


Hija de la Tempestad

by Tempestad



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Adventure, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Female Imperial Main Character, Gen, Influencia Lovecraftiana, Knights of the Nine - Freeform, Lore - Freeform, Other, Quests, Sexual Content, Shivering Isles, Thieves Guild, Walkthrough Fic, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 61
Words: 582,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestad/pseuds/Tempestad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Me llamo Hija de la Tempestad, pero a la gente no suele sonarle bien y me llaman Tempest". Ésta es la historia de una vagabunda y de cómo encontró enemigos y aliados para hacer frente a la Guerra del Oblivion. Contiene tacos (palabrotas), violencia, sexo y un montón de SPOILERS.<br/>Libro 1 de 2. Dark Fantasy, Walkthrough con variaciones y licencias literarias a mi discreción (Main Quest, Gremio de Ladrones, Hermandad Oscura, Shivering Isles, Knights of The Nine y un poco del Gremio de Magos).<br/>Empieza bastante "tranquilo" y va evolucionando conforme avanzan los capítulos :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**_Prólogo._**

* * *

_Con un ruido blanco de fondo, como si de pronto su mente hubiera decidido desconectar del resto de los sonidos que le habían rodeado, notó el estómago encogérsele de náuseas entretanto la bilis le iba reptando por la boca y la cabeza se le iba yendo hacia un lado y hacia otro, pesada y extrañamente maciza en su percepción como si de una bola de cañón se tratase._

\- _Tharn... ¡¿qué has hecho, desgraciado?!_

_Y la risa horripilante del otro hombre, la risa propia de un demente, se había abierto paso entremedias de aquel ruido extraño y distorsionado, penetrando capas de calor asfixiante y la estridente sobrecarga del resto de sus sentidos._

\- _Al parecer ciertas... lenguas filtraron información que no debían y ahora sus memorias quedarán borradas de la faz de Mundus... ¡así como cualquier otro necio que ose oponerse a mí! - fue la contestación que obtuvo, distante y distorsionada, en aquella Dimensión de horror al que les habían conducido las artes oscuras del traidor, aquel hombre... en el que había depositado siempre su más estrecha confianza a lo largo de aquel reinado que había ido drenándole lentamente el alma._

\- _¡¿Dónde está Talis?!, ¡¿dónde está mi Comandante?!_

\- _Oh, el bárbaro armatoste y su patética cuadrilla de borricos acorazados serán despachados tal y como se merecen, y sus pellejos servirán a un propósito mayor. - replicó el traidor nuevamente con una indiferencia que helaba la sangre, lo mismo que si estuviera hablando del tiempo - Tal vez debiste haberles encargado la salvaguarda de tu persona a ésos pobres desgraciados lamebotas de los Cuchillas, que se desviven por servir a los ridículos restos de un agonizante linaje olvidado largo tiempo ha. - y haciendo una pausa que no trajo silencio, sino estridencia, prosiguió con voz sibilina - Llevaba mucho esperando esto... Demasiados años a la sombra, primero de vuestro anciano padre, ¡luego de vos! - ladró apuntando a su prisionero, antaño su Señor, con un descarnado dedo índice de extraña piel cenicienta y oscuras uñas afiladas – Mi familia... ¡lleva siglos de vasallaje sirviendo a unos y otros regentes del Imperio! ¡SIGLOS! - escupió venenosamente – ¡Cuando lo más cerca que hemos estado del Trono ha sido a través de una viuda consorte!_

\- _El reinado de Clivia Tharn fue un desastre de proporciones catastróficas para la unidad del Imperio. - replicó el ahora prisionero, aún erguido y orgulloso pese a su añoso aspecto de un hombre que ha llevado los cuarenta años francamente mal a base de constantes dosis de estrés y no pocos disgustos – Y tal fue su traspiés, que en última instancia acabó seducida por las promesas de poder que el Rey de los Gusanos le susurró en lo que no dudo fueron intimidades impropias de una Emperatriz regente con un nigromante altmeri guiado por la mano de un Daedra. Al parecer la avaricia nunca hace oídos sordos al mal, ¿no es así?_

\- _¡Cierra ésa boca, vejestorio! - bramó el traidor, olvidando_ _definitivamente las fingidas buenas maneras y el tratamiento del plural mayestático, con labios trémulos de rabia mientras los rojizos ojos, herencia de su cruzado mestizaje con la maldición de los elfos oscuros desde tiempos de la Caída Chimer, le refulgían con peligrosa virulencia desde las sombras de la calada capucha de su túnica - ¡Y aquieta ésa lengua orgullosa si aún quieres que tus preciados hijos sigan enteros y con vida!_

\- _¡¿Cómo te atreves...?!_

\- _Calaxes, Geldall, Enman, Ebel y... ah, ¿cómo se llamaba la reciente adición a tu seguramente más extensa lista de bastardos pululando por Cyrodiil? - inquirió el encapuchado, sonriendo con torcida malevolencia, el brillo de los ojos puro regodeo en estado de contención – Pórtate como un padre amoroso y permite que tus desgraciadas criaturas vivan un poco más bajo mi mandato hasta que la comprensible edad caduca de un humano como tú me empuje a tomar las vestiduras... del Príncipe Sucesor Geldall, siguiente candidato al Trono._

_Y ahí se había lanzado contra la barrera arcana que lo retenía encerrado con el odio y la desesperación por banda como única arma._

\- _¡NO! ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mis hijos, bastardo!_

_No obstante, el encapuchado nada más añadió y, como si jamás hubiera oído el fiero arrebato de su antiguo Señor, se desvaneció ante sus ojos llevándose su odiosa risa de orate consigo._

_Sin embargo aquella risa le persiguió durante mucho tiempo._

_Un tiempo que ni él mismo supo medir en todos los segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses... y años en los que, si bien su cuerpo no envejeció, sí lo hicieron su mente y su espíritu._

_Porque las artes de su antaño Mago de Batalla, descendiente de una casta de fieles servidores de los Imperios habidos y por venir por aquel mundo suyo a merced de entidades oscuras y luminosas, le habían encarcelado en la más temible de todas las prisiones concebidas por el género mortal._

_El vacío del olvido. Unas Tierras Muertas... cuyas imágenes de horror, muerte y desolación... le perseguirían en los años venideros._

_Nunca las olvidaría._

* * *

Con la luz mortecina de una noche de verano estrellada y gris penetrando por uno de los cuantiosos ventanales verticales dispuestos en la parte más alta de sus aposentos, el anciano despertó violentamente de su agitado sueño llevándose una mano al corazón mientras gruesas gotas de un sudor helado le resbalaban copiosamente por las arrugadas sienes pálidas.

Girándose inconscientemente a la derecha, buscando por instinto a alguien, se percató, como tantísimas otras veces a lo largo de los últimos treinta años, de que nadie yacía a su lado con quien compartir las muchas penas que su herencia de sangre traía consigo en las horas de insomnio y vigilia.

Su esposa aún vivía... o eso le informaban las cartas anuales que le llegaban a través de su hombre de confianza, su nuevo Mago de Batalla y administrador desde el fiasco con _el-que-no-debía-ser-recordado_ Tharn, para exigirle el debido pago de costes para la manutención y los vicios y caprichos varios de la señora.

Ellos... habían acabado francamente muy mal. Ya era tensa la relación que tenían cuando sus hijos eran unos niños, mucho antes de su encarcelamiento a manos del traidor, un interludio al que se le había dado el nombre de "Simulacro Imperial".

Durante aquel tiempo el traidor le había suplantado en el Trono... por espacio de una década.

Una década durante la cual lo había perdido todo: a su esposa, a su hijo mayor... vilmente asesinado cuando el traidor había descubierto lo peligroso que podría llegar a resultar el bastardo de un Emperador convertido en Arzobispo de la Iglesia de Los Nueve quien, ante la inactividad política del falso gobernante, había ido ganando adeptos con el objetivo de derrocarle e imponer un mandato temporal de teocracia.

Calaxes había muerto en vano, como tantos otros bajo el puño de hierro de Tharn; y la Emperatriz, su esposa Caula Voria, se había hartado de la aparente indolencia de su marido y... había desaparecido definitivamente de su vida, harta de la Corte Imperial y de su propia infelicidad marital.

No obstante ahí no habían acabado las desgracias ya que, una vez hubo regresado de su presidio, el Emperador se había encontrado con que sus hijos, los legitimados Príncipes, ya no eran ningunos niños y, por descontado e influencia del reinado de Tharn, le tenían miedo. A él y a lo que representaba.

Con el tiempo y tras la muerte del falso monarca, había logrado remedar en mayor o menor medida las dañadas relaciones con los Príncipes... pero nunca había vuelto a ser lo mismo.

Geldall, el Heredero al Trono, vivía dominado por la depresión y la angustia de la futura promesa de verse al frente de un Imperio que ni deseaba ni había solicitado. Por ello, a la ya respetable edad de cincuenta y seis años aún no se había casado, aterrado como se sentía de engendrar a otro pobre infeliz como él que tuviera que cargar con el mismo peso y la misma angustia que le habían oprimido durante toda su vida.

Enman ahogaba sus penas de niñez truncada entre vinos de excelsa catadura y fragantes bustos almibarados de cariñosas y diligentes cortesanas que le hacían olvidar, si bien durante unas horas, el increíble despojo de ser vivo en el cual, con el paso de los años, se había acabado convirtiendo.

Y Ebel... Ebel sólo vivía para complacer y agachar la cabeza desde que su padre tuviera noticia, muy a su pesar, de las preferencias homosexuales que el ya no tan joven Príncipe tenía a la hora de elegir amantes a los que meter entre sus sábanas.

Suspirando sonoramente, el anciano monarca de un Imperio aún más anciano que lo que la memoria humana podría abarcar giró su demacrado cuerpo a la izquierda y, tras desarroparse, hizo un leve esfuerzo que le permitió sentarse sobre el borde de la cama, poner los pies descalzos en el suelo y caminar dirección al aguamanil y la jofaina de plata ligeramente dorada que reposaban junto a una toalla enfrente del espejo que tenía sobre la cómoda de sus aposentos.

Una vez se hubo mojado el rostro varias veces y secado con la toalla… al contemplarse sobre la pulida superficie reflectante del espejo, el anciano se miró a los ojos a través de la pálida cortina de sus largos cabellos nevados.

Había nacido hacía exactamente ochenta y siete años. Durante sesenta y cinco, y de forma oficial si no se tenía en cuenta aquella década en el extravío, había gobernado el desunido Imperio de Tamriel, principal continente en aquel mundo suyo, Nirn, compuesto de nueve provincias que a cada cual habían probado ser, con los años, todo un dolor de cabeza de traer nuevamente a la unidad original del Imperio.

 _Pero durante todo este tiempo nunca he gobernado mis propios sueños, ya fueran de propia cosecha… o de mi subconsciente._ \- pensó el hombre amargamente.

Porque él lo había visto.

Había visto lo que ninguna mirada consciente había logrado cruzar.

Había visto cómo, en mitad de las tinieblas, la muerte arrasaba las tierras; cómo a cada paso estruendoso, tras los muros en llamas y bajo los pies de cientos de criaturas innombrables, el ensordecedor bramido de un latido gigantesco guiaba acompasado las hordas procedentes del Otro Plano.

Yéndosele el azul de las retinas un instante de la vista, los ojos del anciano trocaron sus pupilas en algo inhumano y terrible hasta que, espantado, tiró hacia atrás llevándose consigo la jofaina llena a medias del agua que, con un leve tintineo, cayó a la alfombra que cubría el suelo perlándola del brillante líquido fresco el cual, a la luz de la luna filtrándose por el ventanal, confería a su fulgor acuoso un engañoso aspecto plateado.

Llevándose pues una mano temblorosa a la frente, el cansado monarca cayó de rodillas, su salto de cama blanco y vaporoso contra su cuerpo desnudo y marchito por los años y los disgustos, y sus ojos celestes anegados en lágrimas.

Porque lo había visto.

De nuevo.

Y ésta vez las estrellas no mentían. Aquel era el día.

\- Que los dioses me asistan y me den fuerzas. - enunció con el más leve de los hilos de voz hasta que, sobresaltado, se percató de que un insistente patrón de golpeteo venía tocando a su puerta poco antes de haber hablado.

Asiéndose débilmente al borde de la cómoda, el hombre logró ponerse en pie una vez más y, encarando la puerta con la mayor entereza posible, tomó aire.

\- Adelante. - dijo con voz medida, contenidos sus previos temblores bajo la máscara en la que había venido, desde el inicio de su reinado, escudándose para dar la imagen que todos esperaban de él.

Porque él no era un simple hombre. Él era… el último Emperador Septim.

\- ¡Su Majestad! - exclamó la voz marcial y autoritaria de la mujer que irrumpió embozada en ornada armadura en mitad de sus aposentos, su mirada de acero estrechándose tras la visera de su casco - Debemos marcharnos, ahora.

Y el anciano, sabiendo con la preclara certeza del enfermo que conoce su diagnóstico lo que se le venía encima, faltó un fugaz instante a su determinación para sustituirla casi violentamente por impulso una vez más por la habitual máscara de piedra.

Como siempre había hecho.

Y en el momento en que, varios minutos después, recorría en silencio y con premura las calles oscuras de aquel Distrito extraño donde convergían la vida y la muerte, la Torre Blanca y Dorada y el Cementerio Imperial de su bienamada ciudad, núcleo capital del Imperio; Uriel Septim VII, último Emperador de su anciana Dinastía, no podía evitar fijarse… en la fecha de tan señalado y aciago evento que se le llevaba el aliento con cada nuevo soplo de aire nocturno.

27 de Última Semilla, el Año de Akatosh 433. Los últimos coletazos de la Tercera Era Tamriélica.

Y también, lo que él sospechaba eran… las últimas horas que le quedaban de vida.


	2. "Miserables"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 01: _Miserables_.**

* * *

Le costó todo un triunfo ponerse en pie. Parecía como si le acabasen de dar una soberana paliza; le dolía absolutamente todo.

Es lo que tiene dormir en el suelo.

_Por Los Nueve, lo que daría yo por un colchón seco junto a un buen fuego acompañado de un estupendo consomé de verduras…_

Cuando terminó de incorporarse lenta y trabajosamente estiró un momento los brazos hacia arriba desperezándose y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro provocando que su delgado cuello crujiera con sonoridad. Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, miró un momento su bolsa, plagada de costurones por todos lados, y suspiró pensando en manzanas y en cómo le rugía el estómago en aquel momento.

Ésa era la triste realidad: vivía en la calle, como los mendigos. Rebuscaba comida en los toneles de basura, al igual que los mendigos.

Si no fuese porque llevaba calzado y portaba una cuchilla rota al cinto, hubiera podido decirse que realmente ERA una mendiga.

Vestía una sucia y raída túnica gris de monje que había conseguido soplarle a un cadáver por la Costa Dorada hacía meses. El pobre desgraciado había muerto de frío.

O de asco, lo mismo daba.

Tras haberse cargado ya a unos cuantos cangrejos de fango y de sacarles toda la carne que pudo, se había encontrado al fiambre tendido en un sucio saco de dormir al lado de una pila de leña carbonizada que debía haber sido una hoguera hasta hacía unas horas escasas. En una primera instancia había creído que dormía y sopesó la posibilidad de robarle, pero no le hizo ninguna falta, el hombre estaba bien muerto, con la cara pálida y congestionada, los labios violáceos y los ojos mirando hacia ninguna parte cubiertos de una densa capa lechosa.

El tipo tenía en los bolsillos un cuchillo de peltre desgastado, que no haría daño ni a una mosca, un par de monedas y dos bobinas de hilo. Su bolsa de la comida contenía un mendrugo de pan duro.

Lo había desvalijado entero. A todo podía encontrarle una utilidad, incluso aprovechó la hoguera…

Y gracias a Los Nueve que tenía una aguja, le sirvió muy bien cuando empleó el hilo sustraído en su propia bolsa, su vestido de fieltro y su cinturón, que estaba ya medio deshecho.

El estómago volvió a gruñirle cuando pensó en los cangrejos y en ése trozo de pan duro. Maldita sea, tenía un hambre de lobo.

Diecisiete años. Diecisiete años y en la puta calle intentando sobrevivir como buenamente podía, ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿presentarse en un Gremio al azar de cualquier ciudad y solicitar formalmente hacerse socia?, en cuanto que vieran las pintas que traía se reirían en su cara; ya fue bastante malo cuando la semana pasada la Guardia Imperial la retuvo por espacio de una hora a las puertas de Bruma al ver el aspecto que traía: se pensaron que era una asaltacaminos o algo así. Lo único bueno que sacó de todo eso fue el platazo de sopa que le dieron gratis después de que vieran que sólo se trataba de una pobre chica famélica buscando un lugar seguro donde dormir.

Y ella se dio cuenta en aquel instante, mientras devoraba la sopa con ansia reprimida, de que el soldado que la había detenido y llevado al Cuartel de la Guardia la estaba mirando con pena; incluso le dijo que si necesitaba algo o se metía en problemas que preguntase por él a sus compañeros.

\- Tú pregunta por Teodorus Rilian, ¿eh, peque? – le había dicho cuando la dejaron irse mientras le palmeaba el hombro amistosamente – Aquí no te pondrán trabas, y si te las ponen exige tus derechos como ciudadana de Cyrodiil, monta un buen escándalo y que se te oiga bien alto, ¿de acuerdo?

Y ella había asentido intentando sonreír lo mejor que pudo, al menos le debía eso a aquel hombre que había sido tan majo.

Luego se había marchado con paso apretado por el frío hacia la zona baja de Bruma: los suburbios.

Allí siempre había mendigos pululando, le bastaba seguirlos para encontrar siempre una casa abandonada donde dormían todos a piñón o algún cobertizo repleto de colchones, lo mismo le daba, el caso era dormir bajo techo; y si podía soplarle la comida a alguno de aquellos harapientos, mejor.

A fuerza de vivir tantos años en la calle y con la constante amenaza sobre su cabeza de no tener qué llevarse a la boca en el día a día se había vuelto bastante habilidosa como ladrona; siempre se las apañaba para sustraer algunas monedas o comida de donde pillase… sin embargo, el problema era ése: calderilla y comida, nunca se había planteado seriamente el intentar robar algo más… gordo, como un peto metálico y una espada en condiciones. Tal vez haciéndose con un puñado de ganzúas podría pegarle un buen repaso a una de ésas casas en las que la vajilla y la cubertería eran de plata…

Porque ésa era otra, en Bruma era de sobras sabido por la comunidad de indigentes que Ongar, de los suburbios, era traficante.

Siendo mendigo era como ser ya del Gremio de Ladrones, aquella Organización clandestina de la que la Guardia Imperial renegaba una y otra vez aduciendo la imposibilidad de una pandilla de zarrapastrosos de formar un Gremio organizado como tal: tú entrabas en una casa, robabas cualquier cosa que tuviera valor y se lo llevabas a Ongar, uno de tantísimos norteños inmigrantes de la vecina provincia de Skyrim que habían logrado obtener residencia fija en el asentamiento nórdico por excelencia de la provincia imperial Capital del Imperio de Tamriel, quien estaría casi siempre en la posada de Olav "Coser y Cantar" poniéndose ciego de cerveza, o bien en su casa donde le pillarías sobando sí o sí. No por nada le llamaban "El Cansado".

Sí, lo reconocía, había estado tentada de hacerlo, de meterse en una casa y liarse a coger cosas; incluso había conseguido ganzúas en bastantes buenas condiciones de los toneles y cajas de basura… mierda, era tan cobarde… ¿qué más le daba?, ¿iba a estar peor en la cárcel, comida, techo y cama asegurados, que vagando por Cyrodiil sin un céntimo y con el estómago vacío? Acabaría como aquel cadáver: tirada en la cuneta de algún camino y muerta de frío, de hambre o de asco; o se la comerían los lobos, o los salteadores de caminos la abrirían en canal de arriba abajo si no la violaban antes…

Llevaba así casi tres años desde que saliera de los Muelles de Waterfront, en la Ciudad Imperial, a recorrer mundo; tres años en los que había tenido una suerte pasmosa: hasta ahora nunca la habían asaltado, los perros salvajes, los osos y los jabalíes pasaban de ella… incluso una vez se había topado con uno de ésos demonios grises alados famosos por sus vesículas, empleadas como ingrediente principal en toda suerte de venenos, y por sus poderes de magia elemental que a más de a un viajero desprevenido había dejado seco en el sitio.

Y no la atacó.

Y ella estaba segurísima de que la había visto pese a que había hecho todo lo posible por no hacer ruido mientras se escondía entre los matorrales del camino; el bicharraco incluso se había girado en su dirección, había fruncido levemente su fea carita de monstruo y… había pasado de ella. Increíble.

Los dioses la querían viva, no podía ser otra cosa. De haberse "enfrentado", por así llamarlo, al demonio gris no hubiera salido viva; ni sabía luchar ni tenía ni pajolera idea de magia.

¿Qué?, ¿el Regalo de Mara que podía usar una vez al día gracias al influjo de su signo zodiacal _El Ritual_?, sabía hacer eso y poco más: Restauración, un poquito de Camaleón y ya.

Debía de ser la persona más ignorante y con los poderes más cutres de todo el Imperio.

 _Yo también debería tener un apodo o algo así._ – pensó mientras se echaba al hombro su maltratada bolsa y retomaba la caminata por el Camino Naranja que había iniciado el día anterior en dirección, más que obvia, a Chorrol, tratando de ignorar las insistentes demandas de su estómago – _"La De La Suerte Tonta", "La Cutre"… o uno que podría funcionar sería "La Hambrienta". Me viene como anillo al dedo, sí señor._

Ironizar con el estómago vacío venía muy bien, así no le entraban tentaciones de comerse un codo… o una manga de la túnica en su defecto.

* * *

_Por Akatosh, me estoy helando el culo._

Sus ojos miraron fijamente el fuego de la hoguera cuya llama comenzaba a adoptar un peligroso ángulo más horizontal que vertical mientras era azotado sin piedad por el aire nocturno transformado en ventolera, que le sacó a la muchacha la capucha de la túnica gris sobre su cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos color alga e hizo que se arrebujara más si cabía en su descolorida manta.

Hacía fresquete. Y del bestia.

 _¡Mierda de viento!, ¡mierda de hoguera!_ – chilló en lo profundo de su mente sintiendo los labios agrietados y los dedos de las manos ateridos hasta que una nueva sensación física vino a posársele tras el clamar de un trueno: gotas, pequeñas gotas de agua frías cayendo en diagonal y metiéndosele dentro del oído.

\- ¡Mierda de lluvia! – exclamó entonces a voz en cuello en mitad de lo que semejaba al preludio tormentoso de montaña - ¡Lo que faltaba, joder!

La verdad es que sí, valiente mierda: ni tenía tienda de campaña para guarecerse del temporal ni la hoguera que tantísimo esfuerzo le había costado encender iba a durar mucho con la lluvia, mañana tendría un catarro del quince.

Y no se podía mover de allí, no encontraría mejor sitio que al abrigo de aquella roca enorme cerca del camino. De acuerdo, podía internarse más en el bosque y buscar refugio en una cueva, o que la lluvia no la mojase gracias a la densidad del techo arbóreo en las zonas más profundas.

Por poder podía hacerlo, otra cosa bien distinta es que saliera viva del bosque. Lo típico: trolls, pumas de montaña… incluso no descartaría que fuera verdad que hubiese minotauros por ahí pululando; si era verdad que existían y que tenían una bonita envergadura de casi tres metros la partirían en dos con el pensamiento.

Y no confiaba en que con ésas bestias le valiera la suerte del tonto que había tenido hasta ahora.

Tenía frío, sí, pero no era ninguna suicida.

Estornudó.

_Lo que te digo, otra semana con dolor de cabeza y mocos. Agh…_

Y aunque intentó sacarle punta a la situación y verle el lado divertido como hacía siempre… ésta vez no lo consiguió. Comenzaron a escocerle los ojos y apretó los dientes en defensa. Nada de llorar, nada de autocompadecerse y llenarse la cabeza con tonterías que no le reportarían ningún bien, ella era la que había decidido a los catorce salir de la mendicidad en Waterfront y lanzarse a ver mundo, no tenía ningún derecho a quejarse. Ninguno.

Y no lloró.

Sin embargo… oh, dioses, estaba tan harta de estar siempre en la situación en la que estaba, tan harta de pasar hambre y frío a cada dos por tres, tan harta de ser canija y miedica… tan harta de estar sola…

Se encogió sobre sí misma, pegada como una lapa a la pared rocosa, y se cubrió aovillándose dentro de su manta. Se acarició la mejilla hundida y descarnada muy suavemente con los pliegues de la desgastada tela en un claro gesto sustitutivo del cariño que no tenía en su vida, y cerró los ojos, de un intenso azul magnético, para intentar dormir un poco.

Estaba tan cansada que, a los diez minutos, cayó a plomo.

* * *

Le despertó el tintineo de unas botas metálicas viniendo por su derecha.

Lo sabía a ciencia cierta, eran botas de metal, el mismo sonido que producían los pasos de la Guardia Imperial cuando venían a regañarle por dormir en un banco en mitad de la calle.

Sólo que ahora estaba a campo abierto.

Se quedó quieta, muy quieta mientras murmuraba muy bajo su hechizo de Camaleón y agarraba el mango de su cuchilla rota muy fuertemente con la diestra. Si era un ladrón se daría cuenta inmediatamente de que allí no tenía nada que hacer.

Si venía con otras intenciones, iría con la cuchilla a por su entrepierna. Que se jodiera, por asqueroso.

El problema es que dejó de oír los pasos en menos de un segundo, sin más, y eso la puso en tensión al instante. Abrió los ojos.

Nada, nadie a la vista, todo parecía en calma, llovía aún.

Cuando se fue a mover para tener un ángulo de visión más amplio, una mano oscura vino a taparle la boca y otra a inmovilizarle los brazos a la espalda con una facilidad que la dejó helada. Ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de forcejear con ella para que soltase la cuchilla, ésta se cayó de su mano cuando el otro le retorció la muñeca lo justo para hacerle daño pero no para rompérsela.

Le mordió, pero el otro se limitó a aguantarse el grito de dolor como pudo y a poner rápidamente la mano mordida sobre la zona inferior de la mandíbula de ella, tirando la barbilla hacia arriba, forzándola a una postura de cuello incómoda y que le impedía abrir la boca.

\- ¡Maldita sea!, no quiero hacerte daño. – masculló el tipo, pues era un hombre, en una voz tan baja, rasposa y cargada de acento que le costó entenderle – Escucha, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, necesito que me dejes tu manta y que actúes como si los dos fuéramos una pareja de mendigos dormidos. Actúa con la mayor naturalidad posible, por favor, por Azura te lo pido.

Ella se relajó inmediatamente, quería que la soltara lo antes posible.

Acorde a sus palabras, el hombre la soltó y se separó de ella a una distancia más cómoda.

Cuando la chica se giró para darle la manta captó un breve vistazo de la cara de aquel individuo tan extraño: un dunmer, uno de aquellos elfos oscuros venidos del Este, de Morrowind, vecinos de la provincia imperial y rebeldes sin causa cuyas tradiciones e identidad cultural, con el paso de los siglos desde la conquista de Talos por todo el actual Imperio de Tamriel, habían sido duramente pisoteadas por los usos de la sociedad imperial, que no admitía bajo ningún concepto el culto a entidades daédricas benévolas tan común en las tradiciones ancestrales dunmeri. Muchos eran ahora en las tierras del Este herederos no sólo de la forma de vida imperial, sino también de sus líneas de sangre producto del inevitable mestizaje que la raza invasora había traído consigo.

Sin embargo el tipo en cuestión que ahora se había situado a su lado parecía un purasangre auténtico de los de antaño, descendiente seguramente de uno de ésos matrimonios cerrados que perpetuaban sus orgullosos genes de generación en generación y catalogaban a todo aquel que no fuese de los suyos como _n'wah_ , la palabra por excelencia en su lengua que, traducida al Imperial Vernáculo Común, venía a designar de forma un tanto despectiva a un "extranjero". De mediana edad, cabello largo, nervudo y de prominentes facciones afiladas cuyo mayor rasgo distintivo eran las protuberancias óseas frontales, el tipo aquel era extraordinariamente esquivo al ojo ya que iba enfundado en una capa con capucha de un color indefinido que parecía poseer la virtud de ocultarle parcialmente de la vista. Una prenda encantada. Y el hechizo más que obvio: Camaleón avanzado.

La muchacha no tuvo tiempo de envidiarle semejante posesión al dunmer desconocido ya que él le agachó la cabeza, forzándola a tumbarse aovillada en el suelo de hierba húmeda mientras él se cubría con su manta ajada y murmuraba unas palabras extrañas que ella identificó finalmente como un hechizo.

¡Y vaya hechizo!, uno de la Escuela Mágica de Ilusión muy avanzado ya que otorgó a sus vestiduras una apariencia ajada y rota, como las del mendigo que pretendía representar, y a su piel una tonalidad bastante más clara.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta.

\- ¡Finge que duermes! – le chistó él con un hilo de voz – Aquí vienen…

_¡¿Perdón?!, ¿"Aquí vienen" quiénes?, no fastidies que es la Guardia Imperial y estoy protegiendo a un criminal…_

Transcurrieron varios minutos, minutos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que ella también comenzó a oír. Cascos de caballo en particular.

Y no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. No supo el porqué, pero tuvo inmediatamente un miedo instintivo y elemental con respecto a ése sonido.

Porque no parecían ni uno ni dos caballos, ¡sino seis o siete!

 _¡Ay, la leche!, ¿qué diablos habrá hecho éste tío?_ – pensó asustada, intentado desesperadamente tener una idea lo bastante buena como para salir de aquel embolado no deseado.

Los caballos se detuvieron, pasaron unos segundos de silencio, y no hubo tiempo para las lamentaciones ni para reaccionar cuando tres tipos cayeron desde lo alto de la roca que los había guarecido hasta ahora.

A ella la apartaron de un patadón inmediatamente, al dumner lo pillaron por banda por el pelo, deshaciendo así el hechizo que ocultaba su apariencia, cuando él, sin mediar palabra, le abrió de un tajo la garganta a su agresor con un cuchillo élfico que ahora portaba en su mano izquierda y lo lanzó de espaldas al suelo dejando que se ahogase en su propia sangre. Al siguiente más cercano a él lo empaló por el estómago con una espada de plata que ahora portaba en la diestra, sacándola rápidamente del cuerpo haciendo palanca con el pie.

El tercero sacó otra espada a su vez y gritó con voz estentórea cargando contra el dunmer:

\- ¡A mí, Hermanos!, ¡está aquí!, ¡está aquí!, ¡el elfo oscuro está aquí! ¡Por Dagon! – y cruzaron las espadas.

La chica, a todo esto, había rodado a un lado por el suelo, sujetándose fuertemente el estómago donde la habían pateado, y miraba la escena aterrorizada, sin saber dónde meterse.

El dunmer forcejeó un momento con su atacante, del cual la joven no estuvo segura de si era humano o no pues una máscara de plata venía a cubrirle el rostro a la par que una impresionante armadura roja y plateada escondía todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies.

Tras unos segundos de tensión, el elfo oscuro le hundió su cuchillo en la ingle. El otro se agachó inmediatamente con un gañido de dolor mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia; y eso fue lo que le bastó para tirarle la espada a un lado, alzar la suya propia sobre la cabeza del enmascarado, y rebanársela limpiamente de un solo tajo.

Con la muerte de aquel tipo, la magia que portaba consigo también se desvaneció en el instante en que el cuerpo tocó el suelo transformándose en un hombre normal vestido con una túnica roja semejante a la de un hechicero. Y lo mismo debía de haber ocurrido con los otros dos hombres ya que sus cadáveres exhibían el mismo tipo de indumentaria que el decapitado.

Su cabeza también había caído y rodado por el suelo hasta los pies de la horrorizada chica.

\- ¡Muere, desgraciado! – oyó que gritaba una mujer mientras otro de aquellos brujos de armadura enmascarada saltaba sobre la espalda del dunmer, hundiéndole un estilete en el costado izquierdo.

El elfo gritó de dolor, maniobró hasta la pared rocosa donde estaba la muchacha, que se apartó de inmediato, y empotró al otro contra la dura piedra varias veces hasta que éste le soltó. Se giró dispuesto a rebanar otro pescuezo cuando otros dos enmascarados salidos de la nada le sujetaron por el cuello y por los brazos.

El otro, recuperado de sus golpes contra la pared, se irguió y le asestó al dunmer un doloroso puñetazo en el estómago.

\- ¡Habla, gusano! – chilló de nuevo la estridente voz de la mujer de antes desde dentro de su armadura - ¡¿Dónde está, dónde lo tienes escondido?!

El elfo le escupió sobre el rostro impasible de plata. Ésa fue su respuesta.

\- ¡Extraeremos la solución de tus entrañas entonces! – aulló la mujer, rabiosa, mientras recogía del suelo el cuchillo élfico y dirigía sus pasos con la clara intención de hacer honor a sus palabras.

Pero tuvo que soltarlo inmediatamente, gritando de dolor, cuando sintió la hoja quebrada de una cuchilla hundirse en su hombro.

La muchacha vagabunda había reaccionado recogiendo su arma del suelo y apuñalando lo primero que tuvo a mano de aquella mujer.

La enmascarada, rabiosa, la tiró al suelo de una bofetada.

Sin embargo, el dunmer, aprovechando la distracción que ésta chiquilla había dispensado a aquellos malnacidos, se zafó del agarre al que le tenían sometido, rodó por el suelo asiendo su espada y, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, haciendo gala de una fuerza asombrosa producto seguramente de la adrenalina le cercenó los pies a uno de ellos mientras que al otro lo agarró por una rodilla, lo tiró al suelo en un movimiento que le permitió levantarse a él y le hundió la espada en el cuello.

\- ¡Maldito seas, maldito! – gritó la mujer cargando de frente contra él con una de las espadas de sus caídos compañeros que había tenido tiempo de recoger del suelo.

El dunmer esquivó el ataque, se hizo a un lado y ella, que no tuvo tiempo de frenar con el peso de la espada, se encontró con la de él atravesándola de norte a sur, desde la espina dorsal hasta el estómago. La mujer cayó hacia delante abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos tras la máscara de plata por la sorpresa y el elfo oscuro le cortó la cabeza una vez su cuerpo tocó el suelo.

La magia desapareció y en el suelo sólo quedó el cadáver decapitado y la cabeza de una elfa silvana, bosmer de las boscosas tierras de Valenwood, de profundos ojos verdes, cabello castaño y rostro lleno que, en cierto modo y pese a la expresión petrificada que había en él, era incluso dulce.

El dunmer suspiró, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con pesar, habría deseado no tener que hacerlo, no a una mujer.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a la jovencita que le había salvado hacía un minuto escaso el pellejo mientras se llevaba una mano al costado, donde la mujer bosmer le había apuñalado antes.

Ella se frotó la mejilla enrojecida significativamente.

\- Salvo la patada en el estómago y la hostia en la cara que casi me cuesta una muela, todo está en orden, gracias. – replicó sarcásticamente, mirando uno a uno los cadáveres desperdigados - ¿Qué demonios ha sido todo esto? ¿Quiénes son ésta gente?, ¿quién eres tú?

\- Mi nombre es Eidon, y siento muchísimo haber puesto tu vida en peligro por mi culpa, pero ésta gente me venía siguiendo desde muy lejos y es de vital importancia que no me atrapen. – se presentó el hombre, tratando de ser lo más conciso posible. Su voz cargada de un acento exótico que la chica no supo ubicar – Se trata de algo crucial para el futuro del Imperio, no puedo decir más.

\- No me digas... – dijo ella enarcando una ceja, escéptica – Pues bien, si ya has acabado te puedes ir. Yo les desvalijaré para conseguir algo de dinero ya que, como puedes ver, estoy un tanto pobre últimamente. Un placer y un susto el haberte conocido… Eidon. – y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a olvidarse de la presencia del dunmer y de la aventura nocturna que la había acaecido POR SU CULPA.

Sin embargo, se vio en el suelo mucho antes de que pudiera darle otro pensamiento a la cuestión.

\- ¡Bastardo! – exclamó la voz de Eidon, quien la había apartado de la trayectoria de una flecha, recibiéndola él en su lugar.

Ella no tuvo ocasión de entender nada hasta que vio al dunmer levantarse rápidamente con un proyectil negro incrustado en su abdomen y lanzar un cuchillo en el aire que encontró su destino entre ceja y ceja de un séptimo enmascarado arquero que había permanecido oculto a la espera de su ocasión.

Con razón ella no había estado segura de si había oído seis o siete caballos…

\- Oh, oh, maldita sea… - oyó que Eidon decía con evidente dolor en la voz mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo a su lado, sacándose la flecha negra y alzándose la camisa de debajo de la pechera de cuero que no había podido pararla – Ése cerdo… la flecha estaba envenenada...

\- ¡¿Envenenada?! ¡¿cómo que "envenenada"?! – gritó la chica incorporándose y poniéndole uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros para intentar cargar con él hasta la roca - ¡Muévete!, ¡vamos!

Él no protestó y se apoyó en aquella criatura tan pequeña y tan joven hasta llegar a la roca, donde se desplomó en el suelo.

\- ¡Aguarda un momento! – exclamó ella, evidentemente nerviosa, sintiendo que la situación se le iba de las manos - ¡Ahora te pongo cómodo!

Y se dispuso a arroparle con su manta, ya que el dunmer estaba empezando a sudar profusamente y ella sabía, mejor que nadie, que sudor y frío no eran buenos compañeros.

Tras eso, comenzó a sacarles las túnicas y toda la ropa que pudo a los cadáveres para disponerlas en el suelo a modo de colchón y tumbar a Eidon todo lo cuidadosamente que pudo. Después hizo su mejor esfuerzo por encender de nuevo su apagada hoguera de hacía horas. Gracias a Los Nueve había parado de llover.

Sacó entonces de su bolsa de viaje una botella con agua y un pañuelo limpio y le sacó el peto de cuero curtido para poder limpiarle la herida. Y no tenía muy buen aspecto, la verdad.

El veneno se estaba extendiendo rápidamente por la piel y los músculos en forma de visibles ramificaciones venosas de un tono verde oscuro insalubre. Sin un antídoto o un curandero experto, el veneno pasaría a la sangre, luego a los órganos y sería cuestión de pocas horas que su cuerpo se colapsase y muriera.

\- Esto no pinta bien. – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio con impaciencia – Dime que tienes un antídoto.

\- Lamento decepcionarte, pequeña imperial, pero me temo que no tengo ninguno que funcione con la mezcla que ellos usan.

La chica trató de no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba y sonrió como buenamente pudo.

\- Así que te has dado cuenta de que soy imperial, ¿eh? – dijo amablemente, desviando el tema con agilidad e intentando ser lo más simpática posible. De no ser por él, ella sería la envenenada en aquellos instantes, y eso le trajo un repentino sentimiento de culpabilidad – Eres un tipo muy observador.

\- ¿Quién podría decir lo contrario? – preguntó él con sinceridad en la voz – Eres de sangre imperial de los pies a la cabeza.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – replicó ella divertida mientras se esmeraba en limpiarle aquella perforación emponzoñada – Pues la gente de a pie suele tomarme por bretona basándose en mi corta estatura y en el color de mi piel. Cuando he dicho alguna vez por ahí que era imperial se han reído en mi cara.

\- El mundo está ciego entonces... – dijo él negando con la cabeza – … si no saben reconocer a una joven imperial. Por Azura, sólo hay que ver cómo te mueves, cómo hablas, la entonación de cada una de tus palabras, la distribución ósea, las manos… No lo he dudado ni un instante.

\- ¿Las manos? – preguntó ella, curiosa.

\- Sí, las manos. – replicó él – Una mujer bretona suele tener los dedos cortos y más anchos, con uñas redondeadas, una imperial sin embargo posee unas manos más finas, de dedos más estilizados y uñas más ovaladas. – y en esto que dirigió su mirada a una de las manos de ella, de pronunciadas falanges a consecuencia de su extrema delgadez – Y yo ésas manos no las veo muy bretonas, la verdad.

Y ella sonrió, ésta vez de verdad, porque la había reconocido como lo que era, hija orgullosa de su tierra, algo que mucha gente era incapaz de ver y se obcecaban sin atender a otra razón que su propia interpretación visual. Le importaba ser imperial y que la gente lo supiera, ¡y éste hombre decía que ni lo había dudado!

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? - dijo adoptando un tinte humorístico en la voz y con la sonrisa aún en los labios - Cuando no te da por meter en apuros a la gente por los caminos te conviertes en un hombre realmente encantador.

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó él entonces con viveza - ¡Ése es el mejor cumplido que me han hecho en años, sí señor!

Los dos se rieron.

Eso era bueno, había buen rollo entre ellos dos; y entendimiento, había una clara comprensión de la situación que vivían en aquellos instantes: eran dos desconocidos, dos perdidos de la vida que se acababan de conocer bajo unas circunstancias extrañas, que se habían ayudado mutuamente sin pensarlo mucho y que ahora deberían hacer frente al poco tiempo que a él le quedaba.

Ella era joven, terriblemente inocente y con buen corazón. Entendía que aquel hombre prácticamente había cambiado su vida por la suya y tenía la firme convicción de que debía devolverle el favor aliviando, en la medida de lo posible, las horas venideras que, otra cosa no, pero se pronosticaban muy negras. Era de bien nacidos el ser agradecido.

Él, por su parte, era una persona muy curtida, con una vida que había atravesado demasiados altibajos y baches por el camino, pero también poseía buen corazón pese a toda la basura que venía arrastrando desde tiempo atrás. Le conmovía sobremanera que aquella chiquilla estuviera siendo tan atenta y gentil con alguien a quien ni tan siquiera conocía y que le había metido en una batalla de la que nada sabía y que podía haberle costado la vida. Una personita así merecía vivir, mucho más que él.

Por eso, en el período de tiempo que permaneciesen juntos, serían los mejores amigos del mundo, ninguno negaría nada al otro y se conocerían infinitamente mejor de lo que otras personas en sus vidas podrían haberlo hecho en años.

Ella fue la primera en hablar, más por distraerle que por otra cosa, contándole sus peripecias por el campo, su deseo de ver mundo, su infancia sin padres y de mendiga en la parte más miserable de la Ciudad Imperial, sus sueños por tener una familia enorme algún día que la quisiera y llenase su vida de risas y abrazos, su amiga khajiit de la infancia, Ne'Quinla, una de aquellos fascinantes hombres-gato antropomorfos oriundos de la sureña provincia de Elsweyr, perdida largo tiempo atrás…

Recuerdos de toda una vida, una vida marcada con el estigma de la pobreza, la ignorancia y la orfandad; y sin embargo y pese a todo… coleccionaba los mejores recuerdos que, si bien eran escasos, constituían el tesoro más preciado que poseía.

Eidon la escuchaba atentamente, no queriendo perder una sola de sus palabras, deseando conocerla ya que jamás se había molestado en conocer a nadie... con la salvedad de una única persona, Azura perdonase la fragilidad de un corazón tan viejo y remedado como el suyo, de la que verdaderamente prefería no acordarse en aquellos instantes... en todos los años que llevaba dando tumbos desde Morrowind, su tierra natal, a otros tantos vertiginosos e imprecisos destinos. Había sido un hombre muy receloso y desconfiado y ésta sería la última oportunidad que tendría para sincerarse con lo que más se asemejaba a un amigo.

Se interesó por ella, le hizo preguntas. Las palabras de ambos fueron amables, confiadas y sinceras, sin omisiones, transparentes como sólo pueden ser las palabras de dos personas que confían enteramente la una en la otra.

Fue la manera más espontánea y natural de aprovechar el tiempo de ambos en común, él escuchando a una muchacha que hacía mucho tiempo que no abría su corazón a nadie, ella cuidando a un hombre que asumía tranquilamente y sin queja alguna el paulatino envenenamiento de su cuerpo y el dolor terrible que por consiguiente lo acompañaba.

Las horas transcurrieron apacibles, oscuras. Eidon le habló a su joven amiga de las tierras altas de Morrowind, de los bosques y los amaneceres en verano, de las estrellas cuajando el cielo nocturno en Seyda Neen, el pueblo que había cobijado sus años de inquieta infancia pescando peces en la Costa Amarga y explorando la ciénaga en busca del legendario kelpie, de las tradiciones y canciones populares, de sus perdidos orígenes Ashlander, adoradores de los Daedra; de sus padres y sus dos hermanos menores, Darnil y Mirvon, a los que hacía años que no veía y echaba en falta cada día de su vida.

\- Me marché buscando fama y fortuna y lo único que hallé fue añoranza por todos ellos. – decía el dunmer con una triste sonrisa adornando su rostro anguloso de finas cejas arqueadas, cada vez más empalidecido por el veneno – Tenía intención de regresar, por supuesto que sí, aunque fuese cabizbajo y con el rabo entre las piernas admitiendo que las cosas no me habían ido tan bien dando coletazos de ciudad en ciudad y de provincia en provincia como esperaba. Sé que mis padres y mis hermanos me hubieran recibido con los brazos abiertos, que no me hubieran reprochado el que no les haya enviado ni una mísera carta en los últimos catorce años... ni siquiera habiéndome sincerado en lo referente a mis dudosas afiliaciones con los Hlaalu en Vivec. - añadió estrechando los oblicuos ojos granates, creando un patrón estrellado de arrugas alrededor de los párpados grisáceos. En su afán por abrir su esquivo corazón con su nueva amiguita no había dudado en relatarle su lado oscuro al servicio de Mephala llevando a cabo contratos de sangre en nombre del Morag Tong, el Gremio de Asesinos dominante en las hostiles tierras dunmeri, y de la implacable persecución en pos de algunos de aquellos contratos, los cuales incluso le habían llegado a conducir a territorio extranjero como la presente provincia imperial, Cyrodiil - En mi familia somos así, perdonamos a nuestros seres queridos por sus faltas y tratamos de seguir adelante cueste lo que cueste. He amado y sigo amando profundamente a mi familia, pequeña imperial, y lamento ahora el haber sido tan necio y tan egoísta. He hallado tesoros a lo largo de mis viajes, tesoros que he dilapidado miserablemente, y nunca ninguno fue tan resplandeciente ni tan valioso como lo son los seres queridos. – en esto que había mirado a la joven a los ojos azules con los suyos rojo oscuro y había dicho muy serio – Nunca cometas el mismo error que yo. Mantén cerca a aquellos que amas y protégelos con celo pues ellos serán en última instancia tu mayor posesión. Al final de nada sirven las telas suntuosas, el lujo, el oro, el poder… si no tienes quien te sonría por las mañanas, quien te haga reír y recuerde contigo los buenos momentos, quien te regañe con cariño y te dé en todo momento su hombro para llorar y su mano para levantarte. Tú, que aún eres muy joven, todavía estás a tiempo de no seguir el mismo camino del desastre que yo recorrí.

Ella le había dirigido una mirada triste, la sonrisa aún imborrable en sus labios.

\- Dudo mucho que yo llegue algún día a poner siquiera las manos encima a una cantidad de oro superior a diez _septims_ para empezar, por lo que me parece harto improbable quedarme sola rodeada de... hum... bienes materiales insípidos. - razonó, dudando un instante de si el empleo de aquel adjetivo en aquel contexto sería o no adecuado - En lo que respecta a los seres queridos… no tengo a nadie en el mundo; Ne'Quinla era mi única amiga, mi única familia, la única persona que se preocupaba realmente de mí y que me cuidaba como a una hermana pequeña, y ya no está. Hace mucho tiempo que no está y ahora… - en esto que se mordió el labio inferior y trató de contener la humedad que amenazaba con desbordar de un momento a otro de sus enormes ojos – … Ahora estás tú, que me has salvado la vida, que has escuchado mis tonterías y me has confiado tus cosas… Y me duele… me duele mucho que estés así, que yo… - y la voz se le quebró - … te sea tan inútil…

Eidon quedó sorprendido, embelesado con aquella criatura tan inocente, con tanta belleza interior… Sólo alguien tan puro era digno, los dioses le habían conducido a aquel ser, brillante como una estrella, para proseguir con la tarea que a él se le había encomendado… y que tan deshonrosamente había eludido durante tres meses.

Tres meses escondiéndose del mundo, cobarde de él, en los que cada noche soñaba con páramos enrojecidos, con las llamas lamiéndole los tobillos y negras fuentes de las que manaban riadas de sangre a las puerta de las Fauces…

Tres meses de persecuciones y escaramuzas, tres meses en los que había sido repetidas veces acorralado como un conejo por una manada de lobos hambrientos en pos de aquello que había jurado proteger con su vida.

Y ahora era su vida la que se estaba extinguiendo, lenta pero segura, suspendiendo su existencia, con los grilletes impuestos del deber aún por abrirse. Estaba fallando a todo el mundo, a su familia, a ésta muchacha, a su fallecido Emperador… a todo Tamriel.

Tal vez si hubiera llegado a pensar tan lúcidamente hace tres meses como lo estaba haciendo ahora no se hubiese dejado llevar por el pánico ni habría andado huyendo de un lado para otro como un idiota sin saber qué hacer en todo éste tiempo.

Había sido hace una semana, en Cheydinhal, hogar de todos aquellos de origen dunmeri que habían emigrado de su hogar buscando algo mejor, cuando había comenzado a remorderle la conciencia, cuando se había llamado a sí mismo cobarde y había dispuesto sus pasos hacia el que debía de haber sido desde un principio su destino: Chorrol; con la determinación de cumplir con su palabra, con la palabra que le había dado al mismísimo Uriel Septim VII antes de que fuera asesinado.

Porque él había estado allí.

De Cheydinhal viajó veloz como el rayo hasta la Ciudad Imperial, pensando en rodearla desde el Camino Azul, pasando por la carretera de circunvalación del Anillo Rojo al Norte de la propia ciudad y atajar por el Camino Negro hasta Chorrol.

Y negros fueron precisamente sus pasos ya que sus perseguidores le localizaron a medio camino del Anillo Rojo, le asaltaron y mataron a su caballo. Sin una montura y siendo perseguido ferozmente noche y día, tuvo que internarse fuera de los caminos, atajando hacia las Tierras Colovianas donde esperaba que le perdieran la pista y así acceder a Chorrol por el Norte.

Sin embargo ahora…

El grupo que le perseguía ya no suponía ninguna amenaza y, a pesar de ello, él se moría.

¿Sería egoísta cargar a ésta pequeña adolescente con la enorme responsabilidad que ahora él no podría cumplir? Sí, lo era. Sin duda alguna era una idea desesperada, arriesgada y muy peligrosa para ella… pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Los dioses le habían castigado, primero por egoísta, después por cobarde. Si era designio de los dioses que él muriera ésta noche y ella viviese un día más sería porque habían escogido un nuevo emisario. Un alma pura en sustitución de un alma necia y corrompida por el miedo.

No cabía duda, era el destino.

Miró en lo profundo de aquellos ojos azules, dentro de aquella tormenta eléctrica color cian, y vio un atisbo de luz, de determinación. De valor.

Tomó repentinamente la mano de la chica y, hurgándose en los bolsillos del pantalón con la mano libre, sacó lo que sería el único soporte de Tamriel y lo que había sido su pesadilla desde que le fuera entregado tres meses atrás de manos del Emperador en los subterráneos pasadizos, obra de la pedida Civilización Ayleid, de El Lugar Sagrado.

Lo depositó en la pequeña mano de marfil que sostenía entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué…? – ella le miró confundida, los ojos arrasados de lágrimas sin caer y los labios ligeramente temblorosos.

\- Mi joven amiga... – dijo Eidon con extraordinaria intensidad en la voz, que parecía ir haciéndose a ratos cada vez más lejana y débil – No puedes hacerte una idea de lo útil que me has sido, del alivio que has venido a traerme en mi última hora… de lo mucho que he llegado a quererte en éste breve paréntesis de tiempo que has permanecido a mi lado… Por eso ahora me siento egoísta… y te pido perdón de antemano al confiarte una joya, su historia y lo que ello conlleva para ti, para mí, para el Imperio.

La chica quedó muda, desconcertada mientras observaba la gema romboidal en sus manos, de un intenso rojo escarlata y sujeta a una cadena de oro larguísima.

Era la cosa más bella que jamás había tenido ocasión de tocar y sin embargo… supo inmediatamente, antes de que él hablara, que aquella pieza de orfebrería era algo más que bella, algo más que _especial_ ; aquella piedra era _importante_ en sumo grado, era vital en un todo tan extenso que casi la asustó. Aquello conllevaba una enorme responsabilidad.

\- No… Eidon, no… - balbuceó con los ojos desencajados y con la tez, dentro de lo sucia que estaba, lívida.

\- Me temo que no hay otra salida, mi querida muchacha. – dijo el dunmer cerrando los dedos de ella en torno a la piedra – Yo me habré ido dentro de muy poco de éste mundo y sólo quedarás tú para llevar a cabo ésta misión que yo juré cumplir y que ahora me será imposible completar. Por eso te necesito. Quiero que escuches atentamente mis palabras y que memorices todo cuanto yo te diga ya que no sólo dependen muchas vidas de que esto llegue a su destino, sino el futuro de todo Tamriel.

La joven vagabunda le observó un instante, sobrecogida ante sus palabras, y puso su otra mano sobre la de él al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza sus dedos en torno a la gema, aceptando finalmente lo que tuviera que venir.

\- Éste es el Amuleto de Reyes. – comenzó Eidon, fatigándose cada vez más con cada palabra que forzaba a salir de sus labios mientras que el dolor hacía que le ardiera la sangre en las venas – Me fue confiado por el Emperador Uriel Septim segundos antes de su asesinato a manos de los locos que me han estado persiguiendo todo éste tiempo y a los que ya has visto luchar: el Amanecer Mítico. Baste con decir que son un culto daédrico que ha organizado la muerte del Emperador y sus vástagos con el objetivo de sumir Tamriel en el caos. No podemos permitir que eso ocurra. - sentenció tras una breve pausa - Deberás viajar al Priorato de Weynon en Chorrol y buscar allí a Jauffre, dale el Amuleto de Reyes y pregúntale acerca del otro heredero a la Corona, él sabrá de qué le hablas. Sólo Jauffre podrá darte más detalles al respecto, no debes confiar en nadie más, créeme, toda precaución es poca… - estaba hablando demasiado deprisa, demasiado atropelladamente, los ojos se le nublaban por momentos y tuvo miedo de no poder darle a la chica todos los detalles, ella tenía derecho a saber en qué se estaba metiendo – Cuéntale… cuéntale el qué ha sucedido, no me excuses de mi retraso… dile que fue por cobardía, por simple y llana cobardía por lo que no acudí antes… Pregúntale acerca de… las Fauces de Oblivion, pregúntale qué significa esto…

\- Ya… ya… - titubeó la joven, nerviosa al ver al dunmer tan alterado – Tranquilízate un poco, te vas a… Oh, Akatosh… - terminó en un susurro al observar las ramificaciones verdosas comenzar a hacer acto de presencia en el rostro de él.

Eidon lo supo, vio el miedo en sus ojos y lo supo: la hora estaba próxima. ¡Qué triste similitud con las últimas palabras de Uriel Septim!, sin embargo, al Emperador le había visto muy entero, seguro de afrontar su destino sin vacilar, pero él… él tenía miedo, mucho miedo de morir, no sabía el qué le aguardaría al otro lado… estaba asustado.

\- Oh, dioses… - la mano del elfo oscuro fue perdiendo fuerza entre las de ella y comenzó a luchar por respirar – No he sido un ejemplo… muy modélico para la sociedad que digamos. – giró los ojos apagados en dirección a ella, a la pequeña imperial con el corazón de oro – Yo estaba en la Prisión Imperial… debía despachar a una pobre fugitiva de Vvardenfell por las mismas estupideces políticas de intrigas entre Casas de siempre, y los de la Legión me pillaron... para ponerme meses y meses a la sombra a expiar mis pecados... Entre cuatro paredes perdí toda noción del tiempo, la verdad, casi ni recuerdo mis días allí… había otro preso dunmer, un auténtico cretino sin cerebro que se dedicaba a descargar su frustración diciendo imbecilidades desagradables… hasta que vinieron, vinieron los Cuchillas con el Emperador hasta mi celda… abrieron un pasadizo secreto y me dejaron en libertad. Tuve que atravesar varios subterráneos hasta… ah… hasta llegar al lado del Emperador… nuevamente… y me dejaron seguirles… entonces nos atacaron, los del Amanecer Mítico nos atacaron y yo… yo me quedé como un imbécil papanatas mirando mientras los mataban. El Emperador entonces me confió el Amuleto… habló de las Fauces del Oblivion, del Príncipe del Caos y de la Destrucción… y lo mataron… delante de mis narices… y yo me defendí, sí… me defendí pero no evité la muerte del Emperador… De las cinco personas que éramos sólo sobrevivimos uno de los Cuchillas, un tal Baurus, y yo… Después me marché… me fui a través de las alcantarillas y… desde entonces…

No pudo seguir, el aire parecía querer eludirle, el cuerpo no le respondía. Le dolía cada fibra de su ser y no podía moverse.

_Mierda…_

La joven imperial, viendo que se ahogaba, tomó con toda la delicadeza del mundo su cabeza de largos cabellos azabache y le recostó contra su pecho, sujetándole la nuca y tomándole de la mano.

 _No estás solo_. Eso quería darle a entender, aunque no lo expresase en voz alta, que ella estaba allí, que no afrontaría el final en el desamparo.

\- Temo que… - susurró Eidon haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas - … ya emprendo el viaje… mi encantadora amiguita… aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas…

Lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la muchacha.

\- Hija de la Tempestad. – dijo ella con un hilo de voz – Pero, para abreviar, la gente me llama Tempest.

Y él sonrió.

\- Tempest… - musitó – Me gusta ése nombre…

No dijo nada más. Murió en paz y en silencio un minuto después. Una amplia sonrisa venía a iluminarle el rostro, dormido para siempre.


	3. "Cambios"

 

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 02: _Cambios._**

* * *

Hija de la Tempestad. Así la habían nombrado una vez desde que su presencia trajera, supuestamente, el mal tiempo y las cosechas arruinadas. Y una inundación que arrasó con buena parte de las chozas en Waterfront, dicho sea de paso.

Ella no había tenido más de siete años y no tenía un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar, ni padres… ni un nombre por el que llamarse.

Así había surgido Tempest, la tempestad, la tormenta, lo imprevisible… ella misma escogió cómo llamarse y el camino que ése nombre le marcaría: siempre batallando, en el ojo del huracán, sobreviviendo a pesar de todo. Sí, ella sería siempre Tempest, ni a favor ni en contra de los dioses, llevada a cada segundo por su propio viento. La Hija de la Tempestad.

El problema es que todo eso sonaba muy bien, muy dramático… pero ser como tal, una Hija de la Tempestad, era una verdadera putada.

Está bien, en aquella época de su vida fue bueno serlo: nadie se metía con ella, los otros vagabundos la eludían y los viejos no trataban de quitarle la comida como solían hacer con los otros chiquillos solitarios.

Todo aquello sumado al blanco nacarado de su piel, a su pelo verde y a sus ojos eléctricos le dio una cierta fama entre la población de marginados que la hacía poco menos que intocable.

¿Superstición?, ¿ignorancia?, ¿histeria colectiva?, ella nunca había llegado a entenderlo del todo bien y eso le había hecho en cierta medida las cosas más fáciles en Waterfront; nunca había sido demasiado fuerte ni demasiado astuta, de no ser por aquella especie de leyenda circulando en torno a ella jamás habría llegado a la pubertad. En Waterfront tenías que ser listo y rápido, muy rápido, de reflejos o de piernas lo mismo daba, pero rápido, o si no los demás mendigos se aprovechaban de ti.

Y en más de un sentido.

No fue hasta mucho más adelante cuando se había percatado que ni la cuarta parte de los huérfanos llegaban a la docena de años. Muchos se morían de hambre, eran maltratados o se les "alquilaba" por así decirlo para saciar los vicios más bajos de la gente de clases más pudientes.

Prostitución infantil. Desgraciadamente era algo tan normal como el carterismo en Waterfront. Las leyes eran muy estrictas en cuanto a la prostitución en general y, local que se descubría que ofrecía tales servicios, local que automáticamente se cerraba.

Sin embargo, los vicios seguían ahí. Ya fuera ilegalmente y por los bajos fondos, si te movías lo suficiente y sobornabas a algún mendigo podías sacarle el tema a colación y te acabarías enterando sí o sí de a dónde y a quién acudir.

Por eso mismo daba gracias a los dioses, daba gracias por ser un bicho raro. Sus diecisiete años lo confirmaban: seguía viva.

Que sí, que ahora debía ir con cuidado, taparse la cabeza e ir encogida para no llamar la atención y que a ningún desesperado le entrasen ideas raras en la cabeza. De acuerdo, podía soportarlo. Su infancia ya había pasado y con ella buena parte de su vulnerabilidad. Fin del asunto.

Lo verdaderamente importante ahora es que ser Tempest, en éste momento, era una mierda como un castillo.

Cansada, sin techo, sin comida, sin agua, sin amigos…

Tempest estornudó ruidosamente y, tras ello, suspiró. Aún le estaba costando asimilar todo lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior y no estaba segura de qué hacer ni de cómo saldrían las cosas a partir de ahora.

Todavía no se hacía a la idea de que, en menos de veinticuatro horas, había ganado y perdido un amigo de una sola vez, que tuviera en sus manos nada menos que el Amuleto de Reyes y que dependiera de su entrega el futuro de todo un imperio.

Era una barbaridad para digerirlo todo en un solo día de golpe, seamos sinceros.

Y, también, se sentía mareada y enferma no sólo del catarro que traía encima, sino de que todo lo que había llorado como hacía años que no lloraba.

Por él, por aquel amigo imprevisto y fugaz con el que se había explayado como no había hecho con nadie desde la muerte de Ne'Quinla.

Eidon, el elfo oscuro.

¡Cómo le había llorado!, ¡de qué manera le había dolido el corazón en el momento en que había yacido inerte entre sus brazos! Parecía imposible, una broma macabra del destino. Tempestad a raudales.

Un desastre en toda regla, definitivamente. Un triste desastre.

Le había costado una barbaridad darle un entierro decente: cavar la fosa con la espada a los pies de la gran roca, mover el cuerpo, adecentarle un mínimo, tapar la tumba, buscarle unas flores un tanto chuchurrías, tallar su nombre en la piedra (Akatosh, esperaba haberlo puesto bien; ya le costaba leer, con que, escribir, ni te cuento) y darle el último adiós con una plegaria un poco torpe.

Con los demás cadáveres de aquellos malditos asesinos se había limitado a rodarlos lejos del camino y a dejarlos amontonados cerca de la arboleda, ya darían buena cuenta de ellos las bestias. Les iba a enterrar su abuela la del pueblo.

Se había llevado la túnica hechizada, la espada de plata y la daga élfica de Eidon (aquello no era robar, ¿verdad?, podría necesitarlo… Y si lo era, que Eidon la perdonase, por favor), no se había atrevido a cogerle nada más… y de los otros, tras haberlos registrado concienzudamente, no halló ni una mala moneda que soplarles, pero sí unas cuantas pociones encauzadas a la regeneración acelerada de energías místicas (ya ves tú, de qué narices le servirían; sacaría unos pocos _septims_ por ellas en la primera tienda que pillara y fuera) y el carcaj del arquero repleto de aquellas malditas flechas envenenadas. ¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor un día le serían de utilidad para pinchar en el culo a algún cabrón desaprensivo. No se llevó el arco ya que no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo utilizarlo.

Con todo, ya estaba pateando el camino de nuevo, cubierta con la preciosa capa de Camaleón avanzado que era suavísima al tacto y ligera como una pluma, la espada de plata al cinto, la daga empuñándola en la diestra por si acaso, su bolsa al hombro y un nada desdeñable resfriado a cuestas. Ah, y un hambre de lobo, también. Ya iban casi dos días que no probaba bocado.

Vamos, lo que se dice una mañana inmejorable.

Marchaba medio ida, a un lado del camino, arrastrando los pies y con la nariz moqueándole a ratos, sonándose de vez en cuando con su arrugadísimo pañuelo y tratando de no pensar en manzanas.

Es que le encantaban las dichosas manzanas, sobre todo las rojas, tan tersas, tan fresquitas y jugosas, de ésas que se te deshacen en la boca, de éstas que cuando las muerdes oyes ése sonido inconfundible y crujiente…

¡Mierda!, ¡acababa de hacerlo!, ¡otra vez pensando en manzanas! ¡Por los dioses, siempre le pasaba igual…! Bah, ahora ya se tiraría todo el día con los dientes largos deseando ponerse ciega a manzanas, no tenía remedio…

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando comenzó a sentir las mejillas ardiéndole: ya empezaba a tener fiebre. Y no había descansado una mierda.

 _Agh…_ \- ningún otro pensamiento, tan sólo ésa onomatopeya bastaba para definir su ánimo. Aún le quedaban otro par de horitas antes de alcanzar el Priorato de Weynon.

Sí, sabía dónde estaba, alguna que otra vez había ido a pedir comida cuando pasaba por allí pese a la mucha aversión que le inspiraban los curas, pero cuando el hambre aprieta…

A ver, no es que los curas de allí en concreto le repelieran, eran los curas en general y… y ahora no tenía ganas de pensar en eso, tendría que tragarse su repulsión y centrarse en lo que era más importante en aquellos momentos: entregar el Amuleto a ése tal Jauffre e informarle de todo lo que Eidon le había dicho, luego ya le echaría morro al asunto y les diría que le diesen de comer. ¡Incluso les preguntaría si tenían manzanas, hombre!

Eso le puso ligeramente más contenta, y avivó un poco el paso. Cuanto antes llegara, mejor, necesitaba hablar con alguien, que respondieran a sus preguntas ya que tenía muchas al respecto; hablar de Eidon, de los Cuchillas del Imperio y de si sabía quién era… ¿Baurus, había dicho el dunmer?, para encontrarlo y oír su versión de la historia.

¿Y eso de "cerrar las Fauces del Oblivion"?, sonaba bastante macabro, la verdad, como a… bueno, movidas daédricas y demás. Daba bastante mal rollo…

_Nada, dejemos de pensar en eso y vamos al meollo: manzanas, manzanas a patadas ¡y yo comiéndomelas a carrillo lleno! ¡Toma ya!_

Sí, mejor vaciarse la mente de pensamientos profundos e ir directa a lo que más le gustaba. Así no tendría que pensar en Eidon, en su muerte y en que todavía, por dentro, le seguía llorando.

* * *

Llegó al Priorato con la tarde ya avanzada.

El cambio de temperatura, pese a no ser excesivamente notorio ya que Chorrol estaba ubicado prácticamente al Suroeste de la cordillera de las Altas Tierras Colovianas, le sentó bien ya que la fiebre había disminuido un poco. A menos frío, menos necesidad del cuerpo de calentarse.

Estaba reventada. Sí, tenía costumbre de caminar, muy bien, pero no sin un mínimo de horas de sueño que, precisamente, no había disfrutado. Quería dormir… comer hasta reventar… hablar con el tipo ése… lavarse la cara… Todo a la vez.

Primero llamó a la capilla. Cuestión de normas de etiqueta, los sacerdotes preferían que les pillases orando, limpiando el altar o atendiendo a los fieles antes que fueras a llamar a su puerta.

Pero en la capilla no había ni un alma.

 _Joder con los curas, aquí hacen lo que les sale del higo. Obligaciones clericales por el santo forro de las narices. Si es que…_ \- pensó mientras negaba fuertemente con la cabeza (y ello le provocó aún más dolor del que tenía ya).

Sí, Tempest le sacaría brillo a cualquier error que un cura cometiese. No le apetecía nada de nada llamar a la puerta de la dichosa residencia…

Venga, sólo llamar y preguntar por Jauffre, tampoco se iba a herniar por hacer eso…

Salió totalmente a desgana de la capilla, fingiendo para sus adentros que no se había dado cuenta del pan, las setas secas y las botellitas de vino que había visto en el interior sobre las mesas que rodeaban el altar como ofrendas. O a lo mejor simplemente los simpáticos curillas se echaban alguna que otra copeja a la salud de los dioses mientras mojaban pan en el vinito tan rico y se ponían _moraos_ a setas.

Sí, su aversión iba en aumento, asco de curas…

_Venga, un paso, ahora otro… la puerta está ahí, llama._

Se apretó el cinturón todo lo que pudo antes de llamar ya que el estómago se le había puesto a gruñir cuando había visto la comida de dentro de la capilla. Pan, vino dulce y setas secas… ¡ay, qué maravilla…!

 _Se acabó, llama ya._ – pensó haciendo uso de su autocontrol ya que un tremendo deseo de entrar y "profanar" los alimentos divinos estaba comenzando a hacer mella en su ánimo…

Llamó.

Nadie abrió.

Esperó un minuto entero en la puerta como una idiota y comenzó a ponerse de mala leche mientras el estómago se empeñaba en atormentarla y la fiebre hacía que se le fuera la vista por momentos… asco de curas…

Estornudó, se sonó la nariz. Llamó otra vez.

Nada, que los jodidos curas no abrían.

La cabeza se le empezó a ir al mismo tiempo que la vista. ¡Oooh!, ¡cómo le dolía la condenada!, ¡qué malita se estaba poniendo! Estaba comenzando a sudar a lo bestia, por lo cual se quitó la capucha de la capa encantada de la cabeza; la de la túnica andrajosa de debajo no, que tenía el pelo verde y muy sucio…

Pegó un sonoro puñetazo a la puerta y bajó la vista al suelo, tosió, y la tos sonó cavernosa. Había pillado una buena.

\- ¡Abrid, mierda! – exclamó con voz nasal - ¡Abrid os digo!

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte, hija mía?

Tempest pegó un bote en el sitio y se giró muy despacito en dirección a la voz que había hablado, a sus espaldas.

Se encontró cara a cara con un hombre vestido de arriba abajo con una túnica negra sencilla que la miraba con una tranquilidad tal que hubiera dejado pasmado al más pintado. Era bretón, de eso fijo, ¿humano, de piel clara y talla baja?, bretón por narices. Y sin acento nada menos, luego a su vez era descendiente de inmigrantes oriundos de la provincia de Roca Alta al Noroeste tras la barrera que Skyrim y Páramo del Martillo formaban entre ésta y Cyrodiil. Llevaba tonsura, luego era un eclesiástico. Perfecto, asco de curas, inoportunos como ellos solos…

Se le quedó mirando alelada durante un momento largo, lo que sin duda hizo que el sacerdote se pensara que estaba borracha o algo así, hasta que, tras otro sonoro estornudo que le obligó a limpiarse las narices por enésima vez, habló:

\- Mire… estoy buscando a Jauffre, me han dicho que aquí podría encontrarlo, ¿tiene idea de dónde puede estar?

El hombre la observó con desconfianza, no era de extrañar, ver a una harapienta gritando como una verdulera a tu puerta no inspira demasiada tranquilidad a nadie, la verdad.

\- Te referirás al Hermano Jauffre, sin duda. – respondió con voz serena a la vez que firme - ¿Puedo preguntarte qué deseas de él?

 _Joder, nos salió cura también el tal Jauffre._ – pensó intentando no poner una cara desagradable – _Y encima aquí tenemos al clásico curilla cotorro. Agh…_

\- Es importante, tengo que hablar con él enseguida. – replicó la chica, desviando la cuestión y tratando de no extender mucho más la conversación. _"Toda precaución es poca."_ había dicho Eidon, así que mejor no dar detalles innecesarios a gente innecesaria.

El problema es que el clérigo no parecía muy convencido ni con una argumentación tan pobre ni con el aspecto miserable de una encapuchada de la que apenas veía el rostro, que llevaba una espada al cinto y que bien podría estar fingiendo y liarla una vez entrase a la residencia.

\- Oiga... – comenzó Tempest tras toser de nuevo y tratar de no gritarle a aquel cura cansino que se fuese a la mierda – Le puedo prometer que no estaría aquí dándole a usted la vara si no fuera verdaderamente importante que vea a Jauffre, tengo que hablar con él de un asunto en el que va en juego mucho… - y aquel hombre seguía sin bajar la guardia. Asco de curas. Se mordió la lengua y, al final, lo acabó diciendo – Por favor.

El religioso se la quedó mirando muy fijamente durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que, asintiendo, sacó una llave de entre los pliegues de su túnica, abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar con un gesto de la mano.

\- Pasa, hija mía. – dijo – Y siéntate un momento, llamaré al Hermano Piner que podrá atenderte de inmediato…

Tempest musitó un _"gracias"_ seco y el hombre se dispuso a subir el tramo de escaleras que había justo en frente a unos pocos metros nada más entrar.

La chica suspiró y decidió que esperaría de pie, en la mesa a su izquierda alrededor de la cual estaban las sillas había visto un cuenco con estupendas manzanas y no sabía si podría aguantarse las ganas… además que, como se sentara, sabía que de allí no la levantaba ni Santa Alessia en persona, no.

Al minuto bajó el mismo sacerdote de antes acompañado de otro de menor edad y mayor estatura, un imperial, que traía cara de vergüenza.

\- De verdad, perdonadme, Prior Maborel, me quedé transpuesto… - se excusaba el cura joven con verdadero apuro – Os puedo prometer que no oí que llamaban a la puerta…

\- Tranquilizaos, Hermano Piner. – replicó el bretón con suma calma – Simplemente procurad no volveros a dormir durante vuestras horas de estudio.

Y el otro hombre se puso rojísimo al tiempo que inclinaba humildemente la cabeza en gesto de asentimiento.

\- Sí, Prior Maborel, disculpad mi torpeza.

 _Toma castaña, el tío éste era el Prior… con razón es tan quisquilloso._ – pensó Tempest observando a los dos religiosos bajar e intentando parecer lo más entera posible pese al dolor de cabeza tan bestial que tenía y a las repentinas tiritonas que le habían entrado hacía escasos segundos.

\- Disculpa la tardanza, hija mía, éste es el Hermano Piner. – le presentó el Prior una vez hubieron llegado a su altura – Por favor, cualquier duda que tengas, él te ayudará en todo lo posible. Espero sepas disculparme, pero tengo asuntos que atender en la capilla. Buenas tardes. – se giró en dirección al sacerdote imperial – Buenas tardes, Hermano Piner.

\- Buenas tardes, Prior Maborel. – asintió el otro hombre, aún con vergüenza en la voz e inclinó la cabeza una vez más antes de que el religioso de mayor rango desapareciera tras la puerta.

Entonces se giró hacia Tempest, con mayor seguridad en la voz. La chica pudo observar que era infinitamente más afable que el Prior.

\- Bueno. – dijo entonces más animado – Te ruego que disculpes la estupidez de éste sacerdote, muchas veces no sé ni en dónde me dejo la cabeza. – sonrió – Bien, te doy la bienvenida, buena ciudadana, al Priorato de Weynon, un retiro monacal dedicado a Talos y a los Nueve Divinos. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

_Alucinante, éste tío parece más un soldado que un cura._

Le cayó bien al instante.

\- Pues… - comenzó, no teniendo ganas de repetirse y notando que otra ola de mareo le pegaba de pleno. El sacerdote la miró preocupado, dándose cuenta de que algo no andaba bien – Tengo que ver a Jauffre, lo antes posible, por favor. Es importante.

\- Claro… - dijo el hombre observándola muy cuidadosamente. Parecía muy joven, estaba demasiado delgada y tenía aspecto de estar bastante enferma. Parecía tan frágil que temió que se cayera al suelo de un momento a otro – Debe estar arriba en la biblioteca. Te acompañaré.

\- Muchas gracias. – dijo Tempest con desgana, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y maldiciendo para sus adentros su dolor de cabeza por enésima vez.

El religioso la guió escaleras arriba, a la derecha, no tenía pérdida.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó una vez llegaron arriba y le señaló a la chica el fondo de la sala, donde, en frente de un escritorio de madera estaba sentado un hombre de avanzada edad, leyendo – Tienes mala cara…

\- Perfectamente. – mintió Tempest rápidamente, no tenía tiempo para ésas cosas, no ahora – Hasta luego y gracias.

\- Si necesitases cualquier cosa... - comenzó a decir el hombre – Házmelo saber, por favor.

\- Gracias. – repitió la chica asintiendo y dirigiendo sus pasos rápidamente hacia el hombre al fondo de la sala.

Cuando llegó, se paró justo en frente de él, al otro lado el escritorio y esperó. El hombre levantó unos segundos después la vista y cerró el libro con parsimonia.

\- ¿Deseas algo? – inquirió el susodicho hombre cortésmente.

Y Tempest no se anduvo por las ramas, estaba demasiado hecha polvo para tonterías.

\- Sí, te traigo un envío especial del Emperador.

Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron como platos y dejó rápidamente el libro sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú del Emperador? – exigió, claramente pillado por sorpresa.

\- Sé que ha muerto, que lo han asesinado. – declaró Tempest tranquilamente, la imagen frente a sí del intranquilo bretón, pues eso pensó que era por el acento, totalmente borrosa a su vista.

El hombre se puso lívido. La gente sabía que el Emperador había muerto… pero no los detalles de su muerte.

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – exclamó entonces echándose rápidamente hacia atrás con la silla - ¡¿Quién te ha dicho eso?! ¡Habla!

Ah… por Akatosh, aquel tipo le estaba empeorando el dolor de cabeza con sus gritos...

\- Por favor, no chilles… – dijo cansinamente mientras se tambaleaba y los mareos eran cada vez peores, se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro – Te he traído… el Amuleto de Reyes.

Y él se levantó de su asiento, definitivamente queriendo saber de qué iba todo aquello.

\- ¡Imposible! – dijo apoyando las manos sobre el borde del escritorio - ¡Eso no es cierto, no te creo!, ¡déjame verlo! – exigió extendiendo una palma en su dirección.

Tempest se llevó como buenamente pudo las manos al cuello y se desenganchó el collar del Amuleto mientras Jauffre fruncía visiblemente el ceño. Se lo entregó.

El hombre cogió presuroso la gema escarlata que la muchacha le ofreció y la miró de cerca un minuto entero.

\- ¡Por Los Nueve! – exclamó mirando primero a la muchacha frente a sí, incrédulo, luego de nuevo a la joya en su mano - ¡Sí que lo es!, ¡es el Amuleto de Reyes! – volvió sus asombrados ojos nuevamente hacia el rostro de ella - ¿Quién eres?, ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

Se caía… se caía… Tempest se caía…

\- Me llamo Hija de la Tempestad… o Tempest si lo prefieres. – dijo a media voz, sintiendo su cuerpo muy pesado y que la cabeza le iba a estallar – Y el Amuleto me lo confió un hombre bueno… un hombre bueno que murió defendiéndolo… Así que, por mí… os podéis ir todos a la mierda… ahora mismo, sí… coge el Amuleto y deja de gritar… Oooooh… qué mal estoy… qué mal…

Y Tempest ni siquiera sintió dolor cuando su cuerpo cayó a plomo sobre el enlosado de piedra. Tampoco tuvo noción de cuándo quedó todo en silencio.

La negrura a su alrededor la envolvió rápidamente entre sus brazos. Y ya no hubo más dolor.

* * *

_…_

_Silencio._

_Mucho silencio. Un silencio aterrador._

_Olía raro, muy raro. Metálico, sí, olía a metálico._

_Como si fuera…_

\- _¿Nela? – inquirió con su dulce vocecita infantil – Nela, ¿estás ahí?_

_Avanzó un paso. Dos. Tres. Cuatro pasos. El silencio parecía querer asfixiarla, era demasiado, no podría soportarlo, quería salir de allí y llevarse a Nela consigo. Tenía mucho miedo, un miedo que no era capaz siquiera de entender pero que ahí estaba._

_¿Por qué estaba todo tan gris?, ¿por qué había tan poca luz en aquel lugar?_

_¿Por qué… olía de aquella manera? No le gustaba, definitivamente no le gustaba un pelo. Y quería llevarse a Nela de allí ahora._

\- _Nela, sal. Éste juego ya no me gusta. – dijo con voz temblorosa - ¿Nela?, ¡que me enfado!, ¿me oyes? Ahora me enfado._

_Avanzó un poco más. Una puerta cerrada. Ella pegaba el oído a ésa puerta. Nada._

_Giraba el pomo. La puerta se abría y al otro lado sólo había una sala vacía idéntica a la anterior con otra puerta medio abierta en la pared opuesta._

_Con el ceño fruncido y con el corazón en un puño, se dirigía a paso vivo en dirección a la otra puerta por cuya apertura se colaba un pequeño haz de luz._

_Tomaba el pomo con su manita y abría la puerta del todo…_

\- _Estoy enfadada, Nela… - pero no terminaba la frase._

_Nunca terminaba aquella frase, nunca._

_Porque ahí estaba Nela, su Nela._

_Ahí estaba, tumbada de cara al cielo, con los brazos en cruz y las piernas separadas. Tenía los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos, mirando al cielo, también. Y tenía rastros de lágrimas por sus mejillas suaves._

_No se movía._

_Y había sangre, mucha sangre. Nela tenía las piernas y la falda empapadas de aquella sangre._

_Había un hombre arrodillado sobre ella. Un hombre mayor. Y tenía las manos rodeando el cuello suavecito de Nela._

_Entonces se giraba hacia ella. Sonreía. Su túnica blanca también tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre._

_Aquel hombre se levantaba muy lentamente, sin perder la sonrisa. Su cabeza calva tenía una corona, una corona de cabellos grises._

_Pero ése hombre era malo, muy malo, no era ningún rey. Ésa corona no debería llevarla, los reyes eran buenos y aquel hombre era muy, muy malo…_

_Ella cerró la puerta de un portazo y echó a correr, correr, correr…_

_El hombre malo no la atraparía, no, tenía que correr, correr, correr…_

_Oía cada vez más cerca los pasos de aquel hombre malvado, y ella no paraba de correr, correr, correr…_

_La puerta, la puerta estaba cerca, para salir, para gritar y pedir ayuda. Sólo tenía que correr un poco más. Correr, correr, correr…_

* * *

Tempest se despertó sudando como un pollo.

Le costaba respirar, tenía la garganta irritada y las fosas nasales taponadas. Tosió y la garganta le escoció horrores, no podía ni tragar saliva sin que el hacerlo le doliera.

Los ojos le latían y gruesas lágrimas venían a bañarle el rostro a raudales. Se mordió los labios y allí también encontró dolor ya que estaban secos y agrietados de haber estado respirando por la boca en vez de por la nariz.

La pobre, pese a estar tapada hasta las cejas con dos mantas estaba temblando como un flan. Puñeteras tiritonas…

Espera. ¿Mantas? ¿Eso que había debajo de su cabeza era una almohada…?

¿Una cama?, ¿estaba tumbada en una cama? Se estaba genial allí… todo tan suave y tan blandito… Ay, qué requetebién que estaba…

Pero espera, ¿de quién era ésa cama?, suya no, desde luego. ¿Entonces…?

\- Está despierta. – oyó que decía la voz de un hombre, y se le antojó tan lejana… probablemente tendría los oídos taponados también.

Tempest trató de enfocar la vista, y le costó un triunfo hasta que atinó a ver malamente el rostro de aquel curilla despreocupado, el Hermano Piner, inclinado levemente sobre ella.

_No, curas, no… ahora no… a tomar por saco con todos los curas del mundo mundial…_

Pasos apresurados le vinieron a informar de que su deseo no se vería cumplido, tendría curas hasta en la sopa. Y hablando de sopa, tenía un hambre…

La cara de Jauffre también se le apareció de repente en mitad de su campo de visión. ¡Curas no!, ¡más curas no!, ¡quería comer, comer sin ver curas!, comer ella sola y dormir… dormir más en aquella cama estupenda…

\- ¿Puedes oírme, Tempest? – le dijo aquella cara de cura viejo llamada Jauffre – Has estado inconsciente dos días enteros.

\- Tengo hambre. – dijo ella, con la voz enronquecida por el catarro, muy bajito, muy bajito…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que tengo hambre. – repitió un poco más alto – Quiero comer.

Las caras flotantes de Jauffre y Piner se miraron un momento entre sí con expresión alucinada.

\- Le traeré una sopa y fruta. – dijo la voz del Hermano Piner pese a que Tempest ya había dejado de verle. De hecho, no veía ya ni tres en un burro – Le vendrá bien comer, está en los huesos la pobre.

Oh, sí, por fin comería de una buena vez… que le trajeran manzanas, por favor, que le trajeran manzanas…

Oyó el sonido que produce una silla al arrastrarse por el suelo hasta que se detuvo a un lado de la cama. Venga, ya le iban a dar la murga…

\- Tempest. – le dijo la voz de Jauffre mientras éste se sentaba en la silla que había traído para hablar con ella.

Cinco segundos a la espera de una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo ella al fin, con evidente molestia.

\- No tengo intención de saturarte con preguntas ni un exceso de información por el momento. – expuso Jauffre tranquilizadoramente – Tan sólo quisiera saber cómo te encuentras.

Tempest entornó los ojos. ¿Acaso no era más que obvia la maldita respuesta?

\- Hecha mierda. – fue su contestación.

No era una persona fácil, desde luego. Tenía genio y estaba muy hecha polvo, iba a ser una tarea ardua que confiase en él y diera respuesta a todas las preguntas que venía formulándose desde el mismísimo momento en que el Amuleto de Reyes le fuera entregado por aquella mano sucia perteneciente a aquella extraña muchacha.

¿Quién era ella?, ¿cuánto sabía?, ¿a quién se había referido cuando había dicho que le había sido confiado por _"un hombre bueno que murió defendiéndolo"_?

Tres meses. Tres meses desde la muerte de Uriel Septim y el Imperio parecía flotar a la deriva en manos del Consejo de Ancianos, que no había movilizado en absoluto al Ejército para buscar a los asesinos del Emperador y sus hijos, que querían ocultar los detalles de las muertes a toda costa, que se limitaban a parlamentar mientras las provincias se agitaban cada vez más… el Imperio se enfrentaba a una más que evidente crisis de Estado y el Consejo de Ancianos permanecía congelado mientras gobernaba con constante temor a las posibles revueltas del pueblo, ciñéndose únicamente a los asuntos meramente políticos y económicos sin prestarle demasiada atención a la elección del próximo sucesor al Trono.

Políticos, burócratas, no idealistas.

Y la gente necesitaba el ideal de la figura del Emperador, la gente necesitaba fe y apoyo espiritual. Sin eso, muy poco iba a durar el Consejo en el poder; se sucederían las protestas, el descontento se haría general y… la unidad del Imperio podía peligrar.

La tos cavernosa de la chica le sacó de sus pensamientos. Durante el par de días que había estado inconsciente en la cama, con una fiebre tan alta que les hizo temer por su vida, había estado pensando seriamente el qué hacer con ella. Había traído el Amuleto, luego algo tenía que saber. Pero no tenía pinta ni mucho menos de tener más de dieciséis años.

Una niña. Una niña miserable y vagabunda debilitada por el cansancio y la inanición.

Le dio hasta pena observar cómo aquellos deditos descarnados, blancos como el papel, asían las mantas con fuerza mientras que los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, hundidos en las protuberantes cuencas de la calavera, se fruncían junto a la nariz de duende en un claro intento por preservar algo de entereza y dignidad pese al lamentable estado en el que se hallaba.

La muchacha tenía arrestos. De otro modo, no habría sobrevivido a la primera noche guardando cama.

Hija de la Tempestad… el nombre le venía al pelo.

\- Dime, Tempest, ¿desde hace cuánto que estás así? – le preguntó con sincera preocupación.

Ella resopló.

\- ¿Te refieres a mi resfriado, a los días que llevo sin comer o a mi inmejorable aspecto de zarrapastrosa cochina y desaseada? – replicó ya un poco harta, no tenía ganas de hablar acerca de nada y ahí estaba aquel cura pelmazo dándole el tostón… oh, Akatosh, que le trajeran la comida ya y la dejasen en paz de una vez…

Su deseo se vio cumplido antes de que Jauffre decidiera seguir con aquella conversación sin sentido: el sacerdote imperial, Piner, se presentó en el cuarto sin decir agua va y vino a caminar alegremente hacia la cama de la convaleciente con algo que tintineaba a cada paso que daba…

\- ¡Marchando una buena sopa, agua, pan y mucha fruta para nuestra pequeña ciudadana! – dijo agradablemente sentándose en el borde de la cama para ayudarla a incorporarse y ponerle una generosa bandeja sobre las rodillas – Recuerda: saborea la sopa y no te la tomes muy deprisa o se te quemará la lengua.

Como un padre, igual. El pensamiento casi le hizo sonreír a la chica.

Prácticamente a ciegas, Tempest tanteó la bandeja en busca de la cuchara para la sopa y, cuando la halló, casi le temblaba la mano al introducirla en el plato para después llevársela a los labios. Era el ansia, las ganas de comer de golpe; pero se contuvo, no tenía ninguna gana de vomitar después por comer deprisa, su estómago estaba demasiado empequeñecido como para poder soportarlo.

Sorbió la primera cucharada casi con veneración, dando gracias a los dioses por aquella maravilla con sabor a pollo, zanahoria, puerro, cebolla y patata. Hacía tantísimo que no probaba algo tan bueno que la saboreó muy despacio, llenándose a cada nueva cucharada las fosas nasales de aquel vaho estupendo.

Ahora sí podría decirse que la chica era feliz: estaba comiendo una sopa estupenda sentada en una cama estupenda, había un profundo silencio y, con lo hinchados que tenía los ojos, era incapaz de ver absolutamente nada, por lo que no era necesario que viera curas, no señor.

Los dos hombres, Jauffre y Piner, la observaban comer totalmente absortos. El primero dándole vueltas al tema del Amuleto, ansioso por que ella se decidiera a abordar el asunto; el segundo apreciando lo esquelético y demacrado del rostro de la muchacha, sintiéndose repentinamente muy protector con aquella criatura frágil y diminuta cuya existencia ya era de por sí todo un milagro.

Y ella siguió permaneciendo en el más absoluto silencio, comiendo muy despacio para que le sentara bien y no se desperdiciase ni una migaja de aquella cantidad de alimentos que, posiblemente, no viera juntos en una larga temporada. Masticó el pan moreno y la fruta muy suavemente, dejándose para lo último dos maravillosas manzanas crujientes y jugosas de ésas que tanto le gustaban.

Lo cierto es que dejó el plato limpio y un pequeño montoncito de unos muy mondados huesos de la fruta. La comida era sagrada para Tempest. Siempre.

El Hermano Piner le retiró la bandeja de las rodillas, se marchó y ella se estiró para luego estornudar violentamente y volver a arrebujarse entre las mantas y hundir su cabeza en la almohada.

\- Tempest… - comenzó de nuevo Jauffre, sin saber muy bien cómo tratarla.

\- Está bien, lo pillo. – le interrumpió la chica bruscamente con la voz ronca y estropajosa – Quieres saber cómo ha ido a parar a mis manos el Amuleto de Reyes, ¿no?

Directa al grano y sin rodeos.

\- Si no te importa, sí. – respondió Jauffre con evidente alivio en la voz.

Entonces ella se lo contó todo. Muy despacio, muy bajito, haciendo varias pausas para tomar aire amenizadas con alguna que otra tos o estornudo de por medio. Le describió al detalle las ropas rojas de aquellos brujos asesinos, las armaduras con máscara de plata invocadas. Le habló sobre Eidon, de cómo dio su vida por ella, del encuentro con el Emperador que había tenido lugar en la Prisión Imperial, de las últimas palabras de Uriel Septim… repitió todo cuanto había oído a ése respecto de labios del dunmer, que había identificado al culto que le perseguían como "Amanecer Mítico". Le habló también del Príncipe del Caos y de la Destrucción.

\- Mehrunes Dagon. – había dicho Jauffre al respecto, acariciándose pensativamente la barbilla – Un inveterado enemigo de todas las razas mortales. Ya estuvo implicado en el Complot de Jagar Tharn contra en Imperio. La verdad es que no me sorprende descubrir su mano detrás de éste desastre.

Tempest asentía con la cabeza. No es que supiera mucho en realidad acerca de la Historia del Imperio en general, por reciente que ésta fuera. Sabía, de haber escuchado conversaciones ajenas por puro aburrimiento, que hacía en torno a unos cuarenta años atrás el Emperador había sido suplantado por el traidor Jagar Tharn, un poderoso brujo, mientras él se pudría en algún lugar del Oblivion. Más tarde, el usurpador había sido desenmascarado y, gracias a la ayuda de Ria Silmane, que supuestamente era la aprendiz o algo así del propio Tharn, y de su misterioso protegido (un héroe sin nombre, edad u origen que, supuestamente, había sido elegido por los dioses para llevar a cabo tan noble tarea y bla, bla, blá…) habían logrado rescatar al Emperador y derrocar la tiranía del impostor.

Incluso había oído mencionar que una antigua elfa oscura, Barenziah, había tenido mucho que ver a la hora de destapar el engaño… el problema es que Tempest no sabía exactamente quién era ésta mujer ya que unos decían que era una reina y otros la tachaban de "prostituta lasciva sin un ápice de moral o decoro". Así que con eso andaba verde, verde.

Luego sabía que, años después, había ocurrido una especie de crisis o revuelta en Vvardenfell y, por último, los sucesos de la Deformación Oeste (que, francamente, no tenía ni la más remota idea de en qué consistían).

Mira, bastante era que una adolescente mendiga y medio analfabeta supiera todas éstas cosas. No se le pueden pedir peras al olmo.

\- Lo curioso es que, por increíble que parezca, creo tu historia al pie de la letra. – continuó hablando Jauffre – Sólo el extraño destino de Uriel Septim puede haberte traído aquí, no tengo otra explicación.

Tempest bostezó, todavía estaba muy reventada y la conversación le estaba comenzando a resultar verdaderamente tediosa. Quería dormir, sólo un poquito más… unas horitas, otra comida como ésta y un pañuelo para limpiarse los mocos y estaría como nueva y más que dispuesta a hablar de todo lo que éste hombre quisiera. Ella también tenía preguntas, muchas de hecho, pero ahora no le apetecía hablar de nada ni pensar demasiado ya que tenía la cabeza ligeramente embotada y ya le estaba empezando a doler otra vez de tanto pensar en lo que decía mientras le contaba a aquel bretón viejo pero incombustible su historia con pelos y señales.

\- En cuanto a lo que has dicho sobre "cerrar las Fauces del Oblivion"... – oyó que le seguía diciendo la voz de Jauffre a lo lejos – Tampoco yo tengo claro el qué puede significar esto. Al parecer… - y aquí hizo una pausa – El Emperador debió de percibir algún tipo de amenaza procedente del Plano demoníaco del Oblivion. No obstante, el mundo mortal se halla protegido de los Daedra de Oblivion mediante barreras mágicas…

Pero decidió no proseguir al ver que la chiquilla se estaba quedando dormida otra vez.

\- Perdóname. – se disculpó el hombre – Soy consciente de que aún no estás del todo recuperada. – a eso obtuvo una tos por respuesta – He sido un egoísta. Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy, descansa tranquila.

Tempest asintió levemente con la cabeza y un minuto después se quedó dormida.

El viejo bretón suspiró y se levantó lentamente de la silla. Tenía mucho en qué pensar, mucho de lo que preocuparse a partir de ahora con el extraño relato que acababa de escuchar de labios de aquella criatura, igualmente extraña.

Cogió la silla por el respaldo, dispuesto a llevársela a cuestas para hacer el menor ruido posible, y dirigió un último vistazo al rostro de Tempest.

La joven, inocente, sonreía en su sueño.

* * *

_"La leyenda y el mito no existen, tan sólo se tratan de mentiras engrandecidas que el paso del tiempo ha cubierto con poemas, biografías edulcoradas y polvo."_

\- _¿Como el héroe anónimo del Complot de Jagar Tharn?_

_"Sí, mi querida niña, como él. O ella, ¿quién sabe?, también era una persona, debió de tener un nombre, como es lógico. Sin embargo la Historia ha decidido relegarle al anonimato. O tal vez él lo deseara… después de todo, que el mundo entero dependa de ti y de las decisiones que tomes no debe ser tarea fácil… nadie nace siendo héroe, nadie te alecciona al respecto, ése es un camino que la propia persona debe hallar por sí sola."_

\- _Bah, yo al menos no tendré nunca que preocuparme por eso, jamás seré una heroína…_

_"Eso no puedes saberlo, pequeña, el mundo da muchas vueltas y las cosas cambian, al igual que los corazones. La vida es un constante vaivén de sucesos, vida, emociones y sentimientos."_

\- _Vale, pues si yo fuera una heroína cambiaría el mundo. Haría que todos me escucharan, que me siguieran e hicieran todo lo que yo les dijera._

_"Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, no hay nada tan afilado como una lengua demasiado larga ni nada tan poderoso como la mente humana. No dudes un instante que has venido a éste mundo con un propósito definido y que, si así lo estimasen los dioses, te convertirías en su instrumento de la noche a la mañana sin apenas darte cuenta."_

\- _Yo no sería el instrumento de nadie. Seguiría siendo yo y seguiría haciendo lo que me diera la gana._

_"La voluntad divina es retorcida. Te sorprenderías de lo mucho que se puede desear aquello que, más tarde, sabes que odiarás con toda tu alma. En semejante tesitura tienes dos opciones: plegarte a los designios de otros y amar lo que odias o… revelarte en contra de todos y de todo y permanecer siempre en el ojo del huracán."_

\- _Me quedo con la segunda._

_"No te lo recomiendo."_

\- _¿Por qué?_

_"Porque así es como yo fui perdiendo muchas cosas a lo largo de la senda de mi existencia."_

\- _¿Como por ejemplo tu ojo?_

_"Por ejemplo, jovencita, por ejemplo."_

* * *

Pasaron los días y Tempest, poco a poco, fue recuperándose de su catarro a base de mucho reposo y abundante comida caliente tres veces al día, cantidad que no había comido en su vida tan de seguido.

Casi comía con miedo, no creyéndose su buena suerte y sabiendo que aquello no duraría para siempre, temiendo agrandar su estómago y que, una vez volviera a la calle, pasaría una temporada horrible hasta que volviese a reducirse y pudiera aguantar varios días sin comer sin sufrir demasiado.

Piner, el curilla imperial, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que estuviese cómoda: la dejaba dormir todo lo que le diera la gana, le traía cantidades ingentes de comida, ahuyentaba a Jauffre cuando éste se ponía demasiado pesado preguntando más de la cuenta, era amable y simpático con ella…

Inclusive, le prestó una de sus túnicas blancas monacales cuando Tempest estuvo lo bastante fuerte como para salir de la cama y darse un baño.

\- La limpieza lleva la santidad, la comodidad… y el buen olor, sobre todo el buen olor. – le había dicho el imperial, siempre amable y sonriente, señalando su harapiento vestido de fieltro lleno de manchas de sudor y polvo – Y ya va siendo hora de lavar eso, ¿no crees?

Tempest le había mirado con cara de vergüenza, consciente de lo sucia que iba y del estado de desgaste de su ropa. No tenía ni para comer… como para, encima, estarse costeando una muda de ropa de recambio.

No muy segura, se había metido en una habitación cerrada de la segunda planta, donde poder tener un poco de privacidad, y se había desnudado a toda prisa para zambullirse en el enorme barreño con agua caliente y jabón que Piner le había ayudado a preparase.

Anduvo cosa de una hora en remojo como los garbanzos hasta que las yemas de los dedos se le arrugaron. Había estado frotándose a conciencia y se sintió miserable al ver que había dejado el agua de color gris al salir.

Cuando salió con la túnica puesta y la ropa sucia en mano, el Hermano Piner se echó a reír nada más verla, le sobraba tela por todos los lados: las mangas le estaban larguísimas, el faldón le arrastraba por el suelo varios centímetros y las hombreras las llevaba caídas.

En resumidas cuentas: le estaba enorme.

Pero al hombre le parecía la cosa más encantadora del mundo, le parecía una niña pequeña con la carita fruncida de fastidio mientras trataba de lidiar con las mangas, doblándolas para poderse manejar mejor. Y sus ojos enormes sumados a su corta estatura contribuían a dar ésa impresión.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención (y no fue el único ya que Jauffre más tarde se quedaría con una tremenda cara de asombro al verla) fue el color de su pelo.

Sabía que era inusual cuando llegó, pero ahora que estaba limpio, el contraste era significativo.

Lo tenía verde, sí, pero no verde oscuro como había pensado al principio y que, además, era un color más o menos normal para la raza orsimer (si es que entre los ancestros de la chiquilla, por casualidades del destino, hubiera habido algún orco y, por tanto, el providencial gen recesivo). No. Su verde era un verde llamativo, muy vivo, brillante y que daba muchísimo el cante.

Era bonito, eso sí, pero tener un cabello tan llamativo era una mierda, y máxime para una chica tan joven que no sabía ni defenderse con la espada. Era perfectamente comprensible que la muchacha optara por llevar una capucha encima a todas horas que lo ocultara de la vista y así pudiera pasar desapercibida.

Lo llevaba largo hasta las caderas y se lo había trenzado desde la raíz a las puntas de una manera tan elaborada que sorprendía en una mendiga.

Ella resopló, ignorando lo evidente de su color de pelo y arrugó la nariz.

\- Parezco un pato mareado. – dijo agitando los brazos cómicamente mientras intentaba no tropezarse con los bajos de la túnica blanca.

Piner le tomó la ropa sucia de las manos mientras seguía riéndose. La verdad es que en los pocos días que había estado allí le había tomado cariño a la chica. Era tremendamente divertida, irónica, bastante hiperactiva y tenía muchas cosas de chiquilla.

Y él siempre había querido tener un hermano menor al que cuidar. Su padre había muerto joven y su madre jamás había vuelto a casarse. Así pues, como resultado, era hijo único.

Tempest era lo más cercano a una hermanita pequeña que había tenido nunca, y no le hubiera disgustado que se quedase a vivir con ellos. Sin embargo, el Hermano Jauffre parecía tener otros planes para ella.

Planes que no le gustaban demasiado a juzgar por la expresión del viejo bretón cuando la asaltaba a preguntas, ya no sobre el Amuleto de Reyes, sino de su pasado, de si tenía antecedentes penales, de quiénes habían sido sus padres y de por qué una chica tan joven andaba deambulando por el mundo sin rumbo fijo y sin protección de ninguna clase. Ella no sabía responderle en muchas ocasiones, daba datos muy vagos, decía que era una suerte de mendiga errante y que la naturaleza no le asustaba, que no tenía ni pajolera idea de quiénes eran sus padres ni el día verdadero de su cumpleaños, que sabía hacer Camaleón básico y que le gustaban mucho las manzanas.

Retazos sueltos que no abarcaban toda una vida, pero sí decían bastante de su personalidad. Era Tempest, ni más ni menos, con un corazón puro y fuego verde en las venas. Una pequeña diosa mortal que aún permanecía en la fase primigenia del gusano, comenzando a tejer apenas el capullo de la crisálida en la que más adelante evolucionaría.

La juventud es hermosa, siempre es hermosa, y aquella niña era la encarnación de la mismísima belleza que otorga la pubescencia: inquieta, curiosa, inconformista, en ocasiones estridente, buena, inocente, gruñona, adorable… No tenía nada de oscuro como parecía pensar Jauffre, era una personita como otra cualquiera a la cual la vida no le había situado en la mejor posición… pero ni ella parecía amargada o infeliz ni albergaba maldad en su interior.

¿Entonces por qué tantas preguntas?, ¿por qué tanta insistencia sobre el mismo asunto?

Piner meditó cuidadosamente todas éstas cosas y lo único que acertó a comprender es que el destino de aquella joven vendría a separarse de ellos pronto, muy pronto; y eso provocó que, durante un breve instante, mirase fijamente a Tempest con tristeza mientras ésta seguía a lo suyo, bailoteando en círculos torpemente con aquella toga de monje enorme mientras cantaba desafinadamente la misma canción una y otra vez.

**_"Vuela, vuela… ¡por el cielo va!_ **

**_Aquel que surca las montañas, el feroz Asolador de Acantilados, siempre en el camino está._ **

**_Vuela, ¡vuela tan alto…!_ **

**_Lo pierdes de vista en un solo salto._ **

**_Vuela, vuela…"_ **

* * *

_"Nerevarine."_

\- _¡Ése fue el héroe de Morrowind!, ¡la reencarnación de Nerevar!_

_"Así se le conoce, en efecto. Veo que esto de la Historia te gusta."_

\- _Es más interesante que ver crecer la hierba._

_"Observo con agrado que tienes un excelente sentido del humor."_

\- _"La vida tiene más de un sentido, y uno de ellos es que puede llegar a ser, en ocasiones, todo un chiste.", eso me dijiste ayer._

_"Ah, ¿eso dije? Parece ser que los años me están trastocando un poco la cabeza… pero por eso no te preocupes, aún me queda suficiente terquedad para combatir la llegada de Sheogorath."_

\- _¿Sheogorath?, ¿y quién es ése?_

_"No seas ignorante, niña. Sheogorath es el delirio, la locura en sí; el más travieso de los Príncipes Daédricos, su Reino alberga una amplia variedad de artistas, lunáticos y psicópatas. Si Sheogorath decide que le apetece quedarse con tu mente más te vale andarte con ojo… sin caer en la paranoia, no quisiéramos correr la misma suerte que el bueno de Ravate, ¿verdad?"_

\- _Vale, y ahora supongo que me dirás entonces quién es Ravate, ¿no?_

_"No, pequeña, eso te lo dejo a ti, cuando sepas leer y tengas la dicha o la desgracia de que el libro "Los mitos de Sheogorath" caiga en tus manos, averiguarás quién era… o es Ravate."_

\- _¡Pero eso no vale!, ¡yo no sé leer!_

_"Ah, el que algo quiere algo le cuesta. Si deseas tener el poder de las palabras necesitarás un maestro que te las enseñe."_

\- _Vale, ¿te ofreces voluntaria, vieja?_

_"Por ahí vamos bien, enana."_

* * *

A lo largo de las dos semanas siguientes, Tempest ya estaba más que curada y ayudaba en todas las tareas cotidianas a Piner con renovado entusiasmo: barría, ayudaba a tender la colada, aprendió a cocinar… bueno, a medio cocinar, unos pocos platos relativamente sencillos, hacía las camas y se ocupaba de que su nuevo amigo no se quedase dormido durante sus horas de estudio.

Incluso ayudaba al Prior Maborel, siempre con su eterna cara de acelga, a mantener la capilla en buenas condiciones, con lo cual Tempest siempre conseguía algún que otro sombrero de seta seca que llevarse al buche.

La vida era buena, los días transcurrían apacibles para la joven imperial, que había superado en cierta medida su aversión inicial a los tres sacerdotes del Priorato de Weynon… aunque ello no quisiera decir, ni de lejos, que dejaría de tenerles asco a los curas en general, ni hablar, aquellos tres eran una excepción, nada de curas. Curas caca.

En realidad, salvo por el asunto de llamarse "Hermano tal" o "Hermano cual", a Tempest le parecía que no estaba viviendo con curas en realidad, aquella era buena gente, pero buena de verdad; sin vicios, devotos creyentes, caritativos, trabajadores, humildes… y no iban de perfectos por la vida y admitían sus fallos.

Seres con conciencia, seres humanos… muy diferentes de lo que ella conocía tan bien, del lado oscuro de la miseria… del skooma, de los bajos vicios… y de ésos niños, ésos niños solitarios que no sobrevivían.

Tempest no solía pensar mucho en ello, pero nunca lo olvidaba; olvidarlo hubiera sido el peor insulto que hubiera podido lanzar contra todos ésos niños, niños de los que ella había sido parte. Niños que no habían tenido la suerte de nacer con rasgos inusuales como ella.

Ella tenía mucha suerte, mucha, y ahora estaba viviendo momentos de felicidad. Formaba parte de una vida colectiva y tenía un amigo que la cuidaba, como hacía tantos años desde aquello…

Ne'Quinla.

Por eso mismo se alarmó cuando, a la catorceava noche desde que se levantase de su convalecencia, vio a su perdida amiga khajiit en sus sueños. Caminaba hacia ella, despacio, sin hacer ni un solo ruido como era su estilo, le miraba a los ojos con los suyos de un verde intenso, la pupila sesgada y blancas pestañas de nieve, brillando como dos orbes de fuego glauco en la oscuridad, y le hacía gestos de que se levantara inmediatamente.

Si Ne'Quinla decía que había que despertar es que se avecinaban cambios. Cambios importantes.

Que fueran buenos o malos ya era otra cosa.


	4. "Donde el cielo es siempre rojo"

 

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 03: _D_ _onde el cielo es siempre rojo._**

* * *

Rollo, verdadero rollo repollo. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas de madera de una posada bastante penosa a la que había ido a parar tras una jornada de nada más y nada menos que casi diez horas caminando (sin contar los descansos) por el Camino Negro con la intención de bordear por el Oeste el Lago Rumare y, por consiguiente, la Ciudad Imperial, seguir por el Camino Dorado hasta la población de Skingrad, atravesarla, y llegar finalmente a su destino: Kvatch.

Con el ritmo que llevaba llegaría como máximo en tres días, ya lo tenía todo planeado y no se iba a gastar ni la mitad del dinero que le habían dado para el viaje: ochenta y cinco _septims_.

Era mucho dinero, demasiado, casi hasta daba miedo llevar tanta pasta encima, y a ella no le hacía falta todo eso con la cantidad tan ingente de suministros de agua y de comida que llevaba encima; sólo le faltaba por decir que la mochila abultaba más que ella...

Afuera ahora hacía un frío que pelaba y estaba granizando. Decimosegundo día del mes de Estrella Vespertina, Middas. No estaba mal, había conocido inviernos mucho peores en los que, más por salud que por otra cosa, había tenido que detener su vagar errante de un lado para otro para enfocar su itinerario entre las ciudades de Bravil y Leyawiin donde, si bien los inviernos eran a base de lluvias y el clima de humedad general se te metía hasta en los huesos, al menos ni nevaba (y si lo hacía era en ocasiones muy puntuales) ni había ésas pedazo de inundaciones que aquejaban a poblaciones mayormente situadas al Nordeste como Cheydinhal.

Y Anvil, desde luego, no era una opción muy inteligente para pasar el invierno: costa a mar abierto y aguas revueltas que traían como consecuencia más cantidad de embarcaciones que no podían levar anclas. Y eso incrementaba la población marinera en gran medida.

A Tempest no le gustaban demasiado los marineros, la mayoría eran unos guarros borrachos con los dientes picados, que parecía que la única agua que sus cuerpos tocasen fuera la del mar y que, por descontado, estaban más salidos que el pico de una mesa. Ya tuvo el año pasado que lidiar con uno que iba especialmente mamado y que insistía en que ella era su "dulce dama de Wayrest" con la que debía "culminar sus aspiraciones en la vida" que consistían en casarse y echar el polvo de su vida con el que engendraría a la próxima generación de navegantes alcoholizados.

La verdad es que lo recordaba ahora y casi le parecía hasta graciosa la anécdota: dar tumbos de un lado para otro con el tipo ebrio detrás rogándole que fueran hasta la capilla para hacer de ella una mujer honrada (literalmente, sus propias palabras) y que mañana mismo le iría a comprar el anillo, que lo juraba por lo más sagrado.

De hecho, habían acabado en la propia Capilla de Dibella con ella intentando salir de aquel lío lo más educadamente posible diciendo que tenía catorce años (y los aparentaba, de hecho, aunque no los tuviera), con un muy desconcertado sacerdote alegando que él no casaba a una menor de edad, y con un marinero llorando a moco tendido pidiéndole que le esperara un año más hasta que ella fuese mayor y se pudieran casar. Aquel día pasó una vergüenza increíble. Ahora lo veía con algo más de condescendencia, pero no quería repetir.

\- ¿Qué tal una habitación? - oía que le estaba diciendo en ése momento la posadera de aquel lugar donde estaba, una alta elfa de ésas tan guapas cuya raza era la más longeva de cuantas pisasen Tamriel, altmer se llamaban a sí mismos, algo coqueta que respondía al nombre de Nerussa - ¿O tal vez prefieras algo de vino? Es bastante tarde y seguramente estés cansada y sedienta...

Dioses, mira que era pesadita. Ya le había dicho que no una y mil veces, que no quería una habitación (diez monedas, Akatosh, diez monedas por dormir en un saco a ras del suelo en una habitación donde seguramente olería a humanidad y a moho) y que sólo se estaba guareciendo del temporal y que le juraba que no iba a darle problemas de ninguna clase. Para eso estaba allí el vigilante imperial sentado junto al fuego con una jarra de cerveza en la mano y con un brillante espadón de plata al cinto.

Su plan era quedarse sobada en la silla y arrebujada en su manta al amor de la lumbre. Vamos, lo que se dice dormir bajo techo de gratis. Pero allí se ve que no colaba: la alta elfa se estaba empezando a poner insistente y el vigilante había comenzado a estar más atento, con la vista fija en ella. Si no se tomaba algo podrían liársela entre los dos.

De todos modos sonaba lógico, la mujer quería sacar adelante su negocio.

\- Vale, vale, vale... – gruñó Tempest de mala gana - ¿Tienes aguamiel nórdico o similar? Que no sea muy fuerte y que esté rico.

Había dicho aguamiel nórdico como podría haber dicho cerveza argoniana; nunca había probado el alcohol salvo cuando le habían dado pan mojado en vino de comer. Pero como había oído que calentaba el cuerpo y que sabía bien, pues bueno... si era algo suavecito tampoco le disgustaría mucho tomarse un vasito o dos.

La mujer enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Aguamiel nórdico? Tener tengo, pero... ¿no te gustaría más una copa de vino? Tengo de todas clases y de distintas cosechas. - en esto que pareció orgullosa cuando afirmó – De hecho, no encontrarás otro lugar con una variedad tan notoria en cuanto a carta de vinos a lo largo y ancho de Cyrodiil, sino de todo Tamriel, me atrevería a decir.

 _Qué exagerada._ – pensó la chica tentada de hacer rodar los ojos en clara muestra de su escepticismo. Ya no sólo es que la señora elfa le estuviera dando la murga con que bebiera algo, ¡es que encima le estaba diciendo el qué tomar! Jolín, qué tipa más pelma...

\- Está bien. – concedió, cansada de lidiar con ella y con ganas de que le dejase amodorrarse tranquilamente en la silla de una vez – Ponme algo de vino que esté bueno, que no sea muy fuerte y que tampoco sea muy exquisito. Mi bolsa no está lo que se dice boyante si entiendes a qué me refiero.

Decir mentirijillas funcionaba bien, le quitaban a uno de muchos apuros.

\- Oh, sí, sí, claro. – dijo la mujer altmer rápidamente al tiempo que se marchaba para volver casi inmediatamente con una botella y dos copas de cristal, parecía de veras entusiasmada – Te presento un Tamika de hace seis años. – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – Dicen que la cosecha del 427 no fue especialmente destacable; pero créeme cuando te digo que éste vino tiene un buqué magnífico, digno de su sabor: suave, dulce pero no empalagoso, con un tacto que es casi aterciopelado al paladar... una maravilla así merece una copa de cristal enfriado, no una vulgar jarra de peltre. - ilustró mientras sirvió media copa con una delicadeza y una maestría que Tempest no había visto en su vida y que le hicieron sumergirse en las palabras de la alta elfa como si se hallara en presencia de algún tipo de sacerdotisa que le estuviera introduciendo al ritual de la catadura de vino. Era alucinante.

La joven imperial tomó la copa con inseguridad y miró a la mujer frente a sí preguntándose si ella consideraría que estaba asiendo bien el cristal.

Cuando fue a probarlo, oyó la voz de la altmer decirle casi con veneración:

\- Imprégnate de su aroma antes de probarlo, beber un buen vino no es sólo degustar con la lengua, es deleitarte con los cinco sentidos. Debes admirarlo, su color, su tonalidad... oír el sonido que produce al precipitar en la copa, olerlo, notar su tacto con los labios y, finalmente, empaparte de su sabor... no hay nada igual.

Tempest lo olió, agitó delicadamente el líquido en la copa tal y como se lo vio hacer a Nerussa, que se había servido a su vez la otra copa, que presentaba el cristal opaco, como helado. Un pequeño lujo que seguro vendría aparte del pago del vino en sí.

No tuvo tiempo de sentir envidia y de arrepentirse por tacaña porque, una vez completado todo aquel proceso, procedió a probarlo apenas un poco, tal y como se le había aconsejado, y descubrió que la mujer tenía toda la razón: el vino era una verdadera maravilla, tan lleno de matices, tan rico... un pequeño trago te llenaba la boca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De pequeña siempre había considerado que los comentarios que había oído acerca de la catadura de vinos eran una soberana memez, una pijada propia de las clases pudientes que podían permitirse perder el tiempo bebiendo líquidos que debían de saber a zumo y que, según ellos, eran la repera.

Pero no, había estado completamente equivocada y sabía reconocerlo. Aquella simple acción de degustar un vino en condiciones era un pequeño placer que merecía la pena experimentar al menos una vez en la vida, y más si se tenía la oportunidad. Y ella había tenido la suerte de ir a dar con una experta en la materia.

\- Qué bueno. – expresó encantada – Yo no sabía que... bueno, nunca había bebido alcohol antes. – confesó avergonzada y ligeramente ruborizada gracias al calor de la chimenea y al licor.

Nerussa sonrió amablemente y alzó su copa con elegancia.

\- Entonces propongo un brindis por un comienzo impecable. – sugirió mientras le llenaba a la chica la copa de nuevo a la mitad. - Te acabas de iniciar en el mundo del vino con la misma finura que una joven de familia bien, felicidades.

\- Gracias. – musitó Tempest levemente abrumada mientras alzaba la copa intentando imitar el juego de muñeca que había maniobrado la elfa.

Y brindaron. Movieron, percibieron y bebieron.

Sin embargo, a Tempest le bastó una media copa más para comenzar a reírse como una tonta. Tuvo suerte de que la posadera no fuera ninguna desaprensiva que le intentase colar más consumiciones para luego tener que pagarlas. Era una mujer de bien y que disfrutaba con los vinos y todo lo relativo a ellos; y había encontrado en la joven una escucha perfecta. Por lo tanto, siguió hablando.

\- Ciertamente, soy bastante aficionada a coleccionar todas las clases de vinos que sean dignos de mención en todo Tamriel. – declaró emocionada.

La chica la observaba con aire soñador, de repente se sentía tremendamente receptiva, encontrando sumamente interesante todo lo que ésta mujer le decía sobre los vinos y su arte.

\- Sin embargo... – añadió la elfa entonces, pensativamente – Hay una añada que se me resiste: el llamado Vino Sombrío. Oh, cuánto me gustaría añadirlo a mi colección...

\- ¿Y no tienes ni una botella de ése vino que dices? - inquirió Tempest con sincera preocupación.

Nerussa suspiró.

\- Ni una, querida, ni una. Y no creas que no me complacería tenerla... - en esto que la observó cuidadosamente, meditándolo un instante – Vaya, eso me da una idea... Tú... la verdad es que tu aspecto me sugiere al de una aventurera, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Eh? - Tempest, en mitad de su mundo de colores, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería aquella mujer con el comentario de que ella parecía una aventurera.

A ver, ¿una aventurera de ésas de correr aventuras? Pero... si no tenía ni coraza ni botas ni casco ni espada ni... hombre, sí, espada ahora sí que tenía, pero... bueno, también Jauffre le había dado un peto de cuero blindado que llevaba puesto debajo de la túnica gris nueva que le habían regalado... ¿lo habría notado aquella altmer?, ¿acaso con éstos pocos elementos uno ya tenía aspecto de aventurero...? Sonaba bien...

\- Te diré qué. – le propuso Nerussa de repente – Si puedes conseguirme seis botellas de Vino Sombrío estaré encantada de comprártelas a buen precio. - y al ver la cara de asombro de la joven, prosiguió muy emocionada – Todo lo que sé es que se pueden encontrar en las numerosas ruinas de lo que antaño fueran los Fuertes Imperiales dispersos por toda la provincia de Cyrodiil. Según tengo entendido, – añadió bajando la voz con aire de confidencialidad – éste vino es tan poco común porque se ha fabricado en una remesa muy pequeña. Lo fabricó un alquimista que, a su vez, es vinatero. ¡Además de su increíble sabor, la magia que contiene el vino concede temporalmente al que lo bebe la visión del Ojo Nocturno! - susurró estremeciéndose de puro deleite – El vinatero lo hizo especialmente para los soldados de la Legión destinados a los Fuertes que iban a permanecer activos durante mucho tiempo. Es ideal para mantener calientes a los centinelas y ayudarles a ver mejor en la oscuridad. Ingenioso, ¿verdad?

Tempest asintió asombrada no ya por la historia ni las propiedades del susodicho Vino Sombrío, sino por el hecho de que, así a lo tonto, le acababan de hacer un encargo, una misión por cumplir si le apetecía y con una buena recompensa si tenía éxito.

Parecía sacado de un libro, de uno de ésos poemas épicos que hablaban de héroes y aventureros que llevaban a cabo grandes hazañas que luego eran ampliamente reconocidas por el público general y... bueno, quizás no a ése extremo, sólo era buscar una clase de vino raro en Fuertes abandonados... que seguramente estarían infestados de bandidos, de fantasmas o, peor aún... de trasgos.

Y no le molaban un pelo los trasgos, parece ser que teniendo cinco años se escapó no se sabe cómo del orfanato en la Ciudad Imperial y acabó metida en una cueva llena de aquellas alimañas cerca de una de las salidas de las alcantarillas en el islote.

A los bichos seguramente les debió de hacer gracia tener una niña humana como mascota y no se la comieron.

Tempest recordaba vagamente que la cueva olía muy mal, que los bichos olían también muy mal y que comían ratas asadas; hacían ruidos muy raros, chillaban para comunicarse y a la bruja chamán, una de las pocas hembras que recordaba haber visto allí, le gustaba hacerla bailar y que chillase como ellos.

No supo el tiempo que estuvo allí chillando con los seres aquellos, durmiendo entre pilas de cráneos y comiendo carne de rata. Tal vez un mes, tal vez unos pocos días, pero una batida de limpieza de la Legión Imperial barrió la cueva de arriba abajo de trasgos. No quedó ni uno vivo.

A ella la devolvieron al orfanato tras comprobar que nadie había denunciado la desaparición de una niña pequeña. Aquel tipo de negligencias eran normales, los críos del orfanato no eran de nadie y a nadie les importaba una mierda si desaparecían o se los llevaban; menos dinero que gastar en ropa y comida y más para el bolsillo de los funcionarios públicos. Así de fácil.

Si te abandonaban a la puerta del orfanato, tus padres morían y no tenías más familia o te encontraba la Legión Imperial, entrabas en el hospicio.

En caso contrario, y aunque fueras huérfano, podías vivir tranquilamente en las calles, que nadie se iba a preocupar en mandarte de vuelta. A la Guardia Imperial les importabas un carajo y al resto de respetables ciudadanos del Imperio también.

Por eso, dos años después, se volvió a fugar, ésta vez conscientemente, del orfanato junto a Ne'Quinla y nadie hizo nada. Nadie se preocupó, nadie las buscó y a nadie le importó ver a dos criaturas famélicas pidiendo limosna por la calle.

Aquello había sido mejor en realidad que vivir en el asilo, donde pasaban hambre y frío igualmente añadiéndole a eso la odiosa costumbre de la regenta de azotar a los críos con una vara flexible cada vez que llegaban tarde a las clases de educación básica (por no decir de educación cero patatero), hacían algo mal o no se aprendían bien la lección. A Ne'Quinla le había tenido especialmente manía por ser más rebelde que los demás y por ser khajiit. Así que cuando ésta le comunicó que planeaba fugarse, ella, la niña anónima del pelo verde decidió que no podía ni quería vivir sin su Nela y se había marchado con ella.

Fue una decisión feliz, quizás no acertada, pero feliz. Y ahora Ne'Quinla no estaba aquí para buscar vinos con extrañas propiedades por Fuertes abandonados. Ahora estaba ella, Tempest, asombrada por la misión que le acababan de adjudicar, pensativa por todo lo que había recordado en un momento y algo entontecida por el licor. Quería irse a dormir a no mucho tardar, que por la mañana, con la primera luz, se tendría que ir a patita hasta Skingrad y necesitaba estar descansada.

Por eso mismo dijo que sí, que si encontraba una botella de ésas que ya se la traería, que qué tarde era, que necesitaba repasar su itinerario hasta Kvatch donde iba a recoger a un Hermano de la Congregación (y esto último no era del todo mentira en realidad) y que buenas noches. Pagó las copas, que no le salieron muy caras, y sacó su manta para caer a plomo un rato después mientras el vigilante de la Legión Imperial terminaba su ya quinta cerveza de aquella noche.

* * *

\- _Tenemos que hablar, Tempest..._

\- _Lo suponía, he abusado mucho de vuestra hospitalidad y no está bien. Me marcharé mañana temprano con la primera luz del día._

_Había sido gracioso, la cara del viejo Jauffre no podía haber mostrado mayor grado de asombro._

\- _No... no hombre, no, ¡por Los Nueve, muchacha! - había exclamado – Nos agrada enormemente tenerte entre nosotros, Tempest. En realidad no te haces idea de hasta qué punto eres grata y necesaria aquí, no tienes más que preguntar a cualquiera de los Hermanos. Incluso Eronor está encantado de que le ayudes a diario aunque no sepa demostrártelo... No, joven, no queremos que desaparezcas. He venido a ti por otras razones, Tempest, razones en relación al futuro del Imperio._

_Ah, el Imperio. Vuelta a empezar con el mismo tema de siempre._

\- _Jauffre... – le había dicho ella – Te he contado todo cuanto sé a ése respecto, no entiendo qué más quieres que te diga. No puedo darte información que no poseo. Creo que más bien deberías hablar con ése Baurus, el Cuchilla que protegía al Emperador; probablemente él te pueda dar mayor detalle de todo cuanto ocurrió allí..._

\- _Lo sé todo, Tempest. – decía el viejo con aire tranquilizador – Mandé una carta a ése joven pidiéndole todos los detalles pertinentes y confirmó lo que tu amigo Eidon te dijo: los responsables de la muerte de Uriel Septim son los seguidores del culto daédrico en honor a Menhures Dagon, el Amanecer Mítico. De hecho, el asesinato ya es oficialmente público y el Consejo de Ancianos ha movilizado a la Legión Imperial y ha puesto al corriente del asunto al Archimago Hannibal Traven del Gremio de Magos en la Universidad Arcana para que los apoye y actúe en consecuencia enviando magos de batalla que rastreen hasta la más mínima pista de éstos asesinos fanáticos._

_La chica entonces le había mirado sin decir nada. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, ¿no estaba ya todo bajo control entonces? ¿Qué tenía ella ahora que ver en todo aquel embrollo?_

\- _Espera, dices entonces que has hablado con Baurus. – había razonado - ¿Cómo es posible que un soldado de élite coja y decida hacerle caso así de buenas a primeras a un sacerdote de Talos? ¿Tan fácil es hablar con ésa gente?, porque yo también quisiera hablar con él sobre Eidon..._

\- _No te precipites, chiquilla. – le había advertido Jauffre con ésa tranquilidad suya tan característica a la que se había acabado habituando en el tiempo pasado viviendo en el Priorato de Weynon – Y aquieta la lengua antes de ceder a la impresión que te hagas de una persona a simple vista. Las apariencias engañan y yo mismo no soy una excepción a ésa regla, Tempest, porque yo soy el Gran Maestro de los Cuchillas. Servimos al Emperador y al linaje de los Septim. Talos es nuestro protector._

_Y al ver la cara que había puesto la chica, Jauffre se había echado a reír._

\- _¿Te extrañas de encontrarme aquí? La discreción es nuestro lema. Sólo unos pocos de nosotros tenemos el honor de servir públicamente en la Guardia Imperial._

\- _¿Me estás diciendo que eres un guardaespaldas del Emperador, el jefazo de todo el cotarro nada menos, y yo aquí llamándote de "tú"?_

_Oportuna y discreta como ella sola._

_Lo bueno es que Jauffre ya la conocía y, pese a todo, gozaba de un excelente sentido del humor pese a su posición y a su edad._

\- _No sería digno de ostentar el título de Gran Maestro de los Cuchillas si me dejase llevar por la soberbia, Tempest, un sensei debe saber en todo momento que la clave del mismo saber proviene de la ignorancia. - había dicho el viejo bretón enigmáticamente - Siempre mi sabiduría y experiencia serán pocas y siempre puedo aprender hasta del más joven e inexperto._

\- _¿Qué es eso de "sensei", Jauffre?_

\- _Es una palabra akaviri para llamar "maestro". Discúlpame joven, siempre me olvido de que no todo el mundo puede entender el idioma del otro continente._

\- _¡¿Has estado en Akavir?! - había preguntado Tempest patidifusa y repentinamente emocionada - ¿Cómo es?, ¿viven ahí razas como las del Imperio o es cierto lo que dicen de los hombres-mono y los hombres-serpiente?_

\- _¿Los Tang Mo y los Tsaesci? - Jauffre se había llevado la mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo – Los primeros te puedo asegurar que existen, y muchos han pisado Tamriel, lo creas o no... pero de los segundos no te sabría decir, muchacha, nunca vi signo alguno de su existencia ni creo que mi espada podría medirse con los aceros legendarios de los Lores vampíricos Tsaesci. - y había desviado bruscamente la cuestión, evidentemente incómodo con el rumbo de la conversación – No nos desviemos del asunto, Tempest, tienes la virtud de arrancarme de la memoria historias extrañas._

\- _Llámalo curiosidad._

\- _Una curiosidad demasiado exacerbada puede ser peligrosa, sin duda. – había murmurado el Gran Maestro para reanudar su hilo de diálogo y reordenarse las ideas en la cabeza – Te he hecho llamar, joven, porque necesito que me hagas un favor. Un favor que hará mucho bien para el Imperio y que sólo requerirá de tu tiempo. Necesito que viajes, Tempest._

\- _¿Que viaje?, ¿a dónde? - había inquirido la chica._

\- _A la ciudad de Kvatch, al Sur de aquí. – había dicho el viejo muy seriamente – Debes ir allí y encontrar al heredero de Uriel Septim, el último de su linaje._

\- _¿El heredero de Uriel? - se recordaba a sí misma preguntando, extrañada - ¿Quién es?, ¿y por qué está en Kvatch en lugar de la Ciudad Imperial?_

\- _Su nombre es Martin. Es sacerdote en la Capilla de Akatosh, en Kvatch. - le había explicado Jauffre - Soy uno de los pocos que conoce su existencia. Hace muchos años, serví como capitán de los guardaespaldas de Uriel. Una noche, Uriel me llamó a sus aposentos privados. Allí había una cesta con un bebé, un niño, que estaba durmiendo en aquel momento. Uriel me ordenó que lo llevara a un sitio seguro y yo no dudé en obedecerle sin cuestionar sus motivos. Nunca me contó nada acerca del bebé, pero yo sabía que era hijo suyo. De vez en cuando me preguntaba por la salud y los progresos que hacía el niño. - y se había puesto repentinamente rígido, casi pálido - Sabiendo esto, Tempest, debes encontrarle de inmediato. Si el enemigo está enterado de su existencia, como parece probable, corre un tremendo peligro._

_Y Tempest también había temblado de sólo pensarlo. Sin Heredero no había Imperio, y sin Imperio no había unidad. La guerra de poderes sería sólo cuestión de tiempo. Y ella no quería pasar por el mal trago de una guerra civil._

_Pero todo había ido tan rápido... no podía negarse ya que aquella gente le habían tratado muy bien y se habían ocupado de ella en su enfermedad. Incluso le habían regalado ropa nueva, comida y dinero._

_Por unos días de viaje inocuo no pasaría nada, ¿verdad?_

_Al fin y al cabo, se lo habían pedido educadamente y no sería muy difícil traer a un manso cura hasta el Priorato de Weynon._

_¿Verdad...?_

* * *

Verdad era que hacía un frío increíble. Incluso yendo hacia el Sur.

Mal auguraba Tempest las cosechas de ésta temporada con un viento norteño tan bestia.

_Dioses, si no fuera porque en mi vida he pisado Skyrim, me atrevería a decir que éste va a ser un invierno al más puro estilo nórdico. En Bruma se les tienen que estar congelando las ideas._

Nada que el viejo Ongar no pudiera contrarrestar a ritmo de botellín, desde luego.

Mira que ella había estado veces en Bruma y había visto hombres y mujeres nórdicos para dar y tomar y, aún así, seguía asombrándose de aquella gente, la mayoría paletos llegados de pueblos perdidos de la mano de Kynareth, de ojos fríos, puño férreo y corazón ardiente, rubios como la miel y con un pedazo de acento de aquí te espero.

Los nórdicos, con diferencia, eran la raza humana más intrigante de todas. A Tempest le hubiera gustado ser una mujer nórdica, así hubiera zurrado a más de un petardo mañanero en Waterfront cuando era pequeña.

Eso y que ahora estaría pegando zancadas por el Camino Dorado, no pasitos de pitiminí de imperial canija.

Éste ya era su tercer día de marcha y la impaciencia de Tempest por alcanzar Kvatch era más que evidente. Caminaba a paso vivo con la nariz colorada, mordisqueando una manzana (¡ay, las manzanas!) mientras iba de señalización en señalización, no teniendo muy claro el camino exacto a tomar para ir a la ciudad de destino.

Que ella recordara, rara vez había pasado por Kvatch precisamente por hallarse fuera del camino habitual, por estar situada cuesta arriba y porque aquellos parajes eran muy solitarios, territorio a campo abierto para los salteadores de caminos.

Kvatch era una ciudad muy próspera, muy rica, pero geográficamente mal situada. Al menos para las rutas de comercio y los peregrinos.

**_"Kvatch, ¿a dónde te "vatch"?_ **

**_Por éstos recovecos en el camino que atravesar,_ **

**_no eres una ciudad fácil, Kvatch._ **

**_Mis pies se cansan de tanto caminar,_ **

**_y mi ánimo de tanta cuesta que empinar._ **

**_Estoy cansada y a un sacerdote he de encontrar..."_ **

La rima fácil a Tempest se le daba de miedo. Especialmente cuando se trataba de decir tonterías variadas.

Sin embargo, pronto dejó de cantar y de componer odas a las chorradas cotidianas cuando lo notó.

Fue a subir más cuesta, al ir a girar a la derecha, donde el cartel indicaba claramente que la ciudad estaba siguiendo un camino empinado que Tempest sabía que iba en zigzag.

No era nada en particular, sólo...

_Akatosh... no me digas que va a haber tormenta..._

El aire estaba cargado, de eso no cabía duda; cargado, con nubes y con electricidad estática que hacía que a Tempest se le pusieran los pelillos del brazo de punta.

Espera, ¿electricidad? ¿Una tormenta eléctrica en pleno invierno?

Tempest siguió ascendiendo.

Y llegó un punto en que la electricidad flotante le alborotó la trenza bajo la capucha haciendo que el cabello cobrara vida propia y se expandiera en todas direcciones una vez se descubrió la cabeza para tratar de arreglar aquel desbarajuste.

Anduvo cosa de diez minutos peleándose con aquella locura verde hasta que consiguió volver a peinarla de un modo medianamente decente. Se puso de nuevo la capucha, y de éstas cosas que miró al cielo.

Y sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que veía cuando procesaron una vorágine de nubes rojas en espiral que parecía devorarse a sí misma surcada por relámpagos distantes de color púrpura cuyo rugido sonaba amortiguado y en eco.

_¿Pero qué coño...?_

Aquella visión le sobrecogió, inconscientemente, el ánimo. No es que no hubiera visto puestas de sol que bañasen el cielo y los caminos de tonos cálidos y rojizos... es que aquello rozaba la exageración.

Y se percató más adelante, al llegar a un saliente rocoso, de que lo que sus ojos contemplaban no era ninguna puesta de sol.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en malas espinas o similar ya que, repentinamente, algo impactó a gran velocidad contra ella y la tiró al suelo.

Cuando se repuso del golpe y fue a levantarse, unas manos de dedos largos le asieron de los hombros y la levantaron bruscamente del suelo. Una vez en pie, comenzaron a zarandearla.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Corre mientras haya tiempo! ¡La Guardia todavía se mantiene en el camino pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que los dobleguen! - oyó que le gritaban cerca del rostro con voz atiplada.

Y Tempest entonces enfocó la faz dorada de sesgados ojos gualdos de un muy aterrorizado altmer que continuaba asiéndola por los hombros y la miraba fijamente como a la expectativa.

Aquello la descolocó.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¡Por la sangre de los dioses!, no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Saber el qué?

\- ¡Una horda de daedra arrasó Kvatch anoche! Al otro lado de las murallas había portales que brillaban. ¡Puertas al mismísimo Oblivion!

_¿Daedra?, ¿Oblivion? Oh, bendito Akatosh..._

\- Espera... ¿de qué va todo esto? - acertó a preguntar la chica, desconcertada como se hallaba en aquel instante.

El alto elfo parecía severamente alterado.

\- Había una criatura enorme... - murmuró distraídamente, sus ojos sin ver a la joven que tenía delante, completamente ido de la realidad - Algo salido de una pesadilla... se arrojó sobre las murallas... lanzando fuego. Había una horda a su alrededor... todos matando...

Oh, joder... aquello no estaba dentro de sus parámetros... aquello no iba incluido en el plan.

El Oblivion... ¿sabía acaso aquel elfo loco lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Y si simplemente estaba colocado? El azúcar lunar y el skooma, además de acelerar los procesos neurológicos, también producían alucinaciones.

\- Oye... ¿tú estás seguro de todo eso? Me refiero a que... bueno... ya sé que una pipita de azúcar te puede molar de vez en cuando, pero...

El hombre entonces volvió a la realidad y la miró fijamente, indignado.

\- ¡No estoy drogado! - replicó ofendido - ¡Ve tú misma a verlo! ¡Kvatch es una ruina humeante! Somos todo lo que queda, ¿me entiendes? ¡Todos los demás están muertos!

Aquello iba de mal en peor.

\- ¿Quiénes quedáis?

\- ¡¿Estás ciega?!, ¡¿acaso no ves el campamento delante de ti?!

Tempest desvió la vista del rostro del alto elfo y se percató, para su horror, de que a veinte metros de ellos se alzaban los techos de lona de varias tiendas de campaña.

La chica apreció que había apenas una docena de personas en el supuesto grupo superviviente y que, efectivamente, todo el mundo parecía confuso y asustado.

Entonces se fijó en las ropas del elfo, que aún no la había soltado, y en su semblante: todo lleno de cenizas y con cierto aire demacrado.

Muy mal tenía que estar un altmer para presentar aquel aspecto, sin duda.

Tempest se humedeció los labios y preguntó, intentando no empezar a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Y... ¿cómo se supone que habéis escapado de la ciudad?

\- Fue Savlian Matius... y algunos de los otros guardias... ayudaron a que algunos escapáramos... nos abrieron paso justo a través de las puertas de la ciudad. Savlian dice que puede mantener la carretera... - en esto que pareció recordar algo hasta que su mandíbula empezó a tensarse horriblemente y, con una mueca de horror, soltó a la joven - No... ¡no!, ¡no le creo! ¡Nada puede detenerlos! ¡Si lo hubieras visto, lo sabrías...!

Miró a ambos lados como si fuera un conejo pendiente del siguiente movimiento del lobo para salir huyendo.

\- ¡Yo me largo de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Llegarán de un momento a otro, te lo aseguro! ¡Corre mientras puedas!

\- Pero...

Tempest no acertó a acabar la frase que iba a decir cuando tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no ser nuevamente arrollada en el momento en que el altmer decidió salir despedido a la carrera como alma que lleva el Diablo sin mirar atrás.

La chica observó consternada alejarse corriendo a aquel infeliz y giró la cabeza en dirección al improvisado campamento, indecisa.

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?, ¿sería verdad que la ciudad había sido atacada?

Y, de ser así, ¿quién había sobrevivido?

Debía, por lo menos, preguntar dónde estaba el sacerdote Martin por allí. Con suerte estaría con los habituales de su iglesia dando apoyo espiritual (para eso servían los curas, ¿no?) y lo único que tendría que hacer sería llevárselo lo antes posible al Priorato de Weynon; no podía volver a Jauffre con las manos vacías.

No, no podía. De hecho, no _debía_ volver sin nada.

Entonces se puso manos a la obra y le buscó; preguntó a todas y cada una de las personas en el asentamiento temporal que habían organizado allí y nadie supo decirle con seguridad si el tal Martin estaba o no entre ellos o dentro de las murallas de la ciudad.

\- ¿El sacerdote?, no creo que lograra salir de la ciudad. Muy pocos lo conseguimos. - le dijeron - Es posible que Savlian Matius sepa algo más. Él tiene a su cargo la Guardia de la ciudad que defiende el campamento.

Todo el mundo parecía empeñado en guiarla hasta el tal Savlian Matius, todos hablaban de él como si fuera la única persona capaz de dar sentido a toda aquella locura.

Le indicaron que debía subir la colina, camino a Kvatch, hacia los parapetos y trincheras, donde el cielo aún era más rojo.

Tempest entonces corrió. Corrió como no creyó hacerlo nunca. Corrió sin pararse a reflexionar absolutamente nada, sin cuestionarse si estaba poniendo en riesgo su seguridad y sin otra meta que encontrar al dichoso cura y salir pitando de allí.

Al terminar de subir la colina, el corazón se le detuvo y un sudor frío comenzó a perlarle la frente cuando la imagen que saltó a traición ante sus ojos le hirió la vista.

Kvatch estaba en llamas.

Y frente a las puertas de la ciudad, sostenido entre dos pilares de roca volcánica semejantes a protuberancias arácnidas surgidas de las entrañas de la mismísima tierra, rodeado de un halo de fuego rojo como la sangre, como un ojo que todo lo observara, chispeando frente a un puñado de soldados armados había un enorme portal a otra Dimensión.

Tempest se quedó paralizada observando aquella monstruosidad surgida quién sabe de qué pesadilla y no acertó a oír los gritos, ni a oler la sangre, ni a fijarse en los cadáveres carbonizados a su alrededor.

En aquel momento, la mente de Tempest voló muy lejos fantaseando con el deseo de despertar de aquel mal sueño.

Pero no despertó.


	5. "Desde el Infierno"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 04: _Desde el Infierno._**

* * *

\- _¡Hermanita!, ¿dónde has estado? ¡Te dije que no te movieras de aquí!_

\- _Es que me aburría estarme quieta..._

\- _¡Me da igual!, ¡si tu hermana mayor te dice que no te muevas, pues no te tienes que mover!_

_Nela siempre se enfadaba mucho cuando no le hacía caso. Ella sabía que lo hacía por su bien, pero es que eso de estarse quieta..._

\- _No me gusta jugar a eso, ¡juguemos a otra cosa! - exclamaba ella riéndose alborozada y dando saltitos como los bichitos ésos que eran tan grandotes y tenían las patas largas._

\- _No es un juego, hermanita. – decía la pequeña khajiit con su voz de minino encantador, incapaz de ser tomada en serio durante más de tres segundos seguidos – Los mendigos son malos, ya te lo dije, y no me gusta que andes cerca de ellos._

\- _"Ni tampoco de los hombres." - había recitado ella, aprendidas de memoria las lecciones tan valiosas de Nela sobre la naturaleza mortal – Siempre me dices eso, pero nunca me explicas por qué._

_Y Nela, ¡ay, Nela!, ponía ésa cara de gatito extraviado tan dulce, tan desamparada... con aquellos ojos verdes enormes incrustados como piedras preciosas en la triste carcasa de su rostro demacrado y flaco._

\- _Y también siempre te digo que es mejor que no lo sepas, ¿verdad?_

\- _Sí._

\- _Pues ya está._

\- _Pues no lo entiendo._

\- _Pues no lo entiendas._

_¡Qué manía con no decirle las cosas! Jamás entendía los secretos de los mayores ni ése afán por guardarlos tan celosamente. Parecía como si todo el mundo estuviera de acuerdo en no responder a sus preguntas y en darle sólo información a trozos. ¿Así cómo iba a aprender?_

_Se acordaba también de los secretos de la regenta del orfanato, de su manía persecutoria por cambiarse el color del pelo a rubio teniendo ella el pelo blanco y de ése vestido rojo tan bonito que se ponía para bailar sola y cantar con voz de pito cuando pensaba que nadie la observaba._

_También estaban las otras mujeres que llevaba a su cuarto. Unas amigas muy raras y mucho más jóvenes que ella con las que se abrazaba y se daba besos en la boca._

_De las pocas veces que salían a jugar al patio, en una de ésas vino un hombre joven que se saltó la valla y fue derecho a la regenta para agarrarla del cuello y zarandearla compulsivamente mientras gritaba palabras raras como "leñadora" o "tortillera", alegando que no se volviera a acercar a su hermana o le partiría las piernas._

_Ella no entendía por qué aquel hombre decía ésas cosas si ni la regenta cortaba árboles ni les hacía nunca de comer una triste tortilla de huevos de kwama._

_Ésa semana en el orfanato habían recibido más azotes de los normales._

_Y Nela, la que más._

\- _Vámonos. – oía que le estaba diciendo la niña khajiit en aquel momento – He conseguido algo de dinero y hoy podremos comernos un bocadillo de jamón y manzanas muy rojas y muy ricas. – añadía con una sonrisa gatuna._

\- _¡¿Manzanas?! - exclamaba ella alborozada - ¿Manzanas de las de verdad, de las que crujen y tienen mucha agua?_

\- _Sí, manzanas de las buenas. - asentía Nela dulcemente – Pero antes tienes que quitar ésa cara de boba y despertarte un poco, hermanita. Estás en las nubes._

* * *

\- ¡CUIDADO!

El grito que casi le perfora los tímpanos fue seguido inmediatamente de la sensación de ser tirada al suelo y de un peso metálico oprimiéndole el pecho.

Cuando logró centrarse y entender el qué había ocurrido, el hombre que la había apartado de la trayectoria de una bola incandescente le cubrió la cabeza con los brazos cuando ésta impactó contra uno de los parapetos de madera improvisados para resistir el ataque daedra y lo voló en pedazos.

El autor de tal demostración de magia de Destrucción Elemental era nada menos que una desagradable criatura que Tempest no había visto en su vida: pequeñajo, peludo, bípedo, parduzco, de enormes orejas puntiagudas, con cola y un encantador juego de garras, pezuñas y dientes en sierra capaces de cortarle a uno la piel a tiras en menos de cinco minutos.

Su salvador, un hombre imperial de tez tostada y ojos pequeños que si no rozaba los cincuenta poco le quedaba, se levantó del suelo de un impulso y cargó como un lunático contra aquel ser, espada en mano, hasta que lo redujo a cuchilladas a un montón de carne sanguinolenta mientras la cosa chillaba y pataleaba como un cerdo rabioso a las puertas del matadero.

Tempest se levantó del suelo sabiendo que con el golpe se habría hecho un buen chichón, corrió a esconderse detrás ya no de un parapeto, sino de una roca de tamaño mediano, soltó su mochila de viaje y sacó de su cinturón la daga élfica de Eidon, que le temblaba en las manos como si toda ella se hubiera transformado en un flan.

Oyó pasos en su dirección y agarró el mango del arma con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño en las palmas de las manos. Estaba sudando tan a lo bestia y había tanta electricidad en el ambiente que temió por un momento electrocutarse sin querer.

\- ¡Tú, civil! - oyó que le decían a su derecha - ¡Este lugar no es para ti! ¡Vuelve al campamento enseguida!

La chica alzó la cabeza y contempló de nuevo al hombre que la había salvado momentos antes. Estaba de pie frente a ella, con los brazos en jarras y parecía enfadado.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos era ésa cosa...?! - atinó la joven a decir con la voz afónica.

\- Mejor será que vuelvas al campamento. No se sabe cuándo saldrán más de ellos de ese diabólico Portón de Oblivion. - le dijo el hombre en tono de reprimenda, como un adulto regañando a un niño que se ha pasado de listo.

Tempest se humedeció los labios.

\- Busco a Savlian Matius. – dijo.

\- Yo soy Savlian Matius. – replicó el hombre secamente mientras le daba una mirada crítica – Vas muy aseada, tú no formas parte de los supervivientes del campamento, ¿verdad?

Tempest negó con la cabeza.

\- Acabo de llegar. – explicó – Pregunté en el campamento qué pasaba y la gente está muy asustada. Me dijeron que una horda de daedra invadieron la ciudad y arrasaron todo. Esperaba que estuvieran borrachos, pero ya veo que no.

El imperial enarcó una ceja.

\- Bien. – suspiró tendiéndole la mano y ayudando a la chica a que se levantara – Ahora que ya has visto el panorama te sugiero que vuelvas inmediatamente al campamento y estés atenta a los caminos por si ves algún jinete de la Legión Imperial que pueda prestarnos ayuda. He perdido muchos hombres aquí y los que han entrado en ésa cosa no han regresado. - la miró muy serio - No sé cómo cerrar el Portón, pero tiene que poderse, porque el enemigo ha cerrado los que abrieron durante el ataque inicial, tal vez con un destacamento más numeroso podríamos hacer una incursión a gran escala.

\- Pero... ¡necesito saber dónde está el Hermano Martin! - exclamó la muchacha apretándole la mano con fuerza - ¡He venido hasta aquí por él!, ¡es de suma importancia que le encuentre!

Savlian Matius calló un momento.

\- ¿Te refieres al sacerdote? La última vez que lo vi dirigía un grupo hacia la Capilla de Akatosh. - murmuró pensativamente - Si tiene suerte, estará atrapado ahí dentro con todos los demás, seguro... al menos de momento. Si no la tiene...

Tempest le miró desolada. Oh, dioses, tendría que entrar en la ciudad y ponerse a buscar a un maldito cura del que no sabía siquiera si seguía con vida.

\- Necesito entrar en Kvatch. – expuso – Hay que sacar a ésa gente de allí. – mintió, ya que su único objetivo era sacar al tal Martin de ahí. El resto le importaban francamente pimiento y medio – No podemos dejarles morir a su suerte.

Sin embargo, el truco no coló.

\- ¡¿Entrar?! - exclamó Matius como si le estuviera hablando a una loca - ¡¿Cómo se supone que vas a entrar con un Portón al Oblivion abierto delante de las puertas?!

\- Tiene que haber alguna manera... ¡no podéis quedaros simplemente defendiendo unas trincheras que se caen a pedazos! - clamó la chica desesperada - ¡Vuestra ciudad se ha ido al cuerno!, ¡hay que sacar a la gente y avisar a la Legión! - insistió.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

\- ¡No podemos dejar que los daedra salgan y se repartan por la provincia! - gritó indignado - ¡Quién sabe lo que pueden hacer si no los contenemos! - en esto que pareció calmarse un poco hasta que Tempest observó la rabia contenida en su mirar - Mi casa... ¡Maldita sea, mi casa en llamas...! ¡Soy el primero que no soporta tener que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada! - escupió airado - No estábamos preparados para esto. Salieron de la nada. Eran tantísimos... Ojalá pudiera contraatacar... pero no podemos abandonar la barricada hasta que el Portón de Oblivion esté cerrado. Lo siento.

Y Tempest le observó alejarse de ella para tomar posición y seguir defendiendo la ruina que aún recordaba como su hogar. No había nada que hacer, aquel tipo no le ayudaría a entrar en la ciudad y, mientras seguían esperando refuerzos de la Legión Imperial, Martin podría morir ahí dentro.

El último heredero del linaje Septim achicharrado o empalado por la espada de un daedra.

Tempest se agachó inmediatamente cuando otra bola de fuego le pasó rozando por la cabeza y observó desde su posición a la Guardia de Kvatch (o lo poco que quedaba de ella) reducir a dos de aquellas repelentes criaturas chillonas que acababan de salir del Portón.

Con más miedo que decisión rebuscó en la mochila de viaje hasta dar con la capa de Camaleón de Eidon. Tragó saliva, tenía una idea... una idea que era un auténtico suicidio en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Pero estaba desesperada, y la desesperación puede llegar a hacer que tomes medidas extremadamente insólitas a la hora de la verdad. Se la puso y, aún con el puñal élfico en la mano, se aproximó a Savlian Matius, quien había vuelto a hacer pedacitos a otro de aquellos bichos.

\- ¡Voy a entrar! - exclamó la chica cuando llegó a su altura.

Savlian Matius y sus hombres se giraron desconcertados.

\- ¡Por Los Nueve! - exclamó Matius - ¿Aún sigues aquí?

\- ¡He dicho que voy a entrar! - repitió ella más para autoconvencerse que otra cosa - ¡Prométeme que si logro cerrar el Portón sacarás a ésa gente de allí!

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

\- ¡Prométemelo! - insistió ella.

Y Savlian Matius asintió, sobrecogido por las intenciones de la chica.

\- Si cierras el Portón entraremos en la ciudad. – prometió – No obstante te aviso que he enviado hombres a través del Portón para ver si podían encontrar una forma de cerrarlo y no han regresado.

\- Me arriesgaré. - declaró la chica.

\- Bien. – dijo él - Si puedes entrar, averigua qué les ha pasado. Si están vivos, ayúdales a terminar el trabajo. Si no, mira a ver el qué puedes hacer por tu cuenta. Todo lo que puedo decir es: buena suerte. Si vuelves con vida, te estaremos esperando. - añadió.

La chica asintió, se arrebujó en la capa encantada, se cubrió el rostro con la capucha y corrió, daga en mano, hacia el centro del Portón.

Lo atravesó de una vez con el cuerpo entero y fue como atravesar un espejo, sólo que al revés: la que sintió su alma fragmentarse fue ella.

* * *

_…_

_Zumbido._

_Estaba subiendo de volumen, dentro de sus oídos, dentro de ella._

_Latía en su pecho, pero era como si su propio corazón fuera un simple zumbido, un órgano ácrono a aquella magnitud dimensional._

_Su cabeza... su mente... Cuerpo y mente se hallaban escindidos en aquel instante. ¿Habrían muerto aquellos soldados al intentar atravesar una puerta hacia lo desconocido que te volvía loco...?_

_..._

* * *

En el momento en que sintió que sus pies pisaban tierra firme, Tempest abrió los ojos.

Y deseó no haberlo hecho.

Ante ella se alzaba una llanura volcánica plagada de hierbajos grises y coronada por un cielo tormentoso, rojo como la sangre, cuyos relámpagos semejaban venas de un enorme sistema arterial surcando el tejido de un organismo de pesadilla.

Avanzó unos metros, temblorosa y obligándose por fuerza a dar cada paso, por aquel mundo en rojo y gris que presentaba hostilidad por cada rincón donde se mirara: rocas plomizas y afiladas cortaban a cuchillo la configuración del paisaje, sospechosas plantas que se mecían sin que ninguna clase de viento soplara por aquel páramo desolado, postes de algo que semejaba madera hundidos en la tierra estéril ostentaban cráneos humanos atados en la punta que iban indicando a Tempest el camino a seguir.

Tan pendiente iba mirando a ambos lados del camino que se tropezó con algo hasta que casi se come el suelo, al observar más de cerca con qué había tropezado se puso lívida del susto cuando sus ojos reconocieron tendida en el suelo la figura carbonizada de lo que otrora fuera una persona.

Dejó atrás aquella cosa y avanzó con suma cautela, pegada a las rocas para que el efecto del Camaleón avanzado la confundiera a la vista con el gris plomizo de las piedras, procurando no hacer ni un solo sonido y siempre con la daga élfica en mano. Más adelante encontró una suerte de menhires o tótems de piedra gris perla adornados con una suerte de escritura roja en vertical que refulgía sobre la superficie rocosa (y que vete tú a saber lo que diría, lo mismo aquello en vez de ser indicaciones eran insultos y cochinadas, igual que en los váteres públicos de cualquier ciudad de la provincia imperial); éstos a su vez le indicaban un camino a seguir de frente en dirección a unas enormes puertas de hierro que no tenían mucha pinta de querer abrirse.

Las puertas en cuestión se hallaban custodiadas por un par de aquellas criaturas gritonas que había visto en las barricadas y Tempest supo que sería una temeridad ir hacia un camino bloqueado donde ésos bichos le podrían cerrar el paso y merendársela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

A ver, tampoco es que fueran muy grandes, pero lanzaban bolas de fuego; y fuego sobre la tela de su túnica significaba convertirse en un bonzo, así de fácil.

Torció hacia la izquierda silenciosamente y siguió caminando. Había dos caminos posibles y, simplemente por proximidad a las puertas de hierro, eligió el de la derecha. Había visto de lejos lo que semejaba a una torre oscura y casi prefería meterse en un edificio antes que quedarse a campo abierto, expuesta a quién sabe qué.

\- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡muérete de una vez! - le sobresaltó una voz y se preparó para salir corriendo cuando vio que la amenaza no iba para ella.

Al contrario, desde la piedra detrás de la cual se había escondido nuevamente pudo observar a un hombre, un imperial por lo que parecía, ataviado con la que supuso que era la cota de malla de la Guardia de Kvatch, que estaba intentando deshacerse de uno de aquellos bichos chillones dotado con unas garras especialmente largas.

Le apuñalaba y la cosa aquella no dejaba de chirriar y de dar zarpazos a diestro y siniestro hasta que el hombre logró, finalmente, hundirle la hoja de su espada en el cuello flaco y pellejudo.

Haciendo palanca con el pie, el imperial sacó su espada de la criatura y resopló. Tempest decidió entonces quitarse la capucha de la túnica de Camaleón y, saliendo de su escondite, caminó hacia el tipo con la daga baja.

\- ¡Gracias a Los Nueve! - exclamó el hombre, primero pillado por sorpresa cuando vio a la pequeña figura de la muchacha caminar en su dirección, después aliviado al ver que era tan humana como él - Nunca pensé que volvería a ver otra cara amable... - resopló - ¡A los otros... se... se los llevaron a la torre!

\- ¿Eres de la Guardia de Kvatch? - preguntó ella cautelosamente, manteniendo una segura distancia con el hombre.

\- Sí, sí... - asintió el hombre nerviosamente - El capitán Matius nos envía para intentar cerrar el Portón. Nos han tendido una emboscada... nos han atrapado y... subyugado.

\- Yo he venido para probar otra cosa. – admitió ella – Si luchar abiertamente no da resultado como estoy viendo, tal vez pueda uno infiltrarse sin hacer ruido y ver cómo cerrar esto. – explicó - ¿Qué hay que hacer?

El hombre la miró detenidamente.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? - inquirió de golpe - ¿Cómo te has metido en éste lío?

\- Mi edad no importa. – replicó ella repentinamente molesta de haber sido tomada, evidentemente, por una cría – Dime sólo cómo debo proceder para cerrar esto.

\- ¿Honestamente?, ni idea. – contestó el hombre bastante desconcertado - Yo he conseguido escapar, pero los otros están esparcidos al otro lado de ese puente. Han llevado a Menien a la gran torre y no sé qué hacer... no me puedo ni acercar con todos éstos diablillos achaparrados pululando por aquí, le hacen a uno la vida imposible lanzando ésas malditas bolas de fuego. Oh, Divinos... cómo odio la magia...

Tempest se rascó la nariz.

\- ¿Cuántos bichos de ésos hay?

\- No sé... quizás diez en éste área. – dijo el hombre, cortado por la tranquilidad con la que la chica le estaba haciendo todas aquellas preguntas – Se suben a las colinas y ruedan rocas enormes para aplastarte o siguen tirando bolas de fuego sin que les puedas alcanzar... Hace un rato casi me matan de ése modo.

\- Intentaré que no me vean entonces. – murmuró ella e hizo ademán de seguir su camino cuando el hombre la agarró por el brazo.

De tan asustada como estaba y con los nervios a flor de piel, Tempest se zafó violentamente del agarre y se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial del sorprendido hombre imperial, quien sólo pretendía detenerla, no hacerle daño.

\- ¿A dónde vas, muchacha? - preguntó él, desorientado por la actitud hostil de la joven – No me digas que piensas en serio que puedes llegar a la torre...

\- Si no hago ruido, aún tengo una oportunidad. – replicó ella – El capitán Matius está fuera y necesita teneros a todos disponibles. Mejor será que vayas a ayudarle.

\- ¿El capitán sigue en la barricada? - preguntó asombrado - Creía que yo había sido el único que escapó con vida... - la observó un momento, sopesando en si dejarla ir sola. El brillo eléctrico que vio en sus ojos no le dejó lugar a dudas – De acuerdo. Intentaré salir de aquí e informaré al capitán de lo que está sucediendo... Que Los Divinos te protejan. - sonrió.

\- A ti también. – se despidió Tempest para, rápidamente, ponerse de nuevo la capucha de la túnica encantada y seguir con su dinámica de ir pegada a las rocas.

El hombre salió corriendo hacia la salida y la joven sintió sus piernas flojear hasta caer de rodillas al suelo abrazándose a sí misma.

Acababa de dejar marchar a quizás la única persona que podría escoltarla hasta la torre y eso le llenó de unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar de rabia por tonta y de miedo por lo que aguardaba tras ésas puertas.

Hizo de tripas corazón y, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga, se levantó otra vez y siguió caminando. Pasó una enorme puerta que también estaba cerrada hasta llegar a una titánica columna cincelada en espiral que no sujetaba nada.

El Oblivion parecía casi una tierra por la que hubiera pasado un huracán a juzgar por la cantidad de ruinas, muros resquebrajados y puentes reventados que daban directamente al mar de lava que se extendía infinito en el horizonte rojo, bordeando las zonas de tierra como una constante amenaza burbujeante y caliente que podía tragarse todo aquello de un momento a otro si subía la marea.

Tempest contemplaba todo esto asustada y mirando de vez en cuando hacia arriba por si algún diablillo de ésos la veía y se le ocurría empezar a tirarle cosas. Miraba también el suelo, recelosa de las grietas de magma solidificado que se adivinaban entre la roca.

Repentinamente, algo le agarró con fuerza de los codos y de las piernas y se entrelazó por su cintura y su cuello: una de aquellas sospechosas plantas con vida propia acababa de atraparla.

Tempest no gritó, segura de que, de hacerlo, vendrían los diablillos y harían chica a la parrilla con ella. Intentó forcejear y las extensiones de aquella planta apretaron más fuerte. Intentó relajarse por ver si así soltaba y, en lugar de eso, la asquerosa planta se le metió por el cuello de la túnica y por la parte de abajo, pasando por donde ningún ser humano o vegetal debería tocar sin su permiso.

Aquello la cabreó y, de un tirón, mordió a la planta donde primero pilló y consiguió que ésta se retrajera y la soltara. Sabía a rayos.

Definitivamente, no volvería a acercarse a una de ésas cosas. Jamás.

Se fue a la pared rocosa opuesta y siguió el camino alejándose también de una variedad de planta semejante a los girasoles de la cual, ni por asomo, quería descubrir su reacción hacia ella.

Más adelante un desprendimiento de rocas casi se la llevó por delante y alzó la cabeza. No podía ser que la hubieran visto.

El diablillo que distinguió sobre la colina chillaba y hacía cabriolas como un niño que acaba de hacer alguna travesura.

_Joder con el bicho cabroncete... que me lo den atado y le pateo bien el culo, ¡hombre!_

Por suerte debía de ser eso, una travesura, ya que la criatura no parecía haberla visto y no le tiró ninguna bola de fuego.

Tras mucho andar y esquivar de refilón una nutrida tropilla de diablillos que andaban dispersos por la zona, Tempest logró ver fin a su camino cuando tuvo la entrada de la enorme torre negra rematada por picos rojizos a unos metros de distancia.

Una curiosa criatura que no había visto antes y que, por su actitud, le recordó un poco a las cabras montesas, daba de topetazos a los diablillos que pillaba por banda, mandándoles varios metros por delante.

Los bichos no se atrevían a hacerle frente y salían corriendo disparados, chillando como posesos mientras la extraña criatura se divertía persiguiéndolos.

Tempest se rió en silencio de ver a los bichos tan pateados por aquel ser, con apariencia de reptil bípedo dotado de garras y cola, cuya osamenta recordaba vagamente a un escudo; y aprovechó para escabullirse dentro de la torre sin ser detectada.

Le costó un poco abrir las puertas ya que se abrían hacia los lados como puertas correderas y estaban sujetas por alguna clase de membrana carnosa que, si las soltabas, volvía a regenerarse cerrándolas por consiguiente de nuevo.

Una vez dentro, se agachó y se acurrucó en las sombras ya que había visto custodiando una potente columna incandescente situada en el centro de la sala circular a dos diablillos y a una extraña persona de gran altura, enfundada en una aparatosa armadura oscura adornada con múltiples picos rojos, cuya raza no supo identificar.

Iba armado con una maza del mismo material que su armadura y Tempest no quiso averiguar la pupa que haría aquello. En lugar de eso, buscó con la vista algún tipo de escaleras o puerta hasta que dio con lo segundo. Se desplazó sin hacer ruido y, cuando el gigante no miraba, abrió la puerta membranosa y se introdujo en una suerte de pasillo que iba en rampa hacia arriba.

Aquello estaba plagado de trampas y Tempest tenía que estar al loro de hacia qué lado de la pared ponerse, muerta de miedo y sudando a mares, mientras trataba de no pensar en la textura carnosa de las paredes y el suelo que pisaba. Sólo el rozarlas le daban absolutas ganas de vomitar ya que estaba metida en la idea de que se hallaba en el interior de un enorme útero sombrío y diabólico y no le gustaba un pelo estar en compañía de todos los "embriones" que poblaban ése útero.

Llegada al final de la rampa se topó con una puerta, rompió la membrana y la abrió despacio.

Ante sus ojos se abría una sala compuesta de roca volcánica y tejido vivo, que parecía latir acompasadamente a cada respiración... porque estaba segura de que aquello respiraba y de que si se le ocurría apuñalar alguna de las paredes, de ésta brotaría sangre o alguna clase de líquido asqueroso.

En el centro de la sala había cuatro gruesas columnas de roca que, afortunadamente, la ocultaron de la vista de un diablillo que había por ahí paseando.

El bicho seguía un patrón fijo de la dirección en que caminaba, como si hubiera sido entrenado específicamente para ésa función, y, de vez en cuando, bebía de una fuente que había en un lateral de la sala de la cual manaba algo que parecía zumo de grosellas.

Tempest aprovechó éste patrón de movimiento para sortearle sin ser vista y atravesó la sala hasta llegar a otra puerta que abrió inmediatamente cuando el diablillo estaba distraído bebiendo. La puerta a su vez le condujo por la parte exterior, a un nivel más de altura, donde el enorme pilar ígneo se extendía hacia arriba. Miró hacia abajo, apoyándose en la barandilla llena de picos, y vio a los dos diablillos y al humanoide extraño y sintió miedo cuando logró verle el rostro, fijándose en que sus ojos eran globos oculares oscuros surcados de venas... pero sin iris ni pupila.

Se apartó inmediatamente de la barandilla y giró a la derecha para ascender otro nivel en rampa, meterse por otra puerta y llegar a otro pasillo cuesta arriba interior.

Un nivel de subida era exterior y otro interior, según parecía, y Tempest continuó su camino para llegar a la sala del tercer nivel, idéntica a la del segundo nivel, pero sin vigilantes y con cuatro bancadas para sentarse situadas en el centro.

La chica se sentó un momento, el corazón galopándole violentamente dentro del pecho y sumamente acobardada por lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba segura de que ningún guardia podría haber llegado tan lejos como había llegado ella y eso le hizo sentirse al menos un poco importante. Tal vez no supiera luchar, tal vez no fuera muy fuerte, pero había sido lista al pasarse toda ésa vigilancia por el forro a hurtadillas.

Miró a su alrededor y apreció las vidrieras rojas de la estructura, tétricas a más no poder pero sumamente elaboradas y con un diseño bastante original. Había una fuente de ésas que parecían de zumo de grosellas y dos puertas.

Se acercó a la fuente con curiosidad y medió un dedo en el chorro: el líquido estaba templado y no era espeso ni desagradable al tacto.

Lo probó.

Y fue como probar alguna clase de néctar especiado, se dejaba beber. Calmaba la sed y relajaba la musculatura cosa fina.

 _Éste mejunje es la releche._ – pensó aliviada – _Por lo menos no todo lo que hay aquí es malo. Es una lástima que no tenga una botella a mano, si no, la rellenaría con el zumo éste._

Intentó abrir las puertas: una estaba cerrada a cal y canto y la otra daba a un puente sin barandilla en el exterior que comunicaba ésta torre con otra.

Atravesó el puente a gatas, cuidando de no caerse y de no mirar abajo, y abrió la puerta que daba al interior de la otra torre.

Se encontró dentro de una estructura hueca que unía los niveles con una rampa pegada a la pared cilíndrica que iba en espiral. Miró abajo y se encontró con un suelo lleno de pinchos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, los abrió de nuevo y se encontró a un par de metros con la nada agradable visión de un cadáver humano en estado de descomposición, desnudo y colgado por los pies por una cuerda.

 _¡Joder!_ \- chilló para sus adentros y volviendo a cerrar fuertemente los ojos, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar pegar el berrido que se moría por soltar a todo pulmón - _¡Si eso forma parte de la maldita decoración quiero que sepan que en el Oblivion tienen el gusto en el culo!_

Maldiciendo para sí, giró la cabeza ésta vez hacia arriba, volvió a abrir los ojos y vio un nivel de suelo transparente al cual se podía acceder mediante la rampa de piedra en espiral.

Subió despacio y fue demasiado tarde cuando se percató de que uno de aquellos humanoides extraños estaba custodiando una jaula en la que tenían preso a un imperial. El... ser la vio y, corriendo en su dirección exclamó con una voz desdoblada que acuchillaba los oídos:

\- ¡No deberías estar aquí, mortal! - clamó - ¡Tu sangre queda confiscada! ¡Tu pellejo es mío!

Aquí Tempest sí que chilló y de milagro que tuvo los suficientes reflejos para eludir el mazazo que le sobrevino de frente y que le podría haber reducido el cráneo a puré.

Empezó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana y el vigilante venía pisándole los talones. Varias veces tuvo que agacharse y rodar por el suelo para que no le diera.

Corrió en círculos alrededor de la jaula donde estaba un muy anonadado imperial, observando aquella escena surrealista donde el drémora que le custodiaba corría desquiciado intentando atrapar a una chiquilla escurridiza que no le llegaría ni a la altura del sobaco.

En una de ésas en que la chica pasó lo suficientemente cerca de la jaula pudo quitarle la espada de plata que llevaba al cinto (la cual no se le había ocurrido desenvainar en todo éste tiempo) y, cuando tuvo al drémora en su campo de acción, pasó el filo del arma entre los barrotes en sentido horizontal y, con la velocidad que llevaba, el cuello desprotegido se hincó en la hoja y, a grandes rasgos, el demonio acabó con medio gaznate despegado del cuerpo.

La joven dejó de correr, miró un momento al hombre dentro de la jaula, se palpó la cintura y volvió a mirarle con una expresión estúpida.

\- ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡No hay tiempo! - le chistó el hombre prisionero tendiéndole de nuevo la espada de plata que le había quitado.

\- ¿Eres Menien? - preguntó Tempest aproximándose y tomando el preciado arma de Eidon, pensando en lo estúpida que había sido dejándose llevar por el pánico de no querer convertirse en parte del mobiliario de aquel sitio y no usando ni la daga ni la espada contra aquella cosa.

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí! - exclamó él - ¡No hay tiempo para las presentaciones! ¡Debes llegar a lo más alto de la torre grande! La llaman "el Torreón Mágico". ¡Es lo que mantiene el Portón de Oblivion abierto! - instruyó rápidamente - Encuentra la Piedra Mágica. ¡Quítala y el Portón se cerrará! ¡Rápido! ¡El guardián tiene la llave! ¡Quítasela y corre!

\- Primero he de sacarte de aquí...

\- ¡No te preocupes por mí, no hay tiempo! ¡En marcha!

Y Tempest, al no ver puerta en una jaula que, seguramente, le habrían encasquetado encima con algún sistema de poleas que pudiera soportar el peso de los macizos barrotes armados, ni forma de sacarle de allí, le dirigió una mirada triste, registró al vigilante, se hizo con la llave (supuso que sería la llave ya que no se parecía a ninguna otra llave que hubiera visto antes) y corrió de vuelta a la otra torre musitando un "gracias" genuino. Ése hombre le había salvado la vida y ella no podía hacer lo mismo por él y eso le dolió el resto del viaje que hizo rampa arriba tras abrir la puerta sellada con la susodicha llave.

La "llave" en realidad era una pequeña palanca dentada que al ser introducida en la fuerte membrana de la puerta la fundía y la quemaba.

Tiró hacia arriba en silencio, burló a otro de ésos guardias terroríficos, llegó hasta una runa de teletransporte y la activó (sin saber cómo, lo hizo).

Tuvo que atravesar un puente lleno de espinas, pasar al lado de un diablillo que se había quedado sobado en el suelo vigilando, subir otro nivel por rampa y meterse por unas puertas dobles que conducían a la anhelada sala del Torreón Mágico o como porras se llamara.

La sala del Torreón Mágico constaba de dos pasillos comunicados cuyo suelo estaba compuesto por magma solidificado dentado (por lo que era condenadamente difícil caminar sobre él), que a su vez conectaban con dos aperturas por las que se accedía al centro de la sala donde, tras otros dos niveles, ésta vez de escaleras (si a una enorme fila de piezas puntiagudas rojas en forma de columna vertebral se le pueden llamar escaleras), se llegaba a la cúpula donde se hallaba la Piedra Mágica flotando sobre la columna de fuego que, visto lo visto, parecía atravesar la torre de arriba abajo.

Tempest consiguió subir los dos niveles de escaleras sin que la detectaran, ya que la vigilancia era allí increíble con dos seres de apariencia femenina compuestos de fuego y roca por nivel, y un vigilante al final del trayecto.

Los seres no la detectaron, pero el vigilante sí, y tuvo una vez más que eludirle jugando al juego del _pilla pilla_ , toreándole descaradamente, hasta que, en un último recurso, se lanzó de frente a coger la piedra de un salto.

La pilló al vuelo y, tras sentir un intenso ardor que le traspasó el cuerpo de norte a sur, cayó en picado hacia el suelo de la sala, a veinte metros de donde estaba ella, donde sabía instintivamente que se rompería el cuello.

Bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Sin embargo, el edificio comenzó a temblar desde sus cimientos, la columna ígnea se apagó y, antes de que el cuerpo de Tempest pudiera tocar el suelo, Oblivion se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

* * *

_…_

_¿Me habré muerto...?, ¿es esto acaso Aetherius...? Pues como Paraíso es una real mierda, la verdad..._

_…_

* * *

Quería vomitar. Quería vomitar hasta el desayuno.

_Ay... qué malita estoy... qué malita estoy y qué poco me quejo..._

Dioses, tenía el estómago hecho un siete. Y el griterío que acompañó su vuelta a Nirn hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

\- ¡Por todos los dioses! - oyó que exclamaba alguien - ¡Ha desaparecido!, ¡el Portón a Oblivion se ha cerrado!

\- ¡Benditos sean Los Nueve! - secundó otra voz - ¡Se acabó!, ¡la pesadilla se acabó!

\- ¡Gloria eterna a Akatosh, que nos ha guarecido bajo sus alas en nuestra hora más negra!

Aquí la chica frunció el ceño.

_No, guapo. Akatosh ha sudado de tu jeta y de la mía. Si no llega a ser por la capa encantada y por aquel hombre, Menien, el Portón seguiría abierto y yo estaría haciendo de florero en ésa torre horrible._

Muy ella, muy Tempest.

Sintió cómo le agarraban por los hombros y la estrechaban en un apretado abrazo.

Una vez logró salir de aquel estrujamiento que le dejó la caja torácica con efecto acordeónico, Tempest enfocó el rostro sucio y feliz de Savlian Matius.

\- ¡Has cerrado el Portón!, ¡has cerrado el Portón! - repetía alborozado - ¡Sabía que lo harías! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad para contraatacar! - añadió rápidamente.

Tempest le miró con cara de idiota. ¿Que sabía que lo haría...? Aquel hombre estaba siendo o muy optimista o muy giliflautas.

\- Necesito que vengas con nosotros. – dijo Matius como si le acabaran de dar cuerda - Tienes mucha más experiencia en combate que estos hombres. ¿Puedes unirte a nosotros ahora? Puedo esperar, pero no mucho. Tenemos que movernos rápido, antes de que tengan oportunidad de levantar una barricada en la puerta de la ciudad.

_¡¿Lo qué?!_

\- Uoh, uoh, uoh. – dijo ella rápidamente alzando las manos – Para el carro. El Portón lo he cerrado de pura chiripa y estoy hecha puré. No sé qué pensarás de mí, pero ni tengo experiencia en combate ni quiero ver más bicharracos diabólicos en lo que quede de día.

\- La modestia es sin duda una cualidad admirable. – dijo el hombre, totalmente embelesado – Y máxime para alguien que ha afrontado el Otro Plano y lo ha derrotado.

\- ¡Que yo no he hecho nada!, ¡que ha sido pura coña! - exclamó la chica, enfadada y alucinando de que, en momentos de desesperación, la gente pudiera ser tan tonta del bote - ¡He estado a un tris de romperme el cuello cuando, de repente, el Portón se ha ido a hacer puñetas!

El hombre le dio una mirada de incredulidad y Tempest fue a abrir la boca de nuevo cuando el guardia que antes se había encontrado dentro de Oblivion se acercó a ellos. Evidentemente había encontrado el camino de regreso.

\- ¡Capitán! - gritó - ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Ahora que estarán desconcertados con el cierre del portal dispondremos de unos minutos de confusión! - expuso - ¡Aprovechemos esto y mandémosles al Infierno de donde provienen!

En cuestión de milésimas de segundo, la expresión de Savlian Matius pasó de la incredulidad a la exaltación.

\- ¡Reúne a los hombres y diles que vamos a hacer una batida de caza de daedra! - exclamó - ¡Por Kvatch!

\- ¡Señor, sí señor!

Y Tempest no tuvo ocasión de protestar cuando fue arrastrada hacia las puertas de la ciudad y, una vez entraron, se encontró con que aquello estaba lejos de estar vacío.

Por fortuna, los hombres estaban tan enardecidos que hicieron picadillo ellos mismos a la tropilla de diablillos que había allí más uno de aquellos guardias demoníacos de voz desdoblada. Nadie se percató de la asustada muchacha que, en mitad de todo aquel follón, había corrido a resguardarse dentro de la derruida capilla. Encontró la puerta cerrada.

\- ¡Abrid, maldita sea, que me matan! - chilló con voz estentórea mientras aporreaba la puerta con furor - ¡Abrid, joder, abrid!, ¡que han cerrado el Portón a Oblivion!

Ahí sí que le abrieron en seguida.

Una mano enfundada en un guantelete metálico le agarró por la túnica y la arrastró hacia dentro de la capilla.

\- ¡¿Es eso cierto?! - le gritaron en la cara - ¡Di!, ¡¿son ciertas las noticias que traes?!

La que le estaba gritando era una guarda roja, una mujer humana de piel oscura y exóticos rasgos chatos cuyos orígenes se remontaban Eras atrás en otro continente, la mítica tierra de Yokuda, con otras costumbres que, tras el cataclismo que lo había hecho casi desaparecer, su gente había trasladado a la provincia de Páramo del Martillo. _Ra Gada_ o "Frentes Desnudas" se hacían llamar a sí mismos en su lengua; el término de "guarda rojo" había venido eventualmente de la mano de las ignorantes provincias vecinas.

Y aquella mujer tenía los ojos verdes, cara de bruta e iba enfundada en una de las más que reconocibles armaduras de Kvatch.

\- ¡Sí, sí! - Tempest se apartó de ella recolocándose la ropa – Savlian Matius y sus hombres acaban de entrar y están amontonando pellejos de diablillos ahí fuera.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? - inquirió la mujer extrañada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo vengo de Chorrol y estoy aquí de pura casualidad. – dijo ella – Me metí en el Portón y conseguí que se cerrara.

\- ¡¿Que tú has cerrado ésa cosa?! - la mujer alucinaba - ¡Es increíble!

\- Que me lo digan a mí si es increíble... – murmuró la chica cansadamente hasta que recordó algo – Oye, una cosita... ¿no sabrás por casualidad si está con vosotros aquí el Hermano Mar...?

La súbita entrada de Savlian Matius y sus hombres le cortó a mitad de frase.

\- Muy bien. ¡El área fuera de la capilla ha sido despejada! Ahora hay que llevar a ésta gente a lugar seguro. - venía diciendo, resollando como un caballo – Tierra, gracias a los dioses que estás viva, lleva a estos civiles al campamento que hay al Sur de la ciudad y vuelve cuanto antes.

\- ¡Pero, señor! ¡Quiero ayudar en la lucha! - protestó la mujer, Tierra, con voz profunda - ¡Sólo quedamos nosotros: Berich Inian, yo misma y estos ciudadanos!

\- Lo harás, soldado. - aseveró Matius - Cuando estén seguros, vuelve aquí inmediatamente. Necesitaremos a todos los que puedan empuñar un arma: habrá que pelear, y mucho.

\- ¡Señor, sí señor! - exclamó Tierra adoptando la que Tempest supuso que sería la postura marcial ante un superior - ¡Civiles! ¡Es hora de ponerse en marcha! ¡Vamos! - ordenó.

Y las pocas personas que había allí a excepción de los miembros operativos de la propia Guardia de Kvatch siguieron en fila india a la guarda roja como un manso rebaño de carneros.

Tempest fue a imitar su ejemplo cuando notó la mano de Savlian Matius agarrarla súbitamente por el hombro.

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Debemos movernos con rapidez! - exigió con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Disculpa? - la cara de la chica era todo un poema.

\- Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, pero no es el momento de empezar a darnos palmaditas en la espalda. Aún hay mucho por hacer. – explicó el hombre sin inmutarse - Tenemos que llegar al castillo. Allí es donde debe estar el conde Goldwine con sus hombres. Por lo que sé, estaban intentando fortificar el castillo en vistas a un ataque.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Si el conde aún sigue vivo, mi deber es ayudarle, incluso a costa de mi vida. Si estás conmigo, deberíamos partir. – dijo el hombre mirándola muy fijamente a los ojos, como si esperara algo – Por favor.

Y Tempest tragó saliva, mucha saliva. Aquello no había acabado ni de lejos para ella. Por lo visto, sus misiones suicidas todavía no habían concluido.

Se había metido en un lío bien gordo.

_Cuando vea a Jauffre lo mato por esto, palabra._


	6. "De sacerdotes, caballos y otros líos varios"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 05: _De sacerdotes, caballos y otros líos varios._**

* * *

_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_

Tempest caminaba oculta una vez más, silenciosa entre las sombras de aquel pasadizo al que había ido a parar tras cruzar con éxito los subterráneos de la Capilla de Akatosh, infestada a más no poder de diablillos achaparrados (¿cómo narices se habrían metido allí los muy puñeteros...?) para luego ir a parar a la plaza principal de la ciudad donde, tras irse escondiendo de escombro en escombro mientras los soldados hacían su parte de ir cargándose a todo bicho viviente por los alrededores, habían llegado a la caseta del guardia de la zona Norte gracias a la ayuda de Berich Inian, uno de los pocos supervivientes a la invasión pertenecientes a la Guardia de Kvatch; en donde sus caminos se habían separado para uno a irse a reunir con Savlian Matius y sus hombres, la otra a irse a abrir el portón que daba acceso al patio del castillo.

Y para abrir el portón era necesario atravesar aquel pasadizo de piedra oscuro, lóbrego y con el aire cargado de fuego y cenizas.

Un traspié metálico repentino a sus espaldas casi le provocó un infarto a la joven.

Tempest se giró despacio y observó horrorizada a uno de los guardias de la Legión Imperial que venían siguiéndola desde que fuera a buscar a Berich Inian.

El hombre le dio una leve sonrisa de disculpa y Tempest rodó los ojos.

_Perfecto, tengo como guardaespaldas a la tropilla por excelencia de los soldados más patosos al servicio de la maldita Legión Imperial... agh..._

Vale, se estaba quejando por vicio y lo sabía, aquella gente se había presentado en Kvatch para ayudar viendo las llamas de las que la ciudad había sido objeto. Eran gente de honor que estaban poniendo sus espadas al servicio de una causa justa sin importarles el peligro al que se arriesgaban, interponiendo sus aceros y sus mismos cuerpos entre la chica y la magia de Destrucción de los daedra.

De no haber estado allí haciéndoles de escudo a Berich Inian y a ella durante su ajetreado paseo por la plaza en llamas hasta la caseta del guardia, los diablillos y los humanoides drémora se los hubieran merendado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El único problema que presentaban era que andar en silencio enfundados en una armadura pesada no era una combinación muy venturosa que digamos.

Quebrantar el asedio de Kvatch... Tempest no lograba hacerse a la idea de estar en mitad de todo aquello, le parecía casi irreal el hecho de haberse metido en el Portón al Oblivion y haberlo cerrado. Y todo por un cúmulo de casualidades que decidieron darse de la mano en aquel momento.

Su suerte del tonto parecía fulgurar en aquel instante como una estrella: cuantas más estupideces hacía más ganaba terreno en empresas delirantes y suicidas.

Tendría gracia de no ser porque albergaba más miedo en el cuerpo que sangre en las venas.

Afortunadamente, la chica y la tropilla de soldados imperiales llegaron sin novedad a la salida de aquel túnel.

La novedad vino después.

Lo demás ocurrió tan deprisa que Tempest no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en lo que hacía cuando, una vez salieron al exterior, comenzaron los ataques a fuerza de proyectiles ígneos de los daedra tras el portón enrejado que daba acceso al castillo.

Ella corrió, esquivando milagrosamente la mortal magia de Destrucción ya que los diablillos tenían buen oído, buen olfato... pero, al igual que los perros, eran cortos de vista.

Llegó hasta la rueda que ponía en marcha el mecanismo de apertura e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por girarla. Pero no había manera.

Se giró para pedir ayuda y, al ver a los soldados imperiales intentando defender desesperadamente su posición con arcos y flechas a través de las rejas del portón, Tempest supo que no podía arriesgarse a generar la más mínima distracción ya que podrían matarlos.

Sacó la espada de plata de Eidon, atravesó la hoja por entre los ejes de la manivela y, haciendo palanca con la empuñadura, consiguió no sin esfuerzo que el hierro oxidado cediera y abriera poco a poco el portón.

Las fuerzas de los soldados imperiales combinadas con la entrada de Savlian Matius y sus hombres barrieron cual vendaval el patio del castillo al grito de _"¡Por Kvatch!"_ mientras la chica se escondía asustada tras el hueco de apertura del portón deseando que todo acabara pronto. No tenía el menor interés en ver la batalla. Los chillidos de los diablillos, las espadas, la sangre... aquello no era para ella.

Así que esperó entre las sombras en silencio y calándose entera hasta los huesos con aquella lluvia torrencial que no les había abandonado ni un momento desde que empezase la batalla por recobrar la ciudad. Había recuperado su espada y la blandía de frente con el pulso temblándole ya no sabía si por el miedo o la lluvia, y pensando en si encontraría al condenado Martin una vez Kvatch estuviera libre de la invasión y Savlian Matius la dejase ir en paz.

Tempest entonces se acordó de algo, hurgó en el bolsillo de su túnica gris y sacó la esfera oscura que había adquirido tras cerrar el Portón al Oblivion, la llamada Piedra Mágica que había mantenido abierta la conexión entre ambos Planos.

La retuvo entre sus manos un momento. Estaba calentita y daba gustirrinín. Al menos serviría para algo bueno ahora que se estaba helando el culo.

La verdad es que no sabía muy bien qué hacer con aquella cosa, no sabía si era peligroso o no dejarla por ahí tirada ni qué clase de magia contendría. Cualquiera le diría que se deshiciera de ella, sin duda. Procedía del Oblivion, nada bueno podría traer consigo.

No era más grande que su puño, de un negro pulido y brillante como el ébano; desprendía calor y emitía un sonido extraño, muy sutil, como un insecto zumbando.

Se la acercó a la nariz y la olió. No olía a nada en particular. Le dio unos cuantos golpecitos con el dedo y no pasó nada.

Se la arrimó a la mejilla y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, calentó su rostro helado hasta que los gritos de batalla a lo lejos mermaron. Una vez oyó pasos apresurados en su dirección se apresuró a guardar nuevamente la esfera oscura en su bolsillo.

\- ¡Ésta zona está despejada! - la imagen de Savlian Matius se impuso en su campo visual al tiempo que el hombre le agarraba bruscamente del brazo y la arrastraba a la fuerza con él - ¡Debemos entrar y encontrar al conde antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Muévete! - exclamó empujando a la chica con pocos miramientos hacia la entrada del castillo.

Tempest no atinó ni a enfadarse cuando ya habían atravesado la entrada de la imponente estructura de piedra y se encontraron con un panorama aterrador: la Gran Sala principal, donde era costumbre que los nobles recibieran a sus súbditos para tratar con los menesteres de la ciudad, estaba en ruinas.

La oscuridad reinante allí era perturbadora y el aire pesado y sofocante. Todo estaba destrozado, desde los muebles hasta ladrillos reventados, columnas de piedra resquebrajadas cuyo soporte tenía aspecto de ser bastante dudoso, ricas tapicerías y libros quemados... además de aquellos sonidos que se oían desde el fondo de lo que Tempest supuso que serían los pasillos y que daban a entender más de lo que a cualquier estómago sano le gustaría aventurar.

Las criaturas del Otro Plano no se hicieron de esperar mucho y cargaron contra ellos.

Ésta vez había un buen número de guerreros drémora que no tardaron en teñir de sangre la piedra de las paredes y el suelo a costa de cuatro hombres que se llevaron por delante con sus terribles mazas hechas de aquel inusitado material rojizo y negro.

Tempest se metió bajo una enorme mesa alargada de madera medio rota y se pertrechó a conciencia de todo cuanto pudiera servir de proyectil. Se había hecho con uno de los cascos pertenecientes a uno de los caídos de la Guardia de Kvatch, se lo puso y, mientras arrojaba a los humanoides drémoras platos, vasos, libros, piedras y botellas desde su posición para distraerlos, Savlian Matius y sus hombres iban cortando cabezas.

En una de ésas uno de aquellos seres consiguió pillarla por una pierna y sacarla de un tirón de debajo de su escondite para levantarla en vilo bocabajo mientras se carcajeaba y preparaba su maza con la intención de asestar el golpe de gracia.

Pero Tempest, en un acto reflejo de puro pánico por no querer acabar hecha puré, sacó la daga élfica de su cinto y, sin pensárselo dos veces, apuñaló al drémora en la juntura pélvica de la armadura, donde estaba más desprotegido.

Con un grito horrible que le retumbó en los oídos a la chica, el ser la soltó, ella cayó al suelo y aprovechó el dolor de su contrincante para salir corriendo. Uno de los soldados de la Legión Imperial acabó con él momentos después antes de poder recuperarse y cobrarse aquella afrenta en sangre con la muchacha.

Una vez despejado el Gran Salón del castillo, Tempest pudo ver a la figura renqueante y herida de Savlian Matius cojear hasta ella.

\- ¡Tú! - resopló agarrándola del hombro con una fuerza increíble - ¡Debes encontrar al conde Goldwine!, ¡en marcha!

Tempest entonces recordó cómo la había tratado cuando entraron y le apartó de un manotazo, furiosa.

\- ¡Corta el rollo! - exclamó indignada - ¡Me has metido a la fuerza aquí y yo no quiero seguir! ¡Ya os he ayudado bastante jugándome el pellejo por vuestra causa!, ¡me largo!

Y entonces el rostro del hombre cambió drásticamente del enfado a la perplejidad más absoluta.

\- ¿Qué dices?, ¿nos abandonas? ¿Abandonas la causa de Kvatch?

\- ¡He cerrado el maldito Portón de Oblivion y casi me matan! - gritó airada - ¡Os he ayudado a abrir la reja del castillo y casi hacen mermelada de sesos conmigo! ¡Estoy harta de acompañaros y de pasarlo mal!

\- Pero... necesitamos tu ayuda. – protestó Matius evidentemente descolocado.

\- ¡No me necesitáis para nada! - replicó ella - ¡No sé luchar!, ¡no sé ni empuñar una puta espada, joder! ¡Tengo miedo y no quiero morir, ¿sabes?! ¡Podéis ir perfectamente vosotros solos a rescatar a vuestro conde!

Matius suspiró, evidentemente ella no lo entendía. Y era lógico, parecía tan joven...

La agarró del brazo y la llevó a un lugar apartado, donde sus hombres no pudieran oírles hablar.

\- Mira... - empezó sin saber muy bien cómo decírselo – Sé que lo estás pasando mal, que probablemente jamás te habías metido en un lío semejante, pero...

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!

Savlian Matius se humedeció los labios resecos y casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que había en ellos un desagradable regusto a sangre y a hollín.

\- … Te necesitamos. – concluyó el imperial – Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero éstos hombres están aquí por ti, por el respeto y el valor que les infunde tener a su lado a quien ha afrontado el Otro Plano, lo ha derrotado y ha vivido para contarlo.

Tempest enmudeció por un instante y se quedó mirando al capitán como si le viera por primera vez.

\- Pero si yo no sé hacer nada... - balbuceó.

\- No importa que no sepas luchar, ellos no reparan en cuántos de ésos malditos bastardos matas, sino en que estás con ellos para combatirlos. – explicó con voz grave y mirándola muy seriamente – De no ser por tu presencia aquí, no hubieran luchado con el mismo orgullo y arrojo que les ha permitido conseguir la victoria allí fuera. De no ser por tu sola presencia, hubieran muerto muchos más, puede que incluso todos hubiéramos perecido.

Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero el saber que aquellos hombres estaban poniendo toda la carne en el asador por ella le parecía una muestra de honor y de respeto que jamás había tenido nadie para con su persona en su vida. Sólo los nobles y los héroes de los relatos antiguos parecían ser los únicos merecedores de tales muestras de valor y coraje, no una vagabunda poquita cosa y cobarde.

Giró la vista y vio aquello, aquel desastre que hubiera cortado la respiración a más de uno, aquella desgracia para la que ninguna persona normal estaría preparada. Y, sin embargo, los hombres seguían en pie pese a su reducido número, a sus compañeros caídos, a sus casas quemadas, a sus sueños rotos.

Se les veía preparados para lo que hubiera de venir. Sucios, heridos y sudorosos, pero con una energía propia del devoto feligrés que asiste todos los días a rezar en la capilla para curar su cuerpo y mente pese al dolor y al cansancio.

Había espíritu de victoria en ellos.

Tempest no supo qué decir.

\- Sé que es una carga muy pesada. – dijo Matius asintiendo, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, percibiendo su duda – Y más para alguien tan joven como tú. No te pediría esto si no me hallara en una situación tan desesperada, créeme; como soldado se me ha entrenado para proteger civiles, no para usarlos de escudo en el campo de batalla. – depositó suavemente la mano en el hombro de la chica – Pero éstos hombres te necesitan, necesitan que les apoyes, sentirse seguros. No te imaginas el entusiasmo que han mostrado cuando has accedido a ayudarnos, cuando nos has abierto el portón del castillo. Ilend Vonius alababa tu valor y tu entrega como el que más.

A Tempest no le sonaba ése nombre.

\- ¿Quién es Ilend Vonius?

\- El hombre al que salvaste de las garras del Oblivion.

Y Tempest recordó al imperial con el que se había topado en mitad de la llanura volcánica de aquel mundo de pesadilla.

\- Pero si yo sólo le dije que volviera con vosotros...

\- No importa. – sentenció Matius – Enviándole fuera y cerrando el Portón le salvaste la vida, y eso para un hombre de honor significa mucho.

La joven suspiró. Sabía que estaba siendo una blandengue y una idiota por dejarse conmover con todo aquello, pero es que... bendito Akatosh, si la necesitaban no tenía el mal corazón de dejarles en la estacada.

\- Oh, por todos los malditos dioses... está bien, está bien. – bufó pasándose la palma de la mano por la frente como si le doliera la cabeza – Dime a dónde he de dirigirme para encontrar a vuestro conde.

\- El conde Ormellius Goldwine es la pura personificación de la nobleza. Siempre ha gobernado Kvatch de forma justa, y ha atendido a las necesidades de sus gentes. – dijo Savlian Matius muy seriamente, con evidente orgullo - En su día fue un guerrero valeroso y nos inspiró a todos para que fuéramos lo mejor que pudiéramos ser. He escuchado que lideró en persona uno de los primeros contraataques. – explicó - Pero la cosa empezó a complicarse. Incluso con las tropas de la Legión que estaban de servicio aquí no pudo mantener la defensa. El conde Goldwine se batió en retirada al castillo con la determinación de aguantar a toda costa. Todavía sigue aquí, seguro. Por eso tenemos que comprobar que está a salvo. Le debemos lealtad y estoy seguro de que él haría lo mismo por cada uno de nosotros. Vete a la parte posterior del castillo y búscale, nosotros nos ocuparemos de defender esta zona. ¡No vuelvas sin él!

Tempest torció el gesto, pero asintió. Fue corriendo en dirección hacia las escaleras con la esperanza de no perderse en el conjunto de pasillos que convergían hasta ir a parar a los aposentos del conde. Suponía que estaría allí, tampoco es que lo tuviera claro al cien por cien, nunca había entrado en un castillo y ni mucho menos al ala privada de los nobles y su Corte. Pero ya con sólo ver la envergadura de la fortaleza deducía que daría unas cuantas vueltas antes de encontrar lo que buscaba.

La incansable tropilla de la Legión Imperial (ahora con un soldado menos) se le unió inmediatamente y Tempest les instó a no hacer ruido.

Atravesaron corredores en llamas donde la visibilidad dejaba mucho que desear y donde debieron cubrirse la boca y la nariz con pañuelos para poder respirar. Tuvieron la suerte de toparse mayormente con diablillos desprevenidos, tal vez demasiado excitados con el fuego, de los que los arqueros dieron cuenta antes de que los bichos pudieran atacar.

No obstante, al llegar a la parte de atrás se encontraron con una enorme puerta atrancada de lo que antaño debió ser gruesa madera de roble labrada. Hicieron intento de abrirla por las buenas pero, al no ver otra solución más factible, la tumbaron a patadas entre tres hombres fuertes.

Sin embargo no contaban con lo que vieron tras la cortina de humo que envolvía la amplia estancia destrozada.

O más bien con lo que golpeó a uno de los soldados en el pecho para enviarle prácticamente volando hacia atrás varios metros.

De la fumarada surgió un gigantesco morro alargado recubierto de escamas seguido de garras del tamaño de las de un oso y unas imponentes columnas parduzcas del grosor de una persona que eran las patas traseras. Todo se unía al conjunto de una imponente criatura bípeda con aspecto de cocodrilo jorobado.

La chica y los hombres se quedaron congelados en el sitio, viendo a aquella mole aproximarse a ellos con el hambre dibujada en sus maliciosos ojillos de reptil.

La bestia entonces se detuvo, abrió la mandíbula, surcada de una doble fila de dientes puntiagudos como los tiburones, y lanzó un poderoso rugido que hizo que su prominente buche de tejido membranoso temblara y se inflara haciendo que las venas que lo atravesaban se pronunciasen como si fueran a reventar.

Con la cola rematada en protuberancias puntiagudas golpeó tres veces el suelo y cargó contra ellos.

La primera embestida no fue muy bien, ya que derribó a dos hombres y Tempest se golpeó con la frente contra la pared haciéndose una buena brecha.

Con la vista borrosa y la sangre resbalándole cuesta abajo por el rostro, Tempest observó desde el suelo cómo el temible reptil cargaba otra vez contra los soldados que habían logrado ponerse en pie, atrapaba a uno de ellos con la mandíbula y, de un mordisco, lo partía por la mitad. Armadura incluida.

La chica observó incrédula y aterrorizada cómo las dos mitades del cadáver rodaban en direcciones opuestas y, no queriendo correr aquella suerte, se arrastró en dirección hacia una estantería que había vislumbrado dentro de la habitación donde había estado encerrada la bestia. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas subió balda por balda, rezando por que aguantasen su peso, hasta llegar arriba del todo del mueble. Allí se agazapó como un ratón acorralado rezando por que el humo camuflase su olor de las fosas nasales de aquel ser.

Los hombres corrieron a toda prisa a meterse dentro de la estancia con ella y se apresuraron a contener la puerta ellos mismos con el objetivo de que la criatura no pasase.

Pero pasó.

De un topetazo con su imponente osamenta, aquella cosa entró y, profiriendo otro rugido, cargó de frente hacia la estantería donde estaba la chica escondida.

Tempest perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó justo encima de la testa plagada de picos del ser. Tuvo suerte de no clavarse ninguno.

La bestia comenzó a dar bandazos para sacudirse a aquella molestia de encima, pero la chica se agarró de sus escamas picudas con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba su daga élfica y lo apuñaló a lo loco por donde primero pilló, con tan buena fortuna que en una de ésas le sacó un ojo.

Medio ciega y terriblemente enfurecida, la bestia se debatió frenéticamente consiguiendo que Tempest adquiriera impulso hasta el otro lado de la testa y le rajara de un corte limpio el otro ojo y buena parte de la mandíbula antes de caer al suelo dándose un buen golpe en la espalda.

La chica se levantó, corrió medio ida a refugiarse en una de las esquinas del cuarto y allí, escondida y a salvo, empezó a vomitar mientras los de la Legión Imperial empalaban sistemáticamente al enorme daedra por el buche, aprovechando la ceguera de éste. Tras unos minutos de perder cantidades ingentes de sangre oscura, la mole cayó muerta al suelo con la prolongada lengua bífida asomándole flácida de entre los dientes.

A punto de echarse a llorar a gritos de miedo, Tempest se vio en un momento izada del suelo en volandas por los soldados supervivientes, quienes la vitorearon a coro.

\- ¡Salve!, ¡salve nuestra Diosa de la Fortuna!

\- ¡Ajá!, ¡brava la moza! - exclamó uno - ¡Cómo apuñaló a ése bastardo!

\- ¡Tres hurras por nuestra joven guerrera!

Y le cantaron los tres hurras, vaya si lo hicieron; se los cantaron a voz en cuello mientras Tempest, sentada sobre los hombros de uno de ellos, no entendía ni papa de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella simplemente no quería morir, así que o intentaba herir al bicharraco aquel o acababa cortada en finas lonchas. Tan sencillo como la vida misma.

Así que no lo entendía, ella no había matado al monstruo...

Cuando consiguió que la bajaran tenía las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

E instantáneamente se acordó de algo.

Buscó con la mirada por la habitación por si acaso y, desgraciadamente, allí estaba: tumbado bocabajo en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre seca estaba el conde Goldwine.

O lo que quedaba de él. La bestia se había cobrado su vida de una manera atroz sin precedentes: lo había descuartizado.

Lo único por lo que en realidad Tempest podría dar fe de que aquel era, en efecto, el verdadero conde eran sus ropajes. Desgarrados, sí, pero evidentemente confeccionados de ricas telas y ornamentos bordados con hilo de oro.

El grupo se acercó despacio a aquella carnicería y, no sin ganas de querer volver a vomitar, Tempest se puso en cuclillas frente al cadáver, sopesando qué hacer.

\- Llévale al capitán de la Guardia el anillo del conde. – sugirió entonces uno de los hombres, el que la había llevado antes sobre los hombros – Si no estoy mal informado, todos los nobles poseen un anillo con su escudo de armas que dan fe de su noble linaje y el título que ostentan a cargo de la ciudad.

Tempest tragó saliva, y no pudiendo reprimir una mueca de repulsión ante la idea de tocar aquello, tomó una de las manos, sacó el maldito sello de uno de los dedos rígidos, amoratados e hinchados, no queriendo ni mirar, y se alejó rápidamente en dirección al pasillo para llevarle a Savlian Matius la triste noticia.

Los hombres la siguieron como perros obedientes en silencio. No encontraron más demonios a su vuelta.

Encontró a Savlian Matius y a los suyos intentado apagar los focos del fuego para que éste no se propagara más.

El hombre imperial, pese a lo muy herido que estaba, casi se les echó encima.

\- ¿Dónde está el conde Goldwine? - inquirió nervioso, demandando respuestas inmediatas - ¿Por qué no está contigo?

Tempest no pudo sentirse peor.

\- Yo... - comenzó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar como una niña – Lo siento... llegamos tarde... había un bicho enorme en la habitación y el conde estaba... estaba...

No necesitó mediar más palabras con el capitán, ya que éste sin duda lo entendió a la primera.

\- ¿Ha... ha muerto? - murmuró ausentemente y totalmente perplejo – Oh, los dioses nos asistan... si hubiéramos llegado antes... - se lamentó y, tras tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, volvió a mirar a la chica - Éste es, sin duda alguna, un día triste para los que quedamos. Pero te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas arriesgado tu vida para ayudarnos.

\- He... encontrado esto... - Tempest le tendió el sello del conde con la mano torpe – Por si te sirve de algo...

\- Ah, el anillo. – Matius asintió tomando tristemente el sello de la mano de la chica - Al menos esto es seguro, gracias. Me aseguraré de que esté a salvo para el momento en que se nombre un nuevo conde.

Tempest se quedó un momento en silencio. No sabía qué decir, nunca había conocido al tal Ormellius Goldwine, pero visto lo visto debía de ser una persona muy querida entre su gente.

Y el sentimiento de perder a personas que quieres lo conocía muy bien. Y dolía.

\- Buscabas a alguien, ¿verdad? - dijo Matius de repente, volviendo a la realidad – Habías venido a Kvatch buscando a una persona.

_¡Ah!, ¡cierto, casi me olvidaba!_

\- Sí. – asintió la chica – Busco al Hermano Martin, sacerdote de la Capilla de Akatosh.

\- Le vi salir con los refugiados que guiaba Tierra hacia el campamento. – terció otro hombre, el imperial con el que se había topado en Oblivion, Ilend Vonius – Pido permiso para acompañarla allí, Señor. – dijo girándose en dirección a Savlian Matius – Por si hubiera algún daedra que se nos haya escapado, sería peligroso dejarla ir sola.

Matius asintió.

\- Ve pues... informa a los ciudadanos de lo ocurrido y ya veremos lo que podemos hacer entre todos. – sonrió levemente - Kvatch ha sido siempre una ciudad orgullosa. Se rehízo de sus propias cenizas anteriormente, y lo hará de nuevo.

Ilend Vonius sonrió y, de repente, todos desenvainaron sus espadas y gritaron.

\- ¡Akatosh salve Kvatch y a su heroína! ¡Salve la Heroína de Kvatch!

Tempest tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se referían a ella y se puso más roja que la grana.

_Tierra, trágame._

\- Una vez más, y hablo en nombre de todos, te damos las gracias. – le dijo Savlian Matius cuando los hombres se hubieron callado – Tu valor ha inspirado nuestras hojas y nuestras flechas. Por ello me honra concederte el emblema de nuestra ciudad, que espero te sirva de ahora en adelante en la batalla.

Y le hicieron entrega a la chica de uno de los escudos que estaba en mejores condiciones de la Guardia de Kvatch.

Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos no pudo evitar pensar que no sabría qué hacer con ése trasto tan pesado.

 _Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta._ – pensó, decidida a llevárselo pese a saber que lo tendría que llevar a cuestas. Tampoco iba a hacerles el feo...

Echándoselo, pues, sobre la espalda y diciendo adiós, Tempest e Ilend Vonius abandonaron el castillo y la ciudad, rumbo cuesta abajo hacia el campamento.

En el trayecto recuperó su mochila de viaje y sacó una manzana para mordisquearla. Con todo lo ocurrido, tenía un hambre de lobo.

Ilend Vonius tuvo la suficiente delicadeza como para no preguntarle nada acerca del Portón de Oblivion, de Menien o del conde Goldwine, así que caminaron en silencio.

Una vez llegados al campamento, donde la gente seguía nerviosa y se sobresaltaban ante el más mínimo ruido como ciervos, la chica y el Imperial fueron acogidos con alivio.

El hombre los reunió y procedió a explicar la situación de Kvatch y de cómo habían cerrado el Portón de Oblivion.

Tempest se apartó un poco no queriendo repetir con el tema de que la vitorearan o la llamaran la "Heroína de Kvatch". Ya había tenido bastante y, en su interior, no creía merecer tal título. Muchos hombres y mujeres habían dado la vida en el campo de batalla y le habían ayudado o protegido durante todo el proceso.

 ** _Ellos_** deberían recibir el honor de ser héroes, no ella.

Una vez la gente se dispersó para comenzar a recoger y llevarse el campamento a las ruinas de Kvatch con la intención de empezar desde cero su reconstrucción, Tempest llegó hasta Ilend Vonius y le preguntó por el dichoso... jodido... puñetero... Hermano Martin.

El hombre se lo señaló y ya iba Tempest derecha hacia el... maldito sacerdote, cuando Vonius la agarró del brazo y le dio una mirada intensa.

\- Me salvaste la vida. Me sacaste del Infierno. No lo olvidaré. - dijo.

Tempest le observó un momento y pudo reunir las ganas de sonreír. Estaba cansada, cabreada por haberlo pasado tan mal, pero... que te lo agradezcan sienta bien, eso era innegable.

Hizo un gesto leve con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, dio las gracias apresuradamente y se encaminó en dirección hacia el sacerdote, el _condenado_ sacerdote por el que se había metido en aquel embolado, por el que había tenido que hacer todas aquellas locuras que ni al más temerario se le hubiera ocurrido realizar. Y todo en menos de veinticuatro horas.

 _Premio al récord de estupidez supina, tenemos una ganadora: yo, yo y yo._ – pensaba Tempest mientras rumiaba el asunto del cura. Asco de curas, no deberían existir, de verdad, ya ves tú los pifostios que montaban con su mera presencia…

Cada vez iba más y más indignada. ¡Haber tenido que jugarse el cuello por culpa de un jodido cura!, ¡haberse metido allí dentro, en aquel infierno, por causa suya!

Akatosh… como se pusiera tonto o borde… vamos, a la mínima saltaría, vaya que sí, le pegaría una buena patada en el culo en el mismo momento en que le dijera que estaba cansado o mierdas de ésas. La iba a escuchar quisiera o no, cura cabrón, le importaba tres pimientos que fuera el Heredero a la Corona, hombre.

Cuatro cositas le diría, sí señor.

Apretando los dientes, Tempest llegó hasta el hombre que, para su extrañeza, lucía una media melena castaña en vez de la consabida tonsura y vestía una sencilla túnica azul bastante raída y llena de polvo y cenizas. En aquel instante se encontraba tranquilizando a una muy nerviosa guarda roja.

Pero la joven imperial no se cortó un pelo y le agarró por el hombro bruscamente.

\- Oye tío, corta el rollo, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente… - dijo de muy malas maneras y con el ceño fruncido, claramente preparada para cualquier tipo de confrontación verbal por la evidente falta de respeto de la que acababa de hacer gala con aquel hombre.

Pero se quedó muda en cuanto el rostro del sacerdote entró dentro de su campo de visión al darse la vuelta.

Porque, de veras, era único

Lo que tenía ante sus ojos no era un rostro angelical ni bello. Era otra cosa distinta. Tenía un algo… una serenidad, una paz tan increíble que la chica se quedó absorta observando cada detalle de sus facciones.

No era joven, probablemente ya habría cumplido los cuarenta a juzgar por las arrugas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos, su frente, y a ambos lados de la boca. Y aún así poseía un aura… algo tan... de buena persona, que era imposible no embelesarse con aquella faz bendita.

Al menos, ésa era la opinión de Tempest, que se había olvidado por completo de hablar y seguía muda clavando la mirada de sus ojos azul eléctrico sobre la de los ojos de aquel hombre, azules también, sí, pero del color del cielo, del cielo despejado. Y eran dulces, terriblemente dulces.

Y coronando aquellos ojos piadosos se hallaban unas gruesas cejas marrones que le otorgaban una mirada tranquila, en reposo, sabia, y quizás algo triste.

La nariz era prominente, bien formada, con un toque juvenil en amplio contraste con las arrugas y las muy marcadas ojeras de cansancio. La boca era firme, que no por ello severa. Y la sensación de apacibilidad que emanaba de su persona contribuía a suavizar sus gestos.

\- Tú… tú eres quien ha cerrado el Portón y les has ayudado a recuperar la ciudad. Te doy las gracias por ello. – murmuró, repentinamente sorprendido, observando el cabello verde de ella y sobrecogido al ver que sólo se trataba de una chiquilla.

¡Aquella voz…! ¡Qué voz más preciosa!, tan tranquila, tan confortante… Tempest se sintió como si le estuviera hablando un ángel, y su cansancio y mal humor se desvanecieron en el aire.

\- Yo… yo… sí, claro, sí, he cerrado la cosa ésa… - balbuceó la chica sintiéndose repentinamente torpe y estúpida – Estaba sujeta con esto… - y sacó de su bolsillo aquella roca esférica que emitía aquel zumbido tan extraño y se la mostró al sacerdote. Aún la sentía caliente al tacto.

Y el hombre se le quedó mirando detenidamente un momento para luego fijar sus ojos celestes en la esfera oscura con evidente curiosidad.

\- ¿Esto? – inquirió - ¿Puedo…?

\- Sí, sí… claro… - respondió Tempest rápidamente entregándosela un tanto confundida.

El hombre la tomó suavemente de sus manos y la giró entre sus dedos, examinándola con evidente interés.

\- Un artefacto daédrico. – murmuró cuando se la devolvió – Asegúrate de tenerla a buen recaudo… nunca se sabe para qué te puede ser de utilidad.

¿Cómo?, ¿un cura le estaba diciendo que se quedase con un objeto procedente del Plano del Oblivion por si le pudiera servir de algo? Qué cosa más extraña…

\- No todo el mundo diría que me quedase con una cosa de éstas. – aventuró ella.

\- No, ciertamente que no. – asintió el hombre con una media sonrisa – Y no todo el mundo que ha cerrado Portones al Oblivion ha venido a verme y me ha dicho que "corte el rollo".

_Ouch, touché._

Tempest se puso roja como un tomate, había olvidado lo grosera que había sido con él hace un momento. Debía de haber dado la impresión de ser una borde de tomo y lomo.

\- Ay, lo siento... – dijo pasándose la palma de la mano por la frente como queriendo ocultar su vergüenza – Llevo un día horrible, si sabes a qué me refiero...

\- Supongo que todos llevamos un día horrible. – dijo el hombre comprensivamente sin perder la sonrisa – Eso puedo entenderlo.

Y Tempest se sintió fatal, fatal porque iba a meter a éste buen hombre tan majo en un berenjenal de aúpa. Sería una suerte si no la mandaba a la mierda durante la explicación.

\- Bueno... - empezó sin estar muy segura de qué decir – Te estaba buscando y necesito que me escuches.

\- ¿Me buscabas? - inquirió extrañado - ¿A mí?

\- Sí. – asintió ella – Tu eres Martin, ¿verdad? Martin el sacerdote.

El hombre cambió su expresión a evidente incomodidad.

\- Sí, soy un sacerdote. ¿Necesitas un sacerdote?, no creo que en éste momento pueda serte de gran ayuda. – suspiró, y pese a querer ocultarlo, había molestia en su voz - Ahora mismo me cuesta entender a los dioses. Si esto forma parte de un plan divino, no estoy muy seguro de querer formar parte de él.

\- Bueno... - Tempest dudó – Divino, lo que se dice divino no estoy muy segura de que sea. Pero hay un plan, eso seguro, que tiene que ver con el Imperio. Asesinaron al Emperador hace poco, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Kvatch? - preguntó el sacerdote cada vez más alterado - ¿Y qué hay de ésta buena gente que han perdido sus hogares y a miembros de sus familias? Recé a Akatosh aquella noche funesta... – añadió resentido - … pero no recibimos ayuda alguna. Sólo más daedra. ¿Acaso debieras tú saber algo que pudiera dar sentido a todo esto?

Ya lo sabía, Tempest sabía que aquello sería difícil. La moral de éste hombre estaba hecha añicos y parecía sentir como si hubiera fallado en algo.

_Un sacerdote que pierde la fe... mal rollo._

A ver cómo se lo tomaba cuanto le soltase lo más gordo del asunto.

_En fin, allá va..._

\- Mira... no sé si me vas a creer o no, pero el asesinato del Emperador y de sus hijos no fue casualidad. Quieren a todos los Herederos al Trono criando malvas, así que el único que nos queda eres tú.

El hombre enmudeció un instante.

\- ¿Cómo dices...? - preguntó incrédulo tras procesar aquello.

\- Pues eso. – dijo ella, rezando para que no saliera corriendo – Que el último Heredero que queda con vida eres tú. Eres el último hijo de Uriel Septim.

Martin la observó detenidamente un momento hasta que comenzó a reírse sin ganas.

\- Oh, dioses... - dijo - El Emperador Uriel Septim, ¿crees que el Emperador es mi padre? - en esto que negó con la cabeza pasándose una mano por el pelo - Mira, creo que te equivocas de hombre, yo sólo soy un sacerdote de Akatosh. Mi padre... era granjero.

\- Pues los daedra vinieron a buscarte. – argumentó Tempest cruzándose de brazos.

Sin embargo, se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho aquello.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó el sacerdote imperial - ¡¿Me estás diciendo que una ciudad entera es destruida sólo para llegar hasta mí?! ¡¿Por qué?! - y agarró súbitamente de los hombros a la joven - ¡¿Por ser supuestamente el hijo del Emperador?!

Tempest supo que era ahora o nunca, tendría que tratar de tranquilizarle o se le acabaría yendo la chaveta.

\- Antes de morir... – explicó mientras agarraba los brazos de Martin y le daba un apretón tranquilizador – … el Emperador mandó que te buscaran porque pensaba que estarías en peligro. El hombre al que envió murió y... - sí, de acuerdo, aún le escocía lo de Eidon - … me tocó a mí venir a buscarte. Luego me encontré con todo el lío en Kvatch y el resto ya lo sabes.

El sacerdote imperial la miraba desolado, bajó unos segundos la cabeza y todo el cabello se le vino a la cara. Incluso en su desesperación parecía una persona razonable, buena gente. Tempest sintió pena por él.

\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. – susurró con una benevolencia y una dulzura que ni sabía que tenía – Pero nada de lo que ha ocurrido es culpa tuya. Lo bueno es que estás vivo y puedes ayudarnos a parar esto. - inhaló aire - ¿Vendrías conmigo al Priorato de Weynon? Está en Chorrol y el Gran Maestro de los Cuchillas, Jauffre, te pondrá al tanto de lo que pasa, de verdad.

El hombre levantó el rostro. Había confusión y tristeza a partes iguales repartidas por su cara.

\- No lo sé... - murmuró soltando a la chica y pellizcándose el puente nasal en un gesto de sumo cansancio – No sé nada. Todo es muy raro, yo... tal vez estés diciendo la verdad o tal vez no... - la observó un instante, sopesando posibilidades - ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?

\- Me llamo Hija de la Tempestad. – respondió ella – Soy amiga de Jauffre y sólo quiero que me acompañes hasta el Priorato de Weynon. Una vez allí, que él te explique todo y ya harás lo que creas más conveniente, ¿vale?

El hombre tardó un momento en dar una respuesta. Tempest también había pasado por el proceso de digerir cosas increíbles en tiempo récord. No es que lo hubiera pensado en exceso en su momento pero, mirándolo con objetividad, lo que le había ocurrido a lo largo de éste último mes era inaudito.

\- Si hubieras llegado antes del desastre a decirme todo esto probablemente te hubiera juzgado loca y te habría pedido que te marcharas. – rió Martin, la suya una risa triste y derrotista - Ahora en cambio... los daedra invaden nuestro mundo, Kvatch está en ruinas, el Emperador y sus hijos han sido asesinados... ahora cualquier cosa me parece posible. - suspiró - Tal vez te haya enviado Akatosh, tal vez no. Pero yo mejor que nadie sé que los dioses trabajan a través de nosotros, no para nosotros.

\- ¿Vienes entonces? - inquirió Tempest, nerviosa. No quería pensar en rollos filosóficos ni trascendentales, sólo irse de allí.

\- Has dado esperanza a ésta gente, les ayudaste a ahuyentar a los daedra. - dijo él con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Una chispa de ésa esperanza de la que hablaba, de decisión - Sí. Iré contigo al Priorato de Weynon y escucharé lo que ése tal Jauffre tenga que decir. Encabeza tú la marcha.

Tempest asintió y, colocándose la mochila con el escudo de Kvatch encima, dispuso sus pasos por el Camino Dorado de vuelta a Chorrol seguida de cerca por el extraño sacerdote en completo silencio.

Pararían en Skingrad para dormir, aún quedaban más de tres días de jornada a patita y estaban los dos muy cansados.

_Bueno, por suerte no me ha preguntado dónde está mi caballo. Se hubiera llevado un buen fiasco..._

* * *

_"Dice el sanador que le dio un paro cardíaco."_

_"Normal, era más vieja que Vivec. Ni siquiera los elfos son eternos. Viven mucho pero a todos nos llega nuestra hora tarde o temprano."_

_Voces, voces por doquier. Ella no quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver a quiénes pertenecían aquellas voces._

_"¿Qué hacemos con la cría?"_

_"¿Te parece a ti que deberíamos hacer algo? Se nota que no guarda parentesco con la anciana, es una niña bretona."_

_Maldita sea, ella NO era bretona, ¿cuántas veces tenía que decirlo?_

_"Pero… hay que hacer algo, es menor de edad."_

_"Joder, Gladius, llévala al maldito orfanato y deja de gimotear. Es el procedimiento usual con los huérfanos, ya deberías saberlo."_

_No, al orfanato no, otra vez no. Abrió los ojos, se agachó y, con cuidado, se escabulló por la puerta sin que los guardias de la Legión Imperial lo notaran y salió corriendo._

_No volvería al orfanato ni en un millón de años._

\- _Adiós, Rarvela. - se despidió en un susurro que regaló al frío de la noche para no volver._

_Estaba cansada de la Ciudad Imperial, estaba cansada de Waterfront. Rarvela le había dicho que afuera había más mundo, mucho más._

_Ella había venido de Morrowind, ¿verdad? Más allá de Cyrodiil..._

* * *

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Había sido ayer desde que dejaran Kvatch, y Martin ya parecía un poco más relajado.

Tras pasarse literalmente toda la jornada siguiente caminando sin parar, se habían detenido en Skingrad, en la posada "Bosque del Oeste", un lugar bastante acogedor y a un precio medianamente razonable. Habían conseguido una buena habitación en la que dormían por turnos hasta que coincidían ambos en medio del insomnio y se ponían a hablar. Los incidentes en Kvatch les habían puesto los nervios de punta.

\- Dispara. – respondió Tempest recostada contra el cabecero de la cama que le había tocado a ella.

\- Ése nombre, Hija de la Tempestad... ¿te llamas de verdad así?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te lo pusieron tus padres? - inquirió Martin girando la cabeza desde su posición, tumbado de espaldas como estaba sobre la cama que le había tocado a él.

\- No, me lo pusieron los "respetables" ciudadanos de Waterfront cuando tenía siete años. - replicó Tempest secamente.

\- ¿Waterfront? - preguntó extrañado - ¿No son ésos los suburbios pesqueros de la Ciudad Imperial?

\- Los mismos.

\- ¿No venías de Chorrol?

\- No exactamente, vengo del Priorato de Weynon. Ya te lo dije. - replicó Tempest no muy segura de darle explicaciones a un cura con el pelo largo al que conocía de sólo un día.

\- ¿Y entonces dónde vives?

\- En el Priorato de Weynon.

\- ¿Eres de la Orden de Talos?

\- Eeeh... no.

\- ¿Y qué haces allí?

Tempest resopló. No le gustaba airear por ahí que era una harapienta sin techo que, gracias a la caridad de los curas de Weynon, había salido adelante. Sonaba mal como carta de presentación.

Aunque fuera decírselo a una persona como Martin, una persona... que parecía comprensiva, de aquellas que no juzgaban a la ligera.

\- Ellos me acogieron cuando les llevé el Amuleto de Reyes. – dijo simplemente.

\- ¡¿El Amuleto de Reyes?! - exclamó Martin patidifuso girándose y apoyando el peso de la cabeza en una mano - ¡¿Lo has tenido en tu poder?!

\- ¡Baja la voz! - le chistó ella - Podrían oírnos, ya sabes... los que abrieron el Portal a Oblivion.

\- ¿Piensas que puede haber daedra por aquí pululando?

\- ¡Yo qué sé! Es por si las moscas...

Y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos dos hasta que Martin lo rompió de nuevo.

\- Oye...

\- ¿Mmm? - Tempest se estaba empezando a quedar dormida otra vez.

\- Lo de Hija de la Tempestad suena bien. – aventuró él – Pero es un poquitín largo. ¿No tienes un diminutivo más fácil de usar?

Ella se arrebujó en las mantas de la cama y se colocó la almohada de debajo la cabeza.

\- Tempest. – replicó en un bostezo.

\- Bien, me acordaré. – dijo él y se percató de que ella tenía ya los ojos cerrados – Que duermas bien, Tempest.

\- Sí, vale...

Y cayó a plomo dormida otra vez.

* * *

\- _¡Nela, Nela! - gritaba ella feliz señalando al cielo nocturno - ¡Mira cuántas estrellas!_

\- _Es verano, es normal que se vean tantas en ésta época del año. - decía Nela con una sonrisa en su cara de gatito lindo - ¿Sabías que hay conjuntos de estrellas que forman figuras y que bendicen a quien ha nacido bajo su influjo astral?_

_¡Qué palabras más raras decía Nela!_

\- _¿Tú estás bendecida, Nela?_

\- _Yo sí. – contestó la pequeña khajiit con cierto dejo de orgullo – Y tú también, hermanita. Eso de que te puedas curar una vez al día sólo puede significar una cosa._

\- _¿El qué?_

\- _Que has nacido en el mes de Estrella del Alba bajo el influjo del signo "El Ritual"._

\- _¿Y ése signo qué forma tiene?_

\- _Es un ojo gigantesco._

\- _¡Un ojo para ver muchas cosas! - exclamó ella riendo._

_Y Nela sonreía sin decir nada._

\- _¿Y el tuyo qué signo es? - preguntaba ella de repente._

_El rostro de Nela se ensombreció._

\- _"El Ladrón"..._

* * *

Viajaron los días siguientes con el temporal. Las nevadas parecían no acabarse nunca y el cielo presentaba un gris plomizo de día para desplegar más tarde un manto de noches heladas y sin estrellas.

Martin y Tempest caminaban en silencio por el Camino Negro arrebujados en sendas capas que la chica había traído en su mochila, cortesía del Hermano Piner, mientras cada uno rumiaba en la cabeza sus propios pensamientos.

El sacerdote se sentía a gusto en compañía de la joven, era de todo menos aburrida: era irónica, tenía mala gaita, era extremadamente sincera y siempre le sacaba punta a los temas más sosos.

Si se molestaba uno en conocerla, caía bien.

Tempest por su parte pensaba en qué sería de ella tras toda ésta aventura. No tenía claro si le dejarían seguir viviendo en el Priorato de Weynon y aquello le asustaba: le gustaba la vida sencilla que había llevado allí y quería con locura a aquellos curas dispares que la habían acogido en su hogar y en sus corazones.

Akatosh, si volviera a las calles echaría de menos hasta al Prior Maborel, su cara de aburrimiento mortal y sus largos sermones acerca del orden y la limpieza.

La joven sonrió. Estaba desarrollando una extraña tendencia a encariñarse fácilmente con la gente que la trataba bien y eso no era nada usual en ella. Siempre había estado sola... sin contar por supuesto a Ne'Quinla o a la anciana Rarvela, que había cuidado de ella durante casi cuatro meses en los que, a cambio de hacerle de niña de los recados, la vieja le daba comida, techo y le enseñaba a leer, a escribir, a sumar y a restar.

Pero hacía años en los que rogaba a los dioses por un poco de cariño que nunca venía hasta que Eidon tropezó su destino con el de ella.

Suspiró y el vaho formó una densa nubecilla frente a sus ojos.

Pasaron casi tres horas hasta que vislumbraron de lejos el edificio residencial del Priorato de Weynon.

Tempest casi saltó, completamente feliz de sentirse casi en casa, hasta que vio a lo lejos una figura correr hacia ellos y la chica no pudo más que extrañarse ya que se trataba de Eronor, el dunmer que cuidaba de los caballos y las ovejas. Y nunca había visto a Eronor correr de ésa forma, que dunmer o no, el hombre ya tenía una edad en la que no se puede andar trotando por ahí a lo loco sin riesgo de partirse una pierna.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Debéis ayudar! - gritó desesperadamente cuando llegó a su altura, gesticulando con ambas manos a base de aspavientos - ¡Están matando a todo el mundo en el Priorato de Weynon!

A Tempest le dio un vuelco el corazón.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! - exclamó agarrando al elfo oscuro y zarandeándole nerviosamente - ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

El hombre la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¡No sé! - balbuceó desasiéndose - ¡Creo que me siguen de cerca! ¡El Prior Maborel está muerto!

Y, mal que le supo, a la joven aquello le dolió cual punzada de daga.

\- ¡Dime quiénes son! - gritó asustada, intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de saber - ¡¿Son daedra?!

Eronor negó con la cabeza.

\- Me encontraba en el redil cuando atacaron. Oí que el Prior estaba hablando con alguien. – explicó apresuradamente - Me asomé por la esquina para ver quién era. Parecían viajeros, muy normales... - tragó saliva - De repente, como salidas de la nada, sus manos portaban armas y con ellas mataron al Prior antes de que reaccionara. Entonces me descubrieron y eché a correr...

Tempest se temió lo peor.

\- ¡¿Dónde están Jauffre y Piner?! - preguntó a gritos - ¡Di!, ¡¿están a salvo?!

\- ¡No lo sé, no lo sé! - respondió el asustado dunmer - Orando en la capilla... creo... ¡Por favor!, ¡haced algo, deprisa!

Oyó a sus espaldas la tranquilizadora voz de Martin.

\- Te seguiré adonde vayas. – aseveró decidido mientras sacaba una daga de hierro de entre los pliegues de su túnica que debía de haber tenido escondida por si acaso. Cura precavido – Ayudemos a tus amigos.

Tempest le agradeció aquel gesto infinitamente y, sacando la espada de plata del cinto, corrió en dirección hacia la capilla donde se encontró al Hermano Piner apoyado en la puerta y blandiendo una espada corta.

\- ¡Piner! - exclamó la chica aliviada.

\- ¡Tempest! - gritó a su vez el curilla imperial recibiéndola con un caluroso abrazo que casi la ahogó - ¡Creí que nunca llegarías!, ¡están atacando Weynon!

\- ¡Lo sé!, ¡Eronor me ha dicho que Jauffre estaría orando en la capilla!

\- ¡Rápido! - instó el hombre deshaciendo el apretado abrazo y tomando a Tempest de la mano - ¡Es posible que necesite nuestra ayuda!

Atravesaron como una exhalación la entrada de la capilla.

Entonces Tempest los vio.

Túnicas rojas, armaduras de plata con máscara. ¡Aquella gente...!

Y allí estaba Jauffre intentando contenerles. A grito de batalla, Piner y Martin se le unieron asestando mandobles y cuchilladas por doquier mientras la chica trataba por todos los medios de defenderse con aquella espada demasiado pesada y demasiado grande para sus pequeñas manitas y que no sabía ni cómo utilizar.

Piner la libró inmediatamente de su contrincante en cuanto acabaron con los demás.

\- ¡En el nombre de Talos, Tempest! - exclamó Jauffre en cuanto la vio - ¡Gracias a los dioses que has vuelto! - resopló - Mucho me temo que el Amuleto ha sido el motivo de este ataque. ¡Comprueba que está a buen recaudo!

Tempest no esperó ni un instante ni tuvo ánimo de preguntar nada más y actuó por impulso: salió corriendo hacia la residencia como una liebre, subió las escaleras y... encontró el cuarto cerrado del piso superior patas arriba.

Del Amuleto de Reyes ni rastro.

Jauffre venía detrás como una exhalación acompañado de los otros dos hombres.

\- Debería haber sabido que lo encontrarían. – le dijo el viejo bretón poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza a la temblorosa y disgustada muchacha, quien no encontraba palabras para su mucho disgusto y pesar - No se puede esconder casi nada de un Señor Daedra. He subestimado al enemigo...

\- Martin... Martin está aquí. – musitó la chica girándose en dirección al citado – Fui a Kvatch y lo he traído conmigo...

\- ¿Martin...? - el viejo no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del sacerdote y se giró en su dirección, éste le dio un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza - Por lo menos no todo ha ido en nuestra contra. Demos gracias a Talos por ello. - dijo tras darle rápido repaso visual al sacerdote de los pies a la cabeza, evidentemente aliviado de lo que sus ojos vieron - Hemos encontrado al Heredero de Uriel... aunque hayamos perdido el Amuleto de Reyes... - se llevó una mano al mentón y se lo rascó pensativamente - No se puede quedar aquí. Los hemos rechazado pero volverán si se enteran de que Martin ha sobrevivido. Y se enterarán. – recalcó.

\- ¿Y a dónde podemos llevarle? - inquirió Tempest.

Jauffre suspiró.

\- Ningún sitio es del todo seguro teniendo en cuenta el poder que nos ataca. Pero, al menos, debemos tratar de ganar tiempo... - dijo finalmente, sopesando evidentemente sus opciones - El Templo del Soberano de las Nubes, creo. La fortaleza oculta de los Cuchillas, en las montañas cercanas a Bruma. Unos cuantos hombres bastan para defenderla de un ejército entero. - concluyó - Tenemos que marcharnos inmediatamente.

Dicho y hecho, Tempest, Jauffre y Martin salieron de la residencia acompañados por Piner, quien les indicó que se llevaran los caballos del establo.

Tempest encontró el cuerpo sin vida del Prior Maborel tirado en el suelo cuan largo era y, llena de una profunda tristeza, se agachó, le cerró los ojos y le cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho rogando por que su alma estuviera en paz.

\- Yo me encargaré de que le den un entierro decente, Tempest. – le dijo Piner cuando llegó hasta ella y la levantó por los hombros en un apretado abrazo – Debéis iros de aquí, ¡rápido!

Tempest le devolvió el abrazo y no se contuvo las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos azules.

\- Te voy a echar mucho de menos, Piner, mucho, mucho... - murmuró con la voz amortiguada contra la túnica de su amigo.

\- Venga, tonta. – la animó el hombre aún a pesar de que él también deseaba ponerse a llorar con todas sus malditas fuerzas – Ya te pasarás de vez en cuando por aquí, ¿verdad? Te pasarás a saludarme y a ver cómo van las ovejas de Eronor.

La chica asintió sorbiendo por la nariz y tras depositar un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, corrió en dirección hacia donde había visto que se iba Jauffre, pasando por debajo del arco de piedra que daba dirección a los establos.

Y se lo encontró montado a caballo.

\- Debemos poner rumbo al Templo del Soberano de las Nubes en Bruma lo antes posible. – dijo Jauffre al tiempo que dirigía su montura en dirección a la pequeña muchacha, que dio un paso atrás ante la presencia del animal – Toma el caballo del Prior Maborel y ve detrás de Martin por si nos tendieran una emboscada. Yo encabezaré la marcha.

Tempest se quedó muda y negó con la cabeza, asustada.

\- ¡Que yo no sé montar en un bicho de ésos! – exclamó, repentinamente acobardada por la envergadura de la bestia - ¡Ya te lo dije cuando me fui de aquí!

\- Nunca es tarde para aprender. – replicó Jauffre entornando los ojos – Si no lo intentas jamás podrás montar uno.

Sin embargo a Tempest le daba igual el no saber montar, sencillamente NO había tenido intención de usar un caballo en toda su vida, así que los argumentos del viejo Maestro Cuchilla le sonaban poco menos que absurdos.

Martin observaba desde atrás la escena sobre el caballo que le habían prestado. Definitivamente, Jauffre parecía que no entendía el hecho de que estaba dándole órdenes y formándose expectativas propias de un soldado a una joven que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo manejar siquiera una espada. En ocasiones es que, de verdad… le parecía increíble que la gente fuera incapaz de darse cuenta de éstas cosas cuando, para él, era espontáneo y puramente instintivo leer en la naturaleza de los demás.

Así pues se adelantó hacia ellos e interpuso la cabeza de su montura en el ángulo de visión de Jauffre para girarse hacia Tempest e inclinarse sobre ella.

\- Pierde cuidado. – le dijo tranquilamente y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – Monta conmigo, vayamos en el mismo caballo si no sabes dirigir uno. – y extendió la mano hacia ella – En realidad dudo mucho que tu peso suponga una gran diferencia para el animal.

Tempest miró dubitativa un instante aquella mano sin atreverse a tomarla. No quería montar a caballo, no quería subirse a lomos de aquel mastodonte, no, no, no.

La mano del sacerdote seguía extendida.

\- Vamos. – dijo él con apremio – Yo he confiado en ti siguiéndote hasta el Priorato, ¿no confiarás entonces tú ahora en mí si te prometo que no dejaré que te caigas?

Tempest alzó la vista, miró a los ojos celestes del hombre un momento, leyendo, sopesando la honestidad en sus palabras.

Y alzó el brazo. Sus dedos se tocaron, las palmas conectaron y, de un tirón suave pero seguro y lleno de una increíble fuerza, el hombre la subió de una vez dejándola sentada de lado detrás suya.

Sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas cuando él se giró hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa que venía a decirle algo así como _"¡Ánimo!"_

\- Te sugiero que te pongas a horcajadas y me agarres de la cintura, eso evitará que resbales y salgas despedida del caballo. – instruyó soltando su mano y dejando que ella cambiara de postura para aferrarse a él con fuerza, cerrar los ojos con miedo y hundir el rostro en su espalda, entre los omóplatos. Martin no pudo evitar reírse. – Ya está, ¿ha sido tan difícil como tú pensabas?

La joven negó con la cabeza sin despegar ésta de la espalda del sacerdote imperial y le agarró con más fuerza si cabe de la cintura. Y se sobresaltó sobremanera cuando el animal comenzó a trotar para, segundos después, galopar a toda pastilla hacia el Norte, rumbo a Bruma y al enigmático Templo del Soberano de las Nubes.

Tempest tardó casi una hora en atreverse a abrir los ojos.


	7. "Martin, los Cuchillas y discursos que no pasan a la posteridad"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 06: _Martin, los Cuchillas y discursos que no pasan a la posteridad_.**

* * *

_El gruñido de su estómago había dejado poco lugar a la imaginación._

\- _Dime, pequeña imperial. – le decía el dunmer Eidon desde su improvisado lecho de túnicas rojas - ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?_

_Ella se había muerto de vergüenza._

\- _Comí ayer..._

\- _¿Ayer hace cuánto?_

_Ella había suspirado._

\- _Ayer hace muchas horas. – había admitido._

\- _Y no gran cosa, supongo. – comentaba el elfo oscuro dándole una mirada de comprensión al rostro huesudo de ella – Pobre criatura, lamento mucho no tener nada que ofrecerte a cambio de tu gentileza._

_Y ella sonreía._

\- _Pierde cuidado. – había dicho con un gesto de la mano para restarle importancia al asunto – Siempre encuentro algo de comer cuando voy a las ciudades._

\- _Una muchacha como tú debería poder tener desayuno, comida y cena todos los días en las cantidades que desearas. – replicaba él – Aún estás en fase de crecimiento, ¿verdad?_

\- _Tengo diecisiete años... - había aventurado ella, no muy segura de si éste dato era seguro al cien por cien – Cumplo dieciocho dentro de casi dos meses._

\- _Pues lo que yo decía: aún estás creciendo. – aseguraba él con una sonrisa débil por el dolor que el veneno le producía en aquellos instantes._

_Ella se había cruzado de brazos, fingiendo enfado._

\- _¿Tan pequeña te parezco acaso?_

\- _Oh sí, mi querida amiguita. – le había dicho él con una risita – Eres pequeña y sumamente adorable. Si aún estuviera en mis años mozos seguramente tontearía contigo, siempre me han gustado las mujeres humanas de ojos azules._

\- _¿Aunque estén tan sucias como yo? - había replicado ella, divertida – Además, ni que fueras tan mayor..._

\- _Probablemente tenga la edad suficiente para ser tu tatarabuelo, pequeña. – decía él – Seguro que no te es ajena la longevidad de nuestra raza, ¿verdad? Nuestra juventud es el equivalente a varias generaciones humanas; y ya no te quiero ni contar si nos metemos en terreno altmer... ésos duran alrededor de un milenio si llegan a muy viejos._

\- _Sería entretenido vivir tanto. Se debe poder tener tiempo de sobra para hacer de todo..._

\- _O tiempo de sobra para convertirte en un soberano pelma altanero e inaguantable, como lo son ésos cardos de piel dorada. – había replicado Eidon con evidente sorna – Prejuzgando a los demás sólo porque viven menos que tú._

\- _¿"Cardos de piel dorada"? - había preguntado ella riendo - ¿No estás siendo tú también un poco intolerante metiéndolos a todos en el mismo saco?_

\- _Créeme, mi joven amiga: he conocido los suficientes altmer como para asegurar que, pese a sus mejores intenciones, la palabra "humildad" no entra dentro de su vocabulario._

\- _Bueno. – había dicho ella con condescendencia – A lo mejor el vivir tanto también afecta a la mente... ver morir de viejos a tanta gente y que tú sigas más fresco que una rosa... no debe ser fácil._

\- _No, no lo es, en efecto. – había replicado él, críptico – Sin embargo todos tememos a la muerte. Humanos, antropomorfos y elfos. Porque los hombres no son sino carne y hueso. Conocen lo que será su final, pero no la hora._

\- _Eso es muy profundo._

\- _Palabras del Emperador Uriel Septim. – había dicho él con amargura – Un hombre sabio, sin duda. Un hombre bendecido y a la vez maldito con el don de la premonición. Demasiada carga para la conciencia de un solo hombre. Tal vez ahora haya encontrado la paz en el Aetherius de vuestros dioses que no tuvo en vida._

_Y se había hecho el silencio momentáneamente. Un silencio de respeto, de comprensión, de luto por el honor de un hombre que, sentado a la cúspide de un Imperio, había estado más solo que nadie frente al mundo._

* * *

Tempest se despertó con las primeras luces del alba. Habían estado viajando toda la noche desde que dejaran el Priorato de Weynon y los campos nevados que el amanecer teñía de brillos iridiscentes, sumados a las bajas temperaturas, indicaban la inminente proximidad de Bruma.

Los caballos ahora iban despacio, a un ritmo agradable y mucho más fácil de sobrellevar para la muchacha, que se había quedado dormida agarrada a la túnica de Martin y reposando la cabeza en su espalda.

El hombre tenía mucha paciencia, desde luego, porque llevar un fardo miedica y pegajoso que se duerme y te usa de almohada no es algo que muchos jinetes estarían dispuestos a tolerar fácilmente.

Tempest sonrió para sí y quitó la cabeza para darle al hombre un poco de margen mientras observaba tranquilamente la belleza que Kynareth ofrecía con sus muchos dones: el camino bordeado de la vegetación oculta tras el manto helado de nácar, las copas de los árboles de hoja caduca lucían adornadas de cristales y de rocío, los pinos de hoja perenne vestían brochazos de blanco y verde oscuro a partes iguales... y aún se oía el tierno piar de los gorriones, pequeños pero ingobernables pájaros que plantaban cara a todas las estaciones del año sin emigrar y cuyo canto sonaba como si te dieran los buenos días, como si acabasen de posarse sobre tu rostro cual beso maternal para acompañarte desde el mismo inicio de la jornada diaria.

Pese al miedo, al dolor y al peligro que parecía perseguirles allá donde fueran, se respiraba paz.

\- ¿Ya has despertado? - le dijo la suave voz de Martin mientras éste se giraba levemente hacia ella – Es una suerte que hayas logrado dormirte, por la noche hemos atravesado una zona boscosa con el camino muy oculto entre la maleza y sin señalizar donde hemos oído aullidos procedentes de diversos puntos. No soy muy susceptible a lo sobrenatural, pero me consta que aquello no eran aullidos de lobo solamente. Y ayer Masser estaba en su fase de luna llena.

A Tempest aquella información le puso la piel de gallina.

\- Hemos sido afortunados, no obstante, de que la próxima _Sombra del Espectro_ sea dentro de cuatro días. – prosiguió Martin sombríamente – La luna oscura de Revenant es el fenómeno astrológico predilecto de Hircine cuando convoca a la caza a sus seguidores. Y la sed de sangre de éstos no conoce límites.

\- No sigas, por favor. – rogó la chica con un hilo de voz – Hace una mañana estupenda y no tengo ganas de enturbiarla con anécdotas escalofriantes ni pensamientos que vayan dirigidos a un Señor Daedra.

Martin sonrió levemente.

\- Tienes razón, hoy es un nuevo día lleno de nuevas promesas y esperanzas. Perdóname si he perturbado tu ánimo con mis divagaciones, temo que los últimos acontecimientos hayan ensombrecido demasiado mis pensamientos.

\- No te disculpes. – dijo ella con repentina comprensión – Entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Yo estoy muerta de miedo, ¿sabes? Eso de haberme metido en aquel... lugar para cerrar el Portón y de que ahora estemos en peligro con unos asesinos tras nuestra pista, no es como para montar una fiesta precisamente. - dijo, insegura, y dándose por vez primera cuenta de la situación real – Pero... si no pienso en ello demasiado y me fijo en las cosas en las que merece la pena fijarse... pues, al menos, no me siento tan mal.

\- Si hubiera más gente con tu forma de pensar, el mundo sería sin duda un lugar más amable. – dijo el sacerdote imperial sin perder la sonrisa – Tienes mucho valor, Tempest, pocos hombres afrontarían ésta empresa con tanta alegría como tú. Tu entereza es de admirar.

Tempest entonces se puso más colorada que las amapolas.

\- ¡Deja de decir chorradas! - protestó avergonzada.

El hombre entonces se echó a reír con ganas.

Pese a su rubor, Tempest estaba contenta. Había hecho las cosas bien, había devuelto el favor a Jauffre por su generosidad trayendo consigo al Heredero de Uriel Septim... se sentía una persona útil y eso le levantaba el ánimo aún a pesar de Eidon, del Prior Maborel y de la cantidad de cosas horribles que había visto fuera y dentro del Oblivion.

El Infierno existía, podía dar fe de ello. Existía y era un lugar al que no desearía ir a parar al morir... ni tampoco en vida. Según había oído, cuando el traidor Jagar Tharn usurpó la identidad y el Trono del Emperador, éste último había sido llevado al Oblivion donde había permanecido en un estado parecido al ensueño y del cual decía no acordarse de nada.

A Tempest aquello le ponía los pelos de punta: aquel pobre hombre había estado AÑOS metido en el Oblivion medio sonámbulo mientras un brujo capullo se quedaba tan ricamente sentado a la cabeza del Imperio de Tamriel.

El desgraciado había tenido suerte de no recordar nada... si es que no había mentido, claro; porque Tempest se acordaba de TODOS los puñeteros detalles y de TODOS los bichos espeluznantes que poblaban aquella Dimensión diabólica. Y, honestamente, hubiera preferido padecer de amnesia selectiva (había pasado por un trauma, ¿no? Pues ya podía el susodicho trauma borrarle toda aquella basura para variar).

Y al pensar todas éstas cosas, subida a un caballo y agarrada a un sacerdote melenudo, a Tempest le entró hambre.

Todavía llevaba la mochila de viaje a sus espaldas. Estaba reducida casi a la mitad de lo que había sido al inicio de su jornada hacia Kvatch, pero aún tenía comida.

Maniobró como buenamente pudo con el fardo y el escudo emblema de Kvatch (jolín, por Akatosh, qué trasto más inútil...) hasta que dio... con que se le habían agotado las manzanas.

Dando un gemido de protesta, Tempest sacó pan, queso imperial, jamón seco, y se hizo un señor bocadillo que comenzó a masticar a carrillo lleno. No habría manzanas, pero aquello estaba bueno de narices.

Mientras comía a gusto, Tempest sacó nuevamente de su bolsillo la esfera negra del Oblivion y se puso a mirarla otra vez. Era increíble que el calor no se le fuera nunca y que siguiera brotando el sonidillo aquel sin parar.

Tenía una piedra calefactora musical.

La chica se rió ante éste pensamiento y Martin se giró.

\- Ah, aún tienes eso. – dijo.

\- Me dijiste que la guardara y la he guardado. – replicó Tempest tranquilamente con la boca llena.

\- Y me parece bien, pero yo que tú no se la enseñaba a Jauffre. El Oblivion y los sacerdotes de Talos no es que vayan de la mano precisamente. - alegó muy serio.

Tempest no tuvo ganas de replicarle aquello de _"Pues tú bien que rindes culto a Akatosh y dices que me quede con el pedrusco"._ Porque no, porque Martin le caía bien y no deseaba que se mosqueara con ella.

Así que, en lugar de eso, cambió de tema.

\- Suena y todo. – dijo riéndose al tiempo que acercaba la calidez de la piedra al oído del sacerdote imperial – Mira, es un zumbido.

Martin se quedó un momento en silencio.

\- No es un zumbido. – dijo muy seriamente – La esfera está hablando. – sentenció.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- He dicho que la esfera está hablando. – repitió.

\- No fastidies... - Tempest se puso la piedra en la oreja e intentó oír lo que ésta decía – No entiendo nada de lo que dice, ¿lo sabes tú?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Y qué dice?

\- Dice que compartas tu comida con el hambriento sacerdote que está guiando el caballo en el que vas montada.

La muchacha se quedó de piedra un momento para luego mirar al hombre que tenía delante y encontrar humor en sus ojos celestes.

\- ¡Me tomas el pelo! - exclamó la chica dándole un manotazo suave en el brazo - ¡Casi me lo creo!

\- He sido muy convincente, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

\- Exagerada.

\- ¡Qué malo eres, Martin!

\- No, sólo soy un pobre hombre que no ha desayunado y al que, por cierto, le gusta mucho el queso. – alegó él riendo.

Tempest entonces se percató de que no había tenido la gentileza ni la educación de ofrecerle si quería comer.

 _Borrega desconsiderada, eso es lo que soy._ – se dijo para sí misma al tiempo que sacaba lo que quedaba de queso, media hogaza de pan y se lo ofrecía a Martin.

\- No me queda más jamón. – dijo la chica con una mueca de disculpa – Me he metido todo el que quedaba en el bocadillo. Si quieres pillar del mío...

\- No hace falta. – replicó el imperial tomando lo que le tendía la joven – Un bocadillo de queso está muy bien para empezar el día. Gracias Tempest.

Y los dos masticaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al punto donde el Camino Naranja convergía con el Camino Plateado y siguieron la ruta de éste último en dirección Norte. Bruma estaba ya prácticamente a tiro de piedra.

Habían tomado aquel camino para atajar y ahorrarse todo el trayecto de la carretera de circunvalación del Anillo Rojo. Era de vital importancia que llegaran cuanto antes. Una vez pisaran el susodicho Templo del Soberano de las Nubes podrían considerarse a salvo... por el momento.

Jauffre iba unos cuantos metros por delante de ellos y permanecía alerta, preparado para cualquier cosa. No hablaba, no se giraba y, por supuesto, se cercioraba bien de que el camino estuviese despejado para que no hubiera contratiempos. De momento sólo se habían topado de noche con un lobo hambriento que salió por patas en cuanto el caballo del bretón dio un par de golpes con los cascos en el suelo.

Su caballo era ya viejo pero conservaba intacta su bravura y su mala leche. A Jauffre le encantaba.

El Gran Maestro de los Cuchillas era ya un hombre con mucho camino recorrido a sus espaldas y que había adoptado la instrucción marcial que recibiera en su juventud ya como parte de su carácter, de su propia personalidad. No era una persona sociable y transigía poco con sus propios errores, pero poseía el raro don de la bondad innata en ésa clase de hombres que jamás han atentado contra las normas en beneficio propio. Tenía muy claro su papel y que, desde que le nombraran Gran Maestro de los Cuchillas algo más de una década atrás, el concepto de "jubilación" no entraba en su vida.

Había disfrutado de su temporal retiro al máximo posible y como más le gustaba: llevando una vida sencilla y satisfactoria mientras se empapaba bien de los Grandes Clásicos de la literatura y de densos tomos de Historia. Todo saber era bien recibido y cuidadosamente archivado en la mente del viejo.

Su proceder puramente práctico le hacía extremadamente útil en aspectos militares y políticos para con el Imperio, pero su evidente falta de... tacto a nivel personal le convertían en una persona con muchas limitaciones sentimentales. Una vez incluso había estado prometido, pero sus hábitos distantes sumados a una misión diplomática en Akavir que acabó convirtiéndose casi en un peregrinaje y en un ejercicio de equilibrio a nivel personal y espiritual cuya duración se extendió a casi un lustro, propiciaron que la que iba a ser su esposa se cansara de esperarle y jurara votos matrimoniales con un próspero comerciante imperial.

Tampoco es que Jauffre no se lo esperase, le parecía incluso lógico. Su vida eran y seguirían siendo los Cuchillas. No hubiera podido dedicarle a una familia el tiempo que merecían.

Por eso mismo la compañía de Tempest le parecía más un alivio que una carga ya que era una muchacha con mucha energía, muy humana, que sin duda le haría las cosas mucho más fáciles a Martin a la hora de adaptarse a su situación actual.

Bien, de acuerdo, Martin no era ningún niño y lo lógico que cabría de esperar de un hombre de su edad sería seriedad y entereza ante la perspectiva de regir un Imperio.

Sí, vale, una cosa es lo que cabría de esperar... otra bien distinta la realidad.

Jauffre quizás no supiera tratar a la gente, pero les calaba inmediatamente. Y lo que había visto en los ojos azules del sacerdote imperial no le convertían precisamente en un candidato ideal a tamaña responsabilidad: el hombre era débil, inseguro, y ahora su fe le estaba fallando a marchas forzadas.

La chica podía no valer gran cosa, pero tenía un espíritu cándido, con buena voluntad y ganas de ser útil. Buscaba un propósito en la vida.

Si en algo podría beneficiarse Martin de la compañía de la joven sería en contagiársele su incombustible buena disposición. Al menos esperaba que así fuera.

\- Jauffre. – oyó en un momento dado que le llamaba la chiquilla - ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo una naranja por si te apetece...

El viejo bretón, dentro de lo serio de la situación en la que estaban, sonrió para sus adentros. Qué muchacha ésta...

\- Gracias Tempest. – respondió sin girarse – Pero creo que desayunaré mejor cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino. El frío de la mañana me tienta más a un café caliente con pan tostado que a cualquier clase de fruta.

\- Oh, como quieras. – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – Me la comeré yo entonces.

Así era ella. Así era Tempest.

Jauffre negó con la cabeza sonriendo y prosiguieron con el viaje.

Llegados a un punto, el Camino Plateado tenía una bifurcación que lo escindía en dos posibles rutas a tomar: una era la ruta habitual para ir a Bruma, a poca distancia hacia el Oeste. La otra era seguir el camino más o menos en línea recta hacia lo que Jauffre denominó "Roca de la Garra del Dragón", un punto situado en mitad de la nada montañosa del Jerall, camino de Skyrim.

Ellos tomaron la ruta habitual y rodearon Bruma por el Noroeste donde un muy escondido camino cuesta arriba en mitad de la nieve les conduciría al Templo del Soberano de las Nubes.

No pudieron hacer correr a los caballos por aquel tramo y Tempest agradeció enormemente el no tener que estar molestando a Martin pegada a él y con los ojos cerrados mientras los animales galopaban.

Tardaron algo más de una hora y media hasta llegar a la imponente estructura del templo. Porque Tempest jamás había visto un templo tan grande y de características tan peculiares.

El Templo del Soberano de las Nubes era un pequeño palacete fortificado que se erigía imponente y orgulloso en uno de los puntos más bajos y más inclinados de la Cordillera del Jerall; su arquitectura, mezcla de roca y madera, era única en su género y no se parecía en nada a las diferentes estructuras nórdicas, colovianas y nibenesas que Tempest había visto a lo largo y ancho de Cyrodiil por sus nueve ciudades principales.

El trazo de los arcos, la forma del tejado a lo lejos, la distribución de los puestos de vigilancia... inclusive la construcción de sus mismos muros tenían un sabor a otra cultura, a otro mundo, como si los tres se sumergieran en una dimensión desconocida de belleza oriental.

\- Un edificio akaviri. – murmuró Martin repentinamente sobrecogido – Había leído cosas y visto ilustraciones de la cultura en Akavir, pero... esto supera con creces todas mis expectativas.

\- Jauffre estuvo en Akavir. – le susurró Tempest al oído – Puede que el origen de la Orden de los Cuchillas venga de allí, ¿no?

\- Viene de allí, de hecho. – respondió Martin escuetamente para tomar aire y hacer frente a lo que tuviera que venir.

Los dos caballos se detuvieron frente a las altas murallas del templo y Jauffre alzó la vista más arriba del enorme portón doble que les cerraba el paso.

\- ¡Ah del Templo! - exclamó con una voz tan potente que provocó que Tempest casi se cayera de la silla de montar del susto - ¡Abrid!, ¡soy Jauffre!

Se oyó un repentino sonido metálico, como si hubiesen dejado caer algo.

\- ¡Gran Maestro! - exclamó una voz masculina - ¡Abrid las puertas, rápido!, ¡el Gran Maestro Jauffre está aquí!

Tras unos instantes en que hubieron de activar el mecanismo que abría aquel enorme portón, Tempest y Martin observaron sorprendidos cómo la visión de unas escaleras de piedra que daban paso a un extenso patio sobre el que se asentaba el templo surgía ante sus ojos con imponente majestuosidad: aquello era una obra de arte.

A toda velocidad por las escaleras bajaron unos pies enfundados en botas metálicas que revelaron segundos más tarde la figura de un guarda rojo vestido con una extraña armadura ceremonial que le daba un aspecto extraño, cuanto menos... casi fantástico en aquel lugar atemporal, fuera de todo canon conocido.

El hombre resopló e hizo inmediatamente un saludo marcial a su superior.

Jauffre respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y esperó a que el hombre hablara.

\- Gran Maestro... – comenzó el guarda rojo de nuevo cuando, al ver a Martin y a Tempest subidos a caballo, se quedó un momento en blanco, indeciso – Oh, poderoso Talos... ¿es...?

\- Sí, Cyrus. – replicó Jauffre serenamente captando la pregunta del Cuchilla - Éste es el hijo del Emperador, Martin Septim.

Tempest notó cómo Martin se ponía rígido ante la mención de su nuevo nombre y estatus. Llevaba toda la vida apellidándose de otra manera y pensando que su padre era un granjero. No sabía cómo se sentiría Martin, pero Tempest se puso en su lugar y concluyó que le molestaría que le cambiasen el nombre y que le adjudicasen de padre a un hombre al que jamás había visto y que, por descontado, nunca hubiera dado aparentemente muestras del menor interés o afecto por él. No era un niño, pero era un ser humano. Y aquella situación era forzada e incómoda.

Entretanto, el guarda rojo estaba pálido y miraba el caballo con sus dos jinetes, el sacerdote de ojos azules y la... ¿niña? que iba de bulto atrás, de hito en hito.

\- ¡Mi Señor! - exclamó con voz firme una vez se hubo repuesto de la impresión haciendo el mismo saludo distintivo que había dedicado a Jauffre nada más llegar - Bienvenido al Templo del Soberano de las Nubes. - se pasó la lengua por los labios nerviosamente - No hemos tenido el honor de recibir la visita de un Emperador desde hace muchos años.

Martin se quedó un momento en blanco, cortado. La verdad es que no esperaba tener que decir nada.

\- Ah... bien... gracias. – articuló finalmente, sumamente incómodo y acobardado con la idea de pecar de descortés - El honor es mío.

El Cuchilla asintió, también evidentemente cortado ante la parquedad de sus palabras, y les instó a dejarle los caballos para llevarlos a las cuadras de inmediato.

Jauffre desmontó y le entregó las riendas con toda naturalidad mientras que Martin y Tempest se hicieron un lío a la hora de bajar del animal ya que el sacerdote, con los nervios, estuvo a un pelo de caerse de bruces contra el suelo y, una vez consiguió bajar, también le faltó un pelo para perder el equilibrio cuando ayudó a descender a la chica. El peso de la mochila y el escudo de Kvatch incluidos.

Tras el azaroso incidente, Martin estuvo más que feliz de entregar las dichosas riendas y le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Jauffre, esperando el siguiente paso a dar.

\- Vamos. – les dijo el viejo Maestro indicándoles con un gesto que le siguieran escaleras arriba - Tus Cuchillas esperan para saludarte.

Martin asintió y esperó a que el bretón se adelantara para ir con Tempest. La chica ahora era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía.

\- Mejor será que no les hagamos esperar. – murmuró el imperial más para sí mismo que para la joven que iba a su lado.

Tempest le palmeó un hombro y le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo. Ella no estaba tan nerviosa como él y eso era natural después de todo, no era la próxima candidata al Trono de Tamriel.

Subieron lentamente las escaleras y, al llegar arriba, se encontraron con todos los Cuchillas alineados a ambos lados del camino empedrado del extenso patio que desembocaba en otro tramo de escaleras arriba que conducían a la entrada al templo. Estaban de pie, más tiesos que una vara y adoptando una postura de firmes aprendida sin duda durante la instrucción militar. No debían de ser más de doce y Tempest se sorprendió gratamente cuando descubrió al menos dos mujeres entre ellos. Por lo menos no eran sexistas.

Aunque sí debía admitir cierta... tendencia humana entre ellos. Ni una sola traza antropomorfa o _mer_ engrosaba sus filas.

Siguiendo a Jauffre, Martin y ella pasaron por delante de las caras impasibles de los Cuchillas y se quedaron obedientemente quietos una vez el viejo Maestro se detuvo al pie del siguiente tramo de escaleras y se giró.

\- ¡Cuchillas! - exclamó alzando las manos para acaparar la atención de todos - ¡Corren tiempos oscuros para Tamriel! ¡Han asesinado al Emperador y a sus hijos bajo nuestra propia vigilancia! ¡La unidad del Imperio pende de un hilo y el caos amenaza con desbordarnos!

 _Joder con Jauffre..._ – pensó Tempest rodando los ojos – _Mira que es apocalíptico el tío..._

\- ¡Sin embargo todavía hay esperanza! - continuó el bretón con evidente orgullo - El favor de los dioses y la inestimable ayuda de una valiente joven... – señaló a Tempest y ésta última se apresuró a esconderse detrás de la figura de Martin, más alto y corpulento que ella (como si aquello fuera una novedad, francamente...) – … nos han permitido poner a salvo de los sicarios al último Heredero al Trono. - hizo un gesto formal de presentación apuntando a Martin - ¡Aquí está Martin Septim, hijo legitimado de Uriel Septim!

En aquel momento, todos los Cuchillas desenvainaron sus armas, katanas de origen akaviri, y las blandieron de frente en ángulo recto alzando el brazo.

\- ¡Te saludamos, Sangre de Dragón! - exclamaron a voz en cuello, como si manifestaran un grito de batalla - ¡Te saludamos, Martin Septim! ¡Te saludamos!

Tempest alzó las cejas entre impresionada y divertida y miró a Martin fijamente.

De hecho, TODOS miraban a Martin fijamente. Inconscientemente esperaban algo.

El sacerdote imperial se humedeció los labios y, tomando aire, decidió hablar.

\- Jauffre. – dijo mirando al viejo Maestro – Todos. – añadió girándose a los expectantes Cuchillas - Sé que todos esperáis de mí que actúe como un Emperador debiera hacerlo, y os prometo que haré cuanto pueda... sin embargo debo rogaros paciencia, todo esto es nuevo para mí. - expresó, inseguro - No estoy acostumbrado a pronunciar discursos, pero quiero que sepáis que os agradezco vuestra bienvenida. - tragó saliva - Espero demostrar ser digno de vuestra lealtad en los días venideros. – concluyó, aliviado de no tener que seguir diciendo todo aquello - Eso es. Gracias.

Tempest soltó aire lentamente percatándose, sorprendida, de que todo éste tiempo lo había estado reteniendo por la tensión.

\- Bueno... gracias, Martin. – se dejó oír de pronto la voz de Jauffre, cortando el aire y dejando tras sus palabras una sensación de alivio general que se hizo patente en las caras de los Cuchillas - Será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra, ¿no crees capitán? - añadió dirigiéndose a un hombre imperial de expresión adusta, de más edad que el resto de sus compañeros.

Éste asintió y, mientras él y el viejo Maestro se marchaban a discutir sus asuntos y a ponerse al día, los demás Cuchillas se dispersaron para regresar ordenada y diligentemente a sus tareas cotidianas.

Martin y Tempest se quedaron solos y en silencio durante un minuto entero.

La chica contempló al hombre disimuladamente y le observó cruzarse de brazos, mirando hacia un punto indeterminado a lo lejos.

\- No ha sido la cúspide de los discursos inspiradores, ¿verdad? - le dijo el hombre de pronto, sin mirarla - No pareció importarles de todos modos. – añadió con una expresión estoica, casi hierática, cruzándole el rostro – Bruma... el Templo del Soberano de las Nubes... los Cuchillas me saludan y me aclaman como Martin Septim. – se giró hacia ella lentamente y Tempest pudo leer el pesar en su mirada - No quiero sonar desagradecido. Sé que estaría muerto ahora mismo si no hubiera sido por ti y te lo agradezco, eres la única cara a la que realmente puedo considerar amiga.

Tempest esperó a que continuara. Ahora no era el momento de saltar con una de sus geniales ideas o con la frase recurrente de turno.

\- Pero todo el mundo espera que, de repente, sepa lo que hay que hacer, cómo comportarme. – alegó Martin, evidentemente frustrado - Quieren que yo sea el Emperador... y no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer ahora.

Tempest no supo qué decirle. Tenía toda la razón y estaba en su derecho de enfadarse, le habían metido en un embolado tan de repente y tan a lo bestia que sonaba lógico que necesitase soltar lo que llevaba dentro.

\- Yo tampoco sé el qué hacer ahora. – musitó la chica distraídamente – No sé... adónde iré tras todo esto. No sé si me darán provisiones y me pedirán educadamente que me pierda por ahí o qué. – expresó, inconscientemente, sus dudas y sus miedos – No sé si debería tener la desfachatez de volver al Priorato de Weynon y esperar que me acojan de nuevo. – le miró un momento y sonrió débilmente - Me he acostumbrado a vivir bien, ¿sabes? A comer todos los días, a dormir en una cama caliente y a hacer tareas domésticas, y me da miedo... - en esto suspiró bajando la cabeza - … volver a la calle...

Martin la observó patidifuso, entendiendo lo que la chica le estaba contando y sintiéndose repentinamente como un crío estúpido y egoísta que se quejaba nada menos que por ser coronado Emperador mientras ella se preguntaba si podría comer mañana.

Lección de humildad aprendida: cierra la puta boca y deja de quejarte.

\- Perdóname. – le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriendo también débilmente - La cabeza todavía me da vueltas por todo lo que ha pasado... no consigo hacerme a la idea de la destrucción que ha rodeado todo esto y aquí estoy yo, molestándote cuando tienes problemas más serios en la cabeza.

\- No me molestas, Martin...

\- Supongo que será que no he pegado ojo como es debido desde que dejamos Kvatch. – añadió como si no la hubiera oído y amplió su muy cansada sonrisa - Lo único que necesito es tiempo para adaptarme. En cuanto a eso de "educadamente pedirte que te pierdas"... - comenzó – Preferiría que no. Jauffre no creo que discrepe conmigo en eso, éste sitio es grande y tampoco he visto a un ejército que lo pueda llenar así que...

Dejó de hablar en el momento en que la muchacha le dispensó un apretado abrazo de agradecimiento. Había conseguido darle esperanza, lo mismo que ella a él. Por el momento bastaba. Y tenía intención de hacer valer su palabra e intentar por todos los medios que se quedara. Le caía bien y no dormiría con la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que ella podría estar en alguna parte de Cyrodiil muriéndose de hambre y expuesta a Akatosh sabe qué.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Tempest de repente cuando le soltó.

Martin miró un momento al cielo y escudriñó el horizonte.

\- Por la posición solar yo me aventuraría a decir que son las doce o la una del mediodía. – respondió.

\- ¡Hora de comer entonces! - declaró la chiquilla alegremente.

Martin la miró de hito en hito hasta que rompió a reír estrepitosamente.

\- Oh, Akatosh... - dijo aún riendo – Me había olvidado por completo de mi estómago hasta que me lo has recordado.

\- ¿Crees que tendrán huevos y manzanas? - preguntó Tempest relamiéndose – Unos huevos fritos con jamón...

\- Y queso. – añadió el imperial dejándose llevar también – Tampoco me disgustaría un buen asado de cordero...

\- ¡Una bienvenida no es una bienvenida en condiciones si no hay una buena mesa esperando! - exclamó ella tirándole de la manga para que la acompañara al interior del templo - ¡Vamos a ver qué tienen!

Aquel día comieron bien, desde luego. Y entre bocado y bocado las preocupaciones y las penas se diluyen y no son tan malas.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y Estrella Vespertina cerró el año para dar paso a Estrella del Alba y al 434. El gélido abrazo del invierno se derritió con el sol y las flores de primavera en cuanto Primera Semilla inició su descenso en picado para dejar pista libre al vuelo rasante de Mano de Lluvia con las consiguientes precipitaciones que alimentarían las nuevas cosechas de aquel año. Era tiempo de sembrar abono verde para las parcelas del heno, segar las orillas de los campos de cereal, limpiar los establos de cara al verano... La vida seguía su curso.

Con el nuevo año Tempest cumplió su decimoctavo invierno y logró hacerse un hueco en aquella comunidad aislada de soldados. Jauffre había querido desde el principio tenerla con ellos y casi le dio un patatús cuando Martin le contó sus temores de volver a la calle.

No sólo no tenía intención de echarla, sino que le parecía más que merecido y adecuado nombrarla oficialmente una más de la comunidad, un miembro de los Cuchillas.

Tempest en un principio pensó que estaba de broma. Pero en el momento en el que se le hizo entrega de su propia arma honoraria, una katana akaviri ligera e ideal para su constitución física de imperial pequeñaja, no pudo evitar ponerse a saltar como una niña. Estaba feliz, feliz de ser alguien, feliz de tener un sentido genuino de pertenencia. Ahora tenía un propósito en la vida: defender al futuro Emperador de Tamriel.

Un propósito que, hacía relativamente poco, no se le hubiera ocurrido ni soñar durmiendo sobre bancos a la intemperie y siendo básicamente mareada por la Guardia Imperial para que no enturbiase con su aspecto de zarrapastrosa la pulida imagen exterior de la ciudad capital, una ciudad que no entendía de los sueños rotos y las miserias ajenas.

Con todo que los meses y la perseverancia con sus nuevos Hermanos Cuchillas le permitieron dominar la hoja a un nivel lo bastante decente como para poder defenderse. No aprendió a usar otra arma y no consiguió hacerse con el peso del escudo que le habían obsequiado en Kvatch (el cual acabó, muy convenientemente, adornando la Gran Sala del templo a modo de trofeo), así que tuvo que optar por una defensa más ligera en su beneficio.

Martin por su parte estudiaba, devoraba libros enteros de la biblioteca personal de los Cuchillas así como era instruido en materia de política por Jauffre.

Al sacerdote le costó más adaptarse a la vida en reclusión que otra cosa. No podía ir siquiera a Bruma acompañado pues era demasiado arriesgado y aún no tenían noticias de los agentes Cuchillas dispersos por la provincia en materia de avances con el culto del Amanecer Mítico. Sin el Amuleto de Reyes el nombrarle Emperador por el Consejo de Ancianos y desvelar su paradero no haría sino dificultar las cosas y no avanzarían en nada.

Para matar el tiempo, Martin se dedicó también a mejorar su pobre manejo con la espada y, cuando se enteró de que su joven amiga no sabía leer ni escribir, se impuso la tarea de alfabetizarla.

Tempest mostraba excelente disposición al aprendizaje pues siempre había querido dominar el poder de las palabras y leer, para total desconcierto del sacerdote imperial, el libro _"Los mitos de Sheogorath"_.

Cuando pudo leer frases de seguido descubrió que le encantaba leer, que los libros eran un invento maravilloso y plagados de mil historias que se podían leer de mil maneras diferentes. Se adentró en los mundos de la baja estopa con la novelas publicadas de la famosa escritora argoniana Cálamo-Diestro, supo finalmente la historia con puntos y comas de la reina dunmer Barenziah leyendo los tomos de _"La auténtica Barenziah"_ , escandalosos y excitantes como ellos solos. También se rió a carcajada limpia navegando entre las páginas de _"Canción menos grosera"_ y desentrañó a escondidas los dobles sentidos y la erótica indecencia del infame _"La sensual doncella argoniana"_ pese a que Martin y Jauffre le hicieron jurar que nunca leería aquella procacidad.

También leyó números atrasados del _"Mensajero del Caballo Negro"_ y se enteró de noticias tanto curiosas como extrañas, como aquel número con el que todo el Templo del Soberano de las Nubes se partió la caja de risa.

\- ¿Tú te crees, Martin? - le había dicho cuando acabó de leerse la publicación - ¡ _"El Zorro Gris, desenmascarado"_ pone!

\- ¿Y quién es? - había preguntado Martin con interés - ¿Algún noble?, ¿un criminal desaparecido?, ¿o alguien de la Legión Imperial? No me extrañaría, la verdad...

\- _"Vlanarus Kvinchal admitió recientemente tratarse del infame ladrón Zorro Gris."_ \- había leído Tempest en voz alta - _"Durante su interrogatorio confesó también ser la reencarnación de Tiber Septim, hijo de Lord Stendarr, un hombre-tiburón y la madre de Hieronymus Lex."_

\- Me tomas el pelo. – Martin le había arrancado el número de las manos y, tras leer el panfleto al completo, negó con la cabeza, intentando no reírse – Por Los Nueve, cuánto mal hace el skooma a las cabezas...

\- No lo sabes tú bien.

En esto que Martin le había dado una mirada fija, alarmado.

\- No me digas que tú lo has probado...

\- ¿Quién?, ¿yo? No, no, tranquilo... pero he visto lo que hace. A la gente se le pira la pinza y sonríen de manera estúpida. – le había explicado Tempest – Da la impresión cuando les miras que están metidos en su mundo de colores.

\- Nunca lo pruebes, ¿eh?

\- No Martin, descuida, es un vicio demasiado caro.

\- Hablo en serio.

\- Vale, vale. Te lo prometo.

\- Bien.

Éste y otros muchos gestos de preocupación, de complicidad y de buen entendimiento los venía observando la chica desde que llegaran al Templo del Soberano de las Nubes. Y le gustaban. Se sentía a gusto, segura, protegida... querida.

No podía evitar sentir que Martin la entendía, que compartía su buen rollo y sus opiniones. Sentía que eran personas muy cercanas y que su conexión era muy sólida.

Con el pasar de los meses Martin fue evolucionando a sus ojos, se acabó convirtiendo en una persona indispensable en la que siempre poder confiar, en una voz constante en su cabeza que le animaba a dar lo mejor de sí misma y a querer ser mejor persona.

Su percepción de él se transformó en otra cosa distinta y empezó a mirarle, sin darse cuenta, con otros ojos.

Pensaba en él de maneras ridículas y cada vez que hablaban se le dibujaba una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Se ponía contenta sin motivo cuando le ayudaba en lo que fuera y alguna que otra vez se sorprendía a sí misma tarareando chorradas mientras fregaba los platos, tendía la colada o barría el porche del templo.

Acabó por darse cuenta de que lo que sentía no era ninguna broma y empezó a comerse la cabeza.

Era joven y nunca se había enamorado, así que aquello le pilló de improviso y con la guardia baja.

Casi, casi tan baja como cuando, la mañana del vigésimo día de Mano de Lluvia, Ferrum, un Hermano Cuchilla bretón que, tras haber bajado a Bruma para traer abastecimientos, vino a llamar a la puerta del templo con los ojos desorbitados y el pulso tembloroso para traer noticias de que, a casi una hora a caballo al Oeste de Bruma, había avistado un Portón al Oblivion.


	8. "Caminos y opciones"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 07: _Caminos y opciones_.**

* * *

Tempest nunca se habría podido imaginar que el miedo pudiera doler. A nivel físico en realidad.

Jamás se hubiera planteado ni en lo más recóndito de su entendimiento el hecho de que su solo miedo le estuviera dando dolor de cabeza, indigestión, tiritonas y propiciase que, a ratos, le sangrara la nariz a gotas como un reguero interminable que parecía protestarle a la mente todo aquel malestar recibido.

Estaba sentada hecha un flan, temblorosa, sudada y hacía un rato se había puesto a llorar a gritos como una niña pequeña que ha recibido un severo castigo o una azotaina inmerecida.

Estaba sentada sobre un montón de rocas volcánicas y de cenizas y aún sentía los pies y el culo calientes de haber estado tanto tiempo reposando encima de aquello. Sujetaba su ligera katana akaviri con la diestra, tal y como le habían enseñado a hacer, y el pulso tembloroso provocaba que la hoja diera ligeros golpecitos contra el suelo produciendo un sonido irregular, como cuando los dientes castañean.

Tempest se limpió las lágrimas con una manga sucia de hollín y se manchó el rostro congestionado de muñeca con una fina capa de polvillo gris. Sorbió por la nariz.

**_"Vuela, vuela… ¡por el cielo va!_ **

**_Aquel que surca las montañas, el feroz Asolador de Acantilados, siempre en el camino está._ **

**_Vuela..."_ **

\- Vuela pajarito, vuela... – musitó la chica no queriendo continuar la canción y llevándose los nudillos a los ojos para restregárselos ferozmente ya que le picaban.

Aquello no tenía sentido, montar aquel pollo y tanto drama ahora mismo y sola como estaba carecía por completo de sentido. Su berrinche se hallaba totalmente fuera de lógica alguna y lo más sensato sería levantarse de allí, sacudirse el polvo y empezar a caminar inmediatamente o se helaría de frío en aquel bosque nevado a varios grados bajo cero y con el sol ocultándose paulatinamente tras las montañas.

Sabía que debía hacerlo, sí, pero en aquel momento... se encontraba tan mal y tan asustada que no se veía con ánimo de dirigirse siquiera hacia el camino y esperar que, con suerte, un jinete de la Legión Imperial pasase por allí para pedirle si por favor sería tan amable de llevarla al menos hasta Bruma.

Porque se sentía sola, horriblemente sola.

Se sentía como una niña perdida en medio de aquel maremágnum que tenía atrapada su mente y paralizaba su cuerpo.

El Oblivion, otra vez...

¿Por qué había tenido que ser así?, ¿por qué había tenido que ir ella? Su instrucción aún no estaba completa ni de lejos y estaba segura de que muchos de sus Hermanos Cuchillas estaban infinitamente mejor entrenados en esgrima y sigilo para abordar el otro lado del espejo, las llanuras de fuego, el odioso útero viviente donde demoníacos y espantosos embriones deambulaban, listos para lanzarse sobre la garganta de todo aquello que no perteneciera a su Dimensión.

Pero aquella vez... aquella vez en Kvatch había sellado su suerte: ella sabía cómo era el Otro Plano, ella sabía hacia dónde ir para cerrar la Puerta Dimensional, ella sabía el qué coger, cómo burlar a los guardias... con su experiencia, ella era la más indicada para hacer éste trabajo.

Había explicado que era mejor hacerlo sola, sí, pero sus palabras no se habían correspondido con sus sentimientos ya que hubiera preferido mil veces ir acompañada, tener alguien a quien hablar, tomar de la mano, un soporte que luchara a su lado por si los descubrían o las cosas se ponían feas.

Sin embargo, se había vuelto a adentrar en aquel Infierno sola, más muerta que viva y con la bendita capa de Eidon refugiándola de ojos enemigos.

Se consoló pensando que, con aquella capa, una parte de Eidon seguía con ella, interponiéndose entre el enemigo y ella, protegiéndola como había hecho aquella noche en que los dioses se lo llevaron de su lado.

\- Oh, Eidon... - susurró, dejando que sus palabras se las llevara el viento – Yo tampoco quisiera sonar desagradecida... me salvaste, diste tu vida por la mía. Una vida que ha dejado atrás una familia preguntándose dónde te habrás metido a cambio de la de una huérfana metepatas. Te debo mi vida... dioses, y no quiero perderla por nada del mundo, no, no quiero...

Había atravesado una vez más las barreras del mundo mortal sintiéndose morir, sintiendo cómo una pequeña parte en su interior se apagaba como la llama de una vela. El Otro Plano se llevaba algo de ella, lo arrancaba literalmente de su corazón.

Y eso que se llevaba tenía un nombre.

La esperanza.

Sonaba ridículo, sí, tal vez sólo fuera su miedo, tal vez su incapacidad de responsabilizarse de la tarea que se le había encomendado. Pero... en la nada, en la Eternidad del abismo de fuego había perdido súbitamente toda esperanza... y no la había recuperado aún pese a haber salido ilesa de la hazaña.

Alzó ante sus ojos el trofeo de su victoria, la Piedra Mágica que sujetaba éste segundo Portón invasor. Igual que la anterior, el mismo calor irradiando, el mismo escozor repartido por todo el cuerpo cuando la había extraído del pilar ígneo.

Pero no el mismo zumbido.

Tempest lo sabía, podía apreciar que la nota de éste nuevo zumbido era más aguda... apenas una ligera diferencia en realidad, pero eso le hizo comprender que no todas ellas eran iguales, que su magia era distinta, que cada nueva entrada al Oblivion cambiaba.

Un buen estratega jamás osaría caer en los mismos errores, y Tempest luchaba contra fuerzas daédricas, contra un Príncipe amante de las catástrofes y de la guerra.

Ciertamente, el enemigo no podía estar más en su salsa.

Juntando su orgullo y lo poquísimo que le quedaba de valor, la joven imperial se levantó de donde estaba, se sacudió el polvo, plantó los pies con firmeza y dirigió sus pasos por la hierba húmeda del bosque hacia el Templo del Soberano de las Nubes. Al menos allí tenía un hogar y Martin estaría esperándola para la hora de cenar.

Además, el cielo parecía anunciar tormenta, y no tenía ganas de calarse entera y pescar un resfriado. Le molestaba estar enferma, lo pasaba mal y no servía para nada útil. Era un estado de debilidad que prefería evitar a toda costa.

Aquella noche, en buena compañía y rodeada de los muros de piedra protectores del templo, no habló, apenas comió y le resultó prácticamente imposible conciliar el sueño con el alma encogida y la mente inquieta.

* * *

\- _¿Sabes, hermanita? Antes de que la Legión me llevara al orfanato de la Ciudad Imperial yo viajé en carro desde Elsweyr hasta aquí. Me trajo la caravana khajiita del viejo Dro'Jhartún._

_Nela le había contado mil veces sus aventuras de antes del orfanato, antes de la muerte de su padre y del asalto del que fue víctima la susodicha caravana a manos de un grupo de bandidos elfos, ansiosos por ponerle las manos encima al cargamento de azúcar lunar y skooma que los hombres-bestia importaban desde su tierra para traficar con ello ilegalmente en Cyrodiil._

_Tampoco es que en su día entendiera exactamente lo que su amiga khajiit le estaba contando, sólo con los años alcanzó a comprender la naturaleza de éstos tratos ilegales y de lo que la gente estaba dispuesta a hacer por un frasquito rosado de skooma._

_Sin embargo, con siete años, siempre le pedía a Nela que se lo contase todo de nuevo._

\- _¿Y Dro'Jhartún tenía bigotes? - había preguntado con toda la ilusión del mundo._

\- _Oh sí, hermanita. Bigotes tan largos como tu pelo y tan blancos como la nieve de invierno._

\- _¿No se afeitaba?_

\- _Un khajiita jamás se afeita. – había sentenciado Nela – La longitud de sus bigotes señala su edad y, por tanto, su sabiduría. Al igual que nuestros nombres._

_Ah, los nombres khajiitas, el gran misterio sin resolver._

\- _¿Vuestros nombres dicen vuestra experiencia?_

\- _No todo el nombre, sólo el prefijo._

\- _¿Qué es un "pre-fijo", Nela? - había preguntado ella, ignorante de las adecuaciones del lenguaje en general y su jerga._

\- _La primera parte de nuestro nombre. – había respondido la pequeña khajiit, segura de saber la verdad y transmitiéndoselo a ella tal y como su joven mente concebía los significados – Por ejemplo "Dro", que significa "anciano" o "abuelo"._

\- _"Abuelo Jhartún" entonces, ¿no?_

\- _Sí, más o menos._

\- _¿Qué más "pre-fijos" hay, Nela?_

\- _Los niños y los aprendices usan "Ma", los adultos "S", los guerreros "Do", los líderes "Ri", y los ladrones "Dar"._

\- _¿Y "Ne" de Ne'Quinla? - había inquirido ella, de veras curiosa. Los khajiitas eran seres fascinantes con unos nombres raros y con un pelaje suave, suave..._

\- _Mi prefijo no significa nada en especial. – había explicado Nela, súbitamente melancólica – Pero papá decía que mi nombre al completo venía de las flores del camino, de las rojas amapolas._

\- _¿Entonces tu nombre es "Amapola"?_

\- _No. – había dicho la pequeña felina dándole una mirada verde muy seria – Yo soy Ne'Quinla. Mi nombre es así, no se traduce._

_Y, al ver a su hermana mayor tan seria, ella había preguntado con carita de tristeza._

\- _¿Te has enfadado conmigo, Nela?_

_Y la pequeña khajiit se había mostrado genuinamente sorprendida._

\- _No... no me he enfadado, hermanita. Sólo te he dicho que no traduzcas mi nombre._

\- _¿Me sigues queriendo? - había preguntado la niña anónima con un hilillo de voz, demostrando su mucho temor a que Nela la abandonase, a quedarse sola._

_La niña khajiit había sonreído de oreja a oreja y sus brazos se habían desplegado como las alas de un ángel mientras las gemas de sus ojos le brillaban, cándidas._

\- _Dame un abrazo, tonta. – le había contestado._

_Y ella, la criatura sin nombre, había ido corriendo a refugiarse en los flacos pero cálidos brazos de su amiga, de su hermana, de la única familia que tenía._

_Si aquello no era ser feliz, entonces las flores nunca salían en primavera y los peces no vivían en el agua._

* * *

En los días sucesivos, Tempest fue recuperando lentamente su vitalidad y su buen humor. Volvió a ser la chica a la que la mayoría de las piezas de las armaduras que había en la armería le quedaban grandes, la que dejaba el porche del templo hecho un pincel, la que cogía manzanas a escondidas para comérselas a dos carrillos sentada al amor de la lumbre, la que devoraba un libro tras otro sola o en compañía de Martin, la que hacía el turno de guardia siempre junto a Caroline, la Cuchilla, aparte de ella, más joven de la Orden...

Volvió a ser Tempest y el Templo del Soberano de las Nubes pudo respirar tranquilo.

Tras aquel suceso del nuevo Portón, el ambiente en general se había tornado tenso. Había demasiadas preguntas en el aire y, por desgracia, muy pocas respuestas que ofrecer al respecto. Nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle a Tempest nada acerca de su desafortunada aventura y, en realidad, el sentimiento colectivo de que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban contribuía a aliviar el peso en sus corazones.

Jauffre se mostraba inusualmente comprensivo, calmado su exterior y sumamente perturbado su ánimo interior. Presentía que el enemigo no daría la callada por respuesta y que aquello estaba lejos de acabar por las buenas.

Desgraciadamente acertó ya que, una semana después del terrible suceso, llamaron a la puerta del templo dos agentes Cuchillas pidiendo asilo y clamando aterrorizados haber visto una puerta al Oblivion abierta al Suroeste de Bruma, cerca del cruce entre el Camino Plateado y el Camino Naranja.

Todos los ojos miraron en dirección a Tempest y ella, acobardada, sólo pudo acatar las órdenes bloqueando su mente y vaciando su espíritu.

A lo largo de todo el mes de Segunda Semilla comenzaron a llegar informes desde todos los puntos de la provincia informando de nuevos avistamientos de Portones en diversas localizaciones, algunas veces tan distantes del templo o de la misma ciudad de Bruma, que Tempest, incluso usando transporte rápido por carretera, tardaba a veces más de tres días en volver junto a Martin y los Cuchillas, cada vez más agotada, cada vez más triste, cada vez con el rostro más demudado y cada vez con el alma más quebrada.

Regresaba muchas veces herida. Cosas no más graves que contusiones, magulladuras, arañazos, cortes y chichones adquiridos de caídas, descuidos, trampas y de que no siempre tenía la suerte de pasar inadvertida pese a la capa encantada y a su indiscutible habilidad silenciosa. Su buena fortuna era contar con Martin y sus impagables conocimientos en Restauración Avanzada.

Nadie se atrevía a decirle nada y, a cada nuevo informe, el Templo de Soberano de las Nubes temblaba desde sus cimientos. Jauffre le comunicaba a la chica pacientemente cada nuevo avistamiento y, cuando ella marchaba, rezaba en silencio a Talos por que preservase su joven vida.

Martin observaba todo aquello sumamente disgustado y sintiéndose sumamente inútil al no poder hacer nada por su pequeña amiga ya que carecía de argumentos o soluciones factibles frente a las evidencias indiscutibles e irrefutables del viejo Maestro.

Las pesadillas y los terrores nocturnos no tardaron mucho en hacer acto de presencia sobre el ánimo de la muchacha, así como su falta de apetito y un aura de permanente languidez que alertaron inmediatamente al sacerdote imperial de que aquello no podía continuar así y que necesitaba una solución ya.

Un día sorprendió a la chica leyendo un libro y su momentáneo alivio al pensar que su mente estaba descansando de todo aquello se esfumó cuando le vio pasar página con el pulso descontrolado y los ojos abiertos como platos del libro "Variedades de daedra".

En el momento de atisbar el título y lo que sus páginas estaban obrando sobre la mente de la chica, corrió inmediatamente a quitarle el volumen de las manos.

\- ¿M-Martin? - balbuceó la muchacha sin entender, con los reflejos lentos y el rostro blanco como el papel.

\- No es bueno que leas esto ahora. – replicó el imperial cerrando el tomo de un sonoro golpe seco y dejándolo sobre una de las mesas de la Gran Sala – Necesitas descansar, tu mente necesita reposar. No más Daedra por hoy, mi querida amiga.

\- No puedo... no puedo Martin, yo... - balbuceó ella poniéndose súbitamente en pie - ¡Tengo que estudiarlos!, ¡tengo que saber sus puntos débiles, cómo atacar...! - y se abalanzó sobre la mesa y el libro que había encima.

Martin la sujetó. Y tuvo que forcejear con ella hasta llevarla cerca de la chimenea y obligarla a que se sentara.

Ella comenzó a llorar en silencio y él esperó pacientemente a que se desahogara.

\- ¡Siempre huyo! - se lamentó ella - ¡Soy incapaz de enfrentarme ni siquiera a un estúpido diablillo! ¡Cuando me detectan me persiguen y cuesta un triunfo darles esquinazo...! - balbuceó deprisa, nerviosamente – Y los drémora... oh, ésos son los peores, peores incluso que los daedroth... porque esquivar a un daedroth estúpido dentro de una torre con pasillos estrechos está tirado... Pero a un drémora no se le puede engañar, son inteligentes, te descubren los escondrijos y siempre gritan que quieren mi sangre mortal para bebérsela... Akatosh, no puedo más... estoy harta... no más... - murmuró llevándose las manos al rostro y tapándose los ojos con ellas.

Martin la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó en un apretado abrazo mientras la mecía, como si fuera una niña. Una niña que, dijeran lo que dijeran, era con todas la de la ley. Y un niño lo que necesita es cariño y comprensión, no obsesionarse con temas daédricos con los que, en primer lugar, no debería de haberse mezclado nunca.

El Oblivion, los Cuchillas, las confabulaciones para sumir al Imperio en el caos... todo aquello les venía grande. A los dos.

Sin embargo, él era un hombre mayor, aquella chiquilla perfectamente podría ser hija suya por diferencia de edad. Le tocaba a él ejercer de adulto, de apoyo. Ése había sido su cometido cuando era sacerdote en Kvatch. Eso sí podía hacerlo.

\- Háblame de tu amigo Eidon. – se encontró diciéndole mientras le retiraba el cabello verde de los ojos y la seguía meciendo.

Tempest sorbió por la nariz y pestañeó con los ojos húmedos e hinchados del llanto.

\- ¿Para qué quieres que te hable de él? - preguntó con la voz pastosa.

\- Porque cada vez que hablas de él o de tu amiga khajiit te tranquilizas y te sientes feliz con sus recuerdos. – respondió él por inercia sabiendo, sorprendentemente, que lo que afirmaba era verdad – Ahora quiero que pienses en ellos y en las cosas buenas que recuerdes de ellos.

La chica se quedó un momento callada y cerró los ojos, repentinamente más calmada.

\- ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de Rarvela? - murmuró ausentemente.

\- No, nunca.

\- Rarvela era como Eidon, una dunmer de Morrowind. – evocó – Era vieja, muy vieja... pero no lo parecía, no como las mujeres humanas viejas, los elfos son distintos. Ellos siguen siendo guapos incluso de viejos.

Martin le acarició el pelo distraídamente.

\- Sí, los _mer_ son distintos a nosotros. – dijo – Viven siglos, algo para ti y para mí impensable, y su envejecimiento no está llamado al deterioro físico, sino a la expiración del alma. Por eso les ves tan bien conservados.

\- Rarvela había vivido mucho, mucho tiempo. – dijo ella, relajada – Me dijo que había visto el final de la Segunda Era y el nacimiento del reinado de los Septim tal y como lo conocemos hoy. Me contaba cosas de la Historia del Imperio y me intentó enseñar a leer y escribir un poco... era una mujer con un espíritu muy fuerte, se había quedado viuda hacía mucho tiempo y no sabía nada de su hija desde hacía casi cincuenta años. ¿Puedes hacerte a la idea?, cincuenta años sin ver a su hija... pobre mujer, se murió sin que nadie acudiera a su sepelio.

Martin observó el fuego de la chimenea, pensativamente.

\- ¿Era amiga tuya también? - inquirió.

\- No sé... supongo que sí. – suspiró la chica – Yo la quería. La quería porque me trató bien y porque cuidó de mí los últimos cuatro meses de su vida. Nunca me pegó, nunca me menospreció y siempre me contaba cosas útiles... Sí, era amiga mía. – concluyó.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Murió de vieja, supongo. Me quedé con ella hasta que llegaron los de la Legión a meter sus narices para mandarla a ella al hoyo, a mí al orfanato y disponer de la escritura de la casa. Muchas veces ni avisan a los familiares, disponen de los bienes como mejor les parece y sudan de los demás. - dijo con rencor en la voz - Yo he visto mucha mierda en la Ciudad Imperial, y una buena parte de ésa mierda la generan los oficiales corruptos.

\- Shhh, nada de pensar en cosas feas ahora. – le reprendió Martin suavemente – Vamos a hacer lo siguiente: vamos a ir a la cocina y vas a comer algo.

\- No tengo hambre, Martin...

\- Vas a comer algo. – repitió el hombre con un tono suave que no admitía réplica alguna – Y luego te vas a ir a dormir.

\- Hoy me toca guardia...

\- Hoy no te toca nada de nada. – replicó él firmemente – Y, si alguien te dice lo contrario, que venga a hablar conmigo y lo soluciono rápidamente. Vas a descansar todo lo que no llevas de descanso en estas semanas. Y para que nadie te moleste, te dejo que uses mi habitación.

\- ¡Pero Martin...!

\- Nada de peros, ahora vas a hacer lo que te acabo de decir y no quiero oír ni una sola queja al respecto, ¿de acuerdo?

Tenía que ser firme en eso, aunque no le gustase dar órdenes a los demás. Tempest era testaruda como ella sola y se le tenían que insistir mucho las cosas para que reaccionara como era debido.

La chica asintió levemente y ambos se dirigieron al comedor a paso tortuga. No había prisa, aquel era el día sin prisas, el día vacacional por excelencia. Al menos para Tempest, que iba agarrada del brazo del hombre imperial con una suave sonrisa que lo decía todo.

* * *

\- Esto no puede seguir así, Jauffre, ¡me niego a que se destroce la vida de ésa manera! ¡Le debemos más de lo que le hemos dado y estoy seguro que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que ésta situación no es adecuada ni indicada para ella! - protestó Martin cruzándose de brazos indignado ante el viejo bretón.

Pero el Gran Maestro se mostraba, como correspondía a un activo militar del Imperio de su rango, directo e inflexible.

\- Es la única que sabe cómo proceder, es la única que ha sobrevivido en las incursiones al Otro Plano. Supongo que recordarás los informes de soldados y Cuchillas desaparecidos al atravesar los Portones, por no decir del desastre de la semana pasada cuando mandamos a Baragon y el desgraciado vino a caballo y se arrastró sangrando hasta el templo. Tuvimos suerte de que no perdiera la pierna, pero...

\- Basta, es suficiente. – dijo Martin molesto, desesperado por la situación – Sé que éste tema de los Portones no es ninguna broma, sé que ella es la única que ha sobrevivido... pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más, Jauffre?, ¿cuánto crees que tardará en cometer un error y que la maten allí dentro? ¡Por Akatosh, sólo es una chiquilla! Si vieras lo destrozada que viene, lo triste que está, la cantidad de veces que la encuentro llorando...

\- Sé perfectamente cómo regresa, Martin. – replicó el viejo Maestro severamente – Y también sé que esto no puede durar indefinidamente pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? Es una Cuchilla y su deber es protegerte, proteger el futuro del Imperio. Y si para ello debe sufrir, su sacrificio no será en vano.

\- Mira, por favor... – dijo Martin haciendo un gesto rotundo con la mano - Ahórrate toda ésa palabrería de que si es una Cuchilla o deja de serlo. No tiene preparación ni física ni mental para hacer el esfuerzo tan inhumano que está haciendo. Lo principal, y antes que cerrar Portones, es encontrar el Amuleto de Reyes, ¿no te parece? Deja a Tempest que investigue, mándala con los agentes Cuchillas, le hará menos daño que cerrar puertas al Infierno, me parece a mí.

\- ¿Mientras la provincia es infestada y asolada por una invasión Daedra? - Jauffre negó con la cabeza – Acabaríamos todos muertos antes de encontrar siquiera una pista del paradero del Amuleto. Martin, entiendo que sientas aprecio por la muchacha, pero es que sencillamente _no podemos_ prescindir de ella. De ella depende que la invasión Daedra prospere o no. Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que, por una sola persona, un Imperio se venga abajo. Su sacrificio es ínfimo en comparación con lo que se puede salvar.

Razonar con Jauffre en aquellos términos no le serviría de nada. Lo que necesitaba era una propuesta, una nueva idea lo suficientemente viable para, si no detenerlo, al menos reducir el trabajo.

Además, los Portones aparecían de un día a otro y donde les daba la gana, podía haber abierto más de uno en aquellos momentos, una sola persona no podría con todo aquello...

_Un momento, ¡eso es!_

\- Bien, si no quieres eximirla de ello, al menos si comparte la carga con otros será menos pesada para ella.

Jauffre se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto sumamente cansado.

\- Martin... ya lo hemos discutido...

\- No se trata de enviar a otros soldados. – explicó el sacerdote - Se trata de enviar a gente cualificada a cerrar Portones. Gente que siga a Tempest, aprendan de ella y, a su vez, enseñen a otros. Se trata ni más ni menos que de compartir ése conocimiento con más personas y dividir el trabajo. No sabemos cuántos Portones al Oblivion puede haber abiertos ahora, ni de los que habrá. – argumentó – Estoy ofreciendo una alternativa viable.

\- Viable si nos limitamos a la Orden de los Cuchillas. – replicó el bretón – Pero, ¿y si les matan o resultan gravemente heridos como le sucedió a Baragon? No puedo prescindir de un solo agente más y los hombres que hay aquí son pocos y los necesitamos sanos y listos para defender éste lugar en caso de ataque.

\- ¿Y soldados? - sugirió Martin – Hombres adiestrados, la misma Legión Imperial.

\- Eso supondría una paga extra bastante generosa en caso de que no hubiera voluntarios. – replicó Jauffre – Y créeme, sé cómo funciona el Ejército Regular y te aseguro que los candidatos sin incentivos monetarios más bien suelen brillar por su ausencia.

\- ¿Crees que el Consejo de Ancianos subvencionaría esto?

\- ¿Quiénes?, ¿ése círculo de burócratas y pensadores que no han manejado una espada en su vida y que la sola mención de apoyar económicamente a una causa militar les produce poco menos que urticaria? - el viejo Maestro volvió a menear la cabeza – No, jamás subvencionarían un adiestramiento especial, y menos a los Cuchillas, no sin la aprobación del Emperador.

\- Pero yo soy el supuesto Heredero a la Corona. – dijo Martin, súbitamente esperanzado – Si les hablases de nuestra situación, de _mi_ situación, al menos no creo que el Canciller Supremo obviase la posibilidad de apoyar al futuro Emperador para mantener a las provincias bajo control. Como tú dijiste, el pueblo necesita la figura de la Dinastía Septim.

\- No Martin. – negó el bretón – No me arriesgaré a delatar tu paradero y a darle ventaja al enemigo. Ni siquiera el correo del Canciller Ocato es sagrado, pueden interceptarlo, pueden leerlo... Me temo que todas nuestras puertas se cierran, lo siento.

Martin empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Él tenía una cama mullida, él tenía una habitación para él solo, él no se manchaba las manos con nada, él no tenía que vérselas con aquellos monstruos del Plano demoníaco y Tempest sí.

No era justo, nada justo.

Dinero... el maldito dinero movía el mundo...

\- ¿Y si ella consiguiera ése dinero? - se le ocurrió de pronto - ¿Y si, trabajando, consiguiera el dinero para pagar soldados?

\- ¿Qué disparate es ése?

\- Estoy seguro de que Tempest aceptaría cualquier trabajo que implique un poco más de peligro de lo habitual pero que esté muy bien remunerado antes que seguir metiéndose, Portón tras Portón, en el Oblivion.

\- Yo no sé qué clase de trabajo se podría buscar... – repuso Jauffre – Es decir, mírala.

\- Tiene buena voluntad. – la defendió el imperial – Y el Gremio de Luchadores y la Arena siempre buscan nuevas caras. Ahora hay mucho trabajo y, sólo por entrañar más peligro, pagan lo que no gana un jornalero en más de seis meses. Merece la pena intentarlo.

\- También se estará jugando el cuello. – advirtió Jauffre – Y, sin ella, no veo cómo nos las apañaremos con esto.

\- Yo confío en ella. – aseveró Martin – Así que, si no tienes ninguna objeción, le propondré esto como alternativa. Si acepta yo tengo razón. Si se niega seguirá en la misma línea que antes, cerrando Portones. ¿Te parece justo?

Jauffre se llevó una mano a la barbilla y sopesó la propuesta.

\- Por mí bien, que lo intente. – accedió finalmente – Pero, si al cabo de un mes no vemos resultados contantes y sonantes, regresará a su tarea inicial, ¿conforme?

El sacerdote imperial asintió, entusiasmado.

\- Conforme.

Aquella conversación y los acuerdos que, sin papel ni tinta, se sellaron allí marcarían de ahora en adelante el destino de la Hija de la Tempestad. Un destino, sin duda, tumultuoso y lleno de temporales a contracorriente. Un destino que, siendo muy pequeña, pensó que estaría bien elegir hasta que se vio, cara a cara, sola frente al huracán.

* * *

Aquel sitio apestaba.

Lo sabía muy bien, había crecido allí: entre la porquería, el aire rancio, el salitre y los rostros congestionados, sucios y envejecidos de toda la gentuza que sobrepoblaba aquel hervidero de enfermedades, hambre y miseria repartida a partes iguales entre padres, hermanos, abuelos, putas e hijos de éstas últimas.

Tempest, de brazos cruzados y apoyada contra uno de los muros de piedra que rodeaban y ocultaban las chozas de la vista del muelle, no pudo por menos que suspirar sonoramente y, cuando una enorme rata almizclera marrón del tamaño de un gato adulto empezó a olisquearle las botas, le pegó tal patadón que la mandó volando varios metros hasta la orilla del Rumare.

De pequeña ése había sido uno de tantos pasatiempos que compartir con Ne'Quinla: jugar al fútbol con las ratas. Eso y ver quién escupía más lejos en el lago. Lo más emocionante era que te pillase haciendo eso uno de los de la Legión Imperial y te intentase agarrar para darte unos buenos azotes.

Torear a la pasma, por regla general más lentos que un desfile de cojos a causa de su armadura pesada reglamentaria hasta en el verano, era lo que más vidilla daba a aquel gueto apestoso. Reírse en la cara de aquellos bestiajos metidos en su lata de sardinas era siempre refrescante, único, te hacía sentir por un instante imparable, que podías comerte el mundo entero con sólo salir corriendo.

Tempest sonrió. Qué buenos recuerdos, qué risas cuando comentaban los caretos de los guardias... a falta de muñecas a las que vestir y mimar como si fueran tu bebé, buenas eran las carreras al atardecer por la orilla del lago y dar vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de la estructura del faro.

**_"Uno, dos. Subir escalón._ **

**_Tres y cuatro. Maúlla un gato._ **

**_Cinco, seis. No me pillaréis._ **

**_Siete, ocho. Me como un bizcocho._ **

**_Nueve y diez. ¡Encended el faro de una vez!"_ **

La clásica cancioncilla que circulaba de boca en boca de los chiquillos por aquellos arrabales. Con todo, gracias a eso sabían contar.

Pero Tempest no es que estuviera allí precisamente para recordar los viejos tiempos, no; venía buscando su oportunidad y estaba más que decidida a aprovecharla en cuanto le surgiera, costase lo que costase.

Llevaba casi cinco días observando atentamente Waterfront y, más concretamente, la zona del llamado "Jardín de Dareloth" (que, joder, si eso era un jardín, ella era un unicornio rosa) con la intención, más que obvia, de encontrarle.

Encontrar a Armand Christophe.

Armand Christophe era un guarda rojo que vivía en los suburbios de la Ciudad Imperial. Con casi metro noventa de altura, espaldas de nadador, manos de granjero y cara de cachondo mental incurable, Christophe constituía una de las figuras más prominentes, tanto social como visualmente, de los muelles de Waterfront.

Pero eso no era lo que le interesaba a Tempest de él.

Lo verdaderamente jugoso es que el tipo era un _doyen_ , y su estatus le venía a la chica que ni pintado para lo que tenía en mente hacer.

A ver, el asunto era muy sencillo: lo había intentado, sí, lo había intentado y había fracasado rotundamente.

Casi tres semanas antes, gracias a Martin, había tenido la oportunidad de dejar de meterse en los Portones al Oblivion, de ganar dinero para pagar a los soldados que ella "instruiría" con el objetivo de entrar en el Otro Plano y salir vivo en el intento.

En aquel momento había sonado maravilloso, de fábula, pero... bueno, el tema era que lo de encontrar trabajo, efectivamente, era fácil, sí.

Lo difícil era mantenerlo.

Siguiendo los consejos de Martin, Tempest había probado suerte tanto en el Gremio de Luchadores como en la Arena de la Ciudad Imperial.

Por un lado, el Gremio de Luchadores había aceptado su solicitud no sin ciertas reservas en Chorrol y le habían mandado a Anvil y a Cheydinhal para que los correspondientes responsables le adjudicasen los trabajos pertinentes a su rango de novata.

Duró dos contratos.

Yendo primeramente hasta Anvil, lo que le disgustó en sumo grado ya que estaba lejos de narices y tuvo que gastarse quince monedas en el trasporte rápido (el carro tirado por caballos de toda la vida), tuvo que vérselas con el encargado de turno: un guarda rojo de rango Guardián (sonaba un poco a coña, la verdad...) que respondía por el nombre de Azzan y que, aparte de confundirla con la moza de los recados, no pudo disimular su humor al ver que la chavala era más canija que un guar.

Tuvo que repetirle sus datos dos veces, mostrarle la llave que le había entregado la Maestra del Gremio en Chorrol cuando se había inscrito, Vilena Donton, una imperial ya entrada en años pero aún fuerte, activa y con bastante mala uva, y que acreditaba su asociación con el Gremio.

Entonces el hombre, aún riendo y negando con la cabeza, le había asignado la que había sido la primera de sus tareas en el Gremio: ratas.

Sí, un problemas con las ratas. Las ratas de Arvena Thelas, para ser más precisos.

Y no, no es que tuviera que hacer limpieza de ratas, como había sospechado en un principio. La dunmer chalada que había contratado los servicios del Gremio de Luchadores en Anvil temía por la vida de sus pobres animalitos ya que algo los había estado matando en su sótano durante la última semana.

A Tempest las ratas, básicamente, le daban un asco increíble y, salvo patearlas bien lejos, no concebía cómo la tía loca ésa les tenía tanto cariño... la manera que tuvo de decir aquello de _"sus naricitas rosadas y sus colitas escamosas"_ le hizo pensar que la mujer aquella achuchaba, acariciaba y daba besitos en los hocicos a los bichos ésos repugnantes... Oh, dioses... qué ganas le entraron de vomitar...

Bueno, la cuestión es que, con toda la gracia, se encontró al causante de la muerte de los infortunados roedores: un puma, un puma famélico que daba casi hasta lástima verlo y al que, muy a su pesar, quebró el cráneo de una pedrada con uno de los ladrillos sueltos que encontró en el sótano en el que, por cierto, había un señor agujero lo bastante ancho como para que el escuálido animal pudiera pasar por él.

Tras el informe de la situación, la elfa oscura se puso histérica y casi la empujó hasta la puerta de su casa para que corriera a buscar a un tal Pinarus Inventius (que por el nombre, más que cazador, uno pensaría en un señor con lentes de aumento cuyo oficio debía consistir en arreglar maquinaria dwemer o algo así) para que buscaran juntos más pumas por la zona.

Tras ir por ahí preguntando como una turista perdida, al final había acabado llamando a la puerta de la casa del hombre para ser recibida por su mujer, quien la miró de reojo con cierta suspicacia que hizo a Tempest pensar si la señora se sospechaba que su marido y ella se entendían a escondidas o algo así.

El tipo, Pinarus Inventius, había accedido casi inmediatamente a acompañarla en cuanto su mujer le intentó colar una lista de cosas para que fuera a comprarlas.

Tras salir de la ciudad con el hombre imperial sudando a caldo, evidentemente aliviado de quitarse a su mujer de encima durante un rato, los dos dirigieron sus pasos al Oeste para, después de una hora rastreando, encontrar una cavidad en el terreno donde, royendo unos cuantos huesos viejos, estaban el resto de la colección de pumas esmirriados y, por descontado, muy hambrientos.

La verdad es que el que se había lucido acabando con todos ellos había sido el señor Inventius, porque lo que es Tempest se había subido a un árbol mientras arreaba espadazos hacia abajo a uno de los pumas, que pugnaba por alcanzarla intentando escalar la corteza.

Aún recordaba la cara del hombre, enarcando una ceja y preguntándole si de verdad pertenecía al Gremio de Luchadores o si sólo se había intentado hacer la valiente. Bendito Akatosh, qué bochorno...

Y ahí no había acabado el asunto, ni de lejos, ya que al volver a la casa de la vieja chiflada, ésta se le lanzó literalmente al cuello para sacudirla por la pechera clamando que había en aquellos instantes otro puma en su sótano y que corriera a salvar a sus pobres ratitas.

Tempest se las vio y se las deseó para desembarazarse de la tipa y, después, para deshacerse del animal. El puma estaba en guardia y, casi de pura suerte tras mucho correr en círculos para que no la atrapara, Tempest consiguió hacerle un corte profundo en un costado que provocó que el flaco animal, con la pérdida de sangre, se derrumbara en el suelo donde la chica contempló, no sin cierta lástima, cómo se desangraba lentamente.

Lo que vino más adelante fue una suerte de labor de investigación: Thelas estaba segura de que su vecina, la famosa escritora argoniana Cálamo-Diestro, nativa de la provincia al Sudeste de Cyrodiil, Ciénaga Negra, a quien Tempest había tenido el placer de leer en más de una ocasión, estaba detrás de aquellos ataques hacia sus... encantadoras mascotas. Alegaba que ni ella ni sus dulces ratitas eran muy queridas en la vecindad, sobre todo por las mujeres que, evidentemente, no querían a ésos animalejos portadores de enfermedades cerca de donde jugaban sus hijos.

La dunmer le encomendó vigilar los movimientos de la antropomorfa mujer-reptil, de quien decía que había visto andar a hurtadillas por la parte de atrás de su casa por las noches.

Tempest entonces dio la vuelta a la casa y, justo donde estaba el agujero, encontró restos de jamón podrido. Juntó dos y dos y supo que, si efectivamente Cálamo-Diestro había dejado ésa carne ahí, esto habría atraído a los pumas (que ya mandaba narices el asunto de que, justamente, la carne hubiera atraído a los bichos aquellos a la ciudad... lo cual decía mucho acerca de la seguridad que la Guardia local proporcionaba a los habitantes de Anvil). Así que esperó.

Por la noche, efectivamente, cazó _in fraganti_ a la argoniana dejando más carne en la oquedad del agujero y la enfrentó echándole una buena regañina y diciéndole lo que sus ideas habían traído a la casa de la otra mujer.

Cálamo-Diestro se había quedado muda, asustada por lo que había pasado y alegando que lo único que quería es que las ratas salieran a la calle y que los guardias las matasen, pero que nunca pensó en hacer daño a nadie salvo a los desagradables bichejos. Le dijo que no lo volvería a hacer y también le pidió que no le dijera nada a Thelas y que, si le guardaba el secreto, le enseñaría unos cuantos trucos útiles.

Tempest tampoco le deseaba ningún mal a la mujer, así que calló, retiraron la carne del agujero, fue a decirle a la dunmer que no sospechase de Cálamo-Diestro y que, por Akatosh, mandase tapar ése agujero en su casa.

El total de su paga había ascendido a los cien _septims_ , que no estaba nada mal para lo poquísimo que había hecho. Cálamo-Diestro por su parte cumplió su palabra y le enseñó durante un par de días cómo caer desde lugares relativamente altos sin hacerse daño, algo que Tempest consideró muy útil, la verdad. También, como favor especial y viendo el interés de la chica en sus libros, le permitió echar una ojeada al manuscrito del nuevo proyecto que tenía en marcha.

Tempest se fue contenta de haber hecho buenas amistades, y decidió que, ya que estaba en racha, pediría trabajo en la sede del Gremio en Cheydinhal.

Pero, ¡ay!, allí también hubo de soportar las burlas y la brusquedad del encargado, un orco llamado Burz gro-Khash, más grande que una casa y con un aliento sólo equiparable al hedor de Waterfront que, tras preguntarle si aquello era una maldita broma de Azzan, endosó a la chica un envío de armas para que lo llevase hasta una mina desolada donde hacía falta una buena limpieza ya que estaba infestada de trasgos.

A Tempest le dieron un mapa, una localización, las armas y los buenos días mientras le cerraban con la puerta en las narices. Tuvo suerte de que la mina estuviera a sólo media hora de la ciudad, porque Tempest orientándose fuera de los caminos...

Al llegar encontró a tres guerreros: una guarda roja, un orco y un altmer. Le dio a cada uno el arma que consideró que usarían (darle a un orco un arco o una espada tan liviana como que no) y no se les ocurrió otra cosa que arrastrarla junto a ellos en su batida de caza por la vieja mina.

Y en medio de la batalla, Tempest tuvo que ir esquivando, bloqueando y desviando golpes a punta pala hasta que se hartó y decidió mantenerse más bien al margen de la situación. Al final los otros tres pudieron con el trabajo y sólo hubo que lamentar que el alto elfo se rompiera una pierna y se llenase de moratones cuando resbaló cuesta abajo por uno de los desniveles de la mina, haciendo que una pila de troncos rodara junto a él y diera buena cuenta de los últimos trasgos resistentes.

Lo bueno es que a Tempest le pagaron el doble de lo habitual. Lo malo es que, además de tener que ayudar a llevar al herido a un sanador, salió tan escaldada de la experiencia que decidió que aquello no era para ella.

Así que decidió probar suerte en la Arena, famosa por sus combates a muerte entre gladiadores.

Tempest no quería matar a nadie ni que la matasen, así que se metió en la modalidad de combates de exhibición, que era luchar por espectáculo hasta desarmar al contrincante o que uno de los dos se rindiera.

El problema es que la mayoría de los ciudadanos del Imperio preferían ir a ver los combates a muerte, por lo que los ingresos en la modalidad de exhibición eran más bien bajos. Además de que, si perdías, lógicamente no cobrabas.

Tempest se mató a combates de exhibición donde le patearon el culo muchas veces y donde aprendió mucho ganando poco: a doce _septims_ la victoria.

Su salario no llegaba ni a una cuarta parte de lo que ganaría un luchador a muerte de la categoría más baja por victoria. Sin embargo, Tempest seguía pensando que el dinero no valía lo que una vida humana, así que pasando.

Por lo tanto, sin opciones más rentables y menos peligrosas, Tempest decidió que sí, quería dinero pero sin jugarse el cuello. ¿Solución?: el Gremio de Ladrones.

A ver, no es que estuviera lo que se dice fácil el acceder al Gremio. La gente no se fiaba y los mendigos, como no fuera sobornándolos, no soltaban prenda.

Pero Tempest ya se conocía el percal, ya sabía dónde se reunía Armand Christophe para reclutar nuevos miembros; no por nada había sido mendiga la mayor parte de su vida.

Tenía un lugar en Waterfront para dormir gratis, la choza abandonada donde dormían eventualmente los sin-techo, y una nada desdeñable cantidad de suministros. Sólo necesitaba un poco de suerte y paciencia.

Así que ahí esperó, agachada, quieta entre las sombras mientras masticaba a ratos una manzana.

Pasaron horas y la oscuridad cubrió con su manto la provincia cyrodiílica. Las estrellas hicieron acto de presencia en el cielo, las aves nocturnas y los grillos iniciaron su apacible cántico... y Tempest ya se estaba empezando a quedar dormida desde su posición cuando advirtió unos pasos discretos encaminarse hacia el... ejem... jardín de Dareloth e iluminarlo con la luz de una antorcha.

Armand Christophe se quedó de pie rodeado por la luz amarilla del fuego a la altura de su rostro y no se movió.

La joven imperial no quiso pasarse de lista y esperó un rato hasta que vio que a la presencia del guarda rojo se unían otras dos figuras: un argoniano descalzo y con pinta de vagabundo y una mujer bosmer enfundada en un juego completo de armadura de cuero.

Tempest entonces salió de su escondite y, a paso tranquilo, se plantó frente a las narices del enorme guarda rojo que se la quedó mirando un momento con cara de suspicacia.

\- ¿Te conozco? - inquirió escudriñando el rostro de ella, fijándose en el buen estado y la limpieza de sus ropas, desconfiado. No por tener cara de niña buena se iba a fiar de la cría medio metro que tenía delante.

\- Tú a mí no, pero yo a ti sí, _doyen._ – respondió Tempest con aire importancioso – Eres el que recluta nuevos miembros para el Gremio.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - replicó Christophe como restándole importancia al asunto – Me parece que te equivocas, peque. No sé de qué Gremio hablas.

Tempest se armó de paciencia, no iba a permitir que la tomasen por idiota.

\- Venga tío, no trabajo con la pasma. – dijo – Sólo ando corta de dinero.

\- El Gremio de Luchadores siempre busca caras nuevas, ya sabes.

_Jolín, mira que es testarudo el tío._

\- Ya he estado allí. – replicó ella muy serenamente – Y, honestamente, no me apetece jugarme el cuello por cien malditos _septims_. Quiero unos ingresos cuantiosos y tranquilos.

\- No veo cómo puedo ayudarte entonces.

A Tempest le entraron ganas de ahogarle.

\- Mira, tío... – le advirtió – O dejas de tomarme el pelo y me das una oportunidad para entrar en el Gremio de Ladrones o cojo y te corto el grifo yendo a informar al capitán de la Guardia que sale en la prensa, Hieronymus Lex, para que vigile el jardín de Dareloth y se os joda el chollo. No juegues más conmigo.

Armand Christophe entornó los ojos.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? - inquirió.

Tempest le miró patidifusa. O sea, que todas las trabas... ¿eran por el tema de la edad?

\- Dieciocho años. – replicó ella secamente.

\- Sí, claro. – bufó el guarda rojo – Y yo soy blanco.

\- ¡Es verdad, tronco! - protestó ella.

\- No me lo trago.

\- ¡Que te digo que es verdad!

\- ¿Puedes demostrarlo?

Tempest abrió la boca de par en par y no pudo decir ni pío. Dime tú cómo demuestras tu edad en éstas condiciones. ¿Acaso la edad se podía demostrar? No, que ella supiera.

\- Lo que pensaba. – dijo Christophe con una risita de autosuficiencia – Ahora, peque, vete a casa con tus padres y deja de meterte donde no te llaman. Estarás más segura en tu cama con tus vestidos y muñecas y con tu confortable vida. No hagas más tonterías.

 _¡¿Perdona?!_ \- Tempest no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Qué edad se pensaba el tipo éste que tenía?, ¿diez años?

Joder, acababa de ser prejuzgada como nunca a lo largo de su vida. Christophe se pensaba que era alguna clase de niña tonta aburguesada que se aburría y buscaba algo con lo que matar el tiempo.

Desde luego, hay que ver la impresión que causa vestir con ropa nueva e ir limpia, cambiaba la imagen de uno por completo.

Entonces lo pensó, pensó en sus palabras y un hondo sentimiento de amargura hizo mella en su ánimo cuando le dijo que se fuera a casa con sus padres. Porque ella no tenía padres. Akatosh, ella se había criado _allí_ , en Waterfront...

Aquello, de pronto, le dio una idea.

\- Oye, Christophe... - comenzó.

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? - bufó el guarda rojo, molesto – Creo que ya hemos zanjado éste asunto.

\- ¿Tú recuerdas, hace más de diez años, que había una niña por Waterfront a la que llamaron "Hija de la Tempestad" por el tema de la inundación?

Armand la miró confuso.

\- Sí, claro que me acuerdo. – asintió – Era una cría con el pelo verde muy graciosa que iba con otra khajiit más mayor. Creo que gracias a ella empezamos a llamar a los de la Legión "los Latasardinas".

Tempest sonrió, por lo menos no todo el mundo guardaba un recuerdo catastrófico de ella allí.

\- ¿Y qué edad dirías tú que ésa chica tendría ahora mismo? - inquirió.

Armand enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Tú contesta a la pregunta.

\- No sé... unos diecisiete, dieciocho años... creo.

Tempest entonces, con una gran sonrisa, se retiró la capucha de su túnica y mostró a un muy confundido guarda rojo su larga melena del color de las hojas de la Raíz de Nirn.

\- Pues aquí me tienes, Christophe. – declaró orgullosa – Creo que he crecido un poco desde entonces.

El hombre la miró de hito en hito.

\- Tú... ¿tú eres ella? - dijo asombrado - ¿Me estás diciendo que tú eres la niña ésa?, ¿la Hija de la Tempestad de los mendigos?

\- La misma.

\- Pero... hace años que no se le ve el pelo por aquí...

\- Me marché a ver el mundo que hay más allá de ésta cloaca. No sabes el hambre que he pasado hasta hace poco.

Armand la observó detenidamente un instante y, de repente, una sonrisa dentuda comenzó a aflorar en su rostro.

\- Vaya... - comenzó - ¡Demonios!, ¿quién iba a decir que la Hija de la Tempestad atacaría de nuevo Waterfront?

\- Cuidado, puedo invocar a los espíritus del agua sucia del Rumare para que os peguéis todos un bañito, ya sabes. – replicó ella guiñándole un ojo.

Y Armand Christophe entonces se echó a reír sonoramente.

\- Jamás me creí ésos cuentos. – aseveró divertido – Puras bobadas de los mendigos, que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que inventarse leyendas de crías con poderes sobrenaturales. – su mirada había cambiado, ya no había suspicacia en sus ojos, sino simpatía – Bueno, entonces creo que contigo puedo perfectamente hacer la excepción. Bienvenida seas.

\- Gracias. – dijo Tempest sonriendo.

\- Sí, gracias a los dioses que ya habéis terminado de hablar. – resopló hablando por primera vez el argoniano, que había permanecido callado todo éste tiempo al igual que la elfa del bosque – Ahora, ¿podemos empezar de una vez, por favor?

Armand le lanzó una mirada gélida.

\- Bueno. – comenzó entonces, aclarándose la garganta - El Gremio de Ladrones no es un mito. Somos seguidores del Zorro Gris y yo soy su _doyen_. Simplemente con encontrarme, habéis pasado la primera prueba – dijo muy seriamente - Es poco corriente que tengamos tres reclutas potenciales a la vez, así que, en lugar de la prueba típica de habilidad, voy a convertir esto en una competición – declaró feliz.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! - se quejó el argoniano haciendo un gesto... tal vez excesivamente dramático para el gusto de Tempest.

\- Methredhel, conoces las reglas. – prosiguió Christophe, como si no hubiera oído al argoniano, dirigiéndose entonces a la mujer bosmeri - Sin embargo, las expondré claramente para Amusei e Hija de la Tempestad.

\- Me puedes llamar Tempest. – aclaró ella.

\- Tempest entonces. – asintió Christophe - Quien me traiga el diario de Amantius Allectus sin matarlo, será invitado a unirse al Gremio. – expuso - Está en algún sitio de la Ciudad Imperial. Los mendigos pueden ayudaros a encontrarlo... si les dais alguna que otra propinita, claro está. Si lo necesitáis, os puedo vender ganzúas, a cinco _septims_ cada una.

Tempest enarcó una ceja. Aquí todo el mundo sacaba oro de donde fuera y cuando fuera.

\- Una cosa más. – advirtió el guarda rojo severamente - Durante esta prueba no os podéis matar entre vosotros. Puede que seamos ladrones, pero no asesinos. Esto no es la Hermandad Oscura, ¿queda claro?

Fíjate tú que a Tempest ni se le había pasado por la cabeza aquello. Jolín, que era una prueba, tampoco hacía falta matar a nadie...

Entonces, como una exhalación, la bosmeri, Methredhel, salió corriendo sin decir agua va en dirección a los muelles mientras el argoniano iba más tranquilamente hacia un mendigo dormido en un saco de dormir que había por allí cerca.

Tempest supo que más le valía seguir a la elfa, por su comportamiento dedujo que tenía claro dónde viviría el tal Amantius Allectus. Rezaba por que así fuera.

Así que la siguió corriendo a través del puerto hasta llegar a la entrada directa a la Ciudad Imperial que daba al Distrito del Templo. Ambas pasaron por delante de los guardias con una fingida tranquilidad que no sentían y, la una tras de la otra, fueron a la parte más oriental de la zona.

Tras unos minutos, Tempest vio a la mujer detenerse frente a una puerta, sacar una ganzúa del bolsillo y comenzar a trastear con la cerradura hasta que, tras un par de intentos, consiguió abrirla. La joven imperial la siguió de cerca y entró en la casa tras cubrirse por encima con la capa de Camaleón Avanzado.

En el interior, Tempest se giró nerviosa en todas direcciones por si alguno de los ocupantes de la casa se despertase y las pillara _in fraganti_. Como mínimo, un aviso para marcharse por entrar sin permiso.

Su problema fue que la tal Methredhel era demasiado rápida de reflejos y encontró el diario antes que ella.

La mujer salió a la calle con una sonrisa triunfante y con el pequeño volumen bajo el brazo, musitando alegremente que se había ganado sobradamente su entrada al Gremio.

Sin embargo, Tempest salió detrás de ella sin decir ésta boca es mía y la acechó. En un momento dado en que la bosmer pasaba por una zona oscura donde la luz de los faroles no incidía, Tempest vio su oportunidad y, de un fuerte tirón, le arrebató el diario de las manos para, acto seguido, salir corriendo a toda mecha en dirección opuesta a Waterfront ya que lo más probable fuera que la mujer la buscase por allí.

Methredhel se quedó a cuadros un momento hasta que reaccionó y, al no verla en la oscuridad, comenzó a gritar:

\- ¡Al ladrón! - exclamó - ¡Alguien me ha robado! - y, tras eso, corrió a escabullirse en las sombras por ver si, con el ajetreo, había puesto nerviosa a su competidora y ésta salía de donde quiera que se encontrase para poder recuperar de nuevo el diario.

Pero Tempest, lejos de ponerse nerviosa, ya había afinado su habilidad de sigilo y ocultación las veces que había entrado en el Oblivion, y esperó pacientemente a que los guardias se dispersaran. Pasó una media hora larga hasta que visualizó de nuevo a Methredhel, quien esgrimía una mueca de enfado mientras caminaba con aire derrotista hacia Waterfront.

La chica sonrió para sus adentros. Ya está, ya lo había conseguido, estaba en el Gremio. ¿Y qué mejor carta de presentación que un ladrón que roba a otro ladrón?

Inhaló aire un momento y, tras arrebujarse en la capa encantada de Eidon, presintió que su buena suerte iba a comenzar desde ya. Ahora conseguiría dinero sin hacerse pupa y podría pagar a los soldados imperiales para que cerraran Portones por ella.

Excepto la consabida "instrucción", ya no habría más odiosas puertas al Otro Plano, no señor. Se acabó el pasarlo mal.

Ya era momento de comenzar a disfrutar de su actual estatus.

Su vida por ahora estaba fuera de peligro... de momento.


	9. "La ladrona y el capitán"

_**"Hija de la Tempestad"** _

* * *

**Cap. 08: _La ladrona y el capitán_.**

* * *

Tempest no pudo reprimir que un enorme bostezo le llenara la boca para, un momento después, escapársele traicioneramente de los labios de forma contundente y sonora.

Le pasaba muy a menudo cuando hablaba con Ongar, el traficante de Bruma. Cada vez que le iba a ver, los dos acababan intercambiando oro y mercancías varias en mitad de un concurso de bostezos, a cada cual más grande y exagerado que el anterior.

Ésa quizás era la única pega que la chica le podría colgar al viejo nórdico: que era un puto vago.

Siempre con aquello de _"Entra sin llamar"_ , _"Estoy muy cansado, ¿podemos seguir con lo nuestro?"_ o _"Por Ysmir, qué sueño tengo..."_.

En aquel instante, Ongar se desperezó momentáneamente alzando los brazos mientras se estiraba hacia arriba como un felino viejo y artrítico para, un segundo después, soltar su enésimo bostezo del día.

\- Un día atraerás la atención de Vaermina, Ongar. – le dijo Tempest tratando por todos los medios de no quedarse sobada sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada. Ongar le daba sueño – Luego te cagarás de miedo y no querrás volver a dormir en toda tu vida.

El nórdico le dio una mirada adormilada.

\- Qué va. – replicó repantigándose más de lo que ya estaba sobre su silla – Soy su mejor cliente. Creo que siempre acabo soñando las últimas novedades de su ámbito antes que el resto del género mortal. – añadió, medio riendo, medio bostezando – No puede prescindir de mí, soy su conejillo de indias.

La chica rodó los ojos. Además de vago, cuentista.

\- Oye, encanto de criatura. – le dijo de repente Ongar, imprevisiblemente más despejado – Sabes que ya llevas más de mil _septims_ en mercancías robadas, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – asintió ella con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción – Éste negocio ha resultado infinitamente más lucrativo de lo que había pensado en un principio. Me estoy hasta planteando comprarme una casita en Skingrad.

El viejo se echó a reír. Después de eso bostezó.

\- Tiras alto. – asintió – Skingrad y Chorrol son las ciudades más pijas de toda la provincia de Cyrodiil sin contar, por supuesto, la propia Ciudad Imperial.

\- Creo que la Ciudad Imperial está demasiado... provista de guardias para mi gusto.

Ongar volvió a reírse, ésta vez tan estrepitosamente que le entró un ataque de tos, el cual hubo de paliar metiéndose para el cuerpo un botellín de cerveza que sacó de su despensa personal y el cual se bebió de un solo trago.

Tempest enarcó una ceja. Vaya tipo, no le extrañaba nada que se pasase todo el día durmiendo la mona si se bebía el alcohol igual que si fuera agua.

\- Por Ysmir... esto de tener la saliva tan pastosa le pasa a uno factura. – se quejó el hombre una vez su ataque de tos se hubo calmado. Tenía el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo.

\- La tendrías menos pastosa si bebieras menos. – replicó la chica torciendo el gesto.

\- ¡Bah! - desdeñó Ongar con un gesto torpe de su mano enorme y basta – La cuestión, como te iba diciendo, es que ya llevas mucho dinero en limpiar casas.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que son casas? - inquirió ella.

\- Porque no haces más que traerme juegos enteros de vajillas y cubiertos de plata y porcelana. – respondió el nórdico volviendo a su dinámica del bostezo – Eres una de las pocas personas que se centra en traer cosas pequeñas y valiosas que la mayor parte de la gente ni se entera de que le han robado hasta que pasa mucho tiempo. – observó – Otros se meten en joyerías... en almacenes de armas... o, peor aún: sin tener ni puñetera idea de nada, se arriesgan a meterse en los dormitorios de la gente a hurgar en sus arcones y joyeros. A ésos casi siempre los pillan. Tienes que ser muy habilidoso y llevar años en esto para intentar retos difíciles a cambio de tan poco.

\- También vacío las despensas. – apuntó ella – Así luego siempre tengo comida en la mochila y no tengo que estar gastándome el dinero en suministros.

\- Chica lista. – murmuró el nórdico – Pues bien, te informo que, una vez has rebasado cierta cantidad de oro en bienes robados, el Gremio suele confiar en ti y te dan trabajillos extra con los que te puedes llegar a sacar un buen pellizco.

Tempest se inclinó sobre la mesa, atenta.

\- Sigue. – pidió.

\- Bueno, son trabajos que varían según la categoría que tengas dentro del Gremio. – explicó él – En tu caso, que eres carterista, la categoría más baja, has conseguido tanto oro que sería conveniente que le hicieras una visita a Armand Christophe, en Waterfront, para pedirle trabajos extra. Le he hablado de tus... progresos y me juego lo que quieras que con un solo robo de encargo te sacas más de lo que conmigo te sacas en cinco días.

La chica entonces sonrió. Éste viejo borrachín... qué majo era cuando quería.

\- Te has portado bien, viejo. – dijo – Así que te voy a regalar algo que pensaba quedarme yo para mi disfrute personal.

Y, hurgando en su mochila, sacó una botella de vino en cuya etiqueta podía leerse claramente _"Hnos. Surillie, año 399, 3E"_.

Lo había mangado de la residencia de una de ésas parejas imperiales a las que no es que precisamente les sobrara el dinero pero seguían viviendo conforme a un estatus de vida que no podían permitirse con objeto de ser la envidia de sus vecinos de puertas para afuera. Así aprenderían a no gastarse los ahorros en mamarrachadas, hombre.

Así pues Ongar, ante tan inesperado obsequio, se quedó un momento en blanco hasta que entendió lo que se le ofrecía y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras tomaba la botella del preciado licor entre sus manazas peludas.

\- ¿Para mí...? - preguntó con la misma ilusión que un niño al que acaban de dar un caramelo.

\- Sí, para ti. – asintió Tempest complacida de ver la cara de felicidad del tipo – Sigue portándote así de bien y yo te seguiré regalando cosas chulas, ¿eh?

El hombre la miró alelado y desplegó una enorme sonrisa de asno en cuya dentadura podían apreciarse varios huecos donde debían haber estado en otro tiempo los dientes.

\- Oh, gracias... - dijo con la voz nasal, síntoma de su mucha emoción – Nunca antes me habían regalado nada... y menos un vino tan caro como éste.

\- Bueno. – dijo ella levantándose de la silla y estrechándole la mano calurosamente – Ahora no te me pongas a llorar, ¿eh? - bromeó – Has sido un tío legal, Ongar... dentro de tu ilegalidad, está claro. – rió – Iré a Waterfront y ya te enterarás de cómo me ha ido con los trabajillos que Christophe decida mandarme. Ya me pasaré por aquí de vez en cuando a hacer negocios y a despertarte de tus siestas interminables.

\- Sí, claro, cuando quieras. – le dijo el nórdico abriéndole, por vez primera desde que se conocían, la puerta de su casa como todo un caballero.

\- Adiós, Ongar. – se despidió ella.

\- Adiós, encanto de criatura. – rió él tratando de reprimir uno de sus habituales bostezos – Que se te dé bien. Camina con las sombras.

\- Igualmente, viejo.

Y la puerta de la casa del viejo nórdico se cerró para, probablemente, seguir sobando como el bendito borrachín que era, ahora con más incentivos alcohólicos que respaldar su sueño. Incentivos alcohólicos _vintage_ , de ésos de a los que a uno le entra una especie de respeto reverencial cuando descorcha la botella. A buen seguro que la saborearía bien, era de cosecha limitada y más cara que una docena de bollos dulces.

Tempest inhaló aire por la nariz y lo expulsó lentamente por la boca formando una nada desdeñable vaharada a menos de un palmo de sus narices.

Era curioso, estaban ya casi a finales de Mitad de Año y en Bruma seguía haciendo fresquete por las noches. Y, en aquel instante, el sol estaba ocultándose tras los picos nevados distantes de la cordillera del Jerall.

 _En realidad, tal vez ése sea el motivo del clima de aquí: las montañas._ – pensó la chica comenzando a pasearse tranquilamente cuesta arriba de los suburbios hacia la posada de Olav "Coser y Cantar".

Siempre se alojaba allí si se le hacía muy tarde y no tenía ganas de irse andando de noche hasta el Templo del Soberano de las Nubes; era un lugar barato, discreto, y el asado de pata de cabra que hacía Olav estaba para chuparse los dedos. Otra cosa no, pero lo que es hacer carne asada, ya fuera de cabra, cerdo, ternera, cordero o de horker, ése extraño animal marino perteneciente a la fauna de las salvajes estepas de Skyrim al cual Tempest no había visto en su vida sin trocear; al nórdico dueño de la posada se le daba de miedo.

Una vez llegó, la chica se paró frente a la puerta del establecimiento, pensativa.

Le había estado dando vueltas a muchas cosas últimamente, a cosas referentes en lo que respectaba a su nueva vida. Ella era una Cuchilla, un soldado de la guardia personal del futuro Emperador de Tamriel.

De Martin.

Tempest cerró los ojos ante éste pensamiento. Sabía y había acabado aceptando dónde estaba su lugar y que sus esperanzas románticas, por muy puras que éstas fuesen, estaban completamente fuera de su alcance.

Por nacimiento, por estatus social, por posición en el Imperio... hasta inclusive por mera cultura. Akatosh, ¿a quién pretendía engañar?: era de baja cuna, ignorante, maleducada, deslenguada, pequeñaja y, muy a su pesar, más plana que una tabla de planchar.

_¿Y con todo eso esperas que un Septim, alguien que ha sido anteriormente sacerdote, se fije en ti? Ya puedes dejar de darle al skooma, bonita, que los chutes te han dañado seriamente el cerebro._

Aquello, lógicamente, le ponía triste. Tenía dieciocho años, aún estaba en la edad del pavo y secretamente una parte de su cerebro, la más soñadora e irracional, seguía empecinada en que, al final, las cosas cambiarían. Las leyes, la sociedad, los convencionalismos... los mismos sentimientos... para que el final de cuentos que su inmadurez tanto ansiaba se cumpliera junto con todos sus sueños de ser feliz, vivir bien, formar una familia propia y envejecer tan ricamente, sin mayores preocupaciones.

Pero las cosas, y siendo racional lo sabía a ciencia cierta, nunca son como queremos o como nos gustaría que fuesen. Así que tendría que comerse sus sentimientos con patatas fritas y seguir con su vida.

Y una vida, en primer lugar, requiere de orden y cierta estabilidad. Si su pensamiento era el de envejecer sin preocupaciones, necesitaría preparar el terreno con tiento y buen ojo.

Una vida empieza por ganar dinero, y ya lo tenía. El siguiente paso a dar era buscar un lugar donde vivir, y Skingrad le gustaba mucho.

Sabía que una casa no era lo que se dice barata de adquirir, y menos en la ciudad del estandarte rojo y negro, pero ya había empezado a ahorrar. Le daba la mitad de sus ganancias a Martin, una cuarta parte se destinaba a transporte y alojamiento, y la otra cuarta parte era, por así decirlo, su fondo de pensiones.

Había ganado dinero a mansalva con las limpiezas de casas que hacía para el Gremio de Ladrones, pero... la verdad es que se estaba volviendo algo impaciente y... un pelín tacaña.

Quería conseguir más dinero en menos tiempo y ahorrar todo lo posible.

Así que, mal que le pesara, el tema de los alojamientos le daba bastante por saco, la verdad. Aún era socia del Gremio de Luchadores y podría alojarse en las sedes que había en las ciudades... pero, y siendo honestos, le daba vergüenza dormir y comer en un sitio al que no aportaba nada; llevaba tiempo inactiva y un Gremio no te respalda si tú no trabajas, así de fácil.

Tempest se apartó de la entrada a la posada, refunfuñando, sopesando vagamente la idea de irse a dormir con los mendigos cuando, repentinamente, algo chocó contra ella enviándola de culo al frío suelo de Bruma rodeada de una nada desdeñable cantidad de pergaminos dispersos a su alrededor.

\- ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! - exclamó una voz de mujer - ¡Lo lamento muchísimo! - y entonces, antes de que Tempest pudiera reaccionar, una mano extendida y manchada de algún tipo de colorante morado llenó su campo visual – Por favor déjame ayudarte.

\- Er... sí, gracias... supongo. – murmuró Tempest aceptando la ayuda que se le ofrecía y que la izó del suelo de un suave tirón.

La dueña de aquella mano singular era una mujer imperial de unos cincuenta y tantos, piel tostada, ojos marrón claro, pelo corto y castaño y un rostro alegre que sólo poseen aquellas personas cuyas vidas fluyen ajetreadas pero completamente llenas.

Tempest alzó un momento las cejas y, sin saber cómo, tras un par de frases apresuradas, la mujer acabó convenciéndola casi al instante de que la ayudase a recoger los caídos pergaminos para transportarlos entre las dos hasta la sede del Gremio de Magos presente en la ciudad.

\- De veras que lo siento mucho, querida, debes dispensarme. – le iba diciendo la mujer a modo de disculpa mientras subían las escaleras de piedra que daban a la zona alta de Bruma, al distrito de las clases más pudientes – Me paso el día yendo de aquí para allá con ingredientes y pergaminos para el Gremio. Soy, si te lo preguntan, la chica de los recados. – en esto se echó a reír con una risa clara y cantarina, impropia de alguien de su edad – Si al menos Volanaro o J'Skar hicieran algo más provechoso que malgastar recursos en gastarle bromas a Jeanne Frasoric... pero, en fin... éstos muchachos...

Tempest no se estaba enterando ni media torta de todo lo que le estaba diciendo, ya que aún no se había repuesto de la impresión y el torbellino verbal de aquella mujer, cuyas palabras parecían encadenarse las unas con las otras a causa de la celeridad con la que hablaba, sólo contribuía a confundirla más.

Decía llamarse Selena Orania, Oficial en el Gremio de Magos y maestra en clases de Alquimia a tiempo parcial.

\- ¿Sabes?, en ocasiones me da la sensación de que no somos bienvenidos aquí. Los nórdicos no tienen mucho cariño a los de las Tierras Centrales, tú ya me entiendes. – expresó con un evidente halo de tristeza en la mirada – Pero dime, querida... – dijo cambiando repentinamente de expresión a la candidez que mostrara antes - ¿Qué te parece la escuela de Alquimia?, ¿te gusta a ti la magia?

Tempest se quedó un momento en blanco. En realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta si le gustaba o no la magia. Lo poquísimo que sabía hacer canalizando sus energías místicas lo consideraba una utilidad, no un pasatiempo.

\- Oh, pero qué digo. – le dijo la mujer rápidamente antes de que le diera tiempo a contestarle – ¡Tu naturaleza misma se basa en la magia!, todo bretón que se precie tiene contacto con ella en mayor o menor medida.

La chica se detuvo en mitad del camino, indignada.

\- Señora, yo no soy ninguna bretona. – aclaró, frunciendo el ceño – Soy tan imperial como usted, ¿vale?

La mujer, Selena Orania, la observó un momento sorprendida y, por un instante, pareció verdaderamente apurada.

\- Oh, perdona cariño, no me había fijado... - se excusó, dudosa, intentando apaciguar los ánimos – Al ver el tono de tu piel pensé... - pero se detuvo en mitad de la oración - ¿Qué edad tienes, cielo?

Tempest la observó fastidiada. Y dale con el tema de la edad, ¡qué obsesión tan tonta tenía la gente de a pie con las edades y demás giliflautadas! ¿Acaso tendría que colgarse un maldito cartel al cuello que rezara: "Tengo dieciocho años. Soy mayor de edad, así que ahórrate eso de "peque", "cielo" y "cariño" si quieres que nos llevemos bien. ¿Estamos?"?

Pero se calló. Ante todo, no era ninguna cenutria. No soltaría las barbaridades que cruzaban en aquel instante por su cabecita loca.

\- Dieciocho años. – respondió firmemente – Sigamos hasta el Gremio a dejar los pergaminos. – añadió rápidamente dando a entender que el tema quedaba oficialmente zanjado.

\- Ah, sí, los pergaminos... perdona, tengo la cabeza en las nubes. – asintió la mujer, evidentemente aliviada de haber dejado de lado la incómoda situación momentos antes – Sigamos pues.

Tempest asintió y, habiendo sentido alivio momentáneo cuando la mujer se hubo callado, su gozo en un pozo en cuanto Orania recuperó la confianza en sí misma y volvió a la carga con su carraca verbal, haciendo el camino hasta la sede poco menos que interminable para la chica.

Al llegar, atravesaron las puertas del edificio cada una cargada con su correspondiente pila de pergaminos y luchando a cada paso que daban por ver algo en medio de tanto papel.

\- Bajémoslos a las habitaciones residenciales. – dijo Orania observando las escaleras que comunicaban las plantas superior e inferior con el ala Oeste del amplio vestíbulo – Allí tengo mi laboratorio particular. – añadió guiñándole un ojo, cómplice.

Tempest asintió de nuevo, resignada, y siguió a la mujer escaleras abajo. Orania sacó una llave del bolsillo de su elegante vestido de terciopelo azul y abrió los cuartos privados de los miembros del Gremio. Atravesaron un amplio pasillo con dos puertas a cada lado y entraron en lo que Tempest entendió que era una sala dedicada por entero a la práctica a gran escala en cuestiones de pociones y venenos a juzgar por el amplio surtido de materiales e ingredientes que había dispersos por las dos mesas situadas a la izquierda de la habitación. También había allí estanterías llenas de tomos viejos y sobados y despensas, probablemente surtidas hasta los topes de más material con el que trabajar.

Tempest observaba todo aquello sin decir ésta boca es mía y, una vez dejó los dichosos pergaminos donde le señalaron, no pudo evitar preguntarse el qué se sentiría sabiendo manipular aquellas cosas... prepararse pociones curativas, sales relajantes y saberse defender a distancia con una bien dirigida bola de fuego... aquel sí que debía de ser un mundo fascinante el de los magos.

\- Ay querida, muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda. – oyó que le decía Selena Orania – Últimamente no es fácil encontrar a gente tan bien dispuesta como tú para ayudar a una alquimista despistada como yo. – sonrió – En fin... creo que será conveniente que nos vayamos poniendo en marcha, ¿verdad?

Tempest entendió el final de ésta última frase: se le estaba pidiendo amablemente que se marchara de la zona privada del Gremio de Magos.

Sonaba lógico de todos modos, ella no era socia.

Tras haberse despedido, caminó a paso tortuga permitiéndose una última ojeada de aquel lugar: nunca volvería a pisarlo, ella no podría pagar nunca todo aquel despliegue de comodidades.

Entonces oyó una risilla ronca a sus espaldas, sintió como si alguien le hubiera tocado en el hombro y se giró. Pero no había nadie allí.

Frunciendo el ceño, evidentemente desconcertada, Tempest extendió una mano hacia delante y no encontró nada que asir.

 _Me lo habré imaginado._ – pensó meneando la cabeza de lado a lado. Probablemente sólo estaba cansada y necesitaba comer algo.

Al salir por la puerta y subir escaleras arriba hacia el vestíbulo, se topó con otra mujer que iba justo en la dirección desde la que había venido ella. Una bretona.

\- Hola, ¿qué tal? – le saludó alegremente interponiéndose deliberadamente en su ángulo de visión para frenarla en su ascenso por las escaleras - Debes de ser nueva. ¡Es tan agradable ver caras nuevas en el Gremio!

Tempest la observó medio atontada; la mujer no aparentaría más de treinta años, era pálida como una mañana de invierno, de rasgos faciales un tanto sosos, cabello largo de un rubio oscuro recogido en una coleta trenzada y grandes ojos de un azul tan desvaído que uno tenía la impresión de estar hablando con un muñeco de nieve acatarrado y con peluca.

\- No... discúlpeme. – se excusó con torpeza – Yo no soy socia del Gremio.

La expresión de la pálida mujer cambió entonces a absoluto desconcierto.

\- Pero... - dudó – El ala residencial... se necesita una llave para entrar en ella... - entonces le dirigió súbitamente una mirada suspicaz – No habrás entrado por la fuerza, ¿verdad?

Tempest levantó las cejas.

\- No. – replicó tranquilamente – Una de sus asociadas, Selena Orania, me pidió que le ayudase a transportar cierta montaña de pergaminos para el Gremio. Eso es todo.

\- Oh, ya veo... - musitó pensativamente – Y... ¿no te interesaría ingresar como socia en el Gremio? La verdad es que ando un poco necesitada de ayuda...

\- No creo que pudiera permitirme pagar las tasas. – respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos.

La mujer la miró un instante sorprendida hasta que se echó a reír sonoramente con una de ésas risas chillonas que le irritan a uno los oídos.

\- Vaya, ¿tasas? ¿A qué tasas te refieres? - inquirió, divertida.

\- Pues a las tasas que cobrarán ustedes por ingreso. – argumentó Tempest sintiéndose el foco de un chiste que no entendía en absoluto – Si no, ¿de qué modo sostienen su economía?

\- Oh, eso es cosa del Consejo de Ancianos. – dijo la bretona ondeando una mano despreocupadamente – Ellos nos subvencionan. El Canciller Ocato el primero de todos. – afirmó orgullosamente – Así que, si se trata de temas monetarios, creo que lo único por lo que deberías preocuparte es de tener dinero para un caballo o transporte con objeto de viajar por las ciudades de la provincia haciendo méritos para que los mandamases de las sedes locales te concedan sus correspondientes recomendaciones... si es que quieres acceder a la Universidad Arcana de la Ciudad Imperial, claro está.

A Tempest entonces casi se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas con aquella información.

O sea, que ingresar como socia en el Gremio de Magos... ¿era gratis?

\- Pero... - balbuceó - ¿De verdad que no cobran nada de nada? ¿Ni siquiera la estancia?

\- Nada en absoluto, querida.

_¡Akatosh mío!, ¡menudo chollo!_

Y había una sede en cada ciudad de Cyrodiil... si se hacía socia, se acabó gastarse dinero en alojamientos varios.

\- Y... - empezó valientemente - ¿A quién debería de acudir para hacerme socia formalmente?

\- A cualquiera de los encargados de las sedes en las ciudades. – replicó la mujer con una sonrisa – En el caso de Bruma, acabas de dar con la persona adecuada. – añadió extendiéndole la mano para estrechársela – Jeanne Frasoric, Gremio de Magos, encargada. Mucho gusto.

Tempest le estrechó la mano con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Su suerte a veces es que era impagable...

Jeanne Frasoric la llevó hasta su despacho, le hizo rellenar unos papeles donde se inscribió como socia y firmó un documento en el que se comprometía a respetar las normas del Gremio siendo su castigo al incumplirlas la inmediata expulsión del mismo o el cumplimiento de algún tipo de penitencia sujeta a la clase de transgresión o delito cometidos, le hizo entrega de una llave maestra para las habitaciones residenciales común a todas las sedes en Cyrodiil, y, cómo no, le adjudicó inmediatamente una tarea que cumplir.

\- Es una situación de la que ambas podemos beneficiarnos, asociada. – le había propuesto la bretona - Si me haces un pequeño favor, me alegrará mucho enviar una recomendación elogiosa para ti a la Universidad Arcana.

A Tempest tampoco es que le quitara mucho el sueño el acceder o no a la Universidad Arcana, pero no le iba a hacer el feo a la mujer...

\- ¿De qué se trata? - había preguntado con desgana.

\- Uno de nuestros asociados, J'Skar, ha... bueno, desaparecido. – le había dicho la mujer, evidentemente incómoda - Ha desaparecido de verdad. Aquí hace días que no lo ve nadie. Volanaro cree que puede deberse a un hechizo que le salió mal.

Y Tempest había enarcado una ceja. Vaya problemas más raros tenían los magos, desaparecer por hacer el tonto con algún hechizo... siempre había pensado que la gente que se dedicaba a éstas cosas sería más cuidadosa.

\- Si viene alguien del Consejo y no lo encuentra aquí, voy a quedar muy mal. Y eso no lo puedo permitir. – había proseguido Frasoric ceñuda, más centrada en las apariencias que en el serio asunto de que uno de los asociados perfectamente la podría haber palmado por hacer experimentos indebidos y mal controlados.

A juicio de Tempest no es que la mujer fuera a quedar mal o no, es que demostraba ser bastante inepta para el puesto.

\- Habla con los magos, a ver qué puedes averiguar. Si consigues que J'Skar reaparezca, tendrás tu recomendación. – había finalizado la bretona dándose la vuelta para seguir con sus cosas y dejándola a ella con todo el marrón encima como si tal cosa.

_Ponte tú a buscar a un mago que se ha volatilizado... pues sí que estamos buenos._

Suspirando, Tempest inició las pesquisas pertinentes para dar con el sujeto en cuestión.

Bajando las escaleras y, tras recibir una efusiva bienvenida por parte de Selena Orania, quien estaba encantada de que se hubiera hecho socia formal del Gremio, Tempest le preguntó acerca del desaparecido J'Skar.

La mujer, pese a ser todo lo amable posible con ella en el asunto, le dio a entender que no quería saber nada de aquellas... "jugarretas" como las denominó, de Volanaro y J'Skar para tomarle el pelo a Frasoric, y continuó con sus retortas e ingredientes, desentendiéndose completamente del asunto.

Entonces Tempest se puso a buscar al famoso Volanaro, quien resultó ser un altmer espigado, melenudo, con una cara más dura que el pedernal y un morro que se lo pisaba.

Le dijo que si quería encontrar al susodicho J'Skar, primero tendría que hacer algo por él antes. A Tempest no le hizo ninguna gracia el tonito de cachondeo con el que se lo dijo y decidió buscarlo ella sola. A lo largo de la conversación le había parecido oír que el "fallido" experimento le había vuelto invisible, así que muy lejos no podría estar.

Anduvo recorriéndose el edificio entero de arriba abajo en busca de la más mínima anomalía hasta que, en una de ésas, el espíritu bromista del desaparecido le pudo más que la prudencia y comenzó a molestarla arropado en su invisibilidad.

Tempest en una primera instancia no le dio demasiada importancia, pero en el momento en que vio que se la estaban jugando, agarró tranquilamente una manta de uno de los armarios que había en las habitaciones de los residentes, esperó a que volvieran a molestarla y, en el momento en que le pincharon el hombro, en lugar de volverse echó hacia atrás la manta y, cuando supo que había pillado algo, se giró y se tiró en plancha sobre lo que la tela había atrapado.

\- ¡Ay! - exclamó una voz ronca, la voz de un khajiit, desde debajo de la manta - ¡No hagas eso!, ¡vas a estropearlo todo!

\- No me gusta que me tomen el pelo, tío. – replicó la chica enganchándose como una lapa en torno a la figura cubierta por la tela – Dime qué bromita os traéis con la encargada o me lío a chillar para que vengan todos y se descubra el pastel.

El khajiit invisible bufó.

\- ¡Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo! - exclamó – Estamos hartos de que Jeanne ande imponiendo su posición sobre nosotros, cuando apenas sabe nada de magia. Así que, de vez en cuando, nos gusta engañarla.

\- ¿Una bretona que no sabe hacer magia?, ¿te crees que me he caído de un guindo?

\- ¡Oye, siempre existe la excepción que confirma la regla! – se defendió el khajiita – Y Jeanne es, a todas luces, una inútil. Seguro que le preocupa más qué cara poner cuando alguien del Consejo de Ancianos venga y vean lo sumamente lerda que es antes que preocuparse si estoy o no realmente vivo.

Ahí llevaba razón, la verdad.

\- Pues a mí me metes en un brete, ¿qué voy a decirle? - razonó ella.

\- Habla con Volanaro. – sugirió el hombre debajo de la manta – Hagamos un canje: nos ayudas a gastarle otra broma, ésta vez más inofensiva, a Jeanne, y yo me dejaré ver de nuevo. ¿Qué me dices?

Tempest lo meditó un instante. La verdad es que eran ganas de meterse en donde no le llamaban pero... ella también tenía su vena gamberra y le parecía justificado jugársela a alguien tan... ¿superficial e interesada serían las palabras correctas para definir el comportamiento de la bretona?

Le soltó.

\- Muy bien, hablaré con Volanaro. – cedió – Pero como me la juguéis destapo el pastel.

\- Bien, bien, de acuerdo. – susurró el hombre echando la manta a un lado, volviéndose nuevamente invisible – Gracias. Hasta luego pues.

Y volvió a su dinámica de esconderse.

Tempest, por su parte, regresó a hablar con el altmer caradura aquel y éste propuso el siguiente trato: la visibilidad de J'Skar a cambio de robarle el Manual de Hechicería a Jeanne Frasoric.

\- Te enseñaré un hechizo para abrir cerraduras. – se ofreció el altmer con una sonrisilla traviesa - Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a la mesa de Jeanne y traerme el libro, ¿de acuerdo?

Y le intentó enseñar el hechizo, vaya si lo intentó; pero Tempest se vio en un momento incapaz de canalizar sus energías y pensamientos hacia la cerradura de prueba con la que Volanaro y ella estuvieron alrededor de una hora practicando.

Finalmente, harta, la chica se sacó una ganzúa del bolsillo.

\- Esto también me sirve. – replicó mostrándosela elocuentemente al sorprendido alto elfo – Para el caso es lo mismo.

El altmer se mostró a la par que excitado muy nervioso al ver a una chica tan joven ir por ahí mostrando ganzúas tan alegremente, pero finalmente cedió.

\- Su habitación está arriba; asegúrate de que no te vea nadie. – le previno en voz baja.

Tempest entonces se dirigió muy tranquilamente escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de la bretona. Era ya muy tarde y la mujer se había ido a dormir.

Tempest pasó con todo el cuidado del mundo al cuarto sin hacer un solo ruido y, con calma y tiento, forzó la cerradura del cajón de su escritorio y, tras revolver un par de cosas, dio con el susodicho Manual de Hechicería con el que salió bajo el brazo sigilosamente.

Cuando se encontraron en el ala residencial de la planta sótano, Volanaro, arreglo a su palabra, avisó a J'Skar y éste, con su interminable risilla ronca, retiró el hechizo que le hacía invisible.

\- Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró. – rió el khajiit - Tendré que empezar a pensar en algo nuevo para probar.

\- ¿Qué haréis con el libro? - inquirió la chica, curiosa.

\- Esconderlo durante un tiempo. – resolvió Volanaro – Así tendrá entretenimiento para largo pensando en dónde lo habrá puesto. – añadió riendo.

Aquel par, pese a lo creciditos que estaban, eran unos gamberretes bastante entretenidos con los que la muchacha se echó unas risas hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de irse a la cama.

Tempest aquel día se fue a dormir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pensando en lo bien que se lo había pasado, en la recomendación que le había prometido Frasoric por sacarla del bache y en el apaño económico tan estupendo que tenía ahora con el Gremio de Magos.

* * *

\- Bendito Akatosh, Tempest, qué cosas te ocurren.

Martin trataba de no reírse ante la historia tan surrealista del khajiit invisible que le había acaecido a la chica durante su estancia en el Gremio de Magos de Bruma. Estaban los dos sentados al amor de la lumbre intercambiando pareceres y Tempest reía también.

\- Si supieras la cara que la mujer puso ésta mañana cuando nos vio subir las escaleras a los tres tan telendos... yo creo que tanto J'Skar como Volanaro estaban tratando de no soltar la carcajada. – dijo – La pobre acabó escribiéndome la recomendación con dolor de cabeza, me parece a mí. – revolvió en su mochila para mostrarle la carta sellada – Mira, si las consigo todas podré entrar en la Universidad Arcana.

\- Y espero que lo logres. – asintió Martin tras tomar el sobre para mirarlo con detenimiento y devolvérselo sonriendo – En mi época de estudiante no había ésos requisitos tan arbitrarios para acceder a la Universidad, ésta siempre abría las puertas para todo aprendiz entusiasta.

Tempest le miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Tú has estado en el Gremio de Magos? - inquirió.

\- Hace mucho tiempo ya de eso. – respondió Martin repentinamente serio – De ahí mis conocimientos en Restauración.

\- Ah, sí. – asintió la chica – Impagables, por cierto.

Martin asintió y no añadió más.

\- Bueno... - notando su repentino cambio de humor, Tempest decidió que lo mejor sería ir a otro tema - ¿Cómo va el asunto de la instrucción?

\- Ya han empezado a volver hombres. – replicó Martin, súbitamente cansado – Tenemos a cinco con los que no hay problema: reciben su asignación y vuelan a cerrar Portones. El problema reside en que la mayoría de los candidatos, tras entrar de prueba, no albergan muchos deseos de repetir la hazaña, me temo.

Y Tempest sabía muy bien el porqué. Probablemente más de uno tendría que ir a cambiarse de pantalones tras meterse en aquel lugar. No los culpaba.

\- En fin... - suspiró el sacerdote imperial – Lo que importa ahora es que, mientras sigas trabajando para el Gremio de Luchadores y ganando dinero, no tendrás que volver a entrar al Oblivion.

Sí, bueno, ésa era otra parte del asunto: no podía decirle a Martin que sus ingresos procedían de robos varios a lo largo y ancho de todas las ciudades de Cyrodiil. Porque no, porque sabía que no era moralmente correcto y que la Orden la repudiaría por llevarles el deshonor a su seno.

Una protectora del futuro Emperador, una Cuchilla... choriza. No, verdaderamente, no quedaba bien, pero nada de bien. Eran dos conceptos totalmente irreconciliables.

Lo mejor era seguir con el cuento e ir de tanto en tanto a dejarles dinero. Tampoco es que les diera el total de sus ganancias. De hacerlo hubiera resultado... un tanto sospechoso. Y máxime con aquellas cifras tan desmesuradas en tan poco tiempo.

\- Bien. – Tempest se levantó pesadamente de su asiento con poca o ninguna gana de marcharse de allí – Me toca irme a la Ciudad Imperial. He de ver allí a un amigo para que empiece a pasarme trabajos mejor pagados y si no pillo un carro que me lleve desde Bruma hasta allí perderé un valioso día esperando a que vuelvan las luces. – explicó y añadió – Por suerte estamos en verano y los días son más largos.

\- Eso es cierto. – asintió Martin, triste por tener que dejarla marchar. Allí, sin mucha gente con la que cruzar más de tres frases seguidas, se aburría como una ostra – Todavía no entiendo por qué precisamente la Ciudad Imperial. El Gremio de Luchadores, que yo sepa, no tiene sede allí.

_Mierda, sabe escuchar entre líneas._

\- Mi amigo vive allí y es un maldito vago al que no le gusta alejarse mucho de casita. – mintió Tempest inmediatamente – Sólo hace los trabajos justos y necesarios para subsistir, por eso el resto me los deriva a mí.

Aquello se podría tornar muy peligroso si no tenía cuidado. Debía sonar convincente y no volver a meter la gamba.

\- Hay que ver lo que hacen los contactos... – murmuró el hombre.

\- No lo sabes tú bien. – musitó la chica.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos se despidieron con un apretado abrazo a las puertas del templo.

\- Por favor, Tempest, sabes que siempre te lo digo, pero ya sabes que...

\- … Debo de tener cuidado. – acabó la frase ella – Lo sé, Martin, lo sé. Iré con pies de plomo, te lo prometo.

Y, tras unos segundos, se separaron definitivamente.

\- Camina con Los Nueve, mi pequeña amiga.

\- Tú también, Martin, tú también.

Tempest suspiró y, tratando de no ponerse ñoña ni sentimentaloide, tomó aire y le echó ganas al asunto emprendiendo su consabido descenso hasta Bruma donde contrataría por enésima vez los servicios de transporte rápido por carretera para irse a toda mecha hasta la Ciudad Imperial, hasta Waterfront.

Ya le vería la semana que viene... o puede incluso que antes. De todos modos, fuera cuando fuese, el corazón le dolería igual al despedirse y sentiría la misma dulce tristeza de, pese a hacer todo lo posible por llamar su atención, nunca conseguir ésa correspondencia de sentimientos que tanto le pesaba en el ánimo.

Definitivamente, el tema de enamorarse no era para ella.

* * *

\- Vaya, "trabajos para el Gremio" dices. ¿Acaso no sabes que, como ladrona, dependes de ti misma? No somos artesanos ni escribas, Tempest.

La joven imperial, de brazos cruzados, una ceja arqueada y dando golpecitos impacientes con el pie en el suelo, le observaba sin el mínimo rastro de humor en la mirada. Christophe a veces podía llegar a sacarte de quicio cuando le daba por hacerse el interesante.

\- Pues a mí me han dicho que ofreces trabajillos con los que te sacas buenos pellizcos. – argumentó ella.

\- Si quieres un trabajo donde te den buenos pellizcos tal vez deberías plantearte hacerte camarera de bar. Al final de la jornada acabarás con el trasero más pellizcado que se haya visto a lo largo y ancho de Cyrodiil. – replicó Armand echándose a reír con socarronería.

El guarda rojo sentía una desesperante inclinación a tocar las narices cuando y como fuera.

Tempest en ése momento visualizó en su mente cómo darle la patada en los huevos que tan a pulso se estaba ganando. No lo haría, desde luego, pero el pensarlo le relajaba.

\- Disfrutas poniéndome histérica, ¿verdad, Christophe?

\- Oh, vamos, ¿dónde está ése sentido del humor, chica del pelo verde? - rió el guarda rojo guiñándole un ojo – Está bien. Sí, efectivamente, hay... determinados círculos de gente con dinero que nos contratan a veces para hacer robos de encargo. De ahí que Ongar te mencionara ciertos "trabajos especiales" en el Gremio.

\- Trabajos, según tengo entendido, muy bien pagados. – dijo Tempest descruzando los brazos – Ongar te habrá contado mis "aportes" a las arcas del Gremio, ¿no es así? Con eso se supone que me he ganado vuestra confianza.

\- ¿De veras lo crees así?

\- ¡Joder, Christophe, no me vaciles!

El hombre se echó a reír de nuevo.

\- Ay... - confesó divertido mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla de la risa – Me encanta cuando te cabreas, Tempest, me alegras el día. Éste sitio es muy aburrido sin ti.

\- Menos ruido y más nueces, Christophe, a lo que íbamos. – advirtió ella.

\- Vale, vale, no te me sulfures, chiquilla. – dijo Armand alzando las manos en son de paz – En realidad hay cierto asunto que me gustaría que resolvieras por nosotros, el Zorro Gris me ha pedido que me ocupe del problema y voy a hacer que te encargues tú. – explicó – Al lumbreras del capitán Hieronymus Lex se le ha metido en la cebolla recaudar tributos a todos los que viven aquí, en Waterfront. Tu tarea consistirá en recuperar esos tributos. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

Tempest se quedó un momento en blanco.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo... que le robe a un madero?

\- Técnicamente no sería robar, sería una suerte de "recuperación" de una serie de tributos que nunca deberían haberse impuesto a éstas pobres gentes. – replicó el guarda rojo con calma - Tradicionalmente la ciudad no les recaudaba impuestos, incluso aunque lo dictara la ley. El Zorro Gris siempre ha garantizado su protección a los pobres de Waterfront. No permitirá que se pase por alto esta injusticia. Es una cuestión de principios.

\- Hombre, visto así... - Tempest meditó un instante la cuestión – Christophe, ¿quién es Hieronymus Lex en realidad? Sé que es capitán y que debe tener algo personal contra el Zorro Gris, pero no le ubico.

\- Es, ni más ni menos, que un estúpido capitán de la Patrulla de Vigilancia Imperial. – explicó Armand con evidente disgusto - Del estilo "si la Ley dice esto, la Ley SIEMPRE lleva la razón", y no te pares a discutir con él acerca de éste punto si no quieres pasar una temporada entre rejas. Le guarda resentimiento al Gremio de Ladrones y al Zorro Gris en concreto. Lex ha convertido su captura en una misión personal. Hace dos años le hice quedar como un idiota cuando intentó arrestarme. Nunca lo ha olvidado.

_Acabáramos. Un madero cabreado y rencoroso._

Tempest suspiró, cruzando los dedos para que aquella locura llegara a buen puerto.

\- Muy bien, lo haré. – confirmó no sin ciertas reservas - ¿Cuál es su zona?

\- La Sur. – informó él.

\- Vale, pues mañana tendrás la suma del total de los impuestos aquí mismo. – aseguró ella.

\- Ya sabes, la misma hora, en el jardín de Dareloth.

\- Que sí, pesado.

Armand Christophe volvió a reírse una última vez.

\- Ve con cuidado y camina con las sombras.

\- Sí, guapo, porque las voy a necesitar una cosa mala.

Y así habían empezado las peripecias con los trabajillos extra del Gremio de Ladrones para Tempest.

Tampoco es que se rompiera mucho la cabeza para pensar cuándo colarse dentro de los barracones de la Vigilancia Sur: se sabía más o menos los horarios de cambios de turno y, en favor de la Guardia Imperial, cabía decir que eran puntuales como un reloj.

Tempest aprovechó al día siguiente el cambio de turno para comer y, camuflada con la capa de Eidon, se coló con toda su desfachatez por montera pisos arriba de la torre hasta que tuvo, con mucho cuidado para que no la oyeran, que forzar la cerradura de la trampilla que daba a los aposentos personales del capitán. Le costó lo menos diez intentos. El tipo tenía una cerradura del quince.

Lógicamente, se encontró con la habitación vacía para revolver a sus anchas por donde mejor le viniera en gana.

Le hurgó los cajones, le abrió el arcón, el armario, saltó encima de su cama como si tuviera tres años... hasta que se quedó un momento quieta y pudo apreciar con mayor detenimiento la estancia. Tenía un poco de todo: una diana de prácticas, una mesa considerablemente grande donde debía de comer, una despensa particular, un montón de libros distribuidos aquí y allá y... para gran sorpresa de Tempest, un caballete con útiles de pintura que ostentaba un lienzo a medio acabar de un paisaje forestal bastante logrado.

El señor policía tenía una faceta artística, de eso no le cupo la menor duda.

Tempest observó más cuadros colgados por la estancia y se preguntó vagamente si los habría pintado el capitán. Estaban muy, pero que muy bien hechos. Todos de paisajes, eso sí, pero muy logrados.

Tras contemplarlos un rato, alelada, fue derecha a por el escritorio personal del capitán, un mueble bastante elegante con _bureau_. Tuvo que hacer otros cinco intentos con las ganzúas, que ya empezaban a escasear debido a la facilidad con la que las rompía, hasta que dio con el mecanismo y consiguió abrir los cajones.

De los mismos sustrajo una jugosa bolsa llena al menos de unos cien _septims_ por el peso y una lista que recogía los nombres de los habitantes de Waterfront y las ridículas sumas que se le habían pedido a cada uno que pagaran. La cantidad más grande que encontró por persona ascendía a los siete _septims_.

 _¿Y para ésta mierda monta todo éste tinglado? Akatosh... vaya tío._ \- pensó meneando la cabeza.

Con el botín ya en sus manos, Tempest asomó la nariz por la trampilla y, una vez lo encontró todo despejado, bajó un nivel. En el siguiente hizo lo mismo, pero, en el momento en que asomó la nariz al primer nivel se puso blanca del susto cuando advirtió la cantidad ingente de soldados que había en el primer piso y que la verían de seguro si intentaba bajar.

En aquel momento tuvo que pensar rápidamente: había varios guardias durmiendo la siesta en el segundo piso, donde estaba ella, y cualquiera de ellos podría despertar de un momento a otro.

Antes de empezar con aquella misión suicida se había planteado el cómo entrar, pero no el cómo salir.

Buscó con la mirada y, tras observar una de las armaduras de los soldados desechó prontamente la idea de disfrazarse. En aquella coraza cabrían, mínimo, dos como ella.

Observó distraídamente un ventanuco a su derecha por el que se colaba una suave luz blanca y, a la desesperada, lo intentó por allí.

Abriéndolo con todo el sigilo del mundo, Tempest encontró, por primera vez en su vida, que ser delgaducha y chiquitaja tenía sus ventajas ya que, de haber tenido un solo centímetro más de hombros o caderas no hubiera pasado por aquel ventanuco ni de casualidad.

Acabó, eso sí, prácticamente de bruces contra el empedrado de la calle.

Con la bolsa de los impuestos, la lista de gente y un señor chichón en la coronilla, Tempest se marchó tranquilamente hacia el Distrito de los Jardines Élficos para comerse un bocadillo que traía en la mochila y pasar la tarde paseando.

Al caer la noche, fue a ver a Armand Christophe al... (tos)... jardín de Dareloth para dar su misión por concluida.

Que las cosas saliesen bien sentaba de maravilla.

* * *

_Maldita sea, no debería haber aceptado éste trabajo, no debería haberlo hecho..._

Tempest caminaba prácticamente de puntillas y conteniendo la respiración como si no hubiera un mañana mientras atravesaba los lúgubres pasillos del Salón de los Muertos ubicado en las catacumbas bajo la capilla de Arkay, el dios, valga la redundancia, de la muerte y los ritos funerarios.

Estaba en Cheydinhal por un asunto de negocios.

Un asunto de negocios delictivos ya que su próximo objetivo era un robo por encargo que el Gremio de Ladrones le había adjudicado.

O, más bien, un robo que Armand Christophe le había endosado a _ella_.

_Dioses, qué mal rollo... esto es profanación, esto es profanación..._

Porque el objetivo de tal robo era, ni más ni menos, que el busto esculpido en mármol de la fallecida condesa de Cheydinhal, Llathasa Indarys, quien había sido asesinada recientemente.

Y Tempest debía bajar hasta su sepulcro para llevarse el susodicho busto.

_Ya es mala idea ir a robar a una muerta... ay, dioses... qué malita me estoy poniendo..._

Tempest no es que fuera una persona supersticiosa, ni mucho menos, pero tenía cierto respeto por los muertos y a ella ésas cosas de profanar tumbas le parecía, francamente, de muy mal gusto.

Había estado observando los sermones religiosos en la capilla un par de días antes de entrar y le parecía casi mejor hora por la mañana, durante el sermón de las once, que por la noche cuando sin duda doblarían la vigilancia en la tumba de la condesa hasta hacer casi imposible la extracción del busto sin que la detectasen.

Había entrado como una feligrés más del montón y se había sentado en uno de los bancos del fondo para, una vez empezada la ceremonia y con todos los ojos puestos en el sacerdote de turno, deslizarse escaleras abajo, forzar la cerradura del Salón de los Muertos y avanzar al más puro estilo rata de alcantarilla por los pobremente iluminados subterráneos de piedra.

Avanzaba insegura, observando en todo momento a la vigilante (porque era una mujer) y a la nada pequeña espada de acero que llevaba colgada al cinto mientras predecía el patrón de movimiento que seguía.

En una de ésas giró a la derecha y, ocultándose en las sombras con su capa de Camaleón, halló finalmente el sepulcro de la condesa, más iluminado que ninguno y lleno de ramos de flores por doquier.

Y el busto, eso también.

Tempest respiró aliviada de no tener que abrir el ataúd y se hizo rápidamente con la pequeña escultura, ocultándola apresuradamente en su mochila de viaje.

Pero, ¡ay!, con lo que no contaba era con el folklore y las viejas leyendas que ponían los pelos de punta sobre ciertos mitos acerca de fantasmas que no han hallado la muerte de forma apacible y cuyos espíritus vagan en pena buscando venganza o redención.

Pues eso fue exactamente lo que le ocurrió a la joven imperial ya que, en el momento de tomar entre sus manos el busto, a sus espaldas se manifestó una repentina corriente de aire helado que tomó la forma etérea de una mujer quien, al ponerle la mano sobre el hombro, se lo dejó helado.

Tempest, al sentir aquel contacto frío que le puso la piel de gallina, se giró lentamente y contempló aterrorizada al espectro con la boca abierta, incapaz de gritar.

\- _"Te lo ruego."_ \- oyó la voz de la aparecida dentro de su cabeza - _"Ayúdame, por favor. He sido injustamente privada de la vida que con tanto celo forjé al lado de mi hijo y mi esposo."_ \- suplicó lastimeramente - _"Encuentra a mi asesino. Haz que pague por lo que ha hecho. ¡Véngame!"_

Tempest, desde las sombras no pudo contestar ya que un súbito chillido le hizo volver a la realidad para percatarse de que la mujer vigilante estaba contemplando con los ojos desorbitados la imagen de la muerta hasta que, afortunadamente, se desmayó.

El espectro, tan súbitamente como había venido, se desvaneció en el aire como un jirón de niebla y Tempest, aún no repuesta de la impresión, pensó que era ahora o nunca antes de que viniera más gente a ver lo que sucedía.

Logró salir de las catacumbas temblando como una hoja y, nada más sentarse de nuevo en las bancadas de oración donde la comunidad de feligreses seguía fervientemente el acto religioso, juntó las manos y rezó muerta de miedo por que los dioses le perdonasen aquel atropello, que jamás volvería a robar en una tumba y que, por favor, aquel fantasma cruzase el umbral de Aetherius y no se manifestase nunca más, tanto como si su alma necesitaba venganza como si no.

Aquel día no tuvo ni ganas ni humor para intentar suerte en el Gremio de Magos de Cheydinhal con el tema de las recomendaciones. Había salido a toda velocidad en transporte rápido, escaldada de Arkay, Cheydinhal y sus fantasmas.

* * *

Waterfront estaba tomado al asalto.

Patrullas enteras de soldados imperiales peinaban la zona de Norte a Sur y viceversa, alborotando los suburbios pesqueros como nunca desde que la gran inundación y la leyenda de la "Hija de la Tempestad" pasara de boca en boca llenando de temor y superstición a las lenguas pastosas y los oídos ignorantes por aquellos arrabales.

Tempest se encontró abrumada en un momento cuando, en menos de cinco minutos, tres soldados distintos la abordaron para preguntarle si sabía del paradero de Armand Christophe.

\- Se le busca por robo y profanación. – le informó uno de aquellos hombres, sudoroso al hallarse enfundado en su habitual lata de sardinas de acero imperial – Es su deber, buena ciudadana, el informarnos lo antes posible de su paradero si le ve. Buenos días.

Tempest no podía creer aquello. Había hecho muy, pero que muy bien habiéndose marchado lo antes posible de Cheydinhal. Siendo visitante en la ciudad no hubieran dudado en detenerla con objeto de interrogarla para, probablemente, encontrar el busto de la condesa en su mochila y caerle todo el marrón encima de golpe.

Además de que robar a un noble, máxime en su propia tumba, era casi hasta más grave que matar a alguien. Al menos, la sentencia era bastante más severa.

Dio vueltas y más vueltas por Waterfront, sopesando vagamente que, con todo aquel lío, Christophe no aparecería en el jardín de Dareloth a medianoche ni aunque le pagaran por ello.

Pasando distraídamente por delante de una de las casuchas de madera con mejor aspecto en aquel lugar mugriento, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y alguien le agarró del brazo para, de un tirón, llevarla al interior de la vivienda.

Antes de que pudiera razonar, se encontró cara a cara con la mujer bosmer a la que soplara el diario de Amantius Allectus durante la prueba de iniciación en el Gremio: Methredhel.

\- Menos mal que te he encontrado. – se apresuró a informarle antes de que la chica pudiera reponerse del susto - Supongo que sabes que Hieronymus Lex ha ordenado la detención de Armand Christophe.

Tempest asintió, muda de asombro. ¿Entonces ésta mujer también estaba metida en el ajo? Akatosh, sí que era una tipa persistente...

\- Debes saber que Armand está escondido. Le han acusado de robar el busto de Llathasa Indarys de Cheyhindal. Dicen que el propio conde Indarys presentó los cargos.

\- Pero... ¿qué hago entonces con el busto? - inquirió la chica.

\- Jamás ha habido ningún cliente que encargara al Gremio robar el busto de Llathasa. – le dijo la elfa bosmeri despacio - Armand te usó para descubrir a un informador que se había infiltrado en el Gremio.

Vale, estupendo, ahora resultaba que ella se había jugado el cuello y había visto un fantasma que clamaba por venganza sólo para descubrir que la habían usado como cebo. Encantador.

\- Vale, acabo de cabrearme. – bufó indignada – Me gustaría poderos mandar a freír espárragos si no fuera porque también estoy de mierda hasta el cuello. Dime quién es el informante de las narices.

\- Myvryna Arano. – replicó Methredhel secamente - Ahora Armand necesita tu ayuda para neutralizarla. Tú vas a cargarle el robo del busto a Myvryna. Vive aquí, en Waterfront.

Tempest enarcó una ceja.

\- Lo dices como si colarle el robo fuera pan comido. ¿Y las evidencias?, ¿qué me dices de los guardias?, ¿eh?

\- Cuélate en su casa y coloca el busto en su armario. – instruyó la mujer bosmeri - Asegúrate de que no te ve por nada del mundo. Después ve a decirle a Hieronymus Lex que ella es la ladrona.

\- Sí, claro. – se mofó la muchacha - ¿Y tú te crees que el capitán, sabiendo que ella es su confidente, se va a tragar ése cuento akaviri?

\- Probablemente no te creerá, así que puede que tengas que convencerle. – concedió Methredhel - Con un poco de suerte al menos irá a comprobarlo.

\- O me arrestará sin mayores contemplaciones y todos salen ganando menos yo. – repuso Tempest ásperamente – Me habéis jodido viva. Sois unos cabrones.

\- Somos ladrones, simple y llanamente. – repuso la elfa cruzándose de brazos – Y, si eres de los nuestros, ayudarás a Armand y dejarás de quejarte.

Refunfuñando, Tempest aceptó de muy mala gana hacerle la jugarreta a Arano, una elfa oscura a quien había tenido el disgusto de conocer dos semanas atrás cuando se tropezó con ella por la noche en el jardín de Dareloth y la tipa, educada como ella sola, le había espetado que a ver si miraba por dónde narices iba caminando.

Saliendo de la casa de Methredhel como si tal cosa, Tempest se arrimó a la choza donde residía la dunmer (no porque lo supiera, sino porque se lo habían indicado) y, tras dirigirles un par de miradas nerviosas a los patrulleros, forzó la cerradura de medio calibre de dificultad que le abrió paso hacia el interior de la vivienda.

Allí encontró a la vieja bruja de Arano roncando tan tranquila como un chucho borracho y medio espatarrada en la cama en lo que debería estar siendo una suerte de siesta temprana.

Conteniendo la respiración, siguió las instrucciones de Methredhel al pie de la letra y le abrió silenciosamente el armario para depositar con todo el cuidado del mundo el dichoso busto de mármol, que pesaba cosa mala pese a lo pequeño que era, y cerrarlo para salir lo más rápidamente posible antes de que la tipa se despertara y la pillase con las manos en la masa.

Una vez en la calle, Tempest se limpió el sudor de la frente y esperó un momento a que el corazón le dejase de latir con tanta fuerza. Ahora le tocaba la parte más difícil: Hieronymus Lex.

Le observó a lo lejos, no distinguiéndole muy bien salvo por la armadura distintiva a su rango como oficial al mando, y suspiró.

Bueno, tendría que hablar con el capitán, ¿no? Desde luego, él no iba a venir solito a decirle: _"Mmm, ¿buena ciudadana?, ¿no sabrás así, por casualidad, dónde está escondido el busto de Llathasa Indarys, verdad?"_

A ver, el asunto era parecer convincente, segura de sí misma, engañar al tan famosísimo Hieronymus Lex, que tantos problemas estaba dando al Gremio de Ladrones…

Tempest tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cruzó disimuladamente los dedos a la espalda al tiempo que se dirigía a paso vivo hacia el enérgico capitán, quien ahora se estaba dedicando a disponer instrucciones a un par de soldados.

Llegó a su altura, tomó otra bocanada de aire y le tocó el brazo, casi con miedo, esperándose una reacción si no hostil, al menos desfavorable.

\- Eh… ¿capitán?

El hombre se crispó un momento y se fue a dar la vuelta, raudo y veloz como el viento, mientras farfullaba algo acerca de lo muy pesada que es la gente.

Cuando se volvió del todo hacia ella y los ojos de ambos se encontraron, incómodos los de la chica, ceñudos los de él, hubo un choque inmediato que les hizo a los dos cambiar sus expresiones al asombro.

Tempest se quedó con la boca abierta y pestañeó varias veces.

¿Éste era Hieronymus Lex?

Oh, por Akatosh… no era ni remotamente parecido a cómo se lo había imaginado… Ella había pensado en un petimetre (ya que le habían dicho por ahí que era joven) altanero, estirado, orgulloso y que iría por ahí de chulo y sobradito dispensando órdenes como un sargento de caballerías a todo el que se le cruzase de por medio.

Vamos, el típico madero gilipollas.

Pero el hombre frente a ella tenía un rostro agradable, de tez morena, mandíbula ancha, boca generosa, frente despejada y ojos felinos de un azul ultramar profundo y brillante. Todo esto enmarcado por una lustrosa y abundante melena de color caoba que llevaba peinada hacia atrás recogida en una coleta no muy larga.

En definitiva, un hombre guapo. Y no parecía de éstos que se lo tienen muy creído; no daba ni mucho menos ésa impresión, la verdad.

La cuestión es que a Tempest se le habían acelerado considerablemente los latidos del corazón y notaba cómo la sangre le recorría el cuerpo a toda velocidad dejando tras de sí un agradable hormigueo que la desconcentró momentáneamente, quedándose callada mientras se regalaba la vista y olvidaba el propósito de su… ¿misión?

El capitán tampoco dijo nada durante un momento, mientras la observaba absorto desde su altura, superior a la de ella, hasta que se aclaró la garganta y la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita? Me temo que en estos instantes me hallo volcado de pleno en mitad de una importante investigación. – le dijo aquel hombre con una cortesía inesperada y dedicándole una sonrisa que a Tempest le pareció tremenda e hizo que se le cortara la respiración durante unos segundos.

¡Qué sonrisa tenía!, ¡y vaya ojos…! Mierda, iba a lamentar sinceramente el tener que colarle una trola tan grande a un hombre tan encantador.

\- No, si ya lo sé… - dijo la chica tras recuperarse un poco de la impresión – Por eso mismo he venido a… bueno, a avisarle de que sé quién tiene el busto de la condesa Indarys.

Y la expresión del hombre cambió, radicalmente: aquella cara de sorpresa era todo un poema.

\- ¿El busto? – inquirió, totalmente desconcertado - ¿De la condesa?, ¿y dice… que sabe dónde está?

\- Sí, bueno… - a ver cómo se lo podía montar para no resultar muy sospechosa – Ya sabe… la gente cotillea, y los mendigos son especialmente muy chismosos y poco discretos. Y yo tengo el oído fino cuando me aburro, si le soy sincera. – aquí tuvo el decoro de simular vergüenza, eso le haría ganar muchos puntos frente al capitán – Así que oí de casualidad una conversación entre dos mendigos acerca de algo relacionado con trabajos o algo así del Gremio de Ladrones. Y la curiosidad me pudo, así que les anduve escuchando a trozos y salió a colación el tema del busto, del robo y escuché el nombre de Myvryna Arano.

Los ojos azules del capitán casi se salieron de sus cuencas al escuchar aquel nombre.

\- ¿Myvryna Arano dice? – murmuró asombrado.

\- Sí. – asintió Tempest, tratando de sonar convincente – Sé que vive aquí, en la Ciudad Imperial. Si es verdad lo que dijeron, lo lógico es que lo tenga ella, ¿no?

La mirada de Hieronymus Lex entonces vagó perdida un momento en un punto a lo lejos y se llevó la mano a la barbilla cuadrada e impecablemente afeitada en un gesto que indicaba claramente que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Está segura de lo que dice? – preguntó finalmente, regresando el punto de mira de aquellos... señores ojos hacia la muchacha – La verdad es que estoy desconcertado, no puede ser cierto, ella es mi… - aquí hizo una pausa, donde vendría seguramente la palabra "informante", pero se abstuvo de decirla. El capitán no era ningún bocazas. Eso agradó a Tempest sobremanera – Quiero decir… bueno, ella no parece de ése tipo de personas.

 _Ja, ja, qué gracioso._ – pensó ella tratando de no sonreír – _Qué diplomático es el tío, es un encanto._

\- Yo sólo le digo lo que he oído. – dijo mirándole a los ojos – No sé si será verdad o no, pero si puedo… ayudar a la Guardia Imperial a hacer su trabajo pues mejor que mejor, a ustedes les debemos nuestra seguridad. – añadió muy seriamente, tanteando si con ésta explicación bastaría. Los de la Legión se enorgullecían de su trabajo, untar vaselina en ése punto solía ser un buen recurso.

Y no falló.

\- En fin… - dijo el capitán tras un momento de vacilación – Supongo que tendré que comprobarlo de todos modos, si está usted en lo cierto se va a desatar un infierno. – en esto que le dio una mirada de disculpa – Me temo que, si no le importa, va a tener que acompañarme.

_Qué monada, hasta pone cara de compungido y todo._

Tempest trató una vez más de no sonreír.

\- Por supuesto, no se preocupe – le dijo amablemente – Es normal.

Y le siguió, ya no asustada, sino más contenta que unas castañuelas hasta la puerta de Myvryna Arano donde el capitán, con muy pocos miramientos, empezó a golpear con el puño metálico hasta que la vieja le abrió con cara de sueño.

\- Pero, ¿qué haces...? - balbuceó la mujer medio dormida.

Lex la apartó de su camino y se abrió paso hasta el interior de la casucha seguido de cerca por Tempest, quien observó no sin cierta satisfacción maliciosa cuando el imperial se dispuso a registrar cada rincón del lugar hasta que dio con el busto metido en el armario.

\- Bien, tenía usted razón. – se dirigió a Tempest con una amable sonrisa – El busto está aquí.

Para Arano, el gesto que le dedicó no fue tan agradable.

\- Ésta ciudadana te acusa de robar el busto de Llathasa Indarys de Cheydinhal. – la increpó duramente - Y puedo dar fe de que lo he hallado escondido a conciencia dentro de tu propiedad. ¿Qué tienes que decir?

La mujer miró un momento al capitán con los ojos carmesí como platos para luego contemplar atónita a la chica a su lado.

\- ¡Estúpido! ¡Acabas de descubrirme ante el Gremio de Ladrones! ¡Ésa "ciudadana" es en realidad el miembro del Gremio que se contrató para realizar el robo! - acusó señalando a Tempest.

El capitán se giró un momento hacia la chica, inseguro.

\- ¡Eso se lo acaba usted de inventar! - replicó la muchacha con auténtica indignación en la voz - ¡Será posible!, ¡qué cara más dura!

\- ¡Mentirosa! - gritó la otra.

\- ¡SILENCIO!

Las dos mujeres callaron inmediatamente al oír la potente voz del capitán llenar en un momento la habitación.

\- Para tu propia desgracia, ya no me eres de utilidad. – sentenció mirando a la dunmer como si fuera alguna clase de gusano fangoso - Si lo que he oído es cierto, eres tú quien se dedica al latrocinio. Si lo que dices es cierto, el Zorro Gris sabe que eres mi confidente. – y mirando detenidamente a Tempest, que presentaba en aquel instante cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, se decidió – Y yo opto por lo primero. – dijo solemnemente - De todas formas, se acabó. No creerías realmente que confiaría en alguien como tú durante mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

La mujer en aquel momento se derrumbó.

\- Pero... ¡te he sido leal! - gimió desolada - ¡Te he informado de todo lo que ha estado haciendo Armand! ¡No puedes desecharme tan tranquilamente como si fuera un trapo sucio!

\- Oh, ya lo creo que puedo. – replicó el hombre imperial despectivamente - Myvryna Arano, te arresto por el robo del busto de Llathasa Indarys, condesa de Cheydinhal. Acompáñame y no te resistas o será peor para ti. – en esto que se giró hacia Tempest y volvió a ser un hombre cordial y educado – Me temo que he de arrebatarle parte de su tiempo, pero usted también debe acompañarme para que firme una declaración. Papeleo, ya me entiende...

La dunmer miraba a los dos imperiales de hito en hito. Aquello era el colmo: le habían acusado injustamente, habían entrado en su casa sin su permiso y por la fuerza... ¿y el idiota de Lex se dejaba engatusar por una cara de porcelana? El Gremio se la había jugado pero bien.

Tempest le dedicó al capitán una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas. Y no era sólo por disimular.

\- Oh, por supuesto. – accedió dócilmente – Entiendo el trabajo que deben tomarse con ésta gente. Para mí no es ninguna molestia.

Y les acompañó.

La elfa oscura fue todo el camino refunfuñando y, en una de ésas en que el capitán no pudo verle la cara, Tempest le sacó la lengua. Que se fastidiara, por meterla en aquel fregado.

Arano acabó en los calabozos de la Prisión Imperial, despotricando, entretanto que Tempest acompañaba al capitán Lex a rellenar los documentos pertinentes.

Mientras escribía, la chica se percató inconscientemente de que el capitán se la comía con los ojos y aquello la llenó por dentro de una especie de entusiasmo embriagador.

Se envalentonó tanto y estaba tan obnubilada con eso de que un hombre tan guapo le dedicara tantas atenciones que, en un momento dado, se le piró el panchito y pensó en hacer una pequeña locura. Le daba un poco de corte, pero... jolín, que la vida son cuatro días...

Ayyy... qué vergüenza...

Venga... lo iba a hacer, ¿no? Lo que pensaba era normal, ¿verdad?

Tempest tomó aire, lo soltó pausadamente y, sin darle otro pensamiento más, que de seguro le terminaría de acobardar, le echó narices y lo dijo:

\- Capitán... ¿a qué hora termina usted de hacer su ronda de hoy?

El hombre, que en aquel momento estaba revisando los papeles, levantó la vista y se la quedó mirando unos segundos con cara de no entender. Evidentemente le había pillado con la guardia baja por completo.

_Bueno... lo he intentado..._

Sin embargo, el capitán no era tonto.

\- A las seis, ¿por qué? - inquirió mirándola fijamente. Muy fijamente.

_Qué ojos, madre... me va a dar algo..._

Y Tempest tragó saliva, mucha saliva. Cantidades ingentes de saliva.

\- Mera curiosidad. – contestó mientras trataba por todos los medios de mantener su actitud de interesante sin que se le trabara la lengua – Me preguntaba si tendría algún plan o si dispondría de un rato libre.

_Oooh... qué fuerte... qué huevos tengo, qué huevos tengo..._

El hombre sonrió levemente.

\- Señorita, ¿me está usted invitando a salir?

_Ouch, es bueno el tío._

\- Pues... a lo mejor. - dijo ella hecha un manojo de nervios hasta que, viendo la sonrisa del hombre, que interpretó como condescendiente, le vino un súbito pensamiento a la cabeza que la desarmó. Joder, no había caído en la cuenta... - No estará usted casado, ¿verdad?

El hombre entonces se echó a reír. Tempest se puso colorada como un tomate. Dioses, debió de haberlo supuesto, acababa de hacer un ridículo espantoso...

Fue dando media vuelta lentamente para marcharse, deseando que se la tragara la tierra en aquel momento, cuando oyó la voz del capitán hablarle:

\- No estoy casado. - le dijo con suavidad, muy tranquilamente – Y tampoco prometido, así que pierda cuidado, no está usted haciendo nada inmoral.

Tempest se volvió hacia él despacio. Aquel tío era listo, la había entendido a la primera y había captado su malestar inmediatamente. Era alucinante.

El hombre frente a ella estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio y la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa amable.

Tempest se humedeció los labios, nerviosa.

\- ¿Ah... no? - dijo como podría haber dicho cualquier otra cosa.

\- No. – le aseguró el hombre imperial.

Tempest tomó aire.

\- Pues... ¿nos vemos a las seis?, ¿sí? - preguntó como un niño que pregunta inocentemente si tiene permiso para algo.

La sonrisa del hombre se amplió.

\- Sí. – dijo – Búsqueme en el cuartel de la Torre Sur, es mi zona. – aclaró.

_No, si ya... te tuve que ir a mangar los impuestos allí, ¡y lo siento mucho, mucho!_

\- Bien... vale... - titubeó la chica, odiándose al instante por estar tan nerviosa – Pues le recojo a las seis, je, je...

_Oh, bendito Akatosh... deja de hacer el payaso, deja de hacer el payaso..._

\- La estaré esperando. – dijo aquel hombre imperial con aquellos ojos tremendos.

\- Sí... - asintió Tempest como una tonta – Hasta luego...

\- Hasta luego pues.

Y aquella tarde, Tempest salió de los Juzgados de la Prisión Imperial con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, y permaneció con la misma estúpida sonrisa en Waterfront, en el Distrito del Mercado donde fue a comprarse un vestido para ir más arreglada... hasta el mismo momento en que, dioses, se percató de que tenía una cita con un madero.


	10. "Fea, fuerte y formal"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 09: _Fea, fuerte y formal_.**

* * *

Aquel no es que fuera un buen día. Ni de lejos. Al menos no un buen día como los entendía Tempest.

_Odio que llueva. Odio el clima de Leyawiin. Detesto el clima cuando llueve en Leyawiin._

La comarca en sí se podía resumir brevemente en un puñado de conceptos: muchos pueblos circundantes, muchas fincas particulares, demasiadas ruinas, demasiada humedad y... oh, Akatosh, una excesiva y terriblemente molesta cantidad de mosquitos.

Tempest se golpeó con la palma de la mano en el lateral izquierdo del cuello y, al retirarla, encontró una pequeña mancha de sangre entre las junturas de los dedos pulgar e índice. Y un señor mosquito reventado justo en el centro.

Bufando, la chica se limpió con el agua de lluvia y se retiró la capucha un momento, dejando que el chaparrón precipitara sobre su rostro para deslizarse por su cuello, dejando una estela de alivio y frescor sobre la piel expuesta.

Pleno verano, vigésimo tercer día de Culminación Solar, Tirdas.

Y ella a patita por el Camino Amarillo, atravesando el Valle del Nibenay y con un nada desdeñable aguacero cayendo a conciencia sobre su cabeza.

El tío del carromato del transporte rápido se había empeñado en desviarse de la ruta habitual para parar en la posada del Dragón Ebrio a ponerse ciego de cerveza y aguamiel hasta que amainase el temporal. Tempest se había agarrado un buen rebote ya que no es que el tiempo le sobrara precisamente, y le había mandado a hacer puñetas tras casi tirarle los quince _septims_ a la cara respondiendo que _"se los metiera por..."_ para, acto seguido, seguir ella sola a pie hasta Leyawiin. Con todo que aún tenía en mente ponerles una reclamación a la empresa de viajes por la provincia alegando que sus empleados eran unos borrachos impresentables, hombre.

Su consuelo es que le quedaban menos de dos horas para llegar a la ciudad, habiendo dejado ya atrás el pueblo de Blankenmarch. No tenía tiempo para estupideces y esperaba que en la sede del Gremio de Magos de allí no le hiciesen realizar más encargos estúpidos para conseguir la maldita recomendación, Akatosh, que ya con ésa y la de Cheydinhal podría finalmente acceder de una buena vez a la dichosa Universidad Arcana.

Sí, bueno, el mes se le había pasado volando entre pitos y flautas con el tema de ir a por todas con tal de conseguir las recomendaciones, sede por sede, con el único objetivo de acceder a la Universidad y, por consiguiente, tener residencia en la Ciudad Imperial.

¿Para qué?, pues muy sencillo: para no gastarse ni un maldito _septim_ de más y... bueno... para poder ver más tiempo a Lex.

Porque sí, porque tras aquella extraña cita con el capitán Hieronymus Lex para la cual se había puesto hecha un pincel y donde habían ido a pasear de un lado para otro por los Jardines Élficos y en la cual, Akatosh bendito, no había parado de hablar como una cotorra mientras el hombre la escuchaba tranquilo y extraordinariamente paciente... para, tras dejarla en la puerta de la Posada de los Mercaderes, donde se alojaba aquella vez, haber mediado un acuerdo sin palabras entre los dos de proseguir con aquella extraña relación, formalmente.

Se acordaba de haber estado hecha un manojo de nervios, de ponerse a hablar para que él no se pensara que era tonta del bote o algo por el estilo, y de ir más roja que un tomate CON FALDA mientras el otro se reía de las extrañas ocurrencias que le iba soltando una tras otra a la carrera.

Desde luego, aquella tarde había estado sembrada, ocurrente y divertida como ella sola, nerviosa e hiperactiva como un ratón, contenta en su mundo de la piruleta particular paseando con aquel hombre tranquilo, amable, perfeccionista en el más amplio significado de la palabra y, ante todo, educadísimo.

Cualquier otro seguramente hubiera acabado hasta las narices de su charla inacabable o, para qué engañarnos, habría intentado pasarse de listo con una chica tan joven a la que había conocido nada menos que en mitad de la barriada de Waterfront.

Pero el capitán Lex no era de ésa catadura: en ningún momento la había tocado si no era para ir del brazo, no le había hecho insinuaciones de ningún tipo y sólo la había besado porque ella le dio pie a ello.

A Tempest aquello le había puesto realmente muy contenta: había ido a dar con un tipo que le gustaba y que no era ningún desaprensivo. La cosa había salido bien.

Sin embargo... todo en ésta vida tiene un precio. Y el precio de su relación con Lex había sido dejar de robar.

No porque él lo supiera, no por obligación moral hacia su persona... sino por miedo a que un día la pillasen, la metieran entre rejas y él no volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

Había ido conociendo poco a poco la personalidad de Hieronymus Lex a lo largo del último mes y podía asegurar con absoluta certeza que aquel hombre de moral y principios tan rígidos, entregado en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo como estaba, jamás aceptaría el hecho de haber estado comprometido con una vulgar ratera.

Cosas del honor y otras yerbas.

No podía contarle todo a un policía. Ni aunque fuera pareja suya.

Como tampoco podía hablarle acerca de sus... "excursiones" al Oblivion ni de su afiliación con la Orden de los Cuchillas.

Porque Lex, entre otras cosas, desaprobaba firmemente la intervención de féminas en lo referente al campo de batalla.

A Tempest no es que le agradase mucho aquella faceta retrógrada, pero bastaba con saber qué temas no tocar en presencia del capitán y en paz. Era un defecto, a su juicio, tolerable.

Así pues, con cero ingresos en lo referente al Gremio de Ladrones, la muchacha había tenido que buscarse las vueltas subsistiendo de sus ahorros, de algún que otro combate de exhibición en la Arena y de trabajillos eventuales que le iban surgiendo aquí y allá.

Porque Tempest había descubierto, pese a la obviedad general, que la gente de Cyrodiil SIEMPRE tenía problemas.

Unos más graves que otros, que entrañaban mayor o menor riesgo y recompensas no siempre en formato contante y sonante.

Como cuando, de casualidad, oyó el rumor del famoso "pueblo fantasma" del Noroeste: Aleswell.

Eso había sido hace casi dos semanas y Tempest había viajado en carromato, comida por la curiosidad y azuzada por la necesidad ya que llegaron al pueblo con la noche muy avanzada y, tanto el conductor como ella, necesitaban descansar.

La gracia había sido hablar con el posadero, un dunmer a juzgar por el acento y las expresiones estilo _"¡Por Azura!"_ , y sus dos nada encantadoras hermanas, quienes hicieron varios comentarios nada agradables acerca de su estatura, su pelo y su túnica en general.

El hombre decía llamarse Diram Serethi y le pidió ayuda con el pequeño gran problema que aquejaba a la población de Aleswell: que se habían vuelto todos invisibles.

Y la causa, aparentemente, había sido alguna suerte de hechizo experimental llevado a cabo por un mago altmer curioso, despistado y con una dinámica tan absolutamente autista, que Tempest casi tuvo que abstenerse de darle un guantazo cuando fue a hablar con él para arreglar aquel embrollo.

Y, de hecho, se lo hubiera dado... de no ser porque el tipo, Ancotar, también se había vuelto invisible. Y encantadísimo de la vida que estaba con el asunto de que nadie pudiera verle.

\- Oh, sí, he estado trabajando en un hechizo de invisibilidad permanente. – decía con la misma ilusión que un crío – Y, como puedes observar, funciona bastante bien.

Ella le había explicado el lío que había montado con los lugareños sin extenderse mucho en detalles de que le querían ver colgando de una soga y cosas de ése estilo, las cuales hubieran provocado la indignación del altmer, una raza orgullosa e irascible la suya, quien no le hubiera proporcionado el pergamino que usó un par de horas después desde el centro de Aleswell con el objetivo invertir el hechizo.

Lo leyó sin saber muy bien cómo pronunciar aquellas palabras raras y extremadamente intricadas dada la cantidad insólita de diéresis, acentuaciones invertidas, guiones, acentos circunflejos y demás signos diacríticos que le trajeron de cabeza cuando, ni al primero, segundo o tercer intento logró hacer nada con aquel pedazo de papel.

La verdad es que pronunció a voleo, imaginándose que era una poderosa hechicera altmer. Se metió tanto en el papel y deseó de tal manera con cada fibra de su buena voluntad que aquello saliera bien, que, al final, sus energías místicas lograron canalizarse a través de su lengua y dio inconscientemente con las palabras adecuadas.

Cuando devolvió a los habitantes del pueblo a su estado original se puso muy contenta.

Sin embargo, su recompensa consistió simplemente en alojamiento gratis indefinido en la posada de Diram Serethi, cosa que no agradó en absoluto a las brujas de sus hermanas, que se mostraron, si bien menos despectivas con ella, igual de poco amables.

 _Bueno... si algún día me pilla de camino no me gastaré ni un septim en alojamiento._ – pensó Tempest tratando de ser positiva. Ella se había esperado dinero o algún objeto valioso con el que sacarse unas pocas monedas, pero estaba visto que en Aleswell la gente era más bien humilde. De todos modos agradecía el gesto del dunmer, había sido el único en molestarse en reconocer el valor de su ayuda.

Tras éste y otros muchos incidentes que le llevaron a ganar relativas buenas recompensas, Tempest no paraba de viajar; se metía en todos los caminos, procuraba estar al día con los cotilleos locales, preguntaba a los taberneros y a los transportistas, aceptaba cualquier clase de trabajo de mensajería, entrega e intermediaria en asuntos mínimos. Siempre se sacaba al menos de quince a treinta monedas, y no estaba mal. Tampoco es que fuera la máxima expresión del trabajo, pero iba tirando.

Al menos no tenía que andar por ahí cruzando las espadas con cualquier fulano ni metiéndose en grutas o ruinas Ayleid peligrosas.

Y, lo más importante: consiguiendo dinero no se metía en los Portones, que era la causa principal de su búsqueda incesante, a la caza de la moneda.

Ya había estado en Skingrad (haciéndose sus periplos y preguntando el precio de la vivienda allí), en Chorrol y en Bravil buscando curro. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Leyawiin, que era una ciudad más o menos agradable; muy racista, eso sí, pero sólo con aquellos que no fueran humanos o altmer, así que Tempest no tenía demasiado de qué preocuparse.

El aguacero estival la acompañó hasta las mismísimas puertas de Leyawiin. Entró corriendo por el portón principal y se refugió en la sede del Gremio de Magos allí.

Una vez dentro, poniendo el suelo perdido de agua, se presentó formalmente ante quien ella entendió que estaba al cargo del lugar: una nórdica nariguda de aspecto adusto que pasaba por el nombre de Ágata.

\- Me temo que para el tema de las recomendaciones tendrás que hablar con Dagail. – le dijo aquella mujer enormemente alta con un gesto de sumo cansancio en cuanto le citó el tema – Ve a verla y... - en esto que se detuvo un instante, pensando – Si ves que el asunto no va bien, ven a verme.

Tempest pestañeó, aquello sonaba a que no le regalarían la recomendación por su cara bonita. ¿Sería la tal Dagail una especie de bruja severa de ésas que te las hacen pasar canutas para obtener cualquier clase de favor de su parte...?

Le habían indicado que la habitación de la encargada estaba en el tercer piso de arriba, subiendo las escaleras. La muchacha se armó de valor y avanzó lentamente, peldaño a peldaño, hasta dar con la puerta de la estancia en cuestión. Llamó.

Pero nadie contestó.

Así pues, tomando aire profundamente, Tempest giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente.

\- ¿Hola? - aventuró una vez hubo entrado y se encontró con una amplia estancia ricamente adornada con tapices y provista de muebles de madera labrada.

A la izquierda, donde la luz del ventanuco que había en la pared oriental no incidía, Tempest advirtió una enorme cama doble con colcha de terciopelo rojo y sábanas de lino. Y tumbada en ella, arrebujada en las telas como una mariposa en su crisálida, se hallaba la diminuta figura de una mujer durmiendo.

Al aproximarse más a ella, Tempest se percató de que no era tan joven como le había parecido desde la distancia, que por sus venas corría la longevidad de los elfos silvanos y que su cabello, completamente blanco, le daba un aspecto frágil y engañosamente aniñado.

La mujer aquella, dormida como estaba y tapada como un recién nacido, daba la impresión de ser toda dulzura. Tempest no comprendía los temores de la nórdica Ágata.

 _Pero si es preciosa..._ – pensó, asombrada. No le cabía en la cabeza que un ser como aquel pudiera ser un cardo, en todo caso más bien lo más grave que se podría achacar a un rostro como aquel sería puro y simple despiste, nada más.

Se aproximó unos pasos a la cama y se tomó la libertad de sentarse en el borde. La bondad que leía en ésas facciones le invitaba a ello.

La mujer entonces abrió lentamente los ojos y miró perezosamente a la chiquilla humana sentada a su lado.

\- Sabía de tu llegada, jovencita. – habló suave y quedamente, la suya una voz iluminada, como la voz de un espíritu del bosque filtrándose por entre las copas de los árboles – Y me preguntaba qué palabras busca la tempestad en la vejez, ya que la segunda reposa sin hallar reposo y la primera busca sin entender bien el alcance de sus acciones.

Tempest la observó confusa.

\- Me llamo Tempest, señora Dagail. – expuso cortésmente – Y es mi deseo acceder a la Universidad Arcana de la Ciudad Imperial, por eso heme aquí.

La anciana la observó con una mirada fatigada.

\- Así pues, buscas palabras, que no sabiduría, jovencita. – murmuró distraídamente - Las palabras son... difíciles. Van y vienen. Sin embargo, las voces... de lo fuertes que son, ahogan las palabras.

\- ¿Qué voces, señora Dagail? - inquirió la chica.

\- Hablas, pero no puedo oírte. Escuchas, pero no puedo hablar. Cuando las voces se apacigüen, podremos entendernos. – repuso la mujer enigmáticamente, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos céreos de muñeca desamparada – Nada cambia, hija querida. Los gritos de esas voces continúan, pero yo no soy capaz de escucharlos. Mi voz se quiebra y mi alma vuela.

Tempest nunca había sido muy atenta con los acertijos, se le daban mal y, por más que la vieja Rarvela tratase en su día de hacerle razonar las soluciones a éstos mismos, la chiquilla nunca había sido una alumna muy despierta en cuanto a matices del lenguaje. Ahora lo lamentaba.

\- ¿Ésas voces le molestan, señora? - preguntó.

La matusalénica bosmer no abrió los ojos.

\- Las voces son el mar, y yo soy náufrago de las palabras, jovencita. – musitó suavemente – Perdí mi ancla, mi barco y mi norte y no puedo encontrarlos. – susurró – Perdí la piedra base de mis cimientos.

\- ¿Una piedra? - susurró Tempest a su vez, contagiada de la quietud de su interlocutora y con una creciente confusión anidando en su cabeza - ¿Perdió usted una piedra?

La anciana abrió los párpados de golpe.

\- ¡Sí, sí! - susurró emocionada - ¡Oh, sí! Mi piedra... sin mi amuleto, mi piedra para mantener las voces alejadas, las palabras nunca vienen y se quedan. – en esto que giró la cabeza y miró fijamente la electricidad azul de los ojos de la joven con el brillo perlino de los suyos - ¿Levantarías tus manos para ayudar a otro, para ayudarme a encontrar las palabras?

\- Si está en mi mano, le ayudaré con lo que pueda, señora. – asintió la chica, conmovida por la fragilidad de la vieja.

\- Sé lo que deberías preguntar. Deberías traer luz a lo que permanece en la oscuridad, traer silencio a las voces que aúllan. Sé adónde quizás tus pasos te conduzcan. – bisbiseó Dagail muy deprisa - La sangre corrió azul y los dragones bramaron su último Thu'um. Bajo torres derruidas y cuerpos rotos yace ahora enterrado, esperando paciente a ser encontrado. – jadeó - Todo lo que es de mi señor debe ser mío, así las palabras volverán al cauce del río. Ve pues, y entre tantas piedras del pasado, encuentra la única que yace en el lecho enterrado.

Y entonces, súbitamente, la mujer se desplomó como un títere roto, volviendo a quedar inconsciente, dormida en un sueño intranquilo.

La muchacha imperial la observó un momento y, haciendo caso a un repentino sentimiento de protección, acomodó las mantas y los almohadones a la elfa y le pasó una mano por la amplia frente, casi tan blanca como la de ella y surcada de vetas azuladas, rezando en su interior por que aquel espíritu místico hallara el sosiego del que parecía privado en aquellos instantes.

Abandonó la estancia procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y bajó a ver a Ágata para contarle lo sucedido y que, de algún modo, le interpretara toda aquella maraña de palabras que su entendimiento no lograba descodificar con claridad.

\- Supongo que has hablado con Dagail, ¿verdad? - le dijo la nórdica tratando de mantener la compostura mientras ordenaba una serie de cuantiosos ingredientes en sendas estanterías y arcones - Entonces te habrás percatado de que no está muy bien.

\- Sí, me he dado cuenta. – asintió la chica comprensivamente – Parece una buena mujer, pero la veo muy frágil, tanto de cuerpo como de mente.

La nórdica se giró entonces hacia ella y la observó detenidamente, juzgando a la pequeña muchacha frente a ella. Percibió la duda en sus palabras, sí, pero también una bondad inequívoca que le hizo confiar de inmediato en ella.

\- Bueno, ella... tiene visiones, por así decirlo. Si bien han sido muy útiles en ocasiones, últimamente sólo le han dado problemas. – explicó apesadumbrada - Había un amuleto, una reliquia de familia, que llevaba para anular, y en ocasiones centrar, las visiones. – dijo con evidente tristeza - Pero perdió el amuleto y, por lo tanto, el control.

\- Algo me dijo acerca de una piedra. – convino Tempest - Me ha pedido que la busque... por así decirlo, pero fue muy críptica. No entendí palabra. Me habló de un lugar de torres derruidas y cuerpos rotos donde yace algo o alguien en un lecho enterrado. – explicó muy seria – Creo que hablaba de una tumba o un mausoleo. Pero no sé qué significa.

Ágata le dio una mirada de sorpresa, casi admirada.

\- Me sorprende que te haya hablado del tema y que haya sido tan explícita contigo en sus indicaciones. – repuso extrañada – Sin duda algo debió de hacerle pensar que eras una persona de fiar ya que nadie del Gremio o incluso de ésta misma sede está informado de éste contratiempo. – se llevó una mano a la barbilla y lo estimó un momento - ¿Te dijo algo más?

\- Habló sobre dragones que bramaron su último... ¿"Tum", puede ser?

\- Thu'um, querrás decir. – corrigió la nórdica severamente – El lenguaje ancestral de los dragones concentrado en gritos de poder separados por tres palabras. – instruyó rápidamente, viendo la cara de desconocimiento que esgrimió la pequeña muchacha – Supongo que no estás al tanto de las leyendas nórdicas ni de la profecía del Sangre de Dragón. – concluyó meneando la cabeza – Prosigue.

\- Bueno... – aventuró Tempest, confundida por la extraña información que acababan de darle – También me dijo algo sobre sangre que corrió azul. No sé más.

La mujer meditó un instante éstas palabras.

\- Habla con el resto de los magos. – sugirió – Mira a ver si alguno ha visto la piedra y déjame pensar en el significado de lo que acabas de contarme... Dagail es un ser enigmático como enigmáticas son sus visiones. Dame tiempo e infórmame de todo cuanto puedas averiguar.

Y Tempest inició su labor de investigación con ganas, le daba pena la frágil anciana y no le parecía que lo estuviera pasando demasiado bien con aquel batiburrillo de voces en su cabeza. La vejez, desde luego, era muy ingrata, y máxime para una persona con un don como el suyo. Si no tenía cuidado, su mente podría acabar en manos de Sheogorath.

Preguntó, buscó por todo el edificio... y no avanzó en nada.

Para despejarse, pensó que sería agradable darse un paseo por la ciudad, ya que el aguacero veraniego había finalmente cesado.

Paseando despreocupadamente por las vacías calles de Leyawiin, contempló las diferencias que radicaban en la escisión de clases y, por consiguiente, en la diferenciación de la "zona rica", donde habitaban los humanos y los _mer_ de alto _standing,_ y la "zona pobre", donde vivían los argonianos, los khajiitas, los orcos y los dunmer.

\- Señorita. – oyó que le decía a sus espaldas una lastimera voz femenina - ¿Puedes darle a ésta una moneda? Con ella hay para una barra de pan para todo el día...

Tempest se giró ceñuda, dispuesta a contestarle que le colase ésa trola a su madre, cuando se encontró cara a cara con una esquelética mujer khajiita de apagados ojos verdes que le extendía, casi con miedo, una flaca mano en señal de limosna.

La visión de aquel ser demacrado y triste le trajo a la mente la imagen de Ne'Quinla con tal viveza que, sacándose inmediatamente la bolsa del cinto, contó doce monedas y se las colocó en las suaves y huesudas manos de uñas afiladas.

La mujer la observó con los ojos como platos hasta que, temblando, hizo ademán de devolverle el dinero.

\- No, señorita. – negó con la cabeza, casi asustada – Ésta khajiit no puede aceptar tanto dinero de tu gentileza. Sólo una moneda, sólo una moneda...

\- No te preocupes. – le dijo Tempest sonriendo ligeramente – Éste dinero es mío y tuyo, porque Nocturnal nos cubre a ambas con sus alas.

La khajiit entonces la observó, anonadada.

\- ¿La señorita es mensajera del portador de la Cogulla Gris? - susurró en voz baja.

\- Eso es. – asintió la chica tomándole las manos y cerrándoselas en torno al oro – Así que considéralo un regalo, un golpe de buena suerte.

\- Oh... - los ojos de la otra brillaron – Que las sombras entonces guarden a la señorita de todo mal, en ésta khajiit siempre hallarás a una amiga si lo necesitas. – añadió con una sonrisa.

Tempest asintió, sonriendo a su vez y se alejó despidiéndose con la mano, contenta de saber que, con aquella, sí que había hecho una buena obra. Con sólo observar detenidamente a los mendigos se sabe si su necesidad es verdadera o si se están aprovechando de tu dispendio descaradamente. Y ella ya sabía cómo identificarlos.

Encontró un banco que había permanecido resguardado del temporal por la techumbre de la fachada de una pequeña mansioncita y se sentó con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, pensando en qué hacer con el tema de la anciana Dagail y la recomendación.

\- ¿Todo en orden, ciudadana? - oyó que le decían desde arriba.

Tempest alzó la vista y se encontró con uno de los guardias locales observándola fijamente.

\- Oh, sí, no se preocupe. – contestó cansada – He venido a Leyawiin por asuntos relacionados con el Gremio de Magos.

A los guardias, cuando te preguntaban eso, mejor decirles las cosas lo antes posible; porque como tuvieran la tarde mala, eran muy capaces de retenerte en mitad de la calle hasta que dieras respuesta a sus cuestiones.

El hombre observó detenidamente su túnica gris y asintió satisfecho.

\- No se vaya por los barrios bajos de noche. – le previno el hombre – Leyawiin es una ciudad segura, pero no podemos prever cuándo un carterista decide actuar. Y últimamente ha habido ya varios robos tanto en casas como a los peatones.

Tempest asintió, añorando sus ingresos de cuando estaba en el Gremio de Ladrones.

Eso le dio una idea.

\- Oiga. – le detuvo con la mano cuando el hombre ya se disponía a seguir con su ronda – Busco trabajo, ¿sabe a dónde debería ir o a quién preguntar?

El guardia la observó un momento, indeciso.

\- El conde anda haciendo preguntas en el castillo sobre una orca que se hace llamar Mazoga y que asegura haber sido nombrada Caballero. – explicó – Si te interesa, ve a ver qué sucede. Puede que el conde te recompense tus desvelos si lo solucionas.

Tempest entonces dio las gracias y se encaminó a paso ligero hacia la fortaleza noble de la ciudad.

Al llegar, atravesó unos muy cuidados jardines que le abrieron paso hacia el pórtico principal, llamó firmemente y le abrieron.

\- ¿Qué asuntos te traen al castillo, ciudadana? - la interrogó uno de los hombres que le habían abierto la puerta.

\- Me han hablado de una orsimer que dice ser Caballero y quiero ayudar.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, confusos.

\- Bueno... - aventuró el otro – Nos harías un gran favor. Lleva desde primera hora de la mañana en el rellano y se niega a moverse de allí hasta que se le conceda una audiencia con el conde.

\- ¿Y por qué no se le concede? - inquirió la chica, ceñuda.

\- Cuando la veas lo entenderás. – repuso el hombre dejándola pasar – Buena suerte.

Tempest entonces se dirigió en línea recta hasta la sala de recepciones donde los nobles solían atender las cuitas de los plebeyos hasta que, a mitad de camino, advirtió a su derecha una imponente figura femenina enfundada de arriba abajo en una armadura de acero que se hallaba de pie, de brazos cruzados.

Al aproximarse unos pasos a ella, entendió los motivos que no le permitían la entrada a la sala de recepciones: se trataba de una mujer hercúlea, alta, con las espaldas tan anchas como las de cualquier nórdico hecho y derecho, con cara de mala bestia y, ante todo, con un señor mandoble de artesanía dwemer colgado a la espalda.

Si dejaban entrar a una tipa así donde se hallaba el conde, de tratarse de una loca ni cinco guardias podrían contenerla.

Impresionada, que no acobardada, Tempest le tocó en el hombro desde atrás.

La mujer orco se giró rápidamente y, tras bajar significativamente la vista para enfocar debidamente a su interlocutora, frunció el equivalente a su ceño.

\- ¿Eres el conde? - preguntó bruscamente con una voz firme y rasposa.

Tempest enarcó una ceja. Vaya pregunta más tonta.

\- ¿Y si te digo que sí, qué pasa? - le dijo serenamente, con una nota de humor.

La imponente orca le mostró los colmillos inferiores hasta la encía.

\- Te diría que eres una mentirosa. – respondió resueltamente – El conde es un hombre y tú no eres un hombre.

 _Muy sagaz._ – pensó Tempest sarcásticamente.

\- Me han dicho que quieres una audiencia con él. – aventuró - ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

La mujer orco estrechó sus ojillos color ámbar.

\- Eso es asunto mío. – replicó sucintamente.

Tempest torció la boca.

\- ¿Y si te digo que podría intentar ayudarte?

\- Pues yo te contestaría que la velocidad se demuestra andando. – concluyó la mujer – Así que, si vas a ayudarme, tira millas y habla tú con el conde. A mí no me dejan.

La joven asintió, admitiendo el punto de razón de la orca, y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la Gran Sala del castillo.

Una vez atravesó la puerta que daba al vestíbulo, Tempest se encontró con una amplia habitación que comunicaba con el piso de arriba por dos tramos de escaleras situados a ambos lados de los tronos donde se hallaban sentados en aquellos instantes el conde y su esposa, respectivamente. Tras ellos ondeaba el estandarte del condado, que representaba la figura de un corcel blanco sobre un fondo verde oscuro.

Tempest se aproximó lenta y respetuosamente, no teniendo una idea precisa de cómo actuar ni de cómo acatar el protocolo estipulado frente a la nobleza.

Se detuvo a los pies de los tres peldaños que ascendían a la pareja e hizo una torpe reverencia.

Al alzar la vista se encontró con los ojos azules del noble varón estudiándola al detalle. Su mujer, por el contrario, parecía aburrida.

\- Marius Caro, por la gracia de Los Nueve, conde de Leyawiin. – habló entonces el hombre con voz suave - No te conozco, pero sé bien hallada.

\- Er... gracias... Señor. – replicó Tempest tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.

La condesa la observó entonces desde su altura y rió discretamente tras el abanico de encaje verde y blanco que usaba de tanto en tanto para darse aire. Tempest se percató, inconscientemente, de que aquella mujer no sería mucho más mayor que ella ya que le estimó en torno a los veinte, veintiún años, mientras que su marido evidentemente había rebasado ya ampliamente la cuarentena.

Los matrimonios desiguales entre nobles estaban a la orden del día y Tempest no envidió en absoluto la posición social y los privilegios de aquellos dos.

\- ¿Qué te trae ante nuestra presencia? - inquirió el conde amablemente - ¿Tal vez querrías realizar un servicio al condado de Leyawiin?

\- Sí, a eso he venido, Señor. – dijo Tempest tratando de ignorar la mirada de diversión de la joven condesa – Hay una mujer, Mazoga, que desea concertar una audiencia con vos. - ¿era apropiado el uso del plural mayestático con ésta gente? - Y se niega a hablar del asunto con nadie más.

El conde asintió. Ya sabía de qué le hablaban, llevaba todo el día con la misma preocupación desde que se levantara. Porque la susodicha preocupación llevaba plantada a su puerta desde primera hora de la mañana.

\- Ah, sí. – musitó – La mujer-Caballero. No sé qué pretensiones trae, pero si logras averiguar el por qué está aquí, tu servicio no será ignorado. – repuso cansadamente – Como comprenderás, no puedo dejarla entrar dada la descripción que hacen mis guardias de ella.

\- Comprendo, Señor. – asintió Tempest inclinándose nuevamente y preparándose para marcharse.

\- Aún no nos has dicho tu nombre, forastera. – la interpeló la voz de gorrión de la condesa Caro.

Tempest se giró, despacio.

\- Hija de la Tempestad. – respondió.

\- Un nombre curioso, querida. – dijo la mujer graciosamente, como correspondía a una dama de su porte - ¿De dónde procede, si no es indiscreción?

_Será cotilla la tía ésta..._

\- De la Ciudad Imperial. – replicó la chica serenamente, dando media vuelta de nuevo para ir a buscar a la mujer orco en el vestíbulo.

La encontró cruzada de brazos, como antes, pero ésta vez estaba dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie impacientemente.

\- ¿Y bien? - exigió - ¿Puedo hablar con el conde o no?

\- Me parece que les das un poco de miedo. – comentó Tempest con una sonrisa – Por eso no te dejan entrar.

La mujer, Mazoga, le dio una mirada llena de incredulidad.

\- ¿Miedo?, ¿a mí? - inquirió sorprendida - ¿Y por qué iban a tenerme miedo?, ¡sólo quiero hablar!

\- Pues porque los guardias te han descrito algo así como una especie de guerrera berserker. – repuso la chica – Así que me mandan a mí de intermediaria, no vaya a ser que les destroces el cráneo de un pisotón.

La orca abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante aquella revelación y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

\- Oh, demonios, está bien. – concedió – Entonces hablaré contigo. Soy Mazoga.

\- Vale, yo soy Tempest, encantada. – saludó la chica con una sonrisa – ¿Sólo Mazoga a secas?, ¿no tienes apellido ni nada?

La mujer hinchó pecho.

\- Soy una orca. Nací bajo una piedra y no tengo padres. Por eso no necesito apellido. – repuso orgullosamente - Imagino que no sabes cómo dirigirte a un Caballero. Así que te enseñaré. Tienes que decir: _"Sí, Señor Mazoga"_.

Tempest volvió a enarcar una ceja.

\- ¿ _"Señor"_? Eres una mujer.

\- Soy un Caballero. Así que llámame _"Señor"_. Tienes que decir: _"Sí, Señor Mazoga"._

Tempest entonces optó por seguirle el rollo. Total, si eso le hacía feliz...

\- Sí, Señor Mazoga. – repitió como una colegiala que se ha aprendido bien la lección.

La mujer pareció entonces relajarse un poco.

\- Bueno, vale. – consintió, complacida – Pero no lo olvides.

\- Pero... - dudó la chica – Un Caballero se supone que ha de estar al servicio de un Lord, ¿no?

\- Soy un Caballero INDEPENDIENTE. – recalcó la mujer orco firmemente - No tengo Señor. ¿Algún problema?

\- No, Señor Mazoga, en absoluto. – replicó Tempest siguiendo la dinámica.

\- Bueno, vale. – repuso Mazoga, interiormente halagada de que alguien se tomase por fin en serio su título - En la ciudad hay un argoniano llamado Weebam-Na. Tráelo aquí por mí.

 _Vale, ya empezamos a sacar información más precisa._ – pensó la chica.

\- Ve y dile que quiero verle. – prosiguió la orca con voz de mando - Aquí. Ahora mismo.

\- ¿Y si no quiere venir? - inquirió Tempest.

\- Entonces te autorizo a que le des de mamporros hasta que entre en razón. – replicó la otra tranquilamente.

Tempest sonrió. Qué tía tan rara, era de lo más graciosa. Lejos de darle miedo, le parecía hasta simpática.

\- Muy bien, Señor Mazoga. – se despidió – Me pongo a ello.

Y salió de palacio, con la tarde ya cayendo, para buscar al susodicho Weebam-Na.

Encontró a la mendiga khajiita de antes y le preguntó por el argoniano. La mujer, feliz de poderla ayudar, le indicó la zona pobre de la ciudad, en concreto una de las chozas cercanas al pequeño estanque que servía de piscina a los ciudadanos, siempre y cuando éstos no lo ensuciaran.

Tempest llamó a la puerta de la casa y, tras esperar un par de minutos, le abrió una argoniana envuelta en una sábana de algodón. Parecía molesta.

Tempest se ruborizó avergonzada entendiendo que había interrumpido algo muy íntimo y, tras convencer al tal Weebam-Na de que se vistiera y le acompañase, los dos marcharon de vuelta al castillo mientras el argoniano iba silbando una melodía de manera particularmente inquietante, ya que semejaba al silbido de una serpiente.

 _Argonianos..._ \- supuso Tempest.

Al llegar y atravesar el pórtico, Tempest llevó al hombre en presencia de la orca, quien le exigió de inmediato que la llevara hasta un lugar que denominó "Roca del Pescador".

\- La Roca del Pescador se halla al Norte de Leyawiin, a unas seis horas andando, en un punto de tierra de la costa oriental del Niben. – le informó el argoniano - Pero si no me dices por qué, no te llevaré a ninguna parte.

Mazoga entonces se mosqueó.

\- Entonces, ¡al infierno contigo! - replicó airada.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, riendo, y se dirigió a Tempest antes de irse.

\- Tiene muy malos modales. – le dijo en voz baja, todas y cada una de sus palabras impregnadas del característico acento sibilante de los de su raza - Ser su amigo puede resultar una tarea ardua. Pero mi instinto me dice que quizás valga la pena. – añadió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Bueno, al menos el hombre no se había mosqueado y no parecía ofendido.

La chica entonces volvió al lado de aquella colosa.

\- Weebam-Na no me llevará a la Roca del Pescador. – le dijo, evidentemente ofendida - ¿Sabes dónde está? Me podrías llevar tú.

\- Bueno... – dijo la chica, dudando – El argoniano ha dicho que está al Norte, a seis horas de aquí por la costa oriental. – expuso – Yo no me oriento muy bien, pero lo puedo intentar.

Mazoga asintió, complacida.

\- Bien, entonces en marcha. – ordenó.

Y Tempest, básicamente, fue quien la siguió a ella y no al revés hasta el susodicho lugar.

Tardaron, efectivamente, casi seis horas en llegar desde Leyawiin y la noche veraniega ya había extendido sus alas sobre Cyrodiil.

Mientras iban caminando a orillas del río y procurando no tropezarse con la maleza circundante, ambas se dejaron envolver por el cántico nocturno de los grillos y las luces fugaces de las luciérnagas sobrevolando los marjales.

\- Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres ir hasta allí. – dijo la chica, pegada a la enorme silueta de la orca para no perderse en la oscuridad - ¿Qué tiene de particular la Roca del Pescador ésa?

Mazoga bufó.

\- Hay un tipo, Mogens "Cambiavientos", que acampa en la Roca del Pescador. Así que primero hablaré con él y veremos lo que sucede. – dijo; pero, al no oír respuesta por parte de la pequeña imperial a su lado, se giró bruscamente hacia ella - ¿Me has oído? Primero HABLARÉ con él. Nada de partirle la boca ni arrancarle de cuajo la cabeza. ¿Entendido?

Tempest la observó sorprendida. O sea... ¿que estaban yendo a por un tipo al que la tía tenía pensado zurrar de lo lindo?

\- ¿Vamos a pelearnos con el tío ése? - inquirió alzando las cejas. Teniendo cerca a la musculosa orsimer sentía de todo menos miedo de enfrentarse a quien fuese, pero la perspectiva tampoco era lo que se dice demasiado... apetecible.

\- Puede ser. – dijo la orca sonriendo y prosiguiendo con la caminata - Ya sabes cómo son éstas cosas. Pero no hasta que acabe de hablar.

\- Entendido.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos divisaron el fuego de un campamento, y había varias tiendas montadas. El tipo no estaba solo.

Mazoga la orca caminó resueltamente hacia el fuego y se plantó de dos zancadas con los brazos en jarras y las piernas separadas frente a un corpulento nórdico con el cabello largo y ralo que estaba sentado en un taburete, asando patatas en la lumbre con una varilla de hierro.

El hombre la observó sorprendido, tomó nota de la presencia de la imperial canija tras aquella colosa, y se puso en pie. Aquel tipo imponía mucho, mínimo mediría unos dos metros de estatura.

\- ¿Me recuerdas? - le dijo la orca a aquel tipo serenamente.

Aunque su mirada supurase el más puro odio que Tempest jamás hubiera visto en otra persona.

\- Pues no. – replicó el nórdico llevando la diestra a la empuñadura de su espada lentamente tras haber procesado aquella mirada - ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy Mazoga. – repuso la mujer orco valientemente - Mataste a mi amigo, Ra'vindra.

El nórdico le dio una mirada torcida.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando. – replicó curvando una comisura de la boca hacia arriba, como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

\- Eres un maldito mentiroso. – le dijo la orca impasiblemente - Mataste a Ra'vindra y ahora voy a matarte yo a ti. – acusó desenvainando su imponente mandoble dwemer y haciéndolo oscilar sobre su cabeza.

El nórdico, sonriendo torcidamente, también desenvainó su espada y cargó de frente contra la orca.

Los compañeros de crimen del tal "Cambiavientos" salieron inmediatamente de sus tiendas y atacaron a la hercúlea mujer, quien se defendía hecha un basilisco, bloqueando y lanzando barridas con su portentosa arma hasta que logró tirarle la espada a una elfa oscura que había intentado apuñalarla por la retaguardia.

La dunmer se alejó unos metros, preparó su arco y se dispuso a tensarlo con una flecha de ébano que iría directa al corazón de la orsimer cuando notó cómo le pateaban súbitamente la espinilla, le arrancaban el arco de las manos y le apuntaban a la yugular con el filo de una katana.

\- Intenta algo y te quedas sin cabeza. – la amenazó, para su mucha sorpresa, una cría humana de pelo verde que no le llegaría ni a la altura de la nariz – Tira el carcaj y sal por patas antes de que me arrepienta.

La elfa giró la vista un momento y, tras ver los cadáveres de su otros dos compañeros khajiitas tirados en el suelo y cómo su líder, "Cambiavientos", no ganaba terreno en aquella pelea con la mujer orco, hizo lo que se le ordenaba temblando como una hoja y salió corriendo hacia el río, el cual atravesó a nado hasta la otra orilla para desaparecer en mitad de la negra espesura del bosque.

El nórdico, tras unos minutos, se vio reducido por Mazoga, quien le tiró la espada al suelo, le empujó con un pie de acero hasta la hoguera y, al tiempo que contemplaba cómo aquel desgraciado se quemaba, le hundió su mandoble en el corazón.

El fuego se apagó bajo el peso muerto del hombre y la sangre que manaba en riadas de su pecho. Mazoga resopló, sudorosa y súbitamente cansada y se desplomó sobre el taburete donde había estado "Cambiavientos" asando patatas. Clavó su mandoble dwemer en el suelo.

Tempest envainó su katana y se aproximó, poniendo cuidado en no tropezarse con los cadáveres, a la mujer en la penumbra de la noche, los rostros de ambas levemente iluminados por el brillo de las estrellas.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la chica descansando una mano pequeña y blanca sobre el hombro acorazado de la orca.

\- Mantuve mi juramento. Mogens "Cambiavientos" está muerto. – jadeó Mazoga ausentemente, su usual temperamento fuerte y decidido trocado en algo... súbitamente contemplativo - Mogens "Cambiavientos" tenía una banda. Se dedicaban a robar y matar viajeros. Pero Ra'vindra los vio e informó a los guardias.

La chica esperó pacientemente a que continuara. Aquello era importante.

\- Mogens escapó, pero antes mató a Ra'vindra... mi mejor amigo, Ra'vindra. - en esto que a Tempest le pareció ver que brillantes lágrimas sin caer asomaban a los ojos de la orca - Aquel día, me convertí en Caballero e hice un juramento de Caballero. – dijo seriamente, alzando la cabeza y mirando a la pequeña chica fijamente - Estuve buscando durante mucho tiempo y pregunté a todo el mundo, hasta que por fin oí que se ocultaba en la Roca del Pescador.

\- Lo siento mucho. – dijo Tempest con pena – Sé lo que es perder a un amigo.

La mujer sonrió levemente.

\- Bien. – suspiró – Ahora ya lo sabes todo. Me has ayudado y eso nunca lo olvidaré. Me has ayudado a cumplir mi juramento y honrar la memoria de Ra'vindra. Gracias.

Tempest sonrió y ambas se quedaron un rato en silencio.

\- ¿Qué hora crees que será? - dijo la chica imperial de pronto.

\- Ni idea. – respondió Mazoga encogiéndose de hombros – Bastante tarde, supongo.

\- Pues yo no he cenado.

\- Ni yo.

\- ¿No tienes hambre?

\- Pues sí, bastante.

Ambas lo sopesaron un momento.

\- Seguro que nunca has acampado a la intemperie. – aventuró Mazoga riendo.

\- Que te lo crees tú, llevo AÑOS viviendo por los caminos, el invierno pasado eso cambió. – dijo Tempest recordando con cariño a Martin, a Jauffre y a sus Hermanos Cuchillas.

\- ¿Y cómo así?

\- Es una larga historia.

\- Tenemos toda la noche.

\- ¿Rodeadas de cadáveres?

\- No seas tiquismiquis. De todos modos podemos rodarlos lejos a patadas.

Tempest se rió.

\- Qué bruta eres, Señor Mazoga.

\- Puedes llamarme Mazoga a secas.

\- Vaya, ¿me he ganado ése derecho? - inquirió la chica con socarronería.

\- Ten cuidado, Nirn, todavía puedo echar marcha atrás. – advirtió la mujer orco, riendo.

Tempest enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Nirn?, ¿por qué me llamas Nirn? - preguntó.

\- Porque tienes el pelo del mismo color que las hojas de las raíces de Nirn. – replicó Mazoga tranquilamente.

\- No me gustan los motes.

\- No hace falta que te guste.

\- Mira que eres de tu pueblo...

\- Soy una orca.

\- Una orca testaruda.

\- Lo que tú digas.

Y las dos pasaron la noche bajo las estrellas, comiendo, riendo, charlando, conociéndose.

Aquello fue el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Feo, fuerte y formal" es una canción de Loquillo y los Trogloditas. Pensé que le pegaba mucho a la personalidad de Mazoga ^^


	11. "Monstruos de las profundidades"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 10: _Monstruos de las profundidades_.**

* * *

_**AVISO: éste capítulo ya entraría ligeramente dentro de la categoría "M" por contener referencias a sexo no-consensuado y escenas de sexo no descriptivas. Si no te sientes cómodo/a leyendo ésto, sal de aquí.**_

* * *

_Oscuridad._

_Oscuridad que se filtraba por cada poro de su piel, por cada bocanada que respiraba, por cada grieta de su frágil alma._

_Las luces... las luces grises del cielo plomizo carcomían su vista, la blancura de un sol cegador invernal semejaba al fulgor que describen los que han vuelto desde el umbral que separa éste mundo del siguiente._

_El umbral de la misma vida... tan frágil... tan susceptible de ser quebrado en el instante en que uno menos se lo espera..._

_Ella no había vuelto de ése umbral, ella había dejado atrás las miserias de un mundo retorcido e indiferente donde sólo un alma la anhelaba en aquellos instantes. Sólo un ser pequeño e insignificante derramaba lágrimas por su ausencia, sólo en el corazón de la inocencia latía el horror de las recientes memorias que habían arrancado a su hermana de su lado, sólo a través del cuerpo de una niña circulaba aquel dolor punzante que le recorría la sangre a la carrera._

_Sólo ella había sobrevivido. Ella, la pequeña, la otra._

_"Si tú hubieras estado allí cuando sucedió... Oh, Talos, la gente está cada día más enferma... Por suerte, la Guardia Imperial se ocupó inmediatamente del asunto."_

_"Me han contado lo del almacén abandonado. Pobre criatura..."_

_"Sí, parece ser que no debía de tener más de doce añitos la pobrecita."_

_"Dioses... tengo una hija de ésa edad, ¿sabes? Tiemblo de sólo pensar en que pudiera ocurrirle una atrocidad como ésta teniendo a semejante escoria suelta por las calles."_

_Nadie lo sabía._

_"Era un sacerdote, un religioso de la Orden de Zenithar dicen. No se trataba de cualquier drogadicto descontrolado que anduviese pululando por la barriada de Waterfront. Parece mentira que alguien que ha dedicado su vida a Los Nueve sea capaz de..."_

_"¡Calla, calla!, ¡dulce Mara de mi alma! No quiero siquiera pensarlo... qué abominación."_

_Nadie sabía la verdad, todo eran rumores... rumores hechos a medida para alimentar la morbosidad y el gusto por lo oscuro de la gente de a pie._

_"No te preocupes, yo acababa de venir del faro y estaba por los muelles cuando oí los gritos. Me acerqué rápidamente y todo lo que pude ver fue cómo los de la Legión cosían a flechazos a ése bastardo. El muy puerco estaba persiguiendo a otra niña a plena luz del día, probablemente para hacerle lo mismo."_

_"Ah, sí, había otra chiquilla. ¿Cómo está?"_

_No quería oír más, no quería seguir escuchando aquellas falacias. Mentiras, todo era una sarta de mentiras..._

_"No le pasó nada al parecer, pudo escapar antes de que la tocase."_

_"Alabados sean los Dioses, me alegra escuchar que la pureza de al menos una criatura sigue intacta."_

_"No sabría yo qué decirte... ya sabes cómo son las niñas de los barrios bajos..."_

_Otra vez con más mentiras... El mundo adulto estaba lleno de mentiras..._

_"Pero, ¡si son sólo criaturas!"_

_"Criaturas muy despiertas, ya me entiendes... dicen que a la que mató ya la habían visto por Waterfront y el Distrito del Templo ajustando el paso a las buenas gentes de ésta ciudad."_

_¡MENTIRA! ¡AQUELLO NO ERA CIERTO, AQUELLO NO ERA CIERTO!_

_"Entonces... ¿tú crees que...?"_

_"Sin ninguna duda, todas las crías de allí son iguales, todas ellas son..."_

\- _¡BASTA!, ¡callaos de una vez, callaos de una vez!_

_¡Era mentira!_

_¡Todo mentira!_

_Ni Nela ni ella nunca... Nela nunca... Nela no era... Nela no era..._

* * *

Le despertaron unas manos callosas zarandeándola por los hombros.

\- ¡Nirn!, ¡Nirn! - oyó que la llamaba una voz rasposa, una voz amiga - ¡Despierta, estás teniendo una pesadilla!

Tempest abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con el rostro de la orca Mazoga a pocos centímetros del suyo. Sus facciones contraídas en un gesto preocupado y vigilante.

La chica la observó fijamente, con una sensación mezcla del sueño y del temblor que recorría su cuerpo y asió las fuertes muñecas de la guerrera con delicadeza, como un niño que se agarra suavemente de la mano amiga que tiene más cerca, buscando seguridad.

Hubo un momento de silencio y cuando el corazón de Tempest dejó de latir tan deprisa y su semblante se relajó, Mazoga supo que ya podía soltarla. Cuando era adolescente y solía dormir con Brugo el Negro, un bandido sinvergüenza, despiadado y con muy pocas luces a quien, recientemente, había tenido el placer de matar con sus propias manos para ser nombrada oficialmente Caballero por el conde de Leyawiin; éste había tenido a veces terrores nocturnos de los cuales le tocaba ocuparse a ella, que sabía cómo calmarle despertándole y sujetándole por los hombros hasta que dejase de hacer aspavientos bruscos. Parecía ser que ése gesto le calmaba, y ése mismo principio se aplicaba a la joven Tempest también.

La mujer orco se quedó sentada en la cama de la chica y se quedó mirándola mientras se incorporaba y se recostaba contra el sencillo y rústico cabecero de madera.

\- Gracias. – le dijo ella sencillamente.

\- Para eso estamos. – replicó casualmente la musculosa orca, como si entendiese que aquello era lo usual y convenido. Llevaba puesta una camiseta marrón de tirantes que descubría sus muy trabajados bíceps, casi semejantes a los brazos de un hombre de tamaño medio - ¿Tienes sed?

La muchacha asintió.

\- Sí, una cervecita fresquita no me vendría mal. – convino.

\- ¿Y quién ha hablado de cervezas a primera hora de la mañana, so borrachuzilla? - le dijo Mazoga con una risita divertida, levantándose en dirección a la despensa de bebidas provista de suministros de hielo picado para mantenerlas frías.

\- Qué más da... – se encogió de hombros la joven, divertida a su vez.

Últimamente se había empezado a habituar al alcohol suave gracias a Mazoga, quien se ventilaba los botellines de cerveza, aguamiel, ron y whisky como si fueran agua sin pasar necesariamente de un breve intervalo de achispamiento que no solía extenderse más allá de un par de horas. Era una mujer habituada a beber y con un estómago a prueba de fuego.

Mazoga volvió con un par de botellines de cerveza rubia en una mano, mientras que en la otra portaba un señor sándwich de jamón y tomate, lo que consideraba ella que equivalía a un desayuno en condiciones.

\- Toma, cómete esto. – le dijo a la chica una vez volvió a su lado, ofreciéndole el sándwich - A ver si así poco a poco te vamos cebando y engordas algo. Pareces un pollo flaco.

\- Eh... ¿gracias? - bromeó Tempest tomando lo que se le ofrecía – Vaya, desayuno en la cama... cuando quieres, eres de lo mejorcito, Mazoga.

\- No te acostumbres. – bufó la orca, fingiendo ser un poco gruñona, mientras abría uno de los botellines que había traído y le daba un trago largo.

\- Gracias, de verdad.

\- Calla y come, so plomo.

Tempest rió bajito y se dispuso a hincarle el diente al pan. Estaban exactamente a la misma fecha en la que se conocieran hacía ya un mes y el verano continuaba pegajoso y húmedo por el condado de Leyawiin.

Vigésimo tercer día de Última Semilla, Fredas. Y dentro de cuatro días haría ya un año del asesinato de Uriel y sus hijos, propiciando como consiguiente la Crisis en la que el Imperio seguía sumido, aún en manos del Consejo de Ancianos.

La joven Tempest se hallaba de nuevo en buena posición, en la mejor compañía y se sentía segura y respaldada por su nueva amiga, con quien a su vez se repartía los beneficios de sus muchas aventuras acaecidas aquí y allá al cincuenta por ciento.

Tras el incidente con el despojo de Mogens "Cambiavientos", ambas habían ido a ver al conde y le explicaron la situación. El noble, admirado de la valía de tales acciones, les había propuesto a las dos ganarse el título nada desdeñable de Caballeros de la Orden del Semental Blanco a cambio de liquidar al líder de una molesta y numerosísima operación de bandidaje conocida como "Arco Negro" que infestaba la comarca: el orco Brugo el Negro.

Mazoga le conocía, muy personalmente, y no sentía ninguna clase de cariño por el susodicho, ya que le tachó de idiota y no tuvo ningún reparo en decirle a la chica imperial dónde podrían localizarle, emboscarle y liquidarle sin mayores contemplaciones.

Cada Middas, en una ruina Ayleid conocida como Telepe situada al Oeste de Leyawiin, Brugo solía ir allí con unos cuantos compinches suyos para recoger lo que les correspondía del botín fruto de los robos y asaltos de su extensa banda.

Como el veinticuatro caía en Middas, las dos se habían encaminado allí ésa misma noche, un poco a lo loco, improvisando trampas en el interior tras haber acabado con el par de arqueros que había guardando el lugar.

No les costó mucho que mordieran el anzuelo y, básicamente, fue Mazoga la que se encargó de los detalles sangrientos mientras Tempest, muy ufana ella, se adueñaba del botín y otras cosas de valor que encontró allí para repartírselas con una muy satisfecha mujer orco, quien tenía la ilusión de un niño pintada en la cara por convertirse en un Caballero de los de verdad.

Como recompensa a la entrega de las armas distintivas de Brugo y sus secuaces, arcos tintados en negro, el conde Marius Caro les había investido a ambas el título de Caballeros del Semental Blanco, y les había hecho entrega de una llave para que tuvieran acceso al refugio de caza del condado, ahora transformado en una posada para dar asilo de ahora en adelante a todos los que fueran nombrados Hermanos de Armas de la Orden; mas una suma simbólica de dinero, alegando que, de matar a más bandidos del Arco Negro y traerle sus distintivas armas pertinentes, les serían recompensados sus esfuerzos a veinticinco _septims_ la cabeza.

Desde entonces, las dos mujeres no habían parado ni un segundo.

Tempest le había explicado a Mazoga muy por encima su situación y la orca, no pidiendo ni un solo detalle de más, se prestó a ayudarla a conseguir más dinero, no sólo por salir ella también beneficiada del asunto, sino porque lo consideraba una buena obra, y un Caballero ha de acometer nobles hazañas.

Le ayudó inclusive con su recomendación en el Gremio de Magos de Leyawiin, desinteresadamente.

Tras volver a ver a Ágata y decirle que no había progresado en nada con el asunto del colgante de Dagail, la nórdica, lejos de mostrarse contrariada, agradeció su interés.

\- Me figuraba que no sería asunto fácil encontrarlo, así que me puse a pensar en lo que Dagail te había contado. – explicó – Y del tema de las torres derruidas y la sangre azul recabé datos y, consultando mapas, he descubierto que, al Sudeste de aquí, a menos de cinco horas de la Bahía del Topal, hay un viejo fuerte imperial, de ésos que la Legión ya no utiliza y que están en ruinas. Y su nombre es Sangre Azul. – expuso, orgullosa – Es la única relación que puedo establecer entre las palabras de Dagail y un lugar físico. Yo que tú empezaba a buscar allí, tal vez te conduzca a más pistas.

Aconsejándole en el último momento que extremase precauciones y dándole unos cuantos pergaminos de Parálisis, sólo por si acaso, la nórdica dejó que Tempest se las compusiera por su cuenta. Para lo cual ella, ni corta ni perezosa, llamó a Mazoga.

Las dos mujeres, con cuidado, se habían introducido en la decrépita estructura, infestada a más no poder de ladrones, bandidos, pícaros y saltimbanquis, donde, a base de que Tempest los paralizase con los pergaminos, habiéndose ya aprendido un poco la dinámica de su lectura y pronunciación, Mazoga continuaba el trabajo asestando mandoblazos, mordiscos, cabezazos y puntapiés en cada trasero que pillaba hasta que no quedó ni un bicho viviente en todo el lugar porque, los que no eran afeitados en seco por el filo dwemer de la orca, salían pitando antes de que aquella colosa les hiciera papilla.

Lo malo fue cuando, en la última sala subterránea cerrada con llave a cal y canto, al hallar el modo de entrar se las tuvieron que ver con un nada desdeñable troll, bastante hambriento por cierto, que casi le arrancó un brazo a la guerrera orca.

A Tempest se le habían agotado los pergaminos, así que, desenvainando su katana, tragó saliva y apuñaló repetidas veces a la bestia, que no caía ni a la de tres, hasta que, levantándose del suelo y haciendo gala de una fuerza terrible producto de la adrenalina y la mala leche, la orca Mazoga osciló su mandoble dwemer en horizontal y, de un sólo golpe, seccionó la cabeza del monstruo haciéndola rodar por el frío suelo de piedra de la cámara subterránea para, acto seguido, empujar desdeñosamente con la bota de acero el corpachón peludo.

Con todo, y tras reponerse del susto, Tempest tomó aire y hurgó en los sepulcros y ataúdes que vio distribuidos por allí descuidadamente hasta que dio por fin con el colgante de la pobre anciana.

Contentas, las dos se habían aprestado a salir que aquel lugar infecto cuando la figura de un hombre encapuchado les había hecho frente.

Se trataba de Kalthar, un nórdico de aspecto siniestro que pertenecía a la sede del Gremio de Magos de Leyawiin quien, habiendo hablado antes con Tempest, no había ocultado su mucha aversión al hecho de que Dagail estuviera al frente de la sede ya que, en su opinión, ni se lo merecía ni le parecía que una chiflada como ella debiera ocupar ése cargo.

Trató de detenerlas, incluso de matarlas, pero Mazoga se las arregló muy bien para, tras el encuentro con el troll, cortarlo literalmente en rodajas.

Molesta la orsimer, apenada la imperial, ambas marcharon de vuelta a la ciudad. Antes de entregar el maldito colgante necesitaban un trago. Las dos.

Una vez se hubieron metido unas cuantas cervezas para el cuerpo, Tempest y Mazoga se dirigieron, un pelín bebidas, hacia la sede del Gremio de Magos de la ciudad.

Tempest, con la vista algo borrosa y una alegría tonta recorriéndole el cuerpo de norte a sur, subió las escaleras sin saludar a nadie y le entregó el colgante a la postrada Dagail, quien lo recibió con una bondadosa sonrisa.

\- Ah, jovencita. Gracias por ayudarme. – le había dicho la anciana enganchándose la cadena de la gema e incorporándose un poco de la cama hasta quedar sentada, recostándose contra los almohadones de plumas - Con las voces en silencio por ahora, me han llegado las palabras que buscabas. Tendrás mi... recomendación.

Tempest asentía, contenta y borracha.

\- Aunque debo advertirte. – le había prevenido la mujer - He visto cosas de tu porvenir. Cosas que pueden ocurrir y cosas que ocurrirán.

La joven imperial se había inclinado sobre la anciana, curiosa y, una vez más, borracha.

\- ¿Mi porvenir? - le había preguntado tratando de no abrir demasiado la boca para que no se le notase el aliento a alcohol - ¿Y qué cosas ha visto?, ¿una casa en Skingrad tal vez? - en esto que se había reído levemente, encontrando su ocurrencia la mar de graciosa.

Pero la vieja bosmer la había observado muy seriamente.

\- De la decisión que tomes depende el destino de muchos. – le había dicho, críptica una vez más - Qué extrañas la vida y la muerte, tan fáciles de manipular, y ambas en tus manos para alterarlas a tu antojo... - en esto que había extendido la palma de su mano, pequeña, estilizada y hermosa – Deja que te vea la mano.

Tempest, dentro de su mundo de colores y alegrías tontas había alzado vagamente su mano derecha, más por inercia y por la tontería que otra cosa.

Y Dagail se la había tomado rápidamente, con una fuerza que era insólita para alguien de su tamaño... eso sin contar el aspecto tan frágil que representaba.

\- Veo la ciudad en la mano, y la mano en las estrellas. – había comenzado la mujer a susurrar muy suavemente, reteniendo la mano de la chica entre las suyas con un poderoso agarre que, de haber querido retirarla, Tempest hubiera tenido que morderla para que se la soltara - La torre protege el portón pero el portón encierra la llave. – proseguía con un halo de temor en la mirada - El Rey es la llave y la mano protege al Rey.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Veo mucha sangre por el camino, querida joven, mucha sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Hay muchos rostros reflejados en el río, pero muy pocos lo cruzarán de la mano contigo. – asentía, triste – Hay calor, hay confianza, hay cariño... pero también hay miedo, incomprensión y muchas pérdidas. Tendrás ocasión de tomar decisiones vitales en sumo grado que te reportarán grandes alegrías a la vez que grandes sacrificios. – le decía – Pero, y una cosa habrás de tener en cuenta: la oscuridad te acompañará donde quiera que vayas. No podrás eludirla, no podrás esconderte de ella y no podrás escapar a tus miedos y tus deseos. Acabarás aceptando ésta y otras muchas cosas que serán impensables para ti ahora y, pese a todo, la vida florecerá en ti. No lo olvides.

Tempest, mareada, asentía sumamente aturullada para, diez minutos después de que la vieja le escribiese la carta de recomendación, salir de la sede tambaleándose junto a Mazoga con la idea de marcharse las dos a la posada de los Caballeros del Semental Blanco a dormir la mona.

Y así habían estado yendo las cosas: llamando a Mazoga a cada dos por tres para acometer empresas de liarse a mamporro limpio por aquí y por allá, dejarle moderadas sumas de dinero a Martin cada vez que subía a Bruma, una vez por semana más o menos. Y, para no variar, seguir viendo a Lex, tratando de no contarle con exceso de detalles lo que había estado haciendo por ahí. Lex tampoco aprobaba el tema de que una mujer se emborrachase, le parecía poco... femenino.

\- Bueno, ¿hoy qué haces, Nirn? - la despertó súbitamente la voz de Mazoga de sus ensoñaciones - ¿Te marchas a la Ciudad Imperial a ver a tu madero o qué?

Sí, bueno, Mazoga estaba al día de la mayor parte de su vida, así que...

\- Eso toca. – convino la chica, asintiendo entusiasmada – Lo único que me pesa es la mierda de gastarme dinero en una posada para alojarme allí.

\- No te quejes. – la reprendió la orca – Yo he de pagar en cada ciudad a la que viajo excepto aquí, y no te creas que aceptan orcos en todos los sitios de buen comer y buen dormir.

\- Porque no te da la gana meterte en el Gremio de Luchadores. – replicó Tempest sacándole la lengua – Estoy segura de que a alguien como tú no le costaría nada hacerse con los mejores contratos. Y tendrías alojamiento gratis.

\- ¡Bah! - desdeñó la otra, haciendo un elocuente gesto con la mano.

\- ¿Y La Arena?, ¿o eso tampoco te gusta?

Mazoga lo sopesó un momento.

\- Alojamiento y comida gratis en la Ciudad Imperiaaaaal. – canturreó Tempest con una voz casi musical.

\- Bueno, eso me gusta más. – accedió la orca – No es depender de contratos basura en los que te tocan cosas al azar. Es medirse los aceros contra contrincantes cada vez más poderosos. Está decidido. – decidió, poniéndose en pie de pronto y yendo en dirección al rincón donde descansaba su nueva armadura orsimer doblemente reforzada, comprada con las últimas ganancias del mes – Me voy contigo a la Ciudad Imperial a probar suerte. Termina de desayunar y vístete.

Gratamente sorprendida, la muchacha se dio toda la prisa que pudo y salieron del antiguo refugio de caza media hora después.

\- Bueno, ahora toca ir hasta los establos de "Los Cinco Jinetes" para pillar el transporte rápido. – instruyó la imperial encauzando sus pasos al Sur.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente sintió la mano acorazada de su amiga asirle por la capucha de la túnica.

\- ¿Volver a Leyawiin?, ¿y perder media hora de viaje andando? - le dijo la mujer orco, incrédula – De eso nada, monada, vamos corriendo hasta Bravil y nos ahorramos cinco monedas de distancia entre dos ciudades.

\- ¡¿Corriendo?! - exclamó la chica, patidifusa - ¡¿Tú estás loca?!, ¡hay casi un día de viaje a pie hasta Bravil!

\- Menos de siete horas si vas en línea recta y corriendo sin hacer ningún descanso. Comprobado. – aseguró la orca con una enorme sonrisa colmilluda.

\- ¡¿Y tú te crees que yo puedo aguantar semejante ritmo?!

La orca lo sopesó un instante.

\- Francamente, no. – admitió finalmente.

\- Bien. – bufó Tempest, dando la conversación por zanjada, girándose de nuevo en dirección Sur para tomar ése transporte.

Sin embargo, en un momento se vio repentinamente izada del suelo y no alcanzó a comprender nada hasta que Mazoga la situó a sus espaldas, cargándola con las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas y los brazos sobre sus hombros, como si se tratase de una mochila.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces, so loca?! - exclamó Tempest.

\- No me da la gana volver a Leyawiin. – repuso la otra firmemente – Así que te llevaré a caballito hasta Bravil y las dos nos ahorramos un dinero.

\- Estás como una cabra. – apuntó la chica, tratando de no reírse.

\- Ya lo sé. – replicó Mazoga de buen humor - Y me da igual.

Dicho y hecho, la hercúlea orca, cargando con el peso de Tempest y la mochila de ésta, se impulsó hacia delante en una desenfrenada carrera en línea recta hacia su siguiente destino, orgullosa de su fortaleza y complacida de las risas infantiles que la muchacha a sus espaldas soltaba de tanto en tanto, como una niña alborozada por la novedad y sorprendida por la velocidad tan insólita a la que llegaban las fuertes piernas de su amiga.

Lo pasaron en grande hasta casi las tres de la tarde, que fue a la hora en la que vislumbraron a lo lejos las murallas de la herrumbrosa ciudad de Bravil.

* * *

Eran ya casi las siete y media de la tarde cuando llegaron en carro hasta la Ciudad Imperial. La tarde estaba nublada y amenazaba tormenta eléctrica.

Mazoga por su parte, tras despedirse de Tempest en el Distrito del Mercado, se había ido derecha al Distrito de La Arena, muy ufana ella, dando grandes zancadas por el camino que provocó que algunos guardias la observaran casi deseando no toparse en su camino para no llevarse ninguna hostia, sólo por si acaso.

Tempest, que llevaba algunas cosillas de valor en la mochila, recolectadas en la última semana dentro de una ruina Ayleid donde Mazoga y ella se habían introducido por simple curiosidad y donde casi las fríen vivas los no-muertos del lugar, se dirigió a la tienda de la nórdica Jensine "Mejor que Nuevo" con la intención de venderlas allí. No había podido sacárselas todas de encima en Leyawiin, ya que eran muchas cosas y los vendedores no tenían tanto dinero como antes. La Crisis estaba afectando bastante al tema del comercio y las caravanas, la gente tenía miedo de ir por las carreteras.

Al entrar en el establecimiento, la campanilla situada en el marco de la puerta repiqueteó alegremente.

\- Hey, Tempest. – saludó la nórdica con una sonrisa desde su mostrador de madera.

\- Hey, Jensine. – saludó a su vez la chica - ¿Cómo va el negocio?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

\- Podría ir mejor, sin duda. – admitió despreocupadamente - ¿Qué me traes ésta vez?, ¿más espadas y cascos? - bromeó.

\- No, ésta vez son chucherías más pequeñas. – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, depositando su mochila sobre el mostrador y hurgando en ella hasta sacar un pequeño saquito que vació frente a la nórdica - ¿Qué me das por todo esto?

La tendera abrió mucho los ojos, evidentemente sorprendida.

\- ¡Por Ysmir, chica! - exclamó alzando con una mano ante ella una amatista del tamaño del puño de un bebé - ¿De dónde te has sacado todo esto? Nunca he visto tal cantidad de gemas y piedras preciosas juntas en mi vida.

\- Bueno... – dijo Tempest llevándose una mano a la nuca y rascándosela despreocupadamente – Ruinas Ayleid, cofres con cierres de seguridad, esqueletos viejos... ya me entiendes...

\- ¡¿Ruinas Ayleid?! - la mujer la observó, patidifusa – Por Akatosh, muchacha, ¿cómo es que te metes en ésos sitios infestados de bandidos y no-muertos?

\- Tengo una guardaespaldas muy eficiente. – declaró, muy orgullosa de tener a Mazoga como amiga – Bien, dime, ¿cuánto me ofreces?

La nórdica lo sopesó, haciendo cálculos mentales.

\- Espera un momento, que no tengo suficiente en la tienda, voy al sótano a buscar los fondos extras que tengo para emergencias. Ahora vuelvo.

\- Como veas.

Tempest sólo hubo de esperar menos de diez minutos a que la nórdica subiera por las escaleras, trayendo consigo una generosa bolsa de dinero.

\- Te compro todas las piedras preciosas, las perlas y la esmeralda. Setecientos _septims_ , no tengo más. – propuso rápidamente, depositando la bolsa frente a la atónita joven – Para el diamante vas a tener que hablar con Hamlof Diente-Rojo, su joyería está prácticamente aquí al lado, el "Diamante Rojo". - en esto que se acercó a la muchacha y le dijo en voz baja – Que quede entre nosotras, pero no dejes que te lo compre por menos de cien _septims_. No sabe hacer buenos tratos, pero cuando se trata de pedruscos de este calibre se vuelve muy avaricioso.

\- Vale, lo tendré en cuenta. – asintió la chica complacida, tomando su bolsa de dinero y recogiendo su mochila tras haberse guardado el diamante – Nos vemos, Jensine.

\- Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Tempest. – se despidió la tendera con un gesto de la mano.

Y Tempest salió a la calle, satisfecha de su venta. Tenía dinero de sobra ahora para el transporte, darle a Martin una jugosa suma y, para variar, mandar arreglar la daga élfica de Eidon, que estaba muy desgastada y desportillada en algunos puntos. Si no la arreglaban pronto no es que se fuera a romper, pero no serviría ni para pelar manzanas.

Se metió en la armería "Una Ocasión de Lucha" de la guarda roja Rohssan, una vieja con mucho talento y músculo a la hora de forjar y reparar armas, y le entregó la daga.

La gracia le salió por nada menos que doscientos y pico _septims_. La mujer aseguraba que reparar armas caras sale caro por los materiales empleados para forjarlas, y su daga estaba en muy mal estado.

Le pidió a la muchacha paciencia para que pudiera hacerle un buen apaño y le indicó que volviera al día siguiente por la mañana, que la tendría lista a primera hora.

Al salir de la tienda, bastante desconcertada, se percató de que la joyería "Diamante Rojo" ya había cerrado. O puede que ya estuviera así de antes, aún no era la hora oficial de cierre. Al aproximarse a la puerta del establecimiento, fue a dar con un cartel que rezaba: _"Cerrado por enfermedad"_.

Pues qué bien, qué emoción. Se iba a comer el pedrusco un poco con patatitas fritas... y llevaba poquísimo dinero de diferencia. Lo de Martin era aparte, lo de Martin no se toca.

\- Eh, forastera, ¿puedes soltar algunas monedas? Ése vigilante mal nacido me acaba de sacudir y se ha llevado hasta mi último _septim._ – oyó que le decían desde detrás.

Tempest se giró y vio ante ella a un guarda rojo pálido, cincuentón y, sin embargo, bastante bien ataviado.

La chica enarcó una ceja, escépticamente.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - inquirió sin fiarse un pelo de que aquello no fuera un tongo o una estafa - ¿Y por qué debería creerte? Ése conjunto de terciopelo rojo no es que sea precisamente barato que digamos.

El hombre suspiró.

\- Tiene sus años, no te creas, cuando aún marchaba bien. – explicó avergonzado – Y si no me crees, deberías preguntárselo a mi amigo Luronk gro-Glurzog. Luronk y yo estábamos comprando en la tienda de Jensine cuando el tipo nos acusó de robo. Hasta Jensine reconoció que éramos inocentes, pero a él le traía sin cuidado. Teníamos que pagar su "multa" o íbamos a prisión. – añadió, molesto.

Tempest entonces le asió de la muñeca.

\- Pues si es verdad lo que dices, Jensine lo corroborará, acompáñame. – exigió.

\- No... no puedo, si el vigilante ése nos ve hablar... - el hombre parecía de veras asustado – Puede que incluso tú también te metas en un buen lío...

\- De eso no te preocupes, mi novio es capitán de la Patrulla de Vigilancia. – dijo Tempest muy orgullosa – Si el imbécil ése osa mandarme a los calabozos, Hieronymus Lex intercederá por mí, investigará el asunto y al maromo ése se le caerá el pelo y se le acabará el chollo de un plumazo. Vamos. – le instó a seguirla, tirándole de la manga.

Y el hombre, con más asombro que susto, se dejó llevar sin objetar al establecimiento de la nórdica quien, al ver a Tempest entrar acompañada de aquel guarda rojo, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? Voy a cerrar, ¿sabéis? - les espetó entre molesta y temerosa al reconocer al acompañante de la pequeña imperial.

\- Éste tío dice que hay un tipo de la Patrulla de Vigilancia Imperial corrupto. – dijo Tempest sin ninguna clase de tapujo – Y quiero saber si lo que dice es mentira o no.

Jensine, nerviosa, corrió presta a cerrar la puerta con llave y llevárselos a un rincón apartado de la puerta, donde no les podrían oír de querer alguien pegar la oreja.

\- A ver, vamos a ser claros, no quiero que ni una palabra sobre esto salga de aquí, ¿entendido? – les dijo la nórdica en un susurro - Es ése bastardo de Audens Avidius. Viene aquí todos los meses para llevarse mis mercancías sin pagarlas. – explicó, rabiosa - ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Es capitán de la Patrulla de Vigilancia Imperial. Sólo puede arrestarle otro capitán de la Patrulla de Vigilancia. Y es complicado que eso ocurra.

\- Vale, y si te digo que tengo... llamémoslo "cierto enchufe" con otro capitán, ¿testificarías en contra de Avidius?

\- ¿Pretendes que acuse públicamente a Audens Avidius de corrupción? - la mujer no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo - ¡Antes me bañaría desnuda en una laguna llena de peces asesinos y cangrejos de fango!

\- ¿Y si le pido a Hieronymus Lex que investigue?

La mujer se llevó una mano a la frente, como intentando contener un inminente dolor de cabeza.

\- Si te hace caso... no creo que un tema de corrupción le quite más el sueño que la cruzada que tiene contra el supuesto Zorro Gris.

Ah, sí. Lex y sus manías persecutorias...

\- Es un hombre muy entregado a su deber. – le defendió la chica – De todos modos hablaré con los otros capitanes a ver si pueden hacer algo. Si consigo ayuda, ¿testificarás?

Jensine se mordió los labios nerviosamente.

\- Si consigues a Hieronymus Lex para el caso me apunto, no creo que nadie se atreva a toser a ése tipo. – consintió – Pero si no le consigues a él, lo negaré todo, ¿queda claro?

\- Cristalino, Jensine. – asintió Tempest – Lamentamos haberte molestado, ya nos vamos.

La nórdica entonces les abrió la puerta y, una vez los tres estuvieron en la calle, cerró su tienda y se fue derecha a la "Posada de Los Mercaderes" a emborracharse un poco. Necesitaba un trago.

Tempest le dio algo de dinero a Ruslan, pues así se llamaba el guarda rojo, y éste le dio su dirección por si les llamaban a él o a su amigo Luronk para testificar. El apoyo de Jensine le había infundido coraje.

Tempest entonces, ni corta ni perezosa, fue a hablar con uno de los guardias apostados en la puerta Norte del Barrio del Mercado.

\- Buenas tardes, discúlpeme si le molesto... – dijo la muchacha, muy diplomática – Pero hay un problema de corrupción en la Patrulla de Vigilancia, y quisiera solucionarlo.

\- Si tienes alguna queja, díselo a cualquiera de los capitanes de la Guardia. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que escuchar tonterías de ése calibre. – le espetó el hombre secamente.

Tempest se mordió un carrillo para no soltar la barrabasada que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza.

\- ¿Y… sabe de un capitán de la Guardia que esté ahora en activo? – preguntó cada vez más nerviosa. Oh, Akatosh… ¿quién le mandaría meterse en aquellos fregados…?

El hombre la observó de arriba abajo con un cierto aire desdeñoso y, finalmente, se dignó a responder.

\- Ve a ver a Hieronymus Lex, es un estúpido y un pretencioso, justo lo que alguien como tú necesita. - le dijo aquel tiparraco con evidente desprecio - Seguro que estará encantadísimo de oír tus quejas. – añadió rápidamente para, acto seguido, darse la vuelta y hacer como si nunca la hubiera visto.

Tempest resopló, alejándose de allí a paso lento.

\- Vaya gente más imbécil... – murmuró la chica mientras arrastraba los pies desganadamente por el empedrado.

De verdad, encima que quería ayudar de buena fe a ésta gente… cogían y se le ponían tontos, agh, asco de tarde…

Sin embargo, y para colmo de males, notó cómo algo le mojaba la cabeza imprevisiblemente. Una gota.

_Oh, no… ahora no, por favor…_

Ah, pero ahora sí. La gota vino acompañada de otras muchas más. A cientos. A miles. Y aquello derivó en un soberano chaparrón que le obligó a meterse a toda prisa bajo uno de los tejadillos que poblaban el Barrio del Mercado.

Tempest resopló fastidiada al tiempo que se abrazaba los hombros, apoyándose contra la pared. Tarde redonda, sí señor.

Bajó la cabeza un tanto deprimida y se quedó mirando al suelo como una tonta. La lluvia no amainaba, las tiendas estaban cerradas y se estaba congelando.

Además, no tenía dinero para pagarse una habitación ni nada, no podía gastarse ni un _septim_ de más… tal vez debería pillar de la reserva de Martin...

Meneó inmediatamente con la cabeza ante éste pensamiento. Nada, la parte que debía entregar a Martin no se toca.

Bueno, tendría que dormir otra vez en la choza abandonada de Waterfront, no le quedaba otra…

\- ¡Maldición! – escuchó de repente por encima del bramido del agua al caer - ¿Dónde habré puesto la dichosa…?

Tempest levantó la cabeza. Aquella voz…

\- ¡Tempest!

\- ¡Lex! – exclamó la chica sintiéndose repentinamente aliviada. Oh, por fin… algo bueno en aquella tarde de mierda.

El hombre se puso al lado de ella bajo el tejadillo rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, en medio de la lluvia?, ¡te vas a pescar un resfriado! – fue el saludo que le dio.

\- Me parece que ya es tarde. – replicó la chica sonriendo - ¿Y tú?, ¿qué haces aquí fuera?

\- Estoy de guardia. – respondió escuetamente el capitán al tiempo que le daba una mirada de preocupación a la ropa mojada de ella – Será mejor que te acompañe a que te seques eso. ¿Dónde te alojas ésta vez?

Tempest abrió la boca y se quedó con la respuesta en el aire. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que estaba sin un céntimo y que tenía intención de irse a dormir a una choza en Waterfront sabiendo que él se enfadaría y acabarían discutiendo?

\- ¿Y bien? – inquirió el imperial ansiosamente, no estaba muy por la labor de quedarse también él bajo la lluvia y, si podía por una vez escaquearse por motivos perfectamente comprensibles y que no le acarrearían ninguna mancha en su expediente, pues cuanto antes se marcharan, mejor.

\- No he reservado habitación para hoy. – respondió la muchacha finalmente – Tengo… intención de irme a Cheydinhal cuando pase éste aguacero.

Pero sabía que ésas no le iban a valer con Lex. No con él.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el hombre, escandalizado - ¡¿Irte a Cheydinhal?! ¡¿hoy?! ¡Por Los Nueve, Tempest!, ¡son las ocho y cuarto de la tarde!, ¡cuando quieras llegar será noche cerrada incluso viajando con el transporte rápido! De ninguna manera, ahora mismo nos vamos a la "Posada de Los Mercaderes".

Tempest negó con la cabeza.

\- Que no, Lex, en serio…

\- Yo también lo digo en serio, vamos.

\- ¡Que no, Lex!

\- ¡Maldita sea, Tempest!, ¡no voy a permitir que te congeles aquí ni que salgas afuera de noche! – en esto que la asió del brazo y tiró de ella – Vamos.

\- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡he dicho que no! ¡Y punto! – exclamó ella a su vez zafándose.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio bajo la lluvia. La tensión en aquellos instantes podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

\- Vamos a ver, ¿qué problema tienes? – dijo él de repente, muy calmado, pillándola con la guardia baja y desarmándola en un instante – No tienes dinero, ¿verdad?

Tempest le miró con los ojos como platos y no dijo nada mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada. Lex siempre daba en el clavo, siempre lo sabía todo.

\- En nombre de Talos… debiste haberme buscado. – dijo él meneando la cabeza. De verdad, algunas veces es que parecía tonta…

\- No soy ninguna aprovechada… - argumentó ella.

\- Eso ya lo sé. – replicó él levemente irritado – El hecho de que salgamos juntos no te convierte en una aprovechada si necesitas dinero o ayuda en caso de necesidad. Deberías saberlo.

La joven imperial se quedó en silencio, se sentía bastante miserable y sentía deseos de que, de un momento a otro, se abriera un enorme agujero en el suelo y éste se la tragara entera. La situación no le gustaba. Dormir en la calle no era ningún problema para ella, ni siquiera salir de la ciudad de noche… el asunto es que se sentía avergonzada por Lex, porque él tenía otro estilo de vida y no le cabría en la cabeza que ella decidiera emplear el dinero en arreglar su daga élfica y darle para comer a un pobre desgraciado antes que guardar un poco para alojarse cómodamente en una posada cualquiera.

Notó cómo algo pesado le caía encima de los hombros y se percató inmediatamente que Lex le estaba prestando su capa exponiéndose él aún más a la lluvia.

\- Lex…

\- Venga. – dijo el capitán poniéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros – No pasa nada, todo va a estar bien. Te quedas ésta noche a dormir en la "Posada de Los Mercaderes" y mañana te vas a Cheydinhal, ¿eh? Vamos, te acompaño.

Tempest asintió en silencio y los dos corrieron bajo la lluvia hasta meterse dentro del establecimiento.

Una vez en su interior, Tempest le asió de la muñeca antes de que corriera al mostrador.

\- Es que… tengo dinero, pero es para el transporte y el desayuno de mañana. – dijo – Quería irme a Cheydinhal para ver si me dispensan la última recomendación que me falta para la Universidad Arcana… y ya sabes que la estancia en los Gremios es gratis si eres miembro. Con comida incluida.

\- ¿Y no te puedes ir a la propia Universidad a que te den alojamiento? – preguntó él girándose.

\- Sin las recomendaciones no te dejan pasar más que al Hall, y a mí me falta la de Cheydinhal. – suspiró la chica – El alojamiento gratis en la Ciudad Imperial es un poco imposible, ya ves.

\- Sí, eso es cierto. – murmuró él distraídamente para girarse de nuevo en dirección al mostrador – Espera aquí un momento.

Tempest obedeció y se quedó un momento quieta mientras observaba a Lex pagar la habitación y hablar un par de palabras con el dueño; la chica se arrebujó entonces en la manta que el capitán le había prestado y la olió. Olía bien, olía a Lex.

Esto le provocó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Llevaban ya… ¿cuánto?, ¿dos meses? Le quería, de eso seguro, no se podía negar la evidencia de que le tenía en su pensamiento todos los días.

Desde que le conocía ya casi no pensaba en Martin… al menos no de la manera en que lo había estado haciendo hasta que Lex entrara en su vida.

Se había hecho una lista mental de las cosas por las cuales debía olvidar a Martin y de por qué estaba bien con Lex: Martin era mayor, demasiado para ella, tenía edad suficiente como para ser su padre, la verdad… además, era el Heredero al Trono de Tamriel.

Y los príncipes NO se casan con plebeyas canijas, glotonas, ignorantes, incultas y con el gusto en el vestir y la finura en el culo. Por no hablar del mal vocabulario y el hecho de que, aunque llevase tiempo inactiva, aún seguía perteneciendo al Gremio de Ladrones.

Con Lex era distinto, él era un ciudadano como cualquier otro, era emprendedor, servía a la Ley y sólo se llevaba siete años de diferencia con Tempest.

La balanza se inclinaba indudablemente hacia él.

Además, lo suyo con el capitán de la guardia era real, era un sentimiento mutuo, recíproco.

Martin la apreciaba, la quería como a una buena amiga… pero sólo eso, como a una amiga.

 _"Mi pequeña amiga"_. Eso era ella, la amiga del futuro Emperador…

Esto le puso un momento triste hasta que Lex volvió a su lado y, tomados del brazo, ascendieron escaleras arriba a la puerta de la habitación, donde hablaron un momento.

\- Gracias, de verdad. – le dijo sinceramente agradecida por el detalle.

\- Sin problemas. – le dijo él, sonriendo.

\- ¿Te quedas un rato hasta que amaine el temporal? - le pidió ella con ésa cara de niña chica que pide las cosas por favor.

\- Bueno... - le respondió el hombre, no muy seguro.

Entraron y se miraron un momento.

\- Hay un problema con uno de tus colegas de oficio, Lex, no sé si lo sabes. – dijo Tempest mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había disponibles en la estancia, yendo directa al grano.

\- ¿Con quién? - preguntó él sentándose a su vez en otra silla, ceñudo.

\- Audens Avidius se llama. – le dijo ella – Y ha estado estafando a los tenderos del barrio, amenazándoles con mandarles a prisión si no le dejan llevarse lo que le dé la gana de sus negocios.

Hieronymus Lex se puso inmediatamente serio.

\- Se trata de cargos muy graves, Tempest. – le previno - Necesitaría al menos dos testigos que testifiquen contra Auden Avidius para poder arrestarle.

\- Hay ya tres personas que están dispuestas a testificar. – le dio el papel con la dirección de Ruslan y su amigo Luronk – Un guarda rojo, un orco y una tendera, Jensine, la dueña de "Mejor que Nuevo". Y ella sólo testificará si tú llevas el caso. – le informó – Dime que al menos lo pensarás.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – consintió el otro, súbitamente cansado, levantándose pesadamente de su asiento – Te prometo que lo investigaré mañana mismo.

\- Eres el mejor, Lex. – dijo ella, alegre, y se levantó a su vez, fue derecha a él y le besó en los labios.

El otro le devolvió el beso, contento a su vez.

Cuando se separaron, ella le miró un momento a los ojos. Se le había pasado por la cabeza el pensamiento en ésta última semana y supuso que no estaría tan mal empezar a... unir lazos más estrechamente.

\- Oye... – dijo, tratando de no ponerse nerviosa – Si te apetece, cuando acabes tu turno, podrías quedarte conmigo ésta noche.

El hombre la miró de hito en hito, pálido como un muerto.

\- Tempest... por Talos, ¿qué estás insinuando? - preguntó, súbitamente alarmado – No... las cosas no van así... Si algún día llegáramos a casarnos no te diría que no, pero...

Tempest cazó inmediatamente el pensamiento del capitán al vuelo. Hasta para eso era retrógrado el tío.

Decidió dar un giro brusco a la situación antes de que Lex se sacase conclusiones erróneas con respecto a su moralidad y decoro... que no es que fuera mentira que se lo hubiese sugerido, pero ella no era ninguna cualquiera.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo poniendo cara de absoluto desconcierto – Sólo he dicho que si te querías quedar a hablar y a pasar más rato juntos después de tu turno, ¿qué pensabas que te estaba sugiriendo?

El hombre la miró anonadado y, súbitamente, enrojeció violentamente.

\- Eh... pues yo pensé... - en un momento dado decidió que era mejor callarse ya que, de lo contrario, quedaría como un idiota salido frente a la pura muchacha que tenía por novia. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado siquiera...? - Nada, discúlpame, creo que sólo estoy algo cansado. – sonrió – Los turnos extras le dejan a uno para el arrastre. – en esto que ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y se despidieron con otro castísimo beso en los labios – Te vengo a ver luego, ¿eh?

\- Sí. – asintió la chica poniendo su mejor carita de niña buena hasta que el capitán se marchó y ella cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

 _Dioses, qué poco ha faltado para meter la pata de pleno en mitad de un jodido cenagal_.

Bueno, al menos lo había intentado... y no había ni siquiera quedado mal por ello, había salido bastante airosa del paso.

En realidad tampoco es que el asunto de... bueno... hacer ÉSO le quitara demasiado el sueño. No había prisa. Ya se inventaría alguna excusa para llevárselo a su terreno... o puede que hasta incluso se acabaran casando de verdad y ya todo saldría solo.

Sacó su cena de la mochila y se dispuso a comerse con pan un experimento que había hecho en el fogón de la posada de los Caballeros del Semental Blanco: _Fondue_ de Elsweyr.

Por el nombre podría sonar a cocina bretona, pero no: si era de Elsweyr era cocina khajiita, y de la buena. Había leído la receta en un libro de la biblioteca del Templo Soberano de las Nubes y le había picado la curiosidad.

Lo probó.

 _Está bueno, pero le falta sal._ – opinó Tempest mojando el pan en el queso, aún fundido por efecto del azúcar lunar que llevaba en su elaboración, el cual lo mantenía a punto durante un par o tres de días tras haber sido cocinado.

Conseguir el azúcar había sido tarea ardua, tuvo que hablar con Mazoga al respecto, quien primero la había mirado severamente, pensándose obviamente que la chica quería colocarse o algo así, pero, tras decirle que era para cocinar, la orca le había pedido una segunda ración para ella.

En aquel momento, seguramente, las dos estarían cenando lo mismo. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

Más tarde, Lex vino a verla, y pasaron una velada agradable charlando de esto y de aquello hasta casi la una de la madrugada. Después él se marchó a su Torre de Vigilancia a dormir y ella se metió en la cama, contenta de que, al menos, no tendría que dormir en la choza de Waterfront.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal la noche? - le preguntó Mazoga al día siguiente a las puertas de la ciudad, buscando un carro con el que viajar hasta Cheydinhal.

\- Bien, bien. Me saqué una pasta con las gemas, ¿sabes? - le dijo Tempest muy contenta – Pero me he gastado casi todo lo que me corresponde en arreglar mi daga. – contó, mostrando a su vez su daga élfica, ahora brillante, pulida y afilada.

\- Tu _fondue_ ésa estaba buena. – informó Mazoga – Pero en mi opinión le falta...

\- Sal, ¿verdad? - terminó la chica la frase.

\- Sí.

\- Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo.

Las dos subieron a un carro de transporte y pagaron. El conductor puso inmediatamente en marcha el vehículo.

\- ¿Y qué tal con el policía?, ¿salió bien la cosa? - preguntó la mujer orco maliciosamente.

Tempest enrojeció.

\- No le parece que sea momento... dice que eso cuando nos casemos.

La orsimer lanzó un largo silbido al oír aquello.

\- Acabáramos... – meneó la cabeza – Te ha salido chapado a la antigua.

\- Sí, hija, sí. – suspiró Tempest.

\- Pues yo... – declaró Mazoga orgullosamente – Ya he ganado dos batallas consecutivas en La Arena. Me aceptaron inmediatamente. El Maestro Cuchilla, Owyn, es un hueso duro de roer, pero me parece que le caigo bien.

\- ¿Combates a muerte?

\- Sí, claro. En la modalidad de exhibición ganas una miseria.

\- Dímelo a mí. – murmuró la chica.

\- Y aún no te he contado lo más jugoso. – la orca le guiñó un ojo traviesamente – Sabes quién es Agronak gro-Malog, ¿verdad?

\- ¿El Príncipe Gris dices?

\- El mismo. – confirmó Mazoga – Pues verás... él y yo anduvimos anoche... intercambiando tácticas de lucha dentro de uno de los sacos de dormir que hay en el Escenario Sangriento. – y se echó a reír sonoramente.

Tempest la miraba con los ojos como platos.

\- La madre que te trajo, Mazoga... - meneó la cabeza, tratando de no reírse – Eres de lo que no hay.

\- Soy una orca. – repuso la otra alegremente – No le busques más explicaciones.

Y así anduvieron todo el camino: cotilleando e intercambiando pareceres.

Es lo divertido de tener amigas: ellas te entienden.

* * *

\- Vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí. – los despectivos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, del espigado altmer frente a Tempest la recorrieron de arriba abajo, como si estuviera diseccionándola – No habrás venido a por una recomendación, ¿verdad?

Tempest tragó saliva. Desde que el tiparraco éste se hubiera girado en su dirección para encararla le había recorrido un desagradable escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

\- Pues... va a ser que sí, señor. – aventuró, notando cómo las palabras salían pesadas de su lengua – Es la única que me falta para acceder a la Universidad Arcana.

El hombre estrechó sus ojos sesgados, sopesándola, tanteándola.

\- Bien, sólo por ser tú te daré a elegir entre dos opciones. – expuso secamente – La primera es que acometas cierta tarea para el Gremio, como supongo que habrás estado haciendo en el resto de las sedes para ganarte sus respectivas recomendaciones.

\- Vale, ¿y la otra? - preguntó Tempest, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

El elfo se plantó de dos zancadas a escasos centímetros frente a ella y la encaró más de cerca con una sonrisa sibilina de tijera.

\- La otra es que intentes convencerme... personalmente de que realmente te mereces ésa recomendación.

A Tempest no le gustó nada ni la mirada, ni la sonrisa ni la manera que tuvo de decir aquello.

\- Me quedo con la tarea, gracias. – replicó la chica secamente.

El altmer entonces volvió a alejarse unos pasos, evidentemente contrariado.

\- Muy bien. Veremos si tienes tan buena preparación. – dijo el hombre con aspereza - Había un anillo de Carga en particular que estuve probando hace algún tiempo. No sé cómo, otro estúpido socio puso sus manazas encima y se las arregló para tirarlo al pozo que está detrás del edificio de la sede. – explicó con sumo desdén - Debes recuperar ése anillo por mí. Si lo logras, me plantearé el enviar una recomendación a la Universidad. El pozo está cerrado, así que necesitarás la llave. Deetsan debe tener una copia. Ahora, en marcha. – la despidió con un gesto de la mano, igual que si estuviera largando a un perro.

Aliviada de no tener que seguir tratando con aquel individuo, Tempest se puso manos a la obra y habló con la susodicha Deetsan, quien resultó ser una preciosa argoniana de pálidas escamas verdes, lo cual indicaba su evidente juventud.

La mujer le previno en contra de Falcar, el encargado altmer, avisándole de que a un tal Vidkun, un asociado desaparecido, se le asignó la misma tarea que a ella. Le dio la llave del pozo, unos pergaminos que le rogó que leyera entes de meterse en él y le deseó mucha suerte.

Al salir a la calle, Tempest rodeó el edificio de la sede del Gremio y abrió el pozo. Leyó los pergaminos como Deetsan le había pedido y, tras bajar las escalerillas de hierro, se sumergió en las aguas del interior.

Buceando, se encontró con una raíz de Nirn, mucho moho y el cadáver de un nórdico quien, para su extrañeza, yacía casi en el fondo del pozo.

Al hacer un examen más cercano del pobre desgraciado, se percató que lo que le impedía mantenerse a flote era un anillo oscuro que llevaba puesto en su mano derecha, en el dedo anular.

Quitándoselo, Tempest se percató inmediatamente de por qué el infeliz se había ahogado en el intento: el susodicho anillo de carga pesaba una barbaridad y, pese a los pergaminos que Deetsan le diera, Tempest halló serias dificultades para sacarlo del pozo antes de que el efecto de éstos se desvaneciera y antes de que el aire comenzara a faltarle. Tendría que informar del cadáver allí dentro a la Guardia de la ciudad para que lo sacaran y le dieran el entierro que se merecía.

Tosiendo, la muchacha salió del pozo resoplando, cerrándolo y dejando aquel maldito anillo encima de la tapadera para recuperar el aliento.

Sin embargo, de pronto se vio forzada de espaldas contra la tapadera del pozo y una mano larga le vino a tapar la boca cuando intentó gritar.

Al alzar la vista y encuadrar la imagen de su agresor, se topó de frente con Falcar, el oscuro encargado que le había mandado a aquella tarea suicida.

\- Me imaginé que Deetsan te habría ayudado. – siseó venenosamente el elfo al tiempo que se apretaba contra la pequeña figura de la chica imperial – Nunca se fió de mí... y hace bien, la pobre, intuye lo que le pasó al imbécil de Vidkun, pero no lo sabe a ciencia cierta, ¿verdad? - bisbiseó en el oído de la joven, quien le estaba observando en aquellos momentos aterrada – Y es mejor que lo siga pensando de éste modo o me veré obligado a tirarla de cabeza al pozo, como pienso hacer contigo. – la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante ésta revelación – Pero no sin antes... disfrutarte un poco, ¿qué te parece?

Tempest, frenética, luchó contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Pataleó, le mordió, intentó incluso desenvainar su katana, pero el altmer era más fuerte y más rápido y se deshizo rápidamente del arma en el momento en que comenzó a sacarle la ropa a tirones.

\- ¡Debiste haber elegido la segunda opción, furcia bretona! - exclamó Falcar con sadismo en la mirada, disfrutando del horror de la chica.

Sin embargo, en aquel instante, un alarido furioso les atronó los oídos a ambos y, de una poderosa sacudida, a Tempest le sacaron a su agresor de encima, izándolo a un palmo del suelo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y sumamente asustada, la chica contempló como quien contempla al dios redentor que acude en ayuda del indefenso la alta y musculosa figura de Mazoga asir por el pescuezo al odioso elfo, guiarle como si fuera un simple muñeco de puntillas a apenas unos centímetros del suelo y estamparle la cabeza repetidas veces contra un tabique del edificio de la sede. Habiendo ido a preguntar dentro del Gremio de Magos dónde estaba la muchacha, una argoniana le había dicho que corriera a ayudarla ya que podría ocurrirle algo malo.

Y Mazoga no había tenido que pensárselo dos veces.

\- ¡¿Qué pretendías hacer, eh, cabrón, eh?! - repetía según le iba golpeando - ¡¿A que ahora no somos tan poderosos, eh?!, ¡¿a que te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, _zorra_ altmer?! - recalcó iracunda, furiosa porque casi violan y matan a la única amiga de verdad que había tenido después de Ra'vindra. No más amigos muertos. No como aquella vez. Nunca más - ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, basura!

\- ¡Mazoga!, ¡Mazoga! - Tempest la sacudió del brazo para que volviera a la realidad - ¡Está muerto!, ¡déjalo ya!, ¡déjalo ya! - suplicó.

La orca, una vez repuesta de su ira, se percató que lo que sus manos asían era un cuerpo unido al amasijo de carne sanguinolenta de lo que antes fuera la cabeza de aquel malnacido.

Soltando aquella cosa, la guerrera envolvió rápidamente en un estrecho abrazo a su preciada y pequeña amiga. Tempest le devolvió el abrazo y casi le partió el corazón sentir cómo caían por su cuello los gruesos lagrimones de la orca. Era la primera vez que veía a Mazoga llorar.

Y las dos permanecieron abrazadas llorando en silencio durante lo que se les antojó una Eternidad. En aquel momento ninguna habría querido apartarse de la otra por nada del mundo.

* * *

Una semana tras el incidente en Cheydinhal acaecido con Falcar, ya repuestas las dos mujeres del espanto, llegó a los oídos de Tempest que una muchacha argoniana de Chorrol había desaparecido.

Se llamaba Dar-Ma, y Tempest ya la conocía. Era una chica muy maja de su edad que, nada más llegar a la ciudad en busca de la recomendación de la sede de allí, le había saludado calurosamente, presentándose muy amigablemente y ofreciéndose a hacerle un _tour_ por toda la ciudad.

Tempest había accedido más que otra cosa por pura simpatía ya que se conocía cada ciudad de la provincia cyrodiílica como la palma de su mano.

Le comentó el tema a Mazoga y ambas fueron a informarse a Chorrol como es debido: preguntándole directamente a la madre de la chica, Seed-Neeus, una próspera comerciante argoniana de artículos varios de alta calidad.

\- Así es, mi hija Dar-Ma nunca regresó de Hackdirt. – les confirmó la mujer una vez le preguntaron por su hija - Estoy muy preocupada porque algo haya podido ocurrirle. ¿Podéis ayudarme?

\- Si está en nuestra mano, haremos lo posible por encontrarla. – aseguró Tempest valientemente – Conozco a su hija y me cae bien. No quisiera que le sucediese nada malo.

\- No sé cómo agradeceros vuestra amabilidad. – sonrió la mujer, esperanzada - Se supone que mi hija debía hacer una entrega a Etira Moslin en Hackdirt. Yo empezaría por allí. – apuntó - Por si os sirve de algo, iba con Pétalo, su caballo. Dar-Ma adora a ese animal y nunca lo abandonaría voluntariamente. – añadió, marcándoles en el mapa la ubicación del susodicho pueblo – No está muy lejos, apenas a un par de horas al Sur de la ciudad. Por favor, si la encontráis, traédmela de vuelta sana y salva.

\- No se preocupe, lo haremos.

Y las dos féminas partieron con la tarde cayendo hacia la población de Hackdirt, la cual presentaba el penoso aspecto de un poblacho solitario y en ruinas.

Fueron derechas al único establecimiento de venta del lugar, atendido por la tal Etira Moslin. Al entrar, Tempest y Mazoga no pudieron dejar de notar el aspecto tan... inusual que presentaba la mujer, evidentemente imperial, pero con un rostro... extraño, mal distribuido, casi deforme.

\- No conozco a ninguna Dar-Ma. – casi les escupió la individua, muy desdeñosamente - Si hablas sobre esa maldita estafadora argoniana de Chorrol, a mí también me gustaría saber dónde se encuentra. – esputó - Nunca apareció. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llevar una tienda sin ninguna mercancía? Dile que quiero el siguiente reparto a mitad de precio. – añadió con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir en su mirada torcida.

Ni a Tempest ni a Mazoga les cuadraba aquel pueblo, ni aquella tienda, ni aquella horrible mujer, así que fueron derechas a la también única posada de aquella aldea pseudo-fantasma.

El tabernero, Vlanhonder Moslin, les contó el mismo cuento akaviri. El hombre presentaba un aspecto igualmente extraño que su mujer... o su hermana... o lo que porras fuesen. Mazoga, al mirarle, pensó inmediatamente en un pez, concretamente en un besugo. Sus ojos saltones y ligeramente orientados hacia los lados del cráneo más su nariz picuda y sus prominentes labios contribuyeron en mayor medida a ésa impresión.

\- ¿Quién? No, no he visto a ninguna joven por los alrededores. – negó sistemáticamente - Aunque así fuera, ¿por qué debería saber nada sobre su desaparición? - preguntó airado - No quiero decir que la haya visto alguna vez. – rectificó de inmediato - Porque no es así.

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre sí, rodando los ojos escépticamente.

\- ¿Le arreo un mamporro a ver si así suelta prenda el tío besugo éste? - preguntó Mazoga en voz baja.

\- No, de momento nada de mamporros. – negó la chica con la cabeza - Primero tenemos que investigar un poco.

La mujer orco resopló, pero se plegó a la petición de su amiga quien, en silencio, subió sigilosamente los peldaños de la escalera que daba al segundo piso de la posada, se sacó una ganzúa del bolsillo y trasteó con la cerradura hasta que la abrió.

\- Un día tienes que enseñarme cómo lo haces, Nirn. – musitó la orsimer, asombrada.

La habitación en cuestión estaba patas arriba, como si por allí hubiera pasado un huracán: muebles rotos, la colcha de la cama llena de arañazos, la alfombra arrugada y llena de tierra...

Tempest revolvió el cuarto ansiosamente de arriba abajo hasta que, en uno de los cajones de una encimera rota, halló el diario de Dar-Ma.

Con aquella prueba a su favor, Tempest y Mazoga volvieron a encarar al posadero.

\- De modo que has encontrado un libro. – observó el hombre desdeñosamente - Alguien lo tiene que haber dejado. ¿A mí qué me importa? No, no sé qué le ha pasado. ¿Debería?

\- Deberías si no quieres que mi amiga se enfade y te parta el cráneo en dos con su espada. – le advirtió Tempest señalando a Mazoga, quien en aquel instante esgrimía una peligrosa y colmilluda sonrisa de placer imaginándose filetear a aquel besugo – Venga, haz un pequeño esfuerzo y pon la neuronas en movimiento... o ella te las pondrá por ti.

El hombre observó atentamente la envergadura de la mujer orco y se lo pensó mejor.

\- Ah, sí, te refieres a la chica argoniana. – titubeó – Se me ha debido de olvidar... Cierto, se quedó una noche y luego se marchó. No sé más al respecto.

\- ¿Y para qué iba a querer una chica guapa y perfectamente sana quedarse una noche en éste... ejem... encantador lugar sin hacer la entrega pertinente y luego largarse sin más, eh?

El hombre le dio una mirada gélida con sus ojos de pescado crudo.

\- Mi bisabuelo levantó este sitio, pero eso no te concierne. – replicó sin responder a la pregunta - Hemos estado muy mal, pero tenemos planes para hacer que vuelvan los buenos tiempos de antes. Ya lo verás.

\- ¿Le arreo? - preguntó Mazoga, deseosa de atizarle.

\- Déjale, ya le pillaremos y se le caerán los pantalones en cuanto la Legión venga a investigar. – susurró Tempest mientras salían del establecimiento – De momento nuestra prioridad es Dar-Ma.

Mazoga asintió, frustrada, y ambas entraron en una extraña capilla que coronaba el centro del pueblo. Y era tan extraño ya sólo el hecho de que una población tan pequeña tuviese una capilla, como extraño fue el libro que encontraron sobre el altar del interior.

Parecía una especie de libro ritual, estaba titulado como "Biblia de los Profundos" y su firmante era un tal Irlav Moslin, del año 245 de la Tercera Era. Hacía casi un siglo de aquello.

Al abrirlo, Tempest se topó con un encabezamiento escrito en la lengua común del Imperio, pero lo que venía después no era ni tan siquiera el lenguaje mágico que había leído en los pergaminos. Aquello era otra cosa distinta.

\- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Mazoga mirando por encima de su hombro.

\- No entiendo palabra, no está en nuestra lengua. – determinó la joven imperial, suspirando – Es como una religión o algo así que gira en torno a algo que ellos denominan "los Profundos". Pero, por lo demás, ni idea.

\- Hemos ido a dar con un pueblo lleno de chiflados que montan rituales daédricos, lo que nos faltaba. – concluyó Mazoga cruzándose de brazos.

Y por lo que Tempest podía deducir del libro, que era más bien poco, la orca no es que anduviera muy descaminada en sus suposiciones.

Pero dejaron rápidamente de hablar en cuanto la puerta de la capilla se abrió y entró un hombre precipitadamente en el interior. El individuo en cuestión también presentaba el que parecía ser el extraño "aspecto de Hackdirt" y se dirigió inmediatamente a ellas, temeroso.

\- ¡Salid de aquí!, ¡salid de aquí! - las instó a abandonar la capilla - ¡Si los Hermanos de Hackdirt os ven husmeando por aquí os harán picadillo!, ¡por favor!

Las dos mujeres salieron del edificio, confusas. La noche había caído sobre el perturbador pueblecito y no se oían ni pájaros ni grillos en el calor de la oscuridad.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - preguntó Tempest.

\- ¡Venid a mi casa, rápido! - les chistó el hombre, haciendo gestos frenéticos con las manos - ¡La noche nos protege! ¡Corred antes de que nos vean hablando!

Ellas le siguieron sin hacer más preguntas y, una vez el hombre cerró la puerta a cal y canto y apagó todas las luces, se dispuso a hablar.

\- Debéis creerme, ¡no sabía lo que estaban planeando! - comenzó atropelladamente - Quieren hacerles volver a la superficie. Creo que yo también, pero... ¡ella es del todo inocente!

\- A ver, tranquilízate y explícanos todo con calma, ¿vale? - dijo Tempest tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

\- Yo era sólo un niño cuando vinieron los soldados. Nos escondimos y juramos vengarnos. Pero los Profundos nunca regresaron. – dijo el hombre, sudando a caldo por lo que estaba revelando - Etira, ella es la que encontró los viejos libros. Aprendió las runas, el lenguaje de los Primigenios, cómo volver a hablar con _ellos_ de nuevo. Pero, según dice, quieren sangre o no nos prestarán ayuda.

\- ¿Quiénes son los Profundos?

\- No sé mucho sobre _ellos_. Yo nunca los he visto. Creo que nuestros abuelos les encontraron al cavar en las minas. – explicó el hombre, temblando – Tiempo atrás nos ayudaron, nos hicieron ricos. Pero hubo que pagar un precio terrible. En sangre... y algo peor.

\- ¿Algo peor?

\- ¡No hay tiempo! - chistó el hombre de nuevo - La tienen en las cavernas. ¡La van a sacrificar!, ¿lo entendéis? ¡Tenéis que salvarla! - se hurgó en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una llave de hierro oxidada - Tomad esta llave. – añadió, depositándosela a Tempest en una mano - Abrirá cualquier puerta secreta que haya en las cuevas. Todas las casas del pueblo tienen una. Las cuevas se extienden por debajo de todo el pueblo. Algunas son naturales, otras excavadas a lo largo de los años desde que encontramos a los Profundos. Ahora todas las casas tienen una entrada. - les señaló con el dedo la puerta de su sótano – Bajad por ahí y tened cuidado, todos llegarán a celebrar la asamblea y los ritos dentro de poco, ¡daos prisa!

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, las dos mujeres descendieron por el sótano hasta dar con una trampilla, Tempest usó la llave en ella y descendieron varios niveles de escaleras de mano hasta toparse con la superficie terrosa de las cavernas.

En aquel momento oyeron ruidos extraños procedentes de, a juzgar por sus ecos, varios niveles más abajo.

Más muertas que vivas, Tempest y Mazoga atravesaron sigilosamente los túneles a escondidas hasta que dieron con la chica argoniana.

Estaba prisionera en una jaula donde ya había otros esqueletos de pobres desgraciados que habían perecido antes que ella.

\- ¡Ayudadme, por favor, ayudadme! - suplicó la muchacha, gimiendo lastimeramente. Parecía casi como ida de la realidad a causa del miedo y la desesperación – ¡Por favor, dejad que me vaya, ayudadme a escapar!

\- Tranquila, Dar-Ma, tranquila, no grites. – susurró Tempest al tiempo que se sacaba otra ganzúa del bolsillo y comenzaba a trastear con la cerradura de la jaula – Tu madre nos envía. Está muy preocupada por ti. – añadió como si hubiera estado deseando decir aquellas palabras a lo largo de todo el día – Te vamos a sacar de éste sitio.

\- ¡Oh, gracias, gracias! - susurró la chica, emocionada, mientras brillantes lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su fino rostro escamoso - ¡Sois las primeras caras amigas que veo desde que llegué a este lugar infernal!

\- ¡Date prisa, Nirn!, ¡date prisa! - la chistó Mazoga nerviosamente – Noto cómo se acercan... son muchos... veinte, tal vez más...

Tras unos cuantos intentos fallidos a causa de los nervios y el miedo, Tempest finalmente se hizo con el mecanismo y logró liberar a la muchacha argoniana de su prisión. La chica prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos y Tempest la asió con fuerza, como si temiera perderla en el camino.

Mazoga, cada vez más nerviosa, tomó a las dos en sus brazos con su sola fuerza y corrió a esconderse con ellas en un enorme saliente rocoso de un metro de alto por tres de largo. Esperaron agazapadas, presa de una extraña estupefacción que no les permitía abstenerse de mirar desde su escondite.

Tras un rato que se les hizo eterno, varios de los lugareños de Hackdirt, entre ellos los Moslin, todos ellos de extrañas y torcidas facciones, hicieron acto de aparición para llevarse a la prisionera. Sin embargo, al ver la jaula vacía, todos y cada uno de ellos entraron en estado de pánico.

Se dispersaron para buscarla, armaron un gran barullo y sólo Etira Moslin y otra mujer más joven, ésta vez con cara de lenguado a juicio de Mazoga, se quedaron vigilando la cámara donde estaban las tres féminas escondidas.

Pero fue entonces cuando los ruidos que habían estado oyendo desde que bajaran a las cavernas aumentaron de volumen hasta que comprendieron que no se trataba de simples ruidos: aquello era un lenguaje, vocalizado, fluido y con los matices y entonaciones propias de cualquier lengua articulada.

En aquel momento, petrificadas, Mazoga, Tempest y Dar-Ma contemplaron varias sombras que, poco a poco, tomaron la forma de unas figuras ligeramente antropomorfas. Y era ése "ligeramente" lo que las hacía carecer por completo de ésa humanidad presente en el resto de razas mortales que poblaban Mundus: aquellos... seres se erguían sobre dos patas, andando irregularmente, siendo sin embargo casi un híbrido entre hombre y pez. Su cabeza era de pescado, con ojos saltones que no pestañeaban nunca, mientras que su cuerpo, de vaga diferenciación sexual entre unos y otros individuos, era de un verde grisáceo, brillante, resbaladizo, de abdomen blanquecino y espina dorsal escamosa. Al lado del cuello tenían agallas palpitantes y sus largas zarpas poseían membranas interdigitales.

Las dos mujeres, cabeza-lenguado y Etira Moslin, se apartaron temerosas y, al ver los seres la jaula vacía a su vez, montaron en cólera y se abalanzaron sobre ellas.

Cabeza-lenguado logró zafarse y salir corriendo, pero la Moslin no corrió tan buena suerte.

Las tres mujeres tras la roca observaron horrorizadas desde su posición cómo aquellos... seres se arrojaban sobre Etira Moslin y, tras hacerle la ropa jirones, la forzaron a tumbarse de espaldas en el suelo y, mientras cuatro de ellos la sujetaban por brazos y piernas con sus manos membranosas, otro comenzó, por no hallar una palabra mejor para definirlo, a aparearse con ella.

La mujer, tras forcejear un rato, se relajó súbitamente y dejó que aquel ser anfibio la poseyera. Parecía como ida, pero no del mismo modo en que un prisionero es forzado contra su voluntad y huye de su propia mente como defensa, no, la mujer parecía hasta inclusive... relajada, lo mismo que si acabara de beberse dos frascos de skooma concentrado y no se percatase de la atrocidad que estaba sucediéndole.

Dar-Ma desvió la vista y se refugió en el abrazo de Tempest, quien a su vez había cerrado los ojos con fuerza mientras oraba en silencio por despertar de aquella pesadilla.

\- _"Ph'nglui mg'ugthaa Yog-Sothoth Mhhg'gthaa **Phlegeth** wgah'nagl fhtagn."_ \- oyeron las tres que recitaban los seres aquellos con sus voces chirriantes de matices variables mientras el resto de criaturas alrededor de la acción desarrollada sobre la tendera alternaban extraños movimientos que incluían el erguirse un momento para después ponerse a cuatro patas y agitarse como animales, como si se tratara de alguna especie de ritual u oración colectiva.

Tempest sintió en un momento la mano enfundada en acero de Mazoga venirse a posar sobre su muñeca para rodearla y tirar suavemente de ella. La imperial abrió los ojos y, aún con la argoniana entre sus brazos, asintió inmediatamente vio el gesto que la mujer orco le hacía con la cabeza, indicándole una dirección para escabullirse de aquella... jauría de monstruos.

Tomó la mano de Mazoga, asió del codo a Dar-Ma rápidamente instando a ésta última a que guardara silencio, y las tres se deslizaron sigilosamente hacia la cámara anterior donde ascendieron los metros de desnivel cuesta arriba hasta dar con la primera cámara por donde habían descendido desde la escalera de la trampilla que daba a la casa de Jiv Hiriel, el hombre que las había ayudado antes.

Salieron a la superficie temblorosas, atormentadas por las cosas horribles que habían visto ahí abajo, y, una vez vieron al extraño y pálido imperial de ojos saltones esperándolas con una mirada mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza, supieron inmediatamente que no debían preguntar.

\- Debéis marcharos lo antes posible, antes de que el resto de los Hermanos de Hackdirt os encuentren y os lleven de vuelta ante _ellos._ – instruyó rápidamente, haciendo gestos impacientes con las manos – Tu caballo está pastando junto al mío en las ruinas de la casa abandonada. – le dijo a la joven Dar-Ma – Llevároslos a los dos y nunca regreséis a Hackdirt. Extended rumores de naturaleza daédrica en torno al lugar y, con un poco de suerte, los de la Legión vendrán y acabarán con todo el pueblo como hicieran antes. No deseo que su mal continúe latente por los siglos de los siglos hasta que comience a expandirse.

\- Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? - inquirió Tempest, apenada.

\- Yo acabaré igual que _ellos._ – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa afligida – Todos en éste pueblo somos un cruce originado entre seres humanos y los Profundos. – susurró – Tal vez tarde unos años, tal vez unas semanas, pero el cambio es inevitable.

Las tres féminas, no queriendo oír ni una palabra más, se marcharon dando las gracias y corrieron hacia las ruinas que el hombre les había indicado.

\- ¿Y esto es un caballo? - resopló Mazoga al ver aquella bestia vieja y grisácea de aspecto mulero pastando a lado del caballo de la joven Dar-Ma, Pétalo – Éste pobre animal apenas se tiene en pie. Será mejor que vayáis vosotras en el otro caballo. Si éste aguanta mi peso será de milagro y no creo que tolere ni la carga de una mosca de más. Sin ofender.

Tempest y Dar-Ma asintieron sin objetar y, tras montar las tres rápidamente, Tempest agarrada de Dar-Ma, pensando en lo mucho que odiaba montar en los malditos caballos, partieron sin demora a Chorrol.

En el camino, antes de llegar, para tranquilizarse, cantaron entre todas una canción infantil que se sabían de memoria.

**_"Ésta yegua no es mi vieja yegua gris, no es mi vieja yegua gris, no es mi vieja yegua gris..."_ **

* * *

Tempest y Mazoga caminaban tranquilamente al día siguiente por el Camino Negro hacia la Ciudad Imperial. Con el viejo equino gris siguiéndolas a paso tortuga mientras Mazoga le tiraba de vez en cuando de la brida del hocico.

\- Lo que todavía no entiendo es por qué te has querido quedar con ése caballo. – le dijo Tempest meneando la cabeza - ¡Míralo!, está para los leones.

\- Por eso precisamente lo quiero, me disgustaría fastidiar un caballo joven con muchas galopadas por delante.

La chica imperial la miró sin entender.

\- ¿Has comido alguna vez caballo, Nirn? - le preguntó la orca con una sonrisa colmilluda – ¿Con cebollas, pimiento, patatas y especias?

Tempest negó con la cabeza, sorprendida. No es que le escandalizara, como a la mayoría de la gente de a pie, eso de comer caballos. Había pasado en su vida la suficiente hambre como para no despreciar tan fácilmente la carne. Y carne de caballo tampoco sonaba tan mal. Peor sonaba la carne de perro, de gato o incluso de rata.

Además, si los orcos eran tan aficionados a comer caballo, por algo sería. Bueno tenía que estar.

\- Pues conozco a alguien en la Ciudad Imperial, concretamente la dueña de los establos, que sabe hacer un guiso de grupa de caballo que te chupas los dedos. – concluyó Mazoga, feliz - ¿Te hace?

\- Tras lo de ayer, un buen guiso me hace muchísimo, Mazoga. - asintió Tempest de buena gana – Además, he de ir a la Ciudad Imperial ya que le prometí a Lex estar presente mañana en el evento conmemorativo que van a realizar por la muerte del Emperador Uriel Septim el primer día de Fuego del Hogar, el aniversario de justo cuando el público conoció la noticia. – explicó - Igualmente, nunca está de más probar cosas nuevas.

\- A Snak le encantará oír eso, y seguro que se alegrará de que le lleve carne para una semana. No siempre puede permitírselo.

\- ¿Snak?, ¿así se llama ésa mujer?

\- Sí, Snak gra-Bura, dueña de los establos "Caballo Alazán". Hoy cenaremos bien, Nirn, muy bien. – dijo mientras se relamía, frotándose el estómago con impaciencia.

Y el achacoso caballo, que intuía su final cada vez más próximo, las anduvo frenando todo lo que pudo. Que se fastidiaran, si se lo iban a comer, que primero sudasen un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo Lovecraftiano (para los que no lo sepáis, la misión del pueblo de Hackdirt hace referencia a una novela corta de H. P. Lovecraft "La sombra sobre Innsmouth" que habla de los Profundos sobre los que acabáis de leer. En el juego no salen, así que he tomado referencias de su descripción directamente del relato).
> 
> "Ésta yegua no es mi vieja yegua gris" es de Los Simpsons.


	12. "Aquelarre"

_**"Hija de la Tempestad"** _

* * *

**Cap. 11: _Aquelarre_.**

* * *

Las cosas habían cambiado en muy poco tiempo. Lo sentía a cada paso que daba, lo olía en el aire, lo percibía en el mismo ambiente.

No es que le fueran mal las cosas, había conseguido acceder a la Universidad Arcana y, en aquellos momentos, estaba estudiando a conciencia, hincando codos, leyendo mucho y asistiendo a muchos seminarios que daban los más avezados en sus correspondientes escuelas y materias. Estaba aprendiendo.

Pero no sólo en materias mágicas, no, estaba aprendiendo Historia, remontada incluso a antes de Tiber Septim y la unificación del Imperio de Tamriel.

Había cosas que le aburrían sobremanera y otras que encontraba mucho más interesantes. La Botánica, por ejemplo, se enlazaba con la Alquimia y el tema de mezclar ingredientes y memorizar cuáles hervir, cuáles machacar en el mortero y cuáles decantar se le daba bastante bien a Tempest. Lo único gracioso es que su mayor especialidad, parecía ser, era la elaboración del arte de los venenos.

Ni pociones curativas, ni brebajes potenciadores o elixires mágicos, nada, lo suyo eran los venenos.

Tal vez porque era lo más fácil de obtener y lo más útil a su juicio a la hora de defenderse. Había hasta venenos volátiles que, al precipitar o ser agitados con mucha fuerza, estallaban. No es que fueran gran cosa, ya que asustaban más que hacer daño, pero contra las fieras de los caminos, los salteadores e incluso toros furiosos que te persiguen para pincharte el culo con sus cuernos cuando has entrado en la finca de su amo sin permiso... eran de lo mejorcito.

También seguía con su trabajo de ganar ingresos aquí y allá, pero ya no tenía por qué preocuparse del tema de los alojamientos: en cada ciudad tenía comida, techo y cama gratis.

Seguía llamando a Mazoga, seguía viendo a Lex, seguía visitando a Martin al menos una vez por semana para llevarle dinero, informarse de los progresos con los Portones y la investigación sobre el Amanecer Mítico, que seguía parada tras meses y meses de infructuosas búsquedas, y para amenizar la aburridísima vida en reclusión del sacerdote imperial, quien ya se había acabado habituando al silencio y la rutina diarios en el Templo Soberano de las Nubes.

La vida seguía su curso más o menos apaciblemente, con pocos ingresos, muchos libros e ingredientes y una dinámica que, de no haber sido Tempest una criatura vital, nerviosa e inquieta, nunca hubiera podido aguantar aquel ritmo de vida tan desenfrenado.

Había empezado a desarrollar ojeras, eso sí, y su cuerpecillo adolescente se había endurecido y fibrado por el esfuerzo físico. A ver, tampoco es que se hubiera puesto cachas, seguía siendo una chiquilla finúsquila kilo cuarto, pero resistía más tiempo corriendo y haciendo ejercicio y seguía teniendo muy buen humor y apetito. El único problema a su nueva condición física es que aún estaba más plana que antes por efecto de la tonificación muscular.

Bueno, no se puede tener todo en ésta vida.

A veces soñaba despierta con los trabajos que había hecho para el Gremio de Ladrones. No es que le llamase el vicio de afanar lo ajeno, pero sí era bien cierto que el tema del dinero movía vidas y aseguraba una plácida vejez en caso de que todo lo demás te fallase. Y con el Gremio había ganado muchísimo dinero.

Tempest a menudo pensaba en el futuro, en la restauración de poder con Martin sentado en el Trono del Imperio, en la clausura definitiva de los Portones al Oblivion una vez los Fuegos del Dragón volvieran a encenderse en el Templo del Único, en qué haría ella después... porque tenía intención de tomarse unas buenas vacaciones.

Si conseguía dinero igual hasta se permitiría el lujo de viajar a Morrowind y ver con sus propios ojos las maravillas de las que Eidon le habló aquella vez; o visitar las cálidas arenas de Elsweyr, el hogar nativo de Nela; o, incluso, arriesgarse a salir del Continente para visitar Akavir y ver a los hombres-mono con sus propios ojos. Siendo una Cuchilla no le sería muy difícil concertar un arreglo con Jauffre para que le mandase con algunos Hermanos Cuchillas en términos de peregrinaje. Seguro que hasta el viejo Maestro lo aprobaría y le parecería muy adecuado.

Bueno... todo esto en la suposición de que Lex le dejase hacerlo. Era un hombre... ciertamente muy convencional en muchos aspectos de la vida diaria. Se notaba que había sido criado en el seno de una familia muy religiosa, de costumbres rígidas y un tanto... arcaicas.

Era un hombre de honor, sin duda, un hombre de los que hacen lo que se espera de ellos, que alcanza todas las cotas, asume responsabilidades, llega a las expectativas... pero tenía una mente muy cerrada, era minucioso en el detalle hasta decir basta, Tempest nunca podía ser del todo coloquial con él y... tenía que adornarle mucho las cosas y contarle muchas medias verdades para que no se enfadase con ella.

Ya le había visto en compañía de Mazoga, y desaprobaba firmemente su amistad con la orca, no ya por su raza, sino porque el hombre entendía que una mujer como aquella iba exudando pelea por cada poro, un auténtico imán para los líos y las... "aventuras" que tan poco apropiadas le parecían para una señorita.

Dentro de su cerradísimo margen, Tempest entendía que el capitán, dentro de lo que cabe, era extremadamente permisivo con ella en lo concerniente a sus trabajos y sus ingresos (pese al frecuente adorno con el que la chica se los presentaba) y Tempest tenía paciencia. Al fin y al cabo, las personas pueden evolucionar y mejorar. Ella era la viva prueba de ello.

\- Oye novata, deja de dormirte en los laureles y muele a conciencia ésos pétalos de belladama. – le amonestó en aquel momento la voz aflautada de la bretona Julienne Fanis, alquímica reconocida y cabeza del Lustratorium en la Universidad Arcana, sacándola por completo de sus ensoñaciones – Para elaborar un ungüento neutralizador de veneno a nivel cutáneo es preciso que no haya un solo grumo en la molienda de belladama o, al filtrar, el veneno podría pasar a la mezcla final y, en vez de tener una pomada curativa, tendremos un veneno más con el que salgan llagas, la sangre se infecte y, como resultado de TU negligencia, la carne a tratar se necrose.

Al notar todas las miradas del resto de estudiantes en la sala posarse sobre ella, Tempest agachó la cabeza y empleó más brío con el mazo y el mortero de madera sin decir ésta boca es mía.

Su tendencia a que los venenos le salieran como churros le estaba reportando serios problemas en las clases de Alquimia. Si no eran cosas básicas como mezclar vegetales y frutas para conseguir poco más que batidos de proteínas o la clásica poción sanadora hecha con trigo y alas de mariposa monarca; el resto acababan derivando en mejunjes varios con los que, como mínimo, o acababas vomitando o te salían sarpullidos.

Y ella lo intentaba hacer bien, de veras que lo intentaba, pero...

\- ¿Me estás prestando atención o sólo vienes a mi clase a calentar la silla?

No había manera.

Tempest se levantó calmadamente de su banqueta, recogió los ingredientes que _ella_ misma había recolectado con tanto esfuerzo por el bosque (porque no, a los novatos no les dejaban tocar el Jardín Botánico de la Universidad), asió SU equipo de alquimia comprado con SU oro y se marchó de la sala sin mediar una sola palabra con la instructora.

Si la tipa tenía problemas intestinales no era asunto suyo, era una borde y pasaba olímpicamente de tener que estarle aguantando semejantes gilipolleces día sí, día también.

¿Que sólo sabía hacer pociones básicas y venenos? Pues vale, le bastaban para sus propósitos. Ella no estaba allí para llegar a ser una gran hechicera ni para acabar dando clases a alumnos marisabidillos. Ella estaba allí para aprender cosas útiles y, si no podía con algún campo de enseñanza en particular, pues a otra cosa, mariposa.

Tratando de contener su mal genio, Tempest caminó por las salas vacías de la Universidad para calmarse un poco hasta que, pensando en despejarse un rato, dejó sus enseres alquímicos en los dormitorios de los estudiantes, se cambió de ropa, se hizo una cola caballo (algo inusual en ella ya que prefería una trenza o ir con los pelos locos al viento), agarró una bandolera de fieltro que se había comprado para ir con su oro y otras menudencias mientras su estancia en cualquier ciudad de la provincia se prolongase más tiempo del normal y marchó con paso ligero fuera de las puertas de aquel recinto del saber arcano para integrarse con el resto de mortales, mucho más de su agrado que los magos elitistas de la Universidad.

Respiró aire durante una media hora en la que estuvo paseando tranquilamente por el Distrito de los Jardines Élficos y, acordándose que aún no había vendido el diamante aquel del que no había modo de deshacerse, fue derecha al Barrio del Mercado y entró a la joyería "Diamante Rojo", ésta vez ya abierta.

Una vez en el interior del establecimiento, tratando de que no se le pusieran los dientes largos con todo el muestrario de collares, sortijas, pendientes, brazaletes y demás adornos caros, se plantó ante el elegante mostrador de cristal tras el cual se hallaba de pie el dueño, Hamlof Diente-Rojo, un nórdico ya viejo, extremadamente pálido y ojeroso y ataviado todo él en terciopelo y seda negra. Parecía, más que un joyero, un enterrador.

\- Bienvenida seas, señorita, al "Diamante Rojo". - fue el saludo que el hombre le dispensó – Un guiño, si así lo prefieres, a la famosa gema Real el Amuleto de Reyes. – explicó - Estás hablando con Hamlof Diente-Rojo, dime en qué puedo servirte.

A Tempest casi le entró ardor de estómago al recordar la perdida gema por la que tantas penurias se habían ido sucediendo en cadena.

\- Bien yo... - comenzó, no muy segura de si sonaba de buen gusto tratar de vender algo en una joyería – Tengo una piedra que quizás le interese comprar. Jensine me derivó aquí hace unas semanas, pero estaba cerrado.

\- Ah, sí. – convino el nórdico – Ataxia. Un mal al parecer muy común en Cyrodiil. Hube de guardar reposo. Muéstrame ésa piedra que traes, jovencita. – dijo tranquilamente mientras extendía la mano enorme y pálida hacia ella.

Tempest hurgó en su bandolera, sacó la gema en cuestión, que traía envuelta en una tela para que no se estropease (ignoraba que los diamantes, ciertamente, no se rallan con facilidad), lo desenvolvió ante los atónitos ojos del nórdico y se lo entregó.

\- ¿Qué me da por eso? - inquirió la chica haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza.

\- Espera un momento. – dijo el hombre sacando de su estuche personal de trabajo como joyero y tallista un pequeño catalejo que se colocó en su ojo derecho para examinar la gema más detalladamente - ¡Por Ysmir! - murmuró asombrado - ¡Es de verdad!

 _Pues claro que es de verdad, so lelo._ – pensó Tempest enarcando una ceja.

\- Te ofrezco ochenta monedas por él. – declaró el nórdico finalmente.

_Vale, ya empezamos con los regateos de rigor._

\- De eso nada. – negó la chica – Vale mucho más y lo sabe. Ciento sesenta.

Al hombre casi le dio un patatús al oír aquella cifra.

\- Noventa y cinco. – probó, no muy seguro.

\- Ciento cuarenta. – exigió Tempest.

\- ¡Shor bendito! - exclamó el nórdico escandalizado - ¡Eso es mucho dinero!

\- Seguro que usted lo vende por doscientos. – replicó Tempest inflexible.

\- ¿No puede ser un poco menos? - casi rogó el hombre.

\- Muy bien. Ciento treinta y cinco.

\- ¡Ysmir de mi alma!

\- He bajado el precio.

\- ¡Yo me refería a una bajada más significativa!

\- Oiga, si quiere sacar mucho dinero en poco tiempo, póngase a vender elixires de pega.

El joyero se llevó una mano a la frente, atacado por un súbito dolor de cabeza.

\- Los Dioses me amparen... y parecía inofensiva. – se quejó – Está bien, te lo compro por ciento treinta.

\- He dicho ciento treinta y cinco. – recalcó Tempest con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia – No me regatee más.

\- ¡Dame un respiro, muchacha!

\- Bueno, vale, ciento treinta y tres.

\- ¡Talos mío!

\- ¿Lo toma o lo deja?

Al final, tras mucho tira y afloja, Tempest se llevó sus ciento treinta y tres _septims_ , una sensación de triunfo que no se la quitaba nadie y un número recién salido de imprenta del _"Mensajero del Caballo Negro"_ : _"¡Aumento de los rituales a la Madre Noche!"._

Mientras se encaminaba a comprarse un par de manzanas, Tempest se leyó la prensa con verdadera curiosidad.

Hablaba de un tal Claudius Arcadia, que había sido encarcelado por realizar un ritual de llamada a la Hermandad Oscura con objeto de que la infame Organización se hiciera cargo de sus rencillas personales.

Parecía ser que bastaba con hacerse con un libro descatalogado de título _"Un beso, querida Madre"_ , seguir las instrucciones (las cuales, por cierto, incluían prácticamente la exhumación de un cadáver entero) y convenir el trato con el asesino de turno.

Luego también hablaba de la campaña personal que el Comandante Adamus Phillida estaba llevando a cabo en contra de semejantes rituales (madero de alto rango obsesionado con detener a toda una Organización criminal, de qué le sonaba a Tempest todo eso...), quien exigía respeto por los ciudadanos del Imperio y amenazaba con detener a cualquiera que osase atentar contra las leyes vigentes contratando a aquellos mercaderes del crimen.

Tempest, desde luego, no se creía ni media palabra del asunto. Que le parecía bien que arrestasen a la gente por profanar tumbas y exhumar cadáveres, pero el tema de la supuesta Hermandad Oscura... por favor, que no tenía cinco años, aquello no eran más que cuentos de brujas para mantener al vulgo controlado.

Lo del Morag Tong en Morrowind tras su decisivo encuentro con Eidon se lo creía, vaya que sí, pero ésas cosas en Cyrodiil eran básicamente impensables. Que estaban en la Tercera Era, por Akatosh...

Meneando la cabeza pensativamente, Tempest decidió que le apetecía hablar con alguien, chismorrear un poco; y la persona indicada para los chismes era Jensine, la tendera de "Mejor que Nuevo". Así pues la joven, con sus manzanas y su periódico en mano, tiró los pasos en dirección a la tienda en cuestión, la nórdica sin duda se alegraría de verla, últimamente le había visto el negocio un tanto vacío...

\- Hey, Tempest. - saludó con la voz un tanto apagada - ¿Vienes a vender algo? No creo que pueda permitirme comprar nada ahora...

Tempest negó con la cabeza, percibiendo inmediatamente el estado de abatimiento de la mujer.

\- No, tranquila, sólo venía a comentarte acerca del último número del _"Mensajero del Caballo Negro"_. Han detenido a un profanador de tumbas.

\- A un resentido que contrató a la Hermandad Oscura, querrás decir. - le corrigió la nórdica severamente - Dioses, mira que he llegado a pelearme con guardias y tenderos por cosas graves... pero _jamás_ se me ocurriría contratar a ésos cortacuellos para solucionar mis rencillas personales. Incluso con el tema de Thoronir y eso de que nos esté arruinando el negocio a los demás tenderos con sus precios rebajados... ni aún así contrataría sicarios.

\- ¿Que os están arruinando los negocios? - preguntó Tempest cambiando drásticamente de tema, incómoda con hablar acerca de asuntos asesinos y de Organizaciones inexistentes - ¿Por qué?, ¿qué les pasa a los precios de ése tal Thoronir?

\- ¡Sus precios son escandalosamente bajos! - exclamó Jensine furiosa - ¡No podemos competir con ellos!

Tempest se rascó la cabeza un momento, desorientada. Ella no entendía cómo funcionaba el tema de mantener un negocio a flote y sólo pensaba como compradora. Los precios bajos no le parecían nada malo, todo lo contrario.

\- Mira... - comenzó sin dejar traslucir sus pensamientos, ya que sin duda ofendería a la tendera - Explícamelo todo con puntos y comas, que yo no entiendo cómo va esto de regentar una tienda...

Jensine suspiró.

\- Soy la presidenta de la _Sociedad de Mercaderes Afectados_. Hace poco que hemos formado este grupo con el objetivo de mantener un equilibrio económico justo y saludable en la ciudad. - explicó pausadamente - No todos los comerciantes son miembros, pero poco a poco estamos intentando convencerlos para que se unan. Todo iba bien hasta que Thoronir abrió su tienda en las cercanías.

Tempest comenzaba a entender.

\- Y os quita la clientela. - asumió.

\- Exactamente. - confirmó Jensine asintiendo - Vendiendo todo tipo de mercancías, rebaja los precios como no te puedes imaginar. No siempre vende lo mismo que nosotros, pero sigue siendo un problema.

\- Sí, no es que afecte sólo a tu negocio, sino a las tiendas de alquimia, de ropa...

Jensine asintió nuevamente.

\- Los compradores tienden a gastar su dinero allí. Y nosotros nos quedamos sin clientela. - continuó - La cosa se está poniendo fea, y algunos de nosotros puede que tengamos que cerrar nuestras tiendas. - suspiró - Se niega rotundamente a unirse a la Sociedad o tan siquiera hablar del tema. Estamos convencidos de que trama algo.

\- No, si por cómo me lo pintas, no parece trigo limpio. - convino la chica.

\- Ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo, puesto que nos conoce. - dijo Jensine - Hay una buena recompensa para quien lo lleve ante la justicia. - añadió subrayando esto último con la esperanza de que la chica se prestase a la tarea.

Y no erró.

\- Hombre... - comenzó Tempest ya con los dientes largos por el dinero que podría ganar - Si quieres, yo podría investigarle a ver qué saco.

La dependienta sonrió.

\- Sabía que dirías eso. - rió - Así que sí, confío en ti y en que nos puedas sacar del apuro. Todavía me acuerdo de tu mediación con el tema de Audens Avidius y, en nombre de la Sociedad, te doy las gracias por tus desvelos.

Tempest enrojeció cual amapola.

\- Vale, sí... - balbuceó aturullada – Que me voy a ver al Thoronir ése. Veremos qué me cuenta.

\- No gran cosa. – asumió la nórdica meneando la cabeza – Si oculta algo, ten por seguro que no soltará prenda.

\- Confía en mí, le cazaré. – aseguró la chica mientras salía por la puerta, haciendo repiquetear la campanilla del marco.

Al salir a la calle, anduvo mirando cada cartel de cada negocio hasta que, enfrente de la librería "Primera Edición", encontró la tienda del tal Thoronir: "El Monedero Abundante".

Ya de por sí el nombre de la tienda incitaba a echar un vistazo a la mercancía con la promesa de conseguir alguna que otra ganga, con lo que Tempest entró, saludó y se dispuso a echar una ojeada.

El establecimiento no era lo que se dice lujoso, pero estaba limpio y muy ordenado. Había muchísimas estanterías y mesitas llenas a rebosar de esto y de lo otro. Tempest encontró finalmente unos pendientes de plata de lo más monos.

Sabía que los metales nobles no eran lo que se dice precisamente baratos, así que, con toda tranquilidad, se encaminó hacia el mostrador y habló con el bajito bosmer que encontró al otro lado.

Era rubio, con ojos verdes de duende muy sesgados y tenía cara de bonachón, a Tempest no le pareció mala persona.

\- Espero poder ayudarte. – dijo el elfo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Tempest sonrió. La verdad es que los bosmeri, concretamente los hombres, le parecían criaturas de lo más cándidas y tiernas que había sobre la faz de Nirn, parecían niños...

\- Oiga, ¿qué precio tienen los pendientes de aquel estante? - preguntó la chica señalando en la dirección de lo que quería.

El hombre salió de detrás de su mostrador y caminó tranquilamente donde le indicaba la chiquilla.

\- ¿Éstos? - inquirió mostrándoselos.

\- Sí.

\- Para ti se quedan en cinco _septims_.

Tempest abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquella revelación. Estaban tiradísimos de precio. Así no tenías ni que regatear...

\- Oh... - dijo, completamente descolocada, mirando los pendientes con deseo – Pues... me los llevo. – se le escapó.

Al final le había podido más el capricho que el sentido común. Con aquel precio perfectamente podían ser robados.

\- ¡Magnífico! - exclamó el encantador bosmer alegremente mientras los tomaba de la estantería y regresaba a su mostrador – Aquí los tienes, jovencita.

\- Gracias... - balbuceó la chica mientras sacaba su bolsa y pagaba, totalmente desorientada. Aquel hombre parecía tan amable y era tan simpático... no le cabía en la cabeza a Tempest que pudiera ser un ladrón o un sinvergüenza. Decidió tantear terreno – Una selección fabulosa, si me lo permite. – dijo echando un vistazo con la cabeza alrededor.

El bosmer asintió entusiasmado.

\- Bueno, ¡gracias! - sonrió alegremente - Debes verlo no como una buena colección de artículos, sino como si hubieras encontrado un tesoro; nunca sabes lo que tendré en existencias.

Y era verdad, para qué negarlo. Una chica como ella, caprichosa y con poco dinero para gastarlo en tonterías, se podría tirar a gusto toda una tarde buceando entre aquella avalancha de cosas bonitas y llevarse de aquí y de allá. Thoronir tenía el negocio del siglo.

\- Por tu cara deduzco que te estás preguntando de dónde saco todos estos objetos tan fantásticos. – le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de pilluelo - Te diré lo mismo que a los demás: todo depende de los contactos que tengas. Mis fuentes son buenas, pero son secretas. – constató - En cualquier caso, diviértete echando un vistazo y cuando quieras comprar algo, llámame. – añadió muy ufano mientras le hacía entrega de los pendientes que había comprado - ¡Gracias por tu compra!

\- Uh... - Tempest, cada vez más desconcertada, se despidió con la mano mientras abría la puerta que daba a la calle – Que pase un buen día.

La verdad es que, al salir del establecimiento, pensó inmediatamente en dos cosas: que ahora tendría que perforarse las orejas para poder lucir los pendientes y que seguiría al elfo tras su jornada laboral. Le parecía demasiado simpático y quizás eso fuera lo que nublara su juicio. Así que, a las ocho menos cuarto de la tarde, se apostó en una esquina cercana a "El Monedero Abundante" y esperó mientras mordisqueaba una manzana.

Cuando el hombre salió y echó la llave a su local, Tempest le siguió a una buena distancia de tal manera que Thoronir no se percatase de que le andaban tras sus pasos.

Anduvo prácticamente el resto de la tarde tras el elfo viéndole caminar, sentarse en la zona ajardinada del Distrito de los Jardines Élficos, ponerse a leer e irse derecho a una posada para cenar. Tempest se pertrechó bien de magdalenas y bollos y le siguió incluso después de medianoche. Porque Thoronir volvió al Distrito del Mercado, torció a la derecha de su negocio y se metió en la zona donde Tempest tenía localizada una de las varias entradas de la Ciudad Imperial a la red de alcantarillas.

Pero Thoronir no bajó a las alcantarillas, sino que se dirigió hacia un enorme nórdico rubio quien, al parecer, le estaba esperando.

Tras una intensa charla en la cual el nórdico rubio, que pasaba por el nombre de Agamir, se dedicó básicamente a intimidar al diminuto elfo y a obligarle a comprar un pedido de ropa que en aquellos momentos no le hacía falta.

Thoronir aceptó obedientemente el trato del tal Agamir y éste desapareció en la oscuridad de las calles. Tempest decidió seguirle para ver dónde iba.

Tras andar un rato en pos del enorme nórdico, éste se metió en una vivienda de piedra de dos pisos, típicas de la Ciudad Imperial, ubicada en la Plaza de Talos.

Sabiendo ya dónde vivía, Tempest anduvo los próximos dos días observando a Agamir, aprendiéndose su rutina y sus entradas y salidas de la casa.

En una de ésas, sobre las seis de la tarde, Tempest vio cómo el nórdico salía de la casa y aprovechó la ocasión.

Cuidando de que ninguno de los Latasardinas de la Legión la pillase _in fraganti_ , la chica forzó la cerradura con una de sus ganzúas y se introdujo en la vivienda. No halló gran cosa en las plantas superiores, de modo que bajó al sótano a ver qué podía descubrir.

Y vaya si descubrió.

Decorando el suelo y los muebles a partes iguales con su horror, Tempest se encontró desplazándose en mitad de un maremágnum de muerte y podredumbre: sangre seca, probablemente de los cadáveres exhumados cuyos restos yacían troceados y desperdigados por el suelo de aquel sótano inmundo, salpicando el suelo y la horrible mesa donde el animal aquel llevaba a cabo sus horribles mutilaciones.

Ya no es que sólo robase a los muertos, es que los vendía por piezas a saber a qué nigromante o practicante de la magia negra lo suficientemente perturbado como para comprar todo aquel muestrario macabro de restos humanos.

Ahogando una súbita arcada, la chica dio un paso atrás y se tropezó con una enorme pala que cayó al suelo del pavimento estrepitosamente, volviéndola histérica en un momento.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele, literalmente, por la boca, Tempest tomó la dichosa pala, se dirigió hacia otra mesa llena de sangre sobre la que descansaban varias velas encendidas y, en cuyo centro, reposaba un enorme tomo de lo que parecía un libro de contabilidad.

Tras echarle una breve ojeada y empaparse bien de lo macabro de las palabras que contenía aquel manifiesto horrible, Tempest se llevó el libro y la pala por si acaso, al subir las escaleras, se topase con el monstruo de Agamir y tuviera que arrearle en la cocorota.

Salió corriendo de la casa directa como una flecha hasta el Barrio del Mercado e irrumpió estrepitosamente en la tienda de Thoronir para prácticamente aventarle la pala encima del mostrador y restregarle las narices contra el libro horrible aquel.

Tras unos momentos de confusión que derivaron en absoluto terror e incredulidad por parte del elfo, éste le dijo a Tempest que él no sabía nada de aquel sucio negocio que se traía Agamir, se mostró escandalizado... asqueado incluso de tener en su poder posesiones que antaño pertenecieran a los muertos y le pidió a la chica que le ayudase a desenmascarar aquella atrocidad.

Con todo que Tempest, precavida, tras hablar con el elfo había salido a buscar a Hieronymus Lex para contarle todo cuanto había acaecido desde que le asignaran la misión.

El capitán se mostró en una primera instancia incrédulo para, segundos después, derivar su asombro en ira.

\- ¡Has irrumpido en una propiedad privada por la fuerza, Tempest! - había gritado el hombre, asiéndola de los hombros violentamente - ¡Eso, según las leyes vigentes, son o diez _septims_ o dos días en prisión!

\- Pero... - se había defendido ella, súbitamente empequeñecida frente al furibundo imperial - Ha sido por una causa mayor, Lex... ¡están profanando tumbas y vendiendo a los muertos a trozos!

\- ¡Me da igual! - le había gritado él - ¡Las leyes son las leyes, Tempest!

Y ella entonces le había observado con los ojos vidriosos muy grandes, consternada. Dolida.

\- ¿Vas entonces a... detenerme? - le había preguntado, temerosa como una niña a la que, tras una dura reprimenda, le aguarda un severo castigo.

El hombre se había llevado una mano a la frente, súbitamente agotado.

\- No debería hacer esto... - expresaba abatido, no viéndole muchas salidas al asunto que fueran legales y justas al mismo tiempo. Momentos después, se había apartado lentamente la mano del rostro, debatido entre el deber y lo que él consideraba que era verdaderamente justo, independientemente de sus sentimientos por la chica - Mira, lo dejaré pasar por ésta vez, ¡pero no quiero que te inmiscuyas más en éste asunto! Deja que sea la ley la que persiga a ésta gentuza y los ajusticie como merecen.

\- ¡Pero Lex...!

\- ¡No me repliques, Tempest! - le había advertido él, cambiado por completo, trocado en un ser furibundo sin nada que ver con el hombre amable a quien la joven imperial había llegado a querer - Si continúas con éste disparate, no te daré ninguna clase de trato diferente que al de cualquier vulgar criminal de la calle. - le había advertido, apuntándola severamente con el dedo índice - Te meteré en prisión no ya durante dos días, sino toda una semana donde tendrás tiempo de sobra para reflexionar acerca de la autoridad y de lo que implican las leyes del Imperio. - y al ver a la muchacha con la boca abierta, dispuesta a contestarle, le hizo un gesto cortante con la mano frente a su indignado rostro de muñeca - Doy por finalizada ésta conversación. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo deberes a los que atender, Adiós.

Sin embargo, aún a pesar de su dolor y de su mucha indignación, Tempest no había desistido.

Y, tal vez, aquello le valiera como escarmiento de por vida por no hacer caso del consejo... o amenaza... de un oficial de la policía.

Tras percatarse de que no recibiría ayuda alguna por parte de Lex, de Thoronir o incluso de Jensine, quien también le alentó a seguir la pista, Tempest se apostó en el cementerio interior de la Ciudad Imperial hasta que, a la medianoche, localizó a Agamir introduciéndose en un mausoleo para ejercer de nuevo su tan repugnante rutina profanadora.

Tempest le siguió y, una vez estuvo segura de que el individuo aquel tardaría un rato en salir de la cripta, se dispuso a dar la voz de alarma a la Guardia de Palacio.

Sin embargo con lo que no contaba fue con el factor de que, para profanar tumbas a gran escala, se necesita al menos un colaborador. Y Agamir tenía uno.

Antes de que pudiera gritar, el hombre asió a la muchacha por los brazos y, con la mano libre, le tapó la boca para que no chillara. La llevó al interior de la cripta donde los esperaba Agamir con una retorcida sonrisa de triunfo pintada en su engañosamente bien parecido rostro de nórdico rubio.

\- Tenía el presentimiento de que te darías cuenta tarde o temprano. - fue el saludo que le dio mientras se aproximaba a la indefensa joven, esgrimiendo un enorme puñal en la mano derecha - Por eso tenía ésta trampa preparada para ti. Si te das cuenta, la tumba ya está cavada. - le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza el, efectivamente, agujero horadado en el suelo del mausoleo donde descansaba un revelador sarcófago de madera de pino - Ésta vez no había que llevarse nada del cementerio, había que ponerlo. Me temo que todo lo que te puedo ofrecer es una tumba sin lápida. - añadió sin que la más mínima emoción le asomara al rostro.

Aquel hombre era un monstruo.

Pese a lo mucho que forcejeó, pataleó y cabeceó, Tempest acabó dentro del sarcófago, aullando de terror en cuanto la tapa de la caja descendió implacablemente sobre ella, cubriendo su visión y su mundo de oscuridad.

Permaneció confinada en estado de _shock_ por espacio de veinte minutos en los cuales su perturbado cerebro no registró los sonidos de gritos y espadas que se propagaron por toda la estructura de la necrópolis.

Cuando la luz regresó a sus ojos, se encontró con el rostro sudoroso y desquiciado de Hieronymus Lex, quien la sacó de la tumba y, tras ponerla en pie de un tirón, comenzó a vociferar frente al rostro de la traumatizada muchacha, quien ni siquiera le miró.

Los cuerpos sin vida de Agamir y de su compinche yacían en el suelo cubiertos de sangre.

Pero Tempest ni siquiera lo notó.

El capitán se la llevó fuera de la cripta, viendo que no conseguiría nada así y, tras llamar a varios guardias de la zona para que se hicieran cargo del lío con los cadáveres, se llevó a Tempest por la fuerza hasta las mismísimas puertas de la Torre Blanca y Dorada donde, tras abofetearla, comenzó a bramar como un orate sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerle.

\- ¡Tú! - chilló en medio del ataque de ira más grande de toda su carrera - ¡¿Qué pensabas que estabas haciendo?!, ¡¿Qué CREÍAS estar haciendo?!

La chica, aún ida, permaneció con el rostro virado del golpe sin mirar a ningún punto en particular.

\- ¡Esto es ya la gota que colma el vaso, el colmo! - prosiguió el otro sin percatarse de las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar por los grandes ojos azules de la muchacha - ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para desafiarme así?! ¡Para desafiar MI AUTORIDAD así!

Tempest no respondió.

\- ¡Contéstame cuando te hablo, maldita sea!

Tempest giró la cabeza en su dirección y le observó con más dolor del que su joven alma podía soportar en aquellos instantes.

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre has de hacer lo que te venga en gana?!, ¡¿por qué?! - vociferó el capitán imperial con sumo resentimiento y veneno en la voz - ¡Eres una desgracia! - la chica se sobresaltó levemente al oír aquello - ¡Primero sales de la seguridad de las ciudades para internarte en fuertes abandonados y ruinas junto con una orca!, ¡una orca sin cerebro que te ha sorbido los sesos para que seas igual que ella!

Las lágrimas ardientes que pugnaban por caer, finalmente, ganaron la batalla y perlaron el desamparado rostro de la chica, sola frente al huracán.

\- ¡Después, llegan a mis oídos rumores sobre una mujer con el pelo verde que va de ciudad en ciudad y de pueblo en pueblo buscando trabajo!, ¡buscando problemas en los que meterse!

Un ligero temblor comenzó a hacer acto de presencia en el frágil cuerpo de Tempest. Un temblor que, más tarde y con calma, identificaría como ira.

\- ¡Y ahora ÉSTO! - exclamó él con verdadera rabia - ¡¿Así es como se supone que te ganas la vida?!, ¡¿dejando que te maten?! ¡¿Acaso es lo único que sabes hacer, meterte en problemas?!

\- Yo... - comenzó la joven con un hilillo de voz.

\- ¡SILENCIO! - bramó Lex, cegado en aquel instante por su ira - ¡No quiero oírte!, ¡no puedo confiar en ti! ¡Eres un ser desobediente que se cree que el concepto _"libertad"_ implica hacer lo que mejor te venga en gana! - escupió ácidamente - No quiero ni pensar... qué harás cuando yo no estoy mirando. Con quién te verás y para hacer qué.

Tempest alzó repentinamente la cabeza y observó, incrédula y con los ojos desencajados, cómo Lex le dirigía la mirada más despreciable que le hubiera visto nunca. **  
**Como si fuera una criminal, como si fuera una cosa sucia, indigna de su atención, sus desvelos y su amor. **  
**Él era el Caballero de la brillante armadura y ella una sucia y asquerosa cucaracha a la que pisar. **  
**Aquella mirada y los sentimientos que trajo consigo le decían a Tempest sólo una cosa: para aquel hombre, un agente de la Ley, siempre estarían por delante su trabajo y su orgullo antes que ella. **  
**Porque ella no era nadie. ****  
Y porque él era LA LEY.

\- ¡Dime! - pudo aún escucharle que seguía gritando - ¿Has estado por ahí divirtiéndote a mis espaldas? Oh, seguro que te debes de haber reído mucho cuando ignoraste el aviso que te di. - escupió - ¿Cómo decís los de Waterfront? _"Que le jodan a la ley y a los maderos de mierda"_ , ¿verdad? ¿Es eso lo que piensas, eh?, ¿que soy un policía paleto de provincias del que te puedas reír a tus anchas?

Dolor. Tempest sólo sentía dolor y más dolor y... una profunda rabia nacerle de la boca del estómago. Como si fuera a vomitar toda la bilis que se le estaba acumulando, lenta pero segura.

\- ¡Vamos!, ¡puedo soportarlo! - volvió el otro a la carga - ¿Quién es él?

Y en aquel momento, el momento de su vida sin precedentes, Tempest la vagabunda, Tempest la miserable, Tempest la cucaracha de los suburbios alzó bruscamente la cabeza y le encaró con toda su rabia. Fuego eléctrico relampagueando en sus ojos.

Aquella noche hubo tormenta eléctrica con lluvias torrenciales y en Waterfront se les inundaron las chozas donde dormían los miserables, la escoria marginada de la sociedad.

Porque tal vez fuera cierto. Tal vez, efectivamente, la furia de una mujer de cabellos verdes tuviera poderes sobrenaturales con los que el agua se manifestase en toda su gloria terrenal.

Aquella noche los mendigos de la zona, todos apiñados contra la pared de piedra divisoria que rodeaba Waterfront, alzaron sus puños al cielo y maldijeron una vez más el nombre de la que fuera la Hija de la Tempestad.

* * *

_Ya no había forma de dar marcha atrás, ya no había más pensamientos que darle a la cuestión ni forma de evitar lo que tenía delante._

\- _Me he perdido. Este sitio me resulta familiar, pero no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí. ¿Puedes ayudarme?_

_Prisionera. Por voluntad propia._

\- _Éste lugar es muy extraño. ¿El mundo de los sueños has dicho que es?_

_Prisionera de su propia mente, prisionera de sueños que no le pertenecían._

_Estaba tratando de cubrirse con la ropa que había encontrado en aquella alucinación... si es que tenía algún sentido soñar que estás en bragas en mitad del sueño de otro y que corres presta a buscar ropa con la que tapar tu escuálido cuerpo._

_Y la sombra..._

\- _Se parece más a una pesadilla. – le estaba diciendo el soñador, el durmiente, el motivo de su estancia allí - No me gusta nada, siento que no debería estar aquí._

_Se trataba de un altmer, ya en lo que sus estándares como elfo entenderían como la mediana edad. Muy nervioso, demasiado distraído para percatarse del apuro de la muchacha que había ido a parar en mitad de sus sueños en ropa interior._

_Y a ella le habían contratado para sacarle de allí._

_Al lado del elfo había también otra persona. Una figura humana, una sombra._

_Y ésa entidad parecía mucho más consciente de la presencia de la chica allí que el desorientado altmer._

_No tenía rostro, no parecía que estuviera allí con el propósito de hacerle daño a ella o al durmiente. Pero sus movimiento eran vigilantes, con toda su atención puesta en la joven imperial que en aquellos momentos se estaba abrochando el cinturón de la túnica blanca que había encontrado allí, en uno de los cajones de la representación que el durmiente tenía de su casa dentro de su subconsciente._

_La chica se movió por la habitación, la sombra avanzó con ella._

_Encontró una puerta de madera y llamó. Al no recibir respuesta del otro lado, volvió junto a Henantier, el durmiente._

\- _Debe de haber una salida por aquí cerca... creo. – le dijo el elfo distraídamente - Exploraría éste lugar, pero me temo que no tengo el valor de hacerlo yo por mi cuenta._

_Ella suspiró. En ésta ocasión, le tocaba hacerlo sola._

\- _¿Cómo he podido ser tan descuidado? - dijo el soñador nuevamente, con una leve frustración tiñendo los matices de su voz apagada - ¿Qué me está ocurriendo?_

_Buena pregunta. Si no lo sabía él, mal vamos._

\- _Ya sé, he perdido algo. – repuso Henantier, repentinamente más despejado - Sí, eso es, he perdido muchas cosas en este extraño lugar. ¿Me podrías ayudar, por favor?_

_Para eso había ido allí, para eso había lidiado con sus confusas emociones, para eso había detenido su camino hasta Leyawiin en Bravil y para eso había escuchado a la argoniana Kud-Ei, amiga del durmiente. Para eso estaba allí._

_Para ayudar._

_Se volvió un momento hacia la puerta de madera y observó a la sombra a un lado de la misma, esperando._

_Insegura, avanzó hasta la puerta y, en el momento de abrirla, sintió las manos oscuras de la sombra posarse sobre sus hombros._

_Y así accedió a la Paciencia._

_Se encontró pisando un camino de piedra que atravesaba una nada insondable. Y había un estuche metálico aguardándola al inicio del trayecto._

_Al abrirlo, encontró en su interior un misterioso pergamino el cual, al desenrollarlo, sólo le mostró un montón de símbolos extraños que, más adelante, se enteraría de que conformaban parte de la escritura daédrica._

_Sintió la presencia de la sombra pegada a su espalda y notó, tensa, cómo se inclinaba sobre su hombro para observar de cerca el extraño pergamino._

_La joven no se giró, temerosa de encontrarse una calavera por rostro de aquella figura encapuchada, casi fantasmagórica en aquel mundo de los sueños, y dejó que examinara el pergamino a sus anchas hasta que volvió a erguirse._

_La sombra y ella avanzaron lentamente por el camino en mitad de la nada hasta que se toparon con una más que evidente trampa de flechas. Si pisabas la baldosa equivocada, la trampa se activaría. Y ella sabía, inconscientemente, que si moría allí, también lo haría en el mundo real._

_Sin embargo, la sombra espectral avanzó tranquilamente hacia la trampa y puso el pie en varias baldosas hasta llegar al otro lado sin que la trampa se activase. Se giró un momento hacia ella y se cruzó de brazos, esperando._

_La chica, que había memorizado el camino trazado por la sombra, avanzó sin miedo hasta que se encontró al otro lado de la trampa, sana y salva._

_Continuaron su camino._

_Y se encontraron con otra trampa igual, sólo que ésta era... bastante más extensa que la anterior._

_La sombra se posicionó delante de ella y, paso a paso, atravesaron las baldosas sin sufrir daño alguno. Aquello requería paciencia. Paciencia y mucha sangre fría._

_Siguieron atravesando aquella oscuridad asfixiante que parecía hacerse más patente a cada paso que daban hasta que, nuevamente, se toparon con el mismo sistema de trampa._

_Sólo que ésta vez era gigantesca._

_La joven tembló en cuanto vio atravesar a la sombra los obstáculos sin sufrir daño alguno... pero demasiado deprisa para memorizar el recorrido entero._

_El espectro negro se giró hacia ella desde el otro lado, esperando nuevamente._

_Y entonces, tragando saliva, la chica volvió a sacar el pergamino con serias dudas._

_Lo leyó y releyó varias veces hasta que, sorprendida de no haberse dado cuenta antes, encontró el camino entre las letras._

_Avanzó cuidadosamente hasta volver a posicionarse a la altura de su extraño acompañante y ambos avanzaron hasta el premio final._

_El elemento base. La Paciencia perdida._

_La esfera relampagueaba oscura sobre un pedestal de hierro, lo mismo que una Piedra Sigil del Oblivion._

_Y ella la tomó entre sus manos, disolviendo aquel camino en la oscuridad._

_Al volver al lado de Henantier, pronto se percató que tendría que atravesar cada puerta de aquel mundo para obtener todos los elementos ausentes: la Paciencia, la Percepción, el Coraje y la Determinación._

_Y la joven de verdes cabellos hubo de sumergirse en aguas iridiscentes, atravesar un abismo sin retorno en el cual sólo pudo servirse de la luz de una antorcha y... finalmente, verse frente a frente con dos auténticos y genuinos minotauros a los que derribar._

_Y la sombra la acompañó a lo largo de toda su empresa, no la abandonó ni bajo el agua ni en la oscuridad. Y fue ése espectro quien engulló a los minotauros en su negrura, dejándola a ella, a la pequeña muchacha asustada, ascender los escalones para alcanzar la última esfera de conocimiento por recolectar._

_Y juntos, como un solo ser, la niña y la sombra avanzaron hacia Henantier y le regresaron sus perdidos conocimientos._

\- _Soy un necio. – dijo el altmer apesadumbrado, sus sentidos devueltos a su cauce natural – No me imaginaba que el amuleto pudiera ejercer tal poder sobre mí._

_El amuleto. La piedra causante de toda aquella aventura que colgaba en aquellos instantes del frágil cuello de la muchacha imperial._

_Y cuando el sabio admitió sus fallos, y los fallos dejaron de aprisionarle en su red de araña, el elfo y la humana salieron del mundo de los sueños para despertar y estrecharse la mano en la vida real._

_Mas no la sombra. La sombra permaneció quieta en silencio y no les acompañó._

* * *

La aventura acaecida en Bravil había sido agotadora.

Mentalmente agotadora.

No es que se quejase. Centrar sus energías en tareas diversas le había ayudado a no pensar más de la cuenta en su rotundo fracaso en la Ciudad Imperial.

Porque así lo percibía Tempest, como un fracaso rotundo.

Llegó a Leyawiin al mediodía con el transporte rápido y, tras comer en la primera tasca que le pilló más a mano, decidió que necesitaba relajarse un poco, desentumecerse... o entumecerse más de lo que ya estaba, era igual. El caso era no pensar.

Pensar le deprimía.

Así pues, encaminó sus pasos fuera de la ciudad, rumbo a la posada de los Caballeros del Semental Blanco con la esperanza de encontrar a Mazoga allí.

No erró.

Abriendo la puerta pesadamente, se apoyó hecha puré en el canto un momento antes de acceder por completo al interior.

\- Hola. – saludó desganadamente en cuanto vio a Mazoga, ocupada en golpear al muñeco de entrenamiento en esgrima con los puños desnudos.

\- Ey, canija. – saludó la mujer orco dejando su mano a mano momentáneamente - ¿Qué rondas? - y, repentinamente, sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus prominentes colmillos inferiores hasta la encía - ¿Hay más curro?, ¿otra aventura de la quieras hablarme?

Tempest avanzó hacia la zona de estar, se dejó caer sobre su catre de espaldas y quedó tumbada boca arriba con las piernas colgando del borde.

\- No, en realidad no. – replicó la chica mirando el techo de madera de la posada con un halo de aburrimiento.

Mazoga, que ya se había dispuesto a seguir boxeando contra el maltratado maniquí, se giró hacia ella y le dio una mirada pensativa. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la cama donde se había dejado caer.

\- A ti te pasa algo. – sentenció plantándose frente a la joven con los brazos en jarras.

Tempest dejó de mirar al techo y fijó sus ojos en la robusta y musculosa figura de la orca.

\- Sí, bueno... - murmuró – Lo que tenía que pasar, supongo.

\- Sin rodeos, Nirn. – bufó la guerrera – Sabes que no me gustan los misterios ni que la gente se vaya por las ramas.

Tempest suspiró, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en el borde de la cama y miró a su amiga a los ojos.

\- He roto con Lex. – confesó apesadumbrada.

Mazoga se quedó un momento en silencio.

\- ¿Tu novio madero? - preguntó.

\- Ex-novio madero. – aclaró la chica.

La mujer orco se rascó un momento la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho el subnormal ése? - preguntó enfadada - ¿Quieres que le haga una visita y le parta la cara? Me la suda pasar un par de días en la Prisión Imperial.

Tempest negó agachando la cabeza.

\- No hace falta. En realidad he sido yo la que le ha dejado. – explicó.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

Tempest se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- Pues que aún le quiero. – respondió con la voz pastosa.

\- ¿Y por qué le has dejado? - inquirió la orca.

\- Porque no hacía más que preguntarme a dónde iba, con quién y por qué. – dijo la joven levantando la cabeza – Me decía que dejase de buscarme trabajos peligrosos, que estudiase si quería en la Universidad Arcana pero que las mujeres no tienen por qué andar metidas en cuevas ni ruinas Ayleid, que eso es para hombres.

Mazoga enseñó los dientes al oír aquello, si algo le reventaba eran los tipos machistas.

\- Podía soportarlo. – prosiguió Tempest – Bastaba con no hacerle ni caso y calmarle... pero ya lo último ha sido un ataque de celos. – se levantó un momento de la cama y se dirigió a la despensa para pillar algo de beber – Me dijo que si le estaba engañando, que vete tú a saber lo que haría yo por ahí cuando él no estaba mirando. – sacó una botella de aguamiel y, tras descorcharla, le dio un trago largo – Así que me cabreé y le mandé al cuerno.

Sabía que aquello no era ni la mitad de lo que había ocurrido, que sólo era una versión adaptada de los hechos reales... pero no quería ni ver a Mazoga en prisión por agredir a un oficial ni quería volver a saber de Lex en una temporada.

Le había hecho mucho daño y no creía poder ser capaz de enfrentarse con él de nuevo. Había reunido el valor y la mala leche para romper con él tras todas las barbaridades que le había dicho, tras hacerla sentir como si fuera basura.

Ahora ya estaba hecho, no tenía sentido darle más vueltas al asunto. A lo hecho, pecho.

\- Y has hecho bien, ¡por todos los diablos! - exclamó la orsimer yendo también hacia la despensa y sacando una cerveza – Valiente gilipollas, ¿y qué se supone que tienes que hacer para "ser una mujer"? ¿Estar todo el día metida en casita fregando y diciendo _"sí, bwana"_ a todo lo que él te diga?

\- Bajo su punto de vista, sí.

\- Pues ya te digo yo por dónde me paso su punto de vista. – repuso la orca sentándose en una de las sillas y pegando un sonoro puñetazo a la mesa - ¡Al carajo con él!, tú lo que necesitas es desahogarte, ponerte hasta las cejas de cerveza nórdica e ir de fiesta. Ya verás como al día siguiente te levantarás con otro pensamiento... si es que puedes pensar luego, claro. – añadió con una risita.

Tempest miró pensativamente su botellín de aguamiel.

\- Había pensado en emborracharme... pero aquí, tú y yo solas.

\- ¿Y qué gracia tiene beber las dos solas en un sitio tan alejado como éste? - dijo Mazoga enarcando la zona rugosa que eran sus cejas - ¿A qué día de la semana estamos? - preguntó de sopetón.

\- A Fredas... creo.

\- Fredas 4 de Helada, ¿no? - murmuró la orca para sí volviendo a enseñar los colmillos de manera un tanto exagerada, lo que venía a equivaler a una enorme sonrisa – Vente conmigo, que nos vamos a la taberna de "Las Cinco Garras" a ponernos bien ciegas mientras esperamos.

\- ¿ _"Esperamos"_? - inquirió la chica, curiosa - ¿Esperamos el qué?

La mujer orco rió.

\- Ya lo sabrás. – repuso misteriosamente con un jovial brillo bailándole en los ojos amarillos.

Tempest entonces accedió y la acompañó. No quería estar sola, porque se liaría a llorar como una loca y no tenía ganas. La decisión había sido suya, no podía ni debía quejarse.

Acorde a su palabra, Mazoga y ella, una vez entraron en Leyawiin, fueron directas a la taberna de la zona menos... elegante de la ciudad y pidieron a la dueña, una argoniana de mediana edad que pasaba por el nombre de Witseidutsei, una jarra de cerveza tras otra a lo largo de la tarde.

A la gracia del beber se sumaron, sorprendentemente, más mujeres. Y eso era precisamente lo extraño: aquella tarde en la posada sólo había mujeres bebiendo, hablando, echando pulsos o jugando a las cartas. Pero Tempest ni se enteró, ya que estaba bastante achispada y no paraba de reírse como una tonta con los chistes que Witseidutsei contaba mientras servía al resto de la clientela femenina.

Cuando empezó a caer la noche, Mazoga sacó a rastras a una muy borracha Tempest y se la llevó hasta los muros exteriores de la ciudad. A partir de ahí, comenzaron a caminar.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó la joven imperial, ya más despejada por el fresco aire nocturno.

\- A seguir la fiesta en otra parte. – contestó la mujer orco sencillamente.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- La Guardia de Leyawiin nos cortaría el grifo. – repuso Mazoga - Ten en cuenta que se supone que es una ciudad medianamente "civilizada", tienen una imagen que mantener.

\- Aaah... de acuerdo. – dijo la chica, alelada.

Siguieron caminando.

La orca condujo sus pasos dirección Oeste hasta que llegaron a una zona en ruinas donde aún se alzaban viejos restos de muros Ayleid. Había tenido el acierto de comprar más suministros extra de alcohol y buscó un sitio en el que sentarse, aquel lugar estaba plagado de rocas y columnas rotas, así que no les supuso ningún problema hallarlo.

\- Parece que hemos llegado las primeras. – observó la orca mientras dejaba el cargamento de botellines en el suelo y miraba en derredor – Nos toca hacer la hoguera.

\- ¿Qué hoguera? - Tempest no entendía ni torta de lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo flácida.

\- Levántate y ayúdame a recoger leña. – replicó Mazoga, ignorando el evidente estado de ebriedad de la chica – Hay que hacer una enorme hoguera allí mismo. – y señaló un amplio claro de varios metros de radio a su derecha – Si se llega la primera, te toca buscar leña y encender el fuego. – agarró de un hombro a su compañera y la puso en pie de un tirón – Venga, deja de hacer el vago y ayúdame.

La chica asintió estúpidamente y anduvieron un buen rato recolectando ramas del suelo y hojas con las que, finalmente, formaron una enorme pila en el centro del claro. Mazoga se las apañó para prenderla haciendo chispa con dos piedras.

\- Con esto debería bastar por ahora. – dijo la guerrera orca limpiándose la frente del sudor y mirando detenidamente arder la leña.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué hacemos todo esto, Mazoga. – comentó Tempest arrodillándose frente al fuego – Me habías hablado de una fiesta.

\- ¡No seas impaciente! - le chistó la otra – Ahora viene lo bueno, tú sólo espera.

La joven suspiró y esperó obedientemente mientras su rostro se calentaba con el fuego y su cuerpo con el botellín de cerveza rubia que abrió y al que empezó a dar tragos de tanto en tanto para no pensar. Porque pensar más de la cuenta en aquellos instantes le deprimía.

Tras unos minutos, comenzaron a venir, primero unas pocas y de una en una, para ser cada vez más y más mujeres que se fueron sentando en torno a la hoguera mientras sacaban sus correspondientes reservas de alcohol y otras viandas apetecibles como racimos de uvas, pastelitos, fresas, guindas, frutos de enebro, panecillos dulces y otras delicias que Tempest miraba con los dientes largos.

Al cabo de un rato aquello ya parecía una suerte de congregación femenina donde todas permanecían en un inquieto silencio a la espera. Se habían concentrado algo más de treinta mujeres y Tempest distinguió entre ellas a la posadera Witseidutsei; a una viuda khajiita que pasaba por el nombre de Ahdarji; a la más joven de las tres hermanas khajiitas, Shomara, que regentaban la posada del mismo nombre; y, sorprendentemente, a la propia condesa Caro y su ayudante de cámara, la altmer Hlidara Mothril.

Al ver la cara que había puesto su amiga, Mazoga dejó escapar una risita entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué te pensabas? - le susurró al oído – A la condesa, con todo lo estirada que es, le van éstas cosas de las reuniones clandestinas. Su marido es un buen tipo, pero tiene que ser un muermo estar con él casi las veinticuatro horas del día, por eso se busca cosas que hacer... y lugares a los que acudir.

\- ¿Reunión clandestina? - balbuceó Tempest intentando despejarse – Pero... ¿es una fiesta reservada sólo a las mujeres?

\- Más o menos. – repuso Mazoga aún riendo – La primera parte es sólo de mujeres. Más tarde, para las que quieran quedarse, vienen los hombres.

Tempest enarcó una ceja y, para no darle vueltas demasiado ni a la situación en la que estaba ni cómo había llegado a ella, le dio otro trago largo a su cerveza y no añadió más.

Al cabo de un buen rato, cuando dejaron de llegar más mujeres, se les acercó la menuda figura de una bretona envuelta en un amplio mantón violeta que le cubría desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y se plantó frente a la hoguera de pie mientras las miradas de todas las mujeres presentes se posaban en ella.

Se hizo un momentáneo silencio sepulcral ya que no se oían ni el viento soplar ni los cánticos de los grillos o las aves nocturnas gorjear.

La bretona del mantón violeta alzó los brazos y un súbito viento propició que sus vestidos ondearan como las alas de un ave gigantesca a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué me traéis? - preguntó con una voz clara y poderosa que provocó por un instante que los corazones de las presentes comenzaran a galopar a toda velocidad.

Las mujeres rieron entre sí, nerviosas.

\- ¡Yo te traigo mi mejor vestido, para que la belleza esté en mí y no en mi atuendo! - exclamó una guarda roja de mediana edad poniéndose en pie mientras mostraba su ofrenda: un hermoso vestido de terciopelo azul.

\- Arrójalo al fuego pues, y comenzarás a amarte a ti misma. – respondió la mujer del mantón violeta señalando la hoguera - ¡Hazlo!

Y la guarda roja, sin dudar, arrojó aquella fina prenda a las llamas.

\- ¡Yo te traigo las cartas que le escribí a mi amor secreto y que nunca tuve el valor de entregarle! - gritó la joven Shomara alzando ante sus ojos un nada desdeñable fajo de sobres cerrados que tenía atados con una hermosa cinta de raso rojo.

\- Arrójalas al fuego pues, y el valor para decirle a tu amor a la cara lo que sientes imbuirá tu espíritu. – replicó la bretona - ¡Hazlo!

Y Shomara las arrojó con un súbito brillo en su mirada sesgada de khajiit.

\- ¡Yo te traigo mis mejores flechas de pino hechas a mano, para que mi arco sea certero y mi pulso no tiemble ante las bestias! - clamó una bosmer con la cara pintada con una pintura de guerra negra que imitaba el zarpazo de un puma mientras sostenía su carcaj lleno.

\- Arrójalas al fuego pues, y tu ojo será de águila a la par que tu pulso te obedecerá hasta en las situaciones más críticas. – asintió la mujer bretona - ¡Hazlo!

Y la elfa del bosque, al igual que las otras, entregó su carcaj y sus flechas al abrazo de la fogata.

Tempest entonces se levantó, borracha como estaba, y alzó un botellín de cerveza sin abrir en frente del corro de mujeres.

\- Pues yo te traigo cerveza. – dijo con la voz pastosa - ¡Para que alimente la llama y a mí se me quiten las penas sin tener que recurrir a ella! - exclamó con pesar al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo una súbita fuerza le atravesaba el cuerpo de norte a sur.

La bretona, desde debajo de su mantón, sonrió. Y sus ojos azules se encontraron con la electricidad de los de Tempest en mitad de la oscuridad.

\- Arrójala al fuego pues, y que tu dolor se desvanezca para dar la bienvenida a la fortaleza de tu espíritu. – repuso la mujer, evidentemente una bruja, con un brillo extraño en los ojos - ¡Hazlo!

Entonces la chica miró un momento a la fogata, luego al botellín y, sin que sirviera de precedente, lo arrojó con furia al calor del fuego donde reventó e hizo que las llamas se avivaran un instante en que el resto de las mujeres se echaron para atrás de la impresión, temerosas de quemarse con aquella intensidad.

Entonces, al no presentarse ninguna ofrenda más, la bruja se marchó un instante para volver con un cesto desde cuyo interior se oían aleteos y cacareos. La mujer abrió el cesto y sacó por el pescuezo un gallo de peleas con los espolones bien afilados que trataba por todos los medios de zafarse del agarre al que la mano de la bretona le tenía sometido.

\- Con sangre todos nacemos. – comenzó la bruja y todas se pusieron inmediatamente en pie – Con sangre vivimos, por la sangre morimos y a través de la sangre formamos lazos de espíritu. – recitó - ¡Por ello, con sangre entregaremos nuestros problemas, dolores y desatinos para que vuelvan de donde vinieron! - y, acto seguido, sacó un estilete de entre los pliegues de su mantón para, sin que el pulso le temblara, cortarle el pescuezo al ave y verter su sangre sobre el fuego y la piedra en frente suya mientras el animal seguía debatiéndose, aún decapitado.

Aquel terrible gesto, lejos de disgustar a nadie, fue como una señal que propició que todas las mujeres en aquel instante perdieran todo pudor y vergüenza y se liberaran.

Unas empezaron a chillar, otras a cantar y a bailar, otra se puso a dar vueltas mientras las faldas de su vestido ondeaban al viento y otra comenzó a desnudarse. Pese a estar al inicio de Helada, en la comarca de Leyawiin aún hacía una temperatura bastante agradable, incluso de noche.

Una de ellas, que había traído una flauta, comenzó a tocar una melodía sugerente mientras se contoneaba como si fuera una serpiente entretanto que otra se le unía al soniquete y al baile con un laúd.

Mazoga se quitó toda la armadura que llevaba encima, quedándose en ropa interior y mostrando su muy bien trabajado cuerpo al tiempo que descorchaba una cerveza y se refrescaba el gaznate como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tempest por su parte también quiso quitarse la ropa y, tras deshacerse de la túnica, el peto de cuero, las botas y los pantalones, se quedó en ropa interior con la camisola blanca de tirantes que le venía grande y que le daba el aspecto de llevar un camisón corto; y se puso a bailar al ritmo de la melodía deshaciéndose la trenza y dejando que su larga melena verde se agitara a cada movimiento. Alzó los brazos al cielo nocturno otoñal y se dejó llevar por lo que le pedía el cuerpo, riendo y dando vueltas alrededor de la hoguera, como un espíritu del bosque invocando a las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

Pasada una media hora larga en que la gran mayoría de las mujeres se habían quedado en paños menores, si no desnudas, mientras seguían bailando y cantando y picoteando de las viandas que había traído cada una; empezaron a llegar hombres al círculo, que se fueron uniendo lentamente a la algarabía.

Algunas mujeres se fueron, otras se quedaron a bailar, charlar, comer y, para qué negarlo, meterse mano con los hombres.

Mazoga aquel día estaba de humor para llevar la juerga más lejos, así que se puso a tontear (a su brusca y ruda manera) con un nórdico de dos metros, barbudo y musculoso, que parecía embobado mientras sus ojos se perdían en las trabajadas curvas verdes de la orca.

Tempest por su parte estaba demasiado en su mundo para darse cuenta de los hombres que se le acercaban. Ella era feliz bailando frente a la hoguera dejando que sus cabellos ondearan con ella cual fuego fatuo en la oscuridad. No necesitaba nada, no necesitaba a nadie, sentía el corazón ligero y libre como un pájaro mientras sus blancos brazos se deslizaban con el viento, en el marco renegrido de la noche.

Tempest se había transformado en una ondina y no reparó en cómo, paulatinamente, los hombres que la miraban ensimismados fueron alejándose a toda prisa en cuanto otra presencia hizo acto de aparición desde las sombras y se quedó observando a la joven que danzaba al compás de las llamas fijamente.

Mazoga, que pese a los litros de alcohol que llevaba encima aún dominaba sus facultades, observó éste fenómeno alarmada y miró en dirección a su amiga, quien seguía ignorante de lo que acaecía a su alrededor, para darse cuenta de que una figura de negro encapuchada la tenía en su punto de mira como el lobo que va a saltar de un momento a otro sobre el conejo.

Temiéndose inmediatamente cualquier tontería, Mazoga la orca se vistió rápidamente sin quitar ojo de encima al hombre encapuchado (porque estaba segura de que era un hombre), y una vez se hizo con su mandoble dwemer, agarró a Tempest del brazo.

\- Nos vamos. – resopló llevándola al lugar en donde se había dejado la ropa tirada por el suelo – Vístete.

\- Pero... ¿qué pasa...? - logró articular la chica, medio ida.

La mujer orco bufó y se dispuso a vestirla ella misma sin perder de vista al encapuchado, que siguió inmóvil desde su posición bajo un árbol, en las sombras, hasta que, en un momento en que la mujer apenas pestañeó, había desaparecido.

Cuando terminó, agarró de la mano a la imperial y, llevando el mandoble en la diestra como si de una espada corriente se tratara, salieron por patas.

Mazoga no se sintió tranquila en toda la hora que tardaron en llegar a la posada de los Caballeros del Semental Blanco y mantuvo el arma de frente por si alguien las seguía.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, la orca se aprestó a cerrar las ventanas, correr los estores y echar la llave de la puerta con doble vuelta.

Tempest a todo esto la observaba entre adormilada e intrigada, sentada sobre su catre.

\- ¿A qué venía eso...?

\- No había buen rollo en la fiesta. – dijo Mazoga – Se te estaban acercando demasiado los tíos y no me ha gustado. Así que por eso nos hemos ido.

Mentir era mucho mejor que decirle la verdad y lo que pensaba acerca del tiparraco de negro al que el resto de la gente de allí rehuía como a la peste.

\- Oh, está bien... - respondió la chica sonriendo – Gracias, eres una buena amiga.

\- Sí, vale. – replicó la mujer-Caballero ausentemente – Ahora creo que ya ha habido bastante fiesta por hoy y que es hora de dormir. – sonrió levemente – Por la mañana toca resacón, ya me entiendes...

Pero no terminó la frase puesto que Tempest ya se había quedado dormida.

La mujer orco, negando con la cabeza, la descalzó, la metió bajo las mantas y se fue ella misma a tumbarse en su cama.

Pero aquella noche no pudo dormir, alerta como estaba y pendiente de que la puerta de la posada permaneciera debidamente cerrada.

A la mañana siguiente, al oír la voz de Tempest, se sintió aliviada cuando dijo aquello de:

\- Oooh... Akatosh mío... qué dolor de cabeza...


	13. "Pactando con el Diablo"

_**"Hija de la Tempestad"** _

* * *

**Cap. 12: _Pactando con el Diablo_.**

* * *

Su mundo había cambiado. De eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Quería llorar y no lo hacía, quería protestar y quejarse de prácticamente lo primero que se le pusiera a tiro... pero se callaba, se callaba porque, extrañamente, había aprendido que para atenuar un dolor interior muchas veces es mejor no darle palabras a nuestros pensamientos. Era tiempo de actuar, de no darle vueltas a asuntos absurdos que ya no pueden arreglarse.

Su mente se hallaba escindida entre la llamada al deber y el firme propósito de afirmarse en su decisión. Porque las decisiones de uno marcan el compás con el que se dirige el concierto de nuestra vida, ¿verdad?

Había decidido actuar según lo que mejor le convenía en aquellos instantes. Y lo que más le convenía era ganar dinero. Lo antes posible.

Había vuelto a robar.

Total... ¿qué más daba...? Volvía a vivir bien, sus hazañas no iban corriendo de boca en boca y, lo más importante, lo hacía sola.

Era una etapa más, a fin de cuentas. Necesitaba un tiempo para sí misma, para recomponer el puzzle de su cabeza y que las ideas volvieran a fluir por sí solas, necesitaba reflexionar consigo misma sin perderse en ensoñaciones o en procrastinar, situación a la que últimamente su mente se estaba habituando a marchas forzadas.

Y debía ponerle remedio ya.

En la última semana había vuelto a hacer mucho oro, la cantidad suficiente para darle a Martin el equivalente a dos o tres semanas.

Pero ella quería más, quería más dinero, quería incontables monedas de oro deslizándose río abajo por entre sus dedos, llenando sus ojos eléctricos de brillo amarillento, dorado, tintineante.

Se había vuelto avariciosa.

Porque estaba harta de verse en aquella precaria situación en la que dependía de gremios, posadas y Órdenes para mantenerse a flote. Estaba harta de ver desaparecer su dinero, fruto de sus esfuerzos, de la noche a la mañana sólo para pagar a un puñado de gente tan avariciosa como ella que cada vez pedían más oro a cambio de meterse en los condenados Portones al Oblivion. Cuando cerraban uno ya había noticias de otro nuevo abierto en la otra punta de la provincia. No cejaban en su empeño: estaban dispuestos a invadir Mundus y no pararían hasta conseguirlo.

Tempest estaba empezando a cansarse de aquella situación de absoluta incertidumbre: los agentes Cuchillas no progresaban en nada... si es que _realmente_ estaban investigando algo, porque la chica ya estaba comenzando a tener sus serias dudas al respecto; los Portones se seguían abriendo sucesivamente sin que nada los detuviera, Martin seguía recluido como un fraile de clausura en el distante y eternamente nevado Templo del Soberano de las Nubes, los negocios locales generalmente iban de mal en peor, los periódicos cada vez eran más y más alarmistas en sus pronósticos... Akatosh bendito, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo a Cyrodiil, al Imperio... al propio Nirn?

La tierra parecía agitarse, los temporales eran cada vez más agresivos, los animales salvajes se mostraban elusivos, los domésticos perturbados... Tempest nunca había sido muy amiga de los pesimismos y los pronósticos negativos... pero aquello no tenía pinta de ir muy bien. Pero nada bien.

En realidad... bah, en fin... centrándose en sus recuperados altos ingresos, ya hacía un tiempo que había cambiado de _doyen_. Ahora era una mujer khajiita, S'krivva, y no el bonachón de Armand Christophe, quien pactaba los encargos especiales que ella debía de llevar a cabo.

La tipa en cuestión vivía en Bravil, y los trabajillos siempre se los encargaba en la infame posada de "El Pretendiente Solitario" (y no sería de extrañar que algún pretendiente se quedase a dos velas en aquel lugar ya que no era una zona pensada precisamente para gente... de bien). Y Tempest ya había realizado unos cuantos robos a gran escala y un encargo especial: robar el anillo de la condesa Alessia Caro de Leyawiin.

A ver, el asunto en un inicio había sido recuperar una supuesta "reliquia" con valor sentimental para una viuda khajiita que residía en Leyawiin: Ahdarji.

Su... "reliquia" había sido sustraída por un argoniano quien, para sorpresa de Tempest, era el mismo que compitió junto a ella y Methredhel en la prueba de acceso al Gremio de Ladrones. El tipo estaba en prisión por intentar sacar beneficio del anillo a expensas de la propia condesa (a la que, por cierto, pertenecía legítimamente el susodicho anillo) quien, por otra parte, era abiertamente racista y despreciaba a los argonianos como la que más.

Tempest intercambió con Amusei, el argoniano ladrón, información por ganzúas para darle una oportunidad de salir de la cárcel y, preguntando a unos y a otros, se enteró de que la condesa sólo se quitaba el anillo para dormir y que, por fortuna, había un pasadizo que conducía directamente a los aposentos de la pareja noble.

Haciendo uso de su influencia sobre el conde como Caballero del Semental Blanco y pasando por despistada, se introdujo en el castillo para, además de ladronear algo de comida de las estupendas cocinas, buscar el dichoso pasadizo secreto.

Cuando lo encontró tras atravesar un par de tramos a oscuras, la joven fue a dar, completamente escandalizada y aterrorizada, con una cámara subterránea que asemejaba a una sala de torturas a juzgar por el potro, los grilletes de la pared y la escalofriante mesa del largo de un hombre sobre la que había distribuidas diversas herramientas de tortura salpicadas de sangre que no parecía precisamente de hace mucho.

Tempest había ahogado un grito de horror tras notar las cuantiosas sillas con cojines de terciopelo rojo que, seguramente, servirían de reposadero cuando los nobles y sus amigos anduvieran contemplando las atrocidades que se les realizaban a los desgraciados prisioneros que fueran a caer en sus garras.

Definitivamente, nunca volvería a ver al conde Caro con los mismos ojos. Acababa de perderle el respeto y la lealtad por completo.

Así pues, siendo de noche, se introdujo en el dormitorio de la pareja, les dio una mirada desdeñosa mientras roncaban sin síntomas de mala conciencia, y no sólo arrasó con el joyero de la condesa, sino con armarios, arcones, cajones y el escritorio de caoba que había justo en el centro de la misma habitación. Llevando la capa de Camaleón y siendo tan sigilosa como era, ni la notaron.

Salió algo más de mil _septims_ en artículos varios de lujo más rica del castillo y con el alma encogida por el horrible secreto que había descubierto allí.

A la viuda khajiita le echó en cara el tema del anillo robado y la mujer, a cambio de su silencio, le pagó doscientos _septims_ más de recompensa por sus servicios. El resto de las mercancías habían ido a parar en su mayoría a Ongar tras pactar precios con Luciana Galena, otra traficante de Bravil que pretendía comprarle los objetos robados a precios de risa.

Tras éste robo, S'krivva le dijo que se lo tomara con tranquilidad y que no tendría más encargos para ella hasta dentro de una o dos... o incluso tres semanas.

Por eso Tempest se había buscado más cosas que hacer. No quería pensar, pensar le deprimía.

Había estado viajando de ciudad en ciudad, buscando trabajo y metiéndose en alguna que otra casa para sacar algún margen de beneficio.

Así había llegado hasta Cheydinhal, donde se pasó a saludar a Deetsan y a ver cómo iba la sede desde el incidente con Falcar y el descubrimiento sin precedentes de Gemas del Alma Negras en sus aposentos, signo inequívoco de haber estado involucrado con la Nigromancia.

Todo, le había asegurado la argoniana Deetsan, ahora nombrada encargada de la sede de Cheydinhal, había sido comunicado debidamente al Archimago Hannibal Traven y ya estaban investigando un posible foco de practicantes de la magia negra ubicado en Cyrodiil.

Tempest había dejado sus cosas en la sede, ya que tenía intención de dormir allí, y preguntó tanto en el castillo del conde Indarys como en las posadas si había trabajo. Ante la respuesta negativa que le dieron en todas partes, la chica se había ido a sentar en un banco para comerse su almuerzo y planificarse la jornada del día siguiente.

Después se había metido en una tienda a comprar jabón cuando, al ir a pagar, una mujer dunmer le abordó preguntándole de dónde había sacado la daga élfica que llevaba al cinto junto a su katana akaviri.

Así, Tempest se encontró hablando de Eidon con la elfa quien, casualmente, le conocía. Su nombre era Tivela Lythandas y decía ser la esposa del famoso pintor Rythe Lythandas.

Intercambiaron cuatro frases más sin importancia y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Tempest ya estaba en la casa de aquella mujer, sentada en una confortable silla de roble con cojines de lana suave, tomando té de Morrowind con pastas de mermeladas de frutas.

\- Eidon... fue un auténtico apoyo cuando mi marido Rythe se hallaba prisionero de su obra. – le explicó la mujer ansiosamente, sin venir a cuento – Me ayudó en las tareas cotidianas de la casa y pagó un par de veces los tributos mensuales que le debemos al conde Indarys. – dicho aquello cruzó las manos nerviosamente sobre su regazo mientras contemplaba a la joven imperial frente sí devorar las pastas a carrillo lleno – Yo... tan sólo quería darle las gracias por todos sus desvelos... Incluso cuando logramos desentrañar el misterio del cuadro, se adentró en él sin dudarlo, salvando a mi marido de las garras de aquel mundo pincelado. – la mujer alzó la vista y le dirigió una mirada fija a la joven Tempest, una mirada que la muchacha interpretó como algo más. Sus palabras no reflejaban ni la mitad de lo que el brillo de aquellos ojos color granate oscuro parecían contarle.

Tempest dejó inmediatamente de comer, muy a su pesar pues las pastas estaban realmente sabrosas, y decidió tantear el terreno antes de soltar la bomba. Con todo lo que había vivido en el último año, se había vuelto muy precavida.

\- No tenía ni idea de que Eidon hubiera acometido tal empresa. – dijo sencillamente, pues era cierto – Seguramente le debía de importar mucho si se portó así con usted. No era un hombre que se confiase al primero que pasase por su vida.

La dunmer se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre. Una vez notó la mirada de la chica frente a ella y el sabor metálico en su lengua, corrió a buscar un pañuelo con agua fría.

\- Discúlpeme. – se excusó apurada – Creo que el tener noticias suyas después de un año me ha afectado. No es nada.

Tempest escudriñó su rostro, tratando de leer en las emociones de aquella mujer.

\- En realidad no sé por qué hago esto ni por qué me altero. – divagó la mujer, ausentemente – Soy tan estúpida...

Y ambas permanecieron un tenso minuto en el más absoluto silencio.

\- ¿Sabe? - susurró la elfa con aire distraído – Eidon llegó a mi vida en una época en la que Rythe y yo... nos habíamos distanciado últimamente el uno del otro demasiado; casi no hablábamos entre nosotros, casi ni nos veíamos por el día y yo le dejaba la comida en su estudio para no distraerle de su trabajo... Me sentía tan sola...

Tras aquello, Tempest finalmente lo comprendió.

\- Eidon y usted tenían una aventura. – aquello no era ni una pregunta ni una acusación. Era un hecho.

Tivela Lythandas la observó terriblemente asustada, como si aquello hubiera destrozado su tan cuidada máscara de fingida serenidad.

\- Yo... - comenzó a decir hasta que las palabras se le trabaron en la boca y tardaron un rato en salir coherentes y fluidas – Nosotros... sí, así es. – confesó finalmente, como liberada de un peso que hubiera estado llevando durante demasiado tiempo – Mi marido no lo sabe... tras el suceso del cuadro volvió cambiado, más alegre, más atento. – recordó – Ahora pasa más tiempo conmigo, me trae flores de tanto en tanto, salimos a dar paseos como en nuestra época de novios... Yo, nosotros... esperamos un bebé. – sonrió, radiante por primera vez desde que hablaran – Con todas sus implicaciones, Eidon trajo la luz a nuestras vidas. Trajo luz a MI vida, me liberó de las dudas que sentía, de la desazón que me producía el haberme casado tan joven... No creo que jamás pueda agradecerle lo suficiente lo que hizo por mí. – concluyó – Sólo... quería hacérselo saber, ¿se lo dirás tú? - inquirió, tuteándola por vez primera.

Y Tempest en aquel momento sintió cómo una enorme bola de malestar se le formaba en la boca del estómago a toda velocidad.

Eidon. Pobre Eidon de su alma. Le conoció y le quiso la misma noche en que murió, muy injustamente y en mitad de un gran dolor. Tras aquel año creía haberlo superado con creces... pero está visto que la pérdida de un amigo no se supera así como así. No es que le doliera recordarlo, pero aún le quedaban lágrimas por él... lágrimas que no derramaría ahora, no en presencia de aquella mujer, que aún no sabía la noticia.

Tomó aire quedamente y, sintiéndose en el fondo portadora de malas nuevas, se decidió.

\- Señora Lythandas... - comenzó firmemente, tratando de que la voz no le fallase – Le agradezco su tiempo por haberme permitido conocer una faceta más de Eidon, una faceta que admiro sin duda... pero me temo que he de darle muy malas noticias.

La elfa oscura se estremeció ligeramente, observando a la chica imperial frente a sí con una expresión, mezcla de expectación, mezcla de temor.

\- Eidon... - continuó Tempest, luchando por que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca - … murió hace casi un año intentando llevar a su destino algo muy importante. Murió protegiéndome a mí de un asalto que ambos sufrimos a campo abierto de camino a Chorrol. Murió con honor, con el alma en paz.

Tivela Lythandas se llevó una mano a la boca y, temblando, observó consternada a Tempest mientras finas lágrimas iban cayendo en lenta procesión cuesta abajo por su hermoso rostro en absoluto silencio.

\- Yo... - pudo articular tras un momento en que logró controlar la voz – Creía que habría vuelto a Morrowind... una vez me contó su deseo de volver a ver a su familia, a sus padres y hermanos... - sollozó con un hilo de voz – Me dijo que debía hacer algo antes de marcharse, algo importante... - cerró los ojos – Ruego a Azura por que su cometido se cumpliese y su alma esté descansando en paz.

\- Cumplió con su misión. – confirmó Tempest con gran intensidad – Eso se lo aseguro. De corazón.

La mujer dunmer asintió levemente y, tras un intervalo de tiempo en silencio, volvió a mirar a Tempest con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

\- Te agradezco que me hayas contado todo esto... - susurró – Sólo quería saber de él... una última vez... - se detuvo en mitad de su llanto y se levantó pesadamente de su silla, gesto que fue imitado por la joven imperial inmediatamente – Por favor... te ruego que me disculpes... necesito un tiempo para pensar... para rezar por él...

\- Comprendo señora Lythandas, no se preocupe. – asintió Tempest cortésmente al tiempo que se despedía de la afligida elfa y salía de la casa sin hacer ruido, conmovida.

Al pisar las aceras de la calle y notar el aire fresco de otoño azotarle el rostro, se sintió extraña, presa de una súbita melancolía que no supo identificar hasta más tarde, cuando se encontró bebiendo en la taberna de "Nuevas Tierras", un antro de mala muerte donde acudía lo peor de la ciudad regentado por una dunmer quien, si bien era una de las mujeres más guapas que Tempest había visto en su vida, tenía muy mal carácter y era permisiva en exceso sobre lo que se hacía y decía en su local. Tal vez para ganar mayor número de clientela.

La joven imperial se regó aquella noche bien de alcohol, no porque la cerveza de allí fuera una pasada ya que estaba asquerosa de narices, pero era barata y se podría permitir berrear como un marinero sin que nadie le censurase por ello.

En una de ésas, la puerta del local se abrió súbitamente y por ella entró una alta figura embozada en una brillante armadura de acero pulido.

Tempest se quedó mirando fijamente al recién llegado, alelada, y éste se plantó de un par de zancadas frente a la barra, sentándose en el taburete que había más próximo a la muchacha.

Se trataba de un dunmer, cómo no, pero éste era básicamente un chaval, un crío como la que estaba sentada a su lado. Tempest no le echó más arriba de los veintiún años... aunque, claro, con la longevidad de los elfos uno nunca sabe...

El joven plantó sus codos acorazados sobre la superficie de la barra y reposó la cabeza entre las manos, en un gesto por hacerse el interesante.

Sin embargo, la tabernera puso los brazos en jarras una vez se percató de la presencia del chico.

\- No, Farwil, ésta noche no me la líes, por favor. – le previno la mujer apuntándole significativamente con el dedo índice – Hoy tengo mucha gente y no me apetece que venga la Guardia del conde, te saquen de aquí a rastras y a mí la clientela se me disperse. No queremos a la pasma aquí.

El muchacho se echó a reír y desplegó una cautivadora sonrisa llena de dientes blancos como perlas, una sonrisa de ésas que sólo tienen los chicos cuyos encantos atraen a las adolescentes incautas como moscas.

\- Serena ésa hermosa cabeza tuya, Dervera. – replicó el joven, Farwil, a la también joven tabernera – Ésta noche te garantizo mi completa abstención de más de una jarra de Mazte, palabra de Caballero de la Espina. – aseguró mientras realizaba un sobreactuado y dramático gesto con su mano derecha.

\- Tú te emborrachas con media pinta de cerveza, Farwil. – declaró la dunmer Dervera dando un golpe seco con la palma de la mano sobre el mostrador – Te serviré ésa jarra de Mazte. – concedió - Pero te lo advierto: ponte a montar bronca y te echo yo misma a patadas. ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara, caballerete?

\- Cristalina, querida.

\- Bien.

Al darse la vuelta para ir a por una jarra y servirle el licor al mancebo aquel, éste se giró en dirección a la ya achispada Tempest y la contempló de arriba abajo como si estuviera observando un enorme pastel de chocolate.

\- Vaya, vaya... – sonrió medio inclinándose contra la barra y dejando que su peinada melena azulina le cayera graciosamente por el rostro – No creo haberte visto nunca por éstos lares, muchacha; ¿eres nueva en la ciudad o sólo estás de paso?

Tempest, medio atontada como estaba, tardó un instante en percatarse que se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

\- Soy itinerante. – respondió tras pensarse la palabra adecuada.

El joven sonrió de nuevo.

\- Una aventurera, ¿eh? - asumió con simpatía - ¿Eres espadachina?, nunca había visto una elección de arma tan interesante como la tuya. – opinó indicando con la cabeza la liviana katana akaviri que pendía del cinto de la muchacha.

\- Algo así. – respondió la chica, tratando por todos los medios de despejarse para seguir el hilo de la conversación – Trabajo aquí y allá.

\- ¿Sola? - inquirió el elfo inclinándose sobre ella más cerca de lo que observaban las normas de la buena educación.

Tempest se retiró discretamente hacia el lado contrario.

\- Tengo una socia. – repuso conteniendo un repentino ataque de hipo.

\- ¿De veras? - preguntó el joven dunmer tamborileando con los dedos sobre la madera de la barra - ¿Y es como tú?

Tempest alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Cómo que _"como tú"_? - inquirió, levemente ofendida pues pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo - ¿Y cómo soy yo?

\- Una criaturilla encantadora, si me permites la osadía. – respondió Farwil resueltamente.

La chica le observó un momento, sorprendida y crítica a la vez. O sea... que por ahí iban los tiros... Aquel era un mozalbete de lo más cuco que había visto en semanas... en semanas desde que decidiera mandar al que ahora era su ex-novio a hacer puñetas.

Pero no tenía el ánimo para hacer el paripé con aquel chaval, aquella noche no.

\- Oye, ¿estás tonteando conmigo o sólo me lo parece a mí? - le soltó de golpe, no queriendo extender aquello más de lo necesario.

El muchacho calló un momento, cazado con la guardia baja.

\- Y si así fuera... – aventuró valientemente, recuperando su momentáneamente perdida seguridad en sí mismo - ¿Qué me responderías?

Tempest suspiró.

\- Te respondería que estoy muy baja de ánimos y que no tengo hoy cabeza para ésas cosas. – murmuró cansadamente, bajando la vista.

\- Oh, vamos. – sonrió de nuevo el joven mientras le tomaba la barbilla a la muchacha con una mano y le alzaba suavemente el mentón - ¿Qué penas podrían atribular a una chica como tú?, ¿mmm?

\- Cosas varias... - balbuceó ella sin hacer gesto de quitarle la mano de su barbilla – Movidas... ya me entiendes... Es personal.

\- Bueno. – respondió él amablemente – Tenemos toda la noche, ¿querrías contármelas si te pregunto?

\- Bueno...

Y hablaron. Mucho tiempo y hasta muy tarde, regados con sendos vasos de vino, aguamiel, cerveza y algún que otro licor oriundo de Morrowind del estilo del Mazte y el Sujamma, fuertes como la madre patria que los parió, que les hicieron a ambos explayarse más de lo normal.

Muchísimo más de lo normal.

Él decía ser el hijo del conde Indarys, un hombre, según le describió muy tristemente mientras le daba tragos cada vez más largos a su vaso, que sólo pensaba en sí mismo y al que había descubierto varios líos de faldas antes y después de la muerte de su madre, la condesa Llathasa Indarys.

Tempest le escuchaba muy apenada y muy ebria, condoliéndose de sus problemas y asintiendo pensativa cuando él le contó que aún creía ver a su madre en sueños, rogándole que hablase con su padre, que descubriera cómo murió en realidad.

Tempest le hizo partícipe de sus cuitas personales y a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada acabaron los dos hipando, muy borrachos y llorando a moco tendido como los dos críos tontos que eran, llorando cada uno sus propias penas. El uno por sentirse un cero a la izquierda, por su difunta madre y por ser un incomprendido, la otra por sus males de amores varios y sus amigos perdidos.

Se quedaron los dos dormidos en una de las mesas que hacían esquina de aquel tugurio, pues se habían levantado de los taburetes de la barra en el proceso de irse a beber más tranquilamente y con más privacidad en cuanto habían empezado a soltarse de la lengua más de lo debido, los dos abrazados como hermanos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y no hubiera problema en ponerse a roncar juntos, ciegos de alcohol como estaban.

A la mañana siguiente, la tabernera Dervera Romalen les despertó con un grito de que ya le estaban pagando las consumiciones o se podían ir despidiendo de volver a entrar en su local.

Farwil insistió en pagarlo todo y Tempest se lo tuvo que llevar medio a rastras hasta el castillo, ambos con una resaca descomunal que les mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto.

Cuando la chica entregó al medio dormido dunmer a la Guardia del conde, se fue derecha a una fuente para lavarse la cara con agua fría y despejarse un poco.

En Cheydinhal, definitivamente, no había curro. Ni en Chorrol, Skingrad o Bravil.

Y no quería irse hasta Leyawiin, no quería que Mazoga la viera en aquel estado tan lamentable porque, sin duda, le regañaría por lela.

Por no decir que S'krivva ya le había dejado muy claro que no se pasase hasta dentro de cierto tiempo.

Así que, como última opción, le quedaba Anvil.

Sin mucho que perder y silbando despreocupadamente, Tempest hizo el camino hasta la sede del Gremio de Magos, recogió su mochila y se fue derecha a los establos masticando una magdalena, lo único que tenía ganas de desayunar por el momento.

Una vez localizó el carro de transporte rápido, la chica se subió tranquilamente, le dio el dinero al conductor y esperó sentada las múltiples horas siguientes, a ratos leyendo, a ratos echando una cabezadita, hasta que la portuaria ciudad de Anvil se alzó ante sus cansados ojos.

* * *

Pese a ser una de las ciudades sureñas por excelencia de la provincia cyrodiílica, en Anvil hacía un frío que pelaba.

Dejó, como siempre, su petate de viaje en la sede de turno, se pasó a saludar a Cálamo-Diestro y a preguntarle, de paso, si sabía de algún trabajillo que pudiera desempeñar por allí.

\- No sé si es verdad, pero he oído que una banda de mujeres ladronas está aprovechándose de los hombres casados de la ciudad. – le comentó la argoniana mientras tomaban un café con leche y fruta escarchada en su casa – Parece ser que su _modus operandi_ es obligarles de algún modo a que se deshagan de su ropa y de sus armas y, tras robarles, les mandan en paños menores de vuelta. – se rió – Me resulta curioso ya que, al parecer, nadie ha denunciado nada. Todo un argumento de novela con el que empezar a fantasear y a darle cuerpo, ¿no te parece?

\- La verdad es que sí. – convino la joven imperial tras sopesarlo un instante – Podría ponerme a investigarlo... a lo mejor hay recompensa y todo.

\- Sin duda. – asintió la argoniana – Si vas a hacerlo de verdad, te aconsejo que empieces por hablar con Gogan y Maelona. Según dicen Gogan está... íntimamente involucrado, no sé si me explico. – añadió guiñándole un anaranjado ojo reptiliano.

Tempest esbozó una sonrisa divertida y, una vez se marchó de la casa de la argoniana, siguió las indicaciones de ésta última y se fue derecha a llamar a la puerta del matrimonio afectado.

Le abrió la esposa, una joven guarda roja.

\- Hola, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted? - dijo la chica rápidamente antes de que la otra le cerrase con la puerta en las narices – Me han comentado que tienen un problema y me gustaría ayudarles. - en cualquier otra circunstancia, el meter las narices en problemas ajenos con aquella tranquilidad hubiera podido catalogarse como de tener bastante poca vergüenza... pero Tempest hacía tiempo que había descubierto que con vergüenza no se va a ningún lado ni le dan a uno de comer. Si alguien estaba necesitado, ibas con todo tu morro a llamar a su puerta y, si de verdad querían ayuda, segurísimo seguro que te contaban sus movidas y te proponían un trato a cambio de que les sacases las castañas del fuego.

Práctico y sencillo como la vida misma.

La mujer la observó un momento, fijamente, hasta que se hizo a un lado y le permitió pasar.

\- Muy bien. – la encaró sin rodeos y de brazos cruzados - ¿Cómo piensas sacar de ésta a mi marido, Gogan?

\- Dígame qué ha hecho y veré qué puedo hacer por él. – repuso la chica.

La mujer entornó la vista.

\- Créeme, necesitará toda la ayuda del mundo para salir de ésta. – dijo, evidentemente contrariada - Y pensar que cayó en la trampa de la banda... ¡agh! ¡Es que lo mataría! - sin embargo, al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenía la pequeña chica frente a ella, se calmó un poco - Lo siento... estoy divagando y seguro que te estoy confundiendo, deja que me explique. – se disculpó, ofreciendo asiento a Tempest con un gesto de la mano.

La chica accedió y se sentó junto a la alterada mujer.

\- Cuénteme. – pidió educadamente.

\- Las mujeres de la banda atraen a los hombres con artimañas hasta un lugar alejado y allí les roban hasta la camisa. Lleva sucediendo algún tiempo. – explicó la mujer, Maelona, pausadamente - La Guardia de la ciudad no ha hecho casi nada al respecto porque, con sinceridad, los hombres a los que han robado están tan avergonzados que no quieren denunciar. Por ejemplo, ese inútil que tengo por marido, Gogan. Se fijaba más en sus encantos que en los míos. – añadió con acritud.

Tempest trató de no juzgar a ninguna de las dos partes. Esto era un trabajo más y punto.

\- Dígame, ¿qué quiere que haga exactamente?

Maelona tomó un momento aire.

\- Cuando Gogan estuvo, eh... con las mujeres, le sustrajeron algo muy valioso. – explicó – Y no... no es lo que crees. – añadió tras advertir la expresión de la chica - Llevaba puesta una preciosa reliquia familiar cuando lo atrajeron hasta su guarida. Era un pequeño anillo que le regalaron el día de nuestra boda. – expuso con tristeza - El anillo era de mi madre; ha pertenecido a la familia durante generaciones. Si hace falta, te daré todo el dinero que tengo para recuperarlo, cien monedas de oro. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

Y Tempest, sintiendo lástima por aquella pobre mujer, asintió. Total, era sólo una labor de investigación en la que, en todo caso, tendría que acabar robando a unas ladronas. No parecía un asunto muy peligroso.

La guarda roja dio las gracias y le indicó que fuera a buscar al inútil de su marido para preguntarle.

\- Probablemente lo encuentres en "El Cuenco a Rebosar", haraganeando como es su costumbre. Es una taberna que hay fuera de las murallas de la ciudad, en los muelles de pesca.

Tempest tomó nota mental y, ni corta ni perezosa, se dirigió hacia el susodicho local.

Allí, efectivamente, encontró al marido de Maelona, quien estaba bebiendo en soledad una jarra de cerveza negra mientras le contaba sus penas al tabernero, un bosmer cuyo rostro, en aquellos instantes, era la viva imagen del aburrimiento.

Cuando la chica interpeló al guarda rojo, éste hipó.

\- Ya veo que mi mujer no puede tener la boca cerrada. – dijo con el clásico tonillo desvaído de los borrachos - Sí, es cierto. Ésas sirenas me quitaron el anillo de familia. Me avergüenzo de todo aquello, la verdad. – confesó con ebrio arrepentimiento – Estaba aquí, en la taberna, cuando la mujer nórdica más atractiva que puedas imaginar entró con una mujer imperial de idéntica belleza detrás de ella. Tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, las seguí hasta una granja. Ya dentro, me ordenaron que me quitara la ropa y me sacara todo lo que llevaba encima. – explicó, hipando de nuevo - Bueno... lo hice... y, de repente, desenfundaron sus armas y me robaron. ¡Me mandaron de vuelta en cueros las muy rameras! - exclamó, repentinamente enfadado.

 _Si no te hubiera dado por engañar a tu mujer, no te pasarían éstas cosas. No te está mal empleado, idiota._ – pensó Tempest, tentada de hacer rodar los ojos para mostrarle su mucha desaprobación en el asunto.

\- Por favor, sólo quiero que me ayudes a recuperar ese anillo. – rogó el hombre viendo la cara de póquer que presentaba la chica - Quiero conservar lo poco que me queda de mi matrimonio.

\- Muy bien. – asintió Tempest – Yo me quedaré aquí a esperar por ver si aparecen, y tú te vas a ir a casa con tu mujer y vas a dejar de beber, ¿estamos?

\- Ah, vale, vale, como tú digas. – asintió el hombre lerdamente mientras pagaba su cerveza – Tú sólo céntrate en traer ése anillo de vuelta, por favor.

Tempest torció el gesto y casi tuvo que sacarle ella misma de la taberna. Se sentó, esperó mientras pedía vino de Tamika y una tortilla con tiras de bacon tostado hasta que, pasadas un par de horas, las mujeres aparecieron con todo su descaro, contoneándose en mitad del local como si se estuvieran exhibiendo.

Las reconoció inmediatamente no sólo porque, efectivamente, eran una nórdica y una mujer imperial realmente bellas, sino por la actitud descocada de la que hacían gala y sus atavíos: maquilladas, con pendientes y alhajas, encorsetadas, con los generosos pechos subidos para que estuvieran bien a la vista por el muy abierto escote, los hombros desnudos, las uñas largas y pintadas... todo en ellas exudaba sensualidad por cada poro y Tempest casi se sintió hasta abrumada viendo a aquellas mujeres en medio de aquel antro donde todos los varones presentes las devoraban con la mirada.

Las observó discretamente, pendiente de los movimientos que hacían y quién sería su próxima víctima.

Sin embargo, para su mucha sorpresa, se percató de que la estaban observando a ella a su vez, intercambiando comentarios en voz baja acompañados de risitas.

Mosqueada, se giró completamente para encararlas en caso de que vinieran buscando bronca y, una vez se aproximaron a ella, la que habló fue la morena imperial, quien llevaba un precioso vestido de terciopelo rojo con adornos morados.

\- Nunca te había visto antes por aquí. – le dijo con una sonrisa felina - Da la impresión de que sabes manejarte en la lucha a juzgar por la espada que portas al cinto, y seguro que no te importaría ganar algo de dinero extra, ¿verdad?

Tempest enarcó las cejas.

\- He formado una... bueno... una banda. – prosiguió la hermosa imperial en un tono más bajo y confidencial mientras ella y su compañera se sentaban al lado de la joven con una naturalidad pasmosa, como si en vez de estarse dando a conocer se hubieran citado ya previamente con ella y aquello fuera un encuentro normal y corriente - Sacamos dinero tendiendo trampas a idiotas en medio de la nada, arrebatándoles hasta la última moneda. – rió.

La rubia nórdica a su lado, si bien sumamente atractiva, era alta y fuerte como una valquiria, rió también a su vez. Tenía una voz fuerte y sugestiva, hermosamente tentadora.

Tempest entonces, siguiendo una corazonada, sonrió a su vez como si aprobara aquella actitud de desdén hacia los hombres que ambas mujeres demostraban sin tapujo alguno.

\- ¿Y vuestros objetivos son...? - inquirió, fingiendo malicia.

La imperial sonrió, complacida.

\- ¿Nuestros objetivos? - repitió a su vez - Hombres de voluntad débil que se dejan engañar fácilmente creyendo que se podrán salir con la suya con nosotras. – rió perversamente - Los hombres son tan ingenuos...

La nórdica asintió, corroborando con sus gestos las palabras de su líder.

\- La decisión es tuya. – expuso la cabecilla - Si deseas unirte a nosotras, ven a la granja de Gweden a eso de las once de la noche. ¿Tienes un mapa?, trae que te lo indico. – demandó presurosa, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con su estilizada y fina mano.

Tempest le hizo entrega del mapa que le dieran tiempo atrás en el Gremio de Luchadores y observó a la mujer sacar un trozo de carbón vegetal de su bolsillo para trazar un aspa justo en el punto que quería indicar.

La mujer, que se presentó como Faustina Cartia y a su compañera nórdica como Signy, alias "Destruye-Hogares" (Tempest tuvo el buen criterio de no preguntar el origen de tan singular sobrenombre), le devolvió el mapa sin dejar de sonreír con sus labios perfectamente pintados de un carmín rojo como la sangre.

\- Te veo a las once... espero. – le dijo como despedida.

Tempest asintió.

\- Estará bien tener otra linda cara en la banda. – añadió la nórdica Signy con su sensual voz de bribona - Espero verte allí.

Y, una vez desaparecieron del local, Tempest respiró tranquila, pagó su comida y se puso a buscar la granja que le habían indicado. Con lo tarde que era, disponía de menos de tres horas para presentarse a la puerta y hablar con Cartia. No tenía intención de delatar su posición ni de unirse a ellas por muy divertida que sonara su propuesta. Sólo quería recuperar el anillo de Gogan y salir por patas.

Hablando las cosas no tenía por qué salir nadie mal parado.

Así pues, anduvo más o menos perdida por el Sudeste de Anvil hasta que, de pura coña, encontró la granja cuando ya era noche cerrada.

Llamó, le abrieron y entró para encontrarse sólo con Faustina Cartia esperándola en mitad de una elegante estancia ricamente adornada por sugestivos cuadros, una enorme cama doble con colcha de terciopelo rojo y muebles sobre los que había copas y vasos de plata que albergaban vino y racimos de uvas frescas. Todo ello sin duda orquestado para tentar a los idiotas que decidían seguirlas.

\- Veo que has decidido considerar nuestra oferta. – observó la mujer imperial, complacida en sumo grado – Bien, podríamos utilizar a otra muchacha en nuestra banda, y tu cara de niña buena nos puede resultar muy útil en materia de pervertidos y viejos verdes a los que les gusta andarse con chiquitas. De ésos nunca faltan. – añadió con desdén.

Tempest se sintió súbitamente incómoda con aquella descripción. Como si fuera un vulgar pedazo de carne y la estuvieran examinando para determinar si era o no una buena mercancía.

\- Esto funciona así: llevamos una temporada reconociendo "El Cuenco a Rebosar" en busca de sujetos adecuados a nuestros fines. – explicó con escalofriante naturalidad - Concretamente, buscamos a ésa clase de tipos que están casados y que, por unas u otras cosas, beben mucho. Te enviaremos ahí dentro donde hechizarás a cualquier hombre que cumpla con los requisitos y harás que salga a algún lugar donde lo asaltaremos. Cuando llegue, haremos que se quite toda la ropa, lo que por cierto es muy fácil. – afirmó con una risita malintencionada - Cuando esté indefenso, será el momento de activar la trampa. Hasta ahora, no hemos tenido que derramar ni una gota de sangre. Lo mejor de todo es que los hombres están tan avergonzados que no se lo dicen a los guardias.

Tempest la observaba muda, incapaz de entender los motivos que habrían llevado a ésta mujer a odiar a los hombres de aquel modo. Su odio la había convertido en un ser extremadamente frío y calculador si sus palabras eran suficiente indicativo.

\- Así que lo básico es que enseñes un poco de piel... sólo para provocar. – concluyó Cartia - Y nadie te toca. ¿Qué dices?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

\- No. – dijo suavemente – Te agradezco la oferta pero creo que mejor no.

Cartia entonces la observó un momento, estupefacta, hasta que su sorpresa cambió a contrariedad.

\- Pero... ¿por qué decir _"no"_ cuando es mucho más fácil y lucrativo decir _"sí"_? - inquirió extrañada - ¿O acaso estás aquí por algún otro motivo?

Tempest tomó aire.

\- Mira, no te quiero delatar ni nada, sólo necesito el anillo que le robasteis a Gogan de vuelta. Su mujer está que echa humo. ¿Me lo podéis devolver, por favor? - pidió educadamente.

Sin embargo, su buena disposición y su deseo bienintencionado fueron malinterpretados por completo.

\- ¡Maldición, lo sabía! - exclamó, súbitamente rabiosa - ¡Trabajas para la Guardia de la ciudad, ¿verdad?! No creía que fueran tan estúpidos como para mandar a alguien solo, pero parece ser que sí.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de la joven imperial.

\- Eh, oye, no es lo que... - comenzó a decir hasta que Cartia la interrumpió bruscamente mientras desenvainaba su arma, un puñal que reflejaba brillos rojizos a causa del encantamiento que portaba.

\- Debí habérmelo imaginado en cuanto descubrí que ese estúpido anillo era falso. – escupió la mujer - ¡No valía nada! Supongo que formaba parte del plan de la Guardia.

Tempest la observó asustada, desenvainando a su vez su katana en caso de que decidiera atacarla.

\- ¡Muy bien, chicas! - gritó Cartia - ¡Tenemos a alguien que rehúsa cooperar!

Cuando Tempest se giró hacia la puerta de lo que debía ser la planta sótano, vio a la nórdica Signy y a una estilizada khajiit de pelaje moreno y brillante de pie, cada una con una espada en la mano.

Cuando la chica quiso girar el picaporte de la entrada principal para salir corriendo de allí, se percató de que la líder imperial había cerrado la puerta con llave.

A una seña de Cartia, la nórdica y la khajiit cargaron rabiosas contra la joven quien, agachándose, logró esquivar a la imponente Signy y ponerle la zancadilla a la gata, la cual cayó de bruces contra el encerado de madera y a quien dispensó rápidamente un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura de la katana en la base del cráneo, dejándola por consiguiente inconsciente.

Derribar a la valquiria no fue tan fácil. Tempest se tuvo que subir a los muebles, colgarse de la lámpara y tirarse encima de ella, cayendo sentada sobre sus hombros, dándole de puñetazos frenéticamente hasta que, ahogando a la nórdica con sus flacas piernas alrededor del cuello, consiguió que la giganta perdiera el equilibrio, cayera y se arreara un buen golpe en la frente contra el canto picudo de un mueble, dejándola inconsciente y sangrando.

La mujer imperial, viendo a sus compañeras neutralizadas, corrió presta a encerrarse en la planta sótano, echando doble vuelta al cerrojo. Y dejando la llave puesta.

Tempest, que decidió que de allí no se iba sin el anillo, falso o no, sacó su reserva de ganzúas, tiró la llave al otro lado de la puerta, trasteó un momento con el cerrojo y, finalmente, la abrió tras cinco intentos.

Con la katana aún desenvainada, la chica se aventuró en la oscuridad de la planta subterránea en guardia, con los cinco sentidos puestos a punto.

Al descender sigilosamente las escaleras se encontró un cuarto en el que había habilitadas varias camas y una puerta que, muy posiblemente, diera al almacén de los objetos robados.

Sin embargo, lo que la muchacha no sabía es que, agazapada en las sombras, aguardando su oportunidad, se escondía la vengativa mujer imperial con su cuchillo listo para apuñalar a aquella cría odiosa que había echado a perder su plan en unos pocos minutos. Su tan cuidadosamente trazado plan para ser rica y no tener que depender de nada ni de nadie nunca más.

La mujer levantó su arma en cuanto la tuvo a tiro.

Lo cierto es que no la vio venir.

Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa y Tempest no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en lo que hacía, sencillamente vio en un segundo a Faustina Cartia arremeter contra ella, daga en mano, con un grito salvaje que le hizo actuar por instinto, por puro reflejo, empuñando la espada contra ella.

Ni siquiera atacó, la katana de por medio y el impulso de la otra mujer lo hicieron todo: Tempest se agachó con miedo instintivo blandiendo el filo akaviri de frente y Cartia se lanzó contra ella. Las dos mujeres cayeron al suelo. Tempest cayó de culo, haciéndose un daño considerable en la base de la columna.

Faustina Cartia cayó de boca sobre ella, su cuello atravesado por la hoja de la joven imperial.

Ningún sonido se escapó de su garganta cuando el filo se abrió paso a través de la espina dorsal y la mató en unos segundos.

Tempest se quedó durante un minuto entero en blanco, apenas sintiendo el dolor de la caída, oyendo los latidos de su propio corazón. Bajó la vista, se miró las manos un momento para desplazar la vista seguidamente desde la empuñadura hasta la base de la hoja, ahora cubierta de sangre. El cuello de la mujer aún permanecía ensartado en ella.

Tempest soltó inmediatamente aquella… cosa, espantada, y se puso en pie de un impulso para perder el equilibrio un segundo después y tropezarse contra la pared de piedra del sótano; se dio bien en la cabeza y, sin embargo, ni un solo sonido brotó de sus labios. Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos azules parecían que se le fueran a salir de las órbitas de un momento a otro. Tiritaba.

Con una mano temblorosa barrió la pared, buscando algo, y se desplazó de lado hasta una cómoda de madera donde consiguió apoyarse a duras penas mientras no quitaba la vista de encima del cadáver.

De hecho le era imposible dejar de mirarla… de _mirarlo_ , totalmente inmóvil, deshumanizado, vertiendo sangre que no parecía acabarse nunca por el suelo, con aquella expresión de sorpresa grabada para la Eternidad en su cara.

¡Aquella expresión…!

¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

 _Oh, por Akatosh; oh, por Akatosh; ¡oh, por Akatosh!_ – le vino a la mente, frenético, éste único pensamiento - _¡Ha sido sin querer!, ¡no lo he hecho adrede, de verdad! Yo no quería…_

Pero ésa no era la cuestión, no, ya estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás.

Acababa de asesinar a una persona.

¡Mierda!, tal vez no fuera inocente, tal vez hasta puede que se lo mereciera por intentar apuñalarla a traición, pero… ¡era una persona!, ¡oh, maldita sea, era una persona y ella le había quitado la vida así sin más!

 _¡No!_ – gritó en su mente – _Esto que está pasando ahora es una pesadilla, es una pesadilla y dentro de nada me despertaré sudando como una loca… Me despertaré sudando a mares y luego me reiré de las cosas tan macabras que sueño… Oooh, por favor, por favor, despierta, ¡despierta!_

Sin embargo ahí seguía, en pie a duras penas, temblando como una hoja y muerta de miedo.

_Asesina._

La palabra hizo que le ardieran las sienes. Asesina. Eso era ella, una asesina.

Incidental, sí, tal vez… pero eso no lavaría la sangre de sus manos. Nunca. Aquella mujer no volvería a respirar aunque Tempest retirase la espada de su cuello.

Y la sangre seguía discurriendo, agrandando el charco en torno al cuerpo, tiñendo de carmesí aquel pequeño rincón del mundo, desprendiendo aquel hedor a…

_A óxido._

Por un instante, Tempest creyó ver a una niña khajiit tumbada de espaldas y cubierta de sangre y lágrimas.

La joven entonces se pegó aún más contra la pared y dejó que la humedad se apoderara de sus ojos, cayendo en lenta cascada por su cuello y mejillas.

Y sólo en aquellos momentos aquel ardor salado formando caminos cuesta abajo por su rostro pudo darle, en cierta medida, consuelo.

* * *

_"Al final de nada sirven las telas suntuosas, el lujo, el oro, el poder… si no tienes quien te sonría por las mañanas, quien te haga reír y recuerde contigo los buenos momentos, quien te regañe con cariño y te dé en todo momento su hombro para llorar y su mano para levantarte. Tú, que aún eres muy joven, todavía estás a tiempo de no seguir el mismo camino del desastre que yo recorrí."_

\- _Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, Eidon. No sabes lo que es sentirse como un grano de arena en mitad de la playa y que a nadie parezca importarle el hecho de que me esté dejando la piel para una causa mayor en la que, por lo que se ve, yo no cuento para nada._

_Pero el dunmer frente a ella seguía sonriendo con ése gesto, a la vez que pícaro, casi triste. Pero triste por ella, por su situación._

_"Yo también me sentí miserable en algunos momentos de mi vida, amiguita mía." - le explicaba pacientemente, como un padre que enseña a su hija las lecciones vitales por las que ha debido de atravesar para llegar a ser el hombre que es - "Y fueron ésos momentos de debilidad los que me llevaron a trascender mi propia naturaleza para satisfacer mis deseos más primarios, fruto del vacío espiritual que padecía en aquellos instantes."_

\- _¿Eso fue lo que te pasó con la mujer de Rythe Lythandas, el pintor?_

_"Ah, sí. Tivela... pobre paloma mía." – decía el que fuera su amigo con el rostro pensativo y teñido de una emoción semejante al arrepentimiento - "Nunca quise hacerle daño. Yo... la amaba, ¿sabes?, la amaba a mi pobre y egoísta manera, pero la amaba. Lo mío con ella fue, si breve, terriblemente intenso. Y, aún muerto, creo que jamás se borrará de mi memoria, aunque tenga otras vidas, el dulce recuerdo que guardo de ella."_

\- _¿Por qué, si la amabas, no permaneciste con ella? Su marido ya no estaba... te hubiera bastado con quemar el cuadro y consolarla._

_Y Eidon le daba ésa mirada... ésa clase de mirada enigmática que lo dice todo y nada._

_"Me sorprende que seas tú precisamente, querida amiguita, quien me pregunte eso." - le respondía, asombrado - "Sencillamente porque mi conciencia no lo hubiese resistido. Puede que ella y yo hubiéramos estado felizmente juntos unos meses... tal vez unos años... pero todo habría acabado tarde o temprano en tragedia. No es de bien nacidos asesinar a un hombre a sangre fría para robarle la esposa y encontrar solaz entre sus brazos. Yo amaba a Tivela, por eso mismo la dejé ir. Su felicidad estaba junto a Rythe, no junto a mí."_

\- _Pues ella te recordaba, ¿sabes? Lloró cuando le dije que habías muerto._

_"Y espero que algún día pueda llegar a perdonarme por lo que le hice, como espero que algún día tú me perdones por la carga que deposité sobre tus hombros, Tempest."_

\- _Eidon, jamás te he culpado de esto. Y si alguna vez lo hice, ya has sido perdonado._

_El elfo oscuro la miraba con aquellos ojos suyos carmesí, llenos de vida, llenos congoja._

_"Tal vez tú me hayas perdonado." - susurraba - "Pero, ¿te has perdonado a ti misma? ¿Podrás perdonarte alguna vez los errores que has cometido y los que cometas de ahora en adelante? ¿Podrás lidiar con lo que está por venir...?"_

\- _¿Y qué es lo que está por venir, Eidon?, ¿de qué intentas avisarme?_

_El hombre se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco ante sus ojos como el recuerdo que era, como la sombra que se filtraba en sus sueños en su última muestra de afecto por ella._

_"Debo marchar ahora." - le dijo como últimas palabras de despedida - "Me llaman..."_

_Eidon... Eidon... Eidon... Eidon..._

* * *

Hubo algo en un momento dado que le devolvió la consciencia bruscamente, trayéndola consigo de nuevo al mundo real.

Hacía frío.

Y había silencio, mucho silencio.

Todos sus sentidos se pusieron inmediatamente alerta. El tacto sintió la aspereza de la almohada y las mantas que la envolvían, el gusto apreció la sequedad de la boca falta de saliva, el olfato le informó del olor rancio que prevalecía por toda la posada en la que se había alojado tras salir corriendo de Anvil con la recompensa que le dieron y con el alma intranquila, mezclado con el de su propio sudor gélido, y el oído le transmitió aquel silencio que le ponía los pelos de punta. Los ojos sólo le reportaron oscuridad.

Por ello mismo los abrió despacio, con miedo, con el corazón martilleándole a toda velocidad dentro del pecho. Encuadró la imagen de la pared a su izquierda, ya que estaba durmiendo de lado, luego del suelo de madera en penumbra. Y nada vio.

Se incorporó a medias de la cama y, antes de que pudiera girarse, una voz penetrante a sus espaldas hizo que se le helara la sangre.

\- Tienes el sueño muy profundo… para ser una asesina.

Tempest se quedó paralizada en el sitio, se giró despacio en la dirección de procedencia de aquellas palabras e, imprevisiblemente, pegó un brinco desde la cama hasta la silla donde había dejado sus cosas para sacar el puñal élfico de Eidon, pegarse a una esquina de la habitación y blandir la hoja de frente con la mano temblorosa.

Ante sus ojos se alzaba una figura encapuchada, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza que había observado todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la chica tranquilamente, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Por la voz había deducido que se trataba de un hombre, ni muy mayor ni muy joven; y la pronunciación sumada a la estatura lo situaban dentro de los estándares como un varón imperial o un dunmer occidentalizado, una de dos.

Tempest tragó saliva, el desconocido portaba una espada al cinto de su túnica y le era imposible distinguirle el rostro bajo la capucha dentro de aquel cuarto a oscuras. La imagen, desde luego, no era tranquilizadora en absoluto.

Si se le ocurría… intentar siquiera tocarla, le castraba vivo. Y se lo hizo saber sin palabras en el mismo momento en que hizo contacto visual con los ojos del otro.

El hombre avanzó tranquilamente unos pasos y se quedó a una distancia cómoda cara a cara con la tensa muchacha, que ahora sí pudo distinguir sus rasgos con mayor nitidez.

Se trataba de un humano, un hombre imperial de mediana edad, como había supuesto antes, que poseía la mirada más afilada que había podido contemplar jamás en una persona.

Sus facciones eran un tanto severas, la mandíbula cuadrada, la frente, apenas visible, era amplia y con surcos de expresión. Unas cejas gruesas, oscuras y coléricas enmarcaban los ojos marrón oscuro, casi negros, con aquella mirada de halcón que parecía estudiar a la extraña criatura de cabellos verdes frente a sí al detalle.

La nariz era prominente, aquilina, con carácter, de fosas nasales amplias. La boca, torcida en una media sonrisa cruel y extrañamente sensual, volvió a hablarle.

\- Bien, eso es bueno. – asintió mientras ampliaba aún más aquella sonrisa perturbadora – Necesitarás una conciencia tranquila para lo que ahora voy a proponerte.

Tempest entornó los ojos tratando de parecer lo más amenazante posible, el puñal prevaleció levantado a la altura de sus ojos y apuntando hacia aquel desconocido con un lenguaje corporal que lo decía todo: un paso más y lo trinchaba como a un pavo.

Así pues, continuó sosteniéndole la mirada y nada dijo.

\- ¿Prefieres el silencio entonces? Al igual que yo, mi querida niña. Al igual que yo. – prosiguió el encapuchado - ¿O no es acaso el silencio una sinfonía de muerte, la orquestación de Sithis en sí mismo? – el hombre parecía seducido por sus propias palabras y dejó caer muy suavemente el ritmo de sus cadencias para obtener el efecto deseado en su joven interlocutora, que le miró esta vez con asombro.

Con un asombro que distaba mucho de ser realmente serio, la verdad.

_Qué tío más raro. Me pregunto el qué se habrá fumado o cuánto skooma llevará ya encima porque, desde luego, esto no es nada normal, nop._

Muy ella. Muy Tempest.

\- Irónico es sin duda que acuda a ti ahora como Portavoz de la Hermandad Oscura. – continuó aquel hombre – Mi nombre es Lucien Lachance y mi voz representa la voluntad de la Madre Noche.

Y fueron éstas palabras las que borraron toda chanza de su mente y llenaron a Tempest de pavor.

La Hermandad Oscura. La Madre Noche.

 _¡Ay, mi madre!_ – pensó aterrorizada - _¡La Hermandad Oscura!, ¡estoy hablando con un psicópata del Gremio de Asesinos! Oh, por favor, ayuda, ayuda…_

Y ésta vez sí que comenzó a sudar a caldo, si aquel tío se cabreaba la podría destripar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin despeinarse, tendría que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía y le decía. Nunca juegues con un sicario profesional.

Había oído hablar de ellos incontables veces, pero casi eran más una especie de leyenda negra urbana que otra cosa; nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que todo aquello pudiera ser… verdad.

_"Dicen que si matas a alguien, la Hermandad Oscura te hace una visita cuando estás durmiendo."_

Matar a alguien… Cartia, había matado a Faustina Cartia.

¡Joder!, ¡que había sido ayer!, no había pasado ni un día y ya…

Oooh… mierda… ¿por qué?, ¡ya le pesaba bastante, aún a pesar de que había sido un accidente, el haberlo hecho y, encima, ya tenía a la Hermandad Oscura detrás de ella!

¿Vendría aquel hombre a cargársela?

La conciencia tranquila… probablemente a aquel tipo ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza que había tenido que dispensarse un _maldito_ somnífero diluido en un vaso de leche caliente para poder conciliar el sueño de forma medianamente normal.

Ahora, si salía viva de ésta, dormiría como el culo durante un mes. Fijo.

Pero el hombre… ¿Lachance había dicho que se llamaba…?, seguía hablando, retorciendo las palabras.

\- Ella te ha estado vigilando muy de cerca. – decía – Observándote, admirando cómo arrebatabas la vida ajena. Y está más que complacida. – y aquella torva sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios – He aquí el motivo por el cual me hallo ahora ante ti. Para hacerte un ofrecimiento. Una oportunidad para unirte a nuestra única y… exclusiva familia.

_¡¿Perdón?!_

Tempest estaba alucinada. ¿Ella?, ¿unirse a la Hermandad Oscura? Espera, espera, esto tenía que tener truco… no… no podía ser…

Observó con los ojos desorbitados a su oscuro interlocutor y la respiración comenzó a venirle por ráfagas. Apretó inconscientemente el mango del puñal hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. La cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerle de veras.

Y supo en ése momento el motivo de su repentino malestar. La culpa.

Miedo, rabia e impotencia se mezclaban en aquellos instantes sobre el ánimo de la joven. Aquel hombre no se daba cuenta… no podía hacerse una idea del dolor que su oferta traía consigo, de la realidad tan odiosa que sus palabras portaban y que ella había tratado por todos los medios de ignorar: sus manos, se las lavara una y mil veces, estaban manchadas de sangre.

Se sintió asqueada de sí misma, ¿qué diría Martin si lo supiera? Había estado barajando la posibilidad de contárselo, de que alguien supiera lo mal que lo estaba pasando… de que alguien la perdonara.

Y ahora esto: un homicida estaba tratando de reclutarla para la Hermandad Oscura.

Perfecto. Sí. No podría ser peor.

Seguía sosteniéndole la mirada al tipo, relámpagos surcando sus ojos azules, deseando morir para el mundo en ése instante.

\- Veo que me escuchas absorta. – habló una vez más la voz de aquel hombre, ensordeciéndole los pensamientos y llenándola de una sensación extraña – Espléndido. Ahora escucha atentamente: en el Camino Verde, al Norte de Bravil, se halla emplazada la Posada del Mal Agüero. Allí encontrarás a un hombre llamado Rufio. – hizo una breve pausa para observar el efecto que producían éstas palabras en la chica, quien tenía la mirada fija puesta en él y daba la impresión de hallarse tremendamente concentrada – Mátale y tu proceso de iniciación en la Hermandad Oscura se dará por completado. – un leve sobresalto cruzó el cuerpo de aquella chiquilla asustadiza y él obviamente decidió adoptar un tono más… persuasivo – Hazlo y la próxima vez que duermas en un lugar que considere seguro, apareceré de nuevo y te traeré el amor de tu… nueva familia.

Tempest bajó la cabeza y dejó que el brazo que sujetaba el puñal élfico cayera lentamente hacia un lado. El sudor, frío como el hielo, le bajaba lentamente por el cuello y las sienes.

Una gota de ése mismo sudor llegó a término hasta la punta de la barbilla y cayó al suelo en silencio como lo hubiera hecho una lágrima.

Tomó aire.

Entonces alzó la vista nuevamente hacia él, le miró con rabia, con desesperación, deseando gritarle… gritarle y decirle que la estaba jodiendo viva, que ella no… que ella no era…

\- Pero yo… - logró articular en mitad de su agitación con la voz áspera y apenas audible – Yo no soy… ninguna asesina…

Sin embargo, la sonrisa permanecía inamovible en el rostro del hombre imperial.

\- ¿De veras? – dijo – Parece ser que la Madre Noche no es de la misma opinión. De cualquier modo, permíteme concederte un regalo por si quisieras… volver a considerarlo.

Tempest le miró un instante desconcertada hasta que vio la mano enguantada del hombre tenderle algo que asemejaba a una oscura daga ceremonial curva cuya empuñadura se hallaba rematada por picos que le otorgaban el siniestro efecto como de dientes o colmillos dispuestos a hincarse en la carne.

Y no supo el por qué lo hizo, qué extraño impulso le movió la mano temblorosa para tomar aquel arma que le ofrecía aquel hombre oscuro de oscuras intenciones.

Alzó un momento ante sus ojos la hoja sombría, que reflejaba a intervalos haces de luz dorada según el ángulo desde el que se la mirase, y luego volvió a mirar a su interlocutor a los ojos, directa a las pupilas. Y quedó como hipnotizada.

Supo inmediatamente lo peligroso que era ése hombre, la personalidad tan magnética que poseía, capaz de convencer al más sereno de arrojarse por la ventana, la nota compeledora escondida entre los matices de su voz…

Aquel hombre era un depredador nato.

\- Tiene por nombre _"Hoja de la Aflicción"._ – le dijo él señalando el arma con la cabeza – Es una hoja virgen, sedienta de sangre. Te será tremendamente útil y fácil de manejar y esconder, sea cual sea el uso que decidas darle. – y dio un paso adelante, repentinamente, acortando significativamente la distancia entre ellos. Tempest entonces le miró con los ojos desencajados, acobardada – Ahora me despido de ti. – habló él de nuevo, ésta vez en un tono más grave, extrañamente cercano – No volveremos a hablar hasta que Rufio esté muerto, me temo. Medita cuidadosamente todo cuanto te he dicho y escoge el camino que prefieras, así como el método que decidas emplear para acabar con la vida de Rufio. En la Hermandad Oscura no hacemos ascos a las… muertes misericordiosas, si así lo prefieren nuestros Hermanos; el oro con el que se pagan ésas muertes es el mismo, y puedo asegurarte... – aquí hubo un ligero énfasis durante el cual a Tempest le recorrió un hormigueo desagradable por la espalda – … que es cuantioso en sumo grado.

Tempest apretó los dientes y suplicó mentalmente despertar de aquella pesadilla.

\- Espero de veras que nos volvamos a ver pronto. – captaron sus oídos antes de contemplar, atónita, cómo el encapuchado frente a sí se desvanecía de un segundo para otro de su vista, dejándola sola y en el silencio que venía implorando desde hacía ya un buen rato.

Los minutos transcurrieron. Uno, dos, tres…

Nada. Todo a su alrededor falto de sonidos. La voz de aquel hombre se había diluido en el aire junto con su presencia.

Sintió como si su corazón volviera a bombear la sangre a través de todo su cuerpo. El color le regresó a las mejillas y el sudor se le calentó y se hizo pegajoso contra su piel.

Se humedeció los labios distraídamente y no reparó en el hilo de sangre que le resbalaba de entre los dedos a causa de haber apretado tan fuerte la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ con su mano que se le habían clavado los "dientes" de la empuñadura en la palma.


	14. "El hombre que vino de las tinieblas"

_**"Hija de la Tempestad"** _

* * *

**Cap. 13: _El hombre que vino de las tinieblas._**

* * *

La pequeña figura de la joven Tempest atravesaba a paso vacilante el silencio de la avenida principal que recorría la ciudad de Leyawiin en plena noche. Noche cerrada.

No había estrellas que iluminasen a la de los cabellos verdes y Masser y Secunda no eran suficientes para el denso manto de nubes que cuajaban el cielo nocturno con ánimo, si bien no tormentoso, ciertamente se le adivinaban ganas de niebla.

Los pulmones de la chica inhalaron una profunda bocanada de aire para, tras unos segundos de contención, expulsarlo de una sola vez en lenta parsimonia mientras sus ojos contemplaban la consabida formación de vaho opaco que se alzó unos segundos en la atmósfera fría para deshacerse inexorablemente y perderse en el tiempo.

Observando el despliegue lunar, visible a intervalos cortos e irregulares, Tempest dedujo que la llamada Luz de Revenant desplegaría su oscuro encanto a no mucho tardar. Tal vez mañana o pasado.

Según le había dicho Martin ésa vez, aquel era el fenómeno astrológico predilecto del Príncipe Daédrico de la Caza y Padre de los Hombres-Bestia: Hircine.

Y a Tempest no le convenía pero nada de nada que al día siguiente la luna negra se le presentase en los caminos de noche ya que, muy posiblemente, en la zona adonde quería ir hubiera, si no licántropos, al menos sí fieras salvajes embravecidas por la posición de los astros.

Ella siempre que viajaba en carro procuraba hacerlo cuando la _Sombra del Espectro_ no coronase el cielo.

Porque no, porque ni le gustaban las fieras, ni los maníacos ni, por supuesto, el propio Hircine. Akatosh la librara de que su maligna influencia le alcanzara algún día.

Las gentes contaban relatos verdaderamente escalofriantes acerca de la naturaleza de los seguidores de éste Daedra en particular y solían coincidir en la paulatina sed de sangre que éstos iban desarrollando conforme el tiempo pasaba y la asociación con su Señor se fortalecía. Los cazadores más salvajes y los montaraces más fieros solían ser, nueve de cada diez, seguidores de Hircine. Es que era matemático.

Y tenía que ser mañana, dado que hoy ya era muy tarde, cuando hubiera de realizar ése viaje.

Porque, como lo demorase un día más, se arrepentiría instantáneamente y ya no lo haría.

Su misión, su encargo. Porque Tempest tenía un encargo, ciertamente.

Un encargo que ya iba con bastante retraso y al que, por mucho que lo había intentado, no había podido sustraerse.

Y es que el mes de Helada había sido prácticamente un infierno.

Sus ahorros se le iban de las manos y, desde el incidente de Anvil, no había logrado encontrar trabajo de ninguna clase. Ni siquiera como jornalera.

Nada. Ni entregas, ni encargos, ni robos... ni tan siquiera un maldito gato al que bajar del árbol.

Cyrodiil, desde luego, se hallaba en aquellos instantes en plena crisis económica.

Y ella no podía seguir sosteniendo aquellos sueldos exorbitantes que los "pagados" que se metían en los Portones exigían. Porque aquello era más oro del que podía permitirse. Ya le había dicho a Martin que fuera buscando otros candidatos, que ella no pagaba a casi doscientos _septims_ el Portón. **  
**Vamos, ni que aquello fuera la lotería cyrodiílica... ****  
La última vez, por no haber podido pagar, le había tocado a ella meterse de nuevo en un Portón cerca del Camino Dorado cuyo tramo, para más inri, se hallaba ubicado en el sector comarcal de Kvatch.

Sabía que ya habían empezado a reconstruir la ciudad desde cero y que habían logrado reclutar a un nutrido grupillo de soldados para guardar la incipiente población mientras durase su reconstrucción, que tenían para largo. Savlian Matius (respaldado económicamente por el misterioso Janus Hassildor, conde de la vecina Skingrad), estaba haciendo un trabajo inmejorable. A Tempest no le hubiese extrañado nada que el hombre acabara de regente, incluso de conde pese a no ser noble por derecho de nacimiento. En aquellos tiempos no se necesitaba sangre procedente de las esferas de rancio abolengo, sino hombres valientes. Y Matius lo era sin lugar a dudas.

Sin embargo... debido a su estado de precariedad, Kvatch no podía ni siquiera plantearse el hecho de enviar soldados a cerrar Portones que daban al Oblivion.

Por lo tanto, el deber recaía única y exclusivamente sobre los hombros de Tempest, no hallaría escolta ni refuerzos que la acompañasen en su peligroso recorrido por el Otro Plano.

Tras aquello, sin un maldito trabajo que le respaldase económicamente y con el Gremio de Ladrones en un preocupante estado de hibernación, la muchacha, al final, había sucumbido a la desesperación y a la jugosa promesa de generosas comisiones de las que el encapuchado de la infame Hermandad Oscura le había hablado tras aquel singular encuentro.

De aquello hacía prácticamente, si no un mes, al menos tres semanas; y Tempest se temía que, por un lado, su invitación para unirse a ellos hubiera expirado o, por el otro, que ya hubiera un sicario tras ella para ver si se iba o no de la lengua mientras aguardaban impacientes a que acometiese su tarea.

La chica tampoco se lo quería replantear mucho, necesitaba el dinero y tenía miedo. Punto.

Así pues, tras acallar su muy estridente conciencia, había decidido aquel mismo día, en un impulso, que lo haría.

Mataría al tal Rufio.

Apuñalándole no, desde luego. Si el sicario aquel de la voz grave gustaba de las carnicerías sangrientas, ése era su problema; no pensaba usar la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ con aquel tipo ni a la de tres. Ya se las apañaría para matarlo sin tener que dar un espectáculo. De hecho, ya tenía una idea de más o menos lo que pensaba hacer.

Pero debía de ser ya, lo antes posible, antes de que se echase para atrás. Antes de que la sombra de la culpa viniera a posarse sobre su ánimo.

Tempest se abrazó a sí misma en mitad del frescor nocturno, insomne, y encaminó sus pasos en dirección hacia la sede del Gremio de Magos, donde era ya de sobras conocida y sabían de sus horarios irregulares. Comería algo antes de irse a la cama... tal vez.

Al menos trataría de descansar unas horas. Necesitaba estar despejada para aquello y, durante su sueño inconsciente, no pensaría.

Porque su mente, en aquellos instantes, no cejaba en enfermarla.

* * *

La llamada "Posada del Mal Agüero" se asentaba en una zona boscosa de densa techumbre arbórea de la cual, francamente, cabría esperar que saliesen alimañas correteando listas para lanzarse a mordisquear los tobillos del viajero desprevenido.

Consistía en un nada desdeñable caserón de factura nibenesa cuyo amplio tejado en pico semejaba la punta de un enorme lápiz guerreando por surgir de la tierra cual raíz de árbol dadas las incontables manchas de lodo, polvo y suciedad que decoraban uniformemente las paredes exteriores del establecimiento.

El interior no era mucho mejor.

El garito en sí era uno de tantos antros de mala muerte a los que sólo alguien muy desesperado acudiría a cobijarse del temporal.

O, al menos, así lo opinaban tanto Tempest como el conductor del carro con el que había ido a parar hasta aquel rincón de Cyrodiil dejado de la mano de Kynareth.

Con una pequeña cantidad extra de dinero y fingiendo cierto aire de dolor y desamparo, Tempest se había ganado la confianza del conductor (un chaval nuevo en la agencia de transportes con poca experiencia y un exceso de candidez que le hicieron presa fácil de las manipulaciones a las que le sometió la chica) para que la llevase desde los establos de Leyawiin, no hasta una de las ciudades principales de la provincia, sino hasta un pequeño pueblecito que, según las indicaciones que le había dado el tal Lachance sobre el asentamiento de la Posada del Mal Agüero, estaba a una hora en carro desde la misma: la población de Portón de Pell.

Con la excusa de que iba a visitar a su prima, "cuyo marido había fallecido recientemente", Tempest había conseguido que el muchacho la llevase hasta Portón de Pell donde, haciendo malabarismos con las horas, esperó en el albergue de turno poniéndose hasta las cejas de carne de cangrejo al vapor (la única especialidad del lugar, al parecer) mientras el joven la esperaba afuera en su carro a que terminase con su "visita" para poner rumbo a Bravil, donde habían acordado que él la dejase tras su excepcional recorrido, que no figuraba en las rutas habituales de la agencia de transporte.

Sabiendo que tendrían que seguir hasta Bravil por el Camino Verde, Tempest demoró su fingida visita hasta las ocho de la tarde, cuando el sol ya había empezado a caer sobre Cyrodiil.

El joven, desorientado por los caprichosos deseos de su cliente, no había cuestionado la hora de partida y se había adentrado en el tupido bosque de las Tierras del Oeste hasta que un súbito chaparrón les había pillado a medio camino.

Previendo el posible mal tiempo, el aspecto del camino y los aullidos que comenzaron a oír en consonancia con la luz oscura de Revenant una vez se hizo de noche, a Tempest el plan le salió a pedir de boca y el muchacho no objetó en absoluto cuando le sugirió que se alojaran por aquella noche en la lúgubre posada del camino.

La identificó inmediatamente por el llamativo letrero que colgaba sobre la entrada, que representaba un cuervo asentado sobre el rectángulo de madera donde lucían las palabras "Mal Agüero".

Ni Tempest ni el joven dijeron nada cuando el dueño, un nórdico que se hacía llamar Manheim, alias "Mano Mutilada" (y probablemente debía su nombre al hecho de que le faltaban los dedos anular y meñique de la mano izquierda) les saludó alegremente, sorprendido de que nuevos clientes arribasen a su siniestro local.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en los taburetes de la barra y bebieron cerveza tibia para calentar el cuerpo mientras el dicharachero nórdico seguía hablando solo.

El lugar, pese a lo amplio que era, se hallaba bastante exento de clientela y esto no hacía sino acentuar más la sensación de abandono y desolación presentes en la taberna. Tan sólo un vigilante imperial con aspecto de montaraz, de éstos que no van enfundados en armadura y que siempre van armados con arco y flechas, y una guarda roja componían el resto de la clientela.

Pronto, el muchacho del carro empezó a hipar, evidentemente borracho tras la que debía ser ya su segunda pinta de cerveza tibia, y la guarda roja se le acercó incitándole a que se sentara con ella en una de las mesas del fondo lejos de la vista del posadero nórdico, que se la comía con los ojos, para "hablar más tranquilamente".

El chaval, borracho como iba, se dejó guiar hasta la mesa y no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Tempest, al girarse por puro aburrimiento en un momento dado a ver qué estaban haciendo, se percató de que la mujer, ni corta ni perezosa, estaba básicamente con una mano frotándole al aturdido muchacho la entrepierna por encima del pantalón.

Escandalizada y sumamente avergonzada por haber visto aquello, Tempest se giró en la dirección del parlanchín nórdico, sopesando posibilidades. Ahora que el chaval estaba "ocupado" con la guarda roja, podría empezar a sonsacar al posadero.

\- Dioses... – suspiró la chica como quien no quiere la cosa, frotándose las manos para que éstas entraran en calor - ¿No tenéis frío por aquí? Hace ya varias horas que ha oscurecido y sólo veo la chimenea de la zona común encendida. – dijo pausadamente mientras señalaba con la cabeza el apagado brasero que tenía el nórdico Manheim a un lado de la barra.

El hombre, repentinamente animado por la conversación que le daban, le dio una amplia sonrisa de caballo.

\- Últimamente ando justo de fondos, y el carbón es condenadamente caro. – repuso alegremente – La posada se mantiene básicamente de los viajeros perdidos como vosotros, de los legionarios imperiales de servicio y del alquiler que me paga el viejo Rufio.

_Vale, o sea que el tipo sigue aquí..._

\- Es que el nombre de la posada... - aventuró Tempest – Ya me entiende, no se ofenda...

El nórdico se echó a reír.

\- Es un nombre terrible para una posada, ya lo sé. – tosió - Sin embargo, no acabo por decidirme a cambiarlo. Además, me gusta el letrero.

\- Hombre, el letrero es original donde los haya... - dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros, buscando algún punto en común por el que el tipo confiase en ella para hablar de más cosas y extender la conversación hasta llegar al punto que a ella le interesaba.

Manheim asintió entusiasmado.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? - dijo orgullosamente – El local me lo vendió a precio de ganga el anterior dueño, un argoniano que se había arruinado. El tipo era carpintero también y había hecho el letrero cuando había abierto el negocio. La posada tiene el mismo nombre de por aquel entonces.

 _No me extraña que se arruinase, la verdad._ – pensó la chica sarcásticamente – _Éste sitio da casi tan mal rollo como el individuo ése de negro._

Cada vez que se acordaba del tal Lachance, se le ponían los pelos de punta. Tipo siniestro que te envía a un lugar siniestro para acometer una acción siniestra... agh...

\- ¿No han tenidos problemas con los Portones al Oblivion? Ya sabe a qué me refiero... - inquirió con un nudo en la garganta, pensando en el fondo si aquello no sería una artimaña de su subconsciente para sacar el tema de los Portones y que le dijeran la localización de uno de ellos para ir a cerrarlo y así acallar la mala conciencia que le remordía por lo que iba a hacer.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

\- Apareció uno cerca de Portón de Pell, a una hora de aquí. – informó tranquilamente – De esto hará ya casi un mes, y no me supuso demasiada diferencia para el negocio. Tan sólo vino un tipo bretón con aspecto de chiflado que presumía de haberlo cerrado y que alquiló una habitación. Tampoco es que diez monedas sean moco de pavo, pero no me van a sacar de apuros.

\- Entiendo. – asintió Tempest pensativamente – Entonces aquí poca clientela fija, ¿eh?

\- Hombre... – dijo Manheim mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Rufio y Minerva son residentes a permanencia, creo yo. Al menos el viejo lleva aquí ya casi dos meses desde que alquiló la habitación, y no parece muy dispuesto a querer irse.

Tempest cazó la oportunidad al vuelo.

\- ¿Dos meses? - preguntó, simulando incredulidad - ¿Lleva dos meses viviendo aquí?, ¿no tiene casa o qué?

\- ¿Rufio? Ni idea. – repuso Manheim encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente – Sólo sé que vino una tarde con la lluvia, envuelto en un mantón como si fuera alguna especie de peregrino errante, pidió la mejor habitación y, desde entonces, no sale ni para mear. Prefiere que le bajen la comida, como a los señoritos de bien. Tiene el dinero suficiente para poder permitírselo. – explicó tranquilamente mientras fregaba un par de jarras de peltre en la olla de agua que había calentado minutos atrás en la chimenea - En mi opinión, se está ocultando de algo. Pero ¿a quién le importa? Paga la cuenta.

_Se oculta de toda una Organización criminal que va detrás de cortarle el cuello. Como para no querer desaparecer del mapa viniendo a un lugar como éste..._

Sin embargo, finalmente le habían encontrado. Más le hubiera valido al desgraciado aquel mudarse a Morrowind, allí les costaría un rato largo a los de la Hermandad Oscura dar con él. La tierra de los dunmer era territorio del Morag Tong.

\- Ha dicho que prefiere que le bajen la comida. - observó la chica - ¿Vive en el sótano o qué?

\- Sí, bueno... – rió el nórdico llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza para proceder a rascarse casualmente la nuca - Su habitación está escaleras abajo, en lo que me gusta llamar "los aposentos privados". Si te fijas bien, a la izquierda de la entrada hay una trampilla en el suelo. – explicó aspirando por la nariz – Por ahí se baja al sótano.

_Joder, tío... me lo estás poniendo a huevo... Ni que el que hubiera solicitado los servicios de la Hermandad fueras tú..._

Sin embargo, los ojos de la chica fingieron interés, así como su voz.

\- ¿Los mejores aposentos dice? - inquirió - ¿Y cuánto cuesta la noche allí?

\- Quince _septims._ – repuso Manheim enarcando una ceja – Pero yo que tú no me quedaría a dormir allí con el viejo rondando.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

El hombre suspiró.

\- Mira... – comenzó a decirle – Pareces una buena chica... y eres muy joven... Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no me hago responsable si el viejo te asalta por la noche. – se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto – Te conviene más alojarte arriba, cerca del vigilante imperial. Tú verás.

\- Bueno. – repuso la chica haciendo un leve gesto con la mano – Entonces me quedo con la habitación de arriba.

El nórdico asintió, aliviado.

\- Pero... ¿puedo echar una ojeada a las habitaciones de abajo? Tengo curiosidad. – añadió la chica rápidamente.

\- Bueno... si tienes ése capricho... - dijo el hombre vagamente – Por mí haz lo que quieras. Pero no esperes una recepción cálida.

Tempest asintió y, tras intercambiar un par de frases más con Manheim, fue directa a la trampilla, la abrió y descendió por una escalera de mano hasta la susodicha planta sótano. Quería echar una ojeada al terreno por sí misma antes de actuar.

Por haber, había sólo dos habitaciones, ambas con las puertas cerradas a cal y canto.

Sin embargo, al forcejear con el pomo de la segunda habitación, la puerta de ésta se abrió inmediatamente para dar paso a un furibundo bretón, ojeroso y flaco, vestido con ropas ajadas y, sorprendentemente, con la tonsura propia de los eclesiásticos recortada en su cabello cano sobre su arrugada cabeza.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿qué quieres? - bufó el tipo de muy malas maneras.

Al no esperarse aquello, Tempest entonces, bloqueada, permaneció en silencio.

Sin embargo muy posiblemente aquel silencio fue lo que al hombre le puso nervioso a tal punto de comenzar a sudar por la nuca, retraerse sobre sí mismo y mirar a la joven frente a él con absoluta desconfianza.

\- ¿Por qué me miras de ése modo...? - dijo el viejo con recelo – No he hecho nada...

Tempest alzó las cejas.

_¿Cómo que no has hecho nada...?_

Aquel individuo, evidentemente, no tenía lo que se dice la conciencia demasiado limpia.

\- ¿Ah, no... Rufio? - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba al viejo una mirada muy seria. La verdad es que no sabía exactamente el por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero quería averiguar el motivo que había llevado a aquel hombre a ser perseguido por el Gremio de Asesinos.

Y le bastaron éstas palabras para que el tipo, Rufio, retrocediera asustado mientras la observaba con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor! - exclamó ahogadamente - No era mi intención, ¿es que no lo comprendes? Ella forcejeó. Yo... yo le dije que se estuviera quieta pero no me hizo caso. No tuve elección...

Tempest entonces, al oír aquello, se contuvo en ése momento de arrearle una buena patada en los huevos al... desgraciado hijo de perra aquel.

O sea, que el repugnante vejestorio era un violador y un asesino.

_Cerdo hijo de puta... capullo... ahora sí que me has cabreado de verdad._

Y en aquel momento sin precedentes, Tempest, la chica de los cabellos verdes que hasta hacía un mes nunca había hecho daño ni a una mosca, se adjudicó el rol de decidir sobre la vida y la muerte, como si fuera Anu y Padomay en un mismo cuerpo.

Y decidió que aquella sabandija merecía morir.

\- Sólo venía a ver las habitaciones inferiores. Manheim me dijo que un tío llamado Rufio se alojaba aquí. – replicó automáticamente con la mayor frialdad y desprecio que pudo reunir en su mirada – Me dijo que te escondías de algo y ya sé de qué es. – dio media vuelta – No diré nada, pero como te acerques a mí, te quedas sin pelotas, ¿he sido clara?

Y el viejo la miró completamente descolocado, hecho un lío. Había pensado en salir corriendo para pedir ayuda pensándose que aquella... cría pudiera ser parte de la Hermandad Oscura.

Y ahora esto... tendría que hablar seriamente unas palabras con el jodido nórdico bocazas y metepatas al respecto. Tenía la boca demasiado grande.

\- Fu... ¡fuera de aquí! - chilló como la rata de alcantarilla que era mientras pegaba un sonoro portazo y echaba el pestillo al otro lado.

Entonces la chica, tras darle una última mirada desdeñosa a la superficie carcomida y desvencijada de la puerta, se alejó a paso ligero para subir de nuevo la escalerilla de mano hasta el piso principal de la posada. Ya lo había decidido.

Fingiendo una leve jaqueca, pagó su habitación, se subió con el pretexto de hacerse un mejunje que aplacase su supuesta migraña y, una vez sola, sacó su juego de retortas y decantadores alquímicos (que había tenido el buen criterio de traer por si acaso) para ponerse manos a la obra con su plan.

Que consistía nada menos que en envenenar al viejo asqueroso.

La hora de la cena aún no había pasado. Y Manheim decía que al vejestorio le gustaba que le bajaran las comidas.

Era sencillamente perfecto.

Mezcló extracto de Belladama filtrado para que no se notase demasiado ni en el sabor ni en la apariencia del cadáver, ralladura de palo Spiddal (ingrediente oriundo del Oblivion, obtenido no precisamente en sus incursiones allí, sino mangado a traición de las muestras extraídas del Jardín Botánico de la Universidad Arcana) que tenía un doble efecto de veneno y una sensación engañosa de calmante; tomate, para disimular el sabor e incrementar el efecto de pesadez general, y, como toque final, pétalos de campanilla molida.

Un mejunje pensado para causar un fulminante paro cardíaco al desgraciado que lo ingiriese.

Tras decantarlo, lo guardó en un frasquito que escondió en su manga izquierda y bajó las escaleras tras haber dejado pasar un margen de tiempo prudencial con el que se aseguró la versión de su historia de la jaqueca.

Pidió lo que hubiera en el menú para cenar y observó al posadero preparar una olla de estofado de ternera de la cual apartó un plato entero que no se molestó ni en tapar y que depositó en una bandeja mientras preparaba los cubiertos y el postre para llevarlo todo escaleras abajo.

Tempest dispuso de un par de minutos enteros para verter el veneno líquido en el plato, durante los cuales Manheim anduvo revolviendo en sus barriles de provisiones para encontrar algo de fruta en buen estado.

Nadie la vio hacerlo, nadie sospechó y la bandeja de la comida bajó en los brazos de Manheim hasta la puerta de Rufio sin que nada interfiriese en su recorrido.

Tempest aquella noche apenas cenó, se fue a dormir sumamente intranquila y no pudo pegar ojo ya que, en la habitación de al lado, el chico del transporte y la guarda roja no es que anduvieran precisamente jugando a las cartas.

Aquella noche aullidos procedentes de diversos puntos del mapa se alzaron en consonancia como uno solo para rendir homenaje a la sangre, a la presa por degollar.

E Hircine los llamó a la Caza una vez más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tras haber dormido escasas tres horas, a Tempest le despertó un ligero griterío procedente del piso de abajo.

Vistiéndose apresuradamente y lavándose la cara con el agua congelada de la palangana que había sobre la mesilla auxiliar de su cuarto, bajó con los ojos hinchados para encontrarse con un muy nervioso Manheim, quien andaba explicando la situación al vigilante imperial que allí se hospedaba.

\- Por Ysmir... ando bastante desconcertado. – decía rascándose la cabeza – No abría y he tenido que echar la puerta abajo... entonces me he encontrado el panorama.

\- Bueno, era viejo... sé que es incómodo, pero éstas cosas suceden. – asumió el imperial con toda naturalidad - ¿Es la primera vez que le pasa?

\- Sí, dioses, sí. – dijo el nórdico meneando la cabeza y revolviéndose la despeinada melena castaña – Nunca he tenido un fiambre en mi negocio.

Tempest contuvo un momento la respiración.

_O sea... que ha muerto de verdad..._

Akatosh... qué mal se estaba sintiendo en aquel momento...

\- El procedimiento habitual es, si el finado tenía bastante dinero, cubrir los gastos de comida y alojamiento hasta la fecha, abonarle de su bolsillo a usted veinte _septims_ por daños y perjuicios y verificar si tenía parientes vivos o no. – explicó tranquilamente el vigilante imperial.

\- No creo que tuviera a nadie. – negó el nórdico sistemáticamente – Así que los gastos de entierro, ¿he de pagarlos yo?

\- En absoluto. – negó el otro – Si el muerto lleva encima bastante, corre de su cuenta. De otro modo, al no haber parientes vivos que se hagan cargo del cadáver, los gastos corren por cuenta del Estado.

El posadero suspiró con evidente alivio.

Y Tempest, en su interior, también.

Porque aquello quería decir que habían dado por hecho que la muerte de Rufio había sido por causas naturales. Fin del asunto.

Con aire de inocencia somnolienta, la joven se aproximó para ir a enterarse del asunto con más detalle y fingir horror ante la noticia.

El posadero nórdico le pidió que hablara con el chaval del transporte para que pudieran arreglar el tema de llevarlo en carro hasta la Ciudad Imperial junto con el vigilante para dar parte del asunto.

Así pues, todo se tramitó normalmente: se llevaron el cadáver y, tras pedirle disculpas por el contratiempo, el chico del carro dejó a Tempest en la Ciudad Imperial, devolviéndole un margen de dinero de diferencia por no haberla llevado a su destino.

Tempest, con un nudo en el estómago, asintió y pensó que, ya que estaba allí, se alojaría en una posada de las buenas. Le apetecía darse un capricho.

Ya sólo faltaba que el hombre oscuro viniera a visitarla por la noche para sellar su mutuo acuerdo.

Esperaba que al menos en la Hermandad Oscura no fueran tan poco profesionales como para no verificar que el viejo había muerto por envenenamiento.

Confiaba en que así fuera.

* * *

Ni una hora hacía que había logrado conciliar el sueño cuando un brusco cambio de temperatura le hizo estremecerse entre las mantas de la cama, revolverse un momento y despertar súbitamente con un grito ahogado en los labios.

Tempest tembló un momento antes de decidirse a abrir los ojos para contemplar sólo la misma habitación vacía en la que había solicitado hospedaje. Una habitación preciosa. Ni siquiera quería pensar en las cuarenta monedas que se había gastado por permanecer allí una noche; había sido un capricho tonto, fuera de lugar y algo infantil: desde que pasase aquella vez cuando tenía trece años por delante del Hotel Tiber Septim siempre había querido alojarse en él con todas sus ganas, aunque sólo fuese una vez; una sola vez sintiéndose como una reina allí hundida entre las suaves sábanas de seda, las mantas de franela y terciopelo verde... y aquellos almohadones que eran una maravilla para dejar reposar la cabeza... eso sin contar la comida incluida y el baño caliente que la dueña, Augusta Calidia, le había dispensado. Con razón era tan sumamente caro.

Y el aroma a limpieza y a rosas... y el silencio... un silencio que era tranquilo, de paz y reposo.

En realidad Tempest no debiera de haber tenido muchos motivos para estar tan desquiciada si no fuera... por aquel asesinato en nombre de la Hermandad Oscura que había cometido en aquella posada distante... donde no deseaba volver a tener que poner los pies en toda su vida. Nunca más.

Seguía pensando en que, desde su encuentro con aquel hombre estremecedor, había transcurrido casi un mes. ¿Habría sido demasiado tiempo para ellos?, ¿le darían por válido aquel asesinato o pasarían de ella?

¿Y quién no le decía que ésa "tarea" tan desagradable le hubiera sido encomendada a otra persona y ahora al cumplir ella con su parte le hubiera arrebatado la "presa" a un cortacuellos que no dudaría en cobrarse la sangre del viejo en sus carnes?

Tempest suspiró y se recostó contra los almohadones perfumados y sedosos. ¿Y si pasasen de ella?, puede que todo esto sólo fuese una locura y el hecho de que aquel imperial no se presentase a un lado de su cama para decirle cuatro atrocidades con aquella voz de encantador de serpientes fuera una buena señal y eso quisiera decir que nunca más tendría que volver a preocuparse por la Hermandad Oscura.

Si bien aquello le parecía un pensamiento tranquilizador, el hecho de haber matado a aquel tipo bretón, Rufio, no le dejaría de remorder la conciencia tan fácilmente.

Y volvió a pensar en que nadie había sospechado de ella... que se había sentado en el carro junto al cadáver sin inmutarse para llevarlo a enterrar hasta la Ciudad Capital... y aquella gente, totalmente inocentes en su idea de que le había dado un ataque... y ella pensando en pagarse una estancia en el Tiber Septim... y en que aquel hombre espeluznante volviera para dejarle las instrucciones pertinentes... que le dijera el qué hacer con aquello, dioses, que no observase el hecho de que no había usado la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ para hundírsela a Rufio en el corazón...

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó con las mantas hasta la coronilla, abrazó un cojín e intentó dormirse.

Sin embargo, observó al cabo de media hora que tendría que dispensarse una valeriana si quería volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

Se levantó, sacó el azúcar, la cantimplora y una de las bolsitas de tela de la valeriana. Se calentó el agua en el hornillo de su kit de alquimia para oficiales, previamente limpiado, y se acabó bebiendo el mejunje directamente de la retorta. Ni vaso ni nada.

También le dio unos cuantos tragos largos al Tamika que había encima de la mesa del cuarto. Sólo por si acaso.

Al rato, Tempest se metió de nuevo en la cama con la nariz colorada y cierta alegría tonta recorriéndole el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Hipó.

Y al cabo de diez minutos encontró el camino hacia el mundo de los sueños en medio de un ataque de hipo y con un cachondeo encima que no era normal.

* * *

Volvió a despertarse a las dos horas cuando el frío de la habitación se intensificó aún más. Se incorporó a medias en la cama con una sensación de sordera y de pesadez en los párpados. Tenía las manos y los labios dormidos. Miró al frente y se encontró con que ya no estaba sola en la habitación: el hombre de negro, Lachance si mal no recordaba, por fin había hecho su tan temido acto de presencia.

Tempest entonces recordó vagamente haber echado la llave cuando se fue a dormir la primera vez.

_Akatosh, me pregunto cómo cojones lo habrá hecho... Seguro que éste tío es de los que para forzar cerraduras no tienen precio..._

Se miraron un momento en silencio, calibrándose, midiendo el lenguaje corporal del otro desde la corta distancia que los separaba. Tempest tragó saliva y volvió a experimentar aquella incomodidad de un mes atrás ante la presencia del encapuchado.

\- Eres una criatura extraña, joven. – comenzó aquel hombre con aquella voz grave, cargada de tonalidades y matices que le hacían pensar a uno en vino caliente con cierto regusto a veneno – Has demorado mucho tu tarea. De hecho, casi estuve tentado de dársela a otro. - puntualizó con severidad – Sin embargo, el asesinato ha sido llevado a cabo, ciertamente. ¿Y cómo sé esto? Observarás que la Hermandad Oscura tiene ojos en todas partes y cuida de todos sus miembros. – recalcó – A ti también, porque ahora eres parte de la familia.

Tempest continuó mirándole sin decir nada. En realidad no sabía qué más añadir, le parecía una tomadura de pelo y una hipocresía intentar agradar a éste hombre soltando algún disparate estilo _"¡Mi vida por la Hermandad!"_ y tampoco se sentía con el valor suficiente como para preguntarle el qué sería de ella ahora.

El imperial entonces se acercó unos pasos y se tomó la libertad de sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras contemplaba la reacción instintiva de la chica, que pegó la espalda al cabecero y retrajo las piernas doblándolas hacia sí. Para ella la distancia seguía siendo algo importante y eso era bueno. Demostraba cierto grado de sentido común.

\- Bien, ahora presta atención a éstas palabras. – instruyó el encapuchado – El asesinato de Rufio rubrica un convenio. Tu método de asesinato, tu firma; la sangre de Rufio, la tinta. Como Portavoz de la Mano Negra, superviso directamente a un grupo en particular de miembros en la familia. Te unirás a ése grupo y llevarás a cabo los contratos que se te asignen. - añadió en un tono casi amable – Debes saber que cada uno de los Hermanos y Hermanas Oscuros es un hijo de Sithis. Nosotros, la Hermandad Oscura, servimos a la Madre Noche, novia de Sithis. La Madre Noche dirige a sus niños con una terrible Mano Negra. - explicó - La Mano Negra, asimismo, es el cuerpo dirigente de la Hermandad Oscura. Está formada por un Oyente y cuatro Portavoces. Cuatro dedos y un pulgar, si así lo prefieres.

A Tempest le estaba dando vueltas la cabeza con tanta información de golpe. ¿No decía éste tipo que prefería estar en silencio? Dioses, pues no paraba de hablar y hablar y hablar... y hacer alusiones siniestras a todo.

Oírle era completamente fascinante, desde luego: captaba la atención de cualquiera inmediatamente con cada cadencia vocal; pero las palabras que iban saliendo con calma por su boca eran turbias, espeluznantes, tétricas a más no poder, y le estaban generando una sensación de malestar que iba en aumento por momentos.

\- Como miembro de la Hermandad Oscura, debes atenerte a los Cinco Principios. - seguía diciendo el encapuchado con aquel tono melodramático suyo sin aparentemente notar la rigidez de la joven - Son las leyes que nos guían y nos protegen.

Le explicó los susodichos Cinco Principios punto por punto como un colegial que se ha aprendido la lección de memoria, pero con el añadido de que cada punto lo iba recitando añadiéndole un énfasis que le daba cierto toque de locura inquietante. Y muy cuerdo no debía de estar si, además de acechar a la gente mientras dormía, pertenecía a una Organización criminal que no sólo mataba por dinero, sino por puro placer.

Tempest supo enseguida que NO debía decepcionar al hombre que tenía delante, sentado en el borde de su cama y con la mirada predadora clavándosele directamente en las pupilas. Aquel hombre probablemente no necesitaría excusa de traición a la Hermandad Oscura para cometer alguna barbaridad si se le decepcionaba.

Contempló la probabilidad de que, de no haber matado a Rufio, ahora sería ella quien estaría criando malvas por llevarle la contraria. Y aquel pensamiento no le gustó nada de nada.

\- Tu objetivo ahora será viajar a la ciudad de Cheydinhal, a la casa abandonada que hay cerca de la muralla Este. - expuso el hombre, Lachance, con cierto deje de impaciencia habiéndose percatado, probablemente, de que la conversación la había hecho él solo ya que la chica no había abierto la boca desde el momento en que despertara - Baja al sótano e intenta abrir la puerta negra que encontrarás allí, entonces se te formulará una pregunta. Responde con estas palabras: _"Sanguina, mi Hermano"_ , y podrás entrar en el Santuario. Una vez dentro, habla con Ocheeva.

Tempest asintió mientras memorizaba en su cabeza las instrucciones. _Cheydinhal, casa abandonada, sótano, puerta negra, Sanguina, Ocheeva..._

No le sería muy difícil encontrar la casa en realidad, conocía cada rincón de Cheydinhal y su fama como "modelo de civismo" pese a estar regentada por un dunmer irresponsable y promiscuo cuya esposa había muerto en sospechosas circunstancias.

Y Tempest no descartaba que aquel suceso, sabiendo lo que sabía ahora, no hubiera sido orquestado por la misma Hermandad Oscura a la que ahora pertenecía. Más adelante preguntaría y contrastaría datos. Pero no ahora, no a éste tipo. A éste no le preguntaría ni la hora.

Notó como el peso a un lado de la cama se aligeraba mientras el Portavoz se ponía en pie.

\- Ahora debemos despedirnos, tú y yo, pues hay mucho trabajo por hacer. - susurró aquella oscura voz de oscuras palabras - Seguiré de cerca... tus progresos. Te doy la bienvenida a la familia.

_Estupendo, gracias. Ahora esfúmate y, con suerte, dentro de unas horas el desayuno no se me atragantará demasiado._

De nuevo muy ella. Muy Tempest.

El encapuchado la observó un momento desde su posición, con una expresión que se diría casi que sabía lo que se le cruzaba a la chica por la cabeza en aquellos instantes y, tras unos tensos segundos en los que Tempest anduvo a la expectativa para verle desaparecer como la otra vez, la silueta del hombre se disolvió en el aire.

Y ya no hubo ni más diálogos tétricos ni más de aquella entonación grave.

Sólo el silencio.

* * *

_Akatosh... además de asco, éste sitio inspira mal rollo y desconfianza... Ni siquiera a un vagabundo o a un yonki se le ocurriría quedarse aquí a dormir._

Hacía ya cosa de media hora desde que lograra abrir con una ganzúa la engañosamente tapiada puerta de la susodicha casa abandonada donde, supuestamente, hallaría santuario al amparo de las alas de la Organización criminal de la Hermandad Oscura.

Y no se atrevía a bajar al sótano.

Estaba en la planta alta, sentada en el suelo, y la luz del sol se filtraba a intervalos entre las tablas de madera vieja, incidiendo directamente sobre el rostro y hombros de la muchacha, quien se abrazó las rodillas y giró la cabeza para atisbar entre las grietas las últimas luces del día: caía la tarde sobre Cyrodiil.

Pero Tempest la contemplaba como si aquella fuera a ser la última vez que viera al sol ponerse en el horizonte.

Se sentía mal, prisionera de sus propios miedos, de la aberrante decisión que había tomado en última instancia para no tener que internarse de nuevo en aquellas puertas a otra Dimensión donde su alma parecía quebrarse como fragmentos de un espejo cada vez que las atravesaba.

Rufio, sin duda, se merecía aquel destino. Había merecido morir.

Pero... dejando a un lado lo que el raciocinio humano entiende como justo o no... ella no era quien para decidir quién vivía o moría, hubieran cometido el crimen más horrendo que se pudiera cometer.

Porque eso sólo la rebajaba al mismo nivel criminal que al que había despachado.

_No. Nada de compararse con ése viejo repugnante. Las comparaciones son odiosas y no es momento de pensar en si debiera o no haberlo hecho: me lo he cargado y punto._

Tempest, a lo largo de sus años vagando en soledad por la provincia había desarrollado conscientemente una voz de la conciencia propia, separada de sus emociones e inseguridades.

Careciendo por completo de un referente paterno de soporte, la chica se autocorregía y se daba soluciones prácticas a cualquier obstáculo como mejor le salía.

Desde pequeña, muchas decisiones vitales las había ido tomando a lo largo de su vida sola, sin que nadie le dijera si esto estaba bien o mal. Su conciencia la había ido desarrollando por puro método: observar y poner en práctica.

No se consideraba una mala persona, no mala según los cánones sociales y religiosos que venía observando a la gente de a pie a lo largo de su joven vida.

O, al menos... no se había considerado una mala persona... hasta ahora.

Realmente lo más práctico sería obviar la evidencia, saltarse las normas y girar en la dirección del viento que más le conviniera... pero su bondad innata no le permitía hacerlo.

Acabaría bajando al sótano, desde luego, acabaría bajando para entrar dentro de un círculo del que, muy posiblemente, no fuera nada fácil salir una vez dentro.

Y era plenamente consciente de ello.

No se estaba metiendo en el barrizal por pura inercia. No. Sabía muy bien el qué estaba haciendo y el porqué.

Y, por ello, pagaría el precio de la culpa. Estaba dispuesta a asumirlo.

Además de que estaba ya la amenaza sobre su cabeza de los Cinco Principios que debía obedecer: nunca deshonrar a la Madre Noche. Nunca desobedecer la orden directa de un superior de la Hermandad Oscura.

Porque, el hacerlo, suponía invocar la Ira de Sithis.

Tempest ni sabía quién o qué era Sithis ni quería conocerlo. A la propia entidad o a su Ira. Porque sabía instintivamente que nada bueno podrían reportarle a su existencia.

No debía salir huyendo. No debía desobedecer el mandato del hombre oscuro. Así de sencillo.

Por ello, tras observar los últimos minutos de gloria del sol antes de ocultarse del todo a lo lejos, iluminando quizás tierras distantes, Tempest se puso en pie, aspiró hondo y le echó valor para descender las escaleras hasta la planta baja.

Abrió entonces la puerta que daba al sótano y, tras echarle una breve ojeada, siguió un resplandor rojizo que se colaba a través de un enorme agujero horadado en una de las paredes de la estancia.

Se adentró en un túnel excavado en la tierra compacta, seguramente debido al continuo uso que se le daba y, tras recorrer unos metros cuesta abajo, la puerta del Santuario desplegó su terrible majestuosidad ante sus ojos.

Labrada en una suerte de mezcla entre el ébano y el marfil, la vetusta puerta centenaria exhibía un detallado y elocuente grabado sobre su superficie que representaba a la izquierda una mujer, casi un esqueleto a juzgar por la intencional flaqueza con la que estaba cincelada, que sostenía lo que parecía un infante sobre su mano derecha mientras que, con la izquierda, alzaba impasible e hierática una daga ceremonial curva que adelantaba el destino que la pobre criatura sufriría por su mano.

A los pies de la mujer había cuatro figurillas, posiblemente niños también, que alzaban los brazos en un gesto semejante a la súplica para que la fría mujer cadavérica no acometiese tal atrocidad.

Y coronándoles a todos ellos, había representada la efigie de una enorme calavera que abarcaba el cielo sobre sus cabezas, observándoles con una expresión maligna reflejada en sus cuencas vacías. En su frente lucía una mano derecha horadada sobre una circunferencia que venía a representar el eclipse solar, el final de toda luz.

Y el brillo rojizo emanaba directamente de la representación digital de la susodicha mano.

El artista, desde luego, podía estar orgulloso de su obra: era la obra de un genio.

De un genio loco.

Tempest avanzó unos pasos, procurando no mirar las pilas de huesos humanos que había distribuidas a ambos lados de la enorme puerta, y se paró frente a ella, empequeñecida como una hormiga.

 _"¿Cuál es el color de la noche?"_ susurró una voz siseante y ultraterrena que parecía proceder de la mismísima boca descarnada de la calavera representada en la fría superficie de mármol.

Notando cómo cada poro de su piel gritaba para que saliera corriendo de allí de inmediato, la pequeña muchacha tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios lentamente.

\- Sanguina, mi Hermano. – fue su respuesta.


	15. "Entre asesinos, vampiros y piratas"

_**"Hija de la Tempestad"** _

* * *

**Cap. 14: _Entre asesinos, vampiros y piratas._**

* * *

_"Bienvenida seas."_ siseó quedamente aquel susurro espeluznante a sus espaldas una vez hubo accedido al interior de la cámara.

Tras aquello, el sonido de la piedra arrastrarse sobre la superficie del marco de aquella entrada a los dioses saben dónde, llegó a sus oídos con inquietante parsimonia.

_Vale, tío... mientras no me salgáis medio en pelotas bailando la conga e invitándome a un refrigerio de carne humana, me sentiré como en casa... O no..._

Defensa. El sentido del humor, incluso en aquella situación tan inadecuada, era su único método de defensa en aquellos instantes, su único aliado.

Porque, francamente, estaba cagada de miedo.

No sabía qué esperarse... qué clase de personas se encontraría allí y qué se supone que esperarían de ella... o qué le obligarían a hacer.

Porque... jolín, en algunas Hermandades era costumbre gastarle algún tipo de broma al novato de turno... y Tempest no podía siquiera imaginar qué entenderían un puñado de homicidas como "novatada"... ¿meterle una rata viva en los pantalones...?

Y hablando de ratas...

En el momento en que la vio, marrón, gorda, peluda, del tamaño de un perro de aguas, con el hocico rosado y la cola de casi un metro de largo... y a escasos pasos de ella... no pudo evitar pegar el berrido más agudo y estridente de toda su vida.

El... bicho... la observó un momento, sin indicios de querer echar a correr en absoluto, y encaminó sus vagos andares en dirección a aquella nueva huésped para olfatearla con mayor detenimiento.

De haberse tratado de una rata más pequeña, la hubiera pateado sin dudar, pero aquello era... un señor animalote, un bicho de proporciones tan exageradas que... oh, Akatosh bendito, tenía unos dientecillos bastante largos y con aspecto de hacer mucha pupa.

Tempest, entre asqueada y muerta de miedo, se pegó a la pared de piedra de la entrada al Santuario y le hizo gestos con las manos a la rata para espantarla y que se fuera.

\- ¡Vete, vete! - chistó con un hilillo de voz - ¡Fuera!, ¡shú!

Pero la alimaña aquella se puso a dos patas, se apoyó con las patitas rematadas en garritas amarillentas sobre sus temblorosas rodillas y se puso a olisquearle justo en la entrepierna.

Tempest cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras contraía el rostro y sacaba la lengua en un gesto de suma repugnancia.

_Dioses míos... qué asco, qué asco, qué asco, qué asco, qué asco, qué asco, qué asco..._

\- Ah, ya veo que has conocido a nuestra mascota. – dijo repentinamente una agradable voz rasposa cuyo característico rasgo en la pronunciación de las eses informó a la chica, aún con los ojos cerrados, de que, quienquiera que le estuviera hablando en aquellos instantes, era de raza argoniana – No te asustes, es completamente inofensiva.

Tempest entonces se decidió a abrir los ojos, aún con el hocico del roedor entre sus piernas, y enfocó a su derecha la imagen de una estilizada mujer argoniana de finos rasgos escamosos que, según los cánones reptilianos, venían a traducirse en evidente belleza.

La susodicha mujer iba ataviada con alguna suerte de conjunto de armadura en una sola pieza de cuero oscuro que se ceñía a cada centímetro de su cuerpo como una segunda piel; y Tempest entendía que aquello era una armadura más que otra cosa por las hombreras, ya que lo que es el resto... parecía tan fino que no le cabía en la cabeza que aquello pudiera proteger el cuerpo más que del aguijón de una avispa.

Se miraron un instante en silencio y, al percibir la argoniana que la chica que tenía en frente no se movería teniendo a la rata encima de ella, se aproximó lentamente y tomó entre sus brazos al roedor como si fuese alguna clase de niño gordo y travieso.

\- Vamos, Schemer, no asustes a nuestra nueva Hermana. – rió en voz baja mientras agitaba cariñosamente al manso animal en sus brazos - ¿Quién es una rata curiosa?, ¿eh? ¿Quién es mi rata gorda?

La muchacha observó atónita la escena hasta que la mujer dejó al bicho en el suelo y volvió a sonreír de aquella extraña manera que tenían los antropomorfos de su raza.

_Oh, Akatosh... otra loca de las ratas como la vieja Thelas..._

Tras un breve silencio, la mujer carraspeó levemente y comenzó a hablar.

\- ¡Bien, bien! - exclamó alegremente - ¡Saludos, Hermana, saludos! Soy Ocheeva, Señora de este Santuario. – se presentó cordial aunque formalmente - Lucien me lo ha contado todo sobre ti. Permíteme darte la bienvenida a la Hermandad Oscura.

Tempest, sorprendida, se abstuvo de enarcar una ceja.

_Te lo ha contado todo sobre mí, ya... ¿Y te ha contado también que apenas si he cruzado dos frases con él porque habla más que una carraca?_

Muy ella. Muy Tempest.

\- ¡Siempre en un placer dar la bienvenida a una Hermana Oscura en nuestras filas! - prosiguió la argoniana, Ocheeva, con evidente entusiasmo - ¡En verdad la Madre Noche es favorable a sus leales Hijas!

\- Eh... gracias. – dijo Tempest con tono vacilante – El... jefe... me dijo que debía hablar con usted según llegara aquí.

Ocheeva entonces se echó a reír.

\- Por favor, Hermana. – dijo con humor evidente en la voz – No soy tan mayor, no es necesario en absoluto que me trates de usted. Ahora estás en nuestro Santuario y eres de la familia, tutéame sin reparos.

\- Oh... vale, de acuerdo... - titubeó la joven, tratando de no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Aquella candidez y aquellas confianzas no eran precisamente lo que había esperado de un grupo de asesinos de élite – Te agradezco el recibimiento... Ocheeva.

La argoniana asintió complacida.

\- Espero que aquí te sientas como en casa. – dijo en un tono tremendamente amable - Un lugar cómodo y seguro donde acudir en caso de necesidad. - sin embargo, al notar la rigidez de la muchacha, que seguía pegada a la pared cual lapa, se aproximó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando por todos los medios de confortarla con aquel gesto. No quería que la pobre se sintiera a disgusto allí – ¡Pero pasa, querida Hermana, pasa a ver tu nuevo hogar y a conocer a tus nuevos Hermanos y Hermanas! Estoy segura de que estarán ansiosos por conocerte.

Tempest entonces, cada vez más desorientada, se dejó conducir obedientemente a través de una enorme cámara de piedra habilitada como hall de entrada donde, situadas a derecha e izquierda de la habitación había dos puertas dobles.

\- Una de ellas te llevará a la sala de entrenamiento y la otra a la zona de estar general, donde duermen la mayoría de los Hermanos y Hermanas residentes. – le explicó Ocheeva según iban atravesando el vestíbulo y percibía las miradas de curiosidad que la joven le daba al lugar – En frente, a la izquierda, tenemos habilitada una zona de aseo común. Más a la derecha verás la puerta de mi cuarto y unas escaleras que van un nivel más abajo. La puerta que verás al descender da a los aposentos de Vicente Valtieri, que es quien se ocupa de los encargos para los miembros nuevos de la familia. Cuando estés a punto para el trabajo, ve a hablar con él.

Tempest tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente para calmarse. Trabajo... obviamente se refería a los contratos asesinos por los que obtendría la comisión monetaria pertinente. Había llegado tan lejos por el dinero, pero pensar en la clase de "trabajo" que tendría que desempeñar para ganárselo no era algo que precisamente le entusiasmara.

\- ¿Y ése hueco? - inquirió, para centrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa, señalando como una niña pequeña una cámara del ancho de una persona excavada en la tierra y con muchas de las baldosas y del recubrimiento de piedra rotas o sueltas, que estaba situada de frente a la izquierda, justo en una de las esquinas del hall.

\- Ah, el pozo. – asintió Ocheeva – Es una entrada alternativa al Santuario para miembros... de categoría más avanzada. – explicó con sumo tacto – Considéralo como un privilegio que has de ganarte en función de los contratos que realices para la Hermandad. Prueba tu valía, y tendrás la llave que abre ésa puerta.

Tempest asintió sin añadir más y continuó observando a lo largo de su lento paseo aquella enorme cámara subterránea, perfectamente ventilada para que el oxígeno se filtrase en ella: era, desde luego, muy sencilla y espaciosa. Apenas tenía mobiliario salvo por un par de sillas junto a una mesa y una bonita estantería labrada llena de libros situadas en la esquina derecha del frente de la sala. Todo lo demás eran mesitas auxiliares, repisas y distintos tapices de un rojo granate que representaban o bien motivos vegetales varios, o un círculo color hueso en cuyo centro se hallaba representada la consabida huella digital de la que parecía ser la habitual representación del cuerpo dirigente de la Hermandad Oscura: la Mano Negra.

Ocheeva, quien estaba pendiente de la dirección en la que miraban los ojos de la chica, se detuvo con ella junto a uno de aquellos siniestros tapices para quedarse ambas observándolo en silencio.

\- ¿Sabes, Hermana? - dijo la argoniana ausentemente mientras soltaba los hombros de una ya más tranquila Tempest - Lucien no viene por aquí muy a menudo. Sus deberes con la Mano Negra le tienen muy ocupado, así que el orden del Santuario queda básicamente en mis manos. – inhaló aire – No es una tarea fácil y a veces resulta muy difícil que todos estéis a gusto y contentos. – se giró entonces hacia ella – Me gustaría que considerases éste lugar no ya sólo como un refugio, sino como una esperanza, un apoyo, un soporte en caso de que todo lo demás te falle. Sé que, quizás, esperabas otra imagen de nosotros. – expuso seriamente – Tal vez te asuste el hecho de que todos y cada uno de nosotros, al igual que tú, hayan cometido asesinatos posiblemente más brutales que los que te hayan traído hasta aquí... pero, ante todo, somos personas adultas, una familia unidas por los lazos del derramamiento de sangre. Nos ayudamos los unos a los otros, y contigo no será diferente. Créeme.

Tempest la observó sorprendida, casi... conmovida ante éstas palabras.

No podía dejar de sentirse como una extraña allí, pero ésta mujer estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacer su paso más llevadero.

La verdad, de no ser porque, evidentemente, era una asesina, le parecería hasta buena persona.

Asintió pues y esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la argoniana. Por lo menos, la mujer se merecía ésa deferencia.

\- ¡Ay!, ¡al fin te encuentro, Ocheeva! - oyeron que las abordaba repentinamente una voz femenina detrás de ellas – Se trata de un asunto relacionado con el vino, aquí desaparece con una facilidad pasmosa y no tengo ni una mala botella con la que cocinar... - pero se detuvo a mitad de la oración en el momento en que ambas mujeres se giraron para observarla – Oh... ¿es la chica nueva, Ocheeva?

La mujer en cuestión que había hablado era una bretona, una de las más guapas que Tempest hubiera podido ver en toda su vida: rubia, de ojos azul celeste, pálida como una muñeca de porcelana y con unas facciones redondeadas, delicadas, atractivas y muy juveniles que le daban un aspecto simpático y agradable.

Apenas debía de ser dos o tres centímetros más alta que Tempest y tenía pinta de ser bastante joven pese a poseer un cuerpo sumamente desarrollado y curvilíneo, evidenciado por la extraña armadura de cuero que, al igual que Ocheeva, también vestía. Sólo que su tipo no se podía comparar al de la argoniana: a aquella hermosa mujer el cuero le quedaba como un guante.

\- Así es, Antonietta. – confirmó Ocheeva mientras asentía desplegando una de sus extrañas sonrisas de reptil llena de dientes puntiagudos – Nuestra más reciente Hermana acaba de unirse oficialmente a nuestras filas. Le estaba mostrando el Santuario.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó la bretona entusiasmada mientras miraba a la pequeña Tempest con simpatía - ¡Qué bien!, ¡ahora ya, con ella, no seremos menos chicas que chicos! – dijo encantada de la vida para, acto seguido, dirigirse a la nueva adquisición - Bienvenida, querida Hermana, me alegro de conocerte al fin. Yo soy Antonietta Marie, ¡encantada! - saludó alegremente mientras le extendía la mano para estrechársela.

Tempest, si bien aún incómoda, tuvo un presentimiento de que podría confiar en aquella mujer.

\- Tempest. – se presentó mientras correspondía al gesto de saludo de la bretona estrechándole cordialmente la mano enguantada.

La joven, Antonietta Marie, retuvo la mano de la chiquilla imperial entre las suyas con calidez en la mirada.

\- Si no te importa, Ocheeva... – comenzó a decirle a la argoniana sin soltar aún la mano de Tempest – … me gustaría enseñarle la zona de estar para que conozca a los demás. Creo que hoy da la casualidad de que Telaendril ha vuelto y estamos todos.

\- Por supuesto. – asintió Ocheeva – Le vendrá bien saber con quién compartirá habitación para dormir y dónde está la cocina. Por otra parte me harías un favor, Antonietta, hoy tengo mucho papeleo.

Antonietta Marie entonces sonrió ampliamente, entusiasmada con la idea de tener una nueva Hermana más próxima a su edad, y tiró con suavidad de Tempest para que la acompañara.

La joven imperial se dejó guiar y pronto se encontró con el brazo de la bretona sobre sus hombros, al igual que Ocheeva había hecho antes con ella.

\- ¡Por cierto! - les dijo la argoniana desde atrás - ¡Búscale un conjunto de armadura a su medida si lo hay! De lo contrario, encargaremos uno.

\- ¡De acuerdo! - contestó alegremente la rubia bretona girándose apenas para seguir después con su recorrido hacia la sala de estar hablando como si le hubieran dado cuerda, con Tempest a su lado – Ay, no sabes lo contenta que me puse cuando Ocheeva nos anunció que íbamos a tener una nueva Hermana en el Santuario, Lucien no suele traer a mucha gente... es bastante quisquilloso a la hora de reclutar nuevos miembros, si sabes a qué me refiero.

\- Bueno... - dudó Tempest, abrumada por tanta atención – No sé, no le conozco mucho.

\- Viene de tanto en tanto. – explicó Antonietta con toda naturalidad – No es que sus visitas sean lo que se dice frecuentes, pero se toma muy en serio su supervisión sobre éste Santuario.

_Bueno, mientras no le dé por volver a aparecer por la noche a los pies de mi cama para hablarme de Sithis y otras movidas varias, me daré con un canto en los dientes si sólo le tengo que ver de tanto en tanto._

La bretona parecía muy feliz y contenta en su mundo de colores mientras seguía parloteando de esto y de lo otro hasta que, al ir a abrir la puerta que daba a la sala de estar, se percató de la mirada confusa de la chica a su lado.

\- Oye... ¿te molesta o te hace sentir incómoda el que hable tanto? - preguntó con evidente preocupación – Yo era la más joven y, prácticamente, la más reciente hasta que has llegado tú... quizás me he pasado un poco... me han dicho que hablo demasiado y que soy a veces un poco pesada...

Tempest, sorprendida al oír aquello, inmediatamente sintió ganas de disculparse y se puso roja.

\- No... qué va... no es eso... - musitó, empequeñecida como un ratoncillo en una esquina – Es que... me da cosa todo esto... Yo, hasta hace poco, pensaba que la Hermandad Oscura eran cuentos de brujas para asustar a los niños.

La mujer entonces, tras observarla unos segundos con los ojos como platos, rompió a reír escandalosamente.

\- ¡Ay...! - exclamó, limpiándose una lagrimilla de la risa - ¡Bendito Sithis!, ¡cuentos de brujas dice! - meneó la cabeza, aún riendo – Qué salero tienes. Me parece que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien, muy bien. – añadió sonriente mientras abría la puerta de las estancias y conducía a la chica por el espacioso pasillo subterráneo escaleras abajo.

Una vez abajo, Antonietta se encargó de presentar a la joven Tempest al resto de gente que componían la pintoresca familia oscura residente en aquel Santuario bajo tierra cuya existencia, para bien o para mal, sólo la conocían unos pocos privilegiados.

La chiquilla imperial conoció a Teinaava, otro asesino argoniano que, para su mucha sorpresa, era el hermano gemelo de Ocheeva. Éste a su vez le explicó el estrecho vínculo que los argonianos nacidos bajo el influjo astral de _La Sombra_ mantenían con la Hermandad Oscura.

\- En la Nación argoniana de Ciénaga Negra, aquellos que nacen bajo el signo de _La Sombra_ son llevados ante la Hermandad Oscura. – contó, muy orgulloso de haber sido en su día uno de aquellos elegidos - Un Escama Ensombrecida recién salido del huevo recibe entrenamiento en las artes del sigilo y del asesinato y dedica toda su vida a servir al poderoso Reino de Argonia. Todo Escama Ensombrecida que llega a la mayoría de edad es aceptado en la Hermandad Oscura como miembro de pleno derecho de la familia. Así ocurrió conmigo y con Ocheeva.

Tempest prefería no opinar a ése respecto y calló. Aquella forma de... vender a sus crías a la Hermandad Oscura que tenían los argonianos le parecía, ciertamente, de una crueldad inmensa. A ésas criaturas no les estaba permitido elegir su destino y acababan de cortacuellos para una Organización criminal y clandestina... ¿qué padre querría eso para sus hijos?

Desechando aquellos pensamientos, puso buena cara y conoció al orsimer Gogron gro-Bolmog, algo así como un mazacote de casi dos metros de envergadura y músculos hasta en las cejas que le dijo como bienvenida que la abrazaría, pero que Ocheeva le había prevenido de no hacerlo.

Y, viendo la envergadura del orco, el motivo estaba bastante claro, la verdad.

Después le tocó el turno a Telaendril, una elfa silvana oriunda de Valenwood de nacimiento.

Era... bastante más mayor que Ocheeva o Antonietta Marie. Para los cánones élficos, Tempest aventuró que ya estaría en la mediana edad. Parecía una mujer muy prudente y sigilosa, y no se quitó la capucha en todo el tiempo que anduvo hablando con la joven imperial.

Tras agradecer su amabilidad a la rubia bretona, Tempest se dispuso a salir de las estancias para ir a hablar con el misterioso Vicente Valtieri, el encargado de los contratos, cuando, a medio camino, se tropezó con un furibundo khajiit ataviado con una túnica de mago el cual, como carta de presentación, le dejó muy claro a la chica que su presencia allí, al menos para él, era non-grata.

Tempest alzó las cejas ante semejante muestra de mala educación y agresividad sin ton ni son y se marchó, dejándole con la palabra en la boca, antes de seguir escuchando más estupideces de aquella bola de pelos.

Le sentó mal, la verdad.

Así pues, aunque reticente a aceptar contratos asesinos, descendió lentamente las escaleras hasta la planta baja y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, preguntándose qué clase de apellido era ése de Valtieri y a qué vendrían aquellas significativas miradas que habían intercambiado entre sí los otros asesinos del Santuario cuando les había preguntado por él.

\- Adelante. – oyó que le decía una voz suave al otro lado de la puerta.

Tempest accedió al interior de la estancia y advirtió que toda ella se hallada pobremente iluminada y que, para su mucha sorpresa, la zona donde debería haber una cama se hallaba ocupada por una especie de... sepulcro de piedra del largo de un hombre.

La habitación estaba bastante provista de mobiliario, incluyendo un _bureau_ , una despensa particular, una enorme estantería llena a rebosar de libros y más libros, un armario y una mesa con sillas.

Y, sentado en una de ésas sillas, leyendo, la joven advirtió la figura recortada a contraluz de lo que parecía un bretón.

La chica se aproximó educadamente y quedó a una prudente distancia del hombre, quien, más rápidamente de lo que Tempest hubiera visto nunca antes en una persona, cerró el libro y se incorporó para hacerle frente con una sonrisa cuanto menos... extraña.

\- Mis más cordiales saludos, querida Hermana. – dijo el hombre aún desde las sombras – Asumo que ya habrás hablado con Ocheeva. – supuso mientras se acercaba a la pequeña figura de la chica para dar paso a sus extraordinarios rasgos – Soy Vicente Valtieri, me ocupo de los encargos para los miembros nuevos de la familia.

Y la chiquilla en aquel momento, al observar más detenidamente al hombre frente a sí, no pudo reprimir un respingo que la echó momentáneamente hacia atrás cuando entendió que lo que tenía delante no era humano en absoluto.

Pálido como el mármol, con unas uñas demasiado largas para un hombre, de rasgos angulosos y famélicos como si hubiesen sido cortados a cuchillo... ojos sin coloración en el iris, a través del cual se podían observar los vasos sanguíneos dando la impresión de ojos rojos... y luego aquellos... caninos...

Nosferatu. Molag Bal.

El... ser de ultratumba vestía de negro de pies a cabeza con ropas ya un tanto... en desuso, y tenía el cabello castaño y bastante largo recogido en una coleta caída. Todo en él rezumaba poder... oscuridad... decadencia... como si perteneciera a otra época con otra clase de gustos estéticos. Evidentemente no se había transformado ayer, no, aquel tipo llevaba en aquel estado de no-muerte algo más de un siglo.

Era un antiguo.

Tempest contuvo entonces la respiración, tentada de salir corriendo de allí gritando.

Bendito Akatosh... o Sithis... o la puñetera deidad que fuera... aquello era demasiado, demasiado...

Pero el hombre, cuyas... dotaciones especiales le conferían unos sentidos extremadamente amplificados para la media humana, supo, por la respiración de la chica que la había asustado de veras.

Y ésa no era, ni de lejos, su intención.

\- Por favor, no dejes que mi aspecto... te ponga nerviosa. – dijo calmadamente con aquella voz suave y tranquila mientras se aproximaba a la chica poniendo cuidado de no mostrar demasiado sus prominentes colmillos mientras hablaba - Las necesidades y los Principios de la Hermandad Oscura tienen prioridad sobre mis propias necesidades como vampiro. – explicó, deteniéndose a una distancia que la chica consideraría... segura.

Hubo un tenso silencio de espera, de duda e incertidumbre.

Tragando saliva y, tras un momento, sin saber el motivo, Tempest sintió en el fondo de su mente que sus palabras podrían ser verdad... que, pese a ser un asesino y una criatura de la noche, aquel hombre estaba siendo totalmente sincero con ella y no le haría ningún daño.

Tal vez fuera la voz, tan vez la entonación o los gestos... pero su lenguaje corporal no le transmitía agresividad alguna en absoluto.

Además, ciertamente los Cinco Principios le impedían matarla... y todos los residentes de aquel Santuario estaban sujetos a ésas leyes.

Al menos, era un consuelo saber que, irónicamente, se hallaba en un lugar... seguro; y cuando tomó conciencia de ésta situación, pudo mirar fijamente al vampiro a los ojos albinos sin que el miedo se reflejase en los suyos eléctricos.

Trató de sonreír y ser amable acercándose más al no-muerto hasta quedar a una distancia cómoda para conversar. El hombre estaba siendo correcto y civilizado, debía corresponder ésa deferencia.

\- Oh, me temo que Ocheeva no me dijo tu nombre. – dijo el vampiro casualmente en aquel instante mientras una leve sonrisa cruzaba su rostro – Dime entonces, querida Hermana, ¿cómo he de tener el placer de llamarte?

\- Tempest. – replicó ella suavemente y, al percatarse de que el hombre, Vicente Valtieri, parecía esperar algo más, añadió con una sonrisa – Tempest a secas, señor Valtieri, me temo que carezco de un apellido que secunde mi nombre.

Educada. La chica era educada.

\- Por favor, dejemos a un lado las formalidades y llámame Vicente. – dijo el hombre ondeando una mano despreocupadamente – Aquí todos pertenecemos a la misma gran familia y entre Hermanos los apellidos, títulos honoríficos y demás no son necesarios.

Agradable, ésa era la palabra. Vampiro o no, aquel hombre era sumamente agradable.

Una de tantas ironías de la vida, supuso Tempest, que la persona que más miedo debiera darle en todo aquel lugar fuera la que hubiera propiciado en unos minutos con apenas unas frases que estuviera casi cómoda allí.

Incluso se permitió una ligera sonrisa al tiempo que extendía la mano en dirección a aquel bretón sobrenatural con la clara intención de estrechársela. Le había caído bien.

Sin embargo, cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando el hombre la tomó suavemente de los dedos, le alzó la mano hacia sus labios y le depositó un educado beso en el dorso.

Atónita, se estremeció ligeramente cuando el aliento frío del vampiro le rozó la piel y se percató un instante después, confusa, de que aquello no le había desagradado en absoluto. Era la primera vez que un hombre mostraba tal grado de cortesía con ella.

Se sintió inclusive halagada.

\- Un placer, ciertamente. – murmuró él mirándola directamente a los ojos – Tempest… un nombre curioso, sin duda.

\- Bueno… – balbuceó la chica sin perder la sonrisa y un tanto ¿nerviosa? – La verdad es que el nombre completo es Hija de la Tempestad, pero, como a la gente le suena muy agorero, nadie me llama así.

El hombre se limitó a sonreír y nada dijo.

\- La gente de a pie, por lo general, suele ser bastante ignorante y tienden a erradicar o minimizar todo aquello que les produce inquietud, ya sea un desastre natural, una idea que consideren equivocada o un simple nombre. – replicó una voz grave que no era la de ninguno de los dos, pero que ambos sabían a quién pertenecía.

\- Lucien. – dijo Vicente dejando ir la mano de la muchacha al tiempo que su poderosa vista de vampiro buscaba al otro hombre en la oscuridad – No me esperaba tu visita, ¿a qué debemos éste honor?

Tempest sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal de arriba a abajo cuando notó la presencia del Portavoz tras su hombro derecho. Aquel tipo le ponía los pelos de punta, la diferencia con el vampiro era más que tangible.

\- Debía tratar un asunto urgente con Ocheeva. – fue la respuesta del imperial – Y pensé que, ya que estoy aquí, no sería mala idea ver cómo se adapta nuestra… tardía recluta en el Santuario.

Vicente enarcó una ceja.

\- Ah, qué… inesperado. – dijo – Por lo general no sueles demostrar demasiado interés en los nuevos.

El hombre oscuro sonrió desde las sombras.

\- Ah, pero no todos los nuevos se hacen de esperar un mes hasta completar la iniciación en la Hermandad. – contestó enigmáticamente al tiempo que viraba el rostro hacia la chica - ¿O no es así, _querida Hermana_?

 _Y lo dice encima con retintín el tío._ – pensó Tempest no atreviéndose a mirarle a la cara - _Que se vaya, por favor, que se vaya de una vez…_

Por suerte no se vio obligada a contestar ya que Vicente Valtieri, notando su incomodidad, se apresuró a tomar la palabra.

\- Vaya, ¿un mes?, ¿y cómo es eso?

\- Es una historia un tanto larga. – replicó Lachance rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para marcharse – Una historia que, sin duda, estará deseando contarte nuestra… Hija de la Tempestad. Mis disculpas por interrumpirte, Vicente. Me despido.

\- Adiós, Lucien. – respondió el vampiro – Camina con Sithis.

El imperial asintió con la cabeza una vez y, tan rápido como vino, desapareció sin darles una segunda mirada.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Tempest pudo respirar tranquila y lo demostró dejando escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

Vicente la miró con evidente preocupación, pero nada dijo, ya había pasado otras veces que algunos nuevos parecían tenerle verdadero pánico al Portavoz. Lucien solía tener ése efecto en mucha gente, los amedrentaba con sólo mirarlos. Desde el punto de vista del bretón vampiro era quizás demasiado directo, demasiado agresivo en su lenguaje corporal; no era hombre paciente y le gustaba moverse en las sombras, en silencio; no era tampoco muy sociable y se tomaba muy en serio sus obligaciones.

También era inteligente, extremadamente inteligente, y sabía sacar mucho partido a su imagen como hombre poderoso y siniestro. Infundía respeto, mucho respeto… y miedo si se lo proponía.

En resumidas cuentas: era una persona severa y muy difícil de tratar. Y ésta pobre muchacha era toda ojos, destilando inseguridad por cada poro.

En realidad era perfectamente comprensible que Lachance la pusiera nerviosa.

\- Bueno. - – dijo entonces alegremente para restarle hierro al asunto y hacer que la chica se sintiera más cómoda – Creo que lo primero es lo primero, y antes de asignarte cualquier tipo de contrato me gustaría preguntarte, Tempest, cuáles son tus habilidades mágicas y en el manejo de armas así como tu grado de resistencia física. - en esto que hizo un gesto cortés con la mano en dirección a la mesa de madera con las dos sillas – Por favor, toma asiento.

Tempest asintió, nerviosa, y se sentó lo más recta posible tratando de que la postura no pareciera antinatural.

\- Cuéntame. – la alentó Vicente con la más absoluta naturalidad - ¿Qué sabes hacer?

\- Pues hombre... - dudó ella – Saber sé manejar una espada y un escudo. Me muevo mejor con armadura ligera. - enumeró con los dedos como una niña pequeña – Tengo algún conocimiento de Camaleón y de Restauración sencilla... pero nada que pueda servir para... atacar, si tú me entiendes...

\- Por supuesto. – asintió el vampiro pensativamente - ¿Sabes manejar un arco?

Tempest negó con la cabeza.

\- Para nada. – dijo – Es algo que nunca he llegado a necesitar y, de las veces que lo he intentado, si la flecha ha volado ha sido para no dar nunca en el blanco. – añadió con una sonrisa. Estaba hablando mucho y con bastante soltura... por vez primera desde hacía muchas horas – Tampoco sé montar a caballo ni lanzar cuchillos ni cosas de ésas. No entiendo ni papa de alquimia salvo para elaborar venenos y no tengo mucha fuerza, así que mazas y martillos de guerra va a ser que no.

\- Entiendo. – asintió de nuevo su interlocutor rascándose pensativamente el mentón – Bueno... en principio me gustaría ver con mis propios ojos cómo luchas, y en función de lo que vea te asignaré algún contrato acorde a tus habilidades... o le diré a Teinaava o a Antonietta Marie que te ayuden a mejorar. No tenemos por costumbre enviar a los nuevos sin un entrenamiento previo que nos garantice un mínimo de no ser pillado por la Guardia Imperial o morir durante un contrato. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Oh, sí... claro, estupendo. - asintió la chica nerviosamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento, seguía al bretón vampiro fuera de la estancia, escaleras arriba, hasta llegar al amplio recibidor y tomar una de las puertas de los laterales en cuyo interior Tempest adivinó lo que debía de ser la sala de entrenamiento.

Allí Vicente hizo llamar a la mujer rubia con la que Tempest había estado antes: Antonietta Marie.

La bretona se presentó de inmediato ante el vampiro, acordaron en que ella se batiera con Tempest en un duelo de prueba y, una vez Valtieri se hizo a un lado para observarlas, el combate dio comienzo.

Antonietta era rápida, no muy fuerte pero sí bastante rápida y muy dada a la finta.

Le causó severas dificultades a Tempest para seguirla y, pronto, la chica se vio sudando de veras bloqueando uno tras otro los golpes de cuchillo con su katana akaviri, que era notablemente más lenta y, dada su estructura ligera, era fácilmente bloqueada por la daga de la otra mujer.

En una de ésas probó el hechizo de Camaleón desesperadamente y con eso logró unos cuantos segundos de confusión que le presentaron la oportunidad de desarmar a la bretona.

Sin embargo, pese a conseguir tirarle el cuchillo al suelo, Antonietta Marie le agarró imprevisiblemente el mango de la katana en una complicada maniobra que hizo que su valiosa espada pasara a manos de la otra mujer y ésta le apuntara rápidamente al cuello con el filo de la hoja: fin del combate.

Tempest observó atónita cómo la mujer bajaba la katana, se la devolvía por el mango con una sonrisa y recogía su puñal del suelo para enfundárselo de nuevo en su cinturón.

\- No ha estado mal. – dijo la rubia sin perder su eterna sonrisa – Te ha costado un poco mantener el ritmo, y eso que ha sido un combate con pre-aviso y no sorpresa como suele ocurrir en muchos casos. Pero en general creo que ha ido bien, ¿verdad, Vicente?

\- Necesita mejorar. – opinó el vampiro al tiempo que se aproximaba a las dos jóvenes – Yo no la enviaría aún pese a que goza sin duda de cierta preparación. - miró a Tempest detenidamente – Digamos ¿una semana? Tómatelo con calma, Hermana, y prueba a convivir en el Santuario; céntrate en tu nuevo papel como sicaria al servicio de nuestro Padre Sithis y entrena a fondo ése juego de pies y las estocadas bajas, que es sin duda en lo que veo que fallas. Antonietta te ayudará.

\- Con mucho gusto. – asintió la bretona con entusiasmo – Nos vendrá bien a las dos. Después de todo, ha conseguido tirarme el cuchillo.

Tempest, tras aquella derrota, se lamió los labios distraídamente y no hizo mucho caso de las instrucciones que le fueron dando después, salvo que le tocaría entrenar, que no estaba lista.

Y aquella chica bretona iba a ayudarla.

Esperaba que en tan sólo una semana pudiera mejorar su rendimiento con la espada porque, de lo contrario, pasaría más tiempo a la sopa boba sin cobrar.

Y Tempest, mal que le pesara, se había metido en todo aquel berenjenal única y exclusivamente por dinero.

Debía empezar a entrenar ya.

* * *

Se había hecho el silencio hacía ya casi media hora.

Tras todo aquel traqueteo dentro de la caja tenía las costillas hechas puré. No le hubiera extrañado tener todo el cuerpo lleno de moratones tras aquello, la verdad, allí trataban la mercancía de la manera más descuidada y chapuzas posible.

Tempest, apenas retirando la tapa de madera de la caja, echó un vistazo por la rendija que acababa de abrir y analizó detenidamente la situación.

Porque, como no fuera minuciosa en todos los detalles, de allí no salía ni viva ni con las bragas en su sitio.

Le habían adjudicado un contrato, sí, un contrato de ésos de matar gente y tal. Su primer contrato. Y no estaba lo que se dice demasiado emocionada con el asunto.

Entre otras cosas porque le había tocado de primera víctima nada menos que un pirata.

Para ser más exactos, el capitán de un galeón pirata: Gaston Tussaud.

Por el nombre sonaba evidentemente bretón.

Pero a Tempest en realidad no le interesaba nada de todo esto. Ella sólo quería encontrar al tipo, cargárselo y salir por patas corriendo de allí.

Por Sithis, por Akatosh y por la puta madre de ambos... Corsarios... saqueadores juerguistas sin escrúpulos que no ponían ningún reparo en matar a los tripulantes de las embarcaciones que asaltaban y en hacer prisioneros con el único objeto de, o bien canjearlos por dinero, o bien usarlos de entretenimiento antes de matarlos: hacerlos caminar por la tabla, pasarlos por la quilla, echarlos de carnaza a los tiburones en alta mar... por no decir que Tempest sabía que ésta gente, al igual que los asaltacaminos, no respetaban para nada el hecho de que fueras una mujer.

Es más, probablemente el ser mujer sería incluso un aliciente para, antes de que te mataran, hacerte unas cuantas barbaridades.

Por lo tanto, no debía dejar por nada del mundo que la pillasen.

Se estaba mejor en la Prisión Imperial que entre piratas. Pero vamos, como cien veces mejor.

Advirtiendo que estaba sola y que aquella bodega estaba desierta, Tempest salió de su escondrijo, la caja donde la habían transportado desde el muelle de carga de Waterfront hasta el interior del buque Marie Elena, se echó la capa de Camaleón por encima de la Armadura Etérea que le habían obsequiado en la Hermandad y, haciendo de tripas corazón, se aventuró a través de la bodega de almacenaje en el más absoluto silencio.

Atravesó un par de cuartuchos estrechos y malamente iluminados donde, además de no haber nadie, pudo advertir más cajas, barriles de fruta y vino y sacos de arpillera llenos de lo que parecía grano de cereal, hasta que llegó a la escalera de mano que le llevó a la cubierta intermedia.

Abriendo la trampilla todo lo sigilosamente que pudo, Tempest apenas se asomó para subir cuando sus ojos captaron la visión de unas enormes botas justo en frente de ella.

Repentinamente paralizada, alzó la vista inconscientemente para darse cuenta... de que ningún cuerpo calzaba ésas botas. Eran tan sólo un par que, seguramente, habrían dejado allí en un descuido.

Respirando aliviada tras aquel susto monumental, Tempest echó un vistazo al perímetro y al no hallar indicios de peligro subió, cerró la trampilla con sumo cuidado y se refugió en el abrazo de las sombras que los múltiples recovecos del barco le ofrecían como amparo.

Toni había tenido razón al aconsejarle ir de recoveco en recoveco. Ella había viajado una vez en un barco de transporte de prisioneros cuando la trasladaron hacía ya muchos años desde la cárcel de Roca Alta hasta la Prisión Imperial en Cyrodiil.

Toni... Antonietta Marie... no hablaba mucho de ello puesto que no guardaba muy gratos recuerdos de aquella época de su vida, pero le había contado que logró zafarse de los grilletes con los que los transportaban encadenados hasta Cyrodiil y que anduvo prácticamente todo el viaje escondida en un barril de manzanas. La única pega había sido que, al final, dada su inexperiencia, la habían pillado. De la cárcel no le había librado nadie.

Tempest y ella, en tan sólo semana y pico desde que se conocieran, habían hecho muy buenas migas. Y a tal punto había llegado la cosa, que ambas usaban ya diminutivos para llamarse la una a la otra.

Tempest le había contado sus experiencias como vagabunda por la provincia, y Toni le había explicado cómo fue a dar con sus huesos en la cárcel con mayor seguridad de toda la provincia de Roca Alta: por asesinato. _"Con premeditación y alevosía"_ , o eso había dictaminado la justicia local.

Le había contado, muy orgullosa, que su anciana tía, una vieja arpía que no moría ni a la de tres y que la tenía poco menos que de doncella de compañía (pero sin pagarle ni un maldito _septim_ por ello), le había pedido una vez sopa de almejas.

Y Toni, con tan sólo quince años, había recogido una flor de belladama que crecía cerca de un arrozal de la finca vecina, se la había echado al guiso y hale, la vieja la espichó pero bien, bien. Con la cara hundida justo en el plato de la sopa. A Toni le encantaba contar ésa parte.

Tempest no es que compartiera su... eh... particular sentido del humor en ésas materias, pero se entretenía mucho hablando con ella. Tenía tema para absolutamente todo.

Incluso se hacían peinados y todo la una a la otra. En Antonietta, Tempest había hallado una buena amiga.

\- Tío, te lo vuelvo a decir: fue mala suerte. ¡Una mujer a bordo de un barco pirata! Esto nunca habría pasado en mis tiempos.

La chica inmediatamente se arrebujó en la capa encantada y se pegó a la pared para saber la procedencia de la persona que había hablado. Un imperial a juzgar por el acento.

\- Venga ya. ¿Cuántas veces nos ha salvado el pellejo Malvulis, eh? - replicó la voz de otro hombre, probablemente un guarda rojo - El capitán Tussaud la mantiene a bordo por un motivo. Es mejor marinera que cualquiera de nosotros.

Tempest entendió que estaba oyendo una conversación como otra cualquiera acerca del aún vigente machismo del Imperio. Rodó los ojos escépticamente.

\- ¡Ja!, ahora no haces más que ofender, chaval. – repuso con autosuficiencia la voz del imperial - Puede que sea más dura que yo, o incluso más mezquina, pero... ¿mejor marinera? Es imposible.

\- ¡Ah, claro!, ¡cómo he podido olvidarlo! - se burló entonces el que Tempest creía que era un guarda rojo - Aquella vez que casi nos estrellamos contra esas rocas cercanas a la ciudad de Firsthold, era otro el que llevaba el timón.

El imperial le replicó ácidamente que aquello no había sido culpa suya y se excusó de una manera bastante penosa.

Pero Tempest no quiso seguir oyéndoles, visualizó un cuartucho con la puerta entreabierta donde divisó una cama con una mesa y una silla, el camarote de alguno de ellos seguramente; y, veloz como el viento, se introdujo en él sin que los hombres la vieran y se metió debajo de la cama como una niña a la que le dan miedo los monstruos de su cuarto.

Una vez finalizada la disputa entre los dos rufianes, cada uno se fue por su lado y Tempest aguardó a tenerlos fuera de su campo visual.

Pero la mala suerte quiso que el camarote donde se hallaba escondida perteneciera al imperial que opinaba que una mujer en un barco daba mal fario y éste se decidiera a sentarse a la pequeña mesa del cuartucho a cenar, pues ya era la hora de la cena según los cálculos del estómago de la chiquilla, que trataba por todos los medios de acallarlo.

Tras aquello, el tipo se dejó caer pesadamente en el catre y estuvo bebiendo cerveza tumbado hasta que pilló una buena cogorza y se quedó dormido con lo puesto.

Tempest aprovechó aquella oportunidad de oro y pudo salir del habitáculo en silencio mientras el bucanero roncaba a pierna suelta como un sapo.

Rápidamente, antes de que nadie más pudiera interponerse en su camino, la joven imperial atravesó a toda velocidad la cubierta intermedia y, cuando halló la trampilla que comunicaba con el siguiente nivel, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ascendió por la escalera de mano y, al abrir la trampilla, la suerte volvió a sonreírle cuando se percató de que estaba en el camarote privado del capitán. Y estaba vacío.

Muy contenta, Tempest se dispuso a ir envenenando todos los alimentos que vio repartidos por el habitáculo con la misma variedad de veneno que había usado con Rufio y, en el momento en que iba a salir por la puerta de la parte trasera, se encontró, muerta de miedo, con que ésta estaba cerrada y que no había dios que forzara aquella cerradura.

Oyendo ruidos que parecían aproximarse a la entrada opuesta del camarote, Tempest se apresuró y volvió a usar el truco de esconderse debajo de la cama mientras cruzaba los dedos por que no les diera por mirar muy detenidamente allí. La capa encantada sólo ocultaba a simple vista, no a un examen más cercano y exhaustivo.

Abriendo la puerta con bastante brutalidad, al camarote pasaron dos pares de pies enfundados en botas que Tempest pudo contemplar desde debajo del dobladillo de la colcha. Los pies de un hombre y una mujer.

La puerta se cerró y, tras intercambiar un par de frases que informaron a Tempest de que las personas que habían entrado eran Gaston Tussaud y su Segundo de A Bordo, una mujer dunmer de nombre Malvulis, comenzaron instantáneamente a meterse mano a la tremenda.

Asustada, la chiquilla escondida bajo la cama hubo de ser testigo, muy a su disgusto, de cómo, en mitad de una soberana retahíla de palabrotas, maldiciones y nombres peyorativos mutuos, el capitán y su Segundo de A Bordo se despelotaban sin perder ripia para acabar los dos desnudos encima de la cama.

Tempest, pegándose a la pared y encogiéndose en posición fetal, se tapó los oídos. Pero eso no impidió que los anduviera oyendo maldecir y gemir por espacio de media hora mientras contemplaba, atónita, los violentos vaivenes del colchón sobre su cabeza, que amenazaba con romperse en dos de un momento a otro.

Careciendo por completo de una referencia con la que comparar, a Tempest se le metió en la cabeza que, si el sexo era así de burro, no le apetecía nada de nada probarlo.

En la literatura ñoña te lo pintaban como una cosa bonita, en la vida de Barenziah como algo divertido y estimulante y, en la literatura erótica, como algo increíblemente placentero y, a veces, hasta incluso prohibido.

Pero NUNCA había leído nada acerca del sexo duro amenizado con vocabulario soez. Nunca.

Así que aquel encuentro entre ambos piratas, además de avergonzarla, le dio casi hasta miedo.

Cuando finalmente hubieron terminado su asalto, ambos compartieron unos minutos de algo que denominaron "momento post-polvo" en el cual se pusieron hasta arriba de ron y tabaco en pipa para, una vez acabadas las existencias del licor, despedir el capitán a la mujer dunmer con cajas destempladas de su camarote y quedarse él a solas con sus pensamientos, en pelota picada, borracho como una cuba y en compañía de la diminuta asesina escondida bajo su cama.

El tipo, tras quedarse unos minutos rascándose la barriga, se levantó pesadamente de la cama y fue derecho a su despensa a procurarse un buen surtido de bollos dulces con los que ponerse bien cerdo a comer.

Tempest, que no sentía ningún tipo de curiosidad por ver desnudo a un hombre como aquel, cerró los ojos y esperó varias horas nocturnas hasta que al capitán le hizo efecto el veneno y, levantándose un instante de la cama por el sorpresivo dolor de pecho, cayó fulminado al suelo.

Una vez vio al tipo muerto, Tempest salió a toda prisa de debajo de la cama.

Y entonces oyó que golpeaban la puerta principal desde el otro lado.

\- ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Tussaud! ¿Se encuentra bien, Señor? Hemos... hemos oído un golpe. ¿Capitán? Vamos a entrar.

Sudando a mares y disponiendo de menos de diez segundos, Tempest rebuscó en los bolsillos de la tirada chaqueta del capitán hasta dar con la llave y, cuando estaban entrando por la puerta principal, ella ya estaba saliendo por la trasera, que daba directamente a un balcón situado en la popa del barco.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la chica miró un momento las aguas oscuras del Rumare con serias dudas hasta que, cuando supo que no tardarían en sumar dos y dos e irían a buscarla a aquel balcón sin salida, no lo demoró ni un segundo más y, tapándose la nariz para que no le entrase agua en las fosas nasales, se tiró al agua de pie.

Tempest, para su buena fortuna, sabía bucear. Así pues, nadando en mitad de aquel lago cochino y sucio, hubo de rodear Waterfront a nado hasta llegar a la zona de la barriada.

Salió chorreando a pie hasta el... bueno... jardín de Dareloth y se presentó ante Armand Christophe completamente mojada, oliendo a cangrejo de fango y forzando una sonrisa estúpida pese al mucho miedo que invadía su cuerpo.

\- ¿T-Tempest?

\- Hey, Christophe. – fue el saludo que le dio al atónito guarda rojo – Oye... así por casualidad no tendrás algo de ropa seca para prestarme, ¿verdad?


	16. "El negocio del crimen"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 15: _El negocio del crimen._**

* * *

Tras ya varios robos y asesinatos, a Tempest le parecía estar viviendo un extraño y retorcido sueño.

No enteramente desagradable, ya que el oro y los raros artefactos que aquella vida de crímenes le reportaba no estaban nada mal pero, al mismo tiempo, creía no saber a éstas alturas ya ni quién era... o quién había sido originalmente antes de cubrirse de sangre hasta el cuello.

No era ya Tempest, la alegre y dicharachera muchacha que disfrutaba con las cosas sencillas del día a día. No. Ahora con tanto oro en sus manos se había vuelto más caprichosa, materialista, compradora al acecho de ofertas que mejorasen su calidad de vida.

Como la casa.

La mansioncita que tanto había anhelado su bolsillo ubicada en una de las mejores calles de la próspera y vinicultora Skingrad.

Le había costado los dioses y ayuda concertar una audiencia en el castillo para, sorpresa, que el esquivo conde Janus Hassildor pasase de su cara y la administradora personal del noble, una argoniana de mediana edad llamada Hal-Liurz, le derivase al mayordomo del conde para tratar el asunto de la adquisición de una casa en Skingrad.

El mayordomo había resultado ser, para su sorpresa, un orco. Un orco más viejo que el carajo, esquivo y bastante asiduo a la posada "Bosque del Oeste" (el primer lugar, recordaba con nostalgia, donde Martin y ella se habían alojado tras abandonar Kvatch) donde se ponía hasta las cejas de licor y se hartaba a bollos dulces.

Shum gro-Yarug, el susodicho orco, se había mostrado bastante reticente tanto a venderle la casa como a registrarla en el censo de población del condado con objeto de cobrarle cada mes los tributos pertinentes así como de aviso de herencias y traspaso de propiedad.

Así pues Tempest hubo de recurrir al método de la antigua usanza: dorarle la píldora al tipo y convertirse, básicamente, en su sombra a todas horas.

Con todo que, harto, el viejo había acabado cediendo en venderle la propiedad de Rosethorn Hall por el nada módico precio de veinticinco mil _septims_. Y suerte que se había dejado impresionar por el hecho de que ella decía ser la Heroína de Kvatch, que si no aún estaba pagándole más cervezas al orco y acosándole por la vía pública.

Tras tener que irse hasta la oficina de Hal-Liurz para rellenar el papeleo pertinente, adquirir la escritura de propiedad de manos de Shum gro-Yarug y empalidecer con los precios del mobiliario que pedía el nórdico Gunder, propietario de "Mercaderes Colovianos", el único establecimiento de venta al por mayor en la ciudad; hubo de esperar también a que el anterior propietario, Vandorallen Trebatius, un imperial ya entrado en años que hacía ya algún tiempo que no pagaba ni los impuestos ni el alquiler de la casa y de quien se decía que había sido anteriormente Campeón de la Arena en la Ciudad Imperial, abandonase la mansión de muy malas maneras y farfullando que a santo de qué una mocosa tenía que echarle de su _jodida_ casa y que así les partiera un rayo a ella, a los guardias que le sacaron a la fuerza y al _maldito_ conde _de los cojones_.

Tras aquel mal trago y al mareo de estar para arriba y para abajo para conseguir la escritura, Tempest se había encontrado con una casa enorme, adolecida de escasez en cuanto a mobiliario se refiere ya que se había gastado todos sus ahorros de golpe al adquirirla, con mucho polvo (Trebatius no es que hubiera sido precisamente un ejemplo modélico en lo que respecta al orden y a la limpieza) y secretos que, más adelante descubriría por cuenta propia.

Así pues, con la cuenta a cero y la ilusión por montera, Tempest se puso manos a la obra y anduvo los siguientes dos días barriendo, limpiando, fregando y sacando brillo al encerado hasta que dejó la hermosa mansión hecha un pincel.

Al menos tenía una cama y algunos muebles de tosco acabado y mala calidad en los que empezó a almacenar libros que se iba encontrando, compraba o le regalaban, comida que robaba de otras casas y un par de objetos decorativos sin valor que había encontrado en una de sus excursiones con Mazoga.

Porque sí, hacía relativamente poco que había vuelto a contactar con Mazoga, quien estaba preocupada por ella y por sus prolongadas ausencias de Leyawiin.

Se metieron en un par de ruinas Ayleid donde no encontraron mayor resistencia que un puñado de skeevers (una variedad de roedor gigante oriunda del Norte a la cual, sospechaba Tempest, pertenecía la "mascota" del Santuario de Cheydinhal, Schemer), murciélagos y un par de bandidos muertos de hambre que, en cuanto vieron que nada tenían que hacer frente al acero dwemer de la poderosa orca, salieron por patas.

Tras aquello volvieron a contactar después de que Tempest le dijera que pensaba instalarse en Skingrad y Mazoga la fue a buscar personalmente hasta su casa para hablarle de cierto asunto relacionado con una mujer que debía morir.

Tempest se impresionó al oír aquello, pensando en si Mazoga se habría dado a la vida de mercenaria asesina como ella, pero pronto desechó sus temores cuando le explicó la situación de una posadera nórdica que se quejaba de la actividad no-muerta que llevaba un tiempo asolando las cercanías de su negocio ubicado en los caminos, fuera de las ciudades.

La posadera, de nombre Malene, le había pedido a Mazoga que, por favor, acabase con la vida de una tal Raelynn, alias "Encuentratumbas".

Más tarde, Tempest y Mazoga supieron el origen de tan singular sobrenombre.

La tipa, Raelynn, era nada menos que una vieja chiflada que, para no aburrirse se ve, le había dado por llevar a cabo sus invocaciones y experimentos nigrománticos en una cueva cercana al negocio de Malene de donde salían más zombies que migas tiene un bollo.

Tempest y Mazoga ignoraban de dónde sacaría los cuerpos y no quisieron averiguarlo tras dejar seca a la vieja y llevarse de allí todo cuanto encontraron de valor para, una vez estuvo todo listo, provocar un incendio en el interior de la cueva que dio buena cuenta de los cuerpos resucitados. A Mazoga, además de pereza, le daba asco andar cortando cabezas y miembros podridos que, si no dabas en el punto exacto, seguían moviéndose por cuenta propia.

La nigromancia era peligrosa, absurda y bastante repugnante. A ninguna de las dos les cabía en la cabeza cómo había gente por ahí suelta con ganas de manipular fiambres. A Tempest bastante asco le daba tocar un cadáver reciente, con que uno ya añejo...

Había sido allí dentro, en la cueva, donde la joven imperial había encontrado un par de estatuillas de bronce que representaban a las entidades daédricas de Namira y Molag Bal.

No es que a Tempest le despertasen la menor curiosidad o simpatía ni Namira, Señora de la Oscuridad, de la Decadencia y la Putrefacción, también conocida como "Devoradora de los Muertos"; ni Molag Bal, el Príncipe Daédrico por excelencia de la Dominación, la Esclavitud de los Mortales, llamado también "Cosechador de Almas" y, como guinda al pastel, conocido como el "Rey de la Violación".

No era eso.

Sencillamente es que las estatuillas en cuestión estaban esculpidas con un aspecto tan caricaturizado y tan gracioso (bajo su punto de vista) que, cada vez que las miraba, le entraba la risa. Y eso merecía estar entre las curiosidades sin valor que, a partir de ahora, iría coleccionando según se las fuera encontrando.

Ahora tenía una casa. Podía permitirse el lujo de ser un poco excéntrica.

Aunque, desde luego, si las susodichas estatuillas comenzaban a hablarle, las llevaba rápidamente a un horno de fundición. Vamos, eso lo tenía como que muy claro.

Sin embargo, al margen de sus días disfrutando de su nueva casa y de la compañía de su amiga, Tempest había estado todo éste tiempo delinquiendo sin que nada ni nadie pudieran frenarla.

Había acometido ya varios contratos asesinos relativamente fáciles tras los cuales había ido ganando las pertinentes "pagas extra" si el trabajo en cuestión se llevaba a cabo bajo unas determinadas especificaciones que, suponía, el "cliente" habría negociado previamente con el Portavoz de turno (en su caso, el Hombre Oscuro, Lachance). No todos los que invocaban a la oscura Organización deseaban que el asesinato llevara la firma y rubrica de la Hermandad Oscura.

Y ése fue el caso del segundo asesinato que hubo de realizar tras su... tropiezo con los piratas del Marie Elena: simular un accidente con el fin de acabar con la vida de un viejo bosmer residente en la ciudad helada de Bruma: Baenlin.

Vicente le había dado las instrucciones precisas de infiltrarse en la casa, acceder a una especie de trastero ubicado en la segunda planta y, una vez dentro, aflojar los cierres de una cabeza disecada de minotauro que se hallaba expuesta, muy convenientemente, sobre la silla en la que el tal Baenlin tenía costumbre de sentarse entre las once y las doce de la noche para leer. Vicente le había asegurado que era un hombre de rutinas, dada su avanzada edad, y que el mayor reto residiría sólo en infiltrarse sin llamar la atención del guardaespaldas que el elfo tenía contratado para vigilarle las veinticuatro horas, un tal Gromm.

Hablando con sus Hermanos de Santuario, Tempest supo que era una buena cosa eso de consultar a los demás en caso de duda. Gogron sugirió que el guardaespaldas pudiera ser nórdico basándose en el nombre y previno a la chica de que pudiera ser un tipo grandote.

Ocheeva le informó que, de no poder completar las especificaciones, acabase el contrato como le fuera posible y saliera pitando del lugar del crimen. No cobraría el bonus, pero al menos, si salía victoriosa, no traería la vergüenza a la Hermandad. Porque eso implicaba romper uno de los Cinco Principios, y Tempest ya estaba advertida de lo que sucedería si esto ocurría.

Toni resultó ser, como poco, la ayuda más útil y práctica en el asunto: le dijo que no se le ocurriera entrar por la puerta principal y que buscase una entrada alternativa, estilo un sótano. Y la arquitectura de Bruma era muy proclive a tener entradas a ras del suelo que daban directamente al sótano de las casas. Eso Tempest lo sabía muy bien, su experiencia con el Gremio de Ladrones hablaba volúmenes enteros de los distintos métodos de infiltrarse en una casa sin ser visto.

Así pues, no le costó mucho colarse a hurtadillas, subir las escaleras siempre arropada en su capa de Camaleón, hallar el trastero y esperar escondida hasta las once cuando, no queriendo ni mirar lo que estaba haciendo, aflojó los cierres, desprendió la cabeza y sólo oyó el golpe, el grito y los llantos del guardaespaldas, quien parecía sumamente encariñado con el viejo y que, tras ser despedido por el sobrino de Baenlin, Caenlin (quien, sospechaba Tempest, había sido el "cliente" que los había contratado para heredar la fortuna y la casa de su tío), se pasaba ahora prácticamente todo el día borracho en la posada de Olav "Coser y Cantar" mientras sollozaba la impotencia que sentía al no haber podido proteger al elfo.

Tempest, sumamente apenada por la aflicción del nórdico, le había pagado un día un par de cervezas mientras le oía balbucir sin cesar lo muy vacío que se sentía por dentro desde la muerte de Baenlin y que ya su vida no tenía razón de ser.

La chica se sentía terriblemente culpable y temía el día en que le acabaran notificando el suicidio del pobre tipo. Porque no le cabía la menor duda de que, más tarde o más temprano, aquel desgraciado acabaría cortando de raíz su sufrimiento con una gruesa soga al cuello.

Pero, en realidad, nada podía hacer a ése respecto, ni siquiera al no haber aceptado el contrato y pasárselo a otro: el viejo hubiera muerto igual y Gromm estaría igualmente deprimido.

Cuando una persona era marcada como objetivo para la Hermandad Oscura, no tenía prácticamente ninguna posibilidad de escapar a su destino.

Aunque también había excepciones. Telaendril, sin ir más lejos, dejó caer una vez de pasada que entró en la Hermandad casi más por necesidad que por elección: su padre, por el motivo que fuera, se había hartado de ella y deseaba verla muerta. Así pues, ni corto ni perezoso, realizó el ritual del Sacramento Negro y pactó con Lucien Lachance el precio y los términos del asesinato.

Telaendril logró escapar a la muerte, que venía de las manos del mismísimo Portavoz, y, como represalia, le arrebató la vida a su padre. A la siguiente noche, tal vez como reconocimiento a su sagacidad y el haber conseguido escurrirse de sus garras, Lucien Lachance acudió a ella ya no para matarla, sino para extenderle una invitación a unirse a sus filas.

Y, teniendo en cuenta la fama de quisquilloso y sibarita que tenía el Portavoz, la mujer bosmeri debió de haberle impresionado mucho. De lo contrario, el Santuario de Cheydinhal no sería ahora su hogar.

Tempest había meditado muy cuidadosamente éstos detalles en su cabeza. No parecía que la manera de reclutar en la Hermandad Oscura siguiera alguna especie de patrón definido como... como, por ejemplo, que la susodicha Madre Noche les dijera a sus subordinados de la Mano Negra a quién reclutar y a quién no.

Todo parecía depender del instinto, visión y buen olfato que tuvieran los Portavoces a la hora de juzgar a la gente.

Y eso a la joven le hacía preguntarse constantemente qué le habría visto el tétrico de Lachance para decidirse a captarla para su Organización; cuánto tiempo le habría estado observando, por qué motivo y, más que nada, cuáles eran las expectativas que tenía de ella.

Todo dirigente busca en sus empleados algún tipo de potencial, alguna clase de rol que asumir, y Tempest cada día se cuestionaba si las facultades de aquel hombre le permitirían escudriñar en el alma de los demás para decidir quién valía y quién no, quién se amoldaría a una vida criminal y quién se acobardaría.

Tempest hubiera deseado saber si es que había visto en ella a una asesina en potencia, porque, de ser así, debería comenzar a asustarse no ya de un tipo con facultades de semejante calibre, sino de sí misma, de lo que podría llegar a hacer y en lo que acabaría convirtiéndose.

Porque, pese a todo, quería pensar que su alma todavía no pertenecía a la malévola entidad de Sithis. Ella no había firmado nada ni aceptaba sus doctrinas como creencias personales. Sithis no era el dueño ni de su vida ni de su alma, sólo de su hoja.

_Dioses, me estoy comiendo la cabeza por nada... deja de pensar y actúa, ¡deja de pensar y actúa!_

Eso mismo se decía día tras día, tratando de echar tierra sobre la culpa y continuando con sus asesinatos para la Hermandad Oscura y sus robos para el Gremio de Ladrones.

S'krivva había vuelto a contactar con ella y le había encargado más trabajos a gran escala; el último había sido un asunto bastante delicado que no sólo comprometía al Gremio de Ladrones y a su enigmático líder, el Zorro Gris, sino que implicaba una vez más volver a tener que lidiar con la obsesión de un solo hombre en pos de desmantelar el Gremio y capturar al portador de la Cogulla de Nocturnal: Hieronymus Lex.

Cuando le habían dicho que tendría que vérselas con un nuevo asedio a Waterfront y a las iras de Lex, Tempest se había negado en un principio.

Seguía dolida y le aterrorizaba la idea de hacer frente a siquiera una mirada del mismo hombre a quien quiso y que tanto daño le hizo en tan poco tiempo.

Se sentía pequeña, cobarde, miserable y muy incapaz para otra tarea que tuviera que ver con engañar a la Legión Imperial.

Sin embargo, una vez llegó a Waterfront y se encontró con guardias imperiales y magos de batalla peinando la zona, acosando a los ciudadanos, arrestando a mendigos y, lo que más le dolió, apartando a empellones a los críos de los pobres; Tempest supo que allí no se estaba haciendo justicia y que una redada no justificaba el desdén y la crueldad con la que se estaba tratando a aquellas pobres criaturas que ninguna culpa tenían de los conflictos entre adultos.

Así pues, sin dudarlo ni un instante más ni pensar en las posibles consecuencias, Tempest localizó a Methredhel, quien la llevó a la casa de una tal Dynari Amnis, una imperial simpatizante y cómplice de la actividades ilícitas del Gremio de Ladrones que, muy gustosamente, cedió su casa como centro de operaciones para dar el siguiente paso con objeto de quebrantar el asedio de Waterfront: Tempest y otros cuatro agentes del Gremio iniciarían una oleada de crímenes en cadena de gran relevancia para llamar la atención del Consejo de Ancianos, del Archimago Traven y del Comandante Adamus Phillida con objeto de que le cortaran las alas a Lex y aquel lamentable espectáculo terminase lo antes posible.

A Tempest le tocó robar el Bastón de Hielo de Hrormir, una reliquia de varios siglos de antigüedad, propiedad del patrimonio del Gremio de Magos y de gran valor mágico, que se guardaba celosamente en los aposentos del Archimago.

Al ser una estudiante en proceso de aprendizaje, a nadie se le hizo rara su natural curiosidad por ver el resto de salas de la Torre del Archimago; con lo que, con mucho tiento, mucha cara dura y mucho sigilo, Tempest logró infiltrarse de noche en el dormitorio de Hannibal Traven, deslizar la nota que le habían encargado que dejase allí dentro de uno de los cajones de su mesilla de noche, tomar el cristalino bastón, envolverlo en una tela grande a modo de alfombra, y llevárselo a escondidas hasta la casa de Amnis.

Tras aquello, Methredhel la envió a que espiara a ver si Lex se largaba de una buena vez de Waterfront.

Y Tempest, muy a regañadientes, fue a echar una ojeada.

La proeza del capitán tocó a su fin tras un par o tres de horas cuando, más blanca que el papel, Tempest contempló cómo un... drémora de Oblivion caminaba hasta Lex, le hacía entrega de un pergamino sellado y se alejaba tranquilamente hasta que su tiempo de invocación en Mundus expiró y su silueta se deshizo en partículas rojizas, de vuelta al Infierno de donde vino.

Lex, a todo esto, había permanecido impertérrito, sereno y contenido, mientras leía desdeñosamente el mensaje y farfullaba algo acerca de lo típico que era que los magos enviasen a un asqueroso daedra para entregar una simple nota cuando lo habría hecho un sencillo lacayo.

Tras aquello dejó caer el papel en un arrugado amasijo que juntó con su puño acorazado y dio la orden de despejar la miserable barriada.

Tempest le contempló a lo lejos, arropada en las sombras, añorando y temiendo la obsesión de aquel hombre, que le estaba llevando al límite de la locura. Waterfront, el Gremio de Ladrones y el infame Zorro Gris no le hacían ningún bien a un hombre como Lex, ya que eran una meta imposible para alguien que no podía permitirse el lujo de fallar.

 _Estarías mejor lejos de aquí, Lex, donde pudieras desempeñar tu papel tranquilamente y donde tu obsesión no pudiera hacerte más daño del que ya te ha hecho._ – pensó la chica tristemente mientras, a hurtadillas, recogía el papel que el imperial había dejado caer y lo leía detenidamente para confirmar lo que instintivamente ya sabía: aparentemente, Lex había utilizado a los guardias de la Universidad Arcana para el bloqueo de Waterfront. Los brujos le culpaban por el robo del Bastón de Hielo de Hrormir y deseaban que los activos de vigilancia les fueran devueltos lo antes posible.

Tras aquello e informar a Methredhel, la joven Tempest no tuvo más que devolver el Bastón de Hrormir al cofre personal de uno de los más reconocidos investigadores veteranos de la Universidad Arcana, Ontus Vanin; marcharse a Bravil y cobrar la recompensa de manos de S'krivva.

Tras éstas y otras peripecias de menor importancia que le reportaron más y más _septims_ , Tempest anduvo en unas condiciones inmejorables una temporada hasta que, a principios de Estrella Vespertina, último mes de aquel 434, se encontró con que los precios del transporte por carretera entre ciudades habían quintuplicado sus tasas.

\- ¡¿Veinticinco _septims_ sólo por ir desde Cheydinhal hasta Bruma?! - había exclamado Tempest, atónita - ¡Será una broma!

Pero el conductor del carro no es que anduviera precisamente de muy buen humor.

\- Los precios suben con la crisis. – había replicado secamente.

Tempest le había lanzado una mirada llena de indignación.

\- ¡Pero si hasta anteayer estaban a la quinta parte de lo que usted me está pidiendo!

\- Bien, ¿y qué?

\- ¿Cómo que "y qué"?, ¡esto es un abuso!

El hombre entonces había entornado los ojos con evidente molestia.

\- Los mercaderes no se aventuran a comerciar de ciudad en ciudad con el tema de las cosas ésas que ha visto la gente por los caminos. – había explicado el hombre desdeñosamente refiriéndose, sin duda, a los temibles Portones de Oblivion – Con lo cual, el dinero no se mueve. Y, si no hay dinero, no hay clientes; y, si no hay clientes, no hay negocio. – constató – Además de que no pienso jugarme el pellejo a cinco cochinos _septims_ por ciudad. Así que o lo toma o lo deja.

Y Tempest, lógicamente, le había mandado a paseo. Pero pronto se percató de que, al igual que aquel tipo, el resto de conductores de la agencia no bajaban de veintidós _septims_ por ciudad, con lo que, muy contrariada, había tenido que cubrir las distancias como cuando era mendiga: a patita.

Y hubiera podido comprarse un caballo, desde luego, pero... como que no le daba la gana ni mantener a un bicho que comía tanto y necesitaba tantos cuidados, ni montarlo. Le daban miedo y punto. Caballos no.

Y así, más muerta que viva, Tempest volvió a patearse los caminos de la provincia sola, con la capa de Camaleón puesta en todo momento, y maldiciendo los también abusivos precios de las posadas del camino que, a consecuencia de la falta de clientes, también se habían visto en la obligación de duplicar sus tasas.

Y así la chica se vio durmiendo en cuartuchos de medio pelo a veinte o veinticinco _septims_ la noche.

De momento, con su estatus de criminal pluriempleada, podía mantenerse medianamente a flote pudiendo cubrir sus gastos de alojamiento, de impuestos en Skingrad y del oro que le daba a Martin para, muy de vez en cuando, ahorrar algo de dinerillo extra para las mejoras que su costosa casa requería.

De momento, si era prudente, aún podía medio mantener su nivel de vida. Todo era cuestión de saberse administrar. La Hermandad era generosa en sus pagas y se notaba mucho.

Lo malo es que los Portones también comenzaron a ser cada vez más frecuentes, y Tempest no podía pagar a tanta gente. Por lo tanto, una vez más, se vio en la obligación de cerrarlos ella misma.

Su máxima era, Portón que veía, Portón que, le gustase o no, cerraría sin discutir.

Y, una vez más, los nervios volvieron acompañados de pesadillas.

En el Templo Soberano de las Nubes Tempest tenía el consuelo de la compañía y los conocimientos de Martin.

Pero a solas en su casa sólo se tenía a sí misma y, dentro del Santuario de Cheydinhal, debía morderse la lengua para no hablar más de la cuenta. Toni ya le había preguntado una vez acerca de los muchos moratones y pequeños rasguños que le vio repartidos por todo el cuerpo cuando estaban aprovechando que tenían el cuarto de aseo para ellas dos solas y se estaban dando unos baños de vapor.

\- Tempy, guapísima, ¿qué te ha pasado? - le había preguntado Antonietta preocupada cuando se habían desnudado para meterse en la pequeña piscinita horadada en el suelo de piedra - ¿Cómo te has hecho todo esto? - le decía mientras le pasaba el dedo índice por un morado especialmente grande situado en la zona lumbar izquierda.

\- Me he caído. – había sido la vaga respuesta de la chica imperial, quien se había metido a toda prisa en el agua para ocultar de la vista de su amiga sus cuantiosos tropiezos por el Oblivion.

Pero Antonietta, precisamente, no es que por ser rubia fuera tonta.

\- Una caída un poco desafortunada, me parece a mí. – había tanteado.

\- No lo sabes tú bien. – había musitado la joven imperial.

La bretona había enarcado una de sus depiladas cejas de oro.

\- Tempy, ahora en serio. Ésos cortes son de días diferentes.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabrás? - le había replicado Tempest, súbitamente molesta.

\- A mí me han vapuleado muchas veces en mi vida, especialmente cuando estaba cumpliendo condena en la Prisión Imperial. – le había contestado Toni muy seriamente – Y sé cómo cicatrizan las heridas y qué aspecto tienen los moratones cuando pasan a la siguiente fase de regeneración. Y tú tienes toda la escala cromática repartida por el cuerpo.

\- Bueno... ¡me he caído más veces! - había exclamado Tempest, alzando la voz sin poderse controlar.

Y entonces en aquel preciso instante, Antonietta Marie, superviviente de las inclemencias de la vida, del hambre y la miseria, de las palizas y abusos de los que había sido objeto a manos de sus carceleros durante casi cuatro años hasta que había logrado escapar, se metió en el agua con Tempest y la asió de los hombros, obligándola a mirarla.

\- ¡Tempy! - había exclamado a su vez - ¡Una persona no se cae tantas veces y se hace todos ésos rasguños así por las buenas!

\- ¡Vale, pues yo sí! - alzaba Tempest la voz cada vez más y más mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

\- ¡Y una mierda, Tempy!, ¡y una mierda! - alzó a su vez la rubia bretona la voz mientras mantenía a la imperial aferrada por los hombros aún a pesar del agua, del jabón y de los insistentes forcejeos de la chica - ¡¿Han sido los de la Legión, eh?! ¡¿Te han pillado y no nos lo habías dicho?! ¡¿Qué te han hecho ésos monstruos?!

\- ¡Nada, nada! - había chillado la chica, aterrorizada ante la idea de que la descubriesen, mientras negaba fuertemente con la cabeza a la par que un camino de lágrimas le bañaba las mejillas - ¡No han sido los de la Legión!, ¡no han sido los de la Legión...!

\- ¡¿Entonces quién?!, ¡dime quién ha sido!

Pero Tempest, recordando los horribles pasillos de carne, venas y sangre que recorrían aquella Dimensión horripilante, los temibles y gigantescos daedroth con sus dientes en sierra, los diablillos y sus bolas de fuego, los clannfear y su velocidad... y... los... drémora...

Aquello fue demasiado para ella.

\- ¡No! - había sollozado - ¡No me obligues a recordarlo, no me obligues a recordarlo!

Viendo a su amiga tan alterada, Antonietta Marie había desistido en sus pesquisas y la había abrazado con fuerza, meciéndola en el agua para que se calmase.

\- Tempy, Tempy... - arrullaba – Shhh... tranquila, tranquila... No te volveré a preguntar si tú no quieres. Esperaré a que me lo cuentes. Tranquila, tranquila...

Pero Tempest sólo logró calmarse tras mucho cariño, un buen baño, una cena abundante y una cama suave esperándola para descansar y no pensar en el Oblivion y sus monstruos.

Era su único método de defensa: comportarse como una criatura, agarrarse una pataleta y llorar todo lo que no lloraba dentro del Otro Plano. En menos de dos meses cumpliría diecinueve años y aún se negaba a comportarse como una mujer adulta, eludiendo responsabilidades y malos recuerdos como una niñita desamparada que quería que todos la adoptasen y todos la protegieran. No era consciente de ello, ni mucho menos, pero sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y que aquella no era forma de actuar, abusando de la gentileza de la gente.

Podría tratar de excusarse de mil maneras y derivar su parte de culpa en los problemas que quisiera... pero ello no impediría que los Portones se siguieran abriendo y que tuviera siempre tareas pendientes por completar. Era su trabajo y su responsabilidad. Y aunque nadie hubiera querido ése destino, era el que le había tocado vivir y tenía que hacerle frente.

De momento seguía con vida, y eso era lo verdaderamente importante, ¿no?

Aún podía respirar, aún podía reír, aún podía seguir maravillándose con los tesoros que el mundo tenía que ofrecer.

Aún podía tener, en un futuro, la oportunidad de vivir su vida como quisiese. Y eso era un pensamiento muy alentador.

Por ello, aún temblorosa pero con el alma tranquila, Tempest se durmió con ése pensamiento y no soñó nada.

Sin embargo, Antonietta Marie, por su parte, siguió cavilando y siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, preocupada. Ahora tenía la certeza de que algo le había pasado a Tempest... ¿pero el qué?

Con sus muchas amargas experiencias a cuestas, la bretona se imaginaba lo peor. Y, al no saberlo todo, la duda le corroía por dentro.

¿Le habrían pegado sencillamente una paliza o...?

Bendito Sithis, su reacción desmedida no hacía sino alimentar sus miedos...

¿Podría haber sido víctima de una violación...? Muchas mujeres no sabían cómo abordar un tema tan delicado y lo ocultaban o, sencillamente, lo negaban sistemáticamente. Y eso no era bueno. En absoluto.

Las heridas del alma eran mucho más peligrosas que las del cuerpo y, una vez comenzaban a sangrar, era cuestión de tiempo que, si no sanaban como es debido, comenzasen a supurar veneno y emponzoñasen la vida de una persona.

Ella lo sabía muy bien, lo había vivido. Sus cicatrices interiores eran cuantiosas y no todas habían ido sanando todo lo rápidamente que debieron en su día.

Pero ella había sido fuerte, soldado de su propia cruzada, había hecho de su capa un sayo y se había logrado convertir en una mujer hermosa e independiente. Y eso nadie se lo quitaba.

Por eso mismo quería ayudar con todas sus fuerzas, porque quería que Tempest supiera que, aun a pesar de todo, no estaba sola en mitad de la tormenta.

No mientras ella siguiera respirando.

* * *

\- ¡No vuelvo a hacerlo, Nirn!, ¡de verdad que no puedo...! ¡Es una locura!, ¡un suicidio!

Mazoga se hallaba sentada a su lado a los pies de un árbol, muy alterada, temblorosa, con el estómago revuelto por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Tempest suspiró recostada contra el tronco de seco árbol mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una manga de su vieja túnica gris. La verdad es que lo comprendía, vaya si lo hacía... después de aquella experiencia, ésta había sido la primera y única vez que Mazoga la acompañase al otro lado del espejo, a través de las llanuras de fuego del Oblivion.

Dioses, pobre mujer, lo mal que lo tenía que haber pasado allí dentro...

\- Pues esto es lo que yo hago para el Imperio. – explicó Tempest girando la cabeza hacia arriba, contemplando la desnuda copa del árbol llena de nieve – No sé en los que me habré metido... pero ése es el motivo principal de que no pueda ir siempre a Leyawiin. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

La mujer orco asintió, muda de asombro.

\- Qué estómago tienes, Nirn, en serio. – resopló.

\- ¿Estómago? - inquirió la muchacha extrañada.

Podría haberse esperado palabras tales como _"valor", "agallas", "ganas", "arrestos", "energías"_... pero, ¿ _"estómago"_...?

\- Sí, estómago, Nirn, estómago. – repitió la orca mientras sacudía la cabeza tratando de no acordarse de... aquello... - Puedo con suelos ardientes, mares de lava, torres que disparan fuego, plantas guarras, explosivos a ras del suelo, bichos feos de todos los tamaños, cadáveres colgados, calor insoportable, fuentes con líquidos de colores, trampas ocultas...

\- ¿… Pero? - preguntó Tempest, curiosa.

Mazoga tomó aire.

\- ¡Pero lo que no soporto es estar metida en las tripas de un maldito ogro gigante!

Tempest la observó con expresión alelada.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- ¡Las paredes!, ¡las paredes de los edificios! - exclamó la guerrera haciendo aspavientos y gesticulando con los brazos bruscamente - ¿No te has fijado? ¡Respiran!

Ah, sí, las estructuras de carne.

\- Ya... dan bastante asco. – asintió comprensivamente.

Pero Mazoga la miró como si estuviera hablándole a una loca.

\- ¡¿Asco?!, ¡¿asco dices?! - vociferó con absoluta incredulidad - ¡¿Sólo asco?! ¡Nirn, pinché una de ellas y sangró!, ¡Sangró!

\- Bueno, ya, ¿y qué?

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cabeza, presa de un súbito dolor de cabeza.

\- Tú no te enteras... - habló sin retirarse las manos enfundadas en metal orco del rostro – Estar ahí metida... pensando que un bicharraco enorme acaba de zamparme... Dentro de sus intestinos... Se me metió en la cabeza de que acabaríamos asomando las narices por el culo de algún ogro gigante...

Tempest no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. O sea, que Mazoga...

No pudo evitar echarse a reír como una hiena en aquel momento. Y no quería parar, oh, no. Necesitaba reírse y lo haría.

Mazoga entonces se retiró las manos del rostro y la observó con aire ofendido.

\- ¡Pues a mí no me hace ni puta gracia, Nirn!

\- Lo-lo s-sé, p-perdona... – chilló Tempest en mitad de la risa con voz de pito.

\- ¡No me parece que lo sientas mucho!

\- Y-ya, p-perdona...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que otra ola de risa le cortó el hilo de la conversación.

Mazoga, si bien al principio con gesto mohíno, mandó finalmente sus fobias al carajo y se rió también como una histérica al lado de su pequeña amiga.

Las dos lo habían pasado fatal, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero... ¿y el cachondeo que tenían ahora encima...?

* * *

\- ¿Hay noticias?

\- Ninguna que pueda arrojar luz sobre nuestro dilema, Oyente.

\- ¿Dilema?, ¿llamas al asesinato y desaparición de varios de nuestros efectivos dilema? ¿Acaso te atreves a menospreciar la _traición_ catalogándola de "dilema", Lachance?

El hombre bajo la negra capucha que se difuminaba en las sombras de aquel cuarto en penumbra alzó sus oscuros ojos de ave rapaz y atravesó a su interlocutor con la mirada.

\- Estas muertes en las sombras son un dilema, mi Oyente, un enigma al que no logro ponerle cara ni nombre. – siseó despacio, conteniendo su intempestiva naturaleza, acallando su mucha soberbia y sus ganas de obrar a su libre albedrío mandando al hombre frente a sí al mismísimo cuerno. No soportaba que le amonestasen cuando sabía sobradamente que llevaba la razón – Llevo personalmente la cuenta de los meses, del número de víctimas, de los lugares donde fueron hallados los cuerpos y de la clase de heridas y contusiones que presentaban. – expuso – Pero las muertes están muy bien escenificadas y el traidor es lo bastante listo y experimentado como para no dejar tras de sí ni una prueba que evidencie su identidad. Ni siquiera nuestro alquimista local, tras examinar los cadáveres, ha podido llegar a una conclusión más clara que mis propias conjeturas.

\- ¡Las conjeturas de nada nos sirven! - exclamó el llamado Oyente con evidente irritación en el tono de voz - ¡Quiero pruebas!, ¡un nombre!, ¡una cabeza colgada a la puerta de mi casa! Se ha corrido la voz, Lachance. Los rumores se han disparado y los asesinos tienen miedo, ¡miedo! ¡La poderosa Hermandad Oscura tiembla como un rebaño de corderitos ante la presencia de un lobo entre ellos! ¡Es patético!

El Portavoz calló un momento, reflexivamente. Ahí tenía que darle la razón al Oyente. El hecho de que toda una Organización criminal temblara desde sus cimientos porque un solo individuo hubiera puesto en jaque mate a varios asesinos de rangos insignificantes cuya inutilidad había quedado más que demostrada al haberlos hallado muertos de las maneras más singulares, era un evidente síntoma de debilidad.

Y, si había algo que Lucien Lachance odiara fervientemente, era la debilidad.

Hasta ahora se había mantenido sereno, con la cabeza bien fría desde que todo aquel desagradable asunto diera comienzo, pero desde el tema de María... una de sus asesinas, alguien escogida entre toda la morralla borreguil de la sociedad por él para llevar a cabo los contratos más sofisticados... Desde su inexplicable desaparición se temía lo peor. No porque pensase que fuera a resultar ser el famoso traidor, no, sino porque le daba en la nariz que la mujer ya llevaba un buen tiempo criando malvas.

Y, de ser así, sabiendo la mucha pericia de la asesina en el campo de batalla, se había comenzado a plantear que el traidor la conocía, la habría pillado por sorpresa y había puesto fin a sus días.

Y, de ser así, sus conjeturas sólo podrían conducirle a...

Rápidamente desechó semejante posibilidad. Porque no, porque su instinto le decía otra cosa.

Y él era un hombre de instinto. Un chacal de oído fino y olfato a prueba de fuego.

Las pruebas, indistintamente de a dónde deseasen conducirles a él y a la Mano Negra por entero, estaban sujetas a múltiples interpretaciones.

Tan sólo le bastaba ésa corazonada... ése chasquido en su cerebro que le guiase por el camino adecuado hasta dar con la solución al puzzle.

Sithis... si tan sólo pudiera apenas intuirlo...

\- Contén ésos rumores, ¡acállalos, Lachance! - exigió la voz del Oyente con impaciencia debido al prolongado silencio del hombre imperial – Tú eres el experto en materias difamatorias, ¿me equivoco?

El Portavoz suprimió una repentina ola de violencia. Se levantó súbitamente de su asiento y, con un gesto en estado de contención, se despidió rápidamente del otro hombre sentado en la otra silla de factura más costosa que la que le había ofrecido a él.

Sin embargo, antes de abandonar aquella sala a media luz, las palabras del Oyente le cayeron encima como un balde de agua fría.

\- Recuerda, Portavoz... – le dijo el hombre a sus espaldas mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice desde las sombras – Son ahora tus aptitudes y tu ingenio los que están a prueba.

* * *

\- _¡J'Skarr!, ¡J'Skarr!_

\- _¡Tempest!_

\- _¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Por qué le están echando cubos de agua al edificio?!, ¡¿por qué está la sede ardiendo?!_

\- _Tenía demasiado miedo... no podía ni moverme... Podía oír los gritos, ¡pero no podía ni moverme!_

\- _¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!, ¡¿dónde están Selena y Volanaro?!_

\- _Los mató a todos. Él... los masacró. Yo... vi su cara. ¡Vi al Rey de los Gusanos!, ¡vi a Mannimarco...!_

* * *

Tempest se despertó súbitamente sudando como un pollo pese al perenne frío que parecía adueñarse de cada rincón de aquel templo perdido en las montañas... lejos de la Civilización... lejos de la violencia y los malos recuerdos...

La chica se palpó un momento el pecho bajo la enorme camisola con la que acostumbraba a dormir y mantuvo la mano sobre el latido desbocado de su corazón hasta que éste encontró de nuevo su ritmo habitual.

Miró un momento a su alrededor y se percató de los sacos de dormir al lado del suyo, la mayoría ocupados por sus dormidos Hermanos Cuchillas.

Achille, Glenroy, Arcturus, Jena, Fortis, Roliand, Caroline, Pelagius...

Probablemente hoy les tocaba hacer guardia de noche a Baragon, a Ferrum, a Belisarius y al burro de Cyrus.

Con una sonrisa ante éste pensamiento, Tempest se incorporó sigilosamente de su camastro y, descalza, hizo su camino hasta el Gran Salón. Allí encontró a muy despierto Martin contemplando con aire ausente el fuego de la chimenea crepitar plácidamente.

Para la chica, aquel era un espectáculo que calmaba los sentidos.

Le observó desde las sombras sin atreverse a acercarse y romper aquel momento de paz cuando, en un momento, Martin salió de su ensoñación y suspirando, giró la cabeza a la derecha para percatarse casi al instante de la presencia de la muchacha.

\- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? - sonrió levemente mientras le hacía un suave gesto con la mano que indicaba que podía sentarse con él - ¿Quieres hablar?

Tempest asintió desde su rincón y se acercó a él en silencio.

Una vez se sentó a su lado, el sacerdote frunció el ceño al ver que iba descalza.

\- Te vas a pescar un resfriado, Tempest. – la regañó en voz baja.

\- Estoy bien. – replicó ella con una fugaz sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Estás más delgada.

\- Es el desgaste.

Martin la observó preocupado con sus expresivos ojos celestes.

\- Es por lo que ha pasado hoy, ¿verdad? - preguntó con todo el tacto del mundo posible - Lo que me has contado que le ha sucedido a la sede del Gremio de Magos en Bruma.

Tempest asintió.

\- No me esperaba algo tan... repentino, Martin. – murmuró – No aquí, no en Bruma.

Martin no dijo nada y esperó a que continuara. A Tempest muchas veces, cuando estaba abatida, le costaba un mundo expresarse.

\- Nigromantes... el Rey de los Gusanos... - dijo la chica con evidente desdén – Dioses, Martin... cada día la gente está más loca... Cada día surgen más megalómanos con ansias de poder que lo único que parece que saben hacer bien es destruir. – cerró los ojos y dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones lentamente - ¿Qué le pasa al mundo?, ¿ha sido siempre así? - inquirió abriendo de nuevo los ojos eléctricos para clavarlos directamente en los serenos del sacerdote imperial.

\- El mundo siempre ha estado lleno de gente buena y gente malvada, Tempest. – dijo Martin, solemne – El Bien siempre ha estado en batalla permanente contra el Mal y no creo que ésa ley tan elemental y universal cambie nunca, ni aunque lleguemos al Fin de los Tiempos. – expuso sosegadamente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la chica. Le estaba diciendo lo que realmente pensaba y una mirada sincera bastaba para apaciguar ánimos sombríos – Pero también creo que hacer todo lo posible por desequilibrar la balanza en pos de lo que uno considere bueno y justo, siempre marcará la diferencia, aunque sea mínimamente, en el transcurso de nuestras vidas.

\- ¿Y con eso me quieres decir...?

\- Y con eso te quiero decir que, por mucho mal que veas repartido por el mundo, por mucha miseria, dolor y muerte que te rodee, nunca pierdas la fe en la Humanidad.

\- Ahora mismo me cuesta mucho creer en lo que me dices, Martin. Pero mucho, mucho...

El sacerdote asintió comprensivamente.

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo. Lo sé y comparto tu sentimiento, Tempest, si eso ayuda a aliviar en cierta medida tu dolor. – sonrió – Pero también te digo que esto sólo es hoy. Mañana verás las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

Tempest meditó un instante éstas palabras y, siguiendo un impulso, abrazó a su amigo, su confidente, su Emperador, y permaneció en ésa misma postura durante un rato que parecía eterno, infinito, incontable, inabarcable.

Martin le pasó una mano por la cabeza de cabellos revueltos sintiendo que, del dolor de la chica, nacía su utilidad, su vocación, su razón de ser ya no como sacerdote, sino como ser humano.

Y éste pensamiento dio la vuelta a su reducido mundo de cuatro paredes. Por completo.


	17. "Compañeros"

_**"Hija de la Tempestad"** _

* * *

**Cap. 16: _Compañeros._**

* * *

Lucien Lachance siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un hombre razonable. Tal vez no muy flexible, pero siempre dentro de un margen posible y ecuánime.

Tenía un alto concepto de sí mismo, al punto de pecar de narcisista, y del desempeño que mantenía para con la Hermandad Oscura al servicio de Sithis y sus inescrutables designios.

Por eso mismo era tan meticuloso y no admitía a cualquiera entre los muros de _su_ Santuario. _Su_ responsabilidad, _sus_ normas, _su_ ambición personal.

 _Su_ territorio.

Nada escapaba a su vista en Cheydinhal ya que tenía el más absoluto control tanto monetario como de influencias sobre el conde Indarys y su cohorte de soldados corruptos y negligentes. Su palabra allí era ley y sus recursos, cuantiosos.

Así pues, tampoco escapó a su conocimiento y atención, pese a no estar presente el ochenta por ciento de las veces en el Santuario, que había algo muy raro con la muchacha nueva y sus... imprevisibles y variables rutinas de entradas y salidas de la ciudad.

Llevaba un tiempo observándola y había algo en la chica, en su comportamiento, que le mosqueaba. Rara vez se quedaba en el Santuario más tiempo del total de horas que empleaba en dormir, comer y asearse para luego salir pitando sin decir agua va.

A ver, el hecho de que la muchacha tuviera vida propia no le parecía raro. De hecho, había miembros dentro de la Hermandad que antes de entrar tenían casa y familia o las adquirían con el tiempo ya que muchos preferían actuar como personas normales para hacer los contratos más llevaderos o, simplemente, no deseaban renunciar por completo a la vida pública.

Bien, aquello era perfectamente comprensible, sí.

Pero lo que no le parecía tan normal es que, a veces, la chica desaparecía una semana entera para volver con la bolsa vacía, la mirada perdida, fatigada y el rostro demacrado sin dar ningún tipo de explicaciones, ansiosa por llenarse de nuevo los bolsillos de oro pidiendo más contratos a Valtieri con una vehemencia cuanto menos extraña.

Y eso sin mencionar el tema de los moratones, cortes y rasguños que traía al regresar.

Ocheeva le había informado de esto último preocupada, no teniendo ni una idea aproximada de lo que le podría suceder pero sí dándole a entender al Portavoz que la situación requería un mínimo de atención por su parte ya que se negaba a hablar del tema con ninguno de sus Hermanos y Hermanas del Santuario. Ni siquiera con Antonietta Marie, con la que parecía haber desarrollado un vínculo afectivo lo bastante sólido como para considerarla confidente de sus secretos.

Por lo tanto, en cuanto Lachance pilló un hueco libre dentro de su muy apretada agenda, decidió que la seguiría a lo largo de su jornada secreta.

Y así fue.

La excusa que decidió emplear fue precisamente la fiesta de Año Nuevo que caía en Tirdas y que le permitiría sondear de primera mano a la joven, ver cómo se comportaba, qué hacía, si había rastro de culpabilidad o vergüenza en sus gestos... algo que le dijera si merecía su atención o no el malgastar su tiempo libre en ver a dónde iba.

Ocheeva había tenido la gentileza (y la sagacidad) de invitarle cortésmente a una celebración que daría lugar a una copiosa cena en el Santuario con motivo de dicha festividad y en la que se esperaba tener presente a todo el grupo de Cheydinhal, incluida Telaendril que tendría que compaginar su horario de ruta semanal para ir a la cena y entregar los informes a tiempo.

Así pues, al atardecer del trigésimo primer día del mes de Estrella Vespertina, Lucien Lachance se presentó impecablemente afeitado a la puerta del Santuario de Cheydinhal con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos vigilantes.

Observó complacido las viandas y la cubertería de plata para nueve comensales pulcramente distribuidas sobre la gran mesa de madera, la amplia gama de bebidas alcohólicas que de seguro no tocaría en exceso ya que necesitaba tener la mente despejada, y el hecho de comprobar que todos se hallaban sentados a la mesa.

Los saludó uno por uno dándoles el trato preferente que, bajo su criterio, merecía cada uno hasta que llegó a la chica, que le recibió con un leve gesto de cabeza, miró al suelo y musitó un _"Bienvenido, Portavoz"_ bastante forzado que denotaba cierta incomodidad y rigidez que Lachance no supo interpretar en una primera instancia.

Más adelante observó que había ocupado el asiento más alejado de él, que procuraba no cruzar más de dos frases seguidas con nadie a excepción de Antonietta Marie la cual estaba sentada a su derecha, y que en ningún momento le miró.

La chica le percibía como una amenaza, eso estaba claro, pero quiso estar seguro de sus intenciones observando la cantidad de alcohol que ingería a lo largo de la noche. Y fue más bien poco.

Más tarde se le solicitó al Portavoz que dijera unas palabras y propusiera un brindis. Todos brindaron y bebieron menos ella, que fingió probar el contenido de su copa sin llegar siquiera a mojarse los labios.

La celebración se desarrolló agradable y bulliciosa. Ocheeva sugirió que pasase la noche allí y durmiese en su cuarto alegando que era tarde y que les honraría a todos con su presencia hasta el amanecer.

Lucien Lachance aceptó captando las intenciones de la que otrora fuese su pupila y esperó pacientemente fundido en las sombras a que la puerta de las estancias generales se abriera.

La muchacha había tenido el buen criterio de dormir al menos cuatro horas para no despertar a nadie y que Telaendril no la pillase saliendo a hurtadillas ya que la bosmer también necesitaba marcharse temprano de allí.

La vio salir descalza sigilosamente en dirección al cuarto de baño con una pila de ropa en la mano, allí tardó menos de diez minutos en vestirse y asearse, y salió por la trampilla que tenían ubicada en el pozo. El Portavoz la siguió, invisible al ojo humano.

Dejaron Cheydinhal a pie; y esto le pareció inusual ya que con el dinero de los contratos la chica seguro que podría haberse dado el lujo de permitirse un caballo.

Y si ni tenía caballo, ni joyas, armas o ropa cara... ¿en qué diablos se lo gastaba? Tanto oro no desaparece así de la noche a la mañana, doscientos _septims_ no se funden de buenas a primeras a no ser que seas alcohólico, drogadicto, ludópata o sencillamente gilipollas.

Y los golpes... ¿sería tan estúpida como para tener un chulo o un novio que la pegase y se quedara con todo su dinero...? Eso sí que no se lo toleraba.

No en la Hermandad, no una de _SUS_ asesinas.

Si se trataba de eso al cabrón lo abriría en canal lentamente y a ella la soltaría un par de guantazos para que aprendiera un poco de orgullo y dignidad.

Caminaron durante horas en silencio por el Camino Azul hasta topar con la carretera de circunvalación del Anillo Rojo donde la chica hizo una pausa para comer mientras observaba ausentemente las ruinas de un Fuerte abandonado que no quedaba lejos de allí. El Portavoz la imitó comiéndose él también una manzana que había pillado rápidamente de la despensa personal de Ocheeva. Debió haber sido más precavido pero tampoco se imaginó que irían a pie.

La pausa no se prolongó más de media hora y prosiguieron por la carretera en sentido Noroeste. Empezaba a oscurecer y la chica tuvo el buen criterio de parar en una posada del camino, la "Roxey", donde pidió una habitación. La posadera, una nórdica que pasaba por el nombre de Malene, la saludó como si fueran viejas conocidas e hizo un comentario de pasada acerca de lo bien que iba el negocio desde "Aquel feo asunto con Raelynn "Encuentratumbas"". La joven imperial dejó caer una sonrisa cansada y se quedó un rato calentándose al lado de la chimenea de la posada hasta que subió, cenó con lo que traía en su bolsa de viaje y se acostó.

Lachance por su parte esperó con el estómago impaciente a que los clientes se largaran de una vez a dormir para agenciarse algo de comer que le durase hasta mañana y subirse a la habitación donde estaba su asesina, colocarle la llave del cuarto que discretamente le había birlado del bolsillo, y dormir él también sentado en el suelo de tal manera que los dolores de cervicales fueran los mínimos cuando se despertase a la mañana siguiente.

No durmieron más allá de seis horas y marcharon con las primeras luces del alba.

La chica continuó con su trayecto hacia el Noroeste hasta desviarse por el Camino Plateado en dirección más que obvia a Bruma. No hicieron ninguna pausa.

Al atardecer Lachance estaba hambriento y hasta el gorro, deseando que hiciera un alto en alguna maldita posada de la ciudad para poder proveerse de nuevo e ir a mear.

Por suerte, sus deseos se vieron cumplidos con creces cuando la vio entrar en la posada "Coser y Cantar" regentada por aquel nórdico borrachuzo que se hacía llamar Olav. Debió haberlo supuesto viniendo de la chica: no se permitiría el lujo de alojarse en la Posada de "Vista del Jerall" sino que prefería irse a aquel antro de mala muerte ubicado en los suburbios.

_Cría absurda._

Entró detrás de ella y una vez se cercioró de que pedía una habitación para pasar la noche se marchó corriendo a la zona alta donde estaba ubicada la "Vista del Jerall" donde te daban de comer en condiciones, estaba todo más limpio y tenían putos baños privados. Sithis, qué ganas más tontas de helarse el culo o pillar una infección en los retretes públicos.

Pasaron la noche en Bruma, Tempest durmiendo en una cama de ásperas mantas de lana que olían a viejo, Lucien Lachance descansando como un Señor en una cama doble de sábanas suaves al amor de la lumbre.

A eso de las siete ya estaban los dos levantados y desayunados.

El Portavoz continuó con su dinámica de ir detrás de ella arropado en su invisibilidad hasta que pronto se le hizo difícil seguirla de cerca ya que las botas dejaban pisadas en la nieve. Se percató de que su viaje tornaba cuesta arriba al Norte y no entendió qué buscaría la muchacha más adelante, hacia la cadena montañosa del Jerall, preguntándose vagamente si no estaría yéndose hacia la frontera que separaba Cyrodiil de Skyrim. Honestamente, esperaba que no fuera así. La población más cercana en Skyrim caminando desde Bruma era Paraje de Ivar; y teniendo en cuenta la barrera natural que representaba la cordillera del Jerall, imposible de atravesar sin realizar toda la operación de ascender y descender por una de las montañas, sumándole a eso el clima, la época del año y, cómo no, las retenciones que habría en la frontera por parte de la Guardia Imperial a consecuencia de la cantidad de criminales y ex-convictos que decidían cambiar de provincia... pues casi eran tres días de dormir al raso.

Y no, no le daba la gana seguir a una adolescente problemática a pie a través de la vasta tundra de Skyrim. Terminaría antes si la noqueaba, se la llevaba a algún lugar tranquilo y le pedía primero explicaciones educadamente como el caballero que era, después a tortazo limpio si se negaba a dárselas.

Anduvieron cosa de un par de horas hostigados por la ventisca que pronto se transformó en una verdadera tormenta de nieve que no dejaba ver una mierda. Y un pelo faltó para que la chica rodara cuesta abajo con los embates del viento.

Llegados a un punto se detuvieron y el Portavoz pudo malamente distinguir en mitad de la nieve la estructura de un edificio semejante a un palacete fortificado cuya arquitectura no logró identificar.

\- ¡Ah del Templo! - gritó la joven entonces haciendo bocina con las manos - ¡Soy Tempest!, ¡soy Tempest! ¡Dejadme pasar, que me hielo!

Y pasaron unos momentos que se les hicieron eternos al hombre invisible y a la muchacha cubierta de nieve.

\- ¿Quién va? - inquirió una voz masculina en medio del vendaval.

\- ¡Soy Tempest! - repitió ella - ¡Vengo a ver a Jauffre!, ¡abridme, por Los Nueve!

\- ¿Eres... Tempest?, ¿la Heroína de Kvatch?

 _¡¿Heroína de Kvatch?!_ \- pensó Lachance asombrado por vez primera en muchos años a lo largo de su extensa carrera en la Hermandad donde había visto de todo - _¡¿Qué demonios...?!_

\- ¡Cyrus! - exclamó ella - ¡Burro!, ¡déjame pasar o encontraréis helado de chica imperial cuando pase la tormenta!, ¡y será culpa tuya! - añadió riendo - ¡Y te juro que mi fantasma te perseguirá cada vez que vayas a dormir dándote de almohadazos en la cocorota!

\- ¡Maldita sea, Tempest, ¿a quién se le ocurre venir con éste tiempo?! - gritó la voz de aquel hombre - ¡Abrid las puertas!, ¡rápido!

Y Lucien Lachance agradeció enormemente cuando pasaron corriendo por el portón, atravesaron unas escaleras, un patio empedrado y giraron a la derecha hacia otro tramo de escaleras que bajaban directos a una puerta. Se quedó detrás, dejó que la chica y otros dos hombres vestidos con armaduras entraran y él se quedó fuera pensando en que era una suerte el hecho de que no se viera ni tres en un burro, porque el ser invisible no implica que no seas físico y tangible. Y la nieve posada sobre su cuerpo habría delatado su presencia hace mucho de no ser por la nula visibilidad que la tormenta ofrecía.

Se sacó la túnica, se la metió dentro de la bolsa de viaje y entró. Por suerte no había nadie y pudo deshacerse de la nieve posada en la bolsa, en las botas y en los guantes hasta quedar de nuevo totalmente invisible.

Avanzó entonces sigilosamente atravesando un pasillo desde donde pudo observar que había un ala dormitorio con sacos de dormir y unas escaleras que le condujeron a un salón comedor donde vio a la chica de pie envuelta en una manta tiritando de frío mientras era atendida por una mujer vestida exactamente con la misma armadura que había observado en los otros dos hombres que les habían abierto la puerta antes.

\- Gracias, Caroline. – oyó que decía su joven y problemática asesina - ¿Le habéis dicho a Jauffre que estoy aquí?, ¿puedo ver a Martin?

\- Claro, cielo, no te preocupes por nada. - le dijo la mujer en un tono bastante afectuoso – El Señor Martin ha estado muy preocupado por ti, habla constantemente del mucho bien que estás haciendo y siempre pregunta si tenemos noticias tuyas. Cyrus ha ido a avisarle y estoy segura que vendrá corriendo a verte.

\- Intento venir cada semana... – musitó la chica con voz débil – Pero no siempre puedo... si tú supieras la cantidad de cosas que hay que hacer... Siempre hay trabajo, siempre hay problemas y siempre hay tantos... - en esto que dejó de hablar y la voz se le apagó.

La mujer, Caroline, le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

\- No te atormentes con eso, cielo, ya vendrán tiempos mejores y no tendrás que volver a hacerlo nunca más.

\- Akatosh te oiga.

¿Hacer el qué?, ¿a qué se refería aquella gente con eso de "no tener que volver a hacerlo nunca más"?

_¿Acaso la chica...?_

Pero, ¿y si se trataba de eso? ¿Una infiltrada entre las filas de la Hermandad Oscura?, ¿estaría acaso relacionada con el tema del traidor?, ¿serían ésta gente un grupo de élite que estaban metiendo agentes dentro de la Hermandad con el único objetivo de destruirla desde sus cimientos...?

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas en torno a éstos pensamientos y se encontró con ésa sensación que tan bien conocía oprimiéndole las sienes y tensándole los músculos del cuello y la mandíbula hasta que éstos comenzaron a latirle.

La ira... la ira le estaba pegando un subidón de adrenalina increíble.

Sithis... le importaba bien poco si tenía que torturarla, pero le explicaría punto por punto qué significaba todo esto y, si al final resultaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, le daría nombres; la traición en la Hermandad sería arrancada de raíz como se arranca una mala hierba y éstos desgraciados serían pasados a cuchillo.

Pero entonces, su cadena de razonamientos divagatorios fue interrumpida bruscamente al oír un golpe seco que se propagó en eco por la estructura arquitectónica de la sala y, cuando miró, se dio cuenta de que habían abierto una puerta situada al otro lado de las escaleras de golpe.

En el rellano Lucien Lachance pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre imperial vestido con una túnica azul de sacerdote que, sin mediar palabra, se plantó de dos zancadas frente a la menuda chica del pelo verde e inmediatamente la envolvió con firmeza en un abrazo poderoso al cual ella respondió con idéntico énfasis.

\- ¿Sabes la que está cayendo? - oyó que le decía el hombre a la muchacha con voz suave sin soltarla aún – Diez días sin saber de ti y te da por regresar a nosotros con el temporal.

\- Lo siento Martin... - balbuceó la joven con una emoción que el Portavoz no creía haber visto antes en ella. La tenía por una chica más tranquila, más de guardar las distancias. Aquello le descolocó. - No he podido venir antes... si tú supieras los líos en los que me meto... Nigromantes, elfos del bosque paranoicos, drémoras...

\- ¿Elfos del bosque paranoicos? - el hombre no pudo evitar reírse nerviosamente al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo pero sin soltarla aún los hombros, mirándola fijamente – Eso tiene aspecto de ser un relato bastante curioso, ¿me equivoco? Ven, vayamos al Gran Salón, te tomas un té caliente, te sientas junto al fuego y me cuentas, ¿eh?

\- Sí. – asintió ella con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora que le iluminó la cara hasta casi parecer otra. En presencia de éste hombre ya no era una adolescente lánguida y absurda.

Fueron del brazo hacia la puerta por la que el hombre imperial había entrado y Lachance los siguió.

Al otro lado había una amplia sala de techo alto con bóveda construida principalmente en madera con refuerzos en piedra y decorada con tapices y motivos escultóricos de dragones que, finalmente, ubicaron al Portavoz dentro de la procedencia étnica y cultural del edificio: Akavir.

Lucien Lachance se regaló la vista ante tal magnificencia al tiempo que ponía oídos a la conversación que se inició entre la chica y aquel tipo vestido de cura luego de que la mujer llamada Caroline les trajera a ambos té caliente y algo de comer para acto seguido marcharse y dejarles solos.

Lo que el Portavoz no pudo dejar de observar durante el coloquio fue la confianza que había entre ellos, la proximidad física, la inmensa afabilidad en la mirada del hombre y la intensidad eléctrica en los ojos de la joven.

Ella le contó algo acerca de un bosmer llamado Glarthir que le había pedido que espiara a sus vecinos ya que sospechaba de una posible confabulación en contra de él. Las dos primeras veces le había reportado, para disgusto del elfo, que ninguna de aquellas personas le estaban vigilando, pero a la tercera decidió probar a ver qué pasaba si le decía lo que quería oír. El resultado fue ni más ni menos que decidiera contratarla para que asesinara al infortunado Davide Surillie, el tercero y, según él, el más peligroso de sus "acosadores".

Pero la muchacha había decidido actuar como una buena ciudadana y entregar la carta con la que Glarthir le había comunicado su deseo de hacerla su sicaria privada a la Guardia de la ciudad para que lo detuvieran y encarcelaran. La cosa salió bien y no hubo heridos.

El hombre, Martin, disfrutó enormemente con la historia y le pareció incluso divertido y casual que hubiera sido por éste medio por el que hubiera conocido a los famosos hermanos vinateros de Surillie.

\- Yo, honestamente, prefiero el vino de Tamika. – dijo la chica riendo – Es más dulce y fragante.

\- Y también más caro. – puntualizó el sacerdote – Hubiera sido ya el _súmmum_ que hubieras conocido asimismo a su vinatera.

\- La he visto de lejos un par de veces. – replicó ella con un gesto de restarle importancia al asunto – Es una guarda roja muy guapa que parece mucho más joven de lo que en realidad tiene que ser. Me gustaría hablar con ella un día y felicitarla, sus vinos son increíbles.

Ambos rieron.

Era una conversación de lo más normal, como cualquier otra. Pero ésta pequeña aventura y otras tantas cosas a las que la chica hizo referencia más adelante, como la nigromancia en el Gremio de Magos al que, sorpresa, también pertenecía; dejaron a Lachance muy clara una cosa: había reclutado a alguien creyendo que no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que era en realidad. No se había informado bien, nada bien, y él solía ser minucioso con estas cosas...

¿Habría cometido un error? ¿Él?

En algún punto a lo largo de la tertulia un bretón hizo acto de presencia en el salón para unirse a ellos.

Era un hombre mayor y se podría decir que, pese a su avanzada edad que rondaría en torno a los sesenta y tantos años, estaba muy bien conservado y parecía en plena forma. Vestía la armadura que había observado a los otros guardias pero reservándose quizás el privilegio de no usar casco.

Saludó primero al sacerdote con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza para luego ser objeto del apretado abrazo que la chica le dispensó, aparentemente sin él habérselo esperado.

\- Tenemos algo muy importante que discutir contigo, Tempest. – le dijo el viejo muy seriamente sentándose con ellos y rechazando con un gesto cortés cuando le ofrecieron té - Quería que estuviéramos los tres porque considero oportuno mantener a Martin al corriente de todo éste asunto ya que nos va mucho en ello y un futuro Emperador ha de estar informado acerca de los asuntos que conciernen al futuro del Estado.

\- Jauffre, por favor... – se apresuró a decir el sacerdote, Martin, evidentemente incómodo – Aún no he sido oficialmente declarado como descendiente de la Dinastía de los Septim, ni siquiera públicamente. Es innecesario comenzar aún con ésta clase de formalismos, si quiero saber acerca del futuro del Imperio es porque, al igual que tú o Tempest, vivo en él y me preocupa saber la estabilidad del lugar en el que vivo, nada más.

El Portavoz casi saltó al oír aquello.

¿La Dinastía de los Septim?, ¿acaso pretendían insinuar que aquel hombre era el próximo candidato a Emperador? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible si Uriel Septim y sus hijos habían sido todos asesinados? ¿Y por qué la muchacha estaba en medio de todo aquello...?

_Sithis, esto ha acabado siendo más importante y más complicado de lo que parecía._

\- Así como la humildad también es una de las cualidades que ha de tener un futuro Emperador, Martin, también lo es el ser consciente del poder que se toma y de lo que ello implica. – dijo el bretón muy seriamente – Y yo sigo viendo la misma inseguridad en ti pese al año que has permanecido entre nosotros, sigo viendo reticencia por tu parte en lo que respecta a asumir el Trono de Tamriel y creo que, teniendo en cuenta la última carta de Baurus, el día en que se celebre tu coronación está próximo y debes asumirlo de una vez: eres el hijo de Uriel Septim, nuestra última esperanza. Tienes la fe y los corazones de todos los ciudadanos de un Imperio que es tuyo en tus manos. No puedes ni debes fallarles, Martin.

\- Jauffre, por favor. – intervino la joven rápidamente viendo el creciente malestar del sacerdote a su lado – Poco a poco. Es un trago muy grande eso de tener tantos destinos en tus manos, y sé de lo que hablo. Martin ha estado recluido un año aquí y ha aprendido muchas cosas útiles para beneficio suyo y de todos nosotros, ha tenido que aceptar cosas impensables para el hombre medio y se está haciendo a la idea... hay que tener mucho valor, yo no podría acostumbrarme en un año a todo eso.

\- Tú eres aún muy joven y tienes mucho que aprender. – sentenció el bretón – Pero Martin no es ningún muchacho y debe asumir las cosas de una vez por un bien común que es más grande que los temores e inseguridades de un solo hombre. - en esto que suspiró y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro pensativamente – Pero basta de divagar y centrémonos: Baurus, cuyo nombre sin duda os traerá a la mente al único superviviente actual de la emboscada que el Amanecer Mítico le tendió a Uriel Septim, me ha comunicado noticias esperanzadoras en lo que concierne al paradero del Amuleto de Reyes y desea que el más cualificado de nuestros hombres le ayude con cierto asunto urgente en la Ciudad Imperial. Yo he pensado en ti, Tempest.

La muchacha casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al tragarla tan de golpe como lo hizo.

\- ¿Yo?, ¿la más cualificada? - murmuró.

\- Sólo puedo confiar en ti y, de nuestros Hermanos Cuchillas, tú eres la única que ha visto el Otro Plano y sabe cómo abordarlo. Además,... – añadió el hombre sonriendo levemente – … querías conocer a Baurus, ¿verdad? Hablar con él, preguntarle sobre tu amigo dunmer, ¿no es cierto?

Y la chica asintió en silencio. Su expresión había pasado del asombro a una ligera tristeza que le devolvió aquel aire lánguido tan característico en ella.

El hombre invisible, espía acurrucado en las sombras, saltaba de un grado de asombro y confusión a otro.

Los Cuchillas... la Guardia personal del Emperador; hábiles guerreros adiestrados en el uso de armas akaviri como la katana, el naginata y el hanbo entre otras; comprometidos a una vida acorde a las enseñanzas de Reman Cyrodiil, el exterminador de dragones, los Cuchillas eran los Ojos y los Oídos de los Emperadores Septim, agentes del Imperio.

¿Y la cría aquella era uno de ellos...? Pero si ni montaba a caballo, ni sabía usar un arco en condiciones y con la espada, según le había informado Vicente, era más bien mediocre...

_Absurda la chica, absurdas sus circunstancias._

Además, ¿qué diablos era eso de "el Otro Plano"?

\- Dime dónde he de buscarle. – dijo ella entonces con la mirada fija, llena de decisión y coraje. Una mirada que el Portavoz había visto en muy pocas personas y que le agradó inmensamente. Podría ser una traidora, podría no saber manejar una espada, pero era decidida y los tenía bien puestos - Haré lo que sea necesario para ayudar, ya lo sabéis. Si un Hermano Cuchilla necesita ayuda, se la prestaré con sumo agrado.

El bretón y el sacerdote imperial sonrieron.

\- Tenía la esperanza de que aceptaras, y una vez más estás lejos de ser una deshonra para los Cuchillas, Tempest. – dijo el viejo – Ve a la Ciudad Imperial, encontrarás a Baurus en la pensión de Luther Broad, en el Distrito de los Jardines Élficos. Sé discreta y no lleves otra arma que no sea la katana akaviri que se te entregó cuando entraste en la Orden, Tempest, un Cuchilla reconoce a otro por su hoja. Él te realizará una pregunta sencilla a la que deberás responder _"Mi acero es el tuyo, camarada"_. De éste modo él te reconocerá como una de los nuestros y te dará las instrucciones pertinentes.

La chica asintió y, con una sencilla reverencia, el bretón se levantó para despedirse escuetamente y retirarse.

El sacerdote, la joven y el hombre invisible volvieron a quedarse solos.

\- Supongo que debería irme ya. – suspiró ella levantándose trabajosamente, como si todo el peso del mundo hubiera caído de repente sobre sus espaldas – La tormenta habrá pasado, ¿no?

\- No oigo la nieve caer afuera. – confirmó el sacerdote levantándose a su vez con una súbita expresión de cansancio – Mucho me temo que no puedo retenerte más tiempo por mucho que lo desee. - dijo con una leve sonrisa - ¿No querrías quedarte a dormir ésta noche? Juraría que son casi las cinco de la tarde y pienso que no deberías viajar de noche a la Ciudad Imperial.

\- Tranquilo, Martin, no tengo por costumbre viajar de noche, ni siquiera lo hacía cuando vivía en la calle. – dijo ella también con una ligera sonrisa pintándole el rostro – Sin embargo creo que debería irme a Bruma y ahorrarme mañana las dos horas y pico de trayecto desde aquí.

\- Ni siquiera has comido, Tempest. – la amonestó él suavemente – Ni yo tampoco. Las horas se han pasado volando con nuestra pequeña cháchara y ahora sería tiempo de ir a hacer una suerte de comida-merienda, ¿no crees?

La chica dudó. Pero la duda se desvaneció al instante de su expresión.

\- Siempre sabes por dónde cazarme, Martin. – suspiró contenta, dándose con gusto por vencida - ¿Tenéis manzanas?

\- Todas las que quieras, mi pequeña amiga. – sonrió el hombre con cierto gesto paternalista tendiéndole el brazo – Todas las que tu estómago pueda albergar, de hecho.

\- ¡Entonces os vais a quedar sin manzanas! - rió ella cogiéndose de su brazo.

Y marcharon dirección al comedor.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió apacible entre bocado y bocado. El sacerdote, Martin, con mucha perspicacia logró convencer a Tempest de que se quedara a dormir, ahorrándose por consiguiente el precio de estancia de una noche en la posada.

La joven tampoco objetó mucho. Era evidente que le gustaba estar allí, en aquel lugar aislado dejado de la mano de los dioses, con aquella gente.

Lucien Lachance permaneció invisible, observándola, oyéndola reír y bromear con el resto de los soldados Cuchillas, que parecían conocerla bien y la trataban como a una más.

Como dato curioso, y bastante irritante por cierto, ella entregó al tal Martin una bolsa repleta de oro. Los ojos del Portavoz, silencioso e invisible como un fantasma, se convirtieron en dos estrechas rendijas cuando reconoció la susodicha bolsa como una de las otorgadas a la chica como recompensa por uno de sus últimos contratos en la Hermandad.

¿Se desprendía del oro para dárselo a ésta gente?, ¿qué les estaría pagando? Casi sonaba de risa que la Hermandad Oscura estuviera subvencionando al Imperio. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Sin embargo ella renunciaba a su bien merecido dinero tan telenda, sin reservas, feliz de "poder ayudar" según sus propias palabras. Había lozanía en su rostro, brillo en su mirar.

Y el hombre camuflado en las sombras se juró sacarle aquellos ojos zarcos si se negaba a responder a sus preguntas e informarle.

Esperó a que cayera la noche y la fortaleza durmiera para abordarla.

Habiendo apenas un par de vigilantes afuera y uno en la puerta principal, Tempest cometió la estupidez de ir a dar un paseo, evidentemente melancólica por no haber sentido los muros del edificio bajo sus palmas despacio y con calma desde hacía ya varios meses.

El Hombre Oscuro la capturó en mitad de su paseo nocturno retorciéndole un brazo a la espalda y tapándole la boca con la otra mano.

\- Grita y te juro que os corto el cuello uno por uno hasta que no quede un solo Cuchilla respirando en éste lugar. – la amenazó con aquel tono grave y medido suyo, siseando como una serpiente cerca de su oído – Vamos a hablar largo y tendido sobre esto. Y mucho cuidado con lo que dices o me veré obligado a emplear métodos... digamos "poco amables" hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír.

La chica temblaba bajo sus manos mientras la conducía hacia la sala central y, una vez allí, la empotró contra la pared sin soltarla y deslizaba su anillo de invisibilidad dentro de su bolsillo. Se había vuelto a poner la túnica y disfrutó de la mirada de terror que la joven le dirigió al no poder verle la cara en la escasa luz mortecina que se colaba por los ventanales superiores.

\- Bien, asesina. – comenzó con calma haciendo especial hincapié en su título honorífico dentro de la Hermandad – Dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Dar nuestros nombres, nuestro oro? ¿Propagando nuestros secretos? - aguijoneó - ¿Qué saben ellos? Habla.

\- No saben nada, nada... de verdad... - musitó ella en un susurro asustado.

La mano de él se deslizó hasta su cuello y con la otra le mostró un puñal curvo cuyo filo acarició peligrosamente su mejilla.

\- No se te ocurra mentirme, descarada. – gruñó como un perro rabioso a punto de saltar – He oído todo cuanto has dicho y me doy cuenta de que ocultas muchos secretos, secretos que la Hermandad ignora, secretos que no deberían existir. La comunidad ha de estar informada de cualquier otra afiliación que tengas y tu situación en la susodicha. - puntualizó – Ahora dime: ¿qué saben ellos? ¿Qué les has contado?

\- Ellos... ellos no saben nada de la Hermandad Oscura. – respondió ella intentando no pensar en el acero que tenía a milímetros escasos del rostro – Ésta gente fueron los primeros en acogerme... me enseñaron casi todo cuanto sé. Son mis amigos... mi familia... y me despreciarían si supieran que el oro que les entrego proviene de contratos asesinos. - susurró ahogadamente – Ellos vinieron antes que la Hermandad... es cierto, es cierto, por favor...

\- ¿Para qué es el oro? - siseó Lachance.

\- Para pagar suministros y soldados. – respondió ella.

\- ¿Con objeto de qué?

La expresión de la chica cambió drásticamente y le miró ésta vez furibunda.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo requiere orquestar muertes ajenas para no estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en el exterior, jefe? - replicó con acritud - ¿Te suenan de algo las noticias de apariciones espontáneas por todo Cyrodiil de criaturas que no pertenecen a éste Plano?

La mano del Portavoz constriñendo su garganta le avisó de que bajarse los humos y contestar con menos chulería sería la opción más aceptable en aquel momento.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con pagar soldados? - inquirió él echándole a la chica el vaho del aliento a la cara – El Imperio dispone de centenares de soldados y estoy seguro de que una petición de refuerzos por parte de la Guardia personal del Emperador no sería ignorada por el Consejo de Ancianos.

\- No se trata... de eso. – articuló ella – El oro es destinado a una instrucción especial para incursiones en el Otro Plano...

\- ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices "el Otro Plano"?

Ahí la chica se estremeció. Y no era por el frío ni por él.

\- Es... lo que está por venir... - susurró ella con la mirada repentinamente perdida en un punto a lo lejos. Había dejado de ver el puñal y la silueta recortada contra la luz azulina del Portavoz – Si no actuamos rápido irá a más... Kvatch sólo fue un aviso de lo que puede suceder si no encontramos al Amanecer Mítico pronto... y llevamos un año así. - su vista volvió a enfocarse en la sombra de la capucha frente a ella – La misión, que seguro has oído, me la han encomendado para seguir la pista y dar con ellos. Quizás así aún haya una oportunidad de evitarlo...

\- ¿Y qué has de evitar?, ¿qué es eso que está por venir que tanto temes?

La joven no habló.

Lachance se armó de paciencia y, aunque aún no terminaba de creer por completo en su inocencia, liberó presión del cuello que tenía envuelto en la mano, listo para ser partido si ella intentaba alguna estupidez.

Insistió nuevamente con una inflexión de voz más suave.

\- Niña, ¿qué es eso que temes?

Los ojos de ella presentaban un brillo apagado.

\- El Oblivion...

* * *

No le gustaba, no le gustaba un pelo la idea.

Tempest iba a caballo. No un caballo cualquiera en realidad. Estaba montada sobre un gigantesco equino negro que galopaba a una velocidad endiablada y que, los dioses la asistieran, tenía los ojos rojos.

Por suerte no iba sola, de lo contrario hubiera salido despedida de la silla de montar segundos después de que aquella... cosa hubiera empezado su desenfrenado galope.

Aunque... bueno, eso de que tenía suerte de no ir sola era bastante relativo.

_Bendito Akatosh. De todos los caballos y jinetes que hay repartidos por el mundo me han tenido que tocar en gracia éste par..._

La velocidad de aquel extraño animal aumentó por décimas de segundo y, en un instante, sorteó de un salto increíble el obstáculo de un gigantesco tronco caído en mitad del camino. Tempest se agarró con más fuerza si cabe a la negra túnica del jinete, al que iba, muy a su pesar, más pegada que una lapa.

\- Si mal no recuerdo no te he dado permiso para que me manosees la túnica de ése modo, joven. - la voz grave de Lucien Lachance alcanzó sus oídos como una daga en mitad del silbido que producía el aire siendo cortado por la celeridad de la montura.

Tempest deseó poder darle una patada en el culo.

\- Tal vez prefieras, jefe, que me abra la cabeza contra las piedras del camino una vez haya salido volando de lomos de ésta pesadilla. - replicó socarronamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no ver la velocidad con la que se movía el suelo bajo los cascos del caballo.

El hombre imperial se echó a reír, la suya una risa cínica y siniestra.

\- Ésta magnífica bestia que montas, querida niña, no es ninguna suerte de leyenda perdida que vaga por los bosques de noche con la intención de alimentarse de la esencia vital del viajero desprevenido. – explicó – Y tampoco es la montura de ningún ser del Inframundo, como puedes ver.

_A lo mejor de un ser del Inframundo no, pero sí de un sicario tétrico y acosador que se hace invisible y pega sustos de muerte en la oscuridad de la noche._

\- Shadowmere proviene del Vacío mismo. – prosiguió – Es una de las creaciones sobrenaturales que el Padre Terror pone a nuestro servicio con el único objeto de llevar una existencia dedicada a la Hermandad, como su jinete asimismo.

_Joder, primero guardianes no-muertos para vigilar el Santuario, ahora caballos demoníacos que van a toda leche... ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Escobas voladoras?_

\- ¿Todos los Portavoces tienen un caballo así? - le dio por preguntar.

La respuesta tardó un poco.

\- No. - contestó el Hombre Oscuro por fin.

\- ¿No?

\- No.

Y la curiosidad hizo que se atreviera a preguntar más cosas sin venir a cuento.

\- ¿Y es una habilidad habitual en la Mano Negra eso de volverse invisible?, ¿o también es algo exclusivo?

\- Ésa es una pregunta impertinente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No te han enseñado que la curiosidad mató al gato, asesina? - siseó Lachance – Deberías hacerte cargo de tu situación y de a quién estás hablando y la clase de preguntas que realizas.

Tempest estaba anonadada. ¿Qué tenía de malo preguntar?

\- ¿Qué es lo que he dicho que esté mal?

\- Demasiadas preguntas. Temas inadecuados. Persona equivocada. - explicó el Portavoz escuetamente, asombrado en cierta medida de la falta evidente de malicia y perspicacia por parte de la chica.

\- Si tú lo dices, jefe...

Lachance suspiró.

\- Ay, chiquilla, temo que tu fuerte no sea la diplomacia; y ése es un defecto muy grave que deberemos corregir antes de que tu lengua te pierda.

Tempest, aún con los ojos cerrados, puso cara de escepticismo.

_Si todas las personas a las que has acechado, despertado y asustado te hubieran dado un buen bofetón en toda la cara quizás no serías tan marisabidillo ni dirías tantas chorradas seguidas._

Dioses, le caía gordo el tipo. Además de ser un tétrico y estar como una cabra era retorcido, marimandón, repelente y tenía un mal genio de aúpa.

Y era su jefe, nada menos. Y no un jefe de éstos que les dices adiós muy buenas y te despiden sin mayores consecuencias. Éste era un jefe que, de no obedecerle, te cortaba en finas lonchas con su cuchillo.

Pues qué bien, qué emoción.

\- Bien. – oyó que volvía a hablarle la voz grave del hombre – Tu Gran Maestro dijo que encontraríamos al contacto Cuchilla en la pensión de Luther Broad del Distrito de los Jardines Élficos, ¿no? - al decir aquello manejó una mueca displicente – Es un tugurio de mala muerte regentado por un esclavista retirado de Elsweyr. No te sorprendas mucho si ves a chiquillos y a guardas rojos atendiendo a los clientes, son los más proclives a trabajar con ésa clase de gente a cambio de una miseria y una pila de heno en el sótano donde, seguramente, los manda a dormir.

La muchacha, ya no solamente confundida con la extraña (y deprimente) información que el Hombre Oscuro acababa de darle, captó inmediatamente también el hecho de que el tipo había usado el plural y no el singular cuando había dicho aquello de "encontraríamos".

Eso quería decir que...

_No, no, no, no... ¡no me jodas!_

\- Jefe... - comenzó muy despacio y tragando saliva por litros ante la idea – Te agradezco que me lleves y tal... pero esto es una misión para un agente Cuchilla... - y tomó aire antes de soltar la última frase – Y no creo que a mi contacto le inspire demasiada confianza un encapuchado de negro, y máxime si no lleva un arma akaviri al cinto.

Bajo sus brazos, los músculos ocultos tras la túnica del Portavoz se tensaron ligeramente como los de un felino posicionándose para lanzarse sobre su presa.

Tempest entonces abrió los ojos, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada punzante de Lachance, quien había girado varios grados su cabeza hacia ella para poder... intimidarla mejor.

En aquel momento, paralizada, Tempest hubiera deseado tener los arrestos necesarios para saltar del caballo al galope y salir corriendo.

\- Aún sigues bajo supervisión mía, asesina. – siseó el hombre venenosamente – De tal modo que es mi obligación y mi derecho observar qué haces, adónde vas, con quién hablas y de qué. - puntualizó enfáticamente – Quiero saber todos los detalles acerca de la conspiración de ésos cultistas daédricos, dónde se esconden y qué pretenden hacer contra el régimen imperial. A la Hermandad no le interesa que haya una guerra civil ni perder sus actuales contactos en el Consejo de Ancianos. Aunque... si incluso, pese a todo, se acaba dando lugar, efectivamente, un conflicto armado, la Organización ha de saber a qué atenerse.

Tempest, con los ojos como platos, abrió un momento la boca para replicarle airadamente cuando, de inmediato, las palabras del Portavoz acallaron las que aún no habían brotado de su boca.

\- Y ahora, si no tienes nada más útil o inteligente que aportar a la situación, te sugiero que te abstengas de piar, gorrión, si no quieres acabar con las alas quebradas por tu insolencia. – sentenció con absoluta intención de cumplir lo que prometía mientras se daba la vuelta al frente y enfocaba la vista en el horizonte del camino.

Tempest estaba anonadada... anonadada y bastante indignada. ¿Con qué derecho se creía aquel... acosador para soltar tan alegremente que, si no hacía lo que a él le saliera de sus santísimas narices, le iba a "quebrar las alas"?

¡Pero qué morro tenía!, ¡aquello era abuso de poder!

Definitivamente, una vez pudiera hablar con Vicente o con Ocheeva a solas, les explicaría la situación y les pediría si, por favor, podrían mandar una queja o algo así a la junta directiva... a la Mano Negra... ¡o a la tal Madre Noche si hacía falta!, para que sancionasen a aquel tipo por pasarse de listo. Ella no tenía por qué aguantar éstas cosas.

¿Verdad...?

El súbito estruendo de un relámpago la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos haciendo que pegara un respingo en la silla de montar.

Relámpagos... a principios de Estrella del Alba...

El... aire...

La espalda del hombre imperial delante de ella se contrajo levemente.

\- Tormenta. – dijo Lachance en una simple palabra como para aclararle a la joven la procedencia del ruido.

Sin embargo Tempest ya había vivido esto antes. Muchas veces.

Alzó la cabeza y miró al cielo.

Sus sospechas no estaban infundadas, ahí estaba una vez más: la vorágine roja de nubes surcada de electricidad violeta. Pronto, los pelillos del brazo comenzaron a obrar a su libre albedrío bajo la Armadura Etérea y la túnica gris a causa de la potente carga de electricidad estática presente en la atmósfera.

La espalda del Portavoz se contrajo una pulgada más que antes.

\- Jefe, para. – dijo la chica por pura inercia, sin medir ni el tono de sus palabras ni a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

Ésta vez, todo el hombre en sí se tensó.

\- ¿Qué has...? - comenzó a sisear, furioso, hasta que, un movimiento brusco de su mano, fuertemente aferrada a las riendas de su montura, provocó con el cuero hidratado, tanto de la correa como de sus guantes, fricción eléctrica que le dio un súbito calambre - ¡Por Sithis! - exclamó contrariado - ¿Qué...?

\- ¡Detén el caballo, jefe!

Y Lucien Lachance, sabiendo instintivamente que allí se estaba gestando algo bastante... extraño, decidió por vez primera hacer caso a la chica.

Shadowmere fue reduciendo la velocidad paulatinamente hasta que sus poderosos cascos dejaron de apisonar el camino. Una vez quietos, la bestia se revolvió inquieta y emitió un elocuente resoplido por sus negras y amplias fosas nasales, golpeó una vez con los cascos delanteros la tierra y estiró sus largas orejas, captando sonidos inadvertidos para sus humanos jinetes.

Lucien contempló extrañado el comportamiento de su yegua y no reaccionó a tiempo cuando su díscola asesina se bajó rápidamente del animal y salió corriendo a toda velocidad para internarse en la espesura nevada y esponjosa a ambos lados del camino.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! - exclamó, nuevamente furioso, mientras manipulaba las riendas de su alterada montura para que la siguiera - ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente!

Y emprendió entonces el galope en pos de la... puñetera cría desobediente aquella. En cuanto la pillara... le daría unos buenos azotes con la primera vara que encontrase.

Entre los árboles, si bien dada la estación completamente ausentes de hojas, había demasiada nieve y al imperial le costó lo suyo maniobrar con una cada vez más nerviosa Shadowmere, que meneaba el poderoso cuello negro de lado a lado como queriéndose sacar alguna molestia de encima.

Lucien le pasó una mano enguantada por debajo de la mandíbula en un intento por calmarla. La yegua sobrenatural se dejó querer un momento hasta que, imprevisiblemente, una bola de fuego les pasó a ambos a escasos milímetros del flanco derecho.

Shadowmere se encabritó y alzó su envergadura un instante sobre los cuartos traseros para arremeter segundos después contra el maloliente ser que había tenido la imprudencia de atacar a un jirón de sombra procedente del Vacío y a un Hijo favorecido de la Madre Noche.

Lo pisoteó impíamente con sus musculosas zancas y el ser, chillando, se escabulló para intentar guardar distancia y volver a atacarles con sus hechizos de Destrucción.

Lucien Lachance a todo esto, repuesto inmediatamente de la impresión, azuzó a su yegua en pos del bicharraco y desenvainó su espada de plata. Una vez Shadowmere logró acorralarlo, Lucien ensartó al demonio aquel por el gaznate e hizo un rápido movimiento con el mango del arma hacia arriba cuyo filo escindió el cráneo de la criatura en dos de un solo y limpio corte.

Una vez el despojo cayó al suelo sin vida, Lachance, manejó una mueca de desagrado.

\- Dulce Madre... - murmuró asombrado.

Sabía de sobra lo que acababa de matar: un diablillo achaparrado del Oblivion, la típica alimaña que solían conjurar los magos de nivel medio.

Sólo que la diferencia entre éste diablillo y los conjurados es que el cadáver de éste seguía ensuciando la pureza de la nieve virgen. Una invocación hubiera desaparecido segundos después de ser abatida.

_La chica... ¿dónde está la chica?_

Avanzó básicamente a ciegas entre la maleza y la nieve hasta que un leve zumbido a su izquierda le alarmó momentáneamente para, segundos después, seguirlo.

El zumbido se fue haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que, llenando por completo su sistema auditivo y sobrecargando los sentidos de Shadowmere, se transformó en un enorme latido.

Notando cómo se le erizaba cada pelo del cuerpo por efecto del cargado ambiente, Lucien Lachance avanzó a caballo hacia ése sonido hasta llegar a un pequeño claro.

Una vez la vegetación dejó de obstaculizar su campo visual, Lucien Lachance, por vez primera en su vida, se sobrecogió de la impresión que le produjo lo que vio antinaturalmente asentado allí.

De algo más de seis metros de altura por dos y medio de anchura, provisto de columnas de piedra volcánica acabadas en pico y un montón de protuberancias de un material oscuro con tintes rojizos que sobresalían del suelo rodeando la increíble estructura, se hallaba lo que él entendió que era un Portal Dimensional.

La superficie a traspasar no inspiraba demasiada confianza, ya que parecía enteramente compuesta de fuego y de allí se desprendía un calor propio de una fragua industrial.

¿Cómo habría llegado aquella cosa allí...? ¿Tendría que ver con la aparición del diablillo que había despachado?

_¡La chica!_

Ahí estaba la condenada, medio camuflada con una capa encantada y aproximándose sin ningún tipo de reserva hacia el portal.

\- ¡No!, ¡vuelve aquí!, ¡vuelve ahora mismo! - ordenó el hombre imperial con voz estentórea al mismo tiempo que bajaba de la yegua y corría en dirección a la joven.

_¡¿Pero qué hace?!_

La chiquilla ni siquiera miró atrás una vez puso un pie dentro del portal y nada dijo cuando la superficie la engulló entera y desapareció completamente ante los atónitos ojos del Portavoz.

En aquel momento no lo pensó. Al menos no demasiado. No pensó en lo que estaba haciendo ni en las consecuencias que podría traerle el impulso que le estaba guiando a través de la nieve, frenético, en pos de los pasos de la única persona que, en muchos años, había tenido las narices y la temeridad de ignorarle.

No entendía éste arranque de impulso descontrolado, ésta total falta de pensamientos en su racional cabeza. Sólo sentía, sentía la adrenalina apoderarse de cada extremidad, de cada órgano, de cada rincón de su cerebro.

Cruzando aquel espacio en blanco onírico, Lucien Lachance no dudó en ir de frente hacia aquella apertura hacia lo desconocido, aquel portal incierto que atravesó de una sola vez deseando reventarlo como a un cristal.

Y, entonces, el Otro Plano se abrió ante él.

* * *

_…_

_El miedo no existe._

_"Tú que habitas en las sombras..."_

_El miedo es sólo una ilusión._

_"Tú que te regocijas en el dolor ajeno..."_

_El miedo sólo genera debilidad._

_"Tú que eres un agente de la muerte y del caos..."_

_Y él no era débil._

_"¡Únete a la causa de Dagon, mortal!, ¡únete al placer inmenso de destruir y dominar sobre las demás criaturas!"_

_No tenía miedo._

_..._

* * *

No supo si fue su cuerpo lo que se materializó allí o si fue el lugar lo que se materializó donde se hallaba su cuerpo, pero no le gustó un pelo lo que vio.

Era un lugar abrasivo, espeluznante, lleno de ruido y de colores demasiado fuertes para sus ojos acostumbrados a la penumbra.

Aquello era una representación de las pesadillas más macabras de la mente más enferma del ser más insidioso y repugnante que pudiera pisar Mundus.

Lucien amaba la oscuridad, el gélido abrazo de la muerte, la paz y el sosiego del Vacío a donde iban a reposar todas las almas tras la conciencia terrenal.

Pero aquello... aquella clase de oscuridad... era diabólica, retorcida, distorsionada, estridente... aquella clase de muerte era una perversión del concepto, una aberración, un aborto del orden natural de las cosas.

Aquel no era territorio para mortales como él o la chica. Por ello, en el mismo momento en que la localizó, pegada a las rocas grises y planas como la pizarra que emergían como dientes de las entrañas de aquella tierra volcánica, pequeña como un ratón intruso, completamente indefensa y expuesta como una criatura en un burdel, se abalanzó sobre ella asiéndola del codo y obligándola a hacerle frente.

La chiquilla, alarmada por aquel brusco asalto, forcejeó con él un instante hasta que la sacudió de lado a lado como a un pelele para que entrara en razón.

Oyendo un ruido repentino, ambos humanos se agacharon al unísono y permanecieron ocultos, pegados a las rocas, mientras todos sus sentidos estaban alerta.

Pero el ruido resultó ser sólo un chorro de vapor cercano que emergió de una de las grietas del suelo en erupción. Ambos respiraron tranquilos.

El Portavoz, aún con el diminuto codo de la chica en su mano, la zarandeó furioso.

\- ¡Por el amor de Sithis! - farfulló en la voz más baja que su ira le permitió emplear - ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!, ¡¿has perdido la cabeza?! ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido entrar así, sin avisar?! ¡¿Con qué derecho te crees que puedes dejarme atrás tan alegremente?!

La chica le miraba desde debajo de su capucha encantada completamente atemorizada y aturdida sin saber muy bien qué le podría contestar a aquel furibundo hombre.

¿Por qué... por qué la había seguido?

Aquel hombre... no podía librarse de él ni siquiera en el Oblivion. Era como una sombra, como un espectro que estaba empeñado en perseguirla fuera a donde fuera.

Sin embargo... oh, dioses... sin embargo ahí estaba, en el Infierno y... acompañada.

Daba igual que fuera precisamente la persona cuya compañía se le hiciera más indigesta de todo Nirn. Estaba con alguien allí, en mitad del fuego, en mitad del caos y la destrucción.

Estaba con alguien... que la agarraba del codo, la zarandeaba y la regañaba. Pero estaba con alguien.

Otro ser vivo, otro humano respirando el pesado y viciado aire de aquella llanura roja.

Entonces le observó con tan grado de alivio y gratitud nadando en lo profundo de sus enormes ojos eléctricos, que el otro, en el colmo del asombro, dejó automáticamente de farfullar.

Se miraron un instante en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer.

\- ¿Es esto el Otro Plano? - preguntó Lucien mecánicamente, conociendo en todo momento muy bien la respuesta.

Tempest asintió.

\- ¿Qué hay que hacer?

\- Buscar la Piedra Sigil que mantiene el portal abierto entre Mundus y Oblivion, retirarla de donde quiera que esté situada y bloquear la conexión.

\- ¿Eso cerrará la Puerta Dimensional?

\- Sí.

Lucien la soltó.

\- Encabeza la marcha. – dijo simplemente.

Con una nueva mirada de agradecimiento, Tempest se volvió a pegar a las rocas grises para avanzar lo más camuflada posible.

Al girar un momento la cabeza para ver si el Portavoz la seguía, se asustó sobremanera cuando no le vio por ninguna parte.

\- Aquí. – susurró el hombre tras ella al tiempo de que le daba un pequeño tirón a la manga de su túnica gris, invisible debido a la poderosa magia de su anillo.

La chica suspiró aliviada y, sin más dilación, atravesó el vasto páramo ardiente con el aliento del imperial, literalmente, pegado a la nuca.

Sortearon varios diablillos y patrulleros drémora, hubieron de buscarles las vueltas a numerosos cambios de sentido que siempre desembocaban en puertas cerradas o puentes rotos que daban directamente al mar de lava. Eludieron a las consabidas raíces de Harrada que también anduvieron ésta vez a la caza de una pierna que pillar o un cuerpo al que... ejem... en fin, acabaron más o menos hartos de tanto dar vueltas hasta que Tempest encontró una de las temibles aperturas rocosas que daban a los subterráneos de Oblivion.

Algunas veces pasaba que, de no haber camino posible hasta las torres, te tocaba acceder a la complicada y extensísima red de túneles que discurrían por el interior de los volcanes y montañas de magma solidificado. Túneles en los que hacía un calor de los mil demonios, donde debías de tener cuidado para no dar un paso en falso y caer a un pozo de lava horadado en el suelo de los niveles inferiores, y donde, Los Nueve la amparasen, había más variedad de atronach que variedad de bollos en la panadería de Salmo en Skingrad.

Por lo tanto, fue más el típico desliz que otra cosa, lo que provocó que un atronach de hielo (¡¿cómo demonios podían subsistir allí los condenados...?!) captara la presencia de la pequeña Tempest y se dispusiera a convertirla en una encantadora estatua congelada mediante uno de sus tan frecuentes ataques en ráfaga de escarcha.

La chica comenzó a correr, pero, inmediatamente, la atención del golem de hielo fue desviada a otro objetivo más grande y más visible dada la oscura indumentaria que vestía éste otro, la cual provocaba un evidente choque visual contra las rocas rojizas.

El atronach persiguió al humano más grande y, al no ser en realidad una criatura con inteligencia propia, no tardó mucho en caer a uno de los pozos de lava sobre los que el mortal saltaba ágilmente sin perder el equilibrio una sola vez.

El hielo del que estaba compuesta la criatura se fue derritiendo rápidamente y el ser se extinguió en mitad de agudos sonidos chirriantes, como cristales rotos.

La chica dio inmediatamente alcance a su compañero y éste se puso el anillo de invisibilidad una vez más.

\- Controla el deslizamiento de tus pies cuando te infiltres en un lugar potencialmente peligroso. – siseó el Hombre Oscuro mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro desde atrás – Ésta clase de errores insignificantes te pueden costar un día la vida.

Tempest tragó saliva, sintiéndose segura con la presencia del encapuchado pero deseando que le quitase aquella mano del hombro ya que la hacía sentir... coartada, como si estuviera siendo llevada prisionera a una cárcel.

Siguieron avanzando.

La chica con el alma en un puño, el hombre con el ánimo vigilante y alerta, lograron salir de los subterráneos hasta el otro lado de las puertas de forja daédrica para, por fin, divisar la entrada a una de las torres.

Sortearon a un par de drémoras arqueros, evitaron las minas explosivas a ras del suelo que había repartidas aquí y allá, y, tras romper la membrana de la puerta, accedieron al siniestro interior de la torre.

Patrullando la sala baja de la pila ígnea de la consabida torre que albergaba en su interior a la Piedra Sigil sólo había un renacuajo de clannfear del cual el asesino dio buena cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos atravesando la aún tierna nuca desde atrás con su espada.

Tempest, sintiendo pena por la criaturilla, desvió la vista y condujo a su superior rampa arriba por los pasillos de carne.

En el primer nivel que subieron, había tres diablillos patrullando en diferentes direcciones. Si no los pillaban, sería de milagro, la verdad.

Pero Lucien Lachance, haciendo uso de su fría lógica, no tardó en predecir el patrón conductual de los seres aquellos y, cuando los tuvo donde quería, se lanzó de frente, ensartó a uno por el abdomen con el arma y a los otros, empujando al más cercano de una patada, los envió derechos a unas barras afiladas que sobresalían de una pared, empalándolos por la cabeza y las costillas con el impulso.

Tempest contempló la rápida maniobra impresionada. Al entrar con Mazoga y con los mercenarios en proceso de instrucción la cosa había sido muy diferente: a falta de discreción y, muchas veces, buen equilibrio, habían acabado corriendo en mitad de una lluvia de bolas de fuego y con un clannfear o un daedroth pisándoles los talones mientras el "compañero" de turno daba de bandazos con la espada, el mandoble, el martillo o el hacha pertinentes.

Pero aquel hombre... era diferente. Sabía estarse quieto, calladito, seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra sin decir ni mu y, al entrar en combate, era rápido y preciso.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, la persona más preparada que le había acompañado a lo largo de sus desventuras en toda su vida.

\- Date prisa. – oyó que le siseaba la voz del hombre invisible con impaciencia – No tengo todo el día.

Tempest suspiró. Bueno... supuso que el ser un borde también iba incluido en el paquete. Qué le vamos a hacer...

Subieron más niveles en rampa, tanto en la parte interior como en la exterior, hasta dar con la simpática puerta de turno que requería la también simpática palanca dentada de turno para abrirse.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - inquirió Lachance a su derecha por encima de su hombro.

\- Ahora toca cruzar el puente e irse a la torre contigua para localizar la llave. – explicó Tempest yendo hacia la puerta que daba al puente que atravesaba la llanura exterior hasta la torre vecina – Y suele estar bastante bien custodiada.

\- No me digas... - replicó sarcásticamente el imperial con aburrimiento.

La chica suprimió las repentinas ganas de darle una buena patada en el trasero y, a gatas, atravesó el puente sin barandilla con la nada agradable sensación de tener detrás de su culo a un hombre en aquella postura tan vulnerable.

Una vez entraron en el edificio, Tempest, tratando de no mirar los cadáveres desnudos y putrefactos que colgaban desde el techo, ascendió por la rampa en espiral hasta la planta superior, donde localizó al vigilante drémora custodiando la llave, que colgaba de alguna clase de tendón rosado que sobresalía de la pared cilíndrica, a la altura del ojo daedra.

Antes de que pudiera avisar a su superior de lo que había visto, éste se deslizó por detrás del humanoide, le asió del collarín metálico de su armadura y le degolló con una daga de hierro que llevaba escondida en la bota por si acaso.

Pero, al olor de la sangre, un extraño ser reptante y alargado que había permanecido quieto, camuflado como si se tratara de alguna de las venas que atravesaban las paredes palpitantes de la estructura, saltó desde su escondrijo hasta pocos metros de donde se hallaba Lachance para erguirse como una cobra a punto de atacar, emitir un sonido aflautado y abrir una especie de orificio que debía de ser la boca en cuyo interior varias filas de dientes puntiagudos saludaron al sorprendido imperial que, tras un instante de asombro, acuchilló sin piedad a la alimaña, del tamaño de un lince, salpicando el suelo de un material viscoso, rojo como la sangre, pero espeso como gelatina.

La criatura tardó un poco en morir pero, una vez dejó de moverse, Lachance ni corto ni perezoso la abrió en canal para ver cómo estaba conformada por dentro.

Encontró un extraño órgano semejante a un hígado alargado que extrajo sin dilación y que envolvió en uno de los múltiples trozos de tela impermeable que llevaba encima para éstos casos. La criatura, desconocida para él ya que nunca había leído acerca de ningún demonio de Oblivion con semejantes características físicas, había despertado su curiosidad. Una vez estuviera en su mesa de alquimia, ya examinaría el tejido y determinaría si servía de ingrediente para elaborar pociones o venenos y qué efectos tenía en el organismo. Experimentaría con un perro.

Pero Tempest, lejos de compartir ésa pasión por la disección y el análisis de órganos demoníacos, al ver aquello viró la cabeza hacia el hueco central de la torre y vomitó de puro asco.

Una vez la muchacha acabó de vaciar su revuelto estómago, Lachance tomó la llave que custodiaba el drémora arrancándola de cuajo de la pared carnosa, que comenzó a sangrar levemente, tomó de camino el codo de la chica y salieron los dos por donde habían venido, de vuelta a la torre principal.

Aún con el estómago revuelto, Tempest condujo al Portavoz más rampa arriba hasta que llegaron a la runa de teletransporte. Había un drémora ataviado con una túnica oscura de hechicero custodiándola.

Tempest, al ir a acercarse a la runa pegó un desafortunado traspié que alertó al humanoide inmediatamente de la presencia de un intruso.

El demonio invocó a un diablillo achaparrado y éste comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego a la chica, quien las iba esquivando como buenamente podía.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, Lucien fue derecho a por el drémora y lo apuñaló por la espalda repetidas veces hasta que cayó muerto y el diablillo conjurado se desvaneció.

Aprovechando que éste no llevaba armadura, Lucien le abrió de un tirón la pechera de la túnica y seccionó en dos a lo largo el tórax del humanoide. El corazón de un daedra era un elemento alquímico caro de narices y muy raro. Le venía como anillo al dedo.

Tempest, más muerta que viva y no queriendo ni mirar las carnicerías que hacía su jefe con aquel ser, se encogió sentada contra la pared hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas y meciéndose para calmarse.

Al cabo de un rato oyó pasos que se aproximaban a ella y que se detenían en frente suya.

Tempest, al alzar la cabeza y abrir los ojos, se quedó mirando asustada al hombre de negro que la observaba con evidente desaprobación en el rostro.

\- Levántate. – ordenó él.

La chica obedeció.

\- Dame ésa capa. – demandó entonces el imperial extendiendo una mano.

Tempest le miró como si estuviera loco.

\- No, no... - negó asustada pegándose a la pared viviente tras ella.

\- Trae.

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Trae te digo!

Lucien la asió por las muñecas y forcejearon un momento hasta que logró arrebatarle la capa a la chica que, por su cara, parecía a punto de llorar.

\- Toma. – le extendió el anillo de invisibilidad al tiempo que se echaba la capa por encima. Ya que era una inútil, mejor darle a ella el beneficio de la invisibilidad – Y con vuelta, que aquí hay mucho mangante suelto.

Tempest entonces le observó alelada.

\- ¿Es... es un anillo?

\- No, es MI ANILLO. – recalcó él con el ceño fruncido – Y como me lo pierdas ya puedes irte buscando campo para volar, gorrión.

¡Qué manía con llamarla "gorrión"!

\- No soy un gorrión. – dijo molesta – Y tampoco sé qué hacer con tu anillo, jefe.

Lucien se llevó una mano a la sien, presa de un súbito dolor de cabeza.

\- Chiquilla absurda... ¿todavía no te has percatado de que esto es lo que uso para hacerme invisible?

_¿Acaso tengo que saber leerte la mente, simpático?_

Tempest tomó entonces el anillo sin decir ni mu y, viendo que el jefe debía de tener los dedos considerablemente más anchos que los de ella, se lo tuvo que acoplar en el pulgar.

\- Vamos. – oyó que le decía Lachance, quien sabía sacarle mejor partido a la capa de Camaleón que ella ya que se colocaba en ángulos de luz poco favorables para la vista – Acabemos con esto ya. Tenemos que llegar a la Ciudad Imperial antes de que caiga la noche.

Qué tío... se le veía tan seguro de salir de allí como si tal cosa...

Experimentando la sensación de no verse aún sintiendo su propio tacto, Tempest, como una niña que acaba de descubrir un nuevo juguete, rió para sus adentros y se situó con su jefe en la runa de teletransporte.

Lo demás fue como la seda: siendo invisible, la chica se sentía segura, invulnerable. Iba más rápida y no tenía que andar buscando puntos de oscuridad en los que refugiarse.

El Hombre Oscuro la seguía a buen ritmo y, tras quitar de en medio a otro vigilante drémora con la táctica de la puñalada por la espalda, ambos, hombre y chica, se encontraron de frente con la incandescente Piedra Sigil coronando el pilar ígneo.

Tempest se aproximó al artefacto y, con gesto experimentado, lo extrajo de su lugar flotante.

El temblor de la estructura llegó casi inmediatamente. El pilar se apagó y, sintiendo una repentina alarma formarse en lo profundo de su cabeza como cada vez que había entrado acompañada, tomó la mano del jefe antes de que el Oblivion se desvaneciera ante los ojos de ambos imperiales.

* * *

_…_

_¿Jefe...? ¡Jefe!, ¡¿dónde estás?!_

_¡Deja de gritar de ése modo, mujer, me das dolor de cabeza!_

_…_

* * *

Regresaron al Plano mortal con las tripas revueltas y una momentánea sensación física de desorientación total.

Tempest, aún con la Piedra Sigil en sus manos, buscó un árbol y se apoyó en él, cansada.

Lucien se quedó un momento allí, procesando con sumo placer la visión del mundo a su alrededor, _su_ mundo, hasta que notó el hocico de Shadowmere darle un cariñoso golpecito en el hombro, contenta de ver a su jinete sano y salvo.

Lucien le pasó una mano por las oscuras crines distraídamente.

Era verdad. Todo verdad. La chica no le había mentido en absoluto cuando le había dicho que la amenaza a Nirn era real y tangible.

No le habían mentido ni ella ni sus ojos, tan aterrados y ausentes cuando le habló del Oblivion...

Sithis, aquello ya eran palabras mayores, aquel era un asunto de suma importancia. No estamos sólo hablando de cómo podría esto repercutir a la Hermandad, sino... ¡a todo Tamriel! ¡A todo Nirn!

Y aquella... chiquilla... ¿hacía esto sola? Sithis, no, aquello no podía ser, la matarían más tarde o más temprano si no empezaba a tener cuidado de verdad.

Había estado pagando a soldados... sus recompensas eran sueldos para mercenarios que morían día tras día entre las fauces de aquella Dimensión retorcida y diabólica... y ella era la única que, hasta ahora, había permanecido con vida.

La observó a unos pocos metros, resoplando de cansancio, frotándose la espalda de arriba abajo contra la corteza del árbol en un intento por acallar cierto picorcillo de paletilla...

No lo permitiría, no permitiría que sólo una persona, y menos una renacuaja tan enclenque como ella, fuera la única en luchar contra aquella invasión daédrica.

No. Él también lucharía, lucharía porque no le daba la gana sucumbir ante un puñado de demonios, porque no quería que la Hermandad se viniera abajo así como la sociedad humana establecida.

Se negaba a acabar convertido en esclavo a manos de un asqueroso Príncipe Daédrico.

Nunca. No él, no Lucien Lachance.


	18. "De la mano con un asesino"

_**"Hija de la Tempestad"** _

* * *

**Cap. 17: _De la mano con un asesino._**

* * *

\- No creo que esto sea muy buena idea...

\- Cállate.

\- Jefe, en serio... igual no me hace caso si me ve contigo.

\- No píes.

\- ¡Jefe!

Tempest se encontró súbitamente con ardor y escozor en la base de la nuca, producto del señor pescozón que el Portavoz no había tardado mucho en dispensarle por su insolencia. Y bastante que estaba aguantando, a otro probablemente le hubiera asido del pescuezo... y Sithis sabe lo que haría. Se sabía a sí mismo hombre de genio vivo, y como le tocasen mucho las narices...

La chica se frotó significativamente la parte posterior del cuello mirando al hombre imperial a su lado, bastante más alto que ella y con bastante más mala leche, con evidente fastidio.

No se le podía hacer entrar en razón al muy cabezota: si decía que iba a acompañarla, la acompañaría hasta las últimas consecuencias. Le gustase o no a ella.

La opinión, los motivos y las razones ajenas al hombre imperial se la traían al pairo por completo. La única ley, además de los Cinco Principios de la Hermandad, que obedecía Lucien Lachance era la que dictase Lucien Lachance. Y punto.

Y la cría aquella era más lerda que un sacerdote de Zenithar predicando en el desierto. Como no se encargase él de supervisar la operación, de informarse y de actuar en caso de necesidad, el Imperio, con aquella ayuda, iría de culo y contra el viento.

La verdad es que estaba, a su manera, bastante... intrigado. Le apetecía mucho fisgar en asuntos secretos, desvelar tramas y conspiraciones asesinas, recabar datos... pero, y ante todo, disfrutaba sobremanera mangoneando donde no le llamaban y dándole órdenes improcedentes y que nada tenían que ver con la Organización a la muchacha.

Sentía una especie de disfrute perverso molestándola, ya que ella, no sabía si de pura inocencia o estupidez, le molestaba a él de igual modo con sus constantes salidas de tono y comentarios fuera de lugar. Era una bocazas y debía aplicársele el correctivo pertinente. Punto.

Tempest, por su parte, no hacía más que maldecir para sus adentros en silencio mientras reproducía muy vívidamente imágenes dentro de su cabeza acerca de que, de repente y sin venir a cuento, ya le podría caer una maceta gigante en la cabeza al individuo aquel, dejarle tonto perdido y ella irse más fresca que una rosa, libre por fin del acoso interminable al que la tenía sometida.

Era como llevar un guardaespaldas nórdico con cara de mala bestia, de verdad, porque según iban atravesando las aceras de la Ciudad Imperial llenas de transeúntes, la gente se iba haciendo a un lado a su paso.

No al paso de la pequeña Tempest a quien, muchas veces, de lo bajita y poquita cosa que era ni la veían.

No.

La gente de lo que se estaba apartando era de aquel hombre tétrico de mirada de buitre que, como invadieses su espacio vital aunque fuese un solo milímetro, te encaraba con un halo de mala hostia con promesas de futuras represalias.

Porque aquello de andar a las seis de la tarde, hora punta, a pleno sol en mitad de un maremágnum de gente que no cesaba de parlanchinear de la primera idiotez que se les viniera a la cabeza mientras un montón de repartidores de las copias gratuitas del  _"Mensajero del Caballo Negro"_  te asaltaban para endilgarte el panfleto de turno no es que fuera precisamente la idea que tenía Lucien Lachance de paz y tranquilidad.

Le gustaba la Ciudad Imperial, sí, pero de noche. Le gustaban las tabernas de buen comer y beber donde exuberantes camareras te tomaban el pedido con una sonrisa repleta de coquetería; le gustaban los Jardines Élficos a la luz de las estrellas, donde te podías llevar a la susodicha camarera para meteros mano bien de arriba abajo tras el pertinente juego de la seducción.

Y le gustaba mucho también el Hotel de Tiber Septim, donde alquilar una habitación cómoda para que te preparasen un baño y, tras asegurarse que la camarera estuviese convenientemente limpia, echarle imaginación y probar a ver en qué postura se le sacaría mejor partido a la moza.

Porque otra cosa no, pero la Ciudad Imperial estaba bien surtida de faldas bajo las que meterse.

Dejando de lado éstos pensamientos, el Portavoz entornó los ojos una vez devolvió cierta mirada de soslayo a la nuca verde de la mocosa aquella. Tenía que enfocarla bien ya que se olía que, a no mucho tardar, tendría que volver a darle otra torta a mano abierta.

Y no se equivocó, cuando notó el penosísimo intento de la muchacha por despistarle y darle esquinazo en cuanto pasaron por la enorme rotonda que suponía la estructura de la Torre Blanca y Dorada para ir desde el Distrito de la Plaza de Talos hasta el Distrito de los Jardines Élficos.

La distribución urbanística de la Ciudad Capital del Imperio estaba construida a modo de circunferencia conformada por siete distritos (sin contar Waterfront, la Universidad Arcana o la Prisión Imperial) que, desde el único acceso a la ciudad por la entrada de la Plaza de Talos, iban según el orden de las agujas del reloj: Plaza de Talos, Jardines Élficos, el Mercado, La Arena, el Arboretum y el Templo del Único.

El Palacio, la Torre Blanca y Dorada, se hallaba ubicado en el centro de la circunferencia, siendo un núcleo de acceso rápido al resto de los distritos y la concentración principal no ya sólo de los mejores soldados de élite del Imperio, los Custodios, un escaño por debajo de los mismísimos Cuchillas; sino del cementerio más grande de toda la provincia de Cyrodiil.

Por lo tanto, y sabiendo esto, la muchacha evidentemente le estaba tomando el pelo descaradamente.

De modo que ésta vez, en lugar de pescozón, la chica se encontró asida por la pechera de su túnica, levantada a pulso desde el suelo con una sola mano mientras que, con la otra, el Hombre Oscuro le apuntó a la cara con su dedo índice enguantado.

\- Te lo advierto, pajarillo. – siseó Lachance con mala uva contenida – Vuelve a tocarme las narices y te juro por Sithis que te ato de manos y pies a la silla de montar de Shadowmere y la echo a correr hasta que me harte de verte barrer el suelo con la lengua. ¿Me he expresado con la suficiente claridad?

La chiquilla, a varios centímetros por encima del suelo, asintió más blanca que el papel y sin decir ésta boca es mía.

Y así finiquitaron el asunto. Definitivamente.

De éste modo, muy a su pesar, Tempest se llevó a su irascible superior hasta la susodicha pensión y, una vez allí, pidieron algo de beber mientras se dirigían a sentarse en la barra. Pero allí sentado había alguien que portaba algo que llamó inmediatamente la atención de la chica: una katana akaviri.

El individuo que la llevaba al cinto era un hombre, un guarda rojo de posiblemente veintitantos años con el pelo ensortijado propio de los de su raza cortado al uno, ojos pequeños y oscuros, nariz amplia, labios carnosos y un halo de palidez general repartido por el rostro que contrastaba con el tono tostado de su piel.

Tempest, con sumo cuidado, se aproximó al hombre y, mientras tomaba la copa de vino Tamika que había pedido, el guarda rojo musitó discretamente:

\- ¿Y ésa espada?

La verdad es que aquella no era la pregunta que Tempest se hubiera esperado, francamente.

\- Mi acero es el tuyo, camarada. – replicó en un susurro sin atreverse a girar la cabeza.

El guarda rojo enarcó una ceja con escepticismo mientras le daba un buen repaso visual a la chica. Ella tampoco era como él se la había imaginado. Era demasiado... pequeña. Su katana akaviri parecía un cuchillito largo.

\- Muy bien. – resopló el hombre – Siéntate y no digas nada. Sólo haz lo que te digo.

La chica se sentó en el taburete de al lado obedientemente mientras era imitada en su proceder por el Portavoz imperial, quien le dio una mirada interrogante para ser respondido con otra mirada de confirmación por parte de ella.

Los tres bebieron sus respectivas bebidas alcohólicas en silencio hasta que, muy disimuladamente, el guarda rojo, Baurus, inició conversación de nuevo con la muchacha.

\- Escucha, en un minuto me levanto y me largo de aquí. – susurró - Ese tipo de la esquina detrás de mí me seguirá. – indicó con la vista - Síguelo tú a él. Quiero ver qué hace.

Tempest, sin apenas moverse y sumamente nerviosa, tomó nota del individuo al que Baurus se refería: un bretón de cabello grisáceo y con rasgos vagamente nórdicos que en aquellos instantes se hallaba leyendo un enorme libro como si tal cosa. Parecía bastante inofensivo...

Tras acabar tranquilamente su jarra de cerveza, Baurus, acorde a su palabra, se levantó de su taburete y se dirigió, para sorpresa de la joven imperial, hacia la puerta del sótano privado del dueño de la pensión, la abrió y desapareció escaleras abajo.

El bretón de la esquina no tardó mucho en cerrar el libro, guardárselo en un petate que traía encima y seguir también muy tranquilamente al guarda rojo.

Tempest y Lucien se levantaron a su vez y siguieron al tipo escaleras abajo hacia el sótano.

Al girar en el último tramo de escaleras, en mitad de la penumbra solitaria de aquella bodega, los dos imperiales contemplaron cómo, tras murmurar un hechizo, el bretón invocaba una de aquellas temibles armaduras rojas con máscara de plata para arremeter en silencio y a traición contra Baurus, quien frenó el golpe inmediatamente con su katana akaviri.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! - gritó el brujo bretón tras su máscara para, inmediatamente, invocar a su favor un drémora de Oblivion para que luchase a su lado.

Tempest, sin pensárselo mucho, desenvainó su arma y le atravesó el hombro izquierdo al agente del Amanecer Mítico de una sola vez para, tras recuperarse del momentáneo dolor, que el hombre la tirase al suelo de una patada en el pecho.

Mientras Baurus trataba de contener al temible drémora, el sectario fue a por la chiquilla en el suelo cuando, sin esperárselo, se encontró con otro filo de plata atravesándole el cuerpo desde el esternón hasta la espina dorsal.

Su agresor, un hombre de negro encapuchado, le llevó derecho a una de las paredes del sótano y allí le cosió a puñaladas con la mano izquierda en la cual portaba un cuchillo curvo de hierro.

Con la pérdida de sangre el bretón comenzó a experimentar convulsiones mientras se ahogaba.

Lucien Lachance le asió del cuello y acercó sus labios al oído del otro hombre de modo que sólo él pudiera oír sus palabras.

\- Agradéceme que envíe tu alma en comunión directa con Sithis y no al Oblivion, el ámbito de tu repugnante Amo.

El bretón, tras el recubrimiento de metal noble de su armadura, abrió los ojos aterrorizado y murió con aquella misma expresión grabada en el rostro una vez dejó de respirar y la magia de la armadura se fue con él.

De un tirón, el hombre de negro sacó su arma del cadáver, limpió el filo con un pañuelo muy escrupulosamente, se la envainó y luego, sin tanta ceremonia, sacó la katana akaviri del cuerpo y se la devolvió a Tempest sin limpiarla ni nada.

\- La próxima vez ve directa al corazón, ¿me oyes? Al corazón, no al hombro. – la reprendió severamente mientras la chica tomaba su arma con una mueca de repugnancia al ver que la sangre goteaba desde el filo hasta el suelo.

Baurus, quien había observado todos y cada uno de los movimientos del tipo de negro, decidió inmediatamente que no le gustaba un pelo.

\- ¿Y éste quién es? - inquirió aproximándose a los dos imperiales aún con el arma desenvainada.

Lucien le miró con cierto deje de altanería y Tempest se puso nerviosa al instante.

\- Es de fiar. – atajó la chica rápidamente, llamándose mentirosa interiormente al decir que un sicario como aquel fuera alguien en quien se podía confiar – Soy Tempest.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba. – resopló el guarda rojo enarcando una ceja – Te envía el Gran Maestro, ¿no?

Tempest asintió.

\- Dime, ¿qué has averiguado? Jauffre me dijo que tenía que ver con recuperar el Amuleto de Reyes, ¿hay noticias de él?

Baurus la observó un momento con cara de no entender.

\- Ey, no nos precipitemos. – dijo alzando las manos – Lo que sé es que he encontrado ya a varios agentes ocultos del Amanecer Mítico repartidos por la Ciudad Imperial. Les he estado siguiendo y creo que deben de tener algo escondido en las alcantarillas ya que entran y salen de ellas sin cesar. Supongo que se han dado cuenta y por eso me querían muerto.

\- ¿Las alcantarillas? - repitió Tempest abriendo sus enormes ojos azules - ¿No estaban llenas de ratas, trasgos y criminales?

\- Precisamente me di cuenta cuando, al seguirles, sólo encontré cadáveres y más cadáveres de los anteriores "residentes" flotando en las aguas sucias de los canalones. - explicó Baurus – Deben de haber estado haciendo "limpieza" para acondicionar alguno de los subterráneos. No lo sé, no me atrevo a incursionar allí abajo yo solo.

Al oír aquello, Lucien enarcó una ceja. Valiente panda de críos miedosos que reclutaba el Imperio como guardias personales del Emperador. Con razón estaba muerto, aquella gente no sabía ni limpiarse los mocos.

Sin embargo al guarda rojo no se le escapó aquella elocuente mirada, y su antipatía por el encapuchado creció.

Percibiendo la tensión que se mascaba en el ambiente, Tempest se puso en medio de sus respectivos campos de visión (aún a pesar de que los dos hombres eran considerablemente más altos que ella y podrían simplemente ignorarla alzando un poco los ojos) para captar la atención de, al menos, su Hermano Cuchilla e ir al grano.

\- Vale, ¿y cuál es ahora nuestro siguiente movimiento?

Baurus bajó la vista para centrarse en la chica, lo cual le resultaba verdaderamente difícil teniendo en cuenta que el tipo de negro parecía taladrarle con los ojos.

\- Hombre... - dudó un momento mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativamente - ¿Por qué no registras el cadáver? El libro que estaba leyendo antes me pareció un tanto... raro.

A Tempest le hubiera gustado replicar que por qué no registraba el cadáver él, pero supuso que aquel comentario no sería del agrado ni de Baurus ni del jefe, así que, aguantándose el asco, hurgó en los bolsillos y en el petate del fiambre.

Una vez localizó el susodicho libro, un pesado tocho con la cubierta morada que representaba una dorada puesta de sol, se puso a ojearlo brevemente hasta que la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas con los sinsentidos que leyeron sus ojos.

_"... Nosotros, los mortales, despertamos al nacer de forma similar. Arropados tan sólo por la simbiosis con nuestras madres, probamos y tanteamos hasta que, finalmente, nuestros ojos ven la luz y abandonamos sus entrañas sin temer el hecho de que ella pueda quedar atrás..."_

Tempest sacudió la cabeza ante aquel retorcido texto.

_Sithis, Akatosh y su puta madre... Mankar Camoran, tío, ¿qué porros te fumaste mientras escribías éstas mierdas...?_

La presencia de un cuerpo detrás suya y de una cabeza por encima de su hombro derecho pusieron a la chica inmediatamente los pelos de punta.

\- Ah, los  _"Comentarios sobre el Mysterium Xarxes"._  - oyó que decía la voz de su jefe cerca de su oreja – Un libro muy recurrente en las tesis daédricas que elabora la comunidad de magos en sus investigaciones. Hay varios volúmenes de ésos circulando según creo. Cuántos, ya no sabría decirte.

La chica se escurrió inmediatamente de la proximidad del Portavoz. Aquel tío, además de no respetar el espacio vital ajeno, era odiosamente intimidante. Qué manía con hablarle en el oído a la gente...

Ni corta ni perezosa, mostró el libro a Baurus quien, tras pasar la primera hoja de lectura, lo cerró de inmediato y se lo devolvió a la chica con cara de dolerle mucho la cabeza.

\- Hay una erudita en la Universidad Arcana, se llama Tar-Meena. Se supone que es experta en los cultos daédricos y ésas cosas. – sugirió el guarda rojo tras pasarse una mano por el corto pelo - ¿Por qué no le llevas el libro a ella?, a ver qué se le ocurre. Yo seguiré las pistas que apuntan a la red del Amanecer Mítico.

Tempest de inmediato le asió de una manga de la camisa.

\- Oye. – comenzó hablando muy deprisa – Quiero hablar contigo de más cosas. Si te necesito, ¿dónde te busco?

Baurus la observó un momento alelado.

\- Aquí, en la pensión de Luther Broad. – decidió finalmente – Si averiguas algo más ven a verme, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió, contenta. Al fin había conocido a Baurus... y ahora podría preguntarle acerca de Eidon... saber cómo empezó todo, hallar un mínimo de cohesión entre toda aquella maraña de sucesos, asesinatos y cultos daédricos compuestos por chiflados.

Lo necesitaba. Daría paz a su muy cansada mente.

\- Que Talos guíe tus pasos... Tempest. – se despidió Baurus una vez subieron los tres al primer piso de la pensión (y curiosamente el dueño no les había dicho nada por pasar al sótano ni por dejarle un cadáver allí) donde el hombre y la chica imperiales se dispusieron a irse hacia la Universidad Arcana con objeto de entrevistarse con la tal Tar-Meena.

\- A ti también, Baurus. – se despidió la chica con una sonrisa, para gran disgusto del Portavoz, a quien le pitaron los oídos ante la mención de uno de los Nueve Divinos.

Porque a Lucien Lachance no le despertaban ningún tipo de simpatía ni los Daedra ni los Aedra. Para él todas las religiones asentadas sobre bases politeístas eran pura y dura basura. Ni más ni menos.

Ya eran casi las siete y media de la tarde y pronto las tiendas cerrarían sus puertas, con lo que mucha gente se había metido en los establecimientos de turno para hacer las compras de última hora.

Las calles estaban más tranquilas y se respiraba paz.

Lachance ya no se mostraba tan tenso y Tempest iba más a su rollo, evocando el pensamiento en su mente de que a cada paso estaban más cerca de descubrir el paradero del Amuleto de Reyes. Aquello le daba fuerzas y ganas de continuar, más que nunca.

Pasaron sin mayores contratiempos a la Universidad Arcana ya que Tempest era alumna allí y Lucien, con la túnica y la capucha, pasaba perfectamente por mago.

Atravesaron el patio interno y accedieron al interior de la estructura universitaria por una de las múltiples puertas que daban a las distintas salas en materia de especialidades. Tar-Meena se hallaba, como era su rutina diaria, en el archivo bibliotecario.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudaros, asociados? - inquirió la mujer cortésmente, alargando las eses en su pronunciación pues era argoniana.

\- Andábamos buscando información sobre el culto del Amanecer Mítico. – respondió Tempest escuetamente.

La mujer se mostró inmediatamente encantada.

\- ¿Los conocéis? Uno de los cultos daédricos más reservados, no se sabe mucho sobre ellos. – contó con emoción - Siguen las enseñanzas de Mankar Camoran, a quien llaman "Maestro". Sin duda alguna, una figura sombría.

\- Sí, eso ya lo sabemos. – dijo la chica nerviosamente, no queriéndose extender mucho en temas cultistas – Pero lo que nos interesa en concreto es el cómo hallarlos. Tenemos el primer volumen de sus... eh... libros sagrados _._

Tar-Meena alzó la zona escamosa que correspondía al ceño humano hasta que la joven Tempest le mostró el susodicho libro.

\- Ah, sí. " _Comentarios sobre el Mysterium Xarxes"_. ¡Maravilloso! Os interesan los cultos daédricos desde el punto de vista académico, ¿no?

Tempest y Lucien se miraron entre sí un momento.

\- Bueno... - dudó la chica – En realidad es por un asunto... oficial. Tenemos que localizar su punto de encuentro, su Ermita.

La argoniana les observó un momento, sorprendida, hasta que reparó en el arma que portaba la chica al cinto.

\- ¿Perteneces a la Orden de los Cuchillas? - inquirió asombrada – De ser así no meteré más las narices. Estoy acostumbrada a colaborar con los Cuchillas. Pierde cuidado, no digas nada más. – asintió haciendo un gesto de silencio con las manos - De todos modos encontrarlos no será fácil, yo misma he estudiado un poco los escritos de Mankar Camoran, al menos los que he podido localizar, y el propio texto deja claro que los " _Comentarios"_  de Mankar Camoran se dividen en cuatro volúmenes... pero yo sólo he visto los dos primeros libros.

La chica le dirigió una mirada de asombro a su inalterable superior, quien la correspondió a su vez con un gesto silencioso de "Te lo dije".

\- Creo que sus escritos contienen pistas ocultas sobre la ubicación de la Ermita secreta del Amanecer Mítico dedicada a Mehrunes Dagon. – prosiguió la erudita argoniana quedamente - Quienes se abran paso en este camino oculto han demostrado ser dignos de unirse a las filas del culto Amanecer Mítico. Encontrar la Ermita es la primera prueba. – aseveró - Para encontrarlos, necesitáis los cuatro volúmenes de los " _Comentarios"_.

\- Vale, ¿y dónde se supone que deberíamos de buscar los libros? - inquirió la muchacha - Usted ha dicho que sólo ha visto los dos primeros, por lo que deduzco que el tercero y el cuarto no están en los Archivos Místicos, ¿verdad?

Tar-Meena asintió una vez.

\- Como he dicho, nunca he visto ni el volumen tres ni el cuatro. – repitió - Prueba en la librería de "Primera Edición", en el Distrito del Mercado. – sugirió - Phintias, el propietario, provee a coleccionistas especializados. Quizá él tenga idea de dónde localizar esos libros.

Tras aquella revelación, despidiéndose a toda prisa, ambos imperiales echaron a correr hacia el Distrito del Mercado antes de que cerrasen las tiendas y entraron, prácticamente a bocajarro, en el establecimiento de libros mientras el dueño, Phintias, un guarda rojo ya bastante mayor y muy bien vestido, les observaba con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles? - inquirió muy educadamente, si bien exento de la amabilidad correspondiente a un vendedor de su talla.

Tempest, jadeando, se apresuró a pedirle los dos últimos volúmenes de  _"Comentarios sobre el Mysterium Xarxes"_.

\- Tenía hace breves instantes un ejemplar del volumen tres, pero ya lo vendí. – repuso el librero encogiéndose de hombros – Lo tenía encargado hace ya varias semanas a nombre de Gwinas, un bosmer muy bien educado que ha venido a recogerlo apenas un minuto antes de que ustedes llegaran. Puedo tratar de conseguir otro ejemplar, pero no cuenten con ello, es un pedido difícil y muy raro. Y del cuarto... imposible de encontrar.

El Portavoz entonces había hecho a un lado a la chica y había plantado las manos sobre el mostrador.

\- ¿Qué aspecto tenía ése tal Gwinas? - exigió.

El librero se echó levemente hacia atrás de la impresión.

\- Delgado, rubio, joven... – respondió apresuradamente, incómodo con la mirada de hielo del imperial al otro lado del mostrador – Ojos verdes, túnica roja... muy elegante... muy pulcro...

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- S-sí... creo que sí...

\- Bien.

Sin despedirse, el Portavoz agarró a su asesina del codo y la arrastró a toda velocidad a la calle.

\- Tú busca por los alrededores, yo me meteré en las posadas y demás establecimientos a ver si lo localizo. – ordenó rápidamente con un tono que no admitía réplica alguna – Si le encuentras, distráelo hasta que yo os vea. Si se niega a colaborar amenázale, insúltale, golpéale... lo que se te ocurra. ¿Entendido?

Tempest asintió muda de asombro y procedió a obedecer sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que encontrar a un bosmer rubio con una túnica roja.

Pero su buena suerte, ciertamente impagable en algunas ocasiones, hizo que tropezara de casualidad con el susodicho elfo silvano cuando éste se dirigía a la entrada que conectaba el barrio del Mercado con el Distrito de los Jardines Élficos.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo una cita y llego tarde. Ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar. – fueron las rápidas palabras que se dignó a decirle a la muchacha cuando le interceptó.

\- Espera, espera, ¿tú eres Gwinas? - inquirió la chica volviendo a ponerse en frente suya para que no siguiera caminando.

El elfo abrió sus sesgados ojos verdes como si acabaran de abofetearle.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿cómo sabes...?

\- Háblame del Amanecer Mítico. – le interrumpió Tempest rápidamente para captar su atención.

Los ojos del bosmer ésta vez casi se le salieron de las cuencas.

\- ¿El Amanecer Mítico?, ¿estás...? - pero se corrigió inmediatamente - Es decir, no sé de qué estás hablando. No sé nada acerca de ningún culto.

Tempest resopló. No tenía humor en aquel instante para jueguecitos.

\- Mira... no tengo tiempo para éstas tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo la chica con aire de fastidio, deseando en su interior, por vez primera, que el jefe estuviera allí para que intimidase a aquel elfo cabezota y éste les diera el libro sin tener que mediar tantas chorradas seguidas – Sabes muy bien de qué te estoy hablando. Has solicitado el volumen tres por un motivo, ¿no es cierto? Y no me vengas con rollos de coleccionista, que no cuela.

El bosmer entonces, curioso porque una desconocida supiese su nombre y sus motivos, se decidió a hablar. Total, podría tratarse de una integrante...

\- Muy bien. Veo que te has familiarizado con los " _Comentarios"_  de Mankar Camoran. – confirmó - Sé que los cultos daédricos no gozan de gran estima social pero ello se debe a meros prejuicios y a supersticiones insensatas. Para un pensador aventurero y abierto de miras, el culto daédrico puede resultar muy gratificante.

Tempest no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿la gente estaba loca o es que, sencillamente, era tonta del culo?

Cabreada, asió en un impulso de mala leche súbitamente al elfo por la pechera de su ricamente bordada túnica de seda roja y le encaró con toda la mala sangre que le cupo en aquellos instantes.

\- ¡Serás gilipuertas! - le gritó en toda la cara - ¡Ésos cabrones han sido los que se cargaron al Emperador Uriel Septim y a sus hijos hace un año! ¡¿Te parece acaso tan gratificante el derrumbamiento de un Imperio?! ¡Contesta!

El bosmer entonces, sumamente asustado, aún con las manos de Tempest asiéndole de la tela de su cara túnica, comenzó a sudar a caldo.

\- ¡¿Qué...?!, ¿pretendes decirme que fueron los del Amanecer Mítico los que...? - balbuceó asustado - ¡Tienes que creerme!, ¡te juro que no tenía ni idea...! ¡Yo sólo sabía que pertenecían a un culto daédrico, nada más! - explicó atropelladamente - Los puntos de vista de Mankar Camoran sobre Mehrunes Dagon son fascinantes, incluso revolucionarios... pero ¡asesinar al Emperador! ¡Que Mara nos proteja!

Tempest entonces, al ver que aquel hombre no tenía en realidad malas intenciones, le soltó y se cruzó de brazos severamente.

\- Dime el qué sabes. – exigió con el mismo tono autoritario que le había oído emplear al jefe con el librero Phintias.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡por supuesto! ¡Lo que sea con tal de ayudar! - exclamó el elfo nerviosamente - Lo cierto es que apenas sé nada, ellos se pusieron en contacto conmigo. Supongo que se enteraron de que andaba tras los volúmenes tres y cuatro. – explicó con temor - ¡De verdad!, jamás me he reunido con ninguno de ellos, lo juro.

\- ¿Qué hay del cuarto libro?

\- Sólo puedes conseguir el volumen cuatro directamente de un miembro del Amanecer Mítico. Había concertado una reunión con "el Mentor", que es como se hace llamar.

\- ¿Qué reunión?

\- Me dieron ésta nota, tómala. – dijo el bosmer sacando rápidamente de su bolsillo un papel cuidadosamente doblado y dándoselo a la chica como si fuera algo dañino - Ahí pone adónde tienes que ir. ¡Y quédate también con éste libro infernal! - exclamó prácticamente aventando el tomo envuelto en una bolsa de tela hacia la muchacha - ¡No quiero tener nada más que ver con el Amanecer Mítico! ¡Nunca más!

Dicho lo cual, se marchó a paso ligero en dirección a la Plaza de Talos, al Hotel Tiber Septim, con intención de empacar sus cosas y volver directo a Valenwood, de donde nunca se le tendría que haber ocurrido salir.

Tras aquel rápido suceso, Tempest suspiró aliviada hasta que volvió a notar la presencia de Lucien Lachance a su espalda.

\- Muy bien, asesina. – la cumplimentó con suma satisfacción tras haber presenciado la cómica escena entre la pequeña muchacha y el aún más pequeño bosmer – Vamos aprendiendo el arte de la coacción, ¿mmm?

La chica le dio una mirada de sumo disgusto.

\- Ha dicho que le dieron ésta nota para reunirse con ellos. – le informó entregándole el susodicho papel – No la he leído.

El hombre imperial tomó la nota entre sus manos enguantadas y, una vez la hubo leído, recabó datos.

La nota hablaba sobre una citación en la zona de la red de alcantarillado situada bajo la Plaza de Talos, pero no ponía ni día ni hora. La citación podría suponer dos cosas: o que era de libre elección o que era... hoy mismo.

Y Lucien Lachance siempre se había sentido inclinado por las opciones más realistas: la reunión era hoy.

Y él se conocía la Ciudad Imperial como la palma de su mano tanto por encima como por debajo del subsuelo.

\- Llama a tu... colega Cuchilla. – le dijo a la chica inmediatamente – De haber una reunión, seguramente éste "Mentor" no vaya solo y, muy probablemente, tres harán más que dos en una posible emboscada.

Tempest obedeció una vez más sin rechistar (ya que éste parecía el único método aceptable de no estar a malas con el susceptible Portavoz) y no tardaron ni media hora en bajar a las alcantarillas acompañados de un muy confuso Baurus.

\- ¿Y dices que hay una reunión... aquí abajo? - le preguntó a Tempest lanzando miradas de serias dudas al hombre de negro que iba por delante de ellos.

\- Eso pone en la nota. – contestó la chica en voz baja – Bajo la Plaza de Talos. ¿Has visto tú algo raro allí cuando seguías a ésos agentes encubiertos?

Baurus asintió.

\- Hay una habitación vacía, de libre acceso, donde hay situadas una mesa y una silla. Siempre me pregunté quién las puso allí. – rió sin humor – Pero parece que tu... compañero sabe mejor que yo adónde estamos yendo. – añadió señalando a Lachance con un movimiento de cabeza.

La chica hizo rodar los ojos en clara muestra de que compartía la misma opinión que Baurus acerca del encapuchado y los tres atravesaron las desiertas cloacas en el más absoluto silencio.

Se detuvieron ante una de las múltiples puertas de hierro levadizas que servían para controlar el flujo del agua y que los desagües no se desbordaran.

\- Resulta que sé que, si se sube a ésas escaleras, se obtiene una posición estratégica sobre la sala de reunión. – se apresuró a decir el guarda rojo antes de que a ninguno de los imperiales se les ocurriera seguir adelante mientras señalaba lo que les quería indicar - Creo que es mejor que sea yo el que dirija la reunión. Vosotros me cubriréis. Seguid vigilando desde arriba por si se presentan problemas.

Pero su problema es que, con aquella orden indirecta, había pinchado el orgullo del Portavoz imperial.

\- Yo me reuniré con el Mentor. – dijo severamente con aquel tono de mando habitual en él, dirigiéndose por vez primera a Baurus, que pegó un respingo al oír su voz.

\- No, es cosa mía. – reclamó el guarda rojo con terquedad, ignorante de con quién se las estaba viendo en realidad y su inmenso ego - Tengo una deuda de sangre que saldar con estos asesinos del Amanecer Mítico. Además, llevo toda la vida entrenándome para esta clase de cosas.

Ante esto, Lucien no se contuvo de soltar la carcajada.

Y Baurus se tomó aquella burla muy mal.

Ya iban ambos hombres a enzarzarse en una pelea verbal que, indefectiblemente, derivaría a un duelo de espadas, cuando Tempest intervino a tiempo.

\- ¡Puedo ir yo! - exclamó inmediatamente, no muy segura en realidad de querer hacerlo - ¡Yo me reuniré con el Mentor!

Ambos hombres se giraron bruscamente en la dirección de la chica.

\- ¡No!, ¡tú no! - le espetaron al unísono.

Tempest frunció el ceño mientras hinchaba las mejillas como una niña pequeña.

_Hombres..._

El imperial y el guarda rojo se miraron entonces entre sí con evidente mala uva.

\- ¡De acuerdo! - cedió Baurus finalmente, molesto en sumo grado - ¡De acuerdo, Señor Imperial Testarudo! ¡Si te matan ahí abajo no me hago responsable de tu entierro!

Lucien Lachance asintió entonces con una arrogante sonrisa de triunfo pintada en el rostro y accedió a la sala contigua a través de la puerta de hierro con el volumen tres en la mano, para disimular.

Tempest y Baurus se apostaron en la zona alta, ocultos entre las sombras, y esperaron con la misma expectación que el aparentemente calmado Portavoz.

Lucien anduvo cosa de diez minutos de brazos cruzados esperando a que la susodicha reunión diera comienzo hasta que otra figura, visiblemente más alta que la de él, accedió a la sala por una reja que el imperial antes había comprobado que estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

\- Toma asiento. – le invitó cortésmente la voz masculina del individuo alto mientras hacía un ceremonioso gesto con la mano indicando la mesa y la silla que había en el centro de la sala.

Lucien hizo lo que se le pedía en el más absoluto silencio y se recostó contra el respaldo de madera de su asiento calculando en todo momento que su lenguaje corporal transmitiera interés, tranquilidad y confianza en sí mismo.

\- Bien. De modo que quieres convertirte en uno de los elegidos de Mehrunes Dagon. – habló una vez más la voz de la alta figura a quien, una vez se desplazó hacia un ángulo más luminoso, Lucien identificó como un varón altmer de mediana edad, muy moreno y de rasgos afilados, muy propio de su especie, cuya crudeza se acentuaba por los oblicuos ojos de serpiente, carentes de buena parte del brillo lacrimal presente en los iris de todo ser vivo.

Lachance asintió una vez, tratando de dilucidar alguna clase de punto débil en aquel individuo, formulando en su interior las distintas opciones que tenía para rebanarle el pescuezo.

\- El Camino al Amanecer es difícil, quizás doloroso en ocasiones. – prosiguió el altmer mientras andaba en círculos en torno al encapuchado imperial, examinando su oscura túnica con curiosidad - Pero la recompensa es grande, pues el poder que se te ofrece no conoce límites.

Lucien se abstuvo de hacer rodar los ojos. Tanta palabrería propagandística barata acerca de un pútrido Daedra de Oblivion le estaba enfermando por momentos.

Si aquel retrasado mental supiera quién era él... y la gloria infinita que predicaba en nombre del Pavoroso Padre Sithis con cada gota de sangre derramada...

El altmer entonces rebuscó entre los pliegues de su túnica granate, el uniforme de rigor dentro de su secta al parecer, y sacó ceremoniosamente el ansiado cuarto tomo de los  _"Comentarios"_. Lucien enfocó su atención directamente en el libro, como un perro de presa que ya ha localizado su captura.

\- Aquí tengo el libro que buscas. – dijo el elfo quedamente mientras tamborileaba con los dedos enguantados sobre el lomo morado del ejemplar - Con él y los otros tres libros del Maestro, poseerás la clave del entendimiento. Pero, ¿tienes la inteligencia y la fuerza necesarias para usar la llave que se te ha entregado? Si es así, te veré en la Ermita de Dagon. – aseveró mientras depositaba cuidadosamente el libro sobre la mesa de madera frente al encapuchado de negro.

Lucien arrastró el volumen con la mano hasta que éste obró definitivamente en su poder. Misión concluida.

Ahora, a despellejar a éste bastardo.

\- Sí, creo que puedes... - siguió el altmer con su perorata hasta que, antes de que su entendimiento pudiera discernir el qué estaba pasando, se encontró con una cuarta de hierro enterrada en mitad del corazón.

El encapuchado imperial le observaba a escasos milímetros de su rostro con una sonrisa sardónica estirando todos los músculos de su cara al tiempo que sus ojos oscuros exhibían un brillo de sumo placer cruel.

Escupiendo abundante sangre, el elfo se fue derrumbando poco a poco en silencio sin que un solo sonido lograra brotar de su garganta mientras asía desesperadamente una de las mangas de la oscura túnica de su asesino.

Lucien le observó morir con tranquilidad y encontró extremadamente gratificante el convertir en cadáver a un hombre que ya tenía los ojos de un muerto.

Baurus y Tempest contemplaban la escena sumamente horrorizados, incapaces de apartar la mirada del Hombre Oscuro, extasiados con una especie de morbosidad enfermiza viendo, incluso desde su lejana posición, el rostro contraído de puro deleite bajo la capucha.

Aquel hombre... aquel hombre poseía tal voracidad... había tanta violencia en sus gestos, tanto desprecio en su mirar...

\- Talos bendito... - murmuró Baurus dirigiéndose a la chiquilla a su derecha - ¿De dónde demonios te has sacado a ése tipo?

\- No preguntes. – fue la escueta respuesta que le dio ella antes de que, al alzar la vista, se percataran con horror de que más agentes del Amanecer Mítico venían por la parte superior de la sala, donde estaban ellos dos.

No hubo demasiado tiempo para pensarlo y pronto ambos Cuchillas se vieron batallando en mitad de una furiosa refriega una vez los sectarios se dieron cuenta del cuerpo sin vida del que fuera su Mentor.

Y Lucien Lachance se había, literalmente, volatilizado del lugar.

Había por lo menos cinco de ellos. Baurus logró deshacerse de un par y Tempest, aprovechando el descuido de uno de ellos, logró tirar a un tercero desde la zona alta de una patada haciendo que éste cayera y se abriese la cabeza con el golpe.

Quedaban dos.

Y Tempest pronto hubo de preocuparse más por las manos invisibles que la asieron por detrás, tapándole la boca e inmovilizándole los brazos, que del duelo pendiente por resolver.

Forcejeó unos instantes hasta que una voz conocida le siseó al oído.

\- Déjale que se las apañe él solo, asesina. Tenemos el libro. Tú y yo nos vamos de aquí. Ahora.

Tempest negó furiosamente con la cabeza y trató de desasirse, de morderle, de pegarle una patada, un cabezazo...

Pero el Hombre Oscuro, además de tener bastante más fuerza, la tenía bien agarrada. Y se la llevó a rastras antes de que más agentes del Amanecer Mítico vinieran a unirse a la pelea y el cuarto volumen nunca viera la luz del sol.

Una vez estuvieron fuera de la red de alcantarillado y Lucien se hubo quitado el anillo de invisibilidad, Tempest se lanzó rabiosa contra él, dispuesta a pegarle una buena bofetada, hasta que el Portavoz le retuvo la pequeña mano en el aire.

La empujó hacia atrás y ella cayó de culo sobre el asfalto.

\- No oses volver a intentarlo. – le advirtió peligrosamente el imperial a la chica.

Tempest, aún en el suelo, le observó rabiosa e indignada.

Por culpa de aquel cabrón, muy posiblemente, un Hermano Cuchilla hubiera perdido la vida ahí abajo inútilmente, solo, sin ayuda.

Sentía tanta rabia que tenía unas urgentes ganas de ponerse a llorar inmediatamente.

Pero no lo haría, no en frente de éste desgraciado.

_¡Cabrón!, ¡hijo de la gran puta! ¡Cortacuellos de mierda insensible!_

Eso quería gritarle, eso quería escupirle a la cara. Pero no podía, frente a aquel individuo ella era un gusanito extremadamente fácil de someter y aplastar.

Y Baurus... su compañero... su Hermano Cuchilla...

\- Ahora vamos a volver a la Universidad Arcana y le llevaremos los volúmenes tercero y cuarto a la erudita argoniana. – instruyó Lucien Lachance impasiblemente mientras su alterada asesina se ponía en pie y le miraba con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir en sus enormes ojos zarcos como canicas – Y no quiero ni una sola pataleta más, ¿entendido?

Tempest se mordió la lengua. Para no llorar y para no soltarle la burrada tan grande que se le pasaba en aquellos instantes por la cabeza.

No podía discutir, no podía elegir, no podía ni siquiera ser dueña de sus mismas palabras. Aquella sensación... le oprimía el pecho, le generaba tal desazón que creía estar deshaciéndose por dentro.

La lógica fría le diría que, pese a todo, el Hombre Oscuro estaba en lo cierto, que convenía más salvar el libro y salir ella viva de allí, que aquella clase de sacrificios eran algo necesario para un bien mayor... pero ella no podía mirarlo desde ése punto de vista.

Ella era joven, era buena, creía en la lealtad y aquello a sus ojos era poco menos que una aberración. Un acto de traición sobre personas que confiaban en ella.

Trató de calmarse con el frío aire nocturno mientras iban de camino a los Archivos Místicos. Hacer nubecillas de vaho con el aliento siempre le había hecho gracia y la confortaba.

Porque consuelo era lo que más necesitaba en aquellos instantes. Y nadie se lo daría.

Tenía que crecer de una vez por todas.

Pillaron a Tar-Meena de pura casualidad, ya que era tarde y la mujer se iba a cenar para luego irse a dormir, que al día siguiente tocaba dar clases seminaristas de cultos daédricos en Morrowind y de por qué los dunmer preferían por encima de los demás Príncipes Daédricos a la enigmática Azura.

\- Ah, hola, sí... mis colegas me han pasado copias de los dos primeros volúmenes y he pasado un tiempo volviéndolos a leer. – explicó la argoniana con un deje de sumo cansancio. Si los antropomorfos reptilianos pudieran desarrollar bolsas de cansancio bajo los ojos, Tar-Meena sin duda tendría unas bien oscuras - Mankar Camoran es un escritor verdaderamente fascinante. Un loco, sin duda alguna, pero fascinante... - sin embargo, al notar el rostro también cansado de la chica, atajó sus divagaciones - Ah, pero más concretamente, me parece que las primeras palabras de cada párrafo pueden ser relevantes. Tal vez tengan un mensaje oculto, ocultar mensajes en las escrituras sagradas es una práctica muy habitual de este tipo de cultos esotéricos.

\- ¿Le podría echar una ojeada a los volúmenes tercero y cuarto a ver si los descifra? - inquirió Tempest con aire abatido mientras le hacía entrega de los libros aquellos por los que tan mal lo había tenido que pasar – Hoy ha sido un día muy largo...

La argoniana, si bien asombrada de tener por vez primera en su poder los tomos restantes de los  _"Comentarios"_ , asintió con entusiasmo. Aquello era de lejos mucho más importante y emocionante que un seminario sobre Azura.

\- Este rompecabezas ha despertado mi curiosidad. – dijo solemnemente - Los leeré, meditaré sobre lo que descubra y si se me ocurre algo te lo haré saber. Venid a verme mañana, tal vez tenga algo.

Tras dar las gracias, Tempest y Lucien fueron caminando a paso tortuga hasta el Distrito de los Jardines Élficos. Allí se metieron en la posada de Luther Broad, cenaron en el más absoluto silencio y Tempest pidió una habitación para pasar la noche. Le apetecía estar sola y los dormitorios de los estudiantes en la Universidad Arcana eran de todo menos tranquilos y privados.

Lucien la acompañó escaleras arriba y esperó a que la muchacha se fuera a dormir para no tener que andarla persiguiendo por si se le metía en la cabeza marcharse de allí sin avisarle.

Así pues, tras asegurarse de que la chica se fuera derecha a la cama, Lucien Lachance salió a la calle y marchó a paso tranquilo en mitad del silencio nocturno hacia la zona Noroeste de los Jardines Élficos mientras se quitaba la túnica negra, la guardaba en su bolsa de viaje y se soltaba el pelo. Llevaba ropa debajo, suficiente para mantenerle caliente en el frío aire de la noche y mucho más apropiada para lo que tenía en mente.

Tras aquel día interminable necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Llamó a la puerta de una de las casas y, tras un par de minutos en los que se dejó apoyar perezosamente en el marco de piedra de la entrada, le abrieron la puerta.

\- Buenas noches, Irene. – fue el saludo que le dio a la mujer que halló al otro lado de la puerta de madera.

La mujer, una bretona morena, ojerosa, de mandíbula ancha, ojos oscuros y facciones de bruta en general, se quedó observando un momento al hombre frente a sí con cara de no entender hasta que, al girar la vista en un ángulo más luminoso, le reconoció de inmediato.

\- Vaya, Lucien. – rió suavemente mientras ladeaba la cabeza de tal manera que el cabello azabache le cayera sobre un hombro - ¿Qué te trae a mi casa a estas horas?

Lucien le dio una sonrisa felina.

\- Tenía asuntos que atender en la ciudad y pensé que, ya que estoy aquí, no sería mala idea hacerte una visita para variar.

La bretona, Irene, soltó la carcajada.

\- Demonios, Lucien. – rió, negando con la cabeza – Eres increíble. Pasan a lo mejor varios meses sin que sepa nada de ti y, de repente, apareces de la nada como si tal cosa.

\- Le añade emoción al asunto, ¿no crees, querida?

Irene volvió a reír.

\- Qué cara más dura tienes. – replicó tranquilamente.

\- ¿Prefieres acaso que me adjudique un día a la semana y esté aquí como un clavo un día determinado a una hora determinada? - preguntó Lucien con malicia, sabiendo en todo momento el tema al que estaba haciendo alusión.

La mujer, sin dejar de sonreír, meneó la cabeza pesadamente.

\- No, verdaderamente no. – expresó con extraña resignación. Y era precisamente extraña por tratarse de ella, de Irene Metrick, una mujer dura como el mejor acero templado – Ya bastante tengo con Roderic vagando por aquí en cuanto su mujer no está mirando.

Lucien alzó las cejas levemente. Ya se sabía el percal y los  _affaires_  de la Metrick con Roderic Pierrane, un hombre casado que, a la vista de sus... inclinaciones religiosas, no tardaría mucho en convertirse en un cliente potencial para la Hermandad Oscura. Su mujer cada vez le estrechaba más y más el cerco en lo referente a su ludopatía.

Y Lucien esperaba pacientemente a que esto sucediera. Pierrane ya le había visto un par de veces salir de la casa de Irene y podría decirse que, aún con la capucha negra, le reconocería si le hiciera la pertinente visita que sigue al ritual del Sacramente Negro. Quería ver la cara que se le quedaba al tipo.

\- Era cada Sundas, ¿no es así? - preguntó el imperial despreocupadamente.

Sundas era el día predilecto de Pierrane para escabullirse del control de su mujer y dejarse caer en los brazos de la fuerte y segura Irene.

\- Sigue siendo cada Sundas. – confirmó la bretona.

La sonrisa predadora de Lucien se amplió.

\- Pero hoy no es Sundas, querida Irene.

La mujer entonces le dedicó una mirada hambrienta mientras le contemplaba de arriba abajo lo mismo que se contempla una buena tarta de arándanos recién salida del horno.

\- Eso es cierto. – asintió - ¿Qué tenías en mente, Lucien?

\- Si me dejas pasar, mis acciones hablarán por sí solas. – replicó el imperial maliciosamente.

Irene Metrick entonces, ansiosa por ver resultados, le asió del cuello de la camisa y le llevó al interior de la vivienda, cerró de un solo portazo y, sin mediar palabra, ambos adultos se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro.

Irene Metrick podría no ser una mujer bella, podría no ser ya joven, podría no ser refinada ni excesivamente femenina... pero era feroz como una loba y una gran amante.

Por lo menos Lucien, en lo que a él respectaba, no tuvo ninguna queja a lo largo de toda la noche que pasó con ella hasta que hubo de levantarse temprano por la mañana, vestirse e ir volando a la pensión de Luther Broad, donde tuvo que despertar a su problemática asesina golpeando sistemáticamente la puerta de su habitación.

Puñetera cría, hasta durmiendo daba el tostón.


	19. "El Mysterium Xarxes"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 18: _El Mysterium Xarxes._**

* * *

El terriblemente breve descanso que había podido disfrutar la noche anterior no había hecho gran cosa con su agotamiento ni había mejorado su ánimo una sola pizca.

Aún estaba cansada, se sentía deprimida y, pese al cariz que estaban tomando las cosas, pese al rápido avance con el que estaba evolucionando aquella misión para recuperar la Gema Real de la Casa Septim... aún así no lograba centrarse.

Tener de compañero al Hombre Oscuro le agotaba sobremanera. Psicológicamente hablando. Era la persona más volátil de éste mundo: no aceptaba ninguna clase de réplica, se enfurecía constantemente cada vez que le preguntaba algo que él considerase "inadecuado" y todo se tenía que hacer al pie de la letra según él lo dictaminase.

Era un tipo, se mirase por donde se mirase, bastante insoportable.

\- Jefe... ¿estás seguro de que has interpretado lo que dicen los libros correctamente? Quiero decir... - rectificó inmediatamente al notar la mirada de mala leche de su superior perforarle la garganta cual proyectil afilado – Con toda la parrafada de fumadas varias que vienen ahí escritas no sé si...

El hombre entornó los ojos en clara señal de desaprobación. "Fumadas varias"... la chica tenía la odiosa tendencia a emplear vocabulario de calle y un extenso muestrario de verborrea coloquial que hacía que le pitasen los oídos. Tendría que corregir eso, porque lo que no podía ser es que una criatura tan pequeñita fuera tan sumamente maleducada.

\- El hecho de que no te guste leer, pajarillo, no significa que los demás tengamos que compartir tu ínfimo entusiasmo por la lectura. – replicó ácidamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y variaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

Tempest entonces, sin cortarse un pelo, le replicó a su vez sin contemplaciones.

\- Por si te interesa, jefe, sí que me gusta leer. Pero me gusta leer cosas sanas, no desvaríos varios de un tío que está como una chufla.

Y venga otra vez con el lenguaje coloquial. La muchacha, definitivamente, no se hacía cuenta de su situación dentro de la Hermandad ni de los escalafones de poder que le posicionaban a él muy por encima de ella y que le daban la autoridad necesaria para sancionarla, si así lo creía conveniente, con una reducción sustancial de las recompensas por contratos.

La joven, con su mucha ignorancia, le sacaba de sus casillas.

\- Tus gustos me son completamente indiferentes, asesina. – repuso Lachance con cierto retintín repelente que propició que a la chica, a su vez, también le pitaran los oídos – Lo único verdaderamente importante aquí es esperar una respuesta. Y prefiero esperar en silencio, si sabes a qué me refiero. – puntualizó enfáticamente como punto y final a la conversación.

Tempest resopló muy elocuentemente y se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba de espaldas contra una de las paredes de piedra que rodeaban el Distrito del Palacio.

Esperar en medio de un cementerio, a la hora de comer, con la mirada de los Custodios a lo lejos encima y en compañía del Hombre Oscuro no era precisamente lo que Tempest entendiese por grato.

El tipo insistía que las pistas de los libros conducían a aquella enorme tumba conmemorativa en honor al Príncipe Camarril ante la que estaban esperando como punto de referencia para hallar el camino oculto hasta la Ermita de Mehrunes Dagon.

Eso, sumado a las pesquisas de Tar-Meena quien había interpretado las primeras letras de cada párrafo como un mensaje cifrado que ubicaba al aspirante a sectario en el Camino Verde del Emperador al mediodía, daban a entender que, según la posición solar, tendría lugar algún tipo de señal que indicase la ubicación del santuario.

¿Estaría la susodicha Ermita de Dagon en la propia Ciudad Imperial? ¿En las alcantarillas tal vez?

Tempest suspiró al recordar aquello. Si tenían que volver a bajar a las cloacas buscaría el cuerpo de Baurus y se lo llevaría como fuese a la superficie para darle digna sepultura. Ella acarrearía con los gastos. El pobre hombre no se merecía menos.

En aquel momento, mientras su cabeza se afanaba en rumiar éste y otros pensamientos deprimentes, su estómago siguió su propia rutina diaria y se puso a protestar inmediatamente, demandando su ración alimenticia pertinente.

Tempest se abrazó el vientre e inmediatamente fue presa de un violento rubor al percatarse de la ceja enarcada que su jefe le estaba, muy oportunamente, dedicando.

 _¿Qué?, ¿te importa? Tengo hambre, ¿sabes? -_ pensó mientras le dirigía una furibunda mirada a la defensiva.

El hombre meneó la cabeza dando un corto resoplido mientras hacía rodar los ojos escépticamente para que ambos volvieran inmediatamente a sus propios pensamientos entretanto aguardaban la supuesta señal por venir.

Lucien no sabía muy bien cómo se las ingeniarían para, una vez descubierta la localización de la dichosa Ermita, infiltrarse entre sus filas hasta dar con el Amuleto de Reyes.

Además, ¿cómo reconocerlo? Él había visto cientos de collares con las mismas características orfebres que la gema roja del Emperador.

_Se dice que sólo los descendientes del linaje Septim pueden llevarla._

Todo sería cuestión de probar, aunque Lucien Lachance no se veía a sí mismo probándose colgantes como una vieja solterona y caprichosa frente a un aparador de joyería para ver cual se le cae antes del pescuezo.

Y luego estaba el tema de que un nutrido número de chiflados bien armados estarían vigilando cada rincón del emplazamiento en sí.

Sithis... aquello sí que supondría un verdadero problema...

Su problemática asesina a su izquierda bostezó.

La verdad es que él estaba comenzando a aburrirse también. Ya era mediodía, hora punta, y aún ni sombra de ésa supuesta señal. Sentía que estaba malgastando su tan valioso tiempo.

Y a Lucien Lachance no le gustaba nada hacer una inversión tan valiosa y limitada como lo era su tiempo en naderías y esperas infructuosas.

\- Esto es una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. – repuso molesto al tiempo que se descruzaba de brazos y se disponía a irse – Será mucho más productivo bajar directamente a las alcantarillas, capturar a alguno de ésos desgraciados y torturarle hasta que me diga lo que quiero oír.

Tempest hinchó los carrillos y frunció el ceño, molesta, al haberse percatado de que no la incluía en su vocabulario para nada. Como si fuera un simple chucho pegado a sus talones, igual.

Sin embargo...

\- ¡Mira, jefe! - exclamó la muchacha asiendo de la manga de la túnica a su superior mientras señalaba lo que quería que el hombre viese.

El Portavoz se giró un instante para desasirse del agarre de aquella descarada cuando entendió a qué se refería.

Sobre la superficie de piedra lisa que conformaba el lateral Oeste del pequeño mausoleo de Camarril se estaba coloreando una imagen en rojo fuego según los rayos solares incidían en su superficie a medida que alcanzaba su punto más alto del día.

Y la imagen que mostraba era la de un sol naciente coronando un mapa, la provincia de Cyrodiil, y un punto concreto al Nordeste de la Ciudad Imperial.

\- ¡Saca tu mapa! - exigió Lachance inmediatamente al tiempo que extendía una mano enguantada con impaciencia - ¡Rápido!

\- ¡Voy, voy...! - exclamó la chica con voz ahogada mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa de viaje nerviosamente.

Cuando lo encontró y se lo tendió a su jefe, éste se lo arrancó bruscamente de las manos y calculó más o menos el perímetro donde estaría ubicado el lugar trazando una circunferencia con una barra de carboncillo que se sacó de entre los pliegues de la túnica antes de que el sol saliera fuera del ángulo y el mapa desapareciera.

Tempest enarcó una ceja. Aquel tío llevaba de todo dentro de la túnica ésa. Seguro que un día, en un descuido, se le escaparía un conejo vivo de uno de los bolsillos. Fijo.

Se acercó sigilosamente a indagar el mapa que el tipo tenía entre manos, curiosa.

\- El punto marca un radio de un kilómetro en torno al lago Arrius, al Noroeste de Cheydinhal. – informó Lachance en voz baja mientras contemplaba el mapa fijamente – La zona está plagada de salientes rocosos y recovecos ocultos. Nos va a llevar un tiempo cubrir todo el perímetro.

\- ¿Vamos a ir allí solos, sin escolta? - aventuró Tempest pese a ser plenamente consciente de lo inadecuado y absurdo de la pregunta.

El imperial dobló el mapa y se lo devolvió con una mirada seria.

\- ¿Pretendes decirme que, habiéndote metido de cabeza al Oblivion y cruzado sus yermas llanuras, te dan miedo un puñado de sectarios chiflados, pajarillo? Francamente, me decepcionas.

Tempest dio un leve respingo hacia atrás. Decepción... no es que buscase decepcionarle en realidad, y aquel comentario la llenaba de sumo pavor pese a saber de sobra el contexto en el que se lo había dicho.

Porque, como intuyera aquella vez hacía meses en que regresara a visitarla para ofrecerle un hueco dentro de la Hermandad, sabía que NO debía decepcionarle, bajo ningún concepto.

Y no porque la joven imperial le profesase algún tipo de devoción, fervor o respeto a aquel hombre venido de la oscuridad.

No.

Lo que profesaba Tempest hacia aquel individuo era pura y simple lealtad, lealtad basada en un miedo cerval sin precedentes y, por extraño que se le antojase aquella revelación, también por la certeza más indiscutible y absoluta de que las habilidades tácticas, asesinas y de liderazgo de aquel hombre eran sencillamente impecables.

Y tales habilidades convertían a Lachance en un poderoso y extremadamente útil aliado. Daba igual lo muy cretino e insoportable que fuera. Al margen de eso, Lachance era un compañero ideal, muy adecuado para la misión suicida que, tras haber dado con una idea de la ubicación de la Ermita del Amanecer Mítico, tenían aún por delante.

Y el tipo se había adjudicado la tarea de ayudarla, de _motu_ propio.

No podía ni debía perder su favor por una simple desavenencia, ahora no.

Por ello mismo tragó saliva y negó sistemáticamente en silencio con la cabeza a la pregunta del Portavoz.

\- Dispón las órdenes que gustes, jefe. Tú mandas. – suspiró resignada a plegarse a los designios de un sicario escalofriante que, maldita fuera su suerte, era idóneo para el trabajo, sabía más que ella y los tenía bien puestos.

Porque otra cosa no, pero lo que era Lucien Lachance cuando se trataba de cojones...

El Portavoz se la quedó mirando por espacio de diez largos segundos en los que se dedicó a, literalmente, diseccionarla de arriba abajo como a un insecto para estar seguro de si la joven estaba verdaderamente dispuesta a cederle el mando por completo y a dejarse guiar a ciegas sin rechistar. Porque eso era exactamente lo que quería de ella.

Quería obediencia absoluta, sin cuestionamientos o dudas; quería estar seguro de su lealtad y su disposición hacia él.

Pero también había desarrollado en éste breve período de tiempo una imperiosa necesidad de corregir a la chica, de enderezarla como es debido, de controlar cada movimiento que hacía. Le impresionaba su honesto coraje y había decidido que no debía desperdiciar a un ser con una cualidad semejante.

Estaba muy verde en algunos conceptos y era increíblemente torpe e ingenua, pero eso la convertía precisamente en un material excelente y sin adulterar para comenzar a trabajar sobre él.

Esperaba honestamente no tener que volver a recurrir al método de la intimidación para hacerla obedecer, le daba dolor de cabeza.

Así pues, y viendo a su ahora atenta y complaciente asesina dispuesta a seguir sus indicaciones, Lucien Lachance dispuso que, antes de partir, la chica comprase provisiones mientras él se iba por su cuenta a adquirir los utensilios pertinentes para acampar.

Porque no le cabía ni la más mínima duda de que, aquella noche, les tocaría dormir al raso.

* * *

Había pasado casi una hora entera de reloj y el aguacero no amainaba.

Tempest se acurrucó contra la fría piedra de la cavidad musgosa cercana al lago Arrius adonde habían ido ella y su jefe a parar tras la infructuosa búsqueda de aquel día.

Habían estado buscando hasta que la noche había caído sobre la provincia y aquella somanta de agua les había sorprendido tratando de encontrar un lugar conveniente y discreto donde acampar.

Tenía un frío de los mil demonios y se sentía intimidada no sólo de tener al Hombre Oscuro pegadito a ella a consecuencia de la falta de espacio en la cavidad (Akatosh, es que no se la podía llamar ni cueva), sino de tener también a un palmo de sus narices el hocico negro de Shadowmere, la cual estaba con la cabeza agachada justamente sobre ella y no hacía más que darle de resoplidos en toda la cara con sus amplias fosas nasales de equino gigantesco. Tempest se temía que, en uno de aquellos soplos, la llenase de mocos.

Además, el animal era de todo menos cariñoso, y tenía una mala leche...

 _Tal jinete, tal caballo._ – pensó Tempest con sorna mientras hacía auténticos esfuerzos de no sucumbir a la tentación de encajarle un buen codazo en las costillas al Portavoz a su derecha, también tendido de lado sobre el único saco de dormir que habían logrado encajar dentro de la cavidad aquella, para que no se le pegara tanto.

Shadowmere volvió a resoplar y a la chica le voló buena parte de la melena hacia atrás.

Harta, Tempest respondió con un gran soplido a mejilla llena dentro de uno de los orificios nasales del animal, lo cual provocó que la sombría yegua menease la cabeza de lado a lado, molesta, y diera un agudo relincho de protesta.

\- Pues no me soples tú a mí. – le replicó Tempest en voz baja alzando las cejas.

Shadowmere ladeó la cabeza y entornó sus ojos, rojos y brillantes en la oscuridad como los de un demonio.

\- Me da igual cómo te pongas, has empezado tú. – dijo Tempest entornando también sus ojos eléctricos hasta que se encontró repentinamente, sorprendida y asqueada a partes iguales, con la áspera lengua del animal dándole un buen repaso desde la barbilla hasta la frente - ¡Sithis, Akatosh y su puta madre! - exclamó la chica una vez se repuso de la impresión y comenzaba a limpiarse la cara con la manga - ¡Qué asco!

Inmediatamente, apenas acabada la frase, se encontró con un buen pescozón que le vino desde su derecha y le dejó ardiendo el cogote entero.

Se giró sorprendida, frotándose la zona dolorida con la mano, para encontrarse con el rostro furibundo de su jefe a escasos centímetros del suyo.

\- ¡¿Qué burrada es ésa que acabas de escupir por ésa boca tuya, so acémila?! - siseó el hombre con suma indignación - ¡¿Qué manera es ésa de pronunciar el nombre del Pavoroso Padre en vano?! ¿Quieres acaso que te lave la boca con un estropajo, bruta más que bruta?

La muchacha, si bien alucinada y confusa en una primera instancia, enrojeció violentamente ante la monumental herejía que acababa de soltar delante de aquel hombre, un devoto fiel a su religión que no dudaría en darle una buena azotaina si osaba volver a repetirlo. Se sintió en aquel instante como una criatura a la que han mandado castigada al rincón. La sensación de miedo y vergüenza era exactamente la misma.

Así pues, como los burritos, agachó la cabeza y le dio una mirada de disculpa.

El imperial resopló torciendo el gesto y dándole de nuevo la espalda mientras se arrebujaba a su vez en su propia manta.

\- Tu lengua será tu perdición un día de éstos, criatura absurda... - bufó con sumo desdén, calándose la negra capucha aún más para procurar dormirse lo antes posible con objeto de no seguir aguantando a su exasperante asesina bocazas.

Tempest no respondió y le dio la espalda a su vez, ambos aovillados contra la pared opuesta al otro.

Sin embargo, con la falta de espacio, aquella disposición de ambos cuerpos se volvió básicamente insostenible.

\- ¡Hazte a un lado!, ¡tus codos huesudos se me clavan en la espalda! - gruñó el Portavoz de mal humor.

\- ¡Si me echo más hacia la izquierda, me hago un sándwich entre tú y la piedra, jefe! - protestó la joven dándose la vuelta – ¡Te has quedado con la mayor parte del espacio!, ¡algunos no abultamos tanto como tú pero necesitamos respirar! - dijo para, inmediatamente, taparse la boca al darse cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir.

_Vale... cojonudo, le acabas de llamar "gordo" en todo su jeto..._

El hombre de negro se giró despacio hacia ella y se la quedó mirando con cara de muy pocos amigos.

\- Querida niña... – comenzó a decir entretanto los ojos oscuros le brillaban peligrosamente – Se está rifando un señor guantazo a mano abierta, y tienes absolutamente todas las papeletas para llevártelo.

Tempest se quedó quieta como una estatua, no sabiendo qué decir y segura de que, si se movía un solo milímetro, se llevaba la hostia fijo.

Anduvieron cosa de diez minutos en modo concurso de miradas silenciosas hasta que el Portavoz se cansó de aquello, percatándose de que, con semejantes niñerías, se estaba poniendo a la misma altura que la chica. Y él, ante todo, era un hombre hecho y derecho, no ningún crío idiota como la que tenía a su izquierda.

Bufando por enésima vez en aquel día, Portavoz y subalterna, finalmente, tras una larga jornada a la que pusieron punto y final en mitad de una silenciosa contienda de ligeros codazos y empujones por ver quién se quedaba con mayor espacio, lograron caer en el mundo de la inconsciencia en el momento en que el cansancio les pudo más que su recíproca e implícita antipatía.

Shadowmere, bajo el aguacero, vigiló el sueño de ambos con sus eternamente despiertos ojos de criatura sobrenatural.

* * *

El húmedo hocico de su fiel yegua sombría dándole suaves golpecitos en el hombro le trajo repentinamente al mundo consciente con todos los sentidos totalmente despiertos y alerta.

Abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con que él y su asesina habían cambiado posturas durante el sueño para acabar el uno en brazos del otro, la cabeza de la chica bajo su barbilla, de cara a su cuello, donde podía notar la calidez de su aliento incidir directamente sobre la piel.

Alzó una mano y acarició el negro hocico sobre él para informar a Shadowmere de que estaba despierto y, con sumo cuidado, se incorporó a medias para ver de qué le estaba avisando el animal.

Shadowmere, además de ser una montura ágil, rápida y eficaz, también poseía un alto grado de inteligencia (mayor que la de muchos mortales bajo el punto de vista de Lachance), que la convertían no sólo en una agradable compañía silenciosa, sino en una atenta y fiel guardiana.

Aún era de noche, todo a su alrededor estaba tremendamente oscuro y el Portavoz adoptó una postura en guardia, agachado y silencioso como el sicario traicionero que era, dispuesto a defenderse o a apuñalar por la espalda si lo considerase necesario. La chica y él, pese al discreto refugio que se habían buscado entre las extensiones rocosas circundantes al lago Arrius, estarían totalmente indefensos si les caía un grupo de hombres armados encima.

Oyó los pasos a menos de veinte metros de distancia, pasos no muy ruidosos, pasos que pretendían ser discretos, pasos de al menos dos personas.

Oculto de la mirada indiscreta de Masser y Secunda, Lucien Lachance se deslizó en pos del sonido cual araña hasta que se percató, no sin cierta sorpresa, que los pasos se tornaban cuesta arriba de los enormes montículos rocosos, justo a la izquierda de la cascada que precipitaba sobre el pequeño lago.

Cubriendo la distancia entre él y los intrusos rápidamente, el Portavoz localizó un pequeño camino de tierra apisonada oculto entre las rocas muy sutilmente. Y los desconocidos, al subir por ésa misma senda disimulada para el ojo indiscreto, se pararon enfrente de un saliente y, como por arte de magia, penetraron en él.

Intrigado, el imperial se puso de frente al saliente rocoso justo como había visto hacer a aquella gente, y, tras apartar una cortina de hiedras que colgaban por encima de la entrada, a modo de camuflaje, Lucien empujó la desvencijada puerta de madera que halló encajonada en la piedra gris oscura. Y penetró en una oscuridad sin precedentes.

Cuando sus ojos acostumbrados a la penumbra comenzaron a distinguir en mitad de las sombras los reflejos y las formas desiguales de una enorme caverna excavada en la roca, Lucien se detuvo un momento, dejando que sus cinco sentidos le llenasen bien de información.

Colocándose prudentemente el anillo de invisibilidad en el dedo anular, el sicario se pegó a las paredes de aquella gruta que iba en rampa cuesta abajo por el interior de la tierra y siguió de cerca a sus objetivos.

Tras cruzar el amplio corredor de piedra apenas sin respirar para no hacer ruido, el Portavoz fue a dar con una sala de buen tamaño y altura que presentaba dos puertas posibles: una reja propia de una fortaleza cerrada a cal y canto, y una sencilla puerta doble de madera.

Ambas estaban custodiadas por un par de acólitos encapuchados y nada parecía indicar que fueran a abrirse así por las buenas.

Por otro lado, las personas que Lucien había estado siguiendo se cambiaron de atuendo en cuanto se hallaron frente al guardia de la puerta de madera, calzándose el mismo tipo de túnica color vino que, al parecer, era el uniforme de rigor para ésta gente.

Saludaron respetuosamente al vigilante con una frase sencilla: _"Saluda al nuevo día"_ , y pasaron tranquilamente, confiados, con el rostro imbuido de algo parecido a la paz de los drogadictos tras el primer chute en muchos días, y desaparecieron al otro lado de la puerta cuando ésta fue cerrada por el guardián, quien no usó ningún tipo de llave para éste propósito.

Manteniendo en todo momento su frío y calculador pulso bajo control, Lucien Lachance, invisible al ojo humano, pasó por delante del guardián y trató de abrir la puerta despacio, con tiento y mano firme.

Pero no lo consiguió.

Aquella entrada, al igual que, posiblemente, la reja del otro lado de la sala, rezumaba energías místicas por cada minúscula grieta de su superficie.

 _Estupendo, un sello arcano mágico en vez de la clásica cerradura de una sola llave de toda la vida..._ \- ironizó el imperial, sumamente contrariado.

Menos mal que había optado por no apuñalar al vigilante, que si no... toda oportunidad de acceder al otro lado de aquella dichosa puerta se hubiera desvanecido como la niebla.

Lachance lo meditó un instante cuidadosamente.

Y decidió marcharse por donde había venido para avisar a su asesina antes de que, al no verle, le entrase la paranoia y fuera a buscarle ella misma por su cuenta.

La encontró aún dormida en posición fetal, arropada hasta la coronilla y abrazándose a sí misma mientras su fino cuerpecillo temblaba ligeramente por efecto de las bajas temperaturas que se gestaban a aquellas horas de la noche a la intemperie.

Shadowmere tenía la poderosa cabeza oscura inclinada sobre ella y le echaba el cálido aliento sobre la manta formando espesas vaharadas blanquecinas que producían un sorprendente efecto de humo, como si el hocico y las fosas nasales del animal estuvieran por dentro en llamas.

Pasándole la mano enguantada por las crines de ébano a su yegua sombría, el Portavoz se inclinó sobre la durmiente muchacha y la zarandeó suavemente por el hombro para que despertara.

La chica se revolvió un momento, hizo un agudo ruidillo somnoliento, como si fuera un animalito mimoso, y se arrebujó aún más en su manta. Estaba en fase de Sueño REM y no parecía muy receptiva con la inmensa mayoría de los estímulos cercanos, salvo el frío.

Tentado estuvo el Portavoz imperial de llevarla en brazos hasta el lago y arrojarla al agua helada para que, la próxima vez, aprendiera a dormir con un ojo abierto. Un buen asesino debe estar siempre alerta, a la que salta, pendiente en todo momento de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Lucien podía permitirse dormir algo más tranquilo cuando Shadowmere estaba a su lado, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera como costumbre despertarse al mínimo ruido sospechoso.

Por ello, y para darle una lección de disciplina y autopreservación, el hombre agarró a la chiquilla súbitamente de un brazo, la jaló hacia él retorciéndole la muñeca a la espalda y, en el momento en que notó cómo ella pegaba un brusco tirón, síntoma inequívoco de que acababa de despertar de golpe, la obligó a una postura arrodillada en la que él le hincó la rótula en la zona lumbar y, con la otra mano libre, le tapó la boca para que no gritara.

Teniéndola sometida de éste modo, acercó los labios a su oído y le habló con voz queda, siseante, oscura en mitad de la negrura de la noche invernal.

\- ¿Qué harías ahora en ésta situación, eh? - inquirió con una nota teñida de exasperación entre los graves matices de su voz - ¿Cómo te defenderías?, ¿cómo contraatacarías? ¿Puedes acaso escurrirte del agarre al que te tiene sometida una persona que te aventaja en fuerza, estatura y masa corporal?

Tempest temblaba como un flan en sus brazos y agradeció el tener la vejiga vacía porque, de lo contrario, se hubiera orinado encima del susto.

\- Imagínate las posibilidades. – continuó el Portavoz con dramático e inquietante énfasis – Una chica joven, sola, dormida, desarmada... en mitad del campo donde no hay guardias imperiales para protegerte. ¿Y si vengo a robarte y no me importa abrirte la garganta en el proceso?, ¿y si soy un maníaco homicida fugado de prisión?, ¿y si soy un perturbado y un violador o un esclavista proxeneta? Si duermes tan profundamente y no te percatas de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, te expones innecesariamente a cualquier clase de peligro.

Dicho lo cual, e intuyendo por el temblor y los ruidos que la chica estaba haciendo que, de un momento a otro, se echaría a llorar como una criatura, Lucien la soltó. Primero la muñeca, luego la boca.

La chica cayó hacia delante, jadeando, con el corazón a mil por hora y sudando como un pollo. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y trató de mantener el equilibrio y la cordura en mitad de un ataque de temblores que no se le irían tan fácilmente.

Dioses... se había quedado tan profundamente dormida porque, en algún rincón de su cerebro, tenía la idea de que, en compañía de Lachance, nada malo podría sucederle.

Y sin embargo, mira tú por dónde, el peligro era, básicamente, la quintaesencia de aquel hombre. ÉL era un peligro con patas.

 _No me llames Lucien, llámame Peligro... oh, por Akatosh... parece el nombre artístico de un travestí._ – pensó Tempest, tratando por todos los medios de buscarle la vuelta de tuerca a la situación, centrándose en imaginarse a su jefe con un vestido rosa de volantes antes que continuar temblando como un bloque de gelatina.

Al cabo de un minuto lo consiguió.

Sin embargo, habiéndole dado en todo momento la espalda al Portavoz, éste se acercó de nuevo a su oreja y, mientras la asía de los antebrazos y apoyaba el cuadrado mentón sobre uno de sus frágiles hombros, volvió a la carga con su arsenal de susurros paralizantes.

\- Adivina qué he encontrado mientras tú te dedicabas a piar en sueños, pajarillo. – comenzó con cierto tono de recochineo que a Tempest, pese al miedo, le hizo rodar los ojos inconscientemente – La Ermita de Mehrunes Dagon. Metida en una enorme cueva subterránea de las altas rocas que circundan el lago. Muy bien custodiada, con barreras mágicas que impiden el paso a todo aquel que no sea aceptado dentro del culto.

Aquella información dejó por un instante la mente de la joven imperial en blanco.

Bajo tierra... sin llaves... custodiada...

Menuda putada.

Se mojó los labios con la lengua un instante, tratando de sacar alguna idea de la nada. No era muy buena estratega para éstas cosas. Una cosa es infiltrarte _de extranjis_ para robar y salir por patas... y otra bien distinta es meterte en la boca del lobo, visible y vulnerable.

_Mierda..._

\- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos, jefe? - preguntó también en voz baja, contagiada por la manía del Portavoz de hablar como dos críos que se cuchichean secretitos al oído.

Lachance le echó un soplo de aire caliente en la ternilla de la oreja, consciente de la incomodidad que esto producía en la muchacha.

Que se aguantara, le tenía frito.

\- Tú, que te quedes aquí, vigilando el... campamento y nuestras pertenencias mientras YO me cuelo en su secta, consigo información y me agencio el Amuleto de Reyes. ¿Qué tal suena... asesina?

Tempest giró la cabeza a la izquierda, donde el otro tenía el mentón apoyado, para darle una mirada atónita.

\- Pero... ¿no voy a hacer nada entonces? - preguntó, patidifusa y... francamente, indignada. La misión era suya, no del jefe - ¿Pretendes que me quede aquí cuando la misión es mía y ésos hijoputas han matado a gente a la que apreciaba? Esto es ya algo personal, jefe...

Sin embargo Lachance, cínico como era en la mayoría de los aspectos de su vida, se echó a reír en voz baja.

\- Vamos, pajarillo... no me arruines la diversión cuando ésta sólo acaba de comenzar. – se burló, sumamente entretenido por la temeraria actitud ciega de la muchacha – Dime sólo una cosa: ¿a cuántos sectarios crees que podrás matar para salir viva de allí? - inquirió - ¿Cuántos de los que sobrevivan crees que darán la voz de alarma de que una chica con el pelo VERDE les ha arrebatado su triunfo? ¿Cuánta gente crees que te reconocerá en cuanto la noticia se corra como un reguero de pólvora? ¿Cuántos agentes encubiertos del Amanecer Mítico crees que te perseguirán a plena luz del día hasta cazarte como a un conejo?

Tempest pegó un respingo y consideró éstas preguntas detenidamente. Preguntas que no se le había ocurrido formularse en ningún momento desde que aceptara ser parte de los Cuchillas.

Tantas cuestiones resumidas en un simple puñado de conceptos: era ingenua, era débil y su aspecto era inoportunamente llamativo.

Dioses... qué difícil era todo, de verdad...

\- Por otro lado... - prosiguió Lachance con suma tranquilidad - ¿Cuántos hombres imperiales de mi edad y de mis características crees que habrá repartidos por la provincia de Cyrodiil? ¿A cuántos de ésos chiflados que vean mi rostro crees que dejaré que sigan respirando? ¿Cuántos segundos crees que dudaré en asestar la primera puñalada con el primer objeto punzante que encuentre más a mano...?

La joven se le quedó mirando a los ojos oscuros con una mirada confundida, no entendiendo en absoluto los motivos que empujaban a aquel hombre a meterse de cabeza en, probablemente, una de las misiones más suicidas que habría vivido a lo largo de su extensa carrera como asesino. No comprendía qué sacaba de todo esto... por qué prefería hacerlo él habiendo gente dispuesta para el trabajo.

Y es que no conocía bien a Lucien Lachance, quien tenía como máxima en su vida el concepto de que, cuando quieres algo bien hecho, es mejor que lo hagas tú mismo.

Y, habiendo tanto en juego, Lachance quería las cosas bien hechas, sin errores de cálculo, sin fallos, todo orquestado bajo su estricta supervisión.

¿Y quién mejor que él para llenar un santuario daédrico con la pureza redentora de la muerte? Aquello le hacía sentirse grande, poderoso.

En amplio contraste con éstos últimos meses, en los que había estado siguiendo las pistas falsas de un fantasma... un fantasma que parecía predecir el siguiente movimiento que el Portavoz daría en pos de los pasos de la sangrienta traición que ya se había cobrado nada menos que siete vidas de Hermanas y Hermanos Oscuros.

Con el tema de la traición dentro de la Hermandad se sentía impotente, perdido, asfixiado por las acuciantes demandas de su Oyente. Porque, a diferencia del resto de Portavoces de la Mano Negra, Lucien Lachance era el único que no tenía miedo de mancharse las manos y llenarse de mierda hasta el cuello.

Por ello, y solamente por ello, casi toda la carga de la responsabilidad en éste asunto recaía única y exclusivamente en sus manos.

Su deber era proteger a la Organización de cualquier peligro potencial que pudiera dañarla. Y eso incluía también la invasión desde el Oblivion.

Y aquí, desde luego, ni estaba solo ni carecía de pistas sobre las que trabajar.

Ser útil suponía un gran alivio para su persona.

\- Jefe... ¿estás seguro... de querer hacer esto? - le dijo la muchacha en aquel momento con aquella expresión de concentración absoluta que tenía el día en que habían hablado por vez primera.

El hombre imperial no lo dudó ni un instante. La duda era para los débiles.

\- Absolutamente. – sentenció, asintiendo con solemnidad para, segundos después, volver a captar los ojos de la chica con los suyos – Y ahora, ¿vas a ser un buen pajarillo?, ¿mmm? ¿Seguirás mis instrucciones tal cual te las dicte? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí con los ojos bien abiertos y la espada desenvainada? - la chica le miró alelada y asintió una vez – Si no vuelvo en veinticuatro horas... llama a tus compañeros Cuchillas del templo, buscad a un experto en sellos arcanos y arrasad con la Ermita. Si encuentras mi cadáver, informa a Vicente y responde a todas sus preguntas. Él sabrá qué hacer y a quién acudir. - dispuso con voz grave, serena, consciente en todo momento de en dónde se estaba metiendo y siendo honesto consigo mismo y con sus intenciones - ¿Vas a ser un pajarillo obediente?

Tempest asintió sin decir ésta boca es mía. Aquel tipo... los tenía bien puestos para entrar allí solo de infiltrado, como si tal cosa.

Aquello era, dentro de que sabía que era un hombre inquietante, sin escrúpulos, con muy mala leche y muy poca paciencia... casi admirable en una persona como él.

En aquel momento, y tal como estaban las cosas, el tipo se ganó su respeto. Completamente.

Lucien le dedicó una torcida sonrisa de satisfacción y, quitando el mentón de su hombro, le pasó una mano por la coronilla de pelo verde y se la despeinó un tanto, igual que si fuese una niña pequeña.

\- Buena chica. – murmuró poniéndose en pie, dándose la vuelta y acercándose a Shadowmere para hablarle al oído y darle instrucciones acerca de lo que podía hacerle a la chica en caso de que ésta intentara desobedecerle. La yegua profirió un leve resoplido de diversión y le guiñó un ojo rojo – Buena chica. – sonrió nuevamente Lachance pasándole una mano por debajo de la mandíbula oscura.

Tras aquello, el Hombre Oscuro les dio la espalda, no miró atrás y se internó rápidamente en las sombras nocturnas, que eran su medio natural, desapareciendo por completo de la vista de ambas féminas, humana y animal demoníaco, para, quizás, fundirse en la nada por toda la Eternidad.

Ni un solo ruido siguió a sus pasos.

Tempest y Shadowmere quedaron entonces en silencio, dejando que el ulular del viento llenara los oídos de ambas por un instante. La quietud de la noche se les antojó eterna, confortante.

Sin embargo, segundos después de aquella calma inusitada, la chiquilla imperial se encontró con un nuevo resoplido caliente golpeándole directamente en todo el rostro seguido de otro reguero de saliva dispuesto en vertical por la lengua áspera del animal sobre su mejilla derecha.

Tempest puso cara de asco y se limpió con una manga al tiempo que le daba una mirada de refilón al oscuro corcel.

Había cierto halo de diversión maligna dibujada en lo profundo de aquellos globos oculares carmesí.

\- Vuelve a hacer eso... – advirtió Tempest señalándola con el dedo índice – … Y te lleno las crines de nudos y de rastas.

Shadowmere bufó con socarronería.

Porque, de haber podido hablar, la muchacha humana aquella hubiera empalidecido con la contestación que ésta le hubiera dado en caso de atreverse a cometer semejante estupidez.

Definitivamente, iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga...

* * *

Lucien Lachance, hombre meticuloso en todas y cada una de las facetas de su vida, se había quitado la oscura túnica encantada de Portavoz de la Mano Negra y la había depositado, muy discretamente, perfectamente doblada en un lateral de la entrada a la caverna.

No le convenía que le vieran vestido de ésa guisa. Otra cosa no, pero un encapuchado de negro en un contexto como aquel sería lo primero que levantaría sospechas.

Le podían tomar por un nigromante, un mago, un agente... y no, casi prefería la camisa y los pantalones que llevaba debajo, de calidad media, muy apropiados para el estatus de ciudadano medio que pretendía aparentar.

Con el cuarto volumen de los _"Comentarios sobre el Mysterium Xarxes"_ en la mano, se aventuró fingiendo cierta sorpresa hacia el guardia que custodiaba la entrada sellada.

El hombre, un imperial como él de tez morena, mandíbula amplia y rasgos característicos de quien está acostumbrado a hacer deporte y blandir una espada, dio un paso al frente hacia Lucien, intrigado por el recién llegado.

\- Está amaneciendo. – dijo el tipo con tono neutro.

\- Saluda al nuevo día. – replicó el Portavoz con voz firme y convencida.

Aquello pareció bastarle al portero, quien manejó una sonrisa de contento y asintió.

\- Bienvenido, Hermano. Aunque es tarde, el Maestro sigue necesitando brazos bien dispuestos. – dijo el hombre mientras desbloqueaba el hechizo de la puerta - Puedes pasar a la Ermita. Harrow te llevará ante el Maestro para tu iniciación en el servicio de Lord Dagon. No te demores. El plazo de preparación casi ha concluido. El Tiempo de Limpieza está cerca.

Lucien asintió ceremoniosamente, no queriendo averiguar de momento en qué consistía ése llamado _"Tiempo de Limpieza"_ y ansioso de ver con sus propios ojos el qué se estaba gestando allí.

Si éste individuo le había dicho que "el plazo de preparación" ya casi había concluido, es que tenían entre manos algo muy gordo que, a éstas alturas, de no detenerlo AHORA, probablemente no habría otra oportunidad de hacerlo más adelante.

Por ello mismo atravesó un amplio corredor excavado en la roca y adornado con sendos tapices rojos que tenían representado en su parte inferior un sol amaneciendo bordado en hilo de oro.

Al parecer, la Hermandad no era la única... Organización ilegal con estandarte propio.

Le cortó el paso a medio camino un hombre dunmer de mirada inquisidora, ojos de un rojo apagado y cabello y barba de un día negros como la pez. Vestía la clásica túnica roja de la secta con la capucha retirada.

Cuando le tuvo de frente, el elfo le recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo con una sonrisa que no le gustó un pelo.

\- Soy Harrow, guardián de la Ermita de Dagon. – se presentó el dunmer con una voz aguda, dulzona, excesivamente suave - Al seguir el Camino al Amanecer oculto en los escritos del Maestro, Mankar Camoran, has conseguido un lugar entre los Elegidos. – le dijo con una mirada fija al tiempo que acortaba las distancias entre ambos, más de lo que Lachance tenía por norma permitir a los demás dentro de su espacio vital - Has llegado en el momento oportuno. Podrás tener el honor de iniciarte en la Orden con el propio Maestro. Como miembro de la Orden del Amanecer Mítico, el Maestro te dará todo lo que necesites. – le informó rápidamente, como si hubiera repetido aquellas mismas palabras cientos de veces - Dame tus posesiones y ponte esta túnica de iniciado. – ordenó sin preámbulos extendiéndole una de las túnicas rojas que había sobre una de las mesillas auxiliares en los laterales.

Y a Lucien aquello le agradó aún menos, no ya el hecho de que hubo de entregar su preciada espada de plata y las cuatro cosas que traía encima para disimular, sino que, al extender la túnica y darle un ojo crítico se percató de que el elfo aquel le había dado una justo de su talla, signo inequívoco de que le había tomado las medidas en el escaso minuto y medio en el que le había hablado.

Fue a ponérsela sobre la ropa cuando el dunmer le tomó de una de las muñecas y le frenó en su maniobra con la sonrisa aún permanente en sus labios oscuros y carnosos.

\- Creo que no me has entendido. – le dijo con voz melosa – Te he pedido _absolutamente_ todas tus posesiones... y eso incluye la misma ropa que llevas, Hermano.

El imperial se quedó de piedra unos segundos en los que los músculos de su brazo se tensaron bajo la mano del elfo hasta que, imprevisiblemente, se desasió de su agarre de un brusco tirón.

De modo que por ahí iban los tiros... el cabrón se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos y pretendía que se despelotase allí mismo delante de él para alegrarle la vista.

Unas narices, si el orejas largas aquel quería putiferio, que se largase a un maldito burdel para maricas, no te fastidia...

Dándole una mirada hosca del más absoluto asco, el imperial negó decididamente con la cabeza.

\- No creo que eso vaya a ocurrir, _dunmer._ – escupió despectivamente – Ni ahora ni nunca.

El elfo le dio una mirada, primero de sorpresa, luego de contrariedad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó indignado para, segundos después, recobrar la compostura - Te lo advierto: nadie abandona este lugar si no es como Hermano al servicio de Lord Dagon. – le avisó apuntándole directamente con un dedo enguantado - No me cabe duda de que... sabrás reconsiderarlo. Al haber llegado hasta aquí, has demostrado tu entrega y tu mérito. – añadió adoptando una vez más ésa actitud de colegiala seductora que tanto había repelido a Lachance desde un primer momento - Te lo pido por última vez: dame _todas_ tus pertenencias. El Maestro se las exige a todos los iniciados.

Pero el imperial se cruzó de brazos, no muy dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer... y menos en cuestiones como éstas. Era algo personal... sería incapaz de respetarse a sí mismo de ahora en adelante si se dejaba someter por un dunmer maricón.

Un tipo frente al que no pensaba desnudarse ni harto vino.

\- Sí, claro... - desdeñó con acerado sarcasmo tiñendo su voz grave – El Maestro exige que te entreguemos A TI nuestras ropas para que TÚ luego, en la soledad de tu cuarto, te las lleves a las narices y disfrutes como un tonto con un lápiz. – se burló con toda la mala sombra que le cupo en aquel instante – No, dunmer, no. Jamás me desnudaría frente a un tipo que pierde más aceite que un centurión dwemer escacharrado. Y es mi última palabra.

El elfo oscuro le miró hecho una furia, fuera de sí... dispuesto a cruzarle la cara a aquel desgraciado que había osado... que había osado...

\- Harrow, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? - oyeron ambos, imperial y dunmer, que preguntaba una suave y sensual voz femenina a sus espaldas.

La dueña de aquella voz era una mujer altmer con la piel más dorada que Lucien había visto en su vida. Parecía una pura sangre, oriunda directamente desde las Islas de Estivalia.

Tenía una barbilla puntiaguda, unos pómulos muy acentuados, unas cejas finas y plateadas dignas de una escultura y unos ojos almendrados de un verde intenso, como los de una serpiente venenosa.

No era demasiado joven, pero se notaba que era una mujer considerablemente bella... no en balde una alta elfa, vaya.

El guardián dunmer, Harrow, hizo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza hacia la recién llegada.

\- Mi Señora Ruma... éste... individuo imperial se niega a hacer entrega de todas sus pertenencias para entrar en la Ermita. – señaló con evidente disgusto al aún cruzado de brazos Lucien – Se lo he intentado hacer reconsiderar, pero...

Lucien bufó.

\- No. – declaró resueltamente – Lo que TÚ querías es que me desnudara aquí enterito, sólo para ti. Y no me da la real gana hacerlo. Búscate a otro al que embaucar, _dunmer._

Harrow casi saltó al oír aquello y, rojo de furia y de vergüenza, fue a contestarle cuando la mujer altmer, Ruma, hizo un gesto firme con la mano para indicar que no se le ocurriera abrir la boca bajo ningún pretexto.

Acercándose, la elfa se posicionó entre ambos hombres con una sonrisa conciliadora.

\- Vamos, vamos, querido Hermano. – dijo con aquella estimulante voz sedosa – Es sólo un mero trámite eventual que has de pasar para entrar en la Orden. ¿Tanto te cuesta acaso librarte de tu ropa mundana para cambiarla por una de nuestras hermosas túnicas?

\- No se trata de la ropa. – replicó Lachance ofendido – Se trata de que no deseo que ÉL me vea cambiarme. Ni más ni menos, querida Hermana. – añadió con voz zalamera, consciente del interés que, evidentemente, despertaba en los ojos de aquella mujer. Un interés infinitamente más deseable y prometedor que el de un elfo mariquita – Sin embargo, si fuera otra persona la que supervisase mi... mero trámite eventual...

La elfa, si bien primero sorprendida con la osadía, sonrió con absoluto placer al comprender lo que el humano aquel le estaba sugiriendo. Le gustaba el descaro de su atrevimiento.

\- ¿Sólo se trata de eso? - ronroneó sin perder la sonrisa para, acto seguido, depositar una mano en el hombro del atónito elfo oscuro a su derecha – Harrow, puedes irte. Yo le supervisaré.

\- ¿S-Señora? - atinó a decir el dunmer sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Ya me has oído. – dictaminó Ruma observándole con los verdes ojos de serpiente entornados – Puedes irte.

Y el tipejo, contrariado pero obediente como un corderito, se marchó hacia la entrada completamente indignado dando grandes zancadas en clara muestra de su desaprobación.

El imperial, arreglo a su palabra, no tuvo inconveniente en quitarse la ropa frente a aquella hermosa mujer, dejando que ella le observase a placer cuanto quisiera, para calzarse finalmente la túnica, los guantes y las botas que constituían el uniforme de aquella secta.

Ruma, como alta elfa criada con la más exquisita y elitista de las educaciones que Estivalia pudiera ofrecer, era una mujer con un alto sentido de la dignidad y del orgullo de su raza... pero algo le llamaba poderosamente la atención de aquel humano... no le parecía tan basto y tan vulgar como lo solían ser la mayoría de ésas pequeñas alimañas de caducidad pronta... No... aquel imperial, una raza casi tan orgullosa como la suya, era... atractivo, se movía con gracia y tenía un timbre de voz impactante, grave, fluido, inquietante...

Y a ella le gustaba mucho jugar con fuego, pero mucho, mucho...

Lachance, por su parte, no tuvo que esperar mucho para entender que su bien esculpido cuerpo había hecho mella en el ánimo de la altmer, quien no cesaba de repasarle entero de arriba abajo con ojos hambrientos mientras le guiaba con suma naturalidad a través de los pasillos subterráneos repletos de estandartes rojos y de antorchas colgadas en las paredes que, tras bajar lo que él entendió que serían un par de niveles, desembocaron en una puerta custodiada tras la cual la cámara principal de la Ermita en honor al Príncipe Daédrico del Caos y la Destrucción se abrió paso ante sus ojos.

El desnivel era inmenso, excavado en la roca de una forma más cuidada y abovedada, casi como el interior de una enorme catedral cuyo centro y principal motivo de adoración era una increíble estatua de piedra de varios metros de altura que representaba la deidad de Mehrunes Dagon como un ser vagamente humanoide, provisto de orejas puntiagudas, colmillos, cuernos, pezuñas y un portentoso juego de cuatro musculosos brazos en los cuales portaba un arma distinta en cada uno.

Frente a la susodicha estatua había una especie de atril de oratoria labrado en la roca detrás del cual se hallaba de pie la figura alta y delgada de un alto elfo vestido con una túnica azul que, en aquellos instantes, parecía estar dando una suerte de discurso.

El Portavoz imperial junto a la altmer Ruma descendió silenciosamente las escaleras que desembocaban en la parte más baja de la Ermita, donde los acólitos escuchaban como hipnotizados las palabras de su Maestro endulzarles los oídos.

La alta elfa le indicó que se detuviera al pie de las escalinatas de piedra que conducían al atril y Lucien, si bien la obedeció sin mediar palabra, anduvo más pendiente de las curvas que se insinuaban bajo la roja túnica que la mujer llevaba puesta que del discurso que en aquellos momentos estaba ofreciendo el que era, evidentemente, Mankar Camoran.

La atención no fue indeseada por parte de Ruma quien, halagada, dejó que aquel humano se regodeara en su vista. La hacía sentirse hermosa y ya eran muchos años desde que no había experimentado sensación igual.

\- ¡El Trono del Dragón está vacío, y tenemos el Amuleto de Reyes en nuestro poder! - exclamó el misterioso Mankar Camoran desde lo alto de su posición sobre la de sus fieles - ¡Pronto entenderéis que éstos casi dos años no han sido una espera en balde! ¡Alabado seas para tus Hermanos y Hermanas! ¡Grande será su recompensa en el Paraíso!

\- ¡Alabado seas! - exclamaron como orates los acólitos al unísono como una sola voz que diese alas a una misma alma colectiva.

Lucien desvió un momento su atención de la dorada mujer y se percató inmediatamente de que Camoran lucía el Amuleto de Reyes, la gema roja contrastada sobre el azul de su túnica, colgado al cuello como símbolo de su triunfo sobre la Humanidad.

No podía quitárselo allí en frente de tantos fieles que, a buen seguro se le echarían encima como una jauría de lobos rabiosos que, para colmo de males, no le temían a la muerte.

No... tendría que pensar en algún tipo de solución alternativa...

\- Oíd ahora las palabras de Lord Dagon. – prosiguió el altmer altísono al tiempo que llevaba una de sus finas manos de dedos largos hasta un curioso libro gris que reposaba sobre el atril de piedra y comenzaba a leer - _"Cuando vuelva a pisar la tierra, los fieles de entre vosotros recibirán su recompensa: estar por encima de los demás mortales para siempre. Y en cuanto a los demás: los débiles serán expulsados; los tímidos serán abatidos; los poderosos temblarán a mis pies y suplicarán el perdón."_

Ante aquellas palabras tan llenas de mentiras, Lucien hubo de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas la mueca de asco que amenazaba con pintarle el rostro entretanto que el resto de los acólitos, llenos hasta la médula de un fervor enfermizo, corearon a voz en grito:

\- ¡Ha hablado Lord Dagon! ¡Alabado seas!

Pero Mankar Camoran dio un paso atrás y alzó las manos en clara exigencia de silencio reverencial.

Las voces de sus fieles se apagaron de inmediato.

\- Vuestra recompensa, Hermanos y Hermanas. ¡La recompensa de la inmortalidad y la gloria eterna! – añadió con grandilocuente convicción – Las vidas entregadas a nuestra causa no serán un sacrificio en balde. Se avecina el Tiempo de Limpieza, ¡la grandeza de la Edad Mítica! - dijo como últimas palabras de despedida - Ahora regreso al Paraíso... ¡pero no será ésta una despedida definitiva! Pues yo retornaré a vosotros en compañía de Lord Dagon, con la llegada del Amanecer.

Dicho lo cual, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera evitarlo, el brujo altmer abrió un Portal Dimensional surcado de llamas y de fuego, semejante al Portón de Oblivion que Lucien había tenido la desdicha de cruzar hacía ya un par de días, de donde, por un instante, surgió un terrible calor abrasador que venía a indicar a qué infierno se enfrentaría Tamriel de hacerse realidad aquellas proféticas palabras.

Y Mankar Camoran desapareció en mitad de las llamas antes de que el Portavoz imperial tuviera tiempo de llegar a su altura para detenerle y hacerse con el Amuleto con todas sus consecuencias.

Sólo logró atisbar a través del fuego abisal una rendija hacia un lugar sombrío, nada que semejase ése supuesto Paraíso que había mencionado el brujo, y el calor se le escapó de entre las yemas de los dedos.

Así quedó, pues, Lucien Lachance: aturdido, furioso consigo mismo por no haberle podido frenar a tiempo... fracasado porque, con la desaparición del Amuleto de Reyes del Plano de Mundus, ya era imposible traerlo de vuelta de nuevo...

_A no ser..._

La mano de la mujer altmer, Ruma, acarició su hombro con cierta prisa que conocía bien, como parte de una seducción inconsciente a la que ella, como alta elfa, no se permitiría a sí misma tan fácilmente.

Lucien entendía cómo funcionaba la mentalidad de tales mujeres, sabía por dónde cazarlas y lo que ellas pretendían de él: seducirle y poseerle sin perder la dignidad.

El truco consistía en hacerlas creer que ellas tenían el control en todo momento.

\- Querías hablar con el Maestro, ¿no es así? - le susurró en voz baja, malinterpretando su imprevisto arrojo, inclinándose levemente sobre el oído del humano ya que era un par de pulgadas algo más alta que él – Temo que ésta ha sido su última aparición en Mundus hasta la llegada de Lord Dagon... pero no has de temer, él volverá imbuido de gracia divina y sus manos portarán alivio y redención para sus discípulos. Podrás hablar con él más adelante, te lo aseguro. Yo me encargaré personalmente de que lo hagas.

Lucien la observó un momento en silencio, barajando diversas opciones en su estratégica mente.

El libro. La escritura sagrada de Mehrunes Dagon, el infame Mysterium Xarxes.

Mankar Camoran lo había dejado allí, en el santuario, a la vista de todos.

Tal vez no hubiera podido hacerse con el Amuleto de Reyes... pero aquel libro suponía la clave esencial para abrir un portal entre ambas realidades.

Tenía que hacerse con él costara lo que costase. Y aquella belleza dorada entraba en sus propósitos ya que, al ser ella allí una figura de poder, si lograba engatusarla tendría mayor libertad de movimientos.

\- Perdona que te lo pregunte de éste modo, pero ¿es que acaso tienes contacto frecuente con el Maestro, querida Hermana? - se atrevió a preguntarle a Ruma al tiempo que ésta le conducía a un altar de piedra situado a los pies de la titánica estatua.

Ella sonrió enigmáticamente.

\- Es mi padre. – replicó en un susurro para, tras contemplar la mirada sorprendida del hombre imperial a su derecha, darse la vuelta con objeto de hablar en voz alta y clara al resto de acólitos de la secta - ¡Tenemos un nuevo Hermano que desea unirse al servicio de Lord Dagon! ¡Recibidle con las manos alzadas y la mente preclara!

Y todos los fieles alzaron sus manos al cielo, invocando un extraño cántico colectivo en una lengua desconocida.

\- Has venido a nosotros para dedicarte plenamente a servir a Lord Dagon. – le dijo la altmer con ceremoniosa seriedad girándose de nuevo hacia él - Este pacto debe sellarse con licor rojo, la sangre de los enemigos de Lord Dagon. – en esto que extrajo una daga de acero de entre los pliegues de su roja túnica y se la tendió con un elegante gesto de muñeca – Toma ésta daga y ofrece a Lord Dagon el licor rojo del sacrificio como promesa de tu propia sangre, que será suya al final.

Lucien, por fin viendo la ventaja a su favor de un arma en mitad de aquel rebaño de locos, tomó la daga de sus estilizadas manos enguantadas con una sonrisa torcida, henchido a su vez de un disfrute perverso al saberse dueño de una vida... y de muchas más en función de cómo fuera asiendo del pescuezo a aquellos miserables uno por uno para rebanárselo de un corte limpio en silencio.

El sacrificio al que Ruma Camoran se refería era la figura inconsciente de un argoniano que yacía desnudo, con la blanda carne escamosa expuesta al frío, sobre un altar de piedra teñido de rojo a consecuencia de las, seguramente, anteriores víctimas que habían visto el fin de sus días allí tumbadas.

Lucien no dudó y, encomendando sus acciones y su devoción a Sithis, le apuñaló justo en el centro del corazón, dejando que la fría sangre del reptil se derramara oscura y lenta sobre la piedra helada.

Seguidamente a éste cruel acto de febril veneración, hombres y mujeres, contagiados de aquella ambición engañosa de inmortalidad, comenzaron a gritar emocionados, vehementes en su delirio, ciegos al aciago destino que les aguardaba en medio de la Eternidad de fuego y cenizas del Oblivion.

El asesino imperial limpió la hoja del puñal pulcramente con un paño que encontró a un lado del cadáver y se lo enfundó en su cinturón.

Se giró un momento y pudo percibir la aprobación y el subrepticio deseo nadando en los ojos verdes de la mujer altmer.

\- Bien hecho. – susurró ella con voz grave y ligeramente ronca, como un gato juguetón relamiéndose los bigotes ante en plato de leche que tiene entre las zarpas - Ya eres miembro de la Orden del Amanecer Mítico de pleno derecho, uno de los Elegidos. Tu vida pertenece a Lord Dagon.

\- Es todo un honor para mí... - comenzó diciendo Lucien con su tono más sugestivo - … Que se me haya concedido el privilegio de haberme iniciado en la Orden tras un discurso del Maestro... por medio de su hija, una mujer tan despiadada como hermosa.

Sabía por dónde estirar los hilos... cómo retorcer las palabras, cómo agasajar a una mujer de su porte... y lo estaba consiguiendo, lento pero seguro.

Ruma Camoran era, por supuesto, reacia a éste instinto, bajo y animal a su juicio, pero terriblemente sugestivo, y máxime con un humano semejante.

Le podía el morbo de lo que las nobles de su casta consideraban prohibido... un hombre de clase social inferior a la suya... un humano nada menos... pero tan... carismático...

Y ése orgullo soberbio que había mostrado antes, frente a Harrow... ah, era algo refrescante tras tanto tiempo dirigiendo aquel rebaño de mansos borregos de excelente disposición, sí... pero pobres de sesera.

Decidió que hablaría un rato con él, quería saber su grado de intelecto... su educación, su ingenio, su inventiva...

Y Lucien Lachance no la defraudó. El imperial entretejió finos hilos de exquisito coloquio en torno a su audaz y afilada lengua, amasó bien el ego de la elfa, la cumplimentó de manera educada y sin excederse, intercambió pareceres... habló de tierras por las que había viajado por sus años de juventud... incluyendo la barbárica Skyrim, repleta de nórdicos salvajes y pendencieros, pero cuajada de una belleza paisajística sin igual...

Y ella, finalmente, cayó en sus redes.

Fue guiándole por los interminables pasillos que conformaban la enorme guarida... y quedaron solos finalmente en la sala que ella le mostró como el almacén donde guardaban las pertenencias terrenales de los nuevos iniciados.

Lucien archivó cuidadosamente toda ésta información en su cerebro, teniendo en cuenta a dónde volver para recuperar su espada, y, segundos después, tuvo las manos impacientes de Ruma Camoran recorriéndole la espalda con coqueta discreción.

\- Debes saber que el Tiempo de Limpieza está muy cerca, querido Hermano. – le susurró nuevamente al oído desde detrás, descansando sus finas manos enguantadas finalmente sobre sus hombros – Sólo esperamos una palabra de mi padre para abrir el Portón definitivo al Oblivion... Cuando Lord Dagon en persona pise Mundus, nuestra victoria será completa. Él gobernará Tamriel y la Edad Mítica será restaurada. - añadió apoyando sus deliciosos labios sobre su oreja izquierda y dándole un ligero mordisco de anticipación.

La mujer, evidentemente, le estaba dando a entender lo que deseaba de él sin remilgo alguno y Lucien Lachance, siempre dispuesto a complacer al género opuesto en tales materias, y máxime cuando se trataba de una criatura tan hermosa y ardiente como ella, se dejó conducir sin poner objeciones de ninguna clase hasta los aposentos privados de la hija de Camoran, donde ella le desnudó con ansia contenida y le empujó de espaldas sobre su mullida cama, sobre la cual se posicionó a horcajadas encima de él para comenzar a disfrutarle tal y como a ella le gustaba disfrutar de los hombres: cabalgándolos como una amazona desatada y sensual que busca las experiencias más duras y más... estimulantes.

Era la primera vez que se permitía tener un humano entre sus sábanas y consideró a éste merecedor de tal privilegio... manteniéndole siempre debajo, como su orgullo y sus derechos de nacimiento se lo exigían.

Lucien permitió que le dominase, consciente de que más le valía dejarla exhausta y complacida para, una vez se hubiera dormido, comenzar con su plan de sustracción y evasión.

Lo cual no quería decir, ni de lejos, que no se fuera a llevar por delante unas cuantas vidas que ofrecería en honor a la Madre Noche y al Pavoroso Padre.

Y Lucien Lachance, asiendo con fuerza las inquietas caderas de su amante altmer, sonrió con enfermo deleite al imaginar el baño de sangre con el que purificaría aquel antro de pérfida devoción suicida.


	20. "Viejos escritos, memorias distantes"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 19: _Viejos escritos, memorias distantes._**

* * *

La Hija de la Tempestad se hallaba en aquellos instantes arrebujada en las mantas que la preservaban del mordiente frío y sentada sobre el saco de dormir mientras empuñaba de frente su ligera katana akaviri... más entontecida y adormilada que un oso perezoso... hasta el momento en que, imprevisiblemente, se encontró con un ligero golpe en el hombro que, muy gustosamente, la yegua sombría del jefe le dispensó por décima vez en aquella noche interminable.

Tempest aspiró por la nariz, meneó la cabeza de lado a lado para despejarse y observó al animal sobrenatural frente a sí con ojos cansados.

\- Dame un respiro, ¿vale? Entre tú y el jefe sólo me habéis dejado dormir tres malditas horas hoy...

Shadowmere resopló reprobatoriamente. Valiente subalterna vaga había ido su jinete a escoger ésta vez...

La joven bostezó una vez, se rascó por detrás de la oreja con el mango de la katana y trató de recordar las tablas de multiplicar de memoria.

\- Tres por una es tres... tres por dos son seis... tres por tres son nueve... tres por cuatro... - Tempest pestañeó y volvió a bostezar con los ojos lagrimosos del sueño y del frío – Joder, jefe... sal de una vez, sal de una vez...

No quería pensar en que le habían matado... no quería tener que ir a buscar a Jauffre y a los demás para entrar en combate con un grupo de chalados cultistas que se lanzaban a cortarte el cuello al más puro estilo suicida...

No quería darle explicaciones a Vicente sobre aquello. No quería más líos... tan sólo...

Oh, mierda, lo único que deseaba en aquellos instantes era echarse una buena cabezadita.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos muy lentamente hasta que un nuevo golpe en su hombro le detuvo en su tentativa. Shadowmere la contempló con los rojos ojos entornados a modo de advertencia.

\- Te lo estás pasando pipa, ¿eh? ¡Démosle a Tempest bien por el culo! – bufó descontenta – Pero claro, como tú eres un demonio eso de descansar te la suda por completo...

De haber tenido cejas, en aquel momento, la oscura yegua hubiera enarcado una de ellas con prominente sarcasmo.

A veces incordiar a los mortales le resultaba un pasatiempo extremadamente grato.

Y más para una criatura atemporal como lo era ella, pasando de generación en generación de asesinos dentro de la Hermandad Oscura...

Lucien Lachance no había sido su primer jinete ni sería el último... pero se había ganado un lugar distintivo en el escalafón de sus respetos.

Aquella cría, por el contrario, no. Y el mero hecho de incordiarla distraía sus extraordinarios sentidos de ser sobrenatural de la paulatina inquietud que, poco a poco iba adueñándose de ambas en función de la cantidad de horas que el Portavoz llevaba fuera.

Su misión era proteger y vigilar a aquella diminuta mortal, evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez fuera de contexto.

El resto sólo sería un rápido desplazamiento de un lado a otro, el principal motivo de su existencia.

La chica, con el aire frío, estornudó ruidosamente y luego sorbió por la nariz.

\- Valiente mierda de tiempo... - musitó Tempest, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer a plomo dormida – Que salga ya, por favor, que salga ya...

La impaciencia de la pequeña humana no era ajena a la yegua sombría que reposaba como una estatua frente a ella, imbuida de calor corporal que se desprendía en ráfagas de ligero vapor de su negra piel por efecto de los grados bajo cero.

Ella también se sentía intranquila. Quería a su jinete de vuelta ya.

Aunque... pensándolo en frío... conociendo como conocía al Portavoz humano, era más probable que, en aquellos instantes, estuviera con las manos empapadas de la sangre de sus enemigos antes que ahogado en un charco de la suya propia.

* * *

Y no andaba muy descaminada aquella mera sombra del Vacío en sus cábalas en lo que a Lucien Lachance respectaba.

Porque el imperial, en aquellos instantes, era puro latido, pura adrenalina fluyendo a toda velocidad como una droga de fuego por sus venas... pura fuerza incontenible en sus deseos más oscuros mientras una lluvia de sangre le cubría entero como un manto de negra pureza que le invitaba, a cada paso, a saciar su cada vez más desmedida sed de muerte.

Sabía lo que estaba experimentando, ya le había ocurrido antes, incontables veces, más en su juventud que ahora dado el férreo control que mantenía sobre sus instintos más básicos de dominación y supremacía.

Estaba sintiendo abandonarse al más absoluto descontrol de toda la violencia y la brutalidad que llevaba siempre consigo metida en la cabeza, en lo más recóndito de su cerebro... un hambre voraz imposible de saciar, una rabia terrible que le atenazaba el cuerpo como garfios de hierro incrustándosele en la carne.

Sólo había necesitado la daga, ésa insignificante daga ceremonial que le habían ofrecido para el sacrificio del argoniano sobre el altar de aquel repugnante Daedra... y, tras desfogar sus apetitos sexuales con aquella elfa exuberante, la matanza había dado comienzo.

No le había costado mucho dejarla rendida, jadeante, perlada de sudor brillante como gotas de rocío sobre su piel de oro, dormida como una diosa en su lecho de blancas sábanas con sus largos cabellos de plata esparcidos por doquier como los afluentes de un río sin fin.

Le había disgustado un tanto el tener que cortar una garganta tan grácil y hermosa, adecuadamente larga para éste propósito.

Pero Lucien no sólo amaba la belleza... o lo que él considerase bello a sus ojos; sino también disfrutaba destruyéndola, tomando para sí un instante el esplendor fugaz de lo que acababa de exterminar para enviarlo siempre con toda su fe a los brazos terribles del Pavoroso Padre Sithis.

Por ello mismo se había admirado de la delicadeza que tuvo la desafortunada mujer al morir, del horror mudo reposando en sus magníficos ojos de serpiente... del grito que nunca llegó a brotar de sus labios, de la exactitud con la que su sangre se derramó sobre el lecho hasta convertirlo en una réplica exacta del altar de piedra donde tantas vidas inocentes habían sido sacrificadas en honor a un pérfido demonio cuya máxima era la destrucción de todo lo conocido.

Tras aquel increíble instante de sublimidad cortada en flor, sus sentidos se habían despertado fieros y su razón desarrolló alas propias y voló lejos de allí a anidar temporalmente en otro lugar.

Calzándose tan sólo los pantalones que recuperó del almacén de pertenencias, el asesino se había arrastrado veloz como un lagarto para ir degollando un centinela tras otro por la espalda e ir repasando las distintas salas de aquellas cavernas interminables sajando vidas en silencio, atrapándolas en sus habitaciones y atrancando las puertas para iniciar un fuego que se fue propagando a toda velocidad por el complejo subterráneo.

No dispuso de mucho tiempo, pero, tras recuperar sus pertenencias y obstruir las salidas, fue derecho a la gigantesca sala del Santuario donde, frente a la efigie del mismísimo Mehrunes Dagon, se apropió del Mysterium Xarxes.

La venenosa magia daédrica que portaba aquel libro tan poderoso como temible le traspasó como una aguja al rojo vivo por todo el sistema nervioso, provocando que, por un instante, la vista se le fuera y no viera venir de costado al odioso guardián de la Ermita, el dunmer Harrow, espada en mano, con la intención de cobrarse no sólo aquella traición sin precedentes, sino la humillación por la que aquel vulgar humano le había hecho pasar en presencia de la hija de Camoran.

Lucien recibió un nada desdeñable corte en el antebrazo que interpuso entre su cabeza y la hoja de plata del elfo oscuro para, segundos después, rodar ágilmente por el suelo de piedra y atravesarle el tobillo a su contrincante de una puñalada.

El elfo, presa de aquel dolor insoportable al habérsele astillado varios huesecillos en una zona tan importante y que soportaba gran parte del peso del cuerpo, cayó de rodillas profiriendo un alarido de dolor que capacitó al sicario imperial para situarse a sus espaldas, asirle con ambas manos del cráneo y, de un rápido y poderoso movimiento, partirle el cuello con un terrible crujido.

Harrow cayó sin vida de bruces hacia delante y, como activada por un resorte, la estatua de Mehrunes Dagon se derrumbó sobre sí misma, provocando una avalancha de rocas tal que al Portavoz un pelo le faltó para rodar escaleras abajo, llenándose de moratones en el proceso, y no morir aplastado.

El resto fue salir, medio ciego y con el Xarxes bajo el brazo, hacia la puerta sellada, abrirla desde dentro de una patada, empalar al vigilante con la espada e ir corriendo hacia la salida donde, tras recuperar su túnica negra, se precipitó de bruces contra el manto de nieve que cubría la tierra del exterior.

Pese al frío, Lucien Lachance encontró casi refrescante y vivificadora la punzada gélida del hielo sobre su carne expuesta.

Calzándose las botas, la camisa y la túnica de la Mano Negra, se arremangó la manga del brazo herido y enterró éste en el suelo nevado un minuto hasta que el flujo de la sangre disminuyó por efecto de la contracción arterial al frío y, con el hielo quemándole la carne, la herida quedó parcialmente taponada. De momento serviría el apaño, una vez llegara al campamento buscaría alguna poción, vendas o similar.

Tras aquello suspiró con evidente alivio y le dio una mirada crítica al tomo daédrico que yacía a su lado sobre la nieve.

La cubierta era clara, de un blanco nacarado brillante desgastado y raído por los bordes y en cuya portada sólo mostraba, repujado en piel oscura, el carácter daédrico de la _"oht",_ equivalente en el alfabeto latino a la "O" común.

Lucien Lachance no es que entendiera de daédrico demasiado, pero podía identificar su alfabeto pese a no tener ni la más ligera noción del lenguaje que empleaban los demonios. Y dedujo que la "O" no podía venir de otra cosa que del nombre "Oblivion", el Plano donde habitaban los dieciséis Príncipes Daédricos y sus aberrantes creaciones y donde, para su mucho disgusto, había tenido que poner el pie aquella primera vez.

Y algo le decía que no sería ni de lejos la última.

El hombre imperial se quedó mirándolo muy fijamente... perdido en sus contornos brillantes, embebido por una extraña sensación que le decía... o más bien le _gritaba_ que abriera aquel libro... que desentrañase sus misterios insondables, escritos en sangre página por página.

El brillo se desvaneció de sus ojos oscuros y su rostro severo perdió la expresión. Aproximándose al volumen sumido en una especie de trance, Lucien Lachance tomó entre sus manos de nuevo el temible Mysterium Xarxes y retiró la cubierta nacarada que separaba sus ojos de las páginas...

Un agudo grito desdoblado le perforó los sentidos, haciéndose eco en su mente, y los ojos del imperial se mantuvieron abiertos en su totalidad cuando la retorcida escritura del Xarxes se los acuchilló a traición.

Su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de tortuosas imágenes y sus oídos a llenarse de voces que le instaban a la esclavitud de los sentidos... a entregar su alma a Dagon y a presentarle como ofrenda el tierno corazón de la muchacha de cabellos verdes que aún le estaría esperando junto a Shadowmere, muerta de frío y preguntándose dónde estaría.

_"Tú que te bañas en la sangre de tus enemigos..."_

_Cállate..._

_"Tú que ansías el poder de dominar por encima de cualquier otra cosa..."_

_Déjame..._

_"A ti que nada te importa... salvo tú mismo..."_

_¡Déjame en paz!_

_"Ven a mí... sé mi adalid del Caos y la Destrucción. Yo puedo otorgarte aquello que deseas, mortal, puedo hacerte el hombre con más poder sobre Mundus... ¡O puedo destruirte sin piedad alguna si te niegas a obedecerme!"_

\- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! - vociferó el imperial a voz en cuello hasta desgañitarse, pegando un brusco tirón de su cabeza hacia atrás para romper el agarre psíquico que le atenazaba la mente - ¡Sal de mi cabeza, demonio!

Una vez sus ojos fueron apartados de aquellas páginas malignas y el libro se cerró al caer a varios metros de distancia del Portavoz cuando éste se liberó de la influencia del Daedra, Lucien Lachance se encontró retorciéndose tumbado en mitad de la nieve gritando como un orate y tapándose los oídos con las manos como un vulgar chiquillo de preescolar.

Una vez se percató de que la voz se había desvanecido y que estaba solo en mitad del bosque, el imperial tomó aire, se relajó, se incorporó de rodillas en la nieve y buscó con la mirada el Xarxes.

Contempló el tomo con gran recelo, se puso los guantes para no tocarlo con las manos desnudas, se lo puso bajo el brazo y, calándose la oscura capucha sobre el rostro para protegerse del gélido viento ululando entre las copas de los árboles de hoja perenne, Lucien Lachance emprendió su camino cuesta abajo hasta el improvisado campamento que habían montado él y su problemática asesina adolescente.

La encontró tiritando de frío, blandiendo su pequeña katana akaviri de frente como le había dicho que hiciera, con la nariz colorada, las manitas bajo los guantes ateridas y una mirada fija de sueño que parpadeaba a intervalos de diez segundos mientras su aliento se deshacía en pequeñas nubecillas de vaho. A su lado, Shadowmere le echaba el aliento sobre los hombros para darle algo de calor.

La yegua sombría fue a recibirle contenta en cuanto se percató de su presencia y el imperial le pasó una mano por las crines distraídamente. La sobrenatural criatura bajó un momento el morro negro hacia el brazo del Portavoz, donde éste tenía asido el Mysterium Xarxes, olisqueó el tomo brevemente e hizo un agudo resoplido de asco, como si le hubieran dado a oler pimienta.

\- Sí, querida, coincido plenamente: éste libro es obra de un engendro despreciable. – asintió Lachance susurrándole en la oreja a Shadowmere con voz profunda y agotada – Y, como tal, debe ser tratado con extrema cautela.

Desvió la vista hacia la pequeña muchacha sentada sobre el saco de dormir y ésta tardó un momento en reaccionar a su presencia. El sueño y el frío le habían entumecido los sentidos.

No queriendo volver a discutir con ella acerca de temas de supervivencia y tomando nota mental de la intensa instrucción que debería dispensarle, si no él, tal vez Vicente o Teinaava, Lachance se arrodilló a su altura y la encaró de frente.

\- Presta atención, querida niña. – comenzó a decir con aquella voz suya que, casi inmediatamente, captó el interés de la chica – La Ermita de Dagon ha sido destruida y, con ella, un nutrido grupo de la secta del Amanecer Mítico... pero Mankar Camoran ha escapado y se ha llevado consigo el Amuleto de Reyes.

La joven abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos azul eléctrico y le observó un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la desafortunada noticia.

\- Entonces... ¿se acabó?, ¿ya no hay nada que hacer...?, ¿no hay esperanza para el Imperio...? - musitó en voz muy baja con la nariz congestionada, sumamente perdida, no teniendo una idea muy precisa de cómo les diría aquello a Jauffre y a...

_Martin... lo... lo siento... Ya no..._

Bajó la cabeza sumamente deprimida y, como si toda fuerza hubiera abandonado su cuerpo también, dejó caer lentamente la fina katana akaviri hasta que la hoja de ésta rozó suavemente la superficie del saco de dormir.

Sin embargo pronto la mano enguantada de su Portavoz encontró su mentón y se lo alzó para que pudiera verle bien el rostro.

\- No pensarás que me he metido en aquel antro de locos sólo para volver con las manos vacías, ¿verdad, pajarillo?

La chica le dio una mirada confundida.

\- Si bien el Amuleto de Reyes no obra en mi poder, en su lugar he traído esto conmigo. – dijo con una extraña sonrisa mientras mostraba a la confusa Tempest el libro nacarado que portaba bajo el brazo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - inquirió la joven enarcando una fina ceja verde - ¿Para qué puede servirnos ése libro?

La indescifrable sonrisa de Lachance no abandonó sus labios.

\- Esto, mi escéptica muchacha, es el Mysterium Xarxes. – explicó orgullosamente – El libro sagrado de Mehrunes Dagon.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Si encontramos a algún especialista que sepa leer daédrico, tal vez hallemos la forma de seguir a Mankar Camoran a través de la Dimensión del Oblivion y arrebatarle la Gema Real de la Casa Septim. Al ser el libro sagrado de un Daedra no me extrañaría que éste fuera tan arrogante como para codificar portales de acceso a su Plano, tentando al infortunado que lo lea a entrar en su diabólica Dimensión de perfidia.

Tempest se rascó un momento detrás de la oreja y reprimió un bostezo de sueño. No entendía ni torta de lo que su, evidentemente, culto superior le estaba diciendo.

\- Pero... - dijo insegura, tratando de hilar pensamientos medianamente coherentes dentro de su muy agotada cabeza - ¿Mankar Camoran no había escapado? Bastaría con seguirle la pista en vez de tener que descifrar ése tocho para crear un portal al Oblivion...

Lucien se armó de paciencia. Aquella mujer... Sithis, qué lerda era...

\- Camoran escapó a otro Plano conectado con el Oblivion. – explicó – Algo que él denominó "El Paraíso". No se trata de un simple Portón al Oblivion, sino una Apertura Dimensional a una creación daédrica particular.

\- ¿Como el Plano _Sombras Peligrosas_ de Nocturnal? - inquirió la joven acordándose de lo que había leído acerca de los Príncipes Daédricos y sus dominios particulares y de la relación de accesos a sus Planos ya destruida cuando la academia de los Magos de Batalla, la famosa Battlespire o Aguja de Batalla, fue atacada treinta y seis o treinta y siete años atrás por las fuerzas del propio Mehrunes Dagon y dejada literalmente en ruinas.

Lachance volvió a sonreír, muy fugazmente ésta vez, pero sonrió. Al menos la chica tenía la inquietud de adquirir conocimientos.

\- Algo parecido, sí. – confirmó el Portavoz – De modo que, contando con ésta ventaja, más nos valdría ponernos en marcha hacia Bruma para que informes a tu Maestro Cuchilla y éste te diga qué quiere hacer con el libro... aunque mi primera sugerencia sería buscar a un especialista en daédrico, como he dicho antes, de la Universidad Arcana y ver si puede trabajar con él.

La joven asintió, renaciendo de nuevo en ella la esperanza de poder recuperar el Amuleto de Reyes. No quería darse por vencida tan fácilmente, su mente no admitía un fracaso tan temprano... y, además, si el jefe decía que aquello era el Mysterium Xarxes... ¿quién era ella para cuestionarlo?

Extendió una manita enguantada hacia el tomo que el hombre imperial portaba bajo el brazo... pero éste se la detuvo en el aire.

La muchacha, aún sorprendida le dio una mirada de no entender.

Su superior, en cambio, negó sistemáticamente con la cabeza. Si el libro demoníaco aquel se había logrado adueñar un instante de su mente... no quería ni pensar en cómo le afectaría a la chica. Lo mismo perdía el juicio y se abalanzaba de improviso a cortarle la garganta.

\- Yo lo guardaré. – dijo secamente al tiempo que envolvía el tomo cuidadosamente en la manta que les había servido para guarecerse del frío en sus escasas horas de sueño compartido y le hacía un fuerte nudo doble, asegurándose de que la chica, de querer abrirlo, se viera en serias dificultades intentándolo.

Tempest le observó con ojos somnolientos anudar la manta para, sin soltar el preciado paquete que constituía la única esperanza de encontrar a Camoran, comenzar a revolver impunemente entre sus cosas, dentro de su bolsa de viaje.

Quiso ir a decirle algo, pero la cabeza le iba a ralentí y sólo pudo contemplar cómo su jefe se adueñaba de una de las pociones de salud que llevaba siempre consigo por si las moscas y, tras descorcharla y arrojar el tapón donde mejor le vino, bebérsela a grandes tragos de golpe, sin parar ni un solo momento para tomar aire.

Aquel tipo...

_Pero qué... morro tiene..._

La chica le contempló boquiabierta ventilarse su preciada poción para, tras manejar una leve mueca de asco ante el evidente mal sabor del mejunje en cuestión, remangarse la túnica y examinarse cuidadosamente el antebrazo, que lucía en aquel instante, además de otras marcas viejas, una nada desdeñable línea blanca que recorría la piel en vertical desde el inicio de la muñeca hasta casi el codo.

El bebedizo había hecho su trabajo.

 _¿Tanto te cuesta pedir POR FAVOR una jodida poción curativa?_ \- pensó Tempest mientras le daba un gesto ceñudo a su desconsiderado superior – _Ser educado es gratis, ¿sabes?_

Pero Lucien Lachance, ajeno totalmente a estos pensamientos y con un punto de vista totalmente diferente acerca del trato para con sus subordinados y sus pertenencias, comenzó a recoger el improvisado campamento en silencio mientras la chica se le quedaba mirando fijamente aún con somnoliento enfado.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantada como un pasmarote mientras lo recojo todo o vas a ayudarme? Tenemos prisa, ¿sabes? - le increpó la voz de Lachance con una ácida nota de crítica.

Negando con la cabeza, Tempest se dispuso a cumplir con su parte mientras trataba de no rechinar los dientes.

Definitivamente, tener a aquel individuo de jefe no era ya sólo una prueba de templanza y paciencia, sino una represión del instinto más básico de depositarle gentilmente una linda patada en la entrepierna.

* * *

Una vez se hallaron a las puertas del Templo del Soberano de las Nubes tras las frenéticas dos horas de viaje a lomos de Shadowmere, veloz ésta última como una centella y acuciada por la inquietud que percibía en el ánimo de su jinete, Tempest estaba que se caía de sueño.

Las primeras luces del amanecer les hirieron la vista al desplegar su manto de oro sobre la nieve fulgurante de las montañas y ambos humanos sentados sobre aquel animal sobrenatural de ojos sanguíneos se sobrecogieron ante la imponente majestuosidad de la cordillera del Jerall, que desgarraba el cielo ligeramente rosado como dientes de una enorme mandíbula abierta a la bóveda celeste.

A Tempest siempre le había atraído el misterio circundante a las montañas, a sus solitarios habitantes que vivían separados de la sociedad y sus ruidos; cazadores acostumbrados a las bajas temperaturas, a los animales salvajes, a los pronunciados desniveles de terreno y a las cuevas que surgían de la superficie de la montaña como poros de una piel que guardaba bajo sus muchos kilómetros de roca y tierra extraordinarios secretos aún por ser desvelados.

Para Lachance, por el contrario, las montañas sólo suponían un relativo refugio estratégico en el que más valía no rastrillar más de la cuenta si no se quería acabar jugando al juego del ratón y el gato con un bárbaro montañés al que tantos metros por encima del suelo hubieran afectado severamente al coco y que, en caso de darse la situación de escasez de animales, fuera detrás tuya con la intención de ensartarte de un lanzazo el gaznate, despellejarte y asarte colgado de un espetón.

Eso sin mencionar el tema de las cavidades subterráneas, repletas de cadáveres conservados en hielo, ausentes de toda luz y pobladas de una flora casi tan extraña e inquietante como su fauna.

El tema de las alimañas que habitaban bajo tierra, y máxime en Skyrim y todas las cordilleras que lindaban con la provincia nórdica, era un asunto en el que Lucien Lachance prefería no pensar demasiado.

De joven, siendo Silenciador de la anterior Portavoz a cargo del Santuario de Cheydinhal antes de que la mataran en una misión, Nadene Veleth, le enviaron a Skyrim para seguirle la pista a un mercenario que se había ganado los rencores y antipatías de varios de sus anteriores empleadores por trabajar mal y con muy poca discreción.

El tipo en cuestión era un alcohólico sin remedio, pero que, estando ebrio, era cien veces más eficaz que cualquier otro compañero de profesión. Lucien se vio en serias dificultades esquivando cepos y trampas ocultas en pos de los pasos de aquel chalado que, finalmente, le llevaron hasta la cadena montañosa de El Pálido, al Sudeste de la ciudad de Lucero del Alba.

Acabó entrando por inercia en una de tantas cavernas laterales que daban acceso a la complicada red subterránea de las montañas para, tras ir dando trompicones por los corredores excavados en la roca a oscuras y con cada vez menos oxígeno, desembocar en nada menos que una enorme ciudadela dwemer circular perfectamente acondicionada y en torno a la cual, con el paso de los milenios, se habían ido desarrollando formas de vida vegetales que, supuso que por evolución, iluminaban la gigantesca bóveda que se extendía a varios kilómetros bajo tierra con brillos fosforescentes.

El sitio habría sido digno de admirar en su belleza, mezcla de naturaleza imposible y tecnología punta... si no hubiera sido porque el lugar en cuestión estaba lejos de estar vacío.

El por aquel entonces Silenciador había tenido no sólo que perseguir a su presa a través de una pseudo-necrópolis a rebosar de maquinaria dwemer, sistemas de ventilación, ascensores bloqueados y bóvedas que amenazaban con derrumbarse de un momento a otro; sino hacer frente a toda una población de asquerosos y sanguinarios falmer que, para contrarrestar el hecho de que veían menos que un topo tuerto, utilizaban esclavos humanos que, a una orden suya (que consistían básicamente en chillidos y sonidos inarticulados), atacaban _ipso facto_ al desafortunado intruso que tuviera la mala suerte de ser detectado.

Los falmer habían sido antaño elfos de las nieves, _mer_ de la talla evolutiva y espiritual de los antiguos altmer antes de convertirse en seres vacíos, retorcidos, deformes y ciegos.

Las crónicas recogían que, con la llegada de los nórdicos desde Atmora, el continente helado, los falmer fueron subyugados por los barbáricos humanos y esto les obligó a pactar con los dwemer, quienes les consintieron coexistir con ellos bajo tierra... a cambio de su vista.

Todo eran meros escritos, leyendas y conjeturas, naturalmente... pero lo que era seguro es que, elfos o no, los falmer eran criaturas implacables, con las que resultaba imposible entablar contacto de manera medianamente civilizada, de tal modo que Lucien acabó encabezando la lista de el ser vivo más buscado por aquellos lares después de que, cansado y harto de tanto correr, apuñalara a su presa rabiosamente una vez logró acorralarla y ésta, posiblemente para cerciorarse de que su asesino no salía de allí con vida, hizo todo el ruido posible y se desgañitó berreando como un gorrino a las puertas del matadero hasta que expiró su último aliento.

Lo demás había sido esconderse, respirar lo mínimo y arrastrarse al más puro estilo cucaracha por los tenebrosos corredores a través de los que había entrado.  
Habían sido muchos años desde aquello y la Veleth llevaba también lo suyo criando malvas desde aquel incidente que la mandó a tres metros bajo tierra y a él le catapultó a su actual puesto de Portavoz. Lucien Lachance era ahora un hombre importante, que no acometía contratos suicidas a cada dos por tres, con obligaciones propias de su rango en la Hermandad.

Y sus obligaciones, según su criterio, le instaban ahora, pese a darse a conocer ante la Guardia Personal del Emperador como... aliado del fardo miedica que llevaba atrás de bulto y que era nada menos que la famosa Heroína de Kvatch... a entrar formalmente dentro del templo akaviri aquel.

La verdad es que Lucien, al contrario que muchos asesinos del gremio, jamás había renunciado a la vida pública del todo desde su temprana incorporación a las filas de la Hermandad Oscura.

Él era un hombre de mundo, no le importaba dar a conocer su nombre de pila (que no su apellido ya que los imperiales con apellidos bretones no eran lo que se dice frecuentes), y su mucho ego demandaba ser recordado... al menos en las memorias de las mujeres que dejaba con vida y con las que se acostaba.

El sonoro bostezo de su asesina y la sensación de notar cómo la cabeza de la chica acababa apoyada en su espalda le devolvió al mundo real e hizo un movimiento brusco con los músculos posteriores para que se despejara y no le acabase usando de almohada.

\- No es momento de dormir, pajarillo. – siseó impaciente - Necesito que llames a los guardias del templo para que nos abran. Se fiarán más de tu voz que de la mía.

Tempest pestañeó varias veces alelada, se frotó los ojos con fuerza para eliminarse las legañas de sueño y, tras bostezar sonoramente por enésima vez, hizo bocina con las manos y exclamó:

\- ¡Ah del Templo!

Lucien se puso inmediatamente un dedo en el oído. El bocinazo de la chica se lo había dejado medio sordo.

Tras unos segundos en los que ambos imperiales oyeron ruido de pasos metálicos, una cabeza embutida en un casco akaviri se asomó por encima del muro... por no decir solamente el casco...

\- ¿Quién va?

Tempest resopló. Cyrus. Siempre era Cyrus el que tenía que tocar los cojones, como si no reconociera su voz tras las muchas veces que había estado yendo y viniendo al Templo...

\- ¡Tu abuela! - exclamó la muchacha con sueño y de mal humor - ¡Cyrus!, ¡burro más que burro! ¡Soy Tempest! ¿Se te ha olvidado ya mi voz o es que tienes las orejas llenas de nieve?

El hombre se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente desde su posición más alta tras el muro de piedra.

\- ¡Vaya, Tempest!, ¡no te esperábamos tan temprano! - exclamó aún con risa en la voz - ¡Llegas justo para el cambio de turno! ¿Te apetece una rondita de guardia de ocho horas, moza? Te daré una manzana si te portas bien.

\- ¡Pues yo te untaré mantequilla en la cara ésta noche mientras duermas como no me abras! - replicó Tempest tratando de no reírse - ¡Tengo sueño!

Lucien Lachance, a todo esto, rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Además de lerda, infantil.

Al otro lado del muro sin embargo se oyeron risotadas y, una vez el pesado portón principal terminó de abrirse de par en par, un guarda rojo, el susodicho Cyrus, bajó a recibir a su Hermana Cuchilla para encontrarse con la inesperada sorpresa de que no iba sola.

La expresión de alegría del hombre cambió súbitamente y se quedó con la mirada clavada fijamente en el individuo de negro que la acompañaba a caballo. Y no le gustó un pelo ni el susodicho individuo ni la inquietante montura sobre la que venían sentados él y la chica.

Descendiendo rápidamente de lomos de Shadowmere, Tempest se acercó a su Hermano Cuchilla, consciente de la mirada que le estaba dando al jefe.

\- Es de confianza, Cyrus. - le dijo en voz baja al tiempo que ponía su pequeña mano enguantada sobre el hombro acorazado del guarda rojo - Me ha ayudado con el tema de la investigación sobre el Amanecer Mítico y ha recuperado algo que podría sernos de gran utilidad. Tenemos que hablar con Jauffre.

\- Tempest... - comenzó el hombre humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua sin saber muy bien cómo actuar en aquella inusual situación - Sabes cuáles son las normas... ¡no puedes traer a un desconocido así por las buenas al Templo del Soberano de las Nubes! ¡El anonimato del Señor Martin podría peligrar al exponerle a una situación como ésta!

Tempest torció la boca y enarcó las cejas.

_Si yo te contara lo que éste sabe, Cyrus... si yo te contara..._

\- Su presencia nos conviene, Cyrus, te lo digo yo. - dijo la chica en voz aún más baja, tratando de disuadirle - Sabe luchar, sabe cerrar Portones, le tiene manía a los Daedra... me ha sido de gran ayuda.

En realidad lo había hecho todo él...

El guarda rojo se rascó la base de la nuca bajo el casco, pensativamente.

\- Muy bien, yo no quiero saber nada de esto. - resolvió con un gesto brusco de su mano enguantada - Pero como intente algo, tendrá las espadas de todos los Hermanos Cuchillas trinchándole como a un pavo relleno.

Tempest se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, no queriendo ni pensar en cómo se tomaría ése comentario su muy irascible Portavoz y, girándose, instó a éste último con un gesto de la mano a guiar a Shadowmere hacia el interior de las murallas.

El hombre imperial subió las escaleras a lomos de la yegua sombría de tres poderosas zancadas y, una vez los cascos del equino golpearon con fuerza el patio empedrado, desmontó con una mirada fiera, desafiante, viniendo a imponer su oscura presencia en mitad de la aislada comunidad de soldados.

La muchacha y el guarda rojo le siguieron a paso vivo y, mediante gestos tranquilizadores con las manos, calmaron los sorprendidos ánimos de sus compañeros ante tan inesperada visita.

Tempest le indicó a Lachance la ubicación de los establos para que dejase a su yegua sobrenatural descansar junto al resto de caballos vulgares y silvestres, que profirieron agudos relinchos inquietos en cuanto la demoníaca presencia de Shadowmere vino a llenar el lugar con su negrura abismal y sus ojos rojos.

Guiando hasta en interior de la estructura a su superior, Tempest recordó la primera vez que había visto a la tenebrosa montura de Lachance, apenas unos días antes, cuando invocó la presencia del animal a una prudente distancia del templo.

Le había bastado con encontrar un charco de agua en mitad de la nieve, independientemente de si ésta estuviera o no limpia, y se había posicionado de frente.

Tempest recordaba que en ningún momento le había visto mover los labios al imperial, de tal modo que entendía que no estaba empleando ningún tipo de energía mística en conjurar a la criatura.

No.

Lo único que había hecho había sido... esperar.

Y entonces el agua se había teñido paulatinamente de un negro brillante, como alquitrán, y éste nuevo líquido había comenzado a, literalmente, hervir.

Seguidamente a la aparición de las burbujas por efecto de la ebullición, había surgido una intensa humareda negra acompañada de un sonido semejante a cascos de un caballo lejano venido de ninguna parte.

Y la yegua sombría, en toda su gloria, había surgido de la humareda caliente, como un espíritu tenebroso del Más Allá, rodeada de un halo de extraordinaria belleza sobrenatural que sobrecogió los sentidos de la joven Tempest, la cual, de no ser porque su jefe la había montado literalmente en la silla, jamás se hubiera subido a lomos de un ser semejante.

Aunque tuviera aspecto de caballo, Tempest tenía la certeza de que aquella cosa era en realidad mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Y no sentía ningún deseo de hallar respuesta a éste enigma. Ni por asomo.

Así pues, apartando al caballo demoníaco del jefe de sus pensamientos, la chica le llevó ante Jauffre quien, si bien no se mostró muy complacido con la presencia de aquel extraño entre los muros del templo, sí mostró verdadera inquietud por la ausencia del Amuleto de Reyes y cierto alivio cuando Tempest le notificó que, pese a no haber podido detener a Mankar Camoran en su huida, sí habían logrado hacerse con el Mysterium Xarxes.

\- Deberías llevárselo a Martin ahora mismo. – le dijo el viejo Maestro a Tempest, no sintiendo ningún deseo de tocar el desgastado libro de cubierta nacarada que el hombre de negro le mostró – Búscalo en la Gran Sala. Ha estado inquieto desde que te marchaste y apenas si ha dormido.

\- ¿Qué tiene Martin que ver con esto? - inquirió la muchacha extrañada, deseosa de ver a su amigo, sí, pero no muy convencida de llevarle una cosa semejante. Si el jefe no le había dejado ni tocar aquel tomo daédrico sería por algo – Necesitamos un erudito que sepa daédrico. Yo había pensado en preguntar por la Universidad Arcana...

\- No. – Jauffre había negado sistemáticamente con la cabeza de forma solemne – Si éste es, en verdad, el libro sagrado de Mehrunes Dagon, los sectarios del Amanecer Mítico querrán recuperarlo... y en la Ciudad Imperial estaría más expuesto a ser robado. Baurus me contó lo que os sucedió en las alcantarillas y me explicó que allí también tenían ubicado un Santuario particular.

Tempest casi había saltado al oír aquello.

\- Baurus... ¿sigue vivo? - preguntó esperanzada.

\- Así es. – confirmó el viejo bretón – Volvió aquí tras tu desaparición. Temimos lo peor, pero él disipó nuestras dudas diciendo que, seguramente, te habrías marchado discretamente para salvar el cuarto libro de los _"Comentarios sobre el Mysterium Xarxes"_ , la pieza clave fundamental para hallar el paradero de la Ermita del Amanecer Mítico. Al parecer no se equivocó al respecto. – sonrió levemente para, tras observar de nuevo al hombre encapuchado que acompañaba a Tempest, ensombrecer el rostro – También me habló de usted... y de los pocos escrúpulos que demostró al apuñalar al llamado Mentor cuando se reunió con él para, tras dejarle hablar, matarlo sin contemplaciones.

El Portavoz le dio una mirada de oscura arrogancia.

\- Hice lo que consideré que debía hacer. Usted a lo suyo y yo a lo mío. – replicó secamente.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle de qué conoce a Tempest? - inquirió Jauffre con la misma sequedad.

Lucien Lachance entonces le dio una enigmática sonrisa torcida. Tempest tragó saliva.

\- Usted manda a su muchacha a que consiga dinero para que otros se metan en su lugar de cabeza a las Fauces del Oblivion. Yo la empleo, le doy tareas que hacer y, si las cumple adecuadamente, le pago por ello. – explicó muy tranquilamente.

\- ¿Puedo saber en qué consisten ésas tareas?

\- Lo que yo encargue a ésta joven y a las otras personas que empleo no es asunto suyo, me parece, ni tampoco lo que yo haga con mi dinero, si eso es lo que ahora va a preguntarme. – siseó el imperial con tono despectivo – Como he dicho: cada uno a lo suyo. La aparición de éstos Portones ni me agrada ni me parece un juego o una cosa a la que deba enfrentarse una sola persona, y menos alguien tan desentrenado como ella. – añadió señalando a la cada vez más empequeñecida Tempest con un gesto de la cabeza – Por lo tanto esto me concierne. Lo que hagan ustedes para el Imperio no es de mi incumbencia. ¿Me he expresado con la suficiente claridad?

Jauffre nada dijo ya que nada podía decir y se limitó a asentir en silencio. Además, en realidad no sabía con quién estaba tratando en realidad. Lo que le preocupaba era la clase de ocupaciones que le daría aquel individuo a la chica a cambio de dinero.

Porque no se fiaba de las intenciones de aquel tipo de negro pero nada de nada.

Ella no parecía triste ni avergonzada... pero sí algo nerviosa. Esperaba por el bien de Tempest que no estuviera acatando órdenes de algún desaprensivo al que le gustasen las jovencitas y les pidiera hacer cosas... denigrantes.

Esperaba de todo corazón que no fuera así.  
Se despidió pues de la joven y de su siniestro acompañante y éstos caminaron tranquilamente hacia la Gran Sala del templo, donde las katanas con los nombres grabados de los Hermanos Cuchillas caídos adornaban la parte superior de la sala como una suerte de mosaico simétrico de metal.

Allí, tal y como les había indicado el viejo Maestro Cuchilla, encontraron a Martin, quien trataba de serenar sus muchos nervios con algo de lectura liviana acompañado de una valeriana tal vez cargada un tanto en exceso de azúcar.  
En el momento en que oyó la voz de Tempest llamarle cerró su libro de un golpe seco, se levantó de su asiento e, ignorando por completo la oscura presencia detrás de la chiquilla, corrió a abrazarla sumamente aliviado.

\- ¡Has vuelto, sí!, ¡has vuelto vivita y coleando, mi pequeña amiga! - exclamó al tiempo que reía nerviosamente. Aún se sentía desazonado y sumamente inquieto, había estado todo éste tiempo temiendo por la chica, y máxime cuando ése hombre llamado Baurus llegó diciendo que había desaparecido - ¿Estás bien?, ¿no te han hecho nada? - preguntó atropelladamente al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo y la asía de los hombros.

Tempest negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

Tras ella, la afilada mirada marrón de Lachance bajo su capucha se entornó.

\- Ha sucedido algo, ¿verdad? - dijo Martin intuyendo inconscientemente la verdad – No has logrado recuperar el Amuleto, ¿a que no?

Tempest negó con la cabeza sin perder aún la sonrisa, pero la suya era ahora una mirada triste.

\- Ya lo suponía. – dijo Martin con una sonrisa de comprensión – Hubiera sido mucha suerte y mucha casualidad que hubieras logrado siquiera verlo. No te preocupes.

\- Tenemos el Mysterium Xarxes, Martin. – dijo la joven haciendo un gesto con la mano abarcando al hombre detrás de ella.

\- ¿"Tenemos"...? - Martin pareció no entender hasta que, al alzar la vista, se topó con la mirada de halcón de Lucien Lachance observándolo sin pestañear, tal y como había hecho con Jauffre minutos antes – Tempest, ¿quién...?

\- Mi nombre es Lucien Lachance, señor Septim. – se apresuró a presentarse el Hombre Oscuro con su habitual voz grave, arrastrando las palabras – Y nos han indicado a la muchacha y a mí que le diéramos esto. – dijo sucinto al tiempo que le mostraba impasiblemente la cubierta nacarada del Xarxes.

Martin pegó un respingo y dio un paso hacia atrás abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos celestes en el momento en que posó la vista sobre el libro.

\- ¡Por Los Nueve! ¡Esa cosa es peligrosa de verdad! - exclamó, repentinamente asustado por las maliciosas voces que percibía manar directamente de las páginas ocultas tras la cubierta.

\- Efectivamente, es un artefacto daédrico bastante peligroso, he de decir. Dagon tiene directa conexión psíquica con aquel que lo abre. – confirmó Lachance procurando no pensar en su desagradable experiencia con el librito de las narices.

Tempest miró a ambos hombres, primero con asombro, luego con temor.

_Por eso no querías que lo tocara... ésa cosa es un portal directo a la mente._

\- Mankar Camoran lo usó para abrir una entrada a una creación daédrica que él denominó "el Paraíso". - prosiguió explicando el Portavoz – Creemos que, de poder descifrarse, podría servir de nexo de unión entre ambos Planos.

Martin entonces le observó mejor, con más atención, la cautela tiñendo su rostro.

Aquel hombre... al margen del Xarxes, había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar con él... la manera que tenía de moverse, de gesticular... el tono de voz grave y la extravagante pronunciación según en qué palabras... y la mirada, aquella mirada agresiva sin precedentes que parecía clavársele a uno en la nuca...

Bendito Akatosh, aquel tipo tenía algo que era completamente anormal. ¿De dónde se lo habría sacado Tempest? No le hacía a la muchacha con semejantes compañías... ella no tenía nada que ver con la cara oscura de la vida ni de las gentes sombrías que habitaban por ésos lares. Tempest era única, joven, buena y perfecta dentro del concepto idealizado que tenía de ella en mente.

Sin embargo, y casi frenéticamente, tuvo una descarga repentina de lucidez, de recuerdos que creía haber enterrado hacía largo tiempo; y la revelación de el por qué la visión de aquel hombre le perturbaba de aquella manera se le hizo tan clara, tan nítida, que casi se le atragantó en los escasos segundos en los que su cerebro procesó tal pensamiento.

Sanguine.

Martin entonces miró horrorizado al imperial vestido de negro, que seguía hablando con el rostro impenetrable bajo la capucha, como quien contempla al león dispuesto a despedazar a su presa.

Recordaba aquello. Habrían llovido ya casi veinte años desde aquel día fatal, pero el rostro del hombre, un muchacho por aquel entonces, se le había quedado grabado a fuego en la memoria.

Recordaba las orgías en honor al Príncipe Daédrico del Libertinaje, la Gula, la Embriaguez y las Costumbres Relajadas. Él había sido un muy devoto seguidor de estas celebraciones que siempre acababan en sexo desenfrenado acompañado al día siguiente de una resaca descomunal.

Y en una de ésas noches locas le vio. No era uno de los habituales y parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. No habló apenas y aquellos ojos marrón oscuro jamás parpadeaban.

Era un joven de una sensualidad intensa, con un cuerpo trabajado y fuerte, pura fibra y músculo. Su cabello era oscuro al igual que su mirar, su voz era grave y medida, muy suave, muy sugestiva. Sus movimientos fluidos y gráciles como los de un bailarín.

No es que fuera una belleza, ni mucho menos. Martin había visto desfilar por las fiestas en honor a Sanguine mancebos de una hermosura y delicadeza tales que bien se les podría haber confundido con mujeres. Y aquel joven no tenía nada de femenino o delicado en absoluto, sino más bien al contrario.

Pero poseía un encanto natural que le hacía sumamente interesante, deseable.

Y peligroso, eso también.

Martin visualizó la noche en que aquello ocurrió: había bebido mucho y se sentía desorientado con los besos impacientes que le estaba dispensando una bretona de piel blanca como la leche y cabello negro como el azabache. No recordaba su nombre. Probablemente nunca se lo dijera o él había estado demasiado borracho como para importarle. Los encuentros sexuales allí eran así: sin preguntas, sin compromiso, sin nadie que pusiera en tela de juicio toda aquella algarabía, sin reglas.

Si te gustaba alguien ibas, te lucías un poco, dabas a conocer lo que tenías que ofrecer... y si las dos partes consentían, pues se pasaba directamente al lío. No hacía falta ganarte a nadie con palabras y nadie se ofendía si no aceptabas.

Y los encuentros homosexuales, múltiples e incluso desviados estaban a la orden del día. A él no le iban los hombres y tampoco es que sintiera curiosidad por experimentar la carnalidad con otras especies, antropomorfas o animales. Le gustaban las mujeres humanas y las _mer_. Punto.

Lo normal allí era estar con el mínimo atuendo o como los dioses les trajeron al mundo. Martin ya iba por su segundo ligue de aquella noche y estaba ebrio y en cueros tratando de enfocar el rostro joven y liso de aquella bretona morena que no paraba de besarle y lamerle el cuello, la clavícula y el pecho hasta que tuvo la turbadora a la par que deliciosa idea de bajar por su estómago con su lengua inquieta para llegar a la entrepierna donde, francamente, no tardó mucho en hacerle reaccionar como era esperado y en poner en práctica el moralmente incorrecto y subversivo arte del sexo oral.

Durante ése breve lapsus de tiempo consiguió centrar la vista en un punto a lo lejos donde su atención fue capturada casi inmediatamente por la imagen de aquel muchacho tranquilo de mirada inquietante.

¿Qué edad debía de haber tenido?, ¿veinte, veintiún años...? Martin no creía haberle visto nunca y se le hacía raro ver a un joven de sus características completamente sobrio y sin acompañamiento.

Le anduvo observando un rato, más por centrar su atención y despejarse un poco que por otra cosa. Había algo inusual en él, algo que no podía situar y que, pese al evidente atractivo del chico, le traía una sensación desagradable en la parte alta del espinazo.

Iba vestido con una toga negra que le llegaba hasta los pies y que dejaba al descubierto la clavícula y parte de los hombros de manera un tanto provocadora que dio pie a que muchos de los varones presentes con inclinaciones homosexuales le observasen sin disimular sus muchas ganas de tenerle. Incluso hubo alguno que se atrevió a hacerle proposiciones, o eso asumió Martin por las reacciones que dedujo de la lectura de sus rostros.

Sin embargo el joven, pese a hacerlo con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios, negaba con la cabeza e ignoraba sistemáticamente las atenciones recibidas mientras parecía buscar algo con los ojos.

Martin en ése momento había dejado de observarle ya que la vista se le fue en el momento en que alcanzó el clímax por obra y gracia de la morena que tenía entre sus piernas.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando estaba en plena faena no sabía si con la bretona o con otra, que volvió a ver al mismo joven paseando tranquilamente en compañía de dos jovencísimas imperiales que parecían totalmente embelesadas oyéndole hablar.

Martin no había captado palabra de la conversación, probablemente dulces naderías dichas con mucho tino, pero podía percibir el timbre de voz del muchacho: grave, tranquilo y con una manera muy particular en la pronunciación de ciertas palabras, como si las arrastrase.

Las chiquillas, no más mayores de dieciséis años probablemente, estaban prendidas de su túnica, cada una con la cintura rodeada por uno de los brazos del joven, y a ratos le besaban a él en los hombros o en el cuello, o bien se besaban entre ellas en los labios, tal vez para excitarle, tal vez porque las excitaba a ellas.

Entonces, en una de ésas, él agarró del pelo a la que lo tenía más largo y la besó con bastante violencia, pero a ella no pareció disgustarle en absoluto y se arrimó más a él mientras que la otra intentaba manosearle metiendo las manos por los pliegues de la túnica.

Martin acabó y los tres jóvenes salieron de su campo visual para internarse en lo que a él le pareció la densidad arbórea.

Y pasó una hora entera antes de que viera por tercera y última vez al chico, que volvía solo por el mismo sitio por el que había desaparecido con las muchachas y traía ésta vez una sonrisa de tijera en el rostro.

Jamás se le había olvidado a Martin aquella mueca plagada de dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados, aquella manera de ensanchar las fosas nasales, de fruncir los músculos de la cara... pero lo más escalofriante del conjunto eran sus ojos.

Unos ojos que brillaban como dagas relucientes en mitad de aquel bosque de noche. Unos ojos en los que se reflejaba perfectamente el sentimiento del disfrute perverso, del desprecio más absoluto por todo lo que le rodeaba, de la frialdad más paralizante.

Aquellos eran los ojos de un demente.

Y el chico le había mirado, o eso creyó Martin, paralizado y borracho como se hallaba. Nunca olvidaría su cara, su expresión de como si supiera quién era él y que sabría a quién acudir en caso de airear su vergonzosa afiliación con Sanguine.

Y desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de las dos adolescentes imperiales. Tenían signos de violencia y a una de ellas la habían degollado mientras que a la otra la habían abierto en canal con la misma precisión con la que se realiza una vivisección y se habían llevado el corazón y la mitad del hígado.

Martin se había enterado de los detalles escabrosos por medio de los rumores entre los sectarios, no porque viera los cuerpos personalmente. Pero ya tenía clara una cosa: el joven había ido expresamente para cargárselas, no para unirse a los rituales daédricos.

Que hubiera sido por venganza personal, por medio de algún contrato mercenario o, menos probable, para conseguir órganos humanos frescos (lo cual explicaría la toga negra y la extracción, si es que realmente se trataba de un nigromante) ya no lo sabía. No lo volvió a ver y, como nadie conocía al muchacho, el asunto había quedado ahí.

Pero ahora, casi dos décadas después, teniendo al hombre aquel delante de sus narices y en compañía de Tempest hizo que a Martin se le revolvieran los intestinos y luchase contra el raro impulso de llamar a las armas a los Cuchillas y que arrestasen a aquel individuo.

No tenía pruebas, no tenía la certeza al cien por cien de que se tratase de él, pero... oh, bendito Akatosh... pese al miedo visceral que estaba experimentando en aquellos instantes ante la presencia del encapuchado, tenía muy claro que, como le encontrase a Tempest un solo rasguño fuera de lugar... haría lo imposible por hacerlo desaparecer del mapa.

Lucien Lachance, por su parte, había concluido sus explicaciones y era perfectamente consciente de la mirada de aversión que le estaba dedicando el sacerdote.

No es que le agradase la evidente antipatía que provocaba en aquellas personas... pero era un hombre del pensamiento de que más valía ser temido que amado. Y si aquella gente decidía temerle, pues que así fuera.

Repuesto de su miedo y de la impresión, Martin arrebató rápidamente el libro de las manos al Hombre Oscuro, notando la fuerte oleada de dolor que le atravesó de los pies a la cabeza al tomarlo.

Lachance se quedó un momento confuso, no consiguiendo entender cómo el cura aquel se lo había logrado quitar... tan alegremente...

\- Mis disculpas. – se excusó Martin rápidamente – Ha sido, si bien un gran riesgo, también una buena idea el traerlo aquí. Yo lo guardaré. Conozco varias formas de protegerme de su poder maléfico.

\- Cuidado, Martin... - musitó Tempest, insegura, notando la repentina indignación de su superior al haberle sido birlado el tomo daédrico de aquella forma.

Martin le dio una mirada seria a su joven amiga, obviando los ojos punzantes del otro imperial posarse sobre su cuello.

\- Manipular secretos oscuros, o simplemente leerlos, puede ser, efectivamente, muy peligroso, Tempest. – explicó con voz pausada – Diré a mi favor... o quizás en mi perjuicio, que me considero... capacitado para traducirlo sin temor a que su terrible influencia haga mella en mí. – explicó con aire, si bien decidido, su voz en cambio se hallaba teñida de un cierto pesar que no pudo contener – Si la clave para acceder al Paraíso de Mankar Camoran está aquí, sabré encontrarla. Sólo necesito tiempo.

La chica le dio una mirada confundida.

\- ¿Puedes descifrar ésa cosa?

El sacerdote imperial asintió.

\- Procediendo con cautela y con el tiempo suficiente, sí.

\- ¿Y cómo es que sabes daédrico, Martin?

\- Lo estudié en la Universidad Arcana. – aclaró el hombre escuetamente – No deseo hablar de ello ahora y creo que debería ponerme con esto lo antes posible. – añadió rápidamente dándose la vuelta y procurando evitar en todo momento la mirada del siniestro hombre de negro – Descansa. Come algo, Tempest. Tienes ojeras.

Desorientada por la repentina introversión y actitud evasiva de Martin, Tempest quiso ir tras él cuando, imprevisiblemente, la mano enguantada de Lachance la detuvo en su idea.

\- Déjale solo, querida niña. – le susurró al oído – Si algo le ocurriera, ya están los Cuchillas para frenarle en caso de que Mehrunes Dagon intente adueñarse de su mente. Come si gustas, descansa un poco y pongámonos en marcha. Mi tiempo libre expiró hace dos días y deduzco que la Mano Negra se estará preguntando dónde me he metido, del mismo modo que Vicente, a buen seguro, se estará preguntando acerca de ti.

La joven imperial no dijo nada y se dejó llevar por la mano de su Portavoz hasta las cocinas, donde la observó con la mirada fija comer con desgana un par de rebanadas de pan con tomate.

Aquellos últimos días habían sido muy largos... demasiado, incluso para él. No era sólo la chica la que estaba exhausta.

Ambos habían empezado el año, francamente, con demasiadas cosas en qué pensar y un exceso de tareas siempre pendientes por completar.

Y ellos, mal que les pesase, sólo eran humanos.


	21. "Historia de un asesinato y otras minucias"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 20: _Historia de un asesinato y otras minucias._**

* * *

\- _¡Baurus!_

_El guarda rojo se había girado en una primera instancia sorprendido para, tras ver de quién se trataba, mostrar una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver prácticamente todas las oscuras encías de la parte visible de los dientes._

\- _¿Cómo te va, desaparecida?, ¡casi pensé que te habías colado accidentalmente por una de las tuberías y tendría que ir a buscarte a la desembocadura del Rumare antes de que se te comieran los peces!_

_No le había parecido que estuviera enfadado, ni por asomo, casi más bien..._

\- _Hombre, nadar entre la basura no nadé. – había replicado ella enarcando una ceja – Pero, si te sirve de excusa, me secuestraron bajo presión._

_Baurus primero la había mirado con genuino gesto de asombro hasta que comprendió._

\- _¿Tu amigo el de negro? - había preguntado – Valiente tipo te has ido a buscar de acompañante... si eso la próxima vez me lo dices a mí y nos vamos a beber juntos o a berrear en mitad del monte si es lo que te gusta hacer. No te busques a hijos de papá que van de negro para hacerse los interesantes con las chicas, si entiendes a qué me refiero. – añadía guiñando un ojo, cómplice._

\- _Calla, que está por aquí... y en breve me toca irme otra vez con él._

\- _¿Pero qué narices se supone que te traes con ése tipo? - Baurus era todo un maestro en exagerar las expresiones faciales, y en aquel instante la ceja izquierda se había alzado casi un centímetro entero por encima de la derecha._

\- _Negocios._

\- _¿Qué clase de negocios? - ahora le había tocado el turno a una mirada cargada de fingida suspicacia._

_Porque, en realidad, a Baurus nunca se le ocurriría pensar que su pequeña Hermana Cuchilla fuera capaz de nada verdaderamente malo. Su aspecto de chiquilla sólo le traía a la mente posibles travesuras totalmente inocuas._

\- _Eso ya no te lo puedo decir. – había replicado Tempest encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisilla un tanto descarada. Le restaba hierro al asunto – Se siente._

_El guarda rojo, tras un sonoro resoplido, se había echado a reír._

\- _¿Vendéis drogas?, ¿os dedicáis a sabotear las publicaciones del "Mensajero del Caballo Negro"?, ¿afeitáis khajiitas mientras están dormidos?_

\- _Les damos un afeitado de lo más apurado. – había sido la irónica réplica de la joven imperial, preguntándose si, en el fondo, no se le estaría pegando el nada gratificante humor negro de Antonietta Marie._

_Y nunca mejor dicho._

_Baurus había hablado con ella sin rencores, sin el más leve brillo de antipatía cruzar sus ojos color café. Había algo tan bueno en ése hombre... algo tan leal, tan cumplidor y tan... profundamente culpable..._

_El pobre, aún con el año y pico transcurrido desde el asesinato de su Emperador, seguía sintiendo vergüenza y un terrible sentimiento de responsabilidad para con el Imperio._

_Había fallado una vez. No quería volver a hacerlo._

_Le había hablado de Eidon, del aspecto huidizo que presentaban sus ojos rojos de dunmer al ser observado por los azules y apagados de Uriel Septim. Del signo de "La Serpiente" bajo el que había dicho nacer, el signo zodiacal sin mes fijo, el signo de los más afortunados y, a su vez, de los más malditos..._   
_Uriel sólo había visto brillo en su camino estrellado aquel día, pues oscuros pronosticó los tiempos por venir, y el prisionero dunmer afirmaba no pensar demasiado en los dioses y en sus nebulosos designios._

_Eidon había sido, como muchos compatriotas suyos en Morrowind, devoto orador en los altares de Azura. Y los Nueve Divinos sólo habían supuesto para él... una carga que sus hombros no hubieron de soportar por más tiempo el día en que aquella mala flecha emponzoñó su sangre._

_Baurus le había hablado de su extraña mirada ausente, de los meses que pasó buscándole cuando ninguna noticia por parte del Gran Maestro Cuchilla le llegó en lo referente al Amuleto de Reyes. Había maldecido por aquel entonces a aquel elfo escurridizo, pero ahora, tras todo aquel tiempo... sólo le cabía en el alma compadecerle por su suerte._

_Y Tempest sólo había callado, silenciosa y secretamente aliviada por haber sabido un poco más acerca de su perdido amigo... y, al mismo tiempo, haber encontrado en Baurus un hombre en quien confiar. Plenamente._

_Un hombre al que tomarle de la mano si alguna vez uno de los dos se caía._

* * *

\- Tempy, ¿te ocurre algo?

La muchacha imperial se quedó un momento en blanco, aún mirando al frente totalmente alelada, hasta que logró pestañear y devolver sus cinco sentidos al momento y al lugar en el que se hallaba en aquellos instantes.

Sin soltar la patata que había estado pelando hasta hacía un minuto escaso con un cuchillo de cocina, Tempest viró su cabeza a la derecha para encontrarse con la preocupada mirada azul de Antonietta Marie, tratando de dilucidar qué pensamientos pasarían por su cabeza.

\- Qué va... - contestó con vaguedad a la pregunta de la bretona mientras suspiraba pesadamente – Es que... tengo sueño.

Antonietta, aliviada, se echó a reír negando con la cabeza mientras ponía a hervir en la olla un pollo entero acompañado de sendas hojas de laurel, cebollas, zanahorias, alcachofas y ajo, cantidades ingentes de ajo.

A Vicente aquello no le iba a gustar nada de nada.

La verdad es que, desde que Tempest volviera al Santuario hacía ya un par de días acompañada de la siniestra presencia de Lachance, hecha polvo, con más cansancio encima que un labriego de ochenta años, y un hambre feroz que acabó con prácticamente media despensa... Antonietta no sabía si sentirse aliviada o inquieta.

Tenía constancia, aunque Ocheeva no le hubiera dicho nada al respecto, de que el Portavoz había seguido a su amiga y había hallado las respuestas pertinentes a su permanente estado de nerviosismo y a las magulladuras de días distintos de las que había sido objeto.

Sin embargo, tanto Lachance como la chica habían regresado taciturnos, con el semblante serio y con muy poca predisposición a contar nada al respecto. Vicente había sido el único en hablar con el Portavoz en realidad, y el vampiro tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a soltar prenda.

Todo había quedado entre ellos y Antonietta, dado su rango de Eliminadora dentro de la Hermandad, no podía hacer otra cosa que resignarse y rogar porque, definitivamente, Lucien hubiera puesto punto y final a las desventuras de su amiga.

No podía preguntar o insistir ya que, si sus superiores, Lachance y Valtieri, decidían mantener aquello en secreto, ella nada podía hacer al respecto. Lo único que podía hacer era que Tempest, si no le habían ordenado lo contrario, decidiera un día abrirle su corazón y contarle qué había sucedido en aquellos casi seis días de ausencia.

Mientras tanto, lo único que realmente le importaba era ver a su amiga tranquila y de buen humor.

\- Eso es que has estado durmiendo como una marmota éstos dos días y te has acostumbrado a la holganza. – replicó la rubia en tono despreocupado sin dejar de sonreír – A ti te ponía yo a barrer las escaleras y a bañar a Schemer, así hacías algo de provecho.

\- ¡¿Lavar a la rata?! - exclamó Tempest sacando la lengua con absoluta repulsa en su gesto - ¡Ni soñarlo! ¡Qué asco!

Antonietta, tras darle una breve mirada de absoluta sorpresa, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¡Pobre animalito, con lo que te quiere...! - exclamó en mitad de la risa – Si eres a la primera que saluda cada vez que regresas. Y cuando no estás se dedica a oler tu cama y tus cosas. Cosita... te echa de menos...

\- ¡Precisamente es ése extraño cariño que me tiene el bicho lo que quisiera evitar a toda costa! - replicó la muchacha negando fuertemente con la cabeza - ¡Me la he encontrado ésta mañana aovillada encima de mi cama a mis pies! Por poco me da un patatús...

\- Eso es que te quiere.

\- No, eso es que ve que me sobra un buen trozo de cama y dice _"Hale, a dormir sobre blandito"._ No tendrá morro ni nada el roedor cebón ése...

Antonietta enarcó una ceja, divertida.

\- Pues bien que le echas queso y trozos de pan a la hora de comer cuando crees que nadie mira... - pinchó como buena amiga que te pilla _in fraganti._

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! - exclamó Tempest con voz de pito al tiempo que notaba cómo un súbito calor comenzaba a apoderase de sus mejillas.

\- Uy, qué mentirosa...

\- ¡Se lo echo para que se largue y deje de meter los hocicos en mi plato!

\- Sí, ya, lo que tú digas...

Las cosas parecían ir bien después de todo.

Y al cabo de cosa de diez minutos, el amistoso pique verbal entre ambas se tornó en una batalla consistente en ver quién salpicaba más a la otra con agua. Momentos más tarde les tocó fregar el suelo en cuanto el orsimer Gogron decidió unirse a la fiesta acuática y les vació un cubo de dos litros de agua a cada una encima. El hombre, pese a haberlo hecho como una broma, no tenía medida de ninguna clase: era demasiado bruto.

Ambas dejaron el guiso de pollo a fuego lento en la olla para irse a secarse al baño y cambiarse de ropa. Pese al chapuzón que se habían dado, se lo habían pasado bien.

A Tempest le resultaba tan extraño el confort que sentía en aquel lugar... dentro de aquel antro subterráneo donde sólo habitaban asesinos entrenados y donde tantísimo oro era canjeado por sangre casi a diario...

Cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentido común entendería que sentirse cómoda, segura y a gusto en un lugar semejante era un preocupante síntoma de aceptación a una realidad de crímenes mercenarios que no hacían otra cosa más que alejarla de las alas de la luz y le acercaba cada vez más a los gélidos brazos de la inquietante y eterna entidad de Sithis, oscuridad inmemorial suspendida en la Nada, cuyo mayor orgullo era abocar a la especie mortal a destruirse los unos a los otros.

Tempest entendía esto sólo como un trato temporal, un mal necesario para tapar otro mayor. Con el tiempo, se decía, aceptaría cada vez menos contratos hasta que viera la oportunidad y pudiera "jubilarse" de tan cruento negocio.

De lo que ella aún no se había percatado era de la velocidad que llevaba en su ascensión por los escalafones de la Hermandad, anormalmente acelerada dada la acuciante demanda de contratos que exigía a Vicente, quien muchas veces al carecer de misiones de baja dificultad, como correspondía al rango de Tempest, se veía en la obligación, a razón de la insistencia que demostraba la muchacha, de mandarla con contratos que requerían una serie de requisitos muy puntuales.

Y eran precisamente ésos requisitos los que diferenciaban una categoría de otra dentro del Gremio de Asesinos: si un sicario era capaz de llevar a cabo estas misiones con éxito siguiendo todos los pasos indicados, demostraba estar capacitado para contratos de éste nivel y, por consiguiente, cobrar mayor sueldo y ascender de rango.

Y Tempest era una experta, ante todo, en el arte de la discreción: ni una sola vez había usado un cuchillo o una espada para acabar con su víctima; la chica se valía de venenos, trampas, accidentes orquestados y otras sutiles artimañas con las que jamás la sangre llegaba a salpicarle siquiera o le obligaba a tener el más leve contacto físico con la presa. Prefería mantener las distancias y que las muertes fueran rápidas.

Vicente Valtieri, prudente, todavía no había informado a Tempest de que su actual rango era ya superior al de más de la mitad de sus Hermanos y Hermanas de Santuario, más veteranos en el negocio que ella. No lo consideraba aún oportuno y a la chica éste detalle no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo ya que jamás le había formulado ni una sola pregunta al respecto.

El que sí parecía, por el contrario, bastante interesado en ésta singular velocidad de ascenso y en la capacidad de la joven de adaptarse a las circunstancias de cada contrato era Lucien Lachance.

Antes de la extraordinaria "excursión" que él y la joven habían tenido a través del Oblivion y de la secta que pretendía entregar Tamriel a las manos de un Señor Daédrico, Lachance ya había manifestado con anterioridad un marcado interés en los progresos de Tempest, resultándole insólito a la par que muy interesante el hecho de que, sin saberlo, la chica estuviera escalando posiciones en tan poco tiempo, apenas unos meses, demostrando su capacidad de inventiva y de pasar desapercibida.

Lo único que parecía disgustarle era la evidente alergia que la chica le tenía al contacto directo, haciendo que los contratos resultasen fríos, de lo más impersonales.

Sin embargo, a la vista de los últimos acontecimientos, tras haber informado a Vicente de los detalles pertinentes, el Portavoz le había pedido que, a su vez, el vampiro le informase a él de los movimientos de Tempest y de los contratos que pensaba darle.

Y aquella noche, cuando el sobrenatural bretón se levantó de su letargo diurno, fue él mismo al piso superior y anduvo buscando por las salas a la joven imperial hasta que dio con ella en la sala de entrenamiento, jugando a las cartas con la rubia Antonietta Marie y con el argoniano Teinaava en el suelo, sentados con las piernas cruzadas sobre cojines.

\- Interesante manera de entrenar el juego de muñeca lanzando cartas, queridos Hermanos. – fue la frase con la que les saludó, divertido mientras contemplaba la reacción de vergüenza instintiva que el trío manifestó al ser cazados _in fraganti_ no cumpliendo con la obligación de entrenar a Tempest en materia de bloqueo y esgrima.

Teinaava se disculpó inmediatamente y Tempest manejó una sonrisa culpable para hacerse perdonar.

Sin embargo Antonietta... Antonietta era otro caso aparte.

No mostró vergüenza alguna por aquella leve travesura, pero sí la habitual mirada vigilante que mantenía cada vez que tenía al vampiro en sus proximidades.

Vicente y Antonietta. En todos los años que la bretona llevaba en el Santuario de Cheydinhal desde que Lachance la sacara de las cloacas de la Ciudad Imperial al borde de la muerte por frío e inanición, la relación entre ella y el vampiro había sido siempre un tanto... tensa.

Vicente siempre se había procurado comportar educadamente, siendo amable en todo momento y hasta inclusive más... atento de lo habitual con la desconfiada Antonietta Marie.

Pero ella casi siempre se mostraba alerta, a la defensiva... fría inclusive en ocasiones. No confiaba en el no-muerto ni en sus intenciones, por lo tanto limitaba su interacción con él a los contratos que éste le asignaba y poco más.

Vicente era hombre paciente... pero, tras casi seis años de encontrarse siempre con la misma pared de ladrillos, notaba cómo su tan elaborada máscara de temple y serenidad comenzaba a resquebrajarse, lenta pero segura.

\- Tempest. – llamó el vampiro inmediatamente sin quitar sus ojos albinos de encima a la rubia Antonietta Marie – Acompáñame un momento, por favor, he de hablarte de un asunto en lo referente a tu próximo contrato... si es que deseas llevar a cabo uno con la mayor presteza posible. – explicó brevemente apartando sus fieras pupilas de la bretona para centrarlas en la pequeña imperial de pelo verde - Tiene fecha límite y corre un poco de prisa.

Tempest asintió sin decir ni mu, notando la extraña tensión que se mascaba en el ambiente, y se marchó en compañía del inmortal una vez se hubo despedido rápidamente de sus dos compañeros.

Caminó al lado de Vicente a paso tranquilo hasta que éste decidió abrir diálogo.

\- No estaba muy seguro de si adjudicarte éste trabajo o no, de tal modo que lo consulté con Ocheeva y, viendo tus aptitudes para el sigilo y la ocultación, entre los dos decidimos darte ésta oportunidad. – explicó rápidamente.

\- ¿De qué se trata, Vicente? - inquirió la muchacha.

El no-muerto tomó aire.

\- ¿Alguna vez has escapado de una prisión? - preguntó de golpe - ¿Qué te parecería irrumpir en una? La Prisión Imperial, para ser exactos. – entonces observó el rostro de la joven cambiar del interrogante al susto en cuestión de milésimas - Necesitamos tener a un prisionero... calladito. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Tempest se quedó un momento en blanco. Completamente.

\- ¿La... la Prisión Imperial dices...?

Vicente asintió.

\- Tu siguiente contrato, en caso de que necesites... más oro, será infiltrarte en la Prisión Imperial y matar a Valen Dreth, un elfo oscuro. – observó agudamente mientras la chica daba un suave respingo ante ésta apreciación. Todavía no lograba hacerse a la idea de que el jefe y Vicente supieran lo suyo con los Cuchillas - Debería ser bastante fácil eliminarlo una vez que consigas entrar. El reto consiste principalmente en que te cueles sin que los guardias te vean y no debas de matar a ninguno de ellos. ¿Qué tal suena?

Tempest tragó saliva.

\- Suena a suicidio, francamente. – replicó con voz débil.

\- Puedo transferir el trabajo a otro si lo deseas...

La chica negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

\- Si ya me meto de cabeza en el Oblivion cada vez que veo abierto un Portón, ¿qué más dará una cárcel llena de Guardias Imperiales? - musitó, más para sí que para el vampiro, dudando en todo momento de lo que ella misma decía, aterrada ante la idea de que advirtieran su presencia, la pillasen y, al pertenecer a la Hermandad Oscura, la encarcelasen y torturasen hasta sacarle la ubicación del Santuario.

Vicente la miró un momento fijamente, dudando seriamente de si dar aquel paso con la chica o no. Lo había consultado primero con Ocheeva, luego con Lucien, y ambos estaban de acuerdo en darle el contrato a la muchacha. Ocheeva pensaba que un reto serio no le vendría mal a su formación y Lucien opinaba que así se espabilaría un poco.

Tempest alzó un momento la vista, repentinamente envalentonada.

\- Demonios, hagámoslo, estoy sin un _septim_...

El no-muerto le dio una mirada fija, dubitativa.

\- Bien. – asintió finalmente - Valen Dreth, tu objetivo, lleva muchos años en prisión y en breve le soltarán. Quien nos ha contratado desea que su ejecución se lleve a cabo antes de su puesta en libertad, de tal modo que no disfrute ni un solo día como hombre libre bajo la luz del sol. - explicó con tranquilidad - Tiene la lengua afilada, pero su cuerpo es flácido y delicado. Te aseguro que será un asesinato sencillo y placentero si logras atravesar el sistema de alcantarillado de la Ciudad Imperial. Es un camino perfecto para entrar y, aunque le pusieron candado desde el asesinato de Uriel Septim, yo te daré la llave que lo abre.

\- ¿El objetivo estará en su celda? - preguntó Tempest, curiosa.

Vicente asintió una vez.

\- Hasta el próximo Tirdas, sí. – confirmó – Pero he querido informarte con una semana de antelación con objeto de que aprendas a usar esto. – añadió misteriosamente una vez se pararon en frente de una de las mesitas auxiliares del amplio vestíbulo.

Tempest echó una ojeada, confusa, al artefacto que el vampiro le estaba señalando y quedó brevemente desconcertada.

\- Vicente, ¿no es eso una...?

El no-muerto tomó el arma entre sus manos y apuntó de frente con una sola mano, indicándole a Tempest la posición adecuada para asirla.

\- Una ballesta, sí. – asintió brevemente al tiempo que le hacía entrega de la susodicha a la chica – Y de una mano. Sin embargo, dada tu complexión y el poderoso retroceso que el arma posee, te vendrá bien éste tamaño. Dudo mucho que pudieras manejar una a dos manos. Acabarías con moratones en la caja torácica, cuando no algún que otro ojo hinchado si tienes muy mala suerte.

La muchacha tomó el arma con aire confundido, no muy segura siquiera de cómo colocar los virotes puntiagudos en el canal, ajustar la cuerda del arco en la nuez y asir la cureña.

Además de que ésa clase de armas sólo se las había visto a los jinetes montaraces de la Legión Imperial. Parecían artilugios muy duros para una chica como ella.

\- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido la idea, Vicente? - inquirió.

\- No es cosa mía. – aclaró el vampiro entregándole un sobre sellado sin remitente ni destinatario – Aquí hallarás todo cuanto debes saber. En caso de duda, busca a Teinaava o a Ocheeva. Ellos sabrán enseñarte a manejarla.

La chica le dio una mirada de no entender. ¿Y por qué no la ayudaba él...?, tenía bastante más tiempo libre que los hermanos.

\- Estas armas han perseguido a las criaturas pertenecientes al Plano de la noche como yo durante siglos. – explicó Valtieri percibiendo la confusión de la joven – Y no pretendo ser grosero, querida Hermana, pero su sola visión me produce... escalofríos.

\- Entiendo. – asintió Tempest comprensivamente mientras bajaba el arma para no mostrársela al vampiro más de lo necesario – Gracias, Vicente. En cuanto lea la carta ésta me pondré a ello.

El no-muerto asintió de nuevo una vez y se alejó a paso tranquilo, mucho más rápido que el paso tranquilo humano normal, en dirección a la escalera que daba acceso a la entrada del pozo para salir al fresco aire nocturno. Se le habían agotado las reservas de sangre y debía salir a beber hasta que M'raaj-Dar, el furibundo khajiita que desde el primer día había demostrado su mucha antipatía hacia la pequeña Tempest, a quien consideraba una intrusa innecesaria en aquel Santuario, proveyera nuevamente al vampiro de suministros de sangre equipada con una mezcla insípida de anticoagulante para conservarla fresca por más tiempo.

Sentándose en una de las sillas próximas a la estantería del recibidor, Tempest abrió el sobre rompiendo el sello de cera roja y desdobló una pulcra y perfectamente alineada carta de elegante escritura, quizás de caligrafía un tanto demasiado florida para su gusto.

_"Estimada asesina,_

_Si estás leyendo esto asumiré que has aceptado el contrato de infiltración en la Prisión Imperial que Vicente ha decidido, no sin ciertas reservas, adjudicarte."_

El jefe, tan diplomático y encantador como siempre. Sólo le faltaba escribir la onomatopeya de un rebuzno.

_"Como bien sabrás, pasar desapercibida frente a las narices de la Legión dependerá de tu habilidad de sigilo así como de la capa encantada que posees combinada con un par de pociones de invisibilidad de larga duración que M'raaj-Dar podrá proveerte sin problemas. Y no te conviene ser tacaña en éste sentido: si te pilla la Guardia Imperial, no podremos actuar inmediatamente para sacarte de ahí y, en caso de que rompieras uno de los Cinco Principios revelando la ubicación del Santuario de Cheydinhal para salvar el pellejo y la dignidad, no te garantizo que la Organización te perdonara una traición semejante._

_De tal modo que te recomiendo evitar ser capturada a toda costa, aunque eso suponga gastar una buena parte de tu oro en pociones. Si no tienes dinero en éste momento, pídele a M'raaj-Dar que te fíe hasta tu vuelta."_

Tempest torció el gesto a leer esto. Porque no le apetecía nada de nada comerciar con aquella bola de pelos gruñona que, cada vez que la veía, siempre tenía en la lengua algún mote desagradable estilo _"Spriggan apestoso", "Gnomo pelmazo", "Pelo mohoso", "Enanito del bosque"_ y otras lindezas que producían en Tempest el cada vez más acuciante deseo de pillarle los testículos con unos alicates mientras estuviera durmiendo y retorcérselos a mala hostia.

_"La ballesta que Vicente seguramente te habrá dado tiene un alcance de diez a quince metros. A mayor distancia el tiro podría resultar mucho menos poderoso cuando no en ocasiones ineficaz, de tal modo que mide bien las distancias y procura apuntar para no fallar ya que su recarga es demasiado lenta para ocasiones que requieran de acciones rápidas."_

Perfecto, un arma de un solo tiro. Inteligencia al poder.

_"El motivo principal que me ha llevado a enviarte tan singular arma ha sido tu completa ineptitud para dominar un simple arco. Espero que un mecanismo automático te facilite las cosas ya que, en caso contrario, me decepcionarías grandemente y no volvería a dejar que Vicente te entregase contratos para los que, evidentemente, no estás capacitada. Y esto te llevaría a la misma clase de recompensas mediocres de siempre cuando, mejorando, puedes ganar mucho más dinero."_

¡Uh-ah!, ¡mensaje subliminal al canto!

_"Por otra parte y sin que sirva de precedente, has de saber que estaré ausente una buena temporada del Santuario. Los motivos no te conciernen y tanto Ocheeva como Vicente ya están pertinentemente informados de ello."_

Mírale qué majo... así se perdiera en un bosque lleno de ortigas y no volviera nunca más...

_"Sin embargo, pese a éste contratiempo, tú y yo permaneceremos en contacto."_

\- ¡¿Lo qué?! - exclamó la muchacha con los ojos como platos en mitad de la lectura.

¿Cómo que "en contacto"?, ¿para qué narices querría el jefe mantener el contacto con ella? Ella no quería tener que volver a aguantarle en una larga temporada, ¡bastantes habían sido aquellos días de mierda sin apenas dormir correteando por la Ciudad Imperial para luego ir a helarse el culo en el bosque!

_"No tengo intención de quedarme al margen de la presente invasión desde el Oblivion y del impacto que supone en la sociedad y que, por tanto, afecta de igual manera a la Organización. De modo que, a tal efecto y considerando las circunstancias, he decidido que, a partir de ahora, respaldaré tus expediciones al Otro Plano."_

Tempest se quedó a cuadros. Oh bendito Akatosh... ¿estaba sugiriendo lo que ella creía que estaba sugiriendo?

_"A partir de ahora, ante la posibilidad de nuevos avistamientos de Portones, deberás proceder de la siguiente manera: avisar a Vicente o redactarle una nota formal acerca de la ubicación del susodicho portal y no incursionar en él hasta que no recibas noticias mías._

_Del mismo modo que yo, a mi vez, te transferiré un aviso si soy yo quien avista un Portón, con hora y lugar de encuentro para proceder a su clausura."_

El salto, no supo si de alivio o de susto, que pegó la chica desde la silla en la que estaba sentada provocó que ésta cayera hacia atrás y Tempest fuera a dar con la nuca en el suelo.

Sin embargo, pese al chichón que se hizo y al evidente dolor que ello conllevó, siguió leyendo ansiosamente.

_"Con todo lo demás, me despido por ahora con la esperanza de que no des un traspiés ni cometas uno de tus tan socorridos errores garrafales en lo que a tu actual misión respecta. Honestamente, no me apetecería tener que informar a los Cuchillas de tu repentina muerte ni tener que meterme en la piel de los defensores del Imperio, dada su escandalosa incompetencia en lo que a materia de investigación, infiltración y combate respecta._

_Aprende deprisa, no te queda mucho tiempo._

_L. L."_

Las fosas nasales de la pequeña naricilla de Tempest se hallaban en aquel instante exageradamente dilatadas, como si acabara de oler algo repugnante.

_Lo pides más cretino y no los fabrican..._

Y el tío lo firmaba con unas letras más llamativas y sesgadas... retorcido y complicado hasta en el escribir.

La chica quedó un momento tirada boca arriba en el frío suelo del Santuario cavilando, dándole quizás demasiadas vueltas a lo que acababa de leer, aún no creyéndose su buena suerte.

Se acabó el entrar sola. Se acabó el temblar como un flan. ¡Tendría acompañante!, ¡un compañero! Y de lo mejor entrenado que había pisando Cyrodiil.

Ya podía ser un tipo insufrible y desagradable. Era un seguro de vida a todo riesgo, un perro de presa sin miedo a morir. Un maestro del que aprender, un cuchillo tras el que escudarse.

Maldita sea, si no fuera porque era un repelente y un plasta, hasta tendría ganas de darle un abrazo si estuviera presente.

\- Hermana, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Tempest alzó la vista de su ya muy arrugada carta y miró un segundo con cara de no entender el reptiliano rostro de Teinaava inclinarse sobre ella. Segundos más tarde se percató de que aún seguía en el suelo, con silla incluida.

Dándole una sonrisa culpable, Tempest se dejó izar por su Hermano Oscuro, silla incluida una vez más, y, una vez se puso en pie, ballesta en mano y llegándole en estatura al argoniano casi a la altura del gaznate pues Teinaava era alto para los estándares antropomorfos, le mostró el arma.

El sicario la observó confundido.

\- ¿Es tuya? - inquirió con curiosidad.

\- Eso parece. – confirmó la muchacha.

\- ¿Sabes usarla?

Tempest negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- Esperaba poder aprender de ti. – admitió – Vicente me dijo que tanto tú como Ocheeva entendéis cómo funciona éste cacharro.

El argoniano le dio una de sus extrañas sonrisas en pico de reptil.

\- Aprendimos del mejor. – dijo orgullosamente al tiempo que ambos ponían rumbo inmediato pero tranquilo a la sala de entrenamiento.

La chica le dio una mirada cargada de curiosidad.

\- ¿Del mejor?

\- Claro, Lucien siempre fue muy meticuloso y exigente con Ocheeva y conmigo. Lo sigue siendo, de hecho. Le conocemos desde que éramos apenas dos renacuajos, él nos entrenó en el estilo del Escama Ensombrecida. Es como un padre para nosotros.

* * *

_No roces las paredes con la ballesta que llevas a la espalda... no tiembles, que las hebillas de la armadura tintinean... no te agaches demasiado, que te crujen las rodillas... No mires a los ojos de los guardias... No sudes, no respires..._

En realidad decirse toda aquella sarta de instrucciones inútiles no iba a servir de mucho en ésta situación, pero desviaba su atención de los nervios que experimentaba en aquellos instantes.

M'raaj-Dar, la insufrible bola de pelos aquella, le había fiado una poción... sólo una... ¡y costaba la friolera de ciento veinte monedas la puta botellita!

_Espero que coja el dinero que le dé después de esto y se lo meta, moneda a moneda, por el mismísimo c..._

Se negaba aún a tomarse aquel caro mejunje, de momento había atravesado buena parte de las alcantarillas y los subterráneos con su capa encantada y amparándose hábilmente en las sombras, tal y como había visto a Lachance moverse por el Oblivion, y su presencia había sido en todo momento inadvertida.

La poción la usaría para un caso de emergencia. Su elevado precio instaba a la muchacha a darle un uso mucho más cuidadoso.

\- Estoy deseando que llegue el relevo... los pies me están matando.

\- Calla, desde que mandaron a Audens Avidius a pudrirse en la prisión militar, el nuevo capitán tiene a media tropa enfilada. Se queja de la falta de disciplina en el sector Norte de la ciudad, dice que los soldados se pasan el reglamento por donde mejor les conviene. Cuando pedí que me cambiaran de puesto y me dieron éste, un pelo faltó para ponerme a saltar de la emoción. Casi prefiero vigilar esto que ser pisoteado bajo sus órdenes.

\- Ése lo que necesita es sacarse ése gran palo que tiene atravesándole el recto, tal vez así respiraría como una persona normal y no tendría tortícolis de ir siempre tan tieso.

Tempest dejó un instante de respirar y se agazapó en una negra esquina de piedra de aquel ruinoso complejo subterráneo para ubicar tanto las posiciones de los centinelas como la procedencia de las voces.

\- En serio, ¿Truiand?, ¿Carmalo Truiand? ¿A qué buen imperial le ponen semejante nombre?

\- ¿Con ése apellido? Medio bretón. Finolis, amanerado e hijoputa. Buenos varones imperiales han de plegarse a las órdenes de un bastardo mestizo, a dónde iremos a parar...

La joven Tempest, aún agazapada en su temporal escondite y callada como una muerta, torció el gesto al oír aquello.

A veces es que le parecía mentira que vivieran en la Capital del Imperio, en la cosmopolita cuna del saber, de los más ricos y prósperos comerciantes, a donde venían ciudadanos de todas partes a vivir escapando de las duras condiciones impuestas en sus respectivas provincias, como sucedía con Elsweyr, hogar de los khajiitas, donde les capturaban prisioneros para venderlos como esclavos; o Morrowind, con sus rígidas costumbres ancestrales y sus Cinco Grandes Casas, aún con reminiscencias del antiguo gobierno del Tribunal al que habían estado sometidos desde tiempos de la _Guerra del Primer Concilio,_ allá por la séptima u octava centuria de la Primera Era, milenios antes del reinado de Tiber Septim sobre Tamriel, y del que habían sido liberados apenas cinco años atrás por obra y gracia del misterioso Nerevarine, del que Rarvela le había hablado tanto y de cuyo trasfondo histórico se sabía menos que del de una patata frita.

Sabiendo todo esto y teniendo en cuenta que Cyrodiil era, supuestamente, la "Tierra Prometida" de los oprimidos e injustamente perseguidos... resultaba chocante, cuanto menos insultante que todavía hubiera individuos, y máxime soldados de la Legión Imperial, que despreciasen de aquel modo a uno de los suyos sólo porque su nombre y sus orígenes no calzasen completamente con sus estándares.

Lo cual le trajo a la mente inmediatamente al jefe.

El tío, se mirase por donde se mirase, con aquel nombre y aquel apellido (en caso de que fueran auténticos) debía de haber tenido a algún bretón en su línea de sangre.

_Le llegan a decir eso al tío y acaban con la lengua en el culo y las pelotas en la boca._

Trató de no reírse de aquella ocurrencia y aguardó paciente a que aquel par de vagos acabaran de poner verde a su capitán y marchasen cada uno por su lado siguiendo el recorrido de la ronda de guardia que les correspondía.

\- Dioses, hace un frío de los mil demonios...

\- Estamos en los subterráneos de la prisión, ¿qué esperabas? Éste lugar está muerto... ¿qué vigilamos en realidad? ¿A Dreth? Desde que el otro se largó y al tal Arcadia ése le ajusticiaron, es el único que queda pudriéndose ahí arriba.

Tempest se sobresaltó levemente al oír aquello.

" _El otro"... ¿se estarán refiriendo a...?_

\- Sí, supongo que el capitán Montrose no tiene la culpa. Al fin y al cabo, éste es un gran paso en su carrera. Tiene que impresionar a los de ahí arriba.

Pese a ser consciente de que de su concentración y sus sentidos dependía el éxito de su misión, Tempest no pudo evitar formularse preguntas, una detrás de otra, a las que sabría que no tendría respuestas de ninguna clase.

Tratando de calcular los patrones conductuales de los soldados mientras seguía oculta, a la chica le llevó casi dos horas de reloj atravesar aquel lugar con aspecto de cripta donde, valga la redundancia, el Emperador Uriel Septim había sido asesinado casi dos años atrás, hasta lograr deslizarse por un extraño hueco horadado en la tierra tras las antiquísimas piedras del llamado "Lugar Sagrado" e ir por un túnel cuesta arriba hasta lo que entendió que era el acceso a una de las celdas de la Prisión Imperial.

En aquel momento no pudo evitar acordarse de Eidon.

_¿Este es el lugar? ¿Aquí te tuvieron encerrado? De una celda fuiste a parar a una cripta bajo tierra y, después, acabaste en las cloacas... Normal que huyeras. Yo lo hubiera hecho._

O así supuso que su antigua yo hubiera actuado de haberse dado semejantes condiciones. Ahora, contra todo pronóstico, estaba realizando la misma operación en sentido inverso para meterle un flechazo a un delincuente dunmer bocazas.

Su modo de vida había dado tantas vueltas últimamente...

\- Tengo que confesar que voy a echarte de menos, Dreth. Las palizas bien entrada la noche, tus grititos lastimeros pidiendo clemencia...

Tempest contuvo el aliento, transpirando sin control, notando como un sudor frío le bajaba en lenta procesión por la nuca tras el pelo y la capucha.

\- ¡Rata inmunda! ¡Te he dicho que voy a salir de aquí! Mi tiempo casi ha finalizado y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

La voz, aquella voz cargada de acento... tan sibilina... tan sumamente resentida y desagradable...

" _Yo estaba en la Prisión Imperial… no sé por qué motivo, la verdad, ya casi ni recuerdo mis días allí… había otro preso dunmer, un auténtico cretino sin cerebro que se dedicaba a descargar su frustración diciendo imbecilidades desagradables…"_

Nervios, nervios...

\- Sí, bueno, ¿cuántos han sido? ¿Siete?, ¿ocho años? Hemos recorrido mucho tú y yo juntos. Siempre supe que un día acabaría.

Tempest se quedó a cuadros en cuanto oyó aquello.

_No seas malpensada, no seas malpensada..._

Akatosh bendito, ahora sí que no querría acabar en la cárcel por nada del mundo mundial, definitivamente.

Tal vez sólo fuera su subconsciente, pero su manera de interpretar aquella discusión distaba mucho de ser llevada en una sola dirección.

\- ¡Once! ¡Once años en este agujero infecto! - replicó la voz ácida del elfo, cargada de desprecio y de un amargo resentimiento que hería con sólo oírla - Pero voy a salir y tú seguirás aquí dentro. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y adónde vas a ir?, ¿eh?, ¿qué vas a hacer? No sobrevivirás ahí fuera, Dreth, eres una bestia. - fue la aguda burla que se dignó a escupirle a la cara el vigilante con el que estaba discutiendo - Formas parte de ésta jaula.

\- Me acordaré de eso cuando esté tumbado en las playas de la isla de Estivalia con tu mujer, cerdo imperial.

\- Bien, y serás rico también. ¡Ah!, ¡y te nombrarán rey! - se burló el imperial nuevamente - ¿Sabes lo que creo, Dreth?, creo que vas a regresar, siempre regresáis...

A Tempest le estaba comenzando a nacer un profundo dolor de cabeza al oír todo aquello. Era tan desagradable... tanto por una parte como por la otra.

Por un lado no podía sentir simpatía por el preso, ya que era un criminal que se había ganado una tarjeta negra por parte de quienquiera que hubiese contratado a la Hermandad Oscura para dejarle seco y, además, se notaba que era un mal bicho con la lengua muy sucia.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, al oír todo aquello, se percató de que la Guardia Imperial, a quienes siempre había considerado simples maderos capullos, eran de todo menos almitas de la caridad.

_En valiente agujero me he ido a meter..._

Inspiró hondo y, una vez la disputa verbal concluyó y se hubo cerciorado de que el guardia se marchaba de su radio de acción, Tempest se descolgó la ballesta de la espalda, tensó la cuerda y colocó el virote afilado tal y como Teinaava le había enseñado y, untando la punta con veneno de rápida actuación, se aproximó lentamente a la puerta enrejada de su celda, trasteó con la cerradura, captando así la atención del preso dunmer, y dirigió sus pasos sigilosos hasta quedar frente a él.

Era un tipo que estaría, para los cánones élficos, en su mediana edad, de cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos tan sesgados que parecían cortados a cuchillo; huesos frontales, nasales y maxilar superior muy pronunciados... y un porte físico, tal y como Vicente le había dicho, frágil y quebradizo. Con aquella constitución, el veneno se cebaría con él.

El elfo pareció momentáneamente desconcertado hasta que, retirando la capucha de su capa encantada, Tempest quedó con él cara a cara.

\- ¡Uuuh...! - dijo el dunmer con un ácido tono de burla al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua - ¡Magia potagia de la barata, ¿eh?! - entonces se echó a reír groseramente - Fantástico, aquí tenemos a una zorrita bretona choriza que ha ido a dar con, seguramente, el único camino a través de las alcantarillas que no lleva al sótano de una casa o un almacén. ¿Qué sucede, encanto, se te fundieron los plomos?

Tempest se quedó un minuto entero mirándole en silencio.

_Quería preguntarte algo antes de meterte el tiro de gracia... pero creo que paso... no mereces la pena. No mereces siquiera el veneno de mi virote, que tanto me ha costado elaborar._

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí, eh? - escupió el _mer,_ sumamente contrariado por su silencio - ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, basura bretona? Sólo eres una ramera creída que sabe hacer cuatro trucos de salón baratos.

Tempest alzó entonces la ballesta, se puso en posición de tiro y estrechó los ojos azules, que relampagueaban en aquel instante con absoluto desprecio.

Al dunmer por poco se le salieron los ojos rojos de las cuencas al percatarse de que estaba jugando con fuego. Dio un paso atrás.

\- ¡¿Qué coño crees que haces?! - exclamó entre indignado y... súbitamente acobardado.

\- Mi amigo Eidon y la Madre Noche te envían saludos, Dreth. - siseó la chica antes de dispararle y hacer blanco en el muslo. Daba igual de todos modos, el veneno le provocaría en pocos minutos convulsiones que le harían morderse la lengua y vomitar sangre con espuma. Sería rápido, pero doloroso; no había podido adquirir azúcar lunar con el que refinarlo para que le eliminase el dolor a la víctima. Ahora se alegraba de ello.

Valen Dreth, por vez primera en su vida, supo que el final estaba inevitablemente cerca en cuanto comenzó a perder el control de su cuerpo e inmediatamente comenzó a chillar hasta desgañitarse para que viniera la Guardia y dieran buena cuenta de aquella asesina a sueldo que, obviamente, le había envenenado.

Tempest se cubrió nuevamente el rostro con la capucha, se colgó la ballesta a la espalda e ingirió rápidamente la poción de invisibilidad en cuanto oyó ruidos de botas metálicas aproximarse a toda velocidad.

En el momento en que el carcelero vio aquel panorama llamó inmediatamente a varios camaradas suyos y, extrayéndole el virote de un tirón al elfo oscuro, trataron de sacarle el veneno. Pero nada había que hacer en realidad, Tempest estaba segura de haberle dado en la arteria femoral; a éstas alturas ya tendría medio lado del cuerpo envenenado.

Tempest, con la confusión, se escabulló invisible al ojo humano escaleras arriba y salió del edificio de la Prisión Imperial por la puerta de las oficinas para internarse en la oscuridad de la noche del Distrito de la Prisión. Esperó y, una vez lo consideró propicio, dispuso sus pasos hacia el Mercado.

Por el camino se quitó su capa encantada, se soltó el pelo y paseó tranquilamente con la Armadura Etérea disimulada por su vieja y querida túnica gris, regalo de Piner. Algún día tendría que ir a verle para saber cómo le iban las cosas.

Se giró un momento para observar a lo lejos el torreón de la prisión y, antes de acceder al interior de los muros de la ciudad, separada de la cárcel por una muy vigilada calzada de piedra exterior, un sólo pensamiento le vino a ocupar la mente.

_Y, para que lo sepas, soy imperial, gilipollas._

* * *

\- Una infiltración muy bien llevada, Tempest. Lo único... ése "escándalo" en torno al veneno que usaste con Dreth... No soy contrario a las muertes cuya agonía sea extendida por horas, pero viniendo de ti he de decir que estoy... sorprendido.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad. Ella había seguido la receta al pie de la letra durante la elaboración del veneno, practicar le había venido bien pero... ¿cómo imaginar que la ausencia del azúcar lunar iba a tener un efecto tan lento como devastador en el organismo? Ella elaboraba venenos potentes y de rápida actuación, no era su intención que las víctimas sufrieran innecesariamente...

Pero aquello... aquello había sido un error garrafal. La muerte de Valen Dreth, según relataba con todo lujo de detalles una de la sensacionalistas ediciones del " _Mensajero del Caballo Negro"_ , había sido lenta, dramática, muy escandalosa, muy desgarradora.

Con toda la gracia, había transformado a un vulgar criminal en un mártir a ojos de la sociedad cyrodiílica.

_"EDICIÓN ESPECIAL: ¡La Hermandad Oscura ataca de nuevo!_

_¡El Comandante Adamus Phillida ofrece recompensa a cualquier ciudadano que aporte información útil con respecto a posibles asesinos a sueldo escondidos en nuestras ciudades o el paradero de sus sedes!_

_El escurridizo Gremio de Asesinos regresa para informar a los ciudadanos de Cyrodiil que, ni siquiera en la cárcel y bajo la atenta vigilancia de la Legión Imperial, un hombre marcado puede escapar a su destino._

_La víctima, Valen Dreth, un dunmer recluso reformado que iba a ser en breve puesto en libertad debido a su buen comportamiento, encontró su terrible final a manos de un infame asesino de la Hermandad Oscura que, no contento con dispararle un virote de ballesta, envenenó la punta del proyectil de tal manera que Dreth estuvo agonizando durante varias horas hasta que su organismo se colapsó._

_Las declaraciones, tanto del carcelero como del guardia que vigilaba la entrada a la Prisión, son que en ningún momento abandonaron sus respectivos puestos y que, hasta que no oyeron los gritos de Dreth, no notaron nada raro._

_Éste singular caso nos hace reflexionar profundamente acerca de la naturaleza del Gremio de Asesinos y de sus oscuros pactos con Padomay (comúnmente conocido entre ellos bajo el nombre de Sithis), otorgándoles sin duda poderes como la invisibilidad, usados comúnmente por los eruditos de la Universidad Arcana._

_El Comandante Phillida ha solicitado formalmente una redada respetuosa dentro de los muros de la Universidad con objeto de encontrar posibles asesinos infiltrados como estudiantes y el Consejo de Ancianos está estudiándola._

_Por la memoria de Valen Dreth, un hombre que luchó contra los errores del pasado, pagó por ellos y murió de un modo horrible antes de poder iniciar una nueva vida, alzamos una oración por que su espíritu haya encontrado la paz y, asimismo, rogamos a Los Nueve por que Phillida logre su noble propósito de defendernos de tan peligrosa Organización."_

Era leerlo y entrarle la mala leche a Tempest.

_El "Mensajero del Caballo Negro"... la publicación llena de mentirosos, yonkis, sensacionalistas y lameculos por excelencia..._

Era indignante.

\- Mierda, siento todo éste lío, Vicente. – se disculpó llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz en un gesto de sumo cansancio – No encontré un ingrediente esencial en la elaboración del veneno que debía minimizar tanto el dolor como la consciencia del individuo y la lié un poco... Lo siento mucho.

Sin embargo el vampiro, lejos de estar contrariado, se echó a reír.

La joven imperial le miró totalmente hecha un lío.

\- ¿Vicente?

\- Nada has de sentir, querida Hermana, pues con el escándalo que has montado y la publicación de la noticia en primera plana no sólo nos has traído mayor prestigio, sino mucha publicidad para todo aquel que desease llamarnos y que aún albergase ciertas dudas de nuestra eficacia. – explicó el no-muerto con suma satisfacción brillándole en los ojos albinos – No sólo has llevado tus Órdenes con efectividad y discreción, sino que, además, has traído el terror que la Hermandad necesita para ser respetada por el pueblo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Tempest se encogió sobre sí misma y nada respondió. Para ella lo que había sucedido, lejos de ser una victoria, era un error terrible. Podría haber beneficiado a la Organización en sumo grado... pero eso no levantaría aquel peso de su corazón.

Sin embargo, a la hora de cobrar...

\- Qui... ¿quinientas monedas?, ¿para mí? - balbuceó la chica en cuanto el pesado saco lleno de oro pasó de las manos de Vicente a las suyas – Pero esto es... una burrada...

\- Tu rango no merece menos, Tempest. – le dijo el vampiro con una extraña sonrisa afilada – Y creo que te lo has ganado, a fin de cuentas.

\- ¿Mi rango?

\- Naturalmente, querida Hermana, dentro de los ocho niveles que hay en nuestra Organización, del Oyente para abajo, tú estás en el cuarto puesto. En breve, si continúas así, ascenderás al nivel cinco y, junto con Ocheeva y yo mismo, tendrás la categoría más alta dentro de éste Santuario pese a que seguirás recibiendo contratos de nosotros que, por antigüedad, somos los encargados. Felicidades.

La joven imperial quedó anonadada ante ésta inusitada novedad. Nunca se había parado a pensar que...

\- ¿Tendré más rango que el resto de los demás?, ¿incluso que Teinaava? - preguntó asombrada.

\- Así es. De hecho, ahora Teinaava y tú sois del mismo rango.

\- ¿Quién decide esto de los ascensos?

\- Nadie. Los contratos que has llevado a cabo avalan tu pericia. A mayor dificultad, mayor rango y, por consiguiente, mayor sueldo. ¿Estás contenta?

Tempest tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. No tenía la más remota idea de cómo sentirse.

\- Tras un par de copas de vino te lo diré. – bromeó para restarle hierro y seriedad al asunto – De todos modos, ya que estamos en racha, ¿tienes más contratos disponibles?

Las finas cejas del vampiro se alzaron divertidas.

\- Eres de las ambiciosas, ¿eh?

\- No, soy de las que les gusta tener pasta. Quiero comprar un dormitorio y una cocina en condiciones para mi casa. Y no son mejoras precisamente muy baratas que digamos.

Vicente rió levemente mientras meneaba significativamente la cabeza de lado a lado al tiempo que procedía a rebuscar entre los papeles de su escritorio personal.

\- Tengo un asunto muy particular... que creo que te convendría bastante. – dijo una vez halló justo lo que buscaba y lo releía.

\- ¿Quién y cómo?

\- Se trata de un hombre fichado, y no tienes que matarle. Sólo ayudarle a fingir su propia muerte.

La chica pegó un brinco desde su posición.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Suelen recurrir a nosotros para cobrarse una vida, pero no esta vez. Éste contrato nos exige fingir un asesinato. – explicó Vicente escuetamente - ¿Podemos empezar?

Aquello a Tempest le gustó. Nada de matar, sólo fingir... qué alivio...

\- Te escucho. – asintió muy animada.

\- Deberás ir a la ciudad de Chorrol e irrumpir en la casa de Francois Motierre. Dentro, encontrarás a Motierre, que estará esperándote. No deberás matarlo. – dispuso el ser de ultratumba con tono grave y serio - Francois Motierre es un hombre fichado. Debe una considerable cantidad de dinero al tipo de gente menos indicada. Así que han enviado a un ejecutor para liquidarlo. – dicho lo cual, sacó un estilete labrado de fina forja enfundado en una pequeña vaina de piel y se lo entregó a la muchacha - Toma. Usarás este cuchillo envenenado para escenificar la muerte de Motierre en presencia del ejecutor. El propio Motierre te dará más detalles al respecto. No toques la hoja ya que, en caso de cortarte, sufrirás los efectos del veneno que ésta porta y, sin que otra persona te dispense el antídoto... – añadió sacando también del bolsillo un pequeño vial lleno de un líquido color turquesa – … acabarás muriendo conforme pasen los días en que tu organismo no funcione, de modo que ten cuidado.

Tempest tomó el cuchillito y el vial con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

\- Pero, si es un veneno... ¿no matará a Motierre en el proceso?

Vicente negó con la cabeza.

\- El peculiar veneno con el que está recubierta la hoja recibe el nombre de _Languorwine_ o "Vino de la Languidez" si lo prefieres. Y, como su nombre indica, posee la cualidad de que una sola gota de éste veneno en la sangre de un humano normal simulará los efectos de la muerte inmediatamente. – expuso - El antídoto deberás utilizarlo para revivir a Francois Motierre después de que logres fingir su muerte. Debes saber que en la hoja solo hay _Languorwine_ suficiente para este contrato. – añadió severamente - Después de que Motierre se corte, el cuchillo no tendrá ninguna otra función especial. Puedes conservarlo si gustas.

\- Siempre lo puedo usar de decoración. – dijo la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros – Lo que yo no entiendo es éste arreglo, que me parece bien, que conste. Pero yo creía que esto iba de eliminar objetivos, ¿qué ha cambiado? ¿Es por la Crisis? ¿Han bajado las ganas de venganza por falta de medios económicos o qué?

El vampiro enarcó una ceja. No sonreía.

\- La Hermandad Oscura no se dedica al negocio de fingir muertes, no importa el oro que ofrezcan. Sithis exige sangre y la sangre debe ser el pago. – sentenció muy serio, dando a entender que aquello no era cosa de risa - Para aceptar el contrato, exigimos una vida. – aclaró - Motierre ofreció a su madre y aceptamos. Lucien ya se ha ocupado de ése... pequeño detalle.

A la chica se le revolvieron los intestinos al oír aquello.

_Tengo que ayudar a un cabrón a conservar el pellejo y ahora el jefe se dedica a matar señoras mayores indefensas... todos locos._

Suspiró.

\- Ya, bueno. Oído al dato, Vicente, salgo de inmediato. – se despidió la muchacha - Tras tanto sigilo y tantas alcantarillas necesito estirar un poco las piernas.

\- Recuerda que éste es un contrato poco habitual. Motierre tuvo que llegar a ése acuerdo especial con nosotros antes de que se aprobara. – advirtió el sobrenatural bretón antes de que Tempest saliera por la puerta de su habitación - Confío en tu profesionalidad.


	22. "Niños de Sithis"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 21: _Niños de Sithis_.**

* * *

\- Quédate ahí y no te muevas.

\- Ah... sí, c-claro... pero no tardes demasiado, por favor...

\- Cierra la puta boca. No quiero ni oírte, ¿queda claro? Todo es por tu culpa, tío, eres un mierda.

Es que sí, bonito fregado acababa de organizar el muy capullo. Por culpa de su "memoria huidiza" ahora estaban metidos los dos hasta el cuello.

Tempest se asomó un momento a la esquina que hacía uno de los pasillos subterráneos del Salón de los Muertos bajo la Capilla de Stendarr en Chorrol y, sudando como un pollo, alzó un momento la ballesta mientras un nauseabundo olor a podrido le llenaba las fosas nasales de tal manera que casi podía hasta masticarlo y, como consecuencia a esto, le entraron unas urgentes ganas de vomitar.

Aquella... cosa... muerta...

Dioses, estaba caminando, renqueaba de lado a causa de que le faltaban la mayoría de los dedos de los pies y un buen trozo de brazo. Tenía lo poco que le quedaba de cabello pegado al cráneo pringoso y deformado por la podredumbre, y la ropa era prácticamente un trapo negruzco, deshilachado y sucio de fluidos en descomposición por doquier.

_Me pregunto a quién de ésta familia de lumbreras se le ocurrió la genial idea de encantar el mausoleo de tal manera que, estén como estén los cadáveres, se levanten en cuanto se les toque un poco las narices. Putos bretones con pasta y sus putos hechizos de mierda..._

Toni ya le había advertido de éste detalle antes de partir; que la capilla estaba encantada, embrujada, que no había ser humano que pudiera pasar la noche allí sin encontrarse con esencias fantasmagóricas y cuerpos revenidos pululando de un lado a otro.

Teniendo en cuenta la predilección de Antonietta por lo sobrenatural había decidido no prestarle mucha atención a ésta advertencia.

Ahora lo lamentaba.

En el momento en que notó la leve presión sobre su hombro, Tempest se giró bruscamente, muy asustada, hasta que vio la aterrorizada cara del imbécil de Motierre a escasos centímetros de la suya, que llevaba cubiertas tanto la boca como la nariz para que aquel desgraciado no pudiera identificarla en caso de que algún día se le ocurriera volver a Cyrodiil tras aquello.

La chica le apuntó con rabia con la ballesta al pecho.

\- Vuelve a hacer ésa estupidez y te hago un tercer agujero en las narices para que respires mejor. – le espetó en voz baja con mala baba contenida – Odio a los zombies, odio las criptas y, por encima de todo, odio las reuniones familiares de ultratumba. En cuanto que te diga que corras, hazlo por tu vida o no respondo de lo que tu encantadora familia de cadáveres te haga, ¿lo pillas?

Motierre asintió, más blanco que el papel no sólo de hallarse rodeado de muertos vivientes, sino de haber cabreado a una asesina de la Hermandad Oscura. No quería morir y estaba seguro que, de haberle dado toda la información al respecto, el Portavoz imperial aquel le hubiera mandado al infierno. Ya bastante le había costado arreglar el asunto con el tipo, Lachance, quien era un negociador muy duro y, además del oro, le había exigido sangre.

Su madre de todos modos ya estaba muy vieja y Motierre ya se había cansado de cuidarla, de modo que otro problema menos.

Tempest por su parte, dejando al estúpido bretón a un lado, sacó un mejunje paralizante que había aprendido a hacer hacía relativamente poco. Su efecto era de corta duración y no estaba muy segura de si funcionaría en un organismo muerto.

Untó la punta del virote, preparó el arma, apuntó a la cabeza... y, del retroceso, se hizo un buen morado en el ojo.

Pero es que en aquella postura agachada le resultaba imposible agarrar el arma de otro modo.

El zombie lanzó un desagradable sonido gutural ronco y, tras dar un traspié, se arreó un guantazo contra el enlosado de piedra de la cripta. La pócima, pese a todo, algo de efecto le había hecho.

\- ¡Ahora! - exclamó la chica al tiempo que agarraba a Motierre de una de las mangas de su túnica para arrastrarlo fuera de allí.

Ambos corrieron como almas que lleva el Diablo hasta las puertas que daban a la parte baja de la Capilla de Stendarr y, una vez salieron, las atrancaron con barriles y sillas.

Era de noche y los sacerdotes andarían dormidos en el ala residencial habilitada en otra parte de la iglesia.

Recolocándose la ceñida capucha de la Armadura Etérea para que no se le metiera en los ojos y colgándose nuevamente la ballesta a la espalda, Tempest rebuscó en su bandolera y sacó una enorme capa con capucha negra que le tendió de inmediato a su cliente.

\- Ponte esto y baja el rostro. – instruyó a toda velocidad, sumamente nerviosa por lo que acababa de suceder – Nadie te tiene que reconocer, ¿me oyes? Una vez lleguemos a "La Yegua Gris" encargas tu transporte y sales por patas de Cyrodiil, ¿vale? No quiero más líos por tu culpa.

\- Sí, sí, claro... - balbuceó el bretón poniéndose rápidamente la capa mientras observaba alucinado cómo la asesina encapuchada a la que no podía ver el rostro sacaba otra prenda de color indefinido y se la echaba por encima, quedando parcialmente oculta a simple vista – Oye, ¿eso es una capa encantada?

Tempest le lanzó una furibunda mirada cargada de electricidad.

\- No te importa. – espetó malhumorada – Ahora tira millas. Y rapidito.

El resto de la hazaña fue ir sorteando a la Guardia de la ciudad hasta llegar a la zona más miserable de la próspera Chorrol y dejar a Francois Motierre justo en la puerta de la taberna "La Yegua Gris". El tipo, una vez se vio a salvo del peligro, se puso más contento que unas castañuelas.

\- Aquí podré encontrar transporte para salir de Cyrodiil. – dijo sumamente aliviado - Me has servido bien, asesina. ¡Francois estará siempre en deuda contigo! - exclamó en voz baja encantado de la vida - Ve en paz.

\- Vale, tío, lo que tú digas...

Se acabó. Qué mal lo había pasado con éste contrato, qué mal...

Primero entrar en la casa y encontrarse al tipo, hablando como una histérica que va a ir de compras, diciendo sandeces, sobreactuando cuando llegó el momento de encarar a Oculta-Su-Corazón, el ejecutor argoniano que los prestamistas a quienes Motierre debía dinero habían enviado para liquidarlo...

Y luego, ojo al dato, al capullo del ejecutor no se le ocurrió nada más inteligente cuando, al ver a su presa "muerta" en el suelo, se había cabreado e intentó matar a la asesina de la Hermandad Oscura que le había arrebatado su recompensa.

Tempest había tenido que zigzaguear por toda la casa del bretón, rodar, bloquear ataques, escurrirse por debajo de los muebles, colgarse de la lámpara... hasta que, en un impulso mientras seguía suspendida en el aire pendiendo de la enorme araña con velas, le arreó un patadón en la cabeza a Oculta-Su-Corazón que le dejó medio lelo en el suelo y salió pitando de la ciudad embozada en su capa encantada hasta que llegó al Priorato de Weynon.

Allí, antes de entrar en la casa residencial, se había cambiado de atuendo en la pequeña capilla que tenían habilitada allí, y se había pasado a saludar a Piner, procurando ocultar su mucho nerviosismo tras todo aquello.

Había estado todo el día con él, con Eronor y con un nuevo Hermano que se había unido a la vida monacal de la Orden de Talos: Maurice, un joven bretón.

Piner y ella se habían puesto al día de lo que les había acaecido en el último año y Tempest se encontró sumamente relajada, como transportada a aquel tiempo feliz cuando vivía una vida sencilla junto a él, Eronor, Jauffre y el difunto Prior Maborel.

Había esperado a que cayera la noche para escabullirse de la residencia en mitad del silencio cuando ya todo el mundo dormía y había ido derecha al Salón de los Muertos bajo la Capilla de Stendarr en la ciudad para suministrarle el antídoto del veneno _Languorwine_ a Motierre para, al despertar, el muy cretino soltarle así, de buen rollo, que los muertos de su familia verían aquella "resurrección" como una profanación al mausoleo familiar y que defenderían su lugar de reposo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

El resto ya era Historia.

Yendo a la carrera hacia el Priorato de Weynon se cambió en la capilla una vez más y se introdujo sigilosamente en la residencia, dejó sus cosas y sacó una botella de leche de la despensa, se llenó un cazo pequeño y lo puso a calentar en el fuego.

Piner bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina con cara de sueño.

\- ¿Tempest...? - murmuró tratando de contener un enorme bostezo sin mucho éxito - ¿Qué haces?, son las cuatro de la madrugada...

\- No puedo dormir... - dijo ella débilmente, odiándose a sí misma por tener que mentirle a Piner de un modo tan flagrante tras tanto tiempo sin verle – Me he ido a dar un paseo afuera y, ahora que me ha entrado el sueñecito, quiero un vaso de leche calentita. Me ayuda.

El curilla imperial se sentó con ella mientras la observaba beberse su vaso de leche caliente de una taza hasta que reparó en su ojo.

\- Tempest, ¿qué te ha pasado? - preguntó llevando una mano al rostro de la chica y tomándoselo para examinarlo con detenimiento - ¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

Tempest trató de contener el súbito ataque de nervios que experimentó en aquellos instantes. Maldita ballesta con su maldito retroceso de las narices.

\- Pues... de la manera más tonta... - comenzó – Me he ido a la capilla, me he sentado en un banco y me he quedado sobada un momento hasta que, al despertar, me he arreado con el respaldo del banco de delante.

\- ¿Cómo...? - Piner le dio una mirada de confusa somnolencia.

\- Sí, hombre, me he dormido con el cuerpo echado hacia delante, sobre el otro respaldo.

\- Qué manera más extraña de quedarte dormida... ¿estabas rezando?

\- No sé, supongo que sí.

\- Qué cosas más raras te ocurren, Tempest.

\- Y que lo digas, Piner, y que lo digas...

Tras aquello hablaron un rato y subieron las escaleras para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

A Piner le costó un poco volver a dormirse. Tempest cayó a plomo.

* * *

\- Ah, ¿entonces Motierre ha escapado? ¡Bien hecho! - la cumplimentó Valtieri en el momento en que fue a verle a la noche siguiente, una vez se hubo despedido de Piner de buena mañana y hubo puesto rumbo a Cheydinhal en transporte rápido tras mucho negociar los precios. Nevaba por el Norte y, pese al frío, no se habían encontrado ni ella ni el conductor del carro demasiado movimiento por los bosques – Tienes la sangre muy fría, Tempest. Ejemplificas todo lo que la Hermandad Oscura significa.

La chica ya sabía que, viniendo del vampiro, aquello era todo un cumplido. Pero ella no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomárselo dadas las circunstancias. Ejemplificar lo que la Hermandad Oscura representaba no es que fuera algo demasiado... noble.

\- Ahora, pese a tu corta estancia entre nosotros, me complace hacerte entrega de ésta llave. – dijo Vicente sumamente complacido al tiempo que le tendía a la muchacha una sencilla lave de hierro de tamaño medio - Abre el pozo que hay tras la casa abandonada de arriba. Úsala para acceder con sigilo y rapidez a este Santuario.

\- Oh, vale... gracias, Vicente. – dijo la muchacha tomando la preciada llave con suma delicadeza y enganchándola inmediatamente a su llavero personal, donde guardaba las llaves de su casa, la de las alcantarillas, la de la residencia del Priorato de Weynon y la de su cofre personal allí, en el Santuario – La verdad es que ésa entrada me conviene más... salir por la puerta de la casa de día es una lata, siempre hay que mirar por alguna rendija que nadie esté paseando o que ningún guardia esté haciendo la ronda de turno.

Valtieri asintió sin decir nada hasta que vio bostezar a la joven.

Lo había estado meditando muy detenidamente en ésta última semana, desde que Lachance le contara el asunto de la muchacha con los Portones al Oblivion y a la clase de peligros a los que se enfrentaba cada vez que entraba en aquella Dimensión de pesadilla. Y el Portavoz no solía ser de los que exageran.

Vicente tampoco era ningún imprudente, tenía trescientos años de inmortalidad a sus espaldas para saber cómo funcionaba el ritmo de las cosas, que no todo el mundo se mueve de igual manera... pero Tempest...

La verdad es que la chica era una compañía muy grata, con grandes deseos por aprender, con inquietudes acerca del mundo en el que vivía, con mucha gracia e inventiva y un encantadoramente irónico sentido del humor que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle...

Su único punto débil era precisamente eso: la propia debilidad. La debilidad física más la debilidad espiritual que se adivinaba en su candor a la hora de dispensarle la muerte más rápida e incluso dulcificada a sus víctimas.

Era un ser extraordinariamente dulce... a su manera, claro estaba, pero... a veces tan buena y tan inocente... le venía muy mal ser así con lo que tenía por delante, tanto como siendo asesina, como siendo Agente del Imperio

Por ello... quizás...

La verdad es que, dejando a un lado su frustrado anhelo por Antonietta Marie, a quien jamás había logrado acercarse del modo en que hubiera deseado... tal vez hacia Tempest, pese a no experimentar por ella el ansia ardiente que le quemaba ante la visión de la rubia bretona... sí sentía el suficiente afecto, un afecto semejante al que se tiene por un cachorro juguetón, como para ofrecerle lo que le iba a ofrecer.

Era una bella niña de verdes cabellos y podría seguir siéndolo... por siempre jamás.

¡Y sería tan grandiosa su no-muerte...! Eternamente chiquilla, eternamente frágil en apariencia, pero terrible como la Tempestad de su nombre... se podría convertir en un ser tan horripilante como hermoso...

\- Tempest... pese a que no me parece un momento muy adecuado que digamos para anunciártelo, he de informarte, con gran alegría, de que ya no recibirás más contratos de mis manos. Tu recientemente adquirido rango de nivel cinco ha captado la atención de Ocheeva y es su deseo que, a partir de ahora, sea ella quien te entregue los contratos y te instruya.

La muchacha dejó de lado su momentánea somnolencia para observarle alucinada.

\- ¿De veras Ocheeva ha dicho eso? - preguntó intrigada.

\- Sospecho que hay grandes expectativas sobre tu persona, querida Hermana. – replicó el vampiro con una suave sonrisa – No debes desaprovechar esto, pues de tu rango suelen depender no sólo las cantidades de oro en recompensas, sino, algunas veces, el hecho de que se te reserven... determinados trabajos que encajen a tu gusto.

\- Qué fuerte... - murmuró la chica asombrada.

El vampiro entonces tomó aire lentamente.

\- No obstante... antes de que comiences tu nueva etapa dentro de la Hermandad junto a Ocheeva, quisiera hacerte una oferta muy especial. – expuso mientras observaba a la chica prestarle toda la atención del mundo. Eso le agradaba - Como vampiro, puedo transmitir mi regalo a otras personas que yo crea convenientes. – explicó lentamente, dejando que la chiquilla asimilara bien cada palabra - Me has servido bien en éste tiempo y por ello elijo concederte este presente. Así pues dime, ¿y si usase mis poderes oscuros y te convirtiera en una vampira? No un ser humano suspendido y dependiente del vampiro que lo mordió, sino un ser de la noche completo. Pocas criaturas en éste mundo podrían derrotarte.

La joven se quedó un instante muda, casi lívida, con los enormes ojos azules desorbitados. No podía creerlo... ella... ¿inmortal?

La verdad es que a Tempest jamás se le había pasado éste pensamiento por la cabeza, pero ser inmortal resultaba atrayente, portentoso, grandioso... pero muy posiblemente lleno del veneno de Molag Bal, padre creador de la extirpe de los bebedores de sangre desde que crease a la primera _Hija de Puerto Pálido_ , la inocente Lamae Beolfag, una virgen Nédica que fue violada por el Príncipe Daédrico para, tras la ordalía, dejarla morir con objeto de que ella, en su pira funeraria, reviviera como la primera vampira purasangre de la Historia de Tamriel y, asimismo, fuera responsable de la mayoría de las líneas de sangre vampíricas en todo el continente.

Sin embargo, sabiendo todo esto... siempre y cuando no muriera siendo vampira, su alma no tendría por qué pertenecer a Molag Bal, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio, Vicente? Quiero decir... la inmortalidad suena genial, pero... ¿a cambio de qué?

\- A cambio de un poder inmenso y unos sentidos extremadamente desarrollados que podrás ir moldeando a tu favor conforme pase el tiempo. – explicó Vicente tranquilamente – Bien es cierto que no deberás dejar que la luz del sol te toque y, de no alimentarte a diario, tu rostro se ajará y perderá su apariencia humana, por lo que tu presencia no pasará inadvertida en el Plano mortal.

\- ¿Y el tema del alma?

\- ¿Qué pasa con el alma? No vas a perderla, si ése es tu temor.

\- No, Vicente. – negó la chica con la cabeza – Mi preocupación es, si muero, acabar en la garras de Molag Bal.

\- Ah, eso... - vaciló el vampiro.

\- Sí, ÉSO precisamente. – dijo ella muy seria – Por lo tanto ésta es mi pregunta: si algún día me canso o quiero morir con dignidad, ¿hay una cura?

Valtieri alzó las cejas visiblemente sorprendido. La muchacha estaba en todo.

\- ¿Una cura? Sí... sí, creo que es posible. Un mago llamado Raminus Polus ha estado investigando sobre el tema. Está en la Ciudad Imperial, en la Universidad Arcana.

Raminus Polus era, si mal no recordaba Tempest, la mano derecha del Archimago Hannibal Traven. Pasaría a preguntarle, sólo por curiosidad y por tener la seguridad de poder curarse en caso de necesidad. Tanto si era aceptando el "regalo" de Vicente como si un vampiro cualquiera le transmitía en un "descuido" (vamos, lo que venía siendo que le hincasen el diente a traición, vaya) la Hemofilia Porfiria.

Más vale prevenir que curar.

\- Bien... sabiendo todo esto... ¿te importaría que me lo pensase con tranquilidad, Vicente? - preguntó educadamente – Es una decisión importante y que, bajo mi punto de vista, no debe ser tomada a la ligera.

El vampiro asintió complacido. Al menos se lo pensaría.

\- Mi oferta siempre estará en pie. – dijo sencillamente con una extraña sonrisa si bien amable, plagada de picos, muy afilada – Ahora seguro has de estar cansada, querida Hermana, quizás te convendría cenar algo y echarte a dormir. Pídele a Antonietta que te cocine algo... y, por el amor de Sithis, que sea sin ajo. La última vez padecí de urticaria durante dos días seguidos.

Tempest le dio una sonrisa cargada de comprensión y se dispuso a irse cuando la voz del vampiro la detuvo un momento.

\- Se me olvidaba... Lucien ha dejado esto para ti. Creo que es importante, si entiendes a qué me refiero... - dijo en voz baja al tiempo que le extendía un sobre sellado, una vez más, sin remitente ni destinatario.

La chica tragó saliva y tomó el sobre sin añadir nada más.

Toni aquella noche le preparó unos huevos revueltos con espárragos y lonchas de jamón serrano. Tempest cenó despacio, no muy segura de querer averiguar sobre qué versaba el contenido de la carta de Lachance.

Anduvo inquieta durante el rato que se quedó a conversar con la bretona y con Telaendril, quien había completado aquel día su cupo semanal de seguimiento, y, una vez se metió en la cama, anduvo tumbada con las mantas encima y con el sobre sin abrir en la mano.

Lo miraba y se lo dejaba encima del estómago, lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza, lo miraba e intuía lo que habría escrito dentro. Lo miraba y sentía una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad por averiguar qué nuevas burradas habría escrito el jefe con aquella floripondiosa letra suya de notario.

 _Sé lo que pondrá. Si acierto, me como una manzana. Si pierdo, no como manzanas en una semana._ \- apostaba consigo misma cada vez más nerviosa.

Finalmente, soltando un largo suspiro de derrota, rompió el sello rojo del sobre, lo abrió y desdobló la carta.

_"Portón avistado en las inmediaciones de la Boca de la Pantera, en el sector comarcal de Bravil, Valle del Nibenay._

_Trae tu ballesta y la "Hoja de la Aflicción". Vas a aprender a usarlas como es debido. La katana akaviri será del todo innecesaria._

_Mañana a las 8:30 AM, fuera de los Establos del Lago Negro. No te retrases._

_L.L."_

A Tempest le invadió en aquellos instantes la risa floja. Porque más vale reír que llorar.

Se levantó y fue derecha a la despensa de la cocina.

_Manzanita para mí, sí señor. He ganado la apuesta._

Aunque hubiera preferido haberla perdido y, además de no comer manzanas en una semana, encontrarse un folio lleno de apreciaciones irónicas e insultos.

* * *

Hacía mucho calor. El suelo quemaba; las paredes vivientes palpitaban y, a veces, se dilataban un tanto; la atmósfera estaba tremendamente cargada y la electricidad estática parecía pegársele a uno como una segunda piel...

Eso sin contar el aliento que, en aquellos instantes, incidía como una brasa sobre la nuca de Tempest, cubierta en aquellos instantes por la capa encantada.

\- Respira hondo. – le ordenó la siseante voz de mando desde atrás.

La chica obedeció hecha un manojo de nervios.

\- Inclina ligeramente el cuerpo hacia delante y encuadra tu objetivo mientras descansas todo tu peso sobre las piernas. – ella obedeció más nerviosa si cabe aún; gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban cuesta abajo por su blanca frente – Busca un punto de equilibrio seguro, no es lo mismo disparar de pie que agachado.

La ballesta, de no ser porque en aquel momento llevaba guantes, se le hubiera resbalado de las manos por el sudor.

En el momento en el que notó las enormes manos enguantadas de quien tenía detrás suya alrededor de sus brazos casi pegó un respingo.

\- Baja más el arma, pon los brazos así... eso es. Ahora toma aire. – la barbilla del Hombre Oscuro encontró el hombro izquierdo de la chica y su voz grave encontró el camino hasta los oídos de ella – Suéltalo. Dispara.

El afilado virote voló varios metros por delante de Tempest y su oscuro acompañante hasta encontrar en mitad de su trayectoria la nuca de uno de los habituales diablillos que custodiaban el nivel intermedio de la torre. Sajó piel, venas y terminaciones nerviosas una vez encontró su destino. La criatura cayó al suelo como fulminada por un rayo.

Tempest quedó un momento sin aliento, abrumada, incapaz de entender cómo una maniobra que en una primera instancia se le antojara tan sumamente complicada, acabase tan fácilmente, con una acción tan sencilla.

Fue cuestión de repetirla más veces, con más diablillos y clannfear guardianes. Tempest usó un tiro tras otro y, ella sola, acabó con casi más de la mitad de las criaturas centinelas. Insólito, pero cierto.

Todo requería ser discreto, sigiloso, apuntar bien, posicionarse... y respirar, respirar en todo momento.

El tema de la daga no se le dio tan bien.

El jefe estaba empeñado en enseñarle cómo cortar un cuello desde detrás en una maniobra que no sólo requería de rapidez y agilidad, sino de la maestría de saber cómo cortar y en qué ángulo.

\- El filo de la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ aún no ha sido mancillado por sangre alguna. Eso no puede ser, querida niña. Te concedí una hoja **_virgen_** y es tu deber **_desvirgarla_** de la más noble manera: sajando una garganta.

Pero a Tempest sólo le resonaban en la cabeza aquellas dos palabras. Sonaban tan mal viniendo del jefe... como algo digno de vergüenza, como dos escupitajos cuya saliva en la boca se ha avinagrado.

No logró cortarle el pescuezo por detrás al desprevenido drémora que custodiaba el primer nivel de la sala de la Piedra Sigil, por lo que el humanoide logró pillarla del brazo que sostenía el cuchillo mientras que, con la otra mano libre, apretaba la frágil garganta de aquella humana descarada que había tenido la falta de honorabilidad suficiente como para atacar a un _Kyn_ por la retaguardia, sin darle opción a un combate.

Otra daga más experimentada que la de la joven segó la vida del demonio de un corte limpio en la yugular.

Tempest cayó al suelo junto al degollado drémora y se alejó rápidamente del cadáver hiperventilando, presa de un súbito ataque de ansiedad que Lucien Lachance palió inmediatamente de un par de sacudidas por los hombros.

\- Sithis, qué cosa tan inútil de criatura... - bufó contrariado llevando a la joven por el codo – Prepara la ballesta, quedan un par de criaturas por aquí y por hoy ya has agotado mi cupo de paciencia. En marcha.

Tempest asintió, aún asustada y obedeció sin rechistar. El resto acaeció con normalidad, la Piedra Sigil fue extraída y aquella nueva puerta al Oblivion fue clausurada.

Tras reponerse ambos del mal cuerpo que les dejaba el pasar de un Plano Dimensional a otro, Tempest hizo un comentario acerca de lo bien que le vendría la fuerza de un Señor de la Noche para cruzar las llanuras del Oblivion que captó inmediatamente la atención del Portavoz.

\- ¿Un vampiro? - inquirió el hombre imperial con curiosidad mientras se apoyaba pesadamente en uno de los desnudos árboles de hoja caduca cubiertos de nieve que crecían a las orillas del Río de la Pantera - ¿Crees en serio que un vampiro podría aguantar bien una incursión directa al Oblivion?

\- Poseen fuerza sobrehumana y sentidos altamente desarrollados. – argumentó la chica sentándose sobre una roca mientras disfrutaba del aire libre gélido – Sería de mucha utilidad a la hora de combatir a los drémoras. Veríamos qué es más fuerte: si la creación daédrica de Mehrunes Dagon o la enfermedad de Molag Bal.

Lachance negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes, pajarillo, que los vampiros tienen una debilidad natural al fuego y, por tanto, a la cantidad ingente de lava que supura ése lugar? - suspiró - ¿Quién te ha metido ésa idea en la cabeza?

\- Bueno, Vicente me dijo que...

\- ¿Valtieri? - el Portavoz parecía honestamente sorprendido – No pensarás que vaya a acompañarte aquí, ¿verdad? Sabe muy bien a lo que se expondría.

La chica negó con la cabeza, molesta de haber sido interrumpida tan bruscamente.

\- No digo que viniera él, pero si yo fuera una... - se le apagó la voz antes de terminar la frase.

El imperial resopló sumamente contrariado. Ya veía por dónde iban los tiros.

\- ¿Vicente te ha ofrecido el convertirte en una criatura de la noche? - inquirió mientras una extraña sonrisa de tijera se le formaba en el rostro al tiempo que se acercaba a la muchacha – Tal vez no te vendría mal, querida niña... serías más fuerte, más rápida... ninguna otra criatura podría igualar tus sentidos... - comenzó diciendo, inclinándose sobre la sentada joven al tiempo que le ponía las manos sobre los hombros – Eternamente joven... siempre y cuando bebas ya que, de no alimentarte, te transformarás en un engendro que la sociedad percibirá como una amenaza... eso sin contar el cambio que se opera a través de los siglos y que te obliga a volverte una criatura cada vez más depredadora, deseosa de sangre caliente... sin importarte si es la vida de un ser amado la que tomas...

\- ¿Qué...? - susurró Tempest asustada. No sabía... no se había parado a pensar en...

Los brazos del Portavoz acabaron rodeando sus hombros y su cuadrado mentón reposando, una vez más, sobre su hombro izquierdo.

\- Piénsalo, podrías transformarte en una asesina tan perfecta... - prosiguió sin perder la sonrisa, sabiendo en todo momento el efecto que sus palabras causaban en la joven – Vivir a través de las épocas, recordar todo cuanto hiciste desde tu renacer a las Tinieblas... rodearte de recuerdos y fantasmas... no volver a ver la luz del sol nunca más... dormir en un sarcófago o en una fría y lóbrega cripta con olor a podredumbre por doquier... Y la eterna incertidumbre de si morirás o no algún día de alguna manera violenta que te lleve derecha a los brazos del Príncipe Daédrico de la Esclavitud, la Dominación y de la... _Violación_. - concluyó dramáticamente, casi en un susurro, seguro de haber conseguido su propósito.

Que era nada más y nada menos el hecho de alejar a una de sus asesinas de tan nefasto destino.

En su día, cuando hubo ascendido al rango de Silenciador, un escalafón por debajo de los Portavoces, Valtieri le ofreció también el convertirse en un inmortal.

Lucien no había tenido más allá de veintidós años y el asunto del poder y la eterna juventud le habían fascinado en un principio... pero, tras haberse informado no sólo acerca de Molag Bal, de las líneas de sangre vampíricas, de la leyenda de Lamae Beolfag y de los efectos adversos que implicaba ésta enfermedad daédrica... sino también de las costumbres del propio Vicente, Lucien Lachance había decidido que prefería vivir lo que le tocase vivir como un hombre libre, no como un demonio nocturno para toda la Eternidad.

Respetaba a Vicente como persona... pero no a su condición sobrenatural y ése afán de extenderla para no afrontar el paso de los siglos en soledad. Si él deseaba permanecer condenado bien, perfecto, pero que no tratase de condenar al resto concediéndoles poder y falsa juventud a cambio de cadenas y una sed de sangre interminable.

Entendía a la chica, él también había sido un crío y hubiera deseado permanecer por siempre joven... pero el convertirse en un chupasangres no era la solución y alguien tenía que decírselo.

Sin embargo podría decir casi en un cien por cien que ya no tendría de qué preocuparse, sus palabras, si bien cargadas de malicia, habían surtido efecto: la muchacha se levantó pesadamente de la roca sobre la que estaba sentada y pidió volver a Cheydinhal con voz apagada.

Al menos, una vez se le hacían ver las cosas con claridad, no pecaba dos veces de ingenua.

* * *

Los contratos con Ocheeva resultaron, si bien asombrosamente escasos, excelentemente bien remunerados y de unos requisitos, muchas veces, acordes por completo al _modus operandi_ de Tempest de no acercarse a las víctimas más de lo estrictamente necesario ni de salpicarse con una sangre que no deseaba derramar.

La tanda empezó con un trabajo de investigación que, de encontrar a la víctima, debía ser eliminada en un lugar discreto, lejos de las incisivas miradas de los soldados imperiales de la Ciudad Imperial. Adamus Phillida estaba cada vez estrechando más y más el cerco en torno a las actividades de la Hermandad Oscura en la Ciudad Capital y no era conveniente levantar sospechas.

Tempest tuvo que preguntar por un tal Faelian, un altmer adicto al skooma cuya prometida, Atraena, residía a permanencia en una _suite_ de lujo en el Hotel Tiber Septim.

La pobre elfa sólo necesitaba algo de compañía y que alguien la escuchara. Era hermosa y rica y Faelian, en otro tiempo, también lo había sido, pero las drogas le habían envejecido, matado buena parte de su autoestima y evaporado su fortuna.

Atraena, pese a ser una noble altmer, era dulce y buena, nada altiva, por lo que a Tempest no le costó mucho hacerse amiga suya y que la dorada alta elfa le contase dónde creía que su amado Faelian iba a escabullirse de ella para darle al skooma.

Así pues la joven imperial acabó en la casa de un tal Lorkmir, quien a cambio de dinero se la prestaba a Faelian para chutarse con total discreción.

A Tempest le bastó con mezclar el skooma del elfo con un potenciador de amplio espectro que compró en un herbolario y que multiplicó los efectos de la droga por diez y provocó en el ya perdido elfo una sobredosis que le mandó al otro barrio en paz y tranquilidad.

La chica asumió que, dado el estado de ruina y drogadicción en el que Faelian se hallaba sumido, la poderosa familia de Atraena, al ver que aquel desgraciado no había tenido ni el buen gesto de desposar a la joven, habían decidido quitarle de en medio antes de que le hiciera más daño.

Lo más gracioso es que Atraena le había confesado a Tempest que estaba esperando un bebé y que rogaba por que aquello sacara a Faelian de su adicción al skooma.

Pese a la muerte del pobre diablo, el hijo de Atraena crecería en un ambiente más sano, ella acabaría encontrando con el tiempo un buen marido que la quisiera, y a su retorcida familia le iban a dar mucho por el culo en cuanto vieran lo que la cigüeña traería consigo.

Ocheeva se mostró encantada con su buen hacer, que ni siquiera dejó huella de que la Hermandad hubiera tenido que ver con aquello, y recompensó a Tempest largamente.

Tras aquello hubo de pasar tiempo hasta que le encargase el siguiente.

Éste contrato que vino a continuación no fue tan agradable y, además de gastarse una fortuna en pociones de invisibilidad, hubo de cerciorarse y recabar todos los datos posibles antes de meterse en lo que la muchacha consideró la boca del lobo.

Por suerte era un trabajo de infiltración y Tempest confiaba mucho en sus habilidades de sigilo: se trataba de acceder a un antiguo fuerte imperial ubicado en las montañas del Oeste y custodiado hasta decir basta por un nutrido grupo de mercenarios, para acabar con la vida de un hombre enfermo.

El Señor de la Guerra enfermo, Roderic, estaba muy grave y se hallaba suspendido en un estado de coma que le mantenía con vida siempre y cuando se le administrase un determinado tipo de medicina una vez al día. La misión de Tempest había consistido en cambiarle ésa medicina por un veneno.

Gracias a la valiosa información que Teinaava le sopló acerca de una entrada oculta, Tempest, bien pertrechada de pociones de invisibilidad, se coló en el fuerte y, tras mucho recorrer pasillos arriba y abajo y oír conversaciones entre los mercenarios que le permitiesen hacerse una idea de dónde guardaban las medicinas del moribundo, dio el cambiazo y se largó de allí por el mismo camino por el que había venido. Hubo de pasar una noche entera acampando a la intemperie ya que el puñetero fuerte se hallaba bastante lejos de Anvil, el punto de Civilización más cercano.

Pese al cansancio que le supusieron los últimos trabajos, Tempest siguió pidiendo más ya que, con las últimas bonificaciones, se había podido permitir el lujo no sólo de darle a Martin el dinero suficiente para no tener que preocuparse en una buena temporada, sino de pagar los impuestos de un año entero por adelantado al conde de Skingrad y de comprar la inmensa mayoría de las reformas para su enorme casa de cuatro plantas.

Todo iba bien, el dinero fluía abundante y su estatus parecía subir por momentos.

Sus progresos en la Hermandad eran observados atentamente desde las sombras y, a sus espaldas, comenzaron a gestarse planes sobre su futuro.

Ocheeva volvió con un tercer contrato que bien hubiera podido rivalizar con las más intrigantes novelas policíacas y de misterio: liquidar a todos los invitados de una fiesta cuya "excusa" era la búsqueda de un cofre lleno de oro.

Fue precisamente en Skingrad, en una mansión conocida como _"Niebla en la Cumbre"_ que siempre estaba cerrada y cuyo propietario era desconocido por la comunidad de vecinos.

Antonietta Marie arregló a Tempest para la ocasión, escogiendo un sencillo vestido blanco sin escote y con discretos bordados de plata y peinándole el cabello (que aclaró previamente hasta dejárselo de un tono rubio pajizo ya que el verde era excesivamente llamativo para la ocasión) en dos trenzas.

\- El blanco invita a la pureza, la inocencia y la dulzura. – le había explicado la rubia bretona mientras le daba un discreto color de rosa a sus mejillas – Las trenzas son juveniles y de niña, y el color en las mejillas sugiere candor y frescura. Si les hablas con voz queda y simulas cierto halo de timidez, nadie desconfiará de ti. No lleves joyas, di que eres pobre y que estás allí porque necesitas el dinero, apela al buen corazón de ésa gente.

\- Me parece tan melodramático todo esto, Toni...

\- No seas tonta. Me llegan a dar éste contrato a mí y ya estaría frotándome las manos pensando qué papel desempeñar con ellos y en cómo irlos eliminando uno por uno.

Tempest suspiró. Aquellos teatros no le iban nada de nada, y menos con tanta premeditación y alevosía.

Una vez Antonietta le hubo dado los últimos retoques, hizo que Tempest se levantara para contemplarse en el espejo del baño.

\- ¡Ay, qué cosita...! - exclamó la bretona con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción contemplando su obra – Pareces una nenita perdida, Tempy. Dan ganas de adoptarte.

Tempest torció el gesto.

\- Corta el rollo, Toni...

\- ¿Quieres un caramelito de miel de nuez?, ¿sí? - siguió la rubia bretona con la gracia - ¿O tal vez prefieras una muñeca? ¿Te gustan las "quecas"?

\- Prefiero una jarra de cerveza, gracias. – replicó la joven enarcando una ceja.

\- Ay, qué bruta eres, con lo mona que vas...

\- A la mierda. Quiero una cerveza, he dicho.

Las dos se echaron a reír. Toni era, sin lugar a dudas, una de las pocas personas que, con una broma, lograba quitarle buena parte de la tensión que Tempest traía siempre encima.

Tras aquello y ultimar un par de detalles, la chica había puesto rumbo a Skingrad donde un altísimo nórdico de avanzada edad ataviado con ricas ropas bordadas en oro la recibió haciéndole entrega de la llave de la casa para salir una vez hubiera acabado el trabajo. El tipo alardeó del hecho de que ambos, Tempest y él, _"tenían la misma Madre"_ , por lo que a la chica no le fue muy difícil deducir que aquel hombre era un agente de la Hermandad Oscura disfrazado.

Lo demás fue como la seda: su aspecto, efectivamente, causaba buena impresión y hasta cierta dulzura según en qué invitados.

Sin ir más lejos la anciana bretona que la recibió al entrar, Matilde Petit, confundió a Tempest con una muchacha de su misma raza, se tragó inmediatamente la historia que la joven se inventó acerca de que tenía un bebé que estaba malito y necesitaba el dinero para comprarle medicinas, y la rebautizó como _"Tempête"_.

El resto de invitados tenían sus más y sus menos entre ellos, pero pudo hablar e incluso hacer buenas migas con casi todos.

La tal Matilde Petit sentía un apego desmesurado hacia Tempest y pronto la muchacha se vio un tanto abrumada por el exceso de atenciones de las que la anciana le hacía objeto, dificultando un tanto su tarea de envenenar la bebida sin ser vista.

Los más bebedores allí eran un guarda rojo retirado del ejército y un nórdico que decía beber para olvidar.

Los otros dos eran una atractiva elfa oscura y un hijo de papá imperial que, curiosamente, mostraron sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro: el imperial por la belleza de la dunmer, la elfa por la tremenda fortuna que olía en el hombre.

Tempest arregló un encuentro entre ellos en los dormitorios y les dejó dos copas de cristal y una botella descorchada de vino caro, bien regadito de veneno.

La pareja, el nórdico y el guarda rojo cayeron en unas pocas horas en las que el veneno, lento, hizo su efecto.

Con la señora Petit la cosa fue algo más difícil.

La mujer, histérica por las muertes del resto de los invitados, tomó a Tempest de la mano, incapaz de pensar que aquella jovencita tan encantadora pudiera ser una asesina, y se puso a divagar, tratando de pensar en quién podía ser el misterioso anfitrión que les había invitado a tan mortal fiesta.

A Tempest le llevó mucho tiempo calmarla y hacer que se bebiera una valeriana que, a su vez, cargó bien de veneno.

La pobre anciana ni siquiera supo lo que le pasó cuando sus ojos se cerraron, se desmayó y su consciencia se apagó para siempre.

Tempest abandonó la Mansión de la _"Niebla en la Cumbre"_ notando un creciente malestar formársele en la boca del estómago y decidió irse a la tienda de artículos varios del nórdico Gunder para distraerse un poco y que se le quitase aquel mal sabor de boca por haber envenenado a aquella pobre viejecita inocente.

Con la gracia de ir a la tienda acabó comprando las cuatro chorradas que le quedaban para tener la casa amueblada y convenientemente decorada y salió del establecimiento con la extraña sensación de que, si ir de compras le tranquilizaba, aquello era síntoma de algo muy grave.

Posiblemente le traerían mañana el lote entero, le daba en realidad un poco igual...

\- Oye... ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? - le dijo una voz femenina con acento norteño detrás suya mientras una mano venía a posarse sobre su hombro - He oído que has comprado los aposentos de los sirvientes para Rosethorn Hall y me preguntaba si tendrías a alguien en mente para ese puesto.

Tempest se giró un momento y se encontró con una enorme clavícula blanca como la nieve a la altura de sus ojos. Alzando la vista un poco más pudo mirar cara a cara a una altísima mujer nórdica de cabello castaño, labios descoloridos y sesgados ojos color miel. No representaría más allá de los treinta años.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿los aposentos de los sirvientes...? - preguntó confusa – No sé, venían en el paquete de muebles, así que...

\- Por ciento cincuenta monedas, comida y un tejado sobre mi cabeza soy toda tuya... bueno, para ayudar en la casa quiero decir. – dijo la enorme mujer con una mirada de lo más seria.

La joven imperial se quedó mirándola alelada. No entendía ni torta de nada.

\- Pero, ¿cómo que para ayudar en la casa? - preguntó desorientada – No entiendo...

La nórdica bufó con evidente frustración.

\- ¡Que si necesitas una criada, mujer! - exclamó con voz poderosa, muy propia de las de su raza, todas mujeres fuertes y resistentes – Alguien que te limpie la casa, te haga la comida, te ordene tus cosas, te encienda la chimenea, te cuide el hogar en caso de que te ausentes... ésas cosas.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿tener una criada? ¿Yo?

\- No, mi abuela la del pueblo.

Tempest se echó entonces a reír. La mujer aquella parecía de las que son auténticas cien por cien. Venía a pedir trabajo y soltaba la primera burrada que se le venía a la cabeza. La gente así le gustaba, Mazoga era igualita.

\- Ahora mismo me he gastado lo que tenía en las mejoras... - probó Tempest - Pero si tienes paciencia, en breve me tendrán que pagar, así que...

La mujer no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces y corrió a recoger sus cosas de donde quiera que viviese para presentarse en la puerta de la casa de Tempest al cabo de media hora.

Se encontró a la muchacha secándose el pelo con una toalla.

La nórdica se sorprendió de ver que el color del cabello de su nueva jefa era verde.

\- Pero, ¿no eras rubia hasta hace media hora? - inquirió alucinada.

\- Nah, me lo aclaré, pero no me gusta. Paso de teñirme el pelo.

\- Y lo tienes verde...

\- Sí, ¿algún problema?

\- No, es gracioso. Raro pero gracioso.

Tempest no dijo nada y continuó secándose el cabello mientras buscaba el peine para desenredárselo. Suerte que el decolorante que le había puesto Toni no era permanente, que si no...

\- ¿Dónde me instalo? - preguntó la nórdica de repente.

\- Menos en el desván, donde mejor te venga. Mañana traerán los muebles, supongo.

\- Aaah, no pensé en eso cuando pedí el trabajo tan deprisa...

Tempest le dio una mirada suspicaz.

\- Tú estabas en la tienda de Gunder, ¿no? Pensaba que eras su mujer.

La pálida mujer bufó evidentemente disgustada.

\- No, pero vivía con él igual.

\- ¿Qué ha cambiado?

\- Me tiene frita.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Es un capullo.

\- ¿Por eso querías buscarte curro y salir pitando de allí?

\- Entre otras cosas. Al tipo le ha sentado como una patada en los cataplines. – dicho lo cual, la enorme nórdica se echó a reír escandalosamente.

Tempest la observó con simpatía.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó.

\- Eyja. – respondió la otra tranquilamente.

\- ¿Sabes hacer dulces, Eyja? - inquirió la muchacha, golosa.

\- Si te gustan los dulces nórdicos, sí. – replicó la enorme mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Sabes hacer asado de pata de cabra?

\- No hace falta ni que lo preguntes. – repuso Eyja orgullosamente - Toda buena nórdica sabe hacerlo.

Tempest sonrió. La verdad es que, pese a no pasar la mayor parte del tiempo allí, una casa de cuatro plantas se le hacía demasiado grande para ella sola. Nunca se había planteado el tener una asistenta para el hogar... ni tampoco lo quería ver de ése modo, prefería considerar a ésta nórdica tan graciosa como una "compañera de casa".

Además, si sabía cocinar bien...

\- Si me voy ahora a comprar una pata de cabra entera... ¿me haces un asado para cenar? - preguntó ilusionada.

Iba a comer bien en su propia casa, como en una buena taberna. Sólo de pensarlo se le hacía la boca agua.

Eyja enarcó una ceja y rápidamente volvió a reír.

\- ¿Hay especias?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Patatas, cebollas, sal y tomates?

\- Sí.

\- Dalo por hecho.

Aquella noche Tempest cenó bien, tuvo compañía y, por extraña y casual que pareciera aquella nueva situación, su nueva "compañera de casa" parecía de fiar, era muy limpia y se sabía unos chistes la mar de graciosos.

Tuvieron que buscarle un apaño eventual para que durmiera hasta que las mejoras de la casa vinieran a la mañana siguiente, porque ni Tempest se sentía cómoda dejando su cama a una desconocida ni a Eyja le apetecía demasiado usar el dormitorio de su nueva jefa, así que...

Tempest al día siguiente dejó la casa en manos de la nórdica, prometiendo pagarle a su vuelta las ciento cincuenta monedas que le había pedido, y partió a pie hacia la ciudad de Cheydinhal, tardando en el proceso algo más de dos días de jornada a patita... dioses... cómo le reventaba el actual precio de los transportes...

En el Santuario, como de costumbre, recibió la paga correspondiente al contrato que acababa de cumplir cuando, imprevisiblemente, Ocheeva la sorprendió con el hecho de que ya tenía otra asignación en mano.

\- Éste contrato lo ha autorizado la mismísima Mano Negra y es de suma importancia que sepamos si estás o no dentro. Hay otros asesinos que lo han solicitado ya que se ha intentado eliminar al objetivo en dos ocasiones anteriores y en ambas los Hermanos que debían llevarlo a cabo acabaron muertos. – dijo la argoniana muy seriamente – Así pues te pregunto: si te digo que tendrías que asesinar al Comandante de la Legión Imperial Adamus Phillida... ¿aceptarías el contrato?

Tempest tragó saliva. Mucha saliva.

Ya tenía mucho dinero por ahora... podría transferir éste trabajo a otro sin mayores complicaciones, pero...

Aquello disgustaría sobremanera tanto a Ocheeva, quien se había tomado la molestia de arroparla bajo su ala y adiestrarla personalmente... por no hablar de los últimos contratos y del oro que le había pagado... Como al jefe que, pese a sus ausencias, no la dejaba en paz ni a sol ni a sombra.

Vicente le había dicho en su momento que había grandes expectativas puestas en ella... y unas grandes expectativas han de ser correspondidas llegando al nivel esperado.

En aquel momento se daba cuenta de que la habían estado mimando mucho, aprovechando su empuje por conseguir un contrato tras otro... por eso tanta instrucción... por eso aquellas recompensas...

La joven se sintió en un momento atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Había llegado muy lejos y parar ahora, muy posiblemente, la llevaría de nuevo al nivel adquisitivo de antes...

Eso sin contar que, si decepcionaba al jefe ahora, éste podría mandarla al cuerno y dejar que cerrase los Portones al Oblivion ella sola de nuevo.

En aquel instante, verdaderamente, no supo qué hacer.


	23. "El grave pecado de la ignorancia"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 22: _El grave_ _pecado_ _de la_ _ignorancia_.**

* * *

El suave goteo de la lluvia helada tamborileaba con dulce quietud en las calles empedradas de Cheydinhal, deslizándose por las fachadas de las viviendas, cubriendo de brillo oscuro en la noche las zonas ajardinadas, donde la hierba recibía con sus verdes brazos aquel frío regalo venido del cielo.

La estación de hielo se presentaba ingobernable aquel año, anormalmente larga, más insidiosa que nunca en la provincia de Cyrodiil desde hacía varios siglos. Y Cheydinhal, la ciudad dunmeri situada al Nordeste que tan cerca lindaba con Morrowind, a tan sólo día y medio a pie caminando desde la ciudad, era especialmente susceptible a las inundaciones que tanto las tormentas de invierno como los chaparrones de verano dejaban tras de sí.

El problema principal de Cheydinhal residía en el hecho de haber sido cimentada sobre un río subterráneo que, desde las cascadas del lago Arrius hasta el inicio del río Caramillo, discurría prácticamente en línea recta por el subsuelo atravesando justo por la mitad de la población.

Con el paso del tiempo se habían ido haciendo apaños, como la construcción de los canales que daban mayor higiene y belleza natural a la ciudad... la pequeña presa reguladora de la corriente del agua... nivelar el terreno de tal forma que, ante una inundación, el agua precipitara en diagonal de vuelta al canal... pero nunca el conde Indarys se había planteado seriamente en, sencillamente, mover la ciudad de sitio y evitarse mayores problemas de infraestructura.

Un pequeño estornudo hubiera podido oírse en aquellos instantes proceder del interior de la famosa casa abandonada de la que nadie tenía constancia oficialmente pero, en torno a la cual, los rumores se disparaban como la pólvora.

La de los cabellos verdes se hallaba en el interior del ruinoso edificio lleno de grietas y goteras por doquier, sentada en el suelo, arrebujada en una capa enorme de algodón grueso que había adquirido recientemente dado el permanente frío que asolaba la provincia. Y temblaba.

Estaba tan disgustada... con el estómago tan revuelto y con tan pocas ganas de hablar con nadie...

Los últimos acontecimientos se habían desarrollado tan mal... de un modo tan torcido y deslavazado...

Sabía lo que había hecho, tenía constancia de todas y cada una de las acciones que había llevado a cabo en el último mes y oh, dioses... sentía el alma tan cansada... como asfixiada bajo una pesada losa del mármol más frío, cada vez más insensible a la muerte circundante pero, al mismo tiempo, tan... profundamente herida...

Se había derramado mucha sangre entre los muros de piedra que yacían varios niveles por debajo de ella, demasiada sangre para un lugar considerado uno de los más seguros de Cyrodiil.

O, al menos ella, desde que fuera consciente de que un secreto tan grande como lo era la Hermandad Oscura, siempre y cuando dicho secreto no se violase, podría reportar seguridad a aquel digno de guardarlo. Vivir bajo tierra, en un Santuario plagado de asesinos, había supuesto la tranquilidad de dormir como un bebé cada vez que su cuerpo venía a reposar sobre la rústica cama de madera que tenía asignada sólo para ella.

Pero ahora... ¿cómo dormir tranquila?, ¿cómo no tener la inquietante sospecha de que, con lo que había sucedido, no viniera un asesino durante su sueño y diera cuenta de su vida también del mismo modo en que había sucedido con sus Hermanos...?

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que casi ni se lo acababa de creer del todo y, secretamente, aún esperaba despertarse y reírse de aquel sueño macabro que había sacudido su alma a tal punto de ir a encogerse sola en la oscuridad para rumiar su miseria y su mucho miedo.

¿Qué había supuesto el dinero del último contrato al fin y al cabo?, ¿por qué había tenido que aceptarlo, por qué...?

Matar a Adamus Phillida, un hombre noble donde los hubiera habido, no es que le supusiera mayores quebraderos de cabeza que ir camuflada con la ballesta, esperar el momento oportuno tras aprenderse la rutina por la ciudad de Leyawiin del viejo Comandante retirado, fijar blanco con un virote especialmente fabricado para tal eventualidad, negro como la noche, envenenado a más no poder, y, acordándose de las instrucciones que le diera Lachance acerca de cómo disparar la ballesta desde una postura agachada, dejar volar el proyectil en el aire hasta encontrar la garganta de la víctima en un tiro preciso, rápido y letal.

Ocheeva le había dado instrucciones muy concretas de que debía ser aquella adaptación de lo que ella denominó _"Rosa de Sithis"_ la que matara a Phillida, quien tras tantos años persiguiendo a la Hermandad Oscura, cansado, había decidido retirarse a una vida tranquila y sencilla en Leyawiin, donde pensaba envejecer a gusto y en paz.

Pero el Gremio de Asesinos se la tenía jurada desde hacía años al Comandante imperial y, tras dos intentos fallidos anteriores, habían optado por mandar a la más reciente y prometedora adquisición de la Hermandad, cuidadosamente seleccionada (o así lo quiso pintar Lucien Lachance a la hora de venderles al resto de integrantes de la Mano Negra las aptitudes de la chica) para tan singular misión: Tempest, la chica imperial salida de la nada que, en pocos meses, había adquirido un rango que muchos asesinos hubieran tardado varios años en alcanzar.

Ella no había querido decepcionarles. Ni a Ocheeva o a sus Hermanos de Santuario, que tan bien se habían portado con ella enseñándole lo que sabían del mejor modo posible, ni al Hombre Oscuro, que respaldaba sus incursiones al Oblivion, adiestraba sus toscos movimientos y tenía grandes expectativas puestas en ella.

No sabía por qué, la verdad, pero sentía que era su deber agradecerles de aquel modo sus muchos desvelos por ella.

Así pues, Phillida murió rápidamente, su cuerpo fue expuesto un día después en la Capilla de Zenithar y Tempest, aprovechando el cambio de turno de la guardia que custodiaba la santidad del cadáver, con mucho asco y repelús le cortó el dedo anular donde llevaba puesto su sello de la Legión con unas tijeras de podar que mangó de los jardines de palacio. Tras aquello, hubo de infiltrarse en la oficina del sustituto de Phillida, un tal Giovanni Civello, en la Ciudad Imperial y colocarle el miembro amputado en su escritorio a modo de advertencia.

El trabajo no requería _específicamente_ esto último, pero Ocheeva le había dicho que, de hacerlo, su recompensa engordaría sustancialmente. Le dio mucho asco, pero lo hizo. La pasta era la pasta.

Tras aquel contrato las cosas parecían ir bien. Sus Hermanos de Santuario celebraron la muerte de Phillida regados con sendos vasos de alcohol y Antonietta le hizo una cena especial aquel día, con muchas patatas fritas. A Tempest le encantaban las patatas fritas.

Incluso, a partir de entonces, M'raaj-Dar dejó de insultarla cada vez que se acercaba.

En mitad de la ebria alegría de los litros ingentes de cerveza, vino, whisky, brandy cyrodiílico, aguamiel y otras tantas bebidas no aptas para estómagos delicados que discurrieron aquella noche, Tempest se había reído mucho con la nariz más colorada que la de un payaso, y acabó con la rata Schemer en brazos, abrazando al bicho como si fuera la cosa más linda del mundo mientras el animal movía la cola encantado de la vida, bromeando abiertamente con Gogron y Telaendril, quienes no paraban de contarle anécdotas el uno del otro como si fueran un matrimonio de viejos que, ante la mínima oportunidad, tiran a avergonzar a su pareja.

\- Vaya, no debería... - había dicho la bosmer, risueña y ruborizada hasta la punta de las orejas tras su séptimo vaso de vino - Venga, de acuerdo. ¡Gogron tenía un conejito cuando era pequeño! ¡Lo achuchó con tal ahínco que le aplastó el cráneo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué bruto!

Tempest se había reído estúpidamente. No es que le agradase el tema de hacer daño a pobres conejitos, pero es que el aguamiel hacía que te partieras de risa con cualquier comentario, por de muy mal gusto que éste fuera.

Gogron, por otro lado, pese al alcohol, había intentado hacer alarde de la... íntima relación que él y la elfa del bosque mantenían a escondidas.

\- Eh, no me gusta presumir, pero Telaendril y yo... ya sabes... - había insinuado aún con la pinta de cerveza en la mano.

Tempest, espesa como estaba en su estado de ebriedad, no lo había pillado en una buena primera instancia.

\- ¿Em? Telaendril y tú, ¿qué?

El orco, feliz y borracho, se había echado a reír a mandíbula batiente.

\- ¿No me crees? ¡Tengo su ropa interior para demostrarlo! - había exclamado muy ufano.

\- No entiendo... ¿por qué tienes la ropa interior de Telaendril? ¿Te molan las bragas o qué? Porque a mí me han desaparecido unas... no te las habrás quedado tú, ¿verdad?

Gogron le había dado un ceño sumamente enarcado al ser la suya una raza de extrañas cejas.

\- Yo de tus bragas no sé nada, pero las de Telaendril las tengo porque... bueno... tú ya me entiendes...

\- Ni jota.

El orsimer se había frotado la ósea frente un momento, completamente desconcertado. La chica o estaba muy borracha o era lerda de narices.

\- A ver cómo te lo explico... ¿por qué crees que un hombre tendría la ropa interior de una mujer?

Tempest se había encogido de hombros, borracha.

\- No sé... ¿para disfrazarse de linda señorita? - dicho lo cual se había echado a reír de nuevo estúpidamente ante su propia ocurrencia.

Gogron se había pellizcado el duro y arrugado puente de la verdosa nariz en un gesto de sumo agotamiento.

\- Es igual, déjalo.

\- A Gogron le gustan las bragasss... - se había burlado la muchacha.

\- Por Sithis, Antonietta tenía razón... eres un peligro público... - decía el orco haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no reírse.

Por lo demás, todo se desarrolló tranquilamente, de buen rollo.

La situación a estas alturas ya parecía incluso aceptable hasta cierto punto... los asesinatos en sí, claro.

Prefería dar muertes rápidas, misericordiosas y poco sangrientas a sus víctimas. Intentaba verlo desde un punto de vista liberador, haciendo de la muerte algo de lo que no tenía por qué enterarse la gente. Ella no convertía a sus víctimas en trofeos o espectáculos en los que deleitarse, sino en personas que merecían un respeto.

Y eso le empujaba a seguir adelante pese a que, en el último tiempo, con tanto dinero había estado empezando a replantearse el abandonar el negocio de la Hermandad cuando el tema de los Portones acabara. Podía vivir del hurto y la mensajería, trabajos que no hacían pupa a la gente.

Sin embargo...

Tras aquella fiesta, pocos días después, a Tempest le llegó una carta doblada en el interior del sobre color crema y el sello rojo de cera habituales en las misivas del jefe.

De hecho, era de la única persona que había recibido correspondencia en toda su vida, así que...

Sin embargo ésta vez el asunto le llegó a través de Ocheeva y la joven imperial se preguntó vagamente si el Portavoz le habría hablado acerca del Oblivion y la amenaza que representaba para Tamriel.

\- Un mensajero de la Hermandad Oscura acaba de traer ésa carta. – había dicho la argoniana señalando el sobre con la cabeza – Y me consta que debe de ser urgente ya que el mensajero hizo especial... hincapié en que Lucien Lachance le instó no precisamente de muy buenas maneras a que partiera sin demora para que éste sobre te llegara lo antes posible. Me consta que ya ha llegado tu hora, Tempest.

La chica había malinterpretado aquellas últimas palabras y se había puesto más blanca que el papel.

\- ¿Mi... mi hora? - susurró asustada. Del jefe uno se podía esperar absolutamente TODO.

Ocheeva, captando de inmediato el pensamiento de la chica, había roto a reír con aquella voz suya tan rasposa y siseante.

\- ¡Qué ocurrencias las tuyas, Hermana! - exclamó pasándole una mano por el cabello y desordenándoselo igual que a una niña pequeña – Me refería a que ha llegado tu hora, seguramente, de comenzar otra etapa en la Hermandad. Pocas son las veces en que Lucien decide transmitir Órdenes directas a un asesino, de tal modo que ha de tener algo muy especial que encargarte.

Tempest había torcido el gesto.

_¿Que éste tío no suele transmitir órdenes directas a un asesino? Pues a mí no hace más que mangonearme y ponerse conmigo en plan sargento de caballerías. Sólo me falta cuadrarme y decirle aquello de "¡Señor, sí señor!"._

Tras dar las gracias, la chica se había marchado a leer la cartita de las narices a un lugar más tranquilo.

El contenido del sobre venía con su habitual letra estilizada y en cursiva, llena de innecesarias florituras como de costumbre; pero escrita en un tono como de ir metiendo prisas, con determinadas frases subrayadas como que, por el amor de Sithis, se trajera la ballesta y la capa para sortear a los guardianes que custodiaban aquello que él denominó su _"santuario privado"_ y anduviera con los sentidos alerta en todo momento, pues tenía varias trampas dispuestas ante cualquier intrusión.

_Tío, si quieres que vaya a visitarte, no vengas metiendo miedo ya de buenas a primeras... es que parecemos tontos de bote..._

Decía que se internase en el bosque al Nordeste de Cheydinhal y que buscase las ruinas de un viejo fuerte imperial cuyo nombre era Farragut.

También hacía especial mención a un tema difuso, que no dejaba claro del todo en la carta pero que estaba relacionado con la Mano Negra y con un posible desastre que ella, Tempest, debía ayudar a prevenir a toda costa.

La verdad es que en ese momento no se lo pensó mucho y, tras ponerse bien ciega con el estofado bretón de ternera que les había hecho Toni aquel día de comer, se preparó convenientemente y partió hacia el bosque, que se hallaba prácticamente a las afueras de la ciudad.

Le llevó casi una hora de reloj encontrarlo, inmerso en la maleza y la densidad arbórea, ruinoso y oscuro como un castillo encantado de leyenda.

 _Vale... a éste tío le va el melodrama hasta para la decoración de la casa, qué bien..._ \- pensó la joven irónicamente al pasar por encima de varios ladrillos de piedra caídos hasta llegar al portón doble que daba acceso al interior de la estructura.

Tras mucho sudar empujando la entrada, cuyas puertas debían de tener los goznes bien llenos de óxido y mugre, Tempest accedió al interior del fuerte.

Allí había de todo: ratas de extraños ojos amarillos, no-muertos acorazados, trampas con pinchos... era el nunca acabar. La chica, muerta de miedo, dio infinidad de vueltas arriba y abajo para no toparse con los centinelas esqueletos y superó la mayor parte del recorrido en modo _"no-te-ve-ni-San-Pito-Pato"_ con la capa encantada bien calada y con la ballesta colgada en la espalda. No necesitó usar ni un tiro cuando llegó a lo que entendió que era el final del trayecto: una sala que parecía medianamente habitable al otro lado de una puerta levadiza de rejas que logró abrir una vez dio con la palanca de turno y, de un buen patadón, logró moverla.

Los esqueletos estaban muy lejos como para poder verla moverse y la chica penetró en la sala para, tras encontrar otra palanca, patearla del mismo modo y que los barrotes puntiagudos cayeran de nuevo con un golpe seco.

Así pues, al haber accedido finalmente a la amplia sala, Tempest estudió muy cuidadosamente el terreno que estaba pisando.

Siempre se dice que la casa de uno es el reflejo de muchas facetas de la propia personalidad.

Bueno… llamar a éste lugar "casa", dentro de lo que cabe, era casi mucho pedir: la última estancia subterránea de un fuerte abandonado plagado de telarañas, esqueletos andantes y ratas, donde hacía un frío de los mil demonios y, en cada esquina, una sombra apostada dispuesta a ponerle los pelos de punta al más pintado con los vaivenes del fuego de las antorchas.

Vamos, que ya había que tener estómago y un par de narices para dormir allí. Porque había una cama. El tipo hacía su vida normal de todos los días en aquel antro espeluznante: había una mesa de considerable tamaño sobre la cual había dispuestos útiles de alquimia que parecían de bastante buena calidad más un plato, cubiertos y una serie de ingredientes de dudosa procedencia a los que la joven no quiso dar una segunda mirada.

Luego algunos muebles desperdigados por aquí y allá: una silla, una cómoda de madera con varios cajones, un arcón, una librería realmente bonita que, para disgusto de Tempest, andaba bastante escasita de libros…

Y sacos, sacos de arpillera tirados al descuido por los rincones.

Todo, bajo su punto de vista, muy mal colocado.

Por no mencionar ya el sepulcro de piedra, lo más probable perteneciente al anterior señor del lugar… o al capitán o lo que porras fuera. El sepulcro allí estaba.

Con esqueleto y todo. Y hongos creciendo en el fondo del mismo, alrededor de los huesos, nutriéndose de ellos… Agh, daba dolor de estómago con sólo verlo.

Si ya la presencia del Portavoz le resultaba… difícil de digerir, ahora necesitaría endulzarse la boca con algo después de hablar con él en ésta mazmorra con tan malas vibraciones en el aire. Hartarse a bollos o meterse un pastel entre pecho y espalda ayudaría bastante, sí. El plan sonaba de maravilla tras el tiempo que hubiera de durar ésta inesperada reunión.

_Y hablando de reuniones, ¿dónde diantre…?_

\- Te he estado esperando, asesina.

Tempest brincó varios centímetros del suelo cuando aquella voz que tan bien conocía le golpeó de improviso los oídos desde las sombras. Se giró y quedó en un momento cara a cara con Lucien Lachance, quien estaba de pie a sólo unos pocos centímetros de distancia de ella.

La chica dio entonces un paso atrás. Que corriera el aire, tenía en alta estima su espacio vital personal y no le resultaba nada de cómodo tener a aquel tío tan cerca con su mirada de halcón diseccionándola de arriba abajo sin ninguna clase de disimulo.

Añadiéndole el plus de la sonrisa de chulo que se le puso al observarla alejarse de él. El cabrón _disfrutaba_ con su temor.

\- Veo que te las has apañado bastante bien abriéndote paso hasta aquí. – observó sombríamente – Ha sido un tiempo desde que no hablamos, pero te recuerdo que he estado observando tus progresos cuidadosamente, estoy bien informado acerca de tus logros dentro de la Hermandad Oscura. Sithis está muy complacido.

 _Ya empezamos con el rollo de Sithis, tronco, dime si me vais a subir las recompensas por contratos o qué._ – pensó Tempest poniendo cara larga y cruzándose de brazos, encarando a su Portavoz con un leve halo de aburrimiento en la mirada.

Sin embargo, el hombre le dio la espalda repentinamente y dirigió sus pasos tranquilamente hacia la pared oriental del cuarto, medidamente, poniéndola nerviosa, dejando un espacio de tiempo sin palabras que se le antojó eterno.

Lachance era perfectamente consciente del pasotismo de la muchacha, de sus pobres intentos por mantener férreamente la serenidad en su cabeza… cabeza que tendría que agacharle a la fuerza para hacerla obediente, sin preguntas, malas caras o cuestionando motivos a cada dos por tres.

Aún no se le olvidaba aquel asunto de los Cuchillas del Imperio ni todo el secretismo circundante en torno a sus peligrosísimas expediciones al Plano del Oblivion.

No se iba a olvidar fácilmente de toda aquella terquedad y de lo que le costó hacer que entrara (más o menos y a regañadientes) en razón informándole a él también de la aparición de Portones y de que irían los dos juntos a cerrarlos.

Nada de eso se le iba a olvidar.

Pero, elemento rebelde o no, la chica había demostrado ser extremadamente valiosa para la Hermandad cumpliendo todos los contratos sin omisiones ni fallos, ganándose las comisiones extras, avanzando de una categoría a la siguiente a un ritmo tremendo… que le partiera un rayo si aquello no era potencial. ¿Quería dinero?, dinero tendría. Hasta reventar. Acabaría viendo que el dinero es lo de menos cuando se tiene tal poder en las manos.

Si tan sólo con palabras pudiera hacérselo entender… ella no era idiota, ni mucho menos, sólo un poco cabeza dura. Cuando acabara aceptando su naturaleza oscura vencería sus miedos, entraría en los Portones como había acabado haciendo él: por impulso, con rabia, ansiando derramar sangre, no dudando ni un segundo del filo de su hoja.

Ella _debía_ aceptarlo, _debía_ seguir aquella dinámica, entrar dentro del juego… era necesario que lo hiciera si quería tener alguna posibilidad contra los Daedra.

Sólo era una mortal. Además, una mortal ignorante.

Él le enseñaría, le mostraría que la vida en sí no vale nada, salvo la de uno mismo. Acabaría matando por el simple placer de matar, acabaría entendiendo la necesidad de la experiencia, ansiaría conocer la verdad elemental de la que todo dimana y, cuando la conociera… no volvería a plantearse razones. De ninguna clase.

Tenía buena base, sólo había que trabajarla un poco. Y Lucien Lachance se veía más que capacitado para obrar la transformación sobre ella.

Así pues, tras un minuto de silencio, dejando que la chica oyera el eco de sus pasos propagarse por toda la estructura, dejando que oyera el sonido del viento intermitente que se colaba a rachas por los pasillos, dejando que se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa hasta el punto de ver cómo iba a abrir la boca para decir algo… y él se le adelantara un segundo justo antes de que hablase.

\- La Mano Negra necesita ahora de tus habilidades. – expuso tranquilamente – Tenemos constancia de que un traidor se ha infiltrado en la Hermandad Oscura. Quién y por qué motivos, aún lo desconocemos. – se giró entonces hacia ella y volvió a clavarle la mirada fijamente en los ojos, captando su atención por entero – Lo que sí sabemos es que existe alguna clase de vínculo entre el renegado y el Santuario de Cheydinhal.

Tempest frunció el ceño, captando algo de entre sus palabras que ciertamente no le gustaba un pelo.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para razonarlo detenidamente ya que, inmediatamente de haber finalizado la frase, el Portavoz había dejado caer la capucha negra revelándole por vez primera su rostro al completo.

Tempest se quedó en blanco un momento, totalmente.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a verle siempre cubierto con la capucha negra que ya había acabado por pensar en ello como un todo: cabeza y capucha, hombre y túnica. Y ahora le descolocaba bastante lo que tenía delante.

El hombre frente a ella tenía un rostro inusualmente agraciado, de piel cetrina, empalidecida, totalmente opuesto a la imagen que tenía ella en su cabeza como de la Parca o similar.

Sí, seguía teniendo la mandíbula cuadrada, la boca cruel, la nariz aquilina y los ojos de halcón, de acuerdo, pero ahora, sin la sombra de la capucha, todo parecía armonizar a la perfección: las líneas bajo los ojos y en las comisuras de los labios, pálidos y finos, increíblemente bien delineados, la sombra de las aletas de la nariz sobre la boca, la barba de un día, oscura, imprevisiblemente sugerente, el brillo de los ojos levemente hundidos en las cuencas, profundizando su mirada, afilándola hasta lo indecible.

Y el cabello, liso, de un profundo marrón oscuro, casi negro, brillante, recogido en una larga coleta ceñida a la nuca que dejaba al descubierto parte de la hechura de su cuello y la nuez.

Tempest se humedeció los labios y notó cómo se le iba subiendo la sangre a la cabeza a medida que el bombeo del corazón iba haciéndose cada vez más persistente. Tragó una buena cantidad de saliva y se encontró en un instante pensando en imágenes muy concretas y muy gráficas con aquel hombre de protagonista.

Inmediatamente se sintió escandalizada y un tanto asqueada de sí misma.

¡Sithis, Akatosh y su puta madre!, ¡acababa de…!

 _… Pensar guarreridas apañoladas con el jefe._ – se dijo a sí misma aún sin terminar de creérselo – _No, coño, no me jodas... ahora resulta que el tío éste tiene puntazo. Oh, dioses… estoy enferma…_

Inhaló aire y lo soltó muy lentamente, tratando de centrarse y de que la imaginación no se le fuera por aquellos derroteros. Cuando saliera de aquel lugar ya tendría tiempo de pegarse una bofetada o de sumergir la cabeza en el primer charco que pillara.

\- Sin embargo... – continuó Lachance, ajeno completamente a los pensamientos tumultuosos de la chica – … ha salido a la luz que el traidor ha estado activo durante bastante tiempo, desde antes de que tú entraras en la Hermandad, lo cual te libra de todo indicio de sospecha.

 _Espera… ¿de qué estábamos hablando?_ – la joven trató de recolocarse la ideas dentro de su cabeza - _Asesino de asesinos… traidor… Vinculación con el Sant…_

Oh, oh, oh. Para el carro. Espera, no…

Y llegó a la conclusión tan precipitadamente que la lengua se le trabó en la boca y la garganta se negó a articular sonido alguno.

\- Veo que sigues optando por el silencio. – observó el Portavoz con una arrogante sonrisa en los labios – Eso será bueno para ti ya que deberás moverte a partir de ahora con él pegado a la piel como una quintaesencia de tu ser, pues has sido elegida. La Mano Negra te ha seleccionado para llevar a cabo el antiguo rito conocido como "Purificación". – esperó un momento por si ella respondería a esto. Pero no lo hizo. La muchacha le estaba mirando fijamente con expresión alucinada y no parecía muy decidida a abrir la boca – Todo aquél que se halle en el Santuario debe ser eliminado. Y es así pues, con gran pesar, querida niña, que todos los miembros de tu familia deben morir.

A estas últimas palabras, Tempest reaccionó finalmente hablando atropelladamente.

\- Espera jefe, un momento… estás de guasa, ¿no?, vamos, quiero decir… No… ¿no estarás sugiriendo que…?

Y Lucien le dio una de aquellas miradas, frías como el hielo, que venían a subrayar que él NUNCA estaba de guasa.

\- Ah, pero yo sí. – replicó aproximándose a ella, intimidándola con cada paso que daba en su dirección – Ciertamente, no lo sugiero, lo _exijo_ como tu Portavoz. Y créeme... – siseó cuando quedó a un palmo de distancia de ella, con la voz cargada de advertencia – Te conviene infinitamente más plegarte a mis deseos que desobedecer una orden directa de un superior. El hacerlo es… invocar la Ira de Sithis. No quieras vivir en tus carnes el qué significa desairar al Padre.

_Hijo de puta, ¿me estás amenazando?_

Tempest se mordió la lengua y trató de permanecer con una expresión neutra en el rostro. Estaba tratando con un tío muy peligroso, muy cabrón; el simple hecho de que la hubiera salvado la vida en anteriores ocasiones no era garantía segura de que, si se le cruzaban los cables, la despachase sin mayores miramientos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No. Tenía que ser lista, fingir que seguía su juego, seguirle la corriente. Más tarde decidiría el qué hacer.

Así pues, asintió como una borrega obediente sosteniéndole la mirada en todo momento. Había oído decir que las mentiras se detectan más fácilmente si desvías la vista de tu interlocutor.

Y ella no quería que Lachance sospechara en lo más mínimo que le estaba tomando el pelo descaradamente.

\- Bien. – asintió el Portavoz, si bien no exento de cierta suspicacia, sí seguro de que la muchacha no cometería la estupidez de llevarle la contraria – Dada la excepcional naturaleza de las circunstancias presentes, deberás romper con uno de los Principios que has jurado defender. – expuso seriamente – Incluso te será permitido romper con otro más si ése es tu deseo ya que, al eliminar a tus objetivos, podrás tomar de ellos cuanto te plazca. Tal vez incluso esto último sea un aliciente para ti, ¿verdad?

Tempest le odió en aquel instante.

¿Quién se creía que era para insultarla de ésa manera? Podría ser ladrona, podría ser una asesina, podría ser una avariciosa poco amiga de las normas... Pero no era una traidora desleal que fuera a robar a gente a la que respetaba y, en cierto modo, apreciaba.

¿Acaso pensaría aquel individuo que todo el mundo era tan frío y rastrero como lo era él...?

\- Ahora estás al servicio de la Mano Negra. – le dijo el hombre con oscuridad en todas y cada una de sus palabras – Tu lealtad se debe a Sithis, y su Ira no recaerá sobre ti mientras cumplas con lo que se te ha ordenado. Así pues vete. – la despidió – Cumple con tu destino; y cuando hayas acabado vuelve a verme aquí, en Fuerte Farragut. Entonces y sólo entonces discutiremos sobre tu futuro.

Tempest asintió. ¿Qué iba a decirle?, cualquier error, cualquier palabra inadecuada o cualquier tono fuera de lo común delatarían que no le iba a hacer caso, que aquello era un error y ella iba a subsanarlo. Aún no sabía cómo, pero lo subsanaría.

* * *

Aquella misma noche había ido corriendo a contárselo todo a Vicente. Con pelos y señales.

Lo cierto es que el vampiro, en una primera instancia, recibió a la muchacha con su habitual amabilidad y buena disposición... pero al narrarle lo que Lachance había solicitado de ella, se puso hecho una furia y, con un movimiento felino y rápido como un vendaval, levantó a la chica en vilo por el pescuezo, rabioso y terrorífico como Tempest nunca hubiera creído que el no-muerto pudiera llegar a estar.

\- Vicente... - musitó la joven notando la poderosa y larga mano del vampiro oprimir su frágil garganta.

No podía pensar en aquel repentino estado de peligro que ni se le había ocurrido prevenir... no entendía nada.

El ser de ultratumba que la tenía levantada a varios palmos del suelo rechinó sus afilados colmillos de tal manera que Tempest se imaginó una pizarra siendo arañada; los ojos de aquella... cosa que había dejado de ser Vicente, titilaron con un maligno brillo anaranjado a la par que los tensos músculos de su famélico rostro se contraían en una mueca horrenda, haciendo evidente las apenas perceptibles protuberancias óseas de la frente surcadas de venas azuladas.

\- Tú... - siseó el vampiro con una repentina voz sobrenatural, ligeramente distorsionada - ¿Qué pretendes de mí? ¿Clemencia? ¿Darme la oportunidad de inmolarme yo mismo para que tú no tengas que matarme? - en un momento sus ya prominentes colmillos crecieron aún más de tal modo que la dentadura entera, encías incluidas, sobresalió levemente de los labios, como alguna clase de depredador provisto de mandíbulas extensibles. La visión, sin lugar a dudas, dejó a la chica congelada en el sitio - ¿O tal vez esperas que me entregue sin luchar? No caerá ésa breva, mi queridísima jovencita. Tengo en muy alto valor y estima mi hasta ahora ininterrumpida existencia. No moriré sin pelear.

Tempest comenzó a transpirar descontroladamente a la par que un tremendo temblor le anulaba toda capacidad de control sobre su propio cuerpo.

\- ¡Vicente, Vicente, Vicente! - exclamó la chica a borbotones mientras luchaba tanto por tragar saliva como por respirar – No quiero morir... no quiero mataros... No puedo... no creo que deba... Es un error, Vicente, es un error...

El demoníaco bretón entrecerró sus sesgados ojos de párpados ojerosos y enrojecidos al tiempo que, tanto sus iris como sus pupilas, iban cambiando paulatinamente de color, brillantes como los de un felino en mitad de aquella habitación de piedra a media luz.

\- ¿Sabes lo que implica desobedecer la orden directa de un superior?, ¿lo sabes? - chistó con la voz tan rasposa como láminas de acero - ¿Sabes cuál será tu destino por haber roto de manera tan gratuita uno de los Cinco Principios? - abrió la boca y su lengua se presentó roja y puntiaguda como la de un reptil - ¿Cómo puedo confiar en tus intenciones?, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me clavarás una estaca en el corazón cuando esté durmiendo?

\- No podría... la sangre... me da demasiado asco... - intentó razonar Tempest con cierta compostura que perdió en cuanto las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos y verterse traicioneras sobre sus níveas mejillas - ¡Quería avisarte y así me tratas...! Quería devolveros vuestras vidas y tú... tú quieres quitarme la mía... ¡No quiero morir!

\- Invocar la Ira de Sithis es más o menos lo mismo que lo que yo puedo hacerte. – dijo el no-muerto impasiblemente.

\- No quiero morir...

\- ¿Por qué ibas a arriesgarte?

\- No quiero morir... - repitió la chica a medida que el brillo de sus ojos llorosos se volvía cada vez más opaco.

\- ¡Contesta a mi pregunta! - replicó la criatura de la noche con evidente furia, succionando el aire con cada palabra.

Tempest hipó en mitad de su temblor y su llanto.

\- No puedo mataros... - repuso simplemente, cerrando los ojos – No me importa lo que venga con esto. No es una decisión ni sabia, justa o verdadera... No me importa lo que quiera la Mano Negra... Sencillamente no puedo.

La bestia, pues ya Valtieri era una bestia en aquellos momentos, contempló a la blanca niña bajo la garra de dedos descarnados y uñas afiladas en la que su mano se había transformado, a aquel elemento traidor que decía querer salvarle a él y a todo el Santuario de la sentencia de muerte a la que la Organización había decidido someterles... De la... puñalada trapera a la que Lachance había recurrido a través de su jovencísima nueva adquisición...

¿Cómo había podido...? Aquel muchacho al que adiestró años atrás, al que impulsó puestos arriba dentro de la Hermandad dándole los mejores y más exquisitos trabajos, al que enseñó a jugar con doble rasero, al que prácticamente alfabetizó y enseñó a limpiarse los mocos con clase y estilo... al que, una vez incluso, había llegado a ofrecer el regalo de la vida eterna... ¿había osado venderles a él y a todos los asesinos del Santuario de Cheydinhal frente al Oyente y al resto de traseros embadurnados en aceite que componían la Mano Negra...?

La frente le ardía pese a la capa de hielo que rodeaba su muerto corazón, febril a causa de la rabia, fiero y pétreo como una gárgola recién despertada de su sueño eterno... ¿en quién creer ahora que sus ojos se habían abierto y acechaban la traición por cada esquina...?

La muchacha lentamente fue perdiendo fuerza en su agarre y, recuperando momentáneamente la cordura y el sentido común, Vicente Valtieri la bajó e hizo que se sentara en una de sus sillas con el rostro pálido, súbitamente desinflada su lozanía juvenil, aún llorosa y asustada como una párvula que acaba de descubrir al coco escondido bajo su cama.

Las cuerdas vocales del vampiro chirriaron desde el interior de su cérea garganta dejando paso a un sonido sibilante, parecido al que hace una serpiente cuando está furiosa. No... no debía caer en la facilidad de matarla y luego salir huyendo para vivir como un proscrito igual que lo hiciera doscientos años atrás antes de que la Hermandad le encontrara y lo acogiera entre sus filas de asesinos.

Escucharía lo que ella tenía que decirle, escucharía una posible alternativa a aquel entramado, por muy disparatada que ésta fuese.

Se comportaría como siempre lo había venido haciendo: civilizadamente.

Aunque mucho se temía que, tras tantos años reprimiendo su faceta más animal, acabara no pudiendo controlar el súbito sentimiento de odio que había experimentado momentos atrás y que parecía renuente a dejarle, como un recordatorio en eco que siempre le advertiría de ésta traición.

No volvería a confiar de aquella manera... nunca más. Ahora sabía que ni siquiera ése muchacho al que había considerado creación suya le respaldaría. Se había convertido en un hombre frío, con muchos menos escrúpulos que con los que entró en la Hermandad. Su avaricia le había borrado toda lealtad que no se debiera a fantasmas e hipotéticas deidades oscuras.

Y aquella muchacha, con el tiempo y bajo el ala del Portavoz, se convertiría en otra alimaña vana y codiciosa igual que él... pero Vicente aún podía usarla para su propio beneficio. Ahora necesitaba a la chica, necesitaba información y un plan.

Un plan lo bastante bueno para que, sin pecar de traidor, pusiera al cuerpo dirigente de la Organización en evidencia.

Demostraría su inocencia. La suya y la del resto de Hermanos y Hermanas de Santuario. Personas que, pese a la posición de encargada que Ocheeva ostentaba en aquellos momentos, seguían estando bajo su responsabilidad y protección ya que Lucien, visto lo visto, había optado por abandonarles en su momento de mayor necesidad.

Cuando se sentó frente a Tempest ésta se estremeció ligeramente en su silencioso llanto y no levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. No podía. No en éste momento. Lo que la joven acababa de ver y padecer había sido demasiado para su frágil ánimo y ahora estaba tratando de recomponerse a sí misma, recuperar el poco valor con el que había ido a pedirle ayuda a Vicente... un vampiro de engañosas maneras e hipotética apariencia inofensiva...

\- Bien. – comenzó Valtieri tranquilamente una vez hubo recuperado la compostura; su voz nuevamente humana, suave, apacible – Si es pues tu deseo ayudarnos a demostrar nuestra inocencia y arriesgarte a la Ira de Sithis, no te detendré. No es mi deseo tampoco morir. Y ya puestos, ¿tenías algún pensamiento concreto sobre cómo llevar a cabo tan peligrosa empresa?

La chica, desde su asiento, negó con la cabeza en silencio apenas alzando un momento los ojos para, inmediatamente, bajarlos de nuevo sintiéndose sumamente pequeña y miserable.

El vampiro suspiró resignado. La muchacha, cómo no, no era ninguna estratega. Vicente se había acostumbrado a tratar con Lucien, quien siempre sabía cómo apañárselas incluso en una situación al límite.

\- Lo suponía. – murmuró pensativo – De tal modo que, por desgracia, tendremos que pasar por el proceso burocrático de acumular papeles.

Tempest alzó la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con una manga de su túnica gris. No quería mostrar debilidad... pero aquel fenómeno daédrico reflejado en la cara de Vicente... y la sensación de impotencia y debilidad que había experimentado...

No querría volver a ver otro vampiro cabreado en todo lo que le quedase de vida. Nunca más.

\- Hablaré con Ocheeva y le explicaré la situación, creo que merece saberlo. Por otra parte... mejor será que no hables con ninguno de los miembros del Santuario hasta que yo te diga lo contrario. – instruyó Valtieri echando pensamientos al aire lo mismo que se deshoja una flor y se echan sus pétalos al viento – Alertarlos supondría un riesgo innecesario de ponerles nerviosos y que la Mano Negra supiera de nuestras intenciones.

La muchacha imperial se limitó a asentir sin decir nada. Pruebas escritas...

\- ¿Los contratos, las comisiones, las fechas y los nombres de las personas que los han llevado a cabo figuran en algún tipo de registro? - se atrevió a preguntar con apenas un hilo de voz.

Vicente asintió.

\- De eso nos ocuparemos Ocheeva y yo además del libro de cuentas y de los itinerarios particulares como el de Telaendril. El resto, la labor de investigación, correrá de tu cuenta.

\- ¿Investigación? - inquirió la chica.

\- Así es. – confirmó el bretón sobrenatural con un solemne movimiento de cabeza – El asunto del famoso traidor dentro de la Hermandad lleva ocurriendo desde mediados del año pasado, más o menos un par o tres de meses antes de tu incorporación a la Hermandad. Es muy probable que ése sea el motivo por el cual Lucien Lachance te haya descartado de inmediato de su lista de sospechosos. – explicó ceñudo – Tu misión, además de evitar todo contacto con Lachance a partir de ahora, será investigar el asesinato de la primera víctima que el traidor se cobró. No sé mucho al respecto, pero pertenecía al Santuario ubicado a las afueras de Bruma y se apellidaba Blanchard. Ocheeva y yo te proporcionaremos información acerca del susodicho Santuario y, una vez hables con el encargado de allí, recopila todo lo que puedas y vuelve aquí de inmediato antes de que la Mano Negra sospeche que algo no va según sus cálculos.

\- ¿Un diario de seguimiento también ayudaría? - inquirió Tempest – Quiero decir... algo que determine las entradas y salidas de los miembros del Santuario. Si vuelve a cometerse otro crimen, según las fechas y los horarios de las mismas, siempre podremos descartar a alguien, ¿no?

Vicente había asentido sin mediar mayores palabras. Lo dicho, dicho estaba. Todo sería cuestión de hacerlo lo más rápida y eficazmente posible en el menor tiempo posible.

Lucien no era tonto, y en cuanto que viera que a la semana no habría noticias de que la Purificación se hubiera llevado a cabo, comenzaría a investigar y a meter su agudo hocico de perro de presa hasta que comenzase a olerse la desobediencia de la muchacha.

Lo demás y la cadena de razonamientos que sobrevolaría la retorcida mente del hombre imperial eran sólo cuestión de tiempo.

No perdieron un solo segundo más y aprovecharon aquella semana para indagar y recolectar pruebas mientras la vida del resto del grupo de asesinos discurría sin novedad. Los contratos seguían fluyendo, las valiosas horas fueron volando en lenta procesión y, efectivamente, aquel inusitado silencio comenzó a levantar sospechas en la sombra.

Sospechas que comenzaron a mover hilos, cercando poco a poco a los inconscientes asesinos de Cheydinhal hasta sumirlos en aguas cenagosas que fueron llenando de duda y tinieblas los que serían los últimos días en que aquella singular familia permanecería unida.

* * *

Tempest continuó permaneciendo en aquella postura autodefensiva, recogida, hermética sobre el suelo de la singular casa abandonada mientras la enorme gotera un par de metros a su derecha no dejaba de hacer ruido al precipitar sobre el entarimado de madera el agua de lluvia filtrada a través de las grietas del techo.

No le importaba demasiado el pasar frío. Su temor y su dolor interno eran demasiado grandes para poder realizar siquiera hasta el simple movimiento de erguirse, ponerse en pie y caminar hasta otro lugar más seco y caliente donde serenar su espíritu.

Le venían muchas memorias en aquel instante a su cabeza. Datos, esencialmente. Datos recopilados de todo cuanto había encontrado, leído y presenciado para hallar el más leve indicio de que aquel desastre hubiera podido evitarse.

Pero, por más que su cerebro se esforzara, nada de utilidad conseguía exprimirle.

Recordaba la cantidad colosal de papeles que Vicente y Ocheeva, por aquel entonces llena de un enorme temor a la par que una intensa gratitud hacia Tempest, le habían proporcionado en lo referente a casi un año entero de actividad dentro del Santuario.

Pusieron mucho empeño en hacer valer sus pruebas y sus argumentos además de que, en caso muy extremo, sabían con certeza que todos y cada uno de los Hermanos y Hermanas allí residentes no dudarían en firmar declaraciones de inocencia para sus compañeros, adjudicándose la responsabilidad de las acciones de unos y de otros sin temor a errar.

Fue gracioso que, por aquel entonces y en medio de aquella situación tan agitada, el khajiita M'raaj-Dar fuera a pedirle disculpas a la muchacha por el previo comportamiento grosero que había tenido con ella y tratando de poder "empezar de nuevo" para llevarse bien ambos a partir de ahora.

Pese a darle la mano y asentir, Tempest había recelado de éste comportamiento y se dedicó a seguirle unos días hasta que vio que nada podía relacionarle con el tema del traidor: el khajiit apenas si salía del Santuario subterráneo, como si el exterior le diera alergia. Su vida se limitaba a conseguir buenos negocios, tráfico de influencias u objetos encantados para la Hermandad a través de Cheydinhal, Bruma y la Ciudad Imperial.

El tipo no tenía parientes ni amigos. Ni tan siquiera tiempo libre. M'raaj-Dar era un ser solitario de ésos cuyo aprecio hacia la sociedad es el mismo que el que uno pueda tener hacia una úlcera estomacal. Tempest se había percatado en aquellos días en que le siguió el rastro que era un individuo lleno de manías al que los lugares muy concurridos le producían absoluto rechazo y que evitaba a toda costa hablar con nadie que no le reportase nada relacionado con sus negocios.

M'raaj-Dar era, sencillamente, un alma perdida que sólo encontraba refugio amparado bajo las alas de la Hermandad. Nadie en su situación querría perjudicar a una Organización que le daba un lugar seguro donde alejarse del mundo.

Descartado.

A Toni no la creía capaz tampoco de traicionar a la Hermandad, al margen de la amistad que compartían ambas. Como bien había dicho ella siempre: antes de que Lucien Lachance viniera a devolverle el sentido del vivir, su existencia había carecido por completo de significado. Con el Gremio de Asesinos, Antonietta Marie había vuelto a renacer.

Nada.

¿Gogron? Demasiado simplón para elaborar un plan que incluyera la traición y asesinatos en la sombra. Era un ser bruto, incapaz de guardar silencio o estarse quieto y saber disimular.

Nada.

¿Teinaava?, ¿Ocheeva? La vida de éstos dos se había forjado en torno a las doctrinas de la Hermandad Oscura y decían orgullosamente que consideraban a Lachance como a un padre. No les creía capaces de traicionarle.

Nada, de nuevo.

¿Vicente? Por su reacción estaba visto que no. Además de que la Hermandad le suplía de compañía, oro y muchos cuellos a los que hincarles el diente impunemente.

Improbable.

Eso sólo podía conducir a Telaendril... era lo bastante inteligente y artera como para elaborar un plan tan sofisticado que no dejase huella alguna... pero, ¿con qué propósito?

Ella misma le había dicho una vez que su propio padre había contratado a la Hermandad para deshacerse de ella pero que, matándole, se había ganado un pasaporte de manos de Lucien Lachance hacia las puertas abiertas de la Organización...

En realidad tampoco tenía muchos motivos para traicionarles.

_La Mano Negra se equivoca... el traidor no es ninguno de ellos. Es imposible, no tienen motivos ni oportunidad para hacerlo... no hay más que ver los expedientes y el análisis que se hizo del cadáver de Blanchard._

Ah, ésa es otra. Habiendo ido a Bruma, al Santuario de la Hermandad ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del camino hacia la Roca del Dragón, el encargado del lugar, un viejo khajiit que respondía al sobrenombre de Ri'jhaad _"Garracuchilla",_ si bien se mostró sorprendido en una primera instancia de que una asesina de otro Santuario viniera a pedirles información, no receló ni puso objeciones en cuanto la chica le hizo saber que era para investigar acerca del tema del traidor.

Le dio copias de los informes que el alquimista local de la Hermandad hizo sobre la autopsia al cadáver y declaró no tener la menor idea que quién podría haberlo asesinado.

La víctima se llamaba Aldus Blanchard y era un varón de unos treinta y pocos años, imperial de raíces bretonas como Lucien Lachance.

Su cadáver había sido hallado degollado y eviscerado _post mortem_ en su primera fase de descomposición cerca de la población de Vigilancia Fronteriza, en el sector comarcal de Leyawiin, y se sospechaba que su asesinato se pudo haber producido entre los días dos y cuatro del mes de Fuego de Hogar.

Y en aquel período de tiempo a ninguno de los del grupo de Cheydinhal se les había asignado ningún contrato remotamente cerca de Leyawiin.

Muy contenta por su descubrimiento, Tempest había regresado a Cheydinhal a toda velocidad tras dos semanas en tensión por el asunto de la Purificación y, una vez dentro de la ciudad cuando se hubo cerciorado de que nadie la veía, entró sigilosamente por la apertura del pozo.

Sin embargo... el extraño silencio que allí había encontrado le provocó un repentino sudor frío que bañó su cuerpo entero de arriba abajo, aún cubierta como estaba con la Armadura Etérea y su inseparable túnica gris.

Tempest en aquel momento se había sentido paralizada, inexplicablemente intranquila, hasta que pudo reaccionar y se dirigió a las habitaciones de Ocheeva ya que, al no ser aún de noche, no creía conveniente despertar aún a Vicente de su letargo diurno.

Llamó nerviosamente con los nudillos varias veces. Pero nadie abría.

Tempest abrió la puerta por su cuenta, penetró en el interior de la estancia y encontró a la mujer argoniana tirada en el suelo igual que un muñeco roto y con la boca abierta por la que asomaba, flácida, su bífida lengua de un tono anormalmente claro, casi blanquecino.

La joven imperial se había abalanzado sobre Ocheeva y había intentado levantarla, hacerle la respiración artificial... hasta que se percató de la roja manzana mordida que yacía a un par de metros del cadáver.

Tomándola apenas con la punta de los dedos enguantados, la muchacha se la había llevado a las narices.

El olor era sutil, muy mezclado con el jugo de la fruta. Pero Tempest, como catadora y aficionada empedernida que era a las manzanas de todas las variedades, había notado que algo no andaba demasiado bien con aquel terso fruto cuya cáscara era de un vivo rojo escarlata.

_Veneno..._

Saliendo rápidamente de allí, fue corriendo hacia la zona común donde dormían el resto de sus Hermanos y Hermanas de Santuario hasta que algo la agarró del pelo, la arrojó contra la pared y, asiéndola brutalmente del pescuezo una vez logró la chica incorporarse, una sombra le puso un puñal de plata contra el costillar.

Tempest apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando sus ojos encuadraron la imagen de su agresor, más alto que ella y, evidentemente, mucho más fuerte.

_Oh Akatosh, oh Akatosh, oh Akatosh... por favor... socorro..._


	24. "Frente a frente"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 23: _Frente a frente_.**

* * *

Tempest no conocía aquella cara que tenía delante, a apenas un palmo de sus narices.

Su atacante era imperial, de unos veintitantos. Ojos marrones, cabello castaño claro a media melena peinado hacia atrás como los elfos arqueros. Piel morena, rasgos francamente olvidables... y un halo de retorcido placer surcándole las pupilas brillosas.

La mano enguantada de aquel hombre enfundado en una de las inconfundibles Armaduras Etéreas de la Hermandad presionó la garganta de la muchacha de tal manera que ésta no pudiera gritar.

\- Tú debes de ser la inútil a la que Lucien Lachance encargó purificar éste Santuario semanas atrás. Con ése pelo verde no sé ni cómo logras pasar desapercibida. – le dijo el desconocido al oído en voz baja, la suya una voz también muy olvidable – No tengo órdenes de matarte, de eso ya se encargará muy probablemente la Mano Negra. – rió bajito – Pero tampoco puedo dejar que me arruines mi futuro ascenso a rango de Silenciador... tendré que darte un tratamiento especial, como al chupasangres. – al oír aquello, Tempest le dio una mirada de absoluto terror – Veneno paralizante, completamente inodoro e insípido, en su reserva de sangre embotellada... y luego una encantadora hoja de plata bendecida bañada en solución de ajo directa al corazón... Siempre y cuando no te vean o no puedan moverse, eliminar no-muertos es algo tan ridículamente fácil...

Tempest trató de gritar, segura de que aún habría alguien vivo que la oiría y podría ayudarla, pero la mano rodeando su garganta se la presionó, aún más si cabe, al punto de empezar a faltarle ya el oxígeno.

El tipo se sacó de uno de los compartimentos con bolsillos de la armadura una botellita con un líquido verdoso de aspecto francamente desagradable cuya boquilla le puso a la joven en los labios.

\- Abre la boca y traga si no quieres que te liquide. – bufó el individuo desagradablemente – Abre la boca, he dicho.

Pero Tempest, ya harta de aquella situación horrible y desesperada por salvar a quienquiera que quedase con vida allí, con un brusco movimiento le asestó a su agresor un rodillazo a mala baba justo en mitad de la entrepierna.

La expresión del asesino se congeló un instante hasta que su rostro enrojeció súbitamente mientras la boca se le llenaba de vómito.

Tempest logró zafarse a tiempo y salió por patas hacia la sala de entrenamiento, donde pensó que encontraría a alguien practicando.

Y cuál no fue su horror al entrar y contemplar una de las más horrorosas escenas que siempre permanecerían grabadas a fuego en su memoria: Teinaava clavado en la pared oriental de la sala con el estómago atravesado en horizontal por un enorme mandoble de acero mientras un nada desdeñable charco de sangre aún estaba en proceso de formación a los pies del argoniano.

Teinaava apenas movió la cabeza hacia la congelada muchacha y, al ir a decir algo, de su reptiliana boca sólo brotó espesa sangre oscura mezclada con saliva. Tras aquello su cuerpo perdió consistencia y murió de pie, empalado como estaba por el acero.

Cada vez más histérica con aquella sucesión de cadáveres, Tempest gritó hasta desgañitarse cuando oyó la doble puerta abrirse para dejar paso al verdugo imperial aquel, quien venía limpiándose la boca tras haber tenido que vaciar el estómago en el suelo y esgrimía en aquellos instantes una mirada de demente directa a la mocosa aquella que le había puesto las tripas del revés.

\- Puta... - venía diciendo el tipo como ido de la realidad – Puta... ¡PUTA! - exclamó como un orate, abalanzándose encima de la pequeña muchacha.

Pero Tempest, haciendo uso de su mucha experiencia dentro del Oblivion para salir por patas en caso de emergencia, hizo lo propio ésta vez escabulléndose, derribando barriles y lanzando objetos pequeños a modo de proyectiles hacia aquel chiflado que tenía toda la pinta de querer merendársela a cuchillada limpia.

\- ¡Que te jodan! - chilló la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, más aterrorizada que nunca, al tiempo que trataba por todos los medios de que no la atrapase.

\- ¡Ven aquí, pequeña zorra!, ¡me haré unos guantes con tu pellejo! - ladró el otro.

Aquello le dio una idea a la chica, quien viendo el cariz que estaba tomando la situación, decidió aprovecharse de la falta de serenidad del asesino para cabrearle y hacer que siguiera gritando y armando escándalo hasta que alguien acudiera ante semejante alboroto.

\- ¡Luchas igual que una vaca preñada! - se burló Tempest simulando una falsa diversión que no sentía en absoluto - ¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¡¿tanto te han dado por el culo que ahora caminas como un jinete escocido?! ¡Das puta pena!

El otro, sumamente encabronado, se lanzó de frente con un grito estentóreo, daga en mano, cual pantera, listo para aniquilar a aquel insecto verde hasta que notó cómo le agarraban del pescuezo y, de una sacudida, una enorme fuerza de empuje le enviaba justo a la pared contraria de donde estaba la chica.

Cuando pudo levantarse, viendo doble por el soberano porrazo que se había dado en la cabeza contra la piedra, ante sus ojos se alzaba la portentosa figura de un titánico orco sin armadura, con el velludo pecho descubierto y cuyos callosos puños se hallaban en aquel instante levantados, listos para golpear.

\- ¡Gogron! - exclamó la chica desde su posición agachada tras un barril tirado.

\- ¡Sé lo que estás pensando, Tempest! - exclamó el orsimer con una sonrisa sardónica pintada en el rostro pese al profundo desasosiego que sentía por haber sido violada de aquel modo la seguridad del Santuario - _"Gogron, ¡es demasiado grande para ser sigiloso!"_ Y tienes toda la razón. – asintió mirando con profundo desprecio al verdugo imperial del mismo modo que una increíble sed de sangre iba poco a poco adueñándose de su razón - A mí lo que me gusta... ¡es ir y trocear a mis objetivos en cachitos!

Sin embargo, lejos de amedrentarse, el desconocido rodó por el suelo, escapándose del alcance del orco, y tomó una de tantas espadas que había dispuestas en la sala de entrenamiento para los asesinos residentes.

Ambos hombres se midieron un momento, caminando en círculos a prudente distancia el uno del otro, el imperial armado y el orco con los puños desnudos preparados.

En la primera embestida Gogron se llevó un buen corte en la cara exterior del muslo, cerca del músculo vasto externo.

Agarrándose la pierna con una mano enorme, el orco paró una segunda acometida de su adversario deteniendo el filo del arma con la otra mano desnuda, evitando que el imperial le perforase el esternón con ella.

El desconocido forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas y, pese a la cantidad de sangre que goteaba en aquel instante de la verde mano de Gogron, éste no se inmutó ni dejó ir la hoja.

\- ¿Esto es lo que tu mamaíta te enseña para cazar gatos callejeros? - se burló - ¡No me hagas reír!

Sin embargo, el asesino imperial aún guardaba otro as en la manga.

\- Mi mamaíta prestó su cuerpo a la ciencia hace ya mucho tiempo... – dijo siniestramente - ¡Y tuve gran placer en sacarle los órganos cuando la abrí en canal como a un cerdo! - exclamó finalmente, sacando con rapidez su daga de plata y lanzándosela al orco en mitad del estómago.

Gogron dobló hacia abajo, presa del terrible dolor, hasta que un fuerte puñetazo le reventó la dura nariz y le envió de cara al suelo, cual largo era.

Girándose lentamente, el asesino desconocido localizó nuevamente a Tempest y se dirigió hacia ella con la cabeza exageradamente ladeada, como si tuviera tortícolis.

\- Ven, ven, palomita... - susurró en voz baja – Déjame sacarte ése corazoncito tan negro que tienes enterrado en el pecho... Me resultará tan gratificante ofrecérselo al Oyente como prenda de mi fidelidad a la Organización...

\- No, no lo creo.

Antes de que Tempest o el propio verdugo pudieran averiguar a quién pertenecía la voz que había dicho aquellas últimas palabras, del pecho del tipejo imperial surgió como una fuente un súbito chorro de sangre al formarse un agujero en el lado izquierdo de su pecho por el cual surgió una mano de afiladas uñas sujetando entre los dedos descarnados el aún tibio corazón del asesino.

El frío aliento del vampiro tras él le rozó la oreja y atinó a oírle decir antes de desangrarse:

\- Has de saber que todo corazón está ubicado en un plano céntrico, ligeramente desviado hacia la izquierda, y su localización es entre las costillas tercera y quinta. Si quieres matar a un vampiro sin equivocación, primero deberías estudiar un poco de anatomía, ¿no te parece?

El cuerpo del desconocido se derrumbó sin vida como una marioneta sin cuerdas y tras él sólo quedó la figura renqueante de Vicente Valtieri, su rostro desfigurado tanto por el dolor como por la transformación a medias que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en aquellos instantes.

Los dedos del sobrenatural bretón apretaron el órgano sanguinolento que aún sujetaban hasta convertirlo en un vulgar amasijo de carne cruda que, acto seguido, fue arrojado a un lado con desprecio.

El vampiro cayó de rodillas sobre el frío suelo de piedra con los hombros encorvados y el cuello caído, el cabello suelto y sudoroso cubrió buena parte de su rostro, impidiendo que pudieran vérsele los ojos.

\- ¡Vicente! - exclamó Tempest aproximándose a él hasta que la mano del no-muerto la detuvo en su carrera.

\- No vengas... - negó con la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para no abalanzarse sobre ella y drenarle toda la sangre de una vez para curarse de la puñalada y poder expulsar sudando la solución de ajo que le había llenado todo el pecho de una punzante reacción alérgica – No te acerques a mí... Ayuda a Gogron.

Sin vacilar, la muchacha imperial se acercó al gigantesco orsimer tendido en el suelo y, con mucho esfuerzo, le dio la vuelta.

Tardó bastante en extraerle la daga clavada en el estómago y acabó francamente exhausta cuando, atreviéndose por vez primera a poner en práctica sus escasos conocimientos de Restauración básica sobre otra persona que no fuera ella misma, logró cerrar más o menos decentemente el tajo y cortar la hemorragia de la nariz. El tema del cartílago roto ya era harina de otro costal.

Valtieri quedó en el suelo con la misma postura con la que había caído de rodillas y permaneció inmóvil hasta que la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió para dar paso a una muy cargada de libros Antonietta Marie, que se quedó congelada en el sitio en el momento en que sus ojos celestes se posaron sobre aquella carnicería. Acto seguido dejó caer los ejemplares que había comprado en la librería de Cheydinhal "Los Libros de Mach-Na" y corrió al lado de Tempest, abrazándola muy asustada y preguntando atropelladamente por el enorme moratón que la joven imperial lucía alrededor de su delicado cuello.

El vampiro continuó observando fijamente sin pestañear a la rubia bretona por entre los caídos mechones de su larga cabellera castaña y se mordió la lengua hasta hacerse sangre para contener sus muy desatados instintos por clavar los colmillos sobre la tierna y nívea carne de aquella hermosa garganta.

M'raaj-Dar llegó casi tres horas después de haber concluido sus negocios en la ciudad aquel día y no dijo una sola palabra al respecto cuando Tempest y Vicente le contaron lo sucedido tal y como habían hecho con Antonietta y con Gogron.

Más tarde dieron con el cadáver de Schemer, la rata mascota del Santuario que, en un intento por defender la vida de sus amos cuando había olido la sangre de Valtieri emponzoñada por el cuchillo del verdugo, trató de enfrentarse a él mordiéndolo y sólo obtuvo una fría hoja de plata atravesándole del lomo a la tripa. El pobre animalillo había muerto tirado en un rincón desangrándose. Y Tempest lo lamentó profundamente ya que le había acabado tomando cariño al bichejo.

Entre todos limpiaron aquel horrible estropicio y dejaron los cadáveres alineados en la sala de entrenamiento para darles digna sepultura en cuanto el khajiita pudiera hablar con el sepulturero local y encargarle los ataúdes pertinentes.

De Telaendril nada supieron hasta el día siguiente cuando Antonietta Marie, haciendo una ronda de reconocimiento por las cercanías de la ciudad por si veía algún tipo de actividad sospechosa por parte de la Mano Negra, halló el cadáver degollado de la bosmeri al inicio del bosque al Nordeste de Cheydinhal, rodado a un lado del camino, lleno de polvo y suciedad.

Gogron se tomó muy mal aquella noticia y se sumió en un estado de mutismo con el único propósito de encerrar sus muchos demonios interiores.

Visto lo visto y con las pruebas exculpatorias en las manos, Vicente mandó a Tempest a visitar de nuevo el Santuario privado de Lucien Lachance con objeto de hacerle entrega de los papeles y demás evidencias.

La chica, no muy segura, había atravesado la espesura arbórea hasta localizar de nuevo la ruinosa estructura del Fuerte Farragut para, una vez allí, rodear el lugar por la izquierda hasta dar con la entrada secreta que daba acceso directo a la última sala subterránea donde habitaba el Portavoz imperial.

Porque francamente, sabiéndose ya, desde que el propio Lachance se lo indicara, el truco del almendruco... ¿para qué volver a atravesar aquellos pasillos laberínticos plagados de no-muertos y trampas? Ya lo había hecho una vez y no deseaba repetir.

Tempest había tragado mucha saliva antes de abrir la trampilla y deslizarse escalerilla abajo hacia la oscuridad de la mazmorra, donde algo en su interior le decía que cabía una posibilidad de no volver a salir con vida de allí.

Tenía tanto miedo... y sentía tanto dolor dentro del pecho... estaba indignada. Se sentía ultrajada, engañada... ella sabía que sus acciones habían sido las correctas y... sin embargo...

Oh, dioses... había desobedecido al Hombre Oscuro. ¿Qué ocurriría a partir de ahora?

Él no... no tenía ningún derecho a matarla; ¡no lo haría!, ella había hecho lo correcto... de lo contrario la famosa Ira de Sithis ya se le hubiera echado encima... ¿verdad?

Oh, demonios del Oblivion... mira, ya sabía lo que tocaba. Se lo había buscado ella. Así de simple.

Irónicamente, había sido con la intención, ni más ni menos, de evitar un sacrificio inútil. Un sacrificio que, sin duda, era un costo bastante alto para la Hermandad ya que no creía que tuviesen precisamente ejércitos enteros de acólitos asesinos para reemplazar inmediatamente a los caídos. Además, Vicente le había explicado después de aquel disgusto que el ritual de Purificación era una medida extrema, que se daba sólo en circunstancias muy particulares…

El jefe no estaría muy contento con aquel cambio de planes, desde luego.

Y hablando del jefe…

 _Seguro que tiene un rebote encima que no se lo cree ni él._ – pensó la chica dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación. La bronca la tenía asegurada, incluso no descartaba alguna que otra bofetada y, quizás, una penalización más o menos grave por todo esto.

_Me va a matar por esto…_

Pero, mira, a tomar por culo, que se cabrease. Ella había conseguido, si bien de un modo extraño y muy cargado de circunstancias, que muchos de sus compañeros continuasen con vida y tenía en la mano un bonito manojo de papeles que constituían las pruebas de su inocencia. Incluso la de Ocheeva, Telaendril y Teinaava, que habían muerto de la forma más absurda por indicios y sospechas cuya base era menos estable que un palillo de dientes usado.

Se los iba a restregar… se los iba a restregar por todo el morro aquellos papeles al cabronazo del Portavoz, que viera… que viera bien lo que hace la incompetencia, la falta de confianza y la ausencia de lealtad.

Había llorado, mucho, lo suficiente, con toda la rabia que le había cabido dentro del cuerpo… mierda, _aún_ lloraba sus pérdidas… ella les había querido, quizás a Telaendril no al mismo nivel que a los hermanos argonianos, pero también la había querido.

Y Vicente… ¡casi se habían cargado a Vicente! Qué cobardía… Akatosh, qué cobardía ir a asesinarle con una hoja de plata bendita bañada en solución de ajo para que se le infectase la sangre y sufriera como había sufrido de aquella manera… no había derecho… no era justo que, porque a un consejo de lunáticos les saliera de las narices, ella tuviera que perder a gente que le importaba así… no… no así, nunca.

De tal modo que tomó aire, trató de vaciar la mente de todo pensamiento que la condujese al miedo, abrió la trampilla y entró.

Descendió las escaleras lo más enteramente que pudo para no dar lugar a que el Portavoz se percatara de su lenguaje corporal y lo usase en su contra, y comenzó a buscar inmediatamente con la vista al hombre de negro dentro de aquella celda.

Lachance no tardó mucho en mostrarse y ella, cuando su vista se acostumbró al cambio de luz, observó la ira contenida chispear en sus ojos de serpiente al plantarse de tres zancadas a menos de un palmo de sus narices.

\- Tienes muchos arrestos o muy poca vergüenza al venir aquí. – siseó el hombre imperial, casi una cabeza más alto que ella, cuando la tuvo a su altura – Podría matarte ahora mismo, estaría en todo mi derecho. Y tú lo sabes.

Tempest no pestañeó, mantuvo la expresión neutra y, sin mediar palabra, le tendió el fajo de papeles que llevaba deseando entregarle desde el mismo instante en que sus pies tocaran aquel suelo helado. No le iba a responder a semejante bravata. No le daría ése placer.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Lachance ásperamente sin tomar los papeles que le ofrecían.

\- Pruebas. – replicó la joven con voz monocorde tratando de mantener a raya la mala leche que se le estaba poniendo – Cuentas, contratos sellados, itinerarios, declaraciones firmadas de los miembros supervivientes y un diario de seguimiento que yo misma realicé apuntando el día a día del Santuario y de los miembros que han entrado y salido de él a lo largo de dos semanas. – su mirada, pese a sus esfuerzos, era acerada, eléctrica, pura tempestad – Y todas apuntan a que ninguno de ellos es el traidor, las fechas de los contratos y los lugares donde se realizaron se remontan hasta casi siete meses atrás y los sitúan lejos de Aldus Blanchard, Eliminador que se sospecha fue asesinado por el traidor a fecha de entre Morndas y Middas, 2 y 4 de Fuego del Hogar, año 434, Tercera Era.

Silencio. Ahora todo quedaba en el silencio a la espera, una espera tensa, una espera que sólo desembocaría en evidencias incómodas: ella tenía razón, ella había actuado correctamente, ella, junto con la ayuda de sus Hermanos y Hermanas, había puesto las labores de investigación (si es que realmente hubiera habido en curso tal investigación) de toda la Mano Negra en evidencia.

Todo ello flotando en el aire, cargándolo hasta que, finalmente, la mano enguantada de Lucien Lachance tomó aquello que se le ofrecía.

Sin embargo, Tempest no sintió la satisfacción que pensaba iba a sentir. En su lugar había vacío, incomprensión… tristeza. No se sentía en paz, no se sentía bien; el tan esperado alivio no llegaba, la desaparición de su dolor no se efectuaba.

Ocheeva. Teinaava. Telaendril.

Y Schemer, pobre animalito, que nunca había mordido ni arañado a nadie… la cosa más cariñosa del mundo… ya no estaba.

Quería llorar otra vez. Era patético, lo sabía, era inútil, lo sabía…

Sin embargo…

\- No lo has entendido, ¿verdad?, eres absolutamente incapaz de asimilarlo.

Tempest volvió a la realidad bruscamente al oír aquellas palabras. Miró sorprendida a su Portavoz sin entender aquello y no supo el qué responder, ¿había alguna respuesta acaso o se trataba de una mera pregunta retórica? En aquel momento sentía que cada vez comprendía menos a aquel hombre oscuro de oscuras palabras.

Porque no se entendían, no se conocían en absoluto; eran dos extraños con motivaciones diferentes hablando en diferentes idiomas.

Lucien Lachance sentía más que nunca el peso de la derrota, la derrota personal que conllevaba lo que él consideraba su propia incompetencia y, por tanto, culpa suya.

Nadie lo entendería de aquel modo, salvo él. La Mano Negra, sin duda, se mostraría sorprendida, un tanto desairada por la insubordinación y, finalmente, quedarían sumamente complacidos de la labor de investigación de la muchacha hasta el punto de promocionarla, lo quisiera él o no, como Silenciadora.

Si tan sólo hubiera cumplido las Órdenes… sin cuestionarlas, sin enredar el asunto… él hubiera estado más que encantado de ascenderla, de tenerla como extensión a su poder. Perfecta, sin sombra de duda, sin miedo.

Él ya sabía desde hace tiempo que ninguno de los del Santuario de Cheydinhal era el traidor, y podía haberlo demostrado con tiempo como había hecho ella… pero la Mano Negra no opinaba así. La mayoría eran unos ineptos, sí, ¡y él lo sabía, maldita sea, pero las órdenes eran las órdenes! Lo habían sometido a votación, y la mayoría optaban por la Purificación. Por lo tanto así debía hacerse.

Sin un momento de duda, sin espacio para los sentimentalismos o el dolor, nada. Lucien había aprendido ya esto hacía muchos años, de una manera brutal, a base de muchos palos y de morderse bien la lengua, sí, pero había aprendido.

Ahora… tendría como asesina privada una garra endeble, roma, sin pasión ni entrega por lo que hacía, con escrúpulos, desobediente y rebelde. Y era culpa suya, él la había introducido en la Hermandad, él le había dado alas.

Había cometido un tremendo error con ella: no tenía vocación de asesina de ninguna clase.

Así pues, la derrota era suya, sólo suya, y aquello le hirió el orgullo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Inútil. Ella era una inútil.

Y él un necio incompetente.

La despidió con un gesto de la mano rápido al tiempo que le daba la espalda y se sentaba en frente de su mesa, con sus útiles de alquimia y sus ingredientes, tratando de olvidar el mal sabor de boca que tenía en aquellos instantes.

\- Puedes irte. – dijo secamente – Presentaré las pruebas ante la Mano Negra y debatiremos acerca de el qué hacer contigo. Por ahora no recibirás más contratos. Te llegará un aviso en una semana o dos en forma de carta al Santuario donde se te indicará el qué deberás hacer. Ahora vete.

Tempest se mordió la lengua, sorprendida y profundamente indignada con aquella indiferencia y con la manera con la que se estaba deshaciendo de ella, como si fuese un insecto, como si Teinaava, Ocheeva y Telaendril sólo fuesen otros nombres sobre el papel, como si sus vidas nunca hubieran significado nada…

Tomó entonces la escalera colgante con evidente disgusto y subió un peldaño.

\- ¿Sabes, jefe?, tienes razón, tienes toda la razón del mundo: no entiendo nada de nada. – dijo la chica entonces con la voz suave, cargada de amargura.

_Y eso me da mucha lástima, me da lástima que seas tan hijo de perra como para no haberles amado del mismo modo en que yo les amé. Me da lástima ése desdén por todo lo que te rodea y ésa crueldad sin sentido, eres un hombre vacío cuya existencia sólo acabará en el Vacío, qué ironía…_

Estaba amargada, estaba triste, quería encontrar un culpable y no podía hallarlo, eso lo sabía muy bien. Así pues, subió el restante tramo de escaleras que le quedaba y salió al exterior.

La brisa de la tarde invernal le revolvió los cabellos una vez puso los pies fuera del hueco del árbol. Alzó la vista un momento al poniente y pasó los dedos enguantados por las hojas perennes de un pino, saboreando el olor de la naturaleza, dejando que sus pies vagaran solos por la tierra medio helada.

Media hora o así a solas dando un paseo le sentaría bien, se sentía tan cansada, tan harta de todo…

Y aquella tarde, quien hubiera podido verla, hubiera descrito a una extraña viajera, de cabellos verdes y sonrisa triste envuelta en una vieja túnica gris vagando tranquilamente por el páramo silbando a ratos una melodía que recordaba vagamente a la tan famosísima _"Asolador de Acantilados"_.

* * *

Aún recordaba Tempest todo esto como una laceración cuya impronta reciente pudiera dejar cierto vacío para siempre en su joven vida.

Le había pasado con Ne'Quinla en su día, con Eidon la noche que murió, con Faustina Cartia la vez en que, por accidente, su hoja fuera derecha a dar con su gaznate, y le pasaba ahora con éstas muertes.

Porque, para Tempest, aquel innecesario derramamiento de sangre se podía haber evitado. Con más rapidez, con la seguridad de tener al Hombre Oscuro respaldándola del mismo modo en que lo hacía con el tema del Otro Plano... pero había carecido tanto de lo uno como de lo otro.

Suspirando, la muchacha se arrebujó más en su nueva capa y continuó rumiando sus muchas miserias hasta el momento en que notó abrirse muy sutilmente, muy despacio, la puerta de la casa abandonada, un piso más abajo de donde ella estaba.

Repentinamente alarmada y sacando la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ de su cinturón, oteó agazapada en las sombras a través de las grietas del muy desvencijado suelo de madera para poder identificar al intruso.

Nadie en su sano juicio que conociera Cheydinhal un mínimo se atrevería a aventurarse tras la entrada a la casa abandonada, tapadera no oficial del Santuario de la clandestina Hermandad Oscura. No es que la gente lo supiera en realidad, pero tenían muy claro que allí no debían meterse si no querían desaparecer para siempre de la faz de Nirn.

La figura que divisó en el piso inferior era un hombre con capa encapuchado, alto, delgado... y parecía muy tranquilo moviéndose en silencio por el suelo de madera hasta que tuvo la sorpresiva idea de subir escaleras arriba, justo donde la joven había estado momentos atrás dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Tempest se agazapó en un rincón oscuro, blandiendo el filo de ébano en todo momento, y esperó el siguiente movimiento del intruso.

¿Se trataría de otro asesino, contratado ésta vez para liquidarla a _ella_?

Pronto sus dudas quedaron disipadas en el momento en que el desconocido se retiró la capucha marrón oscuro del rostro y la joven advirtió, aliviada y asustada a partes iguales, la hermosa faz élfica de Farwil Indarys medio oculta entre los despeinados mechones de su melena azulina.

Guardando su aún intacta daga, la chica llamó la atención del joven chistándole en voz baja.

\- ¡Pssst! ¡Farwil!

El muchacho se giró repentinamente alarmado hasta que divisó la pequeña figura de Tempest y sus hombros se relajaron.

\- Pensé que eras uno de los guardias de mi padre. – admitió sonriendo levemente al acercarse a ella – Me tienen estrictamente prohibido entrar aquí. Dicen que hay malos espíritus poblando éste viejo caserón. Pero yo, en los años que llevo viniendo a escondidas, todavía no he visto ni uno.

 _Pero... qué chico tan... tonto..._ \- pensó Tempest negando con la cabeza al tiempo que recibía al hijo del conde con un fuerte abrazo.

El dunmer correspondió al gesto efusivamente y quedaron un momento ambos en silencio.

Cuando se separaron, Tempest hubo de alzar el rostro para encarar bien a su alto amigo. Porque, pese a no haberse visto mucho en aquellos meses, consideraba al muchacho amigo suyo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó la chica – Están cayendo chuzos de punta...

\- Vine a buscar un poco de tranquilidad. – dijo el joven sencillamente al tiempo que se encogía de hombros – En el castillo hay demasiado ruido para mi gusto, no sé si me explico... - añadió con cierto halo sutil de tristeza en la mirada.

Tempest asintió. Poniéndose en antecedentes acerca de lo que Farwil le había contado sobre la promiscuidad del conde Indarys, entendía que el muchacho no quisiera estar bajo el mismo techo que su progenitor en tales circunstancias.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? - inquirió el elfo repentinamente – No creo que éste sea un lugar muy adecuado para pasar la tarde. ¿También tú tienes cosas en las que pensar?

La joven imperial se quedó un momento en blanco. Con qué candidez suponía Farwil que ella... también venía buscando paz y silencio.

En realidad no había errado en absoluto.

\- Vine a pasar un rato conmigo misma. – dijo sonriendo – Me gusta ver y oír la lluvia sin interferencias. Me tranquiliza.

\- Es gracioso. – convino el dunmer asintiendo – A mí también el sonido de la lluvia me deja muy tranquilo.

Quedaron otro momento en silencio y, sin mediar palabra decidieron permanecer las siguientes dos horas sentados en el suelo callados, codo con codo, contemplando por las grietas de la casa la lluvia precipitar sobre el empedrado de las desiertas calles de la ciudad.

Y nada rompió aquel momento de tranquilidad sin precedentes entre ambos jóvenes, perdidos y reencontrados cada uno en sus correspondientes mundos personales con sus correspondientes problemas aún pendientes por resolver.

* * *

Una semana después, Tempest aún no había recibido la susodicha carta con las instrucciones pertinentes de la que Lucien Lachance le hablara tras presentarle las pruebas.

Y aquello tenía los nervios de la muchacha pendientes de un hilo.

No se había atrevido a abandonar Cheydinhal en todo éste tiempo y se temía que Martin y Jauffre a éstas alturas ya se estarían preguntando dónde diablos se había metido.

Por ello mismo, sin pensar muy detenidamente en las posibles consecuencias que sus acciones podrían traer, decidió ausentarse de la ciudad sin avisar a nadie y ponerse a caminar hacia el Noroeste con objeto de acabar, lo más probable, en la posada de Malene al final de la jornada. Llegaría a Bruma al día siguiente.

Se había levantado temprano y marchado a toda prisa, rogando por un poco de aire fresco que le llegó, cinco horas después de haber abandonado la población, en formato de granizo.

Acabó metiéndose muy imprudentemente por la espesura de los bosques que rodeaban los caminos para evitar el hielo cayendo en picado sobre su cabeza y terminó, al cabo de muchas horas dando vueltas, en los bosques al Sudeste de Bruma más perdida que un horker en Elsweyr.

_Vale, ya la hemos liado de nuevo. ¿Dónde narices estoy?_

Todo blanco cual pergamino sin garabatear, llenísimo de nieve, plagado de espesos árboles creciendo excesivamente juntos los unos de los otros y, como música ambiental de fondo, se oían aullidos quebrar la sibilante nota del portentoso viento que traía tormenta consigo.

La chica sacó el mapa de su bolsa para, cinco minutos después, percatarse de que, al no tener ningún punto de referencia por el que guiarse, aquel trozo de papel doblado no le serviría ni para limpiarse el culo.

_Dioses, esto es sencillamente cojonudo... vaya suerte la mía..._

Se metió bajo unas ruinas que encontró de casualidad de uno de tantos fuertes imperiales abandonados del camino y esperó pacientemente a que amainara hincándole el diente al bocata que se había preparado para el viaje.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el granizo se calmase y Tempest se quedó medio traspuesta, en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, hasta que el mortecino brillo blanco del sol invernal le hirió la vista.

 _A éstas alturas ya tendría que ser primavera._ – se dijo somnolienta poniéndose nuevamente en pie y destensando los músculos de los hombros - _¿Dónde se han ido los pájaros, las flores, el solecito... el puñetero polen que te pone la nariz como un bombo...?_

Porque era cierto, el clima parecía detenido, encasquillado en el eterno invierno.

Tempest se había comenzado a preguntar si la intromisión en Nirn de las Puertas Dimensionales al Oblivion podría alterar el equilibrio del planeta a nivel climático. Porque, de ser así...

Un repentino sonido que se propagó en eco por la espesura vino a sacarla de sus cavilaciones para prestar mayor atención al paisaje que la rodeaba.

Le había sorprendido, sí, pero no asustado ya que aquel... era uno de los sonidos más tiernos que jamás hubiera podido escuchar.

Parecía un suspiro... el suspiro de alguna clase de animal...

 _Vale, un animal suspirando... Juraría que el bocata no llevaba droga, de modo que debe de haber sido uno de los pedrolos ésos que han caído del cielo, que me han dado en la cabeza y me han dejado tonta perdida..._ \- pensó con sumo cinismo, escéptica hasta para cosas que estaba segura haber oído.

Sin embargo aquel delicado sonido se repitió, una y otra vez. Y casi parecía... la clásica exhalación que uno haría cuando se aburre mucho.

Tempest se dejó guiar por sus oídos y avanzó sigilosamente hasta un claro que, para su total desconcierto, se hallaba por completo libre de nieve y lleno a rebosar de hierba y pequeños grupos de flores silvestres.

Aquel fenómeno no hubiera tenido ni pies ni cabeza para la joven imperial si no fuera por...

_Ahí va..._

Tempest se restregó varias veces los ojos y se pellizcó una mejilla para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba viendo no fuera producto de su muy atolondrada imaginación. Porque aquello parecía sacado de alguna clase de relato fantástico ideado para niños insomnes.

Era surrealista... fuera de todo contexto en un lugar como aquel...

Por ello la chica no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

_¡Un unicornio!_

Bendito Akatosh, ¿entonces existían de verdad? ¿Aquellos animales de leyenda que controlaban el clima, las estaciones y de cuyo cuerno se obtenía un fino polvo con el que se curaban todas las enfermedades y que quien lo ingiriera obtendría parte de su magia, existían?

Estaba quieto, en absoluto reposo, con la cabeza inclinada delicadamente hacia la hierba como si en vez de pastar fuera a besarla... Y era tan bello... tan hermoso y grácil... puro, blanco y brillante como la nieve virgen. Mucho más grande, para sorpresa de Tempest, que muchos equinos normales y con una fuerza espiritual que rebosaba por cada poro de su ser.

¿Sería manso?, parecía tener un pelaje tan suave...

_La primera vez, palabra, que un caballo no me da miedo._

Tal vez sería porque, efectivamente, aquella criatura no era ningún caballo. Aquel ser pertenecía al Plano feérico, ligado a la misma magia elemental de la madre tierra, como los spriggans.

Y sabía que los spriggans, por experiencia propia, si no les incordiabas ni dañabas su territorio o a los animales que hubiera en él, te dejaban en paz.

Si ésta criatura se regía por las mismas normas que los seres arbóreos defensores de la naturaleza, entonces nada debía de temer si no le tocaba las narices.

Pero Tempest quería acariciarlo.

_¿Cómo decían en los cuentos que se atraía a un unicornio...?_

A ver, la teoría era que una doncella virgen cantara alguna dulce melodía sentada debajo de algún tipo de árbol en el bosque que fuera alto y espeso (¿una encina, por casualidad?), a lo que el unicornio vendría tranquilamente a reposar la cabeza en su regazo mientras la doncella tenía que seguir cantando y acariciarle el cuerno espiraliforme al animal.

Hombre, Tempest quería tocarlo, pero el cuerno aquel parecía muy afilado y no le apetecía mucho tenerlo sobre el regazo, francamente. Además de que, como el bicho se mosqueara, podría pisotearla sin mucho esfuerzo con aquella envergadura de coloso.

Sin embargo pudieron más la curiosidad y las ganas que el sentido común y, sigilosamente, se sentó debajo del árbol más grande que pudo encontrar por allí cerca y echó un discreto vistazo al animal desde la lejanía.

Bueno, si era cierta la teoría, al menos ella cumplía con el requisito de ser virgen. Y si eres virgen, eso te convierte automáticamente en doncella, ¿no? La que es doncella es la que es físicamente pura, ¿verdad?

Lo malo es que en el tema de ser o no doncella fuera incluido en el paquete también el ser de noble cuna y tener la conciencia limpia, porque en éstas cosas iba a ser que no.

Y luego estaba el asunto de cantar.

_Dioses... ¿y qué le canto yo a éste bicho?_

Tempest desafinaba como un laúd mal tensado y eso lo sabía ella muy bien. Además de que no se conocía ninguna balada dulce ni melodías cursis o melosas.

Tan femenina ella...

Bueno, por intentarlo no iba a perder nada...

**_"Yo ho, yo ho, un gran pirata soy._ **

**_Brindad compañeros, yo ho..."_ **

Dejó de cantar bruscamente cuando el relincho de cristal del unicornio le pilló con la guardia baja: se había acercado a toda velocidad y estaba a unos metros de ella, mirándola con sus inteligentes ojos, mezcla de cielo y acero, con evidente curiosidad.

Pero no parecía muy dispuesto a cerrar más la distancia entre ellos.

Resopló.

\- ¿No te gusta la canción? - preguntó Tempest conteniéndose los nervios de tener a aquella criatura sobrenatural tan cerca.

El animal la observó fijamente, esperando.

\- Bueno, pues probemos con otra. – dijo la chica.

Y comenzó la siguiente tonada.

**_"¡Oh, eh dulce dama de Wayrest!_ **

**_¡Oh, eh mi dulce dama de Wayrest!_ **

**_Oh te veré de nuevo, sí, te veré de nuevo,_ **

**_dulce dama de Wayrest, mientras llega mi relevo."_ **

Ésta vez el unicornio bufó.

\- Se ve que lo tuyo no son las canciones piratas, colega. – se rió Tempest de buena gana observándole ya más tranquila. El animal no era agresivo y parecía estar haciendo un considerable despliegue de paciencia con aquel espectáculo tan risible – La verdad es que no sé el qué podría gustarte, eres un público un tanto exigente.

La criatura le dio una mirada con una expresión que parecía decirle _"Deja de hacer el payaso y cántame algo que merezca la pena oír."_

Tempest pensó, y pensó a conciencia rebuscando en los recovecos de su memoria una canción adecuada, algo que el unicornio...

_"Nadie es lo que pretende ser... y yo me pregunto_

_si existe un mundo perfecto para vivir... juntos..."_

Rarvela solía cantar ésa canción a menudo cuando estaba ocupada en sus labores hogareñas. La vieja podía haber sido un poco cardo, pero tenía un espíritu indudablemente romántico.

Tempest trató de recordar la letra entera.

**_"Nadie es lo que pretende ser... y yo me pregunto_ **

**_si existe un mundo perfecto para vivir... juntos._ **

**_Uno puede ser una palabra, solitaria fracción,_ **

**_dos pueden estar solos, siendo la lejanía su dolor,_ **

**_buscando y fingiendo,_ **

**_deambulando por éste mundo_ **

**_sin llegar a saber_ **

**_cómo dos almas juntas pueden florecer."_ **

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Tempest tenía sobre sus rodillas la brillante testa del unicornio y éste se había quedado dormido mientras ella le acariciaba distraídamente el apéndice espiraliforme que surgía como una ola de su frente.

La chica suspiró. La canción era una cursilada, definitivamente, pero le había traído recuerdos y viejos anhelos que creía haber enterrado hacía tiempo.

Pensaba en Lex, en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y casi le entraron ganas de llorar. No es que se arrepintiera de su decisión, ya que ambos habían sido muy diferentes y con un punto de vista que no terminaban de encajar el uno con el otro, pero... le había querido. Y, maldita fuera su suerte, aún sentía melancolía de aquellos meses estupendos donde las mariposas en el estómago se mezclaban con disgustos varios y tareas estúpidas para el Gremio de Magos con el único objetivo de acceder a la dichosa Universidad Arcana.

Ahora estaba en la Universidad, sus disgustos no eran tan cuantiosos ya que había acabado haciéndose callo a la tempestad y sus consecuentes imprevistos, tenía dinero y una casa estupenda... pero le faltaba ése algo, ése saberse amada seas como seas.

Tal vez es que ni ella misma se aceptaba. No se aceptó en el momento de finalizar su relación con Lex por ser una ladrona y una mentirosa, como ahora se aceptaba aún menos por ser una asesina y una insensible viendo cómo la gente la palmaba por obra y gracia suyas.

Miró al unicornio y sonrió. El animal estaba tranquilo, reposando en silencio, transmitiendo buen rollo... y Tempest dio gracias por haber tenido la oportunidad de acariciar a un ser tan bello, de haberle dado paz y reposo. Eso era algo bueno, ¿verdad?, aún no había vendido del todo su alma a Sithis... o, más concretamente, al Hombre Oscuro, quien la había acompañado hasta el Infierno y ahora, seguramente, la tendría manía.

No quería enemistarse con ése hombre, de verdad que no. No le convenía enemistarse con él, no le convenía perderle como aliado frente a las puertas del Oblivion.

¿La odiaría?, ¿vendría la Mano Negra a por ella después del desastre con la Purificación?

Había tenido buenas intenciones, de verdad que sí, pero se había pasado de lista. Al margen de las pérdidas de Ocheeva, Teinaava y Telaendril, se había puesto muy chula con el Portavoz; y eso seguro que tendría castigo... ¿acaso lo que llamaban la Ira de Sithis se cerniría sobre ella...?

El animal sobre su regazo se movió ligeramente, restregándose en plan mimoso entre sus brazos.

Tempest rió, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y permaneció en paz y reposo con el fantástico animal hasta que éste despertara. No quería perturbar su sueño, era una cosa buena.

Y las cosas buenas se disfrutan hasta el final.

* * *

Se respiraba un inusitado estado de tranquilidad y relax en las lúgubres cámaras subterráneas del supuestamente abandonado Fuerte Farragut, a las afueras de Cheydinhal. Y era inusitado dada la última semana, en la cual el oscuro residente de la fortaleza había estado maldiciendo y supurando un continuo estado de violencia por cada poro del cuerpo.

Sin embargo, tras la pasada media hora, había descargado de golpe todas sus frustraciones y su muy mal carácter y ahora se encontraba más lúcido y sereno, enfocando las cosas fríamente como era su uso y costumbre en cada faceta de su propia existencia. Él era un hombre racional, civilizado, y no llegaba a comprender cómo una simple mocosa le había llegado a desquiciar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

\- ¿Te importa si me enciendo una pipa? - le dijo la voz de la que yacía a su lado en la cama – Me apetece mucho, la verdad.

\- Haz como gustes, querida. – respondió él haciendo un gesto perezoso con la mano, colocándose después ambos brazos detrás de la nuca, apoyados en el cabecero del lecho.

La figura a su lado, más pequeña, más blanca, más joven y deliciosamente curvilínea se incorporó también con cierta pereza y se puso en pie, completamente desnuda, para dirigirse lentamente hacia su bolso, que yacía tirado en la fría superficie del suelo donde lo había dejado caer en el momento en que su intempestivo amante se había lanzado sobre su atavío, para despojarla de él lo antes posible y recorrer su cuerpo ansiosamente.

Lucien Lachance, en materias sexuales, era lo que se dice del tipo brusco, alocado, que no buscaba complacer a su compañera más de lo que se complacía a sí mismo. Era un ser en cierta medida bastante hedonista, que se deleitaba en la contemplación y en el juego de la seducción como una extensión a su ego, una satisfacción vanidosa que le reportaba tanto cuando no más placer de lo que la acción en sí consistía.

El tibio y rosado cuerpo femenino de la joven se giró tranquilamente en su dirección una vez se hubo hecho con la pipa, la yesca y la bolsa de tabaco y ella volvió a su lado, contoneando elocuentemente las generosas caderas y dejando que sus senos se mecieran suavemente a cada paso que daba. Lucien le dio una mirada predadora.

Por suerte para ambos, ella también era una criatura voraz, apasionada, libre como un pájaro. Poseía una paciencia y una intuición insólitas para alguien de su edad y las muchas duras experiencias por las que había tenido que pasar en ésta vida la habían abocado a madurar antes de tiempo. Admiraba profundamente a aquel hombre con el que compartía lazos mucho más estrechos que la simple relación entre dos amantes. Aquel hombre era su salvador, su mentor, su cómplice de fechorías y, por qué no decirlo, casi su amigo.

Pese a todo cuanto hubiera podido ocurrir a lo largo de aquellas semanas, ella le respetaba y hasta casi le parecía justo que quien le devolviera la vida se reservase el derecho personal de quitársela si lo estimaba oportuno.

La joven se sentó nuevamente sobre el colchón y, siendo en todo momento muy consciente del deseo que la visión de su cuerpo provocaba en el otro, unió las dos partes de las que constaba la pipa, una larga boquilla con cánula que enroscó en una cazoleta labrada, muy posiblemente de sepiolita (comúnmente conocida como _"espuma de mar"_ ), y se preparó el tabaco en la pipa y, tras prender, le dio un par de caladas largas que luego soltó con lenta parsimonia, muy coquetamente, a través de sus labios carnosos.

\- Dame. – le dijo el Portavoz desde su posición, tapado con la sábana hasta la cintura, extendiendo una mano en su dirección – Creo que a mí tampoco me disgustaría un poco de humo en los pulmones. ¿Qué tal es?

\- No es malo, tiene un regusto al final muy bueno. – le respondió ella, pasándole la pipa con una mirada de diversión – No sabía que fumaras, Lucien.

\- Una vez al año no hace daño, Marie. – repuso el hombre imperial con una sonrisa torcida al tiempo que inhalaba expertamente, lo mantenía un momento dentro y lo soltaba tanto por la boca como por las fosas nasales.

Marie. Así tenía costumbre de llamarla en la intimidad. Y lo pronunciaba de un modo tan particular que parecía casi como si la estuviera llamando _"Maggie"_ , arrastrando suavemente la erre hasta casi transformarla en una ge.

La rubia Antonietta Marie curvó una sonrisa llena de curiosidad al contemplar a aquel hombre manipular el humo a su antojo. Parecía un dragón preparándose para escupir fuego de un momento a otro.

\- No está mal. – comentó complacido tras devolverle la pipa – Quizás hasta incluso un poco flojo para mi gusto, pero tiene buen sabor.

\- ¿Un poco flojo, dices? - rió la bretona, dándole otra calada - ¿Qué se supone que has fumado tú, Lucien? ¿Tabaco negro a palo seco sin refinar?

\- Vamos, querida, ¿por quién me tomas? - rió él entornando ligeramente los ojos - ¿Le dices eso a la misma persona que un día te ofreció un vino en condiciones y, tras mucho protestar porque decías que el sabor del vino no te gustaba, me pediste lo menos otras cuatro copas llenas hasta el borde?

\- Tampoco exageres. – le dijo ella conteniendo la risa, simulando inocencia.

\- Acabaste algo más que "bastante achispada" ésa noche, diría yo.

\- Bueno, para eso te tenía a ti, para que cuidaras de mí.

\- Y con sumo agrado acepté ésa responsabilidad, querida Marie. – asintió, contento – Con sumo agrado.

Antonietta sonrió. Cuando había llegado a la fortaleza apenas una hora antes, se había encontrado con un Lucien muy distinto del que bromeaba con ella ahora. El hombre que había hallado al bajar la escalera de mano se comportaba como un animal enjaulado, furioso, territorial, desconfiando incluso de las intenciones que la habían traído a su morada.

Tal vez no sabía cómo actuar y sólo le salía rabia; tal vez se pensase que ella, aún conociéndola y sabiendo cómo era, le había ido a pedir explicaciones por el desastre sucedido... tal vez hasta incluso no descartó que ella volviera a él con intenciones asesinas de venganza personal después de aquello.

La Purificación.

Antonietta Marie no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Tampoco es que se lo plantease del modo en que Tempy y Vicente lo hacían: hastiados, dolidos y con daños emocionales severos después de aquello. Eran los únicos en realidad, ni siquiera Gogron se quejaba pese a haber perdido a Telaendril de aquella manera. El pobre orco no le echaba la culpa a nadie, sencillamente sucedió lo que decidió la Mano Negra y, al igual que Antonietta hubiera aceptado morir por orden de Lachance, también aceptaba la inesperada y gratificante nueva oportunidad que Tempy les había otorgado a los supervivientes con la candidez que demostró creyendo en ellos y buscando pruebas que los exculpasen.

Tempy... la pobre era demasiado buena, demasiado ingenua. Y meter a un elemento así frente a un individuo perfeccionista, irascible y con el alma más fría que un témpano de hielo como lo era Lucien Lachance, suponía que, ya que no podían matarse entre ellos, ambos se llevasen cada uno por su lado un nada desdeñable dolor de cabeza a cuestas. La una por pura impotencia, el otro por pura frustración.

Ése era uno de los motivos que la habían traído allí.

\- Lucien – le dijo ésta vez muy seria – Quería preguntarte...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tempy... ¿qué harás con ella?

El semblante del Portavoz se oscureció.

\- ¿Con ésa cría desobediente y descarada? - rechinó los dientes – No sabría decirte. No está en mi poder. – replicó, brusco – Pero si de mí dependiera, no me contentaría sólo con dispensarle unos cuantos azotes y bajarla de rango.

\- No lo hizo con mala intención. – la defendió Antonietta – Y tú lo sabes.

\- Me es indiferente. – Lucien alzó el mentón con un gesto chulesco, a la defensiva – Aquí la cuestión no versa sobre tratados de intenciones, Marie, de lo que se trata es de que DESOBEDECIÓ la orden de un superior. – recalcó, alzando la voz por momentos – Me desobedeció A MÍ.

La bretona estuvo tentada de hacer rodar los ojos, ya veía por dónde iban los tiros. Lucien y su ego del tamaño de una catedral...

\- La Ira de Sithis no se ha cernido sobre ella de momento. – expuso tranquilamente, echándose los rubios mechones detrás de la oreja – Y yo interpreto eso como una voluntad divina cumplida, Lucien, tú mismo siempre has dicho que lo que muchos Hermanos y Hermanas suelen olvidar es que estamos al servicio de una entidad superior, algo difícil de discernir con nuestro entendimiento. Tú me enseñaste que ésa soberbia mortal que nos hace actuar como animales movidos por impulsos no complace en absoluto a ésa entidad. No te rebajes al mismo nivel que los asesinos comunes, Lucien.

El Portavoz imperial consideró brevemente ésta cuestión, y se encontró rebatido por sus propios argumentos como hombre racional frente a la rabia que la chica le inspiraba y que le transformaba en otro más de los comunes mortales que poblaban Nirn.

Para su mucha desgracia, hacer desaparecer del mapa a ésa chica implicaba un efecto dominó de proporciones tan titánicas que no podía permitirse el gusto de hacerlo. Y se sentía encadenado: una cría lerda, temeraria e inconsciente de la que debía cuidarse mucho de tocarle un pelo siquiera. Alguien a quien no podía controlar, alguien que se tomaba su autoridad a jauja...

Sithis... de acuerdo, de acuerdo, no se rebajaría al nivel de un chiquillo de colegio al que una compañera le cae mal y a la cual persigue para intentar hacérselas pasar canutas.

\- Muy bien. – expresó el Portavoz volviendo a su dinámica de hombre indiferente – Viendo tu evidente interés en lo que respecta a los asuntos de tu... amiga, Marie, te alegrará saber que la Mano Negra ha aceptado las pruebas como válidas y tanto los que habéis sobrevivido a la fallida Purificación como ésa indisciplinada muchacha quedáis libres de sospecha. No se os aplicará ninguna clase de castigo ejemplar por asesinar al verdugo, ya que fue su culpa al fallar en la misión que se le encomendó. Vuestra vida continuará como siempre, igual que ha venido siendo hasta ahora.

Antonietta asintió pensativamente.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué piensas hacer con Tempy por cuenta propia? - inquirió entornando la vista.

\- ¿Qué temes que pueda hacerle _"por cuenta propia"_ , Marie? - preguntó Lachance remarcando la frase de la bretona con aire casi hasta divertido.

\- Lucien, que nos conocemos. – advirtió ella – Y sé muy bien que una desobediencia, por pequeña que sea, no la perdonas con facilidad y, si puedes, devuelves el golpe multiplicado por cinco.

El hombre se echó a reír.

\- Frena tus temores, querida. Ni puedo ni debo perjudicar a tan molesta personita pese al mucho placer que ello me reportaría. – explicó tranquilamente – De entrada la Mano Negra no parece muy decidida a sancionarla. Tenemos una reunión pendiente para discutir sobre éste asunto en particular así que, con lo que salga, ya me cuidaré de que un mensajero te entregue la resolución por carta para que tú le comuniques personalmente a la chica el qué ha de acontecerle.

Antonietta Marie se giró un momento hacia el Portavoz imperial, sorprendida por aquel giro imprevisto que había tomado la conversación.

\- ¿Yo? ¿No sería ése un desempeño más adecuado para Vicente? - preguntó – Ahora que Ocheeva ha muerto supongo que él será nombrado encargado del Santuario...

\- Supones bien. – confirmó Lachance mostrando su impecable dentadura en una amplia sonrisa lobuna – Sin embargo, con un nuevo encargado, queda un puesto vacante para entregar contratos al resto de los miembros del Santuario. El mismo puesto que Vicente dejará vacío.

La bretona le observó patidifusa, ¿estaba sugiriendo lo que ella creía que estaba sugiriendo...?

\- Tal vez no sea el ascenso que buscabas. – apuntó el imperial con malicia – Pero es más que el puesto actual que tienes, ¿me equivoco?

Antonietta Marie le dio una mirada cargada de suspicacia. Era cierto que buscaba ascender de categoría desde hacía un tiempo... pero aquella inesperada proposición despertaba sus dudas, ¿qué querría Lachance a cambio de su "generosidad"?

\- Nunca quise ascender a costa de la muerte de Ocheeva, Lucien. – expuso severamente – Quería su puesto para cambiar algunas cosas y establecer cierto orden que a ella le parecía del todo innecesario... pero no puedo evitar pensar en que, aunque deseo éste puesto que me ofreces, junto a Tempy soy la más reciente en Cheydinhal y... no suena lógico darle semejante responsabilidad a una novata.

\- Tú ya dejaste de ser una novata hace tiempo, Marie. – explicó Lachance tranquilamente – Y no me he tomado tantas molestias contigo en éstos seis años para que permanezcas siempre en la misma línea de acción. Aunque tus recursos a la hora de luchar no sean muy extensos sí que considero que tu capacidad de supervivencia e inventiva son elogiables.

\- Pero, ¿qué hay de Gogron y M'raaj-Dar?

Lucien enarcó una ceja.

\- Me sorprendes, querida. ¿Te figuras acaso que la antigüedad significa algo entre nuestras filas? - bufó despectivamente - ¿Darías quizás el control de los contratos a un orco sanguinario con la capacidad táctica de un mosquito o a un khajiita neurótico y antisocial? Yo creo que no.

La rubia Antonietta calló al reconsiderar eso. Lo cierto es que el Santuario bajo el control de Gogron sería un completo desastre y con M'raaj-Dar a la cabeza, si por él fuera, no entraba nadie más. Por muy bueno que fueras, a M'raaj-Dar no le caerías simpático hasta pasado un tiempo durante el cual te dedicase su habitual retahíla de insultos varios. Antonietta había tenido que estar casi dos años aguantando que la llamase _"Simio apestoso"_ , _"Rata de alcantarilla"_ y _"Rubia del gabacho"_.

La bretona sacó inmediatamente éstas cuestiones de su cabeza. Lucien tenía la peligrosa habilidad de encauzar los pensamientos de los demás en la dirección en la que él quería.

\- Dejando a un lado las evidencias, Lucien, tú y yo sabemos que esto es un arreglo, un puro negocio con el que algo sacarás tú a cambio. – dijo Antonietta sin rodeos - ¿Qué favor buscas de mí a cambio de mi ascenso?

Lachance volvió a reír, ésta vez con más ganas. No en vano Antonietta Marie le había tenido de tutor no sólo en materias de combate, latrocinio, extorsión, intimidación, sexo, ocultación y buenos modales. Sino en lo más importante: saber manipular a los demás.

\- Me reservaré ése pequeño detalle por ahora hasta el momento en que venga a pedirte cuentas por él. – dijo el Portavoz enigmáticamente – Entonces me devolverás el favor.

\- No me gusta firmar sin leer la letra pequeña, Lucien.

\- Lo encuentro muy prudente y comprensible, querida Marie.

\- ¡Lucien!

Sin embargo de poco sirvió aquella protesta por parte de la bretona ya que, en menos de diez segundos, se encontró tumbada de nuevo sobre la cama con todo el peso del Portavoz sobre ella y una de sus manos enormes apresando sus pálidas muñecas.

El tipo tenía una de sus recurrentes sonrisas de sinvergüenza pintada en el rostro, símbolo inequívoco de que daba el coloquio por finalizado y ahora le apetecía otro método de comunicación más... físico.

Antonietta tampoco se negó. Total, el hombre era condenadamente bueno en tales materias y ponerse a discutir con él en aquel momento y bajo aquellas circunstancias sería el equivalente a hablar con la pared.

* * *

Llevaba un buen trecho del camino, pues de pura casualidad sus pasos le habían conducido de vuelta a la carretera, con el bicho detrás de ella.

Le había dejado echarse la siestecita en su regazo casi dos horas y, una vez la muchacha se había levantado, el unicornio, ni corto ni perezoso, se había puesto a seguirla como un perrito faldero.

Tempest se giró nuevamente para encarar al extraño ser y se cruzó de brazos al verle detenerse casi al mismo tiempo que ella.

\- Oye, me ha gustado mucho ver un unicornio, haberte sobado el melón un rato y eso... pero creo que no deberías ir detrás de mí. No tengo galletas ni cosas dulces para comer, si eso es lo buscas.

El unicornio, sumamente expresivo para su condición animal, le dio una mirada ofendida.

\- Vale, no te cabrees. – suspiró Tempest – Sólo quiero que no te intenten cazar por tu cuerno, ya sabes. Y si me acompañas hasta Bruma no creo que los guardias se queden quietecitos al ver un unicornio.

El fantástico ser bufó.

\- A ver, es normal. Dime tú cuántos de tu especie has visto en los últimos mil años, por ejemplo.

Ante éste dato, la mirada del unicornio se entristeció.

Tempest se quedó un momento en blanco. No había contado con que el bicho tuviera sentimientos complejos...

_Joder, qué bocazas que soy..._

\- Vale, lo siento. – se excusó – Ahora no te me pongas a llorar, ¿eh?

El ser no varió su triste expresión y suspiró.

La joven entonces le pasó una mano por las blancas crines suaves. Daba gusto tocarlo, estaba de limpio...

\- Ey, ey, anímate un poco, ¿eh? - le dijo Tempest con tono afectuoso – Si te aburres me puedes seguir. Supongo que bastará con que no te acerques a las poblaciones.

El animal pareció animarse con aquello y, súbitamente, agarró la parte trasera de la túnica de su nueva amiguita con los dientes y la arrastró hacia su flanco izquierdo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! - exclamó la chica alarmada.

El unicornio le dio un corto resoplido y pareció indicar con la cabeza su lomo.

La chica se le quedó mirando con expresión atontada varios minutos mientras el ser seguía haciendo el mismo movimiento con la testa.

\- ¿Te pica algo y quieres que te rasque o qué?

El fantástico ser bufó y, pillando de nuevo la túnica de la chica con los dientes, la echó bocabajo sobre su lomo blanco para, acto seguido, ponerse a trotar a gran velocidad sin hacer mucho caso de los chillidos que pegó la chica en las horas de trayecto que les llevaron a ambos el alcanzar el Templo del Soberano de las Nubes en la cuarta parte de tiempo que le hubiera llevado a Tempest llegar a pie corriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Frente a frente" es una canción de Jeanette.
> 
> El unicornio es una Quest Daédrica que te da Hircine y, según las leyendas, a un unicornio para cazarlo sólo se le puede atraer mediante el canto de una doncella virgen sentado bajo un árbol. Tempest hace esto pero por curiosidad, no por maldad.
> 
> La canción que Tempest le canta al unicornio es una traducción muy libre mía que hice de "Perfect World" de la serie "La Visión de Escaflowne".


	25. "Protocolo y diplomacia"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 24: _Protocolo y diplomacia_.**

* * *

Había sido visto y no visto. En tan sólo un día había ido y vuelto de su temeraria aventura por los bosques nevados de Bruma con menos dinero, la tranquilidad de haber visto a Martin durante un par de horas, y una montura nueva.

Una montura extraña, de un solo cuerno y que corría como una centella.

Su velocidad no se podía comparar a la de la yegua demoníaca del jefe... pero bastaba para, a partir de ahora, no gastarse ni una mala moneda en transporte o alojamiento.

Si no tenía que detenerse en los caminos, no tendría que pagar hospedaje en ninguna posada.

Además, con éste nuevo cambio casi hasta podía aguantar eso de montar a caballo... aunque le siguieran dando miedo los susodichos animales.

Tempest estaba contenta, relajada tras haber salido de la atmósfera enranciada del Santuario de Cheydinhal, y volvía con las esperanzas renovadas, tratando de ser positiva, cruzando los dedos por que la famosa carta llegara ya diciéndole que todo estaba olvidado, que no habría penalización por lo que había hecho.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

Por lo tanto, ya empezando a oscurecer, la chica llegó a la ciudad dunmeri, dejó al unicornio trotando a su aire por el bosque (tal y como había hecho durante su visita al Templo del Soberano de las Nubes) y, una vez estuvo segura de hallarse fuera de la vista de los guardias y transeúntes, se coló por el pozo al Santuario subterráneo.

Hubo ciertos... desacuerdos en el momento de llegar.

M'raaj-Dar la regañó por haberse ausentado del Santuario afirmando que la Mano Negra podría pensar que estaba huyendo de su más que probable castigo. Y eso no les traería más que problemas.

Antonietta sólo mostró preocupación por saber dónde había estado, pero no la regañó.

Vicente, con mucha paciencia, se llevó a la muchacha a sus aposentos y le largó una buena charla acerca de las consecuencias que traen unas determinadas decisiones tomadas sin consultar, al buen tuntún.

A Gogron directamente es que ni le vio. Más tarde se enteraría de que había estado bebiendo como un descosido en la posada "Nuevas Tierras" (como llevaba haciéndolo cada día desde que se enterara de la muerte de Telaendril) hasta perder el control de todos sus sentidos. Llegó bastante tarde y como una cuba para dejarse caer sobre su correspondiente cama y dormir la mona.

Tempest soportó la regañina del khajiit y la extensísima charla del vampiro como buenamente pudo hasta que el propio Vicente comprendió que no era sano ni prudente darle tantas vueltas a las mismas cosas y cambió de tema, ésta vez encauzado a tranquilizar a Tempest, quien desde que había puesto un pie en el Santuario había perdido de nuevo toda su serenidad y buen humor hasta empequeñecerse en la silla sobre la que estaba sentada.

La joven se encontró entonces sumergida en una charla más confortable, más en la línea de lo que quería oír... aunque lo que le dijeran no fuera a corresponderse en absoluto con la realidad. Simplemente necesitaba oír palabras alentadoras, cargadas de esperanza.

Y el vampiro le proporcionó aquellas ansiadas palabras.

Tempest logró relajarse y se atrevió incluso a hacer conjeturas, a ser fuerte, a fingir que tal vez fuera posible que la recompensaran por tan buena labor de investigación.

Y Vicente seguía hablando con aquella voz suya suave, de una tranquilidad inmensa que parecía decir entre líneas que todo saldría bien y que de nada habría que preocuparse ya... hasta el momento en que Antonietta Marie vino a llamar a su puerta para avisarles a él y a Tempest de la hora de cenar. Vicente no es que cenara... como propiamente se entendería en un mortal normal, pero le gustaba sentarse a la mesa mientras bebía de su copa y observaba o charlaba con los demás.

Vicente y Antonietta no habían hablado aquel día... y apenas si se habían visto antes de que ella se marchara.

Por ello la situación fue tan brusca en cuanto el súbito olor de la bretona mezclado con otro que el vampiro conocía muy bien... _demasiado_ bien, le pegó de pleno en las sensibles fosas nasales de criatura sobrenatural... la bestia en su interior se revolvió y, descontroladamente, asió su copa llena de sangre y se la lanzó rabioso de frente con tan buena fortuna que Antonietta, rápida de reflejos como era, logró eludir el golpe posicionándose tras una de las puertas entreabiertas.

Tempest, completamente anonadada, dejó de lado sus pensamientos y se limitó a asistir a aquella escena surrealista como impotente testigo mudo mientras Valtieri se erguía desde su asiento y miraba con odio mal disimulado a la atónita rubia cuyo olor corporal tras la relación sexual de hacía unas pocas horas le insultaba los sentidos como si acabaran de escupirle en toda la cara.

Llevaba... soportando aquello durante años... ¡años, maldita sea!, ¡años con el olor de Lachance pegado en cada rincón de cada maldita nueva recluta medianamente bonita que la Hermandad aceptaba entre sus filas!

Desde que Lucien fuera un simple asesino de bajo rango con algunas de sus Hermanas de Santuario, hasta su ascenso a Silenciador con su por aquel entonces Portavoz, la dunmer Nadene Veleth... sin mencionar la cantidad de Silenciadoras que habían pasado por su cama desde su nombramiento como Portavoz. Porque el tipo sólo concedía ése rango a féminas, todas mujeres jóvenes... ni un solo Silenciador varón, nada... siempre era lo mismo...

Con Antonietta había sido lo usual, y no pocas veces en los seis años que la joven llevaba en la Hermandad... se la llevaba a veces unos días, a saber dónde, o ella desaparecía por su cuenta para volver siempre rezumando sexo y olor al sudor del imperial pegado como una segunda capa de piel.

Sin embargo Vicente había esperado que en ésta ocasión... tras todo lo que había sucedido, tras aquella Purificación fallida... ella dejara de verse con Lachance de una vez por todas y entendiera por fin cómo era la auténtica naturaleza del Portavoz.

Pero estaba visto que no. La carne es débil y Lucien Lachance jamás rechazaba un buen polvo si creía conveniente la situación.

Así pues, feroz, el vampiro arañó la madera de la mesa con sus largas uñas dejando profundas marcas en la superficie y nada dijo. Porque nada había que decir. Su rabia hablaba por sí sola.

\- Vi... Vicente... - logró decir Tempest con un hilillo de voz.

Aquello devolvió al no-muerto a la realidad.

\- ¡Llama a la puerta la próxima vez! - ladró sin quitar su vista albina de la bretona en frente suya - ¡Aprende modales!

Pero Antonietta entonces, repelida por aquella furia inexplicable, le dio al inmortal una mirada sumamente acerada.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti. – replicó ácidamente, dando media vuelta – La cena está lista. – añadió con sequedad, desapareciendo escaleras arriba, de vuelta a sus guisos cotidianos y lamentando profundamente no haberle echado ajo a la comida en ésta ocasión.

Aquella noche a Tempest le resultó sumamente violenta la tensión que se mascaba en la mesa. Vicente no le quitaba ojo de encima a Antonietta, Antonietta ignoraba a Vicente con gesto despectivo... jamás la muchacha imperial entendería aquella extraña tirantez entre ambos... como una bola de nieve que se va haciendo cada vez más grande y, de un momento a otro, amenaza con ponerse a rodar e ir arrasando con cuanto pille de por medio.

Pensó que, quizás, aquello sólo se debía a que aún los nervios estaban a flor de piel tras lo ocurrido.

Por eso mismo no le dio mayor importancia aquella noche.

Pero la rigidez se mantuvo, no ya sólo entre ambos bretones, humana y sobrenatural, sino también con M'raaj-Dar, que se revolvía nervioso de un lado a otro y bufaba por cualquier cosa, desde un simple plato roto hasta una botella de vino vacía.

Gogron seguía en su línea de no hablar con nadie e ir lo más ebrio posible las horas que anduviera consciente. Aquella era su manera de guardar luto: beber como un nórdico y, cuando andaba solo y sin alcohol de por medio, destrozar a puño desnudo el muñeco de madera hecho para practicar esgrima. Acabó con bastantes astillas en los nudillos y la nariz rota se le curó torcida, dándole un aspecto más agresivo del que el orco ya tenía por sí solo.

La carta prometida por Lucien Lachance llegó cinco días después y el alivio se hizo eco general por cada cámara subterránea de aquel refugio trastocado.

Por un lado nombraba encargado del Santuario a Vicente, encargada de los contratos a Antonietta y se instaba a Tempest a retornar al Fuerte Farragut con objeto de que el Portavoz imperial le diera instrucciones de cómo proceder de ahora en adelante.

La chica no perdió tiempo y, a galope una vez más sobre su nueva y extraña montura, llegó en menos de diez minutos a las puertas del viejo Fuerte imperial.

Rodeó nuevamente la estructura y descendió por la trampilla oculta dentro del tronco hueco y muerto de aquel árbol centenario.

Una vez en la lúgubre semipenumbra de la cámara habitable, el Portavoz se levantó parsimoniosamente de su mesa alquímica sobre la cual, para sorpresa de Tempest, estaba comiendo en aquel momento, y contuvo sus muchas ganas de sacudir a su invitada.

Todavía deseaba atizarla. Aunque sólo fuera una colleja... o un guantazo... algo, por Sithis, algo con lo que descargarse...

\- Ya era hora. – fueron las palabras cortantes con las que recibió a la joven – Tengo cosas importantes que hacer y he de ausentarme nuevamente por un largo período de tiempo, de modo que haremos esto rápido: La Mano Negra, que no yo, está encantada con tu servicio a Sithis mediante la investigación _no autorizada_ que has realizado en favor de tu oscura familia de Santuario. – explicó sumamente rápido, poniendo especial énfasis en su total desaprobación sobre el asunto – Por ello y por voto mayoritario, entre los cuales te comunico que el mío no se encuentra, has sido invitada a compartir secretos que muy pocos miembros de la Hermandad Oscura saben de su existencia. - bufó, sumamente disgustado con lo que iba a anunciar - Tu vida en el Santuario ha acabado. Ésos contratos ya quedan atrás. Ahora servirás a la Mano Negra. - en esto que contuvo el aliento un instante, apretando los dientes - Me servirás A MÍ.

Tempest pegó un bote en el sitio al oír aquello.

\- ¡¿Lo qué...?! - se le escapó a la chica en voz alta provocando, por consiguiente, que el Hombre Oscuro le diera una mirada asesina.

\- ¡Cierra ésa boca tuya, insensata! – siseó malhumorado - De ahora en adelante, caminarás en las sombras como... mi Silenciadora. – masculló acentuando su expresión de mala leche - Sólo recibirás contratos de mi persona. Una nueva vida acaba de comenzar para ti, así que supongo que deberías alegrarte.

_Espérate, espérate un momentito… ¿qué?_

Tempest miró con cara de entontecimiento al Hombre Oscuro – y ceñudo – frente a sí mientras trataba de procesar aquello.

Silenciadora…

 _¿Pero qué carajo se fumará ésta peña?_ – pensó asombrada – _O sea, cojo y me paso por el forro de las narices las órdenes directas de un superior, consigo que se carguen a un tío que sólo cumplía órdenes, pongo a la Mano Negra en evidencia… ¿y me ascienden? Ésta gente o está muy loca o le da mucho al skooma, una de dos._

Bueno, por lo menos en lo que respectaba a _Míster_ Lachance, el tío no parecía demasiado contento con el asuntillo, es más, probablemente si se tratara de él, estaría más que encantado de pegarle a la chica una buena patada en el culo y azotarla con una vara hasta hartarse.

O un reconfortante y bien dirigido puñetazo en el estómago de aquella renacuaja tocahuevos… oh, Sithis… si pudiera permitirse el lujo de hacerlo se iba a quedar más a gusto…

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo. Para los dos.

Lucien no paraba de mirarla fijamente, sin pestañear, conteniendo todas sus malditas ganas de agarrarla por el pescuezo y sacudirla de lado a lado, y liarse a soltar improperios y… y…

Sithis, qué hostia la daba.

Tempest miraba, a ratos el suelo, a ratos la cara de mala leche de su jefe… y en lugar de sentirse aliviada por no tener que recibir castigo alguno, o asustada por su nuevo rango… o por tener de superior directo a Lachance, que sin duda alguna la putearía todas las veces que le fuera posible por haberle desobedecido… en lugar de eso, se encontró pensando otra vez en aquellas imágenes tan descriptivas y tan concretas y tan… sumamente pornográficas… con aquel tío en medio del asunto.

Inmediatamente la embargaron las náuseas.

 _¡Akatosh!, ¡para!, ¡para!_ – pensó desesperada - _¡¿Pero qué narices he comido?! ¡¿estaría malo el bocadillo de ésta mañana?! No vuelvo a desayunar bacon con queso y lechuga._

Ya iban dos veces. Dos.

Dos veces en las que se había puesto a pensar guarradas en presencia del Portavoz. ¿Tan desesperada estaba? En fin, no es que… bueno, ésa era una necesidad que no tenía por qué pesarla ya que no sabía ni lo que era, así que… ¿a qué coño venía todo aquello?, ¿se avecinaba algún tipo de cambio climático o es que dentro de poco le iba a venir el período?

Además, ¿el jefe? Akatosh, pero si debía de ser más viejo que la tos… puta fijación con los hombres imperiales maduros…

Nada de chavales de su edad, tan monos y tan bobos… nada, tenía que fijarse siempre en los tíos más acartonados que pillara… egh.

Eso le hizo gracia, mira tú. Si tenía ésa facilidad para pensar chorradas como contrapartida a sus muy alteradas hormonas, el asunto no iba del todo mal.

Bueno, no iba del todo mal... siempre y cuando aquel tipo no se le acercase más de lo estrictamente necesario. Teniendo ahora archivada en su cerebro la información de que estaba de _"toma pan y moja"_ se le iba a hacer muy difícil lidiar con él sin pensar cochinadas de por medio.

Nunca le había pasado antes, ni siquiera con Martin o Lex, no... ésta clase de atracción era algo distinto, algo menos idealizado, algo más... burro, más instintivo.

Porque sí, francamente, querer meter mano a un tío que te cae como una patada en el culo es del género bobo.

_Es de estar tonta del bote y más salida que el pico de una mesa._

Dio gracias a Akatosh por llevar en aquellos instantes la capucha de la Armadura Etérea puesta, porque se notaba las mejillas más calientes que si se las hubieran dado de tortazos.

Supuso que sería la edad del pavo.

Pero Lucien Lachance, aún molesto y ajeno por completo al universo de indecencia fantasiosa que poblaba en aquellos instantes la alocada mente de su nueva Silenciadora, comenzó a impacientarse por el prolongado silencio de ésta.

\- ¿Y bien? - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Tempest volvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Em?

\- ¡Muévete! - exclamó el hombre, harto y tenso hasta las puntas del pelo – Sal de mi vista y ve hacia la llamada "Colina del Héroe", al Sudeste de aquí. En la roca cubierta de musgo que allí hallarás hay un hueco que contiene un saco con tus nuevas Órdenes.

Tempest se le quedó mirando con cara de no entender una mierda.

\- ¿Y por qué están allí, jefe? - preguntó rascándose detrás de la oreja.

Lucien Lachance se llevó una mano a la frente y se masajeó las sienes al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, conteniendo su repentina cefalea, y resoplaba.

_Sithis, dame paciencia..._

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no asirla del pescuezo y ahogarla, el Portavoz tomó aire.

\- El método de comunicación entre un Portavoz y su Silenciador se rige por puntos de entrega dispersos por toda la provincia en la que se encuentren. En tu caso: Cyrodiil. - explicó lo más rápida y ordenadamente que pudo en aquel instante - El punto de entrega es un lugar secreto donde dejaré tus Órdenes, las recompensas que te hayas ganado y el lugar de tu próximo punto de entrega. La Mano Negra evita el contacto directo a toda costa, así que, por lo tanto, no volverás a recibir Órdenes directamente. - tomó aire un momento e hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse - Cuando te vayas, no volveremos a hablar a menos que yo lo considere necesario.

La muchacha, en aquel instante, se temió lo que tanto se había temido durante aquellos días interminables.

\- Jefe... ¿y los Portones? - se atrevió a preguntar con un hilo de voz.

La furibunda expresión del hombre se suavizó un tanto. Por lo menos la chica seguía centrada en su misión. Otra cosa no, pero no podía tacharla de inconstante.

\- Para el tema de los Portones procede como de costumbre entregándole una nota a Vicente. – explicó más calmado – Yo, por mi parte, si veo alguno te lo haré saber a través de tus puntos de entrega o ya me encargaré yo de localizarte.

Tempest asintió más tranquila sabiendo que el jefe no la había dejado en la estacada.

Sin embargo, en un instante, vio al Hombre Oscuro moverse por la enorme cámara de piedra, terminar de comerse rápidamente lo que le quedaba de comida y recoger un par de cosas para, acto seguido, instarla no de muy buenas maneras precisamente a que abandonara Fuerte Farragut de inmediato.

Tempest ascendió la escalerilla hacia el exterior seguida muy de cerca por su jefe y tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejarle salir por la trampilla en el hueco del árbol.

Pero había tan poco espacio en aquel tronco hueco que acabaron momentáneamente aprisionados en su interior, generando una incomodísima situación con el hombre y la chica tratando de moverse para salir por la grieta oculta entre la maleza.

\- ¡Idiota! - exclamó Lachance sumamente alterado - ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre ponerte a esperar aquí dentro a que salga yo de la trampilla viendo el poco espacio que hay?!

\- ¡Lo-lo siento, jefe! - se excusó ella, tratando de salir y procurando no tocarle por donde no debía - ¡No lo pensé...!

\- ¡Tú nunca piensas! - farfulló el otro cada vez más enfadado - ¡Quítate de en medio!

Y empujó a la muchacha tan fuerte que ésta en un momento, perdió el equilibrio.

Como acto reflejo, Tempest se agarró de la negra túnica de su superior y éste, a su vez, también perdió el equilibrio y ambos se precipitaron hacia delante, donde estaba la grieta del árbol hueco, para acabar tirados en el suelo nevado llenos de hojas secas, raíces y nieve.

Tempest de cara al suelo, llenándose la boca de nieve, y el Hombre Oscuro encima de ella, también de cara al suelo.

Una vez ambos lograron incorporarse, Lachance echando espumarajos de rabia e indignación por las comisuras de la boca, Tempest escupiendo la nieve que se le había metido en la boca y sacando la lengua en un gesto de sumo asco.

\- Blergh... sabe a tierra... - murmuró la joven asqueada hasta que se percató de la cara de _"Yo te mato"_ que su jefe exhibía en aquellos instantes – Eh... creo que me voy a ir yendo... jefe. Hasta luego...

No queriendo darle tiempo a reaccionar como sabía que el Portavoz podría reaccionar ante aquella caída tonta, magnificándola como una falta de respeto, una afrenta o similar, Tempest se marchó con viento fresco y alas en los pies para perderse en la densidad arbórea y, tras asegurarse de que estaba completamente sola, comenzar a dar silbiditos cortos, lo mismo que si llamara a una mascota.

Y tampoco el asunto iba muy desencaminado ya que, al minuto, el blanco unicornio surgió de entre la espesura precedido de su sobrenatural brillo nacarado, se aproximó a la pequeña humana y la recibió con la alegría bailándole en los expresivos ojos azules.

Acariciándole distraídamente el hocico, la joven imperial logró subirse de un impulso a lomos del animal pese a lo bajita que era y se inclinó sobre la blanca oreja picuda para preguntarle:

\- ¿Tú sabes dónde está la "Colina del Héroe"? Tengo que recoger algo allí.

La criatura, sin mediar siquiera un gesto con su cabeza, partió al galope de inmediato rumbo Sudeste. Ya que su amazona se orientaba tan penosísimamente, mejor sería que la cabalgada la dirigiese él.

Al fin y al cabo, era quien corría, ¿no?

* * *

\- Por Akatosh... qué ventolera más mala... voy a acabar pescando una pulmonía. – se lamentó Tempest tiritando en el momento de desmontar justo en la cima de la susodicha "Colina del Héroe" donde, por efecto de la altura combinada con el perenne invierno presente, corría un viento que helaba el alma y provocaba que hiciera un frío de tres pares de narices.

El unicornio a su lado le echó encima el aliento para confortarla del temporal. Él no tenía frío y una criatura de su condición era imposible que muriera congelada por causas naturales, así que...

_El tío ha dicho que debería haber una roca cubierta de musgo hueca donde están mis instrucciones..._

Aquel clima representaba un auténtico problema a la hora de hallar vegetación en mitad de la nieve, pues además de congelarse, era imposible ver ni un asomo de verde bajo toda aquella corteza de hielo.

La muchacha se lamentó el no haber aprendido en su día alguna clase de hechizo de Destrucción que implicara el uso de fuego durante su estancia como estudiante en la Universidad Arcana. Ahora ya, sin tiempo para absolutamente nada, había dejado al Gremio de Magos muy de lado... y le pesaba.

No viéndole otro remedio y notando la creciente llegada de la noche, Tempest, katana en mano, se dedicó a despejar de nieve el montículo de rocas que coronaban la cima de la colina hasta que, pasada una media hora, halló lo que buscaba.

El musgo de la roca aparecía cristalizado, congelado por completo, y lo mismo sucedía con la apertura de la roca: tenía los bordes helados y, por consiguiente, pegados entre sí. Aquello no había dios que lo moviera.

Frustrada y maldiciendo profundamente la elección de escondite de Lachance, ideada sin duda para molestarla y ponerle las cosas difíciles, la joven imperial fue a buscar dos ramas de madera seca que, tras otra maldita media hora que empleó friccionándolas entre sí, prendieron llama y capacitaron a la muchacha para derretir el hielo de la apertura y poder acceder finalmente a las Órdenes en su interior.

La carta en sí, firmada de puño y letra por Lucien Lachance lógicamente, no era lo que se dice muy amistosa. El tipo se había agarrado un buen rebote y pretendía hacérselo saber con todos los medios disponibles a su alcance.

Obviando el tono mordaz y los nada adorables adjetivos con los que la designaba sobre el papel, Tempest se centró en la misión que tenía ahora por delante: debía acabar con la vida de un tal Celedaen, una especie de nigromante que, al hallarse al borde de la muerte dada su avanzada edad, pretendía eludirla transformándose en un liche.

Parecía ser que el proceso era lento, de modo que aún estaba en fase de metamorfosis, pero eso no quitaba para que el viejo la electrocutase a chispazo limpio si se le ocurría enfrentarse a él en combate abierto.

Lachance, pese a su enfado con ella, le recomendaba una determinada forma de proceder para no enfrentarse a él: que se infiltrara en la cueva donde vivía en silencio, buscara algún tipo de registro escrito (una costumbre muy común entre los practicantes de la magia) y encontrara algún punto débil o se las ingeniase de tal manera que pudiera envenenarle o matarle mientras durmiera... si es que aún lo hacía, claro.

La misión sonaba a suicidio en toda regla. Y a Tempest no le apetecía nada de nada meterse en un lugar cerrado en compañía de un erudito lo bastante chiflado como para querer convertirse en un cadáver flotante que conservase la consciencia por los siglos de los siglos.

 _Con que una cueva, ¿eh?_ \- pensó con rapidez, ganada ya cierta agilidad mental en éste oficio consistente en asesinar sin ser detectado y sin tocar a la víctima – _Me parece a mí que al señor nigromante y a sus repugnantes experimentos les van a dar un poco por el culo. Nada que un poco de brea, una botella de vino barato, chorrocientas ramas secas de árbol y dos cerillas no puedan manejar._

Porque sí, no tenía la más mínima intención de pisar ésa cueva ni de lidiar con, muy posiblemente, cadáveres reanimados producto de los experimentos del viejo loco ni los fantasmas de éstos.

Así que, como ocurriera aquella vez en compañía de Mazoga con el asunto de Raelynn "Encuentratumbas", provocaría un simple incendio en el interior a gran escala y sofocaría al tipo. Así de fácil, así de bestia.

El inodoro e increíblemente suave hocico del unicornio a su lado le rozó levemente la pálida y fría mejilla, sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se centrase en el presente, en las bajas temperaturas que comenzaban a gestarse a su alrededor con la paulatina caída del sol en el horizonte.

A éstas horas no le apetecía pero nada de nada ir trotando hasta Bravil. La susodicha cueva donde residía el nigromante en aquel momento estaba a dos días a pie desde la miserable ciudad ubicada en la Bahía del Niben, al Sudeste, cerca de los últimos afluentes del río de la Pantera, a prácticamente tiro de piedra de la frontera de Cyrodiil con Ciénaga Negra.

Y francamente... aquello eran muchas horas nocturnas cabalgando y no quería acabar con dolor de culo en mitad de la espesura en penumbra.

Nada, hoy dormiría en el Santuario y mañana...

_Mañana ya veremos. Quisiera antes hacerles una visita a Martin y a Jauffre por el tema del Mysterium Xarxes... desde el asunto de la Ermita del Amanecer Mítico no hemos avanzado nada de nada._

Y era cierto. Martin iba muy lento, consultando libros de la biblioteca personal de los Cuchillas aquí y allá, informándose un poco acerca de las transliteraciones del daédrico a la lengua común... No existía un diccionario oficial ya que muchos eruditos compilaban sus años de estudio del lenguaje de los Daedra en volúmenes personales que no daban a conocer al público y, desgraciadamente, las bibliotecas de magos los guardaban con sumo celo bajo llave...

Tempest pegó un brinco en el sitio, ¿cómo no se le había podido ocurrir antes...?

_¡Los Archivos Místicos de la Universidad Arcana!_

Oh, Akatosh de su alma... con un poco de suerte, al ser una asociada con acceso y un miembro activo de los Cuchillas, igual Tar-Meena podría proporcionarle algún incunable de traducción al daédrico que tuvieran en el archivo privado.

Con ésta idea tomando cuerpo en su mente, la joven Tempest se izó rápidamente sobre el lomo de su extraordinaria montura y, con suaves palabras, le susurró que la llevara hasta la Ciudad Imperial.

Daría un poco igual que tardasen toda la noche, irían por los caminos sin tomar atajos peligrosos y Tempest ya se iría a dormir mañana bien temprano para contrarrestar el cansancio del que seguramente se adolecería más tarde.

Además, cabalgando al unicornio nada había que temer. ¿A qué bandido se le ocurriría asaltar a una viajera montada en un ser semejante que, por descontado, corría veloz como el viento?

A nadie con un mínimo de sentido común, desde luego.

* * *

\- Lo lamento profundamente, asociada, pero lo que me pides está totalmente fuera de mi radio de alcance.

La erudita argoniana Tar-Meena, de voz rasposa aunque apacible, le dirigía en aquellos instantes a la humana frente a sí la más seria de las miradas. No estaba de broma ni trataba de entorpecer los planes de la muchacha con inútiles y del todo innecesarias formalidades burocráticas bajo las cuales, siguiendo las normas con estricta rigurosidad, estaba terminantemente prohibido hacer entrega o siquiera prestar un volumen de investigación, impreso o no en edición limitada para uso exclusivo del gremio, a una estudiante de la Universidad sin la previa autorización del Archimago Traven por escrito y firmada.

\- Pero es que necesito algo de ayuda para traducir varios textos en daédrico... - mintió Tempest a medias, sumamente nerviosa – Y puede que el saber qué pone en ellos marque la diferencia entre que sigan abriéndose portales al Oblivion o no.

La reptiliana mujer frente a ella alzó sorprendida la escamosa zona equivalente a su ceño.

\- Tenemos a varios investigadores de alto renombre especializados en daédrico y otras lenguas relacionadas con el Plano sobrenatural. – sugirió – Tal vez si pudieras traer ésos textos contigo o una copia de los mismos...

\- No puedo sacar la fuente original de donde está ni estoy capacitada para copiarlos. – expuso la joven imperial cruzándose de brazos.

Tar-Meena se rascó la alargada mandíbula pensativamente.

\- ¿Y si uno de nuestros expertos te acompañara hasta el lugar donde se hallan ésos textos?

\- Comprometería un asunto de seguridad nacional delatando la posición de los Cuchillas y de la línea de investigación que hemos estado siguiendo. – repuso la chica negando con la cabeza – Hemos de hacerlo nosotros, sin más testigos. Nadie ha de saber dónde tenemos guardados ésos textos.

La argoniana suspiró visiblemente cansada.

\- Vamos, sólo se trataría de que me deje pasar a la zona donde tienen los incunables y hacer como si no hubiera visto nada. – añadió Tempest con apremio.

\- No se trata de que no quiera dejarte los libros... - expuso la mujer negando con la cabeza – La cuestión es que los originales ni siquiera se encuentran en nuestro archivo personal de la Universidad... Los incunables y los manuscritos originales de cualquier edición impresa son traspasados de propiedad del Gremio de Magos a la Biblioteca de los Pergaminos Antiguos de Palacio y, por tanto, bajo jurisdicción del Mago de Batalla Real vigente. En éste caso: el Canciller Ocato.

Tempest tragó saliva al oír aquello.

El Canciller Ocato de Firsthold era un alto elfo oriundo de Estivalia con una extensísima experiencia tanto en el uso de la magia como en política refrendadas a causa de los muchos siglos que llevaba viviendo en éste mundo y, durante los cuales, su único objetivo había sido ir escalando posiciones de poder en el corazón del Imperio a base de mucha paciencia, muchas horas estudiando, mucho oro invertido en el tráfico de influencias entre las altas esferas de la aristocracia cyrodiílica y muchos años sirviendo a la sombra del Emperador, el fallecido Uriel Septim VII, en materias mediadoras entre él y el Gremio de Magos.

A medida que el gobierno de Uriel había ido avanzado regado de desafortunados descalabros que culminaron en la famosa suplantación a manos del traidor Jagar Tharn, Ocato había ido granjeándose poco a poco la confianza del monarca hasta tal punto que éste comenzó a delegar responsabilidades en el altmer al extremo de dejarle obrar a su libre albedrío en materias de Estado importantes. Tras la caída del traidor Tharn fue nombrado Mago de Batalla Real y Caballero del Imperio.

Ahora, con Uriel asesinado junto a su línea oficial de descendencia, Ocato ostentaba a efectos prácticos los poderes de un Emperador. Lo que dijera el Canciller iba a misa.

Y teniendo en cuenta su afiliación al Consejo de Ancianos y el poco o ningún aprecio que éstos le tenían a la Orden de los Cuchillas... no resultaría nada sencillo solicitar una reliquia bibliotecaria para la causa de la Orden.

Tempest dudaba de que pudiera siquiera concertar una audiencia con tan importante personaje. Daría igual la clase de afiliaciones que la muchacha pudiera tener en los Cuchillas, en el Gremio de Magos o incluso en la Orden caballeresca del condado de Leyawiin, Ocato estaba muy por encima de todo aquello y su palabra, en aquellos tiempos desesperados, era ley.

Sin embargo...

_Tengo que intentarlo... ha de atenderme, hay demasiado en juego para éstas estupideces políticas._

Y lo intentó, vaya si lo hizo.

La Hija de la Tempestad, ni corta ni perezosa, había abandonado los Archivos Místicos de la Universidad Arcana a toda velocidad para presentarse sin más ni menos arreglo que su buena voluntad por montera ante las puertas del Palacio Imperial, la imponente Torre Blanca y Dorada de herencia Ayleid tras la caída de los elfos en las guerras de poderes contra los humanos, con la intención de solicitar una audiencia con efecto inmediato con el Canciller Ocato.

La estructura era tan imponente por dentro como por fuera, lo mismo que los guardias que la vigilaban: los Custodios.

Para empezar le _ordenaron_ no hacer ruido ni perturbar la atmósfera de los pasillos exteriores a la Cámara del Consejo de Ancianos. Después le _advirtieron_ de no pasar del primer piso, ya que aquella irrupción se consideraba delito penal. Por último se _rieron_ en toda su cara cuando pidió audiencia con el augusto altmer.

\- El Canciller Ocato no recibe audiencias hoy. – le había dicho uno de aquellos brutos con armadura blanca y dorada sin variar su pose ni su inexpresiva cara de palo.

Tempest había fruncido el ceño.

\- ¿Y mañana? - había preguntado.

\- Mañana tampoco. – fue la seca respuesta.

\- ¿Y pasado mañana?

\- Tampoco.

\- ¿Y cuándo se supone que atiende al público? ¿Qué horario tiene?

La pareja guardiana de Custodios de la puerta principal se habían mirado entre sí un momento con evidente socarronería.

\- El Canciller Ocato NO recibe a NADIE. – remarcó el de la derecha con una arrogante sonrisa de autosuficiencia – A nadie, desde luego, de baja cuna. Gente del populacho como tú, ¿lo captas... plebeya? - dicho lo cual, ambos se habían echado a reír a mandíbula batiente como el encantador dúo de asnos acorazados que eran.

Aquello había encendido los humos de la muchacha a niveles astronómicos por cada segundo que pasaba.

Sin mediar palabra, había desenfundado rápidamente su katana akaviri y la había esgrimido de frente en vertical, tal y como le habían enseñado a sujetarla en el momento de jurar armas.

Los guardias Custodios, repentinamente alarmados de que aquella renacuaja hubiera desenvainado un arma, sacaron sus propios aceros de sus fundas y se colocaron de inmediato en la posición de combate que durante su instrucción marcial les habían enseñado.

\- No cometas ninguna estupidez, ciudadana. – le advirtió el que antes la había llamado "plebeya" - Tira la espada.

Tempest entornó los ojos, fieros y cargados de una súbita electricidad azul.

\- ¿Sabéis lo que esto? - preguntó tranquilamente.

\- Tira tu arma.

\- ¿Lo sabéis o no? - insistió la chica.

\- ¡Obedece, ciudadana! - ladró el compañero del que había hablado antes.

Tempest resopló.

\- ¿Sois idiotas o es que simplemente el único ojo que os funciona es el del culo? - bufó indignada - ¡Es una puta katana akaviri, borricos!

Los tipos intercambiaron entre ellos miradas de desconcierto.

\- ¿Una qué?

Tempest se llevó una mano a la frente, presa de un repentino dolor de cabeza.

_Los pides más tontos y no los fabrican..._

\- Una ka-ta-na a-ka-vi-ri. – silabeó despectivamente, como si les estuviera hablando a un par de retrasados mentales - ¡El arma oficial de la Orden de los Cuchillas, joder!

Los tipos se la quedaron mirando honestamente anonadados.

\- ¿Los Cuchillas? - preguntaron al unísono con la misma estúpida expresión grabada en sus brutales rostros - ¿Eres de los Cuchillas?

\- Vaya, hombre, por fin se os encendieron las lucecitas. ¡Bravo! - ironizó la chica enarcando una ceja y torciendo la boca en un gesto de sumo escepticismo mientras fingía aplaudir, aún con la katana en la mano.

El de la izquierda se rascó la cabeza bajo el aparatoso casco blanco y dorado que portaba en ella.

\- ¿Quién te envía? - preguntó finalmente.

\- Mi Orden necesita solicitar cierto favor del Canciller. - replicó la joven enfundando nuevamente su preciada arma en su cinto.

\- Ahora no está en disposición de recibir a nadie, está reunido en la Cámara del Consejo.

\- Vale, ¿le puedo esperar aquí entonces?

\- Tú misma...

Así pues, apoyándose de espaldas contra el muro circular opuesto a la puerta de entrada de la Cámara del Consejo, Tempest esperó de brazos cruzados por espacio de hora y media hasta que el debate del día fue dado por concluido y los componentes de la élite del Consejo de Ancianos, todos hombres humanos o altmer mayores de treinta y cinco años y de posición social privilegiada, fueron abandonando paulatinamente la sala hasta que sólo quedó una figura dentro, aún sentada en completo silencio sobre el asiento con el respaldo más prominente de la enorme tabla redonda en torno a la cual los treinta sabios se reunían.

Al ir saliendo ordenadamente aquellas eminencias por la puerta, Tempest no había visto a ningún altmer que le llamara especialmente la atención en particular hasta que, al penetrar por su cuenta en la imponente estancia circular gris, de varios pisos de altura y largas vidrieras verdes verticales que la proveían de una increíble y majestuosa iluminación de día; frente a la mesa de piedra del Concilio adornada con diez efigies de la Gema Real, rodeado de columnas que soportaban la titánica arquitectura Ayleid cilíndrica, se hallaba reposando con gesto ausente un hombre, un _mer._

Aproximándose cautelosamente, Tempest observó que se trataba de un altmer el cual, pese a su engañoso cabello castaño rojizo impecablemente recortado y peinado hacia atrás al estilo cyrodiílico y la innegable tonalidad dorada de su piel, debía de estar ya en su etapa de madurez avanzada. De haberse tratado de un humano corriente, la chica hubiera aventurado que rondaría los cincuenta.

Era increíblemente alto, pudiendo llegar a gusto a los dos metros de pie, muy espigado y con unas facciones aunque duras, sumamente estilizadas dado su linaje élfico.

Ataviado con una larga túnica roja sin cinturón de mangas amplias y cuello cerrado, ricamente bordada en hilo de oro con motivos vegetales entrelazados con varios dragones alargados, más en la línea de la estética akaviri que del Imperio, aquel hombre parecía sacado de alguna clase de relato fantástico oriental más que del mundo de la política. Sólo le faltaba la barba ya que, como la inmensa mayoría de los de su raza, era lampiño.

Suspirando brevemente, el elfo se había puesto en pie, había tomado su bastón de mago que había estado reposando de pie contra el lateral derecho de su asiento durante aquella extensísima y tediosa reunión, y, al ir a salir a su vez de la cámara para retornar a sus aposentos e iniciar su maratón diaria de correspondencia con los nobles de las diferentes provincias, firmar peticiones del Gremio de Magos, revisar los documentos administrativos del Tesoro Real, y un sinfín de papeleo burocrático que, dado su alto cargo, no delegaba en ningún otro, se sobresaltó en cuanto la pequeña muchacha imperial de cabellos verdes se cruzó en su línea de alcance visual.

\- Disculpad mi irrupción. – dijo la chiquilla esbozando una sonrisa cordial para restarle importancia al asunto – Pero me temo que no sois un hombre fácil de ver, Canciller Ocato. - se excusó usando deliberadamente el plural mayestático y el lenguaje relamido con el que siempre le había oído al jefe expresarse ya que, además de la posición que el tipo aquel ostentaba, según había oído a los altmer les encantaba que les dorasen la píldora con complicadas fórmulas de protocolo y cortesía.

El Canciller, si bien sorprendido en una primera instancia con las palabras de la chica, entrecerró inmediatamente sus sesgados ojos color miel de tal manera que, además de acentuársele las protuberancias óseas frontales y las arrugas a ambos lados de los ojos, Tempest pudo observar cuando le vio los párpados que llevaba una ligera sombra de kohl en éstos para resaltar la fría sobriedad amarilla de su mirada.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí? - dijo rápidamente con una voz, si bien no enteramente desagradable, sí bastante teñida con una aguda nota de irritación – Tengo cosas importantes a las que atender. El Imperio no se gobierna por sí mismo. Entrega tu queja al departamento correspondiente y estoy seguro de que alguien se hará cargo de ella. - afirmó pasando por delante de la muchacha sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a explicarse – Buenos días.

Tempest, no muy decidida a dejarle marchar, le siguió a toda velocidad fuera de la cámara ya que los pasos que sus piernecitas daban nada tenían que hacer frente a las elegantes pero extensas zancadas que el altísimo elfo desplegaba en el nada desdeñable pasillo circular de la planta baja.

\- ¡La Orden de los Cuchillas solicita permiso para llevarse un libro de traducción del daédrico a la lengua vernácula de la Biblioteca de los Pergaminos Antiguos! - exclamó la muchacha en voz alta, cosa que hizo al Canciller detenerse en mitad de su caminata en seco, como si le acabaran de echar un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza.

Girándose lentamente, el altmer le dirigió una mirada amarilla cargada a partes iguales de incredulidad e indignación.

\- ¿De los Cuchillas, has dicho? - inquirió con una nueva nota de exasperación pincelando los ricos matices de su voz de tenor - ¿Te envía Jauffre? Explícate, rápido.

Tempest tomó aire, terriblemente incómoda al tener que encarar a alguien tan alto desde su muy corta estatura.

\- La Orden necesita un libro de traducción al daédrico ya que no hay ningún ejemplar impreso u original en los Archivos Místicos de la Universidad Arcana para que podamos disponer de él libremente. – explicó – Y de ello puede depender que podamos frenar ésta invasión de Portones que se viene gestando en las entrañas del Oblivion hará más de un año desde el incidente de Kvatch.

Ocato permaneció unos instantes como congelado, sopesando interiormente ésta extraña petición.

\- No es una demanda... muy usual que digamos, y máxime viniendo de los Cuchillas. – cuestionó - ¿Para qué es el libro?

\- Ya os lo he dicho...

\- No me refiero a la finalidad de su uso, sino el qué se pretende traducir. – siseó el elfo cada vez más contrariado.

\- Unos textos.

\- ¿Qué clase de textos?

\- Si os lo digo se filtrará información y nos descubrirán. Hay espías incluso en la Ciudad Imperial, infiltrados entre el pueblo.

\- ¿Qué disparate es ése?

\- Ninguno, Canciller. Una reciente investigación nos ha revelado el posible paradero del Amuleto de Reyes.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

La joven, alarmada, le hizo un gesto con las manos de que disminuyera el volumen de voz.

\- Por favor, no tan alto...

\- ¡No hasta que me expliques, punto por punto, el qué se está gestando aquí a mis espaldas y sin el conocimiento del Consejo de Ancianos! - exigió el altmer sumamente indignado - ¡¿Cómo es que no se me ha informado de ésta eventualidad?! ¡¿Por qué habrían unos guerreros de interesarse por unos textos que ni siquiera comprenden?! ¡¿Dónde se han metido los Cuchillas desde la muerte del Emperador Uriel Septim y qué han estado haciendo?! ¡Habla!

Pero Tempest, harta ya de tanta cháchara y explicación que, muy posiblemente, les pusiera al descubierto frente a cualquier par de oídos indiscretos, puso los brazos en jarras, con bastante poco decoro y bufó.

\- ¡Suficiente! - exclamó sin remilgo alguno - ¡¿Vais a concederme ése tomo de traducción sí o no?!

El elfo la observó completamente atónito, su gesto altanero totalmente desvanecido y su irritación petrificada. Su mente se hallaba, por vez primera en muchos años, en blanco, anonadado porque una mujer... una humana... ¿le acababa de gritar en mitad de los pasillos del Palacio Imperial...?

Y, en ése preciso instante, leyendo la expresión facial de aquel hombre, Tempest no tuvo muy claro si sentirse orgullosa de su arrojo o desear haberse mordido la lengua hasta haberse hecho sangre por la colosal metedura de pata que suponía... haberle gritado al Canciller Supremo.

Protocolo y etiqueta a hacer puñetas. Diplomática como ella sola.

Como de costumbre muy ella, muy Tempest.

* * *

_Vale... éste sitio es precioso, pero da un yuyu..._

La Biblioteca de los Pergaminos Antiguos, ubicada en los niveles primero y segundo de la parte central de la Torre Blanca y Dorada, comprendía una misma sala circular de dos pisos dispuestos de tal manera que comunicaban entre sí por una escalera de caracol y que tenían cada uno una puerta de salida individual, siendo la de la segunda planta un acceso directo a los aposentos de los Sacerdotes de la Polilla, tejedores ciegos de seda, eruditos en la ciencia de los Pergaminos Antiguos y, principalmente, guardianes de los archivos y Pergaminos Antiguos bajo custodia del Imperio.

Y a Tempest, con eso de que podían oírla, que no verla, sumado a que dos mujeres integrantes de la Orden de la Polilla, ciegas también, le tocaron la cara para poder reconocer sus facciones en un futuro por si acaso... aquello le daba muy, muy mal rollo.

No le permitieron tocar absolutamente nada y hubo de esperar sentada pacientemente a que los sacerdotes bibliotecarios le trajeran un pequeño muestrario de varios volúmenes manuscritos para que los hojeara y determinara cuál de ellos podría servir mejor a su propósito.

Tempest no es que entendiera mucho en realidad de manuscritos, códices y diccionarios de daédrico, pero se esforzó en buscar uno que cubriera las necesidades de Martin.

El único problema de los manuscritos y de las recopilaciones personales de años de estudio es que muchas de ellas estaban en sucio, escritas con prisas, y resultaban la mayoría de las veces casi ilegibles.

Encontró algunos que sí se leían bien pero que, además de extenderse en anotaciones y apéndices innecesarios, tenían fragmentos de otros estudios y de cosas que nada tenían que ver con el asunto del lenguaje daédrico.

Agotada, tras varias horas cansándose la vista con letras imposibles de leer y parrafadas varias en chorrocientos dialectos distintos y un exceso de lenguaje mágico lleno de signos diacríticos, Tempest, finalmente, encontró un modesto tomo sencillito y bastante bien organizado por alfabetos, tanto el latino como el daédrico, cuya autoría parecía básicamente anónima, y que parecía bastante adecuado al propósito inicial de dar soporte interpretativo.

Así pues, dando a conocer su elección a los ciegos Sacerdotes de la Polilla, citó el título del libro y uno de ellos, con un curioso artefacto de botones con relieves para los dedos que, según los sacerdotes, les permitían leer y escribir mediante el tacto en un sistema que ellos denominaron _braille,_ escribió la constancia de que el susodicho manuscrito había sido retirado para mantener un cierto orden y dejar archivada su devolución pendiente.

Muy contenta de que todo hubiera salido según lo planeado y que el Canciller, si estirado y algo borde en un principio, fuera un tipo lo bastante razonable como para, en vez de echarla del Palacio por su desacato, concederle entrada libre con préstamo de la biblioteca mejor guardada de todo Cyrodiil; Tempest fue a salir de la Biblioteca de los Pergaminos Antiguos para irse derecha a la Universidad Arcana, comer algo y meterse directa a la cama cuando, sorprendida, captó una sombra moverse entre las estanterías de la planta baja.

Intrigada, la chica se aproximó al lugar donde había visto a la susodicha sombra y se encontró a cuadros cuando un individuo que se escondía tras una estantería cerca de la pared la vio y se llevó un dedo a los labios en clara señal de que no le delatara.

Parecía humano e iba vestido con una armadura de cuero blando muy similar a la que utilizaban muchos miembros del Gremio de Ladrones, con el rostro tapado por una especie de capucha gris que le cubría la cabeza y la parte superior de la cara hasta la nariz dejando al descubierto por un par de orificios sólo los ojos, que eran azules.

_No fastidies que es un..._

Sin darle a la joven mucho tiempo a reaccionar, el ladrón, pues no era otra cosa, la asió de la muñeca y la llevó de un tirón donde él estaba escondido para taparle la boca acto seguido y hablarle al oído de modo que sólo ella pudiera oírle.

\- Me viene de perlas que tú, precisamente, estés aquí. Ahora escúchame atentamente: sube las escaleras, ve a las habitaciones de los sacerdotes, genera una distracción que los aleje de la biblioteca y sal de ahí. Nos encontraremos en la puerta de los aposentos del Canciller, ¿sabes dónde están?

Tempest, además de alucinada con la situación, no entendía ni papa.

_¡¿Perdona?!, ¡¿pero qué me estás contando, tío...?!_

El ladrón, confiado, le quitó la mano de la boca a la muchacha y esperó su respuesta.

Tempest se acercó a su oído y le dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Y por qué narices iba yo a ayudarte? Eres un ladrón.

El tipo suspiró.

\- No empecemos con jueguecitos tontos, ¿quieres? Eres la chica de Christophe, Hija de la Tempestad.

Tempest no salía de su asombro.

\- ¿Cómo sabes...?

\- Digamos que estoy pertinentemente informado de tu situación en el Gremio. – le interrumpió él haciendo un gesto con la mano – Además de que no creo que haya por ahí muchas chicas humanas con el pelo verde, ¿a que no?

Tempest rodó los ojos. El pelo, siempre era por la mierda del pelo...

\- Éste no es mi trabajito, simpático. Apáñatelas tú solo.

El tipo pareció en aquellos instantes honestamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Dejarías que atrapasen a un compañero del Gremio de Ladrones?

Tempest resopló.

\- ¿Compañero? Aquí cada uno va por libre, ¿sabes? Mientras no nos matemos entre nosotros, no está escrito en ningún lado que debamos ayudarnos.

\- En eso te equivocas.

\- Pues a mí nunca me ha ayudado nadie...

El desconocido suspiró nuevamente.

\- ¿Y si te lo pido por favor? - probó.

Tempest enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Y si me das el cincuenta por ciento de la comisión que cobres? - probó ella a su vez.

\- No hay dinero en esto. – respondió el tipo enigmáticamente – Ni comprador. Esto es por la gloria. Si me ayudas, nuestros nombres se convertirán en leyenda. Es el gran golpe. Este es el robo sobre el que se escribirá y hablará en las décadas venideras: la sustracción de un Pergamino Antiguo de la biblioteca de Palacio.

La joven imperial se quedó con la boca abierta, completamente pasmada.

\- Tú estás mal de la chola...

\- No. Necesito ése Pergamino.

\- ¿Y para qué? Por lo que he leído por ahí no se pueden ni siquiera abrir sin quedarte ciego.

\- Si sabes cómo protegerte no.

Tempest volvió a bufar, exasperada.

\- Mira, tronco, si no hay pasta no hay ayuda, ¿lo pillas?

\- ¿Y si te digo que la recompensa puede llegar a ser mayor que el oro?

\- Paso de ser famosa, tío.

\- Tú ayúdame, confía en mí y tendrás tu recompensa. Y no tiene nada que ver con la fama. Es... sencillamente una muy buena recompensa, mayor que lo que te hayan dado jamás. ¿Lo harás?

La chica le observó con suspicacia.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro.

Y Tempest acabó aceptando, claro que sí. Aceptó ya por el simple hecho de la curiosidad que le despertaba el concepto de una recompensa mayor que el dinero, pues no podía concebir nada más valioso en cuestiones de latrocinio.

Y en qué bendita hora dijo que sí.

No sólo se armó el lío padre cuando montó la distracción pertinente, que consistió en enredar varias madejas de hilo entre los muebles del dormitorio y, una vez terminada la trampa, se dispuso a tirar jarrones y demás objetos decorativos con la intención de llamar la atención de los monjes ciegos quienes, una vez llegaron a la habitación, se arrearon bien de golpes al tropezar con los hilos. Si no hubiera sido por la clase de situación a la que Tempest estaba sometida en aquellos instantes, le hubiera parecido hasta cómico.

Y ahí no acabó la cosa. No.

Luego estuvo el asunto de salir por patas, burlar la seguridad, meterse en los vacíos aposentos del Canciller, despejar la chimenea de hollín y...

\- ¡Yo por ahí no me tiro! - siseó Tempest en voz baja al ver el enorme hueco tras la chimenea que daba a un abismo cuyo final no alcanzaba la vista.

\- No te pido que te tires, alma de cántaro. – replicó su dudoso compañero tratando de contener la risa – Quiero que te subas a mis espaldas a caballito y te agarres bien fuerte. Yo saltaré por los dos.

\- ¡Nos mataremos! ¡Vaya plan de mierda!

\- Confía en mí.

\- ¡Y unas narices!

\- O eso, o nos pillan los Custodios y vamos a prisión. Elige.

Tempest entonces, sin muchas posibilidades a las que aferrarse y haciendo caso omiso de lo que su estridente sentido común le voceaba en aquellos instantes en lo profundo de su mente racional, se asió de un salto a las espaldas de su compañero y éste, sin dudar, se precipitó al vacío negro de pie, rezando por que las famosas botas del igualmente famoso ladrón Springheel Jak frenaran la caída de la chica y él a tanta distancia.

No había tenido tiempo para probarlas a tan gran escala.

Tras aquellos segundos que les parecieron a ambos una Eternidad en la incertidumbre de si morirían o no, una vez los pies del ladrón impactaron en el suelo, las suelas mágicas de las botas rebotaron en la piedra de la cripta bajo tierra a la que habían ido a parar y se rompieron.

Tempest y su compañero, con el impulso del rebote, cayeron al suelo juntos como un enorme saco de patatas y se arrearon un buen golpazo.

Tosiendo, sudada de arriba abajo y temblando como un flan, Tempest se levantó del suelo viendo doble con un buen chichón en la coronilla mientras que su compañero, aún tirado en el terreno pedregoso de la cripta y lleno de moratones, se reía como una hiena de puro alivio al saberse vivo.

\- Tío, se te va la olla. – repuso la muchacha negando con la cabeza, tratando de mantener el equilibrio dado su terrible mareo – En serio, háztelo mirar... tienes el coco hecho polvo.

El hombre nada dijo y, levantándose a su vez con la vista doble también, asió a la pequeña muchacha de la cintura, la levantó en vilo y se puso a dar vueltas con ella en brazos, igual que si fuera una niña.

Tempest en aquellos instantes pensó que echaría hasta la primera papilla. Tenía el estómago hecho un siete.

\- ¡Lo logramos!, ¡lo logramos! - exclamaba el ladrón sin dejar de reír - ¡Sí!, ¡tenemos el Pergamino Antiguo con nosotros!

\- Eso y unas ganas de vomitar que flipas...

El hombre entonces, dándose cuenta del estado de la muchacha, paró de dar vueltas y la contempló sonriente sin soltarla.

Tempest sacudió un par de veces la cabeza, tratando de despejarse un poco.

\- Dioses... ¿qué _doyen_ te ha encargado éste trabajo? Es para no trabajar con él si me lo asignan. Ha sido a grandes rasgos un auténtico suicidio...

La sonrisa permaneció inamovible en el rostro enmascarado del individuo.

\- ¡Yo mismo! - exclamó exultante - ¡El Maestre del Gremio!

\- ¡¿Qué...?!

La bajó.

\- No jodas que eres... - comenzó Tempest.

\- El Zorro Gris, sí señorita. – confirmó el otro sin dejar de sonreír haciendo una exagerada reverencia cortesana – A tu servicio.


	26. "Haciendo de todo menos lo que se debe"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 25: _Haciendo de todo menos lo que se debe_.**

* * *

Los pasos propagándose en eco a lo largo de aquellos milenarios pasillos subterráneos pobremente iluminados con el fuego mágico de los elfos de antaño, los Ayleid, del ladrón más famoso de todos los tiempos, el celebérrimo Zorro Gris, provocaban en la menuda muchachita que iba tras él inquietud por temor a ser descubiertos.

Bien era cierto que aquellas ruinas antiguas parecían en una primera instancia no albergar ningún tipo de residente indeseado, vivo o no-muerto; pero, dada la experiencia que Tempest ya había tenido con Mazoga unas cuantas veces al meterse de cabeza a las ruinas Ayleid ubicadas cerca de varios caminos a lo largo y ancho de la provincia, no quería encontrarse con ninguna sorpresita estilo guardianes huesudos armados y tal.

Pero al maestro de ladrones no parecía preocuparle demasiado la discreción y el prudente silencio que un intruso debería guardar ante una ruina de tal calibre: si tenía que pelear, pelearía y punto.

Desde que comenzara aquella empresa suicida en solitario para recuperarse a sí mismo, el portador de la Cogulla de Nocturnal no había podido pegar ojo como es debido en las últimas semanas y se encontraba, si bien contento, terriblemente exhausto de tanto ir de arriba abajo.

Al no haber modo humano de infiltrarse en Palacio sin llamar la atención, había tenido que buscarse una alternativa: primero se las había tenido que ingeniar para sustraer la Piedra de Savilla del Templo de las Polillas Ancestrales, ubicado en la zona Nordeste de la cordillera del Jerall, a tomar por saco de cualquier punto de Civilización y de los caminos corrientes; plagado hasta decir basta de monjes ciegos extremadamente preparados, de sentidos altamente desarrollados dada la ausencia de vista y convenientemente instruidos en artes marciales ante cualquier peligro invasor.

Con la piedra imbuida de magia en su poder, había podido visionar a través de los muros de Palacio el lugar donde se hallaba guardado el Pergamino Antiguo y varios puntos de acceso secretos que conectaban el edificio con el Viejo Camino, el cual sólo era una ínfima parte de la gigantesca necrópolis Ayleid bajo la estructura de la actual Ciudad Imperial, más profunda que las alcantarillas, construida seguramente en tiempos de los elfos no ya sólo para albergar sus tesoros y a sus muertos, sino para facilitar una posible vía de escape segura al rey de turno.

Usada ésta ruta una vez por los Emperadores humanos, había sido olvidada largo tiempo atrás y el Zorro Gris contaba con la segura ventaja de no tener a la Legión Imperial husmeando por allí.

Lo malo era que, para desbloquear ésta entrada, había que activar algo llamado "Cristal del Tiempo" ubicado, para su mucha desgracia, en el sótano del Palacio Imperial. Y en el gremio no encontró lo que se dice demasiados voluntarios dispuestos a ayudarle, de modo que lo tuvo que hacer, como siempre, él solo.

Tras haber superado todos aquellos complicadísimos pasos a seguir y habiéndose metido por una reja de alcantarillado de los Jardines Élficos determinada que daba acceso a la susodicha ruina Ayleid, el maestro ladrón se encontró con tres obstáculos aún mayores: que las catacumbas eran un maldito laberinto, que la posible salida de Palacio una vez completado el robo era, si no un descalabro, sí una ruptura de varios huesos durante la caída, y que, tras mucho dar vueltas de aquí allá, necesitaba una llave para abrir el acceso secreto a la Torre Blanca y Dorada.

La llave en cuestión era la punta de una flecha que obraba en poder de Fathis Aren, el hechicero de la Corte de Bravil, quien vivía en un torreón aislado y horriblemente bien custodiado por no-muertos revividos bajo su influjo.

Aren no había sido nunca lo que se dice trigo limpio, de modo que el Zorro Gris tuvo gran placer en acabar con su vida para obtener la susodicha flecha. Del mismo modo que el perdido ladrón Springheel Jak, de quien obtuvo sus valiosas botas que habían frenado el golpe de la caída a él y a la chica, había acabado sus días de latrocinio como vástago de Molag Bal bajo el falso sobrenombre de Jakbel, conde de Imbel.

El Zorro Gris había acabado con los días de vampirismo de Jak con la ayuda de un filo de plata para decapitar al monstruo y luego quemar sus despojos con objeto de que no pudiera regenerarse y volviera a revivir.

Así pues, con la llave, las botas, el Cristal del Tiempo activado y un plano que él mismo dibujó de la cripta, el maestro ladrón se había infiltrado en Palacio con tan mala suerte que se vio inmediatamente superado en número no sólo por los Custodios, sino también por los peligrosísimos Sacerdotes de la Polilla.

Y en esto que, como caída del cielo, había visto a la chica. No había sido fácil negociar con ella ya que, acorde con lo que le había contado Armand Christophe, era un tanto codiciosa, impaciente y desconfiada.

Pero también era pequeñaja, muy útil para colarse por rincones insospechados, silenciosa como un ratoncillo y bastante espabilada. El truco de llenar la habitación de hilos para que los invidentes clérigos se enredaran y tropezaran a él no se le hubiera ocurrido nunca.

\- Oye... ¿queda mucho para salir de aquí? Tengo hambre, éste sitio da puto asco y tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes? - bufó la voz de pájaro de la joven detrás suya.

El enmascarado se giró sorprendido sin dejar de caminar para observar a aquella chiquilla ceñuda de pelo verde hinchar los carrillos como si tuviera tres años.

La verdad es que le chocaba que alguien del Gremio de Ladrones, y máxime alguien con tan evidente debilidad física, fuera tan impertinente y tuviera un vocabulario, si bien extenso, odiosamente vulgar para una mujer. Parecía un marinero.

\- Me sorprende que a una ladrona como tú no se le haya ocurrido siquiera echarle un vistazo a éstas ruinas por ver si encuentra algún tesoro escondido por el camino. – sugirió el portador de la Cogulla Gris con una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo esto era una aventura y la chica quería oro, ¿no? - Ya sabes... los Ayleid no se caracterizaban precisamente por vivir en la miseria.

\- Ya, pero también eran grandes hechiceros que encantaban sus criptas para proteger la santidad de sus restos y del oro familiar. – replicó la muchacha – Y a mí, francamente, los muertos me gustan más bien metiditos en sus correspondientes tumbas, no pululando por ahí con ganas de trocear todo lo que se mueva. Así que no, gracias.

\- ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de la aventura?

\- Me lo dejé olvidado en el retrete.

\- Junto con la buena educación, debo añadir.

Tempest enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Debo suponer acaso que el famoso Rey de los Chorizos por excelencia es un dechado de buenos modales? - se burló - ¿Qué pasa, se te subió el puesto a la cabeza y ahora tratas de emular a los petulantes ricachones a los que robas?, ¿eh?

Aquel comentario, si bien inconsciente, le sentó a maestro ladrón como un jarro de agua fría en la cabeza y, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir alguna calamidad de la que más tarde sabía que se arrepentiría, calló súbitamente malhumorado.

Sin embargo Tempest, no ajena al enfado que sus palabras habían producido en el hombre, decidió enmendar las cosas. Al fin y al cabo no le convenía estar a malas con una figura legendaria que, como se mosquease, tenía el poder suficiente para echarla del Gremio. Y ella no quería eso.

\- Oye... - aventuró con un tono de voz más humilde – No te cabrees conmigo por el tema del lenguaje y tal... puedo ser muy educada, ¿eh? Súper fina de narices, canelita en rama. Mira, a partir de ahora voy a ser más educada y no diré palabrotas, ¿sí?

Pillado por sorpresa ante tales palabras, el Zorro Gris se echó inmediatamente a reír.

Oh, bendita Nocturnal del Demonio... ahora entendía las juergas que Christophe se traía encima cada vez que le asignaba una tarea nueva a la chica ésta. Era una cría la mar de graciosilla. No parecía mala persona.

Así pues, girándose nuevamente hacia ella y dándole una mirada de aprobación, el ladrón más grande de todos los tiempos atravesó los corredores pertinentes en compañía de su pequeña camarada de pelo verde sin el menor contratiempo hasta que...

Si bien exento de cadáveres revividos u otras alimañas asiduas a aquellos lugares tales como las ratas o los trasgos, el Zorro Gris había podido observar en el momento en que había abierto el pasadizo pertinente con la flecha-llave de Fathis Aren una pareja de guardianes Ayleid inmóviles custodiando la susodicha entrada. No se habían movido cuando él había pasado en silencio cerca de ellos, pues parecían completamente petrificados como bajo el influjo de alguna clase de sortilegio... pero hubiera jurado haber notado cómo sus corazas de noble acero élfico se movían ligeramente, como si respiraran.

Ninguno de los dos mangantes supo quién fue el que dio el traspié en el momento menos oportuno, pero bastó aquel leve ruido para que, igual que si acabaran de despertar de una suerte de letargo, los guardianes élficos los atacaran  _ipso facto_.

Tempest salió pitando, sin embargo su enmascarado compañero les hizo frente y, de una patada, tiró a la guardiana femenina al suelo.

Aterrada pero pensando que era una cobardía y una desconsideración dejar al tipo solo frente a aquellos titanes, pues los Ayleid eran al parecer algo más altos que sus primos altmer, Tempest, armándose de valor, arremetió contra la mujer y la atravesó de una sola vez por el estómago con la katana akaviri, perforando la deslucida armadura dorada, que cedió bajo el acero de la chica como si fuera de aluminio.

La guardiana élfica se quedó un momento quieta, se giró lentamente hacia la muchacha imperial, aún con la katana de ésta atravesándole el vientre, y la asió repentinamente del pescuezo observándola con sus ojos empañados de una inquietante capa venosa oscura para, en el preciso instante en el que alzaba la espada élfica que portaba con objeto de asestar el golpe de gracia, transformarse toda ella en fino polvillo gris que se desparramó por el frío suelo de la cripta como cuentas de un collar roto.

Lo mismo sucedió con el otro guardián masculino en cuanto el Zorro Gris le atravesó el corazón con su acero.

Quedándose ambos ladrones un momento en silencio, el de la Cogulla Gris resoplando, la pequeña chica con un sudor frío bañándole el cuerpo de arriba abajo, se miraron entre sí un momento, vagamente desorientados.

\- ¿Soy yo, o acabo de percatarme de que nos hemos cargado a, posiblemente, el último resquicio viviente de una raza ancestral? - preguntó Tempest rompiendo, para alivio del otro, aquel tenso silencio de muerte.

\- Di más bien que hemos borrado de un plumazo los últimos resquicios lastimosos y decadentes de una raza soberbia que murió largo tiempo atrás. – opinó el maestro de ladrones negando con la cabeza – No lamentaré la pérdida de una Civilización esclavista y xenófoba como la de los Ayleid. En paz descansen los malditos. - añadió despectivamente tomando la espada de la guardiana femenina del suelo y contemplando cómo su hoja se desvanecía en polvo hasta sólo quedar la empuñadura, lanzando ésta última prontamente al suelo.

Tempest recogió su katana y la caída empuñadura dorada Ayleid, decidiendo que la llevaría a la Universidad Arcana para que la conservasen, si querían, como parte del patrimonio histórico del Imperio.

No lamentaba tampoco la extinción de tales seres, pero le dolía haber sido ella precisamente la mano ejecutora. Al fin y al cabo los Elfos Salvajes, como los llamaban algunos historiadores, formaban parte de la Historia de las primeras civilizaciones en Tamriel, y según las crónicas habían sido gente muy avanzada para su época...

Lo que no entendía del todo era el motivo de su repentino despertar, si aquellos guardianes llevaban milenios dormidos, ¿por qué no se habían levantado antes si el Camino Antiguo fue utilizado antaño por los Emperadores imperiales antes de su caída en el olvido?

_Tal vez... tal vez sólo respeten a los de su especie y a aquel que tenga en su poder el Amuleto de Reyes._

El Amuleto de Reyes, desde que Akatosh se lo concediera supuestamente a los mortales como símbolo de poder junto a los ahora apagados Fuegos del Dragón, había sido motivo de expulsión de los Daedra del Plano mortal y, consecuentemente, la caída de sus más acérrimos adoradores: los Ayleid.

Pudiera ser entonces que los Emperadores, quienes portaban el Amuleto desde tiempos de Santa Alessia, al llevar el símbolo de la caída de los Elfos Salvajes éstos últimos, aterrorizados, no se hubieran atrevido a hacer un movimiento en falso contra la porción de la sangre divina que albergaba la gema en su interior.

Sin embargo, contra un par de carteristas, la cosa se ve que era diferente.

No queriendo comerse mucho la cabeza con unas y otras suposiciones derivadas de los muchos libros de Historia que había leído en el último año, Tempest siguió a buen ritmo a su compañero sin añadir nada más, pues nada había que decir.

Al cabo de cosa de cuarenta minutos de ir atravesando más y más pasillos de piedra y grandes salas vacías plagadas de cristales que refulgían con una extensa gama de matices azulados y blanquecinos, la extraña pareja de ladrones por fin logró alcanzar el conocido sistema de alcantarillado imperial a través del cual, rápidamente, lograron ascender a la superficie.

\- Bien. – suspiró el Zorro Gris contento una vez estuvieron a salvo en la casa de un tal Othrelos, un dunmer simpatizante y miembro inactivo del Gremio de Ladrones que residía en el Distrito de los Jardines Élficos - He tardado siete años en aprender el método adecuado para traducir éste Pergamino. - le explicó a Tempest mientras le mostraba la enorme carcasa dorada metálica en cuyo interior se hallaba alojado el Pergamino Antiguo - Pese a todo, necesitaré tiempo para descifrar lo que con tanto ahínco he buscado.

Tempest, tratando de no sentirse muy impresionada ante la visión de uno de los artefactos más raros y peligrosos que había sobre la faz de Nirn, se mostró mohína, deseosa de hablar de los beneficios que el tipo le había prometido al comenzar todo aquel disparate.

\- Vale, pero aún no hemos hablado de lo que tenemos que hablar, señor Zorro Gris. – replicó cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué hay de mí?

El maestro de ladrones, si bien alucinado, se echó a reír.

\- Vaya, demonios, eres de las que no perdonan, ¿verdad? - rió - No me he olvidado ni de ti ni de tu servicio y lealtad hacia el Gremio de Ladrones. Tendrás que confiar en mí.

\- ¿Por qué me suena a mí que me vas a encargar otra tarea sin haberme pagado todavía ni un  _septim_? - ironizó la muchacha.

\- Eres toda perspicacia, ¿eh? - replicó a su vez el enmascarado sin dejar de sonreír – Efectivamente, antes de tu recompensa, necesito otro favor: dale éste anillo a la condesa Umbranox en Anvil. - instruyó mostrándole a la muchacha una fina alianza de oro coronada por un discreto zafiro - No le digas nada de mí. Quiero ver cómo reacciona. Puede mostrarse airada o romper a llorar. - dijo repentinamente triste, como la reacción que decía esperar de la noble condesa - Si pregunta, dile tan sólo que un forastero quería que lo tuviese. Y después vuelve a contarme su reacción.

Tempest, a estas alturas de la conversación, suspiró.

\- No tengo tiempo para éstas cosas, lo siento. – dijo con calma y suavidad, no queriendo ofender a nadie – Primero he de volver a la Universidad y hacer entrega de la empuñadura Ayleid por si les interesa, luego ir hasta Bruma y, una vez termine mis asuntos allí, viajar hasta Bravil. Como ves, ando bastante ocupada y bastante lejos de Anvil.

\- No me preocupa esperar una semana o dos. – dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros – Al fin y al cabo, he esperado diez años a que llegara este momento. Un poco más no me hará daño. - añadió con una débil sonrisa que, de no ser porque Tempest no podía verle el rostro tras la Cogulla Gris, hubiera jurado que no era más que un escudo a su verdadero estado de tristeza – Insisto en que seas tú y nadie más quien le lleve mi mensaje.

Derrotada ante la lástima que sintió por aquel hombre enmascarado del que ni siquiera conocía su verdadera identidad, Tempest tomó el anillo de mala gana y refunfuñando entre dientes para, antes de que cambiase de opinión, salir a toda marcha de la casa del tal Othrelos y caminar a paso vivo en dirección a la Universidad Arcana.

Ya era de noche, así que no se molestaría en buscar ni a Tar-Meena ni a Raminus Polus, la mano derecha del Archimago Traven, a quien sin duda atañerían más las competencias relacionadas con la arqueología y al que, por descontado, debía preguntar acerca de la cura para el vampirismo que habían estado investigando allí, más por precaución que otra cosa.

Hoy se quedaría en los dormitorios para estudiantes. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

\- ¿Tempest?, ¿te ocurre algo?

Despertando de su inconsciente cabezadita, producto de las muchas horas de viaje y cansancio que llevaba encima, la joven imperial sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y pestañeó varias veces antes de encarar con ojos somnolientos la mirada azul cielo de Martin, quien se hallaba en aquel momento sentado frente a ella en una de las mesas del Gran Salón.

\- Lo usual, Martin. – contestó ella con una media sonrisa adormilada – Que estoy hecha puré y sólo quiero meterme entre las mantas un día entero seguido para ponerme a soñar con pasteles gigantes. – dijo abriendo los brazos, extendiendo ambas manos haciendo ver las dimensiones que pensaba para los pretendidos dulces – Con mucha nata y guindas del tamaño de una pelota, sep.

Martin, ya más relajado viendo el buen humor de su pequeña amiga, rió suavemente.

\- Tal vez entonces deberías irte a dormir, tú que puedes. – sugirió con gesto pensativo – Yo por mi parte, ahora que me has traído ésta pequeña joya, no creo que duerma mucho. – dijo tomando el pequeño volumen de traducción manuscrito por el que tantas extravagancias había tenido Tempest que pasar para llevárselo al Heredero enterito y con todas sus páginas intactas – Soy consciente de que el tiempo se nos agota lento pero seguro y, si no voy más deprisa, toda esperanza para recuperar el Amuleto de Reyes podría desvanecerse en el aire como el humo.

Tempest asintió sin decir nada. Tenía demasiado sueño y muy pocas ganas de usar la cabeza en pensar posibles finales desastrosos para el Imperio. Ella estaba luchando en pos de una idea de paz y libertad y no quería creer que sus esfuerzos pudieran ser en balde si algo se torcía en el camino.

Aquel era su mundo y Martin su Emperador, y ella los protegería a ambos con todas sus ganas y hasta las últimas consecuencias. No por ella se derrumbaría Tamriel, no si podía evitarlo.

\- Creo que te voy a hacer caso y me largo a meterme al sobre, que se echa de menos la almohada. – suspiró la muchacha con su media sonrisa somnolienta aún presente en su rostro de niña mientras se levantaba, rodeaba la mesa, se inclinaba y le dispensaba un beso en la mejilla al sacerdote imperial – Hasta... mañana, Martin. Dew.

Sin embargo, al incorporarse para marcharse, la mano del hombre la retuvo el brazo.

\- Tempest... antes de que te fueras me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa. – dijo muy seriamente al ver la expresión interrogante de la chica – Es acerca de ése amigo tuyo... el hombre de la túnica negra, Lucien se llamaba, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió en silencio, pensando en lo lógico que había sido que le preguntase acerca del tema y en lo desprevenida que le había pillado.

\- Verás... - comenzó Martin sin saber muy bien cómo abordarlo de forma adecuada – He estado hablando con Baurus y... bueno, el comportamiento que me describe de ése... hombre... no es lo que se dice muy normal. Me habló de las alcantarillas de la Ciudad Imperial y la manera que tuvo de  _ejecutar_  a ése Mentor con el que el propietario del tercer libro había concertado cita.

Tempest se encogió de hombros, tratando de no parecer nerviosa y de quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- Es un tío un poco raro, sí. – admitió fingiendo despreocupación – Pero es de fiar. Me ha ayudado a cerrar ya unos cuantos Portones y a traer aquí el Mysterium Xarxes, ¿recuerdas? Además… – aclaró – … no es amigo mío, sólo mi jefe.

\- No discuto que te haya sido de ayuda en cuanto al tema del Xarxes... pero preferiría que no te vieras más con él y que ése trabajo para el que te paga, sea cual sea, lo dejes. Ésa manera que tiene de hablar y de moverse... es de embaucador, y no precisamente de los inofensivos. No me parece trigo limpio, Tempest.

Martin y su asombrosa capacidad para leer a los demás. Qué poco tiempo le había bastado al hombre para reconocer la oscuridad circundante y el aire gélido que seguían a la presencia del Portavoz allá donde fuera.

¿Qué iba a decirle a Martin?, ¿que trabajaba para un tipo al cual no se le podía presentar carta de dimisión?, ¿que era un asesino entrenado que sabría como localizarla para cortarla en trocitos si se le ocurría desertar?

Hablando con Vicente en éste último tiempo y exponiéndole su temor por la situación dentro de la Organización, se le había ocurrido preguntarle si no sería posible... abandonar la Hermandad una vez todo el tema del traidor estuviera convenientemente resuelto y los ánimos se apaciguaran.

La respuesta no podía haber dejado más helada a la joven.

_"Nadie ha abandonado nunca la Hermandad Oscura. Nadie... que haya sobrevivido."_

La situación no le dejaba muchas alternativas salvo que, con un poco de suerte, con el tiempo pudiera hacerse un hueco en el sector servicios de la Organización y no tuviera que acometer más asesinatos, igual que hacía M'raaj-Dar.

O eso o se largaba a Morrowind, donde reinaba el Morag Tong como Organización criminal y la Hermandad no pisaría aquel territorio sin arriesgarse a una confrontación abierta entre Organizaciones.

Pero de momento y bajo las órdenes directas de Lachance... sencillamente no podía. El asunto de la fallida Purificación estaba aún demasiado reciente y los ánimos del jefe no estaban precisamente para que se le tocase las narices.

\- De momento no puedo dimitir, Martin. - expuso la muchacha con gesto cansado - Le necesito, necesito a ése hombre a mi lado para meterme en los Portones.

\- Tempest, por favor te lo pido...

\- No te haces una idea de lo segura que me siento cuando voy con él. - le interrumpió ella - Es silencioso, es rápido y preciso y no tiene miedo, cosa que yo sí. – admitió no sin cierta vergüenza de confesar que estaba usando a otra persona de escudo humano en sus peligrosas incursiones dentro del Oblivion – No puedo mantener ésta dinámica de pagar recompensas exorbitantes a gente que va muriendo día a día, porque los que vienen detrás siempre piden más dinero que los anteriores. - suspiró nuevamente – Y tampoco quiero meterme otra vez yo sola...

Martin entonces se puso en pie y tomó las manitas de su amiga entre las suyas.

\- Tempest...

\- No hace falta que me digas que su aspecto no invita precisamente a la confianza, que su ética parece altamente cuestionable y que tiene todas las de ser un hijo de la gran puta, que sé que lo es, pero... sencillamente no puedo prescindir de él. ¿Me entiendes, Martin?, ¿lo comprendes?

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos. Un silencio que se prolongó en sus mentes más de lo que fue en tiempo real.

No hizo falta decirse nada más pues ambos comprendían el punto de razón del otro y lo inevitable de aquella situación. Martin, desde un buen principio, hubiera deseado mantener a su joven amiga a su lado, libre de su terrible carga y segura entre los sagrados muros de aquel templo perdido en las montañas. Tempest hubiera deseado, desde el comienzo, que su vida hubiera sido diferente, que sus sueños se cumplieran y sus temores se desvanecieran; hubiera deseado ser más fuerte... pero no lo era.

Porque los supuestos, las conjeturas y los propios deseos de uno mismo no eran un ingrediente en éste guiso.

Aquí sólo valía el deber y la ley de la supervivencia, nada más.

Y ambos cumplirían con su deber, de un modo u otro.

* * *

\- Me alegro de haberte encontrado antes de que te marcharas, Tempest. Los guardias del portón han comunicado que llevan varias noches divisando a forasteros por el camino. No puedo enviar a mis hombres a registrar la ladera y dejar el Templo del Soberano de las Nubes indefenso. Es un asunto que requiere... cierta urgencia.

La joven imperial recibió de buena mañana mientras desayunaba las atropelladas palabras del viejo Maestro Cuchilla Jauffre como una avalancha de información non-grata y sumamente difícil de descodificar en el interior de su aún amodorrado cerebro.

_Joder, Jauffre... por una vez en tu vida, y siento decirlo así, VETE A TOMAR POR CULO._

Bueno... al menos podía pensarlo... porque, francamente, por muchas ganas que le dieran en aquel instante de soltar semejante animalada en voz alta y sin remilgos, no se veía a sí misma diciéndole aquello al viejo.

Aunque, de hacerlo, la cara que pondría el tipo sería bastante épica...

\- A ver... - dijo la chica con voz cansina y medio cruasán asomándole por una esquina de la boca - ¿De qué se trata ésta vez?

El viejo bretón, si bien un tanto desconcertado con aquella contestación en aquel tono tan borde, se centró en lo importante y no le dio mayor relevancia al asunto.

\- Tengo mis motivos para sospechar que éstos forasteros que han visto los guardias son espías. Por eso mismo le he aconsejado a Martin que no salga al patio hasta que estemos seguros del todo de que han sido neutralizados. – en esto que le dio una mirada a la muchacha cargada de esperanza – Y esperaba que tú te encargaras del asunto. ¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda?

A Tempest en aquellos instantes le entraron ganas de ahogar al viejo. Aquel día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y todo, excepto el cruasán que estaba masticando en estos instantes, le había sentado como una patada desde que se despertara.

Con aquella nueva tarea se le iban acumulando los encargos... y sentía que, de un momento a otro, sería presa de un repentino ataque de histeria.

Conteniendo su muy inestable ánimo y sus violentos pensamientos internos, Tempest se tragó sus ganas de chillar y replicó tras engullir lo que tenía en la boca de un solo bocado:

\- Desmontaré la red de espionaje y les prenderé fuego en el culo. ¿Dónde hay que ir?

El Gran Maestro Cuchilla, cada vez más desconcertado por el extraño comportamiento de la chica, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

\- Habla con Steffan, que te diga dónde los ha visto.

El capitán Steffan había sido, hasta la llegada de Jauffre, el comandante de los Cuchillas en el Templo Soberano de las Nubes. Tempest había hablado con él muy pocas veces ya que se ausentaba a menudo, pero le parecía un hombre respetable, muy enamorado de la belleza arquitectónica del edificio.

\- Puede que el capitán Burd de Bruma también nos preste su ayuda. He pedido a la condesa Carvain que ordene a la Guardia que vigile por si aparecen forasteros. - prosiguió Jauffre - Localiza a los espías y acaba con ellos. Averigua qué saben y, si es posible, cuáles son sus planes.

Dicho lo cual, sin más ceremonia, el viejo Maestro se retiró a sus deberes habituales dejando a una muy molesta Tempest quien, para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que aquella misión dejaba consigo, se fue derecha a la cesta llena de cruasanes que se había traído Fortis aquella misma mañana de la panadería de Bruma y agarró cuatro por banda.

Los demás Cuchillas que había desayunando en la cocina la miraron confusos y no dieron crédito a sus ojos cuando agarró el bote donde se guardaba el azúcar y, tras calentarse un vaso enorme de leche, procedió a echarle una cucharada de azúcar detrás de otra hasta que el líquido se volvió espeso. Mojó los bollos en aquella monstruosidad azucarada y se dispuso a engullirlos casi sin masticar, igual que un pavo.

Cyrus y sus compañeros de mesa, Roliand, Jena y Pelagius, menearon la cabeza al ver aquello.

\- A ésta le ha venido la regla, fijo. – comentó Cyrus, bruto en su línea como él solo, hasta que se encontró con un pescozón por parte de Jena.

\- Anda Cyrus, bébete el café antes de que se enfríe y no me estropees el desayuno con tus ingeniosas ocurrencias, ¿quieres? - fue toda la respuesta que le dio la mujer Cuchilla a su compañero ante la atónita mirada de éste mientras se frotaba la nuca adolorida con una mano enguantada.

Nada más se dijo, nada más se comentó y una hora después Tempest ya estaba en camino, cuesta abajo por la ladera nevada de la montaña, sobre su extraña montura.

El unicornio notaba el mal humor de su amazona y se esmeró en hacer el paseo de ambos lo más agradable posible.

La mañana era fría y soleada, de intensa luz blanca que hería a la vista con sólo reflectar su brillo en el hielo del camino. No soplaba el viento y la inquietante ausencia de sonidos animales en el aire no invitaba precisamente a la tranquilidad.

Tempest, en mitad de su mucha molestia, rumiaba pensativamente las palabras del capitán Steffan.

El tipo aseguraba que éstos extraños individuos que ellos creían espías se reunían en torno a una piedra rúnica, estilo menhir grabado con escritura mágica en vertical, que había ubicada en el camino que iba desde Bruma al Templo, y que no parecían precisamente magos interesados en la magia ancestral de la susodicha.

La muchacha encontró la piedra sin mucha dificultad, pero no observó nada extraño ni encontró a los susodichos forasteros por los alrededores.

Meneando la cabeza significativamente, Tempest decidió que esperaría a que se hiciera de noche; mientras tanto hablaría con el tal Burd y recabaría datos. Quería quitarse de en medio aquel encargo lo antes posible para seguir con sus cosas y salir pitando hacia Bravil... antes de que el jefe, al no ver resultados con el asunto del nigromante, la buscase y al encontrarla le retorciera el pescuezo.

Al entrar en la ciudad fue derecha al castillo local y, tras preguntar a un par de guardias y enseñarles la katana akaviri (pase seguro, por lo visto, para que no te retuvieran haciéndote innecesarias preguntas al respecto), logró dar con el tal Burd: un nórdico enorme de cabello entrecano cortado al estilo cyrodiílico, muy apuesto, muy brusco y con modales de granjero.

\- Con la excepción del regreso de Jearl de su viaje al Sur, la situación está bastante tranquila, diría yo. – le dijo el hombre inmediatamente en cuanto Tempest le hizo una serie de sencillas preguntas al respecto - No hay muchos que osen salir de viaje con lo de la Crisis del Oblivion.

La joven se había rascado la nariz, reflexiva.

\- ¿Qué tiene de particular el regreso de ésa mujer? - inquirió.

El capitán de la Guardia de Bruma se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada en particular, supongo. – respondió – El simple hecho de que se atreviera a salir de la ciudad con la crisis. Como he dicho, la gente tiene miedo y los caminos no son seguros estos días con ésas... cosas saliendo aquí y allá de sólo Shor sabe dónde.

\- Entiendo. – asintió la muchacha con comprensión ya que ella, más que nadie, sabía lo que uno podía encontrarse en los caminos éstos días. Y no eran precisamente animales salvajes o bandidos - ¿Algún forastero extraño?

Burd pareció meditarlo unos instantes.

\- He insistido a mis hombres en que permanezcan atentos, pero no me han informado de nada fuera de lo normal... salvo el tema del cazador de vampiros, claro.

\- ¿Quién?

Burd suspiró pesadamente. Estaba hablando más de la cuenta y estaba tocando un tema que no era competencia suya ya que otro compañero de servicio, Carius Runellius, ya estaba investigando el asunto.

\- Pasa por el nombre de Raynil Dralas y hace poco llegó a la ciudad dándole bombo y platillo a lo particular de su profesión justo en el momento en que mis hombres encontraron a un par de vagabundos muertos con perforaciones en el cuello. – explicó rápidamente con un tono de voz que indicaba claramente que aquella situación no le parecía relevante al caso en absoluto – Le he visto un par de veces y su aspecto no me gusta, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga algo que ver con el asunto de los espías del que me hablas. Es un elfo oscuro y los elfos son gente extraña. Ya le hemos investigado y ha colaborado con nosotros en el asunto de los cadáveres deteniendo al vampiro. Está limpio.

Ante aquella declaración, Tempest no supo qué hacer. ¿Debería esperarse a la noche, seguir preguntando por ahí o, sencillamente, volver con Jauffre y explicarle que aquel asunto de los espías carecía de fundamento alguno?

El problema principal es que la chica quería sacarse el asunto de encima lo antes posible e, inconscientemente, no le estaba poniendo toda la atención y el interés que requería en aquellos instantes. Era difícil concentrarse en una misión donde nadie te da información relevante, todas las sospechas están basadas en conjeturas y, por ende, tenía toda la pinta de ser sólo un producto del nerviosismo de sus camaradas Cuchillas ante la falta de acción y de progresos en lo referente a la recuperación del Amuleto de Reyes.

No muy segura en realidad de qué hacer, vagó de un lado a otro por Bruma hasta que el frío le hizo estremecerse de los pies a las puntas del verde pelo y, no viéndole muchas alternativas al asunto hasta que cayera la noche, se metió en la posada de "Coser y Cantar" de Olav para tomarse algo de beber que le calentase el cuerpo y, si encontraba al viejo Ongar, invitarle a un trago, que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban y le tenía cariño al hombre.

Sin embargo cuál no fue su sorpresa (y su susto) al encontrar, efectivamente, al viejo borrachín dándole de tragos a una enorme pinta de cerveza... mientras conversaba animadamente con un encapuchado de negro.

Un encapuchado que ella conocía muy bien.

Notando cómo la sangre se le espesaba producto de su turbación, Tempest dio media vuelta despacio para salir de puntillas del local sin hacer ruido hasta que el dueño, Olav, haciendo alarde de su impagable sentido de la inoportunidad, saludó a la muchacha a voz en cuello.

\- ¡Hombre, Tempest, dichosos los ojos! - exclamó alegremente mientras limpiaba la barra con una gamuza - ¡Siéntate junto al fuego y bebe algo, te calentará el alma!

La muchacha, más tiesa que una vara y sintiéndose bastante enferma, pidió una jarra de aguamiel y, sabiendo que Ongar y su acompañante la habían visto, se dirigió hacia ellos en cuanto el viejo traficante le hizo señas con la mano para que se aproximara.

\- Hey, Ongar... - dijo con un hilo de voz tragando saliva, sabiendo en todo momento la afilada mirada que le estaban dirigiendo desde debajo de aquella capucha negra - ¿Cómo... va eso?

\- Ni bien ni mal. – sonrió el nórdico con su habitual dentadura de caballo - El negocio se mantiene aún a flote, y máxime después del asunto de la Biblioteca del Palacio Imperial. Supongo que ya te habrás enterado.

\- Sí... claro...

\- ¡Pero siéntate, encanto de criatura! - exclamó el borrachín con alegría, aún no lo bastante ebrio como para caerse de la silla pero sí como para actuar tan jovial como un muchacho de dieciséis años - ¡Déjame que te presente a un veterano del negocio, uno de los caraduras más carismáticos que jamás haya conocido...!

Sin embargo, rápidamente fue interrumpido por un suave gesto de la mano enguantada de su oscuro acompañante.

\- Ya nos conocemos, Ongar. – dijo la inconfundible voz grave de Lucien Lachance, extrañamente amigable teniendo en cuenta la situación de días atrás con la joven - ¿O no es así, querida niña?

La chica tragó en aquel momento tanta saliva que temió atragantarse.

\- S-sí... - fue todo lo que se le ocurrió contestar.

El Hombre Oscuro entonces realizó una complicada y elegante floritura con la mano para indicarle que se sentara y Tempest obedeció mecánicamente, aferrándose a la jarra de aguamiel que había pedido como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Olav les observó alternadamente con evidente diversión en la nublada mirada azul.

\- ¿Os conocéis? - inquirió risueño, en absoluto extrañado – Lucien, ésta muchacha es un portento y un buen activo para el negocio desde que la conozco, ¡fue ella la que le birló al capitán ése que va detrás del Zorro Gris la bolsa de impuestos de Waterfront! Se cuela por todos los sitios, nadie la ve... es más lista que el hambre.

\- No lo dudo. – convino Lachance dándole una mirada a su Silenciadora tan punzante como intensa - ¿Y a cuánto asciende el oro aportado desde su... iniciación?

Ongar hizo un gesto cuantitativo con la mano que indicaba exageración mientras pegaba un silbido corto.

\- Uf... a saber... - dijo vagamente antes de bostezar – No tengo aquí el libro de cuentas, pero a varios miles de  _septims_ , diría yo.

\- ¿Tienes sueño, Ongar? - inquirió el encapuchado casualmente.

\- Un poco... - admitió el nórdico – Debe de ser la cerveza...

\- Llevas ya dos botellines y tres pintas, creo recordar. No parece demasiado para ti, Ongar... a menos que ya te estés haciendo mayor para esto.

El traficante se echó a reír con contundente sonoridad hasta que comenzó a toser violentamente y hubo de beber más para aclararse la abundantemente regada laringe.

Tempest, a todo esto, se había encogido en su asiento y bebía nerviosa con igual vehemencia de su jarra hasta que la dejó vacía, lo cual ocasionó que se quedara sin excusa para no tener que abrir la boca.

\- Que me hago mayor dice... - se rió el nórdico una vez su ataque de tos cesó – Llevo más años en esto de los que puedo recordar. Sigo viviendo en el mismo barrio, en la misma casa y allí duermo lo que me da la gana, así que supongo que sí, estoy mayor y me he acostumbrado a haraganear... pero eso no quiere decir que mi estómago no aguante lo que antes. Todo el alcohol que le eches y más. Nunca dudes que soy un nórdico de los pies a la cabeza, imperial.

\- Nunca lo dudaría, Ongar.

El viejo traficante, ya en un término superior al "achispamiento", cerró los ojos y suspiró, soñador.

\- Todavía me acuerdo de cuando eras un aprendiz... - recordó sonriente – El tipo ése, el bretón yonki... Thibault, ¿no?, te la tenía jurada... te tocó las narices de tal manera que le reventaste las costillas a patadas, ¿eh? ¿Qué edad tenías?, debías de ser aún un crío... siempre fuiste un chaval cabroncete. No había quien te tosiera en el Gremio después de aquello.

Cambiando súbitamente la expresión facial amigable que Lachance había mostrado hasta el momento, sus ojos de halcón se entornaron y el resto de la cara quedó en un estado neutro, hierático, totalmente indescifrable. Ongar estaba bebido y comenzaba a hablar más de la cuenta de cosas... que su Silenciadora no tenía por qué oír ya que eran personales.

\- Creo sinceramente, Ongar, que ya va siendo hora de que regreses a tu casa a dormirla. Estás borracho. - dijo muy seriamente.

\- No, no lo estoy...

\- Oh, yo creo que sí. – afirmó el Portavoz levantándose de la mesa y ayudando al viejo nórdico a hacer lo propio – Vamos, te acompañaré, yo pago. – dijo rápidamente depositando sobre la mesa un puñado de monedas al tiempo que le hacía una seña al dueño para que viniera a recogerlo – Y tú. – siseó de repente en dirección a Tempest con veneno en la mirada, volviendo a ser la clase de hombre que ella conocía – Vienes con nosotros.

Y no era una pregunta.

Tras una breve caminata hasta la casa de Ongar que a Tempest se le hizo eterna, arrastrando los pies por la nieve de las aceras justo un paso por detrás del Hombre Oscuro y del traficante como iba; una vez Lachance dejó al otro en su choza, se giró inmediatamente hacia ella, la asió del codo y se la llevó sin mediar una sola palabra de vuelta a la taberna de Olav para, tras pedir una habitación, encerrarse con la chica y comenzar a hablar en voz baja con furia.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo aquí?! - dijo señalándola con el dedo - ¡Tienes Órdenes que cumplir, Silenciadora! ¡Órdenes que, si mal no recuerdo, te sitúan lejos de Bruma!

Tempest se pegó a la pared opuesta del cuartucho aquel, blanca como el papel, y sólo pudo recuperar la voz tras unos segundos de intentarlo con todas sus malditas fuerzas.

\- Yo... el tomo de traducción... los Cuchillas... Jauffre me ha dicho que investigue...

\- ¡Deja de balbucir y habla claro, maldita sea!

Tempest entonces, viendo lo nerviosa que estaba, tomó aire y trató de serenarse.

\- Recogí las Órdenes en el punto de entrega. – explicó – Pero necesitaba venir a Bruma para traerle a Martin un tomo de traducción al daédrico que le ayude con el Mysterium Xarxes. Para adquirir el tomo tuve que hablar con el Canciller Ocato y, al meterme en la Biblioteca de Palacio... el Zorro Gris me vio y me pidió que le ayudara a robar... un Pergamino Antiguo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

La chica asintió.

\- Bueno, lo robamos y... me hizo un encargo en Anvil que aún tengo pendiente. Después de eso vine aquí y...

Lachance la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

\- ¿Y pretendes que me trague que has sido tú quien ha robado un Pergamino Antiguo de la inexpugnable Biblioteca de Palacio junto al Zorro Gris? - inquirió aproximándose a la muchacha con los ojos entornados - ¿Por quién me tomas, pajarillo?

\- ¡Pero si es verdad! - protestó la chiquilla súbitamente enojada sacándose del bolsillo el anillo que el enmascarado le había dado - ¡Me dio esto para que se lo llevara a la condesa Umbranox de Anvil!

Lachance tomó el anillo rápidamente, lo observó detenidamente a la luz de la vela que había allí encendida, como apercibiendo los matices de la pequeña pieza de orfebrería, y se lo devolvió a la chica sin añadir más.

\- Continúa. – ordenó.

Tempest tomó aire de nuevo y le explicó el encargo de Jauffre y las sospechas de éste de que les estuvieran espiando para atacar el Templo Soberano de las Nubes.

Lucien a todo esto no dijo nada, sumido como estaba en múltiples cuestiones acerca de qué hacer con una muchacha tan desobediente y con tantas otras acreditaciones fuera de la Hermandad Oscura que la inhabilitaban para estar siempre enteramente disponible.

También le daba vueltas a la cabeza acerca de la reunión que había tenido la noche anterior con otro compañero Portavoz que tenía ubicada su residencia allí, en Bruma, y que se mostraba un tanto inquieto ya no sólo por el asunto de que la Purificación en Cheydinhal hubiera sido un rotundo fracaso al haberse encontrado durante ése período otro cadáver, ésta vez del encargado del Santuario de Bruma: Ri'jhaad  _"Garracuchilla",_  sino porque ya había otra asesina de la que no habían tenido noticias desde hacía más de tres semanas.

Lucien Lachance se veía cada vez más cercado, más asfixiado en su ambiente, rodeado de traición y no sabiendo a quién o a dónde dirigirse.

Y ahora la chica le venía con temas de Pergaminos Antiguos y de espías... no sabía si volverse loco, mandarlo todo al carajo o ayudarla para despejar su mente de los rotundos fracasos que llevaba acumulando en su carrera desde la aparición de la amenaza del traidor.

Finalmente, como hombre racional que era, optó por esto último.

Y Tempest, no teniendo muy claro de si sentirse inquieta o agradecida, siguió la cadena de deducciones de su Portavoz con referencia al tema de los espías hasta que, finalmente, ambos se vieron forzando la puerta trasera de la vivienda de la tal Jearl después de haber ido preguntando a los mendigos (mediando, cómo no, las amenazas y los sobornos monetarios) y éstos haberles dicho que habían oído voces de dentro de la casa de ésa mujer aún a pesar de haber vuelto sola de su viaje.

Y el sótano de aquella casa, desde luego, era de todo menos convencional: provisto de una ruta de escape fuera de la ciudad a través de un túnel excavado, aquel sótano también era el escondite de un residente inesperado que no les recibió precisamente con los brazos abiertos.

La invitada secreta de Jearl era una agente encubierta del Amanecer Mítico dunmer que se tiró a por la cabeza de Lachance, viéndole considerablemente más grande y, por tanto, más peligroso que la chica de pelo verde que lo acompañaba.

El Portavoz imperial no tuvo mucha dificultad en despachar a la sectaria rápidamente y Tempest se puso a revolver de un lado a otro hasta que, además de encontrar uno de los volúmenes de los  _"Comentarios"_  de Mankar Camoran, halló un sobre con un extraño sello de cera roto que representaba un sol naciente, evidentemente el símbolo de la Orden del Amanecer Mítico, y que venía firmado por una tal Ruma Camoran.

Al leer la carta, Tempest se encontró con tres cosas: una, Jauffre tenía razón y les estaban espiando para hallar puntos débiles en la fortaleza por los que abrirse paso. Dos, el Amanecer Mítico sabía de la existencia de Martin y de su refugio en el Templo Soberano de las Nubes. Y tres, pensaban abrir un Gran Portón de Oblivion a las afueras de Bruma para hacer caer tanto a la ciudad como al Templo.

El hombre y la muchacha esperaron pacientemente a que la tal Jearl volviera a su casa y, una vez lograron acorralarla, Lachance la noqueó y la llevó al sótano, donde había visto unos buenos grilletes en una de las paredes que le vendrían bien para hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Tempest no cuestionó los motivos de su superior ya que intuía más o menos lo que pretendía hacer y supo que sería mejor no realizar ninguna clase de preguntas al respecto.

\- Ve ahora, pajarillo, y habla con tu Maestro Cuchilla. – le instruyó Lachance muy seriamente – Muéstrale las órdenes que tenían éstas dos individuas y dile que ambas, junto con quien firma la carta, está muertas.

\- ¿Ruma Camoran está muerta? - inquirió Tempest extrañada - ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso, jefe?

\- Porque yo mismo la maté cuando me llevé el Xarxes de la Ermita de Mehrunes Dagon.

Se hizo un momento de silencio.

\- No sé si tendrá mucho que ver... - aventuró Tempest tras pensarlo detenidamente – Pero el capitán de la Guardia de Bruma me habló de otro forastero sospechoso que ha venido a la ciudad hace poco. Dice que es un cazador de vampiros, un dunmer, y que se llama Raynil Dralas. Tal vez deberíamos buscarle por si, de alguna manera, está afiliado con éstas dos. - opinó señalando con la cabeza al cadáver de la dunmer y a la inconsciente Jearl.

En esto que la expresión de su jefe había cambiado drásticamente y había esbozado una sonrisa misteriosa.

\- Raynil Dralas, ¿eh? - dijo con cierto halo de diversión recorriéndole las oscuras pupilas de ave de rapiña – No te preocupes por ése hombre, pajarillo, sé quién es y lo que ha hecho y te puedo asegurar que no es ni un agente encubierto del Amanecer Mítico ni un cazador de vampiros.

La muchacha pareció no comprender.

\- ¿Y qué ha hecho entonces?, ¿quién es ése hombre?

\- Digamos simplemente que le he estado... observando durante un tiempo.

Confundida por sus palabras pero confiando en el juicio del Portavoz, Tempest salió de la casa por el túnel secreto del sótano hasta el exterior de Bruma. El sol estaba en su punto más alto del día y la chiquilla no se había percatado hasta ése momento del hambre que tenía.

Dando pequeños silbiditos cortos, la chica esperó varios minutos a que el unicornio apareciera de la nada, como siempre hacía. Al cabo de un rato su espera se vio recompensada.

La criatura se mostró contenta de ver a su amazona, pues le gustaba el olor que ésta desprendía, y le dio un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro en el momento en que llegó a su lado.

Tempest se subió a su blanco lomo y le susurró:

\- Otra vez de vuelta al Templo Soberano de las Nubes, chato... no te haces una idea de qué día más raro llevo...

* * *

Pasadas un par de horas, Jearl se despertó con una terrible jaqueca punzándole la nuca a causa del noqueo y con los grilletes de su sótano envolviéndole firmemente las muñecas. Frente a ella había un hombre, un imperial encapuchado que le puso inmediatamente una navaja en el cuello.

Jearl, guarda roja orgullosa de su raza y de su Orden como era, le dio una mirada desafiante.

\- Hazlo, infiel. No le temo a la muerte.

Pero el hombre de negro frente a ella sólo sonrió. Y la suya era una de ésas sonrisas escalofriantes que sólo se ven en los orates convencidos.

\- Oh, puedo entender que no la temas, Jearl, ya que te han prometido la inmortalidad, ¿cierto?

La guarda roja nada dijo y, manteniendo su fingida serenidad, le escupió.

El puñetazo que, segundos más tarde, le sobrevino fue derecho a su estómago y la mujer no pudo evitar devolver hasta el desayuno de aquella mañana.

Limpiándose el escupitajo parsimoniosamente con un pañuelo, Lucien Lachance sacó una pequeña cartera de cuero que desanudó y desenvolvió tranquilamente dando lugar a una extensa e impecablemente limpia muestra de distintas herramientas de mano.

Le había dicho a la chica que se marchara no ya solo para ahorrarle tiempo y que, tras aquello, partiera sin demora a Bravil a completar las Órdenes que aún tenía pendientes, sino también porque no la veía muy preparada para asistir a una sesión de tortura en vivo y en directo.

Además, así podría trabajar a sus anchas, sin tener revoloteando cerca a una chiquilla asustada que, de ver aquello, le miraría como si fuera alguna clase de monstruo surgido de las profundidades más siniestras del Oblivion.

La tortura era otro más de los gajes del oficio de ser asesino y Lachance, si bien se deleitaba contemplando cómo sus víctimas morían bajo el filo de su hoja, no era muy aficionado a las sesiones de tortura ya que eran demasiado lentas para su gusto y la sangre de las víctimas se coagulaba durante el proceso. Y a Lucien Lachance la sangre coagulada en grandes cantidades le producía un ligero asco que, hiciese lo que hiciese, le nacía en la boca del estómago y se lo revolvía de tal manera que le resultaba imposible sustraerse a él.

Jearl, al alzar la cabeza tras haberse recuperado del golpe en la barriga, se quedó helada en el sitio al contemplar aquel muestrario reluciente de objetos punzantes que parecían saludarla con macabra anticipación.

\- Y ahora vas a decirme lo que quiero saber si quieres una muerte limpia y rápida por mi parte,  _Jearl._  – dijo el hombre de negro haciendo especial hincapié en su nombre mientras se quitaba los guantes y se remangaba hasta el codo – Porque puedo hacer que agonices durante días hasta que mueras, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

\- Hazlo. – repuso la guarda roja valientemente – No te temo, sicario.

Tras las tres primeras uñas de la mano derecha que le arrancó desde la raíz con unos alicates, Lachance se detuvo, insensible al dolor de la mujer, y preguntó:

\- ¿Dónde están el resto de tus camaradas, Jearl? Quiero nombres. De encontrarlos ya me ocupo yo.

\- ¡No te diré una mierda! - chilló ella con lágrimas de dolor asomándole por los ojos - ¡Que te den!

\- Como quieras.

La tortura se extendió durante horas en las que el Portavoz no sólo infligió dolor físico, sino que atacó la psique de su prisionera desmoralizándola y derrumbando los cimientos de sus creencias personales, desmigando su fe religiosa, sacando a flote los miedos más intrínsecos de la mujer hacia la sangre y la visión de sí misma en aquel lamentable estado.

Jearl, si bien no sabía de ningún otro centro de operaciones que no fuera la destruida Ermita de Dagon, acabó traicionando a sus camaradas dándole los nombres y direcciones de agentes encubiertos que conocía en la Ciudad Imperial. Y Lachance, arreglo a su palabra una vez obtuvo lo que buscaba, la despachó con precisión y rapidez.

Limpiando el instrumental con suma pulcritud y con el estómago ligeramente revuelto a causa de la peste que emanaba de la sangre seca de los cadáveres, el Hombre Oscuro subió las escaleras tranquilamente para salir a la calle discretamente y encaminarse en dirección a donde ya sabía que tendría que buscar al supuesto cazador de vampiros, Raynil Dralas.

El individuo, valiéndose de la excusa del vampirismo, había asesinado a sangre fría a sus dos antiguos camaradas, Gelebourne de Skingrad y Bradon Lirriam de Bruma, para hacerse con sus respectivas llaves, ya que años atrás aquellos tres hombres habían sido aventureros y, habiendo descubierto un raro artefacto Ayleid, lo habían escondido en una cueva cercana a Bruma dentro de un cofre que sólo se abría con las tres llaves.

Lachance, al llegar a la ciudad y enterarse de los rumores acerca del vampiro muerto, ya se había percatado en un principio de que aquel dunmer no era lo que decía ser y, tras colarse en la habitación que había alquilado en la posada de Olav de los suburbios y leer el diario de su compañero Gelebourne creyendo que sería del propio Dralas, se enteró de la historia y se sintió... complacido.

Saliendo al exterior de Bruma y trayendo el espíritu de Shadowmere desde el Vacío para que le sirviese de montura, Lucien Lachance llegó como una exhalación hasta la susodicha cueva donde los hombres guardaron el tesoro y encontró a Dralas roncando como un bendito en su saco de dormir.

Esperó pacientemente a que el elfo se despertara y éste, una vez abrió los ojos y le vio, se puso en pie violentamente mostrándole un cuchillo. El Portavoz sonrió sin hacer ningún movimiento ofensivo.

\- Duermes como un niño pese a ser un asesino. - dijo gravemente – Y eso es bueno. Denota una conciencia libre de culpa, Raynil.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? - preguntó el dunmer de inmediato aún en postura defensiva, no teniendo muy claro si debía ver a éste hombre encapuchado como una posible amenaza o no.

Lachance sonrió levemente.

\- A su tiempo, Raynil, a su tiempo. Primero, las presentaciones: mi nombre es Lucien Lachance, Portavoz de la Hermandad Oscura. – se anunció el imperial ante el ahora atónito dunmer - Y tú eres un asesino a sangre fría capaz de quitarle la vida a alguien sin piedad ni remordimiento, tal y como has hecho con tus antiguos camaradas. La Madre Noche te ha estado observando y está más que encantada con tu buen hacer... y es por eso que he venido hasta ti con una oferta: que te unas a nuestra familia.

El elfo oscuro le observó de hito en hito, casi sobrecogido, y Lucien adivinó por su lenguaje corporal que no le atacaría.

\- Y ahora, Raynil, ¿bajarás ése cuchillo y me escucharás... o deberé arrebatártelo por la fuerza?

Dralas no le dio un segundo pensamiento a la cuestión y no dudó en bajar el arma, enfundándosela nuevamente en su cinturón. Se le veía ya más tranquilo, casi cómodo en presencia de aquel completo desconocido que decía ofrecerle un empleo para el que se veía más que capacitado.

\- Adelante, te escucho. – fue todo lo que respondió mientras una torva sonrisa comenzaba a amanecerle en los labios.

Una sonrisa que el Portavoz imperial compartió sin modestia de ninguna clase.

Acababa de encontrar un buen candidato.


	27. "Sinfonía silenciosa"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 26: _Sinfonía_ _silenciosa_.**

* * *

Debía admitirlo: estaba hecha polvo.

Demasiados encargos... demasiados conflictos de intereses... mucho peligro, mucho oro de por medio...

Oh, Akatosh bendito... ¿cuándo acabaría todo aquel trajín?, ¿cuándo?

No necesitaba ir a ver a un sanador para saber que estaba agotada, nerviosa, irritable... y cada vez más asustada por los recientes contratos que Lachance le había dejado, gota a gota, en cada punto acordado según las cartas que iba recibiendo de él.

No tenía muy claro si había tantos contratos disponibles de su nivel realmente o es que el Portavoz negociaba sólo los más condenadamente difíciles de llevar a cabo con el Oyente o la Madre Noche en persona.

Era el cuento de nunca acabar y parecía que no hubiera descanso alguno entre el anterior y el siguiente.

A veces pensaba que, dada la dificultad de los encargos, el individuo _quería_ matarla.

Pero otras veces le resultaba imposible de concebir ya que, hasta el momento, el tío siempre había estado pendiente de ella, instruyéndola, ayudándola si estaba en su mano, metiéndose en los Portones al Oblivion con ella sin dudar... alguien que, por así decirlo, te "cuida" tanto no sería lógico que albergase ninguna clase de deseo de verte criando malvas... ¿verdad?

Vale, estaba el tema de la Purificación y todo eso... pero el Portavoz la había ayudado en Bruma con lo de los espías y, una semana después, se había vuelto a meter en otro Portón con ella. No debía de estar muy cabreado si hacía eso.

¿O tal vez sólo fuera una de sus tantísimas tretas para despistar?, ¿o tal vez... el individuo sencillamente estuviera mal de la cabeza y tuviera alguna patología psicótica de doble personalidad o algo así...? Tempest barajaba todas las posibilidades y, cuanto más las rumiaba, más se percataba de lo descabelladas que sonaban. Parecía _Antoñita la Fantástica_.

Lo más lógico que cabía pensar es que Tempest, habituada como estaba a los contratos que le daba Vicente, tal vez encontrase los que le daba el jefe más complicados porque el tío tenía otro método de selección de trabajo, ni más ni menos.

El primero de todos ya para empezar, el asunto del nigromante que se quería transformar en liche, había sido... sobrenatural, por no encontrar una palabra que lo definiera mejor.

Había hecho lo que tenía pensado: llenar la entrada y buena parte del pasillo inicial de la cueva con ramas secas, regarlas bien de vino del malo y de brea y prenderles fuego.

Hasta ahí todo bien.

Pero el asunto es que el individuo, Celedaen, debió de... conseguir su propósito antes de la llegada de la muchacha ya que, si bien el resto de no-muertos y criaturas que poblaban aquella caverna sí perecieron de asfixia los vivos o entre las llamas los cadáveres andantes... Celedaen logró salir de la cueva. Ardiendo de arriba abajo.

Tempest le había contemplado horrorizada completar la hazaña mientras observaba con una mezcla de fascinación morbosa y asco cómo se le chamuscaba la carne muerta y se le caía a trozos de la calavera hasta que sólo quedó un esqueleto apenas cubierto con los carbonizados jirones de lo que otrora fuera su túnica de mago.

La... criatura no-muerta tenía la capacidad de levitar en el aire y aún conservaba poderes con los que un pelo le faltó a la muchacha para morir electrocutada de no ser... porque dio sin querer con la única debilidad que un liche puede tener: su filacteria.

De lo poquísimo que Tempest había leído sobre los liches cabía destacar que éstos, al morir siendo magos y "atar" su mente a sus cadáveres inanimados, también necesitaban un receptáculo para sus almas, en éste caso un objeto de elección libre, usualmente un amuleto, la filacteria.

Y la filacteria de Celedaen había sido un reloj de arena que, al arder la criatura, se le había caído al suelo.

Tempest no se lo había pensado mucho en aquel momento y, tomando el susodicho reloj de arena, lo había arrojado al suelo, rompiéndolo en el proceso.

Aquello no es que acabase con la no-vida de Celedaen... pero lo debilitó lo suficiente como para, en un arranque de miedo combinado con unas apremiantes ganas de sobrevivir, Tempest sacara por vez primera la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ de su funda y se la clavase a la criatura debilitada justo en mitad del cráneo libre de carne.

De haberse tratado de una daga corriente probablemente Celedaen no hubiera sido derrotado... pero la daga que el jefe le obsequiara tiempo atrás portaba un encantamiento combinado bastante potente que redujo a la criatura a polvo ceniciento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tempest se había pegado un buen testerazo contra el suelo al caer hacia delante una vez el liche se redujo a polvo, pero no le había importado. Al enderezarse, había alzado la daga oscura y ésta refulgía con una suerte de brillo rojizo que le daba magnificencia y belleza.

\- Cómo mola... - dijo Tempest completamente turulata, ignorante hasta el día de hoy que había obrado en su poder un arma tan poderosa – Es acojonante...

El descubrimiento le había encantado, para qué negarlo, y ahora se sentía un poco más segura llevando un arma de tal calibre. Un corte con la hoja y el encantamiento drenaba esencias mágicas y vitales y provocaba una ilusión mental en el individuo afectado que le bajaba los reflejos. Era increíble.

Tras aquello, había ido derecha al punto donde le esperaban sus siguientes Órdenes y, además de otro aviso de Portón de Oblivion, tuvo otro desafío por completar más o menos dentro de sus posibilidades: le pedían asesinar a una familia entera, los Draconis.

El contrato decía sólo dónde vivía la matriarca, una anciana solitaria que residía con su perro en una granja llamada Applewatch a una hora a pie al Oeste desde Bruma.

La mujer había sido presa fácil, demasiado frágil, demasiado confiada al ver a una muchachita tan joven como Tempest, a quien confundió con una empleada de una empresa de mensajería que había contratado para buscarles regalos apropiados a sus hijos.

A la anciana, con mucho disgusto, le envenenó la bebida en un momento en que ésta invitó a Tempest dentro de la vivienda para explicarle punto por punto lo que buscaba exactamente regalar a sus hijos. La chica no tuvo ni que abrir la boca en todo el proceso.

Lo demás ya había sido ir buscando, guiada por la lista de direcciones que la anciana le diera, a los cuatro hijos de la señora e irlos envenenando convenientemente con la salvedad de la hija menor, Sibylla, quien vivía en estado salvaje dentro de una cueva con animales. Con ella procedió del mismo modo que con Celedaen: provocó un incendio y la asfixió dentro de la caverna.

Lo bueno es que no había tenido, una vez más, que tocar a nadie. Lo malo es que su conciencia no la dejó en paz y acabó adoptando al perro de la anciana Draconis para que no se quedara solo en la granja y se muriera de hambre sin nadie que le cuidara.

El animal parecía manso y muy cariñoso, de modo que se lo llevó a su casa en Skingrad.

Al entrar por la puerta principal de la mansioncita seguida del animal, Eyja casi puso el grito en el cielo al verlo.

\- ¿Y esto? - había dicho mirando al can con poca o ninguna confianza.

\- Pues un perro... - le había contestado Tempest rascándose la cabeza, un tanto confusa y avergonzada, como si la casa no fuera suya y estuviera llevando una mascota sin permiso.

\- Ya veo que es un perro. Lo único que quiero saber es qué hace aquí.

La joven imperial había suspirado.

\- Me lo encontré perdido. – mintió – Y parece manso... Me daba mucha pena...

Eyja se había llevado entonces una mano a la cabeza, pues ésta había comenzado a dolerle de veras. No le gustaban los animales, eran sucios y había que sacarlos a la calle para que hicieran sus necesidades, además de darles de comer. Un verdadero tostón.

\- Por Ysmir, Tempest, si te pones a recoger todo bicho viviente que veas "solito" en la calle acabarás teniendo, en vez de una casa, un zoo.

\- Pero si sólo es éste... - había protestado la muchacha como una niña pequeña encaprichada - Mírale qué cara de majete tiene.

Y era cierto, el animal parecía observarlas a ambas con ojos de peluche mimoso mientras meneaba la cola vigorosamente, sumamente encantador a la vista.

\- Muy bien, ¿y quién cuidará de él? Tú siempre estás viajando por ahí por tu trabajo según veo... - había razonado la nórdica de brazos cruzados.

\- Porfa, Eyja...

\- No. Yo no cuido del chucho éste, ni soñarlo.

\- Porfa...

\- ¡Que no, hombre!

\- ¿No te da pena?

\- ¡No!

Viendo que aquella estrategia no funcionaba, Tempest le había puesto ojitos, a lo que el perro se sumó también poniendo cara de bueno y gimiendo suavemente para dar lástima. El animal parecía intuir lo que se estaba tratando sobre él y quería quedarse.

Tras ver aquellas caras, Eyja, en mitad de una interminable retahíla de quejas y refunfuños, había acabado cediendo a las súplicas y se comprometió a cuidar del animal.

Tras aquel incidente con el contrato de la familia Draconis había ido derecha donde Lachance le había indicado para cerrar un nuevo Portón: en el sector comarcal de Anvil.

La cosa había ido más o menos como siempre: entraron y buscaron acceso a la torre principal para, tras encontrarlo, ponerse a dar vueltas y más vueltas esquivando enemigos o matándolos, el Hombre Oscuro a cuchillada limpia, la chica a distancia con su ballesta, hasta llegar donde la Piedra Sigil de turno.

Ésta vez había sido Lachance quien había retirado el artefacto y se había quedado con él declarando que le apetecía estudiarlo detenidamente, a ver si tenía algún tipo de utilidad que pudiera usar en su propio beneficio.

Tempest hasta aquel momento no se había planteado darles ninguna clase de utilidad a la Piedras Sigil de Oblivion, las tenía en su casa guardadas en vitrinas con cristales para tenerlas siempre a la vista, como un mero adorno más. Le hacía gracia sacarlas de vez en cuando de los aparadores de las vitrinas y oír la nota que cada una producía.

Después de aquella eventualidad, ambos habían separado sus caminos y se había hecho el silencio.

El siguiente contrato del Portavoz tardó una semana entera en aparecer en su punto de entrega, semana que Tempest aprovechó para sacarse de encima el asunto del anillo que el Zorro Gris le había dicho que entregara a la condesa Umbranox de Anvil.

No le pusieron muchas objeciones cuando solicitó una audiencia con la condesa, quien era una mujer tan hermosa como magnánima con sus súbditos, pero que se quedó de piedra en cuanto reconoció el anillo que la chica le entregó.

\- ¡Ésta es la alianza de casado de mi marido, quien lleva desaparecido más de diez años! - había exclamado la mujer, súbitamente triste su amable semblante - Por alguna razón, tanto su nombre como su cara se han desdibujado de mi memoria con el paso del tiempo... daría cualquier cosa por estar con él una vez más... - en esto que había levantado la vista con los ojos empañados de lágrimas sin caer - ¿Cómo es que la tenías tú?

\- Un forastero quería que vos la tuvierais, condesa, eso es todo. – había sido la parca contestación de la chica, sintiéndose en el fondo muy mal por aquella mujer tan sola y tan llena de recuerdos dolorosos que el amor de un marido ausente traían a la memoria con un simple anillo.

Las gentes de Anvil venían comentando desde que Tempest saliera de Waterfront y se echara a los caminos a recorrer mundo, que el conde Corvus Umbranox llevaba desaparecido mucho tiempo y que la condesa le amaba tan profundamente que nunca había querido casarse una segunda vez, siempre esperando que, algún día, su marido regresara a casa con ella.

A la mujer le daba igual el no recordar su rostro o su voz... el sentimiento seguía latiendo dentro de su pecho y no deseaba renunciar a él. Algunos pensaban que era una ilusa, otros sentían pena y otros alegaban que, seguramente, no quería otro marido sencillamente para no tener que aguantar a nadie.

Y Tempest, de no haber visto aquellas lágrimas sinceras adornando los bellos ojos esmeraldas de la condesa Umbranox, también hubiera dado crédito a las habladurías colectivas. La mujer seguía enamorada de un hombre al que hacía diez años que no veía.

Aquello era amor, amor del bueno, y lo demás son tonterías.

Así pues, como le prometiera al misterioso portador de la Cogulla Gris de Nocturnal, Tempest regresó a la Ciudad Imperial, avisó a Othrelos para que les prestara su casa y el Zorro Gris apareció al día siguiente, deseoso y ansioso por saber acerca de la reacción de la noble sobre el anillo.

Tempest le narró el suceso con pelos y señales, describiendo el ánimo de la mujer cuando le obsequió la sortija. El Zorro Gris nada dijo a esto y ordenó a la muchacha que partiera de inmediato de vuelta a Bravil para proponerle a la condesa que se reuniera con ella a medianoche en una vieja casa abandonada de la portuaria ciudad.

Cada vez más molesta por tener que andar de arriba abajo con éstas tonterías, la joven imperial le advirtió al maestro de ladrones que éste era el último favor que le hacía, que no tenía tiempo para estar perdiéndolo miserablemente viajando sin compensación, que si estaba cansada y bla, bla, bla...

Finalmente, las cartas sobre la mesa y con todas las piezas en su sitio, el esperado evento que el Zorro Gris decía llevar aguardando una década entera se dio lugar, efectivamente, a medianoche en la vieja casa abandonada de Anvil, cita a la que la condesa consintió en asistir a solas dada la enorme importancia que había tenido sobre su ánimo el recuperar la perdida alianza de su esposo.

El enmascarado también se presentó aquella noche y, en voz alta y clara, desenrolló el Pergamino Antiguo y leyó en voz alta frente a la patidifusa Millona Umbranox:

\- Por el poder de los Pergaminos Antiguos, nombro a Emer Dareloth como el verdadero ladrón de la Cogulla de Nocturnal.

Lady Umbranox reaccionó bastante mal ante aquella inesperada e igualmente indeseada reunión.

\- ¡Eres el Zorro Gris! - acusó señalando al enmascarado mientras retrocedía varios pasos hasta la pared y miraba a la joven Tempest casi dolida - ¡Me has traicionado!

La chica fue a responder para defenderse, pero no hizo ninguna falta ya que, antes de que cualquier palabra brotara de su boca, el maestro de ladrones se le adelantó.

\- Sí, soy el Zorro Gris, como bien dices. – dijo el hombre con la más suave de las voces mientras retiraba la Cogulla Gris de su rostro, revelándose al completo por vez primera – Pero nadie te ha traicionado, Millona. También soy tu marido, Corvus.

Tanto la condesa como la muda chiquilla se habían quedado de piedra.

Porque aquel hombre era, efectivamente, quien decía ser. Al haber leído el Pergamino Antiguo, la personalidad de Corvus Umbranox se había desligado de la Cogulla Gris para siempre y los recuerdos volvieron a fluir con claridad en la memoria de Millona Umbranox, quien reconoció de inmediato al que era su marido aproximándose a él y tocándole el rostro moreno, como si creyera estar viviendo en aquellos instantes alguna clase de sueño irreal.

La cálida mano de la esposa fue bien recibida por el desaparecido conde, quien la tomó entre las suyas y se la besó afectuosamente.

\- He esperado tantos años, Corvus... - decía la mujer como sumida en un trance mientras cristalinas lágrimas rodaban cuesta abajo por sus tersas mejillas rosadas – Tantos años por una palabra... un gesto... algo que me indicara si seguías con vida... - alzó la vista y observó los ojos azules de su marido con los suyos verdes - ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no regresaste?

En la mirada del hombre sólo podía leerse pesar y arrepentimiento.

\- Hace diez años heredé esta Cogulla del anterior Maestre del Gremio de los Ladrones. – comenzó a explicar casi con vergüenza al tiempo que mostraba la prenda daédrica a su atónita esposa - Me convertí en el nuevo Zorro Gris, pero también recibí su maldición, pues el nombre de aquél que llevase la Cogulla de Nocturnal sería borrado de la Historia... tal y como sucedió conmigo.

Tempest a todo esto no decía nada, conmovida e interesada a partes iguales por tan trágica y singular historia.

\- Tras ponerme la Cogulla, nadie en todo Tamriel podía reconocerme. – prosiguió Corvus Umbranox - Con ella me convertí en el Zorro Gris. Cuando no la llevaba era un extraño, incluso para ti. - confesó finalmente desviando la mirada de la de su mujer - He estado todo éste tiempo junto a ti y ni siquiera lo has sabido. Te gritaba: _"¡Aquí estoy! ¡Soy yo, Corvus!"_... pero tú sólo me mirabas confusa.

Millona Umbranox también había apartado la mirada a su vez, desasiéndose con evidente tristeza de la mano de su marido. Aún guardaba fuertes sentimientos por él... pero su deber como regente de Anvil estaba por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso del amor mismo.

\- Me has roto el corazón por segunda vez, Corvus... - sollozó negando con la cabeza - No puedo dejar que el famoso Zorro Gris, un criminal, se convierta en el conde de Anvil... incluso si intentases presentarte como tal, renegaría de ti. Renegaría incluso delante del fallecido Emperador si hiciese falta.

Corvus había asentido comprensivamente, pues se había temido aquella contestación todos ésos años. Su mujer siempre había sido una criatura fuerte, decidida, dedicada a sus deberes por completo. No por nada se había enamorado de ella tanto tiempo atrás al ver la clase de persona que era.

\- Imaginaba que me dirías esto, mi amor, y es por ése mismo motivo que traje compañía. – le indicó el hombre señalando a la cada vez más encogida Tempest, quien tenía la vaga sensación de estar estorbando bastante allí - A partir de este momento renuncio para siempre a mi vida de delincuente y entrego la Cogulla Gris del Gremio de Ladrones a la nueva Maestre del Gremio.

La chiquilla imperial se había quedado en blanco.

\- ¡¿Qué...?! - había logrado vocalizar finalmente.

\- La Cogulla Gris es tuya. – había dicho el hombre con sencillez mientras le extendía la prenda - Eres la nueva Maestre del Gremio de Ladrones.

Tempest entonces había reculado, echándose hacia atrás y negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡Eh!, ¡eh!, ¡eh!, ¡para el carro! ¡Yo no quiero ser el Zorro Gris!

El conde la había mirado confundido.

\- ¿No quieres la Cogulla Gris?, ¿no quieres dirigir el Gremio de Ladrones como su nueva Maestre?

\- Ni de coña, hay una recompensa bastante tocha sobre la cabeza del portador de la Cogulla de Nocturnal, por si no lo sabías.

\- Entonces encuentra a alguien que creas que pueda ser un buen Maestre y entrégasela en mi nombre.

Tempest se había indignado. Toda aquella parafernalia del Pergamino Antiguo y tal... para cederle un puesto que le venía grande por todos lados.

\- ¡Qué morro! - exclamó mosqueada.

\- Cuida ése vocabulario.

\- ¡Es la verdad! - se defendió la chica - ¡Tú te libras de la maldición pasándosela a otro y te quedas tan pancho!

Corvus se había echado a reír.

\- ¿Para qué te crees que quería el Pergamino Antiguo? ¡He roto la maldición que pesaba sobre la Cogulla! - explicó tranquilamente – Aquel que ahora la posea será el Zorro Gris mientras la lleve puesta, pero al quitársela retornará a su verdadero yo. ¿No lo entiendes?, ¡puedes ser las dos cosas por separado! Nadie te relacionará nunca con el Zorro Gris. En cuanto te la quites, ésa imagen que proyecta sobre las mentes de los demás se disolverá y sólo quedarás tú, tal cual eres.

Tempest había contemplado la prenda daédrica con desconfianza.

\- ¿Estás seguro?, ¿seguro de que la maldición ha sido anulada?

\- Seguro, al cien por cien.

La chica la había tomado muy reticentemente de la mano del conde con las puntas de los dedos, como si la prenda fuera alguna clase de cosa peligrosa que no convenía tocar más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Y no sería más prudente devolvérsela a Nocturnal?

\- Haz con ella lo que gustes. Es tuya.

Y así había terminado el asunto. Finiquitado.

Corvus Umbranox volvió a ser conde de Anvil ya que su esposa, si bien aún dolida, seguía amándole y, viéndose libre del yugo que representaba el Zorro Gris en sus vidas, no tuvo inconveniente en aceptarle de nuevo. Y Tempest quedó en la posesión de un artefacto daédrico al que buscaría dueño en cuanto viera la oportunidad.

Sin embargo, antes de quitarse la Cogulla de en medio, experimentó con ella.

Los resultados solían ser bastante imprevisibles: desde gente encantada de la vida e incluso admirada de conocer al famoso Zorro Gris en persona, hasta guardias mosqueados que la perseguían con objeto de arrestarla y gente con miedo a que les hiciera daño.

_Me pongo esto delante de Lex y el tío flipa en colores, fijo._

La verdad es que no tenía ninguna gana de hacer la prueba, porque lo más lógico sería que, de encontrarse el Zorro Gris con Hieronymus Lex cara a cara, el segundo acabaría persiguiendo al primero tratando de arrestarle; eso estaba más claro que el agua.

Tempest pensaba que, pese a no haber ganado nada de dinero en el proceso, el asunto, a fin de cuentas, había sido entretenido. Ahora, gracias a que la maldición se había levantado, Nocturnal había mostrado clemencia y Waterfront incluso había cobrado mejor aspecto: el Gremio de Ladrones tenía una base secreta allí, planificada y organizada.

La vida del gremio había mejorado y Tempest se sentía contenta. No tenía ganas de ser su líder y lo más probable era que acabase pasándole la Cogulla Gris a Armand Christophe, pero... estaba feliz de haber podido servir de ayuda a las gentes de Waterfront.

Lo que no le hizo tan feliz fueron las nuevas Órdenes que Lucien Lachance le dejó, tras una semana de silencio, en el interior de un pozo del patio del castillo de Skingrad.

La carta que el tipo le había dejado con los detalles pertinentes del contrato estaba escrita en un tono extraño, demasiado personal, con un extraño exceso de detalles particulares acerca de los empleadores y de los motivos que les habían llevado a querer deshacerse de la persona a la que querían ver muerta.

Lachance, hasta el momento, se había limitado a darle detalles acerca de la ubicación de la víctima y posibles opciones de cómo acabar con ella, pero jamás había mencionado los motivos del contrato.

Supuso que sería otro cambio de estrategia por su parte y no le dio demasiada importancia. De hecho, en el fondo quería saber qué razones podrían llevar a la gente a contratar los servicios asesinos de una Organización ilegal con objeto de deshacerse de alguien.

Como la persona a la que había que... despachar... residía a permanencia en Bruma, Tempest decidió quedarse en su casa de Skingrad unos cuantos días para relajarse y hacer una pausa de sus muchos trabajos.

Y en una de aquellas noches en que se hallaba paseando a solas por las calles de la ciudad ocurrió algo extraño.

A Tempest le había dado por salir a dar un paseo para bajar la pesadísima cena nórdica, con postres dulces incluidos, que Eyja había preparado aquel día porque las temperaturas parecían haber amainado un poco y no hacía tanto frío como las noches anteriores en las que, además de encender un fuego en la chimenea que tenía en su dormitorio del desván, la chica había estado durmiendo tapada con tropecientas mantas.

La noche era hermosa, con el cielo oscuro cuajado de estrellas y las luces ambarinas de las farolas posándose sobre la bella arquitectura de Skingrad dándole un punto de calidez encantador que invitaba a la tranquilidad de los sentidos.

Skingrad era una buena ciudad, muy bonita, bastante más limpia que muchas de la provincia y excelentemente bien amurallada y defendida. Se notaba que el nivel de vida allí era de media bastante más alto que en muchas zonas de Cyrodiil y poseía un creciente negocio de vinicultura que daba trabajo de sobras a mucha gente, por lo que era un lugar bastante amplio y muy poblado.

A Tempest siempre le había gustado cuando se había quedado en ella, pero nunca hubiera podido soñar con el brusco cambio que daría su vida en el último año para poder adquirir una casa en Skingrad. Casi le parecía demasiado bueno para ser real...

Tal vez fueron éstos pensamientos los que la llevaron a entrar dentro de la capilla local de allí, la de Julianos, el dios Aedra de la Lógica y la Sabiduría, para dar gracias por su buena suerte tras toda el hambre y la miseria que había tenido que padecer en éste mundo antes de que Eidon llegara a su vida.

Julianos era, después de Akatosh, el Divino que mejor le caía en gracia a Tempest por su afiliación con la Historia y la Literatura.

Julianos parecía una deidad más imparcial, más lógica, menos dada a juzgar a los mortales por sus acciones moralmente cuestionables si éstas llevaban de por medio una buena finalidad.

Tempest podía rezar en sus altares ya que Julianos no la rechazaba pese a sus muchos crímenes cometidos. La chica entendía que, al ser una entidad divina, éste entendería sus pensamientos y sabría que sus intenciones siempre habían sido puras... o al menos en un principio, al margen de los beneficios monetarios, sus acciones siempre habían empezado con buenos propósitos.

Arrodillándose en una de las bancadas finales que había de cara al púlpito, Tempest juntó las manos y comenzó una oración que le había enseñado Martin en el tiempo en que había aprendido a leer:

\- "Ven a mí, Julianos, porque sin ti mi mente es débil para separar el grano de la paja, y mis ojos no serán capaces de distinguir..."

\- "... lo verdadero de lo falso, la sensatez de la locura o la justicia del prejuicio y el interés." - acabó otra voz a su izquierda por ella.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, la muchacha imperial abrió los ojos para girar la cabeza y ver a quien había hablado.

Se trataba de una mujer imperial no mucho más mayor que ella, pálida y hermosa como la nieve, de largos bucles castaños coronando su delicada cabeza y cayendo desordenadamente en cascada por la espalda.

Su porte era esbelto y frágil al mismo tiempo, su rostro extremadamente delgado era tan bello como apagado y ceniciento, y sus manos, increíblemente largas y finas, quedaban parcialmente escondidas dentro de las mangas de su largo vestido de terciopelo rojo y morado.

La mujer parecía tener frío ya que se encogió un momento sobre sí misma delicadamente y se frotó los brazos con evidente nerviosismo sin apenas dirigirle la mirada a la muchacha de verdes cabellos a su lado. Su rostro se contrajo en una especie de suavizada mueca de dolor un momento hasta dar paso a una tristeza sin precedentes.

A Tempest le dio tanta pena aquella mujer delgada y hermosa que se levantó para ponerse en pie, se quitó la capa de algodón grueso con capucha que llevaba encima y se la echó a la otra sobre los hombros.

Sorprendida por aquel extraño gesto inesperado, la delgada mujer salió de su trance de dolor y tristeza para observar entre asustada y desconcertada a la pequeña muchacha frente a sí. Al moverse, Tempest pudo observar que iba descalza bajo aquel elegante vestido rojo.

\- ¿Tienes frío?, ¿tienes hambre? - le preguntó la chiquilla imperial con simpatía a la temerosa mujer pálida – Vivo a un par de calles de aquí. Todavía tengo mucha cena de hoy y un buen fuego en la chimenea. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

La pálida imperial nada contestó y, refugiándose en el efímero calor corporal que Tempest había dejado en la capa, la siguió en silencio por la calle hasta llegar a su casa y entrar en ella en el más absoluto silencio.

Tempest la guió hasta la chimenea de la planta baja y la dejó sentada enfrente en una de las caras sillas de madera con cojines que venían en uno de los paquetes del mobiliario de la casa.

\- Te voy a traer unas zapatillas, ¿eh? - le dijo a la silenciosa mujer señalando sus pies desnudos que asomaban por debajo de la falda del vestido – Si vas descalza pescarás un buen catarro.

La otra como respuesta encogió los dedos de los pies y se arrebujó más aún si cabe en la capa que la chica le había prestado, no atreviéndose a alzar la vista para mirarla a la cara.

La joven subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y, una vez abrió su armario de la ropa, eligió un calzado lo bastante confortable para su extraña invitada a la que corrió a llevárselo sin demora.

La encontró aún sentada frente al fuego sin hacer nada, pero ésta vez tenía la capucha de la capa puesta sobre la cabeza, de manera que Tempest no pudo verle los ojos cuando se agachó a ponerle las zapatillas.

La mujer, pese a ser más alta que Tempest, tenía un pie pequeño y los zapatos le vinieron bien.

\- Agradezco tu bondad. – dijo la delgada imperial tras varios minutos, dirigiéndose a su anfitriona por vez primera en toda la noche cuando ésta le trajo un plato de sopa y fruta en una bandeja – Pero no tengo hambre... sólo sed... mucha sed...

\- ¿Te traigo un vaso de vino para que te caliente el cuerpo? - preguntó la muchacha dejando la bandeja a un lado, sumamente extrañada y preocupada por la evidente delgadez de la mujer.

La otra rió suavemente, casi en un susurro.

\- Ni todo el vino o toda el agua del mundo podrían saciarme y calentarme como necesito. Pero agradezco tu preocupación.

\- ¿Entonces no quieres tomar nada de nada? - inquirió la chiquilla.

\- No, muchas gracias. - replicó la otra educadamente con la misma voz suave – Tan sólo permíteme estar un rato junto al fuego, te lo ruego. En mi habitación no hay chimenea y a veces echo de menos el color de las llamas anaranjadas.

\- Como veas...

Ambas quedaron entonces sentadas frente a la chimenea sin hablar, cada una metida en su mundo particular de pensamientos, hasta que Tempest, vencida por el cansancio, se quedó dormida en la silla.

La delgada mujer se levantó de su asiento al cabo de un rato y con un gesto, si bien suave, mucho más rápido que el de la mayoría de los humanos, se quitó la capa y tapó con ella a la muchacha de verdes cabellos que había acogido sin ninguna clase de reparo a alguien como ella en su casa.

Desde su altura y con apagados ojos tristes, la bella mujer pálida le pasó una fina mano de uñas increíblemente largas por la frente a Tempest para quitarle un mechón rebelde del rostro.

\- Gracias... por acompañarme durante un trecho de ésta noche interminable. - susurró con voz queda, temerosa de despertarla – Elevaré mis plegarias al cielo por ti... si es que aún los Nueve Divinos me escuchan tras todo éste tiempo en la oscuridad.

Dicho lo cual, sin volver la vista, salió por donde había entrado y se sumergió de nuevo en el silencioso frío renegrido de la noche para no regresar más.

Al día siguiente a la muchacha le extrañó despertarse sentada en una silla y, recordando vagamente su encuentro con la mujer pálida en la iglesia, no le quedó muy claro si lo habría soñado o había ocurrido de verdad... pero lo que estaba claro es que se había marchado y no se había llevado nada excepto las zapatillas.

Aquel suceso tan extraño como triste y perturbador no tuvo mayores consecuencias para Tempest y ésta decidió relegarlo, consecuentemente, a las piscinas de su mente que contenían las aguas del olvido.

Pero eso no quería decir, ni de lejos, que más adelante no fuera a recordarlo.

* * *

El trabajo de Bruma salió especialmente mal, pero que muy, muy mal.

Nunca Tempest había sentido tanto alivio de ver a alguien muerto, y máxime por su propia mano.

_Sithis, Akatosh y su puta madre... qué malita estoy... ay, qué malita estoy..._

Dioses... había estado observando al tipo tres días seguidos, tres días aprendiéndose sus rutinas, sus entradas y salidas de la casa, el tiempo que pasaba bebiendo en la "Vista del Jerall" de seis a siete de la tarde... y, aún así, no pudo haber elegido peor día para meterse en la casa del individuo, J'Ghasta, con objeto de envenenarle la comida.

De observarle sólo tres días no se sabía su rutina _semanal_ y, por tanto, que los Loredas no se marchaba a beber a la posada.

Así pues, el individuo había salido un momento y había regresado a los diez minutos pillando a la joven con las manos en la masa, confundiéndola inmediatamente con una ladrona y abalanzándose sobre ella para destrozarla en vez de llamar a los guardias de la Legión Imperial para que la detuvieran.

Lo demás había salido solo: sin posibilidad de escapar y metida en una casa llena de muebles junto a un psicópata que quería arrancarle la piel a tiras con sus mismas garras, Tempest había seguido su dinámica ratonil habitual en caso extremos de zigzaguear, subirse a las mesas, colgarse de las lámparas, trepar por una estantería... que de puro milagro cedió con su peso y le cayó al khajiita psicópata encima como una tonelada de ladrillos, aplastándole en el proceso.

No se había ni atrevido a robar nada como tenía previsto en un principio y había salido pitando de la casa por la entrada del sótano a ras del suelo para irse a toda leche hacia la posada de Olav y pedir una jarra de aguamiel tras otra hasta que logró tranquilizarse.

Tras aquello, los contratos que se sucedieron no fueron a mejor.

El siguiente constaba de ir hasta una mina vieja medio sumergida por el agua de la Bahía del Niben, a media hora al Norte de Bravil por el Camino Verde, y eliminar a una argoniana de nombre Shaleez que ya estaba hecha al asunto de matar, por lo que era extremadamente peligrosa.

Entre pitos y flautas, Tempest tuvo que ir en dos veces: la primera para reconocer el terreno y percatarse de que tendría que bucear por recovecos no precisamente muy espaciosos y la segunda, ya bien pertrechada de pociones para respirar bajo el agua, para encontrarse en mitad de su sesión de buceo cara a cara con la tal Shaleez, quien la atacó, según la vio, de inmediato.

Bajo el agua un argoniano era mucho más rápido que un humano normal y podía respirar durante las horas que quisiese, y Shaleez usó éstas ventajas a su favor para mantener a la muchacha bajo el agua hasta que se ahogase.

Tempest, con el asfixiante brazo escamoso de la argoniana asiéndola del pescuezo desde detrás bajo el agua, pudo desenvainar la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ y asestarle una puñalada en el costado izquierdo que hizo que la soltase.

La daga drenó buena parte de las energías físicas y espirituales de Shaleez y Tempest pudo subir a la superficie donde ésta tenía ubicada su guarida, en uno de los recovecos no inundados de la mina. Tuvo suerte de hacerlo, pues el efecto de la poción se fue en un par de minutos.

Shaleez, no queriendo dejar que su presa intrusa se le escapara de entre las manos, la siguió y anduvo persiguiéndola por el espacio que tenía habilitado como casa hasta que, cansada y debilitada por la pérdida de sangre, se tropezó con un barril que la envió de bruces al suelo.

Tempest no se lo había pensado mucho y, tomando un madero suelto de una caja, había golpeado a la argoniana en la cabeza hasta hacerle sangre y, posteriormente, matarla.

Tras ver el estropicio que acababa de montar y el súbito malestar que le trajo el haber asesinado a una persona con sus propias manos a golpes, Tempest se había liado a llorar y a gritar como una niña, horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer y sintiendo finalmente el peso de las consecuencias de sus actos.

Salió de la mina con un trauma encima bastante severo que, nuevamente, ahogó aquella misma tarde en alcohol.

Anduvo varios días muy ebria alojándose en la posada más cara de la miserable ciudad de Bravil y hubo un punto, en mitad de su agitación, en el que consideró seriamente si preguntar por una de las famosas Casas de Skooma por las que la ciudad era tan tristemente célebre y meterse un chute que le ayudara a olvidar el miedo que pasó bajo el agua y la repugnancia que sintió hacia sí misma por matar a otra persona a golpes.

Pero no, la pataleta se le pasó en unos pocos días en los que, a fuerza de tanto beber, acabó con el estómago hecho un siete, vomitando y levantándose de sus intermitentes siestas con una resaca de aúpa.

Supuso que había llegado a un punto en el que había tocado fondo y ya a peor no podía ir, sólo tendría que volver a subir con cuidado.

Pocas veces en su vida había tocado fondo tan a lo bestia, pero entre ellas se contaban ésta y la muerte de Nela, así que... si una vez pudo superar el ver cómo habían asesinado a su amiga, podría soportar ser ésta vez ella la asesina de una homicida loca.

Le había hecho un favor a la Humanidad. No era ningún monstruo.

Un monstruo era aquel que pasaba por un hombre que fingía haber entregado su vida al servicio de los dioses y luego asesinaba a una niña inocente tras abusar de ella.

Y ella _jamás de los jamases_ le haría daño a un niño, palabra. Ni aunque se lo encargasen. Tenía sus límites. Niños no. Nunca. Jamás. Los niños no se tocan.

Mareada tras aquello, había recogido su siguiente contrato en otro de los cada vez más insólitos puntos de entrega que Lachance parecía escoger en favor de que nadie que no fuera ella los encontrara, y había vuelto a su casa para descansar otros tantos días. No tenía ganas de más por el momento.

Lo siguiente fue seguirle la pista a un dunmer que pasaba por el nombre de Alval Uvani y que, casualmente, se hospedaba cada semana en su ruta de negocios en la posada "Bosque del Oeste" allí, en Skingrad.

No se molestó mucho en ser original: le envenenó la comida. Como siempre, como a ella le gustaba finiquitar éstos asuntos: sin dolor y sin tener contacto físico con la víctima. Punto.

No visitó el siguiente punto de entrega hasta que transcurrió una semana entera.

Porque no, porque no quería saber ni quién ni dónde hasta que se viera con ánimo de volver a intentarlo. Ya casi ni le preocupaban los Portones y hacía cosa de un mes que no visitaba a Martin, avergonzada como estaba de sí misma, insegura de poder ocultar ante los límpidos ojos de su amigo la verdad de que asesinaba por dinero para un chalado que la enviaba a realizar los trabajos más abyectos que nunca hubiera podido sospechar que se pudieran llevar a cabo.

Con Vicente y Ocheeva todo había sido diferente... más familiar, más cercano, más sencillo, más... llevadero.

Pero con éste individuo... ¡y antes creía incluso que conocía al tipo y sus muchas retorcidas facetas...! Qué equivocada había estado, dioses, qué equivocada...

No había más que leer sus cartas, cada vez más empapadas de ponzoña cultista, con ése tono tan obsesivo hacia la muerte con el que estaban escritas... y las apreciaciones personales que realizaba acerca de la útil herramienta en la que la muchacha se había convertido para él...

Una herramienta, eso era ella, la herramienta de un loco.

Se había creado un círculo vicioso entre la mente de la chica y las cartas de su superior tan malsano que Tempest creía estar volviéndose loca ella también.

¿La estaría castigando?, ¿por lo de la Purificación? Aquel tema no cesaba de dar vueltas dentro de su cabeza y cada vez se sentía más acorralada. La presión psicológica de su estatus como Silenciadora le estaba comiendo la moral a marchas forzadas.

Continuó llevando a cabo los contratos que le asignaban y, en ésta ocasión, no fue ella quien quitó de en medio a otro psicópata asesino con ganas de hacerla trizas.

Su siguiente objetivo era un nórdico que vivía en la cumbre de la montaña Gnoll, al Nordeste de Bruma. Y era otro asesino.

Havilstein Sangre-de-Escarcha, pues así se llamaba el objetivo, estaba más que alerta de un posible intruso y no dudó en azuzarle a la muchacha al lobo sanguinario que tenía por mascota para luego arremeter contra ella, maza en mano, a grito pelado de guerra.

Sin embargo, al estar al aire libre, el unicornio también había venido con Tempest. Y no dejó que nadie dañara a su pequeña amiguita humana.

Al lobo lo pisoteó con sus poderosas patas de coloso hasta reventarle las costillas y al nórdico lo acorraló amenazándolo con su cuerno espiraliforme hasta el borde del barranco que suponía la cima de la montaña; tras eso arremetió contra él y, si bien no le dañó, sí le empujó lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el bárbaro norteño perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de cabeza al vacío.

Tempest pasó muchas horas abrazada al unicornio como única forma de darle las gracias y de superar el miedo cerval que la sacudía en aquellos instantes de arriba abajo.

El siguiente contrato sería el último. Ya no lo aguantaba más, le dejaría una nota al jefe en Fuerte Farragut para discutir del tema y decirle que le daban igual las comisiones, pero que, por lo que más quisiera, se buscase otro Silenciador y a ella la bajase de rango todo lo que le diera la gana, como si la dejaba en la categoría más baja para el resto de su vida. No lo resistía ni un segundo más.

Quería volver con Toni y con Vicente, aquella vida en solitario sin una voz amiga que le aconsejase no había quien la soportara.

Al menos no ella. No Tempest.


	28. "De traiciones y sacrificios"

_**"Hija de la Tempestad"** _

* * *

**Cap. 27: _De traiciones y sacrificios_.**

* * *

El fuerte imperial, como cabía esperar, estaba vacío.

La chiquilla no había tenido problemas de ninguna clase a la hora de colarse dentro por la trampilla escondida en el hueco del árbol, bajar hasta la cámara subterránea y dejarle a su superior sobre la mesa donde solía hacer sus experimentos de alquimia una nota donde le pedía que, por favor, se vieran a la mayor brevedad posible pues necesitaba hablar acerca de su empleo y de la posibilidad de cambiar de puesto.

No había querido deslizar más detalles en la nota ya que no quería cabrearle antes de tiempo. Teniendo en cuenta el reciente entusiasmo que demostraba en sus últimas cartas acerca de la utilidad de su... nueva "herramienta", se agarraría un buen rebote si le decía por escrito que quería dejarlo y volver al Santuario de Cheydinhal.

Ya la sola idea de enfrentar nuevamente a su superior cara a cara le agotaba, pero debía hacerlo... o se acabaría volviendo loca de remate. Ya no se trataba de un simple capricho o de una mera disconformidad laboral, sino de algo relacionado directamente con su salud mental. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba dejar aquella vida.

Había ganado muchísimo dinero en el proceso, sí. Porque otra cosa no, pero el jefe no era nada de tacaño en sus comisiones.

Con lo que había acumulado tenía casi media vida hecha, podría subsistir del dinero de las recompensas durante muchos años sin pegar un palo al agua y con un nivel de vida más o menos holgado.

Pero...

_También la mente y el espíritu se agotan y se trastornan, jefe, tú y yo somos claras muestras de ésta gran verdad. Yo no era así antes... y asumo que tú tampoco. No se nace siendo. Uno se forja en el dolor y la alegría, en la ignorancia y el conocimiento, en la serenidad y la locura... Y sé que mis pasos, de la mano contigo, sólo pueden conducirme a una total pérdida del norte. Lo siento mucho... pero no estoy hecha para esto..._

El estado de simbiosis en el que su mente y las palabras escritas del Portavoz habían entrado era algo malo, pernicioso, enranciado... peligroso.

Y ella aún no estaba lo bastante ida como para no darse cuenta, lo había sabido en el momento de tocar fondo aquellos días horribles en permanente estado de embriaguez en Bravil. La propia miseria de la ciudad y de sus habitantes sólo había sido un decorado de fondo que reflejaba su mundo interior lleno de baches y dudas, dolor y miedo, sola en mitad del fango de su propia mente.

Debía escapar y debía hacerlo ya. Aquel trabajo sería el último... el último de aquella lista interminable de muertes extrañas de seres violentos y desharrapados que defendían sus odiosos pellejos con uñas y dientes.

Ella prefería dar muertes tranquilas a personas buenas, personas fatalmente marcadas por la impronta de la Mano Negra que merecían una muerte digna y limpia.

Pero asesinar a salvajes... a asesinos que no merecían ni un gramo de misericordia humana... era sin duda una tarea más noble pero más odiosa.

La inocencia ha de ser correspondida por una muerte bondadosa y la maldad con una muerte horripilante que Tempest, por naturaleza propia, era incapaz siquiera de concebir.

De modo que los asesinatos de chiflados para los chiflados a los que les gustase llenarse las manos de sangre. Los asesinatos de buenas personas para ella, que sabía ser limpia y rápida sin hacerles daño.

¿Entendería éstos argumentos ése hombre extraño, ausente y complicado que era Lucien Lachance? ¿Tan difícil era acaso de comprender...?

Tantas cuestiones extrañas y tantas preguntas formuladas en el silencio de la noche a lomos del blanco unicornio, brillante en la oscuridad absoluta de los caminos como una estrella fugaz surcando un cielo huérfano, echada la muchacha hacia delante para no caerse y aferrando fuertemente contra su pecho su bolsa de viaje con la última carta metida dentro.

Debía matar a un hombre, a un elfo silvano solitario que oraba cada noche a los pies de la famosa estatua de La Anciana Afortunada, en Bravil. Un hombre que apenas salía de su casa, un ser extraño descrito en sus recientes Órdenes como un corazón enamorado en pos de una mujer que no podía poseer, una mujer casada con alguien que había decidido quitar de en medio a la competencia que el tal Ungolim, pues así se llamaba el desafortunado, suponía.

A Tempest aquella melodramática historia de deseo y muerte le suscitaba una repelencia extraña, asqueada nuevamente con el tono de la carta y con la mayor parte de su contenido.

Las Órdenes, repasándolas todas juntas una y otra vez, carta tras carta, contrato tras contrato, de simples instrucciones y sugerencias habían ido evolucionando a inquietantes declaraciones de intenciones. En ellas, Tempest era una herramienta muy conveniente a los designios del remitente, una encantadora marioneta muda a la que dejar frases sobre papel para que las desmenuzara e interpretase a su antojo, una destinataria sin voz ni voto abocada a ir destapando una locura creciente que palpitaba sobre la superficie del folio cada vez que el sello del sobre era roto.

Todo aquello acabaría muy pronto... tan pronto como éste trabajo quedara finiquitado y el jefe se molestara en leer su carta. Entonces, y sólo entonces, tendría voz para dar su opinión en aquel negro entramado.

Acariciando entonces las suaves crines nacaradas de su montura al galope, la chiquilla imperial se aferró con las piernas a ambos flancos y se tumbó más hacia delante, reposando la cabeza sobre el blanco cuello del unicornio, adormeciéndose en mitad del frío de aquel eterno invierno donde la nieve cubría los caminos y los corazones de sus silenciosos viajeros.

Aún quedaban más de dos horas para alcanzar Bravil.

* * *

Habían transcurrido apenas dos días y Tempest ya podía decir, casi sin equivocarse, que aquel elfo tenía una rutina tan rígida y predecible como la de un autómata dwemer.

Era difícil observarle en la distancia, pues el tal Ungolim tenía unos ojos profundos de cazador que oteaban constantemente en todas direcciones para asegurarse la total intimidad solitaria a la hora de alzar a la piadosa mirada de piedra de la estatua de La Anciana Afortunada su plegaria diaria.

Siempre acudía de noche, cuando las calles se hallaban desiertas. Siempre antorcha en mano y el arco de madera y el carcaj repleto de flechas artesanales colgados a la espalda.

El bosmer era pelirrojo, de tez bronceada y gestos nerviosos, muy elegante en sus movimientos y algo brusco si se sentía indiscretamente observado.

Tempest había podido juzgar en aquel par de días un tremendo despliegue de conducta hermetista y antisocial muy prominentes en el comportamiento del _mer_ a cada momento en que alguien se le acercaba, la mayor parte de las veces, a pedirle indicaciones o limosna.

Nadie le echaría mucho de menos.

No le iba a resultar muy difícil eliminarle sin testigos cerca dadas las intempestivas horas a las que se hallaba en aquel instante en pie, siempre fiel a su cita con la estatua. Lo que sí iba a suponer todo un reto sería cazarle con la guardia baja.

Tempest había andado buscando aquel par de días una buena perspectiva desde las alturas de las extrañas construcciones en bloques de apartamentos de Bravil para fijar blanco con la ballesta, ya que no se atrevía ni loca a una confrontación abierta con un elfo arquero y no tenía otro modo de tenerle a tiro ya que el individuo se solía encerrar en su casa a cal y canto la mayor parte del tiempo tras una cerradura de un calibre muy superior a la habilidad de la muchacha imperial para descerrajarla.

Lo bueno era que las viviendas allí eran proclives a tener multitud de rampas, escaleras y balcones exteriores que comunicaban las unas con las otras de tal modo que resultaba bastante sencillo desplazarse de un bloque de dos o tres pisos residencial a otro sin ser visto ya que Bravil no es que se destacara tampoco precisamente por su maravillosa iluminación nocturna. Las escasas farolas de vela y las antorchas que portaban los vigilantes de la Guardia local daban bastante pena.

Arropada por las sombras de una noche sin estrellas, Tempest se desplazó sigilosamente envuelta en su capa encantada, ballesta en mano, a la derecha desde uno de los bloques orientados al Sur y, una vez obtuvo la vista que deseaba, apuntó con extremo cuidado, tal y como le había enseñado el jefe aquella vez dentro del Oblivion, y fijó blanco más o menos a la altura de la cabeza, donde calcularía que, dada la ausencia de viento, su virote acabaría perforando, si no el cuello del bosmer, al menos sí su oído y, consecuentemente, su cráneo.

De todos modos tampoco quería arriesgarse mucho y había envenenado la punta del proyectil con uno de sus socorridos venenos fulminantes. Si el virote no lo mataba, el veneno lo haría por sí solo. Y mucha casualidad sería que el tal Ungolim portase encima alguna clase de antídoto universal con el que frenar el avance de la ponzoña por el sistema sanguíneo.

La joven recordó las lejanas palabras que su instructivo superior le diera tiempo atrás en lo referente al uso de la ballesta.

_"El proceso, se den las circunstancias de terreno que se den, siempre es el mismo, querida niña. Todo es cuestión de repetirlo una y otra vez, pues la práctica hace al maestro. Respira hondo, destensa ése cuello, suelta el aire y... dispara."_

Los azules ojos de Tempest perdieron durante un instante su habitual brillo en cuanto su dedo apretó la llave que activaba el mecanismo del arco.

El virote voló irrisorio de manera casi surrealista ante la mirada opaca de la tiradora y alcanzó letalmente a su élfico destinatario justo en la yugular, provocándole que se ahogara de inmediato en su propia sangre.

El hombre no tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de gritar y cayó a plomo fulminado a los pies de la benevolente anciana de piedra, fría en su congelada expresión amable.

Bajando la pequeña ballesta con lentitud, la muchacha imperial tomó aire un momento, se colgó el arma a la espalda y bajó silenciosamente, encapuchada, hacia donde yacía su ya fallecida víctima aprovechando la soledad de las calles para saquear su cuerpo aún cálido en la fría noche.

Al llegar, observar un instante detenidamente la estatua con cierta vergüenza por haber hecho de la bondadosa mirada de la anciana testigo mudo de su crimen y bajar la vista, miró un instante el cadáver inmóvil del bosmer pelirrojo, se agachó sobre él, le hurgó en los bolsillos y se hizo con su dinero. ¡Llevaba la bolsa bien llena el tipo!, además, para vivir en Bravil vestía muy pero que muy bien, ¿de dónde habría salido semejante personaje?

Bien, otro contrato – el último - llevado a cabo en silencio y con el mínimo daño posible. Prácticamente el desgraciado ni se había percatado de qué le había matado. Tempest esperaba que el veneno le hubiera surtido efecto de inmediato, así le pesaría menos el haber tenido que acabar con un ser de rostro tan condenadamente... lindo. La mayoría de los bosmer eran guapos y aniñados, una verdadera lástima.

\- ¡No!, ¡NO! – oyó que gritaban de repente a sus espaldas. Tempest pegó un bote en el sitio antes de ser tirada al suelo con violencia para que, acto seguido, unas manos enormes la levantaran por la pechera de su muy sufrida túnica gris y la alzaran lo menos un par de palmos del suelo para llevarla izada a la carrera hasta las sombras y empotrarla contra el muro de piedra que rodeaba la ciudad.

Cuando intentó gritar para pedir ayuda a la Guardia se llevó un sonoro bofetón que le dejó la mejilla izquierda entera ardiendo. Entonces miró de frente, encajando una imagen clara por vez primera desde que la atacaran, y ya estaba sacando la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ de entre los pliegues de su ropa cuando se quedó helada en el sitio, con los ojos como platos, sin entender lo que tenía delante. La daga se deslizó de entre sus dedos y cayó al pavimento con un chasquido.

A unos pocos centímetros de distancia de su rostro, hecho una furia, con los ojos echándole chispas de rabia y enseñando los dientes estaba Lucien Lachance, y su expresión lo decía todo: si cometía cualquier estupidez se la cargaría _ipso facto._

A Tempest se le secó la boca, se puso pálida y empezó a sudar profusamente por el cuello, ¿a qué se supone que tenía que venir todo esto?, estaba comenzando a asustarse, y mucho.

\- ¡He llegado tarde!, ¡tarde! – ladró el hombre de negro - ¡No he podido llegar a tiempo para detenerte, maldita seas!

La sacudió rabiosamente hacia delante y atrás, provocando que a la chica la cabeza comenzara a darle vueltas. Si continuaba haciéndolo le vomitaría encima.

\- ¡Por Sithis!, ¿qué has hecho? – siseó él de nuevo atravesándola con una mirada cargada de odio - ¡¿Qué locura se ha apoderado de ti?! ¡Me has traicionado!, ¡has traicionado a la Hermandad Oscura!, ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

_¡¿Cómo?!_

Tempest se quedó de piedra. ¡Pero qué estaba diciendo aquel loco!, ¡no entendía una mierda de qué estaba pasando! ¡¿Qué había hecho mal?!

Lucien estaba fuera de sí. De otro se lo hubiera esperado, de cualquier otro… ¡de cualquiera menos de _ella_! ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Se sentía muy disgustado, disgustado con ella, disgustado consigo mismo por… por haber confiado en ella, ¡por haber _creído_ en ella cuando sus viajes sospechosos y su desobediencia reiterada habían sido más que cuestionables a sus ojos! por haber creído que, pese a su falta de vocación, a ella JAMÁS se le ocurriría traicionarle.

¡Y ahora esto!, ¡pensaba que le era leal!, ¡que entendía el concepto del honor entre asesinos!

¡Sithis!, ¡incluso había llegado a apreciarla!

La ira comenzó a apoderarse de él. La mataría, la mataría por esto.

\- Ahora… - dijo fríamente recuperando la compostura al tiempo que sus dedos se desplazaban al cuello de la chica, comenzando a apretar – Acabaré muy lentamente con tu miserable vida, me aseguraré de que sufras, de que…

No pudo acabar la oración y sus dedos dejaron de apretar cuando vio lágrimas en aquellos ojos.

No es que verla llorar lo conmoviese, no, él tenía la cabeza demasiado fría para ésas cosas o de lo contrario no sería Portavoz de la Mano Negra.

No. Lo que le frenó en seco no fue su angustia, sino el desconcierto y la incomprensión que leyó en lo profundo que aquellos enormes ojos azules.

La mirada de la joven no pedía clemencia para que le perdonase la vida, no, aquella mirada le estaba realizando una silenciosa pregunta con fiera desesperación.

_¿Por qué?_

\- ¿Qué es esto?, ¿qué es esto? – murmuró desconcertado – Puedo ver la confusión en tus ojos. No lo entiendo, tú… tú no tienes ni idea de qué estoy hablando.

Durante un segundo la observó fijamente deseando en secreto detectar el más leve cambio, el indicio más pequeño de falsedad que le permitiera recuperar su ira repentinamente desinflada y seguir apretando aquella garganta que tan frágil sabía que era bajo sus manos. Le quemaba por dentro el indescriptible deseo de estrangularla hasta ver cómo le desaparecía el brillo de los ojos, sentir los movimientos espasmódicos que precedían a la asfixia, contemplar en toda su extensión los estertores de su muerte.

Porque era joven, porque la consideraba hermosa y porque albergaba una rabia tremenda hacia ella que no conseguía superar y que crecía a cada día que pasaba.

Aquella oportunidad de matarla... de verla morir por su mano...

_Tamriel. Daedra. Portones al Oblivion._

La soltó.

Tempest una vez se vio libre y con los pies sobre tierra firme se alejó rápidamente de él con cara de espanto, se secó rabiosamente las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos dejándose los ojos irritados y, tras procesar un momento el mal trago que acababa de pasar, apoyó la espalda en el muro de piedra y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas.

Una vez repuesto de la violencia de sus pensamientos, Lucien se aproximó entonces unos pasos y ella pegó un respingo.

\- ¿Me equivoco? – dijo él de pie frente a la encogida muchacha – No sabes qué es lo que ha ocurrido, ¿verdad?

Tempest negó fuertemente con la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual.

\- Llevaste a cabo tu primer contrato como Silenciadora a la perfección: mataste a Celedaen y, tras eso, eliminaste a la familia Draconis entera, tal y como se te había ordenado.

Ella alzó el rostro un momento, negándose aún a mirarle, y suprimió un sollozo traicionero que estaba a punto de escapársele.

_Tú encima méteme el dedito en la llaga, restriégame lo muy miserable que soy aceptando matar a gente a cambio del maldito dinero que me das._

\- A partir de ahí... - prosiguió el Portavoz tras un momento, viendo que ella no hablaría – … nos traicionaste. No has buscado tus puntos de entrega y tus objetivos han sido ignorados, en lugar de eso, te has dedicado a eliminar sistemáticamente a todos los miembros de la Mano Negra.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos y ésta vez sí que alzó la vista para contemplar atónita el semblante serio que esgrimía Lachance.

¿La Mano Negra? A ver, a ver… un momento… ¿le estaba diciendo que todas aquellas personas eran…?, ¿y que ella les había…?

Oh, por Sithis, Akatosh y su puta madre… aquello ya era demasiado.

Con razón eran tan borricos con los que había tenido que luchar cara a cara, ¡aquella gente estaba entrenada para matar! Oh, aún recordaba a aquella argoniana tan desaforada y con tanta fuerza bruta… qué miedo pasó, por los dioses, qué miedo pasó cuando la retuvo bajo el agua, la tía estaba como una auténtica cabra…

Y aquel descubrimiento hizo, por un lado, que se alegrase en cierta medida de haber quitado de en medio a semejante basura de la sociedad y, por otro, que se encogiese de miedo al pensar en la clase de adversarios a los que se había enfrentado. Podía haber muerto de una manera horrible a manos de uno de aquellos salvajes.

Y dio sinceramente las gracias por aquella suerte del tonto que parecía sacarle a cada dos por tres de los apuros más brutales y retorcidos. Era alucinante.

Se quedó literalmente sin habla del asombro que tenía mezclado con miedo.

Lucien Lachance seguía hablando.

\- J'Ghasta, Shaleez, Alval Uvani, Havilstein Sangre-de-Escarcha… dos Silenciadores y otros dos Portavoces. – enumeró fríamente – Y Ungolim, el mismísimo Oyente.

 _Toma castaña..._ – pensó Tempest tragándose una pequeña sonrisa triunfal pese a la peligrosa situación en la que se hallaba – _Eso os tiene que haber escocido mogollón, ¿verdad? ¿A que ahora no somos tan listos, eh?_

Y continuó permaneciendo en silencio. Mejor calladita que coger y reírse en sus narices, ya lo que faltaba para ponerle la guinda al pastel…

\- Los restantes supervivientes de la Mano Negra piensan que eres inocente, que sólo cumplías órdenes. – dijo Lucien, dejando un margen de silencio tenso hasta que suspiró y se decidió a soltarlo – Creen que yo soy el traidor.

_¡¿Qué?!_

Ah, eso ya no tenía tanta gracia, fíjate tú… Si el jefe estaba jodido, ella estaba jodida.

Aquello era una putada, una putada como la copa de un pino, lo más lógico es que ahora fueran a saco a por él.

Y la idea era bastante inquietante, la verdad, la Hermandad Oscura tenía métodos muy expeditivos para castigar a los traidores o a los que están bajo sospecha, ya lo sabía por experiencia… experiencia que quería olvidar junto con el sicario que la Mano Negra envió en su lugar para realizar el Ritual de la Purificación.

Si pillaban al jefe, lo cortarían en pedacitos. Y aquello no le gustó nada de nada.

\- Pero… - se aventuró a decir finalmente, hablando por vez primera, viendo que su silencio no reportaría soluciones de ninguna clase - ¿Por qué?, ¿cómo pueden pensar eso? Es completamente absurdo.

Sí, la idea era de por sí estúpida. ¿Lucien Lachance traicionando a la Hermandad Oscura?, era más probable que los peces asesinos se comenzaran a usar de montura acuática antes que aquello. No había en el mundo tío más obseso y dedicado a la Hermandad que el jefe, eso seguro.

El comentario pareció remover algún tipo de fibra en el imperial que hizo que su expresión se suavizara un tanto. La verdad es que le hacía gracia, la muchacha nunca hubiera dudado de su lealtad o sus intenciones hacia la Hermandad. Era refrescante oír aquello tras aquella semana y pico horrible, no pudiendo relajarse ni un momento y durmiendo con un ojo abierto en estado de constante alerta. Estaba jodido, bien jodido.

La chica entonces se puso de pie, se plantó firme ante él y le sostuvo la mirada. Había una tremenda determinación y seguridad en ella.

\- Estoy a tus órdenes, jefe. – dijo – Dime que tienes un plan.

Eso le gustó. Directa al grano, dispuesta a arriesgar el pescuezo. Tenía que reconocer que, pese a todo, la chica era valiente.

\- El traidor, de alguna manera, ha interceptado tus Órdenes y ha estado enviándote a los puntos de entrega erróneos. – expuso – Tú y yo hemos sido engañados, debemos hallar al responsable que está detrás de ésta mascarada. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo. La Mano Negra me persigue día y noche sin descanso desde hace algún tiempo: me quieren muerto. – aquí, un escalofrío se hizo común entre ambos, recorriéndoles desagradablemente la espalda de una sola pincelada – Aquí es donde entras tú: ve hacia el punto de entrega de tu próximo trabajo, escóndete y espera allí. Enfréntate a quienquiera que aparezca para dejar el falso contrato. Descubre la verdadera identidad del traidor y entonces ven a verme, estaré en un sitio escondido. Fuerte Farragut ya no es seguro, está ahora mismo bajo la vigilancia de la Mano Negra. – en esto que pareció meditar un instante acerca de sus opciones – Te esperaré en Applewatch, la granja donde mataste a la anciana Draconis. Ahora mismo estará vacía y será segura.

Pero Tempest no compartía la misma opinión.

\- Perdona que te diga, jefe, pero me parece muy mala idea separarnos ahora. – dijo sin cortarse un pelo – Lo mejor sería ir los dos juntos al próximo punto de entrega, enfrentar al traidor y conseguir pruebas que te exculpen. Será más sencillo dos contra uno y así no correremos el riesgo de fallar. Por otro lado, si la Mano Negra nos encuentra… - aquí se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva para disminuirlo – Te defenderé con mi vida.

Pero Lucien negó con la cabeza. Le parecía muy loable por su parte semejante gesto de lealtad, inclusive le alivió saber que, si bien había errado introduciéndola en la Hermandad Oscura, al menos no era una mala compañera.

Pero no. No podía ser, ella tenía que vivir a cualquier precio, de ella dependía mucho: el que viviera podría marcar la diferencia entre frenar la invasión daedra o no.

Visto desde ése punto, su vida era un precio muy pequeño a pagar a cambio de la salvación de Tamriel. Tendría el consuelo de saber que, en caso de que le pillasen antes de poder probar su inocencia, ella limpiaría más tarde su buen nombre.

Confiaba en que así fuera.

\- Eso sería una temeridad y moriríamos los dos en vano. – argumentó serenamente – No, lo mejor será hacerlo a mi manera y nos evitaremos complicaciones innecesarias. – sin embargo, al percatarse de que Tempest seguía empecinada en sus trece e iba a replicarle, ladró - ¡Es una orden, Silenciadora!

Tempest le observó un momento ceñuda, pero al ver que su interlocutor era, si cabe, más testarudo que ella y no cedería ni un ápice al respecto, resopló fastidiada y asintió de mala gana.

\- Bien, ahora ve. – dijo Lucien, y añadió entonces – Y que Sithis nos ayude a todos.

Porque necesitarían verdaderamente mucha ayuda. Mucha.

La joven asintió nuevamente y se echó la trenza a un lado mientras le observaba ponerse el anillo de invisibilidad rápidamente para desaparecer de su vista un segundo después.

Sin embargo, algo le removió por dentro y, pese a no considerarle bajo ningún concepto como amigo o ser querido, la mano fue más rápida que el pensamiento y consiguió asirle por el hombro incluso no pudiendo verle.

Notó cómo el cuerpo invisible se giraba levemente hacia ella.

\- Oye jefe… ten cuidado, ¿vale? – musitó antes de poder razonar el qué estaba diciendo.

Le salió del alma. Aquel tío era un capullo, de acuerdo, pero gracias a él podía decir que seguía viva. Estaba en deuda con él, le debía mucho. Más de lo que incluso le hubiera gustado admitir.

El hombre no habló, pero Tempest notó cómo llevaba una mano enguantada hasta su hombro, tal y como había hecho ella con él, y le daba un pequeño apretón en el mismo.

Quedaron así un breve lapso de tiempo, él viéndola a ella, ella no pudiendo verle a él, pero ambos llenos de una comprensión mutua absoluta, siendo conscientes de la situación en la que estaban, intuyendo de algún modo que quizás no volverían a verse nunca más y que ello les llenaba de miedo. Miedo a la soledad, miedo a la oscuridad eterna.

Cuando se separaron, un leve soplo de brisa helada circuló entre ellos.

Ella se fundió en las sombras. Él no miró atrás.

* * *

_Dime que es una broma..._

En la negrura de la noche, recién salida de Bravil por la única entrada a la ciudad tras haber vuelto brevemente a la posada donde se alojaba para recoger sus cuatro cosas, Tempest contemplaba los ojos rojos de Shadowmere bailar como orbes de fuego suspendidos en el aire frente a ella al tiempo que se esmeraba en leer a oscuras la breve nota que la yegua portaba prendida en su silla de montar, firmada ésta vez, sí, por la mano apresurada del verdadero Lucien Lachance.

Y se notaba que era de él por todos lados, se mirase como se mirase.

_"Querida niña,_

_Siendo consciente de las circunstancias y de la urgencia de la misión que te encomiendo, lleva a Shadowmere contigo._

_Como bien sabes, es quizás uno de los corceles más veloces que pisan Tamriel dada su sobrenatural condición, y yo sé más que nadie que la velocidad es ahora lo que tú y yo más necesitamos._

_Tiene órdenes específicas de no darte problemas en el tiempo en que te sirva de montura, de modo que nada has de temer por su... peculiar carácter._

_Que te sirva bien del mismo modo en que me ha servido a mí y, por el amor de Sithis, usa las malditas bridas para sujetarte y no le hinques los talones en los flancos, le molesta sobremanera._

_Cabalga tranquila, Shadowmere no muerde... demasiado a menudo._

_L. L."_

Muy en la línea del jefe. Cínico e irónico hasta con la soga al cuello, el muy pedazo de...

La muchacha levantó un instante la vista y quedó en blanco frente al negro demonio equino que la observaba, paciente, desde la escasa distancia de un par de metros que las separaba.

Montarse en un caballo. Montarse sola en aquella pesadilla sobrenatural de ojos rojos cuyo rabioso galope podría equipararse a una llama prendiendo un reguero de pólvora.

¿Estaba el jefe loco? ¿Por qué le había confiado el destino de aquella cosa antinatural que pasaba por yegua?, ¿cómo iría solo a pie hasta Bruma por los helados bosques de la provincia, regados los caminos principales de hielo y escarcha, sumergidos sus recovecos bajo una capa de blanco que dejaría el rastro de las huellas impreso en su traicionero lienzo?

¿Por qué Bruma, tan alejada de su siguiente punto de entrega ubicado en Anvil...?

La chica tragó saliva por un momento y, centrándose, respiró hondo.

No quiso pensar. Tempest no quiso darle más vueltas a la cabeza de la cuenta y, sustituyendo en su imaginación a la yegua sombría por su blanco y seguro unicornio, montó a toda prisa sin darse mucho margen para el miedo o la duda.

Precisamente ése fue un buen sistema que le valió ya no sólo el no salir despedida al inicio de la cabalgada, sino evitar gritar o ponerse histérica durante las escasas horas siguientes en que, a lomos de Shadowmere, cruzó el Sur de Cyrodiil con los ojos cerrados y dejando al extraño animal a su aire, acortando por terrenos escarpados limítrofes con las vecinas Elsweyr y Valenwood en favor de atajar en línea recta de una ciudad a otra.

La ciudad portuaria no podía haber cobrado un significado de urgencia mayor en aquellos instantes.

* * *

_Mátale... mátale... mátale... mátale... mátale..._

Habían sido tantos... tantos años de estar a la sombra, de tragarse la bilis rabiosa que surgía en su interior con cada bocanada de aire, de aguantarse el palpito del odio cancerígeno que había estado ocupando su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón por entero desde...

_Me ha costado mucho, Lachance, mucho... toda mi vida, mi propia alma... madre me aleccionó siempre en la bondad de Los Nueve y en los muchos dones que ellos nos otorgan... pero ninguna de ésas deidades, supuestamente misericordiosas, la salvó de tus garras..._

El hombre lo había sabido siempre desde un principio. Él no le reclutó.

No... había sido ése khajiita imbécil de J'Ghasta, que no reconocería la traición ni aunque la tuviera a un palmo de sus narices.

Pero Lachance... Lachance era artero, siempre lo había sido. No le hizo ninguna gracia el temporal traslado, años atrás, que el Oyente medió entre el Santuario de Bruma y el de Cheydinhal de un solo recluta al haber cierto "exceso" de asesinos en el primero y cierta "escasez" de los mismos en el segundo.

El Santuario de Bruma había sido frío y repugnante, de camas duras, mobiliario escaso, ambiente gris y plagado de rostros brutales. El de Cheydinhal, por el contrario, había sido cálido, recogido, con gente extrañamente... cuerda, consciente, profesional, cercana... familiar...

_Todos ellos sanguinarios, todos ellos falsos... a imagen y semejanza tuyas, Portavoz._

¡Cómo le comía la moral por dentro aquel plan fallido!, aquella Purificación que se quedó en nada... agua de borrajas...

La chica. Sí, ésa. La pequeñaja, la del pelo verde. Le había costado mucho prever sus movimientos, saber cómo funcionaba su mente...

El asunto de cambiar las Órdenes y los puntos de entrega había sido un buen golpe... pero le había costado mucho imitar la dichosa caligrafía enrevesada de Lachance...

_Morirás, bastardo... morirás sucio, tan cerdo como tu propia alma... morirás suplicando... morirás llorando como una mujer..._

Su cuello... la columna vertebral de Lachance... la había tenido siempre tan a tiro... para quebrársela sin contemplaciones en menos de lo que durase un simple latido del corazón...

El individuo siempre le había mirado mal, de refilón, lo mismo que se contempla a una cucaracha... cuántas veces se había tenido que morder la mano para no sacar un puñal y vaciarle las cuencas con objeto de que dejase de diseccionarle con aquellos ojos oscuros y asquerosos de comadreja...

_Rata, rata, rata, ¡rata! ¡RATA!_

Valtieri, aquel chupasangres inquietante de ademanes caducos, le había observado también con recelo en su día. Había podido oír los latidos de su corazón a corta distancia y oler el sudor cargado de adrenalina que supuraba casi siempre en presencia del Portavoz; por eso no se fiaba de él, porque el no-muerto, además de perceptivo, tenía evidencias de que la presencia de Lachance le ponía de mala leche.

Por eso había tenido que ejercitar el autocontrol... para no levantar ni una sola sospecha...

A veces se le habían pasado por la cabeza ideas delirantes como envenenarle la bebida al Portavoz imperial con arsénico, o echarle alguna cepa de alguna enfermedad desagradable como la peste o la lepra en la comida para que se le cayera el rostro a pedazos... incluso contratar a un grupo de matones bien fornidos que le asaltaran por los caminos y le vejaran salvajemente antes de abrirle en canal... o abrirle él mismo y colgar su pellejo de sendos garfios oxidados...

_Todo es culpa tuya, todo es culpa tuya..._

María. María había sido tan hermosa... tan perfecta en muchos aspectos...

¿Por qué no pudo aceptar la verdad?, ¿por qué no pudo ver que aquellos asesinos a los que denominaba "familia" no la amaban realmente... que su cariño era tan falso y rastrero como el que creía, ingenua, que Lachance profesaba por ella?

Lachance, Lachance, Lachance... ¡siempre Lachance!, ¡a todas horas Lachance! ¡Tenía a aquel malnacido hasta en la sopa!

Él podría haberle dado amor de verdad, amor puro y sin reservas... pero ella no había querido escucharle.

Había tenido que matarla. No fue ni fácil ni tan rápido como hubiera deseado, pero... después de decirle aquellas cosas... de no aceptar el lugar de madre en sus vidas... de defender a Lachance contra viento y marea pese a todos los argumentos y razones de peso válidas que le dio...

No, María se lo merecía, ella se lo había buscado.

Nunca la encontrarían. No quedaba nada de ella que ni siquiera un forense pudiera identificar.

Cabalgaba en aquel preciso momento con los restantes supervivientes de la Mano Negra en mitad de la nieve, con el sol naciendo a lo lejos en el horizonte. Tardarían poco más de dos horas, él tenía muy claro dónde debían buscar.

Lachance ya habría ido a cazar a su Silenciadora para obtener respuestas. Esperaba que le hubiese cortado el cuello sin dudar en cuanto la muchacha le negara los cargos y les anduviera esperando en Bravil para defenderse, el muy idiota, con palabras frente a la evidencia que suponía un cadáver a sus pies.

Porque haría eso... ¿no?

_Oh, madre... no habíamos contado..._

Pero... ¿y si le daba la opción de explicarse y... ambos llegaban a la conclusión de que...?

_¡No, no, no, no, no!_

Debían encontrar a Lachance antes de que a la Silenciadora se le ocurriera abrir el pico.

_No... él la matará antes..._

Pero, ¿y si no? ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto, eh?

_Él la matará..._

¿Eso pensaba realmente?

_¡Tiene que matarla!_

¿De veras?

_¡Es un asesino!_

¿Y eso justificaba el hecho de que fuera a quitar de en medio a alguien que era su asesina privada y que, por descontado y conociendo a Lachance, podría perfectamente ser su amante?

_Ah..._

Con eso no había contado, ¿eh? Vamos, por favor... que María había sido igual... le mostró evidencias y pruebas y ella había seguido en sus trece, ciega a la verdad.

Aplicándose ése mismo principio al propio Lucien Lachance... perfectamente podría el tipo sucumbir a un par de piernas y dejarle a la chica explicarse tranquilamente, enseñándole las Órdenes falsas y todo lo demás.

Además, ya dice el refrán que tiran más un par de tetas que dos carretas.

_¡Hijo de puta! ¡Maldita sea!, ¡maldita, sea!, ¡maldita sea...!_

Bien, vale, de acuerdo, pensemos con la cabeza fría... aún podía ganar... aún podía mandar a toda aquella Organización criminal al Oblivion...

De entrada, si Ungolim ya estaba muerto, tal vez aún pudiera tener una oportunidad de implicarles a ambos... pero si el Oyente aún seguía con vida, ya se podía ir buscando campo para correr.

No podía esperar... no podía esperar a llegar a Bravil y ponerle al bastardo las manos encima...

_Y si no está en Bravil... sólo puede haber un lugar donde una rata de su calibre creería que podría estar a salvo..._

Oh, sí, aquel detalle tampoco se le había escapado.

Es lo que tiene prácticamente criarte entre asesinos: acabas pensando como ellos.

* * *

_Aparece ya, pelma, aparece ya... que me hielo..._

Las falsas Órdenes no estaban aún en el falso punto de entrega acordado y la tarde ya andaba bastante avanzada y comenzaba a hacer frío.

_Puto invierno daédrico de mierda..._

A ella no la engañaban, estando ya a prácticamente finales de Segunda Semilla, quinto mes del calendario Tamriélico, era _imposible_ que siguiera haciendo aquel frío espantoso y que ni las lluvias o nevadas mermaran en lo más mínimo.

Aquello era cosa de los Portones. Vamos, lo tenía como que muy claro.

_Por favor, Akatosh... que aparezca ya, por favor... no tenemos tiempo..._

Crujido.

Repentinamente sobresaltada, Tempest contempló alelada, desde su oculta posición y con la capa encantada encima, cómo la tapa del barril donde se suponía que sería el siguiente punto de entrega se abría despacito por...

_¿Un bosmer?_

Le vio dejar el habitual sobre cerrado, pero el dinero...

Se deslizó a hurtadillas a por la carta cuando el _mer_ se daba la vuelta y, una vez la hojeó brevemente, confirmando así que era lo que buscaba, se lanzó sobre las espaldas del elfo y ambos rodaron por el pavimento, demasiado alejados de la Guardia de la ciudad como para que pudieran verles u oírles.

\- ¡Cabrón! - exclamó la chica con toda su mala leche y sabiendo positivamente que, dada la estructura escuálida del tipo, podría con él - ¡Yo te mato!

Sin embargo el chico, pues el _mer_ era tan sólo un chaval, no opuso resistencia y la observó completamente aterrorizado desde el suelo, encogido como un cachorro al que acaban de pegar una injusta patada.

\- ¡Lo... lo siento! - se disculpó con un hilo de voz - ¡No pretendía hacer nada malo! ¡Fue el hombre de negro! ¡Él... él me pagó para que pusiera ésas cosas en el barril!

Tempest le arreó una bofetada. La tensión que llevaba acumulada del último mes había llegado a un punto en que, o la soltaba, o le entraría un ataque de ansiedad.

\- ¡Tonto del culo! - bufó, si bien aliviada de que no se tratase del famoso traidor, sí cabreadísima de que el muchacho aquel hubiera sido tan sumamente gilipuertas - ¡Ése individuo es un asesino!, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre aceptar dinero así por las buenas de un desconocido?!

Bueno... la verdad es que ella tampoco era nadie para dar lecciones de prudencia a éstas alturas...

El bosmer bajo ella se puso blanco del susto.

\- Yo... - comenzó tentativamente – Necesitaba el dinero y... el hombre ése me llamó ayer mientras paseaba junto al faro. ¡Creo que vive allí! - susurró atemorizado - O vivía de todas formas, me dijo que se iba de Anvil. Lo siento... es todo lo que sé.

\- Idiota, acabas de meterte de pleno en mitad de una investigación secreta para la Legión Imperial. – mintió Tempest rápidamente, cubriéndose las espaldas con aquel falso pretexto para evitar que aquel chico pudiera en un futuro relacionarla con la Hermandad – Así que o me cuentas de qué hablas o les digo a mis camaradas que te envíen a prisión hasta que cantes.

El chico tembló.

\- ¡No, por favor! ¡El faro! ¡Justo al otro lado de las murallas de la ciudad!. Creo que el hombre de la túnica vive allí. En... ¡en la bodega! - exclamó atropelladamente - No sé lo que está pasando ahí abajo pero por esa puerta sale un hedor horrible. Es como... si hubiera algo muerto dentro...

Tempest le dio una mirada suspicaz y se levantó de encima del _mer_ , permitiéndole ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Sabes quién es ése hombre de negro?

\- No sé su nombre y su cara se ocultaba en las sombras...

\- Muy conveniente para ti que no recuerdes a tu cómplice, ¿eh? - bufó la chica, escéptica.

\- Escucha, eso es todo lo que sé, en serio. – dijo el muchacho, si bien más relajado, aún temeroso de ser enviado a prisión - Quizá Ulfgar "Ojo Nebuloso" pueda decirte algo más. Es el guardián del faro y, con probabilidad, quien alquiló la bodega. Habla… habla con Ulfgar. Seguro que tiene la llave del sótano. Ya sabes, si… ¡si es que quieres bajar ahí! Pero ahora, déjame marchar por favor...

\- Muy bien, pero antes dame la bolsa de dinero que te dio el tipo de negro junto con el sobre. – replicó Tempest extendiendo una mano.

El bosmer dio un respingo hacia atrás.

\- ¿Q-qué bolsa?

\- No te hagas el listo conmigo si no quieres acabar en prisión. Ése dinero ahora es propiedad del Imperio.

Sobresaltado, el chico le entregó la pesada bolsa de quinientos _septims_ de recompensa que le correspondían a Tempest POR DERECHO y que, en su avaricia, el muchacho había querido conservar para sí.

Tempest le despidió con cajas destempladas, guardándose una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo bien que funcionaban sus mentiras, y marchó directa al faro para hablar con el tal Ulfgar "Ojo Nebuloso". No había tiempo que perder.

Con el tipo, un viejo nórdico que llevaba un ojo de cristal en la cuenca derecha vacía, empleó el mismo procedimiento que con el elfo silvano: amenazarle con enviarle a prisión si no le daba las llaves del sótano e instándole a no airear aquella "investigación secreta" por el bien de los ciudadanos de Anvil.

Al bajar, abrir la puerta e introducirse en el interior del susodicho sótano, Tempest, entre aterrorizada y asqueada, no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos: el lugar estaba sucio, polvoriento, con manchas de grasa y sangre tanto en el suelo como en las paredes de piedra, manchas alargadas que parecían consecuencia del arrastre de varios cuerpos por el mismo sitio.

El... maníaco aquel... tenía varios cadáveres, tanto humanos como animales, almacenados allí, desnudos, dispuestos unos encima de otros en pilas de carne acuchillada, muchas veces desmembrada, y en distintos estados de descomposición.

Horrorizada y con unas apremiantes ganas de vomitar ante aquella visión, Tempest se cubrió boca y nariz con una bufanda marrón que traía para abrigarse la garganta del frío y procuró mantener la vista en el suelo, pues la peste y el miedo hacían que le lloraran los ojos.

Alegrándose de llevar guantes, pues le daba asco hasta tocar los manillares de las puertas, la muchacha anduvo buscando posibles pistas que le condujeran hacia la identidad del traidor hasta que, pasando a una habitación contigua al repugnante almacén de carne, se encontró con un perro famélico, enloquecido por el hambre al que su dueño le había tenido sometido hasta ahora y lleno de cicatrices producto de los malos tratos, al que tuvo que esquivar y, de una contundente patada, enviarlo a la otra sala para cerrar inmediatamente la puerta tras de sí.

El animal anduvo ladrando y arañando la puerta con sus patas hasta que se cansó y dejó a la chica en paz.

En la habitación aquella el espectáculo que encontró Tempest no fue mucho mejor que el de la anterior sala: había una cama sucia, otro cadáver desnudo y entero sobre una mesa provista de múltiples herramientas de tortura, cubos y serruchos llenos de sangre y carne muerta, cuatro piezas de mobiliario en un lamentable estado de deterioro, y... lo que la joven imperial entendió que era un altar.

Un altar ensangrentado sobre una mesa igualmente ensangrentada llena de velas encendidas sobre la cual, reposando en una magnífica bandeja de plata, había... una cabeza.

Una cabeza momificada de lo que antaño debió de haber sido una mujer.

Horrorizada, Tempest dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que topó con un taburete y cayó al suelo, tirando el asiento y lo que había albergado encima escasos segundos antes.

Se trataba de un libro. Uno bastante sucio y sobado que no tenía título en la portada.

Al abrirlo, Tempest se quedó blanca con lo que sus ojos leyeron a través de sesgada caligrafía trazada en sangre:

_"Padre rezó y adivina quién llegó:_

_el encapuchado en nombre de Sithis de las sombras surgió._

_Y marchó, pero cuando vino una vez más,_

_atravesando ventanas, paredes y puertas cual vendaval,_

_yo estaba tumbado asustado, boquiabierto,_

_cuando la maligna hoja quebró tu cuello muerto_

_mientras yo miraba escondido bajo la cama_

_cómo tu cabeza por el suelo rodaba._

_Entonces, cuando tu rostro yacía en el suelo_

_nuestros ojos se encontraron por última vez fríos como el hielo,_

_y en aquel momento yo te juré por el día_

_en que la Hermandad Oscura pagaría_

_tal y como ellos te arrebataron de mi lado,_

_yo mataría a su Madre por la que tanto han hablado._

_Pero primero debo comenzar por hilar éste entramado,_

_y será con el último latido de Padre, que nos ha traicionado._

_Y cuando todo esté listo bailaré un vals_

_sobre la tumba de ése bastardo de Lachance."_

De aquellas y otras tantas "perlas" en verso y en prosa, cambiando algunas veces los nominativos y la forma de narrar, como si quien lo hubiera escrito padeciese algún tipo de psicosis esquizoide severa; Tempest, forzándose a leerlo de principio a fin, sacó en conclusión varias cosas: una, el traidor buscaba vengarse de la Hermandad Oscura por el asesinato de su madre cuando era un niño, especialmente de Lucien Lachance al haber sido éste, al parecer, la mano ejecutora del contrato en cuestión.

Dos, había muchísimos más cadáveres de asesinos desaparecidos de lo que, muy posiblemente, la Organización pudiera sospechar.

Tres, el traidor era el Silenciador del difunto Oyente, Ungolim.

Cuatro, el psicópata aquel la había estado observando, sabía su nombre y la calificaba como "ambiciosa", jactándose de que había utilizado ésa ambición a su favor a la hora de cambiarle las Órdenes, sabiendo que ella no cuestionaría lo que Lucien Lachance dictaminara.

Cinco, el jefe estaba en grave peligro. Aquel individuo estaba verdaderamente enfermo y decía tener algo "muy especial" reservado para el Portavoz imperial cuando le tuviera a tiro.

Y Tempest no creía que ésa cosa tan "especial" tuviera que ver precisamente con darle de palmaditas en la espalda.

Tomando aquel diario repugnante con suma celeridad, la chica salió de la habitación, pasando cuidadosamente por donde el perro famélico, el cual estaba en aquellos instantes cebándose en el cadáver de un carnero que había tirado en el suelo y, si bien gruñó cuando la chica pasó por su lado, ésta vez no la atacó.

Tempest no perdió más el tiempo y salió de la ciudad como si le fuera la vida en ello... ya que, en realidad, prácticamente sí que le iba, y no se lo pensó demasiado cuando se aupó de un brinco en la grupa de Shadowmere y le chilló en el oído que la llevara hasta la granja de Applewatch, en el sector comarcal de Bruma.

El corcel, lejos de mostrarse molesto, percibió inmediatamente la nota de miedo en la voz de la pequeña humana aquella y se puso en movimiento como raras veces había hecho a lo largo de su muy extenso servicio a los jinetes que asesinaban en nombre de Sithis dentro de la Hermandad Oscura.

Y Tempest, en mitad del desenfrenado galope, iba rezando.

_Dioses... por favor, que no le encuentren antes que yo, que no le encuentren..._

* * *

Una vela, una vela amarillenta derritiéndose con el calor de la llama.

La llama, única luz en mitad de aquella oscuridad y silencio reinantes en el viejo caserón. La llama de ésa vela.

Extinguiéndose, agonizando en mitad del charco de cera que se formaba con lentitud a su alrededor y sujeta únicamente a éste mundo por un cabo débil y quebradizo que amenazaba de un minuto a otro con dar su último adiós para siempre.

Unos ojos oscuros seguían el oscilar de la llama pensando en su destino, en la inquietante similitud que presentaba su situación actual con aquel fuego moribundo que tenía frente a su rostro. Casi parecía una señal, un aviso de lo que estaba por venir.

Y no era en absoluto tranquilizador.

Lucien Lachance barajaba sus posibilidades, pensamientos sombríos navegaban por su mente: casi habían pasado dos semanas, dos largas semanas fugitivo de un lado para otro desde el desastre que había supuesto que Alval Uvani hubiera ido a reunirse con su Creador a manos de la chica de la cual ahora dependía su propia vida.

Lo de J'Ghasta, en un principio, lo habían asociado a algún robo que salió mal, ya que el cuerpo sólo presentaba magulladuras por el aplastamiento del que había sido objeto bajo todo el peso de aquella estantería gigantesca repleta de libros.

Pero lo que vino después...

Matar a los Silenciadores ya había sido bastante malo, y máxime teniendo en cuenta que Shaleez y Havilstein Sangre-de-Escarcha habían sido unos auténticos psicópatas con unas probabilidades ínfimas de ser derrotados. Lo cierto es que casi no le cabía en la cabeza que _ella_ estuviera viva y de una pieza tras haberse enfrentado uno a uno a aquellas bestias sedientas de sangre.

Pero otro Portavoz muerto… otro dedo de la Mano Negra… aquello ya había sido de más; no sólo ya que ello suponía un ataque directo a la Hermandad, bien planeado, dejando la evidencia de que el traidor era alguien muy próximo, lo suficientemente informado como para conocer las identidades de los miembros de la Mano Negra. No era sólo eso. A Alval Uvani le precedía su reputación como maestro en magia de Destrucción de los tres elementos, y habían conseguido cargárselo así, sin más, rápida y efectivamente como si un relámpago le hubiese caído encima.

Y todo esto había sido por obra y mano de su propia Silenciadora.

No conseguía imaginar… cómo diablos lo habría hecho, dichosa cría, era una verdadera caja de sorpresas.

Tan chiquitaja, tan poquita cosa y con lo miedica que era… se había ventilado prácticamente a la mitad de la Mano Negra.

Si no fuera porque su cuello estaba en juego y porque la otra mitad de la Mano le tenía en busca y captura, hasta hubiera podido sentirse orgulloso.

La chica no valía un pimiento como discípula, eso desde luego, pero lo que era su inventiva... venenosa como ella sola, abriéndose paso al igual que un cuchillo a través de lo que se le pusiera por delante como si de mantequilla se tratase.

Poesía para sus oídos.

Y Lucien Lachance se sorprendió a sí mismo encontrándola fascinante.

Fascinante, sí, ésa era la palabra, ni más ni menos. Sonrió para sus adentros, debía de estar muy asustado o muy loco para ponerse ahora a pensar en _ella_ de ésa manera.

Sin embargo, era éste un pensamiento mucho más agradable que especular acerca de lo negras que se le presentaban sus perspectivas de futuro y de la odiosa y terrible inquietud que no conseguía sacarse de encima en aquellos instantes.

Tenía el corazón ligeramente acelerado, la respiración acalorada y el pecho un tanto pesado; no quitaba ojo a la llama de la vela, hasta el punto de apenas pestañear, y hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no apretar los dientes.

Sí, estaba asustado.

No quería morir, no de éste modo, acusado de traición y de deshonra a la Madre Noche y a Sithis. Él había dedicado prácticamente la mayor parte de su existencia a rendir culto y honor a sus Padres Oscuros, a perfeccionarse en cuerpo y mente con el único objetivo de ganarse el favor del Padre y encauzar los pasos de toda la Hermandad hacia un estado de pureza, de comunión absoluta con el Vacío.

Siempre había acariciado en secreto el deseo de elevar a su comunidad por encima del Morag Tong, de llevar las aptitudes de sus asesinos hasta sus límites más extremos, de que la Hermandad fuera en sí un núcleo, una sola mente, un mismo pensamiento, el reflejo más perfecto de la voluntad de Sithis, del Vacío, del inicio de la Creación.

Asesinaban por dinero, sí, pero mantenían el precioso equilibrio del Ciclo Vital. Tan sencillo como que unos viven y otros mueren, la ley del más fuerte, la selección natural que sólo permite a los individuos mejor preparados vivir el mañana.

Él sabía lo que era sobrevivir en las condiciones más adversas, el arrastrarte por el fango como un gusano y aún así continuar levantando la cabeza y aferrarte a la vida con uñas y dientes. Nunca desfallecer, siempre prevaleciendo por encima de los cadáveres del resto, comprando tu aliento con la sangre de otros.

Él era un verdadero Hijo de Sithis, no solamente cumpliendo fielmente y sin preguntas Su voluntad a ciegas, sino _comprendiéndola_ , teniendo respuesta a lo que hacía y el por qué lo hacía. No se trataba de dinero, no se trataba de gloria o promesas de liderazgo, no se trataba de la descarga orgásmica de adrenalina que le producía matar.

No.

Su comprensión iba más allá, aceptando la Nada como el Descanso Final y, sin embargo, renunciando a ella con todas sus fuerzas para merecerla aún más. Sólo un cobarde se entregaría con los brazos abiertos al reposo eterno sin sangrar por el camino, sin experimentar el dolor y lo grotesco hasta sus más terribles consecuencias.

La vida estaba para experimentar, para conocer, para amar y odiar, para caer al suelo y volver a levantarte, para saborear la belleza y perderte en sus matices.

Tanto aquello que más deseamos como lo que más dolor nos produce. Hay que vivir para recolectar conocimiento y experiencias y forjarte como entidad.

Por eso mismo no deseaba partir, no ahora, no cuando aún tenía tanto camino por delante, tantas cosas que no había visto y que deseaba conocer…

Su corazón dio un vuelco repentino, y sus oídos comenzaron a oír su rítmico latir.

Los ojos le escocieron, la saliva se le secó en la garganta y comenzó a percibir más intensamente que nunca cada detalle, cada recoveco del espacio que le rodeaba al tiempo que la sangre que fluía por sus venas aceleraba considerablemente su discurrir por todo su cuerpo.

Se puso en pie, dirigió sus pasos lenta pero firmemente al centro de la estructura de madera y quedó de cara a la puerta con las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo, tranquilo, en armonía consigo mismo.

Comenzó a escuchar un zumbido, susurros procedentes de ninguna parte.

\- Madre... – susurró en una plegaria – En ésta hora negra te pido clemencia y encomiendo mi alma y mi suerte a tus gélidos brazos, y si el Padre decidiera reclamarme iré con el ánimo tranquilo y el corazón ligero sabiendo que no habré muerto sin luchar y que mi vida habrá tenido sentido, sea cual fuere.

Y esperó. Sabía lo que venía, sabía que la chica no llegaría a tiempo de detenerles.

Le habían encontrado.

No supo con seguridad cómo le llegó ésta información, pero lo intuyó inmediatamente.

Como si fuera lo correcto, como si llevase toda la vida esperándolo.

Ruido de cascos lejanos detenerse a una distancia considerable de la vivienda, un resoplido de caballo, pasos amortiguados en la nieve, alientos formar vaho que podía verse a través de los cristales de las ventanas.

Un latido. Dos. Tres.

El murmullo incesante de aquellas voces en su cabeza, la llama lamiendo el marchito cabo que ya comenzaba a tambalearse sobre la cera derretida.

_"Oye jefe… ten cuidado, ¿vale?"_

Una sonrisa jugó brevemente en sus labios.

Qué extraña criatura, tan absurda…

Y fascinante, siempre fascinante.

La puerta se abrió con violencia dejando paso al aire helado de montaña que apagó la vela y sumió la estancia en penumbra.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

\- Encended una luz, Hermanos.

La puerta se cerró, y el lugar se iluminó repentinamente con la luz de un farol que portaba la mano enguantada perteneciente a una figura de negro encapuchada que se había situado a la derecha de otras tres, idénticas en ropajes, dispares en tamaño y forma.

La más alta de todas ellas, una figura femenina, caminó hacia delante y quedó cara a cara con el hombre imperial que les había estado esperando.

Se miraron un momento, librando una batalla silenciosa, cargando el aire con una especie de extraño respeto reverencial.

\- ¿Por qué? – ésa fue la única pregunta que brotó de labios de aquella mujer.

Y Lucien nada dijo.

\- Siempre prefiriendo el silencio, ¿no es así? – observó ella – Incluso cuando sabes el porqué estamos aquí y lo que va a sucederte, ¿acaso eres incapaz de exponer tus razones?

Él mantuvo la cabeza alta.

\- En lo que a mí respecta, no hay razones que exponer cuando no he pecado ni un solo instante de traición. – replicó con suma calma – Y cuando yo parta, la manzana podrida seguirá envenenando el cesto como lo ha venido haciendo en todo éste tiempo en el que os dedicasteis a aprobar medidas desesperadas con las que os llevasteis por delante a devotos Hijos de Sithis con el único objetivo de paliar vuestra incompetencia.

\- ¡Basta! – exclamó la mujer entonces sacando un puñal de plata de entre los pliegues de su túnica – Mentir no te servirá ahora de nada y te aseguro que experimentarás el dolor físico como nunca lo has hecho antes porque, créeme, retrasaremos la hora de tu muerte hasta que tu mente no pueda soportarlo y enloquezca, clamando por la liberación definitiva, ¡deseando morir antes que continuar sufriendo el merecido castigo que Sithis reserva a aquellos que mancillan su nombre!

Como si de una señal se hubiera tratado, al primer movimiento de la mujer las otras figuras restantes desenvainaron cuchillos y espadas y se aproximaron lentamente hacia el hombre imperial.

Lucien les dedicó una sonrisa torcida, llevó la diestra a la empuñadura de su espada de plata y la desenvainó suavemente dejando que el sonido de la hoja deslizarse fuera de la vaina le envolviera los sentidos y le permitiese saborear una última vez aquella sensación indescriptible de anticipación.

Afuera estaba nevando. Dentro se avecinaba una tormenta.

Y las gotas de lluvia de aquella tormenta serían del color de la noche, Hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La traducción del "poemita" del diario del traidor la he hecho yo pese a que en el juego en castellano ya salía... pero es que en la original el "poemita" figura en verso, no la aburridísima y carente de chispa traducción que nos endosaron en la versión en castellano. Porque se podían haber currado las traducciones, vaya, que el Oblivion otra cosa no, pero fallos garrafales y erratas en la traducción los tiene a puñados.


	29. "De locura y muerte"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 28: _De locura y muerte_.**

* * *

Los copos de nieve caían en silencio en mitad del páramo montañoso frente a ella.

Las negras crines de su montura acariciaban su rostro de niña pálida en mitad de aquella blancura hiriente que amenazaba con cegarla de un momento a otro.

El veloz galope bajo sus pies cortaba como el filo de un cuchillo aquel silencio interminable sin viento ni colores de manera casi redentora, pues la oscuridad del demonio equino bajo ella rompía la monotonía visual del blanco reinante.

Cada rincón de su cuerpo gritaba en silencio, pues la pequeña muchacha imperial que montaba aquel ser sombrío creía respirar ya no el frío de una estación eterna, sino el frío de la misma muerte.

_Dicen... dicen que hay gente que ha visto luz al otro lado de un túnel cuando mueren..._

De ser así, ella ya estaba sumergida en la luz, en el extremo de aquel túnel oscuro, y ahora vagaba por un Paraíso helado de fulgor níveo perdida, sin esperanza alguna de retornar a su origen, al camino que le correspondía.

Su mente no había dejado de divagar a lo largo de aquellas horas interminables por los caminos helados de la provincia acerca de la muerte y de lo cerca que ésta parecía rozarle en aquellos instantes.

No la propia muerte, pues no era su vida la que pendía de un hilo.

La muerte de...

_No, mierda, no pienses eso... dijo que estaría seguro en la granja... El jefe sabe más que tú, sabe dónde no le buscarán, sabe cómo ocultarse... además, tiene el anillo ése para hacerse invisible..._

No debía preocuparse tanto. El tipo sabía cómo cuidarse él solito, era un superviviente, un asesino entrenado en las artes del sigilo y la ocultación... además, era listo como un demonio. No le pillarían.

No podrían... ¿verdad...?

Vamos... que era el jefe... ¿quién podría pillar a un tío tan preparado? Si no le habían cazado desde que le declararan oficialmente traidor... ¿por qué deberían poder cazarle ahora?

Pasado un período que no supo determinar en su mente, pues el tiempo había quedado desdibujado de su cabeza varias horas atrás a fuerza de ver el mismo paisaje constantemente, divisó finalmente la granja de Applewatch.

No le hizo falta ni asir las riendas de Shadowmere para frenarla, pues la yegua redujo paulatinamente la velocidad hasta detenerse justo enfrente de la portezuela de madera de la valla que rodeaba la pequeña extensión de terreno.

Tempest bajó de un salto de la grupa del animal y, súbitamente emocionada, saltó la valla y echó a correr hacia la entrada de la vivienda con el corazón a mil, deseosa de entregarle al Hombre Oscuro la prueba de su inocencia.

Llevaba la bolsa de viaje aferrada al pecho, notando bajo el cuero la forma cuadrada del diario. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera.

Respiró hondo y llamó con los nudillos.

Desde dentro sólo la recibió el silencio.

El estómago le dio entonces un vuelco y comenzó a sudar pese al frío del exterior.

_Jefe, contesta... ábreme, por favor..._

Llamó por segunda vez. Nada.

Ésta vez lo que le dio un vuelco, uno bastante contundente y desagradable, fue el corazón.

Con el pulso firme aunque acelerado, abrió entonces temerosa la puerta.

Y quedó horrorizada con lo que vio.

\- ¡NO!, ¡¿PERO QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO?! – chilló abalanzándose como una fiera sin pensar demasiado encima de la primera figura encapuchada que tuvo más cerca, haciendo que ésta soltara el cuchillo ensangrentado que portaba en la mano. Acto seguido rodaron por el suelo, Tempest recibió un puñetazo en toda la cara y ella, pese a ser evidentemente la más débil de ambos, con el chute de adrenalina que le taladró el cerebro en un instante encajó un rodillazo de los que hacen pupa en las costillas del otro, que profirió un grito de dolor.

\- ¡Querida Hermana!, ¡querida Hermana! – oyó que una voz femenina a su derecha exclamaba sorprendida al mismo tiempo que unos largos brazos la sujetaron por los hombros - ¡Detente!, ¡no hay necesidad de pelear!

Tempest la ignoró por completo, se zafó violentamente del agarre y empujó a un lado al hombre que tenía debajo, un elfo oscuro... o algo similar a un elfo oscuro debido al indiscutible mestizaje humano de sus rasgos, con bastante rabia mientras se incorporaba presurosa con el corazón en la boca y se abría paso a empellones en mitad del círculo formado por otras dos figuras de negro encapuchadas.

Y, al llegar al centro, sintió en un momento el miedo más cerval que le cupo en el cuerpo y unas ganas repentinas de echarse a llorar a gritos: cabeza abajo, semidesnudo y cubierto de sangre en distintos estados de coagulación pendía Lucien Lachance atado por los tobillos con una soga a una viga del techo de la granja. Y no parecía que respirase.

\- ¡No! – exclamó la joven agachándose a la altura de la cabeza de su Portavoz mientras se sacaba un guante con los dientes – No, no, no, no, no…

Llevó la mano desnuda a su cuello y le tomó el pulso, entonces un repentino sudor frío comenzó a perlarle la frente cuando vio que no daba con él.

Se inclinó más de cerca y pegó el oído al pecho del imperial mientras que cambiaba la mano de sitio para posarla sobre sus labios resecos y agrietados.

 _Gracias a Sithis, Akatosh y a la puta madre de ambos._ – se dijo respirando aliviada sintiendo el más leve de los latidos bajo su oreja y el calor de su aliento en los dedos – _Aún estás con nosotros, jefe._

Se incorporó deprisa, se sacó la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ del cinto y comenzó a cortar, primero las ataduras que forzaban a los brazos del hombre a mantenerse férreamente afianzados a la espalda, luego la cuerda que le sostenía en el aire.

\- Hermana... – dijo la misma voz femenina de antes, que identificó finalmente como la de una altmer, a sus espaldas con un deje de precaución, calibrando a Tempest con cuidado - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

\- Ayudadme a bajarlo, cogedle de los hombros. – ordenó ella con voz firme ignorando una vez más a aquella mujer.

\- Pero Hermana... – intervino entonces uno de los otros encapuchados, un hombre mayor a juzgar por el timbre cascado de su voz – No comprendo tu actitud, éste traidor te ha engañado, te ha usado como su espada ejecutora contra la Mano Negra. Debe ser castigado como se merece, la ira de Sithis debe caer sobre él, ¿o acaso te atreves tú también a desobedecer a la Hermandad y deseas correr su misma suerte?

Tempest se giró un momento hacia aquel hombre y, pese a la ridícula envergadura de la chica, éste dio un paso atrás cuando leyó la promesa de muerte escrita en aquellos ojos azules, que brillaban eléctricos a la luz del único farolillo que había encendido dentro de la casa.

\- No es el traidor, imbécil. – escupió con desprecio completamente fuera de su habitual forma de ser, cobardica y miedosa – ¡Tengo la maldita prueba que lo demuestra! ¡Ahora haced lo que os digo y ayudadme a bajarlo, joder! – añadió vociferando furiosa.

Porque sí, estaba furiosa, furiosa y aterrada de que, de un momento a otro, la vida de Lachance se le podría estar escapando de entre las manos; quería gritar, quería irse a SU casa de Skingrad, tirarse sobre SU cama, agarrar SU almohada y berrear como una loca hasta quedarse a gusto, quería romperles las costillas a patadas a aquellos maníacos hijos de puta torturadores y colgarles también por los pies para que supieran lo que se sentía.

En el momento en que terminó de cortar el cabo, seis manos más agarraron por la cabeza, tronco y piernas al moribundo y lo llevaron derecho a la enorme cama de la difunta anciana Draconis, lo depositaron con cuidado y se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Tempest murmuraba su hechizo de sanación menor al tiempo que descorchaba con los dientes una botella de poción curativa que, por suerte, llevaba encima. La mujer altmer que había hablado antes trajo un cuenco con agua y un paño; se había quitado la capucha y Tempest pudo apreciar sus rasgos afilados, su cabello caoba peinado hacia atrás y suelto, con una frente excesivamente amplia, como si se hubiera afeitado el inicio del cabello varios centímetros para alargar las sienes, y sus ojos sesgados, levemente entornados, mientras escudriñaban su rostro en busca de cualquier indicio de mentira.

Pese a no sentirse muy cómoda que digamos bajo aquella mirada cargada de desconcierto y suspicacia, Tempest centró toda su atención en sanar como buenamente pudo las heridas más graves. No le dejaría morir, no como a Eidon, aquel elfo oscuro de sus memorias distantes que había resultado herido de muerte por defenderla, al que no había podido salvar y que le había confiado el Amuleto de Reyes y todos los peligros, locuras y disparates que habían venido después.

Él había dado su vida por ella. A él le debía el hecho de poder seguir viviendo, de haber conocido en éste último año a personas que habían sido tan maravillosas como Martin, Baurus, Jauffre, Mazoga, Dar-Ma, Toni, Vicente… incluso Lex pese a todo. Le debía eso, sin Eidon jamás hubiera sido la que era… ni hubiera estado aquí para detener ésta locura.

Tenía que intentarlo.

Insistió e insistió hasta que, finalmente agotada y con ciertas reminiscencias de dolor que el puñetazo le había brindado a su rostro de duendecillo cabreado, consiguió al menos ver cómo el pecho de Lucien Lachance subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Mientras respirase y no perdiera mucha sangre aún habría una posibilidad de salvarle.

Tomó con toda la delicadeza que pudo su cabeza con una mano y la inclinó hacia delante mientras que, con la otra, comenzó a darle pequeñas palmadas en la cara.

\- Lucien… Lucien… - llamó suavemente – Despierta, tienes que beberte esto.

Mejor llamarle por su nombre, reaccionaría antes.

Apenas si llegó a oír el sonido ahogado que se escapó de entre los labios, ya casi violáceos, del imperial agonizante.

\- Venga. – susurró ella con apremio – Abre la boca.

Y arrimó el cuello de la botella violeta con la poción a sus labios, vertiendo lentamente un pequeño trago en su interior para no derramarlo.

\- Traga. – indicó tratando de enderezarle un poco más la cabeza para no correr el riesgo de que se atragantase.

Poco a poco, consiguió que se bebiera la botella entera y volvió a depositarle con cuidado la cabeza sobre la almohada; se desabrochó la capa de algodón grueso que llevaba encima y lo arropó en un intento de salvar parte de su dignidad mientras que mojaba el paño en el cuenco de agua que aquella altmer había traído y despejaba su rostro severo y su cuello de sangre.

\- Muy bien. – suspiró Tempest girando la cabeza ligeramente en dirección a los hombres de pie y en silencio que tenía detrás - ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene la más ligera noción en magia avanzada de Restauración?

El silencio fue unánime.

\- Ya lo suponía. – replicó ella con la voz pesada, exhausta de hacer magia, harta de la situación, de la Hermandad y de todas sus intrigas, temerosa por la vida de aquel hombre oscuro que la confundía y cuyas motivaciones no entendía en absoluto - Que alguien traiga a un sanador, unas vendas y… - se levó la mano a la frente y se frotó los ojos con los dedos en un gesto sumamente cansado – Dadme diez minutos, después responderé a todas vuestras preguntas.

Necesitaba ésos malditos diez minutos, los necesitaba de veras, estaba luchando con cada fibra de su ser para mantenerse firme y civilizada ya que el escozor que estaba sintiendo en los ojos y el incipiente temblor de sus manos que trataba de ocultar a toda costa amenazaban con derrumbarla sin remedio en frente de aquellos locos. Y no podía permitírselo, no ahora, un movimiento en falso y les despellejarían vivos tanto al jefe como a ella.

Tenía que mantenerse lo más serena posible.

\- ¿Y si nos está mintiendo y sólo pretende ganar tiempo con toda ésta farsa? – habló por primera vez el mestizo _mer_ al que había atacado antes con veneno en la voz – Todavía no hemos visto ni sombra de ésa supuesta prueba que exculpa a éste traidor.

Tempest le miró con toda la mala leche que fue capaz de poner en sus fatigados ojos zarcos.

\- Yo la creo. – dijo la mujer altmer de pronto – De todos modos no le será posible escapar en el estado de agotamiento en el que se halla y con un hombre que no puede ni andar. – fue increíble, el razonamiento no podía ser más perfecto. No hubiera esperado eso de una fanática de la Hermandad Oscura – Que vaya uno de vosotros, Hermanos, a buscar un sanador. El resto nos quedaremos aquí y, ante la mínima tontería, les cortamos el cuello a los dos, ¿qué me decís?

No fue necesario responder, todos asintieron en silencio y el último de ellos, un hombre joven al cual Tempest no pudo ver el rostro, habló por vez primera.

\- Yo iré, Hermanos míos, vigiladles muy estrechamente, especialmente a ésta mujer que ha acabado con prácticamente la mitad de la sagrada Mano Negra.

\- Así se hará, Hermano. – replicó solemnemente la mujer altmer haciendo un leve gesto con la mano – Ve pues.

Tantas tonterías, tanto vocabulario y gestos afectados… aquella gente que se creía tan importante era más estúpida y enervante de lo que Tempest hubiera imaginado nunca. Todos oscuros, forzados y teatrales como marionetas de un guiñol cargado de diálogos sentenciosos. Al parecer, Lachance no era ni de lejos único en su especie.

_Ésa arrogancia, ése desapasionamiento por todo… ya veo cómo funciona la Mano Negra y sus procedimientos sádicos de mierda, jefe, tú también eres como ellos y hubieras hecho lo mismo que ellos han hecho contigo en su lugar. Sois capaces de llamar "Hermano" a una persona y, al mismo tiempo, apuñalarla por la espalda si hay la más mínima sospecha de que no se amolda a vuestro fanatismo por completo. La diferencia entre vosotros y yo es que yo conozco el significado verdadero de la lealtad._

Dolían, ésos pensamientos dolían y le trajeron a la memoria de nuevo el Ritual de Purificación en el Santuario de Cheydinhal, sus esfuerzos por probar que ninguno de los de allí era el traidor… y cuando llegó demasiado tarde para evitar que Ocheeva, Teinaava, Telaendril y Schemer cayeran en manos del otro asesino que la Mano Negra envió, hartos de esperar resultados por su parte.

Lucien Lachance había estado furioso con ella, por desobedecerle y por, más adelante, haberle demostrado que se había equivocado una vez más.

Y ésa tensión... ésa tensión extraña y asfixiante entre ellos dos flotando en el aire… como preludio de tormenta. Eran malos recuerdos, muy malos recuerdos…

Suspiró y continuó limpiando las heridas del imperial y se mordió el labio al ir entreviendo las salvajadas que le habían hecho, habían estado torturándole durante horas muy lentamente y con una precisión escalofriante: pequeños cortes muy juntos unos de otros en zonas localizadas, quemaduras, punciones debajo de las costillas, contusiones de patadas y puñetazos por todos lados, las falanges de las manos rotas, lugares en los que faltaban pedazos de piel e incluso carne… y menos mal que había podido cerrarle el tajo del estómago y las puñaladas en los hombros y antebrazos, de lo contrario se hubiera desangrado vivo.

_En cuanto descubra quién de éstos hijoputas es el traidor cojo y lo quemo vivo. Palabra._

Sin embargo, algo la sobresaltó repentinamente y abrió los ojos como platos ante éste pensamiento, no había caído en la cuenta…

_¡Un momento!_

¡Pero cómo había podido ser tan idiota!

\- Hermana... – dijo entonces, sintiendo la palabra extraña y ácida en su lengua, dirigiéndose a la mujer altmer frente a ella mientras sacaba de su bolsa el diario del traidor y se lo entregaba – He aquí la prueba de la inocencia de Lucien Lachance… y ahora, me temo que deberéis salir corriendo inmediatamente en pos del otro que se ha ido o cruzaremos las espadas. – añadió desafiante girándose hacia los hombres encapuchados tras ella y se colocó en posición defensiva, lista en cualquier momento para sacar la capa encantada y rodar por el suelo para comenzar a apuñalar tobillos – Si no es él el traidor, sois uno de vosotros dos.

Todos llevaron las manos a las fundas de sus cuchillos y espadas hasta que el grito de la altmer los detuvo con un rápido gesto de su mano larga y estilizada.

\- ¡Esperad! – exclamó – ¡Ella tiene razón!, ¡mirad esto, observad la caligrafía y lo que pone!

Y mostró el diario abierto a los exaltados hombres que, tras un breve examen del volumen en cuestión, palidecieron sobremanera.

El semielfo oscuro fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – ladró - ¡Es Mathieu!, ¡es Mathieu! ¡Estúpida mujer! – ahora se dirigía a Tempest aún gritando - ¡Nos hubieras entregado el diario apenas unos minutos antes y ya tendríamos a Bellamont crucificado! ¡Inútiles!, ¡yo iré por él y me aseguraré de que sufra el doble que Lachance!

Y, ni corto ni perezoso, lanzó un hechizo de incremento de velocidad sobre sí mismo y salió como un vendaval por la puerta, que cerró con violencia tras de sí.

\- Debemos encontrarle lo antes posible. – dijo el otro hombre mirando fijamente a la mujer altmer – No puede haber ido muy lejos, ¡pagará ésta afrenta con la ira de Sithis redoblada!

La mujer asintió.

\- No podemos perder tiempo, Hermana, esto es vital para la supervivencia de la Hermandad Oscura. – dijo ella mirando a su vez a Tempest – Mantén a Lachance con vida hasta nuestro regreso.

Tempest no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Iban a abandonar a un hombre devoto a su causa a su suerte?, ¡ella no tenía la más mínima idea de sanación en heridas como aquellas!, ¡el jefe podría morir mientras esperaban!

\- ¡No! – exclamó agarrando la manga de la túnica de aquella mujer - ¡Traed a un sanador, rápido!

\- Prioridades, Hermana, prioridades. – replicó la altmer fríamente sacudiéndose de su agarre – Antes que Lucien está la supervivencia de la Hermandad.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Confiamos en ti y en tus habilidades, Hermana. Que Sithis te acompañe.

Y esto fue lo último que se dignó a decirle antes de desaparecer a toda velocidad por la puerta seguida de cerca por el otro hombre, quien ni siquiera la miró.

No supo si fue un minuto o dos los que permaneció clavada de pie mirando la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de alucinada. Apretó los dientes y una única lágrima se deslizó a lo largo de su magullada mejilla izquierda, estaba caliente, muy caliente, ardía en contacto con su piel como si le diera alergia. Y cuando ésta comenzó a picarle en la cara, se la secó rabiosamente dejándose un rastro enrojecido por la fricción.

Se giró en dirección al convaleciente Lucien Lachance, ahora sudoroso y febril, pero vivo, benditamente vivo gracias a la poción; y se aproximó, sentándose en el borde de la cama. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Le pasó la mano por el pelo pegajoso de sangre seca para desenredárselo un poco y tomó el cuenco de agua, ahora completamente roja, se dirigió a la puerta, tiró afuera el agua sucia y procedió a cambiarla.

Volvió al lado del moribundo y empezó de nuevo a limpiarle las heridas al tiempo que intentó una vez más con su hechizo de Restauración menor hasta que tuvo que parar cuando la vista se le desdobló y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle de veras. Todo el mundo tenía su límite de poder mágico, y ella ya había abusado más que suficiente del suyo.

¿Habría en aquella casa alguna poción?, ¿quizás aguja e hilo para coser las heridas…?

Hurgó en los cajones, en la despensa, miró debajo de la cama, en la parte superior de la casa a la que se accedía mediante una escalera de mano, abrió los arcones.

Aguja e hilo sí. Pociones, ni una.

Hirvió agua en una cacerola en la chimenea, metió la aguja y el hilo para desinfectarlos y, una vez los sacó, se puso manos a la obra.

Al primer pinchazo Lachance dejó escapar un sonido gutural ronco, e intentó moverse para alejarse del dolor. Tempest trató de inmovilizarlo suavemente y le apartó algunos mechones de pelo sucio que se le habían metido en los ojos.

\- Eh, eh… - dijo – Sólo voy a coserte las heridas, no te quiero hacer daño ¿vale?

Él entonces abrió los ojos de golpe, surcados de venas y con vasos sanguíneos reventados, y la miró muy fijamente frunciendo el ceño.

_Incluso estando así pone ésa mirada de mandar al diablo al primero que se le cruce._

Eso era bueno, no estaría tan mal si podía ponerse chulo.

\- No hay sanador, no hay pociones. – expuso ella con una mirada cansada mientras le sujetaba – Te tengo que coser, jefe, lo siento.

Se sostuvieron un buen rato la mirada hasta que, finalmente, Tempest sintió cómo los músculos de él bajo sus manos se relajaban.

\- Puedes morder esto si quieres, está limpio. – ofreció mostrándole una gamuza que había encontrado colgada de un clavo en la pared – También hay un par de botellas de cerveza de doble malta, si te quieres "achispar" para que te duela menos…

Aunque, desde luego, dos cervezas no iban a tener demasiado efecto sedante.

El hombre imperial torció el gesto en una mueca y negó con la cabeza. ¿Morder un trapo?, ¿achisparse? Si ya había soportado casi tres horas del dolor más horrible que había experimentado en sus casi cuarenta años de existencia, unos pocos pinchazos serían soportables, no le quedaba otra.

La chica dio un corto resoplido nasal y, conteniendo sus muchas ganas de vomitar en pos de la necesidad, empezó a coserle malamente un desgarrón bastante feo en el costado derecho, cerca de la axila.

Y así más de una veintena de cortes y punzadas por aquí y allá, muchas veces cerca de zonas un tanto delicadas o difíciles de coser. Lo que le habían hecho había sido a conciencia.

Después se dedicó a cortar en tiras un juego de sábanas limpias que había en un cajón y a improvisar vendajes con ellas, haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano, aquel hombre oscuro y con tan mala leche iba a sobrevivir, vaya si lo haría.

Una vez acabó y, viendo que mucho más no podría hacer, abrió la cama y le envolvió como pudo con las mantas para irse, acto seguido, a por una de ésas estupendas cervezas que había encima de la mesa. Necesitaba un trago.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres, jefe? – ofreció alzando la botella, llevándosela inmediatamente al rostro para darse frío en la magulladura – No está caldorra ni nada, se deja beber.

La respuesta fueron unos ojos entornados y una boca en perfecta línea recta.

\- Como gustes. – replicó Tempest apurando el último sorbo para abrir la segunda.

Se la bebió también en menos de cuatro tragos. Hala, ya se encontraba un poco mejor, el alcohol enseguida se le subía a la cabeza y eso AHORA era una bendición.

Volvió de regreso a la cama, con la cerveza le había entrado la ñoña.

\- Bueno... – suspiró tumbándose con cuidado al lado del hombre convaleciente, que se la quedó mirando con una expresión que no tenía precio – Estoy reventada y hecha una real mierda, voy a dormir un ratito ¿eh? Si necesitas algo o te encuentras mal coges y me gritas, me das un tortazo… lo que se te antoje. Adiós.

Visto y no visto, Lucien se quedó un momento mirando al techo, incapaz de dormir, el cuerpo latiéndole por el dolor y la mente inquieta aún por los horribles sucesos de aquel maldito día de perros, y giró la cabeza despacio para observar tranquilamente a la chica que tenía a su lado, durmiendo como una bendita. Era increíble, aquella loca había arriesgado mucho para salvarle el culo, se había quedado a su lado, le había cuidado, había sido amable… no lo entendía, siempre había creído que vivían en un mundo donde la gente sólo velaba por su propio interés, pero aquella chica…

Era desastroso, el desastre mayor del siglo: una asesina sin vocación, con predilección por las muertes apacibles, aliada de los Cuchillas del Imperio, ladrona, desobediente, quejica, buena persona… desde luego había sido una muy mala adquisición para la Hermandad Oscura.

El Gremio de Asesinos era eso: compuesto de gente a la que le gustaba asesinar.

Y aquella chica _no disfrutaba_ asesinando, y cuando lo hacía era _benévola_ con sus víctimas, para ella simplemente era una manera de ganar mucho dinero en poco tiempo. Probablemente ni Sithis, ni Los Nueve tendrían mucha importancia para ella. Aceptaba que estaban ahí y punto. Lucien dudaba mucho que le impusieran respeto alguno.

Una pésima adquisición.

Sí, vale, siempre le daba vueltas al mismo asunto, siempre eran los mismos defectos, la misma perplejidad que experimentaba cada vez que la niña de las narices le sorprendía con algo nuevo e inesperado.

Como lo de hoy.

Ella había llegado. Tarde, sí, cuando ya se debía de haber desmayado, no sabía si del dolor o de la pérdida de sangre, pero había llegado.

¡Y él estaba vivo!, ¡Sithis!, ¡estaba vivo para poder despotricar mentalmente sobre ella!

Sentaba tan bien seguir respirando, seguir sintiendo dolor, cabrearse por enésima vez con la puñetera cría, sentir el tacto de las sábanas, poder hilar pensamientos… oh, sí, era una verdadera gozada seguir con vida.

En aquel momento lo había aceptado, lo había aceptado cuando, tras herirle la mano y tirarle el cuchillo bien lejos a aquel semielfo imbécil de Banus Alor, el anterior Silenciador de Alval Uvani, encajarle un par de buenos puñetazos bien dirigidos y pegarle en última instancia una patada en las espinillas al viejo Belisarius Arius, que chilló cosa fina antes de que le tirasen al suelo entre los cuatro, le arrancasen la túnica y la ropa a tirones y le mantuvieran en el suelo a patada limpia tras el hechizo paralizante de pergamino que el bretón Mathieu Bellamont le había dispensado con sumo placer mientras aquella psicópata de Arquen iba a por una cuerda.

Y después... oh, después, Dulce Madre... el dolor terrible... cuando le realizaron todas aquellas aberraciones de las que no quería ni acordarse y que le hicieron perder el sentido unas cuantas veces para ser despertado con un hierro caliente contra la piel... incluso así, ya estaba resignado y había sufrido mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar, deseando la oscuridad.

Pero ahora… je, ahora, aunque le doliera todo, quería vivir más que nunca.

Había pasado la prueba de fuego y había sobrevivido, todo había acabado. Alabado fuera Sithis.

Sin embargo todo ello no quitaba que, tras semejante humillación, se siguiera sintiendo ultrajado... y que tenía muy claro que, pese a que las cosas se desarrollasen a la perfección a partir de ahora... no podría borrar el odio y la repelencia que su cuerpo y su cabeza expresaban en aquellos instantes hacia el resto de los actuales Portavoces. Su asco por ellos y el deseo de verles muertos a todos le duraría el resto de su vida.

¿Y la chica? La chica era otra cuestión...

Condenada cría, si no fuera porque estaba hecho una mierda y no se podía casi ni mover, podría despertarla a guantazos por llegar tarde y putearle y bailar después con ella de alegría.

Sonrió. Como buenamente pudo, lógicamente, ya que tenía los labios resecos, cortados y amoratados. Si ahora mismo se estaba volviendo loco no podría decirlo con seguridad, pero lo que sí sabía es que se encontraba bien, contento, aliviado, traumatizado en cierto modo con todo lo que acababa de vivir, insomne, hecho un asco, adolorido, asqueado del olor a sangre coagulada, hambriento, con ganas de vomitar, con ganas de echarse a reír… todo junto de una vez, jamás había experimentado tal caos en su interior.

Giró nuevamente la cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo fijamente, no iba a poder dormir, eso seguro, pero ahora eso no importaba demasiado. Estaba vivo.

Y eso sí que era importante.

* * *

La apenas floreciente noche era fría y oscura, la espesura gélida y traicionera. Hielo por doquier, nieve en la que se hunden los pies hasta la rodilla, viento helado que acuchilla los huesos y el alma...

Belisarius Arius no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar en aquellos instantes.

Ya era un hombre mayor... hacía años que se había retirado de la Mano Negra para cederle su puesto a Arquen... y, salvo el reciente incidente con Lachance, hacía mucho tiempo que lo que sus dedos manejaban distaba mucho de ser una espada.

Se había retirado de la vida activa como Portavoz y asesino para asumir trabajos de chupatintas, administración y ésas cosas... la cabalgada le había sentado mal a las posaderas y aquel frío no era para él, pues tenía ciática.

Definitivamente, estaba demasiado viejo para aquellos trotes.

Hacía ya varias horas que la altmer y él se habían separado para facilitar la labor de búsqueda. De Banus Alor ni rastro.

Lo cierto es que la reacción del medio dunmer hacia el tema del traidor había sido desmedida... le había sentado muy mal que Alval Uvani, su difunto Portavoz, hubiera muerto a manos de la Silenciadora de Lachance. Tal vez por eso la despreciaba tanto.

Al viejo Belisarius aquellas cosas a sus años ya ni le iban ni le venían, los dunmer habían sido de toda la vida gente extraña... y posiblemente allá, en Morrowind, la sodomía no fuera un tema tan tabú como lo era en Cyrodiil... y máxime en relaciones tipo maestro-alumno.

Bueno, él no se metía en ésas cosas, también de joven le habían tirado más los pantalones que las faldas y entendía que la pérdida de un amante pudiera ser algo tan indignante como doloroso.

Banus era joven, se le pasaría. Con el tiempo encontraría otro muchacho más acorde a su edad con el que solazarse y acabaría olvidándose de Uvani. Belisarius ya lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que, sumido en unas y otras cuestiones, el viejo imperial oyera el chasquido de una rama al ser pisada.

Inmediatamente desenvainó su espada, que hasta hace bien poco había ido acumulando polvo y telarañas en un rincón de su oficina, y se giró en la dirección del sonido hasta que el nervio ciático se le irritó y comenzó a dolerle la parte lumbar derecha.

\- Beeeliiisaaariuuus... - canturreó una voz que conocía bien.

\- ¡Bellamont! - exclamó el imperial súbitamente enfurecido no ya tanto por la presencia del traidor, sino por el mismo dolor del que se resentía en aquellos instantes.

La risa de maníaco del otro hombre se propagó en eco por la espesura nevada.

\- Dicen que para la ciática el agua del mar es buena. ¿Por qué no vas a la playa? - replicó el bretón desde un punto indeterminado con sorna – Lo malo es que ahora es invierno y se te congelarían los cojones en el mar con el frío. Mala suerte, viejo veterano.

\- ¡Sal de una maldita vez, cobarde! - gritó el hombre cada vez más indignado y con cada vez más dolor - ¡Enfrenta la Ira de Sithis con algo de dignidad!

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que sólo se oyó el suave ulular del viento.

\- ¡¿Bellamont?!

\- Tus deseos son órdenes.

* * *

Arquen, pese al nada reciente cargo que ostentaba como Portavoz de la Mano Negra hacía ya varios años atrás, todavía era, para los estándares de una mujer altmer, muy joven.

Nunca había estado en Estivalia, pues era descendiente de inmigrantes, y rara vez había salido de Cyrodiil siquiera para realizar un contrato para la Hermandad Oscura.

Sin embargo, pese a tan evidentes factores de falta de experiencia, éstos se veían holgadamente compensados por su mucho ingenio, su abundante descaro, su buen pulso en situaciones al límite y, ante todo, en su excelente capacidad de rastreadora.

No le llevó mucho tiempo hallar indicios de huellas en la nieve, falsas pistas que el traidor les había dejado adrede para confundirles y, más adelante, evidencias leves en la conformación del paisaje que muy pronto situó la impronta del traidor por encima del nivel del suelo.

_Es listo el muy bastardo. Ha aprovechado la densidad arbórea de hoja perenne para desplazarse por las ramas de los árboles._

Aquello no le dio mayores quebraderos de cabeza, pues también podía seguir ésa clase de recorrido, y no le llevó mucho tampoco localizar el incipiente olor a quemado procedente del Noroeste y que el viento, jugando a su favor, le guiaba directa a la procedencia de tan singular hedor.

Más adelante, las gotas carmesí decorando la nieve como rubíes y el ya insoportable olor a carne chamuscada confirmaron sus sospechas en el momento en que localizó un pequeño claro donde, para su mucho desconcierto, halló una pira compuesta de madera seca y hojarasca sobre la que reposaban, completamente carbonizados e irreconocibles, los restos de lo que antaño debió de haber sido un hombre.

Y cerca de la hoguera, sentado sobre una roca y con el cuerpo encorvado de dolor, había otro hombre encapuchado con la ensangrentada espada yaciendo a su lado sobre el suelo helado.

Al alzar la cabeza, Arquen pudo malamente reconocer, aliviada, la maltratada faz arrugada y sanguinolenta de Belisarius Arius. El viejo debía de haberse enfrentado con el traidor y la suerte, al parecer, le había sonreído.

La alta elfa se aproximó al imperial rodeando la pira con una expresión neutra en el rostro hasta que se plantó frente a él y suspiró.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Hermano? Al parecer me he perdido el espectáculo, ¿eh?

El hombre respondió con una tos cavernosa al tiempo que se encogía sobre sí mismo de dolor.

\- ¿Qué es? - inquirió la _mer_ \- ¿Tu ciática otra vez?

Él asintió, cabizbajo.

\- Bueno. – sonrió Arquen levemente – Nada que no puedas sobrellevar a éstas alturas. Si todo ha terminado, debemos buscar a Banus, ir a por un sanador al Santuario de Bruma y volver inmediatamente con Lucien y la chica.

Arius asintió sin decir nada y, muy trabajosamente, logró ponerse en pie para caminar en el más absoluto silencio al lado de la elfa.

Arquen no tardó mucho en localizar el rastro del medio dunmer Banus Alor y éste les condujo, sorprendentemente, en dirección al Camino Plateado.

El semielfo, pese a toda la ponzoña verbal que había soltado en presencia de la Silenciadora de Lachance, había ido, al no encontrar a Bellamont, directo al Santuario de Bruma para pedir ayuda con el tema del sanador.

Le encontraron a medio camino a caballo, volviendo acompañado del galeno en cuestión, otro Hermano de la Organización de origen bosmeri.

\- Démonos prisa si queremos que el imperial siga con vida. – fue todo lo que Alor se dignó a decirles sin ocultar el tono desdeñoso de su voz que evidenciaba su mucha contrariedad en el asunto.

Lo demás se sucedió sin demasiada novedad.

Al llegar a la vieja granja, encontraron a un Lucien Lachance muy despierto y lúcido, vendado hasta las cejas y, por descontado, con su habitual mala leche reforzada que no se molestó en disimular en cuanto tuvo a los tres Portavoces en su ángulo de visión.

La Silenciadora, criatura extraña donde las hubiera, andaba inquieta de un lado a otro de la pequeña vivienda, nerviosa y preocupada por la salud de su superior; ligeramente avergonzada al notársele tanto la cara de sueño que ponía de manifiesto que, durante la ausencia de los Portavoces, había estado durmiendo como una marmota al lado de su jefe en la cama, sin ocuparse demasiado por si le daba una bajada de tensión o algo.

El cansancio le había podido tras toda aquella avalancha de infortunios.

El sanador bosmeri se acercó, no sin cierta cautela, al hombre convaleciente y, tras examinar las heridas y los vendajes, encontró que, si bien burdo, el trabajo que había hecho la chica con el herido era bastante decente.

\- Esto requerirá de varios días de terapia curativa o... - dudó al contemplar el semblante serio no ya solo del convaleciente, sino del resto de los Portavoces – Bueno... puedo intentarlo con una sesión intensiva de Restauración avanzada de choque... - sugirió, inseguro – Pero es un proceso que, si bien acelera la regeneración de tejidos óseos, musculares y cutáneos en un doscientos por ciento, dura varias horas y suele ser bastante... traumático para el paciente, pues el organismo humano no está hecho para una cicatrización a tan corto plazo. Sufrirá mucho.

Tempest observó a los tres Portavoces intercambiar miradas dispares entre sí, no teniendo muy claro si llegar a tal extremo o no dadas las circunstancias.

Sin embargo, la fuerte mano ensangrentada de Lucien Lachance, pese a las falanges rotas, asió al sanador bosmer de la muñeca y le observó con decisión.

\- Hazlo. – logró vocalizar con la voz ronca.

Y aquella orden no admitía réplica de ninguna clase.

Las horas siguientes, mientras Arquen y Banus echaban una silenciosa partida de cartas en la mesa de la anciana Draconis, Belisarius se amodorraba en una silla con el rostro aún ensangrentado oculto tras la capucha negra y Tempest, sentada a un lado del fuego de la chimenea para no mirar y con un trapo atado con nieve de fuera para paliar la inflamación que el puñetazo de antes le había traído paulatinamente a las horas de haberse pegado con el semielfo, trataba sin éxito de abstraerse; el sanador _mer_ puso todo su empeño y sus conocimientos mágicos al servicio de la Mano Negra en arreglar aquel cuerpo maltrecho.

Lachance era testarudo como una mula y no pidió más sedantes de los que el bosmer le hizo beber como medida de precaución. Y a lo largo de todo el doloroso proceso que implicó reparar tal cantidad de tejidos dañados provocando que el sistema nervioso se resintiera con suma irritabilidad traducida en oleadas de dolor, escozor, picor, náuseas y un largo número de etcéteras... el hombre, sin embargo, no gritó ni una sola vez, como poseído por una enfermiza y antinatural fuerza de voluntad a fin de no presentarse como un ser débil y quejumbroso frente a sus semejantes.

Estaba tan cabreado, tan indignado y tan lleno de rabia que se tragó las ganas de aullar como un perro con el único objeto de mostrar fortaleza. Una fortaleza que estaba seguro de poseer y que, más adelante, infundiría el suficiente respeto entre sus compañeros para que nadie volviera a toserle o cuestionarle. Nunca más.

Una vez acabó la sesión interminable de Restauración y el cuerpo de Lucien Lachance, si bien aún dolorido, hubo sido convenientemente reparado, el sanador bosmer se limpió el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo y, con la vista doble a causa del ingente esfuerzo que había empleado, anunció entre satisfecho y algo... sorprendido:

\- Ya está. Se acabó.

Tempest saltó inmediatamente de su asiento con el paño húmedo aún contra la mejilla y, seguida muy de cerca por los otros Portavoces ociosos, fueron a observar el resultado de tantas horas invertidas en magia.

El Hombre Oscuro, Lachance, se hallaba en aquellos instantes medio sentado en la cama con un par de almohadas tras sus espaldas, tapado hasta el cuello y exhibiendo una mirada sumamente endurecida hacia el jadeante elfo que le había estado tratando las heridas hasta hacía escasos cinco minutos.

El hombre, agotado y migrañoso tras tantas horas sin parar de canalizar sus energías místicas hacia su paciente, estaba a punto de desvanecerse de puro cansancio.

\- Llevároslo de aquí. – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del ceñudo Portavoz imperial – Mandadle al Santuario de Bruma y que duerma. Su presencia ya no es necesaria.

Nadie cuestionó nada. Al bosmeri se le dio el caballo del difunto traidor y se le envió solo de vuelta al Santuario de Bruma en mitad del frío de la ya avanzada tarde invernal.

Había pasado casi un día entero desde que Tempest llegara a la granja y éste se le había hecho extrañamente corto y largo al mismo tiempo. No estaba cansada... pero deseaba tanto, tanto marcharse a su casa...

\- Silenciadora. – oyó que le decía Lachance de repente con su habitual voz de mando – Las pruebas que has traído. Quiero verlas. Ya.

Tempest asintió inconscientemente sin decir nada y, dejando el paño húmedo donde mejor le pilló, tomó el diario horrible aquel de encima de uno de los muebles y se lo llevó en silencio.

El hombre tomó el escrito y lo hojeó brevemente sin decir nada, deduciéndose de su expresión el profundo desagrado que lo que estaba leyendo le producía.

\- Muy bien. – concluyó desdeñosamente cerrando el tomo desgastado de un golpe seco y dándole una mirada fija de buitre a la alta elfa Arquen - ¿Queda ya sobradamente demostrada mi inocencia en todo éste entramado, _Hermanos_ , o acaso es menester que firme algo? - añadió con contundente sarcasmo.

Tempest, si bien algo incómoda por la actitud de su jefe, se guardó una sonrisa de chufla al ver la mala leche del hombre entrar en acción con otras personas que no fueran ella misma.

La Portavoz altmer contuvo un súbito respingo.

\- No... naturalmente que no, Portavoz Lachance... – le dijo con su tono más amable al mismo tiempo que se lamía los labios secos con inseguridad – Hemos comprendido nuestro error y el traidor ha sido convenientemente despachado por el ahora nuevamente Portavoz Arius. – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano a modo de abarcar la encorvada figura del viejo imperial medio escondida en las sombras del viejo caserón – De modo que rogamos tu perdón y deseamos anunciarte que estamos a tu disposición para lo que necesites.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un simple bufido.

\- También quizás quieras... - sugirió la mujer cada vez más incómoda bajo la fija mirada punzante de Lachance, que no pestañeaba una sola vez - … premiar a tu Silenciadora concediéndole el rango de Portav...

Un sonoro golpe seco sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama le previno de acabar aquella frase.

Tempest cerró los ojos y se encogió desde su posición.

Lucien Lachance les observaba ahora a todos tremendamente furioso, como si acabaran de insultarle.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decidir sobre MIS subordinados! - siseó enseñando los dientes cual perro de presa y señalando a la mujer altmer con la misma mano con la que había aporreado el mueble - La hoja de ésta muchacha está a MI servicio y seguirá estándolo hasta que a mí me parezca, ¿queda lo suficientemente claro, _Hermana_?

Arquen asintió sin decir ni mu.

El medio dunmer Banus Alor, repentinamente blanco al conocer al fin la terrible soberbia y mala leche del Portavoz Lucien Lachance de la que tantísimas veces se había quejado su difunto superior, Alval Uvani, cambió inmediatamente de actitud y habló con suavidad para apaciguar los ánimos:

\- Tengamos la fiesta en paz, por favor... han ocurrido muchas cosas hoy y, pese a las circunstancias, el traidor ha muerto y ya la amenaza que antaño pendía sobre la Hermandad Oscura se ha desvanecido.

\- Es cierto. – intervino Arquen de nuevo – El valor de la Mano Negra unida hoy ha acabado finalmente con el veneno de la traición en nuestras filas. Y creo que hemos de comenzar a pensar acerca del dilema que se nos plantea con la ausencia de un Oyente.

Al oír aquello, Tempest estuvo a un pelo de soltar la mayor burrada del siglo.

Aquello le indignó.

 _Ah, ahora sí que venís de buenas con palabras dulces acerca de quién dirigirá el cotarro. Sois unos hijos de puta codiciosos... capullos._ – pensó mordiéndose la lengua con apremiante ahínco viendo la mirada de advertencia que le estaba dando el jefe en aquellos instantes.

Le importaba un carajo ofender a ésta gente, en cierto modo se lo había ganado al demostrarles por segunda vez lo muy ineptos y chapuzas que eran.

Pero cabrear al jefe... los dioses la libraran. Si le cabreaba ahora, en cuanto se pusiera bien podría volver a cruzarle la cara como cuando mató a Ungolim. Y el tío hacía pupa, aún le escocía la mejilla de sólo pensarlo y se le había quedado una marca roja del tortazo que aún tardaría su semanita y pico en desaparecer. Entre pitos y flautas, ahora que lo pensaba, con tanto golpe en la cara iba a acabar pareciendo un bollo, la verdad...

\- Portavoz Lachance... - empezó a decir de nuevo la altmer tras un momento de tenso silencio, mirando al hombre imperial recostado con una expresión extrañamente intensa, mezcla de timidez, vergüenza y desconcierto – La verdad es que no sé cómo proceder... Pienso que, cuando la oscuridad cubra el Imperio, deberíamos viajar al lugar donde descansa la Madre Noche y comenzar el ritual del despertar... pero viéndote no estoy muy segura de...

\- Me encuentro perfectamente. – interrumpió el imperial bruscamente, como si no deseara seguir oyendo más disparates – Puedo moverme y hacer el camino por mi cuenta, gracias. – aclaró sucinto, reteniendo todo el veneno y desdén que amenazaban con esputarle por la boca de un momento a otro – Sólo anhelo impacientemente, _Hermana..._ – recalcó – … que me devuelvas mi túnica. Como comprenderás, no albergo ningún ánimo o deseo de presentarme en cueros ante la terrible presencia de nuestra Matrona Impía, si entiendes a qué me refiero.

La mujer le miró anonadada, absolutamente consciente y perturbada del odio que desprendían aquellos ojos predadores de halcón.

Se acercó a la cómoda de madera donde había depositado el susodicho atuendo y se lo entregó casi con reticencia, temerosa de la posibilidad de que aquel hombre, con lo que había padecido, hubiera perdido la chaveta y se lanzase presto a arrancarle los dedos de la mano de un mordisco.

Pero Lucien Lachance tomó sus ropas sin añadir nada más y se dispuso a incorporarse, aún con cierto escozor general repartido por todo el cuerpo debido a la Restauración tan abrasiva a la que había sido sometido, hasta que logró ponerse en pie. Las piernas le seguían latiendo y le flojeaban levemente al andar.

Entonces alzó la vista y sus ojos oscuros miraron a todos los presentes con mala baba contenida.

\- ¿También puedo tener algo de privacidad mientras me visto o acaso temes que me derrame por el suelo mientras vosotros no miráis? - siseó como el mal bicho que era, exudando violencia contenida por cada poro.

La mujer altmer le observó, pálida y con aspecto de encontrarse bastante enferma en aquellos instantes, y procedió a darse media vuelta para salir, al igual que los otros dos Portavoces, del campo de visión de Lachance lo antes posible.

Tempest había estado observando la escena al completo sin decir una palabra, incómoda a más no poder, y no teniendo muy claro de a quién compadecer más en aquellas circunstancias: si al jefe, que las había pasado canutas, si a Arquen, la mujer altmer que tan mal parecía encontrarse con todo aquello, o si compadecerse de sí misma, por estar rodeada de asesinos lunáticos.

\- ¿Y bien, Silenciadora? - se percató que le estaba diciendo el Hombre Oscuro mientras la miraba fijamente como se mira a un insecto al que estás a punto de aplastar de un pisotón.

\- ¿Sí, jefe?

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantada como un trasgo retrasado para ver cómo me visto o, finalmente, me concederás un maldito minuto de privacidad? - escupió el imperial evidentemente molesto.

Tempest le dio una mirada de absoluta incredulidad. ¿Y ahora qué tripa se le habría roto al individuo éste...?

 _Se te pira el panchito, jefe._ – pensó mientras meneaba la cabeza y se daba la vuelta para no verle. De hecho, no tenía ningún interés en verle cambiarse de ropa con todo el cuerpo lleno de sudor y sangre coagulada decorando a partes iguales el lienzo, ahora lleno de cicatrices, de su piel imperial.

El Portavoz por su parte no quería ni mirar aquel desastre de costras, arañazos y cortes cerrados mientras se calzaba la túnica pensando disgustado en que le habían hecho tiras la camisa de lino y que se iba a quedar pajarito una vez salieran al exterior para iniciar el viaje hacia el sepulcro de la Madre Noche.

Sithis, si pudiera... liarse a puñetazos con todos aquellos imbéciles... especialmente con la altmer carnívora ésa.

Sí, diablos, se acordaba de haber visto en mitad de aquellas oleadas de dolor y náuseas a Arquen sacarle trozos de piel y de carne y llevárselos a la boca. Y no eran imaginaciones suyas.

¿No eran acaso los bosmer los que practicaban el canibalismo en Valenwood por aquello del Pacto Verde? Sithis, qué asco de mujer... no podría volver a acostarse con ella en la vida, ni aunque se le pusiera en bandeja. Le darían arcadas si le volvía a ver aquellos dientecillos afilados tan cerca de...

Oh, dulce Madre, qué dolor de cabeza le estaba entrando...

Una vez terminó, y sin mediar palabra con ninguno de aquellos tres mequetrefes ni con la Silenciadora (benditamente callada, alabado fuera Sithis), procedió a salir al exterior con la intención de buscar a Shadowmere, seguido de cerca por los demás.

Pero no hubo necesidad de ir muy lejos ya que el corcel oscuro acudió trotando a él como una exhalación, echándole el vaho que desprendían sus fosas nasales por el frío a la cara, dándole un golpecito cariñoso con el morro en el hombro.

Era hermosa, era magnífica. Y su velocidad había supuesto para Lachance, probablemente, la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

En ése momento la adoró.

\- Id por vuestras monturas. – ordenó a los Portavoces con una mirada gélida mientras montaba – Cuanto antes resolvamos éste percance, antes volverá la Hermandad a su cauce normal y podremos seguir con lo nuestro.

Nadie le contestó, todos asintieron borreguilmente y se dispersaron un momento para reagruparse debidamente sentados en los caballos de cada uno.

_¿Dónde demonios...?_

Como siempre, la cría de las narices estaba por ahí perdida, Sithis sabe haciendo qué.

Dejó atrás a los otros y procedió a buscarla dando un rodeo a la granja. Cuando la encontró, estaba al inicio de la espesura del bosque, haciendo extraños silbiditos armónicos.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Ella se giró rápidamente con el susto pintando su rostro de niña.

\- Tenemos un poco de prisa, ¿sabes? - le espetó el hombre imperial secamente - ¿Qué buscas?

\- Mi montura... - musitó la chica con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Qué idiotez es ésa? - bufó Lachance – Tú has venido con Shadowmere.

Ella le miró un momento con cara de lela y, cansado de tanta estupidez ajena, el Portavoz acercó la montura a la diminuta muchacha, agarró a ésta última por la parte del cogote de la túnica y, con una fuerza producto de la mala leche, la sentó de una vez en la parte de atrás de la silla de montar.

Ella se amoldó inmediatamente a horcajadas y le agarró de la cintura, sabedora de que el Hombre Oscuro podría ponerse en marcha en cualquier momento y ella podría salir despedida con las velocidades de aquella yegua sombría.

Tampoco erró mucho. Iniciaron el galope momentos después.

Con los ojos cerrados y con el corazón en un puño, Tempest pensó dos cosas en aquel momento: que no había sido muy buena idea pensar que el unicornio la llevase cuando ni sabía adónde ir ni era conveniente que la gente ésta viera al fantástico animal. A saber lo que le harían... o tratarían de hacerle, el unicornio tenía su genio.

Lo segundo que pensó fue en el olor a sangre que desprendía el jefe. Y sintió ganas de vomitar.

Los demás corceles no eran rivales para la velocidad de Shadowmere, y pronto los perdieron de vista.

\- Silenciadora. – oyó que le decía la voz de Lucien Lachance a través del aire y de la nieve – Cuéntame qué ocurrió cuando llegaste a tu último punto de entrega con las falsas Órdenes.

Tempest siguió con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recordar aquello.

\- Un elfo del bosque estaba dejando el falso contrato dentro del barril convenido. – explicó – Ése hombre, Mathieu Bellamont, le pagó para que lo hiciese. Le puse cara de mala persona y cantó inmediatamente: que él no sabía nada, que el hombre de la capucha vivía en el faro...

\- _"Le puse cara de mala persona"._ \- repitió Lachance lentamente - ¿Qué faro?, ¿el de la Ciudad Imperial o el de Anvil?

\- El de Anvil. – dijo Tempest, no sabiendo cómo tomarse la actitud tan extraña que estaba desplegando su jefe en aquel momento – Le pedí la llave al dueño, bajé al sótano y...

\- ¿Y?

Tempest tomó aire.

\- Había cadáveres allí. – respondió rápidamente – Y animales muertos, y cosas desagradables... un perro loco al que tuve que torear para que no me mordiera...

\- Y encontraste el diario.

\- Sí. – asintió ella – Y una especie de santuario cuyo centro estaba decorado por la cabeza podrida de la que creo que era su madre.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, sí... el tipo estaba grilladísimo de la cabeza.

Aquí el Portavoz no dijo más, nada quiso añadir y se sumergió en lo que parecía un intenso debate mental. Tal vez sí, tal vez no en la misma medida que una persona normal, pero el asunto le afectaba de un modo cercano, casi en lo tocante al ánimo personal.

\- ¿Adónde vamos, jefe? - inquirió la chica de pronto.

\- A Bravil. – respondió él tras un instante en el que parecía algo despistado.

\- ¿Está allí la tumba de la Madre Noche?

\- ¿Por qué no lo gritas más alto para ver si alguien te oye? - replicó el Portavoz súbitamente enfadado – Deja de piar, pajarillo, y cállate un rato.

\- Pero si yo...

\- Querida niña... – comenzó Lucien Lachance de nuevo con peligrosa tranquilidad – Atado al cinto tengo un cuchillo muy afilado y tú, dentro de ésa encantadora boca, una lengua demasiado larga. - siseó - Tú verás a qué atenerte.

Tempest no tuvo en aquellos instantes ni ganas de enfadarse con él.

_Y yo tengo un abanico y un kilo de mierda, jefe. Dioses... no hay alma humana que te aguante, de verdad..._

Sin embargo, en el fondo lo comprendía. El hombre estaba de mala leche por no haberse podido defender él solo del ataque de los otros cuatro sicarios, de la tortura a la que había sido sometido y, sobre todo, de la humillación que había supuesto que le desnudaran para colgarle del techo cabeza abajo como un animal de matadero.

Tempest tenía constancia de que su jefe era un hombre muy orgulloso... y lo que había ocurrido en Applewatch había pisoteado ése orgullo de hombre poderoso, de líder carismático, de _macho-man_.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, el tipo también era humano y también podía sangrar.

Por muy poco que ello le agradase.

Así pues, sabiendo que más le valía cerrar el pico en aquellas circunstancias, Tempest cabalgó las horas venideras callada como una muerta asida de las espaldas de su jefe, cada vez más convencida de que nunca debió de haberse metido en el negocio de matar, pues las comisiones no compensaban la cantidad de malos ratos y disgustos que éste trabajo reportaba.

_Si lo llego a saber, me hubiera metido de trovadora. No me iba a comer ni una triste rosca, pero sería muy feliz repartiendo dolores de oídos aquí y allá._

Muy ella. Muy Tempest.

* * *

La ciudad de Bravil a aquellas horas de la noche estaba completamente desierta.

Tempest ya tenía constancia de ello con anterioridad, pues cuando el asunto con Ungolim había tenido que reconocer la zona a altas horas de la madrugada que era cuando al difunto elfo silvano le daba por (y ahora lo sabía con absoluta certeza) hablar con la Madre Noche en susurros que sólo él, y nadie más que él, podía oír.

El puesto de Oyente, al parecer, determinaba a una única persona para escuchar la Voz del Espectro y transmitir _Su_ voluntad al resto de Portavoces que, conforme al Santuario del que se ocuparan, las pasaban a su vez a los encargados para distribuir los contratos.

Y ahora, sin Oyente, la decisión de nombrar al nuevo elegido recaía única y exclusivamente en la entidad de la Madre Noche. Y sólo había una manera, empleada en casos tan excepcionales como aquel, para que los posibles candidatos pudieran entrar en contacto con _Ella_.

\- Contempla a la Madre Noche, querida niña. – le susurró el jefe al oído tras ella - La gente del lugar llama a esta estatua _La Anciana Afortunada._ – informó señalando brevemente con la cabeza la aparentemente bondadosa imagen de la mujer de piedra - No tienen ni idea de la _fortuna_ que tienen en realidad, pues esta efigie de piedra enmascara la entrada al más reverenciado lugar impío de la Hermandad Oscura... la cripta de la Madre Noche.

Tempest pegó un respingo, no ya sólo porque aquella información le ponía los pelos de punta, sino porque tener la voz de su jefe pegada a la oreja le ponía nerviosa.

\- Ahora se recitará un cántico que despertará a nuestra Matrona Impía de su letargo y que nos abrirá paso hasta su Santuario con objeto de que se nos conceda una audiencia. – susurró el hombre, cada vez más cercano a su oreja – No se te ocurra abrir ésa boca tuya por nada del mundo o no respondo de la fuerza del guantazo que te sobrevendrá acto seguido. Quedas advertida.

 _Tío... en serio... vete a la mierda, joder..._ \- pensó Tempest, perturbada por lo fácilmente que se le iba la cabeza en pos de indecorosos pensamientos con el tipo tan cerca y... la habilidad que el individuo tenía para, acto seguido, desbarajustar aquella sensación y transformarla en miedo, antipatía y repelencia.

Con o sin puntazo, el tipo era insufrible como él solo...

Súbitamente, la mujer altmer aquella, Arquen, la única de los presentes que portaba una antorcha consigo en la fría oscuridad de la noche, hizo una señal que la chica no comprendió hasta que notó la mano de su jefe asiéndole por el cogote para colocarla a su derecha en círculo alrededor de la famosa estatua junto al resto de Portavoces.

Se hizo un instante de silencio.

\- ¡Matrona Impía! - exclamó la elfa con tono grave y medido alzando los brazos en dirección a la mujer pétrea - ¡Nosotros, la Mano Negra, te imploramos! ¡Manifiéstate, grandiosa Madre Noche, para que podamos seguir tus pasos!

Tras aquella oración, la terrible presencia de la Madre Noche no tardó mucho en responder a la llamada de sus Hijos y, tras un extraño grito desgarrado de dolor que Tempest tuvo constancia de oír pero sabiendo, al mismo tiempo, que ése grito sólo se había manifestado dentro de su cabeza y no en el mundo real, la estatua de la afable Anciana Afortunada torció su amable rostro en una mueca de dolor, igual que si cobrara vida, y, lentamente, la piedra se retrajo sobre sí misma, empequeñeciendo, encorvando y arrugando a la pétrea mujer y formando cinco figurillas de bebés encogidos en posición fetal a sus pies.

Tempest recordó entonces la imagen recurrente en ambas puertas negras de los dos Santuarios de la Hermandad Oscura en los que había estado y se preguntó vagamente si, más que una leyenda, aquella a la que llamaban Madre Noche no habría sacrificado en vida, efectivamente, a sus cinco hijos en honor a la oscura entidad de Sithis.

El solo pensamiento le revolvió el estómago. Completamente.

Tras aquella extraña transformación de la efigie, revelando a su vez una trampilla a sus pies que sería, muy posiblemente, la entrada al Santuario de la famosa Matrona Impía, los Portavoces, uno a uno, fueron abriendo la trampilla, introduciéndose en ella y descendiendo hasta desaparecer en el interior de aquel lugar del que la joven muchacha imperial sentía manar tal energía negativa que, en una primera instancia, su cuerpo se negó a responder hasta que notó la mano de Lachance volver a asirle la nuca y llevarla derecha a la entrada.

Tempest, paralizada ante la estatua, observó un momento dubitativa a su jefe. ¿Debería entrar? Ella no pertenecía a la Mano Negra... bueno, sí, pero sólo como extensión, no como miembro de pleno derecho como lo eran los Portavoces. Ella en realidad no pintaba nada allí y aquel inusitado secreto, el Santuario de la mismísima Madre Noche, no debería de saberlo.

Pero Lucien Lachance nada dijo, le puso una mano a la espalda y la empujó suavemente hacia delante.

Aquello quería decir que podía entrar.

Tempest alzó la trampilla y una súbita brisa helada vino a traspasarle cada centímetro de piel en su cuerpo. El frío de la muerte, el frío de un sepulcro.

La chica se pasó la lengua por los labios y volvió a mirar a su superior sólo para encontrarse su mirada glacial indicándola que descendiese de una santa vez antes de que perdiera la paciencia.

Tempest suspiró y, escaleras abajo, descendió hacia la oscuridad, en lo profundo.

Una vez dentro y, siempre escondida tras la figura más alta de su Portavoz, la chiquilla quedó en silencio observando, presa de un repentino estado de ansiedad, cómo la acumulación de energías espirituales, brillantes en la oscuridad del sepulcro, se ponían de manifiesto ante los sobrecogidos presentes hasta tomar la forma espectral de una mujer.

La Madre Noche.

Y cuando ésta habló, los viejos muros de la cámara subterránea mortuoria parecieron desdibujarse, como si estuvieran compuestos de simple humo y los vivos allí presentes fueran simples calcos de sus propios cuerpos, sumidos en una realidad paralela al mismísimo Vacío.

\- _"¿Qué significa esta profanación?"_ \- bramó con voz en eco la terrible presencia espectral de la Madre Noche, muy próxima a los restos de su cadáver momificado, que reposaba desde hacía siglos a la vista, sobre una losa de piedra grabada - " _¿Quién ha perturbado mi profundo sueño?"_

Arquen, hasta ahora autoproclamada voz común de los miembros de la Mano Negra allí presentes, contuvo un escalofrío.

\- ¡Amada Madre Noche! - exclamó con, quizás, excesivo énfasis en sus palabras - ¡La más terrible doncella! Te imploramos piedad en estos tiempos de necesidad. La Mano Negra busca tu guía.

Lachance y los otros dos Portavoces asintieron.

\- _"Ah, sí, os estaba esperando."_ – siseó la Madre Noche dentro de las mentes de cada uno de los allí vivos presentes - " _El Oyente se arrodilla ahora ante Sithis, igual que su sucesor. Hay un traidor entre vosotros."_

Tempest le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su superior ante aquella extraña afirmación y Lachance le devolvió la mirada igualmente confuso. O la información llegaba a los muertos con retraso o la Madre Noche aún no lo sabía.

\- El traidor ha muerto, querida Madre. – afirmó Arquen, orgullosa de poder anunciárselo a su Señora - Hemos venido a pedir tu bendición. Consagra a uno de nosotros como tu Oyente para que podamos restaurar la Mano Negra.

Junto con la repentina furia del espectro, las paredes parecieron temblar y disolverse aún más.

\- _"¡Necia!"_ \- exclamó el fantasma - " _¡La Mano Negra sigue mancillada por la traición!"_ \- aseveró - " _¡La restauración no es posible!"_

En aquel instante, distraída de aquella extraña conversación, a Tempest le recorrió un escalofrío repentino por la espina dorsal y, haciendo caso a su repentino sentimiento de alarma, se giró hacia atrás.

Entonces contempló, atónita, cómo el Portavoz imperial, el de mayor edad, sacaba una daga de entre los pliegues de su negra túnica y, en menos de lo que a la joven le pareció un latido, maniobró con ella de forma ágil y precisa hacia delante, cortando el aire, para ir a abrirse paso a través de la nuca del semielfo oscuro con un horrible crujido óseo.

El desgraciado ni siquiera pudo reaccionar para gritar.

La chica contempló boquiabierta la maniobra y no atinó siquiera a articular un solo sonido que saliera de sus labios mientras el cadáver del otro hombre caía muerto hacia delante, en silencio, quedamente, dejando tras de sí una estela de sangre que salpicó el rostro y la túnica del Portavoz tras él.

De tan asustada que estaba, Tempest ni siquiera notó que se había aferrado fuertemente al brazo de Lucien Lachance, alertando por consiguiente del peligro al hombre imperial, que se giró bruscamente en la dirección en la que la chica estaba mirando, aprisionándola los hombros con un brazo a modo de tenaza por si debiera apartarla de la trayectoria de algo.

La mujer altmer también había dado la espalda a la figura espectral de la Madre Noche para contemplar, asimismo, lo que los ojos del Portavoz y su Silenciadora registraban en aquellos instantes.

Ni una sola palabra brotó de sus gargantas. El repentino silencio apuñaló los oídos a todos los presentes y Tempest pudo sentir el galope incesante de su corazón palpitar contra el tenso brazo de su Portavoz.

El rostro del hombre frente a ellos, un rostro salpicado de carmesí, era la faz de la misma impasibilidad hasta que se llevó una mano a la barbilla y, de un suave tirón, se retiró la piel de la cara, como si fuera una simple máscara, para arrojarla prontamente al frío suelo de aquella cripta.

Pero bajo aquel pellejo no había tejido muscular, sino otro rostro, otro rostro embadurnado de sangre seca y trozos de piel muerta.

Tempest miró patidifusa la masa sanguinolenta de carne y pellejo que había sido su anterior cara, y, al pensar sólo un instante en lo que estaba viendo, le entraron arcadas. Por su mente circuló el pensamiento de que aquello no estaba ocurriendo y se esforzó en negarse a sí misma lo que estaba viendo mientras temblaba incontrolablemente y sentía el dolor que la presión del brazo de Lachance le estaba ejerciendo alrededor de los brazos y la caja torácica, tal vez para acallar su patético temblor, tal vez por simple instinto de controlarse a él mismo y a los que tenía cerca.

El otro rostro, el auténtico bajo el pellejo humano del anterior Portavoz, reveló a todos la faz de la demencia, del dolor... de la traición.

\- Comenzaba a cansarme de éste juego. – dijo la voz del rostro oculto tras la máscara con una nota de aburrimiento – La carne comenzaba a pudrirse y me preguntaba cuándo os percataríais del olor. Es una suerte que éste bastardo fuera viejo. La piel flácida sale con mayor facilidad y el hecho de que se arrugue no levanta las sospechas que levantaría un rostro joven y terso. - explicó fríamente mirando fijamente a la diminuta Silenciadora... tan bella como una visión profana a su entender - Lo único las expresiones... cuesta mucho actuar con una cara que no es la tuya. – y en esto soltó una risilla nasal.

Los Portavoces, el imperial y la altmer, le miraron impasibles mientras que la atemorizada chiquilla era toda ojos.

\- Mathieu Bellamont... - murmuró Tempest con un hilo de voz.

\- Ah, sí. Mathieu. Así me llamaba. Ése era yo. – replicó serenamente el aludido esgrimiendo una sonrisa de tijera – Lo fui, muchos años atrás. Probablemente antes de que tú nacieras. Pero ya no lo soy. Yo... me he transformado en otra cosa, en un asesino, ¡el asesino de asesinos nada menos! - y se echó a reír.

Liberando a la chica de su presa, Lucien Lachance desenvainó su espada de plata y su ejemplo fue inmediatamente imitado por Arquen, que esgrimió su cuchillo de frente, con una postura adquirida a fuerza de práctica.

\- Oh, vamos... – se burló el bretón - ¿Silencio nuevamente?, ¿es todo lo que sabéis hacer? Moveros en las sombras, callados... como las cucarachas que sois, que en todos los rincones se meten y todo lo infestan con su asquerosa podredumbre. - desenvainó la espada que llevaba al cinto y se adecuó la postura, listo para el combate – Está bien. Me ha faltado el aliento para, finalmente, teneros a todos, ¡Y VENGAR A MI INOCENTE MADRE DEL HORRENDO CRIMEN DEL QUE LE HICÍSTEIS OBJETO! - gritó repentinamente, haciendo eco en la oquedad de aquella tumba oscura - ¡VEN LACHANCE, HIJO DE PERRA, A TI TE SACARÉ LAS VÍSCERAS PRIMERO!

Y cargó de frente con su mucha rabia contra los Portavoces.

Tempest se quedó a un lado mientras contemplaba el destello de los metales encontrarse en el aire para despedir prácticamente chispas al golpearse los unos con los otros. Bellamont era un rival experimentado que, además de contar con poder predecir cada uno de los movimientos de sus adversarios a fuerza de haberlos estado observando minuciosamente durante años, también poseía ahora una fuerza mayor por la subida increíble de adrenalina que experimentaba en aquellos instantes.

Aprovechó un leve error de cálculo y consiguió tirarle el cuchillo a Arquen, atravesándola el costado derecho con la hoja de hierro, provocando que la mujer cayera al suelo y, en mitad de grandes dolores, se arrastrase a una de las paredes de la cámara subterránea mientras trataba de contenerse con la mano la hemorragia.

Así pues, quedaron dos contendientes midiendo sus aceros: el Hombre Oscuro y el asesino de asesinos.

El primero calculaba, bloqueaba, se desplazaba y embestía con toda su mala sangre recordando aquellas horas de tortura en las que fue poco más que un pedazo de carne, un vulgar cerdo en el matadero siendo sacrificado.

El segundo predecía, desviaba, se escabullía y asestaba estocada tras estocada con un único deseo en mente: cortarle la cabeza a aquel bastardo y clavarla en una pica junto con las de su compañera Portavoz y su encantadora marioneta de verdes cabellos.

La Madre Noche podía esperar, oh, sí, tenía preparado algo muy especial para ella... ¡Porque quemaría su pútrido y momificado cadáver y nadie podría nunca más invocar su nefasta presencia!

Bellamont tiró a por la cabeza de Lachance y éste último logró agacharse con lo que, con el impulso del otro, dispuso de unos pocos segundos que le valieron la victoria cuando empaló al bretón por el estómago desde abajo, le trabó las piernas y lo derribó para sacarle la espada y hundírsela en donde calcularía que tendría el corazón.

El bretón le observó un instante con todo el odio que pudo reunir en sus ojos negros y escupió sangre hasta que dejó de moverse.

Lucien Lachance resopló un instante y, tras volver a sacar la espada del cuerpo, se giró para encuadrar la vista y observar el cadáver de Banus Alor en el suelo un momento hasta que se percató vagamente del rastro de sangre que conducía a una muy herida Arquen, quien luchaba por curarse con sus escasos conocimientos en magia de Restauración.

Tempest, que había permanecido pegada a la pared en todo momento, le miró aliviada hasta que observó con terror cómo una sombra más siniestra que la de su Portavoz se alzaba súbitamente detrás de éste último con la intención de engullirlo.

\- ¡JEFE! - gritó.

Y ni Lucien Lachance se percató del peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ni ella se dio cuenta hasta que sintió el ardor extenderse por su hombro izquierdo de que se había interpuesto en la trayectoria del estilete que iba dirigido hacia su desprevenido superior.

Ella cayó al suelo y el imperial se giró para encarar la faz de orate de Mathieu Bellamont, aún vivo y más que dispuesto a jugar su última carta yendo a por el cuello de Lachance a la desesperada.

Pero el Portavoz le detuvo el brazo en el aire y, siendo físicamente más fuerte en contraste con el bretón, quien además estaba herido y había perdido mucha sangre, le arrebató el estilete, le tiró al suelo y le clavó el arma en el lado derecho del tórax, donde ésta vez sí comenzó a sangrar abundantemente.

El bastardo había tenido el sistema arterial inverso, dextrocardia, por eso su corazón estaba situado en el lado derecho. Algo con lo que incluso la mayoría de sicarios expertos no contarían, ni tan siquiera un galeno experimentado.

Le contempló desangrarse lentamente y, en un momento dado, Bellamont le agarró de la muñeca y le escupió en la cara.

\- Eres un malnacido... Lachance. – susurró el bretón ahogadamente – Y yo... ¡yo te maldigo! – esputó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras la sangre se le metía en los pulmones – Espero que... que todo... cuanto poseas... te sea arrebatado... Todo lo que... te importe... perezca... Y... y que... se te... prive... de todo... cuanto... ames...

No dijo nada más y sus ojos se apagaron para siempre, mecido en el mar de aguas rojas con las que su camino hacia la perdición había estado siempre regado.

Sin embargo marchó feliz, ya que una sonrisa de paz venía a adornarle el rostro, terriblemente envejecido por la amargura y el dolor para alguien que no llegaba a los treinta.

Una sonrisa que parecía seguir escupiéndole en la cara que, finalmente, había ganado. Aquella batalla la había ganado Mathieu Bellamont y no él.

Un leve llanto le hizo volver a la realidad, desprenderse de la mano rígida que aún apresaba su muñeca, y gatear hasta la chica tirada en el suelo. Le dio la vuelta, encogida en posición fetal como estaba, y le observó el rostro un momento para darse cuenta inmediatamente de que algo no andaba bien.

La puñalada no había sido en un punto crítico, por lo que aquella palidez cadavérica, la fiebre repentina y las pupilas dilatadas no le cuadraban.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y le alzó el mentón.

\- Abre la boca. – le ordenó a la muchacha agarrándole la mandíbula con fuerza.

Ella abrió la boca despacio y Lucien confirmó sus sospechas cuando vio la decoloración azul de la lengua.

\- Te han envenenado. – siseó contrariado soltándole la mandíbula y recogiendo a la joven del suelo para cargar con ella en brazos – No te duermas, Silenciadora – ordenó agitándola levemente - ¿Me has oído?

\- Jefe... esto duele mucho... - gimió ella – Duele un huevo...

\- Sigue hablando. – la alentó él – Sigue quejándote pero no te duermas.

Tempest profirió un débil sonido de dolor y el Portavoz imperial, ignorando por completo a su herida compañera altmer, quien había conseguido curarse de una manera más o menos decente hasta que había dejado de sangrar, se plantó con la chica en brazos frente a la etérea Madre Noche que había permanecido impávida al dolor de sus Hijos y a la carnicería que se había desarrollado en su propia tumba.

\- Madre Impía. – se dirigió a ella Lachance con toda la entereza que pudo reunir – Hemos sido descuidados y hemos traído la vergüenza y la traición hasta tu mismo Santuario. – expuso – Por ello ruego tu perdón y seré yo quien rinda cuentas ante tu presencia y ante la de nuestro Padre Terror. – ofreció – Pero antes debo rogarte que me permitas enmendar parte del error que he cometido salvando a ésta criatura. – y miró un momento el rostro de Tempest, cada vez más pálido y sudoroso – Que es Hija tuya y Hermana mía. Me ha salvado la vida y deseo devolverle ése favor.

La forma espectral de la Madre Noche no cambió su hierática expresión.

\- _"Pierde cuidado, querido Hijo."_ – susurró con aquella voz venida de la misma oscuridad y que llenaba la sala funeraria por entero – " _Porque tú has servido a Sithis hasta en lo que pensabas que sería tu último aliento vital. Tú más que nadie eres digno de mi favor. Así pues os transportaré fuera de mi sepulcro; a Arquen al Santuario de Cheydinhal, a ti y a tu Silenciadora a Fuerte Farragut, donde su vida quedará en tus manos."_ \- sentenció - " _Id pues, y regresad a mí los tres cuando hayan cerrado vuestras heridas. Será sólo entonces cuando decida quién ocupará el puesto del Oyente. ¡Ahora marchad!"_

Nada más se dijo y nada más oyó la febril Tempest en los escasos segundos en que se sintió ligera como una pluma y notó cómo la oscuridad les rodeaba a ella y a Lucien Lachance por entero hasta pasar a otro Plano, uno de imágenes rojizas y borrosas, un Plano de difuminados recuerdos en los que a ambos se les amontonaron imágenes del pasado que vinieron a llenar sus cabezas de sombrías memorias.

Lachance recordó las grises calles de Waterfront, muchos años atrás, cuando sus manos en vez de manchadas de sangre se hallaban tiznadas de suciedad.

Tempest evocó aquella niñez extraña, con aquella vida extraña junto a Nela en las calles y lo poco que duró la felicidad de ambas.

Tras aquello, la muchacha perdió el sentido.

* * *

Oscuridad. Oscuridad envolviéndola por doquier en mitad de la inconsciencia.

Suspendida en el aire, con el cabello suelto y desperdigado en todas direcciones. Los anillos, el colgante y los pendientes no estaban. Los zapatos tampoco.

¿Estaba soñando?, ¿o acaso era ésta la realidad, el auténtico Destino Final del Vacío?

Se estaba tan bien… una sensación de plena ingravidez tan cálida… tan suave… si esto era la muerte quería quedarse aquí para siempre, respirando la paz del Eterno Descanso…

Pero no estaba muerta. No. Lo supo en el mismo instante en que sus ojos fueron percibiendo paulatinamente una débil luz, paredes de piedra, una cama… y entonces comenzó a sentir repentinamente una insoportable quemazón en el hombro izquierdo que le hizo gemir lastimosamente como si fuera un cachorro maltratado. Escocía, ardía, picaba… no más, por favor, no más dolor…

Golpes. Pasos haciendo eco. Un tacto húmedo y frío deslizándose por su frente, por su cuello, por su estómago, por sus senos…

Tempest se estremeció sobremanera con aquello, era imprevisto, descarado… delicioso. ¡Ah, qué caricia tan maravillosamente provocadora!, ¡y qué efecto relajante sobre el foco de todo su dolor!

Abrió finalmente los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con el Hombre Oscuro, que le estaba limpiando su herida infectada y el sudor con un paño empapado.

\- Por favor… - imploró la chica con un hilo de voz tratando de tocarle uno de sus hombros con los dedos – Te juro que mataré a Rufio… llevaré su fantasma al Santuario purificado… pero, por favor… no me mates… no soy una traidora, yo… tengo el diario y… ésa cabeza asquerosa… de su mamá asesinada… ponía que Lucien Lachance la asesinó… que soy una ambiciosa, que… que… Oh, por favor, no me toques ahí…

Tempest alzó más los brazos y una mano enguantada le agarró las dos muñecas y se las metió debajo de las mantas.

\- Estás delirando, pajarillo. – le dijo una voz grave, arrastrando las palabras – Deberías hallar reposo de momento en el abrazo de las sombras. Duerme.

Tempest negó con la cabeza y volvió a sacar los brazos de debajo de las mantas y agarró a la figura encapuchada que tenía frente a sí por las mangas de la túnica negra.

\- ¡Pero yo no soy una traidora! – susurró con angustia.

\- Sé que no lo eres. – le respondió la voz de aquel hombre muy suavemente – Ahora duerme.

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en… en tus palabras?

\- Completamente.

Y Tempest sintió su corazón ligero y el sueño llamando a su puerta de nuevo, cada vez con mayor insistencia. Deseaba tanto descansar en penumbra y en silencio… no sentir el dolor… y no pensar.

\- Dormiré… – musitó entrecerrando los ojos y liberando las mangas de la túnica del Hombre Oscuro para posar sus manos blancas sobre las de él enguantadas – Necesito un favor.

\- Sólo has de expresarlo. – replicó él muy pacientemente.

\- Deja que me levante… sólo un momento… - susurró y, antes de que el otro pudiera hacer o decir nada para impedírselo, la chica se incorporó a medias, le echó el brazo del hombro sano al cuello y le besó en los labios.

Fue un beso extraño. Extraño, torpe y con cierto tinte morboso que les mantuvo pegados el uno al otro por espacio de diez largos segundos.

Al separarse, él la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto nadando en lo profundo de sus oscuros ojos castaños.

\- Buenas noches. – dijo ella, sintiendo sus propios ojos muy pesados.

Y, sin más, quitó el brazo de su cuello y cayó a plomo dormida sobre la cama.

Lucien Lachance se quedó de una pieza, permaneciendo clavado en el borde de la cama aún mirando a la chica inconsciente, anonadado. No se lo había esperado. Ni siquiera le cabía en la cabeza que...

De acuerdo, era una tontería, un beso tonto; ni siquiera se había sentido violento o le había disgustado… sencillamente no lo entendía.

¿Lo habría hecho conscientemente?, ¿de verdad una persona que está delirando por efecto del veneno hace cosas así…? Por Sithis, no. Que él ya había visto muchos envenenamientos y sí, de acuerdo, según qué ingredientes se empleen en la elaboración del mismo puede provocar que la gente vea cosas extrañas y haga aspavientos. Pero actuar de una forma tan descarada...

No es que la perspectiva le desagradase, al contrario, esto podría dar un giro sumamente interesante a las cosas, sumamente interesante…

Sí, de acuerdo, ella era una chiquilla, le sacaba a gusto sus dieciocho, diecinueve o incluso veinte años largos… o veintitrés si me apuras, pero bueno, pensándolo un poco, tampoco estaría tan mal tener alguna aventurilla con ella, ¿verdad?

Dejando a un lado la Hermandad, su relación jefe-subordinado y la cadena de favores que habían desarrollado salvándose varias veces el culo el uno al otro… eso, sin contar aquel asunto de los Cuchillas del Imperio y los Portones de Oblivion, y aquella inquietante sombra cerniéndose sobre Tamriel… Ignorando todo eso, ella era joven, era guapa y tenía su puntillo exótico con aquel pelo tan largo de color verde.

Definitivamente, tenía un buen polvo.

Además, ¿a qué hombre sano no se le pone dura cuando tiene la posibilidad de meter a una adolescente en su cama? Son tiernos pájaros con mucha energía, las hormonas por las nubes y con poca cabeza para razonar. Además, si se las maneja como es debido, son las primeras abiertas a innovaciones en el amplio terreno de los preliminares. Morbo en estado puro.

El imperial se puso entonces en pie, dirigió un último vistazo al rostro de la joven y se alejó muy tranquilamente hacia la estantería para tomar un libro y sentarse a leerlo en silencio mientras le daba un último pensamiento a la cuestión.

La tantearía, la acosaría un poquito para ver qué pasaba. El deporte de acorralar era siempre lo más emocionante: marear al pajarillo, ver de qué ala cojea, desconcertarlo, agotarlo, tensar la cuerda hasta que se haga insoportable... se lo iba a pasar bien, muy bien, jugueteando con su inesperada adquisición cuando le diera la gana.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro bajo la capucha negra y no vio la hora de que la chica se recuperara para dar comienzo al juego del ratón y el gato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habréis notado que he calificado a Banus Alor como un semielfo. Si os fijáis bien en el juego, el personaje tiene de todo menos rasgos dunmeri y, para más inri, también está su nombre, imperial a todas luces. Ya en el primer capítulo he mencionado que la raza invasora de los imperiales ha generado mestizajes en Morrowind (y en el resto de provincias) así que, personaje que vea con un nombre o apellido que no corresponden a su raza, personaje mestizo al canto (Lucien mismo es un mestizo).
> 
> Por cierto, el tema de que Mathieu Bellamont se ponga la piel del rostro de Belisarius Arius me lo saqué de "El Silencio de los Corderos". Quería reflejar a Bellamont severamente perturbado pero con cerebro, y Hannibal Lecter es el mejor referente para éstos casos.


	30. "La Voz del Espectro"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 29: _La Voz del Espectro_.**

* * *

\- _Hermanita._

_Silencio._

\- _Hermanita, soy yo._

_La voz... perdida largo tiempo atrás... cálida y suave como una caricia._

_Lágrimas asomaron a los ojos aún cerrados de la joven, ésta vez crecida ante la frágil y pequeña figurilla de la niña khajiit. La niña khajiit de ojos verdes._

_No sabía si aquellas eran lágrimas de felicidad inmensa o... de la tremenda nostalgia henchida de recuerdos que acompañaban a la voz de la delgada infante._

_Dos niñas. Una pequeña y la otra apenas un poco más grande. Separadas por los años y tantos sucesos guardados en la distancia de las memorias..._

_Tempest sonrió, aún con los párpados reposando sobre los ojos, privándolos de toda luz._

\- _Nela..._

\- _Tienes que despertar. Ya has dormido mucho._

_El ceño pálido de la muchacha se frunció levemente._

\- _Pero yo no quiero... estoy muy bien así._

\- _No importa que no quieras. En la superficie siempre hay más luz que bajo el agua. Hay un mundo entero esperando a que abras los ojos, hermanita._

_Tempest negó con la cabeza, tozuda._

\- _No quiero..._

\- _¡No seas cabezota!_

_La chica suspiró._

\- _No quiero irme... aún... - y reprimió un leve sollozo – Te he echado tanto de menos, Nela..._

_Notó entonces los flacos brazos de mullido pelaje de su amiga ceñirse con ternura en torno a sus hombros. El tacto la estremeció._

\- _¿Te duele mucho, hermanita? Ha sido una herida muy fea... pero ya pasó todo, ahora estás a salvo._

_La chiquilla imperial extendió las manos, tratando de palpar con sus dedos la suavidad del pelaje anaranjado de la niña khajiita. Recordaba que su nuca huesuda, su cuello tendinoso y sus orejas puntiagudas solían ser tan tiernos y suavecitos como los de un peluche._

\- _No te vayas... por favor, Nela... te quiero tanto..._

_La otra replicó con un bufido._

\- _Eres tonta. Nunca me fui, siempre he estado ahí, aunque tú no pudieras verme. Una hermana mayor siempre cuida de su hermana pequeña. Nunca te he dejado._

\- _Pero yo no podía oírte..._

\- _No importa. No importa que no me veas, no importa que no me oigas ni notes mi presencia. Incluso si me olvidases, yo siempre estaría ahí contigo._

\- _Yo nunca te he olvidado, Nela..._

\- _Ya lo sé, boba. Y ahora despierta._

_Tempest arrugó la nariz._

\- _Pero..._

\- _¡Nada de "peros"!, ¡no seas vaga!_

\- _¿No puedo quedarme ni un poquitín más?_

_Notó el pequeño suspiro de la niña rozarle el rostro, como el aleteo de un pájaro silencioso._

\- _No, hermanita. Vienen a buscarte._

\- _¿Quién?_

_Silencio._

\- _¿Nela?_

\- _El hombre de negro... le has quitado su cama._

* * *

Pasándose la mano por el cabello, buscando con los dedos por entremedias de los largos mechones oscuros nudos y posibles residuos de suciedad, Lucien Lachance se aclaró la densa melena castaña con un pequeño cuenco de agua limpia y dejó que ésta escurriera cuesta abajo hacia el barreño de madera que había usado para lavarse toda la sangre y suciedad que había acumulado en éste último tiempo.

Al margen de... bueno, lo ocurrido en la granja de Applewatch, no había podido ducharse en casi una semana y aquel paréntesis de relax que había podido disfrutar una vez estuvo seguro de que la vida de la muchacha estaba fuera de peligro y ésta cayera dormida, le sirvió para, además de liberar su mente de estrés, purificar asimismo su cuerpo de todo aquel disparate.

Porque para Lucien, además de considerar que lo que había vivido recientemente había sido una suerte de juego muy peligroso, también lo consideraba un auténtico y absoluto disparate.

No quería darle muchas vueltas a la cuestión, pues la pesadilla había tocado a su fin, pero...

_"Eres un malnacido... Lachance."_

Inmediatamente se sacó aquel recuerdo de la cabeza.

Sithis... tras todo lo ocurrido había aprendido una lección vital muy valiosa a coste de buena parte de su orgullo personal y varias horas de dolor y locura entremezclados.

_Mata a la madre de un muchacho... y la venganza se cebará en el hijo como un cáncer._

Tal vez, en un futuro, sería una historia muy épica para contar a los futuros aspirantes a asesinos.

_La historia de Mathieu Bellamont y la Gran Traición de Cheydinhal._

Pero hoy no. Aquella historia, a día de hoy para Lucien Lachance, era más un recordatorio de su finitud como hombre y como mortal que un relato terrorífico del que presumir desvergonzadamente haber sobrevivido.

El hombre imperial bajó un momento la vista y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el agua rojiza que había en el fondo del barreño, sumamente concentrado en el patrón irregular que las gotas de agua igualmente rojiza precipitaban desde las puntas de su cabello hasta la superficie del líquido, creando ondas.

Se miró las manos un momento y, además de encontrárselas sucias de residuos de sangre coagulada, especialmente bajo las uñas, se percató inconscientemente de la nueva cantidad de trazos blancuzcos que presentaban ahora.

El resto del cuerpo no había quedado mucho mejor: pese al buen trabajo y considerable esfuerzo que el sanador bosmeri del Santuario de Bruma había hecho al repararlo, la piel que lo recubría quedaría erosionada a permanencia con líneas rugosas y más pálidas que el tono natural de la epidermis.

Nada en realidad que no pudiera sobrellevar una vez se habituara a ello, era simplemente el impacto visual que le suponía verse a sí mismo tan lleno de cicatrices de la noche a la mañana.

Ni en todos los años que llevaba de carrera en la Hermandad Oscura había acumulado tal cantidad de marcas de cuchillo como las que lucía ahora. Asumió que, de haber nacido nórdico, aquellas marcas hubieran supuesto para él un orgullo y no algo estéticamente chocante.

Por ello mismo, y sin que sirviera de precedente, optó por tomarse aquello al estilo nórdico y hacer de su horror un trofeo de sus batallas vencidas.

O superadas... tal vez.

En los siguientes diez minutos anduvo lavándose el pelo a conciencia con jabón hasta que consiguió quedar limpio de las costras de sangre y se lo aclaró con agua una última vez antes de recogérselo en su habitual coleta y echarse encima a toda velocidad una túnica negra que tenía de repuesto (la otra que llevaba antes estaba asquerosísima y tendría que lavarla a no mucho tardar) en cuanto oyó a la chica moverse en la cama haciendo ligeros ruidillos de sueño.

La verdad es que, aunque se lo debía, estaba cansado y tenía ganas de dormir y la chiquilla ocupando su cama le dificultaba un poco el proceso de tumbarse en ella... o no.

Riendo para sí a causa de la súbita burrada que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza, el Portavoz imperial se aproximó entonces hacia su convaleciente Silenciadora y la observó estirar tentativamente una mano hacia delante, como queriendo asir algo.

\- Nela... - balbuceó la muchacha, sonriendo como una niña.

Lucien enarcó una ceja y la dejó en su evidentemente buen sueño hasta que la joven despertó y, tras estirarse un momento como un minino perezoso, abrió apenas un poco los ojos azules para quedarse mirando un punto indeterminado en el techo, girar la vista y percatarse de la presencia del Hombre Oscuro a su lado.

\- ¿Está lloviendo? - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Lachance le dio una mirada de no entender.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Que si está lloviendo. – murmuró ella, aún medio dormida – Tienes el pelo mojado, jefe.

El imperial volvió a enarcar una ceja. Qué criatura más extraña... se despertaba en una cama desconocida tras haber sido apuñalada con una hoja envenenada... y lo primero que se le cruzaba por la cabeza era si estaba lloviendo.

\- No. – respondió el hombre con sencillez, sin dar mayores explicaciones. Tras aquello, cambió de tema – Has estado inconsciente casi un día entero, pero no creo que debas levantarte aún, pajarillo. Te convendría seguir reposando hasta que la herida de tu hombro cierre.

Tempest se dirigió una vaga mirada de reojo al hombro izquierdo, extrañada de la ausencia de dolor.

\- ¿Por qué no me duele? - inquirió con un hilillo de voz antes de bostezar.

\- Porque te he sedado. – replicó Lachance tranquilamente – Lo cual debería a su vez hacerte ver el motivo de que tengas sueño. - observó.

Tempest calló entonces un momento, pensativa.

\- ¿Tardará mucho en sanar? - preguntó.

\- Con el preparado regenerador que te he dado y el tratamiento frío de emplasto mixto que te he puesto, no más de dos días. Quizá tres.

Lucien ya había hecho ésta clase de curas antes, más para sí mismo que otra cosa de las veces en que había resultado herido durante una misión, ya que lo suyo era la alquimia, no la canalización de energías místicas.

Porque de lo que se dice magia, en su concepto más puro, Lucien Lachance no tenía ni puñetera idea. Tampoco es que se hubiera molestado mucho en estudiarlo o siquiera intentarlo, así que...

\- ¿Me quedará marca?

\- Es posible.

\- ¿Puedo...?

La chica no atinó a terminar la frase, pues la mano de su superior vino a posarse inmediatamente sobre su boca.

\- Hablas demasiado, querida niña. – la regañó con un tono asombrosamente suavizado para la dinámica habitual que solía usar con ella – No píes y descansa. Duérmete.

La chiquilla refunfuñó bajo la palma de su mano, súbitamente ceñudo su rostro de duende.

Aquel comportamiento rebelde comenzó a mosquear ligeramente a Lucien y él también frunció el entrecejo, de surcos evidentemente más profundos que los de ella.

\- Basta. – la reprendió, ésta vez con menos paciencia – A dormir, he dicho.

Tempest dio un corto resoplido nasal y calló el tiempo suficiente para que la mano enorme de Lachance se retirara de su boca y aprovechara para decir a toda velocidad antes de que se la volviera a tapar:

\- ¿Puedo ir al baño?

Al hombre le dio un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo. Sithis... le estaba escociendo la mano horrores al contenerse de aquella manera el soltarle un guantazo a aquella... renacuaja desobediente y contestona...

\- ¿Qué? - atinó a decir con serias ganas de asirla por el pescuezo. Estaba muy cansado y lo último que quería era a una cría descarada dándole el tostón.

\- Que necesito ir al baño. – replicó Tempest con toda naturalidad – Y es urgente.

Se hizo un embarazoso silencio.

\- Aquí no hay baño. – dijo Lachance finalmente con cierto deje de incomodidad.

Los ojos eléctricos de la joven se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿Cómo que no hay baño?

El Portavoz bufó visiblemente malhumorado. ¿Qué se pensaba la niña de las narices que era aquello?, era un maldito fuerte imperial con instalaciones para lo justo y necesario. Si un soldado tiene ganas de... ir al baño, se va por entre los árboles y asunto arreglado. Incómodo, sí, pero bastante era que Lucien tenía el edificio para él solo...

\- Si tanto te urge... – replicó molesto – … tendrás que salir afuera y apañártelas tú sola.

Ante semejante perspectiva, no sin resoplar, Tempest se incorporó de la cama, se calzó y, notándose el brazo izquierdo hormiguearle entero como si fuera de gelatina, se aproximó a la escalera de mano que daba acceso al árbol hueco del exterior... para darse cuenta al instante de que no había dios que subiera por una escala de cuerda con el cuerpo sedado y un brazo inútil.

Lachance se había situado detrás de ella de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Y bien? - escupió no sin cierta sorna.

La muchacha, molesta, no respondió e hizo un nuevo intento que le llevó a perder el equilibrio y que, de no ser porque el Portavoz la sujetó, le hubiera enviado de culo al suelo.

\- ¡No seas bruta! - exclamó el hombre, cada vez más molesto – Deja de comportarte como una criatura y aguántate.

\- De acuerdo, jefe. – asintió Tempest con determinación – Pero si me meo en tu cama mientras sueño que voy al baño, no es culpa mía, ¿vale?

Punto muerto.

La verdad es que no hubo mucho que pensar y, al cabo de cinco minutos, Lucien Lachance, sintiéndose sumamente ridículo con aquella situación surrealista, acabó trepando por la escalera de mano con su Silenciadora enganchada a sus espaldas igual que un mono.

Una vez llegaron arriba del todo la dejó subir sola hasta el hueco del árbol, no queriendo repetir la situación de aquella vez cuando ambos se quedaron atrapados y acabaron tirados en mitad de la nieve, y, una vez la chica salió de su ángulo de visión internándose en la espesura del bosque para tener algo de privacidad, esperó tamborileando con los dedos sobre la tapa abierta de la trampilla con gesto aburrido.

_Lo que tiene uno que aguantar a éstas alturas..._

Bueno, él se lo había buscado por dejarla hacer lo que le diera la gana y no soltarle un tortazo a mano abierta. Una buena hostia dada a tiempo era mano de santo.

Y lo cierto es que, a partir de aquel mismo instante, nunca antes a Lucien Lachance le dio tantos quebraderos de cabeza el querer meterse bajo las faldas de una mujer.

Nunca.

* * *

Fastidio. A Tempest le suponía un verdadero fastidio el andar esperando con aquel frío de tres pares de narices en plena noche, otra vez, frente a la estatua de la Madre Noche en Bravil.

Un estornudo a su derecha hizo que dejasen de castañearle los dientes momentáneamente.

\- ¡Por Sithis! - oyó que exclamaba su jefe en voz baja - ¡Mataré a ésa desgraciada en cuanto la vea, por llegar tarde!

Vicente Valtieri, al lado de ambos, soportaba el clima estoicamente, sin moverse una pulgada de su rígida postura en pie de brazos cruzados.

Tempest no podía decirlo con seguridad, pero le constaba que, a cada bocanada de aire que inhalaba el vampiro, al exhalarla no se formaba ninguna clase de nube de vapor producto del choque entre el supuesto calor corporal que el hombre _debería_ de tener y el clima de varios grados bajo cero.

¿Estarían realmente no-muertos los vampiros? Y, de ser así, ¿cómo se explicaba que su estatus pudiera ser revertido y que pudieran tener, en casos muy excepcionales, descendencia con mortales? Si estaban muertos deberían ser estériles y no deberían poder "resucitar" de nuevo a la vida como tal por el simple hecho de curarse...

 _Esto es como preguntarse por qué se ponen duras las magdalenas y blandas las galletas al revenirse._ \- pensó Tempest con sorna al tiempo que se frotaba ambos brazos con las manos enfundadas en sendas manoplas de lana – _Joder, si es que yo no sé ni qué hago aquí helándome el culo con ésta gente. Quiero irme a mi casa, quiero irme a mi casa..._

Habían ocurrido muchas cosas a lo largo de aquella última semana desde que su hombro sanara del todo y volviera con Lachance al Santuario de Cheydinhal para informarse de la situación actual en él y averiguar dónde diablos se había metido Arquen.

Tempest se había encontrado con que las cosas habían cambiado mucho últimamente: Vicente era, por así decirlo, el nuevo encargado del Santuario a unos niveles que superaban con creces el radio de acción que ostentase Ocheeva en vida; Toni había pasado a encargarse de distribuir los contratos... y, sorprendentemente, había caras nuevas en la familia.

Una de ellas era la adquisición más reciente que Lucien Lachance, antes del desastre en Applewatch, había reclutado para la Hermandad Oscura: Raynil Dralas, el falso cazador de vampiros dunmer de Bruma que, al tener de superior a un auténtico Nosferatu, se había cuidado muy mucho de comentar su supuesta anterior ocupación.

El resto, para gran sorpresa e indignación de Lachance, eran un khajiit y dos humanos, un hombre imperial y una mujer bretona, que Arquen había reclutado por su cuenta y que había trasladado al Santuario de Cheydinhal como una ofrenda de paz hacia el Portavoz imperial.

Lo más gracioso de todo es que, en el momento de ser transportada la Portavoz altmer al Santuario gracias a la influencia de la Madre Noche, en cuanto se hubo sometido a una sesión de Restauración que M'raaj-Dar le dispensó para curarle la herida del costado, había salido pitando del lugar para, varios días después, mandar a sus nuevos reclutas con una nota en la que daba las instrucciones pertinentes y se excusaba de antemano.

Con todo lo demás, Tempest obtuvo una más que calurosa bienvenida por parte de su amiga Antonietta Marie y ésta se deshizo en preguntas acerca de lo que había sucedido.

Lucien Lachance, por su parte, se encerró varias horas en compañía de Vicente y ambos hablaron largo y tendido acerca de los últimos acontecimientos y de cómo éstos habían afectado a la Hermandad.

Quedando nada menos que tres puestos vacantes para Portavoz de la Mano Negra, Vicente fue uno de los beneficiados de tan singular eventualidad dado su historial y su indiscutible antigüedad, ayudando así a que sus ánimos, irritables en sumo grado desde la fallida Purificación, se apaciguasen un tanto.

Otro de los beneficiados fue un viejo nórdico perteneciente al Santuario de Bruma que llevaba ya unos cuantos años actuando como simple mediador entre la Hermandad Oscura y el Gremio de Ladrones. Se llamaba Fafnir y Tempest ya le conocía de pasada, ya que había actuado de portero aquella vez cuando tuvo que acabar con los invitados a una fiesta _de muerte_ en la señorial Mansión de la _"Niebla en la Cumbre_ " en Skingrad.

Todos éstos acuerdos se mediaron por carta en menos de cuatro días y ya sólo les quedaría buscar al quinto afortunado una vez la Madre Noche eligiera a su nuevo Oyente.

Y así habían llegado hasta aquella misma noche, Valtieri y Lachance habían ido lógicamente juntos desde Cheydinhal y Arquen debería llegar a no mucho tardar en compañía de Fafnir.

La presencia de Tempest allí, por descontado, era todo un misterio. Pero se trataba de la voluntad de la Madre Noche y tratar de discernirla o cuestionarla no era una buena idea.

El espectro la quería presente. Y punto.

Lachance volvió a estornudar y maldijo por enésima vez el nombre de Arquen en voz baja.

El imperial era un hombre de ideas fijas y, como tomase manía a alguien, no había quien le sacara de su empeño. Y ahora, consecuentemente al asunto de Applewatch, le había tomado ojeriza a la alta elfa. Y no habría en todo Nirn bastantes argumentos de peso que pudieran convencerle de lo contrario. La odiaría el resto de su vida y tendría que tragar con su presencia en la Mano Negra, le gustase o no.

Sin embargo Arquen, fiel a su cita con la terrible presencia de su Señora, acabó apareciendo al cabo de un rato convenientemente respaldada por la presencia del alto Fafnir, quien venía, extrañamente, con tres capas de ropa debajo de la pertinente túnica negra de Portavoz de la Mano Negra.

Sí, un nórdico friolero. Para mundo, gente.

Valtieri y la chica les recibieron con un leve gesto de la cabeza. Lachance con uno de sus recurrentes bufidos.

Tras situarse los cinco presentes en círculo ante la estatua, rodeados de la penumbra de la miserable Bravil por doquier ya que nadie había traído ni una triste cerilla para iluminar aquel clandestino encuentro, Arquen, nuevamente oradora en nombre de los Portavoces, invocó por segunda vez la gélida presencia de la Madre Noche con las mismas palabras que Tempest le oyera aquel día en que la traición se revelara desde las mismas raíces de la Hermandad.

Y la Voz del Espectro se hizo eco en las mentes de los congregados.

" _Bienvenidos, queridos Hijos."_ \- siseó el ánima con dicción vibrante - " _Hoy sois cinco. Sin embargo a mi sepulcro sólo pasarán tres. Cinco Niños, tres supervivientes, un Oyente."_

Con el tema de "supervivientes" estaba muy claro quiénes bajarían al sepulcro.

Arquen fue la primera, pues la oscura entidad los quería de uno en uno, y regresó con aspecto de sentirse entre enferma y bastante desconcertada. No comentó nada a nadie y sólo miró un momento a la joven Tempest para indicarle con un gesto de la cabeza que bajara a la cripta.

Tragando saliva en cantidades ingentes, sabiendo ésta vez que debería afrontar al espíritu malévolo ella sola, la chiquilla tomó aire y, abriendo la trampilla, se deslizó escaleras abajo hacia la negrura más absoluta que sus ojos hubieran conocido jamás.

* * *

Sin faroles o antorchas que iluminaran aquel cuadrilátero subterráneo, los pies de la llamada Hija de la Tempestad jamás llegaron a sentir suelo que los sostuviera en mitad de la Nada.

Pese a no poder vislumbrar ni un atisbo siquiera de las paredes y a notar aquella desagradable sensación de ingravidez bajo sus botas, la muchacha esperó sin abrir la boca hasta que el brillo etéreo del fantasma vino a iluminar aquella habitación de piedra sumergida en otra Dimensión más allá de la consciencia de Nirn… y del propio Oblivion.

\- " _Por fin nos encontramos, querida Hija."_ \- fueron las palabras con las que la Matrona Impía recibió a la desconcertada y temerosa Silenciadora _\- "He estado siguiendo tu extraño viaje por la Hermandad Oscura con creciente interés. Mataste al viejo Baenlin, ejecutaste a Adamus Phillida, acechaste a cada miembro de la familia Draconis hasta que el último de ellos encontró la mano extendida de Sithis al otro lado del túnel…"_ \- en esto que dejó escapar una risa grave que provocó que la extraña sensación de ingravidez bajo los pies de la imperial temblara como un suelo inexistente expuesto a un leve seísmo - " _Por no mencionar tu indiscutible dedicación a los miembros de tu oscura familia en Cheydinhal, desoyendo el mandato de tu Portavoz y actuando por instinto... exponiéndote sin dudarlo a la Ira de nuestro Padre Terror en favor de la carne que da consistencia a ésta Organización, tratando de salvar aquello que ya está marcado y comienza a necrosarse… imprudente, sí, pero audaz, Niña de Sithis, muy audaz."_

Tempest tragó saliva, no muy segura de cómo sentirse al respecto. Estaba ante un espectro diabólico, un fantasma que atendía a plegarias de muerte a diario y cuyos torcidos motivos eran el aliento vital para un grupo clandestino de asesinos profesionales… podría estar halagando su trabajo como también podría estar intentando inflar su vanidad para, acto seguido, castigarla por enorgullecerse de haberse pasado los Cinco Principios por el forro de las narices.

De aquella entidad uno no podría estar seguro de nada, salvo que todo lo que dijera siempre estaría encauzado a beneficiarle a _ella_ … sin importarle la cantidad de fieles que hubieran de morir en nombre de su causa.

\- " _Ah... así que juegas a hacerte la estoica, ¿eh?"_ \- desafió a la muchacha al observar el permanente estado de silencio de ésta. Un silencio que nada tenía que ver con adoptar ninguna pos, sino con el miedo que a Tempest le suponía abrir la boca y cagarla pero bien - " _¿Permaneces en silencio incluso cuando te enfrentas a mi terrible presencia? Ciertamente, una actitud muy propia de quien ostenta el título de Silenciadora, que calla y debe obediencia al que habla… muy interesante."_

Tempest contuvo el aire, tentada de decir algo pero, al mismo tiempo, paralizada por el simple hecho de estar hablando con el fantasma de, posiblemente, la mujer más temida, si no del Imperio, al menos sí de todo Cyrodiil.

\- " _Hubiera deseado que, al igual que tú, el resto de mis Hijos callaran y mostrasen el debido respeto que la sinfonía del silencio representa para mi eterna presencia… porque, verás, de haber sido así, hubieran merecido saber la verdad de labios del Oyente, pero Ungolim era débil, débil… y los que le servían, también."_

La muchacha se sobresaltó al oír aquello.

\- ¿Q… qué verdad? - logró vocalizar finalmente.

La etérea Madre Noche le dio una extraña sonrisa de pura complacencia.

\- " _Yo ya conocía las intenciones de Mathieu Bellamont desde que era tan sólo un muchacho, querida Hija."_ \- expuso la malévola entidad tranquilamente - " _Siempre supe de su sed de venganza, de su locura, de su tormento... y podría haber informado a mi Oyente, podría haberle alertado del peligro y dejar que siguiera con su apacible vida, dejando discurrir las arenas del tiempo en la Hermandad Oscura, manteniendo a mis incompetentes Hijos arropados en las alas de una madre que no permite que los polluelos abandonen nunca el nido… pero ésa no es la voluntad de Sithis, y la voluntad del Pavoroso Padre también es la mía. Y yo no recompenso la ineptitud."_

Tempest se quedó un instante el blanco, incapaz de digerir lo que acababa de oír.

 _O sea… que todo éste tiempo… ¡te has estado riendo de nosotros! ¡Hija de puta!_ \- pensó tan indignada como rabiosa al tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo ya no inhumano, lo siguiente, por contenerse y no soltar la animalada de turno.

Era tan repugnante… tan odioso y retorcido… No sólo trabajaban para un… puto fiambre momificado que les encargaba asesinar a personas siguiendo un rollo religioso tétrico y cansino para dar miedo, no importándole en lo más mínimo si un subordinado la espichaba durante un contrato; sino que, además, sabía información vital que no compartía con nadie, dejando que la Organización se fuera a la mierda sólo porque se le metía en la chola que la gente _debería_ tener poderes de adivinación y saber dónde acechaba el peligro.

_Claro, porque como eso de leer la mente es tan común entre la gente de a pie, no te jode…_

Pero qué… zorra.

La Madre Noche siempre había sido una entidad enigmática, rodeada de misterio y esoterismo. Sus designios, dentro de lo incomprensibles y oscuros que eran, llevaban siempre una meta fija, un perfeccionamiento de la consciencia de los asesinos, un saber estar, saber contenerse y obedecer para liberar luego ésa tensión de la manera más salvaje en el momento en que se les presentaba la oportunidad de matar.

Era una madre que no admitía fallos, dudas o pereza entre sus Hijos, pues su pensamiento, tal y como lo había sido en vida, seguía siendo que, entre cortacuellos, primaba la ley del más fuerte, del más listo, del que menos escrúpulos tenía.

La rígida dinámica de los Cinco Principios era eficaz y aplicable para tener al rebaño controlado, pero eso no quería decir, ni mucho menos, que la Madre Noche hubiera sido en vida una mujer muy amiga de las normas.

Las normas servían para mantener el precario equilibrio de una sociedad. Pero sólo aquellos que rompían esas reglas cuando lo consideraban conveniente eran los que realmente sobrevivían.

Y el espectro valoraba tanto la sumisión, la disciplina y la obediencia como el saber pensar por uno mismo.

Los cinco reunidos en torno a su sepulcro, por separado, tenían cualidades que les hacían buenos candidatos al poder… pero también poseían debilidades mortales que siempre les situaría un escalafón de mando por debajo.

Fafnir era eficaz, calmado y preciso… pero carecía de ambición. No tardaría en aburrirse y sucumbir a su propia despreocupación.

Valtieri era mucho más feroz de lo que su aparente calma exterior pretendía reflejar y tenía madera de líder… pero se respetaba más a sí mismo que al Pavoroso Padre. Su extremo aprecio hacia la propia vida por encima de la de los demás Hijos de Sithis le hacía déspota, mal pastor para tan inestable rebaño.

Así pues, de los tres supervivientes a la reciente traición, al espectro le interesaban todos y ninguno.

Arquen era diligente, ordenada, salvaje en sus crímenes y muy concienciada en su papel de Portavoz al servicio de quienquiera que llevase las riendas de la Organización.

Y ése era precisamente su problema, que no sabía pensar como una líder. Tenía las cualidades, pero no el espíritu. Con el tiempo quizás maduraría… pero entretanto, su lugar no era el del Oyente.

En cuanto a los dos restantes…

\- Ya veo... pues no entiendo nada… cada vez entiendo menos toda ésta basura y el por qué tienen que ir así las cosas. - murmuró la muchacha de verdes cabellos ausentemente hasta que alzó la vista, con evidente cansancio en la mirada, y enfocó al espectro completamente a desgana - Perdóneme si soy grosera, Señora, pero están todos ustedes francamente locos.

La chica. Huidiza, precavida, silenciosa, de temperamento rebelde y temerosa de la oscuridad. Una verdadera joya en bruto. Un excelente material sobre el que comenzar a trabajar.

Sin embargo...

El resentimiento, la incapacidad para agachar la cabeza y obedecer, la negativa a disfrutar del poder sobre la vida y la muerte... a la Madre Noche le bastó un segundo de sondeo en el alma de la muchacha para concluir lo que ya por instinto sabía desde que la viera esconderse tras las vestiduras de su superior la primera vez que bajara a la cripta: la chica era cobarde.

No cobarde en el sentido de temer enfrentarse a otros, sino a sí misma.

Y la Matrona Impía lo demostró con creces en el momento en que decidió tentarla.

\- ¡Eh, eh, eh!, ¡un momento! – exclamó Tempest repentinamente alarmada mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de pánico a la figura espectral de la Madre Noche - ¿Qué está diciendo?, ¿yo?, ¿Oyente? Pero qué dice… - en esto meneó la cabeza y suspiró – Mire, usted lo sabe todo ¿no?, pues entonces sabrá de sobras lo mío y lo que pienso de la Hermandad Oscura y de todo esto.

La Madre Noche sonrió.

\- _"En efecto, lo sé."_ – asintió el espíritu – " _Sé que no disfrutas derramando la sangre, que no veneras nuestros dogmas y que, lejos de confortarte, el Vacío sólo te produce terror y desasosiego."_ – en esto que hizo un leve gesto con su mano transparente y fijó sus pupilas espectrales vacías en los ojos eléctricos de la joven imperial – " _Pero también sé otras cosas, querida Hija, muchas otras cosas. Sé de tus temores, de tus batallas contra los Señores Daedra, de tu amor ferviente hacia tu Emperador, de tu orgullo como Hermana de los Cuchillas del Imperio, de tus ansias ocultas por demostrar que eres digna. Incluso podría hablarte de tus recuerdos… de tu joven amiga asesinada."_

\- ¡No se atreva a meter a Ne'Quinla en esto! – exclamó Tempest, furiosa - ¡No lo entiendo!, ¡no entiendo qué quiere de mí ni por qué debería yo de ocuparme de la dirección de la Hermandad! ¿Acaso no lo ve?, ¿no se da cuenta de que me negaría a entregar todos ésos contratos?, ¿de que prefiero ser yo quien dé muertes compasivas a ésas personas? – dijo con verdadera angustia – Prefiero mancharme yo las manos de sangre… sabiendo que una minoría no sufrirá por mi mano. Jamás podré entregar sentencias de muerte a otros, me niego a hacerlo. No puedo ser su Oyente, Señora.

\- _"Veo que guardas aún muchos resquicios de ésa moral absurda que la sociedad parece haber implantado en ti, retoño del temporal."_

\- ¡Es Hija de la Tempestad! – exclamó Tempest ya harta de aquella conversación. No quería cambiar, no cambiaría de opinión. Ella no era una distribuidora de sentencias. Jamás. - ¡Maldita sea!, ¿por qué no nombra Oyente a Lucien Lachance?, ¡le puedo asegurar que haría el trabajo infinitamente mejor que yo! ¡Ése hombre VIVE por todo esto!, ¡es un maldito carnicero sádico que ha estado a punto de palmarla por usted! Recompénsele a él y a mí déjeme como estoy, le seré de mucha más utilidad así, créame.

La Madre Noche sonrió brevemente. Lo sabía.

La chica no había pasado la prueba.

\- _"¿Es ése pues tu deseo?"_ – preguntó, sabiendo de sobras la respuesta que vendría a continuación - " _¿Prefieres seguir ensuciándote las manos bajo las órdenes de Lachance?, ¿aún a pesar de tus prejuicios, de tu lucha interior y de tus encontradas emociones?"_

\- Sí.

La vaporosa figura fantasmal de la temida Novia de Sithis comenzó a disolverse ante sus ojos como un jirón de niebla, lentamente.

\- _"Regresa pues a tu puesto, Silenciadora. ¡Y hazlo sin añadir nada más!"_ \- tronó la voz en eco de la muerta dentro de su cabeza - _"Sea tu voluntad de permanecer en el silencio eterno, pues por tu propia mano has empuñado la aguja que te coserá los labios... para siempre."_

Y, una vez Tempest se dio la vuelta, tanteando a ciegas para no pegarse el leñazo padre dentro de aquella tumba, subió la escalera de mano y emergió a la luz de las estrellas. Y nunca antes el brillo de éstas le pareció más claro que en aquel momento, pues la constelación de " _El Ritual"_ parecía refulgir aquella fría noche con más fuerza que nunca.

Sin embargo, y aunque la muchacha no supiera identificarla, también se adivinaba claramente aquella noche el frío fulgor céreo de " _La Sombra"_ en todo su esplendor.

Dos signos elegidos. Dos destinatarios. Uno escogido y el otro maldito.

Lucien Lachance, por su parte, bajó la vista de la bóveda celeste, inhaló aire y lo soltó lentamente formando una densa nube de vaho blanco frente a su rostro ceñudo. La expresión de su Silenciadora no le decía nada de nada.

\- Creo que te toca a ti, jefe. - repuso la muchacha con extraordinaria sencillez.

No dándole un segundo pensamiento a nada que en aquellos instantes pudiera estar ocupando su siempre activa mente, Lucien se aproximó a paso lento a la estatua, abrió la trampilla y segundos después desapareció en la penumbra del subsuelo.

Nadie habló y Tempest apenas si llegó a cruzar la mirada un par de veces con Vicente cuando, al cabo de poco, la encapuchada figura de Lachance resurgió de las profundidades esgrimiendo una perversa sonrisa mezcla de satisfacción, mezcla de peligroso disfrute.

Captando inmediatamente aquello, los Portavoces y la Silenciadora se aproximaron a él con el interrogante adornando sus rostros en la umbría nocturna.

\- ¿Lachance? - inquirió Vicente con voz neutra, su rostro frío e inexpresivo como el de una máscara.

\- La Madre Noche acaba de hacer su elección, Hermanos. - anunció el aludido con cierto orgullo grandilocuente - Y es su voluntad que, a partir de ahora, sea _yo_ quien lleve a la Hermandad a buen puerto.

Se hizo un momento de profundo silencio.

El vampiro entonces mostró un instante los colmillos en un gesto que oscilaba entre la amenaza y la sonrisa.

\- Mis más sinceras felicitaciones… mi Oyente.

* * *

Martin Septim no había sido a lo largo de su vida lo que se dice una persona de emociones violentas.

Las experimentaba, como todo el mundo, sólo que tenía hecho el hábito, desde muy joven, a guardárselas para él solo y mostrar siempre una sonrisa como contrapartida.

Sólo una vez se dejó llevar por ésa clase de emociones. Sólo una vez.

Y no le reportó nada bueno.

Martin de niño había sido un muchacho más bien tímido, no muy espabilado y con inclinaciones filosóficas en nada acordes con el ambiente de pueblo en el que había crecido. Los demás chavales le consideraban aburrido y solían obviarle la mayor parte del tiempo.

Nunca le pegaron o se burlaron de él, sencillamente para ellos no existía.

Ése fue, mayormente, el motivo de que a los dieciséis años, y más por falta de metas en su vida que por otra cosa que, siguiendo por inercia los apremios de la por aquel entonces sacerdotisa encargada de la Capilla de Akatosh en Kvatch, Oleta, decidió… o más bien dejó que ella decidiera, que se le preparase para ordenarle sacerdote de Akatosh.

La guarda roja llevaba conociendo a Martin desde niño, ya que la granja de su padre adoptivo no había estado a más de media hora de distancia de la ciudad, y veía al chico como un alma cándida, inteligente, amable y piadoso, facetas indiscutiblemente adecuadas para un sacerdote.

Lo que la buena señora no vio, o se negó a ver, fue la indecisión del chico, aún un adolescente, y la pasmosa falta de experiencia de éste en el mundo real.

Martin siempre había deseado secretamente ser como los demás chicos, más abierto, más decidido, más… impulsivo.

Por eso, un año después de andar de novicio y habiendo aprendido los rudimentos más básicos en magia de Restauración con Oleta, se armó de valor y le pidió a la mujer que le permitiera profundizar más en la magia de sanación entrando a formar parte del Gremio de Magos.

La buena mujer, si bien remisa al principio, acabó cediendo finalmente a la demanda del manso muchacho y le permitió estudiar magia siempre y cuando ello no supusiera desatender las labores de la capilla y continuara, asimismo, con sus estudios de los Divinos, imprescindibles para cualquier futuro sacerdote.

En el Gremio de Magos Martin conoció a mucha gente interesante, gente con las mismas inquietudes que él, gente con la que halló comodidad, amistad y un increíble nivel de complicidad.

Acabó excelentemente integrado en un pequeño grupo de estudiantes, casi todos más o menos de su edad, y su vida dio un giro completo de trescientos sesenta grados. De verse solo se vio aceptado, comprendido, querido… y eso le hizo comenzar a plantearse preguntas acerca de su futuro.

Su padre adoptivo y Oleta habían estado encantados con el camino de sacerdocio al que el joven se había plegado… pero en la mente de Martin comenzó a gestarse la sutil diferencia entre lo que quieren los demás y lo que desea uno mismo.

Sin embargo, y pese a todo, a los dieciocho años acabó ordenado sacerdote, cumpliendo de éste modo las expectativas que sus benefactores habían depositado en él.

Sin embargo, Martin no era feliz.

Poco a poco, sus compañeros de Gremio comenzaron a marcharse a la Ciudad Imperial para seguir sus estudios en la Universidad Arcana y él, atado como estaba a los deberes y responsabilidades de un sacerdote en la Capilla de Akatosh, volvió a quedarse solo.

Aquella situación acabó superándole y entró en un silencioso estado de furia interna que, al cabo de dos meses, explotó de la peor manera.

Discutió con Oleta. Le dijo muchas cosas y le reprochó otras tantas, tratando de comunicar su mucha frustración y su estado de permanente descontento con su actual estatus.

Pero la sacerdotisa simplemente le restó importancia a su "drama", le dijo que era lógico que acabase así, que un sacerdote jamás está solo pues los Divinos siempre estarían a su lado en sus momentos de mayor necesidad y que, por encima de todo, aquel era un camino que ÉL había decidido por cuenta propia.

Al terminar le había impuesto una suerte de "penitencia" de rezar en el altar de la capilla para pedir al dios dragón por paciencia y paz interior.

Y Martin lo intentó, vaya si lo intentó… pero no podía con su rabia ni con la soledad a la que parecía estar destinado el resto de su vida.

Por eso mismo, tras otra acalorada discusión con la guarda roja de inusitada brevedad, hizo el petate y se marchó a la Ciudad Imperial aduciendo que dejaba la vida monacal para ser lo que él _quisiera_ ser, y no lo que _debiera_ ser.

En los tres años siguientes no volvió a pisar Kvatch por miedo y vergüenza a posibles represalias por parte del clero local, para quienes había supuesto un ultraje y una deshonra su marcha.

Pero, sobre todo, temía enfrentar a Oleta.

La mujer, pese a todo, le había tratado siempre como a un hijo y la mirada de tristeza y desencanto que ésta le había dirigido al anunciar que se iba sólo contribuía a empeorar las cosas. La había defraudado, a ella y a su padre.

No tenía el valor suficiente ni siquiera para volver y pedir perdón.

Era un crío, un crío irresponsable e inmaduro con ganas de vivir su juventud y disfrutarla al máximo. Y aquello, pese a darle un sinfín de alegrías y goce en el camino, le salió muy caro.

Al comenzar sus estudios avanzados en la Universidad, sus amigos y colegas estudiantes comenzaron a meter las narices en tesis daédricas y otras yerbas de carácter peligroso con las que, en el proceso, arrastraron a Martin consigo hasta formar una especie de hermandad secreta de estudiantes que compartían conocimientos no muy recomendables para mentes impresionables, hacían debates filosóficos y, finalmente, ponían a prueba todo lo aprendido.

Las ganas de experimentar en la escuela de Conjuración y de probar cosas nuevas les llevaron al estudio de los Príncipes Daédricos y con ello, consecuentemente, hasta el Santuario de Sanguine.

Martin contaba por aquel entonces veintitrés años y el invocar precisamente al Príncipe Daédrico del Libertinaje, la Gula, la Embriaguez y las Costumbres Relajadas, Patrón de los Pecadores, fue para él una experiencia nueva, osada… y muy gratificante.

Él y sus compañeros empezaron acatando una serie de misiones, a cada cual más extraña, desternillante y surrealista que el Daedra les iba encomendando cada vez que lo invocaban.

Parecía algo completamente inofensivo y Martin se lo pasaba tan bien…

Pero los designios de un demonio son oscuros desde un principio, y Sanguine no era la excepción; acabó utilizando a los jóvenes aprendices de magos no sólo para su propio entretenimiento, sino para corromperles y desligarles de su mera curiosidad científica a que tomaran otro camino… más sombrío.

Comenzó tentándoles, les concedió el bastón mágico de la _Rosa de Sanguine_ tras las mencionadas misiones chorras a las que les envió y les hizo partícipes de las ceremonias que daban lugar en su honor en el bosque.

Las susodichas "ceremonias" no eran otra cosa que fiestas salvajes donde todo valía, desde ponerte de alcohol hasta el culo hasta drogarte o acostarte con todos los hombres y mujeres que te diera la real gana… como si te lo querías hacer con una cabra. Todas las fantasías, anhelos, fetiches y perversiones allí estaban permitidos.

Martin, cegado por la promesa de placer inmediato, sucumbió a la oferta del Daedra y descubrió su masculinidad de un modo tan increíble como monstruoso: allí bebía lo que quería, decía lo que pensaba, se desnudaba cuando le daba la real gana y se acostaba con todas las mujeres que se le ponían a tiro.

Con el tiempo pensó que, dentro de lo que cabe, tuvo una suerte increíble de no haber pillado una venérea o algo peor debido al alto índice de promiscuidad exacerbada que allí daba lugar.

Con el paso de los meses se hizo habitual de aquellas fiestas y sólo aparecía por la Universidad Arcana para dormir la mona, comer y fingir que estudiaba por un corto período de tiempo para cada semana, fiel a su cita, regresar a los brazos de Sanguine y de su muy nutrida tropa de seguidores adeptos y adictos al placer. Y así estuvo dos años enteros de su vida.

Durante aquel período de tiempo su padre adoptivo murió, y Martin, tan obnubilado y metido como estaba en los rituales daédricos, ni siquiera se presentó en su entierro.

Más tarde se sentiría un miserable por no haber ido a dar su último adiós al hombre que le había querido, cuidado y educado desde que tenía uso de razón.

Pero no durante su afiliación con el Daedra, pues la doble cara de la moneda de Sanguine es la absoluta prioridad del cuerpo por encima del raciocinio y los sentimientos.

Ser seguidor de Sanguine era un constante no pensar, una entrega completa al ego, a las sensaciones. A tal punto llegaba éste malsano vicio que, cuando Martin no se hallaba sumergido en él, no podía dejar de pensar en ello y en la imperiosa _necesidad_ que su cuerpo experimentaba ante la ausencia de las sensaciones. Como el drogadicto que sufre el síndrome de abstinencia si no se le suministra la dosis a la que su organismo está acostumbrado.

Y Martin cada vez _necesitaba_ más.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, el grupo de seguidores del Daedra, entre los que se encontraban sus compañeros de Universidad, comenzaron a perder la cabeza.

El ansia colectiva por el placer cada vez era más desmesurada y así fue como comenzaron a aceptar a cualquiera fuera del círculo de adoradores de Sanguine y seguidores habituales.

Dentro de la locura reinante allí, el grupo de adoradores seguían la dinámica de que, en cuanto hubiera mal rollo, se expulsaba automáticamente a cualquiera que provocase allí disturbios, intentase forzar a otra persona a hacer algo que no quería o atentase contra la vida de los demás.

Así pues, para tener mayor variedad donde elegir, se volvieron permisivos en exceso.

Por eso empezaron los problemas.

Parejas celosas de infieles, padres ultrajados de hijos menores de edad... ladrones, maltratadores... ex-convictos, chiflados, criminales, asesinos... como el muchacho de la túnica negra.

Y eso no fue lo peor.

Lo peor vino con lo que se entendía que sería la apoteosis de todo aquel que busca el placer como máxima en su vida: la manifestación física del propio Sanguine en Nirn.

Según los compañeros de estudios de Martin, cada Príncipe Daédrico tenía un día al año en el que podía atraerse su presencia hasta el Plano mortal.

Las criaturas daédricas de por sí solas son seres sujetos a las leyes de su Plano, el Oblivion, y su intrusión en Mundus ha de estar mediada por el deseo auténtico de uno o varios mortales de invocarlas y permitirles, a su vez, que atraviesen las barreras entre ambos Planos.

Al menos ésas eran las bases de la escuela de Conjuración.

Y en el caso de un Príncipe, éste podía o no responder a ése llamado. Martin ya lo tenía más que comprobado, pues algunas veces Sanguine había decidido ignorar las plegarias de sus más acérrimos seguidores. Era un Daedra y los Daedra no tenían la misma noción del concepto "gratitud" que un mortal.

Así pues, un 16 de Amanecer, Martin y sus compañeros ligaron la presencia de Sanguine al Plano de Nirn mediante la posesión física de uno de ellos que prestó su cuerpo como receptáculo para la esencia sobrenatural del demonio.

Y fue el error más grande que pudieron haber cometido nunca.

Sanguine no sólo incitó a sus seguidores a la fiesta y a pasarlo bien, sino a desatar sus más perversos y oscuros instintos primitivos los unos contra los otros como medio de homenajear su presencia entre mortales.

La gente enloqueció.

Hubo mucha sangre, muchos muertos. Hombres y mujeres se abalanzaban los unos contra los otros para matarse entre ellos, vejarse, devorarse como fieras... y mucha gente que al cabo de la jornada, horrorizados por sus actos, terminaron recurriendo al suicidio como salida más honorable a las atrocidades que allí se habían cometido.

Martin contempló aquella monstruosidad de principio a fin como testigo mudo, asido a la _Rosa de Sanguine_ como si la vida le fuera en ello, escondido a salvo, petrificado por el miedo y el horror.

Y fue en aquel momento en que, una vez terminada aquella orgía sangrienta y con apenas media docena de supervivientes dispersos, desnudos y medio locos vagando sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, Sanguine, aún en posesión del cuerpo mortal prestado, se había girado hacia Martin y le había contemplado brevemente con los ojos cubiertos de una capa opaca oscura y venosa, sonriendo.

_"Ha sido divertido, ¿verdad chaval? Chiquillos locuelos... qué gran bienvenida para el viejo Sanguine, ¿eh?"_

Martin nunca había podido olvidar el miedo cerval que le supuso descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de un Señor Daedra y, una vez el demonio abandonó el Plano mortal, se encontró a sí mismo haciendo astillas el báculo daédrico y gritando como un poseso en mitad del bosque hasta desgañitarse.

Tras aquello, traumatizado y súbitamente lúcido, Martin regresó a Kvatch por vez primera en tres años desaseado y sin afeitar para arrodillarse inmediatamente ante el altar de Akatosh y suplicar perdón.

Perdón por sus pecados, perdón por su orgullo y estupidez... perdón por su flagrante traición a aquellos que le habían dado todo y a quienes pagó con tan miserable moneda.

Oleta estaba de viaje asistiendo a un enfermo de un pueblo vecino y, cuando llegó al día siguiente, encontró a un muy desmejorado Martin durmiendo en el suelo en posición fetal frente al altar. El novicio al que había dejado a cargo de la capilla no se había atrevido a echarlo por miedo a que estuviera mal de la cabeza y montase un numerito si siquiera le tocaba.

La mujer, aliviada de tener al imperial otra vez consigo, lo acogió, lo alimentó y le dejó descansar todo lo que necesitase, como una madre cuyo hijo perdido regresa al hogar.

Una vez recuperó las fuerzas tras varios días metido en cama, Martin le contó todo, sin obviar ningún detalle, por muy desagradable o escabroso que fuera, y Oleta le escuchó en silencio sin un solo reproche, sin una sola mirada de asco o reprobación. La mujer entendía lo que le estaba contando.

Tras aquello, Martin se quedó en la capilla y comenzó a ayudar en las tareas cotidianas, desde barrer y sacarle brillo a los altares hasta ayudar a Oleta con sus deberes cotidianos de sanación y alfabetización de los niños de las clases menos pudientes.

Redescubrió poco a poco el confort de la sencillez y la paz que una simple sonrisa de agradecimiento podía traer consigo.

Había madurado.

Y por eso mismo precisamente fue que decidió renovar sus votos y volver al sacerdocio, ésta vez con absoluta determinación de estar haciendo lo correcto, lo que le gustaba y, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, la única manera de hallar el camino para la redención por sus pecados.

Y así habían transcurrido los años desde entonces, arropando al que tenía frío, consolando al afligido, alimentando al hambriento, sanando al herido, dando esperanza al que no la tenía... y había sido gratificante.

Y Martin, agradecido, había tenido fe en la voluntad divina... hasta aquel día fatal en que las puertas del Oblivion se abrieron frente a la mismísima ciudad.

Cuando sucedió lo de Kvatch había perdido los papeles momentáneamente ante la perspectiva de haber sido la causa de la invasión a la ciudad... pero luego había vuelto a calmarse con el único objetivo de ayudar a aquella chiquilla de pelo verde que se había metido de cabeza al Infierno y les había ayudado a deshacerse de la invasión.

Y todo éste tiempo, pese a ser trasladado a un lugar desconocido perdido en las montañas nevadas de Bruma, perseguido por unos cultistas fanáticos, aislado de la sociedad y reconocido como el hijo bastardo de un Emperador asesinado... aún así... había tratado de mantener la compostura.

Pero ahora...

\- Señor Martin... - la mirada, mezcla de asombro y nerviosismo, de la mujer Cuchilla Caroline le dejó con los nervios pendientes de un hilo – Está aquí... Tempest ha vuelto.

La garganta se le hizo un nudo a Martin, la boca se le secó y notó cómo comenzaba a sudar frío en cuanto la muchacha, la DESAPARECIDA DURANTE UN JODIDO MES muchacha de pelo verde entró en la Gran Sala del Templo Soberano de las Nubes, trayendo el frío del exterior consigo, a paso inquieto para detenerse frente a él con una mirada azul de duda.

\- ¿Martin? - dijo en un susurro, casi con timidez.

El hombre experimentó entonces una suerte de bomba explosiva de emociones en menos de una milésima de segundo: quiso levantarse y arrearla un guantazo sin mediar palabra, por no haber tenido noticias de ella antes y haberle preocupado.

Quiso echarla a patadas de la sala, por haberle preocupado.

Quiso gritarla, insultarla y llamarla de todo menos guapa, por haberle preocupado.

Quiso que la tierra se la tragara allí mismo y no tuviera que volver a verla nunca más, por haberle preocupado.

Quiso... quiso...

\- E... escucha, Martin yo...

Pero no tuvo tiempo de añadir nada más, pues el sacerdote se le echó encima como una pantera... para asfixiarla en un abrazo que la levantó casi un palmo del suelo.

La chica se quedó un momento en silencio, tomada por sorpresa, hasta que notó cómo el cuerpo entero del hombre temblaba contra el de ella de rabia para, inmediatamente, oírle sollozar contra su hombro. Sus lágrimas le empaparon el cuello de la túnica gris.

\- Perdóname, Martin... - murmuró Tempest con un profundo remordimiento corroyéndole las entrañas a la par que sentía cómo sus ojos, también, se hallaban llenos de lágrimas sin caer.

\- ¡Imbécil! - replicó el otro con la voz amortiguada sin soltarla.

\- No pude venir antes...

\- ¡Imbécil!

\- Perdóname, por favor...

\- ¡Imbécil!

Tempest le devolvió el abrazo como buenamente pudo, ya que la presa del sacerdote era de hierro y no le dejaba lo que se dice mucha libertad de movimiento.

\- Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho... - repitió la chica en voz baja como si recitase un _mantra_ mientras dejaba correr las lágrimas libremente por sus mejillas, avergonzada por haber traído a una de las personas que más quería tanto pesar de golpe – Lo siento mucho...

¡Decía que lo sentía! ¡La muy sinvergüenza le decía que lo sentía!

Tantas noches en vela por ver si llegaban noticias suyas, temiendo la posibilidad de que se la regresasen cadáver... un mes entero rezando por que los dioses le dieran alguna señal de su paradero, desquiciado de los nervios... pensando que podría haber encontrado, finalmente, la muerte dentro de uno de aquellos horribles Portones...

¡Por Akatosh, Talos y todo el panteón divino, pero qué imbécil era!

No quiso soltarla por nada del mundo y Tempest tampoco quiso que la soltara.

Por lo tanto permanecieron así, suspendidos en el tiempo, temerosos de los dioses y de los demonios del otro mundo, aliviados de encontrarse en mitad de aquel silencio que había mediado entre ambos en el último tiempo.

Dos almas que chocan de pleno en la inmensidad, dos mentes unidas en medio de la tormenta, dos amigos que vuelven a encontrarse.

Y a la distancia, apoyado contra el canto de la puerta principal y sumido en sus sombras habituales, el Hombre Oscuro observó aquella estampa con los ojos entornados y de brazos cruzados, dividido entre lo patética que le parecía la situación y la sensación de calidez ajena que le sugería.

Porque él siempre había observado a los demás preocuparse unos de otros, desarrollar lazos afectivos, abrazarse, llorar de alegría.

Pero aquello siempre había sido un cuadro que contemplar, no en el que participar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poner a Tempest como Oyente me parecía una equivocación muy grande, de modo que ¿quién mejor para hacer el papel que el aún vivito y coleando Lucien?
> 
> A partir de ahora, siempre y cuando la situación lo favorezca, meteré frasecillas aquí y allá del Asesino Espectral (el fantasma de Lachance en Skyrim) ya que la famosa Traición de Cheydinhal ha tenido lugar.


	31. "Dudosos progresos"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 30: _Dudosos progresos_.**

* * *

La definición por excelencia de la palabra _"Progreso"_ en cualquier diccionario tamriélico de la lengua vernácula imperial (no confundir con los dialectos provincianos de las regiones ajenas al Imperio, pues los matices del lenguaje son cuantiosos y las raíces pueden no ser las mismas a causa de la presencia de otros idiomas como la lengua khajiita o argoniana), se buscase donde se buscase, siempre era el mismo:

_" **Progreso:** cambio que experimenta una persona, una cosa o una situación a un estado mejor, más avanzado o más desarrollado._

_1._ _m. Avance hacia delante._

 _2._ _Mejora, adelanto, en especial referido al adelanto cultural y técnico de una sociedad."_

Tempest últimamente tenía las narices metidas de pleno en su recientemente adquirido diccionario de bolsillo y suponía para ella un pasatiempo la mar de entretenido buscar palabras y definiciones con objeto no sólo de ampliar su vocabulario, sino de entender determinadas parrafadas que _cierta gente_ soltaba alegremente sin ton ni son bien surtidas de léxico, si bien culto, retorcido de narices y poco usual entre la gente de a pie.

\- ¿Qué haces? Deja ése libro y agárrate con las dos manos. De lo contrario, debido a tu usual torpeza, acabarás resbalándote de la silla de montar, te caerás y al final me veo llevándote a un galeno y pagando la factura de los huesos que, consecuentemente, te fractures.

Gente como el jefe.

 _Toma castaña con el palabro de turno: galeno._ \- pensó la chiquilla, muy emocionada de tener otra palabra que buscar.

_" **Galeno:**_

_1._ _m. col. Médico."_

Tempest enarcó una ceja.

_Coloquial, ¿eh? Seguro que no lo utiliza ni San Pito Pato._

Coloquial sería hace siglos, no te joroba… cuando Vicente debía de ser un crío o por ahí… vamos, allá por el Jurásico.

Los viejos y sus viejas palabras pasadas de moda.

La mayoría de la gente no solía hablar así, salvo los elfos que, al vivir de media varios cientos de años, seguían empleando resquicios del anticuado vocabulario de la época en la que nacieron.

La sociedad humana, al ser menos longeva, tendía a evolucionar socialmente más deprisa, por lo que la lengua vernácula instaurada por el régimen imperial no paraba de modificarse con el paso de las décadas a un ritmo, si bien normal para los humanos, terriblemente desconcertante para los _mer_ , quienes estaban acostumbrados a unos cambios más a largo plazo.

Tempest supuso que con los vampiros debía de ocurrir tres cuartas de lo mismo: al ser inmortales se quedaban estancados en los usos y costumbres de la época en la que fueron convertidos y el ciclo vital de los mortales los desconcertaba.

Vale, sí, a Vicente se le podía "excusar" de lo anticuado de sus maneras… pero es que lo del jefe ya era el colmo.

El colmo de la pesadez, el colmo de la repelencia, el colmo del pijoteo que se traía encima usando palabritas caprichosas, el colmo de…

En un instante, Shadowmere, el demonio que pasaba por yegua sobre el que ambos cabalgaban en aquel momento, sorteó una enorme piedra de un salto igual que si fuese una enorme cabra montesa y Tempest, con el impulso, acabó básicamente comiéndose el hombro de Lachance en cuanto su cuerpo se desplazó hacia delante y se arreó como consecuencia un buen testerazo contra las espaldas del hombre, más duras que un canto rodado.

\- Ouch… - se quejó la muchacha frunciendo los labios y pasándose la lengua por las encías para calmar el dolor - Qué daño…

El imperial sentado delante de ella carraspeó en voz lo suficientemente audible como para que la chica se olvidara del dolor para, inmediatamente, dirigirle a la nuca encapuchada una mirada interrogante.

Lachance giró un momento la cabeza y miró fijamente a la joven.

\- ¿Te importa? - preguntó bruscamente señalando con los ojos de ave rapaz los brazos de ella - No es que desprecie la iniciativa, pero éste no es el momento ni el lugar para éstas cosas, me parece.

Confusa, la joven bajó un momento la vista para percatarse, helada, de que, con la sacudida, sus manos se habían desplazado de la cintura del hombre para acabar una asiéndole la pechera de la túnica como si quisiera arrancársela de un tirón y la otra… pues un poco más abajo del estómago, en un lugar no precisamente ideado para agarrarse de una persona.

Tempest apartó las manos rápidamente como si le hubiera dado la corriente y las situó donde deberían estar y de donde NO deberían haberse movido. Guardó inmediatamente el diccionario en su bolsa de viaje para evitar otra "complicación" de semejante calibre.

Con todo que agradeció que Lachance hubiera girado la cabeza nuevamente para mirar al frente y seguir dirigiendo su montura, ya que tenía la más absoluta certeza de que los calores se le acababan de subir a la cara como si la hubieran arreado una buena bofetada a mano abierta.

Aquello de compartir caballo, si bien práctico dada la velocidad del animal en sí, era un absoluto rollo macabeo. Ella hubiera preferido irse solita en su unicornio y dejar al oscuro jinete con su oscura montura trotar bien lejos de ella para dejarla respirar a gusto y que pudiera buscar con calma y por cuenta propia la Ermita daédrica de las narices donde obtener el artefacto de las narices que Martin, a lo largo de su tediosa traducción del infame Mysterium Xarxes, había descubierto que necesitaban para llevar a cabo una suerte de ritual que les abriría una Puerta Dimensional al Plano de Oblivion donde Mankar Camoran se había ocultado, con el Amuleto de Reyes en su poder, de los ojos de los Agentes del Imperio.

Todo había sido muy rápido, sin muchas explicaciones y con poco tiempo de por medio. Tempest se resentía ya que hubiera deseado compartir más tiempo con Martin y quedarse a dormir en el Templo Soberano de la Nubes... pero entre la presión meteprisas de Jauffre, quien le instó a partir de inmediato; y la tétrica figura del jefe, que se bastaba solo con su mera presencia para llenar una habitación entera y cargarla de tensión... la chica no había tenido en realidad muchas opciones al respecto.

De todos modos Tempest no tenía muy claro el papel que un artefacto daédrico (un objeto al azar, casi siempre un arma, escogido por un demonio del Oblivion para depositar parte de su maligno poder en él), podría desempeñar en la creación de una puerta a otra Dimensión; pero si Martin decía que había que conseguir un trasto de ésos, ella lo conseguiría.

O al menos trataría de conseguirlo.

Tempest de santuarios daédricos entendía más bien poco y el tema de que éstos, para más inri, estuvieran generalmente escondidos en puntos del mapa a tomar por saco de cualquier núcleo urbano a consecuencia de lo mal vistos que estaban ésa clase de cultos entre la gente de a pie… dificultaba un poco las cosas, la verdad.

La mayoría de los respetables ciudadanos del Imperio eran reacios a hablar, o incluso especular, acerca de las posibles localizaciones de éstas Ermitas clandestinas. Nadie sabía nada y todo el mundo se desentendía del asunto mostrándose muchas veces hasta ofendidos de que alguien tuviera la osadía de sacar a colación un tema de tal controversia tan alegremente.

Tempest todavía se acordaba cuando tuvo el fatal desatino (y la mala suerte) de ir a preguntar precisamente a la meapilas por excelencia más famosa de toda la provincia imperial: Alessia Ottus.

La susodicha señora Ottus, tocaya de la canonizada reina del primer Imperio Cyrodiílico de la Historia y guerrera en pos de la causa contra la opresión esclavista de los Ayleids, era una cuarentona imperial de clase burguesa cuya fama se extendía a lo largo y ancho de la provincia a causa de la triste aportación literaria que suponían sus cansinas "Guías de las Ciudades de Cyrodiil", un tedioso compendio que, bajo la fachada de ayuda al viajero, se escondían (bueno, no, saltaban a la vista como las chispas de una fragua) una cantidad pasmosa de opiniones racistas, fanático-religiosas y ultra conservadoras plagadas de una serie de observaciones acerca de ciertos ciudadanos que rayaban en el cotilleo.

La tipa vivía en el Distrito de la Plaza de Talos en la Ciudad Imperial (hecho del cual se jactaba descaradamente en cada maldito tomo) y allí mismo había sido donde había abordado a Tempest el día anterior para comentarle acerca de su cabello: quería saber si era natural o se lo había teñido con algún "infame potingue de ésos que se fabrican con el único propósito de inflar la vanidad de las jovencitas".

Tempest, si bien un tanto desconcertada por aquel brusco comienzo, se había puesto a conversar con la mujer tranquilamente, explicando la condición natural de su cabello señalando que tenía las cejas y las pestañas del mismo color.

Ayer, al abandonar a toda velocidad el Templo Soberano de las Nubes, al jefe se le había metido en la mollera ir derechos a la Ciudad Imperial para, mientras ella averiguaba por ahí si había alguien que supiera algo acerca de Ermitas daédricas, él abordar ciertos "asuntos pendientes" con cierto número de personas non-gratas a la Causa Imperial de la recuperación del Amuleto de Reyes. Y la muchacha no tenía mucha idea de a la clase de personas que uno preguntaría acerca de los Señores Daedra.

Su primera opción había sido la Universidad Arcana, pero allí lo único que había era mucho docto en la materia a nivel académico, no a nivel práctico. Los magos podían hablar horas enteras acerca de Azura, Meridia o Boethia entre otros y no tener ni puñetera idea de dónde se celebraban ritos prohibidos en su honor.

Tras aquello decidió probar suerte con los mendigos poniéndose la Cogulla de Nocturnal (la cual, por cierto, seguía obrando en su posesión a la espera de poder sacársela de encima a la primera de cambio) a fin de imponer cierto respeto simulando ser el Zorro Gris y que éstos no intentasen exigir un pago a cambio de su información como era su uso y costumbre.

Y nada, ninguno sabía nada. Ni de las Ermitas ni de gente sospechosa de adorar a tales demonios.

Así pues, sin muchas opciones al respecto, comenzó a preguntar un poco al azar por las tabernas, tenderetes, tiendas de artículos mágicos y/o esotéricos...

Y así, mareando la perdiz de un lado a otro, acabó en la Plaza de Talos abordada por Alessia Ottus, cuyo nombre en una primera instancia, pese a sonarle, no había logrado ubicar.

La individua iba de santa por la vida, con una moral incluso más férrea que la del propio Hieronymus Lex, hablando constantemente de la bondad infinita de los Nueve Divinos y el constante pecado en el que la sociedad mortal se hallaba sumida.

Le enumeró a Tempest los Siete Pecados Capitales que, según ella, una jovencita pura y digna debía tratar de eludir a toda costa: la Gula, identificada con el comportamiento goloso hacia el chocolate y los dulces de algunas niñas que parecían nunca tener suficiente con la sana y agradable comida de una familia humilde y devota.

La Pereza, identificada con las muchachas que se levantaban tarde y que no querían herir sus lindas manitas trabajando como mujeres honradas.

La Avaricia, identificada con muchas féminas al atesorar joyas y otros bienes deshonestamente ganados por medio de malas artes, muchas veces a consecuencia de hacer que hombres de voluntad débil y bolsillo acaudalado les hicieran "regalitos" a cambio de ciertos "favores especiales".

La Envidia, mal de chiquillas que deseaban poseer los bienes ajenos y los maridos de otras mujeres honestas.

La Soberbia, grave falta de muchas jóvenes que, en su ignorancia, se creían más sabias, buenas y justas que sus mayores y faltaban a éstos al respeto haciendo lo que mejor les viniera en gana.

La Ira, de chicas maleducadas y sin control ni ley que aplacara de dos buenos cachetes ése mal genio que tan feo hacía en una mujer.

Y la Lujuria, oh, la Lujuria... vicio repugnante donde los hubiera en el que muchas adolescentes caían irremisiblemente en desgracia, dejándose tentar por ésas bestias libidinosas que eran los hombres, regalándoles alegremente el preciado don de la honra sin haber jurado antes votos matrimoniales.

Y, tras todo aquel sermón interminable acerca de la moral y la decencia, Tempest se encontró con dos cosas: primera, que era una pecadora compulsiva. Segunda, que no comprendía a ésta mujer quien, además de ser sorprendentemente misógina, se había casado pese a la evidente repugnancia que demostraba hacia los hombres.

Con todo que, entre pitos y flautas, la tipa había acabado arrastrándola hasta el Templo de Talos para que pidiera perdón por sus pecados en cuanto a la muchacha se le ocurrió la fatal idea de sacar a colación el tema de los santuarios daédricos.

Lucien Lachance la encontró una hora después arrodillada en una de las bancadas del templo, terriblemente asustada y empequeñecida, con la Ottus como una profetisa loca casi gritándole que alejase su sendero de las tentaciones terrenales y que se entregase en cuerpo y alma a Los Nueve.

Metiéndose de por medio en la situación cual saeta, Lachance se había interpuesto entre ambas féminas asiendo bruscamente del codo a la chiquilla para ponerla en pie y poder salir los dos pitando de allí.

Porque Lucien ya conocía de sobras a Alessia Ottus. Y hubiera deseado no haberla conocido nunca.

\- Jefe... - le había dicho la chiquilla imperial con expresión obnubilada en cuanto la asió del brazo, medio ida de la realidad.

\- Nos vamos. Ahora. – había ordenado él rápidamente, rezando a Sithis por que la mujer no le reconociera con la capucha puesta.

Sin embargo Alessia Ottus, para su mucha desgracia, tenía una memoria muy lúcida... y una vista muy aguda.

\- Ah, señor Lachance. – había dicho ésta con un desagradable tonillo de superioridad mientras sonreía ampliamente - ¿Finalmente ha cambiado de opinión?, ¿ha venido a embeberse de la luz bendita de los Nueve Divinos, alabados sean, para seguir la senda del hombre recto dejando de lado sus nefastos instintos animales? De ser así, yo le guiaré muy gustosamente por el camino hacia la redención de sus pecados.

Y, ante aquellas palabras, Lucien Lachance había sentido un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal de arriba abajo.

\- Me temo que hoy no tengo el ánimo muy puro, señora Ottus. – le había contestado con una falsa sonrisa, sumamente forzada dada la repelencia que aquella individua le inspiraba, tratando al mismo tiempo de reprimir sus muchas ganas de soltarle alguna soez – Quizás otro día... en otra vida.

La Ottus entonces le había dado una mirada terriblemente contrariada.

\- El hombre no se purga de su vileza si continúa negando su falta. – decía la santurrona aquella dándole una mirada de absoluta desaprobación a la mano enguantada del hombre asiendo del codo a la muchacha que, con tanto celo, estaba tratando de instruir en la pureza y en la bondad – Y usted, señor Lachance, es a todas luces un pecador que continúa tropezando con la misma piedra. – había añadido asiendo la mano libre de la muchacha y tirando de ella para sí – No le escuches, hijita, no escuches a éste lobo con piel de cordero.

Lachance, sin perder su forzada sonrisa, había tirado discretamente a su vez del brazo de su Silenciadora. Quería salir del alcance de aquella víbora lo antes posible.

\- Déjeme que me tropiece con lo que mejor me parezca, señora Ottus. – había replicado, mordaz – Y rece a sus Nueve Divinos por que, durante mi tropiezo, la piedra y yo nos lo pasemos muy, muy bien.

\- ¡Soberbio! - había graznado la mujer, furiosa, sin soltar a la chica y volviendo a pegar otro tirón de ella - ¡Hereje!

\- Por favor, señora, sus cumplidos me abruman. – había sonreído Lachance desvergonzadamente, haciendo un gesto de sobreactuado bochorno cargado de melodramatismo – No soy digno de tanta atención por su parte.

\- ¡Vanidoso!

\- Entiéndalo señora Ottus: lo nuestro no puede ser. ¿Qué diría su marido si la viera en mi compañía? Ponga a un lado sus necesidades como mujer y piense como una buena, devota y fiel esposa.

\- ¡Libidinoso!, ¡procaz!, ¡truhán!

\- Oh, me parte el corazón verla en éste estado por mi causa, querida.

\- ¡Insolente!, ¡cínico!, ¡caradura!, ¡desvergonzado!

Lucien, a toda aquella ridícula situación, estaba en todo momento pendiente de la presa que la Ottus tenía hecha sobre la chiquilla. Esperaba poder cabrearla tanto que ésta, en mitad de sus berridos, aflojase.

Tempest por su parte miraba alternadamente a los dos adultos, asustada, notando dolor en ambos brazos ya que, por un lado, la mujer le tenía bien hincados los dedos en la muñeca y, por el otro, el jefe estaba tirando de ella con una fuerza bruta tal que creía que, de un momento a otro, le dislocaría el brazo entero.

\- ¿Por qué no se va a su casa a tomarse una tila? - continuó el hombre, volviendo a la carga - Le ayudará a calmarse y ver con perspectiva que su encaprichamiento por mi humilde persona es sólo consecuencia de algún desajuste hormonal a causa del cansancio que supone meterse en cada posada de cada ciudad que visita para cerciorarse de si los dueños y los clientes de las susodichas se hallan en comunión con la llamada _"Fe Verdadera"_. - expresó con voz dramática, fingiendo falsa simpatía – Muchos considerarían su dedicación digna de una chismosa friegasuelos que espía a sus vecinos a través del visillo de su ventana, pero creo que yo podría darle una definición mucho más... adecuada a su estatus.

Alessia Ottus estalló en aquel instante.

\- ¡GROSERO! - bramó a voz en cuello soltando a Tempest para alzar los puños y, muy posiblemente, ir derecha hacia Lachance con la clara intención de cruzarle la cara de un bofetón - ¡¿Cómo se atreve, patán más que patán?! ¡SINVERGÜENZA!

Y Lucien, viendo la oportunidad en aquel momento, pegó un tirón de la asustada muchacha atrayéndola hacia sí y la empujó hacia la salida del templo.

\- ¡Corre! - le siseó en el oído a toda velocidad al tiempo que él se disponía a poner pies en polvorosa también - ¡Corre por tu vida!

Y ambos, esquivando la furia estridente de aquella fanática chiflada, salieron esprintando del edificio como almas que lleva el Diablo. Y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al Distrito de los Jardines Élficos donde, en uno de los huecos en penumbra entre los bloques de edificios, se dejaron caer resollando contra una de las paredes en silencio para recuperar el aliento.

La tarde estaba ya muy avanzada y se había hecho rápidamente de noche.

Tempest, alucinada por el extraño imprevisto que acababa de acaecerles a ella y a su superior, se sentó en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas y temblando a causa de la adrenalina y del miedo que le había causado la tal Alessia Ottus.

El imperial a su lado no se encontraba mucho mejor.

\- ¡Sithis bendito! - jadeó Lachance con voz ahogada dándole una mirada de espanto a la joven - ¡¿Dónde te metes?! ¡¿Qué hacías en compañía de ésa loca de atar?!

La joven le devolvió la misma mirada de susto.

\- Me... me abordó en la calle y... le... le pregunté lo de las Ermitas...

Lucien la observó con aire de desmayo.

\- ¡Dulce Madre! - exclamó - ¡La Ottus! ¡De todas las personas que pueblan ésta maldita ciudad fuiste a preguntar _precisamente_ a la Ottus!, ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan majadera?!

Tempest le lanzó una furibunda mirada de ofensa.

 _Venga, palabro del Año Catapúm para buscar: majadera._ \- pensó indignada - _Y de fijo que no es nada halagüeño._

Como siempre muy ella. Muy Tempest.

El hombre a su lado bufó visiblemente contrariado.

\- Sithis, qué ganas tengo de que alguien rece a la Madre Noche y ésta me anuncie que quieren a ésa individua criando malvas. – farfulló masajeándose las sienes con los dedos en movimientos circulares – Porque, de lo contrario, creo que un día de éstos me hartaré, acabaré desempolvando el arco y las flechas y jugaré al tiro al blanco con ella y el resto de su condenada familia.

Tempest nada tuvo que objetar a ése comentario. Pensaba exactamente igual.

\- ¿De qué la conocías, jefe? - preguntó por simple curiosidad.

Lucien frunció el ceño. Todavía se acordaba del día en que Alessia Ottus vino a cruzar su camino con el suyo: fue allí, en la Ciudad Imperial, era de noche, acababa de ligar con una encantadora bosmer rubia y se lo estaban pasando muy bien pegándose el lote a oscuras contra uno de los muros del Templo de Talos cuando, salida de la nada como una silenciosa ladrona, Alessia Ottus vino a darles un sermón a voz en cuello acerca del fornicio y la indecencia.

A la rubia le puso mal cuerpo y a él le cortó el rollo, quitándole todas las ganas que pudiera haber tenido aquella noche de sexo salvaje con una elfa.

El nuevo Oyente sacudió la cabeza para librarse de tan desagradables memorias.

\- No te importa. – replicó secamente a la pregunta de su subordinada y añadió – Vayámonos de aquí a meternos en cualquier posada medianamente limpia. Necesito quitarme cierto mal sabor de la boca.

Tempest nada objetó y siguió medio grogui los pasos de Lachance en línea recta hasta la posada de _"El Rey y la Reina"_ donde, una jarra de cerveza tras otra, a Lucien le volvió el brillo maligno a los ojos y a ella el color en las mejillas.

Con todo que acabó bastante borracha, la verdad.

De hecho Lucien se la tuvo que llevar a cuestas escaleras arriba del local, ya que había pedido una habitación para pasar la noche.

\- Ay, jefe... ¡hic! - hipó la chiquilla asiéndose con fuerza a las espaldas del hombre con una sonrisa boba y la lengua pastosa – Quítate esssha capusssha tan fea... ¡hic!, que paressshesh shacado de un cuento de brujasssh...

\- Dado que estás completamente ebria, pajarillo, creo que, por ésta vez, ignoraré ése desafortunado comentario tuyo. - expresó el Hombre Oscuro en tono velado, no teniendo muy claro de si sentirse motivado o incómodo con la chica a sus espaldas refregándose contra su cuello en plan minino mimoso.

Tempest se echó a reír tontamente.

\- En sssherio... ¡hic!, estásssh másssh guapo shin capusssha, jefe... ¡hic!

\- No digas necedades, niña. Duérmete y deja de soplarme en el oído, apestas a alcohol.

\- Tú también shoplasssh a vecesssh en el oído, jefe...

\- Lo que tú digas.

Con todo que, entre risas, Tempest había acabado sobre una de las dos camas de la habitación que habían alquilado haciendo la croqueta y carcajeándose a todo pulmón.

Lucien, por su parte, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada de su correspondiente cama para no oírla, se había dado la vuelta para tratar de conciliar el sueño cuando, inesperadamente, le cayó encima la túnica gris de la chica quien, muy alegremente, se estaba deshaciendo de la ropa que llevaba puesta.

El imperial se giró alucinado y no dijo ni mu mientras ella se afanaba en desabrochar las hebillas del conjunto de la Armadura Etérea que llevaba siempre debajo de la túnica.

\- Assshco de armadura... - refunfuñaba la chiquilla con las mejillas hinchadas coloreadas de un rosa intenso - ¿Quién duerme con armadura...? ¡Hic! Hassshe calor... voy a dormir en bragasssh...

Y allí, delante de las narices del Oyente, como si éste no existiera, se desnudó a lo tonto hasta quedarse en ropa interior, sonreír satisfecha y meterse bajo las mantas de la cama para, segundos más tarde, caer a plomo dormida.

Lucien Lachance se quedó un buen rato mirando la cama vecina hasta que se percató de que la chica estaba totalmente sopas.

Mejor por un lado, ya que así evitaría la tentación de aprovecharse del estado de ebriedad de la muchacha metiéndose entre las sábanas con ella.

Pero, por otra parte... le iba a costar mucho conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

* * *

Dos horas habían transcurrido desde el incidente a caballo y Tempest rumiaba pensativamente el tema de haberse levantado aquella misma mañana en ropa interior.

El jefe no había querido comentar nada al respecto y todavía se seguía preguntando si se habría quitado ella la ropa o...

La verdad, cada vez que lo pensaba le entraba algo así como un amago de resaca. Se habían levantado los dos muy tarde y bastante hechos puré.

Ella con dolor de cabeza y Lachance con cara de no haber dormido lo que se dice mucho.

Akatosh, no debió de haber bebido tanto...

\- Ey, jefe... - dijo al cabo de un rato, aburrida de tanto paisaje nevado y notando inconscientemente que hacía ya un buen trecho que habían abandonado la carretera principal del Camino Dorado para girar poco a poco dirección Norte - ¿Adónde se supone que estamos yendo?

El hombre se tensó apenas un instante bajo los brazos de ella.

\- A conseguir ése dichoso cacharro daédrico que tu amigo el cura necesita para abrir una puerta al Paraíso de Camoran. – explicó brevemente sin disimular la mucha aversión que el asunto le producía.

Tempest alzó las cejas honestamente sorprendida.

\- ¿Vamos a ir a una Ermita daédrica? - preguntó.

\- Eso es.

\- ¿Sabes dónde encontrarlas?

\- Una al menos sí. – bufó Lachance – Y, en lo que al resto respecta, ni ganas de conocer sus respectivos paraderos. Esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto, pero en vista de que, al parecer, la población dunmer de la Ciudad Imperial ha dejado _repentinamente_ de admitir rendir culto a Azura - recalcó - No están las cosas precisamente para ponerse a desdeñar una más que posible oportunidad de hacernos con un artefacto.

Tempest rumió un instante aquella extraña información pensativamente.

\- ¿A qué Príncipe invocaremos? - inquirió con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo.

\- A Sanguine.

La muchacha casi se atragantó al oír aquello.

\- ¿S-Sanguine? - preguntó alucinada - ¿El Patrón de los Pecadores?

\- El mismo.

Con los azules ojos eléctricos como platos, la joven lo pensó un instante y le pareció hasta gracioso.

\- Vaya, jefe... - dijo la chiquilla divertida al tiempo que dejaba escapar una risita de chufla – La Ermita de Sanguine... no sabía que te fueran ésos rollos.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices, pajarillo. – le advirtió Lachance con voz peligrosa – Ésa poco adecuada observación roza en la falta de respeto hacia mi persona, es decir: tu Oyente. Y, a tal efecto, no me lo pensaré dos veces en hacerte bajar de Shadowmere, buscarme una vara y dispensarte una dolorosa y bien merecida azotaina por tu insolencia.

La chica rodó los ojos discretamente.

 _Sentido del humor: cero patatero._ \- pensó Tempest encogiéndose de hombros – _Bueno, al menos has pasado de amenazarme con atarme a la silla del demonio equino éste a querer azotarme. Diría que eso un progreso sustancial... supongo._

Ya sabía lo que significaba la palabra _"Sustancial"_ , había tenido que buscarla en el diccionario aquella misma mañana para situarla en el contexto del desayuno y el olor a fritanga que éste desprendía del espetón de la posada. Habían desayunado carne y huevos fritos, colesterol a punta pala en estado puro.

Por lo tanto, la cantidad de grasa que ambos se habían metido para el cuerpo había sido _sustancial_... considerable, significativa, notable... y toda ésa cantidad de sinónimos que venían en el dichoso librito para que la gente no se repitiera con los adjetivos a lo largo de una conversación y bla, bla, blá...

La joven inhaló una bocanada de aire helado y la soltó parsimoniosamente dejando tras ellos una estela de vaho conforme las veloces zancas de Shadowmere iban dejando atrás terreno pedregoso.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas por mi osada presunción, mi Oyente. – soltó de repente tras haber formulado la frase muy cuidadosamente en su cabeza varias veces antes de decirla.

Supuso que, con aquello, el tipo vería que se estaba esforzando por no parecer tan irrespetuosa (de hecho, ésa no era ni de lejos su intención) y estaba aprendiendo algo de vocabulario formal.

Sin embargo, para su mucho desconcierto, erró nuevamente.

\- Sin duda te habrás devanado los sesos para articular eso que acabas de decir, ¿me equivoco? - repuso Lachance con un profundo tono de desagrado. Oírla hablar así le había dado, inconscientemente, bastante repelús – Me temo que ha sonado... muy forzado, pajarillo. Quizás te convendría abordar la diplomacia desde otra perspectiva.

La muchacha, desde atrás, suspiró fastidiada.

\- Jolín, jefe... – bufó malhumorada – Sólo pretendía ser educada.

\- Bien, pues con ése "jolín" todas tus buenas pretensiones se te quedan en agua de borrajas, querida niña. - repuso el imperial con fingido tono neutro.

\- ¡Jefe! - exclamó la otra, picada.

Lucien se guardó una sonrisa maliciosa. La chica había vuelto a su dinámica habitual de bocazas y eso, definitivamente, le quedaba mucho más natural que intentar aparentar una educación y una finura que no poseía en absoluto.

Pero eso no le quitaría las ganas de querer molestarla.

Por eso, a lo largo del trecho que les quedaba para llegar a su destino, anduvieron discutiendo. Lachance se lo pasó pipa sacándole los colores a la chica ante el menor descuido y la otra anduvo encantada de la vida cuando tuvo la oportunidad de devolver el golpe soltando borricadas que hacían sangrar los oídos de su muy tiquismiquis superior.

Un rato después, la infame Ermita de Sanguine se abrió paso ante los ojos de ambos.

Se trataba de un lugar de encuentro al aire libre, en un claro del bosque donde, sorprendentemente, el clima helado presente en el resto de la provincia parecía no existir, como si la influencia del Daedra en aquel sitio le hiciera sombra a la invasión de Mehrunes Dagon en Nirn.

Rodeada de bancadas de oración similares a las de una iglesia, la estatua de piedra del Patrón de los Pecadores se alzaba en toda su magnificencia: posiblemente de tres o cuatro metros de alto, Sanguine se hallaba representado en lo alto de un pedestal como un demonio de orejas puntiagudas, cornudo y obeso, vestido con una suerte de toga que le tapaba las vergüenzas y poco más. Apoyaba el pie derecho sobre la representación de una calavera humana en señal de triunfo mientras que sostenía en la mano una jarra de cerveza como si celebrara de un modo grotesco su supremacía sobre la carne mortal que en hueso se hallaba abocada a terminar.

Trocando el gesto de la diversión que le había proporcionado incordiar a su joven Silenciadora en uno de absoluta repelencia por lo que tenía delante, Lucien Lachance no disimuló su aversión cuando se apeó de su sobrenatural yegua sombría y ayudó a su vez a la muchacha de cabellos verdes a bajar.

Los fieles congregados en torno a la estatua de piedra aparentemente no eran muchos y, en realidad, ninguno de ellos se encontraba orando precisamente.

Tempest, alucinada en una primera instancia, advirtió que los presentes, además de estar cada uno en distintos grados de achispamiento producto del alcohol y otras toxinas menos saludables, también andaban a la zaga de tontear los unos con los otros como adolescentes ebrios de hormonas.

La chica enrojeció al ver a dos hombres besarse apasionadamente sentados en una de las bancadas y Lucien optó por, sencillamente, exagerar su mueca de asco.

\- Jefe, ¿qué demonios es esto? - preguntó la muchacha en apenas un susurro.

\- Son seguidores de Sanguine, viven única y exclusivamente para entregarse a las sensaciones y a los placeres efímeros. – le explicó brevemente Lachance con idéntica voz baja – Digamos que están tan acostumbrados y tan entregados al disfrute físico que son incapaces de centrarse en otra cosa que no sean ellos mismos. Por ése motivo, como habrás observado, no sienten pudor ni vergüenza, no tienen oficio ni beneficio, no le hacen ascos a casi nada y pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo holgazaneando. - dijo señalando a los felices beodos con un gesto de la cabeza - No te molestes en hablar con ellos, son bastante incapaces de hilar más de tres frases seguidas de conversación.

Tempest le dirigió entonces una mirada interrogante.

Y Lucien no contestó a ésa muda pregunta escrita en los ojos de la chica. No quería acordarse de aquel contrato en el que tuvo que infiltrarse en uno de los fiestorreos en honor a Sanguine para cargarse a un par de muchachas que habían tenido la mala ocurrencia de rechazar a sus respectivos prometidos para fugarse juntas y asistir a las celebraciones daédricas.

Por aquel entonces le había parecido divertido, claro. Era un chaval y ver a tanta gente montándoselo en mitad del bosque le había resultado de lo más estimulante y chistoso.

Y además se lo había pasado bien antes de eliminar a sus dos objetivos. El contrato, gustándote ver correr la sangre y teniendo cierta edad, tenía su encanto y su misterio.

Sin embargo con el pasar de los años, no teniendo muy claro si a consecuencia de haber madurado o estar empezando a hacerse viejo, Lucien se había replanteado la clase de trabajitos desempeñados a lo largo de su trayectoria como asesino profesional a sueldo que repetiría y los que no volvería a aceptar ni aun estando muy necesitado de dinero.

Y aquel contrato distante de su juventud entre los sectarios de Sanguine entraba dentro de ésta última categoría: nunca más verse de nuevo involucrado en rituales daédricos mientras trabajaba.

La repelencia del hombre imperial hacia los Príncipes del Oblivion le venía dada, quizás, a causa de sus muchos años de experiencia tratando de manera más o menos directa con fanáticos y cultistas que la gente de a pie quería ver colgados del cuello por una soga.

Había tratado con _demasiados_ chalados, había leído _demasiado_ acerca de temas controvertidos y se había ido forjando la opinión con el tiempo de que ninguna otra religión (y muchos menos los cultos daédricos) fuera de los conceptos de la Luz y la Oscuridad (Anu y Sithis) merecían su tiempo o su interés.

Por eso, tomando aire y tragándose su mucha repugnancia, buscó inmediatamente con la vista al representante de aquella tropilla de viciosos para preguntar si era o no propicio invocar la consciencia del demonio para hablar con él.

Porque otra cosa no, pero como a un Daedra no le diera la real gana hablarte y tú te empeñases en llamarle de todos modos te podías encontrar con dos cosas: una, que se negase a manifestarse ante ti para el resto de tu existencia, y dos... que hiciera de tu misma existencia un infierno. Tal cual.

Encontró al susodicho representante, un elfo silvano de mediana edad, magreándose con otra mujer de su misma especie a puntito de decidir ambos si echar un casquete o no detrás de unos arbustos cercanos.

La mujer estaba pasadísima de alcohol, pero el representante, como era lógico dada su posición, estaba bien sobrio y se molestó muchísimo cuando Lachance le abordó no precisamente con mucha gentileza para hacerle comprobar si Sanguine estaba o no en disposición de ser convocado.

Tempest a todo esto observaba el desarrollo de los acontecimientos sin una sola palabra, muy atenta a cada detalle y muy poco dispuesta a abrir la boca, no fuera a ser que dijera algo indebido y los cultistas aquellos se le echaran encima como perros rabiosos a cortarle el cuello o a sobarla de arriba abajo como a un vulgar pedazo de carne. Ya había tenido bastante con los seguidores de Mehrunes Dagon y, visto lo visto, tenía muy claro que la gente que se metía en aquellos berenjenales muy bien de la cabeza no es que anduvieran precisamente.

Una cosa es adorar a un dios, rezarle y hacerle ofrendas de alimentos o dinero en su correspondiente altar, y otra bien distinta es participar en rituales raritos donde te piden que hagas cosas que están socialmente mal vistas.

No, gracias. Ya tenía más que suficiente con matar por dinero con la excusa del rollito macabro de Sithis.

Tras haber esperado un par de minutos, ambos imperiales, hombre y muchacha, aguardaron impacientes la respuesta del representante bosmer.

\- Bien, bien. – asintió éste en tono complacido una vez intuyó los designios de su Señor para con aquellos dos – Bastará con que le llevéis un regalo a Sanguine. Algo de brandy cyrodiílico sería un buen regalo para vuestro anfitrión.

Tempest lanzó a su superior una mirada de duda y éste, sin inmutarse, se alejó un momento hasta donde había dejado su negra montura, hurgó un instante en las alforjas de la silla de montar y trajo inmediatamente la botella del preciado – y costosísimo – licor que se les había solicitado entregar.

Ya había previsto que les pedirían algo de ése estilo para invocar al Daedra, de tal modo que aquella misma mañana, sin que le viera nadie, había "sustraído" unas cuantas botellas de licores caros de la reserva especial que tenían en la bodega de la posada donde habían pasado la noche. Y menos mal que el dueño no le pilló, últimamente estaba un poco desentrenado en el tema de robar... hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo.

\- Hazlo tú. – le dijo a la muchacha haciendo ademán de largarle la botella de brandy de inmediato – Vierte el líquido sobre el altar y mira a ver si te dice algo.

Tempest contempló la botella con cierta aversión reflejada en lo azul de sus ojos. No le apetecía nada de nada convocar a un Señor Daedra.

\- ¿Por qué yo? - se atrevió a cuestionar.

\- Porque lo digo yo. – replicó el encapuchado bruscamente tomando una de las muñecas de la joven y depositándole el envase de cristal rosado en la mano – Hazlo y no píes.

La chica se alejó con la botella en dirección a la estatua refunfuñando.

Lachance la observó de lejos de brazos cruzados hasta que no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a los ojos y masajearse los párpados en cuanto la vio pelearse con el tapón para abrir el recipiente. Lerda hasta para descorchar una botella.

Cuando Tempest logró sacar el corcho con los dientes al fin, vertió el preciado líquido por encima del pedestal de piedra sobre el que se hallaba situada la estatua del demonio y, tras unos segundos de pausa a la espera, la voz del Patrón de los Pecadores se hizo eco en las mentes de ambos imperiales.

\- _"Ah... más mortales que vienen a suplicar al viejo Sanguine que añada un poco de color a sus grises existencias, ¿eh?"_ \- tronó la voz del Daedra, firme y clara, llenando cualquier otro sonido que los oídos de ambos pudieran apercibir en aquellos instantes - _"Os dejaría a ambos que hicierais algo por mí."_ \- concedió con cierto tinte humorístico tiñendo sus cadencias de ser sobrenatural - _"El castillo de Leyawiin es un lugar aburrido y lúgubre. Y su Señora tiene un alma en extremo sombría y mañana dará otra penosa cena de gala. Quiero que los dos os lo paséis en grande... especialmente tú, muchacha, que eres joven y tienes cara de necesitar una pizquitita de diversión de la buena."_

Ante ésta observación, Tempest se puso roja como un tomate hasta las orejas mientras se mordía con ganas un carrillo para no soltar la animalada de turno.

\- _"Usa este hechizo con la condesa y sus invitados."_ \- instruyó la malévola presencia haciendo que, de la nada, un pergamino de aspecto tosco se materializara en las manos de la chica - _"Creo que hará que la fiesta sea... mucho más interesante. Pero probablemente deberíais ambos intentar pasar inadvertidos. O puede que os maten o, en el mejor de los casos, os metan en la cárcel."_ \- anunció la deidad con suma diversión, como si acabara de decir una pequeñez - _"¡Ah!, y a la fiesta sólo se puede acudir con invitación. Tendréis que encontrar una forma de colaros. ¡Divertíos!"_

Dicho lo cual, tan rápida como llegó, la voz se esfumó de la consciencia del Oyente y la Silenciadora y ambos quedaron un momento callados, contemplando con serias dudas aquel trozo de papel donde las letras parecían bailar delante de los ojos de quien las leyera.

El encargado bosmeri de la Ermita vino corriendo inmediatamente notó la presencia de su Señor desvanecerse del Plano mortal.

\- ¡Sanguine os ha encargado una tarea! - exclamó alborozado como un crío - ¡Haced lo que tengáis que hacer para que podamos beber por vuestro éxito!

Tempest volvió a echar una última ojeada a aquel pergamino incomprensible y luego alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada oscura de Lachance que parecía confirmarle la terrible sensación que le iba creciendo por segundos en aquellos instantes justo en la boca del estómago: se acababan de meter en un lío.

En un lío de los gordos. Un lío que, sin duda, les traería muchos problemas.

Y eso no hacía falta buscarlo en el diccionario para saber que era una verdad como un templo.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué me tengo que poner esto?

\- Porque para los estándares de una fiesta a la cual asiste gente de noble cuna vas hecha un desastre, querida niña.

Tempest contemplaba, no sin cierto resquemor, la prenda de vestir que su superior acababa de entregarle para que se cambiase de indumentaria antes de ir derechos al castillo e intentar colarse en la cena con todo el morro por montera.

Se trataba de uno de ésos vestidos azules de terciopelo que tan de moda estaban entre las señoritas de clases pudientes. Una de ésas prendas inútiles con las que te vas tropezando a causa de la ridícula longitud de las faldas, con las cuales vas barriendo el suelo y llevándote en el proceso toda la porquería que haya en el mismo.

Una de ésas prendas con las que vas enseñando hombros, espalda y escote como quien exhibe la fruta en un tenderete.

Tempest tenía muy claro que el Oyente se lo estaba pasando en grande con la situación: hacerla vestirse de un modo ridículo para ir a una cena ridícula donde, lo más probable, acabase haciendo algo ridículamente peligroso.

¿Y todo esto para qué? Para entretener a un Daedra del Oblivion.

Akatosh bendito... ¿quién la mandaba meterse en aquellos fregados?

Suspirando sonoramente con evidente resignación, la joven imperial tomó la prenda azul con las puntas de los dedos como si se tratase de algo asqueroso y la extendió ante sí para observarla mejor.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, jefe? - inquirió con aire distraído.

\- Preguntar puedes preguntar lo que quieras, pajarillo. – le respondió el Hombre Oscuro tranquilamente – Otra cosa muy distinta es que yo te conteste.

La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Puedo saber de dónde has sacado el vestido? - interrogó.

\- No te concierne. - replicó Lachance cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Lo has robado, jefe?

\- Puede ser.

\- O sea, que sí.

\- ¿Quieres ponértelo ya de una buena vez y dejar de dar la vara?

Rezongando, como era su uso y costumbre, la chica comenzó a sacarse la túnica gris hasta que se percató de que Lachance continuaba mirándola fijamente con ésa mirada suya de ave de presa.

\- Er... ¿y si te das la vuelta? - preguntó.

No estaba dispuesta a hacer un _striptease_ delante de aquel individuo. Al menos no estando sobria.

Lucien enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué tal si lo pides usando las palabras mágicas? - espetó.

Tempest le dio una mirada de no entender.

\- ¿Qué? - exhaló.

\- Ésas que empiezan con _"Por"_ y terminan en _"Favor"_. - repuso él con una sonrisa arrogante.

La mirada de la chica cambió su expresión confusa a una de completa alucinación.

_La madre... que lo parió... qué a gusto se quedó..._

\- Por favor. – resopló Tempest tratando de tragarse su orgullo y sus muchas ganas de encajarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

El Oyente, sin disimular la mucha gracia que le producía la situación, se dio la vuelta despacio y dejó a la chica cambiarse a su aire.

Estaban en una habitación que habían alquilado en la posada de la parte pobre de Leyawiin y olía a humedad. La dueña argoniana no tenía dinero ni para costearse las reparaciones que el ruinoso techo de su local demandaba a gritos.

Lucien se concentró en el patrón de goteo del agua de lluvia que una de las goteras del techo dejaba precipitar cerca de una de las esquinas de la habitación hasta que oyó a la chica a sus espaldas gemir de frustración.

Girándose, el imperial no pudo por menos que alzar las cejas en cuanto la muchacha entró en su radio de visión con aquella indumentaria tan reveladora puesta.

No le quedaba demasiado bien, pues tenía poco pecho para rellenar el escote y los hombros demasiado huesudos para que las mangas bajas (que, por cierto, le estaban un pelín largas) le hicieran bonito.

Pero a un hombre por norma general ésas cosas le suelen dar un poco igual cuando tiene delante de las narices tanta piel expuesta. Y a Lucien Lachance se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que, como el asunto éste con Sanguine saliera bien, haría uso de todas sus mañas para, con objeto de celebrar el evento, llevársela al huerto.

Y si no colaba con labia y buenas maneras, ya regaría a la chica bien de alcohol.

El alcohol borra de un plumazo cualquier problema que tengas en ligarte a una mujer. Comprobado.

Tempest, metida en su burbuja de inseguridades, no paraba de estirar del vestido hacia arriba y de ajustárselo de tal o cual manera para suplir su carencia de delantera.

_Mierda de vestidos que requieren grandes tetas... mierda de tetas que no dan la talla._

Se sentía acomplejada y ridícula vestida de aquella guisa.

Al menos, aunque tapada hasta las cejas, con la túnica tenía aspecto de aprendiz de hechicera... un aspecto, desde luego, infinitamente más interesante y respetable que aquel.

Tomando su bolsa y aún refunfuñando por la mala suerte que parecía perseguirla allá donde fuere, la Hija de la Tempestad salió de la posada "Las Cinco Garras" dando de zancadas con la falda de su vestido levantada por delante con las puntitas de los dedos para no tropezarse, en plan princesita cursi, dirección al castillo local seguida muy de cerca por un encapuchado de negro que, manteniendo una cómoda distancia con ella, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su blanca espalda al descubierto en el aire invernal nocturno.

* * *

La cena parecía desarrollarse bastante normal como cabría esperarse de una cena de gala de las clases pudientes cyrodiílicas de rancio abolengo: aburrida de narices.

Lucien observaba el panorama arropado en la invisibilidad de su anillo encantado, convenientemente escondido tras una gruesa cortina escarlata que disimulaba un estrecho ventanuco bastante discreto desde el cual podía verse el alto comedor principal desde un piso de altura más arriba.

La vista era magnífica, desde luego, desde allí podría seguir el transcurso de la operación sin ser visto y bebiendo un carísimo vino de sangre argoniano que había sustraído _de extranjis_ de la bodega del castillo sin preocuparse por que cualquier guardia pudiera advertir una botella izarse desde el suelo y vaciar su contenido paulatinamente a través de una aparente fuerza invisible.

Le estaba empezando a tomar gusto de nuevo al tema de robar. Desde muy joven, Lucien había colaborado activamente con el Gremio de Ladrones llegando a una categoría bastante alta y había olvidado la emoción que suponía sustraer bienes sin ser visto bajo riesgo de ser pillado con las manos en la masa.

Con los asesinatos no era igual: en ellos había adrenalina, violencia, descarga física, satisfacción morbosa... pero no aquel estado de contención permanente que, bajo ningún concepto, debía ser liberado hasta haber terminado el trabajo.

El Oyente de la Madre Noche llevaba siendo toda la vida un delincuente y le gustaba serlo. ¿Para qué labrar campos, criar animales o meterte en la Legión si podías sacar cinco veces el sueldo de la gente que desempeñaba aquellos penosos trabajos de manera más rápida, estimulante y divertida?

Riendo maliciosamente para sus adentros, el imperial siguió de cerca los tímidos movimientos de su joven Silenciadora por el comedor mientras se presentaba con torpes reverencias al resto de invitados, se sentaba e intercambiaba cuatro palabras con la condesa Alessia Caro, despertando inmediatamente la risa chillona de ésta última.

La verdad fuera dicha: la chica tenía valor. Se había colado en la fiesta sin invitación poniéndole cara de niña buena al guardia, se había metido en la sala fingiendo venir a dorarle un poco la píldora a la condesa y había logrado sentarse a la mesa sin que nadie hiciera ademán de echarla.

La observó picar un poco de esto y de lo otro, probablemente temiendo pecar de descortés si se servía grandes raciones de comida en frente de aquella gente tan fina y distinguida, servirse media copa de vino y, con sorprendente maestría sacada de a saber dónde, inhalar y catar el licor con bastante delicadeza.

Y Lucien, por cuenta propia, cuanta más cantidad de vino de sangre se metía al gaznate, más sugestivo se le antojaba el escote del vestido azul que llevaba la muchacha.

Era tan gracioso... hacía unos meses hubiera deseado ahogarla; pero ahora tenía que andar conteniéndose de meterla mano a la tremenda.

Sí... la chica tenía un buen mordisco.

Y más mordisco tuvo en el preciso instante en que, repentinamente rodeados ella y los invitados a la cena por unas emanaciones místicas vaporosas de color verde, la ropa les desapareció como por arte de magia.

Lucien, si bien primero se rió al ver aquella situación surrealista que creía producto de su imaginación, se percató de que era muy real en cuanto vio a los nobles y a la chica chillar histéricos y comenzar a correr en círculos por la sala tratando de taparse las vergüenzas con lo primero que pillasen.

La chiquilla, roja como la grana y sumamente asustada, se había metido debajo de la mesa acuclillada y encogida, llevándose el mantel consigo en el proceso para taparse.

El imperial, aún incrédulo, le dio una mirada de sospecha a la botella de vino que se estaba ventilando hasta que, súbitamente blanco del susto, se encontró muy visible y... completamente en cueros.

Escupiendo violentamente el licor que aún tenía en la boca, comenzó a sudar copiosamente e intentó no dejarse llevar por los nervios para pensar en una solución a aquel horrible contratiempo.

Y la encontró en cuanto uno de los guardias solitarios que había por allí de ronda oyó los gritos de los invitados y fue corriendo presto a auxiliarles para, sin saber cómo, notar un doloroso golpe en la parte posterior del cuello y acabar inconsciente y en paños menores tras la cortina en la cual el Hombre Oscuro había estado escondiéndose momentos antes.

Ajustándose rápidamente el peto metálico de la armadura y calándose el casco del soldado hasta los ojos, Lucien Lachance fue presto hacia la caótica sala para, cual jugador de rugby, abrirse paso a empellones entre los trastornados invitados, deslizarse bajo la mesa, agarrar a la chica envuelta en el mantel y salir por patas con ella bajo el brazo como si fuera un vulgar saco de patatas.

\- ¡No!, ¡por favor! - exclamó la pequeña muchacha retorciéndose histérica bajo su agarre - ¡Yo no quería!, ¡yo no sabía...!

\- Cálmate. – la ordenó el imperial aún corriendo, rezando para que no los pillaran en su alocada huida y tuvieran que responder a preguntas incómodas acerca de lo que acababa de suceder.

\- ¡Por favor!, ¡no quería hacer nada malo, lo juro! - chilló ella con voz aguda - ¡No me mande a los calabozos, por favor! ¡No quiero ir a la cárcel!

Resoplando, en cuanto logró salir por una de las puertas de la servidumbre del castillo hasta los jardines que lo rodeaban, el Oyente se agachó, sentó a la chica sobre el frío césped y la agitó para que reaccionase.

\- ¡No grites!, ¡no grites! - siseó en voz baja - ¡Soy yo, mujer!, ¡soy yo!

Ella dejó de hacer aspavientos bruscos en cuanto notó el frío del exterior e identificó la voz de quien le estaba hablando con la de su superior.

\- ¿Jefe...? - inquirió alucinada, aún con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas arreboladas - ¿Qué haces... vestido de guardia de Leyawiin?

El hombre gruñó visiblemente malhumorado.

\- Tal vez ésa sea una pregunta que deberíamos hacerle al demonio que nos ha enviado a realizar ésta... estúpida tarea humillante. – masculló entre dientes, inflada repentinamente su habitual mala leche – Nos vamos, antes de que decidan buscarnos por aquí.

La chica asintió, totalmente de acuerdo, y siguió al Oyente corriendo descalza tratando de sujetarse el mantel en el proceso.

El sicario, además de rápido de reflejos, tuvo la buena idea de no salir de la ciudad por uno de los portones principales que, como era natural, estaría custodiado por guardias que, más adelante, podrían dar una descripción detallada de ellos y poner a sus cabezas una orden de búsqueda y captura.

En lugar de eso, treparon por uno de los muros, la chica aferrada a las espaldas del hombre como una lapa, hasta verse al otro lado a salvo e ir corriendo hacia la espesura para convocar la esencia de Shadowmere lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Tempest aguardó a su jefe vigilando los alrededores inquieta, tiritando y con las plantas de los pies dándole de pinchazos a causa del frío hasta que un inesperado golpe en el hombro la hizo girarse, aterrorizada, para toparse con la cara sonriente y colmilluda de Mazoga.

La mujer orco venía de una batida de limpieza de los bandidos del Arco Negro por el condado de Leyawiin y se había topado de casualidad con su amiga humana a la vuelta.

\- Hey, Nirn, cuánto tiempo. ¿Cómo va ésa vida? - preguntó contenta hasta que un rápido examen de la indumentaria de su amiga le hizo darle una mirada de extrañeza - ¿Por qué vas medio en pelotas cubierta con un mantel?

Tempest se retorció las manos, nerviosa y con frío.

\- Pues... yo... - comenzó a decir sumamente insegura y con el corazón a mil hasta que una mano la asió del codo por detrás y tiró de ella.

\- Pajarillo, nos vamos. – dijo Lachance rápidamente saliendo de la oscuridad hasta que se detuvo un instante, alarmado por la presencia de la orsimer y dispuesto a saltar sobre ella si se atrevía siquiera a comenzar a dar la voz de alarma.

Mazoga les dio a ambos una mirada de puro alucine hasta que rompió a reír en estruendosas carcajadas.

\- Oooh, ya veo... – dijo con voz cantarina – Estabais jugando al " _pilla-pilla"_ en el bosque y os lo he estropeadooo... - se burló remarcando las comillas con los dedos enguantados.

Tempest enrojeció violentamente.

\- ¡No es lo que te estás pensando! - exclamó avergonzada.

\- Uy no, seguro que es mucho más que lo que estoy pensando. – replicó la hercúlea orca sin dejar de reír y dándose la vuelta para irse – Pásatelo pipa con tu guardia... _pajarillo_. - recalcó con sorna despidiéndose con la mano - Hasta luego.

Tempest resopló frustrada. La próxima vez que viera a Mazoga, ésta tendría cachondeo para rato.

Pero Lucien Lachance, harto ya de aquella ridícula situación, asió a la chica de la cintura, la alzó en vilo y la sentó sobre la silla de montar de Shadowmere para, segundos después, izarse él también sobre el gigantesco equino oscuro e iniciar el galope de inmediato, de vuelta a la Ermita de Sanguine.

El jodido demonio de las narices se la había jugado a los dos pero bien.

Si hubiera un término adecuado para definir a los Príncipes Daédricos, ése sería _"Capullos Integrales"._

Lástima que las expresiones soeces no vinieran en los diccionarios.


	32. "Tango para dos"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 31: _Tango para dos_.**

* * *

Tempest iba medio tumbada, entre el mundo real y el de la ensoñación, hacia delante sobre el lomo plateado de su sobrenatural amigo el unicornio mientras éste, a trote agradable, iba escuchando una tras otra las quejas de su pequeña amazona humana.

\- Chato. – le decía la muchacha con aire desganado, queriendo por un instante cerrar los ojos y desconectar del mundo en general – Estoy para el arrastre.

El unicornio hizo un pequeño sonido que imitaba el tono de comprensión humano.

\- Tengo más mala suerte...

El níveo ser feérico aguardó en silencio a que continuara.

\- Nos metimos el jefe y yo en asuntos de la Daedra y nos dieron bien por el culo. – explicó la joven imperial en tono derrotista – Y luego, después de ir hasta Leyawiin, hacer el tonto y pasarlo fatal, van y no nos dan el artefacto daédrico, ¿te lo puedes creer?

La criatura resopló largamente, igual que si hiciera una pedorreta. A él los Señores Daedra no le gustaban un pelo, especialmente el Acechador, aquel al que llamaban Hircine. Los vástagos licantrópicos de ése demonio llevaban milenios persiguiendo a los suyos para beberse su sangre, la cual les concedía mayor poder y longevidad que alimentarse de presas comunes. Así quedaban tan pocos unicornios en el mundo.

Tempest, a su bola, seguía suspirando y refunfuñando contra las fragantes crines del ser sobrenatural, molesta.

No les había ido muy bien a ella y a Lachance tras aquella aventura de locos en Leyawiin.

Tras regresar de vuelta a la Ermita de Sanguine, sin parar ni siquiera una sola vez y viéndose en la obligación de usar al Hombre Oscuro de escudo protector a causa del frío (lo cual, por cierto, además de ponerla nerviosísima le sacó los colores a más no poder), ambos habían arribado bastante indignados y con ganas de retorcer el pescuezo a alguien a causa de la "bromita" de la cena de gala.

Al aproximarse a la estatua sin bajarse de Shadowmere, indiferentes de si aquello era o no una falta de respeto hacia Sanguine, el demonio les había hablado de nuevo alabando el buen hacer de su trabajo y lo mucho que se había divertido con el espectáculo.

Sin embargo, a juicio de la malévola deidad, ambos imperiales no se habían unido como había pretendido en un principio que se unieran a las celebraciones y, según él, aún le debían cierta... "adoración", por así decirlo, antes de ser merecedores de la _Rosa de Sanguine_.

Vamos, hablando claro y en plata: pretendía pervertirles a ambos metiéndoles en lo sexual de sus "ceremonias".

Tempest, por su parte, se sintió ultrajada.

Lucien, por otro lado, admitía que últimamente tenía la libido por las nubes, pero se negaba a descargarla en homenaje a un Daedra pervertido. Si el demonio quería ejercer de _voyeur_ , que se fuera a un lupanar. Él no volvía a montárselo con nadie a menos de un kilómetro de distancia de un santuario daédrico.

La buena noticia es que recuperaron sus ropas y posesiones del interior de un cofre mohoso que se había materializado de la nada cerca de la estatua de Sanguine.

La mala es que se quedaron sin artefacto daédrico.

Recogiendo sus pertenencias, respectivamente, ambos se habían marchado de aquel lugar bastante cabreados.

El jefe, especialmente, estaba que mordía. Y a tal grado de enfado acabó el asunto que anunció, muy grandilocuentemente, que él no quería volver a saber nada de los Príncipes Daédricos y que se buscase el artefacto ella sola, que él tenía cosas que hacer como nuevo Oyente de la Hermandad Oscura y bla, bla, blá...

 _Tampoco es que nadie te pidiera ayuda._ \- pensó Tempest en aquellos instantes mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia - _Viniste porque te dio la real gana. Que aquí parece que todo el mundo te deba algo sólo por ser el Oyente, tío._

Le daba rabia que tras aquella misión fallida el hombre, haciendo gala de ése temperamento suyo tan terriblemente voluble, se hubiera mosqueado con ella diciéndole que no pensaba ayudarla más con el tema del artefacto y que se buscase las habichuelas ella sola.

Y le daba rabia también el hecho de que, tras un par de días, hubiera divisado un Portón al Oblivion, hubiera ido a toda pastilla a avisarle al tío para que la ayudase a cerrarlo y... se hubiera encontrado Fuerte Farragut más vacío que un cementerio.

Y, al ir hasta el Santuario de Cheydinhal e intentar entregarle una nota a Vicente para el jefe, el vampiro le contestase que se esperase un tiempo a que al Oyente se le pasase el cabreo antes de hacerle partícipe de más asuntos relacionados con el Otro Plano.

Por lo tanto el Portón de las narices se lo había tenido que chupar ella sola, ballesta en mano, y con el miedo encima como una segunda piel.

Gruñendo con frustrada resignación, Tempest hundió la cabeza en el cuello del unicornio y siguió quejándose farfullando cosas inteligibles en voz baja.

Se había quedado prácticamente a cero en el último mes entre pitos y flautas, teniendo que pagar una serie de obras en su casa (que ya le iban haciendo falta) tales como arreglar goteras y darles una manita de pintura a un par de habitaciones no precisamente pequeñas.

Luego comprar velas, combustible, leña y carbón para las chimeneas, jabón, comida y tal... pues la gracia le había salido bien cara. Y ahora necesitaba dinero.

¿Y cómo conseguir dinero rápidamente?: pidiéndole otro contrato al jefe.

Se tendría que volver a tragar su orgullo y, básicamente tal y como estaban los ánimos, _rogar_ por un trabajo medianamente decente a un hombre iracundo.

Tras unas horitas de viaje a lomos de su blanca montura tenía el trasero adolorido y los ánimos muy bajos.

Por eso, al llegar a la medio derruida fortaleza imperial, se apeó con sumo cuidado del unicornio para no hacerse pupa en el culo, fue directa al hueco del árbol, abrió la trampilla secreta y se deslizó escala abajo hacia la cámara de piedra subterránea.

Ni un alma.

Venga, otra vez a esperar y helarse el culo en aquel antro de los cojones.

Joder, ¿por qué mierda no inventaban un aparato o algo para comunicarse a distancia en el acto?, algo con lo que saber cuándo una persona está disponible o no, así de fácil.

Y no que, así a lo tonto, tendría que estar un tiempo indefinido esperando a que el jefe hiciera acto de presencia…

Asco de sitio.

Crujidos lejanos de los huesos de aquellos esqueletos espeluznantes… el viento aullar por los pasillos… algún que otro desprendimiento de roca sin importancia…

Mira, si llegaba a oír el chillido de una rata salía pitando de allí, vamos, lo tenía clarísimo…

Silbó. Aquello le ayudaría a calmar el mal rollo que siempre le producía el sitio.

El problema es que el silbido sonaba bastante lúgubre en aquel lugar ya que hacía eco. Por ello mismo cambió de estrategia y se puso a cantar, desafinando como es lógico, para ver si se reía un poco.

**_"Una vez hubo un joven y fuerte muchacho que se hizo a la mar sin temor…_ **

**_Era un guarda rojo lleno de coraje y honor…_ **

**_Navega por los mares, mi Cyrus, navega…"_ **

Estruendo.

Tempest pegó un bote en el sitio y se giró muy despacito en dirección a la procedencia del ruido humedeciéndose los labios.

Al otro lado de la puerta levadiza de rejas, uno de los esqueletos estaba atizando los barrotes con el hacha que traía en la mano. Claramente intentaba llegar hasta ella para defender la fortaleza, su comportamiento le venía dado a que no reconocía otro Amo o aliados más que al propio Lucien Lachance.

La joven, pasado el momento del susto, se acercó a paso lento hacia la criatura no-muerta. Sacó su katana akaviri y empujó al no-muerto por la frente con la punta del filo hacia atrás, provocando que éste se esmerase aún más en sus embistes contra la puerta.

\- Eres un bicho feo y te estás portando muy mal, ¿sabes? – le dijo ella bravuconamente - ¿Y si me diera por ahí y te usara de diana con mi ballesta?, ¿eh?, ¿te gustaría?, ¿te disparo?

\- No, mejor que no, luego cuesta bastante trabajo reemplazarles los huesos rotos.

Tempest se crispó en un momento y giró la cabeza.

\- Jefe...

\- Hazte a un lado. – dijo el hombre poniéndose a la altura de ella e, imprevisiblemente, agarrándola por el cogote para apartarla él mismo - ¡Fuera! – ordenó con un gesto brusco de la mano al esqueleto, que ya se había calmado tras la reja.

El resucitado le obedeció inmediatamente dando media vuelta y caminando desgarbadamente en dirección opuesta para perderse por los pasillos subterráneos.

Sin soltarla, el Hombre Oscuro la guió lejos de la puerta pasándole los dedos enguantados por la base de la nuca distraídamente.

Tempest se dejó llevar con un gesto de puro entontecimiento. Tenía la capacidad de pensar algo espesa en aquellos instantes y el tema de que le estuvieran sobando el cogote, indistintamente de quién fuera el dueño de la mano, le daba gustirrinín y la estaba dejando, tras tantas horas de viaje, tan relajadita...

Cuando llegaron al centro de la sala, el hombre imperial la soltó y, mientras la chica se quedaba medio dormida de pie con cara de tonta, Lachance fue directo a por un trozo de carboncillo al tiempo que mascullaba entre dientes.

\- Malditos bichos… un día van a romperme la puerta y tendremos un serio problema… - farfulló refiriéndose, obviamente, a los guardianes no-muertos que custodiaban su santuario privado.

Hacía muchos años que residía en Fuerte Farragut como si el lugar fuera su finca particular y alguna que otra vez había tenido que estar discutiendo con el nigromante que le suministraba a la Hermandad los hechizos para reanimar cadáveres acerca de los repentinos impulsos asesinos que los esqueletos tenían contra la puerta levadiza de rejas. No había manera de solucionarlo salvo ordenándoles a los engendros que se largaran o, en caso muy malo, desarmar los esqueletos y volverlos a montar con el mismo hechizo.

Eran una lata.

Al regresar con el carboncillo en la mano y ver que su Silenciadora se estaba quedando dormida, le chasqueó los dedos delante de las narices para luego tomarla por los hombros y agitarla bruscamente para que despertara.

\- No es hora de dormir. – fue lo primero que oyó Tempest al recobrar por completo la lucidez a consecuencia de las sacudidas – Espabílate y saca tu mapa.

La chica resopló con cansancio.

_Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo te va? Yo también me alegro de verte, so pelma._

Llevó entonces sus muy cansadas manos a su bolsa de viaje, sacó el solicitado mapa y se lo tendió al hombre de negro, quien se lo arrebató de inmediato de las manos.

Restregándose los ojos y disimulando un bostezo, Tempest observó con una ceja enarcada a su jefe trazar un par de cruces en dos puntos distantes del plano.

\- ¿Para qué es eso? - preguntó extrañada.

Lachance se limitó a aventarle el mapa en toda la cara al acabar.

\- El punto que te he señalado cerca del Camino Dorado, en el sector comarcal de Skingrad, es la ubicación de la Ermita de Clavicus Vile. – informó rápidamente con cierto deje de molestia en la voz – Y el otro en el condado de Leyawiin, en caso de que te apetezca viajar hasta allí, es donde está asentada la Ermita de Sheogorath. Tú verás a cuál de los dos quieres invocar.

La muchacha se quedó mirándole un momento con la boca abierta, literalmente a cuadros.

\- Am... bueno... gracias, jefe. – dijo con evidente confusión en la voz mientras doblaba el mapa, pensando que su superior era un tío raro de narices pero un excelente colaborador - ¿Cómo has...?

\- Contactos. – la interrumpió el Oyente con un gesto seco de la mano, dándole a entender a la chica que no debía preguntar más – Y espero que hayan servido de algo. - sin embargo, al ver la mirada azul de alivio de ella, se puso inmediatamente en guardia – Aunque espero que no seas tan necia como para regatear con Vile, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera se te pase por la cabeza. Si te pide tu alma le dices "NO" y punto y te vas a invocar al Gran Lunático. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Tempest asintió solemnemente con la cabeza, aún con el cerebro embotado pero entendiendo de lo que se le estaba avisando. Clavicus Vile era famoso por seducir a los mortales con tentadores pactos que, más adelante, sus invocadores tendían a lamentar. No por nada era el Príncipe Daédrico del Poder, el Engaño, los Deseos y los Tratos.

Lucien la escudriñó un momento con la mirada entornada y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Y bien? - bufó - ¿Querías algo o sólo has venido a importunar a mis guardianes oscuros?

Y Tempest no tuvo claro de si se lo decía en serio o en broma. Con el jefe uno nunca sabía...

\- Ah, sí. – recordó la joven – Necesito dinero.

\- ¿Me ves cara de prestamista, querida niña?

\- No, a ver... - balbuceó Tempest tratando de reordenarse las ideas dentro de su cabeza – Que si hay algún contrato disponible y tal... es que ando bastante floja de pasta.

El Oyente rodó los ojos. Chica mercenaria.

\- De tu... categoría no tengo aún nada. – informó el Hombre Oscuro – Así que como no aceptes un contrato más simple y, como es lógico, peor remunerado...

\- Me conformo con cualquier cosa sencillita.

Lachance ensanchó las fosas nasales ligeramente.

\- Trabajos "sencillitos", ¿eh? - resopló - ¿Y qué entiendes tú por "sencillito"? ¿Ponerle veneno a una amable ancianita en su taza del té de las cinco?

\- Por ejemplo. – replicó Tempest entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de algo simple y rápido.

El Oyente bufó meneando vigorosamente la cabeza encapuchada de lado a lado.

\- Ésos son contratos para principiantes, no para un Silenciador. – replicó el hombre en tono molesto – Pero si lo que quieres es una línea de trabajo centrada en el uso de los venenos, creo que podremos llegar a un entendimiento. - expuso dándose la vuelta hacia su mesa de alquimia mientras procedía a revolver entre sus muy pulcramente clasificados archivos con sus correspondientes copias para entregarles a los Portavoces los trabajos que considerase y, el resto, apartarlos a su discreción según le conviniera. Ventajas de ser el Oyente.

Una vez dio con lo que buscaba, le tendió un folio color crema a la muchacha cuidadosamente doblado.

\- Ahí tienes un nombre, una dirección en Skingrad y una manera muy particular requerida por el cliente para despachar al objetivo en cuestión. – dijo Lucien señalando el papel con un gesto de la cabeza.

Tempest leyó las especificaciones brevemente.

\- ¿Por qué quieren incriminar al marido? - preguntó al cabo de un rato, refiriéndose obviamente al trabajo que tenía entre manos.

\- El _porqué_ no es lo que has de tener en cuenta, pajarillo, sino el _cómo_ te las ingeniarás para envenenar a la esposa sin incluir al marido con objeto de que las pruebas apunten en su dirección. – replicó el imperial – La finalidad del contrato en sí es, además de arruinar la felicidad del matrimonio, conseguir que a él le metan en la cárcel por un crimen que no ha cometido. Me parece que con ésa información te basta, ¿no crees? - añadió al ver la cara de malestar que puso la chica.

\- Ugh... sí, de sobra. – repuso Tempest guardándose el folio en la bolsa de viaje rápidamente e inspirando hondo. Había olvidado la mucha culpa que éste trabajo le inspiraba a veces – Gracias jefe. Adiós.

Y así, celera y dispuesta como había venido, marchó abatida y con sueño, cada vez más convencida de que debería empezar a plantearle al jefe un posible puesto de intermediaria entre la Hermandad Oscura y el Gremio de Ladrones.

Sería un buen trabajo para, en un futuro lejano, poder jubilarse a gusto y sin mala conciencia.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron apaciblemente entre las nieves de un helado mes de Mitad de Año y Tempest anduvo de acá para allá ganando dinero y viendo a Martin de vez en cuando para preguntarle si necesitaba otra cosa que no fuera un artefacto daédrico.

De momento no había habido suerte en lo que respectaba a las malditas Ermitas y Jauffre comenzaba a impacientarse.

Las prolongadas ausencias de Tempest y su incapacidad para traer lo que se le pedía eran de una incompetencia que al viejo Maestro Cuchilla le era muy difícil de digerir; y la chica tampoco ayudaba demasiado dando datos vagos acerca de sus progresos.

La moral de Jauffre y sus hombres comenzaba a caer en picado, lenta pero segura.

Tempest, por su parte, tenía la extraña sensación de estar haciendo las cosas a medias y de no estar llegando al nivel que se esperaba de ella, tanto en los Cuchillas como en la Hermandad.

El jefe había vuelto a dispensarle Órdenes específicas que, pese a estar muy bien pagadas, eran complicaditas de narices.

Y nada de distribuirlas por puntos de Cyrodiil, oh no. Ya le habían cambiado las Órdenes una vez y no se lo harían una segunda.

Por lo tanto, y sin que sirviera de precedente, Tempest tenía que ir y venir del Fuerte Farragut a su siguiente contrato. Y eso a veces, no sabía si por aburrimiento o por la misma malicia del Oyente, daba lugar a situaciones un tanto... extrañas.

Como sus últimas Órdenes. Al ir a recibirlas personalmente a la vieja fortaleza imperial, Tempest se había encontrado con un _extraordinariamente_ solícito jefe que, además de sonreír en demasía, le había picado el bicho de la tontería, jugando con el sobre sellado como si del hueso de premio para un perro se tratara.

A la chiquilla, francamente, le había puesto de los nervios.

_¡Mierda!, ¡no!_

Tempest había observado a su superior resquemorosa, con muy pocas ganas de seguirle el rollo.

Venga, no, las Órdenes… que le diera las malditas Órdenes ya y se dejase de juegos raros…

Aquella mirada… aquella mirada le estaba diciendo algo, algo que no le había gustado un pelo, algo que le traía a la mente una imagen muy concreta.

_Tiburón._

Eso es, aquel tipo era un tiburón y en breves instantes le comenzarían a salir aletas y colmillos si no le cogía las dichosas Órdenes de la mano y salía por patas del fuerte imperial ya.

Por eso entonces se había acercado rápidamente a por el sobre, lo cazó prácticamente al vuelo de la mano enguantada de Lachance y se había alejado unos pasos para volver inmediatamente al lado de la escalera de mano.

El Oyente entonces se había reído suavemente. Porque para él aquello era un juego... un juego tremendamente divertido.

Tras pasársele el cabreo desde el incidente con Sanguine, había vuelto a la dinámica de marear a su Silenciadora para ver cuánto daba la cuerda de sí.

Y, para su mucho deleite personal, había un sinfín de maneras de poner a la chica de mal humor, nerviosa o inclusive sacarle los colores para luego volver a desorientarla y que no tuviera muy claro el qué había sucedido.

Honestamente, encontraba un gran pasatiempo el simple hecho de incordiarla.

Tempest a ratos se daba cuenta y a ratos no. Y cuando lo hacía se le hinchaba la vena de la mala uva.

Le cabreaba eso y cuando no lograba localizarle para obtener nuevos contratos con los que sostener su muy precaria economía.

Como una semana después en que, tras haber estado esperando tiempo más que de sobra en el siniestro Fuerte Farragut a que el Oyente hiciera acto de aparición, marchó muy molesta dirección a Cheydinhal a pasarse a saludar a sus compañeros.

Lo malo es que estaban lloviendo chuzos de punta, por lo tanto llegó reventadísima y calada hasta los huesos. Y bajando la escalera de mano del pozo casi se comió uno de los peldaños al tener las manos mojadas.

Se quitó la capucha, primero de la túnica, luego de la Armadura Etérea y entró en el Santuario resoplando y poniendo el suelo perdido de agua.

\- ¡Hola Tempy! – le saludó la voz de Antonietta Marie, corriendo a toda prisa hacia ella con una manta en la mano - ¡Vienes empapada!, ¿llueve mucho afuera o qué?

\- Está cayendo a conciencia. – respondió Tempest tiritando de frío y agradeciendo enormemente la manta – Las alcantarillas están desbordadas y no hay ni dios por la calle, menuda mierda nacional…

Se puso la manta sobre la cabeza y Antonietta le rodeó los hombros con un brazo mientras la acompañaba al cuarto de baño a paso tortuga.

\- ¿De dónde vienes?

Tempest resopló de nuevo.

\- Del Fuerte Farragut de los cojones. – contestó evidentemente molesta – Fui a ver si el jefe me daba más contratos o qué y no estaba allí. – se frotó los hombros y frunció el ceño – Me he tirado cosa de media hora allí, pasando frío y acordándome de todos los dioses y de sus respectivas madres. Luego resulta que salgo y se pone a llover. Llevo un día, Toni… de éstos en los que hubiera preferido no levantarme de la cama.

\- Pues vaya… siento oír eso. – dijo la bretona de cabellos dorados con comprensión - ¿Estás…?

\- Sí, Toni, sí: estoy con la regla.

Antonietta asintió en silencio y llegaron a la puerta del baño, dejó a su joven amiga allí de pie y se marchó corriendo para regresar en menos de cinco minutos con ropa y paños limpios.

\- Sécate, ponte cómoda y te vienes a la sala de estar, que te preparo una sopa bien caliente y te tomas un analgésico ¿eh?

\- Gracias Toni. – dijo Tempest cogiéndole la ropa de las manos – Cuando quieres eres un cielo.

\- ¡Ah!, ¿sólo cuando quiero? – replicó la otra mujer con una sonrisa – Métete en el baño de una vez y escúrrete ésa trenza, pareces un perro mojado.

\- Pues ten cuidado, a ver si éste perro te va a morder el culo por lista.

\- Bla, bla, blá. Qué aburrido. Métete ya, pesada.

\- Pesada tú.

\- Mírala, como los niños pequeños. Siempre contestando, siempre quedando por encima como el aceite.

Tempest le hizo burla y abrió la puerta con la risa de la otra mujer a sus espaldas.

\- Por cierto... – oyó que le decía antes de cerrar la puerta – Lucien está aquí desde hace ya un buen rato, por eso no le has encontrado en Fuerte Farragut. Si le vas a pedir trabajo te sugiero que te cambies antes de que el tiempo mejore y se vaya de aquí.

La chica cerró la puerta tras de sí dando un suspiro de resignación. Mierda, para una vez que tenía una maldita excusa para vaguear encima el tío tenía que estar allí.

 _Agh_.

Se sacó toda la ropa de encima lentamente, estornudó.

Genial, catarrazo al canto.

Se puso encima del pelo una toalla tras escurrirlo y desenredarlo y, mientras se lavaba, recorrió con un dedo la marca en el hombro que le había dejado aquel puñal envenenado y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en desaparecer, si es que desaparecía; le recordaba cosas muy desagradables y aún se estremecía algunas veces pensando en todo aquello… en la Madre Noche, en su oferta de convertirse en Oyente de la Mano Negra… oferta que Tempest rechazó de pleno y que, quizás, no debería de haberlo hecho. Porque, con toda la tontería, ahora estaría cobrando un sueldo por no hacer ni el huevo y no tendría que estar pendiente de un jefe irrazonable y caprichoso al que no le daba la gana dejarle los contratos distribuidos en localizaciones concretas por Cyrodiil. Se había vuelto muy susceptible desde lo del traidor y eso de haberle cambiado los puntos de entrega.

Bueno, en cierto modo era comprensible, por culpa de aquello casi la diña…

Se sacudió inmediatamente aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza. No, nada de recordar ésas cosas, nada de remover la mierda y luego comerse el tarro por nada. Lo pasado, pasado estaba, punto.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire lentamente, se vistió y salió con la toalla todavía en la cabeza y con la ropa mojada en una mano. Por el camino se topó con Lucas, el imperial de los del lote que había enviado Arquen, y éste le dirigió una tímida sonrisa al tiempo que la saludaba con un gesto de la mano.

Tempest le devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa y se metió en la sala de estar negando con la cabeza. Aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de los nuevos allí y seguía echando de menos a Ocheeva, Teinaava y Telaendril. A ver, salvo por Valena, que era una lameculos y sólo tenía ojitos para el Oyente mientras que para ella los demás sólo eran morralla allí, Tempest se llevaba bien con Lucas y con Ra'dajh; no eran mala gente… bueno, quitando lo de ser asesinos, claro. En lo que respectaba a Raynil Dralas, el dunmer... es que apenas si había coincidido con él, de tal modo que no podía formarse una opinión completa de su carácter. En general no le caían mal, era sólo que… aún no lograba acostumbrarse a aquello. Se sentía una pseudo extraña en el Santuario.

Al girar a la izquierda para dejar atrás el pasillo que comunicaba la sala principal con las estancias se topó de golpe con algo duro que la hizo perder el equilibrio hasta estar a punto de caerse al suelo cuando una mano le agarró por el codo y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

Una vez nuevamente en pie, Tempest alzó torpemente la vista, recuperándose de la impresión, para quedar cara a cara con un rostro encapuchado, malencarado y con ojos de ave de rapiña: Lucien Lachance.

\- Deberías mirar por dónde vas, Silenciadora, atropellar a la gente no le favorece a nadie. – le dijo el imperial soltándola del brazo y quedándosela mirando muy fijamente.

Eso le puso nerviosa.

\- Hola jefe. – saludó lo más desenfadadamente que pudo – Perdona el golpe, es que vengo medio ciega con la toalla y…

No tuvo tiempo de excusarse mejor ya que el Oyente levantó su mano y la susodicha toalla voló por encima de su cabeza.

\- Mejor así, ¿no te parece? – dijo él – Ahora verás mucho mejor y si te tropiezas de nuevo con mi persona ésta vez no será por error.

Aquello la descolocó, el gesto, la frase, el tono de voz… y la expresión facial, no estaba mosqueado ni tampoco frío o cordial, era… una especie de mezcla de todo lo que podía leer en su cara.

Y se extrañó.

Sin embargo, se limitó a asentir y a dejar que pasara por el lado de ella y se marchara tranquilamente en dirección a la sala principal en completo silencio sin mediar mayores palabras.

Tempest recogió la toalla del suelo y fue derechita a la mesa mientras saludaba a los demás, que la miraban raro, con un leve gesto de la cabeza.

\- ¡Tempy! – exclamó la voz inconfundible de Antonietta Marie mientras se aproximaba a ella con un cazo en la mano. Llevaba el delantal puesto - ¡Eres un auténtico desastre! Anda, dame eso, que lo vamos a tender para que se seque. ¡Mira que sentarte a la mesa con un fajo de ropa mojada en la mano!

La verdad es que tenía razón. Tempest se lo entregó con desgana, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y dejó descansar la cabeza entre las manos. Akatosh, llevaba hoy un día más tonto…

\- ¡Saludos, mi Hermana! – tronó el vozarrón de Gogron intentando parecer lo más alegre posible mientras se sentaba a su lado. Aún seguía bastante deprimido por lo de Telaendril y a Vicente le había costado todo un triunfo que volviese a socializarse - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Como siempre, Gogron, como siempre: cansada y hecha puré. Muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo. ¿Tú qué?, ¿cómo lo llevas?

El orco tardó un momento en contestar.

\- Mal. – dijo.

Tempest le miró compasiva.

\- Lo siento, de verdad. Para serte franca a mí también se me hace difícil toda ésta mierda.

\- Ya…

Silencio. No quería hablar del tema. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar del tema. No así, no entre ellos.

Se llevaban bien, se caían bien, pero no eran el uno para el otro los más indicados para escucharse mutuamente. Tempest era demasiado enrevesada en sus pensamientos y Gogron demasiado bruto y simplista. Sentían la misma pena por los mismos motivos, pero no podían ayudarse con aquello.

Así que siempre la mejor de todas las opciones era el silencio, bendito silencio...

\- ¡Marchando una buena sopa! – canturreó alegremente la voz musical de Antonietta mientras dejaba sobre la mesa frente a la menuda imperial un generoso bol con cuchara incluida a rebosar de un caldo que olía maravillosamente a verduras y a pollo – Espérate un momento antes de ponerte a engullirla como los pavos a que se enfríe, así te voy preparando el analgésico.

\- ¿Analgésico? – inquirió Gogron casualmente. Era bueno, ya parecía que se iba soltando más…

\- Sí Gogron, cosas de mujeres. – replicó Tempest en voz baja ignorando la advertencia de la rubia bretona y metiéndose de golpe una enorme cucharada de sopa en la boca.

Lo lamentó inmediatamente al sentir el escozor que le sobrevino del calor del caldo.

\- ¡Quema! – gimoteó como una niña pequeña.

\- Claro que quema, bruta. – contestó Antonietta enarcando una ceja mientras diluía en agua las hojas calmantes convertidas en polvo junto con azúcar, miel y limón – Te lo dije, ¿no?, ¿no te lo dije?

Tempest le sacó la lengua enrojecida y la otra mujer se rió.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, en armonía, en buena compañía mientras Tempest devoraba la sopa con ansia y Gogron, Antonietta, M'raaj-Dar y Ra'dajh la observaban medio atontados abrir la boca entre cucharada y cucharada sin dejar espacio apenas para respirar. El espectáculo era extraño… extraño y cómico.

Valena, la bretona morena y maquillada hasta las cejas, la observaba desde su cama lanzándole miradas de indiferencia por encima de la cubierta del libro que en aquel momento estaba leyendo. Parecía mentira que semejante individua tan infantil tuviera cabida en la Hermandad Oscura y que, además, ocupara un cargo que le permitiese recibir contratos directamente del Oyente. Era ridículo, sencillamente ridículo que aquella renacuaja pudiera haber sido la que hubiese matado al bastardo de Adamus Phillida, de verdad… le parecía tan impar… tan absurdo…

Tempest acabó su sopa y su medicina con un profundo suspiro de goce para quedarse unos segundos en blanco, los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago y repantigada en la silla, en completa paz consigo misma.

\- ¡Tempy! – la zarandeó la bretona Antonietta imprevisiblemente por los hombros - ¡Contrato!, ¡tienes que pedirle a Lucien tu próximo contrato!

La joven imperial gruñó.

Pero se levantó sin protestar más de lo usual y convenido y se marchó a la sala principal arrastrando los pies y deseando ir corriendo a su cama para dormir como está mandado y homologado.

No le halló allí, tan sólo al Guardián Oscuro del Santuario, que en aquellos instantes se balanceaba de un lado a otro girando el cráneo en direcciones imposibles para la cabeza de un humano normal.

Lo contempló idiotizada al tiempo que ella también se balanceaba de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro…

Creyó dormirse de pie un instante hasta que una voz a su izquierda le susurró cerca del oído.

\- ¿Te diviertes?

Tempest se quedó quieta en el sitio, pillada de improviso, con los oídos zumbándole, el corazón en la garganta, las manos dormidas.

Tenía el rostro del Oyente a escasos milímetros del suyo.

Había apoyado la barbilla sobre su hombro izquierdo y Tempest sintió su aliento contra el cuello.

Se le puso la carne de gallina en un momento y luchó contra el raro impulso de girar la cabeza para verle la cara.

\- Ésa cosa da escalofríos. – dijo tontamente, señalando con el dedo al esqueleto viviente.

\- ¿De veras? – susurró el hombre imperial sin quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella garganta, blanca como el marfil.

\- Sí, nunca me ha gustado. – contestó la chica automáticamente sin saber muy bien a qué venía aquella conversación de besugos – Me dijeron que antes fue miembro de la Hermandad.

\- Por supuesto. – replicó el hombre de negro.

\- ¿Tiene alma?

\- En absoluto.

Un momento de silencio. La sangre bombeando violentamente a través del pequeño cuerpo de Tempest.

Un segundo. Dos. Tres…

Su frágil muñeca fue aprisionada imprevisiblemente por una de sus manos enguantadas, proporcionalmente bastante más grandes que las de ella, y comenzó a apretar. Suavemente, recorriendo los nudillos con los dedos, presionando sobre los huesos puntiagudos de la muñeca, subiendo por el antebrazo hasta el codo apretando con los dedos por ambos lados, tocando el cubito y el radio a lo largo…

Tempest se estaba quedando medio atontada y el cerebro no le circulaba muy bien en aquellos instantes.

Quería girar la cabeza… mover los dedos de la mano… acercar el cuello al calor de su aliento…

Espera, ¿qué…?

\- ¿Eh…? – dijo la chica en voz alta, confusa.

Pasados unos segundos, dejó de sentir la mano tocándole el brazo, el peso de la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo y la calidez contra la garganta.

\- ¡Tempest! – dijo la voz de Vicente Valtieri alegremente – No esperaba verte aquí hoy, siempre es una alegría tenerte con nosotros, Hermana. Lucien. – saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, cambiando ligeramente el tono de voz.

La joven volvió a la realidad para enfocar el rostro engañosamente afable del vampiro frente a ella. Giró la cabeza a su izquierda y se encontró al Oyente a una buena distancia de ella y con su habitual rostro de pocos amigos.

Miró a uno y luego al otro con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Eh…?

Lucien Lachance correspondió el gesto del vampiro.

\- Vicente. – cabeceó ligeramente para girarse en dirección a la muchacha, que ahora presentaba una expresión en blanco - ¿Y bien, Silenciadora?

Tempest le miró sin entender.

\- ¿Eh…? – repitió por tercera vez como si fuera idiota.

Se encontró con un sobre sellado dándole en toda la cabeza.

\- Tus Órdenes. – dijo Lachance con un deje de irritación en la voz y frunciendo el ceño – Deja de hacer el idiota y ponte en marcha. Ahora. - y añadió negando con la cabeza – Sithis, qué criatura más absurda...

La chica tomó el sobre anonadada y volvió a mirar, primero al Oyente, después al vampiro sin creérselo. ¿Se estarían cachondeando de ella…?

¿O se lo habría imaginado? Estaba tan agilipollada y tenía tanto sueño que no hubiera podido asegurar a ciencia cierta que su imaginación no le acabase de jugar una mala pasada.

Probablemente incluso habría estado hablando con el jefe y, en un momento dado, se le había pirado la pinza y se había puesto a fantasear. De ahí que no se hubiera enterado de nada y el hombre le hubiese dado en la cabeza con el sobre.

Akatosh… necesitaba dormir…

\- Bien… gracias, jefe. – dijo mientras trataba de reprimir un bostezo sin demasiado éxito – Chao… - se despidió con la mano, englobando también con el gesto al bretón vampiro y se marchó medio ida del garbanzo en dirección a la sala de estar nuevamente.

Cuando Lucien y Vicente se quedaron solos, el primero resopló.

\- Te recomendaría que no se lo tuvieras muy en cuenta. – le dijo Vicente en tono grave, aún echado para atrás en lo que a Lachance se refería desde el asunto de la fallida Purificación – Está cansada y tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer. La mayor parte del tiempo que está en el Santuario es para comer o dormir un poco. Deberías entender que es un constante no parar.

\- Y tú deberías entender que es mi asesina privada y que no la puedo destituir de sus obligaciones. – replicó Lachance secamente, ajeno por completo a la solapada antipatía del Nosferatu – Si se tratasen de otras circunstancias hace ya mucho tiempo que la hubiera degradado al cargo de asesina común.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? – preguntó el vampiro serenamente, obviando el tono del Oyente y procurando contener la mucha aversión que le producía estar manteniendo con él una conversación de carácter personal. A partir de ahora quería mantener las distancias con el imperial lo máximo posible – No tienes ninguna clase de deuda de gratitud con ella. Lo que hizo era obligación suya: obedecer y preservar la vida de un Hermano inocente. – en esto hizo una pausa, recordando que, en su caso y en el del resto de sus antiguos Hermanos del Santuario, **_sí_** estaban en deuda con ella – Ahora eres el Oyente, nadie puede prohibirte el que decidas sustituirla por otro más apto para el puesto.

\- Oh, ya lo creo que pueden prohibírmelo. – suspiró el imperial negando con la cabeza – Y máxime si las órdenes vienen directamente de la mismísima Madre Noche.

Ahí hubo un silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Nuestra Matrona Impía te ha ordenado que mantengas a Tempest en su actual puesto? – preguntó el vampiro, honestamente asombrado - ¿Por qué…?

\- La voluntad de nuestra Señora es sencillamente mantenerla en la Mano Negra, ya sea como Silenciadora o, si más adelante madurase su carácter (lo cual pongo bastante en duda), como Portavoz. – explicó el otro hombre – No ha dado motivos ni ha querido iluminarme más al respecto en éste particular. Ésa es su voluntad y mi deber como Oyente es escucharla, no cuestionarla.

Vicente le observó asombrado y nada dijo. Le parecía increíble, sencillamente increíble, el asunto no tenía lógica alguna: si tanto deseaba la Madre Noche tener a la muchacha cerca de ella, ¿por qué no la había nombrado directamente a ella su Oyente en lugar de a Lachance? Hubiera sido una situación un tanto humillante para Lucien (y él se hubiera reído mucho, para qué engañarnos), desde luego, pero nada con lo que no pudiera vivir.

¿Entonces?

Ah, pero la respuesta sólo la tenía cierta muchachita imperial con el pelo verde y con mucho sueño que, en aquellos instantes, roncaba como una bendita arrebujada en las sábanas y mantas de su cama con una sonrisa en los labios de oreja a oreja, llenando profusamente de saliva la almohada que tenía bajo su cabecita loca mientras soñaba con bollos, pasteles y manzanas. Muchas manzanas.

* * *

_"El Vacío es la última etapa de la propia existencia trascendiendo ésta misma, decías."_

_"La muerte es sólo otro medio de permanecer en directa comunión eterna con el Pavoroso Padre. Eso era lo que nos instruías."_

_"Nos hablabas de la gloria que supone morar en las Tinieblas y hacerte un todo con ellas."_

_"Nos inculcaste a ambos el respeto por los Cinco Principios y por los lazos de sangre que nos unían al resto de nuestra oscura familia de Santuario."_

_"¿Por qué entonces? ¿Qué hicimos mal para que nos despreciaras de semejante manera?"_

_"Nos sacrificaste."_

_"Nosotros te admirábamos."_

_"Nosotros te queríamos."_

_"Y tú decías amarnos."_

_"Pero mentías. ¡Mentías, padre!"_

El Hombre Oscuro se levantó lentamente de la cama en la que había estado durmiendo escasos momentos antes. La cama que otrora fuese de Ocheeva y ahora daba cobijo a su cansado cuerpo.

Pero una cama sólo procura reposo al cuerpo, no a la mente.

Y su mente, en aquellos instantes, estaba procesando voces. Voces venidas de ninguna parte.

Había elegido quedarse a dormir ésa noche en el Santuario por el simple hecho de cenar bien con la comida bretona de Antonietta Marie y de darles un repaso más detenidamente a los nuevos... pero no había esperado... esto.

Primero vio un libro caer de la estantería, lo segundo fue el vaso de agua que se había llevado antes de dormir y que reventó como un cohete, llenándolo todo de pequeños cristales afilados como dientecillos.

Lucien no es que hubiera sido nunca lo que se dice muy susceptible a lo paranormal, pero tenía la absoluta certeza de que lo que estaba viviendo en aquellos instantes comprendía otro Plano de existencia.

Y no le gustó un pelo.

_"Padre, tú nos has condenado."_

_"Padre, tú nos has abocado a la Nada Eterna."_

El imperial se puso en pie y se pegó a la desnuda pared de piedra del cuarto.

No es que estuviera asustado ni nada parecido, sencillamente no quería acabar en la trayectoria de ningún objeto volador que saliese despedido a causa de aquel fenómeno.

_"De pequeños siempre nos peleábamos por tu atención."_

_"Queríamos que te sintieras orgulloso. Eras un padre para nosotros."_

_"Podías habernos dado el contrato a ambos."_

_"Hubiéramos purificado el Santuario tal y como nos lo hubieras ordenado."_

_"Yo pasé muchos años a la sombra queriendo ser también tu Silenciadora."_

_"Entonces, ¿por qué?"_

_"¿Por qué le diste el trabajo a ella...?"_

_"Confiamos en ti y tú... nos traicionaste."_

Sintiendo un repentino malestar, semejante a un corte de digestión en toda regla, logró salir de la habitación y, aún con las voces haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza, se metió en el cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara varias veces con agua fría hasta que logró poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Mirándose en el espejo del lavabo, Lucien Lachance se contempló a sí mismo ojeroso, con la mirada cansada y el cabello bajo la capucha despeinado.

Y, tras él, también pudo observar otros dos rostros. Dos rostros que parecían confundirse con una neblina inexistente. Dos rostros de rasgos reptilianos que conocía muy bien.

_"Pero ya no puedes hacernos más daño."_

_"No hay dolor en el Vacío."_

_"No verteremos lágrimas por ti si caes."_

_"No nos lamentaremos de verte solo y demente en mitad de las llanuras de fuego del Oblivion."_

_"Porque te lo mereces."_

_"Amado padre Lucien... nuestro verdugo."_

El Oyente quedó un momento quieto, con la mirada oscura impenetrable fija en el espejo del baño hasta que los rostros etéreos tras él se difuminaron.

Inspiró hondo, levantó la cabeza y, súbitamente agotado, volvió a la habitación que había estado ocupando minutos antes, recogió sus cosas y se marchó lejos del abrazo del Santuario subterráneo en plena noche, como un ladrón.

Al salir de Cheydinhal y convocar la presencia de Shadowmere desde el Vacío arropado en las sombras que la espesura le procuraba, una vez tuvo al sobrenatural equino de ojos ígneos a su lado, se apoyó un momento contra su cuello musculoso lleno de crines color azabache y aspiró su esencia almizcleña.

Shadowmere le echó el aliento sobre la nuca y le golpeó el hombro con el morro, súbitamente perceptiva al ánimo de su jinete.

Lucien alzó la vista y le pasó una mano enguantada a su yegua sombría por debajo de la aterciopelada mandíbula negra, distraídamente.

\- ¿Será cierto, vieja amiga, que no hay dolor en el Vacío? - murmuró con aire ausente.

Shadowmere nada contestó. Y, de haber podido, no hubiera dicho nada tampoco, pues la naturaleza del Vacío sólo la conocen y sólo han de conocerla aquellos que han partido.

Lejos de éste mundo y sus muchas miserias.


	33. "La noche más larga"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 32: _La noche más larga._**

* * *

Llevaba una temporadita de ojo.

Sí, de ésa clase de etapas eventuales en la vida en las que uno anda a la espera, carcomido por la incertidumbre, deseoso de noticias, de soluciones inmediatas.

Soluciones que nunca llegan.

Pues así se sentía Tempest, a la espera.

No sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar, no sabía cómo ingeniárselas con éste nuevo obstáculo por delante.

Había consultado varios libros y a distintas eminencias de la Universidad Arcana en materia de cultismos daédricos. Y no había manera, ni uno solo de los Príncipes le inspiraba la menor confianza.

Después del asunto con Sanguine, la chica tenía muy claro que los demonios no eran de fiar y que, como si de una partida de ajedrez se tratase, movían las piezas siempre a su favor y conveniencia, muchas veces haciendo trampas para siempre, irremediablemente, acabar saliéndose con la suya.

Pero no le quedaba otro remedio que volver a intentarlo, necesitaba un artefacto daédrico YA.

Así pues, preguntando por poblaciones más pequeñas y menos controladas por la Legión que la Ciudad Imperial, había encontrado algunas Ermitas y había probado a invocarlos.

Pero las tareas que asignaban eran un poco...

Clavicus Vile, ya de entrada, exigía una generosa ofrenda de dinero. Así que iba a ser que no. Tempest no soltaba quinientas monedas de golpe ni borracha, no señor.

A Molag Bal es que ni se molestaría en invocarle. La tarea que le adjudicaría sería de asesinar a alguna mala bestia o torturar a alguien. Y si no se trataba de eso... bueno, Molag Bal era el llamado Rey de la Violación, de fijo que estaba más loco que una cabra y le soltaría algo estilo _"Si mi artefacto quieres poseer, mi lanza te has de dejar meter"_.

Nada, Molag Bal caca.

Azura. Había pensado que, dado que gozaba de las simpatías de muchos dunmer, no sería una entidad totalmente malévola.

Y demasiado rectos eran sus designios: la tía quería que eliminase a cinco acólitos suyos que se habían transformado en vampiros porque no soportaba verles sufrir. Les tenía encerrados en una cueva para que no salieran al mundo e hicieran el mal.

La misión era benevolente y recta... pero peligrosísima. Tempest podría acabar de almuerzo para unos vampiros hambrientos que hacía años que no cataban la sangre humana.

O peor aún: transformada en uno de ellos y encerrada en su compañía hasta que otro héroe más valiente y habilidoso entrara de nuevo en la cueva y acabase con sus vidas.

Así que, sintiéndolo en el alma, ella no era ninguna cazadora de vampiros. Nada.

Luego lo había intentado con Peryite, pero... al llegar al lugar donde le habían indicado que se hallaba asentada la Ermita se había encontrado con un nutrido grupo de adoradores de éste Daedra formando círculo de pie en torno a su estatua, inconscientes, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y totalmente en blanco.

Asustada, no había querido quedarse a saber qué ocurría allí y había huido despavorida. Peryite daba muy mal rollo, punto.

De Boethia, Vaermina y Nocturnal no quería saber nada.

Boethia por darse a las conspiraciones, las traiciones y los asesinatos (y la misión, se mirase por donde se mirase, sería difícil, retorcida e incómoda y podría generarle luego problemas a consecuencia de los caprichos de un demonio malvado), Vaermina por ser el suyo el ámbito de los sueños (y ya había tenido bastante con la vez aquella en la que se metió en los sueños de Henantier en Bravil) y Nocturnal... por haber ayudado a revertir aquella vez la maldición que pesaba sobre la Cogulla Gris, igual le daba por vengarse... con los Daedra uno nunca sabe...

Por otro lado, las Ermitas de Malacath y Hermaeus Mora aún no las había encontrado.

En lo que respecta a Meridia es que, directamente, había pasado de su jeto. Requería a alguien más fuerte e inteligente que ella, de modo que no se le manifestó cuando le hizo la ofrenda pertinente (carne muerta, asquerosidad en su máxima expresión).

Después, cuando invocó a Hircine, éste le pidió que matase al unicornio. Y Tempest, básicamente, se fue trotando bien lejos a lomos del fantástico animal para que a los sanguinarios seguidores de éste Daedra no se les ocurriera intentar cargárselo ellos mismos.

El unicornio no se toca.

Namira le dijo tres cuartas de lo mismo que Meridia: que quería a un Campeón más feo y más lerdo que ella. Así que la ofrenda, vino barato, ahí se quedó.

La cosa no mejoró con Mephala, que también optó por ignorarla y no se manifestó pese a la noche entera que pasó Tempest por ver si era más propicio invocarla al amanecer que a medianoche.

Así pues, tras aquel rotundo fracaso, Tempest se tuvo que comer su orgullo con patatas fritas.

Quedaba Sheogorath... y la joven dudaba de si invocarle o no. Según rezaban los escritos con información sobre los Príncipes Daédricos, Sheogorath era tremendamente voluble, imprevisible; si le apetecía la beneficiaría o haría de su existencia un infierno.

De tal modo que Tempest no sabía si correr el riesgo o no...

Y necesitaba el artefacto ya.

Una súbita ráfaga de viento le caló hasta los huesos en un instante.

Se había olvidado que en el condenado Fuerte Farragut hacía un frío de los mil demonios, fuera verano o invierno.

Tempest formó una nubecilla de vaho con el aliento para distraerse. Odiaba ir allí, detestaba el lugar, le asqueaban los contratos que allí obtenía y la presencia del Hombre Oscuro la ponía... nerviosa.

_Odio esperar, odio mi trabajo, odio mis deberes de Cuchilla, odio a los Daedra, odio pasar frío, odio... éste puñetero fuerte abandonado._

Así era, el asunto es que ya le estaba comenzando a coger manía a aquel lugar insólito y tremendamente sombrío; lo pisaba, como mínimo, entre dos y tres veces a la semana y nunca lograba acostumbrarse ni al ambiente ni al frío ni a los ruidos de fondo por los pasillos. Aquel lugar, sencillamente, le daba tan mal rollo y le reportaba tan malas vibraciones que le era imposible adaptarse a él. Era un punto de encuentro para el intercambio de recompensa y Órdenes… y, también, para hacer de niña de los recados al cansino de Lachance, que era más pesado que una vaca en brazos: "Silenciadora toma esto. Silenciadora tráeme lo otro. Silenciadora llévale los contratos a Vicente y que él los distribuya como considere necesario…" Agh… qué tío más pelma…

Le repateaba todo eso y… el simple hecho de que jamás la llamaba por su nombre, solía usar denominaciones tales como "Silenciadora", "muchacha", "pajarillo", "chiquilla", "cría"… y eso sin mencionar los añadidos tales como "idiota", "imbécil", "estúpida", "absurda" y demás que conformaban una cadena increíblemente extensa de lindezas variadas.

Akatosh… la tenía tirria, se veía a la legua que la tenía manía… Oooh, ¿por qué diablos no aceptó el puesto de Oyente? Con lo a gustito que estaría sin pegar ni un palo al agua y mandándole a _él_ a que hiciera los recaditos de las narices… riéndose bien en su jeta por cabrón…

Mientras cavilaba sobre éstas y otras cosas, imprevisiblemente, algo la agarró en aquel momento repentinamente por el hombro y apretó hacia atrás, como si la estuvieran arrastrando por la fuerza mientras le pinzaban la articulación, incapacitándosela para poderla mover.

Tempest pegó un brinco de una altura a la que jamás hubiera sospechado que pudiese llegar mientras soltaba un chillido tan agudo que bien hubiera podido confundirse con el de una rata. Al girarse, sudando y con los nervios a flor de piel, y no ver a nadie a sus espaldas sacó de un solo tirón su katana akaviri de la funda y se puso a girarse en todas direcciones con los ojos desencajados, presa de la paranoia.

Algo duro la pinchó justo a la altura de las costillas desde atrás y ella, instintivamente, se giró oscilando su arma en el aire. La hoja erró su objetivo, si es que lo había, y sólo cortó el vacío.

Miró una vez más hacia todos los lados sudando a mares, asustada, y tragó saliva mientras trataba de agudizar su sentido auditivo.

En un momento dado oyó… algo como los pliegues de una ropa a su izquierda. Se giró y atacó en ésa dirección. Nada.

En frente, a la derecha, izquierda de nuevo. Todos sus ataques erraron blanco y comenzó a sentirse miserable, débil, demasiado lenta para encontrar el objetivo.

Se quedó quieta en posición defensiva mientras seguía oyendo aquellos roces de tela apenas perceptibles al oído salvo cuando estaban demasiado cerca.

Pasado un minuto algo la empujó hacia delante con brusquedad, luego hacia atrás varias veces hasta que topó contra la pared. Tempest huyó de la pared de inmediato, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la acorralasen; volvió de nuevo al centro de la gran cámara subterránea jadeando, no sabía si del esfuerzo o del susto, y dio un pequeño gañido de rabia.

Derecha. Nada, otra vez cortando el aire. Detrás tuyo. Más aire.

Sin embargo hubo un instante en que se le heló la sangre cuando sus oídos distinguieron el roce metálico que produce un arma de filo largo al ser desenvainada con alta precisión. Oyó el silbar de la hoja un momento sobre su cabeza y alzó su propia katana por puro instinto para frenar el golpe.

El frío choque entre dos espadas que se encuentran en el aire, la una de noble acero completamente visible, la otra de forja desconocida y oculta para el ojo humano, provocó que la joven imperial comenzase a temblar y perdiera su punto de apoyo con el que contrarrestar la fuerza de su contrincante, que comenzó a someterla haciendo que se arrodillara en el suelo pese a oponer resistencia, inútil en éste caso, frente al forcejeo.

Tempest desvió la hoja con rapidez, rodó por el suelo y se puso en pie de un salto con el impulso. Y lo oyó de repente, una risa ahogada, ¡se estaban burlando de ella!

Eso la cabreó, bastante, y no pensó muy bien en lo que hacía cuando se lanzó a lo salvaje en dirección a aquella risa con la clara intención de acallarla de una vez.

El problema es que uno de sus pies tropezó con algo, cayó hacia delante y su valiosa katana voló varios metros hacia delante, quedando por completo fuera de su alcance. Se levantó y, al ir a correr hacia su arma, la agarraron por los brazos inmovilizándoselos a las espaldas al tiempo que el frío filo de una hoja le acarició la yugular.

\- Jaque mate. – susurró una voz a su derecha muy suavemente al tiempo que dejaba ir sus muñecas, que no su cuello, de la presa que tenía hecha con la chica – Nunca ataques sin calibrar a tu enemigo, nunca, nunca…

Una vez el anillo de invisibilidad se deslizó fuera de su dedo para caer en el interior de uno de sus bolsillos, Lucien Lachance apareció por completo tras la pequeña figura de Tempest, esgrimiendo su espada de plata contra la garganta de la joven, la cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho de la chica y con una sonrisa felina en el rostro mientras recorría con los ojos las líneas del cuello y la mandíbula de ella.

La muchacha no se atrevió a hacer ni un solo movimiento y dejó su vista concentrada en un punto indeterminado de la pared mientras tragaba saliva en abundancia todo lo discretamente que sus nervios le permitían, y únicamente pegó un respingo cuando el brazo de Lachance que había estado sujetando sus muñecas un minuto antes la aprisionó el tronco y los brazos a la altura de las costillas.

_Oh, oh… ¿qué hace? No toques, no toques…_

Mierda. Estaba cagadísima de miedo, con ganas de gritarle que se fuera a la mierda y le dedicase sus jueguecitos morbosos a un troll.

Y sin embargo… teniéndolo así, tan de cerca y con el calorcito de su cuerpo pegado a la espalda se sentía de putísima madre. Y el tipo olía súper bien. No supo determinar a qué exactamente, olía a… a limpio, a él mismo, sin aditivos químicos.

Éste último pensamiento la avergonzó y se sintió sumamente culpable y sumamente ridícula cuando la cabeza, de _motu_ propio y sin su consentimiento mental, se giró a la derecha y sus ojos contemplaron el rostro del hombre imperial sobre su hombro.

Maldita sea, se le notaba que ya era mayor, ¿qué edad tendría?, ¿treinta y pico?, ¿cuarenta…? Mirándole tan de cerca, Tempest encontró que los surcos de expresión que tenía en el rostro variaban en grados de profundidad, que tenía ojeras, los dientes muy blancos, las orejas un poco grandes aunque bien pegadas al cráneo y… aquel corte debajo de la barbilla que no tenía antes de que _aquello_ ocurriera…

Y, sin embargo, queriéndole sacar todos los defectos posibles habidos y por haber, seguía considerando que tenía puntazo.

¿Es que no podía dejarlo estar?, ¿por qué seguía pensando en ésas cosas?, ¿por qué tenía las hormonas tan revolucionadas con aquel tío antipático y manioso que, por descontado, la tenía ojeriza? ¿Estamos tontos o qué?

Aquello no estaba bien, se estaba vengando de ella haciéndola sentir estúpida, incómoda y sucia. El tipo debía de ser muy consciente de su atractivo físico y lo usaba según le convenía y ésta era su forma retorcida de castigar a una niña rebelde con la mente sucia. ¿Cómo no suponer que sería tan hijo de...?

Le dio rabia.

Volvió entonces a su _modus operandi_ de no pensar antes de actuar y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más inteligente que intentar pegarle con el talón en la entrepierna.

Sin embargo, en un momento se vio girando sobre sí misma a toda velocidad como si fuera una peonza a la derecha para luego parar bruscamente cuando él la tiró del brazo, se lo retorció a la espalda y la derribó en el suelo. Todo de una vez en un solo movimiento.

Tempest se quedó tan alucinada con la maniobra que no acertó a sentir apenas dolor cuando se chocó de pleno contra la superficie de piedra del suelo y él la inmovilizó boca abajo poniéndole una rodilla en la espalda baja y retorciéndole aún más el brazo con el que la había derribado. Había tirado la espada de plata y, con la mano libre, la agarró del pelo y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a intentarlo. – siseó con un trasfondo de advertencia en la voz – Mi paciencia tiene un límite y tú lo estás desgastando a marchas forzadas.

La chica ahogó un gemido de angustia. Las cosas se habían tornado muy feas. No quería estar así tirada en el suelo con aquel tío sujetándola como si fuese un animal. Su pelo... quería que la soltase del pelo.

\- Jefe... suéltame...

Forcejeó con el brazo retorcido a su espalda y la presa sobre éste aumentó, enviándole oleadas de dolor desde la muñeca al cuello. Su pelo, atrapado en aquella mano enorme, tiró de su cabeza de nuevo hacia atrás con más fuerza.

\- Aprende disciplina. – le dijo él en un tono horriblemente tranquilo, como si le estuviera hablando del tiempo – Te advertí que NUNCA atacaras sin calibrar a tu enemigo, NUNCA.

Tempest se mordió el labio inferior, tratando evitar las lágrimas que pugnaban por asomarse traidoras a sus ojos.

Dolía... dolía... por lo que más quisiera, que la soltase del pelo, que la soltase del pelo...

La situación le pudo y, de la presión sanguínea circulando a intervalos desiguales por su cráneo, la nariz comenzó a sangrarle. Aquello la puso frenética.

\- El pelo, el pelo, mi pelo, suelta mi pelo, suelta, suelta mi pelo, suelta mi pelo... – empezó a repetir en voz baja como una autómata – Suelta mi pelo, suelta mi pelo...

Al ver ya la sangre cayendo gota a gota en el suelo, Lucien salió de su trance de ira, soltó la presa que tenía hecha de la chica y la obligó a levantarse para mirarle a la cara y ver qué diablos se había hecho. La muchacha presentaba una expresión entre asustada y alucinada. Le alzó el mentón para comprobar que sólo se trataba de una simple hemorragia nasal y advirtió que ella, pese a tener los ojos abiertos y mirar de frente, no le estaba viendo.

La zarandeó por los hombros un par de veces sin conseguir nada. Molesto, la llevó a rastras hasta una silla donde le hizo sentarse, regresó con una palangana llena de agua y un paño, le lavó la cara con el agua que sabía que estaría helada de narices y que consiguió hacerla reaccionar un minuto después.

\- Jefe...

\- Por Sithis. – gruñó él – Eres una chiquilla estúpida, ¿lo sabes? - hizo una pausa y dejó la palangana en el suelo - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Tempest le miró como si le viera por primera vez.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? - preguntó distraídamente.

Se encontró con las manos de él sujetándole repentinamente la cabeza, obligándola a encararle. Sus pulgares trazaron un recorrido de la frente a las sienes apretándole el cráneo.

\- ¡Basta! - exclamó el imperial - ¿Me oyes?, estoy harto de ésa actitud. - añadió bajando la voz – ¿No quieres aprender?, ¿quieres acabar muerta como cuando Bellamont te envenenó y casi no lo cuentas? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

\- No, no, jefe... - murmuró ella con la misma expresión de alucinada, mirándole ya al rostro y no a un punto indeterminado en la nada - ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿qué quieres que aprenda? No entiendo nada de lo que dices, jefe, ni por qué te cabreas conmigo ni el qué hago mal... No te entiendo un carajo de lo que hablas ni por qué usas ésa voz tan rara...

Aquella repentina sinceridad le pilló por sorpresa. La observó muy detenidamente igual que si fuera un raro espécimen de mariposa que acabase de atrapar entre las manos decidiendo si mantenerla en el hueco de las mismas, o cerrarlo y aplastarle las alas.

Niña rebelde, niña desobediente.

Tenía el rostro húmedo, frío, lleno de agua. Se le habían quedado prendidas algunas gotas en las cejas verdes, otras adornaban sus pestañas igualmente verdes como pequeñas cuentas perlinas. Estaba pálida, con leves ojeras rojizas rodeando los ojos zarcos y los labios le aparecían brillantes, descoloridos.

Apretó los dedos en torno a su cabeza notando con las yemas el hueso bajo el pelo, los músculos y la piel.

\- Debes aprender, imprudente, aprender a sobrevivir. - se encontró explicando - Escoger las opciones que más te convienen, perfeccionarte en la hoja, pensar antes de actuar, asesinar sin contemplaciones si la situación lo requiere. Deja de guiarte por el maldito arrebato y piensa.

\- Yo no valgo, jefe, no quiero entrar más en ésos horribles Portones al Infierno... – le contestó ella envolviéndole las muñecas con los dedos.

\- Lo que tú quieras o no, no es importante. - le reprendió notando los dedos helados de la chica cernirse sobre su pulso – Eres una sola persona contra un bien común que vas a desempeñar te guste o no. Y, como tu Oyente, te prohíbo terminantemente que vayas a esconderte como una cobarde por miedo al Otro Plano y lo que hay en él. Supéralo.

\- Pero si soy una inútil...

\- Naturalmente que eres una inútil. – dijo él sin un ápice de compasión acercando el rostro – Eres una inútil con escrúpulos y muy poco sentido común. Eres una inútil pusilánime y envenenadora. Y no por ello verás menos sangre, si es eso lo que crees, de hecho la verás correr en riadas si no progresas.

Ella lo pensó, lo pensó cuidadosamente y se sintió desolada. La verdad en sus palabras la hería, la hería que él tuviera razón y que la estuviera tratando como a una cría. En aquellos momentos estaba procesando varias sensaciones a la vez: el repentino cambio en su comportamiento y aquellas manos sosteniéndole la cabeza la desconcertaban, la mirada incisiva y marrón de aquel hombre le incomodaba en sumo grado, el súbito acelerón que experimentó su corazón le hizo temer la posibilidad de que él pudiera oírlo, el pulso que sentía en las muñecas de él le retumbaba en los dedos... No, no podía lidiar con aquello, no deseaba lidiar con aquello.

Desvió pues la vista e hizo un débil intento por separarle las manos de su cabeza clavándole fuerte los dedos en las muñecas y tirando hacia los lados. No le movió ni un ápice.

El Hombre Oscuro entonces le alzó el rostro, acercó el suyo al de ella y sin mediar palabra la besó.

Tempest se quedó de piedra, repentinamente alarmada y confusa, muy confusa. Su mente se perdió en un breve intervalo temporal y experimentó cierto mareo que le hizo apreciar el mundo a su alrededor dándole vueltas.

No estaba muy segura de el qué pensar o cómo reaccionar ante aquello, no entendía nada. ¡Pero si la tenía manía!, ¿no?, ¿se estaría burlando de ella? Aquello no... aquello no...

Cuando se separaron, la joven se encontró con que le había puesto en pie de un tirón y la tenía aprisionada en un abrazo de hierro. Sofocada, se vio en un momento sin salida y aquello la trastornó.

\- Jefe, jefe... - balbuceó estúpidamente, jadeando en busca de aire – No está bien que hagas eso, no está bien...

\- ¿El qué no está bien que haga, querida niña? - preguntó el otro casi divertido, viendo a la muchacha retorcerse bajo su agarre cual pescadito inquieto. Pero en realidad no se estaba debatiendo todo lo que el hombre estaba seguro que podría; la conocía y, otra cosa no, pero la maldita era experta en escurrirse de todo aquello que pudiera causarle la más mínima inquietud.

No por nada la chica era la hiperactividad personificada.

Tempest se le quedó mirando unos segundos alelada, abriendo y cerrando seguidamente la boca como un pez, tratando de que sus cuerdas vocales formaran algún tipo de frase coherente.

\- Uh... - fue todo lo que le salió antes de que su pálido rostro ojerosillo adoptara un remarcado tinte rosado que, no por nada, provocó que el Hombre Oscuro acabara enseñando todos y cada uno de sus dientes en una sonrisa mezcla de diversión y malicia. Mucha malicia.

\- ¿Me estabas diciendo? - presionó el otro con suavidad, su voz grave teñida de una engañosa sedosidad casi dulce que iba lo bastante cargada de pólvora como para hacer blanco en la diana. Una de las manos con las que la estaba sujetando fue derecha al pequeño mentón y le alzó la cabeza coronada de vegetación, obligándola a mirarle ya que la chiquilla había recurrido a la táctica de bajar la cabeza tocando el pecho con la barbilla para huir de su propio azoramiento.

Qué graciosa, con lo bocazas que era y ahora se ponía vergonzosilla...

Por su parte Tempest, aturullada por aquel brusco cambio de actitud además de... lo que acababa de pasar (¿había ocurrido siquiera una cosa semejante...?)... no encontró voz para contestar ni fuerzas para intentar apartarle cuando el brazo que tenía presa su cintura y espalda aumentó su agarre y la atrajo más hacia sí, pegando su abdomen al de ella y ejerciendo cierta presión desconcertante sobre su caja torácica que la muchacha no supo si identificar como dolorosa o... estimulante.

La chica emitió entonces un sonido ahogado, percibiéndose a sí misma con cada vez menos oxígeno en el cerebro y más acumulación de sangre en toda la extensión de su ahora ruborizada carita de duende. Pero Lachance, hombre impío como lo eran los de su calaña, tenía aún menos misericordia en el juego de la seducción que en el arte de segar vidas.

\- No vas a negarte. - susurró el individuo, pegando su frente encapuchada a la de ella, húmeda y fría aún por el agua – Sabes que no quieres negarte. - disparó con toda la seguridad del mundo, venenoso e hipnótico todo él como una gran cobra regodeándose con el ratoncillo que acababa de atrapar – Y no lo harás.

Tenía aquella mirada otra vez... aquella mirada de halcón que le daba escalofríos, la forma de fijar sus pupilas en las suyas y de fruncir todos los músculos alrededor del globo ocular transformándole en el asesino que era, en la sombra acechante que se cernía sobre ella como una maldición.

El estómago de Tempest se hizo un nudo y sintió el aliento cálido de él sobre sus labios para, un segundo después, invadir de nuevo su boca.

No era lo que se dice un beso muy delicado, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Estaba siendo en cierto modo áspero, con ése tinte suyo de capullo morboso y dominante que, a base de pulir la técnica con los años, había acabado por volverse un arma más dentro de su muy amplio muestrario de comportamientos manipulativos.

Abrumada, no sabiendo muy bien cómo lidiar con aquella boca de labios instigadores y exigentes, la joven comenzó a pelear por el aire que sus pulmones le demandaban aspirando cada vez más rápido por la nariz hasta que el otro, tal vez privado a su vez del mismo oxígeno que le faltaba a ella, se apartó apenas un segundo de sus labios para comenzar a abordarla seguidamente una y otra vez casi con hambre, no dando tiempo a descanso de ninguna clase, fomentando un pique constante entre ambos al que ella, súbitamente encendida, terminó por unirse siguiendo el juego plantando besos y algún que otro no tan inocente mordisquito que provocaron inconscientemente que el hombre soltara una suerte de gruñido antes de empujarla con muy pocos miramientos contra la pared de aquella cámara subterránea. La chica se golpeó la espalda contra la dureza fría de la piedra y no atinó ni a reaccionar cuando ya lo tenía otra vez encima. La izó a un palmo del suelo por los brazos como si fuera un muñeco y encajó una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella.

Tempest, entre confundida por los violentos cambios de actitud de aquel hombre y aún arrebatada por tan excitante intercambio, comenzó a tiritar y no intentó ni un solo movimiento ofensivo pese a tener las manos libres. Con una mezcla entre el miedo, la impaciencia y la expectación, se apoyó en los hombros de él y acabó con las piernas rodeándole las caderas, esperando el siguiente movimiento.

Y lo siguiente fue ver desaparecer su muy sufrida túnica gris, que se la sacó por arriba y la arrojó descuidadamente a un lado dejándola hecha una pila de tela en el suelo. La katana akaviri sufrió el mismo destino. Después siguieron las correas y hebillas que mantenían la Armadura Etérea de una pieza alrededor de su cuerpo; Tempest cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando le hizo el liviano blindaje a un lado y pegó un bote sobresaltada en el momento en que le oyó gañir como un perro rabioso al descubrir más capas de ropa debajo.

La chica notó cómo le abría la camisa de un tirón y oyó de lejos el tintineo de los botones esparcidos por doquier, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó casi inmediatamente junto con un pequeño grito de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos de par en par, cuando sintió sus dientes mordiéndola. Y, pese a ser consciente de que aquello estaba derivando en lo que bien sabía que estaba derivando y de que era una completa equivocación dejarle hacerlo, sintió placer. Un placer enfermo que le ardió en las mejillas, los labios y la lengua para enviarle cálidas oleadas por todo su cuerpo, despertando sensaciones a la par que deliciosas, angustiosas.

Y se percató asustada de que lo deseaba.

Había deseado al hombre, por supuesto, pero sólo como una evocación fantasiosa, una sucesión de imágenes dentro de su cabeza que la avergonzaban y de las cuales deseaba desembarazarse a toda costa. Sin embargo aquello... aquella profanación a su espacio vital y a su intimidad, aquella transgresión sin precedentes era algo a lo que ni podía ni deseaba negarse.

El torrente de sensaciones, su propia voz ahogada, la fina capa de sudor bañándole la frente, el temblor incontrolable cruzando su cuerpo de norte a sur... todo aquello era ella. No se reconocía cediendo al deseo, no se reconocía medio desnuda en brazos de aquel hombre, permitiéndole hacerle todo aquello sin luchar contra él, sin darse siquiera la opción de intentar escapar.

Temerosa, le pasó una mano por los hombros, recorriendo el cuello hasta llegar a la capucha y retirarla. Luego llegó al pelo y le deshizo la coleta, le esparció la melena lisa castaña oscura, casi negra, por los hombros y estuvo un buen rato pasándole los dedos desde la raíz a las puntas mientras él se afanaba en terminar de desvestirla.

Su cinturón cayó al suelo, y con él la _Hoja de la Aflicción_. Desarmada.

Después vino la parte inferior de la Armadura Etérea; y para colmo llevaba debajo aquellos pantalones de cuero tan ajustados que le hacían tan buen culo… parecía planeado a propósito.

El pensamiento le trajo una súbita ola de vergüenza y se cubrió el pecho con los brazos.

No obstante, haciendo alarde de una maniobra tan efectiva como poco recurrente en el amplísimo repertorio de Lachance a la hora de lidiar con el sexo opuesto, el individuo se puso... cariñoso.

No cariñoso como se entenderían las caricias de un hombre enamorado pero sí las de un amante entregado y extraordinariamente... solícito.

Pasándole una mano por el cabello acuoso, aquella misma mano que, minutos antes, había tirado de él de mala manera y con aquella rabia que a veces tanto le costaba controlar, se dispuso a pasarle las yemas de los dedos por el cráneo, con suavidad pero muy medidamente, teniendo muy claro qué sacaría de la chica con aquel cambio de tercio.

Y ella no le defraudó cuando de defensiva y gacha, lentamente, comenzó a destensarse, a dejarse hacer completamente atontolinada, presa de la dulce y confortante sensación de estar siendo, por así decirlo, mimada.

Nunca antes le habían hecho eso... al menos no de aquella forma y bajo aquellas circunstancias... y menos por la mano de un hombre, claro estaba. En cierto modo lo apercibió hasta bonito, que le sobaran la cabeza con una mano mientras que le llenasen el cuello bien de besos (y de algún que otro mordisco inofensivo, lógicamente) entretanto la otra mano libre fuera a vagar por los botones de su ajustado pantalón, desabrochándoselo con tal lentitud que, cuando la muchacha se quiso dar cuenta, acabó en ropa interior, nuevamente en pie, de puntillas y con aquel hombre completamente vestido bajando el tramo de besos y mordiscos de su cuello a su esternón, sus senos y su vientre.

Con toda la gracia le tenía de rodillas frente a ella, vulnerable si se le antojaba meterle un rodillazo en toda la cara y salir por patas de aquel sombrío lugar.

La cuestión es que, con todo aquel _perfomance_ , a Tempest no se le pasó por la cabeza ni por un solo instante intentar huir. No cuando sientes tanto flujo eléctrico atravesarte todo el cuerpo de aquella manera, no cuando tienes a alguien que te atrae de la peor manera posible dedicándole a tu piel y tus áreas más sensibles aquel entusiástico repaso, no cuando el tío va bajando por tu estómago y pasa por tus caderas hasta llegar a...

Sacudida repentinamente por un temblorcillo incontenible que le nació de las terminaciones nerviosas de la ingle hasta subir al vientre, la chiquilla soltó una risita floja entretanto se cubría torpemente la sensibilizada zona de la boca y de la media barba que la estaban torturando impíamente.

Alzando el rostro con gesto ligeramente interrogante, el Hombre Oscuro la observó desde abajo retorcerse hasta que ella, recuperada, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y a darle una mirada terriblemente tímida.

\- Cosquillas. - ofreció un tantillo avergonzada, mordiéndose el labio inferior con evidente nerviosismo.

No obstante, con aquel gesto puramente inocente, el hombre se encendió e izándose a toda velocidad sustituyó los incisivos de la chica por sus caninos, hincando diente en aquellos labios pequeños de pequeña boca por la cual sólo salían tonterías e impertinencias... impertinencias que le tenían revolucionado a sus casi cuarenta años, intrigado, molesto a veces... con la sangre hirviendo ante aquel elemento rebelde al que no había modo humano de controlar.

Ni siquiera ahora, acorralada y complacida como la tenía, era capaz de mantenerla en su sitio. La chica se le rebelaba, se la devolvía, le imitaba: si él gruñía, ella también lo hacía a su inofensiva y hasta inclusive adorable manera, como el gatito que replica al león... le mordía en respuesta a cómo él la mordía, le metía mano como desafío a la manera en que él la estaba toqueteando... si él no daba tregua, estaba visto que ella tampoco.

Impaciente, mas no por ello imprudente o temerario, el hombre de la negra túnica decidió que ya se había cansado de estar de pie haciéndole la corte a tan inquieta presa y, bajando un momento el brazo izquierdo, barrió con la mano las piernas de ella por detrás hasta izarla en el aire, cargando con ella en brazos de ése modo que tanto les gusta a las mujeres, todo fuera en favor de hacer las cosas... con estilo.

Ella rió nerviosamente, llevándose una manita a los labios y mordiéndose los dedos con aún más nerviosismo en cuanto se percató hacia dónde se dirigían. Y de pronto sintió... miedo.

Ni ella misma entendía el motivo de su temor, estaba demasiado alterada por aquellos sentimientos tan sumamente contradictorios que le reptaban por la cabeza como ominosas serpientes clavándole veneno a cada paso en que se iba precipitando al vacío del barranco, sabiéndolo, ansiándolo. ¿Cómo es posible anhelar aquello que sabes que sólo te traerá problemas y disgustos?, ¿por qué le temía... y algunas veces hasta incluso le odiaba... y le deseaba al mismo tiempo...?

En un momento fue arrojada sobre el colchón de la cama, destino inevitable de aquel paseíto en brazos, y en una de ésas, desorientada por tan brusca manera de aterrizar sobre mullido a la par que temblorosa al darse cuenta de lo rápido que estaban escalando las cosas, acabó boca abajo con aquel hombre que casi le duplicaría el peso en masa ósea y muscular encima, mareándola de acá para allá con objeto de sacarle la poca ropa que le quedaba.

\- Dioses... - jadeó Tempest asiéndose al borde de la cama – E... espera...

Sin embargo poco más pudo decir ya que, intuyendo las dudas de ella, antes de que la brecha comenzara a hacerse demasiado grande, el Hombre Oscuro frenó su avidez y, con la pericia que da la experiencia, se dio a la tarea de convencerla volviendo a emplear el método del amante manso y complaciente. No es que le hiciera de veras mucha gracia ir en ése plan, ya que él consideraba que ya no tenía edad para andarse con tales chiquilladas propias de adolescentes y primerizos... pero no le quedaba otra si quería que ella colaborase.

Tal vez aquel fuera el principal problema de lo que estaban intentando llevar a cabo: la diferencia abismal de edad, que marcaba las pautas amatorias de uno y de otro. Si quieres seducir a una adolescente, debes darle lo que ella necesita para luego tomar tú de ella lo que te plazca.

Y así pues, con éste método y a una lentitud un tanto exasperante, la ropa interior no tardó mucho en desaparecer.

De un tirón, él le dio la vuelta completa, hizo que le mirara y la besó otra vez.

Pese a la sorpresa inicial, ella volvió a seguirle el juego ya más relajada, segura de querer seguir con aquello, tal vez un poco intimidada al estar desnuda bajo el peso de un hombre completamente vestido (ay, no podía dejar de pensar aquello...), pero predispuesta al solaz y goce de la seducción que allí se estaba fraguando sólo para ella, haciéndole sentirse protagonista y... extrañamente guapa según los besos y la respiración de su compañero sobre su piel le iban mermando toda capacidad para pensar con claridad.

Un tanto frustrado e impaciente, Lucien se obligó a serenarse por su propio bien. Aquella niña no era una de sus amantes ocasionales a las que retornaba de tanto en tanto y de las que ya se sabía gustos e inclinaciones particulares. Era una novedad, una perita en dulce. Si quería que aquello funcionase sin altercados, debía ser todo lo que no había sido con ella hasta el día de hoy: amable.

O al menos hasta que la tuviera por completo a su disposición. Ella debía venir por propia voluntad, debía convencerla.

En realidad, de haber querido acelerar las cosas, ni se hubiera molestado en estimularla e ir tan despacio. Si se trataba de echar un polvo rápido no se tardaban ni diez minutos en completar todo el proceso.

Tras otra tirada larga e indeciblemente pausada de... "convicción física", en el momento en que la notó más pacífica y reposada la asió por la nuca y la espalda y se irguió con ella hasta quedar sentados, la chica a horcajadas sobre él. Pasada la tirantez de los primeros momentos y de que cada uno se adaptase mentalmente a la situación, comenzó a disfrutarla más sosegadamente. Era pequeñita y delgada, muy delgada, no tenía apenas caderas ni pecho y se le marcaban las costillas. Pero su piel era suave, olía bien y lo gracioso es que estaba fibrada, no le sobraba ni un gramo de grasa en todo el cuerpo.

Y el pelo. Verde, Sithis, verde. Qué cosa tan extraña, jamás había visto a un ser humano con el pelo verde. Le entraban ganas de agarrárselo con fuerza, de notar aquella suavidad coloreada entre sus dedos, de revolverlo, de esparcirlo por doquier.

Notó cómo la chica empezó a buscarle las vueltas a su túnica negra y no pudo evitar reírse. La mordió para oírla piar y procedió a sacarse la túnica él mismo.

Tempest le miró un momento, alarmada. Sí que había hecho intención de quitarle la ropa, pero... ahora no estaba tan segura. Ella desnuda bueno, de acuerdo, pero que él se desnudara le desconcertaba bastante, le daba vergüenza… curiosidad por saber qué llevaría debajo, por cómo sería éste hombre al completo.

De las veces en que le había tenido en su imaginación no le hacía sin ropa, era el hombre de negro, el hombre del ropón oscuro y holgado. Ni siquiera le entraba en la cabeza el aspecto que presentaba con el pelo suelto. Parecía un salvaje, como los nórdicos recién llegados de Skyrim. Y las líneas blancas bajo el mentón, producto de las cuchilladas, sólo contribuían a dar ésa impresión.

Se fijó en que la camisa que llevaba debajo era de lo más normal, al igual que los pantalones; ninguna de las dos prendas era negra y se le hizo raro.

Él entonces la provocó, le instó sin palabras a que fuera ella la que le quitase la camisa, la que le desabrochara los pantalones; y ella lo hizo, lo hizo con manos temblorosas, con una impaciencia que se le hacía rara y una excitación creciente por verle sin ropa.

Descubrió que tenía un cuerpo tan atractivo como su cara, la piel un poco bronceada, típica de los varones imperiales, el torso con mucho vello. Y musculatura, sí, la tenía desarrollada y parecía estar en buena forma. Normal que tuviera aquella fuerza bruta.

La verdad es que nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, y le gustó bastante lo que vio. Aquello era belleza, sí, como una obra de arte, igual, plagado de ángulos y curvas, con formas increíbles de los músculos y tendones bajo la piel, las venas sobresalientes en los antebrazos, la mano ancha y los dedos largos…

Y las cicatrices, eso también.

En aquella ocasión no había visto un cuerpo como ahora, sino carne herida y tumefacta, llena de sangre. No se había fijado en la forma, en si era o no atractivo o si tenía buen tipo. No. Aquella vez todo era carne y sangre, heridas abiertas, venas sajadas, huesos rotos…

No era, ni mucho menos, aquel cuerpo que tenía delante y que deseaba tocar.

Eso sí, procurando no dirigir la mirada a la entrepierna. Prefería no verlo, no saber cómo era, ni el tamaño ni ésas cosas. Nada. No se mira y punto.

Tragando saliva, empezó a tocarle con las yemas de los dedos en los hombros y en el cuello, más con curiosidad y como si le estuviera examinando que con deseo.

El deseo vino de él, que le fascinaba aquella tonalidad nacarada de la piel de ella, las curvas suaves y los pechos pequeños. Jamás había visto cosa igual, que una mujer fuera tan chiquitita, estuviera tan poco desarrollada y que pudiera ser del mismo modo sugerente.

Y aquel pelo verde tan raro… tan particular y largo como una cascada, parecía un duende.

Y, no supo por qué, le vino a la mente la imagen de un spriggan.

Decidió desechar aquello de sus pensamientos y se centró en lo que tenía delante, en sus manos, para hacer lo que quisiese con ella. No dudó en tomarla del brazo, pegar un tirón brusco y aprisionarla para ir explorando poco a poco aquella fabulosa novedad.

Ahora era cuando estaba empezando _él_ a disfrutar, aquello ya era jugueteo en estado puro, sin ñoñeces, nada de ir con pies de plomo a ver si a la niña le gusta esto o no.

La chica estaba al loro, pendiente de los movimientos de él, tensa a más no poder y hecha un manojo de nervios. No es que supiera mucho al respecto, no más allá de oídas y conversaciones vagas del tema con Mazoga, con Dar-Ma (que aún tenía menos idea que ella) y con Toni, pero sabía que dolía. Tal vez no mucho, tal vez verdaderamente sí, pero el caso es que dolía, independientemente de lo que viniera después y si le gustase o no. Dolía.

¿Y el sangrado?, no todas las mujeres sangraban pero sí la gran mayoría. ¿Sería tan engorroso como el período menstrual…?

Indudablemente él estaba ya muy experimentado en el asunto: sabía dónde tocar para volverla loca, sabía cómo manejarla, guiar las manos inexpertas a través de su propio cuerpo y que le hicieran lo que él quisiese; sabía cómo impacientarla, que deseara más y dárselo cuando a él le convenía… Un gato enorme jugando con un tierno pollito que apenas acababa de salir del cascarón.

No jugaba limpio… no se hallaban en igualdad de condiciones…

La había cazado y ella se había dejado pillar, así de fácil.

Sin embargo, la ventaja que tiene la experiencia es que puedes encauzar cada paso que das teniendo muy clara tu meta pero haciéndolo de una manera muy sutil, sin prisas, despistando al que es más novato en la materia y alcanzar tu objetivo prácticamente sin que se dé cuenta.

Y eso fue lo que hizo el hombre imperial: la despistó, la distrajo con lo que ya sabía que le gustaba, la movió varias veces de una posición a otra como si fuese una niña pequeña, la calmó a base de mezclar la brusquedad con movimientos suaves y medidos… la muchacha era un pichón bastante inquieto y muy asustadizo, con lo culo inquieto que era podría comenzar a revolverse si le daba la oportunidad.

Así que no se la dio.

Esperó hasta tenerla completamente en sus manos, gimiendo, los ojos brillantes, las mejillas coloreadas de un rosa intenso; el cuerpo rendido, blando, complaciente.

Ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de volver a separarle las piernas, la chica las dividió ella misma, por impulso, por puro instinto. Y él se posicionó en el medio, tumbándola de espaldas, controlándole en todo momento la ubicación de los brazos y de las manos. Primero se arrodilló en postura vertical, luego fue echándose sobre ella apoyándose sobre sus manos, después sobre sus antebrazos y codos, situándolos a ambos lados de los brazos de ella.

Le capturó las muñecas. Una manera de alarmarla momentáneamente para calmarla inmediatamente después, confiarla, que bajase la guardia… siempre funcionaba.

Y funcionó.

Era divertido y muy estimulante ver cómo las trampas que vas tendiendo se van activando eficazmente una detrás de otra. Siempre le habían gustado los retos, los enigmas, componer rompecabezas como éste; reconocía que siempre le habían atraído las mujeres con un punto de dificultad, le añadía morbo y mayor satisfacción a la hora de tenerlas bailando al compás que a él le diera la gana.

Y haber conseguido atrapar a una chica tan joven, tan lozana, tan exótica, nerviosa como ella sola, con una vida y un destino extraños y una personalidad totalmente opuesta a la suya era un triunfo que daba mucho juego a su propia vanidad.

¿Cuántos hombres (humanos, por supuesto) que se hallaban prácticamente a las puertas de los cuarenta podían decir honestamente que estaban liados con jovencitas menores de veinte? Incluso de veintitrés. Poquitos, desde luego, muy poquitos.

A las niñas les gustaban más los elfos, tan misteriosos y fascinantes, o los hombres jóvenes de veintitantos, sin arrugas de expresión y con la cara suave y bien afeitada. Amigo, él no estaba nada de mal, pero no era ningún chaval, su época de adolescentes y chicas hacía años que había pasado. Por eso aquella rabia, supuso, aquel rencor que le había estado profesando a la chica todo éste tiempo: la tensión entre ellos era sexual. Había tardado un tiempo en admitirlo ya que había estado más pendiente de hacerle pagar sus desacatos que en pensar seriamente en acostarse con ella.

Si todas las desavenencias se solucionaran con sexo, el mundo sería un lugar infinitamente más interesante de lo que era.

La chica le estaba mirando medio entontecida, a la expectativa. Ahora.

Al verle aquella expresión, Tempest supo lo que estaba por llegar, y pensó en el posible dolor. Y se lo hizo saber.

\- Sólo… trata de no ir a lo bruto, ¿vale? – oh, Akatosh, sonaba como una tonta, la llegan a oír Toni o Mazoga y se estarían descojonando de ella una semana entera – Que yo no sé cómo va…

Aquello le pareció encantador, la muchacha era una criatura deliciosa en aquellos términos. Su torpeza no hacía sino acrecentar su deseo por ella. Por eso no se detuvo a pensar en el significado de lo que le acababa de decir.

E hizo mal, no se tomó demasiado en serio lo que la chica le estaba dando a entender y, tras encontrar la postura ideal, asirla por las caderas y levantarla un mínimo de la cama para entrar mejor, arremetió contra ella de una sola vez.

Los ojos azules debajo de él se abrieron como platos y la boca se quedó abierta de golpe en un grito mudo. Tras eso, la muchacha se mordió los labios y comenzó a proferir un extraño sonido de dolor en voz baja… algo así como pronunciar la vocal "i" y extenderla un rato.

El imperial también estaba alucinado, lo había notado cuando había roto la barrera en los escasos segundos que había durado la embestida. ¿Entonces era verdad?, ¿acababa de…?

Oh, Sithis, ahora tendría que tener el doble de cuidado con ella…

Momento vulnerable. Si daba un paso en falso ella se echaría a llorar, se acobardaría y adiós al asunto y a una futura posible repetición.

Por no mencionar que las mujeres son así y luego el verle le sentaría como una patada o le cogería terror, una de dos.

Está bien, abrir la boca ahora sería una estupidez como un castillo, lo mejor era transmitirle tranquilidad, volver a confiarla…

No había que moverla, eso lo primero. Dejó que asimilara el dolor y le pasó una mano detrás de la nuca, la otra fue a la espalda.

La chica se asió inmediatamente a él del mismo modo y las piernas se cerraron hasta topar con las caderas de él. Bien, vamos bien.

Pasaron unos momentos así, quietos como estatuas.

\- ¿Mejor ahora? - preguntó él.

Ella asintió. Estupendo, obstáculo salvado. Ahora a volver a caldear el ambiente.

La joven imperial en un principio no se mostró muy receptiva, pero tampoco le rechazó. Se soltó poco a poco, se dejó tocar y acabó respondiendo con normalidad al cabo de un rato.

Al primer movimiento de él no se mostró muy complacida, aún le dolía.

Sin embargo, a base de seguir un patrón de movimiento regular, consiguió habituarse al dolor y comenzó a disfrutar en cierta medida de la sensación cuando su cuerpo terminó de destensarse del todo.

Sintió calidez, un roce muy particular, muy íntimo. Y el olor… mezcla de hombre y sudor, era tremendamente estimulante.

Él apoyó la cabeza en la zona hundida entre su cuello y la clavícula y ella pudo olerle el pelo, que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Olía francamente bien, a limpio.

Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le besó con avidez. Se le ocurrió una idea de repente… aunque no sabía si a él le gustaría o no, nunca le había dado por intentarlo y sentía curiosidad, por probar…

Mientras le besaba, hizo una breve incursión con la lengua. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, era más bien una especie de _"¿Quieres?"_ que otra cosa.

Pero él sí sabía cómo hacerlo, aceptó la invitación ansiosamente e inmediatamente se enredó con ella en un largo, húmedo y ardiente beso que caldeó aún más el ambiente y aumentó considerablemente el placer de ambos. ¿Por qué diablos no se le había ocurrido besarla así antes?

Le pasó los dedos muy suavemente por la espalda ancha de arriba abajo, aprendiéndose de memoria la línea de la espina dorsal, la forma de las cicatrices distribuidas aquí y allá, rememorando las heridas horribles que le tuvo que coser; la forma de los omóplatos, del cuello…

Él a su manera la imitó, recorriendo con las manos los hombros, la espalda, la cintura, las caderas, las piernas, todo ello pequeñito y delgado.

Y aumentó el ritmo de sus embates; quería llegar a la cima ya.

Ella le agarró por los hombros, quedó desconcertada por la extraña combinación de dolor y placer que estaba sintiendo por debajo de la cintura y, tras un minuto, sin esperárselo, tuvo el primer orgasmo de su vida que la sumió en un estado de éxtasis y euforia sin pensamientos. Arqueó la espalda, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio y apenas si notó cuando él alcanzó su propia culminación y se derrumbó sobre ella, con todo su peso.

Se quedaron un buen rato callados así, sin hacer nada y normalizando la respiración poco a poco. Era el momentazo, ni más ni menos.

Tempest se quedó mirando el techo abovedado del Fuerte Farragut dándose cuenta repentinamente de las sombras cerniéndose sobre ellos, de dónde estaba y a quién tenía encima y entre las piernas. Su mente volvía a ella.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Lucien se incorporó un poco, se retiró de ella con bastante cuidado en contraste con la manera que había tenido de embestirla y rodó a un lado.

Sintiéndose expuesta, fría y con el cuerpo adolorido, Tempest se puso nerviosa y tiró de las sábanas para cubrirse. Hizo intento de incorporarse para... salir de allí, cuando notó un dolor ronco en el vientre y cómo algo le mojaba los muslos. Y sabía muy bien lo que era.

_Sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre..._

Intentó salir de la cama, ignorando el dolor, para echar a correr cuando sintió unas manos enormes apresándola rápidamente y llevándola de vuelta al lecho.

Se quedó paralizada al tener a su espalda el cuerpo del hombre pegado a ella. Su calor, su aliento en la nuca y su voz... aquella voz escalofriante con ésa manera tan extravagante de pronunciar las palabras.

\- Es tarde, duérmete. – le ordenó la voz cerca de su oído – Dulces sueños. – añadió sarcásticamente.

¡¿Pero cómo que _"dulces sueños"_?!, ¡¿después de aquello?!

Sin embargo observó que era incapaz de resistirse a la nota compeledora de su voz, a la sensación de obediencia que...

_Cabrón... has usado un hechizo de encanto o de control mental. Capullo..._

Los ojos se le cerraron por inercia y la consciencia se le fue apagando poco a poco.

Después sólo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

Silencio. Mucho silencio. Demasiado. Y sabía por experiencia propia que el exceso de silencio nunca solía ser sinónimo de nada bueno.

En todo caso, era demasiado silencio para ella.

¿Se acababa de despertar?, ¿o acaso llevaba todo el rato despierta?

No tenía ni idea. Estaba medio agilipollada y la vista se le iba a ratos. Nada parecía tener sentido, todo cuanto la rodeaba asemejaba un conjunto de piezas de un puzzle dispersas por doquier, haciendo que nada cuadrase y que su mente vagara confusa de un pensamiento inconexo a otro intentando recolectar algo que le devolviera a su raciocinio habitual.

¿Qué había hecho?

La luz de las antorchas, las paredes de piedra, la cama… estaba tumbada en ésa cama. De lado. ¿Durmiendo? No, durmiendo no, por los dioses, estaba bien despierta.

La almohada era blanda, las sábanas ásperas, el aliento en su nuca cálido… espera… ¿el aliento en su nuca?

_Ah…_

Había alguien a su lado, la tenía asida por la cintura, tumbado de lado como ella. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada, estaba durmiendo. Era un hombre, de eso seguro, con la espalda podía notar que tenía los pectorales planos.

Un hombre, sí. ¿Qué demonios hacía un hombre durmiendo con ella en su cama? No, espera… ésa no era su cama… ni ése lugar era el Santuario de Cheydinhal.

Entonces… ¿dónde diablos estaba?, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí, durmiendo en una cama ajena con un hombre…?

Se movió suavemente para girarse, y el hombre que tenía detrás pegó un resoplido en su sueño que casi la mató del susto.

_Oh, ah… no me puedo mover…_

¿Se podría rascar?, le estaba empezando a picar la paletilla y tenía unas ganas locas de rascarse a lo bestia, como un perro.

Con el corazón en un puño, movió la mano derecha, procurando no rozar el brazo en su cintura del hombre que tenía durmiendo detrás, y giró el codo en un ángulo extraño para rascarse ahí justo donde le picaba. Sin embargo, con el gesto, las sábanas y la manta que la cubrían se hicieron a un lado y se percató…

_¡¿Pero qué coño…?!_

¡Estaba desnuda!

Se quedó de piedra, confusa y hecha un lío en un momento. No entendía ni torta, ¿qué mierda habría hecho para estar…?

Un momento. Espera. Parece…

_No fastidies…_

Oh, pero sí, amiga mía, eso es precisamente lo que parece. Sin resquicio de duda. Ahora es cuando su mente comenzaba a despejarse.

_Entonces el tío que está detrás…_

Le entró un repentino dolor de cabeza seguido de una ligera sensación de acidez en el estómago. Acababa de caer en la cuenta que había ido a recoger su próximo contrato para conseguir más dinero… que no había llegado ni a verlo… que el Oyente había estado muy raro en el último mes… Y ella aún no estaba en camino de cumplir las Órdenes. Comenzó a sudar, el corazón había acelerado su bombeo considerablemente. Estaba alterándose por momentos.

_Ay, ay, ay… no puede ser, no por favor…_

Si continuaba así, le daría un ataque de ansiedad y acabaría por querer asfixiar con la almohada al que tuviera más cerca… no, basta ya, suficiente.

_Tranquilízate, tranquilízate… no es momento de ponerse histérica._

Y tanto que no era el momento, en absoluto. No tenía ningún derecho a quejarse; todas las decisiones que había tomado y el cómo había actuado en consecuencia habían sido conscientemente y de _motu_ propio _._ Así que nada de armar un escándalo.

No era ninguna cría boba, sencillamente tendría que digerirlo todo antes de que él se despertara.

Esperaba no indigestarse en el proceso.

A ver, por partes, estaba en Fuerte F… no, mierda, nada de nombres, no quería abordar el asunto así…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó nuevamente con las mantas. Las olió sin querer, y tenían un olor muy particular, penetrante, en absoluto desagradable… Se quedó distraída procesando aquel aroma, perdiendo el hilo de sus cavilaciones durante un buen rato hasta que volvió de nuevo en sí. ¡Aquel olor!, ¡aquel olor tenía buena parte de la culpa!, la entontecía, la hipnotizaba, se le metía por las fosas nasales directo al cerebro donde le anulaba toda capacidad de pensamiento. Era, ciertamente, una esencia natural muy, pero que muy peligrosa, allí estaba ella para atestiguarlo.

Estiró las piernas ligeramente para desentumecerse y se arrepintió al instante de ello, encogiéndose sobre sí misma y doblándolas nuevamente. Al cambiar de posición, un dolor ronco se había apoderado instantáneamente de su vientre.

_Mierda…_

¿Aún le dolía?, si él no hubiera sido tan bestia cuando…

¡No!, ¡eso aún no se pensaba! Prohibido. Terminantemente.

Veamos, con calma todo puede resolverse. Sí.

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a desplazar la vista dentro del campo visual que su posición le ofrecía. La columna de piedra, inmensa, imposible de abarcar con los brazos para una sola persona. La escalera colgante, mohosa como ella sola. La librería, mal colocada, necesitada de libros que la llenasen al completo, no sólo la jodida "Breve Historia del Imperio" del I al IV, la Guía de Cheydinhal y… agh… aquel libro de mierda con sus Cinco Principios de mierda de los cuales ella se había saltado al menos tres…

Y la calavera ésa… la calavera mas el ataúd aquel de piedra… con sus huesos asquerosines y las flores venenosas del fondo…

_Oooh, qué mal rollo. Vamos a mirar otra cosa._

Sí, mejor.

Pues… la silla, los sacos desperdigados por doquier, el arcón de madera, la alfombra… la alfombra extendida en el suelo e iluminada a la luz de las antorchas.

Desvió la vista a la cama donde estaba tumbada, alzó un momento las sábanas y vio en el colchón, muy cerca de su cadera, una pequeña mancha de sangre seca que proclamaba elocuentemente lo que había pasado allí.

Ahí había sido donde había… no, mierda, así no; ahí era cuando él le… ¡no!, ¡coño, no!

Suspiró. Oh, por todos los dioses… se preguntaba cuánto tiempo necesitaría para asumirlo y ponerle nombre a los hechos. No estaba preparada, no para esto.

Vaya, por Akatosh, si Lex pudiera verla… la cara que pondría no tendría precio. Si es que ya le parecía estar viéndolo, escandalizado, furioso, empuñando sus férreos principios morales y su machismo por banda. Para él una mujer en su situación ya era poco menos que indigna. Una fulana.

_Qué bonito, me acabo de acostar con un tío que, además de ser mi superior, es un cabronazo de tomo y lomo, y ahora me da por ponerme a pensar en Lex… Oh, por Sithis, Akatosh y su puta madre… a tomar por culo todo, de verdad…_

Ah. Lo acababa de decir, había puesto nombre a su realidad. Aquello era un progreso, ¿verdad?

Acababa de acostarse con… con el Oyente. Sí, ¿no?

¡No!, ¿sí?

Vale, sí, de acuerdo, lo había hecho. Ya está, se acabó. _Caput_.

Sin embargo, aquello no le devolvió la paz espiritual ni le quitó el dolor de vientre. _Agh._

Quedó un momento absorta, acallados sus pensamientos y la mente de un blanco inmaculado hasta que empezó a notar que el cuerpo tras ella comenzaba a moverse.

_Oh, mierda, no. No te despiertes, por favor te lo pido._

Pero la columna de carne y huesos rodó hacia el lado contrario, tirando un tanto de las sábanas hasta casi destapar a la chica que tenía a su izquierda.

Y la chica tiró hacia su lado. Si se iba a despertar, no la vería desnuda, no señor.

Un gruñido. Otro tirón de mantas.

Tempest sintió cómo el hombre detrás de ella se desperezaba lentamente, estirándose como un gato y profiriendo un sonido gutural que le dieron ganas de reír. Qué fuerte, ¡si hasta parecía una persona normal y todo!

Entonces lo pensó: ¿debería fingir que dormía? Pues sí, mejor, así incluso puede que tuviera una oportunidad de que se largase a ocuparse de sus asuntos en otro lugar y la dejase allí, así no tendría que verle la cara.

Tempest entonces cerró los ojos y procuró normalizar su respiración. A lo mejor incluso daba el pego y todo, por probar...

El Hombre Oscuro, como se había acostumbrado a etiquetarle en aquel rincón de su mente con espacio para la chanza, terminó de despejarse, se rascó un momento el estómago y permaneció unos minutos allí, tumbado de cara al techo sin hacer nada.

De hecho, a Tempest ése mero gesto le pareció extraño, de un reposo y una somnolencia que jamás hubiera relacionado con la persona del Oyente de la Mano Negra: malencarado, prepotente, dominante y de temperamento irascible. Aquello no le cuadraba en sus parámetros.

Sin embargo, poco duró aquel paréntesis de curiosidad y paz.

Notó cómo él se giraba en su dirección, apoyaba el peso en el codo y se inclinaba sobre ella, probablemente queriendo saber si aún dormía.

Vino a posar la mano en el hombro de la chica y la movió ligeramente.

\- Despierta. – dijo de inmediato, con su usual inflexión de orden.

Tempest no se movió. Quería que quitase la mano de ahí y que no la zarandease.

\- Ya es de día, levántate. – insistió moviéndola ésta vez con mayor firmeza.

_¿Y tú qué narices sabrás si es de día o no? Seguro que no tienes ni puta idea..._

Tempest hundió la cara en la almohada. Aquí se presentaba la lucha de a ver quién podía más.

\- Vamos, Silenciadora, levántate de una vez. – gruñó el imperial comenzando a impacientarse. Por Sithis, se había levantado de buen humor y ya tenía que estar la niña dando por saco…

 _Y una mierda._ – pensó Tempest refugiándose aún más en la almohada, se estaba tan bien…

El problema fue que ése _"Y una mierda"_ lo vocalizó en voz lo suficientemente audible como para que Lachance se enfadara y comenzase a zarandearla ya sin reparos de ninguna clase.

¡Pero cómo se podía ser tan bruto!, ¡que todavía le dolía ÉSO y él se dedicaba a sacudirla como a un muñeco!

\- ¡Basta, basta, basta! – exclamó Tempest adolorida, dándole un manotazo - ¡Me haces daño!

Se incorporó a medias en la cama, cubriéndose el pecho con las mantas, y le observó, ceñuda. Entonces una nueva punzada de dolor en el vientre vino a enfurecerla repentinamente.

Por ello, no se lo pensó dos veces al gritarle antes de que él la regañase.

\- ¡Joder!, ¡todavía me duele _ahí_ abajo, ¿sabes?!, ¡córtate un pelo, tío!

Inmediatamente tras decir aquello se puso pálida. Oh, mierda, ya la había liado otra vez, acababa de gritarle y… agh… le había llamado _"tío"_. Respeto al máximo. Sí, muy bien, muy bonito sí señor… La acababa de liar parda. Ahora sí que la sacudiría de verdad…

Sin embargo, cuán no fue su sorpresa al ver la cara de asombro del Oyente al mismo tiempo que su rostro adoptaba también un cierto tinte de palidez.

\- Disculpa un momento… – musitó con aire extraviado mientras cazaba al vuelo su ropa interior y sus pantalones del suelo.

Tempest le observó vestirse entre mosqueada y temerosa y se sorprendió cuando le vio dirigirse hacia el arcón, abrirlo y empezar a buscar algo.

Sacó algo que parecía un paquete pequeño de tela y se dirigió a la mesa del fondo, se sentó, abrió el paquete y le vio tomar mazo y mortero para ponerse a triturar algo.

No le prestó demasiada atención ya que, al sentir de nuevo una pequeña punzada en el vientre, decidió que le importaban un bledo el Oyente y sus condenados experimentos de alquimia y se tumbó de nuevo cuidadosamente en la cama tapándose hasta las cejas; hacía frío allí y, por otro lado, no quería ni verle. Que siguiera con sus chorradas, ella iba a seguir durmiendo lo que le diera la gana, hombre.

Tras un rato, cuando ya había empezado a pillar otra vez el sueñecillo, sintió un peso apoyarse en el borde de la cama y la mano de Lachance descansar sobre su hombro.

\- Despierta, tienes que comer y beberte esto.

Tempest gruñó al tiempo que se incorporaba a medias en la cama nuevamente. Qué tío más pesado, ¿es que no se podía ir a hacer pu…?

Inmediatamente, al abrir los ojos, se quedó alucinada: le había traído una bandeja con fruta, un café que olía de maravilla y un vaso lleno hasta el borde de un líquido blanquecino.

Tempest miró primero la bandeja, luego a él y tomó lo que le ofrecía, depositándosela en el regazo.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó señalando el vaso con aquel líquido tan raro que no olía a nada y que tenía aspecto como de tiza diluida en agua.

\- Un analgésico. – respondió él – Puede que te haga dormir ya que es potente, por eso necesitas llenar el estómago.

Un analgésico. ¿Eso era lo que había estado elaborando con el mazo y el mortero?

\- Gracias. – murmuró bastante avergonzada y un tanto desconcertada de que tuviera semejante deferencia con ella.

 _Éste tío es más raro que un perro verde._ – pensó – _Es el primero en cabrearse por chorradas y ahora, faltándole al respeto, coge y me trae el desayuno a la cama. Flipante, sencillamente flipante…_

Tampoco quería empezar a pensar ahora que era buena persona, porque no lo era en absoluto. Era un asesino, un capullo y un manipulador.

 _Un manipulador con un buen culo y que hace un café cojonudo._ – le concedió al probar la taza calentita de líquido oscuro que desprendía aquel agradable vaporcillo oloroso.

Entre eso y la fruta jugosa y bien lavada se quedó bastante satisfecha, se dejó media pera para el final porque sabía por experiencia el mal sabor de la inmensa mayoría de los medicamentos, y se tomó aquel líquido inodoro.

Lógicamente sabía a rayos, y el vaso era generoso. Blergh.

Se lo bebió poniendo cara de asco y, una vez terminado aquel extraño desayuno, le devolvió la bandeja al hombre imperial, que la había estado observando en silencio mientras se tomaba también otro café sentado a su lado en la cama.

Le cogió la bandeja sin decir nada y se levantó para dejarla sobre la mesa del fondo. Regresó recogiendo la ropa del suelo (la de él y la de ella), dejó la de la chica doblada sobre la silla y se dispuso a vestirse con la suya.

Tempest le miró al descaro mientras se ponía la camisa.

\- Supongo que… puedo seguir durmiendo aquí, ¿no? – aventuró, sintiéndose un pelín caradura.

\- Supones bien. – fue la seca réplica que obtuvo de él – No formules preguntas cuyas respuestas ya conoces.

Tempest enarcó una ceja.

\- No sabía que pudiera vaguear en la cama del jefe mientras estoy pendiente de cumplir un contrato. – se estaba envalentonando con él, quizás demasiado. Pero que se fastidiase, ¿no se habían acostado? Ya dice el refrán que donde hay confianza da asco.

Lucien se mordió la lengua, tentado de ir hasta ella y pegarle un buen coscorrón.

En lugar de eso, bufó y replicó:

\- Hazme un favor y duérmete de una vez, tengo mucho papeleo y cosas por hacer y lo último que necesito es una mujer parlanchina dándome la vara.

Tempest resopló.

\- A tus órdenes, jefe. – dijo con un punto de cachondeo y se tumbó nuevamente.

El mejunje en cuestión no tardó demasiado en hacerle efecto ya que el dolor se disipó y la ñoña que le entró fue más que suficiente para que se relajase y cayera a plomo dormida en menos de veinte minutos.

No soñó nada de nada.

* * *

Tras unas cuantas horas en las que, a efectos prácticos, se había saltado a la torera la comida y la merienda, Tempest se despertó con una pesadez general a la que, pese a lograr incorporarse de la cama, no logró sustraerse.

Con los párpados entrecerrados y una soñarrera que no se la quitaba ni Santa Alessia, la chica giró la cabeza de un lado para otro desorientada.

_¿Dónde se ha metido...?_

El jefe no estaba por ninguna parte y buena parte de las luces de las velas y antorchas de aquel fuerte fantasmagórico estaban apagadas, por lo que la chica se encontró desnuda casi en la penumbra.

_Mi ropa... ¿dónde dejó éste tío mi ropa?_

Tanteando en la oscuridad, Tempest se tropezó un par de veces con unos y otros muebles dispersos por la enorme cámara subterránea hasta que dio con la silla donde el tipo había dejado su ropa doblada.

Temblando de frío se calzó las prendas interiores y la ropa que llevaba siempre bajo la Armadura Etérea, poniendo especial cuidado en anudarse la camisa dado el incidente de los botones que se la había dejado prácticamente para el arrastre.

_La próxima vez, como se te ocurra volver a romperme la ropa, cojo y comienzo a quemarte la tuya. Así que tú verás..._

Casi saltó inmediatamente ante éste pensamiento.

¿Próxima vez...? ¡No habría una próxima vez! Ni de coña.

La había cagado, sí, la había cagado pero bien acostándose con él. Habían cruzado una línea de intimidad que no deberían haber cruzado nunca.

A él le podría convenir, cómo no, acostarse con una subordinada bajo sus órdenes directas.

Pero a ella no le interesaba nada el haberse metido en la cama del jefe, en absoluto. Ahora no sólo le tocaría aguantarle los caprichos laborales, sino también sexuales...

 _¡Los cojones!_ \- protestó en su mente, cada vez más indignada - _¡Yo no aguanto ni a San Pito Pato! Se acabó la gracia. Ha sido un polvo. Un puto polvo desafortunado con el viejo que no tengo intención de repetir. Akatosh, si por diferencia de edad podría ser mi jodido padre..._

Dioses, ¿en qué estaría pensando cuando le permitió besuquearla?

Terminó de vestirse con la Armadura Etérea y la túnica gris, se ajustó la katana y la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ en su cinto y ya iba a salir al exterior por la escalera de mano que daba al hueco del árbol cuando oyó un ruido repentino a sus espaldas y, al girarse, casi gritó del susto al encontrarse el rostro encapuchado de Lucien Lachance a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Apenas si estaba iluminado por un candil que portaba en su mano izquierda y la luz anaranjada que éste desprendía en mitad de la penumbra formaba sombras siniestras en los surcos de expresión del rostro del imperial haciendo que éste pareciera un melodramático villano de opereta.

\- ¿Ya has despertado? Excelente, necesito ayuda para traer desde la ciudad hasta aquí un par de bidones de brea y parafina líquida. Se me han agotado. - dijo sin mayores preámbulos, con voz profunda.

Tempest se le quedó mirando completamente alucinada, no teniendo muy claro exactamente el qué estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, pasado un tenso minuto de silencio, el Oyente frunció el ceño y las sombras de sus gruesas cejas oscuras se pronunciaron en pico hacia arriba, dándole aspecto de demonio.

\- ¿Vas a subir la escalera o nos vamos a tirar el resto de la tarde aquí de pie? - bufó molesto – Muévete.

La chica pegó un leve respingo hacia atrás y, aún sin salir de su estupefacción, hizo lo que el Hombre Oscuro le pedía y ambos fueron andando en silencio cuesta abajo con la tarde cayendo durante la media hora que duraba el trayecto del Fuerte Farragut hasta Cheydinhal.

Allí Lachance, antes de que cerraran los negocios, compró los dos bidones de combustible que necesitaba para las antorchas y otros utensilios luminosos (de ahí que Tempest se hubiera encontrado con el lugar a oscuras), y ambos volvieron a ascender el camino, ésta vez cuesta arriba, de la ciudad al ruinoso fuerte imperial.

La chica en todo el proceso no había abierto la boca para nada, enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, y arrastró sin queja de ninguna clase el bidón más liviano hasta la misma entrada del fuerte, donde hubo de esperar a que Lachance desactivara las trampas y llevara a sus siniestros guardianes esqueletos a una habitación cerrada para que no atacasen a la joven.

Completado todo el proceso de llevar los bidones a la cámara subterránea, encender las antorchas, activar las trampas y sacar a los cadáveres reanimados de la habitación cerrada, Tempest, si bien había ayudado a todo esto por inercia, aún medio ida de la realidad, despertó bruscamente de su ensoñación en el momento en que se encontró con las manos del Oyente apretar levemente sus hombros al tiempo que su voz de encantador de serpientes le decía al oído desde atrás.

\- ¿No cenas? No has comido nada en todo el día.

_Huy..._

Tempest se desasió todo lo discreta y sutilmente que pudo.

\- Ya cenaré en mi casa. – contestó rápidamente – Me voy ya...

Pero lo cierto es que no fue apenas girarse cuando se encontró nuevamente de frente con el rostro de Lachance, sonriente, a un palmo de sus narices.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - inquirió con un halo de voz sugestiva que a Tempest le puso el estómago de corbata – No me habías dicho que tenías una casa, querida niña, ¿dónde está?

_Ah, no, ricura, de eso nada. Mi casa no la pisas ni aunque te persigan una horda de drémora armados con ballestas daédricas envenenadas._

\- _Mu_ lejos de Cheydinhal. – replicó ella atropelladamente, sudando a caldo de los nervios – Con clima guay y ésas cositas. Adiós, jefe.

El hombre varió su expresión a un gesto de suma contrariedad.

\- Te dejas tus Órdenes, _Silenciadora._ – siseó molesto volviendo a recuperar su _modus operandi_ habitual con ella mientras le tendía el habitual sobre color crema sellado con las instrucciones pertinentes en su interior.

Tempest se lo quitó al vuelo de las manos y subió rápidamente por la escalera de mano sin decir ni mu para, una vez en el exterior, respirar aliviada y ponerse a silbar inmediatamente se adentró un poco en la espesura del bosque.

El unicornio no tardó mucho en hacer acto de aparición, raudo como era su costumbre, hasta detenerse frente a la pequeña muchacha.

Sin embargo, cuando Tempest fue a subirse a su lomo, la fantástica criatura viró la cabeza, olfateó a su pequeña amiguita con detenimiento y, cuando detectó aquello, bufó visiblemente malhumorado.

La joven, a mitad de la acción de izarse, se quedó, literalmente, a cuadros.

_Ahí va... no digas..._

Miró un momento al albino corcel de espiraliforme cuerno y sólo leyó reprobación en sus límpidos ojos azules.

Aquello la cabreó.

\- ¿Ahora te me vas a poner tiquismiquis? - bufó indignada - ¿Y qué si ha pasado? Hago lo que me da la gana.

El unicornio siguió con aquel aire de ofensa y alzó la brillante testa con orgullo.

\- Muy bien, cabréate. – murmuró entre molesta y triste alejándose de la criatura a grandes zancadas.

Aquella noche le tocaría dormir en el Santuario.

Sin embargo, mientras iba cuesta abajo sumamente dolida por la actitud de su montura, pronto se encontró con el familiar golpecito en el hombro.

Se detuvo en su desenfrenada caminata para girarse lentamente con el ceño fruncido hacia el unicornio, que la miraba ésta vez con ojos tristones.

\- Eso me ha dolido, ¿sabes? - le reprendió molesta.

El animal agachó la testa y continuó con aquella mirada tristona.

Tempest no pudo por menos que resoplar sonoramente mientras meneaba la cabeza.

\- Mierda, es imposible enfadarse contigo.

La blanca cabeza se alzó un poco.

La muchacha enarcó una ceja.

\- Vale, perdonado. – asintió - ¿Me puedo montar ya?

El animal permaneció quieto y Tempest, tomando aquello como una respuesta afirmativa, se izó sobre su lomo y le dio un par de golpecitos cariñosos en el hocico.

\- A casa, ya sabes... necesito comer algo decente.

Dicho y hecho, la atemporal criatura del bosque inició su poderoso galope hacia Skingrad, perdiéndose con su pequeña amazona asida de sus crines de nácar en la cada vez más lúgubre densidad arbórea.

El cielo gris sobre sus cabezas guardaba crecientes promesas de lluvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La noche más larga" es una canción de Luis Eduardo Aute.
> 
> Hale, ya hemos liado a la chavala con el hombre de Sithis jejejejeje ^^


	34. "El incidente de Bruma"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 33: _El incidente de Bruma_.**

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien, mi pequeña amiga?

La suave voz de Martin, sentado frente a ella, no la hizo dejar de fruncir el ceño, ni descruzarse de brazos, ni borrar aquel gesto de permanente mosqueo pincelado en su semblante de duende.

\- De puta madre, Martin. – replicó la joven Tempest con gesto gruñón.

El Heredero obvió lo grosero de su vocabulario y cerró el tomo de traducción al daédrico con el que estaba trabajando en aquellos instantes para darle a la chica una mirada fija azul.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- A mí me ocurren muchas cosas distintas cada semana, Martin.

El sacerdote la observó más detenidamente, tratando de leer en el gesto de la muchacha para hacerse una idea aproximada de lo que podía estar barruntando dentro de ésa cabeza suya.

Era evidente que estaba molesta y que sus evasivas eran una clara muestra de la poca o ninguna gana que tenía de hablar del asunto.

Sin embargo, conociendo como conocía Tempest, sabía ya por experiencia que la joven cuando tenía un problema tendía a guardárselo hasta que terminaba estallando por cualquier lado más tarde o más temprano. Quería ahorrarle los disgustos que el proceso mental le acarrearía en el ánimo.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que te suceda, Tempest. – le dijo el sacerdote en tono amistoso – Me tienes para lo que quieras.

La chica se guardó un amargo quejido de resentimiento.

 _No, Martin. Tú nunca has estado para lo que YO quería REALMENTE._ \- pensó molesta sin atreverse siquiera a alzar la vista por miedo a que el Heredero pudiera leer en su mirada los contradictorios sentimientos que experimentaba en aquellos instantes.

No se sentía a gusto consigo misma, no estaba lo que se dice demasiado contenta con su situación actual y, pese a ello, se veía del todo incapaz de remediarlo.

Aquel último tiempo, no sabía si hacía apenas un par de semanas o un mes entero, había estado lo que se dice bastante... "entretenida" yendo de un lado a otro por la provincia.

Iba de un lado a otro porque le pagaban por ello, iba de un lado a otro envenenando gente desconocida por dinero, iba de un lado a otro porque terminaba aquellos "trabajitos" en tiempo récord... iba de un lado a otro sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía sólo para volver.

Volver a por más.

Al principio con bastante confusión y estupor, más adelante con ansia y muchas ganas para, a día de hoy, transformarse en casi una costumbre.

Ahora su mente comenzaba a vislumbrar muchos de los misterios del cuerpo humano que habían permanecido ocultos a su entendimiento. Misterios incomprensibles, misterios sujetos a la pura sugestión, misterios que seguían un patrón conductual que nada tenía que hacer con la razón puramente cerebral.

Cada vez que sucedía era un poco más de lo mismo con alguna que otra sutil variante que hacía de cada experiencia algo nuevo por lo que merecía la pena volver a repetir una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra...

El sexo.

Practicado en todas partes por la inmensa mayoría de las especies animales, evolucionadas o no; reverenciado en algunos cultos marginales; mal visto por la moral del decoro; fuente de numerosos conflictos amorosos, pasionales e interraciales entre los mortales de Nirn; moneda de canje en múltiples situaciones...

Motivo de vergüenza, placer, fascinación y desconcierto.

Pues ésos eran los sentimientos de la muchacha cada vez que el acto daba a lugar.

Al principio había pensado que aquel... _affaire_ extraño con Lachance había sido un descuido tonto, producto seguramente de la curiosidad por intimar con el sexo opuesto y del hecho de que, para qué engañarnos, el jefe estaba muy potable.

No había sido nada, se decía; un polvito de iniciación, se argumentaba en sus pensamientos a sí misma.

Y anduvo con ésa misma creencia los tres o cuatro días siguientes al incidente.

Llevó a cabo su contrato sin contratiempos y manteniendo las distancias con la víctima, como a ella le gustaba; se permitió, como capricho, un larguísimo baño con litros de agua caliente y jabón para dar y tomar; compró cuatro tonterías insignificantes, arreglo a su espíritu femenino del gusto por las cosas brillantes; y volvió al galope segura, relajada y más suave que un guante sobre el níveo unicornio hasta el derruido Fuerte Farragut con el único objetivo de cobrar su recompensa y, si procedía, obtener otro contrato con el que llenarse los bolsillos de nuevo.

La sensación de que nada había ocurrido se incrementó cuando Lachance la recibió de manera muy normal, con su habitual comportamiento borde y cortante, dejando caer algún que otro comentario sarcástico acerca del contrato, como era su uso y costumbre.

Tempest entonces se había sentido bien, liberada, contenta de que las cosas siguieran en su sitio y su superior siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre. Hubiera sentido mucha repelencia si el hombre hubiera tratado de ser un _gentleman_ con ella, porque aquella fachada de tío guay y encantador no le pegaba ni con cola.

Al menos no bajo el punto de vista de la muchacha.

Entonces, ya tranquila y muy animada, había tomado su oro y el sobre sellado que contenía el siguiente contrato a realizar.

Un par más y se iría hasta Leyawiin para invocar a Sheogorath, hombre. Iría segura, sin grandes pretensiones y con ánimo de conseguir el artefacto. El Gran Lunático era una criatura un poco extravagante; peligrosa, sí, pero los khajiitas solían llamarle "el Gato del Skooma" y le tenían en gran estima...

Podría acabar resultando un demonio enrollado y todo, de buena onda si le pillaba bien...

Cavilaba risueña todas estas cosas cuando había comenzado a notar algo muy característico en el ambiente, algo que no supo discernir inmediatamente.

En éstas que levantó la vista del sello rojo de cera del sobre de su contrato y se percató de la mirada del hombre de negro encapuchado frente a ella: fija, penetrante, como una cobra dispuesta a hipnotizarla para luego saltar sobre ella y darle el golpe de gracia. El tipo había empezado a recorrerla de arriba abajo con los ojos con una especie de ansia que a Tempest le había puesto el estómago de corbata.

 _Oh, oh… ¿qué quiere éste tío ahora…?_ – pero ya lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el principio, desde que volviera a cobrar la recompensa y la electricidad hubiera circulado entre ellos aquel breve instante en que las Órdenes selladas y el dinero hubieran pasado de las manos enguantadas de él a las de ella.

¿Otra vez?, ¿iba a acostarse con él otra vez? Joder, que no había pasado ni una semana y ya estaba con ganas de volver a…

Mierda, ¿es que no podía ir y buscarse a otra?, no era feo en absoluto y tenía buen cuerpo, seguro que las podría conseguir a puñados sin demasiado esfuerzo… Por los dioses, que pese a todo aún le estaba costando asimilar el hecho de que se hubiera liado con él, que le hubiera permitido hacer todas aquellas cosas que le hizo… y que las disfrutó como una loca…

Y más concretamente: que el primero hubiera tenido precisamente, y no otro, que ser **_él_**. No podía haber escogido peor. Si había un tío contraproducente e inadecuado para tu primera vez, ése era Lachance.

Todos aquellos pensamientos le habían asaltado de golpe y a traición en cuanto se encontró nuevamente acorralada como un ratón mientras tragaba saliva en abundancia y sopesaba vagamente la idea de encaramarse a toda pastilla en la escalera colgante y salir pitando de allí...

Pero la cobra se había acercado, con movimientos seguros la hechizó con la mirada, cerró el cerco en torno a ella, la apresó rápidamente, entonteciéndola con aquella fragancia masculina natural en él y le había clavado el veneno de sus besos en los labios.

A Tempest se le había ido la vista, dejando caer al suelo el sobre con las Órdenes y se había colgado del cuello de él, atrayéndolo hacia sí, prolongando el beso casi con violencia, con necesidad.

Ya ni siquiera pensaba, una única obsesión poblaba su mente en aquellos instantes: aquel hombre, aquel hombre haciéndole ésas cosas tan deliciosamente indebidas por todo su cuerpo.

Era irracional, completamente instintivo, animal… pero no podía pararlo. Era imposible. No con aquellos besos tan invasivos, con el tacto de la barba de un día raspándole por su barbilla y por sus mejillas, con aquellas manos que no pedían permiso para pasearse por donde se les antojara… y aquel cuerpo a través de la tela de la túnica, duro, cálido, fuerte… así no se podía, no así.

Ni cinco minutos habían tardado en sacarse la ropa a velocidad de vértigo y en entrar al trapo, enredándose el uno con el otro bajo las sábanas hasta hacerse un lío de cuerpos y telas, no teniendo muy claro dónde acababa el uno y empezaba el otro.

Él quería la inquietud nerviosa de la chica, ella la combinación de calma con brusquedad del hombre.

En aquel momento no podían haber estado más de acuerdo ni haberse sincronizado mejor.

Y Tempest no había pensado. Para nada. Dejó que su muy agitado cerebro volara bien lejos y se abandonó al abrazo del Hombre Oscuro, dejándole que la colocase como a él le diera la real gana, mordiéndole y dejándose morder.

Y no fue hasta mucho después, cuando él estuvo moviéndose encima de ella transportándola a un mundo plagado de sensaciones y de cálida humedad, que un único pensamiento vino a asaltarle el ánimo: estaba perdida.

Con aquel Hombre Oscuro de voz sugestiva, ojos de halcón y ademanes contundentes estaba totalmente perdida.

Su autonomía ya valía un pimiento estando él cerca. La descontrolaba, la mangoneaba como le daba la real gana.

En el preciso instante en que el orgasmo le había golpeado con brutalidad lo había sabido.

_Adiós a Tempest._

Tras aquello había querido seguir engañándose, fingir que podía controlarlo, argumentar que sólo era una pequeña etapa de descubrimiento e hipersexualización.

Pero no. Ni podía controlarlo ni aquella supuesta "etapa" parecía tocar a su fin. La historia eventualmente se repetía y ella acababa inexorablemente arropada por las negras alas de noches interminables al abrigo del calor corpóreo de su imprevisto amante, imperial como ella.

Le gustaba. Le gustaba lo que el hombre le hacía sentir a nivel físico y eso le hacía sentirse plena por un lado y sumamente deshonesta con sus sentimientos por otro.

Tenía claro que lo suyo con Lachance era sexo. Simple y llanamente puro sexo.

Si bien solían discutir el ochenta por ciento de las veces por nimiedades, indignarse y/o cabrearse el uno con el otro por otras tantas gilipolleces variopintas, tolerarse lo justo y necesario y, básicamente, no entenderse una mierda entre ellos; habían encontrado en la cama un campo en el que coincidían plenamente y mediante el cual podían "desquitarse" mutuamente de las desavenencias que la interacción verbal les reportaba.

Así dicho sonaba un poco crudo, pero el tema de echar un polvo de vez en cuando les ahorraba a los dos muchos dolores de cabeza.

A Lucien le parecía de un encanto sin igual el meter en su cama a aquella chiquilla insumisa y deslenguada, que le mordía y le besaba con la misma fiereza que un pajarito cabreado y con el piquito un tanto afilado.

Para él el asunto estaba bien, le hacía sentirse más joven y deseable, y eso le ponía de buen humor. El tema de la edad había comenzado sutilmente a pasarle factura psicológica con la famosa "crisis de los cuarenta" y tenía cierta paranoia con el tema de las entradas capilares, pues no quería quedarse calvo ni tampoco cortarse el pelo.

La chica, bajo su punto de vista, seguía siendo un reto interesante con el que pasárselo de fábula, de modo que invertía buena parte de sus energías físicas y mentales en tenerla en vilo, sorprenderla, que nunca supiera por qué lado asomaría el hocico el lobo.

Y a Tempest, si bien por su parte estaba físicamente encantada de la vida con aquel apaño, le carcomía por dentro el pensamiento, muy de su cosecha, muy Tempest, de estar haciendo algo que siempre había tenido en mente hacer con alguien a quien amase, no que simplemente le atrajera.

A ratos, especialmente después del acto, le daba por pensar unas veces en Lex, otras en Martin.

A veces le daba por fantasear, preguntándose si el sexo con ellos, por individual, sería tan alucinante como lo era con Lachance.

No quería muchas veces llevar su cadena de pensamientos por aquellos derroteros, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada por sus especulaciones de las tres de la madrugada.

Teniendo claro que ambos, al igual que el Hombre Oscuro, eran hombres con su correspondiente anatomía masculina y tal, no les hacía en su imaginación tan gráficamente como había concebido a Lachance desde un buen inicio.

Tal vez por tratarse de dos hombres de los que se había enamorado como una colegiala tonta, su mente les convertía en seres puros e intactos.

Tal vez porque cada vez que pensaba en guarreridas apañoladas, el único que le venía a la cabeza era el jefe.

O tal vez, sencillamente, porque era más falsa que la mercancía _vintage_ de a dos _septims_ la pieza.

Por eso estaba de mala leche, por estar sentada en aquellos instantes frente a Martin deseando hacerle partícipe de lo que sentía por él desde hacía tanto tiempo... mientras que su cuerpo, traicionero, anhelaba tener cerca el calor humano del Oyente.

\- ¿Tempest?

La voz inconfundiblemente amable y apacible del Heredero le suavizó ésta vez un poco el gesto. Pero no desvió su mente de aquella extraña realidad en la que se hallaba sumida.

Suspirando, trató de poner buena cara y habló con voz calmada cuando las palabras encontraron el camino por sus cuerdas vocales y, de éstas, a la boca.

\- Estoy bien, Martin. – aseguró meneando levemente la cabeza como si se sacudiera las telarañas que parecían nublar su mirada eléctrica – Es sólo... el tema de las Ermitas, ya sabes, creo que es por miedo por lo que no me decido a acometer ninguna de sus misiones. No me gustan los demonios.

Los ojos azules de Martin la escudriñaron un instante, calibrando cuánto de verdad tendrían aquellas palabras y cuánto de excusa para amurallar sus auténticas preocupaciones.

Tempest siguió escudada en su tan bien estudiada pose de verdades que encubren mentiras. Un truco que había aprendido magníficamente de la mano del jefe, que podía estar diciéndote la verdad más desnuda como podría estar mintiéndote descaradamente en toda tu cara. El hombre de los rumores y las medias tintas tenía en ella una inadvertida aprendiz bastante aventajada en la materia.

Martin suspiró, teniendo muy claro que, muy sutilmente y cada vez más seguro de ello, estaba perdiendo el hilo con la chica. Ya casi no hablaban y ella le contaba lo que él sabía que era lo correcto contar, no la versión íntegra de los hechos.

Martin podía parecer una persona de carácter permisivo y olvidadizo, quizás un poco demasiado ingenuo para la edad que tenía.

Pero una cosa es parecerlo y otra bien distinta es serlo.

El sacerdote (aún no tenía muy claro si seguir pensando en sí mismo como tal) era una persona callada y de naturaleza apacible, pero receptivo a las emociones de los demás, empático hasta la náusea.

Y tenía muy claro que Tempest, poco a poco, se iba embarrando ella sola en mitad del cenagal que era el mundo y la joven, en su tozuda comprensión de los hechos, ya no pedía ayuda porque sabía que le sería denegada.

Él sólo podía ofrecerle apoyo espiritual y la muchacha se había cansado de ello.

La verdad es que era bastante comprensible.

Por eso mismo, aún tentado de morderse la lengua, se sintió odioso y miserable en cuanto le anunció a la chica lo que Jauffre le había notificado un par de días antes.

\- Me temo que, en éste momento, hay algo más urgente que el artefacto daédrico, Tempest. – expuso despacio y con fingida calma, harto de hacerle a su joven amiga lo mismo una y otra vez, poniendo muy conscientemente a prueba su paciencia y su grado de resistencia – La carta que nos trajiste de aquellos espías que había en Bruma y los informes de los Agentes Cuchillas revelan que, muy pronto, tendremos motivos más que suficientes para comenzar a temer otro ataque directo, como ocurrió en Kvatch. – añadió no pudiendo reprimir un escalofrío al recordar aquello – Sólo que ésta vez será a mayor escala.

Tempest se puso alerta inmediatamente.

\- ¿Cómo? - inquirió alarmada - ¿Otro ataque invasivo? ¿Y dónde será?

Martin contempló gravemente el semblante de su amiga.

\- Saben que estoy aquí. – expuso con la mirada seria – Y también saben que intentar un asedio al Templo Soberano de las Nubes les haría perder mucho tiempo, muchos recursos y muchos efectivos, de modo que optarán por el camino más corto: emprenderla contra las poblaciones más cercanas para presionarnos y hacer que me entregue voluntariamente. - en esto que se rió sin ganas – Y lo haría, créeme, lo haría si con ello tuviera la seguridad de que ésta pesadilla acabase una vez se cobrasen mi vida... pero sé que eso no haría sino empeorar las cosas.

Tempest dio un fuerte palmetazo contra la dura superficie de la mesa al tiempo que se levantaba y encaraba al Heredero con un halo de mala hostia.

\- ¡Ni siquiera se te pase por la cabeza entregarte, Martin! - exclamó enfadada apuntándole a la cara con un dedo enguantado - ¡Como si se ventilan a media provincia! ¡No se te ocurra darles ése gusto a ésos cabronazos por nada del mundo!

Martin sonrió brevemente con los ojos cansados.

\- Descuida, que Jauffre opina exactamente igual que tú. – dijo en un tono ligeramente en broma – De tal modo que piensa que lo mejor sería comenzar a reunir... un ejército.

La postura de la joven se desinfló un instante y volvió a sentarse, completamente desorientada. No entendía nada de nada.

\- Hasta ahora, como bien sabes, no hemos recibido ayuda alguna por parte de las ciudades ni del Consejo de Ancianos por el hecho de que pedir semejante ayuda habría supuesto ponerme al descubierto frente al enemigo. – explicó Martin – Sin embargo, en vista de que tienen muy claro quién soy y dónde estoy, es una completa pérdida de tiempo seguir pretendiendo permanecer oculto. Jauffre y yo lo hemos hablado detenidamente y, pese a la poca gracia que me hace el asunto, hemos decidido que lo más sensato será darme a conocer oficialmente como Heredero de Uriel Septim ante la Cámara del Consejo y que el Canciller Ocato, consecuentemente, ofrezca su apoyo a nuestra causa.

Tempest lo sopesó apenas unos segundos.

\- ¿Y si se niega? - aventuró – Ya sabes... el Canciller es un alto elfo, y seguro que está muy a gustito sentado en el trono con varios siglos de vida por delante para dirigir el Imperio como le salga de las narices. - disparó rápidamente, sin cortarse un pelo - Y no te creas que no se oyen rumores acerca del poder de los magos altmer en Estivalia y el súbito crecimiento que hay allí en cuanto a cultismos daédricos se refiere... un poco más y se diría que acabarán invadiéndonos para tomar el poder y acabar aliándose con los Señores Daedra. Y entonces tendremos otra Era Ayleid antes de que puedas pestañear.

Se hizo un repentino silencio incómodo.

\- El Canciller Ocato no es... de ésa clase de persona, según tengo entendido, Tempest. – argumentó Martin de súbito temeroso, habiendo discutido éste mismo asunto con Jauffre y habiendo llegado ambos a la conclusión de que si a Ocato, por las circunstancias que fueran, se le subía el poder a la cabeza... tendrían un grave problema de proporciones bastante catastróficas – En su momento, fue un gran apoyo para el Emperador Uriel Septim cuando el asunto con Jagar Tharn y creo que, si fue nombrado Mago de Batalla Imperial, sería por algo. - repuso gravemente – Si el Emperador confiaba en él, no veo por qué no debería hacerlo yo.

Tempest enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿No fuiste tú quien un día me dijo aquello de _"el poder corrompe y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente"_ , Martin? - preguntó con cierta sombra de guasa.

Ambos sonrieron sin ganas. En aquel punto no habría modo de ponerse de acuerdo y lo sabían.

Sólo quedaba hacer lo más sabio y conveniente dada la situación actual.

Por eso mismo, Tempest nada objetó ante la nueva misión que se abrió ante ella, quizás no siendo la persona más adecuada para ejecutarla dada su total ineptitud para la diplomacia, pero de seguro siendo quien más ganas y empeño pondría en ello.

Primero iría a la Ciudad Imperial a ver si conseguía volver a hablar con el elusivo Canciller Ocato... y si no, pues tiraría millas a remover conciencias entre la nobleza cyrodiílica para que prestasen ayuda convenientemente a la Causa Imperial.

Empezaría por Kvatch... Sabía de buena tinta que la ciudad llevaba ya buen camino de terminar de reconstruirse y tendrían una Guardia bien nutrida dadas las ofertas de trabajo fijo que una ciudad "nueva" podría ofrecer a hombres de armas.

Además, seguro que Savlian Matius no se negaría a cederles unos pocos de sus hombres.

Después de todo se lo debían. Y ella era la Heroína de Kvatch, ¿no?

* * *

\- ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- ¿Dónde está quién, Jauffre?

El viejo Maestro Cuchilla semejaba una peonza gigante dando cada vez más y más vueltas por la Gran Sala del Templo Soberano de las Nubes como si le hubieran dado cuerda.

De hecho, a Martin se le pasó por la cabeza un breve instante que el siempre calmado bretón había perdido un poco la chaveta.

\- ¡Por Talos!, ¡¿dónde se ha metido ésta muchacha?!

El Heredero enarcó una de sus habitualmente reposadas cejas castañas.

\- ¿Hablas de Tempest?

\- ¿Y de quién sino?

\- Se fue hace casi dos horas, Jauffre...

El viejo bretón se giró y le observó con una expresión que oscilaba entre la sorpresa y el disgusto.

\- No puede ser... - murmuró distraídamente, como si, por un instante, la figura del Heredero se difuminara lentamente ante sus ojos - ¿Adónde se fue?

\- Le transmití aquello que hablamos acerca de darme a conocer oficialmente ante el Consejo de Ancianos y que el Canciller Ocato nos enviara fuerzas armadas de soporte... le entregué la carta que me diste...

\- ¡No hay tiempo para eso ya! - exclamó Jauffre casi con miedo - ¡Acaban de informarme que han abierto un Portón frente a las mismísimas puertas de Bruma!

Martin casi se cayó de la silla en la que estaba sentado al oír aquello.

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿tan pronto? - balbuceó como un idiota.

Jauffre corrió hacia él y prácticamente le levantó por los hombros de la silla, pinzándoselos con la sola fuerza prensil de sus dedos, insólita en alguien de su edad.

\- ¡La necesitamos!, ¡aquí y ahora! - farfulló completamente alterado - ¡Necesitamos a Tempest de vuelta para que cierre el Portón antes de que sea demasiado tarde, abran más e invadan la ciudad entera! ¡La Guardia de Bruma no tienen ni la menor idea de cómo incursionar en una de ésa puertas al Infierno!

\- Pero, ¿y los soldados que pagamos...?

\- ¡Los tres que nos quedaban han desaparecido!, ¡se han ido todos! ¡No queda nadie!

El sacerdote de Akatosh finalmente reaccionó. Otro suceso como el de Kvatch no. Sería demasiada carga sobre su conciencia.

\- Dijo que iría derecha a la Ciudad Imperial a caballo. – caviló a toda velocidad – Envía a alguien para que la busque y la traiga de vuelta. Baurus es el jinete más veloz que tenemos, ¿cierto?

Asintiendo rápidamente y tomando de inmediato la idea por buena, el viejo Maestro Cuchilla fue personalmente a sacar al guarda rojo de su apacible sueño a consecuencia del turno de guardia nocturno que había tenido la noche anterior para ordenarle, sin mayores preámbulos, que se vistiera con objeto de partir sin demora a la Ciudad Imperial a fin de localizar a la pequeña Hija de la Tempestad.

Y Baurus, en mitad de su mucho sopor, no fue consciente hasta media hora después en que sus dormidas posaderas andaban cabalgando sobre la silla de montar de su caballo bayo que lamentaba mucho en aquel instante, pese a la urgencia de la situación, el no haber mandado a su intempestivo Maestro Cuchilla a la mismísima mierda.

La próxima vez iba a hacer turno de noche su abuela.

* * *

Lucien Lachance andaba en aquellos instantes, muy telendo él, a lomos de Shadowmere de camino a Bruma, pues ya se había paseado convenientemente por el helado Santuario de la comarca para dispensarle una lista importante de órdenes al Portavoz Fafnir acerca de la restauración de ciertas partes en desuso de la estructura subterránea del refugio para que hablase con el Gremio de Ladrones y llegasen a un arreglo monetario conveniente para ambas partes.

No tenía ganas de volver a Cheydinhal y sabía que más o menos su Silenciadora debería rondar cerca, si no en la ciudad, en el templo akaviri aquel de las montañas.

Si la pillaba por banda ya la engañaría para que le acompañase a algún sitio lo suficientemente privado con objeto de que pudiera darle un buen "repaso"... de ésos "repasos" que tanto le gustaba darle a la chica últimamente. De arriba abajo.

Oh, sí.

La verdad es que andaba bastante contento últimamente, muy motivado, satisfecho con su trabajo como nunca.

Se sentía importante, habiendo alcanzado el tan anhelado honor de haber sido nombrado Oyente de la Madre Noche, el miembro de más alta graduación dentro de la Mano Negra.

Se reconocía a sí mismo antaño, con Ungolim aún a la cabeza de la Organización, algo molesto con el elfo, casi envidioso de su poder y estatus. Desde que ascendiera a Portavoz años atrás y viera el panorama en el cuerpo dirigente de la Hermandad Oscura, siempre había pensado que el bosmer en realidad no se merecía el privilegio de escuchar la Voz del Espectro.

Se recordaba a sí mismo reprimiendo incansables veces las cada vez más apremiantes ganas de ser irreverente, contestar con alguna salida de tono al altivo _mer_ , echarle en cara ésa odiosa tendencia a delegar responsabilidades que, bajo el criterio personal del imperial, eran tareas para un Oyente y no para cualquier mindundi.

Y ahora era él quien llevaba las riendas, ahora era él el engranaje principal sin el cual el mecanismo no funcionaba, ahora era él y nadie más quien lo organizaba todo meticulosamente, sin riesgo de que algún subordinado inepto acometiese tareas inadecuadas a sus competencias.

Como la chica.

Ahora que ya tenía claras las limitaciones de la muchacha en cuanto a sus capacidades y lo que su mente podía soportar, la había encauzado en una línea de trabajo acorde a sus habilidades. ¿Que le gustaba el tema de los venenos?, pues los contratos que requirieran el uso de mejunjes ponzoñosos para ella.

Así le era, desde luego, infinitamente más útil que realizando trabajos para los que no estaba preparada. Finalmente había comprendido que, en tales menesteres, la chica no iba a dar más de sí.

Y hablando de la chiquilla en cuestión...

Inmediatamente sus oscuros ojos de halcón divisaron muy a lo lejos la alta muralla de piedra que rodeaba la norteña población de Bruma, se acordó de lo que la joven le había contado una vez acerca de lo que había sucedido en Kvatch hacía casi dos años.

Porque justo enfrente de la entrada Este de la ciudad, apenas a unos veinte o treinta metros de la misma, se hallaba asentado un ardiente Portón al Oblivion justo sobre el cual, en el cielo, se estaba condensando la familiar espiral de nubes rojizas y relámpagos púrpuras, sólo que ésta vez la vorágine tormentosa de cumulonimbos guardaba una semejanza peligrosamente cercana a un tornado. Y no presagiaba nada bueno.

Los portales al Otro Plano no eran lo que se dice visiones tranquilizadoras por definición; pero los rapidísimos fenómenos meteorológicos que se estaban desarrollando en la rojiza bóveda celeste en aquel momento sumados al inquietante aspecto que presentaban las nubes no entraban lo que se dice dentro de los... patrones "habituales" de desarrollo de una Puerta Dimensional estándar.

En cuanto se aproximó al radio de acción del Portón comenzó a notar la familiar sensación de electricidad estática erizándole cada vello del cuerpo hasta que, para su mucho desconcierto, su montura se negó a seguir avanzando.

\- ¿Shadowmere...? - inquirió extrañado pasándole una mano enguantada por las crines a la sombría yegua.

La sobrenatural criatura piafó violentamente profiriendo un ruido casi de dolor y, meneando el musculoso cuello negro de lado a lado al tiempo que cerraba los ojos de lava con brusquedad, retrocedió un par de pasos y se quedó quieta, resoplando con evidente molestia.

Intrigado, Lucien descendió cuidadosamente del animal para, casi al instante, entender por qué éste se había negado a seguir avanzando: el suelo bajo sus pies, pese a la presencia de nieve en algunos puntos, ardía como mil demonios.

Profiriendo una exclamación de sorpresa, enfado y dolor a partes iguales, Lucien Lachance fue corriendo a pie por el terreno a toda velocidad tratando de que sus pies, aún enfundados en resistentes botas de cuero negro, tocasen sólo lo justo y necesario el terreno antes de meterse de cabeza al Portal Dimensional.

Sin embargo, cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando, salida de la nada, la voz de un hombre se abrió paso en mitad del atronador zumbido palpitante procedente del Portón para referirse a él:

\- ¡¿Qué hace ése individuo?! ¡Lleváoslo!, ¡lleváoslo de ahí, rápido!

Y básicamente, sin que pudiera impedirlo, se encontró con cuatro pares de manos enfundadas en sendos guanteletes metálicos asiéndole por los brazos y la pechera de su negra túnica para arrastrarle fuera del radio de aquella cosa.

Furioso, Lucien, en cuanto pudo zafarse del agarre se enzarzó inmediatamente en una pelea de puños con el primer soldado que pilló por banda de los cuatro que se lo habían llevado a rastras hasta que el resto de los compañeros del agredido se lo sacaron de encima.

Con la capucha caída, despeinado y un pequeño corte sangrante en la mandíbula a consecuencia de la pelea, Lucien Lachance volvió a zafarse de sus captores con mucha maña y mala leche para mirarlos evidentemente ofendido.

Uno de ellos, el que había gritado antes y también el único de raza nórdica de la formación, se le aproximó de tres zancadas hasta quedar casi nariz con nariz, imponiendo su estatura de norteño a la evidentemente menos impresionante envergadura del imperial furibundo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios se cree que hace metiéndose tan campante en una zona de conflicto?! - le increpó a Lucien en toda la cara - ¡¿Acaso ha perdido el juicio?!

Y el Oyente, furioso como estaba por aquel atropello y por el aún presente dolor en las plantas de los pies a consecuencia del terreno abrasivo, olvidó por completo sus buenos modales y se puso a contestar a aquel toro acorazado como una verdulera en el mercado.

\- ¡Yo me meto donde me da la gana! - ladró enseñando los dientes - ¡Y dígales a sus gorilas que no me vuelvan a tocar un solo pelo de la cabeza si no quieren ver correr la sangre más pronto que tarde!

El nórdico se echó a reír en sus narices con una risa profunda y cavernosa.

\- ¿Habéis oído eso, muchachos? - exclamó socarrón dirigiéndose a sus hombres - ¡El mago se nos pone gallito!

\- Para ser mago pega muy fuerte, capitán. – dijo el que se había peleado con el encapuchado acariciándose el ojo morado que éste le había hecho mientras los demás se carcajeaban a mandíbula batiente.

Lachance resopló disgustado. Dales a un grupo de paletos de provincias un hombre que vista túnica y ya eso le convierte automáticamente en hechicero.

\- Escúchame bien, _imperial._ – resopló el pretendido capitán nórdico de brazos cruzados mientras gruesas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente cuadrada a causa del calor que emanaba del Portón – No estamos aquí de _picnic_ precisamente. Como juzgarás por nuestros uniformes... – añadió señalándose a sí mismo y a sus hombres – … formamos parte de la Guardia de Bruma y estamos aquí para asegurarnos que nada ni nadie entra o sale de ésa cosa. ¿Captas el concepto?

\- Pues ahora escúchame tú a mí atentamente, _nórdico._ – replicó Lachance apuntándole al otro con el dedo índice al rostro – Yo he cerrado ya unos cuantos de _ésos._ – recalcó señalando la Puerta Dimensional a lo lejos – Y te puedo garantizar que nunca he visto el clima tan alterado a consecuencia de ello. Lo que quiera que vaya a salir de éste en particular será algo contra lo que, muy probablemente, necesites algo más que sólo diez hombres armados. – añadió señalando a los soldados – De modo que, o me dejas incursionar en él para tratar de cerrarlo o toda vuestra encantadora ciudad acabará pasada a la parrilla, lo mismo que sucedió hace dos años con Kvatch.

Burd, pues no era otro que el capitán de la Guardia de Bruma al servicio directo de los deseos de la condesa Narina Carvain, le dio una mirada crítica al imperial de negro frente a sí. Aún estaba esperando que los Cuchillas le enviasen a ése Agente cualificado en cerrar Portones al Oblivion que tenían y no sabía si fiarse de lo que aquel desconocido pudiera contarle.

\- ¿Y qué deberíamos hacer nosotros? - exclamó molesto - ¿Quedarnos esperando aquí fuera como si tal cosa? Que yo sepa, podrías ser uno de los lunáticos ésos que los abren.

\- Muy bien, entonces entrad tú y algunos de tus hombres e intentad cerrarlo. – desafió el Oyente – Me juego lo que quieras a que no llegáis ni a la primera torre de vigilancia.

Hubo un tenso momento de silencio entre ambos hombres.

\- Está bien, entrarás ahí y lo cerrarás, si es que realmente sabes cómo hacerlo. – decidió Burd – Pero nosotros te seguiremos tanto para controlar lo que haces como para aprender cómo cerrar uno de éstos en caso de que abran el siguiente.

Lucien fue a protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor. Si aquella pandilla de idiotas querían acabar retostados bajo las bolas de fuego que lanzaban los diablillos achaparrados o empalados por los aceros daédricos de los guardianes drémora, él no se lo impediría.

Así pues, el Hombre Oscuro con su túnica encantada y Burd y sus hombres con sus cotas de malla y cascos, arremetieron de una vez a grito pelado contra aquel espejo gigantesco surcado de fuego y llamas.

Y Oblivion abrió sus temibles fauces de lava para ellos.

* * *

\- Son, ciertamente, muy malas noticias. En circunstancias normales enviaría una legión a Bruma de inmediato... pero las circunstancias ahora mismo no son lo que se dice muy normales, ¿verdad? - decía en aquellos instantes, en todo momento guardando la compostura, el Canciller Ocato de Firsthold ante la inusitada petición de la pequeña muchacha de pelo verde que antaño ya le realizase otra petición de idéntica naturaleza extraordinaria en nombre de los Cuchillas - He estado suplicando el envío de tropas a Cyrodiil durante semanas, pero los Generales me aseguran que el ejército imperial está totalmente comprometido.

Tempest le escuchaba boquiabierta, sin creerse la cantidad de gilipolleces seguidas que estaba escuchando de alguien que debería velar por la seguridad del Estado y, consecuentemente, por el Heredero a la Corona.

\- Además, si intentase retirar a las tropas de las provincias me enfrentaría a una crisis política a gran escala. – seguía diciendo el alto elfo muy calmadamente, sus largas y doradas manos levemente crispadas en torno a la arrugada carta firmada y sellada de puño y letra por el mismísimo Maestro de los Cuchillas, Jauffre - Lo siento, pero las ciudades de Cyrodiil tendrán que defenderse por sí solas de momento.

Súbitamente furiosa y rechinando los dientes de rabia, Tempest se aguantó las ganas de gritarle un insulto detrás de otro como una energúmena hasta que la echaran de Palacio o se la llevaran a las mazmorras de la Prisión Imperial, y sólo musitó apretando los pequeños puños.

\- Entonces... nos abandonáis, ¿es eso? Abandonáis al último Heredero legítimo del Linaje de los Septim a su suerte sólo para fingir que mantenéis bajo control un Imperio convulso bajo el azote de Dagon.

El altmer, desde su estatura muy superior a la de la diminuta chica, crispó más aún sus estilizadas manos y sus sesgados ojos se transformaron en dos estrechas rendijas.

Pero nada contestó. Estaba luchando con cada fibra de su alma por mantener la calma y la compostura. El Imperio se iría abajo con un regente atacado de los nervios y volátil.

Se encontraba en una postura muy delicada y los Cuchillas parecían no entenderlo en absoluto, pero claro... ellos eran soldados, no diplomáticos.

¿Cómo fiarse de que éste supuesto "Heredero" no fuera un infeliz que, habiendo pillado la oportunidad al vuelo, hubiera convencido a la Guardia del Emperador de que él era un hijo bastardo del fallecido Uriel Septim?

Además, de lo poco que sabía acerca de éste tal Martin es que se había criado entre campesinos. ¿Cómo darle el poder de todo un Imperio a un simple granjero, una persona que nada entendería de política ni de cómo gobernar una Nación?

Por no mencionar que, dada la ausencia del Amuleto de Reyes, sería absurdo coronar a éste... hombre sin tener el poder de encender los Fuegos del Dragón para frenar la invasión desde Oblivion, y mucho menos ofrecerle apoyo armamentístico que, visto lo visto, era más escaso que nunca en aquellos tiempos de necesidad.

No, definitivamente no podía confiar en la corazonada de un bretón anciano y senil que había vuelto al servicio de la Corona en recuerdo de un Emperador muerto. No caería ésa breva en el Consejo de Ancianos.

\- Yo nada puedo hacer, lo siento de veras. – le dijo a la pequeña muchacha antes de darse la vuelta para sentarse en su escritorio y continuar con sus tareas diarias de papeleo y correspondencia – Y es mi última palabra.

A Tempest se le endureció la mirada azul eléctrica y, conteniendo el incipiente temblor en su labio inferior a consecuencia de que le habían entrado unas repentinas ganas de llorar de rabia, se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

\- ¿Sabéis, Canciller? Deberíais ir empezando a plantearos el haceros un serio análisis de conciencia en caso de que Martin Septim caiga en manos enemigas. Porque ahí será precisamente cuando, aún recuperando la Gema Real, todas las esperanzas puestas en la unidad del Imperio de Cyrodiil serán pasto de las llamas. - fue la despedida, muy inspirada, que se dignó a darle.

Y una vez Ocato se encontró finalmente solo con sus pensamientos y papeles interminables, se llevó las manos a la cabeza para cubrirse los ojos ahumados y rezar a Los Nueve por que sus decisiones fueran, de corazón, las correctas y no estuviera llevando inconscientemente al Imperio a una más que posible destrucción.

* * *

Desde el suelo ardiente de aquella llanura de fuego, con la coraza de su uniforme abollada y llena de hollín, el cabello entrecano grasiento y despeinado de tanto sudar y una ceja partida, Burd observó quieto, paralizado desde su posición ahí tirado como un pelele cómo la mayoría de sus hombres, buenos y recios imperiales leales a su pueblo, habían pasado de ser personas a transformarse en montones de carne embutida en hojalata ensangrentada esparcida al descuido en un radio de medio kilómetro.

No podía creerlo, aquello era una jodida pesadilla sacada de los más oscuros rincones del Plano Daédrico de los Sueños de Vaermina. No podía ser cierto, no quería creerlo...

Enseguida oyó un leve gemido de dolor a su derecha y, arrastrándose como buenamente pudo para que no le vieran aquellos... demonios que les habían atacado hacía cosa de media hora, llegó hasta uno de sus hombres, que agonizaba en el suelo con un brazo de menos, arrancado de cuajo yaciendo un par de metros por delante del resto del cuerpo.

En cuanto le tomó la cabeza entre las manos no pudo evitar sentir cómo se le caía el alma a los pies al percatarse de que era el chico nuevo que se había alistado la semana pasada.

Era apenas un muchacho y le había aceptado cuando le había visto ésa mirada llena de coraje, tan decidido e ilusionado... tan lleno de vida y energía...

Y ahora...

\- Capitán... - balbuceó el joven recuperando momentáneamente la consciencia y tosiendo a causa de las cenizas – Me han herido, capitán... lo siento mucho, Señor...

\- Tranquilízate, hijo. – le dijo Burd formando una leve sonrisa de coraje – Lo has hecho bien, te has portado como un jabato.

\- ¿Hemos... prevalecido, Señor? - inquirió el chico con ése brillo de ilusión en los ojos que le había dado a Burd la seguridad de reclutarle.

El nórdico asintió con la cabeza. Una mentira piadosa a un moribundo era un acto de clemencia, no un engaño.

El muchacho sonrió un momento y, tras padecer un par de estertores de frío, murió feliz en la creencia de haber otorgado significado a su vida, a la lucha que le había llevado irremediablemente a los brazos de Aetherius.

Burd le bajó los párpados sobre los ojos y cerró los dedos rígidos del brazo que le quedaba en torno a la empuñadura de su espada, que le colocó reposando sobre el pecho.

\- Ve en paz, muchacho. – murmuró en voz apenas audible – Shor sabe que te has ganado Sovngarde a pulso.

Suspirando, se alejó unos metros hasta dar con una de aquellas endemoniadas paredes grises decoradas con labrados daédricos rojizos hasta que una mano le asió con una fuerza rabiosa por la pechera y le zarandeó.

\- ¡Estúpido nórdico imprudente! - siseó la voz grave de aquel mago imperial de negro. Pese a que no podía verle, sí podía notar su férreo agarre cerca del cuello - ¡Te dije que no les azuzaras contra el maldito daedroth!, ¡te lo dije!

Burd se sacudió molesto y asió lo primero que notó que pertenecía a la entidad invisible del imperial.

\- Muéstrate, brujo. – exigió en voz baja, terriblemente cansado – No estoy dispuesto a escuchar a alguien a quien no veo.

Bufando con evidente exasperación, Lucien Lachance deslizó su anillo de invisibilidad dentro de su bolsillo y se materializó inmediatamente ante el nórdico borrico aquel.

Sithis, se lo había advertido, se lo había repetido varias veces y el muy idiota había cargado contra una de aquellas bestias reptilianas de tres metros de alto pensando que podrían someterla.

Y luego la emboscada que les habían tendido los drémora... si el Oyente había logrado salir entero y de una pieza había sido gracias a su anillo y a no hacer ni un solo ruido.

De los soldados no es que pudiera decir lo mismo.

Dulce Madre, estaba visto que para alistarse en el Ejército no hacía falta tener demasiadas luces...

\- Imbécil. – escupió el imperial despectivamente – El Otro Plano no es como incursionar en una fortaleza enemiga corriente con enemigos corrientes. Aquí hay alimañas con la fuerza de cinco o diez hombres y demonios inteligentes curtidos en muchas más batallas de las que hayas podido ver a lo largo de tu miserable vida. Aquí eso de cargar contra el enemigo como una cuadrilla beligerante de orcos descerebrados no sirve.

Burd asintió sin decir nada. Mal que le pesaba, había aprendido la lección.

Nunca lo olvidaría.

Silenciosos como los muertos que yacían regando de sangre aquella tierra yerma, infecta y retorcida, Burd y Lachance buscaron posibles supervivientes entre las permanentes ruinas de aquel lugar. La buena suerte quiso sonreírles cuando hallaron a tres soldados batallando sin descanso contra otros tres de los habituales diablillos del Oblivion.

Entre los cinco dieron pronta muerte a las pestilentes sabandijas chillonas.

\- ¡Capitán! - exclamó uno de los soldados supervivientes jadeando del esfuerzo y del calor que debía soportar bajo su armadura - ¿Dónde están todos?, ¿qué ha sido del resto?

Burd negó con la cabeza y los tres reclutas le observaron totalmente consternados.

\- Ahora vais a hacer lo que diga éste hombre, tal cual os lo diga y al pie de la letra. – dijo señalando inmediatamente al oscuro encapuchado a su derecha – Y no quiero ni una sola palabra al respecto.

Los hombres sólo le dieron una mirada de desconcierto y Lucien se cruzó de brazos aburrido.

\- Muy bien. – dispuso rápidamente señalándoles uno a uno – Fulano, Mengano y Zutano vais a ir en la retaguardia y _pase lo que pase..._ – dijo con especial énfasis – … NO os vais a arrojar como posesos contra la primera alimaña que tengáis a tiro. De hecho, las evitaréis en la medida de todo lo posible. El objetivo es avanzar, no ir recolectando trofeos de guerra, ¿queda claro?

Debía dejarles las cosas muy claras desde el principio. Con la chica era muchísimo más fácil ir diezmando la población de diablillos en modo sigilo y con las ventajas de la capa y el anillo.

Pero, dado que aquellos hombres carecían de semejantes recursos, lo mejor era ir metiéndoles en ésas duras molleras de hojalata que, a menor enfrentamiento, menor peligro y menor número de bajas.

Así pues, avanzaron. Primero no muy seguros, después un poco más rápido haciendo zigzag y dando muchas vueltas para burlar a la guardia daédrica de aquellos altos demonios sin pupilas.

Antes de entrar en una de las torres les sorprendió un campo de minas explosivas que casi les costó un grave disgusto.

\- Veamos, Mengano, ¿tienes la menor idea de lo que implica ir todos _en fila india_?, ¿mmm? - siseó Lucien despectivamente interpelando con una mirada acerada al patoso soldado que había activado los detectores de las bombas por haberse salido del camino – Se trata de ir unos detrás de otros, ¿lo entiendes?

Por Sithis, era como hablarles a un grupo de críos pequeños. Lo odiaba.

\- ¡Me llamo Sextius! - replicó el hombre ofendido.

Y Lachance, sin mediar palabra, se giró y le arreó un guantazo a mano abierta que lo desequilibró momentáneamente y le hizo caer al suelo de culo.

\- Levántate, Mengano, que no tenemos todo el día. – fue todo lo que se dignó a decirle a un muy atónito soldado que, tras ser ayudado por sus compañeros a ponerse en pie, sólo pensó en las ganas que tenía de devolvérsela a aquel mago capullo. Era cierto que pegaba muy fuerte.

Una vez lograron colarse en el interior de la torre, el asunto de esquivar enemigos se hizo bastante difícil y pronto se vieron los cinco corriendo como gamos por los pasillos en espiral cuesta arriba hacia la sala del famoso Torreón Mágico donde, más muertos que vivos y sudando como pollos, irrumpieron a bocajarro para que, tras la última pendiente cuesta arriba por las rampas de tejido carnoso, el Hombre Oscuro retirase la Piedra Sigil y, en breves instantes antes de ser acorralados por un grupo de drémora armados hasta los dientes, el Oblivion desapareció delante de ellos.

* * *

Tempest llegó a Bruma cansada, sudorosa y con el trasero hecho polvo tras las muchas horas a galope sin comer ni descansar, ya de noche.

Baurus la había localizado de milagro de camino al Barrio del Mercado, donde había tenido intención de comer algo para ponerse en marcha inmediatamente dirección Kvatch.

Al guarda rojo, viendo su estado de sueño y agotamiento, le había dejado algo de dinero para que se alquilase una habitación y durmiera algo y ella había ido corriendo a la entrada de la ciudad para, tras llamar al unicornio, salir pitando de vuelta a Bruma.

Por el camino no se había parado ni a considerar el ir a buscar al jefe a Cheydinhal ya que perdería mucho tiempo y eso era precisamente de lo que no disponía en aquellos instantes.

Un Portón frente a una ciudad sólo le sugería otro incidente como el de Kvatch y, recordando su conversación de aquella mañana con Martin, el asunto parecía bastante claro.

Lo que no esperaba encontrarse, desde luego, fueron los restos de que, efectivamente, allí se había abierto un Portón... pero éste ya había sido cerrado.

Desorientada, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir derecha al cuartel de la Guardia de Bruma para informarse de qué había sucedido.

\- Vaya, así que también eres la jodida especialista en cerrar Portones de los Cuchillas. – le dijo Burd una vez le indicaron a la joven dónde estaba y le encontró: en la enfermería. Vendado y algo borracho – Te tienen aquí para todo, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con el Portón? - inquirió Tempest obviando la evidente ebriedad del nórdico.

\- Pues que lo hemos cerrado, ¡coño!, ¡claro que sí! - soltó Burd echándose a reír – He perdido muchos hombres allí dentro... hay cosas horribles, cosas que lanzan fuego y artefactos que explotan. – divagó un instante – El mago ése... un cabrón con unos cojones de aquí a Ventalia se puso al mando... y nos sacó de aquel Infierno. Gracias a él ya sabemos cómo cerrar ésas cosas.

\- ¿Qué mago?

\- No sé, un tipo imperial de negro con más mala hostia que un horker escocido. – rezongó el capitán, contento de estar borracho y de poder decir las palabrotas que le saliera de las narices – Decía que ya había cerrado cosas de ésas antes y que no se podía entrar pidiendo guerra así, sin más. El muy bastardo tenía razón... pero claro, como él se puede hacer invisible...

A Tempest le pegó un vuelco el estómago. La descripción cuadraba una cosa mala...

\- ¿Dónde está ahora ése hombre? - preguntó.

\- Estará en alguna de las posadas de la ciudad, supongo. – dijo el capitán tratando por una vez de superar su niebla mental producto del aguamiel – Cuando quitó la piedra flotante ésa el Portón se cerró, nos encontramos de vuelta a las afueras de Bruma y el tipo nos mandó rápido al cuerno diciendo que se iba a comer, que tenía hambre. Tal cual te lo cuento, sep. – dicho lo cual, feliz y borracho, se dejó caer en un catre de la enfermería del cuartel para dormir la mona en lo que quedase de jornada.

A Tempest no le hicieron falta poderes de adivinación para saber en qué posada se alojaría si fuera el jefe.

No le costó tampoco mucho poder de persuasión para convencer al dueño de que le dijera en qué habitación se alojaba el extraño imperial de negro.

Una vez golpeó la puerta le abrió, efectivamente, un muy despeinado y lleno de magulladuras Lucien Lachance, a quien parecía haber pillado en mitad de la acción de desnudarse.

Sin cuestionar absolutamente nada, el hombre se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a la chica para seguir a lo suyo. Tenía preparada en el centro de la habitación una enorme tina llena hasta el borde de agua caliente para pegarse un baño tras todo aquel incidente con la Guardia de Bruma y el Portón.

\- El capitán de la Guardia de Bruma dice que les has ayudado a cerrar el Portón que había enfrente de la ciudad, jefe. – dijo la chica al tiempo que se sentaba desganadamente sobre una silla y miraba el plato vacío de la comida y la fuente de fruta con hambre - ¿Puedo comerme una de ésas? - dijo señalando las manzanas – Me muero de hambre.

\- Sí y sí. – replicó el Oyente cansadamente al tiempo que, ya desnudo, se sumergía tranquilamente en el agua caliente.

Tempest le observó pensativamente hundir la cabeza entera en el agua y permanecer unos segundos bajo la superficie. Masticó la muy agradecida manzana con gusto e, imprevisiblemente, su cadena de pensamientos de algún modo se reseteó y volvió a las mismas reflexiones que había tenido aquella misma mañana sentada frente a Martin acerca del sexo y otras yerbas.

Lo sopesó un momento, concluyó que le apetecía y, una vez se terminó su manzana rápidamente, se dispuso a desnudarse ella también aprovechando la eventualidad de que, por segunda vez consecutiva, el Hombre Oscuro había vuelto a sumergir la cabeza en el agua. El cabrón aguantaba la respiración una cosa mala, debía de tener una capacidad pulmonar alucinante.

Una vez sacó nuevamente la cabeza del agua e inspiró hondo, más despejado, Lachance giró un momento la vista para observar algo sorprendido a la muchacha terminando de desvestirse.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte qué haces? - inquirió enarcando una ceja.

\- Aprovecharme de tu dispendio con el tema del baño y ponerme en remojo yo también. – fue la sencilla respuesta que le dio la chica sentándose desnuda en uno de los bordes de la tina.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedas?

Sin mediar mayores palabras, Tempest se zambulló en el agua y, una vez su cabeza de verdes cabellos asomó mojada por entre los vapores del baño, se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa sinvergüenza en el rostro de duende.

\- Demasiado tarde. – fue su juguetona réplica.

Y aquella noche hubo tema. Tema acuático para los dos.

La verdad es que aquel apaño tampoco estaba tan mal después de todo.


	35. "Sheogorath, el amiguito de los khajiit"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 34: _Sheogorath, el amiguito de los khajiit_.**

* * *

Tempest comenzaba a estar hasta el gorro.

Y entiéndase por "hasta el gorro" como "ganas acuciantes de mudarse de provincia para que te dejen en paz".

Primero lo de pedir ayuda para formar un ejército para la Causa Imperial: Ocato le había dicho que esperase sentadita y el resto de las ciudades de la provincia salvo, obviamente, Bruma y Kvatch, también.

Luego el tema del artefacto, que no había ni dios que lo consiguiera.

Y ahora esto: la sangre de un Divino.

_Todos los que hacen éstas "recetas" para abrir portales al quinto carajo se sacan los ingredientes de una tarde intensiva de porro va, porro viene entremedias de un poquito de azúcar para esnifar y una pipita de skooma. Fijo._

La sangre de un Divino. Sí, pistonudo que te cagas.

Los Nueve Divinos, al contrario que los Señores Daedra, no tenían artefactos especiales en los que depositar su poder. No tenían manera de manifestarse en el mundo físico y, por favor, que ni siquiera se te ocurriera pedirles una misión que hacer, porque lo que fuera que acometieras para ellos por mediación de sus sacerdotes iluminados no tendría mayor recompensa que ése "grato sentimiento desinteresado por hacer el bien".

El único de los Nueve Divinos que podría haber dejado algo físico tras de sí sería en todo caso Talos durante su estancia mortal en Mundus como Tiber Septim.

Martin sabía esto y la había enviado derecha a hablar con Jauffre acerca de un secreto celosamente guardado por la Orden de los Cuchillas durante siglos, y que única y exclusivamente había pasado del conocimiento de un Gran Maestro Cuchilla a otro.

Jauffre se había mostrado a éste respecto bastante reservado, no muy convencido de revelar la ubicación de la única reliquia auténtica conocida de Tiber Septim: su armadura.

\- Se encuentra en la Ermita de Tiber Septim, en las catacumbas bajo las ruinas de Sancre Tor. - le había explicado Jauffre tras haber estado dándole la murga bastantes horas y el viejo Gran Maestro Cuchilla, entre harto y derrotado ante la evidencia y el apremio de conseguir abrir una puerta al Paraíso de Camoran lo antes posible, había tenido que ceder finalmente - Antaño era un lugar sagrado, pero terminó convirtiéndose en un sitio maldito hace mucho tiempo. Nadie ha regresado de la Ermita de Tiber Septim durante muchas generaciones.

Tempest había alzado las cejas, sorprendida.

 _Bueno... nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil..._ \- había pensado, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta de lo que a continuación iba a preguntar.

\- ¿Y qué maldad acecha Sancre Tor, Jauffre?

El anciano bretón había tomado aire un momento.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea, Tempest. Las catacumbas de Sancre Tor fueron selladas por el primer Gran Maestro de los Cuchillas.

\- Jolines, pues de eso hace ya unos cuantos añitos, ¿eh? - había dicho la muchacha con una leve sonrisa, tratando de restarle hierro al asunto.

Pero Jauffre no era hombre que bromease al respecto de un tema tan serio, y máxime si éste estaba relacionado con la Orden de los Cuchillas y con la directa supervivencia del Imperio de Tamriel.

\- Allá por el año 38 de nuestra Era, cuando el reinado de Tiber Septim tocó a su fin al morir éste... - explicaba, muy seriamente - … los cuatro Cuchillas más poderosos de aquella época, Alain, Valdemar, Rielus y Casnar fueron a Sancre Tor, pero jamás regresaron.

La joven imperial había callado un momento, considerando esto último. No es que entendiera en realidad mucho de maldiciones, y menos de armaduras divinas enterradas casi cuatro siglos atrás.

Considerando que el propio Tiber Septim, durante el saqueo al alcázar de Sancre Tor (según contaban las Crónicas del Imperio) había recuperado el Amuleto de Reyes de la tumba de Reman Cyrodiil III, el último de los regentes del Imperio Reman de la Primera Era... el hecho de recuperar su armadura de un viejo mausoleo abandonado parecía casi una fruslería en comparación con la capacidad táctica que el por aquel tiempo General Talos había tenido que desplegar para rendir la ciudadela.

Pero claro, Talos había sido un soldado, un guerrero, un estratega, un hombre astuto curtido en muchas batallas.

Tempest, por su parte, era una vagabunda enana y miedica que, por caprichos del Destino, había acabado de Cuchilla al servicio del Imperio y nombrada inmerecidamente Heroína de Kvatch.

No tenía ni punto de comparación con el primer Emperador Septim.

\- Te hago entrega de la llave de la puerta exterior que da a Sancre Tor. - le había dicho Jauffre mientras depositaba entre las pequeñas manos de la chiquilla una enorme llave de acero, algo desgastada y oxidada, ajeno por completo a los pensamientos de ella - Temo que te envío a una muerte segura, pero no tenemos otra alternativa. - le había prevenido, asiéndola de los hombros con aquella fuerza inusual en alguien tan mayor y mirándola fijamente a los ojos - Tienes que conseguirlo cueste lo que cueste y al precio que sea. Te debes como Cuchilla al Imperio, y el Imperio ahora mismo es Martin. Su vida es mucho más importante que la tuya, no lo olvides.

Extrañamente dolida por aquella afirmación, pero entendiendo la verdad en las palabras del viejo bretón, Tempest había asentido, decidida. Sin objetar nada.

Su prioridad era ver a Martin sentado al frente del Imperio. Y punto.

\- De todas formas yo te recomendaría que hicieras uso... de tus contactos para acometer tan peligrosa empresa, Tempest.

La chica había alzado los ojos azul eléctrico de la llave enorme para posarse sobre los castaños de su Maestro Cuchilla, confusa.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- El hombre de negro. – le había expuesto Jauffre firmemente – Para mí, por supuesto, su vida vale mucho menos que la tuya. Úsale en Sancre Tor de escudo humano, tal y como creo que procedes dentro del Oblivion con él. Tal vez incluso, si afortunadamente el que resulta muerto es él y no tú dentro de las ruinas, habremos hecho un gran favor al mundo.

La muchacha le había contemplado boquiabierta. ¿Acaso Jauffre...?

\- Eres demasiado ingenua, Tempest, si pensabas que no iba a enviar a uno de nuestros Agentes a espiar a ése hombre para averiguar cosas de él. - repuso Jauffre en un tono extremadamente adusto y taciturno - No es que haya podido recopilar lo que se dice mucho, pero tenemos constancia de que es una figura prominente dentro de la comunidad de Cheydinhal y que tiene al conde Indarys y a media Corte comiendo de la palma de su mano. También es sabido que trata bastante a menudo con traficantes y otras compañías indeseables para la sociedad cyrodiílica. - explicaba gravemente – Nuestros hombres le han visto meterse, unas veces en tu compañía y otras tantas solo, en los Portones al Otro Plano y cerrarlos como si tal cosa. No es que menosprecie su... servicio a nuestra causa, pero es evidentemente una personalidad corrupta y con una influencia preocupantemente extensa. Úsale todo lo que puedas en éstos menesteres y no temas si resulta muerto. Nosotros cubriremos toda relación que hayas podido tener con él y nadie te relacionará con su desaparición.

Tempest, entre aliviada de que Jauffre aparentemente ignorase su afiliación con la Hermandad Oscura, asustada de las intenciones del bretón, molesta por haber sido espiada, alucinada por lo que acababa de decirle e indignada porque su Gran Maestro tuviera en tan poca consideración su vida y la del jefe (que, quieras que no, era una gran ayuda y echaba unos polvos increíbles con él), todo aquello le hizo sentirse... furiosa, ultrajada y... también muy triste.

_No somos nada, ¿eh, Jauffre? Para ti sólo somos herramientas. Máquinas cuya pérdida puede reemplazarse convenientemente. Por eso no me has ofrecido la compañía de ninguno de mis Hermanos Cuchillas para ésta misión, ¿verdad? Por eso me dices que me lleve mi basura junto con mis aliados basura para que dejemos de joderte y de empañar el nombre de la Orden... Muy bien, perfecto, ya sé a partir de ahora a quién NO acudir en caso de necesitar apoyo._

Le había dolido mucho, la verdad. Tanto, que su punto de vista acerca del bien y del mal había quedado entreverado, en escala de grises, no en blanco y negro como siempre creyó que debía de separarse por criterios.

Jauffre, que había sido hasta ahora la figura de la rectitud, de todo aquello que es correcto y respetable... era un hombre frío, insensible, de oscuras intenciones.

Y el jefe, con todo lo cabrón, retorcido, asesino y (también) oscuro que era... ponía siempre de su parte toda la ayuda necesaria, muchas veces sin tener ni que pedírselo.

Era muy chocante llegar a la conclusión de que Jauffre no era ni tan bueno ni honorable como había creído y que el jefe, sin ser una buena persona, era un tío leal, con el que se podía contar.

¿Tal vez el motivo fuera que ella no era tan buena como había pensado y por ése motivo las buenas personas la descartaban como algo reemplazable...?

_Si te juntas con basura, te vuelves basura. Y las buenas gentes no quieren basura en sus vidas._

Al marcharse del Templo Soberano de las Nubes a lomos del unicornio había partido deprimida, desencantada de la vida, sintiéndose profundamente disgustada y... sucia.

Tal vez sólo fuera Jauffre, tal vez el auténtico capullo allí fuera el viejo bretón... Martin no la trataba mal y sus Hermanos Cuchillas tampoco...

Quizás sólo por eso debería acatar las órdenes y apoyar al Heredero.

Porque él SÍ que merecía la pena.

A Jauffre que le jodieran.

\- ¡QUE TE JODAN, JAUFFRE! - chilló con todas sus fuerzas en mitad de la nieve, lo suficientemente alejada para que nadie pudiera oírla, mientras se giraba hacia atrás levantando su puño y mostrando elocuentemente su dedo corazón en un gesto obsceno - ¡ÓJALA ESTÉS ESTREÑIDO UNA SEMANA ENTERA Y MEES PIEDRAS!

Su mágica montura albina resopló con diversión, ya que el unicornio también tenía su punto de humor gamberro, y Tempest se echó a reír con todas sus fuerzas.

De acuerdo. ¿Querían la JODIDA armadura del amiguito Tiber Septim? ¡Pues iría a Sancre Tor, hombre! Se metería ella sola con su capa encantada y su ballesta y se merendaría las ruinas de las narices. Hale.

El simpático de Jauffre le había indicado en el mapa dónde estaban, a varias horas a caballo al Nordeste de Chorrol, así que iría allí directamente, para no perder tiempo.

Tenía consigo la katana y la ballesta, ¿qué podía fallar?

* * *

Fallaba, directamente, en que no podía seguir adelante.

No. No señor, no podía seguir avanzando.

Akatosh... ¡aquel lugar...! ¡Aquel sucio, mohoso y frío lugar estaba plagado de no-muertos y energías de ultratumba!

Llegar hasta Sancre Tor ya había sido de por sí todo un desafío, ya que estaba en el quinto pimiento, bien escondidito entre los picos del inicio de la cordillera del Jerall, allá por las Altas Tierras Colovianas, entre el sector comarcal de Chorrol y el de Bruma.

Había tenido que zigzaguear entre una cantidad pasmosa de guardianes no-muertos, esqueletos de soldados mantenidos en suspensión indefinida al servicio de quienquiera que fuese el gracioso que decidió encantar las ruinas para evitar que nadie pudiera internarse en ellas.

Y eso fuera, que por dentro...

Las ruinas interiores de la vieja fortaleza eran laberínticas, con más niveles bajo tierra que una madriguera de topos, y no parecían tener nunca final.

Luego el tema de las famosas "energías", entidades incorpóreas de aspecto homogéneo que te atacaban drenándote las fuerzas vitales hasta reducirlas a un peligroso punto cercano a la pérdida de conocimiento y a las cuales Tempest sólo había podido agredir con la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ por el encantamiento que ésta portaba, ya que las armas normales no les hacían ni cosquillas a aquellos pululantes sacos de muerte cabreados.

Tempest estaba en aquellos instantes encogida en una esquina de los muros de piedra subterráneos, llena de magulladuras, la tensión tan baja que sus ojos se le cerraban solos a la mínima de cambio por puro cansancio y con un pequeño traumatismo a nivel de cráneo que en aquellos instantes se estaba tratando de curar a golpe de pociones y magia cutre de Restauración.

Respiraba con dificultad no sólo a consecuencia de los golpes, sino que, a razón de no haberse ventilado en tantos siglos, el aire de aquel lugar estaba enranciado, pesado, viciado de polvo y decrepitud.

Entre eso y los fuegos fatuos que prendían ininterrumpidamente los candiles de piedra que adornaban por doquier aquellas salas derruidas y llenas de telarañas...

Llamas verdes, llamas fosforescentes. Fuego mágico de antaño, prendido por toda la Eternidad.

Dioses... aquellas luces verdes eran tan tétricas y daban tan mal rollo...

Arrastrándose como buenamente pudo para no hacer ruido, la muchacha imperial buscó refugio en las sombras y fue deshaciendo el camino que le había llevado apenas a la cuarta parte de, seguramente, el total de su recorrido hasta que encontrase la famosa armadura de Tiber Septim. Y le había llevado HORAS. No podía más.

Aquello la superaba, no podía hacerlo sola.

Jauffre, desde luego, la había enviado a una muerte segura.

Huyendo como una rata, Tempest logró encontrar el camino de regreso tras dar muchas vueltas otras tantas horas y salió al aire libre de un helado cielo estrellado de invierno (daédrico) para tomar una enorme bocanada de aire que le hizo caer de rodillas hacia delante.

Eludió la vigilancia no-muerta de aquel sitio una vez más y, echando vaho a causa del frío, quedó sentada en mitad de la nieve en un punto seguro donde los esqueletos resucitados no podrían notar su presencia.

_Inútil, inútil, inútil... eres una inútil..._

Había ido muy chula hasta Sancre Tor, muy flamenca, para percatarse de que aquella era otra de tantas misiones suicidas que no podría acometer en soledad.

Necesitaba al jefe. Y a más gente, si es que alguien querría apuntarse a una cosa así.

Notó en un momento el familiar golpecito en el hombro y, al abrir los ojos y alzar la vista, se encontró con el unicornio inclinado sobre ella con una mirada interrogante en sus ojos de cielo.

\- Chato... he tenido una suerte de salir viva de allí... - jadeó – No se puede entrar sola, a la buena de Akatosh, sin un plan. Aquel lugar está, efectivamente, más maldito que el cadáver de la mismísima Potema.

La criatura le restregó a la chica el morro suave contra una mejilla para intentar consolarla. La pobrecita se veía muy baja de ánimos.

\- Dioses... ¿y ahora qué hago yo?

Se incorporó de la nieve hasta quedar en pie y, se abrazó al cuello níveo del animal.

\- No quiero tener que recurrir siempre a otras personas para que hagan mi trabajo... - divagó – Quiero hacer algo por mí misma antes de volver a entrar ahí, ¿sabes?

El ser feérico meneó vigorosamente la cabeza de arriba abajo. La comprendía perfectamente.

De pronto, un chispazo de esperanza cruzó de súbito la mente de la joven.

\- ¡Un momento! - exclamó muy contenta - ¡Eso es!

El unicornio la observó con cierto aire de confusión.

\- ¡Todavía me queda visitar la Ermita de Sheogorath! - razonó entusiasmada – Si consigo de una vez el artefacto, podré volver al Templo del Soberano de las Nubes con la cabeza bien alta.

Desordenándole las crines de nácar a su montura juguetonamente, se izó de inmediato sobre su lomo y dijo alzando el dedo índice hacia el cielo para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras, muy segura:

\- ¡Nos vamos a Leyawiin, chato!, ¡vamos a hablar con el Gran Lunático en persona!

El animal se puso inmediatamente en marcha y ningún sonido de objeción se escapó de su poderosa garganta blanca.

Otra cosa bien distinta es que estuviera de acuerdo con ésa temeraria idea de correr a invocar a un Daedra.

Porque no lo estaba en absoluto.

* * *

Tempest arribó al día siguiente a la susodicha Ermita en mitad de un soberano chaparrón.

Se alegraba de tener una capa bajo la que guarecerse y con la que preservar el calor, que si no... se iba a agarrar una señora pulmonía, de ésas que hacen que te pongas enfermísimo no ya sólo de padecerla, que era casi lo de menos, sino de la factura que el sanador local te pasaría por la elaboración de pociones medicinales que no eran precisamente lo que se dice muy baratitas de adquirir. Eso sin contar la consulta, claro...

 _Siempre pensando en el dinero, siempre con lo mismo... cochino dinero... de verdad, qué cruz..._ \- pensaba la joven haciendo rodar los ojos ante sus caóticos pensamientos.

Y dicha fuera la verdad: cuantos más pasos daba hacia delante, directa a la estatua del Gran Lunático, más desordenados y surrealistas se volvían sus procesos mentales. Que la influencia del Daedra tuviera o no algo que ver, escapaba por completo a su comprensión. Prefería no pensarlo, pensar aquello provocaba que le entraran ganas de salir corriendo.

Cuando se detuvo a una distancia lo bastante segura para que los adoradores del demonio la vieran y, en caso de ser hostiles, poder salir corriendo, Tempest desmontó del unicornio y carraspeó levemente para llamar la atención de alguien... si es que aquellas criaturas trastornadas realmente conservaban aún la capacidad de prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa fuera del campo de la locura individual que cada uno experimentaba allí.

No eran muchos, no hablaban entre sí y algunos hacían ruidillos agudos con la boca o la nariz y otros se contorsionaban bajo el chaparrón de extrañas maneras. Por poner el ejemplo más físicamente inmediato a la pequeña imperial, había una mujer argoniana completamente desnuda y con la escamosa cabeza cubierta por un casco de piel que se estaba pasando las palmas de las manos por todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera... duchándose.

Enarcando una ceja verde, ya pasando de sentirse avergonzada por ver un cuerpo desnudo tras todo lo que sus ojos habían visto en el último año, Tempest, al percatarse de que ninguno de los presentes parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, se aproximó a la susodicha fémina antropomorfa y decidió iniciar una conversación tan casual como absurda.

Después de todo estaba chiflados, ¿no? Y si uno quiere conseguir información de un chiflado ha de intentar seguirle un poco el rollo.

\- _Mu_ rica la lluvia en pleno invierno, ¿eh? - comenzó con tono, si bien amigable, teñido de una más que evidente sombra de guasa - ¿Dónde te dejaste el jabón?

La reptiliana mujer le dio un ladrido rasposo por toda respuesta.

Pestañeando varias veces de la impresión, Tempest no se amilanó.

\- ¿Te gustan los perros? - probó una vez más.

\- Antes fui un perro. – replicó la fémina ladeando la cabeza, agachándose en cuclillas y comenzando a rascarse una axila.

Tempest trató de contener sus muchas ganas de hacer rodar los ojos.

\- ¿Y eras un buen perrete?, ¿sí? - intentó con la más dulce de sus voces.

La argoniana la observó un instante, parpadeando varias veces con su membrana ocular nictitante, y negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba apesadumbrada.

\- Antes era un perro. – repitió - Y mejoré. Aunque no para ser un perro mejor. Ahora soy un perro terrible. – admitió - Mañana... ¿quién sabe? Puede que Ravel lo sepa. - añadió señalando a un elfo oscuro que besaba el pedestal de la estatua en aquellos momentos, vestido de blanco y con otro casco de piel sobre su cabeza idéntico al de ella - Habla con él. Sabe cosas. Cosas de perros... aunque no le gustan demasiado los bichos.

\- Uh... vale, gracias. – se despidió la muchacha imperial no teniendo muy claro el por qué de tanta información extra sin ton ni son, pero agradecida de saber a quién dirigirse.

Al ir a dirigirse al dunmer, por el camino, se tropezó con un enorme nórdico en calzoncillos, camiseta de jornalero y zapatos de terciopelo azul.

\- ¡Oh, una niña! - exclamó el gigante contento mientras observaba a la pequeña Tempest de arriba abajo lo mismo que se observa una sabrosa chuchería - ¡Qué bien! - añadió dando palmas al aire.

Tempest resopló indignada. ¿La gente era lerda o qué? ¿Por qué para algunos seguía pareciendo una cría mientras que otros... otros que visten de negro... la trataban ya como una mujer crecida?

En serio, ¿tan chiquitita era?

\- Vengo a invocar a Sheogorath. – advirtió llevándose disimuladamente la mano a la empuñadura de su katana akaviri. No le molaba un pelo la forma que tenía aquel gigante norteño de mirarla – Así que humo, tronco.

El gesto alegre del hombre se tornó en inmediata desilusión.

\- Oh, no eres una niña... las niñas no dicen ésas cosas. Las niñas son simpáticas y tú no lo eres. – suspiró resignado - Me gustaría que hubiera niños por aquí corriendo. Simpáticos y apetitosos niños. Hace tanto tiempo que no me como ninguno...

Aquel dato le revolvió a la joven el estómago de arriba abajo y se apuntó mentalmente el eliminar a aquel coco del mapa un día de éstos tranquilamente, para que no siguiera comiendo niñitos indefensos.

Parándose en frente del elfo oscuro, que seguía besuqueando ávidamente el pedestal de la estatua del Gran Lunático lo mismo que se besa a un amante, Tempest carraspeó varias veces y, al ver que el tipo no le hacía caso, molesta, le pinchó un hombro con el dedo índice.

\- ¡Eh, tío! - gritó en mitad del ruido de la lluvia, frunciendo la naricilla.

El individuo pegó un enorme brinco en el sitio, se giró hacia ella y le dio una sonrisa sumamente estúpida.

\- Lugar. ¿No hay lugar? Aquí. ¿Aquí no? - comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad, como si le hubieran dado cuerda - Bienvenida a la _Arboleda de la Locura_ , forastera. O vete. ¿Quién sabe?, el tiempo dirá.

\- Vale... - comenzó la muchacha, tratando de no analizar aquellas frases ilógicas en su mente, pues sabía que a ninguna conclusión razonable podrían llevarla – Quiero invocar a Sheogorath, ¿me puedes ayudar?

El elfo se echó a reír con una de ésas risas aflautadas y molestas tan propias de los idiotas.

Tempest aguardó pacientemente, deseando patearle los testículos, a que acabara de carcajearse.

\- Pues acércate a su estatua. – dijo el tipo sencillamente cuando terminó - Puede que aparezca. Porque está lloviendo. Le encanta la lluvia. Porque está mojada. O porque es lluviosa. No lo tengo muy claro...

Tempest respiró hondo, tratando de contener sus muchas ganas de asirle del pescuezo y ahogarle. La estaba poniendo de los nervios con tantas chorradas seguidas.

\- Claro que sí, campeón, lo que tú digas. – replicó ácidamente - ¿Y la ofrenda?

El dunmer la observó con una mirada de puro estupor.

\- ¿Ofrenda?, ¿qué ofrenda? ¡Ah, sí! - chilló repentinamente a voz en cuello al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos alegremente - ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto!, necesitarás una ofrenda. Creo que bastará con una gema del alma menor, una lechuga y algo de hilo. – enumeró con los dedos, igual que un colegial - Sí, eso es lo que quiere Sheogorath.

Tempest se quedó un momento callada, cazada con la guardia baja. Por lo que había leído acerca del Príncipe Daédrico de la Locura, ella pensaba que la ofrenda que más le gustaría sería otra cosa que había traído consigo, no aquel montón de chatarra que le acababan de solicitar.

\- Pero... - aventuró indecisa - ¿Y no le gustaría más a Sheogorath una cuña de queso? Queso Eidar.

El elfo pegó un respingo al oír aquello.

\- ¿Le... le ofrecerías queso al Dios Loco?, ¿de verdad? - inquirió con cara de puro alucine.

\- Anda, ¿y por qué no?

\- Pues... porque eso le gustaría demasiado. – respondió el tipo en voz muy baja – Y cuando a Sheogorath las cosas le gustan demasiado se vicia... ¿entiendes?

Tempest le observó con gesto aburrido.

\- Pues no. - replicó.

\- Él se vicia con las cosas que le gustan mucho... y el queso le encanta. Le puedes llegar a caer muy bien, y eso es algo que no te recomiendo. - en esto que dio un paso atrás, súbitamente lúcido, y apuntó al rostro de la chica con el dedo - No digas que no te avisé.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la pequeña imperial entonces depositó el queso sobre el pedestal de la estatua que representaba al Dios Loco, una suerte de hombrecillo barbudo risueño que se apoyaba sobre un bastón e iba vestido con gorra, calzones y chaleco de pintor.

Y esperó.

Entonces, inesperadamente, el queso comenzó a desaparecer paulatinamente a medida que invisibles mordiscos lo fueron diezmando hasta quedar reducido a la nada.

Venido de ninguna parte, se oyó un eructo en eco.

\- _"¡Ohohohohohó!"_ \- retumbó como un trueno la voz sobrenatural del Daedra - _"¡QUESO! ¡ME ENCANTA EL QUESO!"_

Tempest, si bien algo sobresaltada con aquella exuberante demostración de entusiasmo por parte del demonio, se relajó no sólo por saber a ciencia cierta que su ofrenda había agradado al Príncipe Daédrico, sino que su voz, a diferencia de los anteriores Príncipes que había invocado, era más... normal, más humana, más cercana... pese al evidente desajuste de acentos y de cadencias que ésta poseía.

\- _"¡Qué cosa tan agradable es ver que algunos mortales se molestan en averiguar mis gustos personales!"_ \- exclamó la voz de nuevo - _"¡Estoy tan contento que te sacaría los intestinos y te estrangularía con ellos!"_

La expresión de la muchacha varió de tranquilidad a susto en cuestión de milésimas.

\- _"¡A ti no, mortalilla!"_ \- rió el Daedra al leer los pensamientos de su invocadora - _"¡Se lo decía al idiota de mi encargado, que va diciéndole a la gente que me ofrezcan lechugas, hilos y otras cosas que no quiero para nada...! Bueno, una lechuga me la comería, de acuerdo. ¡Pero no me gusta tanto como el queso!"_

El elfo oscuro, Ravel, tembló de pies a cabeza al lado de la escultura de piedra.

Y Tempest suspiró, aliviada.

\- _"¡Pero dejemos de hablar de mí y hablemos de ti!"_ \- prosiguió el demonio alegremente - _"Tienes el pelo verde y eres muy pequeña, ¡y eso me gusta MUCHO!"_ \- vociferó - _"Las chicas con el pelo verde soléis ser muy entretenidas, ¡y TÚ tienes aspecto de gamberra!"_

Tempest no supo si tomarse aquello como un insulto o como un cumplido.

\- _"¡Voy a darte una tarea para que siembres el caos y te diviertas a tu antojo!"_ \- expuso Sheogorath - _"Hay un pequeño emplazamiento cerca de aquí llamado Vigilancia Fronteriza. Es un lugar bonito y tranquilo... y muy, muy, ¡muy ABURRIDO! Vas a ponerles un poco de azúcar a sus vidas... o espera, se dice "ponerles sal a sus vidas", ¿no? ¡Sí!, ¡eso!, ¡ponerles sal a sus vidas, eso es!"_

La chica enarcó una ceja.

\- _"Son unos supersticiosos. ¡Todo es un augurio o un presagio! ¡Hagamos que uno de ellos se convierta en realidad!"_ \- declaró el Daedra, muy ufano - _"Busca a su chamán y pregúntale por la Profecía de K'Sharra."_

\- ¿La Profecía de K'Sharra? - se atrevió a preguntar la chiquilla.

\- _"¡Sí! ¡Tienes que encontrar la manera de hacer que las dos primeras partes de la profecía se conviertan en realidad!"_ \- explicó el Príncipe Daédrico - _"Yo me ocuparé del resto, que es lo más divertido. Y ahora vete, ¡shú!, ¡agita tu verde melena al viento y silba, canta, ríe, suénate los mocos...! ¡Adiós!"_

Pestañeando, aún sin creerse del todo aquella conversación tan surrealista, Tempest nada dijo, marchó sin despedirse y, una vez se subió a lomos del blanco unicornio, le dejó trotar a su aire, sin meterle prisa por llegar a ése lugar llamado Vigilancia Fronteriza.

La lluvia amainó conforme los cascos del ser feérico se dirigían hacia el Sur, a menos de media hora de su destino.

\- Vaya, hombre, qué rabia que haya dejado de llover. – musitó una vocecita cerca del oído de la joven imperial.

Tempest casi se cayó del unicornio de la impresión.

\- ¡¿Qué narices...?!

\- ¿Con qué te lavas el pelo? Huele a hierbabuena. – prosiguió la vocecita – Espero que ése no sea el motivo por el que es verde... ¡por que eso me disgustaría MUCHO!

Llevándose rápidamente una mano cerca de su oreja izquierda, Tempest atrapó entre sus dedos una pequeña entidad humanoide azul, no más grande que su pulgar, asexuada, de orejas puntiagudas, pelo de un azul más oscuro que el de su piel y alitas de libélula.

La chica observó a aquel ser atónita, sin creérselo.

\- ¡Au!, ¡ten más cuidado! - se quejó la criaturilla alada - ¡Me haces cosquillas! - añadió echándose a reír, si bien aún con su vocecita, algo distorsionada su risa por un patrón de cadencias desiguales que Tempest reconoció inmediatamente.

\- Tú... - la joven imperial se puso blanca en un instante – ¡Por Sithis, Akatosh y su puta madre!, ¡yo pensaba que los Señores Daedra no podían manifestarse físicamente en Mundus sin un cuerpo mediador!

El pequeño ser feérico azulado, ahora identificado como Sheogorath, rió divertido.

\- ¿Y qué es esto? - exclamó alegremente - ¡Es el cuerpo perfecto! Veré todo lo que haces sin perderme detalle escondido entre tu pelo. ¡Pensarán que soy un adorno!, ¡una pinza ornamental!, ¡una goma para el pelo muy original!

Tempest aflojó el agarre de sus dedos y dejó a aquel cuerpecillo índigo sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Qué clase de cuerpo es ése? - inquirió, curiosa.

\- Pues un hada, chiqui. – replicó el Daedra tranquilamente – También a algunas hadas les falta un tornillo, ¿sabes? Ésta en particular venía rindiéndome homenaje desde hace un par de semanas.

\- Pues yo no he visto ningún hada en la Ermita...

\- Eso es porque se hacen invisibles al ojo humano, para que no les pidáis deseos ni las exprimáis hasta sacarles el polvo mágico de las alas para pegaros un chute. – explicó Sheogorath muy ufano – Tú no sabes el colocón que se han metido algunos con el polvillo ése...

Tempest enarcó una ceja y dejó a la pequeña entidad volar hasta su hombro izquierdo y posarse casualmente en él al tiempo que agarraba con una manita azul algunos de sus largos cabellos verdes y se los comenzaba a alborotar.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a acompañarme en una misión que es tuya? - preguntó confusa, agitando levemente la cabeza para evitar que la despeinase – Quiero decir... creo que ése no es el procedimiento habitual, ¿no?

\- ¡Oye, Barabás, el chucho de Clavicus Vile, suele acompañar a veces a los Campeones de su Señor! - argumentó el Dios Loco comenzando a trenzar algunas madejas del cabello de la muchacha - ¿Por qué no iba a hacer yo lo mismo? ¡Me aburro _inmortalmente_ con el culo pegado al trono de Nueva Sheoth! Un dios también tiene que estirar las piernas de vez en cuando.

Tempest trató de ahuyentarlo de encima de su cabeza para que dejara de despeinarla, pero el Daedra le arreó un manotazo que, si bien diminuto, escocía como una picadura de mosquito.

La chica suspiró, resignada a llegar al pueblo aquel con pelos de bruja.

Y, efectivamente, en cuanto divisaron a lo lejos la modesta población de Vigilancia Fronteriza veinte minutos después, Tempest había pasado de llevar el pelo completamente liso a lucirlo cardado y desordenado.

\- Te lo habrás pasado pipa haciéndome de peluquero, ¿verdad? - preguntó con remarcada ironía en voz baja. No quería que la gente de allí pensara que estaba loca por ir despeinada y hablar sola.

\- Vamos. – replicó el Daedra dándole una palmadita cariñosa en la nuca – Un cambio de _look_ no le hace mal a nadie. Y a ésta gente les va a encantar, ya lo verás.

Suspirando, la joven lo primero que hizo al arribar a una prudente distancia de la población para que nadie viera al unicornio, fue desmontar e ir derecha a la posada local. Si quería preguntar dónde vivía el chamán, la posada sería un buen sitio por el que comenzar.

\- Todavía no te he preguntado, mortalilla, ¿cómo es que has conseguido montar en un unicornio? Creo que Hircine lleva siglos tratando de hacerlo... ¿o era cazarlo lo que quería hacer? - musitó la vocecilla cerca de la oreja de Tempest, mientras el pequeño cuerpecillo azulino se volvía a esconder entre los muy alborotados mechones verdes de su pelo.

\- ¡Shhh!, ¡calla un rato! - le chistó la muchacha, aterrada de que alguien pudiera oírles.

En el local le dieron la bienvenida muy calurosamente, alabando lo original de su peinado, y rogándole que se quedase todo lo que quisiera ya que casi nadie se detenía a visitar Vigilancia Fronteriza, una población en su totalidad khajiita.

La dueña de la posada, donde Tempest pidió el menú del día para llenarse un poco el estómago antes de comenzar su misión, se llamaba S'thasa y le habló a la muchacha de su particular afición por coleccionar quesos de todo Tamriel.

\- Hace muchos años que tengo esta afición. - le explicó la mujer – He coleccionado quesos de todo el Imperio, incluyendo el singular queso de Olroy. - añadió señalando un expositor de cristal que tenía en el local, cerrado a cal y canto bajo llave - No encontrarás un queso más acre. Parece suave, pero... ¡apesta hasta los cielos y más allá! Lo mantengo bien cerrado y hermético. Si intentara cocinar con él, el olor atraería a las ratas desde millas de distancia.

Tempest, mientras comía cerdo asado con patatas, se preguntó qué proceso de fabricación llevaría el tal queso para ser tan fuerte y, sobre todo, quién sería el valiente que se atrevería a probar una cosa semejante. Seguro que luego te pedorreabas a lo bestia.

\- Sí... la verdad es que está bueno, pero luego me resulta imposible atender a ninguno de mis súbditos sin correr el riesgo de que se desmayen en mitad de una audiencia conmigo. – opinó la vocecita, ésta vez en su oído derecho – Pásame una patata frita, tengo hambre.

\- ¡Calla, hombre, que te van a oír! - le chistó la chica en voz baja.

\- ¡No seas paranoica! Y ahora pásame ésa patata.

\- ¡Por Akatosh!, ¡van a pensar que estoy gagá y que hablo sola!

\- ¡QUIERO MI PATATA!

Sudando a mares mientras le daba una sonrisa nerviosa a S'thasa, quien la observaba algo desconcertada desde el otro lado de la barra mientras fregaba cacerolas, Tempest se acercó a su plato, tomó una patata y, simulando que se la metía en la boca, se la pasó por la nuca.

\- Toma. Cómetela y no me llenes el pelo de grasa. – susurró, tratando de no mover los labios mientras lo hacía.

\- ¡Ñam!, ¡patatas fritas! - exclamó el Daedra contento mientras tomaba el alimento y se lo llevaba a la boca – No feas aguafieftas, mi fequeña emifaria. ¡Diffuta de la comifa!

\- Sí, claro, como no eres tú el que tiene que dar la cara frente a toda ésta gente...

Sheogorath paró de masticar un momento.

\- ¿Y a ti qué más te dan lo que opinen los demás? - dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Si piensan que estás loca, ¡pues que lo piensen! ¡Eso es que están celosos de no estar locos ellos y de no poder divertirse en sus tristes y grises vidas! - rió – La mayoría de la gente está en el fondo un poco loca, mortalilla mía, y tienen miedo a mostrar ésa faceta al mundo por el qué dirán. Ésa clase de gente no es libre, viven llenos de miedo a decir algo fuera de lugar, algo que el resto del mundo no tome por "bueno", "saludable" o "normal". La mayor locura de éste mundo es ésa precisamente: ahogar el alma bajo montañas de preceptos, leyes, directrices y normas de comportamiento. Fingir lo que uno no es, es la más dolorosa de las cadenas, pequeña mortal.

Tempest, sorprendida por tan profunda reflexión venida de un Daedra supuestamente chalado, encontró mucha verdad en sus palabras, algo que entendía a la perfección, algo con lo que sentía identificada dada la doble vida que llevaba.

Las personas a las que quería sólo conocían partes de su vida, las que ella les permitía ver para no hacerles daño. Ni Martin, Jauffre, Piner, Mazoga o Lex la habían conocido nunca tal y como ella era. Ni siquiera Toni la conocía bien.

Sólo el jefe se acercaba a la categoría de saber, si no toda su vida, sí los rasgos más importantes que la convertían tanto en ladrona y asesina profesional como en Heroína de Kvatch y defensora del Imperio.

Y el jefe no era amigo suyo.

Tratando de sacarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza, inició conversación con S'thasa hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle a la mujer khajiit por el chamán local.

Una vez obtuvo la dirección del susodicho chamán, un tal Ri'bassa, y hubo pagado la comida, Tempest puso rumbo a la casa del hombre y no le costó mucho que le abriera y la invitase a entrar.

Hablaron de todo un poco, ella encubriéndose diciendo que era aprendiz del Gremio de Magos y que le interesaba el estudio de las profecías khajiitas. En concreto, la famosa Profecía de K'Sharra.

\- ¡Maravilloso! Me encantaría contarte más. - exclamó el hombre, encantado - Desde la época de nuestros padres y de los padres de nuestros padres, se hablaba de que nuestro tiempo en este lugar llegaría a su fin. El padre de mi tatarabuelo, K'Sharra, predijo que algún día recibiríamos tres señales de los dioses que anunciarían el Fin del Mundo.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Tempest con fingido interés - ¿Y qué tres señales serían las que lo anunciasen?

\- Primero, la plaga de alimañas. Se dice que nuestro pueblo será invadido por criaturas portadoras de enfermedades. - explicó Ri'bassa solemnemente - Imagino que ratas. Ésas horribles criaturas... siempre tengo un potente veneno de ratas a mano por si veo uno de esos bichos. - comentó disgustado - Lo siguiente es la plaga del hambre. Se ha predicho que nuestro ganado morirá en los campos, sin explicación aparente. Perdimos parte de nuestro ganado recientemente, pero no todo, lo cual es un alivio.

 _Vale, lo de cargarse al ganado es fácil. Con poner veneno en el abrevadero de los animales, solucionado. El tema de la plaga va a ser un poco más complicado... –_ pensó la chica para sus adentros, comenzando a trazar el plan inicial de hacer cumplir aquella ridiculez.

\- ¿Y... la tercera señal? - inquirió con curiosidad.

Aunque Sheogorath hubiera dispuesto que de ésa parte se encargaba él, quería saber en qué consistiría.

Ri'bassa tembló un instante.

\- La plaga del terror. - musitó con evidente miedo - No hablaré de eso, no a nadie de fuera. Contestaré cualquier otra pregunta. - respondió rápidamente, a la evasiva - ¿Algo más?

Tempest le dio un poco de conversación durante un rato para disimular y, dando las gracias por su tiempo, marchó a la posada de Vigilancia Fronteriza para pedir una habitación en la que pasar la noche. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para elaborar un plan.

Cuando la noche cubrió con su manto estrellado la provincia de Cyrodiil, Tempest, a hurtadillas, se escabulló de la posada arropada en la magia de su capa de Camaleón con un paquete envuelto en tela entre las manos.

El asunto de la plaga de ratas le había hecho recordar el tema del queso de Olroy y, silenciosa en la noche de la durmiente población khajiit, fue a la hoguera central de la aldea, donde tenían dispuestos utensilios de cocina pues a los khajiitas les gustaba comer en comunidad, encendió un fuego, puso agua a hervir y, una vez ésta alcanzó su punto de ebullición, echó a la olla el sustraído queso de Olroy de la colección de S'thasa.

\- ¡Maravilloso!, ¡MARAVILLOSO! - chirrió la vocecita bajo la capucha encantada de la chica - ¡Queso en abundancia!, ¡queso que se huela a kilómetros de distancia! ¡Ohohohohohó!, ¡qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar, mi pequeña emisaria, qué risas nos vamos a echar!

Alejándose inmediatamente del lugar del delito, fue derecha a los abrevaderos de las reses de todo el pueblo y, uno a uno, fue envenenando sus aguas con uno de los tan socorridos venenos que la chica siempre llevaba encima y regresó a la posada, invisible y silenciosa como un ratoncillo.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado a que, tal y como le dijera S'thasa que sucedería si se le ocurriese cocinar con aquel queso tan acre, las ratas hicieran acto de presencia en la aldea khajiit.

Y, francamente, aquello fue todo un espectáculo: sin dejar un solo centímetro de suelo sin ocupar, el centro del pueblo acabó hasta los topes de ratas, ratas grandes como gatos que se peleaban las unas con las otras por llegar hasta la preciada olla con el queso fundido.

El mal olor y aquel alboroto de chillidos agudos procedentes de las alimañas despertaron a la comunidad de vecinos y éstos, horrorizados, contemplaron cómo su hogar se veía infestado por momentos de aquellos repugnantes animalejos.

Se hizo inmediatamente el pánico y los khajiitas, gritando, acudieron a la casa de Ri'bassa en busca de consejo.

Y el chamán, al salir a ver lo que ocurría, se encontró con más gritos y con gente corriendo de un lado para otro como posesos, chillando que las reses del ganado estaban cayendo como moscas una detrás de otra.

Ri'bassa, lívido como hoja de papel, alzó los brazos al cielo y exclamó como un orate:

\- ¡El ganado está muerto! ¡Sin vida! ¡La segunda señal! ¡Alzad la vista hacia los cielos! ¡Contemplad los cielos!

Tempest, observándolo todo desde la ventana de su habitación, enarcaba una ceja, sumamente escéptica.

Pero también se reía por lo _bajini_. En el fondo, aquella gamberrada le estaba pareciendo de lo más cómica y daba gracias por haber encontrado un Daedra tan majo y enrollado como Sheogorath. Su presencia, a diferencia de los otros Príncipes, no le inspiraba terror o desconfianza, sino que la hacía sentir casi hasta cómoda.

\- ¿Y ahora? - inquirió.

La pequeña figurilla índigo asexuada surgió por entre los verdes mechones de su cabello, ya peinado.

\- Ahora viene lo bueno. – rió el Daedra frotándose las manos – Apártate de la ventana. No quisiera que, por accidente, te me matases. Eres demasiado entretenidilla para sacrificarte... al menos por ahora.

La chica obedeció si decir ni mu e, inmediatamente, entendió que había sido una buena idea aquello de quedarse a cubierto.

Porque empezó a llover. Y no precisamente agua.

Lo que los eléctricos ojos de la joven Hija de la Tempestad procesaron en aquellos instantes fue tan condenadamente surrealista e imposible que se los tuvo que restregar varias veces para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando.

Porque del cielo comenzaron a caer perros. Perros en llamas.

Boquiabierta y totalmente paralizada por la estupefacción, Tempest contempló con los ojos desencajados cómo enormes cánidos muertos y bien retostados precipitaban sobre Vigilancia Fronteriza hasta convertirla en un hervidero de ratas, chuchos a la brasa y gatos enloquecidos que pugnaban por abrirse paso por los caminos para escapar de aquel caos.

\- ¡Que los dioses nos protejan! - exclamaba Ri'bassa a voz en cuello, corriendo en círculos por todo el pueblo - ¡Perdidos! ¡Estamos todos perdidos!

El caos se dispersó al cabo de un par de horas, en las que el pueblo quedó completamente desierto y lleno de polvo, suciedad y cadáveres de perros, ratas y ganado envenenado.

Tempest salió de allí alucinando en colores, con la risa de cadencias desajustadas del Príncipe Daédrico de la Locura resonando cerca de su oreja izquierda hasta que el tiempo de invocación en Mundus expiró y el cuerpecillo azulino del hada volvió a pertenecer a su legítimo dueño que, habiéndose percatado de dónde estaba y de la posesión de la que había sido objeto, se evaporó en el aire, invisible una vez más al ojo humano.

Y Tempest, suspirando cansada, llamó al unicornio y se subió inmediatamente a su lomo, meneando la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Locos... aquí están todos locos... – musitó, aún alucinada por lo que había presenciado aquella noche – Nos vamos. Arre, unicornio.

Ahora sólo quedaba reclamar su recompensa e ir trotando hasta Cheydinhal para ir a avisar al jefe.

Tenían unas ruinas que expugnar.

* * *

_Oscuras eran las noches cayendo implacablemente sobre Cyrodiil en aquel tiempo, oscuros eran los días del año predecesor a los sucesos de la Deformación Oeste._

_Oscuras eran las calles de la Capital del Imperio cuando las estrellas coronaban los cielos._

_Y oscuros eran los arrabales de Waterfront a todas horas, plagados de miseria, hambre, peste, enfermedades... y casas deformes surgiendo de la tierra como dientes picados de caries, de endebles paredes y oscuros sótanos..._

_Pero los sótanos más oscuros, sin duda, eran los de los almacenes de pesca._

_"No corras, miserable..."_

_Algunos almacenes estaban en desuso desde hacía muchos años y se alquilaban a buen precio a algunos trabajadores del muelle._

_"Ven aquí, pequeña alimaña, ven... ¿Ves éste cinturón?, ¡¿lo ves?! ¡Te dejará más suave que un guante!"_

_La mayoría de las veces vivían varios hombres juntos o familias enteras de hasta tres o cuatro generaciones seguidas en un mismo almacén._

_"¡Sal para que pueda verte, desgracia humana! ¡No podrás arroparte en las sombras para siempre!"_

_Pero había excepciones, claro..._

_"¡Sal o cuando te encuentre te sacaré la piel a tiras!"_

_Gente que podía permitirse costearse un almacén... para ellos solos._

\- _¡¿Por qué no vuelves al bar y sigues bebiendo hasta que te mueras?! ¡Borracho de mierda!_

_O eso era lo que decía, en teoría, la letra del contrato de alquiler._

_"¡¿Qué coño me has llamado, mocoso?!"_

_El cuartucho aquel era pequeño de narices y oscuro como boca de lobo. Y sólo podía salir de él cuando el muy cabrón se marchaba a trabajar o a beber... y solía ser más de lo último que de lo primero._

\- _¡Piojoso, lleno de liendres!, ¡guarro, que hueles a sobaco! ¡Estás calvo de no lavarte!, ¡cerdo, marrano, lagarto argoniano!_

_Pero uno podía correr muy hábilmente entre tinieblas cuando éstas son tu entorno, tu medio de vida. Cada grieta, cada hueco en el muro eran escondites seguros._

_La luz había sido de toda la vida enemiga suya. Con luz no puedes esconderte, con luz se ve la silueta de tu sombra ondear en el suelo. Con luz las grietas se tornan en ratoneras._

_Pero en la oscuridad... en la oscuridad nadie te veía, el sonido de tus pasos era incierto y las siluetas jugaban malas pasadas al forastero en aquel territorio virgen._

_En el abrazo de las tinieblas se sentía... arropado._

_"¡Ahora verás, hideputa, verás la zurra que te espera!"_

_Pero más tarde o más temprano, siempre acababa pescándole. Todas las noches igual, los mismos gritos, los mismos insultos, la misma batalla inútil de poderes..._

_Y los moratones, con el paso del tiempo, también acababan por ser los mismos. Al muy puerco le gustaba atizar siempre en los mismos sitios para que doliera más y las magulladuras nunca acabaran de curarse._

_"¡Ya eres mío, rácano enclenque de los huevos!"_

\- _¡¿Por qué no te suicidas, eh?!, ¡cuélgate de un árbol!_

_Los primeros golpes eran los que más dolían. La paliza de después a veces ni siquiera la sentía._

_Pero lo que más le hería... lo que más hería su ingobernable ego..._

_"Eres basura. Naciste siendo basura, te has criado como una cucaracha alimentándote de basura y morirás como un jodido chucho famélico esputando sangre en mitad de la basura."_

_La frase… aquella puta frase de mierda…_

_"¡Vamos!, ¡intenta algo con ése tenedor, pedazo de mierda, veamos de qué pasta estás hecho!"_

_Y las hostias, y las patadas, y los gritos… y las sombras, todo lleno de sombras._

_"Sal de mi vista, no quiero verte. Tu presencia me molesta. Me das asco, asco y ganas de vomitar."_

_El sabor metálico de la sangre en todo, en la saliva, en la comida, en el agua, en el aire con cada respiración…_

_"¡Adelante!, ¡sal corriendo, avisa a la Guardia Imperial, vamos!, ¡hazlo si tienes huevos! ¿Sabes lo que pasará, eh gilipollas? Se quedarán ellos con la casa, yo iré a la cárcel y tú te verás en la puta calle, ¿Y a que no adivinas lo que os ocurre a vosotros en la calle?, ¿mmm? Te cogerán los mendigos, te llevarán a un burdel y serás la putita número uno allí, chupándosela a todos los ricos de la ciudad todos los días de tu asquerosa vida. ¿Quieres probar a ver si tengo razón?, ¿es eso lo que quieres, eh, imbécil anormal?"_

_A veces deseaba poder tener a mano un cuchillo._

_Para hundírselo en la garganta, para cortarle aquella sucia lengua y colgársela al cuello como trofeo._

_Y a todos los que intentaran tocarle un pelo siquiera. Un cuchillo largo y afilado... en un ojo, en el cuello, en la tripa, en los testículos..._

_Aquel cabrón merecía que toda la oscuridad que guardaba en su sótano saliera de allí y lo engullese como una bestia primigenia estirando sus tentáculos viscosos en torno a aquel infeliz y se lo llevara a un reino oscuro, de aguas negras y aceitosas plagadas de más tentáculos._

_Y más tentáculos, ¡y más tentáculos! Tantos, que le fuera imposible escapar ante la bestia de múltiples ojos de dobles pupilas cuando ésta abriera sus feroces mandíbulas surcadas de dientes puntiagudos en sierra y se lo tragara y lo masticase... para siempre._

_Porque el odio es algo providencial, es algo que estás destinado a sentir de una manera... o bien de otra._

_Y la Bestia del Destino, el guardián de toda sabiduría, así lo venía dictaminando desde tiempos inmemoriales._

_Y'ai'ng'ngah_  
Yog-Sothoth  
H'ee-L'geb  
F'ai Throdog  
Uaaah

* * *

Lucien Lachance no despertó lo que se dice muy descansado tras aquella noche plagada de inciertos presentimientos, bien regados de esoterismo y paranoia.

Se levantó jodido, con algo de jaqueca, un humor de perros y cero ganas de hacer nada de provecho. Aquel día no era él al cien por cien.

No lo admitiría nunca, jamás lo expresaría en voz alta o lo mencionaría siquiera de pasada en alguna conversación informal, quizás sonriendo levemente como para restar importancia a una cuestión fuera de contexto; pero aquello de "Yog-Sothoth" le anduvo trayendo de cabeza la mayor parte de la jornada de aquel día.

Y fue precisamente "la mayor parte" y no en su totalidad ya que, bien entrada la tarde, vinieron a importunarle de tal manera que no pudo seguir presa de sus obsesiones por mucho más tiempo en cuanto su cerebro se distrajo con un asunto, de cierto, mucho más importante en aquellos instantes: otra de las misiones suicidas de la chica.

La dejó explicarse punto por punto, dando detalles algo deslavazados en su conjunto acerca de ubicaciones en mitad de la nada, reliquias divinas, fuertes laberínticos y otros delirios producto de, muy posiblemente, la imaginación un tanto exacerbada de una chiquilla asustadiza.

Lo más gracioso es que, en breve, iba a descubrir que aquello tenía bien poco de exagerado y/o fantasioso.

De todos modos, no le estaría mal empleado. Él había elegido seguir a la verde e inquieta tempestad de la muchacha. Y a aquel que participa de semejante recorrido le dan, más pronto que tarde, bien por el culo.

* * *

 **_Nota de la autora:_ ** _traaaanquilidad, que todo lo que habéis leído tiene su explicación. Vayamos por partes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Tempest termina de hacerle el encargo a Sheogorath, la gracia ésa de "Aquí están todos locos, me voy... ARRE UNICORNIO" venía de una página homónima que era de chorradas varias... por desgracia el servidor cayó o algo y ya no existe :(
> 
> El tema de Yog-Sothoth, además de hacerle otro homenaje a nuestro amigo Howard Phillips Lovecraft, viene de que no sé si los que habéis jugado Skyrim os habréis percatado del parecido en el ambiente que describo en el sueño con los tentáculos y tal se asemeja mucho a Apócrifa, el Reino de Hermaeus Mora, Príncipe Daédrico del Destino y del Conocimiento.
> 
> Yo insisto en que el aspecto de Herma-Mora es clavadito a Yog-Sothoth, y como ésto va de universos paralelos... se puede jugar mucho con los significados :D


	36. "Camaradas de armas"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 35: _Camaradas de armas_.**

* * *

Las ruinas de Sancre Tor eran un lugar que escapaba a la mente, imbuido en flamas de verdes tonos y de poderosa magia arcana oscura. De una longitud insólita y una profundidad desconcertante, aquel complejo arquitectónico tenía más de subterráneo que de superficie, como si al exterior sólo asomase la ridícula punta de un gigantesco iceberg incrustado en las montañas.

Negras eran sus entrañas y más negra aún la inquietante maldición que parecía cernirse sobre el emplazamiento: cada energía mística liberada y cada esqueleto reducido a polvo volvían a materializarse, con tiempo, en una nueva no-vida, como si aquel ciclo de muerte fuese un círculo cerrado sin retorno del que sus víctimas jamás pudieran liberarse.

La Eterna Damnación.

\- Si los nueve dioses del Imperio son reconocidos y reverenciados por su misericordia, pajarillo... – decía el Hombre Oscuro en voz baja, apenas un susurro, asiendo a su Silenciadora por uno de sus huesudos codos para tenerla controlada en todo momento y que no se le desmandase durante aquella peligrosísima incursión – … Debo apostillar, sin que el pulso me tiemble, que, o bien su poder no es tan grande como dicen, o bien su conmiseración para con éstas almas en desgracia es cuanto menos... deleznable.

Tempest se abstuvo de suspirar de puro aburrimiento. Los ruidos allí debían reducirse al mínimo hasta para la respiración.

_No te preocupes, que con palabros tan añejos como los que sueltas a la carrera, éstas "almas en desgracia" acabarán descansando muy en paz con la soñarrera que les entrará de sólo oírte._

La verdad es que, de lo que el jefe acababa de decirle, entendía la frase por contexto, no porque supiera precisamente lo que significaba la palabra "apostillar" y otros tantos arcaísmos actualmente en desuso.

Pero ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ello.

Total, ¿de qué servía enfadarse por algo inherente a la naturaleza de otra persona? Si el jefe quería ir de "fisno" por la vida hablando cual académico repipi, ¿quién era ella para criticarle? Más tonta sería si se le ocurriese desafiar en un duelo verbal a alguien, evidentemente, mucho más aventajado en la materia.

Vagaban sumidos en las tinieblas los dispares amantes, el uno con los cinco sentidos alerta en todo momento, la otra tratando de seguirle el ritmo a buen paso sin tropezarse ni meter la pata. Ambos con un objetivo en mente, cada uno por motivos diferentes, unidos por un extraño destino que parecía, con cada paso en la oscuridad, verse abocado a una meta esquiva y lejana.

\- Estamos dando rodeos, jefe. Creo que, en las dos horas que llevamos recorriendo ésta tumba, tengo vista ésa esquina de ahí lo menos tres veces. - apuntó la muchacha con cansancio señalando con el dedo el pretendido lugar.

\- ¡Cállate! - replicó Lachance molesto mientras apretaba el codo de la chica significativamente – Aquí los pasillos y sus correspondientes giros son calcos los unos de los otros. En realidad es bastante normal que lo veas todo igual. - argumentó.

\- ¿Con las mismas telarañas y el mismo polvo distribuido de la misma forma? - inquirió Tempest con sorna.

\- Telarañas y polvo cubren éste lugar entero por doquier. - repuso el hombre testarudamente.

\- Ya... ¿y qué tal si te digo que he estado marcando los lugares por los que hemos pasado con una tiza? - señaló la chica con un gesto de orgullosa autosuficiencia mientras mostraba a su atónito superior la pequeña aspa blanca trazada sobre la roca - ¿Lo ves?

Lachance torció inmediatamente el gesto y resopló irritado.

\- ¡Vaya!, ¿ahora resulta que tienes un talento oculto para esbozar monigotes en las paredes igual que los críos gamberros de Waterfront? - escupió desdeñosamente, no muy dispuesto a admitir su equivocación. Porque él RARA VEZ se equivocaba – ¿Por qué no escribes también algo estilo _"Tonto el que lo lea"_ para amenizarnos la cuarta de las supuestas tres veces que dices que hemos pasado por aquí? ¿Hmmm?

Tempest se mordió un carrillo y meneó la cabeza de lado a lado.

_La próxima vez lo que escribiré será "LACHANCE CAPULLO" en letras bien grandes para que te hagas cuenta de lo sumamente merluzo que te pones algunas veces._

La pega de ir "de excursión" con el jefe era siempre la misma: que no había dios que le aguantase.

Un nuevo tirón brusco de su codo para que siguiera avanzando informó a Tempest del creciente estado de impaciencia del Oyente ante aquel laberíntico lugar. O avanzaban en su lento descender hacia las entrañas de las altas Tierras Colovianas, o ya se podía ir preparando para que el tipo le pusiera la cabeza modorra hasta que salieran de allí... si es que salían, claro.

Porque, transcurridos otros tres cuartos de hora, dieron finalmente con algo nuevo: el camino se escindía en dos direcciones.

La primera les llevó a una suerte de cuartucho circular excavado en la tierra provisto de un simple saco de dormir andrajoso, mohoso y apolillado y varios maderos podridos apilados en un rincón de lo que antaño debió de haber sido algún tipo de mueble hecho trizas. Allí no había nada de valor o utilidad que expoliar.

La segunda opción de camino se quedó en eso, en una opción: una puerta de rejas cerrada a cal y canto que, con toda la gracia, se abría a distancia. Y la palanquita que activaba el mecanismo de apertura debía de estar por ahí escondida, a saber si del lado en el que estaban ambos imperiales o del contrario, imposible de alcanzar entonces.

Resoplando de cansancio e indignación, el Hombre Oscuro y la Heroína de Kvatch sentaron sus respectivos traseros en el polvoriento suelo para descansar algo y aclarar ideas.

\- Oye jefe... – comenzó la chiquilla con aire ausente tras un minuto de silencio.

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? - replicó el hombre dejando reposar su nuca contra uno de los muros de piedra y alzando el rostro hacia el techo con los ojos escocidos a causa del polvo.

\- ¿Y si intentáramos levantar la reja entre los dos a pulso? - sugirió ella.

Lachance lo sopesó un momento.

\- ¿Qué tal si reformulas ésa frase y me preguntas directamente si puedo levantar yo solo la puerta de las narices? - bufó mirándola de arriba abajo – Porque lo que es con tu ayuda...

Tempest se sintió inmediatamente ofendida por la insinuación.

\- ¡Eh!, ¡que he ganado bastante fuerza en el último año! - protestó.

\- Sí, para levantar en vez de dos libros, tres. – se mofó el Oyente – No me vengas con cuentos akaviri, mujer, que por no poder no consigues ni mantener erguido un simple mandoble de acero más de diez segundos seguidos.

\- ¡Hay mucha gente que no puede usar un mandoble y no por ello son unos blandengues!

\- ¿Y quién diablos ha empleado el verbo "usar" en ésta conversación? - replicó Lachance, más que dispuesto a iniciar una intensa confrontación verbal con la chica - ¡He hablado de "mantener", Silenciadora, "mantener" un simple mandoble erguido en posición de ataque! Tú lo máximo que consigues es arrastrarlo por el suelo.

\- ¡Pues todavía yo no te he visto a ti manipular tampoco ningún mandoble, jefe!

Lucien se abstuvo de soltarle la monumental grosería que se le pasó por la cabeza acerca de mandobles y otras cosas alargadas que se manipulan, y optó por levantarse para ponerse inmediatamente en cuclillas con las piernas separadas frente a la reja para examinarla de cerca.

\- Ponte tú en la esquina opuesta. – señaló el hombre imperial con un dedo enguantado uno de los extremos del portón de rejas – Adopta mi misma postura y, cuando yo te diga, empuja hacia arriba empleando tanto los músculos de los brazos como los de las piernas. – explicó señalando con los ojos los cubiertos cuádriceps tras el material de cuero de la vieja Armadura Etérea que llevaba ésta vez bajo la túnica negra como medida de precaución ante posibles ataques físicos – A la de tres. – instruyó una vez observó a la muchacha seguir sus instrucciones – Una, dos...

A la tercera comenzaron a hacer fuerza, a emplear cada bocanada de aire y cada músculo del cuerpo en mover aquella cosa oxidada, monstruosamente pesada y monstruosamente bien afianzada al suelo.

A Tempest, de habitual pálida y blancuzca, se le puso todo el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo y comenzó a jadear. Los nudillos de las manos que sujetaban la reja por abajo se le pusieron blancos bajo los guantes y las palmas comenzaron a dolerle de veras.

Su superior, por su parte, apretaba los dientes de tal modo que hasta él mismo temió por un momento rompérselos a causa de la presión ejercida por la mandíbula, todo él en tensión a más no poder, con cada vena sobresaliéndole por el cuello y la frente a consecuencia del esfuerzo; sudando como si se estuviera pegando la maratón de su vida y odiando en aquel instante las capas de ropa que llevaba encima.

Al cabo de un rato, la reja cedió apenas un par de centímetros, lo suficiente como para animarles a seguir otro rato más hasta que se percataron de que tendrían que estar así por lo menos un par de horas hasta levantarla del todo.

Y aquello, para ellos dos solos, era físicamente un poco imposible. Nadie puede estar ejerciendo tal esfuerzo durante tanto tiempo seguido.

Desencantados de la vida, el hombre y la muchacha volvieron a su lugar de antes, sentados en el suelo; ésta vez con los riñones verdaderamente adoloridos.

\- No hay caso. – jadeó Lucien menando la cabeza de lado a lado – No hay manera de levantar ésa cosa entre tú y yo. Necesitaríamos al menos otros tres hombres fornidos para moverlo.

\- ¿Y qué tal la fuerza sobrenatural de un Nosferatu?

Ambos imperiales pegaron un brinco en el sitio, totalmente pillados por sorpresa ante aquella voz suave, que no les pertenecía a ninguno y que tenían bastante claro de quién era el dueño de la misma.

Retirando su temporal hechizo de invisibilidad, que le había permitido pasar muy tranquilamente entre las energías oscuras de allí junto con su propio estado de no-muerte sin ser detectado, la silueta de Vicente Valtieri se perfiló en la oscuridad frente a ambos seres humanos. Los globos oculares albinos le brillaban en aquellos instantes como dos antorchas en la negrura fantasmagórica de las profundidades de Sancre Tor.

\- ¡Vicente!, ¿qué...? - comenzó a decir la chica, atónita.

\- Nos ha seguido el rastro a través de la campiña. – apuntó Lachance inmediatamente, poniéndose en pie – Supongo que no te ha costado mucho sumar dos y dos, agenciarte una montura y seguirnos la pista a través del olfato todo el camino hasta aquí. – asumió, dirigiéndose directamente al vampiro – Lo demás, una vez dentro, ha sido un juego de niños. ¿Me equivoco?

Vicente le dio una de sus extrañas y peculiares sonrisas, carente por completo de humor o calidez, afilada, brillante... perturbadora.

\- Digamos que esperaba hallarte, como es tu costumbre los Morndas, trabajando y redistribuyendo papeleo en tu... residencia de Fuerte Farragut. – explicó el no-muerto con toda la naturalidad del mundo – Y al encontrarme el lugar vacío y... ciertamente rico en olores cargados de buenas dosis de adrenalina. – puntualizó dándole una significativa mirada a la muchacha - Decidí seguiros para obtener un buen vistazo de uno de ésos temibles Portones al Oblivion. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me encontré éste lugar, tan henchido de energías nigrománticas... temo que la curiosidad me pudo. - rió un instante, pasándose la roja lengua picuda por los dientes y las encías – No creas de todos modos que no me ha costado encontraros. Ni aún con el clima estático y sin viento es fácil seguir un rastro de varias horas a la intemperie... pero soy hombre paciente.

Antes de que el Oyente o la Silenciadora pudieran decir nada al respecto, a lo lejos se oyeron repentinamente varios ruidos en eco de lo que parecían pisadas de dos pares de zapatos distintos y varias maldiciones murmuradas en voz baja.

\- Ah... creo que mi ausencia en el Santuario tampoco ha pasado muy desapercibida, si no me engañan mis oídos. – dijo el vampiro como si le restara importancia por completo al asunto – Se nos acabó el tema de ir en silencio, me temo. No con ésta compañía.

Lucien y Tempest agudizaron bien el oído y, antes de de que la muchacha se levantara del suelo, el Oyente comprendió.

\- Gogron gro-Bolmog. – dijo Lachance enarcando una ceja – Me sorprende que haya logrado razonar por su cuenta el cómo seguirte, Vicente.

\- No lo ha hecho. – replicó el vampiro enigmáticamente.

Los gritos de una voz femenina quien, evidentemente, estaba regañando a su muy escandaloso acompañante, borraron toda duda de sus mentes.

\- Toni... - murmuró la chiquilla imperial una vez se irguió del suelo y se cruzó de brazos, esperando la inminente aparición de su amiga acompañada de aquella mala bestia de orco.

Ambos venían refunfuñando entre unas cosas y otras.

\- ¡Sithis bendito, Gogron! - siseaba la bretona Antonietta Marie, enfadada como pocas veces la había visto... u oído Tempest - ¿Qué entiendes tú cuando te digo _"mantén la hoja en la vaina y camina en silencio"_? ¡Mira la que has liado ahí atrás!

\- ¡¿Qué culpa tengo yo si los fiambres ésos se vuelven a levantar minutos después de haberlos hecho trizas?! - replicaba el vozarrón del gigantesco orsimer a la defensiva - ¡Es como jugar a los bolos, lanzar la bola y que los que tires se vuelvan a erguir solos como por arte de magia!

\- Los símiles no son lo tuyo, Gogron... definitivamente...

\- ¿Los qué?

\- Déjalo...

Al llegar hasta la puerta de rejas, los primeros sorprendidos fueron ellos al percatarse de la profusa compañía que acababan inesperadamente de hallar, habiéndose esperado únicamente encontrar al Portavoz vampiro; y al notar la tosca seriedad en el rostro del Oyente como señal de que acababan de hacer algo monumentalmente estúpido.

\- Uh... - comenzó la bretona tras reponerse de la sorpresa, sin saber muy bien en aquel momento qué decir exactamente – De acuerdo... ¿puede tener alguien la amabilidad de explicarnos de qué va todo esto?

\- Habéis seguido a un superior directo en sus asuntos personales sin su previo consentimiento. – expuso Lucien Lachance sin responder a la pregunta, cruzándose de brazos y encarando a los recién llegados con un halo de suma contrariedad - ¿Qué tenéis que decir?

La bretona envuelta en cuero y el orco blindado se quedaron un instante con caras de no entender absolutamente nada. Todo lo acaecido en el día de hoy era una cadena de imprevistos que, conforme avanzaban las horas, se iba haciendo cada vez más extensa y compleja.

Y, por lo menos en lo que a Gogron gro-Bolmog se refería, desmenuzar misterios complejos dentro de su cabeza no era lo que se dijese una parte muy entrenada de su limitadísima materia gris.

\- ¡No teníamos ni idea de que te estuviéramos siguiendo precisamente _a ti_! - se defendió la rubia alzando las manos – Pero estábamos buscando a Vicente por un asunto de contratos relacionados entre sí que no nos cuadran... pero ya se había ido... - explicó atropelladamente - Y luego, al salir de la ciudad, le vimos marcharse a toda velocidad con uno de los caballos de los establos y...

\- Y ése no es motivo en absoluto para seguir a un Portavoz de la Mano Negra en sus viajes privados, me parece. – replicó Lachance inflexiblemente - ¿Qué demonios os creéis que es esto? ¿Una fiesta de un club social a la que podéis autoinvitaros cuando os venga en gana?, ¿eh?

\- No pretendíamos... - comenzó la bretona, si bien conociendo de sobras el habitual mal genio del Oyente, también algo... intimidada por la violencia que parecía emanar en ésos instantes como una espiral de rayos y truenos por aquellos ojos insondables de ave de presa.

\- ¡No me repliques, asesina! - ladró el Oyente, imprevisiblemente furioso - ¡No tenéis ninguna clase de pundonor ni disciplina y no pienso tolerarlo! - amenazó señalándoles a ambos con el dedo - ¡Tal vez consigáis entender en qué consiste realmente una jerarquía de poderes dentro de la nuestra Hermandad por medio del pertinente correctivo que se dispensa a subalternos irrespetuosos como vosot...!

\- ¡LA PUERTA DE REJAS! - se alzó otra voz por encima de las demás con un agudo chillido ratonil.

Tanto el atónito y repentinamente rígido Oyente como sus aún más atónitos subalternos se giraron para observar detenidamente a la joven Tempest, agazapada en una esquina y súbitamente empequeñecida, señalar el portón levadizo tras ella con una diminuta mano enguantada igual que si fuera una niña pequeña demandando un capricho a grito pelado.

En un instante se hizo un vehemente silencio y, sin que sirviera de precedente, comenzó a mascarse lenta pero muy sutilmente la violencia en el ambiente. Y tensión. Mucha tensión contenida irradiando entre los cinco cuerpos de los asesinos, como los abrasivos vapores de una fragua.

\- ¿Y si... la abrimos entre todos? - probó la chiquilla una vez más, ésta vez tímidamente y con un hilo de voz, consciente de lo que su interrupción podría traer si no la manejaba adecuadamente y con rapidez.

Y, como siempre, la suerte del tonto volvió a sonreírle una vez más: a los pocos minutos ya estaban los cinco sudando la gota gorda, empujando las rejas hacia arriba a pulso como un solo cuerpo controlado por un mismo pensamiento.

Bien... quizás los cinco no, dado que nos vampiros, por definición, no suelen sudar.

Peculiaridades de no estar realmente vivo y otras yerbas.

* * *

\- Me parece a mí que se ha cabreado bastante...

\- Bah, en cuanto salgamos de ésta tumba y respire un poco de aire fresco se le volverá a oxigenar el cerebro y retraerá las garras. Confía en mí, Tempy, le llevo conociendo más años que tú.

Ambas amigas, la exuberante bretona rubia y la finúsquila imperial blancucha, a cada cual más bajita, debatían entre susurros los pormenores del ánimo sombrío del Oyente, quien iba en aquellos instantes a la cabeza de tan singular expedición en una tensa postura que, más tarde, le reportaría serios dolores de cuello y hombros.

Las jóvenes por su cuenta iban del brazo, cuchicheando la una en la oreja de la otra como cándidas quinceañeras ansiosas de intercambiar entre ellas rumores y secretitos.

Vicente, en todo momento con sus rojos iris de criatura sobrenatural posados sobre la curva suave que la ceñida armadura de cuero perfilaba sobre las contoneantes caderas de su femenina paisana, las iba escuchando casualmente desde atrás con una media sonrisa colmilluda oscilante entre la diversión y la siempre permanente agresividad soterrada que la presencia de Lachance le generaba desde el tema de la fallida Purificación.

Su no-vida había mejorado considerablemente desde su reciente ascenso a Portavoz y su ánimo venía mostrándose calmado tras el punto y final que la muerte de Mathieu Bellamont había venido a poner en el drama de la traición dentro de la Hermandad Oscura.

Pero un vampiro jamás olvida. JAMÁS.

Tal vez, de haber sido aún humano, todavía entendería el significado de la frase _"olvidar para perdonar"_ y no culparía al Oyente de su actual sensación de inseguridad que, tras dos siglos dentro de la Hermandad, jamás había atinado a experimentar.

Y la inseguridad para un vampiro puede ser motivo de acabar convertido, más pronto que tarde, en una enorme pila de cenizas.

Los infectados por la Hemofilia Porfiria o, lo que es lo mismo, los retoños de Molag Bal no se caracterizaban precisamente por ser criaturas humildes e inofensivas.

El hambre que les consumía a permanencia y su... particular metabolismo cíclico de regeneración celular solía producir en los afectados períodos de ansiedad que, sólo a fuerza de mucho autocontrol y voluntad, podían dominar con el tiempo.

Sin embargo, cualquier desencadenante traumático, por muy psicológico que éste fuera, solía ser para ellos tres veces más difícil de superar que para un mortal medianamente cuerdo.

Una depresión, una experiencia dolorosa, un suceso límite... cualquiera de éstas cosas que les hiciera pensar que su integridad física peligraba tendía a desquiciarles.

Quizás un mortal temiera, como es lógico, la finitud de su existencia... pero el conocimiento de que, antes o después, ésta existencia está abocada a terminar, otorgaba una relativa "tranquilidad" que los seres inmortales no poseían en absoluto.

Y Valtieri no era la excepción a su especie.

El hecho de haber estado tan condenadamente cerca de haber sido despachado por un vulgar carnicero aficionado mientras dormía tranquilamente, había creado en Vicente una ola de miedo e ira que, por más que lo intentara, no lograba reprimir.

Y el culpable más inmediato en todo aquel entramado era un hombre al que prácticamente había arropado bajo sus alas, considerándole digno de su mayor confianza, su discípulo más perfecto en todos los aspectos.

Es curioso ver lo delgada que es la línea que separa la confianza más ciega y el aprecio más incondicional del odio y desprecio más absolutos.

Respetaría a Lucien porque los Principios le ataban a ello... pero seguramente, de haberse dado las circunstancias favorables, el rencor del no-muerto hubiera acabado actuando por cuenta propia de tal manera que la cabeza de Lachance habría terminado siendo arrancada de cuajo de los hombros de su dueño. Literalmente.

Sin embargo... nada podría ser utilizado en su contra si, en una de sus peligrosísimas expediciones al Plano del Oblivion, el Oyente perdía... trágicamente la vida.

Un sonido fuera de lugar que alertase a los demonios... una trampa casualmente activada... un pequeño empujón contra cualquier protuberancia puntiaguda... El Otro Plano abría al vampiro un abanico de infinitas posibilidades.

Ése era, quizás, el principal motivo de haberles seguido a él y a Tempest varias horas a través de la nieve.

\- ¿Cómo es que habéis decidido salir Gogron y tú juntos del Santuario? – seguía susurrando la tenue voz de Tempest al oído de su amiga mientras seguían avanzando en la fantasmagórica oscuridad de Sancre Tor – Telaendril, cuando vivía, me dijo que nadie debía vernos hablando en público, pues el riesgo de ser relacionados era demasiado alto.

\- Telaendril, y perdona que te lo diga así, era una gran paranoica, Tempy. – respondió la bretona tranquilamente – No hay nada de malo en que nos vean juntos... siempre y cuando los encuentros no sean frecuentes, entre muchos de nosotros, y demasiado duraderos. Lo recomendable es actuar entre nosotros como si fuéramos unos completos desconocidos, pero... que yo sepa no hay nada estipulado en los Cinco Principios que indique que hacer lo contrario sea motivo de penalización. Son simples "sugerencias" que puedes o no seguir si te apetece. Punto.

\- Aaah, vale, "sugerencias" con el _entrecomillé_... Tomo nota, ¿eh? - dijo Tempest a su vez alzando las cejas con recochineo al tiempo que imitaba con las manos el acto de escribir sobre una libreta invisible.

Las dos se echaron a reír en voz baja.

El lento paseo silencioso en descenso a las cada vez más profundas ruinas estaba siendo inusualmente tranquilo, sin energías extraordinarias obrando a su antojo por la estructura para detenerles. Tras aquel portón de rejas que tantísimo trabajo les había costado levantar parecía no haber... nada. Sólo el silencio y la oscuridad de una cripta centenaria.

\- Esto no me gusta. – musitó el Hombre Oscuro tras detenerse un instante y ordenar al resto de la cuadrilla que venía tras sus pasos hacer lo mismo con un simple gesto de su mano enguantada – Hay demasiado silencio... y el olor a podredumbre parece volverse más intenso en aquella dirección. - dijo señalando otro de los infinitos pasillos que daban a segundos caminos a ninguna parte, todo ramificaciones de un complejo sistema arterial de caminos entrecruzados – Vamos a dividirnos.

Inmediatamente, y sin mediar una sola palabra entre ellos, se hicieron dos grupos: Vicente con Gogron; y Antonietta con Tempest quien, como siempre, había acabado de perrito faldero del jefe.

Por otra parte también es que Lachance no quería ir en compañía de un orco tan escandaloso y necesitaba tener bien vigilada a la cría metepatas por si la liaba, Vicente directamente no quería la compañía del Oyente y Antonietta, básicamente, no querría ir cerca del vampiro con sólo una persona de diferencia a estar los dos a solas.

Ambos grupos tomaron sendas distintas, conviniendo en quedar en aquel mismo cruce al cabo de una hora si no encontraban nada interesante. Todo el mundo estaba ahora al tanto de que había que recuperar la armadura de Tiber Septim (indistintamente de por qué razón había que hacerlo) y, ante cualquier pista que pudieran hallar de su paradero, debían informar a los demás.

El grupo de Tempest siguió en pos de aquel olor nauseabundo que, muy pronto, les llevó a una sala abovedada de considerable altitud y amplitud donde encontraron en el suelo de piedra rastros de sangre.

Sangre relativamente fresca.

\- Alguien ha pasado por aquí hace poco. – informó la rubia bretona al Oyente en cuanto se quitó un guante y pasó un dedo desnudo por el pavimento, manchándoselo de rojo oscuro – Puede que sea de hace una hora, más o menos. – concluyó tras oler brevemente la sangre entre sus dedos y palparla para reconocer la textura – Hay mucha sangre, pero no hay cadáver ni signos de arrastre, por lo que pienso que esto podría pertenecer a más de un individuo.

\- Probablemente fueron los que cerraron aquel portón de rejas. – apuntó Tempest mirando a su superior a la expectativa - ¿Jefe?

Lachance le daba oscuras miradas cargadas de suspicacia a las paredes del lugar.

\- Pegaos a la pared y alejaos de los puntos de luz. – ordenó inmediatamente en voz baja – Aquí en medio somos un blanco fácil.

Sin embargo, antes de que ambas jóvenes pudieran siquiera reaccionar a las órdenes de su superior, el terrible olor a podredumbre se hizo de pronto insoportable a tal punto que los ojos comenzaron a escocerles.

\- ¡Joder!, ¡qué asco! - rezongó la pequeña imperial cubriéndose la boza y la nariz con una mano - ¡Huele igual que un puñado de huevos podridos! - sin embargo, al ver que tanto su amiga como Lachance desenvainaban de inmediato sus respectivas armas de los cintos, preguntó confusa - ¿Qué pasa?

Antonietta se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para señalarle el motivo de tan repentino cambio de comportamiento.

De entre las múltiples sombras verdosas que los fuegos fatuos de aquel lugar perfilaban en las paredes de roca surgió una figura renqueante que, poco a poco, tomó forma hasta convertirse en lo que se asemejaba a un ser humano.

Pero precisamente se "asemejaba", que no "era", a un ser humano por el simple hecho de que aquella criatura... no tenía piel.

Asimismo, gran parte del deteriorado tejido muscular que antaño cubriera aquel penoso cadáver se hallaba ausente, por lo que los huesos podían adivinársele fácilmente a través que los restos de carne.

Pero lo más sorprendente de aquella criatura no era su aspecto (el cual, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo el de un cadáver en permanente estado de descomposición), sino su indumentaria: si bien oxidada, deslucida y abollada por los siglos transcurridos, poseía un asombroso parecido a la armadura ceremonial akaviri que todo Cuchilla del Imperio luciría en el campo de batalla.

Los tres vivos se quedaron un instante observando entontecidos al no-muerto hasta que éste último, pegando un sorpresivo grito chirriante producto, seguramente, de tener las putrefactas cuerdas vocales para el arrastre, arremetió contra ellos katana akaviri en mano.

La primera embestida la paró Antonietta con su cuchillo y Tempest, reaccionando finalmente ante lo que estaba viendo, desenvainó a su vez y atravesó la caja torácica del Cuchilla no-muerto con su propia katana.

Pero el ser ni siquiera se inmutó y, sacándose el arma akaviri de la muy maltratada carne de una sola vez, agarró a la pequeña imperial por el pescuezo mientras que con una de sus botas reforzadas pateaba a la bretona en el pecho, provocando que ésta se cayera hacia atrás de espaldas y soltara el cuchillo.

El resucitado alzó en vilo varios centímetros del suelo a la joven y ésta le arreó una patada lo bastante fuerte como para desencajarle la mandíbula y que ésta quedase colgando de una de las junturas maxilares, a medio camino entre el suelo y los cuatro pútridos tendones que la mantenían aún pegada al cuerpo. La presa del no-muerto en torno a su cuello comenzó a apretar.

Cuando Tempest ya comenzaba a ver puntos blancos en el aire a consecuencia de la asfixia, de repente la presa aflojó y ella se precipitó dolorosamente al pavimento, golpeándose la espalda y la nuca.

Otro nuevo chirrido procedente de aquella cosa vino a herirle los oídos y, una vez su vista volvió a aclararse, observó a su jefe ensartar al engendro con su espada de plata, arma eficaz donde las hubiera contra no-muertos, mientras que trataba de sacar con la otra mano una daga que hace unos instantes había enterrado entre el cubito y el radio del brazo putrefacto que había estado sujetando a la chiquilla por el cuello.

Antonietta, quien se había recuperado inmediatamente de su caída, se levantó y, enfocando bien la vista, encauzó inmediatamente un chorro de fuego hacia el no-muerto, poniendo cuidado de no dañar al peligrosamente cercano Oyente en el proceso.

El engendro continuó chillando, pataleó y envió a Lachance contra una de las paredes de la habitación de un guantazo. Tras aquello se sacó la daga del brazo y se la lanzó a la bretona, quien en el último segundo pudo esquivarla y sólo se llevó un corte superficial en la mejilla izquierda.

Extrayéndose el doloroso filo de plata del pecho, el ahora chamuscado cadáver cargó contra el Oyente. Y Lachance, llenándose las palmas de ampollas bajo los guantes al sujetar la carne quemada de los brazos del no-muerto, lo inmovilizó contra la pared contra la que él mismo había sido arrojado, le arrebató el arma y lo ensartó de nuevo, procurándose de anclar bien el cuerpo muerto al muro de piedra para que no pudiera moverse.

\- ¡Ahora! - bramó el hombre imperial haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio a la bretona.

Y Antonietta Marie, sin dudar un solo segundo, volvió a canalizar sus energías místicas a través de las palmas de sus manos para que una nueva rociada de fuego friera a aquella cosa hasta que ésta dejó de convulsionarse.

Pero pronto, al abandonar la esencia nigromántica aquel cuerpo lastimoso, el alma dentro de él se liberó para materializarse a toda velocidad en la forma etérea de un fantasma.

El fantasma de un hombre.

\- _"Por fin..."_ \- suspiró la voz en eco, perdida en otro tiempo de otra época - _"Me habéis liberado. Ahora, finalmente, ya puedo cumplir el último deseo de mi Señor."_

Tempest, levantándose del suelo y recogiendo su katana tras su penosa actuación, se acercó entonces al espectro, le pasó una mano por delante de los ojos etéreos y, al percibir cierta respuesta al movimiento, decidió probar.

\- ¿Quién eres? - inquirió, insegura y algo... cortada por estar hablándole a alguien ya muerto - ¿Perteneces a la Orden de los Cuchillas?

\- _"Sí, yo soy... era Rielus."_ \- se autocorrigió el fantasma inmediatamente demostrando un hondo pesar en todas y cada una de sus palabras - _"Leal Cuchilla del Emperador Tiber Septim. No recuerdo cuánto tiempo llevo muerto... parece que haya sido una Eternidad."_

Pese a la mirada sumamente acerada que el jefe le estaba dando en aquellos instantes desde una esquina por estar hablando con un espíritu, Tempest siguió a lo suyo.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

El fantasma suspiró.

\- _"El Emperador Tiber Septim nos envió a mis tres compañeros y a mí a descubrir qué mal había profanado las sagradas catacumbas de Sancre Tor."_ \- explicó casi en un susurro - _"Ignorábamos que el Virrey, Zurin Arctus, se había alzado para vengarse de su antiguo Señor. Nos derrotó y, con un hechizo maligno, nos condenó a vigilar para siempre la Ermita profanada de Tiber Septim."_

Tempest sintió en aquel instante una terrible lástima por tan aciago destino. Aquellos hombres habían dado la vida por su Emperador y nadie se había molestado hasta la fecha en saber siquiera qué les había sucedido. Su Gran Maestro de por aquel entonces había cerrado las ruinas a cal y canto y se había quedado tan ancho, sin preocuparse de buscar siquiera los cadáveres para darles digna sepultura.

 _Que no te sorprenda en lo más mínimo. Eso es lo que precisamente haría Jauffre si acabases muerta aquí: cerrar el lugar de nuevo y dejar que los gusanos se ceben bien contigo._ \- pensó la muchacha amargamente.

De pronto, un súbito escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal de arriba abajo al percatarse...

\- Dime, Rielus... ¿el Virrey... sigue aquí? - inquirió con un hilillo de voz que denotaba su mucho miedo a acabar convertida en uno de aquellos temibles seres no-muertos.

El fantasma negó con la cabeza.

\- _"No... se fue hace mucho tiempo."_ \- replicó serenamente - _"Pero su mal permanece e impide que se venere la Ermita de Tiber Septim."_ \- expuso muy seriamente - _"A lo largo de los incontables años de esclavitud en este lugar, mis camaradas y yo hemos analizado nuestra derrota y creemos poder deshacer la magia negra del Virrey."_ \- afirmó levantando la vista de sus vacíos ojos espectrales para fijarla en los azul eléctrico de la muchacha - _"Ahora me marcho para cumplir mi deber hacia mi Señor Tiber Septim. Liberad a mis Hermanos y, juntos, quizá podamos levantar la maldición del Virrey. Id en paz."_

Y la joven Hija de la Tempestad no tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de expresarle sus condolencias cuando, inmediatamente, el espíritu se disolvió en el aire cual jirón de niebla, tal y como ya había visto en el sepulcro de la condesa Indarys que se desvanecían las almas de los muertos.

Cabizbaja y extrañamente afligida, Tempest sólo levantó la cabeza en cuanto sintió el brazo de su amiga bretona rodearle los hombros y darle un suave apretón.

\- De modo que ésa espada es de los Cuchillas... - musitó Antonietta con la mejilla empapada en carmesí señalando el arma de la pequeña imperial con la cabeza – Siempre supe que había algo noble en ti, Tempy.

La muchacha alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con la sonrisa de la mujer rubia.

Una sonrisa sincera.

Lucien Lachance, por su parte, decidió ignorar aquello y, tras extraer su preciada espada del muro haciendo palanca con el pie, se marchó sin abrir la boca caminando por donde había llegado antes el no-muerto, seguro de encontrar lo que buscaban en aquella dirección. Sus dos subordinadas no tardaron mucho en unírsele.

El Hombre Oscuro se hallaba sumamente intranquilo por lo que acababa de presenciar, añadiendo a los espíritus de aparecidos a su muy extensa lista de cosas que le disgustaban.

Llevaba una temporada oyendo voces de tanto en tanto. Voces que sabía positivamente que no deberían de existir, voces dentro de su cabeza.

Y no, no tenía nada que ver con su conexión con la Madre Noche dado su presente estatus de Oyente. La Madre Noche era un caso aparte y Lucien tenía muy claro que eso de oír la Voz del Espectro dentro de su cabeza era, dentro de lo que cabe, bastante "normal".

Lo que ya no era tan normal era la cantidad de voces que parecían a veces gritarle a apenas un par de centímetros del oído, siseando... susurrando... implorando... amenazando...

En un momento dado lo había relacionado con mero estrés pero, tras aquel evento sobrenatural en el Santuario de Cheydinhal donde NO volvería a pasar la noche ni aunque le pagaran por ello, había comenzado a creer en fantasmas.

Y ahora acababa de ver uno. Y, para más inri, su Silenciadora había hablado con el susodicho.

Así que una de dos: o los tres acababan de tener una alucinación de las gordas al mismo tiempo o, en verdad, los fantasmas como tal existían.

El pensamiento le perturbaba bastante, y el hecho de que la chica hablase con aparecidos tan tranquilamente le revolvía el estómago. Quería recuperar la dichosa armadura y salir de allí lo antes posible. Su mente no lo soportaría mucho más tiempo.

\- Toni, ése corte... trae que te cure. – oía que decía la más pequeña de ambas jóvenes en voz baja.

\- Deja, Tempy, ya me lo curo yo, ¿ves?

\- ¡Hala!, qué flipe... no te ha quedado marca ni nada.

\- No por nada soy bretona, _mon amie._ – rió Antonietta, dando especial énfasis a las palabras de su lengua nativa. Excepto en Cyrodiil, la Capital, la mayor parte de la población del Imperio y de otras naciones eran bilingües. Y ella no era la excepción – Dicen que tenemos un talento natural para la magia.

\- Lo del fuego ha sido un puntazo.

\- Ah... eso lo aprendí mucho después de entrar en la Hermandad. No te haces una idea de lo que ayuda leer y ponerte en serio a emplear lo aprendido con una diana de prácticas.

Volvían a hacerlo, volvían a estar de cháchara como si no ocurriera nada, ¡como si ver a un maldito fantasma fuera una simple menudencia más del día a día!

_Locas... las mujeres están locas..._

Meneando la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de contener su terriblemente volátil temperamento, Lucien Lachance fue zigzagueando por los cada vez más estrechos corredores de aquel inmenso complejo arquitectónico sin final hasta que una serie de gritos de batalla les frenaron en seco a él y a las dos jóvenes que venían detrás.

\- ¡Por Sithis, juro que te arrancaré la cabeza de los hombros, mujer! - tronaba el vozarrón de Gogron gro-Bolmog en mitad del rabioso entrechocar de los aceros.

\- ¡Ja!, ¡me gustaría verte intentándolo, mula de carga! - replicó otra voz, la de una mujer... una mujer que Tempest conocía demasiado bien - ¡Luchas igual que una vaca preñada!

Aquel insulto. El insulto por excelencia. Tempest lo había aprendido gracias a la compañía de...

\- ¡Mazoga! - exclamó la chica echando a correr en la dirección de tan enardecida batalla, zigzagueando para que el jefe no la atrapara al vuelo y le impidiera hacer la tontería que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza: detener el combate.

Y cuando llegó, no pudo encontrar un espectáculo más formidable: midiendo sus aceros, a cada cual más pesado, cruzaban brutales golpes y embestidas Mazoga la Orca, Caballero de Leyawiin, y Gogron gro-Bolmog, sicario a sueldo de la Hermandad Oscura.

Y ahí no acababa el _show_ , pues a unos metros de distancia de tan singulares contendientes se desarrollaba otra extraña batalla: Vicente Valtieri, armado con su viejo mandoble, asestaba una estocada tras otra contra el acero de otro orsimer, extraordinariamente pálido para su condición, de ojos fieros y colmillos exageradamente puntiagudos, quien iba repeliendo con rotundo éxito los rapidísimos ataques del vampiro sin apenas pestañear.

\- ¡PARAD LA PUTA PELEA AHORA! - chilló la chiquilla imperial con voz estentórea - ¡MAZOGA, GOGRON!

Y antes de que pudiera lanzarse en picado en mitad de dos aceros que, con toda seguridad, la hubieran loncheado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró con el brazo de Lucien Lachance agarrándola de mala manera para evitar que se le escurriera y la chica terminara haciéndose daño de por medio en aquella pelea entre malas bestias. Para hacerle daño ya estaba él, que más tarde le dispensaría un buen pescozón por impulsiva y temeraria.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te crees que haces, mujer?! - ladró el Oyente, furioso.

\- ¡Que se matan!, ¡se van a matar entre ellos! - jadeó la chica señalando con un dedo tembloroso la escena, completamente desaforada - ¡Diles que paren, jefe!, ¡DÍSELO!

El imperial alzó la vista de su rebelde presa de pelo verde y quedó un momento desconcertado, no teniendo muy claro el qué estaba pasando allí ni quiénes eran aquella gente, hasta que una súbita llamarada de fuego irrumpió de pleno en la pelea y separó definitivamente a los cuatro combatientes.

Antonietta Marie resoplaba desde detrás de ambos imperiales.

\- ¡Quietos todos o monto una barbacoa de Sithis y muy Señor mío! - gritó la bretona - ¡Tirad las malditas armas, AHORA!

Se hizo un tenso momento de silencio y, tanto Mazoga como su pálido compañero orsimer, depusieron los aceros inmediatamente con un más que evidente gesto de hastío.

Una vez Lachance la soltó, Tempest fue corriendo en dirección a su amiga y la estrechó en un apretado abrazo.

\- ¿Nirn? - inquirió la hercúlea mujer orco una vez se hubo repuesto de tal avalancha de acontecimientos y pudo mirar a su pequeña amiga a los ojos - ¿Qué narices haces tú aquí?

\- Buscar una armadura del Año de la Pera. – soltó la chica de sopetón, sin pensarse dos veces en informar a Mazoga pertinentemente de la situación - ¿Tú?

\- Buscar algo de valor con lo que llenarme los bolsillos. – admitió la mujer con una fugaz sonrisa colmilluda que fue rápidamente reemplazada por un ceño fruncido - ¿Conoces a éstos tipos? - preguntó señalando con el pulgar, obviamente, al gigantesco orco y al vampiro.

La muchacha asintió una vez.

\- Me acompañan para buscar la armadura ésa que te he dicho. – explicó y, una vez se dio la vuelta, comenzó a hacerles gestos tranquilizadores con los brazos a los demás – No pasa nada, es amiga, es amiga.

Vicente Valtieri mostró los dientes, sumamente contrariado, y dejó escapar un agudo silbido semejante al siseo de una serpiente, aún con el arma levantada y en guardia.

\- ¿Conoces también a éste individuo? - inquirió con voz chirriante, señalando con los albinos ojos al acompañante de Mazoga – Porque tiene de orco lo que éste lugar de cálido y confortable.

Tempest le dio una mirada de duda a la orsimer y ésta resopló con evidente diversión.

\- Se llama Agronak gro-Malog. – dijo tranquilamente – Supongo que ése nombre te lo dirá todo, ¿verdad Nirn?

Tempest estudió cuidadosamente al supuesto "no-orco" y encontró que, si bien poseía todas las características físicas de los de su raza, había algo en él ligeramente... distinto. La estructura ósea de su cráneo era afilada, de huesos perfectamente bien delineados y no toscos como la mayoría de los orcos; su envergadura física, si bien alta, era asombrosamente compacta, como si todo él fuera de piedra y no hubiera un solo lugar en todo su cuerpo fácil de quebrar. Su piel era de un tono verde asombrosamente pálido, como si fuera un albino, pero conservando lo negro de su cabello.

Pero sus ojos... sus ojos traicionaban toda certeza que se pudiera tener acerca de su linaje, pues éstos eran completamente oscuros, desde el lagrimal hasta la misma pupila.

Los ojos de un ser sobrenatural.

\- ¿Éste es el Príncipe Gris de la Arena? - preguntó la muchacha, alucinada - ¿Y qué...?

\- Somos compañeros de negocio. – atajó la mujer orco sin dejarla terminar – Dejó la Arena y eso... tuvo un problema personal.

Vicente resopló, no muy predispuesto a dejar que su anterior comentario se pasara por alto tan alegremente.

\- ¿Un problema como que es un bastardo mestizo consecuencia de un cruce interracial entre un _orco_ y un inmortal, quizás? - disparó venenosamente – NADIE tiene ésa clase de reflejos y rapidez en el campo de batalla.

\- ¿Y tú cómo es que has llegado a ésa conclusión tan rápidamente, _bretón_? - le interpeló Mazoga sin cortarse un pelo – No te creas que no me he dado cuenta de que tienes los ojos rojos y los dientes muy largos. Eres un jodido chupasangres al cien por cien.

Y ya se iban a enzarzar en una pelea verbal que derivaría, como es natural, en otro enfrentamiento físico, cuando el lugar comenzó a llenarse de aquel familiar olor a podredumbre, aquel olor a muerte.

\- Vamos, no me jodas... - comenzó Mazoga recogiendo su mandoble dwemer y poniéndose en guardia – Otro de ésos fiambres malolientes no, por favor...

Tempest desenvainó su katana y quedó espalda con espalda contra su amiga orsimer. Y pronto, el resto de los allí presentes, las imitaron en su proceder, formando una extraña piña de siete personas, a cada cual más dispar que la anterior.

De las sombras comenzaron a surgir más y más cadáveres reanimados, unos más descompuestos que otros, armados hasta los dientes y comandados por dos Cuchillas no-muertos a la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Cuántos de ésos bichos hay, maldita sea?! - exclamó la mujer-Caballero - ¡Antes ya nos cargamos a uno y casi no lo contamos!

\- Quedan esos dos que ves. – sentenció Lucien Lachance, tenso a más no poder en aquellos instantes – Nosotros hemos despachado a otro.

Mazoga le contempló brevemente y abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

\- Oye, ¿tú no eres ése guardia de Leyawiin que estaba en el bosque con ella aquella vez? - inquirió apuntando con los ojos a la pequeña Tempest, quien se puso blanca del susto.

Lucien le dio una mirada fija.

\- Me parece que te equivocas de persona. – mintió rápidamente.

\- Sí, ya... - se mofó la orca – Lo que tú digas, pimpollo.

Pronto, el cerco de esqueletos y cadáveres se fue cerrando en torno al grupo, lento pero seguro.

Todos sostuvieron sus respectivas armas de frente y se colocaron en posición de ataque, decididos.

Y Tempest no se lo pensó dos veces ni le tembló el pulso antes de atacar, como una sola voz, junto al resto de sus compañeros.

Porque se sentía bien. Porque no estaba sola.

Porque, si hoy moría, lo haría con orgullo, sin miedo y arropada por sus amigos.

Sus camaradas de armas.


	37. "La bestia que llevas dentro"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 36: _La bestia que llevas dentro_.**

* * *

No es que a Tempest le hubiera parecido la primera vez que pisó sola Sancre Tor que el lugar no fuera peligroso y, con razón, la Orden lo hubiera mantenido cerrado tras tantos siglos de maldición.

No es que pensara que no fuera a ocurrir nada por dejarse la puerta abierta para que cualquier pobre desgraciado que fuera buscando un tesoro o similar acabase sus días pudriéndose allí dentro.

No.

Sencillamente es que... se le había olvidado echar la llave, ocupada como había estado por salir viva y de una pieza de allí.

De ahí que Mazoga y Agronak hubieran logrado entrar.

Tempest no podía dejar de pensar que había sido por su propia negligencia el hecho de que su amiga y el... bueno, compañero de ésta hubieran acabado allí metidos, sin comerlo ni beberlo, en peligro mortal.

Porque jamás se hubiera imaginado la nutrida población de cadáveres reanimados que patrullaban aquellas ruinas enormes en el culo del mundo. Tempest estaba de telarañas, polvo, huesos y podredumbre hasta las mismísimas narices. Esperaba que, una vez la maldición estuviera rota, con el tiempo fuera la gente a venerar la Ermita y, subconsecuentemente, a alguien le diera por hacer limpieza general.

_"¡No es momento de pensar en ésas cosas, hermanita! ¡Agáchate!"_

La sorpresiva voz de la niña khajiit de sus memorias distantes, si bien aturdió a la joven imperial apenas unos instantes, tuvo el acierto de hacerle caso sin cuestionarse demasiado su propia cordura y de tirarse al suelo justo en el preciso momento en que una maza de hierro le pasó casi rozando la cabeza.

Otra cosa no, pero no se podría negar que, además de una suerte pasmosa, tenía un ángel guardián cuidando de ella a cada instante.

Tempest rodó por el empedrado como una croqueta y se puso a arrastrarse entre las botas de sus compañeros e incontables extremidades inferiores apestosas de cadáveres pululantes MUY cabreados.

Fue hincando la punta de su katana akaviri entre los huesecillos de varios tobillos descarnados y los fiambres fueron desequilibrándose y cayendo al suelo como moscas.

Con tanto darle vueltas a la cabeza se le había ido por completo la olla y no había recordado que aún estaban en mitad de una batalla contra fuerzas de ultratumba.

Echó un breve vistazo a su alrededor desde el suelo y quedó maravillada durante un instante al ver la pasión y la entrega irradiando de los ojos de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros.

Valtieri obviamente se lo estaba pasando pipa descabezando un cráneo descarnado tras otro como el que arranca margaritas del campo y, en un momento dado, Tempest le observó pegar un salto _antinatural_ hacia una de las paredes de roca de aquella tumba y... agarrarse a la superficie para escalarla como una araña e ir atacando con su mandoble por ráfagas desde una altura inalcanzable para los resucitados.

Toni bloqueaba ataques con su cuchillo en la diestra mientras que con la otra mano agotaba todas sus reservas de poder mágico en sendos chorros de fuego. Probablemente al final de la jornada la pobre acabaría hecha puré y con un dolor de cabeza de aquí te espero.

Gogron, como siempre, iba cargando como la mala bestia que era contra todo lo que se pusiese por delante. Había entrado en un estado de adrenalina tan brutal que su único objetivo radicaba en cuántos esqueletos iba haciendo trizas a la carrera, sin importarle la cantidad de tajos, magulladuras y heridas que llevaba ya en su haber.

Mazoga y su compañero, el Príncipe Gris, iban perfectamente sincronizados, danzando al compás de un tango mortal en el que iban arrasando por doquiera que pasasen. Y, cuanto más sangraban, más rápidas y letales parecían volverse las estocadas de ambos. El dolor no hacía sino acrecentar sus ansias de victoria.

Y el jefe... el jefe quizás fue el que más le preocupó al observarle sonreír como un maníaco mientras se ensañaba a conciencia y él solo con uno de los dos cabecillas no-muertos Cuchillas. Tenía dibujada en su cara la más perfecta definición gráfica de perverso deleite y Tempest se temió por un momento que la emoción del combate le hubiera vuelto majara.

Sacándose la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ de la funda que colgaba de su cinturón, Tempest gateó hasta el otro Cuchilla no-muerto y, silenciosa como la niebla en mitad de los gritos y del entrechocar de aceros, se puso en cuclillas y se impulsó con las piernas hacia arriba para, en mitad del salto, hundirle al resucitado la daga encantada en la nuca.

La criatura se desequilibró momentáneamente, aturdida por el poderoso encantamiento que reptaba en aquellos instantes por su cuerpo muerto como hormigas carnívoras, y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

\- ¡Apártate, Tempy! - oyó que le gritaba de lejos la voz de Antonietta Marie para, tras reaccionar apenas a tiempo, esquivar otra llamarada que casi le quemó el brazo y que fue derecha a por el debilitado cadáver, el cual cayó derrotado al suelo un minuto después.

Por otra parte, una vez Lachance logró deshacerse por su cuenta del último cabecilla fiambre, el resto de los no-muertos que aún quedaban en pie se desintegraron al instante en pilas de polvo gris, dejando a los siete guerreros jadeantes, confusos, heridos y victoriosos.

Sumamente emocionados por estar todos vivos y haber sido capaces de subyugar a tan nutrida tropa de cadáveres malditos, los siete comenzaron a vitorear como posesos; aunque se dejasen las gargantas irritadas de tanto vociferar. No importaba. Estaban vivos para gritar de alegría y eso era lo que les unía en aquellos instantes.

Pronto Tempest se encontró izada del suelo por Mazoga, quien chillaba y daba saltitos con su pequeña amiga en brazos igual que una colegiala. Toni se les unió segundos después y las tres mujeres acabaron hechas una piña de abrazos y agudos chillidos de alegría.

Gogron se quedó tumbado en el suelo, mareado por el bajón repentino de adrenalina, mientras que el resto de los hombres seguían vociferando alborozados (cada uno por su lado, lógicamente. Para ellos no era muy viril eso de abrazarse con otros hombres pese al júbilo general; las mujeres que hicieran lo que les diera la gana).

Y así anduvieron unos minutos hasta que lograron calmarse y asimilar lo que acababa de suceder para proceder de inmediato a curarse las heridas de batalla, unos a base de magia de Restauración, otros a golpe de pociones.

Lucien Lachance, completamente despeinado y cubierto a partes iguales de sangre y suciedad, iba cavilando unas cosas y otras mientras se vaciaba en el gaznate una botella de una de aquellas pociones tan milagrosas como repugnantes al paladar. Pensaba en que, con los últimos guardianes Cuchillas fuera de circulación, ya podrían tener un poco la fiesta en paz, ¿no? El espíritu aquel había dicho que, si liberaban a sus camaradas, entre los cuatro podrían levantar la maldición de aquel lugar.

Atraído entonces por una extraña sensación que se le metió por la parte posterior del cerebro, el Hombre Oscuro se dejó llevar a paso seguro y con el ánimo ausente por los corredores de Sancre Tor, sin importarle demasiado el ir por ahí él solo sin haber dado ninguna clase de explicaciones a nadie, hasta una puerta enorme de lo que se le antojó que debía ser el último nivel de subsuelo en aquella tumba inmensa.

Abriendo la susodicha puerta no sin esfuerzo, Lucien Lachance se encontró bañado por una resplandeciente y fría luz etérea, y quedó mudo por un instante al contemplar la magnífica cámara de piedra que tenía delante de las narices; grabadas sus paredes por antiguos escritos, cinceladas sus columnas por algún artista del período del reinado de Reman Cyrodiil, posiblemente.

Aquel pequeño santuario era en sí un hermoso vestigio de glorias de épocas pasadas.

Y en el extremo opuesto de donde se hallaba el imperial, había una cavidad tallada en la roca que daba a un angosto pasillo, el cual parecía ser el foco de tan sobrecogedor resplandor. Porque al final del susodicho corredor sobre una altar reposaba, incorrupta y brillante, la famosa armadura del primer Emperador Septim.

Queriéndose acercar para tocarla, a Lucien le comenzó a invadir un súbito frío por todo el cuerpo que le impidió seguir avanzando. Porque el hacerlo, y eso lo intuía con visionaria claridad, le llevaría derecho a los brazos de Sithis.

Por lo tanto... aquella era la magia negra del que fuera el Mago de Batalla de Tiber Septim, Zurin Arctus, siglos atrás: vengarse de su antiguo Señor escupiendo por toda la Eternidad en su memoria y en las vidas de sus leales vasallos convirtiéndoles en artefactos mortales. Aquel que se acercase a la armadura sagrada moriría drenado de energías vitales, exprimido cual naranja.

\- ¡Vamos! - comenzó a gritar al aire impacientemente - ¡Retirad de una vez ése encantamiento para que podamos llevarnos la armadura!

El sonido del eco de su propia voz fue lo único que le respondió durante unos segundos hasta que las energías místicas de los cuatro guardianes Cuchillas muertos se manifestaron delante de él como sombras de los hombres que antaño fueron y se le quedaron mirando con los etéreos ojos impasibles.

\- _"¿Eres tú un Caballero digno de portar la armadura de nuestro Señor, el Emperador Tiber Septim?"_ \- preguntaron las voces de los cuatro espectros al unísono, tan perturbadoras como si recitaran un cántico sagrado.

Lachance echó la cabeza hacia atrás un momento, reflexivo.

Y por vez primera en su vida decidió, contra su propio beneficio, ser brutalmente honesto.

\- No. – respondió – Mi camino no está con Los Nueve, sino con Sithis.

Las ánimas continuaron observándole con sus vacíos ojos etéreos.

\- _"No eres digno. No mereces portar la armadura de nuestro Señor."_ \- afirmaron - _"No retiraremos la maldición para ti."_

Lucien no supo si sentirse indignado o echarse a reír. Quedaba demostrado sobradamente que el ser honesto y honrado no te llevaba a ninguna parte; era mil veces mejor mentir como un bellaco que ser un libro abierto.

Bueno, todavía quedaba la chica... con que les soltase eso de que era la Heroína de Kvatch, los sacos de ectoplasma éstos se contentarían, retirarían el hechizo y, una vez con la armadura en su poder, ellos podrían salir de allí sin mayor demora.

\- ¿Jefe?

Y hablando de la chica en cuestión...

Lucien se giró apenas un poco para encuadrar la imagen de todo el grupo que, por azares del Destino, se había reunido allí. Y la muchacha se dirigía hacia él.

\- Ahí tienes la armadura. – señaló el hombre imperial con sorna el angosto pasillo hasta el altar con la preciada reliquia – Pero me temo que el paso está vedado a todo aquel que no sea un... Caballero digno.

Tempest observó entonces aquella luz fría del fondo con serias dudas hasta que, sin que nadie le hubiera dicho nada, Mazoga la Orca dio un paso al frente.

\- Un Caballero, ¿eh? - soltó muy ufana – Pues hale, aquí tienen a uno. – expresó alegremente, señalándose a sí misma - ¿Qué hay que hacer?

El Hombre Oscuro enarcó una ceja. ¿Aquella mala bestia... era un Caballero?

\- _"¿Eres tú un Caballero digno de portar la armadura de nuestro Señor, el Emperador Tiber Septim?"_ \- preguntaron de nuevo las cuatro voces de los guardianes, dirigiéndose ésta vez a la musculosa mujer orco.

\- ¡Soy Sir Mazoga! - declaró la orsimer muy orgullosamente plantándose de brazos en jarras - ¡Caballero andante de la Orden del Semental Blanco de Leyawiin! Y si alguien piensa que no soy lo bastante digna, me puede lamer las botas.

Tempest y su superior se llevaron las manos a la cabeza. ¿Pero cómo se podía ser tan sumamente bruta...?

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, los fantasmas sonrieron.

\- _"Eres digna. Mereces portar la armadura de nuestro Señor."_ \- declararon - _"Por ello, retiraremos la maldición para ti."_

Las sombras de lo que antaño fueran hombres desenvainaron sus armas espectrales e, hincándose de rodillas a ambos lados del pasillo luminoso, transmitieron su energía hacia la barrera hasta que la desintegraron.

\- _"Gracias... gracias por permitirnos dormir después de tanto tiempo... Nos sentimos tan cansados..."_ \- fue lo último que los oídos de los siete presentes atinaron a escuchar antes de que las ánimas se esfumaran de su vista, libres tras aquel presidio que les había costado cientos de años a la sombra.

Sin nada más que decir, Mazoga se aventuró hacia el altar, tomó la armadura, regresó con ella silbando una canción y se la entregó a la pequeña imperial con una enorme sonrisa colmilluda.

\- Ha sido divertido, Nirn. – dijo muy contenta – Aunque salga igual de pobre de ésta cripta me lo he pasado en grande. Deberíamos repetirlo algún día. - dicho lo cual se echó a reír y fue derecha a la salida, ansiosa como todos por respirar algo de aire fresco - ¿Os venís? - inquirió dirigiéndose al resto, como quien no quiere la cosa.

El brazo del callado y pálido Príncipe Gris fue entonces a reposar casualmente sobre el hombro de la orca y ésta le dio un codazo amistoso por toda respuesta.

El grupo continuó junto hasta encontrarse bajo el manto de las estrellas, admirados de encontrar extremadamente bella una noche tan fría.

\- ¿Sabes Tempy? - oyó la chiquilla imperial que le decía la rubia bretona al oído en voz baja mientras sentía el vaho de su aliento calentar fugazmente su oreja derecha – Tu amiga... me cae muy bien.

Y Tempest no pudo por menos que sonreír, acariciando distraídamente la pulida superficie manchada en sangre de la vieja y pesada armadura de Talos.

Porque lo cierto es que estaba rodeada de muy buenas compañías.

Ya fueran voces de ángeles guardianes, asesinos a sueldo u honorables Caballeros andantes. Todos eran, a su muy especial manera, personas en las que la chica depositaba su más absoluta confianza.

* * *

Oscuridad, oscuridad en la noche callada. Oscuridad en sus ojos cegados por mil sombras de apagados colores. Oscuridad en aquel perverso rincón de su alma con espacio para el abandono... abandono al placer.

Su cuerpo.

Fuera de él, perdida en otra dimensión más allá de todo entendimiento lógico.

La mente. ¿Le seguía perteneciendo?, ¿podría confiar en sí misma cuando se hallaba ausentada de su ser de aquel modo?

_No..._

Sensaciones.

_Yo no soy ésa._

Su mejilla contra la sábana, su cabello disperso al descuido por la cama y por la espalda mientras cada mechón se le pegaba a la carne por el sudor, los dedos escarbando la tela con las uñas.

_Ésa de ahí es otra._

Lo tenía encima, otra vez. Estaba tumbada en la cama bocabajo completamente desnuda con las piernas separadas, y entre ellas ése calor irradiando desde el vientre hasta cada terminación nerviosa repartida por su cuerpo.

La agarró por la muñeca y le aprisionó la mano con la suya, el doble de grande y el triple de fuerte, mientras seguía embistiendo desde atrás.

A veces hacía daño, nunca tenía en cuenta el tamaño, el peso o el aguante de ella en ninguno de los aspectos; sencillamente se limitaba a embestir, a morder, a agarrar y a tocar en el momento en que se fundían juntos. No era cuidadoso, no era suave, pesaba mucho y tenía para rato.

A veces ella acababa con cardenales si le clavaba los dedos con demasiado ahínco, con marcas rojas si la mordía muy fuerte y con dolor ahí abajo cuando se "entusiasmaba" más de la cuenta.

Sus encuentros sexuales solían seguir la dinámica de ir _in_ _crescendo_ según se desarrollaba la acción para finalmente acabar sin aliento, medio ciega, afónica, con los labios hinchados, el cuerpo rendido y sudada de arriba abajo.

Y la gracia es que podía haber un _bis_ de idénticas características en una misma noche.

Aquella noche en particular estaba especialmente enérgico. Y no contento con tenerla en aquella postura donde todo el peso y la fuerza del empuje incidían directamente en su espalda y caderas, la agarró por las piernas, le subió la parte baja del cuerpo dejando el resto de cintura para arriba aún tendido sobre el colchón mientras él se posicionaba de rodillas tras ella y aumentó la fuerza y el ritmo hasta el punto de que incluso a él le dolieron los embates, uno detrás de otro hasta llegar al clímax y derrumbarse sobre la chica bajo él, sorprendida por la incómoda postura y satisfecha de su buen hacer.

Pasaron los minutos tumbados bocabajo así a lo largo, él sobre ella resoplando como un caballo, ella debajo de él sin hacer nada, esperando a que se quitara de encima para poder respirar a gusto.

Cuando rodó a un lado, liberándola, ella se dio la vuelta y aspiró una buena bocanada de aire que luego soltó con lenta parsimonia. Estaba reventada, no tenía idea de cuántas veces había visto colorines en el aire a lo largo de éste último encuentro, pero de seguro que no había sido ni una vez ni dos.

Su razón trató de encontrar la claridad hurgando entre las cortinas carmesí de sus más locas fantasías hechas carne y hueso con la esperanza de poder correrlas a un lado y disfrutar de su mente al completo otra vez.

¿Cómo había llegado allí tras aquel día entero de jornada por los caminos, para escindir su camino de sus compañeros, unos dirección a Cheydinhal, otros hacia el Templo Soberano de las Nubes...?

Los asesinos habían vuelto a sus quehaceres criminales y Mazoga había decidido por su cuenta unirse a la Causa Imperial junto a su compañero, buscando nuevas batallas que librar.

Martin había quedado asombrado de su hazaña, feliz de verla viva, aliviado de no tener, por el momento, que pedirle ningún otro encargo imposible hasta que no descifrase el siguiente capítulo del Xarxes.

Y el Hombre Oscuro... pegado en todo momento a ella como una sombra, antes y ahora, persiguiéndola por cada rincón, demostrando por diminutos signos en su lenguaje corporal que la impaciencia le corroía por dentro.

Le había hecho esperar, como es lógico, ya que tenía cosas que hacer y, por otra parte, no estaba tan desesperada como para ir corriendo a echarse en sus brazos cuando a él le diera la gana.

Un día entero, de la noche anterior a la siguiente, con un amante irascible tras tuya deseando hincarte el diente a la mínima de cambio. Había incluso pecado de indiscreto en el Templo Soberano de las Nubes, buscando momentos puntuales en los que se quedaban solos para acercarse a ella más de la cuenta y rozar apenas por donde no debía o robarse descaradamente algún mordisco del cuello e inmediaciones. Todo muy sutil, muy erótico y sumamente vergonzoso. Si Tempest no había pasado todo el día más roja que un tomate había sido a causa el frío.

Regresando a la derruida fortaleza de Farragut a las afueras de Cheydinhal para recuperar el artefacto que Sheogorath le había concedido a su pequeña emisaria, el Wabbajack, un báculo de dudosa finalidad que Tempest, no queriendo correr riesgos, le había pedido al Hombre Oscuro que le guardase... una vez allí, ni báculo ni porras. La ropa había echado a volar como palomas al viento.

El tipo se había empeñado en echar un pinchito y hasta que no lo había conseguido, no había parado.

Volviendo a la realidad, notó de pronto su mano áspera posarse sobre su estómago para ascender lentamente por sus costillas, pasearse por sus pechos casi inexistentes al estar tumbada, seguir la curva del cuello y detenerse en el mentón.

Ahora le tomaría la cara y la haría mirarle directamente.

Así lo hizo pues mientras la otra mano regresaba al punto de partida del estómago para tomar un rumbo diferente y acabar en su muslo. Le separó las piernas otra vez y, con una maniobra adquirida a fuerza de práctica, rodó sobre ella para quedar encima, cara a cara, preparado para otra ronda.

\- Estoy hecha mierda y agotada, ¿sabes? - le reprendió ella frunciendo el ceño y haciendo fuerza con los músculos de la mandíbula para que se la soltara.

Él le dio una sonrisa lobuna.

\- ¿De veras? - preguntó con un tono de falsa inocencia.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Puedes darme algún motivo para ello?

Ella fue a abrir la boca cuando se encontró con que había entrado otra vez sin avisar, y el roce la desorientó.

Primer movimiento.

\- ¿Y bien? - inquirió él de nuevo - ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu repentino agotamiento? Habla.

Más movimientos, pequeños, estimulantes.

Fue a decirle que era un cabronazo aprovechado, pero se encontró con que el único sonido que salió de su garganta distaba mucho de ser reprobatorio. Y mucho menos, articulado.

\- Vamos, vamos... – insistió él moviéndose un poco más rápido, apenas un poco - ¿No hay réplica?, ¿no me vas a argumentar o a dar razones de ningún tipo?

Los movimientos ahí abajo la estaban volviendo loca; trató de mover los brazos para apartarle y sólo consiguió que se los inmovilizara.

Cerró los ojos poniendo cara de esfuerzo, intentando resistir aquello.

Empujón. Los ojos se le abrieron de golpe solos y la voz la traicionó.

\- Visto el nivel de locuacidad por tu parte en éstos instantes concluyo que no tienes razones de peso para no continuar, así que te recomiendo que sigas en la misma posición en la que estás y sea yo quien te dé lecciones sobre el agotamiento, ¿no te parece? - concluyó.

Ella odiaba cuando hacía preguntas retóricas, le daba superioridad sobre ella haciéndole parecer más listo. Y desde luego debía de serlo para conseguir con ésa facilidad tan pasmosa volver a abrirla de piernas.

Y Tempest se preguntó en el mismo momento en que el orgasmo volvió a inundarla si habría un mañana y, en caso de haberlo, si de aquí a unos años seguiría haciendo esto con el mismo tío de la misma manera, cayendo en las mismas trampas y desconectándose de la realidad como ahora.

* * *

Las últimas dos semanas desde el éxito en la recuperación de la armadura de Talos habían transcurrido entre malas noticias y pronósticos alarmistas.

La red de espionaje secreta de los Agentes Cuchillas que Jauffre tenía distribuida por toda la provincia había comenzado a quebrarse de un modo casi escandaloso... o lo que era lo mismo: los Agentes encubiertos habían comenzado a desaparecer para no volverse a saber más de ellos o, por el contrario, se les acababa encontrando muertos.

El viejo Gran Maestro había estado barajando seriamente la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera comprometido su posición y había mandado a Tempest a investigar.

Y, como siempre, el Oyente había querido meterse en el ajo. El tema de espiar le encantaba, y máxime si podía enterarse de jugosos secretos que pudieran poner en evidencia al Imperio.

Porque otra cosa no, pero Lucien Lachance era un tío bastante cotilla que no sólo disfrutaba enterándose de chismes secretos y otras yerbas de carácter comprometedor, sino que se lo pasaba en grande difundiendo rumores falsos para confundir la voz popular. Para él, conocimiento era poder; y el conocimiento de lo que era o no verdadero daba como resultado aún más poder actuando en su beneficio.

En más de una ocasión, cuando a Tempest se le había ocurrido preguntarle acerca de información que pudiera serles de utilidad, el hombre siempre respondía enigmáticamente:

\- Querida niña, yo no _extiendo_ rumores. Los _inicio_.

Así que eso de sacarle información a Lucien Lachance era como pedirle peras al olmo.

Sin embargo, tampoco es que necesitara sacársela: si había algo que el tipo supiera que podía ser de utilidad, sencillamente actuaba en consecuencia. Las palabras no eran necesarias.

Y, de lo que Lachance sabía o intuía acerca de éstas muertes, es que los únicos beneficiados de tan singular carnicería no podían ser otros que los sectarios del Amanecer Mítico.

De la información que la traidora Jearl le diera tiempo atrás acerca del paradero de muchos de sus colaboradores en la Ciudad Imperial, Lucien había despachado a algunos personalmente y a otros les había puesto bajo la estricta vigilancia de muchos ojos invisibles que la Hermandad usaba para sus propios fines.

No tardó mucho en "sugerir" a la muchacha, una vez abandonaron Cheydinhal después de otro de sus muchos escarceos juntos, que fueran derechos a la Ciudad Imperial con objeto de obtener información comprobada.

La atónita chiquilla no había querido abrir la boca al respecto y se encontró con su jefe trapicheando aquí y allá con los mendigos, contrastando informaciones entre lo que éstos le contaban y los informes que había ido recibiendo de sus espías.

Todo aquello les llevó a la casa de un tal Ulem Athram, uno de los supuestos agentes encubiertos como ciudadanos normales del Amanecer Mítico que residía en el Distrito de la Plaza de Talos a quien, tras forzar la cerradura de su casa y noquearle, Lachance anduvo básicamente vapuleando después de atarle pertinentemente con una cuerda a una de las vigas del sótano de la casa. Por la esposa del susodicho no había que preocuparse pues estaba de viaje.

\- Habla si quieres volver a ver a tu mujer entera y de una pieza. – le había amenazado el sicario con una de aquellas miradas de demente que le pondrían los pelos de punta hasta al más pintado.

\- ¡No!, ¡ella no tiene nada que ver con todo esto! - imploraba el dunmer tras perder uno o dos molares a causa de los puñetazos - ¡Ella no pertenece a la Orden! ¡No le hagáis daño, por favor...!

\- Colabora con nosotros y cada cabello que cubre su encantadora cabeza permanecerá intacto... aunque, desgraciadamente, no pueda decir de ti lo mismo.

Athram había comenzado a sudar frío y, pese a su lealtad hacia Mankar Camoran y todo lo que su culto representaba, quería más a su mujer.

\- S-Se ha hablado de Bravil. – había confesado finalmente – Lo de empezar a quitar de en medio a los Cuchillas, además de asegurarnos mayor libertad de movimientos, es una simple maniobra de distracción. Queremos abrir un Portón en frente de todas y cada una de las ciudades de la provincia y, tras el fracaso de Bruma, las primeras en mencionarse fueron Bravil y Cheydinhal... También hemos extendido nuestra garra más allá de las fronteras de Cyrodiil para mantener al ejército ocupado con varias ciudades de Morrowind sitiadas, aunque ignoro cuáles... ¡es todo lo que sé, por favor...!

Tras aquello, Ulem Athram había tenido una muerte bastante limpia, muy rápida hasta para la dinámica habitual de Lachance, y Tempest se alegró en sumo grado de haberse excusado en el momento exacto para decir que tenía sed y subir al primer piso a buscar algo con lo que regar su seca garganta. Si podía evitarlo, no quería ver truculencias.

Después, entre unas cosas y otras, habían acabado viajando a Bravil por dos motivos: el primero era, al parecer, la ronda semanal del jefe para visitar la estatua de la Madre Noche.

El segundo, además de vigilar la ciudad estrechamente en caso de detectar algún tipo de actividad fuera de lo común, era obtener alguna clase de contacto a través del Gremio de Ladrones que les diera más nombres de agentes encubiertos del Amanecer Mítico.

Porque otra cosa no, pero el Gremio de Ladrones, al infiltrarse tan a menudo en casas ajenas, poseían la mayoría de las veces información personal de primerísima calidad acerca de muchos ciudadanos que, por un módico precio, no tenían inconveniente en compartir.

Y así fue como el Oyente de la Mano Negra y la Heroína de Kvatch acabaron metiéndose de cabeza dentro del principal centro de negocios del Gremio de Ladrones en Bravil: el bareto más cochambroso y con peor fama de toda aquella triste ciudad gris, la llamada "Posada del Pretendiente Solitario" donde ni a Tempest se le ocurriría alojarse para ahorrarse unas monedas. Aquello era Bravil, hogar de la mugre, la clandestinidad y las Casas de Skooma. Aquel lugar sólo era útil en asuntos relacionados con el Gremio de Ladrones y para de contar.

Tempest miró hacia ambos lados, nerviosa, y siguió a Lachance, diligente como un patito nadando detrás de mamá pato, y esperó el siguiente movimiento de su jefe. Fue una suerte que no se encontraran a S'krivva allí. Una cosa es que el jefe supiera que ella estaba en el Gremio de Ladrones, otra bien distinta es que a ella el Gremio la relacionase con la Hermandad Oscura... porque estaba segurísima de que sabrían de sobra quién era Lucien Lachance y a qué tratos se dedicaba. No por nada el Gremio de Ladrones proveía de mobiliario, suministros y armas al de Asesinos; es lo que tiene guardar un secreto tan gordo: ambas partes saldrían perdiendo si una abría demasiado la boca, pero podrían beneficiarse mutuamente si negociaban entre ellas.

Pero Lachance no buscaba a S'krivva.

El Hombre Oscuro se aproximó a la barra, un cuadrilátero abierto por uno de los lados con más de un dependiente, y giró a la derecha, para total desconcierto de la joven, plantándose frente al lugar de trabajo que solía usar Luciana Galena de cara a los tratos públicos. Aunque daba exactamente lo mismo en realidad, la Galena te compraría cualquier cosa a cualquier hora en cualquier sitio; era una tipa con un gusto desmesurado por el oro y con un morro que se lo pisaba a la hora de pactar los precios. Tempest prefería a Ongar, al menos el tío era más razonable y no se pasaba de listo.

La bretona se hallaba en aquel momento agachada tras la barra recogiendo algo y, cuando se enderezó para ver quién sería su próxima estafa, se quedó un momento quieta, observando sorprendida al hombre imperial que tenía delante hasta que una amplia sonrisa vino a iluminarle el rostro.

\- ¿Qué hace un chico como tú en un sitio como éste? - inquirió alzando las perfectamente depiladas cejas morenas en un tono tan meloso que Tempest casi se cayó de espaldas de la impresión. Joder con el jefe, ni dos minutos en aquel antro y ya había ligado, y con la Galena nada menos - ¿Va de negocios o placer?

 _Akatosh, la tía es rápida._ – pensó la muchacha mirando de refilón a Lachance. No sabía cómo le contestaría, el jefe era un tipo imprevisible.

\- Oh, bueno, un poco de esto y de lo otro. – replicó el hombre imperial, sonriendo también y siguiéndole el juego – Tal vez venga buscando un poco de acción para variar.

 _¡¿Perdona?!_ \- Tempest no daba crédito a lo que oía. O sea... ¿que no estaban allí por negocios?, ¿sino para echar un pinchito? Con ella que no contara, eso de los tríos no le hacía ninguna gracia y menos aún con la usurera aquella.

Bien, perfecto, una increíblemente buena excusa para mandarle a tomar por c...

\- Depende de lo que entiendas por acción, encanto. – replicó la Galena acercando su rostro al de Lachance mientras apoyaba un codo en el mostrador y la barbilla sobre los nudillos de la mano.

\- Yo entiendo por acción muchas cosas. – dijo él con aquel tono de voz suyo, intrigante, con una nota seductora que a la joven imperial le revolvió el estómago, mientras apoyaba también ambos codos sobre el mostrador y miraba fijamente a los ojos a la bretona.

Pasó un instante y, cuando Tempest ya estaba por la labor de salir derecha por donde había entrado, Lachance y la Galena rompieron a reír al unísono.

\- ¡Demonios, Lucien! - exclamó la mujer dándole un cariñoso golpe en el hombro para, acto seguido, rodear la barra e ir directa hacia él - ¡Hacía siglos que no te dejabas ver por éstos lares, sinvergüenza! ¡Ven aquí!

Y le estrechó en un apretado abrazo al que, contra todo pronóstico, el Oyente correspondió calurosamente.

Tempest estaba cortada, ¿estos dos ya se conocían? Bueno, claro... negocios y eso... joder debió haber pensado en que si no estaba S'krivva, Luciana Galena estaría de fijo. Ya podría tener cuarenta de fiebre, que la bretona estaría en su puesto de siempre intentando timar hasta al vagabundo de la esquina. Lo raro es que no viviera en una mansioncita en Chorrol, podrida de dinero como debía estar.

Bueno... tampoco había tenido mucho trato con la tipa ésa... si la relacionaba con la Hermandad ya estaría ahí el jefe para untarla bien de dinero para que no se fuera de la lengua a ningún _doyen_. Si se conocían, podrían llegar a un entendimiento, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo los dos caraduras, el cortacuellos y la choriza, seguían hablando tan telendos sin reparar siquiera en la presencia de la joven mientras iban del brazo a una de las mesas en la esquina más oscura de aquel antro, donde Tempest sabía de buena tinta que se sentaban sólo aquellos con negocios turbios entre manos. Sus contratos con S'krivva siempre habían estado en la periferia de aquel punto en particular.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la chica se dirigió a la barra, captando inmediatamente la atención del orco Bogrum gro-Galash, otro caradura de medio pelo que afirmaba que el aspecto deteriorado de su posada era por culpa del permanente aspecto erosionado de Bravil, y le pidió un bocadillo de huevos revueltos con jamón. Aquella extraña situación la había puesto nerviosa. Y nervios para Tempest casi siempre se acababan traduciendo en hambre.

Además, le convenía darse un gusto, hombre.

Entretanto, la pareja canalla habían pedido ya un par de vasos del mejor vino que aquel tugurio podía ofrecer para "festejar" tan singular encuentro.

Lucien y Luciana, sonaba a cachondeo.

\- Y dime, hombre de Sithis... – le dijo su interlocutora, cómplice - ¿Cómo te ha estado tratando la vida en general?, ¿muchos contratos?

\- Mucho oro y mucha sangre, querida. – asintió Lachance con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja enseñando su muy remarcablemente blanca dentadura mientras apoyaba perezosamente la barbilla en la palma de la mano – Incluso con la Crisis la gente sigue deseando la muerte al prójimo. Y nosotros siempre estamos más que dispuestos a concederles ése pequeño pero peligroso capricho a cambio de una módica suma, naturalmente.

Ella sonrió. Lucien Lachance no había cambiado, aquel hombre no cambiaba nunca. Su picaresca, su retorcido sentido del humor, su descarado encanto... incluso con la edad seguía teniendo buena planta y ésa cara bonita de carismático sinvergüenza. Siempre que lo veía recordaba por qué habían estado cerca de siete años juntos cuando sólo eran dos jovenzuelos risueños llenos de sueños y con la mano demasiado larga... sobre todo cuando se trataba del bolsillo ajeno.

\- Los tiempos cambian, Lucien. – dijo ella – Pero la gente sigue siendo la misma vayas donde vayas. Todos desean la muerte y los bienes ajenos, ahí es donde entramos nosotros. – sentenció – Ah, y por si te interesa, el Gremio va viento en popa desde que dejáramos en ridículo al idiota de Hieronymus Lex, a los magos pedantes de la Universidad Arcana y a la intachable Guardia de Palacio, los Custodios.

\- He oído los rumores. – concedió él – Parece ser que ha desaparecido un Pergamino Antiguo de la biblioteca del Palacio, delante de las mismísimas narices del Canciller. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme poniéndonos en antecedentes con el Gremio.

\- Exactamente. – asintió la mujer complacida – Te has perdido algunas de las mayores locuras de Armand Christophe y de cuando se destapó la identidad del topo. ¿Adivinas quién era?

\- Sorpréndeme.

\- Myvryna Arano.

\- ¿Aquella bruja dunmer? - Lucien parecía sorprendido de veras ante tal revelación - ¿La de las extorsiones?

\- La misma. – afirmó ella orgullosamente – Estaba prometida, ¿sabes? Con Uzul gro-Grulam. – y en esto que se echó a reír - ¡Oh, el pobre orco está inconsolable!, ¡dice que la esperará lo que haga falta! Más bien se acabará muriendo de asco ya que la condena de Arano no es precisamente corta, ¡robar nada menos que el busto de la condesa Indarys!

\- Ah, la condesa... – Lucien sonrió de pronto – Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ésa noche y de la generosa cantidad de oro que el conde Indarys nos pagó para que su grácil y escandalosa señora le dejase volar de flor en flor en paz.

Luciana sonrió y arqueó una ceja mirando por encima del hombro del hombre imperial.

\- Y hablando de flores... - observó - ¿Aquella ricura de pelo verde venía contigo? - inquirió señalando con la cabeza a Tempest a lo lejos, quien estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra y devoraba su bocadillo echándoles de vez en cuando una discreta ojeada – Se la ve nerviosa, quizás deberías decirle que se acercara.

Lucien hizo un gesto despreocupado y se rió.

\- Creo que ya os conocéis. – puntualizó mientras daba un sorbo largo a su vaso de vino - ¿Me equivoco?

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí. – confirmó la Galena – No suele venir mucho por Bravil. Se entendía en temas de encargos especiales con S'krivva, pero ya hace algún tiempo que no opera en activo, según me han contado.

El Oyente a esto no dijo nada y miró el contenido de su vaso, pensativo.

\- Es muy cuca. – observó ella intencionalmente - ¿Qué haces tú con un pichón tan tierno como ése?, ¿echarle miguitas de pan?

\- No, las miguitas de pan la mantendrían con el pico cerrado. – apuntó él maliciosamente – Y a mí me gusta que los pajarillos píen.

La Galena le miró un momento de hito en hito hasta que rompió a reír escandalosamente.

\- Oh, dulce Nocturnal... - rió - ¿Todavía jugamos con muñecas, Lucien? - preguntó, divertida – Veo que sigues siendo un chico muy, muy travieso.

\- Se hace lo que se puede. – replicó él, divertido a su vez – Hago constar que fue ella quien empezó.

\- Sí, claro... – Luciana meneó la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa – Estoy segura de que la pillarías con la guardia baja y dijiste _"ésta es la mía"_ y te le lanzaste encima como el lobo feroz que tú y yo sabemos que eres.

\- Ésa cría no es Caperucita. – replicó él – Es mucho más de lo que aparenta a simple vista.

\- Oh, sí, ya lo creo. – se burló ella – Mucho, mucho más...

\- Hablo en serio. – dijo él frunciendo el ceño – Y no sólo eso. Que no te engañe ésa cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Es un ser desobediente, quejica, absurdo y con la lengua demasiado larga. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza si se lo propone.

\- Vaya, querido Lucien, has ido a dar nada menos que con la horma de tu zapato. – observó ella sin dejar de reírse – Si sabiendo que es así sigues con ella eso quiere decir que en el fondo te gusta que te repliquen, que te lleven la contraria, que te desobedezcan... una inacabable fuente de diversiones lista para generarte tus buenas dosis de jaquecas. Admite que te lo estás pasando pipa, bribón.

Lucien lo pensó entonces un instante y, llegando a la conclusión de que la que fuera pareja suya tantos años atrás le conocía evidentemente mejor de lo que él incluso se conocía a sí mismo, no tuvo otro remedio que asentir mientras se echaba a reír.

Lo de Luciana había sido el clásico enamoramiento de juventud, allá cuando él contaba diecisiete años y ella dieciséis.

Se habían conocido en una de las pruebas de iniciación del Gremio de Ladrones: Lucien acompañando al _doyen_ de turno para aprender un poco el "oficio", y Luciana como candidata para entrar dentro del negocio.

A la por aquel entonces muchacha le habían propuesto infiltrarse en uno de los almacenes ubicados en Waterfront de la Compañía del Imperio Oriental y robarles todo lo que pillase a mano de valor y que, lógicamente, pudiera transportar.

El desafío residía en abrir la puerta del susodicho almacén y salir de allí al menos cincuenta _septims_ más rica sin que nadie la detectase.

Y Lucien, quien inmediatamente le había echado el ojo a la novata, la siguió y, al ver la poca experiencia de la chica con las ganzúas, le propuso lo siguiente: la llave que abría la puerta del almacén a cambio de una cita. Y Luciana aceptó.

Lo demás había sido un poco en plan "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato". La Galena era de ésas a las que les gustaba ir muy arregladitas y con ropa bastante ajustada, pero sólo para provocar ya que no era de las que se dejan "convencer" fácilmente.

A Lucien le costó varios intentos hasta que logró llevársela al huerto. Y más tarde se daría cuenta, incrédulo, de que la chica le gustaba de veras.

Anduvieron varios años juntos en plan serio (y "serio" en el vocablo de Lachance equivalía a _"yo no me acuesto por ahí con nadie y tú tampoco"_ ), incluso con él metido en la Hermandad Oscura.

Eran dos delincuentes ambiciosos, se habían conocido muy jóvenes y ambos tenían un carácter bastante fuerte.

Aquello no podía durar eternamente.

A lo largo de su muy extensa relación se habían separado por cortos intervalos de tiempo en los que corrían a buscarse amantes provisionales que les hicieran de sustitutos a los objetos de sus mutuas discordias, para luego volver a juntarse varias veces hasta que, percatándose de que a aquel paso terminarían tomándose mutuamente asco, decidieron dejar el asunto en "amigos con derecho a roce".

Casi había sido mejor ya que, a los pocos meses de terminar su relación, a él le ascendieron a Silenciador y su Portavoz, la dunmer Nadene Veleth, había comenzado a acosarle. Y la elfa oscura no era de las que admitiesen un "no" por respuesta.

Así pues, Lucien Lachance había pasado de un inestable noviazgo a ráfagas con una ladrona a tirarse básicamente a todo bicho viviente con faldas que se le pusiera a tiro. Tenía sus rachas de promiscuidad y sus temporadas en las que le apetecía un solo blanco en el que fijar su atención. Como ahora con la chica.

Para acabar célibe y más solo que la una ya tendría la ingrata vejez por delante... si es que con su línea de trabajo llegaba a viejo, claro.

Pero al margen de todo eso, todavía seguía manteniendo el contacto con la Galena de tanto en tanto y, para qué negarlo, casi siempre que se encontraban acababan de un modo u otro en casa de ella echando el polvo de rigor.

Pero no ésta vez.

Pese al mucho afecto que el Oyente le profesaba a aquella mujer tan canalla y caradura como él mismo, hoy había venido con otros propósitos en mente más relacionados con la colaboración entre gremios y el espionaje que otra cosa.

Además, de fijo que como se le ocurriera meterse en casa de Luciana y dejar a la muchacha por ahí para que se buscase una posada donde dormir aquella noche, se le acababa el chollo con ella _ipso facto_.

Y todavía tenía intención de seguir acostándose con la moza una laaarga temporada. Siempre podría volver a los brazos de Luciana cuando se cansase de la chica... o la chica se cansase de él. Para mandarse al cuerno o quedar como... ejem... "amigos", había tiempo de sobras. Todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- Luciana... – le dijo entonces el Oyente a la mujer muy seriamente – Pese al inmenso placer que me reportaría continuar intercambiando pareceres y otras tantas noticias que, a buen seguro, te harían brincar de entusiasmo sobre tu silla, me temo que tenemos ahora mismo una situación que demanda... cierta urgencia.

La bretona no varió su muy ufana expresión.

\- Pide por ésa boca, Lucien.

El Oyente tomó aire.

\- Necesito que me busques a los habituales en entradas ilegales a particulares y que éstos te informen si han percibido algún tipo de actividad cultista relacionada con esto. – dicho lo cual, desenvolvió cuidadosamente una copia del primer volumen de los _Comentarios_ de Mankar Camoran - ¿Recuerdas el suceso de la muerte del Emperador hace un par de años? Ésta gente son los responsables directos. Tienen intención de pegar un Golpe de Estado y hacerse con el poder antes de que el Consejo de Ancianos corone un nuevo Emperador.

La Galena enarcó una ceja, repentinamente extrañada.

\- Esto no parece de tu estilo, Lucien... - comenzó tentativamente, pasando uno de sus dedos por la morada cubierta del libro al tiempo que lo abría y le daba un breve vistazo al contenido, identificando inmediatamente la naturaleza de lo que sus ojos estaban leyendo - ¿Por qué ése interés en detener a una cuadrilla de fanáticos chalados? Los adoradores de los Daedra suelen ser grupos aislados y muy reservados y casi nunca suponen una seria amenaza. - razonó.

\- Los Portones que se han ido abriendo por los caminos.

Un súbito chispazo de miedo cruzó brevemente por las negras pupilas de la Galena.

\- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

\- Ésta gente son quienes los abren.

Luciana Galena entonces perdió todo rastro de buen humor en su tan bien cuidado rostro y pronto se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada.

\- ¿Estás... seguro de lo que dices?

\- Completamente, querida.

La bretona lo sopesó un momento.

\- Los Portones son malos para el negocio. – concluyó, tratando de serenar rápidamente su ánimo para continuar en la línea de pensamiento que más le gustaba: el dinero – Y aquello que es malo para el negocio es malo para todos nosotros. - agarró el libro y se lo puso sobre las rodillas – Dame tres días y, una vez logre localizar a ésta gente, te mandaré un aviso de la manera habitual. Ten preparados alrededor de seiscientos _septims_ por cabeza, ésta gente no es barata.

Lachance asintió una vez, pensativo.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? - preguntó - ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tus... molestias?

\- Que encuentres a ésos bastardos y los pases a cuchillo. - declaró la Galena, decidida y repentinamente embravecida - Da la casualidad que, yendo en carro dirección a Leyawiin hace un par de meses para cerrar un trato, el transportista y yo nos topamos con una de ésas puertas infernales... de la cual comenzaron a salir demonios en cuadrilla. Creo que nunca he corrido tanto en mi vida sola en medio de la nieve ni he suplicado con tanta vehemencia que me abrieran las puertas de una ciudad. - concluyó sombríamente.

Lucien la tomó un momento por el mentón con su mano enguantada y la observó detenidamente. Luciana también fijó su mirada en los ojos de su antigua pareja.

Ambos se entendían, no precisaban palabras para hacerse saber el uno al otro que coincidían plenamente en el pensamiento de que aquellos Portones eran un mal mayor que debía ser erradicado. Debían colaborar entre ellos.

Ninguno de los dos recibiría nada a cambio de ayudar a detener esto, eso lo sabían bien aquel par de avariciosos, sin embargo...

\- Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras, Lucien. – le dijo ella, muy segura de estar haciendo, por vez primera en su vida, lo verdaderamente correcto – Me da igual con quién colabores en esto, que a buen seguro no es la Hermandad, ni las licencias que te tomes por el camino. Sabiendo que es por una fuerza de causa mayor, te concertaré una entrevista con el mismísimo Zorro Gris en persona si hace falta.

Lachance sólo sonrió. Porque no era en absoluto necesario decir nada más.

Podía tener buenos contactos repartidos de cabo a rabo por toda Cyrodiil, pero... personas a las que pudiera confiar, literalmente, su propia vida, conformaban ciertamente una lista muy reducida en su haber.

Y Luciana siempre había estado y aún estaba a la cabeza de ésa lista.

Y ajena a la conversación, totalmente metida en su propio mundo particular de responsabilidades y preocupaciones varias, sentada en la barra del bar con el mentón apoyado sobre una mano, el verde cabello lacio y gesto de aburrimiento, estaba otra de las pocas personas en las que podría decir que confiaba plenamente.

Pero ésa era otra de las muchas cosas que jamás le diría a la chica a la cara.

No fuera a ser que eso la tornara en una criatura sentimental.

Y, si había algo que Lucien Lachance despreciara fervientemente, eso eran los sentimentalismos.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que la tarde había caído sobre Cyrodiil y, paulatinamente, la provincia se había ido cubriendo con un denso manto ennegrecido sin estrellas.

Hacía horas que sus pasos le condujeran junto a la muchacha fuera de aquel tugurio para internarse rápidamente entre las cálidas paredes del mejor albergue que la miseria de Bravil podía ofrecer.

Hacía cosa de un par de vueltas completas de reloj que ambos habían vuelto a fundirse en uno con las sombras, resguardados el uno en el calor corpóreo del otro, henchidos de sensaciones consecuencia del silencioso acuerdo que les mantenía en la cuerda floja entre la mutua atracción que compartían y la aún más mutua discordancia que respiraban a dúo.

Hacía cosa de veinte minutos que ella había decidido, por cuenta propia, regresar a Bruma para hacer entrega al futuro Emperador del báculo daédrico aquel (el cual, por cierto, seguía obrando en su poder pese a haber tenido tiempo de sobra para haberlo entregado antes), aduciendo tener una montura lo bastante segura y rápida que la guiase a través de las nieves eternas del camino. No había querido retenerla.

Y, apenas unos segundos antes del momento presente, el encapuchado de negro se había puesto a recordar el tenue aroma femenino mezclado con sudor y sexo flotando en el dormitorio de la posada que, cuanto más repetía con la moza, más embriagador se le antojaba.

La Voz del Espectro se le abría paso en aquel instante a través de la corteza cerebral, cavando hondo entre sus pensamientos más locos, cortando de raíz toda memoria que pudiera estar reviviendo acerca de sus malsanos vicios y fantasías.

Porque cuando la Madre Noche habla, su deber, como buen Oyente, era el de escuchar.

 _"Te saludo, mi Oyente... acércate y compartiré contigo la información de que dispongo. Alguien ha vuelto a rezar a la Madre Noche."_ \- explicaba la oscura entidad con voz sibilante - _"La Hermandad Oscura debe buscar a una bretona llamada Evangeline. Necesita nuestros servicios y nosotros estamos a su entera disposición."_

Lucien Lachance escuchaba pacientemente el mandato de la Matrona Impía tratando de mostrarse lo más neutro posible. La sensación de invasión en su cabeza, lejos de parecerle un acto de íntima comunión con la Doncella Espectral, le evocaba las muchas voces que oía, si no a diario, sí con la bastante frecuencia como para que comenzara a temer estar perdiendo la cabeza.

 _"Uno de tus Portavoces debe buscar a esta mujer en la ciudad de Rosa Negra, en la tierra natal de los argonianos, Ciénaga Negra."_ \- prosiguió el ánima - _"Transmítele ésta información para que la voluntad del Pavoroso Padre se cumpla inexorablemente."_

Tan inexorable como el mismo Vacío. Tan verdadera como los susurros en la oscuridad de la noche perforando como un taladro la psique del Oyente.

Tan cierto como que Lucien Lachance estaba comenzando a perder el control.

Su mano, embutida en ligero cuero negro, sostenía un pequeño farol que le mantenía iluminado en aquellos arrabales plagados de criminales y drogadictos; pero su mente hallábase nublada. Y la Madre Noche lo percibió.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio y Lucien se preguntó vagamente si la comunicación habría terminado ya.

 _"En éstos instantes temo por tu alma, querido Hijo."_ \- le susurró de pronto el ánima por entre los recovecos del alma, donde él, y sólo él, podría oírla - _"Te implicas demasiado con asuntos fuera de tu Familia... asuntos del Imperio actual, que acabará pereciendo tal y como lo hicieran antaño otras civilizaciones y otros Imperios."_

Lucien ahogó una leve exclamación de sorpresa.

\- Dime, Madre. – musitó en voz queda, más baja que un susurro - ¿Acaso me estás avisando de algo inminente? ¿Sabes si el Imperio de Tamriel sucumbirá?

 _"Eventualmente terminará haciéndolo, Hijo mío. Pues nada es eterno en éste mundo... salvo la memoria de quienes pretendan conservar el recuerdo de algo... y esto también acaba siendo relegado al olvido."_ \- replicó el espectro - _"Pero tu misión no es recordar. Tu misión es guiar a tu Familia a través de ésta época que te ha tocado vivir. Considero innecesario que aceleres tu muerte por seguirle los pasos a una chiquilla alocada cuyo destino es servir de herramienta a un fin."_

\- Todos somos herramientas que persiguen una finalidad, Madre. – repuso Lachance.

_"Ah, pero SU finalidad NO es la tuya, querido Hijo. Ella sirve a otros poderes además de a nuestro Pavoroso Padre y su alma no puede ser redimida. La tuya, por el contrario, si abandonas a tiempo ésta fútil empresa, podrá ir a descansar al Vacío en paz una vez tu tiempo expire en éste mundo."_

Lucien comenzó a perder la paciencia. ¿A qué venía aquel reproche ahora?, ¿acaso no cumplía sus funciones como Oyente mucho más competentemente que su predecesor?

¡La Madre Noche debería entender su postura!, ¡los motivos que le arrastraban a conservar la sociedad en la que vivían! La Hermandad Oscura se nutría de contratos mercenarios solicitados por gente que vivían en un modelo de sociedad determinado, pero si esto cambiaba... ¿cómo podrían ellos matar en nombre de Sithis como esclavos bajo el yugo de Mehrunes Dagon?

 _"Tus sentimientos no son en modo alguno reprobables, Oyente, pues sé que tu negro corazón está con el Padre Terror Sithis en todo momento."_ \- expuso el fantasma, percibiendo la rabia y la duda en el hombre - _"Pero tu alma es voraz, destructiva en sumo grado, y no la estás sabiendo canalizar conforme a los intereses de tu Oscura Familia, s no en favor de tus propios deseos egoístas... de tus instintos más primitivos."_

El imperial echó la cabeza hacia atrás, confundido.

¿De sus instintos más primitivos, decía? O sea... ¿que todo esto venía porque se estaba cepillando a la chica?

¿Desde cuándo estaba mal follar con una subordinada de la Organización si ambas partes eran adultas, tenían claro lo que querían y consentían?

 _"Tus escarceos con tu Silenciadora no son el principal problema, Hijo, sino tu creciente obsesión por la adrenalina, por la emoción, por el descontrol, por la sangre."_ \- anunció la Matrona Impía como si augurase alguna suerte de profecía - _"Te estás condenando y no te quieres dar cuenta. Tu senda, en pos de los pasos de ésa muchacha dirección al Oblivion, sólo te llevará por el camino de la amargura y terminarás abocado a la demencia. Nunca volverás a ser quien eras."_

¿Y qué quería que hiciese?, ¿quedarse sentado de brazos cruzados mientras gente inútil e incompetente trataba de tomar las riendas de la situación?

¡No!, ¡él sabía cómo hacer las cosas!, ¡él sabía abordar los problemas con eficacia demostrada!

Lo que aún no le cabía en la cabeza es cómo seguía habiendo gente tan estúpida y tan poco preparada en el poder... porque si de él dependiera...

_"A eso mismo me refiero."_

Sobresaltado, no ya tanto de que la Madre Noche pudiera leer en sus pensamientos, sino de que su cadena de razonamientos se le fuera por aquellos derroteros, Lucien Lachance pegó un traspiés hacia atrás con tan mala suerte que el farol que portaba en la diestra se le acabó cayendo al suelo, quebrándosele los cristales del armazón a causa del impacto y apagando la llama de la vela en su interior, dejando al hombre completamente a oscuras en la noche cerrada.

Observando el destrozado farol atónito, el Oyente giró un instante la cabeza encapuchada, hacia la estatua de la Anciana Afortunada sumida en la negrura.

_"Reflexiona sobre lo que te he dicho y no bajes la guardia, pues el peligro acecha muy cerca... y de un modo inesperado. Sé precavido... Oyente."_

Al terminar de registrar aquellas palabras en su subconsciente, Lucien quedó un instante quieto, meditabundo, no sabiendo cómo interpretar todo aquello.

¿Por qué la Madre Noche le había advertido de que había peligro...?, ¿se refería a un peligro para su alma? Pero... si él le era leal... él más que nadie cumplía la voluntad de Sithis a rajatabla.

¿Por qué entonces?, ¿qué era _exactamente_ lo que había hecho mal? ¡Que alguien se lo dijera y lo corregiría de inmediato sin dudar!

Confundido y un tanto... molesto por aquella conversación incomprensible y llena de dobles significados, trasfondos y advertencias ambiguas, el imperial abandonó Bravil aquella noche sin estrellas a lomos de su leal y sobrenatural yegua sombría con la intención de regresar a Fuerte Farragut, si no aquella misma noche, en cuanto despuntara el alba para dormir un rato y... si se daban las circunstancias apropiadas y la pillaba por banda, servirse del cuerpo de su jovencísima amante para desquitarse de aquel sentimiento de contrariedad furiosa que se iba adueñando de él por momentos.

Bastaba que le dijeran que era un primitivo para que se encabronara y su mente procesase deseos primitivos. Así de fácil.

Sin embargo, horas más tarde, algo más despejada la mente del hombre a causa del frío, los cascos de Shadowmere apisonaban furiosamente la carretera de circunvalación del Anillo Rojo para rodear la Ciudad Imperial por el Sudeste y entrar después por el Camino Negro, directos a Cheydinhal.

El cielo seguía encapotado, oscuro como un charco de petróleo sin fondo, sin estrellas por las que guiarse. Y las lunas Masser y Secunda permanecían invisibles.

Fue entonces que, en mitad del cortante silbido del aire, los oídos, tanto de la montura como del jinete, atinaron a oír un aullido. Un aullido que nada tenía que ver con el aullido convencional de un lobo. Y lo sintieron aterradoramente cerca.

En medio de la tenebrosa espesura a ambos lados del camino, veloz como el galope de la mera sombra del Vacío, una corpulenta figura se les echó encima con una agilidad y una fuerza pasmosas para, tras tirar al jinete imperial de su montura, emprenderla contra el equino de ojos rojos que, tras piafar un par de veces furiosamente, intentó golpear a su agresor.

Y Lucien, incorporándose rápidamente desde el suelo, fue a desenvainar su espada hasta que contempló, atónito y horrorizado, que la bestia se erguía sobre sus dos zancas traseras y tenía asida a Shadowmere con los dientes por el cuello.

La yegua, produciendo lastimosos ruidos ahogados de dolor, presentaba los ojos en blanco y un hilo de sangre resbalaba por entre las negras comisuras de su boca. El resto de su cuello se hallaba por completo teñido de carmesí bajo las mandíbulas del monstruo.

\- ¡SHADOWMERE! - bramó el Oyente, furioso, cargando contra la enorme alimaña, casi del tamaño de la propia yegua a cuatro patas, espada de plata en mano.

Pero la fiera, sin soltar la presa que tenía hecha con el negro equino, se viró violentamente para, tras atinar a distinguir Lucien apenas el destello en la oscuridad de un juego de garras impresionantemente largas y afiladas, encontrarse volando un par de metros hacia atrás mientras su arma volaba otro par de metros justo en dirección contraria.

La bestia entonces liberó finalmente la presa que tenía hecha con Shadowmere en cuanto notó que la yegua aflojaba bajo su agarre, completamente flácida como un muñeco de goma, y tiró a por el jinete.

Lucien Lachance apenas si tuvo noción del modo en que evadió la primera embestida del monstruo, pero rodó a un lado y, poniéndose en pie de un solo salto, corrió como una liebre a por su caída espada.

Sin embargo, al ir a tomarla, una enorme garra negra como la pez la pisó, impidiendo que el imperial pudiera levantarla del suelo. Y entonces, sólo entonces, Lucien alzó la vista para contemplar a qué se estaba enfrentando.

De un par de metros de envergadura totalmente erguido, cubierto de espeso y duro pelaje oscuro de arriba abajo como la fiera salvaje que era, morro afilado, con el rabo alzado en clara postura ofensiva, armado con cosas tan naturales como terribles como los son garras y dientes puntiagudos semejantes a los de los tiburones, y con los amarillos ojos fijos en su presa, fulgurantes en la noche, aquella cosa lanzó un poderoso rugido a escasos centímetros del rostro del Oyente, tirándole la capucha hacia atrás y llenándole el rostro de sangre y saliva en el proceso.

\- ¡LICÁNTROPO! - gritó el imperial a todo pulmón antes de hacerse a un lado y evadir en el último segundo la tarascada que la bestia le dio.

Inmediatamente, y sin tener muy claro de dónde había sacado semejantes reflejos, el Hombre Oscuro se sacó un puñal de la bota y apuñaló al monstruo a traición en el hocico, punto sensible donde los haya para cualquier cánido.

Sorprendida y terriblemente furiosa por el dolor, la fiera sobrenatural gañó dañada y tardó unos segundos en recuperarse, segundos que Lachance no dudó en aprovechar para salir corriendo hacia la espesura. A campo abierto nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Hacía muchos años que no corría de semejante modo ni hacía un esfuerzo tan anaeróbico como aquel. Ya no era ningún chaval y aquello de correr de ésa manera le pasó inmediatamente factura en cuanto comenzó a faltarle el aire.

Desde luego habría cubierto alrededor de un par de kilómetros corriendo sin parar entre unas cosas y otras y se alegró de haber resistido tanto.

Evitando pararse para que el costado no le diera pinchazos, el imperial aminoró su desenfrenada carrera hasta convertirla en un caminar nervioso, vigilante.

Estaba sudando por cada poro de su cuerpo y notaba cómo le latían las sienes y le pitaban los oídos con fuerza. Trató de no jadear demasiado para que nada pudiera delatar su presencia.

Sithis, con una alimaña así de poco o nada le serviría el anillo que le otorgaba la completa invisibilidad. Aquellas cosas se guiaban por el olfato y, pese a no poder verte, podían rastrearte a mucha distancia... se preguntaba si a la suficiente para detectarle tras su carrera ininterrumpida por el bosque.

Esperaba que la cuchillada en el hocico se lo hubiera incapacitado o al menos atrofiado lo bastante como para no ser capaz de seguirle la pista.

Oh, Dulce Madre... ¿dónde estaba? No podía guiarse por las estrellas, pues los cielos se presentaban oscuros... y aún no había logrado vislumbrar ni rastro de los astros celestes de Masser y Secunda...

Pero pronto se quedó quieto en el sitio, helado al percatarse de la ausencia de pájaros o grillos en el ambiente.

Aquel silencio... de muerte...

Trató de oír pese al zumbido que comenzó a llenarle la cabeza segundos después.

Y el zumbido se transformó en voces... voces venidas de ninguna parte.

_"Nos sacrificaste..."_

No... por Sithis, ahora no, por favor...

_"¿Qué hicimos mal?"_

_"Padre, te lo rogamos..."_

_"Estás loco."_

_"¡Maníaco!, ¡tú me has destruido! ¡Destruiste mi vida!"_

Que se callasen ya, que se callasen ya...

_"¡¿Te gustó matarme, Lachance?!, ¡¿te gustó matar a mi madre?!"_

¿Cuántos fantasmas vendrían a torturarle en aquellos instantes...?, ¿por qué precisamente ahora...? Necesitaba concentración, concentración...

_"Yo creía que me amabas... di mi vida defendiéndote frente a él."_

_"Nosotros también creímos que nos querías."_

_"¡Mentiroso!"_

_"¡Desalmado!"_

_"Supongo que debió de fastidiarte mucho eso de que no pudieras matarme aquella vez, ¿verdad? Me engañaste ofreciéndome un lugar en la Hermandad... para luego sacrificarme."_

Ocheeva... Teinaava... Bellamont... María... Telaendril... ¿cuántos más vendrían a tratar de sorberle los sesos con sus lloros y lamentos? ¡Que se fueran todos al infierno!

_"Alimaña..."_

_"¡Rata inmunda!"_

_"Eres una bestia... ¡y bajo los dientes de una bestia vas a perecer!"_

La Luz de Revenant se mostró entonces en aquel instante en todo su esplendor tras el denso manto de nubes que venían tapando la fusión de Masser y Secunda en un solo astro: la Luna de Sangre.

No oyó a sus espaldas los pesados jadeos del animal, pues los tenía tapados para tratar de no oír las voces.

No vio nada, pues sus ojos estaban ciegos en la oscuridad.

Y sólo sintió el dolor... cuando los afilados colmillos del hombre-lobo se le hundieron hasta la encía cerca del cuello, en el trapecio izquierdo.

Gritando de dolor, Lucien Lachance cayó de boca contra el suelo con todo el peso del licántropo sobre él y éste, una vez le soltó y el imperial logró darse la vuelta tumbado, comenzó a hacerle tiras la túnica, la ropa y la piel.

El imperial aún conservaba el puñal en la mano con el que, en un intento por defenderse, seccionó superficialmente la garganta del monstruo.

La fiera comenzó a escupir sangre y Lucien, lográndose poner de rodillas, se lanzó a por su cuello musculoso y... le mordió con todas sus ganas.

En un instante se le llenó la boca de sangre oscura y, aprovechando el dolor y el desconcierto de la sobrenatural criatura, se puso a apuñalarle en la espalda velluda mientras no soltaba la presa que tenía hecha de su cuello con los dientes, que podrían ser romos como los de cualquier primate evolucionado, pero tenían una fuerza prensil considerable.

En cuanto la bestia lobuna comenzó a perder fuerza, el imperial tiró hacia atrás la cabeza con los músculos del cuello y, con el impulso, logró arrancarle un trozo de pellejo sangriento con los dientes que escupió de inmediato.

La presa humana, metamorfoseada ahora en cazador, le dirigió a la bestia agonizante una sonrisa sardónica de dientes coloreados en granate mientras resoplaba, complacido de ver que aquella temible fiera hubiera sucumbido bajo el filo de su hoja.

Pero, ante los atónitos ojos enrojecidos del imperial, el licántropo comenzó a mutar y a retraerse sobre sí mismo hasta que las garras dieron paso a las manos, el pelaje oscuro dio paso a la piel clara y la cabeza de morro alargado dejó paso a un rostro humano de rubios cabellos ensortijados.

Un rostro herido y aterrado.

Incapaz de proferir ningún sonido articulado a consecuencia del corte en la garganta y del mordisco, el infeliz, cubierto de sangre y totalmente desnudo, trató de gritar hasta que la mano de Lachance alcanzó su cuello y le presionó a pulso la yugular.

De rodillas ambos, bajo el agarre del imperial, el cuerpo convulso del otro hombre, apenas un muchacho, tembló de miedo. Lachance entonces le atrajo hacia sí haciendo que le mirase a los ojos.

\- Querías matarme, ¿eh? - siseó con la boca llena de la sangre del otro - ¡Querías matarme a mí, miserable! ¡A MÍ!

Le zarandeó de lado a lado como si fuera un pelele y el chico, a medida que se desangraba, comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Al ver las lágrimas del muchacho, una súbita furia rabiosa se apoderó del imperial y éste comenzó a estamparle repetidas veces la cabeza contra el suelo.

\- ¡Patético!, ¡patético!, ¡patético! - vociferaba sin percatarse de que, al tercer golpe, le había reventado el cráneo por detrás y el joven rubio había muerto en el acto - ¡PATÉTICO!

Una vez se calmó y vio que el chico ya no respiraba, aventó con desprecio su cuerpo sin vida a un lado como si fuera una cosa inmunda y gritó de rabia.

Gritó hasta desgañitarse. Gritó hasta que le dolieron la garganta y los pulmones.

Gritó como nunca había gritado antes en toda su vida y se dejó caer al suelo jadeando, sudando como si estuviera en pleno verano y no en mitad de un bosque helado a varios grados bajo cero y con la ropa hecha trizas.

Pero en cuanto logró calmarse, las voces regresaron.

_"Qué lástima que no te matara."_

_"Era un inocente, ¿sabes? No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía."_

_"Pero a ti eso te la suda por completo, ¿verdad?"_

_"Asesino, maldito hijo de..."_

\- ¡QUE OS CALLÉIS! - bramó Lachance. Y su grito se propagó en eco por toda la espesura arbórea en penumbra.

No lo lamentaba. No se arrepentía. No lo sentía.

No... no lo sentía para nada... él... no sentía nada.

Ni pena o arrepentimiento. No lamentaba lo que había hecho. No lamentaba sus muertes. Ni las de ellos ni la del chico.

_Fuisteis débiles... por eso estáis muertos y yo no... Y yo estoy vivo porque soy más fuerte que todos vuestros lamentos juntos. Mi voluntad... es más fuerte que la vuestra._

Ellos no estarían en su cabeza, nunca más. No les permitiría entrar de nuevo.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a reírse como un lunático al tiempo que, por puro instinto, desandaba sus pasos y llegaba nuevamente al camino, donde sólo un enorme charco de sangre oscura yacía donde tenía que haber yacido el cadáver de Shadowmere.

_Shadowmere no puede morir... y yo no he muerto._

Aquella verdad era tan universal como real y auténtica. Ambos seguían vivos. Su yegua en el Vacío, esperando a ser ligada a éste Plano de nuevo, y él allí, en el camino, cubierto de sangre y medio desnudo.

Sin embargo no quiso llamar al espíritu tenebroso de su montura en aquel momento. En realidad tenía constancia de que la había visto _morir_ y su mente se desquiciaría en cuanto que la viera respirar de nuevo ante sus ojos, tenebrosa y bella como siempre, sin rastros de sangre o heridas que dieran fe del ataque que ambos habían sufrido. Y no podía lidiar con aquello en ése instante.

Por eso mismo anduvo por el camino medio ido, ausente por completo de la realidad circundante hasta que, en un momento dado de la noche, un carromato de transporte pasó por su lado y, al verle en aquel estado, se detuvo y las personas que había sentadas corrieron a auxiliarle.

Pronto se vio sentado a su vez en uno de los lados del carro, arropado con una manta, iluminado por la luz de dos farolillos y permaneciendo callado a las preguntas que aquella buena gente le hacía al respecto de su actual condición.

\- ¡Por Los Nueve!, ¿está usted bien, señor?

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?, ¿le ha atacado un animal?

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Y Lucien contemplaba a aquella gente aún medio ausente, con el cuerpo adolorido y el repugnante olor a sangre coagulada que se le estaba filtrando por momentos a través de las fosas nasales...

\- ¡Déjenle tranquilo! Cuando lleguemos a Cheydinhal ya daremos parte a la Guardia local para que investiguen. Se ve que lo ha tenido que pasar muy mal el pobre...

Pero... ¿qué estaba diciendo aquella gente?

Oh, Sithis... cómo le escocía el mordisco en el trapecio izquierdo... cómo le escocía...

\- Pero tendremos que saber si se ha roto algo. Tiene marcas de mordiscos y zarpazos. – dijo una mujer con gesto de preocupación, dirigiéndose a él - ¿Le duele algo, señor? Dígame cómo se encuentra.

Y Lucien ésta vez centró su vista y su atención. Y la mujer pegó un súbito respingo, helada, al percatarse que los ojos de aquel hombre... refulgían con un amarillento brillo maligno en la oscuridad.

La boca se desplegó en una magnífica sonrisa plagada de enormes dientes puntiagudos, blancos como perlas.

\- Bien... – dijo el imperial con una voz extraña, ligeramente distorsionada – Me encuentro... muy bien.


	38. "Caperucita y el lobo feroz"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 37: _Caperucita y el lobo feroz_.**

* * *

_Engullido en mitad de aquel huracán que no cesaba de izarle de su postura... la espalda completamente arqueada en sentido inverso y el cuello estirado hacia detrás en un ángulo anatómicamente doloroso... la sangre que atravesaba sus sienes por debajo de la piel pulsándole a un ritmo de tambor cada vez más horrísono..._

_El dolor físico... era insoportable._

_Pero el dolor mental... aquello sí que era el más terrible de todos los padecimientos. La sensación de no pertenecerte a ti mismo, de ser una figura articulada de madera cuyos movimientos se guían por la mera voluntad de hilos invisibles..._

_Atrapado en su mente, esclavo de sus cada vez más acentuados sentidos, oveja negra descarriada que ha ido a meterse de cabeza en un lodazal repleto de arenas movedizas._

_¿Qué clase de broma maléfica era aquella? ¿Desde cuándo trocó su destino de tal manera que fuera encajando un golpe tras otro sin percatarse ni siquiera de por dónde le venían?_

_"Tu destino, mortal, trasciende más allá de los límites de tu propia lógica. Pero eso no es importante a fin de cuentas. Eres MI peón, bajo cualquier apariencia con la que decidas disfrazarte, a las órdenes del Amo que más te convenga y con los ideales que más se amolden a tu psique... nada de esto tiene la más mínima importancia. Eres MÍO. Y, si mueres, seguirás siendo mío."_

\- _Que te lo crees tú._

_"Por supuesto que lo creo, mortal, pues las reglas de éste juego son creación mía. Y yo digo que no hallarás paz ni reposo de ahora en adelante por tu dudosa senda hacia el desastre. Así lo quiero."_

\- _Nadie me dice lo que debo hacer y lo que no. Y tú no me llevarás con la correa como a un perro._

_"Aquí yo decido quién lleva la correa puesta y quién tiene la mano asida al otro extremo de la misma. Y tú puedes elegir entre ser vasallo o Señor. ¡Elige!"_

\- _No seré Amo ni súbdito de cualquier tierra inhóspita que puedas ofrecerme. Ya tengo un contrato establecido. Y mi contrato comprende un Plano de existencia y una prominente figura que me aseguran el Sueño Eterno entre los brazos de la Nada. Y ésa figura, a buen seguro, empuña mucho más poder en una sola mano del que tú siquiera podrías soñar._

_"Descubrirás muy pronto lo fácil que es caer en las garras de aquello que más tratas de evitar y lo difícil que es intentar de nuevo alcanzar la superficie. Te esperan oscuros tiempos, mortal, tiempos en los que de tu fuerza, voluntad e ingenio dependerá el hecho de acabar o no tus días como esclavo del Acechador."_

\- _¿El Acechador?_

_"Eso es. Aquel al que los de tu condición dan el nombre de... Hircine."_

_El dolor físico cesó en el mismo instante en que dejó de ver las aguas negras de alquitrán en las que se iba hundiendo poco a poco a medida que el huracán hacía descender su cuerpo de la levitación a la que había estado sometido._

_Después sólo hubo sensación de asfixia, como tentáculos ciñéndose en torno a su caja torácica, cuello y extremidades._

_Y oscuridad. Bendita oscuridad._

* * *

Se despertó apenas cuando comenzaba a despuntar el alba por levante, dejando a su paso destellantes rayos que reflectaban en la superficie de la nevada provincia como un manto de oro y color.

Estaba agazapado en posición fetal contra la fría pared de un pequeño saliente rocoso que había dado cobijo a su cuerpo en las horas nocturnas y, de lo primero de lo que su consciencia se percató, fue que estaba completamente desnudo, tal y como los dioses le trajeran al mundo.

_¿Qué... demonios...?_

Aturdido, desorientado, con la vista borrosa y un sabor extraño plagando las papilas gustativas de su lengua, las articulaciones algo entumecidas a causa del frío y el cuerpo adolorido en general, Lucien Lachance gateó hasta el exterior del saliente rocoso para ponerse tentativamente en pie, tratando de aclarar su visión y de despejarse un poco con objeto de analizar aquella extraña situación con tranquilidad.

No recordaba gran cosa de la noche anterior y no podía siquiera imaginarse el por qué estaba en mitad del bosque en cueros, con una sensación vagamente similar a una resaca monumental... añadiéndole el plus de aquellas evidentes lagunas de memoria que no lograban ubicarle en su actual circunstancia.

Estirándose con los brazos hacia arriba, provocando que su cuello y articulaciones crujieran hasta colocarse en su debido lugar, el mareado Oyente se llevó momentáneamente una mano al rostro para masajearse los adoloridos párpados hasta que, paralizado, se notó el rostro húmedo y la mano impregnada con aquel olor... aquel olor metálico que tan bien conocía y que solía revolverle los intestinos nueve de cada diez veces...

Pestañeando varias veces hasta que pudo enfocar la vista, se encontró con que, además de desnudo, su anatomía corporal se hallaba salpicada en distintas zonas de sangre reseca. Y sus manos habían sido, sin duda, el origen de tan singular coyuntura pues estaban desde la mitad del antebrazo hasta las mismísimas yemas de los dedos sumergidas en óxido y tinte carmesí relativamente fresco.

Estupefacto y asqueado a partes iguales, el hombre imperial escaneó detenidamente las inmediaciones con sus oscurísimos ojos rapaces hasta encontrar un rastro medio borrado en la nieve de huellas salpicadas en rojo que, sorprendentemente, parecían suyas.

Siguiendo aquel descolorido e impreciso sendero en mitad del hielo, a Lachance no le llevó mucho más de diez minutos encontrar lo que él supuso que era el inicio del Camino Negro que llevaba directo a la población de Cheydinhal.

Pero eso no fue lo único que encontró.

La terrible imagen que se le presentó a orillas del camino, dispersa en varios puntos cubriendo un radio de veinte o treinta metros, no podía ser más dantesca:

Con los rostros de los que aún conservaban cara contraídos en una mueca de absoluto horror, se hallaban varios cadáveres ensangrentados de seres humanos desperdigados aquí y allá.

Tirados en el suelo en las más extrañas posiciones y casi todos carentes de una o varias extremidades que habían sido, asimismo, arrancadas de sus cuerpos de forma brutal, los desgraciados presentaban decapitaciones, marcas de zarpazos y mordiscos y rotura de varios huesos, que surgían astillados por encima de la carne abierta.

Aparentemente parecían viajeros ya que en el camino yacía, volcado, el carromato que los transportara. Y el caballo que tirase aquel carro se hallaba eviscerado, los intestinos asomándole por el imponente tajo abierto en su abdomen, faltándole también algunos trozos de carne y piel a consecuencia de las marcas de mordiscos que exhibía por zancas, cuello y lomo.

Comenzando a transpirar copiosamente a causa de la impresión, Lucien dio un par de pasos hacia detrás hasta que su espalda topó con un árbol y, al notar la textura rugosa de la corteza contra su piel desnuda, hubo de reprimir un respingo cuando le dio por tocarla con una mano y se la encontró húmeda de más sangre salpicada sobre su superficie.

Porque bajo aquel mismo árbol, y aquello le dejó lívido, se encontró con otro cadáver de lo que antaño debió de haber sido un hombre... con la salvedad de que a éste le faltaban prácticamente todos los órganos internos que debieran haber llenado su reventado costillar, expuesto al aire libre, y no presentaba rostro alguno en la rojiza calavera sin ojos que coronaba sus hombros.

En el momento en que la comprensión cayó sobre el ánimo del imperial como una tonelada de ladrillos, éste se viró violentamente de aquella repugnante visión para vaciar el estómago en su totalidad sobre la mancillada nieve carmesí.

Tal y como se había temido, el resultado era oscuro, casi negro, y escalofriantemente abundante. Y desprendía un hedor metálico cien veces peor que el habitual olor ácido y nauseabundo de la bilis.

Con la pérdida del contenido que su estómago había estado procesando segundos antes, también vino la pérdida de temperatura corporal y el Hombre Oscuro se frotó los brazos en un intento estéril por obtener calor mediante fricción.

Más que horrorizado se sentía repugnado en sumo grado y, no sabiendo muy bien cómo manejar aquellas reacciones físicas producto de su turbación mental, se internó en la espesura y fue corriendo a un lado del camino, siguiendo la trayectoria de éste, hasta que algo le golpeó de pleno los sentidos.

Un olor. Tenue, sutil, apenas fresco de lo que parecían escasas horas.

El olor de la sangre fresca y pulsante. El olor de una presa viva.

El olor del miedo, de la adrenalina y el sudor disparándose en una situación límite.

Inconscientemente, siguió aquel mismo rastro por puro instinto esprintando a toda velocidad sin cansarse como no había creído que pudiera volver a hacer desde que era un chaval, hasta llevarle a las mismísimas puertas de una cabaña a apenas unos metros fuera del Camino Negro.

La puerta de la cabaña, como juzgó de un simple vistazo, había sido forzada; y pronto Lucien Lachance se encontró atravesando el rellano de la humilde vivienda para hallar en la pared opuesta a la entrada donde estaba él a un muy aterrorizado nórdico quien, además de estar blandiendo un cuchillo de frente en posición de ataque, presentaba la parte izquierda del cráneo erosionada y ensangrentada a consecuencia de un profundo zarpazo.

\- ¡TÚ! - exclamó el hombre señalándole con un dedo tembloroso - ¡Jodido monstruo! ¡Eres uno de ellos...!, ¡un puto demonio cambiante! - en esto que intentó retroceder estúpidamente pese a saber que lo que tenía detrás era pared - ¡No te acerques a mí!

Pero el imperial sólo suspiró. Había dormido tan poco y estaba tan cansado...

\- Sí... - asintió con la mirada un momento perdida hasta que volvió a enfocar su atención sobre el otro hombre – Pero nadie puede enterarse de esto que ha sucedido, me temo... No puedo dejar cabos sueltos.

El norteño se puso lívido del susto.

\- ¿Qué... qué diablos vas a hacer?

Lachance cerró la puerta del caserón tras suya. Sus ojos predadores titilaban con fuego amarillo en la media luz de la estancia.

\- Voy a matarte.

* * *

_Sabes que tienes que hacerlo, sabes que tienes que hacerlo..._

Tempest permanecía quieta, en pie sobre la nieve y sumamente tensa a la espera de que sus Hermanos Cuchillas abrieran el enorme portón que daba acceso al Templo Soberano de las Nubes para, una vez se hallara cómoda y caliente junto a un buen fuego, deshacerse de aquella cosa.

El Wabbajack, el bastón daédrico del Gran Lunático, Sheogorath.

Habían sido unas semanas de horrible indecisión, dividida entre entregárselo a Martin y el ridículo pensamiento de quedárselo para ella sola y buscarse otro artefacto que lo sustituyera en su lugar.

No lo entendía, había probado el bastón en varias ocasiones con animales y... bueno, también con aquel coco comeniños que andaba por ahí en paños menores por la _Arboleda de la Locura._ El tipo había acabado, además de convertido en gusano, aplastado por la bota de la muchacha. Total, ninguno de los locos de la arboleda ni el propio Sheogorath le habían dicho nada, así que...

Porque sí, aquel bastón tenía un poder de chiste: transformaba a cualquier criatura temible o medianamente agresiva en dóciles ovejitas, vacas, patos, mariposas, gusanitos... ¡hasta pollitos y conejitos de corral!

Todavía no lo había probado con ninguna criatura apacible, y algo en su interior le prevenía de hacerlo. Cosas del instinto y tal.

Entonces, ¿por qué querer conservar aquella cosa maliciosa y ridícula que metamorfoseaba seres vivos?

Probablemente la influencia del Daedra tuviera mucho que ver en su reticencia a hacer entrega del báculo con el fin de destruirlo. Su poder, irremediablemente, atraía a los mortales... por muy estúpido o absurdo que el susodicho poder fuera de por sí solo.

Y esto mismo anduvo cavilando silenciosamente para sus adentros la pequeña Heroína de Kvatch hasta que consiguió acceder al templo, pasarse cinco minutos a saludar a sus Hermanos Cuchillas y a Mazoga (quien ahora colaboraba en la guardia del Templo Soberano de las Nubes y entrenaba duro para defenderlo junto a su inseparable compañero, el silencioso y fuerte Agronak gro-Malog) para, finalmente, encontrarse nuevamente esperando en la Gran Sala a que el futuro Emperador se reuniera con ella.

Reconocía que echaba de menos sus conversaciones con Martin, sus palabras tranquilas y amables plagadas de consuelo, su oído paciente, su inagotable fuente de cordura y sentido común... lo sentía tan lejos... Lejos los días de vida sencilla haciendo la guardia junto a Caroline, fregando platos o barriendo el porche del templo, poniéndose ciega de manzanas al amor de la lumbre con un libro sobre las rodillas mientras Martin le enseñaba las bases de la lectura con inagotable paciencia y candor...

Sentía lejano al que fuera su amigo, debilitado su vínculo con él, aislado no ya sólo de la Civilización, sino del mundo en general enfrascado como estaba en la traducción de aquel repugnante librito maléfico.

Le echaba de menos. Y los breves encuentros entre ambos, muchas veces mediados por la presencia de Jauffre o por la terrible sombra del jefe, no hacían sino acrecentar aquel sentimiento de falta.

De algún modo extraño... seguía amando aquella figura ilusoria que tenía de Martin en su cabeza, intacto y perfecto en su totalidad, radicalmente opuesto a la clase de individuo con el que compartía cama.

A veces le daba por pensar en lo contradictorio de sus preferencias, en la clase de hombres rectos en los que antes se fijara... y en la clase de delincuente con el que había acabado enredada.

Había madurado lo suficiente como para tener en cuenta que la apariencia física ejercía una poderosa atracción sobre ella, pero la actitud... De Martin en su momento le había atraído más la actitud que la mera apariencia. Aquello tenía que ser síntoma de la autenticidad del sentimiento...

… O de que, sencillamente, le había pincelado en su cabeza como ella _creía_ que Martin era, no la _verdadera_ persona tras el telón de humo.

Sin embargo no quería desprenderse de aquella imagen, y aquello le dificultaba mucho las cosas a la hora de entablar una relación seria, como cuando estuvo con Lex, o andar de rollito picante, como ahora con Lachance, con otro hombre.

Pero era lo que había. Y lo que hay, o lo tomas o lo dejas, como las lentejas.

Y así fue que, una vez tuvo al Heredero frente a ella, feliz como siempre de ver a su pequeña amiga entera y de una pieza, éste recibió feliz y, una vez más, asombrado la noticia de que un artefacto daédrico obraba en poder de Tempest.

\- ¿Lo has conseguido de veras...? - dijo el hombre, completamente perplejo - ¿A qué Príncipe...?

\- Sheogorath. – contestó la muchacha tranquilamente, mostrándole el báculo daédrico que portaba en su mano izquierda – Cuando le da por ser razonable es un tío la mar de majo. Cumplir una misión en su nombre fue mucho más fácil que lo que los otros pretendían encargarme, y no tuve que matar a nadie.

Bueno, aquello no era del todo cierto. Se había ventilado unas cuantas reses durante el proceso. Y luego el tema de las ratas... y los perros fritos...

Martin contempló la pequeña y nívea mano de la chica aferrando aquel bastón maléfico como si el asunto no terminara de encajarle del todo bien.

El Gran Lunático... su pequeña amiga había escogido prestarle un servicio al Gran Lunático.

Parecía tan lógico y peligroso al mismo tiempo... La muchacha, no queriéndose inmiscuir evidentemente en complots asesinos ni tramas oscuras con los Daedra, había escogido llevar a cabo, seguramente, uno de tantos disparates excéntricos por los que el Dios Loco era holgadamente conocido.

El artefacto, el famoso Wabbajack, tenía en su haber histórico un libro publicado y todo con su nombre.

La lectura del volumen que compartía título con el artefacto dejaba entrever, apenas a las diez líneas de lectura, con prístina clarividencia que quien lo había redactado no estaba lo que se dice muy en sus cabales.

Martin observó muy cuidadosamente a su joven amiga y la encontró igual que siempre. No parecía ni mucho menos perturbada, amnésica o trastornada.

\- Tempest... – dijo el sacerdote inmediatamente y sin venir a cuento mientras alzaba la mano con los dedos corazón, índice y pulgar extendidos - ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

La muchacha enarcó una ceja.

\- Pues tres, Martin. – replicó con más que evidente extrañeza.

El hombre bajó la mano.

\- Dime en un minuto todas las palabras que se te ocurran que acaben en "ato". - dijo a toda velocidad.

Tempest echó la cabeza para atrás, algo desconcertada por tan extrañas preguntas y peticiones.

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto? - inquirió.

\- Tú hazlo. – le instó el hombre con cierto tono de impaciencia.

La chica rodó los ojos.

\- Gato, plato, pato, rato... - enunció – Dato, chato, boniato, retrato, orfanato, neonato... ¿pazguato? - preguntó para sí misma, insegura de si aquella palabra existía de veras o no en la lengua coloquial – Garabato... fosfato... eh... ¿gurriato?

El Heredero la detuvo con un leve gesto de la mano.

\- Es suficiente, gracias Tempest. – dijo mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio – Temía por un momento que quizás la influencia de Sheogorath te hubiera alcanzado y no vieras las cosas... del mismo modo que antes.

Tempest torció el gesto con la aún permanente ceja verde enarcada sobre uno de sus escépticos ojos azules.

\- O sea, que creías que se me había pirado el panchito. – constató con toda franqueza.

\- Bueno... - admitió el hombre tras dudar un momento – Sí. Tal vez lo pensara. Después de todo la influencia de un Daedra es poderosa y la mente humana es un terreno listo para abonar, Tempest.

\- Vamos, me estás diciendo que si te hubiera traído algo de Namira hubieras pensado que ahora, en vez de molarme el fiambre de pavo, me molaría más un fiambre de ésos que van metiditos en cajas y los entierran en los cementerios. - replicó – O, si te llego a traer la _Rosa de Sanguine,_ temerías por la bodega del templo, por si os dejo sin reservas de alcohol y tal, ya sabes...

Sin embargo pronto dejó de lado su ristra de sarcasmo al contemplar la mirada ausente del hombre vagar a lo lejos casi... melancólico... dolido...

\- La _Rosa de Sanguine_... - suspiró distraídamente – Ha sido tanto tiempo desde que no volvía a pensar en ella... ahora parece que fue hace una Eternidad...

\- Pues estuve a puntito de conseguirla.

Martin volvió bruscamente a la realidad para observar a la pequeña imperial frente a sí completamente petrificado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó con, quizás, demasiado énfasis para su propio bien.

\- Bueno... – comenzó Tempest encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente – El jefe y yo nos fuimos dirección a su Ermita y...

\- ¿ _"El jefe"_?, ¿y quién diablos se supone que es ése _"jefe"_? - escupió el sacerdote, tan alterado como estaba que se le estaba empezando a olvidar hasta el simple hecho de ser educado.

\- Ya sabes... - dijo la muchacha, cada vez más confusa con aquel comportamiento que tan extraño se le hacía en la persona de Martin – Mi jefe... ése tío de negro que da tan mal rollo...

El Heredero se llevó entonces una mano a la frente para pellizcarse el puente de la nariz en un gesto de sumo cansancio.

\- Ah, sí... sí... - murmuró – Continúa, por favor.

\- Bueno... - la joven retomó el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, no sabiendo si sentirse o no preocupada por el inestable ánimo de su amigo – El caso es que nos mandó hacer una chorrez en Leyawiin que no salió muy allá que digamos y, al volver, el demonio nos soltó con todo el jeto del mundo que teníamos que integrarnos en uno de sus fiestorreos para beber como cosacos y hacer... bueno... otras cosas, ya me entiendes...

A Martin se le comenzaron a revolver los intestinos a marchas forzadas. No quería saber aquello, no quería ni pensar en que Tempest hubiera...

Bendito Akatosh... ¡era una chiquilla! ¿Cómo no pensar que a una muchacha de su edad no le iban a gustar las fiestas y el alcohol? Al ser tan joven no podía tener una conciencia exacta ni una visión objetiva del verdadero matiz del asunto... seguro que todo aquello había sido cosa del tipo de negro, el muy pervertido...

Martin comenzó a hiperventilar, sabedor de que, de un momento a otro, le entraría un ataque de ansiedad si no lograba dominarse.

¡No tenía que haberla mandado a una misión como aquella! La culpa era suya, suya, suya...

\- … Total, que le dijimos muy educadamente que se peinara. - concluyó la chica, ajena a todo aquel caos interior fluyendo como un río de veneno en el interior de la mente del sacerdote de Akatosh – Que si quería ver gente en bolas se fuera a una playa nudista. Que se joda, es un demonio muy guarro. - puntualizó poniendo cara de asco – Por lo tanto, no conseguimos el favor del Daedra y ahí se quedó el asunto de la _Rosa de Sanguine_.

Toda la ansiedad, el nudo en el estómago y los pensamientos burbujeantes levantaron violentamente su peso de encima del ánimo de Martin Septim tan rápido oyó esto último, que se mareó.

Oh... bien... la chica era sensata y no se había metido en ceremonias ni ordalías extrañas... Aquello suponía un alivio tan grande para el Heredero que dio repetidas gracias a sus dioses en silencio. El asunto de Sanguine le afectaba más de lo que recordaba de aquella nefasta etapa de su vida, perdido como un yonki entremedias de mareas hedonistas y vacíos sueños de autorrealización.

Él ya había caído una vez en aquella trampa mortal y había sobrevivido. No quería que la muchacha pasase por lo mismo que él para darse cuenta de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser jugar con fuerzas siniestras que habitan otros Planos paralelos a la realidad de Nirn.

Los mortales en su mundo perecedero y los Daedra en su realidad atemporal. Era, ciertamente, mejor no mezclarlos.

\- ¿Estás bien, Martin? Te has puesto pálido...

La voz de Tempest le devolvió de inmediato al preciso instante en el que hallábanse ambos sumergidos. Dioses, necesitaba dormir un poco... la traducción del Xarxes estaba drenando cada onza de vitalidad que el hombre poseía.

\- Sí, yo... - comenzó Martin para detenerse en mitad de la frase – Disculpa... me temo que en éste momento no estoy demasiado lúcido... La mención de cualquiera que sea la cosa que hayas tenido que hacer para obtener un artefacto maléfico me pone literalmente enfermo, Tempest... de modo que creo que prefiero no preguntarte el proceso que habrás tenido que seguir con el Gran Lunático. Conozco demasiado bien la depravación de los Príncipes del Oblivion.

Hubo un repentino silencio, sólo cortado por el aire helado que atravesaba cada muro de aquella joya de la arquitectura akaviri perdida en mitad de la nieve.

\- Bien, será mejor que me entregues ésta... - el hombre se detuvo un momento para pensar en un adjetivo adecuado para definir aquella cosa vil – … herramienta maliciosa. Mis preparativos para el ritual son distintos según el artefacto que usemos, así que lo necesito cuanto antes. - añadió, extendiendo una mano tentativamente y tomando el báculo de la pequeña manita de su portadora.

El problema es que Tempest no lo soltó.

Martin se quedó unos segundos congelado, observando el repentinamente contraído semblante de su pequeña amiga producir una mueca semejante al susto.

Las manos de ambos imperiales sujetaron fuertemente aquel diabólico instrumento, coronado en su extremo superior por las tres caras talladas de un loco en tres muecas distintas, en una postura tensa. Martin intentó alejar la influencia del objeto de manos de la muchacha y ésta sólo atenazó su presa.

\- Tempest... suéltalo. – le previno Martin, su voz teñida de una aguda nota de advertencia.

La joven continuó paralizada, aferrando su mano izquierda a aquella cosa como si le fuera la vida en ello.

\- Tempest...

\- Yo... - comenzó ella con la voz apagada y algo cascajosa – Puedo... puedo guardarlo hasta que tengamos todos los requisitos para llevar a cabo el ritual...

\- Suéltalo, por favor...

\- ¿Qué temes? - comenzó la chica entonces, nerviosa y a la defensiva - ¿Que desaparezca con él de la faz de Mundus y no tengáis oportunidad de completar el ritual sin él? - su eléctrica mirada azul se oscureció – Además... te lo entregaría de buena fe en el momento preciso y... y...

La mirada del sacerdote también se oscureció y sus ojos azul cielo se aceraron, pasando en cuestión de milésimas del reposo a un ligero eco de hostilidad.

\- El báculo sigue en tu mano, Tempest. – señaló, tenso y alerta.

La muchacha pareció un momento salir de su nube de estupor en cuanto meneó la cabeza varias veces de lado a lado.

\- Sí... - musitó distraídamente hasta que, ante un nuevo tirón en dirección contraria por parte del Heredero, su agarre se hizo tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos – Vaya... ¿y por qué no? ¿Por qué no iba a quedármelo? - desafió, tirando del bastón hacia ella.

\- ¿Tanto te cuesta dejarlo ir? - preguntó Martin entonces, abruptamente.

Ella enmudeció un instante, aflojando su agarre pero sin soltar.

\- Pues no... - balbuceó como ida hasta que, pensándoselo mejor, levantó la vista y frunció el ceño – Y sí.

\- Entonces tenemos un problema, amiga mía. – declaró el Heredero con voz grave, terriblemente serio – Porque no abandonarás ésta sala con el Wabbajack en tu poder.

La fina carita de duende se ella se contrajo de pura rabia.

\- ¡Yo llevé a cabo la misión! - gritó - ¡Es MÍO! ¡Me lo han concedido A MÍ!

\- No hace falta enfadarse, Tempest... - dijo él, tratando de suavizar las cosas.

No quería esto y no le gustaba un pelo cómo se estaba desarrollando la situación.

\- ¡Si me enfado es por tu culpa! - le señaló ella con un dedo acusador.

\- Creo que ya has tenido tiempo más que suficiente ésta cosa en tu poder. - repuso el sacerdote pegando un tirón con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo arrebatarle el bastón a la chica.

Pero lo que no se esperó fue que ella se le tirase encima, clavándole las uñas en el brazo, intentando recuperar aquella cosa terrible que le había sorbido la razón.

\- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! - exclamaba la chiquilla ahogadamente, intentando resistir la fuerza superior del hombre - ¡Lo quieres para ti!

\- ¡BASTA!

El sorpresivo bramido, completamente terrible en la voz usualmente suave y tranquila de Martin, hizo que la joven se detuviera y le dirigiera una mirada completamente aterrorizada.

El Heredero tiró violentamente el báculo daédrico lejos y sujetó a su pequeña amiga por los hombros.

\- ¡¿Has visto para qué lo quiero?! - le gritó en toda la cara, zarandeándola de lado a lado violentamente para que reaccionase - ¡¿LO HAS VISTO?!

Ella le contempló un instante con aquella expresión de susto hasta que dio un corto gritito, hizo un puchero y se puso a sollozar como una criatura a la que acaban de pegar injustamente.

Envolviéndola rápidamente en un apretado abrazo, Martin hizo una discreta señal con la mano para que se detuvieran en sus avances hostiles los tres Cuchillas ocultos que, estando de guardia, habían escuchado los gritos de la pelea y, silenciosamente, se habían infiltrado en la Gran Sala con sus respectivas katanas desenvainadas.

Baurus, Ferrum y Jena. Probablemente el primero, al tenerle cariño a la chica, hubiera dudado. Pero los otros dos, con tal de defender a su Emperador, hubieran reducido a Tempest sin pestañear. No importaba que ella perteneciera a la Orden, si atentaba contra la seguridad de un Septim (aunque sólo fuera arañándole) se la trataría igual que a una criminal.

No era una cuestión de falta de compañerismo, sino del código de honor de los Cuchillas. Ellos estaban allí para proteger a aquellos por cuyas venas fluía la fuerza ancestral de los descendientes de los Sangre de Dragón. Y, mucho antes que eso, los Cuchillas habían sido reputados cazadores de los ya extintos dragones.

Y el deber se les inculcaba como algo sagrado, inquebrantable.

Los silenciosos guerreros se retiraron a las sombras, aún sin quitarle la vista de encima a Tempest, y Martin, suspirando, la llevó consigo a la cocina para que se tomara algo calentito y se tranquilizase.

\- Que nadie toque ni se acerque a ésa cosa. – dijo en voz clara y audible, empleando aquel tono de comando que tantísimo detestaba usar, una vez pasó al lado de Baurus y le señaló con un dedo el caído báculo daédrico – No quiero ni una palabra de esto a Jauffre, ¿de acuerdo?

El guarda rojo vaciló.

\- No podemos mentir al Gran Maestro... - comenzó a decir hasta que la mano alzada del Heredero le frenó en seco.

\- Lo que Jauffre no sepa no le hará daño. – sentenció éste – Además, no te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor personal, te lo _ordeno_ como tu Emperador. - añadió con un tono de profundo disgusto, repelido por estar, ciertamente, dándoles órdenes a unos hombres a los que veía como sus iguales.

Baurus tragó saliva y, asintiendo silenciosamente, fue a reunirse con sus dos compañeros para quedar todos de acuerdo en no abrir la boca en lo referente a aquel... desagradable incidente.

Tempest y Martin acabaron sentados el uno al lado del otro en una de las mesas de la desierta cocina, poniéndose bien ciegos a tila y dulces varios.

Ambos lo necesitaban.

Ella para tranquilizarse y él para reunir uno a uno los pedazos de su quebrada serenidad.

Nada se dijeron a lo largo de aquella fría tarde de un ya agonizante mes de Fuego de Hogar, pues nada había que decirse. El verano aquel año había volado sin querer en mitad de las nieves eternas de un invierno daédrico interminable y ahora volvían las estaciones frías, desesperantes para una tierra en permanente estado de esterilidad congelada, desolada para el género mortal abandonado de la mano de los dioses.

Y tanto Martin como Tempest podían sentir aquella desolación helada hacerse eco en sus corazones, frágiles y expuestos a la maldad de los Daedra.

No obstante, ninguno abandonó la calidez confortadora de la compañía del otro hasta que decidieron irse a dormir unas horas para descansar de aquellos tiempos extraños donde personas amables y tranquilas como ellos acababan trasformados en seres solitarios, tristes, enfermos y locos.

* * *

Más y más sangre.

Cada vez que se pasaba la esponja por un nuevo recoveco de su cuerpo se encontraba más costras de sangre, hedionda y repugnante sangre coagulada, pegadas a la piel como sanguijuelas.

Se había enjuagado la boca a saber cuántas veces y seguía teniendo aquel regusto metálico pegado a la lengua y grabado a fuego en su cerebro.

Al final terminó metiendo la cabeza en el barreño con agua fría no sólo para lavarse el pelo, sino para frenar aquella sensación de fiebre que le venía atormentando desde que saliera de ésa cabaña del Camino Negro, vestido con los harapos sangrientos pertenecientes al nórdico que se había cargado a golpes allí dentro, y cubriese la distancia que le separaba de Cheydinhal _esprintando_ como un corredor de élite sin parar ni una sola vez en las dos horas escasas que le llevó alcanzar la población.

Ahora estaba de vuelta en su derruida fortaleza de Farragut, tratando de limpiarse y de hacer algo con aquel calor corporal insufrible que le estaba volviendo loco.

No le dolía la cabeza, no se sentía enfermo, no le latían los músculos de las piernas pese a ser consciente del esfuerzo _antinatural_ que había supuesto esprintar durante dos horas seguidas sin parar.

No.

Sencillamente tenía calor... mucho calor.

Su cuerpo estaba cambiando y lo notaba. Su piel, en amplio contraste con el frío de la estancia subterránea, desprendía pequeñas vaharadas caloríficas, como si acabara de salir de una sauna. Y le dolía cada articulación de su anatomía al haberse éstas ensanchado y recolocado.

Pero también oía mejor... infinitamente mejor. Oía cosas que no podía creer que le hubieran pasado desapercibidas antes, cosas tontas... cosas que, si no eran alteradas por un elemento potencialmente dañino o peligroso, podían resultar hasta relajantes.

El entorno en sí estaba plagado de sonidos, de tactos, de olores... y una gama cromática de tonos increíbles que jamás se hubiera parado a pensar que pudieran darse de la mano fuera de un óleo.

Cada detalle, cada sombra, cada foco de luz... todo era hermoso y deslumbrante.

El mundo se le antojaba redescubierto, infinitamente más bello que antes. Otra cosa no, pero debía de reconocer que aquellos sentidos sobrenaturales eran un regalo para la psique.

Y luego el tema de la regeneración...

Estaba segurísimo de que el bastardo que le había mordido le había hecho unas cuantas heridas bastante feas antes de haber podido contraatacar y... nada, ni rastro de mordiscos, zarpazos o desgarros, nada.

Seguía lleno de cicatrices, claro, pero las heridas que hubiera podido sufrir la noche anterior a manos de la bestia se habían cerrado por completo y sin una sola marca.

Se acabaron las pociones repulsivas. Si se podía regenerar él solo a ésa velocidad quería decir que, a grandes rasgos, sería un blanco bastante difícil de matar.

No estaba mal.

Desnudo y empapado de agua, una vez estuvo convenientemente aseado se dirigió a su arcón de efectos personales y sacó el espejo de mano que usaba para afeitarse.

Se sentó en la cama y se puso a mirarse los dientes, temiendo haber desarrollado unos caninos tan prominentes como los de los vampiros. Suspiró aliviado al ver que seguían conservando su longitud normal... si bien ahora eran algo más afilados.

Luego vinieron los ojos, en los cuales percibió aquel tenue brillo sobrenatural dorado que se intensificaba cuando estaba a oscuras. Probablemente ése fuera el motivo de que pudiera más o menos intuir cómo estaban distribuidos los muebles sin necesidad de luz.

Y, por último, el pelo. Las leves entradas capilares habían... desaparecido.

Pero también la barba parecía crecerle más deprisa. Se había afeitado ayer por la mañana y ahora tenía pinta de marinero con aquella sombra negra repartida desde las patillas y el bigote hasta el inicio de la clavícula, donde se juntaba con el pelo del pecho.

Pero básicamente, y para su tranquilidad personal, seguía siendo él mismo. A diferencia de los vampiros, a los afectados de licantropía no les cambiaba la estructura ósea del cráneo ni, por consiguiente, las facciones.

Bueno, eso era al menos cuando no se transformaban, claro.

Lucien Lachance bufó exasperado ante semejante pensamiento.

Licantropía... había contraído una afección de la que no se conocía cura alguna y que, como no tuviera cuidado y en una de ésas le entrara uno de sus recurrentes ramalazos asesinos, se ventilaba a media población de una ciudad si las flechas de los de la Legión no le dejaban antes hecho un colador.

Aquello le cabreó tanto que, en un arrebato de mal genio, lanzó el espejo de mano contra una de las paredes de piedra, donde se estrelló y se hizo añicos.

_"¿Sabías que eso de romper un espejo da siete años de mala suerte? Estás bien jodido, Lachance."_

Oooh, demonios... otra vez no...

Bellamont, fiambre hijo de perra... que se fuera a perseguir a otro, por el amor de Sithis...

_"No te haces una idea del tremendo placer que me reporta verte retorcerte como un gusano de dolor y rabia. Todo lo malo que has hecho te ha rebotado. Es el karma."_

El karma sus cojones. La suerte, el Destino y el karma son cosas tan trascendentales como ilusorias. El individuo se forja su día a día, no extrañas fuerzas que se nutren del equilibrio entre cosas tan inapreciables como lo son el bien y el mal.

_"Sigue pensando lo que quieras, desgraciado. Espero que un día pierdas el control sobre tu condición y las lanzas de los de la Legión te ensarten cual pincho moruno."_

Fin de la comunicación... por suerte.

Harto de aquel día horrible, de los fantasmas, de los Señores Daédricos y del mundo en general, Lucien Lachance se metió en su cama, se tapó hasta la coronilla pese al calor sofocante que sentía y se hizo un ovillo.

Y así anduvo básicamente más horas de las recomendadas para tener un sueño sano y reparador, a veces durmiendo, a veces embebiéndose del simple silencio a su alrededor, como un tónico relajante a su mente saturada de voces y pensamientos malsanos masticados una y otra vez hasta la náusea.

Su sangre de bestia le impidió descansar como hubiera deseado. La llamada de la caza comenzaba a gestarse indómita en su interior.

* * *

_No había sido gran cosa, la verdad._

_Un clavo en la pared retorcido en forma de garfio, una cuerda bien tensada entre el clavo y la barandilla de la escalera, poca luz y..._

_Olía a alcohol por todas partes. Alcohol mezclado con sudor rancio a consecuencia de la flagrante escasez de higiene, algo de salitre, pescado..._

_Y otro olor más. Uno al que su nariz llevaba acostumbrada desde que pudiera recordar._

_El tramo de escaleras que daban a aquel sótano oscuro parecía interminable visto desde la perspectiva de arriba; un enorme gusano compuesto de tablones de madera vieja y cuarteada que surgía de las profundidades tenebrosas e inmemoriales del piso inferior._

_Había subido un rato después de oír el estrépito. Un estrépito que había dejado paso a un silencio de muerte como no creía haber oído nunca, ni siquiera estando él solo en el almacén de pesca de alquiler._

_Tras abrir la puerta tentativamente, esperando receloso a que le agarraran de la pechera de su camisa y le cruzaran la cara a tortazos y la espalda a cintarazos con el cinturón por la parte de la hebilla, se había encontrado el espectáculo._

_Nunca se hubiera imaginado que estaría realmente muerto, con la cabeza abierta y manando de su interior riadas de carmesí a lo largo de los cuatro últimos peldaños._

_La sangre... había tantísima sangre..._

_Había procurado, muy escrupulosamente, no pisarla para no dejar huellas rojizas por toda la casa y había subido los escalones de dos en dos para quitar de inmediato la trampa que había puesto, sentarse en el primer peldaño de arriba y dejarse embeber en la imagen._

_Era la primera vez que veía una persona muerta. Animales muertos había visto y matado él mismo muchos, especialmente ratas y ratones._

_Pero una persona..._

_La verdad es que no le desagradaba del todo, el hijoputa había vuelto muy mamado de otra de sus rondas diarias al bar y se había pegado la hostia padre. Yacía tirado de una manera grotesca, con el cuello revirado y los brazos y las piernas dispersos en distintas direcciones._

_Parecía incluso de mentira._

_Le daba la risa floja con sólo verlo._

_Un minuto después, levantándose, había salido un momento a la calle para volver con un palo en la mano con el que había procedido a pinchar el cadáver por si se movía o algo. Estaba blandito, como un muñeco._

_Pero olía mal. No se quería acercar a ésa cosa más de lo estrictamente necesario._

_Por eso mismo había regresado a su sitio de antes, sentado con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos pequeñas y sucias, con los codos huesudos y llenos de costras apoyados sobre las rodillas huesudas aún más sucias y aún más llenas de costras, para seguir contemplando desde arriba de la escalera a aquel muñeco flácido y sin vida._

_Al cabo de un rato la sangre ya no le había parecido tan escandalosa, sino más bien... un poco repugnante al secarse. Pero nada más._

_Y, cantando bajito, había aprendido la diferencia entre un malnacido vivo y un malnacido muerto._

****_"Un guarda rojo mató a su mujer,_  
con un cuchillito de punta alfiler.  
Le sacó las tripas,  
y las puso a vender.  
'¡A veinte!, ¡a veinte!  
¡Las tripas calientes de mi mujer!'"

* * *

Los agudizados sentidos se le dispararon en cuanto percibió el leve chirrido de la bisagra oxidada con la que se abría la trampilla del árbol.

Percibió un apenas notorio cambio fugaz de luz que volvió a su lugar segundos después de que cerraran la trampilla. Luego el sutil crujir de la mohosa escala de soga...

Y el olor. Uh... qué maravilla de olor...

\- Joder, ¿por qué siempre hará tanto frío en éste sitio de mierda? - resopló una aguda vocecita femenina, evidentemente disgustada.

El vocabulario ya no era tan maravilloso, fíjate tú.

Una respiración leve, unos cuantos pasos, un respingo y una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- ¿Jefe?

La verdad es que ella podría haber aparecido en otro momento. Otro momento lejano. Algo así como dejarle en paz durante un par de semanitas. Más o menos.

Más pasitos acercándose.

\- ¿Estás planchando oreja?

 _¿A ti qué te parece?_ \- pensó el Oyente sarcásticamente. Si no fuera porque ya no tenía sueño, querría sacudirla como a un pelele por darle la murga estando metido en cama; y también por...

Oh, Sithis... qué guantazo le daba por dirigirse a él empleando expresiones coloquiales de la calle...

La chica se fue aproximando lentamente a la cama, ladeó la cabeza y se quedó en pie con las piernas separadas en una postura ciertamente muy poco femenina, algo cortada.

\- Hum... ¿jefe? - aventuró de nuevo.

El hombre, finalmente consciente de que no le iba a dejar en paz, le dio un gruñido bajo por toda respuesta.

Tempest entonces se humedeció los labios, nerviosa. Si ya el jefe por norma general era un tipo extraño de por sí solo, hoy estaba todavía _más_ extraño de lo habitual.

Akatosh... acababa de llegar y ya estaban sucediendo cosas raras.

\- Oye, ¿te pillo en mal momento? - preguntó la muchacha finalmente tras un breve intervalo en completo silencio.

Ésta vez, en vez de un gruñido, lo que salió por la boca del hombre imperial fue casi un bufido. No tenía humor en aquel momento precisamente para lidiar con nadie.

La chica, por su parte, resopló con evidente impaciencia.

\- ¿Estás enfermo o algo? ¿Te pillo una poción de las que vende M'raaj-Dar para fiebres y cosas de ésas? - ofreció - Seguro que si le digo que es para ti me hace el descuento padre...

Rodando sobre sí mismo lentamente, aún envuelto en la manta, Lucien Lachance estudió detenidamente a la joven con ojo crítico. Enfermo, desde luego que estaba. Calor semejante a la fiebre tenía para aburrir...

Y ganas de lanzarse encima de la renacuaja aquella, no teniendo muy claro si para navegar por su cuerpo y poseerla o devorarla viva a mordiscos, lo que no está escrito.

Desde aquella distancia podía olerla con una intensidad demoledora y el pensamiento de lo que su instinto le gritaba que hiciera con ella le hacía salivar como un chucho hambriento.

Si se le acercaba un poco más, la iba a destrozar.

Desde su posición, la pequeña imperial seguía con la cabeza ladeada y estudiaba a su vez a su superior con idéntico ojo crítico.

Había algo... distinto con él. No sabía ubicarlo y, sin embargo...

\- ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo, jefe? - preguntó – Te veo... no sé...

\- Distinto. – terminó él por ella con la voz enronquecida.

\- Sí.

\- Muy perspicaz por tu parte, querida niña.

Ella entonces entornó los ojos, suspicaz.

\- Vale, si no me lo quieres decir allá tú, pero... - en esto que detuvo sus palabras a mitad de la oración, sorprendida – Hala, jefe... nunca antes me había dado cuenta, pero... qué cacho dientes tienes... - dijo señalando la ahora descubierta dentadura de su superior, que refulgía blanca y afilada asomando por entre los labios de una sonrisa cuanto menos que inquietante por parte del Oyente.

_Son para comerte mejor, incauta._

En un momento dado, la joven se acercó un poco más hasta que logró sentarse en el borde de la cama, no teniendo muy claro qué hacer con un jefe enfermo y poco colaborador.

Y tampoco tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas, pues la muchacha enrojeció levemente, su respiración se aceleró y se le dilataron las pupilas.

El Hombre Oscuro, pese al ansia carnívora, podía apercibir todos éstos cambios como si él mismo los estuviera viviendo en sus carnes y, cegado entre la avalancha de olores y sensaciones, con los oídos retumbándole por el constante martilleo de las pulsaciones sanguíneas a través del corazón, decidió...

Tempest no supo cómo diablos acabó rodando sobre la cama y cómo su superior se las ingenió para ponerse encima de ella. El tipo destilaba calor por cada poro.

\- ¡Dioses, jefe! - exclamó la muchacha asustada al palparle el rostro y el cuello - ¡Pero si estás ardiendo! Te tenemos que meter en una cubeta de agua fría o te desmayarás.

\- Ya lo he hecho antes. No sirve de nada. - replicó el imperial, muy ufano él, con aquella sonrisa lobuna... un tanto inquietante – Es un simple reajuste del cuerpo, nada más.

\- ¡Una leche!, ¡lo que tienes es una señora fiebre de aúpa! - replicó ella, haciendo fuerza por apartarle – A mí no te me acerques, a ver si me lo vas a pegar o algo. No quiero pillar la gripe.

Lachance gruñó descontento. No le gustaba que le apartasen y le dijeran "no".

\- ¿Me ves enfermo acaso, querida niña? - susurró - ¿Me ves que tosa o estornude?

\- No...

\- ¿Ves algún tipo de sintomatología infecciosa o virulenta en mi persona que crees que pueda contagiarte?

\- No...

En esto que volvió a sonreír ampliamente. Enseñando los dientes.

\- Dado entonces que me hallo completamente sano y... - en esto que empezó a meter la mano por entre los pliegues de la túnica de ella - … Ya que estás tú aquí...

La chica entornó los ojos.

_Otra vez con lo mismo, tío, te pasas la vida pensando con la polla..._

Además, si tenía fiebre es que estaba enfermo, hombre. No por su culpa iba a pillar un catarrazo.

Así que le arreó un buen manotazo para que no siguiera hurgando por donde no debía.

\- ¡Que no, hombre! - le regañó - ¡Que no quiero ponerme mala por tu culpa!

El otro dio un gañido seco, comenzando a perder la paciencia... y el control que el deseo ejercía sobre la sed de sangre.

\- Me estás empezando a tocar las narices con el tema de la enfermedad, pajarillo. – le advirtió.

\- ¡Eres tú el que quiere fiesta estando con gripe! - se defendió Tempest.

\- Todavía no te he oído quejarte por la _"fiesta"_ que te doy, me parece. – replicó Lachance, prepotente como sólo él sabía serlo – Más bien me atrevería a decir que todo lo contrario.

La chica bufó. Con un tío tan cabezota como el jefe no se podía razonar de ninguna manera...

A no ser que...

\- Muy bien. – consintió finalmente – Pero si te desmayas por la fiebre en mitad del asunto, ahí te quedas.

Golpe bajo. Aquello le había sentado al tipo lo mismo que si le hubiera asestado un buen rodillazo en los testículos.

Herir el orgullo sexual de un hombre bajo la amenaza de que no pueda rendir en condiciones en la cama nunca falla.

\- Eso es una ridiculez.

\- Métete en una tinaja de agua fría y no corras riesgos.

Porque el agua fría, entre sus muchas propiedades, constreñía el riego sanguíneo y eso, además de bajar la fiebre, bajaba... otras cosas.

Le ayudó muy gustosa a meterse en un barreño de agua fría y a echarle por encima de la cabeza cubetas de agua. Con toda la tontería, al tipo le bajó aquella temperatura inhumana y comenzó a tiritar de frío.

\- ¿Feliz? - inquirió el hombre imperial con voz venenosa una vez aquel baño indeseable hubo concluido, dándole una mirada asesina de refilón a la sonriente muchacha mientras se secaba con la toalla.

\- Oh, mucho, jefe. – replicó ella con voz cantarina, contenta de la putada que acababa de hacerle y procurando no reírse en su cara – Fíjate, si hasta pareces más saludable y... fresquito.

Y no fue ni acabar la frase cuando el tío se le arrimó con una rapidez increíble y la apresó en uno de sus recurrentes abrazos de hierro.

\- Ah, entonces si dices que mi aspecto te parece más saludable... - la mordió en el cuello, conteniéndose de hincarle los dientes realmente. Le apetecía mucho comérsela, la verdad, por muy caníbal que sonase... pero ése iba a ser un placer que le duraría sólo una vez, así que mejor dejaba los dientes quietecitos - No creo que tengas inconveniente en retomar el asunto, ¿verdad?

_La madre que lo parió... ni con agua fría se le sube la sangre al cerebro..._

Pero bueno, ya que estaban en ése plan... ¿por qué no?, ¿qué más daba en realidad? Total, Tempest se lo iba a pasar pipa lo mismo con, que sin pinchito de por medio. La putada ya se la había gastado.

Y eso le había puesto muy contenta. Putear al jefe adrede no era algo que pudiera hacer todos los días impunemente.

Eso sí, una cosa tenía muy clara acerca de aquel nuevo encuentro: como a la mañana siguiente se levantara con mocos y dolor de cabeza, le ahogaba con la almohada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reconozco que me he copiado descaradamente del diálogo entre Bilbo Bolsón y Gandalf en "El Señor de los Anillos" cuando Tempest no le quiere entregar el báculo a Martin :D


	39. "Janus Hassildor, conde de Skingrad"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 38: _Janus Hassildor, conde de Skingrad_.**

* * *

\- Si pretendes cobrarme mil _septims_ por cualquiera que sea la información que puedas tener en tu poder, has ido a dar con el hombre equivocado, _khajiit._

De brazos cruzados, gesto altanero y ojos feroces, Lucien Lachance contemplaba al semihumano sentado enfrente de él trazando en su cabeza cómo sería perseguir a éste minino descarado a campo abierto.

Luciana Galena, arreglo a su palabra, le había hecho de enlace en tiempo récord con los maestros ladrones más reputados del Gremio para intercambiar oro por información.

La tarea había sido tremendamente productiva, ya que ahora tenía básicamente a la mayoría de los agentes encubiertos del Amanecer Mítico de Chorrol y Skingrad bajo estricta vigilancia.

Eran unas cinco personas, un par de ellos al parecer ostentaban altos cargos dentro de la secta. Sólo habría que seguir sus movimientos y encontrar el foco de reunión.

Y, una vez dejaran de ser útiles, la fría hoja de un cuchillo vendría a silenciar sus lenguas... para siempre.

Pero luego... prácticamente a los dos días siguientes de finalizar tales chanchullos, Luciana le había vuelto a avisar de que un khajiita, un individuo que nada tenía que ver con el Gremio de Ladrones y del que, por descontado, nadie sabía absolutamente nada, había ido a plantarse en la puerta de su propia casa para decirle a la mujer en sus narices que sabía quién era, a qué tratos se dedicaba y que si tendría la _amabilidad_ de indicarle dónde y _a quién_ podría vender información confidencial, de cualquier clase.

Preguntándole así un poco y negociando con él, la Galena había alucinado en colores con lo que aquel antropomorfo sabía y había decidido avisar a Lucien.

La única pega en todo el asunto es que el individuo, además de extraño, era quizás un poco avaricioso.

\- M'aiq sabe mucho, pero dice muy poco. - replicó el khajiit tranquilamente mientras masticaba con parsimonia un bollo dulce que había pedido abajo, en la barra del bar – M'aiq sabe cosas que otros no saben. - en esto que le dio una mirada seria al imperial con sus brillantes ojos felinos de pupila sesgada – Si pagas bien a M'aiq, sabrás lo que M'aiq sabe.

A Lachance aquella forma que tenían muchos khajiit de hablar en tercera persona le ponía de los nervios. Le daba la impresión de estar conversando con un chiflado o algo parecido. Y no le hacía lo que se dice mucha gracia dada su reciente susceptibilidad a la locura y otras cosas relacionadas con voces de muertos dentro de tu cabeza.

No quería desquiciarse más de lo que ya estaba con innecesarias compañías malsanas.

\- Te apodan "El Mentiroso", M'aiq. Y no creo que sea precisamente por amor al arte. - replicó el imperial con sequedad – No estoy dispuesto a pagar por información que puede o no ser verídica.

\- Algunos dicen que la Dinastía de los Septim está muerta, otros dicen que M'aiq es un mentiroso. - replicó el hombre-gato tranquilamente - No creas ninguna de las dos cosas.

Las fosas nasales del imperial se ensancharon levemente al tratar de contener el impulso repentino de echarse para atrás de la impresión.

No tenía muy claro si fiarse o no de él y de lo que tuviera que contarle, ya que nada sabía acerca de éste khajiita, pues ninguna información le había llegado por mediación de Luciana a éste respecto. El tal M'aiq era un individuo salido de la nada, sin familia conocida, afiliaciones o lugar de residencia permanente.

Por no figurar, no figuraba ni en el registro civil.

Aquel tipo era un Juan Nadie salido de Ninguna Parte y con un historial completamente en blanco.

Más sospechoso, imposible.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de la Dinastía Septim, M'aiq? - sondeó.

El antropomorfo se miró las garras de las manos en un gesto que mostraba absoluta despreocupación.

\- Nada que no sepas ya. – replicó serenamente – Tienes a ése tipo, Martin, que está escondido por los Cuchillas en Bruma y es el único bastardo con vida reconocido por el último Emperador... - en esto que dio un corto resoplido de diversión – Sin embargo, M'aiq te puede asegurar que no es ni de lejos el único mortal con Sangre de Dragón en sus venas que sigue con vida. Oh no.

Una vez más, Lucien tuvo que controlarse a sí mismo para no dar síntomas físicos que traicionaran su muy estudiado lenguaje corporal. Aquel individuo, con apenas cuatro frases, ya le había dado a entender que sabía demasiado.

Y tenía dos opciones: o cargárselo y arriesgarse a cualquier tipo de daños colaterales que el asesinato de alguien tan valioso pudiera reportarles a él, a la chica y a todo el Imperio de Tamriel... o negociar con él.

Y, pese a lo mucho que a Lucien Lachance le gustaba derramar la sangre ajena, optó por lo segundo. Podría ser algo sádico, pero no idiota.

\- ¿Hay más posibles candidatos a la Corona, M'aiq? - preguntó con fingido aburrimiento, como si quisiera dar a entender una incredulidad que no sentía en aquellos instantes - ¿Y cómo puedes saber tú eso?

\- Deducción lógica, imperial.

\- Vaya, ¿y me podrías dar un solo nombre como muestra de que lo que dices es cierto?

\- Por supuesto. – asintió el hombre-gato extendiendo una zarpa – Paga primero a M'aiq y M'aiq cantará como un Ruiseñor en la umbría de Nocturnal.

Aquel último juego de palabras, si bien chocantes en extremo para Lucien, le estaban haciendo una sorprendentemente clara referencia a un legendario círculo secreto de guerreros dentro del Gremio de Ladrones: los Ruiseñores, encargados de proteger los Santuarios de Nocturnal, Patrona de las Sombras y de los Ladrones.

Nadie, excepto los _doyen_ , el propio Zorro Gris, los traficantes de alto _standing_ y los ladrones de alto rango como lo había sido Lucien en su día, sabía de la existencia de los Ruiseñores. Ni siquiera por rumores o leyendas urbanas.

El antropomorfo estaba siendo más que generoso dándole tanta información, directa o soterrada, a cambio de nada en realidad.

Al Oyente no le pareció mal ceder en aquel punto.

\- Hagamos una cosa, M'aiq. – ofreció Lachance inclinándose levemente hacia delante y juntando las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos entre sí con gesto confidente - ¿Sabes lo que implica la expresión latina _"Do ut des"_? La gente de a pie suele confundirla con _"Quid pro quo"_ y significa "Doy para que me des". Usualmente se emplea en tratos de reciprocidad de favores, exactamente tal y como nos hallamos tú y yo en éstos momentos. - expuso tranquilo, seguro en todo momento de sí mismo y adoptando el mismo aire de negocios que un mercader serio. Echar mano de la lengua hablada en tiempos de Santa Alessia, ahora muerta y de la cual había derivado el idioma actual del Imperio, nunca fallaba a la hora de dar aspecto de intelectual al que la empleaba. Lucien tenía la suerte de saber un par o tres de latinajos y, visto lo visto, nunca estaban de más – Si me ayudas, tú y yo nos turnaremos. _Do ut des_. Tú me dices cosas y yo te pago por cada una de ellas a su justo, y más que generoso, precio. _Do ut des._ ¿Sí o no?

El khajiita le observó un segundo, nervioso. Bajo su suave pelaje pardo y atigrado comenzaba a sentir el sudor resbalándole por la piel.

\- ¿Sí o no, M'aiq? - presionó Lachance.

El otro hombre dejó escapar un bufido felino de estrés.

\- _Do ut des_ , imperial. De acuerdo. - consintió, pronunciando el vocablo latino con cierta dificultad y tratando de disimular su repentina turbación al haberse visto segundos atrás verbalmente acorralado – M'aiq te dará ése nombre.

Lucien asintió, complacido.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Mankar Camoran. - replicó el antropomorfo.

Lachance frunció el ceño. No creía haberlo oído bien.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Mankar Camoran es Sangre de Dragón. – afirmó el khajiita – Puede llevar el Amuleto de Reyes. Y lo mismo se aplica a sus descendientes. Por eso mató al Emperador dos años atrás y robó el Amuleto, como sin duda ya sabes. - explicó relajadamente, lo mismo que si estuviera hablando de la meteorología - Su meta es usurpar el trono, tal y como quiso hacerlo su padre, Haymon Camoran "El Usurpador", durante el reinado de Cephorus Septim II allá por el año 249 de nuestra Era. Pura Historia del Imperio en realidad. - concluyó, satisfecho.

Lucien lo pensó un instante y, si bien le parecía lógico tras lo visto en la Ermita de Mehrunes Dagon, se sintió estafado con aquella información.

\- Me temo que ésa información ya obraba en mi poder, M'aiq. – replicó fríamente.

\- M'aiq lo duda mucho.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Jamás se te hubiera ocurrido establecer relación entre lo uno y lo otro. Y M'aiq sí que puede explicarte la lógica tras eso. Todo tiene su porqué, y M'aiq sabe muchas cosas.

Lucien Lachance se encontró repentinamente interesado en sumo grado, pocas veces tenía el placer de realizar un tira y afloja con otra persona al mismo nivel conversacional y negociador que él mismo.

Aquello estaba comenzando a resultarle... divertido.

\- Muy bien, te escucho.

M'aiq tomó aire.

\- Ya desde el Año Cero de la Primera Era, la Dinastía Camoran fue fundada en Valenwood por el Rey Eplear con la finalidad de unificar a la comunidad bosmer en una sola. - explicó el antropomorfo como si estuviera exponiendo en aquellos instantes algún tipo de tesis histórica – Cuando Valenwood hubo de rendirse ante las tropas de Tiber Septim al final del Interregno, el inicio de la Tercera Era, la Dinastía Camoran quedó muy limitada en sus acciones y poderes bajo la presión del Imperio, por lo que el resentimiento comenzó a gestarse lento pero seguro entre sus herederos. - expuso – Por otro lado, dados los constantes tratos que los Septim han mantenido con los Camoran a lo largo de muchas generaciones, no es ilógico pensar en cruces interraciales entre descendientes. - se detuvo un momento, al observar el rostro ahora abiertamente interesado del imperial encapuchado frente a él y sonrió levemente - Se tiene constancia de la poligamia y promiscuidad de uno de los Emperadores Septim allá por la primera centuria de nuestra Era: Antiochus Septim. Suma dos y dos y ahí tenemos el resultado de que la Sangre de Dragón haya pasado a la rama de los Camoran. El intento de usurpación viene a consecuencia del resentimiento al perder la guerra contra Tiber Septim; la oportunidad en cambio viene de manos de la estupidez de los descendientes del propio Emperador. Visto lo visto, es algo así como una enemistad muy, muy vieja, imperial.

Lucien estaba impresionado como pocas veces a lo largo de su vida. Él mismo era un hombre culto y había leído muchísimo desde que Valtieri le enseñara a hacerlo nada más introducirse en la Hermandad Oscura con dieciocho años, pero... aquella lógica aplastante tras todo aquel entramado político era increíble. Seguramente nunca oiría una opinión tan sólida y fundamentada acerca del asunto como la de éste extraño khajiit Juan Nadie.

Qué delicia de conversación, y qué productiva...

Así pues, las primeras doscientas monedas volaron de las manos del Oyente a las del khajiita en menos de un minuto. _Do ut des._ Y muy merecidamente.

\- Prosigue, por favor. – pidió Lucien educadamente, sumergido como estaba en aquella excitante espiral de información - ¿Qué más crees que podrías decirme que pudiera suscitar mi interés?

\- Oh, muchas cosas. – rió el antropomorfo – Pero M'aiq no puede contarte todo lo que sabe ya que, de hacerlo, tendríamos coloquio para varios siglos seguidos; de modo que iremos a lo estrictamente esencial: el Amanecer Mítico.

Lucien asintió una vez, dando pie a su interlocutor a proseguir.

\- Ahora mismo tienen fijado su punto de mira en Skingrad. Una de las agentes encubiertas de allí, Else "Odia-Dioses" la nórdica, tiene a un amante infiltrado entre la Corte de Janus Hassildor con objeto de atacar desde dentro, matarle a él y a su desconocida esposa y que la ciudad caiga no sólo a consecuencia del Portón que pretenden abrir allí, sino del caos que supondrá que el susodicho Portón se abra dentro de sus muros. - dijo el hombre pasándose una mano afilada por el pelaje pardo del cuello – Os convendrá avisar al conde y que éste despliegue la defensa por su cuenta, con lo cual os deberá un favor y su... especial naturaleza no será revelada en público. M'aiq cree que, con éste intercambio, el Gremio de Ladrones sale ganando con creces, ¿verdad? - concluyó mostrando una enorme sonrisa gatuna de media luna.

_Oh, sí, M'aiq. Tanto el Gremio como la Hermandad saldrán muy beneficiados de éste singular intercambio con Hassildor. Probablemente podamos incluso solicitar carta blanca en ciertas operaciones dentro de Skingrad cuando la Crisis haya concluido._

Otros quinientos _septims_ saltaron de los bolsillos del imperial a los del khajiita. Aquella era información más urgente y, como tal, mejor pagada.

M'aiq acariciaba el oro entre sus garras con una suave sonrisa infantil, meneando la cola desde su asiento, contento.

\- ¿Algo más, M'aiq? - inquirió Lachance, impaciente, dejando sobre la pequeña mesa que los separaba otra pesada bolsa que contenía los últimos trescientos _septims_ que completaban la suma del capital que el hombre-gato había solicitado anteriormente.

\- Sólo tres consejos. – replicó M'aiq tomando el dinero y guardándoselo rápidamente entre los pliegues de su muy polvorienta túnica - El primero es que ni tú ni tu asociada de pelo verde os dejéis ver mucho por las ciudades y, por encima de todo, evitad alojaros en las posadas. Si tenéis que viajar, no os quedéis dentro de las poblaciones, especialmente dentro de Bravil y Chorrol. Estaréis más seguros durmiendo al aire libre. La secta de Mehrunes Dagon sabe quiénes sois y qué aspecto tenéis.

Lucien se aguantó las ganas de tragar saliva. El hecho de que aquel tipo supiera tanto daba a veces escalofríos.

Demasiada información, un solo hombre. Aquello le convertía en un arma de doble filo. Si los del Amanecer Mítico se enteraban de éste encuentro no tardarían mucho en sobornar, chantajear o, en última instancia, torturar al khajiita en cuanto le pillaran por banda con el objetivo de que les facilitase información confidencial, que de seguro tendría en su haber, para usarla contra la Causa Imperial.

Sithis bendito, tal vez sí que debería matarle a fin de cuentas...

\- Lo segundo... – prosiguió M'aiq – … es que hay una Puerta Dimensional abierta en la Bahía del Niben, en una islita en mitad del agua. M'aiq en tu lugar la cerraría si no quieres una incursión de fuerzas sobrenaturales en el agua de _vuestros_ ríos a lo bestia.

Y tan concentrado estaba Lachance con aquellas instrucciones y con el cuchillo que, muy discretamente, estaba sacando de su cinturón para apuñalar al antropomorfo en cuanto éste se diera la vuelta; que no se percató o no le dio demasiada importancia a aquel _"vuestros"_ que el khajiita había dejado caer.

Como si el agua de los ríos de Cyrodiil no fuera cosa suya pese a vivir allí.

Y Lucien quizás debió de haberlo hecho. Debió de haber estado más pendiente de los detalles que de la urgencia que le suponía matar a alguien con información en demasía para su propio bien.

\- ¿Y el tercero, M'aiq? - inquirió el imperial poniéndose en pie con el cuchillo escondido en la manga y contemplando cómo el antropomorfo se dirigía tranquilamente hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación que el Oyente había alquilado para dar cabida a tan singular reunión.

El tipo se giró un instante con cierto brillo de malicia bailándole en los ojos mientras asía el pomo de la puerta con una mano afilada.

\- El tercero es que busques el aquelarre de Glenmoril si quieres deshacerte de ése... horrible olor a perro mojado que desprendes.

Lucien se olió una axila por acto reflejo. A perro mojado...

\- ¿Cómo...? - musitó patidifuso hasta que, al alzar la vista, el tal M'aiq ya no estaba.

El Oyente salió corriendo de la habitación y le buscó por el pasillo y escaleras abajo.

Nada.

A lo largo de aquella tarde se la pasó buscando y preguntando por Bravil a todo el mundo acerca del misterioso khajiita, pero nadie supo decirle siquiera si le habían visto o no.

Sin embargo, y durante aquellas horas, desde las sombras de lo alto de los muros que rodeaban la población, un disimulado felino encapuchado sonreía de oreja a oreja, regodeándose en el espectáculo.

Sus ojos brillaban con una luz sobrenatural, el derecho con el color dorado de la manía, el izquierdo con el tono azul hielo de la demencia.

\- _¿Estáis seguro, mi Señor?_ \- cuestionó una incorpórea voz monocorde, de marcado acento bretón aristocrático, a las espaldas del khajiit - _¿Consideráis que es un buen candidato?_

\- Vamos, vamos, Haskill... – replicó el hombre-gato con una aguda voz de cadencias discordantes que nada tenía que ver con la que había empleado para hablar con el tipo imperial aquel. Ahora se sentía mucho más libre que actuando como el _verdadero_ dueño del cuerpo quien, el pobre, en su coma consciente de posesión física, había reaccionado un par de veces con nervios frente a la labia del humano – Yo no le veo mal material para lo que pretendo de él. Es fuerte, obstinado, cotilla... ¡y está como una cabra! – en esto que se echó a reír escandalosamente – Oooh... ¡me encantará apretarle las tuercas y hacerle la vida imposible!

\- _No parece un hombre muy dócil, Lord Sheogorath._ – repuso la voz, carente por completo de énfasis que diera a entender su estado de ánimo – _Y me atrevería a asegurar que su presencia en la Islas sólo será una fuente de problemas más que una ayuda significativa. Además, es un licántropo._

\- Bueeeno, no creo que a Hircine le importe mucho. – descartó el Dios Loco con un movimiento de una de las garras de aquel cuerpo prestado – Yo creo que le convirtió en aquel momento porque se aburría... el único problema va a ser negociar con Hermaeus... dice que el humano es peón suyo.

Hubo un instante de silencio entre ambas entidades, Amo y siervo.

\- _¿Qué me decís de la chica?_ \- sugirió la voz de repente – _Es vuestra Emisaria. Tal vez ella sería más adecuada para el trabajo. Parece bastante más cándida y solícita._

\- ¿La del pelo verde? - el Gran Lunático meneó la cabeza – No, que luego se hace pupa, se rompe y me quedo sin ella. Me parece más interesante de mascota que de adalid, ¡tiene unos carrillos muy pellizcables! - exclamó alegremente como un niño.

\- _Mi Señor, por vuestro propio bien y el de todos vuestros súbditos, elegid a otro mortal._ – pidió la voz con una suave cadencia de súplica – _Ése hombre está muy reñido entre vuestros camaradas... tiene demasiadas afiliaciones y demasiados intereses puestos en su persona._

\- ¡Precisamente por eso! - declaró el demonio, feliz - ¡Me encanta manipular a un mortal ignorante que no sabe las muchas ganas que tienen los dioses de echarle las zarpas encima! ¡Es el humano de las comidillas, el centro de atención, el caramelito predilecto!, ¡y YO voy a desfigurarlo un poquito! - en esto que rió frotándose las manos – Le mangonearé tanto que deseará haber muerto en aquella granja colgado por los pies de aquella viga...

* * *

_Belleza. Un placer interpretado por todos los sentidos, adquirido no sólo por medio de la mera contemplación visual, sino por un sonido melódico, por un tacto sedoso, un olor fragante y delicado... o un sabor pródigo y magnífico._

_Como ella, que era hermosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra._

_Su imagen arrebatadora y su porte gentil, su voz encantadora, su piel cálida pero igualmente blanca como la nieve de invierno..._

_Y su olor, terrible y delicioso, que desataba sus más bajas pasiones y el instinto de poseerla... de poseerla hasta devorar su esencia misma, su alma inmortal..._

_Ah... y el sabor... ¿qué sabor tendría una mujer como ella, en apariencia delicada como un lirio pero llena de espinas como una rosa? No tendría inconveniente en pincharse con ellas y dejar que sus labios sangrasen si tan sólo pudiera saborearla... una única vez._

_Deseo. Eso que tan común es al mortal medio, ése sentimiento distante que el transcurrir de las épocas se alejaba cada vez más de los cuerpos perennes de los de su especie..._

_Era ella, que había tejido cual viuda negra finos hilos de metal en torno a su garganta para tenerle siempre en vilo, pinchándole donde más le dolía, burlándose de la pasión abrasiva que le consumía por acercarse a ella... por tan sólo tenerla en su radio de visión... tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo..._

_"¿Deseas a ésa mujer, vástago de mis entrañas?"_

_¿Y cómo no desearla? ¿Qué necio quedaría estoico ante semejante magnificencia?_

_"Tómala pues y deja de ahogarte en tu agonía. Deja de ser presa de tus anhelos frustrados. Sacia tu sed e invita a la bella a ser bestia, sumérgela en las aguas rojas de lo imperecedero. Otórgale la vida eterna."_

_Si eso fuera tan fácil... si no supiera que, por hundir sus colmillos en la tierna y nívea carne de su inmaculada garganta, se condenaría a sí mismo a una vida de ostracismo y oscuridad..._

_"La oscuridad la llevas impregnada en las raíces de tu mismo ser, vástago mío. El ostracismo, por el contrario, es sólo una opción a la que tú mismo te has plegado conviviendo entre el ganado. Tus hermanos y hermanas te recibirían con los brazos abiertos sin dudar."_

_No... él ya tenía una familia allí, una familia oscura que valoraba y apreciaba sus únicos y singulares dones..._

_"Ellos te temen, vástago mío, te temen y envidian tu poder. Si de muchos de ellos dependiera, ahora mismo tus cenizas estarían dispersas sin honor ni ceremonia a lo largo de éstas cuatro paredes en las que te empeñas en encerrar tus días de Eternidad."_

_No... él era alguien influyente allí... y no todos temían su naturaleza sin par._

_"¿De veras? ¿Y qué me dices de tu pupilo, el hombre-bestia al que ofreciste la inmortalidad y al que con tanto esmero has adiestrado en los caminos de la muerte? Te traicionó una vez y volverá a hacerlo una segunda sin titubear. Ya ves que ha preferido a Hircine por encima del poder inmenso que tú quisiste obsequiarle una vez. ¡Te ha escupido a la cara!, ¡lleva años riéndose de ti!"_

_Aquel... bastardo... no viviría lo suficiente para seguir tentando a la suerte de la que su mismo nombre parecía hacer gala tan descaradamente..._

_"Muéstrales quién es el auténtico demonio aquí, vástago mío. Muéstrales... la oscuridad ancestral que albergas en tu interior."_

* * *

Abriendo lentamente los ojos que otrora en una época lejana fueran humanos, Vicente Valtieri, criatura nocturna, despertó finalmente de su gélido sueño.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire que no necesitaba en absoluto, el vampiro levantó de una sola vez todo su cuerpo sin mover un solo músculo y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho hasta situarse en vertical, quedando de pie justo en el borde de su lecho de piedra.

Al abrir un instante la boca para dejar escapar un agudo silbido reptiliano, extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados como un crucificado y, de un salto suave, descendió como una pluma hasta el suelo.

Aquel modo de despertar no es que fuera algo habitual en él, pero esa noche se sentía lleno de fuerza, más Señor de la Noche que nunca.

Su subconsciente le había dado la clave durante aquellas horas de inconsciencia, la presencia de Molag Bal, constante en su cabeza desde su conversión trescientos años antes, la señal.

Debía dejar de rumiar en su miseria y comenzar a moverse.

Largo tiempo había permanecido la inquietud latente, encapsulada en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Pero ya no. Su situación era cada vez más punzante, como una infección gangrenosa que va extendiendo sus garras por el cuerpo hasta que lo pudre por entero.

Técnicamente él ya estaba muerto en vida, pero no quería estar muerto de espíritu, situación a la que los Cinco Principios de la Hermandad parecían abocarle sin remedio.

Estirándose brevemente, más por costumbre que por auténtica necesidad, el no-muerto abrió despacio la puerta de sus aposentos subterráneos y fue ascendiendo escaleras en la quietud de un Santuario que, a simple vista, parecía del todo vacío.

No percibió sonido alguno escaparse imprevisto de la sala de entrenamiento y a la única entidad que atinó a observar moverse fue al guardián oscuro esqueleto, lento y desgarbado en su cíclico recorrido por las cámaras a media luz de aquella imponente estructura arquitectónica bajo tierra por los siglos de los siglos, hasta que sus viejos huesos se astillaran y fueran reemplazados por otros de más reciente factura.

Girando a la izquierda por puro instinto, Vicente fue directo al tenue olor a comida que se apercibía manar desde la sala común donde dormían los asesinos y se coló sigilosamente por la puerta para, tras superar un breve tramo de peldaños abajo, encontrarse espiando desde las sombras a la que parecía la única persona, además de él mismo, presente en todo el Santuario en aquellos instantes: la bretona Antonietta Marie.

La contempló fijamente a la distancia empuñar con maestría un nada desdeñable cuchillo carnicero bastante afilado con el que se dispuso a despojar con tino y rapidez a un jabato tierno que tenía tendido sobre la mesa de la cocina de su nada apetecible piel vellosa. Probablemente después lo vaciaría con extremo cuidado y haría uno de sus rellenos especiales con trufas, huevo duro y ésas cosas; incluso puede que algún toque inofensivo de belladama para darle sabor. Las asaduras las dejaría a buen seguro para preparar otro guiso.

La joven parecía ensimismada con sus preparativos personales de lo que sería la cena de aquella noche mientras tarareaba para sí una canción de su tierra. Pese a estar sola y ostentar el cargo de Señora del Santuario teniendo, como consiguiente, un cuarto propio... ella, sin embargo, cocinando para los demás era feliz.

Había llegado a la Hermandad seis años atrás de la mano de Lachance como una cáscara vacía sin alegría ni sueños por cumplir; harapienta, esquelética y enferma hasta la náusea, temblorosa y asustada como un animalillo.

Pero después, tras varios meses de cuidados, comida en abundancia y calor familiar, le había vuelto el color a las pálidas mejillas y la sonrisa le había aflorado en los labios.

Poco a poco, se había ido transformando en una mujer hermosa, inteligente y peligrosa, deliciosamente peligrosa.

Pero Vicente ya había captado todas éstas cualidades mucho antes de la notoria mejoría física. La misma esencia de la chica, aún demacrada y deprimida, era fuerte y voluntariosa. No le había hecho falta verla en todo su esplendor para saber que era hermosa.

Lachance, por otra parte, desde luego que había visto algo especial en ella, o de lo contrario no la hubiera reclutado... pero el muy imbécil sólo había desarrollado interés carnal cuando la joven había mejorado físicamente.

Vicente, por el contrario, le hubiera hincado el diente desde el primer día sin pensárselo dos veces.

Aproximándose hacia el objeto de sus obsesivos deseos con extrema cautela y sigilo, se maravilló cuando la mujer pareció tensarse un instante con el cuchillo carnicero aún en la mano, inconscientemente percibiendo su presencia, y se giró lentamente sin soltar el arma para encarar atónita la figura del Nosferatu a apenas metro y medio de distancia. Vicente sin embargo notó disgustado que, con la otra mano, tenía asido con fuerza un diente de ajo.

\- Portavoz... me has asustado, no he oído la puerta abrirse. – se excusó la rubia bretona rápidamente tras reponerse de la impresión y bajar el cuchillo – Me temo que todos nuestros Hermanos y Hermanas se encuentran de momento ausentes y puede que no comiencen a regresar para la cena hasta mínimo las doce. - expuso rápidamente para darse la vuelta de inmediato y seguir a lo suyo sin soltar ni el ajo ni el cuchillo – Esperamos como mínimo a M'raaj-Dar, a Valena y a Raynil. Es posible también que Gogron se presente si le da tiempo a volver desde la Ciudad Imperial a caballo, aunque dudo...

\- Antonietta. – dijo el vampiro muy lentamente como si el decir aquel nombre fuera lo mismo que enunciar algún tipo de deidad oscura – No me he despertado de mi sueño diurno para venir aquí e intercambiar cuatro formalidades para seguir con cualquier tipo de charla trivial que sirva de relleno verbal a ésta silenciosa disputa nuestra.

La joven se quedó un momento helada en el sitio, aún de espaldas, y, sin darse cuenta a medida que había estado despellejando el jabato, se hizo un corte en la yema del dedo índice.

Vicente contempló aquel dedo con hambre y no pudo suprimir una mueca perversa al tiempo que se le hacía la boca agua de sólo imaginar un par de gotas de aquel líquido primoroso discurrir cuesta abajo por su lengua.

Antonietta siseó ante el escozor del pequeño corte y fue derecha a uno de los barriles con agua, llenó un cazo y se lavó la herida en él.

\- Sithis bendito, qué estúpida torpeza... - se quejó en voz baja al tiempo que trataba de vendarse torpemente con un pequeño pañuelo hasta que notó la presencia física del vampiro pegada a sus espaldas destilando frío. La joven se puso más tiesa que un garrote.

\- Permíteme. – dijo el no-muerto con su habitual amabilidad, tomando con sus manos frías como carámbanos las de Antonietta y colocándole el pañuelo con experta pulcritud – Listo.

La bretona se alejó de él lo más rápidamente que la buena educación se lo permitió.

\- Sí. Gracias, Portavoz. - replicó tratando de que no se le notase en la voz la profunda aversión que el contacto del cuerpo del vampiro le había generado ésos breves instantes en los que le había tenido a sus espaldas.

Vicente suspiró. Otra vez con lo mismo... daba igual de qué manera tratase de acercársele o hablar con ella. La pared de ladrillos siempre estaba allí, tangible y enervante como una bofetada.

\- Dejemos a un lado éstos estúpidos formalismos y volvamos al tema que tan hábilmente me has querido desviar un par de minutos atrás, Antonietta.

La mujer le observó sobresaltada. Por Sithis, que la dejase en paz, que la dejase en paz de una vez...

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres. - decidió soltar rápidamente, consciente en todo momento de que el vampiro no la dejaría ir con una excusa tan tonta.

\- Oh, yo creo que sí. - dijo el no-muerto aproximándose un par de pasos a ella – Lo tengo muy presente cada vez que te diriges a mí, especialmente si ha de ser en solitario y no con otro Hermano o Hermana de por medio que te respalde. Ésa hostilidad... la huelo, ¿sabes, mi querida joven? - expuso frunciendo el ceño y mostrando los caninos en una mueca de suma contrariedad – Y de tan densa que es podría cortarse con un cuchillo, me temo.

Antonietta le observó un momento a la defensiva, lo suficiente como para justificar y dar la razón al vampiro acerca del tema que estaban tratando en aquellos instantes.

Ella sólo quería que el tipo se marchase de una vez a meterse de nuevo en su maldito ataúd y que la dejase cocinar a sus anchas... ¿era mucho pedir acaso?

\- De tal modo que, si no es mucha molestia por tu parte... - continuó diciendo el hombre con cada vez más ansiedad – … te agradecería que me explicases qué puedo haber hecho yo para merecer semejante despliegue de abrumadora desconfianza en lo que a tu persona respecta.

La bretona se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecérselos un poco, pues sabía que se le habían secado y, de abrir la boca, se le agrietarían y comenzarían a sangrar.

Y no quería darle ninguna excusa al vampiro para que éste la dijera que "le estaba provocando" o algo de ése estilo... aunque supiera positivamente que ésa no era ni de lejos la actitud habitual de Valtieri.

Porque siempre había sido muy educado con ella... sospechosamente educado.

Lo mismo había pasado con Lucien en su día: se había puesto de repente muy solícito, encantador y educado. ¿Y para qué?, para acostarse con ella, lógicamente.

Pero Lucien era una persona a quien respetaba y admiraba, era humano y, además, estaba de muy buen ver. Había sido elección suya acostarse con él de vez en cuando.

Como también era elección suya frenar los avances del vampiro. Tenía derecho a elegir como mujer y como ser humano, ¿no?

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y, con ésa misma bocanada, el coraje necesario para enfrentar a aquel hombre sobrenatural.

\- Muy bien, ya que estamos por la labor de ser sinceros, yo seré sincera de igual modo contigo, Vicente. – dijo tratando de no ponerse nerviosa – Tengo muy clara la manera en que me miras, y no me gusta. - soltó a bocajarro, brutalmente honesta, brutalmente liberada de un gran peso que ni sabía que había estado cargando todo éste tiempo - En un principio pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, pero tras éstos años de ver la misma actitud no es difícil sumar dos y dos. No soy ninguna estúpida.

Vicente se sintió repentinamente indignado.

\- Vaya, ¿y ésa es acaso una excusa plausible para comportarse de una manera tan abiertamente hostil? - razonó tratando de contener la súbita ira ponzoñosa que amenazaba con desbordarle en un más que evidente arrebato de ira.

\- No. – admitió la rubia bretona finalmente – Pero me siento incómoda. ¿Qué quieres que haga? He observado los cambios de humor repentinos que experimentas y, para serte franca, das muchísimo más miedo que una persona... normal. No me gusta estar cerca de alguien que pueda ser potencialmente peligroso para mi integridad física.

El vampiro se mordió la lengua un momento para evitar caer en la tentación de alzar el volumen de voz producto de lo que ya consideraba un insulto. ¡Le estaba juzgando por ser lo que era!

Cambios de humor repentinos... como si Lachance no los tuviera las veinticuatro horas durante los siete días a la semana...

\- Entonces fuiste a escoger una mala profesión, querida joven. – siseó Vicente a la par que se le iban encendiendo los ojos albinos conforme hablaba – Porque precisamente el estar rodeada de asesinos... o dormir con ellos, no es ni mucho menos garantía segura de preservar ésa integridad física que tanto temes que te quiebren.

La luz anaranjada en los hambrientos ojos del inmortal sumada a la comprensión que le supuso la sutil diferencia de la frase "dormir _con_ asesinos" en vez de decir "dormir _entre_ asesinos" llevaron a Antonietta Marie varios pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con la encimera de la cocina y asirse al borde de la misma para calmar el incipiente temblor que comenzaba a adueñarse de su cuerpo.

Porque, se daba cuenta ahora, estaba sola con el vampiro en el Santuario. Y pasara lo que pasara, en mitad de la noche y bajo tierra nadie oye tus gritos. Exactamente igual que en cualquiera de las mazmorras de la Prisión Imperial.

\- ¿Te has planteado siquiera lo muy cerca que hemos estado tú y yo de ser eliminados sistemáticamente bajo el filo de un vulgar aprendiz ambicioso? - continuó el no-muerto hablando mientras cercaba el espacio a la cada vez más aterrorizada mujer - ¿Y si la que hubiera empuñado la hoja que te hubiese atravesado el corazón hubiera sido Tempest? Tu amiga, tu Hermana, tu confidente... alguien en quien confías plenamente. Pues como ya sabes, el trabajo, inicialmente, era para ella.

\- Vicente... basta... - susurró la bretona con un gemido ahogado.

\- Y no sólo eso, mi querida Antonietta. – prosiguió Valtieri como si no la hubiera oído - ¿Te has parado a pensar con detenimiento de QUIÉN es la culpa?, ¿mmm? ¿De QUIÉN nos vendió frente a la Mano Negra en vez de apostar por nuestra inocencia?

_Estás... enfermo..._

Tragando saliva sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de los caninos de su interlocutor, en cuanto Antonietta Marie comenzó a sentir la familiar y odiosa quemazón de las lágrimas de miedo que amenazaban desbordar por sus ojos celestes, giró la cabeza y pegó un puñetazo en la superficie de la encimera sobre la que estaba apoyada.

\- ¡Vete! - chilló - ¡Déjame sola, Vicente!

El vampiro se limitó a sonreír cruelmente, mostrando sus largos colmillos en un gesto de satisfacción por haber tocado un punto débil.

\- ¡Pero si ya estás sola! - exclamó altísono - ¿Y quién sabe qué habrás hablado con la oscuridad, en las quedas veladas nocturnas, cuando toda tu vida parece menguar, con los muros de tu aposento estrechando tu espacio, cercado animalillo en su madriguera? - expresó en voz gradualmente baja hasta plantarse frente a la joven temblorosa y tomándole la barbilla con sorpresiva gentileza en amplio contraste con la violencia de sus pensamientos. Sus largos dedos de largas uñas se estremecieron al entrar en contacto con el calor corporal que la mortal desprendía - Tan bella... - susurró - Tan fría... como una pálida mañana de primavera aferrada al hielo invernal.

La bretona alzó los ojos y le contempló tan desolada como dolida.

_¿Qué sabrás tú de las mañanas y los amaneceres cuando hace siglos que no atinas a caminar a plena luz del día... monstruo?_

Apercibiendo instintivamente la brecha emocional en la mente de la joven, la voluntad del vampiro tornóse sibilina, engañosa y peligrosa como una serpiente a punto de picar a su presa.

El poder de Molag Bal atravesó las retinas del no-muerto para posarse en las de su mortal interlocutora, acercándola al abismo, sometiendo su voluntad para plegarse a los designios del que la deseaba bajo su dominio, eternamente bella, eternamente ligada por la sangre junto a él.

Sin embargo, en un último coletazo de lucidez y autonomía, Antonietta Marie jadeó levemente.

\- Tu voz es un veneno. – siseó furiosa.

En aquel instante, ambos oyeron la puerta de la habitación abrirse con más fuerza de la que en realidad requería.

\- No quiero oír ni una sola palabra más al respecto, ¿me oyes?

\- Vamos a ver, jefe, por partes: ¿y si el tiparraco ése te ha contado una gran trola para que te lo creas, se ha quedado con la pasta y ahora está informando a Mankar Camoran de que la mentirijilla no ha caído en oídos sordos?

Aquellas dos voces. Antonietta Marie no creía haberlas percibido antes tan gratificantes y hermosas como en aquel instante.

\- ¿Me tomas por imbécil, querida niña? - replicó ácidamente la primera voz. Una voz masculina.

\- ¡Joder, no! Lo que digo es que tú mismo has dicho que al M'aiq ése no lo conoce ni su padre, ¿cómo confiar en que su información sea verídica? - fue la irritada respuesta de su acompañante, cuya voz ésta vez era femenina.

\- ¿Y por qué narices te crees si no que hemos venido aquí? ¡Vamos a comprobar si lo que ha dicho sobre la tal Else "Odia-Dioses" es cierto o no!

\- ¡Pero si ésa tía vive en Skingrad!, ¡estamos en Cheydinhal!

\- Mujer de poca fe... ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que Janus Hassildor es un hombre que no recibe a cualquiera que solicite alegremente una audiencia con su persona? Debemos enviar a alguien a quien sí recibiría dadas sus... particulares circunstancias, alguien como... - en esto que la voz masculina calló en cuanto las siluetas de ambos imperiales a quienes pertenecían los timbres vocales se encontraron a los dos bretones, mortal e inmortal, demasiado juntos el uno del otro y a Antonietta con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Qué se supone que está sucediendo aquí?

El vampiro se cruzó inmediatamente de brazos luciendo su habitual expresión de póquer cuando se hallaba en las inmediaciones del Oyente hasta que, súbitamente, su semblante pegó un cambio radical en cuanto posó su mirada roja sobre la pequeña muchacha de cabellos verdes que acompañaba al imperial.

 _¡Tú...! ¡ESTÚPIDA!, ¡¿tú también?!_ \- pensó en el colmo de la indignación.

Lo había olido, y ésta vez no albergaba ninguna clase de dudas al respecto: la joven Tempest TAMBIÉN se acostaba con aquel malnacido hijo de perra. La relación sexual estaba demasiado reciente como para poder esconderla al olfato.

Llevaba una temporada intuyéndolo: olores fuera de lugar aquí y allá, miradas indiscretas, adrenalina y testosterona para dar y tomar...

Por Sithis... ¿cómo demonios lo haría? ¿Qué se supone que les daba y/o prometía para que TODAS acabaran metidas en su cama?

Qué asco... de individuo...

Antonietta Marie, por su parte, se secó inmediatamente las lágrimas de los ojos enrojecidos y fue derecha a abrazar a su amiga como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¡Tempy! - exclamó alegremente, disimulando su aún persistente miedo - ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! Estoy haciendo jabato relleno asado. Ayúdame y te llenaré el plato a rebosar en la cena, ¿hay trato?

Tempest, tras recibir el abrazo y devolverlo, se la quedó mirando fijamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó señalando con la vista los ojos de la bretona y el rastro de lágrimas por sus encendidas mejillas.

\- Oh, sí, muy bien. – contestó la otra rápidamente – He tenido un pequeño... berrinche. - y al ver la ceja enarcada de la pequeña imperial, sonrió – Sí, bueno, digamos que quería hacer el jabato con ajo... y Vicente me ha dicho que está harto de oler ajo en mis guisos.

¿A quién iban a creer?, ¿a un Portavoz de la Mano Negra o a una simple encargada? Era mejor suavizar las cosas y, a partir de ahora, extremar las precauciones. Si volvía a quedarse sola con el vampiro se encerraría en su habitación y echaría la llave a la puerta y a la trampilla en el suelo que comunicaba los aposentos de Valtieri con los suyos propios.

\- Te dije que no te pasaras. – suspiró Tempest tomando a su amiga de la mano – Que el ajo está muy rico y todo eso... pero a Vicente le sienta mal.

\- Sí, lo sé, lo sé... - convino la bretona dócilmente - ¿Me vas a ayudar entonces?

\- Quiero ración extra y lo sabes. – sonrió la muchacha.

\- Hecho.

Y ambas regresaron a la mesa, de donde el vampiro ya se había alejado convenientemente, para disponerse a completar la tarea juntas.

Lachance, metido en su propio mundo de olores, aún a pesar de que todavía no conseguía a veces distinguir muy bien los unos de los otros con sus recién descubiertas facultades sobrenaturales, tenía muy clara una cosa acerca de aquel altercado: la bretona, al llegar ellos, estaba aterrorizada.

El olor del miedo era una de las primeras cosas a las que su nuevo olfato se había acostumbrado de inmediato, y podía decir sin errar que la fuente de ése miedo no podía ser otra que el vampiro.

¿La habría amenazado o algo por el estilo? También era cierto que se le venía avisando a Antonietta Marie del tema del ajo mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Ocheeva aún vivía, y ella había seguido haciendo su santísima voluntad al respecto.

Supuso que un poco de intimidación por parte de un Portavoz a un subalterno desobediente nunca estaba de más, y sin embargo... no le cuadraba para nada a la personalidad de Valtieri. El tipo solía hablar las cosas, no amenazar así por las buenas.

Ambos hombres se miraron un instante a los ojos sobrenaturales del otro. Caóticos pensamientos a consecuencia del choque entre naturalezas daédricas poblaban sus respectivas mentes.

O más bien voces... voces dentro de sus cabezas.

_"Mátale, vástago mío. ¡Demuestra quién es el más fuerte de los dos! Doblega la voluntad de éste patético perro en celo de Hircine y hazte valer como Amo y Señor. No dudes que una creación mía siempre será más fuerte que cualquier chucho del Acechador."_

_"El chupasangres te quiere criando malvas, Lachance. Te odia casi tanto como yo. Tú no le dejas follar a gusto, él te quiere ver colgado de un pino. Acéptalo, desgraciado: estás rodeado de serpientes. Nadie te aprecia y las mujeres sólo te quieren para echar un kiki y quedarse tan panchas. Eres peor que una puta barata, das pena."_

El descubrimiento que había supuesto saber que Lachance ahora fuera un licántropo había sido cuestión de olfato; Vicente no lo olvidaría: la semana anterior, al volver para hacerle entrega de los contratos pertinentes, Lachance había tocado a su puerta y, una vez ésta se abrió, la bofetada de esencias había sido demasiado brutal para Vicente quien, por segunda vez en sus doscientos años al servicio de Sithis, había perdido momentáneamente los estribos y, de un salto, se había encaramado a la pared rocosa de espaldas como un murciélago para lanzarle un agudo siseo de advertencia al Oyente.

Pero Lachance, lejos de amilanarse, le había respondido con un gañido lobuno, retrayendo los labios sobre los dientes afilados igual que un perro rabioso.

La reacción había sido completamente instintiva para ambos y, tras unos instantes de seguir gruñendo como animales, habían recobrado la compostura para, tras tantearse visualmente, sentarse a una buena distancia el uno del otro y discutir el tema.

No le había contado mucho al respecto, salvo que le habían atacado y, sin pretenderlo, le habían pasado la licantropía. Así de fácil, así de estúpido.

De momento habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto frente a la Mano Negra hasta que llegase... digamos, el "momento justo" de comunicárselo. Por desgracia Lucien Lachance podía permitirse el lujo de mantenerlo en secreto: era el Oyente y, a grandes rasgos, podía hacer básicamente lo que le diera la gana.

Posiblemente ni siquiera la chica con la que ahora se acostaba lo supiera. Y podría venirle muy mal ya que, no por nada, los banquetes en honor a Hircine eran conocidos por albergar carne humana entre sus platos principales.

Bueno... tal vez si mataba a la muchacha sería una buena oportunidad para denunciarle frente a la Mano Negra por romper uno de los Cinco Principios y dejar que la implacable justicia de la Hermandad Oscura cayera sobre él como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Ah, se _moría_ de ganas por verlo...

\- Vayámonos a un sitio más tranquilo, Vicente. – oyó que le estaba diciendo el hombre imperial – Necesito hacerte un encargo muy especial.

El Nosferatu accedió sin mediar una sola palabra y acompañó escaleras abajo a aquella criatura cambiante que, por definición, era por así decirlo su enemigo natural más acérrimo.

* * *

\- Lo siento mucho, pero el conde Hassildor no admite visitas. Si desea hacer alguna petición o reclamar algo, dígamelo a mí y yo se lo haré saber. - replicaba, inflexible, el viejo Shum gro-Yarug meneando la cabeza de lado a lado, totalmente impasible ante la amenaza que leía entre líneas procedente de la mirada fija y desafiante de aquel bretón albino.

\- Y a mí me parece que Hassildor jamás delegaría sus responsabilidades en alguien tan estúpido y cerril como lo es usted, señor gro-Yarug. – replicó Vicente Valtieri harto, al borde de la indignación que le suponía estar tratando con un vulgar criado de la más baja calaña - ¡Exijo hablar ahora mismo con Hassildor o con su administrador!

Al viejo orsimer, por su parte, también se le estaba empezando a agotar la paciencia. No tenía por qué aguantar semejante desplante de un raquítico bretón de mierda.

\- Escúcheme bien, _señor_ , por llamarle de alguna manera. – bufó el mayordomo, cada vez más ofendido – Le vuelvo a repetir que el conde Hassildor no admi...

\- ¡Señor Valtieri! - le interrumpió repentinamente la agradable voz rasposa de la argoniana Hal-Liurz, administradora personal del conde, mientras ésta bajaba apresuradamente los escalones de la sala principal alzándose levemente de una esquina la falda del vestido verde para no tropezarse – Qué... inesperada sorpresa. No teníamos constancia de su llegada.

\- No he tenido tiempo de mandar una carta de aviso. - replicó el vampiro ya más relajado de ver a la argoniana, con la que debía de haber coincidido unas tres veces desde que el anterior administrador se jubilara – Mis más sinceras disculpas si ello ha ocasionado algún trastorno en la agenda de Hassildor por mi culpa.

\- En absoluto. - negó la reptiliana mujer para, inmediatamente, dirigirse al mayordomo orco – Puedes retirarte, Shum gro-Yarug.

El hombre se echó un momento para atrás de la impresión.

\- Pero el conde... - se apresuró a protestar.

\- Haz lo que te digo y no preguntes. - le chistó la mujer rápidamente haciéndole gestos apresurados con ambas manos – Vete.

El orco, cada vez entendiendo menos las normas acerca de la más absoluta negación de visitas al conde que, estaba visto, podían ser modificadas en cualquier momento, marchó con la cabeza baja, pensando en procurarse más tarde que pronto una jarra de cerveza para despejar ideas.

Con las manos escamosas perfectamente cruzadas delante del regazo en una postura relajada y solícita, tremendamente estudiada, Hal-Liurz hizo una educada reverencia con la cabeza e invitó al bretón vampiro a seguirla.

\- Permítame invitarle a la zona privada del castillo hasta que localice al conde y le haga saber de su visita. Supongo que ya habrá hecho éste mismo recorrido varias veces.

\- Unas cuantas, sí. - replicó Vicente con cierta sonrisa nostálgica. Parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando...

Tenía muy gratos recuerdos del castillo de Skingrad. Siempre había sido muy bien recibido allí en los últimos cincuenta años.

Una vez atravesaron la zona de estar de la servidumbre mayor para proseguir por un largo e intricado laberinto de pasillos, a cada cual más oscuro que el anterior, tomaron una ruta secreta a través de un pasadizo que se abría en la pared mediante la activación de un mecanismo oculto en uno de los candelabros y, finalmente, desembocaron en una amplia sala de piedra adornada con suntuosos tapices rojos y una larga alfombra igualmente roja que subía unos tres peldaños hasta el trono de madera acolchado donde Janus Hassildor recibía a las visitas en privado de quien le conviniese recibir. Hal-Liurz le dejó allí a solas, esperando.

Tras el trono se alzaba majestuoso el blasón de armas de la ciudad de Skingrad: sobre un fondo a rayas rojas y negras dispuestas en vertical, coronaba la insignia de una circunferencia en cuyo interior se hallaban representadas dos lunas en distintas fases de cuarto creciente y cuarto menguante, una de ellas, la más grande, roja como la sangre mientras que la otra, más pequeña, rosada como una flor. Enfrentadas las dos a modo espejo, como queriéndose devorar la una a la otra.

El escudo de armas de Skingrad siempre le había resultado a Vicente inusitadamente bello... tan rojo y tan oscuro... pasional, desbordante, revelador...

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, Vicente. – dijo en aquel instante una profunda voz que se hizo eco en toda la amplia sala de ventanas tapiadas – Me resulta muy extraño a la par que intrigante verte pisando mi suelo tras casi dos décadas en silencio.

Vicente apenas se giró y continuó dándole un buen repaso visual a la sala en penumbra.

\- Siento discrepar, Janus, pero temo que exageras. - repuso tranquilamente mientras caminaba con absoluta lentitud y pereza, muy remarcadas incluso en alguien de su condición – No pueden haber transcurrido más allá de tres lustros desde la última vez que vine a pagarte una visita. Me sorprende ésta distorsión del tiempo en alguien como tú, que ha de vivir con el reloj muy cerca cada día dadas tus... mortales obligaciones como conde de Skingrad.

\- Tienes razón. - admitió el otro - Excusa a ésta vieja cabeza si a veces confunde el paso del tiempo como eventos desconcertantemente cercanos o terriblemente lejanos. Como bien sabes, no hay medida del tiempo en la mente de un inmortal pese a lo mucho que deba... ah, ¿cómo lo has llamado?, "vivir con el reloj muy cerca".

\- Modestia aparte, Janus, cincuenta años no son muchos si los comparas con tres siglos de supervivencia.

\- Ah, ¿volvemos con las mismas, Vicente? Ya somos los dos un poco mayores para que sigas tratándome como a un novicio.

\- Cuando llegues a los cien años, hablamos. - replicó Valtieri sonriendo.

\- Temía que dijeras eso. – dijo el conde mostrándose por vez primera a la escasa luz de las antorchas, sonriendo a su vez – Siempre lo haces.

Ambos hombres se contemplaron a la irrisoria distancia de cinco metros que los separaba analizándose, estudiando el aspecto del otro con detenimiento.

Vicente veía a Janus Hassildor igual que siempre; quizás un poco más tranquilo, quizás algo más triste por el permanente estado comatoso en el que su bienamada esposa Rona se hallaba sumergida desde hacía casi tres décadas.

Era un hombre imperial de constitución recia, hombros anchos y cabello negro como la pez pese a que, en su día, fuese convertido a las tinieblas con casi medio siglo a cuestas de vida.

Como humano había sido un hombre considerablemente apuesto, aún en su madurez, y todavía conservaba intacta aquella belleza pese a la palidez cadavérica, la piel tirante del rosto y los ojos rojizos. Se notaba que se alimentaba bien o, de lo contrario, tendría en aquellos instantes las mismas facciones angulosas que Vicente. El cambio se operaba con el paso de los siglos y Hassildor aún no era lo bastante antiguo para adquirir aquellos rasgos afilados por el asentamiento de la enfermedad en vez de por hambre.

Las mujeres solían tener más suerte, pues el cambio físico rara vez se operaba en las más antiguas y éstas seguían pareciendo jóvenes y hermosas aún no-muertas tras varios siglos.

\- Por favor, Vicente, demos un paseo y me pones al tanto de qué se ha estado gestando en estos años dentro de los muros de la Hermandad. – ofreció Hassildor haciendo un educado gesto con la mano al vampiro mayor para indicarle que le siguiera – Creo que hace relativamente poco os habéis tenido que enfrentar a una situación... un tanto desagradable.

\- En efecto, estás bien informado. - convino Valtieri haciendo lo que se le pedía – Tenemos un nuevo Oyente para dar fe de ello.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con aquel elfo silvano... Ungolim se llamaba?

\- Asesinado. - respondió Vicente despacio – Ahora tenemos a Lucien Lachance a la cabeza.

\- Ah... ¿aquel muchacho incorregible y altanero que tantísimo disfrutaba metiendo las narices en asuntos que no le concernían en absoluto? Creo recordar que tenías grandes expectativas puestas en él. Sin duda las ha sobrepasado con mucho, por lo que me comentas.

Vicente frunció el ceño al considerar esto último.

\- Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, Janus. Y aunque me complacería enormemente darte los puntos y las comas de estos últimos quince años, en primer lugar está lo más urgente... y temo que la situación que me ha traído aquí requiere... de cierta urgencia.

\- Te escucho, Vicente.

\- Nos han llegado informes de cuestionable procedencia acerca de un infiltrado que ronda tu Corte con intenciones nada honorables y/o amistosas para contigo y tus gentes, querido Janus.

\- ¿Quién? - inquirió el noble inclinándose levemente hacia su compañero, apenas un par de centímetros más bajo que él.

\- El amante de una tal Else "Odia-Dioses", una chiflada afiliada al culto daédrico que rinde pleitesía a Mehrunes Dagon: el Amanecer Mítico.

\- ¿Y eso significa...?

\- Y eso significa, nada más y nada menos, que tienes a dos peligros potenciales que pretenden abrir un Portón al Oblivion dentro de las puertas de la mismísima ciudad una vez, aprovechando la luz solar, os hayan eliminado a ti y a tu indefensa esposa postrada.

El conde se sobresaltó no ya ante la mención de su inconsciente esposa, Rona Hassildor, en su día casi veinticinco años más joven que él; sino en una de aquellas aberrantes Puertas Dimensionales que venían abriéndose por toda la provincia desde hacía casi dos años desde el incidente de Kvatch.

Aquella vez había acogido a muchos refugiados de la perdida ciudad y había mandado habilitar ni se sabe de casas provisionales para las oleadas de afectados que seguían viniendo no ya sólo de Kvatch, sino de pequeñas poblaciones cercanas que habían sufrido el asedio y posterior destrucción de su hogar a manos de los demonios salidos de aquellas cosas.

\- Lo que me dices es... horrible, Vicente. Horrible y muy alarmante. ¿Y estás seguro de la fiabilidad de ésas fuentes?

\- Como te he dicho, los informes tienen una procedencia un tanto cuestionable, me temo. - admitió Valtieri – Por eso mismo te pido que investigues a éste individuo para saber si es cierto lo que nos han dicho sobre él.

\- ¿Qué hay de la tal Else "Odia-Dioses"?

\- Oh, ésa mujer al parecer está fichada y bajo estricta vigilancia. Ella sí es un elemento confirmado de adoración daédrica. Yo que tú, por si acaso, la borraba de un plumazo y me quitaba una alimaña de encima. En lo que a su amante se refiere...

Hassildor asintió de inmediato.

\- Mandaré que lo investiguen, y si resulta ser quien yo creo que es... - mostró los colmillos en una mueca agresiva y cruel – Además de confirmarse mis sospechas en ciertas… cuestiones sin resolver acerca de cifras de ingresos extraviados y otras molestas menudencias que parecen conducir a un mismo callejón sin salida, haré que conozca un destino más terrible que la propia muerte.

\- Sigues teniendo metida en los calabozos a aquella dunmer pálida, ¿verdad? - apuntó Vicente con malicia perversa – Hace veinte años tenía una sed de sangre... algo desmedida.

\- Y la sigue teniendo. – confirmó el conde con el rostro repentinamente sombrío – De vez en cuando le dejo que se lleve a los prisioneros sin familia. Está loca, Vicente, loca como nunca creí que nadie pudiera estarlo. Temo el día en que se me escape de las manos y deba acabar con su miserable existencia.

El vampiro mayor hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

\- De todos modos muy en sus cabales no estaba tampoco cuando la convertimos. - opinó.

Hassildor se estremeció ante aquella insensible y apática afirmación. La mujer había sobrevivido a un asalto sexual con paliza incluida antes de que los dos inmortales la encontraran medio desangrada en el suelo de su casa, abandonada a su suerte tras la agresión y posterior huida, dejando la cerradura de la puerta principal reventada tras de sí. Y ellos (o al menos Janus Hassildor) en un acto de lo que creyeron piedad, la transformaron en una criatura de la noche.

Ahora, tras veinte años teniéndola confinada en las mazmorras subterráneas, Hassildor se preguntaba a veces si no hubiera sido más piadoso dejarla morir en paz.

La inmortalidad había sido muy agradecida en el caso del conde, pues sabía llevarla bien. Pero en el caso de la mujer pálida... incluso de Rona...

\- ¿Y qué, Janus? - preguntó Valtieri de pronto, casualmente - ¿Ya has encontrado ésa cura que tanto buscabas para tu esposa? Veintinueve años son muchos años sin alimentarse, incluso para un inmortal.

El noble negó con la cabeza tristemente.

\- Ella se niega a despertar y yo no puedo moverme de Skingrad, Vicente. – explicó desanimado – Llegué a un punto en el que logré localizar el paradero de una mujer que coincidía con la descripción de ésas brujas del aquelarre de Glenmoril que, en el pasado, lograron obtener un bebedizo que garantizaba la cura completa de la Hemofilia Porfiria... pero no sé si aún vivirá allí o, lo que es más triste: si aún sigue viva.

\- ¿Y por qué no has enviado a nadie de confianza para que te procure informes más detallados sobre ésa mujer o, lo que es lo mismo, que alguien vaya a hablar con ella?

\- Me temo que no dispongo de nadie que pueda acometer semejante tarea, Vicente. Incluso los criados de mayor confianza que tengo no saben que Rona es una vampira y que está así no a causa de un traumatismo en el cerebelo, sino de que es incapaz de morder a nadie y, por tanto, de alimentarse. Probablemente a éstas alturas estaría muerta de veras si se hubiera corrido la voz. Una cosa es que sepan en la Corte que yo soy un vampiro y otra muy distinta es que sepan que mi indefensa esposa lo es. No hay color, Vicente.

El Nosferatu mayor lo sopesó un instante. Y tuvo una idea.

\- ¿Y si mandase yo a alguien de confianza hasta ti para que le des las señas de la supuesta bruja y vaya a investigar en tu nombre? - sugirió.

Aquello pareció captar el interés del conde.

\- ¿Alguien de confianza, dices?

\- Una joven, para ser más exactos, a quien ofrecí en su día la inmortalidad y que aún no me ha contestado al respecto. – expuso Valtieri tranquilamente – Me preguntó una vez por la posibilidad de una cura para, en caso de aceptar y no gustarle lo que experimentase, tener una vía de escape a las garras de Molag Bal.

\- Toda una joya de la precaución. – murmuró Hassildor pensativamente - ¿Y cómo se llama tamaño cúmulo de prudencia?

Valtieri sonrió sin humor.

\- Su nombre es Hija de la Tempestad y puedo asegurarte que es una muchacha muy, muy curiosa... demasiado para su propio bien en realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que, con la información que el oro ha desatatdo en la lengua de M'aiq, hayan salido muchas preguntas respondidas.
> 
> El final de la conversación entre Vicente y Antonietta es un copipaste descarado de la conversación entre Éowyn y Gríma "Lengua de Serpiente" de "El Señor de los Anillos".
> 
> Por último, que sepáis que Jano, en la mitología romana, era un dios con dos caras. Y Janus Hassildor se refleja muy bien en éste papel de la cara que tiene que dar frente a su pueblo y su "otra cara" como vampiro. Es algo gracioso y creo que Bethesda lo hizo a propósito :D


	40. "Lucien Lachance en el País de las Tonterías"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 39: _Lucien Lachance en el País de las Tonterías_.**

* * *

\- Ay, mi madre... qué malita estoy... qué malita estoy y qué poco me quejo...

Llevaba ya unos tres días con el estómago revuelto y unas permanentes ganas de vomitar cada vez que engullía cualquier clase de comida pesada. No había manera de comer lo que ella entendía por "bien", tenía que estar a base de verduritas, frutas y cereales... muchos cereales.

Y menos mal que le pirraban las manzanas, que si no...

_Akatosh bendito, ¿qué mierda le pasaría al jabato relleno de Toni? Porque de fijo que esto es por culpa del guiso ése..._

En realidad no le estaba mal empleado, por glotona. Se había ventilado aquella noche casi tres platos de asado hasta el borde y se había hinchado a beber vino con la excusa de que "así hacía mejor la digestión".

Al día siguiente habían venido los retortijones.

_Dioses... un huevo frito con patatas y bacon... mi reino por un huevo frito con patatas y bacon..._

Aquello era un sinvivir. Tenía hambre y no podía comer a gusto, comía y no podía digerirlo a gusto.

_Mierda, voy a potar..._

Tapándose la boca con una mano y más pálida de lo estrictamente usual en su condición de bicho raro blancucho, Tempest se sentó unos minutos en una de las bancadas de madera que había dispuestas a lo largo de la sala de recepciones del castillo de Skingrad el cual, como dato curioso, era el único en Cyrodiil carente por completo de un salón principal donde el noble en cuestión, con el culo pegado al trono de turno, debería atender dentro de un determinado margen horario las cuitas de su pueblo.

Janus Hassildor, además de ser más raro que un perro verde con boina, era un tipo tremendamente hermético: la vez en que Tempest había venido solicitando comprar una vivienda, había tenido que hablar con el mayordomo orco aquel. Después, con el asunto de la ayuda militar para Bruma, con quien había hablado había sido con la administradora del noble, la argoniana Hal-Liurz.

Hablar directamente con el conde Hassildor le parecía ahora algo semejante a que le hubiera tocado la lotería. No había tipo más solicitado y más elusivo que el noble en toda la maldita comarca.

Agarrándose el estómago con fuerza, acordándose de todo el panteón divino y de sus respectivas madres, la muchacha anduvo esperando noticias de la administradora del conde (por quien, como de costumbre, tendría que pasar por narices antes de hablar con Hassildor) en mitad de una enorme oleada de náusea que, por suerte, se le pasó a los quince minutos de tener el culo pegadito a la silla y de andar meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás como una subnormal profunda sin reparar en las miradas de extrañeza que los guardias del castillo le daban desde sus puestos vigías.

Un súbito carraspeo suave frente a la chica hizo que ésta dejara momentáneamente de retorcerse en su asiento.

\- Disculpe, ¿señorita? - dijo una femenina voz rasposa dirigiéndose directamente a ella.

Tempest alzó la cabeza. Allí tenía delante de las narices a la administradora del conde.

La tía se había hecho de esperar.

\- Hum, buenas... - saludó la joven imperial en voz baja mientras se ponía torpemente en pie.

La membrana nictitante de los ojos reptilianos de aquella mujer parpadeó un par de veces.

\- Me han comunicado que deseaba verme. - dijo la argoniana cortésmente - ¿Hay algún problema que desee tratar acerca de su finca Rosethorn Hall? Me temo que, en ésos menesteres, deberá acudir a nuestro mayordomo Shum gro-Yarug, que es quien se ocupa de...

\- No, si no es eso. - la interrumpió Tempest antes de que la conversación se desviase por las ramas – Me envían a hablar con el conde Hassildor. Y, por favor... - añadió rápidamente antes de que la mujer fuera a replicarle la consabida negativa – … no me venga con que el conde no recibe a nadie. Hace un par de días recibió sin mayores contratiempos a un conocido mío: Vicente Valtieri. Y él me envía para hablar con el conde. Se trata de una cuestión relacionada con hallar una cura para el vampirismo.

Hal-Liurz entonces la observó fijamente con una mirada indescifrable; como si la estudiase, como queriendo ver alguna sombra de vampirismo del que la muchacha hablaba.

\- Sin embargo, usted no es vampira. – replicó la argoniana finalmente con cierto deje de desconfianza - ¿Para qué querría la cura?

\- Por si me muerden. – replicó la chica serenamente.

\- Con una poción que trate enfermedades o la bendición secular de los sacerdotes en cualquier capilla debería bastar si no deja que pasen los tres días de rigor para que la enfermedad se extienda por todo el cuerpo. – repuso la argoniana testarudamente – La cura sólo es para casos de vampirismo asentado.

Tempest comenzó a mosquearse. ¡Qué manía con ponerle trabas a todo y dificultar un proceso tan sencillo como lo es hablar de una simple cura, por Akatosh!

\- Vamos a ver si nos entendemos... – comenzó con suma paciencia, tratando de contener la vena contestona que comenzaba a aflorarle no ya a consecuencia de las mismas trabas, sino de las náuseas – Valtieri es un vampiro y usted lo sabe, ¿no? Pues bien, digamos que si algún día me picara la curiosidad, él... estaría dispuesto a meterme entre las filas de los no-muertos, ¿lo pilla?

Hal-Liurz trató de contener un respingo. Podía trabajar para un vampiro, pero no conseguía imaginar cómo alguien pudiera tener la seria intención de convertirse en uno de ellos. Sabiendo los problemas a los que su Señor debía enfrentarse tales como la reclusión, evitar que nadie supiera su secreto y, por encima de todo, seguir manteniendo el orden con la excusa de fingir cada cierto tiempo bodas en secreto que le propiciasen la excusa de una vástago varón al que pudiera llamar exactamente igual que él e inscribirlo en el registro civil para asumir su identidad años después.

Documentos falsos, sobornos, amenazas, excusas... demasiadas molestias a cambio de una relativa inmortalidad.

\- Entiendo. - asintió la argoniana sin dejarse llevar por su súbita avalancha de pensamientos y centrándose en su deber como administradora. Al fin y al cabo, el conde Hassildor también había estado buscando una cura y negarle una puerta abierta a la posibilidad de ayuda era no ya sólo actuar como una incompetente, sino como una mala samaritana - Por favor, espere aquí un momento. Hablaré con el conde.

Tempest asintió cansinamente, absteniéndose de hacer rodar los ojos, para volverse a sentar y apoyar la cabeza entre las manos mientras la mujer se alejaba escaleras arriba del recibidor.

_Vale, otra media hora aquí a contemplar las musarañas... Akatosh, qué asco de burocracia..._

Debían de ser casi las diez de la noche y aún no había cenado... el sólo pensamiento le dio hambre a la par que le devolvió las ganas de vomitar.

_Por Sithis, Akatosh y su puta madre... estoy incubando algo, te lo digo yo._

Pasaron otros diez minutos y Tempest ya estaba empezando a quedarse sobada en la bancada de puro aburrimiento hasta que comenzó a notar una paulatina disminución de la iluminación en el recibidor.

Pestañeando varias veces por ver si aquello sólo había sido producto de su imaginación, la muchacha se quedó mirando un punto en la nada frente a ella hasta que, volviendo a la realidad, no sólo se percató de que la sala se hallaba en semipenumbra, sino que los guardias que habían estado media hora atrás en sus respectivos puestos centinelas habían desaparecido.

Repentinamente inquieta y notando cómo se le erizaban los pelillos de la nuca a consecuencia de una sensación que no podía situar, Tempest se puso en pie lentamente y se llevó la mano derecha a la empuñadura de su katana akaviri por acto reflejo.

\- No creo que eso sea... necesario, querida joven.

Tratando de contener las repentinas ganas de echar a correr que experimentaba en aquellos instantes, la chiquilla se esforzó por relajar la postura y situar por el oído la procedencia de aquella voz que acababa de hablarle.

\- Soy Tempest. – dijo en voz alta y clara, que se propagó en eco por la enorme estancia vacía y en semipenumbra – Me envía Vicente Valtieri a hablar con el conde Janus Hassildor.

Se oyó entonces una suave risa.

\- Ah... la joven Hija de la Tempestad, como mi buen y viejo amigo Vicente te presentó... Sé de tus vaivenes por mi ciudad, joven; eres un personaje de lo más... original, si me permites la palabra, pues me han hablado de ti desde distintas fuentes y bajo diferentes pretextos. - explicó la voz con extrema calma – Primero mi capitán de la Guardia, Dion, comenta a sus colegas acerca de una muchacha con el cabello verde que ha venido a involucrarse con la locura de nuestro "excéntrico" local, Glarthir, y ha logrado detenerle a tiempo en su empeño por asesinar a tres de nuestros más respetables ciudadanos.

Tempest comenzó a sudar frío.

\- Más adelante... – prosiguió la voz – … corre el rumor por el castillo de que la famosísima y hasta ahora anónima Heroína de Kvatch, una chica con el pelo verde, ha venido a instalarse a permanencia en Skingrad adquiriendo la escritura de la mansión de Rosethorn Hall.

La pequeña imperial notó inmediatamente frío por su lado izquierdo. Como una corriente de aire.

\- Y, por último, que no menos importante... – sentenció la voz casi a un palmo de la oreja de la muchacha – Tenemos ése detalle de venir a pedir ayuda para Bruma en nombre de los Cuchillas. Mi administradora me mantuvo al corriente de tan singular petición y de la contrariedad que la negativa dada obró sobre la emisaria, una joven humana... con el cabello verde.

Tempest se giró entonces lentamente a la izquierda y contempló el rostro pálido de su interlocutor observarla con una mirada de hielo... roja como la sangre.

La boca del tipo, un hombre imperial, se retorció en una peligrosa sonrisa que dejó al descubierto dos prominentes y afilados caninos blancos.

_La leche... éste tío también es vampiro. ¿Por qué Vicente no me lo dijo?_

Ahora comenzaban a cuadrarle muchas cosas... las excusas interminables, la imposibilidad de ver al conde cara a cara, los extraños rumores en torno a su persona...

 _Sithis, Akatosh y la puta madre que los parió... vivo en, probablemente, la única jodida ciudad de ésta jodida provincia donde el noble de turno TENÍA que ser un maldito Nosferatu... Dioses, mi sentido de la oportunidad no tiene precio..._ \- pensó la chica irónicamente.

\- ¿Y cómo es posible, me dije maravillado, que una misma persona pueda involucrarse en hazañas tan honorables cuando, al mismo tiempo, tiene contactos tan directos con la Hermandad Oscura? - rió el no-muerto sin apartar su fría mirada roja de la chiquilla – Está visto que los héroes también tienen su cara oculta, ¿no es así?

\- Por lo visto no soy la única. – replicó Tempest en un arranque de orgullo herido – El conde Hassildor, supongo.

El otro se echó a reír, ésta vez con absoluta franqueza.

\- ¡Audaz! - exclamó encantado – Muy audaz, querida joven. Y atinada, debo añadir. - confirmó haciendo una complicada reverencia – Janus Hassildor, a tu servicio.

Tempest devolvió la reverencia con una educada inclinación de cabeza. Como siempre, no tenía ni la más pajolera idea de cómo dirigirse a un noble... y menos a un noble vampiro.

\- Según tengo entendido, buscas una cura para el vampirismo, ¿no es así? - inquirió el noble.

Tempest asintió una vez.

\- Es una suerte entonces que yo la busque también. - continuó el vampiro enigmáticamente – Ambos podemos salir muy beneficiados si colaboramos entre nosotros.

La joven imperial le observó fijamente, sin pestañear.

\- ¿Y para qué ibais vos a querer la cura, Señor? - replicó tranquilamente. Aquel asunto del conde inmortal que busca una cura a su mal no le cuadraba en absoluto.

El rostro del no-muerto se ensombreció por un instante.

\- ¡Qué modales tan anticuados! - rió sin humor – Ni siquiera en mi época mortal se empleaba ya el tratamiento del plural mayestático salvo para la realeza, como en el caso de los fallecidos Septim. - observó – Sin embargo creo que es un error... muy agasajador por tu parte, jovencita. Muy interesante...

Tempest esperó un margen de tiempo prudente mientras observaba al noble inmortal desplazarse por la sala en semipenumbra como pez en el agua con movimientos elegantes e inusualmente lánguidos para alguien de su condición.

\- Respondiendo a tu pregunta... - prosiguió el hombre - Quisiera contarte una historia para que entendieras por qué voy a confiarte mis secretos. ¿Querrías escucharla?

\- Soy toda oídos, Señor.

\- Todo éste entramado empieza hace aproximadamente cincuenta años. – comenzó - Mi esposa Rona y yo fuimos convertidos a las tinieblas cuando el regalo del vampirismo nos fue otorgado por un amigo común el cual, asumo, ya habrás deducido quién es.

 _Vicente._ \- pensó la muchacha, hallando inmediatamente la lógica de tan singular amistad entre ambos inmortales.

\- Si bien yo abracé con gusto los cambios que experimenté... con ella ocurrió todo lo contrario. - seguía hablando Hassildor – Con el tiempo ella... comenzó a odiar cada vez más en lo que se había convertido y, poco a poco, se negó sistemáticamente a alimentarse para conservar la salud, incluso aunque no fuera por contacto directo con... eh... la víctima. - expuso Hassildor tras encontrar la palabra adecuada y menos insultante al estatus de cualquier mortal mordido por un Nosferatu pese a la evidencia de que, para ellos, los desafortunados "donantes" no fueran otra cosa que ganado - Lentamente fue cayendo en un coma del cual no ha despertado o no ha querido despertarse hasta la fecha.

Tempest sintió lástima de la pobre mujer. Adquirir la inmortalidad... para pasarla inconsciente y reprochándote a ti misma, probablemente, el hecho de haberte convertido en un monstruo.

\- Mis criados de confianza la han cuidado todo este tiempo, pero deseo que por fin pueda encontrar la paz. La cura... es para ella. - dijo el conde muy lentamente - He investigado todo lo que mi reducido margen de acción me lo ha permitido, pero conseguir la cura, por desgracia, está más allá de mi alcance. Como has podido ver, no puedo arriesgarme a llamar demasiado la atención. - suspiró un instante para mirar de nuevo fijamente a la chica a los ojos – De tal modo que, dadas las circunstancias, te pediría que retomaras la búsqueda por mí. Si tienes éxito juro que te recompensaré en la medida de lo posible. Dime pues, ¿me ayudarás?

Tempest inspiró hondo. Honestamente, había ido allí desde el principio con la intención de que le derivasen a algún erudito que tuviera la fórmula en su haber o que fuese el propio conde quien le hiciera entrega de la misma a cambio de, posiblemente, algún favor relacionado con la Hermandad o algo así... pero lo que no había previsto era que Hassildor estuviera en la misma situación que ella y requiriese asistencia en una más que evidente labor de investigación.

Bueno, si el asunto no se tornaba demasiado peligroso...

\- Veré qué puedo hacer, Señor. – replicó intentando aguantarse los nervios y no tragar saliva demasiado deprisa. Si cabreaba al tío aquel igual se le piraba el panchito y la desangraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – No garantizo nada, pues si el asunto comienza a ser demasiado peligroso por el motivo que sea no podré satisfaceros. ¿Aceptáis que sea de éste modo?

El vampiro, tras unos segundos en silencio, asintió una vez con la cabeza.

\- Conforme. – aceptó – Por mi parte, lo poco que he descubierto señala a las brujas de Glenmoril, quienes en el pasado fueron capaces de crear una cura. Las he buscado por todo Cyrodiil, pero ya no existe ningún aquelarre dentro de sus fronteras.

 _Eso no es del todo cierto._ \- pensó Tempest recordando aquella fiesta pagana en los bosques de Leyawiin donde se agarró, como poco, el pedo de su vida. El asunto de las ofrendas a la hoguera, el gallo decapitado y el despelote que vino después otra cosa no, pero sonaba a brujería que flipas.

A lo mejor las mujeres implicadas allí no eran brujas en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, pero la mujer bretona del mantón violeta que había realizado el ritual sangriento aquel tenía que ser bruja a la fuerza. O bruja o una oradora muy convincente.

\- Sin embargo... – seguía diciendo Hassildor - Puede que quede alguna. Tengo informes no confirmados de una mujer que ha sido vista cerca del río Corbolo y que encaja con la descripción de éstas brujas. Búscala y averigua si puede ayudarnos. Vive en algún lugar a lo largo del río, al Este de la Ciudad Imperial y el Sur de Cheydinhal.

_El río Corbolo... si mal no recuerdo es, efectivamente, ése que circula principalmente entre Bravil y Cheydinhal, por el sector comarcal de la Cuenca del Nibenay. El único territorio en todo Cyrodiil sin señorío que lo gobierne. No es mal lugar para instalarte si has estado metido en movidas esotéricas y tal._

\- En caso de que encontrases a la susodicha mujer y ésta fuese lo que sospecho que es, trata de obtener una cura. - expuso el noble por último con voz grave dando varios pasos hacia atrás - Si tienes éxito en tu búsqueda, díselo a mi administradora. - concluyó a medida que su voz se fue entretejiendo con el silencio y su silueta se difuminó paulatinamente con las sombras de la estancia - Tienes mi agradecimiento.

Y así quedó la pequeña Hija de la Tempestad, sola a media luz completamente absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que, lentamente, la iluminación de la estancia volvió a tornarse normal y los centinelas volvieron a sus respectivos lugares. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido allí y aquella singular reunión nunca hubiera dado a lugar.

Parpadeando apenas un par de veces en el momento en que volvió a la realidad, Tempest, notando de nuevo aquel malestar persistente en el estómago, hizo el camino de vuelta a su casa andando hasta que, al cruzar el umbral de su puerta procurando no hacer ruido, el perro de la anciana Draconis que había adoptado meses atrás vino a recibirla meneando la cola.

El can en cuestión no tenía aún nombre y Tempest observó algo avergonzada cuán descuidado tenía su hogar dadas sus prolongadas ausencias.

Así pues, acariciándole distraídamente, la muchacha se sentó en una de las butacas acolchadas que había en el comedor y se quedó con la cabeza del animal sobre sus rodillas mientras rumiaba su nueva tarea y lo tardísimo que era. Dioses, la reunión con Hassildor, además de hacerse esperar, había sido inusitadamente larga.

Eyja seguramente ya estaría acostada y no sería de buena educación hacerla levantarse para que le preparase la cena tan tarde.

Definitivamente, hoy a Tempest le iba a tocar cocinar. Verduras al horno no sonaban tan mal después de todo.

Y máxime cuando se tiene tanta hambre y tan mal cuerpo.

\- Que me coma la mano un cerdo si vuelvo a inflarme a comer sin medir la capacidad de mi estómago. - se quejó la chica tras otro retortijón – Ugh... Akatosh... muérdeme.

* * *

La tarde se presentaba fría y deslumbrante a orillas de la Bahía del Niben.

Sendas ondas de un naranja brillante venían a lamer delicadamente la tierra húmeda que se sumergía paulatinamente dentro de las aguas iridiscentes que atravesaban la provincia desde la Bahía del Topal por el Sudeste de Cyrodiil hasta rodear en círculo la Ciudad Imperial, el corazón del Imperio de Tamriel.

Aquella era una zona, o había sido una zona en estaciones más proclives a la siembra, tremendamente fértil, generosa en bosques y maleza, motivo de la más variopinta flora y fauna que pudiera encontrarse en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Pese a la siempre sombría presencia de la miserable Bravil, prácticamente robándole terreno al agua, la Bahía del Niben no dejaba de ser por ello uno de los espectáculos visuales de la naturaleza más bellos de toda la provincia.

\- ¡No insista!, ¡le digo que no pienso cruzar el maldito charco para llevarle en dirección a aquel islote! No soy ningún suicida, amigo.

Pero claro, él no estaba allí para admirar el paisaje. Más bien estaba allí para enturbiarlo con su presencia oscura y sus gritos de mala hostia.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios quiere?!, ¡póngale un precio y dejémonos de tonterías! - exclamó furibundo, enseñando los dientes como era su uso y costumbre cuando la gente no hacía lo que a él le daba la gana - ¡Tengo que cerrar la maldita Puerta Dimensional que se ha abierto allí y _usted_ no hace otra cosa sino dificultar mi labor!

\- ¡Ya llevé a aquel guardia ayer! - replicaba el otro individuo, el único barquero en activo al parecer por aquel lado de la bahía - ¡Seguro que él puede hacerse cargo de la situación! ¡No pienso acercarme de nuevo a ésa cosa!

Lucien Lachance estaba en aquellos momentos que echaba humo. No sólo no conseguía hacer entrar en razón a aquel cobarde papanatas de que una puerta a otro Plano Dimensional debía, por fuerza, cerrarse antes de que comenzaran a salir engendros sobrenaturales por ella; sino que, encima, se negaba en redondo a llevarle hasta la susodicha.

Le estaban entrando unas ganas cada vez más apremiantes de agarrar a aquel soplagaitas por el pescuezo y... apretar a pulso...

La verdad fuera dicha: al cabo de diez minutos de discusión sin obtener nada de nada agarró, efectivamente, al individuo por la pechera y lo alzó a pulso. El barquero se puso inmediatamente más blanco que el papel; era un guarda rojo flaco y ojeroso que ya rondaría sus buenos cincuenta y muchos años, y el encontrarse repentinamente con los pies a un palmo del suelo izado por aquel energúmeno imperial le hizo reconsiderarse seriamente las cosas.

Y tanto las reconsideró que acabó vendiendo su barca por doscientas monedas al hombre de negro aquel mientras salía por patas lo más lejos de allí tan rápido como sus viejas piernas se lo permitieron.

Inspirando hondo, tratando de encauzar su mucho mal genio en una dirección que le permitiera calmarse poco a poco, Lucien Lachance desanudó el cabo que mantenía la embarcación anclada al pequeño muelle de la bahía, lo adentró unos pasos en zona de profundidad (maldiciendo, por supuesto, el tener que haberse mojado los pantalones y los bajos de la túnica durante el proceso), subió al bote de remos y, una vez dejó su bolsa de viaje en uno de los asientos de madera, tomó los remos y comenzó a avanzar en medio del agua dirección Nordeste según la posición del mapa, directo al problemático islote.

Tardó sus buenas dos horas ya que, entre que hacía años que no remaba y se le había olvidado cómo hacerlo por falta de práctica sumado al hecho de que, en una de ésas, se quedó blanco del susto cuando atinó a ver debajo del agua la sombra de lo que parecía una monstruosidad de pez el doble de largo que la embarcación; el Oyente de la Mano Negra llegó a su destino sudando como un pollo pese al frío y con los brazos un tanto adoloridos.

Rotando el bote a babor por el único acceso lógico que aquel pedazo de roca parecía tener, una rampa tallada en la piedra, Lucien Lachance logró arrimarse lo suficiente para que la embarcación quedara levemente encallada en tierra y, no sin cierto esfuerzo y mucha maña, consiguiera esconderlo a un lado del islote para que, de haber más gente allí metida, no se les ocurriera llevárselo a sus espaldas.

Resoplando con cansancio, el imperial tardó unos segundos en percatarse de la singular flora que crecía en aquel escollo en mitad del agua: hongos de los más diversos tamaños, formas y colores; vainas grandes y algo grotescas cuyo hedor podría competir con el de un troll; flores membranosas con forma de estrella de mar; frutos y bayas duros como cantos y bien surtidos de espinas pero de un aroma embriagador sin igual...

Maravillado a la par que intrigado, anduvo entretenido un buen rato oliendo, tocando y, en última instancia, recolectando muestras de tan extrañas y magníficas plantas que, a buen seguro, constituirían un fascinante material de estudio por ensayo y error en lo que a alquimia pudiera referirse. De fijo que podría encontrar algún tipo de propiedad, mínimo, venenosa con la que elaborar perversos mejunjes.

Una vez hubo acabado y, percatándose de la luz crepuscular coronando en aquellos instantes el cielo de Cyrodiil, el Oyente, con tino y andar ligero como una pluma, se adentró rampa arriba en el peñasco para desembocar, bastante confuso y alucinado, en la susodicha Puerta Dimensional.

Porque aquello distaba mucho de semejar a uno de los clásicos Portones al Oblivion que tantísimas veces había tenido la desgracia de ver.

Aquella cosa no desprendía nada de calor, para empezar; y su acceso principal era una suerte de superficie brillante y vaporosa, de un tono entre azulado y violeta, como sacado de un cuento de hadas, en nada similar a un espejo de fuego. Desprendía, eso sí, un agradable tintineo suave de campanillas, nada que ver con el latido atronador que parecía siempre emanar de los temibles Portones.

Aproximándose con extrema cautela, Lucien observó que la estructura que soportaba la entrada del portal era tan desconcertante como impresionante: un enorme bloque de piedra tallado que parecía emanar desde la misma superficie de aquel islote sobre el cual se reflejaban cincelados con extremo mimo y cuidado tres rostros gigantescos de un mismo hombre enlazados entre sí como una misma cabeza, compartiendo cuatro ojos.

El primero de ellos, el de la izquierda, representaba el rostro de un hombre barbudo de nariz prominente y plagado de arrugas de expresión que exhibía una expresión tranquila y en reposo, con la boca cerrada.

El siguiente, ubicado en el centro de aquella gigantesca cabeza Bafomética pétrea, mostraba al mismo hombre con la boca abierta, enseñando los dientes, como si gritara. Y era precisamente en el interior de ésta boca donde el Portal Dimensional exudaba su colorida entrada.

Y por último, a la derecha del todo, el mismo rostro barbudo daba la apariencia híbrida tanto de rabia como de tristeza al hallarse los ojos hundidos con las cejas deprimidas mientras que, de ceño para abajo, la nariz hallábase fruncida y la boca mostraba una extensa hilera de dientes cerrados en una mueca de pura rabia.

Repentinamente hechizado por el agradable tintineo de campanillas que manaba de la entrada brillante de la boca abierta, Lucien Lachance se dejó arrastrar embebido en el sonido hasta que, una vez fue a subir los tres peldaños tallados en la roca que ascendían al Portal Dimensional, una férrea mano enfundada en un guantelete de hierro le retuvo.

\- Yo no me acercaría a esa puerta, amigo. - dijo una voz a su derecha al tiempo que Lucien era arrastrado fuera del área de peligro - Al otro lado no hay nada bueno, de eso estoy seguro.

Medio alelado y recuperando momentáneamente el sentido común, el Oyente pestañeó un par de veces antes de encarar a quien le había hablado: un hombre imperial como él de sesgados ojos verdes, prominente nariz afilada y barba de dos días enfundado en uno de los más que reconocibles uniformes de Bravil con la insignia del ciervo astado amarillo de la ciudad.

\- Los rumores hablaban de un Portal Dimensional... claro, pero no _específicamente_ de un Portón al Oblivion. - murmuró Lachance pensativamente - ¿De dónde ha salido eso? - inquirió después en voz alta señalando la estructura con los ojos.

El guardia se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé de dónde vino, ni lo quiero saber. - respondió rápidamente, nervioso - Los que han entrado, han salido… mal. - admitió incómodo - Estoy aquí para avisar a la gente de que se mantenga alejada.

\- ¿Ha entrado gente _ahí_? - preguntó Lachance como si no pudiera creer semejante locura pese a que él mismo, un minuto antes, hubiera ido derecho y por inercia hacia el maldito portal.

\- ¡Ahora no puedo hablar! - exclamó el hombre desenvainando repentinamente su espada - Ésa puerta ha empezado a hacer ruidos otra vez. - aclaró señalando la temida estructura de piedra – Y nunca se sabe qué diantre va a salir por ella.

Lucien pestañeó de nuevo varias veces, notando un creciente sopor apoderarse lentamente de su cabeza hasta que, dando un par de pasos atrás, se tropezó con una mujer khajiita de enormes ojos asustados y rostro de encontrarse verdaderamente enferma.

\- ¡No! Vete. No estoy aquí. - fue todo lo que la mujer le dijo cuando trató de disculparse.

Mientras la hembra felina corría a agacharse y cubrirse la cabeza con ambas manos como si temiera que le fueran a llover piedras, Lucien Lachance enarcó una ceja y volvió a centrar su atención hacia el portal tintineante del cual, en pocos segundos, surgió una figura tremendamente delgada y ataviada con extraños ropajes, un elfo dunmer.

\- ¡Aquí viene otro! - exclamó el guardia imperial.

\- ¡Algo va mal! ¡Es una locura! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! - balbuceaba el dunmer según sus torpes pies le conducían fuera del portal, evidentemente desquiciado - ¡Todo va mal! ¡Es imposible! ¡Alejaos todos de mí! - gimió llevándose las manos a la cabeza y asiéndose el pelo alborotado con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancárselo.

Lucien y el guardia imperial intercambiaron una mirada significativa entre sí.

Sin previo aviso, el elfo oscuro se lanzó contra el Oyente para asirle de la pechera con desesperación.

\- ¡Aléjate! - le gritó en toda la cara - No tienes ni idea. ¡Cómo vas a saberlo! Está dentro... dentro de todos nosotros. ¡Nos matará a todos!

Lucien trató de desasirse y necesitó la ayuda del guardia para sacarse de encima a aquella lapa.

Sin embargo el dunmer, de súbito encolerizado, sacó un cuchillo de hierro de entre los pliegues de su muy ajada y estrafalaria ropa y arremetió contra el Oyente con tan mala suerte que éste le agarró del brazo armado y, con una fuerza brutal, se lo retorció a la espalda hasta que soltó el cuchillo para, acto seguido, encajarle un bien dirigido y doloroso puñetazo en el estómago.

Hincando rodilla en el suelo de puro dolor, el _mer_ se arrastró a un lado fuera del alcance del imperial de negro y, en un descuido, volvió a hacerse con su cuchillo para apuñalar a traición ésta vez al guardia.

\- ¡No pienso volver! ¡No conseguiréis que vuelva! - gritó como un orate con el arma en el aire, alertando con ello al imperial de sus intenciones asesinas - ¡Os mataré a todos! ¡Vais a morir!

Tras un par de estocadas al azar, finalmente la espada del soldado le atravesó el pecho limpiamente y, después de unos segundos en los que la boca se le llenó de sangre, el elfo perdió fuerza y se derrumbó en el suelo donde murió un minuto después.

Jadeando, el guardia imperial bufó sumamente disgustado.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? - preguntó el Hombre Oscuro tras reponerse de la impresión.

\- ¡Véalo con sus propios ojos! - exclamó el otro imperial como si no creyera la obviedad de la respuesta – ¡Sus cerebros se han podrido! ¡No están en sus cabales! Cuando entraron eran personas perfectamente normales... y así han salido.

Antes de que el Oyente pudiera añadir nada más a aquel breve coloquio, el sonido horrísono de un relámpago vino a sacudir el ambiente. Pronto comenzó a gestarse una suerte de ventisca polvorienta que derivó en oleaje por los extremos de aquel escollo en mitad del agua.

La mujer khajiita gimió.

\- ¡He sido muy mala!, ¡MALA! - sollozó - ¡Pensaba que era buena, pero fui mala! ¡He sido castigada! - sentenció - ¡Todos serán castigados!

\- ¡Cállese, por todos los dioses! - le increpó el guardia imperial, aún con la espada desenvainada en la mano.

 _Dulce Madre... ¿en qué tierra de locos he ido a poner el pie?_ \- se dijo el Oyente a sí mismo hasta que, sobresaltado, sus oídos captaron con preclara nitidez cómo una voz atronadora llenaba el sistema auditivo de los presentes hasta ponerles histéricos.

\- _"¡Indigno, indigno, INDIGNO! ¡Pedazo de carne inútil!, ¡saco de estiércol con patas!"_ \- chilló una extraña voz incorpórea con auténtica indignación presente en todas y cada una de las cadencias discordantes y acentos desordenados que la componían.

Lucien pegó un respingo en el sitio.

\- _"Ha sido un buen intento, a pesar de todo."_ \- opinó de nuevo la voz desigual, ésta vez más calmada - _"Es una pena que haya muerto ¡ja!, pero son cosas que pasan."_

_Por Sithis... esto no puede ser obra ni del Amanecer Mítico ni de Mehrunes Dagon. No me digas que tenemos más fuerzas daédricas interviniendo en el asunto..._

\- _"¡Traedme un Campeón!"_ \- exigió la voz - _"¡Uno que desgarre la carne de mis adversarios! ¡Un Campeón mortal que vadee en las vísceras de mis enemigos!"_

 _Un Campeón... definitivamente esto es obra de un Daedra._ \- razonó Lucien un instante – _Pero, ¿cuál de ellos sería lo bastante atrevido o estaría lo bastante desesperado como para abrir un Portal Dimensional en mitad de un conflicto de poderes que atañe a uno de su especie?_

De pronto sintió aún más sueño... como si su habitualmente despierto cerebro no pudiera dar más de sí en aquellos instantes.

Y la puerta... tan brillante y tan bonita... con aquel sonido tan relajante...

 _¡Por Sithis!, ¡¿en qué diablos se supone que estoy pensando?!_ \- se sobresaltó al percatarse de la dirección en la que su mente estaba girando por cuenta propia.

\- _"¡Adelante, entra!"_ \- exclamó la voz de nuevo. Y Lucien tuvo la desagradable sensación de que ésta vez se estaba dirigiendo únicamente a él - _"Estos días da gusto estar en las Islas; un momento perfecto para visitarlas."_

Tras aquello, el temporal amainó y los relámpagos y truenos dejaron de perforar los oídos de los tres presentes, asimismo ocurrió con la voz extraña y desdoblada.

Una vez los ánimos se hubieron calmado, Lucien oyó al guardia aquel quejarse.

\- ¡Voces... de la nada! ¿Cómo conseguiría éste destino...? No se me paga lo suficiente por esto...

El Hombre Oscuro dudaba en aquellos instantes.

Lo lógico sería salir pitando de allí dirección Cheydinhal y pedir alguna clase de refuerzos que le respaldasen en una incursión al otro lado de la luz azul y violeta...

Pero, por otra parte... por muy extraño o estúpido que sonase... no era realmente lo que él deseaba...

¿Y qué deseaba Lucien Lachance, pues?

_Quisiera entrar ahora mismo y ver lo que hay al otro lado..._

Desde bien jovencito le tenían dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato... pero Lucien había sido toda la vida un individuo curioso, demasiado aficionado a inventar chismes y a meter las narices donde no le llamaban.

Y aquella puerta a lo desconocido... suponía tal cantidad de interrogantes sin resolver...

Sithis... no era una buena idea.

En absoluto. Vaya si no lo era. Más tarde se iba a arrepentir, ya lo vería.

Además, que él supiera, el hacer estupideces nunca le había salido bien, no era lo suyo, y siempre acababa arrepintiéndose de las postreras consecuencias que el hacerlo le reportaban, trayéndole por el camino de la amargura.

La iba a liar, la iba a liar pero bien liada…

Dirigió un último vistazo al guardia de Leyawiin, y éste le estaba observando atentamente, deduciendo de sus movimientos lo que iba a suceder, y no estaba demasiado feliz que digamos.

\- ¿Qué demonios va a hacer? – le increpó el hombre - ¿acaso se ha vuelto loco?, ¡¿piensa entrar ahí de todos modos aún a pesar de lo que ha visto?!

Él asintió sin decir una palabra. No estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba haciendo esto ni por qué, pese a los avisos que su sentido común le estaba gritando dentro de la cabeza, sentía el irresistible impulso de entrar en aquel lugar sin contemplaciones.

Sithis… lo iba a lamentar, sabía que lo iba a lamentar…

Inhaló entonces una sola bocanada de aire, apretó los puños con fuerza y atravesó el portal de una zancada dejando atrás los gritos tanto del guardia imperial, así como de la voz de la razón.

Y Lucien Lachance se sumergió en la luz tintineante sin mirar atrás.

* * *

…

_"¡Mírale! ¡Con su túnica negra desfilando, viene LeChance preguntando! ¿Y qué será lo que tendrá preparado el Destino para éste sin par asesino? Siempre he estado aquí, inconsciente; muy en lo profundo y recóndito de tu retorcida mente..."_

_Cierra el pico y déjame entrar de una vez._

_"Ois, éstos mortales y sus pésimos modales..."_

_..._

* * *

Cuando su vista se aclaró tras la intensa luminosidad azul y violeta, la primera sensación física que obtuvo fue... la misma que si acabaran de abofetearle en toda la cara.

De hecho, la mejilla izquierda le escocía horrores... aunque, francamente, no recordaba que nadie le hubiera golpeado...

Para su mucha sorpresa, se encontraba de pie en una pequeña sala cerrada iluminada tan sólo por un cirio situado en un pedestal en una esquina del cuarto en cuestión.

Debía tratarse de algo similar a un despacho... a juzgar por la alfombra circular, el escritorio y las dos sillas de piedra... en una de las cuales se hallaba sentado un hombre justamente al otro extremo de donde él estaba. El constante tic-tac del metrónomo que había reposando sobre la mesa en cuestión se le metió en los oídos al imperial como un molesto zumbido.

No pudiendo reprimir una cara que era todo un poema a la sorpresa y el desconcierto, Lucien Lachance permaneció con los pies pegados al mismo sitio en el que había aparecido y no atinó a hacer o decir nada.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, el hombre sentado al otro lado se movió de su rígida postura y carraspeó levemente.

\- Por favor, toma asiento. - invitó el extraño individuo cortésmente con un leve gesto de su mano larga y pálida.

\- ¿Qué...? - dijo Lucien distraídamente al tiempo que trataba de regresar a la realidad con no sin cierta dificultad de por medio.

El individuo del otro lado pareció ligeramente contrariado, rasgo que sólo se manifestó en sus ojos pues el resto de los músculos de su cara no se movieron ni un ápice de la hierática expresión que el tipo lucía.

\- Seamos civilizados, ¿de acuerdo? - replicó con voz monocorde - Por favor, toma asiento.

Si bien algo reluctante, el Oyente terminó por hacer lo que se le pedía.

Observó detenidamente a su interlocutor: por el aspecto tenía pinta de ser bretón salvo en lo referente a la estatura, pues incluso sentado parecía más alto que el propio Lucien.

Debía de rondar los sesenta, año arriba, año abajo, y llevaba un muy pulcro corte de pelo sin una sola cana pese a la evidente calvicie de la zona superior del cráneo. Tenía unas facciones muy señoriales, de pómulos altos y delgados, labios finos, nariz grande y aguileña pero bien proporcionada, ojos pequeños y ligeramente orientados hacia abajo coronados por unas cejas castañas evidentemente perfiladas...

Iba ataviado con una especie de traje ajustado negro compuesto de mallas a rayas verticales, y una levita abotonada hasta el inicio de los pectorales, donde la tela cambiaba bruscamente de color al granate que cubría hasta el pescuezo, en el cual terminaba en una suerte de cuello ceñido a la garganta rematado en picos almidonados hacia afuera.

El individuo iba con una estética tremendamente cuidada y pulcra aderezada con una serie de determinados accesorios meramente decorativos tales como un cinturón de hebilla ancha o un medallón espiraliforme que pendía de una gruesa cadena de oro envejecido, que le daban un aire tan respetable como... ridículo.

Los hombros abombados de la levita... el cuello almidonado... los zapatos en pico... incluso los mismos bordados del traje en sí eran... demasiado estrambóticos, demasiado a la moda cortesana, mezcla de Roca Alta y Morrowind.

Desde luego, en lo que a Lucien Lachance respectaba, no se pondría aquello ni harto vino. Casi preferiría ir... desnudo.

\- Sí. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? - habló el desconocido tras haber dejado pasar un margen de tiempo más que prudencial - Supongo que estás aquí por la puerta.

Lucien entornó la vista, desconfiado.

\- Supones bien. – replicó con sequedad. Ya que aquel hombre se permitía la libertad de tutearle, él haría lo mismo – Al llegar al islote de fuera pensaba encontrarme un Portón al Oblivion... pero no creo que éste sea el ámbito de Mehrunes Dagon, ¿me equivoco? ¿Quién es el responsable detrás de esto?

\- Por partes, por favor. – dijo el desconocido tranquilamente sin alterar su hierática expresión ni variar un ápice las cadencias monocordes de su voz – En primer lugar, permíteme que me presente: soy Haskill, Camarlengo de Lord Sheogorath.

Lucien casi saltó de su silla al oír aquello.

\- ¡¿Sheogorath?! - exclamó - ¡¿Qué se supone que ha venido a hacer el Gran Lunático a Mundus?!

\- Te agradecería que no alzases el tono de voz, si no tienes inconveniente. - replicó el hombre, Haskill, tranquilamente – Has de saber que te aproximas a Shivering Isles. Detrás de mí se encuentra el Reino de Sheogorath, Príncipe de la Locura, Señor de los Ausentes. - expuso con cuidado – En lo que respecta a tu pregunta... mi Señor desea que sea de éste modo. La apertura del Portal Dimensional no supone ningún peligro para Mundus; no se ha infringido ningún pacto. - repuso calmadamente juntando ambas manos para entrelazar los dedos y apoyar la barbilla impecablemente afeitada sobre las falanges - Es una entrada, una invitación. Puede que lo aceptes por lo que es.

Lachance enarcó una ceja, relativamente más tranquilo.

Es decir... el Príncipe de la Locura había abierto la puerta ésta sin intenciones de invadir Mundus...

 _Pero claro, fíate tú de la honorabilidad de las intenciones de un demonio..._ \- pensó el Oyente con remarcada desconfianza – _La voz de antes... pedía un Campeón mortal._

\- Tu Señor clamaba hace un momento por un Campeón. – expuso seriamente - ¿Cuál es el motivo de tan singular petición?, ¿qué intenciones tiene para con los mortales de Mundus?

Haskill suspiró. El humano, ciertamente, era listo... quizás demasiado listo para su propio bien.

\- Las intenciones de Lord Sheogorath… siento desilusionarte, pero intentar entenderlas es una empresa completamente inútil. - repuso lentamente - Su voluntad es su decisión; su realidad sigue su ejemplo. Al igual que tú estás aquí porque decidiste entrar; nadie te convocó.

Lucien calló entonces unos segundos, pensativo.

\- ¿Y la gente de fuera? - preguntó.

\- Entraron en este Reino y no estaban preparados. - replicó el Camarlengo, inalterable - Ahora sus mentes pertenecen a mi Señor.

\- Vaya, ¿sólo por entrar aquí? - cuestionó el imperial - ¿Ése es el precio por aceptar la "invitación" de _tu Señor_?

\- No necesariamente.

\- ¿No necesariamente? Creo honestamente que esto es una enorme tela de araña con la que _tu Señor_ se dedica a pescar incautos para quedarse con sus mentes. Y eso sí que supone un peligro para los mortales de Mundus pues éstos deberían tener al menos la oportunidad de curarse de lo que quiera que sea que _tu Señor_ hace con ellos.

Haskill pareció ligeramente ofendido ante semejante afirmación.

\- ¿Curarse? - repitió, incrédulo - Hablas como si estuvieran enfermos. Siguen vivos, pero ahora viven en otro estado de realidad, su ser ha cambiado de forma. Puede que seas _tú_ quien necesite "curarse".

\- Si a "curarse" tú lo llamas convertirse en un chiflado...

El Camarlengo de Sheogorath era un hombre de increíble paciencia y temple, cualidades que había tenido tiempo de sobra de desarrollar en todas las... eh... Eternidades que llevaba al servicio del Daedra para soportar de la mejor y más eficaz manera los súbitos e imprevistos giros de humor que éste experimentaba a cada dos por tres.

Pero aquel humano imperial... ¿qué habría podido ver Lord Sheogorath en él para tomarse tantas molestias en atraerlo a las Islas? Era terco, desconfiado, altanero y bastante insolente.

Algo le decía que, de lograr aquel mortal llegar hasta donde estaba su Señor, el demonio y el humano andarían más a la gresca que ayudándose mutuamente.

Pero en fin... él sólo era un simple intermediario y no tenía autoridad ninguna para juzgar las decisiones del Príncipe Daédrico... por muy desafortunadas que éstas parecieran.

\- Haz lo que desees. Puedes dejar el camino que has emprendido, si eso es lo que la razón te dicta o es lo que realmente quieres hacer. Tu vida no será peor por el tiempo que perdiste aquí. - repuso Haskill serenamente - O bien, puedes continuar adelante, a través de la puerta que está a mis espaldas. - indicó el hombre con la más ligera de las sonrisas señalando discretamente con un movimiento de cabeza a la puerta que había en la pared opuesta a Lucien (quien no recordaba haberla visto hasta ahora, todo sea dicho) - Si logras atravesar las Puertas de Locura, tal vez Lord Sheogorath te encuentre alguna utilidad.

Las fosas nasales del Oyente se ensancharon ligeramente, no sabía si por sorna o por indignación.

\- Yo no quiero trabajar para _tu Señor._ – escupió despreciativamente – Ni tampoco convertirme en un maldito chalado bajo su dominio. Lo único que pretendo de Sheogorath es que cierre la maldita puerta y deje de incordiarnos, que bastantes problemas tenemos ya con la invasión de su camarada, Mehrunes Dagon, como para lidiar con las majaderías de un loco.

\- Mi Señor está buscando un mortal que sea su Campeón y no clausurará éste portal hasta que obtenga lo que busca. – sentenció el Camarlengo – Si tanto empeño tienes por que lo cierre, preséntate ante él e intenta... negociar el asunto. - inspiró hondo un momento, pesándole la gran falacia que acababa de soltar tan alegremente – Ah, pero ésa debe ser una decisión únicamente tuya. ¿Quién puede decir lo que te depara el Destino? Siempre hay que elegir. El Reino de la Locura no es diferente en ese aspecto. Todo queda siempre en última instancia en tus manos.

Lucien soltó una risita irónica.

\- De modo que ésa es tu solución: meterme en el País de las Majaderías para buscar al Gran Chiflado sentado en su trono de Tremendo Caradura a ver si le hago entrar en razón o, en el proceso, arriesgarme a acabar el resto de mis días cazando moscas. Tu honestidad me conmueve... _Haskill_. - siseó haciendo especial énfasis en el nombre del individuo.

Haskill no pudo por menos que rodar los ojos discretamente. La ignorancia hacía a los humanos tan atrevidos...

\- Entra o no, pero decídete. - expuso tajante - Tengo otros muchos deberes que atender. Vuelve a hablar conmigo cuando te hayas decidido. La anticipación es una carga casi insoportable.

Lachance entonces sopesó sus opciones.

Por un lado estaba lo que el Camarlengo de Sheogorath (en caso de que ése fuera realmente su título) le había contado: que la puerta era simplemente una invitación por lo que, al parecer, ninguna amenaza podría salir de ella para devastar Mundus.

Pero por otro lado la realidad era que los Daedra eran criaturas imprevisibles, abocadas al caos y al control de los mortales que tuvieran la desventura de caer en sus redes.

Por lo tanto aquello bien podría ser una trampa para tentarle y hacer que entrara o...

Suspiró un instante y, haciendo caso omiso como antes de las alarmas que su sentido común prácticamente le chillaba, se decidió.

\- Muy bien, entraré a hablar con el Gran Lunático. - sentenció muy digno.

Haskill sonrió brevemente. Había cumplido con su deber eficazmente... como de costumbre.

\- Está bien. Estoy seguro de que mi Señor estará encantado... suponiendo que llegues a verlo, naturalmente. - dijo - Tendrás que atravesar las Puertas de Locura. Ah, y ten cuidado con el vigilante, el Cancerbero: no le gustan los extraños al Reino.

\- Un momento, ¿Cancerbero? - objetó Lachance - Hasta ahora no habías mencionado...

\- Disfruta de tu estancia. - interrumpió Haskill brevemente para, acto seguido, ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la puerta a sus espaldas.

Lucien fue a asirle rápidamente de una de aquellas estrafalarias hombreras englobadas cuando se encontró que lo que sus dedos asían era... aire.

La larga y delgada silueta del Camarlengo se desvaneció en el aire a los pocos segundos frente a los atónitos ojos del imperial, dejándole con la palabra en la boca y, como si aquello hubiera desencadenado algún tipo de reacción ajena al entendimiento del imperial, el metrónomo que había sobre la mesa del despacho dejó de funcionar y, salida de la nada, una poderosa luz comenzó a iluminar la cerrada estancia de cuatro paredes por entero hasta que los muros de piedra de la misma comenzaron a experimentar una... metamorfosis.

Atónito y sin palabras, Lucien Lachance contempló con absoluta incredulidad cómo comenzaban a formarse boquetes en las paredes a partir de los cuales éstas mismas se tornaron en millares de mariposas verdes, amarillas y violetas.

El zumbido que le siguió a la transformación sólo cesó cuando los bellos insectos echaron a volar lejos del lugar donde antes se había asentado la cerrada habitación de cuatro paredes.

Restregándose los ojos, como teniendo la vaga sensación de que aquello no era más que un sueño, el Hombre Oscuro de Cyrodiil se encontró de pie a plena luz del día en la cima de una pequeña colina que daba a un mundo... como no creía haber visto nunca antes.

Totalmente fascinado, Lucien Lachance se retiró la capucha negra de encima de su cabeza para paladear en toda su magnificencia la fragante brisa que le sopló en el rostro y que le trajo en un momento la avalancha de magníficos olores que constituían el entorno de aquella tierra sobrenatural.

A su lado, se percató, crecían más de aquellas extrañas plantas que había podido observar en la flora del islote de piedra. Pero no sólo eso, pues en vez de árboles, crecían por doquier setas gigantes (muy parecidas, se asombró, a las Torres Telvanni de los hechiceros dunmer en Morrowind), raíces de diversos tamaños y colores, hierbas y espigas brillantes y, en general, una increíble selección de hongos que parecía no acabarse nunca.

A lo lejos, desde su posición en lo alto de la colina, pudo observar amplias extensiones de campo verde, algunas ruinas de piedra y una increíble cadena montañosa sobre la que los rayos del sol incidían magníficamente.

Aquella tierra era indudablemente hermosa, cálida y fragante. Y Lucien Lachance se encontró a sí mismo pensando en lo mucho que había echado de menos el verano en Cyrodiil y en lo tristes que se veían los días con tanta nieve y tantas plantas en estado de permanente hibernación.

Con las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos, repentinamente animado, el Oyente se permitió un largo y tranquilo paseo colina abajo para embeberse de tanta belleza junta mientras sus sentidos sobrenaturales de licántropo se regodeaban en los brillos y colores de tan curioso cuadro.

A ambos lados del camino empedrado que bajaba la colina había dispuestas altas columnas blancas que nada sujetaban pues parecían sin duda restos de algún tipo de ciudadela abandonada largo tiempo atrás.

Y el imperial anduvo sus buenos diez minutos caminando muy relajado cuesta abajo hasta que, al llegar al final de la cuesta que desembocaba en un claro guarecido por las kilométricas raíces de un titánico hongo cuyo tronco parecía desarrollarse a unos cinco metros del suelo, su agudo sentido auditivo detectó un lastimero croar.

Alarmado al no identificar el sonido con nada que hubiera oído antes, el imperial pasó al modo sigilo inmediatamente, procurando que ni el más leve sonido traicionara su presencia, y procedió a calzarse en el dedo anular su anillo para volverse invisible.

Al aproximarse más hacia el punto donde había oído el croar, justo en el centro debajo del gigantesco hongo, divisó un charco de unos tres o cuatro metros de radio en el cual había dos criaturas anfibias que Lachance no había visto en toda su vida.

La primera de ellas, gruesa y cuadrúpeda, se hallaba tendida panza arriba flotando en el charco, evidentemente muerta, mientras que la otra, de un aspecto más humanoide y ataviada con una suerte de conjunto de armadura compuesta de brazales y pulseras de hierro oxidado más un extenso muestrario de lo que parecía joyería hecha con conchas y crustáceos vacíos, la asía con sus zarpas membranosas en una postura que recordaba vagamente a una madre meciendo a su bebé.

La criatura humanoide al parecer estaba llorando la muerte de la cuadrúpeda (posiblemente una mascota o, dada la semejanza entre ambas, una cría) y, de tanto en tanto, sacaba su larga y puntiaguda lengua marrón de entre la doble hilera de dientes afilados que constituían su boca para lamer cuidadosamente la cabeza de la otra criatura.

Asqueado, Lucien Lachance decidió no enfrentarse de momento con una cosa de ésas, no fuera a ser que tuviera más fuerza de la que aparentaba, y pasó de largo desviándose del camino a campo abierto. Recordaba haber visto desde la cima de la colina a lo lejos algo que semejaba una población y quería ver si aún seguía habitada o no.

A lo largo de su paseo observó que, contrario a lo que había pensado en un principio, sí crecían árboles en aquel lugar, pero su tamaño no tenía ni punto de comparación con los titánicos hongos que crecían por doquier. Parecía una tierra de muchos y muy agradables contrastes naturales que parecían coexistir entre sí en completa armonía, pues en ningún momento vio plantas asfixiadas por otras ni raíces que comieran el terreno a pequeños brotes. Sencillamente todo guardaba un equilibrio tan fascinante como extraño, como un mudo pacto establecido de no agresión.

Sin embargo, como de costumbre, éste mismo principio no se aplicaba en absoluto a los humanos.

Al aproximarse al pretendido núcleo de población mientras se quitaba el anillo mágico, Lucien se percató extrañado no ya sólo por el hecho de que el lugar se erigiera en mitad de un pantano y sus casas fueran aprovechamientos híbridos compuestos de madera y las ruinas de piedra de los anteriores ocupantes; sino que la gente, además de vestir de las más extrañas y variopintas maneras, parecía inusualmente normal y tranquila.

Como si estuvieran... cuerdos.

Aquello más que una población parecía un asentamiento eventual, como si las gentes que lo poblaban esperasen algo.

Dudando, Lucien buscó inmediatamente con la vista cualquier clase de establecimiento de compraventa en el que poder informarse de chismes o de lo que fuera con el dueño del mismo y acabó entrando en, al parecer, el único del lugar: una suerte de posada herrumbrosa que pasaba por el nombre de "El Monedero del Gandul".

Al acceder al interior del edificio, en nada diferente a las posadas de baja calaña de Cyrodiil, el Oyente caminó un par de metros al frente hasta dar con el mostrador de atención al cliente donde, al otro lado del cual, una elfa del bosque rubia hallábase de pie inclinada hacia delante con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera.

\- ¿Disculpe? - dijo Lucien tras carraspear levemente.

La mujer ni se inmutó.

\- ¿Señora?

La mujer replicó con un leve ronquido.

Entornando los ojos, el Oyente finalmente decidió que un contundente y sonoro palmetazo sobre el mostrador hacía maravillas sobre el ánimo de una persona en estado de sonambulismo.

La _mer_ pegó un leve bote en el sitio para, tras mirar en todas direcciones asustada y localizar finalmente la figura del Hombre Oscuro frente a ella, sonreír perezosamente.

\- Oh, hola. - saludó con voz suave al tiempo que trataba de reprimir sin éxito un bostezo - ¿Llevas ahí mucho tiempo? No te había visto...

 _Mira tú por dónde que, en el lugar más insospechado, acabo de encontrar a la media naranja de Ongar._ \- pensó el Oyente con sorna recordando al viejo traficante nórdico vago y bebedor. Condenado borrachín...

La elfa pestañeó un par de veces y, tras bostezar de nuevo, se presentó.

\- Tú eres nuevo, ¿no? - asumió lentamente – Yo soy Dredhwen, un placer... Cuando llegué, este lugar estaba desierto... pero dejaron muchas cosas atrás. ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Un poco de información para variar, si no es mucha molestia. - dijo el imperial despacio para que la medio dormida mujer asimilase bien sus palabras – Éste lugar, ¿tiene nombre?

Tras bostezar, la elfa asintió.

\- Linde lo llamamos. – suspiró con sueño - Cuando llegué, me hice cargo de la posada. Aquí no vivía nadie, excepto Shelden. Dice que es el alcalde, pero no le creas.

\- ¿Sabes dónde están las Puertas de la Locura, Dredhwen?

La mujer lo pensó un instante rascándose la cabeza. Tras eso, bostezó.

\- Hum... al salir de Linde por el Este te encontrarás con una cuesta que va hacia arriba. No tiene mucha pérdida. Encontrarás las Puertas al llegar al final... Espera... – dijo agachándose un momento tras el mostrador para ponerse a revolver – Tengo... sí, aquí está. – dijo muy orgullosamente al tiempo que plantaba frente a los ojos del hombre imperial un muy desgastado mapa de la zona – Al parecer hay por ahí un tipo que es cartógrafo o algo y se dedicó durante una temporada a hacer mapas de las Islas... Quédatelo. – añadió al ver la intención del imperial de echar mano a su bolsa – Tengo un montón de ésos y, total, nadie los quiere...

Tras dar las gracias y pedir un vaso de vino que no tocó en absoluto a modo de pago por las atenciones de aquella buena mujer, Lucien, sentado en un taburete, siguió preguntándole.

\- ¿Sabes en qué dirección debería moverme para encontrar al Gran Lunático, Dredhwen?

La _mer_ , que en aquellos instantes estaba medio dormida fregando jarras y vasos en un cuenco con agua y jabón, le observó sorprendida.

\- Oh, yo nunca he salido de Linde desde que entré en las Islas. – y al ver la cara de extrañeza del imperial añadió – Muchas veces he pensado en pasar al otro lado... sólo que no sé cómo entrar con el Cancerbero allí y tal...

\- ¿Qué es ése Cancerbero que has mencionado?

\- Su cometido es proteger las Puertas de Locura. - explicó Dredhwen brevemente con cierto deje de temor en la voz - Matará a cualquiera que se acerque… a cualquiera excepto a Relmyna Verenim.

\- ¿Y quién es ésa tal... Relmyna Verenim?

\- Uh... vive en una de las habitaciones que alquilo... - expuso la elfa vagamente – Debe de estar ahora arriba... creo... - añadió por último antes de quedarse dormida de pie con la esponja enjabonada en una mano y una jarra de latón a medio fregar en la otra.

Observándola atentamente como si no acabara de creerse que había vuelto a quedarse sobada otra vez, Lucien Lachance se incorporó lentamente de su asiento y subió escaleras arriba para llamar a las puertas de las dos únicas habitaciones que tenía la posada hasta que una muy furibunda dunmer pelirroja de avanzada edad le abrió.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, ¿otro esperanzado cuya bendición no ha echado raíces del todo? - le soltó nada más verle con cierta molestia desdeñosa - No, no lo creo. ¿Un aventurero? Qué asco. ¿Por qué no te vuelves por donde has venido?

Y, al ir a darle con la puerta de la habitación en las narices, Lucien interpuso un pie y le dio un fuerte palmetazo a la puerta hasta volver a abrirla. La vieja Verenim le observó ésta vez atónita.

\- ¿Y qué tal si rectifico sus palabras, señora Verenim, y le digo que soy un asesino que ha venido para hablar con el Gran Lunático en persona?

La mujer bufó.

\- Vaya, ¿un asesino? ¿Y pretendes matar a Sheogorath? - se burló.

\- Pese a lo que pueda usted imaginar dentro de ésa cabecita suya, no soy ningún idiota, señora. – replicó Lachance con suma tranquilidad – Simplemente estoy de visita y he oído por ahí el rumor de que el Cancerbero y usted tienen... digamos, un pacto de no agresión. ¿Es cierto?

La elfa oscura se plisó un momento la larga falda de su elegante vestido oscuro para, acto seguido, llevarse una mano a la cadera en un gesto que oscilaba entre la coquetería y el desafío.

\- ¿Quieres conocer a mi retoño? Ve a verle tú mismo: es quien vigila las Puertas en la cima de la colina, pero te lo advierto: no se anda con chiquitas. - rió perversamente - El Cancerbero es hijo mío, la consumación de la sabiduría de Sheogorath en el vientre de mi ingenio. Fue un parto doloroso y sangriento, pero mereció la pena. - dijo con evidente orgullo - Sus hermanos tuvieron… menos suerte. - añadió con un súbito halo de tristeza que se le pasó rápidamente para dar paso al desdén - No molestará a aquellos bendecidos por Lord Sheogorath. Tú, sin embargo, morirás intentando quitarle las llaves a mi hijo.

\- ¿Las llaves de qué, señora?

\- ¡Las llaves de las Puertas de la Locura, estúpido! - exclamó la Verenim, harta - ¡Adiós! - vociferó por último antes de darle a Lucien, ésta vez sí definitivamente, con la puerta en las narices.

El Oyente, pese a todo, se marchó muy contento. Había recopilado información más que suficiente como para ir a echar una ojeada y reconocer el terreno. Debía ver al susodicho Cancerbero con sus propios ojos antes de decidir nada.

De camino, al pie de la colina, encontró a dos hombres vestidos de manera tan estrambótica como el propio Haskill. Se trataban de un guarda rojo y de un dunmer que parecían estar discutiendo acerca de un asunto importante.

Al menos importante... para ellos.

\- Intenté avisarles. - decía el guarda rojo con una leve risilla.

\- Puede que sólo estén confundidos... - aventuró el dunmer.

\- Vamos a ver qué sucede. - sugirió el guarda rojo.

\- Espero que no nos peguen alguna de sus enfermedades. - dijo el elfo con cara de asco - Los aventureros siempre contagian enfermedades extrañas.

El otro hombre resopló.

\- Vamos, será divertido ver la paliza que les pegan desde allí arriba. - dijo apremiante - Yo iré en cabeza, tú sígueme.

Y, dicho y hecho, echaron inmediatamente a correr cuesta arriba a toda velocidad.

Lucien optó por seguirles de cerca y, una vez llegaron a la cima a la cual tuvieron que acceder tras un breve tramo de escalones tallados en la roca, ante los ojos de los tres hombres dio paso un espectáculo tan formidable como dantesco.

 _Dulce Madre..._ \- pensó Lachance, blanco como el papel, al procesar visualmente al famoso Cancerbero: se trataba de un gigante de unos cuatro o cinco metros de alto sin rostro ni pelo y compuesto de carne apelmazada moldeada con forma humanoide sobre la cual había inscritos a fuego una serie de caracteres daédricos que serían, a buen seguro, los hechizos que hubieran insuflado vida a aquella cosa.

La mole aquella tenía un largo espadón con el filo en sierra en el lugar donde su brazo derecho debía de haber estado e iba protegido por muñequeras, tobilleras y varios aros entrelazados de grueso metal, imposibles de romper con cualquier arma convencional.

Aquella cosa era una máquina de matar... perfecta.

Y no tardó mucho en demostrar sus habilidades cuando un grupo de aventureros trataron de tumbarle.

Debían de ser unos diez hombres en total, y ni aún así lograron infligirle el más leve rasguño: la mole aquella los espachurraba contra el suelo a pisotones igual que si fueran insectos... o los partía en dos con su arma dentada... o los agarraba con la mano izquierda para estrujarles hasta que se les salían los ojos...

\- Oh, no... - se quejó el dunmer de antes al lado de Lachance y del guarda rojo mientras contemplaba el espectáculo a una buena distancia impasiblemente - Están echando sangre por todas partes y lo están poniendo todo perdido de carne y vísceras... es repugnante. Yo me largo.

El único superviviente de aquella carnicería, un orco acorazado, salió huyendo de allí pegando alaridos de terror todo el camino cuesta abajo. Probablemente no volvería a pisar Linde en lo que le quedase de vida.

\- Muertos. Les avisé, ¿a que sí? - dijo el estrambótico guarda rojo girándose hacia el que creía su compañero cuando, sorprendido, se encontró frente a frente con Lucien Lachance - ¡Oh, hola!, soy Shelden y soy el que más tiempo lleva aquí, por eso soy el alcalde de Linde. Por eso y porque soy el mejor. - se presentó rápidamente señalándose a sí mismo con orgullo vanidoso – ¡Te doy la bienvenida a mi ciudad!

Lucien se abstuvo de enarcar una ceja. Poco a poco iba dándose cuenta de lo sumamente anormal que era la aparentemente normal gente que poblaba aquel asentamiento lamentable. Tal vez aún no estaban lo bastante locos y por eso no podían acceder al otro lado de las Puertas de la Locura.

\- Bien, sí, gracias... – contestó por pura inercia – He venido para pasar al otro lado de las Puertas... pero visto lo visto no parece tarea fácil, ¿eh?

El pretendido alcalde, Shelden, se echó a reír con fuerza.

\- El Cancerbero vigila las Puertas de la Locura. - repuso - No te acerques mucho a él, te matará y dejará mi ciudad hecha un asco.

\- ¿Y no hay ninguna manera menos... cruenta de atravesar las Puertas?

\- ¡Qué va, hombre! - exclamó Shelden alegremente - ¡Otro igual que Jayred "Sangre de Hielo"!

\- ¿Jayred "Sangre de Hielo"? - inquirió Lachance. Por el nombre, sonaba a nórdico en toda regla.

\- Sí. El tipo se ha empecinado en pasar al otro lado y dice que si para ello tiene que matar al Cancerbero, lo hará. A mí, francamente, me suena a suicidio.

Y cuando Lucien quiso seguir preguntando, repentinamente alguien les hizo a un lado a él y a Shelden para observar aquel desastre.

\- ¡Oh, qué barbaridad! - exclamó una delicada voz femenina al tiempo que su tono se teñía de una fuerte carga de interés – Creo que Relmyna encontrará aquí bastante material para estudiar... tal vez sea mejor que lo consulte con ella antes de tocar nada...

La dueña de aquella voz era una mujer joven, una bretona, ataviada con la misma clase de vestido que Lachance había observado en la vieja Verenim, sólo que algo más colorido. Su largo cabello rubio oscuro iba peinado hacia atrás, en un recogido con coleta clásico y resultón. No llevaba adornos ni joyas.

Sus sesgados ojos verdes contemplaban dubitativos el supuesto "material" de estudio con ojo crítico, pensando en las partes de los cuerpos desperdigados que su mentora podría usar para darle clases básicas de resucitar cadáveres... aunque a la mayoría de los generados en el día de hoy les faltasen algún que otro brazo o pierna...

\- Hola, Nanette. – saludó Shelden amigablemente – Todo un espectáculo, ¿eh?

\- Me lo perdí. – dijo la mujer rápidamente hasta que se percató de la presencia del hombre de negro al lado del guarda rojo y, ligeramente ruborizada, preguntó tímidamente señalando al imperial con la cabeza – Oh, Shelden, ¿es nuevo?, ¿quién es?

Shelden, percatándose de que no se refería a los botones de su levita precisamente, dirigió una mirada de duda al imperial.

\- Pues es... eh... ¿cómo decías que te llamabas, amigo?

\- Lucien Lachance. – se presentó el imperial sin apartar los ojos de los de la bretona en ningún momento. Había cazado al vuelo la timidez de la dama en cuestión y veía la oportunidad de seguir preguntando jugando a su favor la carta de tipo encantador, carta que con las mujeres que demostraban el más leve interés rara vez fallaba.

Con todo que, obviando por completo la presencia del pretendido alcalde de Linde, Lucien Lachance logró "camelarse" a la tal Nanette hasta tal punto que, tras un par o tres de copas a las que muy amablemente la invitó en "El Monedero del Gandul", la bretona comenzó a hablar como una descosida.

Lucien se percató inmediatamente de que la individua era bastante cotilla y logró sacarle cosas como que era la aprendiz de Relmyna Verenim en materias de brujería y demás.

Eso y que oía cosas en su cabeza.

\- No sabía muy bien por qué había venido a Linde hasta que la vi a ella. Ahora lo sé: voy a ser una hechicera poderosa, ¡como Relmyna! - declaraba la mujer, feliz y algo achispada - ¿Oyes eso? Parece un caballo moribundo…

\- Centrémonos, querida Nanette. – dijo Lucien con su acostumbrado tono velado, de tío interesante – Y dime, ¿tu maestra creó al Cancerbero sin mácula ninguna?

La mujer, en mitad de su alegría, no pareció captarlo.

\- ¿Cómo dices...? - murmuró confusa.

\- Digo, querida Nanette, que si la creación de Relmyna es perfecta o, por casualidad, sufre de algún tipo de... desajuste.

La bretona le observó un instante, sorprendida.

\- ¿Un... desajuste...? - dudó – Yo... bueno... Me gustaría decírtelo, pero… en serio, no debería decir una palabra más...

Lucien entonces, aprovechando la ligera embriaguez de la mujer y la predisposición hacia él que su lenguaje corporal traicionaba, la tomó por la barbilla y puso su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

La mujer enrojeció como un tomate y le observó, entre confusa y nerviosa, con los verdes ojos brillantes como platos.

\- Nanette, queridísima... - le susurró con voz suave como la miel, llena de misterio, encanto y seducción a más no poder, arrastrando las palabras – Vamos... ¿qué mal podría hacerte compartir conmigo un poco de ésa sapiencia cabalística en lo referente a las creaciones de tu maestra?, ¿mmm?

\- Pues... yo...

\- Vamos, vamos, Nanette... ilumíname con ésa breve chispa de conocimiento, te lo ruego...

Finalmente, la escasa resistencia de la bretona quebró.

\- Ay... yo... ¡estaba loca por contárselo a alguien! - exclamó finalmente - Tú pareces lo suficientemente fiable… pero no le digas a Relmyna que te he dicho nada.

\- Seré una tumba, querida Nanette.

\- ¡Su Cancerbero tiene un defecto! - dijo la bretona a toda velocidad, como si temiera ser oída - Las lágrimas de Relmyna le hacen daño.

Preguntando un poco más, Lucien logró recopilar la información de que las lágrimas de la bruja dunmer dañaban la magia protectora del engendro hasta hacerle, de algún modo, lo bastante vulnerable como para que alguien pudiera tener la oportunidad de derrotarlo.

Y no sólo eso, sino que, al parecer, Verenim lo visitaba todas las noches y nueve de cada diez veces solía acabar llorando.

Así pues, una vez acompañó muy galantemente a Nanette hasta su casa para que durmiera un poco ya que, entre unas cosas y otras, la noche había caído sobre la tierra de Sheogorath; Lucien, arropado en la invisibilidad de su anillo encantado, subió nuevamente la colina y quedó a una prudencial distancia del Cancerbero, esperando, hasta que una hora después la Verenim vino a hacer acto de presencia.

Tras un intenso soliloquio en el que la bruja, mostrando en todo momento su cariño hacia el monstruo como si éste sólo fuera un niño pequeño y juguetón, también rompió a llorar cuando habló de lo muy abandonada que se sentía y de lo roto que estaba su corazón por causa de alguien a quien denominó "Él".

 _Al final la bruja resulta ser una romántica y una sentimental, quién lo iba a decir..._ \- pensó Lachance sonriendo divertido en su invisibilidad anónima mientras, con mucho sigilo, recogía el pañuelo con el que Verenim había secado sus lágrimas para no dañar a su "hijito".

Del pañuelo (el cual estaba, por cierto, si no casi chorreando a causa de la llorera, sí bastante empapado) logró sacar un frasquito entero de lágrimas que le daban a gusto unos seis usos al ser untadas en la punta de cualquier arma afilada.

Contento pero cansado, Lucien se decidió a alquilar una habitación en "El Monedero del Gandul" para pasar la noche y elaborar al día siguiente un plan más pulido y refinado con la mente descansada.

Pero no hacía ni dos horas cuando se había puesto a roncar como un bendito, que oyó el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abrirse con sigilo de acechador.

Sacando el cuchillo que había colocado previsoramente bajo la almohada, el Hombre Oscuro pegó un bote en la cama y se colocó en posición de ataque para encarar al intruso: un enorme nórdico de pelo largo y ojos fríos de serpiente enfundado en una armadura de piel quien, en aquellos momentos, le apuntaba a la cabeza con una flecha preparada en su tenso arco.

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado por qué todo es más bonito sin piel? - le dijo repentinamente el desconocido sin dejar de apuntarle - Por ejemplo, para ver bien los huesos tienes que extraerlos. - explicó – Además... así se les escucha mejor.

Lucien no estaba muy seguro de con qué clase de chiflado se las estaba viendo, pero tenía claro que si se movía una pulgada de su postura, aquella flecha le ensartaría la cabeza como si fuera un pincho moruno.

En aquel instante, más que nunca, sopesó la idea de convertirse en bestia y trasformar a aquel infeliz en un triste montón de carne y huesos.

\- Dicen por ahí que has estado preguntando cosas sobre el Cancerbero. – habló el nórdico una vez más - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quiero matarle. – dijo el imperial con tono desafiante hasta que, para su mucho desconcierto, el norteño aquel bajó su arco.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

\- Yo también lo quiero muerto. - repuso el tipo - ¡Lo necesito muerto! ¡Sus huesos me llaman!

Aquella revelación hizo inmediatamente que Lachance sumara dos y dos.

\- ¿Eres tú Jayred "Sangre de Hielo" por casualidad? - preguntó bajando el cuchillo.

El otro hombre asintió.

\- Entonces puede que podamos servirnos mutuamente, Jayred. – ofreció el Hombre Oscuro con una sonrisa torva – Yo tengo un debilitante para quebrar la defensa mágica del Cancerbero, ¿qué tienes tú?

El nórdico correspondió aquella sonrisa con una no menos inquietante.

\- Acompáñame a los Jardines de Carne y Hueso y lo sabrás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el otro mundo, con otra percepción completamente distinta del espacio-tiempo, la pequeña Hija de la Tempestad se hallaba a las puertas de la vieja granja de Drakelowe, a orillas del río Corbolo, tratando de convencer a una no muy confiada bretona de que la ayudase en su cruzada para obtener una cura para el vampirismo.

La mujer, Melisande, era una anciana bretona muy en forma para su edad. Ágil y activa, delgada como un junco, había sido todo un reto para Tempest el seguirla corriendo desde el río hasta su casa, bien escondida entre la maleza y la nieve. La chica había acabado con la lengua fuera.

Y había tenido que llamar varias veces e insistir a gritos de que no estaba allí para molestarla, hacerle daño ni venderle ninguna enciclopedia Tamriélica por volúmenes hasta que la mujer le abrió.

No era una anciana fea ni sucia o desagradable como uno podría pensar que una bruja debería de ser, sino más bien era hasta guapa y todo pese a la edad y poseía una voz sumamente agradable... aunque a la muchacha no podía dejar de parecerle que aquella voz le resultaba vagamente familiar...

\- ¿Qué te ha traído hasta éstos pagos, querida? - fue la frase con la que saludó a la pequeña Tempest una vez le hubo abierto la puerta.

\- Pues... - dudó la chiquilla, retorciéndose los deditos bajo los guantes con creciente nerviosismo – Venía a... bueno... ver si podría facilitarme usted una cura para el vampirismo.

La mujer se sobresaltó momentáneamente. Sus ojos azules brillaron con una sombra de miedo.

\- ¡Oh, cielos! - exclamó - ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo saber algo acerca de una cosa así?

Tempest se retorció en su sitio nerviosa... nerviosa y aún con molestias estomacales más que presentes en su cuerpo.

Dioses... bendita factura le estaba pasando su glotonería...

\- Pues... es que... - titubeó – He oído un rumor que... bueno, quizás usted ya sepa. No se ofenda, por favor...

Tras ver que aquella muchachita era tan inofensiva como aparentaba, la mujer se echó a reír.

\- Cielo, no deberías fiarte de los rumores, te pueden meter en problemas desagradables. - dijo con suma dulzura - Sin embargo, esta vez son muy ciertos. Es posible que sepa una o dos cosas sobre el tema.

Tempest entonces alzó la vista, esperanzada.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó.

\- Sí. – asintió la mujer solemnemente - Pero me temo que la información tiene un precio. Primero hazme un pequeño favor y luego hablaremos de esa cura que buscas.

Tempest suspiró. Se había imaginado que algo así sucedería.

\- Muy bien, lo que usted quiera, pero antes... - en esto que una nueva oleada de náusea le hizo taparse la boca con una mano – Ugh... ¿no tendría una manzanillita o algo así a mano, por favor?

La próxima vez iba a comer jabato relleno su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inicio del Walkthrough de Shivering Isles :D
> 
> El título de éste capítulo es un homenaje a la obra de Lewis Carroll "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" ;)


	41. "El hombre desaparecido"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 40: _El hombre desaparecido_.**

* * *

_Ay... ay... ay, dioses míos... Qué cerca, por Akatosh, qué cerca he estado..._

Bastante cerca, a decir verdad.

_Ay... qué cangüelo, mi madre..._

Había sido de ésa clase de experiencias que NO quería haber tenido que volver a repetir en su vida, y sin embargo...

_Qué yuyu... No más vampiros cabreados... no más, por favor te lo pido, Akatosh... por lo menos hasta dentro de doscientos años, hale..._

Total, dentro de doscientos años ella ya estaría más que _caput_ , así que...

Oh, dioses... no podía... no podía parar de temblar... y eso que aquella era ya la tercera valeriana con azúcar que se pimplaba...

De repente, mareada, aterrorizada y exhausta como estaba, su cuerpo se convulsionó un momento de dentro hacia afuera, arrasando con cada terminación nerviosa y, sabiendo instintivamente lo que venía ahora, echó la cabeza hacia delante y en un glorioso instante, desligó todos sus males de una sola vez en cuanto el contenido de su estómago se vació en el suelo de forma tan violenta como liberadora.

Agarrándose el pelo con una mano para no ensuciarse y apoyándose con la otra sobre las rodillas flexionadas con todo el peso de su raquítico cuerpo hacia delante, fue desechando todos sus males hasta que su cuerpo quedó sin dolor y su boca con un sabor tan agrio en la lengua que tuvo que enjuagarse varias veces con el agua que traía en la cantimplora hasta que se sintió mejor.

Una vez aquel mal trago finalizó, volvió a dejarse caer con las piernas cruzadas frente a la hoguera que había encendido para prepararse los mejunjes que, si bien no la habían calmado como esperaba, sí le habían hecho una limpieza concienzuda de estómago con todas las de la ley.

El familiar golpecito en el hombro derecho que el unicornio le dispensó con su morro blanco le vino en aquellos instantes que ni pintado pues necesitaba un poco de cariño y no tenía el ánimo, ciertamente, muy estable como para poder permanecer sola en aquellas condiciones.

\- Uh... - balbuceó un instante devolviendo el gesto de cariño con una breve caricia en las orejas de la mítica montura – Ya no vuelvo a meterme, ni aunque me paguen, en cosas relacionadas con Molag Bal o los Nosferatu, chato, palabrita de Alessia la Santita.

La feérica criatura le dio un suave soplido de consuelo y siguió contentando a su pequeña amiguita humana restregando su hocico suave contra la pálida mejilla de ésta.

Pobrecita... con lo maja que era y en los asuntos tan oscuros en los que se metía...

La verdad es que el unicornio jamás entendería ésa manía de los mortales por realizar acciones contrarias a su propia naturaleza que sólo venía a perjudicarlos no únicamente a nivel físico, sino psicológico. Los mortales eran criaturas tan incomprensibles como contradictorias. Hasta el más tierno, puro e inocente de entre todos ellos tenía ésa especial predilección tan arraigada en su especie por meterse en líos.

Tempest, ajena a la muda sapiencia ancestral de su montura, trataba en aquellos instantes de serenarse inspirando hondo. El corazón le iba a mil y tenía el pulso para robar panderetas, y no era para menos.

El "favor" que había tenido que hacerle a la bruja... o hechicera, que el término "bruja" sonaba un poco mal... Melisande a cambio de la cura para el vampirismo, había comenzado como la cosa más inofensiva de éste mundo: traer gemas del alma y recolectar una serie de ingredientes para la elaboración del remedio.

Tempest lo había entendido: era una mujer mayor, vivía en el cerro del pimiento, a tomar por saco de cualquier punto de Civilización y, posiblemente, no tuviera una mala moneda encima con la que costearse ni una simple cabeza de ajo, uno de los principales ingredientes esenciales en la preparación del bebedizo.

El tema de las gemas del alma había estado tiradísimo: viajar a la Universidad Arcana de la Ciudad Imperial, pedir audiencia con Raminus Polus, la mano derecha del Archimago Traven, explicarle que necesitaba cinco gemas del alma vacías para una investigación con objeto de curar el vampirismo y, acto seguido, tener las susodichas gemas en su poder a cambio de la promesa de traer una muestra del supuesto remedio para ser analizada por los magos eruditos.

Si solicitabas un favor al Gremio de Magos, éstos casi siempre te pedían a cambio algo con lo que investigar además de que, dado que Tempest todavía era alumna de la Universidad y había hecho un par de aportaciones interesantes al archivo bibliotecario y al museo, podría decirse que tenía... cierta "carta blanca" según en qué peticiones.

Después, con el tema de los ingredientes, había sido tres cuartas de lo mismo: Melisande le había solicitado seis dientes de ajo, cinco hojas de Belladama y dos brotes de Sujo.

¿Solución?: pedir permiso para recoger éstos ingredientes del Jardín Botánico de la Universidad.

A Julienne Fanis, su antigua profesora de alquimia, no le hizo ninguna gracia que su muy díscola ex-alumna anduviera revolviendo sus preciadas plantas en el Lustratorium, pero dejó de protestar en cuanto Polus le prometió ser una de las privilegiadas que examinarían el bebedizo de la cura para la Hemofilia Porfiria.

Pero después, al volver a casa de la hechicera bretona con lo solicitado, ésta le pidió otros dos ingredientes... ciertamente ni muy fáciles ni muy agradables de conseguir.

El primero era la sangre de un argoniano. Daba igual su sexo o edad, Melisande sólo necesitaba su sangre y le entregó una daga especial a Tempest que absorbería como una esponja el rojo líquido vital de a quienquiera que cortase con ella.

Tempest se había visto envuelta en la tesitura de a quién pedir amablemente que se dejara cortar con la daga en cuestión. No quería herir a nadie y, ni mucho menos, tomar la sangre de otra persona sin permiso.

La verdad es que lo pensaba en frío y, si se lo llega a plantear al jefe de éste modo, no sólo hubiera recibido un buen pescozón por mema, sino que hubiera tenido que ir corriendo detrás del tipo para que no se le ocurriera apuñalar al primer argoniano que se le pusiera a tiro, pues no por nada la frase favorita del jefe cuando viajaban (no teniendo muy claro si lo decía en coña o totalmente en serio) era aquella de _"Tal vez deberíamos buscar un extraño al azar al que asesinar. La perfección se alcanza practicando"_.

Y no, gracias. A Lucien Lachance era mejor no darle ningún cuchillito encantado y decirle que debía obtener sangre con él. Se le piraría la pinza. Fijo.

Así pues, Tempest había meditado cuidadosamente sobre los argonianos que conocía y sólo pudo pensar en la única persona que no se tomaría aquella petición como una ofensa: Dar-Ma.

Por ello había viajado hasta Chorrol, cuidándose muy mucho de ir bien tapada con una capa con capucha dados los avisos que el jefe le había dado acerca del estado de alerta en el que debían estar con los espías del Amanecer Mítico por las poblaciones mayoritarias, especialmente en Bravil y la ciudad que ahora pisaba. Y por ello, también, había decidido quedarse en el Priorato de Weynon a dormir aquella noche, dándole una alegría a Piner con su inesperada visita. Con todo que comió como una reina entre los religiosos, quienes la inflaron a estofado y a fruta escarchada, así que...

Por la tarde, a eso de las siete, tras unas cuantas horas pasándolas en la compañía de Piner, se decidió y fue directa a la ciudad para, como si la Divina Providencia se la hubiera puesto allí aposta, encontrarse a la joven argoniana comprando en los puestos de fruta del mercado, no muy lejos de las murallas de la entrada principal.

\- ¡Tempest! - la joven imperial había alzado la vista para contemplar a Dar-Ma corriendo hacia ella con la cesta de la compra en la mano, exhibiendo un muy franco entusiasmo de ver a su amiga imperial, quien rara vez pisaba Chorrol - ¡Hola, Tempest! - saludó sin aliento - ¡Qué alegría verte!

La pequeña Hija de la Tempestad había sonreído brevemente bajo su oscura capucha y, tras aquello había sido, literalmente, arrollada en un apretado abrazo por la chica.

Y habían andado hablando un rato de todo un poco, Tempest ocultando en todo momento la incomodidad que le generaban las intenciones con las que había venido a Chorrol, Dar-Ma parloteando de esto y de aquello incansablemente. Era comprensible: la chica no tenía amigas de su edad en la ciudad y con Tempest, de alguna manera, sentía que podía entenderse mejor.

Los argonianos envejecían mucho antes que la media humana normal y su infancia, así como su vejez, eran mucho más breves; pero en lo concerniente a su juventud y edad adulta, éstas tenían una prolongación, si bien no del todo ajustada con la media humana, sí mucho más proporcional a ésta última.

Y Dar-Ma, al igual que Tempest, estaba ahora mismo en la recta final de la adolescencia, prácticamente rozando los albores de ésa desconocida y fascinante transición que era convertirse en una mujer adulta. Con diecinueve años estaban más o menos a la par.

\- ¡Vente a cenar a casa! - había invitado la muchacha argoniana tras asirse del brazo de la imperial con una fuerza que sorprendía en alguien tan delgado como Dar-Ma - ¡Mamá estará encantada de verte! Siempre habla de lo muy valientes que fuisteis tu amiga Mazoga y tú al ir a Hackdirt para rescatarme.

Y antes de que Tempest pudiera siquiera interponer algún tipo de resistencia o queja educada, la reptiliana adolescente ya la estaba arrastrando en dirección a la hermosa y pulcra casa de la comerciante Seed-Neeus.

De igual modo que su hija, la mujer argoniana se alegró muchísimo de ver a la joven imperial y, pidiéndole que se pusiera cómoda en la parte superior de la casa, la zona privada de la familia, dejó a las chicas con sus cuitas al tiempo que tomaba la cesta de la compra que su hija había traído y se disponía a cocinar.

Entre la agradable charla de Dar-Ma y los magníficos olores sazonados procedentes de la cocina inundando sus fosas nasales de criatura glotona, Tempest se había encontrado tan cómoda que, por unas horas, se había olvidado por completo del propósito inicial de su visita.

Pan recién horneado, pastel de calabaza y deliciosas manzanas asadas prácticamente se habían hacinado entre los henchidos carrillos de la chiquilla mientras ésta, interiormente preocupada de que su voracidad pudiera pecar de descortés, masticaba con sumo placer embebiéndose de sabores tan magníficos como diversos. Seed-Neeus había resultado ser una excelente cocinera y una aún más excelente anfitriona, complacida en sumo grado de que la comida gustase tanto a su invitada.

Una vez las viandas se hubieron acabado y el hambre estuvo pertinentemente acallada, las tres mujeres permanecieron sentadas, haciendo charla de sobremesa.

\- Dar-Ma sigue diciéndome que no tiene intenciones de casarse, pero lo que yo digo es que debería mantener abiertas sus opciones. – proclamaba Seed-Neeus tras llenarse un vaso de buen vino.

Tempest en aquel momento no estuvo lo que se dice muy segura de querer mantener una conversación como aquella.

\- ¡Oh, _mamá_! - protestaba Dar-Ma - ¡ _No necesito_ un marido! Además, tampoco es que haya muchas opciones aquí en Chorrol.

\- Hombres hay muchos, hija.

\- ¡Sí, pero no argonianos!

Seed-Neeus se había echado a reír. Dar-Ma había hinchado carrillos con fingido enfado.

Tempest hubiera deseado cubrirse la cabeza con un trapo y volverse invisible en aquel instante. Que no derivase el asunto por aquellos derroteros, que no derivase el asunto por aquellos derroteros...

\- Tienes al cabecilla de la sede del Gremio de Magos de aquí. – opinaba la madre, cada vez más entretenida y cada vez más achispada por el vino - ¿Cómo se llamaba...? ¿Teekeeus? No es mal partido.

\- Qué dices, mamá... es muy mayor para mí.

\- ¿Y qué tal uno de los chavales de Valus Odiil? Si mal no recuerdo, eras muy amiga del más joven, Antus.

\- ¡Y eso es lo que somos!, ¡amigos! ¡Nada más! - había bufado Dar-Ma negando con la cabeza, no encontrando ya aquella discusión divertida en absoluto – Además, mamá, es humano...

\- ¡Vaya!, ¡no sabía que hubiera criado a una racista! - se reía la mujer con evidente socarronería. En el fondo, como buena madre, no perdía ripia en molestar de vez en cuando a su hija adolescente y, por otra parte, le preocupaba de veras que su única descendiente se quedase para vestir santos - ¿Y tú, querida? - había inquirido de pronto, girándose en dirección a una muy pálida Tempest - ¿No tienes planes de casarte?

_Ya tenía que saltar con la preguntita de rigor..._

Y la chica había esbozado una muy forzada sonrisa mofletuda de media luna.

\- Me parece que de momento no, señora. - había replicado rápidamente, sintiéndose cada vez más apurada, no queriendo una posible confrontación con la mujer por choque de mentalidades.

\- ¿Y no hay nadie que te interese un poco para hacer planes de futuro?

\- Ni pizca, señora.

\- Aaah... los jóvenes de hoy sois tan raros...

Tempest había suspirado entonces de alivio, dada con aquella frase la cuestión por terminada.

_Porque cuéntale tú a ésta buena señora que te cepillas porque sí a un tío que te dobla la edad..._

El resto de la sobremesa fue, por suerte, mucho más agradable y entretenido que el coloquio anterior y, una vez hubieron terminado y recogido la mesa, Dar-Ma se llevó a Tempest a su cuarto para hablar con un poco más de privacidad.

\- No le hagas mucho caso a mi madre. – decía la argoniana con aire tranquilizador, habiendo sido consciente de la cara que su amiga había puesto en la mesa – Se aburre mucho en la tienda y no tiene otra cosa en qué pensar. Yo creo que tiene miedo a morirse sin haber conocido nietos.

\- Ya, sí, bueno... no pasa nada. - había sido la insegura réplica de Tempest hasta que, pensándolo un momento, había sonreído - ¿Sabes?, en el fondo tienes mucha suerte de tener una madre que te dé la vara con que si te casas o no.

Dar-Ma, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que la imperial le estaba dando a entender, se había llevado una manita escamosa a la boca.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! No pretendía...

Pero Tempest había negado con la cabeza, sonriente.

\- Nah, da igual. – había desestimado con un gesto rápido de la mano – Pasando.

La verdad es que ella nunca había conocido a sus padres y, pese a que el pensamiento no le quitara mucho el sueño, profesaba cierta envidia sana hacia Dar-Ma por tener lo que ella no tendría nunca.

De pequeña no se lo había planteado demasiado en serio pero, con el paso de los años, había ido forjándose la idea de que una madre no le hubiera venido nada de mal. Le hubiera gustado tener de pequeña alguien que le leyera cuentos por las noches, le diera besos, la arropase y la regañase por hacer el guarro con la comida.

Una señora a la que soltarle muy alegremente: _"Mamá, por tu culpa tengo el pelo verde, soy un tapón y no tengo tetas. Vaya mierda de genes me has ido a legar."_

Probablemente a la hipotética señora le haría gracia y todo y la mandaría a barrer o a fregar platos para que se callase un rato.

Dejando su repentina ensoñación para más tarde, se percató de que Dar-Ma le estaba contando sus pensamientos al respecto del matrimonio y otras instituciones, a su juicio, pasadas de moda.

\- Yo se lo tengo dicho a mi madre: ¿y si luego te casas y no tragas a tu marido? - razonaba la joven antropomorfa - ¿Y si descubres más adelante que te gusta otra persona? Imagínate que te pega... o se va con otras mujeres. Según los sacerdotes de Mara, el compromiso es para toda la vida y es completamente indisoluble. ¿Aguantar a un hombre toda la vida cuando puede pasar de todo entremedias?, yo creo que no es para mí. - sonrió - ¿Y tú qué opinas?

Tempest había alzado las cejas.

\- Pues... yo alguna vez pensé en la movida de casarme y tal... pero ahora mismo no lo tengo tan claro. Lo que dices tiene mucho sentido, la verdad. Los tíos son más raros que un perro verde.

\- ¡Claro! - había asentido Dar-Ma, contenta de saber que no era la única con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza - Además, yo no sé muy bien... qué le diría a un hombre... Alguna vez han venido forasteros de fuera y... - en esto que se había ruborizado ligeramente – Bueno... algunos eran guapos y amables... pero me da... vergüenza cuando me preguntan que dónde vivo y si tengo novio... Me pongo muy nerviosa.

Tempest había hecho un ruido nasal de chufla.

\- Bah, tú haz como que pasas de ellos y déjales que hablen de sus chorradas para que se sientan importantes. - se había puesto a instruir a una muy atónita argoniana – Luego, si te dan un morreo y no te gusta o no te apetece, te inventas una excusa y te largas. Si intentan algo y no te gusta: patada en los huevos. No hay nada como una buena patada en los huevos para que no se pasen de listos.

La mitad de los consejos ni los había puesto en práctica, pero hablar de aquella manera hacía que Tempest se sintiera sabia e importante. De todos modos lo que decía era verdad, así que...

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes ésas cosas? - le había preguntado la chica argoniana, entornando los ojos.

A Tempest la pregunta le pilló de sorpresa y, tras ponerse blanca como el papel, súbitamente enrojeció.

\- Eh... sabiduría popular. - había sido su penosa excusa – Todo el mundo lo sabe.

_Sí, ya, claro. No te lo crees tú ni borracha._

Dar-Ma la había seguido observando, suspicaz. Y en esto que, percatándose de algo que le había llamado la atención durante toda la cena, fue inclinándose un instante sobre su amiga imperial hasta que llevó su mano escamosa hacia la garganta de ésta y le retiró el cuello alto de la túnica.

Lo había visto sobresalir apenas un poco de la ropa y ahora lo vio con toda claridad: un pequeño moratón.

\- ¿Qué haces, Dar-Ma? - inquirió la muchacha humana con mirada interrogante.

\- ¿Cómo te has hecho eso, Tempest? - preguntó la chica, señalando el hematoma con los ojos.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntaba la otra, confusa.

\- Mira. - le había señalado la argoniana, indicando con el índice un espejo que tenía sobre la cómoda.

Al observarse la muchacha detenidamente en la pulida superficie reflectante y detectar aquello, en apenas décimas de segundo, su rostro pegó un cambio radical.

\- ¡La madre...! - exclamó furiosa.

_¡... Que lo parió!_

¡Lo había vuelto a hacer! ¡Mira que le tenía dicho que nada de pegarle ésos mordiscos tan bestias! Estaba visto que al tío le gustaba _dejar huella_ de la hazaña en cuestión... Joder... se podría ir un poco a la mierda por una vez para variar...

Detrás de ella, Dar-Ma había enarcado la zona equivalente a su ceño.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó.

\- Esto... nada. - fue la pronta réplica de Tempest.

\- Parece un mordisco. - razonaba la otra.

\- Qué va...

\- Tú me estás ocultando algo.

\- Imaginaciones tuyas.

\- Te digo que eso es un mordisco.

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Que sí!

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Eso es un mordisco, digas lo que digas! - exclamó la reptiliana joven señalando a Tempest con el dedo - Lo que no entiendo es por qué tienes un mor... - en esto que había parado su cadena de pensamientos de golpe, y cuando cayó en la cuenta se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa picuda en el rostro - ¡Oooh!, ¡ya sé por qué!

Lo cierto es que no había que ser muy listo para sumar dos y dos.

 _Vale, pillada. Touché._ \- pensó la imperial suspirando resignada.

\- ¡Te lo ha hecho un chico! - había concluido Dar-Ma, feliz - ¡Tienes novio!

Tempest la había observado con la expresión completamente en blanco. Como si fuera uno de ésos muñecajos de cartón-piedra con expresión estática que los niños pequeños hacían en la escuela en clase de manualidades.

\- Eeeh... no. - respondió por inercia – No tengo novio.

\- Pero eso te lo ha hecho un chico, ¿no?

\- Eeeh... no.

Demasiado viejo para llamarle "chico".

La antropomorfa le había dado una mirada confundida.

\- ¿Una chica entonces? - había probado – Oye, que si te gustan las chicas no pasa nada...

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡no! - había exclamado Tempest alarmada – A mí me gustan más los tíos que a un tonto un lápiz.

\- ¿Es un chico sí o no?

Tempest se había rascado un momento la cabeza.

\- Es... más mayor que yo. - había respondido finalmente.

\- Aaah... - Dar-Ma asentía, comprendiendo - ¿Y no estáis saliendo?

\- Estamos liados.

\- ¿Y eso no es lo mismo?

\- Eeeh... no.

\- ¿Cómo es?

\- Grande, tétrico, pelmazo y gilipuertas.

\- ¿Y por qué estás liada con él?

\- Hombre, está buenorro y eso...

Eso y que se lo pasaba pipa con él en la cama. Porque si no estuviera macizo ni fuera bueno en materias amatorias, le iba a aguantar las gilipolleces su abuela la del pueblo.

Por lo demás, en cuanto pudo desvió el tema de aquel vergonzoso cauce que había tomado. La verdad es que nadie sabía que tenía un _affaire_ y no tenía ganas de airearlo.

En el fondo le daba bastante vergüenza admitir que se acostaba con su jefe. Sonaba tan jodidamente tópico...

Dar-Ma tampoco presionó mucho más. Era una chica respetuosa y no era cotilla, así que lo dejó estar y hablaron de éstas y otras cosas hasta que se hizo bien tarde.

Afuera había comenzado a diluviar. Y con "diluviar" se podría decir más bien que comenzó a caer pedrisco helado. Una bonita tormenta invernal al canto.

Dar-Ma entonces invitó a su amiga imperial a pasar la noche cuando ésta le dijo que tendría que salir al exterior hasta el Priorato de Weynon, que eran sus buenos veinte minutos andando bajo la tormenta.

Y fue en aquel momento, con la oscuridad tormentosa del exterior golpeando los marcos de las ventanas y derramando su ímpetu torrencial sobre el tejado de la vivienda, que Tempest, rodeada de velas iluminando el cuarto de su amiga con una tétrica luz ambarina, se había decidido a hablarle a Dar-Ma de su singular misión.

La varió un poco, eso sí, para no crear conflictos de intereses con revelaciones innecesarias como que el conde de Skingrad era un Nosferatu y ésas cosas.

\- A mi amiga le atacaron estando de viaje. – narraba a su manera – No me ha contado los detalles, pero logró sobrevivir... aunque la mordieron. Como no tenía dinero para una de las pociones de tratamiento general de enfermedades, que como sabes son caras de narices, ni es lo que se dice muy devota de Los Nueve, no se metió en ninguna capilla para que la curasen y... bueno... ahora la infección se ha extendido y se ha transformado. No quiere hacer daño a nadie y por eso me pidió que investigara una cura.

Ése había sido el argumento base, lo demás en lo relativo a la bruja Melisande, los extraños ingredientes que precisaba y su pequeña aventurilla en la Universidad Arcana se los había narrado tal cual, sin omitir detalles.

Dar-Ma le había dado un pensamiento muy serio a la cuestión, repentinamente motivada por ayudar a alguien inocente.

\- Dame la daga ésa. – había dicho con absoluta convicción y determinación – Si ésa mujer necesita sangre argoniana para preparar el remedio, yo te la doy.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Tempest tampoco quería forzarla a hacer algo que no quisiera.

\- Muy segura. – había asentido la chica – Si el remedio surte efecto, habré contribuido a salvar un alma inocente de las garras de Molag Bal. Es una buena acción y quiero hacerlo.

Dicho lo cual y, una vez Tempest le hubo entregado el arma, la joven antropomorfa había extendido su mano derecha, pues prefería tener herida la diestra ya que era zurda, y se había hecho un profundo corte en la palma para que el filo se empapase bien.

Tras aquello, la pequeña imperial se había esmerado en curarla con su hechizo cutre de Restauración y en reducir el riesgo de cicatriz empapando un paño con una poción curativa de amplio espectro y pasándoselo por encima de la herida cerrada.

El resto de la noche, tras meterse ambas en la cama, había transcurrido inquieta y tormentosa.

E inquieta anduvo Tempest en su sueño hasta que un leve ruido escaleras abajo la había despertado alertándola de la presencia de alguien más en la casa.

La madre de Dar-Ma no podía ser ya que la mujer tenía el cuarto al lado del de su hija y la puerta estaba cerrada, así que Tempest, muy sigilosamente, se había echado sobre los hombros la capa encantada de Eidon, había desenfundado la _Hoja de la Aflicción_ y había bajado por las escaleras camuflada en las sombras.

La revelación de quién era el intruso le vino muy pronto cuando un doloroso golpe repentino en una de las espinillas hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y la tiró al suelo: frente a ella, enfundado en una de las más que reconocibles armaduras conjuradas de los miembros del Amanecer Mítico, lo que parecía un hombre se le echó encima e intentó estrangularla con su sola fuerza.

Sin mucho tiempo para plantearse la posibilidad de que aquel individuo hubiera usado un hechizo de Detección con el cual su calor corporal hubiera traicionado su camuflaje, Tempest, tratando de maniobrar con el peso del tipo sobre ella apretándole el cuello, había logrado hacer palanca con los pies contra el pecho acorazado del asesino y había conseguido que éste diera una voltereta hacia delante que propició no sólo que la muchacha se lo consiguiera sacar de encima, sino que además el tipo se hiciera daño en los brazos al tratar de sujetarle la garganta y caer en tan desventajosa postura boca arriba.

Sin perder el tiempo y actuando por puro instinto, Tempest había rodado por el suelo hasta el cultista aquel y, sin darle mucho tiempo para reaccionar, le había hundido la Hoja de la Aflicción en una de las junturas de los hombros, donde sabía que la armadura era más débil y podía penetrar con el filo. Con eso había bastado. El hechizo combinado del arma le drenó el cuerpo de energías y, antes de que el bastardo aquel pudiera recuperarse, Tempest se había subido de pie sobre de él y se había puesto a saltar encima, pisándole bien el cuello y la caja torácica bajo la presión de su propio peso.

Probablemente lo que le mató fue que, con los saltos, la chica le pisó la garganta y le metió la nuez para dentro. Se ahogó solo.

Lógicamente, con el ruido y los forcejeos, había despertado a la madre y a la hija. Y tuvo que hacerse la tonta, disimulando la mucha turbación que sentía al haber matado a una persona (a pesar de haberlo hecho muchas más veces antes, no lograba acostumbrarse a aquello ni a la de tres) y diciendo que había oído un ruido, que aquel tipo seguramente venía a robar y que había intentado matarla.

El agente encubierto en cuestión era un nuevo residente en la ciudad que, en pocos meses, se había ganado reputación de bicho raro por los extraños ruidos que procedían, según muchos vecinos, del sótano de su casa: Eugal Belette, un bretón cincuentón, calvo y enano.

Tal vez hubiera sido que el tipo era viejo y por eso no había podido con Tempest, tal vez es que la propia Tempest fuera más fuerte de lo que suponía o... sencillamente que, como siempre, había tenido una suerte pasmosa. Pero eso no le quitaría el malestar no ya sólo de haber acabado con una vida, sino de que la suya hubiera estado en peligro de igual manera.

De lo que sí estaba segura es de que había quedado como la salvadora del día (o de la noche en éste caso) y de que, con los rumores circulando en torno al tal Belette, la Guardia de la ciudad no le hizo demasiadas preguntas cuando vinieron a llevarse el cadáver y tomar declaración a las tres afectadas.

Pero también sabía ahora otra cosa: los avisos del jefe no estaban infundados en absoluto. La debían de haber visto hablando con Dar-Ma, las habían seguido y, aprovechando la oscuridad y la tormenta, habían atentado contra su vida. Podían haber matado incluso a su amiga y a la madre de ésta en el intento.

Y aquello, francamente, daba muchísimo mal rollo. Pero que mucho. Y hacía que se sintiese francamente culpable por ser un imán para los problemas, no quería que nadie saliera herido por culpa suya.

Ya tenía claro que, salvo en el Santuario de Cheydinhal, el Templo del Soberano de las Nubes en Bruma y el Priorato de Weynon en Chorrol, no estaría a salvo durmiendo ni en su propia casa de Skingrad hasta que por lo menos el conde Hassildor se hiciera cargo de los asesinos locales con la información dada por Vicente.

_Dioses, qué mal... qué asco... qué mierda de circunstancias, Akatosh..._

Y más odiosas se tornaron las circunstancias de la joven Heroína de Kvatch en el momento en que, de vuelta a la cabaña de Melisande con la daga empapada en sangre argoniana, la mujer le había soltado, muy alegremente, que el último ingrediente que precisaba para la elaboración de la pócima de las narices era nada más y nada menos que... cenizas de vampiro.

Y no cenizas de un vampirillo de tres al cuarto, qué va. La tía decía que las cenizas debían de ser de un antiguo.

\- Busca a Hindaril, a quien encerraron largo tiempo atrás dado el enorme poder que poseía, cerca del río de la Pantera, al Norte. Si puedes derrotarle, sus cenizas serán más que adecuadas para mis necesidades.

Y se había quedado tan pancha la tía, oye.

Con el rostro ceniciento de lo sumamente enferma que se encontraba ante aquella cruda revelación, Tempest había ido corriendo hasta la morada de su jefe, Fuerte Farragut, para pedirle que la acompañase en tan suicida empresa.

La cuestión es que... no le halló allí.

Había esperado muchas horas. Tantas, que se había tomado alegremente la licencia de hurgarle en la despensa y comerse su comida, cotillearle las cuatro prendas de vestir que tenía pulcramente dobladas en los cajones de una encimera, molestar a los guardianes esqueletos hasta que acabó tirando a uno con la ballesta (desmontándolo por consiguiente sin querer) y se estuvo finalmente quietecita para luego tumbarse en su cama a la bartola y quedarse sopas. Total, si luego se cabreaba podría insinuársele y, si se sentía inspirada, decirle cuatro tonterías picantes con cara de niña buena. El sexo a Lucien Lachance le quitaba la mala hostia de un plumazo. Comprobado.

Además, ¡qué coño!, un polvito bien majo antes de ir a matar a un chupasangres sediento de poder le vendría de perlas para desconectar un poquito y no pensar en el miedo tan atroz que su cuerpo experimentaba con sólo imaginarlo. Ya había visto una vez a un vampiro cabreado y... dioses, parecían sacados de un relato de pesadilla. Eran peores que un drémora, peores que la puñetera yegua demoníaca del jefe, peores que... que... que el resultado del apareamiento entre un troll y un daedroth (joder, el bicho daría puto asco seguramente).

No podía concebir cosa más terrorífica que un Nosferatu con malas pulgas.

Así pues, las horas se pasaron volando y, entre unas cosas y otras, Tempest cayó en fase de Sueño REM, durmiendo del tirón las ocho horas a las que estaba acostumbrada de media, hasta que el sonido de la trampilla en el hueco del árbol le avisó de que debía incorporarse de la cama si no quería que le llovieran rayos y truenos.

Pero la persona que bajó por la escala de mano no era el Oyente.

\- ¿Vicente? - la muchacha se había restregado los ojos con sueño - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Sin responder en una primera instancia, el no-muerto había barrido rápidamente el perímetro de la sala con su poderosa vista sobrenatural.

\- Me alegro de volver a verte, Hermana. – fue su distraída réplica - ¿Completaste el encargo que mi buen amigo Hassildor te encomendó?

\- Estoy en ello. - dijo la chiquilla rápidamente para darle una mirada de duda – Oye, ¿no habrás visto así, por casualidad, al jefe en el Santuario? Debo de llevar algo más de medio día aquí y no ha aparecido.

El vampiro se la había quedado mirando un instante con gesto neutro.

\- Me temo que la... inusitada ausencia de nuestro Oyente ha sido el principal motivo de mi presencia aquí. El resto de miembros de la Mano Negra juran y perjuran no haber tenido noticias suyas en los últimos tres días y la situación comienza a ser un tanto... alarmante.

Tempest se había quedado en un momento de piedra.

\- ¿No... no está? - en esto que había comenzado a sentir los nervios aflorarle desde la boca del estómago - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Dímelo tú, que eres su Silenciadora. – había replicado Valtieri muy seriamente – Tenía la esperanza de que, en caso de no haber regresado a su morada, en cuanto tú regresaras pudiera preguntarte si sabías algo al respecto ya que... en fin... sueles ser por definición el principal motivo de sus retrasos y ausencias. Cuando no estáis cerrando un Portón al Otro Plano, andáis buscando artefactos Aedra por ruinas desoladas o desplegando redes de espionaje utilizando recursos activos de la Hermandad y del Gremio de Ladrones, ¿me equivoco?

Y Tempest no había tenido claro si se lo había dicho en plan amigable o reprobatorio.

\- A decir verdad... venía a buscarle para que me ayudase con el asunto de la cura para el vampirismo. - había confesado, observando cuidadosamente la reacción de Vicente ante la noticia – He encontrado a la bruja y me ha pedido una serie de ingredientes para elaborar el remedio pero... el último de ellos no puedo conseguirlo sola. - había proseguido al ver el evidente interés del Portavoz – Necesito las cenizas de un vampiro... un vampiro antiguo.

Vicente a esto no había querido comentar nada. Le repugnaba profundamente cuando se trataba de asesinar a los de su propia especie, pero aquello era algo a lo que, con el tiempo, había logrado sustraerse. Su familia era la Hermandad Oscura, no los vástagos malditos de Molag Bal.

\- No perdamos el tiempo pues y zanjemos el asunto cuanto antes. - había sido su resolución final – Hassildor lleva esperando por una cura demasiados años y, por otra parte, ya tenemos varios activos desplegados buscando a Lucien. Mi ausencia temporal no supondrá un trastorno mayor del que supone la falta del Oyente en la Mano Negra.

La verdad es que Valtieri, muy en lo profundo, deseaba que el incauto de Lachance hubiera ido a cerrar uno de aquellos Portones al Oblivion y, por el motivo que fuese, hubiera perecido allí dentro. Lo único que le molestaba era el hecho de no ser la mano ejecutora de tan liberadora muerte, pero en fin... no se puede tener todo en ésta Eternidad.

Tempest había sido toda ojos.

\- ¿De... de verdad vas a ayudarme? - había logrado vocalizar finalmente, turulata – La bruj... la hechicera ésa me dijo que las cenizas de un tío llamado Hindaril, que está preso en una cueva sellada, le valdrían para el apaño...

El rostro de Vicente entonces se había ensombrecido un breve instante.

\- Ah... Hindaril el no-muerto, sí... - había asentido pensativamente – En su día fue una leyenda incluso entre los de mi condición... los siglos de abstinencia encerrado, a buen seguro, le deben de haber vuelto loco perdido. Has hecho bien en buscar ayuda, Tempest, ésta no es misión para mortales. - dicho lo cual, le había pedido las indicaciones de la dirección que habrían de tomar para llegar hasta el antiguo. Hindaril podría haber sido una leyenda en su día, pero su ubicación seguía siendo un misterio y a Vicente le pareció hasta gracioso el hecho de estarse involucrando en la caza y eliminación sistemática de uno de los miembros más prominentes de la comunidad vampírica en Cyrodiil.

La verdad, sonaba... emocionante.

Así pues, Portavoz vampiro y Silenciadora humana habían partido dirección Sur, guiados por las escasas señas que Melisande le proporcionara a la chica, para dar con la prisión del Nosferatu.

Tardaron cosa de un día en encontrar el lugar adecuado y Tempest tuvo que lidiar con el asunto no ya sólo de que Vicente tuviera que refugiarse por el día para no abrasarse bajo el sol, sino con que, al encontrar el emplazamiento en cuestión, hubieron ambos de infiltrarse de noche.

Y los vampiros, estén encerrados donde estén, perciben los cambios en cuanto a la posición del astro rey en el cielo; lo cual venía a decir, en consecuencia, que el antiguo estaría esperándoles con su fortaleza en su punto más álgido.

Y Tempest no sabía qué era peor: si enfrentarse a un vampiro poderoso de noche acompañada de otro Nosferatu antiguo o enfrentarse ella sola a un vampiro antiguo ligeramente adormilado y con sus poderes en estado de semi-hibernación de día.

Ninguna de ambas opciones había sido lo que se dice muy tentadora, la verdad.

Así pues, aceptando lo que hubiera de venir, ambos compañeros habían arribado a aquella prisión, que era una cueva sellada con una runa combinada de tres elementos la cual Vicente, como buen bretón conocedor de las bases de la escuela de Destrucción, no tuvo inconveniente en desactivar... si bien para completar el proceso le llevó su buena media hora de reloj.

Y... dioses... a partir de ahí se había desatado un infierno.

Todo había sido tremendamente rápido... confuso en algunas partes... lejano en cierto sentido, como si la mente de Tempest hubiera borrado toda relación directa que su memoria hubiera podido tener con lo acaecido relegándolo a una sucesión de imágenes que ahora se le antojaban ajenas... como si nunca hubiera tomado parte realmente en ellas. Su cuerpo le decía que ella nunca había estado allí y que todo cuanto había visto en el día de hoy era sólo una pesadilla.

Una retorcida, desagradable y sangrienta pesadilla.

La prisión había estado plagada de no-muertos (esqueletos, zombies y vampiros a partes iguales) tan inanimados como inútiles, como presas de un coma consciente del cual no podían escapar bajo la evidente influencia del Amo del lugar. También el sitio había estado inundado completamente de agua rojiza que la chica, lívida, más tarde identificó con sangre diluida en agua y residuos en estado de descomposición.

Y la oscuridad... y el olor agobiante a muerte... y las paredes de roca untadas de arriba abajo en sangre y restos mortales de lo que habían tenido que ser docenas de hombres y mujeres...

Aquellos túneles infernales habían albergado una demencia sin igual, tan gráfica... tan pestilente... tan repugnante y, al mismo tiempo... sobrecogedoramente arrebatadora.

Los cuerpos y esqueletos que adornaban aquel lugar habían sido cuidadosamente dispuestos sobre la roca a modo de imitación de escenas, tanto bélicas como... un poco bastante salaces; emulando de alguna manera tan grotesca como artística los muros grabados de la Antigüedad que se usaban para dejar constancia de los hechos acaecidos a lo largo de la Historia humana cuando la escritura aún estaba en proceso de desarrollo.

Lo que los había sujetado tan bien a la piedra había sido a ojos de Tempest algo así como... saliva solidificada... si es que aquella observación tenía algún sentido.

Y no, no había querido tocarlo. El asco y el miedo a partes iguales habían sido ya sentimientos demasiado abrumadores de digerir como para haber querido entrar en reconocimientos táctiles varios.

_Y, de todos modos... puag... tocar ésa marranada para luego no poder lavarme las manos. Va a ser que no._

Total, que entre la enorme presencia no-muerta del lugar, el olor repugnante y la encantadora decoración de fiambres, Tempest y Vicente habían dado con el famoso Hindaril.

Y sí. Vicente había estado en lo cierto: tras siglos de abstinencia se le había pirado el panchito. No había dudado ni medio segundo en tirarse a por el cuello de la pequeña imperial a la desesperada en cuanto había olido la sangre fresca en ella.

La joven no había tenido una idea clara de cómo actuar y, básicamente, quien se enfrentó al antiguo fue Vicente, mandoble en mano.

Hindaril podía haber sido altmer, poderoso y veterano en aquello del vampirismo, pero sus poderes oscuros de transformación en niebla y en murciélagos más la magia de sangre que todo vampiro que ha vivido más de un siglo acaba desarrollando a fuerza de matar... no habían sido suficientes frente a la pericia de otro antiguo entrenado como sicario al servicio de Sithis.

Los vampiros no se cansaban, pues sus cuerpos jamás padecían lo que es el agotamiento mortal a causa del esfuerzo físico, por eso mismo lo que decidió el final del combate no fue la resistencia de ambos contendientes ni su rapidez, sino su habilidad en la batalla.

Vicente era un oponente temible, y Tempest había recordado, en mitad del fragor de la batalla, el tema de la Purificación.

O el jefe había estado muy loco o había sobrestimado las cualidades de ella a la hora de matar. Si Tempest se hubiera llegado a enfrentar a Vicente, hubiera acabado de aperitivo para el Nosferatu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para matarle, hubiera tenido que apostar por el veneno... y, dado que los vampiros no comen ni beben otra cosa que no sea sangre además de que, por descontado, tienen un olfato muy sensible el cual, seguramente, detectaría el olor del veneno por muy sutil que éste fuera... la táctica no hubiera colado.

O puñalada trapera al corazón con una hoja de plata o irse a pastar.

Y la verdad es que, ante tal tesitura, Tempest se hubiera ido muy gustosa a pastar.

Así pues, había contemplado tan formidable duelo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Lo más gracioso del asunto es que, viéndose en desventaja, Hindaril había recuperado su mente un momento y había tratado de negociar con Vicente.

\- La humana... - ésas habían sido sus palabras - ¿Para qué la proteges...? Sólo es ganado... Podríamos cebarnos en ella... tú y yo, como hermanos. Molag Bal lo aprobaría... Y después... podríamos salir de aquí y partir al Norte... conozco un lugar donde seríamos muy bien recibidos... sin duda Lord Harkon podría hacer muy buen uso de tus facultades...

Ah... de modo que _ése_ había sido el secreto tan celosamente guardado acerca del poder inconmensurable de Hindaril: su línea de sangre discurría por un cauce diferente de las de los vampiros de Morrowind y Cyrodiil. Su sangre pertenecía a un clan más poderoso.

\- Mi lealtad se debe a Sithis, no a Molag Bal. - había sido entonces la seca réplica de Valtieri – Muere ahora y sirve a tu Amo en la muerte del mismo modo en que reverenciabas su nombre en la no-vida.

Tras aquello, había cercenado la cabeza de su contendiente de un corte limpio y, antes de que la parte amputada llegara siquiera a tocar el suelo, el cuerpo entero de Hindaril se había transformado en cenizas.

Vicente había permanecido un instante eterno de pie, con el mandoble aún en la mano, observando el triste montón de polvo gris en el que su contendiente se había tornado. Y se sintió de pronto tan viejo y tan solo...

Habían sido tantos siglos de soledad... tanto tiempo existiendo con el temor a cuestas de ser un día reducido a algo tan poco memorable y risible como aquel puñado de cenizas... tantos años de ver cómo los miembros de la Hermandad crecían y envejecían... dejándole a él siempre atrás...

La inmortalidad era, en efecto, una no-vida de soledad y oscuridad. Incluso rodeado con los de tu misma especie estabas solo. Eso Vicente lo sabía muy bien y, aún así, todavía seguía negándose a atravesar los siglos de tinieblas en solitario, seguía queriéndose engañar a sí mismo.

Tan dulce era la evasión de la muerte como amargo el veneno de la soledad. Pues los vampiros eran, en efecto, la burla más cruel de Molag Bal hacia la caducidad de la carne. Ninguno de sus vástagos era totalmente feliz.

Y nunca lo serían.

Tempest, ajena por su parte a todo aquel dilema interior del vampiro, había pedido por favor marcharse de allí tras recoger pertinentemente las cenizas del antiguo que Melisande le había solicitado.

Sin embargo, la salida del sol les había pillado por levante y Vicente había tenido que permanecer en el interior de aquella cueva de pesadilla, sumergido en su letargo diurno una vez más.

Por eso Tempest se había quedado fuera y, con objeto de no permanecer el resto de la jornada hasta la noche siguiente sola, había llamado al unicornio con sus habituales silbiditos para que apareciera.

Y ahora se hallaba medio ida, con el estómago un poco mejor, tratando de calmarse, dejándose querer por la presencia sobrenatural de aquella criatura feérica.

En cuanto la oscuridad cayera sobre Cyrodiil, mandaría lejos al unicornio para que Vicente no lo viera y volvería a caballo con el vampiro a lomos de la montura que éste había "tomado prestada" hasta Cheydinhal, donde cenaría algo decente para variar.

Esperaba que, con todo aquel embrollo solucionado, su estómago pudiera digerir medianamente bien la comida.

Porque tenía tanta... tanta hambre...

* * *

Las lunas Masser y Secunda estaban aquella noche en su más absoluto esplendor.

Parecía una buena noche, o eso creía Melisande, para devolver a los inconscientes de su perenne letargo al mundo de los vivos.

La mujer, arreglo a su palabra, había elaborado el famoso remedio para curar la Hemofilia Porfiria tras, para su mucha sorpresa, tener finalmente las cenizas del infame Hindaril en sus manos. Había tardado un día entero en completar el proceso de cocción.

Creía, desde luego, haber mandado a la muchacha imperial a una muerte segura, pero... cuando trajo consigo el último y más importante ingrediente para la cura, Melisande se había sentido... ligera como una pluma, feliz del cauce que los nobles propósitos de ésta misión estaba tomando.

Antaño había sido una bruja... digamos bastante mediocre.

De vez en cuando seguía realizando rituales paganos de purificación y celebración de los ciclos lunares sabbats y los ciclos solares esbats para mujeres con problemas, hartas de sus maridos, aburridas y con ganas de escapar de la hartura que suponía dar de cara a los demás una imagen de supuesta "decencia" que aborrecían con todas sus ganas. Por supuesto que lo seguía haciendo, ella también se aburría como era lógico, pero la verdadera magia... la sabiduría ancestral de las brujas de Glenmoril no había sido nunca... su punto fuerte.

La magia arcana había sido desastrosa en sus manos y las otras componentes del aquelarre no habían sabido francamente qué hacer con ella. La mujer era una excelente oradora, sabía leer las runas y las entrañas y era una experta alquímica... pero los rituales mágicos de su círculo habían estado más allá de sus posibilidades.

Se había marchado verdaderamente por no deshonrar el nombre de su clan y había estado viviendo en mitad de la nada porque sentía mayor conexión con la naturaleza que con la sociedad mortal.

Unos años después, acorde a un cambio importante que se produjo en su vida, había desarrollado el don de la premonición.

Le venía por ráfagas y no tenía mucho control sobre él, pero gracias a ésta particular facultad había podido entrever el refugio del antiguo Nosferatu y que, por unas cosas o por otras, la muchacha iba a poder traerle las cenizas... por mucho que aquello le pareciera harto imposible.

Después, hilando las dispersas imágenes que su... dudoso "don" le trajo en sueños, pudo asimismo sentir cómo un alma clamaba por la liberación definitiva de la prisión que suponía su cuerpo. Había seguido aquella silenciosa súplica hacia el Oeste, guiada por la voz de la Madre Tierra en pos de la noble tarea que se le había encomendado.

Y sus pasos, finalmente, habían cruzado nuevamente su camino con el de la pequeña joven de verdes cabellos, la nacida de la tormenta... la mano que protegía al Rey sin trono.

\- Señor, os he traído la cura que me habíais sol... - y la muchacha se había girado hacia ella, tan sorprendida como confusa de verla allí, en aquella cámara confinada en lo más profundo y remoto de la fortaleza de Skingrad en compañía de Janus Hassildor, sentado a los pies de la cama donde yacía inerte su convaleciente esposa - ¡¿Pero qué leches hace ésta señora aquí?!

Ah, sí... había olvidado lo... terriblemente franca que era. Si tenía que decir las cosas a las claras, las decía sin pensárselo dos veces.

Venía acompañada, eso sí. Y su acompañante era otro Nosferatu... aunque Melisande podía notar los siglos de decrepitud reptando por cada centímetro de la cérea piel de aquel otro hombre, un bretón.

\- El tiempo se acaba. - dijo Janus Hassildor con impaciencia, casi como si notara su muerto corazón martillear dentro de su pecho frío con incertidumbre - La cura debe administrarse lo antes posible. Por favor, dámela. - extendió su mano larga y pálida casi con temor - Melisande está de acuerdo en ayudar a reanimar a Rona el tiempo suficiente como para que pueda beber la poción. - explicó rápidamente mientras depositaba la otra mano sobre las piernas tapadas de su postrada esposa – Por favor...

Oh, pobre hombre... Melisande no había necesitado avisarle de que la condesa se hallaba en un estado físico y espiritual... sobre todo espiritual... tan lamentable que, muy posiblemente, la cura la matase durante el proceso de invertir la transformación.

Además de que, como no se dieran prisa, Rona Hassildor se acabaría transformando en un vegetal el resto de la Eternidad. No había tiempo que perder.

El vampiro antiguo vestido de negro le había hecho una señal de asentimiento a la chiquilla de verdes cabellos y ésta, observando paralizada el rostro durmiente de la condesa, le había hecho entrega finalmente al conde del bebedizo.

Entonces Melisande se había puesto manos a la obra.

No había practicado aquel sencillo hechizo en décadas y jamás se le había dado bien, pero la mujer puso todo su empeño y buena voluntad en ello hasta que, finalmente, Rona Hassildor abrió despacio los ojos color borgoña.

La condesa entreabrió un momento los labios y unos finos colmillos blancos como el nácar asomaron por debajo de sus delicados labios rojos. Tenía el rizado cabello castaño revuelto sobre la almohada de seda y su hermoso rostro delgado y demacrado se contrajo un instante en una mueca de absoluto dolor.

Janus Hassildor se apresuró a sentarse más cerca de su esposa en la cama y le tomó una de las delicadas manos marmóreas entre las suyas.

\- Rona, amada mía... es hora de despertar. - fue todo lo que le dijo con voz suave, embebida de un amor sin precedentes.

La noble pestañeó varias veces, como si no entendiera qué ocurría allí, hasta que otra súbita punzada de dolor físico y mental envió una oleada de angustia a su psique.

\- ¿Qué...? - susurró desconcertada hasta que sus bellos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... lágrimas rojas como la sangre - Janus... por favor, no... - suplicó lastimosamente - Déjame dormir. Oh, por favor, déjame dormir...

La chica imperial al lado del antiguo vestido de negro no pudo contener su empatía hacia el dolor de aquella mujer y sus enormes ojos azul eléctrico se llenaron a su vez de lágrimas.

El rostro del conde, tratando de serenar la angustia que parecía desbordarle de un momento a otro, se mantuvo con aquella expresión dulcificada de cariño y tristeza a partes iguales.

\- Está bien... No te preocupes. - la arrulló con suma ternura sin soltar su mano en ningún momento - He venido a traerte la paz al fin.

Rona Hassildor apretó entonces un instante la mano de su esposo con la suya, los ojos albinos repentinamente abiertos con esperanza.

\- ¿Podré... descansar? - musitó, llevando la otra mano libre hasta la mejilla del hombre y acariciándosela brevemente - ¿De verdad? - en esto que giró un instante la cabeza, como si se percatara por primera vez del resto de personas presentes en la habitación – Vicente... ¿qué...? - pero no finalizó su oración en cuanto sus ojos sobrenaturales reconocieron a la pálida muchachita humana que acompañaba al antiguo – Tú... te recuerdo... recuerdo tu rostro en la noche... - en esto que esbozó una débil sonrisa – He orado a Los Nueve en mis sueños para que velasen por ti... te portaste tan bien conmigo aquella vez...

El conde Hassildor observó, primero a su esposa, después a la joven Tempest.

\- ¿Rona? - inquirió, confuso.

\- Mi tiempo en las Tinieblas no ha sido por completo inconsciente, Janus. – musitó ella – La sed... la sed horrible me impelía muchas veces a levantarme... Las voces de los muertos me llamaban, ¡oh, las voces! - susurró aterrorizada – Vagué muchas noches en solitario por la ciudad, oyendo las voces apagadas de sus habitantes, notando la pulsión constante de sus corazones adueñarse de mi mente... oliendo su sangre a través de los muros con la mente preclara de un cazador... - narró quedamente, como suspendida en un estado de ausencia – A través de los años he acudido a Julianos para que me preservase de la garra de Molag Bal y, en una de aquellas caminatas interminables... ella me vio. - explicó señalando débilmente a la chica con los ojos – Me trató... como a una persona normal, abrigó mi cuerpo frío, me invitó a su casa y dejó que me calentara junto al fuego, Janus... sin una sola pregunta... sin recelar de mí. En aquel momento me sentí tan... viva...

Dicho lo cual, el cuerpo de la vampira, debilitado en extremo grado, dejó de moverse y lo único por lo que los presentes pudieron dar crédito de que aún seguía... "viva", era el movimiento de sus ojos.

\- Bebe esto, amada mía. - se apresuró a decir Janus Hassildor, recuperado de su momentánea estupefacción y siendo consciente de que el tiempo apremiaba, descorchó la botella que contenía la cura y, pasándole un brazo a su esposa por la espalda, la ayudó a incorporarse para que no se atragantara con el líquido al beberlo – Bébetelo y todo irá bien.

La condesa sonrió.

\- Oh, Janus. Gracias... gracias por salvarme. - dijo con un hilo de voz antes de separar los labios y dejar que el líquido se derramara a través del cuello de la botella hasta su garganta.

Cuando acabó el contenido, su débil cuerpo experimentó un súbito espasmo y, tras abrir los ojos que, en unos instantes, cambiaron del tono borgoña vampírico al color café que habían tenido siendo humana, Rona Hassildor murió en paz entre los brazos de su esposo con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro, completamente humano una vez más.

\- Mi esposa... Mi bella esposa... - sollozó el conde en voz baja como un niño al tiempo que acunaba el cuerpo inerte de la mujer entre sus brazos – Por favor, dejadme... dejadme a solas con mi dolor...

Asintiendo en silencio, Vicente Valtieri dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse en silencio por donde había venido tras presenciar aquello cuando, percibiendo que la chica no le seguía, se giró intrigado.

\- ¿Tempest?

Pero Tempest seguía observando aquel triste espectáculo con lágrimas en los ojos hasta que, volviendo a la realidad encontró su mirada con la de la anciana Melisande.

Y lo supo, supo inmediatamente que ya había visto a ésa mujer de antes y tuvo muy claro cuándo y dónde. Pareciera que el Destino las hubiera juntado con algún extraño propósito en particular.

La anciana se le acercó, la tomó un instante de un hombro con una fuerza... antinatural para alguien tan mayor y puso sus labios cerca del oído de la chica.

Porque deseaba hablarle. Porque había deseado hablarle desde el mismo momento en que la viera a lo lejos por el río, buscándola, siguiéndola hasta su casa. Sus sueños habían ubicado a aquella chica en su camino.

\- Sangre de Dragón. - dijo Melisande.

La chica se giró confusa.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- La Sangre del Dragón... me proporcionó visiones del futuro. - prosiguió la bruja como sumida en un trance – Es el precio que ha de pagarse cuando se da a luz a un bastardo del Linaje de los Septim.

Los ojos de Tempest se abrieron como platos y su visión quedó anclada en la distancia, no viendo en realidad nada de lo que tenía delante.

\- Escúchame con atención: la Sangre del Dragón dictamina a sus herederos de alguna manera la voluntad de los dioses. Y ésta no puede eludirse de modo alguno.

Tempest comenzó a temblar en los brazos de aquella mujer.

\- Te he visto atravesar fuego y acero, muchacha, te he visto ir de la mano con la mismísima oscuridad... pero has de aceptar que tu rol no es el de prevalecer.

Un súbito escalofrío se apoderó del cuerpecillo de la muchacha y ésta comenzó a sentir miedo... muchísimo miedo.

\- Señora, por favor... - musitó Tempest percibiendo su temblor físico como algo ya fuera de su control – Déjeme...

Pero la presa de la vieja sobre su hombro no disminuyó.

\- En el momento en el que el Amuleto de Reyes cayó en tus manos lo supiste... siempre lo has sabido.

\- Por favor se lo pido...

No quería oír aquello... oh, Akatosh bendito... no quería seguir oyendo aquello, por favor...

\- ¡Tu papel no es el de escribir el siguiente capítulo de la Historia! - insistió la mujer asiéndola fuertemente de los hombros con ambas manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos - ¡La forma del futuro, el destino del Imperio... ninguna de ésas cosas te pertenecen!

Gritando horrorizada, Tempest logró zafarse finalmente de las manos de aquella mujer y salió corriendo como una posesa escaleras arriba, pasando por delante incluso de Vicente, hasta dar con una de las puertas del servicio para salir al patio del castillo y siguió corriendo en la noche por la ciudad hasta que, completamente exhausta, llegó hasta la puerta de su casa, la abrió y se encerró en el interior de la vivienda sudando a caldo.

Sin esperar a que Eyja o el perro vinieran a darle la bienvenida, Tempest corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su cuarto, echar la llave, meterse en la cama y taparse hasta las orejas temblando.

Minutos después las lágrimas asomaron prontas a su rostro de niña y ni siquiera se percató de cómo el tirador de la ventana giraba despacio, ésta se abría y la figura sobrenatural de Vicente Valtieri se materializaba frente a ella en silencio.

El vampiro esperó de brazos cruzados a que a la joven se le pasase no ya sólo el berrinche, sino el subidón de adrenalina que le había permitido salir pitando del castillo a semejante velocidad.

Una vez la vio más tranquila, Vicente tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama donde la chica se había tumbado encogida en posición fetal. No le preguntó nada al respecto de la casa, era demasiado obvio.

Hipando, Tempest ni siquiera se sorprendió o alarmó cuando la helada mano del no-muerto vino a posarse sobre su frente sudorosa.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho ésa mujer? - fue todo lo que preguntó.

Tempest se dejó envolver por la influencia del vampiro sobre su ánimo y cerró los ojos, aún llorando.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado ya al jefe? - preguntó con un hilo de voz, repentinamente adormilada.

\- Responde a mi pregunta, Tempest.

La chica ahogó un sollozo.

\- Ésa... chiflada... me ha dado a entender que voy a morir.

Se hizo un instante de silencio. La mano de Vicente le apartó a la muchacha el pelo de los ojos.

\- Descansa ahora, Hermana. – dijo de pronto, no queriendo expandir más aquel tema tan delicado con la chica en su presente estado de turbación, y máxime con lo acaecido aquel día – Deja a la Mano Negra que se ocupe de sus propios asuntos.

La joven asintió y, rebujándose en las mantas, tembló un instante a causa del frío que entraba por la ventana abierta del cuarto.

Vicente ya iba a salir por donde había entrado, pensando muy seriamente en el lamentable suceso acaecido hoy, hasta que la voz de la chiquilla le alcanzó antes de asirse del alféizar de la ventana para bajar.

\- Vicente... Creo que ya sé... dónde puede estar el jefe.

\- Deja eso ahora y duérmete, Tempest. - instó el no-muerto.

\- Pero es que sé dónde puede estar... - insistió ella con sueño.

\- Duerme ahora, he dicho. - ordenó el vampiro enviando una oleada de control mental sobre la chica hasta que consiguió doblegarla psíquicamente y la envió al mundo de la inconsciencia de un suave aunque firme empujón.

Cuando abandonó la casa, cerró la ventana para que el frío del exterior no se llevara el calor de la estancia.

Afuera comenzó a nevar de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué os habrá parecido el rollo con Melisande, pero creo que ya van dos viejas profetizándole a Tempest que las va a pasar canutas jajajajaja Pobrecita mía...


	42. "Por la periferia de la Locura"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 41: _Por la periferia de la Locura._**

* * *

_"La muerte te acecha muy cerca, peón."_

_Ah... no podía moverse... Aquella cosa le había atizado pero bien._

_Desde el mismo golpe en la cabeza, que le hacía percibir en aquellos instantes la realidad circundante y el mundo de los sueños como una misma cosa; hasta el entumecimiento de las articulaciones conforme su cuerpo se iba hundiendo en las hondas piscinas oscuras y aceitosas de la irrealidad._

_"Si continúas dejando que tus sentidos te engañen, morirás. Y tu alma irá a sumarse a las filas de bestias sedientas de sangre en el coto de caza del Acechador."_

_Los sentidos... seguían siendo una inacabable fuente de delicias a la par que, lamentablemente, también eran un constante chorro de sobrecarga y hartura. Los sentidos a veces le superaban como persona, como entidad, nublándole la mente de un exceso de información que le costaba mucho doblegar._

_"Tu destino no es perecer en la Tierra de la Locura."_

_La locura... constantemente agazapada en lo profundo del subconsciente, lista para saltar y adueñarse de la propia voluntad._

_Como los oscuros tentáculos de una bestia abisal._

_"Abre los ojos."_

_..._

_..._

* * *

De no haber rodado a un lado por el suelo en aquel preciso instante hubiera sido su fin, ya que aquellos escasos segundos de diferencia fueron decisivos a la hora de no acabar espachurrado contra el suelo cual insecto bajo el pie de aquella perversa mole de carne daédrica.

\- ¡Las flechas! - oyó que le gritaban en mitad del estruendo que las gigantescas pisadas de aquella cosa producían contra la maltratada superficie del suelo de piedra - ¡Usa las flechas que te di, imperial!

Ah sí, las flechas... las flechas de hueso.

El nórdico ése, Jayred "Sangre de Hielo", había tardado casi un día entero en labrar, pulir y preparar los proyectiles óseos aquellos, preparados directamente de los cadáveres de anteriores intentos por parte de la bruja dunmer Verenim para crear al Cancerbero.

Los cadáveres en cuestión, gigantescos como cabía de esperar, habían yacido medio enterrados en los famosos Jardines de Carne y Hueso de los que el norteño chiflado le había hablado antes.

La gracia había sido abrirse paso a través del resto de "experimentos fallidos" de la Verenim que patrullaban la zona, los cuales, otra cosa no, pero seguían moviéndose y atacaban a cualquier intruso como si no hubiera un mañana.

Aquellas cosas que custodiaban los cadáveres de los anteriores Cancerberos fallidos, al parecer, pasaban por el nombre de "Arrastrados" y, además de tratarse de criaturas formadas por completo de huesos, cuando se las conseguía derrotar pegaban un estallido de fuego que, como te pillara en su trayectoria, te podías dar por jodido. A Lucien las quemaduras que la explosión de uno de ésos bichos le causó (lo cual, por cierto, le hizo acordarse de todo el panteón daédrico y de sus respectivas madres), y pese a su condición de licántropo, le tardaron en cicatrizar casi el día entero que Jayred "Sangre de Hielo" necesitó para fabricar aquellas flechas con las que, aseguraba, debilitarían aún más la defensa mágica del Cancerbero.

La lógica tras aquello escapaba por completo al raciocinio del Oyente, pero el nórdico afirmaba que los propios huesos son los que más daño hacen al individuo. Usarían aquella ventaja contra el gigante, cuyos huesos le perforarían la carne con más efectividad que un acero daédrico.

La verdad es que Lachance sólo le había disparado un par de ellas. Y el bicho se había cabreado MUCHO.

Y con el cabreo, el gigante le había soltado un tortazo de ésos que son épicos en todo el pecho y, cual pájaro, el Hombre Oscuro había salido volando varios metros por delante hasta dar con las espaldas y la nuca contra un muro. Tras aquello había perdido momentáneamente el sentido y había comenzado a tener visiones raras mezcladas con un nada desdeñable surtido de estrellitas de colores. Había tenido suerte, la verdad, porque si hubiera seguido siendo completamente humano, las costillas rotas y la fractura de cráneo no se las hubiera quitado nadie.

Poniéndose en pie, aún con el cuerpo adolorido y la mente yéndosele por ráfagas de ensueño y lucidez, Lucien Lachance salió corriendo a ponerse a cubierto, trepó rápidamente como un mono por la enorme estatua de piedra que había frente a las famosas Puertas de la Locura y que representaba el busto del Gran Lunático en persona, y se sentó justo encima de la enorme cabeza pétrea para preparar de nuevo el arco (cortesía éste último del nórdico), apuntar, tensar y soltar.

Y así anduvo un buen rato disparando impunemente hasta que uno de los embates del Cancerbero contra la enorme escultura le desequilibró, se resbaló e hizo que se pegara la torta padre contra el suelo. Tras aquello lo único que pudo hacer fue usar las lágrimas de la bruja en la punta de su espada de plata y rezar a Sithis por que, tras cada nuevo corte infligido a aquella cosa, ésta no le partiera en dos con su enorme espadón dentado.

Jayred "Sangre de Hielo" tampoco estaba llevando aquel desigual enfrentamiento demasiado bien. Era buen arquero, tenía bastante fuerza y sabía eludir los ataques zigzagueando de un lado para otro con una rapidez asombrosa... sin embargo el agotamiento comenzaba, lento pero seguro, a hacer mella en él.

La cruda realidad es que, incluso habiendo venido preparados, estaban perdiendo la pelea. Y llegados a aquel punto del enfrentamiento, el Cancerbero se dedicaría a perseguirles fueran a donde fueran si intentaban huir. Y si tenía que arrasar con Linde en el proceso, lo haría.

Así pues Lucien Lachance, notando por momentos la rabia consecuencia de la impotencia comenzar a bullir en su interior, empezó a experimentar un súbito dolor físico de desgarro que le informó rápidamente acerca de que, si se dejaba llevar por aquel sentimiento, la bestia saldría a la superficie.

La verdad es que, de las poquísimas veces que se le había pasado por la cabeza transformarse, nunca había tenido muy claro el cómo hacerlo ni tampoco que pudiera ocurrir a plena luz del día.

Él, hasta aquel momento, había supuesto que el tema de la licantropía se desataba por la noche y que tenía mayor influencia durante la _Luz de Revenant_ , no que pudiera controlarlo a placer y a través de la rabia.

Su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar entonces aquella sensación calorífica sobrehumana y el imperial, antes de que las articulaciones comenzasen a estirarse, fue corriendo hasta un punto relativamente seguro de aquel campo de batalla y se desnudó a toda velocidad sin importarle que pudieran verle; la verdad, a aquellas alturas le parecía más grave morir aplastado que el hecho de que otros le vieran en cueros.

Además, iba a necesitar la ropa luego.

El cambio al principio fue tan lento como doloroso e, inmediatamente comenzó a observarse las manos y los pies mutar, se horrorizó momentáneamente no ya sólo del cambio óseo que éstos experimentaron, sino de la extraordinaria longitud que llegaron a alcanzar para compensar la envergadura de dos metros en la que su estatura imperial de metro setenta y siete trocó en pocos segundos.

Se le llenaron los músculos de más y más fibras, su estructura ósea se reforzó y agrandó, ensanchó de cuello, hombros y caderas, engordó sustancialmente, los maxilares se le estiraron hacia delante... y, pronto, el rápido desarrollo de pelaje provocó que comenzase a rascarse compulsivamente por todas partes.

Los ojos y las orejas cambiaron de distribución, la columna se le estiró hacia abajo hasta completar una espléndida cola de cánido... y Lucien ya no fue más hombre.

Quiso gritar, pero el terrible bramido sobrenatural que salió de su garganta, más que ofrecerle liberación, le hizo sentirse poderoso.

Poderoso y... predador.

Alzando un momento los brazos para observarse mejor, se percató de que ahora tenía una visión más periférica y nictálope, más adecuada para predecir y esquivar movimientos incluso en plena oscuridad. La visión de un cazador.

Las extremidades superiores, si bien eran ahora mucho más largas de lo habitual, seguían guardando una vaga semejanza con las que tenía bajo su forma humana, siendo éstas manos de cinco dedos larguísimos rematados en garras.

Las inferiores, por el contrario, eran digitígradas, de cuatro dedos e igualmente rematadas en garras, ideales para moverse en silencio a gran velocidad.

En un inicio no le cuadró demasiado el tema de caminar erguido, pero descubrió que podría llegar a ser verdaderamente rápido en modo bípedo si bien, si quería esprintar, debía de hacerlo a cuatro patas como la fiera que ahora era.

Sin perder más el tiempo en inoportunas contemplaciones de su desconcertante nueva anatomía, el hombre-bestia corrió en dirección hacia el gigantesco busto de piedra donde se había encaramado antes y descubrió, para su mucho deleite, que era infinitamente más fácil trepar con las poderosas garras que tenía ahora que siendo humano.

Hincó las zarpas en la roca y, pensando en el comportamiento de las salamandras, fue ganando altura hasta situarse de nuevo sobre la gran cabeza de piedra. Una vez allí arriba, volvió a bramar un par de veces para atraer la atención del Cancerbero y, una vez éste dejó de lado sus escaramuzas con el nórdico, se aproximó corriendo en dirección a aquel nuevo y desconcertante contrincante para, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de la estatua, al intentar atizarle con su espadón dentado, el licántropo saltó hacia él y se le subió por el cuello.

El gigante daédrico se descontroló con aquella cosa peluda encima hincándole las garras en la carne para no caerse, arañándole, mordiéndole y haciéndole básicamente la vida imposible al variar de posición cada vez que intentaba agarrarle para sacárselo de encima.

Con los bandazos que dio con su espadón incrustado en la diestra, el Cancerbero se autoinfligió un par de cortes severos en el torso al tratar de matar a aquella cosa escurridiza y, finalmente, al carecer por completo de un cerebro táctico que le permitiera deshacerse del hombre-lobo de otra manera que no fuese a golpes, el gigante terminó por cortarse en el cuello.

Ésa herida fue aprovechada inmediatamente por el licántropo, quien comenzó a escarbar de forma salvaje con garras y dientes en la carne hasta cortar varios músculos y llegar al hueso, donde siguió insistiendo hasta que la mole aquella cayó de rodillas y se derrumbó muerto en el suelo.

Finalmente, victorioso sobre tan temible oponente, Lucien Lachance no pudo contenerse y, en lo que hubiera sido un potente grito de victoria, lanzó un poderoso aullido hacia el cielo, cegado por el placer de la matanza y por el subidón increíble de adrenalina que había supuesto aquella batalla.

Había sido... ah, demonios... había sido brutal en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Era una absoluta delicia notarse el corazón tan acelerado dentro del pecho, sentirse vivo como nunca tras el derramamiento de sangre, sentado tan tranquilamente sobre el cadáver de aquel coloso indestructible...

Un poco más y se hubiera puesto cachondísimo. Y, pensándolo bien, un buen polvo después de una hazaña semejante y con aquel cuerpo debía de ser... la rehostia consagrada.

Para qué negarlo: bestia o no, seguía siendo él. Ni más ni menos.

Y aquella revelación le hizo sentirse relativamente más tranquilo pues, por un breve instante, había temido que al transformarse, Hircine, Padre de los Hombres-Bestia, hubiera intentado adueñarse de su mente incitándole a comportarse como un animal sediento de sangre y sin cerebro. Vamos, lo que venía siendo regirse por el código de "normalidad" de un maldito orco.

Bueno, de un orco o de un nórdico pueblerino al que le gusta despellejar cosas... como el que en aquellos instantes le observaba de arriba abajo con los sesgados ojos verdes impasiblemente a un par de metros de distancia.

Total, Jayred "Sangre de Hielo" estaba, evidentemente, bastante majara. Y un majara no se deja impresionar fácilmente... aunque sea ante la visión daédrica de un licántropo negro como la pez.

\- Bien... - comenzó sin muchos miramientos, como si le estuviera hablando a una persona perfectamente normal y no a una fiera demoníaca – El Cancerbero está muerto y nosotros vivos. Va siendo hora de arrancarle las llaves de debajo de la piel, ¿no crees?

Porque ésa había sido otra: la cuestión no era quitarle las llaves al Cancerbero, sino arrancárselas de su mismo cadáver. En Linde era de sobras sabido que las susodichas llaves se hallaban cosidas a la carne del gigante. Relmyna Verenim se había ocupado en su día de aquel pequeño... detalle.

En un instante, como una descarga eléctrica, la sed de sangre remitió de un modo atroz lo mismo que una bajada de tensión increíble. Todo el cuerpo de Lucien se tambaleó a un lado y se derrumbó con todo su peso hacia la izquierda, su forma revertida de bestia a hombre antes de que llegara siquiera a tocar el suelo.

Jayred le agarró a tiempo antes de que se endosara un buen leñazo con la cabeza contra el pavimento de piedra y le sujetó firmemente, hincándole las uñas rotas y sin recortar en ambos hombros desnudos.

Le zarandeó un par de veces, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuanto atinó a ver los ojos en blanco del imperial semiinconsciente producir severos tics nerviosos.

Había sido su primera conversión consciente y le había dejado físicamente para el arrastre.

El nórdico, desconcertado, se rascó un momento la parte posterior del cuero cabelludo sin saber muy bien qué hacer cuando, al oír los extraños sonidos guturales de asfixia que el otro hombre estaba produciendo en aquellos instantes, no se lo pensó dos veces y le arreó dos sopapos bien dados en toda la cara que, inmediatamente, devolvieron al imperial al mundo consciente... aunque no precisamente de muy buen humor.

La técnica nórdica en muchos de éstos casos era infalible: dos hostias y una de dos, o volvía en sí o la espichaba. Tan cierto como las barbas de Ysgramor.

O al menos ésa había sido la tónica general con la madre de Jayred, en paz descansara la vieja urraca, cada vez que uno de sus hijos se atragantaba, se desmayaba o tenía un ataque epiléptico. De siete hermanos, tres habían salido propensos a la epilepsia.

El nórdico, otra cosa no, pero creía firmemente haberse criado en un hogar de lo más sano. Todavía recordaba a la vieja, con qué maestría despellejaba conejos y liebres con ayuda del cuchillo carnicero sobre la tabla de picar carne...

Un súbito puñetazo en todo el ojo hizo que Jayred "Sangre de Hielo" cayera hacia atrás con la nuca contra el suelo y se arreara un buen porrón.

Sorprendido, al aclarársele la vista borrosa a causa del golpe, el norteño observó atónito al tipo imperial aquel ponerse lentamente en pie en pelota picada, cruzarse de brazos y, tras encontrar un punto de equilibrio con el que manejar el mareo del que había sido presa hacía unos instantes, esbozó una torcida mueca de oscura diversión.

\- Eso por las bofetadas. – puntualizó con voz grave – Voy a vestirme. Saca el cuchillo y haz los honores. - añadió en tono burlón señalando con la cabeza el corpachón inerte del gigante daédrico muerto.

Aunque algo desorientado el nórdico, luciendo, además de un ojo negro, una sonrisa borreguil de oreja a oreja pintada en el rostro, no se hizo de rogar y, tanteando con cuidado la carne erosionada del cadáver, halló finalmente la llaves cosidas bajo el pellejo de la zona abdominal del monstruo y, de un simple tajo, las retiró limpiamente de la carne, deleitándose unos instantes en el retorcido placer de punzar tejidos blandos.

Una vez su... dudoso compañero imperial volvió nuevamente vestido y encapuchado, le lanzó las llaves y éste las atrapó al vuelo con una mano. Al fin y al cabo lo había matado él y, otra cosa no, pero el nórdico era hombre de honor, y pensaba firmemente que el privilegio de abrir las Puertas de la Locura le correspondía al imperial y no a él.

Lucien palpó brevemente las llaves entre sus dedos enguantados, las alzó un momento ante sí y las giró para observarlas detenidamente desde distintos ángulos.

Curiosas eran un rato largo... e inquietantes en su diseño, también.

Parecían hechas de alguna suerte de material resistente como el acero pero de textura porosa, similar al coral. Una era morada con detalles rosados y la otra era rosada con detalles morados; complementarias y opuestas la una de la otra, rasposas y torcidas, diseñadas para una cerradura tan única como irrepetible.

\- De modo que habéis conseguido matar al Cancerbero. Es una lástima. - oyeron ambos hombres de repente a sus espaldas.

Jayred preparó el arco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y apuntó prontamente a la cabeza de quien había hablado.

\- Baja eso, ¿quieres? - dijo tranquilamente la voz monocorde y carente por entero de tonalidad de Haskill, el supuesto Camarlengo de Sheogorath salido en aquellos instantes de la nada.

Lucien también se había girado con bastante brusquedad al haber sido tomado por sorpresa de aquella manera y le dedicó una mirada de soslayo al alto bretón.

\- Haskill, ¿a qué debemos el... placer? - preguntó con todo el cinismo e ironía que pudo reunir en la voz.

El bretón no varió su habitual expresión hierática, digna de una escultura de mármol. El nórdico entonces bajó su arco.

\- Bien, - expuso sin contestar a la pregunta, pues tenía varios asuntos que atender y su disponibilidad horaria era, ciertamente, muy limitada. Y máxime si era para lidiar con aquel par de bárbaros sanguinarios – Tras éste pequeño incidente ahora podréis entrar en el Reino propiamente dicho. Como os habréis percatado, hay dos puertas. - señaló con un elegante gesto del brazo, abarcando las inmensas puertas a sus espaldas - Una lleva a las tierras de Manía. La otra a Demencia. Entrad por la que queráis. Las tierras son muy distintas la una de la otra, pero ambas pertenecen a los dominios de Sheogorath.

El Oyente nada comentó al respecto, haciéndose poco a poco a la idea de que en aquel territorio daédrico, por muy colorido que éste pareciera, debería irse acostumbrando a ver criaturas sobrenaturales, mantener conversaciones quizás algo fuera de contexto y que, de vez en cuando, la figura del esquivo Camarlengo se le apareciera de la nada como por arte de magia.

En tierra de locos espérate las cencerradas a puñados.

E, irónicamente, el pobre infeliz todavía no tenía la más remota idea de lo certeros que eran aquellos pensamientos suyos. No había alcanzado a ver más que la punta del iceberg.

\- Las tierras de Manía son brillantes, vibrantes y están llenas de color. - prosiguió el estoico Haskill como respondiendo a preguntas que ninguno de los hombres se había atrevido a formular aún - Veréis que sus habitantes reflejan la misma tierra, los encontraréis en los asentamientos de Saludable y Alta Cruz. Pero id con cuidado, pues aunque las gentes y las criaturas de Manía son muy coloridos, suelen resultar bastante mortales dado el inestable temperamento de la locura a la que están sujetos.

Bien, de entrada las tierras de Manía quedaban descartadas. Gente inestable y chillona pululando por un ambiente rico en colores no era lo que se dice santo de devoción para Lucien Lachance.

\- Las tierras de Demencia, por otro lado, reflejan la cara oscura de sus habitantes. - continuó el inalterable bretón - Es fácil perderse entre la maraña de raíces que emergen del suelo. Sus habitantes se pueden encontrar en la Poza Profunda o en el Páramo de los Perdidos. - en esto que se giró lentamente, envarado a más no poder, en la dirección del imperial encapuchado y le dio una leve mirada crítica - Estoy seguro de que a alguien como tú lo recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

No es que quisiera meterse donde no le llamaban, pero si quería hacer las cosas más llevaderas y fáciles tanto para el peón como para su Señor, Haskill se sentía en la obligación de encauzar los pasos del mortal por el camino que menos... le escociera.

La Manía no era lugar para un hombre tan oscuro y temperamental como aquel; por el contrario la Demencia... era un lugar lúgubre, poblado de gente deprimida y fácil de mantener a raya, ideal para una personalidad dominante y sociópata.

Sí, definitivamente, aquel mortal encajaba mejor con la retorcida Demencia que con la histriónica Manía.

\- ¿Qué diferencia puede haber si paso por una puerta u otra? - cuestionó el Hombre Oscuro con cierto resquemor. Tenía la vaga sensación de que, una vez lo hiciera, de algún modo ya no habría modo de dar marcha atrás - ¿Acaso no desembocan ambas en la Tierra de la Locura?, ¿o acaso, según la puerta que elija, mi percepción de las Islas en sí cambiará?

Ah, se le había olvidado. El individuo era listo como un demonio.

Sheogorath no podía haber elegido un mortal más inadecuado y problemático que aquel. Podría estar algo desquiciado, pero no lo suficiente como para poder manejarle debidamente.

Oh, por el Dios Loco... aquello iba a ser peor que lidiar con una horda de Herejes y Exaltados juntos cabalgando sobre baliwogs cabreados.

Su labor nunca terminaba...

\- Como ya dije: siempre hay que elegir. - repuso el Camarlengo tranquilamente - Todas las elecciones tienen sus consecuencias, pero no te atormentes mucho por tu decisión. Todos los que entran en el Reino cambian para siempre; algunos piensan que es para mejor... o al menos la inmensa mayoría así lo piensa.

Lucien enarcó una ceja.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. – replicó secamente.

Haskill suspiró.

\- Tu intrusión en el Reino de la Locura, por fuerza, habrá de cambiarte. – dijo finalmente, quizás algo cansado de lidiar con aquel hombre que demandaba respuestas que, la mayoría de las veces, no le convenía saber – Huelga decir que tu misma presencia en éste Plano demuestra cierta... inclinación al ámbito de mi Señor.

\- Todavía no he perdido el norte, gracias.

Oooh... qué mortal tan arrogante...

\- La concepción que vosotros tenéis de la cordura no es muy diferente a la que se tiene aquí, si eso te consuela. - explicó el alto bretón con su mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre pese a la dudas que hervían en su interior – De todos modos el hecho de que pierdas... o no "el norte" dependerá mucho de ti mismo. Sheogorath no se infiltra en vuestras mentes, sino que son vuestras mismas mentes las que le abren sus puertas. Si te consideras un hombre... cuerdo, ¿qué habrías de temer? En el momento en que tu buen juicio se vea comprometido será porque así lo hayas querido tú. Será, por así decirlo, otra de las muchas opciones que se te presentarán a lo largo de tu estancia en el Reino.

Esperaba que, con aquella aclaración, el impertinente humano dejase de hacer preguntas de una buena vez. Todo tenía su momento, y las cuestiones a veces debían esperar a ser resueltas a su debido tiempo.

El imperial encapuchado le contempló largamente, como sopesando aquella cuestión con toda la seriedad que la misma requería.

\- Entre por la puerta que entre, ¿cómo llegaré hasta el Gran Lunático? - inquirió finalmente.

Ah, progresos, interés... aquello era buena señal.

\- Lo encontrarás en su palacio de Nueva Sheoth, la Ciudad Capital de Shivering Isles. - respondió Haskill escuetamente - Está dividida en los distritos de Fruición, Crisol y Palacio. Camina hacia el Nordeste y tus pasos te guiarán sin que lo sepas hasta los muros de la mismísima ciudad. De todos modos, Lord Sheogorath tenía previsto esto y, en función de la puerta que elijas, se te adjudicará un guía. - dicho lo cual, comenzó a desvanecerse ante los escépticos ojos oscuros del imperial hasta que su silueta se diluyó por completo en el aire.

Jayred "Sangre de Hielo", a todo esto, estiró una manaza enguantada en el mismo lugar donde había estado hace un momento en pie el Camarlengo y sólo asió puro aire.

Lucien, por su parte, fue caminando lentamente hacia las enormes puertas oscurecidas en lo profundo de la piedra sobre la que se hallaban asentadas, como dos enormes rendijas rectangulares altas y sumamente estrechas cuyo final no alcanzaba la vista.

Las Puertas de la Locura no eran en sí puertas como tales, pues la oscuridad en la que ambas se hallaban sumergidas imposibilitaba distinguir sus respectivas superficies.

Lucien avanzó por inercia hacia la apertura ubicada a la derecha y se integró en las sombras de un pasillo de piedra que se le antojó interminable.

Jayred le siguió de cerca y allí, en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad, el imperial echó mano de las llaves, empuñó una al azar de frente y la guió hacia delante en la sombra.

\- _"¡BOTARATE!"_ \- ambos hombres saltaron ante la repentina intrusión de aquella voz sobrenatural en lo profundo de sus mentes. Una voz de cadencias discordantes y rica en acentos deslavazados - _"¡Estúpido, ESTÚPIDO mortal ignorante! ¡Ésa no es la llave que abre ésa puerta, MERLUZO!"_

Lucien, por un instante, se sintió gravemente ofendido hasta que el nórdico a su lado le dispensó un ligero codazo.

\- Cambia la llave y no le des más vueltas, imperial. - le aconsejó de inmediato, como si supiera lo que pasaba en aquellos instantes por su cabeza.

Bufando de puro fastidio y aún sintiéndose bastante insultado, Lachance cambió la llave y, finalmente, logró conectar ésta a algo sólido.

La hizo girar.

Y, de repente, ambos hombres la sintieron descender sobre sus cabezas como una pluma caída del cielo: la Bendición de los Dementes acababa de serles impuesta.

Entonces un súbito resplandor los cegó para, tras unos instantes en los que creyeron perder no sólo la vista, sino el oído y el olfato, regresarles el tramo de información perdida y abrirse ante sus ojos el final del túnel oscuro... que desembocaba en un angosto camino empedrado rodeado de rocas salpicadas de musgo y lianas entrelazadas aquí y allá entre las prominentes raíces que sobresalían de la tierra para abrazar la pared rocosa, todo ello coronado de un cielo violáceo de permanente crepúsculo.

\- Uh... hasta el cementerio de Falkreath, allá en mi tierra, Skyrim, tiene más alegría y encanto que éste lugar... - comentó Jayred en voz baja.

Sin embargo a Lucien la tierra le pareció... tranquila, oscura, recogida y hasta bella.

El cielo violáceo que otorgaba una inamovible luz velada a la naturaleza circundante le relajaba, la quietud del panorama, sólo alterada por el ulular del viento y el lúgubre canto suavemente entremezclado de los autillos, lechuzas y grajos; todo en sí era un puro tónico de misterio, comodidad y bienestar.

La tierra de la Demencia, con todos sus claroscuros, sus raíces y su aparentemente asfixiante vegetación era hermosa a su manera como una visión etérea a media luz, bañada en tonos fríos y suaves, diluidos en las sombras.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, Jayred "Sangre de Hielo" se le puso de frente estirando una manaza enguantada a modo de petición.

\- Creo que me voy para atrás y mejor me meto en la tierra de Manía. La llamada de los huesos es más fuerte allí. Allí se respira sangre y vida. - adujo, temeroso en el fondo de la seminocturna Demencia y sus luces violetas.

Lucien no tuvo inconveniente en hacerle entrega de la otra llave y, sin mediar palabra, ambos se despidieron el uno del otro con una breve mirada.

La verdad es que tampoco es que hubiera querido compañía, y menos de un norteño al que los huesos le chiflaban, no fuera a ser que, en una de ésas, se le antojasen sus huesos y tuvieran un serio problema.

Así pues, en cuanto el Hombre Oscuro quedó solo, anduvo cosa de cinco minutos paseando plácidamente entre la espesura ensombrecida cuando, camino abajo, le salió al paso una niña de unos trece años vestida de azul.

La muchachita en cuestión presentaba un aspecto tan siniestro como la tierra que pisaba: pálida, de grandes ojos verdes y labios de un rosa descolorido, cabello oscuro y lacio y una expresión anormalmente seria reflejada en su rostro de muñeca.

Su atavío, si bien adecuado a su edad, se hallaba salpicado de sangre, desde las mangas englobadas hasta el delantal blanco y la falda azul con enaguas.

Lucien se quedó un instante quieto, en guardia: la chiquilla portaba un cuchillo carnicero en la mano y no estaba lo que se dice en mejores condiciones que el resto del mancillado vestuario. El óxido de la sangre coagulada se mezclaba con tintes carmesí relativamente frescos sobre la hoja afilada del arma.

Podría parecer una niña, pero lo más seguro es que no lo fuera en absoluto.

\- ¿Tú eres el que quiere atravesar las Islas para llegar hasta Nueva Sheoth? - preguntó la niña con una voz alarmantemente madura, grave y femenina como la de una mujer hecha y derecha – El Gran Lunático me envía para guiarte. Soy Alice.

Lucien le dirigió una mirada de absoluta desconfianza y no relajó la postura, listo como estaba para desenvainar o alcanzar su daga oculta entre los pliegues de su túnica por si a la supuesta cría se le ocurría intentar siquiera afeitarle en seco con aquel cuchillo.

\- Vas a tener que seguirme si quieres evitarte demoras innecesarias a través de la Colina de los Suicidas. – repuso ella al ver que el hombre no hablaría – De todos modos, si tu intención es hacerte de rogar un poco ante Sheogorath, puedo invitarte a tomar el té con mis amigos el Conejo Blanco y el Sombrerero. Supongo que les caerías bien.

\- No, gracias. – declinó Lucien tersamente – Prefiero tener una audiencia con el Gran Lunático lo antes posible.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

\- Como quieras. – dijo simplemente – Sígueme.

Tras dudar entonces unos fugaces segundos, Lucien la siguió a un par de metros de distancia con evidente reticencia. No sabía con lo que estaba tratando y aquello le enervaba hasta la médula.

La niña aquella frente a él iba a paso ligero, dando saltitos de vez en cuando y metiéndose en los charcos de agua con sus altas botas de cordones y hebillas para salpicar.

Como cualquier niña normal.

Pero la sangre… el cuchillo… la expresión de la cara… y, Sithis bendito, aquel timbre de voz anormal para una chiquilla de su edad…

Su presencia, aunque a buena distancia, le ponía literalmente enfermo.

Y más enfermo se puso cuando, al avanzar durante casi media hora en el más absoluto silencio por aquella tierra en penumbra, una serie de tentáculos cenagosos que crecían colgando del musgo de algunas rocas se estiraron solos y, de un latigazo, enviaron al Hombre Oscuro al suelo y a la chica la atraparon para ponerla cabeza abajo y comenzar a apretarle la caja torácica a modo de tenaza.

Pero lo que le puso enfermo en realidad no fue el comportamiento antinatural de aquellas plantas sospechosas, sino la manera que la niña tuvo de deshacerse de ellas en un santiamén a base de rápidos y ágiles movimientos con el cuchillo carnicero hasta que las cosas aquellas terminaron hechas trozos y, una vez soltaron a la muchacha y esta cayó al suelo en pie como los gatos, acero en mano, contempló cómo los lastimosos restos de los tentáculos cortados se encogían sobre sí mismos y producían lastimosos sonidos de dolor como si chillasen hasta que ella los silenció prontamente de un contundente pisotón.

El Oyente de la Mano Negra se quedó completamente turulato y se incorporó rápidamente cuando vio las intenciones de ella de acercársele para ayudarle a levantarse.

Si no fuera porque tenía cada vez más claro que aquella sangrienta muñequita debía de ser una especie de demonio menor con cara de ángel, no hubiera dudado mucho en ofrecerle un lugar en la Hermandad Oscura. Estaba claro que subiría de rango en menos de lo que canta un gallo y se convertiría sin lugar a dudas en la delicia de Valtieri.

\- Estas cosas siempre van a lo mismo. - comentó la muchachita con evidente desdén, agitando su cuchillo en el aire mientras continuaban caminando hacia delante en línea recta - No sé qué sacan de ponerte patas arriba e intentar romperte las costillas. Se lo he visto hacer con varios animales y nunca se los comen ni los quieren para nada. Sencillamente les pillan, les rompen el costillar y ya. - en esto que se rascó un instante el cogote con el mango del arma pensativamente - Supongo que deben de pensar que los seres vivos están más bonitos con la caja torácica espachurrada o algo.

Lucien no quería oír aquello. No quería de veras ya que… en un momento dado, el mismo maldito pensamiento se le había pasado a él también por la cabeza.

Y aquello era cuanto menos que perturbador. La posibilidad de deslizarse hondo por las oscuras piscinas de la acechante locura era una amenaza tan presente que, si no tenía cuidado, se acabaría transformando en una entidad propia que lo engulliría entero de un solo bocado.

Y se encontró navegando cada vez más profundo en las aguas de aquellas tenebrosas reflexiones hasta que se percató, al cabo de un buen rato, de que la niña le estaba hablando con aquella voz suya de mujer, explicándole cosas y desgranando conceptos variopintos uno por uno.

\- La parte de Manía es más alegre que Demencia, pero también es más peligrosa. Sheogorath dice que depende mucho de quien la atraviese, pero sus peligros tienden a escindirse por dos vertientes: amenazas físicas reales o amenazas psicodélicas de la propia mente. A mí siempre me salen al paso teteras gigantes con ojos y niños sin rostro, así que no tengo muy claro el qué pensar al respecto.

Lucien iba cada vez más tenso, deseando acallarla, deseando no dejar que su consciencia se viera sumergida en el vendaval que componían los desvaríos de una preadolescente lunática.

\- Demencia es bonita, ¿a que sí? Es muy tranquila… pero también es oscura como boca de lobo. Desde pequeña siempre tuve miedo de la oscuridad y les decía a mis padres que dejasen una candela encendida cerca de mi cama. La llama de la vela me resultaba a veces tan hermosa…

Oh, por Sithis, que no le contase su vida, por favor. No le importaba. De veras que le importaba un absoluto pimiento…

\- ¿Ves aquello? - le señaló Alice de pronto con una manita porcelánica, estirando el dedo índice hacia un punto frente a ellos ligeramente desviado a la izquierda - Es la Colina de los Suicidas. Dentro de un rato podremos acercarnos lo bastante para que puedas verla bien.

_Estupendo. Una colina para que te cuelgues ceremoniosamente de un árbol o eches a rodar cual canto rodado despeñado. Oh, dulce Madre, los demonios y su retorcida percepción del humor negro..._

Y, conforme iban avanzando y la oscuridad se adueñaba paulatinamente del cielo, como una enorme mancha de tinta en expansión sobre el papel, Lucien aprovechó las últimas luces violáceas para consultar su olvidado mapa de las Islas.

Y casi pegó un respingo al ver el tramo de camino que ya llevaban recorrido.

_¡Sithis de mi alma! ¡Según esto estamos ya a la mitad de trayecto!_

¿Cómo había podido ser? No recordaba que hubieran caminado durante mucho tiempo y, ciertamente, el paso al que iban ahora distaba de ser precisamente celero.

La pequeña mano fría como el hielo de Alice vino a encontrar repentinamente la suya y el hombre se quedó tan súbitamente paralizado que ella tuvo que pegar un par de tirones de él para que siguiera andando.

\- ¡Mira, mira! - exclamó la chiquilla con desinflada alegría, como si su serio rostro no pudiera esbozar mayor gozo ni aún intentándolo - ¡Las ánimas, las ánimas de los suicidas!

Y la etérea visión azulina de las almas en pena pululando por aquella zona, iluminando con gélidas luces de ultratumba la umbría nocturna de la siniestra colina, puso al Oyente el estómago de vuelta y media.

Pero la chica… ¿desde cuándo era tan alta la dichosa?, continuaba con sus interminables explicaciones, ninguna de ellas solicitada, todas ellas instauradas a conciencia en lo profundo de la psique del Hombre Oscuro.

\- Una vez al año, cuando las lunas de Mundus entran en perfecta alineación con la de las Islas, se produce un pseudoeclipse negro y la Santa Compaña camina por éstas tierras para alegrar a los muertos y reclutar más almas de gente que se pierde. Un vivo suele ir al frente de la procesión portando el estandarte del Gran Lunático y también suelen visitar las casas donde en breve habrá alguna defunción, y los que lo han visto y han vivido para contarlo suelen hablar de lamentos fúnebres acompañados del sonido de una campanilla. - susurró quedamente, arrimando su cuerpo de apariencia quebradiza a la figura del imperial - Suele ser una noche de particular belleza y mucha gente se queda vagando por aquí intentando entablar conversación con los fuegos fatuos y los muertos. Más tarde la desesperación suele adueñarse por lo general de sus ánimos, se entristecen, se deprimen y se suicidan. La colina está a rebosar de necios que han osado decidir por sí mismos excluirse de los dominios de Sheogorath. No te recomiendo que los mires mucho, a lo mejor luego quieres unirte a ellos.

Blanco como la tiza, no de susto, sino de puro malestar estomacal, el Oyente se dejó guiar como un zombie tanto colina arriba como colina abajo, pasando por entre las ánimas que, al paso de ambos, les ignoraban por completo. Como si no estuvieran allí, como si para los fantasmas los muertos fuesen _ellos._

Alice, a su muy lánguida manera, iba risueña de la mano con el encapuchado, agitando con la otra su cuchillo carnicero como si escribiera palabras en el aire.

Con el paso de las horas caminando entre tinieblas de aquella tierra surcada de raíces como un gigantesco sistema arterial de pesadilla, la temperatura comenzó a descender lenta pero segura hasta que Lucien se vio expulsando vaho por la boca a cada exhalación al respirar.

Alice, a su lado, formaba idénticas nubes de vaho con el aliento que enviaba al cielo con la cabeza erguida, empleando toda su capacidad pulmonar en crearlas.

Pronto se vieron atravesando, más que un camino, una nada negra como la pez cuyo final la vista no lograba alcanzar.

Lucien trató de mirar un par de veces hacia atrás, pero en ambas ocasiones la fría mano de Alice tiró de él y no le permitió girarse.

En una de ésas, todo sonido ambiental que hubiera podido haber de marco de fondo a la tiniebla que surcaban fue bajando de volumen gradualmente hasta que sólo los pasos y las respiraciones de ambos fueron los únicos sonidos que llenaban aquel espacio de infinita opacidad.

\- ¿Sabes?, la oscuridad de las noches cerradas en Demencia es tan absoluta que, algunas veces, me recuerda a mi habitación cuando un soplo de viento se llevaba la llama de la candela y me quedaba sumergida en las sombras, rodeada de mis juguetes. - susurró Alice pegándose cada vez más a la proximidad del hombre imperial - En aquel entonces tenía a mi peluche, el conejito blanco, para confortarme... pero hace mucho tiempo que lo perdí. Sin embargo, ahora te tengo a ti.

Lucien iba tan pendiente de ver cualquier tipo de silueta que le permitiera cerciorarse de que no se había quedado completamente ciego, que no prestó demasiada atención a las palabras de la chica.

\- He estado pensando mientras caminábamos…

Y la voz de la joven reverberó en eco.

\- … Que aunque eres un poco viejo, eres muy guapo.

Ahí sí que Lucien se paró en seco de aquella caminata que no conducía a ninguna parte. La niña a su lado se había tomado la libertad de rodearle la cintura con el brazo.

Bueno… tal vez lo de "niña" estaba por demás ya que, en el transcurso del trayecto desde la Colina de los Suicidas hasta la ahora presente Nada tenebrosa, Alice había pasado de ser una cría preadolescente a una hermosa y pálida joven que rondaría los dieciocho años.

Por alguna extraña razón, Lucien procesó una inmediata repelencia recorrerle el cuerpo de norte a sur. Y no tenía nada que ver con la sangre o el cuchillo carnicero de la chica.

Era guapa, era joven, tenía un cuerpo bonito y unos labios hermosos que invitaban al beso…

Pero era un JODIDO demonio.

\- Suéltame ahora mismo. - ordenó el hombre secamente con voz fría y cortante.

Alice esbozó durante un breve segundo una mueca de absoluta contrariedad furiosa que varió inmediatamente a una espeluznante sonrisa que pretendía ser dulce.

\- Ah… ¿te da reparo que una chica más joven que tú te diga ésas cosas?

\- Suéltame, te digo.

\- No, no creo… - prosiguió Alice como si no le hubiera escuchado - ¿Es por la sangre? Si te da asco, puedo lavarme.

Lucien, viendo que razonar con aquel demonio no iba a conducirle a ningún lado, comenzó a hacer fuerza para apartarla sin arrearla un guantazo. Tampoco le apetecía mucho fastidiarle aquel rostro, tan perturbador y encantador al mismo tiempo…

Sin embargo, pronto comprobó que la presa de la joven era mucho más férrea de lo que había podido suponer en un principio.

\- ¿O es que las chicas morenas con ojos verdes no son tu tipo? Puedo cambiar… - en esto que, ante los atónitos ojos del Hombre Oscuro, el rostro de muñeca de Alice cambió a una estructura ósea que recordaba más a la de un duende al tiempo que el pelo y los ojos se le colorearon de verde y azul eléctrico respectivamente - … Si quieres. - terminó con una voz más fina, más aguda.

Aquello ya fue el colmo y, de una violenta sacudida, Lachance se sacó de encima a la ahora escuálida Alice y, desenvainando la espada, la apuntó de frente.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos eres?! - bramó aturdido, tan furioso como desconcertado.

Alice, imitando cual calcomanía la pose de combate del imperial con su cuchillo carnicero, se echó a reír.

\- Puedo ser lo que tú elijas que sea. Ni más ni menos. - replicó tranquilamente - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no eres tú el siniestro Hombre del Saco? ¿El que viene por las noches a llevarse a los niños de sus casas para luego arrojarlos a los brazos de una Madre tan hermosa como cruel? ¡Nunca imaginé que un personaje como tú pudiera tener miedo de una simple niñita!

Aquello le calentó la sangre hasta un punto tal en el que Lucien creyó tener aceite hirviendo surcando sus venas.

Miedo… ¡¿él?!

\- ¡¿Miedo?!, ¡¿MIEDO DICES?! - tronó, ciego de ira - ¡YO TE ENSEÑARÉ LO QUE ES EL MIEDO, MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO!

Dicho y hecho, dejó paso a la sensación aquella… a la adrenalina, al descontrol… a la más pura y absoluta sed de sangre.

Y ya no fue más hombre.

\- _¡Excelente!_ \- gritó Alice con la voz desdoblada al tiempo que se transformaba en una versión sangrienta y demoníaca de la pequeña Silenciadora que el Hombre Oscuro había dejado atrás en Mundus - _¡Veámosle ahora las orejas al lobo feroz! ¡Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz, asesino!_

Y en aquel instante, la colisión entre ambas entidades sobrenaturales escribió un nuevo capítulo en la Mente de la Locura tan grandioso como brutal y encarnizado.

* * *

_"No dejes que el lobo se meta en tu cama,_

_se comerá tu cabeza y se llevará tu alma cuando le dé la gana._

_Dentro del hueco del árbol lleno de miel,_

_se lamerá las garras, amargas como la hiel._

_Traerá el caos consigo, porque es un animal_

_que acecha en la oscuridad, siempre esperando su oportunidad._

_Dentro del agua te arrastrará,_

_en lo profundo, donde nadie te oiga gritar._

_Llenará tu panza de grises piedras,_

_y dejará que te ahogues hasta que mueras._

_Si te ofrece flores, dile que no,_

_si te pide pastel, niégaselo._

_No le abras la puerta al lobo feroz_

_para que no te arrastre a su cámara del horror."_

_De nada sirve suplicar._

_De nada sirve llorar._

_Pues su hambre pronto saciarás._

_¡Y TE COMERÁ!_

_¡TE COMERÁ!_

_¡TE COMERÁ!_

* * *

Lejos, en el otro mundo mortal, la pequeña Hija de la Tempestad se despertó de su agitado sueño sudando a caldo en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación.

El fuego de la chimenea hacía ya unas cuantas horas que se había extinguido y había dejado la estancia completamente desangelada, con un tenue aroma a madera quemada y a cenizas que invadieron rápidamente el sentido olfativo de la chica.

Llevándose una manita blanca como el papel a la frente, sudorosa e igualmente blanca, sintió un súbito mareo que la hizo caer de espaldas de nuevo contra el desarreglado colchón de la cama y percibir el mundo a su alrededor dando más y más vueltas cual torbellino de imágenes en la penumbra.

Esperó unos minutos que se le antojaron horas y, una vez logró estabilizarse, volvió a incorporarse lenta y cuidadosamente hasta quedar de nuevo sentada, con las piernas bajo las mantas cruzadas al estilo khajiita. Inspiró hondo.

No tenía muy claro exactamente cuál había sido el motivo de su violento despertar… aunque tampoco recordaba haberse quedado frita, así que…

_Espera… Vicente estaba aquí hace un momen..._

En seguida meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, lo cual le produjo una nueva ola de mareo y vértigo que hubo de paliar echándose hacia delante y dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre las manos apoyadas contra el colchón cubierto de mantas.

_Pero qué va… deben de haber pasado horas desde aquello… la chimenea está caput…_

Bien, la mente le regresaba lentamente tras las horas de inconsciencia en Sueño REM brutalmente interrumpidas por lo que parecía una pesadilla.

_Seguramente inducida por las predicciones de ésa vieja grulla loca. Akatosh, ¿por qué me molesto siquiera en hacer caso de sus chorradas?_

Es que sí. ¿Para qué comerse el tarro por las fumadas varias de una vieja chocha que le había soltado así, de buen rollo, que iba a morir?

Eso y que "había dado a luz a un bastardo del Linaje de los Septim".

Y una polla con cebolla.

Se imaginó contándole a Martin la conversación surrealista con la señora y le entró un ataque de risa histérica.

_Martin, tío, he conocido a una señora que podría ser tu mamá. Sí, ésa que no quiso saber nada de tu culo desde que naciste. Es bretona, se llama Melisande y es una vieja bruja chocha que se debe de preparar unas inhalaciones para despejarse la nariz cuando está resfriada compuestas de azúcar lunar que flipas._

Siguió riéndose como una tonta ante su absurda ocurrencia hasta que el estómago le dolió de veras.

Y eso le dio bastante hambre, la verdad.

 _A éstas horas…_ \- rezongó interiormente un momento hasta que, vencida por su propia glotonería, se encogió de hombros, se giró hacia su mesilla, prendió una candela de mano y salió de la cama descalza para dirigirse a paso tortuga a la puerta que daba a las escaleras para bajar - _Psché, piscolabis de medianoche y a echar culo de guarda roja, sí señor._

Total le hacían falta unos kilitos, así que...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Por la periferia de la Locura" es el título de una de las misiones de la Trama Principal de Shivering Isles.
> 
> Vale, todo lo que habéis leído es una fumada como un pimiento morrón y lo sé, pero quiero expandir el concepto de Shivering Isles desde un punto de vista en no sólo sea una tierra físicamente peligrosa, si no muy dañina para la mente si no eres lo bastante fuerte. Como veis, el bueno de Sheo ha puesto a prueba a Lucien y... los resultados serán en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, ¿le habrá hecho Alice alguna hijoputada? :D
> 
> Para los que no lo sepáis, Alice procede del videojuego "American McGee's Alice", que es como una versión oscura y retorcida del clásico de Lewis Carroll "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas". Me parecía muy oportuno meterla aquí, porque le pega mogollón.
> 
> La canción del lobo feroz es una adaptación muy libre que hice en su día del "Forest Theme" compuesto por Jarboe para el videojuego indie "The Path", otra interpretación del cuento de la Caperucita Roja. Si os animáis, buscad la cancioncita en el YouTube, es inquietante donde las haya :)


	43. "Un hombre-lobo cyrodiílico en Nueva Sheoth"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 42: _Un hombre-lobo cyrodiílico en Nueva Sheoth_.**

* * *

\- ¿Está muerto?

\- No creo…

Ay… qué maldito dolor de cabeza… pareciera que llevara encima una resaca de ésas que hacen Historia…

\- ¿Crees que podríamos aprovecharlo para algo?

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Unas buenas empanadas de carne calentitas...

\- Por el Dios Loco, el solo pensamiento me produce arcadas.

El cuerpo... oh, Sithis, no se podía mover... le pesaba hasta la misma acción de respirar...

\- Pues aquí no le podemos dejar. Se ve tan apetitoso que los buitres se cebarían con él de inmediato.

\- ¿Desde cuándo has visto tú buitres en las Islas?

\- ¿No recuerdas aquella vez cuando lo de Robert Wisnewski? Intentó dejarse barba y Sheogorath lo castigó en el Punto de Ejecución. El cielo se llenó de aves de presa, especialmente de buitres. Quise pillar uno o dos para prepararlos a la cazuela, pero los muy malditos echaban a volar enseguida.

Tras aquella conversación surrealista, hubo unos segundos de puro silencio.

\- Dale una patada a ver si se menea o algo…

Y luego, casi al instante, aquel horrible dolor en toda la cadera. Ouch.

\- Una de dos: o éste está muerto o hay que ver lo que aguanta el muy bestia.

Sin abrir los ojos, asió con toda su rabia la pierna que le había golpeado tan alegremente y, en cuanto oyó al cretino gritar, le derribó al suelo y se posicionó sobre él con una maniobra que retorcía el brazo a la espalda al mismo tiempo que trababa las piernas con las rodillas.

Lo gracioso del asunto es que no abrió los ojos hasta que no tuvo al idiota doblegado. Tantos años de repetir una y otra vez las mismas maniobras de combate le permitían hacerlas hasta con el pensamiento. Era instintivo.

La vista tardó en aclarársele al abrir los párpados y de lo que primero se percató, completamente atónito, fue de que la túnica negra seguía en su sitio, entera y de una pieza. Y tras la transformación debería haber acabado hecha jirones…

Debería estar desnudo y no lo estaba, lo cual, en primer lugar, le reportó un alivio supremo.

Más adelante lo consideraría mejor y concluiría que la cadena de pensamientos derivados de tan singular coyuntura no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Tenía apresado e inmovilizado a un hombre, un elfo dunmer para ser exactos, de constitución pobre y quebradiza, cabellos revueltos y ropajes tan estrambóticos como coloridos. El infeliz, bajo su agarre, chillaba como una niña.

\- ¡Socorro!, ¡socorro! ¡Un psicópata!, ¡UN PSICÓPATA!

Irritado ante semejante actitud pueril, el Hombre Oscuro soltó los brazos del tiparraco, le asió de la pechera y, levantándole la cabeza del suelo sin mayores miramientos, le cruzó la cara de un guantazo.

Tras aquello, el elfo oscuro aquietó su histeria y enmudeció. No había nada como una buena hostia para dejar a la gente más suave que un guante. El único lenguaje conocido universalmente era el de la violencia; y la gente lo comprendía ya fueran de uno u otro continente, blancos, negros, verdes, amarillos o azules, con o sin escamas, cuerdos o chalados.

\- Te lo dije, Rendil: no está muerto. - razonó la voz de la otra persona que había estado observando atentamente al imperial de negro inconsciente – Y me parece que no le ha hecho mucha gracia eso que has dicho de las empanadas de carne.

La otra persona era una mujer, una bosmer para ser exactos, de cabello albino y que vestía el mismo tipo de indumentaria estrambótica y de brillos perlinos que el pobre diablo dunmer.

Mirándolos de cerca, vestidos con aquellos tonos pastel luminosos, parecían arlequines de porcelana, con la misma clase de mueca exagerada por expresión facial y la misma clase de mirada vidriosa perdida. Unos encantadores muñecos despeinados y gritones.

Porque, a diferencia de los dudosos habitantes de Linde, aquella gente sí que tenía algo bastante... fuera de lo común.

Y no sólo a nivel estético.

Levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo del camino de la túnica (la cual, otra cosa no, pero ya comenzaba a necesitar un buen lavado) Lucien Lachance echó un breve vistazo a su alrededor, como si aquel par de arlequines _mer_ no existieran para él y, perturbado por la sorpresa, se halló cara a cara a pocos metros de distancia con los muros de lo que parecía una gran ciudad.

La enorme pared de ladrillos color hueso que componían aquella muralla era inusitadamente alta, muy hermosa, de buena factura. Sus nada desdeñables portones de madera tenían labrados y pintados abundantes motivos vegetales entrelazados que surgían desde los goznes hasta desembocar en los aldabones de metal, que representaban las cabezas de unas fieras leoninas en cuyas bocas dentadas sostenían los macizos llamadores.

\- ¿Vas a entrar por la puerta de Fruición o por la de Crisol?

Dándose lentamente la vuelta, Lucien le dirigió una seria mirada a la mujer bosmer de blancos cabellos que había hablado. El dunmer de antes la tenía asida por los hombros desde atrás, como si quisiera usarla de barrera entre el Hombre Oscuro y él.

\- Me es indiferente. – replicó secamente.

La elfa silvana dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante hasta quedar a una cómoda distancia del hombre imperial. Su compañero dunmer no se soltó de sus hombros.

\- Soy Thaedil, la malabarista. Seguro que has oído hablar de mí. - se presentó la mujer desplegando una complicada e incómoda reverencia que pretendía ser cortesana al tiempo que trataba de lidiar con su pegajoso compañero de atrás.

Lucien apenas si pestañeó.

\- Me temo que no. - replicó con la misma sequedad de antes.

\- Oh... - la _mer_ pareció dudar un instante – Bueno, supongo que es comprensible, aún no soy famosa... pero cuando perfeccione mi actuación, seré la más aclamada del Reino.

\- Bien por ti. - replicó Lucien una última vez para darse la vuelta y seguir estudiando el terreno cuidadosamente.

A sus espaldas se produjo un leve suspiro de resignación.

\- ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Yo también me avergüenzo de mí misma... ¿hay algo más patético que un malabarista torpe?

Lucien se abstuvo de hacer rodar los ojos. No tenía ganas en absoluto de hacérselas de psicoanalista a una orejas largas que, muy posiblemente, fuera de ésas que padecen trastornos de cambios de ánimo repentinos.

\- ¿Qué puerta es ésta? - inquirió sin girarse, cambiando de tema por completo.

\- La que da a Fruición. - contestó la mujer tras él – Hazme caso y métete por nuestro sector. La mitad de Demencia, Crisol, es la parte más apestosa y cochina de Nueva Sheoth.

Lucien trató de contener su agitación interior al pensar en lo que había vivido la noche anterior y la cantidad de camino que había recorrido a pie en lo que se le habían antojado apenas unas pocas horas. Tal vez las Islas no fueran tan grandes como aparentaban en el mapa, tal vez el mapa en sí fuera defectuoso ya que lo había dibujado un loco... o tal vez su mente no hubiera procesado aquel viaje desde Linde hasta las puertas de Nueva Sheoth de un modo... normal. Además, no había podido dejar de observar que era de día y la luz, al igual que el entorno, lejos de ser violácea, fría y sombría como había venido siendo a lo largo de su trecho por Demencia, era brillante, cegadora... casi multicolor. Todo allí tenía color; incluso el mismo polvo del camino parecía dotado de cierta cualidad luminiscente que reflejase, como pequeños diamantes, parpadeos iridiscentes por doquier. Pareciera que aquello fuera parte de alguna especie de ensueño delirante.

De hecho, aún tenía la vaga sensación de estar medio dormido, así que...

Sin mediar mayores palabras con el loco de los guisos extraños ni con la supuesta malabarista, Lucien se aproximó a las puertas y, asiendo una de las anillas de los aldabones, llamó con fuerza.

Al cabo de unos segundos, en vez de dejarse oír el clásico _"¿Quién va?"_ , salió al exterior una muy alta y extraña mujer ataviada con una suerte de armadura dorada que tapaba básicamente lo justo y necesario. No era de ninguna raza que Lucien hubiera visto antes, pero tenía las orejas puntiagudas. Humana no podía ser.

\- Vete, mortal. – fue lo primero que se dignó a decirle al imperial en cuanto le tuvo en su radio de visión.

Tenía la voz metálica, desdoblada.

_Fantástico, otro demonio procedente del Oblivion para custodiar las malditas puertas de la ciudad._

Se preguntó vagamente, teniendo en cuenta la predilección de los demonios por el arte de la guerra, si tendría también que enfrentarse a aquella tiparraca para ganarse el derecho de acceder a Nueva Sheoth.

Pero aquel pensamiento no le arredró.

\- Quiero hablar con el Gran Lunático. – dijo tan tranquilo como decidido – Ya he matado antes al Cancerbero de Linde para agenciarme las llaves del Reino. ¿Algún otro particular para concertar una audiencia con el Dios Loco o me dejaréis entrar libremente?

La dorada mujer le contempló cruzada de brazos y con los ojos entornados. Lucien se fijó de inmediato en la negrura de éstos por todo el globo ocular salvo en la zona del iris, donde eran dorados y de pupila sesgada, como los de los felinos.

\- ¿Tú eres el mortal desconsiderado que ha puesto fin a los días del Cancerbero? - inquirió el demonio femenino con cierto tinte de suspicacia – No eres como esperábamos. Hubiera sido mejor que fueses una mujer, los hombres sois tan débiles...

Lucien se tragó la súbita ola de indignación y mala leche que se le subió a la cabeza tras aquel comentario.

\- ¿Me dejaréis pasar sí o no? - preguntó impacientemente.

La mujer-demonio enarcó una ceja. No sonreía en absoluto.

\- Lord Sheogorath nos previno a los Áureos, sus más leales y honorables sirvientes, de que un humano vendría a nuestra ciudad solicitando una audiencia con _Su_ augusta persona. - informó - Si eres tú, te conmino a que te des prisa y no defraudes a nuestro Señor... porque, si lo haces, nosotros los Áureos nos encargaremos de honrar a Lord Sheogorath debidamente esparciendo tus sesos a lo largo y ancho de Fruición. - amenazó - ¿He sido lo bastante clara, hombre mortal?

\- Cristalina como lluvia estival, mujer demonio. - replicó Lachance con toda su habitual soberbia por montera.

Bufando sin darle una segunda mirada a aquel insolente mortal del sexo masculino... una criatura inferior a las fuertes mujeres Áureas en toda regla... la fémina dorada se giró, llamó suavemente un par de veces con los nudillos enfundados en finos guanteletes dorados de batalla, y la puerta se abrió.

Lucien pasó rápidamente sin mayor ceremonia y la pareja de elfos locos de antes, tras ser pertinentemente amedrentados por la guardiana para que se metieran y dejasen de cotillear fuera, atravesaron la entrada casi de inmediato detrás.

El Distrito de Fruición era un lugar limpio, agradable y ordenado, pero tenía una cosa en particular que sacaba a Lucien de sus casillas: el exceso y recargo de luz y color.

Le escocían los ojos, altamente sensibles dada su condición licantrópica, de tantos tonos pastelosos y luminiscentes. Todo en aquel lugar estaba tan limpio y tan impecable que los mismos muros de los edificios reflectaban la luz del sol como espejos.

Y, además, en mitad de aquel irritante espectáculo para la vista, la gente, de tanto vivir entre resplandores, estaba histérica perdida.

Lucien oyó a lo lejos gritar a un par de personas para, casi inmediatamente, atinar a oírlas callarse un segundo para echarse a reír a carcajadas al siguiente.

Después vino la pandilla de argonianos borrachos que salió bailando la conga de la puerta de la única posada en el lugar. Casi le embistieron de lo ciegos que iban.

 _Dales a un puñado de perturbados un ambiente tan irritante como éste y los convertirás en unos locos completamente desquiciados de la vida._ \- pensó Lucien meneando la cabeza. Tendría que andarse con ojo, el tal Haskill había dicho que los habitantes de Manía solían ser violentos por definición.

Tras preguntar un par de veces la dirección, la primera a un bosmer idiota que hablaba en tercera persona y que lo único de lo que sabía hablar era del hambre que tenía, y la segunda a otra poco amigable guardia Áurea, o Santo Dorado, como comúnmente parecía conocérseles entre el pueblo, quien le espetó secamente que subiese las escaleras hacia la zona alta de la ciudad y que no perturbase a los ciudadanos con su apariencia de demente.

Debía de ser por el tema de haber cruzado en primer lugar la puerta de Demencia en vez de la de Manía. Ambas mitades, por lo visto, parecían en constante discordia pese al equilibrio en el que coexistían, peligrosamente precario a juicio del Oyente.

Atravesó un par de calles, blancas y primorosas como vidrio recién pulido, hasta dar con las escaleras que conducían a la zona alta de Fruición, unos cuatro o cinco pisos de diferencia con respecto al nivel normal de la calle y, tras solicitar que se le abrieran las puertas, accedió finalmente al elusivo Distrito de Palacio, donde moraba Sheogorath.

Lucien se encontró primeramente en un largo pasillo techado de columnas talladas en piedra abierto al exterior y comunicado al patio del fastuoso castillo de Nueva Sheoth por múltiples bajantes en escalera que venían a concurrir, como afluentes de un mismo caudal, en un camino céntrico cuesta arriba adornado por sendos braseros pétreos de fuegos tanto verdes como rojizos que cortaba en línea recta en dos partes el exterior; pues la zona de Palacio, como cabría esperar de una mente dividida, se hallaba escindida entre ambas vertientes de la Manía y la Demencia: la zona Sudeste era encantadoramente tétrica y velada, de hierba gris como el acero, plantas de tonos desvaídos y una permanente brisa fría con olor a lluvia que soplaba por la perenne zona en penumbra del patio.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que éste ambiente existía, cual recorte de libro pegado con cola a la buena de Sithis en otro volumen de distinta temática, hallábanse coexistiendo en perfecta armonía los tonos coloridos y brillosos de Manía por la zona Noroeste, expuesta a permanencia a la luz del sol, de hierbas verdes esmeralda, flores de colorido variopinto y chillón, plagada de aromas embriagadores y bañada en el calor templado, sumida en una primavera sin fin.

Visualmente era un espectáculo tan bello como chocante, imposible de concebir para la mente humana. Y Lucien Lachance se vio a sí mismo al cabo de pocos minutos vagando como un sonámbulo por las hierbas grises de la Demencia al tiempo que admiraba la vegetación de vivo colorido de Manía. Había tantas texturas... tantos hongos de tantas alturas diferentes... y los cristales. Enormes, helados y grises cristales que parecían surgir de la propia tierra como dedos de un gigante dormido.

La sola contemplación de éstos cristales le trajo al Hombre Oscuro una extraña sensación de desasosiego, como si la vida se le escapase del cuerpo para ir a acumularse en el interior de aquellos vidrios monolíticos que parecían resonar con las voces de las mismas criaturas que habitaban aquellas tierras resquebrajadas, clamando por la unidad del todo, pues crecían por igual e indistintamente tanto en el verdor de Manía como en el crepúsculo de Demencia.

Fascinado, Lucien encontró por inercia la entrada doble al gigantesco Palacio y nada dijo a las custodias armadas hasta los dientes Áureas y Mazken (éstas últimas conocidas comúnmente por el sobrenombre de Seductores Oscuros, otra variedad de demonios femeninos más afables que su contrapartida, los Santos Dorados) y éstas nada dijeron tampoco a su paso, tan solo vigilándole con el más ligero de los movimientos de sus ojos sobrenaturales, pendientes de que aquella alimaña masculina no provocase ningún estropicio que pudiera perturbar la inestable paz de su muy sentido Príncipe Daédrico: Lord Sheogorath.

Cualquiera de las dos entradas a Palacio tenía el mismo tipo de acceso directo a la Sala del Trono desde unos soportales de piedra con diferentes niveles de altura para soportar la estructura del colosal edificio en sí patrullados de igual modo por Áureas y Mazken donde sendos pedestales que no albergaban nada coronaban el nivel intermedio de la habitación, a cuyo centro se accedía a través de una serie de peldaños hacia abajo, donde una gran alfombra que representaba iconográficamente las dos naturalezas de la Locura se extendía por prácticamente todo el suelo de la parte inferior de la sala, iluminada a ambos lados por grandes braseros de piedra prendidos con fuegos verdes y rojos, idénticos a los que el Hombre Oscuro ya había observado en el patio exterior.

La distribución arquitectónica del lugar en sí era totalmente absurda pero, al mismo tiempo... resultona y hasta elegante.

La zona al fondo, donde se asentaba el trono, era como la misma base de una enorme piscina a la que más valía no tirarse si no se quería acabar bastante malogrado mientras que la zona superior eran, respectivamente, las entradas a Palacio y los accesos al resto del lugar, con sus correspondientes zonas divididas en lo tocante al campo de la Locura hacia el que estuvieran orientadas las dependencias.

Lucien desde su alejada posición del trono, pudo admirar no sólo las ricas tapicerías de distintos tonos, fríos y cálidos, que adornaban el lugar por entero, sino el majestuoso árbol muerto que crecía hasta el gigantesco techo abovedado del edificio y respaldaba el altísimo sitial del Gran Lunático, el cual, evidentemente, debía de estar anclado al suelo pues, de tan alto que era el respaldo del mismo, la fuerza de la gravedad lo hubiera volcado hacia atrás por efecto del mal distribuido peso.

El árbol muerto había tomado posesión de prácticamente ambos laterales del camino hacia el trono extendiendo sus raíces a lo largo de la sala de un modo tan desordenado como estéticamente bello. Lucien pronto descubrió el porqué de tan curiosa singularidad: en la parte baja, rodeando la sala, había construidos unos sistemas acuíferos con desagüe que discurrían en constante movimiento por unos canales tallados en el suelo de piedra, los cuales proveían de agua fresca y limpia (procedente sin duda de alguna suerte de río subterráneo) a las raíces del árbol muerto. Posiblemente hasta hace bien poco la susodicha planta hubiera estado tan viva como las de los jardines exteriores. La evidente falta de oxígeno que la estructura de Palacio le arrebataba debía de haberla asfixiado lentamente con el paso del tiempo.

Aproximándose con extrema cautela y a paso engañosamente tranquilo, Lucien Lachance atravesó la larguísima alfombra dividida sin apartar en ningún momento la vista del distante Daedra apoltronado en el enorme asiento.

A la derecha, apenas un par de peldaños más abajo, Lucien no se sorprendió en absoluto de encontrar a Haskill, quien permanecía en pie y tieso como una vara con su habitual pose estatuaria.

\- Haskill. - saludó Lachance con un breve movimiento de cabeza.

El Camarlengo correspondió aquel gesto de cortesía con una tersa inclinación de cabeza.

\- Ah, aquí estás. - saludó con aquella imperturbable voz monocorde suya - Me alegro. - añadió desapasionadamente - Querrás hablar con Lord Sheogorath.

\- Sí. – asintió Lucien en voz baja sin quitarle la vista al efusivo Daedra, quien en aquellos instantes se hallaba aplaudiendo a un espectáculo que no estaba dando a lugar en ese momento... al menos en aquel Plano de existencia, claro - ¿Alguna recomendación?

El alto bretón le contempló largamente con una expresión aburrida.

\- Hagas lo que hagas, te ruego que no se te ocurra interrumpirle mientras habla. – aconsejó – Sólo el propio Sheogorath tiene el privilegio de interrumpirse a sí mismo.

Confuso por aquella declaración, el imperial terminó de subir los peldaños que ascendían al trono del Príncipe Daédrico y quedó de pie frente a él, esperando a que hablase.

El Gran Lunático no era... ciertamente como se lo había imaginado en un principio: los demonios del Oblivion no tenían forma física ni sexo definido, al igual que su contrapartida Aédrica, pero tenían una predilección especial acerca de cómo presentarse ante los ojos de los mortales.

Las entidades usualmente conocidas como femeninas, tales como Azura, Namira, Meridia, Nocturnal, Mephala, Vaermina y Boethiah (aunque ésta última realmente no contaba ya que también era conocida por cambiar su género a placer) solían presentarse como mujeres poderosas y terribles, unas veces como guerreras, otras como doncellas extremadamente bellas. Pero siempre con un punto de maldad y poder.

El resto de los Príncipes asimilados como conceptos masculinos gustaban de las formas demoníacas o monstruosas, como era el caso de Malacath, Molag Bal, Hermaeus Mora, Sanguine, Peryite o Mehrunes Dagon; o bien de la forma del guerrero, caso Hircine y Clavicus Vile.

Pero Sheogorath... era el caso más raro y absurdo de entre todos sus congéneres.

Ataviado con un complicado y muy estrafalario traje violeta bordado en hilos de oro, presentaba su mitad derecha con la mano desnuda, enfundados el brazo y la pierna de éste lado en manga y pernera de idénticas características doradas sin muchos adornos ni recargos, sin cuello en pico ni hombreras como su contrapartida.

Y esta contrapartida, la parte izquierda, por el contrario presentaba la mano enfundada en un mitón morado sin dedos que ascendía por la muñeca hasta toparse con la manga, la cual empezaba en una recargadísima hombrera englobada desde la clavícula hasta la muñeca, donde terminada en la forma de la boca abierta de un pez. Con dientes y escamas incluidos.

La pernera izquierda de las mallas que llevaba bajo la estrambótica levita violeta era, a diferencia de su opuesta, morada y plagada de costuras doradas que imitaban las escamas de un pez.

Llevaba puestos unos elegantísimos mocasines en pico de piel marrones con los cuales, de vez en cuando, aplaudía.

Porque sí, Sheogorath aplaudía tanto con las manos como con los pies. Para él el proceso era igual de divertido y estimulante.

En cuanto a la apariencia física del personaje en cuestión... de no ser por aquellos ojos dispares de tonalidad azul eléctrico el izquierdo, como los Mazken, de brillos dorados el derecho, como los Áureos, hubiera parecido hasta un demonio... francamente encantador.

A simple vista, excepto por el detalle de los ojos, hubiera pasado perfectamente por humano. Semejaba un imperial abretonado... o un bretón imperioso... o algo completamente diferente, vaya.

Su aspecto era el de un señor ya mayor, tal vez de unos sesenta años humanos. De ojos pequeños sesgados, nariz aguileña, mejillas flacas, pómulos orgullosos y boca sonriente, Sheogorath tenía un aspecto tan sospechosamente amable que, quizás por ello mismo, no invitaba precisamente a la confianza.

Sus cabellos, al igual que su picuda barba de chivo, eran blancos como la nieve, impecablemente recortados y bien peinados, pues no por nada era un demonio bastante coqueto.

Y su voz...

\- ¡Ha llegado uno nuevo! - exclamó entusiasmado y sonriente ante la oscura presencia del encapuchado al tiempo que hacía girar el bastón que llevaba en la diestra y golpeaba fuertemente con él en el suelo - Una pena lo de mi Cancerbero. ¡Estoy tan contento que te sacaría los intestinos y te estrangularía con ellos! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Y Lucien no tuvo muy claro si quedarse quieto ante semejante declaración de intenciones o salir pitando por su vida.

La voz del Príncipe Daédrico podría ser, pese a lo discordante y estridente de su entonación, humana en apariencia, sin desdoblamientos maléficos... pero las cosas que había dicho con una sola frase no eran lo que se dice demasiado... normales.

\- Supongo que lo adecuado ahora es presentarme: soy Sheogorath, ¡Prrríncipe de la Locura! - exclamó jovial, alargando las erres juguetonamente - … y de otras cosas. No voy a hablar de ellas.

Lucien contuvo el repentino impulso de enarcar una ceja.

\- Probablemente ya te lo habrías imaginado. - prosiguió el Daedra poniendo cara de niño mimado - Esperemos, porque si no vamos a tener un problema... y entonces será cuando te sacaré los intestinos ¡y saltaré a la comba con ellos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! - se mofó a voz en cuello.

Sithis bendito, aquel... demonio tenía un serio problema en lo que a arrancar intestinos ajenos se refería. Debería andarse con cuidado con él. No por nada Sheogorath era famoso por sus cambios de humor y opinión repentinos.

\- Pero quizás... aún no sea el momento. Has conseguido llegar lejos. Más lejos que ningún otro. ¡Bien hecho! - cumplimentó el Dios Loco con voz de pito - Toma esta chuchería de mi parte. - añadió tranquilamente haciendo brotar de la nada frente a Lucien un medallón de lo que parecía oro viejo - Puede que te sirva de algo... o puede que simplemente quede encantadora sobre tu cadáver.

El Oyente tomó lo que se le ofrecía con serias dudas y, mientras palpaba el colgante a través del cuero de sus guantes negros, sopesó seriamente la situación.

El Gran Lunático estaba siendo inusitadamente amable con él y eso le confundía. Si era un demonio debía de saber a lo que había venido, ¿verdad? Y la petición que iba a realizarle no es que fuera motivo de contento... al menos para él.

Se olía que iban a solicitarle algo más si quería... bueno, salirse con la suya.

Y el pensamiento no le reconfortó nada de nada.

\- ¡Te estaba esperando! – declaró el Dios Loco alegremente como si percibiera sus dudas – O a alguien como tú. O a otro que no seas tú, o que no se te parezca demasiado durante un rato.

Lucien ésta vez no se sustrajo a enarcar una ceja, aquella conversación no tenía ningún sentido y aún estaba tratando de averiguar qué hacía allí, por qué demonios estaba hablando… por así decirlo… con un Príncipe Daédrico y… oh, Sithis, por qué narices había tenido que cargarse al Cancerbero para entrar en aquel paraíso de chiflados.

Sólo quería cerrar el dichoso Portal Dimensional. Él no pintaba nada allí.

\- ¡Necesito un Campeón! – exclamó Sheogorath como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento - ¡Y TÚ has conseguido el trabajo!, ¡estás contratado!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

_Espera, espera… no fastidies…_

Pero aquel tipo hablaba muy en serio… si es que podía hacerlo… y estaba ignorando completamente la cara de Lucien, que era todo un poema en honor a _"A mí no me metas en tus líos"_. Seguía hablando y seguía haciendo planes sin contar con su opinión en absoluto.

\- ¡Es hora de salvar el Reino!, ¡de rescatar a la damisela en apuros!, ¡de matar a la Bestia…! O morir en el intento, es igual. – cacareó para luego bajar repentinamente el tono de voz – Tu ayuda es requerida, ¡se avecinan cambios!, ¡muy importantes cambios! – susurró emocionado - ¡Todo cambia!, inclusive nosotros, los Príncipes Daédricos… sí, nosotros en particular somos los que más cambiamos por extraño que pueda parecerte, oh, sí.

A él ni le parecía extraño ni le importaba, francamente, lo único aquí verdaderamente preocupante es que no tenía ninguna intención de ser Campeón de nadie ni de permanecer allí mucho más tiempo. Que liase a otro, él tenía cosas que hacer… cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Maldita sea, ¡sabía que se iba a arrepentir de haber entrado, lo sabía!

\- Los Daedra son la personificación del cambio. - siguió explicando Sheogorath, metido como estaba en su burbuja de raciocinios variados, a cada cual más disparatado que el anterior, pero siempre guardando consonancia con su misma naturaleza - Del cambio y de la permanencia. Y yo no soy diferente, excepto en las cosas en las que sí lo soy. - continuó – La Marcha Gris se está acercando, y TÚ te encargarás de detenerla. - señaló con el índice al imperial muy seriamente.

Ah no, no, no, no, él no estaba para detener cosas extrañas en un mundo que no era ni el suyo. Ya bastante tenía con dirigir la Hermandad Oscura y frenar la invasión de los Portones al Oblivion en Nirn.

Aquel asunto de la Marcha Gris no era problema suyo.

\- Mucho me temo que, en éste tema que mencionas de la Marcha Gris, Sheogorath, no soy el más ind... - comenzó a decir hasta que fue bruscamente interrumpido, cosa que odiaba en extremo grado.

\- Los detalles de la Marcha Gris no son importantes. - bisbiseó el Daedra rápidamente haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano frente a las narices de su muy díscolo mortal - Al menos... no de momento. La Eternidad tiene ahora mismo un plazo muy ajustado. Pero ya volveremos a eso más adelante. - tomó aire y recomenzó su perorata antes de que el otro pudiera abrir siquiera la boca de nuevo - Ahora tienes que hacerme un recado. Uno importante, por supuesto, todo lo que te mande hacer es importante. Mi Reino: ¡mis reglas! - cacareó - Vas a ir a Xedilian, uno de mis lugares favoritos en las Islas. Es un sitio donde solía hacerme cargo de las visitas indeseadas. - en esto que se inclinó hacia delante, levantándose con el impulso, y quedó cara a cara con Lucien; la nariz aguileña del Daedra rozando apenas la aquilina del atónito imperial, pues ambos eran de idéntica estatura - Unas son más indeseadas que otras. - añadió ceñudo.

El ya harto Oyente quiso hablar de nuevo, pero se encontró con el dedo índice del Príncipe sobre sus labios ejerciendo una presión... ciertamente no muy agradable.

\- No, no, no, no, fantasmilla, todavía no he terminado de hablar y NO vas a interrumpirme. Porque eso me enfadaría bastante... y no querrás verme enfadado, en serio, puede ser muy malo para tu salud estomacal. - amenazó, muy soterradamente, muy en serio – Así pues, como te decía... – continuó apartando el dedo de los labios de Lachance para girarse y sentarse de nuevo en su trono - … el Cancerbero solía ocuparse de casi todos los indeseables, pero ahora está muerto, ¿VERDAD? - recalcó cínicamente, dándole una mirada acerada al mortal frente a sí - También tendremos que solucionar eso pronto… - adujo pensativamente - De todas maneras, algunos han encontrado otras formas de entrar en mi Reino y están en camino. No los queremos aquí, créeme.

Lucien cada vez más indignado, apretaba los puños y los dientes con acuciantes ganas de largarse de allí y dejar a aquel demonio listillo con la palabra en la boca. ¡Él no había entrado con pretensiones de hacerle favores de poca monta al maldito chiflado!

Giró un momento la vista para encarar a Haskill y se percató, casi al instante, de que el alto bretón desvió sus ojos de los suyos en cuanto le miró.

¡Le habían tendido una trampa!

 _Bastardo..._ \- pensó el hombre imperial con rabia - _Tú sabías muy bien a lo que venía. Tú me disuadiste para que entrara sabiendo los planes que tenía el maldito Gran Chalado para mí, ¿verdad?_

Había sido así desde el principio. El Portal Dimensional abierto en Mundus para picar su curiosidad, la postrera negociación verbal con el Camarlengo, luego Linde, el Cancerbero... ¡todo había sido orquestado con el único propósito de atraparle!

¡No!, ¡no le daba la gana ser esclavo de aquel pútrido Daedra de mierda!

\- ¡NO!

En un instante, se hizo un súbito silencio de muerte que recorrió el Palacio entero desde sus cimientos hasta sus mismas almenas puntiagudas.

\- "No", ¿qué, mortal? - dijo el Dios Loco finalmente.

Lucien, rabioso como estaba no ya sólo de que no le hubieran dejado hablar en todo aquel asunto, sino de que le hubieran tendido una trampa, no se contuvo en expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Ni tampoco se detuvo a pensar en ser demasiado cauteloso en presencia de un Daedra.

\- ¡No tengo intención de servirte de Campeón, adalid o chico de los recados para cualquier cosa que me pidas, demonio! - exclamó apuntando al rostro sereno del Príncipe con un dedo índice enguantado - ¡Ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mí! ¡No he venido a pisar ésta tierra tuya llena de desequilibrados para quedarme por mucho tiempo! ¡Cierra el maldito Portal Dimensional y deja de incordiar a Mundus con tus cencerradas, que bastante tenemos con la invasión de la que tu colega Mehrunes Dagon nos ha hecho objeto!

El Gran Lunático, repantingado una vez más en su trono, le dio un sonoro bostezo por toda respuesta.

\- Bien, muy bien, ¿ya se nos ha pasado el berrinche? - dijo muy tranquilamente, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño y mimado - ¿Ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir, LeChance? ¿Podemos continuar con el tema principal que nos ocupa, es decir: Xedilian?

Lucien se puso lívido de rabia. ¡No sólo tenía la osadía el jodido demonio de hablarle como si fuera un chiquillo, sino de cambiarle el apellido para que sonara a bretón!

¡Oooh!, ¡cómo aborrecía que le cambiasen el apellido!

\- ¡He dicho que no pienso ayudarte! - ladró.

\- Oh, puedo obligarte a hacerlo, humano. - replicó Sheogorath con una enorme sonrisa de media luna.

\- ¡¿Eso crees?! - replicó el Oyente cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una pose altanera, soberbio como él sólo sabía serlo - ¡No he pactado contigo ni te he jurado lealtad o servidumbre!, ¡ni siquiera estoy loco! No tienes poder sobre mí.

En esto que el Dios Loco, divertido, se echó a reír sin contemplaciones.

Acto seguido, se incorporó rápidamente de su asiento y pegó un golpe seco con el bastón en el suelo.

\- Veamos, ¿el petulante mortal Lucian LeChance se atreve a cuestionar la voluntad de una entidad que va más allá de toda comprensión lógica? - inquirió, sumamente entretenido con la perspectiva – Divertido, ¡MUY divertido! ¡Tanto, que estoy considerando seriamente en si dispensarte unos buenos azotes o invitarte a tomar el té! ¡No sería la primera vez que tumbo a un mortal sobre mis rodillas y le dejo el culo como un tomate mientras le meto por el gaznate una hermosa taza de té con mucho azúcar...! y unas pastitas de frutas, de ésas que llevan mermelada.

Lucien fue a replicarle de nuevo airadamente la monumental grosería que se le estaba formando en la punta de la lengua cuando se encontró, sorprendido, con que tenía los labios pegados y no podía hablar.

En aquel momento todo lo que le salió fue un molesto resoplido de frustración y sorpresa.

Sheogorath se aproximó al rebelde mortal muy tranquilamente y, sin que sirviera de precedente, le pellizcó fuertemente un moflete áspero.

\- Los mortales sois taaaaan interesantes cuando os enfadáis... - suspiró el Príncipe Daédrico con deleite – Salen a la superficie todos vuestros defectos, tal y como sois realmente: ambiciosos, prepotentes, atrevidos... ¡E INSOPORTABLES! - bramó con el afable rostro trocado en una burlona mueca ceñuda mientras asía a Lucien por el mentón y lo sacudía de atrás hacia delante como a un vulgar pelele pese a los desesperados intentos de éste por zafarse - ¡No he pedido tu opinión, mortal y, ciertamente, lo que puedas o no querer me trae completamente al descuido! Y te equivocas en una cosa. – añadió soltando la presa que tenía hecha con el Hombre Oscuro – No estarás bajo mi influencia ni habrás pactado conmigo, ¡pero estás en MI Reino! Y como te he dicho hace un momento: ¡MI Reino, MIS reglas! Mientras estés aquí harás lo que yo te diga y sin protestar demasiado... a no ser que quieras que me haga una bufanda nueva con tus intestinos. Supongo que, después de todo, no serán tan feos como ésa cara tuya sin afeitar.

Una vez Lucien logró abrir la boca de nuevo cuando Sheogorath le permitió hacerlo, lo único que salieron por ella fueron una extensa y nada agradable retahíla de palabrotas que el Dios Loco le dejó escupir tranquilamente y sin inmutarse, como un adulto que pilla en falta a un adolescente díscolo y ha de aguantar lo muy insufrible del temperamento del susodicho saco de hormonas con patas.

Llevaba muchos eones y muchas partidas en el tablero de juego mortal en su haber como para darle demasiado crédito a lo que un simple humano cabezota pudiera decir en un estallido de rabia.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno... – expresó alegremente cuando al insolente humano se le hubo acabado el repertorio de lindezas - Entonces, vas a ir a poner en marcha Xedilian; ¿eh? Este librito te dirá cómo se hace. - explicó jovial, lanzándole un pequeño tomo encuadernado en piel a ésa cabeza tan dura que su díscolo futuro Campeón portaba sobre los hombros - Y llévate también el Atenuador del Juicio. Lo vas a necesitar. - añadió materializando de nuevo de la nada un pequeño diapasón metálico y colocándoselo al otro en la mano a la fuerza - Por supuesto, puedes pedirle más detalles a Haskill. Es de ese tipo de personas que se preocupan por los detalles. Una gran ayuda. Y un ayudante de cámara con mucho estilo. - sonrió para, inmediatamente, cambiar su expresión afable a una contrariada – Y ahora ponte en marcha antes de que cambie de idea... o de que mis ideas me cambien a mí.

Y el coloquio se dio por finalizado.

Lucien, sabiendo que nada podría sacar de querer seguir discutiendo con el Dios Loco, marchó furioso, con la mejilla izquierda enrojecida del pellizco, dando de pisotones por todo el Palacio hasta la salida, igual que un caballo furioso, y salió al exterior pegando un sonoro portazo.

Haskill no se movió de su sitio junto a su Señor y sólo suspiró.

El Gran Lunático, por el contrario, se echó a reír con ganas y se puso a hacer girar su bastón con la diestra para lanzarlo al aire y que éste hiciera piruetas antes de caer de nuevo sobre su palma abierta para repetir de nuevo la gracia. Llevaba muchos siglos haciendo lo mismo y todavía su Camarlengo bretón no se había llevado ningún bastonazo en la cocorota... todavía.

\- Ha ido bastante bien, ¿no crees, Haskill? - preguntó casualmente, muy ufano.

Haskill nada contestó y rezó interiormente para que a aquel humano terrible no le diera por prender fuego a media ciudad con el único objeto de resarcirse.

Esperaba de veras que no fuera así.

* * *

El tazón de leche calentita con magdalenas que Tempest se había zampado a eso de las tres de la madrugada le había venido como mano de santo y, en aquellos instantes, hallábase muy feliz, descalza y recostada en su sillón preferido de su habitación frente a la recién prendida chimenea. Se había hecho una crisálida dentro de una manta suave y, mientras se masajeaba el complacido estómago en movimientos circulares para ayudar a hacer la digestión antes de volver a meterse en la cama, rumiaba perezosamente el tema del desaparecido Oyente.

Tenía un par de teorías al respecto de dónde podría estar... si es que no se había metido solo a un Portón de Oblivion, el muy borrico, y había muerto intentando alcanzar la infame Piedra Sigil de turno.

Y no quería pensar eso, de verdad que no. En primer lugar porque lo veía improbable y en segundo...

_Que no, joder, que ése tío es indestructible. Si ha sobrevivido todo éste tiempo a las incursiones al Otro Plano, a una Ermita daédrica llena de cultistas chalados, a una tumba maldita desde tiempos de Tiber Septim y a una traición dentro de la Hermandad, no hay bicho viviente que lo pueda matar. No señor._

Tal vez estaba especulando más de la cuenta y le estaba adjudicando a su superior un poder y una capacidad táctica sobrenaturales que no poseía en absoluto pero...

_Oye, yo me remito a los hechos: el cabrón sigue vivito y coleando._

A fin de cuentas era cierto... hasta lo que ella sabía, claro.

Porque aún no sabía si el tema de "desaparecer" venía ligado a la acción de "estirar la pata".

_Se acabó. Vamos a dejar de sopesar si la ha palmado o no y veamos las opciones que tenemos._

Si el jefe no estaba ni en su tétrico Fuerte imperial ni en ninguno de los Santuarios de Cyrodiil... ¿podría haberse ido de viaje a otro Santuario de otra provincia...?

_Me parece que una vez el tío me comentó que teníamos un par de Santuarios por Skyrim y otro en Valenwood o así... Y los argonianos en Ciénaga Negra proveen de crías al Gremio de Asesinos... ¿pudiera ser que haya ido a recoger a alguna nueva promesa como Escama Ensombrecida?_

Pero claro, hubiera avisado o dejado una nota si se hubiera dado semejante eventualidad.

Nada, descartado.

_También tenemos el tema de que se haya ido a meter en el portal ése que ha surgido en la Bahía del Niben. El tal M'aiq le habló al jefe del asunto, según me dijo._

Los rumores no habían dicho nada de un Portón al Oblivion, a éstas alturas un fenómeno de sobras conocido por la provincia y algunas de sus vecinas como Morrowind, sino que se hablaba de una Puerta Dimensional de donde la gente salía loca de atar, como si lo que vieran allí dentro les pudriese el cerebro.

Estos rumores habían comenzado a extenderse por Bravil y habían llegado hasta Skingrad como un reguero de pólvora prendido.

_Idiota... seguro que te has metido allí y ahora estás intentando resistir lo que quiera que sea que hay allí dentro..._

Vamos, como si lo viera: con lo testarudo que era el jefe no podrían volverle loco tan fácilmente. El tipo había sobrevivido a varias horas de tortura de manos de los sicarios más temidos de todo Cyrodiil: la Hermandad Oscura. Y no precisamente unos cualquieras, sino los componentes de la Mano Negra.

Si no se le había pirado el panchito aquella vez, difícilmente le ocurriría ahora.

_Pero si no ha regresado, eso quiere decir que le han pillado y ahora anda jodido._

Tampoco se le ocurrían más opciones, así que...

Una cábala tras otra y, antes de quedarse sobada en el sillón, dentro de su cálida crisálida de lana, se dijo a sí misma que tendría que echarle un vistazo al portal ése y cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, el hombre había entrado y, si le encontraba, ayudarle a escapar de lo que quiera que fuese que le anduviera reteniendo.

Se lo debía, después de todo... sin él estaría muerta.

Y mucho más del mérito en lo referente a la presente caída del culto a Mehrunes Dagon que, en realidad, jamás querría concederle.

* * *

_No pienso quedarme en éste manicomio construido a gran escala para que el Dios Majara me use de peón en sus rencillas personales._

Desde luego que no.

_Vamos, faltaba más... con la de cosas que tengo yo que hacer como para andar lidiando con los caprichos de un niño de tres años metido en el cuerpo de un anciano de tiempos remotos._

Por supuesto que no.

Le había indignado muchísimo el descaro con el que el maldito demonio había asumido sin dudar que él se plegaría a sus designios y le andaría bailando el agua, como un vulgar chucho famélico al que le tiran de vez en cuando un hueso bajo la mesa por compasión.

Oh, Sithis... se había sentido tan ultrajado... tan sumamente impotente ante la fuerza y los trucos sobrenaturales de un dios; tan...

Insignificante.

Sí, ésa era la palabra: insignificante. Un concepto poco menos que ajeno al infladísimo ego del Hombre Oscuro.

Lucien Lachance llevaba toda la vida, desde que abandonara la niñez difícil que atravesó muchos años atrás en Waterfront, sintiéndose como una criatura mortal para la cual había grandes planes trazados.

Desde el instante en que entrara en el Gremio de Ladrones y comenzase a delinquir a gran escala se había sentido astuto, imparable. Una joven promesa de los bajos fondos que, a base de mucho esfuerzo, lograría salir de la miseria a la que la vida de por sí sola había juzgado pertinente relegarle.

Y después, con la llegada de la Hermandad a manos de la dunmer Nadene Veleth, su fallecida Portavoz y amante ocasional cuando a ella le había apetecido hasta su muerte, se había convertido en alguien poderoso e importante a base de rajar gargantas ajenas.

Tenía a varios nobles cyrodiílicos comiendo de la palma de su mano, una Organización criminal que operaba bajo sus órdenes en prácticamente la mayoría de las provincias del Imperio de Tamriel, contactos influyentes en todas las esferas sociales, un Fuerte imperial para él solo, dinero a manos llenas... y una amante mínimo veinte años menor que él.

Y todo eso... en Shivering Isles no valía ni para tomar por culo.

En los dominios de Sheogorath no era NADIE.

Y el pensamiento le había frustrado hasta tal punto que, haciendo caso omiso por completo de lo que el sentido común le dictaría en una situación tan precaria como aquella, había decidido volver sobre sus pasos, solo, a pie hasta Linde y de allí regresar al punto de partida originario de todo aquel caos: la dichosa Puerta Dimensional.

Porque tenía muy clara su nueva meta: deshacer lo andado e invertir el proceso saliendo por donde había entrado. Ni más ni menos.

De éste modo, abandonaría sin mayor ceremonia aquella Dimensión de locos en la que NO se tendría que haber metido ni por todo el oro del mundo. Aquello era infinitamente peor que el Plano Dimensional arrasado y volcánico del maldito Mehrunes Dagon.

Además, con todo el tiempo que llevaba ausente, seguro que ya le andarían buscando. Y él tenía deberes que cumplir para con la Hermandad Oscura y la tenebrosa Dama Impía, portadora de la voluntad de Sithis.

Le había tomado muchas horas, prácticamente un día entero, atravesar el sector de Demencia, con su cielo violáceo, sus claroscuros y vegetación retorcida, al completo otra vez pero, finalmente, ya se hallaba de nuevo ante la cara opuesta de las Puertas de la Locura, listo para atravesarlas.

No se lo pensó demasiado y, en el momento en que fue a cruzar el angosto pasillo que daba a la imponente salida oscura que supondría su salvación, Lucien Lachance se internó en las sombras, sacó la llave coralina de un bolsillo de su túnica y, en el preciso instante en que ésta percibió la solidez del cerrojo, la hizo girar.

Y, tras ser abierta, el Oyente de la Mano Negra se dejó arrastrar embebido por las tinieblas que le deparaban un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad para volver a ser libre.

Tal y como debía de ser.

* * *

_..._

_"¡Patético mortal arrogante! ¡¿De veras piensas que puedes marcharte de mi Reino así, sin más, después de que te haya encomendado la IMPORTANTE misión de reactivar Xedilian?! No has debido ser tan soberbio, humano. Ahora, disfruta de la vista."_

_..._

* * *

Tras la consabida inhabilitación momentánea de sus sentidos, la información le regresó tan violentamente como blanco le dejó el hecho de verse de repente a sí mismo flotando en el aire a decenas de metros del suelo para, tras una pausa, comenzar a caer en picado hacia abajo.

Y la sensación de caer combinada con sus agudizados sentidos le informaron de que lo que estaba viviendo no era ningún mal sueño.

La caída, la propia ley de la gravedad y la torta que se pegaría al final del trayecto eran MUY REALES.

\- _"¿Cómo lo llevas, LeChance?"_ \- inquirió la incorpórea voz del Dios Loco con evidente diversión al ver el rostro en blanco del Oyente, incapaz de expresar en aquel momento emoción alguna dada la perturbación que le suponía el conocimiento de que, si tocaba el suelo, licántropo o no, iba a acabar convertido en un nada agradable amasijo de carne sanguinolenta desde semejante altura y precipitándose a semejante velocidad - _"Me apuesto lo que quieras a que jamás habías visto las Islas... desde ésta perspectiva."_

Petrificado, Lucien no dijo ni ésta boca es mía, cada vez más consciente de la cercanía del suelo.

\- _"Podría ahorrarte una muerte cruenta e innecesaria el simple hecho de que aceptaras hacerme ése recadito tan mono que te encomendé."_ \- prosiguió el Gran Lunático muy tranquilamente - _"De tal modo que, porque me parece que te cuesta asimilar ciertas cosas a la primera, te daré una última oportunidad: jura por tu vida que harás lo que te pido antes de tocar el suelo y yo, muy gustosamente, te teletransportaré... ¡hasta las mismísimas puertas de Xedilian, para que no tengas dudas de dónde se hallan ubicadas! Es un buen trato, ¿no?"_

Lucien, aún absorto, continuó observando el cada vez más cercano suelo como una inminente cuenta atrás. La extrema velocidad cinética de su descenso provocaba que le picasen las mejillas rasposas como si tuviera reptando mil hormigas por su rostro.

\- _"¡Tic-toc, tic-toc, tic-toc! Se te acaba el tiempo, LeChance."_

Volviendo momentáneamente a la realidad, Lucien se lamió un momento los labios y, tras tener el suelo a apenas unos metros que suponían segundos de distancia entre él y la muerte, musitó antes de tocar fondo, finalmente derrotado.

\- Lo juro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título es un guiño a la película "Un hombre-lobo americano en París".
> 
> Visto lo visto, gente, Sheogorath va a hacerle la vida imposible al bueno de Lucien (y no estará mal empleado, todo hay que decirlo) y Tempest ya está en camino. Dadle un poquito de tiempo.


	44. "Dulce locura"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 43: _Dulce locura_.**

* * *

La ciudad de Bravil, incluso a primera hora de la mañana, cuando más glacial corría el aire por las calles desiertas en aquella estación de eterno frío, apestaba como mil demonios.

Tempest nunca entendería de qué manera, y hasta con las aceras pertinentemente barridas, podría llegar a acumularse tal hedor en la esclusa del agua, en la parte baja de la población, petrificada por aquellos días en una sólida masa helada que los jornaleros de los muelles rompían por las mañanas armados de sendas piquetas y arpones macizos.

Aún era de noche y la chica bostezó solemnemente mientras daba vagos saludos con la mano enguantada a los braceros, sucios y desaliñados, con las ropas grasientas y arrugadas a causa de la humedad, muy acorde con la ciudad en la que trabajaban y malgastaban sus miserables vidas en tratar de salir adelante.

Tempest había venido tan temprano, además de para atajar el asunto de su desaparecido jefe, también para pillar por banda, antes de que comenzase su jornada laboral de todos los días, a la infame Luciana Galena.

Tenía constancia de que la tía se levantaba temprano para ir a asentar el culo en la tasca de "El Pretendiente Solitario" y hacer negocios hasta con el más pintado; y no, lo que quería era pillarla en casa.

No era muy difícil deducir dónde vivían los traficantes y los _doyen_ en función de su ciudad de residencia: lo más alejados posible del cuartel de la Guardia de turno.

A Tempest le bastaron tres intentos hasta dar con la casa de la tipa en cuestión, que salió a recibirla somnolienta, con medio sujetador de encaje blanco fuera de la camisa masculina que se había puesto a toda prisa para no abrir en paños menores. No llevaba puesto el pintalabios y su olor corporal, mezclado con el perfume de agua de rosas que usaba siempre, destilaba sexo por todas partes.

Tempest arrugó la nariz.

\- Lo siento, pero el negocio no abre hasta las siete y media. - ronroneó la Galena con voz de minino adormilado al tiempo que hacía intención de cerrarle a la chica con la puerta en las narices – Estoy fuera de circulación desde la una de la madrugada hasta las siete y media, ésa es mi norma. Ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después.

Pero la manita de la pequeña Hija de la Tempestad frenó en seco el canto de la puerta antes de que ésta cerrara.

\- No estoy aquí por negocios. – replicó tranquilamente – Es sobre mi jefe, Lucien Lachance. Creo que le conoces bien.

La mujer entonces se restregó efusivamente los ojos y, tras parpadear un par de veces, pareció aclarársele la vista. Tras aquello desplegó una sensual sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Ah, sí... Caperucita, ya me acuerdo de ti. - asintió con sorna al tiempo que apoyaba su curvilínea figura contra el marco de la entrada despreocupadamente - ¿Qué quieres?

Tempest se armó de valor.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó. Lo que tenía que decir no quería tratarlo allí, en la calle.

\- ¿Y para qué querrías pasar a mi humilde morada? - replicó la pícara morena imitando un elegante movimiento con el brazo de abarcar el lugar en penumbra tras ella.

La joven imperial suspiró. Qué tía más difícil, por Akatosh...

\- Digamos que preferiría no hablarlo en la calle, si no te importa. - dijo cuidadosamente.

La bretona se echó a reír.

\- Pues me pillas un poco mal, criatura. – contestó con cierta diversión bailándole en el rostro – Digamos que tengo... compañía.

\- Por favor, es importante. – se apresuró a pedir la chica – Tengo a mi jefe desaparecido y nadie sabe dónde está. Serán un par de preguntitas y me largo, ¿eh?

La bretona le echó una ojeada a la muchacha de arriba abajo, sopesándola, tanteándola.

\- ¿Y vienes a mí buscando a Lucien? - se mofó - ¿Piensas que podría estar arriba en mi habitación o qué?

Toma del frasco, Carrasco. Aquella mujer y ella habían estado hablando un idioma completamente distinto desde el mismo inicio de la conversación.

Tempest la contempló unos segundos, alelada. Alelada e incrédula.

\- ¿Está ahí dentro? - preguntó inocentemente.

\- ¿Te molestaría que lo estuviera?

Ahí ya sí que Tempest se calentó. Y no en el buen sentido de la palabra.

\- Muy bien. – saltó, molesta – Pues dile que tiene a TODA la puta Mano Negra como locos buscándole. Que avise la próxima vez y así no se malgastarán recursos en él. - bufó, dándose entonces la vuelta para irse – Ah, y dile también que se le acabó el chollo, por gilipollas. Desaparecer así, el muy subnormal... Adiós.

Pero rápidamente, antes de que la chica marchase como una tromba de vuelta a las puertas de la ciudad, contrariada por tener a un superior tan salido y tocacojones, la mano de la Galena vino a asir su hombro mientras la mujer luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a reír en sus narices.

\- Ay, ay... - rió la bretona tratando, sin éxito, de contener la risa floja – No te enfades, criatura... que ha sido una broma, ¿eh? Lucien no está arriba, eso te lo garantizo.

La chica entonces se giró y le dio una mirada de extrañeza a la mujer, más confusa que enfadada en realidad.

\- Anda, pasa, pasa... ¿te gustan los cruasanes? - invitó la Galena con gesto complaciente mientras guiaba a la pequeña Tempest al interior de su muy ricamente amueblada vivienda.

La chica se dejó arrastrar, no sin ciertas reservas, y quedó turulata con el interior de la casa de aquella mujer.

Por fuera el edificio podría parecer una mierda como un castillo de grande, pero por dentro... era el más perfecto reflejo de la abundancia y el buen gusto.

Tenía muebles de madera labrados por ebanistas de Elsweyr, tapices y alfombras tejidos por las famosas hilanderas de Valenwood en seda pura, figurillas de porcelana de Roca Alta, pequeños tótems ornamentales que, por los rasgos reptilianos labrados en la madera, debían de proceder seguramente de Ciénaga Negra... Luciana Galena, como era natural y factible dado su muy amplio margen económico, guardaba todo esto tras una cerradura de seguridad imposible de abrir sin la llave maestra, común a todas las puertas de la casa.

La mujer, además de lujosa y con buen gusto era, como Tempest ya había sospechado antes, tacaña de narices y guardaba con celo sus tesoros tras muros doblemente reforzados y ventanas de cristales a prueba de pedradas e igualmente diseñadas con cerradura.

Ni el ladrón más habilidoso podría irrumpir en aquella casa sin armarla bien gorda, amén de que el Gremio de Ladrones dotaba a la Galena de inmunidad ante posibles robos dentro de la comunidad.

La tía tenía la vida ampliamente solucionada. Y asegurada.

\- Siéntate. – indicó la bretona a la chiquilla una vez ambas alcanzaron la zona del fogón de la cocina, señalándole una silla – En seguida estoy contigo. - añadió asomándose al hueco de la escalera mirando un momento hacia arriba, sonriendo y subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

En la parte de arriba de la vivienda se oyeron risas sofocadas, besuqueos y frasecitas cariñosonas tales como _"Tonto, ahora no..."_ , _"Tengo visita..."_ , _"No toques ahí, bobo..."_ y un amplio surtido de etcétera que pusieron las orejas de la joven Tempest más rojas que la grana al haber accedido, sin comerlo ni beberlo, a un espacio tan íntimo de la vida de aquella mujer. Sólo quería hacerle un par de preguntas y ya, nada más, en serio...

Pasó un buen rato antes de que la Galena bajase de nuevo, ésta vez con una bata de andar por casa anudada sobre un camisón rosa claro que le llegaba hasta los pies, y acompañada de la mano por un hombre, otro bretón, ataviado con una de las usuales armaduras de acero que tanto se veían en el Gremio de Luchadores.

Se despidieron con un beso en los labios y el tipo se sumergió en el frío aire de la calle al tiempo que la bretona cerraba la puerta, estremeciéndose con los cambios de temperatura entre su casa y el exterior.

Luciana Galena había conocido a Vincent Galien, novato y portero del Gremio de Luchadores en Bravil, en la posada de "El Pretendiente Solitario" y, tras darle mucho palique a la cuestión, se habían estado acostando una temporada.

Para la bretona no era nada serio y temía que, dada la naturaleza tierna y algo almibarada de su nuevo ligue, que debía de ser cosa de ocho o diez años más joven que ella, éste se pensase que pudiera haber algo más profundo entre ellos dos.

\- Bien, cuéntame, Caperucita. – sonrió entonces la Galena una vez se hubo servido a sí misma y a su invitada un par de tazas de humeante café y varios cruasanes de mantequilla - ¿Dices que tenemos a Lucien desaparecido? Qué cosa tan extraña...

Tempest asintió, no muy segura de por qué aquella mujer había decidido llamarla "Caperucita" y no muy segura tampoco de querer saberlo en realidad. Acto seguido tomó un cruasán y lo mojó ávidamente en el café. Estaba prácticamente en ayunas y se moría de hambre.

\- Llevamos ya casi una semana entera sin tener noticias de él y no ha dejado ninguna clase de aviso que pueda indicar adónde haya podido ir. – explicó la joven imperial escuetamente mientras se metía medio cruasán chorreante a toda velocidad en la boca, no queriendo que aquella "invitación" se alargara más de la cuenta – He descartado todas las posibilidades habidas y por haber... excepto dos.

\- ¿Y ésas son...? - inquirió Luciana, ya centrada y con el semblante serio tras la maraña de rizos de ébano que componían su larga y despeinada cabellera.

\- Las dos tienen que ver con penetrar al Otro Plano. – repuso la chica a carrillo lleno, cautelosamente, tomando otro cruasán y repitiendo la misma operación que con el primero – Y mucho me temo que, o bien se halle prisionero o bien...

\- … O bien haya muerto. - terminó la bretona por ella – Sí... Lucien me comentó el tema de los Portones y de la secta de chalados que los abren... y temo que no andes muy errada en tus suposiciones, si quieres mi opinión.

Tempest suspiró, apoyando la cabeza entre ambas manos, indecisa.

\- Yo, de verdad no sé qué hacer... - murmuró pensativamente – No sé si arriesgarme a meterme en el próximo Portón para ver si, por casualidades del Destino, logro dar con él en una de las mazmorras drémora del Oblivion o... - vaciló un instante – … Arriesgarme a meterme en el Portal Dimensional que se ha abierto en la Bahía del Niben.

Aquel comentario captó un instante el interés de Luciana Galena.

\- ¿El islote que emergió de la nada de un día para otro? - inquirió sorprendida, tomando su propia taza de café y pegándole un discreto sorbo pensativamente – La gente que vuelve de allí no regresa muy en sus cabales que digamos. Hace un par de días vino un orco que puso la Posada de "El Pretendiente Solitario" patas arriba aduciendo que veía serpientes brillantes reptar por las paredes. - contó al recordar el desagradable incidente – En un inicio pensamos que estaba hasta las cejas de skooma, pero después los curanderos de la capilla han concluido que es algo mental... que su percepción no se halla trastocada por sustancia alguna. Supongo que eso explica, en gran medida, por qué se puso tan violento y comenzó a descuajaringar sillas para, según él, "hacer una gran fogata con la que espantar a las serpientes". Dulce Nocturnal, cuando lo pienso se me ponen los pelos de punta...

\- ¿Sabes si el jef... Lachance dijo algo acerca de meterse en aquel Portal o algo por el estilo?

Luciana suspiró, negando en silencio con la cabeza.

\- Desde el asunto de buscarle contactos en el Gremio no he vuelto a hablar con Lucien, criatura, siento no poder ayudarte. - dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Y en aquel entonces tampoco mencionó nada?

La Galena volvió a negar rotundamente con la cabeza.

\- Lucien es un buen y viejo amigo... pero no es hombre de compartir alegremente sus pensamientos o los planes que tiene en mente. - explicó – Siempre ha sido de ése modo, no creas que eres la única: cuenta lo que le apetece y lo que considera oportuno que debas saber. El resto se lo guarda, se lo mastica y se lo digiere él solito. Es de ésa clase de hombres que son en sí todo un paradigma del misterio. Pero tranquila: te acabarás acostumbrando.

Tempest pegó un ligero bote desde su asiento.

\- ¿Eh? - vocalizó, confusa.

La Galena se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente y sólo se inclinó hacia delante para alcanzar la pálida oreja de la chica y decirle en voz baja:

\- Es lo más gracioso del asunto: el misterio de un hombre es ciertamente lo que más puede incitar a una mujer a seguirle hasta las mismísimas Puertas de la Locura, ¿no crees?

Tempest tiró inmediatamente hacia atrás y, del impulso, casi se cayó de espaldas.

Acto seguido, dejando su café y su cruasán a medias, se despidió torpemente y salió de aquella hermosa vivienda como si le hubieran prendido fuego en el trasero.

Y Luciana Galena, desde la entrada de su casa, la observó alejarse con una enorme sonrisa de media luna pintada en el rostro al tiempo que los profundos ojos oscuros le relucían divertidos con las luces heladas y doradas de la Demencia y la Manía.

Porque, si a veces breve, como bien Ravate dijera en su día, el Dios Loco se hallaba en lo profundo del subconsciente de todos y cada uno de los mortales de Mundus.

* * *

Lucien Lachance tenía hambre.

Un hambre de lobo.

¿Cuánto llevaba sin comer y sin dormir? ¿Un día?, ¿dos...?

Su cuerpo, sorprendentemente resistente, no se resentía ante el cansancio físico, pero sí se rendía por completo ante el hambre... y, más concretamente, ante la sed.

La sed de sangre.

Creía estar volviéndose loco de lo rabiosísimo que estaba, transmutado en la bestia que llevaba arraigada en su interior, dándose cuenta por vez primera de las carencias sensoriales que su cuerpo anhelaba, abstemio de placer, completamente intoxicado en el desamparo que le suponía no tener...

Ah... no tener, no tener... no tener sangre que beber, no tener carne que masticar, no tener huesos que romper y piel que desgarrar... sumido en el silencio en el que aquel laberíntico lugar había tornado sus aterrados chillidos tras haber acabado con las vidas de sus anteriores moradores de una manera tan violenta como atroz.

¿No había sido el deseo del maldito Dios Loco el reactivar aquella ciudadela de piedra subterránea, Xedilian?, ¿no era acaso su voluntad el haber canalizado las energías acústicas de los Cristales de Concentración a través del Resonador del Juicio?

¿No había sido desde el principio su intención el mandarle allí para bañarse en sangre y no dejar... títere con cabeza?

Tan inescrutables son los deseos de un demonio loco que sólo quedaba la libre interpretación personal de los mortales. Y él era mortal, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Muchas veces temía no serlo, imbuido en la maldición daédrica de la licantropía, respirando las mil y una sensaciones que sus amplificados sentidos le traían con el viento, prisionero de éstas mismas sensaciones, adicto a ellas como un condenado yonki.

Y la carne... ah, la carne... tan suculenta como, en función de quien fuera la criatura poseedora de ésa carne, deseable.

La carne humana era hermosa en su contexto más amplio, plagadas de olores que ponían en evidencia los vicios de sus dueños, sus reacciones, sus padecimientos... incluso sus deseos más inconfesables.

Y deseos, excomulgado como se creía a sí mismo de los tiránicos tabús que la sociedad había impuesto sobre la sexualidad, era lo que Lucien sentía en aquellos instantes reptarle por todo el cuerpo sobrenatural como ominosas serpientes venenosas. Deseos muy confesables, deseos muy tangibles, deseos terriblemente... presentes.

La forma del lobo despertaba en él su faceta más animal, su lado más salvaje, su voluntad de poseer y dominar cuanto se le antojase. Y le gustaba.

Mal que le pesase, enfermo como, volviendo a la forma humana, se sentía tras perder aquel vigor, aquella fuerza, aquel impulso violento y sensual... Y aún así... siendo bestia se sentía... pleno.

Sabía que aquella era una de tantas argucias del demoníaco Acechador que le había hecho portador de su maldición, de su repugnante sangre virulenta. Pero algunas veces, especialmente siendo bestia, no podía dominarse.

Y aquello le tenía lívido de rabia, pálido de terror, contento de placer... si su cuerpo fallaba en obedecerle, su mente era la causante.

Su mente... no estaba en sus cabales.

Repentinamente desinflado ante tales argumentaciones mentales, Lucien Lachance regresó bruscamente a su ser y, perdiendo momentáneamente la vista, se estampó contra el frío suelo de Xedilian una vez la trasformación en lobo perdió su raíz en su cerebro y, por tanto, en su mismo cuerpo.

Y así quedó el temible asesino: tirado en el suelo como un títere sin cuerdas, desnudo cual recién nacido y con la fuerza de voluntad agarrándose con uñas y dientes a la mente humana.

No debió de haberlo hecho. No debió haberse transformado. La transformación la quería para situaciones límite, donde no viera otra manera de salir del atolladero.

Pero aquel estropicio... aquella... carnicería...

Pudo haberse colado en silencio, pudo haber rajado las gargantas de las anfibias criaturas que habitaban aquella ciudadela muerta en las sombras, sin ser detectado.

Pudo haber hecho tantas cosas... pudo haber sido simplemente Lucien Lachance, sicario de profesión; y, sin embargo, había elegido ser la bestia de nuevo, el territorial chucho en celo de Hircine.

Debía controlarse... controlarse a sí mismo y a su desmedida sed de sangre, porque si no...

Porque si no...

_Porque si no, no sólo acabaré loco, sino revertido en una vulgar fiera primitiva para el resto de mis días. Que Sithis preserve mi alma._

Una vez logró calmarse y respirar con mesura, se incorporó despacio del suelo y contempló la macabra obra de la que había sido testigo, juez y parte.

Dulce Madre, había tanta... tanta sangre...

Palmípedos miembros arrancados de sus respectivos cuerpos yacían decorando el entorno en derredor como una grotesca muestra artística de la locura que allí se había desatado como un vendaval; sangre oscura salpicaba suelo y paredes como si un ser de descomunal tamaño se hubiera dado un chapuzón en alquitrán puro.

Había marcas de zarpazos por doquier arañando la pulida superficie de la piedra, empañando su lisa extensión gris.

Y huellas, huellas digitígradas en el suelo, huellas de manos en las paredes, huellas rojas renegridas. Huellas de una criatura temible.

Las creaciones anfibias de Sheogorath no habían tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad frente a un contrincante de tamaño calibre.

Así pues, mareado y desorientado, Lucien Lachance vagó desnudo por Xedilian durante sus buenos veinte minutos entre los fuegos de los braseros de piedra prendidos en el interior de la ciudadela, desandando el camino, hasta que se hizo de nuevo con su ropa y sus pertenencias. Las prendas comenzaba a oler a sudor y aquello le desagradó sobremanera al ponérselas.

Mientras se vestía contempló brevemente el lugar desierto y concluyó en que jamás entendería cómo civilizaciones, supuestamente más avanzadas que las de hoy en día, tales como la Ayleid, la dwemer y la que quiera que poblase la destrozada Xedilian, poseían aquella malsana inclinación a encerrarse en construcciones interiores y de piedra, donde el sol no filtraba y las ventilaciones debían hacerse por huecos a nivel del suelo con objeto de renovar el oxígeno. Le parecía de todo menos lógico.

Y lo pensaba un asesino que había pasado sus años mozos viviendo en un Santuario bajo tierra y residía ahora en un Fuerte Imperial con niveles subterráneos.

Definitivamente, el enterrarse en el subsuelo como topos no era síntoma de progreso ni de inteligencia, se lo pintaran como se lo quisiesen pintar.

Una vez finalizado aquel breve periplo y, ya vestido, desandó nuevamente el camino a la inversa, desolado por los amplios espacios, la suciedad y el abandono del sombrío lugar y, una vez se vio de nuevo frente al Resonador del Juicio conectado al Atenuador y éste, a través de la energía acústica, a los Cristales de Concentración desperdigados por todo el complejo subterráneo; Lucien giró a la derecha y, subiendo unas escaleras, pronto se halló en un pequeño habitáculo cuadrangular que tenía ubicado en el suelo un portal de teletransporte.

Agotado y deseando sacarse aquello de encima de una vez por todas, Lucien activó la magia del portal y se transportó a otra de la infinitas salas de aquel laberinto subterráneo... solo que aquella estaba a un piso por encima de los niveles que había visitado antes.

Un dunmer encapuchado, de prominente nariz, le abordó nada más verle.

\- Por fin Lord Sheogorath ha enviado a alguien para que me ayude. - dijo el elfo encantado, observando a Lucien de arriba abajo como si fuera un curioso espécimen de animal al que estudiar - Pero, ¿y mis modales? - tosió para aclararse la garganta - Debo adoptar mi tono profesional… - carraspeó un par de veces antes de tomar aire y comenzar a hablar como una carraca - Bienvenido a Xedilian. Soy el guardián de la mazmorra, Kiliban Nyrandil.

Tras aquello, y muy probablemente a consecuencia de haber estado viviendo allí solo y aislado durante quién sabe cuántos años, el tal Kiliban Nyrandil le largó a Lucien un extensísimo discurso acerca de las excelencias del lugar y de su mismo funcionamiento.

Y de tan ido como estaba el Oyente con su reciente incidente bajo la forma de la bestia, que no escuchó ni la mitad de aquella sarta de perogrulladas y sólo prestó verdadera atención cuando se le dijo que, por el momento, estaba atrapado junto con el guardián dunmer en aquella desolada ciudadela de piedra y que, quizás fuera grato para pasar el tiempo, averiguar si había entrado más gente en Xedilian y hacerles completar, tal y como lo denominó el dunmer, un "ciclo".

Ayudado por el manual que Sheogorath le diera, Lucien comenzó a trastear con los controles del lugar y descubrió, encantado de la existencia como un niño pequeño el día de su cumpleaños, que, en función de la placa de presión que escogiera, podría torturar a los intrusos con ataques físicos o mentales.

Y aquello le gustó sobremanera.

\- La primera cámara es la Cámara de los Gnarl. - explicó Nyrandil entusiásticamente, sin haber parado apenas a tomar aire mientras hablaba como una carraca - Con sólo tocar un botón, puedes hacer que aparezcan un montón de pequeños gnarl y que ataquen a los aventureros. - instruyó señalando los controles de la cámara en cuestión, consistentes en sendas placas de presión adornadas con motivos entrelazados que asemejaban rostros contraídos en muecas, uno representando la cara de la Manía, el otro de la Demencia – O, si te sientes compasivo, podemos aterrorizar al grupo con un gnarl que parezca pequeño pero que de repente crezca hasta doblar el tamaño de los aventureros. - sugirió maliciosamente al ver la cara de entusiasmo del hombre imperial - El gas de esporas alucinógenas que liberamos en la cámara ayudará a adormecer a las víctimas hasta que crean que la criatura pretende matarlas.

Pero Lucien ya tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer: montar una carnicería de Sithis y muy señor mío. Le apetecía ver un poco de sangre sin intervenir directamente; hacía años que no iba a ver los combates a muerte entre gladiadores de la Arena en la Ciudad Imperial y echaba de menos echarse unas risas a costa de las cruentas muertes de otros.

Lucien era un sicario de profesión y un devoto creyente de las enseñanzas referidas a Sithis y su inescrutable caos contenido en el concepto del Vacío o la Nada más absoluta. A su manera era un fanático de su propia religión y, si las enseñanzas de la susodicha religión exigían muerte y sangre de por medio, Lucien las aceptaría plenamente y sin discutir. De todos modos desde siempre, incluso de niño, había sido un poco sádico, eso no se lo quitaba nadie. La Hermandad sólo le suplía de la excusa perfecta para dar rienda suelta a aquella faceta oscura de su carácter.

Y él no era, ni de lejos, el único en Nirn al que le gustase ver correr la sangre, pues hasta los más respetables ciudadanos del Imperio disfrutaban con un poco de muerte en sus vidas de vez en cuando.

Tal vez fuera la sociedad o los tiempos en los que vivían, Lucien jamás se lo había planteado de otra manera: él disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, especialmente cuando era de desconocidos o de gente indeseable. Punto. No había mayor vuelta de hoja.

Y sufrimiento fue lo que quiso otorgar a la triada de cazatesoros que penetraron en las estancias desérticas de Xedillian. Un guerrero orco, un mago altmer y un arquero bretón. De allí no saldría ni uno en una sola pieza, ni uno...

La cámara donde Nyrandil y Lucien se hallaban, además de estar localizada un piso de altura por encima del nivel normal del suelo, permitía la plena observación de la hazaña en la cámara contigua pero sin que ello delatara su posición de espectadores a los infelices aventureros ya que, además de tener las zonas de visión cubiertas por cristales reflectantes, la estancia de la Sala de Control estaba completamente insonorizada. Todo un adelanto. Un adelanto _sobrenatural._

Y Lucien, ansioso, pulsó la placa de la Manía. La batalla abajo dio comienzo.

Para su mucho desencanto, las criaturas arbóreas, los gnarl, fueron rápidamente derrotados por el imparable dúo conformado por el guerrero y el mago. El arquero, sin embargo y para satisfacción personal del Oyente, no corrió tan buena suerte.

Con el movimiento de los dos restantes supervivientes de la triada cazatesoros, Lucien y el narigudo Nyrandil también se fueron desplazando de un Sala de Control a otra mediante portales de teletransporte intercomunicados entre sí.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, en la siguiente cámara Lucien cambió de estrategia.

\- La segunda cámara de Xedilian es la Cámara de la Avaricia. - describía Nyrandil con sumo placer perverso mientras observaba maravillado las acciones del imperial sobre las vidas de aquellos hombres. Las decisiones siempre eran tan emocionantes... - Los aventureros deberán sobreponerse a sus ansias de codicia cuando posen sus ojos en las enormes montañas de tesoros encerrados tras esa reja. - señaló con el dedo la gigantesca jaula llena a rebosar de pilas y pilas metálicas de reluciente oro y brillantes gemas que destellaba contra una de las paredes de la estancia, fuera del alcance de todo brazo mortal - Puedes elegir hacer saltar una trampa de fuego y causarles un daño inmenso mientras esperan delante de la puerta... o bien puedes llenar la cámara con cientos de llaves y observarlos buscar frenéticamente la llave correcta. Eso siempre gusta al público.

Y, precisamente, Lucien en aquellos menesteres no era muy diferente al público en general por lo que, sin que el pulso le temblara, pulsó el interruptor de la Demencia.

Y para él fue, ciertamente, muy grato observar al mago altmer perder la cabeza en poco menos de media hora que anduvo buscando la llave correcta entre un millar de copias falsas. Su compañero orsimer le abandonó a su suerte cuando vio que jamás podría razonar con él frente a la evidente trampa en la que acababan de caer.

El orco era un hueso duro de roer. No era ni débil ni avaricioso. La fuerza bruta y las tentaciones contra él de nada servían.

Lucien, barajando éstas cualidades tan admirables en un guerrero y la manera más eficaz de quebrarlas, dio inmediatamente con la solución, solución que, para su mucha alegría, estaba más que disponible dentro de las capacidades de Xedilian.

\- La tercera cámara de Xedilian es la Cámara de la Anatema. Su contenido está diseñado para garantizar que sea lo último que encuentran. - le había asegurado el guardián con una cómplice sonrisa de disfrute perverso - Los aventureros sufrirán horrores inimaginables… visiones de repugnancia, muerte y malignidad residen en esta habitación. - expuso haciendo un gesto con la mano de abarcar la horripilante estancia tras los cristales reflectantes - Si deseas llevar a tus víctimas a la perdición, puedes decidir reanimar algunos de los cadáveres y ver cómo satisfacen su hambre. - había sugerido, malicioso, hasta que el ceño fruncido del imperial le informó que deseaba oír la opción alternativa. Lucien odiaba profundamente a los zombies - O podemos generar la ilusión del aventurero que muere y cuyo espíritu se levanta del cadáver. ¡Diversión para todos! - había exclamado el elfo, feliz - En ese caso, nada más matar al aventurero, lo reviviremos. Pocas mentes soportan esa clase de tortura.

Y ésa clase de tortura fue lo que, precisamente, despertó el lado más maligno de Lachance, imaginando cómo la mente de aquel hombre quedaría fragmentada una vez se viera a sí mismo muerto sin razón aparente. Porque, a lo largo del último año, sus experiencias con fantasmas le había enseñado que la muerte, por muy cruenta que ésta fuese, era una explicación para que el alma supiera que su lugar no estaba ya entre el reino de los vivos.

Los fantasmas solían ser consecuencia de dos motivos: o que la muerte no era aceptada por el alma, o que el cese de la vida hubiera sido tan imprevisto que el infeliz no hubiera tenido tiempo de asimilarlo en toda su magnitud.

Y aquello fue más o menos lo que le sucedió al guerrero orsimer en cuanto su alma se alzó de su cuerpo inerte: el espectro del hombre quedó desorientado, mirando hacia todos lados, intentando deducir qué podría haber sido lo que había acabado con su vida de aquel modo y, al no hallar respuesta a ésta pregunta existencial, perdió la cordura.

Al volver a ser revivido, continuó pensando que estaba muerto y su mente quedó tocada para el resto de su vida. Vida que, sin lugar a dudas, transcurriría en relativa paz junto a su histérico compañero mago dentro de Shivering Isles hasta que el ciclo vital de ambos se completara y murieran... o no, según de qué humor anduviera el Dios Loco. En el Reino de Sheogorath había residiendo casos humanos de varios miles de años que ni envejecían, enfermaban o sus mentes se ajaban, pues esa era la voluntad del Gran Lunático, ni más ni menos.

\- No has tardado mucho en acabar con los intrusos. - le felicitó Kiliban Nyrandil gesticulando entusiásticamente con las amplias mangas de su túnica roja como la sangre - Sheogorath estará orgulloso de tener un aprendiz tan eficaz.

Lucien le dirigió una mirada entornada, claramente ofendido.

\- Yo NO soy aprendiz del maldito Gran Chiflado. - replicó ásperamente, advirtiendo con el tono de voz más que constatando un hecho.

\- Sí, sí, bueno. – replicó el narigudo dunmer despreocupadamente, feliz, haciendo ondear una mano - Ahora, si vuelves a la última plataforma teletransportadora, nos encontraremos en la Sala de Recepciones para poder recaudar tus ganancias.

El Oyente quedó vagamente desorientado al oír esto y, sin decir ésta boca es mía, siguió de cerca al elfo oscuro y, una vez teletransportados a la susodicha Sala de Recepciones, además de ver en frente, encerrados en una celda aparte, al ahora loco guerrero orsimer y al desquiciado mago altmer, ya transformados en seres bendecidos por la Gracia de Sheogorath; también atinó a ver un cofre que el guardián Nyrandil le señaló con mucho gusto tras explicarle ampliamente el tema de que, según la tradición en Shivering Isles, un Cristal de Concentración había sido enviado al Palacio de Nueva Sheoth como muestra del buen trabajo que el enviado a Xedilian había realizado allí.

Pero a Lucien lo que le interesaron en aquel instante fueron las ganancias. Después de todo, se había tenido que ventilar a toda una población de aquellos anfibios humanoides, los grumitas como parecía conocérseles allí, hasta que no había quedado ni uno.

Le apetecía mucho una recompensa por aquella carnicería.

\- Parece que hemos recuperado un arma de lo más inusual del guerrero orco, Grommok. - le explicó Nyrandil extendiéndole una espada de extraña forja, de doble hoja pero ligera como una pluma - Nunca he visto nada igual, pero puede que su diario contenga información más útil. - añadió haciéndole entrega a Lucien del susodicho diario, un fino tomo con las tapas desgastadas - Aparte de eso, toma lo que necesites del Cofre de Recuperaciones… ¡te lo has ganado! Por supuesto, eres libre de irte cuando quieras, sólo tienes que atravesar ese pasillo. ¡Buena suerte!

Y Lucien Lachance, contento por vez primera desde que entrara en aquel paraíso de locos, se hizo muy campante con una cantidad de oro bastante decente, algunas ganzúas y una serie de artilugios de guerra tales como un bastón mágico que pensaba vender a la primera de cambio.

Terminado su examen de las ganancias recolectadas, fue a atravesar el susodicho pasillo que le guiaría de vuelta al exterior cuando, de pronto, uno de aquellos cristales helados y grises que había observado tanto en los jardines de Palacio como en buena parte de las Islas, surgió del suelo pedregoso de Xedilian lo mismo que una espada se abre paso a través de la carne.

Inmediatamente, a éste fenómeno le siguió otro tan desconcertante como peligroso.

Uno a uno hasta formar una triada, fueron surgiendo de la pulida superficie del mismo cristal helado unos cascos tan perfectos y cortantes como vidrio recién abrillantado.

A los cascos les siguieron cuellos, hombros, brazos, troncos y piernas hasta completar extrañas armaduras de cristal gris que, repentinamente animadas, desenvainaron sus pulidas armas de sus pulidos cintos para ir derechos a hacer trizas al hombre imperial.

Lucien, por puro instinto de autopreservación, bloqueó el primer ataque de uno de ellos con la espada doble del guerrero orsimer hasta quedar ambos frente a frente.

Y el Hombre Oscuro observó atónito que, tras la rejilla del casco de cristal, pese a emanar una exhalación helada de su interior similar a una respiración, no podía verse cuerpo alguno. Como si aquellas cosas estuvieran... huecas.

Con un irritante chirrido que sonó a vidrios rotos a oídos del Oyente, la criatura gris encajó un puño helado y duro como el granito en el rostro de su mortal contrincante hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Con la mandíbula machacada, Lucien no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en el dolor cuando uno de aquellos aceros grises de vidrio le atravesó el pectoral izquierdo de lado a lado, apenas a un par de centímetros del corazón.

Y tuvo suerte, pues al avanzar hacia delante, empalándose más en el filo de la espada por la cual estaba atravesado, el Hombre Oscuro jugó una carta muy arriesgada pegándole una patada en el pecho a su contrincante, tirándole al suelo para, en el momento de impactar contra la superficie rocosa, convertirse éste en un triste montón de cristales rotos que, efectivamente, no albergaban nada en su interior.

Con los otros dos seres, idénticos a su caído compañero en todos los aspectos, empleó más o menos la misma metodología de ir a romperles antes que tratar de herirles o perforarles, pues dudaba mucho que aquellas cosas sangrasen. No obstante, del mismo modo que dio, también recibió.

El moratón en la mandíbula y los cortes superficiales de las espadas de aquellas armaduras grises de cristal no le supusieron un trastorno mayor que aguantar un ligero escozor mientras sus tejidos, imbuidos del poder daédrico de Hircine, se regeneraban solos a toda velocidad.

Lo que le preocupaba de veras era la dichosa herida del pecho. Sangraba mucho.

Sin embargo, una vez terminado tan extraordinario duelo, Kiliban Nyrandil hizo un muy oportuno acto de aparición empuñando un hacha de mano de ébano, como haciendo intención de ayudar una vez hubiera sabido que el campo estaba despejado.

 _Típico._ \- pensó Lucien con evidente sorna torciendo el gesto. Con él aquel teatro barato no colaba.

\- Hum... - comenzó el elfo, inseguro – Qué batalla, ¿eh? Espero que no estés... herido.

La fría réplica del hombre imperial fue mostrarle al mequetrefe aquel la herida abierta de su pecho, producto de aquella endemoniada espada gris de cristal.

\- Oh, vaya... dijo el elfo un tanto dubitativo – Acércate, déjame arreglarte eso.

Lucien nada dijo a esto y se dejó sanar con un hechizo avanzado de Restauración. La herida, con lo profunda que era, pese a su condición licantrópica hubiera tardado en regenerarse sus buenas tres o cuatro horas.

\- Has tenido suerte. – observó Nyrandil tras cerrar la herida – Un poco más a la derecha y te hubiera atravesado el corazón.

 _Mi "suerte", como tú la llamas, no ha sido precisamente gracias a tu intervención, desde luego._ \- hubiera querido replicar Lucien con toda su mordacidad... pero decidió que de nada serviría gastar saliva en un mequetrefe como aquel.

\- ¿Qué eran ésas... cosas? - fue todo lo que preguntó, señalando con la vista los vidrios rotos del suelo y maldiciendo profundamente en su interior el horrible escozor que aún sentía en el pectoral izquierdo a consecuencia de la picazón helada que dejaban aquellos aceros grises al punzar la carne.

El dunmer se estremeció un instante.

\- ¿No conoces las leyendas? - inquirió, atónito y temeroso - ¿Cómo puede ser?

\- No soy precisamente oriundo de éste antro de locos al que llamáis Shivering Isles. - escupió el Oyente despectivamente – Ahora responde a mi pregunta.

Kiliban Nyrandil suspiró sonoramente antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Ésas "cosas", como las llamas, no son cosas en absoluto. - explicó brevemente, por vez primera perturbado - Son las desalmadas abominaciones conocidas como los Caballeros del Orden. Su atracción hacia el Resonador no es sorprendente pues éste se construyó a partir de uno de los obeliscos que salpican las Islas, por las cuales parecen sentir cierta... afinidad. - en esto que tragó saliva y comenzó a hacer gestos rápidos con las manos al hombre imperial, indicándole que se marchara a toda prisa - Debes acudir de inmediato a Sheogorath y decirle que los Caballeros han vuelto. Rápido, ¡ponte en marcha! - chistó finalmente antes de desaparecer en menos de lo que canta un gallo tras la puerta de la Sala de Control, adonde pertenecía y donde había pasado buena parte de su vida como uno más de los chiflados bajo el dominio del Dios Loco.

Y Lucien quedó nuevamente solo además de, francamente, muy desorientado.

Por otro lado, pensando aquella extraña eventualidad en frío, no tuvo muy claro de si alegrarse por ver peligrar el precario equilibrio de aquella Dimensión Paralela llena de chiflados con la llegada de aquellas temibles criaturas huecas; o de si comenzar a preocuparse de que la susodicha eventualidad fuera, precisamente, una de las principales razones por las cuales el Dios Loco no fuera a querer dejarle marchar tan fácilmente. Los Daedra eran así de imprevisibles y así de tocapelotas.

Y el pobre infeliz no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto sus suposiciones estaban dando justo en pleno blanco de la diana.

* * *

Con la cabeza entre las manos y con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, Tempest cavilaba sentada en uno de los desnivelados bordillos de las aceras de la desvencijada Bravil unas y otras cosas acaecidas en aquel día de perros.

Primero la Galena, que hablar con ella había resultado tan improductivo como enervante en lo relativo a la desaparición del jefe. Además de que le había dejado un poco a cuadros la frasecita de marras que la individua le había soltado tan alegremente antes de salir por patas de su casa.

Así que una de dos: o la tía era lista de cojones, o el cabrón de Lachance le había soplado descaradamente que estaban liados. Y Tempest se decantaba definitivamente por la segunda opción.

_Será cretino... seguro que se lo soltó ahí, entre copa y copa alegremente, pavoneándose de que liga más que Barenziah en su época de putiferio. Cuando le vea le canto las cuarenta, para que aprenda a cerrar la puta boca y no ande chismorreando por ahí como el viejo cotilla que es._

Vamos, hombre, una cosa es que se acostaran _de extranjis_ y otra muy distinta es que pudiera airearlo por ahí. Las reglas del rollo no iban así.

_Bien, cambiando de tema, ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente paso?_

La búsqueda de respuestas a sus preguntas no había dado muchos resultados salvo en una cosa: tenía el testimonio de una persona que le había informado, tras soltar un par de monedas, que un imperial de negro y furibundo había ido remando hasta el islote de la Bahía del Niben y, una vez allí, al parecer se había metido por la Puerta Dimensional y, hasta la fecha, nadie había tenido noticias de su regreso.

El enlace que había llevado a Tempest hasta el informante había sido Amusei, aquel argoniano que compitiera en su día contra ella y Methredhel en la prueba de acceso al Gremio de Ladrones. El mismo lagarto patoso al que había tenido que sacarle información en la cárcel de Leyawiin a cambio de ganzúas cuando el asunto del anillo de la condesa Caro.

El tipo parecía haber medrado con el tema del latrocinio, aquel dudoso "arte" al que, finalmente, había logrado hacerse tras un tiempo yendo de cárcel en cárcel por meter monumentalmente la pata tantas veces que ya ni se acordaba; y ahora trabajaba a las órdenes de Armand Christophe quien, en ausencia del Zorro Gris, estaba tratando de mantener el Gremio lo más unido y organizado posible.

Tempest no es que lo hubiera localizado, sino que el argoniano la había localizado a ella y le había preguntado, avaricioso y algo ladino, que si buscaba información acerca de dónde podría hallarse el desaparecido Oyente de la Mano Negra, podría señalarle a una persona directamente implicada en el asunto... por un módico precio.

Tempest había tenido que desprenderse de sus buenos cincuenta _septims_ antes de que el astuto lagarto abriera la boca. Tratar con ladrones, aún incluso siendo uno de ellos, siempre era así: o tenías oro o nadie soltaba prenda.

Amusei le había dirigido a la posada del "Hogar Plateado Sobre las Aguas", la menos asquerosa de la ciudad, a que fuera a preguntar por un tal Siraj Hawker, un viejo guarda rojo ex-barquero al que la jugosa "donación" de doscientas monedas de oro a cambio de su vieja barca había jubilado prematuramente de su oficio.

El tal Hawker no tenía mucho que decir al respecto, salvo que "aquel energúmeno imperial" se le había echando encima, exigiéndole que le llevase hasta el islote hasta que, muy enojado ante las negativas del asustado barquero, le había asido a éste de la pechera y le había dado un ultimátum: la barca o la vida.

Y claro, Hawker también reconocía que ya estaba algo mayor para lidiar con "aventureros locos" y, tras la pingüe transacción, había salido volando dirección a la posada donde, con los doscientos _septims_ de la barca más unos ahorrillos que tenía en su haber, pensaba pasar el resto de su vida bebiendo, durmiendo y holgazaneando.

Así pues, y sabiendo todo esto, Tempest se hallaba en una enorme tesitura: debía ir a buscar a su jefe al Portal aquel... ¿pero cómo?

_Sin barca no hay transporte, y sin transporte te toca ir a nado... y ésas aguas no creo que anden precisamente muy ausentes de fauna._

Fauna de ésas que tenían dientes serrados, escamas puntiagudas, medio metro de longitud y MUY mala leche.

_A nado va a ir su puta madre en pelotas. No pienso nadar a saber cuántas horas arriesgándome a que un pez asesino me deje el culo hecho picadillo de un mordisco o se me lleve un brazo o una pierna._

Bastantes relatos había ya de marineros que justificaban patas de palo y manos en las que faltaban dedos con la presencia de peces asesinos hambrientos.

Además, la Bahía del Niben, conectada a la Bahía del Topal por el canal del Niben Inferior, desembocaba directamente a mar abierto. Podría haber hasta tiburones nadando por allí.

Nada, que no se iba nadando y punto pelota.

_¿Habrá servicio de transporte por barca al otro lado de la Bahía, entre los ríos de la Pantera y del Pez Plateado? Según mis cálculos ésa zona pertenece al condado de Bravil y no al sector comarcal de la Cuenca del Nibenay. Por ésa zona hay una posada, una capilla abandonada y un par de aldeas... no sé si, por ésos núcleos de población tan reducidos, el tacaño del conde Terentius habilitaría un servicio de transporte marítimo para pasar al otro lado con objeto de que hubiera comunicación entre ambas orillas..._

Bueno, tendría que intentarlo, ¿no?

Y al irse a levantar (con cierta torpeza, pues del frío se le había quedado el culo acartonado) se percató de los lindísmos zapatitos negros que se habían plantado en un minuto frente a ella.

Subiendo la vista, Tempest pasó de los zapatitos a unos leotardos blancos por encima de los cuales asomaban unos pequeños pololos igualmente blancos adornados con puntillas en los bordes y que, al seguir subiendo la vista, desaparecían en unas pequeñas enaguas de algodón encima de las cuales se asentaba una faldita infantil roja que debía llegar a su dueña por encima de las pequeñas rodillas.

Al terminar de subir la vista, la joven imperial contempló la carita más linda que hubiera visto jamás, de profundos ojos azul ultramar enrojecidos y llorosos enmarcados por dos trenzas de negro azabache que asomaban por debajo de la capucha roja de la pequeña caperuza echada sobre la cabecita deprimida.

La dueña de tan singulares características era una niña humana de no más de siete u ocho años que se había quedado plantada frente a ella, con el pequeño puño restregando aquellos ojitos encantadores para retirarse las lágrimas y con la punta de uno de los zapatitos retorciéndose inquieta contra la otra, señal de nerviosismo.

La pequeña estaba sola y portaba una cesta de mimbre cubierta por una pequeña servilleta a cuadros bajo la cual debía de haber viandas o similar.

Acuclillándose a su altura, Tempest esbozó una encantadora sonrisa de simpatía y ladeó la cabeza hacia abajo para captar la atención de la criatura.

\- ¿Te has perdido? - preguntó muy amablemente y con voz dulce y cándida.

Porque a Tempest otra cosa no, pero los niños le encantaban. Le parecían la cosa más tierna de éste mundo. Se los comería a besos.

La pequeña, sin dejar de llorar en silencio, asintió una vez con la cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu mamá? - se ofreció la muchacha.

\- Estoy buscando a mi abuelita. - respondió la niña con voz quebrada por el llanto tras dudar unos segundos.

Tempest asintió entonces y extendió una mano en dirección a la pequeña.

\- Ven conmigo y la buscaremos, ¿eh? - le sonrió con calidez.

La morenita, si bien dudó nuevamente unos instantes, la sonrisa de la muchacha con el pelo verde frente a sí le quitó todos sus miedos y acabó tomándole de la mano.

\- ¿Dónde perdiste a tu abuelita? - inquirió Tempest mientras ella y la infante paseaban en silencio por las frías calles de la cochambrosa Bravil.

\- No la he perdido. – replicó la niña, ya más alegre de verse acompañada por aquella chica tan maja y con el pelo tan verde – Mi abuelita vive lejos. Está malita y mi mamá, que no puede ir a llevarle comida, me ha mandado a mí para que se la lleve yo sola. - añadió muy orgullosa mostrando su pequeña cesta de mimbre a su nueva amiga.

 _Valiente irresponsable es la madre, dejar que una criatura tan pequeña vaya a visitar a su abuela que vive lejos ella sola, cuando por el camino la pueden hacer de todo..._ \- pensó Tempest meneando la cabeza, molesta por la falta de sentido común de la progenitora.

\- ¿Por dónde se va a casa de tu abuelita? - preguntó con infinita paciencia y candor.

\- Fuera de la ciudad. - dijo la pequeña señalando el muro que rodeaba la población con un dedito – Atravesando el Portón y las Puertas. Por el bosque de colores.

Si bien aquellas indicaciones no tenían ningún sentido, Tempest achacó esto a que la criatura era demasiado pequeña como para relacionar lo que sabía y se guiaba por las referencias visuales sueltas de las que se acordaba.

Y no supo por qué, pensando en que hubiera sido más sensato cuidar de la niña hasta que la madre apareciera, sucedió que Tempest y la infante acabaron saliendo de Bravil, a campo abierto, en dirección a la Bahía del Niben.

Y tampoco supo cómo y de qué manera... ambas acabaron caminando sobre un camino de hielo iridiscente que se alzaba sobre el agua. Un camino recto. Un camino que sólo podía llevar a un único lugar...

\- Mamá siempre dice que no me desvíe nunca y bajo ningún concepto del camino. – explicó la niña alegremente, balanceándose de la pálida mano de Tempest mientras ambas recorrían a paso ligero aquel camino imposible a través del agua – Que siga siempre la senda que lleva a casa de la abuela y que no hable con desconocidos.

Tempest asintió, medio ida, mientras seguía poniendo un pie delante del otro por pura inercia, medio estancada entre el mundo real y el del ensueño.

Nada parecía real... aquel hielo... sus pasos sobre la fría superficie de coloridos reflejos... el salpicar del agua fría por los bordes del camino mojando sus botas... la manita también fría de la pequeña... nada parecía real...

Y sin embargo... todo era tan gráfico... tan tangible...

Tan hermoso.

Un leve apretón de la manita de la niña hizo que la mirase con ojos adormilados.

\- Pero tú no eres una desconocida. - dijo la morenita muy feliz – Eres buena y muy simpática. Ahora somos amigas, ¿a que sí?

Tempest manejó una cálida sonrisa dentro de su mucho adormilamiento y asintió.

\- ¡Qué bien! - exclamó la pequeña, feliz - ¡Ahora somos amigas! - y la contempló largamente con ojos interrogantes – Pues si somos amigas deberíamos decirnos nuestros nombres, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Tempest. – respondió la joven imperial, risueña.

\- Yo soy Robin. – se presentó la niña a su vez – Cuando le diga a mi abuelita que eres mi amiga seguro que te invita a merendar, ya verás.

La verdad... sí... tenía algo de hambre después de todo...

Y el camino, entre brinco y brinco de la pequeña asida a su mano, discurrió tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, hermoso en la inconsciencia que otorga el mundo del ensueño, tan real como ficticio.

* * *

Gaius Prentus notó un súbito picor bajo la sudada armadura de Bravil, justo en la zona de la paletilla izquierda, y procedió, sin ningún decoro, a rascarse con el mango de la espada hasta que la molestia finalmente cesó. Total, ¿qué más daba? Su capitán no podía verle ni echarle la bronca por presentar aquel horrible aspecto de mamarracho cochino y desaseado.

Llevaba ya dos semanas estancado en aquel interminable puesto vigía frente al dichoso Portal Dimensional de tres caras en el que, todo aquel que había entrado, había vuelto mal de la cabeza o no había regresado, como el hombre de negro o los tres idiotas que se metieron unos días después que él en busca de aventuras.

Las provisiones comenzaban a escasear, llevaba unos cuantos días sin lavarse ni afeitarse desde que se le acabara el jabón y se le rompiera la navaja de afeitar y comenzaba a sentirse frustrado de que el relevo nunca llegara en ninguna barca.

Había montado una tienda de campaña provisional para que él y la khajiita loca aquella, S'fara, pudieran dormir más o menos decentemente sin pasar penurias de frío frente al helado temporal de aquel invierno eterno en el que Cyrodiil parecía sumergido a permanencia.

No había tenido mucha suerte en el último año. Gaius odiaba profundamente el invierno, ya que, con sus cuarenta y siete años a cuestas, las articulaciones se le resentían con las temperaturas bajas y, para más _inri_ , tenía tendencia a resfriarse con nada.

También aquel año su novia de hacía diez años se había cansado de que le diera largas con respecto al matrimonio y se había dado el piro con un guarda rojo que, según decían las lenguas maliciosas, estaba muy bien dotado para materias sexuales en sus bajos fondos.

En aquel instante, de sólo pensarlo, se puso rabioso y, de la misma rabia que le entró, pegó un severo estornudo que no sólo le llenó las fosas nasales de fluido mucoso, sino que además hizo que se pusiera tibio de saliva el ya sucio uniforme de la Guardia de Bravil.

Dioses, estaba hasta la coronilla. Hasta la coronilla de su resfriado, de custodiar aquella puerta de mierda y de tener como única compañía a una chiflada que siempre que se le hablaba aducía "no estar allí" y, si no supiera que tirarse al agua e intentar alcanzar la orilla a nado era un completo suicidio, Gaius lo habría hecho mucho antes sin pensárselo dos veces.

Los días se sucedían tan monótonos... la armadura se iba poniendo cada vez más cochina... hacía tanto frío... los oleajes eran tan violentos y las sacudidas que la puerta aquella del demonio pegaba de tanto en tanto eran tan horribles... Y Gaius se iba dando cuenta, resignado, que el filo la espada se le iba atorando cada vez más veces en la vaina a causa del frío y la humedad.

Dioses... qué harto estaba de tanta mierda y de tanta locura, de verdad...

Entonces, en un momento en el que alzó la vista las vio.

Bueno, más bien la vio a _ella._

Caminando sobre el agua como alguna suerte de aparición mística, con el verde cabello ondeando al viento, rodeada de una aura blanca de absoluta paz llegó una muchacha pálida de grandes ojos azul eléctrico que observaban, aturdidos y distantes, las emanaciones violetas y brillosas de la apertura del Portal Dimensional.

Gaius ni siquiera se fijó en si iba sola o acompañada ya que la misma presencia etérea de la chica le nubló por completo la mente y, en un instante, al verla tan onírica y tan pura, quiso lanzarse a sus pies y abrazarla con todo su cariño. Decirle... lo muy contento que estaba de verla pese a no conocerla de nada... Expresarle lo muy hermosa que le parecía, tan distante, ausente y desamparada... Rogarle, que por favor no se metiera en el Portal... que no desapareciera de allí... que no le dejase solo...

Se acercó entonces a la sublime visión de la muchacha pálida y, sin que mediaran palabras entre ellos, Gaius cayó cegado y rendido ante los pies de aquella figura irreal y ella, en un pequeño lapsus durante el cual despertó de su ensueño momentáneamente, acercó su manita pálida al rostro sin afeitar del hombre y le acarició muy suave y sutilmente la mejilla, como el roce del ala de una mariposa.

Tras aquello, y ante los desolados ojos del soldado, la bella aparición atravesó sin mirar atrás la tintineante superficie vaporosa del Portal Dimensional para desaparecer finalmente en su interior, engullida por la Locura.

Y Gaius Prentus, por vez primera en muchos años, lloró como un niño.

La había perdido.

* * *

_..._

_No dejes que el lobo se meta en tu cama,_

_se comerá tu cabeza y se llevará tu alma cuando le dé la gana._

_Dentro del hueco del árbol lleno de miel,_

_se lamerá las garras, amargas como la hiel._

_Traerá el caos consigo, porque es un animal_

_que acecha en la oscuridad, siempre esperando su oportunidad._

_Dentro del agua te arrastrará,_

_en lo profundo, donde nadie te oiga gritar._

_Llenará tu panza de grises piedras,_

_y dejará que te ahogues hasta que mueras._

_Si te ofrece flores, dile que no,_

_si te pide pastel, niégaselo._

_No le abras la puerta al lobo feroz_

_para que no te arrastre a su cámara del horror._

_De nada sirve suplicar._

_De nada sirve llorar._

_Pues su hambre pronto saciarás._

_¡Y TE COMERÁ!_

_¡TE COMERÁ!_

_¡TE COMERÁ!_

_"Sí, mortalilla mía. TE COMERÁ."_

_..._

* * *

Martin, desde su cama con sábanas de lino, fría como un carámbano de hielo, despertó bruscamente de su sueño sudando a caldo como un loco y con el pulso acelerado mientras luchaba con cada fibra de su ser por una nueva bocanada de aire.

Se había permitido dormir apenas un par de horas para descansar los ojos antes de seguir con el lento proceso que suponía la traducción del infame Mysterium Xarxes y éste era el resultado: sombríos sueños venían a trastocar su mente, no dándole tregua a su tormento.

Cada nueva palabra alumbrada, cada nueva frase descifrada, cada nuevo párrafo hilado... le volvían más vulnerable, más débil, más... mortal.

Pero, por otra parte, Mehrunes Dagon le había tentado tantísimas veces con delirios de poder si le ofrecía como sacrificio la cabeza de la joven de cabellos verdes decapitada junto con la de su oscuro compañero, el imperial de negro...

Podría ser tanto... a cambio de tan poco...

_No. No tienes poder sobre mí, Dagon. Vete._

Y cuando la maligna influencia dejó de apretar su tenaza en torno a su cabeza y apartó sus venenosos tentáculos de su mente, Martin suspiró nuevamente y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no ponerse a llorar como un niño.

Y no supo de qué modo ni por qué, pero percibió en aquel instante cómo su más leal amiga desaparecía por completo de la faz de Mundus y el sentimiento le trajo vacío, soledad y miseria. Nunca antes el Heredero de Uriel Septim se sintió tan desnudo como en aquel instante frente al Trono y el inmenso poder y responsabilidad que ello conllevaba.

\- Tempest... - balbuceó con los cabellos, largos y sudorosos, cayéndole en madejas a ambos lados de la cara mientras ésta permanecía oculta tras las manazas de campesino, lo que siempre había sido y sería pese a todo lo demás – Lo siento... lo siento mucho...

Y las lágrimas, finalmente, se llevaron consigo todo su dolor al abandonar los ojos, mojar las manos, colarse por entre los dedos y precipitar por último sobre el edredón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dulce locura" es una canción del grupo "La Oreja de Van Gogh".


	45. "Bébeme, cómeme"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 44: _Bébeme, cómeme_.**

* * *

Tempest caminaba, totalmente maravillada y embebida, entre resplandores.

Resplandores de colores.

Venía escuchando hacía ya un buen rato el gorjeo de los gorriones y el discreto trotar de los asustadizos ciervos al alejarse a toda velocidad ante la presencia intrusa.

El aire se hallaba cargado de frescas fragancias de sutil percepción, todas procedentes de la increíble flora que se gestaba en aquel lugar, creciendo salvaje y alegre, como una larga y aterciopelada cabellera multicolor derramada sobre brillantes sábanas de seda.

El sol incidía destellante sobre la hierba esmeralda sin un exceso de calor, bañándolo todo en su resplandor pero sin ahogarlo, aportando belleza diamantina a todo cuanto rodeaba a ambas niñas tomadas de la mano, una pequeña y la otra un poco más mayor. Ambas de expresivos ojos azules, cada una mirando en una dirección distinta.

Pues, mientras que Tempest iba prácticamente flotando dentro de su burbuja de ensueño, encontrándolo todo muy bonito y agradable; Robin iba pendiente del camino, un piececito tras el otro, procurando siempre no desviarse de la amplia senda que su mamá siempre le instara a seguir. Aunque a veces mamá y sus consejos podían llegar a resultar tan aburridos...

\- Debemos tener cuidado de no encontrarnos a un _bzou_ por el camino, Tempest. - comentó la pequeña apretándole ligeramente la mano a su nueva amiga – Mamá dice que son criaturas muy malas que se comen a las niñas desobedientes.

Tempest, regresando poco a poco a un estado intermedio entre su ensueño y la misma realidad circundante, pensó que aquel comentario de la pequeña serían seguramente historias por parte de la madre para que no se le ocurriera hablar con desconocidos ni tocar animales raros que pudieran hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, curiosa como era, preguntó.

\- ¿Qué es un _bzou_ , Robin?

\- ¿No lo sabes? - inquirió la niña, asombrada.

\- Nunca he visto ninguno. – adujo Tempest - ¿Cómo son?

Robin tomó aire y adoptó una pose extremadamente seria para alguien de su edad.

\- Un _bzou_ es... como un hombre normal, pero a la vez con aspecto de lobo. – trató de explicar la pequeña, frunciendo el ceño al tratar de recordar cómo su madre le había retratado a los misteriosos y peligrosísimos seres – Tienen voces profundas y bonitas, para que te detengas a hablar con ellos. Hablan muy bien y dicen cosas preciosas, para distraerte. A veces son guapos, para que confíes en ellos... Pero en el fondo son malos y se alimentan de la carne de las niñas bonitas. Mamá dice que los _bzou_ viven entre nosotros y sólo actúan como lobos cuando están solos, lejos de las piedras de las gentes de bien. - terminó, muy orgullosa de haber dicho algo tan complicado como "las gentes de bien".

 _Pese a todo, una madre precavida. Avisa a su hija contra los asesinos y violadores._ \- pensó Tempest para sus adentros.

La verdad es que la niña hacía bien estando en guardia y Tempest se regañó a sí misma por haberse dejado embeber por el paisaje tan fácilmente y haber olvidado su responsabilidad para con la menor.

Tras el tramo por encima del agua habían pasado por la Puerta de las campanillas, dentro de la boca de aquella escultura bafomética de piedra, y habían accedido a un mundo primaveral, lleno de vegetación y setas gigantescas. Tras caminar un rato cuesta abajo y atravesar un par de kilómetros a campo abierto, habían pasado por una pequeña población asentada cerca de un pantano donde sólo había una posada y cuatro viviendas escasas, pero el lugar había sido precioso y Tempest no se había fijado demasiado en el aspecto extravagante y algo inquietante de sus habitantes.

Por el Este del pequeño asentamiento, las dos habían ascendido por unas escaleras ladera arriba y, obviando cada una a su manera el enorme monstruo muerto sin rostro rodeado de restos de cadáveres humanos que hallaron al llegar a la cima, se habían dejado guiar por una sensación de bienestar y, acercándose hasta las enormes Puertas de la Locura, habían escogido sin dudarlo la apertura izquierda.

Y la Bendición de Manía les había caído a ambas sobre la cabeza como una lluvia de rocío.

Tras la oscuridad de la altísima apertura, un paisaje de ensueño y fantasía se había abierto camino a través de las retinas de ambas. De no haber sido por la presencia de la niña, Tempest se hubiera detenido a recoger algunas flores para ponérselas en el pelo o irlas deshojando como una colegiala tonta. Total, allí no había adultos que pudieran tachar su comportamiento de infantil o cursi, así que...

Adultos de pelo largo, ojos feroces y voz de encantador de serpientes.

Y volviendo al tema de los _bzous_ y de tíos buenorros/peligrosos, ¿habría pasado el jefe por casualidad por donde estaban pasando ellas? ¿Qué clase de mundo era aquel?, ¿tendría algo que ver con Mehrunes Dagon o algún otro Daedra? Aquel lugar era demasiado bonito como para tener nada que ver con el Oblivion y sus horribles criaturas.

_La Galena me dijo que la gente que entra por el Portal, si sale acaba completamente loca. ¿Qué les hará éste lugar? A mí me parece un sitio preciosísimo._

¿Habitarían por aquellos lares seres peligrosos que sometían a tortura a los infelices hasta hacerles perder la cordura o algo? De entrada la gente que había visto en aquel pequeño asentamiento del pantano parecían, si bien un poco raros, completamente inofensivos.

_La niña dice que un bzou suele vivir entre gente normal y que sólo hacen cosas malas a escondidas, lejos de las piedras de la gent..._

Ah, claro, "lejos de las piedras" venía a significar "lejos de un linchamiento" y, por ende, fuera de las poblaciones.

¿Las habría seguido algún _bzou_ de ésos desde el pueblo del pantano y ahora estaría calculando cómo dar el golpe de gracia...?

_Para ya, te estás volviendo paranoica. Hace un momento pensabas que las movidas de los bzous eran cuentos de viejas. En tu vida has visto un bicho de ésos y seguro que nunca lo verás porque no existen._

Así cavilaba la joven imperial un pensamiento y otro hasta que la niña que llevaba de la mano se detuvo en seco y la hizo pararse a ella también.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Robin? - inquirió Tempest.

\- No te muevas. - fue todo lo que la pequeña dijo.

Y señalando a la derecha frente a ellas con la vista, Tempest se quedó a cuadros cuando una extraña criatura compuesta de madera y raíces, como los spriggans pero con una apariencia mucho menos humanoide, atravesó el camino desplazándose con lentitud, arrastrando sus largas extremidades inferiores de raíces mientras iba pegando ligeros brincos de tanto en tanto que, en una de ésas, lo precipitaron de cara hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Vamos a ayudarle! - exclamó la niña tirando de la mano de la chica, llevándola cerca de la quejumbrosa criatura, la cual parecía haberse hecho algo de daño con el tropezón.

Sin saber muy bien cómo proceder, Tempest se aproximó despacio a la criatura para ayudarla a levantarse asiéndola por las extremidades superiores de ramas, pues la criatura no era más grande que un potrillo, mientras la pequeña Robin le acariciaba la parte posterior del tronco, al que iban unidas las extremidades y la cabeza; una maraña de ramitas, madera y hojarasca recubierta en algunos puntos de musgo.

\- Bonito, bonito... - le iba arrullando Robin para que no se revolviera cuando Tempest le asió de las ramas - ¿Se ha hecho pupa el gnarl bonito? Pobrecito...

La criatura, aparentemente del todo inofensiva, abrió varias de las bayas que llevaba asidas a las ramitas de la cabeza y de ellas surgieron diversos globos oculares que contemplaron a las chiquillas humanas con curiosidad. Tenía una suerte de rostro pequeño y afilado labrado en la blanca y tierna madera que poseía unos ojos verdes sesgados y una pequeña boca en forma de uve, la cual emitió un leve quejidillo, como si fuera un cachorro.

Una vez estuvo en pie, pegó un brinquillo de alegría y siguió su camino, arrastrando las tres extremidades inferiores con brío.

Tempest, alucinada, se había quedado con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Y eso que era? - preguntó finalmente cuando la criatura anduvo bien lejos y la niña y ella retomaron su caminata.

\- Un polluelo de gnarl. - respondió Robin tan campante, balanceándose de la mano de su nueva amiga – Si hubiera llegado a ser un adulto nos hubiéramos tenido que ir por otro lado. No atacan, pero les molesta que te les acerques. Son los guardianes de éstos bosques y son buenos para las flores y los hongos.

_Insólito... tanta sabiduría en una niña tan pequeña es algo un tanto insólito._

Así lo pensaba Tempest, extrañada y, al mismo tiempo, tan a gusto en presencia de la pequeña...

Los niños siempre le habían parecido la mejor compañía, aún a pesar de haberse criado entre los rapazuelos sucios y pícaros de Waterfront.

Nunca, incluso desde bien pequeña, les había culpado a los demás niños de la miseria y la podredumbre que se habían asentado a permanencia en la barriada del puerto; el problema solía radicar cuando crecían lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que sus acciones traían consigo consecuencias.

Y los adultos torcían ésas consecuencias para llevar a cabo actos inenarrables de absoluta crueldad humana.

Pero todos los niños nacían inocentes, buenos y puros; eran las circunstancias lo que les hacían cambiar después.

Y Robin no podía ser menos, ya que era el reflejo del más puro candor e inocencia.

Realmente, aunque le avergonzase confesárselo a sí misma, Tempest venía teniendo una extraña sensación de peligro desde que atravesasen las enorme puertas dobles. En un principio, y sin saber por qué, había asociado ésa sensación de malestar con la niña... pero, definitivamente, ella no tenía nada que ver... aún a pesar de las circunstancias y de hallarse ambas sumergidas en aquel mundo brillante de fantasía y ensueño.

No... aquella sensación venía relacionada con algo más profundo. Algo a lo que ningún ser vivo puede sustraerse ni aún intentándolo con ganas.

El instinto.

No dejó por ello, no obstante, de seguir feliz aquel sendero de colores donde la realidad y el mundo de los sueños parecían darse tan peligrosamente de la mano.

Porque aquellas tierras, pese a lo escandalosamente obvio de su belleza, similar a un espejismo en mitad del desierto, podían hacer perder la cabeza a cualquiera en su simple contemplación... Era tan fácil perderse por allí y no querer regresar jamás al punto de partida...

\- La casa de mi abuelita está por aquí cerca. – dijo de pronto la pequeña Robin, rompiendo aquel bendito silencio plagado de gorjeos melódicos y distantes en la maleza – Su casa es muy bonita, tiene el tejado azul y las paredes blancas. Seguro que te invitará a un té y a unos bollos, ya verás. - en esto que se paró un instante y, balanceándose de la mano de la muchacha imperial, la observó fijamente desde su corta estatura – A mi abuelita le encantan las flores, pero está malita y no puede salir para verlas, ¡recojamos margaritas para ella! - sugirió entusiasmada indicando con su tierna manita blanca una desviación del camino principal.

Y Tempest, aunque encandilada con el medio que la rodeaba y con la tranquilidad del lugar, ausente de peligros por el momento a pesar de lo que el instinto le gritaba con tan preocupante insistencia, dudó un instante al ver la oscuridad del camino por el que la pequeña pretendía desviarse.

Porque en aquel recoveco de sombra parecían proyectarse luces pálidas, tan oscuras y cegadoras como un eclipse solar.

Robin se soltó imprevisiblemente de su mano y Tempest hubo de correr tras ella en mitad de aquella arboleda fría y gris, fuera de la senda central, plagada de troncos negros como la pez, muy juntos unos de otros, cubriendo de sombras la hierba y las flores de debajo, que se presentaban negras como si les hubieran echado encima un cubo de alquitrán.

Persiguiendo a la niña, Tempest no tuvo mucho tiempo de observar cómo el paisaje iba cambiando paulatinamente iban adentrándose en la espesura a uno más sombrío y siniestro, compuesto básicamente de siluetas de troncos y plantas sobre un fondo crudo y helado, terriblemente dañino para la vista.

Cuando la muchacha logró dar alcance a la niña, ésta estaba sentada en el suelo, recogiendo un ramo de una variedad de margaritas doradas que, para su mucha sorpresa, brillaban en la oscuridad.

\- Robin... - comenzó Tempest, no muy segura de si regañarla o tomar su mano para hallar de alguna manera el camino de vuelta a la luz.

\- ¡Éstas son las preferidas de mi abuelita! - exclamó la chiquilla entusiasmada - ¡Le alegrará mucho tenerlas en su cuarto ésta noche! Lo malo es que se marchitan de un día para otro...

\- Le diremos a tu abuelita que las ponga en agua, ¿eh? - soltó la joven imperial a borbotones, como si quisiese zanjar aquel asunto lo antes posible – Ahora vámonos de vuelta al camino, por favor.

Robin, tras depositar el ramo titilante en el interior de su cestita de mimbre, los pétalos asomando por encima de la servilleta de cuadros que servía para tapar los alimentos, regresó al lado de la pálida imperial y ambas continuaron su viaje en mitad de la penumbra, cada vez menos cruda, enfocada poco a poco a las luces de un crepúsculo violeta.

Y poco a poco, conforme la luz iba ocultándose en un horizonte muy lejano, presumiblemente para dar paso a la noche de aquel día interminable, comenzó a llover.

Primero muy suavemente, apenas una llovizna. Y Tempest y Robin pudieron salir más o menos secas del paso no sólo debido a la espesura arbórea, sino al hecho de que, como por arte de magia, llegaron de vuelta al mismísimo final de la senda principal: la casa blanca de tejas azules, emplazada en mitad de la nada, rodeada de un pequeño foso de agua y luego de una valla baja y cerrada de madera, pintada de blanco.

Para acceder al interior de la vivienda, Robin y Tempest corrieron de la mano en mitad de la lluvia por un camino entarimado compuesto de tablones de madera pintados también de blanco que formaban un puente para cruzar el foso desde la valla hasta la entrada de la misma casa.

La niña fue quien llamó con el puño y, desde en interior, una voz quebrada, quizás demasiado profunda para una señora mayor, las recibió con sorprendente claridad.

\- Entrad, queridas niñas... os estaba esperando.

Y ambas chiquillas penetraron en el interior de una oscuridad insondable. La puerta se cerró por sí sola tras ellas con un golpe seco.

* * *

_Detesto éstos bosques... son cambiantes y traicioneros a más no poder._

Lucien Lachance caminaba molesto en mitad de la lluvia, chorreando como si le hubieran volcado un plato de sopa encima de la cabeza, refunfuñando para su adentros y acordándose, con implacable vehemencia, de todo el panteón daédrico y de sus respectivas madres.

Ya llevaba más peleas en aquel día de las que había pedido y de las que podía soportar: primero Xedilian, hasta arriba de baliwogs y grumitas; luego aquellas cosas grises... ¿los Caballeros del Orden eran? Y, por último que no menos importante, el quinteto de imbéciles vestidos con túnicas moradas que se le habían cruzado en mitad del camino yendo, sin ton ni son ni exigiendo dinero alguno, a descabezarle.

Había saqueado sus cadáveres hasta tal punto que, si no fuera porque hasta hacía media hora se había estado muriendo de hambre, se sentiría hasta mal y todo.

Realmente quería pensar que había sido "la bestia" y no él, quien había engullido las entrañas de aquellos desgraciados con una avidez rayana en la gula.

Estaba hecho polvo, sucio, cansado y no había querido pararse a reflexionar detenidamente en las costumbres caníbales que adquiría convertido en hombre-lobo. Total, bajo aquella forma no era humano, ¿verdad? Pues, dado que no se estaba ventilando la carne de ninguno de su especie, en realidad no estaba (a grandes rasgos) cometiendo canibalismo en su esencia más pura.

Por otra parte ni le gustaba hacerlo ni era seguidor de Namira, así que aquella transgresión podría estar, a fin de cuentas y hasta cierto punto, justificada, ¿no?

Ellos le habían atacado, él se había defendido y los había matado, se había transformado a medias, no había animales por allí cerca y tenía hambre.

Tan mal no podía estar, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

El súbito pensamiento le dio arcadas y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, su estómago volvió a vaciarse violentamente sobre la hierba gris de aquel bosque tétrico y desierto.

Le repugnaban, le repugnaban soberanamente dos facetas de aquella tesitura suya: la primera era en sí el evidente canibalismo, un acto digno de una mente profundamente perturbada.

La segunda era la debilidad psíquica que le suponía la no aceptación de aquella nueva faceta de su vida.

Lucien detestaba la debilidad, ya fuera la propia o la de otros, y el no poder controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo ante la desesperación mental que el acto le generaba, propiciaba en él un odio hacia sí mismo que le devoraba en aquellos instantes la razón.

Toda acción llevada a cabo da a lugar una serie de consecuencias, consecuencias que, antes de actuar, se ponderan cuidadosamente para no arrepentirse con posterioridad de las mismas.

Ésa había sido su máxima hasta hacía bien poco, cuando su mundo había venido a darse la vuelta y a descontrolarse en el mismo momento en que fuera mordido.

O tal vez mucho antes, cuando le ataran de pies y manos boca abajo a la viga de un tejado viejo y polvoriento y le cosieran a puñaladas.

Su mundo, desde entonces, se había ido desmoronando lentamente y sin remedio.

Primero las voces, después la adrenalina y el descontrol... después la sed de sangre interminable y... las ganas de... a todas horas...

Pegando un furioso puñetazo contra la dura corteza de un árbol, quedó turulato al ver que, además de haberse fracturado los nudillos, que tardarían en sanar una media hora o así, había dejado un ligero boquete en el árbol, como una pedrada que hubiera impactado sobre la madera a gran velocidad.

Aquella... fuerza increíble y sobrenatural... aún pareciendo humano seguía siendo un engendro daédrico con unas facultades increíbles, magníficas y... sumamente aterradoras.

El renovado gruñido de su estómago le informó que, si no quería irse desesperando por momentos, debía alcanzar la maldita Nueva Sheoth e ir a meterse en una tasca cualquiera para acallar aquel hambre insoportable que no había padecido desde niño, con comida de la que comían las personas normales.

Un poco de pan, un filete de venado medio hecho con patatas y unas jugosas y crujientes manzanas lavadas.

Todo bien regado, por supuesto, con un par de copejas de buen vino.

Tenía dinero, podría permitirse aquello y una cama caliente sobre la que descansar, estaba rendido.

Eso o intentar cazar algo en medio de aquella maleza vacía y crepuscular.

Y, francamente, al no fiarse demasiado de que lo que fuera a cazar no acabasen siendo seres humanos otra vez, prefería aguantarse y seguir caminando hasta ver los muros de la dichosa ciudad.

Según el mapa no podía estar demasiado lejos.

Según el mapa... dibujado por un cartógrafo chiflado.

* * *

La primera estancia de la casa en penumbra, con las celosías bajadas y las cortinas corridas, era un pequeño y estrechísimo recibidor que desembocaba en una habitación mixta entre sala de estar y cocina. Los braseros y la chimenea se veían totalmente desangelados en la oscuridad, apagados como la dueña de la casa enferma.

Afuera se oía la lluvia repiquetear con violencia y un súbito trueno hizo que la pequeña Robin se refugiase entre los pliegues inferiores de la túnica gris de Tempest.

\- Abuelita, te he traído una hogaza calentita, leche y un pastel de arándanos que debe de estar muy rico. - tuvo el valor de decir la niña en voz alta, aún asida a los faldones grises de la túnica de su nueva amiga – No lo he probado, ¿eh? He sido buena.

\- Ponlo todo en la despensa, querida niña. Sírvete de la carne que hay allí y bebe de la botella de vino que hay sobre el estante. Invita a tu amiga a que haga lo mismo. - fue toda la respuesta que la anciana le dio, cuya voz se percibía lejos, desde las escaleras, como si anduviera recogida en el piso superior.

 _¿De qué me suena a mí todo esto...?_ \- pensó Tempest dejándose llevar por la manita fría de Robin hasta la despensa – _Y ésa señora... decirle a la niña que beba alcohol... eso sí que no._

Y cuando la pequeña fue a tomar la botella de vino del estante, Tempest la paró suavemente con una mano y negando con la cabeza.

\- Cariño... es mejor que no bebas de eso. - dijo con toda la delicadeza posible para hacérselo entender a la niña - Hará que te duela la cabeza luego después.

Robin se la quedó mirando un instante, muda, hasta que asintió y le hizo caso, dejando la botella con el licor carmesí sin tocar en su sitio.

Tempest tampoco probó el vino ya que debía predicar con el ejemplo.

Tomaron la carne entonces y, a la luz de una candela que había encendido, a Tempest le repugnó sobremanera ver lo muy cruda que estaba.

Pensó sencillamente en dejar comer a la niña hasta que un pajarillo en la ventana, pegando de picotazos a las celosías, atrajo la atención de la joven imperial.

\- _¡No le dejes probar esa carne!_ \- trinó el ave bajo el aguacero - _¡Es la carne de su abuela y el vino es su sangre!_

Pálida como una muerta, Tempest fue corriendo al lado de la pequeña Robin y le apartó el pedazo de carne que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca.

Robin la observó, confusa.

\- Cielo... - comenzó de nuevo Tempest con su voz más suave, procurando de decírselo en voz baja para que la abuela no las oyera - ¿No preferirías mejor beber leche y comer del pastel ése que te has traído? El vino es muy malo para la cabeza y la carne está un poco cruda, ¿no prefieres algo dulcecito, eh?

Tentar a los niños con los dulces no solía fallar, pero Robin pareció mostrarse durante un momento dubitativa.

\- Pero... - vaciló – Es que son para la abuelita...

\- A ella seguro que no le importará que te bebas un vasito de leche y que te comas un pedacito de pastel. La leche se agria y el pastel se pone malo si no se consumen rápidamente. Y tu abuelita seguro que no come mucho, ¿a que no?

Convencida ante una argumentación tan sólida, Robin dejó la carne en la despensa y tomó, con sumo gusto y relamiéndose los labios de anticipación, lo que la joven le había sugerido.

Pese a que el pastel tenía una pinta estupenda, Tempest tenía el estómago tan revuelto a causa de lo que el pájaro de la ventana le había dicho que no comió ni bebió nada.

No se había parado a pensar si acababa de tener una alucinación (pájaros que hablan, seguro) o una corazonada, pero había decidido seguirla. El aspecto de la carne no le había gustado un pelo.

Una vez terminaron, Robin tomó el ramo de margaritas doradas y brillantes y subió de la mano junto a Tempest al piso superior, donde se hallaba ubicado el dormitorio de la abuela.

El dormitorio, al igual que el resto de la casa, estaba parcialmente a oscuras y, cuando la joven imperial se acercó con la candela, la anciana postrada y tapada hasta las cejas en la oscuridad de su cama hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano.

\- Por favor... - dijo con la voz cascajosa, como si anduviera acatarrada – No me acerques mucho la candela. Tengo una ligera jaqueca y la luz me molesta.

Aquello le pareció razonable a Tempest y dejó la candela sobre una cómoda de madera, lo suficientemente cerca para que les iluminase a ella y a Robin pero no incidiera directamente sobre la anciana.

La mujer tosió un par de veces y Tempest hubiera jurado que sus ojos refulgían en la penumbra como los de una fiera salvaje.

\- Desvístete, querida niña. - dijo la anciana tranquilamente con voz grave - Y échate aquí, junto a mí. Tengo frío.

La extraña petición, más una orden que una solicitud, puso de inmediato nerviosa a Tempest.

\- ¿Dónde dejo el delantal? - inquirió Robin comenzando a desanudarse la prenda, blanca como la nieve.

\- No me refería a ti. - replicó la vieja con la voz aún más grave – Sino a ti. - finalizó, señalando a una muy aturdida Tempest, quien dio un paso atrás aún con la niña de la mano.

La figura de la anciana pareció molestarse ante semejante actitud y se reclinó hacia delante, no al alcance de la luz de la candela... pero sí al brillo dorado de las margaritas.

\- ¡Oh, abuelita! - exclamó la pequeña Robin llevándose una mano a la boca, sorprendida - ¡Has cambiado mucho! ¡Debes de estar muy malita!

\- ¿Eso crees, querida niña? - preguntó la silueta reclinada ausentemente, con la vista en todo momento sobre la joven Tempest.

\- Abuelita... ¡tienes mucho pelo en la cara y en los brazos! - exclamó la niña, señalándola con un dedito.

\- Así no paso frío, querida niña. - replicó la anciana, su voz cada vez más grave y su figura sorprendentemente grande para tratarse de una frágil octogenaria.

\- Abuelita... ¡qué hombros tan anchos tienes!

\- Así puedo cargar leña para el fuego, querida niña.

\- Abuelita... ¡qué manos tan enormes tienes!

\- Son para abrazarte mejor, querida niña.

\- Abuelita... ¡tienes las orejas más grandes desde la última vez que te vi!

\- Son para oírte mejor, querida niña.

Y la anciana, desde las sombras, mostró una amplia sonrisa de destellantes dientes blancos y un tanto... afilados.

\- Abuelita... ¡qué dientes tan grandes tienes!

La vieja se echó a reír y, para gran terror de ambas chiquillas, su registro vocal, ya de por sí grave, varió a un matiz de barítono que ambas identificaron con la voz de un hombre.

\- ¡Son para comerte mejor! - aulló el individuo saltando de la cama y poniéndose en pie frente a ellas.

Y Tempest, en aquel momento, no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos.

\- ¿J... jefe?

* * *

Llevaba ya unos cuantos días desaparecida y Jauffre ya no sabía ni qué hacer.

Dando más y más vueltas por la Gran Sala de brazos cruzados, el Gran Maestro de los Cuchillas rumiaba un pensamiento oscuro tras otro.

Estaba desquiciado con tantas cosas saliendo mal seguidas que, en mitad de la ceguera que la desesperación había causado en él, se había llegado a preguntar vagamente si la chica, teniendo en cuenta su juventud y la irritante "despreocupación" de la que parecía hacer gala con cualquiera de las tareas que tuviera pendientes por hacer, no hubiera decidido dejar de lado a la Orden y ponerse a ir de acá para allá en la compañía del tipo ése de negro haciendo Talos sabe qué.

Los Agentes Cuchillas que aún quedaban en pie no sabían nada de ella, habían rastreado por todos los pueblos y ciudades de la provincia y nada, ni rastro de Tempest.

Jauffre, desde el inicio de toda aquella locura un par de años atrás había tenido bastante vigilada a la chiquilla para saber, más que nada, si se encontraba bien y si, con sus muchas incursiones al Oblivion a cuestas, seguía más o menos en sus cabales y no había decidido arrojar la toalla.

Ignoraba muchas de sus afiliaciones, cierto, como su misteriosa y algo turbia asociación con el hombre de negro, pero más o menos siempre estaba al corriente de dónde estaba.

Y ahora... al ver otra Cuchilla desaparecida se temía dos cosas: que hubiera muerto o que, con lo acaecido hace unos meses, la predisposición de la muchacha hubiera mermado hasta tal punto que hubiera decidido mudarse de provincia.

Había enviado un par de cartas a Morrowind y los Hermanos de la Orden apostados allí no sabían nada de una chica humana con el cabello verde.

Jauffre sabía que había sido un poco duro con ella aquella vez cuando el tema de Sancre Tor... pero, realmente ¿qué podía esperarse la chiquilla? La seguridad de Martin lo era todo para la supervivencia del Imperio de Tamriel y, pese a que Tempest era un buen efectivo a su causa, no era más que un simple peón de cierta relevancia que, si se daban las circunstancias, era perfectamente prescindible.

A la hora de la verdad, aunque se tratase de deshumanizar a las personas, a Jauffre lo que le importaba de veras era la meta final de sus objetivos y, si debía sacrificar peones de por medio y recurrir a medidas poco ortodoxas, lo haría.

_El fin siempre justifica los medios._

Como Gran Maestro de los Cuchillas había jurado defender contra viento y marea la legítima Sangre del Dragón, y si eso requería...

\- ¿Hay noticias de ella, Jauffre?

El viejo bretón calmó un instante sus encendidas divagaciones y se dio la vuelta tranquilamente con su usual calma y compostura.

Martin ya estaba lo suficientemente afectado por la situación como para dejar que las preocupaciones del viejo Maestro le alterasen aún más.

\- Nada nuevo me temo, Martin. – replicó con sumo cuidado – Confía en la sabiduría y la bendición de Talos sobre los miembros de nuestra Orden. Tempest estará bien.

\- ¿Teniendo en cuenta los recientes asesinatos de nuestros Agentes Cuchillas por toda Cyrodiil? - replicó el imperial secamente – No soy ningún niño, Jauffre y no hace falta que me trates como si lo fuera. Mi confianza en los Nueve Divinos merma a cada día que transcurre sin tener noticias de ella. - en esto que dio un par de pasos al frente y asió los hombros acorazados del bretón – Sin embargo mis temores no se fundamentan sobre la posibilidad de que nuestros enemigos la hayan capturado y despachado, Jauffre; sé lo que soñé y tengo muy claro lo que sentí tras aquello: Tempest ha abandonado éste Plano y se ha sumergido en una espiral de la que temo no vuelva a salir nunca más.

Ah, sí, el sueño que Martin había tenido justo el mismo día en que la muchacha había desaparecido. La herencia maldita de la Sangre del Dragón había alcanzado finalmente al imperial, no cabía duda.

Jauffre no se había dejado impresionar ante aquellas palabras ni ante la tosca descripción de un sueño tan dudoso como impreciso. Ya sabía por propia experiencia que la Sangre del Dragón, que fluía por las venas de todos los Septim, les confería un extraño don para la premonición y que veían más que el hombre común... aunque muchas veces aquellos sueños fueran más bien imágenes de cosas que podrían o no estar pasando, imágenes que, en su día, volvieron loco de remate al difunto Pelagius Septim III "El Loco".

Martin era, ciertamente, hijo de Uriel si podía escudriñar, aunque fuera incidentalmente, entre las mareas del Destino y llegar a percibir de aquella manera cómo una persona allegada a él había trascendido de un Plano de realidad a otro.

Apoyando una mano enfundada en un guantelete metálico sobre el hombro del Heredero, Jauffre esbozó una sonrisa breve.

\- Te creo, Martin. Te creo cuando me dices que sabes a ciencia cierta que Tempest ha trascendido nuestro mundo para integrarse en otro... quizás más sombrío. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que, como humana que es la chica, no haya decidido simplemente abandonar nuestra causa y marcharse bien lejos donde los asuntos del Imperio no puedan alcanzarla.

\- Y no la culparía por hacerlo. – suspiró Martin meneando la cabeza, alejándose del contacto del bretón y dejándose caer sobre una silla cercana – Es más: aplaudiría su valentía y su buen juicio. Hemos tomado de ella mucho más de lo que le hemos ofrecido y jamás le hemos dado las gracias por librarnos de las torcidas criaturas del Otro Plano. Creo que puedo decir, sin que me tiemble la voz que, si fuera cierto de veras que Tempest se hubiera ido bien lejos a vivir su propia vida lejos de las ataduras de la Orden, no me importaría que nuestros Agentes no la encontrasen nunca.

Jauffre permaneció en silencio ante aquello, esperando a que Martin continuase.

\- Sin embargo, el corazón me dice que Tempest sigue fiel a nuestra causa y que, de alguna manera, ha sido ésta misma causa la que le ha abocado a enfrentar un Plano paralelo en el cual está, en estos instantes, luchando por abrirse paso.

\- La chica ha salido airosa otras veces de sus enfrentamientos con las áridas llanuras volcánicas de las Tierras Muertas. – dijo Jauffre, fingiendo una serenidad que no sentía en absoluto – No veo por qué motivo no pudiera salir ésta vez vencedora de nuevo.

Martin entonces se llevó las manos a la cabeza y enterró la cara entre las manos y algunas madejas de pelo que éstas habían pillado. Negó con la cabeza.

\- No Jauffre. – sentenció en voz baja – En ésta ocasión temo que no sea el Plano de Mehrunes Dagon lo que se haya llevado a Tempest de la faz de Mundus. Mis sueños me hablan de un lugar tan bello como siniestro del que ninguna criatura viva ha regresado... entera. Y realmente no temo el hecho de que Tempest permanezca allí, sino la manera en que volverá a nosotros, Jauffre. Mis sueños me dicen... que la hemos perdido para siempre.

Y el viejo Maestro Cuchilla nada respondió a aquellas cuestiones tan imprecisas como lo eran las premoniciones de los Sangre de Dragón, porque nada entendía de sueños.

Lo suyo eran las órdenes específicas.

Por ello, pese a todo, siguió pensando, obcecado en su sentido práctico del deber, que, dentro o fuera de Mundus, necesitaba a Tempest de vuelta.

Martin ya había identificado el tercer artefacto para abrir el Portal Dimensional al Paraíso de Camoran y necesitaban a alguien que hiciera el trabajo YA.

Y si no podía ser Tempest... tal vez aquella pareja orsimer de brutos que la chica había traído aquella vez consigo sirvieran para el propósito que tenía en mente. Agronak gro-Malog quizás no, pero la tal Mazoga era ambiciosa y, si la tentaba lo suficiente con la promesa de aceptarla en la Orden de los Cuchillas... ¿quién sabe? Era una mujer fuerte y testaruda, acostumbrada a luchar.

Caminando distraídamente hacia una de las ventanas que daban al patio de entrenamiento del Templo, Jauffre contempló discretamente a aquella colosa orsimer bloquear con pasmosa agilidad otro ataque del guarda rojo Baurus con su mandoble de factura dwemer. Batallar contra aquella mujer era todo un espectáculo en sí mismo, Jauffre ya lo sabía por experiencia propia la primera vez que había decidido poner a prueba el temple no sólo de la orca, sino de su mismo acero.

A lo mejor había encontrado a la sustituta perfecta para Tempest.

* * *

Con la boca abierta y la voz convertida en un mero sonido ahogado de sorpresa, Tempest quedó en pie y quieta cara a cara con la tenebrosa figura de su superior, mucho más siniestra de lo estrictamente habitual.

Una ráfaga de aire frío se coló por la puerta abierta de la estancia en penumbra y apagó la llama de la candela que la joven había encendido para alumbrar su trayecto y el de la niña por la casa. La habitación quedó de nuevo completamente a oscuras y ambas chiquillas contemplaron, paralizadas, los reflejos amarillos de los ojos nictálopes y predadores del hombre frente a ellas brillar con malicia en la oscuridad.

Tempest, sumida en la negrura en aquellos instantes, sintió dos cosas: la primera fue el aterrado apretón que le dio la mano de Robin en la diestra. La segunda fueron los dedos largos y ásperos de la mano de su jefe asirle la garganta y comenzar a recorrerla desde la mandíbula hasta el final de la clavícula.

Tempest se quedó quieta un momento hasta que un nuevo apretón por parte de Robin acompañado de un fuerte tirón la despertaron de su momentáneo estupor.

\- ¡Es un _bzou_!, ¡es un _bzou_ , Tempest! - exclamó la pequeña, aterrorizada - ¡Huyamos!

Los dedos ásperos alcanzaron un punto en el cuello alto de la túnica donde comenzaron a desabrochar botones.

_No es..._

Aquellos ojos rapaces tan amarillos se le clavaron a la chica en las mismísimas pupilas y la mano fue bajando lentamente desde el cuello hasta el tronco, donde encontró prontamente la apenas tangible figura de un pecho.

Los tirones a su mano derecha continuaron.

\- ¡Tempest!

_Éste no es..._

¿Lo era de veras?

Aquella mirada... de criatura sobrenatural...

\- Éste no es... - comenzó a decir Tempest.

\- ¡Es un _bzou_! - replicó Robin, ahora tratando de sacar a su amiga de allí tirando de ella con ambas manos - ¡TEMPEST!

Apartándole entonces la atrevida mano de un empujón, Tempest y Robin salieron corriendo escaleras abajo acompañadas de la risa horrible del hombre detrás de ellas que acabó transformándose en un aullido.

Notando en todo momento la sonrisa de tijera pintada en el rostro del tipo tras ellas, Tempest sólo pudo hacerse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación cuando, de un salto sobrenatural, el hombre alcanzó a la chiquillas fugitivas escaleras abajo y empujó a la más mayor haciendo que ésta perdiera el equilibrio y rodara el tramo de escaleras que le quedaba por atravesar hasta la planta baja habiendo soltado de la mano a la niña y oyendo los gritos de ésta en mitad del estruendo de la tormenta del exterior.

Entre tinieblas, acompañada sólo por las ráfagas de luz que los relámpagos dejaban tras de sí por las ventanas abiertas, Tempest gateó en el suelo un instante, buscando a ciegas a la niña tanteando hasta que una mano la asió del cinturón de la túnica y, con una fuerza terrible, la obligó a posicionarse a cuatro patas con el rostro pegado al suelo. La chica se puso blanca en cuanto notó _de qué manera_ la enorme figura tras ella se colocaba de rodillas y con la entrepierna pegada a su parte posterior.

¡Se había vuelto loco!

\- _Estate quieta._ – gruñó el hombre con la voz grave y desdoblada desde su ventajosa postura.

\- ¡Suelta! - se debatió la muchacha, retorciéndose en el suelo como un salmón recién pescado.

Cuando le arreó una patada, la otra mano, súbitamente peluda y afilada, la agarró del pelo y le hizo erguir la cabeza hacia atrás hasta hacerla gemir de dolor.

\- _De nada sirve suplicar, de nada sirve llorar..._ – canturreó la voz distorsionada del hombre-lobo mientras le alzaba los bajos de la túnica y trataba de volver a posicionarla donde él la quería – _Pues mi hambre pronto saciarás._

\- ¡NO TE LA COMERÁS! - chilló la voz de Robin y, sin que aquella cosa inhumana pudiera evitarlo, por la derecha le vino un sopapo que la niña le prodigó en toda la cabeza con el rodillo de madera para amasar tortas - ¡CORRE, TEMPEST!

Y Tempest vaya si corrió. Procurándose ser el objetivo visual principal de aquella cosa en la que su jefe se había convertido para que no fuera tras de Robin, zigzagueó por entre las negras siluetas de los muebles de aquella casa a oscuras con los que, muy traicioneramente, se iba chocando dolorosamente a consecuencia de la evidente falta de luz.

Pronto se percató de que, incluso tirando muebles a diestro y siniestro, el hombre durante la persecución no tenía mayor inconveniente en hacer trizas el mobiliario con una sola mano. Y tanto el espacio de la vivienda como sus enseres eran limitados.

Por lo tanto, guiando al depredador fuera de la casa para dejar a la niña a salvo, Tempest salió corriendo por la puerta principal y se encontró con un inmenso y violento chaparrón que le impedía ver mucho más allá de sus pies.

Corriendo como buenamente pudo, a riesgo de resbalarse un par de veces por el entarimado de madera blanca, se precipitó hacia la espesura, deshaciéndose por el camino de la túnica gris, pues los bajos mojados no le permitían moverse bien.

Con la Armadura Etérea ahora como única protección, Tempest, sin mirar atrás, continuó corriendo entre la crepuscular densidad arbórea y, cuando pensaba haber dejado a su perseguidor muy atrás, se encontró nuevamente en el suelo, llenándose de barro y raspándose las palmas de las manos con la caída a tal punto que los arañazos comenzaron a sangrar.

Tenía nuevamente al Hombre Oscuro encima... sólo que ya no era el Hombre Oscuro.

A medio camino entre humano y bestia, el cuerpo del hombre había experimentado un notable cambio tanto en envergadura como en musculatura y vellosidad.

Todavía seguía conservando un aire humano, pero el vello adelantado en el rostro por la frente de manera que el desordenado cuero cabelludo se unía con unas patillas exageradas y una barba a medio crecer, le daban un aspecto tan salvaje como terrorífico.

Los dientes habían pasado a ser picos en sierra, las manos se habían transformado en garras largas y el tórax, a punto de reventar la túnica negra que aún llevaba puesta, se hallaba cubierto de una espesa capa de pelo oscuro.

Tempest no pudo siquiera vocalizar una sola palabra que tuviera sentido y permaneció inmóvil en el suelo, sucia y con los enormes ojos azules contemplando a aquel mastodonte lupino que tenía delante con auténtico terror.

El hombre-fiera frente a ella sonrió ampliamente.

Pero no precisamente de un modo reconfortante. La suya era una sonrisa perversa.

Con la mente en blanco, y sólo reaccionando con un grito cuando el ser la agarró por la pechera de la armadura, la alzó en vilo y, de un solo zarpazo, se la desgarró por la parte superior hasta que la chica quedó sólo cubierta con los jirones de la camisa que llevaba debajo y la parte inferior del arruinado blindaje; Tempest y su captor atinaron a oír un grito lejano.

\- ¡Tempest!, ¡Tempest! ¿Dónde estás?

Robin.

Cuando el medio hombre se giró en la dirección de los chillidos para, seguramente, dejar a su muy aturdida presa en el suelo e ir en pos de la pequeña, la joven imperial le asió de la muñeca peluda que la sujetaba en el aire y le clavó las uñas para atraer su atención.

\- ¡Espera! - rogó - ¡Deja a la niña tranquila! ¡No te la comas!

Pero el semihombre sólo se giró de nuevo para encararla con otra de aquellas sonrisas escalofriantes.

\- _¿Para qué iba yo a querer comerme a ésa cría..._ \- repuso tranquilamente – … _cuando mi objetivo, desde que entrarais en la casa, has sido únicamente TÚ, querida niña? Tienes mucha más carne y un cuerpo mucho más generoso que el de ésa piltrafilla de capa roja._ \- añadió contemplándola de arriba abajo como un hambriento contempla el más sabroso de los manjares.

Ante semejante declaración de intenciones, Tempest le arreó una patada en el pecho y, cuando aquella cosa la soltó, mientras ella desenvainaba su katana akaviri, la bestia en el otro terminó de cobrar forma hasta transformarle en lo que tanto habían temido ambas niñas en su colorido paseo por las tierras de Manía: un _bzou_ , un licántropo.

La fiera se lanzó entonces sobre ella, dispuesta a devorarla en todos los sentidos que su muy torcida imaginación de animal salvaje y lujurioso había barajado en su cabeza, y Tempest sólo cerró los ojos y alzó la espada entre ella y la muerte.

Como aquella otra vez, inolvidable en las oscuras memorias de la chica imperial, el impulso del otro bastó solo para que éste se empalase de una vez contra la hoja akaviri de su arma y el enorme corpachón de la fiera cayera sobre el de ella, aplastándola con todo su peso.

Cuando Tempest abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, contempló incrédula el acero sangriento que sobresalía de las carnes del cuerpo, desnudo y humano, de su jefe; por la espalda, a la altura del corazón.

Alzando levemente la cabeza de largos y despeinados cabellos, el hombre la miró directamente a los ojos con los suyos oscuros y, cuando fue a decir algo, la boca se le llenó de sangre y los ojos se le quedaron en blanco un instante, procesando una serie de tics nerviosos, hasta que el cuerpo perdió fuerza y la cabeza volvió a derribarse sobre la aterrorizada chica quien, al verse en mitad de la lluvia, cubierta de fango y de la sangre de su jefe, miró al cielo con la mente en blanco, boquiabierta.

En un instante sólo oyó su corazón, rebotando desbocado contra el pecho muerto del hombre y, sin que sirviera de precedente, los oídos le pitaron y, contrayendo el rostro en un gesto de puro espanto, soltó el mango de la espada, abrazó el cuerpo inerte y comenzó a sollozar en voz alta como una criatura.

Y, en mitad de aquel bosque oscuro y lluvioso, nadie la oyó lamentarse por la apreciada vida que acababa de arrebatar.

Tras aquello, sutil como alas de mariposa, la oscuridad la envolvió paulatinamente en su crisálida hasta arroparla en sus negras sábanas por completo. Y ya no hubo más dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bébeme, cómeme" es el título de un álbum de Marilyn Manson ("Eat Me, Drink Me") que a su vez está basado en la obra de Lewis Carroll "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas".
> 
> En la otra página donde posteo ésta historia un lector me sugirió que Tempest matase a Lucien y... he aquí el resultado.


	46. "De hombres y mujeres y viceversa"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 45: _De hombres y mujeres y viceversa_.**

* * *

_…_

\- _Despierta, hermanita._

_…_

\- _No puedes tirarte toda la vida durmiendo._

_…_

\- _Sé que ha sido muy duro, hermanita. Pero ya ha pasado. Ha sido una prueba y has sobrevivido._

_…_

\- _Entiendo que no quieras hablar, ha sido un golpe muy bruto para tu mente. Pero los desafíos en Shivering Isles son siempre así y así es como hay que afrontarlos. Nadie puede acceder a la Tierra de la Locura sin haber dejado atrás una parte de sí mismo. Es el precio que hay que pagar para ganarse el favor de Sheogorath._

_…_

\- _Por mucho que te empeñes no va a servir de nada que te obceques en dormir. ¿O quieres convertirte en la próxima Bella Durmiente y dormir cien años hasta que venga el príncipe de turno y, de un sopapo, te devuelva al mundo real, eh?_

_La risa en aquellos instantes no era una opción. Ni siquiera aunque le contasen el chiste más gracioso del mundo mundial._

\- _Venga, hermanita. El mundo sigue girando._

_Para ella no._

\- _Si persistes en esa actitud tan infantil, el Gato del Skooma pensará que te has vuelto loca y nunca te dejará abandonar el Reino. Yo creo que no es precisamente lo que el hombre de negro hubiera querido._

_Ea, ea, a meter el dedito en la llaga, Nela... qué inoportuna._

\- _Soy inoportuna porque te quiero. Ahora abre los ojos._

_No le daba la gana hacerlo._

\- _Si no lo haces te perderás las sorpresas que entre Robin, el Gato del Skooma y yo te hemos preparado._

_¿Cómo que entre Robin, Sheogorath y ella? ¿Acaso...?_

\- _Abre los ojos, so borrega aborregada._

* * *

La primera impresión al despertar no fueron solamente los muchos colores que se arremolinaron ante sus ojos de manera borrosa e imprecisa, formando manchas brillantes y vivas en movimiento, sino la sensación táctil de que estaba hundida en un mullidísimo colchón de plumas y tapada con una manta suave, suave...

Se hallaba tumbada en una confortable cama de doble longitud (el doble de largo y el doble de ancho que la envergadura de la chica) de roble con un dosel a dos colores, uno frío y el otro cálido, que se podía descorrer a un lado para dar acceso a más gente que fueran a visitar a la postrada en su cama.

Y allí había una persona que había ido a visitarla en medio de su dolor.

Una persona a la que jamás creyó que volvería a ver.

Porque sentada en el borde izquierdo de la cama, con la cola aterciopelada meneándose de un lado a otro de puro contento estaba el gatito lindo que Nela siempre había sido.

\- Buenos días, dormilona. – saludó la khajiit con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin mediar palabra, Tempest se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio el abrazo más grande que jamás creyó que podría volver a dar a otro ser.

Nela a su vez le devolvió el abrazo y ambas permanecieron juntas, con los brazos enredados, acunándose mutuamente en silencio.

\- ¿Nela? - inquirió la chica imperial con un hilillo de voz.

\- ¿Sí, hermanita?

\- ¿Estoy soñando?

\- No, boba. – le dijo la minina muy suavemente mientras le depositaba un sendo beso en la mejilla – Esto es tan real y tan cierto como que tú tienes el pelo verde.

\- ¿Por qué...?

Soltándola, la khajiit se rió juguetona. Seguía siendo una niña muy flaca y muy quebradiza, seguía teniendo el pelaje muy suavecito y seguía teniendo doce años. Nela no había cambiado nada.

\- El Gato del Skooma siempre acoge a todos los khajiitas extraviados que encuentra. - explicó la niña con naturalidad - Es muy bueno conmigo, hermanita, siempre me deja comer, jugar y dormir todo lo que yo quiera. ¡Tengo muchas muñecas y madejas de lana que me ha ido regalando para que no me aburriera!

Tempest no lo entendía, Nela debería estar...

Pero el hecho de que estuviera allí, con la misma edad y con el mismo aspecto de siempre sólo eran un indicativo del mucho poder que el Daedra empuñaba en sus manos. Si Sheogorath podía acoger almas de niños perdidos y devolverles a la vida, eso venía a indicar que, además de poderoso, era un criatura ciertamente o muy cruel o muy dulce, puede que ambas cosas a la vez.

\- ¡Tempest! - exclamó entonces la voz de Robin cuando ésta pasó a la estancia iluminada donde se hallaba la cama y se lanzó en picado contra el colchón para trepar por él y estrujar a una muy confundida imperial en un abrazo de boa constrictor.

Tempest quedó un instante con la mirada perdida y, al recordar de súbito su mucha tristeza, abrazó a ambas niñas para refugiarse en su compañía y las tres acabaron hechas una piña.

\- Qué bonito... - dijo de pronto una voz de cadencias discordantes con un profundo tono de emoción – Es tan emotivo que creo que me echaría a llorar... ¡de alegría! ¡Wooooo! ¡Las tres niñas reunidas!, ¡hagamos una fiesta de pijamas! - cacareó - Si me dejáis participar os traeré leche y galletas.

Al alzar la vista, rodeada de su piña infantil de amigas, Tempest observó a un extraño aunque afable anciano vestido con un traje absurdo y recargado de pie en medio de la habitación hacer piruetas en el aire con el bastón que traía consigo. En su rostro traía pintada una amplia sonrisa gatuna de diversión. Si hubiera sido un khajiit seguramente se habría lamido los bigotes.

\- ¡Tito Sheogorath! - exclamó Robin muy feliz desde su posición, arrebujada en los brazos de Tempest como estaba - ¡Tempest ha despertado! ¡Ahora le podremos dar de comer y los regalos para que se sienta bien!

"Tito Sheogorath"... ¿entonces aquel viejito gritón era el famoso Príncipe Daédrico de la Locura?

 _Pues si me he vuelto loca... ¡al diablo con la cordura entonces!_ \- pensó Tempest, mullida como estaba en los sentimientos de calidez que la presencia de las niñas le reportaba. Todavía no quería acordarse de...

Meneando entonces la cabeza tristemente, sólo salió de su nueva espiral de miseria cuando le presentaron el peluche de un conejo blanco.

\- Toma, para que tengas un bicho suave al que abrazar. – le dijo Sheogorath, quien se había acercado a una velocidad increíble al borde de la cama y le ofrecía en aquellos instantes el extraño obsequio – Después de todo no querrás asfixiar a tus dulces aunque frágiles amiguitas con tanto mimoseo, ¿eh? - terminó sonriente, la suya una clase de sonrisa que se les dedica a los niños muy pequeños cuando quieres hacerles una gracia.

Tempest entonces tomó el peluche y, lo mismo que si tuviera tres años, lo abrazó con fuerza y apoyó el lado izquierdo de la cabeza sobre él como si éste fuera un cojín. El Daedra tenía razón, era tan suave...

\- ¿Quieres pastel? - preguntó la morenita Robin mirando a Tempest, expectante – Hay de fresas, de arándanos, de grosellas, de uvas...

\- ¡Y de sesos también! - declaró el Dios Loco alegremente hasta que, percatándose de las caras que ponían las niñas, carraspeó – Bueno... que sí, que hay muchos pasteles para que te los comas tú sola enteros hasta que tu tripita no pueda más... ¡y te pilles una indigestión! Los pasteles están muy buenos calentitos, pero luego son malos para el estómago. Después de sentarme mal unos tres millones de veces al fin he aprendido la lección... o puede que no, es igual. - divagó un instante para, de repente, cambiar por completo de tono de voz y de tema - ¡Te doy la bienvenida a Nueva Sheoth, mortalilla! El tiempo que andes por las inmediaciones te puedes alojar aquí en el Palacio. Puedes comer lo que quieras, ensuciarte lo que quieras y cambiarte de ropa todo lo que quieras, ¡es gratis! - se carcajeó – Por otra parte... te voy a pedir que te quedes una temporadita hasta que la Marcha Gris pase, ¡te voy a necesitar!

Tempest suspiró con aire derrotista y dejó caer la cabeza, aún abrazada al peluche del conejo blanco.

\- No puedo ayudarte con tus cosas... - comenzó a decir en voz baja – Ya no tengo fuerzas... no quiero seguir luchando... estoy tan cansada de hacer recados y tareas...

\- ¿Y quién ha hablado de que me hagas recados y tareas? - dijo el Daedra muy tranquilamente – ¡Es tiempo de tomarse unas muy merecidas vacaciones, mortalilla! Te he observado en Mundus y creo que te las has ganado, eres demasiado pequeñita para meterte en cosas tan feas como ésas... para cosas feas y aburridas ya tengo yo a mi servicio a un gentil idiota que entró en las Islas más chulo que un ocho y ahora... ¡es mi chico de los recados! Por tareas tediosas no temas, ya las hace él.

Y antes de que Tempest pudiera siquiera relacionar semejante información en su cerebro con unas cosas y otras, un potente grito de enfado se dejó oír en eco amplificado por los pasillos de Palacio.

\- ¡Sheogorath! - bramaba a voz en cuello la persona autora del grito - ¡SHEOGORATH!, ¡¿dónde demonios te has metido?!

Sheogorath se echó a reír como el orate que era... o más bien el Dios Orate que era.

\- Ah, ahí está. – apuntó el Daedra maliciosamente - Mírale... - se burló – Tan tierno y delicado como la coz de un burro.

Tempest entonces quedó tensa un instante, como si le acabara de dar la corriente.

Porque la voz... la voz que había oído.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA, SHEOGORATH!

Saliendo disparada de la cama de un solo salto, Tempest fue descalza y vestida con una camisola blanca corriendo hasta la procedencia de la voz.

Y no cupo en sí de alegría cuando dio con el dueño de la misma: completamente vivo, humano y de una pieza hallábase Lucien Lachance berreando en mitad de la Sala del Trono de Palacio como si le hubieran dado cuerda, apretando puños y dientes lo mismo que si aquel no fuera precisamente el mejor día de su vida.

Pero para Tempest, quien le creía muerto, aquella había sido la revelación más estupenda que había tenido nunca y, lanzándose en picado contra el furibundo hombre, se agarró a él con fuerza abrazándole como una enredadera abraza a un árbol hasta asfixiarlo y, sin que sirviera de precedente, con la alegría que tenía encima se dejó llevar y, poniéndose de puntillas, le endosó un enorme beso en la mejilla áspera con barba de tres días.

Lachance, inmediatamente sintió el abrazo y el beso, dejó de gritar como un energúmeno para quedarse mirando a la pequeña imperial a su lado con los ojos desencajados de la sorpresa.

Habría esperado de todo menos encontrársela precisamente a _ella_ allí.

\- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! - exclamó atónito, intentando por un lado desasirse de aquel abrazo de lapa pegajosa y, por el otro, demasiado sorprendido como para emplear toda su fuerza en sacársela de encima.

Pero Tempest seguía a lo suyo, demasiado contenta como para hacerse cargo de la perturbación del hombre.

\- ¡Estás vivo, jefe! - chilló encantada de la vida, restregando la pálida mejilla contra la túnica sucia y llena de fango del tipo - ¡Sí!, ¡estás vivo! ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Lucien por un momento se quedó helado con aquella incomprensible actitud de niña alborozada. ¿Acaso se habría vuelto loca o...?

Separándola de sí, la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando dilucidar si aquella muñeca chillona era o no de veras su muy atolondrada Silenciadora.

Cuando no halló el más mínimo rastro de duda, pareció relajarse levemente. Pero continuó en guardia debido a los muy destellantes ojos de la chica, quien parecía súper ilusionada de la existencia; y Lucien tenía muy claro que el habitual comportamiento pasota de ella no cuadraba para nada con aquella alegría desbordante. Pocas veces la había visto así y no había sido precisamente por causa suya.

Tempest por su parte no sabía si acababa de volverse loca de remate, pero si su jefe estaba vivo en su delirio, bienvenido fuera el jodido delirio.

Para cada uno la presencia el otro era un hecho tan tangible y real como, al mismo tiempo, etéreo y onírico. En aquel instante habían cruzado la frontera entre lo que separaba la realidad de la ficción y se veían a sí mismos como héroes prisioneros de alguna clase de cuento macabro en el que se hallaban abocados sin remedio a participar.

Para Lucien aquella niña descalza, vestida de blanco, limpia y fragante era tanto su Silenciadora como una ondina extraordinaria que había venido a darle argumento a aquel relato de locura y fantasía que era en sí la Dimensión de Shivering Isles. Y no le gustaba nada el papel que ella acabaría desempeñando en aquel entramado surrealista.

Para Tempest, aquel hombre que olía a tierra mojada era su jefe devuelto a ella tras aquella pesadilla en la que había tenido que... matarle. Pero también era una promesa, la promesa de que no estaba loca, de que en realidad ella no le había matado y que aquella prueba macabra sólo hubiera sido fruto de su psique alterada por la influencia de aquel Reino escindido entre la Manía y la Demencia. Nunca lo sabría con certeza y le daba bastante igual. Si estaba vivo, nada importaba demasiado en realidad.

Pasados unos segundos de silencio, el Hombre Oscuro enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme exactamente el por qué estás tú aquí y no en Mundus? - inquirió extrañado.

Tempest, regresando a la realidad, escudriñó el rostro de su superior en busca de respuestas. Loco, por lo visto, no parecía estar... de momento.

\- Jefe... llevabas desaparecido una semana del mapa. – apuntó muy seriamente - ¿Qué querías que hiciera? La Mano Negra te anda buscando por toda la maldita provincia. Ni siquiera Luciana Galena sabía dónde estabas y...

\- Un momento. – le interrumpió Lucien - ¿Fuiste a ver a Luciana?

Aquello entonces le hizo recordar a Tempest una cosa, una cosa muy concreta que le fastidiaba enormemente.

\- Sí. – replicó frunciendo el ceño y la naricilla con evidente molestia – Y la tía creo que sabe muy bien que entre nosotros hay lío. - concluyó muy seriamente.

Lucien puso cara de póquer. Maldita fuera Luciana, era casi tan cotilla como él mismo.

\- Luciana es una mujer muy observadora. – tuvo la desvergüenza de decir.

\- ¿No le habrás contado tú nada, no? - inquirió la chica, suspicaz. No se fiaba un pelo de él.

\- ¿Yo?, ¿por quién me tomas, querida niña?

Aunque, la verdad, no veía qué tenía de malo presumir un poco de ligue. La chica era de veras rarita para aquellas cosas...

Sin embargo, recordando aquel dato que la muchacha le diera hace un momento, cambió bruscamente de tema.

\- ¿Has dicho que llevo una semana desaparecido? - preguntó.

Ella asintió.

\- Eso es imposible. Llevo aquí como unos tres días, a no ser... - en esto que lo pensó un momento y la idea no le resultó tan descabellada – A no ser que el tiempo discurra distinto aquí. - volvió a tomarla de los hombros – Si es así tenemos que salir cuanto antes de éste manicomio, ¿quién sabe ya cuántas semanas llevaremos tú y yo desaparecidos de nuestro Plano...?

\- Uuuh... en temática de Planos Dimensionales sería casi más conveniente que le preguntaras al viejo Hermaeus Mora. – oyeron ambos imperiales una voz discordante que conocían demasiado bien venirles por la izquierda – Es él quien ideó el sentido del espacio-tiempo... pero no comencemos a divagar sobre cosas tan complicadas. No quisiera sobrecargar vuestras pequeñas mentes con información que jamás entenderíais. - argumentó al tiempo que caminaba tranquilamente hacia la pareja de mortales dando de golpecitos con su bastón en el suelo de una manera un tanto dandi – Bien, bien, LeChance, ¿qué tal ha ido el viaje de vuelta a patita por el bosque, mmm?

\- Revitalizante. - ironizó Lucien con toda la mala sangre que le cupo en aquellos instantes. Otra vez había vuelto el maldito viejo chiflado a cambiarle el apellido como si tal cosa. ¡Cómo le rechinaba...! - Tal vez hubiera resultado mucho mejor si no me hubieran atacado, además de un puñado de sectarios chiflados vestidos de morado, unos Caballeros grises que...

\- ¿Tan pronto? - le interrumpió Sheogorath, habiendo captado la alarmante noticia de las horribles criaturas heladas en su Reino, criaturas cuya presencia ya conocía de sobra y temía - No es ninguna sorpresa, supongo. Nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde; no hace falta que sobrecargues tu pequeño cerebro con eso ahora. - replicó haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano en cuanto que vio que el arrogante mortal iba a replicarle - ¡¿Y Xedilian?! - gruñó – Asumo que tu presencia aquí indica que lo has logrado... o que estás terriblemente confuso, ¡o quizás simplemente signifique que careces de buen juicio! - terminó a voz en cuello.

Tempest observaba la escena anonadada. ¿Alguien le estaba gritando al jefe y éste no se ponía hecho un basilisco...?, tal vez se debiera a la naturaleza demoníaca de quien le estaba gritando en sí y no de que, como por arte de magia, su superior hubiera desarrollado un mayor cúmulo de paciencia.

Lucien, por su parte, se mordió la lengua antes de mandar al Príncipe Daédrico a donde tanto le hubiera gustado mandarle.

\- Para tu información, demonio, tu bendita Xedilian vuelve a funcionar. - bufó - Ése era el maldito trato, ¿no?

El rostro de Sheogorath cambió del enfado al más absoluto alborozo en cuestión de milésimas.

\- ¡Maravilloso! - aplaudió - ¡Es hora de celebrarlo!, ¡QUESO PARA TODO EL MUNDO! - chilló para, tras pensarlo un instante observando la cara de asco de Lucien, a quien entre otras cosas el queso no le gustaba para nada, rectificar de inmediato - ¡Espera!, olvida lo que he dicho. ¡Queso para nadie! Si no te gusta el queso, no podrás disfrutarlo, ¿verdad? - inquirió, juguetón - Has recorrido el laberinto como una buena ratita, pero todavía no hay queso para ti. Bueno, tal vez un poquito. - carraspeó – He decidido concederte un nuevo hechizo: la habilidad para invocar a Haskill, mi Camarlengo, que te asistirá en tus viajes. Sabe mucho... más de lo que él mismo se sabe. De hecho, me gustaría que lo probases. Me quedaré para ver cómo invocas a nuestro amigo ahora mismo.

Lucien se le quedó mirando como si no entendiera nada. Pero la palabrita de rigor "viajes" le informó de que su odisea en aquellas islitas estaba muy lejos de haber concluido.

\- Me parece que te equivocas de hombre, Sheogorath. – replicó muy tranquilamente – Soy _imperial_ , y eso significa que la magia y yo no somos... un dúo demasiado afín.

\- Invócale. - replicó Sheogorath inflexible, dando de golpecitos en el suelo con la punta del bastón.

\- ¡Te digo que no entiendo de magia! - exclamó el Hombre Oscuro, frustrado.

\- ¡Invócale!

\- ¡Ni siquiera sé las palabras del mal... - en esto que se percató de que, en realidad, para su mucha sorpresa sí que se las sabía – … dito hechizo!

\- Oh, yo creo que sí, mortal. - replicó Sheogorath muy ufano aunque... con un extraño brillo de advertencia cruzando su muy dispar mirada.

Lucien se cruzó de brazos, tozudo.

\- No pienso hacerlo. - dictaminó.

\- Pues de aquí no te mueves hasta que no lo hagas. - replicó el Dios Loco tranquilamente - ¡Castigado!

\- Que te crees tú és... - en esto que el Hombre Oscuro pegó un súbito respingo al percatarse de que no podía moverse un pelo de la postura en la que había permanecido hasta ahora, de pie con los brazos cruzados - ¡Maldita sea! - bramó - ¡¿Qué me has hecho ésta vez?!

El Daedra le dio una mirada de puro aburrimiento, como si la obviedad fuera escandalosamente evidente.

\- Te he dicho que lo invoques y te has puesto a berrear como el adulto malcriado que eres, LeChance. Así pues, hasta que no hagas lo que te digo, mi... "influencia" no desaparecerá de tus músculos y, por consiguiente, de tu capacidad motriz.

Y Lucien, finalmente vencido de nuevo, acabó por invocar al tieso Camarlengo, quien apareció en mitad de una nube de humo violeta hasta materializarse de pie frente a ellos.

\- Ah… nuestro Señor te ha concedido el poder para invocarme. Qué grata noticia para mí. - ironizó con su habitual voz calmada y monocorde una vez se percató de a quién debía su presencia allí - Una vez invocada mi presencia, puedo darte consejos acerca de tus ocupaciones actuales. Lo que hagas después con mis sabias aportaciones es decisión tuya.

\- Tu humildad me emociona, Haskill, así como el mucho entusiasmo que observo empleas en la tarea. - ironizó Lachance a su vez, dándole una mirada asesina al Camarlengo. Todavía le guardaba rencor por la putadita de haberle convencido de entrar en las Islas.

Haskill se limitó a seguir con su expresión hierática, inalterable en todo momento.

\- Intenta utilizar tu poder con moderación. - apuntó - Yo tengo otras ocupaciones más importantes que servirte a ti de guía.

\- Un placer intercambiar tan encantadoras palabras, Haskill. - replicó el hombre imperial con un tonillo tan cargado de cinismo que hasta la pequeña Tempest a su lado no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

Y, una vez que Haskill volvió a evaporarse en su nube de humo violeta, Sheogorath se echó a reír.

\- ¿No os parece que es la pera? - se carcajeó - A mí sí. Es la mejor parte de ser un Príncipe Daédrico, en serio. Adelante, hazlo de nuevo, LeChance. ¡A él LE ENCANTA! - chilló en mitad de un ataque de risa histérica.

Y a Lucien, en aquel instante sin precedentes, se le encendió la luz de vándalo que había llevado siempre dentro y que no sacaba desde su época adolescente, cuando le daba por tirar piedras a los de la Legión Imperial en Waterfront.

Porque Lucien Lachance, pese a su engañosa apariencia de hombre calmado y sereno, poseía un alma gamberra como el que más. Gamberra y extremadamente maliciosa.

Así pues, sonriendo malévolamente, invocó de nuevo la presencia del Camarlengo, sabiendo en todo momento la molestia que ello supondría para el susodicho. Y no se equivocaba.

\- Me has invocado de nuevo, algo que sin duda agrada a mi Señor pues es _Su_ prerrogativa. Supongo que por ahora ya has acabado.

Pero no.

\- Sólo una vez más... ¡al menos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! - fue todo lo que dijo Sheogorath, aún con el ataque de risa presente en su voz pitonal, una vez el sufrido Camarlengo se hubo disipado nuevamente - Es un deporte. Adelante, invócalo de nuevo. ¡Le encanta!

Y, por extraño que sonara aquello, Lucien no se quejó ni refunfuñó en todas las ocasiones que el Daedra le pidió volver a invocar a su lacayo una y otra vez.

La respuesta de Haskill, asimismo, iba variando de simples suspiros de resignación a la más absoluta hartura conforme la invocación se repetía sin parar.

\- ¿Podemos dejarlo ya? - dijo finalmente, absolutamente vencido y cansado – Creo que ya has conseguido un dominio perfecto de tu nueva habilidad.

Y ya, tras aquella malévola diversión, tanto el mortal como el inmortal cejaron ya en su empeño de molestar. Cada uno por su cuenta se lo había pasado pipa.

Sheogorath por las risas, ya que era un demonio en cierto modo muy guasón; y Lucien por puro placer vengativo hacia el lacayo.

Tempest, callada en todo momento y cerca de su superior, trataba de dilucidar qué extraña relación circularía entre aquellos dos: Sheogorath y Lucien Lachance poseían personalidades tan tremendamente opuestas que parecía imposible relacionarlos siquiera en una misma sala sin que llovieran rayos y truenos de por medio. No les hacía cooperando juntos para nada.

Pero tampoco cuestionó nada, pues aún estaba tratando de saber si aquello era real o un producto de su delirio fantasioso... todo parecía tan absurdo y... sin embargo... al mismo tiempo tan condenadamente lógico y correcto.

Si la locura en sí seguía un patrón lógico, escapaba por completo al razonamiento de la pequeña imperial, pero, si de ella dependiera, querría seguir así indefinidamente.

Porque, salvo por el incidente de la casa de la abuela de Robin, todo en las Islas habían sido un cúmulo de delicias en cadena: el ambiente, los colores, los olores, encuentros gratos e inesperados... allí lo imposible parecía posible y Tempest comenzaba a sentirse tan a gusto...

Y hablando de Robin...

Sin despedirse ni nada, Tempest, sigilosa como un gato, regresó tranquilamente a la habitación donde había estado durmiendo y se encontró a Nela y a Robin jugando a la rayuela. Habían dibujado con tizas de colores las casillas numeradas en el suelo y parecían tan telendas, despreocupadas por completo de que pudiera venir un adulto y las regañara por hacer eso.

\- No te preocupes, al tito Sheogorath no le molesta que pintemos en el suelo o en las paredes. – dijo Robin en cuanto la joven imperial había mostrado su preocupación por el enlosado - ¡Ven y juega con nosotras!

Y Tempest, metida en su mundo de colores nuevamente, muy contenta, se unió a ellas sin dudarlo.

Todo lo que no había hecho de niña lo iba a hacer ahora.

* * *

 _¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido la mujer ésta? Va, se marcha sin decir palabra y se queda tan ancha. El género femenino y sus brillantes ideas de perogrullo..._ \- Lucien estaba en aquellos instantes que echaba humo, no ya sólo porque el maldito demonio loco le había adjudicado otra tarea de la que debía hacerse cargo si quería largarse de allí.

Sino porque la había usado a _ella_ de canje en el asunto.

Lucien todavía se acordaba y se le quemaban las hieles con aquello.

Sheogorath, tras la tanda de invocaciones de su muy sufrido lacayo, se había permitido volver a mandarle de chico de los recados a ver a una tal Syl, duquesa de la parte de la Demencia en Shivering Isles, gobernadora directa sobre Crisol.

\- ¡Bien, bien! Necesitarás toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir si pretendes derrotar a Jyggalag y detener la Marcha Gris. - había dicho el Gran Lunático, tan telendo él - Eso sí, no esperes poder invocar a Haskill fuera del Reino, pues le gusta estar en _MI_ presencia. Resulta que en ocasiones consigo ese efecto.

Aquello ya le había sonado a Lucien a chamusquina y, repentinamente al verse solo en la compañía del Daedra, se había percatado de lo muy a su merced que estaba.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso de la Marcha Gris ésa de la que tanto hablas? ¿Y qué relación tiene con ese nombre que has mencionado? - había inquirido, perfectamente consciente ya de lo que se pretendía de él - ¡Estoy harto de que me mantengas en la sombra! ¡Si quieres que detenga lo que sea que esté por venir necesito información, condenado demonio testarudo!

Y Sheogorath sólo se había limitado a reírse.

\- ¡Ah! - decía - ¿Ya hemos captado tu interés y tus ganas de cooperar, LeChance? Veo sin duda que el traer al pequeño pájaro verde con nosotros ha sido un tremendo acierto.

Lucien se había quedado blanco.

\- ¡¿Cómo...?!

\- Por partes, ¡por partes, humano! Y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta: ha llegado la hora de Jyggalag, lo cual no es una buena noticia. Tú me ayudarás a ponerle fin, pero primero tendrás que aprender algunas cosas. No puedo pretender que salves el lugar si no entiendes cómo funciona esto. Así pues, reúnete con mis duques y que te hablen de Manía y Demencia. E intenta... no morir, ¡ja, ja, ja!

\- ¡No me desvíes el cauce de nuestra conversación, Daedra! Ahora responde: ¡¿dices que has traído tú a la chica ADREDE?!

El Dios Loco se le había quedado mirando como si, sencillamente, fuera estúpido.

\- Eso he dicho, sí.

\- Ah, muy bien, muy bonito. – había replicado Lucien, rabioso - ¿Y a qué se debe tan extraña inclinación hacia mortales ajenos a las Islas?

El demonio había hecho una pedorreta con los labios, aburrido.

\- Tú no te enteras o no te quieres enterar, LeChance: la chica está aquí no sólo porque es MI emisaria, sino porque, hasta que no hagas todo lo que yo te vaya diciendo para frenar a Jyggalag, no dejaré que tú ni ella os marchéis de aquí. Así de fácil, así de injusto, mortal.

Ahí Lucien había pasado del blanco aspirina al rojo rabioso en cuestión de milésimas.

\- ¡Maldito demonio!, ¡¿piensas chantajearme con la presencia de ésa cría aquí?!

\- ¡Anda!, ¿y por qué no? - se había burlado el dispar dios – Verás LeChance... si hay algo que os motiva a vosotros los mortales para que cometáis estupideces sin protestar demasiado es la responsabilidad emocional que implica retener a una persona... de cierta relevancia en vuestras vidas hasta que hagáis lo que se os dice.

\- ¿Crees acaso que ésa mujer me importa en lo más mínimo?

\- No vayas por ése camino, humano, que no cuela. Dime una cosa... – había dicho acercándose a Lucien - ¿Qué crees que sucederá si dejas que la famosa Heroína de Kvatch se pudra en el Reino de la Locura? ¡La Historia no te perdonará!, así como tú no te perdonarás a ti mismo el haber dejado atrás... a una de las pocas personas que has visto a lo largo de tu miserable existencia echarle un par de narices al asunto y meterse en territorio de Dagon. Tu mente es un libro abierto para nosotros los... "demonios" como tú nos llamas, mortal.

Ahí sí que Lucien se había quedado sin argumentos. De ninguna clase.

\- Así que ya sabes. – había añadido el Daedra volviéndose a dar la vuelta para alejarse e irse a sentar sobre su trono bicolor - Dos mitades, dos soberanos, dos lugares. Haz lo que dispongan y podrás descubrir sus intenciones.

\- ¿Para qué querría yo descubrir sus intenciones? - había seguido insistiendo Lucien - ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando, demonio?

Sheogorath le había dado entonces una mirada entornada.

\- Si me dejases hablar todo sería mucho más fácil, mortal. - había suspirado – Pero puedo concederte eso. ¿Qué deseas saber?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver la nobleza de éstos lares con tus planes de detener la maldita Marcha Gris ésa de la que tanto hablas y qué es ese nombre extraño, Jyggalag, al que asocias los eventos relacionados con la susodicha? - había preguntado Lucien.

\- Jyggalag es... - había comenzado Sheogorath vagamente - El Príncipe Daédrico del Orden. ¿O era de las galletas? No, no, del Orden, aunque en el sentido más tétrico, anodino, muerto y ¡aburrido, aburrido, ABURRIDO! - había gritado - Digamos que no admira mucho mi trabajo, te lo puedo asegurar. Es más, lo odia tanto como me odia a mí. Es de ideas fijas, no sé si me entiendes. Ya has comprobado lo adorables que son sus Caballeros, pero… ¡qué se iba a esperar de esas criaturas sin alma...!

\- Un momento, ¿los Caballeros del Orden son vasallos de ése otro Daedra del que hablas?

\- ¡Otra vez con los detalles nimios y engorrosos! - había exclamado Sheogorath, de veras contrariado ante la perspicacia del mortal - Mantén quieta tu lengua... o yo la aquietaré por ti. Ya pasaremos a eso, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Por ahora, tienes trabajo que hacer, lo cual nos lleva a tu primera pregunta: los Duques de las Islas.

\- Sí, ¿qué pasa con ellos? ¿Qué se supone debo pensar que me pides que haga?

\- ¿Pedir? ¡¿PEDIR?! ¡Yo no pido, yo ORDENO! - había ladrado el Dios Loco - Éste es mi Reino, ¿recuerdas? ¡MI creación, MI lugar!, ¡MIS REGLAS! - voceaba - ¡Mírate! Sin conocimiento de qué está sucediendo, sin sentido de pertenencia hacia ningún lado. No sabes ni siquiera dónde estás, ¿me equivoco?

\- Estoy metido hasta el cuello en un maldito paraíso hasta arriba de unos chiflados que quieres defender de una amenaza, la cual, por el motivo que sea, no me quieres explicar en qué consiste.

\- ¡Bah! - había desdeñado el inmortal con un gesto de su mano derecha - Supongo que eso no tiene importancia ahora. Te ayudaremos a descubrir el lugar en el que te encuentras, ¡y aprenderás muchas cosas! - había cacareado como si en realidad no le hubiera oído – Ahora, tu pregunta: el Duque de Manía y la Duquesa de Demencia; encuéntralos y deja que te muestren Nueva Sheoth. Puede que te sorprendas.

\- Creo que, a éstas alturas, ya nada puede sorprenderme en tu terreno, demonio. - había replicado Lachance, incansable en su propósito de quedar siempre con la última palabra en la boca.

\- Oh, pero te sorprenderás, ya lo creo que sí. - había sonreído Sheogorath - Cuando entiendas el qué es mi Reino, comprenderás lo importante que es mantenerlo intacto. Además, puede que por el camino hagas nuevos amigos, lo cual siempre es agradable.

Y a Lucien le había entrado aquella sensación de malestar estomacal cuando, ignorando la última observación del Daedra, había hecho la pregunta de rigor.

\- ¿Por cuál de ellos empiezo?

\- Por Syl, naturalmente, las damas primero. - había sonreído el otro - La Duquesa de Demencia, siempre cautelosa ¡y siempre recelosa! En cierto modo, prisionera en su propia casa. Eso sí, una maravillosa conversadora. Sin embargo, está más solicitada que Thadon, por lo que te sugiero que conciertes una audiencia. Así pues, hale, ¡shú! ¡Tienes cosas que hacer! ¡Empieza!

Y ahí había acabado todo.

La audiencia se la habían concedido al día siguiente por la mañana a primera hora y Lucien, además de ir hecho un desastre, necesitaba pegarse un baño pero ya.

Y, para colmo de males, no encontraba a la dichosa muchacha del demonio...

Día redondo, sí señor.

Paseándose casualmente por los muchos jardines interiores de Palacio, ya que las estancias inferiores parecían estar distribuidas en pasillos que rodeaban diversos rectángulos al aire libre, encontró a la chica sentada en la hierba acompañada de dos niñas, una humana y otra khajiit, que se adornaban mutuamente las cabezas con coronas de flores entrelazadas.

Se la veía feliz.

Sin embargo, importándole muy poco alterar la paz en que su Silenciadora parecía sumergida, caminó a zancadas a través del pequeño patio, irrumpió en mitad del corro formado por ella y las niñas, asió a la chica por un codo y la puso en pie de un tirón.

\- ¡No es hora de jugar! - había exclamado muy molesto - ¡¿Qué te crees que haces largándote tan tranquilamente sin decir ni adónde vas?!

La pequeña niña humana se había puesto en pie de un salto.

\- ¡Es el _bzou_ otra vez! - exclamó señalándole con el dedo con evidente miedo.

\- ¿Qué dice ésta cría? - preguntó Lucien ceñudo.

\- Tranquila, cielo. – había tranquilizado Tempest a la niña con un suave gesto de la mano – Ahora vuelvo.

Y así se la había llevado del codo a un lugar más privado y oscuro donde poder hablar.

\- ¡¿Qué te crees que haces?! - la regañó - ¡Me has dejado con el asqueroso Daedra así, sin más y ahora me toca llevar a cabo otra estúpida tarea para que tú andes haciendo el memo con dos criaturas lunáticas!

Una actitud muy madura la de echarle las culpas a ella de sus desgracias, sí señor.

\- ¡No son lunáticas! - protestó ella.

\- ¡No me repliques, inconsciente! - bramó él – Vamos al Distrito de Crisol a pedir una habitación. Mucho mejor que estar aquí, cerca del Gran Chalado. Espero que allí sí se laven, porque lo que es en Fruición...

Y era cierto, al haber pedido alojamiento la noche anterior tras la larga caminata por el bosque en la única posada del Distrito de Fruición, la parte de Manía de Nueva Sheoth, "El Mendigo Exigente"; los dueños, un matrimonio de argonianos chiflados, le habían soltado alegremente que, sintiéndolo mucho, allí no había servicio de baño. Ni allí _"ni en ninguna casa respetable de Fruición"_ , ésas habían sido las palabras de Muerde Cuervos, el marido.

Además… prefería llevársela consigo antes que dejarla allí en el Palacio, rodeada de locos que podrían volverla loca a ella también… añadiéndole el extra de que también quería sacarla de allí para, por qué no, pillar cacho aquella noche.

La ley de la jungla: el que no se moja el culo no come pescado.

Tempest no es que fuera ignorante al hecho de las intenciones ocultas de su muy predecible superior (porque el hombre otra cosa no, pero en cuestiones relacionadas con el sexo era sota, caballo y rey) pero tampoco es que la perspectiva la disgustase mucho, de lo contrario le hubiera parado los pies aquella primera vez, así que…

Sin embargo, descalza como iba, no le dio la gana acompañarle hasta que se agenciase por ahí calzado y, de paso, unos pantalones… de modo que básicamente le tuvo esperando de brazos cruzados a las puertas del Palacio hasta que regresó ataviada con un conjunto de pantalones y calzado tan ridículos como poco femeninos.

\- ¿Ya? - siseó harto el furibundo Oyente - Vámonos de una bendita vez.

Así pues, a paso ligero, fueron ambos a internarse por el Distrito Sudeste de Crisol… que era de todo menos higiénico.

Si bien Fruición había carecido de servicios de baño, al menos había estado limpio como una patena… pero Crisol… Crisol era tan negro como si le hubieran volcado una piscina de alquitrán encima. Frío como una noche cerrada de invierno; sucio y lleno de charcos negros que se formaban en hoyos del mal pavimentado suelo, igual que un lodazal; retorcido como las muchas raíces que crecían por doquier enredándose hasta en las mismas paredes de los toscos y arruinados edificios cuadrados y desnudos, penetrando por las ventanas de vidrios y goznes rotos… Crisol era, sencillamente, el más perfecto reflejo de la parte suicida y deprimida de Nueva Sheoth.

Y al mirar aquello, patidifusos, a Tempest sólo le vino un único pensamiento a la cabeza.

_Éste tío no tiene parangón a la hora de elegir un ambiente estimulante para tener una cita salvaje._

Y lo cierto era que, a su derecha, Lucien tampoco andaba muy contento con el panorama que se le ofrecía. Aquel sitio era… simplemente pésimo.

\- ¿Y si… - probó Tempest dubitativa - … volvemos a Palacio y preguntamos allí si hay baños o algo?

El ceño del hombre se arrugó.

\- No. - sentenció agarrándola del codo de nuevo - Vamos.

Bajando las escaleras mohosas, desiguales y mal construidas hacia la parte baja de la zona, ambos imperiales fueron, literalmente, asaltados por otra mujer imperial harapienta, despeinada, pálida, ojerosa y con la cara deforme a consecuencia, evidentemente, de lo que a continuación les pidió.

\- Lleváis skooma, ¿verdad? ¿A que sí, troncos?, ¿colegas? ¿Lo compartís? Venga, pasad el skooma, porfa.

Una yonki. Aquella tipa estaba más colgada que unos calcetines mojados en un tendedero.

El hombre y la chica se pegaron entonces a la pared negruzca, pálidos como dos muertos, y bajaron rápidamente antes de encontrarse más drogadictos que les pidieran más skooma o dinero para comprar la temible droga.

Sin embargo la suerte tampoco les acompañó allí: en la única posada de Crisol, la "Casa de Huéspedes de Berna "la Enfermiza"", les dijeron exactamente lo mismo que les habían dicho en Fruición. Bañarse de puertas para adentro lo consideraban una aberración.

Al principio ninguno de los imperiales entendió semejante afirmación, pero inmediatamente se puso a llover fuera, Berna "la Enfermiza", la bretona dueña de la posada, se ofreció a venderles jabones.

Cada uno con una pastilla de jabón en la mano y cara de no creerse lo que estaban viendo, Tempest y Lucien salieron al exterior para encontrarse... que los locos del lugar, bajo el chaparrón, comenzaban a desnudarse.

Y no acabó ahí el fenómeno, sino que, además, la gente llevaba esponjas, chancletas de baño, albornoces y toallas que dejaban en los marcos de las ventanas... para, una vez desnudos, comenzar a enjabonarse y lavarse con aquella lluvia purificadora, que era limpia e iridiscente, como un arcoiris hecho líquido.

Las guardias Mazken, quienes no se unieron al evento, no se movieron de sus posiciones y no intentaron prender a nadie por exhibición indecorosa en público. Al parecer, allí aquello era legal.

\- Debe de ser la costumbre, jefe. – le dijo Tempest al hombre a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

\- Una costumbre muy propia de éste paraíso de chiflados. - replicó Lucien con aspereza. No pensaba bañarse bajo la lluvia desnudo en plena calle.

\- Deberíamos probar. - dijo la chica sin pensar.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Digo que deberíamos probar, pero no aquí. - añadió tomando de la mano al hombre - ¡Duchémonos en uno de los patios interiores de Palacio!

Pero Lucien la miraba como si acabara de perder por completo el juicio.

\- ¡No pienso lavarme con lluvia! - exclamó horrorizado - ¡La lluvia contiene partículas de tierra! ¡Es agua sucia!

\- No, jefe, mira qué limpia está. - intentó la chica hacerle ver adoptando con la palma de la mano libre la forma de un cuenco que se llenó prontamente a rebosar con la precipitación iridiscente - ¿Ves?

\- ¡No pienso lavarme en cueros en público!

Tempest entonces le soltó, molesta.

\- Bien, ¡allá tú! - exclamó con el pelo chorreando y casi toda la camisola pegada al cuerpo - ¡Yo voy a ducharme en uno de los patios interiores de Palacio!, ¡tú haz lo que quieras!

Y Lucien hubo de correr en pos de la rebelde chica hasta que la perdió por uno de los interminables pasillos de Palacio.

A los diez minutos de vagar por la estructura arquitectónica sin rumbo, dejando tras de sí un reguero de agua, finalmente la vio.

En pleno centro de uno de los patios más escondidos del edificio estaba la chica, completamente desnuda como una ninfa, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento, y con el largo cabello verde cayéndole en cascada sobre la espalda, enjabonándose bien de arriba abajo bajo la lluvia y desenredándose el pelo con los dedos.

Lucien se la quedó mirando por espacio de otros diez minutos, completamente hipnotizado, hasta que una mano vino a posarse sobre su hombro.

La mano del Gran Lunático, Sheogorath.

\- Un buen espectáculo, ¿no es así? - dijo en voz baja – Yo que tú me dejaba de puritanismos y me unía a ella rápido como una centella. Antes de que la lluvia se acabe.

Lucien se le quedó mirando absolutamente atónito.

\- Vamos, LeChance, no seas un condenado mojigato tiquismiquis. – rió el Daedra y, de un empujón, envió al hombre imperial dentro de la hierba mojada, lejos de la relativa seguridad de los soportales.

Y cuando Lucien volvió a girarse para encararle, el Dios Loco ya no estaba.

Entonces, sintiendo la lluvia filtrarse a través de su capucha negra, escurriendo por todo su cuello y pecho dejando un camino tras de sí de frescor y bienestar, mandó al infierno los convencionalismos y se apresuró a desnudarse.

Una vez llegó a la altura de la muchacha le paseó suavemente las manos por los hombros y ella, abriendo los ojos, se giró y se colgó felizmente de su cuello, sonriente, para ponerse de puntillas y endosarle un beso en toda la boca, contenta de que al final hubiera decidido unirse a ella.

Al principio trató de enjabonarle para que se lavara también como ella, pero pronto las manos sustituyeron al jabón, paseándose por donde estaba claro que querían y debían, y los besos volvieron uno detrás de otro, ardientes en mitad de la lluvia templada.

Ambos acabaron de rodillas sobre la hierba, como dos adoradores que están a punto de iniciar una oración y, sin más dilación, se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, dando paso al ritual más antiguo y sagrado de todos los tiempos.

Para Tempest aquella fue una de las experiencias más gratificantes de toda su vida ya que, mientras sentía la lluvia precipitar sobre su cara y pechos, el resto de su cuerpo se estremecía con las placenteras sensaciones que la relación sexual traía a todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

Su voz se alzó en mitad de la tormenta, libre y feliz como nunca, sintiéndose como un pájaro que ha escapado de su jaula y puede al fin volar. Y nunca se sintió tan plena y complacida como en aquellos instantes benditos en los que la naturaleza, combinada con las caricias y embates de su amante, imperial como ella, la transportaron a un mundo a rebosar de sensualidad y exuberancia.

Cuando terminaron, rendidos, quedaron tendidos a lo largo, el uno acurrucado con el otro como fieras, sobre la hierba fragante bajo la cada vez más fina lluvia hasta que la última gota iridiscente dio paso a una luna hermosa y brillante pintada en el cielo estrellado.

Y ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada porque nada había que decirse.

Porque ni él ni ella tuvieron la inquietud de fijarse en que, en aquel mapa de estrellas que era el cielo nocturno, sólo había reflejada _una_ única luna y no dos, como mandaban el sentido común y las normal vitales de la Dimensión de la que ambos procedían, Mundus.

* * *

_Maldita sea, Nirn, ¿dónde estás cuando te necesito?_

Mazoga la Orca, Caballero de la Orden del Semental Blanco y Defensora del Imperio de Tamriel hallábase en aquellos instantes metida en, quizás, uno de los líos más grandes de toda su vida.

Estaba en la última cámara de una espaciosa ciudadela subterránea Ayleid en ruinas, Miscarcand se llamaba, en busca del tercer elemento que el futuro Emperador, Martin Septim, había solicitado para la apertura de un Portal Dimensional a... bueno, ¡a saber dónde! Para recuperar el Amuleto de Reyes con el fin de... de... ¡carajo!, ¡con el fin de encender los malditos Fuegos del Dragón que llevaban apagados en el dichoso Templo del Único de la Ciudad Imperial desde hacía dos años!

Y la susodicha ciudadela Ayleid estaba muy lejos de estar desierta.

Echaba de menos a la pequeña Tempest, de la cual no había tenido noticias en casi un mes, y a sus pergaminos de magia y a sus comentarios de legionario jubilado.

Echaba de menos todo eso y que... se reconocía preocupada por la chica.

Una nueva descarga eléctrica provocado por el maldito contrincante no-muerto que _aún no había conseguido derrotar_ que le sobrevino por su derecha, pegada detrás de la derruida columna tras la que se había escondido, provocaron que los nervios de la orsimer se redoblaran por momentos. Jamás se había enfrentado a un oponente tan poderoso.

\- ¡Agronak! - exclamó a voz en cuello - ¡Distrae a ése maldito bicho para que yo pueda salir o algo! ¡Mueve el culo!

Dicho y hecho, su muy inseparable compañero de fatigas y sobre el que recaía básicamente toda su confianza desde aquel asunto en la Arena imperial, comenzó a correr en zigzag de un lado para otro de la sala, escudo en mano, donde fue parando uno tras otro los hechizos de destrucción que el Rey de Miscarcand, un poderoso liche Ayleid de tiempos remotos, le iba lanzando a la carrera y sin darse ninguna clase de tregua.

Mazoga aprovechó la coyuntura para marcharse al otro extremo de la sala donde había visto un viejo pilón de leña que, confiaba, aún pudiera prender. Tenía una idea.

Dándose toda la prisa que pudo, sabiendo que su compañero no aguantaría mucho más al pie del cañón, comenzó a crear chispa con yesca que traía consigo y, finalmente, logró su objetivo.

Una vez el humo se condensó en la muy espaciosa cámara subterránea, Mazoga tomó ventaja de la poca visibilidad que la eventualidad ofrecía y, armándose de valor, arremetió de una sola, vez, mandoble dwemer en la diestra y una antorcha prendida en la izquierda, contra el no-muerto.

Con un chillido terrible, la criatura la apartó de un terrible golpe telequinético que tumbó cuan larga era en el suelo a la mujer orco y, cuando, iba a dar el golpe de gracia se encontró, furioso, con que la tipa había conseguido su objetivo: prenderle fuego en la túnica y en las carnes momificadas.

Con un ojo cerrado y cubierto de sangre a consecuencia del golpe psíquico, Mazoga desplegó una enorme sonrisa colmilluda desde el suelo e hizo el símbolo de la victoria con sus dedos antes de comenzar a caer por completo en picado dentro de la inconsciencia.

\- ¡Mazoga!

Poco a poco todo fue volviéndose paulatinamente negro...

\- Mazoga, por el amor de Shinji, ¡dime algo! - exclamó el pálido Príncipe Gris de la Arena tomando entre sus brazos a la poderosa guerrera caída para sacarla de allí cuanto antes.

Con su ojo sano, Mazoga le observó un momento antes de sonreír débilmente. El lugar comenzó a desmoronarse con ellos dentro en cuanto el rey liche, quemado hasta los huesos, exhaló su último suspiro de no-muerte una vez el tajo ponzoñoso que el arma de la orca a su vez le había endosado en mitad de la columna vertebral se cebó con los últimos restos del miserable cuerpo muerto. El mandoble dwemer, con aquel ácido corrosivo que debía ser guardado en frascos de cristal encantado para que éste no se comiera el envase, había acabado para el arrastre... pero había merecido la pena.

\- Déjame a un lado y toma la maldita Gran Piedra Welkynd, que para eso hemos venido. – instruyó la orca a su compañero rápidamente, señalando con la aturdida cabeza el punto donde se alzaba sobre un pedestal de mármol blanco el fastuoso mineral fluorescente.

Asintiendo, pese a estar tan herido y cansado como ella, Agronak hizo lo que se le mandó y, con la enorme piedra en la diestra, del tamaño de un niño pequeño y el grosor de un barril repleto de malditos picos que pinchaban y cortaban como la puta madre que los parió, y su compañera echada sobre el hombro izquierdo cual vulgar saco de patatas; salió por patas de allí lo más rápidamente que sus fuertes y musculosas piernas de guerrero se lo permitieron. No tenía la más mínima intención de morir aplastado ni dejar atrás a su compañera de batallas. Que le aspen, le debía muchísimo.

¿Quién había creído en él cuando descubrió que su padre, el noble Lord Lovidicus, había sido en realidad un asqueroso vampiro y, por consiguiente, ello había emponzoñado la herencia genética de su hijo?

¿Quién, en un acto de nobleza extrema, le había perdonado la vida en la Arena, frente a todos aquellos espectadores sedientos de sangre y le había dicho que "pasaba de matar a un tipo tan majo como él"?

¿Quién era la que nunca le negaba su proximidad y había aprendido a viajar con un engendro diabólico como él?

Agronak respetaba y quería a Mazoga incondicionalmente. Era una buena mujer.

\- Aguanta, Mazoga... aguanta hasta que lleguemos al menos a la ciudad más cercana... - iba diciendo en Príncipe Gris con voz suave – Te pondrás bien... ¡ahora nos nombrarán Cuchillas del Imperio!

Ante aquella afirmación, recordando que toda aventura loca siempre tenía el lado bueno de la gloria, Mazoga sólo sonrió desde las espaldas de él.

\- ¿Sabes? - susurró con la poca voz que le quedaba - Cuando quieres eres un maldito trozo de pan tierno.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó Agronak en mitad del estruendo que suponía el desmorone de la ciudadela Ayleid.

Pero Mazoga no pensaba repetírselo. Nunca. Las cursiladas no iban con ella.

Así pues, una vez las piernas del Príncipe Gris les guiaron a ambos fuera para contemplar desde el exterior la desintegración de otro de los focos del temible poder Ayleid, la conciencia abandonó finalmente a la poderosa guerrera orca y ésta se abandonó al confortador abrazo del mundo de los sueños.

* * *

\- No hables con nadie a menos que yo te lo ordene: no podemos confiar en nadie. ¿Me has entendido? ¡En nadie! Estoy siempre rodeada de traidores y espías deseosos de clavarme un cuchillo por la espalda cuando menos me lo espere.

La hermosa y fría Señora de Demencia, la bosmer Syl, duquesa de la parte oscura de Shivering Isles, era, acorde a la descripción que el Gran Lunático había dicho de ella, tan hábil con las palabras como paranoica y desconfiada. A Lucien le había costado lo suyo para que confiase en él de buenas a primeras.

Aquella mañana se había levantado de un humor inmejorable tras lo acaecido anoche y ello había contribuido en gran medida a aguantar estoicamente y sin enfadarse las locuras que la duquesa _mer_ iba soltando una detrás de otra a la carrera. Sentada sobre su trono apagado y gris, la piel blanca como la leche de sus delicadas manos refulgiendo contra los manillares del trono, con los ojos verdes de serpiente entornados con suspicacia y la nariz fruncida; peinado su negro cabello azabache en un alto y complicado moño adornado con perlas; ataviada con un vestido cortesano de color azul oscuro y que imitaba cientos de pescados cosidos entre sí con fino hilo de plata el cual iba adornado en la parte de arriba con una gola puntiaguda en forma de espina dorsal de hueso y madreperla; la duquesa era en sí una visión de belleza y locura sin par.

\- ¿Quién os está espiando, señora? - inquirió muy cortésmente, paciente como pocas veces en su vida.

\- Podrían ser todos y cada uno de ellos. No podemos confiar en nadie. - fue la complicada y medida respuesta de Syl - Pero nunca podrán acabar conmigo, ¡nunca! ¡Antes los veré a todos pudrirse en su tumba que bajar la guardia!

\- ¿Y por qué no los mandáis pasar a cuchillo a todos de los que sospecháis y así dejaríais reposar vuestro ánimo en paz?

\- Eso es justamente lo que están esperando. Seguro que tienen refuerzos en posición y al final acabarían acorralándome. - argumentó la duquesa, paranoica como ella sola. Los elfos del bosque parecían tener una especial afinidad por la paranoia... o eso había oído Lucien - No, ese sería un final demasiado indulgente para ellos. Por eso tienes que ayudarme. Vas a descubrir quiénes son y a ponerles contra la pared.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudaros, señora? - preguntó Lucien.

\- Descubrirás quién sabe algo, quién guarda secretos… ¡y quién conspira contra mí! - exclamó ella - Serás mi Gran Inquisidor. Saca a la luz a los conspiradores y te aseguro que recibirán su merecido. Descubre quién guarda secretos y cuáles son. - explicó - Habla con Herdir, mi torturador. Él te ayudará. ¿Entiendes la tarea que te ha sido asignada?, si no descubres a nadie tú cargarás con la culpa.

\- La he entendido perfectamente, señora.

\- Bien, ¡retírate pues!

Y así lo hizo Lucien, quien se dispuso a preguntar sin dilación por el susodicho torturador. Quería acabar con aquella tarea absurda lo antes posible.

Lo halló nada más y nada menos que en las mazmorras de Demencia, encargándose de ajusticiar a un muy asustado preso a golpe limpio de relámpago.

_Un mago torturador, como los altmer de Estivalia. Interesante..._

El susodicho hombre, además de ir hecho un desastre, tenía un aspecto tan fanático como su misma Señora.

Imperial, mayor, ojeroso, con la piel curtida por el sol y aspecto de demente, Herdir era un hombre con una voz y unos modales... ciertamente no muy convencionales.

\- Señor mío, ¿qué puede traeros a este encantador rincón de la Casa de Demencia? - saludó con una voz extremadamente grave, como si viniera de un sótano.

\- Tienes que venir conmigo, ahora. - ordenó Lachance sin muchos miramientos.

El tipo sonrió.

\- Es un tanto descarado por vuestra parte, ¿no creéis? Acabamos de conocernos y ya me estáis dando órdenes… Aunque he de reconocer que me gusta esta actitud altiva. Deduzco que sois el Gran Inquisidor.

\- Efectivamente, Herdir: soy yo. - replicó el Hombre Oscuro, complacido con tanto servilismo.

\- Mi Señora Syl dijo que nombraría a alguien para esta función. - asintió el torturador - ¿Pasamos ya a la acción? Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante y muchas personas que visitar.

Y Lucien, viendo cómo se desarrollaban las cosas en aquel momento, pensó que, si se trataba de hacer daño a los demás con objeto de interrogarles, el trabajo no tendría por qué disgustarle mucho.

Es más, la idea de ser el Gran Inquisidor de la Casa de Demencia comenzaba a gestarse en su cabeza como una idea... muy gratificante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... ¡Que os he engañado! ¡Lucien no está muerto! jajajajaja


	47. "Vasallos de la locura"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 46: _Vasallos de la locura_.**

* * *

De un momento a otro se le fue la vista.

Por completo.

_En el Infierno… estoy en el Infierno..._

Notaba cada fibra de músculo tensa, palpitante, dura como la piedra.

_No existen los Otros Mundos, no hay Planos a los que aferrarse. Estoy en el Infierno._

Dolor, un dolor agudo y penetrante como agujas al rojo vivo se extendía por su piel, en conexión directa con todos los órganos. Se estaba quemando, se estaba quemando de dentro hacia afuera.

_Me han confiscado la sangre, me han arrancado el pellejo. En el Infierno tu alma vaga comprada con Eternidades de esclavitud en llamas._

No sabía ni qué estaba pensando, no sabía dónde se había dejado la cabeza. Su mente febril divagaba demente de una descarga eléctrica a la siguiente.

Sentía. Sentía la libertad oscilando entre placer y dolor. Y le gustaba.

Sin saberlo, sin ser plenamente consciente, a su alrededor sus brazos y sus piernas se movían a una velocidad frenética; rojas imágenes le inundaban la vista a cada nuevo shock eléctrico. Y a él todo le parecía tan lento... tan horriblemente interminable...

Tenía una hoja afilada danzando en cada mano, cortando, desgarrando, desatando un maremágnum de destrucción imparable. Volaban por el cielo fragmentos de tejido, de tejido vivo.

Estaba troceando todo cuanto se le pusiera de por medio. Una máquina mortalmente precisa fuera de control.

_Si hubiera tenido ésta fuerza... si la Caza hubiera acudido a mí antes..._

Lucien no podía creerse la cantidad ingente de matices derivados del rojo de los que la atmósfera estaba compuesta en aquellos instantes, a rebosar de brillos carmesí, puntos de colores y sonidos, olores y sabores altamente amplificados… tanto, que parecía que de un momento a otro el cráneo le fuera a estallar.

_¡¿Dónde está mi dios?! ¡Mi dios me ha abandonado!_

Los oídos le martilleaban, los ojos le escocían, tenía el paladar y la lengua secos como el desierto… y una horrible necesidad de meterse más de aquella basura para el cuerpo.

Síndrome de Abstinencia. Nunca creyó que le fuera a ocurrir a él, ¡a él, que nunca había tocado el azúcar lunar ni el skooma siquiera para olerlos...!

Sithis, era tan patético… tan asquerosamente patético… ¡maldito fuera Thadon y su vomitivo _Rocío de los Perdidos_ de mierda!

Pero la culpa, ante todo y más que del histérico Duque de Manía, era del… puñetero Dios Loco; ¡él había sido quien le había mandado hacia las garras de la demencia prestando servicios absurdos a dos nobles desquiciados!, ¡la culpa de lo que le estaba ocurriendo era suya y de nadie más!

_Quisiera poder expulsar ésta necesidad de mí… alejar éste deterioro físico que me quema por dentro... me abrasa vivo el hecho de prescindir de la maldita sustancia…_

Había necesitado, por extrañas circunstancias, la susodicha droga para acceder al interior de la madriguera y, una vez allí, abrirse paso hasta su destino final.

Sin embargo no había previsto aquello...

Yonki, se había vuelto un maldito yonki desde el mismo instante en que el _Rocío de los Perdidos_ del demonio había rozado apenas sus labios.

La droga en cuestión no te reducía las neuronas a la mínima expresión, ya que era de origen natural, pero… tras el primer chute se experimentaba un subidón tan increíble que parecía imposible cómo, a la hora, el susodicho subidón descendía en picado y mermaba las cualidades físicas motrices a la par que irritaba el sistema nervioso alterando la percepción hasta extremos tan impensables como horribles.

Aquella irritación nerviosa le había derivado por el camino de la rabia y de las ansias por destruirlo todo.

_Yo… yo os mato... Os mataré a todos..._

Poco a poco, según la droga había ido reabsorbiéndose por su alterado organismo, había comenzado a perder el Norte. Ni siquiera podía seguir su propia cadena de pensamientos, cada vez más homicidas e irreales.

Había dejado la cueva-nido de los élitros hecha un auténtico desastre y se estaba conteniendo con todas sus ganas de recoger de los cadáveres de aquellos insectos gigantescos el preciado _Rocío de los Perdidos_ que sus abdómenes producían. Lo había descubierto demasiado tarde.

 _Estupendo…_ \- razonó en un fugaz instante de lucidez, como un chispazo eléctrico que volviera a poner en funcionamiento su atrofiado cerebro - _Eres adicto a una sustancia que producen unos condenados bicharracos asquerosos… A saber si no serán sus intestinos, huevas o algo peor…_

El sólo pensamiento le producía arcadas… pero no las suficientes como para vomitar aquella pasta verde esmeralda brillosa que se había adueñado de su cerebro y, por tanto, de su misma razón. Posiblemente con las horas que había pasado metido en aquella madriguera de insectos dando más y más vueltas hasta encontrar el repugnante útero en el que todos ellos se gestaban, la reina élitro, y descuartizarla prácticamente ya no a espadazos, sino casi a mordiscos... habría tenido tiempo de hacer la digestión y por eso la sustancia no abandonaba su estómago pese a lo mucho que lo intentara.

Nada podía hacer al respecto excepto confiar en que, efectivamente, en mitad de su ceguera de drogadicción, diera con el condenado Cáliz de Inversión que, según había dicho el chiflado de Thadon, otro bosmer desquiciado como la propia Syl, tenía la propiedad de invertir los efectos de la adicción, como bien el propio nombre del artefacto indicaba.

Thadon, según le había visto Lucien bailando en los jardines de Manía sin música de ninguna clase que lo acompañara, era un hombrecillo adicto a todas las drogas habidas y por haber y lo que quería, básicamente, era "recuperar" el dichoso cáliz para seguir con sus vicios sin resentirse por ello.

El muy idiota había relegado en su día al olvido, lejos de su Corte, el famoso Cáliz de Inversión pues, según él mismo le había contado, Syl y él habían estado sexualmente involucrados durante una temporada y decía (o había dado a entender) que estaba locamente enamorado de ella y que, por ése motivo, había decidido prescindir de sus vicios delante de ella. Pero los polos opuestos habían acabado repeliéndose y Thadon, ahora solo y aburrido, necesitaba de nuevo sus vicios para vivir y recrearse en su pérdida, así de fácil, así de triste y patético.

Tan patético como él en aquellos instantes, procesando imágenes rojizas de un Infierno que no existía, vagando sin rumbo entre cadáveres de insectos muertos hundidos en el fango, lleno de suciedad hasta las cejas, engañado de la vida y de su dios, que parecía haberle vuelto la espalda en aquellos instantes.

_¡No!, ¡NO! ¡SITHIS, PRESERVA MI ALMA!_

Haciendo acopio de una inhumana fuerza de voluntad y valiéndose de los chispazos de lucidez que iban y venían, sudando como el drogadicto abstemio que era en aquellos instantes, Lucien logró avanzar lenta y trabajosamente a través de la muerte que había dejado a su paso.

Se le estaban yendo las fuerzas... la vida misma pugnaba por abandonarle mientras su mente ansiaba otro chute más... uno y no más...

Se odiaba por ello, se hubiera escupido a sí mismo cien veces si no fuera por aquel... veneno reptando por sus venas... carcomiendo sus nervios hasta hacerle perder el rumbo y no saber ni siquiera dónde estaba...

Sintiéndose como un perdedor y odiando profundamente la sucia alimaña yonki en la que se había convertido, fue como un desesperado a escindir en dos el abdomen fluorescente de uno de los cadáveres que brillaban y... cuando se apresuró a meterse a la boca aquella sustancia terrible, conforme lo ingirió, el estómago lo procesó rápidamente y la droga pasó a formar parte del torrente sanguíneo en menos de diez minutos... todo el dolor se disipó de golpe.

Jadeando, cansado y desquiciado, se limpió los labios con una manga de su negra túnica, convenientemente lavada desde la última vez pero ahora sucia de nuevo a consecuencia del mucho lodo presente en aquella madriguera bajo las ruinas de la Torre de la Decadencia, su objetivo final... o eso creía recordar... y continuó su camino hacia delante en silencio.

Lo bueno es que, en mitad de su delirio, se había ventilado a todo bicho viviente de los niveles inferiores y a su reina... lo malo es que ahora, con el subidón, le estaba costando mucho concentrarse para orientarse en aquellos laberínticos pasillos bajo tierra rodeados de membranas y túneles fijados con la saliva solidificada y la seda de aquellos bichos.

También había que tener cuidado con ciertas plantas que reaccionaban al movimiento y pinchaban. Y daba gracias por su vista nictálope con la que podía ver en la oscuridad... porque aquel lugar estaba oscuro como boca de lobo.

Poco a poco, con la euforia del nuevo chute, su mente fue volviendo a él.

_Oh, dulce Madre... mis pensamientos van ahora dirigidos a ti como el hijo díscolo al que se le avisó del peligro y desoyó los consejos de su benefactora. El terreno de un Daedra son aguas cenagosas, donde nuestro Pavoroso Padre jamás ha venido a poner el pie no por miedo, sino por desdén a la misma presencia del demonio gobernante._

Y era cierto: allí, metido de lleno como estaba en una realidad paralela a Mundus, el poder de Sithis no alcanzaba o no quería alcanzar a sus Hijos. Lucien, lo mismo que cuando se hallaba caminando por las ardientes llanuras del Oblivion, en Shivering Isles estaba solo, sin sombras que le amparasen, sin Vacío que se filtrara por sus sueños a la hora de abandonarse a la inconsciencia.

Las Dimensiones de los Daedra siempre eran perversiones de conceptos básicos de la mente humana, pecados inherentes al género mortal, fallos arraigados en lo profundo de la naturaleza de cada uno... y, por ende, representaban los miedos más elementales de uno mismo.

Lucien era hombre de temerle a muy pocas cosas en su vida, pues había atravesado mareas de basura tan grandes a lo largo de su juventud que se consideraba, básicamente, vuelto de hoja de todo. Incluso la misma experiencia de la tortura sufrida a manos de sus colaboradores de la Mano Negra le había hecho un poco más insensible a las aberraciones de las que el género mortal era capaz con sus semejantes.

Pero en terreno daédrico... ah, amigo, en terreno daédrico las cosas eran bien diferentes. Los demonios no podían compararse con los mortales en nada: sus acciones eran meras consecuencias del aburrimiento y de la capacidad para obrar a su antojo con los desdichados mortales que tuvieran la desgracia de cruzarse, por mínimamente que fuera, en sus planes. Sheogorath, sin ir más lejos, era un claro ejemplo de los de su especie: había metido a Lucien en aquello porque le había dado la real gana y no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que el imperial pudiera atravesar, padecer o sufrir por el camino. Lo importante para el Daedra eran sus propias metas, no los medios que el mortal tuviera que emplear para alcanzarlas.

Le resultaba a Lucien curioso sin embargo dos apreciaciones de aquel lío monumental en que había ido a meter el pie: la primera era la misma amenaza en sí, aquel Daedra del que nunca hubo escritos que dejaran constancia de su presencia en el Plano de los demonios, Jyggalag.

De siempre los Príncipes Daédricos habían sido dieciséis, ¿de dónde salía pues éste decimoséptimo demonio al que se le adjudicaba el campo del Orden, una virtud más que un defecto?

La segunda apreciación, sin embargo, consistía en la misma impotencia de Sheogorath para combatir a tan, aparentemente, terrible adversario. Un Príncipe Daédrico de origen desconocido contra un demonio viejo como Sheogorath... no tenía lógica alguna el hecho de que precisase de la intervención de un mortal como Lucien para resolver su reyerta sobrenatural.

¿Por qué dos Príncipes?, ¿por qué un mortal para detener la Marcha Gris en vez de intervenir el propio Sheogorath por su cuenta?

Tanto secretismo y tantas preguntas sin resolver le estaban comiendo la moral a marchas forzadas y... aquello le ponía de muy mala hostia.

Así pues, con su ahora presente mala hostia creciendo por momentos por montera, continuó atravesando corredores membranosos y despachando bichos hasta que llegó a una de las entradas a las viejas ruinas de la Torre de la Decadencia, se infiltró en ellas y dio buena cuenta de los cuatro adictos al _Rocío de los Perdidos_ , una triste pandilla de yonkis que allí encontró con el mono más avanzado que él. El cáliz lo habían tenido ellos en su poder para poder seguirse chutando... pero el gran problema había radicado en que el veneno aquel no era una droga cualquiera y la adicción había acabado sobrepasando el poder del cáliz, el cual sólo les ayudaba a subsistir pero no a apaciguar el permanente Síndrome de Abstinencia en el que se hallaban sumergidos. El infame _Rocío de los Perdidos_ les había vuelto dementes.

Tomando el Cáliz de Inversión entre sus muy temblorosas manos, ya comenzando a experimentar los efectos adversos de un nuevo bajón, Lucien tomó una de las infinitas muestras de la droga que había por allí esparcidas, la depositó en la copa y tomó el veneno de la misma.

Los efectos se hicieron de esperar una hora interminable en la que el subidón de la nueva dosis se anduvo alternando con pequeños bajones que le llevaron a un estado de ensueño depresivo donde, por vez primera en toda su vida, deseó morir.

No obstante, muy lentamente, los efectos del veneno desaparecieron y, finalmente agotado por tan amarga y terrorífica experiencia, Lucien buscó una cama medianamente limpia de las muchas que allí había repartidas y que habían acogido los cuerpos sin alma de aquel nido de yonkis, y se dejó caer en ella sin pensar, exhausto como estaba física y psicológicamente de su periplo. Durmió doce horas del tirón.

Al despertar, aún deprimido, se llevó el cáliz consigo al exterior, fuera de las ruinas y de aquella madriguera desierta, hasta que otro de aquellos interminables obeliscos grises y helados surgió de la tierra para traerle más Caballeros del Orden contra los que empuñar la espada.

Percatándose inconscientemente de que estaba comenzando a desarrollar un estilo de batalla con una hoja en cada mano en vez de usar un solo filo en la diestra, Lucien acabó lleno de cortes y rodeado de los fragmentos de cristal que aquellos engendros huecos dejaban tras de sí al caer en combate.

No es que dos de aquellas criaturas fueran mucho para él, pero se acababa de levantar como quien diría y seguía deprimido. Muy deprimido.

Y continuó deprimido en su viaje de regreso hasta Nueva Sheoth donde, en Palacio, devolvió su Cáliz de Inversión a un muy ufano Thadon, quien le narró su propia experiencia como yonki desesperado por el siguiente chute y le nombró miembro oficial de la Corte de Manía, cuyo título le otorgaba los beneficios de... nada en absoluto.

Escuchó la perorata del Dios Loco acerca de una llama fría y otras tonterías cuando fue a darle el parte de su avance por las Tierras de la Locura, pues ya había completado las respectivas tareas de los nobles del lugar, y continuó deprimido cuando, como un zombie, se pasó la tarde acechando los jardines de Palacio. Buscaba algo muy concreto, y tenía muy claro el qué era.

Cuando lo encontró, materializado en la forma de la maldita mujer aquella de pelo verde, su dinámica depresiva pegó un giro brutal de trescientos sesenta grados y comenzó a perseguirla de acá para allá como un idiota hasta que la otra se decidió, o no le quedó otro remedio, a hacerle caso.

Y fue entonces cuando obtuvo lo que buscaba. A veces el pensar únicamente con la polla reportaba grandes satisfacciones y quitaba muchos males mentales.

* * *

Según transcurría el tiempo en aquella Dimensión daédrica, Tempest se iba encontrando cada vez más a gusto y a sus anchas.

Eran las mejores vacaciones que nunca hubiera podido soñar en toda su existencia. Se pasaba todo el día durmiendo, comiendo y jugando lo que le daba la gana sin necesidad de preocuparse de nada que tuviera que ver con Portones, obligaciones relacionadas con sus muchas afiliaciones y demás.

En Shivering Isles Tempest no tenía la preocupación del dinero, pues tenía comida, techo, cama, ropa y baño asegurados ya como mínimos, por lo que podía dedicar su tiempo a las cosas que realmente le gustaba hacer como leer, jugar, aprender a cocinar y cotillear de acá para allá por todos los recovecos habidos y por haber de Palacio.

En aquella Dimensión Paralela, Tempest tenía todo lo que podía desear y comenzaba a olvidar sistemáticamente cómo había sido su vida en Mundus, las amistades que allí había trabado y la terrible carga que sus hombros allí soportaban.

Podría llamarse locura aquel estado de permanente ensoñación, pero aquella era una muy dulce locura con la que vivía feliz prácticamente a permanencia.

En realidad, y pensándolo en frío como lo había hecho en los últimos días, no es que tuviera muchos motivos para volver.

Todo el mundo en las Islas era amable con ella, especialmente Sheogorath, quien, de un modo indirectamente muy tierno para un Daedra, se las hacía muchas veces del padre que no había tenido nunca.

Así pues no hubiera tenido en mente casi nunca la preocupación de volver... si no hubiera llegado a ser por los constantes vaivenes del jefe de acá para allá. La presencia del Hombre Oscuro en aquella tierra brillante y florida devolvía por ráfagas de lucidez a Tempest a la realidad de la que su mente trataba con tanto ahínco escindirse.

El tío no se estaba quieto, volvía siempre de hacer encargos que le dejaban muy quemado moralmente, y siempre regresaba a ella.

Lo gracioso es que algunas veces no volvía sólo para echar un polvo y quedarse a gusto; a veces volvía para hablar de pequeñeces, para tomar un algo juntos mientras el tío soltaba su discurso de turno... A veces el pobre individuo, solo y fuera de lugar como se sentía en aquel paraíso de locos, sólo la buscaba para tener un poco de compañía.

Tempest no lo entendía del todo, pero su anterior vivencia en la que creía haberle matado le había revelado una cosa: apreciaba al hombre, le apreciaba de veras incluso teniendo en cuenta sus muchos defectos y manías patológicas... y a veces le dolía y le preocupaba verle jodido de la vida.

Por ello mismo, por mucho que lo intentase, no podía olvidarse del todo de que, una vez la misión del jefe terminase allí, debería volver con él, lo quisiera o no, a Mundus. Se lo había planteado muy tranquilamente y, pese a la mucha felicidad que el estar ensimismada en la Tierra de la Locura le reportaba, no podría tener la conciencia tranquila dejando a un hombre como el jefe comerse solo todo el marrón que a buen seguro les esperaría a la vuelta. Ella ya había estado una vez sola frente al huracán, y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

No era fácil desear, contra todo pronóstico, desentenderse por una vez de los problemas del Imperio y del sueldo que cobraba en la Hermandad por hacer encargos cruentos y que nada tenían que ver con su forma de ser. Tempest se había acostumbrado a ésa clase de vida del no parar y casi había supuesto que aquello era lo normal... hasta que había entrado en las Islas.

No era fácil sentirse feliz y, por otro lado, sentir la quemazón de sus muchas obligaciones llamándola desde el otro lado del Portal Dimensional.

Podría salir de allí sin mayores contratiempos, podría salir y decirles a todos que ella y el jefe estaban bien, que simplemente aquello era un simple periplo por el que el hombre debería atravesar por su cuenta... pero, la verdad es que la idea de dejarle solo allí dentro tampoco es que le pareciera especialmente tentadora.

Ella sólo tendría que estar allí de espectadora y de acompañante, no se exigía nada más de ella.

Akatosh, la tarea era de veras tan sencilla y placentera...

\- Tú y yo, mujer. – le decía muchas veces el Hombre Oscuro frente a una interminable copa de vino en el bullicioso garito de Fruición – Tú y yo somos aquí los únicos que aún conservan la cordura en mitad de éste maremágnum de histerismo y miseria.

Tempest muchas veces meneaba la cabeza y optaba por la sabia opción de dar la callada por respuesta.

No es que tuviera muchas intenciones de enemistarse con el jefe o propiciarle un disgusto dándole su inoportuna y muy honesta opinión de que ambos ya estaban locos. Porque Tempest así lo creía realmente.

Ella estaba loca de contento, loca de tranquilidad, loca de paz y bienestar... y el jefe... bueno, el jefe hacía ya mucho que había perdido la cordura.

Era un sicario, un fanático religioso y un salvaje. Si aquellas no eran condiciones suficientes para estar loco, entonces el mundo estaba enfermo. Porque Lucien Lachance, en verdad, debía estar bastante loco.

Y si no lo estaba... que Sithis se apiadara de su muy fragmentada alma, porque nadie más podría salvarle de sí mismo.

* * *

El frío helado atravesando cada articulación de su cuerpo mientras corría con cada centímetro de piel prendido en llamas le estaba transportando en aquellos instantes a un mundo de horrible dolor mezclado con sensaciones de sumo placer por la adrenalina que expulsaba a cada nueva zancada a través de caminos llenos de luz y color.

Las tierras de Manía eran tan bellas como odiosas, al igual que las llamas verdes que, lo mismo que si fueran etéreos tentáculos, acunaban su cuerpo por ráfagas de vapor calorífico.

Debía llevarla, llevar aquella llama eterna que prendía desde Cylarne a Nueva Sheoth. Debía llevar aquel fuego frío y redentor usando sus carnes de antorcha, una antorcha humana.

Lucien Lachance no podía creer la locura de dolor físico que se había desatado en cada terminación nerviosa de su piel al ser portador de tan frío fuego.

La Llama de Agnon era un fuego fatuo verde que nunca se extinguía y que quemaba en frío, como el negativo de su contrapartida, el fuego real, que quemaba en caliente.

El fuego glauco de Agnon no consumía la carne ni producía síntomas físicos de combustión... pero al ser una enorme conglomeración de llamas fatuas, éstas irritaban físicamente el sistema nervioso y consumían buena parte de las energías espirituales de su portador.

No prendía en la madera ni en el aceite, pero sí en la roca y en la carne, por eso mismo debía ser transportada por una antorcha humana que la llevase desde las lejanas ruinas de Cylarne hasta la Capital de aquella tierra de locos para traer a sus habitantes la perdida esperanza en la que llevaban una Eternidad sumergidos.

Y la antorcha humana debía de ser un mortal con la más alta de las resistencias físicas. Sheogorath sabía esto y por eso mismo había elegido al hombre imperial como su adalid, porque sabía muy bien la presión que un mortal tan entrenado y tan cabezota podría soportar.

_"Has experimentado las dos caras de la locura, LeChance. Maravilloso. Parecías realizado, lleno y pleno. Reventando, pero de una pieza. Ahora vayamos al grano, al quid de la cuestión: la razón por la que estás aquí y, probablemente, la que será la causa de tu muerte. La gran antorcha ha brillado resplandeciente sobre Nueva Sheoth como un rayo de esperanza para sus ciudadanos... hasta ahora. Ocurre cada vez que comienza la Marcha Gris, mortal. Hace que todos mis súbditos estén inquietos, tensos y desarrollen un ansia homicida. Al menos algunos. Debemos encender de nuevo la antorcha, antes de que ese lugar se venga abajo."_

Lucien en Cylarne había tenido que hacer frente a una guerra que enfrentaba a Seductores Oscuros y Santos Dorados por ver cuál sería la raza daédrica elegida para la honorable misión de sacrificarse y, con la sangre demoníaca, poder encender la llama y que aquel hombre mortal pudiera llevarse los fuegos verdes de Agnon de allí.

La verdad es que no había ayudado lo que se dice mucho dentro del conflicto de Cylarne y había engañado y posteriormente traicionado a ambos bandos, Mazken y Áureos, de aquellas mujeres demonio tan feministas para, tras verlas a todas diezmadas, llevarse a rastras a la moribunda comandante Aurmazl Kaneh de los Santos Dorados hasta la sala del Altar de la Desesperación y, en un acto de absoluta comprensión, haberla degollado allí mismo para encenderlo.

Lo mismo hizo exactamente con el Altar del Éxtasis: tomar a la agonizante comandante Grakedrig Ulfri de los Seductores Oscuros y proceder del mismo modo.

Y así la Llama de Agnon había sido suya con las sangres de ambas razas mezcladas, un acto, sin duda, digno de la locura que el mismo Reino precisaba.

Después se había bañado en el fuego sagrado, todo instrucciones inconscientes de su propia mente alterada, y lo había portado hasta aquel instante en mitad del camino, donde había vuelto a ser él mismo y el dolor inhumano de la llama fría y fatua le consumía hasta los huesos.

No quedaba mucho por recorrer... ya casi estaba en la Capital...

Sin embargo, aquella verdad no le reportó consuelo de ninguna clase ni alivió la sensación de soledad que se extendió por su mente hasta llegar a su muy negro corazón.

Porque Lucien Lachance, frente a la Marcha Gris, se encontró a sí mismo más solo que nunca.

* * *

\- Hermanita, pásame ésa cinta roja, por favor.

Tempest obedeció sistemáticamente a la petición de su amiga de la infancia y le entregó con gesto ausente la pequeña cinta de pelo escarlata que ésta le había pedido para anudar la trenza que acababa de hacerle al moreno cabello de la pequeña Robin.

Una vez el adorno fue convenientemente ajustado al cabello azabache de la pequeña niña, Nela se dio la vuelta y comenzó a peinar suavemente la larga y sedosa melena verde de Tempest.

\- ¡Tienes un pelo tan largo y tan bonito, Tempest...! - suspiró Robin encantada, observando con aire de ensueño la cabellera de la chica.

Tempest se tocó un instante el pelo sobre la cabeza y se dejó peinar con los ojos cerrados en silencio. La verdad, jamás se había parado a plantearse si su pelo era bonito o no. Siempre lo había considerado un capricho de la naturaleza bastante cruel, convirtiéndola en una criatura demasiado única y demasiado llamativa en un mundo donde llamar la atención siempre era síntoma de problemas.

Tal vez hubiera sido por aquella misma razón por la que la habían abandonado de bebé frente a las puertas de aquel orfanato. Posiblemente, al ser tan única, su padre habría considerado que era una bastarda que no compartía su sangre o algo peor.

Tempest se había ideado dentro de la cabeza muchas historias acerca de por qué había sido abandonada tan pequeña, buscando evidentemente una explicación que sonara lógica a su desventura: una madre adolescente, un incesto, una falta de reconocimiento por parte de su padre... o incluso la misma muerte prematura de ambos progenitores.

Todo muy fantasioso y muy regado de dramatismo cuando lo más normal era, ni más ni menos, que su madre hubiera sido simplemente una cortesana o una prostituta.

Así de fácil, con ésa misma falta de misterio y encanto.

¿Habría por ahí por el mundo un hombre o una mujer con el pelo verde como ella de quien hubiera heredado tan desventurados genes... o sería simplemente una pequeña "broma" divina por parte de los de arriba?

Las preguntas existencialistas siempre habían llenado la cabeza de Tempest de sentimientos de negación y de pasotismo hacia sus mismos orígenes. No quería pensarlo y el hacerlo nunca le reportaba nada bueno.

¿Para qué barajar tantas hojas de un abanico tan extenso como lo eran las posibilidades? Sólo servía para procrastinar.

Y procrastinar era lo que hacía en el último tiempo, sumida como estaba en la incertidumbre que las dudosas misiones del jefe traían consigo.

Lo último había sido encender no-sé-qué antorcha de Nueva Sheoth... con una especie de fuego frío que no quemaba.

Y el hombre no había regresado aún de tan extraña aventura.

Un pequeño tirón del pelo le devolvió momentáneamente a la realidad y se encontró con el rostro gatuno de Ne'Quinla vuelto hacia ella desde uno de los laterales de donde la estaba peinando.

\- ¿Estás bien, hermanita? - inquirió con su eterna cara de gatito lindo.

Tempest tomó un momento aire, como si fuera a responder, y lo dejó salir en un suspiro.

\- ¿Estás preocupada?

Nela siempre había tenido un extraño don para leer los gestos de Tempest sin necesidad de que ésta le contara necesariamente qué le pasaba por la cabeza.

\- Un poco. – admitió la chica finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque Sheogorath me dijo hace algún tiempo que yo debía estar aquí durante los sucesos de la Marcha Gris porque me iba a necesitar... y realmente no estoy haciendo nada de nada.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio.

\- Estás haciendo más de lo que te crees. – terció la consabida voz de cadencias discordantes del Dios Loco en cuanto éste se materializó, literalmente, delante de ellas – La Marcha Gris es una realidad, ¡una realidad muy real y muy pesada, como un moscardón!, pero una realidad a fin de cuentas. Tu presencia entre nosotros no es mera coincidencia, créeme.

Robin se lanzó a abrazar las piernas del Daedra en cuanto éste fue plenamente tangible y Ne'Quinla siguió trenzando el cabello de Tempest tranquilamente hasta tomar una cinta azul de raso y anudársela con un lindo lazo en el final del peinado.

\- Pero... si no estoy haciendo nada... - trató de razonar Tempest – Me paso el día haciendo el vago, ¿cómo podría eso ayudar a frenar la Marcha Gris?

El demonio, echándose a reír sonoramente y acariciando distraídamente la cabecita morena de la pequeña Robin con una mano mientras que con la otra daba de golpecitos en el suelo con su bastón, negó con la cabeza, divertido.

\- Aaah... ¡otra igual que mi muy arrogante Campeón mortal!, ¡siempre lo queréis saber todo! - trinó con tono musical, como un pájaro – Preguntáis demasiado, él y tú, tú y él. Sois unos mortales definitivamente muy cotillas.

\- ¡Pero quiero ayudarte! - exclamó Tempest poniéndose en pie, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra de hierba como había estado hasta hacía escasos segundos - ¡De verdad que quiero! ¡Ésta tierra es muy hermosa y llena de maravillas para que caiga bajo el yugo de ésa otra entidad daédrica de la que tanto hablas!

Sheogorath giró la cabeza y se quedó mirándola con el cráneo orientado en un ángulo anatómicamente... extraño.

\- Ah, tú también has captado la esencia de las Islas. ¡Las Islas! - suspiró maravillado - ¡Ah, las Islas! ¡Un lugar maravilloso!... excepto cuando se vuelve horrible. ¡Entonces es horriblemente maravilloso! Es fantástico para un ratito... o para toda la Eternidad.

\- No has respondido a mi pregunta... siempre haces lo mismo.

El Dios Loco meneó fuertemente la cabeza y, acto seguido, se transformó en un gato redondote y grueso cubierto de un espeso pelaje blanco y violeta.

\- Te diría lo que quieres saber... si pudiera. – maulló desde el suelo corriendo hacia el regazo de Nela, quien se puso a hacerle carantoñas y a rascarle la barriga como si fuera un animal de verdad – Pero ahora mismo soy un gato... y los gatos nunca han contestado directamente una pregunta. - dicho lo cual, y sin que sirviera de precedentes, desplegó una antinatural sonrisa de media luna llena de dientes blancos como perlas – De todos modos yo que tú me daría una vuelta por el Sacrelum de Arden-Sul, en la parte baja de los distritos... puede que encuentres algo del alivio que buscas... o puede que sólo te encuentres a la misma gente aburrida de siempre, ¡tu decisión, mortalilla!

Terminado de decir lo cual se puso a comportarse como un gato normal y a jugar con una de las muchísimas madejas de lana que Nela tenía siempre en su haber, como si nunca hubiera hablado, como si el ser Príncipe de una tierra trémula le importase más bien poco.

Tempest entonces, intrigada, se puso los zapatos y así, vestida con su ahora muy socorrida camisola blanca, salió del patio interior donde había estado jugando con sus amiguitas y marchó muy tranquilamente fuera de Palacio hacia la parte de Manía, el Distrito de Fruición, para bajar niveles de destellantes escaleras blancas hasta el compartido Sacrelum, un templo que servía de adoración tanto a los Dementes como a los Maníacos por igual.

\- ¡La trae consigo! - exclamaba la gente por la calle cuando un súbito resplandor verde y rojizo atravesó las avenidas, rápido como el pensamiento - ¡Es el elegido!

Sorprendida y siguiendo aquella estela de luz multicolor, Tempest se encontró corriendo sin aliento por las calles de Fruición en pos de un gran fuego fatuo que parecía escapársele de las manos cuando parecía haberlo alcanzado.

El resplandor penetró entonces en el Sacrelum y Tempest tras él.

\- ¡Has traído la sagrada Llama de Agnon, el fuego de la Inspiración y el Éxtasis! - exclamó uno de los sacerdotes que allí presidían las ceremonias, el del lado de Manía en concreto, cuando tuvo a la gran llama verde frente a él - Si iluminas la gran antorcha en la zona de Manía del Sacrelum, serás un héroe para el pueblo de Fruición, ¡te lo aseguro!

\- ¡No! - intervino el sacerdote del lado de la Demencia - Ven, enciende la gran antorcha por Demencia. ¡Saca a la luz las conspiraciones! ¡Ilumina las sombras! ¡El pueblo de Crisol aguarda a su héroe!

Y así anduvieron discutiendo entre ellos por ver quién se llevaría el honor de encender la antorcha con aquel fuego con vida propia hasta que, como si se hubiera hartado, la pila de fuego verde y rojizo se dirigió hacia el que más cerca le pilló, el de Demencia, y la encendió de una vez, acallando la disputa de ambos sacerdotes de inmediato.

Y saliendo entonces de aquella pila de fuego, surgió la reconocible negra figura de Lucien Lachance, quien traía una cara de dolor y agobio que no podía con ella.

Cuando Tempest se fue a acercar a él, de pronto se hizo un mortal silencio al oír unos aplausos al fondo del templo y procedentes de una sola persona.

Sheogorath. Príncipe de la Locura.

Aproximándose entonces ambos imperiales donde el Daedra estaba sentado, Tempest quedó a una buena distancia mientras que Lucien encaró de frente al demonio.

\- He terminado tu maldita misión. - siseó muy molesto y adolorido - ¿Vas a decirme de una vez cuándo podemos irnos?

Se le veía cada vez más desesperado por marcharse que nunca.

\- Pero qué bien has empezado. - le cumplimentó Sheogorath como si no le hubiera oído - Eso es importante... para mí. De verdad, lo que estás haciendo me ahorrará mucho tiempo.

Lucien bufó frustrado. Tratar con aquel demonio le frustraba cada vez más al ver que su interacción con él parecía no llegar nunca a su fin.

\- Y supongo que ahora me dirás en qué rayos se supone que te salvaré el tiempo, ¿mmm?

\- ¡Muy agudo, mortal! - exclamó el Daedra señalándole con la punta del bastón juguetonamente - ¡Eso me gusta, sí señor! - rió – Pues bien, como bien sabes y has experimentado en tus carnes, la Marcha Gris ya está aquí. Los ejércitos del Orden no dejarán sino muerte y destrucción en mi Reino... Y tendré que empezar de cero. - dijo con un tono casi apesadumbrado - Siempre queda todo completamente arrasado. Detesto tener que reconstruir mi Reino cada Era, porque a veces se me olvida dónde van algunas cosas. Como Nueva Sheoth, que nunca sé dónde colocarla... Tú cambiarás eso, romperás el círculo vicioso. Detendrás a Jyggalag y yo podré volver a mi Reino. Si funciona, sería la primera vez... En ésta ocasión y en ésta Dimensión, naturalmente.

Lucien frunció más si cabía su muy arrugado ceño y se cruzó de brazos, harto de tanta palabrería y de tantos misterios por resolver.

\- ¿Cómo que "podré volver a mi Reino"? - repitió - ¿Acaso no vas a estar aquí durante la Marcha Gris o qué? ¿Qué clase de gobernante eres?

\- Y seguimos preguntando, LeChance. – bufó el Daedra - ¡Seguimos preguntando cuando no debemos! - gritó – Si tanto deseas saberlo te diré que no, efectivamente, no estaré aquí cuando la Marcha Gris se cierna sobre las Islas, ¡para eso te tengo a ti, cabeza de chorlito!

\- ¡No juegues conmigo, demonio, que ya me conozco tus tretas! ¡Dime qué tienes en mente hacer!

Sheogorath se echó a reír.

\- ¡Ignorante! – exclamó - Gánate el respeto de mi pueblo. Cuando yo desaparezca, necesitarán un líder, alguien con carisma. Ellos son la columna vertebral de esta gran tierra y tú, para su bien o desgracia, vas a ser el cráneo que piense por ésa columna... Excepto cuando se dice de forma literal y es una verdadera columna vertebral, claro. ¿Has estado en el Reino de Malacath? Muy desagradable. Bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro. - divagó, como era su costumbre - Tendrás que hacerte con una de las Cortes de la Locura. Derroca al duque, o a la duquesa... lo que sea. ¡Eso te valdrá un gran respeto!

Lucien había pegado un respingo para atrás de la impresión.

\- Espera... ¿pretendes que usurpe el título de uno de los dos chalados que rigen las Casas de tu Reino? ¡Yo no quiero convertirme en noble de tus tierras!

En esto que, suspirando, Sheogorath había meneado la cabeza.

\- Ah, LeChance, LeChance... a veces hay que abrirse paso como sea, o a pesar de quien sea. Aunque hay ciertas reglas, incluso en las Islas. Reglas y rituales que tendrás que observar.

\- ¡He dicho que yo no quiero ser noble de tus tierras!

\- ¡Calla, mortal tiquismiquis! ¡Deberás hacerlo si pretendes evitar la Marcha Gris y que eso te facilite el pasaporte de vuelta a tu Plano de existencia!, ¡¿lo entiendes ya?! - ladró el Dios Loco - Habla con Arctus y Dervenin, los sacerdotes supremos de aquí, el Sacrelum de Arden-Sul. Ellos te dirán lo que hay que hacer. Y siempre puedes pedir ayuda a nuestro leal Haskill. Muestra la misma fidelidad que un buen can... y le sientan mejor los trajes.

Y así había concluido todo.

Y para Lucien Lachance significaban toneladas de nuevas estupideces que hacer.

Así pues, como de ordinario, acabó metido en la posada de Fruición en compañía de su Silenciadora despotricando como un viejo cascarrabias acerca de lo muy quemado que el Gran Lunático le tenía.

Después todo se había solucionado del modo más lógico posible en una de las habitaciones del local.

A Tempest le había parecido bien.

Y en aquellos instantes la verdad fuera dicha: llevar a cabo la acción que ambos estaban realizando a dúo requería de una considerable cantidad de esfuerzo físico.

Tempest a veces le daba vueltas al asunto y solía terminar con sus brillantes peroratas mentales de las tres de la madrugada dejándole la mente más sucia que un cenagal.

Porque, a ver, todo esfuerzo físico conlleva cansancio en mayor o menor medida y, según la clase de acción desempeñada, puedes terminar con dolor de espalda, dolor de riñones, dolor de cabeza...

Pero en lo concerniente a aquella clase de esfuerzo sucedía, como por arte de magia, justo todo lo contrario: los músculos se destensaban, los dolores de cabeza se pasaban solos con una celeridad acojonante... y la postura actual en la que se hallaba no es que fuera precisamente proclive a dejarle dolor de cervicales o similar al concluir.

Eso sí, el agotamiento post-clímax no se lo quitaba nadie.

\- Eh... oye jefe... con todo que... me parece que nos hemos dejado... em... la cuenta de la taberna sin pagar...

El rostro del hombre moviéndose sobre ella se había retorcido en una curiosísima mueca mezcla de varios sentimientos entremezclados: placer, estupefacción, indignación, concentración, molestia...

Y mala leche. Eso también.

\- ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de estar a lo que tienes que estar y no ponerte a parlotear... precisamente _ahora_ mismo?!

\- Vale, vale... jolín, qué mala hostia...

La verdad es que nunca entendería por qué narices no se podía hablar en mitad... del asunto. A lo mejor era que el tío tenía que concentrarse o algo para darlo todo mientras que ella lo único que tenía que hacer la inmensa mayoría de las veces era tumbarse y dejarse llevar...

_Vamos, que si le hablas puede que lo de ahí abajo haga "¡piung!" y se le baje, ¿no? La verdad es que, aunque me quedase a medias, me iba a reír de lo lindo._

Al cabo de un rato acabaron como siempre, tirados de la vida en la cama y él, una vez se quitó de encima de ella, observándola recuperar la respiración.

En éstas que estaban que, sin comerlo ni beberlo, el hombre le había metido un pellizco en la cadera izquierda.

\- ¡Au! - se había quejado Tempest dándole un manotazo y observándole sorprendida - ¿Qué haces?

Lucien le dio una mirada divertida.

\- Parece que hemos pillado unos kilitos, ¿eh?

Con la cara a cuadros, Tempest se le había quedado mirando completamente turulata.

No podía creerlo, el tío... ¿acababa de llamarla gorda?

La verdad es que era al contrario, a Lucien le encantaba el hecho de que la chica tuviera ahora más caderas y hasta algo de vientre... vamos, las rotundeces normales en una fémina, carne donde agarrar.

Pero claro, la manera de decirlo...

\- ¿Qué has dicho, jefe?

\- Que tienes más caderas. Ya era hora de que pillaras algo de peso.

\- ¿Me estás llamando gorda?

\- Querida niña, tu sentimiento de ofensa es del todo infundado. Sólo he dicho que...

\- ¡A mí no me vengas con rollos! - Tempest se incorporó violentamente de la cama y le señaló con un índice acusador - ¡Me has llamado gorda!

\- Te estaba cumplimentando, mujer. Pero si eres tan cerril que sólo te quieres quedar con lo que te interesa de la conversación no es culpa m...

\- ¡Vete al cuerno! - gritó la chica, ya verdaderamente ofendida.

Y vistiéndose a toda prisa, Tempest había salido de la habitación pegando un portazo.

Lucien, aún recostado en la cama, se había llevado una mano a la frente y se había masajeado las sienes, los gritos de la chica le habían levantado dolor de cabeza.

\- Mujeres... - había resoplado.

Furiosa, Tempest había regresado al Palacio de Nueva Sheoth, de donde no se le tenía que haber ocurrido salir, y, viendo que ya era tarde y las niñas estarían durmiendo, regresó a su alcoba sigilosamente para ponerse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, levantarse la camisa y observarse detenidamente en la pulida superficie reflectante.

Efectivamente, la antaño apenas insinuada curva de sus raquíticas caderas estaba ahora mucho más definida y su vientre, antes liso como una tabla, presentaba ahora una pequeña curvita bajo el ombligo que, si no fuera por su mucho descontento en el asunto, quedaba hasta linda y todo.

Incluso parecía haber desarrollado algo más de pecho.

Había ensanchado y ni se había dado cuenta hasta hoy.

Y aquella realización le pegó de pleno tan severamente que aquella noche, por más que lo intentó, no pudo pegar ojo.


	48. "A contrarreloj frente al Orden"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 47: _A contrarreloj frente al Orden_.**

* * *

_Y pensar que me figuré por un momento que matar a una mujer sería pan comido..._

La mujer, sí... una paranoica, una precavida en toda regla con el poder suficiente como para rodearse de defensas inquebrantables.

Mala, muy mala había sido su elección.

La Duquesa de Demencia, la bosmer Syl, rodeada de las defensas más surrealistas jamás concebidas por la mente humana.

_Primero el cadáver de la doble, luego éste subterráneo sin fin custodiado por hordas enteras de Mazken... Dulce Madre, qué harto estoy, de verdad, qué harto estoy de Sheogorath y sus estupideces..._

Lo único bueno que había sacado de aquello había sido su retorno a sus tácticas silenciosas de asesino entrenado, moviéndose como una sombra por los torcidos corredores de aquella ciudadela subterránea sonde Syl había ido a esconderse, alertada seguramente de las intenciones del nuevo candidato al poder por medio de sus leales cortesanos... ¿o quizás no tan leales?

Kithlan, aquel guarda rojo de la Corte de la temerosa Syl, a cambio de promesas de dejarle en paz y no estarle constantemente vigilando cuando Lucien subiera al poder, le había dado una copia de la llave de la Casa de Demencia para poder acercarse a Syl.

Luego había venido persuadir a la recelosa Anya Herrick, una bretona pelirroja, cortesana asimismo de la Casa de Demencia, que no se había dejado impresionar de buenas a primeras con las melosas palabras de Lucien.

Sin embargo, con tiento y paciencia, el Hombre Oscuro había logrado su objetivo y, a cambio de más promesas cuando subiera al poder, logró la ayuda de la mujer haciendo que ésta distrajera a los guardias personales de Syl para poder entrar a su dormitorio.

Lo bueno había sido que, con ésta ayuda, Lucien había logrado acceder a los aposentos privados de la duquesa... lo malo es que ésta, precavida en extremo, ya había dejado tras de sí el cadáver de una doble suya muy convincente para, vestida de Seductor Oscuro, irse a encerrar en las ruinas de Xirethard, cuya entrada secreta hallábase escondida bajo una de las estatuas móviles del jardín de Demencia.

Entrar no había sido muy difícil... pero salir de allí con vida...

Hasta los topes de trampas y guardianas Seductores Oscuros excelentemente bien entrenadas, Lucien había optado por el sigilo antes que la forma de la bestia. Prefería guardársela por si las cosas se ponían... feas.

De momento había superado todos los obstáculos y había despachado en silencio a un par de guardianas Mazken sin mucha ceremonia, pero, conforme avanzaba por aquellos subterráneos faltos de aire, más se iba convenciendo de que aquello apestaba a encerrona por todos lados.

Como un enorme laberinto plagado de opciones, Lucien tuvo que hacer uso de su olfato sobrenatural y de su oído para seguir el rastro de Syl a través de los fríos y desolados corredores de Xirethard.

En un momento dado se encontró atravesando en silencio una última sala completamente a oscuras hasta que, de improviso, se encendieron todas las luces y antorchas del lugar y el asesino quedó al descubierto frente a un nutrido grupo de Seductores Oscuros en cuyo centro alzábase, orgullosa y triunfante, la Duquesa de Demencia mientras ésta aplaudía ceremoniosamente.

\- Perfecto, ¡perfecto, vil traidor y asesino! - exclamó señalándole con un dedo acusador – Has desempeñado tu papel hasta ahora a la perfección... con qué artimañas me engañaste y te has ido granjeando el favor del Dios Loco para reemplazarme A MÍ, ¡a la poderosa Syl! Pero tu máscara de traición, finalmente, ha caído ante mis pies. - y haciendo un gesto feroz con la mano, azuzó a sus guardianas contra el hombre - ¡Matadle!

Y ahí se había desatado la locura.

Como hombre no había podido hacer realmente mucho y, en breve, se encontró en el suelo lleno de heridas de arma blanca y contusiones que no hicieron otra cosa sino dar rienda suelta a su mucho mal genio y, por ende, a sus instintos homicidas.

Se transformó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hecho como estaba ya a los cambios corporales que sufría bajo su condición licantrópica y, una vez su boca se tornó en mandíbulas provistas de dientes en sierra, de un solo mordisco arrancó de una vez el brazo de una de sus agresoras, provocando que la mujer demonio diera un alarido de dolor tan agudo que sus hermanas retrocedieran momentáneamente de la impresión no sólo ya de ver a un hombre-lobo erguirse en sus dos metros de envergadura, sino de la cantidad de sangre que el miembro perdido de la víctima acababa de esparcir como lluvia estival en torno al corro.

No les dio mucho tiempo a reaccionar ya que el monstruo, pues Lucien en aquellos términos era un auténtico monstruo, se lanzó en picado a por todas a la vez, cortando con sus garras y desgarrando con sus dientes sin prestar atención al insípido dolor que las espadas de las Mazken pudieran infligirle.

Pronto el templado y carmesí líquido vital de muchas grandes guerreras calentó el frío suelo de piedra y Syl, tan asqueada como aterrorizada, se aferró fuertemente y sudando a mares a su arma predilecta: un martillo de guerra encantado que, dadas las circunstancias, de bien poco le serviría frente a aquella aberración daédrica de la naturaleza.

Cuando la fiera terminó con sus guardias y se lanzó sobre ella, Syl hizo un último intento por defenderse, pues no por nada se había entrenado duro para cuando aquel día llegase... pero pese a su entrenamiento, valor y arrojo... de nada le sirvió frente a aquella bestia negra que, de una sola embestida la tiró al suelo y el martillo voló varios metros por delante, imposible de alcanzar con aquella cosa sentada sobre su estómago.

Trató de apuñalarle con una daga escondida... y sólo logró hundírsela en el costado, apenas un pinchazo que de poca diferencia supuso.

Y la paranoica Duquesa de Demencia acabó sin cabeza, brutalmente decapitada por las garras de aquella alimaña sedienta de sangre.

Una vez la carnicería se detuvo con la muerte de Syl, Lucien revertió a su forma original y, desnudo, asió una de las espadas de las caídas en combate, le escindió el pecho en dos al cuerpo decapitado de la bosmer y sacó de él su aún tibio corazón, la ofrenda requerida por Demencia para el altar de Arden-Sul.

Precavido, Lachance había traído en un morral ropa de repuesto, de modo que, aunque la armadura de cuero se le había ido básicamente a hacer puñetas, todavía conservaba su muy sufrida túnica de la Mano Negra, único símbolo que, a estas alturas, le recordaba quién era en realidad.

Y agradecía el seguir aún con vida para, en un futuro, poder salir de allí y seguir con lo que era lo suyo: el negocio de arrebatar vidas ajenas a cambio de pingües transacciones con el orador de turno. Las aventuras y los líos gigantescos en otras Dimensiones no eran para Lucien Lachance quien, si bien nunca se había considerado a sí mismo una persona de gustos sencillos, tampoco se había considerado tan complicado como para meterse en aquellos líos catastróficos donde la salida parecía no poder alcanzarse nunca. Ahora comprendía, más que nunca, la frustración de la muchacha frente al Oblivion; las puertas a otros mundos eran realidades más allá de toda capacidad humana, demasiado retorcidas para mentes mortales como las suyas.

Suspirando y sudando, aún resentido del terrible aumento de calor corporal que las transformaciones traían consigo, Lucien meneó la cabeza de lado a lado significativamente y, con las manos llenas de sangre, puso rumbo vuelta atrás por donde había venido.

El camino se le hizo eterno.

* * *

\- ¡El ciclo del Ritual de Entronización se ha completado una vez más! - el sacerdote nórdico encargado de la parte de Demencia del Sacrelum, Arctus, no cabía en sí de alegría observando con absoluta adoración los ojos oscuros y cansados del vencedor imperial ante él - La voluntad de Arden-Sul ha consumido el corazón de Syl y los dementes te reciben con los brazos abiertos.

Lucien, desde su muy desgarbada postura de pie frente al nórdico aquel, puso cara de asco.

\- ¡Te proclamo Duque de Demencia, en Shivering Isles! - exclamó el sacerdote imponiendo sus ásperas manazas sobre la cabeza de revueltos cabellos de Lucien - Que tu furia y tu cólera te guíen a partir de ahora.

 _Pues qué bien..._ \- pensó el Hombre Oscuro muy cínicamente. Era gracioso, hasta ahora su furia y su cólera habían sido _precisamente_ sus mayores aliados a la hora de lidiar con la forma de la bestia.

Y ahora... ahora era noble por la sangre de otro; ¿quién se lo hubiera dicho años atrás cuando lo máximo a lo que aspiraba sajando gargantas era a quitarle un día el puesto a Ungolim?

Suspirando, el Oyente de la Mano Negra, un grupo ahora tan distante como la Dimensión a la que pertenecía, echó un breve vistazo en derredor. Con tanto ajetreo no le había dado mucho tiempo a admirar el lugar en el que se hallaba.

Los templos ejercían sobre Lucien, pese a ser un ateo convencido de toda la vida, una especie de fascinación algo morbosa al saberse pisando suelo teóricamente sagrado sobre el cual, más que a ninguna otra cosa, rendía cuentas únicamente ante Sithis.

No recordaba muy bien cuándo había empezado a respetar la figura del Pavoroso Padre, pero tenía claro que al iniciar su recorrido por las misiones a las que la Hermandad le enviaba se había reído de los conceptos de Sithis y de la Madre Noche como el adolescente ignorante que era.

Probablemente, con el paso del tiempo, madurando y habiendo visto las cosas que había ido viendo, las lealtades de Lucien habían ido evolucionando, así como su percepción de lo que merecía la pena y lo que no.

Lucien había sido siempre un tipo muy descreído, desencantado de la vida y de la mucha miseria e injusticia que de crío le había tocado tragar, de modo que la visión de una deidad oscura que aboca al Caos y a la oscuridad no era del todo descabellada para alguien como él, pues era justo lo que siempre le había tocado vivir.

Su infancia había sido un caos, su adolescencia pura locura... y su madurez realmente había estado siempre demasiado regada de sangre como para pararse a dudar un instante si verdaderamente era un fiel devoto a su religión. Ya lo demostraba con acciones en su muy extenso recorrido por la muerte y siempre tenía el nombre de Sithis en los labios... verdaderamente, aunque la Madre Noche le inspirase ahora más incomodidad que respeto, seguía venerando los dogmas de sus Padres Oscuros como el que más pese a la locura en la que últimamente veía su ánimo sumergido.

Y contemplar lo que otras mentes entendían por divino... observando cada templo y la forma de los fieles de tratarlo en su construcción le decía mucho de lo que ya sabía por instinto: el fervor mueve masas.

El Sacrelum de Arden-Sul era un lugar precioso, recogido, algo oscuro y muy bellamente adornado con mobiliario y mamposterías hechos en madera tallada, pan de oro, mármol blanco y toques ahuesados de marfil en sus múltiples detalles vegetales labrados.

Aquel lugar mantenía la solemnidad de un centro de oración pero, de alguna manera, su estética recordaba más a la construcción de un palacete que de una capilla. Una combinación tan extraña como hermosa en todos los matices de claroscuros que parecían mezclarse sobre el altar y los sillares, levemente iluminados por vidrieras anaranjadas que le daban un toque cálido a la estancia, ambarino, sutil pero resultón.

Y sentada justo debajo de uno de los escasos resplandores de ámbar se hallaba junto a Sheogorath en una de las bancadas largas de oración la Hija de la Tempestad, pálida y de blanco, como se había acostumbrado a verla últimamente; la cual, al percatarse de que la estaba mirando, alzó una manita nívea y le saludó con una cálida sonrisa pintada en su rostro de duende completamente fuera de contexto.

Últimamente a la chica (quitando el tema de cuando, supuestamente, él la había llamado "gorda") le había dado por sonreírle más de la cuenta y aquello provocaba contradictorios sentimientos en el Hombre Oscuro, quien no tenía claro si el motivo de tanta alegría era él mismo o, sencillamente, que la locura estaba comenzando a hacer mella en ella.

Entonces, repentinamente en mitad de aquel bendito silencio en el interior de aquel templo erigido a la Locura misma, el bastón del Gran Lunático vino, como era su uso y costumbre, a interrumpir los pensamientos de todos los presentes para hacerse notar dando un golpe seco contra el suelo.

\- ¡Lo lograste, LeChance! - cacareó aproximándose al muy agotado imperial con aquella manera dandi de andar suya - ¡Se ha completado el Ritual y has sobrevivido! ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Ahora, por otra part...

La súbita apertura de la puerta del Sacrelum que daba a Fruición cortó en seco la frase de Sheogorath a mitad de camino.

\- ¡Esperad, ahora es mi turno de hablar! - una inconfundible voz se dejó oír en eco por la imponente estructura del templo - ¡Parad! ¡Deteneos!

 _Aquí llega el enamorado. Como si viera lo que ahora va a suceder._ \- pensó Lucien, cargados sus procesos mentales de cinismo una vez más.

\- ¡Thadon!, ¡¿cómo osas interrumpirme?! - exclamó el Gran Lunático con una expresión facial oscilante entre la indignación y la diversión - ¡Sólo yo tengo permiso para interrumpirme...! Como ahora mismo.

Thadon, en todo su esplendor de bosmer bajito y ridículo, se aproximó entonces al altar y, tras observar a Lucien de reojo, trató de protestar de nuevo.

\- ¡No obstante...!

\- ¡Estoy hablando! - prosiguió el Dios Loco como si no le hubiera oído - ¡Hablaremos luego...! o no. ¿Que cuándo es "luego"? Pues ahora no, eso seguro. - y haciendo un elegante gesto con su mano izquierda enguantada, señaló al hombrecillo - ¡Guardias!, Thadon ha olvidado lo que son las puertas. Mostrádselo... antes de que lo olvide yo.

Y cuando la pareja de Seductores Oscuros que habían estado observando calladas la ceremonia de Entronización, preservando su santidad, caminaron hacia Thadon, éste les azuzó a sus guardianas Santos Dorados y se cruzó de brazos ante la silenciosa disputa de miradas entre Mazken y Áureas, no muy decididas a desobedecer unas a su Señor, pero tampoco queriendo empañar el sagrado suelo del Sacrelum con sangre.

\- Syl... ¿mi Syl está muerta? - comentó Thadon al ver, efectivamente, el consumido corazón de la que fuera su amante sobre el altar de Arden-Sul - No, no puede ser verdad. ¿Es cierto? ¡¿Y tú qué has hecho, eh?! - gritó entonces apretando los puños y dirigiéndole a Lucien una mirada ahora abiertamente asesina - ¡¿Has sido tú?!

Lucien contuvo un bostezo. Aquel melodrama romántico no iba con él en absoluto. Que se destrozasen entre Sheogorath y el raquítico bosmer. Ya sabía quién tenía siempre las de ganar, así que...

\- Fue una buena pelea. – tuvo la desfachatez de decir con una arrogante sonrisa pintada en los labios – Se defendió con uñas y dientes.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de...!

Pero Sheogorath, haciendo gala por vez primera de preocupación hacia su Campeón mortal, se interpuso entre él y el acalorado Thadon.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices, duquesillo. – le advirtió señalándole con el índice - O te arrancaré la lengua.

\- Pero ¿un... extraño? ¿Un desconocido? ¿De otro lugar? - las palabras de Thadon perdían fuerza a medida que observaba la acerada mirada dispar del Dios Loco tornarse oscura - Aquí no, eso puedo asegurarlo. No lo entiendo, o no puedo. ¿Por qué él?

\- Yo le elegí. - dijo Sheogorath muy tranquilamente.

\- ¿Por qué Syl entonces?

\- Él la eligió. - declaró solemnemente el Daedra de nuevo – Y yo le di a elegir, por supuesto. ¡Deberías alegrarte, Thadon!, ¡podrías haber sido tú, de modo que tranquilízate! ¡Me irritas! - gritó - Aún conservas tu puesto, ¿no? Ve entonces a ocuparte de tus responsabilidades.

\- ¡Qué absurdo! - desdeñó Thadon - ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡¿Acaso no lo ves?!, ¡se le huele desde aquí! ¡Es un vasallo de Hircine!

Sheogorath se limitó a bostezar por toda respuesta. La verdad es que los razonamientos del alterado Duque de Manía se la traían como que un poco al pairo.

\- ¡No puedes hacerlo te digo! - siguió Thadon, no dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente - Aunque seas omnipotente... o quizás sólo alto... Una de las dos cosas seguro. ¡Y necio! - declaró apuntando al demonio con un índice acusador.

Pero el Daedra sólo se echó a reír.

\- ¿Necio? - inquirió divertido - ¡Un visionario es lo que soy! El cambio lo baña todo, Thadon. ¡Respira hondo, siente su aroma! Embotéllalo y guarda algo para luego.

\- ¡El Orden se acerca! Ya ha tomado Linde. Llevan ropas y sombreros del Orden, ¿y tú hablas de cambio?

\- El cambio nos protegerá, es el alma de las Islas. - dictaminó finalmente el Dios Loco - ¡El cambio moverá montañas y generará oscilaciones!

Sin embargo Thadon no quiso escuchar. A sus ojos ya todo daba igual.

\- No. No. En absoluto. Esto no es bueno. Sé que es malo... - divagó, la misma costumbre tan arraigada en él como en su Señor - No puedo seguir así... ya no.

\- Pues vete, Thadon. Toma verdemota, date un baño... - desdeñó Sheogorath - Pero vete, antes de que decore mi trono con tus entrañas.

Thadon dio varios pasos atrás.

\- Sí, me iré... - siseó con todo el veneno que se había estado guardando hasta aquel preciso instante - ¡Pero antes...! - dicho lo cual se acercó rápidamente a la bancada donde Tempest había estado pacíficamente sentada y la agarró de un brazo que procedió a retorcerle a la espalda mientras sacaba una daga y se la ponía a la chica en la garganta - ¡Ojo por ojo! - chilló Thadon fuera de sí - ¡TÚ te llevaste a Syl! - acusó dándole un gesto de cabeza a Lucien - ¡Y ahora yo me llevo a tu amante! ¡Es justo!

Ahí tanto Lucien como sus ahora sirvientes, los Seductores Oscuros, se llevaron las manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas para enfrentarse tanto a Thadon como a sus guardianas cuando, sin que nadie pudiera preverlo, Tempest actuó por cuenta propia y, de un mordisco en la mano al pequeño bosmer sincronizado con una patada en la entrepierna, logró que su captor la soltase y se fue corriendo al lado de Sheogorath, quien había observado toda la escena encantado de la vida.

\- ¡Ja!, ¡buena jugada, mortalilla! - chilló contento haciendo piruetas en el aire con su bastón - ¡Thadon, estás despedido!

Pero el orgulloso bosmer, recuperándose del duro golpe en sus bajos fondos con un donaire y una dignidad pasmosas, dignas del puesto de duque que hasta la fecha había desempeñado, se irguió y renqueando se fue alejando hacia la salida de Fruición del templo.

\- Sí, eso es. Me iré. - declaró con un hilo de voz, amargado - Lejos, muy lejos. Trabajar para ellos es igual que trabajar aquí, pero sin tanta muerte.

Inmediatamente, al haber sido rescindido de su cargo, tanto las Mazken de Lucien como las ex-guardianas Áureas de Thadon desenvainaron sus armas para apresarle.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Sheogorath alzó su mano solemnemente.

\- ¡No! Dejad que se vaya. - ordenó.

\- ¡Basta! Acudiré a Jyggalag. ¡Me ofreceré a él como Sacerdote del Orden! - sentenció el destronado Duque de Manía, su pálida mano condensada en un puño alzándose en el aire con una promesa naciéndole en los labios - Esto no ha terminado, Gran Lunático, sólo acaba de empezar.

Lucien se lanzó a por él antes de que cruzase la puerta y le endosó un buen puñetazo para, acto seguido, sacar al bosmer a patadas mientras las Áureas lo sujetaban. La orden de Lord Sheogorath era dejar al ex-Duque de Manía marcharse por su propio pie, no dejar que el nuevo Duque de Demencia le reventase a golpes. Y con la fuerza que el imperial poseía dada su condición no le hubiera costado mucho hacerlo.

Trayéndolo de vuelta prácticamente a rastras, las sudorosas Áureas devolvieron al muy rebelde nuevo Duque de Demencia de vuelta ante Sheogorath.

\- ¡¿Por qué has dejado que ésa piltrafa se marchase tan telendo?! - le chilló el mortal prácticamente a la cara.

\- ¡Porque ha sido inesperado, LeChance! - replicó el Dios Loco alegremente - ¿Que el gobernante de Manía urda una traición? ¡Toda una sorpresa! Me gustan los cambios, le dan chispa a la obra. Quizás esto sea importante. Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla la trama... No puede ser peor que el resultado de antes.

\- ¡Estás loco! - bramó Lucien.

\- ¡Huy, y va y lo descubre ahora el angelito! - se mofó el Daedra.

\- ¡El cretino te dice a la cara que piensa unirse al bando enemigo y tú te quedas tan pancho! ¡Eres un maldito demonio chiflado!

\- Sí, así es, y no te lo pienso repetir. - dijo el Príncipe Daédrico muy seriamente - Bueno, olvidémonos de ese asunto. ¡Ahora gobiernas Demencia! Mírate, irradias una satisfacción indescriptible.

\- ¡¿A esto tú le llamas satisfacción?! ¡Satisfacción es lo que me hubiera dado cortarle el cuello a ése renacuajo drogadicto!

\- Ahora tienes a tus pies a los Seductores Oscuros, que siempre han servido al Duque de Demencia. - prosiguió el Dios Loco lo mismo que si no le hubiera oído - Creo que les pirra el dolor. Y aquí tienes el Anillo de la Soberanía, símbolo de tu nueva posición. - añadió haciendo aparecer de la nada una delicada pieza de orfebrería entretejida de extraña filigrana que conformaba la apariencia de un rostro furibundo con la boca abierta en señal de grito - Los símbolos son valiosos, tienen mucho peso en este Reino... y en otros tantos. - en esto que acercó su rostro de nariz aguileña al furibundo rostro del Hombre Oscuro y resopló - Harías bien en no olvidar eso.

Las guardianas Santos Dorados soltaron a Lucien y éste tomó el anillo que se le ofrecía con una mueca oscilante entre la indignación y la más absoluta repulsión.

Tempest, que a todo esto había observado el desarrollo de los acontecimientos sin decir una palabra, tocó en el hombro a Sheogorath.

\- ¿Qué quieres, mortalilla? - inquirió éste girándose con una gran sonrisa gatuna adornándole el rostro.

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá con Linde? - preguntó muy preocupada - ¿Vas a dejar que la asedien sin más?

Sheogorath suspiró.

\- Thadon estaba en lo cierto. Puedo sentirlo en los huesos, en los pequeñitos. - bisbiseó llevándose prontamente una mano, luego la otra, frente al rostro – La Marcha Gris ha arrasado Linde y el Orden está reuniendo allí a sus soldados. Odio que los malos se congreguen en mi Periferia. - añadió frunciendo el ceño - ¡Tú! - exclamó de pronto señalando a Lucien - Tendrás que ponerle fin. ¡Detenlos! - ordenó - Mis ejércitos deberían estar allí ya, pero quiero ver lo que eres capaz de hacer. Si siguen reuniendo tropas allí, no podremos contenerlas, así que asegúrate de que no se congreguen.

Lucien primero le dio una mirada de odio al Daedra a la cual, al girar la cabeza, siguió otra hacia Tempest cuyo significado era fácil de deducir dadas las circunstancias.

 _En boca cerrada no entran moscas, pajarillo._ \- dictó con el pensamiento mientras sus ojos oscuros refulgían como dagas asesinas, listas para hincarse en el cuello de quien fuera.

Sithis bendito, ¡qué bocazas que era la maldita!

No tenía ganas... no más... no más misiones suicidas bajo el comando del maldito Gran Chiflado... estaba tan sumamente harto... tan sumamente cansado...

Tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo... para vivir, para descansar... para aspirar ni que fuera una maldita bocanada de aire fresco.

Comenzaba a entender hasta qué punto... la chica había aguantado todo aquel tiempo yendo de acá para allá sin pararse siquiera a pensar un poco.

Pero ella era joven.

Y él comenzaba a hacerse viejo para éstas cosas.

* * *

\- Nela...

\- Dime, hermanita.

\- ¿Tú crees que soy rara?

\- Un poco. Como todos. Todo el mundo a su manera es un poco raro, hermanita, no sufras por ello.

\- ¿Crees que estoy loca?

La niña felina le dirigió a la chica de verdes cabellos sentada frente a ella una mirada circunstancial.

\- Todavía no. - fue su enigmática respuesta – No lo suficiente.

\- ¿No estoy lo suficientemente loca? - inquirió Tempest tratando de dilucidar el significado entre no estar lo bastante loco o estar loco de veras. ¿Había alguna diferencia?

\- El Gato del Skooma piensa que harías un buen papel como Duquesa de Manía, ya que la plaza ha quedado vacante... pero yo no estoy tan segura.

Aquello había sido toda una sorpresa. ¿Noble... ella?

\- Pero... - razonó – Para acceder al poder en Shivering Isles hay que demostrar de algún modo tu valía y seguir rituales y...

\- Bueeeno, los rituales a observar fueron en realidad invención mía ¡porque me aburría, sin más! - exclamó la voz incorpórea del Gran Lunático al tiempo que un pequeño conejo violeta y blanco se situaba al lado de las chiquillas, cerca del peluche que le había regalado a Tempest a su llegada. Dos conejos, uno vivo y otro inanimado. Los dos de mentira – Si me aburriera o si me entretuviera lo bastante podría saltarme las normas y ponerte a ti a la cabeza de Manía, mortalilla. La verdad es que le hice pasar las pruebas a tu amiguito porque sabía más o menos la reacción en cadena que vendría después. Thadon y Syl se entendían a escondidas, de un tipo de relación así siempre queda algo.

Tempest agarró al conejo bicolor por las orejas, lo alzó hasta su altura visual y lo encaró de frente.

\- Eres un Daedra muy tramposo. – dijo la chica mientras fruncía el ceño y la naricilla de su carita de duende – Estás guiando al jefe a ciegas. Todavía no le has contado nada de nada, y a mí tampoco. Vas dando fragmentos de información según te conviene y según se van desarrollando los acontecimientos, ¿por qué?

\- Los conejos no responden directamente a las preguntas, mortalilla. – sonrió el transformado Dios Loco desvergonzadamente – Deberías saberlo.

\- Ya, claro, ni los conejos ni los gatos. ¿Qué será lo próximo en lo que te transformes? ¿Un pato? ¿Tampoco los patos responden directamente a las preguntas o qué?

\- ¡Válganme todos los Príncipes Daédricos! Los patos no hablan. - rió Sheogorath.

\- Sigues haciendo lo mismo. – suspiró Tempest depositando nuevamente el conejo bicolor en el suelo – Sigues desviándome las preguntas cuando te las encauzo al tema de la Marcha Gris, ¿qué es eso tan horrible que no podemos saber?

\- Lo sabréis a su debido tiempo, tú y tu amiguito.

\- ¡Deja de llamarle mi "amiguito"! ¡Ése tío y yo no somos amigos!

\- Sois lo más parecido a amigos que, dentro de vuestras limitaciones cerebrales y estomacales, podríais ser. - replicó el conejo - Admítelo, ése gentil idiota te cae bien con todo lo sinvergüenza que es.

\- Por mí se puede ir a hacer puñetas y ahogarse en un barril de vino. - replicó Tempest cruzándose de brazos y entornando los ojos azules.

\- ¡Ah, los mortales sois tan deliciosamente retorcidos...!

\- ¡Yo no soy retorcida!

\- Si tus intestinos se retuercen en tu interior para caberte en el estómago son retorcidos. Si tus ideas se retuercen en tu cabeza para que puedas aceptarlas sin que te dé un síncope, tu misma mente es retorcida. Sé que no es un buen símil, pero es lo más a mano que tenía en éste momento.

\- ¡Ya vuelves otra vez a decir cosas sin sentido! - protestó Tempest, ya algo harta de tanta vuelta de tuerca verbal - ¿A qué se supone que has venido?

El conejo se la quedó mirando diez segundos enteros sin pestañear fijamente con sus dispares ojos de canica que reflejaban la Manía y la Demencia a partes iguales.

\- Es mi Reino, mortalilla, puedo ir ¡DÓNDE MEJOR ME PLAZCA! - vociferó para, tras acabar, calmarse de un segundo para otro – Peeero, si tanto te interesa... he venido a que me invitéis a tomar el té. ¡Son ya las cinco!

Nela y Robin, habiendo estado la última todo aquel tiempo sentada en silencio oyendo los coloquios de Tempest con unos y con otros seres, se levantaron de improviso y se pusieron a recoger sus útiles de juego. La hora del té había llegado.

Tempest las ayudó y, tomando al conejo blanco y violeta entre sus brazos, lo llevó a una sala contigua al patio donde habían estado jugando para depositarlo sobre una larga mesa de madera dispuesta con mantel, bandejas de dulces, cubertería y un juego de porcelana de té completo.

En la misma mesa había sentado otro conejo blanco con levita y sombrero (el cual se aprestó a quitarse al ver que había visitas), un ratoncito metido en una tetera con aspecto somnoliento que asomaba de tanto en tanto el hociquillo por la tapa, un sombrerero con un exceso de maquillaje blanco pasmoso y con una actitud de hombre francamente desquiciado y, al fondo, presidiendo la mesa, una joven de largos cabellos oscuros, grandes ojos verdes y piel pálida que llevaba puesto un vestido azul campestre acompañado de un delantal blanco salpicado de sangre.

Sheogorath se desplazó por toda la mesa ágilmente, sin volcar una sola taza, hasta llegar en frente de la joven de ojos verdes, quien se limitó a mirarlo como si fuera parte del mobiliario de la muy iluminada sala.

En cuanto Nela, Robin y Tempest se sentaron a la mesa, la chica pálida sacó un enorme cuchillo carnicero de entre los pliegues de su falda y lo clavó con fuerza sobre la tabla de la mesa, justo donde hace un segundo el transformado Dios Loco había estado reposando, provocando con ello que su taza de té se derramase sobre el mantel.

Sheogorath, cambiando ahora su forma a la de un enorme gato sonriente, maulló de contento.

\- ¡Oh, Alice! - rió - ¿Qué has hecho?

Y la chica pálida, Alice, sólo le dio una sardónica mueca que pretendía imitar a la sonrisa por toda respuesta.

* * *

_Xeddefen... otra maldita ruina daédrica cuyo nombre empieza por equis._

En su tiempo había sido una bulliciosa ciudad, más adelante había alojado a una tribu de grumitas que adoraban al extraño obelisco situado en las profundidades de las ruinas... pero ahora Xeddefen estaba invadida por las fuerzas del Orden, que habían convertido las tierras antaño floridas y llenas de color de la Periferia en un desierto gris y árido.

Con el Orden la muerte parecía haberse adueñado de Shivering Isles.

Lucien Lachance no iba lo que se dice muy contento por aquellos corredores oscuros donde la amenaza de los Caballeros del Orden acechaba por cada esquina. Era apenas darse la vuelta, surgir algún obelisco cristalino del suelo y ya estaba otra vez enzarzado en otra pelea con las dichosas criaturas huecas.

Ya de entrada, habiéndose encontrado Linde pertinentemente saqueada, hasta las patas de obeliscos y completamente silenciosa, no le había gustado un pelo lo que había visto.

Y después, luchando codo con codo con los Seductores Oscuros para retomar la Periferia, se había encontrado con que el problema radicaba no en la invasión en sí, sino en los conductos que los Caballeros del Orden empleaban para llegar hasta las Islas.

\- Lord Sheogorath nunca ha conseguido detenerlos. – le había dicho Haskill cuando, desesperado por buscarle lógica a aquellas apariciones de la nada, le había invocado por vez primera desde aquellas desafortunadas ocasiones seguidas cuando se le concedió el poder – Su concurrencia siempre es símbolo del cambio que haya de sobrevenir a éstas tierras: se reúnen más y más de ellos hasta que llega el mismísimo Jyggalag en persona. No obstante, y esto te conviene saberlo, es posible ralentizarlos. Destruye los obeliscos y dejarás a los Caballeros sin conductos hacia las Islas.

_Como los malditos Portones en Mundus: estas cosas emplean portales desde su Dimensión para instalarse en ésta e invadirla._

Cada vez la ilógica del Reino sonaba más lógica y los espacios en blanco de información que el Dios Loco se había negado a decirle comenzaban a rellenarse.

De alguna manera, por lo que había podido deducir dada la escasa información que había obtenido de la comandante de los Seductores Oscuros, la Grakendo Udico, es que los obeliscos en sí llevaban repartidos por todas las Islas desde tiempos inmemoriales, que no había forma de deshacerse de ellos y que, con cada nueva Marcha Gris al acecho, éstos siempre se activaban y de sus inmediaciones surgían oleadas de Caballeros. Y aquellas criaturas sin alma ni se cansaban ni sentían miedo, de modo que toda ofensiva psicológica era inútil.

Ya sabiendo esto, la gran cuestión era: ¿cómo desactivar los dichosos obeliscos que ya se encontraban en funcionamiento?

Imprevisiblemente, un muro de roca de los que componían los amplios pasillos de Xeddefen se hizo a un lado como una compuerta y de él salió resollando un muy asustado y desorientado Shelden, el supuesto alcalde de la perdida Linde.

Casi se tropezó con él nada más salir de la apertura.

\- Eres... ¡eres tú! Te recuerdo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has conseguido franquear a los Caballeros? - exclamó.

Lucien se limitó a observarle en silencio.

\- De modo que has huido, ¿eh, _alcalde_? - apuntó finalmente con sumo desdén.

Pero Shelden no estaba en aquel momento precisamente para ironías.

\- Pues sí, cuando lanzaron su ataque huí de Linde. Llegaron en silencio... ¡y empezaron a matar sin más! Los gritos... Jamás podrías imaginar los gritos de la gente. - susurró llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si quisiera acallar aquellos gritos de los que hablaba - Felas y yo nos escabullimos hasta aquí para huir, ¡pero fuimos a parar justo en medio de todos ellos!

\- ¿Qué fue de él?, ¿le mataron?

\- Felas escapó con ellos y me abandonó aquí. ¡Será ingrato ese gusano traidor! Figúrate, ¡se atrevió a abandonarme!

\- Responde a mi pregunta.

Shelden entornó la vista.

\- Eres un tipo un poco quisquilloso, ¿no?

\- Todavía no te he oído responderme, _guarda rojo_. - replicó Lachance despectivamente cruzándose de brazos.

Shelden suspiró.

\- No he dicho que mataran a Felas... ¡se fue voluntariamente! He oído su voz varias veces por aquí. Creo... ¡creo que está de su parte!

\- ¿Cómo se puede estar de parte de unos engendros huecos y sin alma? Ellos jamás le reconocerían como uno de los suyos sin un pacto previo con su Señor, el tal Jyggalag. – razonó Lucien.

\- Se nota que todavía no has visto a los Sacerdotes del Orden entonces.

\- ¿Y eso qué es?

Shelden tomó aire para contestar hasta que una súbita voz grave y femenina les interrumpió en mitad de su coloquio.

\- Son traidores. Siempre se los encuentra cerca de los obeliscos de la zona. Realizan rituales en los cristales que invocan Caballeros a Shivering Isles. Su vínculo con Jyggalag les da poder. Mientras los obeliscos estén activos, no se los puede matar.

Y desde las sombras, caminando muy tranquilamente hacia ambos hombres, la ensangrentada silueta de Alice hizo acto de presencia en mitad de las sombras de Xeddefen, cuchillo carnicero en mano.

\- ¡Tú! - bramó Lucien señalándola con su dedo enfundado en los guantes de la nueva armadura de cuero que se había costeado en la armería de Crisol - ¡Maldito demonio!, ¡¿qué se supone que quieres ahora de mí?!

\- Ayudarte. Creo que lo necesitas. - repuso Alice observando el filo de su cuchillo distraídamente.

\- ¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie!

\- ¿Ah, no? Yo te veo un poco saturado y... ¡DESPISTADO! - exclamó la chica lanzando de improviso su arma por los aires, que pasó rozando apenas el cuero cabelludo de Lucien para ir a hincarse justo en el pecho de uno de los temibles Caballeros del Orden, el cual se había arrastrado sigilosamente hacia ellos y pretendía dar el golpe de gracia al temible Campeón de Sheogorath por la espalda.

Lucien se quedó un momento en blanco, procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir en tan pocos segundos y permaneció inmóvil mientras Alice caminaba hacia el caído engendro y sacaba su cuchillo del pecho resquebrajado de cristal gris haciendo palanca con el pie.

El Caballero se convirtió en un montón de vidrios rotos, como de ordinario, y Alice alzó su arma con una extraña gema oscura, lisa y simétrica incrustada en la punta de la misma.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es esto, Campeón? - preguntó calmadamente – Es un Corazón del Orden. Para tu información deberías ir pensando en recoger unos cuantos. Con ellos se pueden sobrecargar los obeliscos y desactivarlos. Es la única manera, créeme. - aseguró ofreciéndole la gema oscura al hombre inmóvil.

Lucien tomó lo que se le ofrecía sin mediar palabra y continuó su camino en silencio junto a Alice.

\- ¡Eh!, ¿puedo... puedo ir con vosotros? - exclamó Shelden poniéndose a la altura de la pareja - Haré lo que pueda por ayudar. Me gusta destruir cosas... quizás pueda dañar a estos malditos Caballeros.

\- Muy bien. – aceptó Lucien sin mirarle siquiera – Pero aquieta de una vez ésa lengua tuya antes de que comience a perder la paciencia.

\- De... de acuerdo.

* * *

Lucien regresó de su periplo más bien algo desquiciado.

Estaba lleno de cortes por doquier que le escocían una cosa mala y que, para más _inri_ , estaban tardando en regenerarse una Eternidad. Malditas fueran las espadas frías de los Caballeros del Orden y malditos fueran sus Sacerdotes, locos renegados con un poder demasiado bárbaro para ser empuñado por un solo ser. Lucien no es que anduviera precisamente de muy buen humor no ya sólo por el hecho de haber salido escaldado de la experiencia, sino haber tenido que compartir campo de batalla con la chica demonio aquella, Alice, quien era, como poco, una de las criaturas más letales que jamás hubiera visto en acción.

De hecho, todavía se preguntaba de qué manera acabó realmente aquel enfrentamiento distante entre ambos, cuando había accedido por vez primera al otro lado de las Puertas de la Locura; quién había ganado, qué sucedió para que él acabase inconsciente frente a las puertas de Nueva Sheoth... etcétera.

Sin embargo en aquel instante, para olvidar tan malos tragos, la andaba buscando a _ella_.

Sí, a la chica de los verdes cabellos, a la única persona con la que podía hablar sin que sintiera que la cabeza le fuera a estallar de un momento a otro.

No tardó mucho en hallar su paradero.

La encontró en uno de los muchos jardines de Palacio, tarareando una cancioncilla y saltando de aquí allá como un cachorrillo juguetón, embebida de los múltiples colores que la fauna en Shivering Isles ofrecía.

Lucien Lachance se quedó de pie un momento, contemplándola fascinado. La chica parecía en aquel instante una criatura feérica sacada de alguna fábula o cuento de hadas: llevaba el largo cabello verde suelto y, bajo aquella luz sobrenatural, refulgía como el agua de un río secreto en mitad del bosque, vivo, brillante, acuoso, plagado de matices vegetales. Iba vestida de blanco de los pies a la cabeza con una sencilla túnica sin adornos y suelta, como el atuendo de una novicia a punto de pronunciar sus votos.

Y los ojos. Los ojos le destellaban con alegría eléctrica, con la jovialidad propia de una niña; grandes, felices, hechiceros...

Y el Hombre Oscuro se sintió sucio y miserable al lado de aquella candidez, de aquella blancura infantil. Se sintió nuevamente solo y fuera de lugar. Y sintió deseos de acabar con aquel cuadro sobrenatural y evocador lo antes posible para descargar la mucha frustración que sentía por momentos crecerle en la boca del estómago.

Caminó a paso vivo hacia ella y se zambulló de pleno en aquella luz terrible y punzante para detenerla en mitad de su danzar asiéndola por la fina muñeca con una mano de hierro.

Ella se quedó quieta en un momento, alzó la vista y le miró con cara de no entender.

\- Mujer. – le reprendió severamente con el ceño fruncido – Deja de hacer el tonto, que no estamos aquí precisamente de vacaciones. – sentenció como el tirano dictamina lo que ha de hacer el esclavo – No tenemos tres años, ¿verdad?

Ella entonces, sin responder, le dirigió la mirada más triste que el imperial había visto en toda su vida.

Sin embargo, aquello no le cambió el gesto en lo más mínimo ni hizo que la soltara.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, LeChance, tenías una tarea pendiente. – le habló una voz súbitamente airada a sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo asían su mano libre por la muñeca y apretaban. Con mucha fuerza - ¿Me equivoco?

Lucien se giró en la dirección de aquella voz y se encontró cara a cara con el Dios Loco, quien tenía su muñeca aferrada del mismo modo en que tenía él agarrada la de la muchacha. Con la salvedad de que él no se la estaba apretando a la chica y Sheogorath a él sí.

Notando por momentos el dolor de la presión en los huesos, el imperial apretó los dientes, negándose a gritar y negándose a soltar a su presa.

\- Ya he acometido la estupidez ésa y la Periferia está fuera de peligro. – replicó secamente, mirando con desprecio al Daedra frente a sí - ¿Nos podemos marchar ya de tu dichoso Reino?

Sheogorath estrechó sus ojos dispares hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas negras con fuego ámbar en una, azul en la otra.

\- No. – replicó secamente, aumentando la presión sobre la muñeca de aquel mortal insolente, lo suficiente para hacerle todo el daño posible sin rompérsela. Le necesitaba entero y de una pieza... por el momento – Tengo más diversión para ti, mortal, diversión de la buena, de ésa con la que puedes acabar muerto por diversas causas entre las cuales se encuentran la incineración, el empalamiento y la trepanación. ¿Qué tal suena?

Por la frente de Lucien rodaron varias gotas de sudor a causa del esfuerzo tan increíble que estaba haciendo para no gritar y retorcerse por el dolor que experimentaba en aquellos instantes por los nervios de prácticamente todo su brazo.

\- De fábula. – replicó ásperamente cuando logró que la voz le saliese entera.

\- Muy bien, _humano_ , ése es el espíritu. – graznó el Príncipe Daédrico despectivamente – Por eso mismo vas a acompañarme, a darme un informe completo y a escuchar TODO cuanto he de decirte, que es básicamente mucho más importante que tus reducidos pensamientos mortales. – le dio una mirada significativa a la chiquilla de blanco, quien no había abierto la boca para nada y los miraba encogida y asustada como un animalito encerrado – Deja que los pájaros vuelen y gorjeen a sus anchas.

Sabiendo que no podría ganar aquella lucha de poder bufó y, tras darle una mirada gélida a la chica, Lucien la soltó.

El Dios Loco a su vez le soltó y le instó a ir por delante hasta el Salón del Trono.

Cuando entraron en la amplia sala y caminaban por la enorme alfombra multicolor, Lucien sintió repentinamente un golpe seco tras su nuca, un golpe de palma abierta.

Sheogorath se acababa de permitir la licencia de darle un pescozón. De ésos de los que escuecen.

Súbitamente rabioso, el imperial desenvainó su arma de plata y arremetió contra el Daedra, dispuesto a rebanarle el pescuezo.

Sheogorath se giró y, en un momento, Lucien Lachance se encontró levitando por los aires a un metro del suelo y notando con aterradora vividez cómo cada hueso de su cuerpo se contraía y cada articulación se le forzaba al máximo. Empezó a sentir cómo las costillas se le abrían de dentro hacia fuera y cómo una fuerza invisible atenazaba su cuello lo mismo que una garra de hielo incrustándosele en el gaznate.

Se aguantó el grito de dolor y trató de contener los incipientes espasmos que empezaban a tomar posesión de cada fibra muscular en su cuerpo.

\- Estás cruzando demasiado la línea, humano. – le advirtió el Daedra con una voz desdoblada mientras iba caminando tranquilamente hacia él – No te recomiendo abusar de mi amabilidad y de mi paciencia. – bufó – Como bien sabes, no estás en Mundus, y yo no soy un ser cualquiera al que puedas... y permíteme que me ría... matar. Éste es ¡MI REINO! - tronó - ¡MI REINO, MIS NORMAS!

Le soltó.

Lucien cayó al suelo y cuando, con la vista borrosa, trató de levantarse, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de nuevo rodando por el encerado.

Su muñeca izquierda, con los guantes de su armadura retirados, lucía un negro hematoma que se la había dejado dormida.

Sheogorath negó con la cabeza, disgustado.

\- Atacar a un inmortal... – resopló, ésta vez de nuevo con su habitual voz de cadencias desajustadas – … Es una locura casi tan grande como pretender la gracia terrenal de una mujer humana que tenga el pelo verde.

Lucien le miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre, supurando rabia y soberbia a partes iguales.

\- ¿No te han enseñado modales, LeChance? Tú que vas de refinado por la existencia, ¿atacas a un dios? Tu temeridad es, si bien estúpida en sumo grado, encomiable.

\- ¿Por qué está aquí? - siseó el Oyente incorporándose lentamente y con tiento del suelo. La pregunta seguía tronando su subconsciente como el redoble de un tambor - ¿Por qué no la dejas marchar? ¡Cada día la veo más metida en éste mundo que al que pertenece y sé que es obra tuya! ¿De qué utilidad te puede ser ésa chiquilla con el asunto de la Marcha Gris? Y no me desvíes la cuestión, sé que no sólo la has traído aquí para hacerme chantaje, tú tienes algo más en mente dentro de ésa putrefacta cabeza tuya de Daedra viejo y traicionero.

\- ¿Utilidad?, ¿a mí? De ninguna. – el Daedra parecía honestamente sorprendido – Pero a ti, por el contrario y como bien te dije en su momento, de mucha. – aseguró – Desde que está aquí veo tu mortal motivación muy elevada. Hasta el punto de que poco te falta para abrirte la cabeza a golpes contra el primer muro que veas con tal de que ambos salgáis por patas de las Islas lo antes posible. Sería divertido en realidad... – se mofó – … ver la clase de materia gris purulenta que llena ésa cabeza tuya. Seguro que no me valdría ni para hacerme un simple pastel de sesos. Me indigestaría.

El derrotado Hombre Oscuro finalmente logró ponerse en pie y, mientras se frotaba la maltratada muñeca, tomó una bocanada de aire que soltó en un lento y sonoro resoplido de frustración.

A veces le hubiera gustado tanto... tanto... que Sheogorath fuera sólo un simple abuelete al que poder patear en el culo...

Pero no, era un demonio.

\- Tu cariño hacia mi persona me emociona, duquesito, pero creo que deberías de poner atención a tus deberes y dejarte de majaderías sin sentido.

Un _maldito_ demonio con poderes psíquicos.

\- Bien, tras tu éxito en la Periferia te voy a asignar una tarea importante que se ocupará de asentar esta victoria. - explicó el susodicho demonio tranquilamente mientras venía a sentarse de nuevo sobre su enorme trono bicolor - Pide ayuda a Relmyna Verenim, de Xaselm, para reconstruir el Cancerbero. ¿Recuerdas el ser que mataste para abrirte paso hasta aquí? Si recuperamos al Cancerbero y Xedilian vuelve a funcionar, no tendremos que preocuparnos por que entre nada. Lo que ya esté aquí es otra cuestión.

Lucien continuó con la mirada hosca. Más tareas implicaban más mal humor.

\- ¿Verenim? - inquirió con malicia - ¿La bruja loca dunmer aquella? No creo que se alegre mucho de verme tras haber despachado a su... ejem... hijo. Dudo mucho que nos preste ayuda.

\- Bueno, he de admitir que es una mujer singular, de gustos extraños. Una bruja poderosa, puede que incluso un genio. Y una completa lunática. En conjunto, el tipo de persona que me gusta. - constató Sheogorath - La traje a mi Reino para que pudiera seguir estudiando su "sexto elemento". Con franqueza, ni siquiera sabía que hubiera cinco. Está ligeramente obsesionada con ello… y conmigo. Eso hace que tratar con ella sea difícil. Pero no creo que tengas muchos problemas: nadie te quiere tanto como ella.

Lucien dio un resoplido de chufla.

\- Vaya, vaya... de modo que de ahí venían los delirios románticos de la vieja. – se mofó – No sabía que te interesaran los mortales hasta tal punto, Sheogorath.

El Dios Loco le dio una mirada seca, algo sumamente extraño en una cara cuyos rasgos andaban acostumbrados a la ejecución de muecas exageradas.

\- Te crees muy listillo, ¿verdad LeChance? - inquirió con un bufido – Pues déjame que te diga algo acerca del hogar de la encantadora Relmyna: está plagado de trampas y de experimentos en proceso de desarrollo. Si logras sobrevivir a ello puede que ella decida concederte su venia y ayudarnos. ¡De modo que en marcha! Cuando hayáis terminado, la Periferia estará a salvo... por el momento. Presiento que esto se va a poner calentito... y no en el buen sentido precisamente.

Lucien nada comentó, pues el suyo había sido un pequeño triunfo el poner incómodo por un instante al Dios Loco con sus _affaires_ mortales.

Sin embargo la alegría le duró poco ya que, al irse a pegar una ducha bajo la lluvia en soledad para despejarse le dio vueltas a la cabeza y, de tan retorcido que era, cayó en la cuenta de una posibilidad que no se le había ocurrido hasta ahora: el hecho de que el Gran Lunático se hubiera traído a Tempest de Mundus por la simple razón de que, al igual que la vieja Verenim en su momento, le atrajera carnalmente.

Diablos, si él siempre andaba que rabiaba por meterse una y otra vez en los pantalones de la muchacha, ¿por qué no iba a querer hacerlo un jodido demonio lascivo?

Y aquel pensamiento, pese a ser producto únicamente de su instinto acaparador de querer tener la exclusividad sexual de la chica para él solito, le amargó la tarde.

* * *

\- _Puede que te necesite a fin de cuentas, mortalilla. - le había dicho el Dios Loco - Mi tiempo expira._

\- _¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? - había preguntado ella._

\- _¡No seas impaciente! Te he dicho que lo sabrás en su momento._

\- _Otra vez con lo mismo..._

\- _Calla y escucha: no las tengo todas conmigo de que nuestro amigo LeChance vaya a querer aceptar la carga que viene a continuación. Por eso te necesito a ti._

_Menuda tarea, decirle al jefe lo que tiene que hacer aún sabiendo que no quiere hacerlo._

\- _¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Darle caramelos y palmitas para que se anime?_

\- _¡Ah!, ¡ingeniosa, sí señor! Sin embargo temo que eso no sea suficiente, pequeña Emisaria; y por ello voy a tener que adjudicarte la tarea más odiosa de todas y es lo último que hubiera querido para ti... pero las circunstancias son las circunstancias._

_No había podido decirle que no. Se había portado tan bien con ella..._

\- _Dime._

\- _Voy a nombrarte Duquesa de Manía en aras del nuevo régimen que deberá ser instaurado en las Islas. De momento ostentarás el cargo y te harás responsable de las obligaciones de Thadon que son... ¡ninguna! ¿Hasta aquí me vas entendiendo?_

\- _Perfectamente._

\- _Bien, pues de momento quédate con ésa idea: Duquesa de Manía. Ahora mismo, aquí en las Islas, tienes el mismo rango que tu amiguito. ¿Me sigues?_

_Y otra vez con la palabrita de marras._

\- _¡No es mi amiguito!_

\- _Como sea. El caso es que, si ambos tenéis el mismo rango, podéis acceder a las mismas prioridades y obligaciones. Si él me falla, tú serás la encargada en última instancia de enderezar las cosas. Te concedo a ti también el poder de invocar a Haskill para cuando necesites sus sabios consejos... ¿te gustaría probarlo ahora? - había añadido el Daedra con su habitual mueca burlona de media luna._

_Y la gran sonrisa maliciosa por excelencia había aflorado en los labios pálidos de la llamada Hija de la Tempestad._

\- _No veo por qué no._


	49. "Adiós, Sheogorath"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 48: _Adiós, Sheogorath_.**

* * *

Iba pegadísimo a las paredes procurando no hacer ni el más leve ruido, metiéndose por los rincones menos iluminados al más puro estilo cucaracha. Aquello no era ni calculado ni profesional, aquello era sencillamente poner en práctica su sigilo, su única ventaja dadas las presentes circunstancias.

Aquel sombrío lugar ponía los pelos de punta. Y no precisamente por el ambiente. No. Aquel sitio resultaba tan espeluznante sencillamente porque no sabía uno el qué esperarse.

Estatuas con dispositivos de fuego que le detectaban a uno por el calor corporal, cadáveres que se levantaban y que TAMBIÉN se guiaban por calor corporal y no por la vista (bien, estaban muertos, casi el asunto sonaba hasta lógico en aquel contexto), celdas trampa, chuchos zombies con muy mala leche y los dientes muy afilados y llenos de porquería...

De modo que su anillo para hacerse invisible allí le valía más bien de poco.

No valía de mucho lamentarse a éstas alturas de nada, pero Lucien no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que estaría en aquellos instantes _si no le hubiera dado por meterse en aquel Portal Dimensional de las narices y ponerse al servicio de un asqueroso Daedra de Oblivion que le tenía sobreexplotado de tanto ir de acá para allá._

Sithis, a veces tenía unas ideas tan... tan de perogrullo...

De vez en cuando se preguntaba qué estaría sucediendo en Mundus en ausencia suya y de la chica, si por algún casual la Hermandad había decidido darle por perdido y habían elegido un nuevo Oyente, si la causa de Martin Septim avanzaba en detrimento a la misión suicida de los seguidores de Mehrunes Dagon... a veces le daba por pensar tantas cosas en el poco tiempo que tenía para sí...

En una de ésas pisó algo resbaladizo en la oscuridad y se puso enfermo al percatarse con su vista sobrenatural que debían de ser los restos de algún cadáver en estado de descomposición y tan maltrecho que vagamente se podía distinguir si era o no humano.

Sithis, aquel lugar era repugnante y estaba hasta las trancas de celdas con humanos, elfos o criaturas que formaban parte de los retorcidos experimentos de la Verenim.

Había hasta incluso notas en sendos escritorios repartidos en los exteriores de las jaulas donde, entre otras muchas atrocidades, rezaba como una de las múltiples muestras de las muchas vueltas de tuerca que la bruja hacía con sus investigaciones lo siguiente:

_"Puesta en marcha e hipótesis del experimento._

_Condicionantes del apetito de los reptiles:_

_He criado a un baliwog y a un flagelo juntos desde que eran unas crías hasta su edad adulta. Les infligí dolor cuando se mostraban agresivos entre ellos y los premié cuando fueron agresivos con los extraños; de éste modo han desarrollado un vínculo casi familiar, lo que es bastante común en criaturas de sangre caliente._

_Véanse las anotaciones de experimentos anteriores para más información._

_Durante el último mes los he tenido en jaulas separadas y los he obligado a ayunar, dándoles de comer de manera ocasional pequeñas cantidades de carne de reptil._

_He buscado un bretón que haya gozado de buena vida, gordito y sin un ápice de músculo, que debería ser para ellos un aperitivo bastante apetecible, ¡ya se verá!_

_Pronto volveré para poner en marcha el experimento. De momento hay que dejar a los reptiles sin comer un poco más de tiempo hasta que estén del todo desesperados."_

Cavilando éstas y otras cosas, una nueva de aquellas trampas imprevistas cruzó, sin comerlo ni beberlo, de saetas su cuerpo en un tiempo tan breve que no pudo reaccionar ni siquiera al dolor hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Retorciéndose de escozor pero aún vivo gracias a su condición de cambiante daédrico, Lucien, molesto, comenzó a sacarse los pequeños virotes uno a uno como el que se saca espinas de un rosal y, en el momento en que comenzó a ver doble y a sentirse débil, supo enseguida que las puntas de aquellos diminutos proyectiles estaban untadas de veneno.

\- Es una suerte que haya logrado cazarte justo al final de mis mazmorras. Hubiera sido una lástima desperdiciar tan estupenda oportunidad para devolverte por triplicado el dolor que una madre sufre al ver a su único retoño, la alegría de su corazón, ahogado en un charco de su propia sangre.

Y en medio de su muy trastornada visión y mermados sentidos a consecuencia de la droga, Lucien pudo adivinar los matices quebrados y virulentos de la voz de la bruja Relmyna Verenim inyectarse en sus oídos como una dosis extra del veneno que le estaba debilitando.

Intentó levantarse para asir a aquella arpía por el pescuezo, pero ella sólo tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para que el hombre se tropezara consigo mismo y cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

\- El veneno que llevaban ésos virotes no te matará. – le informó la mujer – Pero sí te transportará a un estado de inconsciencia lo bastante duradero para que me permita manipularte a mi antojo. Mi vieja espalda no soportaría los embates frenéticos de una fiera como tú intentando escapar.

Lucien, en un último esfuerzo antes de caer en el sueño al que la droga le abocaba tan insistentemente, alzó la cabeza y quedó con el cuello girado en un ángulo extraño para observar la borrosa silueta de la bruja con odio reconcentrado en la mirada.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Sé a lo que has venido y muy gustosa te ayudaré... cobrándome antes en tus carnes la muerte de mi hijo. Comprenderás entonces hasta qué punto las lecciones del dolor que tan gustosamente imparto sobre el cuerpo de mi muy deslenguada y habladora aprendiz, Nanette Don, son eficaces.

Y tras aquello, vencido, para Lucien sólo hubo el vacío de la oscuridad.

* * *

_"Te dejas arrastrar por extrañas circunstancias, peón. Eres una criatura inteligente, ¿qué te reporta tu servicio al Dios Loco sino intranquilidad y desasosiego?"_

_Otra vez hallábase flotando en el aire, rodeado de aquella luz verde oscura y aquel mar de alquitrán bajo sus pies succionando y vomitando al mismo tiempo una maraña de tentáculos abisales, negros y resbaladizos, que amenazaban con apresarle y engullirle de un momento a otro._

\- _¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Qué soy yo para un ser como tú?_

_El alquitrán de debajo había burbujeado un instante como una risa, vibrante, profunda._

_"No te revelaré por el momento mi nombre, peón, pues no es el momento de hacerlo. Toda cosa lleva su tiempo, como tu autoimpuesto periplo por las Islas de Sheogorath."_

\- _¿Acaso he tenido elección?, ¡el muy chiflado tiene pleno control sobre la situación!_

_"Ah, pero el destino cambia, mortal, pues así lo quiero yo. Y ya es tiempo de que el Gran Lunático vaya a dormir. Es el momento de Jyggalag."_

\- _¿Por qué? ¿De qué manera están relacionados? Porque sé que hay una relación._

_"Porque así ha de hacerse en cada Ciclo. Y tú serás libre entonces de marcharte por donde viniste, si así es tu deseo."_

_E, inesperadamente, la tan ansiada sensación de libertad vino a inundar su pecho lo mismo que un dulce veneno de espera._

_Y el mortal suspendido astralmente en los vapores del Reino del Conocimiento Prohibido fue nuevamente engullido por sus aguas cenagosas bajo la atenta e inescrutable mirada de la pupila doble del Ojo Que Todo Lo Ve._

_Y aquel ojo no tenía planes de perderle de vista demasiado pronto._

* * *

Despertó no precisamente de muy buen humor, pues tenía encima la sensación de pesadez y dolor de cabeza que dejaría tras de sí el clásico resacón por haber bebido en demasía.

Sólo que su imprevista resaca le había sido administrada por vía intravenosa con el veneno de los virotes.

Poco a poco, tomando consciencia del lugar en el que se hallaba, Lucien trató de levantarse y descubrió que no podía, pues le habían atado de pies y manos a una camilla con correas.

\- ¿Ya estás despierto? Excelente. En breve dará comienzo el experimento que tenía en mente acerca de los reflejos condicionados por ambiente, instinto de supervivencia y la misma psique del individuo.

Tras unos gigantescos barrotes, la Verenim sonreía desde el otro lado con un cuadernillo en la mano y una pluma mojada en tinta en la otra.

Lucien sin embargo de lo que antes se percató con aterradora vividez fue del gigantesco flagelo, una criatura reptiliana del largo de casi dos hombres, de piel gris y escamosa recubierta de protuberancias puntiagudas por la espalda y un cuerno de rinoceronte justo en la punta del morro, todo bien regadito, eso sí, de dientes puntiagudos y zarpas del tamaño de cuchillos de cocina; que estaba justo al otro lado de una celda contigua a la suya que comunicaba con la misma por sendos barrotes que, a golpe de seguramente la palanca que la Verenim tenía al lado, se abrirían para dar paso a la fiera.

La bestia, desde los barrotes de la puerta levadiza, le observaba con evidente hambre y se relamía de gusto las escamosas encías con su larga lengua bífida de vez en cuando.

\- Bien, te comento antes de que dé comienzo: tienes una posibilidad de escaparte de tu desventajosa posición si eres lo bastante rápido y habilidoso. - le informó la Verenim desde su segura posición - La puerta del flagelo tardará unos diez segundos en abrirse del todo y dejar que la fiera entre. Quisiera saber si, bajo presión, esto te impedirá pensar con claridad y serás pasto de mi bestia o si, por el contrario, mantendrás la mente fría, te podrás soltar y ser libre de sus dientes.

Lucien comenzó a forcejear con sus ataduras antes siquiera de que la bruja hubiera dado la señal de la cuenta atrás.

\- Bien, ya que te veo entusiasmado por comenzar, te complaceré. - asintió la vieja dunmer pegándole una patada a la palanca a su lado - ¡Que dé comienzo el experimento!

Y la verja que separaba a Lucien del flagelo comenzó a subir lentamente.

Lucien ni se molestó en probar sistemas de escabullirse y, haciendo uso de la fuerza bruta de su condición licantrópica, reventó las correas que lo mantenían afianzado a la camilla y, antes de que el enorme reptil se lanzase sobre él, pegó un salto y se encaramó al techo de rejas cuadradas que había provisto a cuatro metros del suelo.

\- Interesante. – oyó decir a la Verenim mientras ésta tomaba apuntes.

Lucien, fuera del alcance de la criatura, esperó, teniendo que desplazarse de tanto en tanto de sitio ya que el bicho pegaba saltos y daba de zarpazos al aire.

\- ¡Maldita bruja! - exclamó - ¡Ya tienes tu experimento! ¡Saca a ésta cosa de mi vista!

Pero la hechicera dunmeri se había limitado a reírse.

\- Oh, creo que olvidé comentarte que la segunda parte del experimento, dada tu presente condición, es: ¿qué creación daédrica es más fuerte: un flagelo de Sheogorath o un licántropo de Hircine? Estaría muy interesada en averiguarlo, si no tienes inconveniente.

Mirando hacia abajo y eludiendo un nuevo zarpazo, Lucien se puso lívido. No podía echarse encima de la espalda de la bestia para ahogarla, pues se clavaría sus pinchos posteriores que, otra cosa no, pero eran largos como estacas.

¿Una ofensiva frontal? Acabaría loncheado como fiambre de pavo con aquellas garras tan largas.

No... debía pensar otra cosa...

Desde la altura que el techo enrejado le ofrecía, Lucien anduvo contemplando detenidamente al bicho y, por casualidad, se fijó en cómo respiraba.

En la zona inferior del tórax, por la altura del musculoso estómago, la criatura tenía agallas. Agallas tiernas y de aspecto muy frágil.

Colgándose con las piernas del techo y cabeza abajo, Lucien se deshizo a toda velocidad de su ropa y se transformó. La visión no podía haber sido más cómica: un hombre lobo colgado de un techo boca abajo como un murciélago.

Saltando hacia en suelo, Lucien eludió el primer zarpazo del flagelo y, agachándose, le dirigió él a su vez otro zarpazo certero directo a las tiernas agallas del estómago del reptil.

Como era de esperar, la criatura profirió un sonido terrible de dolor y se encogió sobre sí misma al tiempo que comenzaba a vomitar sangre. Sorprendentemente, las espinas de su espalda se encogieron y Lucien aprovechó la oportunidad para encaramarse a sus hombros y abrirle las garganta con sus dientes.

La sangre del reptil sabía horriblemente mal, pero tragó con ella mientras contemplaba a la criatura perder fuerza e irse desmoronando sobre el suelo como una pila de ladrillos sin cemento. Consiguió que muriera a los diez minutos de insistirle en el cuello.

\- Interesante. - oyó que volvía a decir la vieja Verenim mientras seguía apuntando en su cuadernillo con parsimonia sus observaciones.

Aún transformado, Lucien se tiró contra los barrotes de la jaula e intentó abrirlos hasta que una súbita descarga eléctrica proveniente de la magia arcana de la bruja le hizo, literalmente, aullar de dolor.

\- No, no, no, no. – dijo la dunmer aproximándose a los barrotes y cerrando su cuadernillo de apuntes con un golpe seco – Portémonos bien, ¿de acuerdo, Señor Lobo? Quisiera que, si no tienes inconveniente, retrajeras tu forma de licántropo y pudiéramos hablar como personas civilizadas. Puedes hacer eso o pudrirte en mis mazmorras hasta que cambies de opinión.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de terquedad, Lucien acabó obedeciendo pese a la mucha repugnancia que el hacerlo le inspiraba y regresó a su forma humana.

La Verenim, otra cosa no, pero se lo pasó pipa viéndole en cueros hasta que agarró sus cosas y comenzó a vestirse.

\- Bien, Campeón de Sheogorath... – dijo la vieja pelirroja rascándose el mentón pensativamente – Sé de tus intenciones y de lo que vienes a pedirme, pero creo que mi... pequeña venganza haya podido nublar tu juicio y no dudarías en matarme en cuanto salieras de tu celda, de modo que te propongo un trato: saca los brazos por los barrotes, yo te pongo unos brazales especiales para... prevenir tus instintos homicidas, sales de ahí y proseguimos con nuestra charla, ¿te parece?

Ah, sí, había pensado en matar a la vieja por lo que le había hecho pasar, de modo, que, brazales o no, permitiría que se los pusiera y, una vez la reconstrucción del Cancerbero estuviera completa... ¡cabeza fuera!

Aún con aquella mirada de odio reconcentrado surcándole las pupilas, Lucien sacó los brazos y, una vez tuvo puestos los brazales, la bruja le dejó salir pacíficamente de la jaula.

\- Puedo concederte una magia muy poderosa para reconstruir a mi hijo. – sentenció la Verenim sosegadamente - Lamentablemente, sigo consternada por la destrucción de mi pequeño. No puedo volver a su vientre. Tú te encargarás de ello: irás a los Jardines de Carne y Hueso y allí reunirás los componentes místicos necesarios para la ceremonia. Ve y tráeme licor sanguíneo, médula ósea, membrana de dermis y esencia de aliento. Y llévate esta llave, te permitirá entrar en los Jardines y te dará acceso directo a mi Santuario.

¡Otra nueva misión!, ¡estaba harto de misiones y de hacer encargos por aquí y por allá!

Lucien, una vez se le hizo entrega de la maldita llave que NO quería usar, agarró un cuchillo de una de las repisas de la Verenim y fue a apuñalarla por la espalda cuando ésta se hubo dado la vuelta hasta que un dolor tan increíble como súbito manó directamente de los brazales y le sobrecargó la corteza cerebral hasta que cayó al suelo fulminado.

\- Te lo advertí. – le regañó la bruja con severidad – Ésos son los llamados _Brazales del Dolor_ y traerán, como su nombre indica, dolor a todo portador que quiera atacarme.

Retorciéndose en el suelo sin poder contener su agonía, Lucien distinguió las suaves y quedas palabras de la bruja perforarle como un taladro el cerebro mientras hablaba.

\- Sin embargo nada has de temer, Campeón, pues el dolor es la fuerza que purifica, ennoblece y eleva el espíritu. Es el fuego que quema las impurezas y derrite las imperfecciones. - recitó como elevada a un estado de ensueño y euforia, lo mismo que si estuviera procesando algún tipo de experiencia o éxtasis religioso - Lo que determina la entereza del hombre es lo que ocurre con el alma cuando es sometida a ése fuego. Sólo aquellas almas que son fuertes se convierten en armas de corte devastador por fuerza del fuego del dolor; sin embargo, las que son débiles se convierten en inánimes cenizas durante su combustión. - en esto que, observándole con ojos rojos e impasibles, sólo sonrió – Tu alma es fuerte y, acompañada del mucho dolor que te pongo al alcance de tu mano y que te pronostico en tu viaje por ésta ínfima existencia que es la vuestra humana, te puedo asegurar que crecerás fuerte. No lo olvides.

Y, cegado por aquel fuego del que la bruja hablaba tan alegremente, Lucien regresó al mundo de la inconsciencia una vez sus oídos hubieron procesado ésta información.

Ya iban dos veces a lo largo de su vida que le torturaban en serio. Dos veces en el mismo año.

* * *

_Sheogorath y Jyggalag. Cada vez que lo pensaba se le hacía más clara la situación, como una semilla de pensamiento germinando en su cerebro y floreciendo como inquebrantable verdad a la luz de lo que estaba acaeciendo en las Islas._

_Tenía pocas oportunidades de descansar, como ahora, y su mente tampoco terminaba de desconectar del todo con la realidad circundante en aquel Plano daédrico donde las más locas fantasías del chiflado más perverso tenían lugar sin límites._

_La reconstrucción del Cancerbero había sido un punto fuerte en cerrar el paso a las tropas del Orden congregadas en la Periferia y a más aventureros alocados en busca de tesoros inexistentes; Relmyna Verenim, pese a sus divagaciones acerca del dolor y otra hierbas, había sido fiel a su palabra y les había proporcionado un nuevo y mejorado guardián para las infames Puertas de la Locura, un guardián cuyas partes, al igual que un rompecabezas, había tenido que ir escogiendo el Hombre Oscuro para unirlas y darle a luz tal cual su mente le había diseñado._

_Licor sanguíneo, médula ósea, membrana de dermis y esencia de aliento, recogidos en los Jardines de Carne y Hueso, habían sido los ingredientes principales en aquel gran caldo donde, invocando a un atronach de carne o lo que es lo mismo: un alma de daedra, la bruja lo había cocinado todo a fuego lento hasta conseguir el toque perfecto que les había devuelto al Cancerbero, más sanguinario y letal que nunca._

_Tras aquel nuevo éxito, había ido a comunicárselo a Sheogorath y éste se había limitado, con aire apagado e hincado sobre su trono como un gobernante viejo y senil, a mandarle a otra de sus interminables misiones en un lugar llamado Brellach ubicado en los límites de aquel Reino atemporal para que ayudase a los Santos Dorados a frenar otra nueva invasión del Orden._

\- _Puede que nos seas de utilidad después de todo, LeChance. Con el nuevo Cancerbero custodiando las Puertas de la Locura podremos mantener alejados a los rezagados... supongo que eso es bueno después de todo. - había sido la desinflada felicitación que había obtenido del Dios Loco y, antes de que hubiera podido añadir algo más, un mensajero de los Santos Dorados, un varón, bastante más débil y bajito que sus contrapartidas femeninas, había rogado la inmediata audiencia con el Daedra._

\- _¡Lord Sheogorath! Perdona que te importune, pero debes ayudarnos. El Orden ha atacado Brellach y nos ha aplastado._

_Ahí ya había sido cuando el Hombre Oscuro ya se había olido otro encargo por montera y, de lo muy cansado que había estado, no había opuesto la menor resistencia._

_A veces se preguntaba hasta qué punto un hombre normal acometería tales empresas en un Plano de existencia paralelo a la realidad. Hasta qué punto un hombre normal sobreviviría, física y mentalmente, a periplos como los que le tocaba atravesar a él..._

_A veces se preguntaba hasta qué punto era él un hombre normal._

_Si sus circunstancias no eran normales, ello no tendría por qué convertirle en una entidad tan especial como aparentaba ser, ¿cierto?_

_¿Y a qué venían tantas preguntas sin sentido, encerrado como estaba sobre sí mismo? Se sentía solo como nunca antes lo había estado y la situación le hacía sentirse anormal en un contexto tan patético que casi sonaba a chiste viniendo de él: estaba deprimido._

_Se deprimía él solo yendo a hacer recados de acá para allá, se deprimía al no tener ésa libertad de la que antaño tanto se vanagloriase._

_Se deprimía de no ser él mismo._

_Y ahora que había terminado su último cometido del día dormía sin descansar unas pocas horas para continuar su jornada de volver al lado del Gran Lunático e informarle por enésima vez de la nueva situación._

_Sin embargo... comenzaba a impacientarse y a desear, muy en lo profundo, que las predicciones del Amo oscuro de las aguas aceitosas y abisales de aquel Reino distante fueran certeras y Sheogorath se fuera a dormir pronto._

_Porque su mente necesitaba escapar de allí YA._

* * *

Caminando ausentemente por el Distrito de Crisol, Lucien puso un pie delante del otro para seguir ascendiendo las maltrechas escaleras llenas de moho y charcos que daban a la entrada al Palacio, no muy seguro de querer continuar a aquel paso.

El cansancio le podía cada vez más y, pese a las horas de sueño que había tenido y el factor de que su condición licantrópica le permitía estar al menos dos días seguidos sin dormir, no podía más con aquello. Su cansancio, más que físico, comenzaba a ser PSICOLÓGICO.

Deteniéndose entonces un instante en su caminata e inspirando hondo, decidió que un par de copas no le vendrían mal después de todo y, dándose la vuelta, marchó esta vez a paso firme hacia el tenebroso garito de Berna "La Enfermiza" para regarse con un poco de alcohol el gaznate.

No le tomó ni diez minutos de andar allí solo, con las piernas colgando del alto taburete de la barra y ya por su tercera copa de vino, las cuales se bebía de un solo trago para olvidar, cuando un orco se le acercó y le tocó con la punta de los dedos en el hombro con evidente nerviosismo.

Al principio Lucien se pensó que venía a por pelea, pero pronto desechó aquella posibilidad al ver el aspecto trémulo de aquel armatoste verdoso. El tipo venía seguido de un perro de pelaje gris plateado, muy similar al de un lobo.

\- No habrás visto a ese gato asqueroso, ¿no?

Lucien se giró muy despacio.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Sigue por aquí. Lo he visto esconderse, como buen gato repugnante.

Lucien dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación de la taberna y pronto ubicó a susodicho gato: un mendigo khajiita agazapado en una de las esquinas del local que trataba sin éxito de llamar la atención de la mascota perruna del orco.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ése mendigo? - preguntó tranquilamente.

\- ¡Ese gato apestoso me está siguiendo! Me va a comer, lo presiento. ¡No mires para allá! Está justo ahí.

 _Éste tipo es idiota._ \- pensó Lucien haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga? - inquirió, socarrón - ¿Matarle?

\- ¿Lo harías por mí? - preguntó entonces el orsimer con aire esperanzado - Haría casi cualquier cosa por ti si consiguieras que se fuera. Para siempre, por siempre jamás de los jamases.

Entonces Lucien ahí vio su oportunidad de volver a las viejas andadas, de hacer un trabajo como a él le gustaba hacerlo. De saborear al menos la muerte ajena… como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Pactemos un precio y lo discutimos. - dijo finalmente.

Y pactaron el precio, vaya si lo pactaron. Y aquella misma noche el desgraciado mendigo, Brisha el khajiit, encontró su destino final a manos de un silencioso cuchillo en la oscuridad que seccionó su suave garganta en un corte limpio y rápido que le impidió gritar.

Todo se llevó a cabo muy tranquilamente. Lucien encomendó aquel alma a Sithis, sintiéndose pleno y satisfecho de haber traído la muerte de forma y manera que fuera recompensado por ello; y Ushnar, el orco que le había empleado, pagó generosamente por haber despachado al "gato asqueroso".

Casi demasiado generosamente.

Porque a la recompensa monetaria el dichoso orco le había sumado...

\- ¡Estate quieto, maldito chucho de las narices!

Un perro. Y no un perro de los normales, sino una de aquellas criaturas no-muertas que eran los canes sin piel, perros a los cuales les faltaba la epidermis peluda que les caracterizaba y "sobrevivían" en su estado de no-muerte sin órganos internos y con el tejido muscular adherido al hueso.

Un perro, a todas luces, repugnante.

Y encima el maldito era cariñoso de narices, le venía todo el camino detrás de lamerle la palma de la mano con aquella lengua sucia y azulina de zombie.

El orco había dicho que, de tan agradecido que le estaba, le regalaba uno de sus perros viejos ya que, según él, Lucien "necesitaba un buen perro que le hiciera compañía".

Por Sithis, mataría a aquel maldito orsimer fanático de los chuchos...

Chuchos sarnosos como aquel que le seguía a medio metro de distancia, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Lucien, quien ya en las pútridas mazmorras de la Verenim había tenido el dudoso placer de tratar a sangre y espada con aquellas criaturas no-muertas.

A las afueras de Palacio fue inmediatamente abordado por la pequeña Hija de la Tempestad, quien venía vestida de blanco sin resuello a recibirle.

\- ¡Jefe! - exclamó - ¡Tienes que venir! Es Sheogorath que... - en esto que había parado su atropellada frase para darle una mirada de duda al animal no-muerto que seguía al hombre imperial - ¿Es tuyo?

Y Lucien, dándole una mirada de desdén al engendro aquel, había asentido con el rostro trocado en una severa mueca de asco.

\- Es... raro... - opinó la chica enarcando una ceja antes de agacharse a la altura visual del animal y extender una mano tentativamente que fue inmediatamente correspondida con un lametazo - ¡Es manso! Qué gracioso.

Lucien se llevó una mano a la frente y se masajeó los párpados. A cualquier cosa la mujer aquella lo llamaba "gracioso".

\- No dejes que te lama con ésa lengua asquerosa. – le previno, alejando la manita de ella del contacto con el perro – Vamos a lavarte eso. No vuelvas a dejar que te chupe, es repugnante.

Y, sin que Tempest tuviera voz ni voto en el asunto, recorrieron el Palacio hasta encontrar una fuente con agua donde, como si la chica fuera una cría de dos años, el hombre le frotó la manita a conciencia para eliminar trazar de posibles parásitos que la cosa aquella que le había lamido pudiera tener.

\- Tenemos que hablar con Sheogorath, ¡rápido, jefe! - exclamó la muchacha tras haber concluido y asiendo de la mano al hombre para tirar de él.

\- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa, pajarillo? - inquirió Lucien extrañado dejándose llevar por la apurada joven un pasillo tras otro, ambos seguidos de cerca por el can no-muerto.

\- Se nos va. - repuso ella tristemente – Sheogorath... se nos va.

* * *

\- Tiempo. El tiempo es un concepto artificial, un sistema arbitrario basado en la idea de que los acontecimientos suceden en un sentido lineal en todo momento.

El tiempo había sido precioso hasta entonces. Apurándolo lo necesario para que todas las piezas encajasen dentro de un orden... un Orden que ahora invadía todas las Islas.

\- Siempre hacia delante, nunca hacia atrás. ¿Es correcto el concepto del tiempo? ¿Es relevante el tiempo?

En aquel momento ya no lo era, no lo era en absoluto.

\- No importa. Sea como sea, me temo que nuestro tiempo ha... expirado.

Tempest y Lucien con el perro al lado observaban de pie y en silencio al convaleciente Príncipe de la Locura hundirse cada vez más en su trono, frágil, anciano y enfermo.

A su lado, Nela y Robin se hallaban sentadas a los pies del trono abrazadas a las piernas del Dios Loco y con los pequeños rostros empañados de una honda pena mientras que Haskill y Alice, estoicos y estirados, sólo contemplaban pensativamente tan penosa escena.

Ocurría cada nueva Era, sí, incontables veces a lo largo de un Ciclo Vital, una nueva partida para los Daedra donde las reglas dictaban el eterno padecimiento de Sheogorath a manos del espejo donde siempre, al final de cada ronda, le devolvía la imagen una faz gris y hueca, sin los maravillosos y locos sentimientos que el Daedra profesaba por todos y cada uno de los habitantes de su Dimensión.

Se sentía de nuevo tan triste y derrotado... y profesaba tanta pena por las dulces personitas que tenía en aquellos instantes acompañándole en su miseria y que le observaban en silencio...

Haskill, su fiel y leal Camarlengo que siempre aguantaba cada nueva Era de muerte y resurrección estoicamente ante el temporal. Al menos le tendría a él cuando todo volviera a empezar de nuevo.

Alice, procedente de otra Dimensión de locura con otras reglas y que se había quedado allí para luchar hasta el fin por las Islas... buena chica, un poco demente, pero buena chica. Iba a lamentar no verla tras el desastre, pues ella retornaría a su Dimensión y así vuelta a empezar.

Las dos niñas, Nela y Robin, tan candorosas como cachorrillos juguetones y tan apenadas por su inminente caída... esperaba de todo corazón que pudieran sobrevivir a la invasión pese a que, desgraciadamente, los Caballeros del Orden no hicieran distinciones entre niños y adultos.

Y los duques... ¡los tan novísimos duques de las Islas que habían atravesado, uno los peligros físicos, la otra las trampas mentales de la misma esencia de aquel Plano daédrico tan ingobernable como enternecedor...! Iba a lamentar sacrificar tan cándidos mortales a su causa... bueno, en realidad lamentaría sacrificar a la duquesa del pelo verde, chiquitita y resultona; al otro cabrón lobuno y desobediente que le dieran por saco, ¡hombre!

\- Tal y como me temía... - comenzó Sheogorath con voz débil - … mi plan ha fracasado. La Marcha Gris está sobre nosotros, y yo... debo irme. - susurró apenado - Pensé que teníamos más tiempo... pensé que teníamos una oportunidad... Mi plan ha fracasado, ¡y estábamos tan cerca...!

En ésas que Lucien frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Pero si no hemos fracasado! - exclamó molesto, no muy decidido a pensar que todos sus esfuerzos de aquel último tiempo pudieran haber sido en balde – ¡Jyggalag de momento no se ha manifestado en las Islas! Tiras la toalla demasiado pronto, estúpido demonio senil.

Y ahí Sheogorath se había echado a reír débilmente.

\- ¡Optimismo!, ¡jo, jo! Pero qué cosa tan adorable... ¡Me encanta!, ¡incluso al final me haces reír! Bueno, miento. Eso no ha tenido ni pizca de gracia... - expresó el Príncipe Daédrico con cansancio en la voz - No importa. Pronto, tú... y los demás estaréis muertos... y sólo quedaré yo: un Dios Loco, regidor de un Reino muerto... otra vez...

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?!, ¡Jyggalag aún no se ha manifestado, te digo!

Una nueva risa procedente del Dios Loco, una risa sin humor de ninguna clase, vino a declarar el mucho derrotismo que Sheogorath sentía arder a fuego lento en sus entrañas.

\- ¡Pero qué monada! - exclamó meneando la cabeza - ¿De verdad no lo sabes? ¿Aún no lo has descubierto? - en esto que tomó aire y, finalmente, lo soltó - ¡Porque Él soy Yo y Yo soy Él! - declaró - La verdad es que somos un poco el uno del otro. No estaré aquí cuando llegue, porque Yo seré Él.

Ahí se había hecho el silencio. Un silencio de muerte que pesó sobre todas las cabezas de los presentes.

Las niñas miraban a Sheogorath asombradas, Haskill con algo parecido a lo que más se asemejaba a la pena en una de sus raras demostraciones de variedad facial, Alice permaneció pensativa y Tempest se quedó boquiabierta.

Lucien entonces, por su cuenta, logró hilar por fin todas sus cábalas. Lo sabía. Desde el principio lo había sabido.

Tanto secretismo y tantas salidas por la tangente... sonaba lógico después de todo.

\- Siempre pasa lo mismo: empieza la Marcha Gris, aparece el Orden y yo me convierto en Jyggalag y aniquilo mi propio Reino. - expuso Sheogorath cerrando los ojos – Y está ocurriendo ahora. Lo que está ocurriendo es lo que ha ocurrido siempre, y lo que siempre ocurrirá. Me desmorono, me desvanezco, el Reino muere… y vosotros con él, pues la próxima vez que nos veamos no os reconoceré, y os mataré como al resto. - sentenció tristemente - ¡Pero aún así! - gritó repentinamente señalando a Lucien - ¡TÚ vas a frenar la Marcha Gris! Frenarás a Jyggalag… a mí… y evitarás la destrucción de mi Reino... si quieres sobrevivir y que los que te rodean lo hagan a su vez.

En esto que Lucien, rabioso, había dado un par de zancadas hasta el trono y había levantado al debilitado Daedra por la solapas de su muy extravagante traje asimétrico.

Las niñas se habían levantado asustadas y habían corrido a asirse de las manos de Tempest mientras ésta contemplaba la escena con aire de impotencia reflejado en lo profundo de sus azules ojos eléctricos.

\- ¡Hijo de la grandísima PUTA! - ladró Lucien con toda su ira coloreándole el rostro de un intenso escarlata a la par que una vena del cuello comenzaba a hinchársele de lo furioso que estaba - ¡¿Y tras todo éste tiempo no se te ocurrió mencionar ése pequeño detalle?!, ¡¿eh?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para jugar con nuestras vidas así?!

\- Soy un Daedra, ya lo sabes, humano. – replicó Sheogorath sin inmutarse ni de su presente posición ni de la rabia de su muy alterado Campeón mortal – Y lamento informarte que ahora todo dependerá de ti. Comienzo a notar el cambio... siento como si no estuviera del todo aquí. Aún no estoy allí, pero no estoy del todo aquí. Y estoy teniendo momentos de lucidez que no son propios de mí. Como ahora.

\- ¡¿Y a esto tú le llamas lucidez?!

\- ¡Son mis últimas horas! - gritó Sheogorath de pronto desasiéndose con las pocas fuerzas sobrenaturales que aún reservaba en su cada vez más marchito cuerpo del agarre de su Campeón - ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡Hubieras intentado largarte de nuevo y hubiéramos perdido aún más tiempo intentando hacerte entrar en razón! Ay... - negó con la cabeza llevándose prontamente una mano a las sienes y dejándose caer de nuevo en su trono - Mi intención era entregarte mi Bastón, el símbolo de mi cargo. Pero la vida lo ha abandonado, como me está abandonando a mí. Ahora es madera muerta, una ramita inútil. Con el Bastón, cabía lugar a la esperanza. - suspiró, cada vez más ahogadamente - Pero ahora, la esperanza ha muerto. Yo he muerto. - susurró - El Reino…

Y no terminó de decir la frase cuando, repentinamente, el Daedra se retorció en su asiento de dolor, empujó luego después a Lucien de su camino, se echó hacia delante, cayó al suelo y quedó de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza como si ésta le fuera a estallar.

Tempest fue a acercarse pero rápidamente el grito horrible y chirriante que el demonio profirió y que le taladró los oídos a continuación le previno de hacerlo.

\- _¡El Reino ha muerto! -_ exclamó el Dios Loco con voz desdoblada al tiempo que tanto Lucien como la chica se echaban hacia atrás de la impresión - _¡Sheogorath... HA MUERTO!_

Pronto su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y su figura se irguió y se convirtió en una silueta colorida y difusa que se volvía cada vez más grande.

Y con voz terrible y distorsionada, Sheogorath rió como el maníaco que era y dejó su mente escindida atrás para reencontrase con su verdadera naturaleza.

Y Jyggalag se hizo visible por un momento para todos los presentes. Una triste figura pulida y hueca, similar a sus Caballeros. Sin corazón.

\- _¡TODO SE DESMORONARÁ ANTE... JYGGALAG!_ \- fue lo último que bramó la imponente y fría figura del decimoséptimo Príncipe Daédrico para convertirse en un haz de claridad que reventó en un millar de luces que fueron cayendo, diminutas y perdidas, al suelo como pétalos de una rosa marchita hasta desvanecerse por completo.

Y callados quedaron los seis presentes pues nada había que decir en aquellos instantes. Ni siquiera el perro aulló.

Porque estaban atrapados, atrapados entre la muerte y una pequeña probabilidad de salvación en la que nadie creía en aquel momento.

La situación no podía haberse descrito más negra en aquellos fatídicos instantes de la Historia de Shivering Isles.

Una Historia que parecía abocada a volver a repetirse… de nuevo.

* * *

_"En medio de éste campo de batalla yo te espero._

_Espero tu victoria, aguardo la nueva promesa que has de traernos._

_Tú que has vadeado las aguas por las que te he guiado y has salido un millar de veces a la superficie con la piel inmaculada de cortes._

_Tú que has doblegado a mis enemigos con mano dura hasta que sus frágiles entes en cristal roto se han trocado._

_Porque eres tú un superviviente. Bajo la capa de rojo que a todos ha de empañarnos, tú has prevalecido._

_Porque en mitad de la desesperanza tú te cubriste de luz fatua y nos trajiste la llama que ahora brilla sobre nuestros corazones._

_Eres una larva bajo el agua, dentro de tu cascarón, y quieres renacer a la vida, quieres ser libre de tu prisión._

_¿Quién te atrapa sino tú mismo?_

_Tú has deseado el poder y el poder se te ha concedido._

_¡Paga el precio que supone ser poderoso, paga el precio que supone tenernos a todos bajo tu puño de hierro!_

_Porque no has sido otro que tú quien se ha puesto los grilletes de oro en torno a sus muñecas. Nadie más se ha autoproclamado rey._

_Has tenido tu esplendor dorado, humano._

_Ahora paga el precio y conviértete... en mí."_

\- _¡NO!_

* * *

Lucien y Tempest despertaron al unísono en la cama sobre la que ambos estaban tumbados de forma tan repentina como violenta. Percatándose de esto, el perro no-muerto tumbado en el suelo a los pies de la cama alzó momentáneamente la cabeza sin pellejo con un vago interés para volver inmediatamente a bajarla y seguir durmiendo.

Ambos imperiales permanecieron callados un buen rato, aún tumbados, y no se movieron de su postura, entrelazados como dormían agarrados el uno a la otra como si ella se le fuera a escapar durante el sueño, ni tan siquiera para mirarse.

\- Jefe... – habló Tempest por fin.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Cuál crees que era el plan de Sheogorath antes de desaparecer?

El hombre suspiró contra su nuca de verdes cabellos.

\- ¿Honestamente, querida niña? Ni idea.

Tras aquel breve intercambio de frases, se hizo otro momento de silencio en el cual cada uno se perdió en sus propios pensamientos sin saber que el otro procesaba exactamente lo mismo por su mente.

\- Haskill dice que hemos de recuperar los Símbolos del Oficio para reconstruir el Bastón del Trono de la Locura y frenar a Jyggalag. – razonó la chica tras un rato - ¿Crees que eso traerá al Gran Lunático de vuelta?

\- No estoy seguro de saber responder a ésa pregunta. - respondió el hombre tras un instante de pensarlo – El proceso no se puede revertir: Sheogorath ahora mismo es Jyggalag y eso es un hecho. No veo de qué forma trayendo con nosotros los Símbolos del Oficio y reconstruyendo el Bastón del maldito Gran Chiflado podría cambiar nada, a no ser...

\- A no ser que el susodicho Bastón fuera un arma lo bastante poderosa como para doblegar la voluntad de un Príncipe Daédrico. - terminó la muchacha por él.

\- Es una posibilidad. - admitió Lucien.

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo?

\- También es otra posibilidad. Estamos atrapados, ¿recuerdas? O lo hago o acabamos hechos picadillo a manos del Orden. No estoy muy seguro de que la Brecha Dimensional siga en la Periferia si regresamos allí.

\- Yo no quiero dejar a Nela ni a Robin solas aquí. - se apresuró a decir Tempest.

El Oyente se limitó a bufar, como era su costumbre cada vez que algo le molestaba.

\- Ésos malditos sentimentalismos que tanto te caracterizan pueden llegar a resultar muy perniciosos para tu salud, pajarillo, no sé si lo sabes. - repuso, cansado, con muy pocas ganas de discutir en aquellos instantes - ¿Te has parado a pensar si ellas querrían irse contigo?, ¿mmm? ¿Te has planteado si pertenecen a éste Plano de existencia y no quieren abandonarlo? Son demonios, no crías.

La joven se giró sobre sí misma para encararle, molesta.

\- ¡No son demonios! - replicó airadamente.

\- ¿Lo sabes con certeza?

\- ¡Al menos, en lo que a Nela respecta, sí!

\- ¿Y cómo ha venido a parar aquí entonces?

\- ¿Y nosotros?

Ante la terquedad de la chica, él sólo se limitó a incorporarse de la cama hasta quedar sentado.

\- Simplemente te lo estoy advirtiendo. Creo que con ésta nueva experiencia sé más acerca de los Reinos daédricos que antes y te puedo decir una cosa con certeza: éste lugar cambia a la gente, como una droga, provoca que necesiten estar aquí para no caer en la desesperación.

\- Puede que nos haya cambiado a nosotros también, ¿has pensado en eso, jefe?

El hombre se la quedó mirando un instante fijamente a contraluz y su torneada silueta recortada contra la escasa luz procedente del ventanal, anunciando una nueva mañana, se contrajo levemente con evidente disgusto.

\- De ser así, pajarillo... – sentenció – … la Hermandad y tu Orden de los Cuchillas, con todo lo que ello implica, pueden darnos por muertos.

Y con esto se levantó y se puso a vestirse, dejando a una muy atribulada Heroína de Kvatch dividida entre aquel malsano deber que tanto había querido eludir durante su estancia en la Dimensión de Sheogorath y aquella malsana locura que tiraba de ella más y más a cada nuevo segundo que permanecía en aquella Islas fuera de todo canon temporal conocido.


	50. "Alea jact est"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 49: _Alea jacta est_.**

* * *

Atravesando las calmadas aguas del Niben estancadas, indefectiblemente, en aquella eterna estación de nieve, resquicios de la aún presente invasión daédrica desde Oblivion, Tempest daba la callada por toda respuesta a cualquier pregunta que se le hubiera podido formular en aquellos instantes.

Llevaba la cabeza ladeada sobre la superficie del lago sobre la cual se reflejaba su rostro, pensativo y algo inexpresivo, sin sonrisa que decorase sus labios descoloridos de muchacha pálida. El can no-muerto descansaba con la cabeza reposada sobre sus piernas flacuchas y flexionadas, sentada como estaba la chica en uno de los reposaderos al estilo khajiit, mientras meneaba la cola descarnada con plácida somnolencia.

Sentado frente a ellos el más oscuro de los hombres mortales remaba rítmicamente sin cansarse mucho transportándoles a ambos y al animal sobre aquella barca de pescador desde el pequeño escollo rocoso en mitad de la bahía hasta la orilla Oeste de la misma. En un principio habían intentado remar juntos, pero dada la penosísima sincronización de la chica para equipararse al ritmo de su superior, éste había desistido con un profundo resoplido y le había arrebatado el remo para ponerse manos a la obra él mismo.

Tempest fue a mojarse la mano en el agua hasta que un brusco carraspeo por parte de su compañero le vino a frenar en sus intenciones.

\- Maldita sea, mujer, hay peces carnívoros en el agua. - le había dicho algo molesto – Te quedarás sin mano si te pones a hacer el tonto de ésa manera. No metas ni un solo dedo en el agua.

Tempest sólo había suspirado con resignación y, aburrida, dejó de lado su momentáneo impulso infantil de no hacerle caso y meter la mano en el agua y regresó a su mundo de pensamientos silenciosos con el perro dormido acurrucado entre sus piernas como un cachorro.

Lo bueno era que el jefe no necesitaba que se le distrajera o se le diese conversación mientras remaba. Pese a todo era un tío mucho más silencioso de lo que Tempest había visto en un principio de él cuando le había conocido año y pico antes, cuando su boca estaba llena en aquel entonces de discursos tenebrosos acerca de Sithis y la Madre Noche.

Todo parecía tan lejano ahora...

Y era precisamente en aquel instante, al volver a sus antiguas vidas, cuando Tempest se daba cuenta de que el mundo más allá de Shivering Isles existía como tal y que su anterior vida en él no había sido ningún sueño.

_Nela..._

Nela, aquel minino encantador de cuento de hadas había quedado atrás junto con sus mayores ilusiones. Había quedado atrás junto a Robin, sus juegos juntas y una interminable colección de madejas de lana que habían trazado el camino de sus muchos gratos recuerdos de las Islas.

A ratos sentía ganas de llorar por su pérdida, pues Tempest había perdido a su mejor amiga y única familia de nuevo, como hacía tantos años atrás en Waterfront.

La había perdido por segunda vez y por su propio mérito a la estupidez.

¿Por qué tenía que volver?, ¿por qué?

\- Sigue haciendo frío por aquí. - dijo distraídamente, dando voz a sus pensamientos menos oscuros.

El Hombre Oscuro frente a ella sólo se limitó a asentir.

\- Eso viene a indicar a grandes rasgos que los Portones siguen abiertos. - prosiguió – La última vez tenían planes de atacar poblaciones... ¿Crees que...?

\- No. - negó el hombre rotundamente con la cabeza.

\- Pero...

\- No des voz a tus temores y nos llenes a ambos la cabeza con preocupaciones aventurando cosas antes de tocar siquiera la orilla. – replicó Lachance dándole una mirada fija de halcón – No necesito más dolores de cabeza por el momento, mujer. No sé si me explico.

Pero Tempest sólo pudo callar por un período de veinte largos segundos, tozuda.

\- Hemos regresado, jefe. - constató como si el hecho de no advertirlo en voz alta fuera una negligencia muy grave – Tenemos que pensar en cómo reajustarnos al nuevo cambio.

\- Yo YA me estoy reajustando, mujer. - replicó él muy severamente – Pero no quiero ponerme a pensar AHORA en la cantidad de explicaciones que voy a tener que dar en la Hermandad ni en el tiempo que hemos pasado fuera, cuya duración ignoro por completo. - en esto que hizo un gesto cortante con la mano a modo de zanjar la discusión – Me estoy dando mi tiempo hasta que toquemos la orilla, ¿lo captas? Y ahora déjame en paz, por favor.

Aunque algo indignada, Tempest desistió en sus intentos por iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación para calmar sus temores al ver el estado de su jefe. Se le veía abatido y asqueado.

Definitivamente la estancia en las Islas le había hecho un hoyo muy profundo en el subconsciente, y necesitaba tiempo y mucha tierra para taparlo.

Tempest se preguntaba hasta qué punto el hoyo era profundo del mismo modo para ella que para él. Las Islas habían dejado una huella imborrable en su mente y en su corazón.

Pese a haber atravesado una última etapa en aquellos días de prisas, miedo y, en cierto modo, sacrificio, Tempest había sido feliz en aquella Dimensión como pocas veces en su vida.

En aquel Plano había podido gozar de sencillez, tranquilidad y mucha de la holganza que, como Cuchilla del Imperio, se le había negado desde el principio.

Y ahora atravesaba aguas de incertidumbre en aquella barca, navegando de vuelta a un deber que deseaba rechazar con todas sus fuerzas. No quería volver a cerrar Portones... no quería volver a su antigua vida repleta de deberes y obligaciones.

En las Islas había destapado su faceta más inmadura e irresponsable y ya no quería dar marcha atrás. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, ¡que les zurcieran a todos y a todo, ella quería regresar a las Islas!

Suspirando, tratando de no sacar a la superficie su pataleta mental, Tempest comenzó, para no variar, a darle vueltas a los sucesos que les habían llevado a ella y al jefe a aquel punto en mitad de la Bahía del Niben mientras rascoteaba distraídamente la cabeza despellejada del medio dormido animal sobre sus rodillas.

Y aquellos pensamientos no eran fáciles de procesar.

\- _"Aguardaba vuestra visita, Excelencias. Este día, como todos los días antes y después de hoy, lo conozco perfectamente. No hay sorpresas para Dyus de Mítica."_

La voz de aquel ser atemporal, sumida entre pilas de polvo acumulando Orden en la lejana librería de la Hondonada Puntafilada habían sellado la relación entre ambos duques de las Islas con la voluntad de Sheogorath ahora que éste había desaparecido.

\- _"Esperabais encontrar un libro, un tomo antiguo que contuviera todos los secretos que buscáis. Pero, en vez de eso, me encontráis a mí. El último vestigio. Y yo, por mí, he de concederos que la individualidad en sí como tal es una ilusión. Los detalles de mi existencia no son más importantes que la historia de una piedra. Hubo un tiempo en el que era vigilante de la gran biblioteca de Jyggalag, la cual era el súmmum de la lógica y la deducción. Entre sus muros se encerraban las predicciones lógicas de toda acción realizada por cualquier criatura, ya fuera mortal o daédrica. Cada nacimiento y cada muerte, el ascenso de Tiber Septim, el Numidium... Todo, en definitiva. Todo pronosticado según las fórmulas de la biblioteca de Jyggalag."_

Su voz, al igual que sus palabras, se antojaban tan certeras como desalentadoras y monstruosas. Porque en el Orden, estaba visto, cabía del mismo modo lugar para la oscuridad de un Daedra y para la locura a la que su existencia parecía ligada.

Sheogorath y Jyggalag. Caos y Orden. Dos caras de una misma moneda. Ambas peligrosas.

\- _"Cuando Sheogorath descubrió la biblioteca, la quemó argumentando que se trataba de una abominación y que la elección personal desafiaba a cualquier predicción lógica. Soy el único vestigio del conocimiento que encerraba la gran biblioteca de Jyggalag."_

Dyus de Mítica había sido, más que un hombre sabio, una entidad atemporal dentro de la cual se enfrascaba la sabiduría de lo ya escrito y de las predicciones mortales que habían situado la Historia del mismo Universo en aquel punto crítico.

Dyus era viejo e inmortal. Condenado a vivir por siempre por decreto de Sheogorath a costa de mantener los conocimientos del Orden bajo llave y archivados, suponía una latencia del mando de Jyggalag sobre las Islas de la cual, al igual que los obeliscos, Sheogorath jamás había logrado desprenderse. Dyus era demasiado valioso para dejar que sus conocimientos se esfumasen junto con su mortalidad.

Por eso mismo la bendición de no morir era en sí una absoluta maldición: condenado a saber de antemano todo cuanto fuera o fuese a acaecer en el futuro, Dyus permanecía como un peón quieto en aquel gigantesco juego de ajedrez donde sólo se le permitía ponerse en movimiento cuando la situación lo requería expresamente.

Y la necesidad de los duques de las Islas, la Hija de la Tempestad y el Hombre Oscuro, era grande en aquellos momentos. Nada hubieran podido desear más que frenar al Orden para salvar sus mortales vidas.

Y, para ello, la reconstrucción del Bastón del Gran Lunático era indispensable dentro de sus planes... o ese había sido el consejo que Haskill les diera a ambos con sólo preguntarle por aquel socorrido "Plan B" donde todo parecía encajar con sorpresiva perfección.

Dyus les había explicado que para la reconstrucción del susodicho Bastón necesitaban dos elementos esenciales: el ojo que ha visto lo que nadie ha podido ver y una de las ramas del gran Árbol de las Sombras.

Del primer objeto se podría decir que había que matar a alguien para conseguirlo. A una visionaria llamada Ciirta, residente entre los dementes del Corredor de los Aullidos, un núcleo de Apóstoles (rebeldes ante el mando de Sheogorath quienes, al igual que los Exaltados y los Herejes, no consideraban a éste un dios sino un simple hombre), entre los cuales sólo cabía una posibilidad de infiltrarse: vistiéndose como ellos.

Al no saber exactamente cómo llegar, los dos mortales no dudaron un instante en pedirle las señas pertinentes al servicial Haskill, quien en aquellas circunstancias de necesidad no le ponía malas caras a nada.

\- El Corredor de los Aullidos se halla ubicado en la parte de Demencia, al Sudeste de aquí, la Hondonada Puntafilada. Más concretamente al Sur de Nueva Sheoth, cerca de los límites de la playa. - les había indicado una vez Tempest lo hubo invocado ya que a Lucien los temas mágicos como que no le hacían lo que se dice mucha ilusión – Es el antiguo Templo de Kynareth de la Isla de Betony trasladado y reconstruido pieza por pieza de Mundus a Shivering Isles donde el Emperador Pelagius Septim III, apodado "El Loco", murió en el año 153 de la Tercera Era de Tamriel. Se dice que los gritos del fallecido Emperador aún pueden ser escuchados entre sus muros...

\- Sí, de acuerdo, muy instructivo, Haskill. – le había cortado Lucien, no queriendo saber nada de fantasmas o Emperadores muertos – Ahora dinos, ¿qué podemos esperar encontrar allí?

El Camarlengo, como siempre, había aceptado la molesta interrupción con estoico semblante.

\- A los Apóstoles de la Luz. Un culto que busca la iluminación de sus integrantes en armonía con las Islas. Yo os sugeriría, más que la violencia, la infiltración entre sus fuerzas, pues son poderosos conjuradores y no dudarían en mataros si creyeran observar la oscuridad en vuestros ojos.

Así pues a patita, como siempre desde que pisaran aquella Dimensión enloquecedora, una vez Tempest y Lucien llegaron frente a las ruinas del Corredor de los Aullidos o el antiguo Templo de Kynareth de Mundus, el Hombre Oscuro se prestó inmediatamente a la tarea de infiltrarse él mismo y dejar a la chica vagando por los alrededores, imbuida en el eterno crepúsculo de las sombrías tierras de Demencia.

\- ¿No te deja esto cierto regusto a _dejá vu_ , jefe? - le había dicho ella con un intento de sonrisa leve.

Lucien no lo había captado en una primera instancia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - había preguntado.

\- A lo evidente: yo me quedo aquí esperando, haciendo guardia, y tú vas y te infiltras entre un nutrido grupo de chalados para ver si consigues algo de ellos. - le había respondido ella tranquilamente – Esto ya lo hemos vivido, jefe. ¿No te acuerdas?

\- Sí, es cierto.

Pero la verdad es que, hasta que ella no se lo había dicho, lo había olvidado por completo. Su estancia atemporal en las Islas hacía que algunas veces le fallara incluso la propia memoria y confundiera recuerdos con sueños o imaginaciones suyas. Debía dejar aquel lugar pronto o acabaría más loco que el desaparecido Dios Loco.

Así pues, guiado sólo por su necesidad, se entregó a las alas de la buena suerte y, al matar a Ciirta y a otras tantas almas que envió con sumo gusto ante Sithis, había traído consigo el globo ocular de iris verde de la mujer mientras la pequeña Hija de la Tempestad, sumida como andaba en su rol pasivo de no hacer prácticamente nada, observaba en soledad los cielos nocturnos de la dividida Tierra de la Locura en el exterior.

Sin embargo... había regresado algo confundido, tocado en cierto modo por las palabras que la visionaria le había ofrecido antes de morir.

\- Portas nuestras vestiduras pero puedo sentir la oscuridad en ti. No conoces la armonía... no ves mi luz. Te presentas ante mí irradiando violencia y muerte. Tu luz no tiene cabida aquí. Nosotros buscamos nuestra armonía y la de Shivering Isles.

\- Yo busco mi libertad. – había sido la tranquila respuesta de Lucien ante la acusación de la mujer, perdido como siempre en el placer de jugar con su presa antes de darle el golpe de gracia – Y mi libertad, lamentablemente, es a cambio de tu vida. Somos tú o yo, bruja.

\- Ah, pero eso ya lo sabía, Oscuro. - le había respondido la mujer tranquilamente - Intuyo el motivo que te ha traído hasta aquí, puedo sentirlo... Has venido en calidad de Heraldo del falso dios Sheogorath. Conozco _Su_ secreto. He visto _Su_ Trono vacío con mis propios ojos mientras Nueva Sheoth ardía en las llamas grises del Orden.

\- Sin el Gran Chiflado no tenéis protección de ninguna clase ni tú ni tu gente de iluminados tarados frente al Orden. - había argumentado Lucien sacando despacio su cuchillo de entre los pliegues de su armadura de cuero – Deberías pensar que tu sacrificio es un mal menor para la causa de tu pueblo, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Protección dices? Sheogorath se niega a protegernos. ¿El Gran Lunático? ¡Tonterías! La Marcha Gris sólo trae oscuridad. Nosotros buscamos la luz. Ya sobreviví una vez y volveré a hacerlo de nuevo.

Con el cuchillo aún oculto, las palabras de la anciana habían dado un nuevo significado a su coloquio de gato y ratón.

\- ¿Tú ya has sobrevivido a la Marcha Gris con anterioridad, bruja? ¿Qué hiciste?, ¿pactar un acuerdo con Jyggalag? - se había mofado.

\- Cuando los Caballeros vinieron, escapé a la ciudad. Mientras ellos avanzaban, reduciendo todo a cenizas, yo encontré el modo de entrar en el Palacio. - le había explicado Ciirta con ira contenida en la voz - Buscaba a Sheogorath. Éste es _Su_ reino y sabía que Él nos protegería. ¿Y qué me encontré? ¡El Trono de la Locura vacío! ¡Sheogorath había huido! ¡Nos había abandonado a nuestra suerte! Me escondí cuando oí que las puertas de la Sala del Trono se abrían y... no recuerdo qué sucedió después. Me desperté en los pantanos y huí bajo tierra.

Exactamente en la misma situación en la que él y su subordinada se hallaban en aquellos instantes.

No había dudado en matarla, pero no sin cierto mal sabor de boca que le perduró hasta incluso en el momento de salir de aquel lugar, cubiertas de sangre sus manos una vez más y con el ánimo más sombrío que cuando había entrado.

Aquella mujer había perdido la vida básicamente por haber presenciado lo que otros no. La ausencia de Sheogorath, la desolación de las Islas. Sus ojos habían visto lo que debía permanecer oculto.

En lo que a Tempest respectaba, ésta había observado a su jefe salir con mirada pensativa del Corredor de los Aullidos y nada quiso añadir al asunto. Temía empeorar su muy irascible mal humor y, la verdad, tenía la mente demasiado cansada como para lidiar con un hombre que, el noventa por ciento de las veces, era de todo menos razonable.

En lo referente al asunto del Árbol de las Sombras la cosa no mejoró mucho.

Pues aquel viaje hacia los temores intrínsecos de ambos mortales les puso a los dos los pelos de punta.

Milchar era otra ruina de las muchas esparcidas en Shivering Isles a lo largo del sector de Manía a la cual se podía, no sin cierta dificultad, acceder a través de una de sus herrumbrosas entradas entre la arboleda del lugar.

Y se decía que sólo aquellos a los que la susodicha arboleda consideraba dignos se les concedía la entrada.

El lugar era en sí un nido de élitros que, haciendo uso del sigilo y de la invisibilidad, uno con el anillo y la otra con su capa, no notaron la presencia de los intrusos y éstos pudieron avanzar de entrada en entrada rompiendo las correspondientes membranas que las recubrían hasta llegar a la infame Arboleda de los Reflejos.

La Arboleda de los Reflejos como tal era una suerte de claro subterráneo rodeado de raíces y espinas donde había un pequeño manantial oscuro en cuyo centro se alzaba una piedra rúnica de llamativa escritura vertical luminiscente.

Ambos imperiales, desorientados, habían deducido al cabo de un buen rato que el susodicho árbol eran en sí las raíces y no un tronco coronado de hojas al que cortarle alegremente una rama.

\- Hagas lo que hagas no toques ésa piedra, mujer. - le había advertido Lachance a la muchacha al verle las intenciones de acercarse a la roca de verde escritura brillante.

Al principio Tempest le había hecho caso, pero al cabo de un rato, observando fijamente las letras de la susodicha piedra, comenzó a oír voces en su cabecita loca que le instaban a trazar con el dedo la escritura, a bañar la mano de aquella tétrica luz verde, fuente de la poca visión que el lugar en sí ofrecía.

Y, por más que trató de resistirse ante el insistente llamado, finalmente su voluntad se quebró y fue a posar la mano donde no debía.

Inmediatamente fue retirada de donde estaba por una mano más grande y más fuerte que la suya al tiempo que sus oídos se resentían al oír cómo le gritaban.

\- ¡Qué te he dicho! - le dijo la furibunda voz de Lachance entremedias de aquella bruma de ensueño que había nublado su voluntad por entero - ¡Apártate de ahí, vamos!

Sin embargo, el contacto de ambas manos, la del hombre y la de la chica, con aquella roca produjo un intenso cambio en el ambiente, en el mismo aire.

De las raíces emanaron vaharadas de negra humareda pestilente, las cuales acabaron condensándose en dos figuras oscuras. Una más alta y fornida, otra más bajita y delicada.

Y el Hombre Oscuro junto a la Heroína de Kvatch se miraron por vez primera frente a frente, como en un espejo empañado en alquitrán, sus mismos rostros oscurecidos con las mismas facciones trocadas en dos muecas belicosas.

\- _¡Por Sithis!_ \- bramó la negra figura fornida con voz desdoblada y alzando su espada doble contra Lucien.

\- _¡Por el Imperio!_ \- exclamó a su vez la figura oscura y pequeñita alzando del mismo modo su negra katana contra Tempest.

Y ahí comenzó el combate más extraño e imposible que ambos hubieran librado jamás... porque ésta vez combatían contra sí mismos.

Las mismas capacidades, las mismas técnicas, las mismas armas. Todo cuanto sabían les rebotaba contra ellos mismos.

Si bien Lucien se vio en serias dificultades para igualarse a sí mismo, con Tempest ocurrió algo que ni ella misma esperaba.

\- ¡Pero si yo no tengo... ésta fuerza! - jadeó asustada mientras su doble sombría trataba de encajarle un golpe tras otro - ¡Yo no...!

¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Si su contrincante era ella misma debería ser débil como ella, no tan fuerte ni rápida...!

Lucien también se iba viendo muy en desventaja contra su doble tenebroso. No sabía cómo atacarle sin que el otro le bloqueara todos y cada uno de sus golpes tanto de espada como físicos, era una tarea imposible: derrotar todo cuanto sabía y dejar de lado cuantos trucos tenía en su haber.

Necesitaba algo nuevo, una estrategia... nunca antes urdida por su cerebro.

Por ello mismo dejó inmediatamente de emplear la lógica y dejó de llevarse por los movimientos que ya sabía por reflejo... y pasó al descontrol y a la sinrazón.

En una primera instancia su contrincante pareció ligeramente desorientado y pronto comenzó a perder terreno frente a los ataques a lo loco que Lucien le dispensaba uno tras otro sin perder ripia.

Y aquello mismo fue lo que le salvó de perder la cabeza. Literalmente.

El azar y la irracionalidad vencieron a la fría lógica y el doble oscuro de Lucien Lachance pronto mordió el polvo hasta que, una vez derrotado, se deshizo en millares de partículas negras que volvieron, flotando, a plantarse sobre la piedra de escritura fluorescente para desaparecer en su interior.

Al girarse, ya más calmado, Lucien se quedó de piedra al ver que la chica aún continuaba batallando contra su sombra e iba perdiendo terreno poco a poco a consecuencia del cansancio.

Sin embargo, en cuanto fue a ayudarla se percató de que un muro invisible que, muy lentamente, se fue empañando en óxido, como un metal roñoso, los separaba.

\- ¡Olvida todo lo que sabes, mujer! - gritó pegando de puñetazos a la irrompible capa de óxido que comenzaba a envolver literalmente a la chica en mitad de su batalla - ¡Deja que el instinto te domine!

Pero ella no le oía desde el otro lado, cada vez más envuelta como estaba entre la espada de su sombra y el extraño caparazón que se estaba formando alrededor de ambas, surcado de óxido y venas palpitantes, como...

Como...

_Como las paredes... las paredes vivas de las torres del Oblivion..._

En breve, la siniestra crisálida fue cerrándose en torno a ella, dejando muy poco espacio para batallar.

Tempest se fue asfixiando lentamente, perdiendo toda capacidad física de sentir.

Y entonces...

La espada tenebrosa y la katana de ella chocaron una última vez hasta que la chica y su sombra se fusionaron en una sola entidad.

\- ¡Jefe!

* * *

Desde la otra Dimensión de Mundus, Martin Septim en aquellos precisos instantes había sentido repentinamente cómo una súbita sensación de ahogo se apoderaba de su garganta y le dejaba sin aliento.

Frente a él, abierto de par en par, el infame Mysterium Xarxes, como tantas otras veces desde el día fatal en que sus manos lo tocaran, se reía de él.

_"No puedes huir de mi dominio, mortal. Y lo sabes."_

Las voces... las voces provenientes de la cambiante escritura torcida del Xarxes... aquellas voces horribles, chirriantes como vidrio rasgando pizarra.

Le tentaban. Se burlaban de él.

 _No tienes poder sobre mí, Dagon. Vete._ \- interiorizó el Heredero una vez más mientras grandes gotas de sudor se formaban en torno a su fruncida frente. La opresión en su garganta aumentó hasta impedir que el aire se filtrara desde la tráquea hasta los pulmones. Comenzó a asfixiarse.

_"¿De qué sirve resistirse cuando tienes la certeza de que todos tus intentos por neutralizarme están destinados al fracaso?"_

_No..._

_"Como Sangre de Dragón ya deberías saberlo. Lo has visto. Tus visiones hablan de mi inminente llegada a Mundus."_

_Vete..._

_"Eres patético, mortal. Tu vida se reduce a una triste colección de recuerdos de los muchos pecados que has cometido contra tus dioses."_

La vista se le fue, el agarre que tenía del libro se aflojó. Martin se llevó una mano a la boca, por una de las comisuras de la cual comenzó a manar un hilillo de sangre, y, apenas expulsando un sonido ronco como último recurso por salvarse, se aferró al mantel de la mesa sobre la cual había estado leyendo, perdió el equilibrio, resbaló y cayó al suelo de lado junto con el mantel y la silla que momentos antes diera soporte a su muy cansado cuerpo.

Y quedó quieto en el suelo, cegado, indefenso y retorciéndose de dolor ante una fuerza que escapaba por completo de su control.

Porque así eran las premoniciones de Martin, como lo habían venido siendo para todos los Emperadores Septim antes que él: algunas veces, más que visiones, casi eran una manifestación física de un futuro por ver, tan incierto y cierto a la vez como el brillo de las estrellas.

Y las estrellas en aquel momento se habían confabulado para hacerle ver y SENTIR cuán frágil es una vida en manos de los Señores Daedra y sus oscuras maquinaciones.

Lo cierto es que no supo el tiempo que anduvo así, arrinconado y perplejo en los profundos recovecos de su mente mientras el cuerpo no le respondía, pero en cuanto comenzó a oír voces alarmadas gritando su nombre, desde su asfixia logró cerrar de nuevo el libro caído en el suelo, pero no sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras cargadas de ponzoña que éste le ofreció:

_"Pronto todos pereceréis bajo mi mando. Y no habrá Heroína de Kvatch que pueda remediarlo, pues ella, del mismo modo, ha caído en alas de la desgracia haciendo tratos con el Gran Lunático."_

Con los oídos taponados y la frente ardiendo, en cuando se sintió izado del suelo percibió las cadencias de la voz del Gran Maestro Jauffre tratando de llegar hasta sus oídos a coro junto con muchas otras de los leales Cuchillas que no logró distinguir bien del todo.

Pero Martin ni siquiera se molestó en responderles.

\- Tempest... - fue la última palabra, el último nombre, que sus labios pronunciaron antes de caer entre los brazos de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Al ver que con las manos desnudas nada podía contra aquel caparazón carnoso que había envuelto a la chica y a su sombra, el Hombre Oscuro se puso a sajar óxido y venas con un cuchillo, poniendo especial cuidado en no dañar a la pequeña figura de dentro.

Le llevó su buen rato ya que aquel tejido sobrenatural se regeneraba, pero finalmente consiguió hacer un boquete lo bastante grande para, antes de que cicatrizase de nuevo, asir a la muchacha por las axilas y sacarla de un fuerte tirón de su prisión de carne.

La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo se hallaba flácido al contacto. No respiraba.

Tomándole el pulso, el Oyente comenzó a sudar profusamente en cuanto vio que no lo detectaba.

Parada cardiorespiratoria.

\- Maldita sea, maldita sea... - farfulló alarmado.

Con los limitados conocimientos de primeros auxilios que el imperial poseía, comenzó haciéndole el boca a boca varias veces para luego comenzar con la opresión de la caja torácica de la muchacha con ambas manos. Esperaba que, con la fuerza que le estaba imbuyendo al asunto, no le partiera las costillas, que con lo chiquitita y poquita cosa que era...

La joven en breve salió de su inconsciencia y comenzó a toser para acto seguido ladear la cabeza, luego el cuerpo y vomitar un líquido negro y espeso el cual, como si tuviera vida propia, se arrastró hasta el agua, produciendo desagradables ruidos de succión por el suelo, y se disolvió en ella, coloreándola de un intenso negro brillante como alquitrán.

Ambos compañeros de batallas pasaron unos minutos en silencio, el uno jadeando, la otra observando el techo de la cueva donde estaban.

Y cuando Tempest se puso en pie, se llevó una mano a la boca y se la encontró llena de aquel líquido negruzco y espeso, entró en estado de cólera.

\- ¡Maldito árbol de los cojones! - chilló alzando su katana akaviri y, sin que el Hombre Oscuro pudiera detenerla, comenzó a ensañarse con las raíces cercanas a mala baba - ¡Yo lo talo! ¡Lo talo hasta que no le quede una puta raíz que echar en tierra!

Lucien la observó entre aliviado y anonadado, alucinando de que la retaca aquella, tras haber estado casi al borde de la muerte, tuviera fuerzas suficientes para gritar palabrotas y ensañarse a conciencia con un estúpido árbol enraizado en aquella cueva asfixiante.

Con todo que, con la gracia de talar y tal, consiguieron la susodicha rama (una bastante larga por cierto), y Tempest logró calmarse tras haber dado rienda suelta a su ira.

Así, unas horas más tarde, habían ido de vuelta a la Hondonada Puntafilada, a la vera de Dyus, quien creó el Bastón con sus conocimientos arcanos de magia.

\- _"Puedo crear el exterior físico del Bastón, pero su esencia divina debe conseguirse en otro sitio."_ \- había dicho el inmortal - _"Poseéis el ojo y la rama. Juntos, moldearán la forma física del bastón de Sheogorath. Tras moldearlos hasta formar el Bastón, deberéis llevarlo a la sede del poder en Shivering Isles: el Palacio de Sheogorath."_

\- ¿Y ya está? - había inquirido Tempest, súbitamente esperanzada y emocionada - ¿Ya tenemos el artefacto que podrá combatir a Jyggalag?

Pero Dyus había negado con la cabeza.

\- _"Todavía no, pues una vez hayáis llegado allí, uno de los dos deberá imbuir el Bastón con el poder de la Fuente de la Locura. El Bastón ha de empaparse en el agua de la tierra y entonces, sólo entonces, éste desplegará todo su poder para uno."_

\- ¿Sólo para uno?

\- _"Así es, pues sólo uno empuñará el Bastón y sólo uno se sentará en el Trono de la Locura. Habéis desafiado las expectativas y conseguido algo que rechaza toda lógica. Tengo que contemplar este error en mis cálculos."_ \- y finalmente, cansado, les había despedido con una mano mientras le entregaba el Bastón a la chica - _"Ahora… tomad vuestro tesoro y dejadme."_

Aquellas palabras, lejos de confortar a los imperiales, les habían llenado de nuevo la mente de preguntas.

Preguntas muy difíciles de responder.

Mientras que Tempest seguía preocupada por el tema del Bastón, Lucien continuaba dándole vueltas a aquella frase que no se le había escapado del coloquio de la chiquilla con Dyus el inmortal.

_"Sólo uno empuñará el Bastón y sólo uno se sentará en el Trono de la Locura."_

Sólo uno... el Bastón sería sólo de uno... y sólo uno se sentaría en el Trono de la Locura.

¡Qué palabras tan crípticas las de aquel viejo! Lucien continuó barruntándolas hasta que llegaron al Palacio de Nueva Sheoth y se encontraran con que... la Fuente de la Locura que regaba el gran árbol de Palacio estaba seca.

Y Haskill se encargó de ponerles al corriente de la situación en un periquete.

\- De algún modo las fuerzas del Orden han logrado envenenar las pozas de Manía y Demencia que alimentan la Fuente de la Locura, ubicada en el centro de la Sala del Trono. - había dicho con su habitual semblante estatuario - Sospecho que el traidor es Thadon: Jyggalag nunca ha tenido una idea original en su vida. De hecho, creo que vuestro éxito es la causa de la nueva e inesperada vía de ataque de Jyggalag. Su proceder habitual es mucho menos imaginativo.

\- No finjas que sospechas, Haskill, y díselo claramente: el anterior Duque de Manía es el artífice del envenenamiento de las pozas. - había dicho entonces Alice saliendo de las sombras y dando un paso hacia delante, cuchillo siempre en mano – Sólo Thadon podría ser tan retorcido como para rodear de cristales la fuente y cortar el paso al agua.

Lucien se la había quedado mirando fijamente. Aquella chica aparecía y desaparecía cuando le venía en gana como por arte de magia y siempre andaba cubierta de sangre... sangre que no parecía precisamente vieja.

¿De dónde procedería aquel demonio?, ¿por qué estaba allí?

¿Sería algún tipo de creación daédrica por parte de Sheogorath...?

¿O acaso...?

\- Sea como fuere... - había puntualizado Haskill recobrando el turno de palabra - … Tendréis que adentraros en el manantial situado bajo el árbol y localizar el origen del veneno.

\- Yo les acompañaré. – había dictaminado Alice.

Y así había sido.

El acceso subterráneo a las pozas estaba ubicado en una puerta escondida entre las raíces del árbol de la Sala del Trono y desembocaba cuesta abajo a un nivel horadado en el suelo, perfectamente acondicionado e iluminado, donde los tres aventureros contemplaron varios gnarl remover los cristales del Orden a su paso.

\- No les ataques. – había prevenido Alice al belicoso Hombre Oscuro, quien ya estaba por la labor de sacar la espada doble de su funda – Son los cultivadores de las pozas. Sírvete de ellos para despejar el camino bloqueado por los cristales. Si no te arrimas demasiado a ellos ni les molestas no te harán nada.

Pero también era cierto que algunas de aquellas criaturas habían sido envenenadas del mismo modo por la influencia del Orden y eran agresivas, por lo que correr de un lado para otro por los interminables pasillos subterráneos hasta despistar a los gnarl violentos estuvo a la orden del día.

La suerte es que no eran criaturas muy rápidas a la hora de desplazarse, por lo que darles esquinazo era una tarea relativamente sencilla.

\- Esto no se acaba nunca. – había resoplado Tempest tras su buena hora de reloj atravesando pasillos surcados de gruesas raíces, cada vez más hacia abajo, sin ver ni rastro de las Pozas de Manía y Demencia – Cuando queramos salir nos van a dar las tantas.

Porque pensaba salir de allí viva. Aún tenía cosas que hacer y Nela y Robin la necesitaban.

\- Deja de protestar y muévete. – la reprendió su superior, impaciente del mismo modo al no ver nada tras tanto tiempo caminando – Éste no es lugar para quedarse quieto.

Y prosiguieron su caminata hasta que su paciencia fue recompensada y desembocaron en un claro lleno de agua que, a consecuencia de la acción de los cristales, se había quedado estancada.

El Sacerdote del Orden que la custodiaba dio bastante guerra, y los Caballeros que iba invocando, también.

Lucien y Alice desenvainaron de inmediato sus armas y arremetieron contra el enemigo mientras que Tempest, como de costumbre alérgica a las batallas que implicaran uso de arma blanca, atrajo con movimientos y soniditos a los apacibles gnarl de la zona para que fueran retirando los cristales que impedían el fluir del agua por la poza.

Y, siguiendo éste mismo sistema, liberaron una a una las Pozas de Manía y Demencia de la influencia del Orden hasta que...

\- ¿Por qué habéis venido? ¿Por qué seguís obedeciendo a ese loco charlatán? - Thadon, vestido de los pies a la cabeza de Sacerdote del Orden, les había cortado el paso, invocando a su vez más refuerzos con los que deshacerse de aquellos entrometidos que habían venido a desbaratar sus planes - Cuando hinqué mi rodilla ante Jyggalag, se abrieron mis ojos. Todo lo ocurrido antes de ese momento carece de sentido, no es más que frivolidad inútil, mi Señor Jyggalag me ha proporcionado claridad y determ...

\- Deja de rebuznar y desenvaina, enano drogadicto. – le había cortado Lucien, harto de tanta palabrería inútil – Todavía tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo y nada me placería más que enviar tu alma envuelta en papel del regalo al Vacío. - tras aquella bravata, sin mayores dilaciones, había desenfundado su arma - ¡Venga!, ¡ten lo que un hombre ha de tener, _bosmer_!

Y Thadon había desenvainado, por supuesto que lo había hecho.

\- ¡El tiempo del Orden ha llegado! - gritaba a cada nueva estocada contra el impulsivo imperial - ¡La Marcha Gris se cierne sobre ti!

Pero la batalla pronto se decantó en favor del Campeón de Sheogorath no sólo por su pericia en el campo de batalla, sino por los cortes, rápidos y mortales, que el cuchillo carnicero de Alice repartía a diestro y siniestro, quebrando armaduras y rayando la pulida superficie de las hojas del Orden con una maestría sin par.

Thadon, al percatarse de esto y acorralado como se encontró al cabo de un rato, se batió en una falsa retirada mientras dejaba a sus Caballeros invocados vérselas con los aceros de Lucien y Alice, y fue derecho a por la disimulada muchacha de cabellos verdes que estaba atrayendo oleadas de pacíficos gnarl hasta los cristales, deshaciendo la obra de Jyggalag inadvertidamente.

Tomada por sorpresa, Tempest tuvo suerte con contar con buenos reflejos y, antes de tener el filo de Thadon contra su carne, desenvainó la katana akaviri a tiempo para frenar la estocada traicionera que, de otro modo, le podría haber costado la vida.

Forcejearon un momento y, cuando la chica comenzó a verse sobrepasada por la fuerza del hombrecillo producto de la adrenalina, rodó por el suelo lleno de agua y salió corriendo hasta que la agarraron de la larga trenza verde y la tiraron de vuelta al suelo.

Thadon aún no se había dado por vencido y, muy en lo profundo de su corazón, seguía llorando la muerte de su amante Syl, por lo que perseguir a aquella renacuaja hasta darle muerte era en aquel momento su única prioridad.

Tempest le derribó desde el suelo mojado de una patada y pronto llegaron a las manos, tirándole él del pelo a ella y ella clavándole a él las uñas en la cara.

Si no hubiera sido por la gravedad de la situación cualquiera hubiera catalogado aquello como una "pelea de gatos" en toda regla.

En una de ésas Tempest le mordió la mano a Thadon y éste, soltándole el pelo, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada y, cuando la cabeza de la joven cayó de nuevo contra el agua, el bosmer la mantuvo abajo para que se ahogara con una mano mientras que la mantenía quieta con el peso de su cuerpo y con la otra mano sacaba un puñal de entre los pliegues de su túnica del Orden.

Tempest volvió a patearle y logró sacárselo de encima costándole con ello que sus dedos perdieran agarre en torno a su katana y tuviera que dejarla caer.

Así pues, temerariamente, se puso a buscar su arma entre el agua cuando, a sus espaldas, el ex-Duque de Manía fue a alzar su puñal contra ella... y se encontró con la barriga perforada desde la espina dorsal hasta el ombligo por la hoja ensangrentada del cuchillo carnicero de Alice, quien se lo había hundido profundo hasta el mango.

El bosmer, aún con el arma atravesada en los intestinos, se giró y, en un movimiento reflejo, logró apuñalar a la joven de oscuros cabellos en el pecho ya que ésta no fue lo bastante rápida como para eludir una jugada tan imprevista como traicionera.

Tras aquello cayó al suelo, completamente muerto.

Alice cayó a su vez con elegancia y sólo las manos de Tempest impidieron que su cabeza se estrellara contra el suelo.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron a los ojos la una a la otra mientras la pechera del vestido azul de Alice comenzaba a empaparse de sangre rápidamente.

\- ¿Por qué... por qué me has salvado? - le preguntó Tempest con un hilo de voz al ver a la otra temblar de frío entre sus brazos.

\- Porque eres la Duquesa de Manía y, por ende, nuestra única esperanza de que el Trono de la Locura no quede vacío en ausencia de Sheogorath. – replicó Alice muy calmadamente pese a saberse gravemente herida – Él no lo hará. – indicó señalando a Lucien, que venía hacia ellas corriendo, con la cabeza – Ése hombre es... demasiado egoísta como para convertirse en el nuevo Dios Loco.

Tempest la observó consternada y, reposando la cabeza de su compañera sobre sus rodillas, le apretó las manos contra el pecho para evitar que se desangrara... aunque sabía ya con certeza que todo esfuerzo sería inútil.

\- ¿El nuevo Dios Loco? - preguntó la de los cabellos verdes distraídamente.

\- Sí. – asintió Alice con la voz aún serena pero cada vez más débil – El plan de Sheogorath fue desde el principio que uno de vosotros dos se convirtiera en el nuevo regente de Shivering Isles. Primero te eligió a ti. – añadió dirigiendo su mirada a un muy serio Lucien, quien se había arrodillado con ellas a oír lo que aquel demonio femenino tuviera que decir – Pensaría seguramente que tu terquedad, más que ser un problema, resultaría... una buena cualidad con la que enfrentar los peligros de las Islas. Pero se equivocaba.

\- ¿Y con esto nos quieres decir que la única solución ante la Marcha Gris es convertirse en el siguiente maldito Gran Chiflado, un Daedra nada menos, para derrotar a otro de su misma especie? - preguntó Lucien, de súbito tenso.

Alice asintió.

\- Pero tú... no lo harás. – afirmó la convaleciente – Tu odio por los Daedra te tiene cegado y tu egoísmo te impide ver... cuánto te necesita ésta tierra.

\- Por supuesto que no lo haré. – siseó Lucien con veneno y poniéndose en pie rápidamente mientras la mirada oscura se le endurecía como el granito - ¡¿Qué diablos os creéis que soy?!

Alice, con los orificios de la nariz taponados por las cantidades ingentes de sangre que manaba en aquellos instantes de ellos, sólo sonrió tristemente.

\- Yo ya... no puedo ayudaros más. – sentenció – Mi tiempo aquí ha concluido y... me necesitan allí de donde vengo... la Tierra de las Maravillas... mi hermosa tierra... desfigurada...

Y, una vez cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se volvió etéreo y se transformó en millares de mariposas violetas que batieron sus alas y volaron desde las manos de Tempest hasta los túneles oscuros, donde se fueron disolviendo en las sombras como gotas de pintura en el agua, de vuelta a su Dimensión de origen.

Y así habían quedado ambos imperiales, en silencio y contemplándose el uno al otro, buscando respuestas a preguntas sin formular.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - había cuestionado Tempest finalmente poniéndose en pie.

Y Lucien le había devuelto una mirada tan seria que casi se arrepintió al instante de haber preguntado.

\- Buscaremos la Brecha Dimensional de la Periferia y nos iremos de aquí. – había sido la respuesta final del Hombre Oscuro – Nos llevaremos a tus benditas crías del demonio si es lo que quieres, pero nos vamos. Por mí éste sitio puede arder eternamente en las llamas del Oblivion.

* * *

El plan había sido de lo más cobarde: huir en plena crisis de las Islas esperando que, de alguna manera, la Brecha Dimensional siguiera en su sitio tal y como la habían dejado al entrar.

Y hubiera sido fácil hacerlo. Aún habían dispuesto de tiempo para huir y dejar toda aquella tierra convulsa en manos del Orden.

Hubiera sido fácil, al menos para Tempest... de no ser...

\- ¡Nela, Robin! ¡prestadme atención: tomad lo que consideréis imprescindible y venid conmigo! Nos marchamos de las Islas.

Ambas criaturas se le habían quedado mirando con las caritas trocadas en muecas de no entender hasta que Nela, con su extraña sabiduría gatuna de niña imperecedera, había negado con la cabeza tristemente tomando la mano de Robin.

\- No puedes pedirnos que hagamos eso, hermanita. - le había dicho con voz serena.

Y Tempest, quien se había puesto a recoger ella misma algunos enseres para las niñas, frenó en seco sus acciones, se giró y se las quedó mirando sin comprender.

\- ¿Pero qué estáis diciendo? - preguntó alelada – Tenemos que salir de aquí. El Orden pronto tomará posesión de Palacio y todo quedará destruido. Tenéis que venir con el jefe y conmigo.

\- Yo no quiero ir con el _bzou_. - había dicho Robin con un hilillo de voz mientras contemplaba a Tempest con los ojos vidriosos – Me quiero quedar aquí para cuando el tito Sheogorath vuelva.

Tempest entonces se había agachado a la altura visual de la niña y le había pasado una mano afectuosamente por el pelo negro.

\- Cariño, Sheogorath se ha convertido en Jyggalag. Cuando te vea no te reconocerá y querrá hacerte daño.

\- ¡No! - había negado la pequeña fuertemente con la cabeza y, sollozando, se había escudado en el abrazo de Nela, quien la acunó entre sus brazos dulcemente.

Tempest suspiró.

\- Nela, convéncela de que es más seguro venir...

\- No, hermanita. - había negado la pequeña khajiit con un movimiento contundente de cabeza – Nosotras permaneceremos aquí y presenciaremos, de un modo u otro, el Fin del Orden.

Tempest ahí se había puesto nerviosa y había asido a su amiga de la infancia por los hombros.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! - exclamó - ¡El Fin del Orden sólo dará lugar cuando Jyggalag lo destruya todo! ¡¿No os dais cuenta?! ¡Vosotras también pereceréis bajo su asedio!

\- Podemos sobrevivir. – aseguró Ne'Quinla gravemente – Y ayudaremos a reconstruir Nueva Sheoth donde Sheogorath quiera construirla de nuevo. No podemos abandonar las Islas.

\- ¡Sí que podéis! ¡Podéis y debéis! - argumentó Tempest cada vez más nerviosa - ¡Yo os cuidaré! ¡Tengo una casa preciosa en Skingrad donde podemos vivir las tres juntas! ¡Dadme algo de tiempo y os prometo que os acomodaré bien!

Pero Nela había suspirado con resignación. Tempest no lo entendía.

\- Hermanita... - comenzó.

\- ¡Hacedme caso y daos prisa!

\- ¡Hermanita! - exclamó entonces, poderosa, la voz de la pequeña khajiit.

Y Tempest se quedó quieta en el sitio, paralizada. No quería oír aquello, por favor, no quería oírlo...

\- Nuestro lugar está aquí, en las Islas. - sentenció la niña.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? - Nela la miró fijamente a los ojos con los suyos verdes y sesgados – En Mundus ya no hay lugar para nosotras.

Y a Tempest se le formó una lágrima en el ojo derecho.

\- Si os venís conmigo...

\- Aunque nos fuéramos contigo... - dijo Nela – No habría manera de traspasar nuestros entes de una Dimensión a otra.

\- Robin lo hizo...

\- Sí, lo hizo. - asintió Nela - Lo hizo cuando Sheogorath tenía poder para que así sucediera. Ahora, sin él, sólo somos... dos almas pertenecientes a éste Plano. Sólo podemos _existir aquí_. Sin la influencia del Gato del Skooma no podemos trascender ésta realidad.

La lágrima cayó lentamente por la mejilla de la muchacha. Y a ésta sólo le siguieron más por formarse en sus ojos azul eléctrico.

\- Nela... por favor...

\- Hermanita. – le dijo la niña pasándole una manita suave por la cara para limpiarle las lágrimas – Sabes que yo no puedo volver allí. Mundus es un lugar sombrío donde no hay cabida para alguien como yo.

\- Estarás conmigo...

\- Yo siempre estaré contigo. Aunque no me veas y sólo oigas mi voz en sueños. Yo siempre he estado pendiente de ti. Nunca he dejado de cuidarte.

\- Pero yo... yo quiero cuidarte a ti...

\- No puedes. Ya morí una vez allí, hermanita. - dijo la khajiit finalmente - No resistiría morir una segunda ni aunque fuera de vieja. Mi alma no lo soportaría y me perdería. Aquí soy feliz, hermanita. No me quites eso.

Tempest hipó.

\- ¿Y Robin?

\- Robin vino a ésta Dimensión en circunstancias... similares a las mías. Ya has podido ver un trozo de lo que le acaeció en casa de su abuelita. - contó Nela – No fue culpa de nadie. Simplemente hay muchos lobos sueltos por el mundo. Lobos muy crueles. - constató – Por eso Sheogorath nos acogió: porque en el Otro Mundo no había lugar para nosotras.

Llorando entonces sin ninguna clase de reparo, Tempest abrazó a sus dos amiguitas y les dispensó sendos besos en las mejillas suaves.

\- Vete, hermanita. - la alentó Nela – Vete ahora que puedes.

Pero Tempest ya había tomado una determinación.

\- Os quiero. - dijo simplemente y, restregándose las lágrimas para no parecer débil, salió corriendo en busca de su jefe.

Y atravesando los pasillos de Palacio, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas sin caer, Tempest corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la Sala del Trono, donde el Hombre Oscuro la esperaba junto al perro zombie discutiendo con una Mazken de alto rango. Una Autkendo.

\- ¡Mi Señor, no nos abandones! – le imploraba la mujer tratando de mantener la compostura - ¡Un obelisco ha sido activado justo a la salida del Palacio! He ordenado a mis Mazken que intercepten al enemigo. Es posible que el mismísimo Jyggalag, el Usurpador Maldito, salga al campo de batalla antes de que todo esto acabe.

\- Por mí como si cruzas tu espada con el maldito Príncipe del Orden en persona. - replicaba Lucien de brazos cruzados, frío e insensible ante la necesidad de sus vasallos – No soy Sheogorath ni pienso serlo para vosotros. Lo que le ocurra a ésta tierra de locos ya no es asunto mío.

Tempest inmediatamente frenó en seco y buscó el Bastón por toda la habitación con la vista hasta que dio con él: el jefe lo había abandonado sobre el trono de Sheogorath como recordatorio de que el puesto seguía vacante.

\- ¡Mi Señora! - la interceptó una Áurea haciendo una rápida reverencia - ¡Estamos desesperados! La Aurmazl Zudeh me ha enviado en tu busca. Solicita tu asistencia inmediata.

Tempest quedó impresionada no sólo porque una de aquellas poderosas mujeres-demonio le estuviera hablando, sino porque no tenía tiempo que perder.

\- Dile a la Aurmazl Zudeh que en breve me reuniré con ella. - dictaminó - Antes tengo algo importante que hacer.

Y tomando el Bastón entre sus manos, fue corriendo a la ahora abundante Fuente de la Locura.

\- ¡Mujer!

Y antes de que pudiera mojar el Bastón en ella, la férrea presa de Lachance sobre sus brazos la impidió completar su tarea.

Forcejearon.

\- ¡No!, ¡¿qué haces?! - resopló el hombre al haber venido corriendo en cuanto había captado las intenciones de su joven subordinada - ¡¿Para qué haces eso?!

\- ¡Si tú no quieres ayudarles, lo haré yo! - chilló la muchacha, intentando por todos los medios resistir la fuerza de su superior.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! - bramó él - ¡Si haces eso te convertirás en la próxima Gran Chalada que gobierne éste antro de locos!

\- ¡No me importa! - replicó Tempest sudando en mitad de su inútil forcejeo - ¡Déjame!

\- ¡De eso nada!, ¡estate quieta!

\- ¡No!, ¡suéltame! ¡Voy a hacerlo!

\- ¡Te lo prohíbo!

Y en ésas estaban cuando el Bastón, en mitad del forcejeo, salió disparado de las manos de ambos y fue a caer de pleno en las aguas cristalinas de la Fuente de la Locura. Ambos dejaron de pelearse y se quedaron en blanco cuando el Bastón brilló durante un segundo y se empapó del poder del Gran Lunático.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella extraña eventualidad hasta que Haskill vino corriendo y observó el Bastón con los ojos abiertos de par en par, algo tan fuera de lo común en su expresión facial que casi resultaba cómico.

\- ¡El Bastón de Sheogorath ha sido completado! - exclamó - ¿Quién de los dos lo ha sumergido en el agua de la Fuente de la Locura?

El hombre y la chica le observaron con las expresiones de sus rostros en blanco.

\- Ninguno. – logró decir Tempest finalmente.

Haskill entonces, variando su muy desacostumbrado semblante relajado a una cara de absoluto horror, les contempló atónito.

\- ¡¿Qué habéis hecho?!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir gritando cuando los muros de Palacio temblaron desde sus cimientos hasta el mismísimo techo como si hubiera un terremoto.

\- ¡Mi Señora! - gritó la Áurea desde su posición en guardia - ¡Es el Orden! ¡Jyggalag está aquí!

Tempest entonces no perdió el tiempo y, desasiéndose del agarre del Hombre Oscuro, tomó para sí el Bastón de Sheogorath y salió corriendo hacia el exterior, hacia el patio.

Y quedó aterrorizada con lo que sus ojos vieron.

El patio de Palacio era un auténtico campo de batalla donde tanto Áureos como Mazken daban lo mejor de sí contra los Caballeros del Orden y sus temibles Sacerdotes.

Había varios obeliscos activos que mantenían la conexión del Plano del Orden con las Islas, permitiendo así que salieran cada vez más Caballeros y las mujeres-demonio guardianas se vieran pronto sobrepasadas en número.

Pero aquello no era lo que más terror infundió a Tempest.

\- Ay... ay... ay... - balbuceó la joven al contemplar, en toda su magnificencia y esplendor, la gigantesca figura del decimoséptimo Príncipe Daédrico tumbar de un solo golpe con su espada a cinco Mazken.

Jyggalag.

Su aspecto era idéntico al de sus Caballeros: frío, pulido y perfecto.

Y por desgracia, al igual que ellos, carecía de corazón.

Así pues, corriendo con el Bastón de Sheogorath en mano y tratando de eludir a los Caballeros, Tempest trepó por el tallo de un enorme hongo con el Bastón entre los dientes y se posicionó arriba del todo, donde la altura de la planta le evitaría lidiar con Sacerdotes y Caballeros.

\- ¡JYGGALAG! - bramó con voz estentórea desde su posición y, empuñando el Bastón con ambas manos, apuntó hacia el Daedra y...

Nada. El Bastón no respondía a su comando.

\- ¡¿Pero qué coño...?! - gritó tan rabiosa como impotente mientras sacudía el Bastón como la herramienta inútil que era en aquellos instantes - ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! - sollozó a pleno pulmón - ¡Puta mierda!

Y Jyggalag se fue acercando hasta ella, corriendo...

Todo sucedió como a cámara lenta: la espada del Príncipe del Orden desenvainada, dispuesta a partirla en dos... las luces... los gritos de batalla bajo la enorme seta sobre la que estaba subida...

\- ¡MUJER!

Y aquel grito... aquel grito imborrable en el tiempo cuando, caído desde uno de los tejados de Palacio, Lucien Lachance se precipitó desde el cielo como lluvia bendita sobre el hongo gigante, al lado de la chica y, en un movimiento rápido, tomó el Bastón con sus manos mientras las de Tempest aún lo sujetaban.

Y la combinación dio resultado.

Las cuatro manos de los dos imperiales hicieron contacto con el Bastón y, empuñándolo de frente con un solo deseo inundando las mentes de ambos, el poder de Sheogorath se desató e incidió como un rayo directamente sobre el pecho de Jyggalag antes de que pudiera bajar su espada contra aquellos insectos miserables que osaban oponerse a él.

Y el chorro de luz que manó del ojo de Ciirta en la empuñadura del Bastón cegó a todo el mundo por un instante eterno.

Caballeros y Sacerdotes del Orden se volatilizaron, los obeliscos se retrajeron en la tierra y... Jyggalag...

\- _"¡Ya basta! He sido derrotado. La Marcha Gris ha llegado a su fin."_ \- tronó la voz del Príncipe Daédrico del Orden manifestándose ante la atónita pareja de mortales, paralizados y aún empuñando el Bastón en sus manos, como una entidad etérea, incorpórea - _"Este Ciclo se ha repetido durante milenios y, en cada ocasión, conquistaba esta tierra para finalmente verme transformado de nuevo en el idiota de Sheogorath."_

Tanto Lucien como Tempest tragaron saliva ante la inmensa presencia y callaron para oír lo que aquel demonio tenía que decirles.

\- _"No siempre fue así. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo gobernaba este Reino, un mundo en perfecto orden. Con cada Era que pasaba, mi dominio se extendía por los mares de Oblivion. Los otros Príncipes, temerosos de mi poder, me maldijeron con el Mal de la Locura, condenándome a vivir como Sheogorath, un alma rota que reina en una tierra quebrada."_

Qué destino tan triste para una entidad tan poderosa.

\- _"Una vez por Era, se me permitía adoptar mi verdadera forma y conquistar este mundo de nuevo. Así, la maldición se renovaba, condenándome a existir como Sheogorath. Sin embargo, habéis concluido el ciclo. Jyggalag ahora es libre de vagar por los vacíos de Oblivion de nuevo."_

Ambos mortales siguieron callados, esperando a que continuara.

\- _"Pero la responsabilidad de la locura ahora no recae sobre nadie y ésta tierra permanecerá sin monarca, pues ninguno de vosotros ha ascendido como tal al título de Gran Lunático. Sois mortales y seguiréis siéndolo hasta que el Destino dictamine otra cosa. Adiós pues, y gracias."_

Y así, la manifestación del decimoséptimo Príncipe Daédrico se había diluido en el aire junto con el temor y la desolación que su paso por aquella tierra colorida dejaba.

Y Shivering Isles quedó sin Dios Loco que la gobernase.

Tempest, por su parte tras aquella aventura, se llevó un sonoro capón que, con mucho gusto, su superior le dispensó antes de bajar de la seta gigante.

\- ¡Idiota! - le había dicho, furioso - ¡Como se te ocurra volver a hacerme una cosa así te corto el pelo a cuadritos y te arreo con una fusta hasta que sangres! ¡Maldita mujer del demonio!

Y así había terminado todo. El Orden... las responsabilidades de ambos como duques de las Islas... el propio Sheogorath...

Todo había acabado y se habían marchado por donde habían venido. El perro zombie se había ido con ellos.

Y ahora sólo quedaba el silencio en mitad de aquel atardecer crepuscular con las últimas luces del día hundiéndose lentamente en las frías aguas del Niben. El islote hacía horas que había quedado atrás, invisible en la bruma helada de la bahía.

Conforme fueron avanzando en aquel tiempo de silencio eterno, las luces del atardecer dieron paso a un cielo oscuro sin estrellas que, al ir acercándose la embarcación a la orilla, fue violentamente iluminado por el resplandor cegador del fuego procedente de las antorchas de Bravil, miles de antorchas encendidas al compás iluminando la miserable ciudad como nunca antes.

Tempest, quien estaba de frente a la orilla sintió extrañeza ante aquello y, al irse aproximando, con sus ojillos eléctricos escudriñó el aire de la noche invernal hasta quedar blanca como la tiza con la información que éstos le reportaron.

\- Jefe... - musitó en apenas un susurro asustado.

Y el perro levantó las orejas y la cabeza de las piernas de la chica.

Y el Hombre Oscuro se dio la vuelta para mirar lo que tan traumatizada tenía a su Silenciadora.

El perro aulló. Y ambos imperiales no pudieron creer lo que estaban contemplando a sólo un kilómetro de distancia de su pequeña barca.

Bravil estaba en llamas.

* * *

Y en aquel instante, cuando el dormido Gaius Prentus había rendido finalmente cuentas al sueño dentro de su muy desmejorada tienda de campaña al lado de la mujer khajiit chalada aquella, algo le hizo levantarse, aún dormido, y caminar hacia el helado exterior.

Llevaba varios días ya sin comer, pues las provisiones se le habían agotado finalmente y, del cansancio, se había dormido sin inmutarse apenas de los dos aventureros que habían regresado de aquel Portal Dimensional y se habían largado en la barca que podría haberle salvado la vida.

Con los párpados aún cerrados sobre los ojos, la barba entrecana de un mes y la sucia camisola interior meciéndose con el aire húmedo de la Bahía del Niben, el guardia imperial se aproximó hacia una de las orillas del islote, abrió los brazos en cruz y dejó que el agua le salpicase la faz.

Una furtiva lágrima se le escapó de los ojos aún cerrados y, en mitad de su sueño de sonámbulo, se rindió finalmente a la lucha que desde hacía un tiempo llevaba librando en su interior.

No podía ganar aquella batalla.

Su cuerpo cayó entonces hacia delante, precipitándose en el agua helada, y se sumergió en lo profundo como un peso muerto.

En mitad de su semiinconsciencia pudo sentir el agua apoderarse de su tráquea y sus pulmones y el frío aterrador adueñarse de cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que no quedó nada del hombre.

Sin embargo, una vez ya libre de su ser, los ojos de Gaius volvieron a abrirse una vez más... y cualquier pez que hubiera tenido intenciones de dar cuenta de su malnutrido cadáver salió nadando a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta.

Nadó pues de nuevo hasta la superficie, asomó una mano por encima del súbito oleaje del que la bahía comenzaba a ser víctima en aquellos instantes y... su cuerpo salió despedido del agua.

Quedó suspendido en el aire un momento y, sin que sirviera de precedentes, literalmente levitó hasta la orilla del islote para, finalmente, posar sus delgados pies desnudos sobre tierra firme.

La experiencia aterradora del frío había teñido tanto su barba como sus cabellos de un blanco puro como la nieve.

Y sus ojos...

Rápidamente, sin que sirviera de precedente, sus labios pronunciaron unas palabras inaudibles en medio del oleaje y, salida de la nada, la alta y estirada figura del Camarlengo Haskill hizo acto de presencia justo allí, a las puertas de Shivering Isles.

El alto bretón, con su habitual compostura, se giró un momento para contemplar a quien le había invocado fuera del ámbito de su Señor y pronto su serio semblante se trocó en una mueca de genuina sorpresa.

\- ¿Mi Señor...? - murmuró finalmente.

Y los ojos del que otrora fuera Gaius Prentus, guardia de Bravil, le recibieron con los brillos dorados de Manía y con los fuegos helados de Demencia en sus pupilas.

El imperial sonrió. Y la suya era una sonrisa demente de media luna.

\- ¡Pensé que nunca encontraría un receptáculo adecuado desde que aquel gentil idiota de LeChance se dio el piro! - cacareó alegremente, la suya una voz de cadencias y acentos discordantes – Y ahora dime, Haskill, ¿qué hay de cena?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alea jacta est" proviene del Latín y significa "La suerte está echada".


	51. "Trozos de un espejo roto"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 50: _Trozos de un espejo roto_.**

* * *

_Jamás había conocido una paz tan absoluta como la de aquel momento, ni siquiera cuando lograba entregarse a los brazos de Vaermina y dejar reposar su cuerpo en buena armonía con el entorno._

_Le resultaba tan extraño... juraría que hacía prácticamente nada había estado tensa... llena de un miedo inimaginable..._

_Como la primera vez que sucedió todo aquello._

_"Desde donde estoy, en ocasiones me pregunto cómo hubiera sido... estar en tu piel, Tempest."_

\- _Eidon..._

_El dunmer volvía a estar frente a ella en todo su esplendor, siempre sonriente, siempre dispuesto a escucharla._

_"Todo lo que has atravesado, todo lo que has vivido... y aún te queda por vivir... No puedo imaginarme a mí mismo superando todos ésos obstáculos de la manera en que lo has hecho tú, mi dulce amiguita."_

\- _Tú hubieras hecho un papel más presentable que yo, Eidon. Mírame: me he metido en un Plano Daédrico porque me ha apetecido... y me hubiera quedado en él de haber sido mía la elección. Soy una ladrona, una mentirosa, una asesina... tú nunca fuiste nada de todo esto._

_Él se echaba a reír._

_"Me tienes por un hombre demasiado honorable, Tempest."_

\- _Porque lo eres. No sé ni siquiera cómo aún me diriges la palabra sabiendo la clase de persona que soy._

_"Sin victimismos, amiga mía. Yo te quiero. Pese a todo lo que puedas pensar, ni yo fui tan perfecto, a los hechos me remito, ni tú has cambiado tanto. Sigues siendo la misma chica que cuando te conocí, la única diferencia radica en que la vida te ha curtido, ni más ni menos. Es un viaje hacia la madurez por el que todos pasamos sin excepción, y tú, al ser humana, comienzas ése viaje mucho antes que nosotros los mer."_

_Y ella suspiraba, suspiraba llena de añoranza._

\- _Desearía muchas veces tenerte a mi lado, Eidon. Tú me conoces más que ningún otro pese a la brevedad de nuestro tiempo en común y, muy probablemente, quien debería estar en estos instantes empuñando la pluma que escribirá la Historia como Héroe de Kvatch eres tú._

_"Jamás digas eso."_

\- _Es la verdad._

_"No preservé tu vida para que deseases ponerte en mi lugar, Tempest. Los que han partido en tierras lejanas se hallan, y eso es algo que no se puede cambiar. Tanto los que estáis allí como los que estamos aquí tenéis o hemos tenido nuestro papel correspondiente en el Ciclo Vital. Y yo no me arrepiento del papel que, en su día, desempeñé."_

\- _Eidon..._

_"Pregúntate qué hubiera sido de ti si nuestros caminos nunca se hubieran cruzado. ¿Hubieras seguido vagando por la provincia de Cyrodiil hasta que el hambre o la soledad te hubieran llevado a extremos en los que jamás se te habría ocurrido pensar? ¿Habrías muerto por los caminos plagados de Portones sin haber conocido nunca la alegría de la amistad, el cariño, el deseo y las ganas de aventuras? Yo creo que el seguir viva, pese a todo, te ha abierto de par en par un mundo lleno de posibilidades."_

_Posibilidades... caminos... opciones... en realidad nunca se había sentido dueña de su propio destino hasta que había puesto el pie en Shivering Isles._

_Allí sí que se había sentido, por vez primera, libre de hacer lo que realmente quería._

_"Ten cuidado con ésos pensamientos, Tempest. Lo que has vivido en el Plano del Gran Lunático es sólo una pálida reflexión de en lo que podrías llegar a convertirte: una niña eterna sin voluntad ni madurez suficiente para afrontar los altibajos de la vida. Si no te enfrentas a la vida tampoco podrás gozar de ella. Uno ha de hacerse mayor por fuerza, no se puede ser niño eternamente. No importa lo que el Dios Loco haya podido ofrecerte, no es ni bueno ni verdadero para ti."_

_Ya... pero había sido feliz._

_"No dejes que Sheogorath te tiente, mi pequeña amiguita, ni dejes que la sombra que te sigue dicte tus pensamientos. Sé libre por ti misma y recuerda... que siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites. Ahora despierta."_

* * *

Lenta y trabajosamente sus párpados fueron moviéndose hacia los lados con suavidad, lo mismo que una rosa abriéndose, floreciendo. Sus grandes ojos azul eléctrico, una vez abiertos, se cerraron repentinamente al sentir cómo finas gotas de lluvia pugnaban por filtrarse por ellos a traición.

Parpadeó un par de veces y, cuando la vista pasó de un conjunto de manchas borrosas a una conformación límpida y clara, quedó observando el cielo tormentoso y gris que se había posado sobre Bravil para acallar el fuego que apenas unas horas antes lo envolviera.

Tempest boqueó un par de veces como pez fuera del agua e inspiró profundamente. Al girarse de lado para incorporarse hasta quedarse sentada notó un doloroso pinchazo extenderse por su costado izquierdo y un inmenso dolor de cabeza apoderarse de la parte posterior de su cráneo.

Para su sorpresa tenía la túnica desabrochada, la armadura abierta y estaba vendada por el pecho y el tronco con unas tiras de tela que contenían la hemorragia de su sangrante costado izquierdo.

Estaba herida y aquello sorprendió tanto como le aterrorizó el panorama que, en aquellos instantes, se gestaba a su alrededor: cubierto el suelo de sangre, polvo y cenizas, allí había dado lugar un campo de batalla tan cruel como encarnizado.

Trozos de tejido vivo, órganos dispersos, cabezas clavadas en picas y un auténtico reguero de cadáveres, tanto de criaturas del Otro Plano como de seres humanos, llenaban el campo de visión de la joven extendiéndose por toda la periferia de una muy desolada Bravil, la cual había sido pasto del fuego y de las cenizas del Portón a Oblivion que se había abierto casi medio día fuera de sus muros antes de la llegada de ambos imperiales a la ciudad.

Víctima de un ataque de histeria, Tempest comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente y, sudando copiosamente, con la frente ardiendo como si tuviera fiebre, miró hacia todos los lados de su perímetro, aterrorizada, hasta toparse con la oscura y encorvada figura de Lucien Lachance, con el perro zombie a su lado, sentado con desgarbo en las escaleras que subían hacia el pedestal de la famosa "Anciana Afortunada" de la portuaria ciudad.

La Madre Noche.

Estaba apenas a medio metro de él y, de haberse estirado un poco, podría haberle rozado una pierna con la mano.

El hombre se hallaba con los codos puestos sobre las rodillas y con la cabeza apoyada sobre el puño de la diestra, cubierto de sangre y cenizas de la cabeza a los pies. El perro parecía observarle con curiosidad, la despellejada cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda.

\- J-jefe... - balbuceó la muchacha desde el suelo estirando una mano tentativamente hacia él.

Pero el hombre estaba como ido, totalmente ausente de la realidad. Observaba un punto en el suelo del que no apartaba la vista y su rostro hallábase sumido en la penumbra.

Tempest se arrastró el medio metro que los separaba y, finalmente, acabó con su manita puesta sobre la rodilla del hombre.

Y, al haberse movido, se quedó helada al contemplar la sonrisa sardónica que esgrimía el tipo, gacho y cabizbajo como una fiera en reposo.

\- ¿Jefe...?

El hombre ni se movió ni varió aquella expresión de loco. El perro ladró una vez.

\- ¡Jefe!

Finalmente, ante la insistencia de ella, reaccionó.

\- Has despertado. - dijo simplemente, ni preguntando ni afirmando, sólo constatando un hecho.

La chica se lamió los labios y notó ausentemente el regusto a sangre seca que había en ellos, consecuencia de una pupa que había adquirido al desmayarse y estamparse contra el suelo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, jefe? - se atrevió a preguntar pese a que, a todas luces, sabía que la respuesta no le agradaría en absoluto.

El hombre aspiró un momento por la nariz sangrante antes de responder.

\- Ése drémora bastardo te pegó un buen tajo con su acero y luego te noqueó. Te saqué a rastras del Portón tras cerrarlo, te vendé la herida y te dejé cerca del sepulcro de nuestra Matrona Impía mientras me ocupaba de despejar los demonios remanentes en la ciudad.

\- ¿Te ocupabas? ¿Y la Guardia de Bravil?

\- ¿Ves algún soldado que quede en pie, querida niña?

Y era cierto. Por docenas se podían contar los cascos y uniformes ensangrentados desperdigados miserablemente por las mal asfaltadas calzadas de la miserable ciudad.

Tempest tragó entonces saliva muy fuertemente y observó entre asqueada y horrorizada las cabezas de drémora ensartadas sobre sendas picas a diez metros a su derecha, perfectamente alineadas.

\- ¿Has hecho tú eso, jefe? - preguntó temerosa.

El hombre imperial se quedó mirando aquel punto que la chica le señalaba con la vista con aire pensativo.

\- El arma más poderosa frente a un enemigo tan curtido en la batalla es y será siempre el miedo. - respondió enigmáticamente – Supongo que nuestro Pavoroso Padre podrá interpretarlo como... un homenaje.

Tempest tembló ante la barbarie que aquel hombre le estaba describiendo, pese a que fuera contra aquellos terribles demonios, y dio gracias a Akatosh por haber estado inconsciente y no haber tenido que presenciar aquella monstruosidad.

\- Mi prioridad era el Santuario de la Madre Noche. – explicó el imperial con cansancio – No podía permitir... que lo profanasen y redujesen su cuerpo a cenizas.

Pese a todo sonaba lógico: sin cadáver no había medio de conexión con el Oyente, sin conexión con el Oyente no había Órdenes, sin Órdenes no había contratos y sin contratos la economía de la Hermandad se iba a pique.

Y Lucien era, ante todo, guardián de la santidad del sepulcro de la Oscura Señora. Su deber, fuera por los medios que fuese, debía ser cumplido sin dudas de ninguna clase, aún arriesgando el pellejo en una ciudad sitiada.

_Lo que todavía me pregunto... es cómo sigue en pie. Cómo no le han matado estando sólo él para defender toda una población del asedio desde el Oblivion._

Ella no había visto nada, no podía recordar aquella fuerza bruta con la que la sacó del Infierno, no podía recordar los ojos amarillos del hombre internarse en la sombras y acechar el perímetro como un cazador.

No podía situar a su jefe fuera del contexto del hombre normal que creía que era.

Pero aquellas... cabezas clavadas...

Repentinamente le entraron las náuseas y, no pudiendo controlarse, se giró y, de rodillas, vomitó miserablemente lo poco que aún tenía en el estómago tras varias horas de digestión ininterrumpidas.

El Hombre Oscuro la observó vaciarse las tripas con sumo desapasionamiento.

\- ¿Estás enferma, querida niña? - preguntó como si la cosa no fuera con él en absoluto – Te noto mala cara.

\- Ugh... - replicó ella limpiándose la boca con una mano mientras se sujetaba la herida del costado con la otra.

\- Tal vez deberíamos salir de aquí y ver si encontramos alguno de los curanderos de la Capilla de Mara o alguien del Gremio de Magos que haya sobrevivido a la catástrofe. - sugirió él poniéndose en pie desganadamente. Acto seguido le tendió la mano a la chica para ayudarla a enderezarse – Vamos.

Temblando de arriba abajo, no supo si del miedo o de las náuseas, Tempest tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y caminaron juntos con el cánido no-muerto siguiéndoles de cerca, ella renqueando a causa de la herida y apoyándose en él, en mitad de la desolada población hasta llegar a la no muy distante Capilla de Mara.

La población en sí había padecido el saqueo y el asedio desde Oblivion, pero los supervivientes, en vez de salir de allí, se hallaban hacinados en dispersos núcleos de resistencia tales como el castillo, la Capilla de Mara y el Gremio de Magos del lugar.

Exactamente igual que en Kvatch.

Llamando a la puerta de la iglesia con desgana, Lucien esperó varios minutos a que les abrieran.

\- ¿Quién va? - les recibió una temerosa voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- El Portón a Oblivion se ha cerrado y la ciudad ha sido despejada. - informó Lucien cansadamente, sin irse por las ramas – Podéis salir. Necesitamos un Sanador.

\- ¿Quién me asegura que no seáis los chiflados ésos de rojo que abrieron la puerta al Otro Plano tratando de que salgamos?

Lucien resopló.

\- De ser así ya os habrían tirado la puerta abajo. - replicó.

\- ¡Estamos en lugar sagrado!

\- Mehrunes Dagon no respeta en absoluto el que estéis o no en suelo sagrado. Eso es una superstición absurda. El hecho de que estéis metidos en un edificio con calidad de templo no os asegura que no os lo derrumben, eso tenedlo seguro.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que, seguido del ruido de un golpe, el cerrojo de la puerta fue descorrido.

\- Maldita sea, conozco la voz de ése hombre. – dijo una voz femenina al otro lado – Abrid la maldita puerta. Si dice que el asedio ha concluido será verdad.

Y, una vez la puerta estuvo abierta, les recibió una muy despeinada y tiznada Luciana Galena con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué tal, Lucien? - saludó muy ufana - ¿Son ciertas las noticias que traes?, ¿se acabó la pesadilla?

Lucien asintió pesadamente.

\- Así es. - confirmó pasando junto con su Silenciadora y el perro a la capilla - ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Luciana? No te tenía por una mujer creyente.

\- Creeré en todo lo que ellos quieran siempre y cuando me dejen refugiarme. - replicó ella con tranquilidad – Ésa herida sangra mucho. - observó escudriñando la armadura que traía la muchacha sin hacer mucho caso de la extraña criatura no-muerta que los acompañaba - ¿Cómo te has hecho eso, Caperucita?

Tempest se encogió de hombros, feliz de encontrar gente viva tras aquella invasión.

\- Es una larga historia. - contestó Lucien por ella - ¿Hay algún Sanador aquí metido? Creo que ya he visto bastante por hoy y me gustaría partir hacia Cheydinhal a la mayor brevedad posible.

\- Todos los que quieras, querido Lucien. Todos los que quieras.

* * *

El viaje hasta Cheydinhal lo realizaron en el más absoluto silencio.

Lucien estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en sus cosas y Tempest también estaba demasiado ocupada en no caerse de la grupa de Shadowmere al galope tan veloz al que iban, seguidos sorprendentemente cerca y a buen ritmo, del can sin piel.

Aquel regreso de vuelta a la realidad de Mundus había supuesto un trastorno tan grande para ambos que no se creían casi la cantidad de nieve que, nuevamente, tenían metida en los ojos a todas horas de aquel trayecto interminable.

Siempre viendo el mismo paisaje, pasando frío y con el ánimo sombrío.

No era lo que se dice una combinación muy venturosa ni para la una ni para el otro.

 _Al menos ahora vamos escopetados subidos en el demonio caballuno éste, no como en las Islas, donde teníamos que ir a patita porque no había dios que pudiera ligarlo al Plano de Sheogorath._ \- pensó Tempest para sus adentros, aburrida de ver tanta nieve y deseando llegar al Santuario para sentarse junto al fogón de la cocina, comer caliente y hablar un poco con Toni, sentía que hacía siglos que no la veía y la perspectiva de reencontrarse con ella le daba al menos un poco de ésa mucha alegría que tanto le hacía falta.

Pensaba seriamente en lo acaecido en Bravil y no le gustaba un pelo lo que se estaba oliendo que quedaba por venir. Bien era cierto que los destrozos no habían sido tan significativos como en Kvatch, pero la pura verdad es que la ciudad estaba destrozada y había habido bastantes muertos de por medio.

Ni Lucien ni ella se habían quedado ni para hacer recuento de daños o hablar con el conde Regulus Terentius con objeto de solicitar estúpidamente refuerzos para Bruma que, dado el lamentable destino de los soldados de la Guardia de Bravil quienes habían perecido bajo el yugo de los daedra, jamás llegarían; ni tampoco para seguir oyendo las irritantes quejas de Luciana Galena acerca de su casa, sus muebles, sus vestidos, sus joyas y bla, bla, blá. Aquella mujer lo había perdido todo y sólo pensaba en la cantidad de dinero que debería volver a invertir para regresar a su anterior nivel de vida. Era muy triste oír quejarse a alguien no de la gente que había perdido la vida en las calles a manos de los daedra, sino de lo mucho que le iba a costar volver a pagar a alguien para que le acondicionasen una casa de apariencia ruinosa como toda una señora finca de mujer forrada y mimada.

Lucien lo sentía un poco por ella ya que, en realidad y bajo su punto de vista, la mujer llevaba razón. Tempest, por el contrario, esperaba que la mordiera la mano un cerdo por insensible.

Diferentes opiniones, diferentes puntos de vista, diferentes personas.

Al cabo de unas horas, ya más o menos conociendo el camino que daba a la ciudad y adivinando los muros de ésta a lo lejos, Tempest comenzó a sonreír levemente al encontrarse ya casi en casa.

¡Cuánto les había echado de menos a todos...! Quería verles a la mayor brevedad posible.

Sin embargo y como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos para hacer exactamente todo lo contrario, Lachance tiró de las riendas de Shadowmere para encauzarla, en vez de a la izquierda, camino Cheydinhal; a la derecha, camino al bosque donde se asentaba Fuerte Farragut.

Confusa, Tempest llamó entonces su atención tirando de una manga de la polvorienta y desgastadísima túnica negra que llevaba puesta.

\- Jefe. - dijo dubitativa - ¿Dónde vas? ¿No íbamos a ir a Cheydinhal?

\- Estamos en el territorio comarcal de Cheydinhal. - respondió el hombre tranquilamente.

\- Pero... ¿no vas a hablar con Vicente para reportarle qué hemos estado haciendo en los dos meses que Luciana Galena ha dicho que hemos estado ausentes?

\- Más tarde, pajarillo.

\- ¿Cómo que más tarde?

El galope de la negra yegua de ojos rojos se detuvo entonces en las inmediaciones de la ruinosa fortaleza y Lucien, al descender de su alto lomo, agarró sin muchos miramientos a la pequeña muchacha y la depositó en el suelo con tan poca delicadeza que ella musitó un pequeño "auch" al tocar tierra.

Y el Hombre Oscuro entonces, al dejar a su montura trotando tranquilamente donde mejor le placiera, regresó al lado de la chica y del perro y, sin muchos miramientos, le asió del codo a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa decorándole el rostro.

\- Más tarde, he dicho. - fue su única respuesta a aquella pregunta que desde hacía cinco minutos había permanecido en el aire.

* * *

Tirada en la cama, posicionada de lado con el rostro orientado hacia la pared y con los asfixiantes brazos del dormido Hombre Oscuro en torno a ella impidiéndole todo movimiento ni siquiera para cambiar de postura mínimamente, Tempest le daba muchas vueltas a la cabeza.

Había algo… algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle con todo aquello.

_¿Cómo he acabado aquí? Hace una hora estaba segura de que ahora estaría pisando el Santuario y, sin embargo, ando otra vez en bolas con el tío éste._

Se había negado en rotundo... al menos en su cabeza ya que, por algún extraño motivo, había sido incapaz de expresarse y decirle a las claras que no. No había tenido ninguna gana de juerga flamenca y, pese a todo, el tipo se las había ingeniado para engañarla y bajarle las bragas por enésima vez.

_¿Soy gilipollas o qué? Yo no quería esto..._

Exactamente. No le había apetecido una mierda echar un casquete en las condiciones mentales de preocupación y depresión en las que estaba.

_Quiero ver a Toni._

Aquel había sido su auténtico deseo, su única petición… y le había sido denegada.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué lo que ella dijera, opinara o sintiera no valía nunca de un pimiento? ¿Es que no tenía ni voz ni voto en el asunto o qué?

_Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes?_

Por supuesto que los tenía. Los tenía a raudales. Los tenía heridos.

Desde que dejase a Nela y a Robin atrás tenía clavada muy hondo una espina en su corazón que no era capaz de sacarse ni aunque lo intentase con ganas. Se sentía por dentro tan hueca… tan falta de cariño… tan miserable…

_Pero a ti eso te la suda, ¿verdad? Tú das el coñazo, echas el polvo y te quedas tan a gusto. No te importa en lo más mínimo si estoy cansada, tengo ganas de vomitar o quiero..._

¿Y qué quería Tempest en aquellos instantes?

Obtuvo prontamente su respuesta cuando una amarga pero muy honesta lágrima se escapó sin remilgos de sus ardientes ojos zarcos.

_Quiero llorar._

Ahora sí que la había liado pero bien: ponerse a llorar precisamente _allí_ en _semejante tesitura_ con _semejante compañía._

Sin embargo no quiso comerse por más tiempo aquella pena que llevaba encima y, sin cortarse un pelo, comenzó a sollozar. Primero en silencio, más tarde, al sentirse ignorada por completo, todo lo ruidosamente que pudo.

Con su llanto terminó por despertar a su muy furibundo acompañante quien, entre otras cosas, tenía mucho sueño y no tenía humor para lidiar con problemas de aquel calibre.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces, te has vuelto loca?! - exclamó al oír los sollozos, demasiado elevados de volumen para su gusto, dándose la vuelta en la cama y abriendo los ojos, molesto - ¡¿Qué es esto?!, ¡¿qué ha pasado?!

Pero Tempest, tan triste como se encontraba en aquellos instantes, no respondió.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ocurre?! - le recriminó levantándose del lecho y recostándose sentado contra el cabecero del mismo - ¡Llevo bastantes horas de sueño perdidas entre unas cosas y otras y me gustaría poder dormir en paz!

Tempest se restregó los ojos con los pequeños puños pálidos, sorbió por la nariz varias veces y, sin prestarle atención, siguió llorando a moco tendido notando que, con cada lágrima, iba sintiéndose un poco mejor.

\- ¡¿Y bien?! - demandó entonces el Hombre Oscuro, esperando evidentemente una pronta respuesta para que pudiera mandarla callarse y volviera a dormirse.

\- Me importa un huevo… - gimió la chica entre hipos con voz casi inaudible.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Que me importa un huevo si tienes sueño! - gritó ella entonces - ¡Quiero llorar!

Lucien se la quedó mirando con los ojos desencajados, totalmente alucinado. ¿Qué acababa de decirle aquella… renacuaja?

\- ¡Basta! - gritó tapándose los oídos con las manos al no poder tolerar ni aquel incomprensible estallido de lágrimas y mocos ni la mala hostia que se le estaba subiendo por momentos a una vena de las sienes - ¡Deja de hacer eso!

\- ¡No quiero!

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¡No me da la gana!

\- ¡Por Sithis, cállate mujer o si no…!

Tempest, con todo su orgullo por montera, se giró hacia él y le lanzó una mirada desafiante con la barbilla bien erguida, toda ella desnuda y llena de lágrimas y fluido nasal, roja como un tomate.

\- O si no… ¿qué? - le dijo con voz calmada pese al hipo y a los sollozos.

Estaba tentando su paciencia.

Así pues el hombre, ciego de rabia, la asió por los hombros y comenzó a apretar.

\- ¿Quieres iniciar una pelea?, ¿eh? - siseó entre dientes, lívido de furia - ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?! - acto seguido alzó la voz y su grave matiz de barítono resonó terrible propagándose en eco por las paredes de la amplia y subterránea habitación - ¡He salido de un maldito Paraíso de chiflados para ir a parar de nuevo al Oblivion y tener que chuparme yo solo Y SIN AYUDA no sólo un maldito Portón, sino defender toda una ciudad del asedio de los daedra! ¡¿Y TÚ PRETENDES QUITARME EL SUEÑO PORQUE SE TE HA PUESTO EN LAS NARICES QUE QUIERES LLORAR?!

Tempest le arreó un manotazo con todas sus ganas y ello sólo sirvió para que el otro la apretase más hasta dejarle los hombros rojos.

_¡¿Es que no puede ni siquiera intentar ser amable?!_

Y siguió llorando, pero ésta vez ya en silencio.

A Lachance se le había ido toda la fuerza por la boca y dejó de apretar en cuanto observó, confuso, que ella se desasía con tranquilidad, se daba la vuelta y se colocaba la sábana encima de la cabeza, aún sentada, como si fuera un fantasma.

Luego, acto seguido, agarró la almohada por montera, se la puso debajo de la sábana y comenzó a pegarle de puñetazos, deseando más que, en vez de tela con plumas, aquella fuera la cara de aquel capullo.

Lucien se pegó un palmetazo con el canto de la mano contra la frente y, al apartarse ésta del rostro, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz en un gesto de sumo cansancio.

\- Está bien. - concedió - Vamos a actuar con lógica, ¿vas a decirme qué diablos te pasa?

La sábana negó con la cabeza, abrazada ahora a la almohada a la que con tanta saña había atizado segundos antes.

Lucien tomó aire, contó hasta tres y lo soltó con un sonoro resoplido, le estaban entrando unas ganas de ahogarla…

\- No seas niña y quítate ésa sábana de la cabeza.

Las manitas de Tempest agarraron la tela desde abajo con fuerza. La sábana se quedaba donde estaba.

\- ¡Por Sithis, mujer! ¡No podemos hablar si te comportas como si tuvieras tres años!

Tempest sorbió por la nariz y tragó. Sabía salado.

\- Quiero llorar. - musitó débilmente.

Lucien resopló.

\- Eso ya lo has dicho antes.

\- Es verdad.

\- ¿Y por qué, si puede saberse, se te ha puesto en las narices que quieres llorar?

\- Porque sí.

\- ¡Ésa no es una respuesta!

\- Es la que hay.

No pudiendo soportar más aquella actitud hostil con el sueño tan grande que tenía encima, Lucien pegó un tirón de la sábana, se la llevó hacia su lado, se tapó y se tumbó en la cama de espaldas a la chica.

\- Muy bien. - gruñó - Si quieres llorar, hazlo. Pero que sea en silencio. Quiero dormir.

 _Empatía de ladrillo._ _No podría haber sido de otro modo con él._

Tempest entonces se puso en pie, fue derecha al suelo, se puso a recoger su ropa para vestirse y, una vez hubo recolectado sus cosas, salió sigilosamente por la trampilla del árbol y marchó al bosque. Pensaba llamar al unicornio, estar un ratito con él ya que lo había echado de menos, y luego irse trotando hasta Cheydinhal.

Vería a Toni costase lo que costase.

Por su parte, Lucien Lachance no pudo ni remotamente entregarse en aquel instante a los brazos del sueño.

Ni en aquel instante ni en las siguientes ocho horas en las que permaneció tumbado mirando fijamente al tendido.

* * *

Tempest vomitó por enésima vez aquella madrugada tras escasas cuatro horas de sueño en las que un terrible dolor en la parte izquierda del cráneo había ido cebándose en ella desde que se acostara, subiendo por el hombro y el cuello hasta ocupar media mandíbula para ascender finalmente hasta la zona izquierda de la coronilla.

Jamás en su vida había padecido una migraña y no podía creer el malestar que la dolencia en sí conllevaba: le molestaba la luz, le molestaba que la tocasen y, por encima de todo, le molestaba cualquier sonido, por mínimo que éste fuera.

\- Tempy. – le dijo Antonietta en voz baja desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño tras haber llamado con los nudillos un par de veces. Al dormir en la habitación más próxima al baño, la de la Encargada del Santuario, había podido oírla - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tempest, en vez de contestar, se limitó a descorrer el cerrojo de la puerta dejando pasar a su amiga para que pudiera verla.

\- Ay, pobrecita mía. – musitó Antonietta acariciándole el pelo con mucha suavidad para que no le molestara. De pequeña, antes de que sus padres murieran y se fuera a vivir con su horrible tía, recordaba que su madre había padecido jaquecas frecuentes y, si bien no vomitaba, sí detestaba que la tocasen o le acercasen una candela - ¿Quieres que te prepare una valeriana para ver si te mitiga un poco el dolor y te asienta el estómago?

Tempest asintió a duras penas y, siguiéndola a una prudente distancia, marchó por el pasillo hasta las dependencias de los asesinos donde, en el fogón de la cocina en el más absoluto silencio, la bretona procedió a calentarle agua en una taza y a prepararle una bolsita con la hierba requerida.

Tempest se sentó sobre una de las sillas en torno a la gran mesa donde comían todos y dejó su cabeza reposar de lado contra la fría y dura superficie de madera con la esperanza de que ésta le rebajara un poco la calentura de la cabeza.

\- Toma. – le dijo Antonietta Marie una vez hubo acabado y le depositó la taza frente a ella – Ahora después te acuestas y, dependiendo de lo que te dure, les diré a los demás que no te molesten ni armen jaleo, ¿vale?

\- Gracias, Toni... - musitó Tempest con voz débil a causa del dolor mientras se bebía a tragos cortos el humeante líquido herbal.

\- Para eso estamos.

Tras aquello, dejándola sola que se bebiera su valeriana y no queriendo molestarla, la rubia bretona subió sigilosamente las escaleras de las estancias y, cuando fue a abrir la puerta, se encontró con Vicente Valtieri recostado contra el marco de brazos cruzados y con la vista entornada.

Antonietta trató de inspirar hondo para que no se notara su mucha incomodidad, todavía seguía bastante escaldada de aquella conversación tan incómoda con el vampiro y, tras todo aquel tiempo, había tratado de evadirle estando a solas en la medida de todo lo posible.

Pero el Nosferatu no venía ésta vez en calidad de enemigo.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a Tempest? - preguntó en apenas casi un susurro, señalando con la cabeza las escaleras de las dependencias.

Y ahí la bretona pudo respirar tranquila.

\- Tiene una jaqueca y ha estado vomitando. – dijo simplemente – En función de cómo esté por la mañana ya les diré a estos que no armen jaleo ni intenten despertarla.

El vampiro entonces asintió pensativamente y dejó pasar sin agresividad en su lenguaje corporal a la bretona, no sin antes embeberse un tanto en su delicioso aroma según pasó por su lado.

Bajó entonces las escaleras, fue hasta la mesa y, al no encontrar a la joven imperial allí salvo su taza vacía, se encaminó entonces dirección a las camas.

Cuando llegó hasta la de la muchacha se quedó mirándola, sumergida en su intento por dormir con los ojos cerrados y fruncidos y los dientes apretados a causa del dolor.

Vicente permaneció con los albinos ojos fijos en ella, pensativo.

Era evidente que la chica todavía no se había dado cuenta y no le parecía extraño.

Pero él era un vampiro y podía percibir éstas cosas a través de sus muy desarrollados sentidos. Otro menos experimentado en la materia podía haberlo pasado por alto muy fácilmente, pero él podía identificarlo porque, a lo largo de sus tres siglos de vida inmortal ya lo había olido muchas veces y sabía la procedencia de tan singular olor.

Y también sabía por experiencia que, cuanto antes lo supiera, mejor; así podría tomar una decisión al respecto y no cuando pudiera ser demasiado tarde.

Así pues decidió que aquella noche y parte del día siguiente permanecería despierto para, cuando se recuperase, pillarla por banda antes de que decidiera hacerles una visita a sus aliados los Cuchillas en Bruma y contárselo.

Probablemente no se lo tomaría muy bien aunque, en el fondo, ella se lo había buscado.

* * *

\- _¿Tienes un momento, Tempest?_

\- _Vicente. Claro. ¿De qué se trata?_

\- _¿Podemos hablar en privado en mis aposentos, si no te importa, Hermana?_

_Todo había sido rarísimo: la postura de brazos cruzados del vampiro al hablar con ella, el tono de voz, su mirada... todo ello le tenía que haber avisado desde el primer momento de que algo no iba del todo bien._

_Pero ella había permanecido, o había querido permanecer ignorante a las evidencias._

_Al entrar en la fría cámara de Vicente se había respirado un ambiente ciertamente... pesado._

\- _Cierra la puerta, por favor._

_Y ella había hecho lo propio._

\- _Toma asiento._

_Tan extraño... tan tenso..._

_Tomando asiento a su vez y apoyando los codos en la mesa con la barbilla sobre los puños, el vampiro había comenzado muy tranquilamente._

\- _Tempest, he creído notar que no gozas de muy buena salud. No ha sido tan sólo ésta noche, sino más veces... como aquella en que el jabato relleno de Antonietta Marie te sentó mal._

_La verdad es que el vampiro había sido siempre un hombre muy perceptivo y observador._

\- _Sí, bueno... - ella tampoco había estado muy segura de qué contestarle – La verdad es que últimamente todo me sienta un poco mal, especialmente el desayuno por las mañanas. No sé si es que pillé algo en el Plano de Sheogorath o antes de irme... pero debo de estar incubando algo._

_Ay... nunca habría sospechado que el término "incubar" se acercase tanto a su realidad._

\- _¿Desde hace cuánto que te encuentras así, Tempest?_

\- _No sé... el tiempo en el Plano de Sheogorath transcurre más deprisa que aquí, así que... no sé, dos meses... dos meses y medio a lo sumo._

\- _¿Has tenido otros síntomas?_

\- _¿Por ejemplo?_

\- _¿Cambios de humor repentinos y alteraciones en el ciclo del sueño?_

_Aquello había comenzado a dar miedo._

\- _Pues... sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Y Vicente había tomado aire lentamente._

\- _Te voy a realizar una pregunta un tanto... delicada, Tempest. Quiero que sepas que no pretendo con esto herir tu sensibilidad ni nada remotamente parecido, ¿lo entiendes?_

_Ella había asentido sin decir una palabra._

\- _¿Hace cuánto que no te viene el período, Tempest?_

_Aquella pregunta le había pillado con la guardia tan baja que, en una primera instancia, no supo qué responder y sólo palideció cual folio de pergamino._

\- _Yo..._

\- _Dos meses, ¿verdad?_

\- _Yo no..._

_Se había quedado tan paralizada con aquello que no había sido capaz de reaccionar ni siquiera un poco ante la noticia._

\- _Tempest, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?_

_Ella le había mirado con los ojos desencajados, mientras un súbito temblor acompañado de mareo hizo presa en ella._

\- _Lo suponía. – le había dicho el Nosferatu con una leve sonrisa condescendiente tras estudiar su reacción – No es un evento deseado. Entiendo que tengas tu vida privada, pero como mujer deberías haber sido lo suficientemente responsable como para usar o aprender métodos que no te hubieran conducido... a ésta situación._

_Ella había seguido temblando, cada vez con más ganas de salir corriendo de allí y chillar como una histérica._

\- _No es que te esté reprochando nada, Tempest, tu vida es tuya y siempre en última instancia serás tú quien decida lo que mejor te conviene. Pero ahora debes centrarte en lo que tienes entre manos._

_¿Y qué tenía ella entre manos? ¡Ella no había querido que nada de esto sucediera!_

\- _Puedo darte una dirección en la que pueden ayudarte. Contarás con entera discreción y con un pago accesible a tu bolsillo._

_No quería seguir oyendo aquello._

\- _Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en consultarme en cómo llegar allí. En lo que respecta al lugar, ya te darán indicaciones de lo que deberás hacer antes y después de los trámites._

_Aquello no era real._

\- _En cuanto a mí... no deberás preocuparte por lo que pueda o no decirles a los demás. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo._

_Acto seguido se había levantado, había tomado un trozo de pergamino y había escrito rápidamente con pluma y tinta para luego, tras soplarlo, entregárselo a ella._

\- _Ésa es la dirección. – le había indicado Vicente con un movimiento de cabeza – Está en Skingrad, por lo que tienes la suerte de que te pilla justo al lado de casa. Te pedirán cincuenta septims, de modo que llévalos en mano. Te atenderá una dunmer llamada Falanu Hlaalu, quien regenta a su vez una tienda de alquimia, en la parte Norte de la ciudad. Entra por la parte de atrás, dile que quieres cita y te dirá una hora de un día determinado. No te preocupes, es una profesional._

_Oh, por Akatosh... oh, por Akatosh... quería irse ya, quería irse ya..._

_Tras aquello se habían levantado ambos de sus respectivas sillas, el vampiro bretón controlado y sereno, la muchacha imperial pálida y temblorosa como la gelatina._

_Vicente le había puesto la mano en el hombro para reconfortarla._

\- _Tranquilízate. Ya verás cómo en pocos días estará todo solucionado y volverás a estar bien. Es sólo un pequeño contratiempo que aún estás muy a tiempo de subsanar._

_Pero ella no le había oído, tan asustada y perdida como se hallaba en aquellos instantes._

_Sola y diminuta ante el mundo y su dureza._

* * *

Sentada ante la gigantesca chimenea de piedra de la Gran Sala en el Templo Soberano de las Nubes, Tempest observaba el fuego danzar ante sus ojos fijamente sin apenas parpadear.

Debían de ser como las dos de la madrugada y no conseguía dormir bien.

_No sé si es por el disgusto o por el..._

No, no podía nombrarlo aún, todavía no. Aún no se acababa de hacer a la idea y no quería estropear su tan precario equilibrio mental dándoles nombre y apellidos a las cosas cuando no quería siquiera concebirlas.

Porque no quería ni pensarlo.

No sólo no quería pensar en la situación en la que estaba, sino _quién_ le había metido en todo aquel terrible embolado debido a sus propios deseos egoístas.

_Claro, tú echa la culpa a otra persona. Es un gran síntoma de madurez no aceptar que buena parte de la responsabilidad de lo que está ocurriendo es tuya por no haberle mandado a hacer puñetas desde el primer momento._

¿Había sido ésta vez diferente?, ¿le había mandado realmente a la mierda o sólo se había largado en mitad de un ataque de histerismo porque el otro era incapaz de adivinar lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza y ser amable en consecuencia?

_Tampoco le excuses. No te trata bien. Nunca te ha tratado bien. Siempre pensando en sí mismo, criticándote a más no poder por cualquier memez, incapaz de ser medianamente cariñoso ni aun cuando hay tema. Lo único que tiene es físico, labia y habilidad, nada más._

Tampoco es que todo aquello fuera estrictamente cierto, pero el pensarlo no sólo le hacía sentirse mejor, sino que le ayudaba a analizar las cosas con una cierta perspectiva.

_La gran pregunta es: ¿por qué narices empezamos a intimar? Ni nos queremos ni nada, es la cosa más fría que uno se pueda echar a la cara. Hubiera preferido seguir teniendo una relación estrictamente profesional._

La verdad es que tampoco es que lo tuviera muy claro. Ella tenía noción de que, en cierto modo, aquel desgraciado le importaba lo suficiente como para no querer verle morir bajo ningún concepto... y ella tenía idea de que pensaba que, a su modo, el otro sentía lo mismo... pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

_¿Qué cambia esto realmente sino mi manera de ver las cosas? Él sigue siendo tal y como lo ha sido desde el principio, siempre se ha comportado igual... sólo que antes no le daba verdadera importancia._

Había sido muy conformista permitiendo siempre que la criticase y la usase. Para ella aquello no había sido tratar mal, tratar mal hubiera sido si alguna vez le hubiera levantado la mano como hizo en su día Lex.

Tal vez por eso no se había fijado antes... creyendo que aquellos horribles defectos inherentes en el Hombre Oscuro formaban parte de su carácter y no se le podía cambiar.

_No se trata de cambiar a la otra persona... se trata de exigir un mínimo de respeto, tener en cuenta las necesidades del otro. Hacer caso si uno llora o no le apetece echar un polvo._

Todo aquello lo había vivido aquella última vez y no le había gustado. Tal vez su estancia en las Islas le hubiera permitido ver que, en compañía de Nela, Robin y Sheogorath, era más apreciada como persona que como un simple objeto de deseo.

Al principio el saberse deseada por alguien que le gustaba le había subido la autoestima por las nubes... pero ahora veía que eso no lo era todo en una relación.

Por muy simplemente "rollito" que ésta fuera.

_Tal vez lo que me convendría es distanciarme una buena temporada y seguir con mis cosas. Martin ha dicho que Bruma necesitará aliados a no mucho tardar cuando completemos la última fase de la apertura del Portal al Paraíso de Mankar Camoran._

La cuestión es que todavía no le había dicho el motivo.

Y hablando de Martin...

\- Otra noche más de insomnio, ¿eh, Tempest?

La chica trató de sonreírle sin mucho éxito y sólo le dirigió una mirada cálida cuando se sentó a su lado frente al fuego.

\- Es una ardua tarea tratar de conciliar el sueño en éstos tiempos tan revueltos. - dijo el Heredero observando a su vez las llamas pensativamente – Supongo que el hecho de haber salido del Reino del mismísimo Sheogorath también influirá en que no te apetezca dormir por las posibles pesadillas que pudieran sobrevenirte.

Tempest negó con la cabeza.

\- Oh, no. No te equivoques, Martin: yo viví un inmenso aunque breve período de felicidad en Shivering Isles. - explicó tranquilamente a un muy asombrado sacerdote imperial – No he querido decirlo delante de Jauffre por las posibles conclusiones erróneas a las que pudiera llegar. Es un hombre mayor y se toma su deber muy en serio. Jamás confiaría en la palabra de una loca que viniera diciendo que el Plano de Sheogorath es la repanocha. Yo sólo sé que allí atravesé una serie de peligros más mentales que físicos y que ello, lejos de hacerme enloquecer, me hizo comprender hasta qué punto los locos también son personas que merecen ser cuidadas y respetadas. Puede que estén enfermos, pero merecen cariño y protección.

Martin quedó asombrado por tan elaborados argumentos y calló nuevamente pensativo. Tempest había madurado mucho desde lo acaecido en Kvatch, posiblemente mucho más que él, y ése era un logro digno de elogio no ya para alguien tan joven, sino para cualquier persona. No todo el mundo podría llegar a un razonamiento tan amable ni tan humano como el de ella.

\- Martin... - comenzó a decir Tempest de repente – Hay algo que me come por dentro... y es que todavía no me has dicho cuál es el último objeto necesario para abrir el Portal al Reino de Mankar Camoran.

Martin suspiró. Jauffre y él ya habían hablado de aquel tema y la situación había acabado en discusión. Al bretón le gustaba cada vez menos la cada vez más profunda implicación que el Heredero tenía con los asuntos daédricos de aquel libro infernal el cual, poco a poco, le había ido drenando la salud a lo largo de aquellos meses.

\- Debí haberlo visto antes. - dijo el imperial enigmáticamente – Si deseas saberlo de veras te diré que es la contrapartida de la Gran Piedra Welkynd que tu amiga Mazoga trajo consigo. Ha sido del mismo modo que con los dos primeros objetos al ser éstos representaciones de los Daedra y de los Divinos. - explicó – Las Piedras Welkynd contienen el poder concentrado de Mundus; sus contrapartidas son las Piedras Sigil, las cuales se usan como ya sabes para mantener los Portones al Oblivion abiertos.

Tempest entonces había sonreído, la esperanza aflorando en ella por segundos.

\- Yo tengo muchas Piedras Sigil que he ido colectando de mis incursiones al Oblivion. – dijo muy contenta – Puedo traerte no una, sino veinte como mínimo.

Pero Martin había negado con la cabeza.

\- Lo que voy a decirte no va a gustarte. - dijo muy seriamente – A Jauffre no le hace ni siquiera una pizca de gracia y a la condesa de Bruma ciertamente tampoco va a gustarle. Necesitamos una Gran Piedra Sigil, y ésa clase de Piedras son las anclas de los Grandes Portones, la clase de Portones que, antes de que tú llegaras, el Amanecer Mítico abrió en Kvatch para luego, una vez habiendo tenido la ciudad sitiada, cerrarlos. La clase de Portón que el Amanecer Mítico tiene intención de abrir al mínimo descuido para destruir Bruma.

Tempest entonces se quedó de piedra, literalmente.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que hay que dejar que abran uno de ésos frente a Bruma y arriesgarnos a que la destruyan? ¡Con uno normal casi dejan Bravil para los leones!

\- Ya te dije que no te gustaría. - repuso Martin suspirando de nuevo - El riesgo es inmenso y lo sé. Yo estuve allí y vi el terrible poder de la máquina de asedio daédrica.

\- ¿Una máquina de asedio? Eso no lo vimos en Bravil...

\- Probablemente porque Bravil sea una de las pocas ciudades que peor defensa tienen en sus murallas, por eso ha sido un blanco fácil. - expuso Martin - Pero no tenemos elección. La única manera de recuperar el Amuleto de Reyes es dejar que el Amanecer Mítico proceda con su plan de ataque hacia Bruma bajando las defensas del lugar para luego contraatacar y contenerlos mientras alguien va a llevarse la Gran Piedra Sigil cuando estén distraídos.

Ahí quedaron los dos un instante en silencio.

\- Ya… y supongo que ése "alguien" tendré que ser yo, ¿no?

Martin la observó fijamente.

\- De entrada ésas serían las expectativas de Jauffre y de toda la Orden… pero yo te sugeriría mejor que usases de nuevo a tu… compañero, el hombre de negro.

Tempest negó con la cabeza. De momento se había prometido distanciarse y pensaba cumplir con su palabra.

\- Me temo que él y yo no estamos ahora mismo en muy buenos… términos. - dijo tranquilamente - No tengo intención de remediarlo por el momento.

Martin se sobresaltó al oír aquello.

\- Por favor te lo pido, Tempest. - rogó - Aunque haya hecho la cosa más terrible del mundo dile lo que quiera oír y luego úsale. Es una persona que, en mi opinión, es turbia a más no poder y si podemos tenerle para una función específica antes que tenerte a ti al pie del cañón…

\- No soy una cobarde, Martin. - dijo la chica orgullosamente - Y no pienso seguir escondiéndome tras las espaldas de otra persona para hacer frente a lo que es mi deber como Cuchilla. Si tengo que meterme en un Gran Portón al Oblivion, lo haré.

Pero el Heredero, exasperado como pocas veces en su vida, comenzó a arañar compulsivamente el banco sobre el que estaban sentados, a apretar los dientes y a fruncir el ceño.

\- Jauffre te ha metido ésa basura en la cabeza de que debes dar tu vida por la mía y eso no es así, Tempest. - bufó - Yo no quiero verte morir por una causa que no es la tuya.

\- Sí que es la mía, Martin. - se defendió la chica - Es la mía y la de cualquier habitante de Mundus que tenga un poco de aprecio hacia su vida y su libertad.

\- Eres demasiado joven…

\- En su momento juré mi voto de obediencia hacia esta Orden y hacia mi futuro Emperador. - dijo ella sonriente, mirándole intensamente a los ojos - Y estoy dispuesta a cumplirlo.

Martin nada dijo y sólo la abrazó, gesto que fue inmediatamente devuelto por la muchacha.

Algo le decía que, si permitía que aquello ocurriese, no volvería a verla nunca y el peso de la culpa roía en él cual gusano que se abre paso a través de la carne cuando ésta comienza a pudrirse.

* * *

Ante la puerta trasera de la tienda de alquimia cerrada de Falanu Hlaalu de aquel Sundas, Tempest sentía un incesante martilleo llenarle la cabeza como un tambor de guerra a la espera del cruce de lanzas entre combatientes.

Había reconsiderado la oferta de Vicente y, queriéndose librar del problema lo antes posible, había acudido aquel Tirdas al establecimiento y había pedido cita.

La dunmer solía ejercer aquel "trabajo extra" los primeros y terceros Sundas de cada mes, así que a Tempest le había pillado en buena semana para ocuparse de su... embarazoso problema.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - le había dicho la Hlaalu el Tirdas cuando había llamado a su puerta trasera y le había abierto una mirilla por la cual sólo se le veían los ojos.

\- Vengo a pedir cita... - había aventurado la chica, nerviosa.

\- ¿Es para ti o para una amiga? - le había contestado la otra, suspicaz.

Tempest había tragado abundante saliva.

\- Para mí. - había dicho débilmente.

\- ¿Traes el dinero?

Y ella le había pasado la bolsa con los cincuenta _septims_ por la mirilla.

\- Muy bien. - habían sido las últimas palabras de la elfa antes de cerrar de nuevo la mirilla – Éste Sundas a las siete de la tarde aquí, en mi tienda. Llama, di que vienes por lo de la cita y entra por la puerta de atrás como hoy.

Y así había acabado todo.

Y ahora se encontraba aquel mismo Sundas con sus serias dudas de si llamar o no.

_Vamos... has pagado, llama de una vez._

Y llamó.

Tras unos segundos de espera la abrieron. La dunmer la recibió bastante bien y muy cordialmente, incluso la invitó a un té.

\- Espera en la salita a que yo vuelva, que me tengo que preparar. - le había dicho la elfa muy tranquilamente, como si hablara del tiempo – Después bajaremos.

\- ¿Adónde? - preguntó Tempest agarrando su taza de té con temor.

\- Al sótano, mujer, allí realizo las intervenciones. - le respondió la otra muy naturalmente – No puedo arriesgarme a que alguien entre o llame y me pille con las manos en la masa. Realizar un aborto, según me he informado, es ilegal en Cyrodiil. Los años de cárcel que nos esperarían a ti y a mí no serían ni uno ni dos, eso tenlo muy claro, guapa.

Y allí se quedó Tempest, sentada sobre los mullidos cojines del exótico sofá labrado en madera que la dunmer tenía en la parte de arriba de su tienda.

Aborto, la mujer le había dado nombre a la barbaridad que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo en el silencio de un sabático Sundas a las siete de la tarde cuando casi comenzaba a oscurecer. A Tempest no le había gustado ése detalle de nombrar el asunto.

Lo había pensado muy poco, también eso era cierto, pero tenía muy claro que no le apetecía nada ser mamá, y menos de una criatura fruto de sus escarceos sexuales con un ególatra narcisista al que nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer despertaría el más mínimo respeto en él.

¿Y si la criatura heredaba los rasgos psicopáticos y sociopáticos del progenitor y ella iba a dar vida a un monstruito que, de mayor, sería otro asesino o algo peor?

No, no quería eso.

_Pero... por otra parte es un bebé... los bebés no tienen nada de malvado..._

¿Un bebé? ¿Acababa de llamar al parásito que anidaba en sus intestinos bebé?

_No, no te pongas a pensar así, por Akatosh... eres joven... ya tendrás otros hijos cuando seas más mayor..._

O no.

Además, ¿"otros hijos"? ¿Podría perdonarse realmente el día en que tuviera niños el haber matado a una criatura inocente que podía haber crecido perfectamente sana e igual de alegre y risueña?

_No puedes hacerte cargo de él..._

Sí que podía, tenía medios económicos para hacerlo.

_Tienes batallas pendientes por librar, no puedes meterte al Oblivion cargando con una criatura a tus espaldas y luego dejarla huérfana._

Y ella ya sabía la clase de vida que tenían los huérfanos de nacimiento.

_Aunque, quizás, sería más humano darla en adopción que librarse de ella así..._

No, no quería, no quería ser mamá. ¿Acaso no tenía el derecho a decidir lo que quería hacer con su cuerpo? ¡Era suyo, no de ningún parásito que había decidido ponerse a anidar en él!

Entre éstas y otras cavilaciones había comenzado a notar los miembros ligeramente entumecidos de estar tanto tiempo sentada. Sacudió un par de veces los brazos y las piernas y pronto vio que no podía enfocar bien la vista al frente.

_¿Qué coño... me pasa?_

Sentía hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y en las plantas de los pies y, cuando trató de ponerse en pie, vio que no podía hacerlo bien y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre los blandos cojines del sofá dunmeri.

Bostezó.

Y entonces la taza vacía sobre la mesita de café llamó su atención.

_¿Qué... qué mierda llevaba la bebida ésta...?_

Porque había sido el té, no le cabía la menor duda al respecto.

_¿Por qué...?_

Los pasos de Falanu Hlaalu pronto la sobresaltaron y Tempest trató de centrarse en medio de aquella densa bruma que se había apoderado de su cerebro.

\- ¿Ya te ha hecho efecto? - preguntó la mujer, aunque Tempest la oía muy lejos, muy lejos... - Estupendo. Te irá subiendo conforme nos desplacemos hacia el sótano. Dame la mano, te ayudaré a caminar.

Pero Tempest ni le contestó ni le dio la mano. La dunmer iba vestida con un delantal blanco, cofia, mascarilla y guantes. No quería ir con ella... su aspecto no le gustaba...

Sin embargo, con una fuerza increíble para alguien de complexión tan fibrada como lo era la elfa, tomó el brazo de la chica, se lo colocó sobre los hombros y, haciendo flexión con las rodillas, logró levantar el peso muerto de la joven y obligarla a andar.

\- Tranquila, el efecto se te pasará tras las dos horas que tardaré en intervenirte. – le iba diciendo aquella mujer en medio de la nube somnolienta de su mente – Luego después te dispensaré tranquilizantes para el dolor y recetas de cosas que te puedes preparar en casa para mitigar el malestar de los siguientes días.

Un momento, ¿dolor?

No, no, no, no, no... no quería sentir dolor... no quería que la drogaran más... no quería...

Quería salir pitando de allí.

Pero la elfa, muy firmemente, la condujo escaleras abajo, abrió la puerta de su sótano con la llave y la llevó hacia el interior para recostarla sobre una camilla y comenzar a desabrocharle los botones de la túnica.

\- ¿Qué... haces...? - balbuceó Tempest con la boca dormida mientras notaba cómo un hilillo de baba resbalaba cuesta abajo por su barbilla y su cuello.

La mujer le limpió la saliva con un pañuelo limpio y sonrió dulcemente.

\- Tenemos que desnudarte y ponerte una camisola para que luego puedas ir limpia a casa. Si te dejase la ropa puesta se mancharía de sangre.

_¡¿Sangre?!_

Oh, por Akatosh... oh, por Akatosh... ¿qué iba a hacerle aquella chiflada?

Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo desasirse del agarre de la Hlaalu y pronto acabó desnuda sentada sobre la camilla blanca con la elfa tratando de meterle la camisola por arriba.

\- Muy bien, eso es. – dijo la mujer sin perder la sonrisa – Ahora túmbate sobre la camilla y deja que termine de hacer efecto, guapa.

Y de un suave aunque contundente empujón, la tumbó boca arriba sobre el lecho.

Tempest perdió los sentidos poco a poco y la vista se le fue junto con la consciencia en menos de cinco minutos.

Sin embargo, luchando como estaba por mantenerse despierta, regresó al mundo real al cabo de otros cinco minutos y se quedó helada al atinar a distinguir en mitad de las siluetas borrosas que la rodeaban a la figura de la Hlaalu cerniéndose sobre ella con un bisturí en la mano.

Quiso gritar de terror ante aquello y no pudo.

Notó entonces cómo la mujer le tocaba la entrepierna para ver por dónde proceder hasta que el ruido de golpes en la puerta principal interrumpió el proceso.

\- Maldita sea. – bufó la Hlaalu exasperada - ¿Y ahora quién demonios es?

Quitándose entonces los guantes, la cofia y la mascarilla dejando el bisturí a un lado sobre una pequeña mesita que había colocado cerca de la cama con todo el instrumental encima, la dunmer subió escaleras arriba para recibir a quienquiera que fuera a darle la lata un Sundas por la tarde.

Tempest entonces no perdió el tiempo y, agarrándose a la mesita donde quedó pálida por la cantidad de objetos cortantes y cucharas para raspar que había encima, se puso en pie.

Muerta de miedo, caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la pared y con toda la voluntad del mundo, se apoyó en ella para seguir caminando hacia la salida.

No le importó dejar atrás su ropa, tenía mucha, ya se compraría otra túnica y tenía ochocientos pares de bragas.

Subió pesadamente las escaleras hasta la puerta del sótano y la abrió todo lo sigilosamente que pudo.

\- Le digo que está cerrado. – oyó súbitamente la voz de la elfa alzarse en mitad del silencio, molesta – Vuelva mañana si quiere comprar camomila, flores de Alkanet y néctar de jacinto.

\- ¡Pero es que es muy importante! - exclamó la voz de un hombre, que, por la pronunciación debía de tratarse de un altmer - ¡Estoy en mitad de un importante experimento y me faltan ingredientes! ¡Si espero un día entero la cocción se arruinará!

\- ¡Y a mí qué me explica!, ¡está cerrado!

\- ¡Haga la excepción sólo por hoy!

\- ¡Váyase!

\- ¡Le pagaré el doble!

Tempest aprovechó entonces la discusión y salió con suma discreción por la puerta trasera con la baba colgando y medio ciega.

Se dirigió por los jardines traseros hacia su casa, la cual estaba casual y muy oportunamente en la misma calle que la tienda de alquimia de la Hlaalu.

Fue todo el camino agarrándose a las vallas y paredes de las viviendas contiguas, las cuales sólo estaban cerradas con un grueso pestillo fácil de desplazar y, sumamente atontada, aporreó asimismo finalmente su propia puerta de atrás hasta que Eyja corrió a abrirla. Tuvo suerte de que nadie la hubiera visto a aquellas horas de la tarde-noche y de aquella guisa recorrer los patios traseros de las viviendas de manera tan sospechosa.

\- Tempest, ¿qué...? - comenzó a decir la nórdica hasta que la muchacha se desmayó en sus brazos.

La norteña entonces, asustada, la tomó en brazos y en volandas la subió los dos pisos de diferencia para llegar al desván, la habitación de Tempest, y tumbarla sobre la cama.

\- Llamaré a un Sanador... - comenzó a musitar la mujer hasta que la mano de Tempest la asió de una manga.

\- No... - dijo con la voz ronca – No... Sanador no...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Salí... sótano... Falanu Hlaalu... droga... té...

Eyja se quedó de piedra un instante hasta que una súbita mueca rabiosa se adueñó de su rostro bonachón.

\- ¡¿Falanu Hlaalu?! - exclamó furiosa - ¡¿Qué te ha hecho ésa bruja piel gris?!

\- Aborto... embarazada...

Eyja la observó entonces con los ojos desencajados.

\- ¡¿Dices que has ido a ver a la bruja ésa para que te realizase un aborto?! - gritó - ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Ésa mujer es necrofílica! ¡Si quieres que te realicen una intervención conozco a una matrona nórdica en Bruma que...!

\- No... - le interrumpió Tempest alzando la mano débilmente – Embarazo bien... Aborto no... aborto duele...

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Ajá...

Dicho lo cual, Tempest cesó en su lucha contra la droga y se abandonó al inquietante mundo de las pesadillas, donde Vaermina la castigó con imágenes del Oblivion y sus paredes de carne palpitante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, parece que el arco argumental se está volviendo un poco negro para nuestra protagonista. Yo ya fui dando indicios de que estaba preggy en los capis anteriores, así que no sé si ésto os ha tomado de sorpresa o no. ¿Cómo le irá en éso de aceptar que ahora es responsable de lo que lleva dentro? ya lo iremos viendo :)


	52. "El Profeta"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

_**Cap. 51: El Profeta.** _

* * *

_"Tu éxito en el Reino del Gran Lunático no es ni remotamente una señal de que vayas a lograr derrotarme, mortal."_

_Ay, no... ¿ahora al mismísimo Mehrunes Dagon en persona le daba por visitarla en sueños? Aquello ya era más de lo que su mente podía soportar._

_"¿Te has planteado lo fútil de tu lucha contra mis ejércitos? Tarde o temprano acabarás hundida en un charco de tu propia sangre a las puertas de mis dominios."_

_Oh, por favor... no lo soportaba... no soportaba el dolor de cabeza que aquella conversación sobrenatural estaba trayendo consigo..._

_"Al igual que tu Emperador, tu destino está ligado o a servirme o ser destruida en el proceso."_

_La voz... la voz de aquel demonio le tentaba... le tentaba a abandonar todos sus proyectos y aliarse en el bando que surgiría vencedor... un bando que le proporcionaría poder, confort e inmortalidad..._

_¡Oh, Akatosh bendito! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!_

_"En el fondo eres tan cobarde que te ves incapaz de asumir lo que tu corazón realmente desea."_

_¡Ella no deseaba nada de eso! ¡¿Qué sabría aquel demonio de su corazón y de sus deseos...?!_

_"La sangre no miente nunca: anhelas el poder y tu incapacidad por admitirlo te desgarra por dentro como la indeseada criatura que portas en tu seno."_

_¡Que dejase en paz a su... a su... a lo que quiera que fuera que estuviera gestándose en su vientre! ¡Era suyo y ella hacía lo que le daba la gana con ello!_

_"Eres patética."_

_Ah, no. Insultos sí que no. Ya se había hartado de que otros la menospreciaran de ésa manera._

\- _¡Tú sí que eres patético, Dagon! ¡¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que tratar de convencer a un insecto como yo de que se una a tu bando?! ¡Das puta pena!_

_Ahí entonces, cuando su voz se había alzado poderosa en mitad de aquella densa nube de dolor y miedo, Tempest había sentido los cielos rojos de Oblivion caer sobre su cabeza para envolverla en aquellas espirales infernales de electricidad._

_"Estás tentando mi paciencia, humana. Y no te conviene. ¡NADIE rechaza al Príncipe Daédrico del Caos y la Destrucción impunemente!"_

_Y, lentamente, asfixiándose entre las nubes escarlata y notando cómo cada miembro de su cuerpo se agarrotaba a causa de la electricidad circundante, Tempest se fue sumiendo poco a poco en la fría oscuridad._

_"No quedará nada de ti que el futuro pueda recordar, mortal, pues siempre has sido anónima." - le fue diciendo la sombra cada vez más tangible del demonio, sus ojos amarillos brillando peligrosamente en el hielo de la negrura donde Tempest se estaba hundiendo - "Tus hazañas permanecerán para la Historia en el anonimato así como tu nombre. Nadie recordará a la débil y cobarde humana que una vez trató de desafiar los designios de un Destino sellado en sangre y fuego."_

_El frío se le metió por la boca, por las fosas nasales... por cada orifico de su cuerpo hasta convertir su organismo en una helada cáscara vacía donde permanecería atrapada... para toda la Eternidad._

\- _¡NO!_

* * *

Le despertó un súbito zarandeo en su hombro izquierdo.

\- ¡Milady, milady! – exclamó la voz de Eyja en mitad de la telaraña de sueño - ¡Tempest, despierta por favor!

Tempest boqueó, le apartó la mano de un empujón mientras se incorporaba en la cama medio grogui y, acto seguido, se inclinaba hacia un lado y vaciaba el contenido de su estómago miserablemente sobre el encerado.

Eyja esperó pacientemente a que acabara, le limpió la boca con un paño limpio y se dispuso a limpiar aquel desastre mientras respiraba finalmente aliviada de tener a su empleadora consciente.

\- Joder Eyja, tronca, mira que te tengo dicho hasta la saciedad que no me llames "milady" ni mierdas de ésas, coño… - refunfuñó Tempest finalmente con voz ronca, de evidente mal humor no ya sólo por la pesadilla, sino por lo mal que se encontraba en aquellos instantes. No sabía qué era peor: si soñar con Mehrunes Dagon o adolecerse del mal cuerpo que el... la... criatura dentro suya dejaba tras de sí – Akatosh... ¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

\- Tempest, llevas durmiendo desde las siete de la tarde de ayer. – dijo la nórdica con evidente alivio en la voz y observándola muy cuidadosamente – Y son las ocho… de la tarde del día siguiente. Llevas durmiendo veinticinco horas, pensé que la droga que te dio la bruja ésa podría... haberte dejado catatónica.

\- Entonces supongo que el hecho de que haya expulsado los remanentes de la misma es una buena señal. - observó la chica suspirando pesadamente – Y eso que la individua me dijo que el efecto no duraría más de dos horas...

A Eyja le recorrió un desagradable escalofrío por la espalda al pensar en Falanu Hlaalu, aquella bruja loca dunmer a la cual no se acercaría ni a dos metros de distancia para tocarla con un palo.

\- Ésa individua es de lo más asqueroso que te puedas echar a la cara, Tempest. Yo no digo nada, pero si le gusta zumbarse a los muertos... ¿quién no te dice que no le guste también aprovecharse de la gente inconsciente que acude a ella?

A Tempest no se le había ocurrido pensar aquello hasta ahora y pronto, otra ola de náusea se extendió por su cuerpo y amenazó con volver a hacer de las suyas en su presente delicadeza de estómago.

\- Ugh... - replicó poniéndose una mano en la boca para contener sus arcadas.

Eyja suspiró.

\- Bien, ¿ahora vas a contarme qué es eso del embarazo y de querer abortar?

Tempest se quedó mirando un punto entre los bordados de la colcha de su cama, no muy decidida a hablar.

\- Pues eso. – bisbiseó finalmente – Que me acosté con un tío y ahora estoy embarazada. – explicó – No tengo muy claro qué voy a hacer ahora, pero lo que es seguro es que la idea de abortarlo se me ha quitado de la cabeza con todo lo vivido en casa de la dunmer. Si lo tengo que parir lo pariré y ya está.

La nórdica asintió pensativamente. Al menos parecía que el asunto no era fruto de ninguna violación ni nada por el estilo. De ser así ella sería la primera en decir que se deshiciera de la criatura.

\- ¿Lo darás en adopción? - preguntó Eyja sentándose en el borde de la cama – No es por meterme, pero tienes una casa muy grande, fondos que te respaldan y no creo que te gustase oír lo que tengo que decir de los orfanatos, ya sean de Cyrodiil o de mi tierra, Skyrim. Los críos pasan mucha hambre y sufren muchas penurias.

Tempest asintió. Que se lo dijeran a ella, ya conocía sobradamente cómo iba el tema de los orfanatos. Y tampoco es que le desease un destino semejante a un bebé.

_Otra vez lo estás llamando "bebé", ¿qué coño te pasa? ¿Ahora resulta que sí quieres ser mamá?_

Supuso que tampoco la perspectiva sería tan terrible como se le antojaba ahora. Cambiar pañales, dar el biberón y mecer tampoco es que fueran cosas del otro mundo.

No se encontraba lo que se dice muy preparada para asumir la responsabilidad de una criatura... pero, pensándolo bien, los niños le gustaban. Eran dulces, tiernos y gritones sacos de actividad con patas. Criar uno de ellos no podía ser tan malo...

Y, cuanto más le daba vueltas al asunto, más descubría que sus miedos eran del todo infundados. La única cosa que le aterrorizaba del asunto es _de quién_ era hija aquella criatura.

¿Debería contárselo?

 _Pfff... ¿y para qué?_ \- pensó amargamente - _¿Para que coja y te dé dinero con objeto de que vuelvas con la Hlaalu? Eso sería muy propio de él..._

Nada, descartado. Estaba decidido.

\- Me lo voy a quedar. – dijo lentamente a la expectante nórdica a su lado – Total, creo que no voy a tener pensamiento de casarme ni nada para tener más hijos. Y aunque eso ocurriera: el que venga que apechugue con que tengo ya un bebé; y si no le gusta, que se joda.

_Vale, ya has vuelto a llamarlo "bebé"... supongo que todo es irse acostumbrando._

La enorme mujer a su lado sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Vas a comprarle una cuna o algo por el estilo? - preguntó para cambiar de tema a uno menos... desagradable.

\- No sé, supongo que sí.

\- Los niños necesitan muchas cosas, ya puedes ir ahorrando.

\- Ya, bueno, es lo que hay.

\- No se las compres a Gunder, ése no tiene ni puñetera idea de cómo son las mercancías necesarias y de calidad para un bebé.

\- Descuida. - asintió la muchacha.

\- ¿Ya sabes de cuánto estás?

\- Estoy de dos meses o por ahí, no sé cuándo nacerá, son nueve meses ¿no?

\- Sí, son nueve meses. – respondió la mujer automáticamente para, un segundo después, dejar caer la tan temida pregunta – Pero… bueno... a todo esto: ¿y el padre?

\- El padre está por ahí, perdido en lontananza. – replicó la chica haciendo un gesto vago con la mano, no tenía ganas de tocar ése tema.

Eyja tampoco siguió preguntando, Tempest no quería dar detalles y ella tampoco era ninguna chismosa; además, teniendo en cuenta su experiencia con los hombres, sabía de sobra que el acostarse con mujeres para ellos era una cosa de lo más normal que no conllevaba lazos afectivos de ninguna clase y muchos se lavaban las manos con el asunto de niños fruto de relaciones fuera del matrimonio. A ellos les bastaba con negarlo o no reconocer a niño como suyo y quitarse el problema de encima. Siempre eran ellas las que tenían que cargar con la etiqueta de "mujeres fáciles" y criar al niño solas.

Sintió rabia, rabia por ella, rabia porque cada vez que iba al mercado Gunder la observaba con aquella mirada mezcla de desprecio y burla que parecía restregarle en la cara todas las veces que la había usado y lo poco que ello había significado para él.

Rabia por Tempest, porque muy probablemente a ella le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo y a algún cabrón se le hubiera antojado aprovecharse de ella en un momento dado para luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todo esto no eran más que especulaciones, naturalmente, pero su actitud dejaba muy claro que al padre le importaban un bledo ella y el bebé. La omisión sólo era otra forma de echar tierra al asunto.

Eyja se sintió entonces solidaria, identificándose con Tempest y con su situación y se juró que estaría allí para ayudarla, que no le dejaría afrontar esto sola.

Y sonrió. Se obligó a hacerlo.

\- Bueno. – dijo la nórdica esquivando ágilmente el tema de nuevo - ¿Ya sabes lo que es?

Tempest negó con la cabeza.

\- Ni idea, tampoco sé ni cómo lo voy a llamar ni he pensado posibles nombres ni nada. Todo ha ido demasiado rápido y no he sopesado nada, ya ves que hasta hace sólo un día me lo quería sacar de encima, así que... – suspiró pesadamente y miró a la mujer frente a sí - ¿Tengo que ir a ver a una matrona o algo así?

\- Es lo más aconsejable. – asintió Eyja – Sería bueno que alguien que entienda te aconseje y te guíe porque yo, de éstas cosas, entiendo lo justo y necesario me temo.

\- Pues mira, ya sabes más que yo. – replicó Tempest en tono de chanza.

Y las dos se echaron a reír.

Eyja sabía que se estaba precipitando un poco en sacar a relucir el tema de la cuna y todo eso, pero no quería ver a su empleadora triste y la idea de un bebé en la casa le hacía ilusión; a veces se sentía tan sola en un hogar tan grande con sólo un perro por toda compañía…

Puede que la chica aún no se hubiera hecho a la idea del todo, pero si ya daba síntomas de interés eso era buena señal. Y ella pensaba influenciarla para que siguiera pensando en aquella dirección. Se aburría demasiado y quería un poco de salsa en su vida… aunque fuera el hijo de otra persona.

Cuidar de otros siempre había sido el punto débil de la nórdica: le gustaba demasiado tener a alguien a su cargo para poder mangonearle en la dirección en la que ella, como nórdica orgullosa, creía más saludable. Aquella criatura crecería respetando a Talos, si no por la madre, por ella misma.

Y así transcurrió aquella apacible tarde invernal, ambas hablando de un ilusorio futuro con una criatura que, según pasaban las horas, crecía cada vez más cercana al corazón de ambas mujeres.

* * *

Lucien Lachance salió escaldado y cabreadísimo del Santuario subterráneo de Cheydinhal tras la pertinente regañina que Vicente Valtieri le había dispensado sin tener siquiera un poco, por no decir nada, del respeto que, como Portavoz, le debía a su Oyente.

\- Gracias a tu "adicción" al peligro y a tu aparente búsqueda incesante a la caza de nuevos Portones que cerrar, aunque estén en el cerro del pimiento o ubicados prácticamente en lugares inaccesibles, has descuidado a tu Familia. - le había dicho el vampiro muy seriamente, la suya una voz cargada de exasperación y, para sorpresa del Hombre Oscuro, hostilidad – Tu autoridad como Oyente se tambalea dentro de la Mano Negra. Dos meses sin contratos son muchos meses, Lucien, hemos tenido que recurrir a los rumores para hacernos cargo de las peticiones de aquellos que realizan el Sacramento Negro. ¡Rumores, Lucien, rumores! ¿Te has parado a pensar hasta qué punto tu negligencia nos perjudica a todos?

Él había tratado de defenderse, de explicar en dónde había estado y lo que allí había acometido, su impotencia para escapar de las garras de Sheogorath y su insaciable sed de sangre, que parecía dominar a veces su mente por entero.

Pero aquello no había conmovido al Nosferatu ni un ápice

\- Entonces, si tan descontrolado te ves, tal vez deberíamos reunirnos de nuevo en torno al sepulcro de nuestra Matrona Impía y pedirle que nombre Oyente a otro en tu lugar. - había sido su tajante respuesta.

Lucien no había podido creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos. De hecho, aún no podía aún creérselo.

\- ¡Soy mucho mejor Oyente de lo que Ungolim lo fue nunca! - había replicado airadamente al vampiro a escasos milímetros de su rostro - ¡La Madre Noche me eligió A MÍ de entre el resto de vosotros! - había añadido señalándose a sí mismo - Quizás el problema no sólo sea yo, Vicente, sino todos vosotros, que os atrevéis a cuestionar el criterio de nuestra Señora.

Otra cosa no, pero en cuestiones de enfrentamientos verbales Lucien sabía cómo responder donde dolía para quedar siempre por encima de su interlocutor, cosa que a Vicente, con todos sus siglos de experiencia a cuestas, muchas veces le sacaba de quicio.

\- Ungolim _jamás_ falló al llamado de nuestra Señora, tanto como si hacía sol como si llovían rayos y truenos. - le había devuelto la pelota el no-muerto ácidamente – Al menos con él no teníamos que recurrir a artimañas de aficionados para seguir manteniendo nuestras creencias y el negocio a flote.

Lucien hasta aquel momento siempre había respetado a Vicente, siempre había buscado su consejo y siempre le había permitido tener un margen de confianza pese a que, con los años, había ido subiendo de escalafón en escalafón con respecto al vampiro y, como consecuencia, estaba en su perfecto derecho de exigirle respeto y obediencia.

Pero últimamente... no sabía si desde su conversión en licántropo o un poco antes, el bretón le trataba... con distancia, muy fríamente.

Al principio no había querido darse cuenta, pero la hostilidad entre ellos había ido en aumento y Lucien no podía soportarlo más, de tal modo que, tras la discusión y en su orgullo herido, había decidido encabronarse como un niño chico y odiar a Vicente.

No le importaba si el otro tenía razón o no, ¡él era el Oyente! Allí sus huevos mandaban.

Y punto.

Porque en lo que respectaba a ver quién tenía la polla más grande... Lucien, en su arrogancia y testarudez, se llevaba la palma.

Y hablando de testarudez...

Éstos días, tras la estúpida pelea que había tenido con la dichosa mujer por aquella necedad de llorar a gritos, había permanecido metido en Fuerte Farragut como un animal enjaulado sin hacer ni el huevo, sólo saliendo de vez en cuando a perseguir fieras o viajeros desprevenidos por los bosques como el depredador que era hasta saciar lentamente su sed de sangre. El perro no-muerto le había acompañado a lo largo de sus cacerías y había descendido junto a él al Santuario, donde lo había dejado al cuidado de la bretona Antonietta Marie quien, desde la muerte de la mascota oficial, la rata Schemer, había estado solicitando algún animal de compañía con el que alegrar el lugar. Él no podía ni quería hacerse cargo del animal y ahora deseaba estar solo.

Y tal vez hubiera sido consecuencia de aquella prologada ausencia lo que le había molestado a Vicente: que no se hubiera dignado ni a aparecer por el Santuario siquiera un día después que la chica... pero aquello no venía al caso.

La cuestión primordial era que seguía dándole vueltas al comportamiento de ella y la incertidumbre no abandonaba su mente y, por ende, no le dejaba dormir, comer o tan siquiera respirar a gusto.

Tenía intención de hablar muy seriamente con ella. Admitía que le tenía bastante obsesionado y aquel sinvivir le impedía mostrar siquiera una pizca del escaso buen humor que pudiera tener.

¿Por qué no había querido hacerle caso?, ¿por qué no le había dado la gana entender que _estaba deprimido y cansado_ y no podía lidiar con histerismos salidos a saber de qué recoveco retorcido de aquella cabecita loca...? ¿Acaso era incapaz de valorar lo mucho por lo que había tenido que pasar en Shivering Isles para que ella anduviera juguerreteando por ahí con dos crías como si tuviera tres años?

Sithis, a veces era incapaz de entenderla.

Caminando entonces por las calles de Cheydinhal con su mal humor por montera, casi agredió a un dunmer borracho que le impidió un par de veces el paso por uno de los puentes del helado canal mientras cantaba a pleno pulmón y con la misma gracia que un troll con tutú la famosa _"Asolador de Acantilados"_.

Lucien le había asido de la pechera y le había amenazado con tirarle contra el hielo del canal si no le dejaba tranquilo y en paz.

\- ¿Quién... qué... eres... hora es...? - le había respondido el elfo beodo para, tras aquello, hipar felizmente y, en un arranque de malestar, casi vomitarle encima al imperial todo el alcohol que llevaba mamado.

\- ¡Por Sithis! - se había apartado Lucien soltando al dunmer, asqueado de ver a un individuo vaciarse las tripas tan cerca de él y de su impoluta túnica negra - ¡Maldito borracho!, ¡al Oblivion contigo!

Y el tipo, al dejar de vomitar, había asido nuevamente a Lucien por el hombro ya que éste se había dado la vuelta para marcharse dando de zancadas.

\- ¡El Oblivion está ahí fuera! - le había tosido casi en las narices con su horrible aliento alcohólico para, tras aquello, echarse a reír - ¡Llevo dos horas diciéndoselo a los hideputas de los guardias y nadie me hace caso! ¡Hic!

Y Lucien, quien se había girado de nuevo para encajarle un puño en la mandíbula al plasta aquel, se quedó con el brazo levantado en el aire.

\- ¿Cómo dices, elfo? - inquirió bajando la mano y asiendo nuevamente al hombre por la pechera – Repite eso que acabas de decir.

El otro se había vuelto a reír estúpidamente.

\- Ah, pero el hijo del conde sí que me hizo caso. – dijo juguetonamente – Me gusta salir de vez en cuando de ésta pútrida ciudad de mierda con sus pútridos impuestos de mierda para tomar el aire... y entonces fue cuando lo vi... ¡hic! - y, extendiendo los brazos hacia ambos lados como si quisiera abarcar algo muy grande, enfatizó sus palabras - ¡Una de ésas puertas infernales al Otro Mundo... hic!

Lucien le sacudió un par de veces ya no sólo por los nervios, sino para despejarle de su nube alcohólica.

\- ¿Dónde? - inquirió - ¿Cuándo?

\- Allí fuera... ¡hic! Por el camino. - replicó el otro con guasa señalando con un dedo las distantes puertas de la ciudad – Hace... qué sé yo... ¿media hora? ¡Hic! - dicho lo cual se desasió del agarre del imperial y siguió cantando _"Asolador de Acantilados"_ a base de gorgoritos como si la conversación mantenida hace unos segundos nunca hubiera dado a lugar.

Lucien observó consternado alejarse al beodo y pronto se llevó una mano a las sienes para masajeárselas y pensar medianamente con claridad.

Otro Portón. Otro maldito Portón para terminar de aguarle el día.

Estaba visto que, lo quisiera o no, aquella era sólo una tarea para alguien como él.

Alguien entregado al subidón de adrenalina que el peligro proporcionaba en altas dosis para suplir lo muy asqueado que se sentía del mundo y sus mujeres incomprensibles.

* * *

Tempest había llegado a Anvil tras su corta parada en Kvatch donde, para su mucho goce y sorpresa, Savlian Matius, ahora nombrado regente con el apoyo de quien fuera antaño benefactor de la caída ciudad, Janus Hassildor, le había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Kvatch ahora gozaba de relativa buena salud económica y podría defenderse bien de un nuevo ataque con los muros reconstruidos y la Guardia de la ciudad repleta de hombres valientes dispuestos a darlo todo por su hogar. Había sido toda una experiencia volver a ver la población regresada a su antiguo esplendor tras años de duros esfuerzos y mucho sacrificio. Tempest se alegraba de todo corazón por ellos y casi sintió vergüenza cuando Matius le preguntó si querría, junto a la estatua del héroe local, Antus Pinder, colocar una de ella; que estaba más que dispuesto a pagar a un escultor para tan honrosa tarea.

Dejando a un lado tan engorrosa petición, esperando que en el fondo se le olvidara el asunto al antiguo capitán de la Guardia, Tempest se había pasado a ver cómo les iba y también, para su mucha vergüenza y apuro, recordar a Matius su promesa de hacía unos meses con respecto a enviarles refuerzos para Bruma.

El hombre no se había negado.

No había podido ofrecerle tampoco mucho... pero una docena de hombres eran mejor que ninguno.

Con aquello ya había tenido a Kvatch y a la propia Bruma en su lista de aliados... ahora tocaba volver a pasar por el penoso proceso de VOLVER a recorrer las ciudades de una en una para insistir en su necesidad de efectivos que defendieran Bruma... aunque fueran dos o tres guerreros en calderilla... que Tempest tampoco pedía nada del otro mundo...

De éste modo había llegado hasta Anvil en el mismo día por la noche y se había alojado, en vez de en el Gremio de Magos local para ahorrarse unas monedillas, en la posada "Las Armas del Conde", una de las que gozaban de mayor prestigio en toda la provincia debido no sólo a su impecable gastronomía, sino a su servicio, discreción y pulcritud.

_Porque ponte tú a pedir habitación en "El Cuenco a Rebosar" para que luego te encuentres las sábanas grasientas y llenas de pulgas... egh._

Ya el dinero no parecía importarle tanto a Tempest como antes. Sabía en qué podía gastarlo y cómo debía administrarse. Nada que pudiera volver a traerle de cabeza nunca más. El dinero no era más que otro insignificante de los muchos problemas gordos que debía afrontar.

Así pues había pedido una habitación para estar sola y a gusto, sin innecesarios y molestos ronquidos a su lado como en el Gremio de Magos, donde todo el mundo solía dormir a piñón en una misma sala equipada con varias camas; había cenado con frugalidad y se había ido a acostar temprano para ir despejada y fresca por la mañana a hablar con los condes de Anvil y, si hacía falta en última instancia al no obtener una respuesta positiva de ellos, amenazar con desvelar todo el entramado del Zorro Gris y de lo mucho que Corvus Umbranox había tenido que ver en él... sólo esperaba que con aquella bravata no la metieran en la cárcel por lista.

Y, masajeándose en círculos la aún imperceptible tripa pensativamente, Tempest se había quedado dormida soñando con las muchas ganas que tenía de zamparse media docena de pastelillos de fresa hasta que un súbito ruido leve de arañazos en la puerta la había despertado bruscamente.

Levantándose a toda velocidad de la cama y tomando su katana akaviri de la silla donde la había dejado, Tempest observó en pie y preparada para lo que fuera, ver girar lentamente el pomo de su puerta hasta que ésta se abrió y... al otro lado apareció algo que la dejó helada.

Primero fue la impresión de ver a una mujer enfundada en la armadura roja y plateada del Amanecer Mítico con una maza daédrica en la mano derecha, levantada y preparada para entrar en combate... para, una vez Tempest bajó la vista rápidamente, observar que el pecho de la susodicha agente sectaria se hallaba perforado por un acero imperial.

\- Ya te tengo, maldita bastarda. - dijo una voz conocida tras las espaldas acorazadas de la enmascarada para, sin muchos miramientos, empujarla con el pie hacia delante haciendo que ésta cayera de bruces contra el suelo enfrente de una muy alucinada imperial, quien al instante, al ver quién había sido su salvador, se puso blanca del susto.

Porque detrás del cuerpo inerte de la ahora muerta agente del Amanecer Mítico (una guarda roja marinera que habitaba con los de su especie en el "Fo'c's'le", una taberna del puerto dedicada a toda la escoria de altamar), se hallaba, espada en mano, nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Hieronymus Lex en persona.

A Tempest le tembló un momento el acero akaviri en la mano e inmediatamente quiso salir corriendo una vez el hombre alzó la vista del cadáver para observarla a ella.

Los dos se quedaron un minuto entero mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada.

\- ¿Tempest? - dijo él primero rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio que se había cernido sobre ambos, totalmente descolocado.

La chica tragó saliva.

\- Ehm... - musitó sin mucha convicción – Hola, Lex.

El hombre bajó la espada, se la enfundó en el cinto y le dio una mirada de extrañeza a la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué haces...?, quiero decir... - comenzó el capitán, igualmente inseguro e igualmente incómodo con aquella situación que, por nada del mundo, se hubiera esperado justo aquella noche – Ésta mujer venía a...

\- Sí. – le cortó ella suspirando pesadamente y guardando a su vez su propia arma en su correspondiente vaina – Es... complicado.

Ahí hubo otro momento de silencio hasta que el hombre carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y, de paso, poner en orden sus dispersas ideas.

\- Ésta individua que acabo de despachar venía cometiendo actividades sospechosas por las afueras de la ciudad, pero hasta ahora no podía encausarla. - expuso automáticamente, como si estuviera dando el reporte de rigor – No obstante el allanamiento de propiedad privada, forzar una cerradura y tratar, como obviamente te habrás dado cuenta, de asesinar a alguien... a ti en éste caso... me han dado ya los motivos suficientes como para intervenir a tiempo.

\- Sí... gracias. – respondió Tempest sumamente tensa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y observaba al otro con cara de no saber muy bien qué decirle – Si necesitas que testifique o algo diré eso mismo que tú has dicho.

Y el capitán no se lo pensó dos veces y, pese a que, dado su rango, podría haber cerrado el caso él mismo sin necesidad de absurdas formalidades, se llevó a la joven hasta el cuartel de la Guardia de Anvil para hacerle firmar una declaración de lo que había visto mientras otros soldados se llevaban el cuerpo de "Las Armas del Conde" para transportarlo hasta la casa del enterrador local.

Mientras escribía y firmaba su declaración, Tempest pudo notar que el capitán la observaba fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa de su despacho y aquello le trajo a la memoria aquel tiempo distante en que se conocieron. Todo parecía tan casual... tan surrealista...

\- Tempest.

El agarre que los dedos de la chica tenían en torno a la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo se tensó.

\- Me gustaría saber en qué nuevo lío te has metido para tener tras tuya a una de las agentes de ésa secta que ha estado abriendo Portones al Oblivion durante estos últimos dos años por toda Cyrodiil y sus provincias vecinas.

La muchacha había alzado prontamente la cabeza, boquiabierta.

\- ¿Les conoces? - inquirió - ¿Sabes quiénes son?

El capitán asintió gravemente desde el otro lado del escritorio, apoyando los codos en él y dejando el mentón apoyado sobre sus puños juntos.

\- Desde que tuve por fuerza hace unos meses que... moverme de la Ciudad Imperial a aquí, Anvil, a consecuencia de ciertas influencias malhechoras que prefiero no nombrar, en mi camino me topé con una de ésas puertas... Y aunque no me paré a observarlo detenidamente, sí he estado en los últimos meses recolectando la suficiente información que me ha permitido ubicar a la secta de Mehrunes Dagon que los ha estado abriendo. - explicó – Y mi deber con la gente de Anvil, gente que ahora protejo, es mantener los ojos abiertos por si ésos bastardos decidieran operar aquí y dejarnos como Kvatch hace dos años... o Bravil hace una semana.

 _Vaya... eso desde luego explica el por qué estás aquí y no persiguiendo tus obsesiones en Waterfront... tal vez el conde Umbranox, como gesto sentimental hacia su anterior ocupación, haya tenido algo que ver con tu repentino cambio de puesto._ \- pensó Tempest dejando la pluma dentro del tintero.

\- ¿Cuál es tu relación con ésa gente, Tempest? - insistió Lex.

\- Ugh... - rezongó ella.

\- No me vengas con "ugh", hablo en serio. Debes decírmelo si quieres protección durante tu estancia en la ciudad. Ésa mujer no era la única sospechosa de la gente que vive aquí.

Tempest tomó aire. Y lo tomó muy despacito.

\- Los Cuchillas. - dijo finalmente.

El hombre imperial se echó para atrás en su asiento lentamente.

\- ¿Disculpa?

La chica se mordió un carrillo y detuvo el movimiento compulsivo que su pierna derecha había estado haciendo todo este tiempo a causa del nerviosismo.

\- Ya sabes... la Guardia personal del Emperador... - dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- Sé perfectamente quiénes son los Cuchillas, Tempest. - replicó el capitán gravemente – Y ahora dime: ¿qué tienen que ver ellos con lo que estamos hablando?

Ella suspiró.

\- Desde la muerte del Emperador Uriel Septim hemos estado rastreando a ésa gentuza para desbarajustar sus planes y restablecer de nuevo en el Trono al último Heredero de la Dinastía de los Septim: Martin Septim, hijo ilegítimo de Uriel. La secta, el Amanecer Mítico, están detrás de los Cuchillas para irnos masacrando e impedir que Martin tome el poder.

Con tan pocas palabras, la cantidad de información que acababa de dar al capitán excedía todo cuanto el hombre hubiera podido imaginarse.

\- ¿"Irnos"? - preguntó el imperial, incrédulo – Tempest, ¿me estás diciendo por casualidad que eres...?

\- De los Cuchillas, sí.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto?

\- Desde antes de que tú y yo nos conociéramos.

El hombre se llevó entonces una mano a la frente y, tras masajearse las sienes, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

\- Podrías haberlo dicho antes, ¿sabes? - musitó finalmente con voz derrotista.

Tempest entonces frunció el ceño.

\- Se supone que es secreto, _¿sabes?_ \- replicó remarcando la última palabra.

Lex suspiró. Ella no lo entendía. Las cosas podrían haber ido mucho mejor entre ellos dos si le hubiera dado en su día por contarle que su enervante inclinación hacia los líos venía dada por su profesión, una Cuchilla del Imperio, nada menos.

Ahora ya daba un poco igual, pero... aquella revelación le escocía más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

No obstante nada dijo, pues ya de nada servía darle vueltas a cosas que no tenían solución. Era evidente que las vidas de ambos habían dado muchas vueltas desde la última vez que se vieran y, para colmo de males, la situación actual del Imperio con aquella amenaza desde el Oblivion fluctuando cada vez más cerca de sus ciudades no era un panorama lo que se dice muy propicio para cerrar viejas heridas.

No hablaron mucho más salvo las formalidades pertinentes y la petición por parte del capitán de que, en caso de que Tempest necesitase ayuda con el tema de la secta de Mehrunes Dagon, fuera a hablar con él sin dudarlo. El hombre estaba más que dispuesto a colaborar con el Imperio.

La muchacha imperial agradeció sin muchas ganas las buenas intenciones del hombre y, saliendo definitivamente del cuartel hacia el aire frío de la noche, marchó de nuevo a "Las Armas del Conde" a dormir lo que quedaba de noche en otra cama que el posadero le asignó para que no tuviera que dormir en una habitación con el suelo manchado de sangre.

El único problema fue que, con todas aquellas emociones negativas que el encuentro con el capitán había despertado en ella, no pudo pegar ojo.

Por la mañana se iba a despertar con unas ojeras que no se las quitaría ni Santa Alessia en persona.

* * *

Deslizándose con toda la precaución del mundo y conteniendo la excitación que la adrenalina producía en su cuerpo, Lucien Lachance fue avanzando paso a paso el tramo de rampa hacia abajo por el interior de las montañas volcánicas que debía atravesar para llegar hasta al otro lado del muro exterior y poder tener pleno acceso a la torre principal.

Encontrar el camino no había sido tarea fácil, pero lo bueno era que las Dimensiones asignadas al dominio de las Tierras Muertas del Oblivion cumplían casi siempre con un mismo patrón de distribución, y eso era lo que las perdía frente a un explorador tan curtido y avezado como lo era el Hombre Oscuro: si no se encontraba el camino por las buenas tras dar varias vueltas, lo más seguro fuera que, para pasar al otro lado, hubieras de meterte o en otra torre que comunicase con la principal o en una de las cuantiosas cuevas subterráneas que atravesaban por dentro las montañas volcánicas de la zona en forma de múltiples y laberínticos pasillos donde lo más sensato, a la hora de salir al otro lado, era tirar niveles abajo en rampa hasta localizar la puerta de salida.

Había ya superado la custodia de un par de clannfears adultos y de varios diablillos achaparrados sin que ni siquiera los olfatos de las criaturas, por efecto del inmenso calor de las cuevas, pudieran detectarle al tener sus propios fluidos tan diluidos en el ambiente como los del humano intruso.

Pasó sin pena ni gloria en silencio e invisible al ojo humano los achicharrantes pasillos de magma solidificado y pronto dio con la pertinente salida hacia el exterior en forma de puerta membranosa.

Lo que no se esperó fue lo que encontró al otro lado.

En mitad de las llanuras volcánicas de aquel Plano de pesadilla se hallaban decorando el suelo de piedra volcánica, desperdigados aquí y allá, varios cadáveres de seres humanos enfundados en juegos completos de armaduras de acero con severas quemaduras en sus rostros y cuero cabelludo... la única parte visible de sus cuerpos ya que, sin duda y por las muchas muescas y magulladuras en el acero de las corazas, debían de haber muerto no sólo a consecuencia de las quemaduras, sino por la paliza de la que habían sido objeto a manos de las infernales criaturas que allí habitaban.

Todos ellos habían muerto con sus respectivas armas en mano y, los que aún conservaban el rostro o parte de él, presentaban una mueca congelada de terror tan horripilante que el imperial hubo por fuerza de mirar a otro lado de la impresión.

Y, finalmente, agazapados tras una roca quedaban los remanentes de tan penoso batallón que había acabado en desastre: dos hombres, un humano y un _mer,_ observaban alerta tras su escondite a un drémora de alta graduación patrullar la zona mientras sostenían en sus manos trémulas sus insignificantes armas: una espada corta el humano y una daga el elfo. Posiblemente hubieran perdido sus armas principales batallando contra las criaturas de aquel Plano y ahora no supieran muy bien qué hacer con lo que tenían a su disposición.

Pero Lucien Lachance no necesitó más que su cuchillo para deslizarse sigilosamente tras el demonio, asirle violentamente del collarín de la armadura desde atrás y degollarle de un movimiento limpio y preciso.

Y justamente cuando ya iba a marcharse, una mano metálica le asió con fuerza y rapidez de uno de los laterales de la túnica.

\- ¡Muéstrate! - ordenó entonces la voz del _mer_ , un muchacho joven de raza dunmeri que, contra todo buen juicio, había decidido averiguar quién era el misterioso intruso invisible que les había quitado al demonio aquel de en medio - ¿Eres algún mago del Gremio?, ¿te envía mi padre?

Lucien Lachance entonces se desasió con brusquedad, se quitó el anillo de invisibilidad del dedo enguantado y se giró para encarar a aquel niñato temerario.

\- Ya era hora de que alguien llegase. - le reprochó el joven - ¿Qué te ha hecho demorarte tanto...? - y en ése preciso instante, con la sorpresa pintada en su hermosa faz, entornó los ojos como si escudriñara el rostro del encapuchado frente a sí – Un momento, yo te conozco. Tú has venido algunas veces al castillo para hablar con mi padre en privado y has asistido a varias fiestas en la mansión de Riverview. ¿Quién eres?

Lucien le dio una arrogante mirada de desafío.

\- Ésa pregunta no tiene respuesta para ti, _Farwil Indarys._ – replicó con sequedad haciendo especial hincapié en el nombre del chico, el hijo del conde de Cheydinhal – Tu padre, desde luego, no tiene aún idea de la clase de _niñito_ caprichoso y descerebrado que ha criado. ¿Qué hacéis tú y los de tu calaña metidos en un Portón de Oblivion sin tener ni la más ligera noción de cómo se cierran?

Aunque ofendido por el tono insolente de aquel humano desconsiderado, Farwil hinchó pecho y se cuadró muy dignamente como el Caballero que pretendía ser.

\- Somos miembros de los Caballeros de la Espina. - explicó orgullosamente - Hemos jurado proteger Cheydinhal de toda amenaza; por ello, hemos entrado por el Portón de Oblivion a fin de cumplir nuestro juramento.

Lucien le observó aburrido mientras enarcaba muy elocuentemente una ceja oscura y se cruzaba de brazos apoyando todo el peso del cuerpo sobre un pie.

\- Somos Caballeros que han jurado conservar las leyes de Cheydinhal. No tememos a nada ni a nadie y atacamos con la rapidez y certeza del rayo. - prosiguió el muchacho sin percatarse de la mirada cargada de escepticismo que el encapuchado imperial le estaba dirigiendo en aquellos instantes - Muchos desean unirse a nosotros, porque somos de lo mejor que hay. Sólo unos pocos elegidos podrán unirse a una de las mejores fuerzas que jamás han conocido las tierras de Cyrodiil. - ante esto, Lucien no pudo evitar rodar los ojos - Hasta ahora sólo éramos siete, pero atacábamos como si fuéramos un regimiento. - continuó Farwil emocionado - Nuestros enemigos tiemblan cuando nos acercamos y titubean ante nuestra carga. ¡HUZZAH! - exclamó alzando su ridícula daga en alto como si fuera el arma más potente que el ojo humano hubiera podido contemplar nunca.

Lucien se abstuvo de bostezar. Aquel crío era idiota.

\- Los demás Caballeros y yo nos dispusimos a dar buena cuenta de este oprobio que manchaba nuestro magnífico mundo. Cuando llegamos, nos vimos desbordados. - insistió el dunmer como si le hubieran dado cuerda - Yo mismo fui capaz de matar quizá a cuarenta pero no dejaban de aparecer. Sólo quedamos Bremman y yo con vida. No obstante, ahora que estás aq...

\- Oh, por amor de Sithis, cállate ya, niño. - bufó Lachance descruzándose de brazos, harto de tanta palabrería – Largaos ya tú y tu criado de aquí. Yo cerraré el Portón.

Ambos jóvenes, tanto el otro imperial, Bremman, como Farwil, le dieron una mirada ofendida al encapuchado de negro y presentaron sus ridículas armas al frente.

\- ¡No descansaremos hasta alejar ésta lacra de nuestra ciudad! - exclamó el elfo oscuro muy dignamente - ¡Te seguiremos allá donde vayas y nos enfrentaremos a las criaturas de éste Plano como los Caballeros que somos!

Lucien se palmeó la frente con el canto de la mano produciendo un ruido seco. Sithis bendito... que él tuviera que aguantar a semejantes idiotas pisarle los talones en una misión que requería del sigilo y la ocultación...

Comenzaba a echar de menos la compañía de aquella mujer enervante que, si bien era una histérica, sabía estarse calladita cuando la situación lo requería.

Cedió muy a regañadientes a que le acompañaran y, si bien les previno de que la capacidad de pasar desapercibido lo era todo, Farwil Indarys tenía otros planes para su grandilocuente misión en lo que a su ego de hijo de papá respectaba.

Tras recoger armas más decentes de sus caídos compañeros con las que defenderse, al dunmer no se le ocurrió otra cosa, además de llevarle la delantera a Lucien sin saber en realidad por dónde ir hasta que el imperial le indicase lo contrario, que pillar por banda a enemigo que veía, enemigo que atacaba sin pensar al grito de "¡HUZZAH!".

Al cabo de varios sustos y de tener que lidiar con los peligrosos enemigos que el maldito crío atraía con su mucha temeridad, Lucien acabó asiendo al hijo del conde del collarín de su armadura y levantándole en vilo, armadura y todo, con su sobrenatural fuerza de licántropo, le sacudió como si fuera un vulgar pelele.

\- ¡Condenado niñato estúpido! - ladró Lachance mientras le zarandeaba con toda la rabia que le cabía en el cuerpo - ¡Si no fuera porque matándote tendría a medio castillo de Cheydinhal pisándome los talones, te juro que te ensartaría vivo en mi espada y te ponía a cocer a fuego lento sobre el magma de éste maldito Infierno! ¡Estate QUIETO y CALLADO de una puñetera vez!

De primeras aquello obró milagros en la psique de Farwil, quien en su vida había sido tratado tan rudamente y, de lo anonadado que se sintió ante aquella falta de respeto hacia su estatus de noble, calló los primeros veinte minutos.

Pasada la susodicha cantidad de tiempo, volvió a la carga y, de nuevo a grito de "¡HUZZAH!", desafió el buen juicio del encapuchado imperial hasta que éste, harto, en una de ésas se giró en su dirección y, sin avisar ni mediar palabra alguna, le cruzó la cara de un bofetón.

Aquello hirió lo indecible el orgullo del joven y, gritando como un energúmeno en mitad de los pasillos carnosos de la torre principal, desafió a un duelo de espadas a aquel osado imperial que en nada valoraba su condición de noble.

\- ¡Enfréntate a mí, truhán! - exclamaba altísono - ¡Nadie golpea a un Caballero de la Espina y queda impune de su afrenta! ¡Enfréntate a mí, te digo!

Sin embargo, pese a las muchas ganas que le dieron de darle una lección en esgrima al botarate aquel, Lucien optó por sencillamente ignorarle y prosiguió con su lento y silencioso ascender por las rampas de piel y tejido sin mirar atrás, dejando que aquel par de necios hicieran lo que mejor les conviniera. Él ya no se hacía responsable de lo que pudiera ocurrirles.

A partir de ahí avanzaron más rápido, ya que él ni se detenía para supervisar a los otros dos y ellos por su parte no se paraban a hacer el estúpido ensañándose con la primera criatura diabólica que tuvieran a tiro.

La Piedra Sigil fue retirada finalmente de su correspondiente lugar y... todo habría ido de perlas si no llega a ser porque Farwil Indarys volvió a la carga con aquello de desafiar a un duelo de espadas al encapuchado imperial.

Con aquel griterío se les echaron encima los vigilantes drémora que, hasta el momento, habían permanecido ignorantes de su presencia. Y, en aquel instante, sí que hubo que cruzar las espadas.

Lucien batalló con toda su rabia y arrojo hasta que la Dimensión de Oblivion se desvaneció ante sus ojos y, con ella, todo enemigo que hubiera podido superarles.

Pero aquello no eliminó el súbito rencor que el Hombre Oscuro había desarrollado en un instante hacia el temerario y caprichoso hijo del conde.

\- Tú... - siseó entonces notando la rabia salirle a borbotones por la boca en forma de venenosas palabras al tiempo que volvía a asir de nuevo al muchacho por el collarín de la armadura – Necio imbécil...

\- ¡No huyas de mí! - exclamó Farwil tratando de desasirse sin éxito - ¡Te he desafiado y has de darme satisfacción!

Sin embargo, acercándose peligrosamente al oído del chico, Lachance dio su golpe maestro.

\- ¿Darte satisfacción?, ¿a ti, _dunmer_? No vales ni mi tiempo ni mis esfuerzos. Tal vez sea una cosa de familia lo de ser tan miserable.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Tu padre, chico, es una vil sabandija que de no tener asuntos con él que tratar a la hora de administrarnos no merecería ni el oro que nos pagó cuando quiso solventar su... "pequeño problema conyugal".

Farwil abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquellas palabras y comenzó a temblar bajo el agarre del hombre.

\- Tú... - balbuceó – Vosotros...

\- Exactamente, niño: _nosotros_.

Dicho lo cual le soltó y, dándose media vuelta, dejó al inmóvil elfo oscuro de pie, paralizado en mitad de la nieve del exterior, a las puertas de los restos del clausurado Portón.

Bremman, el compañero imperial y último superviviente de los caídos Caballeros de la Espina junto con el propio Farwil, llegó hasta el muchacho y, tras observar alejarse al furibundo imperial en mitad de la nieve hasta que su silueta se perdió en la distancia, giró su cabeza y observó con gesto consternado el semblante repentinamente oscurecido de su camarada y amigo.

\- Farwil, ¿qué te ha dicho ése hombre? - preguntó.

Pero el hijo del conde no respondió y, entornando los ojos, envainó nuevamente su espada de acero en su funda y se arrebujó en su capa verde y marrón con el escudo de armas de Cheydinhal bordado en ella para guarecerse de la amenaza de tormenta de nieve que ambos intuían por levante.

\- Volvamos al castillo. – dijo sencillamente – Tengo... algo urgente que investigar.

* * *

\- Entendemos la postura de Bruma y que, de un modo u otro, la Dinastía de los Septim haya de ser continuada, si no por la línea oficial, sí por la del descendiente más directo de Uriel Septim. - la condesa Millona Umbranox, autoproclamada cabecilla y oradora dentro de su matrimonio con el recientemente reincorporado al poder Corvus Umbranox, explicaba a la muy impaciente muchacha de cabellos verdes su punto de vista político acerca de cómo debían de ir las cosas – Pero... ¿tenemos la plena certeza de que éste tal Martin sea, efectivamente, hijo suyo?

\- Cuando recuperemos el Amuleto de Reyes podremos dar credibilidad a su legado, Señora. – dijo Tempest con tranquilidad mientras se frotaba inconscientemente el vientre con la mano derecha formando círculos – Pero para eso antes debemos tenerlo en nuestro poder y... si no nos ayudáis, malamente podremos resistir el asedio a Bruma de uno de los Portones al Oblivion.

\- Bruma tiene hombres de sobra para resistir un asedio. - razonó la condesa.

\- No de éste alcance. - replicó Tempest comenzando a desesperarse por la burocracia de la que requerían aquellos temas – Recordad qué sucedió hace dos años en Kvatch. Al parecer emplearon una máquina de asedio que supera con creces cualquier fuerza militar de la que dispongamos.

\- ¿Y de qué serviría nuestro apoyo entonces?

\- De resistencia y distracción mientras un Agente nuestro se infiltra en el Otro Plano y desbarajusta el anclaje principal.

La condesa lo consideró unos instantes mientras su callado marido, el anterior Zorro Gris, le daba una mirada de comprensión a la chica. Su esposa era una buena mujer... pero era del todo inflexible en lo tocante a dejar su ciudad desprotegida.

\- Me gustaría decir que puedo ayudaros. - comenzó Millona Umbranox gravemente – Pero, al igual que la vez anterior cuando viniste pidiéndome esto mismo, he de negarme ya que mis efectivos también son limitados y no puedo arriesgar la seguridad de Anvil por una causa que puede o no ser lícita. - expuso – Así pues, con gran pesar, repito que he de neg...

\- Señora, si me permitís. - dijo repentinamente una voz que se propagó en eco por la amplia estancia del castillo a la par que su dueño entraba en la misma – Quisiera intervenir, con vuestra venia.

Tempest se giró sorprendida para observar cómo Hieronymus Lex en persona, embozado en su brillante armadura, caminaba a grandes trancos hacia ella y se posicionaba a su lado.

La chica le dio una mirada interrogante y, cuando fue a abrir la boca, Lex le hizo un gesto de que no hablara.

\- Capitán Lex. – asintió Millona observando con simpatía al hombre, una de las personas más competentes que tenía bajo su autoridad – Hable, si es su deseo.

\- Lo es, mi Señora. – convino Lex haciendo una educada reverencia con la cabeza – Quisiera pediros que reconsiderarais la petición que ésta joven os está realizando.

La noble dama echó un momento la cabeza para atrás.

\- Capitán... – comenzó a decir con el ceño fruncido – No podemos permitirnos enviar ni un solo efectivo a Bruma. Vamos justos de personal.

\- Tenemos hombres de sobra, mi Señora. Aumenté el mes pasado el cupo de nuestros efectivos en caso de alarma. - argumentó Lex muy sereno - Por una docena que enviéis no supondrá una gran diferencia.

\- ¿Y si nos atacan? - cuestionó ella – Primero fue Kvatch, ahora Bravil. Nosotros podemos ser los siguientes.

\- Estaremos preparados. – aseguró el hombre – Yo mismo despaché anoche a una de las sectarias de ése culto que ha estado abriendo Portones al Oblivion por todo Cyrodiil. Me he informado pertinentemente de quiénes son y cuáles son sus intenciones: quieren al Heredero muerto. Si persiguen a ése tal Martin que dice ser hijo de Uriel Septim será porque en verdad lo es. No podemos darle la espalda al Imperio cuando más nos necesitan.

La condesa consideró esto último y le dio una mirada dubitativa a su marido.

Corvus Umbranox se limitó a sonreírle y asintió con la cabeza. En lo profundo de su ser deseaba ayudar con la causa imperial ya que, por extraño que pareciese, creía en ella.

O, para ser más precisos, creía en la chica frente a ellos que la representaba.

Y Millona Umbranox volvió la vista de nuevo para observar a la joven de cabellos verdes con una mirada de duda.

\- ¿El Canciller Ocato aprueba esto? - preguntó finalmente.

Tempest suspiró.

\- El Canciller aprobará toda medida que se tome en consideración con la causa Septim, pero no intervendrá en ella. – expuso – Me hizo saber hace no mucho que los ejércitos imperiales están comprometidos en las otras provincias y que nuestras ciudades habrán de defenderse solas. - en esto que alzó la vista y miró largamente a la condesa a los ojos – Os lo ruego, Señora, os necesitamos. Aunque sean seis hombres, seis hombres más que tendremos para luchar a nuestro lado.

Finalmente, la resistencia de la noble dama quebró y dio su pleno consentimiento para enviar no una docena, sino treinta hombres a Bruma para ayudar en su defensa.

No era mucho, pero fue más de lo que Tempest hubiera podido esperar.

\- Te agradezco que me hayas apoyado, Lex. - le dijo al capitán una vez ambos hubieron abandonado la sala de recepciones y hubieron encaminado sus pasos hacia la salida – Sin tu ayuda no creo que hubiera conseguido mucho de ésa mujer. No estoy hecha para la diplomacia.

\- Millona Umbranox es una gobernante que se preocupa mucho por su gente. – dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaba por las calles de Anvil al lado de la muchacha con suma lentitud – No es que no le guste cooperar, es que barre de puertas para adentro. Primero está su responsabilidad para con su gente. Después viene su responsabilidad para con el Imperio.

\- Entiendo. - asintió la chica y de súbito calló. Hasta ahora no se había percatado conscientemente de que estaba hablando con su ex-novio y el pensamiento le dio dolor de estómago.

_O tal vez sea el bebé, que me deja la tripa hecha un cisco._

Entre éstas y otras cosas sin solucionar que tenía plagándole la mente de preocupaciones, no se dio cuenta de que el hombre le seguía hablando hasta que repitió su nombre por tercera vez consecutiva.

\- Tempest, ¿me estás escuchando?

La chica pegó un bote mientras caminaba. Y el diminuto feto gestándose en su interior también botó como simpatizándose con el ánimo de su madre.

El capitán, al ver que la chica le observaba casi con susto, suspiró.

\- Te estaba diciendo que la última vez que nos vimos, sin contar ayer, no partimos... lo que se dice en muy buenas relaciones y...

\- No quiero hablar ahora de eso, Lex. – dijo la chica rápidamente girando su cabeza en dirección contraria al hombre.

El capitán frunció el ceño.

\- Pero yo sí. Quisiera que hablásemos las cosas para solucionarlo.

\- No hay nada que solucionar, Lex.

\- Oh, yo creo que sí.

Tempest entonces, recordando aquella súbita furia que le hizo en su día mandarle a hacer puñetas, comenzó a mosquearse. No quería hablar del asunto y punto.

\- Mira Lex, paso de comerme la cabeza por cosas que pasaron hace un año. - argumentó girándose de nuevo bruscamente hacia el hombre – Lo hecho, hecho está. No le des más vueltas de hoja, por favor.

\- Tempest, no podemos estar siempre a malas el uno con el otro por lo que ocurrió aquella vez. - expresó él comenzando a frustrarse - ¿Sabías que te estuve buscando antes de que me reasignaran aquí? Quería solucionar las cosas como es debido... pero tú nunca me diste la oportunidad de hacerlo. Te evaporaste en el aire, no volví a tener noticias tuyas hasta el día de ayer.

Tempest pegó un pisotón en el suelo como un caballo encabritado, no tenía ganas de seguir oyendo majaderías.

\- Bien, pues se ve que con tu obsesión por el maldito Zorro Gris no moviste el culo lo suficiente como para encontrarme, porque he estado unas cuantas veces en la Ciudad Imperial. - bufó enfadada - Las suficientes como para oír incluso cómo te ensañaste con Waterfront con ésas redadas de mierda en las que te la sudaban los críos de los pobres. – y antes de que el otro pudiera abrir la boca para defenderse, Tempest se dio la vuelta para marcharse – Adiós.

Y se fue caminado a grandes zancadas que, dada su corta estatura, no eran nada en comparación con las zancadas que el capitán daba a su vez para alcanzarla. Era ridículo, la situación era ridícula de por sí sola: un capitán de la Guardia persiguiendo a una enana cabreada por todo Anvil. Si no hubiera llegado a ser porque era demasiado temprano para que las calles estuvieran llenas, hubieran dado un buen espectáculo.

\- ¡Por Talos!, ¿quieres hacer el favor de esperar un momento, Tempest? - le dijo el hombre, jadeando de andar tan deprisa con la armadura encima.

\- Pasa de mí, Lex. Humo.

\- ¿Podrías estarte quieta un momento y dejar de actuar como si fueras una niña enfurruñada?

Y otro igual que le soltaba la misma estupidez. Estaba harta, harta de las chorradas que el jefe y Lex le decían. Le daba igual si aquello era uno de tantísimos cambios de ánimo repentinos que el estar embarazada le reportaba. Se sentía indignada y no quería hablar una mierda. Punto.

Y ambos siguieron en la misma dinámica de perseguirse y huir el uno del otro hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la Capilla de Dibella y, en un arranque de mala uva, Tempest se metió a toda velocidad en el edificio con la esperanza de despistar al insistente capitán... hasta que se encontró con que más le hubiera valido no hacerlo.

Pegando un agudo chillido que reverberó en eco por toda la estructura, Tempest se apoyó contra una de las bancadas de oración del lugar y comenzó a notar cómo el corazón le martilleaba dolorosamente en el pecho. Empezó a sudar frío y sintió unas repentinas náuseas que ya, dado su estado, no se le hicieron extrañas.

Guiado por el grito de la joven, Hieronymus Lex entró a toda velocidad en el edificio y no creyó lo que vieron sus ojos.

El lugar había sido profanado. Y de un modo atroz.

Esparcidos miserablemente por el suelo y por el ensangrentado altar de oración hallábanse los restos mortales de los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas de la capilla, troceados y descuartizados de un modo salvaje, horrible, como si muchas cuchillas a la vez se hubieran hundido en sus cuerpos hasta dejarlos en aquel estado.

El resto del lugar había sido arrasado: las paredes quemadas, las alfombras desgarradas, las cristaleras rotas, la dorada estatua de Dibella quebrada y desfigurada, el altar, otrora blanco y prístino, inutilizado y regado en carmesí... y, lo más desconcertante y terrible de todo aquello: un mensaje en daédrico sobre el suelo del mismo altar escrito con la sangre de las víctimas.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas y de estómago, Lex agarró con fuerza a la histérica muchacha imperial por los hombros y la sacó a rastras del edificio hacia el exterior. Tras aquello dio la voz de alarma y, más pronto que tarde, tuvieron a más de las tres cuartas partes de la Guardia de Anvil registrando la zona en busca de pistas y posibles sospechosos.

Tempest no habló durante todo el proceso, traumatizada como estaba, y se quedó sentada a las afueras del edificio, atendida por varias mujeres del lugar, entre ellas la argoniana Cálamo-Diestro, quien se había puesto a recopilar rápidamente todos los datos posibles en lo concerniente a tan horrendo crimen sacrílego.

\- Dicen que todos los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas de la Capilla de Dibella han sido asesinados. ¡Nadie sabe quién lo hizo! - comentaba la gente, escandalizada - Aún no puedo creérmelo. Trevaia, Laralthir, Dumania... ¡todos muertos!

Pero Tempest no les oía, cansada y débil como se sentía. La muerte se gestaba a su alrededor con tanta facilidad... que no podía creer lo viva que aún estaba para contemplar las atrocidades que se incidían sobre el género mortal día tras día sin que nada ni nadie pudiera impedirlo.

\- El capitán de la Guardia está considerando, al parecer, una lista de sospechosos que tiene en su haber acerca de ésta gentuza que ha estado abriendo Portones al Oblivion. - informó Cálamo-Diestro una vez hubo obtenido, a cambio del pertinente oro, lógicamente, información de uno de los guardias que investigaban el caso – Lo único que les preocupa es que, al parecer, las heridas no parecen a simple vista hechas por armas convencionales. Y luego están ésos símbolos daédricos que se han encontrado escritos en sangre que...

\- ¡Oídme, oh pueblo de Cyrodiil! - exclamó la voz de un hombre que se alzó poderosa y altísona en medio de todas las demás.

Tanto la deprimida Tempest como el resto de ciudadanos se giraron para ver quién había hablado en mitad de todo aquel alboroto.

Un hombre, un solo hombre imperial, anciano y de desgarradas vestiduras ajadas se hallaba en pie con los brazos levantados dirigiéndose desde el patio de columnas frente a la capilla a todos y a nadie en particular de aquella congregación de vecinos curiosos, preocupados y morbosos.

\- ¡Mirad bien la Capilla de Dibella! Mirad los rostros de los muertos. Ése es vuestro futuro. ¡El mal ha regresado, y Los Nueve necesitan un Campeón! - proclamó - ¿No hay nadie dispuesto a defender a Los Nueve? ¡Ahora los hijos de Mara claman venganza desde más allá de la tumba! ¿Cuántos más han de morir a manos de Umaril? _"Soy Cyrodiil Venido"_ , dijo. El viejo Reman, nacido de la tierra que es Al-Esh. Sin embargo, ahora despreciaría esta tierra. ¡Arrepentíos! Y de nuevo digo, ¡ARREPENTÍOS! La sangre de los masacrados acólitos de Dibella clama venganza. ¡Venganza! ¿Quién emprenderá esta Sagrada Cruzada?

Tempest pestañeó un par de veces y, contraria a la fascinación que las crípticas palabras del viejo parecían haber obrado sobre la ahora callada multitud, enarcó una ceja mientras se masajeaba el vientre.

 _Otro yonki pasado de rosca con el skooma_. - pensó meneando la cabeza significativamente – _Akatosh bendito, los del "Mensajero del Caballo Negro" se iban a poner las botas con ésta historia. Seguro que hasta le pedirían una exclusiva al viejo loco éste para que diera su opinión._

\- ¡Amor y misericordia! ¿Aún pensáis que estoy loco? - prosiguió el hombre, ajeno a la mirada de incredulidad que la muchacha de verdes cabellos le estaba dirigiendo tan elocuentemente - ¿Quién será el próximo que caiga por la sangrienta venganza de Umaril? Los Ocho y El Uno necesitan un Campeón, un Cruzado de los dioses que renazca.

_¿Umaril?, ¿Los Ocho y El Uno? ¿De qué coño habla éste tío? Dioses, la gente cada día está más gagá..._

\- Pelinal Whitestrake derribó una vez a los enemigos de los hombres y de los dioses. ¿Quién reclamará ahora sus reliquias y volverá a combatir por la fe verdadera? - hablaba, incansable, el anciano loco - ¡Hay maestros de la tradición entre vosotros, mentes tan cargadas de conocimiento que no pueden levantar los ojos a los cielos para ver la verdad allí escrita! Versado en la sabiduría de Los Ocho era, Pelinal, el Inculpador y el Campeón de los Hombres. Y, aunque dispersa, nos dejó una advertencia. ¡No la ignoréis! - advirtió - Umaril ha vuelto, como predijo la cabeza de Pelinal al Toro de Kyne en los días del viejo Cyrodiil. ¿Quién hará el Camino de los Peregrinos como hicieron los Caballeros de antaño?

Ante tal silencio dirigido hacia la voz de un solo hombre, Hieronymus Lex emergió de entre la multitud y, posicionándose inadvertidamente al lado de Tempest y las mujeres, se cruzó de brazos y escuchó el resto del discurso procesando cada palabra e intentando descifrar su significado.

\- ¡Sube la marea de sangre! - gritó el orador - ¿Nadie emprenderá esta Sagrada Cruzada? ¿Nadie hará el viejo Camino de los Peregrinos? ¡Oh, infeliz Tamriel! ¿Dónde está tu Cruzado de los dioses en estos postreros días de mezquinas luchas y hombres menores? - clamó con tristeza en la mirada - Umaril, sí, tus hijos conocen ese nombre si tú no. El alcaide del miedo de pavorosa leyenda. ¿Creéis que es un mito? ¿O que está muerto? ¿No habéis oído el Abadal-a? _"Mejor hubiera muerto creyéndome victorioso. Aunque fue arrojado más allá de las puertas de la noche, regresará. ¡Estad alerta! Ya no puedo proteger a las huestes de los hombres del desquite de Umaril."_ Así habló Pelinal en la hora de su muerte.

Tempest entonces, aburrida por aquel discurso del todo incomprensible para ella, suspiró, se giró un momento y frunció el ceño al observar que el capitán de la Guardia había vuelto a localizarla y estaba de pie a su lado.

Se incorporó, fue a marcharse y pegó un bote en cuanto notó la mano acorazada del hombre cernirse sobre su frágil brazo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le espetó, molesta.

\- Shhh, escucha. - replicó Lex llevándose el índice de la mano libre a los labios.

La joven le dio una ceja enarcada por toda respuesta.

\- ¡El Impetuoso ha venido durante la rotura de los Portones! - exclamó el orador, llamando por vez primera la atención de Tempest al haber mencionado la amenaza desde Oblivion - ¡Su perversidad dorada acabará rápido con todas las armas salvo las de su antiguo enemigo, Whitestrake! Una vez abierto, al Portón no le preocupa quién pasa por él. Nuestro antiguo enemigo ha regresado de las profundidades del tiempo para ejecutar su venganza sobre los dioses. Los dioses, Los Ocho custodios de San Pelinal cuando derrotó a Umaril, el Impetuoso...

 _Espera, ¿está diciendo éste tío por casualidad que ése tal Umaril al que no conoce ni su padre ha aprovechado la coyuntura de los Portones al Oblivion para venir a escupir a los dioses en la cara?_ \- pensó Tempest, captando por vez primera el oculto significado tras las complejas palabras del hombre - _Y, si así fuera, ¿por qué mierda los llama Los Ocho y El Uno? Son Los Nueve, de toda la vida, vamos..._

\- ¿No hay oídos para oír las advertencias? ¿No hay ojos para ver la rotura de la Rueda? - persistió el orador al ver que sus palabras, aparte de fascinación, no ejercían ningún otro sentimiento sobre el público que le escuchaba - Los Ocho y El Uno sólo favorecen a los rectos. ¡Y escasos son los que quedáis! ¡El ladrón ha dado con la cerradura que no puede forzar! ¡El guerrero, con el enemigo que no puede derribar! ¡El mago, con el conjuro que no puede pronunciar! ¡En verdad, ésta es la Era de la Serpiente y el Vacío que sigue! ¡Los guardianes han caído y nadie queda para velar por sus cargas, y todos los cielos festejan ahora a los Príncipes del Desgobierno!

Nada, nadie parecía entender de qué les estaba avisando. Tan sólo había silencio, un silencio embobado, un silencio de curiosidad y respeto... pero no de la valentía y arrojo al que les estaba conminando.

\- Y Talos dijo al Arctus: _"¡Seamos uno solo para fortalecer este trono, esta tierra, este pueblo, cada uno glorioso bajo el cielo!"_ \- intentó una vez más, insistiendo - ¿No haríais vosotros lo mismo, hijos de Cyrodiil? ¡No, no lo haríais! ¡Es evidente! ¡Apartasteis la mirada cuando las llamas ardían, y ahora que se han apagado, andáis perdidos! ¡Sólo queda muerte para Tamriel! ¡Muerte y Olvido!

 _Olvido... ¿se referirá al Oblivion en sí o a algo que ocurrió hace ya tanto tiempo que las lenguas y la propia Historia ya lo han olvidado...? -_ siguió razonando Tempest en su cabeza.

\- _"Que toda reciprocidad sea una pulga de aserción en un lobo de nulidad."_ ¡Es por estas herejías que caéis en desgracia! - gritó el orador señalando a su mudo público con el dedo índice - ¡Qué vergüenza, pueblo de Cyrodiil, y más vergüenza por los hijos que libremente entregáis a las Fauces de la Destrucción! ¿Podéis sentirlo, pueblo de Cyrodiil? ¡La Gema Roja está cerca! ¡El Alma Suprema está hablando!

 _La Gema Roja... ¿el Amuleto de Reyes?_ \- pensó nuevamente Tempest desasiéndose del agarre del capitán y poniendo sus cinco sentidos en el aparente deslavazado discurso del que, ahora lo veía claro, era una suerte de profeta – _No lo entiendo... ¿qué dice éste tío que sucederá si no prestamos atención ni hacemos la Sagrada Cruzada ésa de la que tanto habla?_

\- ¡Al-Esh está cerca! ¡Madre del Imperio! Llora por el caído Cyrod y todos sus hijos que la llaman hogar, pues en verdad ella es la madre de todos nosotros. Ciudadanos, la reina de las estrellas os pregunta: ¿dónde está su descendencia? ¿Dónde están los hombres que seguirán sus pasos? ¿De quién es la sangre que tomó el dragón? ¡Alessia! ¡Reman! ¡Talos! ¡Ellos requieren la sangre de sus congéneres para reavivar el Pacto del Dragón! ¡Ciudadanos, empuñad vuestras dagas! ¿No hay oídos para oír las advertencias? ¿No hay ojos para ver la rotura de la Rueda?

_O sea... que lo de Al-Esh es Alessia por lo que éste tío dice... ¿y dice que para reavivar el Pacto del Dragón, sin duda los Fuegos del Dragón, se requiere sangre? Es como si..._

\- Estudiáis meticulosamente vuestros polvorientos libros sobre la tradición. Os instruís en antiquísimas genealogías y linajes. - dijo el Profeta, mirando ésta vez a los ojos de la única persona de cabellos verdes a las que sus palabras parecían no caer en oídos sordos - ¿Buscáis la verdad en la sangre? Hay verdad en la sangre, pero no es la verdad que buscáis. La verdad está escrita en la sangre de los inocentes, ¡allí en la Capilla del Amor! ¿Es que no podéis leer las antiguas runas? _"¡As oiobala Umarile, Ehlnada racuvar!"_ ¡Una maldición y una amenaza para aquellos que tienen ojos para ver y oídos para oír! ¿Es que ninguno de vosotros entiende ya la Antigua Lengua? _"¡Por el eterno poder de Umaril, los dioses mortales serán abatidos!"_

Tempest pegó un respingo al oír aquello.

\- El mensaje. - dijo en voz baja.

Hieronymus Lex se giró hacia ella y le dio una mirada de no entender.

\- ¿Qué dices, Tempest? - preguntó.

La chica entonces le tomó de los hombros acorazados.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Ése tío está diciendo que las letras en daédrico que había a los pies del altar de la capilla son un mensaje, una amenaza!

Lex entonces alzó la vista y, tomando del brazo a la chica, se abrió paso a empellones entre la multitud hasta alcanzar al exaltado Profeta.

\- ¿Quién igualará las hazañas de Sir Amiel y sus compañeros cuando atacaron al Wyrm de Elenglynn para recuperar la Coraza del Cruzado? Pensad esto: lo que ha ocurrido hoy aquí es sólo el principio. - dicho lo cual finalmente cesó en su discurso y observó a la pareja de imperiales que se le había plantado frente a las narices para echar la cabeza un momento para atrás, sorprendido - ¡Caramba! ¿A qué debo este honor? No soy más que un humilde profeta. ¿Qué os trae hasta mí?

El capitán le observó gravemente y, al percatarse de que aún seguían rodeados de gente, soltó a Tempest y se giró alzando los brazos.

\- ¡Suficiente por hoy! - exclamó - ¡Que cada uno vuelva a su casa o a lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo! ¡Dispérsense ciudadanos!

La multitud, contrariada, hizo lo que se le ordenaba, acompañado todo ello de sendas quejas hacia la autoridad, y pronto sólo quedaron en el patio de columnas el capitán de la Guardia, la pequeña Heroína de Kvatch y el misterioso anciano que decía ser profeta.

Lex entonces, una vez se vio a solas con el individuo aquel, volvió a girarse y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Si mal no hemos interpretado su muy ardiente discurso, maese, me parece a mí que tiene unas cuantas cosas que explicarnos. – comenzó muy seriamente – De tal modo que, por la autoridad que me ha sido conferida como capitán de la Guardia de Anvil, le conmino a que nos hable del incidente que ha tenido lugar ésta mañana en la Capilla de Dibella.

Tempest rodó los ojos discretamente ante tan pomposo discurso. Definitivamente todos los hombres con los que había estado involucrada resultaban ser, a las claras, unos pretenciosos de narices.

\- Esto sólo es el principio. Umaril ha regresado, como predijo Pelinal Whitestrake al expirar su último aliento. - repuso el viejo imperial con toda la naturalidad del mundo como respuesta.

\- Conozco la leyenda del Cruzado de los Dioses, Pelinal Whitestrake y de su enemigo, el Ayleid Umaril. Los volúmenes de la _Canción de Pelinal_ son un clásico de toda la vida, maese. – repuso Lex sin dejar su pose seria y profesional – Pero no comprendo qué tiene que ver con el ataque a la capilla.

\- ¡¿No entiendes nada?! - exclamó el viejo entonces, frustrado por no hacerse entender a oídos tan obtusos como los de aquella gente - ¡La sangre habla! Puedo leer las antiguas runas, si tú no eres capaz. _"¡As oiobala Umarile, Ehlnada racuvar!"_ , en lengua de los Ayleids. _"¡Por el eterno poder de Umaril, los dioses mortales serán abatidos!"_ Una maldición contra los antiguos enemigos de Umaril, y una amenaza.

El capitán le dio entonces una mirada fija a la joven Tempest, quien se la devolvió con un gesto que venía a indicar claramente un _"Te lo dije"_.

\- ¿Me está diciendo por casualidad que éste horror sin precedentes es obra de Umaril, maese? - inquirió Lex volviéndose a girar en dirección al Profeta - ¿Y cómo puede ser eso cierto si la raza de los Ayleid lleva milenios muerta?

\- Umaril fue derrotado por Pelinal Whitestrake, pero su espíritu sobrevivió, y ahora ha regresado para vengarse de los dioses. - dijo el Profeta sencillamente – Era un rey hechicero, ésta revelación no debería sorprenderos a ninguno en realidad.

Tempest se encogió de hombros. Para ella, que batallaba contra el Oblivion todos los días y se había metido de cabeza en el Plano del Dios Loco por gusto y propia voluntad, nada le parecía extraño ya.

Sin embargo, el escéptico capitán a su lado estaba hecho de otra pasta.

\- Muy bien, digamos que le creo, maese, y suponemos que Umaril ha regresado. – bufó Lex sin mucha convicción - ¿Qué manera propondría usted para cazarle y detenerle?

El Profeta entonces meneó la cabeza de lado a lado pesarosamente.

\- ¡Ea! Nadie puede detener a Umaril. No sin la ayuda de los dioses, no sin las Reliquias del Cruzado. - adujo - Sin un Campeón, los dioses se verán impotentes para actuar. Pero, ¿quién de entre nosotros es digno de empuñar las armas del Cruzado de los Dioses? - añadió mirándoles, primero a la chiquilla pálida de ojos azules, luego al fornido capitán de la Guardia.

Levándose una acorazada mano a la frente y pellizcándose el puente nasal en un gesto de sumo agotamiento, Lex decidió que aquella conversación no le iba a llevar a ningún lado.

\- Bien, eso es todo, maese. – suspiró – Puede retirarse a hacer... lo que quiera que usted haga en su día a día. Simplemente no entre en la capilla de momento. La hemos declarado clausurada.

El otro hombre suspiró también, viendo que de nada serviría aquello.

\- ¡Oh, pueblo mío! ¿Quién te salvará de la destrucción? ¿Es que no hay nadie digno de ser tu Cruzado? - se lamentó.

Tempest entonces se alejó de allí y, aunque todo aquel discurso le había parecido la cosa más surrealista del mundo, decidió que no le apetecía nada de nada obedecer a la Ley y se infiltró de vuelta a la Capilla de Dibella en busca de pistas que pudieran demostrar que lo que aquel hombre decía no era ninguna falsedad. Aquel tipo, pese a la desconfianza inicial de la chica, había dicho, si bien de manera muy críptica y retorcida, unas cuantas verdades. No se merecía que le tomaran por loco.

Sin embargo, al introducirse en el edificio y ver de nuevo el panorama, por segunda vez le embargaron las náuseas. Y hubiera echado hasta la primera papilla de no ser...

\- ¡JODER! - exclamó la chica a voz en cuello eludiendo, por milímetros, un fuerte mazazo en todo el mentón.

Cayendo de espaldas y rodando por el suelo hasta casi caerse por las escaleras que daban a la zona subterránea de la capilla, el Salón de los Muertos, Tempest no pudo ni intuir qué la estaba atacando ya que hubo de centrarse más en la cantidad de golpes que tenía que eludir a la carrera para no acabar hecha puré.

Corrió por toda la sala con los pasos metálicos de su atacante aproximándosele por segundos hasta que se abalanzó contra la puerta de la calle y salió por patas hacia el frío del exterior.

\- ¡Por Akatosh! - chilló al aire hasta desgañitarse - ¡Que alguien me ayude!, ¡que alguien haga algo!

Corrió hacia el patio de columnas frente a la capilla y asió al Profeta, quien estaba dando otro nuevo discurso a gentes más receptivas, por los hombros hasta que el hombre se calló, miró en la dirección de lo que la chica estaba huyendo y se quedó blanco del susto.

\- ¡Los esbirros de Umaril! - chilló el viejo asiendo a la muchacha de una manga y poniéndose a correr a su vez pese a su avanzada edad - ¡AURORANOS!

Inmediatamente cundió el pánico y las pocas gentes que había tenido el hombre de público se dispersaron, pues lo que éste decía era verdad: enfundado en una armadura dorada cuyas grebas, brazales y coraza imitaban las plumas de un ave a la vez que sus botas metálicas eran una perfecta reproducción de las garras de un águila y su casco, a través del cual no se podía ver el rostro del atacante... o la criatura que quiera que fuese, imitaba también un pico y unas alas; se erguía amenazadora una figura humanoide que, maza en mano, profería sonidos distorsionados en otra lengua.

E iba derecho hacia la pequeña muchacha que había esquivado hasta ahora sus ataques.

Pero pronto se cruzó en su camino la acorazada figura de Hieronymus Lex quien, espada en mano, resistió la carga del atacante desconocido y, de un empujón, le desequilibró lo suficiente como para tirarle y, antes de que el ser pudiera reaccionar y levantarse, ensartarle el corazón certeramente con su acero imperial.

La criatura profirió un chirriante sonido de dolor y, poco a poco, fue perdiendo las fuerzas hasta impactar con su casco en el suelo y, antes de que el capitán pudiera siquiera tocarle, se desvaneció en polvo dorado que echó a volar prontamente con el viento invernal.

El Profeta y Tempest, que se habían quedado arrinconados y abrazados el uno al otro de miedo contra el muro de la ciudad portuaria, tragaron abundante saliva y, mientras la chica comenzaba a reírse histéricamente con lágrimas en los ojos, el viejo exclamó sin soltarla:

\- ¡Auroranos!, ¡la plaga de Umaril! ¡¿Ahora me creéis?!

Hieronymus Lex nada dijo, jadeante y con los ojos como platos, bajó su arma y decidió que tendría otra pequeña charla con el viejo.

La amenaza de la que tanto les había advertido en su fogoso discurso no es que sólo fuera _real_... es que era, por no hallar una mejor palabra para definirlo, _tangible_.

Y, como siempre para no variar, su muy problemática ex-novia estaba en el maldito centro del meollo del asunto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inicio del Walkthrough de "Knights of The Nine" :D


	53. "Buscando una señal"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 52: _Buscando una señal_.**

* * *

_Aquella noche las campanas de la Capilla de Stendarr de Chorrol habían tocado en mitad de una cálida noche de verano las doce en punto ominosamente, casi como una oscura premonición de desastre._

_Doce en punto, hora de brujas._

_La madre había continuado con su labor de trocear en sendas rodajas redondos y perfectos tomates con los que tenía planeado hacerse una ensalada con la que acallar el gusanillo que le había venido rondando todo el día al haber desayunado y comido apenas muy frugalmente._

_Era una mujer hermosa, extremadamente delgada, aún joven y que trabajaba muy duro para sacar adelante a la pequeña familia que tenía compuesta por ella misma y su hijo de ocho años. Hacía poco que había salido huyendo de un matrimonio abusivo y sus esfuerzos por seguir con su vida eran encomiables._

_El redondo y pequeño vegetal rojo ronzó ligeramente y desparramó su frío jugo sobre las manos de la mujer, cubriéndoselas de rojo al completo mientras ella recogía las rodajas y las depositaba descuidadamente sobre un bol que tenía al lado en la encimera de la cocina. Tras ella, el niño entró a la estancia canturreando alegremente para sí mientras jugaba con un pequeño soldadito de plomo pintado, el regalo que ella le había hecho días atrás por su último cumpleaños._

\- _Cariño, ¿aún estás despierto? - le había dicho la mujer sonriente limpiándose las manos en su pulcro delantal y dejando el cuchillo de cocina con el que había estado picando el tomate sobre la encimera – ¿No puedes dormir?_

\- _No tengo sueño. - había replicado el infante encogiéndose de hombros, igualmente sonriente - ¿Puedo quedarme aquí, mamá?_

\- _Bueno. – consintió la mujer asintiendo ligeramente – Pero cuando mamá termine de cenar te vas derecho a la cama, caballerete._

\- _Sí._

_Al cabo de un rato, cuando se había girado de nuevo para seguir con su labor se percató, inconscientemente, de que al tomar la lechuga para lavarla sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y su corazón martilleaba casi dolorosamente contra su pecho._

_Tomó una jarra de latón y vertió el agua que ésta contenía en un vaso que, acto seguido, tomó para bebérselo entero casi de un trago para tranquilizarse, no muy segura del motivo por el cual su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de aquella manera... como si..._

_Para aquel entonces el niño se había percatado a su vez del extraño comportamiento de su madre y la observó con sus enormes ojos oscuros, de un negro brillante._

\- _¿Mami?_

_Pronto, la estancia se había tornado... extrañamente fría pese a estar casi a treinta grados en pleno mes de Última Semilla._

_Unos ojos oscuros y predadores habían observado intencionalmente la escena familiar desde las sombras en absoluto silencio. Y tras el dueño de aquellos ojos, que parecían refulgir en la negrura de la estancia contigua, había quedado la puerta del piso de abajo abierta, forzada y reventada con ganzúas que habían sido conducidas por expertas y firmes manos enguantadas en cuero._

_Finalmente, con una leve inspiración, el acechador dio un paso al frente y pronto su silueta encapuchada emergió de la oscuridad para hacerse visible a la tenue luz de la cocina, su rostro contorsionado en una mueca fiera y sonriente en el resplandor dorado. El único sonido que siguió a tan espeluznante aparición fue el tintineo de la jarra que la madre había dejado caer al suelo con los ojos, fijos y aterrorizados, puestos en los de su inesperado huésped._

_Las lágrimas hicieron inmediatamente acto de aparición en los ojos de ella al leer la frialdad y determinación en los de aquel acechador de las sombras, apenas un muchacho que no superaría los dieciocho o veinte años, quien, sin dejar de sonreír, reprodujo una complicada y estudiadísima reverencia cortesana para saludarla._

_El niño había dejado caer su soldadito de plomo y había corrido a refugiarse en las faldas de su madre mientras ésta permanecía quieta, inmóvil como una estatua de alabastro. Afuera, las campanas de la capilla habían cesado en su lúgubre repiqueteo y la presente estancia pronto se halló inundada de un denso y pesado silencio._

\- _Me temo que aún no nos conocemos, querida señora. Por ello, permíteme que me presente como es debido: soy Lucien Lachance, sirviente del Padre Terror. - dijo el joven con voz grave, casi demasiado grave para alguien de su edad mientras estudiaba lánguidamente con la mirada el cuerpo de la mujer y se deslizaba graciosamente por el encerado en silencio, como si sus pasos más que pisar, flotaran en el aire a escasos milímetros del suelo – Es una lástima que tengamos que conocernos en tan... particulares y penosas circunstancias, querida señora, pues si en algo tengo personalmente alta estima en éste mundo es la belleza. - observó girando levemente el cuello hacia un lado sin romper el contacto visual, habiéndose posicionado increíblemente deprisa a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de ella, intimidándola con su proximidad física._

_Ella tembló de un modo casi salvaje y las lágrimas, hasta ahora contenidas en las esquinas de sus ojos claros, rodaron libremente por su tersa faz hasta encontrar el final del mentón y de ahí gotear hasta su clavícula._

_El muchacho tomó con una mano enguantada su húmeda barbilla y le alzó el rostro como para observarla mejor._

\- _¿Sabes el motivo de que yo esté aquí? - preguntó - ¿Por qué el Pavoroso Padre te requiere a sus pies?_

_Los ojos de él observaron detenidamente los de ella, buscando, inquiriendo, antes de fruncir el ceño._

\- _¿No? Una lástima entonces. - dejó caer su mano y dio un paso atrás, liberando tensión y observando de refilón al asustado chiquillo, aún prendido de las faldas de su madre._

_La mujer no habló y se limitó a asirse al borde de la encimera con los nudillos blancos a consecuencia de la mucha fuerza que estaba empleando en ello._

\- _¿Prefieres el silencio entonces? Al igual que yo, mi querida señora... Sin embargo nunca antes me había topado con una mujer que, voluntariamente, permitiese a su hijo contemplar cómo muere. - el joven sacudió su cabeza levemente de lado a lado, negando – Esperaba más de ti, Lady Montabell._

_Entonces, girando los globos oculares hasta volver a enmarcar la pequeña figura del infante, el joven redujo su profundo tono de voz a un simple y punzante siseo._

\- _¿Por qué no vuelves a tu cuarto, pequeño? Éste no es lugar para un niño._

_El pequeño alzó la vista hacia su madre, quien asintió levemente con todo el color ido del rostro. Rápidamente el infante soltó la tela de su falda que sus manitas asían, se deslizó por el suelo rodeando la alta figura del joven y salió corriendo, sus pasos haciendo eco en la oscuridad del pasillo._

_Una vez el niño estuvo fuera del alcance auditivo de tan peligrosa situación, el asesino, pues aquel joven no era otra cosa que un oscuro sicario venido con oscuras intenciones al servicio de una entidad igualmente oscura, rodeó el cuello de la mujer con una mano enguantada y presionó el pulgar contra la vena yugular, notando el cada vez más acelerado pulso retumbar a través de su tacto._

_La mujer entonces, asiendo con ambas manos la muñeca de él, encontró finalmente la voz._

\- _Por favor... - suplicaba – Haré lo que sea... ¡lo que sea!_

\- _La negociación es parte de la aceptación de la propia muerte, lo comprendo, querida señora. - repuso el joven impasiblemente – Pero resistirte sólo prolongará tu agonía mental. Yo en tu lugar me limitaría a cerrar los ojos y dejar que la paz te llegue en el momento en que menos te lo esperes._

_Aquellas palabras... habían tomado un cauce que podría haber sido perfectamente piadoso, hasta para un asesino... o, por el contrario, una retorcida muestra de la mucha crueldad de la que aquel muchacho era capaz._

_Ella pareció obedecer un instante, cerrando los ojos tal y como se le había instruido... hasta que su mano, pálida y delgada, había encontrado tanteando el mango del cuchillo reposando en la encimera tras ella y, de un rápido movimiento ciego, atinó a pegar un corte en el brazo que sujetaba su garganta de tal modo que, ante el dolor y la sorpresa de la maniobra, el asesino la había liberado momentáneamente por reflejo._

_Aquellos preciosos segundos le habían otorgado a la mujer la oportunidad de escabullirse de tan peligroso adversario y, corriendo con la adrenalina a flor de piel, se internó asimismo en las sombras del pasillo, asiéndose las faldas con violencia para no tropezarse mientras subía escalones arriba con la intención de hallar el cuarto de su hijo y encerrarse los dos juntos para pedir auxilio por la ventana._

_Pero el joven había sido más rápido y, antes de que la mano de ella hubiera podido soltar el pomo de la puerta del cuarto del niño tras abrirla, la había asido del pelo con una mano mientras que con la otra, herida pero no inutilizada, haciendo gala de una fuerza insólita producto de la adrenalina, de un rápido movimiento que le salpicó de carmesí la cara y la armadura de cuero que vestía, le había sajado el cuello de un tajo limpio que escindió la cabeza de la mujer de su cuerpo._

_El cadáver decapitado había caído al suelo con un golpe seco mientras que la cabeza había rodado hasta los pies de la cama del chiquillo, debajo de la cual, agazapado y aterrorizado, se había refugiado el infante temblando de miedo y con los oídos tapados._

_Los ojos negros del crío se habían encontrado un breve instante con los claros de su madre sin vida antes de que la tenebrosa figura del encapuchado pusiera los pies dentro de la estancia y, con una mirada despreciativa y el brazo derecho goteando un hilo de sangre, hubiera encontrado sus ojos fríos con los del tembloroso chiquillo incapaz de llorar o gritar._

\- _Agradece a Sithis su misericordia. - fueron sus últimas palabras antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por donde había entrado, dejando tras de sí a la decapitada madre y al, ahora sí, lloroso hijo._

* * *

Lucien Lachance despertó de su sueño con tanta violencia que, al izarse súbitamente de entre las mantas del saco de dormir que había dado refugio hasta ahora a su muy cansado cuerpo, comenzó a ver puntos de colores en el aire para, acto seguido, inundarle una nada agradable sensación de mareo.

 _Oooh... demonios..._ \- pensó llevándose ambas manos a la sudorosa cabeza como tratando de sujetársela para que el mundo a su alrededor dejase de dar vueltas de una buena vez.

Inspiró hondo, se recostó contra la almohadilla que venía con el saco de dormir y cerró los ojos sin apartar aún las manos de su muy desorientada cabeza. Estaba empapado de arriba abajo de un sudor tan atroz que no le cabía en la cabeza cómo no tenía sed dado el grado de deshidratación que su cuerpo debía estar padeciendo en aquellos instantes.

_"Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo real, bastardo. ¿Has dormido bien?"_

Ay, no... otra vez no. Otra vez aquella puñetera voz incansable llenando su cabeza, ahogando sus pensamientos y dictándole amenazas para mermarle la moral a marchas forzadas... Creía habérsela quitado de encima tiempo atrás...

 _"Ni en tus más locas fantasías, Lachance. Deberías saber que cuando un espíritu decide perseguirte no hay forma humana de deshacerse de su influencia." -_ se burló la voz - _"Intenta probar algún exorcismo, me muero por verte acudiendo a los sacerdotes de Zenithar en busca de ayuda."_

Lucien tomó aire lentamente. Cada vez que tenía que hacer frente a las voces en su cabeza debía mantener un agarre muy tenso con su propia cordura.

Soltó el aire entonces con la misma lentitud que con la que lo había inspirado.

 _Montabell... supongo que debí de haber captado la indirecta del anagrama cuando nos presentaron._ \- pensó gravemente, recolocando todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos en su lugar. Aquel espectro, con todo el caos que traía a su psique, le tenía frito, literalmente.

_"Supones bien, desgraciado. Te lo puse extremadamente fácil. Quise pensar que te acordarías de aquello... pero fue demasiado pedir para alguien con el ego tan inflado como el tuyo."_

Delante de sus ojos, a los pies del saco de dormir, pestañeando un par de veces para adaptar su vista nictálope a la oscuridad, el Hombre Oscuro pudo divisar malamente en mitad de la negrura de la tienda de campaña la silueta borrosa y etérea del fantasma que había venido siendo su tortura mental desde el mismo instante en que su vida pereciera a manos del entrenado asesino.

\- Estoy harto de ti. - le espetó con la voz trocada en apenas un susurro, pues no quería que el resto de ciudadanos acampados en las inmediaciones de los restos de la desolada ciudad de Bravil pudieran tomarle por loco si le oían hablar solo - ¿Por qué me persigues?, ¿qué quieres de mí?

_"Quiero verte estirando la pata tras una larga y ardua agonía, Lachance, entre otras muchas cosas."_

Lucien bufó, cruzándose de brazos, aún sentado en el saco de dormir y observando sin pestañear la difusa silueta espectral con una mirada dura como el granito.

_"Tampoco me disgustaría verte sufrir por la pérdida de todo aquello en lo que crees y amas. Sería un muy justo castigo para alguien tan desalmado y que ha cometido tantas atrocidades a lo largo de su muy miserable existencia."_

\- No entiendo ése empeño tuyo por seguir dándole vueltas a algo que no tiene arreglo. – argumentó Lucien negando con la cabeza – Hice lo que hice y no me arrepiento. Fue un contrato que cumplí y punto. No hubo nada personal en ello, simplemente... cumplí con las Órdenes que se me adjudicaron."

_"Pero disfrutaste, malnacido. Disfrutaste jugando con una pobre mujer indefensa para luego acabar con ella de la manera más cruenta y atroz posible. Te deleitaste en su muerte. Ahí radica lo personal del asunto."_

\- Por Sithis, yo era un maldito crío.

_"Sí, lo eras. Un crío cruel y sanguinario como el hombre que sigues siendo. Un crío con una vida de mierda al que no se le ocurrió nada más inteligente que hacer de la vida de otro crío un infierno."_

\- Cumplía Órdenes. ¿Cuándo se te va a meter eso en la cabeza?

_"La Eternidad da para mucho, Lachance. Podemos seguir con ésta disputa nuestra incluso después de que tú mueras."_

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿pedirte perdón? - en el tono del Oyente había una leve sombra de mofa – No me hagas reír... sabes muy bien que no lo siento ni podré sentirlo. Como he dicho: no fue personal, cumplía Órdenes.

_"Soy muy consciente de que alguien como tú es incapaz de sentir verdadero arrepentimiento por nada, Lachance. Pero tal vez puedas hacer algo para que las almas de mi madre y mía puedan descansar en paz."_

\- ¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

_"Mi completa ausencia de tu pútrida mente."_

El trato era tentador... casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

_"No creas que lo hago por ti, alimaña, lo hago por ella."_

Ah, ciertamente que sí.

Había ido a Bravil... o lo que quedaba de la ciudad en pie, para oír una vez más el llamado de la Madre Noche ya que, tras su discusión con Vicente, tenía muy claro que sus acciones dentro de la Mano Negra estaban siendo examinadas con lupa.

Se había encontrado a la gente reconstruyendo sus hogares a base de talar árboles, hacerlos tablas y lijarlos para volver a su estilo arquitectónico pobre y precario. Nada que no hubiera imaginado ya.

No había visto a Luciana ya que, muy probablemente, la mujer se hubiera mudado temporalmente a Leyawiin a una posada cara para seguir viviendo como una marquesa con los ahorros que tenía metidos en el Banco de Cyrodiil los cuales, otra cosa no, pero Lucien estimaba que debían de ser cuantiosos en sumo grado.

Cansado del viaje, había acampado junto con la piña de ciudadanos y obreros del lugar y había dormido apenas un par de horas para verse envuelto en aquella conversación tan sobrenatural como indeseada.

Llevaba un tiempo deprimido y, justo cuando creía haberse sacado las voces de su cabeza de encima, ahí estaba el fallecido traidor para perseguir sus sueños.

En aquel momento hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por quitárselo de en medio. Cualquier cosa.

\- Te escucho. - respondió sin más a la presencia fantasmagórica frente a él.

El ánima rió lúgubremente. La cadena de negociaciones acababa de abrirse ante ellos como un amplio abanico de posibilidades.

Posibilidades que no dudaría en aprovechar en su favor dado el precario equilibrio mental de su interlocutor.

* * *

\- ¿Y tú estás segura de que es por aquí? Llevamos dos horas dando rodeos por las inmediaciones y, de momento, ni rastro de la Ermita de Arkay, Tempest.

Y era cierto, ya iban dos vueltas y pico de reloj desde que, al abandonar Anvil, se hubieran echado al Camino Dorado para, buscando por la zona Norte de la Costa Dorada del condado de Anvil, localizar la más cercana de las Ermitas del camino donde el anciano Profeta les había dicho que debían rezar.

\- Mira tú el mapa que el Profeta ése nos ha dado, so listo. - replicó ácidamente la pequeña imperial de pelo verde sujeta casi con pinzas a la cintura acorazada de su acompañante para no caerse del caballo en el que ambos iban montados mientras le ponía el arrugado plano amarillento a un palmo de las narices – Te digo que, según esto, tiene que estar por aquí.

Hieronymus Lex suspiró. El mal humor de la chica le estaba poniendo las cosas muy difíciles a la hora de colaborar con ella.

Porque había sido _ella_ la que había decidido hacer aquel absurdo peregrinaje tras el susto con la criatura aquella de armadura dorada que le había atacado en la profanada Capilla de Dibella. La joven estaba empeñada en que el viejo tenía razón y que, cualquiera que fuera el peligro que estuviera amenazando Tamriel (además de los pertinentes Portones al Oblivion, naturalmente) había que hacerle frente lo antes posible antes de que se les fuera de las manos y ya no hubiera solución.

Y nada de lo que le dijo había podido disuadirla de hacer lo contrario.

La había acompañado por no dejarla sola. A fin de cuentas todas sus misiones imposibles y llenas de baches siempre se las había tenido que chupar ella sola y Lex, en cierto modo, se sentía responsable por ello, por no haberla echado un cable en su día en vez de abofetearla y gritarle que era una desgracia.

Era un hombre de honor y sentía que, de alguna manera, debía compensarla por su mal comportamiento del pasado.

Había pedido una excedencia a la condesa Umbranox para abordar tan preocupante tema de forma oficial y, visto el ataque a la Capilla de Dibella, la noble dama no había dudando ni un solo instante y se la había concedido muy gustosamente si con ello su hombre de mayor confianza daba, junto con la colaboración de la celebérrima Heroína de Kvatch (otra de las muchas sorpresas de Tempest que habían dejado la moral del capitán para el arrastre), con el origen de la amenaza.

\- Escucha, Tempest. – dijo calmadamente, haciendo acopio de paciencia con la malhumorada muchacha – No te lo tomes a mal, pero... digamos que la interpretación de un mapa requiere... de cierto sentido de la orientación. Y tú, por lo que he podido deducir a lo largo de éstas dos horas, no te orientas con demasiada soltura, ¿verdad?

Aquello había herido el orgullo de la joven.

\- Vaya, ¿y tú sí? - le espetó molesta - ¿Porque eres un hombre y los hombres estáis hechos para éstas cosas mientras que las mujeres deberíamos cruzarnos de brazos, quedarnos en casita y no aprender nunca a orientarnos? ¿Por ahí van los tiros, Lex?

El capitán se llevó una mano acorazada a la frente para masajearse las sienes. Su ex-novia, a todas luces, era rencorosa de narices.

\- Te he dicho que no te lo tomases a mal. No es una cuestión de sexos, es una cuestión de saberse orientar y punto, Tempest. - trató de explicarle.

\- Mira Lex, mejor será que dejemos de hablar un rato antes de que me pongas de mala hostia ya del todo. - le interrumpió ella con un bufido – Hoy no tengo el día muy fino y quiero encontrar ésa condenada Ermita de ruta y la siguiente que hay cerca de Skingrad antes de que anochezca.

Y así se había hecho de nuevo el silencio entre ambos. Un silencio tenso que les duró hasta que, viendo sus esfuerzos recompensados finalmente, habían encontrado la famosa Ermita de ruta a un lado del camino, escondida entre la nieve y la maleza: un altar redondo en forma de fuente con hasta tres escalones construido en piedra blanca rodeado de ocho columnas que sostenían los restos de lo que antaño debió de haber sido un techo.

La piedra, como consecuencia de estar al aire libre, estaba impregnada de musgo y nieve, y Tempest y Lex tuvieron que limpiar con las manos buena parte del altar para poder leer bien las inscripciones talladas en la base del susodicho.

\- _"Un espíritu inmaculado alegra a Arkay."_ \- leyó Tempest en voz alta frunciendo levemente su pálido ceño.

 _Entonces a Arkay no le va a hacer ni puñetera gracia que ore en su altar._ \- pensó deprimida – _Sin embargo aquel hombre me dijo que no pasaba nada..._

Porque antes de partir, llevándose a un lado al Profeta para que el capitán de la Guardia no les oyera, le había comentado muy por encima que su vida no había sido... lo que se dice un cúmulo de virtudes que pudieran agradar a Los Nueve dadas las circunstancias.

\- ¿Y aún así buscarías las Sagradas Reliquias? Serás un juguete interesante para los dioses, no me cabe ninguna duda. - le había dicho el anciano muy seriamente.

Pero aquella declaración no había cuajado lo que se dice muy bien en la personalidad de la chiquilla quien, desde que aprendiera a pensar por sí misma, siempre había pensado en hacer lo que le diera la real gana sin ser manipulada por mortal o entidad sobrenatural alguna... aunque, a éstas alturas, sus pretensiones estuvieran ya quizás un poco fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Dónde encontraremos las Reliquias?, ¿qué tiene que ver el peregrinaje éste para llevar a cabo la misión sagrada de la que hablas? - le había preguntado aquella mañana tras prepararse con un día de diferencia para salir, inquieta en caso de que los dioses decidieran juzgarla... poco merecedora de sus caprichosos designios.

\- Los dioses otorgan clarividencia a quienes ellos consideran dignos. Por qué y cuándo actúan no es algo predecible. - había contestado el viejo tranquilamente - Lo que sí puedo decirte es que, tradicionalmente, los Caballeros que deseaban ir en busca de las Reliquias hacían el Camino de los Peregrinos. Si los dioses os consideran dignos a ti o a tu amigo... – había dicho señalando a lo lejos con la vista al impaciente Hieronymus Lex - … recibiréis una señal. Partid pues con las bendiciones de Los Ocho y El Uno.

\- ¿Por qué los llamas así? Quiero decir... son Los Nueve.

\- En un tiempo lejano, ocho eran las divinidades, pero Tiber Septim se convirtió en Talos y Los Ocho pasaron a ser Nueve. Yo sigo las viejas costumbres y venero a Los Ocho, aunque también respeto a Talos, el que ascendió y se tornó en Uno.

Akatosh, había sido la conversación más extraña e intelectual que Tempest había tenido en mucho tiempo desde que ya no visitase más la Universidad Arcana. Había obtenido respuestas a sus preguntas pese a que, no obstante, siguiese inquieta por el posible rechazo que los dioses pudieran tener hacia una asesina, una ladrona, una mentirosa y una hereje (pues no por nada el tema de soltar alegremente de tanto en tanto aquello de _"Sithis, Akatosh y su puta madre"_ era una herejía en toda regla, se mirase por donde se mirase).

Por lo que había podido vislumbrar en la capilla de Skingrad de las veces que había ido a rezar es que, según los pesos de la Balanza de Julianos, al Divino debía de caerle en gracia ya que no le negaba las bendiciones de su altar, pero... ¿y con los otros ocho restantes?

Hincando cuidadosamente las rodillas en los escalones bajos de la fría piedra recubierta parcialmente por nieve, Tempest apoyó los codos sobre el pétreo altar, juntó las manos, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, no muy segura de qué pedir exactamente.

 _Por favor, Arkay, no te tomes a mal mis muchas imperfecciones y ayúdame a encontrar las Sagradas Reliquias para la noble causa del Profeta._ \- enunció en su mente mientras inspiraba hondo el gélido aire circundante – _Dame una señal de tu gracia, por favor._

A su lado, Hieronymus Lex, una vez hubo atado al caballo a una de las columnas de la Ermita, hincó a su vez la rodilla junto a la chica y se sumió en un coloquio interior que, si bien se hallaba sumamente regado de escepticismo, no carecía de sus mejores intenciones.

Permanecieron un rato así, quietos y concentrados, hasta que sus peticiones internas llegaron a su fin. De momento Arkay no había dado señales de vida.

 _Esto es una completa pérdida de tiempo._ \- pensaron ambos imperiales al unísono mientras se ponían en pie, desanimados por la falta de respuesta de un dios al que las cuitas mortales, como al resto de sus camaradas, parecían traer al descuido.

Sin embargo no desistieron y, pese al frío y al silencio de la campiña, montaron de nuevo en el caballo y fueron a trote tranquilo dirección Skingrad, directos, según el mapa, a la siguiente Ermita de ruta, la erigida en honor a Mara.

Un peregrinaje es un peregrinaje y, hasta que no lo hubieran completado, no podrían decir con absoluta seguridad si sus esfuerzos estaban siendo en balde... o al menos eso era lo que la Hija de la Tempestad quería, muy en el fondo de su corazón, pensar.

* * *

 _Esto es repugnante, sencillamente repugnante._ \- pensó el Oyente de la Mano Negra asqueado, su rostro contorsionado en una mueca de absoluta animadversión según iba sacando paladas de tierra del enorme hoyo que estaba cavando a un lado del Camino Verde, cerca del río Larsius, a treinta minutos a pie de la desolada Bravil.

_"Cierra el pico y sigue cavando, Lachance."_

Agh... ahí estaba otra vez el muy bastardo, no se cansaba nunca.

_"Por supuesto que no. Es mi cuerpo lo que estás desenterrando, desgraciado."_

El cuerpo, el cadáver del traidor. A tres metros bajo tierra mínimo donde los de la Mano Negra (o, para ser más exactos, unos subordinados de la Mano Negra) le habían enterrado en el camino, con el cuerpo boca abajo y decapitado, como el hereje que era. Sus restos eran demasiado ofensivos como para que permanecieran pudriéndose en la cripta de la Madre Noche por siempre jamás.

Lachance no es que fuera lo que se dice forofo en el tema de enterrar o desenterrar cadáveres ya que pese a su profesión era, al igual que con el tema de la sangre coagulada, bastante escrupuloso a la hora de tocar cosas muertas, y máxime si se trataba de cosas muertas rancias de hace un tiempo y no recientes, vaya.

Le estaba costando una Eternidad hincar bien la pala que se había apropiado indebidamente en el campamento de supervivientes de Bravil sobre la tierra helada de la campiña, dura y compacta a más no poder a consecuencia del eterno clima invernal.

Al cabo de un buen rato, tras mucho sudar en su nuevo cometido de desenterrador, Lucien dio finalmente con los despojos fríos y amoratados del hombre que una vez pusiera en jaque a toda una Organización criminal: Mathieu Bellamont... o Montabell, como quiera que fuera.

Con absoluta repelencia y dando gracias a Sithis por que, con el frío, el cadáver no se hallara en un estado de descomposición avanzada, el Oyente de la Mano Negra extrajo primero el cuerpo y luego la cabeza para depositarlos a lo largo de la manta que había usado la noche anterior con objeto de guarecerse del frío mientras dormía y enrollarlos en ella como si fuera una alfombra para, finalmente, anudar la parte donde estaba la cabeza, no fuera a ser que durante el traslado se le escapase sin querer.

Echándose el fardo sobre un hombro descuidadamente, lo mismo que si fuera un vulgar saco de patatas, Lachance se aproximó entonces a su distante montura, Shadowmere, la cual había estado esperándole hasta aquel momento a un lado, hundiendo de tanto en tanto su oscuro hocico en la nieve hasta derretirla por efecto del calor que sus amplias fosas nasales desprendían.

La yegua sombría observó entonces con los ígneos ojos rojos a su jinete y, tras olisquear brevemente aquello que portaba al hombro, dio un poderoso relincho de descontento.

\- Detesto tener que hacer esto, vieja amiga. – le dijo Lucien pasándole una comprensiva mano enguantada por las crines de ébano cariñosamente. A decir verdad, Shadowmere era la única criatura viviente con la que demostraba un cierto grado de afecto mayor que con cualquier otro ser humano – Pero no me queda otro remedio. Necesito tu ayuda para trasladar... esto. - enunció con una mueca de repugnancia indicando con los ojos el cadáver envuelto en la tela mientras lo depositaba sobre la grupa de su montura – Y créeme cuando te digo que con la voz de nuestra Oscura Señora tengo suficiente para llenar mi cabeza por entero; no necesito también la voz de un traidor que persiga mis sueños y confunda mi mente hasta el final de mis días. Es más de lo que puedo soportar.

Resoplando con viva elocuencia pero resignada a la vil tarea que su jinete compartiría con ella, Shadowmere simplemente restregó su oscuro hocico contra una de las afeitadas mejillas de Lucien en símbolo de que entendía sus motivos y le dejó izarse sobre su lomo para, tras tomar las riendas y acomodarse pertinentemente, inclinarse sobre su oreja y susurrarle con su cálida voz profunda:

\- Ahora necesito que me lleves hasta Anvil, querida. Tras eso te prometo que sólo abusaré de tu gentileza una última vez cuando, de allí, partamos hacia Chorrol, nuestro destino final.

La yegua sacudió un instante sus largas crines de criatura sobrenatural y, tras aquello, emprendió sin más dilación su habitual desenfrenado galope rumbo al Oeste.

Cuanto antes llegaran, antes completarían aquella tarea odiosa ante la que, no sin bastante aversión, ambos se habían plegado.

* * *

El viaje hasta Bruma había sido agotador.

Quizás, pese a la torpeza inicial, aquel peregrinaje de Ermita de ruta en Ermita de ruta estaba resultando, si bien de momento infructuoso, extremadamente rápido para lo que Tempest y el capitán Lex habían previsto en una primera instancia.

De momento ya habían rezado a Arkay, a Mara, a Dibella y a Akatosh. Cuatro en una sola jornada no estaba nada de mal teniendo en cuenta la dispersión de los santuarios por toda la provincia según el mapa, no estando precisamente cerca los unos de los otros.

\- Estoy molido. - suspiró Hieronymus Lex tras estirar un par de veces sobre la grupa de su caballo sus muy entumecidos miembros – Creo que por hoy ya hemos tenido suficiente viaje, Tempest. - dijo observando detenidamente el cielo estrellado sobre las cabezas de ambos – No sé tú, pero yo pienso pedirme una buena y cómoda habitación en Bruma para cenar como es debido y descansar. Tengo la espalda adolorida de tantas horas yendo a caballo.

La chica no estaba en mejores condiciones, ya que le dolían las posaderas una cosa mala tras tanto trote de acá para allá... pero optó por no decir nada y no quejarse. Al fin y al cabo el tema del peregrinaje había sido cosa suya.

Aproximándose entonces tranquilamente hacia los establos de la ciudad, Lex dejó su montura bajo los cuidados de un mozo de cuadra (al cual, todo hay que decirlo, la dueña hubo de despertar ya que era tarde de narices), y, siguiendo de cerca los pasos de la pequeña Tempest, ambos accedieron a la población para ir derechos a la "Vista del Jerall".

\- Yo me voy al Gremio de Magos, que la cena y la cama me salen gratis. - dijo la muchacha tras haber acompañado al capitán hasta la puerta de la posada - ¿A qué hora quedamos mañana?

\- Te recogeré a las siete y media en la puerta del Gremio. - dijo el hombre simplemente.

Tempest frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

\- No hace falta que "me recojas", Lex, puedo venir perfectamente y por mi propio pie yo solita hasta la puerta de la "Vista del Jerall" a ésa hora.

Lex se llevó entonces una mano a la frente, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos enguantados. Estaba demasiado agotado como para empezar con ésas tonterías.

\- Por Talos, Tempest... ¿vas a ponerte también a discutir por semejante nimiedad?

La chica enarcó una ceja, viendo su punto de razón... pero su tozudez en aquel momento le pudo más que las buenas maneras y el cansancio.

\- No quiero que me trates con ésa condescendencia, como si fuera tonta o inválida, Lex. - argumentó – No soy ninguna damisela en apuros a la que debas ofrecer tu brazo por hacer honor a ésa noción machista que se entiende por "caballerosidad".

\- Estás llevando un simple gesto de cortesía a unos extremos absurdos e irracionales.

\- Teniendo en cuenta con quién estoy tratando, no me lo parece en absoluto.

Hieronymus Lex comenzó a perder la paciencia, harto de ser tratado con tanto desprecio y de ser catalogado una y otra vez por su exasperante ex-novia como "machista". Desde hacía un año que sus nociones en lo referente a los roles que ambos sexos desempeñaban habían cambiado mucho, y él creía que para mejor.

\- ¡Las personas cambian, Tempest, maldita sea! - exclamó – Para bien o para mal, tú y yo hemos cambiado en el último año. - explicó, no ya sólo molesto, sino casi... desesperado por hacerse entender frente a ella - Quiero creer que somos personas diferentes a aquel capitán de la Guardia al que tú considerabas machista y a aquella chica extraña y misteriosa a la que yo consideraba exasperante y problemática. Si tienes la pretensión, no ya de que nos llevemos bien, sino de llevar éste peregrinaje de la mejor manera posible... te pediría no ya sólo un poco de flexibilidad, sino de respeto. Eso que tanto demandas para ti misma has de darlo de igual manera.

La chica sólo suspiró.

\- Mira... – comenzó de nuevo Lex, confiando en que el silencio de ella fuera una pequeña brecha de comprensión que con tanto esmero pretendía abrir en su ánimo irascible – Ya sé que aquella vez me comporté mal y lo siento.

\- Te comportaste como un auténtico capullo. - replicó Tempest muy serenamente.

El capitán aguantó de igual modo sereno aquella estocada. Era un hombre orgulloso, ciertamente... pero sabía que con orgullo uno no llega muy lejos en ésta vida. Y máxime en lo tocante al género femenino.

\- _Touché_. - asintió galantemente – Te concedo eso, Tempest, porque no hay más que una razón y, en éste caso, tú la tienes... y, por ése mismo motivo, además de disculpas, me gustaría pedirte una oportunidad.

Tempest enarcó una ceja y arrugó la naricilla de duende, suspicaz.

\- ¿Una oportunidad para qué? - preguntó.

\- Una oportunidad para demostrarte... que no soy ningún cafre.

Tempest estudió un momento los ojos ultramar de su interlocutor sopesándole, estudiando su expresión facial. Era cierto que seguía resentida por lo acontecido un año atrás y por el dolor a nivel personal, tanto de orgullo como de sentimientos, que la ruptura había traído consigo.

Aquel hombre le había hecho mucho daño y su amor propio le decía que lo mandase a freír espárragos una vez más, que despreciase sus disculpas y su ayuda una y cien veces ya que no era más que un patán...

Pero...

_Pero..._

\- Muy bien. – suspiró la chica finalmente, asintiendo de mala gana – Nos comportaremos como personas civilizadas. Hecho. - y, al ver el deje de satisfacción en la cara del tipo, frunció el ceño – Pero como oiga algún comentario machista o despreciativo de cualquier naturaleza, ya te puedes ir por dónde has venido. - advirtió.

Tragándose la pronta mala respuesta que su orgullo le pedía a gritos que soltase, el capitán asintió, tratando de suprimir una inconsciente mueca ofensiva que amenazaba con adornar sus facciones de un momento a otro y, prodigando educadamente las buenas noches a su difícil compañera, se metió en la "Vista del Jerall" tras quedar a la mañana siguiente a las siete y media en un punto intermedio del Distrito superior de Bruma para que no hubiera cabida a discusión por ninguna de ambas partes en lo concerniente a quién va a recoger a quién. No le gustaba nada aquel apaño, pero era mejor que nada. Con lo mal que se había comportado en el pasado, era la única oportunidad que Tempest le concedería para enmendarse. Las reglas las ponía ella.

La joven Hija de la Tempestad, por su parte, marchó a paso lento dirección al novísimo edificio del Gremio de Magos en la ciudad tras el incendio del que había sido víctima el anterior y se metió en él tras esquivar los cuantiosos andamios que aún había colocados en el exterior del mismo.

Observando el entarimado de madera lijada que sus pies pisaban, aún sin barnizar, Tempest se dirigió arrastrando las botas, llevándose por delante consigo serrín y polvo de la obra, hacia la parte subterránea del Gremio donde se hallaban habilitados temporalmente tanto el comedor como los dormitorios al estar aún el hall y la parte superior del edificio en obras. Los seguidores de Mannimarco la habían liado bien parda el día en que se les piró el panchito y atacaron la sede hasta reducirla a cenizas.

J'skarr no había vuelto a Bruma desde el tema del incidente pese a haber sido el único superviviente del ataque y las únicas personas que había residiendo en la sede eran magos de batalla enviados por la Universidad Arcana para velar por la seguridad del edificio cuyos gastos en reparaciones estaban saliendo de las arcas del Tesoro Real. Un dispendio por el cual el Canciller Ocato había tenido que sudar tinta akaviri tras exponer la situación frente al Consejo de Ancianos.

Tempest los saludó con la mano sin ganas, mostrando en alto su juego de llaves común a todas las sedes y, rendida, cenó muy frugalmente en silencio mientras escuchaba trozos de conversación de los magos de batalla que no estaban de guardia a aquellas horas.

\- Me alegra saber que todavía se están llevando a cabo investigaciones importantes, aunque parece que las cosas están algo tensas estos días. - comentaba uno de ellos con el ceño fruncido, un hombre imperial - ¿Has averiguado algo más sobre lo que sabe el Consejo de estos nigromantes que quemaron la sede? Algo no marcha bien. El khajiita ése que salió con vida andaba balbuciendo incoherencias acerca del Rey de los Gusanos y no ha querido volver aquí. Hay quien dice que se ha vuelto loco de remate.

\- ¿No lo sabes? - la mujer con la que estaba hablando, una bretona, se llevó una mano a la boca, escandalizada - ¡Han disuelto el Consejo de Magos! ¡El Archimago Traven ha desertado!

Tempest agudizó el oído ante semejante comentario.

\- ¿Qué dices?, ¿es eso cierto?

\- Tras el ataque a la sede de aquí de Bruma y los rumores que el khajiita aquel expandió sobre el retorno de Mannimarco ha habido mucha polémica y el Canciller Ocato ha declarado que no puede ayudarnos ya que, con la presente crisis en el Imperio, no puede comprometer ni al Ejército Imperial ni prestarnos más ayudas económicas. El tema de la reconstrucción de la sede ha sido ya un gasto que el propio Consejo de Ancianos ha mirado con muy malos ojos. Estamos solos.

Tempest contuvo el aliento.

_Por Sithis, Akatosh y su puta madre... primero Mehrunes Dagon y sus seguidores conspirando contra la línea sucesoria de los Septim. Después el Portal hacia Shivering Isles con Sheogorath a punto de convertirse en Jyggalag y arrasarlo todo. Más tarde la movida de Umaril y los bichos ésos dorados... ¿y ahora tenemos al Archimago en plena crisis existencial por el tema del ataque a la sede? Se ve que si uno de los malos da por el culo, el resto se animan y la lían parda también. Joder... el mundo se va a la mierda, lento pero seguro._

Y ella allí, sin un mísero _septim_ , con el culo machacado, peregrinando por Ermitas repartidas en el quinto carajo de Cyrodiil en compañía de su ex, peleada con el jefe y...

_Y preñada. Cojonudo, sencillamente cojonudo. Si es que la piden más gafe que yo y no la encuentran._

Como protestando por aquel repentino bajón de ánimo, la criatura en su vientre se retorció un instante de tal manera que, además de ponerle a Tempest el estómago de corbata, la mareó e hizo que le entraran náuseas.

\- Oh, mierda... - se quejó la muchacha en voz baja agarrándose con ambas manos la tripa y dirigiéndose a trompicones hacia la habitación donde estaban habilitadas las camas – Estate quieto, estate quieto...

Sin molestarse en descalzarse, Tempest abrió la cama y se metió bajo las mantas para echarse de lado en posición fetal masajeándose el vientre con movimientos circulares para apaciguar a aquel renacuajo tan susceptible.

\- Hale, ya. Ya está. ¿Ves qué bien? - susurró con suavidad al ver que la náusea remitía lentamente – Vamos a portarnos bien, ¿eh? Ahora a _mimir_ los dos, tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Parecía tonta... hablar sola con supuestamente un mico que no podría ni oírla ni entenderla a través de las capas de carne... el cansancio estaba dando lo peor de ella.

Seguía sin hacerle mucha ilusión lo de ser mamá. Seguía sin estar convencida de poder hacerse cargo de una criatura a la cual, muchas veces, no la consideraba ni suya.

En ocasiones le atormentaba pensar que lo correcto sería quererla en vez de pensar en ella como una especie de parásito que le habían contagiado por no preocuparse de haber usado protección.

_Ya, pero yo pensaba que el que tendría que tener cuidado en no ir dejando descendencia indeseada por ahí era él y no yo._

Qué idea más tonta... ahora lo veía claro. Se supone que las que tenían que tener cuidado eran ellas ya que su cuerpo sería luego el afectado, no el de ellos. A los tíos eso les importaba un pito. Ellos sólo venían, cumplían y si te he visto no me acuerdo.

Aunque lo cierto era que aquellas ideas se las estaba formando ella sola sin haber hablado con el padre de aquel asunto. Era simplemente lo que ella se figuraba... aunque, conociendo de sobras como conocía al jefe no había cabida para darle una oportunidad al asunto.

_Ni por asomo. Te mandaría a hacer puñetas en menos de lo que tardases en siquiera pestañear._

Sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado para quitarse tan traicioneros pensamientos de la mente, la joven permaneció en aquella misma postura, sin dejar de frotarse el vientre, hasta que la tranquilidad les llegó a ella y a su hijo no nato en forma de reparador y tranquilizador sueño.

Y, en su inconsciencia, Tempest deseó internamente poder permanecer allí... siempre.

* * *

_Llevaba casi tres días sin comer._

_No es que el pasar hambre fuera algo ajeno a él. En casa casi siempre tenía que pasar un auténtico suplicio para poder llevarse a la boca las sobras que aquel desgraciado hijo de puta dejaba descuidadamente sobre la desvencijada mesa donde el uno comía mientras el otro aguardaba con la mirada fija y hambrienta de un perro famélico a la espera de poder abalanzarse sobre los huesos y las mondas de fruta y patatas sobre el plato._

_Algunas veces, especialmente cuando era más pequeño, el muy cerdo había desarrollado una especial predilección por una suerte de jueguecito cruel que consistía en hacerle suplicar por comida con objeto de, a la hora de concedérsela, hacer que comiera muy despacio, sin apartar la vista del plato y sin dejar nada que pudiera sobrar para, una vez terminada la comida, hacerle suplicar de nuevo por poder levantarse de la silla._

_Con cinco años había llegado a permanecer horas y horas sentado, con las manos temblándole de miedo y de rabia al saber que si hacía un solo movimiento en falso no sólo no comería al día siguiente, sino que se llevaría una paliza donde acabaría vomitando hasta la primera papilla. El muy bastardo le golpeaba siempre en el estómago para verle retorcerse de dolor y reírse en su cara._

_De aquel modo, indirectamente, había aprendido cómo controlar sus impulsos más violentos que le dictaban abalanzarse sobre la cara de aquel borracho, tenedor en mano, y sacarle un ojo._

_Con ocho años, sin embargo, se había hartado de arrastrar su orgullo para comer y se contentaba con las sobras. Si bien le gustaban menos y estaban frías, al menos no debía pasar por el penoso proceso de las súplicas y la silla._

_Pero ahora, solo y en la calle como se había quedado por haber salido huyendo de casa tras el "incidente" con las escaleras, no sabía muy bien qué hacer._

_Y su estómago le estaba matando._

_De modo que había tomado una decisión._

_Pese a que tenía muy claro que el agua del Rumare no es que fuera precisamente la más prístina de la provincia, se había esmerado en lavarse a conciencia hasta sustituir todas las costras de heridas viejas y la suciedad por un leve olor a salitre para, una vez terminados aquellos preparativos, encaminarse tranquilamente por el paseo marítimo hasta la puerta que daba al Distrito que conectaba la Ciudad Imperial con Waterfront: el Distrito del Templo del Uno._

_De allí, esquivando las tensas miradas de los guardias de la Legión, había acortado por el Distrito céntrico de Palacio para, finalmente, colarse en el del Mercado._

_Aprovechando el gentío a aquellas horas de la mañana, había tratado de no llamar demasiado la atención pese a lo evidente de su aspecto demacrado y al desgaste de su atuendo y, uniéndose discretamente a las numerosas faldas de las mujeres que iban a comprar a los puestos callejeros, en un descuido del tendero había deslizado suavemente la pequeña mano por una esquina del tenderete hasta alcanzar una tersa y jugosa manzana roja más grande que sus dos puños juntos._

_Con su botín guardado cuidadosamente bajo la camiseta había regresado a paso tranquilo para no levantar sospechas por donde había venido y, hallando un hueco, escondido entre las lápidas del cementerio central del Distrito de Palacio, había saboreado su triunfo en cuantiosos y ávidos mordiscos mientras el jugo de la fruta le resbalaba, dulce como la miel, por una de las comisuras de su boca._

_Aquella había sido su primera comida decente y en libertad desde que tuviera uso de razón y, por ello mismo, se había convertido en su predilecta._

_Siempre había sentido debilidad por las manzanas._

* * *

La mañana de aquel día, al igual que muchas mañanas anteriores desde que abandonase el Plano paralelo de Shivering Isles, se presentaba fría y gris incluso allí, donde siempre los inviernos habían sido los más agradables de pasar a lo largo y ancho de toda la provincia.

Anvil dormía como una bestia en estado de hibernación mientras los barcos anclados al muelle eran incapaces de levar anclas no sólo a consecuencia del mal tiempo, sino de la presencia del hielo, aferrándose a los cascos de las embarcaciones como garras de un monstruo marítimo que deseaba mantener a toda costa a los marineros en tierra.

Lucien se había levantado ligeramente mareado y con dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca de la noche anterior.

Sí... había arribado bien entrada la tarde a la ciudad portuaria a lomos de su fiel montura Shadowmere para, una vez allí tras dejar el cadáver del traidor en un sitio seguro y lejos de miradas indiscretas, dirigirse directamente al faro y preguntar al dueño acerca de las pertenencias del anterior morador del sótano de la estructura.

Ulfgar "Ojo Nebuloso", el farero, en una primera instancia se había negado a cooperar... no obstante, en cuanto Lucien le acorraló contra una pared y le puso una navaja al cuello, las tornas cambiaron.

\- Me parece que no me he expresado con la suficiente claridad, _nórdico._ – había siseado el Hombre Oscuro con una mano asiendo del cabello entrecano al infeliz mientras que con la otra mantenía el filo del arma apretada contra su garganta – La Hermandad Oscura _te exige_ que me digas qué ha sido de las pertenencias del antiguo residente del sótano. Porque imagino que no seguirán aquí, ¿me equivoco?

El viejo norteño había sudado la gota gorda mientras su ojo sano había observado con terror el arma blanca rozándole apenas la piel. No se había atrevido ni a tragar saliva por miedo a cortarse con el filo.

\- ¿L-la Hermandad Oscura? - había tartamudeado como un imbécil - ¡Está bien!, ¡está bien! ¡No me hagas daño! No diré ni una palabra, ¡lo juro! ¡Te diré todo lo que quieras saber!

Y Lucien había retirado apenas un par de milímetros la hoja de la carne.

\- Habla. - había ordenado.

\- D-de acuerdo. – había comenzado el otro a decir – H-hace unos meses que había alquilado ésa bodega a un tipo extraño... un tipo extraño que no volvió nunca y que dejó tras de sí una estela de cadáveres que guardaba ahí abajo. Luego vino la chica ésa en nombre de la Legión Imperial... me dijo que estaban investigando al tipo... pero después nadie vino a recoger el desastre y tuve por fuerza que llamar a la Guardia de Anvil... L-los cadáveres fueron enterrados y las pertenencias vendidas... ¡Es todo lo que sé, de verdad...!

\- ¿Dónde fueron enterrados los cadáveres? - había presionado Lachance.

\- E-en el cementerio local.

\- ¿Cuántos había?

\- N-no lo sé, ¡ni quiero saberlo! - había protestado el nórdico - ¡Tras aquel embolado tuve que responder a demasiadas preguntas y casi me meten en la cárcel! ¡Nunca debería haber alquilado esa bodega! ¡Nunca!

Tras aquello había tenido que informarse e ir hasta la casa del sepulturero local donde había tenido que untar bien al hombre de dinero para que le revelara no sólo el número de cadáveres que la Guardia de Anvil había encontrado en la bodega, sino el acceder a desenterrar a aquel del que sólo se había hallado su cabeza.

Habían quedado a la noche siguiente en el cementerio a las doce.

Después, sumamente agotado y molesto por tener que pasar por aquel proceso interminable de recuperar los cadáveres no sólo del traidor, sino también el de su madre, Lucien se había metido en la taberna del puerto a beber una jarra de cerveza barata tras otra hasta que, seriamente ebrio, había montado una pelea en la cual se había medido a puñetazo limpio contra uno de los muchos marineros allí estancados a causa del frío bastante fornido y también bastante borracho. No recordaba si había conseguido ganar el combate o si los dueños le habían expulsado del local antes de que éste terminase por haber roto durante el proceso no pocas partes del mobiliario del tugurio.

Así pues, una vez en la calle, había ido con un ojo morado y como una cuba andando a trompicones hasta la entrada de la ciudad, se había metido en la posada "Las Armas del Conde", había pagado por una habitación y se había dejado caer en plancha sobre la cama a dormir la mona.

Se había levantado con el ojo ya sanado y con las marcas de las sábanas en toda la cara.

Apartándose entonces la capucha de la cabeza, pues había dormido vestido, se revolvió un instante el desordenado cabello aún prendido en una caída coleta y bostezó con desgana mientras se rascoteaba aquí y allá. Ordenaría un barreño de agua para lavarse, que ya iba tocando.

Como una media hora más tarde, metido hasta el cuello en una humeante tinaja hasta los bordes de agua caliente y jabón, se había quedado quieto sacando de vez en cuando un brazo de entre los vapores del agua para observarse detenidamente las múltiples marcas blancuzcas que adornaban descuidadamente su piel cetrina.

Se pasó un índice con la yema ya arrugada por efecto de la humedad por encima de una línea especialmente larga, inusitadamente suave, que le nacía a la altura del tríceps izquierdo y descendía en un trazado neto y limpio a lo largo de su codo y antebrazo para morir casi en la primera falange del dedo meñique izquierdo.

Era en verdad una línea muy larga, muy fina, dibujada con una exquisitez y una precisión dignas de la maestra torturadora que había sido la alta elfa Arquen, diestra con el cuchillo como el mejor escritor es diestro con la pluma a la hora de infligir tormento en carne ajena.

Súbitamente embebido en los patrones irregulares blanquecinos que eran el recordatorio constante de unas heridas que permanecerían siempre abiertas en su orgullo, Lucien Lachance rememoró cómo la sangre se le había acumulado en la coronilla tras tantas horas colgado cabeza abajo.

Y se sintió mareado.

De aquella manera, prácticamente desnudo e indefenso como había estado a merced de sus torturadores, recordaba, pese a haber aceptado que irremediablemente iba a morir, haber temido dos cosas muy puntuales.

La primera había sido su hígado. Le había hecho sudar frío la perspectiva de que le pinchasen el hígado y que el color de su sangre se tiñera prontamente de aquel granate profundo que, mezclado con bilis, se volvía tan negro como el Vacío.

La segunda había sido que le castrasen.

Era ridículo y lo sabía muy bien preocuparse de que, mientras te están desollando vivo y sabes positivamente que no vas a salir de ésta, te vayan a privar de una parte de tu cuerpo que no vas a necesitar en la Otra Vida, pero...

Lucien, como hombre que era, le tenía ciertamente bastante cariño a su miembro viril y no había cosa que más enfermo le pusiera que el pensar en que pudieran privarle de él.

Y, con estas divagaciones metidas en la cabeza, se encogió sobre sí mismo y se llevó una mano a la entrepierna casi como si la simple mención de quedarse sin ella le doliera.

El agua de la tinaja se había quedado fría.

Hundiendo la cabeza una última vez para despejarse, el infame Hombre Oscuro emergió de su baño ligeramente destemplado y, estirando un brazo para alcanzar la toalla que se había preparado sobre un taburete que había dejado cerca de la tinaja con agua, se secó con esmero hasta sentirse algo mejor.

Cuando le habían descolgado de aquella pose inhumana cabeza abajo había experimentado, pese a tener la mente medio inconsciente y nublada por el dolor, una sensación similar a que la que había tenido ahora saliendo del agua fría: la sangre había regresado a su sitio, su cuerpo había emergido de la prisión del tormento.

Y luego... un sutil cambio, algo que le había permitido a su maltrecha carcasa dejar de sangrar tan profusamente.

Después había venido la voz.

La voz le había sacado de las hondas piscinas de la irrealidad para darle a beber un mejunje repugnante con el que varias de sus heridas pequeñas habían sido cerradas.

Más adelante había notado escozor y, huyendo de lo desagradable de su experiencia física, se había quedado dormido.

Y lo último había sido la amenaza de unos pinchazos para abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mujer aquella sujetándole los brazos con su cuerpecillo alfeñique, hablándole con un tono tan amable que casi pensó estar delirando.

A fuego habían quedado grabadas estas memorias en su cabeza, imborrables pese a todo lo demás, al tiempo, a los otros Planos y a las extrañas vivencias acontecidas después.

No había sido fácil sobreponerse a aquella experiencia como tampoco era fácil, a día de hoy, mantener su cordura bien amarrada junto con sus deberes para con la Hermandad al mismo tiempo que, terco como un mulo, iba en pos de los pasos de la persona que más líos y dificultades había traído a su existencia en el último año.

Aferrado a la toalla húmeda que aún daba cobijo a su cuerpo, Lucien rechinó los dientes con no poca frustración.

Applewatch había marcado un cambio tan atroz en la vida del asesino que ahora, invencible y poderoso como se veía a sí mismo tras haber sobrevivido a aquello, como si nada pudiera tocarle, veía seriamente trastornadas ésas ilusiones por cosas tan estúpidas e irrelevantes como honrar a unos muertos que ni siquiera eran suyos, defraudar las expectativas de su antiguo mentor y haberse peleado con una niñata irreverente.

De alguna manera... aquellas tres situaciones le generaban impotencia. En todas ellas había tratado de imponerse alzando la voz, tratando de dominar, de llevar las riendas.

Y en todas y cada una de ellas había perdido el control de la situación, pegándose la hostia de pleno contra la voluntad de tres personas que le tomaban básicamente por el pito del sereno.

_Un muerto, un vampiro y una chica. Te ríes en la cara de un Daedra, pisoteas sus hordas de demonios, aniquilas a sus esbirros... y no puedes lidiar con un fiambre, un chupasangres y una adolescente._

Sithis, qué complicado era mantener su mente y su vida laboral y sexual medianamente equilibradas... cuando era Portavoz las cosas no eran tan difíciles, de verdad...

Arrojando la toalla finalmente sobre la cama de la alcoba, Lucien Lachance procedió a vestirse metódicamente, con tranquilidad, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por alejar sus presentes problemas de su cabeza.

Aprovecharía aquel día para tomarse un pequeño respiro. Comería bien y en abundancia, leería, se fumaría alguna que otra pipita de tabaco y andaría básicamente remoloneando por Anvil hasta que se hiciera de noche.

Porque aquella noche tocaba desenterrar restos mortales, una actividad que era de todo menos gratificante, especialmente para el olfato.

Pero ahora no quería pensar en ello. Su improvisado día libre acababa de empezar.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se tomaba unas vacaciones propiamente dichas...

* * *

Con las manos ateridas por el frío y las rodillas entumecidas no ya solo por la falta de movimiento, sino por el rato que llevaba con ellas hincadas en la fría nieve del exterior, Tempest alzó su plegaria más enérgica hacia los cielos en nombre de Zenithar, el penúltimo Divino antes de alcanzar la última Ermita ubicada al Sur de Bravil, la de Stendarr.

Llevaban ya ocho Ermitas oradas y, de momento, ni una maldita señal que les indicase que estaban haciendo las cosas bien. Nada. Los Nueve Divinos parecían tan impersonales y lejanos a la fe de los dos peregrinos, el capitán y la Heroína de Kvatch, como sordos e inconmovibles ante el desgaste físico de ambos.

 _"¡Trabajas por la gloria de Zenithar!"_ rezaba, medio borrada a causa de las inclemencias del tiempo que habían azotado la piedra con el paso de los años, la frase que todo orador debía tener presente a la hora de hablarle a Zenithar, Dios del Trabajo y del Comercio.

Tempest no estaba muy segura de si aquella entidad sobrenatural simpatizaría demasiado con su _currículum_ laboral. Proteger al Emperador, cerrar Portones, estudiar magia (bueno... algo así) y defender las causas de los ciudadanos de Cyrodiil eran trabajos dignos de elogio... pero el tema de robar y asesinar eran harina de otro costal.

Con todos los Divinos le ocurría lo mismo: sentía vergüenza de ser quien era.

_Vamos, Zenithar... si nos oyes y nos haces caso prometo no volver a robar y me buscaré la manera de "jubilarme" de los asesinatos. De verdad. Palabrita de Tempest._

La verdad es que, ya tras tantas Ermitas encontradas y sin haber sacado aún provecho de aquel agotador recorrido por la provincia de Cyrodiil, las oraciones de Tempest habían comenzado a teñirse de cierto punto de cinismo.

Su compañero a su derecha, arrodillado del mismo modo que ella, no es que fuera mejor creyente.

Hieronymus Lex respetaba a Los Nueve, como todo buen ciudadano del Imperio que se preciase, pero... tras tantos años a la caza del Zorro Gris en pos de desmantelar el Gremio de Ladrones, gastándose dinero de su propio bolsillo en la imprenta que generaba los carteles de _"Se Busca"_ para atrapar tan afamado criminal y soportando el ser básicamente el hazmerreír de prácticamente toda la Legión Imperial, que le tenían por un estirado, obseso y gilipollas... pues como que había descubierto por las malas que el rezar a Los Nueve por un poco de iluminación no servía para absolutamente nada.

Así pues, tras tomar una honda bocanada de aire y soltarla lentamente en algo bastante similar a un suspiro, Tempest terminó sus oraciones poniéndose en pie con evidente dificultad asiéndose del borde del altar de piedra para no caerse y, una vez volvió a sentir la sangre fluyendo con normalidad por sus piernas, pegó un par de saltitos para entrar en calor, se frotó unas cuantas veces los brazos e instó con un movimiento de cabeza a Lex a que ambos se subieran al caballo para buscar la última de aquellas paradas donde sus plegarias parecían estar cayendo en oídos sordos. Todavía les quedaba algo de tiempo hasta que la noche cayera sobre Cyrodiil.

Dándole un último vistazo a las columnas de piedra de la pequeña estructura después de ponerse en pie, Hieronymus Lex meneó la cabeza significativamente y, tras izarse sobre el lomo de su montura, tendió la mano a la chica para ayudarla a subir.

No partieron con demasiadas ganas y aquel desánimo se hizo patente hasta en el galopar del caballo: lento y desgarbado.

* * *

Lucien Lachance arrugó la nariz en un profundo gesto de desagrado.

Si ya de por sí el tema de exhumar cadáveres le repugnaba profundamente, el simple hecho de que, desde su buena distancia a dos metros, estuviera casi _masticando_ un penetrante hedor a sobaco procedente del afanado sepulturero no ayudaba lo que se dice mucho a mejorar su sombrío ánimo.

 _Por Sithis..._ \- pensó irritado al tiempo que se cubría la nariz un tanto delicadamente con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba pulcramente doblado en triángulo dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica – _Es... vomitivo..._

¿Cómo, en nombre del Vacío, podía existir gente tan sumamente cerda? ¿No se olería a sí mismo aquel tipo o qué?

A lo largo de su vida Lucien había tratado con muchas personas de muy diversas clases y se había encontrado de todo.

La gente de a pie era, por norma general, bastante fea, mal hecha, muchas veces con el gusto en el vestir en el culo. Algunos gesticulaban mucho, otros tenían una risa insoportable, la mayoría se adolecían de unos modales ciertamente muy toscos... pero podía con ello.

También podía tolerar hasta cierto punto la estupidez, la ignorancia, el descaro, la prepotencia... incluso había tenido que hacer frente algunas veces al racismo y a la marginación según en qué colectivos debido a su apellido bretón, símbolo inequívoco del mestizaje del que era fruto.

Bien, podía con todo eso, de acuerdo.

Pero la falta de higiene... oh, por Sithis, aquello sencillamente le superaba. No podía con ello.

Sin ir más lejos: ya podía venirle de frente la mujer más hermosa y más ardiente del mundo, que como no se lavara...

El sólo pensarlo le revolvía las tripas.

Y aquella... rata andrajosa, un bretón calvo y con las uñas largas y amarillas como un topo... apestaba a roña, a suciedad, a podredumbre. Y no era sólo cosa de su oficio, no.

Aquel individuo era un guarro.

\- ¡Ajá! - exclamó el susodicho guarro una vez su pala topó en sólido con algo - ¡Premio!

Aguantándose el asco, Lucien se aproximó unos cuantos pasos y alzó la cabeza, queriendo ver por encima del hombro del otro lo que se le estaba indicando.

El hombre portaba en sus manos una pequeña caja de éstas que se usaban para transportar mercancías tiznada de tierra.

\- Bien, aquí tiene lo acordado. - dijo el individuo abriendo la tapa del receptáculo y sacando con las manos desnudas el momificado cráneo de la que otrora fuese la bella señora de Montabell.

Lucien tiró para atrás repelido. Se le acababa de subir la cena de golpe al gaznate y se temía que, si no apartaban aquella cosa de su vista, sus tripas se vaciarían a no mucho tardar.

\- ¡Por Sithis! - exclamó llevándose de nuevo el pañuelo a la nariz y a la boca - ¡Haga el favor de guardar eso! - bufó – Deme la caja, tape el agujero y usted no me ha visto nunca, ¿entendido?

Encogiéndose de hombros, el tipo volvió a meter la cabeza dentro de la caja y se la entregó a su oscuro cliente.

\- Cristalino como el agua, señor. - replicó con una sonrisa llena de dientes picados.

 _Como el agua con la que TÚ no te lavas._ \- pensó Lachance repugnado y tomando el recipiente procurando no rozar siquiera los dedos de aquel mugriento.

Lo dejó echando paladas de tierra sobre el hoyo y, con los pies ligeros, el Oyente partió celero fuera del camposanto y de la misma ciudad para recoger el cadáver del traidor y llamar a Shadowmere desde el Vacío.

No se molestaría en alquilar de nuevo la misma habitación para pasar la noche. Se pondría en camino hacia Chorrol lo antes posible y después descansaría muy merecidamente.

Quería acabar con aquello ya de una buena vez. Cuanto antes, mejor.

* * *

\- Sabía que Bravil había sido asediada... pero no tenía ni idea de que la ciudad hubiera acabado en las mismas condiciones que Kvatch. - comentó Lex brevemente, más para romper el hielo que otra cosa, una vez sus pasos hubieron dejado atrás el improvisado campamento que ahora eran los remanentes de una ciudad que hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido su lustre y su orgullo.

Medio dormida no ya sólo por el cansancio, sino porque eran nada menos que las dos de la madrugada ya pasadas, Tempest asintió bostezando.

\- No sé adónde habrán ido a parar el conde Regulus Terentius y su hijo. – comentó la chica de pasada – Cuando el asedio terminó no les vimos el pelo. Probablemente huirían a Leyawiin a pedir asilo a los condes Caro. No veo yo a dos nobles, pese a que el padre sea un borracho y el hijo un drogadicto, quedándose en un campamento provisional mientras se reconstruye la ciudad cuando pueden gozar perfectamente de las comodidades de un castillo en la ciudad vecina.

Lex se tensó un momento bajo su agarre.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste presente también en el asedio a Bravil, Tempest? - preguntó.

Ella asintió bostezando de nuevo.

\- El jefe y yo salimos del Portal Dimensional que se había abierto en la Bahía del Niben y, cuando alcanzamos la orilla en bote, la ciudad estaba ardiendo y con un Portón al Oblivion abierto delante de sus mismísimas murallas.

El hombre dio entonces un largo suspiro de resignación.

\- ¿Queda acaso algún peligro mortal en Cyrodiil al que no te hayas enfrentado, Tempest?

La chica rió suavemente.

\- Todavía no me he medido con Mannimarco. – admitió despreocupadamente, casi como si el asunto le hiciera gracia y todo – No sé si has oído los rumores que circulan en torno al Gremio de Magos, pero el ataque a la sede de Bruma no fue precisamente obra de unos cuantos pirómanos desorganizados.

El capitán calló un instante, pensativo.

\- Has mencionado a tu jefe. - observó a cabo de unos minutos de silencio - ¿Quién es?, ¿tu Gran Maestro de los Cuchillas? No sabía que alguien de tal importancia pudiera ir con una subordinada a cerrar Portones descuidando la salvaguarda del Heredero.

Tempest tragó saliva. Maldita fuera su manía de hablar del jefe como si todo el mundo tuviera que conocerle.

\- E-es... bueno, no es de los Cuchillas. - contestó atropelladamente – Me paga por... por otras cosas.

Y ahí Hieronymus Lex giró la cabeza hacia atrás para encararla con los ojos entornados, suspicaz.

\- ¿Un civil que se mete en los Portones del Oblivion? - inquirió.

\- Sí, es... cómo te diría... un buen guardaespaldas. - expuso Tempest, rogando por que con aquella explicación bastase.

Sus esperanzas resultaron demasiado ingenuas al parecer.

\- ¿Para qué decías que te pagaba? - inquirió de nuevo el capitán, receloso.

_Dioses, todos con la misma preguntita..._

\- ¿Qué es esto?, ¿un maldito interrogatorio, Lex? - bufó molesta – Ya te he dado demasiados detalles de las misiones secretas que realizo para los Cuchillas y se acabó. No más preguntas sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer. - zanjó con un tono que no admitía réplica alguna - Y hale, mira para el frente, que el caballo no se guía solo.

_Y a tomar por culo, hombre._

Irritados, la una por las preguntas del otro y el otro por la clase de respuestas obtenidas de la una, permanecieron de nuevo en silencio bajo el cielo nocturno, buscando con la vista la última de las Ermitas de ruta. Según el mapa deberían tenerla justo delante de las narices...

\- ¿No es aquello de allí? - señaló Lex con el dedo al cabo de un buen rato en el cual Tempest se había quedado dormida asida a su espalda y a él comenzaban a pesarle los párpados.

Desperezándose momentáneamente y tratando de enfocar la vista cuando abrió los ojos, la pequeña Hija de la Tempestad pestañeó varias veces antes de bostezar sonoramente y aspirar por la nariz.

\- Hum... – murmuró con voz adormilada – Está un poco... estropeado.

Y era verdad.

Si ya habían visto las anteriores Ermitas de ruta sucias, llenas de musgo y nieve, las columnas medio derruidas y la piedra del altar desgastada a más no poder... la de Stendarr se llevaba la palma en lo concerniente a su penosísimo estado de conservación.

Descendiendo del caballo y teniendo por fuerza que dejarlo atado a un árbol cercano ante la ausencia de columnas en la pequeña estructura, al acercarse ambos imperiales quedaron desolados al comprobar los remanentes de un Portón de había sido recientemente cerrado prácticamente encima de la Ermita.

Todavía asomaban de la tierra helada aquellos picos volcánicos, rojizos y negros, que tanto caracterizaban a la formación de aquellos Portales Dimensionales al Infierno.

Apartando las cenizas y pateando alguna que otra roca producto del magma solidificado, entre la chiquilla y el capitán lograron dejar en condiciones más o menos presentables el medio destruido altar de piedra.

 _"¡Bendiciones de Stendarr!"_ rezaba la piedra ésta vez cuando Tempest buscó con la vista en mitad de la noche, farolillo en mano, el consabido mensaje tallado en la roca.

Cansados, prácticamente se dejaron caer de rodillas a los pies del altar cuando, juntando ambos sus manos para ponerse a orar, iniciaron de nuevo su coloquio interior.

Tempest se quedó dormida a mitad de sus rezos y permaneció completamente ajena del mundo, sobando como una bendita de rodillas con el cuerpo apoyado contra el altar y la barbilla reposando sobre sus nudillos, hasta que el graznido de un cuervo que se había posado sobre la piedra, justo en frente de ella, la despertó sobresaltándola.

\- Pajarraco maleducado... - refunfuñó la chica espantando al ave de un manotazo y frotándose los ojos, preguntándose vagamente cuánto tiempo llevaría durmiendo, hasta que, al girarse para observar a su compañero, se lo encontró tirado en la nieve boca arriba y con los ojos abiertos con la mirada fija - ¡Lex!

Gateando hasta él a toda prisa, pudo apreciar que debía llevar su buen rato así ya que comenzaba a presentar vagos síntomas de hipotermia. La piel del rostro se le había puesto tan pálida que casi presentaba una sombra azulada.

Tempest primero le sacudió de los hombros y, al ver que el tipo no reaccionaba y las pupilas, negras como carbones y dilatadas hasta el punto de que no podía verle apenas el iris, no producían ningún tipo de reacción a la luz del farolillo, la joven Heroína de Kvatch comenzó a sudar frío.

Izó su cabeza de la nieve, le tomó el pulso y, levemente aliviada de encontrarlo, le palmeó la cara por ver si eso le hacía reaccionar.

Pero nada.

\- Joder, Lex... joder, joder, joder... No me hagas esto. Espabila, por Akatosh, espabila... - farfulló con un deje histérico zarandeando ésta vez violentamente al capitán inconsciente - ¡LEX!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el inicio, cuando el tema del asesinato de la madre de Mathieu Bellamont , me he basado en su mayor parte de un trozo de otro fanfic que se llama "Fear not the Night" por Nightlain. Me parecía tan bueno aquel fragmento que, pese a que lo he adaptado a mis necesidades, he usado su contexto en mi fic. Veréis que tomo a veces partes de otros fics de Oblivion que tienen pequeñas perlitas que cuadran muy bien con mi historia, así que los traduzco, los "pulo" un poco y los adapto. No creo que éso sea algo malo, ¿no?


	54. "El despertar de un sueño"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 53: _El despertar de un sueño_.**

* * *

_En el instante en que dejó de sentir frío, la armadura dejó de pesarle y el sueño dio paso a una lucidez sin precedentes supo que estaba soñando._

_No tuvo muy claro el qué ya que no es que guardase muchas memorias de sus sueños al despertar, pero... aquella irrealidad onírica parecía singularmente... tangible._

_La ingravidez a la que estaba sometido su cuerpo era, de un modo sorprendentemente confortador, muy real._

_Abriendo pues los ojos y mirando en derredor, se encontró de pie en el aire, como si una enorme losa invisible previniera que su cuerpo cumpliera con la ley de la gravedad y descendiese en picado hacia el suelo. Suelo que, por otra parte, podía ver a través de las nubes, a varios kilómetros de distancia._

_Por un instante le aterrorizó la idea de estar verdaderamente muerto y que aquello fuera una ascensión espiritual hacia Aetherius, pues no cabía en su mente en aquellos instantes una opción más plausible._

_No se atrevió a moverse por miedo a que aquel suelo invisible que le sustentaba fuera de extensión limitada. El vapor húmedo de las nubes se izaba ante él como una suerte de bruma que le limitaba bastante la visibilidad, no obstante aquello pronto dejó de importarle demasiado en cuanto una voz en eco procedente de ninguna parte le saludó efusivamente:_

\- _"Saludos, Caballero. ¡Buscas mis reliquias con corazón digno!"_

_Conteniendo el aliento un instante, giró la cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles hasta que, justo en frente suya, logró distinguir a lo lejos entre los jirones de nubes blancas sobre el fondo nocturno cuajado de estrellas la etérea silueta de alguien... un hombre. Un hombre armado y enfundado en una armadura de casco completo que le impedía, dentro de la misma dificultad de observar de frente a una entidad incorpórea, verle el rostro._

_Y aquel hombre espectral venía caminando en dirección hacia él, pisando el aire como si el supuesto mismo suelo invisible que los mantenía a ambos en vilo no se acabase nunca._

_Una vez estuvo a apenas un metro de distancia de él, el fantasma habló de nuevo._

\- _"Tus oraciones me han despertado de mi sueño eterno. O tal vez hayas entrado tú en mis sueños y yo siga dormido." - le dijo con voz grave y profunda, ligeramente distorsionada a consecuencia del eco que sus palabras producían allí, en mitad del cielo, de la Nada más absoluta - "Tu necesidad debe de ser grande para que los dioses nos permitan hablar."_

_Él quiso abrir la boca, confundido y, al mismo tiempo, deseando preguntar a su interlocutor por su identidad. Una vieja costumbre arraigada tras largos años de servicio en la Legión Imperial._

_Pero la silueta espectral no le dio tiempo a recolectar en su mente las palabras adecuadas._

\- _"¿Ha encontrado Umaril, el Maldito, una forma de volver? - inquirió el espectro - El más inmundo de una raza inmunda. ¡Un millar de maldiciones caigan sobre su impío nombre!" - exclamó con voz atronadora - "Pensaba que había vencido... prevalecido sobre mi enemigo. Debería haberlo sabido. Los esclavizadores son una especie taimada. Umaril debió descubrir una forma de engañar a la muerte, cosa de la que yo no fui capaz."_

_Él pegó un respingo tras oír aquellas palabras. ¿Podría ser cierto?, ¿era entonces aquel hombre...?_

\- _¿Sois...? - comenzó con voz quebrada, algo no precisamente muy usual dado su carácter, habituado al mando y a hablar siempre representando la autoridad que se le había concedido desde muy joven años atrás y por méritos propios hasta caer en desgracia frente al Gremio de Ladrones y el Zorro Gris - ¿Sois Sir Pelinal Whitestrake?, ¿el Cruzado de los Dioses? - inquirió entre esperanzado e incrédulo, una mezcla de sentimientos tampoco ciertamente muy acorde a su manera de ser._

_La silueta etérea del Caballero espectral pareció fusionarse momentáneamente con los jirones de nubes, adquiriendo durante unos instantes mayor consistencia visual._

\- _"Ah, sí... así me llamaron mis contemporáneos... largo tiempo atrás." - confirmó el ánima con cierto tono de triste melancolía - "Si buscas mis reliquias, poco sé que pueda servirte de ayuda. Todo lo acontecido desde mi muerte es como una bruma que mi mente no puede aprehender." - expuso con voz meditabunda, sorprendentemente suave y lejana - "Mis amigos construyeron un santuario en el lugar de mi muerte, donde los elfos me atormentaron en un acto final de venganza. Puedo mostrarte dónde se hallaba antaño. Tal vez siga allí."_

\- _Sería muy de agradecer, Señor. - expresó él con un tono que, a la par que demostraba cierta impaciencia, también albergaba un gran respeto por la figura con la que estaba hablando. Toda una leyenda acerca de la cual había leído siendo muy niño y que, aún lo recordaba con cariño, había despertado en él la firme creencia de que proteger a los demás pese a las circunstancias más desfavorables que pudieran darse siempre era un acto de gran amor y suma esperanza hacia la especie mortal en general._

_Gracias a la historia de San Pelinal hoy era el hombre que era pese a que su padre, guardia de la Legión Imperial también en su día, fuera un oficial corrupto que no le hacía ascos a los sobornos siempre y cuando éstos le permitieran mantener un estatus de vida medianamente alto._

_Pero él no era como su padre._

\- _"Sea, pues. Parte con mis bendiciones." - habló una última vez la cada vez más distante voz del cada vez más distante fantasma del que otrora fuera Pelinal Whitestrake, libertador y mártir por una causa tan antigua y justa como lo era la libertad, ésa idea tan maravillosa y tan mal interpretada por el ser humano - "Adiós, noble Caballero." - susurró, su voz ahora un mero eco en la mente del soñador - "Que los dioses te permitan destruir a Umaril de una vez por todas, ya que yo... no fui capaz."_

_La niebla nubosa del eterno cielo nocturno entonces engulló la silueta espectral entre su cambiante esponjosidad, difuminándola a la vista como una pincelada de gris extendida sobre un fondo negro y, pronto, los ojos del soñador dejaron de ver el mundo desde aquella altura._

_Una altura de infinito miedo e infinita esperanza._

* * *

Inhalando violentamente una bocanada de aire, los ojos perdidos y sin brillo de Hieronymus Lex encontraron el camino de vuelta a la realidad antes que la mente y ello, por ende, le hizo creer durante un fugaz instante que seguía soñando.

Pestañeó un par de veces, sus negras pupilas devueltas a su hechura normal de tal manera que el azul de sus ojos ultramar pudo enfocar finalmente el azul eléctrico de otros ojos asustados pertenecientes a quien, en aquellos instantes, le estaba llamando.

\- ¡Lex!

Pelo verde, ojeras rojizas, pómulos marcados y mandíbula chiquitina. Todo ello componiendo una expresión tan de _"me va a dar un jamacuco y es culpa tuya"_ que casi hasta logró hacerle sentirse culpable durante unos segundos.

Incorporándose lentamente del regazo de la chica (¿cómo había llegado a parar ahí su cabeza, por Talos?), Hieronymus Lex se irguió muy tentativamente, apoyando todo su peso en sus brazos cuyos codos se había anclado firmemente al suelo helado... hasta que notó ambas mejillas enteras ardiendo.

De hecho, le escocían una cosa mala.

Llevándose una mano enguantada y, lógicamente, fría al rostro, se frotó ligeramente la superficie afeitada para luego darle una mirada ceñuda a la muchacha sentada en la nieve a su lado.

La joven, al percibir el tono con el que aquella mirada iba dirigida a ella, le dio una dentuda sonrisa culpable mientras el rubor le subía a las mejillas ligeramente.

\- Es que no te despertabas y... bueno, ya sabes... - se excusó torpemente sin dejar de lado aquella sonrisa nerviosa.

 _Seguro que has disfrutado enormemente abofeteándome._ \- pensó el capitán frunciendo aún más el ceño – _Mujer pequeñita y con muy mala sombra._

Quedaron un momento en silencio, observándose los dos mientras la incomodidad crecía por segundos.

\- Eh... estás... ¿bien? - preguntó finalmente la chica a la par que se rascoteaba la nuca con una mano sin dejar atrás el nerviosismo de unos minutos antes.

Lex pestañeó dos veces.

\- He tenido una revelación. - soltó de repente así, sin rodeos, a la buena de Talos.

Tempest le dio una mirada de no entender.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo finalmente.

\- Que he tenido una revelación. - repitió él tratando de sonar convincente, no quería sonar como el loco de atar que sabría que la muchacha pensaría que era en cuanto le contase lo más gordo – Los dioses han mediado para que haya podido hablar con Sir Pelinal Whitestrake en el umbral de Aetherius.

O al menos eso es lo que a él le había parecido.

Como era de esperar, la joven imperial enarcó una ceja. Una ceja fascinantemente verde. Lex recordaba que, cuando se conocieron por primera vez, a él la chica le había gustado tanto precisamente por ése toque exótico.

Eso y que le había parecido que era, además de mona, muy modosita y educada.

En lo segundo se había equivocado de pleno.

\- Me parece que te has dado un buen tortazo en la cabeza al caerte, Lex...

Nunca hubiera imaginado que en un cuerpo tan pequeño y con una carita tan adorable como aquella pudiera caber tal cúmulo de mala hostia.

Hieronymus Lex resopló, contrariado de que le estuviera tomando no ya por loco, sino por idiota.

\- No, Tempest. - dijo con voz calmada pese a que, en lo profundo de su ser, le estuvieran entrando ganas de gritar como un energúmeno. El capitán era una persona contenida, pero eso no quitaba que no tuviera el genio vivo – El "tortazo" me ha venido después, en la inconsciencia. Y me temo que ha sido en plural, ya que mi rostro se adolece de algo más que de un solo "tortazo".

Las mejillas de ella terminaron de teñirse ya por completo de rojo, a juego con las ojeras y la punta de la nariz. No se atrevió a replicarle.

Notando por segundos lo sumamente helado que estaba dentro de su armadura cubierta de nieve, su piel apenas separada del acero de la cota de malla por una endeble capa de ropa (el precio a pagar a cambio de tener mayor libertad de movimientos), Hieronymus Lex se puso en pie lentamente, gesto que fue imitado de inmediato por Tempest hasta que pronto ambos cruzaron de nuevo sus miradas azules, erguidos en mitad del aire glacial de la noche.

\- Muy bien. – comenzó de nuevo el capitán tras dejar escapar el aire lentamente de sus pulmones que se transformó en vaharada una vez abandonó sus labios. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y no es que anduvieran precisamente muy cerca de población humana alguna – Según sus propias palabras, en el olvidado santuario en honor a Sir Pelinal Whitestrake comienza la búsqueda de las Reliquias Sagradas, Tempest. - instruyó despacio para que la muchacha pudiera asimilar la información en su totalidad – Debemos ir rumbo Norte por el Camino Verde hasta toparnos con la carretera de circunvalación del Anillo Rojo y, de allí, girar al Este, cruzar el puente del Niben Superior y buscar por las inmediaciones de ésa zona del Rumare un santuario o unas ruinas. Es todo lo que sé.

Tempest se le quedó mirando como una tonta por espacio de unos buenos treinta segundos largos en silencio hasta que acabó estornudando.

\- Por Akatosh, qué frío, la leche... - refunfuñó tras sacarse un desgastado pañuelo de un bolsillo de la túnica y sonarse con remarcada sonoridad – En fin... si mal no recuerdo hay unos cuantos muros de ruinas Ayleid por el Anillo Rojo... pero ruinas propiamente dichas... como no sean ésas que están en la islita ésa al Nordeste de la Ciudad Imperial...

Pero Lex negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- Tú estás hablando de Vilverin. – dijo gravemente. Ya conocía aquellas ruinas como la palma de su mano a consecuencia de las muchas redadas en busca de criminales prófugos o posibles guaridas de trasgos que la Legión Imperial había hecho allí y en las cuevas cercanas a la isla años atrás, cuando él era un simple soldado de infantería – Y eso está demasiado alejado del puente que cruza el Niben Superior. Según la información que yo tengo, el santuario de Sir Pelinal tiene que estar cerca de ése puente.

\- Lex... - aventuró Tempest por una parte no queriendo ofenderle, pero por otra no creyéndose el rollo aquel de la revelación y estando muy segura de lo que a continuación iba a decir – Por ése lugar sólo hay cuevas y unos cuantos muros Ayleid. Créeme, entre Mazoga y yo nos pateamos aquella zona hace tiempo y salimos de las cuevas hasta el gorro de trasgos. No hay ningún santuario o similar por las inmediaciones.

Pero el capitán se limitó a entornar los ojos para, acto seguido, darse la vuelta en busca de su caballo al que había tenido que atar a un árbol cercano.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. - fue lo último que dijo, dando aquella conversación por finalizada – Nos pondremos en marcha ahora. Con suerte llegaremos allí al amanecer.

Tempest se limitó a asentir y, una vez ambos estuvieron subidos de nuevo sobre la grupa de la montura y ésta se puso en movimiento rumbo Norte por el Camino Verde, la chica bostezó agarrada a la acorazada cintura de Hieronymus Lex y maldijo el demoledor cansancio que tenía encima.

Estaba claro que aquella iba a ser una noche muuuy laaarga.

* * *

Desperezándose sin mucho decoro y haciendo crujir sonoramente sus fuertes articulaciones tras casi cuatro horas haciendo guardia a la intemperie, Mazoga la Orca se recostó contra una de las almenas del helado muro de piedra que rodeaba la amplia fortificación akaviri del Templo Soberano de las Nubes y restregó su cubierta espalda enérgicamente contra la piedra buscando acallar cierto picorcillo molesto entre los omóplatos. Llevaba una pesada piel de oso sobre los hombros y la cabeza para guarecerse del frío mientras, de tanto en tanto, se movía de su rígida postura oteando la negra nada del horizonte a la cálida y reconfortante fogata que ella y su compañero tenían encendida en uno de los pocos braseros sobre el muro.

\- Mierda... – resopló desganadamente formando una nada desdeñable nube de vaho frente a sus narices – Odio el turno de noche.

Su compañero a su lado, más grande y armatoste que ella si cabe, asintió comprensivamente.

\- Por Shinji, no me disgustaría nada de nada un poco de cerveza o aguamiel para mantener el estómago caliente. - rezongó perezosamente apartándose de la cara una de las largas trenzas de ébano que llevaba en su peinado orsimer bajo el casco – Tampoco le haría ascos a una pierna de cabrito asada. - apuntó, relamiéndose ante la idea.

Mazoga se echó a reír.

\- ¡Pero si acabas de cenar hace nada! - exclamó divertida.

\- ¿Le llamas tú cenar al maldito cuenco de sopa con pan y jamón que nos han dado de rancho? - bufó - ¡Es una vergüenza! ¡Un hombre como yo debería poder comer toda la carne y huevos que su estómago pudiera digerir!

\- Siempre pensando en comer huevos. – rió Mazoga meneando significativamente la cabeza de lado a lado – Con ésa dieta vas a acabar no sólo con cara de pollo, sino con un trasero más grande que el de la Andronicus.

Ambos orcos se echaron entonces a reír sonoramente, y sus voces poderosas reverberaron en eco por la nada oscura de las montañas nevadas.

\- Sí... - recordó Agronak gro-Malog limpiándose un par de lágrimas de la risa de sus ojillos feroces – La buena señora tenía un hermoso pandero. Supongo que sería la edad y el estar casi la mitad de la jornada con el culo pegado a la silla dando órdenes a voces. Pobre Ysabel, qué mala hostia tenía la condenada...

Mazoga aspiró por la nariz tratando de que no se le escapara el fluido nasal producto del frío sin dejar de sonreír. De su breve experiencia en la Arena de la Ciudad Imperial (y breve precisamente porque ganaba los combates con la gorra) había sacado un puñado de pequeños recuerdos a los que acudir de vez en cuando: sus duros entrenamientos bajo la atenta y algo escéptica mirada de Owyn, el Maestro Cuchilla del Equipo Azul de la Arena; los bramidos de la incombustible Ysabel Andronicus, la vieja y gruñona Matrona de Batalla que te mandaba a tomar por culo a la mínima oportunidad; su encarnizada competencia y enemistad con la Campeona nórdica del Equipo Amarillo (por los dioses que nunca supo su nombre ni quiso saberlo) con la que se lanzaba bravatas e insultos en los entrenamientos hasta que la hizo morder el polvo en la Arena...

Y sus noches de borrachera y sexo salvaje con Agronak aderezadas con mañanas de resacón, mal aliento y mimitos tontos, eso también.

La cosa había empezado de un modo muy típico: orca musculosa ve orco musculoso, ella le reta a un duelo amistoso sin tener la más remota idea de que es el Gran Campeón de la Arena y él, tras observarla un instante con ojo clínico, acepta.

Pelean, acaban sudados como perros y él acaba ganando no a consecuencia de una mayor concentración de fuerza, ni mucho menos, sino a causa de una serie de movimientos de batalla que ella no conoce y que la pillan con la guardia baja.

Entonces ella decide que él tiene un buen polvo.

Aprovechando entonces que, en un momento dado, el Escenario Sangriento donde se entrena y se duerme ha quedado vacío, ella va hacia él, que se ha puesto a atizar un saco de boxeo como si no hubiera un mañana, le toca en el hombro y le dice la frase más recurrente en éstos casos: _"¿Quieres follar?"_

Todavía recordaba la cara de gilipollas que se le había quedado a Agronak. Al tío se le había trabado la lengua intentando decir lo muy burro que la pelea de antes le había puesto.

Lo demás había sido fácil. Tal vez con ciertos humanos no se podía ser tan directa, pero con otro de su especie sobraban bastante las palabras, la verdad.

Mazoga había tenido claro desde el primer día que Agronak no era un orco común y corriente con aquella piel pálida y aquel físico tan inusual. El tipo tenía bastante más fuerza de la que había observado en muchos hombres de su raza y siempre estaba frío.

Incluso sudando y en mitad de una sesión de sexo desenfrenado su carne permanecía fresca, no helada pero sí lo bastante fría como para que las primeras veces con él resultasen, si bien sumamente satisfactorias, raras al tacto. No era fácil echar un kiki cuando lo de ahí abajo, con el contacto, se te queda pajarito.

Yendo y viniendo de acá para allá con Tempest, saqueando ruinas Ayleid, cuevas o haciendo servicios como Caballero a la comunidad de Leyawiin dando caza a los bandidos del Arco Negro, Mazoga había acudido por ráfagas a la Arena de la Ciudad Imperial al menos una vez cada dos semanas para ganar oro, subir de categoría y pegarse algún que otro magreo con el Gran Campeón sin importarle que un día, para obtener su puesto, debería darle muerte en combate.

Entonces, durante una de ésas noches tras una sesión intensa sobre la suave cama de una de las lujosas habitaciones del Hotel Tiber Septim (eh, es lo que tiene entrar acompañada del Gran Campeón de la Arena, ninguna puerta se cierra para ti aunque seas de raza orca), Agronak se había puesto un tanto moñoño y le había explicado con aire soñador que era noble por derecho de nacimiento ya que su difunta madre le había contado que era fruto de la relación que había mediado entre ella y Lord Lovidicus cuando era una simple criada a su servicio.

Al parecer Lady Lovidicus era una arpía con su marido y, tan celosa, que había amenazado con matar a la doncella orca y a su hijo no nato. Por ése mismo motivo la madre de Agronak había tenido que huir y criar a su bebé ella sola.

Toda aquella historia sonaba casi demasiado bonita para ser verdad, así que, preguntando un poco más e insistiendo, Mazoga obtuvo de su amante una llave y un lugar donde buscar pruebas que sostuvieran aquella supuesta historia de amor entre un noble y su sirvienta. Ella había querido ayudarle y él no se había negado pues no podía ir por su propio pie a consecuencia del duro régimen de entrenamiento diario al que la Andronicus le tenía sometido.

Y así, un par de días después, se había hallado frente al Refugio del Cuervo, una vieja fortaleza en ruinas al Noroeste de Anvil, en la Costa Dorada.

Al entrar, ya de buenas a primeras había tenido que lidiar con presencia no-muerta en el lugar. Mala señal.

También, todo hay que decirlo, había logrado sacarle partido al sitio y había salido bastantes monedas más rica de allí... pero después de destapar la terrible verdad que yacía bajo la hermosa historia de los orígenes del Príncipe Gris.

La llave que Agronak le había dado abría una parte de la fortaleza que debía de haber sido otrora la zona de estar de los Señores del lugar.

Y allí, además de hallar el diario del propio Lord Lovidicus contando con pelos y señales su secreta relación con la doncella gro-Malog, también halló... al propio Lord Lovidicus en persona, vivito y coleando.

Bueno... quizás "vivo" no fuese un término adecuado para definir el estado físico del noble.

El tipo había pasado más de treinta años encerrado en sus aposentos por la propia mano de su amante orsimer quien, al descubrir que el individuo era un antiguo Nosferatu de varios siglos de antigüedad, había salido huyendo de sus brazos no sin antes asegurarse de que no pudiera seguirles a ella y a su hijo durante el resto de sus vidas.

Y, como consecuencia de no haber probado gota alguna de sangre en aquellas décadas de oscuridad, se había vuelto completamente loco.

En un principio Mazoga había tratado de razonar con él, pero el otro se había abalanzado sobre ella al grito pelado de: _"¡Luktav!, ¡ramera despreciable! ¡¿Ahora vuelves a mí?! ¡Te desangraré viva!"_ y no había podido hacer otra cosa que darle una muerte rápida con su hoja dwemer.

En su vida había matado a un vampiro y la experiencia le había puesto bastante los pelos de punta ya que, otra cosa no, pero el matarle le había costado los dioses y ayuda. Jamás de los jamases subestimaría los poderes de un Señor de la Noche, no después de aquello.

Pero lo peor no había sido eso.

Lo peor vino cuando le entregó el diario a Agronak a su vuelta pese a que, en una primera instancia, había sopesado la posibilidad de mentirle y dejar las cosas tal cual estaban.

El medio orco lo había leído de cabo a rabo en silencio, y en silencio había permanecido las semanas siguientes, destrozando muñecos de entrenamiento y privándose del sueño hasta que su cuerpo no podía más. Mazoga había permanecido a su lado en todo momento pese a que, desde aquel día, su compañero se buscase siempre alguna excusa para no acostarse con ella.

Pero un día la mujer-Caballero se levantó con el pie izquierdo y, ante otra de las estúpidas excusas que Agronak le dio cuando le dijo sin miramientos que quería mambo del bueno, le asió del collarín de la armadura, le estampó contra una de las paredes del Escenario Sangriento y le _rugió_ en toda la cara que estaba _hasta los mismísimos ovarios_ de su actitud de fraile gazmoño y que, si tenía algún problema con ella, tuviera cojones de decírselo a la cara.

Ahí entonces, en aquel rincón oscuro del mundo donde guerreros osados se entrenaban y curtían en mil batallas a diario para morir o vivir otro día más, había ocurrido lo impensable: de los ojos insondables del Príncipe Gris habían manado lágrimas, lágrimas transparentes y saladas, como las de todo el mundo, pero frías como el hielo.

\- El... el diario... - había balbuceado como un niño indefenso bajo el agarre de Mazoga sin moverse un ápice - El diario de mi padre... dice que soy... ¡que soy medio vampiro! No soy ningún "Príncipe Gris". ¡Soy un engendro del diablo! Creía que mi padre era un noble, no un monstruo chupasangres. Yo... no puedo... ¡Todo mentira! Mentira...

\- ¿Mentira el qué? - le había espetado Mazoga, súbitamente perturbada de ver a un hombre tan grande llorar de aquel modo - ¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¡Eres hijo de un maldito noble! ¿Que es un vampiro?, es su problema, no el tuyo.

\- ¡Soy un engendro del diablo, vil y espantoso! - había exclamado él hasta que ella le había cruzado la cara de un guantazo.

Soltándole entonces y señalándole con el dedo índice amenazadoramente, Mazoga se había cabreado como nunca.

\- Escúchame bien. – le había dicho – Porque sólo te lo voy a decir una vez: los orígenes de uno no importan si se sabe lo que se lleva dentro, ¿me oyes? Tu padre podría ser un puñetero monstruo chupasangres, pero tú no eres como él.

Sin embargo Agronak no había atendido a razones, traumatizado como estaba por lo que sabía y hubiera deseado no saber nunca, y prácticamente le había _suplicado_ a Mazoga, ya por aquel entonces Campeona de la Arena, que le desafiase en combate.

La orsimer, no teniendo muy claros los motivos de su perturbado compañero para querer batirse en un duelo a muerte con ella, aceptó y, una vez frente al público, en mitad del campo de batalla, Agronak había tirado su espada al suelo y le había pedido que le matase.

\- ¡Por favor, mátame! - había exclamado, sus ojos nuevamente arrasados de lágrimas - ¿No lo ves? ¡Es lo que quiero! No puedo vivir así, sabiendo que soy algo asqueroso, algo malvado. ¡Mátame!

Y Mazoga, alzando entonces su mandoble de factura dwemer con repentina furia por su estupidez, dispuesta a cortarle en dos no ya sólo por estar sexualmente frustrada, sino por cabrón gilipollas... había bajado su arma y la había incrustado de un golpe seco en la arena del suelo.

El Gran Campeón, que había agachado la cabeza y se había dejado caer de rodillas esperando el golpe de gracia, la había observado entonces con entontecimiento, no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Mira Agronak... – le había dicho entonces Mazoga con una gran sonrisa colmilluda y tendiéndole una mano – Si no quieres follar más, de acuerdo, lo entiendo, es cosa tuya. Pero no montes éste numerito como excusa. Paso de matar a un tipo tan majo como tú sólo porque no me das alegría "pal" cuerpo.

Y el Príncipe Gris, completamente turulato, la había observado en aquellos instantes como si fuera una especie de diosa redentora que había venido para darle una segunda oportunidad... pese a saber quién era y a que, dándole muerte, podría ostentar el título de Gran Campeona de la Arena... ella...

Ella...

Así pues, en mitad de abucheos y furiosos gritos de desencanto, Mazoga la Orca y Agronak gro-Malog habían abandonado la Arena sólo para aguantar la terrible bronca de Ysabel Andronicus, quien les había prácticamente _escupido_ que eran una vergüenza para ella, los dos, sin distinción, y que salieran de su vista ya que no quería ni verlos.

Mazoga se había echado a reír y, tras despedirse escuetamente diciendo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer en el condado de Leyawiin, se había echado su mochila al hombro y había abandonado el Escenario Sangriento sin mirar atrás.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Agronak la siguió y, justo en frente de la entrada a la Arena, en las mismísimas narices de Hundolin, el bosmer encargado de las apuestas, la había agarrado de los hombros y, así sin más, le había dado uno de ésos morreos que hacen Historia.

Al separarse, Mazoga le había soltado un guantazo en toda la cara. No muy fuerte, eso sí.

\- ¡¿Qué coño te crees que haces, Agronak?! - le había gritado, roja hasta la punta de las orejas.

\- Pues... eh... - había balbuceado el otro con una sonrisa nerviosa al tiempo que se frotaba la mejilla golpeada – Es que sí que quiero...

\- ¿Que sí que quieres el qué? - había preguntado ella.

El otro había fruncido el ceño.

\- ¡Pues follar, Mazoga! - había gritado como un poseso - ¡¿Qué sino?!

Si bien primero alucinada, la mujer orco había desplegado una enorme sonrisa colmilluda.

\- Bueno, pero hoy yo voy arriba. - le previno sin dejar de sonreír.

Y ambos hubieran continuado debatiendo acerca de cuándo, cómo y en qué postura si no hubiera sido... por el carraspeo incómodo que Hundolin les había dirigido en aquel instante.

Girándose hacia el pequeño bosmer, los dos orcos se habían encontrado con una cara que era todo un poema a la indignación.

\- ¡Iros a un hotel! - les había gritado el furibundo hombrecillo, rojo no sabían si de la irritación o de la vergüenza de oír a dos armatostes hablar acerca de sus costumbres amatorias.

Oh, y por supuesto que se habían ido a un hotel después de aquello, faltaba más.

No habían vuelto a pisar el Escenario Sangriento desde entonces.

Regresando a la realidad, Mazoga llevó su muy congelado trasero hacia el brasero y suspiró de alivio al notarlo calentito cerca de los carbones.

\- ¿Echas de menos la Arena? - preguntó casualmente observando a Agronak sacudirse la nieve de los hombros acorazados.

\- A veces... supongo. – dijo el hombre sin darle mucha importancia – Pero, eh, ahora soy Cuchilla y defiendo al futuro Emperador de Tamriel. No me ha ido tan mal después de todo.

Sonriendo ambos en silencio, volvieron a sus posiciones tras haberse calentado y quitado la nieve respectivamente.

Rascándose entonces por debajo del casco, Agronak alzó la vista hacia el firmamento y se sorprendió gratamente.

\- Hay estrellas en el cielo. - dijo sonriente.

Mazoga enarcó el equivalente a su ceño en una mueca de puro sarcasmo.

\- ¿Ahora te has vuelto poeta? - se mofó.

\- Tan pocas estrellas no dan ni para dos versos. - contestó Agronak despreocupadamente - ¿Cuántas hay?

Mazoga las contó con la vista.

\- Cinco. - respondió finalmente.

\- Por el culo te la hinco. - replicó Agronak sin mirarla pero esgrimiendo una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Que te den. - dijo Mazoga, sonriendo a su vez sin dejar de observar el cielo.

\- Y que me guste.

\- Eres gilipollas. Lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Pero en el fondo te pone.

\- Ya quisieras tú.

La verdad es que Mazoga no tendría nunca claro el cómo llamar a aquello; pero si eso que los trovadores llaman "amor" de veras existía, lo que quiera que fuera que hubiera entre ellos dos se acercaba bastante, la verdad.

* * *

A Tempest se le bajaban los párpados solos del sueño que tenía encima.

Había intentado dormir durante el trayecto desde la Ermita de ruta hasta el puente, de veras que lo había intentado... pero a Lex le había dado por ponerse a hablar de no-sé-qué porras acerca de su anterior puesto como capitán de la Legión Imperial y de las expectativas que había tenido del trabajo desde que le ascendieran.

Expectativas que, al parecer, no había visto realizadas.

Tempest le había escuchado a ráfagas, tratando de no dormirse para que el hombre no pensase que la estaba aburriendo... eso y que, francamente, ponerte a roncar mientras te están hablando es de una considerable falta de educación. Había pillado trozos sueltos de lo que le había estado diciendo y había procurado mostrar interés dando indicadores que permiten seguir una conversación tales como _"¿Mmm?"_ , _"¿Sí?", "Ya."_ o _"Vaya..."_ entre otros.

Pero la verdad era que no se había enterado ni de media torta.

Lex prolongaba las conversaciones a caballo durante horas, contando durante un breve rato lo que se le venía a la cabeza para luego callarse lo que podían ser de cinco a veinte minutos.

Y así no se podía dormir, hombre. Había que estar pendiente de la conversación por ver cuándo empezaba de nuevo y eso había traído a la muchacha por el camino de la amargura, quien no deseaba pecar de grosera, pero por otra parte tenía mucho sueño y quería que el otro se callase de una vez para poder dormir.

 _Tal vez el tío lo haya hecho para que no se nos hiciera el camino tan largo..._ \- pensó Tempest bostezando con la boca tan grande, que se le saltaron un par de lagrimillas en el proceso.

De verdad que quería verle buenas intenciones al asunto... aunque el susodicho asunto hubiera logrado un efecto totalmente opuesto a las supuestas buenas intenciones con las que había venido.

El sol despuntaba por levante, como una gigantesca galleta anaranjada surgiendo de un enorme tazón del café con nata que eran las montañas nevadas a lo lejos.

Y hablando de galletas y de café, además de sueño tenía un hambre de lobo.

_Un bollo dulce. Mi reino por un bollo dulce de la panadería de Salmo._

Maldito fuera el panadero de Skingrad, hacía unos bollos más buenos... tiernos por dentro y crujientes por fuera. Los que estaban más ricos eran los de azúcar glas con pepitas de chocolate. Se te deshacían en la boca según los ibas masticando a dos carrillos...

Salivando ya definitivamente como la hambrienta golosa (y embarazada) que era, Tempest dejó escapar un ruidillo lastimoso de resignación y hundió la cara en la capa que su compañero llevaba echada sobre las espaldas.

\- ¿Estás bien, Tempest? - inquirió Lex al notar el súbito bajón de ánimo de ella.

\- Tengo sueño. - se quejó la chica débilmente con la voz amortiguada sin levantar la cabeza de donde estaba apoyada.

El capitán sonrió levemente.

\- Ya casi estamos. – aseguró señalando al frente con un dedo acorazado – Mira.

Y era cierto. Al alzar la vista la joven imperial pudo distinguir a apenas medio kilómetro la distante figura del titánico puente de piedra que cruzaba el Niben Superior para unir la parte Sudeste del Anillo Rojo, Kilómetro Cero desde el que partían el resto de caminos del Imperio.

 _No por nada ya dice el refrán que todos los caminos llevan a la Ciudad Imperial._ \- pensó Tempest medio amodorrada, fijando su cansada vista en la estructura lejana, deseando llegar hasta ella, cruzarla de una buena vez y, tras convencer a Lex de que no había ningún maldito santuario por la inmediaciones, irse los dos pitando a cualquier posada medianamente maja de la Ciudad Imperial a pedir un buen desayuno para luego ir a hacer la digestión con una "siestecita" de algo así como ocho o diez horitas seguidas.

A trote más o menos rápido llegaron a la parte Oeste del puente y, a medio camino de cruzarlo, dos khajiitas de largas melenas trenzadas armados con sendas hachas de combate les pararon.

\- ¡Esto es un atraco! - exclamó uno de ellos, el más mayor - La bolsa o la vida.

Tempest, sentada detrás del capitán, tragó saliva abundantemente. Y no tuvo muy claro si era a causa de los bandidos (en casi seis años por los caminos era la primera vez que la asaltaban, verdaderamente) o por...

Sin apearse del caballo, Hieronymus Lex echó a un lado su capa, descubriendo su armadura de oficial, y acto seguido desenfundó su espada de un rápido y elegante movimiento.

La felina pareja se quedó clavada en el sitio con los ojos como platos. No se habían esperado aquello, no a primera hora de la mañana.

\- ¡La pasma!, ¡es de la pasma! - exclamó finalmente el khajiit más joven dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, aún con el hacha alzada de frente por si acaso - ¡Loco, loco S'thajj!, ¡éste te avisó que los que van a caballo traen problemas!

\- ¡Cierra la maldita boca, Ma'drosh y vuelve aquí! - le reprendió el otro con un bufido.

Enarcando una ceja, Lex se aclaró la garganta, tomó aire y...

\- ¡BASTA! - ladró de un modo tan fuerte que Tempest, tras pegar un bote en el sitio, se tuvo que tapar los oídos - ¡Habéis infringido la ley! Pagad una multa al tribunal o cumplid sentencia. ¡Vuestros bienes robados quedan confiscados!

Los ladrones le observaron acobardados y, tras estudiar detenidamente la longitud de la espada del susodicho policía, salieron por patas a toda velocidad en dirección contraria.

\- ¡Ah, no!, ¡eso sí que no! - exclamó Lex espoleando a su caballo para iniciar un galope desenfrenado cuyo objeto era dar alcance a aquellas dos bolas de pelo prófugas - ¡Volved aquí, miserables!

\- ¡Lex! - exclamó Tempest agarrándose a las espaldas del capitán como si le fuera la vida en ello y odiando en aquellos instantes ir a caballo - ¡Déjalos!, ¡tenemos que dar con el santuario de San Pelinal!

\- ¡De eso nada! - replicó el oficial inflexiblemente - ¡Nadie se salta la ley, no en mi ronda!

\- ¡P-pero si no estás de ronda!

\- ¡Pues ahora sí!

Y así, a lo largo de una carrera increíble donde Tempest creyó varias veces que se caería del caballo, los bandidos cruzaron el puente con los cascos del caballo de Hieronymus Lex pisándoles los talones hasta que, una vez les tuvo a su alcance, saltó del lomo del animal para caer encima de los khajiitas, tirándolos al suelo durante el proceso.

Al más joven el golpe le dejó inconsciente y el otro, cuando quiso estirar una mano para tomar su arma caída del suelo, se encontró con la bota de Lex pisándole la muñeca.

El khajiit dio un agudo berrido de dolor.

\- Ni lo intentes, escoria. - dijo el capitán muy tranquilamente a la par que una sonrisa maliciosa se le formaba en el rostro - ¿Qué va a ser, mmm? ¿Prisión o la punta de mi espada? - añadió apuntando con bastante elocuencia el filo de su arma contra la piel suave del cuello del otro hombre.

\- ¡Estos dos se rinden!, ¡éstos dos se rinden! - exclamó el bandido prácticamente llorando de dolor con aquella bota aplastando su muñeca - ¡Éstos irán a prisión, sí!, ¡éstos irán a prisión!

\- Bien. – asintió Lex sumamente complacido mientras desenganchaba de su cinto unas esposas de hierro que siempre llevaba encima, estuviera o no de servicio – Y ahora vais a...

\- ¡LEEEEEX! - chilló histérica la voz de Tempest a lo lejos, echada sobre la grupa del caballo blanco del capitán a la carrera y tratando por todos los medios de no caerse - ¡¿CÓMO COÑO SE PARA ÉSTA COSAAAAA?!

Poniéndose lívido al instante al ver a su diminuta ex-novia tumbada a lomos de un caballo desbocado, Hieronymus Lex enganchó a toda prisa las esposas, una en la muñeca de cada khajiit, para salir pitando en pos de la enloquecida montura.

\- ¡Tira de las bridas, Tempest! - gritó haciendo bocina con las manos, sabiendo positivamente que a pie jamás alcanzaría al caballo - ¡Coge las bridas y tira de ellas!

Con el cuerpo convulso por el miedo y lágrimas asomándole a los ojos zarcos, Tempest, desde su nada ventajosa postura tumbada de boca sobre el lomo de la bestia, estiró la mano izquierda hacia las bridas del caballo y, pegando un fuerte tirón de ellas, chilló con todas sus fuerzas hasta desgañitarse:

\- ¡SOOOOO!, ¡PEDAZO DE MULA!

El caballo aminoró la velocidad hasta detenerse, se izó un momento sobre sus dos flancos traseros como protesta a aquel tirón tan brusco, y se quedó quieto.

Una vez Lex les dio alcance sudando como un pollo a consecuencia de correr tanto metido en aquella pesada armadura de acero, al detenerse comprobó que su caballo estaba tranquilo y luego dirigió su mirada azul hacia la pequeña muchacha, quien seguía aún tumbada de boca, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y agarrada con manos, codos y rodillas al jadeante cuerpo de la bestia.

\- Tempest. - llamó el hombre poniendo su mano acorazada sobre los tensos hombros de ella.

La joven abrió los ojos despacio, le miró un momento y se irguió hasta quedarse sentada con todo el cuerpo temblándole cual flan.

Respirando hondo entonces, ya más tranquila viendo que el peligro había pasado, echó la cabeza para atrás y comenzó a reírse como una histérica.

Dándole una mirada de preocupación, Lex la asió de la cintura para bajarla y, una vez la tuvo de pie frente a frente, ella sin previo aviso se tiró contra él rodeándole férreamente la cintura con los brazos hasta quedarse pegada cual lapa sin dejar de reírse.

Desorientado por aquella maniobra y ligeramente tenso por la risa de hiena de la chica, el capitán fue a intentar sacársela de encima tratando no pecar de brusco hasta que notó cómo ella hundía su cara en el hueco entre su hombro y la coraza para, dejando súbitamente de reír, echarse inmediatamente a llorar como una criatura.

\- ¿Tempest? - inquirió alucinado.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso en tu puta vida, Lex! - chilló ella con la voz ratonil amortiguada contra la tela de su capa - ¡¿Me oyes?!, ¡en tu puta vida!

Obviando entonces el mal vocabulario de ella, Lex la estrechó en un apretado abrazo mientras le ponía una mano acorazada sobre el desordenado pelo verde y la dejaba desahogarse a gusto.

Y así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que ella se calmó y, sorbiendo por la nariz mientras se restregaba los ojos con los puños, siguió de cerca al capitán, quien les condujo a pie con el caballo detrás hasta donde había dejado a los dos khajiitas prófugos.

No le sorprendió demasiado comprobar que ya no estaban donde los había dejado... aunque, sin embargo...

\- Discúlpame un momento, Tempest. - le dijo rápidamente subiendo de nuevo al caballo – Espera aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

Y salió disparado en pos de dos lejanas figuras recortadas contra el sol del amanecer atravesando nuevamente el puente dirección Oeste.

\- Ma'drosh, idiota. – bufaba descontento S'thajj llevando a su hermano pequeño inconsciente a caballito sobre la espalda de tal manera que sus muñecas conectadas por las esposas no se dañaran en el proceso – Porque mamá le hizo prometer a éste que cuidaría de ti, que si no...

\- _Ajem._

Con un repentino sudor frío recorriéndole el pelaje de la frente y la espalda, S'thajj se giró hacia detrás cargando aún con el peso de su hermano para encontrarse cara a cara con un nada contento capitán de la Guardia.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, no os he dado _permiso_ para que os fuerais, escoria. - dijo Lex con una tranquilidad que no auguraba nada bueno mientras apuntaba al desarmado khajiit con la punta de su espada.

S'thajj le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y dentuda a modo de respuesta mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo, agachaba las orejas y la cola se le enroscaba en una pierna.

_Mierda._

* * *

Con un par de golpes contundentes con el juego del martillo sobre el cincel que el capitán traía en su bolsa de viaje (" _a saber para qué"_ , había pensado Tempest en su momento), Hieronymus Lex terminó de clavar en el suelo duro y arenoso de la orilla del lago Rumare la cadena que unía ambos grilletes del juego de esposas que les había puesto a aquellos khajiitas escurridizos.

\- Éste se pregunta, si no es mucha ofensa señor policía, el porqué estás clavando las muñecas de éstos dos al suelo. - refunfuñó S'thajj con desgana mientras su hermano menor, Ma'drosh, se frotaba significativamente la cabeza tras haberse despertado del porrazo unos minutos atrás.

\- Para que no os escapéis. - respondió el oficial escuetamente – Tempest, vigila a éstos dos mientras echo un vistazo por las inmediaciones.

La chica suspiró.

\- Sí, _bwana_. - replicó con un resoplido en voz baja sentándose sobre una roca cercana a los dos granujas y desenvainando su pequeña katana akaviri.

Una vez el hombre imperial se hubo alejado pertinentemente montado en su caballo para buscar posibles construcciones que pudieran cuadrar con su idea de santuario, S'thajj dio un largo silbido.

\- Pequeña espada para una chica pequeña. – dijo casualmente con una divertida sonrisa gatuna bailándole en el rostro mientras observaba la katana de Tempest – S'thajj cree que jugando con cuchillitos te puedes cortar.

\- No te he pedido tu opinión. - replicó Tempest entornando la vista y dando un par de golpecitos a la roca sobre la que estaba sentada con el filo de su hoja.

S'thajj se echó a reír.

\- A éste rastajiit le gustan las chicas fieras con espadas. – dijo sin perder la sonrisa mientras meneaba la cola alegremente – Al fin y al cabo ya lo dice la canción: _"Las chicas son guerreras"_. - ronroneó.

\- Hacerme la pelota no te servirá de nada. – replicó Tempest cruzándose de brazos – No pienso aflojaros la cadena ni siquiera un poquito.

Pero el antropomorfo no perdió la sonrisa.

\- Una lástima entonces. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Porque S'thajj y Ma'drosh son unos gatitos muy _muy_ cariñosos cuando se portan bien con ellos.

\- ¿Además de caradura también eres un pervertido? - replicó la muchacha, no encontrándole ni pizca de gracia al asunto.

Para molestarla, S'thajj se limitó a maullar como un cachorrillo y Tempest hubo por fuerza de taparse los oídos. No se la darían con queso, aunque pensase que los khajiitas eran una raza encantadora y sus niños unos peluches de lo más abrazables, aquel par ya estaban muy creciditos como para parecerle adorables.

Suspirando pesadamente después de recuperarse del dolor de cabeza que el despertar tras el golpe le había provocado, Ma'drosh se echó la larga melena trenzada detrás de las orejas.

\- No hagas caso de S'thajj. – le dijo amablemente a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa – Puede ser el mayor de ambos, pero éste rastajiit te asegura que no es ni de lejos el más maduro.

Dejando de maullar, S'thajj le sacó la lengua a su hermano y Tempest enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Rastajiit? - repitió con cuidado habiéndose percatado de la extraña palabra empleada por el antropomorfo - ¿Cómo que "rastajiit"? ¿Y eso qué es?

\- ¿Sabes lo que es esto? - inquirió Ma'drosh tomando entre sus dedos acolchados de garras afiladas una de las pequeñas trenzas en las que estaba dividida su melena.

Tempest entonces abrió la boca y asintió, comprendiendo.

\- ¿Los khajiits rastafaris sois rastajiits? - preguntó con curiosidad - ¿También fumáis yerba?

\- A éstos les queda muy poca, pero sí. - confirmó Ma'drosh hurgando con su mano libre en uno de los bolsillos de su armadura de cuero para mostrar a la muchacha un pequeño saquito de tela y volvérselo a guardar rápidamente – Ma'drosh te pide por favor que no se lo cuentes al madero imperial o éstos rastajiits tendrán más de un cargo en prisión.

\- Os van a registrar de todos modos y os van a quitar todo lo que llevéis encima. - repuso Tempest, no teniendo muy claro por qué le preocupaba que aquello les sucediera a aquel par de granujas – Deberíais tirarla ahora que Lex no os ve.

Ma'drosh rió.

\- Éste rastajiit se la piensa fumar toda todita antes de que el madero regrese. - admitió despreocupadamente mientras se encogía de hombros – Éstos podrían darte un poco de yerba rica si, a cambio, les das algo de comer. - ofreció – Éstos llevan con el estómago vacío casi desde ayer.

Tempest le dio una mirada aburrida. Aunque se sintió terriblemente identificada con el asunto del hambre, ella también había tenido su época de pobreza y mala racha.

\- Yo soy de las de _"a tope sin drogas"_ , tío. - replicó – Pero si queréis algo de comer no tenéis más que pedirlo por favor y yo os lo doy de buen rollo.

Y tal que así, entre unas palabras y otras los tres acabaron al poco rato masticando con gusto y ganas los bocadillos de jamón que Tempest preparó en un santiamén. No es que fueran gran cosa, pero ya dicen que al hambre no hay pan duro y, al margen de cómo pudieran sentirse los estómagos de aquellos granujas, ella tenía un hambre voraz.

Y en mitad de aquel improvisado desayuno algo tardío dada la avanzada hora, Hieronymus Lex regresó con la desilusión pintada en el rostro por no haber hallado nada en las inmediaciones... ilusión que fue rápidamente sustituida por incredulidad al ver a aquel par de caraduras merendarse tan alegremente parte de las provisiones que había comprado el día anterior en Bruma a primera hora de la mañana.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! - exclamó en el colmo de la indignación bajándose del caballo a toda velocidad - ¡Son nuestras provisiones, Tempest!

Sin dejar de masticar, la joven le dio una mirada indescifrable desde su confortable postura cruzada de piernas sobre la roca.

\- Tenían hambre y me daban penica, Lex. - expuso Tempest sin sentirse avergonzada o culpable en ningún momento - ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

\- ¡Ésa comida la he pagado yo de MI bolsillo con MI dinero! - protestó el hombre.

\- Ya te lo devolveré cuando vuelva a cobrar.

\- ¡No se trata de eso!

\- Si te da envidia te puedo hacer otro bocadillo a ti, Lex. No me cuesta "ná".

\- ¡Maldita sea, Tempest!

Sin hacerle mucho caso, la chica prosiguió con su desayuno tranquilamente, dándole algún que otro tiento al queso imperial que ella misma traía en su bolsa, mientras observaba al ofuscado capitán caminar de acá para allá farfullando cosas ciertamente no muy agradables.

\- Pssst. – dijo Ma'drosh en voz baja hablando de nuevo con ella - ¿Qué busca éste tipo exactamente?

\- Un santuario. - replicó Tempest sacando una manzana de su bolsa para comenzar a sacarla brillo antes de comérsela.

\- ¿Un santuario de qué?

\- Pues cualquier ruina o tal que se parezca a un santuario. - explicó la pequeña imperial - Según él tiene que estar por aquí.

Ma'drosh se pellizcó la barbilla pensativamente.

\- Que éste sepa, la ruina Ayleid más cercana a éste punto es Culotte, al Sur del Camino Amarillo, cerca del río.

\- Exactamente. – confirmó S'thajj saboreando su último bocado de pan con jamón con delectación – Éstos han saqueado absolutamente todas las ruinas de la superficie al Sur de la Ciudad Imperial.

\- ¿De la superficie? - inquirió Tempest.

S'thajj asintió.

\- Hay cámaras de ruinas Ayleid bajo la superficie del lago. – señaló como si aquello fuera obvio – Éste rastajiit ha visto picos de construcciones asomando del agua, pero con el frío éstos no han podido bucear a ver si había algo más interesante. Los peces carnívoros no asustan a éstos dos.

Tempest entonces chasqueó los dedos, habiendo hallado solución a aquel dilema.

_¡Claro, hombre! ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?_

Levantándose de la roca y sacudiéndose las migas del regazo, la joven imperial se aproximó a su muy descorazonado compañero y le detuvo en su frenético caminar de un lado para otro.

\- ¡Lex!, ¡las ruinas que buscamos están en el lago!

El capitán había detenido su perorata de golpe al oír aquello.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estos dos dicen que hay ruinas Ayleid bajo el agua. - explicó ella – Seguramente la que buscamos se habrá derrumbado o la erosión del terreno con el paso de los siglos la ha tapado. No hay otra explicación si dices que tiene que estar por aquí.

Sin embargo, tras reflexionarlo un instante y recordando las palabras de los antropomorfos, la comprensión golpeó a la Heroína de Kvatch como una tonelada de ladrillos.

\- Ay... - suspiró agachando la cabeza – Pero si están bajo el agua no va a haber dios que se meta ahí con éste frío.

Sin mediar palabra en el asunto, Lex fue directo hacia su caballo, hurgó un instante en las bolsas de la silla de montar y regresó con las manos enguantadas llenas de pociones.

La muchacha observó boquiabierta el amplio muestrario de mejunjes que el oficial traía y continuó con la boca abierta mirándole a los ojos, demandando respuestas.

\- Unas son para respirar bajo el agua, otras son escudos contra el frío y la escarcha. - explicó el hombre tranquilamente – Patrullar Anvil implica muchas veces tener que acudir a nado a socorrer niños, borrachos o perros que se meten demasiado hondo en la playa. - suspiró negando con la cabeza. Los niños le daban igual, pero lidiar con chuchos mojados o borrachos histéricos no era precisamente plato de su gusto – Y ahora, si me disculpas...

Tempest le observó aproximarse a la orilla del lago patidifusa.

\- ¿Vas a nadar con armadura? - preguntó estúpidamente.

Hieronymus Lex bufó.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Me hundiría como una piedra. - exclamó molesto, como si la evidencia fuera insultante – Hazme el favor de hacerte cargo de mi armadura y de mi ropa mientras estoy ausente.

\- ¿Tu... tu ropa?

\- Por supuesto. Mi otra muda es para emergencias. - dicho lo cual, sin avisar ni nada, comenzó a sacarse las hombreras y la coraza – Ayúdame con la cota de malla.

\- S-sí... - musitó la chica, entre confusa y avergonzada, mientras buscaba los enganches por las junturas - ¿Por dónde...?

\- La gola tiene un cierre en la base del cuello. - instruyó tranquilamente sin hacerse cargo del apuro de ella – Retira la coraza y debajo hallarás los cordones del tabardo.

Primero fue el peto, después la dichosa cota de malla, que pesaba un huevo, y al cabo de un rato Hieronymus Lex acabó en mangas de camisa lidiando ya él solo con los guanteletes y las grebas.

No teniendo muy claro el motivo, Tempest no pudo apartar la vista de aquel cuerpo cada vez más desprovisto de capas de metal y ropa que lo taparan hasta que acabó básicamente con sólo unos pantalones puestos, descalzo y con el torso desnudo.

_Ostiputi Lex... ya te podrías haber quedado así la noche que te sugerí que te quedaras conmigo en la posada._

Tenía que reconocerlo: así, sin armadura, el maldito estaba bueno. No "buenorro" en plan macizo con toda la tableta marcada como estaba el jefe... pero, aún así, rico, rico...

Lex tenía ésa clase de físico que tienen los hombres que han de soportar mucho peso diariamente y hacen una media de ejercicio saludable para mantenerse en forma. Un cuerpo fuerte, abultado y compacto, el cuerpo de un guerrero.

Y no fue hasta unos segundos después, cuando regresó a la realidad, que se percató de que el tipo seguía hablando.

\- Voy a hacer una incursión bajo el agua a ver qué encuentro. - sentenció echándose al gaznate dos de aquellas pociones la rehostia de buenas y la rehostia de caras para mantener el calor y poder soportar más tiempo bajo el agua – Si no salgo es que he descubierto algo y, por ende, tardaré un rato hasta que encuentre lo que quiera que estemos buscando. Vigila a ése par y, por Talos, ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellos.

Tempest asintió con cara de tonta y le observó sumergirse en el agua, espada al cinto por si acaso, hasta que las ondas formadas por su inmersión se extinguieron.

Y así se quedó clavada en el sitio, mirando el agua como si el hombre fuera a salir de un momento a otro, hasta que unas risillas a sus espaldas le hicieron darse la vuelta.

\- ¿Y a vosotros qué mosca os ha picado? - inquirió ceñuda.

S'thajj y Ma'drosh se tapaban sus respectivas bocas con sus respectivas manos libres sin poder contener la chufla.

\- Oh, nada. – rió S'thajj cuando logró recuperar medianamente la compostura – Estos dos se decían a sí mismos lo extraños que son los humanos: se desnudan delante de sus parejas pero luego se despiden así, sin un besito ni nada. Extraños, extraños humanos.

Tempest se puso roja hasta las puntas del pelo.

\- ¡¿Estáis tontos?! - exclamó - ¡No es mi pareja! ¡Dejaos de gilipolleces!

\- _"La chica guerrera y el poli imperial sentados en un árbol_..." - canturreó S'thajj alegremente - " _¡B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E!"_

Sumamente avergonzada, Tempest agarró un puñado de arena del suelo y se lo lanzó a los dos molestos hermanos mientras éstos se tapaban los ojos con el brazo y continuaban riéndose por lo _bajini_.

\- ¡Iros a la mierda!

* * *

Había esperado a que cayera la noche de nuevo para poner en marcha su plan.

El enterrador local estaba ausente y, la verdad, en aquella dichosa ciudad era un poco difícil encontrar a alguien que pudiera sustituirle. Ni aunque fuera a cambio del arreglo monetario pertinente.

Chorrol era un lugar... quizás demasiado amable y tranquilo para su gusto.

Tenía su zona barriobajera y sus mendigos, lógicamente, pero ni aún así terminaba de cuajar el concepto del oscurantismo y la ilegalidad tan comunes en el resto de ciudades de la provincia.

Lo cierto era que la Guardia local y la mandamás del cotarro, la anciana condesa Arriana Valga, madre de la nueva condesa de Leyawiin, Alessia Caro, hacían bien su trabajo. De toda la vida habían sido bastante poco comunes los contratos de la Hermandad en aquella ciudad ya que, más allá de posibles confrontaciones y enemistades inofensivas entre vecinos, allí reinaba un ambiente de paz y civismo insólito.

Eso y contando que la sede principal del Gremio de Luchadores estaba allí instaurada, permitían a la mayoría de los ciudadanos resolver sus conflictos internos sin necesidad de recurrir a contratos mercenarios para los cuales debías realizar el temido y nada agradable Sacramento Negro.

Antes del contrato que Francois Motierre concertara con él cara a cara, la Hermandad hacía cosa de diez años, poco más poco menos, que no recibía objetivos ni clientes de aquellos lares.

A las dos de la madrugada, bajo un cielo sin estrellas y con la seguridad de que la niebla que se había asentado sobre la población dificultaría la visibilidad a los patrulleros y, por ende, facilitaría su tarea sin tener que correr el riesgo a ser descubierto y contestar incómodas preguntas, Lucien Lachance paseó en la quietud de la oscuridad por delante de la Capilla de Stendarr, fardo sobre el hombro y pala bajo el brazo, hasta rodear por completo la estructura y entrar a hurtadillas en el cementerio local perdiéndose entre las altas lápidas y panteones familiares del camposanto.

La única pega era que, con aquella niebla, si bien protegido, él tampoco veía tres en un burro y tuvo que andar buscando pacientemente la vieja lápida que daba cobijo al cuerpo decapitado de Agnette Montabell.

Una vez la encontró tras casi un cuarto de hora dando vueltas de acá para allá, hincando la pala en la fría tierra, Lucien procedió una vez más en su desagradable tarea de exhumar restos mortales dándose ánimos mentalmente a sí mismo con que aquella era la última vez que tendría que hacer eso... sólo desenterrar el ataúd, abrirlo, colocar la cabeza de la madre y el cuerpo del hijo juntos, cerrar la tapa, echar tierra y luego irse a dormir a una posada, tan telendo.

Tardó casi dos horas en completar todo el proceso ya que anduvo con el oído alerta en todo momento, deteniendo sus actividades cada vez que oía por los alrededores el caminar de unas botas metálicas acompañado usualmente de alguna melodía silbada o del recurrente: _"Tres/cuatro de la madrugada, sin ninguna novedad. Esperemos que siga así, señor/señora."_ tan propio de los soldados de la Guardia local.

Sudando pese al frío, una vez echó la última palada de tierra sobre la tumba y hubo apisonado convenientemente el terreno para que nadie notara la reciente erosión del mismo, el Oyente de la Mano Negra se pasó una mano enguantada por la frente, satisfecho de su buen hacer y, cuando hubo ocultado la pala convenientemente lejos de donde había estado cavando, la niebla se densificó a tal punto que ya no supo ni por dónde era la salida.

Como el camposanto era un lugar bastante amplio, anduvo caminando despacio en línea recta con objeto de llegar a la valla que lo rodeaba sin tropezarse con ninguna lápida por el camino durante cosa de diez minutos en el más absoluto silencio.

Algunas veces, cuando estaba lo bastante cerca de algunos de los panteones que las familias más ricas se podía permitir, podía observar al detalle las gárgolas cinceladas en sus columnas. Y los ojos de las esfinges de piedra le ponían más nervioso de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

Nunca le habían gustado los cementerios. En Waterfront había uno y cuando era niño, recién escapado de casa a los ocho años, una noche mientras paseaba tranquilamente entre las viejas lápidas desgastadas y carcomidas por el salitre, había visto un borracho tambalearse entre las esquelas para desabrocharse los pantalones, ponerse a orinar y una vez hubo terminado, ver al chiquillo, sonreír de una manera extraña aún con la verga flácida en la mano y preguntarle con la voz nasal propia de alguien acatarrado si por unas monedillas se dejaría tocar.

Sacudiendo los hombros con repelús al acordarse de aquello, Lucien alzó la vista y se encontró rodeado de vagos resplandores verdosos que surgían del suelo por ráfagas para apagarse lentamente ante sus ojos.

Deteniéndose un momento, contempló maravillado aquel fenómeno mientras se agachaba para tener una mejor perspectiva de aquellas tenues luces glaucas.

_"Resulta insólito en alguien tan familiarizado con la muerte semejante curiosidad por un fenómeno tan común en los cementerios como lo son los fuegos fatuos, Lachance."_

Saliendo bruscamente de su momentánea abstracción, Lucien alzó la cabeza para encontrarse la figura etérea de Mathieu Bellamont de pie a un par de metros de sus narices, confundiéndose a intervalos con la niebla circundante.

Poniéndose en pie y cruzándose de brazos, el Hombre Oscuro encaró de frente al ánima con el rostro del todo ilegible.

\- Prometiste dejar de perseguirme una vez hubiera dado digna sepultura a tu cuerpo y al de tu madre. - siseó con la voz apenas convertida en un tenue murmullo – He cumplido con tus condiciones. Ahora déjame en paz.

 _"Oh, sí, has cumplido."_ \- asintió el fantasma con una risa siniestra - _"Por vez primera tu negro corazón ha sucumbido al cansancio, a la incertidumbre y al miedo de no poder deshacerte de las voces que pueblan ésa desquiciada cabeza que portas sobre los hombros."_

Lucien entornó los ojos.

\- No seas ridículo. - bufó, soberbio y altanero como sólo él sabía serlo - ¿Miedo yo?, ¿de ti? Nada tengo que temer del fantasma de un pobre diablo al que yo mismo di muerte. Lo único que deseo es paz para mis oídos, nada más.

_"Tal vez deberías, Lachance. Deberías temer a los muertos tanto como temes a la propia muerte ya que... ¿quién no te dice que no vayas a formar parte de su mundo en el momento más inesperado?"_

Y antes de que pudiera digerir siquiera la noción que aquellas palabras implicaban, la figura espectral del traidor se disolvió en el aire para condensar rápidamente su energía en una última ráfaga de aire helado que cargó de frente para impactar contra el pecho del imperial, asentándose debajo de la piel y atenazando como una garra el preciado órgano impulsor que distribuía la sangre al resto del sistema circulatorio.

Con los ojos oscuros completamente desorbitados a causa de la súbita punzada helada que constreñía su pecho, Lucien Lachance cayó de rodillas, intentando tomar aire hasta que la vista se le nubló y apenas si notó el fuerte impacto de su sien derecha contra una de las lápidas cercanas más pequeñas cuando cayó de lado y la niebla se tornó en una vorágine de negrura al tiempo que una risa maníaca resonaba en sus oídos como un trueno.

La risa de un espíritu traidor y vengativo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

La noche había caído implacable sobre Cyrodiil y Tempest se caía de sueño ya que no había dormido en casi cuarenta y ocho horas desde que Lex y ella partieran de Bruma la mañana anterior.

Tapada con una enorme manta de lana suave y dando un enorme bostezo que hasta un horker hubiera envidiado, echó un par de ramitas más a la hoguera que había encendido un par de horas antes. Entre el invierno daédrico y que aquello de acampar cerca de acumulaciones de agua significaba lidiar con la humedad, por las noches se le metía a uno el frío hasta en los huesos. El calorcito del fuego al menos le había devuelto a la chica el color a la cara.

\- Joder, apagad eso, que huele que apesta. - rezongó ésta con desgana, sabiendo lo inútil de sus palabras en aquel momento.

Porque tanto Ma'drosh como S'thajj llevaban encima un colocón de los que hacen Historia al estarse fumando, muy pertinentemente liadas en papel de fumar, las últimas reservas de yerba que traían encima.

Y la cuestión es que la droga no es que les hubiera atontado, ni de lejos, sino que les había puesto de un humor insuperable y llevaban cosa de media hora cantando _"No, mujer, no llores"_ a dúo como si les hubieran dado cuerda.

Tempest les observó reír encantados de la vida, metidos en su nube buenrollera de colores, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz moqueándole del frío.

_Esto es una grandísima mierda... si al menos pudiera pimplarme la puta botella de Tamika que Lex compró en Bruma ayer..._

Otro de los inconvenientes de estar embarazada es que no podía beberse ni un vasito de alcohol para alegrarse la noche y entrar en calor.

No le hacía gracia ser mamá, pero tampoco quería perjudicar la salud y el desarrollo de la criatura en su vientre. Y el alcohol era malo para el bebé. Tendría un bebé sano y rosado de éstos que con seis meses si les haces pedorretas en la barriga se parten de risa, hombre.

El pensamiento le hizo sonreír ligeramente, pero sólo ligeramente. Tenía sueño.

\- Sois unos malditos gatos porreros. - bisbiseó al verlos pelearse cándidamente por la última calada del canuto que S'thajj tenía encendido aún en la mano.

\- De algo hay que morirse. - replicó Ma'drosh con una sonrisa de media luna adornándole el rostro gatuno tras haber conseguido la última chupada del porro de su hermano.

Tempest alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Os queréis morir de sobredosis? - inquirió.

\- Hacen falta muchos petas de una sola sentada para morir de sobredosis. - argumentó S'thajj con idéntica sonrisa. Ambos khajiitas le recordaron a Tempest en aquellos instantes a ésas galletas de avena con caritas sonrientes que comían los niños de Skingrad en el recreo – Éstos rastajiits te pueden incluso asegurar que fumando sólo de vez en cuando no crea adicción.

\- ¿Ah, no?

Ambos antropomorfos negaron al unísono con ambas cabezas como muñecos accionados por resorte.

Con una ceja enarcada, Tempest suspiró negando a su vez con la cabeza. Menudo par.

\- Hay una duda que me corroe. - dijo de repente, viendo el buen ánimo y la predisposición de ambos a hablar bajo los efectos del porro - ¿Por qué asaltáis a la gente por los caminos? No parecéis malos tíos. ¿Es para costearos la yerba?

Ma'drosh suspiró y S'thajj se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

\- No es que a éstos les guste mucho asustar a la gente para que les den su dinero. - reconoció finalmente el hermano mayor – Pero... éstos se quedaron sin trabajo hace tres meses.

\- ¿Que os quedasteis sin trabajo?

Ambos asintieron, de nuevo al unísono.

\- S'thajj y Ma'drosh eran repartidores del _"Mensajero del Caballo Negro"._ \- explicó Ma'drosh – Pero sus jefes les pillaron fumando yerba en el trabajo y les echaron. Éstos rastajiits buscaron trabajo en los muelles, en la Oficina de Comercio, en las posadas, en el cementerio, en el faro... incluso probaron a ser pescadores, pero en todos los sitios los imperiales daban a éstos con la puerta en las narices. A los humanos no les gustan los rastajiits, dicen que son pulgosos, dicen que son sucios...

A Tempest le dio pena aquello. Bien era cierto que el tema de que les echaran se lo tenían bien merecido por porreros... pero eso de que te discriminen por tu raza o tu... rollo estético... pues como que no le parecía demasiado justo.

\- ¿Y entonces os convertisteis en bandidos? - preguntó.

Ambos volvieron a negar.

\- Primero éstos dos saquearon ruinas Ayleid. - explicó Ma'drosh – Luego éstos viajaron por las ciudades buscando trabajo... Y éstos consiguieron un empleo temporal en Kvatch poniendo ladrillos hasta que les echaron sin dar explicaciones y sin pagar. La comida se agotó...

\- También la paciencia de S'thajj se agotó. - puntuó S'thajj con mal disimulada rabia.

\- Y éstos pusieron a buen uso las hachas y las armaduras que éstos habían encontrado en sus incursiones. - continuó Ma'drosh – Y, desde ayer, éstos se dieron al oficio de asaltar caminos. Vosotros habéis sido los primeros y los últimos en asaltar. - confesó avergonzado mirando al suelo y agachando las orejas.

A Tempest, francamente, aquello ya sí que le dio bastante pena. Nunca se había parado a pensar antes en que existiera la posibilidad de que gente común y corriente viera sus vidas tan abocadas al desastre ante la ausencia de un trabajo estable. Ella cuando era vagabunda había subsistido muy malamente sin lavarse y sin apenas comer; cosas que, a día de hoy, se le hacían ya básicamente impensables... pero puede que la gente de a pie sencillamente no tuviera la suerte que había tenido ella, que siempre había encontrado curro fuera de lo que fuera.

Tal vez si ahora se hallase en la situación de aquellos dos, con la crisis, volviera de nuevo a las calles, durmiendo en los bancos y rebuscando entre cajas y toneles a la caza de las sobras de la comida de alguien...

Un súbito ruido de chapoteo sacó a la chica y a sus felinos acompañantes de sus respectivas miserias en cuanto, mojado de arriba abajo y tiritando de frío, Hieronymus Lex surgió de entre las oscuras aguas del Rumare tosiendo y con los dientes castañeándole sin control.

\- ¡Lex! - exclamó Tempest poniéndose en pie y quitándose la manta en la que estaba envuelta para ponérsela al hombre sobre la cabeza y los hombros - ¡Has vuelto!, ¡has vuelto! ¿Qué has visto?

Tosiendo, Lex se acercó al fuego y se acomodó en la roca sobre la que había estado sentada Tempest momentos atrás.

\- Dioses... - logró decir al recuperar el habla tras las tiritonas – Me he quedado sin pociones allí abajo...

\- ¿Has encontrado algo? - inquirió la muchacha, expectante.

Sin mediar palabra, el capitán arrojó a los pies de la chica un deslucido casco blanco que cubría el rostro entero.

Agachándose para recoger el extraño objeto, Tempest lo observó detenidamente sin entender.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- La primera de las reliquias del Cruzado de los Dioses. - indicó el imperial haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza – Encontré el famoso santuario, tal y como tú sospechabas, en el fondo del lago. Una ruina Ayleid, cómo no, que conservaba algunas cámaras secas y hasta respirables. - explicó, no queriendo, no obstante, dar detalles de su periplo, de la cantidad inhumana de vueltas que había tenido que dar por unos y otros pasillos tortuosos y de los muchos no-muertos de los que había tenido que deshacerse allí abajo – Allí dentro hallé los restos de Sir Amiel, al parecer uno de los componentes de la Orden de los Caballeros de Los Nueve. Todo venía escrito en un diario que hallé cerca del cadáver... pero temo que se ha mojado al retornar a la superficie. - dijo sacándose del cinto un medio deshecho cuaderno de anotaciones que dejó reposar a su lado sobre la roca – En él decía que la siguiente reliquia debería estar en el Priorato de Los Nueve, ubicado en el sector comarcal de Skingrad, en el Bosque del Oeste.

El Bosque del Oeste... eso estaba a medio día a caballo.

\- Vale... – dijo Tempest tomando aire – O sea que, de momento, ya tenemos la primera reliquia. Estupendo. ¿Decía el diario ése algo más acerca del resto?

Lex negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo hablaba de la coraza. - dijo pensativamente para, no queriéndose comer mucho la cabeza al respecto pues ya habían sido suficientes emociones en un solo día, cambiar súbitamente de tema – En fin... no sé tú, pero yo estoy francamente agotado y hambriento.

\- Nosotros ya hemos cenado. - respondió Tempest automáticamente.

\- ¡¿"Hemos"?! - exclamó de repente el imperial poniéndose en pie y dejando caer la manta que lo cubría con el impulso - ¡Tempest!, ¡te dije que no les dieras más de nuestras provisiones!

\- Está feo eso de comer frente a personas hambrientas sin darles nada, ¿sabes? - le regañó la chica tratando de no dejarse llevar por la turbadora visión de su torso y aquellos brazos desnudos y musculosos justo a un palmo de sus narices.

\- ¡Ya les darán de comer en la Prisión Imperial, Tempest, ¿es que no te das cuenta?!

Repentinamente, cortando de raíz la discusión, las voces quejumbrosas de ambos hermanos khajiitas se alzaron lastimosamente.

\- ¡No!, ¡a la Prisión Imperial no! - gimió Ma'drosh.

\- ¡Cualquier otra prisión de cualquier otra población menos la de la Ciudad Imperial! - imploró S'thajj - ¡Los guardias de allí son malas personas!

Hieronymus Lex se giró hacia aquel par de pillos con los brazos en jarras entornando la mirada.

\- ¡Callaos! - ordenó con voz firme y poderosa.

\- ¡Los rumores dicen que los carceleros pegan a los presos! - prosiguió Ma'drosh como si no le hubiera oído.

\- ¡Los rumores dicen que los carceleros matan de hambre y se propasan con los presos! - gimió S'thajj - ¡Éstos son muy jóvenes para que los mancillen!

\- ¡Que os calléis he dicho!

\- ¡Cualquier otra cárcel! ¡Éstos serán felices en cualquier otra cárcel!

\- ¡Cerrad la boca!

Dándoles una mirada de puro aburrimiento, Tempest sacó una manta de su bolsa de viaje, ya que la otra Lex la había mojado, desempacó su saco de dormir y, una vez lo extendió en el suelo cerca del fuego y lo tuvo todo listo y bien colocado, se tumbó, se tapó hasta las cejas y, obviando los gritos de los hombres a su lado, cayó rendida a plomo.

Cuarenta y ocho horas sin pegar ojo son muchas horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Importante: el concepto de los rastajiits lo he sacado de otro fic que se llama "Out of Elsweyr" de L'Ankou, pero ya está, ahí acaba el misterio. No quiero que nadie que me lea y que sea rastafari piense que digo que todos los de ésa tribu urbana fuman porros, porque sé que no es así, ¿vale? No quiero malentendidos.
> 
> La canción que cantan a dúo los dos hermanos rastajiits es "No woman, no cry" de Bob Marley mientras van finos de porro :D


	55. "Mentes maravillosas"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 54: _Mentes maravillosas_.**

* * *

_"Los ojos de un hombre mortal son muchas veces incapaces de discernir lo que tienen delante."_

_No quería abrir los ojos. Conocía aquella voz más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir y sabía de sobra lo que vería si se le ocurría alzar los párpados._

_"Has tenido mucho tiempo, peón, tiempo de sobra para conocer aquello que aún desconoces. Tiempo para crecer fuerte ante la tempestad."_

_Estaba harto, harto de tantas palabras, harto de ser tratado como una ficha de juego a la que se mueve y, si se da el caso, se sacrifica impunemente para asegurar la victoria en el tablero._

_"Por propia voluntad has decidido cegarte. Pero tus oídos no están sordos y tu voz, ciertamente, jamás podrá ser acallada. Habla pues, ya que tienes voz peón, pregunta; pero sólo responderé a una sola cuestión, de modo que elige cuidadosamente qué es aquello que deseas saber."_

_¿Qué podría significar aquello? ¿Respuestas?_

_Aquella cosa horrible que filtraba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos hasta desmigar su psique por completo... ¿le estaba ofreciendo respuestas?_

_Abrió pues los ojos y... en lugar de encontrarse flotando sobre un mar de alquitrán, se halló ante las tan bien conocidas aguas del Rumare, observando la puesta de sol recortándose contra la superficie reflectante del agua, ahogando lentamente la luz en el distante horizonte._

_Aquello era el Waterfront de sus años mozos, sólo que completamente desierto y tranquilo, sumido en un silencio ensordecedor sólo ocasionalmente roto por el manso discurrir de las aguas frente a él._

_Volvía a ser un niño, un niño flaco con el cuerpo lleno de costras y arañazos parcialmente cubiertos por los harapos descoloridos que vestía, un niño de huesos prominentes y pelo corto que crecía hacia arriba tieso y en pinchos. Ese había sido el motivo principal por el cual, desde bien joven, se lo había dejado largo: para domar aquella ingobernable melena de erizo._

\- _Muy bien. – asintió finalmente con su aguda voz de infante, una voz que había odiado hasta los trece, cuando el agudo matiz había dado paso a una vibrante profundidad sin precedentes – Pues respóndeme a esto entonces: ¿qué quieres de mí?_

_El leve sonido del agua frente a él enmudeció un instante._

_"Que cumplas el propósito para el cual se te ha concedido mayor tiempo de vida, peón."_

_Aquella respuesta le pilló por sorpresa y comenzó a escanear el cielo crepuscular en busca de una procedencia física para aquella voz, repentinamente perturbado._

_"¿Pensabas acaso que tu buena estrella era producto de las circunstancias o la mera casualidad? No, peón, no. Muchos han sido los Ciclos Vitales en los cuales tu persona ha jugado o jugará un papel tan insignificante como olvidable. Una leyenda perdida entre las bocas de aquellos que buscan refugio en las sombras. Un triste mortal abocado irremediablemente a una ignorancia que es en última instancia su perdición. Porque así yo lo quise... o quizás lo quiera después, más no ahora."_

\- _¡¿Qué diablos significa eso?! - gritó él apretando los puños y estirando el cuello hacia delante para dar mayor énfasis a su ridícula vocecita infantil - ¡¿Qué se supone que debo pensar que quieres que haga?! ¡¿Qué son ésos "Ciclos Vitales" de los que hablas?!_

_"Tu cometido se ejecutará a su debido tiempo. Mientras tanto vete preparando; lucha las contiendas que gustes y persigue tus obsesiones cuanto desees hasta que oigas mi llamado. Entonces acudirás a mí."_

\- _¡Llama todo lo que te dé la gana!, ¡no pienso acudir!_

_"Oh, pero lo harás. Lo harás ya que, en breve... me necesitarás."_

_Y el llameante cielo del atardecer se difuminó frente a sus atónitos ojos, tornándose borroso e impreciso, como un óleo pasado por agua._

_Como si, lenta e inexorablemente, se hubiera quedado ciego._

* * *

Allí olía a vapores producto de remedios herbales hervidos que era un gusto. Casi podía paladear el penetrante y confortador olor a mentol presente en el aire que despejaba su atrampada nariz por segundos.

Entreabriendo la boca seca levemente, trató de hilar algún tipo de frase con objeto de preguntar dónde estaba... para fallar miserablemente produciendo un lastimoso gorgorito.

\- ¡Eh!, ¡está despierto, Gureryne!

Aquella voz... no podía ubicarla... no le sonaba de absolutamente nada...

Primero el rostro de un guarda rojo... luego los ojos granate de un dunmer entrado en años diseccionándole como si fuera alguna clase de bicho exótico en peligro de extinción... Sithis, ¿estaba alucinando o el tipo tenía de veras el cabello rosado?

Para colores raros lo hubiera preferido verde, francamente...

\- Te encuentras en la Sala de Curación de la Capilla de Stendarr. – dijo la voz del elfo con una leve nota de preocupación mientras examinaba el rostro contorsionado del imperial postrado - ¿Recuerdas algo?

\- Urgh... - replicó el enfermo al tiempo que notaba cómo un profundo malestar físico iba apoderándose con extraordinaria rapidez conforme su mente se iba despejando. Eso y un dolor de cabeza que flipas. Podía notar el tenso vendaje colocado alrededor de sus sienes con objeto de taponarle la brecha que, a buen seguro, se habría hecho y aún no había sanado pese a la virtud regeneradora de su naturaleza daédrica. Se había tenido que arrear un buen golpazo al caer de canto...

\- Creemos que has sido víctima de un ataque de índole sobrenatural. - informó el _mer_ cuidadosamente – La Guardia local te halló inconsciente el otro día en el cementerio a primera hora de la mañana, cuando escampó la niebla.

\- Gargh... - se quejó el convaleciente apretando los ojos y cubriéndose hasta la coronilla con la manta que lo tapaba. Quería volver a dormirse a la mayor brevedad posible. Aquella horrible sensación física era demasiado abrumadora en su presente estado como para sobrellevarla con entereza estando despierto.

Tras la capa de gruesa tela que impedía toda visión, el dunmer y el guarda rojo se observaron un momento entre sí, consternados.

\- Creo que será prudente dejarle dormir por el momento. - dictaminó el elfo – Si le ha atacado lo que yo creo que le ha atacado debe de estar padeciendo ahora mismo, sino estertores, algo muy próximo.

\- Lleva casi dos días seguidos durmiendo, Gureryne. - repuso el guarda rojo dándole una breve mirada al gran bulto tras la manta, que ahora se había condensado hasta formar un ovillo - ¿Es normal?

El sanador le dio un gesto de asentimiento al tiempo que guiaba al otro hacia su cama correspondiente, pues también era un enfermo. Un enfermo para el cual, desgraciadamente, todavía no había hallado cura.

\- No quieras nunca que te ataque un espectro de noche en un cementerio, Kellen. - advirtió - Porque si hay algo espantoso contra lo que es prácticamente inútil luchar cara a cara son los espíritus rabiosos de los muertos. Te lo dice un ex-fiel servidor de los rituales ancestrales de la Casa Telvanni en Morrowind.

* * *

\- ¿Puedo preguntar, una vez más, por qué he accedido a esto, Tempest?

La joven Heroína de Kvatch, aferrada a la cintura acorazada de su compañero para no caerse de la grupa del caballo blanco que ambos montaban, dio un corto resoplido de fastidio. Le había costado mucho convencerle, y ahora...

\- ¡Eh!, ¡eh!, ¡poli imperial! - maulló la voz ronroneante de S'thajj tras ellos - ¡Eh!, ¿queda mucho para alcanzar ése sitio al que queréis ir? ¡Éste necesita parar para ir a mear!

Ugh, ahora casi que hubiera preferido hacerle caso y no tener a aquel par tras ellos, amarrados con una cuerda larga a la silla de montar como vulgares perros.

Porque, francamente, llevaban casi dos horas de reloj dando el coñazo de manera tan estridente que hasta ella misma comenzaba a desear fervientemente que, de repente, surgiera un troll de la espesura y se los comiera.

Hieronymus Lex se giró brevemente hacia aquel par de mentecatos con cara de muy pocos amigos.

\- ¡Cerrad el pico de una vez si queréis comer hoy! - bramó molesto para, acto seguido, volver a su postura original guiando su caballo a través del bosque.

Detrás se oyeron sendos quejidos lastimosos de disconformidad.

La verdad es que aquello, por no tener, no tenía ni pizca de gracia: Tempest le había rogado que se los llevaran con ellos para, una vez dieran con el desaparecido Priorato de Los Nueve, volver hasta Skingrad, que era la ciudad más cercana de aquel punto al parecer, y meterles allí en prisión para que no tuvieran que padecer la severidad de la Prisión Imperial de la Ciudad Capital. Hasta él tenía que admitir que casi eran mejores las cárceles de provincias en comparación con la Prisión Imperial y se había dejado convencer... para lamentarlo profundamente en aquellos mismos instantes.

El caballo iba lento a consecuencia de tener que cargar con la presencia de los khajiitas los cuales, de no ir convenientemente atados a la silla de montar, no tardarían en escaparse. Y así el viaje estaba durando el doble de lo normal.

De momento no habían encontrado una sola fiera salvaje que pudiera importunarles, ni siquiera un simple lobo. El Bosque del Oeste era un lugar sombrío, plagado de árboles de hoja perenne excesivamente tupidos y excesivamente juntos los unos de los otros formando, como consecuencia, una techumbre arbórea que no filtraba la luz solar de ninguna manera.

Hacía ya un buen rato que los viajeros habían perdido toda noción del tiempo atravesando aquellos lares en penumbra, no teniendo muy clara la hora. Y menos mal que el capitán contaba entre sus pertenencias una brújula perfectamente equilibrada, que si no tampoco tendrían muy clara la dirección siquiera.

\- Lex... no es que quiera ponerme agorera, pero hace ya un buen rato que no oigo nada. - anunció Tempest encogiéndose en la silla de montar – Hay demasiado silencio.

Y era cierto. No se oían ni pájaros ni grillos, otro motivo de que no tuvieran clara la hora, pues el distintivo canto del ruiseñor o el ulular de los búhos, si los hubiera, podrían indicarles claramente que era de noche, o el gorjeo de los mirlos situarles en las horas solares puntas de la mañana y el mediodía.

Hieronymus Lex se limitó a asentir en silencio y se llevó la mano discretamente al mango de su espada. Él también llevaba unos minutos dándole vueltas al asunto y la chica tenía buenas razones para temer aquel ambiente tan mudo.

De pronto, dada la pobre visibilidad que los árboles ofrecían, el caballo blanco de Lex se detuvo bruscamente, piafó un par de veces y se negó a seguir adelante.

El capitán trató de calmarlo a base de palmaditas cariñosas en el cuello, más al ver que el obstinado corcel no avanzaría, descendió en silencio de su lomo le tomó el morro alargado entre sus manos acorazadas y se dispuso a colocarle las anteojeras de la brida para cegarle la vista periférica y que sólo mirase hacia el frente con la esperanza de que el animal se sobresaltara menos ante posibles estímulos del entorno que podrían ser irrelevantes. No le gustaba dejar a su caballo parcialmente ciego ya que lo consideraba una crueldad hacia el animal, pero había veces, como ahora, en que la necesidad era acuciante.

Tempest observaba todo esto intentando no pensar demasiado que estaban parados en mitad de un bosque silencioso y oscuro como boca de lobo mientras tarareaba para sí nerviosamente.

Los antropomorfos a sus espaldas comenzaron a inquietarse. Ma'drosh estiró las orejas hacia arriba y comenzó a moverlas de un lado a otro, escuchando la zona, investigando. Los khajiitas por lo general tendían a tener un oído y una vista superiores a la media humana, por lo cual podían percibir cosas del entorno mucho más rápidamente que ellos.

Y Ma'drosh acabó encontrando algo.

Su hermano mayor, por el contrario, se valió más de la vista nocturna que del oído y pronto comenzó a vislumbrar cosas... que no le gustaron un pelo.

Con las manos aún atadas a la cuerda sujeta a la silla de montar, la amplitud de movimiento de los hermanos, si bien limitada, les permitió dar un rodeo de aproximadamente dos metros de radio alrededor del caballo.

Tempest les observó por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¿Qué estáis...?

\- ¡Chssst! - la regañó S'thajj en voz baja llevándose un peludo y afilado dedo a los labios - ¡Éstos están reconociendo el terreno! Éstos han oídos ruidos extraños.

\- ¿Ruidos extraños? - inquirió Tempest inclinándose para verles mejor – Yo no oigo nada.

S'thajj dio un agudo siseo, molesto.

\- ¡Humanos! - exclamó en un susurro, contrariado - ¡Los humanos no tienen buen oído!, ¡los humanos no tienen buena vista como elfos y khajiitas! Pobres, pobres humanos sordos y ciegos...

\- ¡Oye!, ¡sorda y ciega será tu abue...! - comenzó diciendo Tempest, muy contrariada, hasta que un fino hilo de baba le cayó justo en el hombro derecho y le bajó por la pechera de la túnica - ¡¿... la?! - terminó atónita, produciendo inmediatamente una mueca de absoluto asco - ¡Egh!

Y, al alzar la cabeza, su mueca de asco trocó en una de inmediato susto ya que, descendiendo en silencio muy lentamente, suspendida en el aire por un nada desdeñable hilo de seda, estaba la araña más grande que había visto en toda su bendita existencia.

La "baba" aquella sobre su túnica inmediatamente se transformó en una masa sólida y congelada que le heló la carne incluso a través de las cuantiosas capas de ropa que llevaba debajo.

Pero a ella no le importó.

Porque tenía una JODIDA araña del tamaño de un perro grande a tres metros de su cabeza. Descendiendo sobre ella. Mirándola con sus múltiples ojillos negros como canicas y meneando los quelíceros llenos de protuberancias picudas acabados en garfios por los cuales, en aquellos instantes, estaba goteando el veneno congelador que había hecho presa de su ropa.

Tempest no pudo moverse, aterrada como estaba con el rostro orientado hacia arriba observando al gigantesco arácnido descender cada vez más y más cerca...

Hieronymus Lex había terminado de ajustar las anteojeras a su montura y, al alzar la cabeza y ver de repente el rostro congelado de la chica, alzó la vista y comenzó a desenvainar lentamente.

\- Tempest... - comenzó a decir con su tono más medido.

\- Ah... - contestó la joven, absorta y aterrorizada.

\- No te muevas...

\- Ah...

Pero Ma'drosh, que había seguido la cadena de movimientos y gestos de ambos humanos, levantó la vista y, por puro instinto, sin pensarlo, de un increíble salto se subió encima del caballo, agarró a la muchacha y saltó de nuevo al suelo con ella en brazos al grito de:

\- ¡Por los bigotes del Gato del Skooma!

La araña se lanzó entonces sobre el caballo y lo mordió.

La bestia se debatió frenética dando un agudo relincho de dolor y, poniéndose a dos zancas, logró hacer que aquel temible insecto gigantesco cayera de su lomo para, inmediatamente, salir galopando de frente, aterrorizada.

S'thajj y Ma'drosh, amarrados a la silla de montar como estaban, fueron arrastrados inmediatamente hasta que, en el último segundo y gozando de una asombrosa rapidez de reflejos, Hieronymus Lex, que se había apartado de la trayectoria de la descontrolada montura, agitase su espada al aire y las ligaduras de los prisioneros se escindieran de la silla de montar a tiempo.

No obstante y, pese a todo, los hermanos khajiitas acabaron en el suelo chupando tierra.

Y Tempest, por asociación al estar en brazos de uno de ellos, también.

Sin embargo la desorientada alimaña, que había caído al suelo con el impulso del caballo, pronto se recuperó del testerazo ya que había caído de pie y lo primero que hizo fue lanzar una tirada de veneno congelador hacia su objetivo más cercano: el capitán de la Guardia.

La armadura de éste soportó bien el veneno, que no pudo corromper el metal y, por ende, no pudo filtrarse a la piel del hombre imperial quien, echando hacia delante todo el peso de su cuerpo mientras embestía de frente para ganar contundencia en el ataque, segó de un tajo los quelíceros de la araña, imposibilitando que pudiera expulsar más veneno.

La alimaña se retrajo produciendo un agudo y desagradable chirrido de dolor que inmediatamente fue acallado por la espada del oficial, quien se la insertó hondo en el cefalotórax, un poco más arriba de los ojos, dándole una muerte pronta.

Pronta y ciertamente un tanto asquerosa. O al menos ésa era la opinión de Tempest, quien al contemplar el líquido espeso y pringoso que emergía del tajo sintió unas inmediatas ganas de vomitar. No es que padeciera de aracnofobia, pero si había algo en éste mundo - además de las ratas - que le produjera absoluta repulsión, eso eran las arañas y las cucarachas. Y ver una de ésas repelentes criaturas de un tamaño tan exagerado le había puesto literalmente los pelos de punta.

\- Pfiu... ha estado cerca... - musitó Ma'drosh cerca de ella, soltándola e incorporándose ágilmente del suelo duro y frío para tenderle las manos atadas.

Sin recelar, Tempest se las tomó y se dejó izar del suelo dándole una mirada de extrañeza al repentinamente sonriente antropomorfo.

\- Ehm... gracias. - dijo un tanto torpemente.

Ma'drosh asintió con la cabeza.

\- Éste rastajiit simplemente es agradecido. - repuso el hombre-gato tranquilamente – La chica del pelo verde les dio a S'thajj y a Ma'drosh comida cuando tenían hambre y les ha evitado la Prisión Imperial. Éste te devuelve el favor.

\- Bueno, me llamo Tempest, ya sabes... - dijo la chica esbozando una leve sonrisa al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la nuca para rascoteársela nerviosamente.

Acercándose entonces a los conversadores, Hieronymus Lex frunció el ceño. Aún llevaba la espada de acero imperial desenvainada que, más pronto que tarde, se aprestó a ponerle el filo bajo el gaznate al indefenso y maniatado khajiit.

\- Como te muevas un pelo, me hago un gorro con tu pellejo. - advirtió haciendo una señal con la cabeza para que se alejase unos pasos de la chica – Dile a tu hermano que venga.

El antropomorfo suspiró meneando significativamente la cabeza.

\- S'thajj. - llamó con absoluta desgana.

El otro khajiit no tardó mucho en salir de la espesura, donde había aguardado inútilmente a que su hermano se dejase de pamplinas y huyera junto a él del acero del madero imperial aquel. Estaba visto que la candidez de Ma'drosh era y siempre sería su perdición.

Tempest contempló aquella escena impotentemente. La verdad es que le hubiera gustado liberarlos y que se largaran a cualquier ciudad de la provincia a buscar un trabajo decente para rehacer sus vidas.

Peeero... con Lex cerca... aquello iba a ser un poco imposible, la verdad.

\- ¿De dónde ha venido ésa cosa? - preguntó la joven en voz alta, poniendo palabras a la inquietud de los otros tres hombres - ¿Desde cuándo hay arañas gigantes en Cyrodiil? ¿No es eso cosa de... de otras provincias del Imperio?

\- De Skyrim. - contestó Lex automáticamente mientras anudaba las muñecas de ambos hermanos entre sí con la cuerda restante de tal manera que pudiera seguir llevándolos como a los perros – Las arañas gigantes que escupen veneno congelador son oriundas de Skyrim. - expuso señalando con la vista el hilo helado que aún prendía de la túnica de ella - Consulta cualquier bestiario de la susodicha provincia para más detalles. - añadió como aclaración.

Tempest echó la cabeza hacia atrás, impresionada, mientras observaba de reojo el cadáver de la alimaña: era entre marrón y rojiza, de cuerpo grueso y patas fuertes y peludas rematadas en una doble pezuña... o garra... o lo que narices fuera aquello.

La verdad es que guardaban mayor semejanza con una tarántula que con una araña corriente.

\- Pero si es oriunda de Skyrim... - comenzó la joven imperial de nuevo mientras rascaba con una uña el tramo del veneno helado sobre su ropa con objeto de sacárselo de encima - ¿Qué porras hace un bichote como éste tan al Sur de Cyrodiil? ¡Tiene que haberse recorrido una cantidad de kilómetros a lo bestia!, esto está muy alejado de su territorio de caza habitual, ¿no?

Hieronymus Lex se limitó a suspirar una vez acabó de afianzar las ataduras de sus dos detenidos.

\- El invierno les habrá hecho expandirse. - dijo pensativamente – Las noticias de otras provincias concuerdan con que el fenómeno invernal que estamos viviendo aquí no es exclusivo de Cyrodiil, con lo cual puedo asegurar que el clima en Skyrim tiene que estar siendo especialmente crudo ahora. No te extrañe entonces una migración a gran escala de varias especies en busca de zonas más cálidas. En realidad es muy sencillo, siguen el proceso de la cadena trófica: los herbívoros migran en busca de sustento a zonas menos afectadas por el clima polar y los carnívoros les siguen. - expuso tranquilamente – Si falta un eslabón en la cadena, o se cambia de zona para intentar remediarlo o la especie se extingue. Así de fácil.

Tempest entornó la vista. Primera vez, palabra, que oía hablar del fenómeno de la cadena trófica. Tendría que buscarse un libro que hablase de ello algún día... cuando tuviera más tiempo de leer, claro.

Dada la ausencia del caballo de Lex fueron algo más lentos de lo habitual, atravesando la siniestra arboleda con tiento, alerta de cualquier ruido fuera de lugar.

S'thajj hacía ya un buen rato que había dejado de mirar mal a su hermano pequeño por ser tan idiota de volver a dejarse capturar cuando habían tenido la oportunidad de escapar al alcance de la mano y observaba los alrededores atento, escudriñando en la oscuridad con su poderosa vista nictálope, una de las pocas cosas por las cuales la raza felina podía sobresalir por encima de las otras humanoides. La vista de un khajiit era la vista de un cazador, mejor que la de muchos animales y sólo superada en la nocturnidad por entidades sobrenaturales tales como los míticos vampiros o los licántropos.

La penumbra pronto dio paso a una oscuridad sin precedentes y, al haberse ido junto con el caballo las reservas de yesca y antorchas, Tempest y Lex se encontraron avanzando prácticamente a tientas, guiados únicamente por los khajiitas amarrados, que caminaban delante de ellos.

Tras unos minutos, al percatarse de tan singular coyuntura, S'thajj se paró en seco, se dio la vuelta y encaró con sus brillantes ojos sesgados a la pareja de humanos que los seguían.

\- Si queréis seguir avanzando, tendréis que hacer un trato con éstos. - dictaminó, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Lex desenvainó nuevamente el arma y apuntó de frente a ciegas, guiado únicamente por el brillo ocular del antropomorfo a consecuencia del _tapetum lucidum_ de sus retinas.

\- Yo no hago tratos con criminales. - replicó fríamente.

\- Oh, pero éste cree que lo harás si quieres salir de éste bosque sin percances. - repuso S'thajj con tranquilidad – Éstos no están dispuestos a seguir siendo perros guía a los ciegos humanos a cambio de nada.

\- Te recuerdo que te apunto con un arma, khajiit.

\- Si éste quisiera, podría pegar un tirón y desaparecer en mitad de la oscuridad dejando a los pobres humanos solos en el bosque ya que éstos no podrían seguirle en la negrura. - expuso el antropomorfo cruzándose de brazos – Pero éste rastajiit es civilizado y no quiere hacerlo.

Hieronymus Lex frunció el ceño y fue a replicar que les mantendría quietos en el mismo sitio hasta que se hiciera de día o hasta que decidieran guiarles por cuenta propia... pero Tempest se le adelantó.

\- ¿Tus condiciones? - inquirió, deseosa en el fondo de ayudar a aquel par de desgraciados.

S'thajj sonrió levemente.

\- Éstos os guían hasta el inicio del bosque para que os dirijáis a Skingrad a comprar provisiones y, en el camino, les dejáis marchar.

Lex fue a replicar nuevamente, furioso por el atrevimiento del descarado aquel, hasta que la suave vocecita de Tempest le cortó nuevamente en seco.

\- Te propongo una contraoferta: nos guiáis al Sur a través del bosque hasta que encontremos el Priorato de Los Nueve, obtenemos la Coraza del Cruzado, nos volvéis a guiar de nuevo hasta el inicio del bosque y luego todos nos vamos tan contentos, cada uno por su lado. Juego limpio, sin trucos.

El capitán observó boquiabierto a la chica a su lado.

\- ¡¿Perdona?! - exclamó - ¡¿Estás de veras considerando siquiera dejarlos ir?!, ¡¿a dos asaltacaminos?!

\- En realidad no son tan malos, Lex. - repuso ella tranquilamente – Uno de ellos me ha salvado la vida. Además… – añadió – … lo que piden me parece justo.

\- ¡No pienso soltar a dos criminales!

\- ¡Joder, Lex!, ¡deja de lado por un momento ésa manía tuya por barrer la criminalidad incluso en regiones que no están bajo tu custodia, coño!

\- ¡No me repliques y no digas palabrotas, por Talos!

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿porque lo ves vulgar en una mujer?, ¿eh?

\- No empieces por ahí Tempest, que la tenemos...

\- ¡Pues tengámosla!, ¡ea!

Un súbito carraspeo interrumpió bruscamente la acalorada discusión entre ambos imperiales.

\- Éstos aceptan la contraoferta. - aceptó S'thajj tras haberlo hablado brevemente con su hermano mientras los humanos batallaban verbalmente – Juego limpio, sin trucos.

Los imperiales, el hombre y la chica, contemplaron largamente los brillantes globos oculares de los antropomorfos pestañear un par de veces en la oscuridad.

\- Muy bien. - aceptó finalmente el capitán a regañadientes, muy a su pesar – Pero iréis atados durante todo el trayecto.

* * *

\- ¡Dioses! ¡Gureryne!, ¡GURERYNE!

Pasos apresurados... perdidos en el ensueño, sensaciones filtradas por la densa bruma que separa la consciencia de la inconsciencia.

\- ¡Kellen!, ¿qué sucede?

\- ¡Ven rápido!, ¡éste hombre está delirando!

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué aquella cosa horrible, aquel demonio, se empeñaba en mostrarle lo que no quería ver?

\- Está diciendo cosas raras... no sé, parece otra lengua.

De alguna manera... era consciente de que estaba pidiendo ayuda... estaba confesando aquel mal que no había solicitado y del cual no podía librarse.

\- _… Et non est in me membrum quod non sit percussum, tortum et poenatum a daemonibus..._ \- siseaba en una voz tan baja que hasta a él le costó reconocerse - _Et semper sum infirmo..._ _ **(1.)**_

\- Me parece que está hablando en latín... tal vez sea uno de ésos catedráticos del Gremio de Magos. Llevaba puesta una túnica encantada, así que cuadra bastante, diría yo.

\- ¿Entiendes algo de lo que dice?

\- ¿Me ves con cara de haber estudiado lenguas muertas, Kellen?

¿Pero es que no se daban cuenta?

\- _Semper, semper sum infirmo..._

\- Creo que dice que está enfermo.

\- Bueno, eso es bastante obvio, la verdad. Ayúdame a cambiarle los vendajes.

Al abrir brevemente los ojos se encontró con colores difusos, formas vagas de cambiante proporción y un constante movimiento que, estaba seguro, no procedía de su propia entidad corpórea.

_" **Y'ei g'wgah'n, tegoth.** Nada controlas, humano, porque no está en vuestra naturaleza decidir por vuestra cuenta. Vuestras opciones se limitan al camino que yo previamente os he labrado. Y es éste fenómeno al que, ignorando la verdadera connotación de la palabra, denomináis "Destino"."_

\- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡se le ha infectado la herida de la cabeza! ¡Trae gasas y alcohol etílico!, ¡rápido!

\- _Suth vehtmashugg fhma'a..._

**Él viene de otro mundo...**

\- ¿Qué está diciendo ahora?

\- Ni idea, no le hagas caso. Corta un metro de vendas.

Tan efímeros... tan ignorantes...

\- _Vd'ek nafln'gha ng n'gha fhokhu..._

**Está entre la vida y la muerte...**

\- No se parece a lo que estaba hablando antes. Ahora no se le entiende ni torta.

\- A saber. Latín desde luego que no es. Tal vez alguna de ésas lenguas arcanas tan comunes entre los eruditos de la Universidad. Los del Gremio de Magos son pedantes hasta las últimas consecuencias.

\- ¿Por qué dices que son pedantes, Gureryne?

\- ¿De dónde te crees que he sacado mis conocimientos en Restauración?, ¿de la chistera?

Las imágenes difusas se le borraron del todo y pronto todo a su alrededor tórnose blanco, como una espiral de luz cegadora deslumbrándole la vista.

Notó el cuerpo dándole de vueltas una vez, y otra, y otra... percibía físicamente tal vértigo que permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar.

Y un instante después (o quizás no fuera verdaderamente un instante y hubieran transcurrido horas desde aquello), el mundo se detuvo sereno, cálido, blanco como nácar pulido.

Y luego vino el verdor de la primavera, suave, fragante... acuoso.

Por último vino el azul, magnético, vibrante, galvánico, pura electricidad.

En los Jardines de la Locura la vio danzar, completamente ausente, completamente deslumbrante. Bruja invocando toda clase de sortilegios a la luz de una hoguera nocturna.

Y no sintió aquella repelencia, aquella impotencia furiosa que le emponzoñaba el alma más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, aquellas ganas de desgarrar y destruir todo cuanto conformaba su ser. Pequeño, rabioso, sucio, indeseado.

_"Eres basura. Naciste siendo basura, te has criado como una cucaracha alimentándote de basura y morirás como un jodido chucho famélico esputando sangre en mitad de la basura."_

Pero él estaba muerto... muerto, muerto, muerto... como tantos otros. Como los que, desde el Otro Lado, conjuraban para sus oídos las más terribles maldiciones, los más odiosos insultos.

_"Deberías tomarte tu tiempo en admirar su cadáver. Es de una gran belleza. Las cuchilladas, las punzadas, parecen casi... poesía."_

Ah, pero él no había regresado cadáver de los profundos abismos de las tinieblas bostezantes. Aquellas palabras habían muerto para siempre en labios del niño sin madre incluso antes de ser pronunciadas para que nadie pudiera oírlas jamás.

Y dándose media vuelta regresó a la noche, a los Jardines de la Locura, liberado, salvaje, animal. Y bailaron juntos al ritmo de los tambores, pintados sus rostros de trazos rojizos, vestidos sus cuerpos desnudos de livianas telas blancas, adorando aquellas efigies de antaño, los Dioses Primordiales. El del rostro de calavera y la madre de toda luz.

Creadores y destructores de todas las cosas. Y ellos, su extirpe mortal.

Y ante ésas mismas efigies cayó ella de rodillas y ofreció el bulto que portaban sus brazos hacía apenas un breve instante.

De rodillas también él, con el pulgar manchado de carmesí, bautiza la prístina frente de aquel bulto con los mismos patrones estilizados y sinuosos que imbuyen los rostros de ambos.

Desde el principio... hasta el fin...

Y en la electricidad azul se reflejan mareas de tiempo, océanos de incertidumbre...

Los brazos del soñador se alzaron entonces del lecho, tratando de abrazar aquella imagen fantasiosa en su completa totalidad. Los ojos cegados le brillaban con delirante jovialidad y la boca le sonreía con absoluta adoración.

\- _Yah eh g' orr'es'uhn 'ai._

_..._

_"Duerme, peón. Duerme el sueño del convaleciente."_

* * *

Encontraron el Priorato de Los Nueve prácticamente lindando casi con la frontera que separaba Cyrodiil de Elsweyr.

O lo que quedaba de él.

El sin duda antaño orgulloso edificio que había dado cabida a los hombres más honorables de su tiempo estaba en ruinas, con buena parte del tejado desmoronado sobre la planta superior y más de una piedra de los muros que lo componían se hallaba tirada al descuido sobre la nada desdeñable capa de nieve que, entre otras cosas, era lo suficientemente alta y espesa como para impedir a todas luces penetrar en el interior del lugar.

Lo bueno había sido hallar al caballo de Lex pastando unos cuantos hierbajos y algunas flores de bergamota que crecían en la zona tranquilamente (purgándose asimismo de la ponzoña de la araña dadas las propiedades de resistencia al veneno de las semillas de la flor en cuestión), bajo el techo de unos establos francamente lastimosos que se hallaban ubicados cerca de la también ruinosa capilla, a la izquierda del edificio residencial.

Lo malo es que tuvieron que escarbar a mano entre los cuatro la capa de nieve que impedía el acceso al edificio.

 _Verás tú como acabo con sabañones en los dedos con la gilipollez ésta de quitar la nieve._ \- pensó Tempest disgustada. Era una quejica y lo sabía, pero la verdad es que ya estaba un poco harta de tanto trajín yendo y viniendo por el bosque... y también muy, muy cansada. Echaba de menos una cama blanda y caliente sobre la que echarse a sobar como una bendita.

También echaba de menos darse un bañito de ésos relajantes y humeantes con aceites de lavanda y pastillas de jabón con olor a rosas mientras se quema a lo lejos una varilla de incienso de mirra... y que te den un masaje de ésos _"sersuales"_ por el cuello y la espalda... y que te digan cosas picantes al oído con ésa clase de voz grave que hace que no encuentres las bragas por ningún sitio... y...

_Y deja de pensar en mierdas de ésas. Que recuerda que por culpa de tu puta libido tienes un bombo, guapa._

Vale, depresión al canto. Ya está, no podía ni fantasear a gusto sin que la conciencia viniera a dar el tostón por levante. Con lo feliz que era siendo una cándida irresponsable...

Y ya había transcurrido un buen rato quitando nieve durante el cual Tempest estaba seriamente considerando si soltar o no la socorrida frase de turno de: _"Currad vosotros, que yo soy una mujer embarazada y necesito reposo."_ cuando, finalmente, a base de mucho esfuerzo empujando, lograron abrir la puerta principal de la ruinosa residencia.

El interior no era mucho mejor que el exterior ya que, además de la flagrante ausencia de muebles y del gélido aire que penetraba por la parte de arriba de las escaleras, donde seguramente se hallaría prácticamente todo el piso al aire libre, estaba cada centímetro del lugar cubierto por una densa capa de polvo, escombros y telarañas del tamaño de una sábana.

Mientras Tempest se afanaba en soltar los complicados y fuertes nudos de las ataduras de los khajiitas para liberarlos, Hieronymus Lex se dispuso a inspeccionar la zona en busca de la coraza o de alguna clase de compartimento secreto que la contuviera.

No tuvo lo que se dice mucha suerte en el piso de arriba, donde casi era imposible caminar debido al desmorone del tejado, y tampoco halló gran cosa en el piso de abajo salvo algún que otro remanente de lo que debió de ser antaño una extensa zona de estar con biblioteca.

\- Esto está hecho un asco, Lex. - repuso Tempest sentándose en el suelo polvoriento al estilo khajiit seguida, casi inmediatamente, por los otros dos.

El capitán gruñó, desencantado.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Éste sitio lleva abandonado desde la muerte del tal Sir Amiel, cuyo diario databa del año 153 de nuestra Era. - resopló - Hace casi tres siglos que nadie vive aquí y me consta que éste lugar ha sufrido más de un saqueo por los bandidos de la zona.

\- ¡Eh!, ¡éstos no han sido! - se choteó S'thajj antes de recibir un duro codazo en las costillas por parte de su hermano menor con objeto de que no abriera la bocota más de lo necesario – Palabrita de rastajiita.

El oficial rodó los ojos discretamente. Tras aquello hubo un pesado silencio entre los cuatro vagamente interrumpido por el ulular del viento en el piso de arriba.

\- No he encontrado la Coraza ni rastro de qué pueden haber hecho con ella. - admitió el hombre al cabo de un rato, la suya una voz suave, tranquila y algo cansada – Probablemente se la llevaran durante los saqueos. No hay forma de saberlo ni de seguirle la pista. - sentenció – Me temo que hemos topado con un callejón sin salida.

Desanimados los cuatro ya que, en cierto modo, incluso a los hermanos se les había llegado a contagiar parte del espíritu de la aventura que portaban aquellos extraños humanos, unos suspiraron pesadamente, otros agacharon orejas y menearon los bigotes con sumo desencanto.

\- Eh... ¿desayunamos? - dejó caer Tempest de improviso, no pudiendo soportar por más tiempo aquel odioso silencio de derrota.

Los hombres aceptaron la sugerencia con el mínimo entusiasmo y, mientras masticaban, se inició entre los cuatro la típica charla trascendente cuando uno no sabe muy bien de qué hablar y se aventura a romper el hielo parloteando del tiempo o de cualquier cosa mundana.

Y, al cabo de un rato, con sus estómagos saciados, Tempest se prestó a que Ma'drosh le peinara la larga melena verde acuosa en trencitas pequeñas, un peinado muy común entre los guardas rojos y los hombres-gato de Elsweyr.

\- No me hagas rastas, ¿eh? - advirtió la chica, algo nerviosa y emocionada por un cambio de _look_ tan inusual entre las chicas de su raza - Que luego no se pueden quitar.

\- Confía en Ma'drosh. - dijo el khajiita sencillamente mientras se ponía a tararear una canción que decía algo así como: _"Quiero quererte, y mejor tratarte. Quiero quererte, cada día y cada noche. Estaremos juntos... ¿Es esto amor?, ¿es esto amor?, ¿es esto amor?, ¿es esto amor lo que siento?"_

Era de ésa clase de canciones resultonas, pegadizas y que seguían una melodía constante. Un poquito absurda, de verso fácil y candor sin igual. Y el ritmo que la voz ronca del khajiit le imprimía le daba un aire muy especial, un sabor a otra tierra con otras costumbres y otra forma de vida.

\- Ésa canción que cantas, ¿es tuya o algo, Ma'drosh? - preguntó Tempest con los ojos cerrados y cara de absoluto deleite ya que, otra cosa no, pero que te peine otra persona sin dar tirones daba bastante gustito.

El aludido se rió en voz baja al tiempo que se esmeraba en separar aquellas madejas impresionantes de color verde con sus afiladas uñas felinas.

\- Oh, no. - negó sin perder la sonrisa – M'arley es el autor. Un bardo muy famoso en Elsweyr. A éstos les gusta mucho su trabajo. De hecho, ningún rastajiit que se precie puede ir por ahí predicando la forma de vida rastafari sin admirar y respetar el trabajo de M'arley. Gracias a él, el _reggae_ se impulsó como un estilo musical aceptado y respetado en las escuelas de música. Grande, grande es M'arley.

\- ¿ _Reggae_? - inquirió la muchacha, curiosa.

\- Un estilo musical reciente. - respondió el antropomorfo, encantado de la vida de hablar acerca de una faceta que, a su manera, le definía. En su momento (de una forma muy modesta, eso sí), había sido una suerte de compositorcillo y poeta autodidacta - Dicen que es de origen isleño, pero los khajiit lo han adoptado como suyo. El _reggae_ se caracteriza rítmicamente por un tipo de acentuación del _off-beat_ , conocida como _skank_. ¿Sabes lo que es?

\- Eeeh... no.

\- Es muy sencillo. Éste rastajiit te lo explica. Verás...

Y el antropomorfo se lanzó a desmigarle los pormenores del susodicho género musical, compases y acordes incluidos, mientras S'thajj hacía alguna que otra aclaración en el tema o sacaba punta a las explicaciones de su hermano.

Hieronymus Lex observaba aquella estampa embebido. Las expresiones faciales de Tempest demostraban con pasmosa claridad lo muy a sus anchas que se encontraba en aquellos instantes. Se la veía... relajada, sonriente, abierta, sin prejuicios de ninguna clase hacia aquellos dos y su cultura.

En una palabra: feliz.

No la había visto así desde... desde antes del día fatal, aquella noche de tormenta en la cual se había dejado llevar, contrariamente a su naturaleza de hombre racional, controlado e incluso, según ciertos rumores imposibles de acallar ni aún entre los soldados de su zona, la Sur, frío en sumo grado... por unos celos absurdos sin fundamento.

Antes de su relación con Tempest el capitán era considerado un solitario empedernido, obsesionado con su trabajo, entregado en cuerpo y alma a una perfección ilusoria producto del mucho miedo que tenía a acabar siendo como su padre. Porque Hieronymus Lex, pese a saberse hombre de pensamiento racionalista, no podía, no obstante, escapar a la muy extendida creencia, producto de la sociedad en la que vivía, de que la herencia era algo irrefutable y que tendía a definir al individuo como persona.

Y, a consecuencia de esto último, pensaba que los pecados de los padres también los cargarían los hijos y los hijos de éstos... y así una generación tras otra a no ser... que ésa cadena fuera rota por una férrea fuerza de voluntad por parte de alguno de los involucrados.

Y así se había autoadjudicado el papel de limpiar su sangre, su herencia no ya sólo a nivel de posible descendencia, sino como hombre de su tiempo. Si tenían que recordarle, que fuera por algo bueno, puro y recto.

Su cruzada contra el Zorro Gris había sido aquella meta a seguir, aquella gran obra por la que se había figurado que obtendría el perdón de unos pecados imaginarios que le habían reprimido siempre a nivel personal.

Eso, sumado a su educación semi-aristocrática y ramplona, de gente humilde venida a más y orgullosa de sus tradiciones, le habían convertido en un hombre intelectual e interiormente sensible pero con una coraza de altanería, orgullo, frialdad y desprecio hacia quienes consideraba seres inferiores (a saber: ladrones, mendigos, prostitutas, inmigrantes miserables y toda clase de sujetos sospechosos de criminalidad) que siempre le había hecho las cosas infinitamente más difíciles de lo que eran.

Primero estaban sus superiores, camaradas y subordinados de la Legión, que le tenían siempre en el punto de mira de sus comentarios, ya fuera por su incesante tira y afloja con un criminal al que la mayoría de la población consideraba imaginario, ya fuera por su nula vida social o ya fuera por lo sumamente pomposo, pretencioso y gilipollas que consideraban que era.

La ausencia de romanticismo en su vida había sido, de igual modo, fuente de comidillas y de falsos rumores tales como que era... frígido. Impotente, vaya.

Antes de Tempest, la última mujer con la que había estado formalmente involucrado había sido varios años antes, siendo soldado de infantería.

Ella había querido casarse, pero él lo había ido posponiendo. Cuando sintió que estaba financieramente preparado para satisfacerla, le propuso matrimonio; pero a ella ya no le interesaba dado que, según sus propias palabras, se habían distanciado mutuamente hasta tal punto que se le haría insoportable el tener que convivir con él.

Le había dicho que sería un perfecto ejemplo de "marido ausente" si se casaran y él se había marchado, confuso ante semejante declaración ya que, en su cabeza, él no lo había considerado así.

Y así habían seguido años de brillante carrera, de ascensos estelares obtenidos a base de méritos propios y no de dorarle la píldora a los de arriba... hasta que Armand Christophe, leal esbirro del Zorro Gris, le dejase en ridículo frente a todo Waterfront y a sus compañeros de profesión.

Ahí se había enrabiado como nunca, su orgullo profundamente herido, y había sido cuando había buscado infiltrar a alguien en el Gremio de Ladrones.

El asunto derivó en la vieja Arano, una extorsionista dunmer inconforme con los estándares y las normas del Gremio que, a cambio de dinero, se había ofrecido a hacérselas de informante.

Y todo parecía ir de perlas cuando... salida de la nada, con una amabilidad y candor que hacía años nadie demostraba hacia él, había venido, como envuelta en papel de regalo, Tempest.

Le había obnubilado completamente, parecía sacada de un cuento para niños con aquella melena verde, aquel rostro de duende y aquella vocecita de lindo ratoncillo.

La había mirado y le había gustado inmediatamente. Se había dejado guiar por el impulso y se había puesto a coquetear descaradamente con ella, ganándose, y lo sabía muy bien, la estupefacción no sólo de la vieja dunmer chismosa, sino del resto de sus subordinados allí presentes.

Ahí había habido conexión, química inmediata, algo que no había experimentado en toda su bendita existencia y, por ello mismo, contradiciendo por vez primera todos sus códigos de conducta y toda su represión psicológica, había accedido a tener una cita con ella.

La chica le había encantado, más por la imagen fantasiosa que se había creado de ella en su cabeza que por otra cosa, y, sin pararse a saber más de ella y de su vida, de sus sueños e inquietudes como persona, había dicho que sí a todo.

Porque había sido muy bonito decir "sí", porque era simpática y graciosa, porque tenía el pelo VERDE, porque le encantaba su vocecita y porque tenía unos labios suaves como el algodón.

Y todo aquello, tan empalagoso y azucarado, le había dejado encantado de la vida. Se había sentido un mozalbete, con ganas de trabajar, con ganas de reír, con ganas de dejar volar la imaginación.

Pero después habían venido los rumores.

Primero muy bien entre sus camaradas, que no daban crédito a que el frígido capitán tuviera de veras una novia, una novia joven y bien exótica.

Pero luego... el cabello verde de la muchacha viajaba de boca en boca como sello distintivo a sucesos en nada relacionados con la clase de mujer con la que creía estar saliendo: los mercaderes hablaban de piedras preciosas y equipos de armadura que la chica traía de ruinas Ayleid y demás para vender; los viajeros traían noticias de ciudades distantes donde había ocurrido algún percance y ella había corrido allí a solucionarlo; los mendigos se persignaban con el retorno de la infame Hija de la Tempestad, portadora de maldiciones y secretos venidos del agua, elemento que creían que la chica controlaba a placer; los espectadores y empleados de la Arena comentaban las victorias de la nueva Perra de Foso orsimer, amiga a su vez de la debilucha de pelo verde que sólo combatía en la modalidad de exhibición.

Y así suma y sigue.

Se volvió receloso, pidió explicaciones, asistió de incógnito a algún que otro combate de exhibición en la Arena para observarla sin ser visto, se hacía el encontradizo con ella cuando en realidad lo que hacía era vigilar sus movimientos cuando tenía noticias de que se hallaba en la ciudad.

Empezó a sospechar. Sospechaba de cualquiera: del tendero que la atendía, del repartidor del _"Mensajero del Caballo Negro"_ que se detenía a hacerle entrega de una copia a la chica, del soldado que se tocaba la visera del casco para saludarla... y entró en tal espiral de paranoia que fue acumulando en silencio una cantidad de rabia que estalló de la peor manera aquella noche de otoño.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, para reflexionar sobre aquella noche, y la experiencia le había enseñado una importante lección: finalmente, todos sus prejuicios e inseguridades le habían estampado de pleno en toda la cara. Y le había escocido mucho.

A partir de ahí había comenzado a replantearse su existencia, a replantearse aquel mundo sensato y romo, ridículamente digno, en el que se había criado.

Como estaba solo comenzó por un tímido intento de acercarse más a sus hombres y, para su mucho asombro, se percató de que hablándoles y tratándoles como seres humanos y no como herramientas eran tan personas como él, cada uno con su propio mundo más o menos enmarañado.

Esto le ayudó a socializarse y, después de intentar dar inútilmente con el paradero de Tempest, ahora una desconocida entre los murmuradores, para disculparse, le reasignaron contra su voluntad de puesto y tuvo que empezar de cero.

Había sido un cambio en el fondo muy bueno para su salud mental, alejado de Waterfront y de la siempre presente sombra del Zorro Gris, en una ciudad cálida (o lo había sido antes del cambio de clima), con gente trabajadora y sencilla a la que había que defender de la chusma que venía de altamar.

Empezó a hablar con la gente, a aprender a escuchar a los demás y a respetar a las mujeres (cosa que aprendió gracias a la condesa Umbranox, quien gustaba de mantener un cierto vínculo, si bien formal, sí lo bastante amable y cercano con sus subordinados para que el gobierno de la ciudad fluyera con soltura y confianza).

Luego, investigando, se enteró de la amenaza del Amanecer Mítico y encontró un nuevo sentido a su existencia: defender Anvil de aquellos chalados.

Y todo iba de perlas... hasta que, como un zafarrancho, la nueva intromisión de Tempest en su vida le había vuelto a poner el mundo patas arriba.

Y ahora estaba allí, buscando unas Reliquias Sagradas, pasando hambre y frío, dejando que dos criminales hablasen de _reggae_ tranquilamente con quien debía proteger; observando... sonreír a aquella criatura llena de contradicciones y de defectos, terriblemente rencorosa y contestona, maravillosamente... humana.

Y, en su humanidad, la encontró magnífica.

Magníficamente temeraria, magníficamente compasiva.

Oh, sí.

\- Muy bien, ya está. - concluyó Ma'drosh muy satisfecho al terminar de trenzar la melena verde de la chica.

\- Ojala tuviera un espejo. - rió Tempest palpándose el cráneo con cuidado, acostumbrándose al nuevo tacto de su pelo y tomando entre sus dedos una de las trencitas – Eh, Lex, ¿estoy guapa? - preguntó girándose hacia el capitán mientras se señalaba la cabeza a sí misma.

Hieronymus Lex no supo muy bien qué decir. Más que guapa lo que estaba era rarísima.

\- Eh... - comenzó a decir, tratando de hallar la manera de no mentir a la vez de no tener que estropearle la ilusión a la muchacha, cuando, apoyando la mano en el suelo polvoriento al reclinarse hacia atrás, se percató de algo irregular en la superficie bajo sus dedos enguantados - ¿Qué es esto?

Inclinándose todos para ver a qué se refería el hombre, quedaron gratamente sorprendidos cuando, habiendo eliminado parte de la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría todo el suelo con la mano, Hieronymus Lex descubrió una suerte de trazado circular de lo que parecía el tamaño de una considerable alfombra.

Arrastrando el polvo hacia un lado con manos y pies, los cuatro desvelaron la circunferencia entera en cuyo centro había dibujada una estrella de ocho puntas.

En cada punta había esculpido un rombo de vago color rojizo, indudablemente desgastado por el tiempo, y en su centro hallábase cincelado otro rombo... sólo que algo más grande y de apariencia tridimensional un tanto extraña, como si sobresaliera del suelo.

A Tempest aquello le recordó súbitamente la mesa circular del Consejo de Ancianos, pues seguía los mismos patrones estéticos, y supo inmediatamente que los rombos venían a simbolizar el Amuleto de Reyes, la sangre de Auri-El o Akatosh, la gema sagrada entregada a los mortales sobre las mismas manos de Al-Esh, primera Emperatriz de los Hombres Libres.

Hincando pues una rodilla en el suelo, Hieronymus Lex pasó un dedo enguantado por la superficie del rombo central, hallando inmediatamente una pequeña muesca que servía al propósito de encajar algo en ella.

Sacándose entonces el anillo rojo de Sir Amiel de uno de los departamentos del cinturón, el capitán encajó el pequeño rombo engarzado de la gema dentro del hueco y giró una vuelta completa en sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Con un crujido rasposo producto de los muchos años que aquel mecanismo llevaba en desuso, el empedrado que componía la circunferencia del suelo se dividió en varias láminas rectangulares que fueron, poco a poco, situándose a diferentes alturas hasta formar una escalera que daba hacia una planta sótano a la que, al parecer, sólo podía accederse desde allí.

Habiendo observado todo aquel proceso boquiabierta, Tempest se apresuró a recolocarse la desencajada mandíbula con la diestra. Según decían, eso de enseñar los molares y la campanilla tan elocuentemente es de mala educación.

\- Ahí va... - fue todo cuanto pudo decir antes de que los hombres, menos impresionables que ella al parecer, comenzaran a descender por aquel pasadizo sin perder ripia - ¡Eh!, ¡esperad, hombre!

Al final de un corto túnel había una sencilla puerta de madera, y tras la puerta un tramo de viejas escaleras que crujían bajo el peso de las botas de los cuatro mortales que iban descendiendo por ellas sin pararse un minuto a pensar que, dado el estado de desgaste del edificio, bien podrían desmoronarse de un momento a otro.

En la planta sótano había, de igual modo que en el resto de la casa, una densa capa de polvo y telarañas. Era un sitio amplio y había instalados en él un espacio de entrenamiento cuyos muñecos y dianas, ajados por los años, daba pena verlos además de una fragua antigua que, a buen seguro, habría en otro tiempo caldeado la estancia con creces sin necesidad de una chimenea.

En la pared Este de la habitación había cincelado en la roca un arco ojival cuya finalidad era dar soporte a una vieja puerta blindada con remaches que, no sin un considerable esfuerzo, Hieronymus Lex logró desatrancar para acceder, sorprendentemente, a lo que parecía una cámara mortuoria subterránea.

Parecida a cualquier Salón de los Muertos bajo las Capillas de Los Nueve en las ciudades principales de la provincia, el lugar era, de forma bastante inusitada, amplio pese a la gran cantidad de columnas que lo poblaban con objeto, seguramente, de dar soporte a los pisos superiores sobre la bóveda de crucería de la cámara en cuestión.

Había otro par de tramos de escaleras situados a ambos lados de la misma, ubicadas en posiciones opuestas, que darían seguramente a diferentes niveles de profundidad de la estancia para albergar mayor número de féretros tallados en la piedra, pues a la altura de la cintura estándar había dispuestos sendos huecos en las paredes que albergaban figurines de piedra tallada en forma humana envuelta en un sudario que, si se echaba un vistazo más cercano, se adivinaban en ellos las rendijas propias de una losa movible en cuyo interior podría albergarse un cuerpo robusto.

El lugar se hallaba, pese a los siglos de abandono, excelentemente conservado, bastante limpio e iluminado por lámparas de vela que, para extremo desconcierto de los intrusos, hallábanse encendidas. Como si las estaciones nunca hubieran dejado huella alguna en aquel lugar atemporal, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, conservándolo perfectamente en un eterno estado de durmiente latencia.

Hieronymus Lex arrugó significativamente la nariz al considerar brevemente tal fenómeno. Aquello tenía truco, por fuerza debía de tenerlo.

No obstante, y pese a las rápidas objeciones mentales formadas en la cabeza del capitán, al fondo, enmarcada por decenas de filas de columnas inmaculadas, protegida por un hueco tallado en la piedra que soportaba un arco conopial, cuidadosamente colocada sobre una percha estaba la Coraza del Cruzado.

Sonriendo efusivamente, Tempest se acercó rápidamente con impaciente satisfacción hacia el premio dorado hasta que, a pocos pasos de lograr su meta, se interpuso una barrera aguanosa entre sus manos y la Coraza que no le permitió seguir avanzando. La barrera en sí no dañaba al tacto, pero era impenetrable.

\- Vaya, por Talos... - murmuró Lex palpando cuidadosamente la cambiante superficie de la barrera con sus dedos enguantados hasta que una voz susurrante a las espaldas de los cuatro hizo que se les helara la sangre en el acto.

\- _"¡Que los Nueve nos den fuerza y nos asistan! ¿Quién se presenta en tierra sagrada en busca de la Coraza del Cruzado de los Dioses?"_

Dándose cuidadosamente la vuelta, Tempest pegó el más leve de los respingos mientras que los hermanos khajiitas se ponían blancos como el papel.

\- ¡Ay, por la madre de estos dos! - exclamó S'thajj con apenas un hilo de voz contemplando la pálida figura espectral del fantasma que acababa de hablar, con renovado horror - ¡Los muertos!, ¡los muertos se levantan de sus tumbas! - gimió asiéndose a los hombros de Tempest para ser prontamente imitado por su hermano pequeño – Éstos van a morir por profanar su sepulcro, éstos van a morir malditos... ¡y los humanos imperiales también!

Tempest enarcó una ceja y giró un par de veces la cabeza hacia ambos hermanos para encarar sus rostros gatunos.

\- Chicos, que sólo es un fantasma. - replicó con absoluta tranquilidad, desasiéndose con un movimiento, si bien algo brusco, no exento de cierto grado de gentileza – Venga ya...

Pero los hombres felinos la contemplaron con los ojos desencajados lo mismo que se contempla al loco. Sus orejas gachas y sus colas crispadas aún más elocuentes que sus respectivas miradas de pupilas sesgadas.

\- ¡Loca!, ¡loca! ¡Como una cabra montesa! - exclamó S'thajj señalando a Tempest con un dedo afilado y tembloroso mientras daba un par de pasos atrás - ¡No teme a los muertos! ¡Loca, loca humana!

Ajeno a todo esto, Hieronymus Lex contemplaba de arriba abajo, dubitativo, la vaporosa silueta del ánima fijar sus ojos traslúcidos en él, como si... esperase algo.

Dando pues un paso hacia delante, se cuadró como el soldado que era dejándose guiar por el vestuario que advertía en la forma del fantasma, una armadura de Caballero, e hizo una cortés demostración de la reverencia más sentida que conocía.

El espectro, sorprendentemente, le imitó en su proceder y le saludó con otra florida reverencia.

\- _"Sir Amiel, a vuestro servicio."_ \- se presentó - _"Avanza un paso, soldado, y enfréntate a nosotros en combate honorable; pues los votos que no mantuvimos en vida, tendremos que honrar en la muerte."_

Lex entonces advirtió de pronto que la estancia se hallaba plagada ahora de un nutrido corro de fantasmas, un total de ocho contando al que había hablado, distribuidos en círculo alrededor de la circunferencia que decoraba la zona céntrica del suelo de la cámara: la estrella de ocho puntas y nueve rombos, idéntica a la que había ocultado el mecanismo secreto de la escalera que les había conducido allí abajo.

\- _"Ningún alma indigna pondrá sus manos sobre los objetos sagrados sin la venia de los Caballeros de Los Nueve."_ \- dictaminó el espíritu de Sir Amiel a su lado - _"¿Aceptas, pues el reto que se te plantea?"_

\- Lo acepto. - consintió el capitán desenvainando su espada de un modo tan elegante como letal.

Con un sentido gesto de la mano, Sir Amiel le indicó que se colocara en el centro de la circunferencia.

Tempest y los hermanos khajiitas se habían quedado mudos, sin palabras que pudieran poner a tan extraordinaria situación hasta que la muchacha reaccionó y fue corriendo a asir el brazo acorazado del capitán.

\- ¡Lex! - exclamó - ¡No lo hagas! ¡No podrás contra todos ellos!, ¿no ves que son ocho?

\- Un combate honorable se rige por los Códigos de Caballería, Tempest. - expuso Lex tranquilamente, sin variar su muy compuesta y decidida actitud – Y ésos Códigos dictaminan que el combate ha de ser justo y equilibrado. No me enfrentaré a todos ellos a la vez, sino uno por uno.

\- Pero...

\- Es la única manera de hacernos con la Coraza del Cruzado.

\- ¡A la mierda con la Coraza! ¡Aunque vayas de uno en uno te cansarás, flaquearás y no podrás con todos!

Lex entonces se giró para encararla de frente y le dio una mirada tremendamente seria.

\- No me subestimes. - dijo tranquilamente – He recibido un entrenamiento privilegiado que avala el hecho de que pueda resistir horas embozado en una armadura y blandiendo un mandoble en el aire. No ascendí a capitán de la Guardia precisamente por nada.

Sin embargo Tempest no estaba del todo convencida.

\- Pero es que...

\- Confía en mí.

Y había tal determinación y seguridad en sus ojos azul ultramar...

Tempest le dejó ir sin apartar la vista un segundo de él, no hubiera podido apartarla ni aún habiéndolo querido.

El capitán situó sus pasos en el centro de la circunferencia y, adoptando una defensiva postura de combate, esperó.

\- _"Sir Gregory, haced los honores."_ \- dijo el espectro de Sir Amiel haciendo un complicado giro de muñeca.

Y el fantasma del nombrado Caballero cruzó las espadas con Lex, quien no salía de su asombro al comprobar lo sólidas que eran las armas de aquellas representaciones etéreas de los muertos. Era exactamente como luchar contra cualquier otra persona, pues tal era la virtud que Los Nueve habían concedido a las almas de sus Caballeros con objeto de preservar lo que quedaba de sus Sagradas Reliquias.

El espectro contrincante era, como cabía esperar, diestro con la espada; pero Lex, obsesionado con su entrenamiento del mismo modo que su insaciable persecución del Zorro Gris, no titubeó, no perdió terreno y desvió todas y cada una de las estocadas de Sir Gregory, que otrora había sido imperial como él, hasta que logró desarmarle.

\- _"Sir Gregory, habéis sido derrotado. Sir Casimir, adelantaos."_

Sir Casimir tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido guarda rojo, pues era alto y atlético, y a Lex le costó al principio un poco predecir sus movimientos hasta que descubrió un singular patrón que se repetía cada equis estocadas.

Una vez tuvo tal información en su poder, no le costó mucho desarmarle.

\- _"Impresionante. Has reducido a Sir Casimir, soldado. Enfréntate pues ahora a Sir Ralvas."_

El nombre de Ralvas ya le informó de antemano de la procedencia dunmeri del espectro, mas al rato descubrió que nada había de temer, pues su contrincante se mantuvo en todo momento fiel al Código de Caballería ya que sólo empleó la espada y ni un solo conjuro ígneo de la escuela de Destrucción por la que los elfos oscuros eran tan famosos (de todos modos... ¿acaso los muertos podían canalizar sus energías místicas careciendo por completo de un cuerpo conductor...?).

Lex empleó la fuerza en ésta ocasión y ganó por su evidente superioridad en envergadura física.

\- _"Sir Ralvas, habéis resultado vencido. Retiraos y que continúe el desafío. Sir Henrik, adelantaos y demostrad vuestra valía."_

Aquí ya la envergadura física de poco le valió al capitán, pues su contrincante era un nórdico, quizás no tan grande como la media de sus paisanos, pero sí lo suficiente para aventajar a Lex en masa corporal.

Aquí el imperial hubo de valerse de la rapidez, empresa no precisamente fácil dada la limitada movilidad que su pesada armadura de oficial le concedía, así pues aquel combate duró bastante más que los anteriores y, como consecuencia a las constantes fintas y evasivas que hubo de emplear con el espectro nórdico, Lex, una vez lo desarmó, comenzó a sentirse cansado.

\- _"Te has enfrentado a la mitad de nosotros y aún sigues en pie. Quizás Sir Caius sea la horma de tu zapato."_

Y tanto que fue la horma de su zapato. El tal Sir Caius, imperial como él, era extraordinariamente rápido con la espada, tanto que logró infligirle un par de cortes a Lex en las junturas de la armadura que escocían cosa fina.

El capitán sudó mucho para ponerse a su altura en reflejos y rapidez, y prácticamente logró desarmarle por pura suerte ya que, ante su aparente debilidad, el tal Sir Caius se había confiado y, en el momento en que bajó la guardia, Lex aprovechó para obtener la tan ansiada victoria.

\- _"Muestras una fe ferviente que no había visto en siglos, pero ahora le toca el turno a Sir Juncan."_

Lex jadeó. Entre un combate y otro apenas había tiempo de descanso y daba gracias a los dioses de que se acabara de ventilar la última poción curativa que le quedaba en reserva y que le había remedado los cortes producidos por Sir Caius.

Sir Juncan, por su parte, era otro guarda rojo que debía de haber muerto relativamente joven, por lo tanto Lex tuvo que hacer frente no sólo a un hombre fuerte e instruido, sino a alguien a quien la energía le sobraba.

Costó demasiado tiempo vencerle y, una vez la espada espectral de su contrincante cayó al suelo, Lex estaba prácticamente achicharrado dentro de aquel traicionero armazón de acero, que no dejaba respirar un solo centímetro de su acalorada piel.

\- _"Habéis perdido, Sir Juncan. Sir Torolf, mostrad al aspirante la ferocidad del Norte."_

 _Oh, no, otro norteño no..._ \- pensó Lex dándole una mirada incrédula al mastodóntico fantasma con el que ahora se iba a enfrentar.

Sir Torolf, además de grande como una casa, era orondo como un tanque de cerveza. Pero no con ésa clase de gorduras flácidas que tan comunes eran entre cierto número de ricachones ociosos.

No.

Sir Torolf era grande como un elefante y prieto e inquebrantable como una roca además de que, conforme a su tamaño, blandía un mandoble con una sola mano como si fuese una espada corriente. Ahí Lex no se lo pensó ni dos segundos y se puso a correr.

Corrió mucho, dando vueltas y vueltas en círculos por toda la cripta, tratando de despistar entre el bosque de columnas a aquella mole espectral que no se cansaba y, por ende, no daba tregua de ninguna clase.

En una de ésas, el capitán acabó en el suelo forcejeando con la enorme silueta del nórdico, con el acero del fantasma cada vez a menos distancia de su sudorosa yugular.

\- ¡Levántate, Lex! - exclamó entonces la voz de Tempest haciendo bocina con las manos mientras los hermanos khajiitas trataban de sujetarla para que no interviniera - ¡Por Akatosh, pégale una patada!

Aquello le dio una idea.

Así pues, viendo que tratar de echar un pulso con aquella mala bestia no valdría de nada, Lex plantó las suelas de sus botas acorazadas contra el pecho de Sir Torolf y, de un rápido movimiento, lo empujó hacia delante y le hizo dar la vuelta completa cayendo pesadamente de espaldas a lo que Lex aprovechó para ponerse con rapidez en pie y, en el momento en que vio al otro estirando un brazo hacia su caído mandoble, pisó el arma por el mango y la mandó bien lejos de una patada.

Desde sus posiciones, Tempest y los hermanos se pusieron a dar saltos, chillidos y silbidos de alegría.

Ahí entonces Sir Amiel dio un paso al frente para encarar al exhausto pero feliz y victorioso capitán.

\- _"Has combatido contra los Caballeros de Los Nueve y logrado sobrevivir. No obstante, aún falta una última prueba."_ \- dictaminó con desapasionamiento mientras desenvainaba el arma que portaba al cinto con suma precisión - _"Prepárate soldado y hazme frente."_

Hieronymus Lex retomó su postura de combate e inspiró hondo.

Al fondo, alejados a una prudente distancia del duelo, Tempest, S'thajj y Ma'drosh tragaron saliva al unísono.

Los contrincantes se midieron un instante, tanteando, sopesando. Comenzaron a moverse en círculos el uno alrededor del otro y, de repente, sin más dilaciones, Sir Amiel cargó de frente, espada izada sobre su cabeza, con un grito estentóreo que resonó por toda la estancia.

Lex paró aquella primera embestida y las que le siguieron... pero le resultaba imposible atacar ya que la velocidad y las estocadas de su adversario sólo le permitían defenderse. En tales condiciones era muy difícil idear un plan de contraataque sin seguir sus movimientos y centrarse únicamente en bloquearlos. Pronto el resuello comenzó a escasearle, no duraría mucho a aquel ritmo.

De tal modo que primero probó con las fintas... y Sir Amiel era más rápido que él. Después trató de despistarle corriendo... pero la velocidad no le duró mucho al capitán dado el estado de agotamiento que padecía en aquellos instantes.

Probó a la completa ofensiva, obviando la defensa... y se llevó un buen tajo en el hombro izquierdo, dejándoselo incapacitado.

Así pues, con una sola mano cuyo brazo le latía tras tantas estocadas sin tregua, Hieronymus Lex continuó resistiendo... hasta que el espectro le tiró el arma.

Y fue en ése momento cuando, viéndose con las manos vacías y dándose cuenta por vez primera desde el inicio de la prueba que pagaría con su vida si no actuaba rápido, el capitán se agachó, rodó por el suelo escabulléndose del filo de Sir Amiel y, con el mismo movimiento, se sacó un pequeño puñal del cinto para a continuación, una vez logró salir del campo de visión del espectro, en una rápida maniobra ponerse en pie y apuntarle con el arma a la nuca antes de que éste pudiera girarse.

\- Tirad el arma, se acabó el combate. - resopló Lex, agotado. El puñal aún le temblaba en la mano cuando Sir Amiel, finalmente, claudicó.

Tempest entonces soltó de golpe todo el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta aquel momento y fue corriendo hacia Lex con su híper-mega-cutre hechizo de Restauración preparado en la palma de la mano derecha.

Lex cerró los ojos un instante, aún resoplando y sudoroso pero abandonándose dócilmente al confort de la extraña y cálida picazón que la magia incidía sobre su carne descubierta... hasta que la voz etérea de Sir Amiel habló de nuevo.

\- _"Noble Caballero, desde hace casi trescientos años nadie que nos desafiara ha vivido para contarlo. Adelantaos y reclamad lo que os pertenece por derecho. ¡Que la vuestra fe se mantenga intacta!"_ \- exclamó con orgullo alzando su vaporosa espada, gesto que fue imitado prontamente por el resto de la Orden fantasmal.

El capitán abrió entonces los ojos y observó profundamente las hondas piscinas transparentes que eran los ojos espectrales del difunto Sir Amiel contemplándole a su vez a él.

\- Yo no soy Caballero, Señor. - fue su única respuesta.

* * *

Había sido bueno viajar hasta Chorrol.

Al salir del Bosque del Oeste los hermanos S'thajj y Ma'drosh les habían dado las gracias efusivamente y habían prometido no volver nunca más a intentar asaltar a nadie (aunque aquella promesa, se temía Lex, sería del todo en vano pues, según su opinión, el que es ladrón, ladrón permanece y ladrón vive) y así, en mitad de buenos deseos y adioses, ambos imperiales habían partido al galope dirección Skingrad para comprar viandas, Lex irse a una posada, Tempest a su casa, y lavarse la mugre acumulada de aquellos días a la intemperie para culminar en una magnífica noche de bien merecido reposo.

\- ¿Dónde has pasado la noche, Tempest? - había preguntado el capitán a primera hora de la mañana, una vez hubieron salido de los establos galopando hacia el Nordeste por el Camino Dorado, de nuevo sobre el caballo blanco de él.

\- En la otra posada de la ciudad, la de "Las Dos Hermanas". - había mentido la chica rápidamente. No tenía ganas de contarle dónde vivía ni cuánto le había costado la casa y el mobiliario ya que, con una simple deducción, era fácil averiguar que, dado lo inestable de sus múltiples oficios públicos y LEGALES, las cuentas no cuadraban por ningún lado – Es más barata.

Porque no, gracias, no tenía ninguna gana de que Lex, con lo suspicaz que era, la investigase y acabara averiguando la oscura procedencia de sus pingües ganancias. Lo mejor era hacer lo que había hecho siempre: mentir como una bellaca y muy descaradamente.

Además, ¿por qué tendría que darle explicaciones al capitán sobre su vida?

_Si le contase la mitad de las cosas que he hecho a lo largo de éste último año le daba una embolia cerebral, fijo._

Así pues, el viaje hasta Chorrol les había durado prácticamente toda la jornada diurna pues llegaron a la ciudad con el auge del crepúsculo pincelando de tonos cálidos el nuboso y plomizo cielo invernal.

Soplaba un fuerte viento helado desde las montañas y Tempest tuvo que agarrarse con las manitas ateridas del frío la bufanda que llevaba puesta, pues ésta amenazaba con salir volando de su cuello de un momento a otro. No se detuvieron básicamente a nada y fueron derechitos a la Capilla de Stendarr, su próximo destino en lo referente a encontrar rastro de las perdidas Reliquias Sagradas.

La historia tras los Guanteletes del Cruzado era de sobras conocida por la comunidad local pero, antes de partir, el fantasma de Sir Casimir les había confiado la verdad. Una verdad que nada tenía que ver con el honor y la justicia que debían estar presentes en el corazón de todo Caballero que se jactase de servir a los dioses.

\- _"Cuando la Orden se escindió, seguí a Sir Berich a la guerra y me llevé conmigo los Guanteletes. Al terminar ésta, regresé a Cyrodiil."_ \- había explicado el espectro, apesadumbrado - _"Traté de servir de nuevo a Los Nueve, pero el conflicto me había cambiado: ya no sentía lástima por los débiles ni piedad por quienes sufren. Durante el poco tiempo que estuve allí, hice más mal que bien a la Capilla. Fue entonces cuando cayó sobre mí la maldición: un mendigo que venía a la Capilla todos los días, terminó por agotar mi paciencia. Perdí los nervios, y le aticé... no medí bien la fuerza y el golpe fue tal que cayó al suelo, muerto. Lo maté en la mismísima Capilla del Dios de la Misericordia... Lógicamente abandoné el lugar de inmediato, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Me sentía débil y agotado a todas horas, sin apenas fuerzas para hacer nada. Cuando golpeé la mano de aquel pobre hombre, se me cayeron al suelo los Guanteletes, se volvieron duros como piedras, no se movían. No había forma de levantarlos. Me imagino que seguirán allí, en la Capilla de Chorrol."_ \- y alzando la cabeza tras aquella terrible confesión, el ánima había hablado con firmeza y decisión observando en todo momento los límpidos ojos azules del capitán - _"Deberás demostrar a Stendarr que mereces levantar los Guanteletes de nuevo."_

Y así habían acabado allí. Preguntando al resto de Caballeros muertos habían obtenido señas de posibles lugares donde hallar algunas, que no todas, de las Reliquias Sagradas.

Habían empezado por lo fácil, por lo más accesible y cercano, pues cuantas más Reliquias concentradas en un mismo cuerpo, mayor sería el poder de los dioses hacia su portador.

Lex ahora llevaba puesta la Coraza del Cruzado y trataba de no lucirla mucho, cubriéndola bajo su capa azul para no llamar demasiado la atención ya que su diseño era ciertamente muy peculiar: blanca como una perla y con un rombo rojo dibujado en el pecho, el símbolo de Akatosh. Del Casco era mejor no hablar, Lex se había negado en redondo a ponérselo. Al ser tan cerrado le daba... claustrofobia.

Cubriéndose del aire lo mejor que pudieron, alcanzaron las puertas del edificio cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer y, una vez dentro, Tempest corrió a calentarse las manos cerca de una de las antorchas del templo.

Lex buscó a un religioso cualquiera y comenzó con su retahíla de preguntas de rigor acerca de los Guanteletes y su historia, por ver si podía sacar algo en claro de aquella gente.

Tempest por su parte, una vez se hubo calentado pertinentemente las manos se puso a husmear de acá para allá. Se acercó al rincón donde yacían los Guanteletes rodeados de ramos de flores en el suelo e hizo una leve intentona que no dio, como era de esperar, ningún resultado. Pesaban una barbaridad y estaban bien afianzados al suelo, como si les hubieran echado cola blanca de carpintero extra fuerte.

\- … Ésos Guanteletes llevan aquí más tiempo que cualquiera de nosotros y no creo que vayan a irse a ningún sitio. - oyó la chica que le decía un sacerdote altmer a Lex - Estoy casi seguro de que seguirán ahí plantados por muchos años. Desde luego hasta que se extinga la familia de Kellen.

\- ¿Quién es Kellen? - preguntó el oficial.

\- Es descendiente de aquel Caballero de antaño. Desde entonces, la maldición ha afectado a su familia y él mismo la sufre ahora. - replicó el religioso con cierta tirantez, como si la cuestión de alguna manera le incomodase - Vino desde Páramo de Martillo buscando una cura, pero ay... verás, no creo que se pueda hacer nada por él. Seguramente conozca mejor la historia que yo. Si se encuentra con ánimo podrías hablar con él, está en nuestra Sala de Curación...

Y Tempest, criatura curiosa que era por naturaleza, no se aguantó ni un segundo a que Lex terminara de hablar con el elfo y ya estaba bajando las escaleras hacia la zona subterránea que la comunidad religiosa tenía habilitada para pobres y enfermos.

Atravesó corredores de piedra vagamente iluminados por antorchas y candelabros, se equivocó un par de veces cuando entró sin querer en un par de habitaciones privadas donde debían de dormir los religiosos... hasta que dio con la habitación correcta.

Se trataba de un habitáculo bastante grande donde habría habilitadas como unas treinta camas sencillas con sábanas de algodón y descoloridas mantas de lana.

Como aún no era la hora de dormir, el lugar estaba bastante desierto... a excepción de dos camas que estaban ocupadas por lo que serían sin duda enfermos graves.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, observó la primera cama ocupada más cercana y... se quedó lívida del susto en cuanto reconoció el rostro inconsciente perteneciente al cuerpo que dormía en ella.

\- ¡¿J... jefe?! - exclamó con un hilo de voz ahogada al tiempo que se sentaba en un lateral del lecho y palpaba, como si no se lo creyera, la faz pálida y sudorosa del hombre con las yemas de los dedos, asustada de verle con la cabeza vendada de aquel modo – Oh, por los dioses... ¡jefe!

\- ¿Le conoces?

La muchacha se giró, aún con el rostro demudado, hacia la procedencia de aquella voz.

El otro enfermo, un guarda rojo de unos veintipocos años, se había incorporado de su camastro para acercarse con una débil sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Tempest observó que sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados, como si el simple hecho de respirar le fatigara.

La chica asintió una vez y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia su jefe. El hombre... parecía tan en paz en su sueño...

\- Le encontró la Guardia local hace unos días tirado en mitad del cementerio. - explicó el joven sentándose en la cama más próxima a ellos – Tiene un golpe en la cabeza, pero no es grave, se pondrá bien, ya lo verás. - dijo muy amablemente - ¿Eres familiar suyo?, ¿sobrina o algo así?

Tempest no supo por qué pero aquella última observación la ofendió bastante.

\- No. - dijo tajante y con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente malhumorada.

El muchacho tiró para atrás.

\- P-perdona, no pretendía... - trató de excusarse torpemente hasta que fue interrumpido por el balbuceo inconsciente del postrado.

\- _Naglaaki go e' g'ookhu... Yog-Sothoth..._ _ **(2.)**_ \- susurró éste.

La pequeña imperial se quedó mirando a su jefe como si acabara de decir la mayor barrabasada del siglo.

\- ¿Qué coño...?

\- Lleva diciendo cosas así desde que despertó por primera vez. - informó el guarda rojo – Primero hablaba en latín, pero ahora sólo habla así, por sílabas. Creemos que es una lengua muerta. Debe ser un erudito muy respetado entre la comunidad del Gremio de Magos, ¿no?

Tempest enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Erudito? - repitió con sorna - ¿Éste?

El convaleciente se revolvió en su sueño, sacó un brazo de entre los pliegues de las sábanas y agarró la pálida muñeca de la chica, cuya mano había estado reposando sobre uno de sus hombros.

\- _Ftoiyuh..._ \- parecía decirle a ella – _Tmokhep..._ _ **(3.)**_

\- ¿Jefe? - inquirió Tempest, quizás algo perturbada por aquel idioma singular del cual nada entendía y que, sin embargo, ya creía de alguna manera haberlo oído antes...

Entonces los ojos del hombre se abrieron de golpe, escanearon febriles a toda velocidad las inmediaciones y, en cuanto la enfocaron a ella, el cuerpo se levantó violentamente de la cama como activado por un resorte hasta quedar sentado para, acto seguido, agarrar con fuerza a la chica por los hombros.

Tempest se quedó paralizada, incapaz de reaccionar, y se dedicó a mirarle a los ojos con la boca entreabierta por la impresión.

Los globos oculares de él estaban fijos en los de ella con las pupilas contraídas, ciegos, sin brillo, hasta que parpadeó un par de veces y su rostro contorsionado, así como la mirada de loco que había esgrimido momentos antes... se desvanecieron para dar lugar a la perplejidad.

\- ¿Mujer? - murmuró confuso - ¿Qué...? - la observó detenidamente, entornando sus oscuros ojos de ave rapaz - ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Tempest pestañeó.

\- Trencitas. - respondió con voz débil - ¿Te... te gustan, jefe?

\- No. - replicó él frunciendo el ceño. Y era sincero, no le gustaban un pelo.

Tempest tragó saliva, y no ya sólo por la forma de despertarse de aquel hombre o sus extrañas palabras antes y después de volver a la consciencia... sino porque, y se acababa de dar cuenta ahora mismo, debajo de las sábanas no llevaba nada de ropa.

La joven enrojeció violentamente en cuanto se le fue la imaginación por aquellos derroteros y Lachance, si bien confuso por el lugar donde estaban y los vagos recuerdos de los sueños que había tenido, supo interpretar a la perfección aquella reacción y, con una enorme sonrisa lobuna acercó su rostro al de ella y...

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Lucien y Tempest giraron las cabezas al unísono ante la imperiosa demanda de aquella voz.

\- Lex... - dijo la joven con verdadero susto, como si de repente no se creyera no sólo la cadena de acontecimientos que le habían llevado a aquel punto, sino el tener... a aquellos dos hombres EN LA MISMA habitación.

Parecía tan surrealista... de verdad...

Lucien observó detenidamente al intruso con ojo clínico; le olió a la distancia, estudió sus facciones, su físico, su lenguaje corporal... Demasiado bien parecido, ojos azules, joven, deportista... postura defensiva, mirada fija, autocontrol, aire marcial característico de los soldados de la Legión Imperial... olor a testosterona a raudales.

Le odió al instante.

Lex, por su parte, comenzó a recabar datos visuales a toda velocidad: hombre, imperial, unos cuarenta, pelo largo, aire inquietante, lenguaje corporal agresivo... Sin ropa, demasiado pelo, demasiado músculo... agarrando a Tempest de un modo no muy decoroso.

Le detestó sin haber abierto la boca tan siquiera.

El capitán llevó discretamente la mano al pomo de su arma y el Hombre Oscuro le enseñó los dientes.

\- ¿Y éste quién es? - preguntó Lucien tras un momento de tenso silencio sin apartar la vista del otro hombre.

\- Eso digo yo. - replicó Lex observando con desagrado las manos enormes de aquel tipo asiendo de aquella manera los hombros de la chica - ¿Quién es usted?

\- Yo he preguntado primero. - siseó el otro sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Tempest les observaba alternadamente del uno al otro completamente alelada.

\- Capitán Hieronymus Lex, de la Guardia de Anvil. - se presentó el aludido escuetamente.

\- Policía. - repuso el Oyente como si hubiera formulado una acusación – Usted es el de la cruzada contra el Zorro Gris.

Lex mantuvo la compostura, pero palideció visiblemente.

\- Leo la prensa. - ofreció Lachance como explicación – Es usted famoso, capitán.

\- ¿Y usted es? - preguntó el oficial tersamente.

\- Lucien Lachance. - se presentó el otro finalmente – Sin títulos. Ninguno al menos que pueda interesarle.

\- ¿Conoce a Tempest? - preguntó el capitán señalando con la vista a la chica inmóvil.

\- Oh, por supuesto. - replicó el Hombre Oscuro con una sonrisa sibilina.

Hieronymus Lex entornó la vista.

\- ¿Le conoces, Tempest? - preguntó desviando la vista de tan inquietante individuo para fijarla en la chiquilla, leyendo las respuestas emocionales de ella.

\- Eh... sí. - contestó la muchacha tras encontrar la voz de nuevo – Es... mi jefe... ya te he hablado de él...

Los ojos azules de Lex se estrecharon hasta tornarse sendas rendijas.

\- Ah, sí. - recordó - El hombre de Oblivion.

Pasó otro minuto de incómodo silencio hasta que Tempest, la cual pensaba que estallaría de un momento a otro si no decía algo, carraspeó.

\- Ehm... bueno... – dijo tensa – Jefe, ¿qué tal si te pones algo de ropa encima para variar, eh? - le dijo primero al Hombre Oscuro, escurriéndose hábilmente como un pescadito de entre sus manos – Y tú, Lex... - añadió girándose hacia el aludido - ¿Buscamos a Kellen para el tema de los Guanteletes?, ¿sí?

\- Eh, Kellen soy yo. - informó el joven guarda rojo, que había contemplado la escena atónito sin decir ni mu, alzando la mano para hacerse notar – Venga, preguntadme lo que queráis. Estar siempre en cama es bastante aburrido, la verdad.

Con una última mirada escrutadora, Lex avanzó hacia el muchacho y se puso a interrogarle mientras que Tempest comenzó a buscar la ropa de su superior no ya sólo para distraerse, sino para evitar que aquel cuerpo torneado le _distrajera_ a su vez la vista más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Lucien esperó sentado, observando a la chica afanarse en buscar su ropa, yendo de un lado a otro como un inquieto colibrí mientras aquel... hombre seguía con su interrogatorio hacia el joven.

Y no se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto, de brazos cruzados como se hallaba sentado en la cama, se estaba clavando las uñas en el antebrazo de la mala hostia que le estaba entrando por segundos.

\- _Naitakh._ _ **(4.)**_ \- expresó en voz baja por pura inercia, sin atinar a darse cuenta siquiera de que estaba hablando, dando inconscientemente forma a lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos instantes.

Y probablemente, de haberse percatado de sus palabras, le habría parecido gracioso a la par que muy inquietante el saber insultos en una lengua tan antigua como el tiempo.

Una lengua que él, como **_tegoth_** , como humano mortal, no debería de conocer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATÍN:
> 
> (1.) … Et non est in me membrum quod non sit percussum, tortum et poenatum a daemonibus... Et semper sum infirmo...: "... Y no hay en mí miembro que no sea golpeado, retorcido y torturado por los demonios... Y siempre estoy enfermo."
> 
> AKLO: (lenguaje desarrollado en los Mitos de Cthulhu por H. P. Lovecraft)
> 
> (2.) Naglaaki go e' g'ookhu... Yog-Sothoth...: se trata de una acusación, literalmente "No eres una entidad de carne y hueso... Yog Sothoth." Le está diciendo al demonio que carece de humanidad.
> 
> (3.) Ftoiyuh... Tmokhep...: literalmente "Joven... Vida..."
> 
> (4.) Naitakh: no tiene traducción, pero es básicamente un insulto bastante irrespetuoso.
> 
>  
> 
> Añadido: la canción que canta Ma'Drosh es una adaptación muy libre de "Is this love?" de Bob Marley (ea, guiño al cantante en toda regla).


	56. "Quiero matar a mi jefe"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 55: _Quiero matar a mi jefe_.**

* * *

En mitad de la noche, algo así como a las tres o cuatro de la madrugada mientras Tempest soñaba cursiladas varias relacionadas con flores, pajaritos, prados verdes y su querido unicornio adornado con una corona de laurel sobre la testa; una mano vino a importunarla, primero zarandeándola para, al ver que la muchacha seguía profundamente dormida, ir a situarse en su cadera izquierda y pegarle un buen pellizco.

Ahí la joven imperial se despertó sobresaltada pegando un brinco mientras que el brazo se le fue solo por inercia a arrear un guantazo a quienquiera que la hubiera pellizcado. No dio en el blanco.

Al girarse entreabriendo los ojos, no tuvo muy claro el qué estaba pasando allí hasta que se los restregó y la vista, además de aclarársele, se adaptó a la penumbra de la estancia.

\- ¿Mmm? - fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir.

\- Tienes el sueño muy profundo... para ser una mujer tan condenadamente inquieta.

Tempest se quedó un momento en blanco, analizando con extrema lentitud tanto las palabras de aquella frase como la voz que las había pronunciado. Dioses... la había pillado en pleno ciclo de Sueño REM...

\- ¿Jefe? - inquirió en voz baja mientras bostezaba tratando de que no se le oyera demasiado - ¿Sabes qué hora es?

\- Oh, por supuesto que sí, querida niña. Es la hora de las preguntas. - replicó el aludido tranquilamente en un susurro, como si aquella brusca interrupción en el ciclo de sueño de una persona fuera la cosa más natural del mundo – Preguntas que yo te realizaré y que tú, muy convenientemente, me responderás.

Tempest se sentía en aquellos instantes demasiado amodorrada para enfadarse siquiera.

\- ¿Y no puedes preguntar en otro momento? - inquirió bostezando de nuevo – ¿Como, por ejemplo, cuando se haga de día y estemos desayunando?

\- No. - replicó Lachance, tajante – Porque para entonces tendremos a tu acompañante el policía con el oído alerta y querrá meter las narices en nuestros asuntos, cosa que, por otra parte, no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos.

La verdad es que tenía razón, Lex era muy suspicaz y, en cuanto que oyera algo que no le cuadrase, comenzaría a hacer preguntas.

Preguntas que, lo más probable, ella no quisiera contestar.

De tal modo que, suprimiendo un nuevo bostezo, se levantó de la cama a _ralentí_ , se calzó de mala manera las botas de cuero que había dejado a un lado del lecho sin calcetines ni nada, pilló por banda la manta que había estado cobijando su cuerpo del frío y, echándosela sobre los hombros, fue cabizbaja y amodorrada tras los pasos sigilosos del Hombre Oscuro.

Lex y ella se habían quedado a dormir en la Sala de Curación de la Capilla de Stendarr, cortesía de los religiosos que allí residían, ya que, considerando la noble misión que ambos imperiales pretendían desempeñar allí en nombre de los Nueve Divinos, el clero pensaba que era lo menos que podían hacer por un Caballero Cruzado... por mucho que Lex hubiera insistido en que ningún rey o noble le había adjudicado tal título.

Así pues, superior y subordinada abandonaron la amplitud de aquella sala común para internarse por los angostos pasillos de piedra subterráneos del edificio hasta que localizaron las puertas que daban a las escaleras que les conducirían a la capilla propiamente dicha.

Alejándose de la luz azulina producto de las lunas filtrándose por las vidrieras varios metros por encima de la altura humana, Lucien Lachance guió a la chica hasta un rincón oscuro en una de las esquinas más alejadas del púlpito y se sentó en una de las bancadas de madera indicando con un gesto de la mano que le imitara en su proceder.

Tempest le obedeció, algo insegura de sentarse a oscuras con su jefe al lado y con una extraña sensación hormigueándole en la parte posterior del cráneo. Una sensación de todo menos relajante.

\- A ver... - suspiró la joven con los ojos entrecerrados y acariciándose el vientre en círculos inconscientemente - ¿Qué quieres?

Lucien decidió pasar por alto aquel tono tan pasota, rayano en lo borde, con el que se había dirigido a él.

\- Respuestas, querida niña, respuestas. - replicó el Oyente escrutando la faz de ella en la oscuridad, terreno en el que llevaba una considerable ventaja ya que ella, al carecer de vista nictálope, no podía hacerlo - ¿Dónde has estado?

 _Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti, no te jode..._ \- pensó Tempest torciendo levemente la boca. El tipo todavía ni se había dignado a decirle qué carajo hacía de noche rondando el cementerio de Chorrol para que le atacasen y acabar con una brecha en la cabeza en la Sala de Curación de la capilla. Probablemente nada bueno ni legal.

\- Bueno... primero fui de ciudad en ciudad pidiendo refuerzos para Bruma y...

\- ¿Con objeto de qué? - se apresuró a preguntar el impaciente Hombre Oscuro.

La chica ensanchó sus diminutas fosas nasales levemente, contrariada de que se la interrumpiera cuando lo que estaba haciendo era complacerle.

Algo que, entre otras cosas, aquel individuo no se merecía en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué tal si, primero, me dejas hablar, jefe? - bufó molesta.

Lucien entornó los ojos. No le gustaba nada aquel tonillo de displicencia con el que le estaba tratando. Eso y el aroma a hostilidad que sus altamente sensibles fosas nasales estaban detectando emanar de la piel de la chica.

\- A mí no me hables en ése tono, _Silenciadora_. - replicó mordaz, dejando claramente cierto halo de advertencia en su entonación.

Tempest, pese a lo dormida que estaba, pensó que no tenía por qué aguantar aquello y fue a levantarse para dejarle ahí plantado hasta que una de las enormes manos de él la agarró por el codo, la atrajo hacia su proximidad y, lo mismo que si estuviera tratando con un cachorrillo mimado, comenzó a sobarle el cogote con la otra mano para relajarla.

El olor a hostilidad había aumentado con alarmante intensidad en cuanto que había abierto la boca y Lucien, no teniendo ganas de iniciar una discusión debido al aún remanente dolor de cabeza producto de su herida, había optado por una disuasión más... física. La chica estaba medio dormida y cedería con mayor facilidad al calor corporal y a las carantoñas. Así no tendría necesidad de gastar saliva inútilmente en tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

Y, efectivamente, de haber estado totalmente despejada Tempest le hubiera arreado un manotazo y le hubiera montado un buen numerito llamándole de todo menos guapo... pero, con lo atontada que estaba, el hecho de que le estuvieran sobando el melón mientras pillaba calorcito de aquel tipo, que parecía una condenada estufa, le daba tal gustirrinín que se dejó hacer sin rechistar con los ojos cerrados y produciendo de vez en cuando ruidillos nasales de contento.

Oye, estaba algo necesitada y no conseguía mimitos todos los días, ¿quién podría culparla si se ponía un poquitín ñoña?

Percibiendo el total descenso de hostilidad hasta verlo transformado en complacencia y tranquilidad, Lucien inició, ésta vez con voz grave y melosa dejando rodar muy suavemente las sílabas por su lengua, su retahíla de preguntas.

\- Estabas hablando de refuerzos para Bruma, pajarillo... - comenzó con toda tranquilidad.

La muchacha se acomodó sobre su hombro y se restregó levemente cual minino mimoso contra su negra túnica, demandando más atenciones. Lucien no tuvo inconveniente en complacerla. Si así conseguía mantenerla bajo control y hasta incluso cariñosa, no sería él quien dijera que no.

\- Uhm... sí. - respondió finalmente – Es para... mmm... montar una distracción lo bastante sólida que resista un asedio a la ciudad mientras que... eso, ahí, ahí... uno de nuestros Agentes... o lo que se dice "yo" básicamente... se infiltra en el Gran Portón que abrirán frente a Bruma y se hace con su Gran Piedra Sigil...

\- ¿Un Portón frente a Bruma? - preguntó Lachance sin dejar de pasarle los dedos por el fino cuello pálido mientras iba arrimando el cuerpecillo de la chica más hacia él - ¿Cómo pueden saber que los seguidores de Dagon van a abrir un Portón frente a las mismísimas murallas de su ciudad estando como están sobre aviso?

Tempest puso morritos. Se sentía en aquellos instantes tan a gustito...

\- No es eso... - suspiró – Es que... uy... queremos aparentar que bajamos las defensas en Bruma... para que... mmm... el Amanecer Mítico abra un Gran Portón y, una vez intenten asediar la ciudad... resistir el ataque para robar la Gran Piedra Sigil y darles con la puerta en las narices...

\- ¿Y para qué forzar una apertura al Oblivion? ¿Qué se pretende lograr con ésta maniobra?

\- Pues... ah... Martin necesita una Gran Piedra Sigil para completar el ritual de apertura hacia el Paraíso de Mankar Camoran... y el pedrusquito en cuestión sólo ancla Grandes Portones. Por eso no le vale una Piedra Sigil corriente... Y cree que, procediendo como en Kvatch... ése Portón se abrirá para dar paso a una... mmm... una máquina de asedio o algo así...

Ahí Lucien quedó un instante pensativo. No se hacía una idea de hasta qué punto un Portón sería diferente de un Gran Portón al Oblivion... pero el nombre de por sí ya indicaba un mayor tamaño. Y a mayor tamaño, posiblemente, mayor amplitud de despliegue de tropas daédricas en el campo de batalla... eso sin contar la mencionada máquina de asedio de la que hablaba la chiquilla.

Lo que el maldito Martin Septim pretendía era un suicidio en toda regla. Se montaría una carnicería de proporciones escalofriantes frente a los muros de Bruma.

Aquello no es que le levantase el ánimo precisamente ya que tenía muy claro que, si la chica se metía en el Gran Portón ese, él iría detrás para asegurarse de que no la mataran o metiera la pata monumentalmente... Y, francamente, presenciar el desarrollo de un campo de batalla no es que anduviera en su lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir, así que...

Estaba jodido.

Muy, pero que muy jodido.

Pero bueno... ya se acordaría de todo el panteón daédrico y de sus respectivas madres más tarde, ya que ahora tenía cierto duendecillo de pelo verde entre sus brazos del que ocuparse... y se ocuparía de él con mucho gusto... en cuanto le resolviera otra duda que le picaba cual garrapata insistente.

\- Excelente, querida niña. – susurró sin perder aquel tono de voz suave y tranquilizador que la mantenía en la cuerda floja entre la consciencia y el sueño – Y ahora... háblame del policía.

Tempest, metida en su cálida burbujita de confort y relax, no se detuvo a pensar demasiado en las posibles implicaciones que aquella pregunta pudiera tener.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber...? - pió ñoñamente.

\- Para empezar, ¿qué pinta él en todo esto?

\- Oh, nada... lo que estamos haciendo no tiene nada que ver con... mmm... el tema de Bruma.

\- ¿Oh? Ilumíname, pues, estimada joven, y cuéntame qué os traéis entre manos.

Y Tempest se lo contó. Absolutamente todo. Desde la petición de refuerzos a la condesa Umbranox hasta el ataque a la Capilla de Dibella y la amenaza, sino de Umaril, sí de sus esbirros los auroranos.

Le contó lo del profeta, el peregrinaje, que Lex había tenido una visión, el tema de las Reliquias Sagradas y los paraderos conocidos de algunas de ellas.

Lucien escuchó quedamente, asimilando toda la información para luego decidir qué hacer con ella... pero nada de lo que la muchacha le había contado resolvía su duda original.

Porque a él el tema de Umaril, Pelinal Whitestrake y las Reliquias Sagradas se la traía un poco al pairo. La amenaza de un rey Ayleid muerto representaba un hecho mucho más aislado que el advenimiento de Mehrunes Dagon, además de que, si lo que venía a hacer era escupirles a la cara a los Nueve Divinos, bien por él. A Lucien le importaba un pito todo eso... Lo que realmente deseaba saber...

\- Dime, pajarillo... – azuzó levemente sin perder su grave y aterciopelado registro vocal - ¿De qué os conocéis el... Caballero de Brillante Armadura y tú?

Había decidido que lo bautizaría así. Sonaba tan ridículo y pomposo que le venía como anillo al dedo a aquel petimetre.

La repentina, si liviana, tensión que los músculos de la chica bajo su agarre experimentaron le puso inmediatamente en guardia.

\- Es... un amigo. - dijo la chica finalmente, pinchada ya su burbuja de colores y comenzando a despejarse poco a poco.

Aquel cambio no pasó desapercibido para el Hombre Oscuro.

\- Nunca me has hablado de él. - eligió decirle, con sumo cuidado para evitar que se le aclarasen las ideas demasiado rápido.

\- Ehm... bueno... tengo muchos amigos y conocidos... - replicó la joven buscando en su nublada mente algo que pudiera reafirmar sus palabras. Cuando lo encontró, se sintió ligeramente más cómoda – Por ejemplo, tengo una amiga argoniana aquí en Chorrol. Se llama Dar-Ma y tiene mi edad... seguro que nunca te he hablado de ella...

Lucien frunció levemente el ceño.

\- No, por cierto. - admitió suavemente hasta notarla relajarse de nuevo bajo sus dedos expertos trazando líneas relajantes por su cuello y cuero cabelludo - ¿Qué clase de amigo es?

Otra vez aquella contracción muscular. No podía ser mera casualidad.

\- Pues un amigo... un amigo que me está echando una mano.

\- ¿Un amigo capitán de la Guardia, némesis consagrado del Zorro Gris nada menos, siendo como eres tú miembro del Gremio de Ladrones?

Uyuyuy... Tempest en aquellos instantes se percató, pese a su cada vez menos patente somnolencia, de que estaba sobre hielo fino con el jefe.

No es que le importase lo que él pudiera pensar o no de su relación con Lex... sino las consecuencias de lo que éste pensamiento podría acarrear.

El jefe, otra cosa no, pero andaba... ciertamente algo desquiciado desde que salieran de Shivering Isles. No tenía ganas de que aquel... desquiciamiento, derivara en algún tipo de brote psicótico donde le diera por degollar a Lex cuando no hubiera nadie mirando.

Por eso mismo decidió que tiraría un anzuelo. Uno lo bastante jugoso para distraer la atención de ése depredador que era Lucien Lachance.

\- Es... hum... para tenerle controlado. - repuso la muchacha cuidadosamente - ¿Por qué te crees sino que Lex ya no está de capitán en la Ciudad Imperial? El Gremio lo ha previsto todo... - además, tampoco es que le estuviera mintiendo, así que...

El Hombre Oscuro fijó su vista en ella. Había algo inquietante en sus ojos... aunque Tempest no supo situar exactamente el qué... No obstante, supo con preclara nitidez que tenía su atención por entero.

\- ¿Te han encargado a ti que supervises los movimientos de ése hombre? - inquirió, suspicaz.

Tempest se pasó distraídamente una mano por la cintura y, nunca tan oportunamente, notó aquello, cuidadosamente guardado y sujeto a su piel con la cinturilla de sus braguitas.

Al parar en Skingrad lo había buscado por toda la casa mientras Eyja le preparaba el baño y lo había llevado todo éste tiempo oculto debajo de su camisola interior, por si acaso, dado que viajaba con Lex, le pudiera ser de alguna utilidad en el futuro...

Ja, iba a ser gracioso... al fin y al cabo el jefe tenía tratos con el Gremio de Ladrones y Ongar había insinuado aquella vez que, siendo más joven, había pertenecido al mismo...

\- No es eso. - dijo muy despacio, dándole algo de tensión al asunto (un truco que, inconscientemente, había aprendido de a quien ahora pretendía embaucar).

Lucien la observó, confuso.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Lo hago porque no me conviene tenerle descontrolado. - repuso ella.

\- ¿Y por qué no iba a convenirte a ti? En todo caso será al Gremio...

\- Yo soy el Gremio.

Ahí a Lachance sí que se le descuadraron todos sus esquemas.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Saluda al Zorro Gris, jefe.

Y sacándose la Cogulla Gris de Nocturnal de debajo de su camisola, Tempest se la puso sobre la cabeza, no dando tiempo a reaccionar a su muy descolocado superior.

Lucien tiró para atrás en cuanto se encontró cara a cara con el legendario Maestre ladrón.

\- ¡Eres el Zorro Gris! - exclamó anonadado para, recuperándose inmediatamente de la impresión, asir a la persona que tenía delante por los hombros - ¿Dónde está?

Tempest le miró sin entender.

\- ¿Dónde está quién?

\- ¡La chica! - siseó Lucien repentinamente alarmado, escaneando a toda velocidad la zona con la vista - ¡¿Qué has hecho con ella, desgraciado?!

_Ah, vale. Cierto. No me acordaba de que la gente no lo relaciona..._

Retirándose la Cogulla de la cabeza, notó los dedos del hombre sobre su carne crisparse.

\- Jefe... tranquilo...

\- ¡He visto al Zorro Gris! - exclamó Lucien aún escaneando la zona pero buscando ésta vez a un objetivo muy diferente hasta que volvió a fijar su atención sobre la chica y acercó su rostro al de ella, molesto - ¿Desde hace cuánto que está aquí? ¿Qué ha oído?

Tempest se mordió un carrillo para no caer en la tentación de reírse en toda su cara.

\- Jefe... mira. - dijo alzando la Cogulla Gris de Nocturnal frente a un muy confuso Oyente – No hay nadie más. Lo que has visto forma parte del mito del Zorro Gris... de la magia que porta la Cogulla.

Pero el hombre seguía sin entenderlo.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tú ése artefacto? - inquirió anonadado.

Tempest enarcó una ceja.

_Y yo que pensaba que éste tío era listo como un demonio..._

\- Joder, jefe, suma dos y dos. - replicó cruzándose de brazos – Si yo tengo la Cogulla y aquí estamos solos tú y yo, ¿qué crees que quiere decir eso?

Los ojos de Lucien pestañearon un par de veces. Se le hacía tan raro a Tempest que pudiera verle los ojos perfectamente y no el resto de la cara...

Porque, probablemente, la expresión del Hombre Oscuro en aquellos instantes no tendría precio.

\- Imposible. - dijo el hombre finalmente – Tú no... Eres demasiado joven. - sentenció, incrédulo - Por favor, si cuando yo era un crío las leyendas en torno al Zorro Gris ya circulaban desde hacía siglos...

Tempest sonrió levemente.

\- Eso es porque he heredado la Cogulla Gris del anterior Maestre del Gremio. - explicó – El primero fue Emer Dareloth. El... ehm... "jardín" de Waterfront tiene su nombre en honor suyo, creo. - expuso marcando las comillas con los dedos tras lo cual pestañeó un par de veces y volvió a bostezar. Akatosh bendito, qué sueño tenía... - Mi predecesor fue Corvus Umbranox. Sí, el conde de Anvil. - afirmó al ver la mirada de extrañeza de su superior – Fue con el que robé el Pergamino Antiguo de la Biblioteca de Palacio para levantar la maldición que pesaba sobre la Cogulla y devolverle al hombre su antiguo yo... Ey, tranquilo, jefe, que ya sé que es un poco raro pero todo tiene su explicación...

Y también se lo contó todo, con pelos y señales. ¿Por qué no? Lucien Lachance era un tío cotilla, ¿no? ¡Pues toma cotilleo!

Con suerte aquello le distraería de la animadversión que sentía hacia Lex. Aquellas miradas que se habían dirigido los dos hombres al ser presentados habían sido terriblemente elocuentes y, observando el comportamiento de ambos hasta la hora de dormir, a Tempest no le había cabido ninguna duda de que se caían francamente mal.

De todos modos era lógico: uno era policía y el otro un delincuente. La antipatía estaba servida.

Lucien Lachance, por otra parte, si bien le costó bastante asimilar que la chica que tenía en frente suya fuera el "nuevo" Zorro Gris... la elaborada explicación le bastó para encauzar seguidamente su atención en lo que había tenido previsto desde el principio...

Mientras la joven hablaba, el Hombre Oscuro se había acercado a ella de nuevo hasta quedar juntos, muy juntos.

Primero fue la mano rodeando la diminuta cintura de ella, luego vino asirla para sentarla sobre sus rodillas a lo que ella dejó inmediatamente de hablar y se le quedó mirando con una expresión helada. Pero Lucien no se percató de esto último ya que estaba más pendiente de advertir, agradado, que debajo de la fina camisola de tirantes que la chica llevaba puesta no llevaba ninguna clase de top interior. Le resultaría de lo más gratificante despojarla de tan liviano y provocador atuendo.

Tempest, haciendo juego con su expresión facial, estaba absolutamente... petrificada. Habían estado los dos de tan buen rollo (mimitos incluidos) y ella había estado tan dormida que, hasta ahora, no había tenido pensamiento de que...

_Oh, vamos, no seas ingenua... El tío te ha estado sonsacando y tú encima te has dejado toquetear como una cría tonta... normal que piense que puede hacer lo que le salga de la punta del..._

Se sacó aquellos pensamientos tan cínicos pero, a la vez, tan realistas de la cabeza, totalmente escandalizada. A su mente volvieron las imágenes de aquella tarde... aquella tarde en la que, no importándole para nada los sentimientos de ella en el asunto, la había usado y luego había tenido el... mal corazón de gritarle e ignorarla cuando, habiendo sido medianamente comprensivo y cariñoso, se la hubiera ganado por completo...

Se sintió usada de nuevo. Había vuelto a aprovecharse de ella sin despeinarse.

_O sea... que no es que seas un cardo borriquero por naturaleza... Te pones cariñoso cuando te conviene... cuando ves que siendo un merluzo las cosas no salen como tú quieres... Ni siquiera cambias de táctica porque me aprecies o me respetes... tú sólo quieres follarme._

Qué lástima, por Akatosh... que aquel individuo fuera el donante genético del bebé que llevaba dentro. Lex, con todo lo borrico y cansino que se ponía algunas veces, sería cien veces mejor padre que éste... desgraciado.

_¿Y si te lo dijera?, ¿eh? Seguramente tirarías para atrás. Te acobardarías como un conejo. Me gustaría ver la cara que pones, cabrón; si luego después de saberlo te entrarían ganas de follarme o no._

El rostro de él se hundió en su cuello y, pese a que el roce no era desagradable, sí lo eran los sentimientos que ella procesaba en aquellos instantes.

La olió.

_No... tú no te mereces ni eso. ¿Por qué iba a contártelo? Es algo demasiado bueno para que le ocurra a alguien como tú..._

Sin embargo, el hecho de que la estuviera... olfateando como un animal, la trajo bruscamente de vuelta al mundo real para observarle con incredulidad. Ésos ojos suyos... tan raros...

\- Hueles... diferente, querida niña. - susurró el hombre perdiéndose en los matices del olor, no percatándose de lo que le estaba costando cerrar la mandíbula al hablar y de lo mucho que estaba salivando.

Olía a ella, por supuesto. Tierna y fragante como un cervatillo... pero había otro aroma añadido a la mezcla. Uno tenue y dulzón, muy sutil... como si fuera... ¿perfume tal vez?

Aquel olor no se correspondía, para su mucho alivio, con reciente actividad sexual ni con el olor a testosterona del otro hombre. No tenía de qué preocuparse... además aquel añadido no era desagradable...

Tempest estaba totalmente paralizada... aquella voz... la voz de aquel hombre sonaba...

¿Distorsionada?

¿Y desde cuándo tenía el jefe la barba tan crecida? Raspaba un montón contra la carne sensible de su cuello.

No tuvo muy claro el por qué, pero comenzó a sentir miedo.

\- Jefe, no. - le dijo tratando de apartarle de su cuello mientras le arreaba un manotazo en los dedos atrevidos que estaban palpando por encima de su camisola donde no debían – Que es una iglesia.

Dioses, debía mantener el control... el control de la situación que, unido a su miedo, parecía escapársele de entre las manos como agua.

El hombre rió contra su cuello. Y su risa era tan grave que parecía sacada de un sótano.

\- Mejor aún. - dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja deseando, muy en el fondo, morder más carne y más hondo. Clavar los dientes hasta la encía.

\- Que no... - replicó ella tirando hacia atrás y poniendo un cuerpo de distancia entre ambos – Quiero volver a la cama.

El hombre se puso a cuatro patas sobre el banco y, según iba avanzando hacia ella, más iba la chica retrocediendo, aferrada como estaba a la Cogulla Gris ya que había dejado caer la manta hacía rato. Y aquellos ojos... aquellos ojos de... de...

De lobo.

\- Yo también volvería... - ronroneó la voz, distorsionada y libidinosa, que en nada se parecía a la voz del hombre que conocía – Sería más cómodo... pero hay mucha gente en ésa habitación... a no ser que lo que pretendas sea que nos vean... ¿Es eso lo que estás buscando, querida niña?

Hacerlo delante del policía aquel... lo disfrutaría mucho, mucho...

\- N-no... - balbuceó ella.

\- Muy bien, entonces escoge pues: ¿el banco, el suelo, la pared... o quizás el altar de Stendarr? - sugirió alargando deliberadamente las dos erres finales.

Tempest tragó saliva. Quería mandarle al cuerno ya mismo pero... tenía la corazonada de que, como lo hiciera, igual liberaba algo potencialmente peligroso contra lo que no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de luchar ahora.

\- Sólo quiero irme a dormir... - atinó a decir con un hilo de voz alejándose hasta que vio que ya no quedaba más banco para echarse atrás.

\- ¿Y por qué? - inquirió el hombre aproximándose lentamente con los músculos de los brazos bajo la túnica en tensión, como una fiera a punto de saltar.

\- Tengo frío... - replicó ella tontamente.

\- Eso se puede remediar. - repuso él sonriendo ampliamente y mostrando, a la escasa luz fría y mortecina de las vidrieras, una dentadura blanca y afilada.

\- Tengo sueño...

\- Eso también se puede remediar...

Tempest tragó nuevamente saliva y por fin dio con la clave de aquello que tanto le inquietaba de la mirada de su superior.

\- Jefe... te brillan los ojos en la oscuridad.

Ahí el hombre detuvo en seco sus avances, parpadeó una sola vez y se caló la capucha de la túnica hasta que la chica ya no pudo verle los ojos.

\- Imaginaciones tuyas, pajarillo. - dijo con voz suave, recuperado ya su habitual registro vocal de barítono – Tal vez sí que estés realmente cansada después de todo.

Oh, Sithis, el miedo... había estado tan inmerso en sus propios deseos y en su inconsciente despertar que no había olido el profundo miedo que la muchacha destilaba por cada poro.

Ella lo sabía. Tal vez no conscientemente, pero lo sabía.

No podía ni debía dejar que lo meditase.

Observando la manta tirada en el suelo que la chica había traído consigo, la tomó, se aproximó a ella rápidamente y la envolvió en la tela de la cabeza a los pies, dejando sólo la asustada carita de duende al descubierto.

Pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros, la atrajo hacia sí y se puso a caminar con ella despacito en dirección hacia las escaleras del subterráneo de tal manera que ella no pudiera alzar la cabeza para verle los ojos y fuera él quien llevase el control del paseo.

A lo largo del trayecto, y sabiendo el mucho sueño que aún tenía, trató de transmitirle confort físico, tranquilidad, calor... todo aquello que aumentase la sensación de que lo que acababa de vivir era producto de su cabeza, agotada por la falta de sueño.

Lo consiguió a medias.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala de Curación sin hacer el menor ruido, Lucien la sentó sobre la cama, le quitó las botas, la tumbó y la arropó con las sábanas y la manta para, por último, pasarle una mano enorme por encima de los párpados y obligarla a cerrarlos.

Permaneció sentado al borde de su cama hasta que se cercioró de que la chica hubo caído a plomo completamente. Quería estar seguro... de que no intentaría despertar a nadie para confirmar su teoría de los ojos que brillan en la oscuridad.

Una vez la sintió respirar tranquila y lentamente, síntoma de que estaba definitivamente dormida, regresó a su cama, justo al lado de la de ella, y se cubrió hasta la coronilla, tan frustrado sexualmente como horrorizado de su flagrante descuido.

Se prometió que aquel fallo no se repetiría. Nunca más.

Y así aquella noche, mientras el mortal trataba de conciliar el sueño muy malamente, el inmortal dueño de su enfermedad se apuntó un tanto en su lista personal de logros.

Con aquella transgresión no sólo había cabreado a Sheogorath por poner en peligro la vida de su triste muñequita de cabellos verdes, sino también al viejo Hermaeus Mora, quien por un instante había perdido el dominio de la voluntad de su preciado peón.

El resto, cabrear a Los Divinos, era el pan nuestro de cada día.

Ah, cómo había disfrutado con aquella visión... cuánto placer le había reportado ver a aquel miserable humano acechar a la hembra con la que había procreado de la misma manera en que se acecha a una presa desvalida... incluso se había permitido tomarse la libertad de plantar pensamientos predadores en la mente del pobre diablo.

Qué pena que no hubiera llegado más lejos, pues nada hay más hermoso que una fiera salvaje devorando a su compañera y al cachorro no nato de ambos... su hocico y sus garras salpicados de la sangre que es el pecado, la culpa y la vergüenza... alterando el orden natural de las cosas, destruyendo el fuero interno del hombre y su misma humanidad.

Porque así era el Acechador. Un demonio artero, taimado, indómito, cruel y asesino.

Porque para él sólo predominaba la ley del más fuerte.

Porque para él el concepto de "manada" no significaba absolutamente nada.

* * *

\- Me parece que el tal Areldur nos está ocultando algo, tanto a mí como a Kellen. - fue lo primero que Lex dijo al día siguiente en la mesa del desayuno de "El Roble y el Báculo", la mejor, en cuanto a calidad se refería, posada de la ciudad.

Tempest se hallaba sentada justo delante de él devorando su segundo bollo dulce con café. Para Lex el asunto hubiera sido pacífico y perfecto, cada uno con su café y sus dulces correspondientes... de no ser por la presencia de aquel tipo de negro que, sin consultar a absolutamente nadie, había decidido por cuenta propia autoinvitarse en la mesa del desayuno sentándose a la izquierda de la chica y devorando, como un perro famélico, un filete de ternera de casi dos kilos. Y ahí no acababa el asunto: el maldito filete estaba tan poco hecho que sangraba un poco cada vez que el tiparraco lo pinchaba con el tenedor y a Lex aquel espectáculo le estaba revolviendo las tripas por segundos.

Talos... ¿quién demonios se zampa un filete de dos kilos para desayunar?

Tras un lento sorbo al café con nata que la chica se había pedido, ésta depositó la taza sobre la mesa y reposó la cabeza sobre una de sus manitas. La nata le había dejado un bigotito blanco sobre el labio superior y a Lex aquello le pareció la cosa más encantadora del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que el sacerdote altmer ése puede estar ocultándote algo? - inquirió la muchacha, al parecer ignorante de su bigotito de nata.

Lex se lamió los labios inconscientemente, como deseando quitar aquella nata él mismo.

\- Sus evasivas cuando toco el asunto de la maldición de Kellen. - expuso negando con la cabeza – Se repite mucho con la frase de "la voluntad de Los Divinos" y no hay que ser muy listo para ver que el tema le pone francamente nervioso... como si sintiera... culpa.

Lucien no les estaba haciendo ni puñetero caso a ninguno, afanado como estaba en ponerse de proteínas y carbohidratos hasta las cejas tras varios días durmiendo sin comer. La sangre del filete en una primera instancia no le había hecho ninguna gracia... pero había descubierto que le daba un toque salado a la carne y se estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas para seguir comiendo con cuchillo y tenedor y no abalanzarse sobre el bistec, tomarlo con las manos y engullirlo a mordisco limpio.

\- ¿Y por qué un cura que no tiene nada que ver con la maldición debería sentirse culpable al respecto, Lex?

\- Tal vez esté ocultando información. - aventuró el capitán, todavía con la vista fija en la nata sobre los labios de la muchacha. Quería ver cuánto tiempo estaría sin darse cuenta – Puede que sepa cómo levantar la maldición y no quiera decírnoslo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - inquirió Tempest dándole otro sorbo a su café, acentuando su bigotito blanco y pincelando su naricilla de duende con una gotita de blanco.

\- Es lo que aún ignoro. - replicó Lex tratando de no reírse.

El tipo al lado de la joven seguía masticando impasiblemente. Ya llevaba más de las tres cuartas partes de la pieza de carne engullidas y todavía parecía insatisfecho.

En esto que giró la vista y, al observar detenidamente a Tempest, frunció el ceño.

\- Mujer. – llamó una vez hubo tragado el bocado que tenía en la boca – Límpiate la boca. ¿Cómo diablos te bebes el café?, te has puesto de nata hasta la nariz.

Vaya, hombre... ya tenía que venir el tío pedorro a fastidiar el momento adorable del día.

Dioses, qué individuo tan antipático y... vulgar.

Tempest enrojeció levemente, avergonzada cuando no debería estarlo, y se limpió prontamente con la servilleta de hilo que tenía a su derecha.

\- ¿Ya? - inquirió una vez se hubo restregado los labios a conciencia.

No obstante, seguía teniendo la naricilla manchada.

\- No. - replicó el Hombre Oscuro haciendo ademán de quitarle la servilleta – Trae.

La chica le miró espantada, como si aquello estuviera fuera de todo protocolo social.

\- ¿Qué narices haces, jefe? ¡Por Akatosh! - exclamó avergonzada retirando la servilleta del alcance del hombre.

¡No era ninguna cría, joder!, ¡la estaba poniendo en evidencia!

\- La cuestión no versa sobre mi nariz, querida niña, sino de la tuya, que la metes en el café. - bufó Lucien fingiendo molestia por aquella actitud que consideraba completamente pueril – Y ahora trae.

\- ¡Pues lo dices y ya está! - se apresuró a decir ella, tratando sin éxito de ocultar su turbación ante aquella inapropiada muestra de familiaridad y desviando los ojos hacia Lex, pidiendo ayuda - Sé limpiarme yo solita, ¿sabes?

Lex tosió levemente para desviar la atención del individuo de negro.

Fracasó en su propósito.

\- Oh, eso lo dudo mucho ya que has demostrado claramente tu ineptitud en la materia momentos antes. - repuso Lachance, tratando de no soltar la carcajada. Se lo pasaba tan bien incordiándola... - Trae te digo.

\- _Ajem._

Al oír aquel carraspeo deliberado, Lucien cesó en sus juegos y observó fijamente al policía que había tratado de ignorar nada más sentarse a la mesa.

El tipo le observaba también con la mirada fija.

\- Perdone, señor Lachance, pero me parece que ella ha dejado claro que sabe hacer uso de la servilleta por cuenta propia. Si no le importa.

Lucien entornó los ojos.

\- Oh, por supuesto, oficial. – replicó con su tono más cínico – Sin embargo me temo que su intervención es del todo innecesaria dada la naturaleza bromista de nuestra pelea. Tal vez su exceso de preocupación hacia la muchacha sea, más que beneficioso, perjudicial en sumo grado ya que ello no hace sino reforzar su engañosa imagen de chiquilla. _Si no le importa._ \- añadió con retintín.

Uh-oh, el cabrón sabía cómo tirarlas bien largas. Tendría que tener extremo cuidado con él. Podría parecer vulgar, pero de tonto no tenía un pelo.

Tempest los miraba alternadamente, sumamente incómoda a consecuencia de la tensión que se mascaba en el ambiente.

Por un lado, Lex y su pomposa manera de salir al rescate cuando podía haber sido más tranquilo e impersonal... muy él.

Y luego el jefe... ¿bromeando? ¿En serio aquella manera de ponerla en evidencia era una broma? Porque no lo parecía en absoluto. Aunque... bueno, teniendo en cuenta su predilección por dar por culo a la mínima de cambio no debería sorprenderla tanto.

_Dioses, qué hombres más tontos, de verdad..._

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio.

Al salir de la posada ya habían, como quien dice, puesto las calles y el alegre bullicio del mercado sirvió de momentánea distracción a los tres transeúntes para calmar los ánimos.

\- Lex, quisiera irme a saludar a un amigo en el Priorato de Weynon y luego ponerme al día con otra amiga mía que reside en la ciudad. - expuso Tempest una vez llegaron a las puertas de la capilla - ¿Te importa? Serán sólo un par de horitas...

\- Tómate el tiempo que quieras, Tempest, por Talos. - dijo el capitán tranquilamente, sorprendido en cierto grado de que la chica estuviera, de hecho, _pidiéndole permiso_ para visitar a unos amigos cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo – Estamos en Chorrol, tenemos todo el día por delante y yo no creo que vaya a sonsacarle información al Hermano Areldur en sólo dos horas. Visita a tus amigos, haz tus compras... como si te apetece darte un paseo.

\- ¿Seguro que no te importa? - aventuró la joven, insegura. Le parecía un poco feo dejar a Lex solo y con el tema de los Guanteletes mientras ella se iba por ahí a divertirse.

Lucien los observaba de soslayo. Perfecto, con aquella excusa de los amigos se quitarían de encima al maldito policía durante un buen rato. Y en un buen rato pueden suceder muchas cosas...

\- Tempest, ve tranquila. - aseguró Lex con una sonrisa – Hasta que no consiga hacerme con los Guanteletes de aquí no salimos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, agradecida.

\- Si me necesitas búscame o en el Priorato de Weynon o en "Mercancías y Comercios del Norte", la dueña de la tienda es la madre de mi amiga.

\- Bien. Nos vemos pues a la hora de comer en "El Roble y el Báculo". - se despidió el oficial haciendo un educado gesto con la cabeza – Ve con cuidado.

\- Suerte con Areldur, Lex.

Y así se dividieron. Hieronymus Lex entró solo a la Capilla de Stendarr y Tempest fue en dirección a la entrada Sur de la ciudad, seguida muy de cerca por los pasos del Hombre Oscuro.

De hecho, el tipo iba a su lado lo mismo que un perro va en pos de una caja llena de embutidos. Tempest no había contado en absoluto que fuera a venir con ella.

\- Eh... ¿jefe?

\- ¿Sí, querida niña?

\- ¿No tienes nada que hacer como por ejemplo... irte hasta Bravil a escuchar la palabra de la Madre Noche?

\- Ya lo hice hace unos cinco o seis días. - repuso Lachance impasiblemente, no percatándose o no queriéndose percatar de lo que la joven quería darle a entender.

\- ¿Y ésos no son muchos días de diferencia? - inquirió ella.

\- En absoluto. Con ir cada dos semanas me basta.

Tempest le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

\- Pues Ungolim iba prácticamente a diario a rezarle a la estatua. - repuso la chiquilla - Lo sé porque... bueno, tú ya me entiendes.

Sin embargo aquella observación no fue lo que se dice muy bien recibida por su interlocutor.

\- Yo NO soy Ungolim. - siseó el Hombre Oscuro con evidente desprecio tiñendo todos y cada uno de los matices de su voz grave – Y, por tu propio bien, te recomendaría que no volvieras a hacer una comparativa semejante si no quieres que transfiera tus "trabajitos" envenenadores a otro.

Tempest se paró en seco en medio de su caminata. Ya habían atravesado las murallas de Chorrol y estaba a medio camino de Weynon, a apenas media hora a pie.

\- ¡Maldita sea, jefe! - exclamó dolida - ¡Lo siento!, ¿vale? ¿Tanto cuesta decir las cosas de buen rollo, sin necesidad de amenazar?

El hombre también se detuvo en seco cruzado de brazos y con los ojos entornados

\- Muy bien. - concedió sin variar su tono cortante – No vuelvas a compararnos a Ungolim y a mí bajo ningún pretexto, ¿queda claro?

Tempest suspiró. Con aquel tío era imposible dialogar como las personas normales. Siempre tenía que llevar la razón actuando como un borde insoportable y autoritario.

\- Sí, jefe. - replicó con resignación al tiempo que se ponía en marcha de nuevo – Pero tampoco hace falta que te pongas así.

\- ¿De veras? - inquirió Lachance con una más que reconocible nota ácida de cinismo - ¿Y cómo querrías que me "pusiera", querida niña?

La pequeña imperial se encogió de hombros con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su túnica gris.

\- No sé, un poco más amable para variar. - repuso más para sí misma que para el individuo que caminaba a su lado – Que no te cuesta una mierda y quedas de puta madre. - añadió en voz baja.

Pero Lucien tenía el oído muy fino. No obstante, optó por obviar la última frase.

\- Ah, pero yo puedo ser muy, MUY amable. - dijo variando su tono de voz al de encantador de serpientes al tiempo que se interponía en el camino de la chica de una rápida zancada y se colocaba frente a ella, todo él una oscura muralla bloqueando el paso – Sólo necesito un pequeño... incentivo por tu parte. - ronroneó tomándola de la barbilla con una mano al tiempo que esgrimía una sonrisa felina ciertamente no muy confortante.

Tempest le miraba de hito en hito.

_Yo alucino con éste tío. Tiene una facilidad para pasar en cero coma de arrogante asqueroso a viejo verde que flipas..._

Y lo peor de todo es que encima ella le daba. Vamos, le daba pero por todos lados, el maldito _sex appeal_ de aquel individuo era increíblemente abrumador.

O al menos así lo percibía ella.

Y en cuanto que la cabeza se le fue por tales derroteros hubo de sacudirla de lado a lado con fuerza no ya sólo para alejar aquellos pensamientos arrolladores, sino para quitarse de encima aquella mano cuyo pulgar había comenzado a atormentar su labio inferior prometiendo muchas cosas.

Cosas que, Tempest lo tenía muy claro, desataban su imaginación y la ponían muy, pero que muy a tono.

¡Y no, por Sithis, Akatosh y la puta madre de ambos! Había prometido distanciarse una temporada para ver cómo le iban las cosas sin aquel hombre y la relación tan malsana que había desarrollado con él. Una relación basada exclusivamente en el vasallaje y en el "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato".

El problema es que el tipo no estaba lo que se dice muy dispuesto a cooperar.

Probablemente, en la creencia de que su táctica de _macho-man_ seductor y viril no había caído en oídos sordos con la muchacha, la siguió todo el camino hasta Weynon y tuvo la desconsideración de entrar con ella en el edificio residencial y estar presente en todo momento a lo largo de su visita.

Tempest no pudo hablar con Piner libremente pese a lo muy encantado que éste estaba de verla y se tomó el té que el sacerdote les preparó a sorbos cortos, tratando de obviar las miraditas que Lachance le daba de tanto en tanto por encima de su propia taza humeante de té.

Estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que aquella vez en el Templo Soberano de las Nubes cuando volvieron de recuperar la armadura de Tiber Septim. Y porque no se quedaron solos en ningún momento en el Priorato, que sino el tío hubiera ido ya a la total ofensiva metiendo mano y todo.

Probablemente el mayor problema de éste hombre fuera que no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que no.

Tendría que cambiar eso.

Tras aquella visita y los correspondientes abrazos al final pues, pese a la presencia del Hombre Oscuro, Tempest no pensaba privarse del cariño de Piner ni de las galletas que, lo mismo que un padre, éste le puso en una enorme servilleta anudada para que tuviera picoteo en la larga jornada que la esperaba reuniendo las Reliquias Sagradas de Sir Pelinal Whitestrake; ambos imperiales regresaron por donde habían venido dirección nuevamente a Chorrol con el hombre acosando a la chica con su proximidad física hasta que entraron a la ciudad.

Allí, antes de que Lucien pudiera comenzar siquiera a intentar disuadirla para que lo acompañase a algún sitio privado y confortable donde "resolver sus diferencias", Tempest fue derechita al establecimiento de Seed-Neeus donde la argoniana les recibió con mucha alegría.

\- Si buscas a Dar-Ma, lamento decirte que está haciendo la compra, Tempest. - le dijo la mujer tras recibirla tomando la manita pálida de la chica entre las suyas escamosas – Tal vez si te paseas un rato por los puestos callejeros la encuentres y podáis daros una vuelta juntas. De otro modo creo que tardará bastante en llegar. Le he dado una lista de la compra bien larga. - rió.

Tempest agradeció la información y, tras despedirse efusivamente y prometer saludar a Mazoga de parte de la tendera cuando la viera, se puso inmediatamente en marcha dirección hacia el mercado haciéndose la loca en lo referente a las veces en que el hombre a su lado trató de llamar su atención. Dioses, el tío era persistente.

Encontró a su amiga regateando el precio de unos tomates reventones cuyo lustre capturaba inmediatamente la atención.

\- ¡Tempest! - exclamó la joven argoniana lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga, cesta de la compra incluida, en cuanto ésta le tocó el hombro y la llamó por su nombre - ¡Qué alegría! ¿Cómo estás?, ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo?, ¿qué tal Mazoga?, ¿qué tal tu amiga la que estaba... ya sabes... "enferma"?, ¿qué tal...? - y en esto que había perdido el hilo de sus palabras en cuanto había visto a Lucien detrás de la muchacha imperial – Oh... ¿es amigo tuyo?

Tratando de no llevarse las manos a la cabeza de pura desesperación, Tempest los presentó.

El Hombre Oscuro caló hondo dentro de la impresión de Dar-Ma, quien inmediatamente al oírle hablar, procesó un ligero cambio de tono en las escamas de su morro y mejillas.

Pasearon los tres durante un buen rato hasta que la chica reptiliana hubo completado su cupo de compras y, de camino a su casa, agarró a Tempest por un brazo e hizo que ambas se adelantaran a los pasos del hombre de negro tras ellas para poder hablar... fuera del alcance de los oídos de éste.

\- ¿De dónde te lo has sacado? - susurró Dar-Ma emocionada - ¡Qué voz!, ¡y qué bien habla! ¿Dónde le has conocido?

\- Eh...

\- No es de Chorrol, ¿a que no? - prosiguió la joven como si le hubieran dado cuerda - ¿De dónde es?, ¿de la Ciudad Imperial? ¡Parece muy refinado!

\- Eh...

\- Es muy guapo... para ser humano. - continuó, inconsciente de las miradas incómodas de su amiga – Y es mayor. Dime... - dijo en un tono de voz más bajo y grave, desplazando la membrana nictitante una vez sobre sus globos oculares anaranjados - ¿Es _él_?

Tempest se puso blanca como la tiza. Ay... no se acordaba de que le había hablado a Dar-Ma de su... ehm... _affaire_.

La joven argoniana, al ver la expresión de la imperial, prorrumpió en una risita nerviosa, como si acabara de descubrir algo increíble.

\- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! - se regocijó bailoteando de la mano con Tempest para, acto seguido, acercarse a su oreja – Tiene una voz muy sexy, yo me pasaría horas enteras oyéndole hablar. Dime, ¿besa bien?, ¿es cariñoso? Me habías dicho que estaba buenorro, ¿le has visto sin ésa túnica que lleva? ¡Cuéntame!

\- ¡Joder, Dar-Ma! - exclamó la muchacha imperial avergonzada, roja hasta la médula.

Lucien Lachance, a varios metros tras ellas, trataba por todos los medios de no esbozar la arrogante sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujársele de un momento a otro en los labios.

El asunto de ser hombre-lobo tenía sus ventajas y, entre ellas, contaba el sentido del oído amplificado y... selectivo.

Podía oír a su alrededor un sinfín de sonidos procedentes del bullicio de la ciudad, pero también podía aislarlos según su conveniencia.

Por mucho que la chica argoniana creyera que estaban fuera del alcance de su oído, se equivocaba.

Porque lo estaba oyendo absolutamente todo.

Y se estaba hinchando cual pavo real no sólo oyéndose llamar "guapo", "refinado", "con una voz muy sexy" y "buenorro" (que eso, quieras que no, unta el ego a base de bien), sino también por el mero hecho de que la chica le hubiera hablado a su amiga de la "aventurilla" que tenían. Eso era presumir, ¿no?

Era algo bueno después de todo, que la chica no siguiera con ésa actitud rarita de tenerlo en secreto como si fuera una auténtica barbaridad irlo diciendo por ahí.

Aquello le gustó. Oh, sí.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Dar-Ma, la mañana se había pasado volando.

\- ¡Veámonos ésta tarde y hablamos más! - exclamó la muchacha argoniana tomando a su amiga de las manos – Tengo que ayudar a mamá a hacer la comida y a adecentar un poco la tienda. ¿Podemos vernos a las cinco?, ¿qué te parece?, ¿sí?

Tempest asintió. Contaba con que ya para las cinco se habría librado de la presencia del jefe que, en aquellos instantes, cumplía exactamente las mismas funciones que una sombra, igualito, igualito.

Se despidió, prometiendo ir a las cinco a casa de Dar-Ma para recogerla y tener un poco de tarde DE CHICAS, y fue dirección hacia la posada "El Roble y el Báculo" donde, mientras esperaban a Lex para comer, Lucien, en vez de reanudar su estrategia de acoso, se limitó a esgrimir una sonrisa que a Tempest se le hizo de todo menos confortante.

Cuando el capitán llegó, la comida se desarrolló sin ninguna clase de percance. Hieronymus Lex informó a la chica que aún no había avanzado nada con Areldur y que aquella tarde más le valía buscarse algún pasatiempo si no quería morirse de aburrimiento en aquella ciudad, cuna, por otra parte, de la limpieza y el civismo. Tempest tuvo la corazonada de que al hombre le hubiera gustado más estar destinado allí que en Anvil pero... nada es perfecto, y Lex era un hombre demasiado entregado y formal como para pedir un traslado.

Hubo charla amena entre Lex y Tempest, alguna que otra observación entre Lucien y Tempest y... cero conversación entre el oficial y el Oyente.

Ambos actuaban como si el otro no existiera y Tempest pensó que aquello era para mejor. No tenía ganas de repetir la escenita del desayuno.

Una vez terminaron de comer, hubo un cierto momento de perezosa paz donde los tres permanecieron sentados a la mesa en silencio, dejando que sus estómagos lidiaran con las viandas procuradas, hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.

Lex fue a dar una vuelta para despejarse antes de entrar de nuevo en la Capilla de Stendarr y Lucien... se limitó a seguir a Tempest arriba y abajo de la ciudad. En un momento dado se percató de que la chica quería darle esquinazo y se propuso convertirse en su sombra el resto de la tarde, con y sin amiga de por medio. Por lista.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, Tempest finalmente consiguió dejarle atrás en un momento dado para internarse sola por la parte pobre de la ciudad.

Perdiéndose entre las sombras frías que las casuchas proyectaban contra el empedrado helado de aquella tarde invernal, Tempest hallóse tan absorta en su recién descubierta paz en solitario tras una mañana de acoso interminable, que no se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde de que un ladrón acababa de birlarle la bolsa.

\- ¡Hijo de...! - chilló la chica girándose a toda velocidad para observar la figura lejana del chorizo corriendo a toda leche en dirección opuesta.

Corrió tras él y, en cuanto dobló la esquina por una calle estrecha, oscura y desierta, se encontró con el turbador espectáculo de su jefe agarrando al ladrón por el pescuezo con una sola mano y mostrándole un puñal curvo con la otra.

\- Vaya, vaya... ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? - siseó el imperial con una sonrisa de tijera pintada en el rostro – ¡Un ratero!

El infeliz temblaba como una hoja bajo el agarre del Oyente y Tempest lo reconoció inmediatamente.

_¡Amusei!_

\- ¿Perteneces al Gremio, señor ratero? - inquirió Lachance apretándole al argoniano la garganta de tal manera que no le permitió responder – No lo juzgo probable. - con la sola fuerza de su mano presionó el cuerpo del tipo contra la oscura pared del callejón y le levantó un par de centímetros del suelo a pulso - ¿Eres un ladrón independiente, como el viejo Sam _"el Sombras"_? He tratado muy a menudo con los de tu calaña.

\- Jefe... - dijo la chica con un hilo de voz, no atreviéndose a aproximarse por si, con un movimiento brusco, el jefe decidía afeitar al argoniano en seco.

Lachance giró la cabeza hacia ella. La inquietante sonrisa no abandonó sus labios.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo, querida niña. A tiempo de oír una de mis socorridas anécdotas de cuando estuve en Skyrim años atrás. - expresó con voz grave, aterciopelada, imbuida de puro placer perverso - ¿Conoces Riften? Es una de las principales ciudades de la provincia nórdica, muy famosa por su clima benévolo, su aguamiel y su... floreciente tendencia al latrocinio. - dijo volviendo su rostro de nuevo al aterrorizado ladrón – Una ciudad hermosa, muy hermosa. Adoré Riften nada más verla. Allí fui a parar en mis viajes de juventud. Un ladrón se llevó mi bolsa... y yo le saqué los ojos. - expuso arrimando la punta del puñal hacia los temblorosos globos oculares naranjas del argoniano - Fue un trueque justo.

_¡Ay, Akatosh mío!, ¡se le ha vuelto a pirar el panchito!_

\- ¡Jefe, espera...!

\- ¿Cuál prefieres que te saque primero, señor ratero? - siseó Lachance como si no la hubiera oído - ¿El derecho o el izquierdo?

El otro se limitó a producir un sonido ahogado de terror.

\- ¡Le conozco!, ¡le conozco! ¡Es del Gremio! - exclamó la muchacha cuando logró encontrar la voz en el mismo instante en que vio el cuchillo a escasos milímetros del ojo del pobre desgraciado - ¡Déjale, jefe, déjale!

El cuchillo se detuvo a un suspiro de su objetivo.

\- ¿Eres del Gremio, señor ratero? - interrogó Lachance entornando los ojos y liberando presión del cuello de Amusei.

\- S-sí... - asintió el otro cuando pudo hablar – N-no s-sabía que era e-ella...

 _Dioses míos, Amusei... qué gilipollas eres._ \- pensó Tempest tragando saliva – _Tienes los ojos en el culo..._

Como para no reconocer su cantosísimo cabello verde en cualquier lugar...

\- Acabas de cometer una infracción grave. - dijo el Oyente con severidad – Porque no sólo has robado a un miembro destacable del Gremio, sino que también has robado asimismo a un asesino de élite de la Hermandad Oscura.

Amusei fijó la vista en Tempest como si la viera por vez primera.

\- Si robas a la Hermandad, se paga un precio. En oro o en sangre. Son las reglas del Pacto Silencioso. - enunció el Hombre Oscuro fríamente – Elige.

\- O-oro. - balbuceó el hombre reptiliano.

\- ¿Lo tienes aquí?

\- N-no.

\- Una lástima. Tendré que sacarte los ojos.

\- ¡Espera, jefe!

Lucien volvió de nuevo la cabeza hacia ella.

\- ¡Que le pague a Armand Christophe la suma acumulada! - sugirió Tempest, desesperada por encontrarle una salida no sangrienta al asunto.

\- ¿Crees acaso que éste sabandija acudirá voluntariamente a un _doyen_ para pagar una suma de dinero que nadie sabe que debe? - bufó Lachance, no muy dispuesto a dejar ir a su presa.

\- ¡Pues acusémosle formalmente frente a miembros del Gremio!

\- ¿Conoces acaso a alguien aquí en Chorrol del Gremio, querida niña?

\- N-no...

Amusei jadeó.

\- ¡Yo sí! - susurró - ¡Glistel y Malintus Ancrus! ¡Viven aquí, en la zona pobre! ¡Son del Gremio, son del Gremio...!

Lucien le sacudió un par de veces como a un pelele.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no mientes y son amigos tuyos que dirían cualquier cosa para salvarte el pellejo?

\- Que el Zorro Gris lo averigüe. - sugirió Tempest con una falsa sonrisa, tan nerviosa que creía que le iba a dar un ataque de un momento a otro.

_Oh, por favor, que funcione, que funcione..._

El Oyente primero la miró a ella, luego regresó su vista al argoniano, bajó el cuchillo, soltó la presa que tenía hecha con él y le empujó hacia delante.

\- Camina. - ordenó secamente – Intenta huir y te corto el cuello.

Al verse libre, Amusei le devolvió inmediatamente a Tempest su bolsa con manos trémulas. Caminaron un trecho por las calles grises de la barriada pobre, la punta del cuchillo de Lachance rozando apenas la parte baja de la columna de Amusei en todo momento, hasta que, al llegar casi a la puerta de la casa que éste les había indicado...

\- ¡Tempest!, ¡Tempest!

La joven imperial se quedó helada en el sitio y, cuando atinó a reaccionar, apenas si tuvo tiempo de girarse en el momento en que Dar-Ma se echó en sus brazos riendo alborozada.

Lachance, muy disimuladamente, había escondido el cuchillo entre los pliegues de su túnica. Pero no por ello bajó la guardia y la mirada que le lanzó a Amusei fue más que suficiente para que el argoniano se pensara dos veces el intentar escapar.

Tempest tomó a su amiga de los hombros con los ojos desencajados.

_¡Dar-Ma! ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿por qué has tenido que aparecer precisamente ahora...?!_

\- ¡Sorpresa! - exclamó la joven reptiliana malinterpretando la expresión de su amiga por asombro.

\- ¿Q-qué haces tú aquí? - atinó a preguntarle Tempest con la más mínima de las voces.

Dar-Ma se encogió de hombros.

\- Hay rumores por todo Chorrol de que un Caballero está tras conseguir los Guanteletes del Cruzado de la Capilla de Stendarr. - explicó tranquilamente – Se ha convertido en todo un espectáculo. La gente va a conocerle y a preguntarle sobre las demás desaparecidas Reliquias Sagradas. ¡Es un hombre muy gentil y muy apuesto!, ¡cuando le he saludado me ha besado la mano! - rió ruborizándose ligeramente.

Tempest entonces sintió auténticas ganas de tirarse de los pelos.

 _Tenía que ser Lex. No podía ser otro que Lex dando el espectáculo con sus rollos macabeos y sus modales de héroe de novelita rosa... agh... No se les puede dejar solos. A ninguno. -_ pensó lanzándole una mirada furtiva al aparentemente calmado Oyente – _Akatosh, dame paciencia..._

\- Entonces, cuando he salido de la capilla he pensado "Hay tiempo hasta las cinco, ¡vamos a darnos una vuelta!" - prosiguió la muchacha, cantarina – Entonces he venido por aquí, te he visto a lo lejos y... ¡aquí estoy! - en esto que se percató de la presencia de los dos hombres tras ellas y saludó con absoluto candor – Oh... ¡hola Lucien!

\- Buenas tardes, querida Dar-Ma. - replicó Lachance con una voz sumamente encantadora, esbozando una sonrisa blanca y perfecta.

Amusei permaneció inmóvil. Dar-Ma se fijó inmediatamente en él.

Lucien entonces se inclinó sobre el oído del argoniano como si lo hiciera casualmente.

\- Sonríe, desgraciado, o te desangro hasta que sólo quede de ti un triste pellejo escamoso. - siseó en voz baja disimulando su amenaza por la aún presente sonrisa en sus labios.

Y Amusei se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír.

\- Ah... hola. - saludó Dar-Ma entonces con cierto halo de timidez – Soy Dar-Ma.

\- ¿Qué tal? - se forzó el argoniano una vez más a hablar – Yo me llamo Amusei, Dar-Ma, mucho gusto.

\- I-igualmente.

La joven argoniana les dio a ambos imperiales una mirada de duda y, antes de que Tempest pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, Lachance se le adelantó.

\- Verás, querida Dar-Ma... - comenzó con todo el desparpajo del mundo – Ya sé que hubierais preferido pasar la tarde vosotras dos solas para hablar de vuestras cosas... no obstante debo rogarte comprensión ya que, de éste modo, quien pasaría el resto del día en soledad sería yo y por ése mismo motivo, ya que yo vengo también, hemos pensado en traer un amigo para... pasar el rato los cuatro juntos.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Amusei tragó saliva profusamente y Tempest se quedó mirando a su jefe como si le estuvieran saliendo gnomos por las orejas.

Aquel tío... qué facilidad tenía para mentir y con qué... morrazo se había autoinvitado a su "tarde de chicas"...

El día se iba volviendo cada vez más y más surrealista con cada segundo que pasaba.

Dar-Ma se ruborizó y, sonriendo, aceptó encantadísima de la vida.

Así pues, sin dilación, los cuatro fueron caminando y conversando animadamente por la calle.

Amusei, tratando de dejar de lado el terror que sentía hacia el hombre de negro y su puñal curvo, fue sumamente ocurrente y divertido. Dar-Ma estuvo, como siempre, amable y cariñosa. Tempest trató de sonreír al tiempo que sudaba frío de los nervios, notando cómo el bebé se le revolvía dentro de las tripas en clara protesta hacia su malestar. Y Lucien... Lucien sencillamente estaba en su salsa.

\- Tempest, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Estás temblando! - exclamó Dar-Ma con preocupación al notar a su amiga tiritar bajo su brazo.

\- Eh... - comenzó la chiquilla imperial, dubitativa - Es que... hace un frío que pela...

\- Metámonos entonces a alguna posada a tomarnos algo, ¿sí? - sugirió Amusei desvergonzadamente, buscando estar en un sitio concurrido para, por si el tipo de la túnica negra perdía algún tornillo, estar respaldado por un público que lo presenciase.

Dar-Ma aceptó con entusiasmo y los demás la siguieron como activados por un resorte.

Una vez dentro de "El Roble y el Báculo" (no iban a irse a "La Yegua Gris", lógicamente, pese a la sustancial diferencia de precios entre ambos establecimientos), los cuatro pidieron bebidas alcohólicas.

Amusei se pimpló su cerveza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y pidió otra, inconscientemente queriendo que el alcohol nublara su miedo y le volviera el patán chistoso y sinvergüenza que sabía que era; la chica argoniana era muy bonita y simpática y, básicamente, quería agradarla. Eso y que no le cortaran el cuello en el proceso, claro.

Lucien pidió una botella entera de vino, vino del caro nada menos, y sirvió a su vez una copa a cada una de las muchachas para que lo probaran. Dar-Ma lo cató muy prudentemente, con una mezcla entre el miedo y la excitación por estar haciendo una cosa que su madre le tenía prohibido ya que aún, como buena progenitora, la consideraba una niña y decía que el beber alcohol no era una cosa que una chiquilla de su edad debiera hacer.

Tempest fingió probar el vino, pensando todo el rato en el bebé y en lo frustrante que era no poder agarrarse una buena mierda para no pensar en aquel día horrible que parecía no querer acabarse nunca.

Dar-Ma le pidió educadamente a Lucien otra copa, Tempest pidió desesperadamente al posadero tres pastelillos de fresa y una porción de tarta de arándanos.

La moza reptiliana acabó, tras otra copa más, severamente achispada y la joven imperial ahogó sus temblores en abundante azúcar.

Porque ya no era sólo el hecho de que tres delincuentes como ellos estuvieran sentados a la mesa con una chiquilla dulce e inocente bajo un falso y muy peligroso pretexto... lo más acojonante de todo es que Amusei comenzó a tontear descaradamente con Dar-Ma.

Le contaba historietas entretenidas y absurdas, hacía imitaciones cómicas de personajes famosos, la hacía reír, le preguntaba cosas como que si tenía novio y tal... Tempest, en ésos instantes, deseó que el jefe le hubiera sacado los ojos en aquel callejón oscuro.

Lucien, sin embargo, se lo estaba pasando pipa. Entre la muchacha argoniana con el "puntillo" divertido del alcohol, el ratero babeando como un perro frente a ella y luego el tierno pajarillo verde con aquella cara de querer ahogar al lagarto atrevido... Sithis bendito, había olvidado lo sumamente entretenido que era manipular o forzar situaciones excepcionales y ver cómo los implicados reaccionan ante ellas. El género mortal nunca dejaba de divertirle, de un modo u otro.

Cuando ya decidieron que era tarde y Lucien se fue a pagar... agarrando básicamente a Amusei del cogote para que no se le escapara... Tempest y Dar-Ma tuvieron un par de minutos de intimidad.

\- ¡Oyoyoyoyoy!, ¡Tempest! - exclamó su amiga, ruborizada y exultante - ¿De dónde te sacas a tantos chicos guapos? ¡Amusei es cuquísimo!

\- Meh... - resopló la pequeña Heroína de Kvatch, empachada de tanto dulce y aún con ganas de matar a alguien, ya no tenía muy claro si al propio Amusei o al jefe, quien había sido el desencadenante de todo aquello.

\- ¿Has visto cómo me mira? - prosiguió Dar-Ma a toda velocidad - ¿Tiene novia?, ¿crees que le gusto?

\- Eh, Dar-Ma, tía, relaja las escamas, que acabas de conocerle hoy.

\- ¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad con él? - inquirió la otra como si no la hubiera oído.

\- La cuestión es si él tendrá alguna posibilidad contigo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Como se intente pasar de listo o se te arrime a menos de tres metros, le arreo un palazo en todos los dientes que lo mando de vuelta a Ciénaga Negra de culo.

\- ¡Ay!, ¡qué chistosa eres, Tempest!

\- Sí, te partes...

Dar-Ma no captó el sarcasmo en la voz de su amiga humana.

Una vez los hombres volvieron, los cuatro abandonaron el local sólo para percatarse de que ya era de noche y que Dar-Ma, ciertamente, no estaba en condiciones de llegar así a su casa.

\- El aire frío te hará mucho bien. - le dijo Amusei a la chica colocándose inmediatamente a su lado por si se ponía a zigzaguear, se mareaba o se caía – Te despejará cuando lleves un rato fuera.

\- Huuum... tampoco hace mucho frío... - había replicado ella con una reptiliana sonrisa torpe que a su paisano le pareció de lo más adorable que había visto nunca.

Aquella chica le gustaba. Poseía toda la inocencia, candidez y dulzura que las mujeres entre las que convivía a diario no tenían. Si lograba salir vivo de ésta se plantearía pagarle alguna visita de vez en cuando e invitarla a salir a comer.

\- Te lo parecerá ahora, que llevas el subidón del alcohol en el cuerpo. Pero espérate a dentro de una hora.

\- Eh... ¿vamos a pasar una hora aquí fuera, de noche?

\- Lo que haga falta hasta que se te pase.

Tras ellos, bajo la atenta mirada de Lachance, que no perdía de vista a su presa ni un solo instante, el hombre y la chica imperiales caminaban lentamente.

\- Ugh... - gimió Tempest llevándose prontamente una mano a la boca para tratar de contener sus repentinas ganas de vomitar.

Lucien enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Náuseas? - inquirió.

La muchacha asintió.

\- Me temo que has tomado demasiado azúcar para tu propio bien, pajarillo.

\- No me digas, jefe...

_Ni puta idea tienes, machote... Si te dijera los verdaderos motivos de mi malestar me iba a reír en toda tu jeta, por listo. A lo mejor al que le entraban ganas de potar es a ti después de oírlo..._

Pasaron sus buenas dos horas hasta que a Dar-Ma se le pasó la moña y, para entonces, todos menos Lucien tenían un frío metido en el cuerpo increíble.

Llevaron a la muchacha argoniana hasta su casa y, una vez todos se hubieron despedido convenientemente, Lucien volvió a sacar su cuchillo curvo y, agarrando de cerca al ladrón para que ningún guardia de patrulla viera el arma, regresaron hasta la puerta de la casa de Glistel y Malintus Ancrus quienes, al parecer, eran pareja.

Una pareja interracial nada menos. En Cyrodiil, pese a todo, aún abundaban los conservacionismos y, si bien no estaba feo que entre humanos o elfos de distintas razas se casaran, sí que eran objeto de cotilleos aquellas parejas conformadas por un humano y un _mer_. Y ya ni te cuento si se trataba de un humano/elfo y un antropomorfo... eso ya era poco menos que motivo de censura según en qué círculos sociales.

Glistel era, en apariencia, más o menos un poco más mayor que Tempest mientras que el tal Malintus debía de haber rebasado los cuarenta ampliamente... pero eso no quería decir que, en realidad, el más mayor fuera realmente él, un imperial, ya que ella, como dunmer que era, tenía varios siglos de vida por delante.

Ambos reconocieron inmediatamente a Amusei y, en cuanto Tempest se puso la Cogulla Gris en un descuido, juraron y perjuraron comunicar la sanción a Armand Christophe en Waterfront so pena de ser expulsados ellos también del Gremio.

A Amusei se le concedió un mes para reunir el dinero requerido. De otro modo, las consecuencias por su negligencia serían... fatales para su persona.

Así pues, una vez acabada aquella jornada interminable, Tempest regresó a la Capilla de Stendarr (seguida de cerca por Lucien, como cabía esperar) y buscó a Lex con la vista hasta que el altmer aquel, Areldur, les indicó que estaría abajo, en la Sala de Curación.

\- ¡Ése hombre...!, ¡ése hombre es un héroe, un santo! - exclamaba maravillado al tiempo que desolado - No puedo creer que estuviera dispuesto a hacer eso por Kellen: sacrificar su propio bienestar sin dudarlo un instante... ¿Y de qué serviría vestir como un sacerdote si no estoy dispuesto a ayudar cuanto pueda a aquellos que lo necesitan? Quizás deba replantearme mi vocación...

Ahí Tempest tuvo una corazonada de que algo no iba bien y, sin dudarlo, corrió escaleras abajo hasta casi estamparse contra las puertas de los subterráneos y, una vez las abrió y recorrió los lúgubres pasillos de piedra del lugar, halló finalmente la Sala de Curación y a Hieronymus Lex sentado sobre una cama, cabizbajo, vestido con ropas normales, sin armadura, siendo atendido por el Sanador local.

\- Esto le servirá para ir aguantando los primeros meses. - le instruía el dunmer Gureryne diligentemente, no sin cierta nota de lástima tiñendo los matices de su voz – Si empeora en menos de un año, venga a verme, le dispensaré más de éstas. – dijo señalando con la cabeza los pequeños frascos de cristal que le iba depositando en la silla de al lado. Contenían un líquido de color crema – Un par de gotas al día deberían mitigar bastante los efectos del cansancio.

El capitán asintió ausentemente, aún cabizbajo.

El elfo oscuro decidió que lo más prudente era no atosigarle y, en cuanto vio a la chica y al hombre de negro en la puerta, se acercó a ellos y le dijo a la joven:

\- Será mejor que se queden con él un rato. Me parece que no se ha tomado su actual circunstancia demasiado bien.

Sin esperar mayores instrucciones, Tempest marchó a paso rápido hasta la cama de Lex mientras que Lucien permaneció apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

En cuanto que las puntas de las botas de la chica estuvieron en el radio de visión de Lex, éste se limitó a suspirar haciendo ver que reconocía su presencia.

\- Lex...

El oficial no le dio a la chica tiempo siquiera a preguntarle nada ya que comenzó a reírse sin humor.

\- ¿Sabes? Es gracioso el hecho de que, cuando llegamos aquí, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en pruebas físicas. Desafíos en los que pudiera ver hasta cuánto resistía mi cuerpo puesto al máximo de su potencia. - expresó suavemente – La primera prueba fue de fe... y no tengo ni idea de cómo la pasé ya que yo no me creía ni una palabra de lo que aquel anciano predicaba en Anvil... la visión vino y ¡zas!, ya estaba metido de pleno en esto.

Tempest calló y se sentó a su lado sobre la cama en silencio, esperando a que continuara.

\- Pude con aquellas ruinas bajo el lago, pude con los espectros de los Caballeros de Los Nueve... no sé por qué pensé que todo seguiría la misma dinámica de combate y resistencia. - prosiguió – Vine aquí pensando en derrotar a algún tipo de espíritu maligno o, incluso, levantar los Guanteletes a pulso del mismo suelo en el que llevaban _siglos_ estancados... qué necio fui, Talos, qué necio fui.

La joven observó los susodichos Guanteletes sobre la cama, al lado de las otras dos piezas de la armadura que habían conseguido.

\- Los dioses te enseñan que, muchas veces, para obtener aquello que deseas, el precio a pagar es algo que casi roza la naturaleza daédrica. No me tiembla la voz cuando afirmo que obtener estos Guanteletes ha sido el equivalente a pactar con Clavicus Vile: un pacto que, en una primera instancia, es tentador pero del cual más tarde te arrepientes.

Tempest, a medida que el hombre avanzaba en sus explicaciones, se fue sintiendo peor.

\- ¿Qué... has dado a cambio de los Guanteletes, Lex? - se atrevió a preguntar por fin.

El oficial enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

\- Recé a Stendarr en busca de consejo... y me concedió la gracia de levantar la carga de los hombros de Kellen... - en esto que paró para tragar saliva, pues tenía la garganta completamente seca – Así pues, la maldición de Sir Casimir... ahora es mía.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Tempest rodeó con sus flacos y frágiles brazos los hombros de Lex.

El hombre, si bien primero rígido por la espontánea muestra de cariño, se relajó casi al momento y se apoyó contra ella, buscando consuelo como un niño que acaba de caerse y se ha hecho mucho daño.

Tempest le acunó, murmurando palabras de consuelo, y no le importó en lo más mínimo la afilada mirada de halcón procedente del marco de la puerta, clavándose como una daga sobre ella sin piedad.

Y, tras aquella oscura mirada de oscuros ojos, la mente de Lucien Lachance, dominada por completo en aquellos instantes por su naturaleza daédrica, comenzó a trazar quimeras fantasiosas plagadas de violencia extremadamente gráfica.

No podía pensar con claridad en aquel momento y todo lo que hizo fue apretar los dientes y tragarse aquella súbita ola de ira corrosiva que amenazaba con desbordarle de un momento a otro.

Por eso se obligó a mirar, a dejar clavada la vista en aquella estampa que deseaba hacer trizas con todas sus fuerzas.

Se obligó a hacer frente a la inseguridad que le había estado acechando desde el mismo instante en que abriera los ojos y se encontrara sujetando entre sus brazos a la que era ahora (oh, Sithis, lo reconocía), la fuente de prácticamente todas sus enfermizas obsesiones.

Porque aquel foco de puro caos era un ser humano. Y, como ser humano que era, estaba constantemente sujeto al cambio.

Y un cambio podría implicar que la chica decidiera mandarle a la mierda sin contemplaciones.

Lo peor de todo es que tal vez ya lo hubiera hecho.


	57. "Almas salvajes"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 56: _Almas salvajes._**

* * *

La noche había sido larga y tensa. Larga como el día interminable que Tempest había padecido a manos de su poco escrupuloso superior; tensa como la cuerda de un laúd cuya clavija comienza a probar peligrosamente el aguante de la primera conforme va girando sobre sí misma.

Si Tempest había dormido poco, sus dos acompañantes, el madero y el cortacuellos, no habían podido pegar ojo.

La mente de Hieronymus Lex se negaba a rendirse al cansancio, por muy natural que éste fuera, ante la duda de si el agotamiento que sentía sería o no genuino o simplemente producto de su actual dolencia. No quería acostumbrar su cuerpo a la comodidad antes de tiempo, pues cuanto más se dejara arrastrar por la fatiga, menos le responderían los músculos como es debido.

Tal vez fuera mera paranoia preocuparse tanto de la enfermedad en un estado tan prematuro de avance, pero no quería arriesgarse. Todavía tenía una misión que cumplir y el cuerpo _no debía_ fallarle.

Y, si ello de su fuerza de voluntad dependía, desde luego que _no iba_ a fallarle.

Lucien Lachance, por su parte, también procesó un período de hiperactividad mental que le impidió conciliar el sueño dignamente... aunque tampoco es que hubiera podido descansar como lo hiciera antes; desde su conversión dormía francamente mal, con los sentidos alerta en todo momento pese a sus inútiles esfuerzos de tratar de relajarse meditando y/o tomándose altas dosis de somníferos que, entre otras cosas, no le afectaban en lo más mínimo. Dormía mejor borracho que sedado.

La mujer... aquella maldita mujer le tenía absolutamente de los nervios. Demasiados contrastes en un mismo día, demasiadas señales cruzadas, demasiadas dudas, demasiada... piel pálida y suave, hermosamente esculpida en aquel cuerpecillo alfeñique, muy mordible, muy besable... y aquel pulso, oh Sithis, aquel dichoso pulso gentil a través de la carne del cuello y de las muñecas... tan rítmico, tan tentador... toda ésa sangre contenida en aquella carne fragante le gritaba que se la comiera entera a mordiscos.

La muchacha era una tentación, una maldita tentación con patas.

Y darse la vuelta y verla revolverse en la oscuridad dentro de su sueño inquieto, enredada en las sábanas de su cama, asomando una manita tímidamente de entre las mantas para asirse con ella a la cubierta de la almohada; los párpados cerrados en movimiento, el ceño y la naricilla fruncidos, los labios entreabiertos...

De buena gana la hubiera despertado para agotarse los dos mutuamente y acabar rendidos de cansancio el uno en brazos del otro, ella respirando por la nariz y haciendo ruidillos de animalito dormilón, inconsciente; él salivando como un perro y con las narices bien metidas entre la suavidad acuosa de su pelo.

Seguiría teniendo ganas de morderla, desde luego, pero al desfogarse el instinto remitía bastante. Tendría un sueño más... apacible.

Bueno, lo hubiera tenido… de no ser porque estaban en una maldita iglesia, rodeados de curas, enfermos e indigentes, en camas separadas y con un policía deprimido que, dada la odiosa tendencia femenina de apiadarse de todo gañán de turno que les pusiera ojitos cual perrito apaleado, ponía las cosas muy difíciles a la hora de competir por los favores de la fémina en cuestión.

Y a él eso de poner ojitos y dar pena se le daba francamente mal. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido antes que echar mano de semejantes estratagemas para llevarse a una mujer al huerto, pero aún así...

De tal modo que las caras largas, ojerosas y somnolientas a la mañana siguiente estuvieron básicamente a la orden del día.

\- Urgh… - fue el primer sonido, más un rezongo que un bostezo, que se dejó oír en la mesa del desayuno que los tres habían vuelto a compartir justo en la misma posada en la que habían comido el día anterior, "El Roble y el Báculo".

Con su nada desdeñable PICHEL de café humeándole debajo de las narices, Lucien Lachance pestañeó un par de veces para reprimir un sonoro bostezo mientras decidía perezosamente con los ojos cuál de aquellos monstruosos bollos sobre la fuente común que habían pedido se llevaría a la boca.

\- Quita los codos de la mesa y tápate la boca cuando bosteces, mujer. - silabeó desganadamente sin tan siquiera girarse hacia la aludida, aún con el dilema de los bollos delante de los ojos - Aprende un poco de urbanidad.

La pequeña y medio dormida Tempest tampoco se giró siquiera para darle la clásica mirada de " _Vete a la mierda, jefe"_ y se limitó a agarrar una ensaimada de crema de la fuente para ponerse a masticarla a carrillo lleno con la misma gracia que una vaca rumia la hierba.

Hieronymus Lex, excepcionalmente embutido aquella mañana en una túnica azul cobalto que no en su sufrida armadura de oficial de todos los días, alzó sus cansados ojos ultramar para mirar fijamente al individuo de negro que compartía la mesa con ellos.

\- Señor Lachance, no tengo idea de si es que usted considera su deber corregir a su… hum… subordinada a cada instante por las faltas que comete en cuanto a modales… - comenzó lentamente, muy tranquilo, con mucho sueño y la voz pastosa - … los cuales, he de admitir, no son ni por asomo impecables… - ahí la chica le dio una clara mirada de ofensa. Los puntos que Lex hubiera podido ganar al principio de su discursito los acababa de perder con aquel añadido repipi y repelente - … Pero, ¿no diría usted que ya es… lo bastante mayor como para, sin ofender, hacer lo que mejor le venga en gana?

El Hombre Oscuro enarcó una gruesa ceja colérica. Sus ojos fieros, enmarcados por las escandalosas ojeras sobre su rostro pálido y cetrino, le daban aspecto de mapache cabreado.

\- No. - replicó tajantemente, asiendo con absoluta indolencia un cruasán lo bastante grande como para copar la mayor parte del líquido humeante contenido en su pichel.

El capitán tomó un largo sorbo de su café solo, negro como la pez, y pareció despejarse levemente.

\- ¿La considera usted una criatura? - preguntó.

\- No. - replicó el otro nuevamente.

\- ¿La considera usted incapaz?

Mojando el cruasán en el café, Lachance se tomó su tiempo engulléndolo antes de contestar.

\- La considero tosca y con una educación rayana en lo inaceptable, si eso es lo que me está preguntando. - respondió finalmente - No obstante, por la manera que tiene de saltar en su defensa a la mínima, me atrevería a decir que quien la considera una criatura incapaz de hablar por sí misma es usted, oficial.

Y en el instante en que Hieronymus Lex fue a abrir la boca para replicar, quizás, algo más mordaz que lo dicho hasta el momento, el palmetazo que la muchacha frente a él pegó sobre la mesa le hizo tragarse de golpe lo que fuera que iba a decir.

\- ¡Eh, eh, EH! - exclamó la susodicha con voz aguda y ratonil - ¡Que todavía sigo aquí, ¿vale?!

Los hombres se la quedaron mirando un momento con las cejas alzadas, en absoluto alarmados, pero sí repentinamente conscientes de la boca con carrillos henchidos de migas mojadas en café a medio masticar con la que la joven acaba de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Y ambos coincidieron, sin saberlo, en que hablar con la boca llena era un espectáculo ciertamente inadmisible.

\- Uh, Tempest… - comenzó Lex, buscando en su cabeza la manera más delicada de decírselo - ¿Podrías…?

\- ¡No hables con la boca llena! - remató el hombre de negro por él con el ceño fruncido y gesto disgustado.

Entonces, con toda su mala leche por montera, la chiquilla mojó despiadadamente su ensaimada de crema en el café, se embutió un trozo chorreante en la boca y masticó todo lo ruidosamente que pudo, enseñando sin reservas de ninguna clase su hilera de dientecillos blancos perdidos de migas al hacerlo.

\- Dehajuno gomo me fa la gahna. - replicó, consciente y orgullosa de las caras de asco que aquel par de soplagaitas estaban poniendo - Afí que, fi no og gutta, og fodéis gambiar de mefa y hacerhos comfañía lofs dos folitos. ¿ _Capiffi_?

Y continuó masticando a carrillo lleno, traviesa y orgullosa como el duendecillo que era, disfrutando como nunca de su desayuno que, tras tres titánicos bollos metidos al buche, la dejó sonriente y satisfecha repantingada en su silla mientras su manita derecha navegaba plácidamente en círculos sobre su estómago levemente hinchado. Probablemente el bebé también estaría contento con tanto suministro de hojaldre y azúcar glas ya que aquella mañana estaba particularmente quietecito, muy tierno, metidito en su nido placentario en vez de estarse moviendo de un lado para otro revolviéndole las tripas a mamá. Estupendo.

Apoyando los codos sobre la mesa una vez hubo terminado con su café y el pertinente frasco de su... eh... nueva medicina, Hieronymus Lex dejó la barbilla reposando sobre ambas manos entrelazadas y observó detenidamente a la rebelde aunque ahora tranquila muchacha suspirar contenta mientras se perdía en el simple placer de haraganear tras aquel empachoso desayuno. Parecía una niña adormilada con los carrillos rosados y los ojos enormes entrecerrados. La máxima expresión de la monería.

\- ¿Tempest? - comenzó con tono relajado.

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- Confío en que ayer hicieras las compras y las visitas pertinentes que tenías planeadas durante nuestra visita a la ciudad.

\- Ajá... - replicó ella sin salir de su estado de reposo absoluto. Seguía cansada y la comida le había dado sueñito...

El capitán tomó aire.

\- Ya que hemos... completado nuestra misión aquí, tenía previsto salir hoy tras hacernos con los suministros pertinentes dirección Sudeste. - explicó - Según las indicaciones que Sir Juncan me proporcionó, la Ermita de Kynareth debería de estar en algún punto del Gran Bosque, al Norte de una ruina Ayleid que podremos localizar fácilmente si tomamos un desvío del Camino Dorado.

\- Ceyatatar. - dijo el Hombre Oscuro tranquilamente mientras se pellizcaba la barbilla cuadrada con aire pensativo.

Lex se giró levemente para darle una mirada indescifrable.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Usted está hablando de la antigua ciudadela Ayleid de Ceyatatar. - repuso Lucien con cierto aire importancioso de _"sé algo que tú no sabes"_ que al capitán no sentó lo que se dice muy bien. Todo en aquel individuo le repelía sobremanera – El triángulo que conforman las ruinas de Ceyatatar, Fanacasecul y Vindasel al Oeste de la Ciudad Imperial son un clásico y un peregrinaje obligado entre los círculos de saqueadores, ladrones, bandidos, aventureros y sacerdotes de Stendarr. Y de éstos últimos me sería muy difícil deducir qué les resulta más atrayente, si la obtención de riquezas que más tarde emplean para la construcción de sus templos, ofrendas y caridad o, por el contrario, la dudosamente apetecible promesa de actividad no-muerta a la que exorcizar.

Por no mencionar que dentro del susodicho triángulo se hallaba asentada la dichosa Ermita de Clavicus Vile. No obstante, con policías delante mejor no dar a conocer que él sabía acerca de ésos tratos o sería juzgado hereje y sectario. Y aunque por ser un infiel no pasaba nada, el tema de que te relacionaran con los Daedra tenía multa.

Como dice el refrán: en boca cerrada no entran moscas.

El oficial frunció levemente el ceño mientras que Tempest se limitó a reprimir un bostezo. Aquella inverosímil colección de datos le importaba un absoluto pimiento ya que, además de innecesarios en relación a la tarea que les ocupaba a Lex y a ella, la joven todavía estaba... demasiado dormida como para tragarse una perorata de información enciclopédica salida de la boca de Lucien Lachance. A veces el tío sabía tanto acerca de tantas cosas que le quitaba misterio a la vida. Una mordaza ahora mismo no le hubiera venido nada de mal, verdaderamente.

\- ¿Oh? - replicó Lex a su vez, despejado con su café y listo para batirse en duelo verbal con aquella víbora de voz profunda - ¿Y a cuál, dejando de lado por supuesto la excelente labor de los sacerdotes de Stendarr, de los círculos que antes ha mencionado pertenece o ha pertenecido usted, señor Lachance?

Lucien le dio una sonrisa lobuna. De modo que el madero quería jugar sucio, ¿eh?

 _Pues juguemos entonces._ \- pensó, desafiante.

\- Oh, permítame dejarle con la duda, oficial. - disparó con voz sedosa, magníficamente modulada para confundir el mucho sarcasmo y la infinita burla con la que iban impregnadas todas y cada una de sus palabras – Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en mi contra ante un Tribunal. O eso dice el Código de Leyes Imperiales, según tengo entendido.

A medida que la extraña conversación avanzaba, las verdes cejas de Tempest, pese a la somnolencia, se iban transformando en toda una oda en honor al más puro y duro aburrimiento.

 _Tío… ¿en serio?_ \- interiorizó pivotando la vista azul eléctrico de un hombre a otro, reprimiendo el tentador impulso de palmearse la frente - _¿No podéis desayunar con el pico cerrado? Es demasiado temprano para putas lecciones de geografía y leyes, joder..._

\- ¿Es eso una confesión, señor Lachance? - y nada, que Lex seguía a lo suyo, provocando al otro – Por menos implicaciones la Legión Imperial ha metido a presuntos delincuentes entre rejas. Asumo que estará familiarizado con lo riguroso de la justicia de nuestra Capital.

\- Haga las interpretaciones que usted guste, oficial. - el Hombre Oscuro tampoco perdía ripia en contestar, malicioso y soberbio, contemplando con cierta condescendencia al agente de la Ley frente a él, calculando en todo momento cómo y de qué modo ponerle en evidencia – Y le recuerdo que ahora mismo está bastante lejos de la Ciudad Imperial así que, por lo tanto, su autoridad en Chorrol se ve reducida a la de simple transeúnte, ya ve.

Uyuyuy...

\- ¿Creo haberle oído mal o acaba usted de cuestionar mi autoridad? - Lex había picado como un pez goloso en el anzuelo y los ojos oscuros de Lucien brillaron fugazmente con maligno deleite. Sentaba tan bien ver a un Sabueso de la Legión erizarse como un gato cabreado...

Y no acababa ni de abrir la boca para contestarle con otra de su muy amplia ristra de mordacidades varias; cuando el Hombre Oscuro fue, para su mucha sorpresa, bruscamente interrumpido por el chirriar de la silla a su derecha seguido de un contundente puñetazo sobre la mesa.

La pequeña y pálida manita de Tempest se resintió por el golpe, pero ello no le tiró para atrás ni un microsegundo.

\- Se acabó. - dijo, si bien sin alzar la voz, sí con tono firme y decidido – Yo me voy a recoger mis cosas a la Capilla de Stendarr y a asearme un poco. Cuando hayáis terminado de decidir quién la tiene más grande, que venga el que le dé la gana a recogerme a los establos en una hora. Hale, _agur pachá_. - finalizó haciendo un gesto chulesco con la cabeza y dándose la vuelta, muy digna ella, dejándoles a ambos hombres con la palabra en la boca. Porque no se iba a girar, ni mucho menos. Con aquel par, las probabilidades de que le pidieran ochentamil explicaciones si se giraba a mirarles acerca de a qué se había referido con aquello de "tenerla más grande" (joder, conociendo al jefe seguro que el individuo se pondría a insinuar que le diera el visto bueno a la suya o algo…) estaban servidas.

Que pagasen ellos el desayuno, ella estaba pobre y del poco dinero que había pillado en su casa de Skingrad pensaba gastárselo en lo que le diera la gana. Con lo gilipollas que estaban los dos con aquella absurda competición de testosterona seguramente ni se percatarían del pequeño detalle de que la chica estaba comiendo de gorra a costa suya, así que...

Así pues, sintiéndose poderosa de cojones por vez primera en mucho tiempo, la joven imperial marchó a grandes zancadas (bueno, dada su estatura tampoco eran tan grandes, no nos flipemos) dirección a la Capilla y se tomó su tiempito para hacer sus cositas, muy lindamente, y prosiguió a pasito pachorro despidiéndose de todo quiski que conociera en la ciudad (incluido Piner, faltaría más) hasta que, con casi media hora de retraso, llegó con las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago y una sonrisa estúpida decorándole el rostro que dedicó muy cínicamente a ambos hombres; los cuales, muy puntuales ellos, habían estado esperándola plantaditos a la hora, tal como ella había dicho, y se habían estado dedicando malas caras en silencio durante la otra media hora de espera.

Ah, qué bien sentaba comportarse como una cretina…

\- Ya era hora. - fue el saludo con el que el Oyente de la Mano Negra la recibió tras soltar un bufido, de brazos cruzados. La cabeza de Shadowmere, a sus espaldas, vino a posar su negro hocico sobre uno de sus hombros para darle una mirada rojiza cargada de connotaciones a la chiquilla.

Y Lex se sumó al descontento dedicándole también a la joven una muda mirada ultramar de reproche.

Pero Tempest se había propuesto ponerse en modo chula, especialmente frente a Lachance teniendo al capitán de la Guardia al lado. El jefe ayer se había pasado _tres pueblos_ no sólo con aquello de perseguirla durante prácticamente todo el día, sino con el tema de traerse a Amusei a su reunión con Dar-Ma. Y darle vino a la chica, que había acabado con una considerable mierda encima para ser su primera vez.

No tenía derecho, aquel tipo no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en su vida, desordenarla y hacer lo que mejor le viniera en gana para luego comportarse como un cretino, largarse, quedarse tan ancho y volver más adelante como si nada hubiera pasado.

Así pues, con éste propósito por montera, ella también se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada aburrida al Hombre Oscuro al tiempo que le dedicaba una media sonrisita capulla. Y aquello también iba por la dichosa yegua demoníaca.

\- ¿Qué pasa, jefe? ¿Tú también te has apuntado a la búsqueda de las Reliquias del Cruzado de los dioses o qué? - y estudiándole con los ojos un momento, enarcó una ceja - ¿No tienes cosas que hacer?

Estupefacto ante aquel nuevo despliegue de absoluto descaro, Lucien reprimió una súbita oleada de violencia que se tradujo inmediatamente en unas acuciantes ganas de agarrar a aquel mico contestón por el brazo y zarandearlo de un lado a otro como a un muñeco hasta hartarse.

O eso o darle al madero a su derecha un liberador puñetazo en todo el estómago. Porque aquella situación con la chica, muy posiblemente, fuera culpa del Sabueso aquel, que se había puesto en modo defensor con ella.

Je, como le pescara... lo reventaba a golpes.

\- Lo mismo podría yo decirte, mujer. - replicó muy soberbiamente - ¿Qué pasó con tus muy nobles tareas para con el Imperio?, ¿mmm? ¿No tenías que pedir refuerzos para Bruma e ir montándole a tu amigo el sacerdote un ejército para su causa? Qué pena que todo esto cesara en Anvil y hayas tenido que meterte en otro de tus tan socorridos líos para no afrontar la realidad de los Portones... - concluyó, disparando muy venenosamente aquel golpe bajo, esperando de alguna extraña manera simplemente cabrearla, discutir con ella un poquito y que todo regresase a su cauce normal.

Lo que no se esperó fue la reacción que sus oscuros ojos de asesino contemplaron.

La seguridad de la joven imperial cayó una décima y su rostro se ensombreció un instante, cosa que dejó a su interlocutor momentáneamente helado en el sitio.

Porque ésa mirada... aquella mirada... Sithis, nunca se la había visto hasta el día de hoy a la chica. Algo había cambiado, algo muy importante.

¿Qué había estado ocurriendo a sus espaldas aquella última semana desde que se separaran...?

_"Me importa un huevo..."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"¡Que me importa un huevo si tienes sueño! ¡Quiero llorar!"_

_"¡Basta! ¡Deja de hacer eso!"_

_"¡No quiero!"_

_"¡Cállate!"_

_"¡No me da la gana!"_

_"¡Por Sithis, cállate mujer o si no…!"_

_"O si no… ¿qué?"_

_"¿Quieres iniciar una pelea?, ¿eh? ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?!"_

Repentinamente perturbado por aquel súbito recuerdo, el infame Hombre Oscuro sacudió un par de veces la cabeza para librarse prontamente de él y enterrarlo hondo dentro de sus memorias.

No tenía muy claro a qué había venido eso, pero lo cierto es que le acababa de desestabilizar por completo y todas las ganas que hubiera podido albergar con objeto de discutir se le disolvieron en los ahora revueltos ácidos estomacales.

\- Mazoga y Agronak les están ayudando, por si te interesa, jefe. - replicó la chiquilla despacio, con voz grave y monocorde, carente por completo de emoción – De modo que mensajeros a los condados no les faltan. Nuestra labor ahora es despejar cualquier otro obstáculo que pueda suponer un apoyo a Mehrunes Dagon. Y ya sabes que el Imperio Ayleid fueron adoradores de los Daedra, ¿verdad?

Hieronymus Lex enarcó una ceja espesa en silencio, preguntándose realmente qué se estaba cociendo allí y por qué una Cuchilla del Imperio debería darle tantísimas explicaciones a un hombre que simplemente, desde que arribase a la misión que él y la chica compartían, no había hecho otra cosa que incordiar. Un hombre que al capitán le daba muy mala espina. Un hombre del que, a grandes rasgos, no se sabía absolutamente nada.

O, al menos, él no sabía absolutamente nada. Y el permanecer en la ignorancia no era precisamente plato de gusto de un capitán de la Legión, acostumbrado como estaba a investigarlo todo. Incluso al repartidor que le traía el periódico por la mañana.

Aquella desventaja le puso inmediatamente de mala leche.

No obstante, también estaba oyendo cosas interesantes. La muchacha acababa de mencionar el nombre de Agronak y, si la incorporación de tal nombre a los Cuchillas estaba de algún modo ligada a la relativamente reciente deserción del Príncipe Gris de la Arena Imperial junto a su más reciente competidora, una mujer orsimer (como, por ejemplo, aquella bruta que la chiquilla tenía por amiga) a la cual se le había dado el título de "La Dama de Acero", las piezas de aquel complicado rompecabezas comenzaban a casar con una facilidad pasmosa.

El Príncipe Gris colaborando con los Cuchillas del Imperio... definitivamente Tempest tenía unas conexiones envidiables.

\- Es hora de partir, Tempest. - enunció mecánicamente, prefiriendo la seguridad y tranquilidad de estar en movimiento a caballo mientras rumiaba sus recientes hallazgos informativos que perdiendo el tiempo allí con aquel bocazas de la túnica negra.

Asintiendo en silencio, la joven imperial fue por inercia a llevar su fardo dirección a la montura de Lex cuando se encontró, patidifusa, con la mirada fija de Lachance atravesándola con singular ardor mezclado con nada desdeñables dosis de acrimonia, como si le dijera " _¿Adónde te crees que vas?"_.

Y, en el momento en que dudó, Lex también la observó, primero con gesto interrogante, después, tras dirigirle un rápido vistazo al hombre de negro, inquisitivo y demandante.

En aquel instante, una muda tensión circuló entre los tres y, mientras los dos hombres montaban sobre sus respectivos equinos, uno blanco y gallardo, la otra negra y demoníaca; casi con arrogancia irguieron los cuellos para, finalmente, girar ambos las cabezas en dirección a la chica, expectantes.

" _ELIGE"_ gritaban sus miradas.

Sin ninguna clase de tapujos o miramientos. Aquello era un desafío en toda regla, que tuviera huevos de decir a las claras con quién estaba.

Observando primero a Lex, Tempest pudo deducir inmediatamente lo mucho que podría herir su orgullo a nivel personal si optaba por ignorarle. No la abandonaría a su causa, desde luego, pero echaría el cerrojazo definitivamente a cualquier otra vía de diálogo.

Como si, encima, tuviera que andar preocupándose de sus sentimientos.

¡Joder!, ¡que ella no había pedido viajar y volver a ir de buen rollo con su ex-novio machista, ¿vale?!

Por otra parte... en cuanto giró la vista y fijó sus grandes ojos azules sobre los del jefe, varias emociones desnudas y muy crudas pudo leer en los del asesino imperial. Ahí había mucha complicación, mucha rabia, ansiedad e impaciencia.

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta... de la manera que aquel hombre tenía de mirarla. De un modo muy fijo, muy persecutorio.

Si le ignoraba justo en aquel momento, el tío se largaría y no le volvería a dirigir la palabra en su puta vida.

_Pero... en el fondo es lo que quieres, ¿no?_

Que la dejase en paz, que dejase de perseguirla y acosarla... que no volviera a tratarla como si no tuviera sentimientos.

 _Puedes librarte de él para siempre._ \- le decía la vocecilla de su sentido común, sabihonda y persistente, cazada la oportunidad al vuelo de acorazarse frente a un estímulo que, hasta el día de hoy, había sido más negativo que otra cosa – _No volverá a menospreciarte, no volverá a usarte..._

Y tampoco volvería a ayudarla, a aconsejarla, a apoyarla frente a la nada del Oblivion.

_¿Me estás diciendo que vas a aguantar a éste tío sólo porque te da miedo hacer tu trabajo sola? ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?, ¿en tan poca estima te tienes? Si fueras como Mazoga, hace ya tiempo que le hubieras mandado a la mierda y encima te hubieras reído bien en sus morros._

No era eso...

_¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué es? ¿Es porque es el donante genético de tu bebé?, no me digas que eres de ésas, como la Ottus... tan retrógrada, machista y patética..._

¡Que no era eso, joder!

_¿Crees acaso que es tu amigo?_

Bueno... sí... ¿no?

" _Sois lo más parecido a amigos que, dentro de vuestras limitaciones cerebrales y estomacales, podríais ser. Admítelo, ése gentil idiota te cae bien con todo lo sinvergüenza que es."_

 _¿Tú eres tonta o en tu pueblo no hay botijo?_ \- protestó nuevamente aquella vocecilla interna - _Ha demostrado con creces que sólo lo es para lo que le conviene. Es un hombre egoísta, prepotente y malicioso que siempre va a meterse en tu vida cuando mejor le peta y, una vez se cansa y te lo pone todo patas arriba, se larga para volver cuando mejor le parece. Igualito que ahora. No te respeta._

Y ahí hubo un punto muerto, apenas un microsegundo entre las miradas cruzadas del asesino y la chica donde, repentinamente, las tornas cambiaron.

Aquel hombre... aquel hombre…

" _¡Cállate!"_

¿Por qué… tenía que ser así?

" _¡Por Sithis, cállate mujer o si no…!"_

Tan desagradable, tan prepotente, tan ladino y soberbio…

" _¿Quieres iniciar una pelea?, ¿eh? ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?!"_

¿Cómo podía alguien… comportarse así con otra persona que lo único que buscaba era estar a buenas con él y tener su aprobación?

" _¡He salido de un maldito Paraíso de chiflados para ir a parar de nuevo al Oblivion y tener que chuparme yo solo Y SIN AYUDA no sólo un maldito Portón, sino defender toda una ciudad del asedio de los daedra! ¡¿Y TÚ PRETENDES QUITARME EL SUEÑO PORQUE SE TE HA PUESTO EN LAS NARICES QUE QUIERES LLORAR?!"_

¿De qué modo el Destino podría haber forjado a un hombre como aquel, carente de escrúpulos de cualquier clase, ausente por completo de empatía, creído y egoísta hasta la náusea… mas, no obstante, capaz de expresar emociones a las que parecía totalmente ajeno con una sola mirada?

" _Muy bien. Si quieres llorar, hazlo. Pero que sea en silencio. Quiero dormir."_

Frunciendo el ceño, sin pestañear o apartar un instante la mirada eléctrica, se decidió.

 _TÚ vas a respetarme._ \- dijeron los ojos de la Hija de la Tempestad para, tras atravesar a su jefe, fijar la mirada en Lex sin apenas parpadear, firme en su empeño tanto con uno como con otro hombre – _Y TÚ NO vas a hacer de nuestra misión algo personal._

Y llevándose la lengua tras los incisivos inferiores, comenzó a silbar sin apartar la mirada eléctrica de los hombres quienes, entre otras cosas, primero pusieron caras de no entender para, acto seguido, quedarse alelados en el sitio.

Pues al trotecillo suave y alegre, casi como si acabase de ser creado a partir de vapor de agua, frente a sus narices se manifestó la mítica figura de la personificación de la naturaleza por excelencia: un unicornio.

Y la feérica criatura se aproximó a la pequeña Tempest como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo para, acto seguido, restregar su níveo hocico afilado contra la mejilla de la chica.

Y ella le devolvió el gesto girándose hacia él, acariciándole las crines onduladas y sedosas, creando la estampa más surrealista y etérea jamás concebida por los ojos de ambos espectadores imperiales quienes, otra cosa no, pero fueron del todo incapaces de producir sonido alguno, estupefactos y completamente turulatos, en cuanto la vieron montar al fantástico ser a pelo, sin silla ni riendas con las que sujetarse.

Y en el momento en que la chica se les aproximó con las trencitas del pelo meciéndose plácidamente sobre su espalda, irreales, casi dotadas de una especie de almibarada suavidad completamente fuera de contexto, la boca de ella les sonrió a ambos con su mejor sonrisita de niña buena para poner morritos y decirles, melosa como ella sola:

\- Bonito, ¿eh? Pues mucho ojito, que tiene muy mala hostia y pega coces y se come las capuchas de las túnicas. - y en esto que, contemplando largamente a un patidifuso Hombre Oscuro, entornó sus grandes ojos azules de muñeca como para dar golpe de efecto a sus palabras – Avisados quedáis.

* * *

Con una fina ceja verde enarcada, las verdes pestañas aleteando de tanto en tanto para ayudar a los ojos a enfocar imagen y un dedito pálido enredándose cada vez con mayor nerviosismo en la verde melena trenzada, la joven Hija de la Tempestad estaba tratando por todos los medios de no quedarse ensopada entretanto sus oídos captaban el constante " _mimimí"_ de la conversación que daba a lugar frente a ella... mas sin enterarse del contenido esencial de la misma.

Sentado a su lado, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza reposando entre las manos, su jefe no presentaba mejor aspecto: el individuo, además de no disimular un ápice su cara larga de perro, se estaba aburriendo como una ostra.

\- … pues la propia naturaleza es la Capilla de nuestra Señora. Nos reunimos aquí para agradecer todas las bendiciones que ella nos ha otorgado... - le iba comiendo la oreja, posiblemente inmersa en su filosofía naturista y muy _Flower Power_ , la sacerdotisa que Hieronymus Lex había pillado por banda para ver qué rayos había que hacer para conseguir las celosamente custodiadas Botas del Cruzado.

Lucien Lachance, sentado en una de las cuantiosas... bancadas de oración (si a un grupo de troncos caídos y bien sembraditos de musgo y hongos los puede uno catalogar de bancadas) con la irritante mujer aquella a su lado, rodó los oscuros ojos dramáticamente.

\- Sithis de mi alma... - bufó por lo _bajini_ , indiferente de parecer o no un crío chico frente a su amodorrada subordinada con semejantes quejas en la puntita de la lengua, listas para ser disparadas a la carrera – De una Sala de Curación llena de enfermos quejumbrosos y mendigos aquejados de pulgas y sarna hemos ido a parar a otro de ésos cultos veganos donde si les haces daño a los animalitos o te los comes, la pandilla de druidas a los que tanto les gusta abrazar árboles que los conforman se echan a llorar a moco tendido...

Girando apenas la pálida carita de duende que reposaba entre sus manos dirección al hombre, la ya alzada ceja de la chica amplió visiblemente su arco.

\- Y verás tú cómo nos hacen perder el tiempo con las soporíferas enseñanzas acerca de la naturaleza y otras tantas imbecilidades procedentes de un culto dirigido a una entidad aédrica que, si por ella fuera, nos tendría al género mortal retozando con los bichos pulgosos ésos, aún en cueros y con una dieta a base de frutas y vegetales con la cual, en vez de morirnos de viejos, nos moriríamos de pura anemia...

Rodando los ojos dramáticamente, Tempest meneó significativamente la cabeza. Éste individuo se pasaba media vida quejándose cuando no andaba manipulando y dando por culo al personal. ¿Es que no se podía estar ni cinco minutos calladito, hombre?, que ahora era el Oyente... se supone que su tarea consistía en _oír_ , no en parlanchinear incansablemente como cuando era Portavoz y su trabajo era... hablar, hablar y hablar como una carraca acerca de Sithis y otras movidas macabras varias.

\- … pues la Reliquia Sagrada que nuestra Señora obsequió en su día al mundo no ha de ser concedida a aquellos que desdeñen sus enseñanzas o desoigan sus inescrutables designios...

Espera... para el carro, había estado tan inmersa oyendo a su jefe quejarse... y girar la cabeza en aquel ángulo donde podía observarle en una perspectiva de tres cuartos... una perspectiva que le ensalzaba las facciones considerablemente... Que, con toda la tontería, habían sido una distracción tal para la joven Tempest que ésta ni se había percatado de que Lex, diplomático como él solo, había logrado extraer información acerca de las Botas del Cruzado a la mujer aquella.

\- ¿Y en qué consiste ésa "Prueba de Kynareth", si puede saberse? - estaba preguntando el mencionado capitán en aquel instante.

¿Prueba? ¿Qué prueba? Ay, Akatosh bendito... sabía que debía de andar prestando más atención al asunto que tenían entre manos, pero es que se aburría tanto...

\- Nada puedo adelantarte al respecto, me temo, ya que ni yo misma sé lo que te aguarda. - replicó la sacerdotisa solemnemente - Será la propia Kynareth quien decida cómo ponerte a prueba; yo tan sólo puedo guiarte hacia la _Arboleda de los Retos_ y repetir las enseñanzas de Kynareth: _"teme y respeta a la naturaleza y a todas sus criaturas"_.

Y justo en ése momento, respaldado por aquellas palabras, Lachance desplegó un sobreactuado gesto que venía a decir _"Y ahí lo tienes"_.

\- ¿Dónde está ésa arboleda? - inquirió Hieronymus Lex con seguridad, aceptando implícitamente con aquella pregunta el reto que se le ofrecía.

\- No muy lejos de aquí. - repuso la mujer girándose y señalando con el dedo índice una dirección – Al Oeste y arropada por el Gran Bosque la hallarás, es un lugar que quizás un ojo poco entrenado fácilmente pasaría por alto. - y tomando aire un instante, dirigió una significativa mirada a la muchacha de verdes cabellos y al hombre embozado en negros ropajes que acompañaban al suplicante – No obstante sería conveniente que no llevases... a nadie contigo. Deberías ir sin acompañante alguno que pudiera... interferir en la lección que allá debas aprender.

Los respectivos hombre y muchacha enarcaron la misma ceja izquierda al mismo tiempo y sincronizados de tal manera que Hieronymus Lex profesó un extraño sentimiento de repelencia y... algo más a lo que no se atrevió a dar nombre al contemplarles... tan parejos, tan iguales.

\- Es una trampa. - opinó con gesto aburrido el Hombre Oscuro.

\- ¡No pensarás ir tú solo! - exclamó Tempest poniéndose en pie de un salto... gesto que inmediatamente le revolvió las tripas a más no poder - ¡A saber lo que te puedes a encontrar en pleno bosque y con los Portones abriéndose por ahí al buen tuntún!

Lex suspiró. Con Tempest las cosas siempre eran tan difíciles...

No obstante, tenía muy claras las reservas de la chica y el motivo de las mismas. Y no pudo evitar sentirse... dividido entre la ofensa y la gratitud.

\- Tengo que hacerlo y lo haré. - replicó severamente, hincando su mirada ultramar en la eléctrica de la chica – Los dioses, sus normas. - ahí Lachance pegó un respingo, notando con desagrado el incidental paralelismo entre las palabras del policía y las del desaparecido Gran Chiflado, Sheogorath – Y yo voy a jugar según las normas.

Lucien produjo un resoplido de chufla cruzándose de brazos. Tempest, por el contrario, palideció.

Ablandado durante el más leve de los instantes, la mano de Lex se extendió hacia la chiquilla, buscando inconscientemente rozarle la mejilla apenas con los dedos cuando, percatándose de lo inadecuado y... peligroso del gesto, varió su intencionado destino hacia el hombro de ella, donde apoyó la mano entera y le dio un suave apretón.

\- Volveré. - aseguró dándole a la joven la más imperceptible de las sonrisas – Te lo prometo. Tú espera aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Y así, abandonando el hombro huesudo de la chica y el calor que éste irradiaba, el capitán dio media vuelta, se izó sobre su caballo blanco y puso rumbo en dirección al Oeste, única seña que la sacerdotisa había tenido a bien indicarle, sin mirar atrás.

Observando aquel despliegue con mirada venenosa, Lucien se izó lentamente de su asiento.

 _Ahí va el héroe..._ \- pensó mientras notaba cierta bilis corrosiva adueñarse de cada centímetro de su estómago hasta ascender por su lengua, todo él germinando ponzoña sin edulcorantes que disfrazasen tan acre sabor – _Orgulloso en su caballo, el muy infeliz, imbuido en estandartes de rectitud y otras tantas patéticas creencias, pensando en las hazañas que se cantarán en su honor... mientras que los más avispados que quedan atrás se adueñan del premio mayor..._

Y así, lírico como él solo, posó sus manos enguantadas en tinieblas sobre los frágiles hombros de la silenciosa chica, quien se había quedado observando al distante jinete con la boca seria y el gesto ausente.

\- Serena tu ánimo, querida niña. - dijo muy suavemente, su voz de serpiente impregnada de aquella cualidad engañosa de sedosidad mientras sus largos dedos asieron el final de una de las trencitas que la chica llevaba en el pelo y, tomando la pequeña tira de cuero atada al final de la misma, tiró de ella y comenzó a deshacérsela con extremo mimo y lentitud – Su nueva condición no le impedirá llevar a cabo aquello para lo que ha venido.

Tempest no dijo nada y dejó que el hombre la tocase, notando los dedos bajo el guante ascender hasta su cuero cabelludo y comenzar a peinar hacia abajo, desvaneciendo bajo sus manos el arduo trabajo que Ma'drosh había prodigado a sus cabellos, dejando tras de sí en su lugar una larga cascada de ondulaciones de glorioso verdor.

Notando las finas hebras de su ahora ondulada cabellera acariciarle levemente el rostro ante el mínimo soplo de aire, Tempest ni siquiera pestañeó cuando los dedos enguantados de Lachance pasaron a la siguiente trencita.

\- Déjale cumplir con su parte. - prosiguió el hombre, hallando un indescriptible placer en soltar aquella cabellera hermosa trenzada de tan burda manera al igual que cualquier vulgar antropomorfo llevaría sus animalescas melenas recogidas – Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que él quiere, ¿no es cierto? - apuntó apenas en un susurro, llevando sus labios traidores peligrosamente cerca del lóbulo de su oreja – Déjale que sea él quien haga el trabajo sucio.

Las pupilas de Tempest se contrajeron y una súbita frialdad se apoderó de su pecho.

Porque ya había oído aquellas palabras antes.

_Y pensar... que en su momento te defendí de una obligación de idéntica injusticia e inhumanidad... Te mereces absolutamente toda la sangre que te llueva encima hasta que te ahogues._

Aguantándose las súbitas ganas de llorar que le entraron al pensar aquello, la joven Hija de la Tempestad apretó los dientes en cuanto notó otra trenza desbarajustada bajo las manos asesinas de aquel tipo.

\- Eres un cínico.

Seguidas a aquellas palabras dichas con tan suave voz, las manos del Oyente quedaron súbitamente congeladas a medio camino de continuar en su lenta destrucción del trenzado arreglo.

\- No sé tú, pero a mí me importan un comino las normas, vengan de Kynareth o del mismísimo fantasma de Uriel Septim en persona. - habló nuevamente la voz de Tempest, cobrando fuerza y determinación con cada palabra – Yo voy a seguirle. - dictaminó – Está enfermo y le puede dar un bajón en cualquier momento. - acto seguido, sin girarse ni siquiera para observar el rostro perplejo del hombre tras ella, añadió – Tú haz lo que quieras.

Dicho lo cual a paso tranquilo pero firme se internó en el bosque e hizo el consabido silbidito de rigor para atraer a su montura.

Y Lucien sólo atinó a reaccionar en cuanto oyó el leve trotar de la feérica criatura abandonar aquella congregación de naturalistas, dejándole a él solo rodeado de chiflados vegetarianos flacos, impasibles y atontados en su excéntrica adoración de una deidad sin santuario.

Así pues, dirigiéndose prontamente hacia la apartada Shadowmere, tomó las riendas en mano y, tras quedarse un fugaz instante mirando a la nada, izó su peso sobre los estribos e hincando talones partió al galope en pos de aquella criatura contradictoria e incomprensible que le había llamado... cínico.

Y en toda su cara, nada menos.

* * *

Definitivamente lo que aquellos naturalistas de las narices entendían por "no muy lejos" se hallaría muy sujeto a debate si contamos con que, entre pitos y flautas, Shadowmere había tardado sus buenos sesenta minutos de reloj (¡una hora, Sithis de su alma, una bendita hora!) en llegar hasta la escondida zona. Y la noche comenzaba a caer sobre la provincia, para no variar tampoco aquella rutina de días cortos y fríos como la madre que los parió, vaya.

El área en cuestión estaba bien metidita en la espesura (para qué cambiar, joder, si aquí todo era absurdamente predecible) donde el techo arbóreo (curiosamente verde pese a la permanente estación de frío interminable) era tan condenadamente tupido que la llovizna helada que había comenzado a precipitar al rato de partir dejó de calarle la capucha en cuanto se adentró unos metros en ella.

Con tanta rama y tanta aguja de pino se le estaba haciendo francamente imposible vislumbrar sendero alguno desde su posición de jinete, por lo que Lucien descendió del lomo de su fiel compañera de fatigas y se adelantó él por su cuenta, sabedor de que, en cuanto encontrase un charco (propósito en absoluto difícil de alcanzar a consecuencia de la lluvia que continuaba cayendo fuera de la arboleda) podía invocarla desde el Vacío sin inconvenientes.

Así pues, resignado a una fatigosa caminata dirección Oeste en todo momento desde el punto de partida, el Hombre Oscuro consultó su brújula en la penumbra y, expandiendo un instante sus sentidos licantrópicos, se dispuso a seguir la dirección de aquel aroma que tan bien conocía mientras sus oídos le informaban en todo momento de cualquier presencia intrusa que pudiera importunarles a él y a la dueña del olor que rastreaba, desde el más insignificante de los pájaros invernales hasta cualquier depredador merodeando en un radio de mínimo un kilómetro.

Le costó Sithis y ayuda localizar a la dichosa cría, quien a su vez, y para no cambiar las viejas costumbres, andaba mirando de un lado para otro con el unicornio al lado, más perdida que un pulpo en un plato de sopa.

Cambiando entonces su estrategia a una más silenciosa, Lucien Lachance persiguió a corta distancia a su objetivo hasta que ésta, guiada básicamente en la penumbra por su montura, a la cual estaba agarrada con una mano de sus crines, dio finalmente con el corazón de la susodicha _Arboleda de los Retos_ de la que aquella sacerdotisa mastica-lechugas había hablado.

El núcleo de aquella densidad arbórea era específicamente un claro. Un claro de un diámetro de treinta metros, quizás, cuyos límites se hallaban pulcramente delineados por una aglomeración de grandes piedras alargadas de diversos tamaños y formas dispuestas a intervalos de dos metros que Lucien identificó inmediatamente como menhires, la forma de monumento megalítico más antigua conocida por la Civilización.

Y en el centro del mencionado claro se hallaba parado de pie Hieronymus Lex, quien dándole una mirada significativa al cielo encapotado, andaba dejando que el agua de la lluvia le resbalase cuesta abajo por el pelo, desprotegido como se hallaba de las inclemencias del tiempo a consecuencia de la ausencia de vegetación alta en aquel punto.

Y la chica, desde las sombras tras uno de los menhires, lo andaba observando atentamente y oteaba las inmediaciones, prácticamente medio ciega como debía de estar a consecuencia de la presente nocturnidad.

Mostrando los dientes como una fiera con gesto desdeñoso, el Hombre Oscuro se aproximó entonces a la joven, quien ahora se había quedado sola ya que el unicornio, criatura libre en su entorno, se había puesto a trotar de acá para allá olisqueando musgos y plantas a su bola.

\- ¿Y bien? - siseó a la derecha del rostro de ella, trazando un complicado patrón vocal que mezclaba cadencias tanto sugestivas como de advertencia, algo que sólo él había llegado a dominar a la perfección, el poder del lenguaje en todas sus expresiones - ¿Has descubierto algo interesante en el Caballero de Brillante Armadura, querida niña? Tal vez sea ésa postura de pasmarote bajo la lluvia la que tus ojos encuentran tan fascinante, ¿quién sabe?

Pegando un bote del susto, Tempest maldijo en silencio una y otra vez a su jefe mientras trataba por todos los medios de no escupir el corazón por la boca a consecuencia de la altura a la que éste había ascendido por su garganta.

Akatosh, condenada manía con meter sustos a la gente yendo en silencio a escondidillas por la espalda...

\- ¡Joder, jefe, por los dioses! - exclamó con la voz extremadamente baja, temerosa de que Lex pudiera oírla y viniera a regañarla por no hacerle ni caso y venir de todos modos.

\- _Tus_ dioses nos han traído precisamente a éste punto, mi querida muchacha. - replicó el otro entornando la vista y refugiándose en los pliegues de su capucha, sabedor del brillo que su vista nictálope experimentaba en la oscuridad y no queriendo que la chica recordase cosas que bajo ningún concepto debería volver a recordar – Y de _tus_ dioses dependerá ahora que ése... _amigo_ tuyo pesque o no un resfriado y se ponga aún más... _enfermo_ de lo que ya está si ésa prueba a la que deberá ser sometido se demora más de lo necesario.

Sorprendida y molesta por el tono con el que había dado a entender lo mucho que desaprobaba sus inclinaciones politeístas, por no mencionar ya la manera que tenía de hablar de Lex, Tempest se giró un instante despacio para simplemente contemplar la sombría silueta de su superior arropada en las sombras de su túnica, su rostro parcialmente oculto para ella, imposible leer sus facciones.

\- Esto es una misión sagrada en nombre de los Nueve Divinos. - le espetó la muchacha valientemente a la sombra que tenía enfrente – Unos dioses que _existen_ y que van a ayudarnos a erradicar una posible segunda Era Ayleid aquí, en Tamriel. Y, sin las Reliquias Sagradas, nos comeremos un poco los mocos contra el plasta ése de Umaril y su séquito, de modo que lo único que se puede hacer es _esperar_ hasta que a Kynareth le dé la gana manifestarse o algo. Es lo que hay, jefe.

Repentinamente rabioso, dejando de lado toda lógica o prudencia, el Oyente dio un par de pasos al frente hasta acorralar a la chica contra la estructura del menhir y, colocando ambas manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la sobresaltada chiquilla, la encaró ensanchando las fosas nasales y mostrando los dientes como un perro.

\- Parece que ahora nos interesa mucho la religión, ¿verdad? - siseó el hombre, cuya voz grave comenzó a adoptar un peligroso tinte distorsionado que dejó a la chica helada en el sitio... porque lo recordaba, recordaba _aquella_ voz – _La religión, los Caballeros andantes, las misiones sagradas y altruistas... ¿quién lo diría, mi joven Silenciadora, que en tu alma codiciosa e inconstante tendría cabida siquiera un diminuto filamento de aquello que **vosotros** denomináis "filantropía"?_

No sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquellas palabras hubieran abandonado realmente sus labios, sumido en su nube roja de furia, miedo e incertidumbre como se hallaba.

Pero tenía clara una cosa... aquel que comandaba en aquel momento sus palabras y acciones no era él... del todo.

Era otro hombre, otra mente, otra entidad...

Otra... cosa.

Con los azules ojos desencajados, la cada vez más pequeña chiquilla observó completamente paralizada los ojos encendidos de su jefe comenzar a mutar delante de sus propios ojos, al igual que el resto del rostro, hasta que se vio cara a cara con una pareja de orbes rojos de insondable maldad tras las máscara ósea del cráneo de un ciervo de grandes astas ramificadas.

En lo alto del cielo Masser y Secunda se hicieron el amor y, de aquella cópula celeste, surgió la fusión carmesí de la Luna de Sangre: Revenant.

 _"Yoikhu, tegath."_ \- dijo la cosa aquella sin palabras físicas a apenas un palmo de distancia del rostro de la aterrorizada imperial, el aire en torno a ellos de súbito estático, glacial – _"Volvemos a encontrarnos."_

Y ella sólo expulsó todo el aire que sus pulmones habían estado reteniendo casi dolorosamente, formando una opaca nube de vaho entre ellos dos. El reconocimiento pintado en lo profundo de sus dilatadas pupilas.

 _"Me complace ver que me recuerdas, pequeña liebre."_ \- prosiguió la maligna entidad, saboreando cada momento del terror de su interlocutora - _"Muchas lunas han perseguido mis cazadores tu rastro... sin éxito aparente."_ \- y su voz se hizo eco en la mente de Tempest, quien fue incapaz siquiera de producir sonido alguno - _"No obstante, mira que aquí el más sanguinario y cruel de todos ellos siempre halla el modo de encontrarte... pues como una sombra lleva pegado a tus talones desde el mismo instante en que, a la luz de aquella hoguera pagana donde dedicabas los bailes de tu cuerpo al nombre del aquelarre de Glenmoril, sirvientes de mi voluntad, te marcó como presa suya."_

Temblando incontroladamente, la chiquilla notó con creciente intensidad el sudor frío que le resbalaba por la frente y las lágrimas ardientes que comenzaban a amontonarse en las esquinas de sus ojos zarcos.

 _"Jamás antes uno de mis vástagos veneró con tal intensidad y ciega adoración la carne y la sangre de una presa como tú."_ \- repuso aquel ser, admirado - _"La forma que tiene de frenar sus dientes ante el banquete que para sus fauces tú representas me hace replantearme... hasta qué punto las bestias te aman, bruja de dulce sangre, pues ninguna fiera antes que mi cazador deseó saciar su hambre con tu carne cuando vagabas por mi territorio sola, demacrada y llorosa como el animalillo apaleado que has sido y serás siempre."_

Las lágrimas, calientes y silenciosas, comenzaron a perlar el rostro de la joven a cámara lenta hasta llegarle a los labios resecos y prodigar sus bordes, violáceos por el frío, de humedad y escozor.

 _"Sin embargo, encuentro inadmisibles dos causas por las cuales aún te tengo vagando por mi coto de caza impunemente, pequeña liebre: la primera, como ya sabrás, es tu desafiante negativa a traerme como trofeo la espiral que corona la testa del último animal libre y que tú, en tu imprudencia y osadía, has domado y reclamado como montura."_ \- expuso la voz indeterminada de aquella cosa horrible que la tenía clavada a la roca tras sus espaldas - _"La segunda... y quizás la más imperdonable de ambas, es la negativa de ésta fiera mía de darte caza y honrar ése órgano impulsor tuyo que tanto ansía devorar."_

Abriendo la temblorosa boca un instante, Tempest trató de hallar en su mente el modo de tratar de comunicarse con el hombre tras la demoníaca ilusión frente a ella.

No obstante, al parecer, de alguna manera la voz no parecía responderle.

_"Un cazador... y una presa que me desafían en mi propio terreno es una transgresión... que no puedo dejar impune, pequeña liebre. Por ello os concederé la doblez del Banquete de Sangre que ambos celebraréis en mi honor; pues mientras él te devore cumplirá su deseo y se odiará profundamente al mismo tiempo por ello... y tú, la presa, padecerás el dolor inimaginable de acabar entre las fauces de uno de mis hijos para, en cuanto te llegue la muerte, gozar de la liberación que las mieles de la Otra Vida te prodigarán tras una vida marcada por la soledad, el miedo, el dolor y el sufrimiento."_

La voz de Tempest quebró dentro de su garganta y, con la lengua seca y la dicción marchita, las palabras finalmente acudieron a ella.

\- Éste es territorio de Kynareth, Señora del Viento, de la Lluvia y de todo lo que es hermoso en ésta tierra. - fue su desafío a la voracidad del demonio que tenía frente a sí – Vete, Acechador, aquí no se te quiere. No tienes poder sobre mí.

Seguido al fenómeno astral de la repentina oscuridad que la unión de Masser y Secunda experimentó, tiñendo la conjunción del eclipse del rojo sangre al negro alquitrán, un rugido animal manó de los labios del que ahora volvía a ser su jefe y los orbes rojos del Acechador mutaron en brillantes ojos amarillos de pupila sesgada que se cerraron rabiosamente.

Y el dueño de aquellos ojos cegados aulló.

Presa del miedo, Tempest se escabulló de entre los brazos del que ya no era un hombre y corrió hacia el centro del claro donde Hieronymus Lex, aplicando la advertencia de la sacerdotisa de Kynareth, se hallaba en aquellos instantes arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha en actitud mansa y respetuosa frente a un imponente oso de brillante pelaje rojizo y adornado con sendos tatuajes resplandecientes de símbolos tribales, el cual le observaba con ojos hambrientos, expectantes.

No obstante, con la intrusión de la chica, la concentración del capitán se quebró y no tuvo tiempo apenas ni de reaccionar cuando el sobrenatural plantígrado se lanzó en picado a despedazarla.

Paralizada y empequeñecida, la joven Hija de la Tempestad observó toda su vida desfilar en fragmentos interconectados de imágenes ante sus ojos hasta que, entre la zarpa letal del oso y su cuerpecillo alfeñique... se interpuso otro cuerpo.

Un cuerpo veloz, negro como la noche, de fauces afiladas y ojos... amarillos, refulgentes en la oscuridad como antorchas.

Y la chiquilla no creyó lo que veía cuando su cerebro procesó completamente la escena que se gestaba ante sus ojos llorosos: erguida sobre sus cuartos traseros, con la larga cola levantada en actitud agresiva y la espina dorsal echada hacia delante, una criatura gigantesca y lobuna, de vagas características antropomorfas, tenía asida la zarpa del oso sobrenatural con los dientes mientras que sus garras delanteras, afiladas como cuchillas, las tenía dolorosamente hincadas en el cráneo de su contendiente de cuyas recientes heridas supuraba la sangre a raudales.

El plantígrado tatuado bramó de dolor y, con la otra zarpa libre, tanteó a ciegas hasta producir un severo desgarrón triple en la carne vellosa de la amplia caja torácica perteneciente a la fiera negra y lobuna que lo tenía inmovilizado.

La criatura de oscuro pelaje emitió un agudo gañido de dolor, como un perro herido, y ambos se enzarzaron en una encarnizada pelea de mordiscos y arañazos en honor a la supervivencia y la supremacía.

Asiendo a la paralizada muchacha por el brazo, Hieronymus Lex (quien, gracias a los dioses, tenía mayor capacidad de reacción que ella) salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta al claro, buscando a ciegas su caballo al que había dejado pastando por las inmediaciones.

En su desenfrenada huida, ambos lucharon contra el follaje circundante y acabaron con los rostros arañados y los cabellos con agujas de pino enredadas en ellos. Ambos corrieron a ciegas y se chocaron repetidas veces contra las ásperas cortezas de los árboles.

Y ambos, tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano, acabaron tropezando con algo que ni tan siquiera sintieron y terminaron de boca en el suelo helado llenándose las ropas y los rostros de nieve.

Jadeando compulsivamente en busca de un aire que les apuñalaba los pulmones con su frío, Tempest y Lex tantearon en la oscuridad frenéticamente, buscándose las manos.

No obstante en cuanto dieron el uno con el otro poco pudieron hacer excepto abrazarse cuando un ruido de pisadas, un pesado jadeo animal y unos brillantes ojos amarillos entraron dentro de su rango físico de percepción.

El capitán desenvainó la espada que aún llevaba al cinto y apuntó de frente, ciego e impotente y con una chica temblorosa y muerta de miedo entre sus brazos la cual, se le cayó el alma a los pies al oírlo, estaba tratando por todos los medios de no echarse a llorar como una niña.

Con el tenebroso eclipse lunar coronando el cielo nocturno sin estrellas, la fiera negra revestida en el carmesí y en el óxido de la sangre se plantó frente a la pareja humana a cuatro patas y guardó una prudente distancia entre sus hocicos y la punta de la espada del capitán. Sus ojos amarillos refulgiendo con un brillo maligno en la penumbra trazada a cuajarones entre las copas perennes de los árboles cuya densidad sólo permitía haces de claridad azulina colarse como luz de faroles desperdigados por doquiera se mirase.

Abriendo un instante las fauces, Lex advirtió con la poca visibilidad que el entorno le ofrecía, sus ojos humanos ahora adaptados a la luz circundante, finos y brillantes hilos de saliva entretejiendo delicadamente la marea de caninos arriba y abajo de la boca de aquella cosa.

Sin embargo las negras orejas puntiagudas de la criatura pronto se izaron y, con un movimiento de una rapidez que sólo podría ser calificada como sobrenatural, el gigantesco corpachón esquivó el impacto de una lanza y varias flechas que, en última instancia, erraron su objetivo y vinieron a clavarse firmemente en el suelo helado frente a los atónitos imperiales.

Tras ellos, tres figuras masculinas se recortaron contra la espectral luminosidad del final de la arboleda, dos con los arcos de caza tensados y listos para disparar de nuevo, el tercero y central de todos ellos esgrimiendo un nada desdeñable cuchillo de caza en la diestra, relamiéndose ante lo que tenía delante.

Cazadores.

Momentáneamente aliviado, Hieronymus Lex tiró de Tempest y se puso en pie retrocediendo lentamente, aún con la espada en alto, del alcance del lupino depredador el cual, retrayendo los belfos, lanzó un grave gruñido de advertencia.

No obstante, al girarse y atinar a distinguir los rasgos faciales de los tres hombres silenciosos que apuntaban a la fiera tranquilamente, Tempest comenzó a tirar de Lex en dirección opuesta a ellos.

Mediante un rápido intercambio de miradas, sin palabras, Lex advirtió el renovado terror de la joven.

\- ¿Tempest...? - musitó.

Pero ella, con la capacidad para hablar del todo bloqueada, se limitó a negar con la cabeza violentamente y a volver a tirar de su mano acorazada con frenética insistencia.

\- Como era de prever, la liebre reconoce al depredador de la primera ojeada. - habló por vez primera la voz de uno de aquellos hombres, aquel que portaba el cuchillo de despellejar en la mano. Y su voz contenía... cierta alegría inquietante que al capitán no agradó en absoluto.

El segundo de aquellos hombres, un nórdico al parecer dada su talla y sus hechuras, mostró su blanca hilera de dientes en una sonrisa animalesca.

\- Cuando se lleva siendo presa tanto tiempo es natural leer en el alma de la fiera antes de verle las orejas. - opinó relamiéndose a su vez, sus extraños ojos de súbito posados sin pestañear sobre la muchacha aferrada al brazo del oficial.

El rugido de la gigantesca criatura negra frente a ellos, aún gacha y a cuatro patas en completa tensión, vino a distraer momentáneamente al capitán de su confusión y entonces éste último finalmente lo vio.

Vio de inmediato la similitud entre los ojos del monstruo y los de aquellos tres hombres, fieros e ígneos como hogueras en mitad de la negrura.

Y entonces el mundo a su alrededor mutó.

Con la tierra negra y compacta sin resquicios de hielo o nieve que la perlasen regada de brillos carmesí, un intenso olor almizcleño llegó con la primera ráfaga de viento y, tanto la luz como la sombra, se fueron confundiendo hasta crear un efecto visual onírico y vaporoso donde los rostros tanto de presas como de cazadores se perfilaron contra la, una vez más, Luna de Sangre coronando el cielo.

El aire se sembró entonces de un coro de aullidos venidos de todas partes y de ninguna, los llamados hijos de la noche dando la bienvenida al inminente banquete... o a la inminente carnicería.

Sudando copiosamente como un reo con la soga al cuello, Hieronymus Lex no esperó a que nada más sucediera y, trazando rápidamente un arco de media luna con su espada entre la chica y el más cercano de aquellos individuos, le seccionó la mano de un corte limpio a éste último y echó a correr en dirección contraria a la fiera y los cazadores con los gritos de dolor del herido metiéndosele en lo profundo del alma cuando éstos se transformaron en aullidos también.

Apercibiendo vagamente en mitad del agudo pitido que se había adueñado de su sistema auditivo lejanos sonidos orgánicos y carnosos acompañados de chillidos y rugidos, Tempest no reaccionó siquiera cuando un cuerpo impactó a toda velocidad contra la acorazada figura de Lex, tirándoles a ambos al suelo por segunda vez.

Pues mientras que el oficial se puso a forcejear con... con una suerte de híbrido entre hombre y bestia evidentemente a medio transformar y con el muñón de una mano cercenada supurando sangre oscura; la chiquilla se limitó a contemplar desde el suelo con los ojos opacos y ausentes cómo abundantes cantidades de saliva se hacinaban en la boca del semihombre y le resbalaban lentamente por la barbilla e iban a parar al rostro de Hieronymus Lex, quien desde el suelo se valía de su sola espada puesta en bloqueo horizontal para mantenerle con serias dificultades a raya.

Metiendo una tarascada al frente, los dientes del aterrador híbrido se cerraron a escasos milímetros del rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo de Lex.

\- ¡Corre, Tempest! - exclamó éste último con pulso tembloroso ante el rápido desgaste de adrenalina que su cuerpo estaba experimentando ante semejante pulso.

Pero la joven se quedó con la boca abierta, tratando nuevamente de hablar.

\- No... - consiguió articular - ¡No! ¡Lex!

\- ¡Haz... lo que te digo por una vez, maldita sea! - exclamó el hombre conteniendo de nuevo a la alimaña aquella cuando ésta hizo intento de abalanzarse sobre la chica - ¡Corre, por Talos! ¡CORRE!

Con las lágrimas del miedo perlándole el rostro, la muchacha asintió estúpidamente como una marioneta rota y, casi volviéndose a caer ante el descontrol que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, se arrastró a gatas jadeando hasta conseguir ponerse en pie y echar a correr en mitad de aquella surrealista extensión de terreno imbuida de pesadilla.

No obstante, mientras que sus pies sí que corrieron y su desgaste físico vino acompañado de sudor y flato en la zona derecha de su costillar, por el contrario la distancia que la chiquilla cubrió fue... del todo insignificante.

¿O quizás poco significativa?

El paisaje ante sus ojos no cambiaba y tanto el sendero rojizo como los árboles negros y secos recortados contra la Luna de Sangre parecían siempre los mismos.

El entorno asemejaba una monótona y repetitiva copia de sí mismo. Una copia en la cual los escondites o las salidas no existían.

Notándose por momentos enferma y revuelta, Tempest se agarró con fuerza el vientre, casi como si abrazase a la diminuta criatura de su interior, y trató de encontrar algo de calma... algo de serenidad que le permitiera contemplar su actual ordalía con algo de entereza y perspectiva. No le convenía nada alterarse o, en su estado, acabaría vomitando.

Así pues, dejando de correr, se paró a pensar y fue memorizando el mayor número de detalles visuales que su limitada vista le permitía advertir en aquella oscuridad escarlata.

Sus dedos repasaron la estructura rugosa de la corteza de un árbol, su olfato comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, lo mismo que su oído, el cual le fue guiando lejos de las más leves fuentes de sonido, posibles pistas acerca del paradero de aquellas bestias sobrenaturales. Sólo necesitaba eludirlas.

Porque, si bien mucho más extensa que las horas diurnas, la noche en Cyrodiil por suerte aún no era eterna.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era aguantar hasta que la primera luz del alba rompiera en el horizonte para que aquella ilusión se desvaneciera hasta la siguiente Luna de Sangre.

Si lograba mantenerse viva durante la Caza, la pesadilla terminaría.

Debía _sobrevivir_.

Con aquel nuevo objetivo autoimpuesto, Tempest fue andando con las manos tanteando de árbol en árbol, procurando caminar siempre en línea recta y en silencio, con el pelo recogido tras la capucha de su túnica para que el aire no transportase su olor corporal a fosas nasales hostiles

Con todo que evitando sonidos, controlando su respiración y siguiendo una misma dirección acabó llegando a una suerte de lago natural rodeado de arboleda que, se sintió aliviada cuando atinó a verlo, estaba completamente congelado.

Y agua congelada significaba superficie quebradiza. Una trampa mortal para cualquier depredador que cuadruplicase en masa corporal a su presa.

Posando un pie sobre el hielo, animada y completamente muerta de miedo al saber que un paso en falso y la que acabaría atrapada en aquella trampa de hielo sería ella, Tempest fue avanzando hacia el centro de la conglomeración de aguas congeladas despacio, conteniendo el aliento ante los suaves crujidos que sus botas de cuero incidían sobre el hielo el cual, y esto lo sabía con prístina claridad, se iba haciendo cada vez más fino conforme la profundidad del lago se hacía mayor.

Una vez llegó a un punto donde la capa de cristal comenzó a quebrarse bajo su peso, la muchacha se detuvo y simplemente se quedó allí de pie, quieta como una estatua y no atreviéndose siquiera a variar un ápice su postura aunque al cabo del rato le dolieran los pies y notase que la sangre estaba comenzando a abandonar su rostro y extremidades en favor de mantener caliente su centro vital.

Si sobrevivía al frío, podía dar la noche por terminada.

Llevándose entonces las manos al vientre de nuevo, lo masajeó suavemente en círculos para mantenerlo calentito.

 _Mamá te va a sacar de aquí._ \- pensó, tratando de forzarse a estar tranquila para que el bebé, además de dormir lo que ella no iba a poder, no se acabase convirtiendo en un inconveniente físico del que preocuparse – _Mamá te va a mantener calentito y seguro hasta que ésta grandísima mierda se acabe. Tú a dormir tranquilito y a chuparte el dedo como un buen embrión, ¿eh?_

¿Era embrión o feto? No sabía qué venía antes ni tampoco en qué período de gestación se pasaba de una denominación a otra, la verdad.

Y así, tiritando y pensando interiormente rimas y otras tantas chorradas felices con las que combatir su mucho miedo, Tempest vio las horas desfilar ante sus ojos y, cuando ya creía estar quedándose medio ensopada de pie, unos súbitos arañazos seguidos de crujidos le devolvieron a la aterradora realidad de que, sola y en mitad de un lago helado de dudosa solidez, había sido un blanco visual fácil para una de aquellas fieras predadoras que la perseguían.

O bueno, un híbrido, ya que el semihombre que tenía a varios metros de distancia observándola con una mirada desquiciada desde la orilla aún no había completado del todo su metamorfosis.

Con la capacidad para reaccionar considerablemente ralentizada a consecuencia del sopor, el frío y el miedo, la voz de Tempest volvió a quedarse atorada en su garganta.

La fiera, por el contrario, se hallaba con todas sus facultades operativas al cien por cien. Y de éste modo, confiada, posó un pie sobre el hielo dirección a su objetivo.

Se trataba del individuo que había estado jugueteando con el cuchillo de caza antes y que, por su mirada, Tempest estaba segura de que semejante artilugio le sería del todo innecesario al tipo a la hora de despellejarla con sus propias garras.

\- ¡No te acerques! - exclamó ella al fin en cuanto vio que aquel mostrenco plagado de músculos y pelo avanzaba imparable en su propósito - ¡Romperás el hielo y nos matarás a los dos!

Pero el hombre, completamente embrutecido por su presente estado y por la llamada de la Caza, no atendió a razones y prosiguió en su empeño aún cuando el hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse peligrosamente bajo sus pies.

\- ¡Vete! - chilló ella a la desesperada tratando de desenvainar nerviosamente su katana akaviri sin éxito ya que, a consecuencia del frío, la hoja se le había encasquillado en la vaina - ¡No te acerques más! ¡Nos matarás a los dos! - clamó, llorosa por enésima vez consecutiva – Yo... ¡te mataré si te acercas! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡TE MATARÉ!

Y así, mientras gritaba cosas sin sentido, más presa que depredador, más víctima que agresora, a la muchacha el mundo se le antojó por un instante... más lento de lo habitual.

Y lentas fueron las secuencias de imágenes que desfilaron ante sus ojos, espaciadas entre el mundo consciente y los recuerdos, entre la ficción de lo que le gustaría hacer en una situación como aquella y la triste realidad, entre el frío que le apuñalaba la garganta y el calor volcánico que apercibía agolparse en sus entrañas. Toda ella pura energía, pura adrenalina en apenas unos segundos en los que la bestia ganó al hombre, el peso venció la resistencia y la gravedad se manifestó de la manera más brutal cuando, meros instantes después de la transformación, la ahora bestia parda de largos colmillos se lanzó en picado a por ella, casi surcando unos segundos el aire... para ser interceptada no sólo por el hielo que quebró bajo sus zancas, sino por el peso de una segunda silueta que, como un manchurrón borroso de tinta, le cayó al otro encima cual rayo hundiéndole en las aguas gélidas.

El hielo bajo los pies de Tempest cedió a su vez y, cayendo de rodillas por efecto de la colisión entre las fieras y la superficie de cristal, quedó sentada en una suerte de islote que se separó del resto de la conglomeración de hielo y, mientras otros tantos trozos se partían e iban deshaciéndose como polvo diamantino en el agua, la chica fue impulsada con su inesperado e inestable transporte entretanto aquel par de bestias teñían las aguas de carmesí por ver quién hincaba los dientes más profundo en quién.

Aterrorizada por la extraña y surrealista pelea de aquellos seres sobrenaturales en el agua rodeados de aquel haz rojizo que se oscurecía e iba a más por momentos, la joven Heroína de Kvatch acabó tumbada boca abajo sobre la placa de hielo y, tras desabrocharse del cinto la funda de su katana a toda velocidad, comenzó a remar al buen tuntún con el arma aún enfundada, ganando terreno muy lentamente con sudor y lágrimas, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio como no fuera tumbada, con las manos entumecidas y dando más rodeos torpes que navegando en línea recta.

No obstante al final logró su objetivo y, tras dar gracias no supo si a Sithis, a Akatosh o a la puta madre de ambos, se arrastró penosamente por la superficie escarchada y húmeda de la orilla del lago, llenándose en el proceso la túnica de agua, las manos de sabañones y el cabello, ya suelto y ondulado tras tantas peripecias acontecidas, de nieve.

Sin embargo poco duró aquella efímera sensación de victoria ya que, en el momento en que abrazó el tronco de un árbol cercano para valerse de éste e izarse nuevamente en pie dado el estado de entumecimiento de sus extremidades, al conseguir ponerse de rodillas Tempest notó un increíble foco de calor incidirle en toda la zona lumbar al tiempo que observó, paralizada, cómo leves espirales de vaho surcaban ambos lados de su cintura desde atrás.

Así pues, agachando la cabeza, dejando la frente apoyada contra el tronco un momento, toda fuerza que la chica hubiera podido albergar en su interior se desmoronó por completo.

Temblando, con los labios metidos hacia dentro en una mueca cuyo único propósito era acallar los sollozos que, de otro modo, le saldrían a borbotones por la garganta, Tempest se giró despacio, muy suavemente, hasta quedar sentada y con la espalda apoyada contra el árbol observando fijamente a su verdugo.

Ojos de gualdo ámbar enmarcados por una enorme testa cánida de puntiagudas orejas y pelaje negro como la noche la observaban sin parpadear pese a las gotas de agua que perlaban sus espesas pestañas así como el resto de su gigantesco cuerpo animal postrado a cuatro patas frente a ella.

Goteando la fría mezcolanza entre agua y sangre que traía prendida consigo como una segunda piel sobre la enmarañada nieve virgen, la fiera que la chiquilla tenía ante sus ojos destilaba efluvios caloríficos consecuencia del choque entre el agua y la temperatura de su cuerpo, dándole cierto aspecto de bestia mística rodeada de un aura de poder.

Jadeando pesadamente como el monstruo que era, la cosa aquella, el... licántropo negro sacó su larga lengua picuda de entre su terrible hilera de dientes y, como un gran perro, dejó que la saliva gotease por ésta y cayera al suelo, derritiendo por consiguiente al instante la nieve sobre la cual ésta incidía.

Con la nariz y las orejas enrojecidas, las mejillas húmedas y frías y la frente ardiendo, Tempest no supo si sentirse o no afortunada de haberse convertido, finalmente, en la presa de una de las pocas personas que la conocían prácticamente por entero.

Porque de todos los monstruos que aquella noche había podido contemplar, sólo uno de ellos tenía el pelaje negro y aquella mirada fija de depredador que tan bien conocía.

Tomando entonces aire un instante, las gigantescas fosas nasales de aquel hocico imposiblemente afilado proyectaron otra tirada de vaho sobre el rostro destemplado de la chica al tiempo que se arrimaba a ella hasta tocarse nariz con nariz.

No pudiendo controlar durante más tiempo su cuerpo ni sus sentimientos, abrazándose el vientre Tempest cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar en silencio hipando como una niña pequeña, abriendo la boca en un grito mudo donde las pupilas del lobo pudieron apreciar delicados hilos de saliva interconectando sus pequeños dientecillos romos.

Las garras posteriores de la criatura fueron hacia delante y la muchacha apretó los dientes en cuanto notó aquellas uñas afiladas rozarle apenas la piel de las mejillas.

Con todo su cuerpo en tensión, preparada para el golpe final... Tempest quedó atónita cuando sus mejillas, de sentir garras afiladas pasaron a sentir ásperas yemas de largos dedos tomándole con suavidad la cabeza y pasándole los pulgares por los ojos, barriendo con ellos sus lágrimas.

Temerosa de que lo que estaba sintiendo fuera producto de su imaginación, Tempest tardó un buen rato en atreverse a abrir los ojos.

Y cuando los abrió también éstos tardaron en enfocarse, llorando como aún seguía, hasta que encuadraron la imagen de un rostro húmedo y despeinado que conocía muy bien.

Y aquel rostro, benditamente humano, la observó detenidamente con cansados ojos de un marrón oscuro intenso inyectados en sangre, todo él un enigma en la expresión indescifrable que habían adoptado sus facciones imperiales.

Y con aquella expresión siguió enjugando las lágrimas del rostro de la chiquilla, arrodillado y desnudo como una estatua sobre la nieve ante ella, destilando calor por cada poro, indiferente al clima y a la enfermedad.

Y con aquel cuerpo cálido la envolvió en un abrazo donde sus manos enormes fueron a parar a su nuca y espalda respectivamente; firmes, indescriptiblemente confortadoras, cargadas de una inesperada delicadeza impropia de unos dedos acostumbrados a segar vidas, a mover hilos, a convertir agentes químicos en letal ponzoña... a destruir.

Aún hipando, Tempest apoyó su cabecita contra el cuello de él y la mejilla áspera del hombre vino a posarse sobre su coronilla mientras apretaba el cerco de sus poderosos brazos en torno a ella.

Pasado un tiempo indeterminado durante el cual el imperial traspasó buena parte de su calor corporal a la chica, helada como estaba la pobrecita, el sol comenzó a salir a sus espaldas.

Y así, bañados en la gélida luz de un nuevo día, el hombre se separó apenas unos centímetros de ella y, al observarla con las mejillas y la nariz sonrosadas por efecto del ya recuperado calor corporal, los cabellos voluminosos y ondulados como cascadas posándose sobre sus labios pálidos y los ojos azules enormes dándole una mirada acuosa, toda ella preciosa y delicada como una muñeca de porcelana entre sus manos... sucumbió a la irresistible tentación de besarla.

Y aquel beso, desprovisto por completo de la avidez carnívora tan habitual en las muestras de afecto físico que le había prodigado hasta el día de hoy, fue la única manera que tuvo de expresarle su alivio de verla viva y de una pieza, de hacerle saber a la chica lo sumamente mal que lo había pasado buscándola por aquella pesadilla entremedias de olores mezclados y sentimientos encontrados... de, por vez primera a lo largo de su oscura existencia, mostrar sincero arrepentimiento por haberla cagado tantísimo, por no haber controlado aquella horrible condición que casi les había costado la cordura y la vida a ambos.

Pues de toda su rabia, su miedo y sus ansiedades había brotado la oportunidad para el Acechador, quien sin duda estaría a éstas alturas rugiendo de furia y deleite a partes iguales por verles aún vivos pero severamente trastocados tras la pesadilla vivida, sabedores de que los ojos de Hircine estaban sobre ellos.

Así pues al separarse, si bien desconcertada, la manita de la joven fue a posarse tentativamente sobre la mejilla de él y así, con las astillas de sus respectivas almas cortando a través de la piel de cada uno, supervivientes de sus propias naturalezas desdobladas de hombre y fiera, mujer y niña; ambos se reconocieron durante el más breve de los instantes al otro lado del espejo como los simples humanos confundidos y asustados que eran... hasta que aquella frágil conexión quebró en cuanto una voz a lo lejos se abrió paso a sus oídos.

\- ¡Tempest!

La voz de Hieronymus Lex quien, aparentemente, por fortuna también había logrado sobrevivir a la Caza de la Luna de Sangre.

\- ¡Contéstame si estás ahí, Tempest! ¡TEMPEST!

Ella giró nuevamente la vista del espacio en blanco nevado hacia el hombre frente a sí y él, tras contemplarla un momento en silencio, pasó los largos dedos entre su voluminosa cabellera verde y muy suavemente, muy sutilmente, soltó el abrazo en el que la tenía envuelta y la dejó ir, internándose él a su vez entre la espesura sin mirar atrás como el animal que, muy en lo profundo, seguiría siendo.

Y al verle desaparecer y quedarse sola, desprovista del confortante calor que su presencia se había llevado consigo, Tempest apretó los párpados surcados de venas con fuerza al tiempo que un eco de absoluto dolor se apoderaba paulatinamente de sus grandes y tristones ojos zarcos.

Lex la encontró al cabo de muy poco tiempo él también haciendo gala de un terrible aspecto despeinado y surcado de sangre, desgarrones y abolladuras en la armadura, y abrazándose sin decir nada, sin mediar las palabras o reproches que la chica sabía se merecería tras todo lo acontecido, ambos tomados del brazo deshicieron el camino hasta llegar de nuevo al claro central de la _Arboleda de los Retos_ de Kynareth, donde un moribundo oso decorado con los cada vez más apagados tatuajes tribales brillándole tenuemente sobre la piel vellosa gemía lastimosamente tumbado en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre, apenas vivo tras la cantidad ingente de mordiscos y zarpazos sufridos a manos de la fiera negra.

En el momento en que lo vieron así, Tempest se tapó la boca y cayó de rodillas frente al imponente plantígrado.

\- Todo ha sido por mi culpa... - musitó temblorosa, percibiendo el intenso dolor del animal a tan corta distancia – Lo siento... lo siento mucho... - añadió en un susurro, dejando que su pobre hechizo de Curación al menos sirviera de sedante para la criatura ante unas heridas tan fatales como aquellas.

Observándola desde atrás con la cabeza gacha, el capitán se limitó a guardar silencio sumamente apenado hasta que, dejándose llevar por una maldita vez en su vida, se arrodilló al lado de ella y posó su mano enguantada cerrándola sobre la suya hasta que la luz dorada de las energías místicas bajo la misma se extinguió.

No obstante, y mientras observaron impotentes a aquel orgulloso guardián del bosque ir cerrando lentamente los ojos, la súbita energía feérica de otro mundo del unicornio hizo acto de presencia entre ellos como un ángel venido del cielo, llenándolo todo de un blanco resplandor.

Y así entre ambas criaturas mágicas, ojo con ojo, circuló un entendimiento mudo que inmediatamente fue honrado en cuanto el apéndice espiraliforme de aquel ser inmortal y atemporal rozó apenas con la punta la frente del plantígrado, pasando del uno al otro una magia ancestral que nada entendía de escuelas ni de hechizos.

Y, de éste modo, las heridas sangrantes sobre el pelaje tatuado se remedaron por sí solas y las marcas tribales apagadas volvieron a refulgir en todo su esplendor en cuanto el oso se incorporó lentamente y, tras darles una mirada significativa a ambos humanos arrodillados frente a él, dio media vuelta desvaneciéndose en el aire entremedias de diminutos puntos de luz que, en última instancia, abrieron un camino oculto entre la espesura que permitió entrever el acceso a una suerte de santuario aparentemente escarbado en la piedra de uno de los menhires.

Levantándose entonces los dos juntos, Tempest y Lex se adentraron en los misterios de Kynareth en el más absoluto silencio, merecedores de un triunfo ganado a pulso a través de la lección aprendida por las dos caras de la moneda en la gélida naturaleza del Santuario de la Señora del Viento y de la Lluvia y del aterrador Coto de Caza del Padre de los Hombres-Bestia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKLO: (lenguaje desarrollado en los Mitos de Cthulhu, por H. P. Lovecraft)
> 
> * Yoikhu, tegath: "Te saludo, hembra mortal."


	58. "Historias para no dormir"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 57: _Historias para no dormir_.**

* * *

Temblando de frío, con los ojos secos e inflamados y el estómago vacío desde hacía ya casi tres días, la niña Archambeau se estremeció en mitad de su irregular sueño inquieto, uñas moradas asiendo el chal en el que iba envuelta y pálida carita tintada de enfermedad expeliendo un vaho cada vez más gélido según discurrían las horas por aquella boquita surcada de pupas... hasta que la nieve cenicienta que caía desde el lejano cielo rojizo a sus espaldas formó alrededor de su cuerpecillo una costra de escarcha tan densa, que fue incapaz de permanecer un minuto más en el mundo de la inconsciencia y, como un último coletazo de su organismo alertándole por inercia de la nada que le esperaría si no despertaba, abrió finalmente los ojos.

Estirándose malamente y con los miembros entumecidos, la pequeña emergió de su crisálida de hielo prácticamente arrastrándose unos pasos hasta dar con la roca más cercana, la cual le valió como soporte para levantarse de nuevo sobre sus dos pies mientras éstos recuperaban parte del flujo sanguíneo y, como consiguiente, la sensibilidad.

Tras unos instantes de pura desorientación en los que su aterido cuerpo se hizo nuevamente a la postura erguida, la niña Archambeau se colocó el doblado chal sobre la cabeza tras sacudirse el pelo de nieve y, llevándose una manita temblorosa al bolsillo de su desgastado vestido, sacó su preciada cajita de fósforos y prendió uno.

Cuidando de no quemarse la ropa en el proceso, la criatura se calentó las manos y el rostro congestionado brevemente hasta que la llama de la cerilla le alcanzó las puntas de los dedos y, sin inmutarse por la diminuta quemazón que se las pinchó, dejó que se consumiera entre su carne helada, gozando por un instante de la pequeña traza de dolor que dejaron tras de sí los restos del fósforo haciéndole saber que aún seguía viva.

Mas por muy poco, verdaderamente.

El último año había sido dolorosamente eterno en el pueblo con aquel permanente invierno que se había asentado desde que las noticias hubieran volado por toda la provincia acerca de un nuevo mal sobrenatural que plagaba los caminos de fenómenos y visitantes del Otro Plano: los Portones.

Con los Portones había llegado el invierno... y éste se había quedado enraizado en la tierra a permanencia como un indeseado huésped parasitario del que era, a todas luces, imposible librarse.

De éste modo, con el frío, las cosechas no prosperaban, el ganado eventualmente moría sin pasto que llevarse a la boca y el resto de las fieras salvajes que poblaban el exterior emigraban al Sur.

Desde principios del mes de Helada del 434, casi dos años se podía contar desde aquello, ya las conservas, las confituras y la carne en salazón para pasar el invierno habían sido más bien pocas y de una calidad un tanto cuestionable. "Una mala temporada" habían dicho la mayoría tras la siembra de Fuego de Hogar e inicios de Helada; _"Mucha agua en la otoñada, poco trigo y menos cebada"_ observaban muchos, evidentemente complacidos, ante la ausencia de lluvias que pudieran estropearles los campos y viendo con buenos ojos las nevadas de Estrella Vespertina, indispensables a la hora de preparar las tierras de nutrientes una vez pasado el frío y las primeras espigas de Mano de Lluvia comenzaran a dar sus brotes y a dorarse bajo la solanera de meses más clementes en la por lo general cálida provincia imperial.

La cuestión es que la tan anhelada solanera jamás vino.

 _"En Mano de Lluvia, espigado; en Segunda Semilla, granado; en Mitad de Año, segado; en Culminación Solar, trillado; y en Última Semilla, encamarado"_ rezaba el refranero popular cada año, siempre invariables las rutinas del agricultor ante un ciclo de vida y muerte renovado cada primavera, campos de oro meciéndose al sol bajo sus dedos como el pelaje de una gigantesca bestia dormitando.

Pero aquel año, aquel incierto 435 no había traído otra cosa que muerte.

Y la pequeña población situada justo a medio camino entre la Ciudad Imperial y Bruma, al Norte de la primera y al Sur de la segunda respectivamente, de Bleaker's Way... había padecido aquella lenta muerte gélida en toda la extensión de la frase como presagio a los días negros que acaecieron a continuación de la cruenta revuelta que la escasez de víveres y medios de transporte había traído al corazón de las dos familias principales que mantenían su silenciosa contienda de feudo desde hacía siglos.

Los Ulfgar y los Dalvilu. Orgullosos linajes nórdicos y dunmeri que habían permanecido asentados en aquellas tierras prácticamente desde la Segunda Era, cuando un tal Ulf alias "El Desapacible" había venido en comandita con su clan y, sin decir agua va, se había plantado en aquellas tierras imperiales de las cuales, tras tomar posesión por las buenas, había erigido una próspera villa a la que la nómada familia de los Dalvilu no había tardado en unirse.

No obstante, eventualmente ambas familias habían terminado por enfrentarse debido a los fuertes caracteres de los patriarcas y aquello había derivado en carnicería seguida por una desafortunada invasión de gigantes que habían dejado el pueblo un tiempo indeterminado en el silencio hasta que, con la conquista del general Talos Corona de la Tormenta por todo el actual Imperio, los derechos de propiedad habían regresado a manos de los descendientes de Ulf y, tras instalarse éstos de nuevo en las tierras de sus antepasados, los Dalvilu les habían seguido de inmediato.

Dicen que la memoria de los _mer_ larga es, mas no en lo concerniente a la humana ya que, por parte de los Ulfgar, siglos habían transcurrido desde aquella reyerta fatal, muchas generaciones habían nacido, crecido y muerto y aquello había quedado relegado en el extravío, por lo que éstos no tuvieron inconveniente en admitir nuevamente a sus largamente olvidados enemigos en su casa.

Y desde los inicios del Imperio, Ulfgar y Dalvilu habían convivido pacíficamente y en armonía trayendo prosperidad y haciendo de Bleaker's Way (o, traducido del idioma del Norte a la lengua vernácula del Imperio, "La Senda del Desapacible") un lugar cada vez más grande y mejor donde, hasta hacía bien poco, los granjeros que se habían ido uniendo a la comunidad habían gozado de un nivel de vida decente y trabajo asegurado en el campo, en las granjas y en las colmenas de apicultura de la zona.

No obstante, desapacibles habían sido, en efecto, los días de puro hielo con los campos muertos, el ganado flaco y enfermo y las abejas cayendo unas tras otras o en estado de pupa, aguardando inmóviles dentro de sus crisálidas días más cálidos que jamás arribaban.

Tía Anette había dicho que aquello había sido voluntad de los dioses y que semejante hambruna era una prueba que éstos les habían mandado para hacerles más humildes y reforzar sus espíritus.

Tía Anette había sido la curandera del pueblo; hierbas, hongos, remedios, emplastos y friegas habían sido, desde que la niña Archambeau tuviera memoria, su campo y su medio de vida. Tía Anette también se había dedicado al oficio de comadrona, pues había sido ella quien en su día sacase a la niña del vientre de su madre, y sus ajadas manos de alquimista también sabían algún hechizo o dos de la Escuela Mágica de Restauración. La mujer había sido de toda la vida fiel devota de los Nueve Divinos, especialmente de Mara y Kynareth, diosas del amor y de la naturaleza respectivamente, cuyos dones trataba de predicar a todo aquel que quisiera escucharla mientras sus energías místicas y sus impagables conocimientos herbolarios hacían la vida más fácil en Bleaker's Way.

Para tía Anette el amor universal lo era todo, ya que de otro modo jamás se hubiera hecho cargo de un bebé que no era ni suyo de una mujer que no era pariente suya y cuya concepción, además, de dicha criatura había estado sumida en una suerte de oscurantismo que le había hecho a la madre abandonarla el mismo día en que su cuerpo había logrado deshacerse de su indeseada carga.

Y así la buena señora, a sus casi cincuenta años, había acabado con una criatura a su cargo a la cual había criado con todo su amor entremedias de remedios herbales, magia, amuletos y oraciones.

Sin embargo ésas oraciones con el tiempo habían ido quedando desatendidas y, cuanto más avanzaban los días sin comer, más demudado se había vuelto su semblante y su lengua, finalmente, se había acabado sumiendo en el más absoluto silencio.

Y cuantos más bebés nacían muertos a consecuencia del frío y la inanición de las madres que los portaban en su seno, más sombrío se había vuelto el mirar de la buena mujer.

Bleaker's Way estaba a casi dos días a pie de Bruma y a dos y medio de la entrada a la Ciudad Imperial siempre y cuando se tomase directamente el Camino Plateado y no se intentase abordar la ciudad del Norte desde el esquivo Camino Naranja... no obstante, cualquiera de aquellas dos sendas estaban a varias horas de distancia del pueblo y, por ende, a la intemperie y fuera del rango de seguridad de las patrullas imperiales.

Con lo cual y con pocos vecinos poseedores ya no de un caballo, sino de un mulo o un vulgar rucio que los llevase a la cabalgada, el sistema de andar comprando y, más tarde, suplicando provisiones a la condesa Narina Carvain había sido, además de lento, altamente peligroso.

Con el hambre llegaron las enfermedades y con las enfermedades llegaron las malas caras y las suspicacias ya que, mientras que los Dalvilu gozaban de la preparación arcana adecuada para hacer frente a las epidemias, los Ulfgar se negaban a humillar su orgullo ante aquellos brujos pieles grises y habían andado a la zaga en pos de los conocimientos mágicos de tía Anette, primero con buenas maneras, después con súplicas, más tarde con amenazas.

Y a tía Anette, cansada y a veces sin una triste hogaza de pan que llevarse a la boca, cada día le costaba más izarse de la cama y tener a punto sus reservas de energías místicas ya que, y cualquiera que hubiera estudiado un mínimo de magia sabía esto: la falta de alimentos y de sueño no sólo afecta a nivel físico y psicológico, sino también a nivel espiritual.

Y las energías místicas inherentes en cada ser vivo, latentes o no, se deterioran a la par que el espíritu se consume.

Y tía Anette se estaba, literalmente, consumiendo en vida.

Por lo tanto le había tocado a ella, a la pequeña de tan sólo diez años, aventurarse sola en el bosque e ir rascando con una pequeña hoz de mano entremedias de la nieve y el hielo no ya sólo posibles hierbas y hongos supervivientes con los que preparar remedios para su querida tía enferma, sino también raíces, gusanos y cualquier otro animalejo que pudiera encontrar y de los que sacar el mínimo de proteínas que tanto escaseaban en su dieta diaria.

Y ella no había sido la única en tomar aquellas medidas desesperadas ya que se había percatado hacía ya una temporada de que los gatos y los perros en pocas semanas habían desaparecido del pueblo.

Pero lo peor aún estaba por venir.

Porque ya con aquella silenciosa guerra de poderes entre los Ulfgar y los Dalvilu instaurada nuevamente entre ambos clanes tras siglos de paz, a mediados de aquel glacial Estrella del Alba del nuevo 436 del cual ninguna celebración había asomado a las puertas de Bleaker's Way, un extranjero había arribado a la población en mitad de una ventisca.

Un hombre, un viajero que, con la capucha de su oscura capa cubriéndole parcialmente las facciones, se había plantado un atardecer a la puerta de la posada local pidiendo una habitación donde pasar la tormenta de nieve.

Con su llegada se había marcado el comienzo del desastre.

El viajero venía diciendo que era rastreador y, entre unas cosas y otras, traía consigo, además de su montura, un par de nada desdeñables piezas de caza ya despellejadas y troceadas que logró vender sin mucho esfuerzo a precio de oro tanto a los Dalvilu como a los Ulfgar.

En otro momento y bajo otras circunstancias cualquiera hubiera deducido inmediatamente no sólo lo extraño y providencial de la presencia de aquel hombre allí, sino que, a todas luces, el individuo no era lo que parecía.

Pero el hambre había nublado las mentes preclaras de los patriarcas de ambas familias y no les había costado prácticamente nada confiar ciegamente en él.

Aquello había sido su perdición.

Por aquel entonces y un poco antes de la época de la hambruna y las epidemias, tanto el hijo mayor de Nivan Dalvilu, Redas, y la hija menor de Hrol Ulfgar, Jora, llevaban una relación romántica en secreto la cual, y viendo las circunstancias que los rodeaban, habían tenido que ir posponiendo el hecho de anunciarla a sus respectivas familias.

Redas ya tenía sus buenos dos siglos de vida a cuestas, una tercera parte ya cumplida de la esperanza de vida de cualquier elfo oscuro, mientras que Jora apenas si había cumplido los diecisiete. Ambos eran muy conscientes de la diferencia abismal de edad, esperanza de vida, religión y costumbres que los separaban... pero ya dicen que el amor es ciego y, en el caso de Jora y de Redas, también probó ser sumamente desgraciado en toda la extensión de la palabra.

El forastero, el rastreador, había alargado su estadía en Bleaker's Way apenas un par o tres de días más y, mediante la escucha activa y pasiva de chismes sumada a largas horas de vigilia oculto en las sombras espiando los movimientos de las gentes del lugar, inmediatamente dio con las escapadas nocturnas de Jora Ulfgar a la apartada vivienda del pastor Redas Dalvilu.

Aquella información se cuidó de pasársela al padre de la chica indirectamente, sin implicarse y a través de terceros y... aquello había acabado en carnicería.

Porque si los Dalvilu eran ampliamente reconocidos por sus dotes mágicas, los Ulfgar no se quedaban atrás con su nada desdeñable tradición de guerreros cazadores de osos.

La cuestión había sido que Hrol Ulfgar, junto con sus otros dos hijos varones, habían abierto a patadas la vivienda de Redas Dalvilu y, al encontrarse a la chica medio desnuda metida en la cama del _mer_ , se había montado allí una trifulca increíble que había culminado con los gritos de la joven mientras su hermana Ulrika y la esposa de uno de sus hermanos y dueña de la taberna local, Kirsten, la sacaban a rastras de la vivienda entretanto su padre y sus hermanos básicamente machacaron al pastor a puñetazo limpio hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

Seguidamente a éste suceso, la respuesta de Nivan Dalvilu y de sus otros hijos no se había hecho de esperar: avisados por una nota anónima y viendo que el pastor no acudía a la vivienda familiar para la comida del mediodía común (o lo poco que podían permitirse comer por aquellos días en familia) el hechicero había ido corriendo a la casa de su hijo y, al encontrarse a un medio muerto Redas empapado en sangre y tirado en el suelo de su vivienda, había tratado de curar su maltrecho cuerpo y viendo que la paliza había sido tan brutal que en última instancia nada se podía hacer... había cargado aquella noche contra los Ulfgar.

Nivan había sido en su día un miembro destacable de la Gran Casa Telvanni en Vvardenfell, todos una casta de hechiceros y brujos de renombre, en el terreno de las Escuelas Mágicas de la Invocación, Conjuración y Destrucción, ramas de aprendizaje que había pasado a sus dos hijas, Malyani y Satha, y así, de éste modo, padre e hijas respaldados por el marido de Malyani, Arvin, habían desatado un infierno en la Casa Familiar de los Ulfgar hasta reducir sus mismos cimientos a escombros.

El problema es que aquel fuego procedente de los más recónditos lugares del Oblivion que los Dalvilu habían desatado se había expandido con una inusitada virulencia por el resto de las viviendas del lugar.

O eso es lo que había parecido en una primera instancia.

Y así se había despertado la niña Archambeau con el cuerpo cada vez más frío de su pobre tía Anette, quien andaba en aquellos instantes procesando un sueño intranquilo, yaciendo a su lado: con el irritante y acre olor del humo y encontrándose la humilde cabaña donde vivían las dos rodeada de llamas.

Había intentado despertar a tía Anette, de veras que lo había intentado... pero la mujer, o bien demasiado debilitada a consecuencia de su rápido deterioro físico, o inconsciente por el humo, no había respondido a sus gritos desesperados y la pequeña había tenido que salir corriendo antes de que la única ventana que aún no estaba en llamas en breve fuera del todo infranqueable.

Una vez en el exterior y siendo consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, la niña Archambeau se había alejado unos pasos de la estructura ardiendo y, con los gritos de los lugareños de fondo seguidos al ensordecedor rugir del fuego, la pequeña había chillado con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarse la voz y apenas si había notado el instante en que una larga tela suave le había caído como del cielo para abrigar sus hombros a la par que unas delicadas manos níveas la habían envuelto en un apretado abrazo mientras una voz trémula le susurraba al oído:

\- No mires... no mires...

Había tardado un rato en percatarse que quien la estaba abrazando, obsequiándola con su chal, su calor y su consuelo, era una muy llorosa y aterrorizada Jora, la más joven de los Ulfgar.

Al parecer la muchacha, tal vez insomne y algo trastornada tras lo acaecido en la casa de su amante, había logrado escapar del fuego a través de la misma ventana que tantas noches había usado para fugarse de su casa a los brazos de Redas Dalvilu tras verse atrapada, pues su padre había cerrado ambas salidas con llave, y literalmente empotrar una silla contra las contraventanas de madera.

Y de éste modo, descalzas y asustadas, la niña Archambeau y Jora Ulfgar habían corrido de la mano dirección a la vivienda del pastor dunmeri... para encontrársela del mismo modo en llamas.

El grito de angustia de Jora Ulfgar se había propagado en eco, doloroso y terrible, por encima del rugido del fuego hasta que unos amortiguados pasos en la nieve habían atraído la atención de la niña y ésta, alerta, había pegado un tirón del camisón de Jora para que ésta regresase a la realidad.

Porque detrás de ellas se había plantado la figura demacrada, sudorosa y encorvada de Malyani Dalvilu, cuyas manos hallábanse imbuidas de un fuego oscuro que no le quemaba la carne y mantenía controlado sobre sus palmas. Su mirada en aquellos instantes había poseído una cualidad salvaje, como los ojos de una fiera enloquecida ante el olor de la sangre.

\- Tú... ¡ramera nórdica! - había acusado la mujer completamente desquiciada; sus labios, su rostro y sus largos cabellos cobrizos perlados de sangre y cenizas - ¡Tú has hecho esto! - había dicho señalando con un dedo ígneo la casa en llamas de su hermano - ¡Tú has matado a Redas!

Y la otra muchacha, sabiendo que jamás podría siquiera defenderse de aquella poderosa conjuradora dunmer, había abierto los brazos en cruz con los ojos anegados en lágrimas para ser prontamente alcanzada de lleno por uno de los hechizos de Malyani, el cual la había convertido en pocos segundos en una pira humana.

La niña Archambeau había observado completamente paralizada, sus enormes ojos azules a su vez desbordados de lágrimas de miedo, cómo Jora Ulfgar ardía de pie, sus ropas y sus cabellos lamidos por las llamas otorgándole brevemente el aspecto de una diosa nórdica terrible, hasta que ésta había proferido un desgarrador aullido de dolor a los cielos mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba en la agonía de las llamas hasta el momento de caer al suelo, completamente carbonizado e inerte.

Ahí la criatura había chillado y, no queriendo o no soportando ver más, había corrido con el chal de Jora Ulfgar aún sobre los hombros con los pies descalzos entre la nieve, dirección al bosque.

No obstante tampoco había ido muy lejos cuando se había topado en mitad de su frenética carrera con la figura embozada en aquella capa oscura del rastreador quien, desde una distancia más que prudencial y con una más que sospechosa antorcha en la mano izquierda, había estado observando arder el pueblo en la distancia con una sonrisa torcida.

Y cuando éste había girado la cabeza encapuchada hacia la niña, ésta le había visto el rostro.

Un rostro que jamás se le borraría de la retina, así como sus ojos, imbuidos del reflejo líquido de las llamas sobre las pupilas. Unos ojos que le atravesaron el alma a la criatura.

Unos ojos oscuros y posesos.

\- La voluntad de mi Señor será cumplida y, por la Red de la Tejedora, habrán de discurrir hilos de sangre que completen éste intricado Tapiz del Destino. - exhaló, observando fijamente a la pequeña pero sin verla realmente – Porque a nosotros se nos ha dado la opción de elegir y de ser elegidos, de amar y ser amados, de odiar y ser odiados... como también la opción de permanecer nulos y anónimos o... ¡de ser aquellos cuyo nombre sea recordado tras las páginas del Gran Libro de las Épocas! - tras aquello se echó a reír, demente en su delirio, propiciando que la chiquilla siguiera corriendo, dejando a aquel monstruo atrás – Corre, corre, ratón... corre directa a las _fauces_ de lo que será tu último amanecer.

Y así había concluido todo.

La niña Archambeau no recordaba cuánto había corrido ni en qué dirección ni cuándo sus agotadas piernecitas ateridas por el frío le habían fallado y se había dejado caer sobre la nieve para luego arrastrarse como un insecto por el suelo hasta hallar abrigo bajo la copa de un árbol de hoja perenne y quedarse profundamente dormida cuando el alba rompía por Levante.

Tras aquello y varias horas helándose de frío, había reunido el valor suficiente para regresar al pueblo y encontrárselo aún humeante, cenizo y en ruinas.

De alguna manera había conseguido recuperar de aquel campo de cadáveres requemados un par de zapatos que le estaban grandes con los que abrigarse los pies, una caja de fósforos que se había salvado milagrosamente del fuego y, a partir de ahí, se había puesto a caminar hacia el Norte, donde sabía por tía Anette que estaba la ciudad de Bruma.

Sólo que llevaba algo más de dos días caminando y no había encontrado ni siquiera el Camino Plateado.

Tenía frío, mucha hambre y sabía positivamente lo muy enferma que estaba tras aquellas noches durmiendo a la intemperie.

Si no encontraba a alguien pronto, posiblemente la siguiente noche no la aguantase.

Y así, retomando de nuevo aquella caminata sin rumbo fijo y con los hilos de mucosidad y de lágrimas surcándole el rostro congestionado, la niña Archambeau renqueó débilmente hacia delante por un tiempo indeterminado, ya casi ni viendo por dónde pisaba.

Y fue precisamente aquello lo que le impidió percatarse, hasta que lo tuvo prácticamente delante, del titánico espejo de fuego tallado en roca volcánica que, pese a todo, confortó su débil cuerpecillo destemplado con su asfixiante calor de fragua industrial.

Con el martilleante sonido de un gigantesco corazón ensordeciéndole los oídos, la electricidad estática del ambiente alborotándole la hermosa cabellera oscura de reflejos rojizos y el zumbido de unas voces metiéndosele en lo profundo del alma; la niña, lejos de sentir miedo, sonrió y, caminando prácticamente a ciegas hacia la fuente de intensa calidez, llevó una manita hacia aquella superficie ígnea, deseando fundirse con aquel calor hermoso y confortante tras tantos meses a la sombra del perpetuo invierno que le había arrebatado todo cuanto había amado en su corta vida.

Y con sus ojos hinchados y acuosos no atinó a ver la gigantesca figura acorazada que surgió de aquella superficie y que, exclamando algo en una lengua desconocida con una voz doble, alzó su brutal arma sembrada de picos para asestar un golpe... que fue inmediatamente seguido a una bella sensación de pérdida momentánea de la consciencia mientras algo cálido y líquido bautizaba su pequeña frente.

Tras aquello, pasado un tiempo que su desvanecida mente no supo determinar, sólo atinó a ver unos ojos brillantes y anaranjados que la observaban sin pestañear mientras una voz suave y arrulladora le decía:

\- Frente a las Puertas del Infierno y con la rodilla hincada en señal de respeto ante la oscuridad del tiempo inmemorial, ante aquello que no es Daedra y no habita en el Reino del Oblivion... pregúntate esto, pequeña: _"¿Cuál es el regalo de la muerte?"_

Y antes de desvanecerse, la niña Archambeau supo inmediatamente la respuesta.

* * *

_Dormitando en la inconsciente consciencia, palpando ausentemente la fría humedad de las paredes rocosas de aquel lugar con la piel escondida tras la fina capa de cuero, negro como el Vacío, los rapaces ojos de la Voz habían permanecido un instante clavados firmemente sobre la colorida vidriera del alto rosetón ubicado entre dos largos tapices ajados de entretejidos hilos negros y carmesí._

_Las Voces, así los llamaban a veces los Escamas Ensombrecidas, los más puros Niños de Sithis cuya vida, desde su misma eclosión del huevo, era entregada a las alas de la Organización criminal conocida como la Hermandad Oscura._

_Los Escamas Ensombrecidas siempre eran considerados un absoluto regalo, una ofrenda a la impía figura de la Madre Noche en sustitución a los cinco bebés que ésta entregase al Vacío en su día bajo la fría hoja negra de un cuchillo encantado._

_Un cuchillo que, a día de hoy, había tenido de tanto en tanto tiradas limitadas de réplicas las cuales, a su vez, eran entregadas a los Portavoces como prenda a su entrega y devoción._

_Y a él se le había hecho entrega de una de aquellas hermosas réplicas labradas en ébano aquel mismo día._

_Desenvolviendo el preciado instrumento mortal de su cuidado recubrimiento, una suerte de forro de seda bermellón en vez de la clásica (y más útil y adecuada en éstos casos) vaina, la Voz había posado sus oscuros ojos sobre el filo curvado de aquella réplica, aún virgen en sus manos y sedienta de sangre, de la afamada "Hoja de la Aflicción"._

_Aún siendo Portavoz de la Hermandad Oscura sentía cierto fastidio cada vez que la Organización, rodeada de sombras, oscurantismo y secretos, le venía con otra sorpresa de la que él, hasta la fecha, jamás había tenido constancia._

_La Hermandad a veces causaba en el novicio la sensación de una familia que, pese a recibir a sus nuevos miembros con una inusitada calidez, estaba plagada de "Hermanos mayores" los cuales, "por el bien de uno", te mantenían en la ignorancia de ciertas facetas de la Comunidad hasta que o bien hubiera llegado el momento adecuado por equis circunstancias, o bien te hubieras ganado ése privilegio._

_Ser Portavoz le abría a uno mucho las puertas en cuanto a la inmensa mayoría de la información se refería... pero siempre quedaban aquí y allá cabos sueltos que, con el tiempo, iban desvelándose con enervante lentitud según la veteranía del cargo ostentado crecía._

_Como aquel puñal._

_Observándolo de cerca, tan bello y cuidado en su forja, costaba de veras mucho ofenderse porque aquel artefacto en cuestión se le hubiera entregado tras más de una década como Portavoz._

_Y embebiéndose en la contemplación de aquella hoja tenebrosa, plagada de matices dorados que cambiaban en función de la luminosidad y el ángulo desde el que se la observase, el hombre de Sithis había desviado brevemente la vista para toparse, una vez más, con los matices rojizos y fríos de la vidriera a varios metros de altura por encima de su cabeza._

_Al igual que en la Capillas de los Nueve Divinos, la Hermandad tenía ciertas... inclinaciones artísticas para con la arquitectura en cuanto a la adoración de su oscuro dios respectaba._

_Y el vetusto Santuario de Xith-Izkul era la prueba más fehaciente de ello._

_Localizado en el sector comarcal de Leyawiin, construido sobre unas ruinas inmersas en las tierras de nadie del Bosque Negro que lindaban con la Costa Dorada, prácticamente limítrofe con la frontera que separaba Cyrodiil con Ciénaga Negra, aquel Santuario era ya prácticamente una reliquia de tiempos pasados desde la Segunda Era adónde iban a parar miembros de la Organización cuya vida, por causas del Destino o mera habilidad, continuaba discurriendo ininterrumpidamente tras décadas al servicio de Sithis._

_Vamos, hablando en plata: una suerte de residencia para ancianos._

_Y él, humano y sabiéndose como se sabía un superviviente nato, mucho se temía que allí irían a parar sus huesos en cuanto su vida útil como Portavoz expirase en el mismo momento en que el cuerpo comenzara a fallarle._

_Otro de los muchos motivos por los cuales la idea de hacerse mayor le ponía de mala leche._

_Y ya no era ningún chaval._

\- _Un excelente trabajo el del Gremio de Ladrones al restaurar varias de nuestras valiosas piezas a su antiguo esplendor, ¿no es cierto?_

_Los ojos de la Voz habían permanecido clavados en la vidriera de todos modos. No había albergado ningún deseo de iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación con aquel lagarto viejo y medio ciego, antaño en su juventud otro Escama Ensombrecida de Argonia._

_No obstante, la etiqueta era la etiqueta._

\- _No sabía que éste Santuario hubiera atravesado una restauración reciente. - fue todo cuanto dijo, frío y monocorde._

_No obstante, la risa rasposa y sibilante del argoniano, Meerankhna, le había devuelto un instante de su mundo del mal humor._

\- _Oh, reciente no, desde luego. - aseveró el anciano reptil. Sus escamas, de un verde apagado y sin lustre, crujiendo levemente sobre los nudillos sobresalientes y deformados por un incipiente principio de artrosis mientras éste se cruzaba de brazos a la vera del Portavoz – Yo me remonto a hace ya tres décadas, cuando yo era el Portavoz y J'Ghasta un simple niñato que aún conservaba toda la melena intacta sobre ésa felina cabeza suya. - y en esto que volvió a reír, su cola descamada por algunos flancos meneándose juguetona bajo la túnica negra y granate con las que antiguos miembros de la Mano Negra eran obsequiados tras su "jubilación" - Por aquel entonces habíamos contado en los últimos años con un período de abundancia en encargos pero carente por completo del riesgo y la emoción de los contratos de antaño... y las Voces seguíamos reclutando y los miembros más antiguos, especialmente humanos y nosotros, antropomorfos, comenzaban a... envejecer. - en esto que negó con la cabeza – Había que dejar espacio para la sangre nueva y, evidentemente, sacrificar a miembros antiguos que aún podían encargarse de las tareas administrativas, enlaces o contratos que no requirieran del uso de la violencia era impensable y una excusa demasiado gratuita para saltarse los Cinco Principios que nuestra Impía Señora no hubiera visto con muy buenos ojos precisamente._

\- _Y de éste modo se fraguó la idea de restaurar el Santuario de Xith-Izkul. - asentía el Portavoz, comprendiendo – No es una mala idea, después de todo. Ahora los miembros más venerables de la Organización sois los guardianes de nuestra Memoria Histórica._

_Meerankhna había meneado nuevamente su reptiliana testa, suspirando._

\- _Viejas glorias inútiles querrás decir, honorable Voz. - repuso tranquilamente ante un sorprendido Portavoz, quien había virado el rostro hacia el anciano con una mezcla de incredulidad y curiosidad en la mirada oscura de halcón - Vestigios de otra época, despojos del pasado, prisioneros de nuestra propia carne. En su momento, al aprobar ésta medida, yo también era joven y quería quitarme de en medio el problema de los ancianos... hasta que me convertí en uno de ellos y acabé aquí. - y cerrando un instante los anaranjados ojos, uno más aquejado de cataratas que el otro, el ex-Portavoz enfundó sus escamosas manos torcidas en las mangas de su túnica, asiéndose con cada una el codo de la otra para mantener el calor – Y no es lo mismo, créeme, estar rodeado de juventud y vida que de vejez y muerte. Porque aquí se viene a morir, honorable Voz. - recalcó abriendo de nuevo los ojos girándose hacia su repentinamente mudo interlocutor – Se viene a morir en soledad de un modo lento y degradante, ya sea por los achaques de la edad o por enfermedades derivadas de los mismos, es igual... - y en su mirada cuajada con aquella opacidad lechosa había... tristeza – En ocasiones me pregunto... si mi propia ambición me ha traído aquí, si mi empeño por escalar posiciones en la Hermandad me hizo descuidar otros aspectos de mi vida que, de haberlos trabajado como es debido, a éstas alturas me habrían reportado grandes alegrías._

_Y ahí el Portavoz imperial había fruncido el ceño, confundido._

\- _Creo que no comprendo..._

\- _Te hablo de una familia, honorable Voz. - replicó el argoniano sin pestañear._

\- _La Hermandad ya nos provee de una familia. - había recitado él de carrerilla; como si la respuesta, a base de ensayarla tantísimas veces frente al espejo a la hora de reclutar nuevas adquisiciones, se la hubiera aprendido mecánicamente sin pararse a pensar verdaderamente en lo que ésta implicaba – Una familia con vínculos fraguados en la sangre y en la muerte._

_Meerankhna había resoplado con ácido sarcasmo, mostrando su desgastada hilera de unos ya no tan puntiagudos dientes en sierra._

\- _Ya, claro. Eso está muy bien para el huerfanito de turno que viene con las manos manchadas de sangre o para la clásica oveja negra que ha decidido que no encaja bien dentro de la sociedad borreguil que le oprime. - replicó con una sorna sutil, dejando entrever su bífida lengua rojiza al pronunciar las eses – La cuestión radica en que, si bien soy consciente de que solemos enlistar a gente muy joven... ésa gente, más tarde o más temprano, se acaban convirtiendo en adultos y maduran conforme la vida les va enseñando que no todo son lirios y rosas y proclamaciones individualistas de "yo soy diferente". Porque todos, más o menos al final de nuestras vidas, vamos tomando conciencia de lo que nuestra intervención ha significado en el Ciclo Vital y acabamos haciendo recuento tanto de nuestros logros como de nuestros arrepentimientos. - y ahí los ojos del viejo se habían encontrado con los del hombre, ambos en un principio tan distintos... pero abocados a una misma consecuencia – Y yo he descubierto no hace mucho que albergo en mí un deseo que jamás lograré ver cumplido a mi edad: una familia._

_Ahí el imperial había permanecido callado, incapaz por un momento de reorganizar su metódica cabeza, lo cual dio pie al viejo lagarto de proseguir con sus cábalas._

\- _No una "familia" de cortacuellos desharrapados que se hallan juntos en comandita no por otra cosa más profunda que por dinero y por la falta de escrúpulos (incluso quien le tenga pillado el gusto a derramar la sangre ajena, como sin duda sabrás, honorable Voz) a la hora de matar. - expuso tranquilamente – Yo hablo de una familia propia, ya sea por lazos de sangre o por simple cariño. Una familia de la que uno se conozca al dedillo buenas y malas costumbres, una familia con la que reírse y discutir temas mundanos, con la que desconectar del trabajo y con la que enfadarte de vez en cuando porque no te permitan o tú no les permitas hacer esto o lo otro._

\- _En nuestra línea de trabajo desarrollar lazos afectivos es una cosa peligrosa, venerable Meerankhna. - había dicho el humano sombríamente – Ya sea dentro de la Organización, cuyos Hermanos y Hermanas siempre estarán sujetos a la muerte repentina; o fuera de ella cuyos individuos pueden ser usados como objeto de chantaje o, de descubrir éstos nuestra existencia y no aprobar nuestro desempeño hacia Sithis, hayan de ser sacrificados por el bien de los nuestros._

\- _Hablas como un Portavoz entregado, sin duda. - asintió el lagarto una vez – No obstante te pondré un ejemplo para que veas adónde quiero llegar. - e inspirando hondo, comenzó de nuevo - ¿Recuerdas a la anciana Quinta Horatius, del Santuario de Corinto, en Elsweyr?_

_El imperial había asentido. Aquel nombre era holgadamente conocido entre las filas de la Hermandad desde hacía casi medio siglo._

\- _Ah, la "Carnicera de Arenas Rojas". - confirmó – Una notoriedad entre nuestras filas, sin duda. Rechazó en repetidas ocasiones honores y promociones en favor de seguir a pie de calle, me dijeron._

\- _Una notoriedad con más de sesenta años en activo a sus espaldas desde que era prácticamente una mocosa. - reveló el argoniano entrecerrando sus párpados membranosos – Una notoriedad que, a la edad de ochenta y un años, murió el mes pasado entre éstos muros completamente olvidada y medio desquiciada por la demencia senil tras apenas dos años de retiro, llorando y suplicando como una criatura desamparada que la dejasen volver, que aún podía ser de utilidad. - dijo severamente – Murió por la noche, sola y empapada en sus propios meados. ¿Y sabes a quién le importó?_

_El hombre de negro había tragado discretamente saliva un momento, temiéndose la respuesta._

\- _A nadie. - declaró Meerankhna frunciendo el entrecejo hondamente – Ni siquiera a mí. Simplemente recogimos el desastre, adecentamos el cadáver, le cerramos los ojos y la quemamos fuera. Esparcimos sus cenizas, le dedicamos una oración escueta y luego cada uno siguió con lo suyo, como si nada hubiera pasado. - y en esto que siseó casi con desprecio - ¿Te crees que vino el Oyente a darnos el pésame o a decirnos algo cuando enviamos la misiva pertinente con la noticia? No. Tú eres el primer miembro de la Mano Negra en visitarnos desde hace casi dos años._

_Aquello le había dado absoluto dolor de estómago. Más que nada porque, con aquel relato, sus sospechas estaban probando ser del todo fundadas._

_Aquel bellísimo Santuario, antaño purificado según las Crónicas que había recogidas de la Segunda Era allá por la época del Interregno, la etapa de mayor auge para la Hermandad a lo largo y ancho de la Costa Dorada... se había acabado convirtiendo en una tumba._

_Una tumba para los olvidados._

\- _¿Comprendes ahora a qué me refiero? - inquirió el argoniano, sacándole bruscamente de sus pensamientos – Si ésa mujer hubiera tenido una familia de verdad, una familia a la que le hubiera importado de veras su felicidad, jamás se hubiera trastornado como lo hizo ni hubiera muerto en tan penosas circunstancias, aislada y dejada a su suerte a cargo de Guardianes Oscuros impertérritos, visitas fugaces como la tuya y otros tantos viejos achacosos como ella a los que ya todo les tiene vueltos de hoja._

_Apretando los dientes un instante para contener el malestar físico que se había apoderado de él en tan poco rato con tan pocas palabras, el Portavoz imperial entornó a su vez los ojos._

\- _Si bien las condiciones en las que mueren nuestros Hermanos que me describes son lamentables aquí, y te prometo que en la próxima reunión de la Mano Negra lo sacaré a colación ya que lo considero indignante... empero en defender mi punto de vista de que el desarrollar relaciones afectivas dentro o fuera de la Hermandad es un riesgo para la psique del individuo que no nos conviene. La Hermandad no puede permitirse... sentimentalismos absurdos y perfectamente prescindibles dentro de sus filas._

\- _¡Vaya!, ¿ahora resulta que pertenecer al género mortal no es conveniente? - bufó Meerankhna despectivamente - ¿Qué somos entonces, honorable Voz?, ¿meros autómatas dwemer cuyos únicos comandos computables sean los de matar y obedecer? ¿Tan cobardes, frágiles y mezquinos son nuestros corazones como para no querer exponerlos a la esquiva emoción innata en el género mortal del amor? ¿Acaso serías capaz de negarte a ti mismo el hecho de que eres un hombre? Por muchas ínfulas de las que te revistas, pericia y honores que te eches a las espaldas y Principios bajo los que decidas enterrarte... sigues siendo un hombre. Un hombre al que, por muy helado que tenga el corazón, si se le pincha, sangra._

_Y ahí él había guardado la "Hoja de la Aflicción" nuevamente en su envoltura y ésta había ido a parar a su cinturón. No quería seguir discutiendo aquello._

_El viejo ex-Portavoz le había observado en todo momento atentamente, el ardor inconsciente en sus manos enfermas al contemplar aquel filo al ser guardado quemándole por debajo de la arrugada y flácida piel escamosa._

\- _¡Espero que ésa hoja sedienta de sangre te sirva bien en tu cometido, Hermano! - exclamó alzando la voz quizás algo más de lo necesario, como queriéndole imprimir a la frase cierta cualidad de oscuro sarcasmo - ¡Pues dudo mucho que éstas manos vuelvan a tocar la forja en lo poco que me quede de vida! - y ahí se había echado a reír con su voz sibilante y cascajosa - ¡La Madre Noche se caracteriza en verdad por tener un humor ciertamente muy ácido al darle como último trabajo de su carrera a un herrero una reproducción exacta de la hoja con la que segó todas las ataduras emocionales que la ligaban a éste mundo!_

_El imperial se había girado en última instancia a mirar por última vez a su compañero antes de marcharse, paralizado. Aquel viejo había perdido la chaveta por completo, aislado como se había quejado que estaban él y el resto de veteranos en aquel lugar perdido de la mano de Sithis._

_La Mano Negra debía ser informada prontamente de aquella lamentable situación, esto no podía continuar así._

_Y así, mientras partía con las últimas palabras del anciano aún resonándole en los oídos, su mente vagó ausente a la deriva hasta que sus pensamientos se enfocaron en una sola imagen que había estado persiguiendo sus ojos desde el mismo instante en que los posara sobre ella: la alta vidriera del rosetón que había estado contemplando antes, mezcla de tonos cálidos y de tonos fríos divididos en desiguales figuras geométricas que finalmente completaban... la imagen de un corazón._

_Un corazón orgánico, que no icónico, surcado de venosidades y atravesado en su mismo centro por la impía hoja de un puñal._

* * *

Abriendo lentamente los cansados ojos y tratando de enfocar la imagen que tenía delante, percatándose aún con la pesadez del sueño encima de que se había quedado dormido sentado a lomos de su fiel yegua Shadowmere, Lucien Lachance se restregó un momento los párpados para percatarse de que llevaba las manos desnudas.

De hecho estaba únicamente vestido con, y esto lo sabía por el olor limpio y a jabón de la prenda en cuestión, su túnica de repuesto sin otra cosa debajo que la ropa interior que también traía de recambio en el petate de viaje.

Estupendo, iba descalzo y en gayumbos bajo la única prenda de vestir que le quedaba, sencillamente maravilloso.

Caso aparte de que se le iban a quedar los huevos como canicas tras la pérdida calorífica transcurridas varias horas desde la última transformación, también estaba el tema de que uno no puede ir por ahí tan alegremente descalzo, sea verano o invierno.

¡Que no era ningún mendigo, por Sithis!

Suspirando sonoramente, aspiró un par de veces por la nariz y pestañeó, tratando de eliminar la más fina telaraña del sueño que, pese a su condición licantrópica, tendía a perseguirle incluso después de levantarse.

Nunca había sido una persona de buen despertar.

Y menos si ése despertar te ha dejado con el culo acartonado a lomos de un equino mientras el resto de tus miembros los tienes medio entumecidos a consecuencia del frío circundante.

Tratando de calentarse las manos con el vaho del aliento, Lucien se encontró nuevamente pensando en Meerankhna, aquel vetusto argoniano que había resistido, pese a la corta esperanza de vida de los de su raza, casi cuatro generaciones completas de asesinos dentro de la Hermandad, incluida la del propio Lachance.

Las generaciones en el Gremio de Asesinos no se medían igual que los años de reproducción humanos ya que los reclutas tendían a durar una media de entre cinco y diez años completando contratos, más o menos. Si durabas menos, eras el clásico Sangre Nueva patoso o bocazas de toda la vida cuyos intestinos, más temprano que tarde, acababan esparcidos sin mucha ceremonia por obra de la Legión Imperial o por la mano de uno de los Portavoces, encargados principales de lidiar con cualquier Hermano problemático. Si excedías el cupo de los diez años, pasabas a veteranía.

Así de fácil, así de frío.

Y Meerankhna había sido, en su día, un revolucionario en cuanto a la tradición argoniana para con la Hermandad Oscura respectaba ya que había sido él y no otro quien había introducido, si muy brevemente, el concepto de instruir a alumnos de otras razas aparte de la de los hombres-reptil en el estilo del Escama Ensombrecido.

Lucien había sido en su día beneficiario de tan innovadora idea tras un año trabajando al servicio de Sithis, al cual había entrado a la temprana edad de los dieciocho años, y destacando en el campo de tal manera que, pese a su evidente estatus de novato, le valió que su Portavoz de aquel entonces, Nadene Veleth, mediara para que el muchacho nuevo recibiese la pertinente instrucción.

Habían sido diez los conejillos de indias de tan singular experimento, los más prometedores asesinos de aquella época nacidos bajo el signo astral de La Sombra con menos de veintiún años ya que lo que se había buscado era entrenar a gente joven y entusiasta.

De diez, cuatro habían llegado a las expectativas marcadas, por lo que aquel resultado les convirtió en la primera... y última remesa de Escamas Ensombrecidos no argonianos... Además de que, con el paso del tiempo, Lucien había sido el único de aquella promoción en quedar con vida a día de hoy.

Tras aquello, y con el número de bebés argonianos nacidos bajo el influjo de La Sombra creciendo de manera desmesurada en aquellos años... al imperial se le había asignado (o más bien le habían endosado) la tutela de tres de aquellos niños reptilianos que, tras recibir el pertinente entrenamiento base en las instalaciones de entrenamiento de futuros Escamas Ensombrecidas que la Hermandad tenía ubicadas para ésta finalidad en la ciudad de Arconte, en Ciénaga Negra, le habían caído encima al por aquel entonces Silenciador como la verdadera plaga que eran: Ocheeva, Teinaava y Cola-Cortada.

Con los mellizos la cosa había ido bien y, con el tiempo, se habían acabado convirtiendo en dos de los efectivos más valiosos dentro de su Santuario.

De Cola-Cortada no había podido decir lo mismo.

Meneando la cabeza con fuerza para sacarse aquellos recuerdos de encima, Lucien anduvo un buen rato mirando al frente como un pasmarote dejando que Shadowmere guiase la cabalgada hasta que, notándose algo más despejado, movió el cuello hacia ambos lados y, cuando éste crujió como debiera, se sintió mejor y comenzó a trazar un plan rápidamente.

No podía regresar de aquella guisa, descalzo y sin prácticamente nada bajo la túnica, a la Ermita de Kynareth con aquel policía metomentodo merodeando.

Porque el tipo le caería mal todo lo que quisiese, pero... de tonto no tenía un pelo. No le costaría mucho recabar equis datos visuales, sumar dos y dos y saber que, mínimo, el Oyente había estado involucrado en la Caza de Hircine de un modo u otro, ya fuera como presa... o como cazador.

Y no le interesaba en absoluto que aquella información obrase en poder de semejante personaje, ya bastante malo era que la chica lo supiera, con que...

_Ah..._

La chica, cierto.

Notando cómo un fortísimo dolor de cabeza le pegaba de pleno en el preciso momento en que su recuerdo le vino a la mente, Lucien Lachance se metió un palmetazo tan bestia en mitad de la frente que, además de daño, se dejó la impronta rojiza de la huella de la mano dolorosamente marcada contra su piel.

Sithis bendito de su alma y de su corazón, había sido tan descuidado...

Tan descuidado y tan necio, por otra parte. Porque todo aquel tinglado había sido culpa suya.

Culpa suya y de su mala leche, atacado de los nervios y deprimido como estaba desde que regresasen la chica y él del Reino del maldito Gran Chiflado.

Porque desde su vuelta no se notaba igual que antes, no se sentía bien ni a gusto consigo mismo como antaño. No se sentía... seguro.

Hacía muchos años que no experimentaba aquello, aquella inseguridad, aquel miedo, aquel... rechazo.

_"Eres basura..."_

Aquella sensación de estarse mirando al espejo... y verle a _él_.

_"Ven aquí, pequeña alimaña, ven..."_

Aquellas ganas de querer arrancarse la piel de la cara a tiras cada vez que advertía un nuevo rasgo físico de _él_ en sus facciones... las mismas arrugas que, con el paso de la edad, iban marcando unos mismos gestos de odio y enfado que tan habituales habían sido en su vida desde que era un crío; la misma mandíbula cuadrada, las mismas sienes prominentes, la misma boca cruel y odiosa... los mismos ojos de comadreja sumidos en una niebla de oscuridad absoluta...

_"... Te cogerán los mendigos, te llevarán a un burdel y serás la putita número uno allí, chupándosela a todos los ricos de la ciudad todos los días de tu asquerosa vida..."_

Y el terror... el terror de aquellos ojos azules observándole con la misma aprensión y las mismas ganas de llorar que él había experimentado cada vez que aquel hijo de perra le pegaba, le insultaba, le humillaba, le dejaba sin comer o le encerraba con llave en el sótano como a un perro al que sólo se le deja ver la luz del día para darle más palos.

_"No corras, miserable..."_

Aquellas zarpas tan largas, tan sobrenaturales... tan terriblemente afiladas a apenas un suspiro de aquellas mejillas suaves y tiernas como las de un niño perladas de lágrimas.

Las garras de un monstruo tratando de alcanzar... aquello que no está hecho para él.

Si hubiera llegado a tocarla con aquellas uñas, le hubiera cortado la cara.

_"Sal de mi vista, no quiero verte..."_

Los mismos gestos... terror... tristeza... En la cama, llorando abrazada a una almohada y bajo una sábana como un velo mortuorio... en la iglesia, temblando como un animalito y envuelta en una manta con la que trataba de protegerse retrocediendo del depredador que tenía al lado... en aquel páramo sobrenatural de hielo, contra un árbol, con la boca abierta y sollozando de puro miedo entre las garras de una fiera que sólo anhelaba comérsela...

Y en los Jardines de la Locura... verde pájaro privado de sus alas por la mano cerrada de un alma oscura y miserable que no soportaba tal contraste entre la belleza de la inocencia y el amargo resentimiento que él albergaba contra el mundo que lo había hecho ser así...

_"... Me das asco, asco y ganas de vomitar..."_

Era exactamente igual que _él_.

Conteniendo el violento impulso de dejarse llevar hacia aquellas piscinas de lo innombrable, producto de décadas reprimiendo lo que, tozudo él, se negaba a reconocer como uno de aquellos "asuntos sin resolver" sobre los que los débiles mentales se lamentaban y derramaban lágrimas como patéticas criaturas destetadas; el Oyente inhaló una, dos y hasta tres veces el gélido aire de su entorno hasta que aquella comezón extraña e insidiosa en lo profundo de su garganta se hubo aplacado por completo. Detestaba enormemente no tener dominio sobre sus emociones y últimamente aquel constante descontrol le estaba pasando factura a marchas forzadas. Debía librarse de aquel absurdo malestar ya.

Y en esto fue que sus ojos repararon brevemente en algo extraño, fuera de lugar en mitad de aquel páramo de árboles desnudos o revestidos de verdes agujas perennes coronando el suelo de nacarada escarcha.

Un rastro de sangre.

Estrechando los ojos e inhalando brevemente una bocanada de aire, Lucien Lachance desmontó del lomo de su inseparable y oscura compañera de fatigas Shadowmere y puso sus afinados sentidos licantrópicos en movimiento.

Tras detectar algo indefinible con el amplio radio auditivo que su condición le confería, el imperial hurgó un instante en las alforjas de su montura y desenganchó de uno de los laterales la forma cuidadosamente envuelta en una tela de una espada.

Colmillo del Anochecer/Amanecer. No es que aquel tipo de espada, otro de sus deprimentes recordatorios de su estancia en las Islas en premio a las decisiones tomadas en aquella ruina del carajo llamada Xedilian, ornada, de diseño excesivamente intricado y una hechura en la doble hoja que, pese a la ligereza del peso del arma en general, la convertía en un instrumento de aparatoso manejo… fuese de veras ideal a sus aptitudes de combate.

He hecho su balance de hoja con respecto a la empuñadura hubiera sido otrora un motivo más que suficiente para que aquella espada no se contase nunca entre sus opciones armamentísticas.

El problema es que, con aquella transformación imprevista no sólo había dejado sus ropas hechas jirones, sino que también en algún momento su preciada espada de plata había desaparecido en mitad de la confusión, y por mucho que había buscado por las inmediaciones de la infame _Arboleda de los Retos_ , no había logrado dar con ella.

Por una parte sí, no es que se quejase mucho ya que la plata hacía ya una temporada que le daba alergia (el motivo, como de costumbre, odiosamente fácil de adivinar) y notaba que, cada vez que empuñaba sus preciadas armas, todas ellas forjadas con el mismo material porque sí, porque además de sus no pocos encontronazos a lo largo de su carrera en la Hermandad con no-muertos, también es que era un caprichoso y le gustaba empuñar filos labrados en metales nobles… le salían sarpullidos en las palmas de las manos que escocían una cosa mala.

Primero había resuelto tan inconveniente dilema forrando las empuñaduras con tiras de cuero enrolladas y usando guantes con mayor frecuencia de lo estrictamente habitual (además de que, con el invierno eterno aquel, aún le servía de excusa para mantenerse caliente); pero el tema era que, más tarde o más temprano, acababa rozando el metal por unas cosas o por otras y el resultado, si pasajero, hacía bastante la puñeta.

De tal modo que, aunque sabía la cantidad indecente de _septims_ que se había gastado en su día en aquella espada… tampoco le quitaba mucho el sueño el haberla perdido.

Aquella que ahora tenía entre sus manos debía de estar compuesta de una suerte de aleación extraña y no le dejaba las manos para el arrastre.

Le haría bien el apaño.

Así pues con el arma en la mano y los pies básicamente insensibles contra la nieve que cubría el suelo, el Oyente de la Madre Noche avanzó despacio con los brazos preparados en postura de combate defensiva so pena de tener que lidiar con algún ataque imprevisto y avanzó por el tramo escarchado de sangre hasta que dio con su origen.

Bajando entonces la espada, mucho más tranquilo, avanzó a paso lento con delicados copos de nieve perlando su larga túnica negra hasta quedar frente a frente con el lastimoso despojo de hombre que, de un modo agónicamente lento, se arrastraba ciego y sordo a cuatro patas como un animal por la nieve.

Y a aquel despojo le faltaba una mano, limpiamente cercenada, según creía recordar, por el dichoso policía que venía acompañando a la chica.

Al parecer el individuo había dejado a la alimaña mortalmente herida irse desangrando lentamente a lo largo del final de aquella noche y el inicio de la mañana.

Agarrando al moribundo por el collarín de su armadura de cuero y pieles, lo alzó a pulso con una sola mano hasta tenerle a su altura visual.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - siseó Lachance echándole el vaho de su aliento a la cara, observando la lenta reacción del rostro congestionado y de ojos sangrantes del tipo adoptar una vaga mueca mezcla de alerta, dolor y cansancio - ¡Un perro!

El individuo, incapaz de hablar ante su presente estado de debilidad, abrió el único párpado que tenía operativo y se le quedó mirando con un apagado ojo inyectado en sangre y cuyo brillo amarillo de fiera se estaba apagando lentamente. Por sus muchas heridas, contusiones y la evidencia de su otro ojo perdido, Lucien sacó en conclusión que el policía se había ensañado a conciencia con él antes de darle por muerto y salir corriendo en pos de la muchacha, ya que el licántropo era un hombre robusto y de seguro habría estado a lo largo del enfrentamiento muy cerca de someter a su presa.

No obstante, también había jugado en favor del capitán que su adversario a su vez era, en crudo contraste con su envergadura, increíblemente viejo. Y la flagrante ausencia de transformación en su cuerpo le había drenado hasta las últimas consecuencias dejándole reducido a un despojo que, inútilmente, trataba de sobreponerse a sus heridas como si hubiera tenido cuarenta años menos.

Un espectáculo cuanto menos que lamentable.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien, _chucho_ asqueroso? - inquirió Lachance, tratando de reprimir la profunda impresión que aquel viejo barbudo y de largas melenas aleonadas, blancas como la nieve, estaba dejando sobre sus pupilas - ¿Has disfrutado de tu última noche de cacería persiguiendo niñitas?, ¿mmm? Oh, no me cabe la menor duda de que el demonio al que sirves estará encantado de ver a un vejestorio como tú todavía en forma para traerle el palo que se digne a tirarte como el servil tuso que eres.

Ante aquel insulto, pese a no poder hablar, el hombre comenzó a gruñir de un modo animalesco al tiempo que la apagada pupila de su ojo de fiera reavivaba su fuego sobrenatural, se dilataba y comenzaba a refulgir peligrosamente.

Y Lucien en aquel instante lo supo sin ninguna sombra de duda: si permitía que su sangre le gobernase por entero, acabaría como aquel desgraciado.

Loco, salvaje, embrutecido, maldito y solo.

Eternamente solo.

Notando cómo le entraban unas acuciantes ganas de vomitar al pensar aquello, el Hombre Oscuro no quiso seguir con aquel juego felino de marear a, por otra parte, un ratón medio muerto que ninguna satisfacción podría reportarle, y sencillamente se limitó a hundir su acero en aquella cosa para oír, segundos antes de verle ahogarse en su propia sangre, cómo soltaba un penetrante gemido perruno que literalmente le heló la sangre.

Y de éste modo, tratando de serenarse y de no mirar el cadáver del tipo, ahora la carcasa humana y penosa de lo que debiera haber sido sin la maldición de Hircine sobre él: un anciano frágil, menudo, encorvado y prácticamente sin pelo o barba que recubriera aquel flaco rostro de momia; a Lucien no le tomó ni un minuto, con toda la aversión del mundo, despojarle de partes de su atuendo que consideró podría darles mejor uso que el finado.

Y así, aún con aquel repelús poniéndole el estómago de vuelta y media, se calzó la camisa sudada y ensangrentada del tipo, sus pantalones (a los que, por cierto, tuvo que dar una vuelta a los bajos para que le estuvieran bien, malditas fueran las diferencias de talla entre nórdicos e imperiales) su chaleco de pelliza y sus botas para luego meterlo todo a presión bajo la túnica de la Mano Negra, alabado fuera Sithis por las holguras de la misma.

De éste modo y con las mismas, el Oyente regresó nuevamente al lado de su montura y la acució suavemente para seguir la pista olfativa que le conduciría a través del hielo del páramo a su siguiente objetivo.

De hecho, y pese a sus cada vez más distantes obligaciones y a todo lo demás acaecido, no podía pensar en otra meta más adecuada ni mejor.

* * *

Con la brisa matutina del bosque jugando entre sus cabellos, trayendo consigo la nostálgica memoria de hierba fresca, recordatorio de días mejores, la pequeña Hija de la Tempestad, en ése momento dotada de una fragilidad sin precedentes a su muy variable humor de muchacha inquieta, pisaba aquel interludio de hierba en mitad de la espesura perenne y gélida de El Gran Bosque con una sensación de querer enraizarse en aquel particular punto del mapa y no querer moverse nunca más.

Se sentía profundamente mortificada ante la aún reciente visión que no se le iba de la cabeza del Guardián de Kynareth cubierto de sangre y con su alma de criatura ancestral evaporándose en el dolor de una muerte del todo antinatural a su misma esencia.

_¿Es esto lo que verdaderamente hacemos los mortales? ¿Destruir?, ¿causar que otros seres perezcan por culpa de nuestros descuidos?_

Había contemplado una de las raras maravillas del Mundo Astral materializarse en carne y hueso frente a sus mismos ojos y se había encontrado con que, inadvertidamente, había arrastrado consigo a una criatura daédrica que, y esto lo sabía muy bien, pese a haberse lanzado en su defensa para evitar que el Guardián no la cortase literalmente en finas rodajas, lo había herido mortalmente para seguir con la cacería.

Una fiera únicamente espoleada por el puro placer de destruir, no por el comprensible y hasta disculpable instinto de supervivencia.

_Tal vez..._

No, tal vez no. Le había visto los ojos, el hambre dibujada en aquellas pupilas de fiera salvaje y demoníaca.

_"Muchas lunas han perseguido mis cazadores tu rastro... sin éxito aparente. No obstante, mira que aquí el más sanguinario y cruel de todos ellos siempre halla el modo de encontrarte..."_

Llevándose inconscientemente una mano al vientre, creyendo notar la pulsión del cuerpecillo a medio formar de la criatura en su interior, Tempest tembló.

_Dioses míos... ¿qué es lo que en realidad estoy llevando dentro de mí?_

¿Desde hace cuánto llevaba siendo aquel hombre... aquella cosa?

Cuando le había conocido había sabido desde el primer momento por instinto lo sumamente peligroso que era, pero nunca... había sido tan consciente del peligro hasta aquella misma noche.

_"Jefe... te brillan los ojos en la oscuridad."_

Akatosh, lo había sabido... lo había sabido y lo había descartado automáticamente como una pesadilla.

_Bueno, de todas formas... ¿qué puedes esperar de un manipulador de su talla?_

No, otra vez la dichosa vocecilla interna aquella no, por favor...

_Te lo ha estado ocultado convenientemente para poder acostarse contigo._

Lo cierto es que, de habérselo dicho desde el principio, no podía negar que hubiese rehuido sistemáticamente todo contacto íntimo con él como si hubiera tenido la peste.

_Y es lógico, ¿no crees? ¿Te acostarías acaso con un vampiro? Es que es de cajón y de sentido común..._

Y hablando de vampiros... si Vicente sabía que estaba embarazada...

_¿Quién no te dice que el muy cabrón en realidad lo sepa y haya estado precisamente tras de preñarte?_

Eso no tenía sentido.

_¿Y qué tiene sentido en realidad? ¡Te has follado a un hombre-lobo y ahora vas cargando con un premio daédrico cebándose en tus entrañas!_

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...

_¡Pudiste habértelo quitado de en medio! ¡Pudiste haberte librado de él!_

Agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, notando un penetrante pitido adueñarse de todo su sistema auditivo, Tempest cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar y de chillar hasta quedarse afónica que la embargaron en aquel instante.

_Sangre y entrañas... y entrañas y sangre, y sangre y entrañas, y entrañas y sangre y sangre y entrañas y entrañas y sangre y..._

Podrido, podrido, podrido... todo estaba podrido hasta la médula...

\- ¡Tempest!, ¿qué te sucede?

Notando inmediatamente la mano y el brazo acorazados de Hieronymus Lex cernirse en torno a sus hombros junto con su capa azul y su incipiente calor corporal a través de la armadura, la joven imperial se sintió de pronto desfallecer como una de ésas ridículas damiselas que las novelas de caballerías promulgaban con sus estereotipos de hombres y mujeres rancios, antiguos y completamente irreales.

Recargándose contra la mano segura del oficial, quien sabía positivamente no la dejaría irse de cara al suelo a revolcarse en sus miserias, Tempest se permitió por una sola vez en muchísimo tiempo ser completa y absolutamente débil y se abandonó al descontrolado ataque de ansiedad que la mantuvo en brazos del hombre llorando y gritando como una descosida mientras la respiración le venía por ráfagas, notando con una incomprensible mezcla de alivio, terror y solaz cómo la garganta parecía obstruirle cada equis respiraciones el paso alarmantemente rápido de oxígeno al cerebro, el cual, sumado a las dolorosas pulsaciones en sus sienes, iba experimentando un paulatino alivio de toda aquella carga que por propia voluntad había decidido echarse a las espaldas ella sola.

Lex no faltó ni a su impecable sentido del honor y la caballerosidad ni tampoco a la cálida sensación que le suponía mantener a aquel manojo de nervios de pelo verde entre sus brazos. Ni un solo segundo falló su resolución o se impuso su resistencia al contacto humano y aguantó entero y de pie el temporal entretanto dejaba que ella se vaciase de, seguramente, el horror del trauma que le había supuesto aquel pasaje al Infierno de la mano de la Luna de Sangre y los vasallos de Hircine.

De hecho, ni él se terminaba de creer lo que había pasado y se cuestionaba a sí mismo su propia cordura al no experimentar... por el momento... secuelas de tan mortal encuentro.

En realidad podría decirse que se sentía profundamente perturbado tras todo lo vivido... pero no había tenido tiempo ni de asimilarlo con propiedad tras el tema de recuperar las Botas del Cruzado y demás... tal vez Tempest, de mente mucho más inquieta que la suya, ya hubiera tenido tiempo de rumiar horrores varios y aquella era su forma de expulsarlos de ella. Aquella ordalía había sido más de lo que cualquier mente sana podría soportar.

Así pues, tranquilizándose paulatinamente en la compañía de su ahora compañero de fatigas, Tempest tomó aire, quedó un largo rato en silencio permitiéndose el lujo de no contener sus temblores de flan de huevo y, una vez halló la calma necesaria para alzar la cabeza, se quedó observando a través de su mirada inflamada y enrojecida los ojos ultramar del capitán.

Y ahí hubo un punto de inflexión entre ellos, el más breve de los instantes durante el cual el mutuo apoyo fluyó permitiéndoles conectar... y los mudos perdones fueron concedidos sin reticencias de ninguna clase.

Porque tal vez ya no fuesen lo que una vez fueran, porque la vida les había guiado por caminos separados y los dioses les habían dado propósitos distintos que cumplir... no obstante, y a pesar de todo, él se había ganado el perdón de ella y ella la confianza de él.

Y de éste modo la ladrona y el policía, dos caras opuestas de la Ley, dos mundos distintos y dos personalidades a veces incompatibles, hallaron bondad en la compañía del otro y se reflejaron en un sentido del compañerismo mutuo, en los comienzos de una amistad y el redescubrimiento de un amor que jamás se verían completos por lo antagónico y contradictorio de dos sentimientos que, en aquel par de mortales, jamás podrían darse de la mano sin incurrir en la transgresión de uno u otro.

Entendiendo, pues, aquello, quedaron en el silencio y se separaron con alivio y reticencia pero seguros de una cosa ahora: podrían contar el uno con el otro en épocas venideras.

Y así los encontró la oscura figura del Oyente, sumido en las sombras de una mañana plomiza a lomos de una yegua sombría y trayendo consigo el frío de las horas avanzadas.

De éste modo, al descender de la grupa de su montura, el mundo se detuvo un instante ante sus ojos.

Y ante los mismos ojos también de la Hija de la Tempestad toda noción de movimiento cesó en su continuidad y observando un momento, levemente sorprendida, la imagen congelada de Lex en quieta sincronía con el resto del entorno enmudecido, giró prontamente la cabeza de verdes cabellos hacia la derecha y allí lo vio.

Lo vio caminar con las sombras, lo vio rodeado de una densa capa danzarina de oscuridad alzándose sobre su cabeza como un halo negro y vaporoso que la observaba con ojos hambrientos.

Porque aquella oscuridad... tenía vida propia.

Y con aquella vida propia en la cabeza de la joven resonaron palabras pensadas por el hombre pero dichas por la boca de la entidad sombría pegada a sus espaldas.

_"Tyoib fteyah y'gbashoi."_

**Llevo ésta marca conmigo.**

Notando cómo inhalaba con cierta violencia una bocanada de aire frío y estático que en última instancia le apuñaló los pulmones, Tempest le escuchó.

_"G' stell'bsnatla y'bkhah...?"_

**¿Acaso puedo pedirte que hagas esto...?**

La chica se mordió los labios.

_"Ya cunekhtla g'kyoi. T_ _hflthkh'ngha!"_

**Debes responderme. ¡Ayúdame!**

Abriendo entonces la boca, la muchacha notó que las palabras le salían débiles y temblorosas.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? - preguntó finalmente.

Y ahí lo vio retroceder, como si cada gesto y cada paso que hubiera dado hacia ella estuvieran siendo ejecutados a la inversa de forma antinaturalmente rápida, lo mismo que el gusano reculando de vuelta a su crisálida viéndose en el exterior aún sin alas.

\- _Yah eh g' orr'es'uhn 'ai._ \- hablaron por fin los labios del hombre.

Tras aquello, apenas tras un leve parpadeo, la mente de Tempest regresó a la realidad y observó nuevamente cómo la figura negra del encapuchado surgía una vez más de entre la maleza.

Sólo que nada sobrenatural había en él ni cualquier rastro que aquella sombra maligna pudiera haber dejado sobre sus hombros. Lo que tenía delante era el mismo hombre que, apenas unas horas antes, había creído humano.

_No es humano..._

Pero seguía siendo él, seguía abriéndose paso hacia ella, con la mirada fija, el vaho de su aliento dibujando una opaca cortina de niebla entre sus ojos y los de ella, sus negros ropajes con la impronta de la nieve rompiendo la monotonía y brindando una cualidad luminosa a la tela de su atuendo.

_Lo que ves es una ilusión. En cualquier momento cambiará, saltará y te devorará. Acuérdate de lo que dijo Robin aquella vez..._

Y parándose frente a ella, indiferente por completo a la presencia del otro hombre, el infame Hombre Oscuro apretó las manos en sendos puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

_"... Tienen voces profundas y bonitas, para que te detengas a hablar con ellos. Hablan muy bien y dicen cosas preciosas, para distraerte. A veces son guapos, para que confíes en ellos... Pero en el fondo son malos y se alimentan de la carne de las niñas bonitas."_

No obstante aquella cosa... aquel medio hombre... aquel... _bzou_ daédrico, evitó un instante cruzar su mirada oscura con la azul de la chica, tal vez temiendo hallar juicio en ella.

Como si sintiera... ¿vergüenza?

_Robin lo sabía, Sheogorath lo sabía... incluso Thadon lo había proclamado aquella vez... en el Sacrelum de Arden-Sul... pero no quisiste escucharles..._

O había elegido no escucharles.

¿Elegiría ésta vez de nuevo no escucharles...?

_Aún puedes librarte de él._

Frunciendo entonces el ceño y encarándole completamente, la chica se cruzó de brazos.

\- Jefe, llegas tarde. - dijo con tono severo y mesurado, su vocecilla ligeramente enronquecida y la rojez de sus ojos zarcos claro testimonio de su previo llanto – Ya hemos terminado lo que teníamos que hacer aquí y nos íbamos a poner en camino. - entonces girándose hacia el capitán, quien observaba aquel extraño intercambio también de brazos cruzados, le abordó - ¿Nuestro siguiente punto de destino, Lex?

Y Lex, no decepcionando nunca con su característico comportamiento marcial a la par que un pelín desdeñoso hacia el hombre de negro sin reconocer siquiera su presencia, sacó su mapa tranquilamente de uno de los compartimentos de las alforjas de su cercana montura donde enganchase antes las preciadas Botas del Cruzado y lo estudió detenidamente durante unos segundos.

\- Cualquiera de las dos opciones que se nos presentan nos llevarán hacia el sector comarcal de Leyawiin. - respondió tranquilamente al cabo de un rato, mostrándole el mapa a la chica y señalándole con un dedo enguantado los puntos que pretendía que viera – Ya sea dirección al Fuerte Baluarte, al Nordeste de la propia ciudad, o dentro de ella en la Capilla de Zenithar. - expuso, pellizcándose el mentón pensativamente - Propongo irnos hasta Skingrad, aprovisionarnos y descansar bien, y luego atajar del Camino Dorado a la zona Sur de la carretera de circunvalación del Anillo Rojo para proseguir por el Camino Verde hasta Leyawiin. Siempre tendremos la población de Portón de Pell por el Puente Viejo para hacer un alto antes de pegarnos la paliza que supone no poder detenerse a comer en Bravil dadas las recientes... circunstancias de la ciudad.

Asintiendo ausentemente y palideciendo apenas un instante ante la mención de Leyawiin donde no había vuelto a poner el pie desde aquel... asunto con Sanguine y la cena con la condesa; Tempest apartó la vista del mapa mientras Lex se disponía a preparar su montura para el pretendido viaje y le dio una última mirada a su jefe.

Y aquella mirada decía _"Tenemos que hablar"_.

Apenas parpadeando de la impresión que aquella tácita aceptación implicaba en el comportamiento de la chica cubriéndole el culo delante del madero, Lucien Lachance aceptó aquello sin una sola réplica y dispuso sus pasos de vuelta a donde había dejado a Shadowmere, girándose un instante por mera costumbre para indicarle a la chica que la ayudaría a subir a la yegua... para acordarse en el preciso instante en que la vio silbando al aire que ella ya tenía montura propia.

Y partiendo los tres en silenciosa comandita, Tempest en medio sobre su feérica criatura y cada hombre a su vera sobre sus respectivos caballos, el Hombre Oscuro no pudo dejar de pensar... que la chica cada vez le iba necesitando menos.

* * *

Deslizándose en el silencio del frío de las calles, a salvo y oculto bajo el techo gris de una agónica tarde en sus últimas horas del crepúsculo invernal tocando a la puerta de la helada provincia de Cyrodiil a sus escasas cinco y media de la tarde, una sombra vagaba por las esquinas más negras de la ahora desértica ciudad de Cheydinhal procurando engañar al ojo vago y poco experimentado de los guardias apostados en cada puerta y haciendo la ronda de rigor mientras se frotaban las manos en torno a los braseros estratégicamente dispuestos para hacer las horas de oscuridad más llevaderas.

La suerte había querido sonreírle hoy y la densa niebla producto de las nevadas y del permanente hielo y deshielo del canal que atravesaba la ciudad cubría excelsamente cualquier huella visual que su presencia pudiera haber dejado por los alrededores. Así había sido cómo había podido pasar prácticamente delante de las narices de los guardias con la capucha quitada y su apenas gruesa capa de paño incapaz de disimular el manifiesto que suponía el generoso bulto que portaba entre los brazos.

A menor visibilidad, mayor discreción y menor número de explicaciones a dar a gente a la que, por otra parte, prefería antes abrirles la garganta de un mordisco que pararse a cumplir con el paripé de rigor entreteniendo sus aburridas obligaciones amarradas a la rutina de simples mortales pagados con la misma moneda con la que la boca de su preciado conde Indarys permanecía convenientemente sellada.

Vicente Valtieri regresaba de una de sus eventuales cacerías por el páramo, desilusionado como había quedado la noche anterior en pos de los pasos de una prometedora adición a la Hermandad que había acabado en última instancia resultando ser un seguidor de váyase usted a saber qué dichoso culto daédrico de turno... para acabar echándole las garras encima a algo que prometía mayor delicia y diversión que lo que aquel mentecato loco hubiera podido ofrecer a su oscura familia de Santuario.

Notando con creciente ansiedad cómo el breve aliento sumado a la calidez pegajosa de la sangre coagulada le incidían con insidiosa insistencia en las sensibles fosas nasales, el vampiro había tenido en las últimas horas que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no caer en la facilidad de matarla.

A ella, a la tierna y fragante presa que yacía entre sus brazos.

Le había costado bastante mantenerla pendiente de un hilo, en ése frágil estado en el cual aún se mantenía con vida pero excesivamente débil como para poder revolverse de modo alguno.

Porque podría haberla curado, sí... podría haberla curado para luego permitir que la terrible enfermedad que portaba encima se hubiera cebado en ella meras horas después.

De aquel modo... aun sabiendo que _aún_ podía sanarla en cualquier momento, llevarla quizás a las gentiles manos de los Sanadores de la Capilla de Arkay... todavía no quería terminar con aquello sin antes jugar su último movimiento en el tablero.

_Cuánta ironía, ma belle innocent_ **_*_ ** _, que sea precisamente el distante Dios del Ciclo de la Vida y la Muerte quien haya de acudir al bautismo del dolor que él mismo, con su indiferencia y la de todos sus hermanos Aedra, ha provocado en tus carnes. Si por Su voluntad fuera, hace mucho tiempo que tu alma andaría vagando en las profundidades de ése Infierno astral al que los necios creyentes llaman Aetherius._

Y así, como una sombra arácnida portando la crisálida en la que ha envuelto a su indefenso botín, el Nosferatu se encaramó al pozo tras la infame casa abandonada, fuente de innumerables chismes de índole sobrenatural, y así, en cuclillas sobre el borde, abrió despacio la trampilla con la llave pertinente y literalmente se dejó caer por el estrecho agujero que le transportó a una cálida y confortante oscuridad que ya conocía bien.

Cayendo de pie como un gato y notando la más leve de las consecuencias de la ley de la gravedad contra las plantas de sus pies enfundados en negras botas, Vicente se sumergió en la mortecina luz de las antorchas distribuidas aquí y allá hacia ambos lados del _hall_ principal y sus pasos quedos fueron danzando al compás del vaivén de las llamas prendidas a las paredes al tiempo que buscaba con el olfato el tenue perfume de la nueva Señora del Santuario.

Y la encontró sola en sus aposentos, sentada frente al que otrora fuese el tocador de Ocheeva mientras peinaba delicadamente su ondulada y corta melena rubia con un cepillo.

La presencia del vampiro a sus espaldas apenas la sintió hasta que sus dedos fríos y afilados vinieron a posársele sobre el hombro desnudo que uno de los leves tirantes de su aún más leve camisón de encaje blanco había dejado al descubierto como una tentadora invitación.

Pegando un respingo y girándose violentamente con el grito atorado en la garganta, los aterrorizados ojos azules de Antonietta Marie procesaron en un instante la imagen solemne y oscura del vampiro frente a sí para, acto seguido, caer en la cuenta del bulto que sus manos portaban y le extendían en señal de ofrecimiento como si de un presente se tratase.

\- ¡¿Qué...?! - logró articular con la voz reducida a un murmullo, nimia y atragantada en sus labios pintados de rosa palisandro.

\- Considerando que Año Nuevo pasó hace casi un mes, temo que llego un tanto tarde para los obsequios. - dijo Vicente con una voz extraña, suave como la miel – No obstante, regocijémonos en los muchos dones con los que nuestra Matrona Impía decide a veces honrarnos, pues he aquí que te presento un regalo con el que aliviar las jornadas de soledad a las que el puesto de Encargada de nuestro Santuario te ha relegado en el último tiempo.

Reponiéndose entonces de la impresión, entre afrentada por la presencia no invitada del Nosferatu en sus aposentos y temerosa por saberse una vez más a solas con él en todo aquel subterráneo desangelado sin la confortadora presencia de Hermanos y Hermanas que la protegiesen y con tan sólo el perro no-muerto haciéndoselas de guardián, Antonietta Marie dejó el cepillo del pelo que había estado todo éste tiempo asiendo con violencia en su mano derecha hasta que los delicados nudillos se habían tornado blancos sobre la cómoda tras suya, muy despacio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - inquirió observando con desconfianza el bulto envuelto en la capa del hombre.

Vicente entonces, tomándola del brazo, suavemente, casi como una tácita invitación de paz, fue guiándola a través de la espaciosa estancia dirección a la cama de la mujer.

\- Necesitas... compañía, Antonietta. - susurró, impeliéndola, una sugestión aterciopelada escondiendo los matices de una orden psíquica que había usado brevemente en la mujer para poder guiarla sin que ella ofreciera resistencia de ninguna clase – Más compatible que la mía, al menos.

Y los nublados ojos de la bretona, internamente aún luchando contra aquel contacto gélido y non grato contra su piel, siguieron vagamente los movimientos imposiblemente rápidos del vampiro al depositar con extraordinaria gentileza el bulto envuelto en su capa, abrir la cama y embozar a la pequeña crisálida de paño negro dentro de las sábanas.

El olor de la sangre desenvuelta, aun coagulada, produjo en Vicente la extraña sensación de remembranza, deleitándose en el pensamiento que había experimentado frente a aquella gigantesca cosa ígnea tras despachar al acorazado drémora que había mandado a la débil criatura varios metros por delante de un solo mazazo. Recordaba cómo la había deseado, su tenue sabor cuando había pasado los dedos fríos por su mejilla inconsciente perlada de sangre y se los había llevado a la boca salivando como un perro. Por un instante incluso había llegado a entretener la idea de que, efectivamente, el demonio aquel la había matado.

Así pues, guiando a la bretona para que tuviera una buena perspectiva visual, la dejó a los pies de la cama mientras él, sentándose en el borde de uno de los laterales, rápido como el pensamiento, sutil como una pluma su tacto se cernió sobre la frente nívea y sudorosa de la niña febril, paseando apenas los nudillos descarnados de traslúcida piel cadavérica por su inocente carne infantil.

\- Pequeña... - dejó caer como una caricia, llamándola... retomando a la fuerza su debilitado subconsciente de vuelta a la superficie – Pequeña... - y ella abrió los ojos despacio, desenfocados, como dos apagadas gemas azures de piadosa muerte – Sí... escúchame... - prosiguió la voz del vampiro, dulce y sugestiva como una nana de ensueño – Estás enferma, preciosa. Y yo voy a darte lo que necesitas para curarte.

Y entonces, regresando a la realidad de aquel trance, aprestándose a frenarle aquella mano infame de largas uñas afiladas, los dedos rosados de Antoinetta Marie se cerraron con súbita violencia en torno a la muñeca del hombre.

\- ¡No! - exclamó la mujer, casi más una fiera súplica desesperada que una orden, notándose por momentos nimia y pequeña ante la mirada impasible, inclusive de burlona indiferencia, del vampiro - ¡No puedes hacer eso!

\- ¿Prefieres que muera? - inquirió él con una fingida expresión dolorida, la mueca de una máscara que imita emociones que es incapaz de sentir.

Dudando un instante, desviando de un modo terrible y febril la mirada del rostro (¡ay!, una sola mirada había bastado para intuirlo) enfermo de la criatura al de su verdugo varias veces, incapaz de decidirse, notó cómo la fría mano de fríos dedos se deslizaba entre la suya y obtenía el libre albedrío de la opción evidente que a ambos se les presentaba.

Y así, caminando agitada de un lado a otro, los pasos de sus pies descalzos como leves golpes contra el pavimento de piedra en aquella estancia bañada de silencio, Antonietta Marie observó consternada el sobrenatural y repulsivo intercambio que entre aquellos muros de pétrea soledad dio lugar.

Porque el vampiro ofreció su sangre a la criatura y la alimentó con ella dejando que bebiera directamente de su muñeca abierta de un limpio corte con una de aquellas pálidas zarpas afiladas.

No obstante pronto la complacencia del monstruo se tornó en sorpresa para quedarse paralizado por la virulenta presa que las manitas de la pequeña hicieron de su muñeca hincándole las diminutas uñas una vez la debilidad dio paso a una extraordinaria lucha por el aire y por el preciado líquido carmesí que mojaba sus labios y llenaba su vacío estómago de una rabiosa avidez por más.

Más de una vida que se le escapaba, segundo a segundo, de las manos. Más del único hilo de... existencia, de una no-muerte en absoluto hermosa ni clemente a la que pudo agarrarse para seguir notando los últimos estertores de su desvanecido cuerpecillo.

Mostrando los afilados colmillos en una mueca de dolor y sorpresa por vez primera genuinos en el rostro del vampiro, Valtieri murmuró en repetidas ocasiones algo extraño que sólo la asesina bretona atinó a comprender una vez el hombre logró zafarse del agarre de la pequeña.

\- _Assez!_ ** _**_** ¡Ya basta...! - exclamó débilmente antes de rodar a un lado y caer al suelo llevándose la muñeca sangrante contra el pecho, observando con los albinos ojos desencajados a la niña caer de nuevo contra la almohada y, mostrando su pequeña hilera de dientecillos manchados de sangre, asirse rabiosamente a la colcha de la cama para abrir la boca llena de rojo diluido en cantidades ingentes de saliva hasta de improviso quedar brutalmente quieta, los ojillos cerrados y el adorable semblante ahora dominado por una violenta e imprevisible paz.

Y así alzándose de nuevo, casi arrastrándose con una ridícula dignidad hacia la silla más cercana, el hombre se sentó en ella, jadeando.

\- Vicente, ¿qué...? - logró articular la bretona aproximándose, casi temerosa, al borde de la cama para observar a la ahora pálida y mortalmente quieta figura de la niña, atreviéndose a dedicarle el más mínimo de los gestos de cariño abarcando su mejillita flaca contra la palma de su mano, conmovida y sumamente horrorizada por lo que, en su estupor, había consentido que ocurriera allí.

Un agudo siseo reptiliano le informó del momentáneo dolor del vampiro e, inexplicablemente tranquila, Antonietta se alegró por ello.

\- Ahora, querida Hermana, nos toca esperar. - fue todo cuanto expresó el bretón sobrenatural antes de atravesarla con una refulgente mirada anaranjada desde los oscuros rincones de su alma inmortal.

* * *

Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos... Siempre de frente, moverse en círculos, piernas separadas, juego de caderas, economía de movimientos pero sin acortar uno solo de los pasos a dar con el arma en la mano.

Nada de tomar atajos.

\- ¡Agacha la cabeza!

Bien, de acuerdo, podía hacerlo. Hombros hacia delante... cabeza gacha a cubierto como en un combate de boxeo...

El problema es que él no había asistido a ningún combate de boxeo ni había tenido que medirse a puño limpio contra nadie en toda su bendita existencia.

Por no mencionar todo el peso adicional que aquella maldita armadura...

\- ¡Mueve ésos pies!

Urgh...

Golpe por la derecha, desvío. Desde abajo, desvío. Juego de muñeca, desarmar al contrincante... _ish_ , casi, casi...

Ahora lo básico: bloqueo por la izquierda, de lado, apoyando el peso del escudo sobre...

\- ¡La espada no sirve sólo para atacar!

Bloqueo con la diestra, la espada en horizontal, recargar el peso del escudo en...

\- ¡Deja de pensar en el escudo!

Dioses benditos... pareciera que le leyera el pensamiento.

Y le bastó apenas aquella mera distracción para verse de pronto desarmado: la espada a hacer puñetas, un patadón en todo el escudo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y la suela de una bota en mitad del pecho que le mandó de espaldas al suelo mientras aquella misma bota que enfundaba una pierna imposiblemente musculosa e imposiblemente descubierta dado el frío del exterior le mantenía a pulso firmemente afianzado en el suelo.

\- Me parece a mí que esto de la armadura pesada no es lo tuyo. - opinó la voz gutural de entre los afiladísimos colmillos inferiores del ex-Campeón de la Arena Imperial mientras éste le apartaba el pie de la coraza y le tendía una mano verde, nudillosa y vendada – No tienes tonificación muscular para soportarla. Por no tener no tienes ni un entrenamiento base decente.

Medio mareado por el golpe y aceptando aquella mano viéndoselas francamente en figurillas para poderse levantar con todo aquel peso encima, con la cara roja y sudando como un pollo por el esfuerzo, prácticamente _le izaron_ del suelo hasta quedar cara a... pecho de la nada despreciable envergadura del afamado Príncipe Gris, Agronak gro-Malog.

Resoplando como un caballo hasta que el frío le punzó los pulmones más de la cuenta y acabó tosiendo, notó cómo la caja torácica, los hombros y... básicamente los riñones le exigían a grito pelado que cejase en aquel empeño suicida pero ya.

\- Gran Shinji... ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? - rió el semiorco cruzándose de brazos, observando casi divertido al otro hombre renegar una y otra vez de aquel entrenamiento que le venía dejando desde hacía una semana el cuerpo para el arrastre – No sabes moverte con armadura, no sabes defenderte, no sabes luchar... que los dioses nos asistan, pero ya eres un poco mayorcito como para meterte éstas palizas para el cuerpo si nunca has...

Y no terminó de decir aquella frase cuando se encontró con un violento golpe de frío que le ascendió desde las mismísimas puntas de los pies hasta la nariz al tiempo que una increíble fuerza propulsora le empujaba hacia atrás, espada y todo, hasta tirarle de espaldas al suelo. La bota en todo el pecho sumada al filo de la espada bajo el mentón que le siguió a tan extraordinario despliegue, dejó al medio orco observando atontado en el sitio el rostro empalidecido de ojos celestes enmarcado por aquella larga melena castaña darle un gesto de severa reprobación.

Acto seguido se oyeron vítores recorrer el patio exterior de cabo a rabo.

\- ¡Bien hecho, su Majestad! - se alzó la voz de Baurus de entre el resto de sus compañeros mientras redoblaban golpes de filos contra los escudos y silbidos.

Aún observando sin creérselo al cuarentón imperial de punzante mirada variar su gesto ceñudo a una leve sonrisa pícara mientras apartaba el filo y la bota de su persona, Agronak gro-Malog aceptó turulato la mano extendida de su contrincante mientras básicamente se levantaba más él mismo que con ayuda del otro, haciéndole casi caer de nuevo ante el supremo esfuerzo que suponía levantar a un armatoste orsimer como él del pavimento.

Jadeando ambos por el esfuerzo, se miraron un instante y el primero en romper a reír fue el imperial, a quien básicamente se le cayeron las lágrimas del cachondeo que le había supuesto tomar tan desprevenido a un luchador tan afamado como el que tenía delante.

Agronak por su parte, si bien primero anonadado, rompió también a reír segundos después a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Condenado ratón de biblioteca! - rugió entremedias de las risas sofocadas, descubriendo toda su afiladísima (y llena de los restos de los bollos dulces de aquella mañana) dentadura de semiorco - ¡Quién me lo iba a decir! ¡Pues no va más y me tumba con uno de ésos truquitos de echar chispitas por las manos!

\- Escuela Mágica de Destrucción, nivel Avanzado, especialidad en elemento líquido solidificado. - enunció, aún riendo, el jadeante imperial con los ojos brillándole de júbilo como a un niño pequeño – O lo que es lo mismo: conducción de hielo y escarcha por medio del encauce de energías místicas hacia tu persona para que hagas el favor la próxima vez de ponerte grebas y dejar de mostrarnos a los demás visiones... son demasiados pelos juntos en una sola pierna para mis santos ojos, maese gro-Malog.

Y ante aquella declaración, el patio entero se echó a reír.

\- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! - exclamó el semiorco alzando ambas manos en el aire en gesto de rendición - ¡Sé captar una indirecta! Es lo que tiene estar tan bien dotado y que los demás no puedan evitar ésa envidia malsana que los corroe...

Ahí se dejaron oír unos cuantos abucheos por parte de la plantilla masculina de los Cuchillas mientras el Príncipe Gris se alejaba llevándose los dedos índice y corazón a los labios repartiendo besos de coña al aire al grito de _"Señoritas..."_

Meneando la cabeza de lado a lado sin dejar de sonreír, Martin Septim se apartó un mechón sudoroso de cabello del rostro y se rascoteó nerviosamente la media barba que había comenzado a dejarse apenas unos días atrás cuando había ido literalmente arrastrándose a la cama de cansancio sin ganas ni de mirarse al espejo y se había despertado seis horas después jodido de la existencia con el grito marcial de gro-Malog metiéndosele en el oído para que _moviera su culo imperial de la cama_ y se aprestase a comenzar con el entrenamiento de rigor.

Un entrenamiento que el propio Martin había solicitado en aras de la inminente batalla que se avecinaba.

No es que en unas pocas semanas fuera a aprender mucho... pero sí lo justo y necesario para mantenerse firme ante los soldados recién instalados en el Templo que, y ya lo tenía muy claro, buscarían en él la figura del hombre que les gobernaría cuando toda aquella locura acabase de una vez. Su nuevo Emperador.

Pudiera ser que Jauffre en última instancia los dirigiera, pero aquella gente, hombres de armas venidos desde Anvil, Skingrad e incluso la aún precaria Kvatch por obra y gracia de su pequeña y muy sacrificada amiga, Tempest, buscaban en él la figura de Hjalti "Barba Corta", el legendario General Talos Corona de la Tormenta, su antepasado.

Y Martin estaba más que dispuesto a servir de estandarte a una moral que, de otro modo, sucumbiría en cuanto aquellos pobres infelices vieran abrirse delante de sus ojos las puertas al Oblivion y fueran conscientes de lo que se les venía encima.

Así pues, y con la indiscutible aprobación del viejo Gran Maestro Cuchilla, quien había visto con muy buenos ojos que Martin anduviera apartado de aquel libro infernal, el infame Xarxes, y ver sus energías puestas en algo mucho menos dañino para su salud mental; el ya autoproclamado ex-sacerdote de Akatosh había comenzado con aquel esfuerzo ingente no por el simple hecho de dar a sus hombres la imagen que necesitaban... sino por no fallarle a ella.

A la pequeña muchacha de pelo verde, a la incombustible Hija de la Tempestad que se había pasado aquellos dos últimos años desde que salvase Kvatch de su fatídico destino yendo de acá para allá, ganando un dinero que nunca había llegado a disfrutar, asumiendo riesgos que ninguna chica de su edad tendría que haber asumido nunca, fraguando pactos con personalidades inquietantes con las que abrirse paso a través de las Tierras Muertas de Dagon... llenando sus otrora apacibles sueños de pesadillas y de lágrimas.

Si había una persona en aquel mundo que mereciera su completa entrega y devoción a la Causa Imperial, era ella.

\- ¡Alto!, ¿quién va?

Resurgiendo momentáneamente de su nube de pensamientos, Martin aproximó sus pasos con relativa tranquilidad dirección a la procedencia del grito.

Glenroy, uno de los leales Cuchillas que, como a todos, tarde o temprano le tocaba hacer la ronda por la parte superior del portón principal, andaba a voz en cuello como una verdulera lidiando con lo que parecía (más por la entonación de la voz que por cualquier otra cosa ya que, como no fuera desde arriba, no se veía ni tres en un burro del exterior) una mujer.

\- ¡Ábreme de una vez, saco de patatas indolente! - gritaba la susodicha mujer - ¿Has dejado entrar a ésa remesa de brutos metidos en latas y le niegas el paso a una pobre anciana? ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

\- ¡Fuera de aquí! - exclamó Glenroy azorado, notando todas y cada una de las miradas de sus compañeros Cuchillas pegársele a la nuca.

\- ¡No pienso moverme!

\- ¡Márchese!

\- ¡Exijo hablar con tu superior!

\- ¡Váyase!

\- ¡Tengo la edad necesaria para ser tu madre! ¡¿Es así como tratarías a tu señora madre, sinvergüenza?!

\- ¡Señora, por Talos!

Tapándose la boca para reprimir una carcajada, la mano libre de Martin encontró el hombro del abochornado Glenroy para que éste saltase y, al girarse para chillar y percatarse de a quién tenía a sus espaldas, tensarse de inmediato.

\- Su Majestad... Señor. - farfulló tragando saliva una, dos y hasta tres veces, evidentemente nervioso – Una mujer... dice que desea entrar y ofreceros sus conocimientos... Se hace llamar Melisande de Drakelowe. Dice que ha hecho un largo viaje y que viene de la zona de la Cuenca del Nibenay. - en esto que, dándole una mirada temerosa a Martin, añadió – Por ésa zona no vive nadie... Creo... creo que es una bruja, Señor.

Sopesando un instante aquella más que evidente decisión, Martin optó, contra todo pronóstico, saltarse por una vez las normas de Jauffre a la torera. Total, Tempest en su día había hecho lo mismo con el hombre de negro y tampoco había pasado gran cosa.

Las normas del Gran Maestro no eran ni eternas ni sagradas.

Al igual que nada en éste mundo.

\- Déjala pasar. - dijo el ex-sacerdote imperial sonriendo levemente – No creo que pueda suponer un gran problema que los Cuchillas no sepan contener si fuera, por una remota casualidad, menester. Además... - añadió - … Dioses, Glenroy, está sola y en mitad de la montaña a varias horas a pie de Bruma. No creo que sea humano ni prudente dejarla ahí fuera con éste tiempo.

\- Pero Señor... - trató de protestar el otro hombre hasta que, observando los ojos azules del futuro Emperador de Tamriel se encontró... con que aquellos ojos que le devolvían la mirada se tornaban de improviso durante el más leve de los instantes fieros y reptilianos, de ardiente pupila oblicua.

\- _Haz lo que te digo, Glenroy._ \- ordenó Martin, que no su voz, en un tono extraño y distorsionado... como si en aquella misma frase el Cuchilla hubiera oído la voz de cientos de hombres al mismo tiempo, como un rugiente ejército en la lejanía vadeando las imprecisas aguas en lo profundo de su subconsciente.

Súbitamente blanco del susto, Glenroy no se atrevió a discutir aquella orden e hizo señas a sus compañeros para que activasen el pesado mecanismo de apertura del portón.

Y así, una vez la anciana hubo pasado a la parte baja de las escaleras, su mirada se cruzó a varios metros de distancia con la de Martin Septim, quien la esperaba arriba del todo.

Y sus ojos celestes reconocieron los ojos también celestes de ella.

Así pues, mientras un terrible pinchazo se adueñaba de la parte posterior de su cabeza, Martin oyó la voz de la mujer en su mente al tiempo que ésta ascendía los escalones a paso lento, los desgarrados bajos de su falda gris mecidos al viento contra sus piernas desnudas.

_"Drem Yol Lok, Sangre de Dragón. Pues así los dragones de antaño se saludaban entre ellos antes de que su Padre, la Gran Serpiente Akatosh, decidiera pasar el don de su sangre y el poder de su Voz a los mortales para librarles... de la esclavitud de sus inmortales Señores."_

* * *

Tres días habían trascurrido. Tres días de absoluta comezón e incertidumbre. Tres días de ver a aquella criatura, aún en la flor de su más tierna infancia, ir paulatinamente cambiando conforme la sangre maldita de Molag Bal se adueñaba de todo su sistema.

Porque se había vuelto hermosa. Hermosa como ninguna niña debería de ser a su edad, hermosa como una estatua de alabastro de pecho quieto y labios mudos que había estado todo aquel tiempo durmiendo el sueño del envenenamiento, de la no-muerte.

Antonietta Marie se retorcía en su asiento inquieta, ojerosa y despeinada por aquellos días en los que le resultaba imposible tanto entregarse al abrazo del sueño como abandonar la vera de aquella pobre criatura. No tenía la conciencia tranquila ni el ánimo lúcido en aquellos instantes.

Vicente había jugado con ella.

Seguía haciéndolo, de hecho, cada vez que resurgía de su letargo diurno, cada vez más corto a consecuencia de las escasas horas solares, y venía a pasearse por la estancia, observando a la niña, observándola a ella y midiendo sus cada vez más embotadas reacciones en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Qué hombre... tan torcido y tan cruel habiéndose traído a aquella pobre criatura con casi un pie en el otro mundo y básicamente haciéndole a ella partícipe de su infamia con la impotencia de tener claro que no hubiera podido hacer nada ante la decisión de un Portavoz de la Mano Negra con lo que sabía sería la conversión de la pequeña a las tinieblas.

Una niña vampira, una niña eterna, qué amarga ironía para tan corta existencia...

Y así, hallándose como se hallaba en aquellos instantes sola, con el rostro entre las manos y los ojos azules enrojecidos por la falta de sueño observando apenas sin pestañear el rostro durmiente de la pequeña, Antonietta Marie se encontró por vez primera en aquellos largos días descendiendo, lenta pero segura, a las hondas piscinas del cansancio, notando cómo la vista se le tornaba borrosa cuando...

No habiéndose percatado de que se había quedado brevemente dormida ni del sutil movimiento que, en su inconsciencia, se había arrastrado desde la cama, la rubia bretona abrió los ojos... para encontrarse a una muy despierta y lúcida niña de pie ante ella con las pálidas y gélidas manitas sobre sus rodillas, observándola a los ojos con los suyos enormes y... rojos.

Rojos como la sangre.

\- _Bonne soirée mademoiselle._ \- enunció la criatura con una voz perfecta y cristalina como el tañido de una campana de plata. Una voz terriblemente inadecuada para alguien de su edad - _Pardonnez-moi, mais je suis affamé._ ** _***_**

Y Antonietta no pudo dejar de encontrar encantador que la niña hubiera escogido hablarle en su idioma natal.

No obstante... aquella... sensación de sopor y pesadez...

Y casi no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando su garganta se estaba rindiendo por voluntad propia a las manitas heladas de la niña cuando...

\- Shhh... - la voz suave, un bálsamo de pura calma, de Vicente Valtieri entró dentro de la percepción auditiva de Antonietta Marie antes que la propia figura del vampiro adulto en su alterado rango de visión – Eso no está bien, _chérie_ , no debes tomar de la sangre de quien ahora va a hacerte muy, muy feliz... ¿Qué diría tu madre si te viera haciendo una cosa semejante?

\- Yo no tengo madre, _monsieur_. - replicó la niña con idéntica suavidad, soltando lentamente la presa mental en la que tenía sumida a la mujer.

\- Oh, sí que la tienes. - prosiguió Valtieri con su voz sibilina, consciente de la vuelta a la realidad de la rubia bretona – Ésta buena mujer que tienes aquí sentada frente a ti de ahora en adelante será... tu nueva madre.

Antonietta Marie quedó un instante descolocada por tan imprevista y singular afirmación hasta que notó los fríos bracitos de la criatura en torno a su cuello y cómo ésta se sentaba a una velocidad imposible sobre sus rodillas.

\- _Maman!_ \- exclamó la niña, feliz, entretanto los brazos de Antonietta estrechaban a su vez el cerco en torno al cuerpecillo destemplado y sus dedos jugaban entre los cabellos largos y oscuros de la pecosa cabecita.

\- Eres un demonio, Valtieri. - expresó la asesina con voz lenta y sibilante mientras acercaba a la niña más hacia su pecho, como queriéndola escudar de aquel monstruo y de su repulsiva infamia.

Pero Vicente se limitó a sonreír ligeramente como si le acabara de encontrar la gracia a algún chiste mientras que sus ojos, fijos y predadores, contaban una historia diferente.

\- Una familia... feliz. - subrayó quedamente al tiempo que, para mucho trastorno de la rubia Antonietta, se echaba a reír.

Tratando de ignorarle, la mujer llevó los labios al oído de la pequeña pese a que era ya de sobras consciente del impecable sentido auditivo de un Nosferatu.

\- _Chérie, comment tu t'appelles?_ _ ********_ \- le preguntó distraídamente a la niña, buscando de un modo penosamente consciente calmarse a sí misma.

\- _Babette._ \- respondió la pequeña con candorosa sencillez, su voz de cristal gorjeando como la de un pajarillo – _Je m'appelle Babette, chère maman._ _ *********_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Francés, utilizado como Bretón]:
> 
> * mi bella inocente
> 
> ** ¡Suficiente!
> 
> *** Buenas noches, señorita. Perdóneme, pero estoy hambrienta.
> 
> **** Cariño, ¿cómo te llamas?
> 
> ***** Babette. Me llamo Babette, mamá querida.
> 
>  
> 
> Vale, ¿os lo esperabais? yo creo que sí, que lo de "Archambeau", además de rendir homenaje a un personaje de los Elder Scrolls creado por la dibujante Ayleid, es apellido bretón a saco. En lo que respecta a Martin con barba... meteos en la cabeza la imagen de Sean Bean como Boromir en "El Señor de los Anillos" y ya tenemos al "nuevo" Martin jajajajaja, me parecía que ya iba siendo hora de sacarle y algo cambiado, que se note que no tiene tiempo ni ganas de afeitarse y que la situación le está haciendo "madurar".
> 
> Las referencias en éste capítulo han sido: "Entrevista con el vampiro" cuando Vicente transforma a Babette y Antonietta Marie se muestra horrorizada. Luego "Los Mitos de Chtulhu" por H. P. Lovecraft, como de costumbre... Y ahora, que se notará mucho para los que sois fans de la saga: Berserk. Lo de "Sangre y entrañas y entrañas y sangre" está sacado de la canción "Blood and Guts" de los OVA's; la mención de la transformación del viejo encogido y hecho polvo tras morir siendo licántropo es del manga, que cualquier Apóstol que muere revierte a su forma verdadera. Pensé que sería interesante hacer lo mismo con los hombres-lobo.


	59. "La complejidad del mundo adulto"

**_"_ _Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 58: _La complejidad del mundo adulto_.**

* * *

_"Con la muerte del conde Valga hace unos años en Skyrim a manos de uno de los clanes rebeldes de La Grieta, la regencia pasó a manos de su esposa, una niña bien que obtuvo el título de condesa de Chorrol a través del matrimonio con el heredero de los Valga. Pese a todo, no es una mala regente... una lástima que no hayan tenido hijos varones."_

Chorrol, cuna de la cultura coloviana, referente de civilización y urbanidad como consecuencia de los linajes mezclados con la emigrante baja aristocracia bretona de Roca Alta, ciudad maderera cuya artesanía de renombre se hacía eco no sólo a lo largo y ancho de la provincia imperial de Cyrodiil, sino de su vecina más inmediata separada por la frontera natural de la cordillera de las Altas Tierras Colovianas, Páramo del Martillo... era, pese a todo y como consecuencia del rancio abolengo residente, también un constante y molesto nido de chismes.

_"Dicen que la primogénita del difunto conde Charus Valga y de su esposa, la actual regente de Chorrol, Arriana Valga, con veintiséis años es una solterona sin remedio que en breve tomará los hábitos."_

La mayoría de ellos insultantes y terriblemente inexactos.

_"La hija mayor de los Valga jamás sale del castillo si no es acompañada de una nutrida escolta que le sirva de barrera ante las miradas de ojos curiosos. No es de extrañar, según tengo entendido es bastante fea."_

La gente no tenía ni idea... ni la más leve de lo que suponía ser la heredera del título nobiliario de un padre ausente y guardiana de los anhelos idealistas de una madre más preocupada por las apariencias y por la romántica idea que aún conservaba de su difunto marido que de la actual crisis que atravesaba el Imperio.

_"Dicen que el conde Marius Caro de Leyawiin rechazó casarse con ella y eligió a su hermana menor, la bella y mucho más joven Alessia, como esposa."_

Inexacto. Alessia había deseado a toda costa un buen matrimonio que le asegurase a ella y a sus futuros herederos la posibilidad de un cargo regente en cualquiera de las principales ciudades de la provincia. Anvil, Bruma y por supuesto Chorrol estaban fuera de toda consideración al ser sus regentes mujeres.

Por otra parte, Janus Hassildor de Skingrad no tenía el menor interés en casarse por el momento; Andel Indarys de Cheydinhal había estado casado por aquel entonces (eso sin mencionar que era un repulsivo piel gris al cual la joven y encantadora y tremendamente racista Alessia Valga no hubiera querido tocar ni con un palo a tres metros); y tanto Regulus Terentius como su hijo Gellius no eran una opción... lo que se dice muy adecuada o respetable dentro de la aristocracia cyrodiílica para una joven dama coloviana, pues no por nada Bravil era de sobras conocido por ser un referente para cualquier traficante o adicto al skooma que buscase aprovisionarse el alijo de turno.

Eso sin mencionar... que ambos estaban prácticamente arruinados y que tanto el padre como el hijo dejaban mucho que desear como caballeros aristócratas de alta alcurnia.

De tal modo que las únicas opciones por aquel entonces habían sido Ormellius Goldwine de Kvatch y Marius Caro de Leyawiin.

Ormellius Goldwine era viudo, no tenía herederos y por aquel entonces había contado con sus buenos sesenta años.

Marius Caro, por otra parte, nunca había estado casado y, si bien ya iba camino de los cuarenta y seis, físicamente no era gran cosa y se estaba quedando calvo, era una opción infinitamente más deseable para la refinada Alessia Valga quien, poco tiempo después de hacerse los arreglos pertinentes, se había transformado en la nueva condesa de Leyawiin.

De hecho se alegraba por ella. Porque ya sabía lo que hubiera sucedido de haber optado por casarse con Goldwine...

_"Es una lástima y una absoluta vergüenza que la primogénita de los Valga no esté casada a su edad. Deja pasar unos pocos años más y la chica quedará para vestir santos."_

Ah, pero nadie se paraba a hacer tales afirmaciones sobre Millona Umbranox de Anvil desde que su marido, Corvus Umbranox, reapareciera de la nada tras andar desaparecido prácticamente una década... o de Narina Carvain de Bruma, toda una mujer de acción cuyo mandato sobre la ciudad nórdica por excelencia de Cyrodiil era duro, frío y justo, igual que el temperamento de la propia condesa.

_"Yo la he visto alguna que otra vez de refilón y no vale gran cosa, la pobre. Si no se mete a monja... ¿qué es lo que hará ésa chica? Éstas señoritas de la nobleza son del todo inútiles fuera del campo de casarse, tener hijos y actuar como una perfecta dama en Sociedad."_

Seguro que nadie se había parado nunca a pensar que sus "excursiones" plagadas de guardaespaldas al Gremio de Magos local y a la Capilla de Stendarr no eran precisamente para orar o llevarles pastitas y té a los hechiceros y Sanadores de ambos puntos en la ciudad.

Eso sin mencionar las veces que había ido de visita a la Ciudad Imperial siendo una niña y había acabado con las narices metidas en la Biblioteca de los Pergaminos Antiguos de la Torre Blanca y Dorada cuando su padre aún vivía, ya que el hombre había preferido tratar los asuntos de Estado cara a cara con el ya difunto Emperador Uriel Septim VII.

Ahora todos aquellos recuerdos quedaban tan lejanos y difusos en su memoria...

_"Desde aquel desastre en Kvatch con el Portón al Oblivion que se abrió frente a sus murallas, cualquier oportunidad que la joven Valga hubiera tenido de casarse se evaporó en el aire con la muerte de Ormellius Goldwine."_

Aquel, fíjate tú, era el único rumor de entre toda aquella maraña de falacias que contenía... algo de verdad.

No es que ella hubiera aceptado como tal, pero hace tres años, por la misma época en la cual su hermana se había casado, había tenido clara una cosa: su madre no iba a dejar a su hija mayor permanecer soltera tan alegremente sin tratar de ponerle remedio a la situación.

Y Ormellius Goldwine había sido una opción tan evidente...

_"Es una lástima que la mayor de los Valga no haya nacido, al igual que su hermana, tan bella como lo fuera antaño su madre. En su lugar se parece más al padre. Un buen tipo sin duda el conde Valga, amable, virtuoso y valiente como pocos... pero ¡ay!, pobremente dotado en apariencia física, me temo."_

Llevándose con todo el decoro y las buenas maneras que su posición social le habían requerido desde muy niña observar con minuciosa escrupulosidad, Agripina Fausta Valga, hija mayor del difunto conde Charus Valga de Chorrol, contuvo la breve pero intensa jaqueca que el fluctuar de tantas ideas desagradables trajo como un mazazo en la cabeza consigo.

Llevaba ya una temporada bastante harta de todo en general y desde el desastre en Kvatch hacía ya sus buenos dos años, su radio de movimientos se había ido reduciendo de ir a visitar a su hermana en Leyawiin o ir a la Ciudad Imperial para unirse a las oraciones comunitarias en el Templo de Talos por la restauración de los Fuegos del Dragón... a, sencillamente, no poder salir de la ciudad.

Dioses, ¡ni tan siquiera le estaba permitido salir del castillo sin llevar media plantilla de la Guardia de la condesa consigo!

Llevaba tanto tiempo sintiéndose... prisionera de su propia casa...

Su madre, la condesa Arriana Valga, decía que era por su seguridad, que haría exactamente lo mismo si tuviera a su hermana aún bajo su tutela... y de veras que ella apreciaba la preocupación de la mujer, de veras que la quería y valoraba el hecho de que la quisiera mantener a salvo... pero aquello era sencillamente ridículo.

Debía hacer algo al respecto pronto o acabaría volviéndose loca.

_Pero antes…_

Dos semanas. Dos semanas desde que había comenzado todo aquel embrollo que había puesto a medio castillo patas arriba con la desaparición del retrato del difunto conde Valga de los aposentos de la condesa.

Dos semanas desde que la celebérrima Heroína de Kvatch hubiera tocado a la puerta del castillo hablando en nombre de los Cuchillas y solicitando refuerzos militares para la Causa Imperial en Bruma. Dos semanas desde que la condesa no le hubiera dado a tan admirable personalidad ni el sí ni el no.

Y ésas habían sido las dos semanas más largas en la vida de la primogénita de los Valga.

Porque ésta, en su frustración hacia las nimiedades románticas de su anciana madre, había estado investigando por su cuenta. Moviéndose, hurgando… espiando la propiedad ajena, vaya.

Y finalmente, tras mucho deliberar, ya tenía a su culpable.

Deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta de uno de los dormitorios privados del Ala Oeste dedicada a la servidumbre, sin más preámbulos que tomar una honda bocanada de aire para reafirmarse, conectó sus delicados nudillos con la superficie de madera.

Nadie contestó desde el interior hasta que la puerta fue abierta para dar paso al sorprendido rostro somnoliento de una mujer de gran belleza pese a haber rebasado ampliamente ésta la cuarentena, revestida en un largo salto de cama de rico tejido de un elegante verde oliva. Sus cabellos gruesos, rizados y foscos en desordenado despeine no restándole ni un solo ápice a su encanto natural.

\- ¿Lady Agripina…? – fue la mujer mayor la primera en contestar, sus generosos labios apenas perturbados y por los cuales plácida voz emanaba a cada palabra.

\- Chanel. – saludó la joven dama con el pertinente tono grave de rigor, su voz serena y su boca untada en bálsamo perfumado ni remotamente cercanas a la delicadeza de las de la otra – Ruego excuses mi irrupción en tus horas de descanso, pero me temo que el asunto con el que en éste instante me veo obligada a abordarte, además de urgente, requiere de cierto grado de… discreción.

Observando a la joven noble frente a sí y no teniendo muy claro cómo reaccionar, Chanel, maga de la Corte del castillo Valga en Chorrol, una extranjera _Ra Gada_ ante una población mayoritariamente blanca y bretona, se hizo a un lado y permitió pasar a la dama a su puerta.

Una vez dentro y no dándoles una segunda mirada a los ricamente adornados aposentos de la hechicera, la joven Valga se giró tranquilamente a hacia ella con ambas manos cruzadas frente al regazo, la barbilla alta y la mirada increíblemente severa.

\- No me extenderé innecesariamente e iré directa al nudo de la cuestión, Chanel. – dijo la noble mientras su semblante reposaba en un estado de neutralidad que hubiera puesto los pelos de punta al más pintado – Como bien sabes, llevamos una desgraciada temporada no precisamente corta durante la cual los ánimos en éste nuestro castillo van de mal en peor y ciertamente no ha habido muchos que nos hayan venido ofreciendo soluciones a la crisis que parece haberse apoderado de la provincia capital. – y comenzando a caminar tranquilamente por la estancia sin descruzar las manos del regazo, la hechicera frente a ella se percató inmediatamente del patrón circular que los pasos de la joven describían en torno a ella, como el tiburón que huele la sangre y cerca a su presa lentamente – No obstante, hace no mucho que una célebre personalidad entre las filas de la cada vez menos desconocida Causa Imperial vino a tocar a la nuestra puerta ofreciéndonos quizás la única salida posible ante el asedio de los Portones al Oblivion que se han venido abriendo por los caminos desde hace ya dos años: la Heroína de Kvatch. – y tomando aire lentamente, como si el decir aquello le tomara de una paciencia que no tenía, prosiguió – Mi madre, como bien sabes, en su presente estado de distracción no ha sido lo que se dice de gran apoyo para la susodicha Causa y… estoy cansada Chanel, muy cansada… - y dando un hondo suspiro que respaldase aquella afirmación, la máscara de impavidez retornó a su sitio en el preciso instante en que los ojos de la noble se toparon de nuevo con los de la hechicera – Estoy cansada de éste juego, de éstas fruslerías románticas caducas entre dos mujeres de edad que han perdido toda noción del saber estar y del deber en pos del recuerdo de un hombre que, desafortunadamente, ya no está entre nosotros para imponer el orden y sensatez de la que ésta Corte tanto se adolece.

La guarda roja, Chanel, quien hasta el momento había escuchado el discurso de la mujer sin abrir la boca, plantó frente a su interlocutora la misma mueca neutral.

\- ¿Me estáis acusando de algo, Señora? – inquirió, altiva.

Y de buen grado si no hubiera sido por su educación y por su oposición a la violencia a favor del diálogo, Agripina Valga hubiera mordido gozosamente el anzuelo y le hubiera cruzado la cara a la atrevida de un sonoro bofetón.

\- Así es Chanel. – convino la joven – Te acuso del robo del cuadro de mi padre, el difunto conde Valga, de los aposentos de mi madre, la condesa Arriana Valga durante lo que han sido las dos semanas más ridículas y absurdas de la historia de éste castillo. – y al observar palidecer a su interlocutora, viendo que ésta diría algo más, alzó una mano en alto - ¡No me interesan tus motivaciones! – exclamó – No me interesan los años de silencio, de lánguidas miradas o de sentimientos enterrados que puedas llevar a cuestas. Así como tampoco considero de valor o interés alguno saber si alguna vez ésos sentimientos fueron o no correspondidos en algún punto medio en el cual escarbar me parece del todo ilógico y sin sentido. Los restos de mi amado padre yacen en silencio bajo capas de dura roca en nuestro panteón familiar desde hace años y prefiero dejar su memoria descansar en paz, tal y como el hombre se merecía. – y con estas mismas, dándose prontamente la vuelta sin mirar atrás, se aproximó a la puerta – Tienes veinticuatro horas para sacar el retrato de mi padre de detrás de ése cuadro sobre tu cama y colocarlo nuevamente en el sitio al que le corresponde estar. – tras ella, la cada vez más pálida guarda roja adoptó en sus bellas facciones un tinte cadavérico – Si para mañana a ésta misma hora la situación y, por ende, la predisposición de mi madre no han cambiado, te acusaré públicamente del robo para que enfrentes las consecuencias de tu necedad. No quiero volver a tener noticia de éstas niñerías hacia la memoria de mi padre por parte tuya nunca más y espero que, con esto, consideres ya ése capítulo de tu vida definitivamente cerrado. Y es mi última palabra.

Así pues, sin segundas miradas ni arrepentimientos, la joven Valga salió quedamente del Ala Oeste para internarse en las sombras de su propio cuarto, dejar que su doncella de compañía la desvistiera, preparase su cama y la dejara a solas con sus pensamientos mientras se cepillaba cuidadosamente el cabello.

Y mientras más nudos lograba deshacer bajo las cerdas del cepillo, más duro se volvía el semblante de la joven noble contemplándose a sí misma en el espejo.

Porque no era guapa y nunca lo sería. Porque no era dulce y mesurada y nunca había buscado serlo. Porque desde niña, con la cantidad ingente de privaciones a nivel emocional que había tenido que soportar como primogénita y heredera, había tenido muy claro que los únicos caminos que se le presentaban eran el de bienamada esposa y madre de los hijos de cualquier noble al que su madre optase por unirla en matrimonio… o el del heredero varón que sus padres nunca habían tenido.

Ella había optado por ser ése hijo varón, ése hombre imaginario que sólo viviera para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a los estudios y al frío baile de la política y la diplomacia que se esperaban del siguiente regente de Chorrol.

Porque siendo un hombre, carecer o no de belleza no importaba demasiado.

Porque siendo un hombre tomaría las decisiones acertadas sin dejarse influir o aplastar por la opinión de una madre con el corazón roto o un marido que le dictase hasta el cómo respirar.

Porque cuando eres un hombre… las habladurías de terceros no hieren tanto.

O al menos, se decía a sí misma mientras una solitaria lágrima le surcaba el rostro impenetrable delante de la pulida y fría imagen del espejo, ésa era la teoría.

* * *

Con la cara increíblemente larga y los párpados pesados cerrándosele sobre los ojos a medida que iba sintiendo las consecuencias del inestable meneíllo del trotar de su montura bajo sus posaderas tras tantas horas de viaje, Tempest pasó bajo el gigantesco arco de piedra de la entrada Oeste de Skingrad con la hipotética nube negra sobre la cabeza lloviéndole rayos y truenos encima.

Entre que tenía un sueño alucinante y su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a pensamientos que intentaba de mala manera "censurar" sin muchas miras de éxito, estaba de una mala leche que no se aguantaba ni ella.

Y sus dos acompañantes, el madero y el cortacuellos, cada cual tocahuevos a su manera, parecían olerse tan singular predisposición ya que no la importunaron para absolutamente nada y encima iban de pelotas los tíos llevándole el petate y pagándole la comida y la habitación en la posada pijotera de turno: "Bosque del Oeste".

La estaban tratando como a una marquesa y ella les devolvía la mirada en silencio con una cara de _"un solo comentario fuera de lugar y te muerdo la cara"_ que tiraba para atrás.

Así pues, mientras se embutía una cucharada tras otra sin apenas masticar del pedazo puchero de carne con setas en el que iba mojando sin piedad y con la mano un pellizco de pan de queso tras otro, se puso las patas sin chorradas que la importunaran mientras los otros dos la observaban por el rabillo del ojo ventilarse aquel platazo, cada uno con su respectiva monstruosidad culinaria de turno: Lucien había tirado como de costumbre a ventilarse toda la carne poco hecha que su voraz metabolismo le exigía mientras que Lex andaba devorando, muy metódicamente, el menú del día entero con sus tres platos completos.

Tras aquel paréntesis silencioso sobrevino otro de idéntica quietud mientras la camarera les retiraba los platos vacíos de delante de las narices casi con miedo teniendo en cuenta los volúmenes de comida que la dueña y cocinera del lugar había tenido que preparar a aquellos tres, dos con caras de borricos y la otra de mala leche, para alejarse prontamente y dejarles con los estómagos a reventar mirándose los unos a los otros como si allí se estuviera cociendo algo gordo.

No obstante allí nada explotó ni revelación alguna dio a lugar ya que, una vez les apeteció a los unos y a la otra moverse, ella partió dirección a la habitación que se le había asignado en la posada, benditamente a solas, para dormir un rato mientras que los hombres partieron simultáneamente direcciones opuestas para reabastecerse y, del mismo modo, despejarse un poco de aquella tarde de quietos sinsabores que tan lentamente andaba fluyendo.

Una vez en su habitación y mucho más tranquila, Tempest procedió a sentarse sobre la cama de piernas cruzadas y a desenredarse el pelo mientras aguardaba el baño que hacía ya unos cuantos días necesitaba darse.

Con aquella jornada fatigosa llena de imprevistos, sus ciclos de higiene y sueño los tenía severamente alterados ya que había días enteros, por poner un ejemplo, que ni dormía y ni tan siquiera se enjuagaba la boca.

 _Por Akatosh, qué asco…_ \- pensó repugnada al quitarse la túnica y la Armadura Etérea para observarse la ropa de debajo con manchas de sudor amarillentas concentradas en vientre, clavícula y axilas – _Esto es sencillamente vomitivo… yo soy vomitiva, doy puto asco y vergüenza…_

Veinte minutos después, con el baño caliente la ropa sucia acabó arrojada al descuido a un lado de la habitación y la muchacha acabó sumergida entre vapores donde descubrió el súbito escozor que se había apoderado de cada centímetro de su piel al meterse en el agua.

Porque precisamente cada centímetro de su piel hallábase cubierto de moratones.

¿Cuándo se había hecho todo aquello?, ¿y el pedazo de hostión en línea recta a lo largo de la pierna y el antebrazo izquierdos?

_Debe de ser cuando lo del hielo… menuda potra que la corteza no se partiera y yo no acabase nadando en mitad del lago aquel…_

Al pensar aquello, repentinamente sintió un profundo malestar.

\- Oh, joder… - musitó apoyando la frente contra el borde de la tina de madera.

Sucia, con las rodillas raspadas y cagada de miedo. Parecía que hubiera vuelto a principios de aquel invierno del 433, mendiga errante de ciudad en ciudad como el peregrino que ha perdido el Norte.

 _Pero con la diferencia de que ahora estás más gorda._ – se recriminó atreviéndose a llevar la vista hacia abajo dirección al apenas abultado vientre y a las ampliadas caderas - _Considerablemente más gorda._

Inhalando aire un momento, llevando una mano al aire por encima de su cabeza comenzó a canalizar las débiles reservas de energías místicas a consecuencia del agotamiento a través de su cuerpo para sanarse aquella marabunta de contusiones hasta que pudo pasarse la esponja y el jabón sin tanto escozor y comenzó a sentirse ligeramente mejor.

\- También vamos a lavarte a ti, ¿eh? – murmuró al tiempo que se frotaba en círculos y con suavidad el vientre – Ya verás qué limpitos nos vamos a quedar los dos…

Prefería que la cosa siguiera como antes, seguir hablándole, no pensar de nuevo en el bebé como una "cosa", sino como en el bebé que era. No por el hecho de que el padre fuera un cabrón iba a nacer el bebé cabrón también, ¿no?; pues en términos de naturalezas no por el hecho de que ése mismo padre fuera un jodido monstruo cambiaformas implicaba que el bebé fuera a nacer también licántropo, ¿verdad?

Los Señores Daedra podían poseer almas mortales y mutarlas a su antojo, pero no podían crearlas, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Dejando de frotarse por un instante y reprimiendo un violento sollozo que le vino tan rápido como se fue, meneó la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

¿A quién pretendía engañar?, ¿acaso no se acordaba de gro-Malog, el acompañante de Mazoga? Mitad orco, mitad vampiro.

Y, por lo poco que Mazoga había dejado caer al respecto, el hombre estaría el resto de su vida de cierta manera en guerra consigo mismo y, de no tener cuidado, de "Príncipe Gris" acabaría siendo conocido como "El Monstruo Gris" por las mismas masas que lo habían aclamado como un héroe por espacio de más de una década.

Temido por todos… probablemente solo si Mazoga no hubiera estado allí… oh, Akatosh bendito, no quería una vida tan deprimente para su bebé.

Sin embargo también era SU bebé. Ella había elegido quedárselo (más por puro gallinismo que otra cosa en realidad) y hasta había comenzado a cambiar su forma de pensar sobre él.

No iba a perder eso. No daría marcha atrás. Era su responsabilidad y ella, por muy malamente que las llevase a cabo, acababa de un modo u otro asumiendo sus responsabilidades.

_Y, si no, no haber echado pinchitos sin haberte informado antes, so mamerta._

La verdad es que aquello, de ser ya un amargo reproche hacia sí misma se estaba comenzando a convertir, lento pero seguro, en el chiste recurrente de turno: ¿te pesa el culo?, no haber follado. ¿No puedes beber alcohol?, no haber follado. ¿Se te indigesta la comida?, no haber follado.

Echándose a reír, Tempest se sumergió entera en el agua para emerger con el pelo listo para ser prontamente enjabonado.

 _¿Quieres matar ahora al padre?, no haber follado con él._ – se choteó, tratándole de ver la gracia a un asunto que no la tenía por ningún lado – _Ay… ¿quién me mandaría a mí meterme en camisas de once varas, Akatosh de mi alma…?_

Y así, tal y como hiciera siempre que se bañara, quedó enjabonada y en remojo como los garbanzos hasta que la piel de las palmas de manos y pies se le arrugó como una pasa y el agua se quedó… pues básicamente fría.

Saliendo entonces del baño esputando agua en modo fuente cual elefante y tiritando, agarró el pedazo de toallón kilométrico que se había dejado preparado sobre la banqueta y acabó sumergida en él de pies a cabeza, lo mismo que si llevara un hábito blanco y con capucha arrastrando por el suelo.

De este modo, metida en su crisálida de tela se sentó frente a la estufa de carbón con la que proveían a cada habitación de la clientela (no por nada aquel era un local súper pijo de la muerte donde te cobraban las botellas reserva de Tamika y Surillie a millón, hijos de puta) y procedió a desenredarse una vez más el pelo y a peinarlo con los dedos hasta que vinieron a tocarle a la puerta.

Creyendo, como era natural, que sería la dueña o una de sus ayudantes que venían a retirarle el baño, calzándose el mínimo de ropa interior (lo único de lo que aún tenía mudas limpias, la verdad) para guardar algo de pundonor, pegó dos vueltas a la llave y al girar el picaporte…

… Se encontró a un muy pulcramente vestido y muy pulcramente afeitado Hieronymus Lex con una cara que pasó en cuestión de milésimas de la seguridad a la más pura confusión.

Y así, haciendo concurso de ver quién se dirigía la mirada más boba, Tempest y el hombre se anduvieron mirando estúpidamente el uno al otro cosa de medio minuto hasta que él se aclaró la garganta.

\- Eh… - fue lo primero que le vino a la boca.

\- Hola, Lex. – replicó la chica rápidamente en voz baja, cansada - ¿Querías algo?

El hombre se humedeció los labios un instante antes de reparar en el atuendo de ella.

Un encantador gnomo envuelto en una toalla.

\- Perdóname, veo que te pillo en mal momento, ¿cierto? – repuso el hombre llevándose una mano a la nuca y rascándose nerviosamente - ¿Te ibas a bañar?

\- No, tío, iba a mirar el agua y a presentarle mis respetos mientras tomábamos el té de las cinco. – replicó Tempest rodando los ojos – Sí, ya _me he_ bañado, por si te interesa. Olía a rayos y centellas.

Dándole una ojeada rápida a la habitación tras la chica, el capitán asintió.

\- Entiendo. – dijo – Esperaré entonces aquí afuera y, una vez te hayas vestido…

\- No tengo ropa. – le cortó ella en seco.

Tras otro instante de silencio embobado, el rostro de Lex pasó de su habitual tono bronceado al rojo en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿C… cómo que no tienes ropa? – inquirió el hombre, súbitamente avergonzado.

\- Como que mi ropa da puto asco ahora mismo y no me la voy a poner de nuevo. – replicó Tempest – Pensaba dársela a la dueña para que me hicieran la colada o algo y decirles que la quiero seca para mañana y, mientras tanto, dormir en bragas.

\- ¡Por Talos, Tempest! – exclamó el otro, súbitamente escandalizado - ¡No hace falta que me des detalles tan… gráficos acerca de tu estado de vestimenta!

\- Eh, la curiosidad mató al gato. No haber preguntado. – se burló la muchacha, repentinamente despejada y hasta entretenida con la perspectiva de avergonzar a su ex – Tampoco es como si hubieras visto mucho antes. – añadió con una sonrisilla cabrona - Supongo que entiendo que te dé cosilla si te describen algo que no has visto y que, sin embargo, _podrías_ haber visto. Con todo lujo de _detalles gráficos_.

\- Ésta conversación se acaba ya. – se aprestó a decir el hombre en su tono más automático, lo mismo que si estuviera haciendo la instrucción de por las mañanas. No quería seguir aquel juego que estaba derivando por derroteros por los que a su mente no le convenía andar vagando, no en aquel momento - Ahora mismo.

\- Eh, eres tú el que ha venido a tocar a mi puerta, ahora no te quejes.

\- ¡No he venido para hablar de esto!

\- Pues entonces decídete. – repuso Tempest torciendo la boca – O entras y hablas con una chica metida en una toalla o te vas por donde has venido y ésa misma chica tira la mencionada toalla y se pone a roncar. – y en esto que enarcó una ceja – Estoy en bragas igual, estés tú o no. Así que hala, pasa o adiós muy buenas.

Tenso a más no poder y con la típica vocecilla interna gritándole a todo volumen que aquella no era ni de lejos una gran idea, Hieronymus Lex finalmente se decidió a entrar y se quedó cortadísimo prácticamente frente a la puerta hasta que Tempest le ofreció asiento.

Asiento en la cama.

Asiento que tomó a su buen metro y medio de distancia de la chica, quien, como si el hombre formara parte del mobiliario circundante, se había sentado a su vez sobre la cama al estilo khajiita y había reanudado su previa tarea de trenzarse el cabello húmedo, esperando a que el otro iniciase diálogo.

No obstante acabó por trenzarse hasta las mismas puntas del pelo y el esperado diálogo aún no había dado comienzo.

Dándole una ceja enarcada, Tempest interpeló al capitán desde el interior de su kilométrica toalla.

\- Oye, Lex. O te decides o me meto en la cama y paso de ti. – le dijo muy tranquilamente, borde a la par que encantadora como sólo ella sabía serlo – Y no creas que estaré al loro de continuar nuestra conversación a la media hora de haberme ido a dormir. Una y no más, aguarrás.

Repentinamente molesto al advertir qué evento en particular la chica le estaba echando en cara, el hombre imperial corrigió su postura sentado hasta parecer un tablón de lo rígido que se puso.

\- Muy bien. – comenzó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente – Venía a hablar de ciertas… compañías que nos siguen cual chucho pegado a nuestros talones.

\- Oh, por favor, no me hables de chuchos, ¿quieres? – replicó la chica rápidamente, agotada y molesta no sólo porque ya se estaba oliendo el motivo de la presente conversación, sino por el incidental paralelismo perruno - ¿De qué va esto, Lex? No me digas que vienes a hablarme del jefe…

\- De ése tal Lachance precisamente vengo a hablar, Tempest. – repuso el capitán cruzándose de brazos – No confío en él y no me gusta la manera que tiene de mirarte como si fueras comestible, ¿o acaso no lo habías notado?

 _Ugh, Lex… vete a la mierda y deja de tirar a ciegas y de dar en la puta diana, coño…_ \- pensó ella reprimiendo una mueca de puro dolor de estómago.

\- Vaya, no me digas… – se recochineó, tratando por todos los medios de desviar su mente adonde no quería que se encauzase sola – Creo que eso tendrá que ver con la pinta de pastelito de fresa que tengo, ¿ _o acaso no lo habías notado_ , capitán?

 _Dulce por fuera e indigesta por dentro._ – pensó el hombre ensanchando las fosas nasales – _No hace falta que me lo jures…_

\- Tempest, hablo en serio. – dijo el hombre severamente – No creo que ande muy descaminado si te digo que los tratos que ése hombre frecuenta son de todo… menos lícitos, ¿me equivoco?

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

\- De manera extraoficial, Tempest. – expresó el imperial en tono conciliador – Entiendo que ser Agente del Imperio requiera de tratos… cuanto menos que dudosos y no pondré en duda determinados… pactos que hayas tenido que sellar en nombre de tu Emperador. – suspiró - Por muy poco que me guste sé que ésa es la realidad y no hay vuelta de hoja.

\- ¿Y entonces? – replicó la chica cruzándose a su vez de brazos.

\- Y entonces mi punto es que, Agente o no del Imperio, convendrás conmigo en que ése hombre que nos sigue es de todo menos legal, _ergo_ de fiar.

Bufando molesta, la pequeña Hija de la Tempestad se inclinó hacia delante observando fijamente al hombre sentado sobre su cama.

\- ¿Y a ti qué podría importarte quién es ése tío? – inquirió – De estar equivocado, todo se resumiría a que os caéis como el culo y ya está, Lex.

\- ¡No se trata simplemente de…!

\- … No obstante, si estuvieras en lo cierto… - prosiguió ella - ¿Qué ganarías con saber nada? ¿No te has planteado que el tío perfectamente pudiera estar escuchando esta misma conversación y luego venir a pedirme cuentas en función de lo que yo decidiera contarte? – y al ver la cara de estupefacción del capitán, se recostó contra los cojines de su cama – Es una gilipollez que vengas a preguntarme nada de él. Por activa o por pasiva vendrá con nosotros hasta que se aburra y decida meter las narices en otros asuntos que él considere más divertidos o interesantes. – y en esto que rodó los ojos - Siempre hace lo mismo… que es básicamente lo que le da la gana. Lex, no sufras, no puede ni creo que quiera jodernos el tema éste de Umaril.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes saber tú eso? – replicó él devolviendo la pelota – Finjamos por un momento que, efectivamente, no sabes nada de él. ¿Quién no te dice que no sea otro de ésos adoradores sectarios?, si no de Mehrunes Dagon como los del Amanecer Mítico, puede que de, por ejemplo, de la misma Namira. – expuso - Como te he dicho, te observa como si fueras comestible.

_¡Y dale, tío!, ¡déjalo ya, coño!_

Tomando aire un instante y dejándolo ir lentamente, la muchacha comenzó de nuevo.

\- Vamos a ver si nos entendemos tú y yo, Lex. – sentenció – El tío ése de negro que nos sigue no, no es trigo limpio. – y al observar el más mínimo cambio sutil en el lenguaje corporal de su interlocutor, prosiguió – Pero sí, por extraño que suene, sí es de fiar. Y no es un adorador de los Daedra, de hecho los odia con toda su alma, para más señas. – resopló – Está muy capacitado para pelear y tiene muy buenos contactos, luego me es útil. Y no, no le puedo mandar a freír espárragos ya que, además de útil como te he dicho, tiene lo que se dice muy poca tolerancia a las pasadas de rosca. No te voy a contar más y no creo que necesites saber más acerca del tema, ¡¿FELIZ?! – finiquitó observando fijamente al hombre y notándose cómo, al haber hablado a voz en cuello, se había quedado prácticamente sin aliento del impulso y el mal genio que le había imprimido a sus palabras.

¿De veras estaba tan alterada? ¿Todavía tenía más veneno que soltar, más pesadillas de las que esconderse, más miedos a los que aferrarse…?

Lo que sus ojos habían presenciado bajo la Luna de Revenant había sido la más gráfica descripción de una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la que, por más que quisiera, no hallaba el modo de despertar.

Y oh, Akatosh de su alma, deseaba tanto despertar… hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ignorar el hecho de que aquel hombre…

Aquel hombre…

Pestañeando un par de veces, notándose por momentos la respiración entrecortada propia de un ataque de ansiedad en letras mayúsculas, regresó a la realidad con ambas manos del oficial frente a ella asiéndola de los hombros y con los ojos ultramar buscando los suyos, ansiosos y alterados.

\- Tempest. – decía la voz del hombre, calmada y mesurada - Tempest, ya pasó… tranquila…

Sintiéndose entonces increíblemente falsa al no poder decir aquello que su mente imploraba por sanar, la chica se llevó ambas manos al rostro y aspiró hondo, odiándose profundamente por ser tan cría y verse tan desvalida.

\- Oh, mierda, Lex… - murmuró con la voz rota - ¡Mierda y requetemierda!

\- Ya pasó. - repitió él atrayéndola hacia sí y mirando la manera de a ver cómo narices lidiaba con una mujer llorosa entretanto se cuidaba de no mojarse con la trenza húmeda de ella y que aquella toalla traidora no se deslizara peligrosamente hacia abajo. Aquel no era el momento – Ya pasó, Tempest.

\- Oh, no, no ha pasado, no. – replicó ella aún con la voz quebrada y las manos sobre el rostro – Cada mes, Lex, cada puto mes la Luna de Sangre asomará el hocico, las jaurías se revolucionarán e Hircine se recochineará viéndome metida debajo de la cama como un conejo asustado mientras le rezo a Sheogorath para que se me lleve pronto.

\- ¿Pero qué disparates son ésos, Tempest? – expresó el hombre, claramente perturbado – No pronuncies herejías y no lo menciones, ni siquiera lo pienses. No les des a los demonios ése placer.

\- No me hables de demonios, por favor. – dijo ella - Ya he tenido suficiente, no quiero más, no quiero más cambiaformas ni más mierdas. ¡No quiero más, por Akatosh!, ¡no quiero!

Y así, nuevamente, tan flamante como había venido a tocar a la puerta, Hieronymus Lex hubo de enfrentar con entereza y valor nuevas oleadas de desequilibrio emocional de la mano de la chiquilla quien, además de evidentemente cansada, se hallaba cuanto menos que trastornada con la ordalía acaecida bajo el yugo del Acechador.

Sólo era una muchacha, así de fácil, así de duro. Al capitán le había costado su buen tiempo en darse cuenta del todo… pero aquella criatura que le había traído tan loco, le había desesperado y, literalmente, le había sacado de quicio hasta las últimas consecuencias… sólo era una muchacha.

Una muchacha pequeña y débil en un mundo de profetas locos, monstruos perseguidores y adultos adamantinos como él, incapaces de quitarse la venda de los ojos hasta que no veían aquellas lágrimas de chiquilla implorando un poco de comprensión, un respiro, un maldito minuto sin cargas de las que cualquier hombre hecho y derecho se adolecería.

Talos bendito, no debió haberla traído, no debió haberla dejado sola un año atrás.

De éste modo y completamente sereno, el hombre no supo si maravillarse de su mucha sangre fría y entereza cuando consiguió calmar a aquel reguño de verdes cabellos y ojos abotagados por la llorera y, con toda la buena disposición de un guardián, la secó los ojos, abrió la cama, la metió dentro, la arropó como a la niña en la que se había convertido en aquellos instantes, y permaneció a su lado hasta que ésta se durmió y, dejando una candela encendida junto a su rostro, recogió sigilosamente todo aquel desastre de ropa sucia tirada por el suelo y se la llevó derecha al piso de abajo.

Porque, francamente, era cierto que necesitaba un buen lavado.

* * *

Tras un buen par de horitas sopas perdida con las sábanas y los cubrecamas hasta la coronilla en posición fetal mientras un brazo rebelde le asomaba con los dedos asiendo un trozo de almohada con cierta manía vehemente que pronto fue dispersada en el mismo instante en que otros dedos menos finos y más ásperos desenredaron los suyos de la almohada y, siguiendo un invisible camino trazado desde los pequeños nudillos hasta el codo, la mano áspera e intrusa hizo lentamente a un lado las mantas que daban abrigo a su cuerpo.

O al menos a la parte que correspondía a su cabeza.

\- El día menos pensado te asfixiarás mientras duermes a consecuencia de la falta de oxígeno de la cual las sábanas te harán víctima, pajarillo.

Pegando un súbito brinco desde el borde de la cama, el dueño de la voz intrusa no supo qué ocurría hasta que se encontró con una de las almohadas de la cama estampada en toda la cara.

Y apenas si se hubo recobrado de tan imprevisto ataque cuando, al alzar la vista, se encontró a la chiquilla, o más bien su silueta recortándose contra la luz azul procedente del ventanal, armada y peligrosa, almohada por banda, en cuclillas sobre el colchón y dándole una mirada de gato escaldado. Y poco le faltaba para que todos y cada uno de los largos cabellos que poblaban su cabecita loca comenzaran a erizarse.

Otro almohadazo seguido de otro y otro que derivaron en puro acribillamiento sirvieron bien a la hora de quitarle aquella cara de pobre idiota que se le había quedado tras el primer asalto.

\- ¡Cabrón, cabrón, cabrón! – exclamó la chica con la voz pastosa - ¡Capullo, hijo de la gran fruta, cagüentusmuelas! – expresó entretanto proseguía con su impío ataque - ¡Tú… tútútútútú y tu putísima manía de no dejar dormir y despertar a la gente sin llamar a la putísima puerta! ¡Me cago en ti, cojones, me cago en ti!

\- ¡Para! – exclamó el hombre en voz baja mientras intentaba cubrirse la cabeza sin muchas miras de éxito - ¡Ya basta!, ¡ya basta te digo!

No obstante al final hubo de emplear la fuerza asiendo el objeto del delito entre sus manos y forcejeando con la chica durante el más breve de los instantes.

\- No luches contra mí, mujer, no luches contra mí. – le repitió cansinamente. No quería hacerle daño, de verdad que no quería.

Sin embargo su insistencia pronto dio fruto en el momento en el que ella, molesta por ver que no recuperaría el control de la almohada, se dio por vencida arreando un último golpe derrotista al maltratado objeto.

Pero no hubo acabado un ataque de mala leche para pasar al siguiente en cuanto Tempest vio aquellos ojos nictálopes proyectando su reflejo luminiscente en la penumbra del cuarto… bajando dirección a su clavícula y a los senos que se insinuaban bajo la toalla y las sábanas desperdigadas que malamente le hacían el apaño de cubrirla.

Pegando un brusco tirón de ésas mismas sábanas hacia arriba, la joven procedió inmediatamente a taparse con un gesto rabioso.

\- ¡Deja de regalarte la puta vista de una vez! – bufó, malencarada.

La reacción por parte del hombre no se hizo de esperar.

\- Pues no duermas sin ropa. – fue su seca réplica.

\- ¡Me da la gana!

\- Entonces atente a las consecuencias, todavía no estoy ciego.

\- ¡Eres un… un…!

\- Cuidado con lo que vayas a soltar por ésa boca tuya, pajarillo.

\- ¡Eres un pervertido!

Los ojos del hombre se estrecharon.

\- Vaya, ¿ahora yo soy el pervertido, criatura irritante, caprichosa y desconsiderada?

Bufando desdeñosamente, Tempest hizo un súbito gesto con la mano de aburrimiento.

\- Mira, paso de todo. – dijo – Y tengo sueño así que, si no tienes nada más útil o inteligente que aportar a la situación, te sugiero que te largues y cierres la puerta para que yo pueda volver a la cama y disfrutar de mi puto merecido descanso, gracias.

Con aquel súbito tic nervioso del ojo que la mujer aquella del demonio en ocasiones conseguía invocar en él, Lucien Lachance inhaló aire profundamente varias veces, buscando calmarse y que aquella piedra devuelta en tejado propio no le quemara la sangre.

La maldita cría tenía una preocupante tendencia a aprender deprisa todo lo referente a la imitación de comportamientos que, maldita fuera su suerte, había sacado de la propia persona del Hombre Oscuro.

De modo que, más para desquitarse que otra cosa, le arrojó sin miramientos en toda la cara el fardo de tela que había llevado consigo hasta el momento.

\- ¡Humpf! – rezongó Tempest al sacarse de encima de la cabeza aquello - ¿Qué narices es esto?

\- Eso, querida e impertinente niña, es una túnica para que la uses en sustitución a la ropa sucia que, muy convenientemente, tu amigo el Caballero de Brillante Armadura ha dejado en manos de una de las camareras del local.

Quedándose un instante turulata mientras palpaba con las manos la prenda de vestir, sintió nuevamente cómo la mala gaita la invadía al percatarse de una cosa.

\- ¡Has espiado nuestra conversación! – exclamó alzando un índice acusador dirección a aquellos ojos brillantes frente a ella.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos.

\- Naturalmente. – expresó con severidad – He de controlar qué le cuentas y qué no. Lo último que necesito es a un maldito policía investigándome.

Tempest quedó un instante sin habla, boquiabierta y notando cómo toda aquella rabia se iba desinflando a gran velocidad para dar paso a otro de sus desnivelados picos emocionales de absoluto derrotismo. Aquel hombre… aquel hombre tan horriblemente impredecible y desconsiderado…

\- No tienes derecho… - musitó la chica llevándose ambas manos al rostro, tratando de contener aquella oleada de llanto que en presencia de Lex ni se molestaba en disimular y, no obstante, en presencia de aquel hombre… - No tienes ningún derecho… Siempre haciendo lo que te dé la gana, tu maldita santa voluntad… importándote un pimiento cómo nos sintamos los demás… cómo me sienta yo… Desapareciendo y reapareciendo como si tal cosa… - expresó ausentemente, casi más para sí que para el hombre sumido en tinieblas frente a ella – Estoy cansada… cansada de tanta basura. Cansada de ti y de tus secretos de mierda que me obligan a tragarme todo esto… Yo no lo he pedido, no he pedido nada de éstos rollos daédricos persiguiéndome hasta cuando me voy a dormir… no he pedido que me acompañaras ni entiendo qué quieres de mí.

Callado el Oyente, perceptivo como nunca antes y por vez primera captando el verdadero significado de _escuchar_ en vez de _hacerse escuchar_ , tomó silenciosamente aquellas manitas entre las suyas y las apretó levemente con los pulgares, notando huesos y tendones bajo las yemas de los dedos.

\- ¿No entiendes, infeliz, que vivimos tiempos revueltos y necesitas alguien que te supervise, alguien que controle qué haces y qué vas diciendo por ahí? – le dijo suavemente, bajando su tono de voz e invitándole a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

\- No soy una niña. – le reprendió ella severamente, tratando de dilucidar qué verían aquellos ojos de fiera en sus manos cubiertas por las suyas – Y esto ya no tiene que ver con la Hermandad y sus secretos. Hace mucho, cuando lo de Ungolim, quise dejarlo y sé que tú lo sabes.

Ah… sí. Aquellas breves líneas que la chiquilla le dejase en su ausencia sobre su escritorio en Fuerte Farragut durante ésos días en los que ambos habían vivido por separado el peor período de sus vidas dentro de la Hermandad, habían suscitado más respuestas que preguntas en el ánimo del por aquel entonces Portavoz.

Tal vez por eso, además de por aquella obsesión malsana que había desarrollado con la chica, había sido tan permisivo con ella, dándole trabajos a la carta y eximiéndola de obligaciones propias de un rango bajo su ala por el que muchos, literalmente, _matarían_ por ostentar.

Aquel papel había acabado muy convenientemente en el fuego, insultado por aquella caligrafía de niña chica que le decía a las claras el fallo tan garrafal que había tenido introduciéndola en manos de la Organización.

La cuestión es que, si antes se había lamentado de tener a alguien con tan poca vocación entre sus filas de asesinos… ahora lamentaba más lo que podría haber sido la vida de aquella chica si aquella noche fatídica bajo la influencia esotérica de las lunas… nunca hubiera posado sus ojos en ella.

Desgraciadamente, de un modo u otro, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

\- Es cierto. – asintió sin soltar sus manos – Para bien o para mal, la Hermandad ha quedado de cierta manera atrás frente a lo que se nos viene encima. Porque ésta causa la compartimos todos, pajarillo; y tú al frente de ella no harás otra cosa que toparte con la muerte más tarde o más temprano. Y lo que representas, me temo, es algo superior a ti que, de verse derrotado, será como el providencial castillo de naipes que se derrumba. No podemos permitir que eso ocurra.

De modo… que eso era ella. La representación de una causa, la Causa Imperial, un símbolo.

Una cosa, una herramienta. No una persona con voz y voluntad propios.

La noción lo único que hizo fue traer la humedad a sus ojos y la quietud a sus labios.

Porque la verdad dolía, y porque instintivamente sabía que aquel pensamiento era bastante certero en la visión que Jauffre, cualquiera de sus compañeros Cuchillas e incluso el propio Martin tendrían de ella.

Porque ella, como persona, no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Viendo aquello y notando de nuevo aquella punzada de culpabilidad que, con la muchacha, se le iba haciendo cada vez más familiar, la mano de Lucien fue más sincera que aquel cúmulo de veneno que tenía por lengua y le barrió las lágrimas con el pulgar.

La chica tenía razón: era un cínico y un cabrón.

Tomando aire y sabiendo lo delicado de la situación, el hombre asió de nuevo la túnica que le había traído a la chica y se la depositó en las manos.

\- Vístete. – dijo sin más preámbulos – Afuera hace frío y tenemos que hablar.

Ella le dio una mirada cargada de confusión.

\- ¿Afuera? – preguntó – Pero, ¿por qué?

\- No es seguro seguir hablando aquí. No en una posada llena de gente. – fue toda la respuesta que el hombre le ofreció mientras se daba la vuelta, concediéndole la privacidad que, estaba seguro, la chica agradecería más que si se la quedaba mirando desde las sombras como un pasmarote. Había cosas que, si lo pensaba en frío, le era imposible evitar y las ganas que le tenía a la muchacha era una de ellas.

Oyendo un largo y sonoro suspiro a sus espaldas, la joven por suerte hizo lo propio y, cuando se volvió, se encontró con los ojos de ella observándole desde el interior de una capucha enorme.

Las túnicas grandes, lejos de decrecer su atractivo, la hacían parecer aún más pequeña y encantadora de lo que ya era.

Aproximándose entonces a la cama y arrodillándose de espaldas a la chica, tocó con las manos el frío suelo de la estancia.

\- Bien, ahora súbete a mi espalda. – instruyó.

Casi pudo notar los ojos de ella clavándosele en la nuca como si estuviera majara.

\- ¿Que me suba a tu espalda? – preguntó, insegura - ¿Y eso para qué? ¿Acaso no nos íbamos afuera?

\- Por eso mismo. – dijo él tajantemente – Haz lo que te digo. – y, tras una pausa breve, finalmente lo soltó como si el mero hecho de decirlo le escociera – Por favor.

Observando desconfiadamente aquella espalda oscura cubierta por una capa igualmente oscura que se le presentaba, Tempest acabó mandando al cuerno la vocecilla interna que le gritaba que no hiciera aquello y se encaramó sobre la forma agachada del hombre.

\- Y ahora agárrate fuerte. – fue lo último que le dijo.

Y menos mal que lo hizo.

Porque en el momento en que le notó moverse bajo ella, cada músculo de su cuerpo en tensión bajo el liviano blindaje de cuero que se escondía tras la capa, con un movimiento brusco y antinatural pegó un salto hacia arriba y los cuerpos de ambos se proyectaron contra la superficie inclinada del tejado.

Entre el cambio de presión, la fuerza de la gravedad y el susto que Tempest se pegó con aquello, le puso al borde del grito más ratonil de toda su existencia que, por muy poco, apenas si logró contener.

\- ¿¡Qué…?! – jadeó asustada - ¡¿Qué haces?!

Sin responder y maniobrando como un lagarto, Lucien se enganchó con las uñas de las manos y los talones a los recovecos de los tablones del tejado y rebuscó hasta encontrar el pestillo del ventanuco por el que se filtraba la luz azulina de la habitación, lo descorrió y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos quedaron expuestos al frío de la noche en cuanto el hombre salió al tejado y dejó a su asustada y atónita compañera sobre la nieve de las tejas.

Atrancando el ventanuco tras ellos y poniéndose nuevamente en pie, el Hombre Oscuro le tendió la mano.

\- Ven. – instruyó – Ésta parte del tejado es más proclive a resbalones indeseados, procede con cautela.

Asintiendo, blanquísima del susto y procurando no mirar hacia abajo, Tempest imitó al hombre en su proceder y, tras un tramo no demasiado largo dirección al nudo de la cumbrera donde hallaron mayor equilibrio, se sentaron el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada.

Y mirando de frente al infinito, aturdida por el frío y la situación surrealista que estaba viviendo, Tempest fijó sus ojos en los astros de Masser y Secunda coronando el cielo invernal, desafiando las brumas del frío y representando las dos grandes luces que, pese al ominoso presente, aún seguían brillando sobre sus cabezas.

Desde su estadía en Shivering Isles no recordaba… lo hermosas que eran las dos lunas de Nirn cuando no se hallaban bajo el negro influjo de Revenant.

Temblando al recordar aquello, pronto se vio arropada por una capa y el brazo que venía de acompañamiento.

Insegura, completamente tensa ante el contacto del Hombre Oscuro, Tempest se benefició de su calor corporal notando a cada latido lo sumamente difícil que se le hacía su compañía sabiendo lo que sabía de él.

Tenía… tantas preguntas…

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que eres…? – se atrevió a musitar.

Lucien suspiró. Sabía que aquel tema tenía por fuerza que tocarse. Para eso había venido, para explicarse.

\- ¿Licántropo? – terminó con una nota de veneno, como si desdeñase la palabra en sumo grado - ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que fuimos hasta Bravil y acabé hablando con Luciana? Tras irte de la posada y yo atender mis obligaciones como Oyente salí a campo abierto en una noche como ésta… y me topé con uno de ellos.

Ella permaneció callada, dándole tiempo para proseguir.

\- Nuestros tratos no fueron lo que se dice… muy amistosos. – continuó, repelido al hacer memoria de aquel momento en su vida, como tantos otros, del que prefería no acordarse – Él buscaba una presa de la que disponer aquella noche y yo… no fui lo que se dice muy colaborador al respecto.

Tempest tragó saliva discretamente. Aquel relato se estaba comenzando a parecer, sorprendentemente, a su propia ordalía a manos de Hircine y sus cazadores.

\- Despaché al bastardo como buenamente pude. – expresó, aún rabioso, aún impactado por el rostro aterrorizado del crío que había surgido tras el pelaje de la bestia – Pero no sin antes, y por mal que me pese, error mío… probar su sangre indirectamente y recibir un mordisco que, con apenas unas horas de diferencia, hicieron su pertinente efecto.

Observándole sin saber qué decir, el Hombre Oscuro giró la cabeza y sus ojos rapaces se encontraron con los de ella.

\- Las consecuencias de ésta condición son a partes iguales tan beneficiosas como absolutamente perniciosas. Es cierto que la fuerza y los sentidos se incrementan considerablemente… sin embargo los efectos adversos son… harina de otro costal. – explicó a la defensiva, buscando inconscientemente justificarse por algo que, hasta la fecha y visto lo visto, estaba fuera de su control.

Percibiendo de entre aquellas palabras terribles una singular muestra de honestidad por parte de alguien acostumbrado a mentir y evadir preguntas a su conveniencia, Tempest se mordió los labios nerviosamente.

\- ¿Por qué… no me lo dijiste? – se atrevió nuevamente a preguntar.

El primer impulso del Oyente fue decir que sus secretos y su vida privada suyos eran… no obstante supo, casi de inmediato, que aquella afirmación, además de totalmente injusta, no era aplicable en el caso de la chica.

Podría mentir a los demás… pero no a sí mismo.

\- Creo que la respuesta es evidente. – replicó secamente.

Ella frunció un momento el ceño.

\- ¿Porque eres el Oyente y te puedes reservar el derecho de ocultarlo? – soltó sin más, aparentemente y con razón, indignada - ¿Es eso?

El hombre se sobresaltó un instante, Sithis, o la muchacha le tenía muy calado o le conocía mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginarse.

\- No, diablos… - resopló llevándose la mano libre a los ojos, frotándose los párpados con cansancio – Se trata de… ah… - dulce Madre, ¿cómo poner palabras a aquella mezcla de desazón y sentirse un pelín caradura que le invadía al pensar en ello sin sonar como un auténtico cretino? – Tú sabes a qué me refiero.

Vale, aquello había sonado… decente pero sumamente estúpido.

El aliento de ella incidiendo sobre su mejilla cuando le habló se tradujo en una oleada de confort tan grande que se sintió miserable cuando se percató de lo falto de contacto humano que estaba.

\- Supongo que sí que lo sé. – concedió la joven aún con el ceño fruncido – Pero quiero ver si tienes narices de decírmelo a la cara.

El rostro del hombre se giró nuevamente hacia ella, entre molesto y algo escandalizado.

\- ¡Esto no es ningún juego, mujer, maldita sea! – exclamó.

\- ¿No es ningún juego? – repitió ella, incrédula - ¿Y lo dices tú, que has estado jugando conmigo todo éste tiempo hasta que se ha destapado el pastel?

Y ahí, en aquel preciso instante los ojos oscuros de Lucien trocaron en una expresión como Tempest no creía haberle visto antes.

Porque parecía… casi dolido.

\- Eso no es justo y lo sabes. – le dijo en voz baja.

_¿Justo? ¿Desde cuándo has comenzado tú a distinguir lo que es justo de lo que no lo es, tío mentiroso?_

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí exactamente? – preguntó ella en lugar de dar alas a sus tumultuosos pensamientos - ¿Que te diga que me parece bien? ¡Pues no! – y calmándose un instante, prosiguió – Entiendo que te hayan atacado, entiendo que seas una víctima de Hircine… ¡pero no puedes esperar que me parezca bien que tengamos fiesta tú y yo mientras no me dices que tienes una afección daédrica! ¿Y si un día se te pira el panchito y decides que te apetece _hincarme el diente_ de manera más literal, eh? ¡¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que de un mordisco me puedes infectar de lo mismo?! ¡¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar en las consecuencias?!, ¡en que…!

_¡… Me puedes preñar dejándome con un dichoso niño cambiaformas del que ocuparme!_

\- ¡Oh!, ¿y qué más, mujer? – replicó el hombre ácidamente, sarcasmo en estado puro - ¿Ponerte una manzana en la boca, saltearte a las finas hierbas y meterte al horno como a un cochino? – y haciendo un gesto con la mano burlesco, la instó a continuar - ¡Vamos!, ¡oigamos por ésa boca tuya los retorcidos escenarios que tu febril mente imagina!

Tempest volvió a morderse el labio, ésta vez con fuerza.

_Díselo._

No, no serviría más que para empeorar las cosas.

_Díselo._

¿Y para qué? Ya había barajado las posibles respuestas y todas ellas conducirían invariablemente al mismo resultado.

_¡Haz el favor de decírselo ya!_

¡Que no y punto, joder! ¡Asunto zanjado!

_Cobarde…_

\- Oh, por Sithis… no hagas eso. – y saliendo de su debate interior, la chica se percató de una de las manos del hombre sobre su mandíbula, sus dedos apretando ligeramente como si tratasen de evitar un determinado comportamiento – Ya, ya, para, criaturilla ofuscada.

Notando entonces algo suave cernirse sobre sus labios sorprendentemente palpitantes, Tempest regresó a la realidad de su soliloquio interior (algo que estaba comenzando a convertirse en una preocupante costumbre, desconectar de la realidad circundante) para observar el rostro del Hombre Oscuro a poca distancia del suyo mientras escudriñaba… algo en su boca, algo que, con un pañuelo, estaba secando.

\- Qué bruta… - refunfuñó Lucien observando con meticulosidad el desastre – Mira lo que te has hecho.

Quedándosele observando con cara de tonta, se lamió inconscientemente los labios y halló escozor en ellos.

\- Estate quieta. – la reprimió el hombre, frunciendo el ceño – Trae…

Y tomando nieve con el pañuelo, fue derecho a comprimir el riego sanguíneo de aquel mordisco para evitar que se le deslizara por la barbilla como un minuto atrás.

De éste modo, mientras se afanaba en remedar aquello, ignoró sistemáticamente la mirada azul de la chica clavársele derecha en las retinas hasta que las manitas heladas de ella le asieron de las muñecas y le desconcentraron de la tarea.

Allí estaba, la maldita: grandes ojos, pequeña como un ratón y contemplándole en silencio mientras sus propias manos perdían el hilo de la tarea.

Aquella mujer… de alguna extraña manera tenía poder sobre él.

Y, si bien la noción al hombre que se sabía que era le disgustaría grandemente, en la práctica no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Por ello, reprimiendo el impulso que se le metió entre ceja y ceja de lamer él mismo aquella herida que ahora se le hacía tan antojadiza, tomó las manos de la chica y la ayudó a incorporarse.

\- Hace frío. – consiguió hilar antes de soltar la estupidez de turno – Será mejor que volvamos adentro y te metas en la cama. Es tarde y mañana tocará madrugar si queremos llegar a Portón de Pell con el crepúsculo.

Aquello eran la jartá de chorradas más falsitas que podía haber soltado en semejante situación, pero también las más prudentes.

Por ello la muchacha simplemente se limitó a asentir, roto el hechizo de sus grandes ojos eléctricos en la umbría helada, mientras se dejaba guiar prácticamente a ciegas por aquellos extraños senderos helados del tejado hasta llegar al ventanuco, dejarle a él caer de pie como los gatos primero y luego, siguiendo sus instrucciones, dejarse deslizar ella por la oquedad hasta que él la cazó al vuelo.

Ahí hubo otro momento de incómodo silencio y de miradas en la penumbra mientras él aún la asía de la cintura y la ponía en el suelo.

Evadiendo ambos algo que sabían no debía gestarse en un momento tan confuso y delicado como aquel, el hombre procedió a trepar de nuevo por las paredes para cerrar el ventanal mientras ella se descalzaba y se metía en cama en silencio.

Tras aquello, el hombre puso en marcha una vez más la estufa de carbón que había en la estancia para caldearla tras el frío nocturno que se había apoderado del espacio y, una vez la dejó funcionando, pasó un instante por delante de la cama de la chica para irse… y al verla con los ojos abiertos buscando a ciegas en la oscuridad, inquieta, tentó a su suerte sentándose en un lateral del colchón para luego tumbarse sin arroparse frente a frente con ella.

Con los ojos nictálopes de aquel hombre extraño y dispar sobre ella, Tempest logró vencer su incomodidad y su miedo observándolos fijamente a través de aquella nimia distancia sobre la almohada hasta que sus propios párpados comenzaron a caer con suavidad y, finalmente quedó a merced del suave remanso del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente encontraría la cama vacía… mas aún remanente del calor y olor corporal de su guardián para recordarle… que las pesadillas, por muy reales que sean, siempre dan paso al despertar de un nuevo día.

* * *

Tras una de las mañana más agitadas de toda su vida desayunando a toda velocidad, recogiendo la ropa limpia, haciendo compras de última hora, asegurando las monturas, pagando al mozo de cuadra sobadísimo de la vida a las malditas seis y media de la mañana… y básicamente evadiendo a una loca que nada más abandonar la posada se les había lanzado en la penumbra de las calles vacías, martillo de guerra en ristre, y portando una de aquellas putas armaduras que tan penosamente conocidas se les hacían: las del Amanecer Mítico, Tempest y sus dos compañeros imperiales asistieron en silencio a la rápida detención de la infame y, dadas las circunstancias, temeraria nórdica Else "Odia-Dioses" a manos de la Guardia del conde para ser prontamente arrastrada a lo que, sospecharon, no eran precisamente los calabozos del castillo de Skingrad.

En el cuartel los tres declararon, firmaron y se fueron. Ni un solo atisbo de piedad o inquietud por el destino de la cultista cruzó sus conciencias en el momento en el que partieron sobre sus monturas en silencio dirección Nordeste por el Camino Dorado con gesto cansado y los ánimos tocados.

Aquel ataque estúpido y completamente descompensado a manos de una mujer evidentemente desesperada por la situación de cercamiento a la que los esfuerzos combinados de Janus Hassildor más los agentes encubiertos de la Hermandad Oscura le habían estado sometiendo los últimos meses para acorralarla y tenerla lo bastante histérica no sólo para que saltara, sino para que _hablara_ , había sido nada más que otro de los muchos disgustos que, dado el currículo de cada uno por separado, habían enfrentado a la carrera y que ya les tenían un poco encallecidos frente a las pequeñas adversidades.

No obstante y pese a todo, tras las paradas puntuales de rigor a lo largo de un viaje cansado y saborío, una vez las últimas luces del día comenzaron a darse de la mano para dar el adiós de final de jornada a los jinetes cuando éstos se hallaban por el inicio de la carretera de circunvalación del Anillo Rojo, hundiendo sus tonos escarlata en el agua del Rumare como ríos de sangre, algo extraño en el aire les hizo ponerse en guardia inmediatamente pasaron por el Puente Viejo y, con su estado de alerta, las monturas empezaron a mostrarse inquietas.

Primero el caballo de guerra de Lex comenzó a piafar lastimosamente hasta que se encabritó y el capitán hubo de hacerle retroceder hasta un punto al inicio del puente en el cual lo dejó atado a un lado del camino resoplando y agitando las crines en una negativa universal a todos los seres vivos.

Después vino Shadowmere, que simplemente a mitad de cruzar el puente de piedra se paró en seco y se negó a seguir avanzando.

El unicornio sin embargo aguantó algo más hasta que, al final del pétreo trayecto sobre el agua, comenzó a proyectar ruidillos de descontento. Esto le hizo saber a Tempest la poca o ninguna gana que tenía de seguir atravesando aquella zona y que ahí acababan sus andanzas.

Así pues, descendiendo de su montura y tras darle un par de carantoñas en el hocico para mostrarle su afecto y hacerle saber que no estaba enfadada con él, la chica dejó ir al ser feérico y avanzó a pie cautelosamente junto a los dos hombres quienes, al comenzar a notar cómo en el aire se empezaba a condensar un cúmulo de electricidad estática, se pusieron en guardia.

Y la experiencia de Lucien mas los instintos de Lex sumados al miedo instintivo de Tempest dieron inmediatamente en el clavo en el momento que, en un giro del camino, se toparon con la población de Portón de Pell surcada en tonos púrpura y escarlata de un cielo antinatural que daba techo a un encarnizado campo de batalla.

Porque a las afueras del humilde pueblo, apenas provisto de una insignificante empalizada de madera para defenderse, había anclado un ardiente Portón al Oblivion desafiando con sus flamígeros chisporroteos de fragua industrial el paisaje de helado horror.

Los gritos, los llantos y el entrechocar de aceros con a saber qué míseras herramientas de labranza los labriegos se habían procurado para defenderse, hacían de sinfonía mortal a un suelo congelado sembrado de cadáveres y de litros de sangre en los cuales hombres y bestias demoníacas hallábanse bañados por igual.

Y ante tan hórrido espectáculo, mientras sus compañeros sin dudarlo desenvainaban sus aceros, Tempest quedó un instante quieta y petrificada, sus ojos de chiquilla luchando por comprender semejante locura, entretanto aquella traidora vocecilla interior se mofaba de ella impíamente.

_Principios de Amanecer, año 436. Felicidades, ya tienes veinte años. Ahora sopla las velas de la tarta, imbécil._


	60. "Oscuridad interior"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 59: _Oscuridad interior_.**

* * *

Entre jadeos entrecortados, sudores fríos, temblores consecuencia del esfuerzo y zonas del cuerpo achicharradas ante los brutales cambios de clima que había experimentado en menos de tres horas, Hieronymus Lex apoyaba sus manos enfundadas y llenas de sendas ampollas reventadas sobre sus adoloridas rodillas acorazadas con la cabeza gacha en un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento.

Oh, bendito Talos… no podía creerlo, de verdad que no podía… ni quería creerlo.

Observando su pesado espadón reposando contra uno de los pocos árboles desnudos que habían quedado medianamente intactos tras el asedio, el capitán anduvo haciendo recuento… de la cantidad ingente de carnes de distintos engendros que aquel filo había atravesado en tan corto espacio de tiempo.

No es que pudiera asegurar que hubiera finiquitado como tal las vidas de cuantos enemigos se le hubieran puesto de por medio ya que, para su vergüenza, había corrido más que batallado… pero, eso sí, no pocas extremidades de bichos insolentes habían caído cercenadas en su tropelía carnicera a destajo por las llanuras de las infames Tierras Muertas de Mehrunes Dagon.

Porque lo había visto.

Había visto lo que, quizás, ninguna mirada mortal debería haber vislumbrado jamás.

Su cuerpo temblaba, su estómago aún se convulsionaba con aquel cambio de Planos contra natura…

Y su mente…

Aún creía oírlo, reptándole en lo profundo del subconsciente como un desgarrón en mitad del cráneo por el cual ajenos pensamientos purulentos se colaban sin cesar.

_"Tú que te has enterrado bajo losas de deber y mudos arrepentimientos… tú que te has revestido del manto de una santidad emponzoñada con el miedo y la culpa… tú que has sido señalado por el dedo Aedra…"_

_Oh, benditos Nueve Divinos… no le permitáis corromperme el alma…_

_"Dime, pobre mortal impotente… ¿qué se siente verse al frente de gestas en las cuales la derrota no es una amenaza, sino una seguridad?"_

_No… nunca entables contacto con los demonios, no les dejes entrar en tu mente…_

_"¿Adónde está tu orgullo?, ¿adónde está tu coraje?"_

_No…_

_"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN AHORA TUS DIOSES?!"_

_Basta…_

_"Cuán risibles y patéticos sois los de tu calaña, hombres de las tristes figuras que vagan sin rumbo por un mundo que no los necesita y los ha olvidado."_

_¡Basta!_

Pero aquella entidad monstruosa se seguía riendo de él.

_"Infeliz Héroe de Leyenda… concebido de vanas ilusiones, prisionero de su propia celda, heredero del abandono… ¡no perteneces sino a un sueño del Destino!"_

Agarrándose las sienes con indecible dolor y sintiendo cada centímetro de su alma acongojada ceder ante la desesperación, Hieronymus Lex ahogó un grito de angustia mientras ardientes lágrimas pugnaban por quebrar su tan sólida y tan cuidadosamente construida carcasa de seguridad y entereza.

No obstante, en comparsa con su dolor, otras lágrimas acompañadas de entrecortados sollozos hicieron eco en sus oídos a apenas un par de metros de distancia.

Tempest no podía ni se quería contener el horror que le había supuesto no sólo enfrentarse al Otro Plano una vez más, sino ver el destrozo que aquella puerta a otra Dimensión había traído consigo.

Estaba harta, harta de hacer recuento de bestias y demonios que querían despedazarla, harta de aquel frío eterno que sólo veía roto por la intrusión de los Portones a Mundus, harta de ver cadáveres desperdigados como hojas al viento, harta de oír gritar a la gente implorando por sus vidas y las de sus hijos.

Harta de verse impotente y llorosa ante una catástrofe que, a grandes rasgos, en su interior y en mitad de su delirio de terror, comenzaba a asumir como responsabilidad suya.

Porque hacía años que permitía que esto siguiera sucediendo, porque Jauffre había confiado en ella una responsabilidad a la que era incapaz de llegar a la altura.

Estaba tan… tan harta…

\- Basta.

Dejando que las lágrimas le perlaran el rostro congestionado y enrojecido, la mucosidad se deslizara cuesta abajo por su barbilla y la saliva se le atrancara en la garganta, con las sienes latiendo Tempest apenas si oyó la voz de quien había formulado aquella orden.

\- ¡Basta!

Y entonces un par de grandes manos enfundadas en oscuros guantes de cuero la asieron de los hombros.

El Oyente estaba frente a ella, y en su rostro endurecido sus ojos rapaces eran lo único que podía dar fe de que aquel hombre, muy en el fondo, estaba tan jodido como ella.

\- Ya es suficiente. – dictaminó mecánicamente, una vez más su yo racional, su yo pragmático tomando el control de una de las _demasiadas_ situaciones que amenazaban con desbordarle últimamente - ¿Qué ganas haciendo eso, eh? Deshidratarte, eso es lo único que ganarás llorando por algo que no tiene remedio. Recojamos nuestras cosas y partamos de inmediato, nada más hay que hacer aquí…

No obstante, un rápido empujón le quitó de encima aquella voz de la razón que hipnotizaba sus oídos y silenciaba sus palabras para dar paso a la furia de una mano férrea protegiéndola bajo su ala.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos cree que hace?! – siseó de nuevo la voz de la sombra, evidentemente afrentada.

Pero el brazo en torno a los hombros de Tempest no se movió un milímetro.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos cree que hace usted, prohibiéndole llorar a una muchacha que no debería estar aquí ni ver lo que ha visto?! – tronó la voz de Hieronymus Lex en el colmo de la indignación - ¡¿Es que acaso está loco o simplemente carece de alma?!

\- ¡Necio! – repuso la voz furiosa de aquel encantador de serpientes, aquel Hombre Oscuro de oscuras intenciones - ¡Ésa muchacha lleva haciendo esto mucho antes de que viniera usted revestido de sus pusilánimes reparos a opinar de lo que no entiende! ¡Está sobradamente acostumbrada a tratar con el Otro Plano y sus daños colaterales!

Y el capitán no podía creerlo, no podía creer que, con tanta crueldad gestándose a su alrededor, aquel hombre llevara las cosas un paso más lejos con aquella inhumana forma de apelar a favor de no permitirse ni a sí mismo o a los demás un simple instante de piedad.

"Daños colaterales" decía el individuo… con aquella frialdad…

\- No lo entiende, ¿verdad? – expuso repentinamente calmado, observando al otro como si acabara de ver la luz, de resolver el misterio que con tanto ahínco había andado en pos de desvelar - ¿Acaso no lo ve?

Y Lucien, en su ira, no había advertido el trasfondo de aquellas palabras cargadas de significado.

\- No, por supuesto que no. – se respondió a sí mismo el capitán tras ver el nulo efecto en el otro – Debí de haberlo supuesto. – y dándose la vuelta, aún con una impactada Tempest bajo su capa, murmuró - Condenado psicópata del demonio…

Ganas le entraron en aquellos instantes a Lachance de abalanzarse sobre aquel cabrito pretencioso y…

Y…

… Se vio en un instante conectando su puño con la quijada del otro, todo a _ralentí_ , todo…

… Irreal…

Estaba hiperventilando como un loco y la cabeza le daba vueltas, generando a toda velocidad un amplio muestrario de imágenes de una violencia indecible teñidas de un trasfondo rojo.

_"Condenado psicópata del demonio…"_

Comenzó a notarlo. Los huesos de las muñecas y tobillos distendiéndose, cada centímetro de cráneo echándose hacia delante, el picor del vello sembrando a toda velocidad cada rincón de piel.

_"Condenado psicópata del demonio…"_

Las encías le escocían con el alargamiento de los caninos, los músculos le pulsaban en todas direcciones amenazando con quebrar el ahora precario revestimiento de su armadura de cuero.

Y el ansia… de sangre…

_Para._

Pero tenía que resarcirse… demostrar que podía con aquel mentecato.

_No. Suficiente sangre por hoy._

Pero…

_¡Suficiente, he dicho!_

Experimentando nuevamente la retracción ósea y muscular forzada, unas repentinas náuseas le embargaron y el bajón de tensión le mandó de rodillas al suelo, luchando contra aquel malestar producto de su resistencia hacia una naturaleza que anhelaba ser liberada.

Y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, se hundió las yemas de los dedos en el cráneo bajo la capucha entretanto trataba de cerrar la boca para que aquel remolino de fauces no se le escapara de entre los labios.

Maldito… fuera… Hircine.

Liberando involuntariamente un gruñido más animal que humano, el temible Hombre Oscuro se irguió con dificultad apoyándose en un tocón de árbol requemado y partió en dirección contraria a despejarse la cabeza de ideas peligrosas que no le conducirían a nada bueno.

Con los ojos entornados y a la distancia, Hieronymus Lex, aún cerca de la atribulada joven, negó calladamente con la cabeza.

\- No me gusta ése individuo. – expresó en baja voz – No me gusta un pelo ése individuo, Tempest.

La chica se limitó a suspirar. Ni ella misma sabía si el mencionado individuo le seguía gustando o no, a veces dudaba tanto de que algo bueno pudiera salir de la relación que tenía con él…

Al tío le era tan fácil ser un capullo y le era tan difícil demostrar las cosas importantes que Tempest a veces sentía que, más que recibir ayuda de él, la que estaba arrastrando el saco de problemas, manías y patologías mentales del menda era ella.

Aún le recordaba en Shivering Isles… cansado, frenético, casi febril, hablando entre un vaso y otro de vino con ella de lo quemado que estaba, de las cosas que sospechaba de aquel Reino atemporal y de los contradictorios significados acerca de cosas que, bajo el punto de vista de un hombre cuerdo, no lo tendrían en absoluto.

Sabía que, incluso allí, había seguido trabajando para Sithis bajo extraños acuerdos que pactaba con los locos del lugar, unas veces pidiéndole que despachara a tal o cual manía de cada uno por otra persona, otras veces solicitando suicidios orquestados.

Así había sabido de la historia de un anillo singular y de su anterior dueño: Hirrus Clutumnus.

De la parte de Demencia de Nueva Sheoth, Crisol, Clutumnus había sido un pobre imperial miserable cuya única meta había sido la de acabar con su propia existencia (sin recurrir al suicidio directo, pues ciertamente y no por nada ya sabía del destino de aquellos que osaban desafiar la voluntad de Sheogorath en sus dominios) y así se lo había hecho saber al Hombre Oscuro una tarde nublada que amenazaba con tormenta bajo las impertérritas miradas de las lejanas Mazken.

Con ésta premisa, Lachance al parecer se había prestado a acabar con su sufrimiento (a cambio del pertinente pago monetario, naturalmente) y Clutumnus había aceptado.

No obstante, en vez de recrearse de la forma que había tenido de asesinarlo o de las técnicas empleadas, al Oyente de la Madre Noche solamente le había importado sacar a colación una única cosa: el anillo que había recibido en pago.

Al parecer no había sido nada del otro mundo… al menos visualmente.

Porque aquel anillo había estado encantado.

\- ¿Y qué efectos tiene sobre el portador? – le había preguntado Tempest a su interlocutor, inclinada sobre la mesa del bareto miserable aquel al que acudían a beberse hasta el agua de los floreros mientras tenían de fondo la carraca hipocondríaca de la dueña del antro quejándose de ésta u otra enfermedad imaginaria.

A Lachance, no obstante, se le habían oscurecido los ojos.

Porque aquella baratija encantada tenía la rara propiedad de hacer que quien lo llevara puesto se sintiera… bien.

"Ligero como una pluma, alegre y radiante como un sol de verano" habían sido los adjetivos con los cuales, en un ramalazo poético, el Hombre Oscuro había descrito sus sensaciones al experimentar el abalorio sobre su persona.

Lo había vendido inmediatamente en el local de una khajiita chiflada cuyo negocio se sustentaba en la compraventa de cachivaches inservibles.

\- Pero, ¿por qué vender algo tan maravilloso? – había sido la pregunta de Tempest, escandalizada e intrigada a partes iguales acerca de las razones del hombre para hacer una cosa semejante - ¿No crees que, si estás tan hasta las narices de todo esto, ése anillo te hubiera podido ayudar a sobrellevar con mayor alegría la situación?

Y ahí los ojos del hombre se habían vuelto completamente negros, como dos soles en eclipse.

\- Porque es un simple artificio. – había respondido enigmáticamente – Quería saber por qué un individuo tan triste como ése pobre desgraciado no había intentado vivir con aquella felicidad postiza y me bastó llevarlo un rato mientras paseaba por las calles para saberlo: aquel anillo era una ilusión, un triste parche, una máscara para disimular frente a los demás y a uno mismo lo que realmente se es. Detesté profundamente la manera en que me hacía sentir, como si fuese otra persona, como si el imbécil de Thadon me hubiera dado una de sus repulsivas drogas con las que la sonrisa es fácil y el cerebro vaga a otros confines de la realidad.

\- Espera… ¿estás comparando un simple anillo encantado con los canutos que se fuma el regente de Manía?

\- Es más que eso, mujer. – había suspirado Lachance meneando la cabeza, casi como si el recordar aquello fuera un proceso mental particularmente duro – Es saber positivamente cómo funciona la mecánica de sentirse de otra manera, de ver el mundo con otros ojos… y creérselo. – había explicado, sombrío – Creerte lo que bajo circunstancias normales nunca creerías y desear con todas tus fuerzas creerlo… para luego quitarte el anillo y regresar a la realidad de un guantazo. – y por último había cerrado los ojos – No es una experiencia que le desee a nadie, verdaderamente.

Aquello había sido… triste.

Triste y… muy humano de cierta manera. En aquel precioso instante, había sabido con preclara certeza que aquel hombre extraño y complejo que era Lucien Lachance se había abierto a ella como nunca antes, expresando un malestar y una vulnerabilidad que le habían hecho más cercano aquella noche, cuando le había acogido entre sus brazos y el hombre le había hecho la corte de un modo vehemente, casi sofocado, para luego caer rendido a plomo con su cabeza de oscuros cabellos quedando reposada sobre el estómago de ella hasta quedarse dormido.

Había sido rarísimo tenerle así, manso y a su merced como el cordero que no era.

Y había permanecido despierta un buen rato, acostumbrándose al peso de su cabeza incidiendo bajo las costillas hasta que, cuando creía comenzar a quedarse frita, el hombre había empezado a hablar en sueños, mezclando unas y otras palabras del Común con murmullos inteligibles acerca de algo que le había chocado de pleno a la chica: Waterfront.

Después habían venido los tics nerviosos y palabras sueltas que indicaban claramente que estaba hablando con alguien.

O más bien insultándolo.

"Bastardo", "borracho repugnante" e "hijo de perra" habían sido los ejemplos que recordaba con mayor claridad antes de que al tío le entrase la siguiente fase de la evidente pesadilla y se pusiera a negar sistemáticamente los hechos que, en su mente inconsciente, daban a lugar.

Y por último se había puesto a gemir miserablemente.

Ahí a Tempest le había entrado una lástima que jamás pensó podría profesar hacia la persona del Hombre Oscuro y se había dado a la tarea de calmarlo, por muy ridículo que se le antojase a la mañana siguiente tras despertar con el tío agarrándose a ella como si hubiera firmado contrato como oso de peluche particular.

El tío le inspiraba, junto con la aversión, la curiosidad, el deseo, el miedo y las ganas a veces de arrearle un sopapo además de otras muchas cosas que prefería no pensar… en cierta medida… mucha pena.

Pena porque era evidente que el tipo se comportaba a veces de un modo tan mierda porque navegaba en mitad de la mierda.

Pena porque un individuo como aquel, sociopático y plagado de manías, no tenía verdaderos amigos y, posiblemente, nunca los hubiera tenido.

Pena porque, por muy carismático que fuera y por mucho estatus de poder que ostentase… en realidad no era nadie y, eventualmente con tiempo, se acabaría quedando más solo que la una.

Como lo había estado ella dos años y pico atrás, huida de Waterfront, con la muerte de dos seres queridos a sus espaldas, perdida en la inmensidad del vasto mundo ante sus ojos sin nadie a quien le hubiera importado verdaderamente si un día los de la Legión Imperial la encontraban muerta en la cuneta de algún camino perdido de la mano de los dioses.

Waterfront… quizás aquel hombre y ella…

… Aquel hombre y ella…

… No fueran tan diferentes en realidad.

Impactada por tan extraños pensamientos entremezclados con contradicciones y sentimientos irreconciliables dentro de su cabeza, Tempest observó en la lejanía la silueta negra de la figura embozada en aquella capa negra como una bruma de tinta deslizar los pies entre el revoltijo de nieve y cenizas, atravesando la marea de cadáveres y gente aterrorizada y llorosa como el cuchillo que corta a través de la mantequilla, su imagen bruna fulgurando en mitad de la sangre y la desolación.

No podía odiarle.

Pero tampoco podía perdonarle. No por el momento.

Así pues, retirándose las lágrimas con las palmas cenizas y heladas, la pequeña Hija de la Tempestad tomó aire una, dos y todas las veces que le hizo falta hasta recobrar la compostura.

Porque a su muy insensible manera, Lucien Lachance tenía razón en una cosa: de nada servía llorar por aquellas personas y aquel descenso al Oblivion donde la huella infame de Mehrunes Dagon había dejado su impronta para siempre.

Porque si se quería luchar contra un demonio, no había cabida para la debilidad.

Por muy débil que la mano que empuñaba la espada fuese.

Lex seguía observándola detenidamente desde su mayor altura.

\- ¿Tempest?

Pobre desgraciado, arrastrado en pos de una causa nebulosa en la que ella había escogido meterle. Tempest también sintió lástima por él.

Tres mortales batallando en la inmensidad en pos de una meta tan distante como incierta.

\- Recojamos nuestras cosas, recobremos nuestras monturas y vayámonos, Lex. – dijo la chica sencillamente – Nada más se puede hacer aquí.

* * *

La mañana se había sucedido en silencio tan pesarosa y remezclada con sueño y cansancio como la noche anterior.

Ninguno de los tres, como en anteriores jornadas recientes, había pegado maldito ojo hasta tal punto de que ni siquiera la ya abierta animosidad entre los dos hombres imperiales permanecía en la superficie. Porque con sueño atrasado en el organismo cualquier problema se presentaba tan efímero e insustancial…

Durante su desabrido trayecto por la parte Sur del Anillo Rojo y el inicio del largo Camino Verde, el silencio había venido siendo compañero de interminables horas venideras hasta que, cerca del mediodía y con el sol blanco en su punto más álgido, sus pasos se habían topado, a través de prados nevados y vegetación muerta, con los de otras dos figuras solitarias cuyos ojos, al posarse sobre la coraza blanca de Lex, habían dado el alto para intercambiar palabras con él.

\- Bien hallado, Señor. – había sido el saludo de una de ellas, un hombre imperial bien entrado en la mediana edad de resplandeciente melena cana y aún más resplandeciente armadura blasonada con los escudos de lo que el capitán pudo identificar como algún tipo de familia bien procedente, si la estética no le engañaba, de Roca Alta. Su tono, si dotado de la marcialidad característica de militares de alta graduación, también se hallaba impregnado de una distintiva simpatía hacia la persona de su interlocutor – Ruego excuséis mi atrevimiento… pero heme aquí en sagrada misión en nombre de Los Nueve. El Profeta de Anvil, vivo en su palabra, habló de los primeros en aceptar su sagrada misión en nombre de los Nueve Divinos y mencionó a un Caballero de gran determinación. Y vuestra armadura, si no me equivoco… - dudó, recorriendo con los ojos el blasón romboidal rojo - ¿Recorréis la Senda del Peregrino, tal vez?

Hieronymus Lex le había contemplado un instante en blanco, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Porque no lograba captar la esencia del porqué estaba siendo nuevamente tratado de Caballero en ésta época bajo un plural mayestático en desuso desde tiempos del padre del padre del último Emperador regente, Uriel Septim VII.

\- Bien hallado. – había respondido casi automáticamente, empleando a su vez el plural mayestático – Excusadme asimismo mi brusquedad pero… ¿quién sois vos?

Y ahí la segunda figura acompañante a la acorazada persona del noble, un joven guarda rojo de ensortijados cabellos ataviado con un colorido tabardo y montado sobre un corcel de menor crianza que la del poderoso caballo de guerra del que seguramente sería su Señor, habló.

\- Un Caballero Sagrado al igual que, sospechamos, vos mismo, yendo en busca de las Reliquias, como el Profeta ha pedido. – indicó, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza – Sir Roderic de Wayrest es su nombre y yo soy Lathon, su escudero.

Tras la mirada incrédula de Lex, Tempest se quedó con cara de lela mientras que los ojos de Lucien venían a decir sin resquicio de duda lo risibles y patéticos que le parecían aquel par de mamarrachos.

\- Yo no soy un Caballero, señor. – respondió el capitán asiendo las riendas de su corcel con cierta tirantez entretanto escudriñaba dubitativo a los extraños viajeros frente a él – No obstante y de igual modo, sirvo a Los Nueve a través de mi dedicación para con los ciudadanos del Imperio: capitán Hieronymus Lex de la Guardia de Anvil, a vuestro servicio.

Los dos hombres le dieron breves inclinaciones de cabeza al unísono a modo de saludo hasta que el joven guarda rojo, Lathon, reparó en la compañía de su interlocutor.

A Lucien lo pasó de largo con la mirada. No obstante, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre la pequeña Tempest y su montura, su rostro cambió radicalmente.

\- ¡Mi Señor Roderic! – exclamó señalando con la vista a la muchacha – Corregidme si mis ojos me engañan, pero… ¡a éste hombre le acompaña una doncella montada en un unicornio!

Al saberse aludida y sometida a un severo escrutinio por parte del mencionado Sir Roderic y su lacayo, Tempest comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes nerviosamente. Como le tocasen al unicornio, allí se iba a armar la marimorena.

Los ojos del Caballero se estrecharon y, dando por válida la imagen surrealista que se presentaba ante ellos, habló nuevamente.

\- Efectivamente, Lathon. – convino aproximando su caballo a la chica y dándole una sentida reverencia tanto a la feérica criatura como a su amazona, una joven de extraordinario exotismo si aquel cabello verde como las hojas de la Raíz de Nirn era suficiente indicativo – Si buscábamos más pruebas de los dioses, Kynareth ha escogido iluminarnos en éste día por medio de tan feliz encuentro con una de sus más preciadas creaciones guiada por la mano de ésta doncella. – y tomando una de las manitas de Tempest por los nudillos, se la llevó a los labios – Señora, vuestro siervo.

A la joven se le coloreó todo el rostro de un vivo tinte rosado mientras Lex fruncía el ceño y Lucien, sobre la grupa de Shadowmere, se cruzaba de brazos mostrando los dientes en silencio con un gesto oscilante entre la repugnancia y la advertencia.

\- Erm… - comenzó, insegura, cuando el hombre dejó ir su mano y alzó la vista encontrando sus ojos con los de ella – Hija de la Tempestad, a vuestro servicio… y eso…

El hombre se mostró complacido ante el uso del plural mayestático de la chica. Finalmente, desde su camino de Roca Alta a Cyrodiil, tras mucho recorrer la provincia imperial y toparse con más gente usando el más moderno "usted" que el más habitual "vos" de su tierra, había ido a dar con gente respetuosa y decente.

\- Decidme pues, bienaventurada Señora mía, ¿cabría la posibilidad de decir que el Caballero que os escolta lleve sobre su persona una de las conocidas reliquias del Cruzado de los Dioses? – inquirió cortésmente – He creído advertir un halo de divino propósito en vos y, si las palabras del Profeta son certeras, éstas Reliquias están siendo recuperadas al fin, siempre y cuando los devotos no se disuelvan ni sean destruidos, pues en la unión hallaremos fuerza y propósito con el que sustentar ésta empresa nuestra.

Tempest le dirigió una mirada dubitativa a Lex y simplemente asintió.

\- No quisiera extraviar vuestras expectativas ni jugar con la vuestra fe, Sire. – comenzó el capitán muy despacio – Pero mi peregrinación por las Ermitas de Los Nueve por ventura tocó a su fin hace un tiempo con la visión de Sir Pelinal dándome una dirección en la que buscar. Ya tenemos reunidas varias de las desaparecidas Reliquias del Cruzado gracias a la intervención de… digamos fuerzas extraordinarias que persiguen esta misma meta que a vos y a mí nos atañe.

Sir Roderic sonrió.

\- Sois afortunado, sin duda alguna. – asintió, observándole con la misma simpatía de hacía unos momentos – Yo mismo rezo para merecer tal honor y que los dioses me encomienden alguna misión. – y contemplando de nuevo con detenimiento a su interlocutor, algún tipo de determinación cruzó por sus ojos – Decid, ¿tendríais inconveniente si, por el interés de la Sagrada Cruzada, viajásemos juntos hasta que nuestros caminos se separen? Desearía tener noticias de los progresos que se han hecho y de la misión que os atañe en éste momento, con vuestra venia.

\- Sois bienvenidos en nuestra compañía si así lo desean vuestras mercedes. – dijo Lex muy tranquilamente, teniendo claro que aquellos dos hombres de honor ninguna amenaza podría suponerles a él o a Tempest – Vamos camino Leyawiin y por esa zona tiene que haber un par o tres de Ermitas de Ruta, si la memoria en efecto no me falla.

Hubo mudos intercambios de asentimientos bajo la fría luz del mediodía.

\- Sellado, pues, queda nuestro amigable acuerdo de viaje, Sire. – convino Sir Roderic poniendo en marcha su caballo de guerra al frente de la marcha con el capitán a su vera y su escudero unos pasos tras ellos.

Lex frunció el ceño de nuevo, a la zaga de sus nuevos acompañantes.

\- Os repito que no soy Caballero, Sire, pues ni el difunto Emperador, los dioses lo tengan en su gloria, o noble alguno me concedió tal rango. – expuso severamente – Os pediría, con la vuestra venia, no me denominaseis por un título que ni ostento ni creo que me llueva del cielo mañana.

\- ¡Paparruchas! – exclamó Sir Roderic a viva voz - ¡Un Campeón designado por Los Nueve Divinos no precisa de rey o noble alguno que le venga a instaurar un título que ya ostenta por llamamiento divino!

Lex suspiró.

\- Sire, os lo ruego. – expresó muy seriamente – Ésta Cruzada vino a mí y no yo a ella. Ni siquiera confiaba en la Divina Providencia cuando rezaba en sus altares. – y en el momento en el cual vio al otro abrir de nuevo la boca, le frenó en seco – Llamadme cínico si así gustáis, pues ningún acto de fe cruzaba mi mente cuando los dioses se dignaron a contestarme. Simplemente buscaba defender a los ciudadanos del Imperio al que sirvo de cualquier mal que el retorno de Umaril pudiera suponer, y más ahora con las incesantes aperturas de Portones al Oblivion.

Los ojos de Sir Roderic había brillado momentáneamente y una leve sonrisa le amaneció en los labios.

\- Buscabais la virtud en nombre de los débiles, proteger al desvalido, vengar la profanación que diera lugar en la Capilla de Dibella. Hacer justicia a la noción del honor. – comenzó, ganado una fuerza insólita con cada palabra que pronunciaba – Debéis saber, Campeón, que para ser Caballero no os hace falta otra cosa que jurar las palabras de nuestro Código y llevarlo por delante, cual estandarte, siempre con orgullo y con la quijada alta. Pues no hay mayor nobleza que la que se lleva dentro, no de título o de boquilla.

Ahí Lex se había comenzado a sentir mal, su aliento lenguas de amargura tras haberse situado tantos años frente al huracán y haber sido duramente pisoteado por la cruda realidad de que en Waterfront, la creencia más común y extendida entre las gentes del lugar, había sido que el héroe era el Zorro Gris y él, el villano.

El villano escondido tras la pulida superficie de un oficial al que la seguridad de sus ciudadanos le importaba un absoluto pimiento y se dedicaba a quitarles sus tan preciados bienes ganados con sudor y sangre.

Si cobraba impuestos, era un ladrón. Si vigilaba los muelles en busca de delincuentes, era un tirano. Si mandaba a una prostituta que se cubriera y volviera a su casa, no tenía corazón por impedir a una madre soltera alimentar a sus hijos (a los cuales, irónicamente, siempre acababan vendiendo al mejor postor si no tenía cuidado y estaba pendiente de los movimientos de las susodichas "señoras"). Si detenía a un carterista o a un proxeneta, era un desalmado por mandar a pobres desgraciados muertos de hambre a pudrirse entre rejas.

Una triste vuelta de hoja para un hombre que había creído siempre en las leyes y en la justicia de las mismas.

\- Me temo que ya a nadie le importa el honor, Sire… - constató observando a su interlocutor fijamente - Y no hablo de decir "habéis mancillado mi honor, os mataré", sino de la honestidad, la preocupación por los más débiles que uno mismo, la fuerza de voluntad ante lo que está bien aunque ello implique ir en dirección opuesta a lo que dicte ese ente al que todos culpan (exculpándose, por tanto, a sí mismos) y lo denominan _sociedad_. – y tomando aire un instante por la nariz, suspiró resignado – Yo lo he vivido, Sire, y os aseguro que es un día tras otro de jarros de agua fría sin fin.

La montura de Roderic entonces se había detenido en seco.

\- Bajad del caballo. – ordenó el hombre sin más – Ahora.

Súbitamente sobresaltado, creyendo haber pecado de excesivamente sincero y, por ende, grosero, Hieronymus Lex se apeó de su montura confiando poder solventar sus diferencias con el Caballero mediante el diálogo.

No, obstante, en el preciso instante en cual por su boca ya se iban confeccionando las pertinentes disculpas, la mano acorazada del otro hombre le detuvo.

\- La fe no es algo que se tiene, Campeón, es algo que se gana a fuerza de mirarse todos los días al espejo y no sucumbir a ése ente peligroso al que, como bien habéis dicho, se le da el nombre de _sociedad_. – y descendiendo a su vez de su caballo, prosiguió – Vivimos tiempos oscuros. Tiempos donde se valora más quién apuñala a quién para sobrevivir antes que pararse a pensar cuánto bien se puede acometer con una mínima buena disposición de ayudar al prójimo sin buscar el beneficio propio.

Tras ellos, cerca de la Hija de la Tempestad y del escudero, Lucien Lachance no pudo reprimir una mueca de absoluto asco.

_Niño rico estúpido soltando estúpidas cursilerías adornadas por ésa boca suya a favor de un ideal estúpido e irreal._

Que le matasen de hambre, le molieran a palos y se quedase solo y con ocho años en mitad de aquella alcantarilla que era Waterfront donde, si te descuidabas, el borracho de turno se te quería beneficiar.

_No, hijo, no. A ti nunca te ha hecho falta robar para algo tan básico como es el comer._

\- No obstante… - seguía diciendo el Caballero de Wayrest, ajeno por completo a unos pensamientos tan venenosos como el alma de su pensador - … Y pese a los obstáculos que se interpongan, la vuestra fe nunca habrá de flaquear. Y si en verdad los Divinos alguna vez os fallaran, que no lo haga vuestra integridad, pues sin honor no somos sino bestias empuñando filos. – y dando efecto a sus palabras, desenvainó su propia espada, bruñida y remozada – Arrodillaos.

Sintiéndose un pelín ridículo pero, pese a todo, embebido por las palabras del Caballero que tan reconfortantes se le hacían al alma, Hieronymus Lex hizo lo que se le decía.

Y así pues, situando la punta de su espada sobre el hombro del capitán, Roderic tomó aire.

\- Bajo la santa espada, un Caballero debe jurar ser fiel a un Código que no tiene fin. – enunció – Lo que aquí hoy oiréis, repetidlo allá donde fuereis y predicad con el ejemplo. Sed eco de estas palabras, pues: "Un Caballero debe ser valeroso".

\- Un Caballero debe ser valeroso. – repitió entonces el capitán.

\- "Su corazón sólo conoce la virtud". – prosiguió Roderic.

\- Su corazón sólo conoce la virtud.

\- "Su espada defiende a los desvalidos. Su fuerza sostiene a los débiles. Su palabra sólo dice la verdad. ¡Su ira aniquila al malvado!"

Y repitiendo todo esto, palabra por palabra, Lex sólo levantó la vista una vez hubo finalizado. No obstante, dichas palabras habían calado muy hondo en su ánimo.

Al igual, como pudo observar, que en el propio Sir Roderic, quien le observaba desde su postura erguida con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

\- La justicia nunca morirá si queda un hombre para recordarla. – le dijo - Las palabras no se olvidan si una voz las pronuncia claramente. El Código siempre resplandecerá si un corazón lo mantiene brillante. – y tocando con la punta de su espada ambos hombros acorazados del capitán, asintió – Por el poder que se me ha concedido bajo mandato de Uriel Septim VII, último Emperador de una orgullosa Dinastía, yo os nombro Sir Hieronymus. – y retirando el filo, le tendió la mano – Levantaos ahora y llevad con orgullo éste título que os doy, pues de vuestras acciones, y sólo de vuestras acciones, dependerá si sois merecedor o no de llevarlo.

A partir de aquel momento, el Camino Verde se había presentado más brillante durante la jornada. Inclusive los cielos parecían proclamar alegría habiéndose éstos despejado y abierto en su lugar entre las nubes un extraño día soleado que, si bien no había derretido el hielo circundante, si había abierto la veda para las compañías y la cháchara.

Hieronymus Lex confiaba sus hasta ahora extrañas aventuras a su nuevo camarada y Lathon, el escudero de Sir Roderic, repartía chistes y alegres anécdotas al lado de los dos años que llevaba al servicio de su Señor con Tempest quien, encantada de la vida por encontrar una distracción a su presente desánimo, devolvía los chistes y preguntaba al joven sobre su tierra, Páramo del Martillo, y su servicio en Roca Alta, ansiosa por conocer de primera mano algo acerca de la vida fuera de las fronteras de Cyrodiil.

Sin embargo, hundido en su negra nube de incertidumbre, represión y… una cierta dosis de malsana fijación con la frágil nuca de la chica cubierta por la verde maleza de sus cabellos, Lucien Lachance era el único de los allí presentes viajeros que no intercambiaba palabra alguna con nadie.

De hecho ya había hecho su pertinente presentación como el antisocial e indeseable del grupo habiendo prácticamente amenazado con arrancarle las cuerdas vocales a Lathon si se le ocurría siquiera sugerir de nuevo que si era sirviente del recientemente nombrado Sir Hieronymus o de la doncella Hija de la Tempestad.

\- Me puedes llamar Tempest. – había dicho ésta amigablemente, interponiendo al unicornio entre los afilados hocicos de Shadowmere y el caballo del escudero, que había piafado lastimeramente al tener a la yegua sobrenatural del jefe tan cerca.

A partir de ahí, Lathon había encontrado en la chica una escucha activa y ávida de sus andanzas, sus memorias del hogar y su sueño largamente acariciado de convertirse también en Caballero.

\- Una vez acabado mi servicio con Sir Roderic, podré regresar a Totambu y convertirme en Caballero del Escarabajo. - había anunciado muy orgullosamente.

\- ¿Totambu? – había inquirido Tempest, notando la mirada ardiente de su superior quemarle desde atrás como un hierro candente – Perdona mi ignorancia, pero… ¿eso dónde está?

\- Na-Totambu era originalmente la clase gobernante de nuestros ancestros en Yokuda, antes de la catástrofe natural que la hundió. – explicó Lathon, muy contento de tener a una auténtica hija del Imperio (o eso le había parecido, que bretonas había visto muchas y ninguna se comportaba como la muchacha que cabalgaba a su lado) preguntándole acerca de sus raíces. Muy pocos imperiales, y máxime en la provincia Capital, se dignaban a mirar más allá de sus narices. Sir Roderic era una excepción a la regla, pero a lo largo de su estadía en Cyrodiil no podía decirse que la impresión que se había llevado hasta el momento de los hijos del Imperio fuese demasiado grata. La altanería y la pedantería fluían abundantes por las venas de los lábiles nativos – El gobierno de Na-Totambu se trasladó intacto desde Yokuda a Páramo de Martillo y se instauró en el desierto de Alik'r bautizando la ciudad bajo su nombre… pero una enorme tormenta de arena la cubrió y ésta se abandonó. Totambu a secas es el resultado de la migración de la ciudad a otros terrenos más acogedores. Junto con Bergama, Hoja de Leki, Kozanset, Satakalaam y Bendición de Tava, Totambu es de nuestras poblaciones más grandes y prósperas.

A Tempest se le iba la cabeza por breves lapsos, confeccionando en su mente las imágenes de lugares exóticos que habían contenido los libros en la Biblioteca del Templo Soberano de las Nubes. No solamente los pasajes de aquellas hojas benditas hablando de otras culturas habían contribuido a llenar la fértil imaginación de la chica, sino que también Martin había sido un orador tan magnífico… en público podía ser un desastre, pero leyendo al amor de la lumbre en privado era algo digno de oír. Tempest casi había lamentado el día en que había logrado leer de carrerilla, pues ahí Martin la había dejado sola entre el silencio de aquellas páginas crepitantes bajo sus dedos.

Y en aquel instante, al regresarle la imagen de Martin leyendo para ella a la mente, no supo si sentirse dichosa de tener tan buenos recuerdos o profundamente triste de no poder regresar a aquellos días en los que la vida le parecía tan fácil…

Alejando aquella melancolía que, de vez en cuando, le hacía sentir mucho más vieja de lo que en realidad era, Tempest prosiguió con su ristra de preguntas.

\- Esto te pilla un poco lejos de casa entonces. – le dijo al joven guarda rojo – Al igual que Wayrest. ¿Cómo conociste a Sir Roderic?, ¿cuál es vuestra historia?

Y ahí al escudero le habían prácticamente dado cuerda remontándose al final de su adolescencia y acerca del entrenamiento que había recibido al estilo de la doble hoja, estilo que le había valido sobresalir rápidamente entre los de su promoción para ser enviado a Wayrest, donde había llamado la atención del Caballero y éste le había tomado bajo su ala.

\- Sir Roderic es demasiado modesto para contártelo él mismo, pero es un héroe viviente de la Guerra de Bend'r-Mahk. – había explicado el guarda rojo.

\- Pero… - Tempest había tirado de sus pocos conocimientos de la Historia bélica del Imperio y se había percatado de una cosa muy concreta - ¿No perdió Wayrest en esa guerra?

Aquella afirmación había descorazonado ligeramente al joven escudero.

\- Sí, es cierto. – admitió - Aún así, Sir Roderic ganó muchas batallas. Seguro que si hubiera habido más como él habríamos derrotado a los nórdicos.

No obstante, tirando aún más del hilo, Tempest había cuadrado fechas y la revelación le había dejado un tanto confusa.

\- Espera… el tema de Bend'r-Mahk, si mal no recuerdo, data de hace casi cuarenta años. – y observando al Caballero en la lejanía conversando con Lex, percibió que era, en efecto, mucho más viejo de lo que había advertido a simple vista - ¿Qué edad tiene tu Señor?

Lathon se había revuelto incómodo sobre su montura.

\- Lo siento. – se había apresurado la chica a disculparse – No pretendía insinuar nada. Seguro que es un gran guerrero.

\- ¡Lo es, en efecto! – había declarado el guarda rojo, sonriente.

Aunque a su sonrisa ahora le faltase algo de aquella energía tan propia de alguien de su edad, de la edad de Tempest.

Porque él más que nadie era consciente de la inminente vejez de su Señor y de que, pese al pedestal sobre el cual sus ojos de muchacho le habían alzado, pocos nobles encargos le habían llovido al veterano desde que lo conociera salvo, quizás, trabajos mercenarios de escolta y guardaespaldas en excavaciones arqueológicas por las Islas Deselle, en la costa Suroeste de Roca Alta, y la vieja Orsinium.

El hombre, pese a su título nobiliario, no tenía tierras a su nombre y vivía de su espada. Lathon había aprendido mucho de él, pero los dos eran pobres como ratas.

Y aquella hubiera sido una perspectiva cuanto menos que desoladora para el joven… si no hubiera sido por la determinación, el coraje y el buen humor de su Señor.

Aquel viaje a Cyrodiil, confiaba Lathon, sería una oportunidad única de otorgar a su Señor una honorable salida a la jubilación y a él la entrada a aquel mundo fascinante de las Caballerías por el cual su espada seguía combatiendo.

La jornada se transformó en día, el día en ocaso y el ocaso en noche en el mismo instante en que los cascos de sus respectivas monturas los condujeran a las puertas de la precaria y ruinosa visión de Bravil.

Allí pasarían la noche.

Montando sus respectivas tiendas de campaña y repartiendo entre ellos las provisiones de unos y de otros (ya dicen que en la variedad está el gusto) el quinteto de viajeros cenaron al amor de una de las incontables hogueras que poblaban las ruinas quemadas de la ciudad y sus frágiles andamios de madera para una aún más frágil población de personas remanentes que, bien por terquedad, bien porque la vecina Leyawiin no había podido darles techo a todos entre la ciudad y la vieja prisión del condado habilitada como hospital y asilo, habían permanecido al pie del cañón para reconstruir su hogar una vez más.

La cena se desarrolló frugal pero en buena compañía… ésta última particularidad, como de costumbre, no aplicable a la persona del Hombre Oscuro, quien se había dedicado a masticar en silencio tiras y tiras de cecina con ojos vigilantes.

Y antes de meterse cada uno en sus respectivos sacos dentro de sus respectivas lonas, Tempest se había acercado precavidamente al hombre una vez le hubo localizado en cuclillas observando algo ante los metros de oscuridad nocturna.

\- ¿Qué haces, jefe?

El hombre apenas había girado la cabeza encapuchada para observarla fijamente con aquellos orbes brillantes de fiera nocturna.

\- ¿Ves a aquella mujer? – preguntó el Oyente señalando con los ojos la silueta recortada a medias contra la nocturnidad del cielo y las llamas de una hoguera por la que se desplazó como un fantasma para sentarse en un rincón apartada del resto de sus vecinos.

\- ¿La altmer? – inquirió Tempest. Porque, efectivamente, la persona que el jefe señalaba era una alta elfa envejecida y desgarbada, en absoluto un referente a la belleza dorada de los de su raza – Creo que es la antigua cocinera de "El Pretendiente Solitario". ¿Qué hay con ella?

\- No me gusta. – declaró Lucien simplemente, sus ojos nictálopes aún fijos sobre su objetivo – Lleva rondando nuestras inmediaciones desde el mismo momento en que hemos encendido hoguera.

Tempest se rascó la cabeza pensativamente.

\- Bueno… - ofreció – Nos han visto con provisiones y aquí la gente sobrevive muy malamente de lo que pescan en la Cuenca del Nibenay. Es lógico que les entre hambre. A mí, si me vinieran a pedir, compartiría.

A Lucien le entraron ganas de arrearse un palmetazo en toda la cara. No sólo la mujer aquella estaba desacreditando sus sospechas, sino que encima le venía con intenciones samaritanas.

Le crispaba de los nervios.

No obstante desde atrás, viendo la tensión apoderarse de los hombros de su superior, a Tempest también le entraron ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la primera superficie dura que encontrase más a mano. Conversar con él desde que se conociera con Lex iba, además de a cuentagotas y con un secretismo enervante, con cada vez más tirantez por parte del hombre.

Por Sithis, Akatosh y su puta madre… si tanto le sacaba de quicio el asunto, ¿por qué no se largaba?

_"¿No entiendes, infeliz, que vivimos tiempos revueltos y necesitas alguien que te supervise, alguien que controle qué haces y qué vas diciendo por ahí?"_

La muchacha reprimió un bufido de frustración.

_No necesito ninguna nanny, idiota. Necesito un maldito amigo… pero está visto que tú no estás muy por la labor de serlo._

\- Buenas noches, jefe. – se despidió, no queriendo calentarse la cabeza con cosas que no iban a llevarle a ningún lado, dándose la vuelta dirección a su saco – No te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde, que mañana toca tramo hasta Leyawiin.

Con un bufido por toda respuesta, Lachance mantuvo bajo estricta vigilancia a la mujer altmer una hora, dos, tres… hasta que la noche más cerrada que pudiera haber visto en mucho tiempo se cernió sobre su cabeza.

Y ahí la lluvia helada de un implacable mes de Amanecer terminó de aguarle el ánimo.

* * *

_"Tempest."_

_…_

_"¡Tempest!"_

_…_

_"¡TEMPEST!"_

\- _¿Qué…?_

_"Debes despertar con presteza, mi pequeña amiguita. ¡Rápido!"_

\- _¿Eidon?_

_"¡No pierdas tiempo! Una sombra se cierne sobre ti, y trae promesas del Oblivion consigo."_

\- _Creía… creía que ya nunca más volvería a oír tu voz, Eidon… Te he echado de menos._

_Porque se sentía tan sola… tan jodidamente sola…_

_Tras aquellos años creyendo cumplir un propósito, creyendo contribuir a un bien mayor… sentía que le habían arrebatado su vida, su juventud y su inocencia, un tiempo que jamás volvería a recuperar._

_Al igual que a Eidon… o a Rarvela… o a Nela… y a Robin…_

_No volvería a recuperarlos jamás._

_"¡Por favor, te lo ruego, Tempest! ¡Despierta ahora y deja las lágrimas para después!" – imploraba su amigo, la voz acentuada y rasposa como papel del lija del hombre que fuera en vida teñida de una nota de histérica urgencia – "¡Tienes que despertar!"_

_Y despertó._

* * *

Despertó casi de puro milagro ya que unas largas manos callosas y heladas aferraban como implacables tenazas su frágil garganta, amenazando con romperle el cuello o ahogarla. Quizás ambas cosas si la sombra en la oscuridad que la tenía fuertemente agarrada se empeñaba lo suficiente.

Tratando de gritar, de patalear, de arañar… de morder si acaso, ciega en la penumbra y mareada por la rápida falta de oxígeno, una de sus manitas se alzó en el aire hasta que sus uñas conectaron con carne e hincaron hondo.

Un grito ahogado seguido de un contundente bofetón fueron toda la recompensa que obtuvo a sus esfuerzos por desasirse.

\- ¡Zorra! – siseó una voz masculina entretanto una de las manazas sobre su cuello variaba de destino para situarse encima de uno de sus pechos y comenzar a apretar con saña y mala baba – Yo te enseñaré…

No…

" _Nela, sal. Éste juego ya no me gusta. ¿Nela?, ¡que me enfado!, ¿me oyes? Ahora me enfado."_

No abras la puerta… no abras la puerta…

" _Estoy enfadada, Nela…"_

Tanta… tanta sangre…

_"¡Debiste haber elegido la segunda opción, furcia bretona!"_

Rodillazo en todos los huevos. Limpio, rotundo e implacable rodillazo de pura desesperación que hubiera podido capar hasta a un gallo.

Quitándose de encima a aquel mamotreto de carne y músculos, Tempest casi se comió la lona de la entrada de su pequeña tienda de campaña al salir huyendo, prácticamente a rastras, de lo que sabía sería sentencia de muerte segura para ella y el bebé.

No obstante, en cuanto que había logrado ponerse en pie en mitad de la aún presente llovizna del exterior, había ido a chocarse de pleno en la oscuridad contra otra figura considerablemente más alta que ella y… blindada.

\- ¡Por Dagon! – fue todo lo que oyó reverberar tras un halo metálico de la persona frente a ella entretanto notaba cómo la agarraban del pelo con una mano y…

\- Ya eres mía, basura cultista.

Y no hubo acabado de pronunciar aquellas palabras una voz grave… una voz que Tempest conocía demasiado bien, que la mano acorazada de la sectaria que la estaba reteniendo soltó sus cabellos, arqueó (o más bien _le arquearon_ ) el cuerpo hacia atrás en una postura completamente antianatómica… hasta que el flujo cálido de un chorro de sangre oscura impactó contra el rostro aterrorizado de la pequeña imperial.

Pues una vez los ojos se le acostumbraron a la penumbra nocturna en derredor, contempló con sumo horror cómo la magia del blindaje de aquel cuerpo desaparecía impactando contra el suelo… junto con el propio cuerpo descabezado de una mujer.

Y tras ése cuerpo decapitado, la sangre manándole como un río del cuello y mezclándose con el fango de la lluvia, la mano alzada en vilo del Hombre Oscuro sujetaba la cabeza de su dueña por los largos cabellos ralos.

Demasiado asustada para chillar, los ojos de Tempest simplemente se llenaron de lágrimas en cuanto las mismas manazas que antes habían intentado estrangularla la asieron por detrás retorciéndole las muñecas a la espalda y situándole el filo de una navaja a escasos milímetros del cuello.

El aliento repulsivo del tipo mezclado con el vómito que la patada en sus partes bajas le había hecho expulsar le llegó a Tempest de un modo aterradoramente vívido en mitad de aquella situación de pura pesadilla.

\- Un paso más y me cargo a ésta encantadora putita de pelo verde. – amenazó el tipo tras ella, su altura y su acento finalmente ubicando su procedencia étnica como nórdica, mientras le pasaba la lengua sucia aquella por la mejilla a la chica quien, en su estupor, no alcanzó siquiera a manejar una mueca de asco – No me puedo creer que un dúo tan patético como el vuestro, una niñata enclenque y un chiflado rajacuellos como tú, nos hayan dado tantos problemas hasta la fecha.

Lachance por toda respuesta lanzó la cabeza de la cultista altmer a los pies de su evidente compañero.

\- Hans "Uña Negra". – habló el imperial despacio, su voz sibilante como la de una serpiente en mitad del estruendo de la lluvia – Ya me parecía rara la ausencia de informes de mis espías acerca de tu persona. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que un nórdico cabeza de chorlito como tú tuviera la sensatez y los suficientes arrestos de quedarse en la misma ciudad de la que, seguramente, fue el autor de su destrucción?

El aludido se echó a reír.

\- De modo que espías, ¿eh? – se mofó – Ésa será sin duda una muy valiosa información que regalarles a nuestros líderes, los Camoran.

\- Imbécil. – replicó Lucien tratando de buscar en algún rincón de su cerebro la manera de quitarle la chica a aquel bastardo sin que aquella hermosa garganta blanca acabase severamente herida por la navaja que la amenazaba. Sithis bendito, la lluvia era tan ensordecedora que no habría alma que se despertase a acudir en su auxilio – Mankar Camoran os ha abandonado a vuestra suerte. Además, ¿adivinas qué?: sus dos hijos están muertos. Yo mismo me encargué de apagar las tristes llamas de sus existencias.

No obstante la risa del otro le descolocó.

\- Pobre bastardo imperial… - dijo "Uña Negra" con torcida sorna - ¿Muertos dices? No tienes ni idea… del poder que empuña nuestro Señor en sus manos, capaz incluso de regresar aquello que ha partido, de trastocar la realidad a su antojo… no tienes ni idea.

El sudor comenzó a recorrer la espina dorsal del Oyente dejando rastros de húmedo ardor por su piel. Estaba comenzando a notarlo otra vez… a sentir cómo la vista se le teñía de rojo entretanto los músculos le pulsaban dolorosamente acompasados a los cada vez más rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Quería transformarse, oh, quería hacerlo y arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo a aquel maldito hijo de perra… pero además de que aún seguían en población, le preocupaba cómo reaccionaría la chica dado el estado de absoluto miedo en el que se hallaba sumergida en aquellos instantes.

Por Sithis, la chica… la chica…

¡¿Por qué no acudía nadie, maldita sea?!

\- _Suelta a la chica, Hans._ – le advirtió peligrosamente tranquilo, su voz agravada y distorsionada como la de varios hombres hablando al mismo tiempo desde diferentes lugares – _O no querrás saber hasta qué punto la carne puede padecer bajo el pertinente tratamiento que le daré a cada centímetro de tu sistema nervioso con la punta de mi cuchillo._

El nórdico rió nerviosamente, su rostro brutal empapado a partes iguales de lluvia y sudor.

\- No me das ningún miedo, jodido monstruo. – dijo afianzando su presa sobre las muñecas de la muchacha - ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? En mi tierra vosotros sois…

\- Cierra ésa boca de una vez, sabandija. – dijo una voz a sus espaldas entretanto que, sin previo aviso, una súbita punción ardiente le alcanzaba el hígado al nórdico desde la espalda.

Soltando la presa que tenía hecha con la joven, el norteño se llevó una mano a la parte de la camisa donde había sentido el dolor y, patidifuso, se la arrimó a los ojos parcialmente cegados por el agua torrencial llena de sangre negra.

Inmediatamente cayó de rodillas al frente y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el filo de una espada le empaló por las costillas hasta que la boca se le llenó de sangre, espuma y fluidos biliares para, mientras se atragantaba, notar cómo la suela de una bota le empujaba hacia delante y le dejaba caer flácido de cara al suelo para morir entre espasmos nerviosos rebozado en el barro como un cerdo.

Observándose ambos hombres a la distancia en mitad de la tormenta, Hieronymus Lex y Lucien Lachance quedaron unos instantes con los ojos fijos uno en el otro hasta que un rayo les iluminó los rostros, el uno decidido y contumaz, el otro parcialmente cubierto por la negra capucha chorreante, impenetrable.

Una repentina risa histérica les hizo olvidarse momentáneamente el uno del otro y ambos posaron la vista sobre la pequeña muchacha con la cara y el cuello empapados de sangre escurriéndole cuesta abajo con el agua de lluvia mientras su boca, contorsionada en una mueca de muñeca rota, reía a intervalos irregulares.

Una risa quebrada que fácilmente se hubiera podido comparar con llanto.

No confiando en su autocontrol en aquel delicado instante de trasformación frustrada, Lucien dejó que fuera el endemoniado policía aquel quien se acercara a la chica.

\- Tempest… - comenzó el hombre poniéndole una mano en el hombro hasta que ella pegó un tirón y se puso a chillar.

\- ¡NO! – gritó - ¡Déjame! ¡¿Por qué hacéis esto?! – y la pregunta, verdaderamente, no tenía ni destinatario ni respuesta - ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡TODOS! – tras lo cual, simplemente se dio la vuelta y echó a correr a lo loco abrazándose los hombros, inmersa en su pánico y en su ataque de ansiedad.

El policía la siguió como activado como un resorte, claramente preocupado por el estado de salud mental de la joven, mientras que Lucien, recobrando lentamente la calma y la serenidad que tanto le faltaban aquellos días, se dedicó a seguir el rastro olfativo de ella, tarea nada fácil en mitad de un chaparrón que no le dejaba ver prácticamente más allá de sus narices.

Anduvo cerca de veinte minutos yendo de un lado para otro sin éxito aparente entretanto el volumen de lluvia iba mermando paulatinamente dejando una capa de frío ardor tras de sí hasta que fue a dar con el sombrío edificio de la Capilla de Mara, resistente incluso tras la ordalía con el Portón al Oblivion que había arrasado la ciudad. Sus cristaleras coloridas expelían luz interior, lo cual le vino a informar que había gente despierta dentro. Lucien entró reluctantemente.

En su interior muchos ancianos, mujeres y niños se congregaban en torno a una figura frente al altar de la Señora del Amor y la Misericordia, una mujer nórdica de mirada dulce y compasiva.

Tocaban sus ropas con vehemente adoración, imploraban por la bendición de Mara y sonreían.

Y a un lado, sentada sobre uno de los incontables sacos de dormir desperdigados por el suelo, cubierta por una manta y con un bol de sopa en la mano que se estaba tomando con dedos temblorosos, estaba Tempest observando el panorama con algo más de sosiego mientras el policía sentado a su vera se cuidaba de impedir que se le derramara la sopa por la barbilla y frotarle la espalda para tranquilizarla.

Haciéndose uno con las sombras, Lucien Lachance permaneció a una prudente distancia de la pareja y pegó el oído a su diálogo intermitente, apenas un murmullo en mitad de otros tantos murmullos y plegarias llenando la Capilla.

\- ¿Qué tal la sopa, Tempest?

Ruidos de sorber la nariz.

\- Rica. – pausa - ¿Quieres?

Y una leve risa por parte del capitán.

\- Ahora mismo no tengo mucha hambre, pero te lo agradezco. – otra pausa – Siempre te gustó comer mucho, no entiendo cómo consigues estar siempre tan delgada.

\- He engordado un poco últimamente. – la voz de ella sonaba ausente, desmenuzada.

\- Yo te veo igual que siempre.

Un pesado silencio había hecho el minuto entero de espera casi insoportable a oídos del Hombre Oscuro.

\- No hace falta que te quedes conmigo, Lex. – había recomenzado ella, su voz débil y quebradiza como trigo seco – Vete a dormir, yo… me quedaré aquí con ésta gente hasta que amanezca. Se lo dices a los demás cuando vayamos a partir y…

\- Tempest, no te pienso dejar sola precisamente ahora. – dijo el hombre tajantemente. Su tono, mezcla de preocupación y una confianza que no sabía tenía con la chica le pusieron a Lucien los nervios al rojo vivo – No después de lo que ha pasado.

\- Estoy acostumbrada…

\- No, no lo estás. Y nadie en su sano juicio debería "estar acostumbrado" a que intenten matarle.

Otro silencio.

\- Supongo que no… - admitió ella finalmente, su voz un leve murmullo de alas de mariposa, como si en realidad no estuviera hablando con otra persona más que consigo misma – Pero debería estarlo… al fin y al cabo no es la primera vez que intentan violarme.

Y aquella afonía, aquel mutismo de palabras tan violento que sobrevino le informó al Oyente de que la cara del madero debía de ser exactamente la misma que se le acababa de quedar a él.

¿Habría oído mal?

¿Acaso aquel sucio nórdico bastardo hijo de perra se había atrevido a…?

_Pero tú sólo estabas pendiente de la mujer… era de la única de la que sospechabas. No te paraste a pensar que pudiera haber otro de ésos malnacidos aquí al acecho. Bajaste la guardia._

Pero la voz de ella seguía hablando… seguía narrando y recordando…

\- Es curioso… pero en las tres ocasiones mi agresor ha acabado muerto de las maneras más grotescas posibles. No sé si pensar en que, de alguna torcida manera, los dioses en el fondo me tienen cierto grado de estima o… que sencillamente tengo una potra alucinante.

\- Tempest…

\- Primero fue en Waterfront… yo tenía apenas siete u ocho años. Los de la Legión lo cosieron a flechazos al muy puerco… pero no sin antes de que matase a mi hermana mayor, mi Nela… - y ahí la voz le falló un instante – L-la gente decía cosas de nosotras… de los niños de Waterfront en general… pero eran mentira, yo sé que eran mentira…

_Waterfront, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas a ésos borrachos malnacidos de altamar que venían en busca del polvo más barato que pudieran pillar de quien fuera? ¿Recuerdas a ése mendigo que te quiso agarrar por la fuerza? Oh, el muy cerdo recibió lo que se merecía…_

Lucien se asió la cabeza con ambas manos.

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

\- Luego fue durante mi excursión haciendo méritos de recoger recomendaciones en el Gremio de Magos de Cheydinhal para poder acceder a la Universidad Arcana. – prosiguió la chica, imparable, su vocecilla monocorde pese a las atrocidades que allí estaba confesando, bajo los ojos de la Madre Misericordiosa – El encargado de allí me hizo proposiciones y yo le mandé a paseo. Se ve que los altmer no están acostumbrados a que se les diga que no… por suerte Mazoga estaba allí para protegerme. No es una mala mujer ni ninguna orca beligerante como tú te piensas Lex…

\- T-Tempest… lo siento… no sabía…

\- No importa. Supongo que la culpa es mía también, los de Waterfront siempre os hemos visto a los de la Legión como los malos… pero no es porque seáis particularmente crueles con los mendigos, que lo sois… sino porque vuestra presencia no arregla nada. – dijo la chica, brusca en su manera tan suave de diluir las palabras – Para las gentes de Waterfront sois… esos tipos vestidos con armaduras caras, bien alimentados y que cobran bien por acosar y dar órdenes a los demás. Es la envidia y el rencor… supongo.

Y era cierto. Tanto el presente Hieronymus Lex como el escondido Lucien Lachance sabían de la cruda verdad residente en aquellas palabras. Una verdad que todos sabían pero que nadie, por miedo o decoro, se atrevía a expresar en voz alta.

\- Tempest, pese a lo que puedas pensar de mí o de mi profesión, te aseguro una cosa. – dijo el oficial, quizás demasiado sereno para todo lo que sus oídos acababan de procesar – Llego a estar yo presente y a tu hermana no le hubieran tocado un pelo. No en mi ronda.

Llegaba a estar Lucien presente y, quiso pensar, a los tres hijoputas les hubiera clavado las cabezas en sendas picas.

Si hubiera sospechado antes de la presencia del nórdico… si sólo… hubiera sido más observador…

Desearía haberlo matado él mismo.

¿Y si se hubiera transformado? ¿Le miraría la chica de forma diferente a la que se ve a una fiera daédrica en pos de la sangre…?

¿Y desde cuándo se había comenzado a plantear lo que otra persona pudiera pensar de él?

¿Tanto importaba acaso? ¿Y qué es lo que importaba verdaderamente en ésta disyuntiva?, ¿él…?

¿… O ella?

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, criatura?

Regresando a la realidad y percatándose de que había estado un rato demasiado largo ignorando su entorno, Lucien se topó cara a cara con la mujer nórdica que había visto antes frente al altar.

Era una mujer hermosa, de ésa clase de pelirrojas que son blancas como la leche y tienen el cabello ígneo como el fuego. Sus ojos, de un azul helado y bondadoso, tenían una mirada que hablaba de una experiencia y una edad que su aspecto físico jamás hubiera inducido a sospechar.

Prontamente recobrado de tan extraordinaria visión y percibiendo por instinto algo en su aura que le repelía en sumo grado, Lucien entornó los ojos.

\- Haga usted el favor, señora. – replicó molesto – Llamar "criatura" a alguien evidentemente más mayor que usted es un chiste de ciertamente muy mal gusto.

La mujer apenas pestañeó.

\- Todos somos criaturas bajo los ojos de Madre Mara. – repuso muy segura – No obstante, mi tarea no es juzgar a sus hijos, sino vivir los mandatos de nuestra Señora como un ejemplo para los demás.

\- No me diga… - repuso Lucien con no poca sorna – Usted debe de ser la Santa viviente de la Capilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo esto exactamente?

\- Soy Olava "La Justa". – confirmó la mujer asintiendo – Y mi llamada consiste en conocer y amar a la gente de Bravil como si fueran mis propios hijos. Si alguna vez has tenido hijos, imaginarás el reto que supone.

El Oyente la contempló con sumo cinismo.

\- Tal vez entienda una cosa o dos acerca de responsabilidades paternalistas. – replicó secamente – No obstante no creo que en esto hallemos terreno de ideas comunes. Usted y yo no somos iguales.

\- No, no lo somos. - convino la Santa – No obstante he creído detectar cierta… perturbación en tu semblante. Si precisaras de algo, cualquier cosa… has de saber que la Iglesia está aquí para asistirte.

\- Muy amable por su parte pero no, gracias. – zanjó Lucien finalmente. Le estaba costando la vida no ser más borde de lo habitual con aquella pobre ilusa y quería que se marchase ya – Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, criatura.

Meneando la cabeza de lado a lado y observando a la mujer pelirroja darse la vuelta y aproximarse hacia uno de los niños que reclamaba su atención, Lucien aspiró lentamente por la nariz y, al hacerlo, el mundo se congeló en un instante.

_"Peón."_

\- _¡¿Tú otra vez?! – exclamó Lucien en mitad de la maraña de ensueño y realidad distorsionada, percibiéndolo todo tras un brumoso manto de verde y negro, alquitrán brillante en ebullición - ¿Qué diablos se supone que quieres ahora?_

_Y allí, frente al intersticio de dos mundos solapados, el Ojo Que Todo Lo Ve de la Gran Bestia Abisal le devolvió la mirada con su doble pupila sobrenatural._

_"Prepara tu espada y afila los dientes, peón, pues tus carnes caducas están a punto de ser sometidas a prueba."_

\- _¡¿Qué rayos quiere decir és…?!_ – y en el momento de volver a la realidad, la cabeza pelirroja de la Santa dio un giro completo de ciento ochenta grados para desprenderse de su respectivo cuerpo y volar en el aire con una lentitud exasperante, perlándolo todo de sangre.

De éste modo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya tenía el filo desenvainado y estaba bloqueando la embestida de alguien… o algo enfundado en una armadura dorada con motivos aviares.

Y en su forcejeo contra aquella cosa, al acercar ésta su yelmo hacia el rostro del hombre, Lucien pudo contemplar estupefacto que tras las ranuras de aquel blindaje ningún cuerpo lo sostenía.

No obstante, un aliento abrasador seguido de un chirrido inhumano le dio de pleno en toda la cara.

\- ¡Son las cosas ésas otra vez! – oyó en la distancia que exclamaba la voz de su asustada Silenciadora - ¡Auroranos!

Y entonces se desató el caos.

Y con el caos llovieron ríos de sangre entretanto los parroquianos allí presentes se pegaban a las paredes y les iban cayendo uno detrás de otro los filos Ayleid que buscaban, además de profanar aquel santuario bendito, cortar en trozos todo aquello que se les pusiera por delante.

Hundiendo su espada en una de las junturas de aquella armadura viviente, el Hombre Oscuro quedó maravillado en cuanto el metal pasó a convertirse en polvo dorado en el mismo instante de tocar el suelo.

No obstante, con los gritos ni se había percatado de que en corrillo, espalda contra espalda, se le habían juntado el policía, su Silenciadora y más hombres que habían acudido ante la llamada de auxilio, Sir Roderic y su escudero entre ellos.

Apenas dejándose llevar por sus otros sentidos en vez de con la vista, Lachance se abalanzó como una fiera sobre la primera de muchas criaturas que le pilló a mano, segando efímeras existencias entremedias de destellos de rojo.

Hieronymus Lex, habiendo sido el primero en enfrentarse en el pasado a los seres, sabía dónde dar, dónde hincar el filo y, a su paso, tejíanse espirales doradas de desintegración que se le metían en la garganta y le hacían toser, más no por ello retroceder ante un enemigo, bien lo sabía él, que podía ser destruido.

Sir Roderic, Lathon y otros tantos lugareños armados tanto de filos como de sendas herramientas de trabajo iban defendiendo su posición entregados, sin dudarlo un instante, peleando hasta las últimas consecuencias porque, a fin de cuentas, nada tenían que perder y sí mucho por lo que luchar. Ya fuese sumidos en la defensa del único hogar que unos conocían, ya fuese el defender una idea, un Código, un honor por encima de toda vileza terrenal que les desafiaba en nombre de un Imperio de esclavitud y lágrimas como lo fuera el Ayleid.

Y en mitad de aquella batalla campal, Tempest había recogido el espadón de una de aquellas cosas que les atacaban y que aún quedaban en pie y, alzándolo en vilo como buenamente pudo, tomó carrerilla y ensartó a uno de los seres antinaturales por el costado izquierdo al ver a éste acorralar en una esquina a una aterrorizada madre con su bebé en brazos. Porque ésa misma madre podría ser ella dentro de no mucho.

\- A los niños no, cabrón. – fue todo lo que dijo en el momento el que el polvo dorado del caído le vino al rostro y se le deslizó entre los dedos, llevándose arma y armadura en aquel proceso de rápida desintegración – A cualquiera menos a ellos.

Con tiempo, mayor número y voluntad sin igual, en Nombre de Los Nueve ganaron aquella batalla, por supuesto que lo hicieron, pero no sin dolor, sangre y preciosas vidas segadas en una carnicería tan trágica como absurda.

Y así, en el después de la contienda, con cada quien ayudando a sus semejantes y velando por las almas de los muertos, Sir Roderic se aproximó entonces al profanado altar meneando tristemente la cabeza al verlo salpicado de sangre.

\- _"As oiobala Umarile, Ehlnada racuvar."_ – enunció la pequeña Hija de la Tempestad desde detrás de él y señalando con el dedo la enrevesada escritura daédrica a los pies del altar, tal cual lo viera hacía no mucho en Anvil.

\- _"Por el eterno poder de Umaril, los dioses mortales serán abatidos."_ – terminó Lex por ella sombríamente, acercándose a su vez – He aquí la amenaza contra la que luchamos, Sire.

Súbitamente pálido, el Caballero asintió.

\- Debemos reunir pronto todas las Reliquias del Cruzado antes de que éste mal se extienda al igual que los Portones que vienen asolando el Imperio. – y al observar las caras de estupefacción de la joven doncella y sus acompañantes, añadió – La vuestra, me temo, no es la única provincia en sufrir éste mal que se nos lleva la esperanza con cada día que trascurrimos a la sombra de Mehrunes Dagon.


	61. "Lazos que atan"

**_"Hija de la Tempestad"_ **

* * *

**Cap. 60: _Lazos que atan_.**

* * *

El cada vez más marcado ceño sobre la cuidada máscara de correcta impavidez de la Heredera Valga amenazaba con desbarajustar no sólo su tan estudiada postura, sino sus propios modales de las buenas maneras y el saber estar.

− Dígame que es una broma, madre. – expresó con el fino hilo de paciencia que, a marchas forzadas, su progenitora estaba desgastando – No puede… - y ahí tomó aire un instante, sabiéndose profundamente escrutada por los casi siempre distantes ojos de la anciana frente a sí – No puede  _ni debe_  sustraerse a esta amenaza daédrica que va peinando los condados de ésta nuestra provincia y progresa en su diezmo de poblaciones con una facilidad cuanto menos que pasmosa. Dos años, madre. – y los ojos que la contemplaban se volvieron más opacos… apagados, sin vida, como si aquel tema lo único que produjera en la otra mujer fuera fatiga – Dos años desde Kvatch, y las puertas al Otro Plano no nos han traído otra cosa que dolor, miedo, paralización mercantil y una alteración terrible y perjudicial del ciclo de las estaciones que se ha cebado con los cultivos. Con ésta premisa, ¿cuánto tiempo piensa que podremos resistir encerrados en la nuestra ciudad, subsistiendo a base de unas provisiones que, con el pasar de los días, se van haciendo cada vez más escasas en nuestros almacenes de grano? Estamos sitiados, madre.

La anciana Arriana Valga entornó los ojos. Desde su postura recostada sobre su trono con ambas manos apoyadas en los manillares del asiento y los dedos paseándose de arriba abajo por los remaches de terciopelo azul a juego con el estandarte de la ciudad y su amplio muestrario de vestidos bordados en oro y plata, a cada cual más sobrio que el anterior, se la veía… helada, completamente reposada e inconmovible. Toda energía parecía haberla abandonado y la única señal por la cual su hija hubiera dado fe de que, en efecto, estaba hablando con una entidad de carne y hueso, era el sutil respirar que henchía débilmente su pecho.

− ¿Te parece acaso que éste sea un tema sobre el cual bromearía, hija mía? – expresó pesadamente tras un instante de pura tensión – Conozco tan bien como tú la penosa situación en la cual nos vemos envueltos… no obstante, ¿qué pretendes que haga? – y en los ojos cansados de la anciana había una muda súplica. La muda súplica del convaleciente de que se le permita yacer en soledad y dejarse arrastrar por las grises mareas de la Nada - ¿Respaldar ésa… "Causa Imperial", tal y como la vino denominado ésa nimia criatura que acudió a mi presencia demandando,  _demandando_ , efectivos militares que apoyasen una idea tan temeraria como, muy posiblemente, fútil?

− ¡Ésa "nimia criatura", tal y como la denomina usted, madre, es la Heroína de Kvatch! – exclamó Agripina apretando los puños a ambos lados de sus caderas, perdiendo momentáneamente la compostura, harta de tanta dejadez… de tanta inactividad que, en última instancia, acabaría siendo la perdición de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de aquella Corte de gente mayor y apoltronada, sin ganas ni espíritu de luchar por una causa tan justa como necesaria - ¡La única persona que ha tenido los suficientes arrestos para combatir los Portones de los que todos huyen y se esconden como asustadizas liebres tras murallas tan falibles como éste nuestro Imperio desmoronándose ante nuestros ojos!

− ¡Agripina Fausta Valga! – estalló la condesa dando un severo palmetazo contra el manillar derecho de su trono, alzando apenas una octava la voz severamente y recuperando en su cansado mirar una pizca de ése fuego que su hija mayor tanto había ansiado ver en ella desde que muriera su padre - ¡Mi decisión está tomada! No mandaré a mis hombres a una muerte segura en nombre de una campaña orquestada por un aspirante al Trono de Tamriel cuya confirmación sanguínea con la Casa Septim no ha sido probada hasta la fecha.

− ¡Incluso si éste hombre no fuera un Septim, su causa sigue siendo legítima! – protestó la joven Valga, sintiendo que aquello se le iba por completo de las manos - ¿Acaso no lo ve, madre? Nuestra prioridad ha de ser frenar la inv…

− Mi decisión está tomada, he dicho. – cortó en seco la voz repentinamente fatigada de la gobernante de Chorrol mientras su canosa cabeza recogida en el tocado más complicado, absurdo y anticuado que su edad y estatus podían permitirse a éstas alturas reposaba pesadamente contra el mullido respaldo – No tengo nada más que decir al respecto y ésta conversación comienza a hacérseme fatigosa. Retírate, Agripina, y ocupa tus horas de evidente ocio malsano en algo más productivo que procrastinar con el pretexto de una causa que ni te enriquecerá como persona ni te hará más sabia.

Aguantándose las repentinas ganas de ponerse a gritar como una energúmena en mitad de la Sala del Trono, Agripina simplemente volvió a apretar puños, clavándose en el proceso las largas uñas en la palma de la mano, y se dio la vuelta muy dignamente tras un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Un asentimiento que, más que a su madre, se acababa de dar a sí misma. Porque aquella discusión, tristemente del todo previsible en aquella tumba de castillo, acababa de activar un resorte dentro de la Heredera Valga.

Un resorte imparable que arrasaría con todas las fichas de dominó puestas en cadena, una tras la siguiente, de aquel juego mortal.

Porque la suerte estaba echada, y ambas caras de una misma moneda mostraban el inevitable final: la una predecía el lento y angustioso desgaste a manos del hambre y la misericordia de unos dioses que parecían haberles abandonado.

La otra, sin embargo… por pequeña que fuera, abría la veda de una simple oportunidad por cambiar las cosas, de morir intentándolo pese a todo.

Y ella no caería de rodillas ante Mehrunes Dagon sin pelear.

* * *

Con la siguiente noche arribaron a Leyawiin. Y con la apertura de las puertas de la ciudad, las capuchas de la Hija de la Tempestad y del Hombre Oscuro calaron fuerte sobre sus cráneos, ocultando unos rostros que traicionaban el incómodo secreto compartido de la "bromita" gastada en el castillo de los condes Caro en nombre de Sanguine y, subsecuentemente, su indirecta afiliación con el Daedra.

Habían transcurrido… ¿qué?, ¿más de siete meses desde aquello? ¿De verdad les seguirían buscando? Porque la que liaron fue pardísima, la verdad…

 _Eso fue antes de que…_  - pensaron en hombre y la chica al unísono, ambos plenamente conscientes de lo que, de un modo u otro, había transpirado entre ellos durante aquel viaje.

Porque hacía algo más de siete meses habían sido, a grandes rasgos, unos completos desconocidos.

Unos completos desconocidos, sí, que se habían ayudado mutuamente, se habían salvado el culo y entre los cuales había circulado una tensión indecible hasta que ésta había acabado resolviéndose… para un momentáneo gran alivio y postreros dolores de cabeza de ambos.

Porque llevaban los dos un tiempo, cada uno a su ritmo y bajo sus propias circunstancias, en el que se venían preguntando si, de no haberse liado, seguirían a día de hoy pateándose juntos los caminos y tratando sin éxito de dilucidarse el uno al otro.

Para Tempest la cosa estaba más que masticada acerca de todos los inconvenientes que le habían traído convertirse en la amante de aquel tipo y, si bien le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante conocer al individuo al nivel al que lo conocía ahora, saber que, pese a todo, era un apoyo indiscutible… no sabría decir hasta qué punto la balanza se inclinaba más en perdonar aquella retahíla de horribles defectos inherentes en él… o en sencillamente mantenerle definitivamente y para bien alejado de su vida. Porque lo que estaba claro es que aquel precario equilibrio que ambos mantenían de estar juntos sin tocarse un solo pelo no duraría eternamente.

De hecho ni siquiera ella estaba cómoda con aquella situación. Vivir al borde del abismo con un hombre que era un abismo en sí no era una decisión ni certera o inteligente por su parte.

Sin embargo… ¿qué quería ella hacer realmente?

Por otro lado, en el caso de Lucien la cosa últimamente había comenzado a descontrolarse en escalada y a éstas alturas ya no sabía ni cómo pararlo.

Tenía muy claras las reservas de la chica y en el fondo, por mucho que le diera por saco, la entendía.

Entendía que, con todo lo vivido unos días atrás, hubiera decidido que no se las quería ver con un hombre afectado de un mal daédrico tan peligroso como lo era la licantropía y que era mejor cortar por lo sano.

La cuestión es que él  _no quería_  cortar por lo sano.

No sabía ni siquiera cómo abordarlo. Sabía que la chica era una absoluta obsesión que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja y que, por ello mismo, necesitaba tenerla a la vista no ya por el simple hecho de que no se la acabaran merendando en cualquier lío en el que decidiera meterse… sino porque, directamente, era una de las pocas compañías que verdaderamente disfrutaba y en la cual sabía genuinamente que podía confiar.

Confiar, de toda la vida y con todas las hostias que se había llevado desde muy joven, era algo que al Oyente de la Mano Negra le costaba más de lo que hubiera estado dispuesto a admitir. Confiar era un riesgo, una debilidad, un lujo que uno, en la línea de trabajo de Lucien, no podía permitirse. Ya había podido comprobarlo cuando el tema del traidor y de cómo aquellos que le llamaban "Hermano" no habían dudado un instante en colgarle como a un trozo de carne de matarife y llenarle de unos cortes que eran las cicatrices del hoy, testimonio imborrable de que la confianza estaba harto sobrevalorada.

Sin embargo ella…

Ella, de alguna manera… era… diferente.

La única que no había dudado de él, la única que había arriesgado el pellejo por él… la única que le había plantado cara y le había soltado a las claras y sin miramientos lo cínico y cabrón que era.

Ella  _le conocía_ bien.

Demasiado bien.

Y aquella noción, por mucho que se lo quisiera negar a sí mismo, sencillamente le aterraba.

Inconscientemente se habían buscado, se habían explorado a fondo y ahora  _se conocían_.

¿Desde cuándo un simple rollo se había convertido en algo tan sumamente complicado?

− Nuestra siguiente parada es la Capilla de Zenithar. – habían sido las primeras palabras que Lex había exhalado una vez el grupo estuvo de puertas para adentro en la húmeda población de Leyawiin – Sir Roderic, con vuestra venia... – añadió girándose al serio Caballero a su derecha – … Os agradecería que permanecierais con nosotros al menos por esta noche. Como bien sabéis, los caminos no son seguros y menos de noche.

El otro hombre asintió.

− Sea, pues, vuestra voluntad y el honor para nosotros el permanecer juntos hasta el alba. – consintió para gran alivio de su escudero, quien tras aquella tropelía en Bravil y aquellas jornadas a la intemperie echaba en falta un buen baño y una cama sobre la que reposar su cuerpo fatigado – Mi peregrinación a los altares de Kynareth y Julianos puede esperar un día más si con ello logro ver con mis propios ojos otra Reliquia recuperada en nombre de Los Nueve.

− … Mientras que los demás, de buen rollo, nos vamos a papear algo. – le susurró Tempest a Lathon en voz baja – No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre.

El joven guarda rojo le dio una mirada divertida mientras que Lucien procuraba que no se le llevasen los demonios por enésima vez.

Porque estaban en población. En una población donde, lo más probable, hubiera orden de busca y captura por él y la chica. Eso sin añadir que, aunque controlado, sabía de la existencia de al menos un residente en Leyawiin que era otro de los malditos fanáticos aquellos que quedaban con vida y que la noche anterior les habían puesto en una situación más que comprometida.

Y la chica nada… tan pancha, a su bola.

No obstante, siendo testigo de lo que había sido en Bravil sumándole el tema de lo que la muchacha le había confesado al Caballero de Brillante Armadura antes del ataque de aquellas cosas… Lucien tenía claro que debía aflojar la correa con ella o le acabaría odiando.

Porque si él mismo estaba bajo una presión inhumana y sumamente estresado, ¿cómo estaría ella, demasiado cándida, demasiado irresponsable y demasiado joven para hacer frente a la avalancha de obligaciones que tenía por delante…?

_Ah…_

Demasiado… joven.

Observándola entonces desde atrás, pegando sus oscuros ojos de ave de presa al cabello trenzado de ella sobresaliendo levemente de la capucha de su túnica, luchó brevemente por deshacerse de aquel súbito pensamiento traicionero mientras caminaban, los Caballeros dirección a su sagrada misión en la Capilla local, el escudero, la chica y él directos a la parte pobre de la ciudad hasta encontrar la puerta de la desastrada pensión argoniana "Las Cinco Garras" y meterse dentro a pedir ésa cena caliente que tanto necesitaban sus cuerpos.

No obstante, sus pensamientos no le abandonaron y pronto se vio tirando distraídamente del lazo azul que mantenía los cabellos cuidadosamente peinados de la joven en su sitio mientras el escudero iba a pedir a la barra.

Con la capucha de su túnica aún calada hasta los ojos, la muchacha se giró hacia él y, con el movimiento, el lazo se le quedó en las manos al Oyente y a ella una hebra de cabello suelto se le posó sobre los labios.

− ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó entre molesta por tenerse que volver a peinar por culpa de los caprichos del hombre aquel y confundida por su actitud.

La mano enguantada de Lucien permaneció en el aire con la cinta azul entre los dedos.

− Tengo asuntos que atender. – dijo el hombre automáticamente, como si la imagen de aquella niña con la naricilla fruncida y los grandes ojos interrogantes removiera cosas en su interior que no le gustaban un pelo. No obstante no mentía: acababa de acordarse de  _algo_  que tenía pendiente y ése  _algo_  iba ya con un par de meses de retraso – Hace tiempo que estoy esperando el informe de un contacto aquí, en Leyawiin. Cena tranquila y no salgas del local hasta que yo vuelva. Ah, y recógete ése pelo mejor. – apuntó señalando con la vista las hebras verdes de ella escapándosele de la capucha mientras tomaba la manita de la chica y le depositaba el lazo sustraído entre los dedos – Recuerda que no somos precisamente desconocidos aquí.

El ceño en la carita de duende de Tempest se intensificó.

− ¿Cuánto vas a tardar? – inquirió.

− Lo que tarde. – fue la pronta contestación del Oyente para inmediatamente autocorregirse. En ocasiones estaba visto que las viejas costumbres eran las viejas costumbres – Una hora tal vez, en función de las trabas que me pongan para entrar en la sede de la Compañía Blackwood.

− ¿La que le está haciendo la competencia al Gremio de Luchadores? – Tempest a aquel nombre ya le tenía pillado el aire, aquella gente de la que el jefe hablaba llevaban cosa de medio año en activo y se estaban chupando prácticamente todos los contratos que antaño hubieran recaído sobre el afamado Gremio de Luchadores. Competencia desleal a todas luces, al parecer rebajaban los precios sustancialmente y aceptaban  _cualquier_  contrato, por muy bestia o incluso en el margen de la legalidad que éste fuera – Se rumorea por ahí que no son trigo limpio.

− Oh, y no lo son, créeme. – admitió Lucien con una leve sonrisa petulante hasta que sus facciones trocaron en algo menos alegre – Quédate aquí con el escudero y no salgas hasta que yo haya vuelto, ¿comprendido?

Tempest no contestó. Sabía que llevaba razón y, además de las posibles consecuencias que pudieran venir de parte de la Guardia de la ciudad si por alguna casualidad la reconocían… también estaba el tema de que ya no se fiaba de ir sola por ahí, y menos dirección a la Capilla local. No con aquellos monstruos Meréticos zascandileando por los templos de la provincia y profanando sus altares.

Dando aquel silencio por bueno, el Oyente salió por donde había entrado sin decir ni ésta boca es mía al frío del exterior y, en cuanto cerró la puerta tras suya, Lathon acudió a la mesa seleccionada por la chica imperial y enarcó una ceja ante la evidente ausencia del Hombre Oscuro.

− Se ha ido, ¿eh? – preguntó meneando la cabeza y depositando frente a la chiquilla la bandeja de emparedados que su bolsillo de escudero pobre podía permitirse – Sin ofender, pero la verdad es que estaremos mejor sin él.

Tomando parsimoniosamente uno de los bocadillos que eran de sobrasada, su favorita, Tempest notó la barra de pan tostado crujir entre sus dedos.

− Ha dicho que nos quedemos aquí hasta que vuelva. – y en cuanto vio al muchacho abrir la boca para objetar, añadió – Yo no le cabrearía. Tiene muy mala leche y las amenazas las cumple, créeme.

* * *

Bittneld alias "Atrae Maldiciones", capitán de la Guardia de Chorrol, nórdico de treinta y tantos y con una opinión ciertamente muy poco halagüeña acerca de la población bretona-imperial femenina de la ciudad a la que había jurado proteger, llegó aquella noche al cuartel de la Guardia un pelín… digamos "achispado".

No tenía por costumbre beber tanto, ni mucho menos… pero un nórdico oriundo de Ventalia como él, acostumbrado al buen comer alrededor de un buen fuego en las noches del invierno más cerrado oyendo de fondo batallitas sangrientas como la famosa balada de "Ragnar el Rojo", sentía con cada año que pasaba a la sombra de la provincia imperial de Cyrodiil su ánimo menguar a marchas forzadas rodeado de tanta pijotez, chismes y comiditas bajas en grasas bajo el techo de la afamada posada "El Roble y el Báculo" adonde solía acudir con regularidad a llenarse el estómago y a básicamente desconectar de toda la tontería a la que había de hacer frente en su día a día laboral.

Pero hoy había decidido hacer un cambio en su rutina habitual y se había ido derecho a la taberna de mala muerte de turno: "La Yegua Gris".

Y entre que la posadera era bien guapa y hacía un pan de calabaza con mantequilla y miel acojonante, tenía reservas de aguamiel buena y relativamente barata y allí se podía uno tirar las horas muertas mirando al tendido sin parecer básicamente tonto del culo… pues bueno, aguamiel va, aguamiel viene en tres horas de reloj son muchos litros de alcohol de una sentada.

Venía todo feliz y colorado procurando disimular su más que evidente tambaleo al caminar y no tuvo otra ocurrencia más inteligente que, al pasar por la puerta del cuartel, irse desnudando por capítulos coleccionables subiendo las escaleras hasta acabar en mangas de camisa y gayumbos y tirarse en plancha sobre la primera cama que pilló a mano para ponerse a roncar con el culo en pompa dirección a la puerta de entrada de las escaleras.

Y de éste modo fue que le encontraron horas después los ojos severos de la Heredera Valga, la cual entró regiamente embozada en una capa de pelliza blanca como la nieve trayendo consigo el frío del exterior. Sendos copos de nieve perlaban su atuendo, sus cabellos y su rostro congestionado cuando sus pies silenciosos la llevaron un piso más arriba frente a unos súbitamente petrificados hombres de la Guardia a medio camino de cambiarse de atuendo para dormir.

− ¡M-mi Señora! - exclamó uno de ellos virándose completamente hacia ella y dirigiéndole el saludo marcial de rigor con una mano mientras que con la otra se sujetaba los desabrochados pantalones.

El resto de soldados le imitaron en su proceder con evidente torpeza y nerviosismo hasta que los ojos marrones de la joven dama recayeron impasiblemente sobre la figura tendida de un muy inconsciente Bittneld.

O más bien sobre su culo en pompa.

− Capitán Bittneld. – dijo ella con voz grave.

Una pronta sacudida por parte de dos de sus hombres devolvieron al dormido nórdico a la realidad.

A la  _incómoda_  realidad del cansancio, la resaca y la vestimenta del todo inadecuada en frente de una dama.

− ¡Mi Señora Agripina! – exclamó el hombre atropelladamente tomando la manta de la cama sobre la que había yacido hace un instante para taparse de inmediato.

La Heredera Valga no varió un ápice su habitual máscara de impasible compostura. Al nórdico aquella pos estatuaria de esfinge siempre le había puesto de los nervios desde que entrara al servicio del difunto conde Valga algo más de diez años atrás; la mujer era, además de ilegible, totalmente hermética en todas y cada una de sus acciones.

− Capitán Bittneld. – repitió ella – Acudo a usted en la hora de mayor dificultad que el Imperio y, por ende, mi Casa están atravesando. – y ahí hizo una leve pausa, controlada, firme, no permitiéndose un instante en que la terrible inseguridad que amenazaba con asomársele a los ojos se abriera paso a través de su determinación – Los días se pasan, las luces del alba no traen otra cosa que más nieve de un invierno inagotable y menos comida en nuestros almacenes de grano. – y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, casi acusatoriamente, sentenció – Ya sabe lo que eso significa.

Las cejas del nórdico se alzaron de  _motu_  propio mientras sus manos seguían luchando por mantener la sábana férreamente afianzada alrededor de su cuerpo.

− Y es por eso que considero mi deber, no ya sólo como miembro de la nobleza cyrodiílica y futura regente de Chorrol, sino como ciudadana del Imperio, el hacer algo al respecto. – y ahí despegó sus ojos de los del capitán y giró el rostro de izquierda a derecha, abarcando a los confundidos hombres frente a sí - ¡Oíd bien todos vosotros! – exclamó – Soy consciente de vuestras limitaciones, de la dependencia de vuestras familias hacia vosotros y del hecho de que vuestros sueldos, principalmente, sean competencia de la persona cuyo mando habéis jurado obedecer… no obstante, bien sea por ésas mismas familias de las que hablo, bien por vosotros mismos o bien por ése sueldo que pronto no podrá comprar unos alimentos que en breve sólo estarán al alcance de unos pocos; os hago un llamamiento. – e imperceptiblemente tragando saliva, prosiguió – Un llamamiento al coraje, a la razón y, por encima de todo, a la lealtad que debéis hacia el Imperio de Tamriel. – y tomando aire, su resolución se fortaleció – Como bien habréis oído, se ha sonado por toda la provincia el levantamiento de una Causa Imperial que no sólo se opone a la invasión desde el Oblivion que se lleva gestando desde la tragedia de Kvatch hace dos años, sino que pretende restaurar a la Dinastía Septim nuevamente en el Trono a través del último Heredero del difunto emperador Uriel Septim VII: Martin Septim. – los hombres la observaban paralizados, mudos. Agripina sintió por vez primera la estremecedora emoción del poder que significaba tener sus atenciones por entero y no sólo su fatigada obediencia – A través de la persona de la Heroína de Kvatch, colaboradora activa de la Causa Imperial, se nos ha hecho una petición que mi madre ha denegado. Pero yo no soy mi madre.

Bittneld tragó saliva, anticipando al igual que todos y cada uno de sus hombres lo que se pediría de ellos.

El sacrificio que se pediría de ellos.

Y ni siquiera él estaba seguro de poseer el valor necesario para cumplir con un teórico deber implícito sobre los hombros de cada ciudadano del Imperio que, hasta el día de hoy, nunca había sido necesario llevar a cabo en la práctica real.

Estaba asustado. Y también lo estaban sus hombres.

Pero aquella mujer… aquella mujer fría y serena tal vez… tal vez pudiera guiarles a través del fuego y de las cenizas sin vacilar.

Aquella mujer grave y marmórea en la boca del Infierno.

− Yo voy a pelear por nuestro Imperio y nuestra libertad. – dijo ésa misma mujer con una solemnidad que hubiera puesto los pelos de punta al más pintado – El que quiera marchitarse preso de éste enclaustramiento en Chorrol, que regrese a su cama. El que quiera ser libre, que me acompañe. – y ahí sus ojos habían supurado un brillo tan inspirador como aterradoramente fanático - ¿Quién está conmigo?

* * *

Entrar en cualquier sede, Gremio, corporación, cofradía o similar seguía, por extraño que pareciera, cierto tipo de normas en cuanto a horarios que, si bien eran mucho más extensos que los de cualquier negocio normal, seguían observando el principio básico de que la nocturnidad, según a qué horas, estaba totalmente fuera de contexto.

Pero a Lucien Lachance, de toda la vida, las normas siempre le habían importado un absoluto pimiento.

Estaba allí, tenía poco tiempo y aún menos paciencia; por lo que en cuanto la administradora argoniana a cargo del lugar le replicó muy secamente aquel  _"Vuelva usted mañana"_  que tanto odiaba de los chupatintas burócratas que llevaban el papeleo con la misma alegría que la que se tiene masticando lechuga seca, simplemente se limitó a meterle un palmetazo en seco a la puerta que estaba a punto de ser cerrada en sus narices y, empujando a la mujer al otro lado, el Oyente de la Mano Negra se abrió paso sin mayores miramientos en el interior del edificio de la sede de la Compañía Blackwood.

Pronto un nada desdeñable porcentaje del susodicho edificio, unos a medio vestir y otros en ropa de cama, ya estaban apuntándole al cuello ante la llamada de auxilio de la encargada hasta que una distintiva cabeza felina surgió de entre aquella maraña imposible de reptiles y gatos, pues no por nada la inmensa mayoría de los integrantes del mercenario grupo eran de naturaleza antropomórfica.

− Suficiente. – declaró la voz del hombre khajiit que se plantó frente a las narices del infame Oyente con los brazos cruzados y gesto de tener el ánimo para muy pocas tonterías – Que todo el mundo siga con lo que estaba haciendo. Teniente Rana… - indicó con la cabeza a la encargada, quien pese a la rápida dispersión de sus compañeros seguía esgrimiendo su bastón de maga de frente al Hombre Oscuro como si éste fuera alguna especie de perro salvaje y estuviera esperando el momento oportuno para meterla una tarascada. Tampoco iba muy desencaminada, la verdad… - … ¿Por qué no te vas a la cocina y te dispensas algo de buen licor para templar los ánimos de una noche tan fría como ésta, hmmm? – y viendo a la mujer sisear como una serpiente antes de darse media vuelta y dejarles solos, el khajiita se pasó una mano de uñas afiladas por la frente con gesto cansado – Señor Lachance… ¿a qué debemos el honor?

− Limpieza. – replicó Lucien muy tranquilamente – Tengo poco tiempo y necesito información rápida.

− ¿No le manda Oye-Voces-En-El-Aire, junto con nuestros mejores deseos para usted y su Organización, el informe mensual de rigor?

− Con Oye-Voces-En-El-Aire precisamente quiero hablar, Ri'Zakar. – replicó el Oyente, refiriéndose de manera informal y deliberada al que sabía era el líder de aquel grupo mercenario que, sin el apoyo de la Hermandad desde la ciudad de Arconte en Ciénaga Negra, jamás hubieran ganado el poder y la rápida expansión que habían alcanzado en Cyrodiil durante el último año. Ungolim en su momento no había querido involucrarse en aquellas alianzas imprecisas con khajiitas mercenarios y Escamas Ensombrecidos cuyo entrenamiento en las instalaciones de la Hermandad en Arconte no había dado la talla una vez superada cierta edad… pero Lucien, como nuevo Oyente, era de ideas diferentes – Hace tiempo que espero noticias de cierta… persona desaparecida y me gustaría aclarar de una vez que, sin progresos, no hay conexiones; y sin conexiones, se os acaba el negocio en mi territorio, Ri'Zakar. – advirtió encarándose con un súbitamente lívido khajiit, quien al verle al imperial aquel el súbito cambio de pupilas que sus ojos experimentaron, sabía que no estaba tratando con alguien… enteramente humano – Y mi territorio abarca, salvo Morrowind, TODO el bendito Imperio de Tamriel.

− No… no era mi intención insultarle, Señor. – trastabilló el antropomorfo con la lengua y los dientes, sabiendo muy bien que no le convenía para nada desairar a aquel individuo del que corrían rumores de que había vuelto de entre los muertos para dar muerte a su asesino. Indistintamente de si ésos rumores fueran verídicos o no, lo que tenía claro es que aquel monstruo tenía más recuento de cadáveres en su haber que, posiblemente, media Compañía – Tiene nuestra entera lealtad y atención, se lo aseguro.

Lachance se limitó a mostrarle todos y cada uno de sus afilados dientes blancos en una sonrisa que el khajiit sólo pudo calificar como… lobuna.

− Me complace oír eso. – dijo con tono suave y certero como el filo de un puñal – Siempre y cuando no olvides a quién te debes, tu negocio florecerá próspero y seguro. – y ahí su semblante se ensombreció bajo la capucha – Traicióname y facilitaré informes sobre vuestros… negocios con Azani "Corazón Negro" al Gremio de Luchadores. – y ante la mirada de espanto del semihumano, Lucien amplió su sonrisa de tijera - ¿Qué sucede, Ri'Zakar? ¿Nos ha comido la lengua el gato? – se burló - ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar? Dispongo de una red de espías mucho más extensa y profesional que la de tus Escamas mercenarios. – y aproximándose a un ya sudoroso khajiita, añadió - ¿Crees que no sé de los estropicios que habéis hecho en los últimos contratos con tus asalariados no argonianos? ¡ _Te advertí_  que la savia de los árboles de Hist NO es apta para razas de sangre caliente!

− ¡L-los reclutas no pueden con tantos contratos al mismo tiempo! – fue la aterrada réplica que salió de labios del antropomorfo - ¡P-pensé que si se les administraba el "estímulo" adecuado…!

− Mis reglas cuando acordamos esto fueron simples y llamas, Ri'Zakar: nada de azúcar lunar, nada de skooma y, por supuesto, ¡nada de sustancias psicotrópicas que alteran la percepción en razas de sangre caliente! – ladró Lachance notando cómo los colmillos comenzaban a abrírsele paso a través de las encías – Os desharéis del árbol de Hist que mantenéis en el sótano, y sin rechistar. Sois como críos pequeños empuñando un arma demasiado compleja y pesada para vuestras capacidades.

− P-pero… - se atrevió a replicar el semihumano con un hilo de voz.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, las pupilas de Lucien se dilataron, sus ojos se tornaron de un amarillo brillante y su boca, sembrada de colmillos, conectó a una velocidad inhumana con el cuello de Ri'Zakar clavándole un mordisco hasta la encía que, al tirar hacia atrás, desgarró piel y tejidos entretanto un imparable chorro de sangre surgía en lugar del grito que las cuerdas vocales arrancadas del hombre le habían impedido formar.

El cuerpo cayó con un golpe seco al suelo convulsionándose ante la rápida pérdida de sangre mientras Lucien escupía una bocanada de penetrante óxido líquido entretanto goteantes riadas de rojo iban escurriéndose por su mentón y cuello.

Así pues, con la boca perlada de carmesí y saboreando un instante de enfermiza supremacía que pronto fue sustituida por una súbita y harto desagradable repulsión hacia sí mismo, el Oyente de la Mano Negra trató de contener la agitada respiración que el subidón de adrenalina había traído consigo. Sithis bendito… ¿por qué… por qué se sentía tan… vomitivamente mal después de hacer algo que llevaba haciendo toda la santa vida…? ¿Era por su nueva y más primitiva metodología al matar…?

¿O tal vez…?

−  _Gato insolente del demonio…_  - murmuró con voz desdoblada hasta que, aclarando ideas y percatándose de un particular olor filtrándosele por las sensibles fosas nasales, tanto su voz como su mente retornaron a la realidad – Jeetum-Ze. – llamó – Sal de detrás de la escalera. Ahora.

El aludido, que había permanecido en todo momento oculto en las sombras como buen Escama Ensombrecido mientras el sangriento intercambio daba a lugar, salió al paso grácil y furtivo como el asesino que era.

− ¿Mi Oyente? – inquirió con todo el respeto y el temor que la posición de poder y el mismo hombre frente a sí le inspiraban.

− De ahora en adelante, tú estarás a cargo de la Compañía Blackwood. – dispuso el imperial tranquilamente.

Jeetum-Zee observó impasible el charco de sangre en torno al caído khajiit que había sido, hasta hace medio minuto, ante quien había respondido en todo momento desde la llegada de la Compañía a Cyrodiil. No por nada, además de poseer sangre fría por su condición argoniana, Jeetum-Zee era uno de los pocos candidatos a asesino para la Hermandad Oscura que había elegido la vida mercenaria sin incurrir en las iras de la Corte de Argonia. Y estaba comenzando a lamentar un pacto que, de un modo u otro, le había llevado igualmente de cabeza a las alas de la misma Organización que tan concienzudamente había tratado de rehuir desde su niñez.

− Según nuestra cadena de mando, Ja'Fazir sería el siguiente en tomar las riendas. – objetó serenamente pese a la perturbación que la presencia del hombre frente a sí suscitaba en él.

− ¡No me importan vuestras reglas ni vuestras cadenas de mando! – bramó el Oyente - ¡La única cadena de mando que ha de importarte es la de la Hermandad Oscura, Jeetum-Zee! ¡Vosotros respiráis, os movéis y medráis a la sombra de Sithis! – y recuperando de un modo tan brusco como inquietante la compostura, prosiguió – Asumirás el mando con efecto inmediato y la primera orden que darás como nuevo líder será la de emponzoñar y matar las raíces del árbol de Hist que mantenéis por medios mágicos en el sótano. – y antes de que el consternado argoniano pudiera siquiera pedir gracia por el símbolo sagrado de sus ancestros, añadió – Sigo manteniendo mi política de nada de azúcar lunar y nada de skooma o cualquier otra sustancia psicotrópica. No volveréis a pifiarla en los contratos y, por ende, no atraeréis atenciones innecesarias sobre vuestro grupo. Sois mercenarios bajo la protección de Argonia y de la Hermandad Oscura, no malditos yonkis carniceros. No desdeñéis el apoyo que se os ha concedido, pues tan rápido como di mi aprobación, puedo revocarla en cualquier momento. – y acercándose a paso lento hacia el ahora callado argoniano, aún con la boca llena del sabor de la sangre, zanjó – Y ahora, ¿dónde está Oye-Voces-En-El-Aire?

* * *

Estaban aquí, ¡finalmente!

Oh, la espera… la mortal espera desde que…

Les había costado identificarles. Mucho. Demasiado. Esa gente eran lentos… pero ellos lo habían sido aún más.

_"Susurra a la tierra y siéntela, donde los entrometidos sólo toman piedras para reclamar la sangre, ya que la sangre ES sangre; y los huesos rechinan, ya que los huesos SON huesos para rechinarlos, desgarrador murmullo sumiso ante quien te debes y ante quien te arrodillas, el Uno y el Único; y te llamo Dragón, como Hermano y Rey."_

Las conexiones en la Ciudad Imperial se habían perdido, las ciudades estaban alerta, los Agentes se iban volatilizando en la sombra… todavía se acordaba de los rumores a mediodía a la hora de comer, la ejecución pública que había corrido de boca en boca como la pólvora desde Skingrad.

Decapitación. Con un bloque y un hacha como hacían los bárbaros en Skyrim.

Los estaban diezmando. Los estaban diezmando como se diezman las ratas con veneno.

_"¡Ay de aquellos que rompan su juramento! Porque sus traidores se internarán en una senda cruenta, la senda de los nímicos, perros precursores de dioses prolijos. Durante seis mil años, la Sangre del Dragón ha ocultado la ascensión del laberinto Aethérico, la Arena, y aún así niegan su Juramento. Ceñíos a las normas y tomad esta llave, con la que podréis atravesar la divina coraza que protege a aquellos que se llevaron el manto. ¡La piel de oro! SCARAB AE AURBEX!"_

Las manos le temblaban, la frente le ardía y el pulso, de tan acelerado como lo tenía, había ensordecido su entorno llenándolo de pulsaciones… pulsaciones que, como un coro de aullidos, transmitían a su alterada psique palabras sueltas… una hermosa y enmarañada distorsión de mensajes.

_"… dentro de poco sentirás un coro de sombras. La habitación en la que te hallas se llenará de ojos y voces. La vela o la luz encantada con la que lees abrirá las puertas a los traidores que he mencionado. Muéstrales tu desprecio y no temas nada. Injúrialos y diles en voz alta lo que realmente son. Yo, Mankar de las estrellas, estoy aquí. Listo para llevarte conmigo al Paraíso en el que los traidores a la Torre cuelgan de fragmentos de cristal hasta que sonrían a la nueva revolución."_

Las sombras… las sombras se cernían sobre él, imbuido en las palabras proféticas de torcida escritura de su Señor, testigo de su grandeza, avasallado por la infamia de aquellos traidores… aquellos traidores que colgarían de sendos cristales en el paraíso como muñecas rotas con una enorme sonrisa sangrienta de oreja a oreja que él les dibujaría con la punta de su cuchillo.

Al igual que había hecho con…

_"Si te tambaleas ahora, te convertirás en uno de los huérfanos descarriados con los que me alimento."_

Y alzando una mano goteante, de largos dedos untados en el dulce carmesí de aquella a quien honraba en la muerte, ungió sus labios y su boca con el Pacto Verde de su tierra devorando la carne de sus acervados enemigos.

_"Mi primera hija huyó de la senda Dagonita. Ruma, se llamaba, y la devoré sin pan, no dándole un segundo pensamiento a la cuestión. Procreé a una segunda, que siguió mis enseñanzas, y a la cual amé y veneré. Su gemela quedó atrás en el tiempo formada por cuervos."_

Dulce, dulce sabor de la carne del enemigo, hermanado en su cuerpo por el rito ancestral de consumir al contrincante, absorber su poder y redimirlo en la propia carne.

Carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre.

Aquella infeliz Agente de los Cuchillas no tenía idea del respeto que estaba rindiendo a su fuerza, a su resistencia, a sus gritos cuando sus uñas y sus dientes se habían abierto paso a través de su piel y músculos… la convertiría en inmortal cuando ascendiera al Paraíso y ambos caminarían de la mano como hermanos ante los ojos de Dagon.

_"El brillo estelar es tu manto, Hermano. Cúbrete con él para abrir tus ojos a la verdad y añadir su luz al Paraíso."_

Cegado por la lujuria sangrienta con la que había saciado sus negros instintos, sonrió a diente descubierto y los ojos le lloraron de amor incondicional en cuanto el bello rostro de ojos venosos e insondables y dientes afilados abrió su boca y expelió el hedor de un aliento sembrado de felices promesas.

 _"Ahkaigft, tegoth." *****  _– siseó muy suavemente… un dulce mimo para una de sus criaturas hermosamente repulsivas y hambrientas – _"Recuerda su sabor… ¡cómo anhelabas esto, tu tierra, tus costumbres… tu amor imperecedero por mí!"_

Y el pobre desgraciado extendía las manos, deseando tocar apenas con las puntas de los dedos aquella aparición aterradoramente sublime; encarnación de todas las pesadillas que, de niño, había padecido a manos de su hambre y su ansia al probar la sangre de su hermano gemelo.

 _"Mi querida alimaña… sanguijuela glotona de mis amores, ¡embrión abortado de mi amoroso vientre putrefacto!"_  – expelió aquella voz aterciopelada, como miles de cristales quebrándose mientras extendía su lengua negra y puntiaguda hacia el loco frente a sí –  _"Sólo una carne tan tierna y fragante como la de un inocente puede saciar ésa sed que te constriñe la garganta."_

Y el infeliz reía, su boca enrojecida prueba de su crimen, sus manos extendidas testimonio de su amor hacia aquella cosa infecta… y sus ojos cegados reflejando en sus lágrimas el manto seboso e insectoide de aquel monstruo demoníaco que extendía sus afiladas patas de oruga dirección al orate y, con una simple caricia por su rostro, un rastro de reacción alérgica venenosa como regalo de su retorcido amor.

 _"La carne del durmiente, acurrucado en su cálido nido placentario."_  – prosiguió el demonio, porque aquella cosa horripilante no era sino un demonio –  _"Tu presa aloja ésa carne en sus entrañas, querido glotón. Sólo habrás de abrir el paquete de su vientre, deshacer el lazo de sus intestinos… y podrás acceder al tierno premio que tu lengua ansía."_  – y rió, su risa como tiza arañando pizarra –  _"Ve pues a buscarla, amada sabandija. Corteja el filo de su espada y hazle el amor a sus miedos. Ya sabes de quién hablo…"_

Y asintiendo con muda adoración, las lágrimas manando de sus ojos mezclándose con la saliva y la sangre rodando cuesta abajo por su barbilla, el orate salió a los brazos de la noche con la respiración pesada y la lengua fuera entretanto la monstruosidad insectoide de la penumbra interior de su casa se relamía de gusto desvaneciéndose entre los gusanos, la basura y la podredumbre rebosando las alcantarillas de la parte más pobre de Leyawiin, golosa en su premio, saciada por haber recuperado el favor de uno de sus devotos devoradores de carne.

Uno a cero, Dagon. Nadie roba gratuitamente uno de sus peones a… Namira.

* * *

_Observando la distancia de un abismo de infinita negrura entre su posición eclipsada a los pies de la tumba y su destino, él, aquel señalado por el dedo Aedra, corrió una vez más hacia el frente, encomendando toda su fe a los Divinos porque sus pies hallaran la senda que permanecía infranqueable en aquella eterna oscuridad._

_La Senda del Recto, el destino del sucesor del Cruzado de los Dioses, Pelinal Whitestrake._

_La Maza… primer instrumento en sus manos de intención agresora más que protectora, imbuida por los parajes del ensueño, trastocada en otro Plano sólo accesible al digno, al entregado._

_No obstante, notando cómo su presente debilidad repentinamente hacía tenaza sobre sus pies, una fuerza opresora le envió de vuelta a la luz._

_Había vuelto a fallar._

* * *

En el momento en que la puerta del local se abrió frente a sus ojos azules de niña y sus dientes dejaron de masticar el bocadillo que tenía entre los dedos, su piel descolorida rompió a sudar profusamente y sus manos temblorosas apenas si atinaron a encontrar el mango de la katana akaviri enfundada en su cinturón en el mismo instante en que su cerebro procesó lo que tenía delante.

Porque en el quicio de la puerta se hallaba la Muerte misma, sus mandíbulas babeantes cubiertas de sangre y sus ojos de animal contemplándola con la vehemencia y el deseo propios de un enamorado.

Un enamorado demente.

Apenas si notó la violenta inhalación de aire que el escudero sentado a su derecha profirió, o el grito histérico de la posadera argoniana pidiendo ayuda. Todo lo que aquella niña blanca pudo registrar en su subconsciente fue el hambre voraz que desprendían como cuchillos los ojos de la Muerte concentrada en el cuerpo de un solo hombre.

Y vagamente notando el peso de la katana entre sus manos mientras se ponía en pie, sólo supo esquivar el ataque de pantera que aquel hombre dirigió en su dirección, arrojándose contra ella casi a cuatro patas buscando con los dientes el mordisco.

Una sucesión de rápidos movimientos defensivos le granjeó varias piezas de mobiliario volcadas aquí y allá entretanto su hoja, de alguna manera, había logrado hacer mella en la faz desquiciada del hombre, cortándole desde la ceja hasta la comisura de la boca y empañando su visión con aún más sangre.

Y aquella cosa bramó. Bramó como una fiera desquiciada entretanto sus manos largas y arácnidas de largas uñas amarillentas se aferraban al borde de la mesa sobre la cual se había subido, adoptando una pose de gárgola con el cuerpo echado hacia delante y las piernas acuclilladas, sus ojos ardientes y demenciales moviéndose a toda velocidad entre el rostro de la chica y su escondido vientre registrando vagamente de que sólo se trataba de una muchacha.

− Carne… - gorgoteó ahogadamente antes de propulsarse de nuevo contra la chica, dientes de par en par esperando recibir el tan ansiado premio.

Ella rodó bajo ésa misma mesa que le había sostenido momentos antes y, en un rápido movimiento alzándose con las manos extendidas hacia arriba, la volcó en su dirección.

Pero erró.

No obstante, la visión del orate pronto quedó escudada de sus ojos de niña en cuanto una pulida superficie de plata y granate vino a cubrir por entero a aquella fiera babeante mientras sus garras como estiletes se lanzaban de nuevo contra ella.

Con un grito estentóreo de guerra y lágrimas en los ojos, cargó de frente contra aquella cosa y, tras forcejear un instante, logró instintivamente desarmarle, acosarle y, en última instancia, tirarle al suelo. Entonces hincó el filo de su arma hondo en la zona desprotegida del cuello entre la máscara y la coraza.

Y no se detuvo cuando aquel encantamiento dolorosamente conocido y temido se disipó dando paso a la mueca congelada de un cadáver, cuando la sangre comenzó a empapar el suelo o cuando sendas gotas de carmesí perlaron su frente y sus ropas.

Porque sólo oía su propio grito. Un grito angustiado y furioso que sirvió para combustionar su miedo mientras sus brazos seguían ejecutando el movimiento mecánico de hincar la katana hondo en la carne desgarrada y descubierta de aquel hombre… aquella pesadilla en cuyos ojos había leído el hambre más cruda que jamás sus ojos mortales hubieran contemplado.

No oyó los gritos, las histéricas plegarias ni los ruegos hasta que unos brazos rodearon sus hombros y unas manos aferraron sus muñecas, impidiendo aquel movimiento compulsivo que la había anulado por completo.

− ¡Ya basta!, ¡ya basta! – exclamó una voz profunda. Una voz conocida que le quitó el pánico de un plumazo y la dejó débil y trémula, sus ojos eléctricos vidriosos por las lágrimas y la boca temblándole descontroladamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, luchando con todas su fuerzas por no ponerse a sollozar como una criatura. Y aquellos brazos apretaron el cerco en torno a sus hombros envolviéndola en un calor tranquilizador y asfixiante – Shhh… ya está. Se acabó.

No aguantándolo ni un segundo más, la voz se le abrió paso a través de la garganta y comenzó a gemir como un animalito herido dándose la vuelta y metiendo la cara entre los pliegues de la túnica negra tras ella, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Y así transcurrió un buen rato, katana en mano goteando sangre en el suelo, mientras se aferraba a aquella túnica como a la vida misma.

Porque la Muerte había venido a visitarla y ella la había vencido.

Porque no quería morir, oh, dioses… no quería morir.

Deslizándose de sus hombros a su rostro rojo y congestionado, las manos enguantadas que antes habían frenado su repetido ataque le alzaron la cara y se dieron a la tarea de limpiarle las lágrimas y la sangre que manchaba su frente con la manga.

Ella se dejó hacer completamente alelada, absorta y totalmente ajena al congelado mundo a su alrededor. Mientras durara aquello no tendría otra cosa en qué fijarse, otra voz que escuchar, otro olor que aspirar, otro tacto en el que concentrarse…

Otros ojos que le aseguraran con tanta vehemencia lo que aquella boca venenosa se empeñaba en distorsionar.

Un estridente grito, más ensordecedor que el silencio de muerte que lo había precedido se abrió paso entre los presentes y pronto se le unieron un coro de más sonidos. Sonidos que se le metieron a Lucien en el cerebro a través de su sensible sentido auditivo a traición.

Chillidos, súplicas, golpes, pasos, llantos, filos desenvainándose y cortando tejido duro y blando… el mismo goteo de la sangre al ser derramada sobre el pavimento.

Y la lluvia, impía y terrible lluvia torrencial gestándose en un exterior que, en el mismo instante en el cual abrieron la puerta de la posada, se desplegó ante sus ojos en todo su caos y horror.

* * *

_Lo comprendía. Ahora lo comprendía._

_Había estado tan ciego… tan obcecado en su objetivo que no se había parado a ponderar nada más._

_Todo lo que había visto, todo lo que se había revelado ante sus ojos… no habían sido otra cosa que lecciones, enseñanzas que debían ser aplicadas._

_Porque nunca ha de premiarse a la ignorancia, a la vanidad, a la sinrazón… el premio había de acudir a uno mismo… y uno había a su vez de merecerlo._

_La compasión nunca es compasión si está marcada por la deformidad del interés y la retribución, la fe nunca es fe verdadera si no se está dispuesto a hacer sacrificios personales a favor de otros._

_El respeto nunca es respeto si no se deja a un lado el orgullo y el ego que lo desplazan, el honor nunca es honor si uno no sabe nada de la humildad y la dedicación._

_Porque honor no es defender un ideal, limpiar el propio nombre de la vergüenza y la mentira, erigirte como autoridad y ancla ante ojos de terceros. El honor es ser fiel a uno mismo, respaldar palabras con acciones, admitir los propios errores, tratar de mejorar._

_Nada parecido a la noción que desde muy niño se le había inculcado._

_Ahora lo veía._

_Porque un hombre no es un hombre sin las experiencias que lo forjan._

_Y una senda no es una senda sin pies que la recorran. Y para recorrer una senda sobrenatural se precisan pies sobrenaturales._

_Pero sus pies eran los simples pies de un mortal._

_No obstante…_

_A falta de pies para caminar, buenas son las herramientas que se conceden para el mismo propósito._

_De éste modo, con las Botas del Cruzado calzadas, sin vacilar atravesó con firmeza el abismo insondable frente a sí._

* * *

Regresando a la realidad con la misma sensación física de angustia de haber estado bajo el agua y, tras demasiados segundos dolorosos sin aire, emerger de nuevo a la superficie con la quemazón del oxígeno punzando los pulmones; Hieronymus Lex tosió, se revolvió sobre sí mismo y sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente encuadrando la oscuridad de la bóveda de piedra sobre su cabeza que llevaba encuadrando hacía ya casi dos horas de vanos intentos.

Sólo que ésta vez sus manos sujetaban algo. Algo sólido.

Queriendo echarse a reír durante el más breve de los instantes, una imprevista perturbación en el ambiente seguida de un inconfundible silbido en el aire alertaron a sus instintos de autopreservación para que se moviera.

Y lo hizo.

Rodando a un lado por el suelo de piedra de la cripta subterránea de la Capilla de Zenithar, el capitán eludió verdaderamente por un pelo el terrible mazazo que le sobrevino en diagonal desde algún punto indeterminado en la penumbra que aterrizó limpiamente sobre las baldosas del suelo levantando polvo y arenisca y dejando tras de sí el boquete que podría haber sido su propio cráneo machacado.

Poniéndose en pie casi perdiendo el equilibrio por la violencia de sus movimientos, bloqueó por pura inercia otro mazazo con la herramienta que yacía entre sus manos temblorosas: la Maza de Zenithar, perdición de los Elfos Salvajes Ayleid.

Notando una descarga de poder apoderarse de sus manos, muñecas y antebrazos como un chispazo de electricidad recorriéndole las venas, Hieronymus Lex empujó a su contrincante hacia atrás y cruzó con él las armas a golpe limpio, generando chispas de fricción con cada nuevo encuentro.

No veía muy bien en la oscuridad y su latente fatiga crónica ya comenzaba peligrosamente a hacer mella en él… pero no se rindió y plantó cara con arrojo incluso tras un par de ocasiones en que aquella cosa acorazada contra la que peleaba parecía llevar la voz cantante en el enfrentamiento.

No obstante, encomendando por vez primera su alma a los Divinos en aquella batalla, algo cambió y la Maza pronto comenzó, literalmente, a blandirle  _a él_  y su poder se entremezcló con su propia forma física, con el esfuerzo de sus mismos músculos hasta convertirse en una extensión más que, como manipulada por un impulso que no sabía si venía de él mismo o de otra cosa, subyugó fácilmente a su contrincante hasta desarmarlo y, con un último golpe de gracia, lo empotró en una de las paredes de la cripta con una imponente abolladura en el casco alado hasta que éste se deshizo, junto con el resto de la armadura, en polvo dorado.

Jadeando pesadamente mientras un tramo de sudor le recorría las sienes de arriba abajo y se le metía en los oídos, dejó sus ojos vagar un instante dirección al arma que blandía de frente, sembrada de pinchos refulgentes, hasta que una sucesión de gritos le alertaron de que aquello estaba muy lejos de haber acabado aún.

Así pues, tomando el camino de regreso a la puerta que le conduciría al tramo de escaleras que le llevarían a la parte pública de la Capilla, prácticamente descuajaringó los goznes de la misma al abrirla de un topetazo para subir los escalones de dos en dos y lanzarse, Maza en alto, sobre el primer borrón dorado que sus ojos alcanzaron a distinguir.

Y así uno detrás de otro, revestido de una nueva fuerza, distribuyendo con cada golpe justicia a los altares profanados y a los muertos cuya sangre trazaba amenazas de un espíritu vengativo, Hieronymus Lex se abrió paso entre la marea aurorana entretanto su batalla se iba uniendo a las de tantos otros que habían desenvainado sus espadas y preparado sus hechizos para hacer frente a la oleada increíble de enemigos que inundaban la iglesia como hormigas en pos del azúcar destruyendo altares y profiriendo amenazas en otra lengua tras vaharadas metálicas.

Y aquello no terminó una vez él, Sir Roderic, otro hombre más y los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas del templo hubieron frenado la invasión.

Porque afuera había más, muchos más.

Bajo un torrente de lluvia cegador y casi demencial rebotaban gotas tanto de lluvia como de sangre en las pulidas superficies doradas de aquellas armaduras imposiblemente altas, imposiblemente implacables que iban persiguiendo, cortando y pisoteando todo humanoide que se moviera delante de ellos como un oleaje de aceros barriendo carne y huesos sin perdón de ninguna clase.

Y a aquella locura se habían sumado, junto con la Guardia de la ciudad, tanto conjuradores como aprendices de primer nivel de la sede local del Gremio de Magos ligando al Plano de Mundus criaturas del Oblivion que rechinaban y mugían abriéndose paso a topetazos y mordiscos, unas estrictamente controladas por sus invocadores, otras corriendo sin control y arrasando indiscriminadamente con lo que pillaban.

Aquello era un caos, un caos sangriento donde los combatientes apenas si veían bajo el torrente de agua y, subsecuentemente, resbalaban o se tropezaban con otros cuerpos ya caídos.

Y entremedias de aquel caos, evadiendo ataques prácticamente a ciegas y usando su escudo de capote frente a la lluvia, un muy asustado y mojado Lathon venía con la lengua fuera a meterse a capón en la Capilla prácticamente placando a Lex para entrar.

− ¡Por la sangre de los dioses! – jadeó al tropezarse con uno de los caídos Auroranos y literalmente empotrarse contra una de las bancadas de oración ganándose un importante moratón debajo de las costillas pese a la protección que su tabardo y cota de malla le ofrecían.

Sintiéndose sumamente estúpido e impotente de ver un campo de batalla tan horrible y, con su enfermedad tirando de cada músculo de su fatigado cuerpo lo mismo que cuerdas de una marioneta en dirección contraria, tener la certeza de que meterse en él con aquella lluvia era prácticamente una invitación al suicidio, el capitán no perdió ripia y, agarrando al escudero por el collarín de su tabardo, le gritó en toda la cara.

− ¡¿Dónde está?!, ¡¿dónde la has dejado?! – demandó sacudiendo con violencia al aturullado muchacho de delante a atrás - ¡Habla, miserable! ¡¿Dónde está Tempest?!

* * *

Bajo el frío helado del chaparrón que le calaba hasta los huesos junto con la ansiedad, la desorientación y el miedo, la única cosa que a Tempest le parecía real en mitad del ensordecedor entorno cuajado de gritos, entrechocar de aceros y lo que no eran aceros, lluvia, truenos en la distancia y su propia sangre palpitándole en los oídos… eran los dedos de la mano que la tenía asida.

Con la diestra asiéndose los bajos empapados de la túnica y con la siniestra fuertemente asida a los dedos que la sujetaban y la estabilizaban cuando las desgastadas suelas de sus botas amenazaban con resbalar limpiamente por el pavimento inundado, Tempest notaba cómo la carrera que se estaba pegando en la oscuridad guiada por aquella mano amiga estaba comenzando a hacer mella en su respiración hasta que el costado empezó a darle de pinchazos.

En un instante aterrador los dedos la soltaron y frente a sus ojos un acero desfiló en diagonal hacia delante cortando limpiamente una de aquellas cosas que, tras un grito metálico, se disolvió en el familiar polvo dorado que le vino a la cara y se le quedó adherido a los labios y mejillas por efecto de la lluvia.

La mano amiga regresó de inmediato a envolver sus dedos firmes sobre la suya mientras tiraba de ella, instándola a seguir; y con ella regresó la más mínima sensación de seguridad que, en aquellos momentos, tanto necesitaba.

− ¡Por Sithis! ¡¿Es que no se acabarán nunca éstas malditas cosas?!

Aquella voz, grave y conocida, centró su atención y sus sentidos brevemente. Oh, por favor… que siguiera hablando, que siguiera pronunciando de aquel peculiar modo… lo que fuera, pero que centrase su atención.

Porque, mientras corrían, el pavimento bajo sus pies y el mundo de alrededor eran todo una mancha borrosa de oscuridad y sombras, los sonidos una remezcla insoportable que hacía que le doliera la cabeza, el aire una daga directa a sus pulmones.

Dioses, no… no podía más.

No obstante, un brusco agarre a su brazo derecho, un golpe contra una superficie dura y la desagradable sensación de exposición que sintió cuando otra mano enfundada en lo que parecía un guantelete metálico que le raspó la mejilla le retiró la capucha del rostro de un tirón.

− ¡Pelo verde!, ¡es ella! – exclamó una voz masculina y desagradable, muy desagradable… - ¡Quieto ahí, amigo! – parecía decirle a otra persona - ¡Tenemos una orden de detención de la mismísima condesa Caro en relación a un delito de conspiración, deshonor, sabotaje y presuntamente uso indebido de la magia cometido por ésta muchacha! Con la situación actual del ataque tengo órdenes de mantener el portón cerrado hasta nuevo aviso. La chica permanecerá conmigo bajo arresto hasta que la situación se estabilice y podamos llevarla al castillo donde será pertinentemente interrogada. Hará bien en no interferir y dejar a la Guardia hacer su trab…

Tras aquel discurso donde se habían planteado los cargos aún en vigor contra ella y su más que probable destino en la mazmorras de la fortaleza, la perorata del hombre, un vigilante de la Guardia a todas luces, fue bruscamente interrumpida a lo que le siguió un tenue brillo acerado rápido como un relámpago, un gorgoteo y el peso blando de un cuerpo caer en picado contra el asfalto levantando agua en el proceso y…

Al llevarse una mano a los ojos tras a haberlos cerrado por inercia cuando aquello le había salpicado a la cara, se encontró las yemas de sus dedos impregnadas con una extraña mezcolanza entre agua, polvo dorado, lágrimas y… sangre.

Y aclarando brevemente la vista pudo advertir la forma caída del infeliz a apenas un paso de distancia a sus pies, como si se lo hubieran presentado cual cordero de matadero, cubierto de agua y con el casco rodado dejando al descubierto la expresión petrificada de la sorpresa y el horror combinados mientras las manos asían débilmente el cuello abierto por el cual manaban riadas de sangre, tratando inútilmente de aferrarse a una vida que se le escapaba a toda velocidad.

Y los ojos del moribundo fijaron su semblante en los de la chica, pidiendo ayuda con desesperación que permaneció pintada como una mueca antinatural en el mismo instante en que el corazón dejó de latirle. Todo rápido, limpio y horrible.

− Sube. – le dijo la voz, la tan conocida voz a la que su mente sumida en el caos podía dar algún tipo de lógica, algún sentido en aquella marea de locura - ¡Date prisa!

Medio ida, tanteando como una invidente los hombros echados hacia delante de la figura agachada de espaldas hacia ella, logró no sin esfuerzo asirse a la forma de aquella espalda y caderas antes de que aquel cuerpo comenzase a izarse y se diera a la tarea de escalar el muro. Igual que aquella vez.

Una vez llegaron al otro lado tocó correr de nuevo. Igual que aquella vez.

Y al igual que aquella vez, una vez las palabras susurradas en la memoria de las aguas atravesaron Planos de existencia, la imponente figura de Shadowmere apareció en mitad de vapor de sombra hasta materializarse en el animal fiero y musculado por cuyas zancas resbalaba la lluvia lo mismo que si hubiera estado hecha de mármol negro y pulido, delineando cada fibra, definiendo por entero su silueta.

Y Tempest tembló ligeramente una vez fue izada a lomos de aquella cosa, recordando las leyendas del esquivo kelpie y de cómo atraía a sus víctimas para que montasen sobre su lomo con objeto de arrastrarlos en lo profundo de su morada entre las aguas, las algas, los nenúfares y las flores de loto para mantenerlos eternamente jóvenes, ya que elegía víctimas de las cuales pudiera extraer el ardor, la energía y la pasión de los que él, criatura de sangre y corazón fríos, carecía.

Cabalgaron tal vez media hora en mitad del temporal, la espalda de la chica caliente y firmemente afianzada contra la solidez del cuerpo a sus espaldas, hasta internarse en la espesura del bosque, la ciénaga de Blackwood.

Una vez la densidad arbórea fue suficiente, se detuvieron y a Tempest la desmontaron de la grupa de Shadowmere lo mismo que a una muñeca, depositándola con extremo cuidado en el suelo.

No obstante, en el mismo momento de notarse en pie, el cansancio regresó con mayor fuerza y las piernas le temblaron hasta literalmente caer de rodillas en el suelo e irse inclinando hacia delante conforme el mundo a su alrededor perdía consistencia visual y se adentraba en la negrura de la Nada más absoluta.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de desgranar las palabras que el familiar sonido de la voz le estaba dirigiendo, primero desde la distancia, luego a escasos centímetros del rostro.

Pero sí fue capaz de distinguir la forma de sus manos posándose sobre sus hombros, evitando que se cayera hacia delante. Ésas mismas manos que fueron derechas a su frente, tanteando quizás la dolorosa pulsión y el calor insoportable que ésta despedía, y luego fueron debajo de sus rodillas y de su cuello para izarla mientras rápidos movimientos dudaban entre si la izquierda o la derecha.

La cabeza amenazaba con literalmente desprenderse de sus hombros con el increíble peso que parecía tener ahora y sólo logró entregarse finalmente al reposo de un sueño intranquilo cuando se notó quieta, caliente y relativamente seca con la mejilla apoyada contra la seguridad y el confort de una tela que la separaba de una superficie que respiraba y latía bajo su oreja.

Y con aquel latido, un sonido estable, acompasado y tranquilizador, finalmente encontró el anhelado descanso que durante tantos días la había eludido.

* * *

Llevaba ya dos días sin escampar.  _Dos_  malditos días.

Dos días en los que, tal vez contaminado por el cansancio y el malestar general que se respiraba en el ambiente, se había dedicado básicamente a  _hibernar_  como los osos interrumpiendo su inconstante sueño marcado por una inestable vigilia de permanente somnolencia para lo básico: comer, ir a mear, inspeccionar perezosamente los alrededores en busca tanto de enemigos como de presas e irle cambiando a intervalos el pañuelo en la frente a la chica.

Había hecho cuanto estaba en su mano por ella: sustituirle la ropa mojada por una de sus túnicas limpias y secas, escurrirle el pelo, acomodarla lo mejor posible y meterle por el gaznate toda el agua y caldo de sopa que ella le había permitido.

Con aquello sumado a que se pasaba el noventa por ciento del tiempo tumbado con ella dándole calor y sumiéndose él mismo en aquella espiral de amodorramiento, comenzaba a sentirse… insólitamente tranquilo, como si aquel intervalo de precipitaciones ininterrumpidas metidos en aquella covacha y con Shadowmere haciéndoselas de vigía en la entrada fuera una suerte de merecido descanso.

Para los dos, de hecho.

Pese a lo mucho que en su día había detestado el condado de Leyawiin y su permanente clima húmedo, debía reconocer que aquella lluvia sumada a los incidentes en la ciudad dos días atrás le habían dado la excusa perfecta para desconectar de todo.

Pese a que no le gustaba nada que la chica hubiera pillado el catarro que había pillado, sabía positivamente que saldría de ésta y aquello le hacía disfrutar con mayor sosiego el hecho de no tenerse que preocupar básicamente de nada más.

No tenía que aguantar las chorradas de la gente, no tenía que lidiar con monstruos salidos vete tú a saber de qué oscuro capítulo de la Historia y, sobre todo, no tenía que lidiar con situaciones laborales que, cuanto más pasaba al mando de la Hermandad, más le sacaban de quicio.

Hasta hacía bien poco no se había dado cuenta de lo que era administrar una Organización tan grande, con tantos Santuarios esparcidos aquí y allá y con tanto incompetente suelto.

Primero era la falta de disciplina y de sentido común de la gente a la que reclutaban, la mayoría asesinos sin un entrenamiento básico y los cuales, cuando se les daba un cuchillo y se les ordenaba matar sin que hubiera motivos personales de por medio, se echaban a temblar.

Luego la falta de visión y de sentido común también en los Portavoces, quienes además de irse moviendo de Santuario en Santuario por las provincias tratando de delegar responsabilidades en Encargados muchas veces inadecuados para el puesto, también se las apañaban para andar siempre a la zaga de cada movimiento que hacía el Oyente, buscando la brecha por la que comenzar a meter la punta del cuchillo.

En los últimos meses (sin contar, naturalmente, su estadía en Shivering Isles) no había hecho otra cosa que responder pilas y pilas de cartas que básicamente le pedían instrucciones hasta de cómo organizar los itinerarios de viajes entre Santuarios.

¡Maldita sea! Cuando él había estado al frente del Santuario de Cheydinhal no había sido tan rematadamente complicado mantener las conexiones con Ciénaga Negra y Elsweyr, sus provincias designadas como secundarias. Bastaba con hacerse un viajecito de apenas unos días, los meses pares a Arconte, los impares a Corinto y distribuir contratos además de echar una ojeada a ver cómo estaban las cosas. El resto se llevaba a cabo por carta.

Pero ahora como mandamás, además de darse cuenta de que el resto de los Portavoces salvo Vicente iban dando palos de ciego en la sombra sin las instrucciones del Oyente, también se percató de que como líder se esperaba de él que se quedase confinado simplemente al papeleo con el que tanto les gustaba ahogarle y a la palabra de la Madre Noche.

Aquello no era vida, aquello era un COÑAZO y un constante dolor de cabeza.

 _"Múdate a la antigua casa de Ungolim, en Bravil"_  habían tenido el descaro de sugerirle por carta (porque otra cosa no, pero tenía bien claro que nadie se atrevería a decírselo tan gratuitamente a la cara) antes del desastre del Portón que había diezmado la ciudad,  _"Ahórrate viajes innecesarios desde Cheydinhal y deja ése Fuerte abandonado perdido de la mano de Sithis"_.

Y a él no le daba la gana mudarse a otra ciudad. De hecho no le daba la gana  _vivir_  dentro de una de ésas urbes llenas de gente cansina, críos chillones y vocingleros en general con el pregón, el mercado, el afilador, el tapicero, el campanario de la Capilla de turno dando las horas y los soldados de la Guardia exclamando por la noche las " _doce, una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco de la madrugada, sin ninguna novedad. Esperemos que siga así, señor/señora"._

Ugh, la perspectiva de tanto ruido le ponía literalmente enfermo.

Eso sin mencionar, por supuesto, su experiencia en el último tiempo metido en poblaciones, que cuando no te querían cortar el cuello en nombre de Mehrunes Dagon, se les piraba aún más la olla y…

Una repentina tos amortiguada tras las capas de tela bajo su mentón le hizo olvidar momentáneamente la tremenda manía que les tenía a la burocracia y a las poblaciones en general y apartó un poco a la chica de sí para verle bien la cara.

Seguía con los ojos hinchados, roja y sudorosa, pero era bueno notar cómo la fiebre comenzaba a disminuir lenta pero segura. La muchacha tenía un organismo fuerte, probablemente entrenado frente a las enfermedades comunes si, como le había dicho al policía, había pasado su niñez viviendo en la calle.

Que ésa era otra… ¿cómo habría pasado una cría indigente a convertirse con tan pocos años de diferencia en un personaje tan reconocido al que los problemas le venían pisando los talones de semejante manera?

Sectarios, daedra, espíritus vengativos de una civilización largo tiempo muerta… Sithis, hasta  _él mismo_  podría considerarse como un problema y de los gordos en la vida de una muchacha común.

No queriendo pensar aquello ni darle vueltas a una verdad tan incómoda como aquella, permaneció incontables horas de reloj allí tendido con ella y pasándole calor corporal cuando, al irse quedando dormido casi ya por cuarta o quinta vez, la chica hizo un leve ruidillo nasal y se desperezó levemente entre sus brazos.

Y él esperó pacientemente hasta que ella decidió hablar, la voz aún congestionada.

− ¿Qué ha pasado? – fue lo primero que preguntó.

− Pillaste frío, se ve. – respondió el hombre tras un momento – Llevas dos días fuera con fiebre. Entre el temporal y que imagino no habías logrado pegar ojo como es debido éstos días atrás, estabas literalmente a punto de desmayarte. – y apartándose un poco de ella, haciendo amago de levantarse, añadió – Deberías comer algo y recuperar fuerzas.

No obstante ella se le pegó de inmediato como una lapa y hundió nuevamente la cara en su cuello.

− No tengo hambre. – dijo y, casi con un hilo de voz, añadió con una timidez terrible - ¿Te importa… quedarte un rato más?

La cálida respiración de él le dio de lleno en toda la coronilla.

− Psché. – repuso perezosamente acomodándose de nuevo con ella – No tengo idea del recuento de siestas que debo de llevar ya en la jornada de hoy. Supongo que otra más mucho daño no me puede hacer.

Tempest, en mitad de su nube de sueño, sonrió levemente. El hecho de que el jefe apelara al humor, por muy sarcástico que éste fuera, era una ocurrencia tan rara en él…

Pese a todo, las cosas horribles que habían quedado muy lejos dos días atrás, el estrés, el dolor de cabeza, las muchas cosas en las que no quería ni pensar y el hecho de saber que, en cuanto recobrase fuerzas, tendría que regresar a su rutina de ir de camino en camino descansando mal y con unos y otros sobresaltos a la vuelta de la esquina… pese a todo, era tan maravilloso gozar al menos de un paréntesis de relativa normalidad…

Le costó muy poco quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Como tampoco, tras a saber el número de horas que había pasado inconsciente, le costó demasiado abrir los ojos y, al percatarse del hueco que el hombre había dejado a su vera sobre el saco de dormir que habían compartido ambos, levantarse valiéndose de la pared de la cueva y ponerse a buscarle con la vista.

Aquel lugar que les había guarecido de las lluvias no era particularmente profundo o espacioso, por lo que no le llevó más allá de cinco minutos concluir que el hombre se habría ido afuera.

Encogiéndose de hombros tomó sus botas ya benditamente secas y salió al frío del exterior buscando la privacidad de unos arbustos donde descargar todo el líquido que sus días de fiebre no habían logrado sudar para, al ir a regresar, oír una sucesión de sonidos extraños que pronto identificó como ramas pisadas acompañadas de lo que entendió eran resoplidos.

Repentinamente acobardada y maldiciendo internamente su falta de previsión de no haberse llevado la katana o la  _Hoja de la Aflicción_  consigo, Tempest se preparó para esprintar como una posesa dirección a Shadowmere y la relativa protección de sus cascos y dientes cuando lo oyó.

− Ríndete. Te advertí que no podrías seguir huyendo eternamente.

La voz del jefe.

Un jadeo seguido de un suspiro precedieron a otra voz.

− Tenía que intentarlo. – dijo aquella misma voz entrecortadamente, como si el esfuerzo y quizás otra emoción más violenta le impidieran expresarse con propiedad – No obstante supongo que en el fondo te estaba esperando. – y ahí rió, la suya una risa rasposa y siseante, reptiliana – Lo que me extraña es que no hayas enviado a otros antes en tu lugar, la Corte de Argonia ya lo hizo. Oh, te hubieras sentido tan orgulloso… la manera que tuve de abrirle la garganta al Agente argoniano que enviaron a por mí. Siempre odié segar vidas ajenas… al igual que tú odiabas verme el pulso temblar con el cuchillo en la mano… padre.

_¡¿Padre?!_

− Ni siquiera se te ocurra volver a llamarme así, Cola-Cortada. – respondió la voz grave y medida de Lucien Lachance con una nota de acritud empañando sus acordes – Eres un despojo, una deshonra para mi nombre y el de la Hermandad Oscura. Un traidor que ha escupido sobre todo cuanto se le ha otorgado en gracia desde el mismo día en que salió del cascarón. Y por el filo de mi cuchillo ya desfilaron otros insurrectos y traidores antes que tú, no creas que serás el primero ni el último.

Tempest se pegó a la sombra de un árbol escuchando, tratando de comprender lo que estaba oyendo. Había algo tan… familiar en aquella situación…

− Oh, no me cabe la menor duda. – replicó secamente la voz rasposa del otro, una voz que, sumada a una pronunciación muy peculiar en las eses le situó a la joven imperial como argoniana – Todavía te recuerdo en tus primeros años como Portavoz y de cómo lidiabas con los Hermanos y Hermanas díscolos que habían roto alguno de los Principios. Había quien juraba y perjuraba que habían necesitado una semana entera para limpiarse la sangre de las botas.

Aproximándose con extremo cuidado de no ser oída pese a lo mucho que sabía le crujían las rótulas en los momentos más inoportunos, Tempest se deslizó cada vez más cerca de la procedencia de la conversación tratando de controlar sin mucho éxito el desbocado galope de su corazón.

Y entonces, tras una roca de buen tamaño, se asomó y pudo contemplar la escena que se gestaba en aquellos instantes: un argoniano arrastrándose por la nieve con las manos hacia detrás sin dejar de contemplar la sombría silueta de Lucien Lachance, quien se iba aproximando a él lentamente lo mismo que un depredador acecha a su presa con un puñal en alto en la diestra.

Bajo los pies del antropomorfo, según éste se arrastraba hacia atrás, quedaba un leve rastro de sangre embadurnada en la nieve que evidenciaba que ya había sido herido con anterioridad.

− Y entonces si sabías esto… si sabías lo que iba a ocurrirte, ¿por qué has cometido la estupidez de tirarlo todo por la borda, Cola-Cortada? – y en la voz del jefe había de improviso… algo vagamente similar a la pena, algo tan fugaz que casi Tempest creyó haberlo imaginado con sólo alzar la vista y fijarse en el semblante de esfinge que esgrimía el hombre… aquel mismo hombre que la había cuidado, se había quedado con ella y hasta incluso había hecho un leve intento de ser gracioso - Sabiendo que ahora soy el Oyente, ¿pensabas acaso que te dispensaría algún trato de favor? Llevo  _meses_  con espías apostados en cada esquina de la maldita provincia imperial, ¡meses! ¡He llegado al punto de incluso tirar de informantes de la Compañía Blackwood para localizarte! ¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido?, más te hubiera valido correr dirección al Este, derecho a Morrowind y ver de qué manera podrías estirar tu suerte con el Morag Tong acechando en cada sombra.

− Quería una oportunidad para defenderme, para exponer mi caso. – respondió el otro – Teniéndote a ti de Oyente pensé que al menos querrías tener constancia de las decisiones que la Corte de Argonia toma a expensas de la Hermandad y de la clase de intrigas que se han ido gestando sólo para dar a luz otra estúpida lucha de poderes por ver quién derroca a quién. Nos están utilizando como peones de ajedrez entre nosotros y estoy harto, Lucien… - negó con la cabeza - … Estoy harto de ver correr la sangre para divertimento de un puñado de nobles aburridos, estoy harto de rebanar pescuezos de camaradas sólo para salvar el pellejo, estoy harto de éste juego de tronos donde todo vale… y, por encima de todo, estoy harto de tanta muerte.

− Sabías en lo que te metías desde el inicio, Cola-Cortada. Lo sabías muy bien. – repuso Lucien pese a que la voz comenzó a temblarle una décima, tal vez de rabia, tal vez de otra emoción a la que no estaba acostumbrado a ser sometido – Te ofrecí en su día un hueco en el Santuario de Cheydinhal, ¡MI Santuario! – ladró - ¿Y tú qué hiciste?: optar por la vía fácil, la elección cobarde que toman todos aquellos demasiado débiles como para matar en nombre de Sithis y prefieren  _"servir a un propósito más noble, menos mercenario"_ , ¿o no fueron ésas tus mismas palabras cuando me viniste con la cabeza gacha aduciendo que nunca podrías arrebatar la vida de un inocente? ¡Mírate!, has acabado haciéndolo de todas formas y sin respaldo de nadie que suavice tus pusilánimes principios morales ante un jurado que ya ha dictado sentencia sobre ti.

El argoniano rió de nuevo. Pero la suya era una risa triste, forzada.

− ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que con la Hermandad hubiera sido distinto? – negó de nuevo con la cabeza – Sé muy bien cómo repartís la justicia entre vuestras filas, Lucien; no tengo más que remitirme a los rumores que, meses después, aún corren de boca en boca sobre vuestro afamado traidor y de cómo una investigación mal llevada desembocó en un lugar llamado… Applewatch. Supongo que el nombre te dirá mucho más a ti que a nadie.

El Oyente palideció visiblemente hasta que un súbito tic nervioso en el ojo le ensombreció el semblante.

− Tú… - siseó, ésta vez ya definitivamente inclinado a favor de unas emociones que conocía bien y con las que le era más fácil lidiar: la ira, la rabia – Te atreves a…

− Bien, puedes matarme si quieres. – desafió el argoniano hinchando pecho, conociendo de sobras aquella mirada y lo que vendría después – En realidad no seré un verdadero reto, pero eso no importa, ¿verdad? - escupió – Nunca fui lo bastante bueno, nunca fui lo bastante rápido. No como Ocheeva y Teinaava, ¿cierto? Nunca estabas satisfecho con nada de lo que yo dijera o hiciera, pero a ti nunca te importó cuando, de crío, te dije que no me gustaba matar a los conejos que nos ponías de práctica al inicio. Nos hacías degollarlos, ensartarlos a flechazos… ¡y sólo te importaban los otros dos mocosos psicópatas que disfrutaban con ello mientras que el tercero que lloraba simplemente te inspiraba repulsión y vergüenza!

La expresión de congelado estupor del hombre se hizo patente en el mismo instante en que el puñal comenzó a temblarle en la mano. Muy débilmente, muy sutilmente.

− No era mi vocación, no era lo que yo quería hacer con mi vida. – prosiguió Cola-Cortada – Pero a mí nadie me preguntó, ¿verdad? A los que nacemos bajo el signo de  _La Sombra_  se nos arranca de los brazos de nuestras madres y se nos entrega en manos asesinas para convertirnos en Escamas Ensombrecidos, los miserables infelices que muchos somos a día de hoy.

Y entonces, algo en las memorias de Tempest hizo clic.

Lo recordaba, recordaba cuando Teinaava en su día le había dicho que Ocheeva, él y otro niño más habían sido entrenados en el estilo del Escama Ensombrecido por Lucien Lachance, su mentor.

Casi… un padre para ellos. O la figura que más se asemejaba del padre que nunca habían tenido la ocasión de conocer.

Aquel hombre que el Oyente tenía a sus pies… aquel pobre desgraciado prófugo y dolido era… el tercer niño.

_No…_

− … No obstante, pese a todo, no moriré con miedo. – decía débilmente, sus ojos naranjas conectados con los del hombre imperial en todo momento – Ése mismo miedo que me dominaba de pequeño cuando me decías que acabaría matando en nombre de ella, de la Madre Noche… de aquella también conocida entre sus adoradores como… Mephala, la Tejedora.

El rostro del Oyente quedó petrificado.

− ¿Cómo dices…? – y aproximándose de dos zancadas frente al indefenso antropomorfo, le hincó una rodilla sobre el cuádriceps y le asió de la pechera de la liviana camisa que portaba, arrimándole el filo del arma despacio, muy despacio - ¡Tú, maldito desgraciado! – bramó mientras, frente al aterrorizado argoniano, sus ojos fueron mutando del marrón más oscuro al amarillo en cuestión de segundos -  _¡¿Te atreves a llamarme adorador de los Daedra a mí?! ¡¿A MÍ?!_  – siseó con la voz metálica, desdoblada entretanto su mano, ahora dotada de largas uñas afiladas, se cernía en torno al cuello escamoso del otro -  _¡Te sacaré los ojos! ¡Te los sacaré y luego te los embutiré en la boca donde los anudaré con ésa lengua tuya tan repugnante que tienes!_

No obstante, de tan centrado como había estado en su presa, no se percató hasta que lo tuvo literalmente pegado a las espaldas del latido desenfrenado de un corazón acompañado de unos brazos que le rodearon los hombros y un rostro que se le hundió entre los omóplatos.

Y aquel olor… maravilloso en toda su expresión se le metió por las narices a traición.

− Jefe… - musitó una vocecilla amortiguada a sus espaldas mientras notaba cómo los labios entre sus omóplatos se movían ligeramente – Por favor, suéltale…

La mano de Lucien cejó en seguir apretando el gaznate del argoniano… pero no soltó la presa que tenía hecha de él. La respiración comenzó a venirle por ráfagas mientras notaba el escozor de los caninos adueñarse de cada centímetro de encía.

Rechinó los dientes.

− Mujer. – gruñó, su voz devuelta a su estado natural – Quítate de ahí.

Pero la cabeza entre sus omóplatos negó con fuerza entretanto aquella zona en concreto de su túnica donde estaban sus ojos comenzó a empaparse. Y lo mismo le ocurrió a la mano con la que sujetaba a Cola-Cortada. El infeliz y la chica estaban llorando.

− Por favor… - rogó una vez más aquella vocecilla, tan débil… tan trémula por el llanto – No… no lo hagas… No caigas en lo mismo… Otra vez no, por favor, otra vez no…

Y ahí las uñas comenzaron a retraérsele mientras que el escozor en las encías poco a poco amainó.

− Basta… basta… - se encontró a sí mismo diciendo entretanto la vista le iba a toda velocidad desde el rostro de su ex-pupilo argoniano al filo de su puñal, sujetado por una mano que ya le temblaba frenéticamente – No… te metas…

− ¿Harás lo mismo? – inquirió ella con apenas un hilo de voz - ¿Otra vez? ¿Igual que cuando la Purificación? – y ahí apretó su cerco en torno a los hombros de él. ¿Era de veras aquel el mismo hombre que unas horas atrás se había portado tan bien con ella? – D… déjale… sólo quiere irse…

− No…

− Ni Ocheeva… ni Teinaava… tuvieron la más leve oportunidad… - tartamudeó ella, no queriendo dejar ir… no queriendo dejar ir a un hombre que, dadas otras circunstancias, podría haber sido perfectamente normal y no ésa fiera sedienta de sangre a la cual estaba tratando de impedir con todas sus fuerzas que saliera a la luz de nuevo – D… dale a él la oportunidad… que no tuvieron ellos…

Y ahí Cola-Cortada jadeó miserablemente.

− Ocheeva y Teinaava… ¿muertos? – boqueó, una súbita carga de amargura tiñendo su voz - ¿Cómo… has podido…?

Pero la mano que sujetaba su garganta le impidió seguir hablando cuando depositó el pulgar sobre la nuez y comenzó a apretar a pulso.

No obstante… en aquella cara llorosa y reptiliana se desdibujaron los años y, de pronto, el cuello que estaba apretando pertenecía a un niño gordito con escamas de un intenso verde, símbolo de su juventud, al que le gustaban demasiado los dulces y que tenía la tendencia, insólita en alguien de su edad, de ir a meterse en su cama sin permiso y abrazarle hasta que se quedaba dormido, como si tuviera miedo de que algo viniera por la noche y se lo llevara.

Aquel niño torpe, miedica y con un aprecio enervante por todos los animalitos peludos que se encontraba le… había querido…

Soltando la presa que tenía hecha de él, le empujó hacia detrás, apartándolo de él.

− Vete. – dijo sin mirarle, su voz reducida a un murmullo ronco – A Morrowind… o quizás al otro continente, Akavir. Desde Bruma, atraviesa la frontera de Skyrim y ve dirección Este, cruza La Grieta hasta llegar a Riften, de Riften pasa en línea recta al Noroeste por Carrera Blanca hasta llegar al puerto de Soledad. Toma cualquier barco que te lleve al otro continente… o a Solstheim, no me importa. – y ahí, levantando la cabeza, el brillo de fiera salvaje de sus ojos atravesó las retinas del argoniano – Pero sal de mi territorio, porque si nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse… te aseguro que no dudaré otra vez en desangrarte como a un cerdo. – tomó aire un instante – Y ahora márchate, Cola-Cortada. No quiero volver a verte.

Asintiendo levemente, dándole una fugaz mirada de agradecimiento a la pequeña figura a espaldas del hombre imperial, Cola-Cortada se puso en pie y, conteniendo con una mano el flujo sangrante de una leve herida en el costado, marchó con la mayor celeridad que sus piernas le permitieron dirección Norte, perdiéndose en la inmensidad blanca de aquel invierno interminable.

Tras aquello, sumidos en la quietud de una tarde gris donde ni un solo sonido vino a quebrar aquel instante detenido en el tiempo, bajo los brazos de Tempest el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a temblar.

− Jefe… - dijo ella tratando de girarse y agacharse a su altura para verle la cara cuando el puñal que hasta el momento había sostenido cayó al suelo y las manos del hombre se asieron de su cráneo, tapándose el rostro con los brazos.

− ¿Por qué… me haces esto?, ¿por qué…? – susurró él con voz temblorosa – No puedes…. pedirle a un asesino que no asesine… no es lógico, no es normal… - y ahí la voz se le debilitó aún más, casi como si la perspectiva de lo que estaba diciendo le aterrorizara – Yo… no sé hacer otra cosa, ¡no puedo hacer otra cosa! ¡No valgo para nada más! – exclamó - ¡No lo soporto!, ¡no lo soporto!, ¡no lo soporto…!

Tempest nada dijo, porque en verdad no sabía qué decir en una situación como aquella, y simplemente logró buscarle las vueltas a la forma arrodillada de él para acogerle en un abrazo donde no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces para dispensarle unos cuantos besos en la mejilla y ponerse a mecerlo de atrás hacia delante hasta que se calmara.

Porque en verdad no sabría qué hacer con aquel hombre roto entre sus brazos… pero le resultaba infinitamente más pleno y satisfactorio tratar de ayudarlo a recomponerse que lidiar con la bestia que, escasos minutos atrás, había amenazado con destruirle más allá de toda reparación posible.

* * *

Observando la Cordillera del Jerall desde la ventana con aire distante, Martin Septim ponderaba seriamente los refuerzos que su joven amiga había logrado reclutar para contener aquella invasión de la que, prefería no acordarse la mitad del tiempo, iba a ser él el responsable directo.

No eran suficientes.

Cierto era que Anvil, Kvatch y Skingrad habían sido más que generosos prestándoles las fuerzas militares con las que habían contribuido a la Causa Imperial… pero no eran suficientes.

Porque, hasta el momento, ni Leyawiin, Chorrol, Cheydinhal y de Bravil ni hablemos, se habían aún pronunciado a favor de la batalla que en breve se iba a desarrollar a las puertas de Bruma.

Y el tiempo, junto con los últimos detalles de cómo llevar a cabo el ritual para acceder al Paraíso de Camoran sacados con pinzas de aquel libro infernal, se les estaba agotando a marchas forzadas.

− ¿Ponderando pros y contras, Sangre de Dragón? – la figura menuda y encapuchada de Melisande, aquella extraña mujer que había arribado al Templo Soberano de las Nubes apenas una semana atrás envuelta en el misterio y proclamando cosas… que el ex-sacerdote no estaba muy seguro de querer saber, se le aproximó quedamente, sus pies descalzos otra de las tantas cosas que a Martin no le cabían en la cabeza acerca de su presencia – Demasiadas son las preocupaciones de un futuro Emperador cuando noticias no le llegan de sus aliados y sus fuerzas militares le son insuficientes.

Martin se limitó a suspirar. Aquella mujer, con todo lo que sabía, a veces le daba un poco de miedo.

Y sin embargo había algo en ella tan indefinible, tan… familiar.

Estaba convencido de que la mujer no le suponía ningún peligro y que verdaderamente deseaba ayudar… pero no podía evitar fijarse en que sus crípticas palabras encerraban más conocimiento del que quizás estaba dispuesto a oír.

La mujer había sido en todo momento desde su llegada toda apoyo, muy amable, muy paciente y, a la vez… increíblemente enervante. Su presencia ponía nerviosos a los soldados y la mitad de los Cuchillas no querían ni arrimársele.

El único que parecía medianamente civilizado con la señora era, para su gran sorpresa, el Gran Maestro Jauffre.

La trataba con distancia, como a todo el mundo, pero en más de una ocasión les había visto conversar, Melisande apuntando una serie de puntos que creía estaban desprotegidos del Templo y el Gran Maestro básicamente tomando nota mental para luego ir a dispensar las órdenes que él creyera pertinentes hacia ésos puntos que la mujer le indicara.

En esencia, una valiosa aliada y una inquietante compañía que tener a su vera.

−  _"Paciencia es la madre de la ciencia"_ , dicen algunos. – prosiguió la susodicha compañía inquietante situándose a su derecha y observando a su vez la distancia de blancas montañas a su alrededor – Yo no me atrevería a decir tanto, pero a buen seguro que la paciencia trae consigo grandes recompensas.

− He tenido dos años de mi vida para ejercitar la paciencia más insólita, Melisande. – replicó el hombre desapasionadamente, frunciendo el ceño – Y durante éstos dos años, además de concluir en una desagradable sensación de inutilidad, creo que las miras de mi mundo se han estrechado considerablemente, la verdad. – concluyó sombríamente.

− ¿Hablas de la prisión de cuatro paredes que te confina, o de la prisión mental en la que te has confinado tú mismo después de lidiar con los susurros del Otro Plano? - inquirió la mujer, astuta, mientras observaba la figura del hombre tensarse visiblemente – Sé de las noches de insomnio, los dolores de cabeza, los mareos y las cegueras temporales por las cuales te has visto obligado a retirarte temprano a tus aposentos, Sangre de Dragón. Uno no coquetea con magia daédrica sin perder una parte de sí mismo a cambio. En tu caso, agradece a tu herencia que no te hayas vuelto loco tras tantas horas descifrando pasajes torcidos dictados por una voz torcida y escritos por una pluma torcida.

Revolviéndose incómodo en su postura de pie, Martin no contestó y se limitó a seguir mirando al tendido, una misma imagen que, a fuerza de vivir en las montañas y del permanente invierno, ya había acabado siendo una estampa a la que ya estaba más que harto de observar, incapaz de apercibir la belleza de una cosa que, a fuerza de repetición, había llegado incluso a odiar de cierta manera.

No obstante, también le servía de maravilla a la hora de desconectar, de no pensar en absolutamente nada. Todo aquel blanco infinito era, más que algo que observar, ya un propio estado de la mente al que acudir cuando no veía otra manera de deshacerse de aquellas voces reptando desde las páginas de aquel libro infernal hasta su psique.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo con aquel odioso artefacto y seguro estaba de una cosa: cuando todo aquello acabase, lo mandaría quemar.

Y si el fuego normal no podía con él, ya se encargaría personalmente de desmontarlo y enterrar hondo las hojas desperdigadas para que nadie pudiera volver a reunirlo.

Sin embargo…

− ¡Su Majestad! – la voz inconfundible de Baurus interrumpió su momento de solaz en cuanto el hombre llegó sin resuello a su lado - ¡Señor, los refuerzos de Chorrol están aquí, son cientos!, ¡no me creeréis cuando os cuente…!

− Finalmente, la paciencia da sus frutos, Sangre de Dragón. – intercedió la voz de Melisande, cuya compañía no le había abandonado en sus momentos de distracción – Y ahora, recibe como es debido a tus soldados, pues no están aquí por otra Causa que por la tuya.

Tragando saliva, Martin observó a Baurus rápidamente, quien le dio una muda mirada de sorprendida confirmación.

Y así, casi sin tener en cuenta los pasillos que atravesaba o el suelo que pisaba, Martin Septim dio la orden de abrir las puertas a lo que él entendió que era la fuerza militar más grande que había visto en toda su vida.

Tanto soldados uniformados con el estandarte de Chorrol como hombres de la Legión Imperial sobre sus caballos de guerra y un amplio rango de hombres y mujeres de todas las edades y razas embozados en túnicas y en equipos propios de Magos de Batalla se habían concentrado a su puerta.

Y al frente de todos ellos, una mujer de largos cabellos revestida de una capa de pelliza blanca les dio el alto con un solo movimiento de su mano enguantada.

Y Martin quedó completamente aturullado cuando aquella mujer poderosa, General de todo un ejército, descendió de su caballo y le encaró con toda la tempestad de unos ojos marrones y duros como el granito poseídos de una insólita fuerza.

Los segundos se hicieron Eternidades entre los dos al contemplarse mutuamente, midiéndose en la distancia de apenas unos metros de escalera que los separaban. Y así, mientras Martin fue descendiendo para recibirles, un ensordecedor coro de voces rugió su saludo.

− ¡Viva la Sangre del Dragón! ¡Viva Martin Septim, nuestro nuevo Emperador! ¡Viva!

No obstante, la mujer que los dirigía había permanecido quieta y serena durante el intercambio y, a un gesto de su mano, se hizo el más absoluto silencio.

− Te saludo, mi Señor. – dijo ésta inclinando la cabeza cortésmente – Éstos hombres y yo venimos en nombre de Chorrol y de todos los ciudadanos del Imperio que han decidido unirse a vuestra Causa. - y alzando el mentón, altiva y feroz, añadió – La Heroína de Kvatch ha solicitado nuestra ayuda y aquí nos hallamos. Cuenta con nuestras espadas… y nuestra entera lealtad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKLO: (lenguaje desarrollado en los Mitos de Cthulhu, por H. P. Lovecraft)
> 
> * Ahkaigft, tegoth: "Recuerda, mortal."


End file.
